


Hạo Lỗi hợp tập

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 650,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: Tập hợp các truyện của Hạo Lỗi cp





	1. Con cháu mãn đường

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atmoumou.lofter.com

* có điểm trường, đơn giản một lần phát đi lên, thật lâu trước buông tha trước 5k, kéo thật lâu thật là ngượng ngùng.

* hạt viết cổ đại paro, vô riêng triều đại nhưng có một chút lịch sử nguyên hình tham khảo, BGU siêu —— nhiều, cực độ ooc. Văn trung nhân vật trải qua, tính cách hết thảy cùng diễn viên bản nhân không quan hệ, xin đừng thật sự.

* một chậu cẩu huyết, 6 kết quá thân có cái oa, đề cập rất nhiều cặn bã phong kiến, hai cái vai chính hình tượng đều không tính vĩ quang chính.

Trở lên OK thỉnh ⬇️

—————— chính văn ——————

01

Gió lạnh thổi mặt như cắt.

Hôm qua ban đêm rơi xuống tuyết đầu mùa, người nhà sớm đem mặt đường dọn dẹp ra tới, duy hoa mai chi đầu vẫn là nơi chốn oánh bạch. Mấy cái nha đầu dưới tàng cây đè thấp thanh âm biên chơi tuyết biên nói nhỏ, thỉnh thoảng cho nhau xô đẩy vài cái, tiếng cười như linh.

Lưu hạo nhiên dẫn theo nước ấm từ hành lang hạ xuyên qua, thấy thế nhíu nhíu mày, thanh khụ một tiếng, mấy cái nha đầu thấy là hắn tới, vội vàng thu vui cười, dưới tàng cây trạm hảo.

"Lưu quản sự hôm nay tới sớm, lão gia còn không có khởi đâu." Nói chuyện cô nương dáng người cao gầy, những người khác đều là việc nhà cũ vàng nhạt tiểu áo, duy nàng một thân đỏ tươi, trang sức cũng xinh đẹp, bên mái một đóa hồng mai, cười rộ lên bên má má lúm đồng tiền nhợt nhạt, thấy chi dễ thân.

"Không sớm," Lưu hạo nhiên thần sắc nhàn nhạt, "Lão gia hôm nay muốn đi mười ba phòng mừng thọ, lão phu nhân phân phó, kêu sớm một chút đi, đông tới ——"

Hắn vừa dứt lời, không biết từ chỗ nào toát ra tới cái tướng mạo đoan chính vóc người nhỏ gầy thiếu niên tới, ước chừng chừng mười tuổi bộ dáng, đôi mắt nhỏ lắng tai, lộ ra sợi cơ linh, giọng nói giòn sinh: "Lưu gia ngài phân phó."

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng hàng thứ sáu, nhân "Lưu Lục" kêu khó đọc, mỗi người chỉ xưng hắn "Lưu gia".

"Đi đem ngựa xe bị hạ, không ra nửa canh giờ chúng ta liền lên đường."

Kêu "Đông tới" gã sai vặt lĩnh mệnh đi ra ngoài, kia má lúm đồng tiền thiếu nữ há miệng thở dốc tựa hồ là muốn nói cái gì, kêu Lưu hạo nhiên mắt phong đảo qua, nuốt trở vào.

Thật dày rèm cửa đẩy ra, giày vải gót chân không tiếng động, Lưu hạo nhiên vòng qua bình phong đi vào phòng trong, vịt trứng thanh màn bên trong một tia động tĩnh cũng không.

Hắn tay chân lanh lẹ, vào phòng tới trước trong ngăn tủ lấy một bộ tân áo trong đặt ở lò trên giá hong nhiệt, lại đoái nước ấm đi ướt vải bông khăn mặt, ninh thủy thời điểm cố ý làm ra điểm động tĩnh, quả nhiên nghe được một tiếng hừ nhẹ, màn bên trong người tựa hồ là phiên phiên thân, màn khẽ nhúc nhích, lộ ra một bàn tay tới.

Đó là chỉ bảo dưỡng rất khá, sống trong nhung lụa tay, da thịt non mịn, móng tay tu bổ đến chỉnh tề mượt mà, ngọc thạch lả lướt đáng yêu, Lưu hạo nhiên đem khăn mặt đặt ở cái tay kia thượng, đằng ra tay quay lại thu giường màn, đè thấp tiếng nói nói: "Lão gia tỉnh tỉnh thần đi, chúng ta hôm nay tốt nhất vẫn là sớm một chút qua đi......"

Ngô Lỗi đem ấm áp khăn tay đắp ở trên mặt, "Ngô" một tiếng, cũng không biết nghe không nghe đi vào.

Lưu hạo nhiên đành phải đem khăn cầm lấy tới, nhẹ nhàng cho hắn lau mặt. Ngô Lỗi mở nửa bên đôi mắt, sơ tỉnh thanh âm rầu rĩ: "Vẫn là dùng nước lạnh nâng cao tinh thần."

"Như vậy sao được, ta tuyệt không làm các nàng lại cho ngươi dùng lãnh khăn," Lưu hạo nhiên nhíu mày, "Mùa đông khắc nghiệt, kích trứ làm sao bây giờ?"

Ngô Lỗi ái khiết, quần áo ngày ngày đều phải đổi mới, Lưu hạo nhiên sợ hắn chỉ xuyên áo trong sẽ bị cảm lạnh, vẫn làm hắn bọc chăn chờ, cầm mới vừa rồi hong đến nóng hầm hập tân áo trong tới cấp hắn thay.

Áo trong đổi hảo, Ngô Lỗi ngồi dậy như cũ nhắm hai mắt, làm Lưu hạo nhiên cho hắn xuyên giày. Hắn vẫn là vây, mơ mơ màng màng mà liên tiếp hướng Lưu hạo nhiên trên người dựa, mới vừa tỉnh lại thân thể ấm áp dễ chịu nặng trĩu mà, Lưu hạo nhiên nửa quỳ trên mặt đất cúi đầu, nhìn chằm chằm giày thượng chỉ vàng mặt đỏ.

Hắn tay còn mang theo khăn ướt nóng, xuyên thấu qua cẳng chân bụng thượng vải dệt truyền lại lại đây, rất nhỏ ngứa.

Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy: "Ủng dịch đâu?"

Lưu hạo nhiên cầm ủng dịch, nửa quỳ đi xuống cho hắn tắc hảo. Đột nhiên đi vào Ngô Lỗi nóng hừng hực phòng ngủ, hắn thái dương bên má nổi lên một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, đứng dậy khi, Ngô Lỗi ngón tay nhẹ nhàng phất quá hắn gương mặt ——

Hạ một đêm tuyết dừng ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng thượng. Hắn tay không dễ phát hiện mà run lên, cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt đinh ở trên người mình, lại không dám ngẩng đầu cùng hắn đối diện, bịt tai trộm chuông mà ho nhẹ một tiếng: "Hôm nay nhưng lãnh, đến nhiều xuyên điểm."

Bên ngoài trời giá rét, trong nhà lại ấm áp, Ngô Lỗi ngón tay còn dừng lại ở Lưu hạo nhiên cằm, nhẹ đến giống ngày xuân tơ liễu, Lưu hạo nhiên hốc mắt cơ hồ muốn bỏng cháy lên, hắn cúi đầu, không né cũng không nói lời nào, Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ là thấp thấp mà cười một tiếng, dời đi tay.

Cái gì cũng chưa phát sinh quá dường như, Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp tục tìm lược tới cấp hắn chải đầu vấn tóc. Ngô Lỗi đầu hắn là sơ quán, ngón tay từ hắn phát gian xuyên qua, chỉ chốc lát sau thì tốt rồi. Ngô Lỗi cũng không chiếu gương, ngồi ở mép giường nhìn chằm chằm trướng màn tua xuất thần.

Lưu hạo nhiên đang muốn đi ra ngoài hỏi, vừa vặn mới vừa rồi kia tấn trâm hồng mai má lúm đồng tiền thiếu nữ đi vào môn tới, trên tay bưng sớm một chút, Ngô Lỗi thấy nàng hôm nay giả dạng, ánh mắt chớp động, rũ mắt nói: "Sơ vũ, hơi vân đâu? Các ngươi mấy cái đi đem trong viện cây mai thượng tuyết thu một chút, chúng ta lưu trữ uống trà dùng."

Hơi vân sơ vũ là Ngô Lỗi trong viện hai cái sai sử đại a đầu, sơ vũ ôn nhu, hơi vân linh hoạt, đều đang lúc tuổi thanh xuân, xưa nay thoả đáng.

Sơ vũ thủ hạ không ngừng bố hảo chén đũa ly bàn, nghe vậy cười nói: "Hơi vân nha đầu này thật kêu thông minh, sáng sớm liền đi hoa viên tử thu đi."

Ngô Lỗi sớm một chút ăn đến đơn giản, chỉ có ngạnh cháo, một đĩa bánh bao cũng hai dạng khác biệt rau ngâm, nhân hắn hỉ ngọt, lại có một phần tinh xảo điểm tâm. Hắn ngồi xuống múc một muỗng cháo, tả hữu thổi nửa ngày, cũng không tiễn đến trong miệng.

"Chúng ta trong viện không phải có mai có tuyết?"

"Trong viện, đương nhiên lưu trữ thưởng cảnh," sơ vũ nói, "Bằng không mãn viên tuyết đọng, có ý tứ gì?"

Ngô Lỗi cười mà không nói, thấy Lưu hạo nhiên xử ở kia không nói một lời, hỏi hắn: "Tới sớm như vậy, ăn không có?"

Không đợi Lưu hạo nhiên trả lời, lại lo chính mình nói: "Ngươi nơi đó xưa nay lãnh nồi lãnh bếp, khẳng định không ăn. Ngồi xuống, sơ vũ, đi thịnh chén cháo, lại lấy một đĩa bánh bao tới."

Sơ vũ theo tiếng đi ra ngoài, Lưu hạo nhiên không nhúc nhích: "Lão gia......"

"Ngươi không ăn?" Ngô Lỗi buông chiếc đũa, "Ngươi không ăn, chúng ta hôm nay ai cũng đừng ra cái này môn."

Biết không lay chuyển được hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên đành phải ở trước bàn ngồi xuống.

Ngô Lỗi thức dậy sớm không ăn uống, đem cháo chén đẩy đến hắn trước mặt, chính mình nhéo một khối củ từ bánh ở trong tay, liền trà nóng ăn một lát, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không nói cái gì nữa, yên lặng mà uống cháo, sơ vũ cầm bánh bao tới, hắn lại ăn nửa đĩa, Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới mặt giãn ra: "Được rồi, đi thôi."

Đông tới cùng xe ngựa sớm chờ ở ngoài cửa, hắn sủy tay áo, đông lạnh đến tại chỗ tung tăng nhảy nhót, thấy hai người tới chạy nhanh xốc lên xe ngựa mành.

Ngô Lỗi vốn dĩ nửa cái thân mình đã đi vào trong xe, quay đầu lại xem Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở cạnh cửa, ở trắng như tuyết tuyết trông được hắn, trong lòng mềm mềm nhũn: "Tử xa, ngươi lại đây."

Lưu hạo nhiên khi còn bé là hắn thư đồng, hai người xem như có điểm đồng học chi nghị, nhưng hắn rất ít xưng hô Lưu hạo nhiên tự —— kỳ thật hắn căn bản là rất ít xưng hô Lưu hạo nhiên, thường thường hắn một mở miệng, Lưu hạo nhiên liền biết hắn là ở cùng chính mình nói chuyện —— cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên nghe thế thanh "Tử xa" thời điểm nao nao, chớp chớp mắt, đi qua.

Trong lòng ngực bỗng dưng ấm áp, chờ hắn phản ứng lại đây khi, đông tới đã lái xe đi xa, Ngô Lỗi lò sưởi tay là hắn mới vừa rồi tự mình điền than hỏa, Lưu hạo nhiên phủng ở lòng bàn tay mới biết được, là có điểm năng.

02

Mừng thọ trở về thời điểm đã gần đến chạng vạng, Ngô Lỗi cấp lão phu nhân thỉnh an, bị lưu lại ăn cơm chiều, hắn con trai độc nhất, nhũ danh gọi là "Đường ca nhi", cũng ở lão phu nhân nơi đó. Hắn phụ tử hai người lâu chưa thân cận, dùng quá cơm, Ngô Lỗi liền mang theo hài tử hồi chính mình trong viện đi.

Đường ca nhi vú nuôi đem hắn đầu đuôi đều tinh tế bao vây, thẳng trang điểm đến tiểu viên cầu giống nhau, Ngô Lỗi cũng khoác lông cáo áo khoác, ôm nhi tử chậm rãi đi tới. Tiểu gia hỏa tuy rằng thân cận hắn, nhưng cùng phụ thân cùng nhau khi vẫn là có vài phần sợ hãi, ở Ngô Lỗi trong lòng ngực vặn vẹo vài cái, cắn môi không nói lời nào.

"Có phải hay không tưởng dẫm tuyết?" Ngô Lỗi thấy hắn như vậy, cười hỏi.

Trong lòng ngực tiểu viên cầu gật gật đầu.

Ngô Lỗi ôn nhu nói: "Đường Nhi từ từ, đi trở về lại chơi đi."

Ngô Lỗi phu nhân sinh đường ca nhi khi bị thương căn bản, không ra một năm liền buông tay nhân gian. Ngô Lỗi tuy cùng vong thê cảm tình đạm bạc, nhưng luôn luôn yêu thương đứa nhỏ này. Đường ca nhi là lão thái thái duy nhất cháu đích tôn, dưỡng ở dưới gối, đau tròng mắt dường như đau hắn. Ngô Lỗi một cái thứ huynh hai cái thứ đệ đều nhiều năm linh gần con cái, ở lão thái thái trong mắt đại khái thêm lên cũng không thắng nổi một cái đường ca nhi.

Đảo mắt tới rồi Ngô Lỗi sân, tiểu viên cầu ánh mắt sáng lên, mở miệng kêu lên: "Lưu thúc!"

Nguyên lai là Lưu hạo nhiên đang cùng sơ vũ ở dưới hiên nói chuyện, Ngô Lỗi đem tiểu gia hỏa phóng tới trên mặt đất, hắn liền nhảy nhảy lộc cộc mà chạy đến Lưu hạo nhiên bên người duỗi ra tay muốn ôm. Lưu hạo nhiên liếc Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt một cái, thấy hắn cười khanh khách mà nhìn bọn họ một lớn một nhỏ, liền đi ôm đường ca nhi.

Không thành tưởng sơ vũ bỗng nhiên cúi người, trước hắn một bước bế lên đường ca nhi, nói: "Ca nhi, ta chỗ đó có bánh hoa quế, chúng ta không quấy rầy cha cùng Lưu thúc nói đứng đắn sự, ta mang ngươi đi chơi được không?"

Tiểu hài tử vốn là ái thân cận nữ tử, sơ vũ sinh đến mỹ lệ, trên người còn có phấn mặt hương khí, đường ca nhi không tự chủ được gật gật đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên vươn đi tay cương ở giữa không trung, chậm rãi thu trở về, eo lại đĩnh đến thẳng tắp. Hắn không có việc gì người dường như theo sơ vũ nói đi xuống nói: "Lão gia, vừa rồi vương mới đến một chuyến, chúng ta kia chỗ vườn còn thiếu đầu gỗ......"

"Đường Nhi," Ngô Lỗi cũng không thèm nhìn tới Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn xây dựng ảnh hưởng rất nặng, sắc mặt trầm xuống, mãn viện tử liền mỗi người đều đại khí cũng không dám ra, "Ngươi lại đây."

Đường ca nhi xem hắn sắc mặt không vui, sợ hãi lên, ôm sơ vũ cổ không chịu buông tay, sơ vũ cũng dọa nhảy dựng: "Lão gia, ngươi làm gì vậy......"

Lại là Lưu hạo nhiên tiến lên đem đường ca nhi nhận được trong lòng ngực, đối sơ vũ nói: "Ca nhi mới vừa ăn cơm xong, như thế nào có thể ăn bánh hoa quế đâu, ngươi đi tiếp điểm sơn tra bánh tới tiêu tiêu thực, cũng là được."

Ngô Lỗi nhấc chân vào phòng, Lưu hạo nhiên đành phải ôm hài tử theo vào đi, bên ngoài phong thổi mạnh còn bất giác, tiến phòng một thất yên tĩnh, gọi người trong lòng trầm xuống. Lưu hạo nhiên đem đường ca nhi buông, cấp Ngô Lỗi giải áo khoác, than lửa đốt vượng, Ngô Lỗi còn tưởng thoát, Lưu hạo nhiên ấn hắn vạt áo không cho: "Vừa trở về còn mang theo hàn khí đâu, từ từ lại thoát đi."

Hắn như vậy cẩn thận, cũng là Ngô Lỗi từ nhỏ thể nhược, hắn hàng năm tùy hầu ở bên lưu lại thói quen. Hiện giờ Ngô Lỗi đã mau 24 tuổi, chính trực tráng niên, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn không khỏi quá phận cẩn thận. Bất quá Ngô Lỗi rất là thừa hắn này phân quan tâm chi tình, liền ngoan ngoãn chính mình trừ bỏ ủng, ở trên giường ngồi xuống.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại cấp tiểu nhân cái này cởi xiêm y lau tay mặt, đường ca nhi ba tuổi trước nhiều từ Lưu hạo nhiên làm bạn, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở chung thời gian so cùng Ngô Lỗi còn nhiều chút, đãi hắn luôn luôn thân cận, lại giơ tay kêu Lưu thúc ôm, Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới mặt giãn ra: "Ngươi đều bốn tuổi, còn cả ngày muốn ôm, đều nên vỡ lòng, nhưng như thế nào hảo đâu."

Lưu hạo nhiên đang muốn nói chuyện, khả xảo sơ vũ cắt sơn tra bánh, lại không dám đưa vào tới, cách rèm cửa ở bên ngoài kêu một tiếng, hắn đứng dậy đi ra ngoài tiếp, lấy muỗng nhỏ tử uy đường ca nhi ăn, ngoài miệng khuyên nhủ: "Đường ca nhi qua năm mới năm tuổi, sáu tuổi vỡ lòng cũng không chậm, lão gia hà tất sốt ruột."

Đường ca nhi ngồi ở đạp duyên thượng, gót chân nhỏ lắc qua lắc lại mà cố ý đi nhẹ nhàng đá Lưu hạo nhiên, nghe không hiểu đại nhân nói còn càng muốn hỏi một câu: "Lão gia gấp cái gì đâu?"

Đứa nhỏ này ngày thường nghe người khác kêu Ngô Lỗi "Lão gia", có khi cũng đi theo kêu, Ngô Lỗi vui vẻ: "Lão gia cái gì đều không vội, đường ca nhi từ từ tới."

Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đường ca nhi tác quái kia chỉ cẳng chân bụng: "Chúng ta tiểu thiếu gia định là muốn kim bảng đề danh, quang tông diệu tổ, có phải hay không nha?"

Tiểu gia hỏa nơi nào nghe hiểu được này đó? Trong miệng mang sơn tra bánh chua ngọt, khanh khách mà cười.

Ngô Lỗi tuy chỉ lãnh thừa kế hư chức, nhưng vẫn là không khỏi rất nhiều việc vặt, đêm nay đem đường ca nhi từ lão thái thái kia kế đó, vốn chính là tưởng thừa dịp thanh nhàn, hai cha con thân cận thân cận. Lưu hạo nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi ý tứ, uy đường ca nhi non nửa khối sơn tra bánh, liền muốn cáo lui.

Đường ca nhi luyến tiếc hắn, càng luyến tiếc sơn tra bánh, lôi kéo hắn tay áo không cho đi, Ngô Lỗi đem hắn bế lên tới quẹt mũi: "Lưu thúc là chúng ta đại quản gia, sự tình rất nhiều, nếu không làm hắn lưu lại cùng chúng ta cùng ngủ?"

Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa cầm lấy đĩa chén, nghe vậy trong lòng bùm một tiếng, hoảng đến ngẩng đầu đi xem Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi cười nếu xuân hoa, hoà thuận vui vẻ ánh nến hạ cùng phấn điêu ngọc trác đường ca nhi một chỗ, tiên nhân tiên đồng giống nhau, một chút dư thừa ánh mắt cũng không thưởng cho hắn.

Biết rõ hắn là vui đùa, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng lại vẫn là vắng vẻ mà thất vọng, mặc kệ phía sau hai phụ tử nói gì đó, cầm ly đĩa liền đi ra ngoài, phía sau truyền đến Ngô Lỗi nhàn nhạt một câu: "Mới vừa không phải nói vườn bên kia có việc? Báo đi."

Lưu hạo nhiên đành phải xoay người, căng da đầu đem tân tu vườn thượng thiếu đầu gỗ sự nói, này vốn là hắn mới vừa rồi thuận miệng lấy tới ứng phó nói, Ngô Lỗi cố ý đậu hắn, biết rõ cố hỏi nói: "Đây là cái gì đại sự, đáng giá Lưu quản sự cố ý tới đi một chuyến?"

"Tiểu nhân tới không phải vì cái này," Lưu hạo nhiên biết hắn muốn nghe cái gì, hắn liền ngoan ngoãn nói cho Ngô Lỗi nghe, "Tiểu nhân tới là tưởng tạ lão gia buổi sáng thưởng, kia lò sưởi tay......"

"Ta nói rồi," Ngô Lỗi thu cười, cau mày đánh gãy hắn, "Tử xa, ta nói rồi, chúng ta là cùng nhau lớn lên tình nghĩa, ngươi vĩnh viễn không cần ở trước mặt ta tự xưng ' tiểu nhân '."

Ta đối với ngươi đâu chỉ là cùng nhau lớn lên tình nghĩa? Nhưng ta chung quy chỉ có thể là "Tiểu nhân".

Ngô Lỗi ôm ấp đường ca nhi, bên má kia viên tiểu chí theo ánh nến sống dường như, câu hồn nhiếp phách: "Tử xa, kêu ta ' thản chi ' đi."

Lưu hạo nhiên bài trừ một cái cười tới, hắn ẩn ở góc, cười đau khổ cũng trong bóng đêm mai một.

"Hảo," hắn nói, "Thản chi, ta đi lạp."

Thản chi, thản chi.

Ngươi này cứu thế ác quỷ, muốn nhân tính mệnh Bồ Tát.

03

Ngô Lỗi luôn luôn ngủ đến thiếu, ngày hôm qua thức dậy sớm, ngày thứ hai thế nhưng cũng sớm mà tỉnh.

Nhìn nhìn bên người, vật nhỏ "Hô hô" mà ngủ, khuôn mặt béo đô đô còn treo nước miếng, phấn nắm dường như đáng yêu. Hắn mặt mày giống như Ngô Lỗi, miệng mũi lại giống hắn mẫu thân Dương thị, Ngô Lỗi nhìn nhi tử, đã lâu mà hồi tưởng khởi vị này vong thê tới.

Dương thị đại hắn một tuổi, dòng dõi tuy không bằng Ngô gia, nhưng tài tình bộ dạng cũng kham xứng đôi, là lão phu nhân ngàn chọn vạn lựa chọn giai phụ. Ai ngờ duyên chi nhất tự nhất huyền diệu, giai ngẫu thiên thành, duyên trời tác hợp, bọn họ thành thân ngày ấy không biết nghe xong bao nhiêu lần, khăn voan một bóc đóng cửa lại sinh hoạt, lại là ghét nhau như chó với mèo.

Nói đến cũng là kiếp trước oan nghiệt, này Dương thị gả hắn đều không phải là tình xuất từ nguyện, vốn dĩ thiếu chút nữa định rồi chính mình thanh mai trúc mã biểu ca, trong nhà trưởng bối một lòng muốn nàng cao gả, mới cường cho hắn chọn Ngô Lỗi.

Này đó Ngô Lỗi là biết đến, hắn người này nhìn hoà thuận, kỳ thật nhất cố chấp hiếu thắng, lại nhiều ít có chút hậu duệ quý tộc đệ tử kiêu căng, Dương thị là kiều dưỡng nữ nhi gia, giống nhau địa tâm cao khí ngạo, một bước cũng không nhường. Vì cái này hai người không biết cãi nhau bao nhiêu lần, nhưng Dương thị thực nhanh có có thai, này đối oán ngẫu liền cũng tạm thời hành quân lặng lẽ, một lòng nuôi nấng nhi tử, túng không thể gắn bó keo sơn, cũng mong có thể tôn trọng nhau như khách.

Ai ngờ đường ca nhi sinh như thế gian nan, Dương thị không bao lâu liền buông tay đi. Ngô Lỗi xoa bóp nhi tử khuôn mặt nhỏ, thở dài.

Khoác áo đứng dậy, trước bàn chỉ có một hồ lãnh trà. Dương thị từ trước không mừng ban đêm trong phòng lưu người, Ngô Lỗi cũng đi theo thói quen, đến dùng thời điểm một người không thấy, đành phải đi đến bên ngoài đi kêu.

Tân trang rèm cửa mật không ra quang, một hiên lên, liền ở vào đông thảm đạm ánh nắng nhảy ra linh tinh trần hôi tới, có người đứng ở cây mai bên, cùng sơ vũ nói cái gì, nghe được động tĩnh quay đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên sinh đến tuấn mỹ, nhưng xưa nay không yêu tân trang, cùng mặt khác quản sự bát diện linh lung so sánh với, tính tình cũng hơi ngại lãnh đạm quật cường chút. Duy độc ở cùng Ngô Lỗi một chỗ thời điểm, hắn có đôi khi —— cực hiếm lạ thời điểm —— sẽ toát ra sinh động, lệnh nhân thủ đủ vô thố yếu ớt tới, dường như rơi xuống giữa không trung tàn hoa, lạc đơn đãi đút chim non, mặc cho ai thấy đều không thể không lo lắng.

Mà nay hắn đứng ở cây mai hạ, lại là kia phúc biểu tình, tựa hồ ở kia phúc lão luyện thành thục túi da phía dưới, còn co rúm lại một người khác nhi dường như, thâm niên lâu ngày ngụy trang đã làm hắn bắt đầu suy bại, càng thêm đâu không được hắn khổ tâm che dấu áo trong tới.

"Lão gia hôm nay tỉnh thật sớm," Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt hoảng loạn hơi túng lướt qua, quay đầu kêu sơ vũ đề nước ấm tới, lại đi tới từ trong tay hắn tiếp nhận mành, lấy nửa người vì Ngô Lỗi ngăn trở thần ngày gió lạnh, "Bên ngoài lãnh, lão gia mau vào đi thôi."

Sơ vũ trên mặt tựa hồ có nước mắt, nàng vội vàng mà đi rồi. Ngô Lỗi thoáng nhìn qua đi đi xem Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn tay từ nhỏ hầu hạ Ngô Lỗi đọc sách viết tự, kỳ thật không trải qua cái gì việc nặng, giờ phút này đông lạnh đến tuyết trắng, chống đỡ dày nặng mành. Lưu hạo nhiên rũ đầu, vẫn là kia phúc bộ dáng —— cụp mi rũ mắt, nói gì nghe nấy.

Đại khái là cây mai thượng tuyết đọng hạ xuống, đầu vai hắn hơi hơi đã ươn ướt, Ngô Lỗi không biết chính mình trong lòng hỏa là từ chỗ nào bốc cháy lên tới, hắn duỗi tay nhẹ nhàng phất đi Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai linh tinh băng tinh, cười khẽ một tiếng. Không còn có người so với hắn rõ ràng hơn như thế nào xoa ma người nam nhân này, Lưu hạo nhiên căng chặt đầu vai đã bị này phất một cái áp suy sụp, hắn buông mành theo vào môn, vội la lên: "Lão gia, ta......"

"Được rồi," Ngô Lỗi phất tay đánh gãy hắn, "Mau tới cùng ta rửa mặt chải đầu mặc quần áo."

Chả trách sơ vũ ngày gần đây trang điểm xuất sắc hành tung thất độ, nguyên lai vì cái này.

Lưu hạo nhiên mệnh khổ, mẫu hiếu ba năm theo sát phụ hiếu ba năm, thường xuyên qua lại sớm qua hôn phối tuổi, hắn tư dung xuất sắc, kiên định ôn hoà hiền hậu, là này cổng lớn bên trong nhất không nên lẻ loi hiu quạnh một cái, Dương thị ở khi cũng từng vì hắn lưu tâm quá, nhưng là hắn cha mẹ không còn nữa, huynh đệ tỷ muội gian cũng không lớn thân cận, lão phu nhân lại đoan túc, không lớn để ý tới hạ nhân gia sự, liền như vậy trì hoãn đi xuống.

Hiện giờ xem ra, hắn xác thật là ngàn dặm mới tìm được một hôn phu —— bộ dáng tuấn tiếu, người lại ổn trọng, tuổi còn trẻ liền làm quản sự, quan trọng nhất là cha mẹ song vong, qua môn tức phụ liền có thể đương gia làm chủ, Ngô Lỗi nếu nếu là cái tiểu nha đầu, sợ cũng muốn đánh Lưu hạo nhiên chủ ý.

Hắn kỳ thật rất muốn mở miệng hỏi một câu —— nếu là này hai người thực sự có chút khoản khu, cũng không tính cái gì đại sự, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi biết, chính mình hỏi muốn so không hỏi càng lệnh Lưu hạo nhiên như đứng đống lửa, như ngồi đống than.

Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt đuổi theo hắn, kia ôn thôn phải gọi người nén giận nam nhân trước sau như một, ở than lò phía trên nướng ấm tay, lấy ra mới tinh áo trong tới cấp hắn thay, lại cúi người đi xuống vì hắn xuyên giày, Ngô Lỗi trên cao nhìn xuống mà xem đi xuống, chỉ thấy Lưu hạo nhiên tinh mịn lông mi buông xuống, không lộ nửa điểm tâm sự.

Ngô Lỗi nhấp khẩn môi, đem chân từ Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay rút ra, chính mình vài cái liền đem giày mặc vào. Hắn không nghe Lưu hạo nhiên giải thích, cũng không cho hắn hầu hạ, liền như vậy đem hắn lượng ở một bên, sơ vũ đệ nước ấm tiến vào, cũng bị đuổi đi ra ngoài.

Đêm qua thủy đã lãnh thấu, miễn cưỡng rửa mặt, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng hỏa cuối cùng tắt chút, hắn nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên.

Hắn trong phòng không có nữ nhân, luôn luôn đều là chính mình tịnh mặt, trên mặt còn có một chút không rửa sạch sạch sẽ hồ tra, xa không có chiếu cố Ngô Lỗi tới tỉ mỉ. Người này nói đến so với chính mình còn lớn tuổi hai tuổi, cha mẹ không có, huynh đệ cũng không thân cận, thủ chính mình một cái người goá vợ lẻ loi mà cho tới bây giờ, hắn chẳng lẽ thật là trời sinh phật tính, bất động phàm tâm sao?

Kỳ thật hắn có thể nói vài câu trấn an Lưu hạo nhiên nói —— hắn đối sơ vũ chưa từng khởi quá như vậy tâm tư, tuy nói mấy cái đại a đầu hôn sự muốn lão phu nhân gật đầu, nhưng nếu có Ngô Lỗi từ giữa nói tốt cho người, Lưu hạo nhiên muốn nàng, cũng tuyệt không phải cái gì khó làm sự. Nhưng là lời nói đến bên miệng xoay vài vòng, tổng cũng nói không nên lời, Ngô Lỗi dừng một chút, vẫn là vẫy vẫy tay: "Rửa mặt chải đầu dùng cơm đi, ta hôm nay còn phải tiếp theo đi mười ba phòng."

Ngày hôm qua đi, hôm nay đi, ngày mai cũng đến đi, Ngô Lỗi đường thúc Ngô ứng hỏi qua thọ, thỉnh gánh hát ước chừng náo nhiệt ba ngày. Mấy năm nay Ngô ứng hỏi kinh doanh Đông Nam, thánh quyến rộng rãi, nhi tử Ngô thạc ở kinh làm quan càng là thâm chịu Thái Tử sủng tín, đúng như lửa đổ thêm dầu, dệt hoa trên gấm giống nhau, đừng nói là Ngô Lỗi như vậy thân thích bàng chi, chính là Vân Châu công hầu bá tước trong nhà cũng đều phái người đưa tới hạ lễ, hoặc là tới đệ tử tự mình tới cửa, nhất thời khách đến đầy nhà, lui tới không dứt.

Ngô Lỗi đều có chính mình dựng thân chi thuật, xưa nay không muốn cho người ta dệt hoa trên gấm, chỉ là hắn mẫu thân Ngô lão phu nhân cố ý làm hắn mượn mười ba phòng lực lượng thảo một cái thật thiếu, hắn cực hiếu thuận, liền cũng không thể không nhiều hiến chút ân cần. Ngô Lỗi là thạo đời người, chỉ cần hắn có tâm, liền không có lấy lòng không tới người, quả nhiên, Ngô ứng hỏi ở tiệc mừng thọ lúc sau không lâu liền nói bóng nói gió mà lộ ra, nói Du Châu có một cái thiếu.

Nếu là ở vân châu cũng liền thôi, Du Châu phái đi muốn thật muốn được việc, liền tính là thân thích cũng ít không được thượng vạn bạc chuẩn bị, này số tiền nguyên không tính cái gì, chỉ là dùng tiền vận tác rốt cuộc không phải chính đạo, Ngô Lỗi lại đều không phải là khoa cử xuất thân, nhất thời vạn phần do dự, chuyện này liền gác lại xuống dưới.

04

Ngày này hắn từ thơ hội lần trước tới, chưa đi đến môn liền nghe thấy mấy cái tiểu cô nương ở trong sân cao giọng vui cười, bạn vài tiếng bén nhọn quát lớn. Ngô Lỗi quy củ đại, hắn trong viện chưa từng người dám như vậy làm càn quá, liền nhíu mi đẩy cửa đi vào.

Vào cửa liền thấy sơ vũ ở mấy cái nha đầu gã sai vặt trung gian, mặt đỏ tai hồng mà cùng bọn họ lôi kéo, mấy cái nha đầu tiểu tử thấy Ngô Lỗi vào được chạy nhanh trạm hảo hành lễ, sơ vũ lễ cũng không thấy, bụm mặt chạy đi rồi.

Ngô Lỗi chính kinh ngạc, hơi vân từ trong phòng ra tới, trên mặt mang theo cứng đờ mỉm cười: "Lão gia đã về rồi...... Thật muốn chúc mừng lão gia."

"Chúc mừng?" Hơi vân trên mặt thật sự không có vài phần vui mừng, Ngô Lỗi càng mê hoặc, "Hỉ từ đâu tới?"

Một cái mười hai mười ba tuổi gã sai vặt lanh mồm lanh miệng nói: "Lão thái thái phải cho sơ vũ tỷ tỷ se mặt đâu!"

Hơi vân thần sắc chính là biến đổi: "Con nít con nôi, ngươi biết cái gì?"

Nàng cùng sơ vũ đồng thời nhập phủ, đồng thời đến Ngô Lỗi sân hầu hạ, đều là di nương bị tuyển, ngày thường không ít phân cao thấp, hiện giờ sơ vũ trước một bước thành người trong phòng, kêu nàng về sau như thế nào tự xử? Cũng khó trách nàng cười không nổi.

Ngô Lỗi lại nhất thời không thể tin được: "Hơi vân, phúc tam nói chính là thật sự?"

Lão thái thái đều đem sơ vũ kêu đi gặp, như thế nào sẽ có giả? Hơi vân cắn môi gật đầu.

Như thế nào sẽ? Hắn sớm liền cùng lão thái thái nói qua này hai cái nha đầu sự, lão thái thái tuy rằng không tình nguyện, nhưng vẫn là đáp ứng vì hai cái nha đầu tìm kiếm nhà chồng, càng miễn bàn Lưu hạo nhiên cùng sơ vũ......

Lưu hạo nhiên! Ngô Lỗi cả người lạnh lẽo, nhấc chân liền đi, hướng lão thái thái trụ chính đường đi, hơi vân nơi nào đuổi kịp hắn? Hắn một người cau mày buồn đầu đi phía trước hướng, thình lình bị một người chặn đứng: "Lão gia...... Thản chi, đây là đến lão phu nhân kia đi? Như thế nào như vậy cấp."

Trong nhà này kêu hắn thản chi còn có thể có ai, thật là sợ cái gì tới cái gì, Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên ngốc nhiên vô tri bộ dáng, trong lòng không biết là cái cái gì tư vị: "Đừng nói nữa, lão phu nhân không biết như thế nào...... Ai, ta đi tìm nàng nói."

Lưu hạo nhiên lại không được hắn đi: "Lúc này lão phu nhân đang muốn ăn cơm, ngươi như vậy một trán kiện tụng mà qua đi, lão nhân gia chính là có thể ăn xong, cũng muốn bỏ ăn."

"Ngươi không biết sao?" Ngô Lỗi sợ việc này truyền ra đi sau không thể vãn hồi, "Lão phu nhân nàng...... Ai, nàng làm ta nạp sơ vũ!"

Hắn làm tốt chuẩn bị, chuẩn bị thừa nhận Lưu hạo nhiên khiếp sợ cùng thống khổ, trong lòng suy nghĩ một vạn câu khuyên giải an ủi nói —— kia chỉ là miệng một câu tính toán, hiện tại còn làm không được số, liều mạng ngỗ nghịch mẫu thân, hắn cũng sẽ thành toàn bọn họ.

Chính là Lưu hạo nhiên không có khiếp sợ, cũng không có thống khổ, hắn như là sáng sớm liền dự đoán được sẽ như vậy, nghe vậy chỉ là đạm đạm cười: "Làm sao vậy? Không tốt sao?"

Một chút lông ngỗng dừng ở Ngô Lỗi lông mi thượng, lại tuyết rơi. Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở đá vũ hoa bên đường rừng trúc biên, không tránh không tránh, không nói một lời, kia tươi cười như là khắc vào hắn trên mặt, sát cũng sát không xong. Dung tuyết sau ven đường vốn dĩ liền lại là thủy lại là băng, ướt dầm dề, Lưu hạo nhiên áo xanh vạt áo còn dính thương lục trúc diệp, Ngô Lỗi hoảng hốt gian nghĩ đến, 5 năm trước, hắn chính thức hướng Dương gia hạ sính kia một ngày, cũng là như thế này một cái tuyết thiên.

Vô cùng vô tận tuyết, mênh mang một mảnh không thấy thiên địa, hắn từ Dương gia trở về, vén lên màn xe liền thấy ôm lò sưởi tay chờ hắn Lưu hạo nhiên, một đầu tài xuống dưới.

"Nguyên lai là ngươi," hắn đem thanh âm từ tim phổi bài trừ tới, "Là ngươi đi xúi giục lão thái thái, là ngươi muốn cho ta nạp sơ vũ!"

Không có phủ nhận, đó chính là. Ngô Lỗi chỉ cảm thấy trời đất quay cuồng, về phía trước đảo đi, Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng tiến lên đi dìu hắn, mới vừa đem người ôm lấy đã bị hung hăng ném ra.

"Bang ——"

Lưu hạo nhiên bụm mặt ngây ngẩn cả người, Ngô Lỗi một cái tát đi ra ngoài, cũng hãi nhảy dựng, tay phải run tuân lệnh hắn không thể không dùng tay trái cầm, tức giận còn không có biến mất, ủy khuất theo sát sau đó: "Ngươi hảo! Ngươi hảo! Ngươi hảo thật sự!"

Hắn lại "Ngươi" hai tiếng, ngạnh ở. Một hơi thượng không tới, thế nhưng nửa ngày phát không ra tiếng, ôm ngực mấy dục ngất.

Lưu hạo nhiên chưa từng thấy hắn như vậy khí quá, vốn dĩ tâm như tro tàn, thấy hắn như vậy kinh giận, cũng đau lên, mặc kệ có hay không người đi ngang qua thấy, hai bước đi qua đi, một tay cầm hắn sau cổ, một tay bắt lấy hắn cánh tay: "Thản chi, ngươi hút khí, hút khí......"

Ngô Lỗi rất nhiều năm không có như vậy động quá giận, không biết qua bao lâu, trước mắt bạch đốm mới chậm rãi biến mất, Lưu hạo nhiên thật cẩn thận nâng hắn chậm rãi đi đến đình hóng gió ngồi xuống, hơi vân kỳ thật sớm đuổi theo, cầm đệm mềm trà nóng dâng lên tới, Ngô Lỗi cũng không thèm nhìn tới: "Lăn xuống đi."

Hơi vân yên lặng lui xuống. Lưu hạo nhiên vạt áo còn ở Ngô Lỗi trong tay, hắn bưng trà: "Thản chi, uống một ngụm đi."

"Ngươi thật to gan," Ngô Lỗi lại không để ý tới hắn, đẩy ra hắn nói, "Thật lớn năng lực! Liền lão thái thái đều dám đùa nghịch, xem ra ta cũng bất quá vẫn luôn ở ngươi vỗ tay chi gian thôi."

Lời này so vừa rồi kia một cái tát càng đả thương người tâm, Lưu hạo nhiên sắc mặt trắng một bạch: "Lão thái thái sớm có ý này, ta bất quá là không chịu nổi sơ vũ cầu xin, đề ra một câu......"

"Ngày đó buổi sáng các ngươi ở trong sân nói chuyện, ta còn tưởng rằng là ngươi muốn cưới nàng!" Ngô Lỗi oán hận nói, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, "Ngươi đi nói! Liền nói là ngươi muốn cưới nàng, ta sẽ vì ngươi nói chuyện, bảo đảm các ngươi vẻ vang ——"

"Thản chi!" Lưu hạo nhiên quả thực không tin hắn nói ra nói như vậy, "Như vậy chủ tớ tranh chấp, chẳng lẽ không phải muốn đẩy nàng vào chỗ chết?"

"Nàng bất quá là một cái hạ nhân, có chết hay không cùng ta ——"

Bọn họ song song sửng sốt, Ngô Lỗi biết tự mình nói sai, ngập ngừng nói: "Ngươi cùng bọn họ đương nhiên không giống nhau ——"

Lưu hạo nhiên không nghe thấy dường như, đem trong tay chén trà buông: "Việc đã đến nước này, không bằng liền nạp sơ vũ, nhiều năm như vậy ngươi trong phòng hư không, đã thành lão phu nhân tâm bệnh......"

"Vậy còn ngươi?" Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên đứng lên, bức cho Lưu hạo nhiên lùi lại một bước, "Ngươi như thế nào không cưới vợ sinh con, đảo tới vì ta nhọc lòng?"

Lưu hạo nhiên lẳng lặng xem hắn.

Bọn họ từ nhỏ quen biết, niên thiếu khi ngây ngô ngây thơ tình ý, hiện tại nghĩ đến dường như đã có mấy đời. Hắn biết hắn là không chiếm được Ngô Lỗi, cho nên chết đuối giống nhau nắm chặt mỗi một phân thân mật —— lông ngỗng giống nhau đụng vào, ngồi cùng bàn dùng một đốn sớm một chút, ngồi chung một cổ xe ngựa, dùng hắn dùng quá lò sưởi tay. Có khi hắn hoảng hốt cảm thấy đây là Ngô Lỗi cho hắn tình, nhưng kia thất tâm phong giống nhau cảm giác giây lát lướt qua, hắn so vào đông sóc phong còn muốn thanh tỉnh, cho nên một bước không dám đạp sai, càng luyến tiếc rời đi.

"Ta không cưới vợ," hắn tận lực nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, "Ta không cưới vợ."

"Ngươi......" Ngô Lỗi khí cực phản cười, phục lại ngồi xuống, "Chính ngươi không chịu, đảo vì ta thu xếp đến hoan?"

Bọn họ chi gian vốn là tố ti vô nhiễm, Lưu hạo nhiên biết chính mình không tư cách trách hắn, còn là nhịn không được cười nhạo một tiếng, mang theo oán hận: "Cưới một cái cùng cưới hai cái, lại có cái gì phân biệt đâu."

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, ngạc nhiên nhìn về phía hắn.

Tất cả mọi người buộc hắn, ngay từ đầu buộc hắn cưới một cái môn đăng hộ đối Dương thị, sinh một cái quang diệu môn mi nhi tử, sau lại Dương thị không có, liền buộc hắn lại cưới cái Trương thị Vương thị Lý thị Lưu thị —— sau đó sinh một cái quang diệu môn mi nhi tử, giống như hắn cả đời cũng chỉ dư lại quang diệu môn mi cùng sinh nhi tử này hai việc.

Thật đáng thương a, hắn tưởng, ta nước chảy bèo trôi mà sống đến bây giờ, cưới quá thê, lại không có tình, có nhi tử, lại không khoái hoạt. Ta có chân chính muốn người, chính là —— chính là hắn ở trước mặt ta, lại giống như xa ở thiên sơn ở ngoài.

"Ta đã có một cái đường ca nhi, còn chưa đủ sao?" Ngô Lỗi lẩm bẩm, "Lưu hạo nhiên, không thể liền ngươi cũng tới bức ta."

Trầm mặc một lát, Lưu hạo nhiên thật sâu thở dài: "Ta không bức ngươi, ta như thế nào sẽ bức ngươi?"

"Chúng ta trở về đi."

Hắn tay thật cẩn thận mà đáp thượng Ngô Lỗi vai, lại tựa từ trước giống nhau ôn nhu.

05

Lưu hạo nhiên nói đúng, lúc này không cần sơ vũ, không khác đem nàng đẩy vào tử lộ. Bởi vì Ngô Lỗi một chút trắc ẩn, này tuổi trẻ nữ tử rốt cuộc được như ước nguyện, giảo mặt điểm thượng nến đỏ, đổi cái phụ nhân đầu, liền tính là nàng đêm tân hôn. Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên vì sơ vũ khởi tranh chấp sự lan truyền nhanh chóng —— không cần tưởng cũng biết là ai truyền ra đi —— nha đầu tiểu tử nhóm cũng không dám giống ngay từ đầu như vậy thấu thú, kính cẩn nghe theo mà đóng cửa lại.

Hôm nay có lẽ là sơ vũ đêm tân hôn, lại không phải Ngô Lỗi. Trong nhà đỏ rực ấm áp, sơ vũ nắm chặt xuống tay lụa đứng ở bên cạnh bàn, mặt đỏ đến lấy máu giống nhau. Nàng rốt cuộc thành lão gia trong phòng người, có lẽ có cơ hội sinh đứa con trai, sau đó đương cái chính thức di nương, nửa đời sau lấy lòng lão thái thái, hầu hạ lão gia, cuộc đời này cho dù có tin tức.

Nàng tuổi tác tiệm trường, Ngô Lỗi lại không có bất luận cái gì đem nàng cùng hơi vân hai người thu phòng ý tứ, đành phải binh hành hiểm chiêu, đi rồi Lưu hạo nhiên chiêu số, lúc này thấy Ngô Lỗi ở trước bàn ngồi ngay ngắn uống trà, ngồi Phật tựa mà vẫn không nhúc nhích, nàng trong lòng cũng không khỏi bồn chồn.

Trăng lên giữa trời, sơ vũ chính miên man suy nghĩ, thấy Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên từ bên cạnh bàn đứng dậy, cư nhiên là phải đi, nàng hoảng hốt, vội vàng giữ chặt Ngô Lỗi ống tay áo: "Lão gia, đã trễ thế này, ngươi thượng nào đi?"

Ngô Lỗi quay đầu lại xem nàng, ánh mắt kia như vậy lãnh đạm, làm nàng liếc mắt một cái liền xem thấu chính mình tương lai: "Đây chính là chính ngươi cầu tới, tương lai hàng đêm như thế, cũng ngàn vạn đừng hối hận."

Hắn bước nhanh đi ra môn đi.

Phía sau, sơ vũ suy sụp ngã ngồi trên mặt đất.

Đông tới ở cửa thủ, hơn mười tuổi oa oa, đúng là khát ngủ thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi vỗ vỗ hắn ót: "Đi ngủ đi, ta tùy tiện đi một chút."

Hắn sủy nhị môn chìa khóa, một mình đi tới ngoại viện, thiên đã toàn đen, Lưu hạo nhiên phía trước cửa sổ ánh đèn dầu như hạt đậu, trong viện im ắng, một người cũng không thấy.

Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng mà đi qua đi, môn nửa mở ra, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không chê lãnh, khoác áo ngồi ở phía trước cửa sổ, phủng thư không giống ở đọc, đảo giống đang ngẩn người.

"Như vậy đọc sách, đôi mắt muốn hư."

Lưu hạo nhiên cả kinh mãnh quay đầu, áo ngoài rơi trên mặt đất.

Ngô Lỗi rảo bước tiến lên môn, đem trong tay đồ vật phóng tới trên bàn, khom lưng cầm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cũ nát áo bông vì hắn đáp trên vai thượng. Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới thấy hắn trong tay dẫn theo cái gì —— cư nhiên là một bầu rượu.

"Thế nào?" Ngô Lỗi ra vẻ nhẹ nhàng, hướng hắn run lên trong tay một đống chìa khóa, phát ra thanh thúy động tĩnh, "Ta chính là tới thử thời vận xem ngươi ngủ không ngủ, uống một chén?"

Ngô Lỗi cứ như vậy dẫn theo bầu rượu, dường như không có việc gì mà xuất hiện ở chính mình này sống một mình trong phòng nhỏ, trong mộng cũng chưa từng có như vậy tình cảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên phục hồi tinh thần lại, vội đứng dậy: "Lão gia...... Thản chi! Đã trễ thế này, ngươi cứ như vậy một người lại đây, thật là, thật là......"

Hắn trong miệng nói liên miên trách cứ, trên tay lại mở ra ngăn tủ tìm kiếm, lấy ra một kiện lông cáo áo khoác tới cấp Ngô Lỗi phủ thêm, Ngô Lỗi sờ sờ, nhận ra là chính mình năm trước cho hắn kia kiện, Ngô gia sinh ý nhiều, Lưu hạo nhiên lui tới ứng đối, tổng phải có vài thứ trang điểm bề mặt. Tục ngữ nói "Tể tướng trước cửa thất phẩm quan", Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên ngoài rất có thể diện, như vậy thứ tốt hắn kỳ thật có rất nhiều, chỉ là trời sinh tính không mừng hào hoa xa xỉ, người liền có vẻ kiệm tố.

"Thiên như vậy lãnh," hắn tại đây kích cỡ nơi dạo bước, "Bếp lò đều không nhiệt, ngươi như thế nào ngủ?"

Ta như thế nào ngủ? Ngươi cùng người khác cộng phó uyên mộng, ta liền đành phải lãnh dạ cô khâm, Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu giữ cửa dấu thượng, đem lò lửa đốt vượng chút.

Ngô Lỗi lần đầu tiên tới Lưu hạo nhiên nhà ở. Hắn không giống mặt khác quản sự như vậy có người hầu hạ, trong phòng cũng cùng Ngô Lỗi tưởng tượng giống nhau thanh hàn: Áo cũ trên đầu giường điệp phóng, một giường chăn đệm hỗn độn, hiển nhiên là vừa mới ngủ hạ, ngủ không được lại đứng lên. Mùa đông không hảo viết tự, trên án thư cũng chỉ có thư, trên tường treo một bộ bọn họ đọc sách khi dạy học tại nhà tiên sinh tặng tự, ý cảnh cao xa, là vương ma cật thơ, trên bàn lãnh ly lãnh trản, một ngụm nước ấm cũng không có —— may mắn hắn mang theo rượu.

Bầu rượu vẫn luôn bị hắn sủy ở trong ngực, lúc này còn ôn, bọn họ ở bên cạnh bàn ngồi xuống, Lưu hạo nhiên lấy ra hai cái chén rượu lau rồi lại lau, vì hắn hai người đều rót đầy. Ngô Lỗi cười tủm tỉm mà cùng hắn chạm cốc, hai người ai cũng không nhắc lại mất hứng sự, hai ly rượu xuống bụng, người cũng ấm áp lên.

"Xem cái gì thư?" Ngô Lỗi run hạ áo khoác, đi đến án thư tiến đến lật xem.

"Là 《 Tả Truyện 》," Lưu hạo nhiên cười, "Vẫn là ngươi cho ta, lại nói tiếp, ta nơi này thư một nửa đều là ngươi cấp."

Ngô Lỗi xem hắn như vậy nhẹ nhàng, trong lòng cũng vui sướng, hai người hàn huyên vài câu Trịnh Trang Công chuyện xưa, lại lật xem Lưu hạo nhiên trên bàn mấy quyển tiền triều tạp ký bình luận lên. Dạ ẩm đêm đọc, mỗi đã có thú địa phương, hoặc là ai nói buồn cười nói, đều nhịn không được tưởng cất tiếng cười to, đêm khuya lại đành phải che miệng cố nén, phảng phất về tới thiếu niên thời điểm.

Hai người đều là rộng lượng, một bầu rượu ai đều uống không say, lại giống như đều say dường như, trạm cũng đứng không vững, nhìn cũng nhìn không rõ, ngốc tử giống nhau đối với thư cười, đối với chén rượu cười, đối với lẫn nhau cười.

Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên phát hiện bên cửa sổ đào trong bình cắm một chi hoa mai, là trong phòng này khó được lượng sắc, hắn cầm lấy tới tế ngửi, tàn đèn phía dưới hoa tươi mỹ nhân, Lưu hạo nhiên nhất thời như ở trong mộng, lôi kéo hắn ở trên sạp ngồi xuống, đem kia kiện Ngô Lỗi ném ra áo khoác đáp ở hắn trên đùi, cầm hắn kia chỉ sống trong nhung lụa tay, cố tình hỏi: "Thản chi, ngươi lạnh hay không?"

Bọn họ ly đến như vậy gần, tay còn nắm ở bên nhau, Ngô Lỗi mặt đỏ, cầm hoa, chi ngô nhỏ giọng nói "Không lạnh", không giống cái dưới trướng có tử đại lão gia, đảo như là tình đậu sơ khai người thiếu niên. Lưu hạo nhiên cổ họng phát khẩn, tổng cảm thấy giờ này khắc này hắn có thể làm chút cái gì, nên làm chút cái gì, Ngô Lỗi lại buông hoa, chỉ bối nhẹ như lông chim vuốt ve hắn má trái.

"...... Còn có đau hay không?"

Là đang hỏi ngày đó một cái tát, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là lắc đầu, không biết ý tứ là "Không đau", vẫn là kêu Ngô Lỗi không cần lại chú ý. Vì thế Ngô Lỗi tay cùng đầu đều chậm rãi rũ xuống đi, hắn cười khẽ một tiếng, tự giễu nói: "Ta chính là người như vậy, lại nói tiếp, thiếu ngươi quá nhiều."

"Nói nói như vậy làm cái gì," Lưu hạo nhiên nhất định là uống say, bằng không không có khả năng cười đến như vậy ngọt ngào, như vậy động lòng người, như vậy lệnh người ý loạn tình mê, "Ở bên cạnh ngươi, ta rất sung sướng."

Lưu hạo nhiên không phải người hầu, nhiều năm như vậy Ngô Lỗi cũng không phải không có đã cho hắn đi ra ngoài lang bạt cơ hội, nhưng hắn thiên cam tâm hữu với này một phương nhà cửa trung. Trong đó nguyên do, qua đi hai người còn có thể làm bộ không hiểu, hiện giờ nhà nhỏ bên trong bốn mắt nhìn nhau, ai cũng không thể lừa mình dối người.

Ngô Lỗi lâu dài mà nhìn hắn, một câu cũng nói không nên lời. Lưu hạo nhiên tiếng lòng vừa phun, cả người lơi lỏng xuống dưới, cởi giày bò đến trên giường, vỗ vỗ chính mình bên người vị trí: "Đi lên, chúng ta nói chuyện."

Bọn họ hợp y mà nằm, tay nắm tay, trời nam biển bắc mà trò chuyện ngốc lời nói, nói đường ca nhi khi còn nhỏ sự, cũng nói bọn họ khi còn nhỏ sự. Lưu hạo nhiên nhận thức Ngô Lỗi thời điểm, so đông tới còn muốn tiểu vài tuổi, hắn cảm khái: "Khi đó ta nương còn ở, đưa ta tiến vào trước lặp lại dặn dò, làm ta không cần kinh hách quý nhân...... Hiện tại ta chỉ nhớ rõ ngươi khoác một kiện tuyết trắng áo lông chồn, phấn điêu ngọc xây mà giống cái búp bê sứ, chờ đường ca nhi trưởng thành, khẳng định cùng ngươi khi đó giống nhau như đúc."

Nói chính là hắn mẫu thân vừa mới đem Lưu hạo nhiên đưa vào Ngô phủ kia quang cảnh, một cái gia cảnh bần hàn nông gia tử, một cái thiên kiều bách sủng quý thiếu gia, mà nay cũng thân mật mà nằm ở cùng trương trên giường. Khi đó Lưu hạo nhiên cái gì bộ dáng, Ngô Lỗi toàn không nhớ rõ, chỉ nghĩ sơ tưởng kia lông mày, hơi hơi rủ xuống khóe mắt, hơi kiều tiểu chóp mũi, trong lòng liền nóng lên, nhũn ra, hắn nói giọng khàn khàn: "Ngươi nếu có đứa con trai, khẳng định cũng......"

Khẳng định cũng cùng ngươi khi còn nhỏ giống nhau như đúc. Chính là Lưu hạo nhiên như bây giờ, một nữ nhân đều không có, lại nơi nào tới nhi tử đâu? Hắn nhắm mắt: "Ngươi không thích hài tử, không cần cũng không quan hệ......"

"...... Ta luôn là cùng ngươi ở bên nhau."

Lời này nói được cực thành khẩn, cực nghiêm túc, vì thế Lưu hạo nhiên tiểu hài tử tựa mà nhếch miệng cười.

Hai người đầu đối đầu, chân đối chân, vừa nói chuyện biên mơ mơ màng màng mà ngủ rồi. Lưu hạo nhiên khó được ngủ đến hàm trầm, tỉnh lại canh giờ đều lầm, phòng chỉnh chỉnh tề tề trống không, hắn thư một quyển không nhiều lắm một quyển không ít mà hảo hảo bãi ở trên bàn. Chờ đuổi tới nội viện đi, Ngô Lỗi đã mặc chỉnh tề, cùng thường lui tới giống nhau ngồi ở trước bàn kêu hắn cùng nhau ăn cơm.

Hết thảy đều tựa hồ không có gì bất đồng, hắn không khỏi bắt đầu miên man suy nghĩ: Có lẽ tối hôm qua chỉ là một hồi ảo mộng, hoặc là một cái điên cuồng điềm báo trước, là trời cao cho hắn cảnh kỳ —— Ngô Lỗi sao có thể bỏ xuống mỹ kiều nương, ở đông đêm dẫn theo một bầu rượu, xuyên qua giờ Dậu chính liền nhắm chặt nhị môn, đi vào hắn nhà ở đâu?

Ngô Lỗi vẫn bưng cháo chén kêu hắn, khóe miệng mỉm cười mà. Hơi vân tiến vào lại đi ra ngoài, Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới phát hiện trong phòng chỉ còn bọn họ hai người, trên bàn bãi một cái hắn chưa thấy qua tế bạch bình sứ, nghiêng nghiêng cắm một chi hoa mai, héo đầu héo não bộ dáng, không giống như là buổi sáng tân chiết.

Chờ đưa Ngô Lỗi ra gia môn, trở lại chính mình trong phòng nhìn đến bên cửa sổ trống rỗng đào bình, Lưu hạo nhiên mới rốt cuộc xác nhận, Ngô Lỗi tối hôm qua thật sự đã tới, hắn thật sự bỏ xuống mỹ kiều nương, dẫn theo một bầu rượu, xuyên qua nhắm chặt nhị môn, đi vào hắn nhà ở.

—— còn mang đi hắn hoa mai.

06

Bởi vì Ngô lão phu nhân luôn mãi giục, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là quyết định đi Ngô ứng hỏi chiêu số, hoa 8000 hai chuẩn bị bạc bắt lấy Du Châu cái kia thiếu. Kỳ thật hắn trong lòng rõ ràng, chính mình tuy giao du rộng lớn, lại không tốt luồn cúi, với con đường làm quan thượng chỉ sợ là khó có thành tựu, bất quá thấy lão phu nhân thật sự đỏ mắt mười ba phòng lừng lẫy phô trương, hắn lại từ trước đến nay cực hiếu thuận chính mình quả phụ, liền khẽ cắn môi, quyết ý ở Du Châu nhậm thượng làm ra điểm thành tích tới.

Năm sau điều lệnh phát xuống dưới, mệnh Ngô Lỗi ít ngày nữa đi nhậm chức. Hắn nguyên liền không có gì hảo giao tiếp, trong nhà trên dưới liền bắt đầu khí thế ngất trời mà vì hắn chuẩn bị hành trang, chọn mua tuyển chọn tùy tùng tỳ nữ, Ngô Lỗi nguyên bản tính toán mang lão phu nhân cùng đi, chính là lão nhân gia cố thổ nan li, liền không lại kiên trì, nghĩ bàn bạc kỹ hơn không muộn.

Hắn vô luận như thế nào cũng không chịu mang sơ vũ —— nói là làm nàng an tâm hầu hạ lão phu nhân, xem ý tứ, về sau khiến cho nàng đi theo lão phu nhân sống qua. Sơ vũ phía trước nháo quá một hồi, lần này không cho nàng đi Du Châu, lại không khỏi một phen khóc nháo. Lão phu nhân cũng không hảo cưỡng cầu: "Nương chỉ lo lắng, bên cạnh ngươi không cái bên người nữ quyến, lui tới nhiều có bất tiện."

"Đến bên kia lại mua một cái cũng là giống nhau," Ngô Lỗi khó được một lần ở mẫu thân trước mặt cường ngạnh lên, "Thỉnh mẫu thân yên tâm chính là."

Kế tiếp đó là mấy ngày liền mở tiệc chiêu đãi, Ngô Lỗi mấy cái bằng hữu biết hắn phải đi, hôm nay thỉnh hắn dạo chơi công viên thưởng tuyết, ngày mai ước hắn lên núi làm thơ. Bởi vì bỗng nhiên đáp thượng Ngô ứng hỏi thuyền lớn, có mấy cái không thường lui tới ăn chơi trác táng thậm chí bị kỹ diên tới thỉnh.

Ngày xưa Ngô Lỗi là không tiếc với gặp dịp thì chơi, lúc này lại nhất nhất từ chối. Vân châu trong thành liền dần dần truyền khai, nói Ngô gia ngũ gia có lẽ là chuẩn bị ở Du Châu tục huyền —— bọn họ lại nơi nào tưởng được đến nơi này đầu có cái Lưu xa chi đâu?

07

Bởi vì còn có vườn ở kiến, Lưu hạo nhiên đành phải muộn mấy tháng lại đi Du Châu. Đường ca nhi biết phụ thân muốn rời nhà, sắp đến xuất phát khi, tiểu nhân cũng khóc, lão cũng khóc, mấy cái sớm phân gia đi ra ngoài thân thích cũng chạy tới tiễn đưa, khóc người liền lại nhiều mấy cái, Ngô Lỗi bị vài vị thúc thúc bá bá dặn dò đến không kiên nhẫn, các nữ quyến lại không biết khắc chế, tâm phiền ý loạn trên mặt đất xe, hướng Du Châu đi.

Để du sau, châu phủ nha môn người nhiều chuyện tạp, hắn lui tới xã giao, chuẩn bị trên dưới liền hoa hơn tháng. Hắn từ trước không lý quá châu vụ, may mà tri phủ là Ngô ứng hỏi thê tộc thúc thúc, đối hắn quan tâm có thêm, thêm chi hắn pha thông thời vụ, ra tay hào phóng, đồng liêu đối hắn đều thập phần khách khí.

Lưu hạo nhiên lưu tại vân châu, Ngô Lỗi bên người đắc lực người cũng chỉ có một cái lão thái thái phái tới quản sự mụ mụ, nhà cửa đặt mua đến vội vàng, miễn cưỡng có thể ở người mà thôi, nhưng hắn ở Du Châu cô độc một mình, đã không có lão mẫu thân tộc nơi chốn quản thúc, Ngô Lỗi ngoài miệng không nói, trong lòng chân chính là thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

"Lão gia, vân châu gởi thư!"

Ngày này vừa lúc gặp nghỉ tắm gội, Ngô Lỗi mượn đồng liêu bản đơn lẻ chính sao, nghe thấy đông tới này một giọng nói tay run lên, này trang liền tính là phế đi.

Ngô mẫu cùng Lưu hạo nhiên thư nhà mấy ngày trước đây mới đến, lúc này sẽ là ai cho hắn viết thư đâu? Ngô Lỗi tiếp nhận tới vừa thấy, phong thư thượng một chữ cũng không, nghi vấn nặng nề mà đem tin xé rách.

Thấy tin thượng đệ nhất hành tự, Ngô Lỗi sắc mặt liền thay đổi, cầm tin tay thế nhưng đánh lên run tới, sắc mặt khó coi đến dọa người, đông tới trong lòng luống cuống, nghĩ chẳng lẽ là lão phu nhân xảy ra chuyện? Hắn trong lòng có chút khẩn trương: "Lão gia...... Lão gia?"

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên tỉnh quá thần tới, lặp lại lại nhìn mấy lần, hai bước đi đến lò hỏa trước, đem tin đầu đi vào, nhìn kia trang giấy châm tẫn, sắc mặt tro tàn giống nhau: "Bị xe, ta muốn đi gặp Tri phủ đại nhân."

Chờ bất quá chén trà nhỏ công phu, tri phủ liền vội vàng từ hậu đường ra tới, hắn so Ngô Lỗi còn sớm biết rằng tin tức: "Ngươi cũng biết?"

Ngô Lỗi đờ đẫn gật đầu: "Thái Tử thế nhưng...... Sao có thể đâu?"

Gởi thư cư nhiên cư nhiên là Ngô ứng hỏi tự tay viết. Tin nói, Thái Tử đã một tháng chưa từng có bất luận cái gì tin tức, hoàng thành cấm vệ quân gần đây điều động thường xuyên, cung vua khủng sinh bất trắc, làm hắn sớm làm tính toán. Hắn tuy đạm bạc, nhưng trong triều việc cũng biết một vài: Thiên tử tuổi già đa nghi, Thái Tử vị cư Đông Cung mười sáu năm, một người dưới đồng thời cũng là như đi trên băng mỏng, nơm nớp lo sợ, càng miễn bàn Nhị hoàng tử chậm chạp không chịu đến đất phong, lòng muông dạ thú, mọi người đều biết. Ngô gia là làm bằng sắt Thái Tử đảng, Đông Cung một khi đổi chủ, tổ lật nào còn trứng lành? Ngô gia trên dưới chỉ có nhắm mắt chờ chết mà thôi.

"Đại nhân," hắn không chút do dự quỳ xuống, "Lão mẫu trẻ nhỏ đều ở vân châu, hạ quan thật sự không yên lòng, thỉnh đại nhân chuẩn hạ quan một tháng giả an bài thỏa đáng, đại ân đại đức, vĩnh thế không quên."

Tri phủ thở dài một tiếng, hắn vốn là qua tuổi nửa trăm, giờ phút này càng phảng phất già rồi mười tuổi: "Ai, ngươi đi đi."

Vân du nhị châu cách xa nhau nói có xa hay không, nói xa cũng không gần, Ngô Lỗi một người ra roi thúc ngựa, cũng có mười dư thiên lộ trình.

Hắn ngày đêm kiêm trình mà lên đường thời điểm, vân châu Ngô gia mấy phòng đã loạn thành một đoàn.

Liền ở Ngô Lỗi thu được tin ngày thứ ba, Ngô ứng hỏi đã bị trong kinh tới thánh chỉ hung hăng trách cứ, nói hắn mượn cớ Thái Tử chi danh chiêu hiền nạp sĩ, thật là mua quan dục tước, ám mưu tư lợi, còn trách hắn châm ngòi thị phi, rắp tâm hại người, ngay trong ngày khởi cách đi hết thảy chức vụ, áp hướng kinh đô đãi thẩm.

Truyền chỉ thái giám buổi sáng để vân, buổi chiều liền bắt người đi rồi, này đó quyền hoạn trước nay nhạn quá rút mao, hành quá nơi đây cư nhiên liền một ngụm cơm canh cũng không chịu dùng, tựa nửa điểm không muốn cùng Ngô gia nhấc lên quan hệ.

Này rõ ràng là bỏ xe bảo soái, muốn xá Ngô gia mà bảo Thái Tử!

Du Châu cái kia sai sự vận tác, Ngô ứng hỏi tuy làm được sạch sẽ, nhưng quan trường trung sự bất quá trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra mà thôi, Du Châu trên dưới ai không biết Ngô Lỗi là đi rồi Ngô ứng hỏi phương pháp? Ngô lão phu nhân nghe tin ngất trên mặt đất, tỉnh lại sau đấm ngực dừng chân, hô to chính mình lầm Ngô Lỗi. Nàng vốn là tuổi tác đã cao, kinh này càng là một bệnh không dậy nổi.

Ngô Lỗi mấy cái thứ đệ toàn không nên thân, thấy lão phu nhân thời gian vô nhiều, Ngô Lỗi lại không ở vân châu, đều vô cùng lo lắng mà mưu tính khởi công trung tiền cùng lão phu nhân vốn riêng tới, Lưu hạo nhiên một bên phái người phi mã cấp Ngô Lỗi đi tin, một bên còn muốn y lão phu nhân ý tứ bắt đầu bán của cải lấy tiền mặt Ngô gia sản nghiệp, càng miễn bàn ứng đối vài vị lão gia phu nhân vô khổng bất nhập nhìn trộm, quả thực sứt đầu mẻ trán, phân thân thiếu phương pháp.

Lão phu nhân sở lự lại so với hắn thâm một tầng, giường bệnh phía trên như cũ sát phạt quyết đoán: "Không cần chờ Ngô Lỗi đã trở lại, cửa hàng ruộng đất mặc kệ cũng thế, trong nhà còn có chút vàng, ta nơi này còn có đồ tế nhuyễn cùng vàng bạc, ngươi không phải nô tịch, toàn lấy ra đi nơi khác đặt mua sản nghiệp, nhớ đến chính ngươi danh nghĩa...... Không cần cho ta lưu quan tài tiền."

"Giữ được đường ca nhi, vô luận như thế nào, muốn giữ được đường ca nhi......"

Lời nói là như thế này nói, Lưu hạo nhiên không có khả năng không đợi Ngô Lỗi, lo lắng đề phòng trung lại qua mấy ngày, người rốt cuộc đã trở lại. Hắn lữ đồ lao khổ, một chút mã liền trước mắt tối sầm ngã quỵ trên mặt đất. Người gác cổng người ba chân bốn cẳng đem hắn giá đi vào rót canh sâm, ấn huyệt nhân trung, sau một lúc lâu mới chuyển tỉnh.

Lão phu nhân thấy hắn bình an không có việc gì, không khỏi lại là tâm tình kích động, bệnh tình ngược lại càng trọng vài phần, Ngô Lỗi thấy mẫu thân hình dung tiều tụy, cũng chỉ có một bên duyên y hỏi dược, một bên nhiều hơn trấn an.

Gia phó trung vô luận như thế nào nguyện ý lưu lại, hắn không có cưỡng cầu, tưởng rời đi cũng đều có thể lãnh một số tiền —— sơ vũ cũng đi rồi. Ba cái tỷ muội sớm đã xuất giá, các huynh đệ cùng hắn đều là mặt ngọt lòng đắng nhiều năm khập khiễng, lúc này càng lười đến vì bọn họ nhọc lòng.

Ngô Lỗi có càng chuyện quan trọng làm.

Đường ca nhi sợ hãi, phụ thân không ở bên người, tổ mẫu một bệnh không dậy nổi, nghe người ta nói, nàng là muốn "Không được". Lưu thúc vội đến nhìn không thấy bóng người, may mắn còn có nhũ mẫu ngày đêm thủ. Đường ca nhi thấy Ngô Lỗi chính là môi một bẹp, phi giống nhau nhào vào hắn trong lòng ngực oa oa khóc lớn lên, trong miệng "Cha", "Cha" mà kêu cái không ngừng.

Giờ này khắc này tất cả hối hận đều là uổng công, Ngô Lỗi không được vuốt ve nhi tử diện mạo, khuyên dỗ trong chốc lát, tim như bị đao cắt giống nhau. Dù cho cùng Dương thị bất hòa, cái này con trai độc nhất trước sau là hắn tâm đầu nhục, chính hắn bị môn đình có hạn, hơn hai mươi năm không được tự do, đã sớm thầm hạ quyết tâm không cho đường ca nhi giẫm lên vết xe đổ, sung sướng vô ưu mà lớn lên.

Nhưng mà thế sự tùy sóng, chìm nổi khó liệu, hôm nay họa đã là không thể tránh được, hắn chỉ sợ không thể nhìn đến đường ca nhi trưởng thành kia một ngày.

Trời tối đi xuống, hài tử rốt cuộc còn nhỏ, ở Ngô Lỗi trong lòng ngực khóc lóc khóc lóc liền buồn ngủ lên, híp mắt không được gật đầu, Ngô Lỗi nhẹ giọng hống trong chốc lát, đem ngủ vật nhỏ trả lại cấp vú nuôi. Cốt nhục chia lìa há ngăn thiên nan vạn nan? Nhưng lại khó cũng không có cách nào, hắn vẫy vẫy tay, nói không nên lời một chữ, vú nuôi hiểu ý, ôm đường ca nhi đi ra ngoài, đông tới vì các nàng an bài ngựa xe, đi hướng Ngô Lỗi vì đường ca nhi an bài chỗ dung thân.

Đường ca nhi vừa đi, trong nhà yên tĩnh, cũng lãnh xuống dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên nhấc chân muốn đi thêm than, bỗng nhiên nghe được Ngô Lỗi mỏi mệt đến cực điểm thanh âm: "Qua hôm nay, ngươi cũng đi thôi."

Tuy rằng sớm có dự cảm, nghe được lời này Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là trước mắt một trận biến thành màu đen: "Ta...... Ta như thế nào có thể! Núi đao biển lửa, ta cũng đến bồi ngươi!"

Thấy Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc xuống dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay kéo hắn: "Sự tình chưa chắc liền hư đến nước này, ngươi bất quá là Ngô ứng hỏi thân tộc......"

"Ngô thạc đã hạ chiếu ngục!" Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, "Hoàng đế là đối Thái Tử nổi lên lòng nghi ngờ, muốn bắt Ngô gia khai đao...... Lúc này đây ta bãi quan miễn chức không thể tránh được, chém đầu xét nhà cũng không cũng biết!"

Hắn trong mắt có nước mắt: "Phụ khanh rất nhiều, làm Ngô Lỗi kiếp sau trả lại đi."

Kiếp sau trả lại.

Bọn họ chi gian ái muội nhiều năm, hiểu nhau mấy tháng, chỉ phải này một câu hứa hẹn, nghĩ đến lệnh người bật cười. Lưu hạo nhiên qua đi chưa từng cảm thấy ủy khuất quá, bởi vì hắn nhất vãng tình thâm, một bên tình nguyện, nhất ý cô hành, tổng cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi sáng trong như bầu trời minh nguyệt, dù cho không chiếm được, nhìn cũng là tốt.

Nhưng lại cứ bọn họ lẫn nhau tố tâm sự, có cái kia uống rượu tán phiếm đông đêm, có này mấy tháng thư tín đưa tình, âm thư lui tới, hắn thậm chí còn ở chờ mong Du Châu rời xa hết thảy một chỗ, không có cái kia nhà cao cửa rộng trung ánh mắt hung ác nham hiểm lão phụ nhân, không có con hắn, cũng không có gì vân vân vũ vũ, liền bọn họ hai người. Ngô Lỗi đi nha môn ứng mão, hắn liền ở trong phủ xử lý công việc vặt, Ngô Lỗi nghỉ tắm gội ở nhà, bọn họ liền có thể lái xe đi xa giao ngắm hoa uống rượu, hoặc là nào cũng không đi, ở nhà đọc sách uống trà.

Hắn ở trong lòng đem loại này nhật tử gọi là "Bên nhau".

—— Ngô Lỗi thậm chí còn mang đi hắn hoa mai.

Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên cảm thấy ủy khuất, bỗng nhiên sinh hận, tưởng hung tợn mà chất vấn, tưởng chọc Ngô Lỗi tâm oa, muốn dùng độc nhất ngôn ngữ làm hắn áy náy, làm hắn hối hận, nhưng mà Ngô Lỗi đầu vai giống phiêu linh lá cây giống nhau rào rạt run rẩy, nghẹn ngào thanh bị cường tự áp lực ở trong cổ họng —— hắn cũng không phải không đau.

"Từ sau này, ta không cần bồi lạp......" Ngô Lỗi hít sâu một hơi, tự giễu mà cười, "Huống hồ ngươi cũng không phải cam tâm cả đời phụng dưỡng người khác, có phải thế không? Ngươi viết những cái đó thi văn, từ ta nơi này mượn thư, ta đều xem qua, đều biết...... Như vậy kinh ngạc làm cái gì? Cùng ngươi trụ một cái viện nhi trương tứ ca, hắn cái gì đều nghe ta."

Những năm gần đây, ở Lưu hạo nhiên không biết địa phương, Ngô Lỗi nguyên lai cũng là vẫn luôn nhìn chăm chú vào hắn.

"Ngươi ở thư thượng phê bình ta nhìn, đều rất có kiến giải, như vậy đọc khổng Mạnh, thông lõi đời, minh lý lẽ, chẳng sợ không vào triều làm quan, cũng tất nhiên có một phen làm. Nhiều năm như vậy đem ngươi lưu tại bên người, ta phải nói, ta có tư tâm...... Hiện tại cái gì tư tâm cũng vô dụng."

"Ta nơi này còn có chút hiện bạc, ngươi không phải vẫn luôn muốn đi Hồ Châu, còn muốn làm cái nông dân chuyên trồng hoa? Vậy đi thôi, mua mấy khối đồng ruộng mướn vài người, đừng quá mệt mỏi."

"Trong nhà còn có hoa loại, đều là thực tốt, năm nay trà mới còn có rất nhiều, ngươi cũng đều mang đi, ta nơi này còn có mấy phương nghiên, không, không được, nghiên quá nặng......"

Cốt nhục chia lìa đau cùng đối tiền đồ chưa biết sợ hãi cùng nhau đánh úp lại, Ngô Lỗi sống trong nhung lụa xuôi gió xuôi nước trước nửa đời cứ như vậy không hề dự triệu mà chung kết, một cái đen nhánh con đường phía trước ở dưới chân trải ra, hắn không có lựa chọn mà đạp đi lên. Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên không giống nhau, rời đi này tòa nhà cao cửa rộng, hắn còn có một lần nữa bắt đầu cơ hội.

Ngô Lỗi cũng không biết chính mình đang nói chút cái gì, chỉ là nói liên miên dặn dò chút không quan hệ đau khổ nói. Ngay sau đó, thình lình xảy ra ôm ấp đánh gãy hắn, thô ráp áo ngoài, mang theo như có như không lãnh hương, là khi còn nhỏ hắn từng hưởng thụ quá, sau khi lớn lên dần dần quên mất, Lưu hạo nhiên ôm ấp.

"Đá chồng chất," Lưu hạo nhiên buột miệng thốt ra, "Ngươi không thể lúc này làm ta đi......"

A, lâu lắm chưa từng nghe qua tên này. Nguyên lai ở "Thản chi" cùng "Tử xa" phía trước, "Đá chồng chất" cùng "Hạo nhiên" cũng đã quen biết hiểu nhau rất nhiều rất nhiều năm.

Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng tránh ra cái này ôm ấp: "Đi thôi, hạo nhiên, đi thôi. Gặp được ngươi là ta kiếp này rất may, nếu là thật sự có kiếp sau......"

Hắn mặt bỗng nhiên đỏ, giống trong viện hoa mai như vậy diễm lệ, bám vào Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai nói câu cái gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt, biểu tình như là chua xót, lại như là vui mừng, qua đã lâu, hắn mới đem mặt vùi vào bàn tay, nhẹ giọng nức nở lên.

08

"27 năm hồn một mộng, không biết tha hương là cố hương." Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên nhớ tới Lưu hạo nhiên ở bọn họ cuối cùng một phong thư từ qua lại trung viết câu, mà nam nhân đã đi ra môn đi.

09

Trung thu qua đi theo một trận mưa, thời tiết lập tức lạnh xuống dưới, ban ngày một ngày tái một ngày mà đoản đi xuống. Hương thục cửa cây ngô đồng lá cây thất bại, rơi trên mặt đất, bé trai nhóm bảo bối dường như nhặt lên tới lôi kéo chơi, so với ai khác diệp ngạnh càng rắn chắc, tôn tú tài gia lão tam liền thanh luôn luôn bá đạo, cách vách vương đại nương gia nhị ca không phục hắn, hai người các có ủng độn, đấu đến khí thế ngất trời.

Lưu úc đường cũng có mấy cái bạn thân, nhưng tại đây loại quá mức nhiệt liệt không khí trung, hắn trước nay đều có vẻ có điểm không hợp nhau. Ôm rương đựng sách thật cẩn thận mà vòng qua hai đám người, hắn chính cân nhắc hôm nay công khóa, chợt nghe phía sau có người ngữ khí bất thiện kêu hắn: "Ngươi đứng lại!"

Hắn quay người lại, quả nhiên là tôn liền thanh, cái mũi không phải cái mũi mắt không phải mắt mà, mà nhìn giống như là muốn tìm tra, quả nhiên, tôn lão tam cổ một ngạnh: "Ngươi dẫm đến ta lá cây, ngươi bồi ta!"

Úc đường công khóa là mấy chục cái trong bọn trẻ tốt nhất, tôn liền thanh luôn luôn rất là tú tài chi tử thân phận kiêu ngạo, nhưng úc đường nhập thục sau, tiên sinh tán thưởng ánh mắt lại toàn cho cái này viết giùm thư từ thư sinh nghèo nhi tử, hắn tuổi tác còn nhỏ, khó tránh khỏi chua xót khẩu khổ, thường thường mà tìm úc đường phiền toái.

"Ngươi bồi ta!"

Hôm nay tiên sinh khen úc đường tự hảo, tôn lão tam đây là bệnh đau mắt lại tái phát. Lưu úc đường lười đến cùng hắn dây dưa, quay đầu liền đi.

"Đứng lại!" Tôn liền thanh khí cấp bại hoại, "Hảo vô lễ đồ vật, rốt cuộc là không nương!"

Đây cũng là lời lẽ tầm thường, hảo không thú vị. Úc đường quay người lại cấp tôn liền thanh một cái đại đại xem thường: "Có người có nương, viết tự không cũng vẫn là cẩu bò giống nhau."

"Đường Nhi. "

Một cái màu xanh lá bố sam nam tử trường thân ngọc lập đứng ở giao lộ, là úc đường cha, sắc mặt lãnh đạm mà nhìn tôn liền thanh. Tôn liền thanh chạy nhanh nhắm lại miệng —— hắn xem Lưu úc đường nào nào đều không vừa mắt, thấy hắn cha lại đại khí cũng không dám ra, chỉ cảm thấy cái này thư sinh lạnh lùng đến quá phận, khó có thể thân cận.

Nghe bảo trường nói, Lưu úc đường hắn cha có 30 tuổi, nguyên lai là cho phía nam nhà giàu nhân gia làm hạ nhân, tôn liền thanh biết đến nhà giàu nhân gia chỉ có cách vách thôn hồ viên ngoại gia, nhà hắn hạ nhân cũng chỉ gặp qua quản gia hồ thuận, nhưng vô luận như thế nào tôn liền thanh cũng tưởng tượng không ra trước mắt cái này mảnh khảnh văn nhã nam nhân cùng hồ thuận giống nhau, nước miếng bay tứ tung, la lên hét xuống bộ dáng tới.

Úc đường ôm rương đựng sách đi đến nam nhân bên người, ủy ủy khuất khuất mà kêu một tiếng "Cha", nam nhân vỗ vỗ hắn bối, duỗi tay đi đề rương đựng sách, bị thiếu niên vừa quay người tránh thoát.

Này nam nhân chính là ba năm trước đây rời đi Ngô gia Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu úc đường không cần thiết nói, đúng là Ngô Lỗi con trai độc nhất "Đường ca nhi". Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc không có đi Hồ Châu trồng hoa, mà là ở kinh giao thôn trang nhỏ ẩn cư xuống dưới, tự mình coi chừng đường ca nhi ba năm.

Úc đường không cho hắn hỗ trợ, hắn liền cũng không nói cái gì, giống như người không có việc gì mà xoay người đi rồi.

Hắn xưa nay là cái dạng này, đối nhân ái đáp không để ý tới, người trong thôn nhiều ít đều cảm thấy hắn có vài phần kỳ quặc, trừ bỏ ngẫu nhiên tìm hắn viết giùm thư từ công văn, cơ hồ cũng không cùng bọn họ phụ tử lui tới. Úc đường cũng thói quen dưỡng phụ ít lời, yên lặng đi theo nam nhân phía sau.

Lưu hạo nhiên rất ít tới đón hắn, thứ nhất bọn họ trụ tiểu viện ly hương thục không xa, thứ hai Lưu hạo nhiên năm gần đây càng thêm lười biếng, không yêu gặp người. Úc đường cũng không phải hoạt bát hài tử, nói chuyện liền chỉ có từ Lưu hạo nhiên nơi này bắt đầu: "Hôm nay học cái gì?"

Nam hài công khóa hảo thật sự, mỗi ngày sở học thuộc như lòng bàn tay, úc đường học đồ vật Lưu hạo nhiên cũng phần lớn đọc quá, nghe không được gật đầu. Hắn đọc sách tuy nhiều, lại không tinh với khổng Mạnh, cho nên cũng không dám ở việc học thượng dạy dỗ úc đường. Nghe nam hài có vài phần đắc ý mà nói lên chính mình tự bị tiên sinh khích lệ, hắn cũng có chung vinh dự: "Hảo, hảo, ngươi tự so với ta có bộ dáng, đi theo tiên sinh hảo hảo học, quá mấy năm, ta vì ngươi thỉnh một vị càng tốt lão sư."

Úc đường cảm thấy hắn hôm nay có điểm cổ quái phấn khởi, lại nói không rõ, khi nói chuyện liền tới rồi một chỗ ngõa xá linh đinh tiểu viện. Kinh thành vùng ngoại ô cảnh sắc cùng Vân Châu so sánh với kém đến xa, mới vừa dọn tiến vào khi nguyên bản loại vài cọng nguyệt quý, Lưu hạo nhiên không quá thích, sơ với chiếu cố mà nhậm chúng nó chết héo, hiện nay loại mấy lũng rau xanh. Đông Nam giác một cây cây mai xử lý đến lại tinh tế, sơ lưa thưa rơi xuống đất lập, chỉ chờ nở hoa.

Cánh cửa nhắm chặt, đi vào bên trong cánh cửa, liền nghe thấy một cổ mùi thịt, cơm ở bếp thượng. Úc đường tiến tây phòng buông rương đựng sách tịnh qua tay, Lưu hạo nhiên đã dọn xong đồ ăn ở trên bàn chờ hắn.

Cơm chiều còn tính phong phú, tuy không thể so từ trước chú ý, gạo trắng tinh mặt cũng không phải bình thường nông gia hưởng thụ đến khởi. Úc đường dạ dày nhược chút, Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo hắn ẩn cư tại đây, thức ăn cũng không dám hàm hồ. Đúng là trường thân mình thời điểm, nam hài một hồi vùi đầu khổ ăn, ngẫu nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, phát hiện dưỡng phụ đã buông chén đũa, yên lặng nhìn hắn.

Này ánh mắt úc đường cũng không xa lạ, có đôi khi hắn ở đông thất tập viết ôn thư, Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt sẽ lặng lẽ từ trên tay việc chuyển tới hắn trên mặt tới, giống đang xem hắn, lại giống như chỉ là đang ngẩn người.

Hôm nay Lưu hạo nhiên lại phá lệ bất đồng chút, bởi vì úc đường phát hiện dưỡng phụ đặt lên bàn tay đều đang run rẩy. Nam hài khó hiểu hỏi: "Cha...... Ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu, úc đường đang định hỏi lại, bỗng nhiên bên ngoài truyền đến một người nam nhân tiếng la: "Lục thúc ở nhà sao? Ta là đông tới."

Ai là lục thúc? Cái gì tới? Úc đường kinh ngạc, Lưu hạo nhiên lại vội vàng đứng dậy đi ra cửa, trên đường còn suýt nữa bị cửa rửa rau thùng sẫy.

Không bao lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo cái đôi mắt nhỏ lắng tai thiếu niên vào phòng, ước chừng mười bốn lăm tuổi tuổi, vẻ mặt khôn khéo giống. Úc đường chính cảm thấy hắn quen mắt, thiếu niên lại "Bùm" một tiếng hướng hắn quỳ xuống, vững chắc mà trên mặt đất "Phanh" "Phanh" "Phanh" mà dập đầu lạy ba cái, hỉ khí dương dương mà đứng lên, miệng xưng "Thiếu gia".

Úc đường nơi nào gặp qua này trận trượng, sợ tới mức nguy hiểm thật không từ trên ghế rơi xuống.

Hắn như thế nào biết, cái này đại ca ca mang đến chính là Thái Tử đăng cơ sau, hạ lệnh đặc xá chiếu ngục một mười hai danh tội quan tin tức. Úc đường ruột phụ thân, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng đông tới cũ chủ Ngô Lỗi, đến nay đã đóng ở chiếu ngục ba năm nửa. Cùng hắn cùng nhau hoạch xá còn có Ngô gia mười ba phòng Ngô ứng hỏi phụ tử, Ngô gia một cái khác tông chất, trước Thái Tử tẩy mã, Thái Tử thiếu phó chờ một chúng Thái Tử thuộc quan.

Này mười hai người trung có năm người quan phục nguyên chức, Ngô Lỗi cũng tại đây liệt, mặt khác bảy người đều có thăng chức. Tiên hoàng lấy lôi đình vạn quân chi thế dọn dẹp "Thái Tử đảng", nguyên lai là vì nhi tử bảo tồn nhưng dùng chi tài. Những người này có lặng yên không một tiếng động mà chết ở ngục trung, sống sót rốt cuộc trở thành tân vương triều trụ cột vững vàng, trong đó vài người thậm chí thuận thế trạm thượng quyền lực đỉnh núi.

Lưu hạo nhiên không quan tâm này đó, hắn bắt đầu giúp úc đường thu thập đồ vật.

Đông tới sẽ đem Ngô Lỗi đưa tới nơi này tới, tiếp thượng úc đường cùng nhau hồi phía nam đi, nguyên bản vì phương tiện làm úc đường tùy Lưu hạo nhiên họ, hiện giờ cũng có thể sửa trở về, tên cũng nên một lần nữa lấy. Úc đường đồ vật nguyên bản rất nhiều, nhưng đều có thể đi trở về lại mua, cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên thu tới thu đi, chỉ thu thập ra tới một cái tiểu đến đáng thương bao vây.

10

Ngô Lỗi khi trở về, Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở viện trước bàn gỗ thượng rửa rau.

Cái bàn thấp bé, Lưu hạo nhiên vóc dáng cao, liền đem một con bồn gỗ đảo khấu ở trên bàn, rửa rau bồn lung lay sắp đổ mà bãi ở phía trên. Bỗng nhiên nghe thấy cổng tre ê a một vang, hắn còn tưởng rằng là úc đường tan học đã trở lại, đầu cũng không hồi: "Đi vào trước nghỉ một chút, uống miếng nước đi."

Trả lời hắn lại không phải con nuôi trĩ đồng thanh âm, mà là một cái hắn đã từng vô cùng quen thuộc, hiện giờ lại vô cùng xa lạ người: "Ta đây môn ở trong phòng chờ ngươi?"

Rầm.

Liền bồn mang đồ ăn cùng nhau rơi trên mặt đất. Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi xoay người, thấy một thân màu xanh lá bố sam nam nhân trong tay ôm cái hài tử, có vài phần vô thố mà đứng ở sân khẩu.

Hắn ngồi xổm xuống, từng bước từng bước mà đi nhặt lăn xuống đầy đất rau xanh: "...... Hảo."

Vì thế Ngô Lỗi thật sự mang theo hài tử đi vào trong phòng đi, ngồi ở đông gian giường đất duyên thượng đẳng hắn. Lưu hạo nhiên thất thần mà xắt rau nấu cơm, trộm ngắm liếc mắt một cái, thấy úc đường còn bị Ngô Lỗi ôm vào trong ngực.

Nam hài tám tuổi, vẫn là nho nhỏ một con, so hương thục mặt khác hài tử đều phải lùn một chút, súc ở Ngô Lỗi trong lòng ngực trắng nõn sạch sẽ một đoàn, một lớn một nhỏ mặt mày tương tự.

Nhiều năm không gặp, úc đường có điểm câu nệ. Bất quá không quan hệ, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi dù sao cũng là huyết mạch tương liên phụ tử, giả lấy thời gian, tổng hội một lần nữa thân cận lên.

11

Là đêm, Ngô Lỗi ở úc đường trong phòng trụ hạ, phụ tử hai người không ngừng nói chuyện. Lưu hạo nhiên nằm thẳng ở đông gian, nghe Ngô Lỗi nói liên miên ngữ thanh, úc đường khanh khách tiếng cười, qua thật lâu mới quy về yên lặng.

Có nhẹ nhàng tiếng bước chân, trời lạnh, trùng điểu không minh, một chút động tĩnh ở đêm khuya đều phá lệ rõ ràng. Lưu hạo nhiên nghe thấy Ngô Lỗi nhắc tới thô sứ chén trà đổ nước, ừng ực ừng ực uống xong đi thanh âm. Sau đó tiếng bước chân đi tới hắn trước cửa, thật cẩn thận mà, ở cửa chần chừ.

"Ta không ngủ."

Hắn bỗng nhiên mở miệng, dọa Ngô Lỗi nhảy dựng, đi vào tới đóng cửa lại, đứng ở cạnh cửa không nói lời nào, trong bóng đêm bọn họ lặng im.

Này ba năm tới, Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên một lần mặt cũng chưa thấy qua, Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên ngoài mặc kệ như thế nào chuẩn bị, Thái Tử đảng trung này mấy cái tội quan đều không được thăm, người nhà chỉ có thể nguyệt nguyệt đưa tiền đưa vật đi vào, nếu không ai thông tri nhặt xác, liền biết người còn ở.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi dậy tới, tay run, mồi lửa vài lần đều đánh không châm, khó khăn mới đem ngọn nến điểm thượng, nương quang tinh tế đánh giá cửa người.

"...... Hao gầy."

Ngô Lỗi vốn là khắc chế, nghe thấy Lưu hạo nhiên nghẹn ngào nói ra những lời này, nhất thời cũng bất chấp rất nhiều, hai bước tiến lên chim én về tổ giống nhau quăng vào hắn trong lòng ngực: "Hạo nhiên, ngươi hảo sao, này ba năm ngươi được không?"

Ta không tốt, ngươi ở kia không thấy thiên nhật địa phương chịu khổ, ta như thế nào có thể hảo? Lưu hạo nhiên vuốt hắn tán loạn phát: "Ta hảo, ta thực hảo."

Hắn nói như vậy, Ngô Lỗi là không tin. Ngô Lỗi nhập chiếu ngục sau không lâu lão phu nhân liền qua đời, nếu không có Lưu hạo nhiên đưa tiền đưa cơm, đói cũng muốn đói chết ở bên trong. Úc đường mẫu tộc suy thoái, lại không có đáng tin cậy trưởng bối tại bên người, nếu không có Lưu hạo nhiên bảo hộ, lại không biết muốn ăn nhiều ít đau khổ.

Thấy Ngô Lỗi không ngôn ngữ, Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi: "Ngươi thế nào, có hay không chịu khổ? Chịu hình không có? Ta nguyệt nguyệt cho ngươi tặng đồ đi vào, đều thu được sao?"

Chịu khổ là nhất định sẽ ăn, hình cũng bị một chút, ngục tốt mỗi người nhạn quá rút mao, đồ vật Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật chỉ có thể thu được một nửa. Hắn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực gật gật đầu: "Không ăn cái gì đau khổ, cũng không chịu hình, đồ vật ta toàn thu được, nguyệt nguyệt đều có thể thu được."

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không tin, nửa kéo nửa ôm mà đem Ngô Lỗi kéo đến trên giường đất tới, duỗi tay giải hắn xiêm y. Ngô Lỗi không thắng nổi hắn, áo trên bị cởi xuống dưới.

Quả nhiên ở tái nhợt trên sống lưng, còn lưu có vài đạo nhàn nhạt vết roi, cánh tay thượng cũng có ứ thương. Này sống trong nhung lụa đại lão gia, khi nào ăn qua loại này đau khổ? Khi còn nhỏ dạy học tại nhà tiên sinh tay đấm bản chính là Ngô Lỗi chịu quá lớn nhất tội.

Lưu hạo nhiên đau lòng mà nói không nên lời lời nói, Ngô Lỗi an ủi hắn: "Liền lúc này đây, sau lại liền không làm khó chúng ta, đại khái là tiên đế có ý chỉ, sợ cái kia mấy cái lão gia hỏa bị đánh chết."

"Thật sự không có việc gì," hắn duỗi tay nâng Lưu hạo nhiên gương mặt, làm hắn đỏ bừng hai mắt nhìn về phía chính mình: "Không có việc gì......"

"Bang", ngọn nến tuôn ra một cái hoa đèn, Ngô Lỗi tráng lá gan ở trước mắt người trên môi chạm vào một chạm vào, hắn trước kia không làm như vậy quá, đã cảm thấy mới mẻ, lại cảm thấy sợ hãi, sợ Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn không có tâm tư, cũng sợ hắn không thích.

"Ngươi phải biết rằng," Lưu hạo nhiên nói giọng khàn khàn, "Ta không phải không thể không có ngươi."

Ngô Lỗi tâm chậm rãi rơi xuống đi.

Hắn co rúm lại ở đệm chăn bên trong, kinh hoàng lại đáng thương, Lưu hạo nhiên lại bỗng nhiên cười, hắn hơi hơi rủ xuống khóe mắt, đĩnh kiều chóp mũi, đều bị kể ra ngày xưa nhu tình.

"Ta không phải không thể không có ngươi," hắn nói, "Chỉ là nếu không có ngươi, cũng sẽ không có người khác."

Ngô Lỗi nước mắt rốt cuộc hạ xuống, hắn nức nở: "Ta cũng chỉ muốn ngươi! Từ nay về sau, ta chỉ có ngươi......"

Bọn họ ôm nhau ngồi trong chốc lát, Ngô Lỗi sát sát nước mắt, cũng cười rộ lên: "Ngươi còn không biết đi? Vạn tuế bổn phải vì ta quan phục nguyên chức, còn đi Du Châu, bất quá ta lấy cớ thân thể gầy yếu, chối từ, hắn lão nhân gia liền đem tổ trạch sản nghiệp tổ tiên còn ta, còn thưởng bạc."

Lưu hạo nhiên khiếp sợ mà ngẩng đầu lên.

"Ngươi không tính toán cùng chúng ta cùng nhau đi, có phải hay không?" Ngô Lỗi thần sắc bình tĩnh, "Ta xem ngươi đồ vật đều không có thu...... Cũng thực hảo, ta xem nơi này là cái ẩn cư hảo nơi đi, chúng ta lại ở phụ cận đặt mua cái đại điểm chỗ ở được không?"

"Liền ngươi ta, úc đường, đông tới cùng hắn cha mẹ vài người trụ. Úc đường còn có thể ở chỗ này tiếp tục đọc sách, nếu hắn muốn tham gia khoa cử, chúng ta lại thỉnh càng tốt tiên sinh...... Trong viện cây mai ta xem lớn lên thực hảo, chúng ta dời qua đi, xem ngươi còn loại đồ ăn? Cũng có thể mua mấy huề đất trồng rau......"

"Đá chồng chất......"

Lưu hạo nhiên run giọng đánh gãy Ngô Lỗi vô ngăn tẫn thiết tưởng, hơi hơi hé miệng lại không biết nên nói cái gì lời nói, hắn chưa từng nghĩ tới Ngô Lỗi sẽ vì hắn từ bỏ gia tộc chấn hưng cơ hội, cùng hắn tại đây đồng ruộng ở nông thôn bên nhau.

Hắn ngơ ngác bộ dáng Ngô Lỗi càng xem càng giác đáng yêu, ở hắn gò má thượng phục lại hôn một hôn, nằm ở hắn bên tai, thanh như ruồi muỗi: "Chúng ta phân biệt khi lời nói của ta...... Ngươi còn có nhớ hay không?"

Nhớ rõ, như thế nào không nhớ rõ, chỉ sợ vĩnh sinh không quên, Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi tỉnh quá thần tới, ôm lấy vai hắn: "Ta không nhớ rõ, ngươi nói gì đó?"

"Ta nói......" Ngô Lỗi khẽ cắn môi, "Ta nói nếu có kiếp sau, chúng ta làm, làm vợ chồng."

"Hạo nhiên, kiếp sau ta chờ không kịp, liền đời này đi."

12

Mùa đông trận đầu tuyết vô thanh vô tức mà hạ xuống, trong phòng vang lên thấp thấp nỉ non cùng ái ngữ, vui sướng cùng đau đớn đánh sâu vào cửu biệt gặp lại người. Ngoài cửa sổ, đệ nhất đóa hoa mai lặng lẽ mở ra nụ hoa, nhưng mà không ai chú ý tới này nhu nhược tân sinh, bọn họ đã là viên mãn, ở đêm lạnh trung đều có độc thuộc trong lòng ngực mình ——

—— nhậm người khác thê thiếp thành đàn, con cháu mãn đường.

( toàn văn xong )

——————————

* cảm ơn có kiên nhẫn xem xong mỗi người, đây là ta viết quá dài nhất một cái ngắn chuyện xưa. Chuyện xưa nguyên với một giấc mộng, viết ra tới biến thành "Ái người khác người học ái chính mình, ái chính mình người học ái người khác" mê hoặc lộ tuyến.

* cảm tạ trần nhiên cô nương đốc xúc, hy vọng không có cô phụ ngươi chờ mong.

* tuy rằng đã muộn, vẫn là chúc Lưu hạo nhiên tiên sinh sinh nhật vui sướng, nguyện ngươi một đời trôi chảy, nhân sinh vĩnh vô tiếc nuối.


	2. Có tình nhân chú định không thể bước vào cùng loại BE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiyouzhai.lofter.com

  
Một cái lạn ngạnh.

Tam vô sản vật, vì sảng viết đến ta mặt đều từ bỏ.

01.

Lưu hạo nhiên xuyên qua.

02.

Cái này mở đầu như thế đột ngột mà không hợp lý, thế cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm trên trần nhà điêu long họa phượng ngây người, theo bản năng thế nhưng kháp chính mình đùi một chút.

Kết quả tay kính không nắm chắc hảo, thanh một mảnh, tiểu Lưu ngao đến kêu thảm thiết ra tiếng, bên cạnh mành màn lập tức bị người xốc lên.

Nhìn người tới mặt. Tiểu Lưu nhất thời lệ nóng doanh tròng.

Tha hương ngộ cố tri, thật tốt.

“Lỗi a!” Lưu hạo nhiên một phen nhào qua đi, đem cổ trang bản tiểu Ngô áp đảo trên mặt đất.

Ngô Lỗi búi tóc bị hắn đâm tán, sợi tóc rũ xuống tới, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng dưng cảm thấy có chút quen mắt.

Này không phải Ngô Lỗi 14 tuổi thời điểm giả quá tử anh sao?

Ngô Lỗi luống cuống tay chân mà che lại hắn miệng, liều mạng mà “Hư” nửa ngày, tiểu Lưu mới bình tĩnh lại, tay chân cùng sử dụng mà ôm hắn đối tượng, rất có chút luyến tiếc buông tay ý tứ.

“Này rốt cuộc chuyện gì xảy ra a!” Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ Ngô Lỗi đầu, lại giật nhẹ hắn tóc, xác định không phải mang theo cái phát bộ linh tinh chân nhân tú giỡn chơi tiết mục.

Ngô Lỗi một cái tát vỗ rớt hắn tay, biểu tình khó được nghiêm túc lên, khiến cho Lưu hạo nhiên cũng tức khắc có chút khẩn trương.

“Lưu hạo nhiên,” Ngô Lỗi đứng đứng đắn đắn kêu hắn đại danh, “Ngươi yêu ta sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu chuông cảnh báo xao vang.

Ở Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi không dài cũng không ngắn làm đối tượng trong quá trình, mỗi khi Ngô Lỗi làm cái gì làm người hói đầu chuyện xấu, nhỏ đến ăn gà chuyển xe nhập kho hố đồng đội, lớn đến vứt bỏ nam chiêng trống hẻm đi khảo Tây Thổ thành, chỉ cần Lưu hạo nhiên mày mới vừa nhăn lại tới, Ngô Lỗi đều sẽ bày ra một bộ thâm chịu đả kích lục y bình nhảy kiều biểu tình, nhìn chằm chằm hắn chất vấn một câu:

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi yêu ta sao?”

Ta yêu ngươi cũng không phải ngươi rơi xuống đất thành hộp lý do.

Lưu hạo nhiên yên lặng địa tâm tưởng.

Đã từng có vô số lần Lưu hạo nhiên suýt nữa đem phản bác nói nghẹn đến bên miệng, lại sinh sôi nuốt trở về, một năm 365 thiên, có thể gặp mặt nhật tử bẻ đầu ngón tay đều có thể số thanh, ai bỏ được hung hắn một câu đâu.

Vì thế chiêu này bị Ngô Lỗi từ vị thành niên chơi đến thành niên, lần nào cũng đúng, làm không biết mệt.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu điện quang hỏa thạch bay một vòng chuyện cũ năm xưa, Ngô Lỗi không vui, sao cái không điểm phản ứng đâu, quả nhiên sau trưởng thành chú định bị thế giới vứt bỏ.

Ngô Lỗi không thoải mái, bỉnh ngữ không kinh người chết không thôi tinh thần, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng thống khoái không được.

“Kỳ thật,” tiểu Ngô híp híp mắt, “Này hết thảy đều là ta an bài.”

Lưu hạo nhiên:?!

03.

Ngô Lỗi so Lưu hạo nhiên sớm tới sáu ngày, nga, sớm xuyên sáu ngày.

Gần nhất liền cảm thấy không thích hợp, chiếu chiếu gương liền càng không thích hợp, xác định chính mình không phải bị cái nào tiết mục tổ hố lúc sau, tiểu Ngô rốt cuộc bình tĩnh địa bàn chân ngồi xuống, suy nghĩ chính mình mười thành chín là xuyên vào chính mình chụp quá trong phim.

Chính là xuyên gì không tốt, cố tình xuyên tử anh đâu!

Ngô Lỗi tức giận đến chụp đùi, tiêu viêm nhiều sảng a, động động ngón tay, trước người ô mênh mông đảo một mảnh, lại vô dụng, Dương Quá cũng miễn cưỡng ok sao, tốt xấu võ công cao cường người gặp người thích vừa thấy Dương Quá lầm chung thân vạn nhân mê thể chất không băng.

Cố tình là tử anh. Lệnh người bóp cổ tay thở dài, ruột gan đứt từng khúc tử anh.

Ngô Lỗi khí còn không có thuận lại đây, lại bị một khác cọc tai họa tạp cái trở tay không kịp.

Hạng Võ mang binh vào thành, đại điện ngoại chiến hỏa bay tán loạn, Ngô Lỗi một câu thô tục còn không có tới kịp mắng xuất khẩu, đột nhiên bị người một phen quán tiến trong lòng ngực.

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu đi vọng, ánh lửa đầy trời, người tới tròng mắt tựa hồ cũng bị đốt thành màu đỏ đậm, giáp trụ thượng vết máu loang lổ đã nhận không ra nhan sắc, cố tình gương mặt kia huyết ô dưới như cũ anh khí không giảm.

“Tử anh,” hắn mắt nhìn phía trước, trường thương một hoa, ngữ điệu nhưng thật ra ngoài ý muốn trầm ổn, “Ta mang ngươi ra khỏi thành.”

Ngô Lỗi hít một hơi khí lạnh, trong nháy mắt kinh thiên sét đánh, trong đầu tạc 800 rương pháo hoa.

—— này mẹ nó là tiêu bình tinh a!

—— hợp lại lão tử vẫn là cái hỗn xuyên a!

“Không phải, từ từ,” Ngô Lỗi xoa huyệt Thái Dương, cảm giác đầu đều phải nổ tung tới, “Ngươi là ai tới?”

“Tử anh!” Tiêu bình tinh đại kinh thất sắc, sợ hắn phát rối loạn tâm thần có cái tốt xấu, vừa muốn duỗi tay đi sờ hắn cái trán, đại điện môn đã bị thật mạnh phá khai.

Sở quân chỉ một thoáng đem đại điện vây quanh cái chật như nêm cối, nhưng nhất thời lại không người dám tiến lên một bước.

Tiêu bình tinh dẫn theo trường thương từng bước về phía trước, sinh sôi đem tầng tầng vây quanh sở quân bức ra đại điện.

“Tướng quân!” Cầm đầu tướng lãnh đột nhiên quỳ rạp xuống đất, “Hạng vương cùng ngài thầy trò một hồi, tình như thủ túc, mạt tướng không dám dĩ hạ phạm thượng! Nhiên, vong Tần tất sở, thiên mệnh đã định, vọng tướng quân lạc đường biết quay lại a!”

Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được moi moi lỗ tai, cho rằng chính mình ảo giác, ai? Ai cùng ai thầy trò? Ngươi có loại lặp lại lần nữa?

Tiêu bình tinh nghe vậy không giận phản cười, “Ta phi sở người, cùng hạng vương đâu ra thầy trò tình nghĩa, lại nói gì thủ túc? Ngươi nói thiên mệnh? Ta càng muốn nghịch thiên mà làm!”

Ngô Lỗi trong lúc nhất thời lời nói đều sẽ không nói, thật sâu cảm thấy tiêu bình tinh ooc mà rối tinh rối mù, thậm chí hoài nghi Lưu hạo nhiên xem đến khả năng không phải cái này kịch bản.

Nhưng không đợi hắn đầu óc chuyển qua cong tới, trước mắt lại đột nhiên tối sầm, nhắm mắt lại cuối cùng một khắc, hắn tựa hồ thấy được chính mình trước ngực nửa chỉ vũ tiễn, cùng tiêu bình tinh trong nháy mắt hồn phi phách tán ánh mắt.

Đừng, đừng khóc a, Ngô Lỗi mơ mơ màng màng mà tưởng, ngươi khóc lên giống như Lưu hạo nhiên, dựa, Lưu hạo nhiên liền thật sự thực ái khóc.

Nhưng ta nhất không nghĩ hắn khóc.

04.  
“Ta vốn dĩ cho rằng, treo lúc sau, ta là có thể thuận lợi xuyên đi trở về.” Ngô Lỗi đầy mặt đều viết một lời khó nói hết.

“Ai biết, ngày hôm sau vừa mở mắt, ta thế nhưng vẫn là ở cái này đại điện!”

Ngô Lỗi cho rằng chính mình ác mộng bừng tỉnh, lại phát hiện là mộng trong mộng, hắn bị lặp lại mà vây ở tử anh bị giết kia một ngày.

Nhưng mà kinh hỉ xa xa không có dừng bước.

Đương Ngô Lỗi tùy thời chuẩn bị trộm chuồn ra cung điện khi, lại một phen bị người túm chặt cổ tay áo, Ngô Lỗi quay đầu lại, đúng là một thân nhung trang tiêu bình tinh.

……… Cũng có thể không phải tiêu bình tinh.

Bởi vì thực hiển nhiên, tiêu bình tinh sẽ không ở bên ngoài còn ở kêu đánh kêu giết thời điểm vẻ mặt mộng bức mà nhìn hắn.

“Ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi biết, này này đây là nào nào nào chỗ nào sao…” Người tới mới vừa một mở miệng, Ngô Lỗi một cái tát phách về phía chính mình ót.

Được, Tần phong!

Mấy ngày kế tiếp, hắn còn theo thứ tự ở cùng cảnh tượng cùng tình cảnh dưới gặp khoác tiêu bình tinh hoạ bì Tống ca, dư hoài, tiểu Dương lão sư, cùng với bạch long.

Nhưng đều không ngoại lệ, cuối cùng Ngô Lỗi kết cục đều này đây đủ loại cách chết không được chết già.

Sau đó tuần hoàn lặp lại, hắn lại về tới cùng một ngày.

05.

“Đến thứ sáu thiên treo thời điểm, ta thật sự là quá nghẹn khuất, liền nhịn không được cho phép cái nguyện.”

“Nếu không quan tâm lại khai quải nhân vật tới, cũng chưa dùng nói, còn không bằng làm ngươi xuyên qua tới, dù sao dù sao chỉ có thể sống một ngày, vẫn là cùng bản thân bạn trai chỗ, tương đối có lời.”

Xong việc nhi cách thiên, Lưu hạo nhiên đã bị mơ màng hồ đồ mà xả vào nhân sinh trận đầu xuyên qua chi lữ.

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu, qua một lát phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên không động tĩnh, vì thế thật cẩn thận mà giương mắt nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, quả nhiên, đối phương mày lại nhăn lại tới, hiển nhiên là tức giận bộ dáng.

“Thực xin lỗi, ta không phải cố ý đem ngươi liên lụy tiến vào ——” Ngô Lỗi thành tâm thực lòng mà xin lỗi, mới vừa khai cái đầu, đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên đánh gãy.

“Ngươi như thế nào có thể ngày thứ bảy mới nhớ tới ta tới đâu!” Lưu hạo nhiên nổi giận đùng đùng mà đứng lên, “Hợp lại trước sáu ngày ngươi trong lòng một chút không ta đúng không!”

Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt:???

Lưu hạo nhiên chuyển vòng sinh khí, vòng đệ tam vòng bị Ngô Lỗi một phen kéo lấy, “Đừng xoay, ta choáng váng đầu.”

Lưu hạo nhiên dán hắn ngồi xuống, cũng không nói lời nào mà hãy còn sinh khí, không biết như thế nào, lại giơ tay sờ sờ hắn ngực, muộn thanh muộn khí hỏi một câu, “Có đau hay không a?”

Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt trong chốc lát mới phản ứng lại đây hắn là đang nói bị mũi tên bắn trúng chuyện này, bận rộn lo lắng xua tay, “Không đau, bạch quang chợt lóe, ta liền vèo đến một tiếng lại đã trở lại.”

Tiểu Lưu lòng có xúc động, theo Ngô Lỗi ngực sờ soạng một vòng, vuốt vuốt liền có điểm chơi lưu manh ý tứ, bị tiểu Ngô một móng vuốt chụp được tới.

“Nhưng ta xem khoa học đưa tin nói, tử vong lúc sau vẫn là sẽ có cảm giác đau phản ứng ai.”

“……… Ngươi cảm thấy đôi ta xuyên thành như vậy ngồi Tần Vương tẩm cung nói chuyện phiếm chuyện này khoa học sao?”

“Đó là……… Đến rất không khoa học.”

Hai người gác một khối lại ôm trong chốc lát, Lưu hạo nhiên hiển nhiên còn có chút ý nan bình.

“Về sau đụng tới loại sự tình này, ngươi cái thứ nhất liền phải nhớ tới ta tới.”

Đừng, Ngô Lỗi xin miễn thứ cho kẻ bất tài, như vậy vô nghĩa sự, ta đời này đều không nghĩ lại có lần thứ hai.

Lưu hạo nhiên nóng giận thời điểm ngoài ý muốn tính trẻ con, gương mặt đều phồng lên, giống cái độn lương hamster nhỏ.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn trong chốc lát, tưởng chọc chọc hắn mặt lại e ngại đối phương còn ở nổi nóng không quá dám, đành phải trong lòng vui rạo rực mà tưởng, vẫn là có đối tượng hảo, đối tượng không chỉ có không mắng hắn, còn đau lòng hắn, quả thực thân sinh đối tượng.

06.

Bởi vì hiển nhiên, mặt khác bị Ngô Lỗi ngoài ý muốn xả tiến xuyên qua chi lữ người, cũng không có Lưu hạo nhiên tốt như vậy tính tình.

Lần đầu tiên gặp phải chính là tiêu bình tinh, nghiêm khắc ý nghĩa thượng nói, tiêu bình tinh không phải bị hắn kéo vào tới, Ngô Lỗi thậm chí một lần hoài nghi, là bởi vì tiêu bình tinh oán niệm quá sâu, mới làm hắn một lần một lần chạy không thoát trận này ác mộng.

Lần thứ hai là Tần phong, không thể không nói thế giới đệ nhị thần thám danh bất hư truyền, ba lượng hạ liền xách thanh trạng huống, hơn nữa chỉ ra bài trừ tuần hoàn mấu chốt tính nhân tố —— tử anh chi tử.

“Nói ngắn gọn,” từ Ngô Lỗi cùng Tần phong gặp mặt sau, đây là Tần phong lần đầu tiên nguyên lành nói xong một trường đoạn lời nói.

“Sở hữu tuần hoàn cuối cùng chung điểm, đều là ngươi phải đi hướng đoạn đầu đài, chỉ có đánh vỡ cái này kết cục, ngươi mới có khả năng từ tuần hoàn trung giải thoát.”

Ngô Lỗi mãnh gật đầu, quả thực muốn nhảy dựng lên cấp Tần phong vỗ tay.

“Kia đại sư,” Ngô Lỗi đem mê đệ tâm ấn trở về, “Ta muốn như thế nào mới có thể không bị răng rắc a?”

Tần phong khóe miệng gợi lên độ cung, lộ ra răng nanh nháy mắt Ngô Lỗi nhoáng lên thần thậm chí cho rằng đứng ở chính mình trước người chính là Lưu hạo nhiên, nếu là Lưu hạo nhiên nói……

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng có điểm lên không được mặt bàn chua xót, bất quá hai ngày, hắn cũng đã bắt đầu tưởng chính mình cái kia không Tần nổi bật não thông minh cũng không tiêu bình tinh võ công cao cường, nhưng lại ở trong lòng hắn toàn thế giới đệ nhất tốt bạn trai.

Giây tiếp theo, lộ răng nanh Tần phong hộc ra bốn chữ.

“Giết, Hạng Võ.”

Ngô Lỗi một cái rùng mình! Này con mẹ nó quả nhiên là cái cắt ra hắc!

Đáng tiếc mới vừa chờ Tần phong cho hắn phân tích xong lợi và hại, sở quân trường mâu liền lại một lần xâm nhập đại điện, Tần phong bổn ý muốn giả trang tiêu bình tinh ám sát Hạng Võ, Ngô Lỗi xa xa vừa nhìn Hạng Võ bản tôn, tức khắc đầu đều lớn.

Hắn sớm nên dự đoán được, chính mình nếu là xuyên đến Tần thời minh nguyệt, kia hạng thiếu vũ nhìn chằm chằm gương mặt kia, tất nhiên là Tần tuấn kiệt a!

Ngô Lỗi phiết quá mức không đành lòng xem, ý bảo Tần tốc độ gió chiến giải quyết nhanh, cuối cùng lại nhịn không được kéo người ống tay áo thương lượng:

“Đại sư, ta đây vạn nhất hôm nay không cẩn thận lại treo, ngày mai tuần hoàn còn ước ngươi, được không!”

Không đợi Tần phong đáp lời, Ngô Lỗi lại bồi thêm một câu, “Không phải ngươi nói, tiểu Phượng cô nương cũng ok.”

“Tiểu Phượng cô nương” này bốn chữ mới vừa vừa ra khỏi miệng, Tần phong sắc mặt đột biến, Ngô Lỗi lời còn chưa dứt, Tần phong đã cao cao giơ lên cánh tay la hét:

“Sư phụ! Tần Vương tại đây!”

Ngô Lỗi trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn chính mình ngực mũi tên, chết đã đến nơi còn không có suy nghĩ lại đây chính mình đến tột cùng nơi nào đắc tội Tần phong.

Đến nỗi sau lại mấy ngày theo thứ tự mà đến Tống ca cùng dư hoài hai thanh thiếu niên, cùng với trứ danh âm nhạc chế tác người tiểu Dương lão sư, hiển nhiên càng là không thể giúp gấp cái gì.

Bất quá Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng vẫn là nhịn không được đối tiểu Dương lão sư đưa ra hát vang một khúc thỉnh cầu, nhìn một cái đỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên da mặt còn có thể ngũ âm đều toàn cất giọng ca vàng người, Ngô Lỗi không cấm cảm khái thế giới thật kỳ diệu.

Cuối cùng một lần, hắn gặp bạch long, bằng lương tâm giảng, luận chiến đấu lực, bạch long không thể nghi ngờ là mấy ngày nay mọi người trung đỉnh.

Kết quả bạch long lạnh mặt nghe hắn thật vất vả bẻ xả xong tiền căn hậu quả, không đợi Ngô Lỗi một miệng trà nhuận xong giọng nói, bạch long liền khinh phiêu phiêu lược hạ một câu:

“Cùng ta có quan hệ gì đâu?”

Sau đó nháy mắt vỗ vỗ mông hóa thành bạch hạc bay đi, lưu lại Ngô Lỗi đứng ở tại chỗ nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối.

Này người nào —— không phải, cái gì miêu —— không phải, này cái gì điểu a!!!

07.

Lưu hạo nhiên hình chữ X mà nằm liệt trên mặt đất, cảm thấy chính mình thi đại học Trạng Nguyên đầu đều chuyển bất quá cong.

“Cho nên đây là một cái Lang Gia bảng thêm Tần thời minh nguyệt thêm thổ bát thử ngày chuyện xưa tân biên?” Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc chải vuốt rõ ràng manh mối tổng kết nói.

“Lang Gia bảng 2,” Ngô Lỗi sửa đúng hắn, “Bảng 1 ta là ngươi đại bá, chú ý một chút.”

Lưu hạo nhiên liền trừng hắn một cái sức lực cũng chưa, “Cho nên hiện tại là như thế nào? Chúng ta là dựa theo Tần phong kế hoạch hành sự?”

Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu, ngồi xổm hắn bên cạnh cổ vũ hắn.

“Tôn sư trọng đạo, tân hỏa tương truyền, ngươi nhịn một chút, Tần tuấn kiệt —— không phải, hạng thiếu vũ rốt cuộc bên ngoài thượng vẫn là ngươi nửa cái sư phụ, nhất định sẽ không phòng bị ngươi, ngươi chờ hạ trước giả ý tiếp cận hắn, sau đó tùy thời mà động.”

“Ngươi nói nhẹ nhàng —— đợi chút, tôn sư trọng đạo là cái quỷ gì khẩu hiệu? Lúc này dùng thích hợp sao!”

“Bắc điện khẩu hiệu của trường, hiểu biết một chút.”

Trung diễn biểu diễn hệ đại tam học sinh Lưu hạo nhiên lau mặt, “Chúng ta trường học cũng có câu khẩu hiệu của trường.”

“Cầu thật sáng tạo đến mỹ?”

“Là hôm nay ta lấy trung diễn vì vinh, ngày mai trung diễn lấy ta lấy làm hổ thẹn”, Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt bi tráng mà đứng dậy, “Hy vọng ta này nửa cái lão sư nhân lúc còn sớm đem ta đương cái sỉ nhục quên đi đến góc xó xỉnh đi.”

“………” Ngô Lỗi nhìn chằm chằm hắn trong chốc lát, đem câu kia may mắn không khảo các ngươi trường học cấp nghẹn đi trở về, trong lúc nguy cấp, không nên phá hư nội bộ đoàn kết.

Hai người bọn họ sát gà đều sẽ không choai choai tiểu tử mưu đồ bí mật muốn đi giết người, thật sự là so lên trời còn khó, hai người hai mặt nhìn nhau nửa ngày, cuối cùng vẫn là Ngô Lỗi nhịn không nổi.

“Thật sự không được, ngươi dẫn ta tư bôn đi! Nói không chừng chịu đựng hôm nay, hết thảy là có thể khôi phục nguyên trạng đâu!”

“Ngươi nói nhẹ nhàng,” Lưu hạo nhiên thấy rõ thế cục, “Đại quân lâm thành, như thế nào thoát được đi ra ngoài?”

Ngô Lỗi ôm đầu kêu rên, ngoài điện lại đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng vang.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt nín thở ngưng thần.

Xong rồi! Tần tuấn kiệt tới!

tbc.

Kinh ngạc, cái này lạn ngạnh não động thế nhưng một phát làm không xong!

Đối tiểu Tần ca ca không có bất luận cái gì ác ý, đối đề cập đến hết thảy nhân vật tỏ vẻ xin lỗi.

Nhưng nếu tồn hộp thư nháp nói, ta phỏng chừng ta đời này đều sẽ không viết 【 hạ 】, phát ra tới đốc xúc một chút chính mình.

08.

Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn không cùng Ngô Lỗi nói chính là, kỳ thật hắn căn bản không thấy xong 《 Tần thời minh nguyệt 》, cũng liền miễn cưỡng xoát một chút hắn đối tượng cut.

Hắn duy nhất hoàn chỉnh xem xong Ngô Lỗi tác phẩm, kỳ thật là đại hình tình cảnh phim bộ 《 gia có ngoại tinh nhân 》.

Bắc vũ trường trung học phụ thuộc nhà ăn trước kia có cái TV, giữa trưa thời điểm sẽ bá tình cảnh hài kịch, giống nhau cũng chính là 《 võ lâm ngoại truyện 》《 gia có nhi nữ 》 linh tinh, gác gia đều nhìn 800 biến, khó được có thứ thả 《 gia có ngoại tinh nhân 》, đuổi kịp kia mấy năm 《 hắc y nhân 》 hệ liệt còn chính lửa nóng, cốt truyện giả thiết xem đến Lưu hạo nhiên ha ha tặc nhạc.

Cho nên hai người lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, hắn gác hậu trường nhìn thấy ngồi ở hoá trang kính trước Ngô Lỗi khi, suýt nữa một câu “Khổ ca” liền đến bên miệng, hắn sặc một ngụm, lại sinh sôi nghẹn trở về.

Ngô Lỗi chính khó được thành thật mà bị hoá trang tỷ tỷ ấn ở ghế trên nhắm mắt phác tán phấn, Lưu hạo nhiên vào cửa động tĩnh không lớn, hắn mí mắt giật giật, lông mi run lên, một đôi mắt mở, nhìn chằm chằm trong gương Lưu hạo nhiên, sáng lấp lánh đến lộ ra linh khí.

Đẹp. Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu trong lúc nhất thời chỉ đâm vào như thế giản dị lại ngay thẳng hình dung từ, chút nào không phản ứng lại đây hắn một cái sắt thép thẳng nam đối sơ mới gặp mặt đồng tính ấn tượng đầu tiên chính là như thế có thể hay không thực xin lỗi hắn danh hào này.

Ngô Lỗi không phải sợ người lạ tính tình, lỗ tai chi lăng, đôi mắt cong cong liền hỏi hắn: Khổ?

Khụ khụ khụ khụ khụ.

Lưu hạo nhiên không duyên cớ bị nước miếng sặc, thuận miệng biên nói dối, nói gần nhất thượng hoả, trong miệng phát làm phát khổ.

Cũng may Ngô Lỗi không có miệt mài theo đuổi, hai người xả vài câu việc nhà, bạn cùng lứa tuổi lại hứng thú hợp nhau, thực mau liền quen thuộc lên.

Nói chuyện không đương, Lưu hạo nhiên sấn Ngô Lỗi nhắm mắt lại bị chuyên viên trang điểm dọn dẹp khoảng cách, không kiêng nể gì mà đánh giá trước mặt người diện mạo.

Từ mi đến cổ, là hồn nhiên thiên thành thiếu niên phong lưu.

Đáng tiếc, Lưu hạo nhiên bĩu môi, không khổ ca ngọt.

Lâm lên đài, hắn lên sân khấu sớm một bước, đến đi trước rời đi, mới vừa chào hỏi, chân còn không có bán ra đi, ống tay áo bị người kéo kéo, lòng bàn tay nhét vào tới cái có chút đâm tay tiểu đoàn tử.

Hắn mở ra bàn tay, một khối giấy bóng kính trái cây đường.

Ngô Lỗi đứng ở tại chỗ nhướng mày: Đừng nhìn lạp, liền một khối, miệng phát khổ liền hàm một hàm.

Lưu hạo nhiên thô lỗ mà đem đường nhét vào trong miệng, không dám quay đầu lại cũng không theo tiếng, cắn đường liền đi ra ngoài.

…… Quá ngọt.

Hậu trường đến phát sóng thính bất quá ngắn ngủn mấy chục mét, xuyên qua hắc ám chật chội hành lang, Lưu hạo nhiên có thể nghe thấy màng tai tim đập rung trời tiếng vang, một tiếng tiếp một tiếng, gõ đến hắn giống như rượu mạnh phía trên, mặt đỏ tai hồng.

Quá mẹ nó ngọt, Lưu hạo nhiên bán ra hướng phát sóng thính cuối cùng một bước.

Không phải nói đường.

09.

Này đoạn nhạc đệm hắn đảo vẫn luôn không cùng Ngô Lỗi nói, liền nghẹn, nghẹn một hơi cùng tiểu Ngô làm huynh đệ, hắn lấy không chuẩn Ngô Lỗi ngọt rốt cuộc là phê lượng sinh sản vẫn là chuyên chúc đặc cung, lại cắn không chuẩn có đáng giá hay không vì một phần cảm tình đánh bạc hai người bọn họ rộng lớn tiền đồ. Dài quá hai tuổi lịch duyệt ngược lại thành hắn trong lòng lo trước lo sau gông xiềng.

Kết quả ngạnh sinh sinh nghẹn đến Ngô Lỗi một cái Ma Yết đều thiếu kiên nhẫn, một cái thẳng cầu đánh lại đây.

Làm đối tượng sao Lưu nguyên?

Làm! Không làm là tôn tử!

Tiểu Ngô vì thế thuận lý thành chương mà cho rằng là chính mình đảo truy Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không dám nói rõ, sợ Ngô Lỗi biết hắn chín khúc trăm chuyển thẳng nam tình tố khí đến cử báo hắn tài khoản.

Rốt cuộc đầu năm nay còn nguyện ý cùng hắn tổ đội người không nhiều lắm.

Đối tượng thuận lợi làm tới rồi, nhưng bọn họ quá tuổi trẻ, nhân sinh từ từ, ai cũng không biết nào liền có cái hố lại cứ sẽ sẫy người trẻ tuổi.

Hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi là một loại người, một cái là có thể bằng phẳng nói ra “Coi đây là nghiệp, không cần lại nói về sau” nam hài, một cái là ở trong sách lưu loát viết xuống chính mình là “Một cái đường đi đến hắc ngoan cố phần tử”.

Con đường phía trước đã định, tuyệt không có bỏ dở nửa chừng đạo lý.

Cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên luôn là thực cẩn thận.

Cẩn thận đến ngẫu nhiên hắn từ đoàn phim kết thúc công việc lâm thần tam điểm hồi trình trên xe, xoát đến Ngô Lỗi chia hắn oán giận toán học đề giọng nói, sẽ có loại bừng tỉnh cách một thế hệ ảo giác.

Ảo giác đến phảng phất bọn họ là hai điều chưa bao giờ tương giao đường thẳng song song.

Mà cái kia cùng hắn ôm triền miên người yêu, là một hồi chung quy sẽ tỉnh mộng đẹp.

10.

Cho nên, kỳ thật trước mắt thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên thế nhưng là có điểm vui vẻ.

Bẻ ngón tay tính ra, từ hắn tiến tổ, cùng Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ đã sắp có nửa năm không có đánh quá đối mặt, càng không cần phải nói như vậy tay ôm eo, đầu dựa đầu thân mật thời khắc, kết quả, cùng đối tượng hỉ tương phùng bất quá non nửa thiên, cửa kia tòa sát tinh liền cấp rống rống mà vọt vào tới.

Ngô Lỗi nhéo Lưu hạo nhiên lòng bàn tay, nghiêm túc nói: Ngươi có vài phần nắm chắc?

Lưu hạo nhiên híp híp mắt:…… Hai ta tổ đội có thắng quá thời điểm sao?

Ngô Lỗi một cái tát phách về phía chính mình ót, đúng rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên một cái ăn gà đều có thể nghiền chết nhà mình đồng đội người, chính mình là từ đâu ra dũng khí đem ám sát Hạng Võ trọng trách gác hắn trên vai.

“Vậy ngươi chờ hạ nếu là ám sát thất bại, bị bắt đâu?”

“Yên tâm, giang hồ quy củ ta hiểu, sẽ không đem ngươi cung ra tới.” Lưu hạo nhiên lão thần khắp nơi.

“Kia bọn họ nếu là đối với ngươi nghiêm hình tra tấn đâu?”

Lưu hạo nhiên do dự một giây, “…… Ta đây nỗ lực một chút đi.”

“Ngươi nỗ lực trình độ là?” Ngô Lỗi tò mò.

"Ớt cay thủy đi, cực hạn." Lưu hạo nhiên bằng phẳng.

“……” Tiểu Ngô tâm rất mệt.

“Cảm ơn, ta là họ Lưu, nhưng không phải Lưu hồ lan.” Lưu hạo nhiên lời lẽ chính đáng, xong việc nhi lại bẻ quá hắn đối tượng bả vai, vỗ vỗ, “Bất quá ngươi yên tâm, ta khẳng định sẽ không làm bản thân chết ở ngươi đằng trước.”

Cái gì thí lời nói. Ngô Lỗi tức giận đến ngứa răng, lại nghe Lưu hạo nhiên hơi mang chắc chắn mà mở miệng.

“Ngươi chỗ nào chịu được cái này a, ta nếu là trước treo, đến lúc đó ngươi còn không được khóc chết.” Lưu hạo nhiên nói, “Sớm chết sớm siêu sinh, ta không thể làm ngươi quá bị tội.”

Ý tứ là không biết xấu hổ, Ngô Lỗi có điểm cảm động, nhưng nghe sao liền không giống lời hay đâu!

Hắn này viên thất khiếu linh lung tâm còn không có chuyển minh bạch, liền nhìn thấy đại môn bị người chậm rãi đẩy ra.

Ngô Lỗi đảo hút một hơi, khẩn trương hung hăng kháp Lưu hạo nhiên một phen, Lưu hạo nhiên ngao đến một tiếng thét chói tai, cái khó ló cái khôn, hét lớn một tiếng: Dương tím tới!

Giọng nói xuống dốc, Ngô Lỗi liền bụm mặt ngồi xổm trên mặt đất.

Lưu hạo nhiên, thao ngươi đại gia!

11.

Tiến vào không phải Tần tuấn kiệt.

Nghiêm khắc ý nghĩa thượng nói, tiến vào thậm chí không phải người.

Ngô Lỗi nuốt nuốt nước miếng, đột nhiên lại ngao một tiếng nhảy lên.

Ngô Lỗi bụm mặt căm tức nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên: Ngươi véo ta làm gì!

Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở vào trợn mắt há hốc mồm trạng thái: Không phải, lầm, ta tưởng véo ta chính mình tới, thuận tay liền dỗi ngươi trên mặt.

Hai người bọn họ nháo thành một đoàn, thực mau lại bình tĩnh trở lại, trước mặt người nhưng thật ra gợn sóng bất kinh, nhìn về phía bọn họ trong ánh mắt thậm chí còn mang theo một tia ý cười.

Mặt mày như họa, quân tử như ngọc.

Là tử anh.

Ngô Lỗi nói lắp: Ngươi ngươi ngươi, ta ta ta…… Ta còn sống sao?

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng sợ đến lại sờ hắn tiểu bạn trai, xúc cảm nóng hổi, hơi chút thả điểm tâm: Ngươi không cần học Tần phong hảo đi! Dựa! Ngươi có phải hay không yêu thầm hắn!

Ngô Lỗi một hơi nghẹn suýt nữa cho hắn tức chết, vừa định cùng hắn bạn trai đại sảo một trận, liền nghe thấy phía sau tử anh nhẹ nhàng nói một câu.

“Thật tốt.”

Ngô Lỗi quay đầu lại nhìn về phía tử anh, bất quá mười bốn lăm tuổi thiếu niên khóe miệng mỉm cười, trong mắt lại tất cả đều là đến không được bi thương khát khao.

Hắn nhịn không được trong lòng một giật mình.

Cùng một cái cùng chính mình lớn lên giống nhau như đúc người đối thoại hiển nhiên là yêu cầu điểm dũng khí, bởi vậy đề ra nghi vấn tử anh nhiệm vụ cơ bản đều dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn thành.

Tử anh nghiêng nghiêng đầu, hắn so Ngô Lỗi còn muốn tiểu thượng vài tuổi, Lưu hạo nhiên xem hắn khó tránh khỏi có mềm lòng thành phần, liền ngữ khí đều phóng nhẹ một ít.

“Tử anh, ngươi nhận được chúng ta sao?”

Tử anh gật gật đầu, lại lắc đầu, “Biết, nhưng là, không nhận biết.”

Lời này nói thật sự là mơ hồ, nhưng có lẽ là dài quá cùng khuôn mặt tâm hữu linh tê, Ngô Lỗi xen mồm đến, “Là nói ngươi đại khái biết chúng ta thân phận, nhưng là chưa bao giờ gặp qua chúng ta, phải không?”

Tử anh gật gật đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi liếc nhau, hỏi tiếp nói, “Vậy ngươi, biết đây là chỗ nào sao? Là Đại Tần? Vẫn là đại lương?”

Tử anh nghe vậy, đầu tiên là chinh lăng, theo sau lại lộ ra một tia cười khổ, “Ta biết các ngươi muốn hỏi cái gì.”

Hắn đứng dậy, ý bảo Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn cùng nhau bước ra đại điện, kỳ quái chính là, đại điện ngoại giờ phút này lại rỗng tuếch.

Ngô Lỗi cau mày, bán ra ngạch cửa, lại tại hạ một giây kinh giác chính mình lại về tới trong điện!

—— bọn họ căn bản đi không ra này cọc cung điện!

Ngô Lỗi phía sau tức khắc toát ra một trận mồ hôi lạnh, hắn theo bản năng nắm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên tay, Lưu hạo nhiên hiểu rõ mà đem hắn tay nắm chặt tiến lòng bàn tay, cầm, “Đừng sợ.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt khó được mang theo ti tàn nhẫn, ngữ khí cũng cứng rắn lên, “Nơi này rốt cuộc là chỗ nào!”

Tử anh mặc không lên tiếng mà đi đến trước cửa, hắn đẩy cửa ra, ngoài cửa trống không, vươn tay lại chiếu không tới thái dương, hắn trầm ngâm một lát, cuối cùng ảm đạm mở miệng.

“Nơi này là, bình tinh cảnh trong mơ.”

12.

Tử anh chú định sẽ gặp được tiêu bình tinh.

Này đương nhiên không phải cái gì lãng mạn mệnh trung chú định, bất quá là hắn chưa sinh ra đã bị lợi ích của gia tộc sở liên tiếp một cọc đính hôn từ trong bụng mẹ.

Mà tiêu nhị, không thể nghi ngờ là khắp thiên hạ nhất bất mãn việc hôn nhân này người.

Trong phủ mấy cái nữ quyến thích nhất giảng số mệnh nhân duyên linh tinh, tiêu bình tinh là không lớn tin. Hắn trời sinh tính bừa bãi, chỉ nghĩ giục ngựa múa kiếm khoái ý bình sinh, đoạn không nghĩ vì một giấy hôn thư bạch bạch lãng phí rất tốt niên hoa.

Huống chi, cao ốc đem khuynh, quân tử không lập nguy tường dưới, hắn tự nhiên đối vương thất nhất quán cổ hủ vô năng trong lòng rất có phê bình kín đáo, thậm chí còn có chút người thiếu niên không biết trời cao đất dày khinh thường.

Nhưng hoàng mệnh làm khó, tả hữu không thể thuận hắn tâm ý, náo loạn một vòng, trong nhà bị hắn chỉnh đến gà bay chó sủa, cuối cùng thế nhưng là đại ca đại tẩu chọc cột sống đem hắn trói gô áp đến cung điện.

Tiêu bình tinh quỳ gối cung điện, hắn chi lăng đầu, bày ra một bộ trinh tiết liệt nữ bộ dáng, bên cạnh hạ nhân nhìn thấy hắn thần thái, mỗi người đều nhịn không được che miệng cười, cố tình tiêu bình tinh không hề tự giác, mão đủ kính, chuẩn bị đợi chút cùng bị mất hắn giang hồ mộng cường đoạt dân nam tội ác thế lực một trận tử chiến.

Nga, liền tính không phải ngươi chết ta sống, nếu tiêu nhị công tử lòng dạ không thuận, như thế nào cũng phải nhường đối phương ăn chút đau khổ.

Hắn là như vậy tưởng, tự nhiên cũng âm thầm tính toán tiểu tâm tư, sấn người không chú ý đem trói xuống tay bế tắc lặng lẽ túm cái nút dải rút, chỉ chờ Thái Tử điện hạ vào cửa, liền đem bên tay một hồ trà lạnh dương qua đi.

Trước mặt người bước chân tiến dần, tiêu bình tinh đếm ba hai một, đâu đầu liền đá ấm trà.

Chỉ là thực hiện được ý cười còn không có từ hắn khóe miệng gợi lên, liền đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa mà cương ở trên mặt.

So với vũ văn lộng mặc, tiêu bình tinh từ nhỏ càng thiên vị quấn lấy các sư huynh học chút quyền cước thượng công phu, bởi vậy kiều rớt học đường khóa cũng không ngừng một lần. Có một hồi, không biết phụ thân đã phát cái gì tính tình, lại cứ muốn trị trị hắn trốn học tật xấu, buộc hắn khóa ở u ám chật chội gác mái phạt sao mấy trăm trang thi văn.

Gác mái ngoại gió thảm mưa sầu, gác mái nội nhị công tử lại bụng đói kêu vang, liền hạ bút khi đều là nghiến răng nghiến lợi, thơ 300 mùi thơm ngào ngạt sâu sắc, nhưng hắn lại cứ một câu cũng chưa hiểu, chỉ cảm thấy váng đầu hoa mắt, trước mắt mỗi cái tự đều đáng giận đến muốn mệnh.

Không thể tưởng được một ngày kia, hắn trong đầu rồi lại lại cứ hiện lên câu kia thơ.

—— có phỉ quân tử, sung nhĩ tú oánh, sẽ biện như tinh. Sắt hề giản hề, hách hề tuyên hề. Có phỉ quân tử, chung không thể huyên hề.

Tiêu bình tinh nghĩ thầm, chính mình thế nhưng là đã hiểu.

……… Tê, đầu năm nay khinh nam bá nữ tội ác thế lực, đều sinh đến như vậy đẹp sao?

Tử anh vẫy vẫy đầu, đem ướt dầm dề nước trà bắn tiêu bình tinh vẻ mặt, lông mày nhăn lại tới, trừng mắt mắt lạnh nhìn hắn.

Trời biết tiêu bình tinh ngày thường hạt bạch thoại bản lĩnh đi đâu nhi, hắn ậm ừ trong chốc lát, đột nhiên đem trên người cừu bì áo khoác giải dây lưng, một cổ não gắn vào tử anh trên người.

“Để ý, để ý cảm mạo.” Tiêu bình tinh sờ sờ cái mũi, đôi mắt lại chỉ nhìn chằm chằm chính mình mũi chân.

Tử anh trong lúc nhất thời vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười.

Sơ ngộ tuy rằng không lắm mỹ diệu, nhưng cũng may nhật tử tiệm trường, tiêu bình tinh ba ngày hai đầu hướng tử anh chỗ đó chạy, sau lại lá gan lớn, lại gạt trên dưới trộm dây lưng anh ra cung, thường xuyên qua lại, tử anh tuy rằng bên ngoài thượng không làm tỏ vẻ, nhưng tóm lại là tình tố ám sinh.

“Các ngươi biết Lang Gia các sao?” Tử anh đột nhiên dừng lại, nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi, hai người hai mặt nhìn nhau, nhất thời không biết nên như thế nào đáp lời, đành phải thành thành thật thật gật gật đầu.

Tử anh trong ánh mắt đột nhiên lòe ra một tia kinh hỉ, cả người cũng đột nhiên có sinh khí, “Lang Gia các là bộ dáng gì? Có phải hay không đặc biệt thú vị a?”

Hạo lỗi hai người ngươi đẩy ta ta đẩy ngươi, đành phải từng người đem còn nhớ rõ kịch bản kiều đoạn biên biên thấu thấu giảng cấp tử anh nghe, tử anh đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh, thập phần chuyên chú, cuối cùng có chút ngượng ngùng mà cười.

“Bình tinh trước kia luôn là cùng ta giảng, chờ chúng ta thành hôn, hắn liền mang ta đi Lang Gia sơn chơi, chỗ đó nhưng có ý tứ, nhưng…”

Hắn không có nói tiếp.

Nhưng Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng biết rõ ràng.

Tử anh không có cùng tiêu bình tinh đi thành Lang Gia các, thậm chí không có chờ đến bọn họ thành hôn. Hắn thậm chí còn ở một cái lấy Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên xem ra bất quá là hài tử tuổi tác, bị đẩy lên pháp trường, rời đi chịu tải hắn muôn vàn không kịp thực hiện tâm nguyện thế giới.

Cũng rời đi hắn tiêu bình tinh.

13.

“Ta là nên đi đầu thai.” Một thất trầm mặc trung, tử anh thình lình toát ra một câu, “Nhưng ta bị nhốt ở bình tinh cảnh trong mơ, ta đi không ra đi, hắn cũng sẽ vĩnh viễn sống ở loại này trong thống khổ.”

Ngô Lỗi không biết nên nói chút cái gì, hắn từ trước đến nay là hành động lớn hơn lời nói người, tại đây điểm thượng, thẳng nam trình độ thẳng buộc hắn đối tượng, vì thế hắn đối tượng Lưu hạo nhiên tiên sinh lại lần nữa bị ban cho trọng trách.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhấc tay: Này đề ta sẽ.

Ngô Lỗi kinh ngạc, tử anh cũng trừng lớn mắt.

《 yêu miêu truyện 》, tân một thế hệ bách khoa toàn thư, không chỉ có là điệu tây bì phấn sinh tồn chỉ nam, đồng thời còn có thể tích cực giải quyết loại này đối tượng đã chết sống ở chấp niệm nhân sĩ chung cực khốn cảnh.

Ngô Lỗi nâng mặt xem Lưu hạo nhiên cấp tử anh phổ cập khoa học yêu miêu truyền cốt truyện, trong lòng lại trước sau cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào.

“Cho nên, đánh thức bình tinh mấu chốt, là muốn cho hắn biết, ngươi thật sự không còn nữa, không cần lại cho hắn ảo tưởng.” Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ tay hạ kết luận.

Tử anh mày lại trước sau nhíu chặt, “Nhưng Ngô Lỗi, hoặc là nói là ta, đã ở bình tinh trong mộng vô số lần lâm vào tử vong, vì cái gì hắn như cũ vẫn chưa tỉnh lại đâu?”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xổm xuống thân mình, theo bản năng cắn nổi lên ngón tay, này xác thật là cái vấn đề, vẫn là cái mấu chốt vấn đề.

“Ta có cái vấn đề.” Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên mở miệng, tử anh quay đầu lại, phát hiện Ngô Lỗi chính nhìn không chớp mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm chính mình.

“Cái gì vấn đề?”

“Ta vấn đề là,” Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi đi vào Lưu hạo nhiên, trong lòng gõ nổi lên cổ, hắn ôm Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay, hơi có chút tâm an.

“Nếu ngươi vẫn luôn nói chúng ta là ở tiêu bình tinh trong mộng, nhưng vì cái gì, ở chỗ này cùng chúng ta giải thích này hết thảy, sẽ là ngươi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên sắc mặt đột biến. Hắn lôi kéo Ngô Lỗi vội vàng lui về phía sau, nhìn về phía tử anh ánh mắt tức khắc tràn ngập đề phòng.

Tử anh sắc mặt tái nhợt, mê mang mà ngẩng đầu, “Có ý tứ gì?”

“Ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới,” Ngô Lỗi từng câu từng chữ mà mở miệng, “Có lẽ, không phải ngươi vây ở bình tinh cảnh trong mơ, mà là ngươi chấp niệm, khống chế bình tinh mộng?”

Tử anh hô hấp cứng lại.

“Ta nghe nói, người sau khi chết, kỳ thật sẽ quên đi rớt một chút sự tình, đặc biệt là chính mình nguyên nhân chết, bởi vậy bọn họ sẽ thường thường đã quên chính mình sớm nên rời đi nhân gian…” Ngô Lỗi nhìn tử anh, tiểu tâm mà tăng thêm bổ sung.

“Sẽ không!” Tử anh đứng lên, “Ta biết! Ta biết ta —— ta biết ta đã sớm không còn nữa —— ta biết ta là như thế nào biến mất —— ta biết, ta đã sớm nên, rời đi bình tinh…”

“Vậy ngươi có cái gì hối hận sự sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên mở miệng, đánh gãy tử anh kích động lầm bầm lầu bầu.

“Ta có… Cái gì… Hối hận sự…?” Tử anh ngơ ngẩn, hắn sắc mặt tái nhợt mà lảo đảo vài bước, “Hối hận sự…”

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đại khí không dám ra, nhìn tử anh nghiêng ngả lảo đảo về phía ngoài điện đi đến.

“Chậm đã ——” Lưu hạo nhiên mắt thấy tử anh một chân bán ra đại điện, giây tiếp theo, phảng phất thời gian đột nhiên bay nhanh chuyển động lên, cung điện ngoại từ xa tới gần vang lên che trời lấp đất tiếng vang.

—— sở quân!

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt đau khổ liếc nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ hắn tiểu bạn trai gương mặt, “Đừng sợ.”

Lưu hạo nhiên từ trên mặt đất nhặt lên tiêu bình tinh trường thương, không thầy dạy cũng hiểu khoa tay múa chân vài cái, Ngô Lỗi thực nể tình mà cổ vỗ tay, Lưu hạo nhiên nhất thời cũng có chút kích động.

“Nếu có thể bình yên vô sự mà trở về nói”, hắn nói, “Ta nhất định cấp võ chỉ sư phụ bao cái đại hồng bao.”

“Tính ta một phần.” Ngô Lỗi bất động thanh sắc mà dựa vào hắn phía sau, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt ngân quang chợt lóe, Ngô Lỗi trong tay một thanh trường kiếm đã chỉ hướng ngoài điện.

“Nghệ khảo ôm đùi lâm thời học,” Ngô Lỗi nhìn về phía nhà mình bạn trai cực kỳ hâm mộ ánh mắt, khiêm tốn nói, “Một chút giàn hoa mà thôi.”

Trời mới biết hắn là ở khiêm tốn cái gì. Nhưng không biết vì sao, chỉ cần chính mình bên người còn đứng người này, Ngô Lỗi liền có lớn lao tự tin, thề sống chết cũng muốn mở một đường máu.

“Ta vẫn luôn tưởng,” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn, đột nhiên chớp chớp mắt cười, “Ta nếu là sớm một chút thích thượng ngươi thì tốt rồi.”

“20 tuổi còn chưa đủ sớm?”

“Không phải 20,” Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu, “Là 18 tuổi, ta lần đầu tiên gặp được ngươi. Ở ngươi thích ta phía trước, ta muốn sớm đến nhiều thích thượng ngươi.”

Nhìn phía Ngô Lỗi thần sắc nghi hoặc, Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp nhấp môi.

“Cho nên, lần này nỗ lực sống sót đi. Sống sót nói, ta liền đem sở hữu sự tình, đều nói cho ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên âm cuối phiêu tán ở đại điện ngoài cửa các tướng sĩ sinh sát thét ra lệnh trung, Ngô Lỗi mắt sáng như đuốc đứng ở hắn bên cạnh người, bên miệng lại giơ lên độ cung, trường kiếm ở trong tay hắn vãn thành màu bạc hoa.

“Hảo a, ta chuẩn.”

Đại môn đốn khai, mà ngoài cửa huyết sắc nhiễm thấu nửa bầu trời, trong lúc nhất thời khói thuốc súng nổi lên bốn phía.

14.

Mũi tên bay qua tới thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi thậm chí còn kịp tự giễu một câu học nghệ không tinh.

“Ngô Lỗi ——”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng ngả lảo đảo mà chạy tới.

Ngô Lỗi trên người tất cả đều là huyết, hắn ngực như là một cái điền bất mãn lỗ trống, không ngừng hướng ra phía ngoài mạo hiểm đỏ tươi nhan sắc.

Lưu hạo nhiên hàm răng phát run, trong lúc nhất thời lá gan muốn nứt ra.

Hắn cảm thấy đau lòng. Xé rách giống nhau đau đớn, tựa hồ muốn đem hắn tâm sống sờ sờ phách làm hai nửa.

Ngô Lỗi ngẩn người.

Hắn chưa từng gặp qua loại này thần sắc.

Hắn vô số lần ngã vào vũng máu bên trong, mong muốn hướng người của hắn, không người là loại này thần sắc.

Bạch long không có, Tần phong không có, Tống ca không có, liền tiêu bình tinh cũng chưa từng có.

Chỉ có Lưu hạo nhiên.

Hắn nhớ tới tử anh lỗ trống ánh mắt.

“Nhưng ta có hậu hối sự tình.”

Ngô Lỗi dùng hết sức lực, huyết mạt theo hắn cổ họng hướng ra phía ngoài mạo hiểm, sặc ở giọng nói, phiếm lệnh người buồn nôn mùi tanh, làm hắn trong lúc nhất thời liền lời nói đều nói không rõ, nhưng vòng là như thế, hắn cũng muốn nói tiếp.

Không thể không nói. Không thể không nói.

“Lưu hạo nhiên…” Hắn chống một hơi lực, hắn biết tử anh hối hận chính là cái gì.

“Lưu hạo nhiên… Ta là thật sự, thật sự thực thích ngươi.”

“Ta yêu ngươi.”

“Đáp ứng ta, phải hảo hảo sống sót.”

15.

Tử anh có rất nhiều hối hận sự.

Không thể ngăn cản phụ thân chết là thứ nhất, không thể ngăn cơn sóng dữ cứu Tần với loạn thế cũng là thứ nhất.

Nhưng những cái đó đều là làm nhi tử, làm Thái Tử, hối hận sự.

Kia làm tử anh chính mình đâu?

Hắn nhớ tới ngày đó tà dương vừa lúc, tiêu bình tinh đột nhiên từ trong nước toát ra tới, đem trong tay một gốc cây hoa mai đưa cho hắn.

“Hoa, thích sao?”

Tử anh gật gật đầu.

“Kia…” Tiêu nhị lỗi lạc một đời, khó được thấy hắn phun ra nuốt vào, “Kia, ta đây, ngươi thích sao?”

Tử anh ngẩn người, câu kia đáp lại ngạnh ở cổ họng, tiêu bình tinh lộ ra cái hiểu rõ thần sắc, sờ sờ hắn đầu.

“Không có việc gì, chúng ta còn có về sau, nhật tử còn trường đâu.”

Chúng ta không có về sau.

Tử anh nhìn chính mình trước ngực mũi tên, hắn chết ở sở quân tầng tầng vây quanh đại điện.

Bên người là vạn người vây quanh Hạng Võ hoan hô.

Mà tiêu bình tinh không ở nơi này, hắn thậm chí không có đuổi kịp thấy chính mình cuối cùng một mặt.

Hắn có lẽ ra roi thúc ngựa đã đến dưới thành, có lẽ sớm đã chết ở sở quân ánh đao kiếm trong mưa.

Nhưng chung quy, hắn rốt cuộc nghe không được, tử anh câu kia đáp lại.

“…Ta là thật sự, thật sự thực thích ngươi.”

“Ta yêu ngươi.”

“Đáp ứng ta, phải hảo hảo sống sót.”

16.

Tiêu bình tinh bỗng dưng mở mắt.

Cách đó không xa nha hoàn đâm phiên chậu nước, vội vàng bôn tẩu đi thông tri Vương gia cùng đại công tử.

Trong phủ loạn thành một đoàn.

Tiêu bình tinh chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, hắn tựa hồ làm một hồi đại mộng.

Chỉ là khóe mắt lại có mãnh liệt, ngăn không được nước mắt.

17.

Ngô Lỗi vội vàng tháng tư cái đuôi, hẹn Lưu hạo nhiên ăn xuân yến, địa chỉ ở một nhà có chút danh tiếng bản bang quán cơm. Lưu hạo nhiên mới từ Tân Cương chuyển tràng, khẩn đuổi chậm đuổi trừu một ngày giả, mã bất đình đề mà từ Vũ Hán bay qua tới.

Măng hầm thịt khai cái, mùi hương bốc hơi, Ngô Lỗi trộm nếm một muỗng, chỉ cảm thấy nước canh hảo uống đến đầu lưỡi đều phải nuốt vào.

Hắn ngồi ở bên cửa sổ, đẩy ra cửa sổ chính là tài ngọc lan đường cây xanh, ngọc lan hoa khai đến tươi tốt, um tùm mà treo ở trên cây, nặng trĩu mà tùy thời muốn rơi xuống đi bộ dáng, chỉ đợi mùa hè một hồi tầm tã mưa to, liền phải nghiền lạc thành bùn.

Mùa xuân liền phải kết thúc.

Phía chân trời đột nhiên ẩn ẩn truyền đến ầm vang tiếng sấm, mây mưa quay cuồng che thái dương, Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt một giây, đột nhiên từ vị trí thượng nhảy dựng lên, kêu lão bản mượn cây dù liền ba lượng bước lao ra môn đi.

Dù mới vừa khởi động tới, tí tách lịch vũ đột nhiên đổi tính, đấu mưa lớn châu liều mạng mà tạp khởi bọt nước.

Ngô Lỗi chạy vài bước, trên mặt là nôn nóng lại hưng phấn biểu tình.

Cách đó không xa, có cao cao gầy gầy thân ảnh cõng bao từ xe hậu tòa chui ra tới, Ngô Lỗi mắt sáng rực lên một chút, nhảy cao phất phất tay dù vọt qua đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt vài giây, hai người tễ ở một phen dù hạ, Ngô Lỗi mắt thấy dù mái nước mưa theo làm ướt Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, mặc không lên tiếng đem dù nghiêng nghiêng.

—— lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên một phen phù chính, sau đó liền người mang dù, đồng loạt bị ôm tiến trong lòng ngực.

“Lớn như vậy vũ, lãng cái gì a ngươi?” Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ hắn tiểu bạn trai đầu tóc, ướt một nửa, ngữ khí nhịn không được mang theo điểm trách cứ.

Ngô Lỗi nghe vậy, lão đại không cao hứng mà bĩu môi:

“Ta có điểm tưởng ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt chảy ra ý cười.

Ngốc, ta sớm hay muộn là muốn tới, không phải tại đây một phút đồng hồ, chính là tiếp theo phút.

Tựa như tử anh chung quy sẽ cùng hắn người trong lòng hiểu nhau bên nhau, không phải tại đây một đời, chính là tại hạ một đời.

14.  
Mùa xuân liền phải kết thúc.

Mà mùa hè đang muốn bắt đầu.

Tất nhiên là có tương phùng.

end.

Tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi tốc đánh xong kết, vỗ tay, hành văn qua loa, thực xin lỗi chư vị.

Hôm nay cũng dựa 65 tục mệnh. Chúng ta thanh thiếu niên tương lai còn dài, vĩnh không be.


	3. Hai lần tương ngộ cùng một cái ngụy chứng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiyouzhai

＊ một cái kéo lang, Tần phong × lê thốc

＊ ngủ trước tốc đánh, tư thiết có, logic vô

“Khi ta thống khổ đứng ở ngươi trước mặt, ngươi không thể nói ta hai bàn tay trắng, ngươi không thể nói ta hai tay trống trơn.”

01.

Tần phong gặp qua lê thốc hai lần.

02.

Tần phong ở kệ để hàng bên nghỉ chân năm phút đồng hồ.

Chọn một lọ sinh trừu xa không cần lâu như vậy thời gian.

Nhưng hắn ngạnh sinh sinh đọc xong một chỉnh bài nước tương cái chai phối liệu biểu cùng sinh sản xưởng, vòng là như thế, hắn cũng không từ kệ để hàng bên rời đi.

Mới đầu, hắn nghĩ đến ghi danh hình cảnh trường học chuyện này, hắn đã bị cự tuyệt quá một lần, không phải ai đều nguyện ý ở sau khi thất bại một lần nữa lại làm một lần nếm thử.

—— mà chờ hắn lấy lại tinh thần khi, cách hắn vài bước xa kệ để hàng mặt sau, lên đạn súng lục chính chỉ vào người trẻ tuổi huyệt Thái Dương, cầm súng có ba người, cửa hàng tiện lợi giá trị ban viên bị người bốn phút đằng trước triều hạ nhét vào tủ đông, hắn cuối cùng một tiếng thét chói tai vang lên khi, Tần phong vừa vặn chọn hảo một lọ sinh trừu.

Tần phong yên lặng mà xuyên thấu qua kệ để hàng khoảng cách nhìn mấy mét ngoại loại nhỏ sống mái với nhau, nỗ lực làm chính mình cùng gia vị liêu hòa hợp nhất thể.

Ngoài ý muốn rất là thuận lợi.

Không biết là đạo tặc đầu óc có hố, vẫn là hình thức khẩn trương, bọn họ thế nhưng bất chấp lục soát một lục soát cửa hàng tiện lợi còn có hay không cá lọt lưới, liền qua loa mà khóa lại đại môn.

Có lẽ là người sau.

Tần phong bình tĩnh mà dời đi bột ngọt túi, làm bộ chính mình là cách vách một vại tiêu xay.

Theo hắn tầm mắt, có thể nhìn đến cầm súng người vẻ mặt khẩn trương mồ hôi đầy đầu, mà đưa lưng về phía hắn người trẻ tuổi, trừ bỏ theo đầu chảy xuống tới một tiểu than huyết, nghe thanh âm thế nhưng rất là bình tĩnh.

“—— vài vị lại không động thủ, thiên sáng ngời, nhưng không đuổi kịp cấp tiểu thương lãng đưa linh cữu đi.”

Nga, tiểu thương lãng.

Tần phong sắc mặt trầm tĩnh, trong lòng nhảy nhảy dựng. Hắn biết đến, hoàng thành nền tảng hạ nào đó giả danh lừa bịp lão tiên sinh, gần mấy năm lắc mình biến hoá, sinh sôi đem bàn khẩu phiên hơn mười lần, đầu năm 60 đại thọ, trong ba tầng ngoài ba tầng, nửa cái kinh thành bàn khẩu đại lão đều bán hắn mặt mũi, đường nhân nói muốn dẫn hắn đi thấy việc đời, cũng bất quá là bị che ở cửa uống lên ly trà.

Tiểu đường lúc ấy là như thế nào nói đến?

“Quỷ môn đột, tử khí thịnh, sợ là hung trạch.”

“Nhưng có phá giải?”

“Việc nhỏ, cửa lùm cây, đào cái hố rác, thiết với bên ngoài, tránh được.”

Trông cửa tiểu đệ một người một chân, đem hai người bọn họ đá ra đại môn.

Tần phong không đau không ngứa mà tưởng, không nghe cao nhân ngôn, quả thật là đã chết.

Bên này sương, cái kia bị để đầu người trẻ tuổi bãi bãi đầu, lộ ra liền mũ sam hạ một dúm hoàng mao, cùng nửa bên dính vết máu cùng ô trọc mặt.

Lông mi rất dài, nói chuyện thời điểm sẽ theo hô hấp run rẩy, như là đem phi con bướm.

Sắc mặt trắng bệch, mang theo không thấy thiên nhật bệnh trạng.

Ngón tay hổ khẩu có kén, luyện qua thương.

Tần phong bất động thanh sắc mà cúi xuống thân mình, theo hàng hóa, một tia một tia phủ phục dịch tới rồi ở cầm súng ba người phía sau.

“Phi, không lấy lê thốc tiểu tử ngươi xương cốt làm quan tài, thương gia chết không nhắm mắt.”

Lê thốc nghe vậy lộ ra một hàm răng trắng, cười đến vui vẻ.

“Trời thấy còn thương, hôm nay đều ngày thứ bảy, nhưng các ngươi liền tiểu thương lãng thi thể đều tìm không được, sợ đều lạn làm bùn, tội gì còn muốn bạch bạch lãng phí một bộ quan tài?”

Cầm súng người một chân đá hắn đầu gối, lê thốc không lóe, cũng không quỳ, vẫn là chi gương mặt tươi cười, chỉ là ánh mắt đột nhiên tối sầm lại.

Tần phong ngừng thở, lê thốc nhìn đến hắn.

03.

Tần phong là tám ngày trước nhận được này cọc ủy thác. Trên đường treo giải thưởng, bạch kiếm tiền việc, đường nhân không có khả năng không đi xem náo nhiệt.

Tần phong ở hiện trường dạo qua một vòng, lại nghe người ta lao sẽ khái, cất bước muốn đi. Đường nhân lôi kéo hắn lải nhải, hắn lười đến mở miệng, cuối cùng liền một câu, “Không không không không biết, này án tử tiếp tiếp tiếp tiếp không được.”

Tức giận đến đường nhân nổi trận lôi đình.

Tần phong lại hạ quyết tâm ngậm miệng không nói.

Thứ sáu thiên. Bàn khẩu ra tin tức.

Tiểu thương lãng thuộc hạ phó lãnh đạo thọc đã chết đương gia, nói là phó lãnh đạo, dù sao cũng không vài người nhận được, tuổi nhưng thật ra thực nhẹ, bất quá hai mươi, kêu lê thốc, không ai biết lai lịch, chỉ có mấy cái hỗn giang hồ tư lịch lâu một chút, thấu tiếng gió, nói là cùng Ngô tiểu Phật gia có sâu xa.

Án tử phá đến cũng kỳ quặc, lại cứ là tiểu Phật gia quen biết cũ gấu chó thả tin tức, đến nỗi lê thốc, tự nhiên là bị bán.

Tần phong nghe đường nhân nói được ba hoa chích choè, trong lòng lại vẫn là đem cái tên kia lại niệm một bên, lê thốc.

Lê thốc.

  
04.

Tần phong từng có rất nhiều lần chính mình giết người kế hoạch cùng phỏng đoán, nhưng tuyệt không bao gồm thấy việc nghĩa hăng hái làm.

Chỉ là trước mắt, hắn kéo lê thốc —— hoặc là nói là lê thốc kéo hắn, chạy như bay ở mê cung ngõ nhỏ, hắn mới hoảng hốt dụng tâm thức tới tay thượng dính nhớp chất lỏng, là huyết.

Hắn có chút hoảng hốt mà bị lê thốc một phen ném vào cũ xe lều, lê thốc thở phào một hơi, chống lan can tùy tay xả cái vũ lều đem hắn che lại.

Tần phong trước mắt tối sầm, vừa định đứng dậy, đã bị lê thốc đạp một chân.

“Câm miệng. Muốn sống liền giả chết.”

Tần phong che khẩn miệng, biết nghe lời phải.

Cách đó không xa truyền đến hoảng loạn tiếng bước chân, Tần phong nghe thấy được súng lục lên đạn thanh âm.

Bọn họ từ cửa hàng tiện lợi chạy trốn khi, còn không quên nhặt duy nhất một tay thương.

Lê thốc nhìn trước mắt toát ra tới đầu người, phỉ nhổ, trở tay khẩu súng khẩu chi ở bản thân hàm dưới.

“Đình ——” cầm đầu người hốc mắt sung huyết, hét lớn một tiếng.

Bọn họ muốn bắt, cũng đến bắt sống, một cái đã chết lê thốc không chỉ có không thể hiệp thiên tử cầu thượng vị, ngược lại làm không hảo còn sẽ kinh động chín môn người.

“Chư vị,” lê thốc híp híp mắt, “Nhưng đều là quen biết đã lâu, khó được trung can nghĩa đảm một mảnh chân thành, phải vì thương gia báo thù rửa hận, như thế nào ngược lại không cho ta nổ súng đâu.”

Tần phong một phen xốc lên vũ lều, kéo ra lê thốc.

“Hắn không phải hung thủ.”

Lê thốc tránh hạ hắn tay, có chút nóng nảy, “Ngươi mẹ nó ai a, không phải làm ngươi lăn sao!”

Tần phong khẩn trương mà thanh thanh giọng nói, “Ta ta ta, ta là trinh thám, ta có chứng cứ.”

Lê thốc bất động.

Hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía Tần phong, Tần phong nói lắp nhỏ giọng nói một câu, “Đừng sợ.”

Dựa. Lê thốc quay đầu đi, cái gì ngoạn ý nhi.

  
05.

Tần phong có một vạn loại biện pháp có thể giúp lê thốc giải vây, hắn dùng đơn giản nhất một loại.

Không ở tràng chứng cứ.

Trên ảnh chụp lê thốc tuy rằng thân hình mơ hồ, nhưng vẫn có thể phân biệt ra tới, tiểu thương lãng chết ngày đó, hắn ở thị thư viện mượn đọc thất ngây người một ngày.

Mọi người á khẩu không trả lời được.

Lê thốc là bàn khẩu phó lãnh đạo, tiểu thương lãng vừa chết, theo lý thường hẳn là từ hắn tiếp vị, nếu là có người tưởng tùy thời hãm hại hắn, thật sự là lại đương nhiên bất quá sự.

Huống chi từ đầu đến cuối nói hắn giết tiểu thương lãng người, vẫn là cùng hắn sớm từng có tiết chín môn.

Lê thốc ngoài dự đoán mọi người mà không có gì phản ứng, phảng phất này phúc ảnh chụp là thật sự giống nhau.

Cứ việc hắn trong lòng biết rõ ràng, chính mình đã suốt ba năm chưa đi đến quá thư viện, đọc quá một quyển sách.

Nhưng hắn cũng không ngại theo cái này trinh thám nói dối.

Lê thốc duỗi cái lười eo, nhìn quanh một vòng, “Đều không có việc gì nhi? Kia làm phiền chư vị, trở về tắm rửa ngủ đi.”

Có người tựa hồ muốn ngăn trụ hắn hỏi cái rõ ràng, nếu không phải ngươi, vì sao cũng không giải thích, lê thốc hướng hắn nhìn lướt qua, người thiếu niên ánh mắt nghiêm nghị sát ý, lệnh người sợ hãi.

Tần phong vô thanh vô tức mà theo đi lên.

Lê thốc không quay đầu lại, Tần phong nhìn hắn cái ót, mấy năm không thấy, lê thốc vẫn là đỉnh một đầu hoàng mao.

Đúng rồi. Hắn đã thật lâu, không có tái kiến quá người này.

06.

Tần phong lần đầu tiên gặp được lê thốc, ba năm trước đây, là cái ngoài ý muốn.

Hai người bọn họ cao trung cách một cái đường cái, lại là cách biệt một trời, một bên là thực nghiệm trường cao đẳng học lên suất trăm phần trăm, một bên là lót đế trung học lôi kéo toàn khu chân sau.

Vốn là không có giao thoa.

Giống như sở hữu ác tục thanh xuân chuyện xưa mở màn, Tần phong cõng cặp sách bị người chắn ở thư viện cửa ngõ nhỏ.

Hắn trên người tự nhiên không có gì tiền, không tránh được muốn ai một đốn đánh.

Lê thốc chính là ở ngay lúc này xuất hiện, tóc che khóe mắt, đối với bên người ác tính bạo lực học đường nhìn như không thấy, lập tức mà qua.

…… Sau đó cũng bị người một phen xả tới rồi góc tường.

Lê thốc tựa hồ tập mãi thành thói quen mà đem túi tiền nhảy ra tới: Huynh đệ, không có tiền.

Lại biết nghe lời phải mà đem bao cùng giày quăng ra ngoài, “Không tin các ngươi lục soát.”

Thừa dịp mấy cái cao niên cấp cúi đầu nhặt đồ vật không đương, hắn xả quá Tần phong cánh tay, nhanh chân liền chạy.

Lê thốc đầu ngón tay thực lạnh, ngày nóng bức cũng lộ ra trắng bệch, đây là Tần phong phản ứng đầu tiên.

Đệ nhị phản ứng là hắn lông mi rất dài, so giống nhau nữ hài tử còn muốn trường một chút, giống cây quạt, lại giống con bướm cánh.

“Xem ta làm gì! Ngốc bức! Chạy a!” Lê thốc một phen phách về phía hắn ót, trong giọng nói bí mật mang theo khó chịu.

Lê thốc tay kính rất lớn, Tần phong cảm thấy chính mình cho hắn trừu đến có điểm não chấn động.

Bằng không sẽ không một vựng chính là nhiều năm như vậy.

07.  
Tần phong nếm thử đi tìm lê thốc.

Ở bọn họ ngày đó không dài không ngắn nói chuyện với nhau, Tần phong có thể tinh luyện ra ít nhất mười loại đạt được lê thốc rơi xuống phương pháp.

Nhưng tựa như nhân gian bốc hơi lên giống nhau, hắn không còn có gặp qua người này.

Lê thốc nơi trường học đem hắn xoá tên, sở trụ phòng ở bị thực mau bán đấu giá, hắn mọi người tế quan hệ trong một đêm bị thanh linh. Tần phong thậm chí lấy không được một trương hắn ảnh chụp.

Tần phong sở không biết chính là, ngày đó lúc sau lê thốc, bị cuốn vào như thế nào kỳ quái nhân sinh.

Hắn duy nhất tồn tại chứng minh, là ngày đó gặp được chính mình khi, bị cameras chụp đến, oa ở thư viện hình ảnh tư liệu.

Tần phong tiểu tâm mà đem kia đoạn hình ảnh hướng ấn ra tới.

Trên thế giới này mỗi ngày đều có người ở biến mất, Tần phong tưởng, này thật sự không coi là cái gì việc lạ.

Nhưng cũng không đại biểu, hắn sẽ không bởi vậy khổ sở.

08.

Hai người một trước một sau mà đi tới. Xấp xỉ tuổi tác, nếu không phải lê thốc cái trán vết máu quá mức làm cho người ta sợ hãi, bọn họ thoạt nhìn giống như là một đôi mới vừa hạ tiết tự học buổi tối sinh viên.

Bình thản lại an nhàn.

“Tiểu, tiểu thương lãng, sao sao chết như thế nào?”

Này phân an nhàn bị đánh vỡ mà đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa, Tần phong mở miệng nháy mắt, lê thốc cười.

“Ta cho rằng, ngươi sẽ không hỏi ta. Còn nữa, ngươi không nên đã sớm đoán được sao?”

Hắn tự nhiên đã sớm biết.

Lê thốc giết người cơ hồ không có cất giấu ai, Tần phong nhận được ủy thác ngày đầu tiên. Ở hiện trường đi rồi một vòng, khắp nơi đều có sơ hở.

“Hắn 60 đại thọ ngày đó, tới cái phong thủy tiên sinh, nói hắn tòa nhà phong thuỷ không tốt, a, tiểu gia thân thủ chọn, ước gì khắc chết hắn. Đoán mệnh làm hắn đào cái hố phân, nói có thể phòng tai, ta một suy nghĩ, nhiều phương tiện a, sấn trời tối, thọc mấy đao, ném vào đi.”

“Làm rớt hắn chuyện sớm hay muộn nhi, nâng đỡ ai đều là nâng đỡ, Ngô lão bản chê cười ta người trẻ tuổi làm việc trầm, nhưng không chìm nghỉm biện pháp, không xả cái đồ cổ bãi phía trước, ai nguyện ý nghe cái tiểu thí hài ra lệnh a?”

“Nhưng tiểu thương lãng sai liền sai trong lòng quá phiêu. Ta có thể phủng hắn, cũng có thể hủy hắn, hắn vốn dĩ có thể sống đến chết già, đáng tiếc, đầu óc không tốt, muốn học nhân gia chơi vắt chanh bỏ vỏ, không chơi hảo, bị ta thuận tay chôn.”

Tần phong không lên tiếng, hắn đã sớm đoán được. Tin tức là gấu chó phóng, hắn đồ đệ tô vạn cùng lê thốc là quá mệnh phát tiểu, hiển nhiên là lê thốc cố ý bày mưu đặt kế, hắn không sợ người biết hắn giết tiểu thương lãng, hắn hận không thể đem sự tình nháo đại, làm toàn kinh thành đều áp phích phóng sáng nhìn xem, ai mới là bàn khẩu chân chính làm chủ người.

Nhưng Tần phong hỏng rồi hắn cờ.

Hắn thấy lê thốc trong tay không biết khi nào nhiều thanh đao, dưới ánh trăng thấm lạnh lẽo.

Hắn không phải lưu người sống tính tình.

Tần phong tưởng lui về phía sau, bước chân còn không có nâng, lê thốc đã xoay dao nhỏ đột nhiên ném lại đây.

Đao nhập thịt, phát ra rất nhỏ âm thanh động đất vang, nhận mỏng thả lợi, nhưng phong hầu.

Tần phong ngã ngồi trên mặt đất.

  
Hắn phía sau mấy mét ngoại, nhiều một khối thi thể.

Lê thốc híp híp mắt, duỗi cái lười eo, “Ngươi xem, ta đều nói, làm ngươi đừng cùng, tịnh cho ta nhận người. Muốn ta chết người nhưng quá nhiều.”

Tần phong nguyên bản là có chuyện muốn hỏi hắn, cơ hồ là mười vạn cái vì cái gì, ngươi mấy năm nay đang làm cái gì, vì cái gì không tham gia thi đại học, ngươi vẫn luôn ở Bắc Kinh sao, ngươi có khỏe không.

…… Ngươi, nhớ rõ ta sao.

Hắn nhìn lê thốc chậm rì rì cong lưng nhặt lên trên mặt đất đao, theo người chết góc áo lau hai hạ, không chút để ý mà lại sủy trở về.

Gió đêm thổi qua lê thốc ngọn tóc, hắn trong ánh mắt một uông nước lặng, tất cả đều là tập mãi thành thói quen.

Tần phong cuối cùng cái gì cũng không hỏi.

09.  
Tần phong dẫn theo sinh trừu túi, vừa rồi kia bình ở tới khi trên đường ngã nát, hắn vòng điểm lộ, đi một khác con phố mua.

Lê thốc cũng không nói lời nào, đi theo hắn thuận một cái yên.

“Yên tiền muốn còn sao?” Lê thốc hủy đi hộp giấy hỏi.

Tần phong lắc lắc đầu, hắn nghiêm túc mà nhìn lê thốc liếc mắt một cái, với hắn mà nói, có lẽ là cuối cùng liếc mắt một cái.

Sẽ không tái kiến.

Hắn xoay người rời đi thời điểm tưởng.

  
“Ta nhớ rõ ngươi.” Phía sau vang lên không mặn không nhạt mà một câu.

Tần phong đứng lại.

“Tam ban cái kia, lý tưởng là phải làm cảnh sát sao,” lê thốc ngữ tốc bay nhanh, tựa hồ sợ bị Tần phong nghe rõ giống nhau, “Ta lúc ấy liền tưởng, người này cũng quá không theo đuổi, làm gì không hảo phải làm cái sợi —— bất quá ngươi nếu là thật muốn làm, liền thử lại một lần bái, người khó được có cái theo đuổi không dễ dàng, không thể đều giống ta, đúng không?”

“Ngô, cũng không đúng. Ta đại khái cũng coi như có điểm theo đuổi.”

Hắn quay đầu lại, bóng đêm chỗ sâu trong, ở Bắc Kinh cách bụi đất cùng khói xe sương mù thiên lý, hắn xem không rõ lắm lê thốc đến tột cùng là như thế nào biểu tình.

Lê thốc cắn tàn thuốc dựa vào ven đường biển quảng cáo phía dưới, thiếu niên sống lưng không tính thẳng, hắn cung thân mình ở túi quần đào hỏa, ngẩng đầu lại vừa lúc gặp được Tần phong ngốc lăng lăng mà đứng ở hơn mười mét có hơn.

“Xem thí a, đừng cùng kẻ phạm tội liếc mắt đưa tình, mau cút mau cút.” Lê thốc híp híp mắt, mơ hồ không rõ mà mắng trở về.

Tần phong ở câu kia hận sắt không thành thép kêu gọi tựa hồ nghe tới rồi hô hấp ngắn ngủi âm rung.

Vì thế, cuối cùng, hắn đã biết, lê thốc là đang cười.

10.

Tần phong đã từng gặp qua lê thốc hai lần.

Giờ khắc này, hắn đột nhiên tin tưởng, có lẽ, ngày sau còn có ngàn ngàn vạn vạn thứ.

  
end.


	4. Sống lâu trăm tuổi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiyouzhai

Là cái kéo lang

Tần phong × lê thốc

Nửa hư cấu, thập phần có bệnh, không biết viết chút cái gì ngoạn ý nhi một phát xong

01.

Lựa chọn tính mất trí nhớ. Giam cầm sợ hãi chứng. Cuồng táo chứng. Cực đoan không thể khống. Rất nhỏ tự hủy khuynh hướng.

Nếu đem lê thốc kiểm tra kết quả trục điều liệt ra, đại khái có thể giản lược ra một quyển đương đại thanh thiếu niên tinh thần bệnh tật phân tích trường hợp.

Tô vạn đang cố gắng đem thật dày một xấp bệnh lịch bổn nhét vào trong bao —— hắn sứt đầu mẻ trán bộ dáng thật sự không giống như là cái nuông chiều từ bé gia tài bạc triệu tiểu thiếu gia, nếu không phải ba lô thượng nào đó chói mắt logo, lê thốc trong nháy mắt sẽ ảo giác đây là Ngô tà quá độ thiện tâm mướn cấp chính mình vị thành niên hộ công.

Hiển nhiên, Ngô tà cũng không phải một cái có thể mướn đến khởi bối B tự đi đầu đơn vai bao chủ nhân tới vì chính mình rút nước tiểu quản thổ người giàu có.

Huống hồ.

Cũng không có nhà ai hộ công hội một bên nhìn chằm chằm cố chủ đầy người vết thương một bên đem nước mắt nước mũi đồng thời cọ đến hô hấp khí thượng.

“Áp lực, mạng ngươi hảo khổ a!”

Tô vạn nhất đem nhào hướng dựa hiện đại y học kỳ tích treo nửa cái mạng lê thốc, một bên đem truyền dịch quản cả băng đạn một tiếng dẫm tới rồi dưới chân.

“Làm hắn đi ra ngoài.”

Lê thốc bình tĩnh mà xoay đầu, dùng ánh mắt uy hiếp đứng ở mép giường làm bộ không có việc gì phát sinh Ngô Đại lão bản.

Ngô tà mới từ tô vạn mang quả rổ lay ra cái kiến thức quá trái cây, tùy tay từ túi quần móc ra đem chủy thủ tước khởi vỏ trái cây.

“Tô vạn, đừng gào. Hắn không nhận biết ngươi.”

Tô vạn sửng sốt, chớp đôi mắt nhìn nhìn lê thốc, lại nhìn nhìn Ngô tà.

“Toàn quên sạch sẽ lạp?!”

“Cũng không, này không còn nhận được ta sao.” Ngô tà hảo tâm cắt nửa phân cho tô vạn, “Gián đoạn tính mất trí nhớ hiểu không? Chính là hôm nay nhớ rõ ngươi, ngày mai nhớ rõ ta, hậu thiên khả năng hai ta đều không nhớ rõ. Nếu không nói như thế nào hận so ái lâu dài đâu. Ta xem này tổ tông liền tính hôm nay liền tắt thở, qua kiều ăn canh, cũng đến ở cầu Nại Hà tảng bên cạnh vì ta hành huyết thư.”

Tô vạn thở phào nhẹ nhõm, “Kia nghe vẫn là có thể cứu chữa sao!”

Trúc mã tình nghĩa thâm hậu, tô vạn tiến lên ôm lê thốc nhìn không ra tới là tay vẫn là kim hoa chân giò hun khói khu vực tai họa nặng, “Ngươi hảo hảo khôi phục a, nghe bác sĩ nói, ta sẽ thường xuyên tới xem ngươi.”

Nói lại từ hắn cái kia vừa thấy liền lão quý trong bao móc ra quyển sách.

“Tới, này có bổn năm tam, rảnh rỗi không có việc gì, cầm đi giải buồn.”

Lê thốc một hơi nhắc tới ngực, quan trắc nghi “Tích” đến một tiếng bôn thành một cái thẳng tắp trục hoành.

02.

Nhân sinh tam đại triết lý vấn đề.

Ta là ai, ta từ chỗ nào tới, ta giữa trưa ăn cái gì.

Lê thốc một cái cũng trả lời không lên.

Hắn trong óc tựa hồ bị thượng một cái tùy cơ thanh âm trang bị, giống như ảo giác giống nhau, thỉnh thoảng lại vang lên. Nhưng chờ hắn muốn bắt lấy gì đó thời điểm, lại phát giác đầu óc trống rỗng không một vật.

Lê thốc muốn hỏi một chút bác sĩ, chính mình đến tột cùng còn có hay không cứu, cái kia thanh âm lại đột nhiên mà gác hắn trong óc toát ra tới, “Lê thốc, câm miệng.”

Bế mẹ ngươi a, lê thốc não nhân đau, lão tử lần này liền miệng cũng chưa trương a! Có hay không thiên lý!

Sau lại thanh âm này lại toát ra tới thời điểm, liền có điểm khó có thể miêu tả. Một câu lại một câu “Lê thốc”, hỗn loạn thô nặng mà thở dốc, gõ hắn màng tai, theo mạch máu liền đỏ lên lê thốc mặt.

Đêm khuya, lê thốc đổ mồ hôi đầm đìa mà bừng tỉnh, sờ sờ quần, trong lúc nhất thời vô ngữ hỏi trời xanh, không biết là bi là hỉ.

Ngô tà từ khi hắn tỉnh lúc sau liền tới rồi hai lần —— hơn nữa lê thốc trợn mắt lần đó, tổng cộng hai lần. Ngô lão bản trăm công ngàn việc, lại muốn báo thù lại muốn xem bãi còn phải xử lý người già dưỡng lão vấn đề, ném trương tạp vỗ vỗ mông chạy lấy người cũng coi như tận tình tận nghĩa.

Lê thốc hiển nhiên không như vậy tưởng, hắn dẫm trung chính mình đạo mạch máu, tiếng cảnh báo tất tất mà vang vọng phòng bệnh, Ngô tà che lại lỗ tai lại bị hắn xả trở về.

Ngô tà phiền hắn, nói ngươi muốn chết liền chạy nhanh chết, ngươi biết này phòng bệnh một ngày bao nhiêu tiền sao.

Lê thốc nói không biết, không quan tâm, dù sao hoa không phải tiền của ta.

Ngô lão bản xua xua tay, không có việc gì, chờ ngươi đã khỏe đều từ ngươi tiền lương khấu.

Lê thốc mặt nháy mắt liền tái rồi, Ngô tà khi dễ xong tiểu bối trong lòng có điểm ám sảng, cất bước muốn đi, lại nghe thấy phía sau lê thốc gào lên.

Ai ai ai đợi chút, ta có chính sự hỏi ngươi.

Ngô tà kiên nhẫn mất hết, xoa eo dựa khung cửa, ý bảo hắn có rắm mau phóng.

Lê thốc bày ra một bộ trầm tư trạng, “Là như thế này, ta vừa tỉnh lại đây, đầu óc liền cùng mới vừa khởi động máy giống nhau, bùm bùm thật nhiều sự, nhưng một cái đều nhớ không rõ… Nhưng là… Nếu ta cảm giác không sai nói……”

“Ta hình như là có cái đối tượng tới.”

Hắn nói xong liền ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm Ngô tà.

Ngô tà điên rồi, bức cũng không trang, chỉ vào lê thốc tay đều ở run, “Thao mẹ ngươi, ngươi nha có phải hay không ăn vạ?”

“Ngươi khẩn trương cái gì? Ta lại chưa nói là ngươi.”

Ngô lão bản thở phào nhẹ nhõm, lại nằm liệt trở về.

“Này ta chỗ nào biết, chúng ta chỉ là bình thường thuê quan hệ, ngươi hạ ban họa họa nhà ai cô nương ta còn phải cho ngươi chùi đít? Không đạo lý này đi?”

Lê thốc thực thất vọng, nói chẳng lẽ là ta phán đoán?

Ngô tà mặc kệ hắn, “Nói không chừng là ngươi trong mộng Ozawa Maria đâu, thanh thiếu niên hảo hảo đọc sách, không cần mỗi ngày tâm địa gian giảo nhiều như vậy.” Lại hỏi, “Tô vạn cho ngươi năm tam làm xong sao? Hoàng cương đề thi muốn sao?”

Lê thốc trợn trắng mắt nằm phép đảo chết.

Ngô tà câu cái cười, xoay người ra cửa, tươi cười liền sụp một nửa.

Quá cẩu huyết. Ngô lão bản tưởng, hắn vẫn luôn cấp lê thốc dự đánh giá nhân sinh liền tính không phải khởi điểm nam chủ văn đi, như thế nào cũng đến là thám hiểm trộm mộ hắc bang đề tài, chỗ nào có thể dự đoán được một sớm liền thành phong hoa tuyết nguyệt, vẫn là thuần ái văn học.

03.  
Tô vạn thực hoảng.

Hắn hoảng loạn xông ra biểu hiện chính là hắn căn bản không dám đi xem lê thốc.

Tô vạn cùng lê thốc cái gì quan hệ, là lê thốc cha đã chết tô vạn đều đến đi cài hoa thiết từ nhi. Như vậy đều không đi, gặp phải không phải hắn tái rồi lê thốc chính là lê thốc thọc hắn cha mẹ cấp bậc thâm cừu đại hận.

Tô vạn khóc trong chốc lát, nói sư phó, ngươi làm ta đi xem áp lực đi.

“Sinh tử có mệnh, đừng nhìn.” Hắc mắt kính lão thần khắp nơi, “Ta cấp kia tiểu bằng hữu xem qua tay tướng, hung ác thật sự, khắc chết ngươi hắn đều sẽ không chết.”

Tô vạn ủy khuất, nói nhưng ta cũng không thể vẫn luôn trốn tránh đi.

Hắc mắt kính đẩy đẩy kính râm, “Vậy ngươi đi thôi. Thuận tiện giúp hắn giải đáp nghi vấn giải thích nghi hoặc một chút hắn đối tượng sự.”

Tô vạn rụt rụt cổ, “Áp lực không phải mất trí nhớ sao? Còn nhớ rõ kia ai a?”

Kia ai, sao vừa nghe liền cái danh nhi đều không có, không thể nói,ukw, tựa như Voldemort.

Cũng xấp xỉ.

Rốt cuộc đang ngồi một vòng không phải trái pháp luật kẻ phạm tội, chính là ở trái pháp luật phạm tội trên đường dự bị quân, thình lình đề một cái sợi tên, vẫn là thực lệnh người đổ mồ hôi lạnh.

“Dựa,” dương hảo nằm liệt trên sô pha chửi má nó, “Lê thốc làm gay liền làm gay, làm cái sợi tính sao lại thế này, huynh đệ mặt còn muốn hay không?”

“Cũng không thể nói như vậy.” Tô vạn thanh thanh giọng nói, quyết định vì lê thốc minh bất bình, “Là Tần phong trước truy áp lực.”

Hắc mắt kính tới hứng thú, hỏi thật sự a? Cấp tiểu tam gia mặt dài. Ta cho rằng Ngô gia dạy ra người đều chỉ biết đi theo người mông mặt sau chạy đâu.

Tự nhiên là thật.

Nhưng quá trình có điểm xuất nhập. Đầu tiên, Tần phong ngay từ đầu, thật sự chỉ là đơn thuần mà truy lê thốc mà thôi.

Mặt chữ ý nghĩa thượng truy, đả kích trái pháp luật phạm tội cái loại này.

Đương nhiên, sau lại làm làm liền lên giường, tự nhiên là một chuyện khác.

04.

Lê thốc gian nan mà lấy mỗi phút mười centimet tốc độ hoạt động cánh tay, ý đồ đi câu đầu giường ly nước.

Trời thấy còn thương, hắn đại khái ngày thường không thiếu tạo nghiệt, bằng không cũng sẽ không goá bụa một người ngủ ở phòng bệnh liền thân thể mình đối tượng đều không có.

“Ta muốn cái bạn chung phòng bệnh.” Lê thốc cùng cho hắn đổi dược tiểu hộ sĩ đưa ra tố cầu.

“Nha, đừng nha, vip phòng bệnh, xa hoa, rộng mở, liền ngươi một người, thật tốt.”

Hảo cái rắm. Lê thốc chửi thầm, hắn một cái gãy tay gãy chân trọng thương hoạn, liền cái ngỏm củ tỏi trước hỗ trợ ấn hộ sĩ linh đều không có, vô cùng có khả năng gây thành một cọc nhân gian thảm kịch.

Lê thốc hạ quyết tâm, giơ tay, rốt cuộc nắm đến ly nước đem, hắn nghiêng nghiêng đầu, vừa muốn thò lại gần, ly nước phịch một tiếng rơi xuống đất.

“Ngươi có thể hay không, đừng đừng, đừng cả ngày mao, hấp tấp bộp chộp.”

Quen thuộc thanh âm lại thình lình từ hắn trong óc toát ra tới.

“Đau không.”

Cái kia thanh âm lại nói.

Lê thốc ngẩn người.

Hắn đột nhiên không nghĩ uống nước, cũng không thế nào khát.

05.  
Tô vạn hướng Ngô tà thề thề, đây là hắn cuối cùng một lần tới thăm bệnh. Tuyệt đối sẽ không cấp tổ chức tạo thành một chút phiền toái.

Ngô tà gật đầu hạp trà, nói tổ chức không sợ phiền toái, tổ chức sợ lê thốc tìm tổ chức phiền toái.

Tô vạn thở dài, hắn đứng lên, xem hắn sư huynh, lại xem hắn sư phó, “Các ngươi tổng không thể giấu hắn cả đời đi.”

Ngô tà không nói chuyện, hắn giương mắt xem tô vạn, tô vạn nhất cái giật mình, vừa định nói sư huynh ta sai rồi ta cho ngài dập đầu chúc ngài sinh ý thịnh vượng toàn gia hạnh phúc, Ngô tà liền vẫy vẫy tay.

“Đi mau. Chậm ta sợ ta hối hận.”

Tô vạn vào cửa thời điểm, lê thốc đang nằm trên giường không nói một lời, hắn mới vừa khai quá một lần đao, gầy ốm rất nhiều, vốn dĩ liền bàn tay đại gương mặt đều phải hãm đi xuống. Tô vạn oa đến một tiếng liền muốn khóc, lại che miệng nghẹn trở về.

Tô vạn ngồi vào lê thốc trước mặt, bài trừ cái gương mặt tươi cười, “Áp lực, ngươi cảm giác thế nào? Còn đau không?”

Lê thốc khinh phiêu phiêu mà nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, nửa ngày ném ra một chữ, “Đau.”

Tô vạn lại muốn khóc, liền nghe thấy lê thốc ôm ngực sâu kín tới một câu, “Lòng ta đau.”

Tô vạn cứng đờ, trên đầu đỉnh khởi một cái?

Lê thốc quay đầu xem hắn, “Tô vạn, ta hảo tưởng hắn a.”

Tô vạn đại kinh thất sắc mà nhảy lên, “Ngươi nhớ lại tới rồi?!”

Lê thốc híp híp mắt, trong lòng ám chọc chọc mắng tô vạn nhất câu ngốc bạch ngọt, tốt như vậy lừa sớm hay muộn bị sói đuôi to ngậm đi. Nhưng trên mặt vẫn là giả bộ bi thiết, “Ân, tô vạn, ngươi có nghĩ hắn?”

Tô vạn nhất thời gian thần sắc phức tạp, “Ách, nói như thế nào đâu, kỳ thật ta cùng hắn cũng không có rất quen thuộc đi… Hắc, Ngô lão bản phía trước còn ngăn đón chúng ta không cho nói, ngươi xem, kỳ thật ngươi cũng ngao quá khứ sao…”

Lê thốc gật gật đầu, hướng dẫn từng bước mà mở miệng, “Đúng vậy, không có gì chịu không nổi đi… Nhưng hắn hiện giờ…”

Tô vạn lải nhải đột nhiên ngừng câu chuyện, “Ngươi cũng không cần khổ sở, áp lực, Ngô lão bản còn đang suy nghĩ biện pháp, có lẽ Tần phong còn sẽ có chuyển cơ —— áp lực!”

Tần phong.

Lê thốc trong óc chấn động tên này, phảng phất mở ra ký ức chốt mở, vô số đoạn ngắn như tuyết hoa sôi nổi rơi xuống, chuyện cũ bẻ gãy nghiền nát giống nhau công thành đoạt đất, hết thảy thanh âm đều tụ tập ở cùng khuôn mặt, có người từ hỗn loạn thời gian trung hướng hắn vươn tay, ngữ khí có điểm nói lắp, lại còn mang theo thiếu niên triền miên khiển quyện tình yêu.

“Lê thốc, tỉnh tỉnh, lê thốc, ta, thích, ngươi.”

Lê thốc đồng tử đột nhiên ngưng tụ thành một mảnh màu trắng, nhanh chóng khuếch trương đến toàn bộ tròng mắt, hắn môi không chịu khống chế mà run rẩy, cả người giống một mảnh lá khô giống nhau rơi xuống.

Hoảng loạn trung, hắn nghe được tô vạn gạt ngã ghế dựa chạy như bay ra cửa thanh âm.

Theo sau chính là rõ đầu rõ đuôi hắc ám.

06.

Lê thốc tỉnh lại khi nghe thấy được một trận kỳ diệu ngọt hương, sặc người lại ghê tởm.

Hắn đau đầu dục nứt mà mở mắt ra, Ngô tà chính đem bên chân hắc mao xà đá trở về, lê thốc theo bản năng lại tưởng nôn, bị Ngô tà một phen nắm lấy yết hầu nghẹn trở về.

“Nhẫn nhẫn.” Ngô lão bản ngữ khí bình tĩnh, như là đã thói quen ngàn vạn thứ. “Chúng ta phía trước ở điền Tây Nam phát hiện ngươi thời điểm, ngươi cũng đã mau mất mạng, rót xà độc miễn cưỡng treo, nhưng tác dụng phụ ngươi cũng rõ ràng, trí nhớ của ngươi lực sẽ chậm rãi xuất hiện vấn đề. Có đôi khi thanh tỉnh có đôi khi hồ đồ, nhưng sớm hay muộn sẽ tốt.”

Lê thốc hít sâu, từng ngụm từng ngụm nuốt không khí, cuối cùng miễn cưỡng linh đài thanh minh, ngồi dậy nhìn chằm chằm Ngô tà.

“Sao lại thế này?”

Ngô tà hỏi lại hắn, “Ngươi còn nhớ rõ nhiều ít?”

“Ta nhớ rõ… Ta nhớ rõ cái kia lão bất tử ngoại quốc lão động long đầu, sau đó mộ đạo liền sụp… Lúc sau, ta một người ở đấu mệt nhọc ba ngày……”

Lê thốc lẩm bẩm thanh âm đột nhiên đình chỉ.

Ngô tà nhìn hắn một cái, “Sau đó đâu?”

Lê thốc nổi điên giống nhau ngẩng đầu, “Tần phong như thế nào sẽ đi?! Hắn cái gì cũng đều không hiểu… Hắn như thế nào sẽ đi… Ai làm hắn đi… Ngô tà! Ai nói cho hắn?!”

Lê thốc nắm tay còn chưa tới trước người, Ngô tà không uổng khí lực mà chặn lại hắn bàn tay, “Thương gân động cốt một trăm thiên, lại động thủ, ngươi tiểu tâm về sau tê liệt trên giường.”

Lê thốc quỳ rạp xuống đất, cả người còn tại không thể tin tưởng mà phát run, hắn gắt gao trừng mắt Ngô tà, khóe mắt muốn nứt ra.

Ngô tà bất động thanh sắc mà vọng trở về, “Là ta nói.”

Lê thốc cười lạnh ra tiếng, “Ngô lão bản hảo bàn tính, hạ đấu chiết ta một cái, còn có thể đóng gói tới cái toi mạng, đạo nghĩa không cần, lương tâm cũng không cần.”

Ngô tà tầm mắt đảo qua hắn, “Dùng thương chỉ vào chính mình đầu quỳ gối Ngô sơn cư cửa người, chẳng lẽ ta còn muốn chờ hắn nổ súng sao?”

Lê thốc ngẩn người, cổ họng đột nhiên một ngọt, oa đến một tiếng nôn ra một búng máu.

Ngô tà sách một tiếng, không kiên nhẫn mà đứng dậy, đem quỳ quỳ rạp trên mặt đất lê thốc nâng dậy tới, “Ta không biết hắn cuối cùng như thế nào tìm được rồi ngươi, ta chỉ nói ngươi khả năng sẽ ở Vân Nam… Mộ đạo lún không phải việc nhỏ, trên đường triệt thực mau. zf người thực mau liền đi hiện trường, hắn nếu khăng khăng muốn cứu ngươi, từ giữa bắt được tin tức cũng chưa biết được.”

“…… Kia hắn, kia hắn hiện tại người đâu?” Lê thốc giãy giụa, cuối cùng hỏi ra những lời này.

Ngô tà buông xuống trong tay gia hỏa, ngẩng đầu nghiêm túc mà nhìn chằm chằm hắn. Lần đầu tiên, lê thốc từ Ngô tà trong ánh mắt thấy được có chút thương xót thần sắc.

“Ta không biết. Lê thốc.”

“Nhưng là, ngươi có thể lựa chọn chờ, tin tưởng hắn còn sống, đương nhiên, cũng có khả năng cả đời đều đợi không được. Ngươi cũng có thể lựa chọn quên hắn, không có người sẽ trách ngươi.”

“Ngươi thậm chí có thể lựa chọn đi tìm chết —— chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý, ngươi tùy thời có thể dùng bất luận cái gì ngươi nguyện ý cách chết kết thúc này mệnh, bởi vì ngươi cảm thấy ngươi thừa nhận không được loại này khổ.”

“Chính là lê thốc,” Ngô tà giơ tay, vỗ vỗ hắn đầu, giống một cái chân chính trưởng bối nhìn hắn học sinh, “Người tồn tại luôn là ở chịu khổ, ngươi hiện tại cảm thấy đau, nhưng một ngày nào đó, ngươi sẽ biết liền điểm này khổ đều là có thể nhai ra vị ngọt —— ngươi tóm lại là gặp hắn, mà gặp được hắn chuyện này, bản thân cũng đã là nhân sinh rất may.”

Lê thốc chậm rãi ngẩng đầu lên, hắn đôi mắt sinh đau, lại lưu không ra nước mắt tới.

Thật lâu sau, hắn dựa vào vách đá vươn tay, có linh tinh ánh lửa xuyên thấu qua khe hở ngón tay ánh tiến hắn đồng tử.

“Ta sẽ không vì hắn đi tìm chết. Ta đáp ứng quá hắn, ta muốn sống lâu trăm tuổi…… Ta muốn sống một trăm năm, liền phải nhớ hắn một trăm năm…”

Hắn nói xong lời cuối cùng nhịn không được cười lên tiếng, chỉ là trong thanh âm lại cất giấu ngăn không được nức nở.

07.

Lê thốc có đoạn thời gian thực thích ăn lầu canh một nhà cửa hàng lỗ nấu. Hắn cưỡi xe đạp, hậu tòa chở Tần phong, ngày mưa gió lớn, đem hắn áo sơ mi cổ thành dù để nhảy, Tần phong liền từ phía sau ôm hắn eo, phòng ngừa hắn sưởng hoài áo sơ mi bị quát đi.

Lê thốc một người có thể ăn một chén lỗ nấu, nhưng hắn lại muốn ăn mì trộn tương, mỗi lần đều phải lấy hay bỏ nửa ngày. Sau lại hắn có đối tượng lão Tần đồng chí lúc sau, vấn đề này liền giải quyết dễ dàng.

Nhưng thế sự vô thường, hắn lại muốn ăn bạo bụng.

Tần phong vội vàng trên tay án tử, hắn buổi tối còn muốn xuất hiện tràng, đói không được, từ trong túi móc ra một trăm khối chụp ở trên bàn.

Lê thốc nói ngươi có phải hay không dùng tiền tài thu mua ta, ngươi biết ta một cái đường khẩu một ngày có thể thu nhiều ít thuê sao, cảnh sát, ta khuyên ngươi làm người không cần quá kiêu ngạo.

Tần phong phiền chết hắn, hắn lại không thể cùng lê thốc cãi nhau, chủ yếu là hắn sẽ rơi xuống phong, cũng không thể cùng lê thốc động thủ, lê thốc tốt xấu cũng là bị hắc mắt kính đập quá người, Tần phong nói không chừng muốn có hại.

Vì thế hắn liền đành phải thò lại gần thân hắn, thân xong rồi nói, ngươi câm miệng, đều điểm, đều ăn.

Lê thốc thu tiền đi điểm đơn, bóng dáng đều là khoe khoang phiêu, Tần phong khóe miệng cong cong, nhìn hắn một cái, lại cong cong.

Hai người bọn họ ngồi đối diện, đầu dựa vào đầu, ăn một chén lỗ nấu, lê thốc đem rau thơm lấy ra tới thời điểm, ngoài cửa sổ đột nhiên hiện lên một đạo lôi.

Bang một tiếng, lê thốc chiếc đũa rớt xuống bàn.

Tần phong ngẩng đầu xem hắn, “Như, như thế nào.”

Lê thốc lắc đầu, ôm ngực chậm rãi bò đến trên bàn, không biết, hắn mồ hôi lạnh đột nhiên theo lưng bò đầy phía sau lưng, khớp hàm đều ở phát run.

Tần phong giơ tay sờ sờ hắn đầu, hoài nghi lê thốc là bị cảm nắng, đẩy môn đi cách vách tiệm thuốc mua hoắc hương chính khí thủy.

Tô vạn cùng gấu chó chính là ở cái này đương khẩu lại đây.

Tô vạn xông tới thời điểm, trong tay còn nhéo di động, cái trán đều là hãn, hốc mắt muốn phiếm ra nước mắt tới, “Áp lực, ngươi như thế nào không tiếp điện thoại nha!”

Lê thốc đào đào trên người, ra cửa cấp, không mang.

Tô vạn miệng đóng mở vài cái, lại trầm mặc mà đứng ở tại chỗ.

Vẫn là hắc mắt kính từ hắn phía sau vỗ vỗ vai, ý bảo tô vạn tạm thời thối lui, tô vạn thành thật mà dựa vào một bên.

Hắc mắt kính nhìn chằm chằm lê thốc —— cứ việc lê thốc căn bản thấy không rõ hắn đôi mắt, nhưng hắn vẫn là cảm giác kính râm mặt sau tầm mắt kia gắt gao mà cô ở chính mình.

Lê thốc tâm trầm đi xuống, giống một ngụm thâm giếng, nghe không thấy vang.

Hắc mắt kính thanh âm có loại suy nghĩ cặn kẽ lúc sau không chút để ý.

Lê một minh đã chết. Hắn nói.

08.

Ở lê thốc bất quá hai mươi tuổi tác, rất nhiều lần, hắn đã từng có rất nhiều thứ, phi thường đại nghịch bất đạo mà ám chọc chọc nguyền rủa lê một minh bởi vì cồn trúng độc, ra cửa bị đâm, chảy máu não đột phát đủ loại nguyên do chết oan chết uổng. Loại này ý niệm phần lớn phát sinh ở lê một minh hạ tử thủ trừu hắn, quan hắn tiến phòng tối, cũng hoặc là hai người một lời không hợp liền hỏa để bụng đầu khắc khẩu.

Hắn không nghĩ tới hôm nay tới nhanh như vậy.

Thi thể nhập liệm hạ quan, bởi vì thân phận nguyên nhân, lê thốc liền lễ tang cũng chưa có thể cho hắn đặt mua, cuối cùng vẫn là tô vạn quyết định, tích một gian linh đường,

“Ngươi không thể làm thúc thúc liền cái thủ đầu đêm người đều không có đi.” Tô vạn nói.

Lê thốc nhìn linh đài thượng lê một minh hắc bạch chiếu, dắt dắt khóe miệng, nói tô vạn tiểu tử ngươi bản lĩnh.

Tô vạn không tiếp hắn lời nói tra, hắn nhìn chằm chằm lê thốc nhìn thoáng qua, nâng lên chân ôm lấy hắn.

Áp lực, nén bi thương.

Nén bi thương? Tiết cái gì ai?

Lê thốc trong nháy mắt cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

Lê một minh không phải cái đủ tư cách phụ thân. Hắn cũng không phải cái đủ tư cách nhi tử.

Chúng ta huề nhau. Lê thốc tưởng.

Tang sự không thể so hỉ sự bớt lo, hấp tấp một ngày xuống dưới, đám người đi sạch sẽ, lê thốc mới rốt cuộc có thể tìm cái ghế dựa dựa. Ngột mà phía sau có người đệ bình thủy lại đây, lê thốc lúc này mới kinh giác, Tần phong vẫn luôn không đi.

Hắn tiếp nhận kia bình thủy, vặn ra nắp bình lại không uống, hắn chậm rì rì mà ngồi ở Tần phong bên người, tựa hồ là đang hỏi Tần phong, lại như là ở lầm bầm lầu bầu.

“Tần phong, ngươi tưởng hắn sao?”

Tần phong đem thân mình thẳng thắn một chút, làm cho lê thốc dựa lại đây, lê thốc không khách khí mà gối qua đi, như là trên người tá trên dưới một trăm cân gánh nặng, thật dài mà thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

Hắn, chỉ tự nhiên là Tần phong phụ thân.

“Tưởng.”

“Sẽ thực thường xuyên tưởng sao?” Lê thốc lại hỏi.

“Khai, bắt đầu sẽ…… Sau, sau lại liền, liền ít đi… Chậm rãi liền, liền sẽ không lại suy nghĩ……”

Lê thốc như suy tư gì gật gật đầu.

“Cũng không giống nhau, các ngươi tổng có thể tái kiến.” Hắn lại đột nhiên ngang ngược vô lý lên, “Chờ các ngươi tái kiến, ngươi liền lại sẽ thường thường mà nhớ tới hắn.”

Tần phong không hé răng, cũng không sinh khí. Hắn nhéo lê thốc sau cổ, chỉ khớp xương thủ sẵn trượt xuống, trước kia bà bà đau đầu thời điểm, hắn chính là như vậy giúp bà bà ấn bả vai. Hắn chỉ nghĩ lê thốc có thể dễ chịu một chút.

“Nhưng lê một minh đã chết, ta rốt cuộc thấy không hắn. Ta hiện tại còn sẽ suy nghĩ một chút hắn, về sau đâu?” Lê thốc nước mắt đột nhiên đổ rào rào mà rớt xuống dưới.

“Ta sợ ta có một ngày liền sẽ không tưởng hắn, trên thế giới này vốn dĩ liền không có gì người sẽ nhớ rõ hắn. Nếu liền ta đều không nghĩ hắn, hắn liền cái gì đều không dư thừa hạ.”

Lê thốc tay thực năng, hô hấp thực năng, liền lăn xuống nước mắt đều là năng, Tần phong cảm giác kia nước mắt theo bả vai chảy tới chính mình ngực, thấm đi vào, như là miệng vết thương lăn lộn muối ăn giống nhau sinh đau.

“Sẽ không… Sẽ không…” Hắn đã đã quên ngày đó cuối cùng chính mình đến tột cùng nói chút cái gì, lại hoặc là cái gì đều không có nói. Người với người kết giao phần lớn dựa ngôn ngữ an ủi, nhưng Tần phong không tốt tại đây.

Hắn tiểu bạn trai giống một cái run bần bật tiểu dã thú ghé vào hắn trong lòng ngực, tiếng khóc đều ách ở trong cổ họng không chịu lộ ra. Tần phong ôm hắn, hắn chỉ có thể ôm hắn, nếu có thể, hắn hận không thể chính mình có thể sinh ra cánh chim, đem lê thốc gắt gao mà khóa lại thân thể của mình, đau muốn cùng nhau đau, thương cũng cùng nhau thương.

“Nếu, ta nói nếu, nếu là có một ngày ngươi cũng đã chết,” lê thốc đột nhiên nâng lên mắt, “Ta liền cho ngươi tuẫn tình được không?”

Tần phong nhìn hắn, lê thốc đôi mắt ở ban đêm nhìn chằm chằm hắn, chớp cũng không nháy mắt, như là hắc diệu thạch, sắc bén lại ngoan tuyệt, lại mang theo dễ toái ánh sáng. Vì thế hắn ngạnh ở cổ họng câu kia “Ngươi đừng nói giỡn” cũng chỉ có thể nuốt xuống đi.

Nhưng hắn cũng không thể nói, “Hảo”.

Hắn nghe thấy trong đầu có cái thanh âm nói, này không tốt, này quá không hảo. Người tồn tại vốn chính là tương ngộ cùng từ biệt vòng đi vòng lại, thẳng đến có chút biệt ly trở thành kết cục, thẳng đến chuyện cũ không hề tới, thẳng đến mọi người nhích người, khởi hành đi tiếp theo cái giao lộ.

Lê thốc không phải là người như vậy.

Hắn là bị thời gian vứt bỏ người, là không để bụng sinh hoạt người, hắn không thích tử vong, đối tồn tại bản thân cũng cũng không hứng thú, hắn không biết tiếp theo cái giao lộ có cái gì hảo, liền vĩnh viễn sẽ không nhích người.

Tần phong nghe thấy phong xẹt qua trái tim, phát ra nức nở than khóc.

Hắn vuốt lê thốc đầu, lê thốc da đầu thượng chi lăng tân trường ra phát tra, nhìn thứ người, sờ lên lại xúc cảm dị thường đến hảo.

Lê thốc khó được ngoan ngoãn mà cúi đầu, tùy ý Tần phong vuốt ve hắn đầu, đầu ngón tay từ đỉnh đầu phát xoay tròn đi xuống, theo cái trán, là hắn mặt mày, lê thốc lông mi so người bình thường muốn trường, Tần phong ngón cái đảo qua đi, kia phiến lông mi liền run rẩy, như là đem phi con bướm. Nhưng lê thốc không có nhắm mắt.

Hắn đang đợi một cái trả lời.

Tần vui vẻ bình ghét nhất bị người lừa, cho nên hắn cũng hận nhất gạt người.

“Không tốt.” Tần phong thu hồi tay, lê thốc rốt cuộc lại ngẩng đầu, Tần phong nhìn hắn, nhìn hắn đôi mắt, hắn nghe thấy chính mình yết hầu khô khốc mà đọc từng chữ, như là ở thề, tự tự khấp huyết.

“Không tốt, ta không, không đồng ý, ta biết ngươi không thích như vậy, nhưng ta tưởng, ta tưởng ngươi sống lâu trăm tuổi.”

“Ngươi muốn, muốn sống lâu trăm tuổi, ngươi muốn vẫn luôn, vẫn luôn nhớ rõ ta.”

09.

Cách vách giường tới một cái đại soái ca.

Đây là cấp lê thốc đổi dược hộ sĩ tiểu muội vô tình để lộ ra nhiệt cay bát quái, sở dĩ nói nhiệt cay, là bởi vì hộ sĩ tiểu muội nói nói một kích động, đem nửa thuốc xổ rượu một cái sai tay bôi trên chỗ đau.

Cái gọi là ba cấp bỏng cũng bất quá như thế.

Lê thốc bởi vậy đối cách vách giường soái ca ấn tượng khắc sâu.

Tuy rằng hắn đến nay còn không có nhìn thấy soái ca một mặt, người là nửa đêm đưa vào tới, lúc đó lê thốc bị đẩy nửa châm gây tê ngủ đến trời đất u ám. Chờ hắn tỉnh lại thời điểm, người sớm nhảy nhót đi chụp phiến.

Có thể tự do hành động, phỏng chừng đều không phải bệnh nặng hoạn.

Không thể tự gánh vác lê thốc nghĩ như thế. Trong lòng nổi lên một tia nho nhỏ hâm mộ.

Hắn bạn chung phòng bệnh đến nay chưa về, lê thốc chỉ có thể ngẩng cổ mấy ngày hoa bản lậu thủy hoa văn.

Lê thốc thực sầu, hắn luôn là lo lắng hôm nay nhớ lại tới đồ vật ngày mai liền phải quên mất, cứ thế mãi, hắn bệnh lịch thượng thế tất còn muốn nhiều một cái u buồn chứng.

Tần phong vào cửa thời điểm, thấy chính là như vậy một bộ quang cảnh.

Bao thành bánh chưng dạng lê thốc, ngửa đầu nhìn trần nhà, vẻ mặt si ngốc mà tự hỏi nhân sinh.

Trong miệng còn lẩm bẩm tự nói, hắn đi phía trước thấu vài bước, mơ hồ nghe thấy đối phương niệm đến là một phần lý lịch.

Tần phong, nam, 97 năm sinh, tốt nghiệp ở hình cảnh học viện, chòm Xử Nữ, yêu thích trinh thám, nhóm máu B, quê quán…… Dựa, quê quán là cái gì ngoạn ý nhi tới?

“Là bắc, Bắc Kinh.” Tần phong giúp hắn bổ thượng một câu.

Lê thốc xoay đầu, Tần phong ăn mặc bệnh nhân phục, trên mặt nhiều mấy khối còn không có tán huyết ứ thanh, môi tái nhợt, cố tình còn mang theo điểm một lời khó nói hết biểu tình, thần sắc thập phần phức tạp.

Tần phong không biết nên nói cái gì, nghẹn nửa ngày, cuối cùng nhảy ra một câu.

“Hải.”

Lê thốc ngơ ngác mà nhìn hắn.

Lê thốc từ nhỏ cũng không tin mệnh, bị hắn cha tấu đến da tróc thịt bong thời điểm không tin, bị mẹ nó một cổ não ném xuống mặc kệ vứt chi sau đầu thời điểm không tin, bị đồng học xa lánh, bị tiến cử cục trung, bị súng đánh đến đầu nở hoa thời điểm cũng không có tin. Hắn không dựa những cái đó cầu thần bái phật an ủi, ông trời đối hắn không tốt, vậy dựa vào chính mình, hắn cũng chỉ dựa vào kia một cổ tử nhật thiên nhật địa không sao cả, lỗ mãng lại xúc động mà sống đến hôm nay.

Hắn đầu óc thiếu này căn hỏi mệnh huyền, hắn không tin số mệnh, không tin thiên, không tin Phật, không tin chư thần, không tin quỷ quái, không tin muôn vàn thế giới minh minh pháp tắc.

Hắn luôn là suy nghĩ, đi mẹ ngươi ông trời, đi mẹ ngươi sinh hoạt.

Cho nên hắn chưa từng dự đoán được, có một ngày hắn có thể rốt cuộc buông điểm này oán niệm, buông hắn khiêng hai mươi năm cứng rắn khôi giáp, buông hắn sở hữu phẫn hận không cam lòng tuyệt vọng cùng cầu không được, chỉ là bởi vì Tần phong, chỉ là bởi vì Tần phong còn đứng ở chỗ này, chỉ là bởi vì Tần phong còn có thể cùng hắn lại nói thượng một câu lời mở đầu không đáp sau ngữ “Hải”, liền khóc lóc thảm thiết mà cùng vận mệnh bắt tay giảng hòa.

Hắn tưởng. Có lẽ ông trời chung quy đãi ta không tệ.

10.

Trong nhà một mảnh yên tĩnh.

Nửa ngày, lê thốc híp híp mắt, soái ca ngươi ai?

Tần phong trên mặt huyết sắc tẫn cởi, hắn môi run lên vài cái, Ngô lão bản thông báo quá hắn lê thốc tình huống, nhưng không ai cùng hắn giảng, trước mắt người xà độc phát tác đến nhanh như vậy, thậm chí đã là đem hắn đã quên cái sạch sẽ.

Tần phong thanh thanh giọng nói, nỗ lực không cho chính mình nhìn ra khác thường, trong lòng sông cuộn biển gầm chua xót khổ sở kể hết cho hắn đè ép đi xuống. Tần phong cuối cùng ách thanh âm mở miệng.

“Lê thốc, ta là Tần phong.”

Trong chớp nhoáng, Tần phong suy nghĩ mấy chục loại lê thốc kế tiếp phản ứng, khiếp sợ, hoảng hốt, khóc rống, nghi ngờ, không phải trường hợp cá biệt.

Lê thốc lắc lắc đầu, nói, “Tích, trả lời sai lầm.”

Lê thốc thử giãy giụa bò dậy, nhưng hắn tay chân không phải chặt đứt chính là băng rồi, trong lúc nhất thời giống cái mất ràng buộc rối gỗ giật dây, khởi cái thân đều thập phần khó khăn, Tần phong sợ tới mức tiến lên đỡ lấy hắn, “Ngươi ngươi ngươi, ngươi làm sao vậy, ngươi muốn, muốn cái gì, ta, ta cho ngươi lấy, lấy.”

Tần phong chỉ cảm thấy dưới chân một cái xóc nảy, thân mình lập tức tài qua đi. Lê thốc nhân cơ hội một phen nhéo hắn cổ áo, hung tợn mà cắn đi lên.

Tần phong trốn không thoát, cũng không nghĩ trốn, lê thốc như là nổi điên tiểu dã thú giống nhau cắn hắn môi. Tần nghe phong phanh đến máu mùi tanh phiếm ở trong không khí, theo sau là gương mặt lăn xuống hơi ẩm, đem nước mắt hỗn máu loãng nếm ra vị ngọt.

Tần phong hậu tri hậu giác mà nếm tới rồi tanh ngọt lúc sau hàm vị.

Lê thốc ở khóc.

Tần phong tâm ngột mà liền sụp một khối.

Lê thốc xì một tiếng khinh miệt, một phen buông ra Tần phong, Tần phong bị hắn nhoáng lên, ngửa đầu ngã xuống đối diện trên giường bệnh.

Lê thốc phun ra một ngụm mang huyết nước miếng, vẻ mặt đại thù đến báo.

“Tần phong? Tần mẹ ngươi bức. Ngươi cải danh kêu vương bát đản đi. Thao mẹ ngươi, thao ngươi đại gia, thao ngươi tổ tông.”

Hắn nổi trận lôi đình mà mắng ước chừng có một phút đồng hồ thô tục.

Tần phong ngẩng đầu nhìn lê thốc, hắn tiểu bạn trai hốc mắt đỏ bừng, một bên khóc một bên mắng chửi người, lại cứ hai không chậm trễ, lại đáng thương lại đáng sợ lại đáng yêu, từ ngữ lượng chi bần cùng đủ để thấy được hắn thi đại học thi rớt văn hóa trình độ.

Cuối cùng, hắn ngực phập phồng, mồm to thở phì phò, chống một hơi chỉ vào Tần phong, “Ta khuyên ngươi nha hôm nay liền đi cho ta cải danh, ta nhưng nói cho ngươi, nay đã khác xưa, lão tử đầu óc có bệnh, mất trí nhớ chứng. Ngày khác đem ngươi đã quên, ngươi cũng chưa mà khóc!”

Tần phong hỏi, “Sửa, sửa cái gì a?”

Lê thốc rót một ngụm thủy, trọng thương hoạn bang kỉ một tiếng quỳ xuống, Tần phong vội vàng cho hắn dịch vị trí, làm cho bệnh tâm thần người đừng kích thích đầu.

Vì thế Tần phong nhìn đến hắn tiểu bạn trai đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh, lập loè trí tuệ quang mang.

“Lê thốc đối tượng. Hộ khẩu bổn thượng liền như vậy viết, ta mặc kệ, khóa!!!”

Tần phong không nghẹn lại, hắn nói lắp cười ra tiếng, một bên cười một bên nói, hảo, hảo, hảo.

  
Sinh hoạt thực đồ phá hoại, sinh hoạt cũng rất tốt đẹp.

Nhưng ở sở hữu giả định cùng không biết trần ai lạc định phía trước, ngươi duy nhất phải làm, chính là dùng hết khí lực, không hề giữ lại mà ôm nó.

Dung tiến cốt nhục, linh hồn run rẩy, dùng ngón tay cùng sợi tóc quấn quanh độ ấm, dùng môi cùng trái tim rung động tiếng vang, đem hết toàn lực, hung hăng mà ôm nó.

Giống như ôm ngươi ái nhân.

end.

  
＊ ngủ trước tốc đánh, hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, có logic vấn đề cùng hành văn sai lầm đại gia coi như làm không có việc gì phát sinh đi. Vỗ tay khom lưng.

＊ mặc kệ, lâm sàng văn học cùng chăm chú nhìn vực sâu trong lòng ta chính là khóa.


	5. Ký ức chảy trở về

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suyao1001

cp: Khách trọ Lưu × chủ nhà Ngô

Tư thiết hư cấu, cửu biệt gặp lại bối cảnh hạ ở chung ngạnh.

Tân hố thí thủy, nhị phát xong 【 đại khái.

>>>>>

Một trận mưa từ sáng sớm tí tách tí tách vẫn luôn hạ tới rồi hoàng hôn rốt cuộc thấy đình. Ngủ trưa ngủ đến cái này điểm nhi Ngô Lỗi tại ý thức thu hồi trong nháy mắt cảm giác được đói khát. Hắn xoa đôi mắt từ trên giường phiên khởi, tùy ý bộ kiện áo khoác, dẫm lên dép lào đi ra cửa rời nhà không xa Rawson mua Quan Đông nấu.

Sau cơn mưa trong không khí nhữu tạp ướt lãnh xúc cảm, bám vào trên da mang đến nhè nhẹ lạnh lẽo. Ngô Lỗi phủng một chén nóng hôi hổi Quan Đông nấu súc cổ từ cửa hàng tiện lợi đi ra, ngừng ở bậc thang chỗ há mồm cắn tiếp theo cái cá viên. Nhiệt thực xuống bụng, thân mình rốt cuộc có ấm áp.

Di động tiếng chuông vang lên khi, một chuỗi ma dụ kết mới ăn một nửa. Ngô Lỗi cau mày từ trong túi móc di động ra chuyển được, nghiêng đầu kẹp ở bên mặt cùng bả vai chi gian, một bên đem trong tay trúc côn đưa hướng miệng bên một bên mở miệng, “Uy?”

“Ngài hảo, là Ngô Lỗi tiên sinh sao?”

“Là.”

“Ngài phía trước có ở chúng ta nơi này quải phòng cho thuê quảng cáo, hiện tại bên này có vị tiên sinh cố ý nguyện cùng ngài hợp trụ, tưởng trước lại đây xem một chút phòng ở, xin hỏi ngài đêm nay ở nhà sao?”

“Ở.”

“Tốt, vị kia tiên sinh tối nay sẽ qua tới, như vậy quấy rầy ngài, tái kiến.”

“Ân.”

Người môi giới công ty đột nhiên gọi điện thoại tới làm Ngô Lỗi có chút ngoài ý muốn, nhất thời chưa phản ứng lại đây rốt cuộc sao lại thế này, chỉ là vẻ mặt mê võng mà dùng đơn âm tiết từ đáp lại. Thẳng đến đem trong tay kia phân Quan Đông nấu giải quyết xong sau mới chậm rãi nhớ tới trước đó vài ngày sự tình.

Ngô Lỗi công tác yêu cầu hắn hàng năm bên ngoài bôn ba, hiện tại chỗ ở thành cái đặt chân mà, chỉ có nghỉ phép thời điểm mới có thể ở chỗ này thường trú. Đại bộ phận thời gian đều không đóng lại thực sự đáng tiếc, huống hồ trong nhà không ai chính mình mỗi lần về nhà một mở cửa đã nghe đến một cái mũi tro bụi mùi vị, cái này làm cho Ngô Lỗi có tìm khách trọ hợp trụ tính toán. Thu điểm tiền thuê nhà đều là thứ yếu, chủ yếu vẫn là muốn cho này gian nhà ở nhiều điểm sinh hoạt khí.

Phòng ở là mấy năm trước dùng tiền lương tích tụ cộng thêm trong nhà một chút trợ cấp toàn khoản mua, hai phòng một sảnh một bếp một vệ nội thất hoàn thiện, hoàn cảnh không tồi lấy ánh sáng thực hảo, trụ thật sự thoải mái, duy nhất không đủ là cái này địa phương bên ngoài hoàn, cách mặt đất thiết trạm cũng xa, đáp tàu điện ngầm đi nội thành đi làm có điểm phiền toái. Cho nên quảng cáo dán đi ra ngoài hơn hai tháng không người hỏi thăm, đang lúc Ngô Lỗi muốn đã quên chuyện này thời điểm, lại có người tìm tới môn tới nói nguyện ý thuê trụ, nhưng thật ra làm người kinh ngạc.

Trên đường trở về Ngô Lỗi thuận tiện đi tranh sinh tiên thị trường mua gọi món ăn, về đến nhà thời điểm sắc trời đã hoàn toàn ám hạ.

Cái kia tới xem phòng người đã tới rồi. Ngô Lỗi bước lên cuối cùng một bậc bậc thang, nương hàng hiên tối tăm màu cam ánh đèn đánh giá đứng ở nhà mình cửa cao gầy nam nhân. Người nọ ăn mặc đơn giản áo hoodie quần dài, mang màu đen người đánh cá mũ, cúi đầu đang ở chơi di động. Ngô Lỗi vừa định cùng hắn chào hỏi, người nọ tựa hồ cũng cảm giác được có người tới gần, ấn diệt di động xoay người lại triều Ngô Lỗi phương hướng nhìn lại.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau khi, Ngô Lỗi chỉ cảm thấy chính mình tim đập mãnh đến cứng lại, ở kia trong nháy mắt, thời trước ký ức chảy trở về, đẩy gợn sóng dũng mãnh vào trong óc, trước mắt người giấu ở kính đen sau thanh tuấn gương mặt dần dần cùng hồi ức kia trương từ từ mơ hồ mặt trọng điệp lên, một cái mau bị chính mình quên đi tên tới rồi bên môi, mấy dục buột miệng thốt ra.

Chỉ là người nọ trước một bước mở miệng, tiếng nói như mộc xử đâm hướng chùa chiền cổ chung truyền đến xa xưa tiếng chuông, thanh triệt sáng ngời trước sau như một.

“Ngươi hảo, lần đầu gặp mặt, ta kêu Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Hắn vươn tay tới, cong lên mặt mày tràn ra một cái sáng lạn tươi cười, một viên răng nanh chói lọi, xem đến Ngô Lỗi một trận thất thần, xách theo bao nilon tay tăng thêm lực đạo dần dần siết chặt, dây lưng ở đốt ngón tay chỗ thít chặt ra vệt đỏ hắn lại không cảm giác được đau.

Cũng gần là một lát.

Hắn thay nhất quán thong dong mỉm cười, đằng ra tay phải nắm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên, “Ngươi hảo, ta là Ngô Lỗi.”

>>>>>

Có lẽ là hiện thực kích thích ký ức, Ngô Lỗi mơ thấy rất nhiều năm trước sự tình.

Cái kia mùa có phong đi ngang qua thượng hiện oi bức, ánh mặt trời không kiêng nể gì, chiếu người lười biếng vạn phần, mồ hôi bốc hơi lên mang đi toàn thân khí lực, ngày mùa hè sau giờ ngọ, mệt mỏi mệt mỏi.

Trước tòa nam sinh cao gầy cao dài thân mình che khuất hơn phân nửa diễm liệt ánh mặt trời, chế tạo ra một bóng ma làm Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy vô cùng buồn ngủ. Không có chói mắt quang mang bắn thẳng đến, lại có ấm áp phong cùng thanh thiển thảo hương, đêm qua làm phiên dịch tác nghiệp đến đêm khuya Ngô Lỗi giờ phút này căng chặt thần kinh hoàn toàn thả lỏng lại, thích ý mà khép lại mắt nặng nề ngủ.

Thiển miên trung tựa hồ nghe đã có người gọi tên của hắn, trước tòa nam sinh thân ảnh dần dần mơ hồ. Mất đi hắn che đậy, ánh mặt trời nháy mắt tách ra hắn toàn bộ buồn ngủ. Hắn tỉnh táo lại, nghe được từ trước tòa truyền đến cố tình đè thấp thanh âm, “Ngô Lỗi tỉnh tỉnh, chủ tịch ở kêu ngươi.”

Nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu, chậm rãi xốc lên mí mắt, chỉ thấy mới vừa rồi vì chính mình che nắng nam sinh giờ phút này nghiêng đi thân nghiêng đầu nhìn chính mình, tươi đẹp ánh mặt trời phác hoạ ra hắn đĩnh bạt thân thể hình dáng, hắn nửa khuôn mặt giấu ở bóng ma, quang ảnh chỗ giao giới thật nhỏ lông tơ rõ ràng có thể thấy được, mặt bộ đường cong hết sức nhu hòa.

Tất cả tham gia hội nghị học sinh đều đem tầm mắt hướng Ngô Lỗi phương hướng đầu đi. Mà giờ phút này Ngô Lỗi lại ngửa đầu nhìn trước tòa nam sinh, há miệng thở dốc một trận ngây người.

Một lát, người nọ cười.

Mắt đuôi giơ lên, mặt mày chi gian mãn hàm ôn nhu bất đắc dĩ. Môi mỏng khẽ mở, lộ ra răng nanh bằng thêm vài phần tươi sáng.

Đáy lòng chỗ nào đó nứt ra rồi một đạo cái miệng nhỏ, có khỏa tiểu thực vật chui từ dưới đất lên mà ra.

Học Sinh Hội chủ tịch nói câu kia “Ngô Lỗi ngươi đảm đương tốt nghiệp tiệc tối chủ trì chi nhất” hoàn toàn không có nghe thấy, quanh mình học sinh khe khẽ nói nhỏ cũng bị tự động che chắn. Nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp hô hấp dần dần cùng tim đập tần suất trùng hợp, thế giới đơn giản mà an tĩnh.

—— không tính là là liếc mắt một cái vạn năm, đảo cũng là đã gặp qua là không quên được. Nếu không cũng sẽ không ở rất nhiều năm lúc sau lần thứ hai mơ thấy khi, kia một màn vẫn là như vậy rõ ràng trong sáng, giống ở trong đầu chi nổi lên một trận cũ xưa máy chiếu phim, hắc bạch phim nhựa tự động truyền phát tin.

Tỉnh lại khi sắc trời thượng sớm, sơ thần hơi hi. Ngô Lỗi đem thủ đoạn đáp thượng lạnh lẽo cái trán, nương từ dày nặng bức màn khe hở chui vào kia một sợi nhợt nhạt quang nhìn trên trần nhà mấy cái màu đen lấm tấm, hồi tưởng đêm qua cái kia có đầu không đuôi mộng.

Phòng ngoại truyện tới tất tốt tiếng vang rốt cuộc làm Ngô Lỗi phản ứng lại đây hiện giờ chính mình đã không phải một mình cư trú. Cái kia lúc trước xuất hiện ở trong mộng nam nhân, giờ phút này đang cùng chính mình ở tại cùng cái dưới mái hiên.

Buồn ngủ toàn vô, ý thức dần dần thanh minh.

Hắn xoay người ngồi dậy, có chút bực bội mà gãi gãi hỗn độn phát, ngồi ở trong ổ chăn tự hỏi nhân sinh, đã lâu mới đứng dậy xuống giường.

Có lẽ không nên làm người kia trụ tiến vào —— chẳng sợ hắn dùng đương trường đánh tới một năm phân tiền thuê nhà tới biểu đạt chính mình quyết tâm muốn trụ hạ ý nguyện.

Ngô Lỗi một bên ấn nhà dưới then cửa tay một bên tưởng. Cửa mở kia một cái chớp mắt liền thấy được đang ở hướng trên bàn cơm bãi bộ đồ ăn Lưu hạo nhiên, vẫn là một trận hoảng hốt, tay ngừng ở then cửa trên tay thật lâu đều không có buông.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe thấy được cửa phòng khóa khấu mở ra thanh âm, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Ngô Lỗi phương hướng, ánh mắt tương ngộ sau nhếch miệng tràn ra tươi cười, không giống hắn trong mộng như vậy trong sáng ôn nhu, nhưng thật ra cộc lốc, giống chỉ ngốc sài.

“Sớm a.”

“Sớm.”

Phân biệt bảy năm, trước mắt người đem chính mình quên đến không còn một mảnh. Mà chính mình cố tình liền tan tác rơi rớt sự tình đều nhớ rõ rõ ràng.

Thật là quá mất mặt.

“Hắc cháo mới vừa nấu cũng may nồi cơm điện ôn, ngươi đi trước rửa mặt, ta đi cho ngươi thịnh.”

“Hảo.”

“Còn có ta vừa mới tập thể dục buổi sáng trở về trải qua một nhà ba mét cháo phô, đi vào mua phân đường trắng bánh hoa quế cùng khoai lang hoàn, trong chốc lát nhớ rõ ăn, quang uống cháo dễ dàng đói.”

“Ân, ta biết.”

Theo lý thường hẳn là dặn dò, bình thản bình tĩnh trả lời. Ngô Lỗi ngẫm lại cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, rõ ràng “Vừa mới nhận thức” không đến một hai ngày, hai người đối thoại lại tự nhiên đến giống cộng đồng sinh sống nhiều năm.

Hắn liếc liếc mắt một cái Lưu hạo nhiên từ giấy túi lấy ra tới kia hộp vàng óng ánh viên, đột nhiên nghĩ tới thật lâu trước kia hai người ngồi ở cửa hàng tiện lợi cửa bậc thang phân ăn một phần khoai lang hoàn cảnh tượng.

Lúc ấy Ngô Lỗi vẫn là mới vừa tiến Học Sinh Hội sinh viên năm nhất, bị cùng bộ môn tiền bối hố đi một mình hoàn thành hạng nhất bộ môn công tác, mỹ kỳ danh rằng rèn luyện tân nhân, kỳ thật bất quá là cảm thấy tiểu bằng hữu dễ khi dễ thôi. Cho dù Ngô Lỗi nghiệp vụ năng lực lại cường, một người làm việc rốt cuộc vẫn là rất là miễn cưỡng. Đồng hồ treo tường thượng thời gian càng đi càng vãn, Ngô Lỗi nhìn trong tay chưa hoàn thành công tác càng thêm tuyệt vọng.

Sau đó, cách vách tuyên truyền bộ bộ trưởng Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên xuất hiện giống như thần binh trời giáng, giúp đỡ Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau làm bổn cùng chính hắn không quan hệ công tác.

Sống làm xong khi đã là đêm khuya, ăn về điểm này cơm chiều sớm đã tiêu hóa, giờ phút này hai người đều là bụng đói kêu vang. Trường học Bắc môn mỹ thực một cái phố thu quán thu đến không sai biệt lắm, Lưu hạo nhiên đi gần nhất tiểu quán mua còn sót lại một phần khoai lang hoàn đưa tới Ngô Lỗi trên tay.

Không cam lòng cùng ủy khuất ở trong lòng nghẹn suốt một buổi tối, đã chịu một đinh điểm an ủi liền toàn bộ trút xuống ra tới. Hắn giận dỗi giống nhau hướng trong miệng tắc viên, nhiệt khí nhuộm dần phế phủ mang ra một trận chua xót, tự xưng là thiết huyết thật nam nhi hắn giờ phút này lại nhịn không được đỏ hốc mắt, lông mi một phiến nước mắt thiếu chút nữa rớt ra tới.

“Học Sinh Hội xác thật có chút lão nhân ái làm khó dễ tiểu tân nhân, ngươi hôm nay vất vả.” Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi bả vai, “Ngươi cũng đừng khổ sở a, về sau có khó khăn có thể tìm ta hỗ trợ.”

“Ta không có khổ sở.” Ngô Lỗi rầu rĩ mà đáp, hơn nữa tắc đầy miệng đồ ăn, thanh âm có chút mơ hồ không rõ.

“Đôi mắt đều hồng thành con thỏ còn không có khổ sở?”

Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt chính sắc, nâng lên tiếng nói nghiêm túc biện giải, “Bởi vì khoai lang hoàn là ta yêu nhất, ta đều đói bụng cả đêm có khoai lang hoàn ăn quả thực cảm động đến khóc thút thít.”

Lưu hạo nhiên biết hắn vịt chết cái mỏ vẫn còn cứng lại cũng không chọc phá, cong lên mặt mày cười ra tiếng tới, duỗi tay nhu loạn Ngô Lỗi mềm mại tóc mái, một mở miệng ngữ khí nhân nhượng đến giống ở hống hài tử, “Được rồi được rồi, thích ăn liền ăn nhiều một chút, đều cho ngươi đều cho ngươi.”

Nghĩ đến lúc trước chính mình niên thiếu thiên chân, mang theo xúc động sủy nhiệt tình, bởi vì một cái sườn mặt miệng cười không thể hiểu được rối loạn suy nghĩ, lại bởi vì một phần khoai lang hoàn mơ màng hồ đồ giao thiệt tình. Yêu thầm minh luyến vẫn luôn truy đuổi hắn bước chân thẳng đến hắn tốt nghiệp, cuối cùng thổ lộ lấy thất bại chấm dứt, ảm đạm xong việc.

Không phải cái gì tốt đẹp qua đi, lại ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ.

Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được lắc đầu than nhẹ.

“Suy nghĩ cái gì?”

“Suy nghĩ……” Còn đắm chìm ở hồi ức Ngô Lỗi suýt nữa buột miệng thốt ra một câu “Suy nghĩ ngươi thế nhưng còn nhớ rõ ta yêu nhất ăn khoai lang hoàn”, lời nói đến bên miệng rốt cuộc hoàn hồn, phía trước nửa câu sinh sôi nuốt xuống, nhếch miệng lộ ra hai viên tiểu thỏ nha cười đến theo trước giống nhau phúc hậu và vô hại, “Suy nghĩ ta yêu nhất ăn khoai lang hoàn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên như là thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, tay chân lanh lẹ mà đem hộp giấy hướng Ngô Lỗi bên kia đẩy, “Ngươi thích liền hảo, thích ăn liền ăn nhiều một chút.”

Ngươi xem, hắn liền ta là ai đều không nhớ rõ, lại như thế nào sẽ nhớ rõ ta thích ăn cái gì.

>>>>>

Kỳ thật ở biết được Lưu hạo nhiên đã hoàn toàn đem hắn quên lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi cũng không có quá nhiều mất mát hoặc khổ sở, ngược lại là có chút may mắn hắn đã đem kia đoạn ký ức toàn bộ cắt bỏ.

Nhiều năm như vậy qua đi, sắp bôn tam Lưu hạo nhiên như cũ giữ lại hai mươi xuất đầu khi đẹp túi da cùng thú vị linh hồn. Nhìn hắn mặt vẫn là sẽ cảm thấy thư thái đẹp mắt, cùng hắn ở chung khi như cũ sẽ cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng vui sướng. Nguyên bản lẻ loi một mình ở nhà ở đột nhiên có sinh khí, hàng năm quá cao cấp phiên dịch khẩn trương mà lại buồn tẻ sinh hoạt trở nên thả lỏng lên.

Ngô Lỗi thích cùng hắn ngốc tại một khối, thích cùng hắn xưng huynh gọi đệ, thích nói chêm chọc cười, khai một ít không ảnh hưởng toàn cục vui đùa…… Tựa như năm đó không có hướng hắn thẳng thắn chính mình kia phân ái thời điểm giống nhau.

Chỉ là lần này, hắn sẽ không lại dễ dàng sa vào với hắn ôn nhu, sẽ không có ngốc ngốc phủng ra bản thân thiệt tình. Sẽ không, lại kéo dài năm đó thích.

Cho nên, Lưu hạo nhiên toàn bộ quên chưa chắc không phải một chuyện tốt. Không có nhiều năm trước chính mình kia phân có bội luân thường cảm tình hoành ở hai người bọn họ trung gian, đồ tăng xấu hổ cùng xa cách, chính mình cũng không cần bởi vì năm đó hắn đông cứng lại nghiêm khắc cự tuyệt mà ở hiện giờ một lần nữa đối mặt hắn khi, cảm thấy khuất nhục cùng bi thương.

Ngô Lỗi cũng từng tóm được cơ hội nói bóng nói gió hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên lúc trước ở trường học thời điểm cùng nhau trải qua sự tình, đều bị hắn dùng nhớ không rõ vì lý do sơ lược, mà chính mình tồn tại cũng bị một cái không chút để ý danh hiệu “Cách vách hệ học đệ” thay đổi.

Vô tâm không phổi, lại mừng rỡ tự tại.

Quên thật tốt a.

Hắn cũng tưởng toàn bộ quên.

>>>>>

Tuy rằng là ở nghỉ phép, nhưng Ngô Lỗi như cũ yêu cầu mỗi ngày đều hoa bó lớn thời gian luyện tập chuyên nghiệp mục từ anh hán lẫn nhau dịch, ngoại văn tốc lục cùng đồng thanh truyền dịch bắt chước. Tiếp theo giai đoạn công tác này đây cùng truyền thân phận phi Ba Lan tham gia ở tạp thác duy tì cử hành khí hậu hội nghị, hắn không thể có chút lơi lỏng. Mấy ngày hôm trước nghỉ ngơi đến quá hảo, hơi chút thả lỏng chút, trực tiếp làm cho sở hữu hằng ngày huấn luyện chồng chất ở cùng nhau yêu cầu một hơi hoàn thành, đã nhiều ngày Ngô Lỗi, liền buổi tối ngủ nói nói mớ đều ở bối từ đơn.

Ngược lại là Lưu hạo nhiên, nhìn nhàn thật sự, cả ngày mang cái kính đen ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở phòng khách trên sô pha, hoặc là ôm máy tính gõ gõ đánh đánh, hoặc là phủng cái tay bính chơi thời xưa trò chơi, có khi thậm chí dùng di động khai đầu bình ở đại Lcd Tv bình thượng xem DC điện ảnh.

Ngô Lỗi đi phòng bếp đổ nước thời điểm liếc liếc mắt một cái xem Batman cùng siêu nhân xem đến chính hăng say Lưu hạo nhiên, nguyên bản liền bởi vì bối từ đơn bối đến đầu óc thiếu Oxy hắn hiện nay cảm thấy đầu càng đau, nhịn không được duỗi tay ấn mau chóng túc ấn đường, nâng lên tiếng nói hỏi, Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi không dùng tới ban sao?

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu tới cười đến vẻ mặt thiếu tấu, riêng ấn hạ nút tạm dừng thong thả ung dung mà trả lời, ta xin ở nhà làm công, tháng này ta có thể không cần đi công ty, nằm trên sô pha làm việc.

…… Hành, ngươi vui vẻ liền hảo.

Bất quá may mà hắn nhàn đến hoảng mới ôm đồm sở hữu việc nhà cùng hai người một ngày tam cơm, không đến mức làm Ngô Lỗi cái này tinh xảo nam hài ở bị phiên dịch huấn luyện tra tấn đến muốn chết muốn sống thời điểm, ở hỗn độn ổ chó quá ăn bữa hôm lo bữa mai khổ nhật tử.

Lưu hạo nhiên thực sẽ nấu cơm, mỗi ngày biến đổi đa dạng cấp Ngô Lỗi đổi khẩu vị, hơn nữa tay nghề thật tốt, chay mặn phối hợp sắc hương vị đều đầy đủ.

Tưởng tượng đến lúc trước cái kia chỉ biết nấu mì ăn liền tạc giăm bông, liền trứng tráng bao đều có thể chiên hồ ngốc học trưởng hiện giờ trở nên như vậy tâm linh thủ xảo, Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt không thể tưởng tượng, vội hỏi hắn mấy năm nay đều đã trải qua cái gì.

“Ta này tay nghề đều là năm đó ở Luân Đôn đọc nghiên thời điểm bị buộc ra tới. Anh quốc mê chi đồ ăn phẩm ta là thật sự tiếp thu không nổi.” Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu sách vài tiếng, “Lúc ấy mỗi ngày cùng ta mẹ video nói chuyện phiếm, làm nàng lão nhân gia tay cầm tay dạy ta làm cơm. Học thành sườn heo chua ngọt ngày đó, chỉnh đống lâu học sinh đều chạy tới ta phòng đoạt thực, ta chính mình liền ăn tới rồi hai khối.”

“Vậy ngươi ngưu bức.”

“Cho nên ngươi có lộc ăn tiểu Ngô đồng chí.” Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt nhỏ nhíu lại khoe khoang mà cười, “Đi theo ngươi ngày thiên ca đi, bảo đảm sẽ không đói bụng.”

“Thật là cảm ơn ngươi……”

Lúc ấy Ngô Lỗi đôi tay phủng quai hàm ngồi ở phòng bếp quầy bar cao chân ghế, một bên xem Lưu hạo nhiên ở kia bận việc, một bên tự đáy lòng mà cảm thán, “Lưu hạo yán, ngươi thật hiền huệ.”

“Hiền huệ này từ nhi dùng ở ta trên người không thích hợp, đá chồng chất.”

“Ngươi về sau sẽ là cái hiền thê lương mẫu.”

“……” Lưu hạo nhiên đầy mặt hắc tuyến, trên tay việc cũng ngừng lại, nhìn chằm chằm kia ngồi ở chỗ kia thất thần một đốn loạn khen Ngô Lỗi một hồi lâu, trên mặt tươi cười dần dần từ hoang mang bất đắc dĩ thay đổi giảo hoạt, hắn thả dao phay đi qua đi, hai tay giao điệp chống ở quầy bar trên mặt bàn, cúi người để sát vào Ngô Lỗi kia trương không tì vết mặt, “Như thế nào, ngươi còn tưởng cưới ta này hiền thê lương mẫu?”

Bị hắn đột nhiên tới gần hoảng sợ, ấm áp hô hấp phun ở chính mình gò má thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi mãnh đến phục hồi tinh thần lại, giống chỉ bị kinh con thỏ giống nhau từ quầy bar ghế nhảy xuống dưới liên tục lui về phía sau, từ trước những cái đó rải rác ký ức như lưỡi dao cắt chính mình thần kinh xẹt qua, một trận hoảng loạn lo sợ không yên từ cặp kia mặc ngọc trong mắt dật ra tới.

Ngô Lỗi biểu tình đề phòng, bay nhanh rời đi giống như phản xạ có điều kiện, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn duy trì mới vừa rồi tư thế cứng còng ở nơi đó, giơ lên khóe miệng chậm rãi suy sụp hạ, trong sáng tuấn dật khuôn mặt thượng thế nhưng hiện lên một tia hạ xuống.

Ngắn ngủi trầm mặc lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi không cấm cứng họng, xuy cười nhạo thanh lược hiện cố tình, nhưng thật ra giảm bớt không khí trung xấu hổ. Hắn ho nhẹ hai tiếng, nửa nói giỡn địa đạo, “Ta nhưng không này phúc khí. Ngươi vẫn là chính mình đi cưới hiền thê lương mẫu đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng cười, dịch hai bước trở về nguyên lai địa phương, một lần nữa chấp khởi dao phay cấp khương tỏi thiết đinh. Hắn cúi đầu, giật giật môi phun ra một câu ý nghĩa không rõ nói, ngữ điệu nhẹ đến giống một tiếng thở dài.

“Ta cũng không này phúc khí.”

>>>>>

Bụng lôi ra đói khát cảnh báo thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi mới phát hiện cơm trưa thời gian đã qua. Hắn cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, hôm nay Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn chưa ra cửa, mà này cơm điểm đã qua, lại chưa từng ngửi được từ phòng bếp một đường nhảy đến phòng đồ ăn hương, cũng không có nghe được người nọ khấu vang chính mình cửa phòng, dùng trong trẻo tiếng nói tiếp đón chính mình, ăn cơm trưa.

Ngô Lỗi đem trên bàn giấy bút thu thập hảo, đứng dậy đi ra phòng.

Bên ngoài cũng không có người, mà chính mình cách vách kia gian phòng ngủ cửa phòng hiếm thấy mà nhắm chặt. Ngô Lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên cửa phòng đứng hồi lâu cũng nghe không đến động tĩnh gì, khúc khởi ngón tay nhẹ nhàng khấu vang kia phiến cửa gỗ, sau một lúc lâu đều chưa từng có đáp lại.

Hắn lo lắng xảy ra chuyện, liền cố tình phóng nhẹ động tác ấn nhà dưới môn bắt tay, thật cẩn thận mà tướng môn đẩy ra một ít, xuyên thấu qua cái kia thật nhỏ phùng vọng đi vào.

Lưu hạo nhiên đối diện chính mình ngồi ở kia trương không tính đại bàn làm việc sau, đôi tay giao nắm chống cằm, nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt màn hình máy tính cau mày. Hắn ăn mặc một kiện cắt may chất lượng tốt màu đen áo sơmi, cổ áo hơi sưởng, tinh xảo xương quai xanh nhìn không sót gì. Bạc chất nút tay áo chưa khấu, tay áo không chút cẩu thả mà cuốn đến khuỷu tay, lộ ra một tiết trắng nõn cánh tay cùng một chi sang quý đồng hồ. Dĩ vãng mang kia phó vụng về đại hắc khung cũng bị kính gọng vàng thay thế, cùng ngày thường tùy ý trang điểm một trời một vực, lại ngoài ý muốn thể hiện rồi hắn che dấu quá thâm nho nhã cùng quý khí. Ngô Lỗi chớp một đôi mắt đào hoa ngơ ngác nhìn, sinh sôi từ hắn thanh lãnh thấu kính sau màu đen đồng trong mắt nhìn ra vài phần cấm dục.

Hắn cũng thật đẹp a.

Ngô Lỗi không tiếng động mà cảm thán, ngay sau đó lại quơ quơ đầu mạnh mẽ đem những cái đó ý tưởng từ trong đầu đuổi đi đi ra ngoài. Hắn lại lần nữa khấu gõ cửa bản, Lưu hạo nhiên nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu lên cùng hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau, mới vừa rồi nhíu chặt mi hơi chút giãn ra chút, lại ở hắn mở miệng phía trước vươn ngón trỏ gần sát bên môi làm cái im tiếng thủ thế.

Xem ra người này là ở vội công tác sự tình.

Ngô Lỗi ngầm hiểu, tay chân nhẹ nhàng mà lui đi ra ngoài, mang lên cửa phòng.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem chính mình nhốt ở phòng suốt một buổi sáng, chắc là bận rộn đến bây giờ, liền cơm trưa cũng chưa có thể ăn thượng. Mà lúc này chính mình bụng lại lại lần nữa phát ra kháng nghị thanh âm. Bị buộc bất đắc dĩ, Ngô Lỗi đành phải vén lên ống tay áo hướng phòng bếp đi dạo đi. Hôm nay giữa trưa sợ là yêu cầu hắn này thoái ẩn nhiều năm đầu bếp tới chuẩn bị cơm trưa.

Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật cũng sẽ nấu cơm. Ở lúc trước không màng người nhà phản đối chạy tới mông đặc lôi cao phiên viện đọc sách đoạn thời gian đó, hắn từng vì hướng trong nhà chứng minh có thể chính mình nuôi sống chính mình mà bài trừ thời gian đi khai ở chỗ ở phụ cận một nhà đồ ăn Trung Quốc quán làm công. Đồ ăn Trung Quốc quán lão bản là nguyên quán Tứ Xuyên người Hoa, Ngô Lỗi ở kia cũng coi như đụng phải đồng hương. Lão bản thực chiếu cố hắn, cũng bớt thời giờ dạy hắn mấy tay.

Mới ra tới công tác lúc ấy, hắn thượng có thời gian chính mình trù bị tam cơm, chờ đến sau lại vào cao phiên cục sau, cơ hồ mỗi ngày vội thành một con con quay, có thể đúng hạn ăn thượng cơm hộp đều là xa cầu. Khó được có nghỉ phép, cũng chỉ tưởng đem càng nhiều thời giờ dùng đang ngủ thượng, ngẫu nhiên tâm huyết dâng trào mới có thể mua nguyên liệu nấu ăn tự mình xuống bếp.

Dĩ vãng nhà mình tủ lạnh dự trữ lương lấy tốc đông lạnh thực phẩm chiếm đa số, từ Lưu hạo nhiên trụ tiến vào lúc sau, mỗi ngày đều sẽ có mới mẻ rau dưa thịt loại cùng trái cây bổ sung tiến vào. Ngô Lỗi đỡ tủ lạnh môn, nhìn bị tắc đến tràn đầy tủ lạnh, nhanh chóng ở trong đầu chế định hảo cơm trưa thực đơn, sau đó từ bên trong tuyển ra nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Ngô Lỗi đang cùng trên cái thớt một viên khoai tây phân cao thấp, tuy nói trù nghệ của hắn không kém, nhưng những năm gần đây đao công vẫn luôn không như thế nào tiến bộ, đem khoai tây thiết ti có điểm cố sức, vén lên ống tay áo bởi vì trên tay hắn hơi đại động tác biên độ dần dần trượt xuống cởi đến thủ đoạn, bạch áo sơ mi cổ tay áo dính vào trên cái thớt thủy, nhiễm từng mảnh vệt nước. Đôi tay dính thủy cùng khoai tây tinh bột vô pháp đằng ra tay tới một lần nữa cuốn lên tay áo, đành phải lần lượt mà nâng lên cánh tay dùng cằm đem nó cọ đi lên, lại không thể nề hà mà từ nó lần lượt mà chính mình trượt xuống dưới.

Đang ở ảo não là lúc, bên người thiết lại đây ánh nắng bị chợt che đi một nửa, ngay sau đó mang đến chính là phun ở phần cổ ấm áp hơi thở. Ngô Lỗi còn chưa tới kịp phản ứng, bên cạnh người liền cúi xuống thân tới duỗi tay thế hắn vén lên không qua tay cổ tay ống tay áo, bạch đến gần như trong suốt thon dài ngón tay không thể tránh né mà đụng vào cánh tay thượng kia phiến da thịt, móng tay tu bổ chỉnh tề hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay cùng da thịt chi gian hình thành một cái độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ trong ngày, Ngô Lỗi cả kinh, cảnh giác mà quay đầu lại.

Ai ngờ Lưu hạo nhiên dựa đến thân cận quá, Ngô Lỗi lần này đầu, mềm ấm môi mỏng sát đến hắn, tiếp xúc địa phương như là cọ xát sinh ôn, nhiệt độ từ hai người môi nhanh chóng lan tràn đến bên tai.

Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ cũng không dự đoán được sẽ phát sinh chuyện như vậy, cũng sững sờ ở nơi đó, hai người bọn họ cách ba năm cm khoảng cách, chóp mũi đối với chóp mũi, mắt to trừng mắt đôi mắt nhỏ, không khí đọng lại thành một khối trong suốt hổ phách, thời gian phảng phất đình chỉ chuyển động.

Thân cận quá.

Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ có thể tinh tường số ra đối diện người nhỏ dài lông mi số lượng, nghe được hắn vững vàng tim đập, cảm thụ hắn ấm áp hô hấp. Người nọ trên người xanh thẳm nước hoa nhàn nhạt hương vị kể hết thấm nhập xoang mũi, chọc đến hắn một trận choáng váng. Tay tùng đao lạc, lưỡi dao cắt tới rồi hắn ấn xuống khoai tây ngón tay, bén nhọn đau đớn làm hắn hít hà một hơi, nhanh chóng từ miệng vết thương thấm ra tơ máu bừng tỉnh đồng dạng ngây người Lưu hạo nhiên, hoàn hồn ngay sau đó liền tay mắt lanh lẹ đoạt qua Ngô Lỗi kia chỉ bị thương tay đưa đến vòi nước hạ súc rửa.

“Như thế nào như vậy không cẩn thận.”

Trên môi cực nóng chưa rút đi, mu bàn tay lại cảm nhận được từ người nọ lòng bàn tay truyền lại lại đây độ ấm. Hắn khẩn nắm chặt chính mình tay lực đạo, hắn trong giọng nói trách cứ cùng quan tâm, cùng với nghiêng đầu trông thấy hắn kia mang theo lo lắng thần sắc hoàn mỹ sườn mặt, không một không cho Ngô Lỗi ngực sinh ra no trướng cảm giác.

Lạnh lẽo dòng nước qua đi, trên tay độ ấm chỉ tăng không giảm. Hắn đầu ngón tay nhéo chính mình khớp xương, lòng bàn tay mơn trớn tấc tấc làn da, ngứa đến giống như vỗ trong lòng tiêm.

Dồn dập tiếng nước đã nghe không thấy, giờ phút này quanh thân yên tĩnh, duy nghe tim đập như nổi trống.

Hắn kinh ngạc đến phát hiện, đây là tâm động dự triệu.

“Không được, miệng vết thương quá sâu.” Lưu hạo nhiên đỉnh mày nhíu chặt, trong ánh mắt nghiêm túc khẩn trương rõ ràng có thể thấy được. Hắn chế trụ còn ngốc đứng ở nơi đó Ngô Lỗi mảnh khảnh cổ tay, lôi kéo hắn hướng phòng khách đi, “Ngươi đi sô pha ngồi, ta đi lấy hòm thuốc, miệng vết thương của ngươi yêu cầu lập tức xử lý.”

……

Giờ phút này bên tai vang lên không phải hắn quan tâm, lại là thật lâu thật lâu trước kia đối mặt chính mình thông báo khi, hắn đông cứng lại lạnh băng từ chối.

“Ta lấy hướng thực bình thường, ta không thích nam sinh, tự nhiên cũng sẽ không thích ngươi, Ngô Lỗi.”

Ở kia lúc sau hắn xin Luân Đôn trường học, dứt khoát rời đi thành thị này bay đi xa xôi Anh quốc. Từ đây ở chính mình trong sinh hoạt mai danh ẩn tích, suốt bảy năm, không có tin tức.

Ký ức chảy trở về cọ rửa suy nghĩ, chuyện cũ năm xưa nghiền áp thần kinh. Ngô Lỗi chỉ cảm thấy hô hấp khó khăn, lúc trước ủy khuất cùng bi thương hóa thành mảnh nhỏ từ bốn phương tám hướng hội tụ lại đây đồng loạt trát hướng tâm dơ, ngực vô cùng đau đớn.

Buồn cười chính là mặc dù đau muốn chết, đối mặt hắn săn sóc ôn nhu như cũ khắc chế không được tâm động. Phía trước sở hữu có quan hệ “Sẽ không lại thích hắn” tự mình ám chỉ cùng báo cho đều thành nguyệt lộ tin vân, những năm gần đây dựng nên tín niệm một chút một chút sụp đổ. Hắn sợ hãi, sợ như thế như vậy thuận theo tự nhiên đi xuống, cuối cùng vẫn là sẽ giẫm lên vết xe đổ.

Ngô Lỗi dùng sức đem chính mình tay từ trong tay của hắn rút về, tùy tay từ phòng khách trên bàn trà hộp giấy nội rút ra một trương khăn giấy lung tung bao lấy miệng vết thương, sau đó một phen đẩy ra che ở chính mình trước mặt nam nhân, nhấp thẳng môi một ngữ không nói, không màng hắn kêu gọi lập tức hướng chính mình phòng đi đến.

Cửa phòng đóng lại chạm vào ra một tiếng trầm vang, lạc khóa thanh âm không lớn lại chói tai.

Bị lưu tại phòng khách người nhìn kia phiến nhắm chặt cửa gỗ, thật lâu. Hư không đôi tay như cũ duy trì mới vừa rồi lôi kéo hắn tư thế, rồi sau đó chậm rãi rũ xuống, tay tại bên người nắm chặt thành quyền, dùng sức nắm lấy chính là khó có thể ức chế mất mát.

Lưu hạo nhiên chính là Ngô Lỗi trên người một cây thứ, rất nhiều năm trước đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa thật sâu trát nhập, nhổ thời điểm cả da lẫn thịt, đau triệt nội tâm. Thật vất vả miệng vết thương khép lại, lại lần nữa gặp gỡ khi hắn vốn nên tránh còn không kịp, lại cố tình không thể khống chế mà cho kia thứ lại lần nữa chui vào thân thể cơ hội.

Ngô Lỗi biết, lần này một khi trát nhập liền ai cũng rút không xong, trừ phi hắn chết.

Có lẽ thật sự không nên làm hắn trụ tiến vào —— ở Lưu hạo nhiên trở thành khách trọ cái thứ ba tuần, Ngô Lỗi lại lần nữa phát ra như vậy cảm thán. Hắn tìm mọi cách khuyên Lưu hạo nhiên từ chính mình gia dọn ly, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên mềm cứng không ăn, chỉ là đem kia phân thuê hợp đồng lấy ở trên tay hoảng đến xôn xao vang.

“Thuê kỳ một năm, hơn nữa ta tiền thuê dùng một lần thanh toán tiền, ngươi cũng không thể vi ước.”

“Vì cái gì một hai phải ở nơi này không thể đâu?”

“Bởi vì ta nghèo, ta này nếu là dọn đi rồi, liền cái này giới vị tiền thuê ta thượng nào lại đi tìm tốt như vậy phòng ở.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngoan cố cổ ngồi ở trên sô pha một bộ ăn quả cân bộ dáng, trừng lớn hai mắt kiên định mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, bộ dáng giống một con ở chủ nhân chỗ đó bị ủy khuất lại như cũ quật cường chó Shiba, thanh triệt đồng trong mắt chiếu rọi ra tới không tiếng động lên án làm Ngô Lỗi vô cớ sinh ra vài phần trìu mến.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy đầu óc rất đau.

Đến, không thể trêu vào ta còn trốn không nổi sao.

Chủ nhiệm phê hạ nghỉ dài hạn kỳ còn thừa hai ngày, nhưng Ngô Lỗi đã gấp không chờ nổi mà tưởng kết thúc lần này nghỉ phép.

Có lẽ là bức thiết mà muốn dùng bận rộn công tác tới bỏ thêm vào chính mình, tê mỏi chính mình, bức bách chính mình không cần suy nghĩ về Lưu hạo nhiên sự tình. Hay là là đơn thuần mà tưởng rời đi căn nhà kia, ly Lưu hạo nhiên rất xa. Nếu khống chế không được mà muốn sa vào với này đoạn vô vọng ái, chi bằng làm một cái đào binh, chạy trốn tới nhìn không tới hắn địa phương, kịp thời bóp chết lại một lần dưới đáy lòng nảy mầm cảm tình.

Hắn ở văn phòng trốn rồi hai ngày, cũng làm hảo công tác trước cuối cùng nghỉ ngơi chỉnh đốn, lúc sau liền cùng với dư mấy cái đồng sự cùng nhau, đi theo bộ ngoại giao lần này tham dự phong sẽ nhân viên cùng đi Ba Lan.

Khí hậu biến thiên đại hội giằng co suốt hai chu. Ở tạp thác duy tì dừng lại này đoạn thời gian, Lưu hạo nhiên không ngừng một lần đánh tới điện thoại việt dương tỏ vẻ quan tâm, Ngô Lỗi đều lấy công tác vội vì lấy cớ, qua loa mà có lệ vài câu sau cuống quít cắt đứt. Người nọ cũng có phát tới WeChat, đơn giản là hằng ngày thăm hỏi, nhắc nhở ăn cơm mặc quần áo, dặn dò hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, một cái lại một cái nằm đang nói chuyện Thiên giới mặt. Ngô Lỗi không có đã cho hồi phục, thậm chí chưa từng mở ra xem qua, tùy ý di động WeChat icon góc trên bên phải hồng trong giới con số càng lúc càng lớn.

Trốn tránh tuy đáng xấu hổ nhưng hữu dụng.

Nhưng một mặt mà trốn tránh chung quy không phải kế lâu dài. Chỉ cần Lưu hạo nhiên một ngày không rời đi, hắn cùng hắn chi gian quan hệ liền vô pháp hoàn toàn chặt đứt.

Một ngày nào đó vẫn là muốn đối mặt.

Hội nghị kết thúc về nước lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi không có lại hồi quá chỗ ở, gần nhất hắn chưa tìm được cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chính xác ở chung phương thức, thứ hai, hắn xác thật bận rộn thật sự, vội vàng ứng phó lớn lớn bé bé hội nghị, phiên dịch nhiều loại phân loại văn kiện tài liệu, ngẫu nhiên còn muốn đi hỗ trợ xử lý nguyên bản không thuộc về hắn công tác.

Trung mỹ mậu dịch xúc tiến sẽ tổ chức xí nghiệp gặp mặt sẽ thượng, có vị xí nghiệp đại biểu nguyên bản phiên dịch quan ra điểm vấn đề, mà tổ chức giả không có nguyên vẹn chuẩn bị, tìm không thấy lâm thời thay đổi phiên dịch, vội vàng bên trong kéo còn ở đơn vị cấp chính mình tăng ca Ngô Lỗi lại đây cứu tràng.

Trường hợp này chỉ cần luân phiên truyền dịch, đối với Ngô Lỗi tới nói khó khăn không lớn. Mặc dù phía trước chưa làm chuẩn bị trực tiếp thượng, như cũ không có nửa điểm hoảng loạn. Hắn phản ứng nhanh chóng, dùng từ chuẩn xác, thuần khiết mỹ thức phát âm há mồm liền tới, New York khang cơ hồ đánh tráo. Hắn nắm giữ chỉnh tràng tiết tấu, bình tĩnh mà phiên dịch đối thoại, bằng dễ hiểu phương thức hướng hai bên truyền lại tin tức, thành thạo. Sẽ sau lén nói chuyện với nhau thập phần thuận lợi, sau khi chấm dứt liền đối diện nước Mỹ lão cũng đối hắn đầu tới tán thưởng ánh mắt.

Mà trung phương xí nghiệp đại biểu tự nhiên cũng là vừa lòng thực. Vị này Âu Dương tiên sinh ra tay hào phóng, lập tức liền cho thù lao, còn thuận thế mời Ngô Lỗi tham gia sẽ sau lệ hành tiệc tối, chỉ tên nói họ muốn hắn ở trong yến hội tiếp tục làm chính mình phiên dịch.

Ngô Lỗi thoái thác không thành, đành phải đáp ứng.

Hắn trang phục lộng lẫy tham dự, đi theo Âu Dương tiên sinh bên cạnh bước vào kim bích huy hoàng đại sảnh. Ở cái này các lộ xí nghiệp gia tụ tập hội trường nội, hắn liếc mắt một cái liền thấy được cách đó không xa cùng vài vị thương nghiệp tinh anh trò chuyện với nhau thật vui, đã hơn phân nửa tháng không thấy, Lưu hạo nhiên.

>>>>>

Ký ức giữa, Lưu hạo nhiên ít có ăn mặc như thế chính thức.

Hắn nhất quán tự do tiêu sái, lôi thôi lếch thếch, giống hàng xóm gia sạch sẽ thoải mái thanh tân lại tràn ngập sức sống đại ca ca. Hằng ngày để mặt mộc, lại có được như vào đông ấm dương ôn nhuận khuôn mặt, triển khai miệng cười khi lộ ra một viên nho nhỏ răng nanh, tươi đẹp đến làm người không rời được mắt.

Cho nên đương hắn mặc vào âu phục chính trang, đem sinh ra đã có sẵn ưu nhã tự phụ cùng khó có thể che lấp gợi cảm khí phách toàn bộ bày ra ra tới thời điểm, sẽ làm người đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa mà cảm nhận được một loại khác tim đập thình thịch.

Hiện tại là. Từ trước cũng là.

Hoảng hốt gian Ngô Lỗi lại nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên tốt nghiệp kia một ngày, nếu không phải tiệc tối thượng người nọ một thân A phá chân trời trang phẫn tạp đến hắn đầu óc choáng váng, hắn nói không chừng sẽ không đầu óc nóng lên đem che dấu thật lâu sau cấm kỵ cảm tình buột miệng thốt ra, càng sẽ không nương mới vừa thượng rượu kính cùng lập tức ái muội không khí, sấn bốn bề vắng lặng thời điểm thuận thế khinh thân hôn lên bờ môi của hắn.

“Ta thích ngươi.”

“Là loại này ý nghĩa thượng thích.”

“Hiểu chưa?”

Cho đến hôm nay, Ngô Lỗi như cũ có thể tinh tường nhớ lại lúc trước hôn lên cặp kia lạnh lẽo môi khi người nọ trong ánh mắt không thể tin tưởng cùng rõ ràng mâu thuẫn. Lưu hạo nhiên giống xúc điện giống nhau đem hắn đẩy ra, môi mỏng run rẩy đóng mở, dùng tỉnh táo nhất ngữ điệu làm nhất vô tình từ chối.

Một viên lửa nóng thiệt tình nhảy đến quá nhanh quá kịch liệt, cuối cùng vẫn là hung hăng mà rơi xuống tới rồi đáy cốc, vỡ thành lạnh băng một mảnh lại một mảnh.

Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được duỗi tay dấu thượng ngực, phảng phất lại cảm nhận được lúc trước đao giảo đau đớn.

Cứ việc hắn một tấc cũng không rời đi theo Âu Dương tiên sinh bên người, vẫn duy trì gợn sóng bất kinh, nho nhã lễ độ khéo léo tươi cười, chuyên nghiệp mà phiên dịch sở hữu đối thoại, nhưng Âu Dương tiên sinh vị này no kinh lõi đời cáo già vẫn là đã nhận ra bên người vị này xuất sắc phiên dịch quan trạng thái không bằng phía trước. Đãi thấy xong rồi sở hữu mỹ phương hợp tác đồng bọn sau, hơi hơi nghiêng người thiên hướng Ngô Lỗi, ánh mắt nhìn phía nơi xa Lưu hạo nhiên, ý vị thâm trường địa đạo, “Xem ngươi vẫn luôn ở chú ý tiểu Lưu, ngươi nhận thức hắn?”

“Tiểu Lưu?”

“Tiểu Lưu, Lưu nguyên.” Âu Dương tiên sinh nhìn về phía hắn trong ánh mắt tràn đầy thưởng thức, “Tuổi còn trẻ liền chính mình khai công ty, đơn thương độc mã xông ra tới, hiện tại 30 không đầy liền giá trị con người phá trăm triệu. Ta cũng là trước hai năm cùng hắn hợp tác thời điểm nhận thức hắn, thật thật là hậu sinh khả uý.”

Ngô Lỗi bị chấn đến nói không nên lời lời nói, trừng lớn hai tròng mắt nhìn phía nơi xa lấp lánh sáng lên người, nỗ lực phân biệt cái kia “Lưu nguyên” cùng chính mình nhận thức Lưu hạo nhiên có phải hay không cùng cá nhân.

“Hắn gần nhất hẳn là đang nói một cái rất quan trọng hạng mục. Hiện tại giống như đã cùng bên kia người phụ trách liêu xong rồi, muốn hay không bồi ta đi gặp hắn?”

Như đi vào cõi thần tiên thật lâu Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc hoàn hồn, sắc mặt có chút tái nhợt thật lâu cũng chưa hoãn lại đây, hắn nỗ lực xả ra một cái cười, ra vẻ bình tĩnh địa đạo, “Không được, ngài hiện nay cũng không cần phiên dịch, ta có chút không thoải mái, đi trước bên kia nghỉ ngơi một chút.”

Được đến đáp ứng sau, hắn một mình đi dạo tới rồi góc bàn dài bên, duỗi tay cầm một ly bạch rượu nho uống một hơi cạn sạch, nỗ lực làm chính mình bình tĩnh lại, run rẩy xuống tay móc di động ra, ở công cụ tìm kiếm trung đưa vào Lưu nguyên hai chữ. Xem xong tìm tòi kết quả, hắn nhịn không được cười khổ ra tiếng.

Lưu hạo nhiên. Lưu nguyên. Thanh niên tài tuấn. Sự nghiệp thành công.

Hắn sớm nên nghĩ đến.

Vì cái gì luôn miệng nói chính mình rất nghèo, lại một ngụm đáp ứng thuê trên hợp đồng sở hữu điều khoản, còn đương trường cho hắn chuyển tới một năm phân tiền thuê nhà, đôi mắt chớp đều không nháy mắt một chút.

Vì cái gì hắn dễ dàng như vậy liền xin ở nhà làm công, oa ở chung cư không đi công ty một tháng có thừa còn đúng lý hợp tình.

Vì cái gì hắn sẽ ở chính mình phòng thay chính trang, đối với màn hình máy tính vẻ mặt đứng đắn nghiêm túc.

Ngày đó chính mình không cẩn thận khai hắn cửa phòng, hắn đối với chính mình làm ra im tiếng động tác thời điểm, từ trong máy tính truyền đến nói chuyện thanh âm, rõ ràng chính là khai video hội nghị đương thời thuộc làm công tác báo cáo.

Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu hoài nghi chính mình cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa tương phùng hay không chỉ là ngẫu nhiên. Hắn ăn vạ chính mình trong nhà hay không có chân chính mục đích, hắn hay không âm thầm kế hoạch cái gì, tính toán cái gì, thận trọng từng bước.

Hắn phi thường chán nản phát hiện nhận thức lâu như vậy, tâm động lâu như vậy người, chính mình một chút đều không hiểu biết.

Trong đầu đầu một cuộn chỉ rối, rượu càng uống càng mơ hồ, mấy chén bạch rượu nho xuống bụng sau, ý thức bắt đầu hôn mê. Hắn giãy giụa lại đi lấy một ly khi, tay lại cùng một khác chỉ ướt dính tay đụng phải cùng nhau. Kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, về sau đối thượng một trương không có hảo ý gương mặt tươi cười.

Cái này trung niên nam tử Ngô Lỗi có điểm ấn tượng. Vừa mới đi theo Âu Dương tiên sinh bên người cùng hắn cùng nhau thấy khách khứa khi đánh quá đối mặt. Lúc ấy hắn liền lòng mang quỷ thai, đánh “Biểu đạt hữu hảo” cờ hiệu động tay động chân, lại là ôm eo lại là bắt tay, đều bị Ngô Lỗi bất động thanh sắc mà né tránh. Hiện tại người này đại khái là xem Ngô Lỗi một người ở góc uống rượu giải sầu, liền động ý xấu, lặng lẽ lại đây tiếp cận hắn, còn cố ý cùng hắn cầm cùng ly rượu, thừa cơ hội này đem hắn tay nạp vào lòng bàn tay sờ soạng lại sờ, còn như thế nào cũng không bỏ được rải khai.

Ngô Lỗi tuy là nam nhân, lại lớn lên tinh xảo, mặt như quan ngọc, eo nhỏ nhu đề, đụng tới loại chuyện này cũng không phải một lần hai lần, hắn nháy mắt ý thức được chính mình là bị ăn đậu hủ. Chẳng qua thật tốt giáo dưỡng cùng tốt đẹp lễ nghi làm hắn nhịn xuống ở như vậy trường hợp dùng một cái quá vai quăng ngã đem người này ném đi trên mặt đất xúc động, thêm chi vừa mới uống rượu có điểm nhiều, trên người khí lực không đủ, hiện nay hắn chỉ có thể nhăn lại mày, dùng mang theo chán ghét khẩu khí cảnh cáo hắn, “Tiên sinh, thỉnh buông ta ra.”

Ngô Lỗi cặp kia xinh đẹp mắt đào hoa vốn là ẩn tình, lúc này mờ mịt một chút men say càng thêm câu nhân. Tuy nói hắn ánh mắt sắc bén, nhưng ở kia nam nhân xem ra lại là tình ý miên man, trêu chọc tiếng lòng. Hắn được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước tiến lên một bước, muốn ủng hắn nhập hoài, “Công tác kết thúc sao phiên dịch quan tiên sinh? Nếu không chúng ta đổi cái địa phương cùng nhau uống một chén? Một người uống rượu giải sầu có ý tứ gì.”

Nhưng người nọ tay còn không có có thể gặp được Ngô Lỗi eo, đã bị một con trắng nõn thon dài tay hung hăng mà nắm thủ đoạn dùng sức lôi kéo mở ra, một cái cao lớn thô kệch nam nhân liền như vậy bị ném văng ra vài bước xa.

Đột nhiên có người thế hắn giải vây, còn đem hắn hộ ở phía sau, Ngô Lỗi có chút hỗn độn đầu óc hơi chút thanh tỉnh chút. Hắn quay đầu đi thấy được Lưu hạo nhiên kia trương lạnh như băng sương sườn mặt, nhìn đến hắn nheo lại một đôi mặc ngọc mắt, ánh mắt lạnh thấu xương, vẻ mặt túc sát.

“Lăn xa một chút.”

Tính tình luôn luôn ôn hòa Lưu hạo nhiên giờ phút này rõ ràng là động giận, hắn lạnh lùng mà phun ra này ba chữ, một chút tình cảm cũng chưa lưu. Bị ném ra nam nhân cũng coi như ở thương trường trà trộn mười mấy năm, hiện giờ bị một tên mao đầu tiểu tử giáo huấn, tự nhiên lần cảm nan kham. Vừa định phát tác, lại phát hiện vừa mới động tĩnh quá lớn, đã khiến cho không ít khách khứa chú ý, liền Âu Dương tiên sinh đều đã phát hiện không thích hợp, chính cất bước hướng bên này đi tới. Hắn vốn là đuối lý trước đây, lúc này cảm thấy tình huống không ổn vẫn là thức thời mà nhanh chóng thối lui, đi phía trước còn không quên ném xuống một câu thô tục.

Quanh mình khôi phục bình tĩnh, Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người lại duỗi tay ấn thượng Ngô Lỗi bả vai, cúi người gật đầu đi nhìn mặt hắn, quan tâm địa đạo, “Không có việc gì đi?”

Hai vai cảm nhận được áp lực thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng đốn sinh mâu thuẫn cảm giác, phản xạ có điều kiện giống nhau tránh thoát hắn giam cầm, lui về phía sau hai bước cùng hắn kéo ra khoảng cách.

“Đá chồng chất……”

Âu Dương tiên sinh đã đã đi tới, ánh mắt ở Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian qua lại băn khoăn, sau đó dừng lại ở sắc mặt không tốt Ngô Lỗi trên người, “Làm sao vậy tiểu Ngô?”

“Không có việc gì.” Đem bị Lưu hạo nhiên lừa gạt cùng bị vừa rồi gia hỏa kia khinh bạc song trọng tức giận nỗ lực áp xuống, Ngô Lỗi bình tĩnh địa đạo, “Chỉ là uống nhiều quá, có điểm khó chịu.”

“Như vậy a.” Âu Dương tiên sinh gật gật đầu, “Dù sao ta bên này cũng không cần phiên dịch, ngươi không thoải mái nói liền đi về trước nghỉ ngơi đi, thù lao chờ tiệc tối sau khi chấm dứt ta làm trợ lý đánh cho ngươi.”

“Cảm ơn ngài.”

Âu Dương tiên sinh gật gật đầu, ngược lại nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên, “Tiểu Lưu, nếu không vội nói giúp ta đưa đưa hắn? Đại buổi tối hắn một người không an toàn.”

“Không cần phiền toái Lưu tiên sinh.” Không đợi Lưu hạo nhiên trả lời, Ngô Lỗi liền dẫn đầu mở miệng, hắn cong lên mặt mày cười đến tươi sáng, “Lưu tổng trăm công ngàn việc, không cần đưa ta.”

“Ngô Lỗi!”

“Như vậy, xin lỗi không tiếp được.”

>>>>>

Lưu hạo nhiên kêu Ngô Lỗi tên đuổi theo ra đi thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi đã cản lại một chiếc xe taxi. Mắt thấy hắn kéo ra cửa xe muốn ngồi vào đi, Lưu hạo nhiên không rảnh lo kêu đứa bé giữ cửa đem chính mình xe khai lại đây, theo bản năng mà đuổi theo, ở cửa xe đóng lại một khắc trước cùng nhau tễ lên xe.

Hắn đoạt ở Ngô Lỗi phía trước hướng tài xế báo ra địa danh, ngữ khí cường ngạnh không hề thương lượng đường sống, một bộ quyết tâm muốn mang Ngô Lỗi về nhà bộ dáng. Ngô Lỗi thể xác và tinh thần đều mệt, cũng lười đến cùng hắn tranh cái gì, liền từ hắn đi. Một đường không nói chuyện, xe từ nội thành chạy đến chỗ ở hoa không ít thời gian, rượu cũng tỉnh không sai biệt lắm, tới rồi chỗ ngồi sau thẳng đến kia gian chung cư, mở cửa liền hướng chính mình phòng sấm.

Ngô Lỗi từ trong ngăn tủ kéo ra bản thân rương da, hắn muốn thu thập chính mình đồ vật.

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi đang làm cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay đè lại buồn đầu thu thập hành lý Ngô Lỗi đôi tay, một mở miệng liền cảm thấy chính mình thanh tuyến có chút run rẩy, hắn nhìn hắn, trong lòng đột nhiên có một loại dự cảm bất hảo.

“Ta yêu cầu dọn đi ra ngoài, Lưu hạo nhiên.” Ngô Lỗi dừng trong tay động tác, phiếm hồng hai mắt vẫn luôn vọng tiến Lưu hạo nhiên đáy mắt, “Ngươi nguyện ý ở nơi này, ta nhường cho ngươi. Ngươi tiếp theo trụ, ta dọn đi ra ngoài. Dù sao ngươi có rất nhiều tiền, thật sự thích nơi này nói ta có thể đem phòng ở qua tay.”

“Đá chồng chất……”

“Không cần lại như vậy kêu ta, cũng không cần lại rất tốt với ta, ta chịu không dậy nổi.” Trong trí nhớ bị cự tuyệt bị vứt bỏ thất vọng cùng bi thương, hiện giờ bị quá phận săn sóc bị nhiệt tình đối đãi sợ hãi cùng bất an, cùng với bị thiết kế bị lừa gạt tức giận, sở hữu phức tạp cảm xúc đan chéo ở bên nhau, che trời lấp đất hướng hắn vọt tới, nhất quán tự tin kiên cường bị xói lở, giờ phút này hắn chỉ cảm thấy hỏng mất, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi lấy hướng bình thường, ngươi thích nữ hài, ngươi là thẳng, ngươi thẳng đến đỉnh thiên lập địa. Mà ta, ta từ nhỏ liền không bình thường, ta thích nam sinh, ta là cong, so nhang muỗi còn cong, cho nên ngươi rất tốt với ta ta sẽ hiểu lầm, ta sẽ thích thượng ngươi, ta sẽ lại một lần bị hung hăng cự tuyệt. Ta lại cảm thụ một lần loại này thống khổ ta sẽ chết, hiểu?”

Lưu hạo nhiên không nói nữa, chỉ là nhấp môi nhìn chằm chằm cảm xúc kích động Ngô Lỗi nhìn trong chốc lát, màu đen đáy mắt thần sắc khó lường, mới vừa rồi hoang mang khủng hoảng dần dần lắng đọng lại, giờ phút này hắn càng ngày càng lạnh tĩnh.

Quả nhiên. Dự kiến bên trong phản ứng.

Ngô Lỗi tự giễu mà quay mặt qua chỗ khác khẽ cười một tiếng.

“Ta không nghĩ ra ngươi vì cái gì luôn là đối ta như vậy hảo như vậy ôn nhu, vì cái gì rõ ràng không có khả năng sẽ thích ta còn luôn làm này đó ái muội không rõ sự tình.”

“Ta cũng không nghĩ ra ngươi trăm phương ngàn kế gạt ta, giả nghèo giả ngu ăn vạ nhà ta chết sống không chịu đi mục đích là cái gì.”

“Ngươi cái gì đều đã quên, nhưng ta cái gì đều nhớ rõ, ta bởi vì ngươi sự tình một người ở chỗ này sầu lo phiền não cuộc sống hàng ngày khó an, giống cái đồ ngốc giống nhau.”

“Ta không nghĩ lại hoa tinh lực suy nghĩ. Ta chịu đủ rồi.”

—— đừng lại dao động ta, đừng lại tiếp cận ta, đừng lại làm ta thấp thỏm lo âu, một mình thống khổ.

“Ly ta xa……”

Hắn không có thể nói thêm gì nữa. Trên môi áp lực cùng đã lâu hơi lạnh xúc cảm nháy mắt làm hắn dừng lại hô hấp.

Phòng tối tăm màu cam ánh đèn bị đối phương cao dài cao lớn thân ảnh che đậy một nửa, trước mắt là hắn phóng đại sau tuấn mỹ khuôn mặt. Cái gáy bị xương ngón tay rõ ràng bàn tay to dùng sức chế trụ, nam nhân cường hữu lực cánh tay buộc chặt hắn sau eo hung hăng mà hướng trong lòng ngực mang, đạm nhiên xanh thẳm nước hoa vị nháy mắt tràn đầy toàn bộ hô hấp.

Cùng nhiều năm trước lấy hết can đảm khinh thân hôn lên khi lướt qua liền ngừng bất đồng. Cánh môi bị ép tới tê dại trướng đau, răng môn nhân kinh ngạc mà hơi hơi mở ra, lại bị người nọ đầu lưỡi tìm được cơ hội tham nhập, cấu kết mút hôn.

Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn ngây dại, trong đầu trống rỗng. Hắn vừa mới bất chấp tất cả mà nói tuyệt tình nói, nguyên bản là tưởng bức chính mình hết hy vọng, nhưng hắn căn bản không có nghĩ đến quá sự tình sẽ có như vậy phát triển.

…… Hắn vì cái gì sẽ hôn chính mình?

Hô hấp bị một chút một chút cướp lấy, Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên hôn đến hai chân nhũn ra, một cái không đứng vững về phía sau đảo đi, hai người song song lâm vào phía sau mềm mại giường đệm, cánh môi chia lìa khi xả ra một đoạn màu bạc sợi mỏng rất có tình sắc ý vị. Ở thượng vị Lưu hạo nhiên gật đầu nhìn Ngô Lỗi, nguyên bản khấu ở hắn cái gáy tay sờ lên hắn sườn mặt, lòng bàn tay từ mặt mày vỗ đến phiếm đỏ ửng gò má, ánh mắt mang theo quyến luyến ở hắn mờ mịt sương mù mắt đào hoa lưu chuyển, cuối cùng dừng ở mới vừa rồi bị hôn đến đỏ bừng môi mỏng thượng, đáy mắt thần sắc lại ảm vài phần.

Hắn khẽ thở dài một tiếng, một lần nữa cúi đầu, ở Ngô Lỗi kinh ngạc hạ lại lần nữa phúc môi.

Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc phản ứng lại đây, duỗi tay đi đẩy hắn, lòng bàn tay để ở hắn ngực ngạnh sinh sinh mà đem hai người chia lìa.

“Chờ…… Chờ một chút, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi cho ta đình……!”

Cái gì đều không nói, cái gì đều không giải thích, chính mình còn ở vẻ mặt ngốc thời điểm người nọ liền không thể hiểu được trên mặt đất tới hôn lại thân, hắn rốt cuộc đem chính mình đương cái gì?

“Ngươi không phải không nghĩ ra sao? Ta đây nói cho ngươi.” Lưu hạo nhiên hít sâu một hơi, lại mở miệng khi vẫn là bình tĩnh không gợn sóng thanh âm, nhưng bình tĩnh mặt băng hạ lại kích động một mảnh không thể danh trạng dung nham. “Ta thích ngươi, Ngô Lỗi. Là loại này ý nghĩa thượng thích.”

Câu nói kia quá mức quen tai, giống như ở nơi nào nghe qua, hai loại bất đồng thanh tuyến đan xen giao điệp, ở bên tai không ngừng nổ vang.

“Ta thích ngươi, bảy năm trước liền thích.” Hắn dừng một chút, tựa hồ đang tìm kiếm thích hợp tìm từ, “Ta chưa từng có hoài nghi quá ta lấy hướng, cho nên ta ở ngươi thông báo thời điểm, cơ hồ là lập tức làm ra phản ứng cự tuyệt ngươi. Chính là thẳng đến ta rời đi ngươi lúc sau ta mới phát hiện ta nguyên lai không bỏ xuống được ngươi, khống chế không được mà muốn suy nghĩ niệm ngươi.”

Hai người bọn họ ly đến thân cận quá, lại là vẫn duy trì trên dưới tư thế, Ngô Lỗi biệt nữu cực kỳ, hơn nữa Lưu hạo nhiên nói lực chấn nhiếp quá cường, hắn nhất thời không biết nên như thế nào tiêu hóa, giãy giụa suy nghĩ muốn chạy trốn ly, lại bị người nọ ấn xuống đôi tay thủ đoạn giam cầm trên giường phô cùng ngực chi gian, không thể động đậy.

“Bảy năm tới ta cũng chưa bao giờ quên quá ngươi, Ngô Lỗi.” Hắn nói tiếp, “Ta đi đọc nghiên lúc sau không lâu về nước một chuyến, lại phát hiện ngươi cũng không thấy, khó chịu rất nhiều mới phát hiện, ta vẫn luôn nam, cố tình đối với ngươi động tâm. Mấy năm nay ta vẫn luôn ở tìm ngươi, thẳng đến một năm trước lần đó buôn bán bên ngoài thương vụ hội nghị thượng, ta mới nhìn thấy đã trở thành bộ ngoại giao cao cấp phiên dịch ngươi. Ta sợ ngươi đã có chính mình sinh hoạt, không dám quấy rầy ngươi, ta quan sát ngươi suốt một năm, sau đó mới tìm được cái này cơ hội trụ tiến nhà của ngươi.”

“Ta làm bộ cái gì đều không nhớ rõ, chính là sợ ngươi cố kỵ khi đó ký ức mà không cho ta bất luận cái gì tiếp cận ngươi cơ hội. Ngươi nói không sai, ta chính là trăm phương ngàn kế tới gần ngươi, giả nghèo giả ngu ăn vạ bên cạnh ngươi, ta đích xác có mục đích của ta, mục đích của ta chính là muốn một lần nữa truy ngươi.”

Xong rồi. Không chút sức lực chống cự.

Kia phân cảm tình ẩn dấu nhiều năm như vậy, nguyên tưởng rằng nó sẽ vẫn luôn ngủ say đi xuống, nhưng ở Lưu hạo nhiên một lần nữa xuất hiện kia một khắc liền kêu gào suy nghĩ muốn tỉnh lại. Mà ở giờ khắc này, rốt cuộc hoàn toàn thức tỉnh.

Trong lòng phòng tuyến bị toàn bộ đánh nát. Dục cầu, cảm xúc, cùng cái gọi là ái chính thúc đẩy chính mình ôm hắn, tiếp nhận hắn, vứt bỏ dĩ vãng sở hữu mâu thuẫn hiểu lầm, đối hắn mở rộng cửa lòng.

Hắn biết chính mình như vậy thực không tiền đồ, nhưng là đã không có cách nào. Ai làm hắn như vậy thích Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên biết giờ phút này Ngô Lỗi đã liễm nổi lên mới vừa rồi tất lộ mũi nhọn, liền được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước càng thêm gần sát một ít, hắn vỗ về chơi đùa dưới thân người mềm mại tóc mái, chậm lại ngữ điệu, khàn khàn thanh âm mang theo mê hoặc, “Nếu ta còn có cơ hội này đánh thành mục đích này, kế tiếp không cần cự tuyệt ta.”

—— các loại ý nghĩa thượng.

Vứt bỏ sở hữu suy nghĩ, hoàn toàn trầm luân trong đó.

Không có ngăn cách, không có đối thoại, chỉ có lẫn nhau hơi thở cùng xúc cảm ở lẫn nhau truyền lại, lẫn nhau bao dung, dùng ái kích động cùng chân thành tha thiết tình cảm tới bổ khuyết thiếu hụt bảy năm ôn nhu.

>>>>>

Ký ức chảy trở về khi, Lưu hạo nhiên lại mơ thấy mười tám chín tuổi khi Ngô Lỗi.

Cao gầy, xuất chúng.

Tươi mát tuấn dật, lập như chi lan ngọc thụ.

Mày đẹp đào mắt, cười như lãng nguyệt nhập hoài.

Làm tân sinh đại biểu đứng ở chủ tịch trên đài đọc diễn văn thời điểm, dưới đài các nữ hài tử thét chói tai cơ hồ che đậy microphone âm hưởng truyền đến hắn trong sáng sáng ngời tiếng nói.

Bên cạnh bạn bè tốt sở trường khuỷu tay thọc hắn, vui cười nói, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi giáo thảo địa vị khó giữ được. Ngươi năm đó trạm chỗ đó thời điểm phía dưới các muội tử còn không điên cuồng đến loại trình độ này.”

Hắn xa xa mà nhìn cái kia xinh đẹp thiếu niên, tán đồng gật gật đầu, “Giảng thiệt tình lời nói nói, ta là cảm thấy hắn so với ta đẹp.”

Khi đó ở hắn xem ra, Ngô Lỗi thân sĩ săn sóc, tâm tế như trần, là cao căng ưu nhã quý công tử. Hắn thành tích ưu dị, tuyệt đỉnh thông minh, là xuất sắc người xuất sắc.

Nữ sinh kêu hắn nam thần, một cái hai cái tễ phá đầu chạy tới cùng hắn thông báo, đều bị hắn lễ phép uyển cự. Đó là không cho các nàng bất luận cái gì ảo tưởng minh xác cự tuyệt, lại nhân ôn hòa ngữ điệu cùng lực sát thương mãn cách tươi cười làm những cái đó các cô nương cảm thấy bị cự tuyệt cũng là một loại hạnh phúc.

Tất cả mọi người đều cảm thấy hắn là loá mắt lộng lẫy minh tinh, xa xôi không thể với tới tồn tại.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là.

Nhưng chân chính ở chung lúc sau mới phát hiện, Ngô Lỗi cũng bất quá là cái tiểu hài tử tâm tính chưa lui tiểu bằng hữu, trung nhị sa điêu, hài hước đáng yêu. Luôn là truy ở hắn phía sau, một bộ tràn ngập sức sống bộ dáng, giòn sinh kêu học trưởng học trưởng, hỗn chín liền thẳng hô đại danh, lộ hai viên tiểu thỏ nha cười kêu hắn Lưu hạo yán. Hắn luôn là đem kiên cường nhất vui sướng nhất một mặt triển lãm ra tới, thích đáng xử lí sở hữu sự tình, chiếu cố mọi người cảm thụ, ấm áp đến giống cái tiểu thái dương.

Hắn thích cùng Ngô Lỗi ngốc tại một khối, công tác cũng hảo, chơi game cũng hảo, nói chuyện phiếm tâm sự cũng hảo, thuần túy ngốc cũng hảo, cùng Ngô Lỗi ở chung luôn là nhẹ nhàng sung sướng, lại nhiều không mau ở Ngô Lỗi thức an ủi hạ đều sẽ lập tức tan thành mây khói.

Ở hắn xem ra, Ngô Lỗi là tiểu học đệ, là bạn tốt, là có rất nhiều cộng đồng đề tài “Một đường người”, hắn đã từng cho rằng chính mình cùng Ngô Lỗi có thể vẫn luôn bảo trì như vậy quan hệ, cả đời đều sẽ không thay đổi. Chính là Ngô Lỗi lại dẫn đầu đánh vỡ bọn họ chi gian cân bằng.

Hắn sống 22 năm, chưa từng có hoài nghi quá chính mình là thẳng nam sự thật này, ngây thơ vô tri khi từng có yêu thầm nữ hài, phản nghịch trung nhị khi từng có ngọt ngào mối tình đầu, đại học bốn năm cũng kết giao quá một hai cái tính toán vẫn luôn ở chung đi xuống bạn gái. Tuy rằng sau lại đều chia tay, nhưng hắn chưa từng đem chính mình nhân sinh bạn lữ định vị ở Ngô Lỗi trên người, chưa từng có.

Cho nên đương Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn thông báo, hôn môi hắn khi, hắn là khiếp sợ, kinh ngạc, thậm chí có một chút sinh khí, khí hắn động loại này có vi luân thường tâm tư, khí hắn thân thủ huỷ hoại bọn họ huynh đệ tình. Hắn đông cứng lại nghiêm túc mà cự tuyệt hắn, hơn nữa bỏ xuống hắn cũng không quay đầu lại mà đi Anh quốc tiếp tục chính mình việc học, nửa điểm tin tức cũng chưa cho hắn lưu.

Nhưng sau lại đâu, hắn hối hận.

Không có Ngô Lỗi tại bên người nhật tử là như vậy cô độc, khó qua, đần độn vô vị. Liền tính ở tân địa phương giao tân bằng hữu, có tân vòng, trong lòng lại như cũ là trống rỗng. Hắn tưởng niệm Ngô Lỗi.

Hắn trở về tìm hắn, hắn lại biến mất, cùng chính mình giống nhau, nửa điểm tin tức cũng chưa lưu. Đã từng thịnh hành cả tòa vườn trường nam thần Ngô Lỗi, biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi, đại gia chỉ biết hắn xuất ngoại đọc sách, lại không ai biết hắn rốt cuộc đi nơi nào.

Trái tim giống bị đào đi một khối to, đau đến hắn vô pháp hô hấp. Lúc ấy hắn mới phát hiện, hắn là thích Ngô Lỗi. Cái gì chỉ là ở chung vui sướng, cái gì làm cả đời hảo huynh đệ, đều là hắn vì che dấu chính mình đã bị Ngô Lỗi bẻ cong sự thật tìm lấy cớ.

Sau lại mấy năm nay, hắn một bên công tác học tập, một bên không ngừng tìm hắn. Mới vừa gây dựng sự nghiệp lúc ấy, không biết chạm vào nhiều ít vách tường ăn nhiều ít khổ, hơn nữa đối Ngô Lỗi tưởng niệm càng ngày càng tăng, hắn bất kham gánh nặng, cơ hồ hỏng mất.

Ngày đó hắn trắng đêm chưa về, phụ thân ở từ trước hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi thường xuyên chơi bóng sân bóng rổ thượng tìm được hắn khi, hắn đang ngồi ở bóng rổ giá hạ gào khóc. Hắn nói chính mình là cái phế vật, làm không thành bất luận cái gì sự, còn đánh mất thích người.

Phụ thân nói, ta biết ngươi thích chính là ai. Ta cũng biết ngươi nhận chuẩn một người liền sẽ không lại coi trọng khác. Nhưng ngươi phải biết rằng, ngươi muốn trở nên cũng đủ cường đại mới có thể tìm được hắn. Liền tính tìm được rồi hắn, các ngươi loại quan hệ này khó tránh khỏi sẽ bị người lên án, ngươi muốn đứng ở tối cao đỉnh điểm mới có thể bảo hộ hắn, bảo hộ chính ngươi, bảo vệ tốt các ngươi quan hệ. Cho nên cho ta đánh lên tinh thần tới, ở chỗ này bị đánh sập nói, ngươi liền thật sự hai bàn tay trắng.

Phụ thân nói hắn vẫn luôn ghi tạc trong lòng.

Sau lại sau lại, hắn đã trọn đủ cường đại, cũng vẫn luôn không có từ bỏ tìm kiếm Ngô Lỗi. Rốt cuộc, hắn ở lần đó buôn bán bên ngoài thương vụ hội nghị thượng gặp được cái kia chính mình ngày đêm tơ tưởng người.

Hắn tưởng, lần này hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không lại buông tay.

>>>>>

Lưu hạo nhiên tỉnh lại thời điểm đã là mặt trời lên cao. Buổi sáng mới mẻ nhất dương quang xuyên qua sa mỏng bức màn nhảy vào phòng, đâm vào người nhất thời không mở ra được mắt. Hắn theo bản năng mà giơ tay đi chắn đôi mắt, lại bỗng dưng trong lòng căng thẳng. Cuống quít nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh, lại phát hiện không có người.

Đêm qua cùng chính mình triền miên người đã không ở, bên người giường đệm từ lâu lạnh thấu.

Hắn từ trên giường xoay người lên nhìn quanh bốn phía, ở xuyên thấu qua sa chất bức màn nhìn đến bên ngoài trên ban công mơ hồ thân ảnh khi, một viên huyền đến giọng nói khẩu tâm mới thả xuống dưới.

Ngô Lỗi xuyên cái bạch áo sơ mi quang hai cái đùi đứng ở trên ban công ăn đường, Mentos một viên tiếp một viên uy tiến trong miệng, Lưu hạo nhiên từ sau lưng đem hắn ôm lấy thời điểm còn có thể nghe đến một cổ rất nùng liệt bạc hà mùi vị.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem mặt vùi vào vai hắn oa, hôn môi liếm láp hắn trên cổ lưu lại đỏ sậm ấn ký, trầm thấp tiếng nói cùng với ấm áp hô hấp chui vào lỗ tai hắn, ái muội đến kỳ cục.

“Nhân gia đều là trừu xong việc yên, ngươi này ăn xong việc đường còn hành.”

“Bị ngủ chính là ta lại không phải ngươi. Ta ăn đường là ở bổ sung năng lượng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên xuy cười nhạo lên, răng nanh khái Ngô Lỗi phần cổ kia phiến tinh tế da thịt, chọc đến trong lòng ngực người một trận run rẩy.

“Kia cũng là, rốt cuộc tối hôm qua đem ngươi mệt.”

Ngô Lỗi lại không có tiếp hắn câu kia tán tỉnh nói, trầm mặc thật lâu lúc sau mới mở miệng, “Kỳ thật ta vừa định thật lâu.”

“Ân?”

“Ta thích ngươi thời điểm, ngươi ném xuống ta chạy. Ngươi ý thức được chính mình thích ta, lại chạy về tới tiếp cận ta. Dựa vào cái gì ngươi hậu tri hậu giác, ta liền nhất định phải cho ngươi cơ hội đâu?”

Ngô Lỗi thanh âm bình thản bình tĩnh, không hề gợn sóng, lại từng câu từng chữ đâm vào Lưu hạo nhiên cốt tủy, làm hắn nháy mắt cảm nhận được thấu xương hàn ý. Hắn dùng sức buộc chặt vòng lấy hắn eo hai tay, sợ chính mình buông lỏng tay, trong lòng ngực người liền sẽ lại lần nữa cách hắn mà đi. Hắn không biết nên như thế nào trả lời, chỉ có thể mang theo không muốn xa rời một chút lại một chút hôn môi hắn cổ, nỉ non tên của hắn, “Đá chồng chất……”

“Bất quá sau lại ta suy nghĩ cẩn thận.” Hắn nhàn nhạt mà cười, “Ta niệm ngươi bảy năm, ngươi tìm ta bảy năm, nếu ai cũng không buông, vậy không cần lại cho nhau tra tấn.”

Ngô Lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực xoay người, cùng hắn mặt đối mặt đứng, đôi tay phủng thượng hắn mặt, hơi hơi nhón chân cùng hắn cái trán tương dán, một đôi trong suốt màu đen đồng mắt gần gũi mà thẳng tắp vọng tiến hắn đáy mắt.

Hắn nói, ta đã không có đường lui, Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lần này ta đã đem ta hết thảy bao gồm tương lai đều đánh bạc.

Vì phần cảm tình này, ta đã không thể quay đầu lại, cho nên, ngươi không thể lại bỏ xuống ta.

Ngô Lỗi đối hắn kia phân cảm tình chắc chắn mà hoàn chỉnh, lại lo sợ bất an giống ở được ăn cả ngã về không. Nguyên lai chính mình vắng họp nhiều năm, thế nhưng làm hắn như thế không có cảm giác an toàn.

Lưu hạo nhiên thâm thở dài một hơi sau thấu đi lên, kiên định mà, như là cho hứa hẹn mà, hôn lên bờ môi của hắn.

“Ta sẽ không lại bỏ xuống ngươi.”

Tương lai trong trí nhớ, ta yêu cầu ngươi toàn bộ tham dự.

【FIN】


	6. Làm thầy kẻ khác

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suyao1001

【 hạo lỗi 】 làm thầy kẻ khác ( thượng )  
cp: Đại học giáo viên 6× cao tam học sinh 5

Muộn tao nam thần lão sư ngẫu nhiên cứu cà lơ phất phơ học sinh dở lúc sau bị học sinh dở lì lợm la liếm chuyện xưa.

Tư thiết hư cấu. Chớ bay lên.

>>>>>

“Ngươi có bệnh đi? Ta lại không thích nữ sinh ta như thế nào đoạt ngươi bạn gái?”

Cửa hàng tiện lợi ngoại truyện tới trong sáng tiếng nói leng keng hữu lực, câu chữ rõ ràng, ngay sau đó là bùm bùm tiếng đánh nhau.

Thu ngân viên nắm rà quét khí tay hung hăng run lên, ngẩng đầu lại trông thấy đứng ở đối diện cao gầy nam nhân chút nào chưa bị ảnh hưởng nỗi lòng, như cũ vững vàng bình tĩnh, giấu ở kính đen mặt sau hai tròng mắt bình tĩnh như đêm hải, đỉnh mày nhẹ liễm mặt mang mệt mỏi, tuấn dật ưu nhã khí chất lại chưa bởi vậy cắt giảm nửa phần.

Tiểu cô nương đỏ hồng mặt, xấu hổ mà nói, “Cửa hàng phụ cận thường thường có ước giá hài tử, chúng ta cũng thực buồn rầu.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cầm di động quét mã thanh toán khoản, từ nàng trong tay tiếp nhận kia vại vại trang cà phê, nói lời cảm tạ lúc sau nghĩ nghĩ lại bổ thượng một câu, “Ngài tan tầm chú ý an toàn.”

Hắn đẩy ra cửa kính đi ra cửa hàng tiện lợi, mới vừa đạp xuống bậc thang, liền có một đoàn mềm mại đồ vật đụng vào chính mình cẳng chân.

Bên chân là vừa rồi bị đánh bay lại đây xuyên cách vách bốn học sinh trung học chế phục cao trung sinh, đối diện là thế tới rào rạt chuẩn bị bổ thượng cuối cùng một kích ba cái tên côn đồ. Lưu hạo nhiên không kịp tự hỏi quá nhiều, về phía trước vượt một bước đem cao trung sinh ngăn ở phía sau, sau đó nhấc chân đá vào cầm đầu người trên mặt.

“Ta báo nguy, vừa mới.” Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ vào chính mình còn không có ám bình di động, mặt vô biểu tình mà nói, “Không nghĩ ngồi xổm nhà tù nói chạy nhanh lăn.”

Những cái đó tên côn đồ cũng bất quá là mấy cái hài tử, xem trước mắt người nam nhân này sức chiến đấu không yếu lại báo cảnh, cũng không dám lại nhiều lỗ mãng, thu thập một chút lăn thật sự mau.

Nhìn theo bọn họ đi xa, Lưu hạo nhiên hướng bên chân liếc liếc mắt một cái. Vừa mới chính là đứa nhỏ này ngữ ra kinh người, dùng sứt sẹo lại hoang đường cãi lại ý đồ lẩn tránh nguy hiểm, kết quả bị tấu cái thảm. Hắn ngồi xổm xuống dưới, thon dài ngón tay duỗi đến hắn mũi hạ xem xét hơi thở, kia tiểu hài tử tức khắc hắc tuyến treo đầy đầu, giương mắt vẻ mặt u oán mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, “Tay hướng nào phóng a ta còn sống đâu.”

Hắn sinh đến xác thật đẹp. Mi thanh mục tú môi hồng răng trắng, một đầu nâu thẫm tóc mái phục tùng lại mềm mại, làm hắn thoạt nhìn giống cái ngoan ngoãn học sinh xuất sắc. Đáng tiếc hiện tại bàn tay đại xinh đẹp khuôn mặt nhỏ treo màu, nhìn thảm hề hề.

Lưu hạo nhiên cau mày vẻ mặt vô cùng đau đớn, thân là người sư hắn rất muốn giáo dục một chút cái này đêm khuya không về gia còn ở bên ngoài đánh nhau tiểu hài tử, “Ngươi kêu gì? Vì cái gì đánh nhau? Đã trễ thế này ngươi vì cái gì sẽ ở chỗ này?”

“Đại ca, ngươi lời nói thật nhiều.” Tiểu hài tử có chút không kiên nhẫn, hắn trên mặt đất giãy giụa hai hạ, điều chỉnh một chút nằm bò tư thế lúc sau liệt khai bị đánh sưng lên cánh môi, lộ hai viên thỏ nha cười đến rất là đắc ý, “Ta kêu Ngô Lỗi, bởi vì ta siêu soái cho nên có một tá nữ fans. Vừa mới người kia thích cô nương vừa lúc cũng ở trong đó, vì thế hắn liền cảm thấy là ta đoạt hắn bạn gái, cho nên tới tìm ta tính sổ…… Nói……”

Hắn lải nhải giải thích đột nhiên ngừng lại. Nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ cũng không tưởng tiếp tục nghe đi xuống, còn cười lạnh một tiếng lo chính mình đứng dậy tính toán rời đi, Ngô Lỗi tay mắt lanh lẹ mà nhéo hắn ống quần, “Ngươi không tính toán kéo ta một phen sao, ta chân đau quá không đứng lên nổi.”

Rốt cuộc vẫn là mềm lòng, Lưu hạo nhiên không còn hắn pháp, chỉ phải lôi kéo hắn cánh tay dìu hắn đứng lên. Tiểu bằng hữu kế hoạch thông, được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước mà nương kia cổ sức kéo thuận thế đảo hướng về phía Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ngô Lỗi tuy rằng so Lưu hạo nhiên lùn một ít, nhưng cũng tính đột phá 180 đại quan, như vậy trắng trợn mà nghiêng dựa đi lên, Lưu hạo nhiên một tay ôm hắn eo, một tay kia đè lại vai hắn bối mới không đến nỗi làm này chỉ đại hình nhân thể vật trang sức lại lần nữa tài hồi trên mặt đất đi.

Ngô Lỗi đem mặt từ Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực lộ ra tới, ngưỡng đầu nhìn hắn, giảo hảo gương mặt đỏ bừng, ô sắc đồng mắt nội hoa quang đốn tiết, mắt đào hoa mắt đuôi giơ lên chậm rãi nháy mắt thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên không khỏi ngừng lại rồi hô hấp, tim đập thịch thịch thịch giống con thỏ ở lồng ngực nội đặng chân nhi.

Dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên người mềm nếu không có xương, chơi xấu mà đem thân thể trọng tâm dịch đến hắn trên người. Ngô Lỗi vô tình biểu hiện ra ngoài thân cận làm Lưu hạo nhiên có chút mất tự nhiên, thời gian dài rốt cuộc vẫn là chống đỡ không được, duỗi tay nắm chặt bờ vai của hắn, nói chuyện thời điểm trong giọng nói nhiễm vài phần tức giận, “Cho ta trạm hảo, Ngô Lỗi!”

Bị rống lên tiểu bằng hữu ngoan ngoãn nghiêm, Lưu hạo nhiên cơn giận còn sót lại chưa tiêu vẫn là cưỡng chế hỏa khí, nhẫn nại tính tình nói, “Sớm một chút trở về, Ngô Lỗi, trước tìm cái phòng khám trước xử lý một chút miệng vết thương.”

“Ta không.” Ngô Lỗi đem đầu diêu thành trống bỏi, “Này phụ cận không có phòng khám, hơn nữa ta ba mẹ cùng tỷ đều không ở nhà, ta trở về cũng là một người.”

“Cho nên?”

“Cho nên.” Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay siết chặt Lưu hạo nhiên ống tay áo góc áo, sáng ngời mắt đen thẳng tắp vọng tiến hắn đáy mắt, có vẻ nghiêm trang lại đúng lý hợp tình, “Ngươi thu lưu thu lưu ta đi……”

Lưu hạo nhiên trừu trừu khóe mắt, cự tuyệt nói đã tới rồi bên miệng, cố tình nhìn đến trước mắt người này chậm rãi bẹp cái miệng nhỏ, thượng chọn mắt đuôi cùng trên mặt phi dương thần thái cũng đều dần dần suy sụp sụp đi xuống, giống một con bị ủy khuất thỏ tai cụp, hoảng hốt gian Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ thấy được hắn gục xuống ở đầu biên nhi hai chỉ trường tai thỏ. Kia phó đáng thương vô cùng bộ dáng, mặc cho ai nhìn đều không đành lòng.

Tính. Lưu hạo nhiên thâm thở dài một hơi.

“Còn có thể đi nói liền theo kịp đi.”

>>>>>

Tắm gội xong Ngô Lỗi mặc vào Lưu hạo nhiên quần áo, chiếm Lưu hạo nhiên oa, ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên giường lớn mép giường, uốn éo mười tám cong mà trở tay cấp chính mình khuỷu tay thượng dược, miệng vết thương vị trí làm hắn mềm dẻo độ cực hảo thân thể ninh thành bánh quai chèo.

Phòng tắm dòng nước cọ rửa tiếng vang thanh thúy nhiễu đến Ngô Lỗi tâm thần không yên, ở trong tay miên thiêm vô số lần mà chọc đau miệng vết thương lúc sau, hắn rốt cuộc từ bỏ. Qua loa mà thu thập một chút hòm thuốc, đứng dậy ở trong phòng chuyển động.

Phòng ngủ rộng mở, bố trí ngắn gọn. Giường lớn đối diện bãi bố nghệ sô pha cùng tiểu viên bàn lùn, trên bàn mới vừa điểm thượng an thần hương mỏng yên lượn lờ. Góc tường đặt hai cái cực đại pha lê quầy, một cái bên trong bãi đầy đua tốt nhạc cao, cùng với các loại manga anime tác phẩm tay làm, Ngô Lỗi thô sơ giản lược mà quét hai mắt, không thấy được Iron Man thân ảnh, tức khắc mất hứng thú, đem ánh mắt chuyển dời đến bên cạnh cái kia pha lê quầy, thấy rõ bên trong đồ vật lúc sau đôi mắt thả quang, không khỏi mở miệng “Oa” ra tiếng.

Các loại toán học thi đua league đoạt giải giấy chứng nhận cùng cúp, tràn đầy mà bày một ngăn tủ, đoạt giải thời gian sớm tắc ngược dòng đến sáu bảy năm trước, nhất vãn cũng bất quá chính là trước đoạn thời gian, mà thu hoạch thưởng giả tên họ chỗ, không một không viết “Lưu hạo nhiên” ba chữ.

Phòng tắm tiếng nước ngừng, không lâu lúc sau cửa mở, Ngô Lỗi nghe thấy khoá cửa mở ra thanh nhi quay đầu đi, “Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi này trong ngăn tủ……”

Nói một nửa, hắn bị trước mắt cảnh tượng cả kinh sinh sôi nuốt xuống mặt sau nửa câu.

Người nọ trần trụi thượng thân, chỉ một cái màu đen hưu nhàn quần dài, ngực bụng tế gầy có liêu, trắng nõn làn da mới vừa bị nhiệt khí huân xong phiếm ửng đỏ. Nửa làm ô sắc toái phát dán ót, ngọn tóc bọt nước theo hình dáng rõ ràng khuôn mặt chảy xuống, một ít tích trên sàn nhà, vựng khai một vòng vệt nước, một ít theo vai vân da hoạt đến ngực, sắc khí phi thường.

Ngô Lỗi âm thầm nuốt nước miếng, tâm nói người nọ quá gầy, chính mình dáng người rõ ràng so với hắn hảo đến nhiều, hiện giờ chính mình thế nhưng nhìn hắn này phó nửa thân trần bộ dáng mặt đỏ tim đập đến loại trình độ này, thật là trò cười lớn nhất thiên hạ.

Lưu hạo nhiên cầm làm khăn lông lung tung mà loát mấy cái đầu lúc sau đem khăn lông treo ở lưng ghế thượng, từ tủ quần áo trung nhảy ra sạch sẽ bạch áo thun mặc vào, quay đầu lại thấy kia tiểu hài tử hai chỉ thỏ trảo dán pha lê ghé vào ngăn tủ thượng, xoắn cổ vẻ mặt kinh ngạc mà nhìn chính mình. Ánh mắt đảo qua trên mặt hắn trên người xử lý một nửa miệng vết thương, Lưu hạo nhiên nhíu lại mày, lạnh lùng mà mở miệng, “Lại đây.”

Nhận thấy được Lưu hạo nhiên sắc mặt thái độ toàn không tốt, Ngô Lỗi tính tình cũng lên đây, hắn trừng viên hai mắt trừng mắt nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái, ngữ khí hung ba ba, “Làm gì?”

Chỉ là kia giận dữ một lời ở Lưu hạo nhiên xem ra đảo như là bán manh, cũng không uy hiếp lực. Đáng thương Ngô Lỗi sinh xong khí còn không có phản ứng lại đây, đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên xả qua tay cổ tay ấn ngồi ở mép giường.

“Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi……”

“Đừng nhúc nhích.” Hắn nhẹ giọng uống ở không an phận tiểu hài tử, khớp xương rõ ràng bàn tay to chế trụ hắn cằm mạnh mẽ làm hắn ngẩng đầu lên. Dính nước thuốc miên thiêm ở miệng vết thương tinh tế bôi, động tác mềm nhẹ đến giống như lông chim quất vào mặt.

Ngô Lỗi si ngốc mà nhìn trước mắt người, ánh mắt từ hắn nửa làm mặc phát, di sâu vô cùng thúy đồng tử, xẹt qua cao thẳng mũi ôn nhuận môi mỏng, ngừng ở tinh xảo xương quai xanh chỗ. Nhan khống bản tính bại lộ, Ngô Lỗi bị trước mắt người này mỹ mạo chấn đến một trận choáng váng. Run run rẩy rẩy mà duỗi tay đi che chính mình trái tim, nói năng lộn xộn mà mở miệng nói, “Lưu…… Lưu hạo muối……”

“Ân?”

Ý thức được là chính mình nhất thời miệng gáo gọi sai tên, mà cái kia bị gọi sai tên người đầy mặt khó hiểu biểu tình mê chi chọc cười chính mình, Ngô Lỗi lòng tràn đầy khẩn trương thẹn thùng nháy mắt tiêu tán, cười đến hết sức vui mừng, không nề này phiền mà lặp lại cái này xưng hô.

“Muốn kêu tiền bối hoặc là Lưu lão sư.” Lưu hạo nhiên lấy thành niên nam tính giáo viên thân phận nghiêm trang mà giáo dục cái này hùng hài tử, “Không thể mục vô tôn trưởng.”

Ngô Lỗi liên tục gật đầu, vào tai này ra tai kia, hoàn toàn không màng trước mắt người lại tức vừa buồn cười biểu tình, đen lúng liếng mắt to dạo qua một vòng lại nhìn về phía cái kia pha lê quầy, “Lưu hạo muối ngươi cầm nhiều như vậy toán học league thưởng, ngươi toán học nhất định thực hảo đi!”

“Ân.”

“Vậy ngươi nói ngươi là lão sư, là trung học toán học lão sư sao?”

“Ta là B đại cao số lão sư.”

“A…… Đều không sai biệt lắm.” Thấy chính mình miệng vết thương đã bị hắn xử lý đến không sai biệt lắm, Ngô Lỗi đứng lên một đường nhảy nhót đi lấy chính mình ba lô, nhảy ra một phần toán học bài thi đưa tới Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên đỉnh mày vừa nhấc, “Ta không viết giùm tác nghiệp.”

“À không, ta là muốn cho ngài giáo dạy ta. Ta vừa thấy đến những cái đó toán học đề ta liền đầu óc thiếu Oxy……”

“Ta không giáo.” Này tiểu hài tử được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không tưởng mua hắn trướng.

“Ta có thể trả tiền.”

“Ta có rất nhiều tiền.”

“……”

……

Kết quả vẫn là dạy.

Lưu hạo nhiên một trận ảo não đấm ngực dừng chân, tâm nói người này có phải hay không trời cao phái tới tra tấn hắn khắc tinh, hắn thật là lấy Ngô Lỗi một chút biện pháp đều không có. Hắn không nghĩ tới chính mình khó được tình yêu tràn lan, liền nhặt về tới một cái đến không được đại phiền toái.

Hắn buông xuống trong tay cao trung toán học sách giáo khoa, nghiêng đầu nhìn phía đã nằm ở một đống bản nháp trên giấy đã ngủ Ngô Lỗi.

Không biết là tâm tồn phiền não, vẫn là làm ác mộng, trước mắt cái này mang theo tươi sáng tươi cười ngoài ý muốn xuất hiện ở chính mình trước mặt, rộng rãi hoạt bát tiểu nam hài, ngủ thời điểm lại nhíu lại mày. Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp thẳng môi, nín thở đi bắt giữ hắn cũng không vững vàng tiếng hít thở, thật lâu sau lúc sau bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, phóng nhu động tác đem hắn chặn ngang bế lên.

>>>>>

Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ xưa nay an ổn, tối nay lại hiếm thấy mà mất miên. Rạng sáng thời điểm từ kỳ quái trong mộng tỉnh lại, đáy mắt một mảnh thanh minh.

Bên người tiểu hài tử dĩ vãng ước chừng là thói quen lỏa ngủ, hiện giờ bị áo thun kiềm chế lần cảm khó chịu, ngủ ngủ liền rút đi trên người quần áo. Trên người chăn sớm đã bị hắn đặng tới rồi một bên, ban đêm hơi lạnh không khí bám vào ở hắn trắng nõn tinh tế làn da thượng, chọc một thân nổi da gà, hắn nhíu mày run rẩy hai hạ, xê dịch thân mình, hướng về ấm nguyên dựa qua đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng lại đây là lúc, Ngô Lỗi toàn bộ thân thể đều đã dính đi lên, giống chỉ koala giống nhau đem hắn ôm đến sát khẩn.

Lưu hạo nhiên cả người cứng đờ, liền khí nhi cũng không dám suyễn, chỉ có thể xốc mi mắt nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà, từ đêm dài ngốc đến bình minh.

Sắc trời hơi hi thời điểm buồn ngủ thổi quét mà đến, Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa khép lại mắt, liền cảm giác được bên người kia chỉ koala thay đổi cái tư thế, đem lông xù xù đầu cọ vào hắn cổ, tìm được thích hợp vị trí lúc sau thích ý mà hừ hai tiếng, đều đều mà phun khí tiếp theo đã ngủ.

Cái này Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh. Kia tiểu hài tử ấm áp hơi thở kể hết phun ở hắn vành tai, mềm mại môi mỏng đảo qua hắn bên gáy thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên có thể tinh tường cảm giác được một trận điện lưu từ đỉnh đầu vẫn luôn lẻn đến gan bàn chân, khô nóng nháy mắt lan tràn đến thân thể các nơi, dưới thân chỗ nào đó ngo ngoe rục rịch.

Nghĩ đến chính mình xuất quỹ nhiều năm, cái gì sóng to gió lớn chưa thấy qua, hiện giờ như thế nào cầm thú đến như vậy nông nỗi, thế nhưng đối một cái so với chính mình nhỏ bảy tám tuổi cao trung phát lên phản ứng.

Hắn dùng sức nhắm mắt, một lát sau mở. Nhịn hơn phân nửa muộn rồi rốt cuộc bùng nổ, hung hăng mà bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi cánh tay đem hắn kéo ra, nhanh chóng xoay người xuống giường, đôi tay nhấc lên chăn gắn vào kia tiểu thí hài trên người, bước đi tiến phòng tắm, dùng sức mà đụng phải môn.

Ngô Lỗi mộng đẹp bị kia thanh đinh tai nhức óc chạm vào môn thanh chụp toái, hắn chậm rãi mở nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ, vẻ mặt mờ mịt mà nhìn chung quanh hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm, đêm qua ký ức một chút một chút rót tiến trong đầu, Ngô Lỗi nhớ tới Lưu hạo nhiên kia phó không thể nề hà bộ dáng, nhịn không được quấn chặt tiểu chăn, đem tiếng cười dấu vào trong ổ chăn.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong phòng tắm vọt nửa giờ, mới tẩy đi một thân khô nóng. Lại lần nữa trở lại phòng thời điểm, thấy trên giường kia bọc chăn một đại đoàn run lên run lên, Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng Ngô Lỗi ở khóc, đến gần vài bước lại rõ ràng mà nghe được hắn xuy cười nhạo thanh.

“……” Tuy rằng không rõ hắn rốt cuộc đang cười cái gì, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên rõ ràng chính mình hiện tại đã là một trận hỏa khí đốt tới đỉnh đầu. Chính mình bởi vì hắn một đêm chưa ngủ, hắn khen ngược, chiếm chính mình giường ngủ ngon lành cũng liền thôi, một giấc ngủ dậy còn tránh ở chỗ đó cười trộm, thật là buồn cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu nhìn liếc mắt một cái trên bàn điện tử chung, đã là buổi sáng 6 giờ. Hắn biết bốn trung là có sớm tự học, kia tiểu hài tử lại không đứng dậy xác định vững chắc bị muộn rồi.

Hắn đi đến mép giường, không hề nghĩ ngợi liền đem Ngô Lỗi liền người mang bị cùng nhau xách lên, “Rời giường.”

Ngô Lỗi bất mãn mà nhăn lại cái mũi, nắm chăn hướng trên giường đảo, “Ngươi có bệnh đi! Lúc này mới vài giờ!”

“Đi thượng sớm tự học, không chuẩn đến trễ.”

“Một tiết sớm tự học mà thôi, không thượng cũng thế.”

Này tới tới lui lui lôi kéo xả, Lưu hạo nhiên mất đi cân bằng, hai người đồng thời ngã xuống trên giường, ngã vào một đoàn trong chăn.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, đất đèn ánh lửa. Cánh môi tới gần, hô hấp giao triền.

Lưu hạo nhiên ý đồ thông qua hồi ức kia tiểu thí hài thiếu tấu bộ dáng tới áp xuống nào đó mạc danh tình tố, nhưng chính mình cố tình bị cặp kia thượng chọn mắt đào hoa câu dẫn hồn. Trong trẻo ánh mắt, giảo hảo khuôn mặt, còn có thiếu niên trên người tự mang sạch sẽ thoải mái thanh tân hương vị, đem hắn đầu óc giảo thành một đoàn hồ nhão, hoàn toàn mất đi tự hỏi năng lực.

Mà bị đè ở hắn dưới thân Ngô Lỗi còn lại là mặt đỏ lên, 1 mét 8 đại nam hài giờ phút này mặt lộ vẻ đỏ mặt ý, thanh âm như ruồi muỗi, “Chúng ta…… Đang làm gì……”

Lời này vừa nói ra, Lưu hạo nhiên tâm thần bỗng nhiên trở về vị trí cũ, cường trang trấn định mà đứng dậy, đi phòng khách lúc sau không lâu lại lộn trở lại, đem Ngô Lỗi kia thân đã tẩy sạch phơi khô quần áo một cổ não mà ném vào hắn trong lòng ngực.

“Ngươi quần áo, đã làm, thay sau đi rửa mặt.” Lưu hạo nhiên trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn ăn vạ trên giường không chịu khởi Ngô Lỗi, lạnh lùng nói, “Phòng bếp nồi cơm điện có tối hôm qua liền nấu thượng hắc cháo, ăn xong cho ta đi đi học.”

Ngô Lỗi lòng có không vui, nhưng ngại với Lưu hạo nhiên thanh lãnh cường ngạnh thái độ, lại tự biết đuối lý, đành phải nghe hắn nói ngoan ngoãn rời giường, ngoan ngoãn ăn cơm, ngoan ngoãn đi thượng sớm tự học. Rời đi hắn gia phía trước, còn không quên ba bước quay đầu một lần cùng hắn từ biệt, “Tái kiến, Lưu hạo muối!”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn kia sức sống bắn ra bốn phía thiếu niên mảnh khảnh bóng dáng biến mất ở cửa thang máy, thon dài năm ngón tay điểm thượng cái trán, bàn tay dấu mặt trên khổng, không tiếng động thở dài.

“Thật là cái nguy hiểm hài tử. Vẫn là không bao giờ muốn gặp đi.”

>>>>>

Đêm đó phát sinh chuyện xưa, phảng phất một cái ngắn gọn mà kỳ dị mộng, mặc kệ trong mộng trải qua cỡ nào không giống bình thường, mộng tỉnh lúc sau, hết thảy như cũ.

Có lẽ là nguyện nổi lên hiệu quả, tương lai một đoạn thời gian, Lưu hạo nhiên quả thực không có tái kiến Ngô Lỗi. Nhưng nguyện không đủ chân thành, đang lúc Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng đứa bé kia bất quá là chính mình sinh mệnh vội vàng khách qua đường, sẽ không làm quá nhiều dừng lại thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi lại xuất hiện.

Còn xuất hiện ở hắn cao số lớp học thượng.

Cao số khóa kiểu gì buồn tẻ nhạt nhẽo, lại nhân đạo sư là Lưu hạo nhưng mà không còn chỗ ngồi, lớp chúng ta đồng học toàn cần ở ngoài, còn có khác không biết cái nào hệ, cái nào niên cấp học sinh chạy tới cọ khóa, một cái hai cái đều sớm chiếm tòa, chỉ vì một thấy B đại nhất soái lão sư phương dung. Đại phòng học một trăm tới cái chỗ ngồi, đen nghìn nghịt ngồi một tảng lớn, Lưu hạo nhiên đối này đã tập mãi thành thói quen.

Hắn đứng ở trên bục giảng đi xuống xem, liếc mắt một cái thấy được ngồi ở cuối cùng một loạt góc vị trí Ngô Lỗi. Cái kia vốn nên ở cao trung phòng học nghe giảng bài xoát đề cao tam học sinh, hiện giờ thế nhưng chạy tới hắn đại học cao số lớp học thượng, Lưu hạo nhiên cấp hỏa công tâm một chưởng vỗ vào bàn thượng, thiếu chút nữa đương trường thất thố làm Ngô Lỗi lăn trở về chính mình trường học đi.

Đi học tiếng chuông vang lên, Lưu hạo nhiên không thể không tạm thời đem Ngô Lỗi sự tình gác lại một bên, trước bắt đầu hôm nay dạy học nội dung. May mà Ngô Lỗi còn tính an phận, ngoan ngoãn mà súc ở cái kia góc, cùng chỉ đà điểu dường như tận lực đem đầu hướng trong khuỷu tay chôn.

Nhất quán công tác nghiêm túc Lưu lão sư hôm nay đi học thường xuyên thất thần, đôi mắt không tự chủ được mà hướng góc phương hướng liếc, tam tiết liền đường khóa xưa nay chưa từng có dài lâu, thật vất vả chịu đựng được đến tan học, Ngô Lỗi còn lén lút mà muốn chạy trốn, Lưu hạo nhiên bằng mau tốc độ di động tới rồi cuối cùng một loạt.

Vì thế ở trước mắt bao người, khiêm tốn ôn nhuận Lưu lão sư xụ mặt túm chặt một cái xinh đẹp xa lạ nam hài sau cổ áo, một đường xách theo ra phòng học.

“Này…… Đây là Lưu lão sư đệ đệ?” Nào đó phản ứng lại đây nữ học sinh chần chờ hỏi bên người bằng hữu.

“Không giống đi…… Ta xem là chúng ta tình địch.”

……

Xe ngừng ở bốn trung cổng trường khẩu, Ngô Lỗi lại chết sống không chịu xuống xe, ngạnh cổ lớn tiếng đối bên người trên ghế điều khiển người ta nói: “Ta thỉnh giả, Lưu hạo nhiên!”

Thấy Ngô Lỗi một bộ ăn quả cân bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên tạm thời tin hắn đã xin nghỉ lý do thoái thác, hắn lạnh một khuôn mặt, lạnh giọng chất vấn, “Vậy ngươi xin nghỉ lúc sau vì cái gì xuất hiện ở ta khóa thượng?”

“Bởi vì ta muốn tìm ngươi sao.” Ngô Lỗi buông tay, “Đi nhà ngươi không ai, ta liền biết ngươi đi đi học, hỏi thăm đã lâu mới biết được ngươi thượng nào một tiết khóa, ở đâu cái phòng học.”

“Tìm ta làm cái gì?”

“Ta bị ta ba mẹ đuổi ra ngoài. Hiện tại không nhà để về.” Ngô Lỗi khẩu khí ủy khuất ba ba, nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt lại lập loè ngôi sao nhỏ, đầy mặt đều là chờ mong, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi thu lưu thu lưu ta đi……”

Lại là cái này biểu tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên biết hắn đây là ở làm nũng chơi xấu, lại như cũ nghĩ không ra trừ bỏ đáp ứng hắn ở ngoài mặt khác ứng đối phương pháp. Không thể nhẫn tâm tới cự tuyệt hắn, cũng không có thể không hề nguyên tắc mà nhân nhượng hắn.

“Thu lưu ngươi có thể. Bất quá ngươi muốn nói cho ta ngươi bị đuổi ra tới nguyên nhân.” Biết được đối diện người dục buột miệng thốt ra vô căn cứ nói dối tới qua loa lấy lệ, Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức bổ thượng một câu, “Không chuẩn nói láo.”

Trầm mặc.

Ngô Lỗi đem tầm mắt dời về phía ngoài cửa sổ xe, nhìn cổng trường phương hướng, trên mặt biểu tình trở nên ảm đạm, thật lâu sau lúc sau nhàn nhạt mà mở miệng nói, “Ta mấy ngày trước trộm xin nghỉ đi thử kính sự tình bị ta ba mẹ đã biết.”

“Ai?”

“Bọn họ nói ta nếu khăng khăng phải đi diễn viên lộ, liền lăn ra cái kia gia. Cho nên ta cút đi.”

Hắn nói cuối cùng một câu thời điểm đem mặt xoay trở về, cười đến ngốc hề hề mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, một câu “Ta cút đi” nói được vân đạm phong khinh, phảng phất bị đuổi ra gia môn chính là một cái không chút nào tương quan người.

Nếu ngươi khăng khăng muốn như thế nào thế nào, liền lăn ra cái này gia.

Hảo xa xôi lại hảo quen tai lý do thoái thác.

Bởi vì ý nghĩ của chính mình vô pháp được đến người nhà tán thành cho nên bị trục xuất gia môn, nguyên lai đứa nhỏ này trải qua cùng chính mình như thế giống nhau. Chẳng qua hắn không bị tán thành chính là hắn mộng tưởng, mà chính mình……

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng một trận co rút, nắm tay lái tay tăng lớn lực đạo, mu bàn tay thượng gân xanh rõ ràng có thể thấy được. Ngô Lỗi nhận thấy được bên cạnh người không thích hợp, thử tính mà gọi một tiếng tên của hắn, không có được đến trả lời.

Lưu hạo nhiên một lần nữa khởi động xe, xe mông mạo hiểm biến mất thất nơi cuối đường.

>>>>>

“Hạo nhiên, đi ăn cơm sao?” Cách vách văn phòng Trương lão sư mới vừa kết thúc buổi sáng tam tiết bài chuyên ngành, vừa bước vào môn liền hướng đang ở sửa giáo án Lưu hạo nhiên ồn ào, “Cơm sáng không ăn đói chết ta, nghe nói hôm nay giáo viên nhà ăn thượng tân đồ ăn phẩm, cùng đi sao?”

“Không đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên từ máy tính mặt sau nhô đầu ra, “Ta ăn bữa sáng, rau dưa cháo xứng khoai lang hoàn, hiện tại còn chống.”

“Ta đây trước lấy điểm đồ ăn vặt lót, trong chốc lát hai ta cùng đi.”

“Không đi. Ta mang theo cơm.”

Lưu hạo nhiên hồi đến sạch sẽ lưu loát, thuận tiện hướng bãi tiện lợi hộp phương hướng liếc liếc mắt một cái. Trương nếu vân theo ánh mắt kia vọng qua đi, quả nhiên thấy được một cái màu đen tiện lợi bao.

“Khi nào bắt đầu chính mình mang cơm ngươi.” Trương nếu vân đầy mặt không thể tưởng tượng, một bên trêu chọc một bên từ tiện lợi trong bao lấy nở hộp mở ra nắp hộp, “Nhìn xem ngươi cấp chính mình làm……”

“Cái gì” hai chữ nuốt trở vào, trương nếu vân trên mặt biểu tình trở nên phá lệ xuất sắc, hắn không có hảo ý mà cười, “Ngươi thật đúng là cái tinh xảo boy, chính mình cấp chính mình làm tiện lợi còn có như vậy dùng nhiều dạng.”

“Không phải ta chính mình làm. Là trong nhà tiểu quỷ nói hắn tay nghề không tồi cho nên gần nhất vẫn luôn là……” Trên tay đánh chữ động tác đột nhiên dừng lại, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc phản ứng lại đây, duỗi tay đoạt qua trương nếu vân trên tay hộp cơm hướng trong nhìn.

Vài miếng cắt thành tâm hình cà rốt phiến, mấy cánh tạo hình tinh xảo con thỏ quả táo, hương khí bốn phía trứng bao cơm, kim hoàng sắc trứng da thượng dùng sốt cà chua vẽ một cái đại tình yêu.

—— khó trách Ngô Lỗi hôm nay đem tiện lợi hộp đưa cho hắn thời điểm cười đến vẻ mặt giảo hoạt, nói chính mình nghiên cứu chế tạo tân phẩm, làm hắn chú ý sắc hương vị cùng bán tướng. Này bán tương quả nhiên có một phong cách riêng, tình yêu tràn đầy, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn khí huyết dâng lên thiếu chút nữa ngất xỉu đi.

Trương nếu vân đem hộp cơm nắp hộp đẩy tới, một câu cảm thán đầy nhịp điệu: “Dưới háng có long Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc yêu đương ~~”

“Tưởng cái gì đâu, đừng loạn lái xe.” Lưu hạo nhiên buông hộp cơm đối với trương nếu vân tay đấm chân đá, “Đứa bé kia chỉ là ở nhờ ở nhà ta mà thôi.”

“Nga?” Đối mặt Lưu hạo nhiên giấu đầu lòi đuôi trả lời, Trương lão sư không tỏ ý kiến, nhưng thật ra xoay câu chuyện nhắc tới một khác sự kiện, “Nghe ngươi học sinh nói gần nhất lớp học thượng lão xuất hiện một cái tới cọ khóa cao trung sinh, vẫn là cái lớn lên đặc biệt thảo hỉ tiểu nam hài. Là cái kia ở tại nhà ngươi hài tử sao?”

Trầm mặc một lát, gật đầu.

Từ ngày ấy Lưu hạo nhiên lái xe đem Ngô Lỗi mang ly bốn trung lúc sau, liền thật sự ứng hắn thỉnh cầu, thu lưu hắn.

Nguyên bản chỉ bày mấy bồn dây thường xuân phòng ngủ phiêu cửa sổ bị thu thập ra tới, phô thượng thảm phóng thượng đệm dựa, thành Ngô Lỗi ở nhờ nhà hắn khi giản dị oa. Phiêu cửa sổ thiết kế đến cũng đủ đại, có thể tùy vào Ngô Lỗi như vậy tay dài chân dài nam hài tử giãn ra tứ chi, nhưng này tiểu hài tử vẫn là thường xuyên bò lên trên hắn giường lớn ôm giường lớn chủ nhân, không hề cố kỵ mà nói, “Vẫn là giường thoải mái, mềm không nói còn có ôm gối có thể ôm.”

Ngô Lỗi như vậy không kiêng nể gì, là bởi vì đã sớm hướng Lưu hạo nhiên biểu lộ tâm ý. Sớm tại dọn tiến vào không lâu, hắn liền đứng ở mép giường thượng trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn ở một bên đôi tay hư đỡ hắn, sợ hắn rơi xuống Lưu hạo nhiên, gằn từng chữ một mà nói, “Lưu hạo nhiên ta thích ngươi. Ngươi lần đầu tiên thu lưu ta thời điểm ta liền thích ngươi.”

Cái kia tuổi hài tử cảm tính xúc động, cái gọi là “Nhất kiến chung tình” rốt cuộc có thể có vài phần thiệt tình, Lưu hạo nhiên mới đầu chỉ cho là hắn niên thiếu khinh cuồng một câu vui đùa, trừ bỏ làm hắn “Không cần hồ nháo” ở ngoài, chưa cấp mặt khác đáp lại. Nhưng Ngô Lỗi chưa từng cam tâm, chưa từng từ bỏ, càng tỏa càng dũng, hắn ở tại Lưu hạo nhiên trong nhà, giải quyết trong nhà sở hữu việc nhà, ôm đồm Lưu hạo nhiên một ngày tam cơm, hắn trụ đến đúng lý hợp tình, trụ đến yên tâm thoải mái, trụ đến nghiễm nhiên giống nhà này một cái khác chủ nhân.

Không chỉ có như thế, hắn còn thường thường chạy tới Lưu hạo nhiên giáo khóa đại học, xen lẫn trong một đám sinh viên thượng Lưu hạo nhiên cao số khóa. Bởi vì sinh đến một bộ hảo bề ngoài, miệng lại ngọt, bị mẫu tính tràn lan nữ các bạn học đặc biệt chiếu cố. Dần dà tất cả mọi người đều quen mắt hắn, còn thói quen tính mà cho hắn lưu một cái chỗ ngồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi, ngươi không dùng tới học sao?

Không có gì tốt hơn, ta tiếng Anh thành tích hàng năm niên cấp trước mấy, mặt khác còn chắp vá, chính là toán học kém một chút. Ngô Lỗi không chút nào để ý mà trả lời, về sau ta muốn khảo nghệ giáo sao, toán học loại đồ vật này, kéo một phen liền thành, ngươi buổi tối cho ta thượng khóa so trong trường học cái kia lão nhân có ý tứ nhiều.

Ngô Lỗi lần lượt mà khiêu chiến Lưu hạo nhiên điểm mấu chốt, Lưu hạo nhiên lần lượt mà nhân nhượng dung túng. Hắn thừa nhận chính mình đối Ngô Lỗi tâm sinh hảo cảm, nhưng lại quyết tâm không chịu cùng hắn phát triển cảm tình. Ngô Lỗi vẫn là cái cao trung sinh, hắn tiền đồ vô lượng, chính mình có thể nào trở thành hắn vấp chân chi thạch. Huống hồ như vậy có vi luân thường cảm tình, nhất định khó có thể làm người tiếp thu, hắn lại như thế nào nhẫn tâm làm Ngô Lỗi giẫm lên vết xe đổ không hắn vết xe đổ, giống hắn giống nhau, cùng người trong nhà nháo phiên, suốt 6 năm, có gia không thể về.

Hắn vẫn luôn cảm thấy chính mình là một cái tội ác người, một bên áp lực nội tâm tùy ý phát sinh tình tố, một bên bất kể hậu quả mà thu lưu hắn. Rõ ràng biết chính mình cách làm là không thỏa đáng, lại như cũ đắm chìm ở thói quen cô đơn bị vô cớ đánh vỡ, không thú vị sinh hoạt trở nên phong phú lên no đủ cảm trung, vô pháp tự kềm chế.

Hắn thích Ngô Lỗi, nhưng hắn không thể thích Ngô Lỗi.

Không thể hứa hắn cảm tình, nhưng vẫn lưu hắn ở bên người.

Từ hắn rời nhà trốn đi, từ hắn hoang phế việc học, từ hắn tiêu hao thanh xuân niên hoa, cùng một người nam nhân dây dưa không rõ.

Hắn uổng làm người sư, thật sự đê tiện đáng xấu hổ.

“Nghe nói kia giúp tiểu cô nương còn tự cấp hai ngươi tổ cp, cao lãnh lão sư tiếu học sinh.” Trương nếu vân giương mắt nhìn trần nhà, khó được đứng đắn lên lúc sau nói chuyện giống ở xướng điệu vịnh than, “Kia hài tử là thích ngươi đi, nhưng thật ra ngươi a, thân là người sư, nhưng đừng lầm người đệ tử.”

“Ta biết.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem hộp cơm thả lại tiện lợi trong bao, trầm tư một lát sau mở miệng như tuyên thệ, “Ta sẽ không thích hắn, hơn nữa, cũng là thời điểm làm hắn rời đi.”

>>>>>

Quải rớt học sinh điện thoại sau, Lưu hạo nhiên mã bất đình đề mà chạy tới hắn theo như lời cái kia quán bar, ở cổng lớn nhận được đứng ở trong gió đêm lung lay Ngô Lỗi.

Lúc này bóng đêm đã thực nùng. Ngày thường thời gian này, Ngô Lỗi sớm đã cùng hắn cùng nhau ăn xong bữa tối, ôm một đống toán học bài thi đi tìm hắn vị này chuyên chúc toán học lão sư tới cấp hắn học bổ túc. Nhưng hôm nay, hắn hạ xong bếp, ngồi ở bàn ăn trước trơ mắt mà nhìn một bàn đồ ăn toàn bộ lãnh rớt sau, cũng không chờ đến Ngô Lỗi trở về. Hắn cấp Ngô Lỗi đánh mười mấy điện thoại, một cái cũng không có bị tiếp khởi.

Nếu không phải hắn học sinh ở liên hoan khi ngẫu nhiên gặp được Ngô Lỗi, hắn sợ là như thế nào cũng sẽ không nghĩ đến kia còn chưa chân chính thành niên tiểu thí hài cũng dám lẻ loi một mình chạy tới quán bar uống rượu.

Ngô Lỗi uống lên không ít, đầu óc hỗn độn không rõ thời điểm thiếu chút nữa bị người khinh bạc khi dễ, may mà hắn còn tính cơ linh, lại ở bằng vào còn sót lại ý thức chạy trốn là lúc trùng hợp gặp gỡ Lưu hạo nhiên học sinh, lúc này mới từ kia mưu đồ gây rối lão nam nhân trong tay tránh được một kiếp. Mấy cái học sinh nhận ra hắn là đạo sư gia tiểu quỷ, lập tức cấp nhà mình đạo sư đánh đi điện thoại.

Thấy Lưu hạo nhiên đã đuổi tới, vẫn luôn bồi ở Ngô Lỗi bên người bảo hộ hắn học sinh rốt cuộc yên tâm, cùng đạo sư chào hỏi lúc sau liền phản hồi quán bar tiếp tục bọn họ tụ hội.

Lưu hạo nhiên một bên cùng học sinh nói lời cảm tạ, một bên duỗi tay đi ôm Ngô Lỗi eo nhỏ, đem hắn mềm như bông thân mình kéo vào trong lòng ngực, nửa ôm nửa nâng hắn hướng chính mình dừng xe địa phương mang.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Ngô Lỗi đem trầm trọng đầu dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên cần cổ, say khướt mà đánh cái rượu cách, “Lưu hạo nhiên hôm nay buổi sáng ta đi ngươi văn phòng tìm ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên dưới chân nện bước dừng một chút, một đoàn khí chắn ở ngực chỗ, cổ họng một trận lên men.

Tuy rằng Ngô Lỗi không có tiếp tục nói tiếp, nhưng hắn nhiều ít cũng đoán được này tiểu quỷ uống thành như vậy nguyên do. Chỉ là hắn không nghĩ tới, liền ở hắn thất thần không đương, trong lòng ngực người đột nhiên tới sức lực, tránh thoát hắn ôm ấp, đôi tay hoàn thượng hắn sau cổ.

Giây tiếp theo, một cái cực nóng mềm mại đồ vật dán lên bờ môi của hắn.

Cái kia hôn tới đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa, dùng sức kịch liệt lại không được này pháp, chỉ có thể giống chỉ ấu thú giống nhau bằng bản năng liếm láp gặm cắn Lưu hạo nhiên môi mỏng. Thuần hậu rượu mạnh mùi hương ở khoang miệng lan tràn, tê tê dại dại cảm giác đau đớn từ giữa môi truyền đến, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc hoàn hồn, bàn tay to ấn thượng Ngô Lỗi thon gầy phía sau lưng, hàm chứa hắn môi lưỡi hồi hôn qua đi.

Ngô Lỗi vốn là đứng thẳng không xong, một cái hôn triền miên lâm li dần dần cướp lấy hắn sở hữu hô hấp, trên người cuối cùng một chút khí lực cũng bị rút sạch. Hai chân bắt đầu nhũn ra run rẩy, hắn nắm Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo chậm rãi trượt xuống.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay mắt lanh lẹ ở hắn ngã xuống đất phía trước đem hắn vớt vào trong lòng ngực. Một cái nhiệt liệt hôn qua sau, này tiểu hài tử rốt cuộc an tĩnh xuống dưới, dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực đã ngủ.

Về đến nhà lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi ôm bồn cầu lại phun ra rất nhiều lần, Lưu hạo nhiên uy hắn uống lên mật ong thủy, lại lau thân mình thay đổi quần áo, thật vất vả đem hắn đưa đến trên giường, kia tiểu hài tử lại không chịu hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, mơ mơ màng màng mà túm Lưu hạo nhiên tay áo, một bên rớt nước mắt, một bên nói mê sảng.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta biết ngươi không thích ta……”

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta có phải hay không cho ngươi thêm thật nhiều phiền toái……”

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta không phải cố ý……”

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta về sau không bao giờ biết…… Thực xin lỗi…… Thực xin lỗi…… Thực xin lỗi……”

Hắn nói liên tiếp “Thực xin lỗi”, thậm chí đến lâm vào thâm miên lúc sau trong miệng còn ở thấp giọng nỉ non, phảng phất hắn làm cái gì tội ác tày trời sự tình, bức thiết mà muốn được đến chính mình tha thứ.

Nhưng hắn rõ ràng, không có thực xin lỗi chính mình.

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay đẩy ra hắn nhỏ vụn tóc mái, cúi xuống thân tới, hơi lạnh môi dán lên hắn trơn bóng cái trán, nhẹ nhàng in lại một nụ hôn.

Cuối cùng từ chính mình phóng túng một hồi đi. Hắn đối chính mình nói.

Chân trời nổi lên ánh sáng nhạt thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên từ thiển miên trung sậu tỉnh, nhấc lên mi mắt trông thấy trên giường người như cũ ngủ đến trầm, lúc này mới kinh giác chính mình ngồi ở một bên thủ Ngô Lỗi nửa đêm. Hắn lấy qua di động ấn lượng màn hình nhìn liếc mắt một cái, thời gian còn sớm. Hôm nay là thứ bảy, hắn nguyên bản có thể lại nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, bảo đảm cũng đủ tinh lực đi chiếu cố say rượu chưa tỉnh Ngô Lỗi, đãi hắn thân thể khôi phục lúc sau lại cùng hắn nói chuyện hay không làm hắn tiếp tục ở nhờ vấn đề. Chẳng qua trường học bổn cuối tuần cho mượn mấy đống khu dạy học phòng học làm đề thi chung trường thi, chính hắn cũng bị an bài đi giám thị, trên dưới ngọ các có một hồi, hắn không thể không đi trước vội trường học sự tình.

Hắn đơn giản rửa mặt sau đi phòng bếp nấu củ từ bo bo cháo đặt ở nồi cơm điện ôn, lại ở Ngô Lỗi bình giữ ấm phao thượng mật ong thủy, làm tốt những việc này sau cũng không sai biệt lắm tới rồi nên đi trường học thời gian. Hắn phóng nhẹ động tác đi vào phòng, thấy Ngô Lỗi như cũ không có muốn tỉnh dấu hiệu, liền không có lại quấy rầy, tới rồi trường học mới cho Ngô Lỗi phát đi WeChat, giải thích chính mình hướng đi, nhắc nhở hắn nhớ rõ ăn chính mình chuẩn bị đồ vật.

Nghỉ trưa thời điểm rốt cuộc thu được Ngô Lỗi hồi phục, hắn đã tỉnh, mật ong thủy cùng cháo đều đã uống xong, tinh thần cũng hảo rất nhiều, làm hắn không cần lo lắng. Buổi sáng giám thị Lưu hạo nhiên toàn bộ hành trình thất thần, thẳng đến thu được hắn này tin tức mới yên lòng.

Lưu hạo nhiên giám thị xong về đến nhà là lúc, đã gần đến hoàng hôn.

Trong nhà không có bật đèn, đầy trời ánh nắng chiều diễm liệt hồng quang từ cửa sổ sát đất ngoại chiếu tiến vào, toàn bộ phòng khách che thượng một tầng ảm đạm sắc thái. Gia cụ vẫn là những cái đó gia cụ, bãi sức vẫn là những cái đó bãi sức, lại quen thuộc bất quá chính mình gia giờ phút này lại có vẻ trống rỗng, trong phòng phá lệ yên tĩnh, yên tĩnh đến có thể làm hắn nghe được chính mình càng thêm dồn dập hô hấp.

Lưu hạo nhiên đại khái đoán được đã xảy ra sự tình gì, hắn buông bao đổi giày, lòng mang cuối cùng một chút nho nhỏ hy vọng, chậm rãi phiên biến chỉnh gian chung cư.

Phòng ngủ giường đệm đã một lần nữa phô hảo, phiêu cửa sổ thượng thảm cùng gối dựa đã thu vào tủ âm tường, bãi ở phòng tắm bồn rửa tay thượng cùng khoản bất đồng sắc rửa mặt đồ dùng chỉ còn lại có chính hắn kia một phần, lượng ở ban công quần áo cũng ít hơn một nửa. Hết thảy khôi phục tới rồi hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi còn chưa tương ngộ thời điểm như vậy, nếu như không phải nhà ăn trên bàn thả một trương Ngô Lỗi lưu lại tờ giấy, Lưu hạo nhiên thiếu chút nữa sai cho rằng từ đầu tới đuôi hắn đều là một mình cư trú, trước nay đều không có thu lưu quá ai.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở bàn ăn bên cạnh dừng lại bước chân, duỗi tay cầm lấy kia trương hơi mỏng giấy, nương mỏng manh quang nhìn chăm chú mặt trên viết đồ vật, thật lâu.

“Quấy rầy lâu như vậy ta thực xin lỗi, ta cần phải trở về, trong khoảng thời gian này đa tạ hạo nhiên ca thu lưu cùng chiếu cố.”

Viết tự trung quy trung củ, tìm từ lễ phép khách sáo, không có ngẩng đầu cũng không có lạc khoản, ít ỏi số câu lộ ra đạm mạc xa cách làm Lưu hạo nhiên một trận hoảng hốt.

—— nguyên lai Ngô Lỗi thật sự đã rời đi.

Ngày hôm qua hắn tới văn phòng tìm chính mình lại không có vào cửa, tất nhiên là nghe được chính mình cùng trương nếu vân nói những lời này đó.

Hắn uống say lúc sau không ngừng xin lỗi, nói hắn về sau không bao giờ sẽ như vậy, nghĩ đến cũng là làm tốt trộm rời đi chuẩn bị.

Bọn họ nguyên bản có thể lựa chọn càng tốt biện pháp tới giải quyết vấn đề này, đem việc học, cảm tình, tương lai, sở hữu sự tình đều công bằng, nghiêm túc thương thảo, đem hết thảy sự tình đều xử lý thỏa đáng, nhưng không nghĩ tới cuối cùng vẫn là bằng an tĩnh phương thức, qua loa xong việc.

Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi buộc chặt năm ngón tay, đem tờ giấy tạo thành một đoàn nắm chặt nhập lòng bàn tay, chậm rãi lắc lắc đầu, nhẹ giọng thở dài.

Cũng thế.

Dù sao hai người bọn họ đều là không có tương lai, dùng đơn giản nhất phương thức sớm kết thúc này đoạn không thể hiểu được quan hệ, tổng hảo quá sau này hãm sâu trong đó khi, lại bị người lên án, bị người chia rẽ hảo.

Bất luận là công khai xuất quỹ sau bị trục xuất gia môn, vẫn là chí ái chi nhân đỉnh không được trong nhà áp lực cuối cùng thỏa hiệp cưới vợ sinh con, hắn đều không nghĩ lại trải qua một lần. Không muốn Ngô Lỗi trở thành cái thứ hai chính mình, cũng không nguyện ý chính mình lại chịu một lần bị người phản bội đả kích.

Như vậy cũng hảo, chỉ đương không có việc gì phát sinh, hết thảy trở về từ trước.

Này đại khái là chính mình muốn kết cục, chính là trong lòng lại cứ khó chịu vô cùng.

“Đã từng có được đồ vật bị cướp đi, cũng không đại biểu liền sẽ trở lại nguyên lai không có cái loại này đồ vật thời điểm.”

Đã từng xuất hiện người rời đi, sợ là một chốc cũng không thể quên được.

>>>>>

“Lưu tiên sinh, nơi này có ngươi thư tín.”

Lưu hạo nhiên kéo rương hành lý mới vừa bước vào đơn nguyên môn, đã bị dưới lầu bảo an đại thúc gọi lại.

Hắn này hai tháng bị trường học phái đi Nhật Bản tham gia học thuật hội thảo, trằn trọc với Quan Đông Quan Tây các trường học, hôm nay mới về nước. Dĩ vãng hắn không ở nhà thời điểm, từ các nơi gửi tới lung tung rối loạn chuyển phát nhanh thư tín đều là vị này đại thúc giúp hắn thu, lần này cũng không ngoại lệ. Hắn cảm tạ đại thúc sau, từ hắn trong tay tiếp nhận kia một xấp thư tín.

Chờ thang máy thời điểm tùy tay phiên phiên, trên cơ bản đều là chút vô dụng quảng cáo, phiên đến cuối cùng là một phong EMS, gửi kiện người một lan viết “Ngô Duyệt” hai chữ, hắn sửng sốt sau một lúc lâu —— ký ức giữa hắn tựa hồ đã đã hơn một năm không có lại gặp phải họ Ngô người.

Lúc trước ở nhờ ở nhà hắn đứa bé kia, Ngô Lỗi, ở không từ mà biệt lúc sau liền không có tin tức.

Cũng từng phủng di động, châm chước thật lâu sau phát đi một cái WeChat, cũng từng có ý vô tình trải qua bốn trung, ở cổng trường khẩu hơi làm dừng lại, nhưng đều không có bất luận cái gì hồi âm, không có tái kiến người của hắn ảnh. Ngô Lỗi giống như là chưng phát rồi giống nhau, về hắn hết thảy dấu vết, đều ở chính mình trong trí nhớ chậm rãi ma bình biến đạm.

Hiện tại cái này Ngô Duyệt sẽ là ai đâu.

“Đúng rồi.” Bảo an đại thúc đuổi theo, “Lưu tiên sinh, ngài không ở trong khoảng thời gian này, giống như có người tới đi tìm ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đã bước lên thang máy, nghe thế câu nói sau vẫn là tay mắt lanh lẹ mà ấn xuống mở cửa kiện, hắn trừng hai mắt nhìn bảo an đại thúc đầy mặt nghiêm túc biểu tình, có chút không thể tưởng tượng hỏi, “Là ai tới đi tìm ta?”

“Hình như là trước kia cùng ngài hợp trụ quá đứa bé kia đi? Hắn đeo mũ cùng khẩu trang, ta không thấy quá rõ ràng.”

Cái này Lưu hạo nhiên càng thêm ngạc nhiên. Hốt hoảng mà cảm ơn, ở thang máy tầng dưới chót ngốc lăng đã lâu mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, ấn hạ chính mình trụ tầng lầu cái nút.

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn trong tay kia phong EMS, đột nhiên có một loại mạc danh dự cảm. Hắn mang theo ba phần chờ mong bảy phần tò mò, thật cẩn thận mà mở ra lá thư kia kiện, sau đó một trương trang giấy từ bên trong rớt ra tới.

Đó là một trương điện ảnh lần đầu sẽ thư mời, thời gian là hai cái tuần phía trước. Lưu hạo nhiên cẩn thận hồi ức một chút, khi đó hắn đại khái còn ở Osaka đại học cùng nhất bang toán học chuyên gia thảo luận học thuật vấn đề. Trận này khó được lần đầu mời, hắn tự nhiên là vô duyên tham gia.

Điện ảnh tên là 《 tốt nhất ăn ý 》, phía dưới diễn viên chính một lan viết hai cái tên, một trong số đó đó là Ngô Lỗi.

Nhìn cái kia xa xôi lại quen thuộc tên, Lưu hạo nhiên có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng càng có rất nhiều kinh hỉ. Hắn bổn không thế nào quan tâm nội ngu, gần nhất bận về việc học thuật càng là không có lưu ý tân nhân xuất đạo tin tức. Hắn không nghĩ tới lúc trước cái kia vì chính mình mộng tưởng không tiếc cùng người nhà đối kháng thiếu niên, thế nhưng thật sự như hắn mong muốn đương diễn viên, còn tại như vậy đoản thời gian diễn viên chính hắn đệ nhất bộ điện ảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên tự đáy lòng mà thế hắn cao hứng.

Hắn đem thư mời thu lên, thế chính mình phao ly hồng trà, ngồi ở trên sô pha mở ra chính mình đã lâu không thượng Weibo, một bên nhấp nước trà một bên tìm tòi Ngô Lỗi tên, ở một đống điện ảnh tuyên truyền, quan đồ cơm chụp, cùng với tân tấn các fan thét chói tai cùng người qua đường khen trung tìm kiếm tin tức, chậm rãi khâu ra hắn này đã hơn một năm tới hành trình.

Đứa nhỏ này, ở quá khứ một năm trừ bỏ bận về việc đóng phim ở ngoài, còn ở ôn tập nghênh đón thi đại học, lúc sau lấy nghệ khảo đệ nhất thành tích bị Học Viện Điện Ảnh trúng tuyển, văn hóa thành tích tựa hồ cũng không tồi, Lưu hạo nhiên riêng lưu ý hắn toán học điểm, so với hắn mới vừa vào trụ chính mình gia lúc ấy đẹp nhiều. Việc học thành công, tân điện ảnh phòng bán vé danh tiếng cũng thực lý tưởng, này xem như một cái thực tốt mở đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên kéo môi lộ ra cái thoải mái cười —— hắn đã sớm biết, Ngô Lỗi sẽ tiền đồ như gấm.

Rời khỏi Weibo sau hắn bắt đầu mua phiếu. Nếu lần đầu sẽ hắn bỏ lỡ, dứt khoát hiện tại cho hắn cống hiến cái phòng bán vé đi.

Điện ảnh thực hỏa, chiếu phim hai chu còn có rất nhiều bài phiến, Lưu hạo nhiên xem kia một hồi ở cơm chiều qua đi, thời gian kia người xem chật ních, không còn chỗ ngồi.

Ở đại màn ảnh thượng xem Ngô Lỗi, thật sự có loại kỳ diệu cảm giác. Hắn đối Ngô Lỗi ấn tượng dừng lại ở lúc trước cái kia kiêu ngạo lại dính người tiểu quỷ trên người, hiện giờ hắn đã đi lên hắn nhiệt tình yêu thương diễn nghệ chi lộ, dùng chính mình thiên phú cùng nỗ lực, đi suy diễn bất đồng nhân vật nhân sinh. Lưu hạo nhiên một bên xem một bên ở trong lòng khen, đứa nhỏ này diễn đến thật không sai, lớn lên cũng đẹp, hắn trời sinh nên là đương diễn viên liêu……

Nhưng là nhìn nhìn trên mặt hắn biểu tình dần dần cứng đờ.

Phim nhựa nói một cái cao trung sinh cùng một cái khác người xa lạ chuyện xưa. Phản nghịch cao trung sinh gia tao biến cố, không nhà để về khi da mặt dày quấn lên một cái hảo tính tình người xa lạ, trăm phương nghìn kế làm người xa lạ trường kỳ thu lưu. Hai người bọn họ tuy rằng ở cùng một chỗ, nhưng là mâu thuẫn không ngừng, làm ra không ít trò khôi hài, lại cũng đang không ngừng ma hợp, lẫn nhau nhân nhượng, dần dà cao trung sinh rút đi phản nghịch, người xa lạ đi ra cô độc.

Lưu hạo nhiên kinh ngạc phát hiện, điện ảnh thật nhiều tình tiết đều quá mức quen mắt, tựa hồ đã từng phát sinh ở hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi trên người. Hiện tại Ngô Lỗi biểu diễn cái kia cao trung sinh, mà chính hắn, thật giống như là làm cái kia người xa lạ, trước tiên bồi hắn diễn thử một lần giống nhau.

Sau lưng đốn sinh một trận hàn ý, hắn ở điều hòa độ ấm đánh đến có chút thấp chiếu phim trong phòng không ngừng phát run. Trong đầu một mảnh tiếng gầm rú, hỗn loạn bất kham, vô pháp tự hỏi lúc trước hai người bọn họ tương ngộ cùng ở chung hay không là một lần cố tình an bài.

Điện ảnh sắp tiến vào kết thúc, nhưng là hắn đã nhìn không được. Vô pháp tâm bình khí hòa mà nhìn đến cuối cùng, chỉ có thể trước thời gian xuống sân khấu.

>>>>>

Lưu hạo nhiên hôm nay ra cửa cũng không có lái xe, lòng mang tâm sự bước ra rạp chiếu phim đại môn lúc sau cũng đã quên đi đáp tàu điện ngầm, một mình một người dọc theo đường cái một đường đi dạo trở về nhà. Chỗ ở ở ly nội thành không xa cư dân khu nội, khoảng cách rạp chiếu phim không xa không gần, nhưng chậm rãi đi nói yêu cầu ba mươi phút. Hắn lợi dụng trong khoảng thời gian này, bạn mang theo nhè nhẹ lạnh lẽo gió đêm chậm rãi làm chính mình bình tĩnh lại.

Kỳ thật đại nhưng không cần như thế để ý.

Liền tính Ngô Lỗi lừa hắn, cuối cùng chính mình cũng cự tuyệt đoạn cảm tình này phát triển, ai đều không nợ ai. Hiện giờ hai người bọn họ đã tách ra một năm có thừa, cần gì phải bởi vì làm không rõ hắn kia một câu “Thích” là xuất phát từ thiệt tình vẫn là gần vì lừa dối chính mình bồi hắn diễn thử một hồi trò hay mà cảm thấy ý nan bình.

Về đến nhà thời điểm đã là đêm khuya. Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo một thân mệt mỏi đi ra thang máy, liếc mắt một cái nhìn đến súc ở nhà mình cửa nho nhỏ một đoàn. Người nọ ăn mặc đơn giản áo thun cùng phá động quần, thon dài hai chân thu hảo khép lại, tiểu tế cánh tay ngoan ngoãn mà ôm mượt mà đầu gối. Tuy rằng lấy màu đen mũ lưỡi trai cùng khẩu trang che khuất hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là liếc mắt một cái nhận ra tới ——

Hắn một lần nữa bước ra chân, nện bước dẫm lên tim đập đi bước một đi đến người nọ trước mặt, vỗ vỗ cái kia đem mặt vùi vào đầu gối gian mơ màng sắp ngủ hài tử bả vai, “Ngô Lỗi? Ngươi như thế nào ở chỗ này.”

Ngô Lỗi nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên sáng ngời thanh tuyến sau đột nhiên từ đầu gối gian ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía hắn, đen nhánh con ngươi sáng lấp lánh, hắn duỗi tay kéo xuống khẩu trang, chậm rãi vãn khởi khóe môi nhếch môi, lộ ra một loạt chỉnh tề bạch nha, cười đến tươi đẹp sáng lạn lại vô hại thuần lương, lấy lòng thật cẩn thận mà mở miệng, “Hạo nhiên ca…… Ta rời nhà đi ra ngoài…… Ngươi thu lưu thu lưu ta đi.”

Hắn đầy cõi lòng mong đợi mà nhìn hắn, một câu cầu thu lưu nói đáng thương vô cùng mềm như bông, cùng lúc ấy giống nhau, rất có làm nũng chịu thua ý vị. Khi cách một năm, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là đối cái dạng này Ngô Lỗi vô kế khả thi.

Hắn đem ngồi ở lạnh lẽo đá cẩm thạch gạch thượng Ngô Lỗi kéo lên, dìu hắn đứng vững, thở dài mà nhẹ giọng nói, “Ngươi trở về đi, Ngô Lỗi.”

“Hạo nhiên ca……” Có thể là không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ như vậy dứt khoát mà từ chối, Ngô Lỗi bắt lấy hắn ống tay áo trừng hai mắt không thể tin tưởng mà nhìn hắn, há miệng thở dốc lại chỉ nỉ non ra tên của hắn.

“Ngươi hiện tại là công chúng nhân vật, càng thêm không thể lại chạy loạn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói thấm thía, nhưng Ngô Lỗi lại chính là từ bên trong nghe ra phúng ý, hắn nghĩ lầm Lưu hạo nhiên ở sinh khí, trong lòng khẩn trương, ngữ khí cũng đi theo nóng nảy lên, “Ngươi nhìn ta điện ảnh có phải hay không……”

Trước mắt người không có trả lời, xem như cam chịu.

“Vốn dĩ ta làm tỷ của ta cho ngươi gửi lần đầu sẽ thư mời, chính là tưởng sấn lần đó cơ hội giáp mặt thẳng thắn chuyện này, chính là ngươi đều không có tới. Ta thật vất vả trộm chạy ra tìm ngươi ngươi cũng không ở……”

Ngô Lỗi mím môi, lặp lại châm chước tìm từ, “Ta thừa nhận, ta khi đó quấn lấy ngươi làm ngươi thu lưu ta là có mục đích của chính mình…… Chính là ta thật sự không đường có thể đi, ngươi cứu ta ngày đó, ta mới vừa thử kính thất bại, đó là lần thứ năm, bởi vì không có hậu trường, cho nên mặc dù ta biểu hiện đến so người khác hảo, cuối cùng vẫn là kẻ tới sau thượng vị. Ta mụ mụ đối ta hạ tối hậu thư, tiếp theo lại thất bại liền rốt cuộc đừng nhúc nhích đi diễn viên lộ tâm tư.” Hắn dừng một chút, lại mở miệng khi trong thanh âm đều mang lên khóc nức nở, “Chính là ta thật sự thích diễn kịch……”

Đã sớm bị người báo cho giới nghệ sĩ tử phức tạp, không ai phủng chỉ dựa vào chính mình mở một đường máu thật sự rất khó, hắn uổng có thiên phú không người thưởng thức rốt cuộc vẫn là vô dụng.

Ngày ấy thử kính, tuy rằng bị xoát xuống dưới, nhưng là có cái nhân viên công tác nhìn ra hắn là cái hạt giống tốt, liền trộm nói cho hắn, nàng một cái bằng hữu có cái tân kịch bản quá đoạn thời gian muốn chọn tố người đương diễn viên, làm hắn nắm chắc cơ hội. Hắn ở hiểu biết kịch bản đại cương cùng vừa vặn gặp phải Lưu hạo nhiên lúc sau, trong lòng có diễn thử một lần tính toán, chỉ vì ở thử kính thời điểm vứt ra người khác một mảng lớn, rút đến thứ nhất, cầm chắc nhân vật.

Chỉ là hắn không nghĩ tới, chính mình sẽ thật sự thích thượng Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Là, ta ngay từ đầu là lừa ngươi, nhưng là sau lại ngươi cũng cự tuyệt ta không phải sao? Ta ở bị ngươi không tiếng động cự tuyệt vô số lần lúc sau, lại nghe thấy ngươi cùng người khác nói ngươi sẽ không thích ta, ta cũng rất khổ sở hảo sao!” Thấy Lưu hạo nhiên lo chính mình lấy chìa khóa mở cửa, Ngô Lỗi cuống quít tiến lên ấn xuống hắn tay, thanh tuyến run rẩy nghe tới ủy khuất cực kỳ, “Chính là ta không tin ngươi thật sự đối ta không hề cảm giác, ngươi khẳng định là bởi vì không nghĩ chậm trễ ta mới cự tuyệt ta đúng hay không? Ngươi xem ta hiện tại việc học cũng không hoang phế, sự nghiệp cũng có khởi sắc…… Ngươi nhưng đừng không để ý tới ta a!”

Nghe xong Ngô Lỗi thất thất bát bát giải thích, lại phi thường chắc chắn mà đoán trúng chính mình tâm tư, Lưu hạo nhiên nguyên bản liền không có gì tự tin đi sinh Ngô Lỗi khí, lúc này về điểm này giận bực đã sớm tiêu tán mà không sai biệt lắm. Bên người ấn xuống chính mình tay tiểu quỷ lòng bàn tay không ngừng mạo mồ hôi, hiển nhiên là khẩn trương đến lợi hại, vì thế hắn lại bắt đầu trách cứ chính mình lúc trước không nên đem nói đến như vậy đông cứng như vậy tuyệt, làm hắn bị thương tâm, trách cứ chính mình còn không có đem sự tình giải quyết thỏa đáng, khiến cho hắn đào tẩu.

Hắn đem chìa khóa lưu tại khoá cửa phía trên, trở tay cầm Ngô Lỗi tiểu thịt tay, nửa là buồn cười nửa là đau lòng mà nói, “Ngươi không phải làm ta thu lưu ngươi sao? Ta không mở cửa ngươi như thế nào tiến vào?”

“Ai?” Không khí biến đến quá nhanh, Ngô Lỗi có điểm ngốc, mãi cho đến vào phòng vẫn là đứng ở địa phương một trận hoảng hốt, ngơ ngác hỏi, “Lưu hạo muối ngươi tha thứ ta lạp?”

Lưu hạo muối —— thật là đã lâu xưng hô.

Chỉ có Ngô Lỗi mới có thể làm không biết mệt mà như vậy kêu hắn, ngữ điệu mềm mại như là ở hướng lỗ tai thổi khí. Cái này tiểu quỷ, vừa mới nhút nhát cùng thấp thỏm bất an dần dần rút đi, thay thế lại là lúc trước đối mặt chính mình khi không lớn không nhỏ vô tâm không phổi.

Nhưng chính là như vậy tràn ngập sức sống Ngô Lỗi, làm Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên hảo muốn ôm ôm hắn.

Trên tay hành động luôn là so trong đầu ý tưởng càng mau một ít. Chờ chân chính phản ứng lại đây thời điểm, hắn đã vươn hai tay, đem cái kia cúi đầu vui tươi hớn hở mà cười người ôm vào trong lòng ngực.

“Chưa nói tới cái gì tha thứ, Ngô Lỗi. Ngươi không có thực xin lỗi ta.” Hắn gật đầu đem mặt vùi vào trong lòng ngực người hõm vai, trìu mến mà cọ cọ, rầu rĩ địa đạo, “Là ta không tốt.”

Là hắn không tốt, một năm trước hắn biết bọn họ hỗ sinh hảo cảm, lại dùng “Không nghĩ chậm trễ hắn” loại này đường hoàng lý do tới qua loa lấy lệ, trốn tránh đoạn cảm tình này.

Là hắn không tốt, không dám cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau đối mặt, không có dũng khí bồi hắn đi này bất quy lộ, sợ lại lần nữa chịu đựng bị người nhà chia rẽ thống khổ bi thương.

Là hắn không tốt, dễ dàng như vậy liền hoài nghi khởi người nọ đối chính mình cảm tình hay không là thật, còn âm thầm sinh hắn khí.

Là hắn không tốt, thân là người sư, lại không có thể làm được làm thầy kẻ khác. Rõ ràng còn thích hắn, lại không có phó chư bất luận cái gì hành động, kết quả là ngược lại làm cái này so với chính mình non nửa luân hài tử, ở có điều thành lúc sau lại quay đầu tìm chính mình.

Hắn như vậy kém cỏi.

Hắn rốt cuộc có tài đức gì, mới được đến cái này ưu tú hài tử như vậy khăng khăng một mực thích?

Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi gắt gao ôm vào trong ngực, trong lòng nghĩ lại mà sợ.

Nếu không phải hắn chạy tới tìm chính mình, chính mình có phải hay không liền cùng hắn hoàn toàn bỏ lỡ?

Không dám đi tưởng.

Nhận thấy được ôm chính mình nhân thân thể run nhè nhẹ, mới vừa bởi vì đột nhiên bị ôm mà thụ sủng nhược kinh Ngô Lỗi giờ phút này có chút không biết làm sao, thử tính mà duỗi tay xoa Lưu hạo nhiên bối, vỗ nhẹ nhẹ hai hạ, “Sao…… Làm sao vậy sao……”

“Ngô Lỗi.” Hắn gần sát hắn bên tai, trịnh trọng mà chắc chắn mà gọi tên của hắn, cắn tự rõ ràng địa đạo ra câu kia đến muộn nói, “Ta thích ngươi.

—— mặc kệ tương lai lộ hội ngộ thượng bao lớn nhấp nhô, đụng tới nhiều lợi hại cản trở, ta đều tưởng cùng ngươi cùng nhau đi xuống đi.”

Câu kia thổ lộ, như là tuyên thệ giống nhau, từng câu từng chữ nặng nề mà khắc vào Ngô Lỗi trong lòng. Trái tim kịch liệt mà đập đều, phảng phất giây tiếp theo liền phải từ cổ họng nhảy ra. Trong đầu xoay quanh chính là hắn mới vừa rồi nói, bên gáy là hắn bình thản hô hấp, toàn thân trên dưới là bị hắn ôm vào trong ngực khi cảm nhận được nhè nhẹ ấm áp. Hắn trầm mê với hắn ôn nhu, vô pháp tự kềm chế.

Vì thế hắn nghe được chính mình nói, “Hảo a.”

>>>>>

Sau lại sau lại, Ngô Lỗi nghe xong Lưu hạo nhiên giảng hắn kia đoạn nan kham mối tình đầu, một bên đánh nghiêng dấm đàn, ghen tuông tràn ngập, một bên lại chắp tay trước ngực, thành kính cảm ơn, “Cảm tạ phụ thân hắn mẫu thân chướng mắt ngươi, cảm tạ hắn bản nhân mắt bị mù mới quăng ngươi cùng nữ nhân khác kết hôn, lúc này mới làm ta nhặt cái đại tiện nghi.” Hắn vỗ đầy mặt hắc tuyến Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, “Ngươi yên tâm, tỷ của ta đã sớm cùng ta một cái chiến tuyến, ta ba mẹ cũng tiếp nhận rồi ta tính hướng, ngươi như vậy hảo, bọn họ khẳng định sẽ thích ngươi.”

“…… Ngươi người này a.” Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ mà cười nhu loạn hắn tóc mái.

“Khi nào, ta cũng bồi ngươi về nhà nhìn xem đi.” Hắn xoay câu chuyện, nghiêm túc mà nói.

Đột nhiên bị nhắc tới phủ đầy bụi đã lâu tâm sự, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là một trận lo sợ không yên. Tính lên, hắn đã có bảy năm nhiều không về nhà. Này dài dòng năm tháng, mẫu thân cùng tỷ tỷ ngẫu nhiên đánh tới điện thoại, đưa tới vài câu thật cẩn thận quan tâm, vẫn là sẽ làm chính mình trong lòng một trận rung động.

Người nhà dù sao cũng là người nhà, rời đi lâu như vậy, rốt cuộc vẫn là cho nhau tồn tại vướng bận. Hiện giờ hắn đã có bạn lữ ở bên, là nên trở về nhìn xem.

Hắn rũ mắt cười khẽ, đáp, “Hảo.”

【FIN】

Cho nên câu trên đá chồng chất uống say một cái kính nói xin lỗi, kỳ thật còn ở vì chính mình ngay từ đầu lừa Lưu nhiên sự tình xin lỗi. Vốn dĩ lỗi ngay từ đầu liền tưởng cùng Lưu nhiên thẳng thắn chuyện này, tưởng nói chính thức kết giao lúc sau quang minh chính đại mà một bên làm việc học sự nghiệp một bên yêu đương, kết quả Lưu nhiên lão cự tuyệt hắn, cho nên lỗi liền dứt khoát chạy, chờ chính mình làm ra một phen sự nghiệp 【? 】 lúc sau lại đúng lý hợp tình mà trở về tìm hắn.

Kết văn hấp tấp, bug khẳng định có, có nghi vấn nói có thể bình luận đề 【 nếu có người lý ta nói

Ta phải đi xem song bánh quai chèo biện đại ca. Truy kịch vui sướng, các vị!


	7. Hứa cái nguyện sao, thực linh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suyao1001

CP: Lữ về trần × tiêu viêm

Tư thiết hư cấu, tiếp tục sử dụng một ít Cửu Châu cùng đấu phá bối cảnh.

Không có thù nhà quốc hận, không có lưng đeo trách nhiệm.

Bản chất là cái truyện cổ tích 【.

>

Thác Bạt sơn cuối tháng với mang theo hắn thủ hạ binh đi rồi, tránh ở trong bụi cỏ Lữ về trần bắt lấy vẫn luôn che ở ngoài miệng đôi tay, đại thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

Hắn tưởng chính mình thật là phúc lớn mạng lớn, bị hảo huynh đệ bán, bị heo đồng đội hố, còn có thể từ cái kia Thác Bạt sơn nguyệt trong tay tránh được một kiếp, thật là nên chắp tay trước ngực, cám ơn trời đất.

Nhưng là hắn vẫn là hảo khổ sở, thích nữ hài không nói hai lời liền ném xuống chính mình đuổi theo hảo huynh đệ chạy, nói tốt chúng ta ba là bạn tốt, ai trước thoát đơn ai là cẩu, kết quả hai ngươi làm ở bên nhau, liền thừa ta một cái độc thân cẩu là không?

Quá làm người thương tâm, mẹ nó.

Mới vừa đã trải qua một hồi đại chiến, huynh đệ chạy thủ hạ đã chết, chính mình còn bị rất nghiêm trọng thương, lúc này người yếu ớt nhất cũng nhất cảm tính, Lữ về trần ở trong lòng mặc niệm trăm biến “Nam nhi có nước mắt nhưng không dễ dàng rơi”, kết quả đôi mắt một bế, nước mắt vẫn là rớt xuống dưới.

“Uy uy uy đừng đem nước mắt cọ ta trên người a, ta đều phải rỉ sắt!”

Một cái mát lạnh thiếu niên âm chợt vang lên, một mình thương cảm Lữ về trần đem nước mắt sinh sôi nghẹn trở về hốc mắt, sợ hãi lại cảnh giác mà nhìn quanh bốn phía, nhìn trên mặt đất tứ tung ngang dọc nằm đảo thi thể run bần bật, “Ai? Ai đang nói chuyện?”

“Là ta, là ta lạp!” Cái kia thanh âm không kiên nhẫn mà trả lời nói, “Ta là ngươi kiếm! Ở ngươi thân phía dưới ngồi đâu, mau đem ngươi mông dịch dịch.”

“Ha?” Lữ về trần không hiểu ra sao, luống cuống tay chân mà đi tìm thanh nguyên, hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện mông hạ xác thật có chút cộm đến hoảng, nắm bính lôi ra tới vừa thấy, nguyên lai là chính mình từ địa cung tổ lăng rút ra kia đem cổ kiếm.

Lữ về trần đầy mặt khó hiểu mà nhìn này đem rỉ sét loang lổ kiếm, đặt ở trong tay lật đi lật lại xem, không thể tin tưởng mà lẩm bẩm, “Ta đây là thấy quỷ sao? Đầu năm nay kiếm cũng sẽ nói chuyện?”

Kiếm đột nhiên nổi lên một trận ám lam quang, sau đó từ kiếm vụt ra tới một cái nửa vật trong suốt trạng thái thiếu niên, nhăn một trương gương mặt đẹp giơ tay liền hướng Lữ về trần ót thượng chụp đi.

“Ngươi mới là quỷ đâu, ta chính là kiếm ma úc, thanh kiếm này kiếm ma.”

Có cái đồ vật đột nhiên từ kiếm vụt ra tới, Lữ về trần thực sự bị khiếp sợ, tay một run run đem chuôi này kiếm ném tới trên mặt đất. Một hồi lâu mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, ngẩng đầu triều kia nói chuyện đồ vật xem qua đi.

Trước mắt “Kiếm ma” bất quá mười bảy tám tuổi, trát viên đầu khoác áo choàng đen một bộ trung nhị thiếu niên bộ dáng, lớn lên nhưng thật ra đẹp cực kỳ, mày đẹp tinh mục, môi hồng răng trắng, một đôi mắt đào hoa thực sự câu nhân, ánh mắt thanh triệt lại sáng ngời, sấn đến cả người tự tin ngạo khí, đường hoàng tiêu sái.

Lữ về trần chà xát bị chụp đau đầu, nhìn thiếu niên có chút buồn bực biểu tình, không khỏi cong khóe môi nở nụ cười.

Hắn phóng nhu âm điệu, “Ngươi tên là gì?”

“Ta a?” Thiếu niên vươn xanh nhạt ngón tay chỉ chỉ chính mình chóp mũi, lại chỉ chỉ rơi trên mặt đất kia đem cổ kiếm, “Ta kêu địa ngục phệ hồn · thương vân cổ răng · tây thiết ngươi căn đỗ kéo · long chi kiếm.”

“Như vậy trường? Người khác kêu ngươi tên thời điểm sẽ không bối quá khí đi sao?” Lữ về trần thái dương điên cuồng run rẩy, tạm dừng một lát sau lại nhịn không được bổ thượng một câu, “Chờ một chút, này kiếm tên cũng quá trung nhị đi?”

Lữ về trần kia trương gương mặt đẹp thượng xuất hiện như vậy thú vị biểu tình, thực sự chọc cười cái kia thiếu niên.

—— đôi mắt trước cười, sau đó là đuôi lông mày, khóe miệng, vô pháp ức chế, cuối cùng hắn cười ha ha lên, “Lừa gạt ngươi lạp, đây là kiếm tên, ta đâu, là bị phong ấn tại thanh kiếm này kiếm ma, ta kêu tiêu viêm, ngươi đâu?”

Thiếu niên liệt khai môi mỏng lộ ra hai viên đáng yêu thỏ nha, tràn ra tươi cười tươi đẹp sáng lạn như sáng sớm ánh nắng, hơn nữa hắn vốn là sinh một bộ hảo túi da, hiện giờ cười mặt nếu đào hoa, mỹ đến nhìn thấy ghê người.

Lữ về trần nhìn chằm chằm kia phó tươi sáng miệng cười sửng sốt một hồi lâu, mới gập ghềnh mà mở miệng, “Ngạch…… Ta, tên của ta là…… Lữ về trần · A Tô lặc · khăn tô ngươi……”

“…… Ngươi còn không biết xấu hổ nói đến ai khác tên trường.” Tiêu viêm cắt một tiếng, vô ngữ biểu tình ở kia trương tinh xảo trên mặt chợt lóe mà qua, chợt lại khôi phục nhất quán tràn đầy sức sống, “Ngươi tên này cũng quá dài chút, như vậy đi, ta liền kêu ngươi A Tô lặc hảo.”

Không đợi Lữ về trần đáp ứng, thiếu niên liền ngồi trên mặt đất khởi động cằm đem mặt để sát vào đối diện người, một bộ tò mò bảo bảo bộ dáng, “Nói đi A Tô lặc, ngươi một đại nam nhân rốt cuộc ở khóc gì nha, bạn gái cùng người khác chạy lạp?”

Làm hắn uể oải sự tình có rất nhiều, nhưng là hắn nói như vậy giống như cũng không có gì sai. Lữ về trần chần chờ một lát, gật gật đầu, “Ân.”

“A nha!” Tiêu viêm kích động mà vỗ đùi, “Bạn gái bị đoạt ngươi lại đoạt lấy tới không phải hảo mại, khóc cái cây búa!”

“Đoạt không trở lại. Nàng không thích ta.” Lữ về trần rũ đầu nhàn nhạt mà cười, “Nàng thích cái kia ở diễn võ đại hội thượng đánh bại mọi người dũng sĩ, mà ta không được.”

Tiêu viêm nhìn kia trương ôn hòa khuôn mặt ảnh ngược thê lương tự giễu tươi cười, trong lòng không khỏi một trận đau đớn, tưởng nói điểm cái gì tới an ủi hắn, nhưng nhất quán độc miệng làm hắn vừa mở miệng liền nhịn không được tổn hại hắn vài câu tới kích khởi hắn ý chí chiến đấu, “Hừ, quả nhiên là ngươi quá yếu đi!”

Bị dỗi lúc sau, Lữ về trần cũng không giận. Phảng phất là biết được tiêu viêm dụng tâm lương khổ, mất mát biểu tình dần dần rút đi, ôn nhuận tươi cười lại về tới hắn trên mặt. Hắn cười khanh khách mà nhìn ngạo kiều mặt tiêu viêm, xoay câu chuyện hỏi, “Vậy còn ngươi? Vì cái gì bị phong ấn tại thanh kiếm này?”

“Ta nguyên bản là Đấu Khí Đại Lục đấu giả, bởi vì thực lực quá cường bị thanh kiếm này nhận làm chủ người, thành thiên đuổi đại tông chủ, đương một thế hệ thiên đuổi võ sĩ đoàn lãnh tụ!” Nói về chính mình công tích vĩ đại, tiêu viêm đắc ý cực kỳ, bất quá kia phi dương thần sắc thực mau bị phẫn uất thay thế, “Bất quá sau lại ta lại bị tiểu nhân tính kế, chiến bại lúc sau đã bị phong ấn tại thanh kiếm này lạp. Muốn thức tỉnh đồng thau máu mới có thể đem ta từ phong ấn giải cứu ra tới, lại nói tiếp ta đều bị nhốt ở nơi này một trăm năm……”

“Nga ~” Lữ về trần gật gật đầu, một cái nga tự đầy nhịp điệu chín khúc mười tám cong, “Quả nhiên vẫn là quá yếu……”

“A a a ta là bị người tính kế, bị người tính kế a ngươi gia hỏa này! Mới không phải nhược đâu!” Vừa rồi chính mình tổn hại hắn nói hiện tại bị hắn còn nguyên mà lại ném trở về, tiêu viêm khí thành cá nóc, nhào lên đi xả người nọ trắng nõn mềm mại gò má, “Nhìn qua nhưng thật ra cái chính nhân quân tử, kỳ thật quả nhiên là cái cắt ra hắc đi, làm ta khang khang!”

“Là ta nói sai lời nói, xin lỗi xin lỗi.” Lữ về trần hảo tính tình mà mặc hắn đem chính mình mặt xoa thành các loại hình dạng, đãi hắn chơi đủ rồi lại đỉnh bị véo hồng gò má kiên nhẫn mà cho hắn thuận mao, hoàn toàn đem hắn trấn an xuống dưới sau thử tính mà duỗi tay chọc chọc hắn kia nửa trong suốt linh thể, “Vậy ngươi hiện tại phong ấn tính giải sao?”

“Tính giải một chút đi.” Tiêu viêm ngón trỏ để trên dưới cáp làm tự hỏi trạng, “Ngươi là thiên đuổi này mặc cho đại tông chủ, huyết cũng là đồng thau máu không sai, cho nên ngươi vừa mới bị thương, huyết cọ tới rồi thân kiếm, lúc này mới đem ta linh thể giải phóng ra tới. Nhưng là muốn ta thân thể toàn bộ phá tan phong ấn nói, sợ là muốn thức tỉnh đồng thau máu mới được.” Tiêu viêm nhìn từ trên xuống dưới gầy yếu Lữ về trần, ghét bỏ mà hừ một tiếng, “Thật không nghĩ tới này mặc cho đại tông chủ thế nhưng là cái ma ốm. Liền ngươi này đi hai bước liền suyễn, động bất động liền hộc máu thể chất, đồng thau máu nào hảo thức tỉnh a…… Ta sợ là còn phải ở kiếm ngốc cái mấy trăm năm.”

“Ta từ nhỏ thân thể gầy yếu, không thể giúp được ngươi ta thực xin lỗi.” Lữ về trần có chút áy náy địa đạo.

Trước mắt người này, luôn là đem chính mình đặt ở một cái tương đối thấp tư thái, nói chuyện làm việc đều trước thế người khác suy xét. Hắn đối tất cả mọi người thiệt tình thành ý, ôn nhu tương đãi, lại cô đơn không vì chính mình suy nghĩ. Tiêu viêm đấm ngực dừng chân, hận sắt không thành thép, “Ngươi a! Thật là ôn nhu quá mức. Khó trách người trong lòng chạy theo người khác đều không hiểu được truy!”

Lữ về trần nhấp môi, chỉ cười không nói.

“Đúng rồi A Tô lặc!” Tiêu viêm như là đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì dường như, hưng phấn mà nhéo Lữ về trần ống tay áo, “Ngươi người trong lòng không phải thích có thể đánh bại mọi người dũng giả sao, vậy ngươi đi đánh bại cái kia dũng giả, ngươi người trong lòng không phải yêu ngươi sao!”

“Ha?”

Nói như vậy nói logic là không sai, nhưng là cảm tình loại đồ vật này…… Là nói biến là có thể biến sao?

Nhìn ra Lữ về trần trên mặt chần chờ, tiêu viêm giống tiêm máu gà giống nhau, càng thêm kích động, “Như vậy, ta đâu một phương diện cho ngươi chữa bệnh, một phương diện huấn luyện ngươi giúp ngươi biến cường. Chờ ngươi đồng thau máu thức tỉnh rồi lúc sau ngươi liền đi đánh bại cái kia cuồng dã dã, thuận tiện giúp ta đem này phong ấn giải thế nào?”

“Ngạch……”

“Ngỗng cái gì ngỗng! Như vậy ngươi được đến mỹ nhân ta được đến tự do, đây là song thắng a song thắng!”

Tiêu viêm đề kiến nghị thời điểm dõng dạc hùng hồn bộ dáng rất giống cái truyền bá tà giáo bán hàng đa cấp đầu lĩnh, Lữ về trần chọn mi nhìn hắn một hồi lâu, bất tri bất giác lâm vào trầm tư.

Kỳ thật hắn đánh nhau bại cơ dã không có gì hứng thú, liền tính cơ dã cùng vũ nhiên ở bên nhau, hai người bọn họ như cũ là chính mình hảo bằng hữu. Hắn vừa không muốn cùng cơ dã là địch, cũng không tưởng chia rẽ một đôi có tình nhân…… Bất quá trước mắt thiếu niên này, giống như thật sự rất muốn từ kiếm bên trong ra tới bộ dáng, chính mình hẳn là muốn giúp hắn. Huống hồ chính mình nếu là có thể biến cường, về sau nắm kiếm có thể bảo hộ càng nhiều người, như vậy tự nhiên là cực hảo.

Nhìn Lữ về trần một trận do dự, tiêu viêm có chút sốt ruột, “Ngươi có phải hay không cho rằng ta ở lừa ngươi? Tin hay không ta hiện tại liền luyện hảo một viên đan dược chữa khỏi ngươi huyết xỉu chi chứng?”

“Không…… Không phải……”

“Vậy ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy ta trao đổi điều kiện không đủ hấp dẫn người?”

Tiêu viêm từng bước ép sát giống như uy hiếp, Lữ về trần trừng hai mắt theo bản năng xua tay ngửa ra sau, “Không, không có……”

Hắn nói chuyện mau đến giống phóng liên châu pháo, hoàn toàn bất chấp Lữ về trần tưởng nói gì, hắn từ trên cỏ đứng lên, đôi tay chống nạnh trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn Lữ về trần, “Như vậy đi, ta mang ngươi đi Ma Thú sơn mạch, ngươi liền ở đàng kia tu luyện, tu luyện đến trình độ nhất định có thể đánh cao giai ma thú, được đến cực phẩm ma tinh luyện hóa lúc sau mở ra thanh kiếm này ma trận, ma trận có thể giúp ngươi hoàn thành một cái tâm nguyện úc!”

“Ai?”

“Hứa cái gì nguyện đều có thể úc!” Tiêu viêm đếm trên đầu ngón tay từng bước từng bước tính, “Hứa nguyện thích nhân ái thượng ngươi cũng có thể, hứa nguyện cưới đến một giai nhân cũng có thể, hứa nguyện một đêm phất nhanh cũng có thể, hứa nguyện người nhà vĩnh viễn khỏe mạnh vui sướng cũng có thể.”

Lữ về trần duỗi tay nắm tay tới gần bên môi, nhịn không được cười khẽ ra tiếng, hài hước mà giương mắt nhìn tiêu viêm nhất nhất liệt kê thuộc như lòng bàn tay, “Ngươi này kiếm ma, còn có thể kiêm chức đương thần tiên bang nhân thực hiện nguyện vọng đâu? Ngươi là tiểu ma tiên sao?”

“Ma tiên ngươi cái đầu to!” Tiêu viêm kiên nhẫn bị này phúc hắc gia hỏa ma cái không còn một mảnh, “Ít nói nhảm, có đi hay không?”

“Đi.” Lữ về trần gật đầu, chém đinh chặt sắt, giây tiếp theo lại mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, “Chính là ta bị thương, đi bất động.”

“…… Phiền toái quỷ, đã biết đã biết, ta trước cho ngươi chữa thương.” Tiêu viêm một lần nữa ngồi xuống, đôi tay vận khí phủ lên Lữ về trần ngực, đem chính mình đấu khí rót vào thân thể hắn.

Miệng vết thương kỳ tích mà ở nhanh chóng khép lại, đau đớn cảm giác cũng ở dần dần biến mất, Lữ về trần cảm giác được một trận ấm áp cảm ở chính mình thân thể các nơi lan tràn lưu chuyển, cả người đều nhẹ nhàng lên.

Chữa thương sau khi kết thúc, tiêu viêm lại trống rỗng biến ra một đống dược liệu, sinh ra dị hỏa ở lòng bàn tay luyện chế đan dược, đương trường luyện xong đương trường nhét vào Lữ về trần trong miệng.

“Được rồi, về sau ta mỗi cách ba ngày cho ngươi uy một viên dược, không ra một tháng ngươi huyết xỉu chi chứng là có thể hảo, tin ta.” Tiêu viêm vỗ vỗ trên người bụi đất linh hoạt mà toản trở về kiếm, thân kiếm trên mặt đất phịch hai hạ, “Đi thôi đi thôi, chúng ta này liền xuất phát, ta cho ngươi chỉ phương hướng.”

Ăn kia viên đan dược lúc sau, Lữ về trần thực rõ ràng cảm giác được chính mình hơi thở đều thoải mái không ít. Hắn đứng dậy, nhặt lên cổ kiếm bối ở trên lưng, thuận miệng hỏi một câu, “Ngươi vì cái gì phải về kiếm?”

“Bởi vì bổn tiểu gia mệt mỏi, trở về nghỉ một lát. Lại nói, ta một linh thể phiêu ở ngươi bên cạnh, bị người thấy được dọa đến bọn họ làm sao bây giờ?”

Tiêu viêm trong trẻo tiếng nói từ sau lưng truyền đến, bám vào bên tai gần trong gang tấc, không duyên cớ nhiều vài phần ái muội hương vị. Lữ về trần sờ sờ ửng đỏ sườn mặt, cười nói, “Ngươi còn rất lợi hại sao.”

“Hiện tại biết ta lợi hại? Về sau có làm ngươi tâm phục khẩu phục đâu.”

Hồn nhiên như ngọc bầu trời đêm dần dần bị sớm dương quang mang nhuộm dần, phía chân trời phiếm ôn nhuận sáng ngời sắc thái, thiếu niên như chuông bạc tiếng nói ở sơ thần hơi hi trung tản ra, theo một khác thiếu niên tinh tế cao dài bóng dáng cùng rời đi.

>

Ma Thú sơn mạch khoảng cách Thác Bạt sơn nguyệt đuổi giết Lữ về trần địa phương không tính quá xa. Lữ về trần trải qua tiêu viêm một phen chăm sóc lúc sau khí sắc thể lực đều tăng không ít, không ra hai ngày liền tới mục đích địa.

Lữ về trần dẫn theo tiêu viêm cho hắn tự trục cử qua đỉnh đầu, tự trục một chỗ khác tự nhiên rơi xuống, lăn xuống đến hắn bên chân. Lữ về trần nhìn này thật dài một cái nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối, cằm cơ hồ rớt tới rồi ngực, “Này gì?”

“?Nhật trình biểu a!” Tiêu viêm ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở một bên đại thạch đầu thượng, duỗi tay chi cằm lười biếng mà trở về một câu, “Ngươi trong khoảng thời gian này sở hữu trị liệu nội dung, tĩnh dưỡng nội dung, tu luyện nội dung cùng thực chiến nội dung ta đều cho ngươi viết thượng, ấn ngày thời gian từng bước một tới. Đừng sợ đừng sợ, không có việc gì, có ta cho ngươi khai tiểu táo không thành vấn đề.”

Lữ về trần nhìn mắt bên kia cà lơ phất phơ một bộ không thế nào đáng tin cậy bộ dáng tiêu viêm, lại đem tầm mắt di hồi kia thật dài tự trục thượng, nhìn chằm chằm rậm rạp tự một trận đầu choáng váng não trướng, hắn lại lần nữa có vào nhầm bán hàng đa cấp tổ chức ảo giác.

Tính. Hắn tưởng, dù sao hắn thay ta chữa thương là thật, ta liền tạm thời tin hắn đi.

Tình trường chiến trường đều mất ý Lữ về trần tứ đại giai không, chuyên tâm tu luyện. Một bên điều trị thân thể, một bên đánh quái thăng cấp.

Ở tiêu lão sư chỉ đạo hạ, hắn kỹ năng tăng cường không ít, trong cơ thể dự trữ cái loại này độc hữu năng lượng cũng ở dần dần thức tỉnh. Thực mau đạo sư một chọi một đặc huấn biến thành thực chiến diễn luyện, Lữ về trần bị tiêu viêm buộc đề ra kia đem tên tặc trường kiếm xuất động đi đánh ma thú.

Tam giai trở lên bất tử trùng đánh lên tới có chút lao lực, huống hồ Lữ về trần vẫn là lần đầu lẻ loi một mình cùng loại đồ vật này đối chiến, rốt cuộc kinh nghiệm không đủ, không đánh vài cái liền thân ở hoàn cảnh xấu. Nhưng hắn lão sư tiêu viêm tựa hồ đã đem tâm phóng tới trong bụng, ở cách đó không xa đất trống ngồi, lòng bàn tay sinh ra dị hỏa nướng nổi lên thỏ hoang.

Cốt linh lãnh hỏa! Nướng con thỏ!

Lữ về trần đầy đầu hắc tuyến, một bên lấy kiếm ngăn cản quái vật khổng lồ tiến công, một bên quay đầu triều tiêu viêm kêu, “Ngươi không tính toán lại đây đáp bắt tay sao!”

Tiêu viêm gặm thỏ đầu mơ hồ không rõ mà đáp, “Đại tông chủ, tin tưởng chính mình, ngươi có thể ～～～”

“Dựa……”

Lữ về trần rốt cuộc là bị thương vân cổ răng kiếm lựa chọn người, trên người chảy đặc thù huyết mạch tự nhiên có được lực lượng cường đại. Ở cùng trước mắt thứ này đánh nhau trong quá trình dần dần nắm giữ tiết tấu, một phen khổ chiến sau rốt cuộc chiếm thượng phong.

Bất tử trùng thấy trước mắt gia hỏa này khó đối phó, liền đem mục tiêu chuyển hướng về phía ngồi ở cách đó không xa làm nướng BBQ tiêu viêm. Nó lui ra phía sau một ít, sấn Lữ về trần thả lỏng cảnh giác sau đột nhiên hướng tiêu viêm vọt qua đi.

“Tiêu viêm! Tránh ra!” Lữ về trần trong lòng một cây huyền mãnh đến căng thẳng, tâm nhắc tới giọng nói khẩu, rải khai chân đi nhanh hướng tiêu viêm phương hướng vọt qua đi.

Tiêu viêm nuốt xuống cuối cùng một ngụm thịt, mới vừa ở trong lòng âm thầm đắc ý bị chính mình vắng vẻ đã lâu huyền trọng thước rốt cuộc có dùng võ nơi, ngay sau đó lại thấy Lữ về trần nắm kiếm đứng ở trước mắt hắn, mũi kiếm khảm vào kia quái vật khoang miệng.

Khi đó Lữ về trần tựa hồ có thần bám vào người, tiêu viêm ngơ ngác mà nhìn kia ngày thường thoạt nhìn tinh tế gầy yếu người vung lên kiếm dùng sức vung lên liền đem kia quái vật khổng lồ chặt đứt, sau đó bối quá thân ôm chặt hắn, dùng chính mình đơn bạc phía sau lưng thế hắn chắn đi hơn phân nửa từ quái thú trong cơ thể phun ra tới sền sệt nọc độc.

Hết thảy khôi phục bình tĩnh, mới vừa rồi còn anh dũng mà thế chính mình ngăn nguy hiểm nam nhân giờ phút này phảng phất sở hữu sức lực đều đã dùng hết, nặng nề mà ngã ngồi trên mặt đất.

“Còn hảo ngươi không có việc gì.” Hắn một trương tuấn tiếu mặt tái nhợt như tờ giấy, lại còn muốn ôn ôn hòa hòa mà cười nhìn chính mình, như trút được gánh nặng mà thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Lại là cái này biểu tình.

Tiêu viêm liễm mày trách cứ hắn cậy mạnh, “Ngươi gia hỏa này, vừa mới nguy hiểm như vậy, đánh không lại nhanh lên chạy đạo lý ngươi không hiểu sao!”

“Ngươi là của ta bằng hữu, ta phải bảo hộ ngươi.” Hắn nói.

Hắn thanh âm nhu hòa mà bình tĩnh, không tiếng động lớn tạp cũng sẽ không làm người cảm thấy đạm mạc, là một loại thực thoả đáng độ ấm.

Đã có thật nhiều tuổi tác không có người nói với hắn nói như vậy, vì hắn thân hãm hiểm cảnh, tiêu viêm sau khi nghe xong hốc mắt một trận chua xót, trong lòng dâng lên một loại kỳ diệu no trướng cảm. Hắn mấp máy hai cánh môi, rốt cuộc mắng ra tiếng tới, “Thật đem chính mình đương anh hùng sao, vì bảo hộ ta chính mình an nguy cũng không để ý? Ai muốn ngươi bảo hộ a loại này cấp bậc ma thú ta không cần tốn nhiều sức là có thể đem nó trảm với mã hạ!”

“Ngươi hiện tại là linh thể trạng thái, vạn nhất bị nó bị thương, ảnh hưởng ngươi về sau thân thể phá tan phong ấn làm sao bây giờ?” Hắn nhếch môi cười, một viên răng nanh chói lọi như là tự cấp dư an ủi, “Ta này không không có việc gì sao?”

“Còn nói không có việc gì!” Tiêu viêm xả quá hắn quần áo, đem nhão dính dính địa phương cho hắn xem, “Nhìn đến không, loại này nọc độc bắn đến trong ánh mắt, ngươi nửa đời sau đều phải dựa manh trượng sinh sống…… Theo ta đi, ta mang ngươi đi tẩy tẩy.”

Tiêu viêm linh thể phiêu ở Lữ về trần bên cạnh, yên lặng mà nhìn chăm chú vào kia ăn mặc áo đơn đem áo ngoài ngâm mình ở nước sông gột rửa nam nhân, rầu rĩ hỏi: “Ngươi như vậy liều mạng làm gì nha, lúc này mới lần đầu tiên thực chiến, rõ ràng có thể chạy.”

Lữ về trần vắt khô quần áo của mình, ngẩng đầu nhìn tiêu viêm cong cong môi, “Sớm muộn gì đều phải tu luyện, ta tránh được lần này, tránh được mỗi một lần sao?”

“Ngươi liền như vậy vội vã tu luyện thành công? Sau đó đi đánh bại ngươi tình địch?”

Nhĩ tiêm người đều có thể nghe ra trong lời nói ghen tuông, Lữ về trần tự nhiên cũng là mơ hồ đã nhận ra ăn vị, hắn mềm lòng với thiếu niên biệt nữu tiểu hài tử tính nết, phe phẩy đầu cười đến bất đắc dĩ lại ôn nhu, “Còn muốn vội vã đem ngươi từ phong ấn cứu ra.”

Tiêu viêm sững sờ ở nơi đó.

Hắn ở kiếm ngủ say trăm năm, suốt ngày cùng lạnh băng hắc ám làm bạn. Trước kia sự cũng đã quên cái thất thất bát bát, hắn cô độc lâu như vậy, như thế nào cũng không nghĩ tới hắn tiêu viêm đời này thế nhưng còn có thể từ một cái nhận thức bất quá mấy tháng nam nhân trên người đạt được nhớ cùng ấm áp. Mạc danh tình tố giống như chôn ở trái tim một viên hạt giống, chính nương ấm áp ánh nắng chui từ dưới đất lên mà ra, khỏe mạnh trưởng thành.

Hắn đỏ thính tai nhi, không nói một lời mà toản trở về kiếm.

“Làm sao vậy?” Lữ về trần từ trên mặt đất cầm lấy kiếm, ôn nhu hỏi nói.

“Không có gì.” Hắn không biết nên như thế nào trả lời, “Ta giống như thích ngươi” loại này buồn nôn nói đánh chết hắn cũng vô pháp nói ra.

Lữ về trần thấy hắn không muốn trả lời, cũng không hề ép hỏi. Đem cổ kiếm bối ở trên lưng trở về đi, thật lâu sau lúc sau phía sau truyền đến một câu nhẹ nếu nói mớ.

“Cảm ơn ngươi, A Tô lặc.”

>

Tu luyện là cái dài dòng quá trình.

Mà này đoạn thời gian tiêu viêm vẫn luôn lấy linh thể trạng thái bồi ở Lữ về trần bên cạnh.

Lữ về trần người này thông minh, thiên phú cực cao, huấn luyện hạng mục sẽ không chút cẩu thả mà hoàn thành, ốm yếu thân thể cũng ở hắn cao siêu y thuật cùng luyện dược thuật điều trị hạ rơi vào cảnh đẹp. Tiêu viêm mơ hồ có thể cảm giác được Lữ về trần trong cơ thể sở lưu đồng thau máu có chuyển tỉnh dấu hiệu, lại căn cứ người nọ tiến bộ xu thế bóp ngón tay tính tính, đánh giá cách hắn thế chính mình cởi bỏ phong ấn nhật tử không xa.

Rõ ràng sắp phải rời khỏi này đem trói buộc chính mình trăm năm kiếm, trọng hoạch tự do, nhưng tiêu viêm lại cảm thấy chính mình một chút đều vui vẻ không đứng dậy.

Hắn thích cùng Lữ về trần ngốc tại một khối, mặc dù hắn luôn ghét bỏ người kia là cái bà bà mụ mụ đại phiền toái. Hắn trước kia tổng cảm thấy, cái này luôn là dính chính mình, mở miệng ngậm miệng chính là phải bảo vệ hắn gia hỏa quá phận ỷ lại chính mình, hiện giờ xem ra, tựa hồ là chính mình càng thêm ỷ lại hắn đi.

Nếu hoàn toàn rời đi thanh kiếm này, chính mình liền phải cùng Lữ về trần đường ai nấy đi. Hắn sẽ đi đánh bại hắn tình địch, sẽ hứa nguyện cùng thích nữ hài thành hôn, mà chính mình đem một mình một người rời đi, mang theo còn thừa không có mấy trước kia hồi ức, tìm kiếm trăm năm trước kia bạn tốt vong hồn.

Tiêu viêm nhớ tới cái kia Lữ về trần thích nữ hài, ở Ma Thú sơn mạch huyệt động, hắn tránh ở cổ kiếm trộm gặp qua nàng một lần.

Đó là cái cổ linh tinh quái, không câu nệ tiểu tiết tiểu cô nương, lớn lên cũng là cực kỳ xinh đẹp. Thân là hạ đường quận chúa, lại vì vấn an nàng bạn tốt trộm chạy ra hoàng cung, ngàn dặm xa xôi mà đi vào này phiến rừng núi hoang vắng, phủng một hộp ăn hơn một nửa tô bánh điểm tâm hiến vật quý dường như đưa tới vẻ mặt kinh ngạc Lữ về trần trước mặt, “A Tô lặc, ta cho ngươi mang theo ăn ngon!”

Hoạt bát rộng rãi nữ hài nhìn về phía Lữ về trần ánh mắt trong suốt đến như liếc mắt một cái thanh tuyền, không mang theo nửa điểm tạp chất, ở nàng trong mắt, Lữ về trần chỉ là nàng bạn tốt thôi. Ngược lại nhìn về phía Lữ về trần, trong ánh mắt tựa hồ tràn đầy ẩn nhẫn khắc chế, tươi cười quả nhiên dạng khai như nước ôn nhu. Tránh ở kiếm tiêu viêm nhìn thẳng dậm chân, thầm mắng A Tô lặc chính là khối đầu gỗ —— quang nhìn có cái mao dùng a, đi lên thông báo a! Ôm nàng a! Dùng đầu lưỡi cuồng ném nàng môi a!

Đau lòng quá tiếc hận qua sau, càng nhiều cảm thụ thế nhưng là vô tận mất mát cùng chua xót.

Tiểu cô nương dù sao cũng là trộm rời nhà trốn đi, đêm đó liền vội vàng rời đi, cùng nàng cùng nhau tới, cùng nhau đi là một cái tuấn lãng người trẻ tuổi, tiêu viêm suy đoán người nọ đó là đoạt Lữ về trần bạn gái tình địch. Hắn nguyên tưởng rằng hiện giờ được chính mình chân truyền Lữ về trần sẽ cùng cái kia cuồng dã dã tới một hồi kịch liệt đối chiến, không nghĩ tới cái này không biết cố gắng gia hỏa thế nhưng vui tươi hớn hở mà cười đem hai người bọn họ tiễn đi?

Tiêu viêm tội ác mà thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, nhưng chợt không vui tâm tình lại lần nữa ập vào trong lòng. Lữ về trần kêu hắn, hắn không ra cũng không trả lời, đem chính mình súc thành một cái cầu, ý đồ đem cái này nhiễu loạn chính mình nỗi lòng gia hỏa sở hữu thanh âm đều che chắn rớt.

“Tiêu viêm.” Hắn đem trang bánh ngọt hộp phóng tới trên thân kiếm, “Ra tới ăn điểm tâm lạc!”

Không người để ý tới.

“Hạ Đường Quốc nam Hoài Thành lương phẩm cửa hàng mua, ra tới nếm thử đi.”

Vẫn là không có trả lời.

“Ta riêng cho ngươi ở lâu vài khối.”

Lúc này mới từ kiếm chảy ra một câu chua lòm hồi âm, “Nhân gia tiểu cô nương riêng cho ngươi từ nam hoài mang đến, ngài bản thân hưởng dụng đi thôi.”

Bên ngoài đã lâu đều không có lại vang lên khởi Lữ về trần nói chuyện thanh âm, tiêu viêm cho rằng hắn đối chính mình hoàn toàn mất kiên nhẫn, trong lòng càng thêm tích tụ khổ sở thời điểm, hắn nghe thấy được một trận phác mũi thịt nướng mùi vị.

Tiêu viêm nhịn không được từ kiếm chui ra tới, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn đến Lữ về trần ở cách đó không xa chi cái nướng BBQ giá, nhóm lửa nướng nổi lên thỏ hoang.

“???Ngươi ở làm gì?”

Lữ về trần quay đầu lại, “Rốt cuộc chịu lý ta lạp? Không thích điểm tâm nói, cho ngươi nướng con thỏ ngươi tổng nên vui vui vẻ vẻ mà ra tới đi!”

“Ngươi gia hỏa này……”

Tiêu viêm đột nhiên phát hiện trước mắt người nam nhân này thật sự là đáng sợ, luôn là một bộ ôn tồn lễ độ thuần lương vô hại bộ dáng, lại là có thể ở vô tình bên trong đem hắn ăn đến gắt gao —— hoàn toàn chống đỡ không được. Tựa như lần này, hắn vốn đã kinh quyết định ngốc tại kiếm không phản ứng hắn, kết quả vẫn là bị hắn này sóng thần giống nhau thao tác cấp lừa ra tới.

Ăn uống no đủ lúc sau một người một linh thể song song ngồi ở sơn động cửa đại thạch đầu thượng 45 độ giác nhìn lên không trung.

Tiêu viêm trong tay cầm nửa khối tô bánh chậm chạp không có nhét vào trong miệng, tưởng tượng đến Lữ về trần còn tâm tâm nhớ mong nữ hài kia, hắn liền cảm thấy về điểm này tâm ăn đến nghẹn đến hoảng. Hắn nghiêng đầu trộm nhìn hai mắt bên người người yên lặng nhu hòa sườn mặt —— khóe môi khẽ nhếch, mặt mày mỉm cười, nhìn qua tâm tình không tồi, cũng không giống cái vừa mới bị người trong lòng lần thứ hai vứt bỏ đáng thương oa.

Hắn làm bộ lơ đãng mà nói, “Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi sẽ theo chân bọn họ cùng nhau rời đi cái này địa phương quỷ quái.”

“Ta còn không có có thể đem ngươi từ phong ấn cứu ra đâu, như thế nào có thể rời đi.”

Hoàn toàn là Lữ về trần thức trả lời, ngoài ý liệu lại không cho người cảm thấy giật mình. Tiêu viêm bất đắc dĩ mà bật cười, trong lòng cảm khái người này quả nhiên vẫn là cùng trước kia giống nhau, mọi chuyện trước vì bên người người suy nghĩ.

Có điểm cảm động, có điểm mất mát, muôn vàn suy nghĩ, ngũ vị tạp trần. Yên lặng nhìn màu đen không trung nửa ngày nói không nên lời trong lòng suy nghĩ nói, thẳng đến buồn ngủ đánh úp lại, biểu tình tan rã khi mới hốt hoảng hỏi, “Như vậy chờ giúp ta cởi bỏ phong ấn đâu, sẽ rời đi sao?”

Không chờ hắn trả lời, lại bồi thêm một câu.

“Sẽ rời đi ta sao?”

Trăng tròn huyền với chạc cây phía trên, như nước ánh trăng trút xuống đầy đất sáng trong như sương, hơi lạnh gió đêm phiên động lá cây, cấp thấp ma thú ban đêm hoạt động phát ra mỏng manh ào ào tiếng vang. Bị ôn nhu hoàn cảnh ôm luôn là cực dễ đi vào giấc ngủ, tiêu viêm còn không có chờ tới hắn trả lời, đầu liền dựa thượng Lữ về trần bả vai, nặng nề ngủ.

“Sẽ không.” Hắn nói.

“Sẽ không rời đi ngươi.”

>

Từ nam Hoài Thành truyền đến vũ nhiên quận chúa muốn cùng Đại tướng quân cơ dã thành hôn tin tức. Tiêu viêm lòng nóng như lửa đốt, vội lôi kéo Lữ về trần đi đánh cuối cùng một con ma thú.

“Đánh xong cái kia cự long ngươi liền có thể bắt được ma tinh mở ra kiếm ma trận hứa nguyện đi tiệt cái kia giương oai dã hồ lạp, thực linh!”

Nhưng bản tôn tựa hồ một chút đều không nóng nảy, còn ở không nhanh không chậm mà sửa đúng hắn, “Là cơ dã, hoang dã dã. Ngươi lão không nhớ được tên của hắn.”

“Ai nha quản hắn cái gì dã, đánh là được rồi!” Tiêu viêm lấy ra hắn huyền trọng thước chỉ một kích liền chọc giận cái kia cự long, sau đó một tay đem Lữ về trần đẩy đi ra ngoài, “Nắm chặt ngươi kiếm, không cần túng chính là làm, ta sẽ tận lực giúp ngươi.”

Lữ về trần thâm thở dài một hơi, tiêu viêm so với hắn bản nhân còn muốn quan tâm hắn cảm tình sinh hoạt thật sự là làm hắn cảm thấy không thể nề hà. Lại nói tiếp hắn đã sớm đã quên ma tinh cùng cổ kiếm thêm lên có thể hứa nguyện này một vụ, hắn như vậy nỗ lực mà tu luyện, chính yếu mục đích bất quá là tưởng sớm chút đem tiêu viêm từ kiếm phong ấn giải cứu ra tới thôi.

Người này như thế nào liền không rõ đâu.

Này long tuy nói là cái này địa phương cấp bậc tối cao ma thú, tất nhiên là cực kỳ khó đối phó, nhưng rốt cuộc Lữ về trần đã trải qua nhiều như vậy thực chiến diễn luyện, dần dần biến cường lúc sau hiện giờ cũng sẽ không cảm thấy quá mức khó giải quyết. Hơn nữa có tiêu viêm ở bên cạnh giúp hắn, hắn cuối cùng vẫn là hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.

Hoàn toàn thức tỉnh đồng thau máu bắn tới rồi mũi kiếm phía trên, tiêu viêm lao ra phong ấn nháy mắt vươn đôi tay sinh ra hai loại dị hỏa, luyện hóa cự long lưu lại kia viên ma tinh. Cổ kiếm lập tức phát ra bắt mắt quang mang, vô số ánh sáng xen kẽ tổ hợp thành một cái kỳ diệu trận pháp.

“Mau hứa nguyện a A Tô lặc!” Tiêu viêm triều hắn kêu.

Đầy người là đau xót đến mấy dục ngất Lữ về trần ngẩng đầu nhìn đã lấy hoàn chỉnh trạng thái xuất hiện ở chính mình trước mặt tiêu viêm, chậm rãi tràn ra một cái cảm thấy mỹ mãn tươi cười, “Không cần.”

“Ngươi cái này đầu gỗ, thật là cấp chết ta!” Tiêu viêm cho rằng hắn vẫn là phải vì thành toàn đôi cẩu nam nữ kia mà hy sinh chính mình, tức giận đến thẳng dậm chân, “Ngươi nói không nên lời, ta giúp ngươi!”

“Tiêu viêm! Chờ một chút! Mau câm mồm!”

Cái này Lữ về trần là thật sự nóng nảy, còn chưa kịp ngăn cản hắn, trận pháp bộc phát ra tới chói mắt quang mang lập tức liền đem hai người bọn họ hoàn toàn cắn nuốt.

Phảng phất qua nửa cái thế kỷ.

Tiêu viêm lại lần nữa mở to mắt thời điểm, chính mình thân ở cùng một cái và hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm. Trên người ăn mặc hoa phục, đỉnh trầm trọng đồ trang sức, mười mấy tỳ nữ trang điểm người ra ra vào vào, trên mặt không một không tràn đầy vui mừng tươi cười.

—— đây là có chuyện gì!

Hắn hứa nguyện rõ ràng chỉ cùng A Tô lặc có quan hệ, vì cái gì giống như chính mình cũng bị liên lụy tới rồi?

Phục hồi tinh thần lại sau chạy nhanh kéo qua bên cạnh cái kia đang chuẩn bị cấp xà nhà treo lên đỏ thẫm tơ lụa tỳ nữ, run run rẩy rẩy hỏi, “Cô nương, chuyện gì vậy a này…… Muốn làm hỉ sự?”

Tỳ nữ đầu tiên là sửng sốt, theo sau duỗi tay che miệng giận cười nói, “Ai nha thế tử phi ngài đang nói cái gì đâu, hôm nay chính là ngài cùng chúng ta thanh dương bộ thế tử đại hôn nhật tử a, tương lai chúng ta thế tử đương đại quân, ngài nhưng chính là đại khuyết thị lạp!”

“……” Tiêu viêm chỉ cảm thấy cái này phát triển có chút quá ma huyễn chút, trong lòng không cấm đốn sinh nào đó dự cảm bất tường, hắn thử tính hỏi, “Xin hỏi các ngươi thế tử là……”

“Là ta.”

Cái kia quen thuộc thanh âm truyền vào chính mình lỗ tai thời điểm, tiêu viêm một trận choáng váng thiếu chút nữa chết ngất qua đi. Dư quang thoáng nhìn Lữ về trần cũng là một thân kim quang lấp lánh hoa lệ trang điểm, chính mang theo sung sướng tươi cười bước vào phòng trong, từng bước một hướng hắn đi tới. Hắn vẫn duy trì cuối cùng một đinh điểm lý trí duỗi tay đẩy ra muốn tới gần người của hắn, mạnh mẽ làm chính mình bình tĩnh lại, “Đây là tình huống như thế nào?”

“Ta còn muốn hỏi ngươi đâu.” Tâm tình của hắn thực hảo, thần thần bí bí mà để sát vào tiêu viêm, hiếu kỳ nói, “Ngươi vừa mới cho phép cái gì nguyện a?”

“Ha?” Bị hỏi cập cái này, tiêu viêm ngẩn ra, nỗ lực mà ở chính mình trong trí nhớ sưu tầm, “Ta hứa nguyện, A Tô lặc có thể cùng hắn thích người hỉ kết lương duyên, cộng độ cả đời.” Nói xong sau rốt cuộc biết được không đúng chỗ nào, lôi kéo chính mình đầu tóc một trận phát điên, “Ngọa tào cái kia ma tinh là cái hàng nhái hàng giả đi! Không linh liền tính, còn muốn làm lỗi!”

Mới vừa sơ tốt búi tóc bị hắn sinh sôi trảo loạn. Lữ về trần nhìn hắn kia đầy mặt không thể tin tưởng bộ dáng chỉ cảm thấy đáng yêu, rất có hứng thú mà nhìn hắn tại chỗ dậm chân, đãi hắn hơi chút bình tĩnh một ít mới đỡ bờ vai của hắn đem hắn ấn ngồi ở gương đồng phía trước, trắng thuần ngón tay thon dài sờ lên hắn phát, thong thả ung dung thế hắn sửa sang lại bị trảo loạn sợi tóc cùng đồ trang sức.

Tiêu viêm từ gương đồng nhìn đến cái kia đứng ở hắn phía sau nam nhân tươi cười ôn nhuận như nước trước sau như một, rồi lại vô cớ nhiều một chút vui sướng cùng thỏa mãn.

“Ta cảm thấy thực linh.” Hắn nói, “Ta thích, đúng là tiêu viêm bản nhân.”

Xong rồi.

Tiêu viêm ngồi ở chỗ kia chân tay luống cuống, thấp thỏm bất an. Hắn nguyên bản, nguyên bản đã quyết định chúc hắn cùng cái kia cái gì nhiên hạnh phúc, làm tốt cùng hắn không còn gặp lại chuẩn bị, hiện giờ lại được đến hắn thổ lộ, ở hắn bên cạnh sắp trở thành hắn bạn lữ…… Như vậy kinh hỉ tới quá mức đột nhiên, làm hắn đại não nhất thời nửa khắc mất đi bình thường vận chuyển năng lực.

“Hiện tại ngươi trốn không thoát tiêu viêm.” Lữ về trần từ phía sau ôm lấy còn ở như đi vào cõi thần tiên người, liễm mày ủy khuất ba ba, “Nguyện vọng chính là ngươi hứa ngươi cũng không thể chơi xấu a. May ngươi không yêu nhớ người khác tên, không đem vũ nhiên tên nói ra, bằng không ta thật đến đi theo nàng kết hôn.”

“Ngươi dám!”

Nghe được Lữ về trần muốn đi cưới nữ nhân khác, tiêu viêm lập tức hoàn hồn đứng lên, động tác to lớn kém chút đụng vào Lữ về trần cằm. Hắn xoay người sang chỗ khác, đỏ lên một khuôn mặt ngước mắt trừng mắt trước nam nhân, cười lạnh một tiếng, “Sớm biết thực sự có như vậy linh, ta nên đem nguyện vọng này để lại cho chính mình, hứa nguyện ta chính mình một đêm phất nhanh, quá vô ưu vô lự sinh hoạt.”

Tâm ý đã sớm tương thông, cái này da mặt mỏng người còn muốn nói này đó ngạo kiều biệt nữu nói. Lữ về trần nhịn không được cười, cười đến hai mắt cong cong, cười đến thanh nếu chuông bạc.

Cười đủ rồi, lại hơi hơi bám vào người gật đầu, ở tiêu viêm kinh ngạc dưới hôn lên bờ môi của hắn.

“Có ta ở đây, ngươi giống nhau có thể như nguyện.”

—— thực linh.

【FIN】


	8. Ngàn năm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> predesignar

Chương 1

Bạch long lần đầu tiên gặp được tử anh, là ở Đường Cung Ngự Hoa Viên.

Thiếu niên tóc đen áo choàng, bên mái mặc phát theo gió phất động, một bộ bạch y, như núi sâu sương mù dày đặc mờ ảo là lúc đột nhiên hiện lên trước mắt lánh đời tiên nhân.

Ngay lúc đó tử anh, tay cầm ống sáo, trong sáng như ngọc đầu ngón tay tùy tâm thay đổi, tấu ra một khúc uyển chuyển êm tai, rồi lại cảm thấy hình như có nhàn nhạt đau thương nhạc.

Mạch thượng nhân như ngọc, công tử thế vô song.

Kia một khắc, bạch long chỉ có thể nhớ tới câu này.

Mà ngồi ở bên hồ giả thạch người trên tựa hồ có điều phát hiện, dễ nghe tiếng sáo đột nhiên im bặt.

Thiếu niên chậm rãi quay đầu.

Trong nháy mắt, gió lạnh phơ phất, đào hoa tẫn lạc, phương hoa tuyệt đại.

Phảng phất thế gian sở hữu, tất cả trầm luân với cặp kia con mắt sáng trung.

Giống như lưu quang bay múa.

Đãi bạch long sau khi lấy lại tinh thần, tên kia như tiên tựa họa thiếu niên đã là không thấy, dưới cây hoa đào chỉ có trống rỗng một mảnh.

Hắn bỗng dưng trợn to hai mắt, ba lượng chạy bộ đến thiếu niên mới vừa rồi đãi quá địa phương, thần sắc hoảng loạn nhìn quanh bốn phía.

Nhưng cái gì cũng không có tìm được.

Bạch long cúi đầu nhìn lại, giả thạch thượng chỉ rơi xuống vài miếng cánh hoa, cùng một chi toàn thân trong suốt tinh xảo sáo ngọc.

Là kia thiếu niên vừa mới thổi quá!

Ma xui quỷ khiến, bạch long cầm lấy đem sáo ngọc nắm chặt trong tay.

Có đào hoa hạ xuống mặt hồ, nổi lên vi ba gợn sóng.

Trở lại trong cung nơi, bạch long lấy ra nấp trong tay áo nội sáo ngọc, nhìn kỹ.

Lòng bàn tay du tẩu ở sáo ngọc phía trên, cuối cùng ngừng ở nơi nào đó.

Bạch long vuốt ve sáo thân đuôi bộ nạm khắc tự thể.

【 tử anh 】

Bạch long trong lòng trào ra một tia tò mò.

Tử anh, là tên của hắn sao?

Nếu không phải này chi bị lưu lại tới sáo ngọc, bạch long thật đúng là cho rằng vừa rồi cảnh tượng, bất quá là chính mình làm một hồi ảo mộng.

Một cái chân thật đến làm hắn rốt cuộc không thể quên được mộng.

Chợt nghe phía sau rất nhỏ tiếng bước chân đi vào, bạch long vội muốn đem sáo ngọc thu vào trong tay áo, chỉ là còn không kịp thu hồi, đã bị phía sau dò ra một bàn tay cướp đi.

Bạch long cuống quít đứng dậy mặt hướng đối phương.

Đan long nhìn trong tay sáo ngọc, trên mặt khó nén thất vọng: “Còn tưởng rằng là thứ gì đâu! Nguyên lai chính là cái cây sáo”.

“Trả lại cho ta!!”. Bạch long một tay đem sáo ngọc đoạt lại, trên mặt xẹt qua một phân tức giận.

Này vẫn là đan long lần đầu tiên nhìn đến bạch long như thế tức giận bộ dáng, không cấm có chút kinh ngạc, lại có chút nghi hoặc: “Bất quá là cái cây sáo, ngươi đến nỗi như vậy sinh khí sao?”. Nói xong liền trốn cũng dường như chạy đi ra ngoài.

Siết chặt sáo ngọc, bạch long mới dần dần vững vàng nỗi lòng.

Hắn cũng không biết chính mình vì sao sẽ như vậy để ý, nhưng tổng cảm thấy…… Bọn họ hẳn là còn sẽ tái kiến.

Khoảng cách yến hội còn có một tháng thời gian, bạch long ngày thường trừ bỏ luyện tập ảo thuật ở ngoài, đó là thường xuyên nhìn chằm chằm kia chi sáo ngọc sững sờ, có đôi khi vừa thấy chính là mấy cái canh giờ.

Đan long tổng nói hắn là si ngốc, hoàng hạc đạo nhân cũng có chút bắt đầu lo lắng khởi hắn tới, còn tưởng rằng là bởi vì một tháng sau yến hội, tinh thần quá mức khẩn trương gây ra, cố ngẫu nhiên sẽ tìm hắn đơn độc nói chuyện.

Bạch long mỗi lần đều là lẳng lặng nghe, trên mặt không có gì thiết thực biểu tình.

Không ai biết, hắn thực tế mỗi ngày đều sẽ trộm chạy tới Ngự Hoa Viên.

Bạch long tâm tồn may mắn, nghĩ có thể hay không lại lần nữa thấy cái kia như họa thiếu niên.

Nhưng sự thật chính là, thiếu niên mắt, mỗi đêm đều ở hắn trong mộng đúng hạn tới.

Trong mộng, bạch long như cũ xa xa đứng, nhìn thiếu niên một lần lại một lần thổi kia đầu đau thương khúc, tùy ý đào hoa dừng ở phát gian.

Bạch long thậm chí tưởng, nếu trận này mộng vĩnh viễn không tỉnh, hắn cũng là nguyện ý.

Tại đây tràng lặp đi lặp lại trong mộng, một tháng lặng yên mà qua.

Yến hội cùng ngày, cử quốc chúc mừng, muôn vàn phồn hoa, đầy trời đèn Khổng Minh mang theo mọi người tưởng niệm chậm rãi thăng lên bầu trời đêm.

Như vậy mỹ.

Không có người không đắm chìm với trong đó.

Chỉ có bạch long lại có vẻ có chút rầu rĩ không vui.

Bởi vì hôm nay, hắn vẫn là không có gặp được cái kia thiếu niên.

Bạch long không cấm bắt đầu hoài nghi.

Chẳng lẽ, ngày đó thật là hắn làm một giấc mộng?

Nếu thật là mộng, nhưng này sáo ngọc lại như thế nào giải thích?

Tay áo nội sáo ngọc, hắn vẫn luôn là tùy thân mang theo, chưa bao giờ rời khỏi người.

Thầm nghĩ hồi lâu, bạch long cuối cùng là ảm đạm cười.

Thôi, coi như làm là một giấc mộng đi!

Xoay người kia một cái chớp mắt, huyến lệ bắt mắt pháo hoa với bầu trời đêm nổ tung, ngũ thải ban lan.

Lại không kịp kia lập với dựa vào lan can bên cạnh người một phần vạn.

Bạch long bỗng dưng trợn tròn mắt.

Là hắn!!

Kia một khắc, pháo hoa phảng phất ở hắn đáy lòng nổ tung.

Bạch long đáy mắt xẹt qua một tia vui sướng, dưới chân nện bước không chịu khống chế dường như hướng người nọ đi đến.

Bên kia, nam nhân người mặc hoa phục, này thượng, kim thêu long văn, mây tía mờ ảo, không một không tỏ rõ thân phận của hắn.

Nam nhân đi đến thiếu niên bên cạnh chấp khởi hắn tay, hai người sóng vai mà đứng.

Đáy mắt nhu tình, cho dù ở trong đêm đen cũng là như vậy rõ ràng.

Mà hết thảy này, đều sinh sôi ngừng bạch long bước chân.

Trên mặt mừng rỡ như điên nhất thời làm lạnh, ngay cả tâm cũng dần dần hóa thành lạnh lẽo.

Thiếu niên nhấp môi không nói gì, muốn rút về chính mình tay, lại bị nam nhân chặt chẽ cầm không được tránh thoát.

Chính là này một nho nhỏ chi tiết, làm bạch long lạnh lẽo tâm giây lát biến tình.

Thẳng đến bọn họ rời đi, bạch long cũng chưa hoàn hồn.

“Ai! Ngươi vừa mới thấy cái kia thiếu niên sao? Bệ hạ cư nhiên tự mình đi ra cung điện, bỏ xuống trong yến hội chư vị đại thần, hoàng thân quốc thích, nghênh hắn nhập điện”.

“Hừ! Bất quá chính là cái nam sủng sao? Bệ hạ cũng bất quá là đồ cái mới mẻ mà thôi, thời gian dài, tự nhiên thì tốt rồi”.

“Cái gì nhất thời mới mẻ, ngươi còn không biết đi! Mấy ngày trước đây có cái đại thần hạ triều là lúc, không e dè, lên tiếng xỉu từ, đem cái kia nam sủng từ đầu tới đuôi quở trách cái biến, lời nói truyền tới bệ hạ lỗ tai, trực tiếp hạ chỉ đem này mãn môn sao trảm, còn nói ai dám cầu tình, tức khắc cùng tội luận xử”.

“Thiệt hay giả?!!”.

“Đương nhiên là sự thật, chỉ là chuyện này không ai dám phóng tới bên ngoài nhi thượng nói, ai! Nam sủng mị thượng lầm quốc a! Ta liền chờ xem hắn kết cục”.

Kia lưỡng đạo thanh âm càng lúc càng xa.

Bạch long không biết chính mình là như thế nào trở về, cũng không biết là như thế nào ngủ, chỉ là lại lần nữa tỉnh lại khi, trong lòng phảng phất liền không.

Hai mắt tan rã, lỗ trống vô thần nhìn nóc nhà.

Tay áo sáo ngọc, bị hắn dùng gần như bóp nát lực đạo nắm trong tay.

Sáo ngọc duy nhất xông ra địa phương, cũng chặt chẽ kề sát ở hắn lòng bàn tay thượng, như đóng dấu giống nhau, ấn ra 【 tử anh 】 hai chữ.

Tựa muốn xuyên thấu qua làn da, khảm tận xương huyết.

Chương 2

Bạch long như cũ lưu trữ kia chi sáo ngọc, chỉ là không hề trộm đi Ngự Hoa Viên, không hề vọng tưởng có thể lại xem thiếu niên liếc mắt một cái.

Trong yến hội kia một màn, làm hắn đầy ngập tình ý hóa thành nồng đậm mất mát.

Hắn một lòng cho rằng, từ nay về sau bọn họ sẽ không tái kiến.

Đương thánh chỉ tuyên hắn cùng đan long cùng vào cung khi, bạch long lại lần nữa nhớ tới thiếu niên.

Bọn họ đi theo trong cung nội thị, đi ngang qua từng đạo cung tường hiên môn, san sát cung điện đình viện.

Mắt thấy đường xá trung cung nữ thái giám càng ngày càng ít, hai người mới dám thoáng ngẩng đầu đánh giá chung quanh.

Kia khỏa quen thuộc cây hoa đào ánh vào mi mắt, bạch long chậm rãi trợn to hai mắt, khó nén trong lòng rung động.

Nơi này……

Là hắn lần đầu tiên gặp được thiếu niên địa phương.

Dẫn dắt bọn họ nội thị không làm dừng lại, tiếp tục hướng chỗ sâu nhất đi đến.

Thẳng đến tiến vào hình tròn thạch cổng vòm, nội thị rốt cuộc dừng lại bước chân, đè thấp thân mình hướng hai người nói: “Ta liền đưa các ngươi đến nơi đây, dọc theo phía trước này phiến đá xanh lộ vẫn luôn đi đến cuối, bệ hạ nói, cần phải muốn hao hết hết thảy tâm tư hống người nọ vui vẻ, nếu là làm không được cũng sẽ không trách cứ”. Nói xong, nội thị liền xoay người rời đi nơi đây.

Đan long từ nghe được thánh chỉ kia một khắc đó là ngốc ngốc, hắn nhìn nội thị càng lúc càng xa bóng dáng, đang muốn hỏi bên cạnh bạch long, lại thấy hắn đã khải chạy bộ đi vào.

“Ai?!!”. Đan long đứng ở tại chỗ, giơ tay hướng hắn hô một tiếng, bước nhanh đuổi kịp.

Mà phía trước, bạch long bước chân càng lúc càng nhanh, càng lúc càng nhanh.

Dọc theo phiến đá xanh lộ tiến lên, bạch long khó nén trong lòng rung động.

Hắn bắt đầu chạy lên.

Ở đường lát đá cuối nhanh chóng một quải.

Một tòa thanh nhã trúc ốc bừng tỉnh xuất hiện, hoàn toàn không giống hắn một đường nhìn đến những cái đó cung điện tráng lệ huy hoàng, ngược lại như là tiến vào nào đó thế ngoại u tĩnh chi cảnh.

Thiên địa phảng phất đều ở trong nháy mắt yên lặng xuống dưới.

Trúc ốc Trúc Cơ mà kiến, chung quanh cũng trồng đầy căn căn trúc tiết, trúc diệp hành xanh um úc, chặt chẽ dựa gần, gió thổi qua liền phát ra sàn sạt tiếng vang.

Phòng trước trống trải nơi, một bộ bàn đá, bốn tòa ghế đá, đều do nhất thượng thừa đá cẩm thạch điêu khắc mài giũa mà thành, này thượng còn khắc dấu hoa văn.

Khoảng cách bàn đá cách đó không xa, một viên khổng lồ cây hoa đào đình đình mà đứng.

Hiện giờ đúng là đào hoa nở rộ mùa, tiểu xảo phấn nộn nhiều đóa đào hoa chuế mãn chi đầu, phóng nhãn nhìn lại, tựa như một phen thật lớn hoa dù.

Mà ở dưới tàng cây, bàn đu dây nhẹ nhàng đong đưa.

Rõ ràng hết thảy đều là như vậy mà đơn giản, mộc mạc, nhưng bạch long lại cảm thấy thực thoải mái.

Hắn nhìn trúc ốc chính trước mấy tầng trúc giai, nhấc chân đi qua.

Mới vừa bước lên tầng thứ nhất trúc giai, bạch long bước chân bỗng dưng dừng lại.

Hắn hơi hơi cúi đầu, bên cạnh người tay lại có chút phát run, làm như không dám lại tiếp tục.

Sờ lên trong tay áo sáo ngọc, bạch long trầm tư vài phần sau, đôi tay chậm rãi nắm chặt, trong mắt cũng hiện lên một tia kiên định chi sắc, cuối cùng là bước ra bước chân.

Cuối cùng một tầng bậc thang đã qua, bạch long duỗi tay đẩy ra trước mắt môn.

Ánh mặt trời chiếu vào nhà nội, đem mặt đất chiếu ra một cái vuông vức quang ảnh.

Bạch long liếc mắt một cái vọng tiến, phòng trong bày biện đồng dạng đơn giản, lại có một loại có thể cho người tĩnh hạ tâm tới cảm giác.

Bị đẩy ra môn phát ra kẽo kẹt tiếng vang.

Từ một cây tế cây gậy trúc khởi động cửa sổ mở rộng ra, nằm sấp ở bên cửa sổ nghỉ ngơi tử anh nghe thấy thanh âm sau, chậm rãi mở hai mắt, nhìn về phía cửa.

Cửa, đứng hai cái bộ dáng tuấn tiếu thiếu niên.

Mang theo tìm tòi nghiên cứu ý vị, cặp kia ngọc mắt nhẹ nhàng đảo qua đan long, cuối cùng lại dừng lại ở bạch long trên mặt.

Là hắn!!

Tử anh chậm rãi đứng dậy, ở trong đầu lật xem đối trước mắt người ký ức.

Hắn ở bên hồ thổi sáo ngày ấy, gặp được cái kia người xa lạ, còn không phải là trước mắt người sao?

Lúc ấy hắn nhận thấy được có người đang xem chính mình, liền theo kia mạt ánh mắt nhìn qua đi.

Tử anh ở Đường Cung trung mấy năm nay, chưa bao giờ lộ ra quá một phân tươi cười, nhưng ngày ấy, kia liếc mắt một cái, lại không biết vì sao, hắn thế nhưng đối với người nọ bật cười.

Đãi hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại lúc sau mới kinh ngạc phát hiện chính mình làm cái gì, trong lòng hơi hơi sinh ra một chút hoảng loạn tới, không làm dừng lại xoay người rời đi.

Không nghĩ tới, hôm nay cư nhiên lại gặp mặt!

Tử anh không có quá mức nghĩ lại, liền biết lại là nam nhân kia hạ thánh chỉ, hắn âm thầm suy tư, không khỏi cười khổ một tiếng.

Ngày qua ngày, năm này sang năm nọ, làm bất đồng người tới đây, lại chỉ vì bác hắn cười.

Thật sự là…… Buồn cười lại thật đáng buồn!

Tử anh ngước mắt nhìn về phía hai người, khải chạy bộ qua đi.

Đứng ở hai người trước mặt, tử anh nhàn nhạt nói: “Đông sườn có mấy gian nhà ở, các ngươi muốn nào một gian chính mình lựa chọn có thể, ở chỗ này, các ngươi không cần hành lễ, trực tiếp gọi ta tử anh đó là”.

Nói xong, tử anh bên môi dạng khởi nhợt nhạt cười, như họa mặt mày hiện lên một mạt ôn nhu, rồi sau đó từ bạch long bên cạnh đi qua.

Hiện giờ với hắn, bất quá gang tấc xa, gần ngay trước mắt, bạch long vẫn cứ bị thiếu niên miệng cười hoảng tâm thần.

Mà một bên đan long cũng là thật lâu chưa từng hoàn hồn.

Ngay trong ngày khởi, bạch long cùng đan long liền như vậy ở xuống dưới.

Kế tiếp nhật tử, đan long không lưu dư lực dùng ra bình sinh sở học sở hữu ảo thuật, giảng hắn nghe qua tốt nhất cười chuyện xưa, giảng hắn gặp được quá nhất thú vị sự, cuối cùng thậm chí liền chính mình khi còn nhỏ khứu sự cũng nói ra, nhưng tử anh như cũ vẫn là ít khi nói cười.

Mà bạch long bất đồng, hắn không có ở tử anh trước mặt biểu diễn quá bất luận cái gì ảo thuật, càng không có nói quá cái gì buồn cười thú vị chuyện xưa, cả ngày trừ bỏ một sự kiện ngoại cái gì đều không làm, đó chính là bồi ở tử anh bên người.

Chuẩn xác mà nói, bạch long giống như là biến thành tử anh bóng dáng, tử anh ở đâu, hắn liền ở đâu.

Tử anh ở bên hồ thổi sáo, hắn liền ở bên cạnh nghe.

Tử anh ngồi ở bàn đu dây thượng sững sờ, hắn liền ở phía sau nhẹ nhàng đẩy.

Tử anh ngồi ở bàn đá bên nhìn ra xa phương xa bao lâu thời gian, hắn liền cũng ngồi ở bên cạnh nhìn hắn bao lâu thời gian.

Bạch long có thể cảm giác được từ hắn trên người phát ra, từ trong ra ngoài nhàn nhạt đau thương, mà mỗi khi hắn nhìn về phía cung tường ngoại khi, cái loại này đau thương liền từ từ nồng đậm.

Dần dần mà, bạch long tựa hồ minh bạch.

Hắn minh bạch tử anh vì cái gì chưa bao giờ cười.

Cũng minh bạch tử anh vì cái gì rất ít nói chuyện.

Cả đời đều bị vây ở này cao cao cung tường nội, vây ở này nho nhỏ tứ phương trong thiên địa, cái này làm cho tử anh như thế nào vui thích, lại có thể nào vui thích.

Mỗi một lần, bạch long nhìn tử anh tựa ở sững sờ ngơ ngác bộ dáng, đều như là có cái gì muốn lao ra ngực giống nhau, sử dụng hắn chấp khởi đôi tay kia.

Mà bạch long xác thật làm như vậy.

Lại một lần, ở tử anh một khúc tấu bãi, nhìn mặt hồ hãy còn ngây người khi.

Bạch long liền đứng ở hắn bên cạnh người, ly như vậy gần, gần đều có thể thấy hắn đáy mắt lung lay sắp đổ quang.

Tử anh cúi đầu, mà kia tích lung lay sắp đổ quang, dừng ở sáo ngọc phía trên.

Bạch long càng thấy hắn bên môi nhàn nhạt ý cười.

Bên mái tóc đen từ từ buông xuống, che hắn biểu tình.

Lại vẫn giác cô đơn.

Chương 3

Tâm phảng phất bị vô số căn ngân châm đâm trúng, rậm rạp đau.

Kia trong nháy mắt, bạch long không bao giờ tưởng áp lực chính mình.

Hắn tưởng giúp hắn, hắn muốn nhìn thấy hắn vui vẻ, hắn muốn nhìn thấy hắn cười.

Chỉ vì này một niệm, làm hắn làm cái gì, hắn cũng vui vẻ chịu đựng.

Bạch long nắm lấy tử anh thủ đoạn, vòng quanh bên hồ đường nhỏ chạy như bay mà đi.

Bọn họ đi ngang qua rất nhiều cung điện, rất nhiều hoa viên, lại càng không biết quải quá nhiều ít cái chỗ rẽ.

Bọn họ chỉ là như vậy chạy vội, chạy thật lâu thật lâu.

Lâu đến tử anh chỉ có thể nhìn phía trước bạch long bóng dáng, trong đầu phảng phất quên mất hết thảy, dưới chân bước đi không ngừng.

Thẳng đến phía trước người đột nhiên dừng lại.

Tử anh bỗng dưng sửng sốt, bước chân chợt dừng lại, suýt nữa đụng phải bạch long phía sau lưng.

Bạch long nắm phía sau thiếu niên tay, ngữ khí khó nén vui sướng: “Tử anh ngươi xem!!”.

Tử anh ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, đập vào mắt, khí vũ hiên ngang môn đình gần trong gang tấc, bất quá kẻ hèn vài bước xa.

Đó là Đường Cung cuối cùng một đạo cửa cung, sau đó, đó là tường thành phía trên, lại sau này, đó là người đến người đi ồn ào náo động phố xá.

Kia càng là hắn chưa bao giờ dám xa cầu mộng tưởng.

“Chỉ cần qua nơi này, là có thể nhìn đến bên ngoài!”.

Bạch long nhìn kia nói màu son sơn kim cửa cung, xoay người nhìn về phía tử anh.

Dứt lời, nắm chặt tử anh tay tiếp tục về phía trước đi đến.

Còn chưa đi ra hai ba bước, hắn nắm cái tay kia lại đột nhiên rút ra, không hề dấu hiệu, đột nhiên không kịp dự phòng.

Bạch long đột nhiên quay đầu, hắn một cái chớp mắt liễm cười, ngơ ngẩn mà nhìn tử anh, trong mắt toàn là khó hiểu.

“Ngươi không nghĩ đi ra ngoài nhìn xem sao?!”. Hắn nói.

Bên cạnh người đôi tay nhỏ đến không thể phát hiện run rẩy một chút, tử anh cúi đầu không nói.

Như thế nào sẽ không nghĩ?

Như thế nào có thể không nghĩ?

Ngày qua ngày, năm này sang năm nọ, hắn đều phải tưởng điên rồi.

Mỗi khi đêm khuya tĩnh lặng, hắn một mình một người co rúm lại với góc trung, tưởng mấy dục hỏng mất.

Chính là……

Tử anh bên môi thình lình hiện lên một mạt cười khổ, phảng phất có cái gì từ gương mặt biên lướt qua.

Chính là, kia thật sự quá đau!

Không ngừng là thân thể, ngay cả linh hồn đều cơ hồ bị xé rách đau.

Hắn sẽ bị bức điên.

Như vậy vĩnh viễn tra tấn, hắn đã rốt cuộc vô pháp thừa nhận rồi.

Giờ này khắc này, đã gần đến hoàng hôn, chân trời mây tía như lửa đốt giống nhau.

Bạch long liền như vậy lẳng lặng mà nhìn tử anh, nhìn hắn đột nhiên nhút nhát, đột nhiên lùi bước.

Vì cái gì?!

Hắn ở trong lòng một lần một lần hỏi.

Ngươi không phải không thích đãi ở nơi đó sao?

Không phải rất thống khổ, thực tuyệt vọng sao?

Vì cái gì muốn dừng lại?

Trong mắt xẹt qua một tia kiên định, cũng không biết là từ đâu tới đây dũng khí, bạch long bước nhanh đi đến tử anh trước mặt nắm lấy hắn tay, hướng cửa cung đi đến, nện bước kiên định, biểu tình càng là chưa bao giờ từng có nghiêm túc.

Hôm nay, vô luận như thế nào, hắn đều phải làm tử anh nhìn đến ngoài cung cảnh tượng.

Vô luận như thế nào!

Tử anh trên mặt khiếp sợ, hắn nhìn kia chỉ nắm chặt tay mình.

Là như thế nào lãnh hắn từng bước một đi hướng kia nói rộng mở cửa cung.

Hắn trên mặt, nhất thời hiện lên một loại có thể bị xưng là sợ hãi biểu tình.

Còn có thống khổ.

Mắt thấy ngạch cửa ly chính mình càng ngày càng gần, tử anh đồng tử cứng lại, bỗng nhiên bắt đầu giãy giụa lên, hắn muốn tránh thoát bạch long tay, nhưng phát hiện như thế nào cũng tránh thoát không được.

Hắn cấp vành mắt phiếm hồng, không khỏi hô.

“Ngươi buông ta ra!!”.

Hắn hô vài thanh, phía trước người đều là ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ.

Bạch long một bước bước ra ngạch cửa, phương xa, phồn hoa phố xá, cùng với mỹ lệ cao lầu, toàn tiến vào đáy mắt.

Hắn hiện tại lòng tràn đầy đều là chờ xem tử anh vui sướng bộ dáng.

Chờ tử anh trọng nhặt mỉm cười.

Nhưng hắn chờ tới, lại là một trận thống khổ tiếng thét chói tai.

Bạch long nháy mắt quay đầu lại.

Tử anh che lại huyết nhục mơ hồ tay, nhanh chóng lui đến ven tường, dựa lưng vào mặt tường một chút chảy xuống.

Hắn gắt gao ôm chính mình, cuộn tròn với góc tường, nước mắt từng giọt rơi xuống.

Bạch long nhìn hắn mu bàn tay thượng đáng sợ tình hình, trùy tâm đến xương đau liền như hồng thủy mãnh thú.

Hắn dại ra một đôi mắt, thần trí hoảng hốt đi đến tử anh trước mặt, quỳ xuống.

Bạch long muốn duỗi tay xoa tử anh tay, nhưng lại sợ làm đau hắn, huyền với không trung đầu ngón tay phát run.

Đau triệt nội tâm.

Sau một lúc lâu, đem mặt vùi vào cánh tay tử anh bỗng nhiên bật cười.

Bạch long phân không rõ hắn là ở khóc, vẫn là đang cười.

Nhưng hắn lại rõ ràng chính xác cảm nhận được cái gì gọi là tuyệt vọng.

“Tử anh……”.

Một mở miệng, bạch long mới phát giác chính mình đã là mơ hồ hốc mắt.

Hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch tử anh vì cái gì không muốn đi xem.

Hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch tử anh vì cái gì không dám bước ra kia một bước.

Bên tai tiếng cười đột nhiên im bặt, trong lúc nhất thời, mọi âm thanh đều tịch.

“Cả đời này, ta đều ra không được”.

Tử anh thanh âm nặng nề, cũng thực đạm nhiên.

Phảng phất đang nói người khác.

Bạch long bỗng nhiên cảm thấy thực lãnh, thật giống như trong lòng phá một cái thật lớn động, lẫm lẫm gió lạnh quán chú trong đó, nhưng như thế nào cũng bổ khuyết không thượng.

“Bạch long…… Ta vĩnh viễn đều ra không được……”.

Tử anh ngữ khí đau thương.

Kia một khắc, bạch long rốt cuộc vô pháp khắc chế ôm lấy hắn.

Hắn đem tử anh ôm thực khẩn.

Ai đều không có phát hiện ở không xa chỗ ngoặt, một đạo hắc ảnh xoay người biến mất.

Chương 4

Bạch long không hỏi quá tử anh hắn mu bàn tay thượng thương đến tột cùng là chuyện như thế nào, hắn không nghĩ làm tử anh lại thống khổ một lần.

Sau đó nhật tử, bạch long như cũ một tấc cũng không rời bồi ở tử anh bên cạnh người, mà đan long tắc vì có thể làm tử anh lộ ra tươi cười, càng thêm ra sức dùng ra các loại ảo thuật.

Trong nháy mắt, hạ thu đông đã qua, lại một cái mùa xuân tiến đến, bạch long cùng tử anh cũng đã làm bạn một năm lâu.

Tử anh vẫn là ngồi ở chỗ cũ, dưới cây hoa đào, hồ nước thanh triệt thấy đáy, cá chép đỏ tụ tập, tranh nhau bơi tới bên hồ, mở ra tròn vo mà miệng đoạt thực bạch long cùng đan long bỏ xuống cá thực.

Một khúc tấu bãi, tử anh buông trong tay sáo ngọc, ngẩng đầu nhìn phía trên kia từng đóa nhỏ xinh đáng yêu đào hoa.

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn về phía đang ở bên hồ uy cá hai người, sau đó đem ánh mắt dừng lại ở bạch long trên người, bên môi bỗng dưng gợi lên một mạt cười nhạt, như họa mặt mày tràn ra nhu tình.

Tựa hồ liền tử anh chính mình cũng không phát giác, hắn ánh mắt có bao nhiêu ôn nhu.

Mà bên hồ bạch long hình như có sở cảm, giây lát quay đầu lại, hai người ánh mắt vừa lúc đối thượng.

Bạch long nháy mắt sửng sốt.

Tử anh đang cười!!

Hắn đang cười!!

Một trận xuân phong phất quá, cuốn lên đầy đất hồng nhạt, mỹ phảng phất giống như thế ngoại đào nguyên.

Nhưng bạch long lại cảm thấy này đầy trời bay múa đào hoa, căn bản không kịp trước mắt người một cái nhàn nhạt tươi cười.

Hắn nhất thời xem ngây người, đãi sau khi lấy lại tinh thần mới phát giác chính mình thế nhưng giống những cái đó ở ngoài cung nhìn đến mỹ nữ liền đi không nổi đăng đồ tử giống nhau, nhìn chằm chằm tử anh đã si ngốc nhìn hồi lâu, trên mặt nháy mắt nóng bỏng lên.

Bạch long cuống quít quay đầu nhìn về phía trong hồ cá chép đỏ, muốn mượn này dời đi lực chú ý, lại bỗng nhiên nghe thấy phía sau truyền đến một tiếng cười khẽ, tức khắc cảm giác trên mặt càng nhiệt.

Tử anh không hề trêu đùa bạch long, đứng dậy chuẩn bị trở về.

Bạch long bỗng dưng nhìn về phía hắn, đang muốn đuổi kịp, nhưng nhìn khai cực thịnh mà cây hoa đào, hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ tới tử anh phòng trong còn có cái không không cần bạch bình sứ, cùng này phấn hồng đào hoa hợp lại càng tăng thêm sức mạnh rất là xứng đôi, toại động tâm tư muốn chiết thượng mấy chi bỏ vào kia trong bình, tử anh nhất định thích.

Đan long thấy hắn nhìn chằm chằm này khỏa cây hoa đào nhìn hồi lâu, có thể nào đoán không được hắn muốn làm gì, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn nói: “Không quấy rầy ngươi tàn phá này cây, ta trước ra cung”.

Mấy ngày trước đây đan long làm người hồi bẩm bệ hạ, nói là hắn sở học ảo thuật đều đã dùng hết lại vẫn là không có thể làm tử anh lộ ra một cái mỉm cười, cho nên lòng có không cam lòng, nghĩ ra cung lại đi học một ít tân ảo thuật trở về, bệ hạ cũng đồng ý hắn rời đi.

Bạch long nhìn đan long càng lúc càng xa thân ảnh, đan long ở làm tử anh cười chuyện này thượng, chính là so với hắn còn vội vàng.

Bạch long vòng quanh cây đào đi rồi vài vòng, nhân đến hắn khi còn nhỏ cũng luôn là leo cây, cho nên cũng không có phí bao nhiêu thời gian, thực mau liền biết nên như thế nào thượng thủ.

Mà lúc này, chỉ cách một đạo cao cao cung tường một khác con đường thượng, cung nữ cùng bọn thái giám mênh mông cuồn cuộn đi theo Đường Cung quyền lợi lớn nhất nam nhân phía sau, hướng trúc ốc tiến lên.

Trúc ốc nội, tử anh chính ghé vào cửa sổ thiển miên, cũng không biết là mơ thấy cái gì, bên môi một mạt cười nhạt, cực kỳ rõ ràng.

“Bệ hạ giá lâm!!”.

Ngoài phòng, tiêm tế tiếng nói cao vút, thình lình bừng tỉnh bên cửa sổ người.

Tử anh nháy mắt đứng dậy, lại chưa hoạt động bước chân, càng không có đi qua đi mở cửa nghênh đón.

Tiếng bước chân cùng nhau rơi xuống, đạp lên từ cây trúc sở chế bậc thang, phát ra kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt thanh âm, nhưng thanh âm này ở tử anh nghe tới, lại là như vậy đáng sợ.

Thẳng đến trúc môn bị từ bên ngoài nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra, hắc ảnh đầu trên mặt đất, tử anh cả người bỗng dưng cứng đờ.

Bạch long cầm bẻ mấy chi đào hoa cẩn thận khảy, trên mặt toàn là vui sướng.

Quải quá phiến đá xanh lộ một góc, hắn phụ vừa nhấc đầu, đột nhiên dừng lại.

Trúc ốc ngoại, mấy chục danh cung nữ thái giám trạm làm hai bài.

Bạch long nhìn trong đó mấy người trong tay dẫn theo lưu li đèn cung đình, đầy ngập mà mừng rỡ như điên nháy mắt hóa thành lạnh băng.

Tại đây to như vậy Đường Cung trung, trừ bỏ vị kia, còn có ai có thể sử dụng đèn cung đình mở đường.

Một chút nắm chặt trong tay đào chi, bạch long cúi đầu, hồi lâu chưa động.

“…… Không cần!!”.

Phòng trong bỗng nhiên truyền ra một đạo tiếng la.

Là tử anh!!

Kia rõ ràng hai chữ, thẳng tắp xuyên thấu bạch long lỗ tai, trong đầu ầm ầm vang lên.

Những cái đó cung nữ thái giám một đám đều ổn định vững chắc, trong tay dẫn theo đèn cung đình, góc cạnh biên tua cũng không từng đong đưa nửa phần.

Chỉ cần nhớ tới tử anh ở Đường Cung trung sở thừa nhận sở hữu thống khổ, bạch long liền rốt cuộc nhịn không được.

Hắn liền như vậy không màng tất cả muốn vọt vào đi, chẳng sợ bị hạch tội, cũng không quan tâm.

Nhưng ở mới vừa bước lên bậc thang đã bị hai bên cung nữ thái giám ngăn lại, không được lại tiến nửa phần.

“Đây là tử anh làm ta cho hắn trích đào hoa, nếu không thể kịp thời đưa đến trước mặt hắn, ta liền nói cho bệ hạ các ngươi sau lưng đối tử anh thật không tốt, làm bệ hạ xử trí các ngươi!!”.

Bạch long vẻ mặt nghiêm khắc, mà những cái đó cung nữ thái giám nghe vậy cũng là mặt lộ vẻ sợ hãi, bệ hạ thủ đoạn toàn bộ Đường Cung ai không biết, đối vị trí này anh công tử sủng ái quả thực là tới rồi nhân thần cộng phẫn nông nỗi, năm trước không phải còn đem một vị trong triều trọng thần mãn môn sao trảm sao! Liền bởi vì nhân gia không biết sao xui xẻo nói vị kia nói bậy.

Không nói đến cái này kêu bạch long chính là bệ hạ chuyên môn phái tới hống tử anh công tử vui vẻ đệ mấy cá nhân, liền hướng về phía nhân gia mỗi ngày bồi ở vị kia trước mặt nhi, nếu muốn đem bạch nói thành hắc kia còn không đơn giản.

Nhưng bên trong vị kia chính là bệ hạ, nếu giảo bệ hạ hứng thú, đến lúc đó bọn họ mạng nhỏ còn muốn hay không.

Bạch long thấy bọn họ còn không buông tay, đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm trúc ốc, cắn răng lòng nóng như lửa đốt.

Lúc này phòng trong lại truyền ra bình hoa rơi xuống đất quăng ngã toái tiếng vang, bạch long bỗng dưng ngẩn ra, nhìn nhắm chặt môn bỗng nhiên bị bên trong người mở ra.

Nam nhân khuôn mặt vững vàng bình tĩnh, chính là duy độc sắc mặt lại thấy thế nào như thế nào kỳ quái.

Cung nữ bọn thái giám hoảng loạn quỳ xuống đất dập đầu, sợ tới mức run bần bật, sợ bệ hạ một cái không cao hứng liền đem bọn họ tánh mạng đoạt đi.

Bạch long trong mắt xẹt qua mãnh liệt mà địch ý, cùng với áp lực phẫn hận.

Hoàng đế không có thấy, hắn thoạt nhìn như là ở nhẫn nại cái gì, nắm then cửa tay một thả chạy hạ trúc giai, một lời không nói hãy còn rời đi.

Những cái đó cung nữ thái giám cũng lục tục đuổi kịp, rất giống sợ đầu sợ đuôi lão thử.

Bạch long nhanh chóng chạy như bay vào nhà nội.

Quả nhiên, đặt ở góc tường bạch bình sứ nát đầy đất, cũng chính là hắn chuẩn bị dùng để phóng hoa bình sứ.

Giường truyền ra nhỏ vụn thấp tiếng khóc, bạch long bước nhanh đi qua đi, hốc mắt bỗng dưng đỏ.

Tử anh sợi tóc hỗn độn, vấn tóc dây cột tóc rơi trên mặt đất, quần áo nửa cởi, lộ ra tinh xảo xương quai xanh. Hắn đem mặt vùi vào khuỷu tay trung, một cái tay khác giơ một phen mang theo điểm điểm vết máu chủy thủ, mũi đao thẳng đối với bên ngoài.

Tay rất nhỏ ở phát run, chủy thủ cũng run rẩy.

Bạch long quỳ gối trên giường hướng trong bò đi, hắn chậm rãi vươn tay cầm tử anh.

Tử anh cả người đột nhiên run lên, bỗng nhiên hô: “…… Đừng tới đây!!”.

Hắn vẫn chưa ngẩng đầu, chỉ là sau này lại lui lui, có lẽ là cho rằng người kia đi mà quay lại.

“Tử anh…… Là ta……”.

Quen thuộc ôn nhu thanh âm nhẹ gọi hắn danh, tử anh nháy mắt ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt tan rã chuế thủy quang, tựa đang xem hắn, lại không giống như là đang xem hắn.

Bạch long thừa dịp tử anh sững sờ khe hở, đem chủy thủ trong tay hắn chậm rãi rút ra, chuôi đao hoàn toàn rời đi cái tay kia khi, bạch long đem này vứt xa xa mà, chỉ ngóng trông rốt cuộc nhìn không thấy nó.

Bạch long buộc chính mình không cần nghẹn ngào, đem tử anh quần áo kéo lên, lại đem hắn bên mái hỗn độn sợi tóc bát đến nhĩ sau, sở hữu động tác đều ôn nhu rối tinh rối mù, sợ lại dọa đến trước mắt người.

Lòng bàn tay hủy diệt trên má nước mắt, bạch long cúi người nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy tử anh.

Tựa như đối đãi chính mình trân quý nhất bảo vật giống nhau.

Hồi lâu lúc sau, tử anh hỗn loạn sợ hãi nỗi lòng mới dần dần vững vàng xuống dưới, đáy mắt sáng rọi hồi phục, tuy rằng thoạt nhìn còn có chút trì độn.

Bạch long biết, tử anh lần này là thật sự bị sợ hãi.

“Ta không phải cố ý…… Ta không phải cố ý… Ta không phải……”.

Tử anh trong miệng lẩm bẩm vẫn luôn lặp lại câu này, cả người thoạt nhìn còn có chút hoảng loạn.

Bạch long nhớ tới vừa rồi hoàng đế trên mặt kỳ quái biểu tình.

Nhưng tử anh lại có cái gì sai?

“Tử anh, ngươi nghe, này không phải ngươi sai, ngươi không có sai”.

Ngươi không có sai.

Nhẹ vỗ về trong lòng ngực thiếu niên bối, bạch long ở bên tai hắn nói.

Một lần lại một lần, không nề này phiền.

Ngoài cửa sổ ánh nắng chiều chiếu xạ tiến vào, ám trầm quang chiếu vào hai người trên người, đau thương, rồi lại ấm áp.

Chương 5

Vốn tưởng rằng chuyện này như vậy lật qua, bạch long cũng ngày ngày canh giữ ở tử anh bên người, nhưng không quá mấy ngày, hoàng đế gần hầu đột nhiên cầm trong tay thánh chỉ, tiến đến tuyên triệu.

Đãi gần hầu đi rồi, bạch long đoạt lấy tử anh trong tay thánh chỉ, tỉ mỉ nhìn rất nhiều biến.

Trong cung muốn lại lần nữa tổ chức thịnh yến, thậm chí so ba năm trước đây càng thêm long trọng, long trọng, mà lúc này đây, không chỉ có dây bằng rạ anh tùy thân cùng đi, còn muốn dỡ bỏ này chỗ trúc ốc, về sau, tử anh sẽ cùng hoàng đế cùng chỗ một thất.

Này ý nghĩa cái gì, bạch long vô cùng rõ ràng, tâm bỗng dưng trầm xuống, giây lát vắng lặng.

“Bạch long…… Đừng nhìn……”.

Tử anh lại là cười, mi mắt buông xuống, chậm rãi khép lại, bên môi cùng với một tia cười khổ.

Có một số việc là vĩnh viễn vô pháp thay đổi, liền như này số mệnh, như trời đất này.

Bạch long nhìn hắn, trong mắt có bi thương, có đau lòng, càng có một loại không thể nói cảm xúc, thực mau, bị một tầng đám sương vùi lấp.

Nắm thánh chỉ tay ở phát run, thẳng đến khớp xương trở nên trắng, thẳng đến gân xanh bạo khởi.

Tự trong tay hắn rút ra chiếu thư, tử anh vuốt ve biên giác nếp uốn, tựa muốn vuốt phẳng giống nhau.

Nhìn tử anh nghiêm túc, rồi lại không thể không nhận mệnh bộ dáng, bạch long rốt cuộc nhịn không được, hai tay từ sau lưng đem tử anh ôm lấy, sau đó một chút một chút buộc chặt, tựa hồ muốn đem hắn dung nhập cốt nhục.

Trong lòng ngực người thân hình cứng đờ, nhéo minh hoàng chiếu thư một góc tay bừng tỉnh đình chỉ.

Bạch long có thể cảm giác được nhỏ giọt nơi tay trên lưng chính là cái gì.

Chiếu thư chợt rơi xuống đất, tử anh buồn bã cười, đem tay phủ lên, sau đó một cây một cây bẻ ra.

Không nghĩ phóng, lại không thể không phóng.

Nguyên lai là loại cảm giác này.

“Bạch long…… Cảm ơn ngươi vẫn luôn bồi ta……”.

Cúi đầu, tử anh cười nói, nhưng bạch long rõ ràng nghe ra hắn áp lực nghẹn ngào.

Tâm, bỗng nhiên liền không, rốt cuộc vô pháp lấp đầy.

Tử anh không có lại đi xem bạch long cuối cùng liếc mắt một cái, xoay người liền rời đi nhà ở.

Ngoài cửa dương quang chiếu xạ tiến vào, đem mặt đất cắt thành minh ám hai nửa, bạch long mặt che dấu ở nơi tối tăm, phía sau lưng phô thượng một tầng sáng ngời, cũng đem hắn sống sờ sờ cắt thành hai nửa.

Trống rỗng trúc ốc, một chút thanh âm cũng không có, nhưng bạch long lại rõ ràng nghe thấy tâm bị xé rách thanh âm.

Đau hắn chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống thân đi.

Hắn gắt gao che lại hai mắt, lại vẫn cứ che đậy không được từ khe hở ngón tay gian tràn ra hàm sáp.

Ngày hôm sau, hoàng đế tự mình tới đón tử anh, bạch long liền ở như vậy nhiều trong hoàng cung hầu cùng phụ trách bảo hộ hoàng đế an toàn thị vệ lúc sau, đứng xa xa, nhìn hoàng đế vươn tay, tử anh hơi chần chờ một lát, vẫn là đem tay thả đi lên, sau đó bị chặt chẽ nắm chặt.

Này một cái nho nhỏ hành động, giống như lại nói, ngươi vĩnh viễn đều trốn không thoát lòng bàn tay của ta.

Hoàng đế độc chiếm dục quá mức đáng sợ, mà minh bạch này nho nhỏ động tác truyền lại lại đây tâm tư, tử anh đáy lòng run lên, nùng liệt chua xót thổi quét toàn thân.

Bạch long ở nhất bên ngoài nhìn, tử anh đáy mắt đau thương hắn tất cả đều xem ở trong mắt, hắn nghĩ nhiều cứ như vậy không màng tất cả, đem thiếu niên mang đi, rời đi này to lớn lại giống như lồng giam giống nhau Đường Cung, ở cách xa xa, ai đều tìm không thấy bọn họ.

Cũng không còn có người…… Có thể cầm anh cướp đi.

Nhưng kia căn bản là là không có khả năng.

Bạch long không nghĩ làm tử anh lại đã chịu bất luận cái gì thương tổn, cho tới bây giờ, hắn cũng không hiểu được ba năm trước đây phát sinh sự, đến tột cùng là chuyện như thế nào.

Tuy rằng tử anh mu bàn tay thượng thương sớm đã khỏi hẳn, nhưng lúc ấy hắn cười khổ mà nói ra bản thân cả đời này đều không thể rời đi Đường Cung câu nói kia, bạch long mỗi khi hồi tưởng khởi, trong lòng đều là bi thương.

Nhìn bị đông đảo người vây quanh mà đi tử anh, bạch long đáy mắt xẹt qua một tia kiên định, nắm chặt tay.

Hắn nhất định phải nghĩ cách dây lưng anh rời đi nơi này, cho dù trả giá hết thảy đại giới.

Chương 6

Tới rồi hoàng đế tẩm cung, tử anh nhìn trước mắt hoa lệ đường hoàng bày biện, lại cái gì tâm tư đều không có.

Hầu hạ cung nữ thái giám đều canh giữ ở ngoài cửa, tẩm điện môn bị từ bên ngoài đóng lại, tử anh nhìn một chút khép lại môn, tâm…… Chợt lạnh lẽo.

Môn đóng lại thanh âm, như một phen gông xiềng, khóa lại hắn nhiều năm như vậy tới, hy vọng xa vời quá tự do.

Đúng vậy! Hy vọng xa vời…… Quá.

Sau này nhật tử, đều phải ở cái này người tầm mắt, hắn còn có cái gì có thể hy vọng xa vời.

Nam nhân như cũ nắm tử anh tay, cùng hắn mặt đối mặt đứng, một khác chỉ hơi có chút hàn ý tay nâng lên thiếu niên hàm dưới, ánh mắt sở coi chỗ, chỉ có vô tận thê lương.

Phất đi tử anh trên mặt không biết khi nào chảy xuống nước mắt, nam nhân đáy lòng căng thẳng, cứ như vậy thật lâu nhìn, chưa từng hoạt động.

Một lát sau, nam nhân buông hắn ra, lui ra phía sau hai bước.

“Ta sẽ không chạm vào ngươi, ngươi không cần sợ”.

Nói xong, liền lướt qua tử anh đi hướng cửa điện, mở ra sau lập tức bước ra đi.

Nam nhân đối bên cạnh một cái thái giám nói thầm vài câu, sau đó hoàn toàn rời đi.

Bạch long trong lòng tràn đầy thấp thỏm bất an, hắn đi theo đoàn người tới rồi hoàng đế tẩm cung, đương nhìn đến cửa điện bị bên ngoài người đóng lại kia một khắc, hắn tim như bị đao cắt, lại cái gì đều làm không được.

Hắn cúi đầu, nắm chặt đôi tay, hai mắt hồng mấy dục khấp huyết.

Nghe tới môn lại lần nữa bị mở ra thanh âm khi, bạch long chợt ngẩng đầu, hướng bên trong nhìn xung quanh, lấy cầu có thể thấy tử anh.

Đãi hoàng đế rời đi sau, ô ô mênh mông một đám người cũng còn thừa không có mấy, bạch long nhìn vừa rồi cùng hoàng đế không biết nói gì đó thái giám đi tới.

“Bệ hạ làm ngươi đi vào, nói cần phải muốn cho tử anh công tử cảm thấy cao hứng”.

Kia thái giám sau khi nói xong cũng đuổi kịp những người đó rời đi.

Bạch long một khắc cũng không trì hoãn, nhanh chóng hướng trong điện chạy tới, còn suýt nữa bị ngạch cửa sẫy.

Tử anh liền đứng ở chỗ đó, đưa lưng về phía hắn, chuyện gì cũng không có.

“Tử anh……”.

Này vô cùng đơn giản hai chữ, có hỉ, có bi, thông cảm rất nhiều phức tạp cảm xúc.

Tấm lưng kia bỗng dưng run lên, nháy mắt xoay người lại.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

Nhìn bạch long mặt, tử anh đáy mắt sương mù tràn ngập, hắn cong lên khóe miệng chợt cười, nước mắt cũng không lắm rơi xuống, ở trên mặt vẽ ra một đạo dấu vết.

Hắn không biết chính mình vì sao sẽ như vậy, nhưng chính là nhịn không được, hắn còn tưởng rằng…… Rốt cuộc nhìn không tới hắn.

Trong lòng một trận đau đớn, bạch long rốt cuộc nhịn không được, nhấc chân liền chạy như bay qua đi, đem tử anh ôm chặt lấy, dùng sức lại dùng lực ôm chặt.

Có lẽ tương ngộ ánh mắt đầu tiên, kia một cái trong lúc vô tình đối diện, bọn họ đều đã luân hãm.

Bọn họ hoa ba năm thời gian trầm luân tại đây đoạn tuyệt không bị cho phép tồn tại cảm tình trung, bạch long vốn tưởng rằng chính mình đã thỏa mãn, đã vậy là đủ rồi.

Nhưng giờ phút này, hắn lại rốt cuộc không nghĩ buông tay, không bao giờ nguyện buông tay.

Tử anh cũng hồi ôm lấy bạch long, hắn không có khóc thành tiếng, nhưng nước mắt chính là ngăn không được, tâm lại là tràn đầy.

Phảng phất chỉ cần hắn ở, liền hảo.

Bạch long khẽ vuốt hắn phát, cười nói: “Đừng sợ…… Ta liền ở chỗ này bồi ngươi…… Vẫn luôn đều ở……”.

Này ngắn ngủi ấm áp, bọn họ cũng đều biết được đến không dễ, lại mặc kệ chính mình đắm chìm trong đó.

Nếu là một giấc mộng, vậy vĩnh viễn cũng đừng tỉnh lại đi!

Giờ khắc này, hai người tâm hữu linh tê.

Hoàng đế thật là như hắn theo như lời, trừ bỏ xử lý xong chính sự ngoại liền sẽ tới đây hơi ngồi một lát, dùng xong bữa tối liền sẽ rời đi.

Bóng đêm như nước, ánh trăng cao quải chân trời, là đêm.

Bạch long ngồi ở mép giường, nhìn tử anh lâm vào trong lúc ngủ mơ mặt, thật lâu nhìn.

Sau một lúc lâu, hắn chậm rãi cúi người, ở tử anh ấn đường rơi xuống một hôn.

Thoạt nhìn như vậy thành kính, phảng phất trước mắt người chính là hắn cả đời tín ngưỡng.

Bạch long hơi hơi hoạt động, hai người biến thành chóp mũi tương đối.

Ấm áp tay xoa ngủ say người khuôn mặt, chỉ có bọn họ hai người khi, bạch long mới không hề áp lực trong mắt nùng liệt tình yêu.

“Ta yêu ngươi……”.

To như vậy tẩm cung trung, thở dài giống nhau ba chữ, vờn quanh không đi.

Chương 7

Cứ như vậy qua một đoạn bình tĩnh nhật tử, bạch long cùng tử anh cũng không xa cầu quá nhiều, chỉ cần có thể mỗi ngày nhìn đến đối phương đã cũng đủ.

Tết Trung Thu ngày ấy, trong cung cử hành cung yến, văn võ bá quan đều sẽ vào cung dự tiệc, nghĩ đến hoàng đế cũng sẽ không thể phân thân tới tìm tử anh. Bạch long cùng tử anh lòng tràn đầy cho rằng trung thu chỉ có bọn họ ở bên nhau quá, tuy rằng ngoài miệng không nói, lại đều cảm thấy vui sướng.

Trung thu ngày đó, tử anh khởi có chút chậm, hắn mở mắt ra nhìn về phía bên cạnh, bên cạnh bạch long đã không ở. Hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ tới bạch long mấy ngày trước nói qua muốn ở hôm nay cho hắn một kinh hỉ, không cấm bật cười, đáy mắt ôn nhu.

Cũng không biết là cái gì kinh hỉ!

Hắn đứng dậy xuống đất, đang muốn đi trong điện tìm bạch long, lại nghe thấy một tiếng tiêm tế tiếng nói truyền tiến vào: “Bệ hạ giá lâm”.

Bước chân ngạnh sinh sinh ngừng, tử anh bỗng dưng nhớ tới ngày đó ở trúc ốc phát sinh sự, sắc mặt trắng nhợt, trong mắt ôn nhu đã bị sợ hãi thay thế được.

Hoàng đế làm bên người hầu hạ người đều canh giữ ở bên ngoài, không chuẩn bất luận kẻ nào tiến vào, một người đi đến. Hoàng đế một thân minh hoàng áo ngoài, đầu đội kim quan, làm đế vương, hắn thật là ung dung hoa quý.

Nhưng ai có thể nghĩ đến, người nam nhân này chính là đem hắn “Cầm tù” nhiều năm người.

Không thể nghi ngờ, tử anh là sợ hãi người này, toàn bộ Đường Cung sở hữu cửa ra vào, đều bị người nam nhân này hạ lệnh lấy trận pháp áp chế, hắn chỉ cần hồi tưởng khởi kia cổ thấm tận xương tủy đau đớn, liền sẽ run bần bật.

Hoàng đế đi vào một bước, tử anh liền lui về phía sau một bước.

Hắn cũng không phải cố ý như vậy, mà là thật sự không tự giác.

Hoàng đế ánh mắt nhíu chặt, thật lâu sau mới nói: “Lần trước sự, là ta không tốt, ngươi……”.

Tử anh bỗng dưng sửng sốt, đối phương cư nhiên không có trách cứ chính mình, ngược lại ở xin lỗi?

Nhưng hắn như cũ cảnh giác: “Ta không có việc gì, thương thế của ngươi…… Không quan trọng sao?”.

Trước mắt người chính là hoàng đế, tử anh cũng không tưởng phất hắn ý, càng không nghĩ đồ tăng một ít không cần thiết phiền toái.

Nghe tử anh hình như có quan tâm nói, hoàng đế ánh mắt sáng ngời, ngữ khí không cấm mang lên vui sướng: “Ngươi ở lo lắng ta?”.

Tử anh nhìn hắn mắt, không biết nên như thế nào ứng đối.

Hoàng đế lại rõ ràng không thèm để ý này đó, tựa hồ tử anh chỉ cần còn nguyện ý cùng hắn nói chuyện, cũng đã thỏa mãn.

Hoàng đế đi ra phía trước, đứng yên ở tử anh trước người, sau đó cầm tử anh tay: “Tử anh, hôm nay là trung thu…… Ta……”.

Tử anh hoảng sợ, cuống quít rút ra tay sau này lui.

Tử anh hành động quá mức đột nhiên, hoàng đế sắc mặt cứng đờ, lại vẫn là hãy còn cường chống cười: “Tử anh…… Ta đêm nay…… Có thể hay không lưu lại nơi này?”.

Này đại biểu cái gì, tử anh như thế nào không rõ, buột miệng thốt ra đó là bốn chữ: “Ta không yêu ngươi!!”. Thanh âm dồn dập khủng hoảng.

Hoàng đế rốt cuộc không thể chịu đựng được, đột nhiên kiềm chế trụ tử anh hai tay, đề cao âm lượng: “Vậy ngươi ái người là ai, là cái kia cả ngày cùng ngươi làm bạn ở bên nhau nam nhân……”. Hắn gắt gao chế trụ tử anh hàm dưới, lạnh giọng hỏi.

Bọn họ hai người sự, hoàng đế sớm có nghe thấy, vốn định bất quá chỉ là một cái hắn phái tiến cung đậu tử anh vui vẻ người thôi, căn bản không đáng giá nhắc tới, lại không nghĩ rằng……

Tử anh đau mày nhăn lại, trong mắt chỉ có thống khổ.

Là, hắn ái bạch long.

Hắn ở trong lòng trả lời.

Nhưng hắn không thể nói, nói, bạch long nhất định sẽ có nguy hiểm.

Tử anh không nghĩ tới, như vậy ngậm miệng không nói, ở hoàng đế trong mắt cơ hồ chẳng khác nào cam chịu.

Lửa giận du tẩu toàn thân, hoàng đế đột nhiên buông ra tử anh, tử anh không cấm lui về phía sau vài bước, suýt nữa té ngã.

“Cho trẫm đem người mang lại đây!”.

Hắn cũng không quay đầu lại hướng ngoài cửa thủ vệ hô, ra lệnh một tiếng, ngoài điện thị vệ tiếp lệnh rời đi.

“…… Không cần!!”. Tử anh đồng tử co chặt, muốn hướng ngoài cửa chạy tới, lại bị hoàng đế bắt được thủ đoạn, không được thoát thân.

Tử anh nhìn rời đi thị vệ bóng dáng, vội vàng không thôi, nhưng hắn không có cách nào.

Hốc mắt dần dần ướt át.

Hắn khóc.

Hoàng đế trong lòng chấn động, trầm mặc hồi lâu lúc sau, từ phía sau đem tử anh ôm lấy.

Nếu là này đó đều không thể làm hắn minh bạch, kia còn muốn hắn như thế nào.

Hắn đem tử anh vây ở này Đường Cung suốt tám năm, chưa bao giờ được đến quá đối phương cho chính mình nửa phần tươi cười, hắn cho rằng chỉ cần chờ, vẫn luôn chờ đợi, tử anh liền sẽ yêu hắn, minh bạch hắn tâm.

Mà hiện tại, tử anh hiểu được cái gì là ái, yêu một người, người kia…… Lại không phải hắn.

“Tử anh…… Nhiều năm như vậy…… Ngươi có từng… Từng yêu ta……”.

Làm hoàng đế, hắn có được thiên hạ, có được hết thảy, bao lâu như vậy ăn nói khép nép quá, như vậy cầu xin quá.

Tử anh chậm rãi nhắm mắt, mở miệng nói: “Chưa bao giờ!”.

“Chưa bao giờ……”.

Nam nhân tự ngược dường như lặp lại một lần, thấp giọng cười.

Hắn lui ra phía sau hai bước, buông ra tử anh.

Hắn là hoàng đế, là cửu ngũ chí tôn, không có bất luận cái gì không chiếm được người, không chiếm được đồ vật.

Bao gồm trước mắt người.

Tử anh lại lần nữa mở mắt ra, xoay người đối mặt hắn.

Cặp kia trong mắt, không có bất luận cái gì cảm xúc, chỉ có lạnh nhạt.

Ái?!

Hắn ái, chính là đem chính mình vĩnh viễn vây ở này lồng giam trung, lần lượt thương tổn chính mình?

Đường Cung sở hữu trận pháp, còn có đã từng huyết nhục mơ hồ miệng vết thương, đây là hắn ái?

Tử anh thật sâu thương hại hoàng đế, lại cảm thấy buồn cười đến cực điểm.

Nếu có thể trọng tới, tám năm trước, hắn căn bản là sẽ không cứu hắn, càng sẽ không lầm tin hắn nói.

Tử anh nếu biết, đương hắn bước vào Đường Cung kia một khắc, liền rốt cuộc vô pháp rời đi, hắn là tuyệt không sẽ đi theo đối phương cùng nhau trở về.

Tử anh nhìn hắn, từng câu từng chữ nhẹ giọng nói: “Ngươi ái…… Ta nhận không nổi!”.

Vừa dứt lời, ngoài điện tiếng bước chân vội vàng đi vào, tử anh bỗng dưng xoay người.

Bị thị vệ đè nặng quỳ xuống bạch long giương mắt xem hắn, thần sắc ôn nhu, trên mặt biểu tình vững vàng bình tĩnh, phảng phất ở đối tử anh nói “Đừng sợ”.

Hoàng đế đem hai người trong mắt tình ý thu hết, không khỏi cười lạnh một tiếng.

Nếu không chiếm được hắn tâm, vậy làm trò hắn người yêu thương mặt, muốn hắn.

Nam nhân bước nhanh tiến lên, bắt lấy tử anh cánh tay đột nhiên một túm, đem tử anh bế lên sau lập tức đi hướng giường.

“…… Buông ta ra!!”. Nhìn càng ngày càng gần giường, tử anh giãy giụa, trong mắt nhiễm sợ hãi: “Không cần……”.

Bạch long đồng tử đình trệ, giống như một đầu bị chọc giận lang, hắn muốn xông lên đi, lại bị thị vệ ấn xuống cánh tay, quỳ trên mặt đất không được nhúc nhích.

Hắn chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn giường chung quanh sa mành bị xốc lên lại lần nữa che khởi, nhìn người kia đem tử anh đè ở mặt trên, bên tai truyền đến tử anh khóc kêu thanh âm.

“…… Đừng chạm vào hắn!!”. Bạch long tê kêu, gần như hỏng mất.

Hoàng đế đè ở tử anh trên người, tay hung hăng dùng sức, quần áo bị xé rách khai thanh âm vang vọng cả tòa cung điện.

“Tử anh, ta yêu ngươi”.

Hắn một bên nói một bên điên cuồng hôn môi tử anh sườn cổ.

“Không cần…… Cầu ngươi… Buông tha ta đi!”. Tử anh trong mắt nước mắt tựa như chặt đứt tuyến hạt châu, hắn khóc cuồng loạn.

Buông tha?

Kia ai tới buông tha hắn đâu?

Hoàng đế đáy lòng trầm xuống, không quan tâm, hôn môi tử anh trắng nõn bả vai.

Bạch long tim như bị đao cắt, huyết nhục mơ hồ, hắn hốc mắt đỏ bừng, cái trán hung hăng khái trên mặt đất, thùng thùng rung động, thẳng đến khái xuất huyết tới.

“Đừng chạm vào hắn……”. Hắn gầm nhẹ, hầu khẩu nghẹn ngào.

Thừa nhận thấm tận xương tủy đau.

Cũng thống hận chính mình bất lực.

Tử anh khóe mắt nước mắt từng giọt chảy xuống.

Huyết, từ trong miệng chảy xuống, giống như nở rộ hoa mai.

Hắn chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, làm như không bao giờ nguyện mở.

Hoàng đế cảm giác được tử anh không hề giãy giụa, bỗng dưng đứng dậy xem xét. Tử anh khóe miệng biên vết máu bị hắn xem ở trong mắt, không khỏi trong lòng cả kinh, vội xốc lên sa mành triều thủ vệ hét lớn: “Đi kêu thái y, đem sở hữu thái y đều cho trẫm gọi tới, mau đi, bằng không trẫm chém các ngươi!!”.

Thị vệ chưa bao giờ gặp qua hoàng đế bộ dáng này, vội buông ra kiềm chế bạch long tay, nhanh chóng hướng ra phía ngoài chạy tới.

Bạch long ly trói buộc, nhanh chóng chạy như bay mép giường.

Hắn đột nhiên xốc lên sa mành, trước mắt tình cảnh làm hắn hô hấp đình trệ.

Tử anh bên môi vết máu chói mắt, hắn hạp mắt, yên lặng khuôn mặt làm bạch long chỉ có thể cảm giác được bất an.

Hoàng đế run run rẩy rẩy ngã ngồi ở ghế trên, trên mặt chỉ có áy náy.

Mới vừa rồi phát sinh này hết thảy cũng làm hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch, tử anh tình nguyện chết cũng không chịu yêu hắn.

Vì cái gì?

Tử anh, vì cái gì?

Đem tử anh thật cẩn thận nâng dậy, dựa vào đầu vai, bạch long thần tình vô thố, lại dưới đáy lòng tự mình an ủi, chỉ là một đôi run rẩy tay bán đứng hắn.

Phất đi bên môi vết máu: “Tử anh…… Tử anh… Ngươi nhìn xem ta, ta tới…… Không ai khi dễ ngươi…… Không còn có người có thể khi dễ ngươi……”. Bạch long ôm chặt hắn, mặt dán ở tử anh trên trán, tự mình lẩm bẩm.

“Bệ hạ, Thái Y Viện sở hữu thái y đều tới, tất cả đều triệu tiến vào sao?”. Thực mau, hoàng đế bên người bên người thái giám tiểu chạy bộ tới.

“Làm cho bọn họ toàn bộ tiến vào”. Hoàng đế cũng không thèm nhìn tới, lòng bàn tay che khuất đôi mắt.

Thái giám lui đi ra ngoài, rồi sau đó, hơn mười người thái y lục tục tiến vào, có tuổi nhẹ nhàng, cũng có đi vào bảy mươi.

Hoàng đế tuyển cái nhiều tuổi nhất thả kinh diễm phong phú lão thái y vì tử anh chẩn trị.

Kia lão thái y kinh hồn táng đảm hướng đi mép giường, hắn tuy rằng không có gặp qua tử anh một mặt, nhưng bệ hạ đối người này sủng ái trình độ đủ để cho mọi người khó có thể tin, mấy năm trước không phải còn đem một nhà trong triều trọng thần mãn môn sao trảm sao!

Đầu tóc hoa râm lão giả đi qua đi, lại đang xem thấy bạch long khi trừng lớn vẩn đục mắt, sau đó lại xem hắn trong lòng ngực ôm người, nghĩ đến chính là trong hoàng cung ngoại truyện ồn ào huyên náo tử anh công tử.

Người này sao lớn mật như thế, dám……

Lão giả trong lòng cả kinh, mà lại nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, hẳn là bệ hạ ngầm đồng ý, bằng không liền y bệ hạ tính nết sớm đem người kéo đi xuống thiên đao vạn quả.

Tay mới vừa sờ lên tử anh uyển mạch, bạch long đột nhiên bảo vệ tử anh, nháy mắt ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía người tới, ở phát hiện đối phương là tới bọn anh chẩn trị thái y sau, mới khó khăn lắm thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, chỉ là tâm lại vẫn như cũ không có thả lỏng cảnh giác.

Đem xong mạch, thái y đi đến hoàng đế trước mặt, quỳ trên mặt đất đáp lời, quy quy củ củ sợ ra cái gì sai lầm, liền chọc giận trước mắt vị này hỉ nộ vô thường bệ hạ: “Khởi bẩm bệ hạ, tử anh công tử cũng không lo ngại, chỉ cần mỗi ngày kiên trì rịt thuốc, không dùng ăn kích thích đồ vật, một tháng sau đầu lưỡi thượng thương sẽ tự khỏi hẳn”.

“Phái người đi ngao dược, nếu là một tháng sau tử anh hảo không được, trẫm liền chém ngươi!!”. Hoàng đế nhìn hắn một cái, không kiên nhẫn vẫy vẫy tay, ý bảo tất cả mọi người đi ra ngoài.

Các thái y tức khắc như hoạch đại xá, nơm nớp lo sợ lui xuống.

Hoàng đế nhìn về phía đem tử anh ôm vào trong ngực vẫn luôn không có buông ra quá người, chỉ cảm thấy kia bộ dáng giống như là thất tâm phong dường như.

Có lẽ là đối tử anh có điều áy náy, hoàng đế hiếm thấy không có làm người đem bạch long kéo ra, nếu là ở trước kia, hắn đã sớm làm người kéo ra ngoài chém.

Hoàng đế trên mặt nhất phái mỏi mệt chi sắc, năm đó sự hơn nữa hôm nay, tử anh sợ là không bao giờ sẽ tha thứ hắn đi!

Hoàng đế trước sau không rõ, hắn so cái này kêu bạch long người sớm hơn nhận thức tử anh, thậm chí sớm suốt tám năm.

Hắn làm những cái đó sự, chính là muốn cho tử anh lưu tại Đường Cung, lưu tại hắn bên người.

Tử anh là cái thứ nhất nguyện ý cho hắn ấm áp người, hắn chỉ là tưởng lưu lại này đó ấm áp, chẳng lẽ hắn sai rồi sao?!

Vì cái gì tử anh chính là không muốn yêu hắn.

Vì cái gì!

Hoàng đế cười khổ một tiếng, xoay người đi ra ngoài, bóng dáng tẫn hiện cô đơn.

To như vậy cung điện, một lần nữa quy về bình tĩnh.

Bạch long cúi người, một cái lại một cái hôn dừng ở tử anh cái trán.

Hắn tận lực làm đáy lòng hận ý xu với bình thản.

Hôm nay, bạch long rốt cuộc đã biết tử anh quá khứ, đã biết hắn vì cái gì vô pháp rời đi Đường Cung.

Chương 8

Tử anh tỉnh lại khi, bạch long liền nằm ở hắn bên người.

Hắn vươn tay, phất quá bạch long mi cốt.

Vẫn chưa ngủ trầm người bỗng nhiên mở hai mắt, một phen cầm.

Bạch long quay đầu nhìn lại, tử anh chính mở to mắt thấy hắn, nước mắt lướt qua khóe mắt, hắn nhìn hắn đang cười.

Tử anh bị thương đầu lưỡi, tạm thời vô pháp nói chuyện, nhưng bạch long lại rành mạch, rõ ràng nhìn ra cặp mắt kia sở biểu đạt ý tứ.

【 ta không có việc gì 】

Đôi môi đóng mở, không tiếng động nói hai chữ: “Bạch long……”.

Bạch long xoang mũi chua xót, lại vẫn là cường chống bật cười, vì đối phương hủy diệt khóe mắt nước mắt.

“Bạch long, ta không có việc gì……”. Hắn căn bản phát không ra thanh âm, nhưng chính là như vậy hành động, làm bạch long tâm phảng phất bị xé rách giống nhau.

Đem hắn vòng nhập trong lòng ngực, bạch long dưới đáy lòng âm thầm thề, nhất định phải dây lưng anh rời đi nơi này.

Như vậy, hắn sẽ không bao giờ nữa sẽ đã chịu bất luận cái gì thương tổn.

Sẽ không như vậy nữa.

Tử anh lẳng lặng nằm ở hắn trong lòng ngực, nắm lên bạch long tay, ở hắn lòng bàn tay viết mấy chữ.

【 kinh hỉ đâu 】

Hắn nhìn bạch long, cười ôn nhu.

Bạch long nhìn cặp kia đôi mắt, bỗng nhiên đem ôm ấp hợp lại khẩn.

Tử anh không rõ nguyên do, lại không có hỏi lại, cọ cọ bạch long ngực.

Bạch long nhìn chăm chú trong lòng ngực người lâm vào ngủ say mặt, còn có phun ở ngực thượng, dần dần vững vàng hơi thở.

Hôm nay, hắn nguyên bản là muốn chuẩn bị cấp tử anh một kinh hỉ.

Hắn nghe những cái đó cung nữ nói, trong cung có một chỗ vứt đi sân, tuy hàng năm không người dọn dẹp, nhưng tường viện đào hoa lại là toàn bộ trong cung đẹp nhất, mỗi đến mùa xuân, hoa chi liền sẽ lướt qua tường cao.

Hồng nhạt cánh hoa bị gió thổi qua, giống hạ đào hoa vũ giống nhau.

Hắn hôm nay tìm được cơ hội, trộm chạy tới nơi đó.

Đẩy ra việc xấu loang lổ màu son đại môn, đầy đất khô suy tàn diệp, cỏ dại mọc thành cụm.

Bạch long ánh mắt tức khắc bị hấp dẫn qua đi.

Đứng lặng ở ven tường kia viên cây hoa đào, đang đứng ở nhất tươi tốt giai đoạn, phóng nhãn nhìn lại, liền giống như một phen cao lớn hoa dù.

Hắn chạy đến dưới tàng cây, ngẩng đầu nhìn trên đỉnh nhiều đóa hồng nhạt.

Tử anh nhất định sẽ thích.

Nghĩ như vậy, bạch long tựa hồ đã thấy tử anh cầm đào hoa, cười rộ lên bộ dáng.

Bạch long khắp nơi nhìn nhìn, không có có thể nhón chân cục đá.

Xem ra chỉ có thể chính mình bò lên trên đi.

Hắn tay chân cùng sử dụng, phí rất nhiều sức lực mới bò đến thân cây trung gian, duỗi tay chiết mấy chi còn ở nụ hoa đãi phóng nụ hoa sau, lại dễ như trở bàn tay rơi xuống đất.

Đột nhiên, một cổ kỳ quái cảm giác bò mãn toàn thân.

Bạch long đột nhiên xoay người, đồng tử co chặt.

Rách nát dưới mái hiên, một cái tóc trắng xoá lão cung nữ đứng ở chỗ đó.

Một đôi mắt cùng hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

Thật lâu chưa từng dời đi.

Bạch long hoàn hồn sau vội đi qua đi.

“Bà bà, ta chỉ là chiết mấy chi đào hoa”.

Hắn đem trước mắt lão giả coi như vẫn luôn tĩnh tâm bảo dưỡng cây hoa đào người.

Lão cung nữ nhìn bạch long, lại nhìn nhìn hắn trong tay hoa, già nua thanh âm vang lên.

“Ta cũng chỉ là đến xem thôi”.

Vẩn đục mắt nhìn hướng đào hoa, xẹt qua một tia hoài niệm.

Bạch long thư khẩu khí, nguyên lai là sợ bóng sợ gió một hồi.

“Ngươi chiết đào hoa…… Là muốn tặng cho người mình thích sao?”.

Lão cung nữ cười hỏi.

“Hắn là ta người yêu thương”.

Là tưởng cả đời ở bên nhau, vĩnh viễn đều không xa rời nhau người.

Bạch long ngượng ngùng nói, gãi gãi đầu, làm như ngượng ngùng.

Hắn nhìn trong tay đào hoa, cảm thấy tựa như người kia trên mặt cười.

“Tử anh…… Hẳn là sẽ thực thích đi!”.

Hãy còn lẩm bẩm nói.

Không nghĩ tới trước mắt lão cung nữ sắc mặt biến đổi, đáy mắt tinh quang hiện lên.

“Tử anh? Là tử anh công tử sao?”.

Bạch long bỗng dưng nhìn về phía nàng, thấy đối phương phản ứng như thế mãnh liệt, có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng vẫn là gật gật đầu.

Lão cung nữ vẩn đục tròng mắt dần dần ướt át, chảy nước mắt, cái này làm cho bạch long bất ngờ.

“Bà bà nhận thức tử anh!!”.

Hắn kinh hô.

Lão cung nữ trầm mặc hồi lâu, mới nói.

“Tử anh mới vừa vào cung thời điểm, là ta cái này lão thái bà ở chiếu cố hắn”.

Hai mắt lâm vào hồi ức, suy nghĩ trở lại quá khứ.

Khi đó, tử anh mới vừa vào Đường Cung, hoàng đế xem nàng ở trong cung tư lịch nhiều tuổi nhất, toại làm nàng đi chăm sóc tử anh công tử.

Ngay từ đầu, Tần Di chỉ biết cái kia chưa bao giờ gặp qua thiếu niên là bệ hạ ân nhân cứu mạng, cũng đem bệ hạ đưa về Đường Cung.

Tần Di vẫn luôn đều nhớ rõ, kia đầy trời đào hoa, còn có đứng ở dưới tàng cây như tiên thiếu niên, chỉ liếc mắt một cái, đó là phong hoa tuyệt đại.

Thiếu niên một đôi mặt mày luôn là ôn nhu, miệng thực ngọt, luôn là đang cười, tính tình hoạt bát cực kỳ, cũng chưa bao giờ đem nàng coi như nô tỳ đối đãi, vẫn luôn đều kêu nàng Tần bà bà.

Mà hoàng đế lại là thích nhất xem hắn dáng vẻ này, tùy ý hắn ở Đường Cung khắp nơi tán loạn.

Hai người thường xuyên ở bên nhau tản bộ, dùng bữa.

Tần Di giật mình phát hiện, chỉ cần cùng tử anh công tử ở bên nhau, bệ hạ trên mặt luôn là cười thập phần thoải mái, chút nào không thấy các triều thần trong miệng theo như lời như vậy hỉ nộ vô thường.

Thiếu niên tươi cười, là nàng chứng kiến quá nhất ấm áp tươi cười.

Phảng phất chỉ cần hắn cười, ngươi liền sẽ cầm lòng không đậu muốn đem trên đời này tốt nhất đều phủng đến trước mặt hắn.

Này bình tĩnh tường hòa hết thảy, thẳng đến ba tháng sau, tử anh công tử nói phải rời khỏi Đường Cung khi, mai một, kết thúc.

Bệ hạ thình lình xảy ra lửa giận, Tần Di không có dự đoán được, cũng không nghĩ tới đối phương vì lưu lại tử anh công tử, cư nhiên sẽ làm ra loại chuyện này.

Kia lúc sau, bệ hạ liên tục vài thiên đều không có đến thăm quá tử anh công tử, cũng không hề làm tử anh công tử bước ra cửa cung một bước.

Tần Di là ở đưa trà thời điểm nghe thấy được trong cung điện, bệ hạ cùng người nào nói chuyện thanh âm.

Người kia tự xưng bần đạo.

Nàng cẩn thận tưởng tượng, hứa chính là trước đó không lâu bệ hạ triệu nhập Đường Cung vị kia đạo sĩ.

Tần Di đứng ở ngoài cửa, từng câu từng chữ đều nghe rành mạch.

Thẳng đến……

Bệ hạ, thế nhưng tính toán vĩnh viễn đem tử anh công tử cầm tù ở Đường Cung!!

Tần Di bưng khay, đứng ở ngoài điện, đầy mặt khiếp sợ.

Nàng vội vàng trở lại tử anh công tử nơi cung điện, đem hết thảy đều đúng sự thật báo cho.

Tử anh công tử khó có thể tin ánh mắt, hiện giờ còn rõ ràng trước mắt.

Tần Di không nghĩ đi quản bệ hạ vì cái gì muốn tìm đạo sĩ tới vây khốn tử anh công tử, cũng không nghĩ quản trước mắt thiếu niên này hay không phi người.

Nàng lung tung thu thập một ít đồ vật, sau đó một phen kéo thiếu niên tay hướng ngoài điện chạy tới.

Nàng ở Đường Cung đãi cả đời, nhất quen thuộc các nơi đường nhỏ, đi đều là ngắn nhất nhất lối tắt.

Bệ hạ nếu là trở lại cung điện, chắc chắn phát hiện tử anh công tử không ở, mà y theo bệ hạ tính cách, tuyệt đối sẽ phái người khắp nơi lùng bắt, canh giữ ở Đường Cung sở hữu xuất khẩu.

Cho nên, bọn họ chỉ có thông qua duy nhất không có gác thành lâu cửa cung, mới có thể đi ra ngoài.

Bọn họ chuyển qua rất nhiều giao lộ, đi ngang qua rất nhiều cung điện lầu các.

Thẳng đến chạy quá cuối cùng một cái điểm cong.

Màu son đại môn ánh vào mi mắt.

Tần Di nắm tử anh, đi bước một hướng kia nói cung khuyết chạy tới.

Tần Di tuổi già sức yếu, chạy thời gian dài như vậy, tự nhiên sẽ thở hổn hển vô lực.

Mà sớm đã thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi nàng, vừa mới chạy vài bước, liền ngã trên mặt đất.

Tử anh hoảng sợ, vội vàng muốn nâng dậy nàng.

Nàng lại tránh ra tử anh tay, hô.

“…… Liền nhanh, đi mau, đi mau!!”.

Chỉ kém vài bước, liền kém vài bước.

Rời đi nơi này.

Trước mắt thiếu niên hẳn là thuộc về thiên địa, không nên bị cả đời vây ở này lồng giam bên trong, nàng nhìn hơn phân nửa đời này cao cao cung tường nội lục đục với nhau, tranh đấu gay gắt.

Nàng không đành lòng, không đành lòng tử anh cũng trở thành bị người tính kế vật hi sinh.

Mặc dù có hoàng đế sủng ái, nhưng hắn là cái nam tử, người trong thiên hạ sẽ không trách cứ cái kia ủng ngồi vạn dặm giang sơn nam nhân, chỉ biết đem đầu mâu nhắm ngay hắn, nhất biến biến thóa mạ khiển trách.

Bọn họ sẽ không biết sự tình chân tướng, sẽ không biết nam nhân kia là cỡ nào ti tiện.

Bọn họ chỉ biết cấp tử anh khấu thượng đỉnh đầu nam sủng danh hiệu, làm hắn trở thành ngàn vạn người chán ghét mị thượng họa quốc người.

Tử anh hốc mắt ướt át, nhìn chiếu cố hắn suốt ba tháng Tần bà bà, nhấp môi không nói, cuối cùng là quay đầu hướng màu son cung khuyết chạy tới.

“Đứng lại!!”.

Phía sau truy binh tiếng la rung trời.

Tử anh cắn răng, không có quay đầu lại.

Hắn nhìn gần trong gang tấc tường thành, đáy mắt xẹt qua một tia vui sướng, sau đó vươn tay.

Nhưng ngay sau đó, một cổ kịch liệt ra sức đánh ở trên tay hắn.

Tử anh đồng tử cứng lại, thấu xương đau thổi quét toàn thân.

Hắn thét chói tai, che lại huyết nhục mơ hồ mu bàn tay, té ngã trên mặt đất.

Một đạo trận pháp hiện lên, bao phủ toàn bộ Đường Cung.

Ngăn cách sở hữu.

Tử anh khiếp sợ nhìn trận pháp, trong lòng bỗng dưng trào ra tuyệt vọng.

Hắn biết…… Chính mình rốt cuộc vô pháp rời đi nơi này.

Trong mắt nước mắt bỗng dưng rơi xuống.

“Tử anh……”.

Quen thuộc giọng nam từ phía sau truyền đến.

Tần Di nửa quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, cặp kia thêu chỉ vàng ủng đen, từng bước một đi tới, tiếng bước chân tựa như trọng tạc nện ở trong lòng.

Nàng trơ mắt nhìn nam nhân lướt qua chính mình, hướng tử anh đi đến, nàng tưởng mở miệng nói cái gì đó, lại như ngạnh ở hầu.

Nam nhân đi đến tử anh bên người, chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống.

Ôn nhu nói: “Tử anh……”.

Tử anh trong lòng đột nhiên chấn động, quay đầu nhìn về phía đối phương, nhìn kia chỉ duỗi hướng chính mình tay, nhanh chóng lui ra phía sau.

“…… Đừng tới đây!!”.

Hắn hô to.

Tử anh đối cái này đã từng ở quen thuộc bất quá người, lần đầu tiên sinh ra sợ hãi.

Ngay cả cặp kia nhìn chính mình mắt, trong đó tình cảm, đều làm hắn muốn tránh né.

Cuối cùng, tử anh vẫn là bị mang theo trở về.

Mà nàng vốn là bởi vì chuyện này bị hạ lệnh xử tử, nếu không phải tử anh vì nàng cầu tình, bệ hạ lại như thế nào phóng nàng một con đường sống.

Chỉ là kia lúc sau, nàng liền rốt cuộc vô pháp nhìn thấy tử anh.

Nàng khi đó vốn là đã qua tuổi sáu mươi, hiện tại thủ này một phương vứt đi sân, cũng bất quá là muốn dùng một loại khác phương thức bảo vệ cho cái kia thiếu niên.

Sau đó tự sinh tự diệt.

“Cái này vứt đi sân…… Chính là năm đó tử anh mới vừa vào cung khi trụ địa phương, mà này viên cây hoa đào…… Cũng là hắn năm đó thân thủ trồng trọt hạ, hiện giờ đã qua tám năm nhiều, cảnh còn người mất, lại chỉ có nó còn như nhau vãng tích, không biết hôm nay hôm nào………”.

Thở dài một tiếng, thật lâu sau, lão cung nữ câu lũ bối, xoay người rời đi.

Mấy chi đào hoa rơi xuống đất, lây dính bùn đất, đã không có khả năng bị xem xét.

Bạch long run rẩy xuống tay, đã là rơi lệ đầy mặt.

Chương 9

Đêm lạnh như nước, canh thâm lộ trọng.

Tuy rằng cửa điện nhắm chặt, nhưng bạch long vẫn là đem cái ở bọn họ trên người chăn triều thượng gom lại.

Tử anh từ ngủ say sau liền vẫn luôn chưa tỉnh, mà bạch long cũng không có đánh thức hắn.

Bọn họ cứ như vậy cho nhau ôm, cầm tay tương nắm, hưởng thụ này được đến không dễ một lát ôn tồn.

Ngón tay khẽ vuốt dán ở hắn ngực gian khuôn mặt.

Dựa theo Tần bà bà theo như lời, tử anh là bị này Đường Cung trung trận pháp khó khăn, mà kia bao phủ cả tòa hoàng cung trận pháp, tám chín phần mười đó là từ năm đó hoàng đế triệu tiến cung trung đạo sĩ thiết hạ.

Suốt tám năm thời gian, tử anh bị nhốt ở Đường Cung suốt tám năm.

Mỗi thời mỗi khắc, hắn đến tột cùng là như thế nào chịu đựng tới, bạch long thật sự không dám tưởng.

Nhưng hắn lại có thể minh bạch, tử anh là như thế nào đi bước một mất đi tươi cười, mất đi hy vọng, lại đem này hết thảy hết thảy hóa thành tuyệt vọng, cho đến tâm chết.

Bạch long thậm chí có thể xuyên thấu qua này đó, nhìn đến tử anh ở mỗi một cái lạnh lẽo tựa băng ban đêm, cuộn tròn, run rẩy, đem sở hữu tuyệt vọng cùng thống khổ toàn bộ nuốt xuống.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú trong lòng ngực người, một cái chứa đầy tình yêu khẽ hôn dừng ở tử anh trên môi, chuồn chuồn lướt nước giống nhau.

Nhưng hiện tại không giống nhau, tử anh có hắn.

Bọn họ ở lẫn nhau linh hồn chỗ sâu trong khắc dấu thượng đối phương tên, vĩnh viễn đều không thể bị hủy diệt, tiêu trừ.

Trừ phi…… Chết.

Sáng sớm, ngoài điện ánh bình minh xuyên thấu qua song cửa sổ ánh vào, đem bên trong nhiễm một tầng ấm áp màu sắc.

Khẽ run lông mi vũ giật giật, mi mắt mở, hắc đồng trung hình như có điểm điểm quang ảnh, đem bạch long ngủ say mặt thu hết đáy mắt.

Tử anh nâng lên khóe môi, nhìn bạch long sau một hồi lặng lẽ đứng dậy xuống giường giường.

Hắn quang chân, không có mặc giày, từng bước một đạp lên lạnh băng gạch thượng, trên mặt lại không có một tia không khoẻ.

Ráng màu phô tán ở chân trên lưng, chỉ cảm thấy ấm áp hòa hợp.

Hắn đứng ở tẩm điện trung ương, nhìn chằm chằm trên mặt đất phân cách thành mấy khối quang, lẳng lặng nhìn.

Hai tay tự sau thắt lưng xuyên qua, đem tử anh vòng lấy, ấm áp hơi thở phun ở bên gáy, có chút ngứa.

“Suy nghĩ cái gì?”.

Bạch long nhẹ giọng nói.

Hắn mới vừa tỉnh liền thấy bên người người không ở, tức khắc kinh hoảng không thôi, ai ngờ quay đầu liền thấy tử anh đứng ở nơi này.

Tử anh cầm bên hông tay, bỗng dưng xoay người, cùng bạch long mặt đối mặt nhìn lẫn nhau.

Hắn trong mắt cảm xúc bạch long xem không hiểu lắm, lại cũng chưa từng mở miệng.

Hồi lâu, trước mắt đôi môi đóng mở, nói ra một câu.

Đương bạch long thấy rõ tử anh nói gì đó khi, đồng tử bỗng dưng đình trệ.

Câu nói kia là.

“Bạch long…… Muốn ta đi!”.

Mà liền ở bạch long hãy còn hãm khiếp sợ là lúc, tử anh đã ngửa đầu hôn lên tới.

Bạch long bỗng dưng hoàn hồn, bắt lấy tử anh cánh tay đem này tách ra.

Tử anh đáy mắt nghi hoặc, khó hiểu hỏi.

“Bạch long, ngươi không nghĩ muốn ta sao!”.

Vì cái gì muốn đẩy ra hắn?

Bọn họ lưỡng tình tương duyệt không phải sao?

Bạch long đỏ bừng một khuôn mặt, nhìn tử anh lược hiện mê mang mắt.

Hắn liền biết, tử anh kỳ thật căn bản không hiểu này đại biểu cái gì.

“Tử anh…… Ngươi… Ngươi còn không hiểu……”.

Bạch long thất thố đứt quãng nói, khó được nói lắp, sau đó thấy tử anh vành mắt đỏ, nháy mắt im tiếng không nói.

“Ngươi không phải…… Không phải yêu ta sao!”.

Ủy khuất tiếng nói truyền vào bạch long lỗ tai, kêu hắn trong lòng căng thẳng, tức khắc hô: “Ta đương nhiên ái ngươi, ta……”.

“Ta cũng ái ngươi!”.

Tử anh hàm chứa ý cười nói đánh gãy bạch long.

Bạch long nhất thời sửng sốt, nhìn cặp kia trong mắt cảm xúc.

Hắn mới hiểu được, tử anh là nghiêm túc.

Hắn là thật sự tưởng cùng hắn…… Chân chân chính chính ở bên nhau.

Không biết vì sao, bạch long trong lòng bi thương.

Hắn nhìn tử anh, một tay đem này lại lần nữa ôm chặt.

Bọn họ…… Như thế nào sẽ ái như thế thật cẩn thận.

“Hảo!”.

Tử anh nghe bên tai nói, rốt cuộc cười.

Điểm nơi này

Mặt trời lên cao, bạch long khẽ hôn này tử anh lông mi điểm điểm nước mắt.

Hắn biết, hắn cùng tử anh rốt cuộc chân chân chính chính ở bên nhau.

Thế gian này, không còn có cái gì có thể đem bọn họ tách ra.

Vĩnh viễn.

Bạch long cùng tử anh mười ngón tay đan vào nhau.

Ngay cả chưởng văn đều dán sát vô phùng.

Phảng phất mệnh trung chú định.

Bạch long từng nghe người ta nói quá, có được loại này chưởng văn hai người, đó là đời đời kiếp kiếp đều sẽ không tách ra.

Chỉ niệm một người, cộng này bạc đầu.

Chương 10

Không trung mây đen giăng đầy, tí tách tí tách mưa nhỏ.

Tử anh đứng ở dưới mái hiên, chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn, phóng nhãn nhìn lại, tầng tầng cầu thang hạ đều có thị vệ gác.

Hắn trong mắt vô bi vô hỉ, hoàng đế hành động làm hắn cảm thấy buồn cười.

Hai tháng trước, hoàng đế đột nhiên hạ lệnh điều trong cung thủ vệ đem nơi này vây quanh lên, không hề làm hắn bước ra nơi đây một bước.

Tử anh cũng không để ý này đó, tương phản, hắn rất phối hợp.

Hắn hiện tại nhất quan tâm nhất để ý, là mặt khác một sự kiện.

Cũng không biết là nghĩ tới cái gì, tử anh câu môi cười, ánh mắt bỗng dưng nhu hòa xuống dưới.

“Tử anh……”.

Phía sau truyền đến bạch long thanh âm, tử anh xoay người đi qua đi.

Hắn hiện tại…… Đã không còn là một người.

Bạch long dở khóc dở cười nhìn tử anh bên môi bánh tiết, duỗi tay hủy diệt, cười hỏi: “Như thế nào đột nhiên nghĩ đến ăn cái này?”.

Tử anh mấy ngày trước đây nói cho hắn đột nhiên muốn ăn ngoài cung quả mơ bánh, hắn liền ra cung mua chút mang về tới.

Tử anh ý cười doanh doanh xem bạch long, cũng không trả lời, cho hắn trong miệng cũng tắc một tiểu khối.

Bạch long chưa bao giờ gặp qua tử anh như thế tính trẻ con bộ dáng, chỉ cảm thấy đáy lòng dâng lên một cổ mềm mại ấm áp.

Hắn đi đến bàn biên đổ một chén nước, sau đó xoay người, lại thấy tử anh một tay che lại bụng, quả mơ bánh lăn xuống mặt đất, mày ninh, trên mặt biểu tình rõ ràng không thế nào hảo.

Bạch long trong tay cái ly rời tay mà ra, ba lượng chạy bộ đến tử anh trước mặt, gấp giọng nói: “Làm sao vậy!! Có phải hay không nơi nào không thoải mái?”.

Tử anh vốn định nói chính mình không có việc gì, nhưng từ nhỏ bụng dâng lên kia cổ đau đớn căn bản vô pháp bỏ qua, hắn không cấm nhắm mắt lại, cắn môi dưới, cố nén đứt quãng nói: “Bạch long…… Kêu thái y…… Mau kêu thái y……”.

Bạch long đồng tử đình trệ, nhìn thần trí đã gần đến mơ hồ không rõ, ngã vào trong lòng ngực tử anh, sắc mặt đột nhiên biến đổi, hô lớn: “Tử anh…… Tử anh……”. Hắn bế lên sắc mặt tái nhợt, trên trán tất cả đều là mồ hôi tử anh, vội vàng gọi.

Tử anh chưa từng đáp lại, như cũ bế khẩn hai mắt, che lại bụng, một cái tay khác nắm chặt bạch long vạt áo trước quần áo: “…………”. Có lẽ là đau quá lợi hại, nói không ra lời.

Bạch long đáy lòng chợt căng thẳng, quay đầu liền hướng ngoài điện hô: “Người tới! Mau tới người!!”.

Ngoài cửa phụ trách trông coi một người thị vệ đi vào tới.

“Mau đi kêu thái y……”. Bạch long thấy người tới, vội hô lớn.

Ai ngờ thị vệ lại có chút chần chờ không chừng, như cũ quỳ không dậy nổi thân, bệ hạ nói làm cho bọn họ thủ, bọn họ có thể nào thiện li chức thủ.

Bạch long chỉ cảm thấy lồng ngực lửa giận tán loạn, ngày thường ôn hòa sắc mặt như nay lại có chút dữ tợn, lạnh giọng hô: “Đường hoàng chỉ cho các ngươi bảo vệ cho nơi này, các ngươi tốt nhất không cần làm cái gì dư thừa sự, còn không mau đi!!”.

Thị vệ làm như bị bừng tỉnh giống nhau, vội hành lễ liền hướng phía ngoài chạy đi.

Bạch long quay đầu lại, hai mắt nhìn chằm chằm tử anh, dùng tay áo lau đi trên mặt hắn hãn: “Tử anh, thái y lập tức liền tới rồi, thực mau liền tới rồi”.

Lòng tràn đầy nôn nóng không chỗ tàng, bạch long chỉ có thể ở thái y còn chưa tới trong khoảng thời gian này nội lẳng lặng chờ đợi, nhìn tử anh liền môi đều bắt đầu trắng bệch. Hắn phủ lên tử anh bắt lấy chính mình vạt áo trước cái tay kia, gắt gao cầm, nhất biến biến ở bên tai hắn nhẹ giọng trấn an.

Chỉ là thái y còn chưa chờ tới, chờ tới lại là một cái khách không mời mà đến.

“Tử anh như thế nào, có nặng lắm không!!”. Một thân triều phục hoàng đế bước nhanh đi vào trong điện, nghĩ đến là vừa hạ lâm triều.

Hoàng đế mới vừa nghe đến trông coi người tới báo, liền lập tức lui triều, phái bên người gần hầu chạy nhanh đi Thái Y Viện gọi người, chính mình đi trước tới rồi.

Bạch long cũng không thèm nhìn tới, chỉ âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: “Tử anh không nghĩ thấy ngươi!”.

Như thế rõ ràng có chứa đuổi đi chi ý nói, làm hoàng đế bỗng dưng dừng lại bước chân, định tại chỗ giống nhau, không dám trở lên trước.

Hoàng đế nhìn bạch long trong lòng ngực cường chống tử anh, ngạnh sinh sinh ngăn chặn chính mình muốn đi vào nhìn xem khát vọng.

Hắn nhìn sau một lúc lâu, rồi sau đó tự giễu cười, chỉ có đầy ngập chua xót chồng chất như núi, cuối cùng, lại chỉ phải chậm rãi xoay người, tiểu bước hướng ngoài điện đi đến.

Hắn làm như vậy nhiều thương tổn tử anh sự, tử anh đã sớm sẽ không lại tha thứ hắn, hoàng đế tuy rằng trong lòng minh bạch, nhưng hắn chính là không muốn buông tay, không muốn xá đi đã từng được đến quá ấm áp, chẳng sợ tử anh chính miệng nói qua cũng không yêu hắn.

Qua hồi lâu, gần người hầu khác sườn hành lang gấp khúc từ từ đi tới, phía sau đi theo một vị lão thái y: “Bệ hạ, thái y tới”.

Hoàng đế không có đi xem, ánh mắt viễn thị phía trước, trầm giọng nói: “Nếu có cái gì sai lầm, trẫm bắt ngươi là hỏi”. Như cũ uy nghiêm không thể mạo phạm.

Gần hầu chỉ đem đầu áp càng thấp, thẳng đi vào trong điện, mà phía sau lão thái y lại là cả người run lên, nơm nớp lo sợ đi theo đi vào.

Hắn đi đến mép giường, tháo xuống hòm thuốc, vì tử anh bắt mạch hỏi khám.

Bạch long nắm chặt tử anh không cái tay kia, nhìn thái y trên mặt biểu tình.

Chờ đợi thời gian không thể nghi ngờ là dày vò.

Đặc biệt là ở lão thái y nguyên bản bình thản mặt đột nhiên biến đổi khi, như vậy biểu tình, giống như là gặp cái gì khó có thể tin sự tình giống nhau, bạch long tâm, chợt trầm xuống: “Tử anh rốt cuộc thế nào!!”.

Thái y đình trệ vẩn đục đồng tử bỗng nhiên giật giật, cuống quít lấy lại tinh thần, nhìn về phía bạch long, vừa vặn thoáng nhìn hai người gắt gao tương nắm tay, sau đó đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa vẫn luôn đứng, đưa lưng về phía bên trong hoàng đế.

Người này dám…… Dám……

Trong lòng bắt đầu bồn chồn, lão thái y không cấm nuốt nuốt nước miếng, thật cẩn thận nói: “Không có việc gì, không có việc gì”. Sau đó xoa xoa cái trán không biết khi nào tẩm ra hãn.

Hắn tuy rằng ngoài miệng là không có việc gì, nhưng bạch long nhìn ra đối phương trên mặt không thích hợp, ánh mắt vừa nhíu, đang muốn mở miệng hỏi lại.

Nhưng vào lúc này, lão thái y đang chuẩn bị đứng dậy rời đi, còn chưa xoay người đột nhiên đã bị một bàn tay bắt lấy ống tay áo.

“Tử anh!!”. Bạch long nhìn về phía không biết khi nào đã mở hai mắt tử anh, kinh hô.

Lão thái y đáy mắt cứng lại, vội xem qua đi, đập vào mắt đó là tử anh có chứa vài phần cầu xin mắt, còn có rất nhỏ lắc đầu động tác.

Hắn ở cầu hắn!!

Cả tòa cung điện nhất thời yên tĩnh, lão thái y nhìn bắt lấy chính mình cái tay kia, hoảng loạn tâm đắc lấy chậm rãi trầm ổn xuống dưới.

Hắn bừng tỉnh nhớ tới, trước mắt thiếu niên này thân bất do kỷ, cùng với tiền triều mọi người chỉ trích cùng chửi rủa.

Nhưng những người đó lại như thế nào biết, là bọn họ bệ hạ một hai phải đem này cường lưu bên người, huỷ hoại người này cả đời.

Năm đó cung đình bí sự, hắn cũng có điều nghe thấy, mà cùng hiện giờ mọi người nghe được hoàn toàn chính là hai cái bất đồng chuyện xưa.

Hắn sở dĩ không tin hiện nay nghe đồn việc, bất quá là bởi vì ở năm đó, hắn cùng trước mắt vị trí này anh công tử từng có gặp mặt một lần, tuy rằng chỉ là cơ duyên xảo hợp hạ trộm xem qua liếc mắt một cái, nhưng kia cũng đủ để chứng thực người này cũng không phải ngoại giới nói như vậy.

Lão thái y yên lặng một lát, hạ giọng nói: “Tử anh công tử chính là thật sự nghĩ kỹ rồi?”.

Nghĩ kỹ rồi? Tưởng hảo cái gì?

Bạch long trong lòng nhảy dựng, khó hiểu nhìn về phía tử anh, lại thấy hắn ánh mắt là chưa bao giờ từng có nghiêm túc.

Thấy tử anh khẽ gật đầu, lão thái y than nhẹ một tiếng: “Thôi thôi, lão hủ đều là muốn li cung về quê người, liền bọn anh công tử lần này đi!”. Hắn làm suốt 50 nhiều năm thái y, tôn thừa sư phó dạy bảo, này một đời chỉ cứu người, huống chi……

Hắn nhìn tử anh sắc mặt tái nhợt, lại có chứa cảm kích đôi mắt, không khỏi có chút thương tiếc chi tình sinh ra, hắn tôn tử cũng là như vậy tuổi đại a!

“Đa tạ!”. Tử anh lúc này mới buông lỏng tay.

Hắn biết, có lẽ chuyện này sẽ cho lão nhân này gia mang đến tai hoạ, nhưng hắn không thể không làm như vậy, không thể không.

“Lão hủ sẽ đi cùng bệ hạ nói tử anh công tử bất quá là ăn hỏng rồi đồ vật, ngày mai lại tự mình bốc thuốc đưa lại đây, nghĩ đến bệ hạ sẽ không cự tuyệt”. Lão thái y rũ mắt âm thầm suy tư, cái này lý do cũng xác thật không giả, tử anh công tử thật là ăn sai rồi đồ vật mới đau bụng khó nhịn. Đến nỗi phương thuốc sao? Hắn liền không cần viết, không khỏi có người phát hiện trong đó bí mật, cành mẹ đẻ cành con, đến lúc đó ương cập đã có thể không ngừng bọn họ những người này.

Ngày hôm sau buổi trưa, lão thái y xác như hắn hôm qua theo như lời, tự mình tiến đến đưa dược.

Đem trong tay dẫn theo mấy xâu gói thuốc giao cho bạch long sau, hắn trầm thấp thanh âm nói: “Này dược cần đến một ngày uống một lần, ngươi muốn xem hắn uống xong mới được, nhớ kỹ, ngươi đến tự mình ngao dược, không thể làm cung nữ hoặc là thái giám xuống tay, đến nỗi dược tra liền càng không thể để cho người khác phát hiện, ngươi đừng hỏi, đây cũng là vì tử anh công tử, về sau…… Ngươi liền sẽ minh bạch”. Lão thái y lời nói thấm thía nói xong, nhìn bạch long ánh mắt hình như có nó hàm ý tàng trong đó.

“Đúng rồi, kia quả mơ bánh tính lạnh, về sau đừng lại cho hắn ăn, ta nơi này có một trương đơn tử, này đó đều là hắn gần nhất không thể đụng vào đồ vật”. Lão thái y từ tay áo móc ra một trương giấy.

Bạch long tiếp nhận, nhìn trên giấy rậm rạp tự, sau đó hướng đối phương trịnh trọng chuyện lạ nói tạ.

Lão thái y xua tay lắc đầu, rồi sau đó xoay người rời đi.

Uống dược thời điểm, bạch long liền ở tử anh bên cạnh, nhìn hắn cầm chén dược một chút một chút uống xong.

Tử anh nhắm mắt, dựa vào bạch long trên người thiển miên.

Đem tử anh bên mái sợi tóc bát đến nhĩ sau, bạch long nhẹ giọng hỏi: “Tử anh…… Ngươi hôm qua cùng thái y nói những lời này đó, là có ý tứ gì?”.

Tử anh đến tột cùng nghĩ kỹ rồi cái gì? Vì sao lại không đối hắn nói?

Trong lòng ngực người chậm rãi mở hai mắt, ngẩng mặt, hai người bốn mắt tương đối.

Tử anh bỗng dưng cười, cả người có vẻ càng thêm ôn hòa, nói: “Về sau…… Ngươi liền sẽ đã biết”.

Không biết vì sao, bạch long tổng cảm thấy hiện tại tử anh thực vui vẻ, hơn nữa là phi thường vui vẻ cái loại này.

Hắn nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, nếu tử anh muốn về sau lại nói cho hắn, kia hắn cũng liền không ở hỏi, chờ đến tử anh tưởng nói thời điểm, hắn tự nhiên sẽ biết.

Bạch long tức khắc yên lòng, cúi đầu ở hắn trên môi in lại một nụ hôn, nhẹ giọng nói: “Hảo! Ta đây chờ kia một ngày đã đến……”.

“Tử anh, ta chờ lát nữa khả năng muốn đi ra ngoài một chuyến, thực mau liền sẽ trở về, ngươi nếu là mệt nhọc liền trước ngủ, không cần chờ ta”. Trầm mặc hồi lâu, bạch long bỗng nhiên nói.

Tử anh ở nửa tỉnh nửa ngủ gian gật gật đầu, lại ở bạch long bên cổ cọ cọ, loại này cử chỉ tuy rằng ở trước kia cũng có, nhưng chưa bao giờ như như vậy hàm chứa nồng đậm quyến luyến cùng ỷ lại.

Bạch long nhìn hắn ánh mắt càng thêm ôn nhu, đem người phóng nằm thẳng, giúp hắn đắp chăn đàng hoàng sau, xoay người rời đi.

Hắn bước ra cung điện thời điểm, phụ trách trông coi thị vệ không một người ngăn trở, hoàng đế hạ lệnh là lúc liền nói rõ quá, làm cho bọn họ cô đơn thủ tử anh công tử, cho nên cũng liền không đi quản bạch long.

Bạch long dọc theo hành lang gấp khúc một đường hướng nam, hắn đi rồi thật lâu, thẳng đến thấy một tòa đèn đuốc sáng trưng tiểu đạo quan khi mới dừng lại.

Không có viết lưu niệm, càng không có bảng hiệu, chính là một tòa vô danh nho nhỏ đạo quan.

Ban đêm nồng đậm đám sương che đậy mái hiên tứ giác đấu củng, vô cớ sinh ra vài phần lạnh run lạnh lẽo.

Bạch long nhớ tới chính mình mấy ngày trước đây đi tìm Tần bà bà, hướng nàng hỏi thăm năm đó bị hoàng đế triệu nhập Đường Cung trung, vị kia đạo sĩ rơi xuống, biết được hắn nguyên lai vẫn luôn đều ở tại Đường Cung, hoàng đế lúc ấy còn sai người vì này kiến tạo một tòa đạo quan.

Bạch long nhìn trước mắt này tòa tiểu nhân đáng thương đạo quan, đáy lòng chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười đến cực điểm.

Hoàng đế làm những cái đó sự đều là nhận không ra người, một phương diện hắn muốn dựa vào người nọ đem tử anh vây khốn, về phương diện khác hắn lại không nghĩ làm người biết chính mình ti tiện hành vi, cho nên hắn không có phóng người nọ ra cung, mà là mệnh công nhân vì này kiến tạo một tòa đạo quan, nghĩ đến hẳn là vội vã kiến tạo ra tới, cho nên mới thoạt nhìn như thế đơn sơ.

Đến nỗi vì cái gì là tại như vậy hẻo lánh địa phương.

Này không khó đoán, hoàng đế mỗi thấy hắn một lần, liền sẽ nhớ tới chính mình đã từng đã làm sự tình, là hỏi, có vị nào hoàng đế sẽ lần lượt vạch trần chính mình gièm pha.

Nhưng làm bạch long nhất cảm thấy buồn cười, chính là trước mắt này tòa đơn sơ tiểu quan.

Liền vì này đó?!

Hắn liền đem tử anh vây khốn suốt tám năm.

Bạch long nắm chặt song quyền, hắn hôm nay tới, chính là tốt biết cởi bỏ trận thuật biện pháp.

Hắn nhấc chân đi vào đạo quan.

Tiến vào cổng vòm sau, hai sườn đồng chất đèn giá thượng điểm vật dễ cháy, từ xà nhà đỉnh căng hình trụ đem này chia làm mấy bài, hai cái hình tròn xà nhà thượng treo hoàng giảng đạo cờ, này thượng viết tám chữ.

Bên phải thêu thanh tịnh vô vi, bên trái còn lại là ly cảnh ngồi quên.

Bạch long chỉ liếc mắt một cái, liền lướt qua sảnh ngoài hướng nhất đi đến.

Ập vào trước mặt huân sương mù lượn lờ, sặc mũi hương khói vị làm hắn mày nhăn lại.

Bạch long phóng nhãn nhìn lại, đồng tử cứng lại, chỉ thấy một cái người mặc đạo phục, sơ Đạo gia búi tóc nam nhân ngồi ngay ngắn với đệm mềm phía trên. Trước mặt hắn bàn phía trên phóng một tôn tiểu lư hương, bên trong cắm tam căn tế hương, mỗi căn khoảng thời gian bằng nhau.

Lúc này bạch long, bất quá cự người nọ vài bước xa, lại không tiến lên.

Người nọ trong miệng lẩm bẩm bỗng nhiên đình chỉ, qua hồi lâu, mới cũng không quay đầu lại nói: “Người tới người nào, lại vì sao mà đến”. Hắn thanh âm tang thương mà ám ách.

“Vì tử anh!”. Bạch long trên mặt trầm ổn, đạm nhiên nói.

Người nọ bóng dáng bỗng dưng cứng đờ, vạn không nghĩ tới hắn này cũ nát cư trú nơi hôm nay sẽ có người tới, càng không nghĩ tới người tới mở ra liền nói ra một cái làm hắn khiếp sợ quen thuộc tên.

Khô da giống nhau đôi tay hơi hơi đánh run, người nọ thật lâu sau lúc sau mới nói: “Tử anh công tử…… Còn hảo……”. Hắn ngữ khí mang theo một loại thật cẩn thận, như là thử, trong đó lại hỗn loạn một khác trương cảm xúc.

Bạch long sắc mặt bất biến: “Bị nhốt tại đây Đường Cung suốt tám năm, ngươi cho rằng…… Tử anh có khỏe không!”.

Hắn rất bình tĩnh, nói ra nói cũng là lãnh.

Hắn không nghĩ vì cái này người sai lầm cảm thấy tức giận, hắn chỉ là vì tử anh nhiều năm như vậy sở chịu khổ, cảm thấy khổ sở, cảm thấy thống khổ.

Người nọ ngẩng đầu, nhìn không trung sương khói, gằn từng chữ: “Năm đó…… Nếu không phải bần đạo ham vinh hoa phú quý, vì có thể trở nên nổi bật, tử anh công tử…… Cũng sẽ không bị nhốt tại đây Đường Cung trung suốt tám năm lâu”.

Hắn tội nghiệt, dù cho muôn lần chết, cũng không thể chuộc đi.

Bạch long trong mắt hiện lên một tia hận ý: “Đúng vậy! Nếu không phải các ngươi, tử anh liền sẽ không sống như vậy thống khổ”.

“Bần đạo tự biết nghiệp chướng nặng nề, nhiều năm như vậy tới, ngày ngày đêm đêm đều không được an bình”.

Hắn biết, người tới đó là hắn vì chính mình đã từng hành động, có thể chuộc đi một chút tội nghiệt cơ hội.

Người nọ chống đầu gối, một tay đỡ mà, run run rẩy rẩy xoay người, bước đi tập tễnh hướng đi bạch long.

Bạch long lúc này mới phát hiện hắn trong tay cầm một cái nho nhỏ hộp gấm.

Người nọ đi đến bạch long bên cạnh người, đem hộp gấm cho hắn, than thanh nói: “Đem phương diện này đồ vật hủy diệt, Đường Cung trung sở hữu trận pháp, liền đều sẽ biến mất……”.

Hắn rốt cuộc có thể giải thoát rồi.

“Bần đạo không dám vì đã từng sở làm những cái đó, tìm kiếm cái gì lấy cớ, cũng không dám hy vọng xa vời tử anh công tử có thể tha thứ bần đạo”.

Ít nhất, hắn hiện tại có thể đi an tâm một ít, chờ vào địa phủ, thấy Diêm Vương gia, hắn cũng sẽ không biện giải một câu.

Bạch long nhìn hắn đỡ lấy khung cửa, dị thường gian nan bước ra dưới chân ngạch cửa, cho đến thân ảnh biến mất ở hỗn độn trong bóng đêm.

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn trong tay hộp gấm, mở ra nắp hộp, chỉ thấy một quả huyết ngọc thạch lẳng lặng nằm ở bên trong, mặt trên còn có khắc mấy cái hắn căn bản xem không hiểu tự, nghĩ đến hẳn là trấn phù linh tinh đồ vật.

Bạch long âm thầm nghĩ, hắn lấy xuất huyết ngọc gắt gao nắm trong tay, đáy mắt sáp ý chợt khởi, như ngạnh ở hầu.

Chính là cái này nhỏ bé, hoàn toàn có thể dùng không chớp mắt tới hình dung đồ vật, đem tử anh tù mệt nhọc như vậy lớn lên thời gian.

Bạch long rất muốn hiện tại liền hủy nó, đương hắn cầm nó khi, sở hữu ý niệm ùa vào trong óc, sau đó ngưng kết thành một cái —— huỷ hoại nó.

Chính là không được, ít nhất bây giờ còn chưa được, hắn cần thiết chờ, chờ một cái cơ hội, một cái có thể dây lưng anh hoàn toàn rời đi Đường Cung cơ hội.

Lại một lần long trọng yến hội sắp xảy ra, ngày đó, sẽ có rất nhiều người vào cung, mặc kệ là văn võ bá quan, vẫn là bình dân bá tánh.

Ngày đó, đó chính là hắn động thủ cơ hội tốt nhất.

Bạch long trở về lúc sau, không có nói cho tử anh chuyện này, không ngừng là không nghĩ làm tử anh lo lắng, càng bởi vì hắn phải làm sự quá mức nguy hiểm, hắn cần thiết muốn suy xét đến nhất hư kết quả, một khi sự tình bị hoàng đế biết, ít nhất…… Không thể lan đến gần tử anh.

Chương 11

Liền ở bạch long lòng tràn đầy chờ đợi kia tràng long trọng yến hội đã đến khi, tiền triều lại là gợn sóng quay cuồng.

Phía bắc khởi nghĩa liên tiếp, triều đình phái gần một nửa binh lực tiến đến trấn áp, càng là hao phí đại lượng tài lực vật lực, nhưng lại cơ hồ đều là bất lực trở về, tổn thất thảm trọng, quấy loạn triều đình nhân tâm hoảng sợ, thậm chí có người chủ động đưa ra từ quan về quê, hoàng đế mỗi khi nghe này càng là tức giận khó bình, giận mắng một phen sau phất tay áo bỏ đi, cũng hạ lệnh đem này một nhà nhốt đánh vào tử lao. Cứ thế mãi, chúng thần ở triều hội thượng càng là liền đại khí không dám ra, mỗi người đều là kẹp chặt cái đuôi, sợ làm tức giận thiên uy, cho nên hoàng đế nói cái gì chính là cái gì, căn bản không người gián ngôn.

Hôm nay lâm triều cùng dĩ vãng không có gì bất đồng, hoàng đế nhìn quét từng viên thấp đầu, trong lòng tức giận sậu khởi, khẩn ninh mày, đáp ở đầu gối tay nắm chặt.

Hoàng đế cuối cùng là không có nhịn xuống, nhìn kia một trương khuôn mặt, hạ giọng nói: “Có việc khải tấu, không có việc gì bãi triều!!”.

Đang muốn rời đi là lúc, lại có một người đột nhiên đứng dậy: “Bệ hạ, thần còn có việc khải tấu!”. Ngữ khí bình thản, không có một tia sợ hãi.

Hoàng đế nheo lại mắt: “Giảng!”.

“Mặt bắc chiến sự nôn nóng, chúng ta đã hao tổn quá nhiều, nếu cứ thế mãi, hậu quả không dám tưởng tượng, hơn nữa thần hiểu biết đến bọn họ là dựa vào đem mặt khác quy mô nhỏ khởi nghĩa quân gồm thâu mới có thể lớn mạnh, chúng ta phái ra kia bốn vạn binh lực tuy rằng cũng là tinh binh cường tướng, cũng không chịu nổi bọn họ loại này đấu pháp, y thần xem……”. Người nọ tạm dừng một lát, “Không bằng liền ấn bọn họ đưa ra điều kiện”.

Hoàng đế ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, hỏi: “Điều kiện gì?”.

Người nọ đem eo cong càng thấp: “Bệ hạ, phản quân lần này tới thế rào rạt, đơn giản là đánh thanh quân sườn danh nghĩa, thiên hạ bá tánh, triều dã trên dưới ai không biết bệ hạ đối trong cung vị kia hết sức sủng ái, càng có đại đa số người cho rằng bệ hạ không hề như từ trước như vậy cần chính ái dân, hoàn toàn là bởi vì vị kia nam sủng duyên cớ……”.

Hoàng đế đột nhiên đứng dậy, chỉ vào người nọ lạnh giọng hô: “Ngươi đến tột cùng muốn nói cái gì!!”.

Lời này vừa nói ra, mặt khác vài vị triều đình trọng thần cũng quỳ xuống.

“Bệ hạ, chỉ cần bệ hạ hạ lệnh, ban chết tử anh công tử, phản quân chắc chắn cùng triều đình biến chiến tranh thành tơ lụa, trận này chiến loạn tự nhiên cũng liền sẽ bình ổn”.

“Đúng vậy! Bệ hạ, hạ chỉ đi!”.

“Nam sủng mị thượng lầm quốc, này tội dù cho muôn lần chết cũng không thể chuộc, vọng bệ hạ mau mau hạ chỉ, đem kia thắng tử anh ban chết lấy an mọi người tâm, nếu không phản quân liền sẽ đi bước một công tiến Đường Cung, bệ hạ, chúng ta đã mất đi vài tòa thành trì, không thể còn như vậy đi xuống”.

“Bệ hạ…… Ngài phải vì quốc gia suy nghĩ a!!”.

Một người khai đầu, trong lòng có đồng dạng ý tưởng lại không dám nói còn lại triều thần toàn quỳ xuống đất dập đầu, trong miệng cầu xin đinh tai nhức óc, thậm chí còn có người che mặt mà khóc.

Hoàng đế không cấm lui về phía sau một bước, ngã ngồi hồi long ỷ phía trên, trên mặt một mảnh lỗ trống, sắc mặt tái nhợt.

Lâm triều thượng sự tình truyền thực mau, không đến một ngày liền truyền khắp cả tòa Đường Cung.

Mà lúc này, tử anh nghe nói chuyện này sau, lại là không có gì phản ứng. Bên cạnh bạch long nắm chặt hắn tay, hai người dựa vào cùng nhau, nhàn nhạt đau thương bao phủ sở hữu.

Tử anh nhìn về phía cửa điện ở ngoài, bỗng dưng cười: “Tần bà bà đã từng nói cho ta nói, hôm nay…… Rốt cuộc đã xảy ra”.

Quanh mình bầu không khí có chút áp lực.

Bạch long đột nhiên bắt lấy bờ vai của hắn mặt hướng chính mình, nhìn hồi lâu, mới nói: “Ngày mai yến hội một quá, chúng ta liền rời đi nơi này!”.

“Bạch long……”. Tử anh thình lình đánh gãy, duỗi tay xoa bạch long mặt, cười khổ. Rời đi hai chữ với hắn mà nói bất quá tựa như một giấc mộng, hắn không dám xa cầu quá nhiều, nhưng là ít nhất, ít nhất có thể ở kia phía trước……

Bạch long đáy lòng bất an càng thêm mãnh liệt, ngay cả đôi tay cũng ngăn không được phát run: “Tử anh ngươi nghe ta nói, ta đã biết nên như thế nào cởi bỏ Đường Cung trận pháp, đãi ngày mai yến hội xong sau, chúng ta liền cùng nhau rời đi nơi này, chân trời góc biển, ai đều không thể ở đem chúng ta tách ra!”.

Tử anh nhìn bạch long trong mắt hiện lên một tia khiếp sợ, kinh thanh nói: “Bạch long……”.

“Tin tưởng ta tử anh, chúng ta nhất định có thể rời đi nơi này…… Tin tưởng ta……”. Bạch long hôn lên hắn cái trán, từng câu từng chữ, như vậy nghiêm túc.

Nhìn bạch long thật lâu sau, tử anh cuối cùng là không có nói cái gì nữa. Chỉ cần là bạch long nói, hắn đều tin tưởng.

Hoàng đế ở chiến sự chưa bình là lúc, vẫn như cũ không có hủy bỏ yến hội, mà là hạ lệnh cứ theo lẽ thường cử hành. Yến hội đêm đó, hoàng đế tự mình tới đón tử anh nhập yến, bạch long cùng mặt khác người đứng ở một bên, nhìn hai người chậm rãi đi xuống bậc thang. Tử anh ở đi ngang qua bạch long bên người khi, hai người ánh mắt tương đối.

Bạch long nhìn hắn ánh mắt phảng phất đang nói.

【 đừng sợ, ta liền ở chỗ này 】

Tử anh trong lòng khẽ buông lỏng, tựa hồ không hề như vậy khẩn trương.

Yến hội xác thật phi thường long trọng, hoàng đế không chỉ có cho phép các cấp quan viên tham gia, ngay cả Đường Cung đại môn cũng hướng bình dân bá tánh rộng mở. Từng chiếc thật lớn hoa đăng du xe chậm rãi hướng hoàng cung đại môn sử tiến, ngàn gia vạn hộ bá tánh dòng người chen chúc xô đẩy, từ trên tường thành nhìn lại, người xem không kịp nhìn, thẳng tắp đều phải đem đôi mắt xem hoa.

Hoàng đế nắm tử anh tay đi tuốt đàng trước mặt, phía sau vây ôm lấy rất nhiều cung hầu.

Bạch long tễ ở hai bên trong đám người một bên, cùng tử anh song song đi tới, một đôi mắt chặt chẽ nhìn chằm chằm cách hắn không xa, lại giống cách hai cái thế giới người.

Ở yến hội bắt đầu phía trước bạch long liền không ngừng dặn dò quá chính mình, nhất định phải nhịn xuống, nhất định phải nhịn xuống. Hắn tuy rằng biết tử anh căn bản không yêu nam nhân kia, nhưng trước mắt một màn này, vẫn là đau đớn hắn tâm.

Hắn nhìn tử anh bị người nọ cầm tay, đẩy ra một đám ngăn trở chính mình đường đi người, dùng một loại khác phương thức làm bạn ở tử anh bên người.

Tử anh vẫn luôn đều hơi cúi đầu, đối quanh mình hết thảy đều có vẻ như vậy không thèm để ý, cũng chưa từng lộ ra nửa phần tươi cười. Hắn chỉ là cảm giác kia một mạt đầu chú ở chính mình trên người nóng rực ánh mắt, đáy mắt hiện lên một tia không dễ phát hiện ấm áp ý cười.

Hắn không nghĩ ở bạch long ở ngoài người trước mặt cười, nhưng hắn không biết hẳn là dùng loại nào biểu tình đối mặt những người này, cho nên liền không cười, không nói, giống cái rối gỗ giống nhau. Ở nơi nơi đều là một mảnh vui vẻ nói cười cảnh tượng náo nhiệt trung, tử anh như họa khuôn mặt thượng chỉ có đạm mạc, hết sức thấy được.

Hoàng đế từ lúc bắt đầu liền chú ý tới, không khỏi một chút bóp nắm chặt cái tay kia. Hắn có thể mệnh lệnh bất luận kẻ nào, có thể tả hữu hết thảy, nhưng hắn duy độc không thể làm tử anh cam tâm tình nguyện cười.

Hoàng đế lãnh tử anh bước lên con đường cuối bậc thang, hướng tiếp thu mọi người triều bái địa phương tiến lên. Cao cao thềm ngọc, tượng trưng cho vô thượng quyền lợi, chỉ có hoàng đế mới có thể tiếp tục đi lên đi, còn lại cung nữ thái giám lẳng lặng đứng ở dưới bậc hai sườn, khom người đề đèn.

Bạch long tự nhiên cũng ở đi đến đám người cuối khi bị chặn đường đi, hắn nhìn tử anh bóng dáng, còn có kia chỉ bị hoàng đế nắm chặt tay, đột nhiên liền hoa mắt.

Mà kia một khắc, tử anh cũng không cảm giác được phía sau nhìn chăm chú chính mình ánh mắt, hắn bỗng dưng có chút luống cuống, bước chân một đốn. Hắn chưa bao giờ có như vậy muốn thấy bạch long, thấu xương tưởng niệm một cái chớp mắt quay cuồng, tựa như mãnh liệt sóng biển.

Hắn cúi đầu, đáy mắt tụ tập ấm áp, ngừng lại.

Bạch long……

Hoàng đế cũng bởi vậy không thể không dừng lại, hắn nhìn về phía người bên cạnh, đem tử anh tay cầm rất đau, hai người cứ như vậy đứng ở thềm ngọc trung đoạn, nửa vời.

Phía dưới bá tánh bắt đầu châu đầu ghé tai, không rõ hoàng đế vì cái gì không đi rồi.

Ngàn ngàn vạn vạn người trung, lại chỉ có bạch long chân chính minh bạch trong đó dụng ý.

Tử anh……

Hắn dưới đáy lòng mặc niệm, nhìn tử anh run rẩy bóng dáng, bỗng dưng cười.

Đột nhiên, một tiếng hạc minh thét dài nhô lên cao, cắt qua bóng đêm.

Tử anh nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu.

Hắn nhìn bay lượn với trên đỉnh đầu trống không bạch hạc, đồng tử cứng lại.

Ngay sau đó, phảng phất có cái gì chảy xuống gương mặt.

Bạch hạc huy động cánh, xoay quanh ở trong trời đêm, từng tiếng kêu to, như là ở không tiếng động kể ra cái gì.

Tử anh bên môi giơ lên một mạt tuyệt mỹ độ cung, đáy mắt tình tố sáng quắc.

Tất cả mọi người nhìn kia chỉ bạch hạc, còn tưởng rằng là vốn dĩ liền an bài, không khỏi đều đè thấp thanh âm, sợ quấy rầy nó, có thể cất chứa ngàn vạn người trên quảng trường, nhất thời phảng phất yên tĩnh.

Hoàng đế gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm tử anh trên má vệt nước, cùng hắn khóe miệng biên cười, cặp kia trong mắt, trước nay đều không có quá chính mình thân ảnh.

Trước nay đều không có.

Giờ khắc này, hắn rốt cuộc hoàn toàn minh bạch.

Hoàn toàn……

Tử anh tâm, bỗng nhiên liền trấn định xuống dưới.

Hắn sau khi lấy lại tinh thần làm chuyện thứ nhất, đó là đem chính mình tay từ hoàng đế lòng bàn tay chậm rãi rút ra.

Hoàng đế thậm chí đều không kịp bắt lấy, hắn nhìn chăm chú lòng bàn tay.

Tử anh với hắn mà nói, tựa như hơi túng lướt qua lưu sa, mặc kệ là năm đó, cũng hoặc hiện tại…… Hắn đều cầm không được.

Mà vừa lúc, không ai có thể nắm trụ lưu sa.

Cuối cùng cũng chỉ có hoàng đế một người tiếp nhận rồi quần thần cùng bá tánh triều bái.

Tử anh thu hồi tay sau, liền xoay người đi bước một đi xuống bậc thang, làm trò khắp thiên hạ người mặt, không hề nửa phần do dự. Dứt khoát lưu loát cử chỉ, tựa như một phen chém xuống đao, cũng chặt đứt bọn họ từ lúc bắt đầu liền thuộc về sai lầm tương ngộ.

Tử anh với ngàn vạn trong ánh mắt đi xuống cuối cùng một tầng bậc thang.

Hai sườn triều thần đem đầu áp càng thấp.

Tử anh đi ở đại đạo trung ương, nện bước trầm ổn, trên mặt cười mang theo một tia giải thoát.

Hoàng đế cùng thiếu niên, đi ngược lại, càng lúc càng xa, cũng như bọn họ chi gian quan hệ.

Một cái xa cầu, một cái không yêu.

Triều bái xong sau, hoàng đế liền lập tức đi tìm tử anh, hắn muốn hỏi rõ ràng, nhưng đây là cuối cùng một lần.

Hoàng đế ở Ngự Hoa Viên hành lang gấp khúc hạ thấy tử anh, sáng ngời ánh nến hạ, tử anh cùng người kia tên là bạch long nam nhân ôm nhau.

Hắn dưới chân run lên, không có đi qua đi, nhìn hồi lâu lúc sau hạ lệnh làm bên người gần hầu qua đi.

Cách đó không xa, hai người chậm rãi tách ra, hoàng đế nhìn tử anh triều bên này nhìn qua, sau đó bọn họ nắm tay cùng nhau đã đi tới.

Đình hóng gió trung, hoàng đế cùng tử anh lẳng lặng đứng, bạch long tắc bị thị vệ che ở bên ngoài.

“Ngươi hiện tại có thể thả ta đi sao?”. Tử anh đạm nhiên nói, trước hết đánh vỡ trầm tĩnh, hắn tuy nói như vậy, nhưng trong mắt cũng không nên có kỳ ký.

“Ngươi cùng ta tới!”. Hoàng đế chậm rãi nói, sau đó ý bảo tử anh cùng hắn cùng đi đến bàn biên.

Trên bàn phóng một bức họa.

Hoàng đế xoa kia bức họa, trong mắt hiện lên một tia hoài niệm.

Họa thượng, dục tú tuấn nhã thiếu niên lập với ven hồ, thổi sáo ngọc, bên môi nhộn nhạo ý cười, đào hoa nở khắp chi đầu.

“Năm đó, ngươi chính là ở chỗ này đã cứu ta”. Hoàng đế đầu ngón tay khẽ chạm họa người trong, trong mắt quyến luyến.

Tám năm trước kia tràng hoàng gia vây săn, làm hắn ở không lắm lăn xuống triền núi là lúc có thể chăn anh cứu. Hắn vĩnh viễn đều quên không được, đương hắn mở mắt ra kia một khắc, đó là hắn gặp được quá tốt đẹp nhất bức hoạ cuộn tròn, ấm áp dương quang chiếu vào thiếu niên trên người. Mà đương thiếu niên nhìn về phía hắn, mặt mày ôn nhu, cười hỏi hắn như thế nào, hắn liền như vậy lâm vào si cuồng.

Trong núi cảnh tượng như thế ngoại đào nguyên, nhưng lại hàng năm không người, hoàng đế lại rất may mắn, may mắn phát hiện tử anh người đầu tiên, là hắn.

Chờ hắn sau khi thương thế lành, hắn liền đưa ra dây bằng rạ anh đi nhà hắn trung làm khách, tử anh vốn đang có chút chần chờ, nhưng nghe đến hắn nói trong nhà cũng có một mảnh rừng hoa đào, thậm chí so ở trong núi nhìn đến càng đẹp. Tử anh không có gì yêu thích, lại duy độc yêu thích đào hoa, cho nên liền động tâm, cùng hắn trở về hoàng cung.

Hắn mỗi ngày nhìn tử anh miệng cười, chỉ nghĩ làm thời gian như vậy dừng lại, nhưng chỉ qua ba tháng, hắn mộng khoảnh khắc rách nát. Mà ba tháng với hắn mà nói, thật sự là quá ngắn. Vì thế, hắn bắt đầu sinh làm tử anh cả đời lưu tại trong cung ý tưởng, hắn biết tử anh đều không phải là cùng hắn giống nhau, từ ánh mắt đầu tiên liền biết, nhưng hắn khi đó đã ở vào không tiếc hết thảy đại giới, bất kể bất luận cái gì thủ đoạn đều phải đem tử anh lưu lại điên cuồng trạng thái.

Hắn ở trong tối phái người xưởng chiêu tứ phương đạo sĩ, lấy cầu có thể được như ước nguyện.

Sau lại, hắn tìm được rồi.

Lại sau lại, hắn cũng rốt cuộc được như ước nguyện.

Tử anh bị hắn vây ở trong hoàng cung, rốt cuộc vô pháp rời đi.

Hắn vui sướng, hắn cao hứng, nhưng từ ngày đó về sau, hắn không còn có gặp qua tử anh tươi cười, nhưng hắn khi đó lòng tràn đầy tưởng lại là, có lẽ chờ tử anh thói quen, thì tốt rồi.

Nhưng này nhất đẳng, liền đợi suốt tám năm, cũng chờ tới tử anh cùng người khác yêu nhau ác mộng. Hiện giờ lại tinh tế tính ra, đã là qua mười một năm lâu.

Hắn từng vô số lần tưởng, hắn đến tột cùng là nơi nào không tốt, nơi nào không bằng người kia, tử anh muốn, hắn đều có thể cấp, tử anh không nghĩ muốn, hắn cũng có thể cấp, hắn là hoàng đế, có được thiên hạ, giàu có tứ hải.

Hắn là hoàng đế a!!

Bạch long bị thạch đình trông coi thị vệ che ở bên ngoài, hắn có thể nhìn đến thạch trong đình đang ở phát sinh cái gì, lại không thể tới gần. Hắn nắm chặt tay, nhìn tử anh bóng dáng, lòng nóng như lửa đốt.

Hoàng đế đầu ngón tay rời đi họa tác, nhìn về phía trước mắt thiếu niên: “Trẫm cuối cùng hỏi lại ngươi một lần, nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi đến tột cùng có hay không…… Từng yêu trẫm!”. Hoàng đế bộ dáng chưa bao giờ như vậy nghiêm túc, hắn ngữ khí cũng là đồng dạng nghiêm túc, duy nhất bất đồng chính là, hắn tự xưng trẫm, mà không phải ở như thường lui tới giống nhau ta.

Tử anh cuống quít lui ra phía sau, tránh đi đối phương muốn đụng vào tay mình.

Hoàng đế vươn tay treo ở không trung, chậm rãi buông xuống.

Mà lúc này đây, hắn cũng không có âm thầm hao tổn tinh thần.

“Trẫm minh bạch……”. Hoàng đế nhẹ giọng nói.

Tử anh đáy lòng xẹt qua một tia bất an, nhưng hắn không thể hiển lộ ra tới, chỉ có thể cố gắng trấn định cùng đối phương nhìn.

Hoàng đế hơi hơi nâng lên hàm dưới, đôi tay sau lưng, lưu loát xoay người đi ra thạch đình.

Hắn là hoàng đế, hắn vốn không nên như thế ăn nói khép nép đi cầu bất luận kẻ nào.

Những cái đó thị vệ cũng đều nhất nhất đi theo rời đi.

Tử anh rốt cuộc có thể thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, căng chặt cảm xúc tức khắc lơi lỏng, phía sau có người ôm lấy hắn. Tử anh quay đầu, bạch long vẻ mặt lo lắng nhìn hắn, muốn nói lại thôi. Hắn triều bạch long cười cười, ý bảo chính mình không có việc gì.

Bạch long đem tử anh ủng tiến trong lòng ngực, bàn tay vuốt ve trong lòng ngực người phát, ở bên tai hắn nói: “Đừng sợ…… Chúng ta thực mau liền có thể rời đi nơi này”.

“…… Ân!”. Tử anh ôm hắn eo, gật gật đầu. Hắn khép lại mắt, tùy ý nước mắt chảy xuống, trong lòng lại giống bị cái gì chứa đầy giống nhau. Kỳ thật hắn cũng không để ý đi chỗ nào, chỉ cần có thể cùng bạch long ở bên nhau, như vậy đủ rồi.

Đầy trời pháo hoa sáng lạn, ở bầu trời đêm nổ vang khai, ngũ thải tân phân, mỹ lệ cực kỳ.

Tử anh gắt gao ôm bạch long, đầu dựa vào trên vai hắn, câu môi cười.

Trở lại cung điện khi, bạch long làm tử anh trước chờ hắn, sau đó trực tiếp đi đến kim hạc đèn cung đình chỗ, từ cánh trung tường kép trung lấy ra một cái cái hộp nhỏ, bước nhanh trở lại tử anh trước mặt. Tử anh không hiểu đó là cái gì, rồi sau đó liền nghe được bạch long nói phương diện này trang có thể phá giải Đường Cung trận pháp đồ vật.

Bạch long đem chính mình là như thế nào được đến thứ này sự tình trải qua toàn bộ nói ra.

Tử anh sau khi nghe xong, trên mặt cũng không có cái gì kích động cảm xúc, ngược lại dị thường bình tĩnh. Hắn lúc trước tưởng rời đi nơi này cơ hồ nếu muốn điên rồi, hắn thống khổ quá, tuyệt vọng quá, thẳng đến…… Hắn gặp bạch long.

Hiện tại hắn, đã không để bụng này đó, hắn chỉ nghĩ cùng bạch long ở bên nhau, vĩnh viễn ở bên nhau.

Mở ra nắp hộp kia một cái chớp mắt, cửa điện ngoại đột nhiên trào ra rất nhiều cấm quân thị vệ, minh hoàng phục sức nam nhân chậm rãi đi vào.

Bạch long trảo một cái đã bắt được tử anh tay về phía sau thối lui.

Hoàng đế nhìn bọn họ cười lạnh một tiếng, phía sau một người thị vệ xách theo một người đi vào tới, đem người nọ ném ở giữa điện.

Tử anh nhìn phi đầu tán phát người, trong lòng tức khắc run lên, trước mắt người này, đó là nhiều năm phía trước ở Đường Cung thiết hạ trận pháp, vây khốn chính mình người.

Bạch long nắm huyết ngọc thạch, ném xuống trong tay không hộp, đem tử anh hộ ở sau người, hắn nhìn chằm chằm người nọ, nhìn về phía đường hoàng: “Hắn là ai?”. Bạch long biết, hắn cần thiết làm bộ không quen biết đối phương.

“Một cái trẫm sớm nên chấm dứt người”. Hoàng đế ngữ khí hung ác. Hắn nhìn bạch long trong tay huyết ngọc thạch, ánh mắt lộ ra điên cuồng.

Hoàng đế làm ngoài điện khác hai người đi vào tới, bạch long đột nhiên trừng lớn mắt.

Kia hai người, một cái là đem hắn nuôi dưỡng thành người giống như phụ thân sư phó hoàng hạc, một cái là cùng nhau lớn lên giống như thân huynh đệ đan long.

“Nếu không phải ít nhiều sư phó của ngươi, trẫm còn không biết huyết ngọc thạch sẽ ở ngươi trên tay”. Hoàng đế từng câu từng chữ, trào phúng dường như nhìn bạch long.

Bạch long tức khắc nhìn về phía một thân áo đen hoàng hạc đạo nhân, bên cạnh đan long từ tiến vào đến bây giờ vẫn luôn đều cúi đầu.

“Bạch long……”. Tử anh bắt lấy bạch long tay, trên mặt lộ ra một mạt trấn an cười. Bạch long nhìn hắn, hồi cầm hắn tay.

Tử anh lướt qua bạch long, chậm rãi đi hướng hoàng đế.

“Tử anh!!”. Bạch long kinh hô, thậm chí không kịp cầm anh kéo trở về, đã bị hai sườn thị vệ ấn xuống cánh tay cong về phía sau phương, chế trụ bờ vai của hắn buộc hắn quỳ xuống.

Tử anh đứng ở hoàng đế trước mặt, nhìn thật lâu: “Nhiều năm như vậy, nên buông tay”.

Hoàng đế hốc mắt một chút liền đỏ, hắn chế trụ tử anh bả vai gào rống nói: “Ta đối với ngươi tới nói đến tột cùng tính cái gì!!”.

Tử anh rũ mắt, nhớ tới nhiều năm trước kia, trước mắt người này còn chưa trở nên bộ mặt hoàn toàn thay đổi bộ dáng: “Ngươi cùng ta, đã từng là bằng hữu, ta cũng chỉ là đem ngươi coi như bằng hữu”.

“Nếu ta biết…… Ta cứu ngươi, sẽ cho chính mình mang đến như thế nào tai hoạ, ta là tuyệt không sẽ cứu ngươi”.

“Nhưng về phương diện khác, ta lại không thể không đối với ngươi sinh ra một phân lòng biết ơn, bởi vì nếu không phải ngươi, ta liền sẽ không gặp được bạch long”.

“Ta không nghĩ hận ngươi, cũng không muốn hận ngươi, bởi vì quá không đáng giá”.

“Khiến cho này hết thảy, hoàn toàn kết thúc đi!”.

Hoàng đế sớm đã là rơi lệ đầy mặt, hắn buông lỏng tay ra, yết hầu phát ra tiếng cười.

Tử anh đáy mắt vô bi vô hỉ, chỉ có tiêu tan.

Hồi lâu lúc sau, hoàng đế mới ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn: “Hảo…… Khiến cho này hết thảy, đều hoàn toàn kết thúc đi!”.

Không biết có phải hay không ảo giác, bạch long tổng cảm thấy đối phương biểu tình có chút không thích hợp, nhưng hắn lại không thể nói tới là không đúng chỗ nào, trong lòng nảy lên một cổ mãnh liệt bất an.

Tử anh bỗng dưng cười, nhưng ngay sau đó, trước mắt tối sầm, ngất đi.

“Tử anh!!”. Bạch long đột nhiên hô.

Hắn nhìn bị hoàng đế chặn ngang ôm lấy tử anh, đối phương ánh mắt, ám trầm thả điên cuồng.

Bạch long điên rồi dường như tránh thoát, dùng hết toàn thân sức lực chạy như bay qua đi, muốn đoạt lại tử anh.

Vươn tay liền sắp đụng chạm đến tử anh thời điểm, đột nhiên xuất hiện ở sau người người, trong tay cầm trượng đột nhiên huy hạ, hung hăng đánh vào bạch long chân trái thượng.

“…… A!!”. Bạch long hét thảm một tiếng, quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, khó có thể tin nhìn về phía phía sau hoàng hạc đạo nhân.

Xương đùi đứt gãy đau, thổi quét toàn thân mỗi một chỗ xương cốt, bạch long che lại bị đánh gãy chân, cả người bởi vì đau nhức mà run rẩy.

Hắn trên trán che kín mồ hôi lạnh, một đôi mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm tử anh, đầu ngón tay run rẩy, duỗi hướng hắn.

Tử anh……

Đúng lúc này, ngoài điện đột nhiên đi vào một người, người nọ thẳng tắp đi đến hoàng đế phía sau, khom mình hành lễ nói: “Bệ hạ, hết thảy đều chuẩn bị tốt”.

Bạch long đồng tử cứng lại, nắm chặt đôi tay, cố hết sức ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía người nọ.

Chuẩn bị tốt cái gì!! Bọn họ phải đối tử anh làm cái gì!!

“Kia hiện tại liền khởi hành đi!”. Hoàng đế nhìn trong lòng ngực người, lẩm bẩm nói. Đoàn người được lệnh, đi ra ngoài điện, hoàng hạc đạo nhân cũng đi theo đi ra ngoài.

“Tử anh……”. Bạch long nhìn hoàng đế ôm tử anh đi ra ngoài điện, chống một khác chân đứng dậy, sắc mặt của hắn tái nhợt một mảnh, môi đau phát thanh.

Đan long nắm thật chặt tay, nhìn hắn cố hết sức bộ dáng, cuối cùng là đi qua suy nghĩ muốn nâng dậy hắn, tay mới vừa đụng tới bạch long cánh tay đã bị hắn hung hăng ném ra, thiếu chút nữa ngã quỵ. Nhìn bạch long cho dù lại lần nữa ngã xuống cũng muốn dựa vào chính mình bò dậy thân ảnh, đan long một chút mở to mắt.

Mà đương bạch long đứng dậy đứng yên là lúc, đan long không cấm hô hắn một tiếng: “Bạch long……”. Trong giọng nói có áy náy.

Bạch long chống chân, nhìn về phía hắn ánh mắt chỉ còn lại có thấu xương hận ý.

Chỉ nhẹ nhàng liếc mắt một cái, liền đủ để cho đan long hậu bối bỗng dưng dâng lên một cổ lạnh lẽo.

Bạch long thu hồi tầm mắt, khập khiễng bước ra ngạch cửa.

Kết cục

Bạch long không biết đi theo đoàn người đi rồi bao lâu, nhưng hắn biết cái này địa phương đã ly Đường Cung rất xa.

Đương hoàng đế làm hắn phá huỷ huyết ngọc thạch khi, bạch long là kinh ngạc, hắn tuy rằng không biết đối phương đáy lòng đến tột cùng ở đánh cái gì chú ý, trên tay động tác lại một chút không có do dự.

Xuất hiện cái khe huyết ngọc thạch tức khắc rút đi huyết sắc, thành bình thường nhất bất quá một cục đá, trận pháp lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ chậm rãi biến mất.

Bạch long đi theo bọn họ chảy quá một chỗ hồ nước, thẳng đến đi vào một tòa mộ thất.

Hắn liếc mắt một cái liền thấy mộ thất phòng trong trung ương đặt thạch quan.

Bạch long bước chân một đốn, đồng tử co chặt, nhìn hoàng đế đem trong lòng ngực tử anh thả đi vào.

“Ngươi muốn làm gì!!”. Hắn cuống quít chạy tới.

Hoàng hạc đột nhiên vụt ra che ở hắn trước người, âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: “Bạch long, ngươi liền một khác chân đều không nghĩ muốn sao!!”.

Làm cô nhi, bạch long đối hoàng hạc tràn ngập cảm kích, làm đồ đệ, bạch long đối hoàng hạc tràn ngập kính trọng.

Nhưng hiện giờ, trong mắt hắn đã rốt cuộc tìm không thấy một tia ngày xưa cảm xúc, cô đơn dư lại đầy ngập oán hận.

“Tránh ra……”. Bạch long trầm giọng nói, hắn cắn răng, thanh âm không tự giác mang lên một chút hung ác.

“Hoàng hạc, ngươi lui ra”. Hoàng đế nhẹ vỗ về tử anh gương mặt, hướng hắn nói.

Hoàng hạc nhìn bạch long một trương tràn ngập hận ý mặt, tuân lệnh lui xuống.

Bạch long chống chân, đi phía trước đi ra vài bước: “Ngươi đến tột cùng muốn làm cái gì”.

Hoàng đế trong mắt đã cái gì đều không có, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm thạch quan nội tử anh mặt.

“Nếu tồn tại không thể cùng hắn ở bên nhau, vậy chỉ có chờ chết sau”.

Thạch quan ngoại, phù chú đóng thêm.

Bảy bảy bốn mươi chín nói phong hồn chi thuật, đem nằm ở bên trong người ngạnh sinh sinh vây khốn.

Bạch long nghe hoàng hạc giải thích, nhất thời hiểu được, nháy mắt điên rồi dường như nhào qua đi, lại bị hai gã cấm vệ quân ngăn lại.

Hắn khàn cả giọng triều hoàng đế giận dữ hét: “Ngươi điên rồi!!”.

Hoàng đế lòng bàn tay mơn trớn tử anh mặt mày, đáy mắt điên cuồng: “Như vậy…… Hắn liền rốt cuộc vô pháp rời đi ta”.

Tử anh chỉ là hôn mê qua đi.

Hắn lại là muốn đem tử anh sống sờ sờ buồn chết ở thạch quan nội, sau đó đóng cửa hắn ba hồn bảy phách, kêu hắn vĩnh sinh vĩnh thế không được tiến vào luân hồi.

Như vậy cách làm, dữ dội tàn nhẫn.

Bạch long một đôi mắt che kín huyết hồng, sắc mặt trắng bệch, cả người giống như là từ địa ngục bò ra tới truy hồn khóa mệnh lệ quỷ.

Hắn hận không thể thực này cốt, thực này thịt.

Cũng không biết là từ đâu tới đây sức lực, bạch long đột nhiên tránh thoát phía sau thị vệ kiềm chế.

Trở tay rút ra thị vệ bên hông bội đao, hướng hoàng đế vọt qua đi, động tác mau đến tất cả mọi người phản ứng không kịp.

Lưỡi dao thẳng tắp xuyên thấu hoàng đế yết hầu, đinh ở trên vách đá.

Nam nhân trong miệng huyết lưu như chú, đáy mắt xẹt qua một tia khiếp sợ.

“Ngươi không xứng yêu hắn!”.

Ngươi căn bản không xứng ái tử anh, trước nay đều không xứng.

Bạch long nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói, nam nhân nhìn hắn tẩm mãn hận ý mắt, trên mặt xẹt qua một tia không cam lòng, sau đó hoàn toàn tuyệt hơi thở.

“Bệ…… Bệ hạ đã chết!!”.

Mọi người tức khắc loạn thành một đoàn, kinh sợ trung không biết là ai đụng vào cơ quan, cả tòa mộ thất bắt đầu đong đưa, phảng phất động đất giống nhau.

“Mộ môn muốn đóng lại, chạy mau a!!”. Mọi người tứ tán bôn đào, kinh hoảng thất thố, lúc này tự nhiên là tự bảo vệ mình nhất quan trọng, nào còn có nhân nhi đi quản hoàng đế thi thể.

Bạch long phảng phất không nghe thấy, một phen rút ra trường đao ném ra, thi thể đã không có chống đỡ, một đầu ngã quỵ. Hắn tới gần thạch quan, hủy diệt quan đắp lên chu sa hỗn huyết sở vẽ phù ấn.

Tử anh nằm ở thạch quan trung, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, bàn tay giao hợp đặt ở bụng.

Nhìn tử anh còn tại phập phồng ngực, bạch long tức khắc thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, đem hắn ôm ra thạch quan đi ra mộ thất.

Thác nước lúc sau, một chỗ tự nhiên hình thành trong sơn động, bạch long ôm tử anh đi vào.

Hắn ra tới thời điểm mộ môn đã hoàn toàn đóng cửa, những người đó nhất định cho rằng bọn họ đều bị nhốt ở bên trong, không có thể chạy ra tới.

Nhưng kết quả này, vừa lúc là bạch long nhất hy vọng, bởi vì chỉ có như vậy, bọn họ mới có thể vĩnh viễn ở bên nhau, không bao giờ sẽ tách ra.

Đem trong lòng ngực người nhẹ nhàng đặt ở hình vuông thạch cơ thượng, bạch long quỳ trên mặt đất, ánh mắt si cuồng nhìn chằm chằm hãy còn ở ngủ say người.

Tay nhẹ vỗ về tử anh khuôn mặt, bạch long cười ôn nhu.

“Tử anh, chờ ngươi tỉnh…… Chúng ta liền ở chỗ này đáp một tòa trúc ốc, liền chúng ta hai người, không có người khác, ai cũng sẽ không tới quấy rầy chúng ta…… Huyền nhai biên cũng có một viên cây hoa đào, chờ tới rồi năm sau, ta lại cho ngươi chiết mấy chi……”.

“Bạch long……”.

Phía sau, một đạo thanh âm truyền đến.

Bạch long đột nhiên quay đầu, đang xem thanh người đến là ai sau, chỉnh trái tim tức khắc khẩn trương lên.

Kỳ thật đan long vẫn luôn đi theo bạch long mặt sau, hắn bất quá là muốn nhìn một chút tử anh như thế nào.

Hướng trong đi rồi vài bước, đan long đứng cách bạch long còn có chút khoảng cách địa phương.

Bạch long nhìn về phía đan long thân sau, ở phát hiện cũng không có hoàng hạc thân ảnh khi thở phào nhẹ nhõm, quay lại đi tiếp tục nhìn tử anh.

Thạch cơ thượng, tử anh hô hấp vững vàng, ngực phập phồng.

Đan long nhất thời yên lòng, nhưng hắn lại nghĩ lại tưởng tượng.

Kia tử anh tỉnh lại về sau đâu?

Bọn họ nên làm cái gì bây giờ?

Nếu những người đó biết tử anh căn bản không chết, nhất định sẽ trở về.

Đan long càng nghĩ càng kinh hãi, mới vừa buông lỏng tâm lại nhắc tới cổ họng: “Bạch long……”.

“Hư!”.

Bạch long nháy mắt quay đầu lại, ngón trỏ để ở trên môi, ý bảo hắn đừng nói chuyện.

“Ngươi sẽ đánh thức hắn!”.

Sau đó lại chuyển qua, đôi mắt không chớp mắt nhìn tử anh.

Đan long hầu khẩu bỗng dưng ngạnh trụ.

Hắn nhìn hai người, trong đầu hiện lên cho nên đã từng hình ảnh.

Thế gian này, thực sự có như vậy ái sao!

Liền linh hồn đều khắc dấu thượng đối phương tên, nếu muốn quát đi, cả da lẫn thịt, sống không bằng chết.

Hai người đứng ở sơn động ngoại, hồi lâu chưa từng nói chuyện.

“Chờ tử anh tỉnh, ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới các ngươi nên làm cái gì bây giờ?”. Là đan long trước khai khẩu.

Bạch long đôi mắt thâm trầm, vẫn chưa trả lời.

Đan long nhíu mày, tiếp tục nói: “Nếu những người đó phát hiện tử anh còn chưa có chết, ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới sẽ phát sinh chuyện gì?”.

Phát sinh chuyện gì?

Còn có thể phát sinh chuyện gì!

Bọn họ đương nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua tử anh.

Bạch long âm thầm nghĩ.

Tuấn tú mi cốt lạnh lẽo dày đặc.

“Bọn họ sẽ không lại tìm được tử anh”.

Lãnh lệ ngữ khí nghe đan long ngực căng thẳng.

“Có ý tứ gì?”.

“Mộ thất môn một khi phong kín, sẽ không bao giờ nữa sẽ bị mở ra, bọn họ chỉ biết cho rằng ta cùng tử anh đều đã chết ở bên trong, không có người sẽ biết này hết thảy”.

Nói xong, bạch long xoay người hướng trong sơn động đi đến.

Nhìn bạch long khập khiễng hai chân, đan long đồng tử cứng lại, thật lớn áy náy ập vào trước mặt.

Cái kia chân, là hắn thân sinh phụ thân đánh gãy.

Mà hắn…… Là đồng lõa.

“Bạch long……”. Hắn bỗng nhiên hô.

Bạch long dừng lại bước chân, quay đầu tới, đáy mắt lạnh lẽo tàn sát bừa bãi.

“Ngươi về sau đừng lại đến, tử anh không nghĩ thấy ngươi……”.

Đan long rũ tại bên người đôi tay run lên.

“Ngươi cút đi!!”.

Nói xong cuối cùng ba chữ, bạch long cũng không quay đầu lại hướng đi bên trong.

Bạch long vẫn luôn canh giữ ở tử anh bên người, từ ban ngày đến đêm tối, lại từ đêm tối đến sáng sớm, suốt hai ngày hai đêm.

Nếu không phải thấy tử anh phập phồng ngực, bạch long thậm chí cho rằng hắn đã……

Hắn không dám nghĩ tiếp, ngăn chặn lòng tràn đầy miên man suy nghĩ, chỉ lo thủ tử anh.

Bạch long mới vừa vào cửa động, liền nghe được một tiếng rất nhỏ lại không dung bỏ qua kêu gọi.

“Bạch… Long……”.

Hô hấp cứng lại, bạch long nháy mắt ném xuống trong tay dã quả, chạy về phía đã là tỉnh lại, nhỏ giọng gọi người của hắn.

Hắn nhào qua đi, dùng sức nắm chặt tử anh tay.

“Tử anh, ta ở chỗ này… Ta ở……”.

Cả trái tim đắm chìm ở mừng rỡ như điên trung.

Khẽ run tay vỗ về đối phương khuôn mặt, bạch long đè nén xuống chua xót.

Tử anh trên mặt lại là nôn nóng vạn phần, hốc mắt trung có thủy quang dần dần tụ tập.

Bạch long mạc danh, tức khắc chân tay luống cuống lên, chỉ có thể dùng đầu ngón tay lau đi sắp rơi xuống nước mắt.

Sau đó, liền nghe được tử anh mang theo khóc nức nở nói.

“Bạch long…… Hài tử…… Hài tử còn ở sao!!”.

Ngắn ngủn một câu, lại như sấm sét giống nhau nổ tung ở bạch long bên tai.

Tầm mắt đột nhiên dừng ở tử anh tay trái gắt gao che lại bụng.

Hài tử?!

Bọn họ…… Hài tử!!

Chẳng lẽ là ngày đó buổi tối!!

Bạch long ngốc lăng tại chỗ, đáy lòng khiếp sợ không thôi, sau đó một chữ một chữ mà tiêu hóa tử anh nói ra câu nói kia.

Sau một lúc lâu, hắn rốt cuộc phản ứng lại đây, tựa tiểu tâm thử giống nhau, nhìn tử anh đôi mắt, mang theo áp lực khó nhịn phức tạp cảm xúc, sáp sáp mở miệng: “Tử anh, ngươi…… Ngươi vừa rồi nói……”.

Tử anh nhìn hắn ngu si bộ dáng, lại là bỗng dưng nín khóc mà cười.

Nhìn bạch long lược hiện tái nhợt khuôn mặt, tử anh tim như bị đao cắt, nhưng vẫn là lộ ra một mạt mỉm cười: “Ta không phải cố ý không nói cho ngươi, ta chỉ là sợ…… Sợ chính mình có lẽ sẽ giữ không nổi hắn……”.

Bạch long được đến xác nhận, cả người nhất thời như là bị điện giật giống nhau, rốt cuộc áp lực không được, cầm tử anh tay đột nhiên đem hắn ôm chặt.

Hai người lẳng lặng ôm nhau, to như vậy trong thiên địa, phảng phất chỉ còn lại có bọn họ.

Bàn tay khẽ vuốt tử anh gương mặt, bạch long đáy mắt hơi sáp, xoang mũi chua xót mở miệng nói: “Tử anh…… Chúng ta không bao giờ sẽ tách ra!”.

Hắn từng câu từng chữ, trịnh trọng chuyện lạ nói.

Hai người cái trán tương để, nhìn đối phương mắt, mười ngón tay đan vào nhau.

Thẳng đến bạch long lại lần nữa đem tử anh ôm chặt.

Hắn vuốt tử anh phát, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới ở mộ thất phát sinh sự, đáy lòng bỗng dưng dâng lên một cổ nghĩ mà sợ.

Nếu lại muộn một chút, liền muộn một chút.

Ba tháng sau.

Nắm tử anh tay, bạch long duỗi tay vỗ hướng đã phồng lên một ít bụng nhỏ.

Nơi đó mặt, đang có một cái dung hợp hắn cùng tử anh huyết mạch hài tử ở một chút lớn lên, mấy tháng lúc sau, liền sẽ cùng bọn họ gặp mặt.

Bạch long đáy lòng hưng phấn khó bình, sở hữu vui sướng một cái chớp mắt toàn hóa thành trong mắt nhu tình.

Hắn nắm chặt tử anh tay, cái loại này cùng nho nhỏ sinh mệnh tựa ở cùng lớn lên cảm giác quá mức kỳ diệu.

Bạch long nghiêng thân, nhìn tử anh ngủ say mặt, duỗi tay đem hắn bên mái một sợi tóc đen phủng ở trong tay, sau đó khảy đến phía sau.

Một cổ nhàn nhạt thỏa mãn cảm quanh quẩn ở bạch long trái tim, làm hắn chỉ cảm thấy giờ này khắc này, thế gian tựa hồ chỉ có bọn họ hai người…… Không, là ba người giống nhau.

Từ nhỏ trải qua, lệnh bạch long vẫn luôn thực hy vọng có thể có cái gia, sau lại, hắn gặp tử anh, bọn họ yêu nhau, cho dù trải qua rất nhiều khốn khổ cùng kiếp nạn, nhưng bạch long tin tưởng, những cái đó đều đã qua đi, hoàn hoàn toàn toàn quá khứ.

Hiện tại, bọn họ vĩnh viễn sẽ không lại tách ra, ở không lâu lúc sau, bọn họ càng là sẽ có được một cái chảy bọn họ huyết mạch tiểu nhân nhi.

Bọn họ sẽ nhìn hắn tập tễnh học bước, nhìn hắn học được nói chuyện, nhìn hắn lớn lên, bọn họ còn sẽ dạy cho hắn rất nhiều đồ vật.

Gần chạng vạng, tử anh mới dần dần chuyển tỉnh. Hắn hơi hơi mở hai mắt, cảm giác trên tay quen thuộc ấm áp, ánh mắt đầu tiên tiến vào mi mắt chính là bạch long ẩn chứa ôn nhu ánh mắt.

Bọn họ cầm tay tương nắm, nhìn nhau cười.

Trong mắt.

Chỉ có lẫn nhau.

【END】

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngàn năm ( phiên ngoại )

Bạch long X tử anh

Sinh con văn

Thời gian ở lặng yên không một tiếng động trung xẹt qua, lại mang không đi một thứ gì đó.

Bên vách núi lại một lần nở rộ sáng lạn nhiều đóa hồng nhạt cây hoa đào, này hạ treo bàn đu dây lắc nhẹ.

Động nhai trong vòng, một tòa lịch sự tao nhã lại không mất pháo hoa chi khí trúc ốc Trúc Cơ mà kiến, ngoài phòng đất trống một bộ bàn đá ghế.

Bạch long vừa lúc từ trong phòng bếp đi ra, trong tay bưng một chén bạch hồ hồ đồ vật. Hắn quấy trong tay cái muỗng, đối còn mạo hiểm nhiệt khí chén không ngừng thổi.

Từ cây trúc sở chế cái bàn dựa gần cửa sổ bày biện, bên cạnh phóng mấy trương trúc ghế, ngắn gọn lại tinh xảo phòng trong, cây trúc thanh hương vị quay chung quanh, phảng phất đặt mình trong thế ngoại u tĩnh nơi.

Ở bạch long ôn nhu ánh mắt nghỉ chân, bước chân đứng yên địa phương, thình lình một cái đang nằm ở cây trúc trong nôi, nhắm mắt ngủ say nho nhỏ trẻ mới sinh.

Trẻ mới sinh bọc tiểu chăn, đầu nhỏ lộ ở bên ngoài, phấn nộn khuôn mặt nhỏ cực kỳ đáng yêu thảo hỉ. Tiểu nhân nhi làm như ở làm cái gì mộng đẹp giống nhau, hàm chứa ngón tay mút vào, thỉnh thoảng chép chép cái miệng nhỏ, bên môi cong lên một mạt độ cung.

Trẻ mới sinh làm như cảm giác được có người đang nhìn chính mình, một chút mở hai mắt, khóc lóc tỉnh lại, mà cặp kia thanh triệt mắt, cực kỳ giống bạch long.

Tiếng khóc dần dần tăng lớn, cùng lúc đó, tử anh từ trúc ốc cửa đi vào, hắn không khỏi nhanh hơn bước chân, xuyên qua đem trong ngoài thất tách ra hình tròn cách môn. Tử anh như họa mặt mày khắc dấu thượng nhàn nhạt ôn nhu, đi bước một đi hướng giờ phút này ở nôi trung nâng lên tiểu cánh tay huy động trẻ mới sinh.

Bạch long nghe tiểu gia hỏa thanh thúy tiếng khóc, tức khắc hoảng sợ, vội đem chén nhỏ đặt ở mép giường trên bàn nhỏ, sau đó cúi xuống thân, động tác thực mềm nhẹ mà bế lên tiểu gia hỏa mềm mại thân mình.

Hắn vỗ nhẹ tiểu gia hỏa bối, trong mắt toát ra nhàn nhạt sủng nịch.

Bên cạnh tử anh nhẹ điểm hạ cục bông trắng gương mặt, điểm ra một cái nhợt nhạt má lúm đồng tiền, rồi sau đó nhìn về phía bạch long. Hai người lại cùng nhau nhìn tiểu đoàn tử, không hẹn mà cùng bật cười.

Gió nhẹ gợi lên, bên vách núi cây hoa đào rào rạt rung động, phát ra dễ nghe sàn sạt thanh.

Nghe được ngoài cửa sổ thanh âm, hai người cùng nhìn về phía bên ngoài.

Tử anh nhìn kia khỏa cây hoa đào, khóe miệng hơi hơi giơ lên, một mạt nhàn nhạt mỉm cười ở hắn khóe miệng tản ra.

Sau đó, hắn quay đầu, ôn nhu mà nhìn về phía bạch long trong lòng ngực tiểu nhân nhi, đầu ngón tay khẽ vuốt phấn nộn gương mặt.

Bạch long cầm tử anh tay, cười nói: “Kêu hắn a nếu đi!”.

Tử anh bên môi dạng khai cười nhạt, cùng hắn nhìn nhau cười: “Hảo, a nếu……”.

Bạch long ôm chặt a nếu, nhẹ nhàng vỗ tiểu nhân nhi mặt.

Tiểu nhân nhi nhân cơ hội cầm bạch long tay, sau đó nhét vào trong miệng.

A nếu đã sinh ra chín nguyệt, hàm răng vừa mới mới vừa dài quá cái đầu, có lẽ là cảm thấy có chút ngứa, khẽ cắn trụ bạch long tay dùng để nghiến răng.

Nhìn cặp kia cùng chính mình hoàn toàn tương đồng mắt, bạch long cười ôn nhu.

Đây là hắn cùng tử anh hài tử, hắn cùng tử anh.

Mỗi khi nghĩ đến, bạch long liền nhịn không được đáy lòng mềm mại.

Buổi trưa, a nếu ngủ trưa mới vừa tỉnh, bạch long liền bế lên hắn đi đến ngoài phòng đất trống, đem hắn gác trên mặt đất, làm hắn học đi đường.

A nếu bước ra chân ngắn nhỏ, bụ bẫm hai chỉ tay nhỏ hướng ly chính mình vài bước xa bạch long vươn, dưới chân không thế nào ổn đi qua đi.

Tiểu nhân nhi vừa mới mới bắt đầu học đi đường, đi cực kỳ thong thả, trong miệng ê ê a a nói mơ hồ không rõ nói, liệt miệng cười thực vui vẻ.

Bạch long liền ngồi xổm một chỗ khác, hai tay mở ra, kiên nhẫn chờ. Tử anh còn lại là ngồi ở bàn đá bên, đùa nghịch bạch long sáng sớm vì hắn hái về đào hoa, thường thường nhìn về phía bên cạnh một lớn một nhỏ, cười thực ôn nhu.

A nếu từng bước một đi đến bạch long trước mặt khi, không biết qua bao lâu. Nhưng tiểu nhân nhi rất là thông minh, chuẩn xác không có lầm nhào vào bạch long trong lòng ngực.

Có thể nghĩ bạch long có bao nhiêu cao hứng, hắn ôm chặt a nếu đột nhiên đứng lên, hai tay kéo dưới nách đem tiểu nhân nhẹ nhàng vứt khởi, sau đó bắt đầu xoay quanh. A nếu lục lạc tiếng cười quanh quẩn ở sơn cốc gian, bạch long ánh mắt sủng nịch nhìn cười tủm tỉm tiểu nhân.

A nếu ở bạch long trong lòng ngực múa may tay nhỏ, y y nha nha kêu cái không ngừng, sau đó vặn vẹo tiểu thân mình, hướng tới tử anh phương hướng vươn tay, như là muốn cho hắn ôm.

Tử anh buông trong tay hoa chi đứng dậy đi qua đi, từ bạch long trong lòng ngực ôm quá a nếu, sau đó chỉ hướng bạch long, hướng a nếu cười nói: “A nếu, người này ngươi muốn kêu cha mới đúng!”.

“A… Nha……”. A nếu một đôi sáng lấp lánh mắt thấy bạch long, sau đó lại quay lại đi nhìn tử anh.

“Không đúng, không phải a nha! Là cha…… A nếu hẳn là kêu cha… Cha……”.

Tử anh cười vẻ mặt sủng nịch, không ngừng sửa đúng.

“Tử anh, a nếu hiện tại còn như vậy tiểu, hẳn là kêu không được……”. Bạch long dở khóc dở cười nhìn tử anh, sau đó tiếp nhận a nếu.

“Nhiều giáo giáo liền biết a!”. Tử anh che miệng cười nói.

Bạch long tới gần ở hắn trên môi một hôn, vừa lòng nhìn đến hắn nổi lên đỏ ửng gương mặt, ánh mắt ôn nhu lưu luyến: “Hảo hảo hảo! A nếu, ngươi mẫu thân ý tứ là nói a nếu thông minh đâu! Vậy ngươi liền kêu một tiếng cha được không a?”.

Tử anh đột nhiên sửng sốt, không khỏi nói: “Vì cái gì ta là mẫu thân? Không phải cũng nên kêu cha sao?”.

Bạch long nhìn khó hiểu tử anh, cố ý vòng quanh cong cong, cười nói: “Chính là…… A nếu kêu ngươi mẫu thân cũng không sai a?”.

Tử anh trên mặt biểu tình có chút ngốc ngốc, bạch long nói như vậy giống như còn thật sự không sai! Nhưng hắn như thế nào tổng cảm thấy nơi nào quái quái?

A nếu nâng lên đầu nhỏ, nhìn ôm chính mình người, chớp chớp mê mang đôi mắt, cắn ngón tay, tựa hồ là ở tự hỏi cái gì.

Bạch long cùng tử anh ngươi một câu ta một câu, còn ở không chối từ vất vả giáo a nếu xưng hô. Mà bạch long còn lại là vẫn luôn chỉ hướng tử anh, nhìn a nếu tỏ vẻ đây là mẫu thân, tử anh cũng không giận, chỉ là rất là bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, cười khẽ.

Qua hồi lâu, a nếu như là minh bạch cái gì giống nhau, liệt miệng cười cực kỳ vui vẻ, sau đó đem thật lớn kinh hỉ vứt cho hai người.

Chỉ thấy tiểu nhân nhi vỗ tay, cười tủm tỉm mắt thấy phía trên người, hô lên một câu: “Cha…… Cha……”.

Đà đà mềm mại nãi âm tuy rằng mơ hồ không rõ, lại là làm bạch long cùng tử anh nháy mắt sửng sốt. Còn chưa tới kịp phản ứng, trong tai liền nghe được một tiếng càng vì rõ ràng: “Cha… Cha……”.

Bạch long dại ra một đôi mắt, ngơ ngác nhìn trong lòng ngực cười mà thoải mái a nếu, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng mềm thiếp rối tinh rối mù.

Tử anh nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve a nếu gương mặt, ánh mắt sủng nịch lại có chứa một tia chờ mong nói: “A nếu……”.

A nếu nhìn hắn, lần này lại là không có lại kêu cha, mà là trực tiếp: “Nương…… Thân……”. Tiểu nhân nhi khanh khách cười không ngừng, hoàn toàn không cảm thấy chính mình kêu có cái gì sai.

Bụ bẫm tay nhỏ nắm chặt bạch long vạt áo, há mồm không ngừng kêu: “Nương… Thân………”. Giống như là có tinh thần giống nhau.

Tử anh sớm tại a nếu kêu hắn câu đầu tiên khi đã ngây người, hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại nắm a nếu tay nhỏ nhất biến biến sửa đúng, hẳn là cũng kêu hắn cha, không phải mẫu thân.

Nhưng a nếu càng cười càng hoan, đối tử anh xưng hô như cũ vẫn là mẫu thân hai chữ.

Tử anh thở dài, bất đắc dĩ rốt cuộc từ bỏ, sau đó nhìn về phía bạch long, oán trách dường như nhìn hắn: “Đều là ngươi……”.

Bạch long đem trong lòng ngực tiểu nhân nhi ôm đến càng khẩn, một cái tay khác dắt lấy hắn: “…… Ta sai rồi!”.

Hai người nhìn đối phương, đối diện hồi lâu, rồi sau đó bỗng dưng cười.

Ban ngày thay đổi, ngày đêm biến ảo, bốn mùa luân chuyển.

Bên vách núi cây hoa đào không biết nở rộ quá bao nhiêu lần, nhưng mỗi một lần đều so chi dĩ vãng càng thêm tươi tốt tươi đẹp.

Nó liền ở đàng kia, giống một cái chứng kiến giả, nhìn trúc ốc nội một nhà ba người, nghe mỗi ngày quanh quẩn hoan thanh tiếu ngữ.

A nếu cũng từ từ lớn lên, hiện giờ đã có ba tuổi, cả ngày nhảy nhót lung tung, hoạt bát kính nhi mười phần.

Ngắn ngủn cánh tay vây quanh trong lòng ngực một phủng hoa chi, mỗi một cái đều đang đứng ở nụ hoa đãi phóng thời điểm. A nếu chóp mũi giật giật, nghe đào hoa mùi hương, cặp mắt kia cùng bạch long giống nhau như đúc.

“Mẫu thân mẫu thân…… Ta ngày hôm qua thấy cha cách không biến ra một đóa đào hoa!!”. A nếu trợn tròn mắt, hưng phấn hỏi.

Tử anh ngồi ở bàn đu dây thượng, ánh mắt ôn nhu nhìn trong lòng ngực tiểu nhân nhi, nhẹ điểm điểm hắn trán, cười nói: “Đó là ảo thuật……”.

A nếu khó hiểu, thanh thúy thanh âm truyền vào tử anh trong tai: “Cái gì là ảo thuật?”.

“Chờ ngươi trưởng thành tự nhiên sẽ biết, đến lúc đó…… Ngươi có thể cho cha giáo ngươi a!”. Tử anh bỗng dưng nhớ tới đã từng long trọng trong yến hội, kia một mạt bay lượn với thiên thuần trắng, trong lòng một trận ấm áp.

A nếu đột nhiên mở to hai mắt, vỗ tay cười tủm tỉm: “A nếu muốn học”.

Sau đó nhảy xuống tử anh ôm ấp, bước ra chân ngắn nhỏ hướng trúc ốc chạy tới. Mà lúc này bạch long vừa lúc từ phòng trong đi ra, nghênh diện liền thấy nhà mình nhi tử vẻ mặt hưng phấn không thôi chạy hướng chính mình, hắn vội cúi người đem a nếu tiếp được bế lên: “Như thế nào chạy nhanh như vậy, cũng không sợ quăng ngã?”. Ngữ khí mang lên một chút trách cứ, lại vẫn không mất sủng nịch.

A nếu một đôi sáng ngời mắt lập loè quang mang, ngẩng đầu nhìn bạch long, trong miệng hảo hô: “Cha, cha, ngươi về sau giao ta ảo thuật đi!”. Cặp kia cùng bạch long không có sai biệt trong ánh mắt toàn là chờ mong.

Bạch long dở khóc dở cười nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo hắn mặt: “Hảo! Chờ ngươi lại lớn hơn một chút, cha sẽ dạy ngươi”.

A nếu vui vẻ vỗ vỗ tay, lục lạc tiếng cười vang vọng sơn động.

Tử anh nhìn trước mắt một lớn một nhỏ, rất là bất đắc dĩ cười cười.

Tổng cảm thấy, bạch long muốn đem a nếu sủng hư.


	9. Ngươi có này đó bí mật chỉ có thể nặc danh nói ra?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a77nna

# biết chăng thể tiểu Lưu thị giác

# đều là ta biên ta không họ Lưu chớ bay lên

# cảm tạ thúc giục càng các bạn nhỏ

Trở lên.

—

Ngươi có này đó bí mật chỉ có thể nặc danh nói ra?

-

Nặc danh người sử dụng

Tạ mời.

Cảm tạ đại gia cho tới nay quan tâm, phía trước quá Lễ Tình Nhân thời điểm hai người thực may mắn mà cùng cái chuyến bay, vui vẻ.

Dưới là nguyên đáp án.

Thích một cái so với ta nhỏ hai tuổi nam sinh.

Từ nào đó ý nghĩa đi lên nói hắn là ta học đệ. Ta cùng hai người bọn họ lớn lên đều tương đối đẹp, hắn càng đẹp mắt, đáp chủ là cái chết nhan khống, cho nên lúc ấy ta lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy mười lăm tuổi hắn khi liền rất tưởng cùng hắn làm bằng hữu. Hắn đôi mắt thật xinh đẹp, so bầu trời ngôi sao còn muốn lóe, rất nhiều người đều đang nói hắn cùng ta một cái khác phái bạn tốt lớn lên rất giống, sau lại thục lạc còn trêu ghẹo ta, hỏi hắn hai nếu là đồng thời rơi vào trong nước cứu ai? Đương nhiên là đều được cứu trợ lạp.

Kêu hắn L đi, ta cùng hắn là ở một cái tiết mục thượng nhận thức, đến nỗi cái gì tiết mục ta liền không nói nhiều. Tóm lại một đêm kia hậu trường ta liền lập tức cùng hắn trao đổi WeChat. Hắn hình cái đầu là chính hắn tự chụp, đặc biệt đáng yêu, ta hỏi hắn ghi chú cấp cái gì, hắn liền cười làm ta kêu hắn x ca, cười đến giống chỉ tiểu hồ ly. Ta cho hắn ghi chú tất cả mọi người đều kêu hắn nick name, sau đó xem xét mắt hắn cho ta ghi chú, phát hiện là ta hoàn chỉnh đại danh, kỳ thật lúc ấy có điểm uể oải, khả năng cũng chính là đem ta trở thành công tác đồng bọn hoặc là đồng sự như vậy đi. 【 sau lại ta làm hắn đổi thành tên của ta 】

Sau lại cảm tình thăng ôn 【 nói như vậy có điểm không thích hợp nhưng ta không thể tưởng được càng xác thực cách nói 】, là bởi vì cùng hắn cùng nhau chơi anh hùng liên minh. Đệ nhất đem hắn liền hố ta, nghe nói hắn sở trường chính là người mù, nhưng kia một ván hắn cư nhiên tuyển trung đơn tá y. Sau đó liền rất bi kịch mà bị đối diện kiểu nguyệt đánh bạo, hắn ở tai nghe vẫn luôn kêu không xong không xong, ta liền vẫn luôn không tiếng động mà cười. Hắn thanh âm cũng rất êm tai, thật sự không phải ta lự kính, thời kỳ vỡ giọng còn không phải thực thô tiếng nói, giống chỉ biết phát ra tiếng ngáy nãi miêu. Nhưng là kia một phen chúng ta xứng đôi đến đồng đội vẫn luôn đang mắng hắn, hắn thấy được, khả năng có điểm ngượng ngùng, đoàn chiến lại đã chết một lần, cách thật lâu ở tai nghe cho ta xin lỗi, ta làm hắn đem cái kia bình xịt che chắn rớt. Nhưng hắn là cái loại này không chịu thua tâm tính, mặt sau vẫn luôn ở bổ binh phát dục, sau đó chúng ta đồng đội lại mắng hắn đoạt kinh tế. Hắn liền không nói, hắn là cái loại này chỉ cần gặp được sự liền sẽ nỗ lực đi giải quyết người tốt, sợ nhất cho người khác thêm phiền toái, như vậy hắn có đôi khi sẽ thực làm ta đau lòng. Kia đem cuối cùng vẫn là thua, bởi vì toàn bộ đội ngũ vẫn là không phối hợp huống chi còn có cái bình xịt. Ra tới lúc sau ta liền bỏ thêm cái kia bình xịt cùng hắn solo, nếu là hắn thua, liền cấp L xin lỗi.

Kia một phen solo đương nhiên là ta thắng, ta làm L quan chiến, tuy rằng cái kia bình xịt bị ta cầm một huyết lúc sau liền lui cục xóa bạn tốt, nhưng cho hắn ra một ngụm ác khí ta còn là rất vui vẻ. L khi đó liền ở tai nghe khen ta nói ta kiếm cơ quá mãnh, ta hảo tưởng nói ca còn có rất nhiều thực đột nhiên đồ vật, nhưng lại cảm thấy hắn mới 15 tuổi, không thể như vậy khi dễ người. Tuy rằng hắn ở chúng ta công tác trong vòng, tư lịch tính đi lên so với ta lớn hơn nhiều, nhưng ở trong mắt ta hắn vẫn luôn là cái thiên chân tiểu bằng hữu, vô ưu vô lự người thiếu niên. Ta tưởng điểm này là hắn nhất đáng quý địa phương, biết lõi đời rồi lại làm chính mình miễn hậu thế cố.

【 bình luận đừng nói ta tình nhân trong mắt ra Tây Thi, các ngươi nếu gặp qua lén hắn, khẳng định sẽ cùng ta giống nhau, sẽ cảm thấy tất cả mọi người không nên không thích mười lăm tuổi hắn. 】

Sau đó chúng ta liền vẫn luôn chơi game, từ lúc ban đầu lol đến mặt sau ăn gà, tự đi cờ, steam thượng trò chơi ta cùng hắn cơ bản đều chơi hơn phân nửa. Yêu nhất vẫn là lol cùng ăn gà, hắn áp thương không quá hành, mỗi một lần nhặt được thương liền hỏi trước ta muốn hay không này đem, ta hỏi hắn có phải hay không muốn làm cái chữa bệnh binh, hắn liền nói nếu có thể ăn gà cũng không có gì, ta khen hắn có đại cục ý thức, hắn phản bác nói đây là hắn làm ca cho ta cái này tiểu lão đệ ban ân. Hành đi, hắn định đoạt. Hắn chơi trò chơi không mắng thô tục, ta mới đầu còn sẽ nói vài câu ngọa tào, sau lại hắn không nói thô tục, mang đến ta cũng thấy ngộ rất cao. Nhớ rõ ta có thứ lái xe không cẩn thận đem hắn cấp áp đã chết, xong rồi ta còn ở nơi đó cười ha ha, hắn cũng chỉ là thở phì phì mà hô câu tên của ta, cũng không có nói thô tục. Thật sự hảo ngoan, ta có đôi khi mau bị hắn khiến cho tâm đều hóa.

【 các ngươi muốn nghe chơi game chuyện xưa ta đây lại bổ sung một cái, ta cùng hắn có một lần đi xuống lộ, ta chơi Lư tích an hắn lấy chính là chùy thạch, đối diện là nữ cảnh cùng na mỹ, đối diện đánh dã tới bắt một đợt, đôi ta đều là tàn huyết, đối diện nữ cảnh đại đã nhắm chuẩn ta, ta liên tiếp kêu hắn nhũ danh, hắn liền thoáng hiện lại đây giúp ta chắn đại, kết quả hắn anh dũng hy sinh, còn không quên bẩn thỉu ta nói làm ta không cần lãng, sau đó trầm mặc trong chốc lát hỏi ta vừa rồi kêu hắn cái gì, ta liền nói hắn nhũ danh, hắn nhũ danh là cái điệp từ, tất cả mọi người đều như vậy kêu, hắn nói “Nga, không có gì”, nhưng ta cảm giác hắn giống như để ý ta nói hắn nhũ danh TnT. 】

Đôi ta loát a loát đẳng cấp ở huynh đệ tính đồ ăn, liền bạch kim tả hữu đi. Hai người ăn gà cũng phải nhìn vận khí, có đôi khi vẫn luôn thua liền tìm biết chơi chủ bá mang chúng ta. Có thứ tìm vị lợi hại tỷ mang đôi ta, kết quả tỷ đã phát điều Weibo, ta vốn dĩ từ chối nhất bang huynh đệ nói có việc không chơi trò chơi, lập tức cho ta vạch trần, hại ta thỉnh kia giúp huynh đệ ăn cơm.

Ta cùng hắn đại khái vẫn luôn võng hữu thân phận đã hơn một năm đi, trung gian ta ở công tác thượng ra điểm sự, kia trận rất phiền lòng. Sinh nhật quá đến cũng không tính thật là vui, liền phổ phổ thông thông. Hắn có đôi khi sẽ thực đậu, chủ động tới tìm ta vui vẻ, nhưng ta sợ ta biểu lộ đến quá rõ ràng, sẽ bị người lấy tới trở thành thương tổn hắn tên bắn lén, cho nên ngày thường tận lực giảm bớt hòa thân mật người hỗ động. Hắn ở lòng ta khẳng định tính thân mật người kia một lan.

Các ngươi không cần đoán ta thân phận lạp, ta cùng hắn tính mặt bằng người mẫu, muốn lộ mặt cái loại này, hắc hắc.

Biến chuyển đại khái là ở có một lần cùng hắn trùng hợp hoạt động hậu trường đi. Chủ sự phương đem chúng ta an bài ở một cái phòng nghỉ. Ta phía trước là biết hắn sẽ đến, nhưng hắn khả năng không bị cho biết, cho nên nhìn thấy ta thời điểm hắn biểu hiện ra hưng phấn làm ta có chút vui vẻ. Nhưng ta loại này muộn tao tính cách cố ý trang thật sự thong dong, hai người hàn huyên xoay chuyển trời đất, công tác a kỳ nghỉ làm gì a nói chút chuyện phiếm. Hai người lại trầm mặc trong chốc lát, hắn ngồi ở trên sô pha lấy ra di động hỏi ta muốn hay không chơi vương giả, ta nói tốt a, sau đó hai người liền bắt đầu đánh song bài. Đôi ta đều là tinh diệu, ta bài tới rồi lầu hai, hắn ở năm tầng. Mộ binh hình thức cuối cùng bốn năm tầng muốn cấm anh hùng, hắn nhất thời không biết nên cấm cái gì, ta liền thò lại gần giúp hắn tuyển, hai người dựa đến tương đối gần, nhưng ta lúc ấy không mang mắt kính lại là độ cao cận thị, người liền thấp đến đi xuống một chút, hắn vừa lúc ngẩng đầu, môi thân tới rồi ta thái dương.

Đối, thân tới rồi ta thái dương, thái dương, giác……

Trời biết khi đó ta là như thế nào kiềm chế trụ ta kích động nội tâm sau đó bình tĩnh mà tỏa định trương lương cái này anh hùng. Ta cảm thấy khi đó ta thật sự lấy ra từ lúc chào đời tới nay tỉnh táo nhất kỹ thuật diễn. Nhưng hắn lập tức liền mặt đỏ, vội vội vàng vàng né tránh còn che hạ miệng, cho rằng ta không phát hiện giống nhau trộm nhìn ta rất nhiều lần, lúc ấy ta cho rằng hắn là ngượng ngùng, rốt cuộc ta vẫn luôn cho rằng hắn là thẳng nam 【 tuy rằng nói thật là, chẳng qua vận khí không hảo đụng phải ta 】, sau đó hai người liền rất ăn ý mà ngồi khai, chỉnh đem trò chơi đôi ta đều chơi đến thất thần, khả năng ta là vui đến quên cả trời đất. Cuối cùng vẫn là hắn tỷ tỷ từ bên ngoài tiến vào đánh vỡ này vi diệu không khí. Nhưng nói thực ra khi đó ta cảm thấy hắn khả năng hẳn là đối ta cũng là có hảo cảm, bằng không chiếu hắn tính cách khả năng sẽ lập tức nhảy dựng lên nói xin lỗi cũng nói không chừng. Hắn là cái loại này tưởng ổn trọng xử lý tốt sự tình sợ phiền toái người khác người, mà ta tính cách thượng khả năng so với hắn muốn càng không để bụng một chút.

Sau lại chúng ta chi gian đã xảy ra một chút hiểu lầm. Có một cái tiết mục mời đều tìm ta cùng hắn, nhưng bởi vì chúng ta hai người hình tượng lặp lại, cho nên ta cùng hắn đoàn đội đều ở gạt ta cùng hắn nỗ lực mà tranh thủ. Nhưng sau lại ta trợ lý đại khái sợ ta sinh khí vẫn là cho ta nói, ta nhớ rõ hắn phía trước liền cho ta nói qua cái này tiết mục đặc biệt muốn đi chơi, ta liền tìm cái chính mình thân thể không khoẻ tưởng nghỉ phép lấy cớ đề cử hắn đi, vừa lúc kia đoạn thời gian cũng muốn nhìn một chút tú đi ra ngoài du lịch giải sầu. Kết quả sau lại liền nhận được một cái rất quan trọng hạng mục, bế quan thời gian khá dài, hắn lại ở chuẩn bị khảo thí, ta rất sợ quấy rầy hắn. Cũng cũng chỉ có thể ngẫu nhiên hỏi một chút hắn tình huống, hắn mỗi lần sẽ cùng ta giảng rất nhiều hắn ý tưởng, bao gồm hắn vì cái gì muốn tuyển trường học, về sau muốn học cái gì làm cái gì, công tác muốn như thế nào an bài. Ta hết thảy đều duy trì hắn, bởi vì ta tin tưởng hắn có thể làm tốt, hơn nữa ta thật sự ngữ văn trình độ không cao, sợ nói nhiều sẽ ảnh hưởng hắn kia đoạn thời gian học tập. Sau lại phiên lịch sử trò chuyện phát hiện chính mình biểu hiện đến hảo có lệ, thông thiên đều là “Đúng vậy, ta cũng nghĩ như vậy”, “Vậy ngươi cố lên”, “Hảo hảo nỗ lực, ca duy trì ngươi”. Kết quả hắn liền hiểu lầm, tưởng lần trước cái kia hạng mục hắn đi ta không đi, ta mang thù. 【 đây là hắn sau lại nói cho ta, ta hôn hắn một chút tỏ vẻ trừng phạt, làm hắn như vậy tưởng ta! 】

Hắn nói hắn cảm thấy khi đó đột nhiên liền rất khổ sở, cho rằng ở trong mắt ta sự nghiệp thật sự so bằng hữu quan trọng, hắn đem ta xem thành một cái rất quan trọng bằng hữu. Sau đó nói ở ta bằng hữu vòng thấy được ta đi Iceland ảnh chụp, có cộng đồng bạn tốt trêu chọc ta hắn cũng không dám đi lên bình luận, cái này tiểu ngu ngốc cuối cùng ngoan hạ tâm cho ta điểm tán liền lưu, còn ngốc hề hề mà chờ ta đi tìm hắn. Hắn thi đại học ta nào dám đi tìm hắn, bị hắn tỷ phát hiện ta khả năng đương trường tiến vào sổ đen.

Hắn cho ta giảng này đó thời điểm liền bàn chân ngồi ở ta trước mặt ghế trên, hắn cắt tân tóc mái, nhuyễn manh thật sự, một chút cũng không phù hợp hắn trong miệng nói chính mình là thiết huyết thật nam nhân hình tượng. Cả người đều tản ra ai oán ủy khuất hơi thở, một ngụm một cái “Ngươi như thế nào đều không tới tìm ta” lên án, một ánh mắt ta thiếu chút nữa liền quỳ xuống hô to ca ta sai rồi. 【 ta không phải thê quản nghiêm! 】

Hiểu lầm làm sáng tỏ là một cái tiệc tối thượng, rất nhiều trong vòng người đều chịu mời tới. Xuống xe thời điểm ta phát hiện hắn ngồi xe liền ở ta phía trước. Ngày đó đôi ta tạo hình sư đặc biệt tâm hữu linh tê cho ta hai xuyên nhất bạch nhất hắc tây trang, ta liền như vậy nhìn hắn xuống xe. Hắn dáng người thật sự thực hảo, eo thon chân dài, chính là quá gầy, hắn đối chính mình dáng người quản lý phi thường nghiêm khắc, phía trước cùng hắn đi ra ngoài ăn cơm, hơi chút mập lên điểm hắn đều phải trêu chọc ta thịt đô đô, ta có đoạn thời gian liều mạng học hắn giảm béo một tháng gầy hơn hai mươi cân đi, hắn lại lo lắng ta sợ hãi ta thân thể mắc lỗi.

Ta chạy đi lên cùng hắn chào hỏi, khi đó còn không biết hắn hiểu lầm ta, còn vui tươi hớn hở mà kêu hắn nhũ danh. Hắn mặt ngoài trang đến cùng ta đặc biệt hữu hảo bộ dáng, nhưng ta lập tức liền thể hội ra hắn đối ta thái độ không giống nhau ——— hắn vẫn luôn cùng hắn sư huynh nói chuyện, đối ta liền gần báo lấy cái loại này đặc biệt lễ phép phía chính phủ cười. Cho nên tan sẽ tất cả mọi người đều vội vàng về nhà thời điểm, ta đem hắn ngăn ở thang máy bên cạnh muốn cùng hắn cùng nhau xuống lầu, hắn nhàn nhạt nhìn ta liếc mắt một cái cái gì cũng chưa nói, cũng không ngừng hạ đẳng ta, bước vào cửa thang máy liền cùng hắn tỷ tỷ một khối đi xuống.

Ta lúc ấy chạy như bay hồi bãi đỗ xe cái kia cấp, cởi âu phục liền cầm di động ra tới hỏi hắn làm sao vậy, vì cái gì không để ý tới ta. Hắn giây hồi ta không có gì a, ta liền sửng sốt, đầu óc giống bị đánh giống nhau không thể hiểu được hỏi câu “Chúng ta vẫn là huynh đệ sao”, hắn bên kia trở về câu, “Đúng vậy”, còn cường điệu một chút “Khẳng định là”. 【 sau lại hắn nói hắn cho rằng ta là muốn cùng hắn tuyệt giao, nói ta cùng hắn không phải huynh đệ. 】

Ta liền hỏi hắn, vậy ngươi vì cái gì đêm nay đều không để ý tới ta, hắn tìm lấy cớ nói hắn đêm nay rất mệt, chính là ta xem hắn cùng hắn sư huynh liêu đến rất vui vẻ. 【 ta chính là ghen! Hừ! 】

Ta nhìn di động cân nhắc nửa ngày như thế nào hồi, cuối cùng phát qua đi một câu hỏi hắn chơi không chơi trò chơi, tới đem ăn gà. Nhưng hắn cự tuyệt ta, nói không được, hôm nay rất mệt. 【 sau lại hắn giải thích, nói là cảm thấy ta cùng ta các huynh đệ đều có cái chiến đội, bên trong không có hắn. Chính mình đi theo một đôi tình lữ chơi ăn gà cũng ăn hảo một trận cẩu lương, lập tức tới khí liền cự tuyệt cùng ta chơi trò chơi. Nhưng kỳ thật ta hai cái hào có một cái là chuyên môn tới bồi hắn cùng nhau chơi. 】

Hắn cự tuyệt ta lúc sau ta liền cảm thấy chơi game không thú vị, hắn là cái võng nghiện thiếu niên, còn cự tuyệt cùng ta cùng nhau chơi, ta bỗng nhiên bị hắn đối ta không thể hiểu được không thèm nhìn thái độ làm cho có điểm sinh khí, vội vàng trở về câu ta đây tìm mặt khác người đánh, kết quả hắn trở về một câu “Ăn gà cố lên!” 【 hắn nói hắn lúc ấy liền đem ta nhìn thấu, nha chính là không thành tâm tìm hắn chơi, tức giận đến lập tức đóng di động. Ta nhiều oan! 】

Hắn chính là như vậy, càng là khổ sở, càng là phải cố căng, mặt ngoài là cái tiểu thái dương, hắn cũng thật là, nhưng tiểu thái dương cũng sẽ có bóng ma địa phương, ta hy vọng hắn có thể đem ta trở thành bóng ma có thể nghỉ tạm một góc.

Ta căn bản liền không tìm người chơi, di động gác ở một bên. Ta ngày đó liền nằm ở trên giường tưởng hắn, liền nhớ tới hắn khi đó hôn ta thái dương một chút, còn có hắn rất rất nhiều đẹp bộ dáng. Khi đó ta mới xác định ta là thật sự thích hắn, cho dù ta cùng hắn đều là nam sinh.

《yes or no》 mụ mụ nói, khi chúng ta yêu một người, tựa như có một trăm chỉ con bướm ở bụng nhẹ nhàng khởi vũ, sau đó liền sẽ phi phi, bay đến trong lòng, tựa như tâm hoa nộ phóng cảm giác.

Hắn sau lại cho ta nói một đêm kia hắn cũng trằn trọc khó miên.

Đôi ta WeChat ký lục vẫn luôn giằng co đến tân niên đến, ta ở phiếu vòng đã phát cái tân niên vui sướng. Hắn nói hắn xem người đông thế mạnh, ỷ vào người nhiều lá gan cũng lớn, cũng cho ta đã phát cái tân niên vui sướng, còn có thường dùng 🤗 biểu tình.

Ta lập tức liền tìm hắn, hỏi hắn muốn hay không chơi trò chơi. 【 thực xin lỗi ta thật sự thực không tình thú, ta hỏi hắn nhiều nhất vấn đề chính là muốn hay không cùng nhau chơi trò chơi 】

Hắn giây hồi ta, “Chơi!”. Lúc sau giống như thần trợ mà liền thắng 5 đem bài vị, hắn ở tai nghe thanh âm so mười lăm tuổi hắn muốn thành thục đến nhiều, thanh tuyến nhiều từ tính. Hắn cười đến thực vui vẻ thực đáng yêu. Mười chín tuổi hắn mặt mày lớn lên linh khí anh tuấn, ta cái kia cùng hắn lớn lên rất giống khác phái bằng hữu còn lấy ta trêu đùa, nói L thật sự so ngươi soái ai, ta nghe xong còn đặc tự hào, giảng hắn vốn dĩ liền so với ta đẹp. 【 ta có phải hay không mau không cứu 】

Ngày đó lúc sau chúng ta tính hòa hảo như lúc ban đầu, sau đó hắn rốt cuộc cho ta nhắc tới lần trước hai người đâm tiết mục sự, ta mới bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, nguyên lai hắn vẫn luôn là cho rằng ta ở để ý cái này. Ta nói cho hắn ta hoàn toàn không ngại chuyện này, còn nói cho chính hắn cho rằng hắn càng thích hợp cái kia nhân vật một chút, hơn nữa về sau có rất nhiều cơ hội cùng thời gian, chính mình lại đi tranh thủ là đủ rồi. Cái này tiểu ngu ngốc lúc này mới cảm giác nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Hai người liền hoàn toàn hòa hảo, ân, cảm tình so trước kia còn muốn hảo.

Phóng nghỉ đông thời điểm hắn hẹn ta cùng đi hoạt dã tuyết, hắn không muốn cùng mụ mụ tỷ tỷ cùng đi, lại hỏi trong trường học bằng hữu, kết quả bằng hữu còn muốn học bù. Hắn nói ta vốn là trong đầu nghĩ đến người đầu tiên tuyển, nhưng lại sợ hãi ta bận về việc công tác, tư tiền tưởng hậu vẫn là tới hỏi ta. Ta nghe được cái kia đệ nhất nhân tuyển, cả người mau phi thăng, lập tức vui vẻ đồng ý.

Ta lúc ấy còn chuẩn bị tốt rất nhiều trượt tuyết đường bộ cùng phương án, đưa cho hắn xem thời điểm, hắn kinh ngạc mà nói “Ngươi đây là ở mang muội nhi sao?” Ta rất là vô sỉ mà hồi hắn, “Nhưng còn không phải là sao, ta chính là ở mang muội.” Hắn liền không vui, hùng dũng oai vệ mà muốn xông lên kén ta một quyền, nói muốn so cơ bắp.

So cơ bắp ta đương nhiên so bất quá hắn, rốt cuộc ta không phải hắn cái loại này vừa cảm giác đến chính mình dài quá điểm liền đi phòng tập thể thao phao người. Cho nên ta đường cong cứu quốc mà tỏ vẻ ta hảo tưởng nhanh lên đi trượt tuyết, hắn liền lập tức dừng lại bất hòa ta tranh chấp, ôm chính mình trượt tuyết côn liền hướng ta giả thiết tốt lộ tuyến thượng đi, còn thúc giục ta đi nhanh điểm.

Lần đầu tiên hoạt dã tuyết đôi ta cũng chưa kinh nghiệm, cho nên liền có chuyện. Tuyết tầng tích đến quá dày, hắn lại sốt ruột, một cái không cẩn thận trước lăn rơi vào một cái tuyết hố, đem chân véo ở thụ. Cả người liều mạng giãy giụa ngược lại đem chân xoay, lúc ấy liền nước mắt lưng tròng. 【 hắn giải thích nói hắn không phải muốn khóc, không quá đau, chính là đôi mắt bị đông lạnh đến có điểm đỏ lên. 】

Ta nghe thấy hắn thanh âm dẫn theo trượt tuyết liền bôn đi qua, hắn quay đầu nhìn ta vẻ mặt bi phẫn: “Chân tạp trụ.”

Ta trước giúp hắn đem chân dịch ra tới, hắn ngồi ở tuyết địa thượng hoạt động một chút mắt cá chân, nhìn dáng vẻ là không thể đi rồi. Ta rối rắm đã lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định trực tiếp thượng thủ bối hắn trở về.

Hắn do dự thật lâu, chân thương ngược lại bị chính hắn làm cho nghiêm trọng, lại như thế nào cũng đứng dậy không nổi. 【 ta biết hắn cá tính, cho nên không có ngay từ đầu liền phải đi bối hắn. 】 hắn khả năng cảm thấy quá phiền toái ta, nhưng chân lại lãnh lại đau, nước mắt liền không biết cố gắng ngầm tới. Ta xem hắn khóc liền hoảng hốt, vô dụng bối, nói câu “Ngươi đừng để ý” liền trực tiếp đem hắn bế lên tới. Ta ước lượng, hắn thật sự so với ta trong tưởng tượng còn muốn nhẹ một chút, thỏ con giống nhau hồng con mắt nhìn chằm chằm ta.

Kỳ thật khi đó ta trừ bỏ đau lòng, tự trách tâm thái càng nhiều, ta cảm thấy là ta không có làm tốt vạn toàn quy hoạch, cũng không có làm tốt đột phát ngoài ý muốn phòng bị. Ta cùng hắn tới rồi cho thuê trượt tuyết phòng, liền cấp dưới chân núi quen thuộc bác sĩ gọi điện thoại, hắn lấy di động của ta cấp tỷ tỷ thông báo, ta nghe được trong điện thoại huấn hắn một tiếng tiểu tổ tông, hắn liền phun đầu lưỡi đánh liệt liệt, ta nhìn vừa rồi còn bởi vì kiểm tra miệng vết thương thoát vớ kêu đau hiện tại lại một bộ chơi xấu da hắn, cảm thấy trên thế giới lại đáng yêu sự vật đều không kịp hắn một phần vạn.

Sau đó ta làm một sự kiện, chuyện này cũng như là một cái đánh cuộc. Ta thế hắn đồ hảo trấn định thuốc mỡ, ở hắn cúi đầu xem kỹ miệng vết thương thời điểm, hôn môi hắn mê người sườn mặt. Hắn sửng sốt một chút, cả người liền cùng phun khí cơ dường như, mặt đỏ mau mạo nhiệt khí, hỏi ta làm gì, ta nghiêng đầu nghĩ nghĩ, nói “Hữu nghị chi hôn.”

Lúc sau chúng ta quan hệ tựa như cam chịu giống nhau, trở nên vi diệu mà tự biết. Hắn ở nhà dưỡng thương kia đoạn thời gian, ta dựa vào là ta phải đối hắn chân thương phụ trách lý do đem nghỉ đông trước tiên, bồi hắn chơi game, hai chúng ta cảm giác nhân vật trao đổi, sở hữu tốt thương đều cho hắn, ta an tâm đương cái chữa bệnh binh. Hắn lại không dám cùng ta giọng nói, làm cho ta một lần cảm thấy hắn có phải hay không bị ta cái kia hôn dọa đến, sau đó theo bản năng mà tưởng xa cách ta. Nhưng ta tiềm thức rồi lại cảm thấy, hắn kỳ thật cũng là đối ta có hảo cảm.

Có một ngày hắn đột nhiên nói giỡn tựa hỏi ta, nói nhìn đến ta làm phỏng vấn bị người hỏi đến “Hắn cùng ta cái kia khác phái bằng hữu O rất giống, đồng thời rơi vào trong nước cứu ai” vấn đề, hỏi ta, hắn cùng O có phải hay không thật sự giống như, đều có thể như vậy đặt ở cùng nhau đối lập. Ta lúc ấy đại điều mà nói là rất giống, tự hỏi một chút lại sợ hắn để ý, cho nên bồi thêm một câu “Nhưng hiện tại không giống.”

Hắn liền lập tức hồi phục ta nói “Nga nga không có gì”, ta vừa thấy liền biết hắn là thật sự có điểm khúc mắc, cho nên bỏ thêm một câu “Nàng là nàng, ngươi là ngươi.” Hắn lập tức liền nói sang chuyện khác, muốn cùng ta đàm luận giày chơi bóng. Hắn thật là cái ngu ngốc, luôn là cảm thấy ta ở hắn trên người tìm kiếm người khác bóng dáng. Nhưng hắn không biết, chỉ vì ta thấy hắn ánh mắt đầu tiên kia trong nháy mắt, ta liền thích thượng hắn, ta so những người khác muốn càng may mắn.

Cái gọi là khẩu người khổng lồ, tổng không kịp hành động tới hữu hiệu. Ở hắn chân thương lúc sau ta liền cùng hắn hẹn đi tư nhân sân bóng rổ chơi bóng, ta quyết định đem sở hữu nói đều dùng hành động tới chứng minh.

Đôi ta đánh xong cầu đổ mồ hôi đầm đìa, lệ bước vào tiệm ăn phòng tắm tắm rửa, hắn mới từ trong phòng tắm ra tới, trên người thay đổi khô mát ngắn tay, ta vừa lúc từ một khác gian tắm vòi sen thất đi ra, vây quanh khăn tắm lau mình. Hai người cầm khăn lông sát tóc đại khái quá nhìn nhau ba giây đi, hắn liền mặt đỏ đến vội vàng xoay người phải đi. Ta ngăn cản hắn, sau đó tay bắt được hắn cánh tay. Ta lại lần nữa cùng chính mình đánh đố, đánh cuộc hắn cũng là thích ta.

““Nếu, ta là nói nếu, ngươi tiếp thu nói.” Ta nắm hắn cằm, “Vậy không cần đẩy ra ta.”

Hắn nhắm hai mắt lại.

————

Đổi mới:

Đại gia không cần lại đá đôi ta tiến Cục Dân Chính lạp, tiểu bằng hữu còn không có cho ta chính thức hồi phục vịt!

————

Đổi mới:

Cảm tạ đại gia cát ngôn ——— hiện tại hai người đã xác định ở bên nhau. Hai người bởi vì công tác tính chất nguyên nhân chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều, nhưng ta sẽ vẫn luôn hảo hảo bảo hộ hắn. Ta thực yêu hắn, cảm ơn các ngươi.

END


	10. Bách niên hảo hợp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> linwenshu947

【 hạo lỗi 】 bách niên hảo hợp 01

Hiện thực hướng

Mười năm sau

Song hướng khổ / yêu thầm trở thành sự thật

<1>

Tương ngộ chuyện này nói được trước nay đều là duyên phận.

Nhưng sinh hoạt không giống điện ảnh, khi cách quanh năm nhân vật chính lại tương ngộ đều không ngoại lệ không phải biên kịch sở tạo thành “Trùng hợp”, hai cái linh hồn ở gặp lại khi vô thố, thậm chí một chút kinh hoảng, đều là duyên phận “Vô tình” va chạm ra kết quả.

Nhưng gặp lại lúc sau hơn phân nửa là sẽ tiếp tục đi xuống viết chuyện xưa, không ai sẽ dễ dàng cam nguyện từ bỏ thượng đế đưa tới “Ngẫu nhiên”. Trừ phi là biên kịch không muốn quá mức cưỡng cầu.

Ngô Lỗi biết hắn hội ngộ thấy Lưu hạo nhiên, kỳ thật hắn vẫn luôn đều biết bọn họ chung sẽ tái ngộ thấy.

Hắn trong đầu hiện lên qua trăm ngàn thứ phương thức, dùng hết hắn làm diễn viên sống quá vô số lần linh hồn, nhưng hiện thực luôn là sẽ xuất hiện hắn ngoài ý liệu suy diễn phương thức.

“Là cái này đi?”

Ngô Lỗi theo quen thuộc thanh âm ngẩng đầu, là hắn.

Hoảng loạn chỉ là tức thì, đã qua nửa 50 nhân sinh tự nhiên sẽ không làm như vậy cảm xúc bại lộ bên ngoài lâu lắm.

Ngô Lỗi liễm khởi kinh ngạc cùng vô thố, thay hào phóng khéo léo tươi cười, “Đa tạ a.”

Ngô Lỗi tiếp nhận làm chính mình vừa mới cuống quít đầu sỏ gây tội — hộ chiếu kẹp, sủy hồi chính mình áo khoác trong túi.

Hắn kỳ thật rất muốn thuận tiện đem chính mình cũng cùng nhau cất vào trong túi, bởi vì tình cảnh này không quá phù hợp hắn đối “Tái ngộ thấy” cái này cảnh tượng định nghĩa.

Hắn có nghĩ tới ở mọi người vây quanh thảm đỏ gian dao tương đối vọng, hắn cũng có nghĩ tới ở ầm ĩ chen chúc phỏng vấn gian gặp thoáng qua, hoặc là cũng có thể là ở dưới ánh đèn flash hai người sóng vai mà đứng, hắn đều có nghĩ đến quá, hắn đều có đoán trước quá.

Chính là, giống như không phải hiện tại…

Nhưng là, đã lâu không thấy.

<2>

Thu được tin tức ngày đó Ngô Lỗi đang ở chuẩn bị lần này kịch bản tuần diễn cuối cùng một lần diễn tập.

Nhân viên công tác sợ ảnh hưởng hắn trạng thái, sủy tin tức tốt này nghẹn hai cái giờ, thẳng đến hoàng lỗi lão sư một câu “Có thể nghỉ ngơi” mới làm nhân viên công tác bắt được cơ hội.

“Lão bản! Lão bản! Lão bản!”

Ngô Lỗi chính khát đâu, sao khởi chính mình bình giữ ấm đang ở bổ sung hơi nước, hoàn toàn làm lơ đều phải bên cạnh cái kia hưng phấn mà phải phá tan trần nhà tiểu trợ lý.

“Làm sao vậy? Trung vé số? Đều là muốn 30 người, ngươi có thể hay không học tập một chút ta, thành thục một chút?” Nói xong còn hướng tiểu trợ lý chọn cái mi, tiếp tục chính mình bổ thủy nghiệp lớn.

Tiểu trợ lý ở trong lòng yên lặng mắt trợn trắng, ám chọc chọc quyết định không hề cấp chính mình lão bản nhiều một phút đồng hồ thời gian.

“Không phải a, lỗi ca, ngươi nhập vây giải thưởng Kim Mã tốt nhất nam chính!” Tiểu trợ lý thanh âm không coi là bao lớn, nhưng dừng ở kịch trường, âm lượng chính vừa lúc mà làm nên nghe thấy người đều nghe thấy được.

Đương nhiên cũng thuận tiện nghe thấy được Ngô Lỗi thiếu chút nữa bị thủy sặc chết kịch liệt ho khan thanh.

“Ai nha, lỗi ca, ngươi nói ngươi vừa mới còn nói ta đâu, mau 30, đều ổn trọng một chút hảo sao?” Tiểu trợ lý châm chọc mỉa mai xong còn tri kỷ mà cấp Ngô Lỗi vỗ bối thuận khí.

Ngô Lỗi khó khăn từ vừa mới khiếp sợ hoãn lại đây, từ nhỏ trợ lý trong tay tiếp nhận di động muốn xác nhận.

“Lần này đề danh có ai a?” Hắn thuận miệng hỏi.

“Nga, 《 sát sinh 》 trần lão sư, Đài Loan kia bộ đồng chí phiến 《 thanh sơn chưa lão 》 cái kia nam chính, gọi là gì tới ta cấp đã quên,” tiểu trợ lý sờ sờ cái ót, nỗ lực suy tư dư lại hai cái tên, “Nga đúng rồi! Còn có trương chấn lão sư!”

“Ngươi này còn kém một cái đi?” Rạp hát tín hiệu không tốt, Ngô Lỗi di động thượng trang web như cũ là trống rỗng.

“Còn có hạo nhiên, ngươi lão bằng hữu.” Là hoàng lỗi thanh âm.

Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt vài giây, hắn đảo mắt nhìn về phía di động, các loại giải thưởng đề danh chiếm đầy giao diện, dừng ở hắn trong mắt, lại chỉ còn hắn cùng người kia tên mà thôi.

Hoàng lỗi đi vào, vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi bả vai, mang theo trước sau như một ôn hòa ý cười, mở miệng nói: “Đá chồng chất làm sao vậy? Cao hứng choáng váng?”

Ngô Lỗi thu hồi hoảng hốt thần thái, lộ ra tươi cười, “Đúng vậy, cao hứng choáng váng…”

“Ngươi a, cùng ta cùng Hà lão sư cùng nhau ở cái này tiểu rạp hát ngủ đông mau ba năm, cũng nên đi ra ngoài nhiều đi một chút.” Nghiêm khắc thanh âm phảng phất ở nhắc nhở Ngô Lỗi cái gì, cũng ở giục hắn cái gì.

“Ai da, chúng ta đá chồng chất bị đề danh a! Đi đi đi, đêm nay ta mời khách, chúng ta đi ăn lẩu chúc mừng một chút…” Hà lão sư không biết từ nơi nào toát ra tới, nhưng lời nói còn chưa nói xong, đã bị hoàng lỗi tiệt hồ.

“Đi cái gì bên ngoài, đi đi đi, hồi nhà ta! Ta tới làm, vừa lúc đem nhiều hơn kêu trở về, cô nương này, từ thượng đại học liền không về nhà.”

“Lại ngươi làm, không tốt lắm đâu hoàng lão sư…”

“Ngươi thiếu tới này bộ, ngươi tới nhà của ta ăn còn thiếu sao? Liền như vậy định rồi, đá chồng chất, trong chốc lát thu thập một chút đi nhà ta, ta đi cấp nhiều hơn gọi điện thoại.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn hoàng lỗi cùng Hà Quỳnh trước sau như một tổn hữu hình thức, không biết như thế nào, vốn dĩ muốn buột miệng thốt ra uyển cự biến thành một câu “Hảo”.

Hoàng lỗi đã đi xa đi gọi điện thoại chuẩn bị đêm nay đồ ăn, thuận tiện cấp chính mình 19 tuổi nữ nhi tới một cái chuyên chúc phụ thân “Đoạt mệnh liên hoàn call”.

Hà lão sư không biết khi nào dựa lại đây, vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi bả vai, “Không cao hứng sao?”

Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, “Ta không biết, Hà lão sư, ta không biết ta chuẩn bị tốt không có.”

“Đừng sợ, ngươi có thể,” Hà lão sư ôn nhu mà cổ vũ hắn, “Đúng rồi, ngươi cùng hạo nhiên?”

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu, nhìn về phía không có một bóng người chỗ ngồi, muốn nói lại thôi.

Hà lão sư nhìn hắn biểu tình, không có hỏi lại đi xuống, chỉ là lại vỗ vỗ vai hắn, sau đó tránh ra đi vội chính mình sự tình.

Qua đã lâu, Ngô Lỗi như là nói cho chính mình nghe giống nhau, lẩm bẩm nói: “Ta cùng hắn, đã lâu không thấy.”

<3>

“Khi nào sẽ nghĩ đến hắn đâu?”

“Tỷ như hiện tại đi.”

Ngô Lỗi đi ra bãi đỗ xe, vốn dĩ có thể ngồi thẳng đạt thang máy, hắn lại ngoài ý muốn rất muốn đi một chút, hắn mỹ kỳ danh rằng vì “Sau khi ăn xong tiêu thực”.

Bắc Kinh nhập thu lúc sau phong thật không phải cái, Ngô Lỗi bọc bọc trên người áo khoác, bóng đêm bao phủ thành thị, trừ bỏ tiếng gió, đêm khuya tiểu khu an tĩnh mà đáng sợ, hắn tựa hồ chỉ có thể nghe thấy chính mình tiếng tim đập.

“Bắt đầu mùa đông phong, ngươi cũng dám từ nó thổi?” Ngô Lỗi không ngọn nguồn nhớ tới Lưu hạo nhiên 20 tuổi năm ấy quay chụp một bộ phim truyền hình một câu lời kịch.

Hồi ức so Bắc Kinh phong càng ôn nhu rất nhiều, phương bắc quát ở trên mặt thật giống đao cắt giống nhau, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng nghĩ.

Lưu hạo nhiên 20 tuổi khi còn ra quyển sách, kêu 《 thấy phong 》.

“Như thế nào đều là phong?” Ngô Lỗi cười khẽ lên.

“Ai Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi ra thư không tiễn ta bổn hạn lượng ký tên bản?” Ngô Lỗi một bên xuyến mao bụng một bên nhắc mãi nói.

“Ngươi đều không duy trì một chút ta văn học mộng tưởng sao? Tam thạch đồng học?” Lưu hạo nhiên mang kính đen, trong ánh mắt lập loè ánh mắt gọi là “Gian thương”, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ.

“Ta phi! Ta mới 18 tuổi đâu! Nơi nào có tư bản duy trì ngươi văn học mộng! Thế nào, ngươi còn tưởng trở thành một thế hệ văn học tay cự phách sao?” Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng mấy chữ có chút mơ hồ không rõ, bởi vì mao bụng có điểm năng.

“Ta nói ngươi ăn từ từ, lại không ai cùng ngươi đoạt.” Lưu hạo nhiên tri kỷ mà đệ thượng khăn giấy, ý bảo Ngô Lỗi lau khóe miệng du.

Muốn phản bác từ ngữ một câu chuẩn bị tốt, lại ngoài ý muốn bị một ngụm sa tế sặc tạp ở trong cổ họng, Ngô Lỗi kịch liệt mà ho khan lên, nước mắt hoa nhi đều xông ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên đây là lần đầu tiên thấy Ngô Lỗi cái này trận trượng, sợ tới mức cái không nhẹ, vội vàng cầm ly nước sôi để nguội dịch đến Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh, tay phải còn mã bất đình đề mà ở vỗ Ngô Lỗi ly cho hắn thuận khí.

“Ai nha không phải một quyển sách sao? Tiểu Ngô lão sư, ta đưa ngài ta đưa ngài, ngài nhìn ngài này trận trượng, muốn mạng ngươi dường như.”

Ngô Lỗi thật vất vả hoãn lại đây, tay trái mới tiếp nhận Lưu hạo nhiên đưa qua ly nước, thuận tay liền tưởng bát này chỉ gian trá chó Shiba vẻ mặt.

“Uy uy uy, ngươi bình tĩnh một chút, ta vừa mới chính là ngươi ân nhân cứu mạng!” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn ánh mắt không đúng, lập tức mở miệng nói, mi mắt cong cong lại không tàng trụ hắn vui sướng khi người gặp họa.

Chó Shiba thật sự thực ngốc, Ngô Lỗi chửi thầm nói.

Sau lại đâu, Ngô Lỗi đích xác thu được Lưu hạo nhiên đơn độc cho hắn đưa tới cửa ký tên bản 《 thấy phong 》.

Trang lót thượng trừ bỏ Lưu hạo nhiên ký tên bên ngoài, còn kiêu ngạo mà phụ thượng mấy chữ: “Tặng Ngô Lỗi, toàn vũ trụ hạn lượng độc nhất phân.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không biết chính là, kia bổn bị Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn trân quý ở chính mình kệ sách thượng, dọn hai lần gia, hắn đều mang ở bên người.

Lưu hạo nhiên khả năng còn không biết chính là, Ngô Lỗi sau lại cùng siêu thị lớn làm rất nhiều phát giống nhau mua mấy chục bổn, cùng ăn tết phát bao lì xì dường như đem chung quanh thân thích bằng hữu đều đã phát cái biến.

Hồi ức kết thúc chung điểm này đây lá rụng đáp trên vai thượng làm kết thúc, hắn giống như nghe thấy phong nói là mùa thu.

<4>

“Đã lâu không thấy a.” Lưu hạo nhiên trước mở miệng nói, ở bọn họ nhận thức sau cái thứ nhất mười năm.

——————

Ta! Hồ Hán Tam lại đã trở lại!

Gần nhất ở vội vàng luận văn tốt nghiệp cùng khảo thí, khả năng sẽ càng trễ trước xin lỗi! Ta tranh thủ 2or3 thiên canh một, rốt cuộc chính mình cũng không tính toán viết hin trường, nếu có thể nhanh lên kết thúc tốt nhất hhhhhhh

Cuối cùng, không đủ chỗ thỉnh nhiều chỉ ra chỗ sai 🍊

Mộng đẹp ✨

【 hạo lỗi 】 bách niên hảo hợp 02

Hiện thực hướng

Mười năm sau

Song hướng khổ / yêu thầm trở thành sự thật

<1>

Ngô Lỗi phản ứng cũng không giống hồi lâu chưa liên hệ người quen, ngược lại thực tự nhiên, dừng ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt có vẻ khách khí lại xa cách.

“Ngươi cũng đêm nay phi a? Thật xảo.”

“Ân,” Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, “Gần nhất cũng không có gì công tác an bài, liền cùng đoàn đội thương lượng một chút tưởng trước thời gian mấy ngày đi, coi như là khoảng cách ngắn du lịch đi.”

“Như vậy a… Kia chúc ngươi chơi đến vui vẻ!” Ngô Lỗi cười đáp lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ giọng trở về một câu “Cảm ơn”, khách quý phòng nghỉ người không nhiều lắm, không có ồn ào tiếng người làm yểm hộ, càng đem hai người gian trầm mặc tô đậm đến càng thêm chước mắt.

Không nên là cái dạng này, Lưu hạo nhiên lại tưởng.

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi lại đây xem một chút cái này…” Là Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ thanh âm.

“Nga hảo!” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi trong mắt hiện lên như được đại xá may mắn, “Ta đây hãy đi trước?”

“Ân đi thôi, có rảnh lại liên hệ.” Cuối cùng một câu thực nhẹ, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng lấy không chuẩn có phải hay không muốn cho hắn nghe thấy.

“Hảo a, lên đường bình an.” Ngô Lỗi cười phất phất tay, lộ ra đáng yêu thỏ nha, làm Lưu hạo nhiên có một khắc hoảng hốt, phảng phất hắn vẫn là cái kia sẽ lừa gạt chính mình ở trước màn ảnh ăn ớt xanh tiểu thiếu niên mà thôi.

<2>

Là khi nào bắt đầu biến thành như vậy đâu?

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn phi cơ ngoại đen ngòm đám mây bắt đầu hồi tưởng.

Là hắn đại tam thăng đại bốn năm ấy đi, khi đó còn cười đáp ứng quá hắn đi tham gia hắn lễ tốt nghiệp.

Khi đó hai người quản lý đoàn đội đã sớm đã trong tối ngoài sáng giao phong nhiều lần, nhà mình fans cũng xé đến khí thế ngất trời, Lưu hạo nhiên hắn cũng không phải không có chú ý tới, rốt cuộc mỗi lần có quan hệ Ngô Lỗi sự tình hắn đều sẽ click mở nhìn xem, có thể là từng câu từng chữ mà đọc, cũng có thể là đọc nhanh như gió mà đảo qua, tóm lại, Lưu hạo nhiên rất ít sẽ bỏ qua về hắn tin tức.

Huống chi còn có quan hệ chính mình.

Người đại diện khuyên bảo thiếu cùng Ngô Lỗi lui tới, hắn cũng chỉ là bằng mặt không bằng lòng, giảm bớt sẽ bại lộ ở màn ảnh hạ kết giao, trong lén lút vẫn như cũ câu được câu không mà chú ý đối phương bằng hữu vòng, thường thường ước cái cái lẩu hoặc là ăn cái gà.

Khi đó vẫn là bằng hữu.

Ngô Lỗi đại tam năm ấy, Lưu hạo nhiên đã tốt nghiệp mau hai năm, không có việc học làm bảo hộ dù, bận rộn công tác cơ hồ ép tới hắn thở không nổi, hắn thừa nhận hắn có đôi khi là hưởng thụ như vậy đoàn phim sinh hoạt, nhưng hắn cũng thực hoài niệm học sinh thời đại cưỡi xe đạp vô câu vô thúc vòng quanh sau hải đâu vòng nhật tử.

Cuối năm lung tung rối loạn điển lễ thương diễn tổng có thể thấy cái mặt đi, Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy nghĩ, nhưng là hai bên đoàn đội lại ăn ý mà sai khai lẫn nhau.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn bằng hữu vòng so cây non Ngô Lỗi, lòng có không cam lòng địa điểm cái tán, còn cố ý tổn hại Ngô Lỗi này vạn năm bất biến chụp ảnh tư thế.

Không nghĩ tới năm phút đồng hồ liền thu được bị phun tào bản nhân tin tức.

“Ai ngươi như thế nào hôm nay không có tới a? Ta lặng lẽ hỏi thăm không phải nói lần này không phải cũng thỉnh ngươi sao?”

“Ngươi không phải là sợ cùng bắc điện đệ nhất soái ca cùng khung bị so đi xuống đi?”

“A sài lão sư?”

Sau lại đâu, đương nhiên là hai người liên thủ mở ra máy tính, ăn gà ăn cái sảng, a không phải, thái kê lẫn nhau mổ cái sảng.

Lúc này, như cũ vẫn là thân mật bạn tốt.

<3>

Thông thường liên hệ bắt đầu như là biến thành tạp trụ băng từ, tạp trụ một tiết, mặt sau liền đều bị đảo loạn thành rốt cuộc không giải được một đoàn.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới mới vừa tốt nghiệp kia mấy năm, chính mình luôn là vội vàng đi phía trước hướng, như là bị thượng dây cót giống nhau, gia tốc mà, không biết mệt mỏi mà chạy vội.

Khi đó trợ lý đều cười hắn chụp cái diễn cùng tu hành dường như, một đầu chui vào đoàn phim lúc sau mặt khác cái gì đều không quan tâm, đừng nói ra ngoài thương diễn mời, hắn có đôi khi thậm chí bởi vì đóng phim quá mệt mỏi, trở lại khách sạn lúc sau đều lười đến lại mở ra Weibo.

Có thứ liền ngao hai ngày đại đêm, buổi tối còn tí tách lịch rơi xuống vũ, đơn bạc diễn phục liên tục ngăn chặn phong đều khó khăn, càng đừng nói chống lạnh, Lưu hạo nhiên chụp xong rồi kia tràng diễn sau lại vừa lòng lại mệt mỏi ngã vào trên giường hôn mê mau 12 tiếng đồng hồ.

Hắn chính là lúc ấy bỏ qua về Ngô Lỗi tin tức.

《 Ngô Lỗi hiện thân Anh quốc LGBT du hành 🏳️‍🌈》

《 Ngô Lỗi hư hư thực thực công khai xuất quỹ?! 》

《 có hình có chân tướng! Ngày hôm qua Luân Đôn LGBT du hành có hắn! 》

…………

Đầu óc như là phanh mà một tiếng nổ tung, chỉ còn lại có trống rỗng.

Hắn liền khách sạn dép lê cũng chưa tới kịp đổi, lập tức lên hướng nhà mình trợ lý phòng đi đến, vừa đi còn một bên còn cấp chính mình người đại diện gọi điện thoại.

“Ta không xác định, hạo nhiên, chuyện này ngày hôm qua trực tiếp đem Weibo server tạc nằm liệt một giờ.” Trợ lý nhẹ giọng giải thích nói.

“Bên kia đâu? Ngô Lỗi bên kia còn không có đáp lại sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên nôn nóng thanh âm cơ hồ phải phá tan toàn bộ hành lang.

“Ai ca, ngươi đừng vội, tiến vào nói tiến vào nói,” trợ lý khuyên can mãi đem quần áo bất chỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên trước ủng hộ lên ngôi phòng, “Ngô Lỗi bên kia tạm thời còn không có phát bất luận cái gì thanh minh, ngày hôm qua ta nghe nữ chính cái kia người đại diện cùng nàng liêu, Ngô Lỗi phòng làm việc bên kia giống như đã nổ tung nồi, nhưng là bọn họ có cái man cường quan hệ xã hội, hẳn là sẽ không có vấn đề.”

Người đại diện không có tiếp Lưu hạo nhiên điện thoại, hắn rũ xuống đôi mắt, nắm chặt di động ngón tay dùng sức mà có chút trắng bệch.

“Nếu không… Ca ngươi trực tiếp hỏi hỏi Ngô Lỗi, các ngươi không phải quan hệ khá tốt…” Trợ lý thử thăm dò mở miệng.

Lưu hạo nhiên thất hồn lạc phách địa điểm cái đầu, ném xuống một câu “Ta đây trở về nghỉ ngơi, quấy rầy đến ngươi.” Liền đần độn mà đi trở về.

Hỏi cái gì đâu?

Hỏi ngươi có phải hay không thích nam sinh?

Vẫn là ngươi chỉ là vào nhầm cái kia du hành đội ngũ?

Vẫn là nói ngươi chỉ là tưởng duy trì bọn họ mà thôi?

Vẫn là nói kia bức ảnh căn bản chụp không phải ngươi?

Chính là đó là ngươi, ta nhận ra tới, kia đỉnh thiển màu nâu mũ len chúng ta lần trước gặp mặt thời điểm ngươi còn mang quá, ta còn cười quá ngươi rất giống cái tiểu hài tử.

Lưu hạo nhiên người đại diện điện báo, hắn đại khái đoán được Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ hỏi cái gì, liền một năm một mười toàn nói cho hắn.

“Ngô Lỗi việc này vô luận kết quả như thế nào, sự nghiệp đều sẽ đã chịu nhất định đả kích, ngươi hiểu cái này hoàn cảnh chung, ai cũng không giúp được hắn.”

“Bọn họ bên kia đã toàn lực cứu lại, ngươi cũng không cần quá lo lắng. Nếu hắn đi, cũng nên sẽ nghĩ vậy dạng hậu quả.”

“Ngươi tốt nhất không cần có cái gì động tác, ngươi làm cái gì hiện tại cũng không giúp được hắn.”

“Hạo nhiên, ngươi là cái người thông minh, ngươi biết đến, ngươi không thể hại hắn, cũng không thể hại chính mình.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cắt đứt điện thoại sau đi giặt sạch đem nước lạnh mặt, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn trong gương, trong mắt thế nhưng tất cả đều là hồng tơ máu.

Hắn nên làm như thế nào?

Đưa đi không quan hệ đau khổ thăm hỏi sao?

Vẫn là chất vấn hắn vì cái gì muốn đi nơi nào?

Vẫn là làm bộ chuyện gì cũng chưa phát sinh quá ước hắn đánh cái trò chơi?

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng sức mà vỗ vỗ chính mình mặt, nỗ lực làm chính mình thanh tỉnh một chút, chụp tỉnh lúc sau lại càng thêm thống khổ.

Hắn ước chừng ở cùng Ngô Lỗi giao diện đã phát nửa giờ ngốc, màn hình sáng lại ám, tối sầm lại bị nhẹ chọc một chút màn hình thắp sáng, qua lại lặp lại, cùng hắn trong đầu suy nghĩ giống nhau, lặp lại cuồn cuộn.

Thẳng đến “Đối phương đang ở ở đưa vào…” Mới câu trở về Lưu hạo nhiên thần.

Tin tức là Lưu hạo nhiên ở phát hiện Ngô Lỗi cũng ở do dự lúc sau thứ năm phút phát lại đây.

“Ta khốc không khốc?”

Nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi tin tức khi, hắn khóe miệng ức chế không được giơ lên.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy, nếu Ngô Lỗi hiện tại đứng ở trước mặt hắn, nói ra những lời này tình hình lúc ấy như là một cái thảo đường tiểu hài tử, mi mắt cong cong, hắn sẽ nhịn không được tươi cười, sau đó cho hắn một cái đại đại ôm, sau đó ở bên tai hắn nói:

“Ta tiểu bằng hữu thật sự thực dũng cảm.”

Những lời này hắn chung quy là không dám phát ra đi.

“Thực khốc, thực dũng cảm.”

Cuối cùng còn bổ một cái sài chơi đánh đu biểu tình.

Này đã hao hết hai người cuối cùng dũng khí, Lưu hạo nhiên tâm bắt đầu thình thịch nhảy, hắn suy tư hắn tương lai, hắn cùng chính mình tương lai, hắn cứ như vậy ở trên giường nhắm hai mắt lại, một không cẩn thận lại lâm vào cảnh trong mơ.

<4>

Lưu hạo nhiên là bị tiếng mưa rơi đánh thức, tới Đài Bắc sau không hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi mấy cái giờ, hắn liền liên tiếp an bài vài cái phỏng vấn, thật vất vả rảnh rỗi mới sờ đến giường, một đầu tài đi xuống liền ngủ đến bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Bị tiếng mưa rơi đánh thức Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi cái lười eo, hắn thực thích một người nghe tiếng mưa rơi, nước mưa thế giới luôn là không giống nhau, bị súc rửa quá thế giới luôn là phá lệ sạch sẽ.

Lưu hạo nhiên đơn giản mà thu thập một chút, kéo ra bức màn, đi đến ban công biên dựa cửa sổ sát đất ngắm phong cảnh.

Chủ sự phương thống nhất an bài khách sạn ở trung tâm thành phố, liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại thu hết tự nhiên là phồn hoa Đài Bắc, còn có mưa bụi mông lung Đài Bắc 101.

Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật nghĩ đến xem hải, hắn rất sớm phía trước liền nghĩ đến một cái vòng xoay du, cưỡi xe điện, dọc theo đường ven biển một người thoát đi thành thị, bạn ngẫu nhiên hàm ướt gió biển truy đuổi thời gian.

Nguyện vọng chưa kịp thực hiện, bất quá có rất nhiều không có thực hiện nguyện vọng.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười khẽ một tiếng, tự giễu quanh quẩn ở trong lòng tiếc nuối.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy có người đang nhìn hắn.

Là Ngô Lỗi.

Hắn đứng ở bên kia trên ban công, trên tay còn có một vại không uống xong hắc ti.

Hắn xa xa nâng chén, gật đầu cười khẽ.

Lưu hạo nhiên không có nghe thấy cái ly đụng tới cùng nhau thanh âm, hắn chỉ nghe được tiếng mưa rơi róc rách, đành phải như là ở tại bên dòng suối mà thôi.

“Tiếng mưa rơi róc rách, giống ở tại bên dòng suối, tình nguyện mỗi ngày trời mưa, cho rằng ngươi là bởi vì trời mưa không tới.” by Trương Ái Linh 《 tiểu đoàn viên 》

———————

Ngủ ngon ngủ ngon 💤

【 hạo lỗi 】 bách niên hảo hợp 03

Hiện thực hướng

Mười năm sau

Song hướng khổ / yêu thầm trở thành sự thật

<1>

Ở đầu đường nhìn đến chính mình ảnh chụp đã sẽ không làm Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy kinh ngạc, niên thiếu thành danh đến nay đã có hai mươi năm thời gian, lấy đủ loại hình tượng hoặc là thân phận nhảy vào đại chúng mi mắt với hắn mà nói đã là một kiện lại tầm thường bất quá sự tình, đây là hắn công tác chi nhất.

Nhưng đương hắn bên người xuất hiện chính là Lưu hạo nhiên khi, hắn thế nhưng có chút ngoài ý muốn thỏa mãn cảm.

Trên màn hình xuất hiện chính là lần này giải thưởng Kim Mã phía chính phủ quay chụp nhập vây giả, không biết có phải hay không trùng hợp, hai người ảnh chụp đặt ở cùng nhau thế nhưng hoảng hốt tưởng sóng vai.

Thật là thật lâu không có lại đứng ở bên cạnh hắn.

Ngô Lỗi tốt nghiệp sau liền một đầu chui vào hoàng lão sư cùng Hà lão sư nói kịch đoàn phim, này đối với ngay lúc đó hắn tới nói đã là là một cái thực không tồi lựa chọn.

Lo chính mình cắt đứt cùng ngoại giới liên hệ, chống đẩy sở hữu có thể chống đẩy thương diễn, cùng với có hảo có có hư nhưng hơn phân nửa là không tốt lắm vở, hắn cứ như vậy một người trốn vào kịch trường.

Này ba năm thời gian, hắn cũng có lặng lẽ xem qua Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi một bộ tác phẩm, nhìn hắn suy diễn ra một cái lại một cái động lòng người hoặc là chân thành tha thiết nhân vật, nhìn hắn ở từng bước một dùng sức hướng lên trên leo lên, cho dù bọn họ đều biết này địa cầu là bình.

Lưu hạo nhiên là cái thực hiếu thắng người, Ngô Lỗi nhớ rõ.

“Ngươi nhìn đến cái kia màn hình sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ vào New York thời báo quảng trường nào đó lóe nghê hồng màn hình, “Một ngày nào đó, chúng ta cũng có thể bước lên đi.”

Ngô Lỗi nhớ rõ Lưu hạo nhiên nói xong lúc sau chính mình quay đầu trở về nhìn hắn, người kia lại thần sắc như thường, phảng phất vừa mới nói chính là “Muốn lại đăng một lần Weibo hot search” giống nhau vân đạm phong khinh, nói xong còn hút lưu một ngụm Bắc Băng Dương.

Hắn là một cái ôn nhu lại đồng thời có được chinh phục thế giới dã tâm người.

Ngô Lỗi không tự biết mà ở Đài Bắc đầu đường nghỉ chân một hồi lâu, nước mưa không có chút nào yếu bớt dấu hiệu, như cũ tí tách mà nhỏ giọt ở dù trên mặt.

Hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến, có một năm hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau tham gia một cái hoạt động, hai người tây trang cũng là một đen một trắng, hai người vì tranh ai nhan sắc càng sấn ai biểu tình bao đại chiến 800 hiệp, chính là không có phân ra cao thấp.

Hai cái thành thục nam tính bổn quyết định dùng điện tử cạnh kỹ phân ra thắng bại, không nghĩ tới vừa lên tuyến bị tiểu khải một câu “Nha, Hắc Bạch Vô Thường tới?” Cấp hấp dẫn toàn bộ hỏa lực.

Ngày đó tiểu khải dũng đoạt “Hộp tổng” vòng nguyệt quế.

<2>

Công bố giải thưởng Kim Mã nhập vây danh sách lúc sau vừa vặn gặp phải chính là Lưu hạo nhiên sinh nhật, ngày đó hắn nơi đoàn phim vừa lúc mở ra thăm ban.

Phóng viên tự nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua tốt như vậy vấn đề.

“Đầu tiên đâu là chúc mừng hạo nhiên nhập vây lần này giải thưởng Kim Mã, đối với lần này nhập vây có cái gì ý tưởng sao? Có tin tưởng lấy thưởng sao?”

“Cảm ơn quan tâm, kỳ thật đây cũng là ta lần đầu tiên đạt được giải thưởng Kim Mã đề danh, này với ta mà nói là một phần khẳng định, đến nỗi có bắt hay không thưởng ta kỳ thật không dám xa cầu quá nhiều.”

“Hạo nhiên vẫn luôn đều thực khiêm tốn a, kia đối với lần này nhập vây mặt khác diễn viên tác phẩm ngươi có chú ý quá sao?”

“Đương nhiên là có, trương chấn lão sư vẫn luôn là ta nam thần, có thể cùng hắn đồng thời đạt được đề danh là đối ta phi thường đại cổ vũ, bất quá trương chấn lão sư kia bộ phiến tử, ta bởi vì ở đoàn phim, đóng phim tương đối vội cho nên tạm thời còn không có tới kịp xem. Bất quá trần lão sư kia bộ nghỉ hè chiếu phim khi ta cũng đã nhìn, cốt truyện thật sự thực hấp dẫn ta, ta sau lại còn đi nhị xoát! Thật sự đề cử đại gia đi xem!”

Lưu hạo nhiên dừng một chút, như là lập tức nói quá nhiều yêu cầu nghỉ khẩu khí.

“Còn có Ngô Lỗi,” Lưu hạo nhiên khóe miệng kiều kiều, “Tuy rằng hắn tác phẩm còn không có ở quốc nội chiếu phim, nhưng là ta nhìn báo trước phiến cùng cốt truyện tóm tắt, ta tin tưởng nhất định là bộ thực không tồi điện ảnh.” Trên mặt lại là có một tia kiêu ngạo thần thái.

Kỳ thật tiểu phóng viên ở Lưu hạo nhiên dừng lại thời điểm, đã thức thời mà tính toán đi xuống một vấn đề nhảy, nàng thế nhưng không có đoán trước đến Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ chủ động trước tiên Ngô Lỗi, bất quá đối nàng công tác mà nói đây cũng là thu hoạch ngoài ý muốn.

“Chúng ta phỏng vấn thời gian cũng không sai biệt lắm, hạo nhiên có thể thỉnh ngươi dùng một câu nói chuyện lần này nhập vây giải thưởng Kim Mã cảm thụ sao?”

Ngoài ý muốn chính là, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không có tự hỏi thật lâu, phảng phất là rất sớm liền tưởng hảo đáp án.

“Nhập vây giải thưởng Kim Mã là chúng ta thu được quá tốt nhất quà sinh nhật.”

Phóng viên cười nói: “Cao hứng đến độ nói sai rồi đi, hẳn là ‘ ta ’ mới đúng đi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười lại không có lại trả lời.

Là chúng ta.

Hắn là cố ý sao? Ngô Lỗi hỏi lại chính mình, thẳng đến màn hình tắt hắn cũng không tìm ra đáp án.

<3>

Hà lão sư cùng hoàng lão sư ở giải thưởng Kim Mã trao giải cùng ngày đều không hẹn mà cùng mà cấp Ngô Lỗi đã phát WeChat.

Nội dung giản yếu khái quát một chút đều này đây cổ vũ là chủ, chẳng qua thuyết minh phương thức có khác thôi.

Nhiều năm trôi qua lại lần nữa đi đến ánh đèn hạ, Ngô Lỗi là có một tia khẩn trương, nhưng nói đúng ra, chờ mong là lớn hơn khẩn trương.

Có thể cùng hắn lấy diễn viên thân phận, mang theo lẫn nhau nhất đắc ý tác phẩm, ở điện ảnh buổi lễ long trọng ăn ảnh ngộ, là hắn thật lâu trước kia liền lặng lẽ gieo quá nguyện vọng.

Ngô Lỗi trước thời gian từ nhân viên công tác trong tay bắt được bước trên thảm đỏ danh sách, hắn nơi đoàn phim vừa vặn xếp hạng Lưu hạo nhiên bọn họ mặt sau.

Cà vạt vẫn là nơ? Hắc tây trang vẫn là bạch tây trang? Hôm nay có hay không lặng lẽ ở âu phục thượng đừng cái gì đặc biệt phối sức?

Ngô Lỗi phỏng đoán về Lưu hạo nhiên hết thảy, lại là bị tài xế nhắc nhở mới chú ý tới chính mình áp chế xe đã chạy đến thảm đỏ trước mặt.

Ngô Lỗi sửa sang lại y quan, thử làm chính mình thoạt nhìn càng tinh thần một chút.

Nhân viên công tác kéo ra cửa xe, hắn đầu tiên là xuống xe gật đầu thăm hỏi, tùy tay khấu thượng tây trang nút thắt, thuận tiện chờ đoàn phim nhân viên cùng nhau.

Giải thưởng Kim Mã thảm đỏ cũng thật trường, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên cảm thấy, có lẽ là bởi vì đêm tối cùng ánh đèn đan xen nguyên nhân, liếc mắt một cái vọng qua đi thế nhưng sinh ra một loại nhìn không tới cuối ảo giác.

Cũng không có nhìn đến hắn.

Đoàn phim nữ diễn viên đi đến bên cạnh, Ngô Lỗi phản xạ có điều kiện vươn tay phải làm cho nàng đáp thượng.

Nàng đáp thượng sau lại nhẹ nhàng nhéo một chút Ngô Lỗi cánh tay, dùng hắn chỉ có thể nghe thấy thanh âm nói câu “Chuyên tâm điểm”.

Ngô Lỗi như là đột nhiên mới hoảng quá thần tới, mới nhớ tới hiện tại chính mình ở nơi nào, chính mình hiện tại nên làm cái gì, chính mình nên tưởng cái gì không nên tưởng cái gì.

Ngô Lỗi đi xong thảm đỏ lúc sau trước tiên ở thảm đỏ nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, hắn không có lại vội vàng tìm Lưu hạo nhiên thân ảnh.

Bởi vì một chút thảm đỏ chính mình liền liên tiếp gặp gỡ hảo chút tiền bối hoặc là hiểu biết bằng hữu, thậm chí còn có chút chỉ ở nhiều năm trước chỉ có gặp mặt một lần người, hắn đều không thể không nhất nhất dừng lại cùng bọn họ hàn huyên.

Trong đó cũng không thiếu có rõ ràng quan tâm, đương nhiên càng có rất nhiều “Ngày khác cùng nhau ăn cơm” như vậy điển hình Trung Quốc thức khách sáo.

Nói đến cơm, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên muốn đi Đài Loan chợ đêm.

Hắn rất sớm trước liền muốn đi ăn, khi còn nhỏ ở Đài Loan phim thần tượng đoạn ngắn đã cấp Ngô Lỗi để lại Đài Loan chợ đêm “Ăn ngon không quý” tốt đẹp ấn tượng.

Dùng lúc trước thực lưu hành nói tới nói, hắn, là coi như cái đồ tham ăn!

Dùng người làm công tác văn hoá nói nói, hắn, Ngô Lỗi, hẳn là Thao Thiết giả!

Tuy rằng sau khi lớn lên một đoạn thời gian muốn khống chế thể trọng, nhưng là hắn cũng luôn là nhịn không được phạm thèm, luôn ước ba năm bạn tốt cái lẩu bữa ăn khuya bên cạnh bàn qua lại lắc lư.

Năm ấy hắn mới vừa tiến đại học, một quân huấn xong hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên còn có mấy cái bạn tốt cùng nhau hẹn đốn cái lẩu, vì tạm chấp nhận người phương bắc, Ngô Lỗi dùng hết hắn suốt đời nhường nhịn điểm uyên ương nồi.

Hai người ăn uống thả cửa bộ dáng, đặc biệt giống đói bụng ba ngày hai đêm nạn đói nhi đồng.

Ngô Lỗi không nhịn xuống, trước lấy khăn giấy xoa xoa miệng, mở miệng nói: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi có thể hay không chú ý điểm? Ngươi còn giảm không giảm phì?”

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, trước lo chính mình đem đĩa mới vừa năng tốt ngỗng tràng thổi thổi, bẹp ăn đi xuống, cuối cùng còn uống lên khẩu nước ô mai, thuận tiện xoa xoa miệng, chờ đến vạn sự đã chuẩn bị lúc sau mới chậm rãi từ từ mở miệng nói: “Chúng ta mỹ thực giả cùng ngươi như vậy Thao Thiết khách không giống nhau, mỹ thực giả trọng ở đồ ăn chất, mà phi lượng.”

Ngô Lỗi ở bên cạnh nhướng mày, chó Shiba cắm hai cọng hành trang tượng.

“Ăn một bữa cơm ngươi trả lại cho ta văn trứu trứu, Lưu hạo nhiên, ta nhìn bộ đội không rèn luyện ra ngươi thiết huyết nam nhi chi hồn a.”

“Tiểu bằng hữu này liền không hiểu đi, ta đây là văn võ song toàn, không có biện pháp, quá ưu tú, là nên bị ghen ghét.” Lưu hạo nhiên nói xong còn thở dài, kỹ thuật diễn nơi này phát huy cơ hồ vì 0.

Ngô Lỗi thói quen hắn này phúc chó Shiba trang sói đuôi to bộ dáng, quay đầu đi lại lười đến cùng hắn nói, trước đem hắn ngỗng tràng cướp đi tương đối thật sự, hắn trong lòng âm thầm hạ quyết tâm.

Thật là hảo tâm tàn nhẫn tay cay một người ta Ngô Lỗi bản nhân a!

Sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên có một lần chơi game trong lúc vô ý nói cho hắn, kỳ thật hắn cũng chính là trước hai ngày vô tình phiên bạn cùng phòng thư liếc đến, nghĩ có lẽ ngày nào đó có thể nghẹn lại Ngô Lỗi liền âm thầm nhớ kỹ.

Kết quả đương nhiên là Lưu hạo nhiên lấy “Hộp” tạ tội.

<4>

Nhập tòa thời điểm, trường hợp một lần có chút hỗn loạn.

Đạo diễn hướng Ngô Lỗi vẫy vẫy tay, Ngô Lỗi khó khăn tìm được rồi tổ chức chuẩn bị bước nhanh xuyên qua đám người đi qua đi, nhưng nhịn không được lui tới một đường hàn huyên, 20 mễ đường đi mau sáu bảy phút.

Khó khăn đến gần, Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu bắt đầu tìm dán chính mình tên chỗ ngồi.

“Nơi này.”

“Đa tạ.”

Ngô Lỗi vừa nhấc mắt, đối thượng chính là Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt, không né không tránh.

Mà dán chính mình tên nhãn cái kia chỗ ngồi, liền ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh.

“Hảo xảo a.”

——————

A a a a a hạ chương bắt đầu liền sẽ không như vậy thêm một cái người hồi ức lạp!

Trước tình không sai biệt lắm công đạo một nửa, ân, rốt cuộc có thể cho nhị vị hảo hảo nói cái lời nói uống cái rượu lại ăn cái gà bài, hà tử chiên, mặt tuyến còn có ma khoai, ân lại đến một ly trân châu trà sữa! 🥞🍤🍢🍜🥤

Nói đói bụng sao lại thế này………

Hảo trước ngủ ngon đi ta các vị hạo lỗi tiểu cô nương 🌙

【 hạo lỗi 】 bách niên hảo hợp 04

Hiện thực hướng

Mười năm sau

Song hướng khổ / yêu thầm trở thành sự thật

<1>

Lưu hạo nhiên có cái ảo giác, đêm nay màn ảnh luôn là hướng hắn vọng lại đây.

Nếu chuẩn xác một chút, là hướng hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi.

Hắn không xác định nguyên nhân có vài cái, có khả năng là hai người đều là ảnh đế đứng đầu người được đề cử chi nhất đi? Cũng có lẽ là tưởng bắt giữ Ngô Lỗi trở về sau cái thứ nhất lễ trao giải sở hữu chi tiết? Vẫn là nói, chỉ là đảo qua mà thôi, cũng không có như vậy nhiều lý do.

Hắn nhớ mang máng là hắn mới vừa thượng đại một năm ấy, hai người mới nhận thức bất quá một năm quang cảnh, đúng là thân thiết nóng bỏng.

Cuối năm trùng hợp cùng nhau tham gia một cái cái gì niên độ điển lễ, chỗ ngồi vừa vặn dựa gần Ngô Lỗi, chính mình khi đó vẫn là nắp nồi, trên mặt còn có điểm trẻ con phì.

Ngồi xuống hạ hai người liền bắt đầu ríu rít liêu cái không ngừng, rõ ràng mấy ngày hôm trước WeChat mới một không cẩn thận hàn huyên nửa giờ.

Hình như là mới vừa cho tới hắn sách bài tập thượng tên bị đồng học moi đi thôi, màn ảnh không biết khi nào quét lại đây, Lưu hạo nhiên dùng bả vai cố ý đâm đâm Ngô Lỗi, ý bảo hắn hai người “Thành thục nam tính” mục tiêu, không nghĩ tới Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn quên mất này một vụ, ở màn ảnh trước mặt cười đến thực làm càn.

Tươi cười cùng ngáp giống nhau sẽ lây bệnh, Lưu hạo nhiên ở khóe miệng giơ lên thời điểm đột nhiên ý thức được.

Sau lại hạ tràng, hai người lại ở bên nhau tiếp nhận rồi phỏng vấn, Ngô Lỗi còn lừa hắn ăn một cái rõ ràng thực cay ớt chuông.

Nhưng là hắn trả thù đi trở về, hắn nói chính mình nam thần là trương chấn lão sư, hắn sau lại xem phỏng vấn video, rõ ràng gia hỏa kia trên mặt hiện lên một tia cô đơn, còn cãi bướng không thừa nhận.

“Uy, cười cái gì?”

Bị Ngô Lỗi đụng phải một chút Lưu hạo nhiên mới phản ứng lại đây, chính mình đã lâm vào hồi ức đã lâu.

“Không có, nhớ tới ngươi gạt ta ăn ớt cay lần đó.”

“A?” Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đi mặt tới, quang ảnh dừng ở trên mặt hắn, trong nháy mắt làm Lưu hạo nhiên có chút hoảng hốt.

“Ân,” Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêm trang địa điểm cái đầu, còn hơi hơi nhíu nhíu mày, ngữ khí tới còn trộn lẫn tạp vài phần tiếc hận dường như, “Đều đã quên, kẻ lừa đảo?”

Trao giải trên đài người chủ trì đang ở xuyến tràng, hai người cứ như vậy bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

Sân khấu màn ảnh nhạy bén mà bắt giữ đến hai người này mấy giây gian tích hôi ký ức lại lần nữa bị mở ra nháy mắt, lần này là Lưu hạo nhiên trước cười rộ lên.

Hắn dùng bả vai đâm đâm người bên cạnh, ánh mắt đệ đi dường như Đài Bắc sau cơn mưa ôn nhu, xông vào Ngô Lỗi trong thế giới.

Ngô Lỗi cũng cười, hắn vui vẻ thời điểm cười rộ lên tổng hội lộ ra thỏ nha, Lưu hạo nhiên nương quang thấy được.

<2>

Giải thưởng Kim Mã sau khi kết thúc tiệc rượu không coi là Lưu hạo nhiên thích phân đoạn, bởi vì kết quả nhất định là bị các loại tương quan không quan hệ nhân sĩ quấn lấy thoát không khai thân.

Lưu hạo nhiên tửu lượng tương đương giống nhau, dùng chính hắn nói tới nói chính là —— tâm cao ngất.

Lưu hạo nhiên tự biết đã có điểm hơi say liền tìm cái lấy cớ thoát thân mà đi, lung lay nửa ngày mới tìm được cái lộ thiên ban công.

Bắc Kinh phong vào giờ phút này chỗ tốt liền hiện ra tới: Tỉnh rượu.

Đài Bắc cuối mùa thu phong tương so dưới vẫn là ôn nhu điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên đem cả người trọng lượng đều đặt ở lan can thượng, cánh tay đáp ở bên ngoài.

Hắn mơ hồ giống như thấy được chợ đêm độc hữu ngọn đèn dầu.

“Ngươi trốn ở chỗ này làm gì?”

“Ta không trốn, ta chỉ là cảm thấy ở bên trong người có điểm phạm vựng.”

“Lại uống nhiều quá?” Ngô Lỗi dựa vào ở lan can thượng, ôm hai tay.

“Nơi nào?” Lưu hạo nhiên lắc lắc trong tay chén rượu, nhưng kỳ thật chén rượu đã không dư thừa chút nào, “Ta lần này cố ý lấy chính là champagne.”

Ngô Lỗi khẽ cười một tiếng, “Ai nói cho ngươi champagne liền không say người? Ngươi đây là đệ mấy ly?”

Lưu hạo nhiên lắc lắc đầu, không có trực tiếp đáp lại Ngô Lỗi vấn đề, “Ngươi có nghĩ đi chợ đêm?”

“A?”

Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng có chút trì độn, giống như đắm chìm ở thế giới của chính mình giống nhau, tùy ý Ngô Lỗi thăm quá thân tới, nương phố xá ánh đèn đánh giá chính mình.

“Là uống nhiều quá.” Ngô Lỗi lặng lẽ ở trong lòng cấp ra đáp án.

Không khí làm tựa hồ không phải cái biện pháp, Ngô Lỗi suy nghĩ trong chốc lát mở miệng nói: “Ta đột nhiên nhớ tới, phía trước có một lần đóng phim, cũng là muốn ta ỷ ở một cái cái gì lan can thượng, không biết là kia đoạn thời gian ăn quá dài hơn béo, vẫn là lan can không thế nào vững chắc, thế nhưng buông lỏng chúng ta mất đi trọng tâm, còn hảo ta phản ứng mau, liền quăng ngã một……”

Ngô Lỗi lời nói còn chưa nói xong, Lưu hạo nhiên đã theo bản năng đem cánh tay nâng lên tới, vây quanh ở Ngô Lỗi phía sau, giống như hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới Ngô Lỗi vừa mới ngữ khí là tưởng giảm bớt xấu hổ tới.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng phản ứng là cả kinh, ngay sau đó cười nói, “Có phải hay không mỗi lần ngươi uống nhiều thần kinh đều dễ dàng như vậy khẩn trương a? Ta không có việc gì, ngươi không cần phải……”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu lên cùng Ngô Lỗi đối diện, ánh mắt gắt gao mà khóa hắn, giống như dời đi mảy may, Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới chú ý hắn khẩn trương đến có chút làm cho người ta sợ hãi.

“Ta không có việc gì, ngươi đừng khẩn trương, ta chỉ là chỉ đùa một chút…”

Lưu hạo nhiên giống không có nghe được Ngô Lỗi nói chuyện giống nhau, lo chính mình hỏi: “Đau không?”

“Không đau, sớm hảo.” Ngô Lỗi cười cười.

“Thực xin lỗi, thực xin lỗi…”

“Làm gì, mượn rượu làm càn a, ta lại không trách ngươi? Ngươi như thế nào trước nhận khởi sai tới?”

Người uống nhiều quá luôn là sẽ nói chút ngày thường không dám nói nói, làm chút ngày thường chuyện không dám làm, thí dụ như hiện tại, Lưu hạo nhiên một đầu chôn ở Ngô Lỗi trước ngực giống nhau.

Ngô Lỗi có trong nháy mắt là ngốc rớt, hắn thậm chí không dám xác định hiện trạng ngã vào hắn trong lòng ngực người chân thật tính.

Hắn đang muốn giơ tay chạm đến trong lòng ngực người đầu tóc khi, chỉ nghe thấy một thanh âm từ chính mình ngực truyền đến:

“Cùng đi dạo chợ đêm được không? Liền giống như trước đây.”

Là lo chính mình nỉ non, cũng là thật thật thiết khẩn cầu.

<3>

Đó là Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng một năm đại học thời gian mùa đông, thật vất vả chờ đến Ngô Lỗi cũng thi đậu bắc điện, hai người rốt cuộc ở cùng cái thành thị đi học, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng bởi vì mới vừa kết thúc một cái dài đến mười tháng quay chụp mà hướng công ty xin một cái thật dài kỳ nghỉ, ở trường học nhàn hạ thời gian cũng nhiều lên.

Hắn rất muốn Ngô Lỗi, bọn họ thật lâu không cùng nhau ra tới chơi, hắn thật cẩn thận mà thử, phát đi mời tin tức, không từng tưởng Ngô Lỗi so với hắn hồi phục đến còn muốn nhanh chóng.

“Uy, như vậy lãnh, còn muốn ra tới?”

“Nói tốt muốn mang ngươi dạo tiểu gia ta tráo này phố!”

“Thiết! Ngươi bất quá mới dọn đến tân giáo khu nửa năm thời gian, so với ta ở hải điến khu phành phạch thời gian còn thiếu, như thế nào liền thành ngươi tráo?”

“Rốt cuộc tới hay không, Ngô Tam thạch!”

“Tới tới tới, ngươi mời khách?”

“Hảo hảo hảo, ta mời khách!”

2018 năm Bắc Kinh mùa đông, không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người rét lạnh, vừa lúc thích hợp hạng nặng võ trang, Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy an ủi Ngô Lỗi.

“Nơi nào có ngươi như vậy? Ăn xong còn ở các ngươi trường học phụ cận người tễ người, mũ khẩu trang một bộ trang, ta mẹ đều nhận không ra ta là ai!”

Lưu hạo nhiên xem xét mắt bên cạnh tạc mao tiểu bằng hữu, kiên nhẫn mà bắt đầu thuận mao, “Ai, ngươi này liền không hiểu đi, cái này kêu cảm thụ sinh hoạt, ngươi liền nói, ngươi đã lâu không có như vậy tự do tự tại mà đi ở trên đường?”

Ngô Lỗi cắn khẩu trong tay đường hồ lô, một bên nhai một bên trả lời, “Ngươi thiếu cấp động bất động liền bay lên lý luận cách cục! Ngươi đây là lừa bán nhi đồng! Ngày mùa đông mang theo ta một cái hải điến khu trụ dân ở nam chiêng trống hẻm hạt lắc lư, trong chốc lát ta đi lạc cũng không biết!”

“Cẩn thận!”

Nam chiêng trống hẻm dòng người mãnh liệt là một chuyện, qua lại va chạm xe rác càng là chôn ở trong đám người một đại tai hoạ ngầm, mắt thấy Ngô Lỗi một người ở bên người blah blah nói cái không ngừng hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới phía sau tình huống, Lưu hạo nhiên một cái nóng vội liền đem nắm lên Ngô Lỗi tay hướng bên cạnh vùng.

“Ngươi làm gì?” Ngô Lỗi quai hàm vẫn là phình phình, vừa mới đường hồ lô còn không có nhai toái, lông mi có chút khẩn trương mà qua lại phành phạch.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngược lại nở nụ cười, trên tay bỏ thêm vài phần lực độ, để sát vào nói: “Lừa bán nhi đồng ～”

“Uy! Ta năm ngoái liền mãn 18 tuổi! Lại cách mấy ngày ta đều 19 tuổi! Ta không phải nhi đồng!”

Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn không có để ý Ngô Lỗi phản kháng, thật giống như chính mình bên tay trái thật sự chỉ là dắt một cái vị thành niên, lại sảo lại nháo hùng hài tử.

Ngô Lỗi gào nửa ngày Lưu hạo nhiên không có phản ứng, dò đầu qua đi, mới phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên khóe miệng tàng không được răng nanh.

“Ta nói ngươi có thể hay không thành thục điểm, nơi nào có bọn buôn người một bên quải còn không hống tiểu bằng hữu còn một bên chính mình cười trộm a?”

“Không có…”

“Không có gì?”

“Cho nên ngươi ý tứ này là làm ta quải?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhướng mày, không có hảo ý mà cười cười.

“Kia cũng đến trước đưa tiền!” Ngô Lỗi ra vẻ thâm trầm mà làm bộ suy nghĩ sâu xa một chút.

“Lại cho ngươi mua một chuỗi đường hồ lô muốn hay không?”

“Cái gì a! Rõ ràng là ngươi thích ăn!”

“Chính là ta mua cũng chưa ăn nga, đều tiến ngươi trong bụng.” Lưu hạo nhiên nói xong còn chọc chọc Ngô Lỗi bụng.

“Kia cũng không được, ta đường đường tám thước nam nhi, há có thể bởi vì ngươi điểm này cực nhỏ tiểu lợi sở dụ hoặc!” Ngô Lỗi tay trái chống nạnh, làm ra hùng dũng oai vệ, khí phách hiên ngang bộ dáng.

Lưu hạo nhiên không biết như thế nào, đột nhiên tưởng ở trên trán nhẹ nhàng đạn cái não băng nhi, chính là nhìn đến bọc đến kín mít người lại không đi xuống tay.

“Hảo, đi đi đi, quải đều quải, yêu cầu nhiều như vậy, lại nháo ăn ngươi!”

Ngô Lỗi bị hù ở bất quá ba giây, lại ở Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau bốc cháy lên không chịu thua thiết huyết nam nhi chi hồn, ồn ào lại tiểu tâm cẩn thận mà tạc mao.

Thế giới phảng phất vẫn luôn như vậy vô cùng náo nhiệt, ở như vậy ngũ quang thập sắc trong thành thị, không có lý do gì không dính thượng một chút rực rỡ cùng ồn ào náo động.

<4>

Lưu hạo nhiên tỉnh lại thời điểm đã là ngày hôm sau, hắn kỳ thật cảm thấy chính mình không ở trong yến hội uống nhiều ít, càng không phải bởi vì không bắt được thưởng thất ý.

Hắn đi đến buồng vệ sinh giặt sạch đem nước lạnh mặt, nỗ lực hồi ức tối hôm qua phát sinh chuyện xưa.

Là Ngô Lỗi, mơ mơ hồ hồ trong trí nhớ chỉ còn lại có hắn thân ảnh.

Tối hôm qua rốt cuộc làm cái gì?

Uống nhiều quá lại nói gì đó mê sảng?

Hắn đã hiếm khi uống say, liền tính say cũng sẽ chống cuối cùng một tia thanh tỉnh ý chí trở lại khách sạn hoặc là nơi, rất ít sẽ lại đem chính mình yên tâm mà giao cho một người khác trên tay.

Khả năng tối hôm qua là cái ngoại lệ.

Lưu hạo nhiên mở ra di động, là Ngô Lỗi hai điều tin tức:

“Sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi.”

“Ta đáp ứng cùng ngươi đi chợ đêm, về sau uống ít điểm.”

————————————

Thực xin lỗi thực xin lỗi thực xin lỗi gần nhất thật sự bận quá kéo một tuần mới càng

Khảo thí cùng luận văn khai đề biện hộ sau khi kết thúc hẳn là sẽ nhẹ nhàng rất nhiều!

Mấy ngày hôm trước nhìn đến 6 đeo cái kia tai thỏ mũ đột nhiên nghĩ đến chúng ta 5 cũng mang quá

Cũng coi như là 🍬 đi

Ngủ ngon ngủ ngon 🌙

【 hạo lỗi 】 bách niên hảo hợp 05

Hiện thực hướng

Mười năm sau

Song hướng khổ / yêu thầm trở thành sự thật

<1>

Ngô Lỗi rất sớm liền tỉnh, hắn tối hôm qua không có uống nhiều ít rượu, tự nhiên cũng sẽ không có như vậy mãnh liệt say rượu cảm.

Hắn đem chính mình đầu chôn ở khách sạn trong chăn, ý đồ tránh né từ cửa sổ thấu tới ánh mặt trời.

Ngô Lỗi có đoạn thời gian giấc ngủ rất kém cỏi, ngủ thời điểm không thể gặp một chút ánh sáng, liên quan bức màn cũng đến kéo kín mít, nhưng là liền tính như vậy có đôi khi Ngô Lỗi cũng sẽ suốt đêm suốt đêm mà mất ngủ, nhìn chằm chằm đen nhánh một mảnh trần nhà, suy nghĩ lung tung tung bay.

Sau lại hắn giấc ngủ tình huống cải thiện rất nhiều, nhưng là tránh né ánh sáng đã bị dưỡng thành thói quen, mặc kệ ở nơi nào, chỉ cần là đi vào giấc ngủ trước nhất định sẽ đem che quang bức màn kéo hảo, né tránh ban đêm đèn nê ông, cũng né tránh ban ngày dương quang.

Tối hôm qua đã xảy ra hảo chút ngoài ý muốn, nhất xuyến xuyến liền ở bên nhau, mới làm ánh mặt trời có nhưng thừa chi cơ, chuồn êm tiến Ngô Lỗi phòng.

Ngô Lỗi mê híp mắt, hắn kỳ thật đã tỉnh, trang tâm sự người rất khó lại đi vào giấc ngủ, đặc biệt là tươi đẹp dương quang còn ở nhắc nhở hắn đến lên đối mặt hôm nay sắp phát sinh chuyện xưa.

Ngô Lỗi tối hôm qua phát xong tin tức lúc sau, liền lập tức buông vội vàng đi tháo trang sức tắm rửa, không dám lại xem di động liếc mắt một cái.

Trở lại trước giường, vốn dĩ đã quấn chặt chăn chuẩn bị đi vào giấc ngủ, sau đó lại cọ lên sờ đến trên tủ đầu giường di động nhanh nhẹn mà đóng cơ.

Ngô Lỗi rất rõ ràng, Lưu hạo nhiên uống say lúc sau đều là ngày thứ hai mới có thể lại tỉnh lại, hiện tại căn bản không có khả năng hồi hắn tin tức, nhưng do dự luôn mãi hắn vẫn là cắt đứt hắn hiện tại duy nhất thông tin thiết bị, trốn vào trong đêm tối.

Ngô Lỗi giãy giụa bất quá ba giây, âm thầm cấp chính mình nổi giận, rõ ràng là hắn trước ước ta, chính mình cũng bất quá chỉ là cho một cái bình thường đáp lại, tránh ở trong chăn là ở sợ hãi cái gì sao?

Vẫn là ở chờ mong cái gì?

Sẽ không khai cái cơ sao! Ngô Lỗi ngồi dậy tới, hít vào một hơi, tỉnh tỉnh thần, cầm lấy tủ đầu giường di động.

Di động khởi động máy tốc độ so với hắn tưởng tượng đến chậm rất nhiều, thình lình xảy ra tiếng đập cửa cho dù cho Ngô Lỗi giảm xóc.

“Là ta, đá chồng chất.” Ngoài cửa truyền đến chính là Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ thanh âm.

Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy tới tùy ý lay hai hạ liền đứng dậy đi mở cửa.

“Ngươi mới vừa tỉnh?”

“Ân a, mới lên.”

“Này đều 9 giờ rưỡi, ngươi hôm nay giấc ngủ chất lượng không tồi sao?”

“A? Ta… Ta không thấy di động.”

“Không quan hệ,” Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ cười cười, “Ngươi nghỉ ngơi tốt cũng khá tốt, ta chính là kỳ quái ngươi như thế nào không trở về ta tin tức, dĩ vãng lúc này ngươi dậy sớm tới.”

Tự Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ có ấn tượng tới nay, nhà mình đệ đệ luôn là không biết ngày đêm mà vội, tuổi còn nhỏ thời điểm còn có thể rất có thể ngủ, mặt trời lên cao nhiều lắm phiên cái thân.

Có lẽ là tuổi tác lớn, cũng có thể là có tâm sự, nàng phát hiện chính mình đệ đệ nghỉ ngơi càng ngày càng kém, phía trước còn đoạt lại hắn di động thử cưỡng bách hắn đi vào giấc ngủ, sau lại phát hiện căn bản vô dụng, Ngô Lỗi cũng liền dứt khoát sớm chút rời giường, vận động, công tác hoặc là học tập.

Cho nên buổi sáng nàng cấp Ngô Lỗi gửi tin tức cơ hồ cũng là giây hồi, hôm nay có chút khác thường tự nhiên có điểm lo lắng liền lại đây nhìn nhìn.

Ngô Lỗi gãi gãi đầu, “Có thể là tối hôm qua uống lên chút rượu, ngủ đến liền trầm đi, ta cũng không biết.”

“Lười đến quản ngươi, còn ngủ sao? Không ngủ xuống dưới ăn bữa sáng đi, dù sao hôm nay cũng không công tác an bài, tùy ngươi nghỉ ngơi.” Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ ôm cánh tay nhìn chính mình đệ đệ khó gặp thanh thản, tâm tình cũng đi theo không tồi lên.

“Hảo, ta…”

Ngô Lỗi trả lời bị cách vách mở cửa thanh đột nhiên cắt đứt, Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa bước ra nửa bước liền thấy được Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn tỷ tỷ, bọn họ là cho nhau nhận thức.

Kia một khắc Ngô Lỗi mới biết được, những cái đó trong phim chụp thời gian đọng lại pha quay chậm thật sự có thể ở hiện thực phát sinh.

<2>

Là Lưu hạo nhiên trước đánh vỡ xấu hổ.

“Sớm a, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi không tỉnh đâu?”

“Sớm.” Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ hướng Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, không có nhiều lời lời nói.

“Sớm… Ta cũng là mới vừa khởi.”

“Nga như vậy, ta nói ngươi vì cái gì không trở về ta tin tức.” Lưu hạo nhiên giơ giơ lên di động ý bảo.

“A, còn không có xem.” Ngô Lỗi ngượng ngùng mà cười cười, hoàn toàn quên chính mình kỳ thật chính nắm chặt di động.

“Nga?” Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ nhướng mày, ánh mắt rơi xuống Ngô Lỗi trên tay.

Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới phản ứng lại đây chính mình trong tay cái này phỏng tay khoai lang, như là bị đánh vỡ cái gì giống nhau, vội vàng giải thích nói: “Không có không có, ta mới khởi động máy đâu, thật sự còn không có xem.”

Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ nhìn đột nhiên có điểm luống cuống tay chân đệ đệ cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, vội vàng giảng hòa nói, “Ân ân ta biết, hắn đích xác mới vừa tỉnh, ta tin tức cũng không hồi đâu.”

“A ta không có trách ngươi ý tứ, ta chỉ là…”

“Được rồi các ngươi tiếp tục đi, ta trước đi xuống ăn cơm,” Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình nên kịp thời bứt ra, hướng Lưu hạo nhiên phất phất tay.

Đi rồi hai ba bước đột nhiên xoay người lại, hướng Ngô Lỗi tới câu, “Nga đúng rồi đá chồng chất, về sau nhớ rõ kịp thời hồi tin tức nga.”

Thật là, xấu hổ.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy, giống như bị chính mình thân tỷ ám chỉ cái gì.

“Ta… Ta thật là, không thấy được, ta mới lên, thật sự.” Ngô Lỗi quay đầu tới, nghiêm trang giải thích nói, vốn dĩ nhập nhèm hai mắt trở nên thực nghiêm túc.

Ngô Lỗi cũng không làm không rõ chính mình này đột nhiên này tới nghiêm túc kính nhi, rõ ràng sự thật là chính mình kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên hồi phục là khẩn trương, thậm chí là có chứa chờ mong, cho nên mới sẽ chậm chạp không dám mở ra di động.

Thật vất vả làm tốt mở ra di động, nửa đường lại sát ra cái lão tỷ, tâm lý xây dựng còn không có tới kịp làm xong chân nhân lại xuất hiện ở chính mình trước mặt, hắn mới bắt đầu luống cuống tay chân lên.

Cho nên ta ở lo lắng hắn sẽ hiểu lầm cái gì sao? Hình như là đáp án thoáng hiện ở Ngô Lỗi trong đầu.

Ta sợ hắn hiểu lầm cái gì? Không đúng, là ở lo lắng hắn nhìn thấu cái gì.

Nhìn thấu chính mình kỳ thật không biết theo ai hoảng loạn, nhìn thấu chính mình rút đi đèn flash cùng bóng đêm tầng này màu sắc tự vệ lúc sau e lệ, nhìn thấu chính mình ngụy trang tốt tự nhiên hào phóng hạ thật cẩn thận.

“Ta biết,” Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm rất thấp, “Cho nên chúng ta buổi tối vài giờ đi?”

Hai người tầm mắt giao hội ở bên nhau, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt trước sau như một bình tĩnh ôn nhu, giống tháng tư ấm áp dương quang, hơi hơi còn cất giấu ý cười.

Không có nhìn thấu đi? Hẳn là không có.

<3>

“Kỳ thật ta cảm thấy, chúng ta hai cái hẳn là che vừa che.”

“Ngươi tưởng như thế nào che?”

“Liền… Chúng ta trước kia giống nhau, cái loại này chụp mũ khẩu trang a, gì đó.” Ngô Lỗi ấp úng nửa ngày phun ra một câu.

“Ta cảm thấy như vậy liền rất hảo,” Lưu hạo nhiên trả lời đến thản nhiên, “Trước kia chúng ta như vậy tổng thật cẩn thận mà, thật sự rất mệt.”

“Ngươi nói chúng ta trước kia hình như là đang làm gì nhận không ra người sự tình giống nhau.” Quả nhiên người một thả lỏng lại đầu óc liền không tốt lắm sử, lời nói một bật thốt lên Ngô Lỗi liền hối hận.

Lưu hạo nhiên toát một ngụm trà sữa, hơn nửa ngày không nói gì.

Ngô Lỗi thật cẩn thận đưa qua đi ánh mắt trộm ở Lưu hạo nhiên sườn mặt thượng đánh giá, không nghĩ tới bị chính chủ trảo vừa vặn.

Ngô Lỗi vội vàng cúi đầu, cắn một ngụm trong tay hà tử chiên chuẩn bị dùng mỹ thực dời đi tầm mắt.

“Đúng vậy, chúng ta phía trước quá mệt mỏi, làm gì đều trốn tránh,” Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình ở cười khổ hồi ức cái gì, “Trốn tránh trốn tránh đem chân thật bộ phận đều thiếu chút nữa đều trốn rớt.”

Ngô Lỗi rũ xuống mắt, không có trả lời, lẳng lặng mà nghe, hai người cứ như vậy sóng vai đi tới, Đài Loan chợ đêm ánh đèn hỗn gió đêm cứ như vậy đập vào mặt sái tới.

“Ta kỳ thật sau lại cũng có một người đi du lịch, nhưng đều là lựa chọn xa lạ dị quốc tha hương, tốt nhất là ta một chữ cũng nghe không hiểu ngôn ngữ,” Lưu hạo nhiên dừng một chút, “Như vậy ta mới dám chân chính thả lỏng lại, khi đó ta mới phát hiện ta thật sự rất mệt.”

Ngô Lỗi châm chước câu nói đột nhiên bị nghẹn trứ, hắn thật lâu chưa từng nghe qua Lưu hạo nhiên nói như vậy lời nói, như vậy thình lình xảy ra tự mình phân tích làm hắn đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa, rồi lại quen thuộc dị thường.

“Cái kia, không che liền không che lạp, không có việc gì, ta chỉ là nói giỡn.” Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình cho một cái thực vụng về hồi phục.

“Ngươi lúc này không nên an ủi ta sao? Hỏi ta như thế nào cái mệt pháp sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên dừng lại bước chân, một đôi mắt cười như không cười.

“Ta…” Qua đã lâu, Ngô Lỗi phát hiện chính mình đối thượng người này trước mắt bình tĩnh thật lâu tâm còn sẽ loạn nhảy, giống mùa hè quả quýt nước có ga lộc cộc lộc cộc mà mạo phao.

Muốn trấn định! Ít nhất muốn làm bộ dường như không có việc gì! Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình trong lòng hiện tại có cái tiểu nhân, âm thầm nắm chặt nắm tay, vì cái gì sự tình ở súc đủ dũng khí.

“Ai cùng ta ở bên nhau còn không thoải mái sao!” Ngô Lỗi giơ lên đầu làm cho chính mình thoạt nhìn tự tin một chút, “Đừng nói cho ta ngươi còn ở vì ngươi ngày hôm qua không bắt được ảnh đế mà không vui a.”

Ánh trăng xoa tiến Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt, vựng khai ý cười, “Ta nếu là nói ta là vì ngươi không bắt được ảnh đế mà không vui đâu?”

“Ngươi thiếu tới! Nói tốt muốn cùng nhau xưng bá Trung Quốc ảnh đàn làm Tuyệt Đại Song Kiêu! Ta đường đường bảy thước nam nhi nhưng không cần ngươi đau lòng a!” Ngô Lỗi chịu không nổi, bỏ qua một bên ánh mắt, nói xong vội vàng tắc cái bạch tuộc viên nhỏ tiến trong miệng, lại bị ngoài ý muốn năng đến cái quá sức.

“Ai nha năng năng năng!!!”

“Thủy thủy thủy!”

“Ngươi cẩn thận một chút, ta bất hòa ngươi đoạt.” Lưu hạo nhiên phụt cười lên tiếng, thuận tay đưa qua đi trong tay trà sữa.

Ngô Lỗi bị năng đến không sai biệt lắm mất đi lý trí, cầm lấy liền mãnh hút mấy khẩu, hơn nửa ngày mới hoãn quá mức tới.

“Ai nha cảm ơn a.” Một tay đưa qua đi thời điểm Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên hậu tri hậu giác, hắn vừa mới uống chính là Lưu hạo nhiên trà sữa.

Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận tới lắc lắc cái ly nói, “Ai nha bị người nào đó uống xong rồi, ta này…”

“Bồi ngươi một ly là được! Đừng keo kiệt như vậy ha!”

Ngô Lỗi cắt đứt Lưu hạo nhiên nói, nói xong liền lập tức nhấc chân đi phía trước mại đi,

“Hảo a.” Lưu hạo nhiên như là cố ý giống nhau, không nhanh không chậm mà đi theo hắn nửa bước về sau.

Hắn nhìn thấu! Nhất định đúng vậy!

<4>

Ngày đó ban đêm, hai người tên nhiều năm trôi qua lại lần nữa cùng khung ở mỗ lãng thượng, không lên men bao lâu liền đăng đỉnh.

Văn tự, hình ảnh còn có video ngắn cái gì cần có đều có.

Hai người cùng khung như là kíp nổ một đám người hồi ức giống nhau.

Không cách lâu ngày, trong đó một vị vai chính cũng tham dự trận này hồi ức sát.

“Phía trước tiểu bằng hữu đi chậm một chút nha.”

Xứng đồ là Ngô Lỗi chạy nhanh ở Đài Bắc chợ đêm bóng dáng.

Đài Bắc bóng đêm lạnh như nước, tàng nổi lên thật nhiều bí mật, tỷ như Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên nhớ tới, ảnh chụp chính mình lỗ tai năng đến đỏ lên.

——————————

Thiếu hụt thời gian sẽ bổ trở về thời gian còn rất dài

Đều sẽ dũng cảm lên

Ngủ ngon 😴

【 hạo lỗi 】 bách niên hảo hợp 06

Hiện thực hướng

Mười năm sau

Song hướng khổ / yêu thầm trở thành sự thật

<1>

Một người đợi thời điểm luôn là sẽ miên man suy nghĩ, vì tránh cho hỗn loạn mà không cần thiết cảm xúc sinh ra, tổng phải cho chính mình kịp thời tìm một chút sự tình làm, cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên lại lựa chọn đi leo núi.

Nhưng hắn biết, vô luận tịch mịch vẫn là náo nhiệt, suy nghĩ của hắn tổng hội bị một người khác liên lụy trụ.

Lưu hạo nhiên trước kia cũng tới bò quá rất nhiều lần núi Võ Đang, có thứ vận khí không tốt lắm, gặp gỡ đại tuyết phong sơn, xe cáp gì đó đều cấp ngừng, hắn chỉ phải một người khổ hề hề mà chống cái cây gậy trúc bò đi lên, lần đó bò xong sơn trở về hắn ở nhà nằm ước chừng ba ngày mới hoãn quá mức nhi tới.

Trước đó vài ngày núi Võ Đang mới liền hạ vài thiên tuyết, cả tòa sơn đều còn bị băng tuyết bao lấy, không có chút nào tan rã dấu vết.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở xe cáp nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, thái dương từ tầng mây lộ ra mặt tới, bị chiếu đến địa phương lấp lánh tỏa sáng, có chút giống phản quang kim cương vụn, như vậy thoạt nhìn hôm nay tựa hồ thật là cái thích hợp lên núi hảo thời tiết.

Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ thật là tính toán leo núi đi lên, nhưng là tưởng tượng đến trở về lại đến bị nhân viên công tác nhắc mãi chính mình trên người eo thương, liền một người thức thời mà đi tới xe cáp vé xe cửa sổ.

Trở thành diễn viên đã mười một năm hắn, trên người lớn lớn bé bé vẫn là rơi xuống chút thương bệnh, trong đó eo thương ở năm gần đây nhất lặp lại, lập tức muốn bước vào 30 tuổi ngạch cửa hắn tự nhiên sẽ không lấy thân thể của mình nói giỡn.

Mau tới rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên từ trong bao lấy ra camera treo ở trên cổ, thuận tay đem màn ảnh cái vạch trần đặt ở áo lông vũ trong túi.

Trong túi có hai ba tờ giấy phiến, Lưu hạo nhiên thuận tay sờ soạng ra tới.

Nga, là tiểu đổng cái kia điện ảnh, bồi chính mình tiểu chất nữ xem.

Cái này đâu? Là kia tràng kịch bản.

Ngô Lỗi kia tràng kịch bản.

Đây là ở giải thưởng Kim Mã phía trước, Ngô Lỗi cái này hệ liệt kịch bản cuối cùng một lần diễn xuất, ở Bắc Kinh.

Hắn không có xem qua Ngô Lỗi nói kịch, nói đúng ra, về hắn tin tức đều rất khó lại nghe được.

Có thật dài một đoạn thời gian, Hà lão sư cùng hoàng lão sư bằng hữu vòng thành Lưu hạo nhiên duy nhất có thể nhìn trộm đến Ngô Lỗi bóng dáng địa phương, Ngô Lỗi một tốt nghiệp liền chui vào cái này nhị vị lão sư cái này tiểu kịch trường, rất ít trở ra tiếp diễn, duy nhất một bộ trữ hàng vẫn là hắn tốt nghiệp đêm trước quay chụp, nhưng bởi vì đủ loại nguyên nhân vẫn luôn đọng lại, thẳng đến năm nay bị tiến cử giải thưởng Kim Mã mới bị mọi người phát hiện.

Lưu hạo nhiên có cái thói quen, một khi vào đoàn phim liền rất thiếu trở ra, trừ phi tất yếu công tác tuyên truyền, còn lại sự tình hắn đều thói quen giống nhau cự tuyệt, vốn dĩ lần này cũng giống nhau.

Hắn thấy được Hà lão sư tuyên truyền kịch bản cuối cùng một hồi bằng hữu vòng, xứng đồ là hắn ở hoàng lỗi gia liên hoan, đồ có hắn nhận thức người, hoàng lão sư thê tử, hai cái nữ nhi, còn có chút không quen biết người, còn có góc cái kia so căn cây nhỏ xoa Ngô Lỗi.

Có như vậy một khắc, Lưu hạo nhiên rất muốn trở về, hắn nỗ lực thuyết phục chính mình này phân xúc động chỉ là nơi phát ra với hắn đối Bắc Kinh cuối mùa thu tưởng niệm.

Lưu hạo nhiên vốn là tưởng một người lặng lẽ đi, nhưng là nề hà thiên thời địa lợi nhân hoà cũng chưa thấu thượng, đoạt phiếu lúc ấy chính mình đang ở đóng phim, chính mình tiểu trợ lý võng lại thật sự quá thiếu, chờ Lưu hạo nhiên hạ diễn phản ứng lại đây chỉ còn lại có “Bán khánh” hai cái màu xám chữ to.

“Nếu không? Ngài đi hỏi một chút Hà lão sư?” Tiểu trợ lý sợ hãi mà mở miệng nói.

“Kia bằng không ngài đi tìm xem hoàng lão sư đi?” Tiểu trợ lý nhị độ mở miệng.

“Nếu không, ta đi cho ngài tìm cái bò?” Tiểu trợ lý tam độ mở miệng, bám riết không tha mà muốn vì nhà mình lão bản giải quyết khó khăn.

“Không được,” Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc mở miệng, “Ta chính mình nghĩ cách, ngươi giúp ta an bài hảo trở về công tác thì tốt rồi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không biết chính mình vì cái gì sẽ theo bản năng như vậy kháng cự, kỳ thật tìm xem Hà lão sư hoặc là hoàng lão sư muốn một trương kịch bản vé vào cửa cũng không phải cái gì việc khó, chính hắn biết đến.

Rốt cuộc ở kháng cự cái gì?

Lưu hạo nhiên là biết chính mình đáy lòng có cái đáp án, chỉ là hắn không dám thân thủ vạch trần.

<2>

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở đỉnh núi quan sát cảnh sắc, tuy nói thoạt nhìn vạn dặm trời quang ấm áp thực, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn là tháng giêng gian, thời tiết như cũ thực lãnh.

Đỉnh núi gió lớn, trừ bỏ số ít du khách nói chuyện với nhau thanh âm ngoại, Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai chỉ còn lại có gào thét mà qua tiếng gió.

Lưu hạo nhiên là thích phong, đặc biệt thiếu niên thời kỳ ở Bắc Kinh cầu học đoạn thời gian đó, hắn thích cưỡi xe đạp ở Bắc Kinh phố lớn ngõ nhỏ qua lại xuyên qua, cảm thụ phong ở hắn trên người phất quá dấu vết.

Phong từ bốn phương tám hướng vọt tới, thổi bay diều, quất đánh cây cối, nhăn lại nước ao, chụp bay mây mù.

Hắn 20 tuổi năm ấy từng ra quá một quyển tự truyện, chính hắn đã từng cũng muốn làm một trận gió, hiện tại cũng là.

Kịch bản kết thúc kia một khắc, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy ý nghĩ của chính mình hẳn là là đúng, nếu chỉ là một trận thổi qua người khác nhân sinh phong, cũng chưa chắc không tốt, gặp được vốn dĩ chính là đáng giá vui sướng sự tình, hắn không nên cưỡng cầu nữa hai người chi gian quá nhiều giao thoa.

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng tưởng đối chính mình thành thật, vô luận là đáp ứng hồi Bắc Kinh kia tràng kịch bản, vẫn là hôm nay lên núi, hắn đều là có tư tâm.

Hắn biết, vận may như vậy sản phẩm phụ, chỉ có đương chính mình không mang theo bất luận cái gì tư tâm tạp niệm khi, đơn thuần mà đi làm việc, hắn mới có thể buông xuống, nhưng là hắn này phân tư tâm, từ đầu đến cuối, chỉ liên quan đến một người.

Hắn từng cho rằng hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi chi gian, chung quy sẽ trở nên khách khí mà xa cách, tựa như bọn họ ở sân bay gặp được giống nhau.

Chính là đương Ngô Lỗi đứng ở ban công đối diện đối với chính mình mỉm cười khi, đương Ngô Lỗi ngồi xuống đến chính mình bên người khi, đương Ngô Lỗi lại cười giống như trước giống nhau hướng chính mình trêu ghẹo khi, Lưu hạo nhiên liền biết chính mình căn bản làm không được tiêu sái.

Hắn tư tâm ở tiệc tối thượng uống nhiều quá rượu, lý trí mơ hồ, nhưng cảm tình rồi lại thanh tỉnh mà ngã vào Ngô Lỗi trong lòng ngực, hắn mang theo men say thử, này phân men say thậm chí làm hắn liên tục hơi say đến cái thứ hai ban đêm, một câu một câu mà bộc bạch, không lưu dấu vết mà đụng vào hắn bàn tay…… Còn có kia ly trà sữa.

Lưu hạo nhiên rõ ràng cảm giác được Ngô Lỗi hoảng loạn, hắn thực xác định.

Kia một khắc Lưu hạo nhiên liền biết, Ngô Lỗi ở lừa hắn, hắn trên mặt cường trang hết thảy bằng phẳng tiêu sái, đều không thắng nổi đỏ lên bên tai tới có sức thuyết phục.

Cái này kẻ lừa đảo.

<3>

Không phải nhất định phải muốn làm hắn sinh mệnh vai chính, chỉ cần tái ngộ thấy có thể cười hàn huyên vài câu tình hình gần đây liền rất thấy đủ.

Chính là người là sẽ không thấy đủ, gặp lại sau còn muốn càng nhiều ràng buộc, nhè nhẹ từng đợt từng đợt xâu chuỗi lên sau còn muốn lại lần nữa trở thành đối phương bạn tốt, giống như trước đây, rồi lại tưởng lại tiến thêm một bước, cùng trước kia không giống nhau.

Lưu hạo nhiên tắm rửa xong ngồi ở trên giường, chọn mấy trương hôm nay chụp không tồi ảnh chụp đã phát điều bằng hữu vòng.

Ma kỉ nửa ngày, sợ Ngô Lỗi không phát hiện, lại nhiều chọn mấy trương chia Ngô Lỗi.

Bọn họ lần trước nói chuyện phiếm bất quá mấy ngày trước, bất quá chỉ là ngắn gọn mà chúc phúc một chút lẫn nhau tân niên vui sướng, đều không có nhiều lời.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghẹn đến mức tâm ngứa, phủng cái di động chờ hồi phục, lại một không cẩn thận thuận tay chờ tới cái Hà lão sư.

“Uy, Hà lão sư a, tân niên vui sướng a ~”

“Tân niên vui sướng a hạo nhiên! Gần nhất thế nào, còn vội sao?”

“Còn hảo còn hảo, ăn tết này trận nhi vẫn luôn ở nhà, nhàn thật sự.”

“Thấy được, hôm nay còn đi leo núi đúng không, có thể a, người trẻ tuổi thể lực chính là hảo.”

Nga, Hà lão sư trước nhìn đến bằng hữu vòng, kia hắn thấy được không?

“Thật không dám dấu diếm, ta là ngồi xe cáp đi lên, rốt cuộc sang năm liền 30 tuổi, cũng không như vậy tuổi trẻ ha ha ha.”

“Cùng ta so với ai khác tuổi trẻ? Ta cảm thấy không được a, ai ai hảo hảo, nói hồi chính sự nhi a.”

“Ân, làm sao vậy?” Hà lão sư hiếm khi dùng như vậy ngữ khí đối Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện, trong nháy mắt khiến cho Lưu hạo nhiên có chút khẩn trương.

“Chính là muốn hỏi ngươi, có nguyện ý hay không tới 《 hướng tới sinh hoạt 》, hoàng lão sư cùng ta thương lượng hảo, lần này hẳn là cuối cùng quý, lúc sau đều sẽ không lại làm, phía trước ngươi vẫn luôn không đương kỳ, lần này ta cố ý trước làm nhân viên công tác đi hỏi ngươi người đại diện, bài kỳ hẳn là có thể, muốn hỏi ngươi có nguyện ý hay không tới?” Hà lão sư đối Lưu hạo nhiên tới nói, vẫn luôn giống một cái chân chính lão sư, hòa ái thong dong, đối với như vậy mời, hắn căn bản vô pháp cự tuyệt, huống hồ chính hắn thật sự cũng rất muốn đi.

“Ta đương nhiên nguyện ý a,” Lưu hạo nhiên nói nói chính mình đều cười, “Còn làm ngài cố ý gọi điện thoại tới hỏi, thật là thật ngượng ngùng a.”

“Tiểu tử ngươi, hảo, ta liền phụ trách thông tri ngươi, ngươi nguyện ý đảm đương cu li tốt nhất a.”

“Ngài liền phụ trách cho ta biết? Ý tứ là hoàng lão sư còn phụ trách thông tri ai a?”

“Nhiều hơn a, ai hoàng lão sư lần này chưa từ bỏ ý định tưởng đem nhiều hơn cũng kéo tới, nói đã lâu, ngươi cũng không biết……”

Quả nhiên là chính mình tưởng quá nhiều a, Lưu hạo nhiên tự giễu mà cười cười.

“Nga không đúng, ta còn phải phụ trách thông tri Ngô Lỗi đâu, hắn hẳn là cùng ngươi cùng nhau tới, nếu không ngươi đi cùng hắn nói cũng đúng, đương kỳ vấn đề ta đã an bài hảo, tư tưởng công tác nếu không ngươi đi làm?” Hà lão sư dừng một chút, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác hắn ở cười xấu xa, “Đương nhiên, có khả năng hắn mụ mụ đã nói cho hắn.”

Treo điện thoại Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng lại đây khi, cảm giác trong phòng máy sưởi quá đủ, hắn toàn thân sở hữu lỗ chân lông đều mở ra, hắn nhiệt đến đổ mồ hôi.

“Tiểu cữu cữu, mở cửa!”

Lưu hạo nhiên trước buông di động, cấp chính mình tiểu chất nữ mở cửa, thuận tiện đứng dậy đi một chút hoãn một chút.

“Có chuyện gì a?” Tiểu chất nữ đã là hơn mười tuổi đại cô nương, nhưng ngoài dự đoán mọi người vẫn là ái dán Lưu hạo nhiên.

Tiểu cô nương bĩu môi, “Ta tới tìm ngươi tránh tránh đầu sóng ngọn gió, ta mẹ lại nói ta.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đều lười đến truy vấn nhà mình tỷ tỷ lại nói hài tử cái gì, đương một cái xứng chức đáng yêu tiểu cữu cữu chính là phải vì chất nữ cung cấp cấp một cái ấm áp cảng tránh gió.

“Muốn cứng nhắc sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên đưa qua đi chính mình iPad.

“Ân ân, tình cảnh này thật là, cảm động đất trời! Tiểu Lưu tiên sinh, ngươi thật là ta thân cữu cữu a!” Tiểu cô nương gào đến chân tình thật cảm, lấy cứng nhắc thao tác cũng là nước chảy mây trôi, không chút nào hàm hồ.

“Mật mã ngươi biết a, liền cái kia không thay đổi.”

Tiểu cô nương gật gật đầu, mới mở ra khóa bình chuẩn bị trên mạng lướt sóng liền nhìn đến mấy ngày tân tin tức. “Ai, nơi này có ngươi WeChat tin tức, là…”

Là Ngô Lỗi.

<4>

Lưu hạo nhiên là đi lễ tạ thần.

Hắn năm trước cũng tới một chuyến, đó là hắn siêu phụ tải công tác thời gian số ít vài lần nghỉ ngơi, hắn bản thân là cái không tin thần phật người, nhưng mẫu thân nói cho hắn, nếu ở Phật trước hứa nguyện, ứng nói định là muốn đi còn.

Hắn lần đầu tiên đi lễ tạ thần là 21 tuổi, vì hắn diễn viên chính điện ảnh, nói thật ra, hắn lúc ấy chỉ là qua loa mà cho phép cái nguyện thôi, cũng không có thật sự chờ đợi qua đi thực hiện, nhưng nếu thực hiện liền cũng đi còn.

Mà khi cách tám năm sau, hắn ưng thuận nguyện vọng liền chính hắn đều rất khó nói rõ ràng.

Hắn chỉ là cảm giác chính mình bị nhốt ở.

Hắn nói không rõ hữu trụ chính mình chính là cái gì, nhưng hắn tinh tường biết, vô luận bên ngoài thiên địa như thế nào mở mang, hắn một bước cũng đạp không ra đi.

Hắn tạm thời đem này gọi cô độc.

Lưu hạo nhiên như cũ như cũ là cái không tin thần phật người, nhưng thần phật không thể giải khói mù, lại có chiếu sáng tiến vào.

——————————————————————

Rốt cuộc! Có thể đem nhị vị tiến đến cùng đi quá ở nông thôn sinh sống!

Vui vẻ!!!

Cùng nhau vui vẻ trồng rau phách sài gánh nước sinh hoạt chơi cẩu đi ( không phải

btw, chúng ta 6 ở 《 thấy phong 》 nguyên lời nói là cái dạng này:

“Ta muốn trở thành một cái đạp xe người, càng muốn trở thành một cái thấy phong giả, mặc kệ là ở mưa gió trung, vẫn là ở dưới ánh nắng chói chang. Ta chung quanh phong đều không phải ta đứng ở tại chỗ bị động chờ tới, mà là bởi vì ta nỗ lực trước nghiêng thân thể, chân xuống phía dưới đạp mà; là bởi vì ta chính mình kỵ hành lên khi, từ ta tự thân dâng lên.

Ta hy vọng chính mình có thể có cũng đủ vận khí cùng cũng đủ dũng khí đi gặp đến vận mệnh càng nhiều bất đồng phong. Cũng chờ mong trong tương lai nhật tử, có thể bị này đó kích động dòng khí điêu khắc thành không giống nhau sơn xuyên cùng con sông.

Mà sâu nhất khát vọng, là hy vọng chính mình cũng có thể trở thành một trận gió, khởi với thanh bình chi mạt, mà quảng đại với thiên địa chi gian, có thể cuối cùng cùng quanh quẩn thế giới này bất đồng vận mệnh hội tụ ở bên nhau, trở thành thổi qua người khác trong cuộc đời phong.”

【 hạo lỗi 】 bách niên hảo hợp 07

Hiện thực hướng

Mười năm sau

Song hướng khổ / yêu thầm trở thành sự thật

<1>

Vũ tới có chút không chút để ý, câu được câu không mà chụp đánh mộc cửa sổ.

Ngô Lỗi tỉnh đến sớm, người trẻ tuổi nhạy bén thật sự, nghe được tiếng mưa rơi liền biết lãnh biết nhiệt mà trước khoác kiện áo khoác mới đứng dậy, hắn đẩy ra cửa sổ tưởng cấp phòng toàn bộ phong rồi lại phản ứng lại đây bên người còn có người đang ở ngủ, gió lạnh nếu là rót tiến vào sợ là sẽ quấy nhiễu đến, liền dứt khoát ra cửa phòng.

Rửa mặt hảo sau Ngô Lỗi đứng ở mái hiên hạ, xem mưa bụi như châm tinh mịn dừng ở trong viện, nhắm mắt lại, trong không khí đều là ướt át bùn đất vị, không biết từ nào phiến sơn dã gian phất tới gió thổi khởi hắn góc áo, hắn thực hợp với tình hình mà duỗi một cái lười eo, đem tối hôm qua suốt đêm lên đường mỏi mệt đều trở thành hư không.

Vốn là hẳn là hôm nay cùng những người khác cùng nhau đến, nhưng là bởi vì chuyến bay vấn đề, Ngô Lỗi liền một người trước một mình tới, vốn dĩ một ngụm đáp ứng tốt sẽ không cố ý thức đêm tiếp đãi nhị vị lão sư, vẫn là ở Ngô Lỗi đẩy cửa ra thời điểm cho hắn hai cái đầy cõi lòng ôm.

Ngô Lỗi động tác mau thật sự, liên quan có chút áy náy, dọn dẹp một chút liền chui vào ổ chăn.

Một bên hoàng lão sư trêu ghẹo nói, “Hai chúng ta này đem lão xương cốt chính là vì cho ngươi tẩy trần đón gió, phá lệ lại ngao cái đêm a, ngày mai kia hai người trẻ tuổi liền ngươi tới phụ trách tiếp đãi a.”

“Ngươi thiếu xả, rõ ràng là chính ngươi nói muốn ngồi ngắm áng mây bay thuận tiện tiếp đá chồng chất.” Hà lão sư vẫn là như vậy, thói quen tính mà đánh giảng hòa.

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng biết rõ ràng, nói vài câu gặp may nói, nghĩ thầm ngày thứ hai dậy sớm nhiều làm chút sống đền bù mới hảo, phách sài, gánh nước vẫn là đào măng?

Mà hiện tại, tỉnh lại Ngô Lỗi, chính một người ngồi ở mái hiên hạ phát ngốc, bởi vì hắn đích xác không biết nên làm cái gì, tối hôm qua đi vào giấc ngủ trước vắt hết óc cũng không đến ra cái đáp án.

Một người thời gian bị sơn dã phóng đại thật sự chậm, tiểu H cùng tiểu O cũng tỉnh, nhưng là không có phản ứng hắn, ngược lại là nhị vị hạ tiểu nhãi con ở Ngô Lỗi trước mặt đánh tới hoảng đi, hắn bị này đôi còn không có hoàn toàn lớn lên tiểu gia hỏa manh đến đầu váng mắt hoa, thật sự không khiêng lấy dụ hoặc ôm một cái nhất an tĩnh tiểu sài trong ngực trung.

Ngô Lỗi sờ soạng vài đem, lại đem tiểu gia hỏa giơ lên, một người một cẩu cứ như vậy đối diện, tiểu chó Shiba hoàn toàn không biết đã xảy ra cái gì có chút không biết làm sao, hai cái cẳng chân tiểu biên độ mà đá tới đá lui, trân châu đen mắt to chớp chớp mà.

Nề hà thiết huyết nam nhi khổ sở chó Shiba quan, Ngô Lỗi một cái khó kìm lòng nổi, đem chính mình cái trán dán lên đi cùng tiểu cẩu tới cái thân mật lẫn nhau “Cọ”.

Như là dán cái trán sẽ có tâm linh cảm ứng giống nhau, Ngô Lỗi mới nhớ tới hôm nay còn có chỉ “Sài” muốn tới.

Kỳ thật hiện tại đã không giống sài, mới vừa nhận thức lúc ấy tương đối giống, cười rộ lên tương đối ngốc, giống ngươi. Ngô Lỗi hướng trong tay hàng thật giá thật chó Shiba chửi thầm nói, tiểu gia hỏa gì cũng không biết mà thè lưỡi.

<2>

“Ta nói hoàng lão sư, ngươi nếu không cấp Ngô Lỗi tìm cái cái gì bao đem tiểu gia hỏa này trang đến hắn bên người đi,” Hà lão sư chỉ chỉ theo sát ở Ngô Lỗi phía sau không bỏ chân ngắn nhỏ, “Ngươi nhìn nhìn, này phá tan chúng ta phòng nhỏ nhân khí.”

Hoàng lão sư đang ở trích đồ ăn, quét mắt qua đi phát hiện kỳ thật liền một con chó Shiba đi theo Ngô Lỗi đồng học, cười nói, “Cũng không hẳn vậy, ngươi nhìn cũng liền này một con dán đá chồng chất,” hoàng lão sư dừng một chút, “Muốn ấn ngươi cái này tiêu chuẩn, chúng ta trong viện nhân khí vương hẳn là kia chỉ bạch diện đoàn.”

Bạch diện đoàn là chỉ thực phì vịt, Ngô Lỗi buổi sáng còn bị nó đuổi theo chạy trong chốc lát.

“Kia không nhất định, này chỉ ngày thường nhất an tĩnh, ai đều không dính, cũng liền ái ở tiểu O bên cạnh nhiều rải một lát kiều, Ngô Lỗi này phân sủng ái chính là độc nhất phân nga.” Hà lão sư nhướng mày.

“Như thế, thuyết minh chúng ta đá chồng chất người gặp người thích, một lát liền tìm cái nước miếng đâu cho hắn treo lên, được rồi đi?”

“Không được đi……” Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật ở ngoài cửa nghe xong đã lâu, nghe đến đó mới nhịn không được nhô đầu ra chen vào nói.

“Làm sao vậy, làm ngươi mang cẩu còn không vui?” Hoàng lão sư lộ ra chức nghiệp cười xấu xa khi Ngô Lỗi liền biết không có sự tình tốt.

Hà lão sư tương đương hiểu biết Ngô Lỗi, một mở miệng liền đem Ngô Lỗi nói đầu tiếp qua đi, “Hoàng lão sư, ngươi như vậy rất có hủy nhân gia thành thục nam nhân hình tượng a.”

Đến, đều là lấy ta trêu ghẹo, tính nhận mệnh đi. Ngô Lỗi rũ xuống mắt, nhìn nhìn ghé vào chính mình bên chân tiểu gia hỏa, không nhịn xuống lại thượng thủ sờ soạng mấy cái “Giải sầu”.

Thiếu nữ trong sáng tiếng cười trong phút chốc đánh vỡ hương dã bình tĩnh, Ngô Lỗi tưởng đều không cần tưởng liền biết là ai tới, Hà lão sư cùng hoàng lão sư cũng buông trong tay đồ vật đi ra.

“Lão ba! Hà lão sư! Ta tới rồi!” Là hoàng nhiều hơn tiểu bằng hữu, hoàng lỗi lão sư nữ nhi, kỳ thật nói tiểu bằng hữu không quá chuẩn xác, bởi vì cái này tiểu cô nương đã là thành niên là cái sinh viên.

Hai cái ôm lúc sau, duyên dáng yêu kiều thiếu nữ đi đến Ngô Lỗi trước mặt, tràn ra miệng cười, “Đã lâu không thấy, tam thạch ca ca.”

“Đã lâu không thấy,” ôm xong Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên cảm thấy thiếu điểm cái gì, phản ứng lại đây hướng hoàng nhiều hơn mở miệng nói, “Ngươi hành lý đâu?”

“Rương hành lý ở cửa đâu, còn không có đẩy mạnh tới, ngươi xem.” Hoàng nhiều hơn trở tay chỉ chỉ cửa.

Lúc này nhảy vào Ngô Lỗi mi mắt nơi nào còn chỉ có một rương hành lý.

Hoàng nhiều hơn quay đầu nhìn lại, mới nhớ tới chính mình còn có một cái đồng hành đồng bọn, là Lưu hạo nhiên.

Mới từ hai vị người quen ôm chạy ra Lưu hạo nhiên chính đại xoải bước hướng Ngô Lỗi đi tới, hắn tựa hồ không có buông tha tính toán của chính mình, nhưng trước công chúng hạ cũng không chấp nhận được chính mình nhiều do dự, hắn biết như vậy ngược lại có vẻ xấu hổ.

Mưa bụi dầy đặc, dừng ở Lưu hạo nhiên phát gian, bị Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai căn sát vừa vặn.

Hắn không biết, chính mình giương mắt động tác nhỏ, hắn bước chân, dừng ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt đều như vậy nhẹ nhàng nhanh nhẹn, như là sáng sớm sơn xuyên gian không khí trong lành.

<3>

“Vừa lúc, ta xem hôm nay công tốt, vũ cũng ngừng, chúng ta đem điểm này đồ vật lộng xong qua bên kia đỉnh núi đạp cái thanh.”

“Hảo a hảo a, chúng ta vừa mới lại đây thời điểm ta xem hoa cải dầu đều khai!” Hoàng nhiều hơn thực phủng chính mình lão ba tràng.

“Này đều tháng tư gian, có thể không khai sao?” Hà lão sư trêu ghẹo nói, “Ai tới giúp ta một phen đem thứ này nâng qua đi?”

Ngô Lỗi vừa nghe đến lập tức ngẩng đầu buông trong tay sự tình, một bên chạy một bên đáp, “Ta tới ta tới.”

“Ta cũng đến đây đi, Hà lão sư ngươi eo không tốt, ta có thể.” Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được cũng vội vàng đi tới.

“Hành, ta đây cũng lười đến ở chỗ này sung đầu to, các ngươi hai cái dọn thứ này đi mặt sau cái kia phòng nhỏ phóng trên mặt đất liền hảo.” Hà lão sư chỉ chỉ vị trí.

“Ân.” Hai người cơ hồ là đồng thời đáp.

Ứng xong Ngô Lỗi trước mở miệng nói, “Ngươi cũng chú ý điểm, phía trước đóng phim không phải lộng thương quá sao?”

“Ngươi như thế nào biết?” Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt hiện lên một tia kinh ngạc, bởi vì trừ bỏ bên người nhân viên công tác biết ngoại, hắn cơ hồ rất ít đối ngoại nhân đề qua chính mình eo thương.

“Ta…… Ta chú ý tin tức.” Tự tin không đủ Ngô Lỗi trả lời thời điểm cũng chưa dám giương mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên một tiếng cười khẽ, không lại truy vấn, chỉ nói một câu “Chú ý ngạch cửa”.

Ngô Lỗi buông đồ vật đang chuẩn bị đi trước đi ra ngoài khi, mới phát hiện buổi sáng vẫn luôn dán chính mình tiểu gia hỏa chính bái ngạch cửa chuẩn bị tới cái vượt rào cản, hắn đã quên phía sau còn có một người, ngồi xổm xuống thân đi đem tiểu chó Shiba bế lên tới.

“Này chỉ sài chân đoản điểm.” Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở Ngô Lỗi phía sau xem hoàn toàn quá trình mở miệng nói.

Ngô Lỗi bênh vực người mình sốt ruột, quay đầu qua đi liền hướng Lưu Lưu hạo nhiên nói: “Mới không phải, rõ ràng là cửa này hạm tu đến quá cao.”

“Phải không?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhướng mày, nhìn nhìn Ngô Lỗi trong lòng ngực tiểu gia hỏa, “Đây cũng là chỉ sài?”

“Đúng vậy, cùng ngươi một cái chủng loại.”

Ngắn ngủn tám chữ khinh phiêu phiêu mà, lại như là đá đầu hồ, ở nơi sâu thẳm trong ký ức vựng khai gợn sóng.

“Ta chân có thể so nó trường một chút nga.” Nói xong Lưu hạo nhiên khóe miệng giơ lên lên.

Ngô Lỗi bĩu môi, ước lượng trong lòng ngực tiểu gia hỏa, hướng về phía đối diện “Không biết xấu hổ, này vẫn là cái hài tử đâu, ngươi liền cùng nhân gia so chân trường.”

“Nga? Ta đây nên cùng ngươi trong lòng ngực cái này tiểu gia hỏa so cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên đi phía trước mại vài bước, ly tiểu chó Shiba khoảng cách một chút bị ngắn lại bất quá số tấc gian.

Ngô Lỗi như là theo bản năng đem tiểu chó Shiba giơ lên đương tấm mộc, “Ngươi một muốn 30 người ấu không ấu trĩ? Học tập ta thành thục ổn trọng một chút được không?”

“Thành thục? Ổn trọng?” Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ khí rõ ràng là ở nghẹn cười.

Ngô Lỗi giơ lên đầu hướng đối diện người phát ra chất vấn, “Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi lại cười ta cái gì?”

Hai người tầm mắt gian lại không trở ngại, bốn mắt tương tiếp, chỉ còn tiểu chó Shiba ở bên trong không biết làm sao.

“Cười ngươi đáng yêu.”

<4>

“Đây là hoa anh đào đi?” Hoàng nhiều hơn chỉ vào bên cạnh khai đến chính thịnh hoa hỏi.

“Đây là hoa lê,” hoàng lão sư chỉ chỉ phía trước nhân gia, “Kia người nhà sân bên mới là hoa anh đào.”

“Này cũng không có gì quá lớn khác biệt sao, này hoa anh đào hoa lê hạnh hoa đào hoa mỗi lần ta đều phải khảo công viên đánh dấu tài trí thanh, ta nơi nào quản được nhiều như vậy, mỹ thì tốt rồi.”

“Ngươi a, lại đây, ta cho ngươi nói một chút.” Hoàng lão sư vẫy vẫy tay, đi theo bốn người đều biết tiểu giảng đường lại muốn nhập học.

Hoàng lão sư cùng chính mình nữ nhi sóng vai đi tới, mặt khác ba người dừng ở mặt sau.

Hà lão sư ở phía sau nghe được thú vị, đột nhiên mở miệng nói: “Ai, chúng ta tới chơi cái trò chơi đi?”

“Cái gì trò chơi, lão Hà?” Hoàng lão sư dừng lại bước chân, rất có hứng thú mà xoay người lại hỏi.

“Nhiều như vậy hoa, chúng ta liền một người tiếp một câu mang hoa câu thơ, bất quá hoa đều đến là nơi này hoa mới giữ lời.”

“Tiếp không lên đâu?” Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng hỏi.

“Tiếp không lên đêm nay xoát chén đi!”

“Hảo a, ta xem đêm nay ta là rơi vào thanh nhàn,” hoàng lỗi một bộ nắm chắc thắng lợi bộ dáng, “Kia chúng ta ai trước tới?”

“Ta xem a, chúng ta nhường một chút tiểu bối, ấn tuổi từ nhỏ đến lớn thế nào?”

“Hảo a,” hoàng lỗi quay đầu hướng chính mình nữ nhi gật gật đầu, “Vậy ngươi trước bắt đầu đi, nhiều hơn.”

Hoàng nhiều hơn không cần nghĩ ngợi nói, “Nhân diện bất tri hà xứ khứ, đào hoa y cựu tiếu xuân phong.”

“Tới phiên ngươi, đá chồng chất.” Hà lão sư vô phùng hàm tiếp mà bắt đầu cue nổi lên lưu trình.

“Ân…… Nhân gian tháng tư mùi thơm tẫn, sơn chùa đào hoa thủy nở rộ.”

“Cũng là đào hoa? Hành, tới phiên ngươi hạo nhiên.” Hà lão sư hướng Lưu hạo nhiên sử đưa mắt ra hiệu.

Này cũng không khó a, hắn suy nghĩ cái gì? Ngô Lỗi giương mắt nhìn rũ mắt suy tư Lưu hạo nhiên.

Còn không có tới kịp dời đi ánh mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt lại lần nữa đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa mà nhìn phía chính mình, không có một tia tránh né ý tứ, như là ở nghiêm túc đại lượng cái gì.

Xuân phong phất quá núi rừng gian, sột sột soạt soạt dừng ở Ngô Lỗi bên tai.

Chỉ nghe Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm đánh vỡ này phiến không thể tưởng tượng an tĩnh.

“Đợi cho sơn hoa rực rỡ khi, nàng ở tùng trung cười.”

———————————————————————

“Ái một người chính là như vậy, cái gì đều thông cảm, cái gì đều tha thứ, lão cảm thấy đối phương đáng yêu, trường không lớn, tính trẻ con, cái gì đều là đáng thương, luôn là luyến tiếc.” BY cũng thư 《 phấn mặt 》

Mặt trên những lời này đưa cho tiểu Lưu đồng học

Còn có, cuối cùng câu này thơ là vịnh mai, lúc này đã không có hoa mai khai ngươi cho ta đi xoát chén đi ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

【 hạo lỗi 】 bách niên hảo hợp 08

Hiện thực hướng

Mười năm sau

Song hướng khổ / yêu thầm trở thành sự thật ( nhanh tin ta

<1>

Ánh trăng như thác nước, xuyên thấu qua không quan kín mít cửa sổ khe hở chiếu vào, vừa lúc dừng ở bên người ngủ say người mặt mày.

Đây là Lưu hạo nhiên đêm nay thứ sáu mươi năm lần nếm thử đi vào giấc ngủ, hắn đem này hết thảy nguyên nhân đều quy kết đến đang ở đánh hô hoàng lỗi lão sư trên người.

Nhưng cái này nồi hoàng lão sư một người bối khả năng có điểm oan, cứ việc hắn chìm đắm trong mộng đẹp cũng không cảm kích.

Lưu hạo nhiên hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt lại không tự giác dừng ở Ngô Lỗi trên mặt.

Hắn cũng không phải chưa thấy qua Ngô Lỗi ngủ nhan, khi đó hắn mới vừa vào đại học, ở tới gần địa phương thuê cái phòng ở, Ngô Lỗi có đôi khi ở Bắc Kinh sẽ qua tới tìm hắn chơi, một không cẩn thận chơi quá muộn liền thuận tiện mượn cái túc.

“Ngươi ngày nào đó có thể hay không quét tước một chút kia gian phòng ngủ?” Ngô Lỗi nói những lời này thời điểm trong miệng còn bao cái rong biển kết.

“Là ngươi muốn tới cọ trụ, thái độ có thể hay không hảo một chút?” Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy đẩy mắt kính, xem xét mắt bên cạnh ăn đến chính hoan thiếu niên.

“Tôn lão ái ấu được không? Hơn nữa ta hiện tại còn ở tuổi dậy thì, nỗ lực phát dục trung! Trong chốc lát trường quá cao đem ngươi đá hạ ngươi làm sao bây giờ?”

Ngô Lỗi lông mi phành phạch vài cái, lộ ra thực chân thành mỉm cười, “Ta chính là vì ngươi hảo.”

Trên thực tế đâu, Lưu hạo nhiên thuê phòng có hai cái phòng ngủ, hai gian phòng ngủ kỳ thật lớn nhỏ không sai biệt lắm, một gian Lưu hạo nhiên ở, mặt khác một gian bị hắn lấy tới đôi đủ loại tạp vật.

Cái kia nhàn rỗi phòng kỳ thật cũng có trương giường, nhưng là xét thấy Lưu hạo nhiên ung thư lười thời kì cuối, này trương giường chậm chạp thấy không được thiên nhật, cho nên có đôi khi Ngô Lỗi tới tìm hắn chơi, điện cạnh chi dạ một không cẩn thận qua hỏa phải ở Lưu hạo nhiên gia tướng liền một chút.

Kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên giường là giường đôi, hơn nữa mùa hè điều hòa lãnh mùa đông máy sưởi đủ, thật sự là cái hảo chỗ ở, Ngô Lỗi cũng chính là tượng trưng tính mà kén cá chọn canh, Lưu hạo nhiên thực hiểu biết cái này so với hắn nhỏ hai tuổi thanh thiếu niên, điển hình mà không có việc gì tìm việc làm.

Lưu hạo nhiên bĩu môi, “Ngươi thiếu tới, ngươi nếu là tốt với ta liền đi ngủ sô pha, ta có thể so ngươi cao như vậy một đầu đâu, ta xem ai vướng chân vướng tay còn không biết đâu?”

“Vừa mới mới nói tôn lão ái ấu, ta này còn không có thành niên đâu, liền đã chịu xã hội như thế chèn ép sao?” Ngô Lỗi che lại ngực, nhắm mắt lại làm ra một bộ rất thống khổ bộ dáng, kỹ thuật diễn thật là phù hoa.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười vỗ vỗ hắn đầu, “Ai ai ngươi lại tới, ta nói ngươi cái này kỹ thuật diễn là như thế nào ngày càng phù hoa? Ngươi như vậy cái nào đạo diễn còn dám tìm ngươi?”

Ngô Lỗi mắt trợn trắng, giơ lên đầu, không tay trái còn thuận tiện xoa cái eo, “Này liền không hiểu đi, ta thu phóng tự nhiên!”

Lưu hạo nhiên mặc kệ hắn, liếc mắt một cái chỉ phát hiện gia hỏa này khả năng tay chân không quá cân bằng, vội vàng đỡ đỡ Ngô Lỗi bưng Quan Đông nấu, “Ngươi cẩn thận một chút, vốn dĩ liền không mấy khẩu có thể ăn, trong chốc lát lại cấp toàn bộ sái không có.”

Cho nên nói đến cùng, kỳ thật Ngô Lỗi ngủ bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật xem qua không dưới hơn một ngàn hồi, quen thuộc đến hắn nhắm mắt lại là có thể miêu tả ra hắn trên má sở hữu chí.

<2>

Ký ức như là không ngọn nguồn phong, từ cửa sổ vòng qua ánh trăng, mơn trớn ngủ say lông mi, đem trong một góc trầm tích như cũ tro bụi toàn bộ thổi khai.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ không được đứng dậy đi chính sảnh nội tìm nước uống, hắn sợ quấy rầy đến phòng trong ngủ say người không dám bật đèn, dùng di động tự mang đèn pin cấp chính mình đánh quang, tìm hơn nửa ngày mới phát hiện không có đại trong chén trà đã không có nước lạnh, hắn đành phải đem bình giữ ấm thủy đảo ra tới.

Đại trong chén trà thủy quá năng không thể đi xuống khẩu, Lưu hạo nhiên đành phải bưng cái ly đi đến dưới mái hiên chờ thủy biến lạnh.

Sơn dã gian trừ bỏ ánh trăng, đó là này tòa phòng nhỏ trước cửa ánh đèn nhất đáng chú ý, ngày xuân ban đêm còn không có hoàn toàn biến ấm, gió thổi tới là một trận hàn ý, Lưu hạo nhiên suy tư sau một lúc lâu muốn hay không xoay người đi lấy cái áo khoác khoác một chút, do dự nửa ngày vẫn là lười biếng thắng lợi.

Không quan hệ, ta có thể ôm chặt ta chén trà sưởi ấm. Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ đến.

“Lại một cái ngủ không được?” Thanh âm từ phía sau cửa truyền đến, ép tới rất thấp.

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu cầu, phát hiện là khoác kiện áo khoác hoàng nhiều hơn, hắn cười cười, còn không có tới kịp đáp lại, nữ hài lại đã mở miệng.

“Giúp ta đệ cái băng ghế, hạo nhiên ca?” Hoàng nhiều hơn chỉ chỉ Lưu hạo nhiên bên tay trái tiểu băng ghế, Lưu hạo nhiên ngầm hiểu gật gật đầu, phi thường thân sĩ mà đem băng ghế đưa qua.

“Cảm ơn,” thiếu nữ lễ phép địa đạo xong tạ, bọc bọc trên người áo khoác, đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì dường như, giương mắt nhìn về phía người bên cạnh, “Ngươi không lạnh sao?”

“Còn hảo.” Ngữ khí khách khí lại xa cách.

Thiếu nữ như suy tư gì gật gật đầu, hai cái tròng mắt quay tròn qua lại xoay vài hạ, lại ngó ngó Lưu hạo nhiên, rồi lại cái gì cũng không mở miệng.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị tiểu cô nương nhìn đến cả người không được tự nhiên, quay đầu đi hỏi: “Ngươi là muốn hỏi cái gì sao?”

“Là.” Cổ quái tinh linh thiếu nữ không có chút nào do dự, hình như là đoán chắc Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ trước mở miệng dường như.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị vị này thiếu nữ thẳng thắn dọa tới rồi giống nhau, ngây dại vài giây, theo sau cười nói: “Ngươi nói?”

Được đến khẳng định hồi đáp thiếu nữ cười cười, mi mắt cong cong giống như treo ở chân trời trăng non, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ nghe được nàng mở miệng, “Các ngươi là bao lâu nhận thức?”

“Ngươi nói Hà lão sư vẫn là phụ thân ngươi? Hà lão sư mười năm nhiều đi, hoàng lão sư hơi đoản mấy năm, nhập hành sau mấy năm mới nhận thức đến phụ thân ngươi.”

“Kia Ngô Lỗi đâu?” Thiếu nữ khuỷu tay chống đùi, nâng mặt nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Mười một năm,” Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt nhìn phía phương xa, rõ ràng là một mảnh đen nhánh lại xem đến nhập thần, “Chuẩn xác mà nói, đây là đệ thập nhất năm, ta cùng Ngô Lỗi vẫn là ở Hà lão sư mau bổn thượng nhận thức đâu.”

“Nga,” thiếu nữ âm cuối kéo đến có điểm trường, “Kia, nghe tới, các ngươi cũng là thật lâu bằng hữu?”

“Đúng không.” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình hồi phục ngữ khí có một ít tự tin không đủ, hắn cũng không biết vì cái gì.

Thiếu nữ nhướng mày, lại đặt câu hỏi nói, “Kia vì cái gì, cảm giác mấy năm nay, ngươi không có như thế nào cùng Ngô Lỗi ca ca liên hệ quá?”

Lưu hạo nhiên rũ xuống mắt, nỗ lực dưới đáy lòng tìm kiếm một đáp án.

“Nga không đúng,” thiếu nữ đột nhiên phủ định nói, “Ngươi tới nhìn hắn nói kịch đúng hay không?”

“Ân? Ngươi như thế nào sẽ biết?” Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ là theo bản năng hỏi ngược lại, bởi vì chuyện này trừ bỏ hắn trợ lý hắn ai cũng chưa nói cho.

“Không phải tặng lẵng hoa sao? Ta thấy được nha, chẳng lẽ kia tràng ngươi không có tới?”

“Không phải…”

“Nga? Chẳng lẽ nói, ngươi tới nhìn mặt khác một hồi?” Thiếu nữ chặn đứng Lưu hạo nhiên nói liền bắt đầu tự mình phát huy, “Không đúng a, ngươi nếu tới xem nói ta như thế nào cũng nghe ta ba hoặc là Hà lão sư đề qua đi? Ta như thế nào không ấn tượng?”

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng biết là giấu không được, liền thản nhiên mở miệng nói: “Không có, ta một người tới, ai cũng không nói cho.”

Thiếu nữ cười cười, “Vì cái gì muốn một người lặng lẽ tới xem? Không thể nói cho ta lão ba hoặc là Hà lão sư, còn có Ngô Lỗi sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có tới kịp cấp ra đáp án, hoàng nhiều hơn lại lo chính mình đã mở miệng, “Chẳng lẽ ngươi như vậy thích này bộ kịch bản, một người rảnh rỗi cũng muốn lặng lẽ tới xem?”

Lưu hạo nhiên không thể trí không gật gật đầu, “Là, ta thực thích, lại nói, ta cũng không chuyện tốt sự phiền toái Hà lão sư hoàng lão sư.”

“Kia Ngô Lỗi đâu? Tìm hắn cũng không được sao? Các ngươi không phải thực tốt bằng hữu sao? Tìm hắn muốn trương phiếu làm sao vậy?”

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy được trong chén trà thủy bắt đầu biến lạnh, bưng lên tới uống một ngụm sau cười hỏi ngược lại, “Ngươi như thế nào biết chúng ta là như vậy tốt bằng hữu đâu?”

Hoàng nhiều hơn vẻ mặt khó hiểu, “Chẳng lẽ không phải ngươi vừa mới nói sao? Nói nữa, ta phía trước cũng hỏi qua hắn, hắn nói qua các ngươi là thực tốt bằng hữu a…”

“Hắn nói qua?” Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy có một tia kinh ngạc.

“Đúng vậy, liền giải thưởng Kim Mã công bố nhập vây danh sách ngày đó, Ngô Lỗi ca ca vừa vặn bài xong cuối cùng một hồi kịch bản, thuận tay đã bị ta lão ba còn có gì lão sư kéo trong nhà tới xuyến cái thịt dê, ta cũng đi trở về.”

“Sau đó đâu?”

“Sau đó ta liền một không cẩn thận đã hỏi tới bái, ta lúc ấy cảm giác trên bàn cơm đột nhiên có loại thay đổi bất ngờ khí vị đâu!” Thiếu nữ hồi ức đến mê mẩn, một người blah blah nói cái không ngừng.

“Hà lão sư giống như chuẩn bị tách ra đề tài, chính là Ngô Lỗi ca ca cười đối ta nói, các ngươi vẫn luôn là thực tốt bằng hữu.”

“Cho nên, ta đoán ngươi tới xem hắn kịch bản không phải cũng là thuận lý thành chương sự tình sao, nhưng ta còn là không hiểu được ngươi vì cái gì không nói cho Ngô Lỗi ca ca ngươi đi xem hắn, hơn nữa ai đều không nói cho, ngươi vừa mới không phải còn nói thực thích sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên cái ly thủy đã bị chính hắn uống xong rồi, hắn liếm liếm môi dưới, trả lời nói, “Là, thực thích, cho nên mới không dám nói cho.”

<3>

Phân biệt thời gian luôn là tới càng mau, Lưu hạo nhiên giương mắt nhìn ôm tiểu chó Shiba không chịu buông tay Ngô Lỗi, trong lòng nổi lên gợn sóng.

Hoàng lão sư thật sự nhìn không được, hướng Ngô Lỗi hô, “Đá chồng chất, lại đây viết đồ vật lạp, đem tiểu gia hỏa trước phóng một phóng.”

“Tới rồi tới rồi,” Ngô Lỗi ôm tiểu gia hỏa chạy chậm lại đây, cười nói, “Kỳ thật ta ôm cũng có thể viết.”

“Tùy ngươi tùy ngươi, bút ở hạo nhiên nơi đó, hắn viết xong ngươi viết.”

“Hảo.” Ngô Lỗi hướng hoàng lỗi sảng khoái đáp ứng.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem bút đưa qua đi, “Bằng không ngươi trước viết? Ta giúp ngươi ôm?”

“Không quan hệ, ngươi trước viết đi.” Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật còn có một câu không mặt mũi nói ra, đó chính là hắn còn không có ôm đủ.

“Hảo.” Lưu hạo nhiên không lại miễn cưỡng, đề bút lưu loát mà viết xuống mấy hành tự.

“Hảo, tới phiên ngươi, nên đem tiểu gia hỏa cho ta đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên vươn hai tay, cấp Ngô Lỗi tạo thành một loại khát cầu ôm ảo giác.

Ngô Lỗi có điểm không tha mà đem tiểu gia hỏa đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên, đề bút bắt đầu nhắn lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên thò lại gần muốn nhìn, Ngô Lỗi cũng thoải mái hào phóng lười đến che lấp.

“Thực vui vẻ có thể đi vào hướng tới sinh hoạt, đã lâu không thấy hoàng lão sư Hà lão sư, còn có ta cách màn hình suy nghĩ thật lâu tiểu H cùng tiểu O. Nơi này vừa vặn ai qua mùa đông, mùa xuân tới vừa vặn tốt.

PS: Thu hoạch một cái đáng yêu sài sài tiểu tuỳ tùng!”

By: Ngô Lỗi”

“Như thế nào nơi này cũng đề nó a?” Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi.

“Đề ai?” Ngô Lỗi không có phản ứng lại đây, giương mắt nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn mắt chính mình trong lòng ngực tiểu chó Shiba ý bảo, “Nó a.”

“Bằng không đâu,” Ngô Lỗi cười rộ lên sẽ lộ ra đáng yêu thỏ nha, “Ta viết ngươi a? Lại nói, ta cũng chưa yêu cầu ngươi viết ta, ngươi như thế nào yêu cầu nhiều như vậy?”

Lưu hạo nhiên không thể trí không mà rũ xuống mắt, cùng trong lòng ngực tiểu chó Shiba tới cái cùng khoản mất mát.

“Không phải đâu? Ngươi thật đúng là viết?”

Cách sau một lúc lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được Ngô Lỗi nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm nói: “Ai cùng ngươi ước hảo…”

<4>

Đêm đó, Lưu hạo nhiên đã phát một cái Weibo, xứng đồ trừ bỏ chụp ảnh chung còn có mấy trương sơn dã phong cảnh ngoại, cuối cùng một trương đồ là hắn viết xuống nhắn lại:

“Cảm tạ hoàng lão sư Hà lão sư chiếu cố, còn có đã lâu không thấy tiểu đồng bọn cùng đồng loại tiểu H cùng tiểu O cùng bọn họ tiểu nhãi con nhóm, thực thích nơi này thả lỏng cảm giác, lần sau tới nhất định nỗ lực dọn càng nhiều gạch!

Nguyện mỗi năm có hôm nay, mỗi tuổi có sáng nay! Ước định quá tiếp theo cái mùa xuân đi.

BY: Lưu hạo nhiên”

——————————————

Kỳ nghỉ quá xong rồi ngày mai muốn tiếp tục dọn gạch 💪

Tiểu tỷ muội nhóm ngủ ngon 💤

【 hạo lỗi 】 bách niên hảo hợp 09

Mười năm sau

Hiện thực hướng

Song hướng khổ / yêu thầm trở thành sự thật ( thật sự mau lạp!

<1>

Đông đi xuân tới, nên là ấm áp mùa, cố tình tới rồi Bắc Kinh, lại luôn là xẹt qua gió lạnh, còn có tơ liễu.

Ngô Lỗi bước nhanh đi vào trong nhà, tháo xuống khẩu trang cùng mũ, lắc lắc bị gió thổi đến có chút chết lặng đầu ý đồ thanh tỉnh thanh tỉnh.

“Tới rồi? Tiên tiến phòng uống miếng nước ấm áp trong chốc lát đi, cảnh tượng còn ở bố trí, thực mau.” Người nói chuyện là Ngô Lỗi quen thuộc nhiếp ảnh gia, cũng là cùng hắn hợp tác quá nhiều lần hảo bằng hữu.

“Ân.” Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu, đi theo đi theo nhân viên công tác đi trước phòng nghỉ.

Dùng chính mình bên người bình giữ ấm uống lên mấy khẩu nước ấm sau, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy vừa mới bị gió lạnh thổi đi buồn ngủ, ở độ ấm tăng trở lại sau lại đã trở lại, hắn dùng sức chớp chớp mắt phát hiện cũng không có cái gì tỉnh thần hiệu quả sau, quyết ý trước sấn lúc này đánh cái ngủ gật nhi.

“Có việc đã kêu ta a, ta đánh cái ngủ gật.” Ngô Lỗi khinh phiêu phiêu lưu lại một câu sau liền hãy còn nhắm hai mắt lại.

Ngô Lỗi ngủ thật sự trầm, có thể là bởi vì trên người mang theo điểm huân hương hương vị, kia huân hương là chính hắn đi Nhật Bản thời điểm mua, hắn thiếu niên khi cũng không có ở trong phòng điểm huân hương cái này thói quen, luôn lấy “Phải làm một cái thiết huyết nam nhân” vì từ cự tuyệt đến từ bốn phương tám hướng an lợi, đương nhiên, cái này an lợi quân chủ lực kỳ thật cũng liền Lưu hạo nhiên một người.

Lưu hạo nhiên ái điểm hương chuyện này không chỉ có hắn fans biết, lục tiết mục thượng phỏng vấn chính mình cũng nói qua vài lần, lý do đều là đóng phim thường cư khách sạn ngại hương vị không dễ ngửi, cho nên chính mình không có việc gì ái điểm tới chơi.

“Lại còn có có lợi cho giấc ngủ!” Lưu hạo nhiên lời lẽ chính đáng mà vỗ vỗ bộ ngực, sau đó thuận tay lại điểm cái hương.

Ngô Lỗi tức giận mà mắt trợn trắng, hắn kỳ thật không phản cảm cái này huân hương hương vị, bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên điểm cái này thực đạm không sặc người, làm người nghe thấy thực thư thái, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi ngoài miệng cũng không chịu thoái nhượng nửa phần.

“Cho nên đâu? A ta nói cho ngươi, mỗi lần tới nhà ngươi chơi xong trở về, ta mẹ còn có ta đồng học đều hỏi ta có phải hay không lại đi Bắc Kinh cái kia chùa miếu cầu nhân duyên, khiến cho ta giống như khám phá hồng trần, suốt ngày gõ chung bái phật dường như, trên người tất cả đều là ngươi này mùi hương.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không da mặt mà cười cười: “Ta này hương nhưng cùng chùa miếu không giống nhau a, ngươi kia đồng học cái mũi không quá linh a.”

“Nhân gia lại không giống như là ngươi cái ngốc cẩu, đến đoán được cái gì ngài mới vừa lòng a?”

Lưu hạo nhiên lông mày ninh ninh, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà mở miệng, “Ngô Lỗi đồng học, người trưởng thành rồi, nói chuyện khách khí một chút, như thế nào tùy tùy tiện tiện mắng chửi người đâu?”

Ngô Lỗi bĩu môi, nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm nói: “Cũng không nhìn xem ai WeChat hình cái đầu, biểu tình bao, chó Shiba bay đầy trời.”

“Ân?” Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở bên cửa sổ dừng lại kéo bức màn tay, xoay người lại liếc xéo đối phương.

“Bất hòa ngươi nói, mau đi ra, làm ta bổ cái ngủ trưa, ai nha này mười cái giờ phi cơ nhưng mệt chết ta.”

“Hành hành hành, chăn cái hảo, trong chốc lát bị cảm nhưng đừng lại ta trên đầu a.”

Đó là rất nhiều năm trước một cái đoạn ngắn, không biết vì cái gì đột nhiên thoáng hiện ở Ngô Lỗi ngủ mơ.

Đến nỗi sau lại Ngô Lỗi dưỡng thành huân hương thói quen, khả năng liền cùng khi đó có quan hệ.

<2>

“Nên tỉnh lạp, lên hoá trang thí quần áo, lão ca.” Nhân viên công tác tận chức tận trách mà vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi vai.

Ngô Lỗi mộng cũng không sai biệt lắm thu đuôi, giấc ngủ không thâm không cạn, một phách liền tỉnh.

“Nga hảo, lập tức.” Ngô Lỗi xoa xoa đôi mắt, đối với phòng nghỉ gương sửa sang lại quần áo liền chạy nhanh đứng dậy, sợ chậm trễ công tác.

“Đều bố trí hảo, trước thí y đi,” nhân viên công tác chỉ chỉ giá áo, “Này một khối là của ngươi.”

“Ân hảo……”

“Tỉnh ngủ?” Ngô Lỗi theo có chút khàn khàn thanh âm ngẩng đầu lên, phát hiện là Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Ngươi như thế nào biết ta ngủ…”

“Thấy được.” Trả lời sạch sẽ ngắn gọn, còn mang thêm tiêu chuẩn một cái mỉm cười.

Chính là Ngô Lỗi lại ở trong lòng trăm biến cân nhắc ba chữ, ta không phải đóng lại môn ngủ sao? Hắn như thế nào sẽ nhìn đến, hắn lặng lẽ vào được? Ai không đúng, hắn bao lâu tiến vào?

Ngô Lỗi sủy đầy bụng nghi hoặc cầm quần áo vào phòng thay đồ, hôm nay hắn phải vì quốc nội một đường đại khan quay chụp bìa mặt, chuẩn xác mà nói là Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau hai người bìa mặt.

Giải thưởng Kim Mã sau Ngô Lỗi các loại mời không ngừng, vô luận là gió chiều nào theo chiều ấy đầu tư phương, vẫn là đạo diễn chế tác người, sôi nổi tìm tới môn tới, nếu không phải Ngô Lỗi mấy năm trước lắng đọng lại xuống dưới dưỡng ra tính tình, có thể hay không bị mê mắt đều rất khó nói.

Ngô Lỗi kiên nhẫn chọn hảo một đoạn thời gian, rốt cuộc lấy ra mấy cái vừa lòng vở, đương nhiên đồng thời cũng không có hoàn toàn nhàn rỗi, tiếp vài cái cấp quan trọng phỏng vấn bìa mặt, hôm nay cái này là cuối cùng một cái.

Song ảnh đế người được đề cử mánh lới cũng đủ hấp dẫn người, hơn nữa hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tuổi xấp xỉ, phía trước cũng là hỗ động không ngừng bạn tốt, không khỏi lấy tới tương đối làm văn, lần này đem hai người có thể tiến đến cùng nhau cũng là kiếm đủ tròng mắt.

Buổi sáng trừ bỏ thí y định trang ngoại không có khác công tác an bài, bận việc xong cũng đã giữa trưa, làm phim tổ cũng tính toán tạm dừng nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, ăn cái cơm trưa lại khởi công.

Làm phim tổ rất có nhãn lực thấy đem hai người phòng nghỉ cách đến thật xa, rốt cuộc biết này hai cái công tác đoàn đội bởi vì sự tình trước kia lẫn nhau nhìn không thuận mắt.

Ai ngờ đến chính chủ một cái cất bước trực tiếp đi vào mặt khác một vị phòng nghỉ, tuy rằng người này nhân viên công tác nói là bởi vì lộ si.

Đối, Lưu hạo nhiên lại bị khấu thượng lộ si mũ.

“Ngươi như thế nào vào được?” Ngô Lỗi mới vừa mở ra chiếc đũa, nghe thấy mở cửa thanh ngẩng đầu nhìn phía cửa người, mờ mịt trung trộn lẫn điểm ngoài ý liệu kinh hỉ.

“Ta nơi đó quá tễ, tới nơi này mượn cái địa phương cọ cơm.” Trả lời thiên y vô phùng, một chút đều không giống biên.

Ngô Lỗi lười đến vạch trần hắn, hướng sô pha bên trái xê dịch cấp Lưu hạo nhiên đằng chỉa xuống đất nhi, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ đương hắn là ngầm đồng ý, trên mặt tàng không được cười mà ngồi qua đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên câu được câu không mà trò chuyện thiên, từ giữa đông chiến sự xả đến Nam Mĩ rừng rậm, từ năm nay Oscar đoạt giải danh sách cho tới Bắc Âu tân tấn mười đại thiết kế kiến trúc, Ngô Lỗi lần đầu tiên cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên lắm mồm.

“Ngươi nói nhiều lâu biến nhiều như vậy?” Ngô Lỗi vẫn là không nhịn xuống đã mở miệng.

Lưu hạo nhiên dừng lại chiếc đũa quay đầu đi, hậu tri hậu giác nói, “Phải không?”

Ngô Lỗi cầm lấy nước trái cây uống một ngụm trả lời, “Ngươi không cần thiết như vậy, Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Ngô Lỗi buột miệng thốt ra lời nói hiển nhiên làm Lưu hạo nhiên ngây ngẩn cả người, vừa mới miệng toàn nói phét người kia giống như đột nhiên không thấy, chỉ để lại một cái bái khởi động lại về linh Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn hơi hơi hé miệng, lại nửa ngày không tìm được thích hợp từ ngữ.

Ngô Lỗi rũ mắt, lại mở miệng lời nói như cũ ôn nhu vô cùng, “Ít nói nói nhiều ăn cơm, nhanh ăn đi, trong chốc lát đồ ăn đều lạnh.”

Kỳ thật, ngươi có thể lại ngồi ở ta bên người cũng đã thực hảo.

<3>

Thời gian đi vào buổi chiều, hai người đều đổi hảo quần áo làm tốt tạo hình chuẩn bị chụp ảnh.

Ngô Lỗi đi ra ngoài mới biết được nhiếp ảnh gia cố ý tìm được này khối vùng ngoại thành dụng ý nơi, quay chụp địa chủ nếu là ở bên ngoài, là Ngô Lỗi hiện tại mục cập chỗ đại khối hoa hướng dương hoa điền.

“Này không phải tháng tư sao? Nơi nào tới hoa hướng dương?” Ngô Lỗi không cấm nghi hoặc nói, không đợi hắn hỏi ra khẩu, liền nghe được phía trước đã vào chỗ Lưu hạo nhiên nói ra khẩu.

Nhiếp ảnh gia cười cười, hướng Lưu hạo nhiên giơ giơ lên đầu, “Này liền không cần nhọc lòng.”

“Kia, vì cái gì tuyển hoa hướng dương? Đừng nói cho ta vì phục khắc kinh điển 《 kim phấn thế gia 》 a?” Ngô Lỗi đi lên trước tới, đứng ở nhiếp ảnh gia đối diện mở miệng hỏi.

“Ai, cũng không phải không có cái này ý tưởng……” Nhiếp ảnh gia ra vẻ trầm tư trạng, “Chính là nhân gia bên trong là hào môn thiếu gia kim yến tây cùng nhà nghèo thiếu nữ Lãnh Thanh Thu a, hai ngươi này khí chất đều không quá phù hợp a.”

Ngô Lỗi nghe buồn cười, “Vậy ngươi hôm nay làm nhiều như vậy hoa hướng dương làm gì?”

“Hoảng cái gì, chẳng lẽ bố trí cảnh tượng cho ngươi cầu ái dùng a?”

Người nói vô tâm, người nghe cố ý, tùy tiện mấy chữ lập tức làm Ngô Lỗi lúc trước thất thần, cũng may hắn nghiêng thân Lưu hạo nhiên cũng nhìn không thấy hắn phản ứng, mà nhiếp ảnh gia cũng tựa hồ chỉ là thuận miệng vừa nói, nói xong chỉ chỉ bên cạnh đạo cụ, là một đống màu trắng gối đầu.

“Gối đầu trạm xe?” Hai người trăm miệng một lời mà nói.

“Bingo!” Nhiếp ảnh gia búng tay một cái, “Kỳ thật ngay từ đầu liền định ra hoa hướng dương chủ đề, nhưng là lão cảm thấy hai ngươi như vậy làm chụp, không biết còn tưởng rằng tuần trăng mật chân dung đâu, hơn nữa ta nhìn Bắc Kinh này dương nhứ, chúng ta lại là bên ngoài, dứt khoát tới tràng gối đầu trạm xe, như vậy cũng phù hợp người thiếu niên điều tính.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ôm hai tay ở phía sau nói, “Người thiếu niên? Lão sư, ta năm nay đã có thể muốn 29, sang năm nhưng chính là 3 đi đầu, sớm không coi là người thiếu niên.”

“Ai, vậy người trẻ tuổi,” nhiếp ảnh gia nâng lên tay trái ngón trỏ hướng Lưu hạo nhiên so cái “no” tư thế, tiếp tục nói, “Lần này chủ đề là 《 cuối thế kỷ 20 thiếu niên 》, hoa hướng dương loại này ánh mặt trời tích cực chủ đề sẽ đem thời đại cảm kéo gần một ít, hai ngươi đi trước ôm gối đầu ước lượng ước lượng hạ, tìm xem cảm giác, chúng ta một lát liền chụp.”

Gối đầu là thống nhất màu trắng, làm đạo cụ đều đã bị nhân viên công tác thích hợp mà xé một cái miệng nhỏ.

Hai người các mặc một cái áo gió, Lưu hạo nhiên chính là màu đen, Ngô Lỗi chính là màu kaki, thoạt nhìn đều đứng đắn đến không được, không biết hai người hiện tại liền phải đi đi tú.

Hai người các cầm cái gối đầu ở trong tay, nhìn lẫn nhau, song song không biết như thế nào xuống tay.

Cũng không biết là ai trước cười rộ lên, nhưng Ngô Lỗi trước sau nhớ rõ là ai trước động tay —— hắn thân tỷ.

Ngô Lỗi hắn tỷ ở bên cạnh thật sự nhìn không được hai người ba cái bàn tay đánh không ra hai cái thí bộ dáng, sao khởi gối đầu liền hướng về phía Ngô Lỗi tới một chút, Ngô Lỗi chính mình không phản ứng lại đây, Lưu hạo nhiên liền trước bước nhanh tham dự “Chiến đấu”.

Sau lại như thế nào đánh tới hoa hướng dương bụi hoa ai cũng nhớ không được, Ngô Lỗi chỉ nhớ rõ hắn đánh phế đi vài cái gối đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là.

Cuối cùng hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hai người kiệt sức mà đứng ở bụi hoa gian, ánh mặt trời chiếu vào lẫn nhau mặt mày, một mảnh hỗn loạn trung hai người đột nhiên nhìn nhau cười, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên mới cảm thấy mùa xuân thật sự tới.

<4>

Phỏng vấn cuối cùng, phóng viên cười hỏi: “Nhị vị lần này quay chụp chủ đề, có một bộ phận là hoa hướng dương, kia cuối cùng hỏi lại cuối cùng một vấn đề, hạo nhiên, Ngô Lỗi, các ngươi biết hoa hướng dương hoa ngữ sao?”

Ngô Lỗi cười lắc lắc đầu, hắn đối loại chuyện này từ trước đến nay dốt đặc cán mai, coi như hắn cho rằng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng sẽ cùng hắn giống nhau làm ra phủ định đáp án khi, bên cạnh người lại ngoài ý liệu mà đã mở miệng.

“Trầm mặc ái, không có nói ra ái, còn có,” Lưu hạo nhiên dừng một chút, ánh mắt đối thượng thân bên có chút kinh ngạc Ngô Lỗi, “Dũng cảm mà theo đuổi chính mình muốn hạnh phúc.”

——————

“Ngươi là thật lớn hải dương, ta là trời mưa ở trên người của ngươi.

Ta mất đi chính mình hình dạng, ta nhìn đến phương xa, tình yêu bộ dáng.”

From tháng năm thiên 《 tình yêu bộ dáng 》

Kết thúc đếm ngược lạp lạp lạp!!!!

【 hạo lỗi 】 bách niên hảo hợp 10

Hiện thực hướng

Mười năm sau

Song hướng khổ / yêu thầm ( lập tức ) trở thành sự thật!

<1>

“Nói đến cùng, này bộ diễn, ngươi thị phi tiếp không thể đúng không?” Thanh lãnh giọng nữ mang theo một tia bất mãn ý vị.

“Là, ta biết ngươi ở băn khoăn cái gì, nhưng là ngươi cũng biện pháp phủ nhận cái này kịch bản chất lượng cùng toàn bộ đoàn đội đi?” Trả lời người nọ không có chút nào thoái nhượng, nhìn đối phương trầm mặc không đáp, hắn hãy còn cười cười, lại mở miệng nói, “Huống hồ hắn đều không có chối từ cái này kịch bản, ta có cái gì tư cách……”

“Đó là hắn còn không biết một cái khác vai chính là ngươi!” Người đại diện ánh mắt đảo qua, vừa lúc cùng nhà mình nghệ sĩ bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

“Là ta lại làm sao vậy?” Lưu hạo nhiên ngày thường gian cười rộ lên hơn phân nửa là ánh mặt trời tự tin, mà lúc này đối với chính mình người đại diện tươi cười lại làm người cảm thấy thực trào phúng, “Ta biết, tới tới lui lui không phải kia vài món sự tình sao? Buộc chặt? CP? Chúng ta hai người đều nhận thức mười mấy năm, tỷ tỷ, trước kia tuổi còn nhỏ rất nhiều địa phương không hiểu, ngươi giúp ta chắn rất nhiều sự, đương nhiên, cũng không thể tránh né mà cùng nhà hắn đụng phải vài lần, mà hiện tại đâu?”

Lưu hạo nhiên liếm liếm môi, không có dừng lại ý tứ, “Ta lập tức đều phải 30 tuổi, hai người đều có tác phẩm bàng thân, mà Ngô Lỗi hắn vừa trở về liền là kim mã ảnh đế đề danh, từ thực lực đến làm người hiện tại đều đã chịu trong nghề tán thành, hai cái thực lực tương đương diễn viên hợp tác một bộ diễn làm sao vậy? Ngươi đừng nói cho ta, ngươi là lo lắng ta diễn sẽ bị hắn áp a?”

Một đoạn lời nói kín kẽ tích thủy bất lậu, ai đều khen, cái gì đều nhận, người đại diện ngón tay ở mặt bàn qua lại gõ, trầm tư thật lâu sau, mới cho ra đáp án, “Ngươi thật sự trưởng thành rất nhiều, hạo nhiên, nếu ngươi một hai phải chụp, ta liền thế ngươi kế tiếp.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười, đẩy đẩy kính đen đang muốn đứng dậy nói câu “Cảm ơn” sau đó cáo biệt, người đại diện bổn không nghĩ lại nhiều mở miệng, thấy chính mình nghệ sĩ vui mừng ra mặt bộ dáng, không nhịn xuống vẫn là đã mở miệng, “Ngươi đừng vội đi, ta hỏi lại ngươi cuối cùng một vấn đề?”

“Ân?”

“Ngươi liền như vậy thích Ngô Lỗi?” Ánh mặt trời từ cửa sổ sát đất chiếu vào, tám chữ khinh phiêu phiêu mà dừng ở chỉ có hai người trong văn phòng, ở lưu động trong không khí cuốn lên lốc xoáy.

<2>

Hoa nở hoa lạc, hoa hoa rơi khai, mục cập chỗ phong cảnh vô luận nhìn bao nhiêu lần đều còn cảm thấy mới mẻ.

Cho đến ngày nay, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là vẫn như cũ giữ lại cưỡi xe đạp ở Bắc Kinh bên trong thành khắp nơi lắc lư thói quen, hắn tuy rằng khảo bằng lái, nhưng là xe không mua mấy chiếc, xe đạp nhưng thật ra mua một đống, gần nhất bảo bối đắc khẩn là một chiếc 28 Đại Giang, kỵ đi ra ngoài lại bình dân lại phong cách, đương nhiên cũng mệt hắn tay dài chân dài, bằng không người bình thường căn bản kỵ không xong.

Tiếp theo bộ diễn vừa mới gõ định, từ office building ra tới lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên cưỡi xe đạp đi đường tắt chậm rãi hướng trong nhà đi.

Bắc Kinh mùa hè tới so mùa xuân đúng giờ, tháng năm không phải khô nóng thời điểm, độ ấm vừa vặn có thể thay ngắn tay, phơi cũng không cảm thấy quá nhiệt.

Tóm lại, tháng năm là cái làm cho người ta thích tháng, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cảm thấy.

Về đến nhà trước lưu loát mà rửa mặt sau đó hướng trên giường một nằm liệt, toàn bộ động tác nước chảy mây trôi liền mạch lưu loát, tuy nói là cái làm cho người ta thích mùa nhưng cũng thắng không nổi dậy sớm buồn ngủ, huống chi buổi sáng còn cùng nhà mình người đại diện giằng co nửa ngày, kết quả tuy rằng là tốt nhưng quá trình cũng phí kính.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngã vào trên giường đối chính mình nói, chỉ mị ba phút, sau đó liền lên chiếu cố kêu đến chính vang bụng.

Đương nhiên sự thật là bị Chu Công túm vào mộng đẹp, sau đó bị một hồi đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa điện thoại cấp kéo về thế giới hiện thực.

“Ngươi cùng Ngô Lỗi tiếp một bộ diễn???”

“Ngươi nói nhỏ chút, ta lúc này mới tỉnh đâu, ngươi thế nào cũng phải đem ta chấn điếc không phải?” Lưu hạo nhiên xoa xoa đôi mắt, còn không có tới cập xem thời gian liền tiếp đi lên đến từ hắn bạn tốt đổng tử kiện điện thoại.

“Không phải, cái gì kêu ngươi mới tỉnh? Này bốn giờ rưỡi điểm? Ngươi một cái ngủ trưa cũng thật có thể ngủ a, Lưu hạo nhiên, ta suy nghĩ nữ nhi của ta cũng không có ngươi như vậy tốt giấc ngủ, ta xem ngươi đây là trở về thanh xuân a.” Đổng tử kiện giảm giảm đê-xi-ben, nhưng là miệng vẫn là một khắc không ngừng.

“Là, thế nào? Hâm mộ a?”

“Ta có lão bà có nữ nhi, gia đình hạnh phúc sự nghiệp thành công, dùng đến hâm mộ ngươi một cái độc thân cẩu?”

“Ai, ngươi này liền không hảo đi tiểu đổng, còn dẫn người thân công kích?”

“Hắc hắc, ai nói trở về, ngươi cùng Ngô Lỗi kia bộ diễn rốt cuộc sao lại thế này?”

“Trong chốc lát nói đi, ta ăn trước cái cơm, ta đều mau chết đói.”

“Đói? Ta đi, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi hay là cơm trưa cũng chưa ăn đi?”

“Ân.” Lưu hạo nhiên không tự giác gật gật đầu, ánh mắt dừng ở nâng lên trên tay, còn đối với cửa sổ ánh mặt trời chiếu vào phương hướng lắc qua lắc lại.

“Huynh đệ, ngươi như thế nào người cô đơn thảm thành như vậy? Ai, nếu không đi, ta gần nhất tân phát hiện đầy đất phương không tồi, chúng ta đi trước nếm thử, nếu là ăn ngon ta lại mang ta đối tượng đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đều lười đến nghẹn hắn, trực tiếp liền cấp đồng ý, hắn cùng đổng tử kiện ước hảo thời gian địa điểm, chính mình dọn dẹp một chút ra cửa.

Đổng tử kiện định chính là cái phòng, Lưu hạo nhiên đi vào hắn liền đẩy lại đây thực đơn, “Tới tới tới, xem một chút, muốn ăn cái gì liền điểm.”

“Nha? Hôm nay mặt trời mọc từ hướng Tây như vậy tích cực, ngươi làm ta trước ngồi xuống được không, liền tính là tiểu bạch thử thử lỗi cũng đến cấp cái uống nước cơ hội đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên cởi áo khoác đáp ở bên cạnh ghế trên, tiếp nhận thực đơn nói.

“Ai ngươi lời này nhưng chính là đem lòng tiểu nhân đo dạ quân tử a, ta rõ ràng là nghĩ ngươi đói bụng, chiếu cố ngươi hảo sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên mắt đều không nâng mở miệng nói: “Ngươi thiếu lúc này cho ta tới sư huynh đệ tình nghĩa a, ăn cơm trước được không?”

Đổng tử kiện thực sẽ xem ánh mắt mà không lại hồi dỗi, kêu tới người phục vụ điểm chút đồ ăn mới tiếp tục nói chuyện phiếm.

Rượu đủ cơm no, đổng tử kiện hướng chính mình trong chén trà thêm điểm nước ấm, lắc lư nửa ngày cái ly, xem người bên cạnh ăn đến cũng không sai biệt lắm lúc sau rốt cuộc mở miệng vào đêm nay chủ đề, “Nên nói nói đi?”

“Nói cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên liếc bên cạnh vẻ mặt tò mò người, “Ngươi này không thôi kinh đã biết sao? Ta cùng hắn đồng thời tiếp một bộ diễn, lại nói, ta hôm nay buổi sáng mới nói thỏa, ngươi buổi chiều sẽ biết, ngươi tin tức đủ linh thông a, tiểu đổng?”

“Hắc hắc,” đổng tử kiện ngầm hiểu mà cười, “Ai nha, ta này không phải quan tâm ngươi sao? Nói nữa, đây là cái vòng, qua không bao lâu tất cả mọi người đều biết được nói, cho nên nói, này diễn ngươi là chủ động tiếp?”

“Bằng không đâu? Ta bị ai cầm đao đặt tại trên cổ tiếp?”

“Ngươi nói ngươi, nói chuyện đừng kẹp dao giấu kiếm được chưa? Bất quá ta đích xác không nghĩ tới, ngươi thế nhưng là chủ động đi tiếp, hai ngươi từ năm trước đế giải thưởng Kim Mã lại đụng vào mặt lúc sau này hỗ động vẫn luôn rất nhiều a, làm sao vậy, nối lại tình xưa?”

Lưu hạo nhiên trừng mắt nhìn đổng tử kiện liếc mắt một cái, “Sẽ không nói không ai bức ngươi a.”

“Hành hành hành, vậy ngươi nói thực ra đi, ngươi liền không mang điểm tư tâm? Ngươi gần nhất cùng hắn đi được như vậy gần, thượng xong một cái tổng nghệ lại là chụp hai người phong, ngươi cũng không biết internet lời đồn, ta chính là mắt thấy một ngày thổi trúng so một ngày thần a…”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe thú vị, ngậm cười hỏi: “Cái gì lời đồn?”

“Chính ngươi không yêu nhất trên mạng lướt sóng sao? Cái gì vương không thấy vương thời đại rốt cuộc qua đi, hai người đỉnh tương ngộ, ai kia nói đến, ta suy nghĩ hai ngươi có phải hay không đều phải trói định, còn tưởng rằng nhà ngươi người đại diện sẽ ngăn đón ngươi một chút, không nghĩ tới các ngươi hai người lại tiếp cùng bộ diễn, ta này không phải buồn bực sao? Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi rốt cuộc nghĩ như thế nào?”

“Nghĩ như thế nào? Liền như vậy tưởng bái,” Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay ở ly khẩu vuốt ve, “Lại nói, này bộ gánh hát đế kịch bản hướng dẫn du lịch đều thực không tồi, ta kế tiếp cũng không có gì vấn đề lớn đi?”

“Ngươi thiếu cho ta tránh nặng tìm nhẹ a, ta nói chính là Ngô Lỗi, ngươi thật là đinh điểm tư tâm đều không có sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt trầm hạ tới, như là ở nỗ lực dư vị “Tư tâm” này hai chữ, không bao lâu ngẩng đầu lên trả lời, “Tư tâm sao? Ta xác thật là có, ta liền tưởng lại trở lại hắn bên người mà thôi.”

Đổng tử kiện thở dài, ở một bên do dự có nên hay không mở miệng.

“Ngươi có chuyện liền nói, gác ta nơi này cũng đừng ấp a ấp úng.”

“Hạo nhiên, quá khứ đều đi qua, ngươi không cần thiết thế nào cũng phải làm cái gì……”

“Ta phải làm điểm gì đó,” Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng dưng ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt đối thượng đổng tử kiện, hắn thực trịnh trọng mà lại mở miệng, “Ta phải làm điểm gì đó, sư huynh, mấy năm trước ta không có đứng ra, tất cả mọi người nói ta khi đó quá tuổi trẻ với cái gì đều bất lực, nhưng nói thật, ta thực hối hận.”

Đổng tử kiện thử thăm dò nói tiếp, “Ngươi hối hận cái gì?”

“Hối hận không có cùng hắn đứng chung một chỗ a, khi đó chúng ta vẫn là tốt nhất bằng hữu a,” Lưu hạo nhiên uống ngụm trà, tiếp tục nói, “Ta khi đó nên nhận thấy được, là ta quá yếu đuối, hắn như vậy dũng cảm, bằng không chúng ta chi gian cũng không đến mức chỗ trống như vậy nhiều năm.”

“Hắn lần này lại về tới ta bên người, ta không nghĩ lại bỏ qua hắn.”

“Chính là, chính là ngươi như thế nào xác định hắn cũng là……”

Lưu hạo nhiên tự giễu lắc lắc đầu, “Là, ta không thể xác định, nhưng là ta muốn thử xem, sư huynh.”

Hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau, đổng tử kiện rất ít thấy hắn lộ ra như vậy kiên định rồi lại ôn nhu biểu tình, thượng một lần nhìn thấy như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là rất nhiều năm trước.

“Ta rất muốn hắn, ta vẫn luôn vẫn luôn rất muốn hắn.”

<3>

Đổng tử kiện khai xe, cơm nước xong chuẩn bị trước đem Lưu hạo nhiên tiện đường đưa trở về, Lưu hạo nhiên tuy rằng khảo bằng lái nhưng hôm nay làm tiểu bạch thử bổn chuột bị bắt còn nếm nếm kia gia cửa hàng tân thượng một ít đặc sắc rượu, cho nên liền đành phải đổng tử kiện một người đương tài xế.

“Ngươi còn đã phát điều bằng hữu vòng?” Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở phó giá nhìn di động cau mày.

“Làm sao vậy? Ta phát bằng hữu dấu chấm danh khen ngợi ngươi chuột bạch tinh thần không hảo sao? Đệ tứ trương ngươi cái kia sườn mặt ta suy nghĩ ta chụp không tồi a, ngươi kia cái gì biểu tình, vẻ mặt ghét bỏ.”

“Không,” vừa dứt lời, Lưu hạo nhiên liền nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi tên tại đây điều bằng hữu vòng rơi xuống cái tán, “Ta đi……”

“Ai ai ngạch làm gì đâu, hảo hảo nói chuyện,” đổng tử kiện xem xét liếc mắt một cái người bên cạnh, thấy Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở cái kia bằng hữu vòng lần tới phục đánh chữ, “Nha? Ghét bỏ còn bình luận.”

“Hảo hảo lái xe, ngươi nói chuyện ta choáng váng đầu.” Lưu hạo nhiên đầu cũng không nâng ném một câu ném đến tiểu đổng trên mặt.

“Hành hành hành, ngài cột kỹ đai an toàn, chúng ta lữ trình sắp bắt đầu a.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không có trả lời, thấp thỏm mà tại đây điều bằng hữu vòng hạ đánh hạ mấy chữ, nửa ngày sau lại cảm thấy chính mình làm ra vẻ không được, nhưng là lại cắt bỏ bình luận lại có vẻ cố tình, tính, hoặc là không làm, đã làm phải làm đến cùng dứt khoát lại ấn cái tán đi.

Không bao lâu, bằng hữu vòng thu được tân hồi phục, là Ngô Lỗi: “Có ăn ngon như vậy sao?”

“Cũng không tệ lắm, lần sau mang ngươi đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên gõ hạ mấy chữ cảm thấy không đủ, đang ở cân nhắc chính mình mở ra trò chuyện riêng giao diện nên như thế nào mở miệng khi, Ngô Lỗi trước phát tới tin tức.

“Đúng rồi, ta vừa mới nhìn đến ngươi buổi tối ăn có lạp xưởng, lại nói tiếp ta mụ mụ phía trước cho ta gửi một ít, ngươi muốn ăn sao?”

“Hảo a, ta đây rỗi rãnh tới tìm ngươi lấy đi.”

“Không vội, phóng tủ lạnh đâu, một chốc hư không được, cho ta ngươi địa chỉ, ta cho ngươi gửi tới liền hảo, cùng thành chuyển phát nhanh, một ngày liền đến.”

“Không có việc gì, ta hiện tại liền có rảnh, ngươi còn trụ nguyên lai nơi đó sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên nói không có lưu có nửa phần đường sống, phản ứng lại đây mới cảm thấy chính mình có chút quá hùng hổ doạ người.

“Không, ta đã sớm chuyển nhà.”

Là cự tuyệt sao? Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm màn hình di động xuất thần, mở ra cửa sổ xe bỏ vào mới mẻ không khí ý đồ dời đi một chút lực chú ý.

“Ta hiện tại ở nơi này.” Phía sau đi theo một cái định vị.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười, trở về một cái “Hảo” tự, không yên tâm lại bồi thêm một câu, “Ta tới rồi cùng ngươi nói, thực mau.”

Đổng tử cường tráng đang xem không đi xuống Lưu hạo nhiên một người ở bên cạnh cười ngớ ngẩn, hỏi: “Ca, ngươi cùng ta nơi này cười ngây ngô gì đâu?”

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu tới, cả người đều thân thiết vài phân, hắn giơ tay chụp thượng đổng tử kiện vai, “Tiểu đổng, quay đầu.”

“A?”

<4>

Ngô Lỗi trụ tiểu khu không cho phép không đăng ký quá xe tư gia tùy tiện vào ra, Lưu hạo nhiên dứt khoát liền ở cửa xuống xe.

“Còn chờ ngươi không?” Nhiệt tâm tiểu đổng nhô đầu ra hỏi.

“Không cần, chạy nhanh trở về đi.” Nói xong cũng không quay đầu lại mà sải bước trực tiếp đi vào đi.

Đi rồi nửa ngày Lưu hạo nhiên mới ý thức được, chính mình giống như lạc đường, trong tiểu khu tuy rằng có đường đèn, nhưng là không chịu nổi ban đêm đen nhánh một mảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ mà mở ra di động, cấp Ngô Lỗi phát tin tức dò hỏi lộ tuyến.

Nơi nào nghĩ đến Ngô Lỗi trực tiếp một chiếc điện thoại đánh lại đây.

“Ngươi ở nơi nào, ngươi cùng ta miêu tả một chút.”

“A, chính là nơi này bên tay trái có cái thang lầu, ai không đúng, hướng phía trước vài bước là một cái ao nhỏ, còn có cái đình……”

“Ta đã biết, ngươi đừng nhúc nhích, ta tới đón ngươi.”

“A hảo.” Lưu hạo nhiên không có phản bác, như là cái làm sai sự tiểu hài tử, an tĩnh mà đứng ở đèn đường hạ, chờ đến nhàm chán bắt đầu đá ven đường đá.

Hắn giương mắt nhìn xem bốn phía, một người ngơ ngác mà ra thần, tiểu khu xanh hoá thực hảo, ân, phía trước là cái cây cọ, cái kia là cái cái gì hoa? Thoạt nhìn thực quen mắt, nha, nơi đó có cái lưu lạc miêu, ân lại nói tiếp, ta còn tưởng dưỡng điều cẩu.

“Lưu hạo nhiên!” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm có chút thở hồng hộc, như là chạy tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức có chút chân tay luống cuống, đãi Ngô Lỗi đến gần cũng không biết như thế nào mở miệng.

“Choáng váng?” Ngô Lỗi đi đến Lưu hạo nhiên, nâng lên tay ở hắn trước mắt quơ quơ.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại theo bản năng bắt được Ngô Lỗi thủ đoạn, hai người hiển nhiên đều sửng sốt một chút, Lưu hạo nhiên dẫn đầu phản ứng lại đây, lại không tính toán buông ra, hắn cười mở miệng, “Ta có phải hay không lại cho ngươi thêm phiền toái?”

“Ai, chuyện gì cũng từ từ a, ngươi này tư thế nơi nào giống cho ta thêm phiền toái, quả thực chính là tới cấp ta tìm phiền toái, trước buông tay.”

Lưu hạo nhiên theo lời ngoan ngoãn buông ra, còn không có tới kịp mở miệng, đã bị Ngô Lỗi đưa qua đồ vật tắc cái đầy cõi lòng.

“Nột, lạp xưởng, bên trong cho ngươi gác thuốc tiêu hóa, ta xem kia ảnh chụp phỏng chừng ngươi không ăn ít, buổi tối trở về ăn chút cái này.”

“Hảo……” Đèn đường quang chiếu vào Ngô Lỗi đỉnh đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt nửa bước không di.

Ngô Lỗi nơi nào thấy được nhiều như vậy, lại lột bái túi tiền, tiếp tục nói, “Bên trong ta còn thả giải rượu, ta nhìn đến bình rượu, cũng không biết ngươi uống nhiều ít, cái này là hoàng lão sư cho ta, thực dùng được, ngươi nếu là khó chịu liền ăn hai mảnh……”

“Ân.”

“Ân, liền không có……” Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu, vừa lúc đối thượng Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt, hắn mang kính đen, gió đêm thổi tới, hắn trên người hơi thở đều hướng Ngô Lỗi trên người vọt tới.

Ngô Lỗi thật sự không chịu nổi, nói, “Hảo, uống nhiều quá lại choáng váng? Mau trở về đi thôi, đại buổi tối cũng không sợ thổi lạnh cảm mạo.”

“Ta không uống nhiều,” Lưu hạo nhiên từng câu từng chữ mà nói, “Hơn nữa đây là mùa hè, ta sẽ không thổi cảm mạo.”

“Ai nha lớn như vậy cá nhân sinh hoạt thường thức đều không có a, nhiệt cảm mạo không biết a.” Ngô Lỗi có tâm lảng tránh, nhấc chân chuẩn bị đi ý bảo Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đuổi kịp, “Đi thôi, đưa ngươi đi ra ngoài, trong chốc lát lại lạc đường.”

Lưu hạo nhiên mặc không lên tiếng mà theo kịp, đi rồi vài bước vẫn là đã mở miệng, như là ở nghiêm túc mà vì chính mình biện giải, “Ta thật sự không uống nhiều.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn buồn cười, hảo tính tình mà theo hắn mao, “Hảo hảo hảo, ngươi không uống nhiều……”

“Đài Loan lần đó, ta cũng không có uống nhiều, ta đều nhớ rõ.”

“A?” Ngô Lỗi dừng lại bước chân, giương mắt nhìn về phía người bên cạnh, đôi mắt nhấp nháy nhấp nháy mà, đều bị Lưu hạo nhiên thu vào trong mắt, phành phạch lông mi quát đến Lưu hạo nhiên tâm ngứa.

“Còn có, ngươi tân tiếp diễn, một cái khác diễn viên chính là ta,” Lưu hạo nhiên dừng một chút, ánh mắt kiên định, như là ở ưng thuận cái gì quan trọng lời hứa, “Chúng ta rốt cuộc có thể cùng nhau đóng phim.”

Tuổi trẻ khi khát khao tương lai, ảo tưởng tương lai sóng vai bộ dáng, ảo tưởng về sau hai người sẽ lấy phương thức như thế nào ở màn ảnh thượng đối chọi, ảo tưởng hai người tương lai có thể hay không ở một thế giới khác suy diễn một câu chuyện khác, người thiếu niên có vô hạn tưởng tượng, lại phần lớn tiếc nuối thất bại.

Thiếu niên khi ở đêm hè gió đêm viết xuống mộng tưởng, rốt cuộc ở rất nhiều năm sau có thể thực hiện.

————————

“Mỗi ngày tưởng ngươi mỗi ngày hỏi chính mình tới khi nào mới có thể nói cho ngươi

Mỗi ngày tưởng ngươi mỗi ngày bảo vệ cho một lòng đem ta tốt nhất ái để lại cho ngươi”

From trương vũ sinh 《 mỗi ngày tưởng ngươi 》

Tiểu đổng: Ta không nên ở trong xe ta hẳn là ở xe đế _(:_” ∠)_

【 hạo lỗi 】 bách niên hảo hợp 11

Hiện thực hướng

Mười năm sau

Song hướng ám / khổ luyến ( hôm nay ) trở thành sự thật

<1>

Phim mới bắt đầu quay định ở tháng sáu, quay chụp khi trường vì 7 tháng, từ hạ chí đông.

Nhưng là ở phim mới bắt đầu quay trước, Ngô Lỗi còn có một kiện càng chuyện quan trọng phải làm.

Hắn muốn đi đương bạn lang.

Địa điểm tuyển ở Hy Lạp Santorini.

Kết hôn vai chính là Ngô Lỗi trong vòng nhiều năm bạn tốt, cùng nhà gái trường bào nhiều năm.

Lại nói tiếp hai người kia vẫn là đóng phim nhận thức, tân lang là nam nhị, tân nương là nữ chính, xảo chính là, kia bộ diễn nam chính là Lưu hạo nhiên.

Tân lang cùng tân là mời kia bộ diễn quay chụp toàn bộ đoàn phim, trong đó tự nhiên bao gồm Lưu hạo nhiên.

Đây là Ngô Lỗi lần đầu tiên lấy bạn lang thân phận tham gia hôn lễ, hắn vẫn là có chút khẩn trương, Lưu hạo nhiên đối này còn cười nhạo hắn chưa thấy qua đại trường hợp.

Nghĩ đến đây, Ngô Lỗi khóe miệng xuất hiện một mạt ý cười, rốt cuộc hắn thật đúng là vô pháp phản bác Lưu hạo nhiên, người này không đầy 20 tuổi là lúc liền sắm vai quá cái này thân phận, lúc ấy truyền thông còn cho hắn nơi bạn lang đoàn an cái “Nhất soái bạn lang đoàn”, liền hôn lễ vai chính Viên hoằng sau lại đều trêu chọc nói “Muốn đem chính mình cũng an bài tiến bạn lang đoàn”.

Hắn có rất nhiều lần hướng về phía đám người nhìn xung quanh, không biết là bởi vì người quá nhiều, vẫn là Lưu hạo nhiên ẩn nấp đến quá hảo, hắn trước sau không có thể thấy hắn. Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ Lưu hạo nhiên buổi sáng phát trong đó một cái tin tức, hôm nay hắn là màu trắng tây trang.

Ngô Lỗi ngày này căn bản không được không, làm bạn lang đoàn chủ yếu thành viên, vội đến chân không chạm đất, lại là hỗ trợ chắn rượu lại là hỗ trợ mở đường, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình một ngày quá thật sự giống một cái mã tử.

Thật vất vả rảnh rỗi, Ngô Lỗi bưng champagne đứng ở bàn tiệc bên, lại bởi vì tìm không ra người có chút buồn bực.

“Ngươi như thế nào một người trạm nơi này phát ngốc a?” Là cùng Ngô Lỗi đáp ở một tổ phù dâu, cũng là một vị có chút danh tiếng nữ diễn viên.

Ngô Lỗi lễ phép mà cười cười, nói: “Không có gì, vừa mới người có điểm nhiều, vội hôn mê, trốn ở chỗ này nhìn xem phong cảnh.”

“Như vậy nga…” Nàng cố ý đem âm cuối kéo thật sự trường, sợ người khác nghe không ra nàng ý ngoài lời giống nhau.

Ngô Lỗi nhướng nhướng chân mày, cười khẽ theo nàng ý tứ hỏi: “Làm sao vậy?”

“Không có gì, nhìn ngươi một người ở chỗ này phát ngốc liền tới đây mà thôi, nói nữa, ngươi hôm nay ăn mặc như vậy soái, trong chốc lát bị người bắt cóc, ta đã có thể không ai đáp, ta nhưng đến xem trọng.”

“Bạn lang xuyên đều giống nhau, đổi một cái cũng không kém bao nhiêu,” Ngô Lỗi lắc lắc trong tay chén rượu, “Nói nữa, ai quải ta a? Ta tốt xấu cũng…”

“Ân?” Nữ diễn viên mắt hạnh mị mị, rốt cuộc hai người hợp tác quá rất nhiều lần, có chút giao tình, nàng thực hiểu biết Ngô Lỗi kế tiếp nói tra, “Tốt xấu cái gì? Ngươi đừng lại tới nói cho ta ngươi là cái thành thục nam nhân a?”

Ngô Lỗi nghe cảm thấy buồn cười, này thật là hắn thiền ngoài miệng, đứng thẳng thân đứng ở đối mặt, mở miệng nói: “Bằng không đâu? Tỷ tỷ? Ta năm nay đều phải 27? Còn không thành thục a?”

“Thôi đi, ngươi mỗi lần cười lên cùng khi còn nhỏ ảnh chụp không đến kém,” nữ diễn viên vừa nói một bên đứng dậy, như là thấy cái gì có loại muốn nhân lúc còn sớm bứt ra cấp bách cảm, “Ta nhưng không cùng ngươi xả, trong chốc lát 11 giờ nửa đúng giờ xuất hiện ở hậu đài, cũng đừng làm cho ta một người đi a.”

“A?” Ngô Lỗi có chút ngây ra, vẻ mặt không như thế nào làm rõ ràng trạng huống bộ dáng.

“Ngươi a,” nữ diễn viên nhìn đối diện người một đôi mắt to nhấp nháy nhấp nháy mà chớp, trong lòng thiếu chút nữa cảm thấy phải cầm giữ không được, “Chờ xem, có người tới quải ngươi.”

Sau đó vẻ mặt “Ta đều hiểu” bộ dáng vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, hướng hắn phía sau đi đến.

Ngô Lỗi đầu dưa còn không có phản ứng lại đây, người đi trước một bước đi theo chuyển qua.

Phức tạp ầm ĩ trong đám người liền một người triều hắn đi tới, xuyên một thân màu trắng tây trang.

<2>

“Ngươi như thế nào mới đến a?” Ngô Lỗi nhíu nhíu mày, rõ ràng có chút không vui bộ dáng, “Ta vừa mới ở trên đài nhìn ngươi đã nửa ngày.”

“Không phải đâu? Như vậy tưởng ta?” Lưu hạo nhiên gãi gãi đầu, lộ ra tiêu chí tính răng nanh, hắn không biết nụ cười này hiện tại ở Ngô Lỗi trong mắt trở nên có điểm thiếu đánh.

Ngô Lỗi híp híp mắt, vừa lúc nghẹn một ngày ý nghĩ xấu không chỗ phát tiết, vừa mới chuẩn bị mở miệng đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên chặn đứng.

“Ngươi cho ta đình chỉ, lại nghẹn cái gì tiểu tâm tư đâu?”

“Ngươi có thể hay không tưởng ta điểm tốt!”

“Đừng tạc mao, bình tĩnh bình tĩnh ha,” Lưu hạo nhiên khò khè khò khè Ngô Lỗi nhếch lên tới tóc, “Còn không phải là đồng học đều đem ngươi rơi xuống sao? Này không còn có ta sao? Lại nói tiếp, ngươi thật đúng là trường cao, liền so với ta lùn như vậy một chút ai……”

“Ngươi ngươi ngươi! Ngươi còn không biết xấu hổ nói, ngươi vừa mới ở hậu đài cùng ta mới liêu vài câu liền chạy, lại chỉ còn ta một cái……”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trước mắt người, biết rõ là trên mặt trang ủy khuất, trong lòng lại vẫn là có một tia luyến tiếc, nhưng mở miệng vẫn là trước sau như một thật sự, “Vừa mới không phải nghe ngươi phỏng vấn rất thong dong sao? Uy uy uy, bình tĩnh, đừng giơ tay, trong chốc lát bị phóng viên chụp tới rồi nhưng chính là đương hồng tiểu sinh Ngô Lỗi ẩu đả xxx.”

Sắp 19 tuổi Ngô Lỗi đã mau cùng Lưu hạo nhiên một bên cao, Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu lên, hai người ánh mắt cơ hồ là nhìn thẳng. Hắn cười hỏi ngược lại: “Ai ngươi như thế nào biết nhân gia sẽ không viết thành đương hồng 95 sau tiểu sinh đánh lộn a?”

“Ta?” Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ chỉ chính mình, trên mặt tràn ngập dấu chấm hỏi, “Ta còn có thể ‘ ẩu ’ ngươi a? Ngươi đi nói nói xem ai tin? Nhưng thật ra ngươi, đều phải 19 tuổi, còn động bất động phỏng vấn liền nói phải làm thành thục nam tính, vừa đến ta nơi này liền vẫn là kêu kêu quát quát.”

Ngô Lỗi không có vội vã phản bác, đột nhiên bắt đầu hồi tưởng.

Đích xác, ánh đèn trước có được tự tin cùng bình tĩnh cách nói năng, so bạn cùng lứa tuổi càng bình tĩnh thành thục đầu óc cùng có khi cũng sẽ khinh thường nhìn lại lạnh nhạt, ở mỗi lần gặp được hắn thời điểm, hết thảy mà hổ đều bị phong ấn ở biển sâu.

Cho nên ngụy trang đều sụp đổ, hết thảy phòng bị đều huỷ diệt.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình là không quá thích như vậy quá mức chân thật chính mình, cái này làm cho hắn thực không có cảm giác an toàn.

Phục hồi tinh thần lại, Lưu hạo nhiên một bàn tay ở chính mình trước mắt hoảng đến chính hăng say, hắn duỗi tay muốn mở ra, không dự đoán được lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên trở tay bắt lấy.

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng kinh ngạc lại cũng có nhè nhẹ kinh hỉ, bất quá trên mặt vẫn là bất động thanh sắc, “Làm gì? Ngươi muốn bắt cóc ta a?”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngoài ý muốn không có phản bác, một bên lôi kéo hắn một bên đi phía trước đi, “Đúng vậy, tổ chức kiến nghị vị này đồng chí không cần dựa vào nơi hiểm yếu chống lại, ngoan ngoãn đi theo ta.”

“Ân?” Ngô Lỗi trong lòng nghi hoặc, lại không có tránh ra, hắn loáng thoáng có chút dự cảm, lại không thể xác định.

Hai người ở một gian nhà ở trước đứng yên, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng rốt cuộc buông ra tay, xoay người lại đối hắn nói: “Đến lạp, chính mình mở ra đi.”

Ngô Lỗi chần chờ vài giây, đẩy ra môn, giấy màu cùng tiếng hoan hô phác hắn vẻ mặt.

Vì bật đèn trong phòng, chỉ có ngọn nến ánh đèn, Ngô Lỗi thậm chí phân không rõ nơi này có bao nhiêu hắn bạn tốt, hắn chỉ nghe thấy phía sau người thanh âm, ở một mảnh ầm ĩ vừa vặn tốt đủ hắn nghe được:

“Trước tiên chúc ngươi 19 tuổi sinh nhật vui sướng, Ngô Lỗi đồng học.”

Hắn sau lại thường thường nhớ tới cái kia ban đêm, ở Sri Lanka bờ biển, ở Milan công viên, thậm chí ở Anh quốc người kia triều mãnh liệt đầu đường.

Ngàn vạn nhân gian, duy độc hắn là hắn ngoại lệ.

<3>

Ngô Lỗi thu thập xong đi vào tiệc tối hội trường khi, đám người chính đem hôn lễ vai chính vờn quanh, liên quan còn có hai người quen biết đoàn phim chủ sang nhân viên, một đám người ở ầm ĩ ồn ào.

Ngô Lỗi tùy tay đoan một ly nửa làm đào hồng khởi phao rượu đứng ở một bên vây xem, lời nói không nghe vài câu, liền thấy Lưu hạo nhiên bị củng thượng đài.

Màu hồng phấn chất lỏng ở ánh đèn có vẻ có chút sáng trong, nghe nói là tân nương thực thích này khoản rượu, Ngô Lỗi lướt qua một ngụm, là dâu tây cùng phúc bồn tử hương vị.

Dự kiến bên trong chính là, Lưu hạo nhiên là thua trò chơi mới bị củng đi lên ca hát, nhưng ngoài ý liệu chính là, hắn giống như, không như vậy luống cuống, cứ việc trên mặt treo ngượng ngùng cùng xin lỗi mỉm cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn ca từ, cười xướng nói:

“Loáng thoáng chớp động hai mắt

Cất giấu ngươi e lệ

Gia tăng ta tưởng niệm

Hai trái tim giao giới

Ngươi nhất định sẽ thấy

Chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý đi hướng trước……”

Ngoài ý liệu, Lưu hạo nhiên xướng đến càng ngày càng thong dong, một chút đều không có năm đó kia phó người khác ca hát đòi tiền hắn ca hát muốn mệnh tư thế.

Lưu hạo nhiên xuống đài lúc sau, cùng lui tới đám người khách khí mà đánh chào hỏi, liền lập tức hướng Ngô Lỗi đi tới.

Chờ Ngô Lỗi nhìn đến khi, Lưu hạo nhiên đã muốn chạy tới trước mắt.

“Còn uống?” Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu nhìn nhìn trong tay hắn còn thừa không có mấy chén rượu hỏi.

“Không có, ta mới uống một chén, như thế nào? Ngươi hôm nay vượt xa người thường phát huy xong là tới tìm ta khoe ra sao?” Ngô Lỗi không cam lòng mà sặc thanh.

“Nào có,” Lưu hạo nhiên cười nhạt nói, “Ta xướng đến sau lại mới phát hiện ngươi đã đến rồi……”

“Nga……” Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng mà lên tiếng, tách ra đề tài, “Vậy ngươi lại đây làm gì? Cũng muốn uống cái này sao?”

Nói xong lại lắc đầu, “Ngươi vẫn là uống ít chút rượu, uống nhiều quá lại lôi kéo ta mượn rượu làm càn.”

“Ta nơi nào…… Hảo, kia vì ta đêm nay không mượn rượu làm càn, ngươi bồi ta đi ra ngoài đi một chút?”

Ngô Lỗi không biết có phải hay không hắn ảo giác, Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt bị yến hội ánh đèn tô đậm đến phá lệ ôn nhu, bất quá chính hắn cũng biết, vô luận là ở đâu loại dưới tình huống, hắn đều là vô pháp cự tuyệt hắn.

Bóng đêm bao phủ này mặt biển, biển Aegean biên bạch tường lam đỉnh xa không có ban ngày như vậy bắt mắt.

Hàm ướt gió biển phất quá, Ngô Lỗi đôi tay điệp ở sau đầu, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên cạnh đi được như thế trầm mặc, thật sự hoài nghi có phải hay không lại sấn hắn không ở uống nhiều quá, nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi: “Cho nên, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn mang ta đi nơi nào a?”

“Mau tới rồi.” Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ chỉ cuối, Ngô Lỗi theo xem qua đi. Lưu hạo nhiên trả lời xong không có lại tiếp lời, chỉ là nhìn bên người người liếc mắt một cái liền tiếp tục đi phía trước mại đi, thật giống như chắc chắn bên cạnh người nhất định sẽ theo kịp giống nhau.

Ngô Lỗi cảm giác giống như ly mục đích địa đã rất gần, nương nơi khác ánh đèn, hắn mơ hồ thấy được phía dưới có một cái giá chữ thập, đó là nơi này nổi tiếng nhất lam đỉnh giáo đường, hắn làm công khóa, hắn biết.

Ngô Lỗi dừng bước chân.

Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện bên người người dừng lại, xoay người lại hỏi, “Làm sao vậy?”

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu ổn ổn tâm thần, hắn biết không có thể lại kéo đi xuống, nghiêm túc mà mở miệng nói: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi có phải hay không có nói cái gì tưởng cùng ta nói?”

“Là.” Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người lại, tựa hồ là liệu đến hắn sẽ như vậy vấn đề.

Một cái khinh phiêu phiêu tự liền trực tiếp đem Ngô Lỗi ngăn chặn, hắn nghẹn vài giây mới mở miệng, này vài giây cũng không biết chính mình ở trong lòng làm như thế nào chuẩn bị.

Hắn giương mắt đối thượng Lưu hạo nhiên tầm mắt, không có trốn tránh, “Ngươi nói đi.”

“Ta……” Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười, nơi nào dự đoán được người này thình lình xảy ra nghiêm túc.

Sau khi cười xong hắn ngay sau đó chính sắc, hắn đến gần, nhẹ giọng nói: “Hảo, vậy ngươi cần phải nghe hảo, Ngô Lỗi tiên sinh.”

Lưu hạo nhiên hít sâu một hơi, này đoạn lời nói hắn đã lặp lại cân nhắc quá thật nhiều thứ, cũng có thật nhiều thứ, hắn đều tưởng mở miệng, nhưng lần này không giống nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên biết hắn đã đã nhận ra, hắn không thể lại kéo, hắn cần thiết nói ra.

Ngô Lỗi mi mắt cong cong, dừng ở trước mắt người trong mắt dường như trăng non, chỉ nghe hắn nhẹ giọng đáp: “Ngươi là tưởng nói giải thưởng Kim Mã vẫn là kịch bản? Ngươi tới xem ta kịch bản sự tình ta biết, nhiều hơn nói cho ta……”

“Ta……” Lưu hạo nhiên một chút bị ngạnh trụ, không dám tin tưởng mà đặt câu hỏi: “Cho nên ngươi, vẫn luôn đều biết không?”

“Ta biết a, nhưng ta cho rằng……”

“Cho rằng cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên về phía trước một bước, hai người chi gian chỉ còn nửa bước khoảng cách.

“Cho rằng chỉ là lấy bằng hữu thân phận, không phải sao?” Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu trả lời.

“Ta nếu nói, không phải đâu?” Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt lóe áp lực đã lâu quang, đó là hắn tiếng lòng.

“Ta rất nhớ ngươi, ta biết nói như vậy giống như thực đơn bạc, nhưng là ta thật sự rất nhớ ngươi, ngươi khả năng không biết đi? Năm trước giải thưởng Kim Mã ở sân bay nhìn đến ngươi bóng dáng thời điểm, ta giống như trái tim đều mau nhảy ra ngoài,” Lưu hạo nhiên cười khẽ, như là tự giễu, “Ta như vậy nhiều lần nhảy cực, nhảy dù, đều không có như vậy khẩn trương quá.”

“Ta ngay từ đầu không dám xác định chính mình cảm xúc, hơn nữa ta cũng không biết nên như thế nào mở miệng, ta không xác định hiện tại nói có thể hay không quá muộn, nhưng là…”

Lưu hạo nhiên dừng lại, thật sâu mà hô hấp một ngụm hỗn hàm hơi ẩm vị gió biển.

“Ta thích ngươi, ta nói không hảo đây là như thế nào thích, nhưng ta rời đi ngươi khi liền sẽ tưởng ngươi, nhìn thấy ngươi liền sẽ vui vẻ, ngươi nếu gặp được khó khăn ta tưởng giúp ngươi cùng nhau đối mặt. Ta không nghĩ gần cùng ngươi chỉ ước hảo quá tiếp theo cái mùa xuân, nếu có thể nói, ta tưởng lưu tại bên cạnh ngươi, từ đông nhập hạ, có thể chứ?”

Từng câu từng chữ, đều trân trọng mà thành khẩn, dừng ở Ngô Lỗi trái tim.

Lưu hạo nhiên nói xong có chút khẩn trương, vừa mới chắc chắn mà chước người ánh mắt nháy mắt hóa thành so an tĩnh mặt biển, bình tĩnh không gợn sóng hạ là cuồn cuộn nỗi lòng.

Có một khắc hắn thậm chí cảm thấy, bên tai chỉ để lại gió biển cùng chính mình tiếng hít thở, dĩ vãng quay cuồng sóng biển đều không hề chụp đánh đá ngầm, hết thảy giống như toàn bộ về linh.

Là Ngô Lỗi tiếng cười đánh vỡ này hết thảy, hắn ánh mắt không hề trốn tránh, thẳng tắp hướng Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt nhìn lại, ánh mắt tương giao, hắn chỉ nghe được chính mình nhẹ giọng nói: “Vậy nói tốt, không được biến nga.”

Đèn rực rỡ mới lên, có người ở nhẹ giọng xướng:

“Mỗi ngày tưởng ngươi mỗi ngày hỏi chính mình tới khi nào mới có thể nói cho ngươi

Mỗi ngày tưởng ngươi mỗi ngày bảo vệ cho một lòng đem ta tốt nhất ái để lại cho ngươi”

<4>

Lưu hạo nhiên có xem qua Ngô Lỗi nhật ký, hắn không phải cố ý, là trước đoạn nhật tử đi lục 《 hướng tới sinh hoạt 》 khi, Hà lão sư trộm làm nhiều hơn chuyển giao hắn.

Kỳ thật cũng coi như không thượng nhật ký, là Ngô Lỗi trong lúc vô tình viết ở kịch bản kịch bản thượng một đoạn tuỳ bút, đó là cuối cùng một lần diễn xuất sau, hắn vừa mới thu được giải thưởng Kim Mã đề danh, khi đó chính trực Bắc Kinh mùa đông, lãnh đến làm cho người ta sợ hãi.

Hắn không có cẩn thận phân biệt, liền viết ở kịch bản mặt trái, chờ Hà Quỳnh nhìn đến mới phát hiện hắn viết sai rồi, là viết ở hắn kịch bản thượng, nhưng là người đã đi Đài Loan.

Hà Quỳnh phát hiện sau, suy nghĩ đã lâu muốn hay không trả lại cho hắn, trung gian rất nhiều lần lại là các loại ngoài ý muốn không ngừng, thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên đi vào nấm phòng mùa xuân, hắn mới quyết định làm nhiều hơn chuyển giao.

Lưu hạo nhiên không dám lập tức mở ra, sợ ở nhiều hơn trước mặt có cái gì quá mức mãnh liệt phản ứng. Thẳng đến về nhà sau, hắn mới dám mở ra.

Kia đoạn lời nói, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn vô số lần.

Hắn một chữ cũng chưa dám quên, này so với hắn bối quá bất luận cái gì một đoạn lời kịch còn muốn quen thuộc.

Ít ỏi số bút, cho hắn đáp án, cho hắn đi phía trước dũng khí.

“Tuổi trẻ thời điểm người giống như đều vì tình yêu kiên trì quá, ta giống như cũng có, giống như cũng không có, ta không biết đáp án.

Ta rất sớm liền biết quá mức lý tưởng hóa tình yêu vĩnh viễn sẽ không phát sinh ở ta trên người, như là rất sớm liền trước tiên tiếp nhận rồi vận mệnh đối ta thẩm phán.

Ta hẳn là tình nguyện bình thường cùng bình thường, ít nhất ở trình độ nhất định thượng.

Ta cũng đích xác học xong thỏa hiệp cùng thông cảm, ở rất nhiều thời điểm.

Chính là mỗi khi ta từ người khác chuyện xưa đi ra thời điểm, ta còn là rất kỳ quái, về tình yêu mơ màng, những cái đó ta viết không xong nói không rõ đồ vật, đều giống sương khói giống nhau, quanh quẩn ở ta trong đầu, bọn họ hảo xảo bất xảo, cố tình phác hoạ ra ngươi bộ dáng.

Rất nhiều thời điểm ta đều sẽ đột nhiên nhớ tới ngươi, Bắc Kinh mùa đông, Thượng Hải đầu đường, còn có, ở Anh quốc lần đó mãnh liệt trong đám người.

Ta không có hối hận quá, ta thừa nhận kia một khắc ta chỉ là suy nghĩ ngươi mà thôi, suy nghĩ ngươi quá đến được không, là ở phim trường nghỉ ngơi vẫn là treo dây thép ở trên trời phi, là vừa rồi tiếp nhận trợ lý truyền đạt bình giữ ấm vẫn là một bên bổ trang một bên nghỉ ngơi.

Có đôi khi ta suy nghĩ, tiếp tục làm không có gì giấu nhau bằng hữu không cũng thực hảo? Ít nhất có thể làm ta tiếp tục lưu tại bên cạnh ngươi, chính là hiện tại giống như không được, không đúng, là đã lâu phía trước, cũng đã không được.

Ta còn là không có biện pháp làm chính mình thản nhiên tiếp thu có duyên không phận, thật giống như có chút thỏa hiệp ta đến bây giờ còn không có có thể hoàn thành.

Thật là kỳ quái a, đêm khuya luôn là có thể gợi lên ta đối với ngươi, hoặc là nói đúng tình yêu sở hữu suy nghĩ, hết thảy hết thảy, không khỏi phân trần, cũng không trải qua ta cho phép, cuồn cuộn lên, như là muốn hối thành một hồi ngập trời sóng biển, đem ta nuốt hết mới hảo.

Này không nên, chính là ta tưởng tượng đến ta lập tức liền sẽ ở Đài Loan gặp được ngươi, ta còn là thực chờ mong, còn có chút khẩn trương.

Cho nên ta chán ghét rạng sáng ban đêm, kia sẽ đem ta trở nên thực yếu đuối.

Chính là 2019 năm sắp tới, ta giống như còn là thích ngươi.

Trên đời này toàn là chút không có biện pháp sự tình a, ta thật chán ghét tình yêu.”

———————————————

Xin lỗi kéo lâu như vậy

Hạ nửa tháng luận văn sơ thảo cùng cuối cùng một hồi cuối kỳ khảo thí sự tình thật sự lo liệu không hết quá nhiều việc

Hơn nữa này một chương rất quan trọng cho nên muốn thật lâu

Thích nhìn đến nơi này ngươi có thể thích 💕

Chúc đại gia 5-1 vui sướng!

Ngày mai càng cuối cùng một chương ～

【 hạo lỗi 】 bách niên hảo hợp 12 kết thúc chương ✨

Hiện thực hướng

Mười năm sau

Song hướng ám / khổ luyến ( đã ) trở thành sự thật

<1>

Đây là ta tới nhà này cái thứ nhất mùa hè, ta có một cái ba ba, còn có một cái ba ba.

Một cái ba ba làm ta quản một cái khác ba ba kêu mụ mụ, cái kia ba ba giống như sinh khí mà đánh hắn, cũng không tính đánh, cùng ta cùng ta huynh đệ hỗ động phương thức tương đối giống, không thương gân động cốt, tăng tiến cảm tình cái loại này.

Nhưng là nói đến cùng, ta rốt cuộc như thế nào kêu bọn họ hai người đều nghe không hiểu khác biệt, bởi vì ta là một con chó, bọn họ nhân loại nghe không hiểu ta ngôn ngữ, cái này tương đối phiền toái.

Nga đối, nói tới đây mới phát hiện, ta đã quên tự giới thiệu:

Đại gia hảo, ta là một cái đáng yêu chó Shiba, ta phía trước có thật nhiều huynh đệ tỷ muội, tuy rằng người ngoài xem ra chúng ta tỷ muội gian lớn lên đều không sai biệt lắm, nhưng là vẫn là có điểm khác nhau.

Ta tương đối đáng yêu một chút, ân.

Bằng không, ta ba cũng sẽ không tới liền ôm ta không buông tay.

Đối, ta ánh mắt đầu tiên thấy ta ba thời điểm, cảm thấy hắn hảo đáng yêu a, tuy rằng hắn hảo cao hảo cao, đứng ở nơi đó còn có khoảng cách cảm bộ dáng, nhưng là ta còn là cổ đủ dũng khí mà đi cắn hắn ống quần.

Đó là ta cẩu sinh lần đầu tiên chủ động đi thân cận một nhân loại, đã quên nói, ta là một con tương đối nội hướng sài.

Ta ba lần đầu tiên rời đi ta thời điểm ta cho rằng hắn còn sẽ trở về, bởi vì hắn cọ đã lâu ta cái trán, ở chúng ta cẩu giới, cọ cái trán là biểu đạt ái một loại phương thức, thật sự, hắn cọ đã lâu.

Ta cảm thấy hắn thực luyến tiếc ta, ta kỳ thật cũng thực luyến tiếc hắn.

Nga, khi đó ta một cái khác lão cha cũng ở, giống như bọn họ đều nói ta lão cha cùng ta lớn lên rất giống, ta cũng không biết vì cái gì, ta cảm thấy ta đôi mắt so với ta lão cha lớn một chút, cũng muốn đáng yêu một chút.

Ân, chính là như vậy.

Tóm lại, lần đó hắn rời đi đã lâu, kia đoạn thời gian, ta còn là vẫn duy trì đáng yêu tư thái tiếp tục trưởng thành, ta trường cao, cũng mập lên, cũng không tính béo, tương đối cân xứng cái loại này.

Trong viện hoa khai, lại cảm tạ, ta ba còn không có trở về.

Hắn khả năng không cần ta, ta đoán.

Sau đó ngươi đoán thế nào, ta lão cha tới! Ta cũng không hiểu được hắn tới làm gì, dù sao hắn tới thời điểm hai tay trống trơn, đi thời điểm ta đã bị ôm vào trong lòng ngực.

Ta thực khó hiểu.

Sau đó ta thấy tới rồi ta ba, ta thực vui vẻ, đó là ta vui vẻ nhất một cái mùa đông!

Tuy rằng ta mới qua cái thứ nhất mùa đông.

<2>

Nói đến nơi nào?

Nga mùa đông, kỳ thật ta cũng không biết cái gì là mùa đông, là ta ba nói cho ta.

Mùa đông nhân loại đều sẽ bọc đến thật dày, giống hùng, mùa đông còn sẽ phiêu màu trắng đồ vật, thực hảo chơi, ta ba nói trên mặt đất xoã tung một mảnh màu trắng kêu tuyết, ta thích ở nhà dưới lầu trên nền tuyết dẫm dấu chân, một vòng lại một vòng.

Nhưng là bọn họ nhân loại giống như không thích dẫm dấu chân, bọn họ thích đem cái kia xoã tung màu trắng, nga, kêu tuyết đồ vật, tạo thành đống hướng đối phương trên người ném tới.

Tỷ như nói ta ba cùng ta lão cha, liền rất thích như vậy chơi, ta xem bọn họ giống như cười đến thực vui vẻ, ta liền đi theo vui vẻ, vây quanh bọn họ vòng vòng.

Có đôi khi ta còn sẽ nhảy đến ta lão cha trên người, ta lão cha so với ta ba cao một chút, nhưng là theo ý ta tới đều không sai biệt lắm, ta có thứ giúp ta ba đem cha ta phác gục, ta ba cười đến thực vui vẻ, ta cũng kêu thật sự vui vẻ, sau đó cái kia buổi tối cha ta đem ta nhốt ở ngoài cửa, không chuẩn ta đi vào, ta hảo khó hiểu.

Ta còn có rất nhiều khó hiểu sự tình, tỷ như nói vì cái gì ta ba cùng cha ta hai người ngồi trên sô pha gặp thời chờ, lão ái tễ ở một khối, rõ ràng sô pha rất lớn, thật sự, lớn đến ta đều có thể nằm

Còn có, nếu ta lão cha đơn độc ra cửa thời điểm, tổng hội ôm ta ba một chút, đều không ôm ta! Còn thường xuyên báo cho ta nghe lời không cần cho ta ba thêm phiền, ta thực ngoan!

Ân, còn có, có rất nhiều ngươi không biết sự, rất nhiều lần ta tỉnh lại, phát hiện ta ba cũng tỉnh, hắn rời giường thời điểm sẽ thân một chút ta lão cha, nhưng là cũng không hôn ta, chỉ là sờ sờ ta đầu mao, nhưng là ta ba đối ta thực hảo, lên liền cho ta uy cẩu lương, ta cũng bất hòa hắn so đo.

Ai nha nói tới đây, ta lão cha lại tới nữa, hôm nay ta ba không ở, hắn ở một cái phóng mãn ăn địa phương vẫn luôn bùm bùm lộng cái không ngừng.

Thông qua khí vị, ta đoán cha ta muốn làm một loại nhân loại có thể ăn đồ vật, bọn họ gọi là cơm.

Nhưng là ta nâng lên mắt chó nhìn xung quanh, giống như không quá thành công bộ dáng, tóm lại ta không phải rất muốn ăn, ta cảm thấy ta cẩu lương thoạt nhìn càng thêm mỹ vị.

<3>

Có người tới!

Lại đi rồi.

Không đúng, cha ta trong tay giống như nhiều cái đồ vật!

Cha ta giống như ở đối ta nói chuyện, làm ta ngoan, đây là ăn ngon bánh kem, nhưng là đến ta ba trở về mới có thể mở ra, hảo đi, ta thực ngoan.

Ta ngáp một cái, hôm nay thời tiết thực hảo, ánh mặt trời phơi đến ta thực thoải mái, ta ở trên ban công trở mình, ân, có người ở cào ta cái bụng, là ta ba!

Ta ba đã trở lại!

Ta vui vẻ mà kêu lên, ta ba nhéo nhéo ta mặt, sau đó đứng dậy triều cha ta đi đến.

Ta ba nhìn cha ta vẻ mặt, sau đó lại nhìn ta liếc mắt một cái, đối cha ta nói: “Ngươi cùng hắn lớn lên thật sự rất giống.”

Ân, nhưng ta càng đáng yêu một chút.

“Nhưng là ngươi càng soái một chút.”

Nói xong ta ba cùng cha ta liền cười, ta cũng không biết bọn họ đang cười cái gì, soái nơi nào có đáng yêu quan trọng đâu, ta không hiểu bọn họ thế giới nhân loại.

Sau đó cha ta bẹp một tiếng tắt đèn, ô sơn ma hắc, sợ tới mức ta lưng tròng kêu, sau đó hắn bưng ca bánh kem ra tới, mặt trên có hai cái con số.

Một cái 1, một cái 2.

Đại khái trường như vậy, ta cũng không hiểu có ý tứ gì, rốt cuộc ta chỉ là một con sài, nhưng là ta ba giống như cười đến thực vui vẻ, ta cũng thực vui vẻ, đi theo lưng tròng kêu lên.

Hai chân thú luôn là hấp tấp bộp chộp, trừ bỏ ta ba, nhưng là hôm nay là cái ngoại lệ, bởi vì có cha ta ở.

Vì cái gì nói như vậy đâu, bởi vì ta cha quên bật đèn, hắn không chỉ có quên bật đèn, ta ba cũng quên mất, nhưng là ta ba khẳng định không phải chủ động quên, bởi vì ta cha hắn ôm ta ba không buông tay.

Ta làm một con sài, thị lực thật sự hữu hạn, đại khái chỉ nhìn thấy cha ta đem ta ba đè ở trên tường, mặt khác thấy không rõ lắm.

Ta cảm thấy ta ba bị khi dễ, ta không phục!

Ta phấn khởi phản kháng!

Ta lưng tròng gọi bậy!

Kết quả là, ta ba không cẩn thận đem một cái chất lỏng đánh nghiêng, bọn họ giống như quản cái kia màu đỏ ngoạn ý nhi kêu rượu, chưa bao giờ cho ta uống.

Ta nắm lấy cơ hội, một cái bước xa đi lên cuồng liếm, có điểm ngọt, lại có điểm khổ, nhưng tóm lại là hảo uống, trách không được bọn họ nhân loại lão thích uống cái này.

Ta còn không có liếm sạch sẽ đâu, ta lão cha liền ôm ta ba chuẩn bị dời đi chiến trường, như vậy sao được!

Ta mắt chó kim tình!

Cha ta lão ái khi dễ ta ba, các ngươi cũng không biết, rất nhiều lần ta ba đều kêu ra tiếng tới, nhưng là bởi vì ta bị nhốt ở ngoài cửa, không thể bảo hộ ta ba, ta hảo khổ sở.

Lần này ta muốn vào đi!

Ân, hảo đi, cha ta đem ta oanh đi ra ngoài, hắn động tác thật nhanh, ta đêm nay lại chỉ có thể cào môn.

Ta ba nhưng làm sao bây giờ a, ta hảo lo âu.

Đêm nay nhất định là cái không miên đêm!

Bằng không, lại đi liếm hai khẩu cái kia màu đỏ thủy đi, một bên uống một bên tự hỏi.

Ân…………

Ngày hôm sau ta tỉnh lại thời điểm bị cha ta chộp tới tắm rửa, bởi vì ta mao bị cái kia chất lỏng cũng cấp nhuộm thành màu đỏ.

Vì cái gì hôm nay không phải ta ba cho ta tẩy?

Nga, đối, tối hôm qua khẳng định là cha ta đem ta ba khi dễ tàn nhẫn, khởi không tới, cho nên chỉ có cha ta tới cấp ta tẩy.

Bất quá cha ta tẩy đến cũng rất thoải mái, đều khá tốt.

Ta cũng rất thích cha ta.

<4>

Ta là một con sài.

Ta bình sinh yêu nhất làm sự tình chính là phơi nắng, dẫm tuyết, còn có ăn cẩu lương.

Không đúng, đó là ở ta ba cùng cha ta xuất hiện phía trước.

Sửa một chút.

Ta là một con sài.

Ta bình sinh yêu nhất sự tình chính là cùng ta ba còn có cha ta cùng nhau, phơi nắng, dẫm tuyết, còn có ăn bọn họ cho ta cẩu lương.

Ta cũng không hiểu gác nhân loại nơi đó này nên nói như thế nào, ta chỉ là cảm thấy, mỗi lần cùng ta ba cha ta ở bên nhau, liền rất vui vẻ.

Hy vọng chúng ta vĩnh viễn ở bên nhau.

Đúng rồi, cha ta cho ta lộng cái cẩu bài bài, mặt trên viết hình như là tên của ta, cho ngươi xem: 65.

————————————

Nhận được đại gia hậu ái, chính văn đến nơi đây liền kết thúc lạp! Lần đầu tiên còn tiếp có rất nhiều không đủ, hy vọng đại gia thích 💕

Hy vọng 65 ở một cái khác song song vũ trụ vui vui vẻ vẻ mà ở bên nhau, bách niên hảo hợp ✨

Cũng hy vọng mỗi một hy vọng 65 đối nữ hài mỗi ngày vui vẻ, vạn sự thuận ý ～

Ngủ ngon 🌙


	11. Một giây thời gian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> predesignar

＃ anh (yi) hùng ( gian ) cứu (zhong) mỹ (tình) ngạnh hắc hắc hắc (◍•ᴗ•◍)

01.

Quán bar huyễn lệ sặc sỡ ánh đèn lập loè, âm hưởng phóng không biết tên vũ khúc, hỗn loạn diêu xúc xắc thanh âm. Sân nhảy một chúng người vặn vẹo vòng eo, người xem hoa cả mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên mang tai nghe canh giữ ở góc, đem sở hữu nhìn không sót gì.

Bưng lên cái ly nhấp một ngụm, hắn giơ tay ấn tai nghe: “Còn không có phát hiện mục tiêu nhân vật, khả năng còn phải từ từ”.

Làm cảnh sát, hơn nữa vẫn là võ cảnh xuất thân Lưu hạo nhiên, hiện tại thật là vạn phần buồn bực. Liền bởi vì hắn vũ lực giá trị mạnh nhất, cho nên đem hắn phái đến loại địa phương này tới chấp hành nhiệm vụ, hoàn toàn chính là đại tài tiểu dụng.

Lưu hạo nhiên thế chính mình ủy khuất, nhưng hắn không nói, rốt cuộc hắn lại không phục cũng không lay chuyển được lãnh đạo.

Hắn nhìn nhìn trên cổ tay biểu, này đều hơn hai giờ người còn không có xuất hiện, nên sẽ không tin tức có lầm đem bọn họ đều xuyến đi!

Lưu hạo nhiên lại đợi có hơn nửa giờ, mục tiêu nhân vật vẫn là không có xuất hiện, hắn rốt cuộc hoàn toàn không kiên nhẫn.

Đến! Bọn họ thật sự đều bị tin tức giả cấp xuyến.

Lưu hạo nhiên sau khi suy nghĩ cẩn thận đã là khí không được, đem cái ly uống rượu quang, đứng dậy hướng toilet đi đến.

Đợi sau khi trở về xem hắn như thế nào thu thập đám kia nhãi ranh, phía trên người hắn vô pháp động, chẳng lẽ còn thu thập không được mấy cái tình báo tổ hạ cấp sao!

Làm cho bọn họ hết thảy tăng ca!

Lưu hạo nhiên nghiến răng nghiến lợi nghĩ thầm, người đã đứng ở toilet cửa.

“Ai ngươi nhỏ giọng điểm, quay đầu lại đem người đưa tới”.

Lưu hạo nhiên đang chuẩn bị đẩy cửa đi vào, lại nghe thấy bên trong cánh cửa có thanh âm truyền ra, hắn tức khắc nổi lên cảnh giác tâm, tay đáp ở then cửa thượng hướng trong đẩy ra một chút tế phùng hướng bên trong nhìn lại.

“Không có việc gì, bên ngoài âm hưởng thanh như vậy sảo, ai có thể nghe thấy”.

Lưu hạo nhiên đồng tử cứng lại, bị bên trong tình hình hoảng sợ.

Nam nhân chính đem thiếu niên đè ở dưới thân túm lôi kéo hắn quần áo, bên cạnh còn đứng một người.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn về phía tên kia thiếu niên, đối phương kịch liệt giãy giụa, lại không có phát ra cái gì tiếng la, chỉ có thể nghe thấy giọng nói khí âm, tựa như một con kề bên tuyệt vọng tiểu thú.

Thiếu niên ở giãy giụa trung trong lúc vô tình quay đầu, thoáng nhìn ngoài cửa Lưu hạo nhiên, hai người tầm mắt tương đối. Thiếu niên trên mặt nước mắt bị Lưu hạo nhiên xem vừa vặn, ngay sau đó triều Lưu hạo nhiên phương hướng vươn tay, môi lúc đóng lúc mở làm không tiếng động khẩu hình, làm như ở hướng hắn cầu cứu.

Cặp mắt kia kinh người cầu xin cùng bi thương làm Lưu hạo nhiên ngực cứng lại, hắn không có bất luận cái gì do dự mà một chân đá văng môn, lực đạo cực đại, môn khái ở trên tường phát ra một tiếng vang lớn.

Dẫn tới kia hai cái nam nhân hướng cửa xem qua đi, Lưu hạo nhiên trực tiếp ba lượng chạy bộ qua đi một chân đá vào ấn xuống thiếu niên nam nhân trên mặt, không có cấp đối phương bất luận cái gì có thể phản ứng cơ hội.

Bên cạnh phụ trách trông chừng vừa thấy gấp hướng cửa chạy tới, muốn chạy trốn. Lưu hạo nhiên nếu có thể lui qua miệng vịt bay, kia hắn cũng liền không cần ở cục cảnh sát lăn lộn, huống chi năm đó hắn chính là lấy đệ nhất danh thành tích từ học viện tốt nghiệp, nếu là liền hai cái tiểu mao tặc đều chế phục không được lời nói, truyền ra đi chẳng phải là làm đồng hành chê cười sao!

Không đến một phút đồng hồ, hai người an an phận phận quỳ rạp trên mặt đất ôm bụng kêu rên không ngừng.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, nhìn bị chính mình đánh mặt mũi bầm dập hai người, cười lạnh móc ra trong túi còng tay đem hai người khảo trụ.

Lưu hạo nhiên bĩ cười nhặt lên vừa rồi một người bị chính mình xoá sạch mũ: “Chạy a! Hiện tại như thế nào không chạy?”.

Đang muốn hướng người nọ trên đầu mang, đối phương cho rằng hắn còn muốn động thủ, đột nhiên giơ tay ngăn trở đầu cao giọng hô: “Không dám không dám! Cũng không dám nữa”.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đối phương này phó bắt nạt kẻ yếu hình dáng, đảo bị chọc cười, hắn ném xuống trong tay mũ: “Nhìn xem hai người các ngươi này túng dạng……”.

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu nhìn về phía vừa rồi hướng hắn cầu cứu thiếu niên, đứng dậy đi qua, đứng yên ở trước mặt hắn sau đó ngồi xổm xuống.

Đối phương trong mắt lệ quang chớp động, bị ánh đèn chiết xạ thành nhỏ vụn tinh điểm, tựa hồ còn không có từ vừa rồi sợ hãi trung đi ra, điểm này, từ Lưu hạo nhiên ở trước mặt hắn ngồi xổm xuống khi, rõ ràng sau này rụt rụt có thể thấy được.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn sợ hãi mà bộ dáng, không cấm gãi gãi đầu, nói: “Cái kia… Ngươi đừng sợ, ta là cảnh sát!”.

Nghe được đối phương nói chính mình là cảnh sát, thiếu niên rốt cuộc có chút phản ứng, chậm rãi ngẩng đầu.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau kia một khắc, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng dưng sửng sốt.

Đối phương mảnh dài lông mi không ngừng rung động, ngũ quan tinh xảo tựa như búp bê sứ, làn da thực bạch, hồng nhạt môi mân khẩn.

Lưu hạo nhiên có chút hoang mang lo sợ, cũng không biết nên nói cái gì, an ủi gì đó, hiện tại loại tình huống này ở hắn xem ra căn bản không có bao lớn tác dụng. Cho nên, hắn hiện tại có thể làm chỉ có biểu hiện ra chính mình lớn nhất thiện ý, làm đối phương có thể trước xác định chính mình là không có uy hiếp.

Thiếu niên nhìn trước mắt tay, lại nhìn nhìn trước mắt người, đối phương chính hướng về phía hắn cười đẹp cực kỳ. Hắn tận lực bình phục chính mình còn có chút sợ hãi tâm tình, chậm rãi bắt tay thả đi lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên mượn cơ hội đem người kéo tới, đối phương ăn mặc rất là sạch sẽ ngăn nắp, cũng thực tính trẻ con.

Hắn hiện tại hoàn toàn có lý do tin tưởng đối phương tuyệt đối là bị kia hai người kéo vào tới, rốt cuộc ăn mặc áo thun ngắn tay cùng cao bồi quần yếm tới quán bar thật đúng là chưa thấy qua.

“Kia…… Ta mang ngươi đi ra ngoài đi?”. Lưu hạo nhiên thử tính hỏi.

Đối phương nhìn hắn nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên ấn lỗ tai mini tai nghe nói một câu: “Tìm hai người tới quán bar cửa sau nơi này toilet một chuyến, mới vừa khảo hai nhị bức…… Không… Không phải mục tiêu nhân vật, hỏi như vậy nhiều làm gì! Chạy nhanh lăn lại đây!!”. Sau đó phi thường dứt khoát lưu loát trích rớt tai nghe nhét vào túi áo.

Hỏi một chút hỏi, suốt ngày liền biết hỏi, ra nhiệm vụ thời điểm đảo biết đem hắn đẩy ra hăng hái.

Hắn giương mắt nhìn về phía thiếu niên, phát hiện đối phương cũng đang xem hắn, chuẩn xác mà nói là nhìn hắn túi áo.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười giải thích nói: “Cái này là dùng để trò chuyện”. Cuối cùng còn sợ đối phương không rõ, lại so cái gọi điện thoại thủ thế.

Hai người hướng toilet cửa đi đến, thiếu niên ở trải qua kia hai cái nam nhân thời điểm sợ hãi mà hướng Lưu hạo nhiên một khác sườn một trốn, nắm chặt hắn góc áo. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng bận tâm thiếu niên vừa rồi tao ngộ, đem hắn hướng chính mình bên người lôi kéo bảo vệ.

Từ cửa sau ra tới thời điểm, trên đường phố đã không bao nhiêu người. Lưu hạo nhiên có thể cảm giác được đi ra quán bar kia một khắc, thiếu niên cả người đều thả lỏng xuống dưới.

“Đúng rồi, ngươi khả năng muốn lưu lại số di động……”. Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên nhớ tới còn có làm ghi chép này tra.

Hắn lời nói còn chưa nói xong, thiếu niên lại bỗng nhiên buông hắn ra tay hướng nơi nào đó chạy tới, sau đó ngồi xổm xuống đi, tựa hồ là ở nhặt thứ gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên tuy rằng khó hiểu, nhưng vẫn là đi theo đi qua đi.

Đối phương chính xách theo dụng cụ vẽ tranh bao, vỗ mặt trên bụi bặm. Mà này cũng chứng thực Lưu hạo nhiên suy đoán, đối phương quả nhiên là ở đi ngang qua quán bar cửa sau thời điểm bị kéo vào đi.

Chụp sạch sẽ thổ sau kéo ra dụng cụ vẽ tranh bao khóa kéo, thiếu niên móc ra ký hoạ bổn cùng bút chì, cúi đầu ở mặt trên viết cái gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên lẳng lặng nhìn, có chút mạc danh, chỉ thấy đối phương viết xong sau xé xuống đưa cho chính mình.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn cặp kia ở trong bóng đêm có vẻ đặc biệt sáng ngời đôi mắt, chần chờ tiếp nhận, hắn nhìn đối phương liếc mắt một cái, sau đó cúi đầu.

Trên tờ giấy trắng thình lình viết một hàng tự.

【 vừa rồi cảm ơn ngươi, ta kêu Ngô Lỗi 】

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt, khó trách vừa rồi hắn ở tao ngộ kia sự kiện khi không có lớn tiếng kêu cứu, không phải không thể kêu, mà là căn bản không có biện pháp kêu.

Hắn sẽ không nói!!

Trong lòng xẹt qua một tia khác thường, giây lát lướt qua.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi, cười nói: “Ta kêu Lưu hạo nhiên”.

Đối phương cúi đầu lại viết tự xé xuống giao cho Lưu hạo nhiên.

【 cảm ơn ngươi, cảnh sát tiên sinh 】

Cảnh sát tiên sinh!

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn mặt trên bốn chữ, không cấm không nhịn được mà bật cười, sau đó ngước mắt nhìn về phía trước mắt thiếu niên: “Không cần cảm tạ, đều là ta nên làm”.

“Lưu hạo nhiên!!”.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được tiếng la quay đầu xem qua đi, là cùng đội trương húc, mặt sau còn đi theo hai người, hẳn là chính là hắn vừa rồi công đạo làm lại đây người.

“Ngươi mẹ nó kêu cái gì kêu!!”. Lưu hạo nhiên làm cái tìm tấu động tác, sau đó đem chìa khóa ném qua đi. Trương húc duỗi tay tiếp được, cùng phía sau người đi vào bắt người.

Hắn quay lại đi hướng Ngô Lỗi cười cười: “Mấy cái đồng sự”.

Không bao lâu, trương húc cùng khác hai cái đồng sự liền đem khảo ở bên nhau người bắt ra tới.

Tuy rằng cách không tính gần, nhưng Ngô Lỗi thấy kia hai cái nam nhân khi vẫn là phản xạ có điều kiện lui về phía sau một bước, có thể thấy được là thật sự bị chuyện vừa rồi dọa nghĩ mà sợ.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười sờ sờ tóc của hắn, dịch hai bước ngăn trở tầm mắt: “Đừng sợ……”.

Phát chất còn rất mềm.

Ngô Lỗi cảm giác được đỉnh đầu bàn tay, gương mặt hơi hơi nổi lên hồng, sau đó cúi đầu ở ký hoạ bổn thượng viết một hàng, xé xuống sau nhét vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay, hướng hắn cúi người cúc một cung, ôm chính mình đồ vật hướng đối diện đường phố chạy tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn chạy quá đèn đỏ bóng dáng, thẳng đến đối phương biến mất ở dày đặc trong bóng đêm, mới nhìn về phía trong tay giấy.

Là một chuỗi dãy số.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm nhìn hồi lâu, bỗng dưng câu môi cười, đem tờ giấy nhỏ bỏ vào túi áo.

02.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là làm qua vài món đại án tử, nhưng từ bị đào đến bên này cục cảnh sát sau, cái gì Lý lão thái trong nhà miêu đi lạc, nhà ai trong viện lượng quần áo không thấy, nhà ai hùng hài tử lại tổ chức thành đoàn thể trốn học trốn học mà nhà mình cha mẹ tổng cho rằng là ở bên ngoài cùng người nào học hư.

Ngay cả một ít chuyện gạo xưa thóc cũ nhi đều chạy tới cục cảnh sát báo án, này không, Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa lại cười nịnh nọt tiễn đi một cái cụ ông, lại hơn một giờ phi nói chính mình răng giả tìm không thấy?

Excuses me??

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc ấy vừa nghe liền mộng bức, sau đó trầm mặc đã lâu không nói chuyện, cuối cùng xấu hổ sờ sờ cái mũi, lời nói thấm thía hướng đại gia giải thích nửa ngày bọn họ đây là cục cảnh sát không phải vật bị mất mời nhận chỗ. Nhưng cụ ông không thuận theo không buông tha, trong miệng vẫn luôn lẩm bẩm bọn họ không phải vì nhân dân phục vụ cảnh sát sao? Hắn răng giả đều không thấy còn mặc kệ.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn một chút một chút khái chấm đất quải trượng, hắn nhìn chằm chằm trong miệng hàm một viên hạt châu long đầu, sau đó nhìn về phía cụ ông lược hiện uy nghiêm mặt.

Thế nào đại gia? Ngài đây là muốn đăng cơ a?

Lưu hạo nhiên chửi thầm vài câu.

Là, bọn họ là cảnh sát nhân dân, nơi này cũng là cục cảnh sát, nhưng…… Răng giả tìm không ra việc này thật không về bọn họ quản. Tóm lại này đó phá sự nhi ai nghe ai đầu đại, hơn nữa Lưu hạo nhiên là thật sự cảm thấy chính mình gần nhất đầu biến đại, không chỉ có đại còn sưng, liền cùng tích thủy dường như.

Ngồi ở chính mình làm công vị, kiều chân bắt chéo mọi cách nhàm chán chuyển ghế xoay, sau cổ tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trần nhà vẻ mặt dại ra.

Hắn hiện tại thiệt tình cảm thấy chính mình lúc trước là đầu óc trừu mới đi khảo võ cảnh.

Trương húc mới vừa đi nhà ăn cơm nước xong, trở về liền thấy Lưu hạo nhiên sống không còn gì luyến tiếc như là một lòng muốn chết khổ bức mặt, không cấm đạp đá đối phương chân: “Đại chính ngọ không đi ăn cơm gác nơi này tự hỏi nhân sinh nột?”.

Trương húc là cái Giang Tô người, Lưu hạo nhiên là cái Hà Nam người, muốn thật dùng phương ngôn đối thoại thật đúng là nghe không hiểu đối phương ở bô bô cái gì. Mà trương húc người này đi có cái tật xấu, dỗi người cùng mắng thô tục thời điểm liền thế nào cũng phải nói một ngụm thuần khiết quê nhà lời nói, sau đó nhìn vẻ mặt mộng bức có miệng vô pháp còn, càng không biết nên như thế nào còn đồng sự, trong lòng nhạc giống chỉ hầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được mày ninh thành cái ngật đáp, dùng đầu ngón tay đào đào lỗ tai, mẹ nó suốt ngày đều nói quê nhà lời nói, khiến cho hắn buổi tối ngủ trong mộng đều là một đám người lải nhải phương ngôn, mấu chốt là không chỉ có tâm mệt còn không có pháp nhi hồi, ngươi nói cái này kêu cái chuyện gì.

“Ai! Ngươi có thể nói tiếng phổ thông sao?”.

Lưu hạo nhiên có thể nhẫn sao? Đương nhiên không thể nhẫn, không chỉ có không thể nhẫn còn muốn dỗi trở về.

Trương húc lần này không lại nói phương ngôn, mặt vô biểu tình nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, đem trên bàn tư liệu cầm lấy tới lại bang một quăng ngã.

Lưu hạo nhiên không rõ là có ý tứ gì, nhưng là thật cảm thấy hắn hẳn là đi bệnh viện nhìn xem đầu óc.

Từ ghế trên lên, lấy quá treo áo gió giũ ra, một tờ giấy nhỏ rơi trên mặt đất, Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt sau đó nhặt lên tới.

Là đêm qua cái kia thiếu niên cho hắn lưu hào.

Là kêu Ngô Lỗi đi?

Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu đột nhiên không kịp dự phòng nhảy ra đối phương cặp kia lóe thủy quang mắt, kia bộ dáng nhi tựa như cái đã chịu kinh hách tiểu động vật.

Này cái gì phá so sánh?

Hắn lấy lại tinh thần dùng sức quơ quơ đầu, nha tưởng cái gì đâu Lưu hạo nhiên!!

Lưu hạo nhiên đem tờ giấy nhét trở lại trong túi, quay đầu hỏi trương húc một câu: “Ai đúng rồi, tối hôm qua thượng trảo kia hai người ghi chép làm không?”.

“Sớm làm”. Trương húc mặc kệ hắn, vùi đầu ôm di động cùng nhà mình bạn gái phát tình yêu tin tức.

Lưu hạo nhiên khụ khụ, mắt lé xem hắn: “Kia…… Một người khác ghi chép dùng không cần làm?”.

Trương húc đang ở đánh chữ tay một đốn, ngẩng đầu nghĩ lại: “Nga! Ngươi là nói cái kia ai a! Ấn chính quy trình tự đi nói kia khẳng định là phải làm, bất quá ta……”.

“Không cần ngươi, ta tới là được, ta tới!”. Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên đánh gãy đối phương.

Trương húc liếc mắt nhìn hắn, nhìn từ trên xuống dưới: “Ngươi được không?”.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem áo gió lưu loát mặc vào, kia động tác nhưng kêu một cái cảnh đẹp ý vui, sau đó nhìn đối phương: “Nhìn xem ca này áo liền quần, thế nào? Soái sao!”.

Lưu hạo nhiên xác thật lớn lên rất đẹp không sai, nhưng chung quanh người chính là chịu không nổi hắn lão hỏi.

Trương húc nhìn hắn cao gầy cái đầu, xuất chúng bên ngoài, lại là cười nhạo một tiếng: “Soái! Ngươi gác nam lộ cửa kia vừa đứng, tuyệt đối có người cho ngươi ném cương nhảy, sau đó ngươi liền cầm những cái đó cương nhảy chạy nhanh đi bệnh viện nhìn xem đầu óc, nếu có thể đổi một cái tốt nhất”. Bằng không nói tổn hữu chỗ nào tới, nhưng không phải gác này tới sao!

“Ngươi chính là ghen ghét ta gương mặt này!!”. Lưu hạo nhiên hai tay cắm túi, xoay người hướng cửa bước đi đi. Hắn chính là lớn lên soái, không phục? Có bản lĩnh về lò nấu lại a!

Lưu hạo nhiên tìm cái ly cục cảnh sát tương đối gần tiệm cà phê. Hắn tay trái niết tờ giấy, tay phải cầm di động, dãy số đã đánh đi lên, lại chậm chạp không có bá ra đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng buồn bực, hắn sợ cái gì? Có cái gì không dám? Nhưng tâm lý tuy rằng nói như vậy, nhưng thật sự là không thể đi xuống kia tay.

Lại nhìn nửa ngày dãy số, Lưu hạo nhiên tức khắc giống chỉ tiết khí bóng cao su, đem điện thoại hướng trên bàn một phóng, thân thể dựa sau, ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm trong tiệm chụp đèn thượng treo plastic lục lạc, suy nghĩ dần dần khiêu thoát.

Gương mặt kia ở trong đầu chợt lóe mà qua.

Ngươi đừng nói, thật đúng là đáng yêu.

Bên cạnh kia bàn đột nhiên tới người phục vụ, cùng khách nhân nói chuyện thanh tức khắc lôi trở lại Lưu hạo nhiên suy nghĩ, cũng làm hắn phản ứng lại đây chính mình đến tột cùng suy nghĩ cái gì.

Nháy mắt bụm mặt đầu dựa vào trên mặt bàn, hắn như thế nào cảm thấy chính mình liền cùng cái phát hoa si tiểu cô nương giống nhau?

Đem điện thoại một lần nữa cầm ở trong tay, còn đang suy nghĩ rốt cuộc là bá vẫn là không bá. Bên cạnh đi ngang qua người phục vụ không biết sao xui xẻo, liền như vậy xảo chạm vào một chút Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay, tóm lại chờ Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng lại đây sau điện thoại đã bá ra đi.

“Xin lỗi!”. Người phục vụ hướng hắn xin lỗi cười cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên thiếu chút nữa đưa điện thoại di động ném văng ra, hắn cuống quít cầm chắc di động trở về đối phương một cái không quan hệ, lại ở đối phương xoay người sau hướng tới bóng dáng ở trong lòng nói câu mmp

“Uy, ngươi hảo, ta là Ngô Lỗi”.

Máy móc giọng nữ từ một khác đầu truyền đến, Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt, hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới đối phương căn bản không thể nói chuyện, kia thanh âm này là? Hơn nữa hắn nghe thanh âm này cũng không giống như là từ người trong miệng vọng lại.

Ngô Lỗi lúc này đang ở trong nhà chi cái giá vẽ tranh, đột nhiên nghe thấy di động ở vang, đem bút vẽ ném vào xuyến bút thùng nước, đứng dậy đi đến ngăn tủ biên, từ trong ngăn kéo lấy ra phương tiện trò chuyện văn tự chuyển giọng nói khí. Hắn đánh hảo văn tự, sau đó đối với di động đem bên cạnh phát ra tiếng kiện một ấn.

Lưu hạo nhiên xác thật nghi hoặc, nhưng vẫn là khẩn trương chiếm đa số: “Ta là Lưu hạo nhiên, liền đêm qua……”.

Ngô Lỗi nghe bên kia truyền đến nói, bỗng dưng sửng sốt, tựa hồ không nghĩ tới đối phương cư nhiên sẽ cho hắn gọi điện thoại.

Hắn cắn ngón tay, một cái tay khác ở phần mềm thượng đánh tự, sau đó phát ra tiếng.

“Là ngươi a cảnh sát tiên sinh, có chuyện gì sao?”.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay trái nắm tay chống miệng khụ một tiếng, che dấu chính mình khẩn trương: “Kỳ thật cũng không có việc gì, chính là…… Ta tối hôm qua không phải nói ngươi khả năng muốn tới làm ghi chép sao! Ngươi hiện tại có rảnh sao?”.

Lưu hạo nhiên đánh chết cũng không thừa nhận hắn khẩn trương lòng bàn tay đổ mồ hôi.

Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới nhớ tới đối phương đêm qua xác thật nhắc tới quá chuyện này, hắn tiếp tục đánh chữ.

“Có rảnh, ta đây hiện tại qua đi, ngươi ở cục cảnh sát sao”.

Lưu hạo nhiên đáy lòng vui vẻ, đem địa chỉ báo cho hắn, vì phương tiện lại đã phát biến tin tức.

Thẳng đến bên kia đã cắt đứt, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn như cũ cùng cái ngốc tử giống nhau đem điện thoại đặt ở bên tai. Hắn nuốt nuốt nước miếng, chỉ cần nghĩ đến một lát liền có thể thấy Ngô Lỗi, hắn liền cảm thấy chính mình tựa hồ lại khẩn trương lên.

Ngô Lỗi trụ địa phương cách nơi này không xa, cũng liền hai trạm lộ, thực mau liền đến Lưu hạo nhiên phát địa chỉ. Hắn nhìn đỉnh đầu thẻ bài, lại cúi đầu cùng di động thượng tin tức đúng rồi đối, xác nhận không có lầm sau mới đẩy cửa đi vào.

Lưu hạo nhiên liền ngồi ở môn nghiêng đối với góc, liếc mắt một cái là có thể nhìn đến, hắn tức khắc nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi hướng hắn đi tới, vội buông cái ly dùng khăn giấy xoa xoa miệng. Hắn chính là cảnh sát tiên sinh, đến chú ý hình tượng!

Ngô Lỗi ở hắn đối diện nhập tòa.

“Muốn uống điểm cái gì sao?”. Lưu hạo nhiên ra vẻ trấn định nói.

Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, nhấp môi hướng hắn cười cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên liền không biết chính mình nên nói cái gì, cho nên hắn chỉ có thể cũng đi theo cười.

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu ở trên di động gõ tự, xong sau đem bình đối với Lưu hạo nhiên làm hắn xem.

Lưu hạo nhiên dựa qua đi.

【 không phải nói phải làm ghi chép sao 】

Hắn bỗng dưng nhìn về phía Ngô Lỗi, sau đó sờ sờ túi áo.

Ách! Hắn có thể nói hắn đã quên mang chuyên dụng dò hỏi ghi chép sao!

Không khí nháy mắt giống như đình trệ giống nhau, có loại mê chi xấu hổ.

Ngô Lỗi vẫn như cũ giơ di động nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, mà Lưu hạo nhiên tay phóng trong túi đôi mắt cũng nhìn chằm chằm hắn, hai người cứ như vậy nhìn đối phương.

Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt, không rõ nguyên do.

Lưu hạo nhiên cứng đờ cong lên khóe miệng, thanh âm khô khốc: “Ta giống như…… Đã quên mang phụ trách ký lục giấy bút!”.

Hắn thật sự không phải cố ý.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong lòng hò hét, nhưng nhất hy vọng Ngô Lỗi ngàn vạn đừng hiểu lầm chính mình là ở chơi hắn.

Ngô Lỗi thu hồi di động, cúi đầu gõ tự.

Lưu hạo nhiên xem đến trong lòng run sợ, không cấm nắm lấy túi áo bố.

Ngô Lỗi gõ xong rồi tự, giơ di động đặt ở trước mặt hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên nơm nớp lo sợ tới gần, lúc này mới thấy rõ viết cái gì.

【 không quan hệ, có lẽ là ngươi bận quá quên mất 】

Mặt sau còn tặng kèm một cái gương mặt tươi cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn về phía đối phương, Ngô Lỗi trên mặt treo mỉm cười, thật sự không có sinh khí.

Nếu thay đổi bất luận cái gì một người, tuy rằng ngoài miệng nói không có việc gì, nhưng chỉ sợ vẫn là sẽ có chút bất mãn cảm xúc. Nhưng Ngô Lỗi trên mặt thật sự nhìn không thấy bất luận cái gì cùng loại với tức giận biểu tình, ngay cả cặp mắt kia cũng có thể nhìn ra ý cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi gương mặt tươi cười, một loại kỳ quái cảm giác bò lên trên trong lòng, cái loại cảm giác này thực vi diệu, giống hắn khi còn nhỏ ở quê quán hà đường muốn bắt lấy cái kia hoạt lưu lưu mà cá, cho rằng đã nắm trong tay, giây tiếp theo rồi lại nhảy ra lòng bàn tay, rốt cuộc tìm không thấy bóng dáng.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi ở kế tiếp thời gian cũng không có làm ngồi, mà là mở ra máy hát lựa chọn nói chuyện phiếm. Lưu hạo nhiên tuy rằng ngày thường lời nói không tính thiếu, nhưng hôm nay phá lệ giống cái lảm nhảm. Liêu đơn giản chính là hắn những cái đó ở cục cảnh sát sốt ruột chuyện này, còn có thí dụ như khi còn nhỏ hùng hài tử thời kỳ thảo cẩu ngại những cái đó sự, từ nhỏ học một đường lải nhải đến đại học.

Mà Ngô Lỗi cũng không có cảm thấy phiền, từ đầu tới đuôi liền vẫn luôn lẳng lặng nghe, thỉnh thoảng gõ tự đáp lại, trên mặt lộ ra bị Lưu hạo nhiên những cái đó thú sự đậu cười biểu tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên chưa từng cảm thấy như vậy tự tại quá, hắn cảm thấy chính mình tựa như thành một cái vào thủy cá, hoan thoát quả thực muốn điên.

Kỳ thật liền chính hắn cũng không biết vì cái gì đột nhiên liền thành như vậy, nhưng chính là dừng không được tới. Đặc biệt là ở đem Ngô Lỗi đậu cười thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trên mặt hắn tươi cười, cảm thấy chính mình đặc biệt có thành tựu cảm. Thi đậu võ cảnh học viện thời điểm hắn cũng thật cao hứng, nhưng cái loại này cao hứng cùng loại này cao hứng rõ ràng có không giống nhau, tuy rằng nói không nên lời, nhưng chính là không giống nhau.

Lưu hạo nhiên dám khẳng định chính là không giống nhau.

Sau đó vào lúc ban đêm hắn liền mất ngủ.

Nằm ở trên giường trừng mắt hai mắt thẳng lăng lăng xem nhà mình trần nhà, Lưu hạo nhiên toàn thân cứng đờ trình nằm ngay đơ trạng.

Hảo đi hắn biết chỗ nào không giống nhau, thi đậu võ cảnh học viện thời điểm hưng phấn về hưng phấn, nhưng hắn nhưng không giống như bây giờ ngủ không yên.

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu nhìn gối đầu biên di động, hắn hôm nay cùng Ngô Lỗi cho nhau bỏ thêm WeChat, nhưng còn không có liêu quá.

Một cái xoay người lấy qua di động mở ra WeChat, hắn đem Ngô Lỗi thiết trí thành trí đỉnh.

Hắn nhìn hình cái đầu, là một bộ tranh sơn dầu, hình như là Van Gogh hoa hướng dương.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới tối hôm qua Ngô Lỗi là dùng ký hoạ bổn cho hắn viết tự, tin tức vừa vặn đối thượng, đối phương hẳn là nào đó mỹ thuật học viện học sinh.

Học nghệ thuật giống nhau đều tính tình tĩnh, Lưu hạo nhiên hồi tưởng Ngô Lỗi hôm nay bộ dáng, thầm nghĩ.

Nhưng hắn đầu óc vừa chuyển, bỗng dưng nghĩ đến Ngô Lỗi không thể nói chuyện, không biết sao liền nghĩ tới một câu.

Có lẽ…… Hắn tính tình kỳ thật không tĩnh, chỉ là không có biện pháp.

Hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi hình cái đầu, đột nhiên liền trầm mặc xuống dưới.

Trong đầu bắt đầu các loại loạn tưởng, cái gì hắn có thể hay không bị khi dễ quá, nhưng bởi vì không có biện pháp nói chuyện chỉ có thể chịu đựng, cái gì hắn có thể hay không bị người cười nhạo quá, nhưng vẫn là chịu đựng khó chịu cưỡng bách chính mình không đi so đo.

Lưu hạo nhiên não bổ quả thực có thể so với Tây Thiên lấy kinh chín chín tám mươi mốt nạn, càng nghĩ càng ngủ không được, càng nghĩ càng thanh tỉnh.

Đáy lòng đột nhiên bò lên trên một cổ đau đớn, giống kim đâm dường như.

Hắn biết đó là cái gì cảm giác.

Kia kêu đau lòng.

03.

Lưu hạo nhiên cả một đêm cơ hồ không như thế nào ngủ, đôi mắt tựa mở to phi mở to mơ mơ màng màng thẳng đến hừng đông, khiến cho chính mình cùng tâm thần và thể xác đều mệt mỏi giống nhau, chờ đến cục cảnh sát kia sắc mặt thẳng đem người dọa một cú sốc.

Trương húc nhìn hắn lược hiện tiều tụy bộ dáng, giật mình nói: “Ta dựa, nếu không phải ngươi này thân quần áo ta cũng chưa nhận ra được là ngươi!!”.

Lưu hạo nhiên mắt trợn trắng: “Có chuyện mau nói, có rắm mau phóng”. Hắn xoa bóp ánh mắt trung gian, làm mát xa rơi chậm lại đau nhức cảm.

Trương húc đem tư liệu đặt ở hắn trên bàn: “Chúng ta sở dĩ hôm trước không ở quán bar bắt được người, là bởi vì đem thời gian nghĩ sai rồi, kỳ thật là ở rạng sáng hai điểm đến tam điểm chi gian”.

Lưu hạo nhiên lật xem tư liệu, càng xem mày nhăn càng sâu, tới rồi cuối cùng hắn đột nhiên đem đồ vật hướng trên bàn một quăng ngã, khí nghiến răng nghiến lợi: “Phụ trách tiếp thu tuyến người tin tức tiểu tổ thành viên đều là đầu óc nước vào sao? Như vậy chuyện quan trọng cư nhiên có thể cho lầm, làm cái gì ăn không biết một đám!!”. Hắn mắng thanh âm rất lớn, toàn bộ văn phòng những người khác sau khi nghe được tức khắc đều cấm thanh.

Lưu hạo nhiên tính tình bình thường là thực tốt, đãi nhân xử sự cũng thực bình dị gần gũi, nhưng nếu ai xúc hắn nghịch lân cùng điểm mấu chốt, vậy chỉ có thể tự cầu nhiều phúc.

Trương húc triều chung quanh đồng sự cùng hạ cấp nhân viên cười nói: “Ai! Được rồi được rồi đều ai bận việc nấy a! Nhìn cái gì mà nhìn?”. Sau đó nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Không sai biệt lắm được a!”.

Lưu hạo nhiên lạnh mặt, đáy mắt hiện lên một tia không kiên nhẫn: “Kia hiện tại làm sao bây giờ”. Lần trước hành động thất bại, trách nhiệm căn bản không ở bọn họ, mặt trên nếu là trách tội xuống dưới nhưng cùng bọn họ không có gì quan hệ.

“Còn có thể làm sao bây giờ? Một lần nữa định chế kế hoạch bái!”. Trương húc xua xua tay, ngồi ở chính mình ghế trên.

Lưu hạo nhiên đáy lòng khí lợi hại, nhưng hắn biết hiện tại chỉ có thể trước như vậy. Trong túi di động đột nhiên vang lên một chút, là WeChat phát ra tin tức âm, Lưu hạo nhiên móc di động ra click mở WeChat, cao nhất thượng một số tự nhị, tỏ vẻ tới hai cái tin tức.

Sau đó trương húc liền thấy hắn sắc mặt chợt biến đổi, liền cùng ảo thuật giống nhau, nơi nào còn có điểm tức giận bộ dáng.

Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ tới Ngô Lỗi sẽ cho hắn gửi tin tức, vội click mở trí đỉnh xem đối phương cho hắn đã phát cái gì.

【 ngươi hôm nay có thời gian sao? Ta hôm nay không có khóa có thể làm ghi chép 】

【 nếu không có phương tiện nói cũng không có quan hệ 】

Không có phương tiện? Hắn chỗ nào tới không có phương tiện!!

Lưu hạo nhiên trực tiếp trở về cái “Có thời gian”.

Ngô Lỗi thực mau trở về lại đây.

【 hảo, vậy vẫn là ở kia gia tiệm cà phê, giữa trưa 12 giờ 】

Lưu hạo nhiên khóe miệng ngăn không được giơ lên, trở về cái “Không thành vấn đề”.

Hắn nhìn di động, mới vừa rồi tức giận tựa như trước nay không xuất hiện quá giống nhau, trên mặt biểu tình lộ ra một cổ tử ngu đần.

Toàn bộ buổi sáng, liền thấy Lưu hạo nhiên thân ảnh nơi nơi thoán, bận rộn trong ngoài. Tất cả mọi người là vẻ mặt trợn mắt há hốc mồm nhìn hắn chăm chỉ bóng dáng, sau đó ngươi xem ta ta xem ngươi, hai mặt nhìn nhau. Giữa trưa mau đến 12 giờ, Lưu hạo nhiên đem nên mang đều mang lên, thu thập hảo hết thảy sau liền cái tiếp đón cũng chưa đánh liền triều cổng lớn đi đến.

Bên cạnh người nháy mắt đều vây quanh ở trương húc trước mặt ríu rít hỏi cái không ngừng, đơn giản đều là hỏi Lưu đội hôm nay đây là làm sao vậy?

Trương húc cười vẻ mặt cao thâm khó đoán: “Còn có thể làm gì? Vội vàng thành gia lập nghiệp bái!”. Sau đó xua xua tay làm mọi người tản ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên vội vội vàng vàng đuổi tới tiệm cà phê thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi đã ở, vẫn là cái kia đẩy môn là có thể thấy vị trí. Hắn bước đi qua đi ngồi ở đối diện, triều Ngô Lỗi cười cười: “Xin lỗi, ta có phải hay không đến chậm”.

Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật cũng vừa ngồi xuống còn không có vài phút, lắc đầu báo lấy mỉm cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên cầm dò hỏi ghi chép, tay phải cầm bút, nhìn mặt trên từng điều không cách.

Ở kế tiếp thời gian, Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi gia đình địa chỉ, trường học tên, cùng với sở hữu cá nhân tin tức đều hỏi cái biến, tỷ như cái gì tuổi, hộ tịch, tiểu học trung học cao trung đều ở nơi nào thượng, trong nhà đều có người nào, đều đi qua địa phương nào, tóm lại là đủ loại, thiên kỳ bách quái vấn đề.

Ngô Lỗi tổng cảm thấy nơi nào giống như không thích hợp nhi, nhưng đều thành thành thật thật trả lời, thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên hỏi ra một vấn đề, làm hắn cả người bỗng dưng sửng sốt, chỉ có thể trợn to mắt ngốc ngốc nhìn đối phương.

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu chờ, nhưng vẫn chờ không tới đối phương trả lời, không cấm ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn.

Hai người nhìn chằm chằm lẫn nhau nhìn hồi lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới đột nhiên nhớ tới hắn vừa rồi hỏi cái gì.

Hắn vừa rồi hỏi Ngô Lỗi có phải hay không độc thân.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay trái nắm thành quyền trạng để ở ngoài miệng ho khan hai tiếng, dưới đáy lòng thầm mắng chính mình là đầu óc nước vào sao!

Hắn một lần nữa ngẩng đầu nhìn Ngô Lỗi, ngượng ngùng cười nói: “Cái kia…… Nói sai, nói sai”.

Ngô Lỗi cười lắc lắc đầu, không như thế nào để ý.

Lưu hạo nhiên một cúi đầu, liền thấy dò hỏi ghi chép thượng rậm rạp tự, đáy lòng bỗng dưng cả kinh, này như thế nào không phá lệ còn có?

Hắn lấy gần vừa thấy, mặt trên viết đều là chút trường học tên cùng mặt khác chút nào không dính biên đồ vật, tức khắc ở trong lòng đỡ trán, hung hăng mắng chính mình vài câu.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi mẹ nó quả nhiên là đầu óc nước vào.

Dò hỏi sau khi kết thúc Lưu hạo nhiên liền đưa ra cùng đi ăn cơm trưa, Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu đáp ứng rồi, sau đó hai người rời đi tiệm cà phê.

Ăn cơm thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn ở trộm quan sát Ngô Lỗi, từ góc độ này xem qua đi, đối phương tiểu bàn chải giống nhau lông mi không ngừng kích động, thiên hồng môi nhấp, hai má phình phình ở động.

Rõ ràng là ở bình thường bất quá hình ảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên lại phảng phất si ngốc dường như nhìn chằm chằm vào Ngô Lỗi sững sờ.

Ngô Lỗi nắm cái muỗng tay một đốn, đôi mắt chớp chớp, lông mi nhanh chóng kích động vài cái, nuốt xuống trong miệng đồ ăn sau cắn môi dưới. Đối diện Lưu hạo nhiên đã nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn thời gian rất lâu, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy không được tự nhiên cực kỳ, lại còn có có chút ngượng ngùng.

Hắn trộm ngước mắt, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chuyên chú ánh mắt chạm vào nhau, gương mặt có chút hồng.

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên hoàn hồn, bay nhanh cúi đầu đem cái muỗng nhét vào trong miệng.

Hắn hai ngày này đến tột cùng là chuyện như thế nào? Như thế nào một gặp được Ngô Lỗi liền sẽ trở nên đặc biệt không thích hợp.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu có cái gì chợt lóe mà qua, cả người đột nhiên sửng sốt, một ý niệm dưới đáy lòng hội tụ hình thành.

Ta đi, hắn nên không phải là……

Hắn đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía đối diện Ngô Lỗi, đôi mắt trừng đến lão đại.

Ngô Lỗi bị hoảng sợ, bất an nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên còn tưởng rằng phát sinh chuyện gì.

Hai người cứ như vậy nhìn đối phương, một cái khẩn trương, một cái kinh ngạc.

Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt xem càng thêm không được tự nhiên, hắn vội vàng lấy ra di động gõ một hàng tự, giơ lên đặt ở hắn trước mắt.

【 ngươi không sao chứ? Làm sao vậy? 】

Lưu hạo nhiên tầm mắt chuyển tới di động thượng, lặng im hồi lâu, nhưng trong lòng cái kia ý niệm càng ngày càng rõ ràng, căn bản vô pháp bỏ qua.

Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu xem hắn, đem điện thoại quơ quơ kéo về hắn lực chú ý.

“Không… Không có việc gì……”. Lưu hạo nhiên cười thực mất tự nhiên, sau đó cúi đầu tiếp tục ăn cơm.

Ngô Lỗi thấy hắn một muỗng muỗng hướng trong miệng đưa, trước một ngụm đều không kịp đi xuống nuốt ngay sau đó liền tắc đệ nhị khẩu, sợ hắn nghẹn đến vội đổ một chén nước đẩy qua đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn kia chén nước, phản xạ có điều kiện nhìn phía đối diện. Ngô Lỗi trong mắt lo lắng là như vậy rõ ràng, làm hắn tâm đột nhiên không kịp dự phòng nhảy một chút.

Hắn cuống quít đoan quá cái ly uống nước, trong túi di động bỗng nhiên vang lên. Vội vàng đem cái ly buông, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn màn hình điện báo biểu hiện.

Là trương húc? Tuy rằng nghi hoặc nhưng vẫn là ấn tiếp nghe kiện, đem điện thoại đặt ở bên tai nói: “Uy!”.

“Ngươi chạy nhanh trở về, vệ cục lại đây, chỉ tên điểm họ muốn tìm ngươi đâu! Sợ là vì hôm trước nhiệm vụ sự”. Một khác đầu trương húc ngữ tốc dồn dập, thúc giục Lưu hạo nhiên hồi cục cảnh sát.

Lưu hạo nhiên mày nhăn lại: “Này cùng chúng ta có cái gì quan hệ? Là tình báo tổ đem tin tức lầm……”.

“Có sai không sai ngươi về trước tới lại nói, vệ cục ở ngươi kia bàn làm việc ngồi đâu!”. Trương húc bỗng dưng đánh gãy, sau đó nhanh chóng cắt đứt điện thoại.

Nghe bên kia truyền đến tích tích thanh, Lưu hạo nhiên tức khắc trầm mặt.

Ngô Lỗi khó hiểu nhìn hắn, nghĩ có phải hay không ra chuyện gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên đối thượng hắn ánh mắt, vội nói: “Trong cục có một số việc, ta hiện tại đến chạy nhanh trở về”.

Ngô Lỗi cười cười, nhanh chóng ở di động đánh một hàng tự.

【 vậy ngươi mau trở về đi thôi! Trên đường chú ý an toàn a! 】

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn cười hì hì mặt, trong lòng bỗng dưng dâng lên một cổ ấm áp.

04.

Chờ Lưu hạo nhiên vội vội vàng vàng chạy về trong cục khi thiên đã nửa hắc. Hắn mới vừa vừa bước vào đại sảnh tất cả mọi người nhìn lại đây. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn như không thấy, triều chiếm chính mình vị trí trung niên nam nhân đi qua đi, trên mặt mặt vô biểu tình.

Đối phương đang xem hắn trên bàn văn kiện tư liệu.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng tới khí, nhưng đối phương là người lãnh đạo trực tiếp, hắn khí cũng vô dụng, còn phải buộc chính mình cười: “Vệ cục, ngài như thế nào có rảnh lại đây?”.

Trung niên nam nhân phiên tư liệu không chút nào để ý tới, đem hắn lượng ở một bên.

Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình cương một cái chớp mắt, không khỏi nắm chặt nắm tay, đối diện trạm thật xa mà trương húc vội cho hắn điệu bộ, mặt khác vài vị đồng sự cũng đi theo làm khẩu hình, làm hắn nhịn xuống lại nhịn xuống, ngàn vạn đừng đem chính mình tiền đồ huỷ hoại.

Đầu lưỡi đỉnh quai hàm thúc đẩy gương mặt cố lấy một cái bao, Lưu hạo nhiên hít sâu vài cái tùng buông tay, tiếp tục bồi gương mặt tươi cười: “Ngài đây là có chuyện gì nhi sao?”.

“Tiểu Lưu a! Nhiệm vụ lần này…… Các ngươi hoàn thành nhưng không tốt lắm a!”. Trung niên nam nhân cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, thanh âm thâm trầm hồn hậu.

Lưu hạo nhiên đè nặng trong lòng khí kiên nhẫn giải thích: “Vệ cục, chuyện này sai nhưng không ở chúng ta, là tình báo tổ đem tin tức lầm”.

Trung niên nam nhân giương mắt thoáng nhìn: “Thật là tình báo tổ sai?”. Trong mắt có rõ ràng thâm ý.

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt.

Hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới tình báo tổ có cái mới vừa tiến không lâu thực tập tổ viên, giống như…… Cũng họ Vệ.

Lưu hạo nhiên chợt hiểu được, hợp lại đây là tưởng đem trách nhiệm đẩy đến bọn họ những người này trên người, cấp chính mình nhi tử tìm đường lui đâu!

Hắn cười lạnh một tiếng, trực tiếp đi đến bên cạnh ngồi ở một khác đem ghế xoay thượng, quanh thân sắc bén khí thế trào ra, cũng không hề cố tình che dấu.

“Vệ cục, lần này hành động cũng không phải là chúng ta vấn đề, ngài nếu liền bởi vì ngài nhi tử ở tình báo tiểu tổ công tác, cho nên liền tưởng đem này đó đều đẩy đến trên đầu chúng ta, đương nhiên, nếu ngài một hai phải lợi dụng chức quyền lấy quyền mưu tư nói, ta đây Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không thể nói gì hơn, ta đi là được”.

Lưu hạo nhiên kiều chân bắt chéo ngồi ở ghế xoay thượng, một phen xả quá trong tay đối phương văn kiện tư liệu tùy tay ném ở trên bàn mới xuất hiện thân, bước nhanh đi đến văn phòng cửa, chỉ nghe quang một tiếng môn bị hung hăng đóng lại.

Trương húc cùng mặt khác đồng sự nhìn môn, đại khí cũng không dám ra, nhưng đều là trừng lớn đôi mắt nhìn hắn hành động.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi đến cục cảnh sát ngoài cửa lớn bậc thang ngồi xuống, lấy ra trong túi yên điểm, hai ngón tay kẹp yên, lượn lờ sương khói ở trong bóng đêm phá lệ rõ ràng.

Lưu hạo nhiên gẩy đẩy vài cái tóc đầy ngập phiền muộn, như là tìm không ra xuất khẩu giống nhau dưới đáy lòng đấu đá lung tung. Hắn móc di động ra đem WeChat mở ra, nhìn trí đỉnh tên, suy nghĩ hồi lâu mới đã phát cái tin tức.

【 ở sao? 】

Thực bình thường thăm hỏi ngữ, nhưng bên kia không đến ba giây liền hồi lại đây.

【 ở! 】

Lưu hạo nhiên tư tiền tưởng hậu, cũng liền không ở ngượng ngùng.

【 ta tâm tình không tốt, có thể hay không bồi ta trò chuyện một lát? 】

Hắn nhìn đã bị phát ra đi tự, nghĩ lại phát một cái “Nếu không có thời gian liền tính”, nhưng đối phương đã trở về.

【 hảo 】

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn cái kia tự, bỗng dưng cười.

Hắn nói rất nhiều, nói chính mình vì cái gì tâm tình không tốt, cùng với bọn họ cục trưởng có bao nhiêu hỗn đản, việc nhỏ đại sự đều một cổ não đổ sạch sẽ.

Lưu hạo nhiên bực bội bất mãn cảm xúc cũng ở bất tri bất giác trung dần dần bình ổn, cũng không hề mãn đầu óc nghĩ những cái đó sốt ruột chuyện này.

Ngô Lỗi cũng nói rất nhiều, nói chính mình trước kia những cái đó sự tình.

Đó là Ngô Lỗi bình sinh lần đầu tiên, mở rộng cửa lòng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói cập hắn quá khứ cùng đã từng, mặc kệ là tốt xấu, bị đồng tình hoặc là bị đáng thương, bị khi dễ hoặc là bị nhằm vào, hắn cũng toàn bộ đều đối Lưu hạo nhiên nói cái sạch sẽ.

Lưu hạo nhiên có thể cảm giác được chính mình xoang mũi có chút phiếm toan, trong lòng một trận đau đớn tựa như bị kim đâm dường như.

Nhưng Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng lại nói hắn thực cảm tạ đã từng sở trải qua hết thảy, tuy rằng hắn cũng thống khổ quá, rối rắm quá, thậm chí là ở trong ký túc xá một người tránh ở trong chăn khóc, sau đó dọn ra trường học chính mình ở bên ngoài thuê nhà trụ.

Này đó trải qua kỳ thật phần lớn đều không lắm vui sướng, nhưng ở ngày qua ngày, năm này sang năm nọ thời gian cực nhanh trung, trở thành hắn nhất quý giá ký ức, cũng làm hắn trở nên càng ngày càng độc lập, nội tâm cũng càng ngày càng cường đại.

Ngày đó buổi tối bọn họ cho tới đại khái rạng sáng một hai điểm mới kết thúc.

Lưu hạo nhiên tắt đi di động nhìn chằm chằm mặt đất.

Nhân sinh không như ý, tám chín phần mười, nhân sinh một nửa chính là phiền toái, mà một nửa kia chính là như thế nào giải quyết phiền toái, có lẽ còn căn bản giải quyết không được. Kia hắn còn rối rắm cái mao, làm tốt nên làm, không hối hận, không thẹn với lương tâm như vậy đủ rồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên phảng phất lập tức liền suy nghĩ cẩn thận, cũng không hề rối rắm này đó việc nhỏ.

Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn chờ vì chính mình nói năng lỗ mãng trả giá đại giới, nhưng thẳng đến qua hơn một tuần, cũng chưa chờ đến chính mình bị tạm thời cách chức tin tức.

Theo lý thuyết đây là chuyện tốt, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên chính là cảm thấy đứng ngồi không yên, cuối cùng mấy cái đồng sự thật sự là nhìn không được, liền đơn giản rõ ràng nói tóm tắt nói cho hắn kỳ thật gì sự cũng không có.

Lưu hạo nhiên làm võ cảnh học viện lấy đệ nhất ưu dị thành tích tốt nghiệp người, cái nào địa phương không phải cướp muốn, lúc trước phí như vậy mạnh mẽ đem người đào lại đây, nếu liền bởi vì chuyện này đem Lưu hạo nhiên tạm thời cách chức, kia nhưng không đáng giá.

Mà bên kia, đang định ở nhà Ngô Lỗi lại là có chút bất an lên, hắn nắm bút vẽ treo ở màu nước trên giấy, nhưng như thế nào cũng không thể đi xuống bút, trong đầu đều là Lưu hạo nhiên mấy ngày hôm trước cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm nói những cái đó. Tuy rằng mấy ngày nay Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không thiếu cho hắn phát tin tức, nhưng chính là có chút lo lắng.

Có thể hay không…… Thật sự xảy ra chuyện gì?!

Bút pháp rung động trên giấy lưu lại một mạt sắc thái, đúng là hắn giờ phút này hỗn loạn tâm.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình vẫn là đi xem Lưu hạo nhiên tương đối hảo, đem bút ném vào thùng nước, cái gì cũng chưa thu thập liền cầm chìa khóa ra gia môn.

Ngay từ đầu tới rồi cục cảnh sát cửa hắn thoạt nhìn còn có chút co quắp, chung quanh ra ra vào vào người thường thường xem hắn vài lần.

Lui tới đều là ăn mặc chế phục người, cái này làm cho Ngô Lỗi mạc danh khẩn trương lên. Hắn đứng ở văn phòng cửa trong triều xem, phát hiện cũng không có Lưu hạo nhiên thân ảnh, thói quen tính cắn khởi ngón tay.

Nếu không có nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu chuẩn bị xoay người rời đi.

“Ai! Ngươi không phải ngày đó buổi tối……”. Phía sau một đạo to lớn vang dội thanh âm truyền đến, Ngô Lỗi theo thanh âm xem qua đi.

Trương húc đang chuẩn bị đi nhà ăn ăn cơm, mới ra tới liền thấy cửa người, đối phương xoay người một cái chớp mắt bị hắn kịp thời kêu trụ.

Hắn vội đi qua đi, nhìn ra Ngô Lỗi có chút mê mang ánh mắt sau nói: “Liền ngày đó buổi tối ở quán bar cửa sau, ta khảo kia hai cái hỗn đản, ta kêu trương húc!”.

Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt bỗng dưng sáng ngời, nghĩ tới, tiếp theo thực dùng gật gật đầu.

Trương húc cười cười: “Nghĩ tới đi?”.

Ngô Lỗi ngượng ngùng cười cười, sau đó móc di động ra đánh một hàng tự cho hắn xem.

【 xin hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên ở sao? 】

Trương húc xem xong sau đáy mắt xẹt qua một tia ý vị thâm trường: “Hắn đi ra ngoài, liền lần trước các ngươi lần đầu tiên gặp được cái kia quán bar”.

Ngô Lỗi ngẩn người, có lẽ là không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên còn sẽ hồi nơi đó, đáy lòng bỗng dưng dâng lên một cổ lo lắng tới.

【 kia hắn sẽ không có việc gì đi? Nơi đó thực loạn 】

Từ trải qua quá kia sự kiện sau Ngô Lỗi liền lại không dám sao lối tắt đi con đường kia về nhà, chẳng sợ vòng đường xa hắn đều không thèm để ý.

Trương húc nhìn Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt lo lắng biểu tình, đáy lòng nổi lên tâm tư, câu môi cười, ôm hắn bả vai nói: “Ai! Tiểu khả ái, ngươi cùng hạo nhiên là cái gì quan hệ a? Hắn là ngươi bạn trai sao?”.

Ngô Lỗi cả người có chút cứng đờ, không biết nên nói cái gì.

Bọn họ đương nhiên là bằng hữu a!!

Hắn nắm chặt di động, muốn đem này hành tự chuyển vào đi cấp đối phương xem, nhưng lại như thế nào cũng không động đậy, trong lòng như là có cái gì ở không tiếng động phản bác.

Phản bác?

Phản bác cái gì?!

Ngô Lỗi lặng im hồi lâu.

Mà trương húc lại đến gần rồi chút: “Ngươi nên không phải là…… Thích hạo nhiên nhưng chính mình còn không biết đi?!”.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên trừng lớn đôi mắt nhìn về phía hắn, trong lòng một trận hỗn loạn.

Hắn… Hắn thích Lưu hạo nhiên!!

Sao có thể?

Này có cái gì không có khả năng!

Ngô Lỗi bị chính mình trong đầu nhảy ra tới ý tưởng khiếp sợ, hắn vội triều lui về phía sau lui, trên mặt biểu tình thậm chí có thể xưng được với hoảng loạn.

Trương húc không nghĩ tới những lời này sẽ làm Ngô Lỗi sinh ra lớn như vậy phản ứng, tức khắc có chút thất thố lên, đang muốn mở miệng, Ngô Lỗi đã quay đầu chạy mất.

Trương húc giơ Nhĩ Khang tay sững sờ ở tại chỗ, tâm nói chính là chỉ đùa một chút mà thôi a!!

Ngô Lỗi một đường chạy ra cục cảnh sát, đứng yên sau ôm ngực thở dốc, gương mặt có chút nhiệt nhiệt. Vừa rồi câu nói kia còn ở trong đầu vờn quanh, trên mặt độ ấm cũng đi theo bay lên.

Hắn một người đi tới, cúi đầu thoạt nhìn lẻ loi mà.

Về đến nhà lấy chìa khóa mở khóa, đương môn đóng lại một cái chớp mắt, hắn dựa vào môn một chút hoạt ngồi dưới đất, đôi mắt trừng rất lớn, ngay từ đầu là hơi nước tràn ngập, ngay sau đó nổi lên hồng.

Hắn giống như…… Thật sự thích thượng Lưu hạo nhiên!!

Ngô Lỗi lau đôi mắt, hít hít mũi, hắn đến bây giờ còn có một loại không chân thật cảm. To như vậy phòng khách trống rỗng mà, cái gì thanh âm đều nghe không được, yên tĩnh phảng phất thân ở không người nơi.

Nhưng kia thì thế nào!

Đáy lòng chua xót một cổ não nảy lên tới, lưỡi sợi tóc khổ giống ăn hoàng liên.

Không nói đến bọn họ đều là nam, chính mình vẫn là cái miệng không thể nói người câm, ai sẽ thích một cái sẽ không nói người.

Ngô Lỗi đem cái trán chống đầu gối, cuộn tròn ở bên nhau, cảm thụ được chung quanh cô tịch. Dù sao nhiều năm như vậy, hắn đều thói quen một người.

Thích một người, không nhất định một hai phải nói ra đi!

Lưu hạo nhiên rõ ràng cảm giác được Ngô Lỗi không thích hợp, WeChat thượng đã đã nhiều ngày không có tin tức phát lại đây, chẳng sợ hắn trước mở đầu đối phương cũng chưa lại hồi lại đây.

Hắn ngồi ở ghế trên gõ tự, đánh một hàng xóa một hàng, chậm chạp không có phát ra đi, đáy lòng nghi hoặc chiếm đa số, càng có rất nhiều lo lắng.

Chẳng lẽ là gần nhất khóa quá nhiều?

Trương húc nhìn hắn một cái: “Làm gì đâu? Vẫn luôn ôm di động”.

“Ngô Lỗi thời gian rất lâu không hồi ta tin tức”. Lưu hạo nhiên ninh mày, thoạt nhìn có chút bực bội.

“Nhân gia vẫn là cái học sinh đâu!”. Trương húc hết chỗ nói rồi.

“Hắn từ thứ ba bắt đầu liền không lại cùng ta nói rồi lời nói”. Lưu hạo nhiên nhụt chí giống nhau nằm liệt ghế trên.

Trương húc vội nói: “Thứ ba?!”.

Còn không phải là Ngô Lỗi ngày đó tới tìm Lưu hạo nhiên nhật tử sao?

Lưu hạo nhiên liếc qua đi: “Làm sao vậy?”.

Trương húc nhìn hắn, nuốt nuốt nước miếng, hắn có loại trực giác, nếu đem ngày đó sự nói cho Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn nhất định sẽ xúi quẩy.

“Ngươi mẹ nó đang nói một lần!!”. Toàn bộ văn phòng đều có thể nghe thấy Lưu hạo nhiên tiếng la.

Trương húc có chút áy náy: “Ta cũng không nghĩ tới hắn phản ứng lớn như vậy, hơn nữa đều không cùng ngươi liên hệ”.

Lưu hạo nhiên hiện tại thân thiết cảm thấy trương húc chính là cái heo đồng đội: “Ngươi nha nhàn không có việc gì vui đùa cái gì vậy”.

Sinh khí là một chuyện, nhưng Ngô Lỗi không cùng hắn liên hệ mới càng làm cho hắn khó chịu.

Hắn thật vất vả mới làm Ngô Lỗi mở rộng cửa lòng tiếp nhận hắn, hiện tại nhưng hảo, một cái vui đùa cho người ta trực tiếp lùi về mai rùa.

Lưu hạo nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi tương đối tự ti, bên người lại cơ hồ không có gì bằng hữu, từ nhỏ trải qua làm hắn quá sớm thành thục, hắn muốn trả giá xa so với người bình thường càng nhiều.

“Ta hiện tại thật muốn đem ngươi đầu óc cạy ra nhìn xem bên trong đều trang cái gì ngoạn ý!!”. Lưu hạo nhiên nói một trường xuyến đều không mang theo thở dốc, xách theo quần áo liền chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài.

Trương húc tức khắc kêu trụ hắn: “Ai ngươi đi đâu nhi?”.

“Ngươi nói đi chỗ nào!!”. Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt sắc bén như đao.

“Không phải, ngươi đã quên đêm nay nhi đại sự”.

Lưu hạo nhiên bước chân dừng lại, một phen nắm chặt quần áo, hôm nay buổi tối bắt giữ hành động là cuối cùng một lần cơ hội.

“Ngươi ngày mai lại đi tìm Ngô Lỗi không phải giống nhau sao? Dù sao ngươi biết nhà hắn địa chỉ”.

Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc hồi lâu, sau đó xoay người trở về ngồi xuống: “Không cần ngày mai, chờ bắt người ta liền đi tìm hắn”.

05.

Lối đi bộ, một chiếc màu xám Minibus ngừng ở nơi đó đã thật lâu.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem mini tai nghe mang lên, đôi mắt thường thường triều theo dõi bình nhìn lại, lần này hành động là bọn họ cuối cùng một lần cơ hội, chỉ có thể thành công, không thể thất bại.

Trương húc cùng một cái khác nữ đồng sự ngồi ở theo dõi bình trước mặt, hai tay ở trên bàn phím gõ gõ đánh đánh.

“Thế nào, không có gì vấn đề đi?”. Trương húc quay đầu nhìn hắn, trên mặt cũng không có ngày thường cợt nhả.

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, so cái OK thủ thế.

Cùng lúc đó, bên cạnh nữ đồng sự đem màn ảnh kéo vào, đột nhiên nói: “Hiềm nghi chiếc xe đã tiến vào theo dõi khu!!”.

Lưu hạo nhiên vội xem qua đi, quả nhiên, từ đường phố phía bắc chính sử tiến một chiếc tiệp đạt, tiệp đạt tên cửa hiệu cùng bọn họ được đến tin tức giống nhau như đúc, chậm rì rì mà ngừng ở quán bar cửa.

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên lại ninh mi không có gì cảm xúc, bọn họ lúc trước hoa bao nhiêu thời gian cùng tinh lực, thật vất vả mới chụp đến như vậy một trương ảnh chụp, tuy rằng có chút mơ hồ, nhưng cầm đi vật chứng giám định trung tâm làm độ cao giống tố duệ hóa xử lý sau mới có thể thấy rõ bảng số xe.

Thông qua này đó tới phán đoán, đối phương rõ ràng là có so cao phản trinh sát ý thức, nhưng lần này lại đem xe ngừng tại như vậy thấy được vị trí, bảng số xe còn cơ hồ là đối diện camera theo dõi.

Lưu hạo nhiên híp mắt khẩn nhìn chằm chằm màn hình.

Ấn lỗ tai mini tai nghe, Lưu hạo nhiên đề cao âm lượng hướng kia đầu người ta nói nói: “Các tổ chú ý, này không phải mục tiêu nhân vật cưỡi chiếc xe”. Hắn liền nói hai lần mới bắt tay buông, đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào theo dõi liền không hoạt động quá.

Qua ước chừng có nửa giờ về sau, một khác chiếc màu xám bạc Audi từ lộ cuối ngã tư đường chạy lại đây, ngừng ở tiệp đạt mặt sau hai ba mễ chỗ.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn tiệp đạt cùng Audi cửa xe một trước một sau bị mở ra, chờ mấy người kia lục tục tiến vào quán bar sau, Lưu hạo nhiên mới xuống xe theo vào.

Hắn tiến quán bar, các màu ánh đèn lập loè đánh vào trên mặt, công cộng âm hưởng hận không thể đem người lỗ tai chấn điếc. Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái liền thấy ngồi ở góc tường sô pha ghế dài thượng sáu bảy cá nhân, quầy bar biên phục vụ sinh vội đi qua đi đem rượu một phát cho bọn hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên tìm cái tầm nhìn trống trải nhưng tương đối bí ẩn vị trí ngồi xuống.

“Tiên sinh, xin hỏi ngài yêu cầu cái gì sao?”. Một người phục vụ sinh cầm rượu đơn đi đến trước mặt hắn hỏi.

“Cái này là được, cảm ơn”. Lưu hạo nhiên tùy ý lật xem rượu đơn, ngón tay điểm điểm trong đó một cái, mặt mang theo mỉm cười đem rượu đơn còn cho hắn, phục vụ sinh tiếp nhận đơn tử xoay người rời đi.

Nâng lên khuỷu tay chống ở đệm dựa thượng, Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu nhỏ giọng cùng tai nghe một khác đầu người trò chuyện, đôi mắt thường thường liếc hướng đối diện kia bát người: “Hiện trường người quá nhiều chỉ sợ không hảo hành động, ta sẽ nghĩ cách làm đối phương rời đi, A tổ người canh giữ ở quán bar cửa sau đợi mệnh”.

Mới vừa kết thúc trò chuyện, phục vụ sinh bưng điều chế tốt rượu đi tới buông: “Tiên sinh, ngài rượu”.

Đem tiền boa đặt ở khay, Lưu hạo nhiên cầm lấy cái ly nhưng cũng không có uống, mà là đứng dậy làm bộ say khướt bộ dáng hướng bên kia đi. Xuyên qua sân nhảy khi còn đụng vào không ít người, được đến vài tiếng bất mãn oán trách.

Cái ly rượu chuẩn xác không có lầm toàn bộ chiếu vào mục tiêu trên người, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn bên cạnh vài người luống cuống tay chân giúp đối phương lau mình thượng rượu, hơn nữa hướng chính mình lớn tiếng mắng vài câu.

Đi ngang qua quầy bar khi đem không cái ly tùy tay một phóng, Lưu hạo nhiên trộm quan vọng, đối phương quả nhiên đứng dậy tính toán rời đi. Quay đầu ấn tai nghe nhỏ giọng dặn dò vài câu, Lưu hạo nhiên nhấc chân đuổi kịp.

Lưu hạo nhiên khắp nơi nhìn xung quanh, bảo đảm không có người đi theo mới nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra toilet môn đi vào đi.

Ngô Lỗi đứng ở hành lang đầu đường nhìn sân nhảy người tạp hỗn loạn, khẩn trương cũng không biết nên đi như thế nào, vừa muốn đi vào liền thấy hai cái quen thuộc người.

Là ngày đó buổi tối đem chính mình kéo vào quán bar người.

Mà đối phương xuyên thấu qua tầng tầng đám người nhìn qua tầm mắt làm Ngô Lỗi không cấm trừng lớn đôi mắt, sợ tới mức xoay người liền phải chạy, nhưng quán bar người quá nhiều, hắn nghênh diện liền đụng vào một cái giơ khay phục vụ sinh.

Chén rượu nát đầy đất, bất quá bị âm hưởng thanh che lại, không bao nhiêu người nhìn qua.

Ngô Lỗi há miệng thở dốc muốn xin lỗi, nhưng cái gì cũng nói không nên lời, chỉ có thể vội vội vàng vàng vòng qua phục vụ sinh.

Hắn tránh ở góc thấy cũng không có người nào cùng lại đây, đáy lòng không cấm thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đồng thời lại nghĩ tới ngày đó buổi tối bị kéo vào quán bar sự, cảm thấy nghĩ lại mà sợ.

Hắn vốn là bởi vì lo lắng Lưu hạo nhiên có thể hay không xảy ra chuyện cho nên mới đến xem, nhưng không nghĩ tới còn sẽ đụng tới kia hai người.

Ngô Lỗi đang chuẩn bị xoay người rời đi, lại ở xoay người một cái chớp mắt đụng phải một người, vừa muốn xin lỗi đã bị bắt được tay, Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng ngẩng đầu.

Cư nhiên là Lưu hạo nhiên!!

Ngô Lỗi kinh ngạc nhìn đột nhiên xuất hiện ở chính mình trước mắt người.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không nghĩ tới lại ở chỗ này gặp được Ngô Lỗi, sửng sốt vài giây sau tức khắc trầm mặt đè thấp thanh tuyến: “Ai làm ngươi tới chỗ này!!”.

Ngô Lỗi bị sắc mặt của hắn hoảng sợ, nhớ tới chính mình tới nơi này mục đích, cúi đầu cảm thấy có chút ủy khuất.

Lưu hạo nhiên thấy hắn trong ánh mắt sương mù mênh mông mà một mảnh, bỗng dưng luống cuống: “Không phải…… Ngươi… Ngươi đừng khóc a!”. Hắn thoạt nhìn thực vô thố, nhưng thanh âm lại mềm nhẹ phảng phất trước mắt thiếu niên là một con cực dễ đã chịu kinh hách con thỏ.

Ngô Lỗi hút hút cái mũi, móc di động ra đánh một hàng tự cấp Lưu hạo nhiên xem.

【 bắt được người sao? 】

“Đương nhiên bắt được, vừa rồi đã đem người khảo”.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi thư khẩu khí bộ dáng, còn cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái: “Ngươi như thế nào sẽ ở chỗ này?”.

Ngô Lỗi giảo ngón tay đầu, thường thường ngước mắt nhìn lén vài lần Lưu hạo nhiên.

【 ta có chút lo lắng ngươi 】

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt như là minh bạch cái gì, biểu tình thoạt nhìn rất ngượng ngùng, gãi gãi đầu ngượng ngùng cười nói: “Ta…… Ta không có việc gì”.

Ngô Lỗi một khuôn mặt hồng thấu, không ngừng nháy mắt, co quắp dáng điệu bất an làm Lưu hạo nhiên càng thêm áp chế không được giơ lên khóe miệng.

Hắn cười nói: “Đi thôi!”. Sau đó xoay người triều quán bar cửa đi đến.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi ra vài bước lại phát giác Ngô Lỗi cũng không có theo kịp, không cấm quay đầu sau này xem. Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu không rõ đi chỗ nào, Lưu hạo nhiên đành phải lại đi trở về đi dắt hắn tay: “Đương nhiên là đưa ngươi về nhà!”. Này tấm ảnh quá rối loạn, hắn chỉ có tự mình đem người đưa trở về mới có thể yên tâm.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên bóng dáng, sau đó nhìn về phía hai người nắm tay, đáy lòng dâng lên một cổ ấm áp, còn có một tia ngọt ngào cảm giác.

Ngô Lỗi biết chính mình giống như có điểm thích Lưu hạo nhiên, nhưng hắn không tính toán nói cho hắn, chỉ là có điểm mà thôi, cho nên không cần thiết nói đi!

Hắn dùng sức chớp chớp mắt, che khuất đôi mắt sương mù.

Có một số việc kỳ thật không cần phải nói ra tới, giấu ở trong lòng thì tốt rồi, tựa như khi còn nhỏ đem chính mình nhất bảo bối đồ vật tàng tiến hộp sau đó vùi vào trong đất.

Quán bar cửa ngừng rất nhiều xe cảnh sát, trương húc chính đè nặng một người nam tử làm đối phương đi vào, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên ra tới khi đang muốn mở miệng, lại thấy được hắn bên cạnh Ngô Lỗi, đôi mắt ở hai người chi gian qua lại xem.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi tới vỗ vỗ vai hắn, lén lút thoạt nhìn giống giống làm ăn trộm: “Ta còn có việc liền đi trước, đến lúc đó vệ cục hỏi tới liền nói ta……”. Hắn liếc Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt một cái, có ý tứ gì không cần phải nói cũng minh bạch.

Trương húc cũng nhìn nhìn Ngô Lỗi, triều hắn dựng cái ngón tay cái, cười nói: “Không thành vấn đề, vệ cục nếu là hỏi tới ta liền nói ngươi vội vàng thoát khỏi cẩu sinh đâu!”.

Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người hướng Ngô Lỗi chạy tới, hai người thực mau rời đi.

Đem Ngô Lỗi đưa đến dưới lầu, Lưu hạo nhiên ho khan hai tiếng sau nói: “Cái kia…… Ngươi ngày mai có việc sao?”.

Nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi lắc lắc đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng thở ra, tuy rằng còn có chút khẩn trương: “Ta ngày mai có thể lại đây tìm ngươi sao?”.

Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi trừng lớn đôi mắt, nhìn trước mặt nhân tâm dơ nhảy lên lợi hại, Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt chờ mong bị hắn xem ở trong mắt, hắn giảo ngón tay đầu gật đầu.

Chịu đựng nội tâm nhảy nhót, Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đem đầu tóc, nhếch môi cười tựa như cái ngốc tử, hắn chậm rì rì lui về phía sau: “Vậy nói tốt, ta ngày mai lại đây……”.

Ngô Lỗi đứng ở tại chỗ nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đi đến thật xa mới hoàn toàn rời đi, âm thầm may mắn còn hảo hiện tại là buổi tối, nhìn không thấy chính mình nóng bỏng gương mặt, khóe miệng không tự chủ được gợi lên mỉm cười, chờ đến nhìn không thấy Lưu hạo sau đó hắn mới xoay người lên lầu.

【 hạo lỗi 】 một giây thời gian ( chung chương )

06.

Lưu hạo nhiên trằn trọc ngủ không yên, vắt hết óc nghĩ ngày mai hẳn là như thế nào cùng Ngô Lỗi thổ lộ, không sai, chính là thổ lộ. Lưu hạo nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi từ nhỏ tương đối tự ti, lá gan cũng tiểu, những cái đó trải qua làm hắn quá sớm thành thục.

Lưu hạo nhiên biết, hắn là tưởng bảo hộ Ngô Lỗi cả đời, đặc biệt là suy nghĩ khởi cặp kia luôn là đựng đầy ý cười mắt to tình hình lúc ấy cảm thấy tâm rất đau, hắn không thể gặp Ngô Lỗi chịu một chút ủy khuất, càng không thể gặp Ngô Lỗi khóc.

Sáng sớm hôm sau Lưu hạo nhiên liền đi cục cảnh sát, hắn lấy không chừng chú ý nên như thế nào cùng Ngô Lỗi nói, cho nên chỉ có thể xin giúp đỡ với trương húc.

“Ai! Ta thích một người, tưởng hôm nay cùng nhân gia thổ lộ……”. Lưu hạo nhiên khẩn trương tay vẫn luôn run.

Bên cạnh trương húc suýt nữa đem vừa mới uống tiến trong miệng cà phê phun ra tới, hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên dị thường buồn rầu bộ dáng, kinh ngạc nói: “Ngọa tào! Ngươi đây là biến tướng nói cho ta ngươi muốn thoát đơn sao!!”.

“Ta cùng ngươi nói đứng đắn đâu! Ta thích trước người, nhưng không biết nên như thế nào cùng nhân gia nói”. Lưu hạo nhiên thoạt nhìn tương đương phiền muộn.

“Còn có thể nói như thế nào, ngươi trực tiếp cùng nhân gia nói không phải được rồi sao? Lại mua thúc hoa mang qua đi”. Trương húc vô ngữ, không phải cáo cái bạch sao? Như thế nào làm cùng muốn thượng chiến trường giống nhau.

“Nhưng người ta lại không phải nữ, không thích hoa đi?”. Lưu hạo nhiên ninh mày, nghĩ nghĩ nói.

Trương húc trừng lớn đôi mắt nhìn hắn cả buổi, một tiếng hô to: “Nam a!!”. Mặt khác vài tên đồng sự nghe được tiếng la vội nhìn qua, hơi mang xin lỗi triều vài người cười cười, trương húc nhỏ giọng nói: “Ngươi không nói giỡn đi?”.

“Vui đùa cái gì vậy!”. Lưu hạo nhiên cho hắn một cái xem thường, hắn hiện tại chỉ cần nghĩ đến trong chốc lát muốn đi tìm Ngô Lỗi liền cảm thấy không có gì nắm chắc: “Nhưng vạn nhất Ngô Lỗi không thích ta làm sao bây giờ?”.

“Ngô Lỗi? Liền lớn lên đặc đáng yêu cái kia!”. Trương húc vẻ mặt khiếp sợ, hắn lần trước bất quá là chỉ đùa một chút, không nghĩ tới này hai người thật đúng là nhìn vừa mắt!

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới phản ứng lại đây chính mình cư nhiên nói ra, bất quá nghĩ lại tưởng tượng cảm thấy cũng không quan hệ, sớm biết rằng cùng vãn biết đều giống nhau, hắn thích ai cũng không cần người khác để ý.

“Ngươi liền nói ta nên như thế nào cùng Ngô Lỗi thổ lộ đi! Bất quá ta nhưng nói cho ngươi, ta đây là lần đầu, khẳng định đến long trọng điểm mới được”.

Trương húc hai tay một quán: “Dù sao ta lúc trước thổ lộ thời điểm chính là đưa hoa, thật lớn một bó hoa hồng, nhân gia hai lời chưa nói liền đáp ứng ta”.

Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ cằm, ninh mi sắc mặt rất là buồn rầu.

Ngô Lỗi hẳn là không thích hoa đi?

Đứng ở Ngô Lỗi cửa nhà ấn vài hạ môn linh, Lưu hạo nhiên khẩn trương lòng bàn tay đổ mồ hôi, đại não một cuộn chỉ rối hoàn toàn nghĩ không ra đêm qua luyện thật lâu thông báo từ, cả người cứng đờ tựa như một cây đầu gỗ.

Nghe được chuông cửa vang Ngô Lỗi vội đi qua đi mở cửa, còn không có chào hỏi trong lòng ngực đã bị tắc thứ gì, hắn cúi đầu có chút ngốc nhìn trong tay hoa hồng, trong đầu quá làn đạn dường như phiêu ra một câu.

Này hoa hắn họa quá!

Lưu hạo nhiên không chút nào khách khí đi vào đi, như là vào chính mình gia giống nhau. Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt hảo một trận mới đóng cửa lại ôm hoa chạy đến phòng khách, Lưu hạo nhiên đã ngồi ở trên sô pha, kéo kéo cổ áo thoạt nhìn đặc biệt khẩn trương, trên trán rậm rạp chảy ra mồ hôi.

Hắn thực nhiệt sao? Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt còn có chút kỳ quái.

Lưu hạo nhiên thoáng nhìn trên bàn phóng một ly sữa bò, bỗng dưng nhớ tới Ngô Lỗi trên người luôn là quanh quẩn một cổ ngọt ngào nãi mùi hương.

Ngô Lỗi ôm hoa, cầm di động đánh một hàng tự.

【 muốn uống cái gì sao? 】

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới chính mình ý đồ đến, ho nhẹ một tiếng lắc lắc đầu.

“Kỳ thật ta hôm nay tới…… Là có một số việc muốn cùng ngươi nói”. Hắn sờ sờ chóp mũi, đôi mắt loạn ngó, bưng lên trên bàn cái ly uống một ngụm, sau đó bỗng dưng dừng lại.

Có chút xấu hổ nhìn Ngô Lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên giơ cái ly: “Ta không phải cố ý”. Hắn thật không phải cố ý, hắn chính là quá khẩn trương.

Ngô Lỗi bị chọc cười.

【 không có việc gì 】

Hắn buông di động, chuẩn bị đi phòng bếp lại đảo một ly.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không biết chính mình là cọng dây thần kinh nào đáp sai rồi, ở Ngô Lỗi xoay người kia một khắc cầm hắn tay, đem người hướng chính mình trong lòng ngực một túm.

Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi trừng lớn đôi mắt nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên gần trong gang tấc mặt, hắn thậm chí có thể cảm giác được đối phương hơi thở phun ở chính mình trên mặt, toàn thân cứng đờ tùy ý chính mình gương mặt dần dần thăng ôn.

Nếu đã ôm Lưu hạo nhiên dứt khoát bất chấp tất cả, đơn giản cũng không ở ngượng ngùng, đánh bạo ôm Ngô Lỗi eo.

Bùm bùm!!

Bùm bùm!!

Yên tĩnh mà phòng khách, hai trái tim nhanh chóng nhảy lên.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên đùi, gương mặt đỏ bừng không dám lộn xộn. Lưu hạo nhiên một chút buộc chặt cánh tay, vành tai cũng hồng đều có thể lấy máu.

Hai đôi mắt chiếu ra lẫn nhau ảnh thu nhỏ, thời gian tựa hồ tại đây một khắc đình chỉ.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi đen bóng mắt, cầm lòng không đậu chậm rãi tới gần, sau đó ở hắn trên môi hôn một cái.

Ngô Lỗi trong tay hoa rơi trên mặt đất, mặt cũng càng đỏ.

Hắn phản ứng Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn xem ở trong mắt, đáy lòng hơi hơi vừa động.

Lưu hạo nhiên đè nặng đáy lòng khẩn trương, nghĩ nếu hôn cũng hôn rồi, vậy không có gì hảo băn khoăn, hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi quả táo giống nhau mặt rốt cuộc mở miệng: “Ngô Lỗi……… Ta thích ngươi”.

Ngô Lỗi chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu oanh một tiếng giống như có cái gì nổ tung dường như.

Lưu hạo nhiên…… Cư nhiên cũng thích chính mình!!

Giờ khắc này, khiếp sợ lớn hơn vui sướng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn bộ dáng này cảm thấy càng khẩn trương, lẳng lặng chờ đợi hồi phục, nhưng chờ tới lại là một đôi nổi lên sương mù mắt đỏ.

Ngô Lỗi tránh ra Lưu hạo nhiên ôm ấp, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đột nhiên đứng lên, nhìn thiếu niên tựa hồ có chút kinh hoảng thất thố bóng dáng, âm thầm ảo não chính mình có phải hay không dọa đến hắn, quả nhiên, hắn liền không nên như vậy lỗ mãng làm ra quyết định.

Từ bóng dáng xem Ngô Lỗi cả người đều ở phát run, hắn đưa lưng về phía Lưu hạo nhiên sau một hồi bỗng dưng xoay người.

Ngô Lỗi thậm chí quên mất dùng di động, hốc mắt tràn đầy nước mắt không ngừng đánh xuống tay ngữ, một lần so một lần dùng sức động tác, hai tay đụng chạm khi phát ra âm thanh.

Hắn cho rằng Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản xem không hiểu, mà hắn đã không nghĩ đi quản Lưu hạo nhiên có thể hay không xem đã hiểu.

Từ hắn thất ngữ kia một khắc bắt đầu, mỗi khi người chung quanh nhìn hắn lộ ra hoặc thương hại hoặc đồng tình ánh mắt khi, hắn có bao nhiêu khó chịu căn bản trước nay liền không ai để ý, hắn chỉ có thể mặt mang lễ phép mỉm cười, làm bộ chuyện gì đều không có phát sinh quá, sau đó về đến nhà đem chính mình quan tiến phòng ngủ, súc ở trên giường nghẹn ngào, hắn thậm chí đều không thể lớn tiếng khóc ra tới.

Một cái liền khóc cũng chưa biện pháp người, lại có cái gì tư cách cho người khác thêm phiền toái, có cái gì tư cách đi liên lụy người khác.

【 ta chính là cái trói buộc 】

Ngô Lỗi ngồi xổm xuống đi đem mặt vùi vào trong khuỷu tay, khóc không ra tiếng cảm giác thật sự rất khó chịu, cái loại cảm giác này thật giống như có một cây thứ ngạnh ở yết hầu, chỉ có thể phát ra cùng loại với khí âm thanh âm, rất nhỏ đến cơ hồ có thể xem nhẹ.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi bộ dáng, cũng đi qua đi ngồi xổm xuống, dùng đôi tay nhất biến biến khoa tay múa chân.

Ngô Lỗi xuyên thấu qua mơ hồ tầm mắt nhìn hắn sở biểu đạt ra ý tứ, một chút mở to hai mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem đồng dạng động tác làm một lần lại một lần, lặp đi lặp lại, ánh mắt lại càng ngày càng kiên định.

Ngô Lỗi che miệng, hắn đương nhiên biết đó là có ý tứ gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên hốc mắt đỏ bừng, lại vẫn là một bên cười một bên đánh xuống tay ngữ.

【 ngươi không phải trói buộc, ngươi là người ta thích 】

【 ngươi không phải trói buộc, ngươi là người ta thích 】

【 ngươi không phải trói buộc, ngươi là người ta thích 】

Lưu hạo nhiên không đếm được chính mình khoa tay múa chân bao nhiêu lần, nhưng mỗi lần hắn đều có thể nghe thấy chính mình tâm là như thế nào nhảy lên.

Thẳng đến Ngô Lỗi ra sức xả ra một tia mỉm cười, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng dưng ngừng tay thượng động tác đem đối phương ôm vào trong lòng ngực.

Hắn vuốt Ngô Lỗi đầu tóc: “Ta thích ngươi…… Vậy còn ngươi!”.

Ngô Lỗi nín khóc mà cười, bên môi tươi cười thoạt nhìn đặc biệt động lòng người, ôm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng gật gật đầu.

Ta cũng thích ngươi!

Hắn dưới đáy lòng nói.

Lưu hạo nhiên giống như nghe được dường như, ôm cánh tay hắn bỗng dưng buộc chặt.

Hắn phủng Ngô Lỗi mặt lau những cái đó nước mắt, nhìn cặp kia trải qua lễ rửa tội sau trở nên càng thêm sáng ngời đôi mắt: “Đá chồng chất…… Ta có thể thân ngươi sao?”.

Ngô Lỗi có chút thẹn thùng quấy loạn góc áo, mặt đỏ hồi lâu mới chần chờ gật đầu.

Chịu đựng đáy lòng khẩn trương Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi tới gần, hôn lên kia trương mềm mại môi.

Ngô Lỗi nhắm mắt lại, lông mi rung động, xem Lưu hạo nhiên càng thêm gia tăng nụ hôn này.

Chờ đến nụ hôn này sau khi kết thúc Ngô Lỗi hơi hơi thở phì phò, Lưu hạo nhiên đáy mắt sủng nịch cùng ôn nhu kêu hắn lại lần nữa đỏ mặt, trong lòng lại là ngọt tư tư mà tựa như ăn thật nhiều kẹo.

Lưu hạo nhiên nắm chặt hắn tay, cười nói: “Đá chồng chất…… Ta sẽ đối với ngươi thực tốt”.

Ta sẽ cả đời bảo hộ ngươi.


	12. Hắn yêu hắn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> predesignar

＃ huynh đệ vô huyết thống hướng

Lưu hạo nhiên là cái đệ khống, hơn nữa là chiều sâu đệ khống, trị không hết cái loại này.

Điểm này từ hắn khi còn nhỏ bắt đầu liền có điều thể hiện.

Hắn hai tuổi thời điểm cha mẹ ly hôn, vẫn luôn đều đi theo phụ thân. Sau lại phụ thân hắn tái hôn, nhà gái cũng mang theo một cái hài tử, kêu Ngô Lỗi.

Hai cái rách nát gia đình một lần nữa hợp thành một cái, mà hai cái tuổi nhỏ đến còn nhớ không bao nhiêu sự hài tử, một lần nữa đạt được tình thương của cha cùng tình thương của mẹ.

Hai cái tiểu gia hỏa lần đầu tiên gặp mặt có chút khôi hài, Lưu hạo nhiên tính cách từ nhỏ liền tương đối hoạt bát rộng rãi, thuộc về tự quen thuộc rửng mỡ cái loại này, mà Ngô Lỗi vừa vặn cùng hắn tương phản, lớn lên nhỏ nhỏ gầy gầy, cái đầu cũng so cùng tuổi hài tử muốn thấp thượng rất nhiều, nghe hắn mẫu thân nói là bởi vì Ngô Lỗi thuộc về sinh non, vừa sinh ra đã bị bỏ vào rương giữ nhiệt, cho nên từ nhỏ liền thể nhược.

Hai bên cha mẹ đã gặp qua rất nhiều lần, đây là lần đầu tiên mang hài tử tới gặp gặp người, rốt cuộc bọn họ là tính toán muốn kết hôn.

Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo phụ thân tay, nhìn trước mắt nam hài nhi, mở to hai mắt vẻ mặt tò mò.

Ngô Lỗi dùng một loại nhi đồng thức thật cẩn thận lộ ra đầu nhỏ, hai chỉ tay nhỏ nắm chặt mẫu thân tay, toàn bộ thân mình đều súc ở phía sau, một đôi sáng lấp lánh mắt to nhấp nháy nhấp nháy, giống Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến quá ngôi sao.

Ngô Lỗi cũng có chút tò mò nhìn so với chính mình cao một ít đại ca ca, trắng nõn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhiễm một mạt nhàn nhạt hồng nhạt, rõ ràng là bởi vì thẹn thùng.

Hai cái đại nhân ở nơi đó ăn cơm nói chuyện phiếm, bên cạnh hai cái tiểu nhân nhìn mâm bị cắt xong rồi đồ ăn, sau đó cho nhau nhìn thoáng qua, cũng không biết là nghĩ tới cái gì bỗng nhiên liền bật cười.

Hai cái đại nhân không hiểu ra sao nhìn nhà mình bảo bối cười hì hì bộ dáng, sau đó cũng cho nhau nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, như là hỏi đối phương vừa mới đến tột cùng đã xảy ra cái gì? Thẳng đến hai cái tiểu nhân tay nắm tay nhảy xuống chỗ ngồi nói là muốn đi chơi. Các đại nhân lúc này mới gọi tới người phục vụ đem bọn họ lãnh đến nhà này cửa hàng tự mang nhi đồng chơi trò chơi phương tiện nơi đó.

Loại này không tiếng động ăn ý bắt đầu từ bọn họ sơ ngộ.

Hai bên cha mẹ kết hôn thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đảm đương hoa đồng, hai cái tiểu nhân ăn mặc vừa người lượng tài tiểu tây trang, nhìn trước mặt cha mẹ trao đổi nhẫn, sau đó hôn môi.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay cũng cầm một phủng màu trắng hoa, hắn mở to hai mắt vẻ mặt tò mò nhìn hôn môi đại nhân, còn có chút ngây thơ. Đối diện Ngô Lỗi còn lại là cúi đầu, nhìn chính mình trong tay hoa, như là ở số cánh hoa.

Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt không biết khi nào như ngừng lại đối diện Ngô Lỗi trên người.

Nam hài nhi nháy mắt to, thật dài lông mi đi theo run lên, tuy rằng còn có chút trẻ con phì, nhưng này cũng không ảnh hưởng hắn từ nhỏ liền xuất chúng bên ngoài. Ngô Lỗi mẫu thân bản thân liền rất xinh đẹp ưu nhã, đều nói nhi tử giống mẫu thân nhiều một ít, lời này xác thật không giả.

Tầm mắt xẹt qua Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt, cái mũi, cuối cùng dừng lại ở trên môi, phấn phấn nộn nộn giống lau cái gì giống nhau, phiếm ánh sáng.

Tiểu hài tử đều tương đối mẫn cảm, Ngô Lỗi vừa nhấc đầu liền cùng cặp kia nhìn chằm chằm chính mình ánh mắt đụng phải.

Giây tiếp theo, hôn lễ thượng sở hữu khách đều bị trước mắt đột nhiên xuất hiện một màn hoảng sợ.

Lưu hạo nhiên không biết khi nào đã muốn chạy tới Ngô Lỗi trước mặt, hắn nhìn giống thạch trái cây giống nhau mềm mại môi, sau đó cúi đầu hôn đi xuống.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn đi tới khi liền có chút nghi hoặc, trên môi xúc cảm làm hắn không tự chủ được mở to hai mắt nhìn.

Tách ra thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên còn liếm liếm môi.

Hảo ngọt!

Ngô Lỗi chớp đôi mắt, biểu tình thực ngốc.

Mới vừa tiếp xong hôn các đại nhân đều là vẻ mặt dở khóc dở cười nhìn.

Mà một màn này, tắc bị dưới đài phụ trách quay chụp chụp ảnh người như vậy dừng hình ảnh.

Ném phủng hoa thời điểm, tất cả mọi người ở tranh đoạt ầm ĩ.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đứng ở đám người ngoại, bọn họ còn quá tiểu, tự nhiên đối loại này hành vi không rõ nguyên do, chỉ là cảm thấy cái kia nhận được phủng hoa a di thoạt nhìn đặc biệt vui vẻ.

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu nhìn trong tay hoa, sau đó nhìn nhìn bên cạnh Ngô Lỗi.

“Cho ngươi!”.

Nãi thanh nãi khí tiếng nói nghe tới rất là đáng yêu.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn giơ hoa phải cho chính mình ca ca, tuy rằng không phải thực minh bạch, nhưng vẫn là nhận lấy. Còn không phản ứng lại đây, chính mình trong tay vốn dĩ liền có kia thúc phủng bao hoa đối phương đoạt qua đi.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn trống rỗng tay, mới vừa vừa nhấc đầu lại bị hôn vừa vặn, sau đó trên môi tê rần.

Tiểu nhân chân tay luống cuống nhìn đã thối lui ca ca, vành mắt nháy mắt đỏ.

Thanh thúy tiếng khóc làm mọi người nhìn lại đây.

Ngô Lỗi một tay cầm Lưu hạo nhiên cho hắn hoa, một tay xoa đôi mắt.

“Môi…… Bị ca ca ăn…… Ăn luôn lạp!!”.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm thạch trái cây giống nhau trơn bóng phấn môi, còn không rõ đệ đệ vì cái gì đột nhiên liền khóc.

Cha mẹ vì làm hai đứa nhỏ có thể sớm ngày bồi dưỡng cảm tình, quen thuộc đối phương, cố ý mua trên dưới phô cái loại này nhi đồng giường đặt ở trong nhà lớn nhất trong phòng.

Ngô Lỗi ngủ ở hạ phô, bởi vì hắn thân thể không tốt, cứ như vậy cũng tránh cho mỗi ngày sớm muộn gì đều phải bò lên bò xuống tình huống. Mà Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên là ngủ ở thượng phô, nhưng cũng không biết vì cái gì, hắn luôn thích đi xuống phô chạy, có đôi khi cha mẹ đẩy cửa tiến vào nhìn xem khi, liền sẽ phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên chính ôm Ngô Lỗi, hai cái tiểu nhân hô hấp vững vàng, ngủ thơm ngọt.

Đối này, hai cái đại nhân là lần cảm vui mừng, này tỏ vẻ bọn nhỏ đã đem lẫn nhau coi như người nhà.

Thực mau, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi liền đến thượng nhà trẻ tuổi tác.

“Nhà trẻ có rất nhiều tiểu bằng hữu nga! Có thể cùng các ngươi cùng nhau ngoạn nhi a! Làm trò chơi a!”. Nữ nhân tận tình khuyên bảo hống.

Đối diện Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi ai gắt gao mà, nắm đối phương tay.

Lưu hạo nhiên phồng lên quai hàm hô: “Đi nhà trẻ, sẽ có…… Những người khác cùng ta đoạt đệ đệ……”.

Đây là hắn không muốn đi nhà trẻ lý do??

Các đại nhân bị những lời này kêu sửng sốt, sau đó không biết nên khóc hay cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn còn đang cười cha mẹ, trong lòng càng ủy khuất, nhưng trừ bỏ đem bên cạnh cái tay kia nắm càng khẩn ngoại, liền không đang nói nói cái gì.

Sau lại, bọn họ vẫn là đi nhà trẻ, bất quá cũng may cha mẹ cấp trường học lão sư nói làm cho bọn họ đãi ở cùng cái ban.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn ly chính mình thật xa Ngô Lỗi, hãy còn sinh hờn dỗi.

Không sai, bọn họ ở cùng cái ban, lại không phải ngồi cùng bàn.

Cùng Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở một cái bàn chính là mặt khác tiểu bằng hữu.

Ngô Lỗi chính vùi đầu chơi đất dẻo cao su, một đôi xinh đẹp mắt to thẳng lăng lăng nhìn chằm chằm trong tay mới vừa bị nặn ra cái đại khái tiểu tượng đất.

“Uy! Ngươi niết chính là cái gì?”.

Bên cạnh ngồi cùng bàn, cũng chính là một vị khác tiểu bằng hữu đột nhiên hướng Ngô Lỗi nói một câu.

Ngô Lỗi lực chú ý toàn bộ đều ở trong tay tượng đất thượng, không có nghe thấy đối phương thanh âm.

Nhưng tiểu hài tử nơi nào biết cái gì, thấy Ngô Lỗi không thèm để ý tới hắn, tức khắc tới khí, được đến người khác chú ý phương thức là sứt sẹo thả không biết nặng nhẹ. Hắn một phen đoạt lấy Ngô Lỗi trong tay tượng đất, có lẽ là trên tay lực đạo có chút trọng, tượng đất một bị hắn chộp trong tay liền thay đổi hình.

Ngô Lỗi bị hoảng sợ, khuôn mặt nhỏ thượng ngay từ đầu vẫn là ngốc ngốc, nhưng đang xem đến chính mình tượng đất bị lộng hư kia một khắc, trực tiếp đỏ vành mắt, xoa đôi mắt khóc ra tới.

Sở hữu tiểu bằng hữu đều nhìn lại đây, mà cái kia đoạt Ngô Lỗi tượng đất hài tử cũng không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ khóc, sớm đã chân tay luống cuống ngây ngẩn cả người, thẳng đến phía sau cổ áo đột nhiên bị túm chặt lôi kéo, đặt mông ngồi dưới đất.

Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn đều nhìn bên này, đương nhiên biết đã xảy ra cái gì.

Ngô Lỗi vành mắt đỏ kia một khắc hắn liền trực tiếp chạy tới, túm chặt đứa bé kia sau cổ hung hăng lôi kéo.

“Không chuẩn khi dễ ta đệ đệ!!”.

Tiểu hài tử đánh nhau phương thức là ấu trĩ, vô pháp chính là ngươi đẩy ta ta đẩy ngươi.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở còn ở khóc Ngô Lỗi trước người, đoản béo cánh tay duỗi bình, giống diều hâu hộ nhãi con dường như đem người che ở mặt sau, trên mặt còn có tức giận.

Các đại nhân nhận được điện thoại đuổi tới nhà trẻ khi, Lưu hạo nhiên chính ôm Ngô Lỗi không cho bất luận kẻ nào tiếp cận, bao gồm lão sư.

Hai cái đại nhân nghe lão sư giải thích xong sự tình trải qua, sau đó đi đến văn phòng cửa, thấy chính cấp Ngô Lỗi mạt đôi mắt Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Đá chồng chất ngoan, không khóc…… Ca ca sẽ bảo hộ ngươi”.

Rõ ràng là mềm mại nãi âm, nhưng những lời này lại nói dị thường nghiêm túc, như là ở hứa hẹn cái gì lời thề giống nhau.

Ngô Lỗi xinh đẹp đáng yêu trên mặt còn có chút nước mắt, mũi hồng hồng, đôi mắt cũng là hồng hồng, rất giống một con rũ lỗ tai ủy khuất đáng thương thỏ con.

Cái này nhạc đệm, ở vô hình trung làm Lưu hạo nhiên đối Ngô Lỗi sinh ra một loại ý muốn bảo hộ, mà theo thời gian tích lũy cùng gia tăng, loại này ý muốn bảo hộ trở nên càng ngày càng cường liệt. Ngô Lỗi còn lại là trải qua chuyện này lúc sau, đối Lưu hạo nhiên càng thêm nói gì nghe nấy, nói ngắn lại liền một câu, ca ca làm cái gì đều là đúng.

Mới vừa đi vào tiểu học năm nhất ngày đó, làm chủ nhiệm lớp nữ lão sư muốn trước làm học sinh mới làm tự giới thiệu.

Hai người tay nắm tay đứng ở trên bục giảng, Ngô Lỗi từ đầu tới đuôi chưa nói nói chuyện, thuộc về hắn kia bộ phận cũng đều bị Lưu hạo nhiên cấp đoạt qua đi.

Chờ đến lão sư an bài chỗ ngồi thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên nhìn nàng nói: “Ta muốn cùng đá chồng chất ngồi ở cùng nhau”.

Nữ lão sư sửng sốt, sau đó làm cho bọn họ ngồi ngồi cùng bàn.

Buổi chiều tan học cha mẹ tới đón bọn họ về nhà, hỏi bọn hắn ở trong trường học khóa thế nào, đồng học được không ở chung, có hay không người khi dễ bọn họ.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở xe sau ngồi, trong chốc lát lắc đầu, trong chốc lát nói không có.

Cái kia học kỳ cuối kỳ khảo thí, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đều khảo cao phân, quản gia trường đều cao hứng hỏng rồi, quyết định thừa dịp nghỉ thời gian dẫn bọn hắn đi ra ngoài chơi, cũng tương đương với khen thưởng.

Công viên người rất nhiều, hiện tại là vừa đầu xuân, đào hoa khai tốt nhất, đại bộ phận đều là tới ngắm hoa.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đang ở ăn bánh quy Ngô Lỗi, sau đó nhìn nhìn chính mình trong tay bánh mì, tức khắc liền cái mũi đều nhăn ở cùng nhau.

Bánh quy thoạt nhìn giống như so bánh mì muốn ăn ngon?

Các đại nhân ngồi ở phô tốt bố thượng, một bên ăn một bên nói chuyện phiếm.

Mà lúc này Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đã chạy tới địa phương khác chơi.

Hai cái tiểu nhân mặt đối mặt ngồi xổm, nhìn dưới mặt đất bò tới bò đi con kiến.

“Ca ca…… Con kiến đang làm gì a?”.

Ngô Lỗi hỏi đối diện Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên hỏi.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩn người, thay một bộ tiểu đại nhân bộ dáng ngẩng đầu xem hắn: “Ân!…… Ở chơi đi!”.

Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt, con kiến cũng sẽ chơi sao?

Chính xem nhập thần, cách đó không xa cha mẹ đột nhiên hô bọn họ vài tiếng, hai cái tiểu nhân vội vàng vội liền lôi kéo tay trở về chạy.

“Hạo nhiên, đá chồng chất, mau kêu a di!!”.

Nữ nhân nhìn đột nhiên gặp được bằng hữu, cười hướng hai đứa nhỏ nói.

Xa lạ a di đang xem thấy Ngô Lỗi kia một khắc giống như thực kinh ngạc.

“Đá chồng chất đều trường như vậy cao!!”.

Nói liền cong lưng, như là muốn sờ sờ Ngô Lỗi mặt.

Tiểu hài tử đối người xa lạ chạm đến đều là có bài xích cùng kháng cự, Ngô Lỗi nhìn cái tay kia tới gần chính mình, vội lắc mình tránh ở Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau, bắt lấy hắn vạt áo như thế nào cũng không chịu ra tới. Lưu hạo nhiên thuận thế bắt lấy hắn tay nhéo nhéo, giống như đang nói đừng sợ.

Xa lạ a di cười cười, còn tưởng rằng hắn là thẹn thùng.

6 năm thời gian, phảng phất nhoáng lên mắt liền đi qua, hai người cũng từ nhỏ học lên tới sơ trung, như cũ là cùng lớp ngồi cùng bàn, vẫn là cùng khi còn nhỏ giống nhau mỗi ngày đều dính ở bên nhau, như hình với bóng.

Sơ nhị thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên thu được đến từ khác phái thư tình, hắn nhìn phong thư thượng kia viên đại đại đào tâm, mày ninh thành ngật đáp, liền hủy đi cũng chưa hủy đi liền đem đồ vật trả lại cho đối phương.

Nữ hài nhi ngây ngốc nhéo bị lui về tới thư tình, sau đó xoay người chạy đi, hẳn là muốn tìm cái không ai địa phương trước khóc thượng một hồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đối phương bóng dáng sau khi biến mất xoay người vào phòng học, Ngô Lỗi đang ở vùi đầu làm bài tập, bút đầu chống môi như là ở tự hỏi.

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng tay chống cằm càng xem càng nhập thần.

Không đá chồng chất đáng yêu, không đá chồng chất học tập hảo, không đá chồng chất……

Hắn không phát giác chính mình ở lấy cái kia nữ sinh cùng Ngô Lỗi so, hắn là thật sự cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi ở chính mình trong lòng chính là ưu tú nhất, vô luận nào một phương diện.

Trung khảo thành tích hai người đều khảo không phân cao thấp, được như ý nguyện vào cùng sở cao trung, lại bởi vì phân ban mà không thể lại trở thành ngồi cùng bàn.

Bất quá giữa trưa ăn cơm thời điểm bọn họ vẫn là sẽ đãi ở bên nhau, chung quanh đồng học đều lấy này tới trêu chọc bọn họ, nói là nếu tìm không thấy Ngô Lỗi liền đi tìm Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn nhất định ở, đổi lại đây cũng giống nhau.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi cũng không có cảm thấy này có cái gì không đúng, bọn họ từ nhỏ liền ở bên nhau, sớm đều thói quen đối phương tồn tại.

Chẳng sợ khóa gian nghỉ ngơi chỉ có ngắn ngủn mười phút, hai người cũng ở đối phương bên người.

Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở đánh bóng rổ, Ngô Lỗi liền đứng ở bên cạnh phụ trách giúp hắn cầm quần áo, chờ hắn kết cục nghỉ ngơi khi liền cho hắn mang nước uống. Không có đối thoại cùng giao lưu, chỉ cần một ánh mắt, đã sáng tỏ lẫn nhau ý tứ, như vậy ăn ý cũng làm rất nhiều người cảm thấy kinh ngạc.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn sân bóng rổ thượng thân ảnh, cầm Lưu hạo nhiên thay thế áo khoác đứng ở một bên, hắn xem chuyên chú, không phát hiện phía sau lặng lẽ đi vào người.

Thẳng đến cổ bị đột nhiên một áp, cả người bởi vì quán tính cong lưng.

“Ngô Lỗi, chúng ta quá mấy ngày muốn ở phòng học làm cái tụ hội, ngươi đảm đương kế hoạch bái!”.

Là Ngô Lỗi cùng lớp đồng học, bên cạnh còn đi theo mặt khác mấy cái nam sinh.

Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt: “Kế hoạch?”.

Nam sinh đem cánh tay vừa thu lại, đem Ngô Lỗi túm càng gần, rất nhỏ thanh nói: “Đúng vậy! Chỉ bằng ngươi này diện mạo tuyệt đối có thể hấp dẫn rất nhiều nữ sinh”.

Làm nửa ngày là tưởng lấy hắn đương chiêu bài hấp dẫn nữ sinh a!

Ngô Lỗi thực bất đắc dĩ cười, mấy cái nam sinh khuyên can mãi mới làm hắn đáp ứng xuống dưới.

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng tay áo lau một phen mặt, sau đó xoay người chuẩn bị kết cục nghỉ ngơi, liếc mắt một cái liền thấy cùng Ngô Lỗi vây ở một chỗ vài người.

Trong tay bóng rổ còn không có truyền cho người khác liền rơi trên mặt đất, một đường lộc cộc lăn thật xa.

Hắn nhìn kia chỉ đáp ở Ngô Lỗi trên vai tay, cùng Ngô Lỗi cười rất đẹp mặt, đáy lòng đột nhiên liền không thể hiểu được vụt ra một cổ hỏa khí.

Ngô Lỗi cùng trong ban học sinh đùa giỡn, căn bản không có phát hiện ở to như vậy sân thể dục thượng, có một đạo ẩn chứa tức giận ánh mắt đang gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm chính mình.

Về nhà trên đường, Ngô Lỗi nhìn phía trước đi thực mau Lưu hạo nhiên, vài lần đều tưởng kêu hắn, nhưng đều nhịn xuống.

Chẳng lẽ là bởi vì thua trận bóng tâm tình không tốt??

Hắn nghĩ thầm.

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên trước kia cũng thua quá trận bóng, cũng không có giống hôm nay như vậy thoạt nhìn thực tức giận a?

Tiến gia môn, Lưu hạo nhiên liền thẳng đến phòng.

Ngô Lỗi chỉ nghe thấy phịch một tiếng, phòng môn bị hung hăng đóng lại.

Hắn đem cặp sách đặt ở trên sô pha liền đi đến phòng cửa, gõ gõ môn.

“Ca……”.

Hô một tiếng không ai ứng.

Ngô Lỗi có chút bất đắc dĩ thở dài, sau đó xoay người rời đi, nghĩ quá một lát hẳn là thì tốt rồi.

Trong phòng, Lưu hạo nhiên chính cúi đầu ngồi ở mép giường, bao ném trên sàn nhà.

Hắn nhớ tới ở sân thể dục thượng nhìn đến một màn, đáy lòng càng ngày càng hoảng loạn, cả người đều ở rất nhỏ phát run.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình giống như có chút không bình thường.

Những người đó là Ngô Lỗi cùng lớp đồng học, ở bên nhau cãi nhau ầm ĩ là theo lý thường hẳn là, nhưng hắn vì cái gì sẽ cảm thấy sinh khí. Hắn lúc ấy thậm chí tưởng liền như vậy tiến lên đem Ngô Lỗi kéo đến chính mình phía sau, triều những người đó hô to “Ly ta đệ đệ xa một chút”.

Cha mẹ đi công tác đều không ở thời điểm cơm chiều giống nhau đều là Lưu hạo nhiên làm, nhưng hắn hiện tại cũng không biết ở tức giận cái gì. Ngô Lỗi bất đắc dĩ nhìn như cũ nhắm chặt cửa phòng, sau đó đứng dậy triều phòng bếp đi đến.

Hắn nhìn thớt thượng đồ ăn, tay phải nắm đao, dựa vào ngày xưa xem người khác là như thế nào nấu cơm ký ức cắt đi xuống.

“…… Tê!!”.

Hắn nhanh chóng buông đao, tay phải bắt lấy bị thiết đến địa phương.

Huyết thực mau chảy ra, Ngô Lỗi chạy đến TV hạ trong ngăn kéo lấy hòm thuốc mở ra, luống cuống tay chân bắt đầu tìm băng keo cá nhân.

Đang ở đổ máu tay bỗng nhiên bị một phen cầm.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ngẩng đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa ra tới liền thấy Ngô Lỗi cong eo ở hòm thuốc tìm gì đó bóng dáng, cũng thấy hắn đang ở đổ máu tay, vội bước nhanh đi qua đi.

Cồn chập đau cảm làm Ngô Lỗi hít ngược một hơi khí lạnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên cau mày, dùng miên thiêm cho hắn mạt cồn.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn không thế nào tốt sắc mặt, không dám nói lời nào, từ vừa rồi bắt đầu Lưu hạo nhiên chính là trầm khuôn mặt, một câu cũng chưa nói qua.

“…… Ca?”. Thử hô kêu.

Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt nhìn hắn, sau đó đem cồn nắp bình hảo thả lại trong rương, trực tiếp vào phòng bếp.

Ngô Lỗi có chút ủy khuất nhìn phòng bếp cửa, đến tột cùng ở tức giận cái gì a?

Ăn cơm thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là không để ý tới người.

Ngô Lỗi cắn chiếc đũa trộm nhìn đối diện người, càng thêm nghi hoặc cùng bất đắc dĩ.

Tuy rằng đã thượng cao trung, nhưng hai người còn ở tại một cái trong phòng, chẳng qua trước kia cái kia nhi đồng giường sớm đã đổi thành người trưởng thành ngủ cái loại này trên dưới phô.

Ngô Lỗi vẫn cứ tại hạ phô, hắn đã ngủ.

Mép giường hắc ảnh ngồi dưới đất, nhìn chằm chằm ngủ thơm ngọt người, ở tối tăm trong phòng thoạt nhìn mạc danh cô tịch.

Ngô Lỗi đáp ứng rồi trực ban cấp hoạt động kế hoạch giả, thứ hai buổi chiều cuối cùng một tiết khóa là ban sẽ, hắn đứng ở trên bục giảng nói chính mình đối hoạt động ý tưởng cùng kế hoạch, được đến toàn ban nhất trí nhận đồng.

Nữ sinh phụ trách làm thủ công quải thải mang khí cầu, nam sinh phụ trách mua đồ vật dọn đồ vật.

Hết thảy đều chuẩn bị tốt sau bọn họ còn làm chút cùng loại với thiệp mời tiểu thiệp chúc mừng, ở mặt khác lớp cùng niên cấp phân phát, hy vọng có thể có người tới.

Lần này hoạt động cũng không phải trường học tổ chức làm, mà là chủ nhiệm lớp tự mình khởi xướng, đương nhiên, ở trước đó đã báo cho trường học cao tầng cùng niên cấp chủ nhiệm.

Lưu hạo nhiên tiểu thiệp chúc mừng là Ngô Lỗi tự mình cho hắn, hắn lúc ấy liền sờ sờ nhà mình đệ đệ đầu tỏ vẻ chính mình nhất định sẽ đi xem, nhưng không biết có phải hay không ảo giác, Ngô Lỗi tổng cảm thấy hắn gần nhất xem chính mình ánh mắt có chút quái quái.

Hoạt động tổ chức ngày đó buổi tối có rất nhiều mặt khác lớp học sinh tới, vì không ảnh hưởng ban ngày khóa, chủ nhiệm lớp cố ý đem thời gian định ở tiết tự học buổi tối. Trong phòng học cái bàn đều bị hợp lại làm thành một vòng tròn, trung gian không ra rất nhiều địa phương, bởi vì có người còn chuẩn bị tiết mục.

Trên bàn phóng các loại ăn, trái cây hạt dưa, tiểu điểm tâm cùng hàng rời đồ ăn vặt, còn có uống. Bọn học sinh đều vây ở một chỗ nhìn tiểu phẩm, một bên cùng người bên cạnh nói chuyện phiếm, một bên nhỏ giọng nói các ngươi chủ nhiệm lớp thật tốt, thế nhưng có thể nói động hiệu trưởng đồng ý tổ chức hoạt động.

Ngô Lỗi đứng ở bên cửa sổ, bị tiểu phẩm chọc cười rất nhiều lần, trên mặt tươi cười đẹp cực kỳ.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở Ngô Lỗi đối diện phòng học cửa, đôi mắt lại không có dừng ở tiểu phẩm thượng, mà là nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi.

Bên cạnh cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đứng chung một chỗ nam sinh cũng chú ý tới Ngô Lỗi, hắn dùng khuỷu tay chạm chạm Lưu hạo nhiên nói một câu: “Ai! Ngươi đệ đệ lớn lên thật là đẹp mắt, nghe nói vẫn là cái này rõ rệt thảo đâu!”.

Lưu hạo nhiên không để ý đến hắn.

Loại chuyện này hắn đương nhiên biết, hơn nữa đá chồng chất từ nhỏ liền rất đáng yêu.

Hắn ôm cánh tay dựa vào trên tường, đôi mắt còn nhìn chằm chằm cách đó không xa người.

“Thật đáng tiếc, nếu ngươi đệ đệ là nữ sinh thì tốt rồi, ta khẳng định truy hắn”.

Lời này nói đột nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên mày nhăn lại, dao nhỏ sắc bén ánh mắt dừng ở đối phương trên người.

“Ta… Ta nói giỡn”. Đối phương bị xem xấu hổ lên, sau đó tránh ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên quay lại tầm mắt, vừa lúc thấy Ngô Lỗi nuốt yết hầu lung, sau đó đổ ly uống đi qua đi.

Ngô Lỗi bị trước mắt đột nhiên xuất hiện cái ly làm cho sửng sốt, sau đó nhìn về phía bên cạnh, Lưu hạo nhiên chính tươi cười đầy mặt nhìn hắn.

Ngô Lỗi tiếp nhận kia chén nước chậm rãi uống.

“Cảm giác thế nào?”. Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở hắn bên cạnh hỏi.

Hắn phủng cái ly cười nói: “Cũng không tệ lắm, kỳ thật ta ngay từ đầu còn tưởng rằng chính mình sẽ làm tạp đâu!”.

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt một cái chớp mắt nhu hòa, giơ tay vuốt Ngô Lỗi đầu tóc, hết sức sủng nịch.

Ngô Lỗi liếc đến cặp mắt kia toát ra ôn nhu ánh mắt, trong lòng bỗng dưng lỡ một nhịp, sau đó bắt đầu nhảy lên, hắn nhanh chóng cúi đầu làm bộ uống nước bộ dáng, trên mặt có chút nóng lên.

Hoạt động kết thúc thời điểm Ngô Lỗi còn muốn lên đài nói chuyện, hắn cầm microphone, trên mặt tươi cười khéo léo hào phóng, hắn vốn dĩ liền bên ngoài xuất chúng, cười rộ lên càng là liền mặt mày đều như mưa thuận gió hoà, làm một chúng nữ sinh xem vào thần.

Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên chú ý tới những cái đó cực nóng ánh mắt, hắn lại chỉ là cười, nhìn trên bục giảng phảng phất ở tản ra quang mang Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi nói xong lời nói, mọi người vỗ tay đều động tác nhất trí vang lên tới, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đi theo vỗ tay, trong ánh mắt tự hào cùng kiêu ngạo như thế nào cũng ngăn không được.

Hắn đệ đệ, thật sự thực ưu tú.

Trong phòng học người lục tục đi ra ngoài, có cái nữ sinh đi ngang qua Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh thời điểm đối cùng nàng cùng nhau đồng học nói.

“Lớn lên đẹp, lại có tài hoa, tính tình còn đặc biệt hảo, thật không biết về sau tiện nghi cái nào nữ”. Ngữ khí rõ ràng có đố kỵ cùng ai oán.

Những lời này làm Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt định tại chỗ, chậm chạp không có hoàn hồn.

Cùng lúc đó, một vị khác nữ sinh đột nhiên đi đến đang ở giúp đỡ thu thập đồ vật Ngô Lỗi trước mặt, cười chụp một chút bờ vai của hắn.

Ngô Lỗi kéo giáo phục tay áo, thẳng khởi eo nhìn về phía đối phương: “Có chuyện gì sao?”.

Đối phương quang cười không nói lời nào, Ngô Lỗi bị nhìn chằm chằm có chút không được tự nhiên, trên mặt tươi cười xấu hổ: “Ngươi không phải chúng ta ban đi?”.

Nữ sinh vội vàng gật gật đầu: “Ta là tam ban Lý lệ, nghe nói cái này hoạt động ngươi kế hoạch!”.

Ngô Lỗi vừa nghe tức khắc có chút ngượng ngùng: “Không phải ta một người công lao, trong ban mỗi người đều ra lực”.

Thiếu niên trong ánh mắt tựa hồ có tinh quang, cười liền bắt đầu lấp lánh tỏa sáng, làm Lý lệ nhất thời xem ngây người.

“Lý lệ đi rồi!”. Cửa có người hô một tiếng, Lý lệ vội xem qua đi vẫy vẫy tay đáp lại.

“Ta đây đi rồi a!”. Nàng nhìn Ngô Lỗi nói, sau đó từng bước một lui về phía sau.

Ngô Lỗi thực lễ phép cười, nhìn nàng sau khi rời khỏi đây mới bắt đầu tiếp tục thu thập bàn ghế, hắn chuẩn bị dọn cái bàn, lại bị một bàn tay ấn xuống.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn trên tay trái băng keo cá nhân: “Ta đến đây đi!”. Nói xong liền bắt đầu giúp đỡ dọn cái bàn.

Ngô Lỗi chỉ có thể thối lui đến một bên nhìn.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem tay áo vãn đến khuỷu tay bộ, cái trán hãn chảy xuống một giọt, dọc theo gương mặt lăn xuống, sau đó bị lau.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn bóng dáng, bên môi gợi lên một nụ cười.

Kỳ thật ở trong lòng hắn, nhà mình ca ca mới là ưu tú nhất cái kia, từ nhỏ đến lớn đều là, hắn sẽ chiếu cố chính mình, sẽ phụ đạo chính mình công khóa, còn sẽ…… Bảo hộ chính mình.

Khi còn nhỏ câu nói kia vẫn luôn ở hắn trong đầu nhớ kỹ đâu!

Buổi tối 8 giờ nhiều, hai người mới ra cổng trường, Lưu hạo nhiên cưỡi xe đạp, Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở hậu tòa cầm hai người cặp sách.

Về đến nhà sau Lưu hạo nhiên cho bọn hắn nấu mặt, ăn xong rồi mới chuẩn bị rửa mặt ngủ.

Hắn xoát xong nha đi vào phòng khi, Ngô Lỗi đã ngủ.

Lưu hạo nhiên bình tĩnh đứng vài giây, sau đó đi đến mép giường ngồi xuống, duỗi tay đem chăn đi xuống lôi kéo, lộ ra đáng yêu khuôn mặt.

Mu bàn tay vuốt ve gương mặt kia, Lưu hạo nhiên xem thập phần chuyên chú, hồi lâu lúc sau, chỉ thấy hắn bên môi liên lụy ra một tia cười khổ, như là nhận mệnh dường như thở dài, đem đôi mắt chậm rãi bế khẩn.

Ngô Lỗi phát giác Lưu hạo nhiên không thích hợp, dĩ vãng mỗi ngày giữa trưa bọn họ đều là cùng đi nhà ăn, nhưng mấy ngày nay hắn lại không có tới kêu chính mình, chẳng sợ chính mình qua đi tìm hắn, đối phương cũng chỉ là nói một câu có chuyện muốn vội, khiến cho hắn một người đi nhà ăn ăn cơm.

Ngồi ở nhà ăn một góc, Ngô Lỗi dùng chiếc đũa chọc mâm cơm.

Ca ca gần nhất là làm sao vậy? Cảm giác giống như ở trốn tránh hắn giống nhau, là hắn ảo giác sao?

“Ngô Lỗi!”.

Nghe được có người kêu chính mình, Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng ngẩng đầu.

Lý lệ đem mâm đặt lên bàn, sau đó ở hắn đối diện ngồi xuống, hướng trong miệng tắc một khối cà tím sau hỏi: “Ngươi như thế nào một người, ngươi cái kia ý muốn bảo hộ siêu cường đệ khống ca ca đâu?”.

Ngô Lỗi bị nữ sinh đối chính mình ca ca hình dung cấp nói sửng sốt: “Ngươi là nói…… Ca ca ta?!”.

Lý lệ nhìn hắn vẻ mặt ngốc ngốc bộ dáng, bỗng dưng cười: “Bằng không còn có ai! Ca ca ngươi chính là cái điển hình đệ khống, đối với ngươi ý muốn bảo hộ quả thực không cần quá mức”.

Ngô Lỗi ninh mày vẻ mặt mờ mịt.

Có sao? Hắn như thế nào không cảm thấy?

Lý lệ nhìn vẻ mặt của hắn, dở khóc dở cười nói: “Ngươi đã quên các ngươi hai anh em mới vừa chuyển qua tới thời điểm, phát sinh kia sự kiện?”.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi mới vừa tiến cao trung khi bởi vì phân ban không có thể ở bên nhau, mà kia đoạn thời gian, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không biết như thế nào liền chọc tới cao tam bộ một cái lão đại. Đối phương vốn dĩ ngay từ đầu là muốn đi tìm Lưu hạo nhiên phiền toái, nhưng lại nghe người ta nói hắn còn có cái quan hệ đặc biệt tốt đệ đệ.

Kế tiếp sự tình phát triển chỉ dựa vào đoán đều đoán được.

Cùng lớp học sinh vừa thấy những người đó là tới tìm Ngô Lỗi, hơn nữa xem trang điểm liền biết là trường học bất lương lưu manh, vội chạy ra phòng học đi tìm Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc ấy đang ở ôn tập, trong phòng học đột nhiên chạy vào một người, đứng ở cửa liền hướng hắn hô to: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi đệ đệ đã xảy ra chuyện!!”.

Vừa nghe đến Ngô Lỗi có việc, Lưu hạo nhiên trực tiếp lược thư liền ra bên ngoài chạy.

Quả nhiên, tiến Ngô Lỗi lớp liền thấy vài người chính vây quanh hắn xô xô đẩy đẩy.

Ngô Lỗi từ nhỏ tính tình liền hảo, cũng sẽ không đánh nhau, đối loại tình huống này hoàn toàn chính là không biết làm sao.

Lưu hạo nhiên lạnh mặt bước đi qua đi, một phen túm chặt vừa rồi đẩy Ngô Lỗi một chút người sau cổ hung hăng lôi kéo, lại cho đối phương đầu gối oa một chân, thẳng đem người đá quỳ trên mặt đất.

Mười phút sau, Ngô Lỗi trợn mắt há hốc mồm nhìn ngã xuống đất kêu rên vài người, bị vội vàng đi tới Lưu hạo nhiên bắt lấy trên vai trên dưới hạ đánh giá.

“Đá chồng chất ngươi không sao chứ?”.

Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt khẩn trương nhìn hắn, ngữ khí dồn dập hoảng loạn, cùng bình thường trầm ổn hắn tương đi khá xa.

Chọc cơm chiếc đũa một đốn, Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt, nhớ tới khi đó sự: “Nhưng hắn là ca ca ta, tự nhiên sẽ lo lắng ta a?”.

Lý lệ cười cười, cúi đầu không có nói cái gì nữa.

Ngô Lỗi rời đi nhà ăn thời điểm lại mua một phần, nghĩ Lưu hạo nhiên hẳn là còn không có ăn, cho hắn đưa qua đi.

Hắn cầm hộp cơm đứng ở phòng học cửa, nhưng không có đi vào.

Lưu hạo nhiên đã ở ăn cơm, đối diện còn ngồi một người nữ sinh, hai người thường thường nói chuyện.

Nữ sinh trong lúc vô tình liếc lại đây, thấy đứng ở cửa Ngô Lỗi, trên mặt tươi cười tức khắc phóng đại, hướng đối diện Lưu hạo nhiên nói: “Kia không phải ngươi đệ đệ sao?”.

Lưu hạo nhiên nắm chiếc đũa thủ nhất khẩn, hắn chuyển qua đi, thấy Ngô Lỗi trong tay đồ vật.

Ngô Lỗi thấy hắn nhìn qua vội đem hộp cơm hướng phía sau một tàng, xua xua tay cười thực mất tự nhiên nói: “Không… Không có việc gì…… Ta đi về trước”. Sau đó xoay người bước nhanh rời đi.

Nữ sinh nghi hoặc nhìn đã không có một bóng người phòng học cửa, hướng Lưu hạo nhiên nói: “Ta xem hắn không phải tới cấp ngươi đưa cơm sao? Ngươi vừa rồi như thế nào không gọi trụ hắn?”.

Lưu hạo nhiên không có ngẩng đầu, buông chiếc đũa bắt đầu thu thập.

“Ai! Ngươi này không còn không có ăn xong sao?”. Nữ sinh nhìn hắn hộp còn dư lại rất nhiều đồ ăn.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi đến thùng rác bên cạnh đem túi trực tiếp ném đi vào.

Ngô Lỗi trở lại chính mình phòng học sau đem hộp cơm đặt lên bàn, trong đầu lại ở nhất biến biến hồi phóng vừa rồi nhìn đến hình ảnh.

Cái kia nữ sinh…… Là ca ca bạn gái sao?

Đại não tựa như một cuộn chỉ rối, hỗn loạn bất kham.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên phản ứng lại đây, ca ca có bạn gái thực bình thường a! Hơn nữa hiện tại…… Cũng nên tới rồi yêu đương lúc!

Đối, thực bình thường.

Hắn lặp đi lặp lại nói cho chính mình, nhưng mỗi nói một lần, đáy lòng liền sẽ cảm thấy càng ngày càng không thoải mái, càng ngày càng…… Khó chịu.

Buổi chiều tan học, Lưu hạo nhiên cưỡi xe đạp, hậu tòa Ngô Lỗi giống như trước đây giúp đỡ lấy cặp sách, nhưng hắn đôi mắt luôn là hướng phía trước nhìn.

Hắn muốn hỏi cái kia nữ sinh có phải hay không ngươi bạn gái, nhưng như thế nào cũng không mở miệng được.

Buổi tối ngủ thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi chậm chạp không có ngủ, chỉ là nhìn phòng nơi nào đó sững sờ.

Tuy rằng không có huyết thống quan hệ, nhưng bọn hắn hai cái từ nhỏ liền hòa thân huynh đệ giống nhau, có chút lặng lẽ lời nói chẳng sợ không nói cho cha mẹ cũng đều sẽ cùng đối phương nói.

Nếu cái kia nữ sinh thật là ca ca bạn gái, kia ca ca vì cái gì không nói cho hắn?

Rõ ràng…… Trước kia chuyện gì đều sẽ cùng hắn nói.

Ngô Lỗi liều mạng chớp mắt, ý đồ tễ rớt đột nhiên nảy lên ghen tuông, đem chăn kéo qua đầu cái kín mít.

Ngày đó lúc sau, ngay cả Ngô Lỗi cũng bắt đầu cố tình cùng Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra khoảng cách, trừ bỏ trên dưới học cùng nhau ngoại, hắn không còn có chủ động đi đi tìm Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện, nhưng hắn vẫn là như nhau thường lui tới làm chính mình sự, cũng không có cái gì bất đồng.

Thẳng đến…… Hắn thấy Ngô Lỗi cùng khác nữ sinh ở bên nhau vừa nói vừa cười thời điểm.

Cho nên, đây là hắn đột nhiên xa cách chính mình nguyên nhân!

Lưu hạo nhiên phảng phất quên mất là hắn trước bắt đầu xa cách Ngô Lỗi, vì che dấu chính mình những cái đó nhận không ra người tâm tư.

Ghen ghét, tựa như hồng thủy mãnh thú giống nhau thổi quét hắn tâm.

Buộc hắn nuốt hạ sở hữu mặt trái cảm xúc.

Rõ ràng nói cho chính mình, không thể lướt qua cái kia giới hạn.

Mơ hồ có chút ánh sáng phòng nội, Lưu hạo nhiên nín thở nhìn chăm chú trên giường đã ngủ say người, hắn nhìn trước mắt cái này cơ hồ muốn đem chính mình bức điên người.

Lưu hạo nhiên vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng khảy vài cái Ngô Lỗi trên trán tóc mái, thiếu niên tinh xảo khuôn mặt là như vậy yên tĩnh, phảng phất chỉ cần nhìn, là có thể làm chính mình hoảng loạn tâm đắc lấy an ổn xuống dưới.

Hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới chính mình đã từng nhìn đến quá một câu.

【 ngươi…… Chính là y ta dược 】

Lưu hạo nhiên biết, hắn xác thật bị bệnh, hơn nữa bệnh nguy kịch.

Ngô Lỗi ngủ rất quen thuộc, cũng không có cảm giác được bất luận cái gì, mảnh dài lông mi đầu hạ nho nhỏ bóng ma, làm Lưu hạo nhiên tim đập càng thêm kịch liệt.

Đồng thời lại sinh ra một cổ oán.

Dựa vào cái gì hắn sẽ vì che dấu chính mình những cái đó nhận không ra người tâm tư mà thống khổ bất kham, dựa vào cái gì hắn phải trơ mắt nhìn chính mình yêu nhất người cùng những cái đó người ngoài vừa nói vừa cười, kề vai sát cánh.

Dựa vào cái gì…… Chỉ có hắn muốn thừa nhận này đó.

Giữa trưa ở nhà ăn trong lúc vô tình ngẫu nhiên gặp được, Ngô Lỗi cùng cái kia nữ sinh mặt đối mặt ngồi ở bọn họ đã từng riêng vị trí, cười như vậy vui vẻ.

Tựa như một đôi tình lữ.

Kia rõ ràng là hai người bọn họ chuyên chúc vị trí.

Ngô Lỗi đối chính mình tâm tư căn bản không rõ, không rõ ràng lắm, hắn thậm chí…… Cũng không biết chính mình yêu hắn.

Hắn còn đem hắn trở thành ca ca.

Loại cảm giác này tựa như trong lòng tạp một cây thứ, vô luận dùng biện pháp gì cũng không thể đem nó làm ra tới, chỉ có thể tùy ý nó đem một lòng tra tấn máu tươi đầm đìa.

Song chưởng chống ở Ngô Lỗi đỉnh đầu hai sườn, Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi cúi người, hôn lên hắn sớm đã mơ ước đã lâu môi.

Đang đứng ở ngủ say trung Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút thở không nổi, cái loại cảm giác này tựa như chết đuối, khó chịu lợi hại.

Hắn đột nhiên mở mắt ra, đồng tử co chặt.

“Ngô ân……”.

Ngô Lỗi kêu rên, ở trước mắt phóng đại gương mặt kia làm hắn hoàn toàn kinh ngạc đến ngây người.

Cái kia đầu lưỡi tàn sát bừa bãi xâm nhập khoang miệng, đem sở hữu không khí đánh cướp không còn.

Ngô Lỗi thật sự bị dọa tới rồi, hắn vươn tay, muốn đẩy ra đè ở chính mình trên người người, nhưng hắn phát giác hai tay đều không thể động.

Lưu hạo nhiên nắm chặt cổ tay của hắn ấn ở trên giường, đối nhỏ bé kháng cự cùng giãy giụa không chút nào để ý, Ngô Lỗi từ nhỏ thân thể liền không thế nào hảo, bọn họ chi gian lực lượng cách xa quá lớn.

Ngô Lỗi thực mau đã bị hôn sắc mặt phiếm hồng, trong ánh mắt cũng bắt đầu tràn ngập hơi nước, ở không có bật đèn trong phòng chiết xạ ra ánh sáng.

Hắn chỉ có thể bị bắt thừa nhận cái này điên cuồng hôn.

Lưu hạo nhiên nâng lên bả vai, rời đi kia trương làm chính mình tiếu tưởng hồi lâu môi.

Cùng hắn trong tưởng tượng giống nhau như đúc, nhàn nhạt kẹo vị, nhàn nhạt ngọt ngào, mềm mại giống kẹo bông gòn.

Ngô Lỗi mồm to thở phì phò, sáng lấp lánh mắt mở to đến lớn nhất.

Cổ tay của hắn như cũ bị Lưu hạo nhiên kiềm chế, không được tự do.

Trong bóng đêm, một giọt lạnh lẽo chất lỏng bỗng nhiên rơi xuống, tích ở Ngô Lỗi trên má.

Ngực bỗng dưng run lên.

Ngô Lỗi trừng lớn đôi mắt nhìn phía trên Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ca ca…… Khóc!!

Khóe miệng phảng phất bị cái gì lôi kéo, lôi kéo ra chua xót ý cười, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc đã biết cái gì gọi là tim như bị đao cắt.

Đau hắn mấy dục hỏng mất.

Nhưng hắn hối hận sao? Hắn đương nhiên không hối hận!

Có một số việc giấu nhất thời, lại lừa không được một đời.

Hắn trốn tránh quá, che dấu quá, nhưng đều là vô tật mà chết, kia sẽ chỉ làm hắn đáy lòng ý niệm như cỏ dại sinh trưởng tốt.

Một cây huyền banh càng chặt, liền sẽ đoạn càng nhanh.

Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi đè thấp thân thể, đem mặt chôn ở Ngô Lỗi bên gáy, cả người đều ở phát run.

“Đá chồng chất…… Ta yêu ngươi……”.

Nặng nề thanh âm đột nhiên vang lên, ở an tĩnh trong phòng như vậy rõ ràng.

Kia trong nháy mắt, phảng phất có thứ gì ở Ngô Lỗi trong đầu nổ vang.

Hắn toàn thân cứng đờ, đại não còn chưa làm ra phản ứng, thân thể đã cho đáp lại.

Nhưng về điểm này bé nhỏ không đáng kể giãy giụa như thế nào sẽ bị Lưu hạo nhiên để vào mắt, hắn càng thêm dùng sức ấn xuống Ngô Lỗi hai cổ tay, ở bên tai hắn thấp giọng nói.

“Ta không hối hận……”. Thở dài giống nhau.

Hắn không nghĩ lại trốn tránh, cũng không nghĩ lại che dấu, rõ ràng bọn họ mới là trên thế giới này thân mật nhất người, nếu làm hắn trơ mắt nhìn Ngô Lỗi trở thành người khác, hắn làm không được.

Hắn sẽ nổi điên.

Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt đình chỉ giãy giụa.

Cặp kia không biết dắt nắm quá bao nhiêu lần tay, một chút vén lên chính mình áo trên, dọc theo bóng loáng làn da du tẩu, mơn trớn vòng eo.

To rộng bàn tay khắp nơi len lỏi.

Bất tri bất giác, cái tay kia đã leo lên cổ áo, đem cổ áo chậm rãi kéo lại bả vai dưới, lộ ra tảng lớn da thịt.

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi người hôn môi khe rãnh giống nhau xương quai xanh, sau đó một chút đi xuống dao động.

Môi khó khăn lắm cọ qua hồng quả.

Ngô Lỗi một cái giật mình, nháy mắt hoàn hồn.

“Không cần……”.

Hắn đẩy ra trên người Lưu hạo nhiên, nhanh chóng sau này rụt rụt.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị đẩy đột nhiên không kịp dự phòng, bối thật mạnh khái tại mép giường.

Kia một tiếng trầm vang đem Ngô Lỗi hoảng sợ, hắn vội qua đi xem, mới vừa vươn tay bị một phen cầm, rồi sau đó dùng sức lôi kéo.

Lưu hạo nhiên gắt gao ôm trong lòng ngực người.

Hắn ủng quá dùng sức, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy có chút đau.

“Ca… Ngươi đừng như vậy……”.

Hắn là thật sự rất đau.

“Đá chồng chất, đừng đẩy ra ta……”.

Hỗn loạn nghẹn ngào ngữ khí đột nhiên truyền vào Ngô Lỗi bên tai.

Vốn định lại lần nữa đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô Lỗi tức khắc sửng sốt, vừa mới nâng lên tay liền như vậy treo ở giữa không trung.

“Đá chồng chất……”.

Lưu hạo nhiên một lần một lần niệm này hai chữ, không biết mệt mỏi, thấm vào nào đó thống khổ cùng tuyệt vọng, ở Ngô Lỗi bên tai lặp lại vang lên.

Ngày đó buổi tối, bọn họ cùng khi còn nhỏ giống nhau, ngủ trên cùng cái giường, cái cùng điều chăn.

Gương mặt dính sát vào ở Lưu hạo nhiên ngực chỗ, Ngô Lỗi trong đầu trống rỗng.

Ngày hôm sau giữa trưa, Lưu hạo nhiên chủ động đi tìm Ngô Lỗi.

Nhà ăn người vẫn là rất nhiều, ầm ĩ thanh âm cơ hồ có thể bao phủ sở hữu.

Ngô Lỗi dùng chiếc đũa gẩy đẩy mâm cơm, như là không có gì ăn uống.

“Có phải hay không không muốn ăn cái này, bằng không ta đi điểm khác?”.

Lưu hạo nhiên sáng sớm liền chú ý tới.

Ngô Lỗi vội lắc lắc đầu: “Không cần, ta… Ta chỉ là không thế nào đói……”.

Hắn chỉ là còn không có từ đêm qua phát sinh kia sự kiện trung hoãn quá thần mà thôi.

Từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên ca ca, cư nhiên nói yêu hắn!!

Nhưng kỳ quái nhất chính là, hắn tựa hồ…… Cũng không cảm thấy chán ghét.

Ăn xong cơm trưa Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi đưa đến phòng học cửa, nhìn hắn tiến vào sau mới rời đi.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn mới vừa rồi Lưu hạo nhiên đứng yên địa phương, đại não còn có chút hỗn loạn, này cũng làm cho buổi chiều khóa hắn cơ hồ cũng chưa như thế nào nghe.

Cuối cùng một tiết khóa chuông tan học khai hỏa khi, Ngô Lỗi thậm chí cũng chưa nghe thấy, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm mặt bàn mở ra thư, đôi mắt chớp cũng không nháy mắt, trên mặt biểu tình thoạt nhìn ngốc lăng lăng.

“Tưởng cái gì đâu! Kêu ngươi vài thanh?”.

Thình lình xảy ra tiếng la làm Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ngẩng đầu.

Lý lệ đứng ở hắn trước mặt, đem trong tay sách giáo khoa lược ở trên bàn, sau đó từ bên cạnh kéo qua một cái ghế ngồi xuống, cười nói: “Nghĩ lại đây thử thời vận, còn hảo ngươi không trở về, có nói đề ta sẽ không làm, ngươi có thể giúp giúp ta sao?”.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn trước mắt kia trương cười hì hì mặt, vội cúi đầu che dấu dường như mở ra nàng sách giáo khoa: “Hảo, nào… Nào một đề!”.

Đáy mắt xẹt qua một tia ý vị thâm trường quang, Lý lệ nói: “53 trang”. Nàng dùng tay chống cằm, đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào trước mặt Ngô Lỗi.

Phòng học cửa, đang chuẩn bị kêu Ngô Lỗi về nhà Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn bên trong tình hình, một chút siết chặt nắm tay.

Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt ở Lý lệ cùng sách giáo khoa chi gian tới tới lui lui, dùng bút ở kia nói đề thượng viết cái gì, vẻ mặt của hắn là như vậy nghiêm túc, hoàn toàn không có cảm thấy được đứng ở phòng học cửa Lưu hạo nhiên, càng nhìn không thấy hắn trong mắt ám trầm.

Mà mặt cửa trước Lý lệ thoáng nhìn Ngô Lỗi phía sau kia nói chước liệt ánh mắt, cũng không biết là nghĩ đến cái gì, bỗng nhiên liền bật cười, chỉ thấy nàng chống mặt bàn chậm rãi đứng dậy, nhanh chóng ở Ngô Lỗi trên mặt hôn một cái.

Lưu hạo nhiên cả người nháy mắt cứng đờ, đáy mắt ám trầm thực mau bị phẫn nộ thay thế được, mau làm người thấy không rõ, giây tiếp theo, hắn đã dẫm lên nổi giận đùng đùng bước chân đi đến.

Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt dại ra nhìn Lý lệ tươi cười, đột nhiên đứng dậy, ghế dựa phịch một tiếng phiên đảo.

Cánh tay bỗng nhiên bị bắt lấy, hung hăng một túm, Ngô Lỗi bị bắt chuyển qua đi, Lưu hạo nhiên âm trầm không chừng mặt thu hết đáy mắt, tức khắc dọa liền đại khí cũng không dám ra. Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình đã thuyết minh hết thảy, hắn vừa rồi đều thấy. Ngô Lỗi nghĩ như vậy, mạc danh cảm thấy có chút chột dạ.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi bị hắn nhìn chằm chằm một chút cúi đầu, nhìn về phía Lý lệ khi ánh mắt đã chuyển vì lạnh băng, hắn mặt vô biểu tình nói: “Ngươi tốt nhất ly ta đệ đệ xa một chút!!”. Nói xong liền cầm Ngô Lỗi cặp sách lôi kéo hắn đi ra phòng học.

Lý lệ nhìn hai người bóng dáng, áp xuống đáy lòng mới vừa rồi bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt mà thăng ra vài phần sợ hãi, bất đắc dĩ dường như cười cười sau cũng đứng dậy rời đi, nàng giống như phát hiện cái gì khó lường sự tình.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn bị gắt gao nắm tay, sau đó nhìn phía phía trước bóng dáng.

Ca ca…… Là ở sinh khí sao?

Ngô Lỗi tức khắc dưới đáy lòng mắng chính mình một câu, như vậy rõ ràng sự còn cần đoán sao!

“Ca…… Ngươi đừng nóng giận!”. Hắn lấy hết can đảm thật cẩn thận nói.

Cố tình lấy lòng ngữ khí truyền vào Lưu hạo nhiên lỗ tai, cùng khi còn nhỏ giống nhau, chỉ cần hắn vừa giận, hoặc là không cao hứng, đá chồng chất liền sẽ dùng loại này lấy lòng ngữ khí nói với hắn lời nói, thậm chí vì làm hắn một lần nữa vui vẻ lên, một bên làm nũng một bên đem thích nhất thú bông cùng đồ ăn vặt hết thảy nhét vào hắn trong lòng ngực.

Đá chồng chất trước kia…… Rõ ràng là như vậy để ý hắn, cái loại này để ý, phảng phất chính mình chính là hắn hết thảy.

Nhưng vì cái gì hiện tại hắn lại cảm thấy bọn họ chi gian khoảng cách bị một chút kéo ra, mặc kệ là bởi vì tự thân vẫn là ngoại giới, có chỗ nào thay đổi.

Giống như từ hắn trở nên không bình thường về sau, đem hết thảy đều mở ra thuyết minh về sau, toàn bộ đều thay đổi.

Về đến nhà sau, Lưu hạo nhiên thẳng đến phòng bếp chuẩn bị cơm chiều, Ngô Lỗi đi tới cửa đứng yên, nhìn hắn vén tay áo lên bắt đầu bận rộn bóng dáng. Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu nhìn dưới mặt đất, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì. Qua nửa ngày hắn mới đi qua đi, sau đó giơ tay nắm Lưu hạo nhiên góc áo nhẹ nhàng túm túm.

Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở xắt rau tay một đốn, quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn.

“Ca…… Ngươi đừng không để ý tới ta…”. Ngô Lỗi gục xuống mặt mày, ủy khuất biểu tình, ủy khuất ngữ khí, cả người đều là ủy khuất.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhất không thể gặp Ngô Lỗi bộ dáng này, từ nhỏ chính là như vậy, chẳng sợ nhà mình đệ đệ nhăn một chút mi, hắn đều sẽ đau lòng lợi hại.

Trong lòng hỏa khí thực mau bình ổn, đơn phương sinh khí cũng theo đó hoa thương dấu chấm câu.

Lưu hạo nhiên chuyển qua đi đối mặt Ngô Lỗi, hỏi: “Ngươi thích nàng sao?”. Hắn cần thiết muốn trước rõ ràng đá chồng chất thái độ.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, đôi mắt mở to đại đại: “Ta không thích nàng, thật sự!!”. Hắn vội vàng giải thích, nhưng lại sợ Lưu hạo nhiên không tin, liên tiếp nói vài biến.

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới hoàn toàn yên lòng, cái kia nữ sinh đối hắn tạo không thành cái gì uy hiếp, nhưng chính yếu, hắn càng muốn biết Ngô Lỗi đối chính mình thái độ cùng ý tưởng.

“Đá chồng chất…… Ta yêu ngươi…”. Hắn đem ngày đó buổi tối nói qua nói lại lặp lại một lần.

Lưu hạo nhiên khẩn trương nuốt yết hầu lung: “Vậy ngươi trả lời đâu!”.

“Ta… Ta không biết……”. Ngô Lỗi không dám nhìn tới Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt, cũng không biết đến tột cùng nên như thế nào làm ra đáp lại.

Lúc này Ngô Lỗi còn không có phát giác, từ nghe được nhà mình ca ca thổ lộ kia một khắc bắt đầu cho tới bây giờ, hắn đều không có quá muốn minh xác cự tuyệt ý tưởng, thậm chí đều không có một chút ít không được tự nhiên.

Qua thật lâu Lưu hạo nhiên mới tiếp tục nói: “Kia…… Có hay không cảm thấy chán ghét…… Hoặc là ghê tởm”.

Cuối cùng hai chữ nói ra thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên tâm cũng càng ngày càng đi xuống trầm.

Cặp mắt kia lung tung ngó các địa phương, nhưng chính là không dám nhìn thẳng hắn.

“Không…… Không có”. Tuy rằng thanh âm rất nhỏ, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là nghe thấy.

Đồng tử một chút phóng đại, Lưu hạo nhiên đã vô pháp dùng ngôn ngữ tới biểu đạt chính mình đáy lòng mừng rỡ như điên, hắn đột nhiên giơ tay bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi bả vai, gương mặt kia nhanh chóng tới gần.

Ngô Lỗi bị hoảng sợ, vội trở bàn tay cái ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên môi, trừng lớn đôi mắt lắp bắp nói: “Ca ngươi… Ngươi làm gì a!!”. Cánh tay che ở hai người trung gian, đưa bọn họ khoảng cách cách ở một cái tương đối an toàn vị trí.

Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình thoạt nhìn đặc biệt vô tội: “Thân một chút cũng sẽ không thế nào?”.

Ngô Lỗi nghe vậy mặt xoát đỏ, lần này liền lời nói đều cũng không nói ra được, liền cùng tạp trụ băng từ giống nhau. Hắn còn tưởng rằng chính mình đã an toàn, nhưng lòng bàn tay ướt át cảm làm hắn đột nhiên triệt khai tay, còn không có tới kịp phản ứng đã bị để ở trên tường hôn vừa vặn.

Ngô Lỗi tức khắc trừng lớn đôi mắt, đối với nhà mình ca ca lớn mật hành vi, hắn đã hoàn toàn mất đi phản ứng, chỉ có thể nhìn gần ngay trước mắt gương mặt kia.

Trong miệng đầu lưỡi tựa như một cái kẻ xâm lược, đem không khí thổi quét không còn, bức hắn kế tiếp bại lui.

Một hôn sau khi kết thúc, Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt bởi vì thiếu Oxy mà nổi lên một tầng thủy quang, hắn mồm to thở phì phò, không tiếng động trách cứ Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn nhà mình đệ đệ đáng yêu bộ dáng, nhịn không được bật cười.

“…… Ca!!”.

Ngô Lỗi còn tưởng rằng đối phương là ở giễu cợt chính mình, lập tức hô một tiếng, trên mặt xẹt qua một tia ủy khuất.

Đối với nụ hôn này, hắn kỳ thật cũng không chán ghét, cũng không cảm thấy bài xích, nhưng bọn họ dù sao cũng là huynh đệ, cho dù không có huyết thống quan hệ, kia cũng là huynh đệ.

Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên nghe ra tới, thực mau thu cười, nhìn không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi bị chính mình hôn qua sau càng thêm thủy nhuận môi, ánh mắt một cái chớp mắt ám trầm hạ tới.

Ngô Lỗi rõ ràng thấy Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt chợt lóe mà qua dục vọng, trong lòng nhảy dựng, nháy mắt hô: “Ca…… Chúng ta chính là huynh đệ!”.

Cả người lập tức cứng đờ, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi hồi lâu: “Nhưng ngươi rõ ràng cũng thích ta”.

Ngô Lỗi biết hắn là đang nói vừa rồi cái kia hôn, bởi vì chính mình vừa rồi cũng không có đẩy ra hắn: “Ta… Ta……”. Nói năng lộn xộn đủ để chứng minh hắn có bao nhiêu hoảng loạn vô thố.

Hắn tưởng giải thích, nhưng trong đầu trống rỗng, căn bản không có biện pháp tổ chức ra ngôn ngữ.

Lưu hạo nhiên ôm chặt Ngô Lỗi, vuốt hắn mềm mại tóc ngắn: “Đá chồng chất, nếu thân ngươi người không phải ta, mà là người khác……”.

Ngô Lỗi bỗng dưng sửng sốt, thực mau phản ứng lại đây: “Đương nhiên sẽ cảm thấy chán ghét”. Sau đó lập tức im tiếng, gương mặt nóng bỏng một mảnh.

Hắn nói như vậy không phải tương đương đang nói thích ca ca thân hắn sao!!

Kỳ thật cũng có chút giống chỉ thích ca ca thân hắn ý tứ.

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt ôn nhu nhìn nhà mình đệ đệ đỏ bừng mặt, đem người lại lần nữa ôm sát.

Không quan hệ, hắn có thể chờ, chờ đến đá chồng chất cũng yêu hắn kia một ngày.

Chẳng sợ phải đợi thật lâu thật lâu.

Nắm Lưu hạo nhiên giáo phục vạt áo, Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở hậu tòa rầu rĩ không vui, trên mặt biểu tình thoạt nhìn rất là ủy khuất, từ mặt bên xem qua đi kia trương môi còn có chút sưng đỏ.

Cái trán dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau lưng dùng sức đụng phải, Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ còn có thể cảm giác được trên môi xúc cảm.

Hắn buổi sáng vốn dĩ ngủ hảo hảo mà còn không có tỉnh, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy cả người thở không nổi, mở mắt ra vừa thấy, Lưu hạo nhiên chính đè ở trên người hôn chính mình môi, một khuôn mặt nháy mắt trở nên nóng bỏng, trực tiếp đẩy ra trên người người ngồi dậy.

Cảm nhận được phía sau lưng một chút một chút va chạm lực đạo, Lưu hạo nhiên đáy mắt sủng nịch càng thêm mãnh liệt.

Tới rồi trường học, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng thường lui tới giống nhau đưa Ngô Lỗi vào phòng học mới rời đi, Ngô Lỗi ở tiến phòng học trước còn trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, như là ở lên án hôm nay buổi sáng sự. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn cặp kia không có chút nào uy hiếp lực đôi mắt, cười sờ sờ đầu của hắn.

Đi học thời điểm Ngô Lỗi còn đang suy nghĩ cái kia hôn, gương mặt thiêu lợi hại, cái trán ở mặt bàn đụng phải vài hạ ý đồ ném rớt những cái đó hình ảnh, nhưng đều không có gì dùng, giảng khóa hắn một chữ cũng chưa nghe đi vào.

Giữa trưa ở nhà ăn ăn cơm thời điểm Ngô Lỗi cũng là vẫn luôn nghẹn hờn dỗi không nói lời nào, mà đối diện Lưu hạo nhiên lại là một bên ăn một bên cố nén ý cười, khó được không có lại chủ động đi trêu đùa nhà mình đệ đệ, rốt cuộc con thỏ nóng nảy còn sẽ cắn người!

Ngô Lỗi dùng cái muỗng khảy bàn ăn cơm, hai má tắc căng phồng mà tựa như chỉ hamster.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn loại này rõ ràng mang theo khó chịu ăn pháp, vốn dĩ đã quyết định hảo không hề đi trêu chọc nhà mình đệ đệ, nhưng khả năng thật sự là nhịn không được, dùng ngón tay chọc chọc một bên phồng lên gương mặt, rốt cuộc lớn tiếng bật cười.

Hắn tiếng cười to dẫn bên cạnh vài người cũng nhìn qua, thấy Ngô Lỗi như là hamster độn thực giống nhau quai hàm, bất quá bọn họ còn tính tương đối hàm súc, cũng không có làm trò Ngô Lỗi mặt, mà là quay lại đi trộm mà cười.

Ngô Lỗi trừng mắt nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái, chỉ là phồng lên mặt thấy thế nào như thế nào đáng yêu, nếu không phải trong miệng đã nhét đầy không thể há mồm, hắn đã sớm cắn ngón tay kia phát tiết chính mình tức giận.

Lưu hạo nhiên vội đứng dậy lấy mua thủy vì lấy cớ trộm lưu, một là sợ Ngô Lỗi nghẹn đến, nhị là sợ chính mình “Khó giữ được cái mạng nhỏ này”.

Lao lực nuốt xuống trong miệng cơm, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy đặc biệt buồn bực, vì cái gì hắn tổng cảm giác nhà mình ca ca so trước kia càng thích khi dễ hắn.

Buổi chiều tan học sau, Ngô Lỗi đứng ở cổng trường khẩu chờ hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên vừa rồi gửi tin tức nói là bọn họ chủ nhiệm lớp tìm hắn có việc, khả năng muốn muộn điểm mới có thể ra tới.

【 ta đây ở trường học cửa chờ ngươi 】

Nhìn hồi lại đây tin tức, Lưu hạo nhiên khóe miệng ngăn không được giơ lên, cái loại cảm giác này tựa như một hơi ăn vài viên đường, chỉnh trái tim đều là ngọt.

【 vậy ngươi chờ ta, đừng tùy tiện chạy loạn 】

Hắn nhanh chóng trở về một câu, sau đó vác bao đi ra phòng học.

Ngô Lỗi trừng lớn đôi mắt nhìn phát lại đây tin tức, càng thêm buồn bực táo bạo, hắn lại không phải tiểu hài tử, cái gì kêu đừng chạy loạn a!

Lúc này trong trường học người đều đã đi không sai biệt lắm, Ngô Lỗi tiếp tục cõng bao kiên nhẫn chờ.

“Uy!!”.

Bỗng nhiên có người từ phía sau chụp một chút bờ vai của hắn, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên quay đầu lại, có chút kinh ngạc hỏi: “Ngươi còn không có trở về?”.

Lý lệ cười cười: “Ngươi không cũng không trở về sao!”. Nàng là có việc trì hoãn mới như vậy muộn, ai ngờ đến còn không có ra cổng trường, thật xa liền thấy Ngô Lỗi đứng ở này, nghĩ lại đây chào hỏi một cái.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn về phía giáo nội: “Ta đang đợi ca ca ta, bọn họ chủ nhiệm lớp tìm hắn có việc, nói là một lát liền ra tới”.

Lý lệ ngẩn người, vẻ mặt nghi hoặc: “Ngươi ca chủ nhiệm lớp là chúng ta giáo viên tiếng Anh, mới vừa tan học liền đi rồi a?”.

Bắt lấy móc treo thủ nhất khẩn, Ngô Lỗi mở to hai mắt nhìn nàng, môi giật giật như là muốn nói gì, nhưng cuối cùng cái gì cũng chưa nói ra tới.

Lý lệ nhạy bén phát giác Ngô Lỗi bộ dáng có chút kỳ quái, vội cười dời đi đề tài: “Cũng nói không chừng là ta nhớ lầm, đi trước lạp!”.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lý lệ dần dần đi xa bóng dáng, trên mặt biểu tình lâm vào trầm tư.

Có lẽ…… Thật là nàng nhớ lầm!

Ở trong lòng an ủi chính mình, Ngô Lỗi nhấp môi tiếp tục đứng ở cổng trường khẩu chờ.

WeChat nhắc nhở âm đột nhiên vang lên, Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng cúi đầu xem di động.

【 ta ra tới 】

Là Lưu hạo nhiên phát lại đây tin tức.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn kia bốn chữ tức khắc liền thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, lập tức quay đầu nhìn về phía giáo nội, trên mặt biểu tình lại một cái chớp mắt đọng lại.

Cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau ra tới còn có một người nữ sinh, đang cùng hắn song song đi tới, không ngừng cùng hắn nói chuyện, thoạt nhìn còn rất xinh đẹp.

Lưu hạo nhiên vác bao hướng cổng trường khẩu đi, nhưng trên mặt biểu tình rõ ràng không thế nào hảo. Nửa giờ trước hắn xác thật đi văn phòng, nhưng đẩy môn liền chủ nhiệm lớp bóng dáng cũng chưa nhìn đến, ngược lại thấy được cùng lớp chu tinh, hắn lúc ấy liền sửng sốt, chu tinh thấy hắn sau làm hắn tiên tiến tới, giải thích nói chủ nhiệm lớp lâm thời có việc đi về trước, làm cho bọn họ hai cái lưu lại hỗ trợ đem học sinh hồ sơ một lần nữa sửa sang lại một lần.

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa nhìn thấy cổng trường khẩu Ngô Lỗi lập tức nhanh hơn bước chân chạy tới, cười liền hai viên răng nanh đều có thể thấy: “Đá chồng chất……”. Mới vừa đi đến Ngô Lỗi trước mặt liền phải đi nắm hắn tay.

Ngô Lỗi bắt tay sau này một tàng, né tránh.

Vươn tay một đốn, Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt cười dần dần không có, nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi không quá thích hợp biểu tình, trầm mặc vài giây sau hỏi: “Làm sao vậy?”.

Ngô Lỗi lắc lắc đầu: “Không có việc gì!”.

Lời này có lẽ gác người khác sẽ tin, nhưng hai người từ nhỏ liền sinh hoạt ở bên nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên đối Ngô Lỗi tính cách cùng tính tình càng là so với hắn bản nhân còn muốn hiểu biết, Ngô Lỗi có hay không nói dối hắn liếc mắt một cái là có thể nhìn ra tới, nhưng hắn không có nói toạc.

Bên cạnh chu tinh vẻ mặt tò mò đánh giá Ngô Lỗi, sau đó vươn tay cười nói: “Ngươi chính là Ngô Lỗi đi! Ta kêu chu tinh, cùng ngươi ca cùng lớp”.

Ngô Lỗi nhấp môi, tuy rằng trong lòng có chút biệt nữu, nhưng xuất phát từ lễ phép vẫn là nắm tay.

Chỉ là không đợi bắt tay buông ra, chu tinh bỗng nhiên nắm chặt hắn tay lôi kéo, ở bên tai hắn lặng lẽ nói câu: “Cũng có thể sẽ là ca ca ngươi tương lai bạn gái nga!”. Nói xong liền buông ra tay lui về phía sau hai bước.

Ngô Lỗi bỗng dưng cứng đờ, trong đầu phảng phất có cái gì ầm ầm nổ vang, tùy theo mà đến chính là đáy lòng buồn đau đớn.

Lưu hạo nhiên đương nhiên không có nghe thấy bọn họ chi gian nói gì đó, nhưng nhìn đến đối phương ly Ngô Lỗi như vậy gần sắc mặt tức khắc thay đổi, bắt lấy hắn tay kéo đến chính mình trước mặt ly chu tinh xa chút.

Tay phải đẩy xe đạp, tay trái nắm Ngô Lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên từ đầu tới đuôi đều không có để ý tới quá chu tinh.

Ngồi ở hậu tòa, Ngô Lỗi ôm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên ba lô cúi đầu không hé răng.

“Đá chồng chất……”. Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên hô hắn một tiếng, không ai ứng, còn cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, nghĩ hắn có phải hay không còn bởi vì ban ngày sự tình ở giận dỗi.

Chờ về đến nhà, Ngô Lỗi đem hắn bao ném ở trên sô pha thẳng đến phòng, đang ở đóng cửa Lưu hạo nhiên không hiểu ra sao, vội đi theo đi vào đi.

“Đá chồng chất!”.

Ngô Lỗi đem thư lấy ra tới đặt ở trên bàn sách, kéo ra ghế dựa ngồi xuống, mở ra thư đem đầu áp rất thấp, không nói lời nào cũng không để ý tới hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên thấy hô vài thanh Ngô Lỗi đều không để ý tới hắn, mày càng ninh càng chặt, nhìn ở ánh đèn hạ nổi lên một tầng sáng ngời vầng sáng tóc ngắn, đáy lòng đột nhiên không thể hiểu được nảy lên một trận đau đớn.

Giây tiếp theo, hắn đột nhiên rút ra kia quyển sách hung hăng ném xuống đất, không có thấy mặt trên bị vựng nhiễm ra vài vòng dấu vết.

Bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi cánh tay dùng sức túm lên mặt triều chính mình, Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn trên má nước mắt hoảng sợ, đáy lòng đau trong khoảnh khắc bị tách ra, chỉ còn lại có hoảng loạn.

Đáy lòng căng thẳng, Lưu hạo nhiên luống cuống tay chân giúp Ngô Lỗi lau nước mắt: “Như thế nào khóc?”.

Kỳ thật hắn trong lòng loáng thoáng có thể đoán được Ngô Lỗi tại sao lại như vậy, nhưng lại không dám xác định.

Dùng mu bàn tay xoa đôi mắt, Ngô Lỗi khóc đặc biệt ủy khuất, rốt cuộc đem dọc theo đường đi khó chịu đều phát tiết ra tới: “Nàng nói…… Nàng về sau… Sẽ là ngươi bạn gái”.

Hắn không biết chính mình rốt cuộc là làm sao vậy, nhưng từ nghe được câu nói kia sau liền cảm thấy trong lòng đặc biệt khó chịu, khó chịu liền lời nói đều không nghĩ nói.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm cặp kia bị nước mắt tẩm ướt mà có vẻ càng thêm tinh lượng đôi mắt, không cấm nuốt nuốt khô khốc yết hầu, mang theo nào đó không xác định tính, đã mở miệng: “Đá chồng chất…… Ngươi là… Ở ghen sao?”.

Tràn đầy nước mắt đôi mắt chậm rãi trợn to, Ngô Lỗi biểu tình cũng ở một cái chớp mắt trở nên vô thố lên.

Ghen?!

Hắn ở ghen sao?

Trầm mặc không thể nghi ngờ đã thế hắn thuyết minh, còn có những cái đó nước mắt.

Bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi bả vai, Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu hôn lên kia trương môi, tính cả những cái đó nước mắt cùng nhau hàm tiến trong miệng.

Nụ hôn này là hàm sáp, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên khó có thể ức chế chính mình kích động cảm xúc, không ai biết hắn đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu cao hứng.

Ngô Lỗi gương mặt nháy mắt hồng thấu, đáy lòng chua xót cũng dần dần biến mất không thấy.

Ôm chặt Ngô Lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên đem mặt vùi vào hắn bên gáy: “Đá chồng chất, ta chỉ ái ngươi một người”.

Hắn vẫn luôn cho rằng chính mình sẽ chờ thật lâu, có lẽ là một năm, lại có lẽ là hai năm, còn có thể là càng dài thời gian.

Mà hiện tại, đôi tay kia rốt cuộc cũng lần đầu tiên ôm lấy hắn.

Chờ hai người tách ra thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên cười giúp Ngô Lỗi lau dư lại nước mắt, sau đó lại một lần hôn lên hắn môi. Lúc này đây, Ngô Lỗi không có lại đẩy ra hắn, mà là ôm lấy hắn eo trúc trắc làm ra đáp lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên cảm giác được, vì thế nụ hôn này trở nên càng thêm nhiệt liệt.

Ngày đó buổi tối bọn họ ôm nhau nằm ở trên giường, đem lẫn nhau ôm thực khẩn, phảng phất buông lỏng tay đối phương liền sẽ biến mất giống nhau.

Cằm chống đỉnh đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên nghe ngực vững vàng tiếng hít thở, cũng nhắm mắt lại.

Loang lổ quang ảnh chiếu vào phòng, vì trên giường hai người lung thượng một tầng nhàn nhạt ánh địa quang.

Lưu hạo nhiên mở mắt ra, liếc mắt một cái liền thấy gần trong gang tấc gương mặt kia, thò lại gần hôn một cái, sau đó tay chân nhẹ nhàng rời giường. Nhưng hắn mới vừa vừa động Ngô Lỗi liền mở mắt, cánh tay còn ôm cổ hắn, hai người mặt ly rất gần, gần đều có thể nhìn đến lẫn nhau trong ánh mắt chính mình ảnh ngược.

Thời gian phảng phất tại đây một khắc yên lặng, bọn họ nhìn đối phương hồi lâu, bỗng nhiên không hẹn mà cùng bật cười, chung quanh không khí đều bị ôn nhu bao trùm.

Rửa mặt xong sau Lưu hạo nhiên vào phòng bếp chuẩn bị làm cơm trưa, Ngô Lỗi ôm ôm gối ngồi ở trên sô pha, cầm điều khiển từ xa xem TV.

Trong phòng bếp bận rộn thanh âm như vậy chân thật, trong TV thanh âm cũng là như vậy chân thật, này đó đều làm Ngô Lỗi cười càng thêm vui vẻ.

Trên bàn cơm, Lưu hạo nhiên cười cấp Ngô Lỗi gắp đồ ăn, cùng từ trước giống nhau ở chung phương thức, thoạt nhìn cái gì đều không có thay đổi.

“Cơm nước xong muốn hay không đi ra ngoài!”.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên nhìn về phía hắn, trên mặt tươi cười căn bản tàng không được: “Đi đâu?”.

“Ngươi muốn đi nào?”. Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi.

Chiếc đũa đỉnh chống hàm dưới, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ nghĩ nói: “Giống như cũng không có gì muốn đi địa phương!”.

Lưu hạo nhiên tức khắc bị chọc cười: “Vậy ăn cơm trước, ăn xong lại nói”.

Hai người đã thật lâu không có như vậy ngồi ở cùng nhau hảo hảo nói chuyện qua, trò chuyện qua, trên bàn cơm thường thường truyền đến tiếng cười.

Cơm nước xong sau Ngô Lỗi nói muốn giúp đỡ hắn cùng nhau rửa chén, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn vén tay áo lên bắt tay vói vào trong ao không ngừng quấy bọt biển, dở khóc dở cười nói: “Ngô Lỗi đồng học, ngươi xác định ngươi đã thành niên sao?”.

Ngô Lỗi vừa nghe không cao hứng, ninh mi phản bác nói: “Đương nhiên!”.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghẹn cười không hề nói cái gì.

Không có biện pháp, đều là hắn sủng, lại còn có đến tiếp tục sủng đi xuống.

Cuối cùng bọn họ vẫn là không có thể đi ra ngoài, nhìn nằm ở chính mình trên người chơi di động Ngô Lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên khảy tóc của hắn, cười vẻ mặt sủng nịch.

Này có lẽ…… Chính là hắn duy nhất muốn đi!

Đang muốn nhập thần, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ngồi dậy đem điện thoại bình đối với hắn: “Ca, người này mắng ta”. Gương mặt kia thoạt nhìn ủy khuất cực kỳ.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩn người, tiếp nhận di động vừa thấy, không nín được bật cười, nguyên lai là chơi trò chơi chơi quá đồ ăn bị đối phương mắng.

“Không có việc gì, ca cho ngươi báo thù!”. Sờ sờ Ngô Lỗi đầu tóc, Lưu hạo nhiên lại khai một ván.

Ngô Lỗi ở bên cạnh nhìn, trong lòng còn có chút khí.

Một lát sau, nhìn di động thượng đại đại thắng lợi hai chữ, Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng đoạt lấy di động mở ra WeChat, click mở trong đó một cái bạn tốt ấn hạ giọng nói liền kêu: “Ngươi nha thấy không có, ta ca xong ngược ngươi chính là không nói chơi, ngươi cái thái kê”. Mắng xong sau tựa hồ còn cảm thấy không dậy nổi kính, lại đã phát vài câu mới tiêu khí.

Lưu hạo nhiên trợn tròn mắt thấy nhà mình đệ đệ, thời gian rất lâu đều không có nói chuyện.

Đem điện thoại một ném, Ngô Lỗi ôm gối dựa lại nằm hồi nhà mình ca ca trên đùi, phồng lên quai hàm mặt triều TV.

Lưu hạo nhiên tức khắc che lại mặt cười đề không thượng khí, nhà hắn đá chồng chất như thế nào như vậy đáng yêu.

Một buổi trưa thời gian liền ở trên sô pha tiêu ma xong rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên tắt đi TV vặn vẹo có chút toan cổ, trên tường đồng hồ chỉ hướng buổi tối 7 giờ, thiên cũng đã đen.

Tay xuyên qua nằm ở chính mình trên đùi người sau cổ, Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng đem ngủ Ngô Lỗi dịch đến trên sô pha, sau đó đi đến phòng bếp chuẩn bị làm cơm chiều.

Ngô Lỗi là bị phiêu ra mùi hương đánh thức, hắn xoa đôi mắt ngồi dậy, quả nhiên thấy trong phòng bếp bóng dáng.

“Ca……”. Bởi vì vừa mới tỉnh ngủ, Ngô Lỗi nói chuyện khi còn có dày đặc giọng mũi.

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu nhìn về phía phía sau, Ngô Lỗi không biết khi nào vào, hắn đang muốn mở miệng, chuông cửa lại đột nhiên vang lên.

“Ta đi khai!”.

Ngô Lỗi vội nói một câu từ phòng bếp đi ra ngoài, hắn chạy đến cửa đem khóa mở ra.

Nắm then cửa tay bỗng dưng siết chặt, Ngô Lỗi trên mặt biểu tình dần dần đọng lại, nhìn ngoài cửa chu tinh.

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa vặn bưng mâm từ phòng bếp ra tới, thấy đứng ở cửa chu tinh, hắn nhanh chóng buông mâm đi qua đi, dắt quá Ngô Lỗi tay cầm ở lòng bàn tay, đem người hướng phía sau vùng.

“Ngươi như thế nào biết nhà ta địa chỉ?”.

Lưu hạo nhiên trầm khuôn mặt, đáy mắt xẹt qua một tia không kiên nhẫn, chu tinh ở trong trường học liền luôn là tìm cơ hội cùng hắn nói chuyện, ở chính mình trước mặt đảo quanh, hơn nữa vẫn là ở đã minh xác chính mình thái độ tiếp theo thẳng lì lợm la liếm, này liền không chỉ có là chán ghét, mà là phản cảm.

Chu tinh cười thực tự nhiên, thật giống như Lưu hạo nhiên chưa từng có cự tuyệt quá nàng giống nhau: “Ngươi đã quên ngày đó chủ nhiệm lớp làm hai ta sửa sang lại hồ sơ sự, ta cũng là trong lúc vô ý thấy”.

Cầm tay đột nhiên giật giật tựa hồ muốn tránh thoát, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên tăng thêm lực đạo, nhìn chu tinh ngữ khí cực kỳ không kiên nhẫn: “Ngươi như vậy có ý tứ sao? Ta nói ta không thích ngươi”.

Nghe thế câu chu tinh ngược lại cười càng vui vẻ: “Bằng không ngươi cùng ta ra tới, chúng ta đi bên ngoài nói a!”.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chuyện này đến nhân lúc còn sớm giải quyết, bằng không hắn không thoải mái, đá chồng chất càng khó chịu, hắn nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là buông ra cái tay kia, đi ra ngoài phía trước sờ sờ tóc của hắn: “Ta lập tức liền trở về”.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn kia hai cái thân ảnh đi xa, xoang mũi nảy lên một cổ chua xót, tầm mắt cũng thực mau trở nên mơ hồ.

To như vậy trong phòng yên tĩnh có chút đáng sợ, cái gì đều nghe không thấy, Lưu hạo nhiên bất quá mới rời đi ngắn ngủn vài phút, hắn cũng đã cảm thấy cô độc.

Buông ra bắt lấy khoá cửa tay, Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng chạy đến cửa, hắn quang chân liền dép lê cũng chưa tới kịp xuyên, đứng ở trên đường phố nhìn càng lúc càng xa bóng dáng, siết chặt đôi tay rốt cuộc rốt cuộc nhịn không được, mang theo khóc nức nở hô to: “Ca… Ngươi đừng đi……”.

Ngươi đừng đi.

Đừng làm cho ta một người.

Ta không nghĩ một người.

Còn chưa đi ra rất xa Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được tiếng la lập tức xoay người, sáng ngời ánh đèn hạ, cặp kia tràn đầy nước mắt trong ánh mắt có đau thương, ngực cứng lại, cất bước liền trở về chạy.

Chu tinh duỗi tay làm ra một cái muốn bắt lấy hắn động tác, lại chỉ là phí công, nàng nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh chóng chạy về đi, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên vừa nói ta không đi, một bên giúp Ngô Lỗi mạt nước mắt. Mặc dù chỉ có thể thấy bóng dáng cùng động tác, nhưng cái loại này sủng nịch cùng ôn nhu lại là nùng liệt đến lệnh nhân tâm kinh, hoàn toàn không giống như là ca ca đối đệ đệ cảm tình.

Chu tinh đột nhiên trừng lớn đôi mắt nhìn cách đó không xa kia hai người, một cái khó có thể tin phỏng đoán dưới đáy lòng xẹt qua.

Lưu hạo nhiên phủng Ngô Lỗi mặt đem mặt trên nước mắt toàn bộ lau, sau đó nắm hắn tay trở về đi, hoàn toàn quên mất chu tinh còn đứng ở đàng kia.

Buổi tối hai người ngủ ở trên một cái giường, Ngô Lỗi gắt gao ôm Lưu hạo nhiên cổ như thế nào cũng không chịu buông tay. Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ nằm ở ngực đầu, trong lòng giống ăn mật giống nhau.

Cả người cuộn tròn hướng ấm áp trong ngực toản, Ngô Lỗi muộn thanh hô: “Ca……”.

Lưu hạo nhiên lên tiếng: “Ân!”.

“Ngươi đã nói… Chỉ yêu ta một người”. Ngô Lỗi phồng lên quai hàm, dựa vào càng thêm gần.

Ôm chặt trong lòng ngực người, Lưu hạo nhiên hôn hôn hắn cái trán không nói gì thêm, nhưng cái này hành động đã thắng qua sở hữu ngôn ngữ.

Gần nhất trong trường học không khí tựa hồ có chút không quá thích hợp, Ngô Lỗi tổng cảm giác trong ban đồng học xem hắn ánh mắt rất kỳ quái, cho dù là đi nhà ăn ăn cơm cũng cảm thấy đặc biệt không được tự nhiên, lão cảm thấy có người đang xem hắn.

Ngay từ đầu hai người còn chưa thế nào để ý, nhưng theo loại cảm giác này càng ngày càng cường liệt, bọn họ không còn có biện pháp bỏ qua.

Thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên bị gọi vào dạy dỗ chỗ hỏi chuyện, hắn mới biết được này đến tột cùng là chuyện như thế nào, trong trường học gần nhất tất cả đều là về hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi đồn đãi vớ vẩn, cơ hồ đều truyền khắp.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi cùng ngươi đệ đệ đến tột cùng là chuyện như thế nào?”. Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục ngữ khí nghiêm khắc chất vấn, Lưu hạo nhiên cả người bỗng dưng run lên, hắn đi ra dạy dỗ chỗ thời điểm gặp phải nghênh diện mà đến chu tinh, ánh mắt tức khắc trở nên âm trầm.

“Ngươi cảm thấy như vậy có ý tứ sao!”. Lưu hạo nhiên bước đi qua đi ngăn trở chu tinh đường đi, nắm tay niết khanh khách rung động, từ kẽ răng cắn ra như vậy một câu.

Chu tinh vẻ mặt mạc danh, nhìn hắn cười nói: “Ngươi nói cái gì đâu!”.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới vừa rồi đang dạy dỗ chỗ nghe được những lời này đó, còn có trường học gần nhất đồn đãi, lửa giận dưới đáy lòng đấu đá lung tung tìm không thấy phát tiết xuất khẩu.

Giữa trưa ăn cơm thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên lãnh Ngô Lỗi oa ở sân thể dục, vừa ăn cơm vừa nói chuyện, rất nhiều lần muốn nói lại thôi muốn hỏi Ngô Lỗi có hay không nghe được cái gì kỳ quái đồn đãi, nhưng mỗi lần lời nói đến bên miệng liền nhịn xuống.

Nhìn Ngô Lỗi ăn rất thơm bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên lộ ra hôm nay tới nay cái thứ nhất mỉm cười, hắn giơ tay giúp Ngô Lỗi lấy rớt khóe miệng hạt cơm, Ngô Lỗi cắn chiếc đũa nhìn hắn cười thực ngọt.

Tính, có một số việc hắn một người tới gánh vác là được, vô luận thế nào, hắn đều sẽ không làm đá chồng chất đã chịu bất luận cái gì thương tổn.

Nhưng cuối cùng Ngô Lỗi vẫn là đã biết, đương hắn bị tưới xuống dưới nước lạnh bát vừa vặn thời điểm, trên tóc thủy từng giọt chảy xuống gương mặt, Ngô Lỗi nhìn chằm chằm mặt đất bởi vì rét lạnh mà toàn thân phát run.

Cùng lớp trương khác chạy tới, cười nói: “Thực xin lỗi thực xin lỗi, ta vốn là tưởng chỉnh người khác, không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ đột nhiên tiến vào”. Tuy rằng trong miệng nói thực xin lỗi, nhưng trong mắt lại là tràn đầy vui sướng khi người gặp họa.

Khóe miệng xả ra một tia cười, Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi ngẩng đầu: “Không có việc gì!”. Chỉ nói hai chữ liền trở lại chính mình chỗ ngồi ngồi xuống.

Bên cạnh cửa sổ mở ra, gió lạnh hô hô thổi vào tới, Ngô Lỗi mới vừa bị bát một thân thủy lại không có mặt khác quần áo có thể đổi, chỉ có thể cúi đầu chịu đựng.

Cùng bình thường giống nhau lấy ra thư xem, tay phải nắm bút, tay trái mở ra sách vở ngăn trở mọi người, đem chính mình ngăn cách ở một phương nho nhỏ trong thế giới.

Ngô Lỗi trong đầu nhất biến biến hồi phóng vừa rồi tiến vào phía trước nghe được những cái đó, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng giống như phá một cái động, gió lạnh một cái kính hướng trong toản, từ trong ra ngoài lãnh, lãnh phát đau.

Hốc mắt dần dần đỏ, thư thượng tự cũng càng ngày càng mơ hồ, chỉ có thể nghe thấy nước mắt nhỏ giọt ở mặt trên nhỏ bé thanh âm.

Cuối cùng một tiết khóa chuông tan học thanh khai hỏa khi, Ngô Lỗi chậm rì rì thu thập đồ vật, môi thoạt nhìn có chút trắng bệch.

“Ngô Lỗi…… Ngươi cùng ngươi ca sự, thiệt hay giả a?”.

Trang thư tay một đốn, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ngẩng đầu.

Trương khác cười ý vị thâm trường, ánh mắt rõ ràng có chứa nào đó làm người không thoải mái ác ý.

Trong trường học người chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ, còn có những cái đó lời đồn, những cái đó ánh mắt, hết thảy đều giống một cây đao tử chui vào ngực.

“Có người đánh nhau……”. Phòng học ngoại đột nhiên truyền đến hô to thanh.

Ngô Lỗi ngay từ đầu còn ngẩn người, đột nhiên như là nghĩ tới cái gì, liền bao cũng không lấy liền lao ra phòng học.

Quả nhiên, cái kia cùng người khác đánh nhau người chính là Lưu hạo nhiên.

Má phải xương gò má đã thanh, khóe miệng cũng phá da, nhưng cùng hắn đánh nhau người kia cũng hảo không đến chạy đi đâu.

“Ngươi mẹ nó có bệnh đi!”. Đối phương mắng.

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt trầm xuống, ngữ khí che dấu tức giận: “Là nam nhân liền rõ ràng đánh một trận, sẽ chỉ ở sau lưng phóng bắn lén nạo loại”.

Hắn vốn là tới đón Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau về nhà, vừa đến phòng học cửa liền nghe thấy vài người đang nói chuyện, nói đều là về trong trường học đồn đãi sự,

“Ngày thường nhìn như vậy ngoan ngoãn, không nghĩ tới…… Là cái câu dẫn chính mình ca ca đồng tính luyến ái”.

“Tri nhân tri diện bất tri tâm, bụng người cách một lớp da a!”.

Vài người nói xong liền bắt đầu cười to, những cái đó thanh âm chói tai khó nghe.

Đại não còn không có hoàn toàn tiêu hóa những lời này, Lưu hạo nhiên đã tiến lên một quyền đánh đi lên.

Những người khác nhìn hai người xé đánh, ai cũng không dám đi lên cản.

“Chúng ta nhưng không chỉ tên nói họ, ngươi như thế nào biết nói chính là ngươi đệ đệ!”.

Người bên cạnh đều nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, thực mau, phòng học cửa người càng ngày càng nhiều, có ở khe khẽ nói nhỏ, có nhìn hắn ở cười trộm.

Kia trong nháy mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên toàn thân lạnh băng, ngay cả tâm đều cơ hồ kết thành băng, cứng đờ không thể nhúc nhích, bên tai châm chọc cùng vui cười càng ngày càng rõ ràng, giống một trương võng đem hắn chặt chẽ vây khốn.

Nhìn bị mọi người vây quanh Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô Lỗi xoang mũi toan, liền phải tiến lên, cánh tay đột nhiên bị người bắt lấy, hắn đột nhiên quay đầu lại.

Lý lệ cũng không biết là từ đâu vụt ra tới, bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi cánh tay, nhìn trong đám người nào đó thân ảnh, rất lớn thanh cười nói: “Chu tinh, ngươi cũng không thể bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên cự tuyệt ngươi rất nhiều lần, liền nghĩ ra loại này biện pháp tới bôi nhọ hắn cùng hắn đệ đệ đi!”.

“Trước kia ở trường học ngươi liền đặc biệt thích bôi nhọ người khác, còn làm hại nhân gia chịu không nổi lời đồn đãi chuyển giáo, ngươi lại cùng giống như người không có việc gì làm theo nên thế nào còn thế nào, ỷ vào chính mình trong nhà có tiền muốn làm gì thì làm, cảm thấy cái gì thứ tốt đều nên là ngươi……”.

Ngô Lỗi có thể cảm giác được ôm chính mình cánh tay tay bỗng dưng nắm thật chặt.

“Bất quá ta đảo khá tò mò, trương khác cùng ngươi không thân chẳng quen, lại không ở một cái ban, như thế nào liền đáp ứng giúp ngươi tản lời đồn đâu? Chẳng lẽ…… Hai người các ngươi……”.

Ánh mắt qua lại ở hai người trên người liếc, người bên cạnh sao có thể xem không hiểu, lời vừa ra khỏi miệng tất cả mọi người nhìn về phía chu tinh, đem trong mắt hoài nghi đều chuyển dời đến trên người nàng.

Chu tinh nhìn kia từng đôi đôi mắt, sắc mặt bỗng nhiên liền thay đổi, không cấm lui về phía sau vài bước, thoạt nhìn đặc biệt hoảng loạn: “Ta… Ta… Ngươi nói bậy gì đó!!”.

Nàng cũng không biết cái này đột nhiên toát ra tới nữ sinh là ai, nhưng lúc này nàng xác thật luống cuống, nàng lúc ấy xác thật là cho trương khác một ít tiền, làm hắn hỗ trợ nơi nơi tản lời đồn đãi, nghĩ đem sự tình nháo đại.

Mọi người thấy nàng liền lời nói đều nói không rõ, vốn dĩ hoài nghi liền biến thành tin vài phần, nhìn về phía chu tinh ánh mắt đều đã xảy ra biến hóa.

Chu tinh từ nhỏ nuông chiều từ bé, chung quanh bằng hữu cái nào không phải vây quanh nàng chuyển, chợt vừa nhìn thấy những người khác đều dùng loại này ánh mắt xem nàng, tức khắc khẩn trương lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi, ánh mắt cứng lại nháy mắt tiến lên, Ngô Lỗi trên người quần áo đã ướt đẫm, trên trán đầu tóc còn nhỏ nước, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên siết chặt nắm tay: “Ai làm!”. Đè thấp thanh tuyến chịu đựng tức giận.

Ngô Lỗi lãnh phát run, nhìn trước mắt Lưu hạo nhiên lắc lắc đầu, quang cười không nói lời nào.

“Là trương khác, hắn đem thủy đặt ở trên cửa……”. Không biết là ai hô một câu, mặt khác lớp người vừa nghe tức khắc đều nhìn về phía trương khác, trong mắt đều có chứa khiển trách.

Lời đồn đãi về lời đồn đãi, nhưng như vậy khi dễ người liền có chút quá phận.

Lưu hạo nhiên nắm chặt nắm tay liền phải tiến lên động thủ, bị Ngô Lỗi bắt lấy, trên mặt tươi cười còn cùng từ trước giống nhau: “Ca, chúng ta bất hòa nhân tra chấp nhặt, ta nếu là lại không đem này thân quần áo thay thế chỉ sợ cũng muốn bị cảm……”. Kia trương đáng yêu gương mặt tươi cười, lần đầu tiên làm Lưu hạo nhiên xem xoang mũi lên men.

Cởi giáo phục cấp Ngô Lỗi đắp lên, Lưu hạo nhiên nắm hắn tay đi bước một đi ra đám người, trên đường trở về, Ngô Lỗi đem cái trán dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau lưng, vẫn luôn không nói gì.

Buổi tối Lưu hạo nhiên gắt gao ôm trong lòng ngực người, nghe vững vàng tiếng hít thở, rốt cuộc không thể không thừa nhận, chính mình có đôi khi…… Căn bản không có biện pháp bảo hộ hắn.

“Ca, ta không có việc gì…… Thật sự!”. Ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực cọ cọ đầu mao, Ngô Lỗi muộn thanh nói, hắn liền sợ Lưu hạo nhiên để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt một cái kính ở trong lòng tự trách.

Lưu hạo nhiên giơ tay vuốt ve Ngô Lỗi mềm mại đầu tóc, hắn sao có thể không biết nhà mình đệ đệ suy nghĩ cái gì, bên môi gợi lên cười, gắt gao ôm trong lòng ngực người.

Trải qua chuyện này, trong trường học lời đồn cũng tự sụp đổ, không bao lâu chu tinh đã bị bách xoay giáo, bên người nàng bằng hữu biết là nàng tản lời đồn sau liền không hề cùng nàng lui tới, mà nàng sở dĩ chuyển giáo là bởi vì bị toàn bộ lớp cô lập, trương khác bị nhớ lớn hơn, như cũ lưu tại trường học.

“Uy! Ta nói các ngươi hai huynh đệ rốt cuộc ở biệt nữu cái gì a? Nếu không phải ta các ngươi liền xong rồi biết không!”. Lý lệ chống cằm tới tới lui lui đánh giá hai người, một cái đọc sách một cái làm bài, đưa lưng về phía bối ai cũng không có lý ai.

Nhưng mặc dù là như vậy, nàng như thế nào vẫn là có một loại chính mình thành thật lớn bóng đèn cảm giác, vẫn là hai ngàn ngói cái loại này.

Nắm bút tay một đốn, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thư thượng đề không nói lời nào. Mà Ngô Lỗi cũng là vùi đầu đọc sách, an an tĩnh tĩnh mà bảo trì trầm mặc.

Hướng trong miệng tắc viên quả nho, Lý lệ càng thêm bất đắc dĩ nhìn hai người, tầm mắt dịch đến Ngô Lỗi trên người, liền hạt cũng chưa phun liền chỉnh viên nuốt xuống đi, sau đó hô to một câu: “Đá chồng chất ngươi như thế nào khóc!!”.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía nàng, còn không có minh bạch nàng vì cái gì nói như vậy, cằm đột nhiên bị một cổ lực đạo dùng sức vặn qua đi.

Cặp mắt kia toàn thân lo lắng cùng đau lòng, Ngô Lỗi ngơ ngác mà nhìn trước mặt Lưu hạo nhiên, nháy mắt hiểu được Lý lệ dụng ý.

Lý lệ nhìn hai người đối diện, thình lình run rẩy, lấy thượng bao liền lập tức ra khỏi phòng, đem cửa đóng lại kia một khắc, Lý lệ rất là oán niệm mắng một câu: “Nương, này bóng đèn ai ái đương ai đương”.

Mà phủng Ngô Lỗi mặt, cũng không có phát hiện hắn ở khóc Lưu hạo nhiên tức khắc hiểu được hắn bị chơi, nhưng đôi tay kia không có buông ra.

“Ca……”.

Ngô Lỗi bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay, trong ánh mắt lập loè trứ danh vì ủy khuất quang.

Hai người cho nhau nhìn đối phương, ai cũng không có dịch khai ánh mắt, khoảng cách ngược lại càng ngày càng gần, thẳng đến hai trương môi gắt gao tương dán.

Hôn mềm mại môi, Lưu hạo nhiên tiêu tan.

Mấy ngày nay hắn vẫn luôn đều không có cùng Ngô Lỗi nói chuyện, chỉ là ở tự trách thôi, tự trách chính mình không có bảo vệ tốt hắn, tự trách chính mình bất lực, vốn dĩ rõ ràng không nghĩ như vậy, nhưng hắn chính là không có biện pháp không đi tự trách.

Ngô Lỗi tâm tình lại rốt cuộc thả lỏng lại: “Ca, ngươi về sau có thể hay không không cần lại không để ý tới ta”. Bĩu môi dị thường ủy khuất.

Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài, ôm chặt hắn: “Ca ca về sau không bao giờ như vậy”.

Nị oai hai người thế giới thực mau bị đánh vỡ, Lưu hạo nhiên nhận được cha mẹ điện thoại, nói bọn họ quá mấy ngày liền sẽ trở lại, xem nhẹ đáy lòng cảm xúc, Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi dùng không cần hắn cùng đá chồng chất đi tiếp cơ, điện thoại kia đầu trung niên nam nhân cười nói không cần, lại hàn huyên một hồi lâu học tập thượng sự liền treo.

Ngô Lỗi nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên nói ba mẹ lập tức liền phải đã trở lại, tự nhiên cảm thấy đặc biệt cao hứng, nhưng không cao hứng bao lâu liền mất mát lên, Lưu hạo nhiên vuốt tóc của hắn còn cảm thấy kỳ quái, Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên nhìn hắn nói: “Ba ba mụ mụ đã trở lại, chúng ta có phải hay không liền không thể giống như bây giờ”.

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt, đem người ôm vào trong lòng ngực cười ôn nhu, nguyên lai không ngừng hắn một người có loại suy nghĩ này: “Ngốc……”.

Ngô Lỗi bĩu môi vẻ mặt bất mãn, hắn mới không ngốc đâu! Tránh ra Lưu hạo nhiên ôm ấp, hồng lỗ tai lưu tiến phòng bếp. Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt sủng nịch nhìn Ngô Lỗi thẹn thùng bộ dáng, nhưng đồng thời tâm tình cũng thực trầm trọng, chờ cha mẹ trở về về sau bọn họ liền không thể còn như vậy, bọn họ không thể làm cha mẹ nhìn ra bất luận cái gì khác thường.

Lưu hạo nhiên biết hắn đã không có quay đầu lại đường sống, hơn nữa hắn cũng tuyệt không sẽ buông ra đá chồng chất, rời đi đá chồng chất hắn sẽ sống không nổi, bọn họ tương lai tràn ngập gian nan hiểm trở, hắn đáy lòng hốt hoảng căn bản không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ, cùng lúc đó chuông cửa đột nhiên nghĩ tới, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy đi mở cửa.

Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ tới chu tinh cư nhiên còn dám tới tìm hắn, đáy mắt chán ghét không chút nào che dấu, chu tinh hành động đã xúc phạm tới đá chồng chất, hắn không có biện pháp tha thứ, cũng không nghĩ lại nhìn đến nàng.

Chu tinh thoạt nhìn như là đã khóc, ngẩng đầu thấy Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt rõ ràng chán ghét: “Ta là tới xin lỗi……”.

Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự là mặc kệ nàng: “Không cần, ngươi về sau đừng lại đến tìm ta là đến nơi”. Nói liền phải trực tiếp đóng cửa.

Nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên soái khí mặt, chu tinh áp xuống đáy lòng không cam lòng, không ngờ lại thấy Ngô Lỗi vừa lúc từ trong phòng bếp đi ra, nhân cơ hội ôm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên eo, cả người đều vùi vào hắn trong lòng ngực, cố ý nói: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ta thật sự thực thích ngươi……”.

Ngô Lỗi đứng ở phòng khách nhìn ngoài cửa ôm nhau hai người, trong tay chén bang một tiếng quăng ngã dập nát, trong ánh mắt tất cả đều là khó có thể tin cùng thống khổ.

Lưu hạo nhiên cuống quít phản ứng lại đây đẩy ra chu tinh nhanh chóng quay đầu lại, thấy Ngô Lỗi một chút phiếm hồng đôi mắt, lồng ngực một trận đau đớn: “Đá chồng chất……”. Còn không có tới kịp giải thích, Ngô Lỗi đã quay đầu chạy vào phòng.

Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi quay đầu nhìn về phía chu tinh, chu tinh bị hắn trong mắt lạnh lẽo hoảng sợ: “Ta… Ta không phải cố ý……”.

“Lăn……”. Lưu hạo nhiên chịu đựng đáy lòng lửa giận đè thấp thanh tuyến.

Chu tinh trừng lớn đôi mắt ngẩn người, nhất thời không phản ứng lại đây, nàng vừa rồi nghe được cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên cư nhiên làm nàng lăn!

“Ta làm ngươi lăn ngươi mẹ nó không nghe được sao!!”. Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cất cao âm lượng, siết chặt nắm tay rốt cuộc không thể nhịn được nữa rống giận, móng tay véo tiến trong lòng bàn tay.

Chu tinh bị hắn trong mắt tức giận sợ tới mức lui về phía sau, ngốc lăng vài giây bụm mặt khóc lóc rời đi.

Giữ cửa quang hung hăng đóng lại, Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người liền hướng trong phòng chạy, Ngô Lỗi chính đưa lưng về phía hắn, không biết ở cùng ai thông điện thoại, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên có thể nhìn ra hắn ở mạt nước mắt.

“Đá chồng chất…… Ngươi nghe ta giải thích……”. Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng nói.

Ngô Lỗi sau khi nghe thấy xoay người lại, nhưng không có quải rớt di động, Lưu hạo nhiên nghe không được bên kia nói gì đó, hắn lực chú ý toàn bộ đều ở cặp kia mắt đỏ thượng.

Ngắn ngủi trầm mặc qua đi, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên hô to: “Ai nói ta không dám đi, còn không phải là quán bar sao, ngươi hiện tại ở đâu ta lập tức lại đây!!”.

Ngô Lỗi nắm di động nói rất lớn thanh, phiếm thủy quang đôi mắt nhưng vẫn nhìn chằm chằm trước mặt Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng dưng nắm chặt nắm tay, trên mặt biểu tình khó có thể tin, cắt đứt điện thoại Ngô Lỗi cầm di động cùng tiền bao liền hướng phòng ngoại đi, chỉ là còn chưa đi đi ra ngoài cánh tay đã bị đột nhiên một túm, cả người bị chế trụ bả vai ấn ở trên tường.

Lưu hạo nhiên điên rồi dường như xé rách Ngô Lỗi cổ áo, ở hắn trắng nõn trên da thịt lại hôn lại cắn, Ngô Lỗi không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng sẽ như vậy mãnh liệt, từ nhỏ đến lớn ca ca đối hắn đều là phi thường ôn nhu, như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên hắn thật sự có điểm sợ hãi, còn thực không thói quen.

“Ca……”. Ngô Lỗi hô, đen nhánh sáng ngời trong ánh mắt tất cả đều là khủng hoảng, Lưu hạo nhiên ngừng lại, thô nặng hơi thở phun ở Ngô Lỗi trên da thịt.

Liền ở Ngô Lỗi cho rằng chính mình tránh được một kiếp khi, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên bắt lấy cánh tay hắn một túm, một trận trời đất quay cuồng qua đi, Ngô Lỗi đã bị ném tới trên giường.

Trừng lớn đôi mắt nhìn áp đi lên người, nắm chặt hắn bả vai muốn đẩy ra, nhưng sớm bị lửa giận hướng hôn đầu Lưu hạo nhiên sao có thể nghe thấy.

“…… Ca… Ngươi đừng như vậy……”. Ngô Lỗi giãy giụa, hắn thật sự thực sợ hãi như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên, thật giống như hắn chưa bao giờ nhận thức xem qua trước người này, như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên cùng ngày thường ôn nhu hắn quả thực khác nhau như hai người, Ngô Lỗi không ngừng giãy giụa suy nghĩ muốn chạy trốn cách hắn kiềm chế.

Thủ đoạn bị giam cầm trụ ấn đè ở trên đỉnh đầu, cổ áo bị thô bạo kéo ra, lộ ra tảng lớn trắng nõn da thịt, gần như điên cuồng hôn Ngô Lỗi thân thể, Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu chỉ còn lại có ba chữ —— muốn hắn.

Ngô Lỗi từ nhỏ thân thể liền không thế nào hảo, căn bản không có biện pháp đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên, huống chi là ở như vậy một cái dưới tình huống, trên người sở hữu quần áo thực mau đều bị lột sạch, mà hắn cũng hoàn toàn lâm vào sợ hãi.

“Ca…… Đừng như vậy đối ta……”. Phiếm hồng vành mắt, có chứa khóc nức nở thanh âm.

Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra dây lưng, dùng sức ấn xuống Ngô Lỗi đem hắn tay trói lại tới sau đó đi giải khóa kéo.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn động tác cả người đã bị dọa khóc ra tới, Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn trở mình ghé vào trên giường, đương cảm giác được có cái gì để ở nơi đó, Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt toàn thân cứng đờ, phe phẩy đầu khóc kêu: “Không cần!… Ca… Không cần!”.

Cường ngạnh bẻ ra Ngô Lỗi phần bên trong đùi, cực nóng một chút chen vào chưa bao giờ bị khai thác quá lãnh địa. Sống lưng ở trong nháy mắt căng thẳng, cặp kia sáng ngời đôi mắt lập tức tràn đầy nước mắt, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình mau bị này cổ đau đớn xé rách, khóc kêu làm Lưu hạo nhiên dừng lại.

“Không cần… Đau quá… Ca…… Ta đau quá……”. Toàn thân xương cốt phảng phất đều ở kêu gào kêu đau, hồng nhuận môi giờ phút này đã không hề huyết sắc, sắc mặt đồng dạng tái nhợt.

Lưu hạo nhiên giống như căn bản nghe không thấy vang vọng toàn bộ phòng thê thảm tiếng khóc, dục vọng hung ác mà đĩnh động, ở non mềm trong thông đạo tàn nhẫn ra vào, Ngô Lỗi nghẹn ngào giọng nói hô to, mãnh liệt mà va chạm làm hắn toàn thân đều ở kịch liệt đong đưa.

“Dừng lại… A ân…… Ca……”. Cực nóng còn chôn ở trong cơ thể, Lưu hạo nhiên chế trụ hắn eo dùng sức va chạm, cứng rắn đột nhiên đỉnh đi vào, Ngô Lỗi vòng eo vô lực, tựa như một con phá búp bê vải không có biện pháp phản kháng.

Giọng nói đã khóc kêu ách, nước mắt từ trên má chảy xuống, khụt khịt tựa như tiểu thú nức nở. Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên duỗi tay cầm Ngô Lỗi đằng trước, cùng lúc đó mặt sau hung hăng mà va chạm.

Cứng rắn bỗng nhiên đỉnh đến điểm nào đó, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa mất khống chế thét chói tai, toàn thân run rẩy tê dại, đại não chỗ trống phảng phất mất trí nhớ.

“A ân…… Ca… Ca ~ ~”. Kiều mềm ngọt nị tiếng nói cùng phía sau thô nặng thở dốc không mưu mà hợp, dưới thân giường cũng theo nhẹ nhàng lay động, phát ra nặng nề kẽo kẹt thanh.

Cái loại cảm giác này đối Ngô Lỗi tới nói không thể nghi ngờ là xa lạ mà lại đáng sợ, sở hữu ý thức đều giống phiêu ở không trung không chỗ sắp đặt.

Ánh mắt hơi hơi ám ám, Lưu hạo nhiên nhắm ngay nơi đó một lần so một lần mãnh liệt đĩnh động, mỗi một lần đều giống dùng hết sở hữu sức lực.

“Không… Nơi đó…… Đừng cử động… A ân ~ ~”.

Không muốn không muốn! Loại cảm giác này thật sự thật đáng sợ.

“Ha a… Thật sự sẽ…… Trở nên rất kỳ quái… A ân ~ ~”. Ngô Lỗi mở to mơ hồ hai mắt đẫm lệ nhất biến biến xin tha.

“Ca… Ca a ân ~ ~ không cần……”.

Cảm giác chính mình muốn bắn, Lưu hạo nhiên nắm đĩnh kiều mượt mà cánh mông một đĩnh, nóng bỏng chất lỏng toàn bộ tiến vào, một giọt không dư thừa bị hậu huyệt ăn vào đi.

“A a a a……”.

Hai mắt thất thần một lát, chờ đợi cao trào qua đi ý thức mới dần dần rõ ràng, dục vọng chậm rãi rút ra đồng thời, tinh dịch từ huyệt khẩu phía sau tiếp trước chảy ra.

Dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai không ngừng nức nở, Ngô Lỗi cả người còn ở run bần bật. Ôm chặt Ngô Lỗi ở hắn cổ lưu luyến không tha hôn, môi ở chạm vào vành tai một cái chớp mắt bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

“Hiện tại, ngươi là của ta người”.

Ngô Lỗi nghe bên tai trầm thấp ám ách tiếng nói, ánh mắt tan rã, tựa như đối không chuẩn tiêu cự màn ảnh.

Hắn đã…… Là ca ca người……

Hai mắt chậm rãi khép lại, ngay sau đó, sở hữu ý thức đều lâm vào hắc ám.

Ngô Lỗi tỉnh thời điểm đã là ngày hôm sau buổi sáng, Lưu hạo nhiên cho bọn hắn hai đều thỉnh giả. Thân thể bị rửa sạch qua, cảm giác được chỗ nào đó rất nhỏ lạnh lẽo, Ngô Lỗi bắt lấy chăn xả qua đỉnh đầu, đem chính mình hoàn hoàn toàn toàn che lại, xoang mũi lên men, đôi mắt thực mau biến ướt át.

Một trận dồn dập tiếng bước chân đi vào phòng, Lưu hạo nhiên thấy trên giường người đã tỉnh, hắn trong tay còn bưng một chén mới vừa ngao hảo cháo.

Cảm giác được có người ngồi ở mép giường, Ngô Lỗi đương nhiên biết đó là ai, nhưng hắn hiện tại căn bản không nghĩ để ý tới đối phương, sở hữu ủy khuất toàn bộ bùng nổ thẳng bức hốc mắt.

Đáy mắt xẹt qua một tia áy náy, Lưu hạo nhiên sáp sáp mở miệng: “Đá chồng chất……”.

Ngô Lỗi sau khi nghe được cắn khẩn môi không cho chính mình khóc thành tiếng, nước mắt ở chăn cùng gối đầu thượng vựng khai dấu vết.

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu nhìn trong chén cháo, chịu đựng đáy lòng đau đớn lại một lần mở miệng: “Đá chồng chất…… Ăn một chút gì đi!”. Từ ngày hôm qua mãi cho đến hiện tại Ngô Lỗi đều không có ăn bất cứ thứ gì, hắn sợ hắn lại dạ dày đau.

“Không đói bụng…… Không ăn……”. Rầu rĩ thanh âm từ trong chăn lộ ra tới, Lưu hạo nhiên nghe ra tới không thích hợp, cầm chén đặt lên bàn bắt lấy chăn một góc trực tiếp xốc lên, Ngô Lỗi đỏ bừng đôi mắt bị hắn thấy.

Ngực trái đau không thở nổi, đại não còn không kịp làm ra phản ứng, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đã ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi. Trong lòng ngực người giãy giụa suy nghĩ muốn đẩy ra hắn, không ngừng nói làm hắn buông ra, Lưu hạo nhiên không chỉ có không buông ra ngược lại ôm càng khẩn, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc nhịn không được khóc ra tới.

“Đá chồng chất…… Ngươi… Ngươi đừng khóc…… Ta sai rồi… Ta sai rồi được không……”. Lưu hạo nhiên đau lòng đi lau những cái đó nước mắt, biểu tình hoảng loạn ngữ khí vô thố.

Nhưng kỳ thật nói thật, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không hối hận tối hôm qua làm những cái đó sự, hắn quá muốn cho Ngô Lỗi trở thành chính mình, quá muốn cho Ngô Lỗi vĩnh viễn chỉ thuộc về chính mình một người.

“Đá chồng chất… Ngươi muốn sinh khí liền mắng ta… Đánh ta cũng đúng, ngươi đừng khóc… Đừng khóc……”. Lưu hạo nhiên cấp tựa như kiến bò trên chảo nóng, hắn nhất không thể gặp Ngô Lỗi khóc, hắn vừa khóc hắn liền đau lòng không được.

Chờ Ngô Lỗi tiếng khóc dần dần nhỏ, Lưu hạo nhiên ôm hắn không chịu buông tay, hắn vẫn là sợ Ngô Lỗi sẽ oán chính mình, nhưng hắn thật sự không hối hận.

Cha mẹ trở về ngày đó Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi biểu hiện thật sự tự nhiên, bọn họ đến giống cái gì đều không có phát sinh quá giống nhau, không thể lộ ra bất luận cái gì sơ hở. Đã lâu, quen thuộc đồ ăn mùi hương làm Ngô Lỗi thoạt nhìn đặc biệt cao hứng, Lưu hạo nhiên ở phòng khách cùng phụ thân nói chuyện, thuận tiện công đạo gần nhất việc học tình huống.

Người một nhà vây quanh bàn ăn hoà thuận vui vẻ, vừa ăn cơm chiều vừa nói chuyện, Ngô Lỗi phủng chén không ngừng gắp đồ ăn ăn, hai vợ chồng cười không khép miệng được, làm hắn ăn từ từ để ý nghẹn tới rồi.

“Ta đã lâu cũng chưa ăn đến mẹ làm cơm, đương nhiên muốn dùng một lần ăn cái đủ”. Ngô Lỗi cười tựa như cái không lớn lên hài tử.

Bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn dính ở khóe miệng hạt cơm, cầm trương cơm giấy giúp hắn sát miệng, bất đắc dĩ cười, đáy mắt là tràn đầy sủng nịch cùng trìu mến, Ngô Lỗi quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn, hai người nhìn nhau cười, đáy mắt chỉ có lẫn nhau.

Nữ nhân trong tay chiếc đũa một đốn, ánh mắt cứng lại nhìn đối diện, cũng không biết có phải hay không ảo giác, nàng tổng cảm thấy này hai đứa nhỏ tựa hồ có chút địa phương không quá thích hợp. Có lẽ là chuyên chúc với nữ tính mẫn cảm trực giác, nàng nhìn cấp Ngô Lỗi sát miệng Lưu hạo nhiên, như vậy ánh mắt nói là sủng nịch không giả, nhưng trong đó lại trộn lẫn tạp mặt khác tình cảm, làm nàng đáy lòng hơi hơi có chút không được tự nhiên.

Ăn xong cơm chiều người một nhà ngồi ở cùng nhau nói chuyện phiếm nói giỡn, nhìn TV, chờ đến nên nghỉ ngơi thời điểm cha mẹ mới về phòng bắt đầu thu thập rương hành lý, mà Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi cũng trở về phòng chuẩn bị ngủ.

Ngô Lỗi mới vừa tắm rửa xong xoa tóc đi ra phòng tắm, Lưu hạo nhiên thực tự nhiên tiếp nhận khăn lông giúp hắn sát tóc, sau đó lấy ra máy sấy bắt đầu làm khô, hơi lạnh bọt nước từ phát gian chảy xuống, hoạt nhập cổ áo.

Lưu hạo nhiên nuốt yết hầu lung, ánh mắt hơi ám, mà ngồi ở hắn trên đùi Ngô Lỗi cảm giác được dưới thân nào đó lên đồ vật, gương mặt nhanh chóng đỏ, hắn muốn đứng dậy. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không tính toán áp lực chính mình, từ ngày đó bọn họ đã làm lúc sau đến bây giờ, hắn cũng chưa ở chạm qua Ngô Lỗi.

Tắt đi máy sấy ném ở một bên, Lưu hạo nhiên vặn quá Ngô Lỗi mặt hôn lấy bờ môi của hắn, từ thiển đến thâm, câu lấy đầu lưỡi đùa giỡn, Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt càng thêm hồng thấu, muốn đẩy ra đè ở trên người người lại nề hà lực lượng cách xa có điểm đại.

Ôm trong lòng ngực Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi phóng đảo, Lưu hạo nhiên bắt lấy hắn tay mười ngón tay đan vào nhau ấn ở gối đầu thượng, lực đạo không lớn lại đủ để cho Ngô Lỗi không thể tránh thoát.

“Ngô ân ~”. Từ tương dán giữa môi phiêu ra một tiếng rên rỉ, Ngô Lỗi không hề giãy giụa, mà là làm đáp lại. Cổ áo cúc áo bị cởi bỏ, Lưu hạo nhiên vùi đầu ở Ngô Lỗi trắng nõn trên da thịt lưu lại dấu hôn, hai người thân thể đồng dạng trở nên khô nóng lên.

“Phanh” một tiếng, rộng mở phòng cửa đứng nữ nhân gắt gao che miệng lại, đồng tử kịch liệt co rút lại, ảnh ngược ra lẫn nhau giao triền thân ảnh, nàng bên chân rơi rụng hai cái hộp, đó là nàng đi công tác khi cho nàng yêu nhất hai đứa nhỏ mua lễ vật.

Nàng tưởng đem lễ vật yên lặng đặt ở bọn họ đầu giường, thuận tiện nhìn nhìn lại hơn một tháng không gặp nhi tử, ai sẽ nghĩ đến lặng lẽ vặn ra bắt tay tướng môn đẩy ra sau, nàng nhìn đến cư nhiên sẽ là cái dạng này hình ảnh. Nàng thâm ái hai đứa nhỏ, nàng yêu nhất hai cái nhi tử, cư nhiên ở hôn môi!!

Giống tình nhân giống nhau hôn môi lẫn nhau.

Đang ở triền miên hai người nghe tiếng lập tức nhìn về phía mở cửa, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi sắc mặt một cái chớp mắt trắng bệch, mà lúc này nghe được thê tử tiếng la nam nhân đi theo chạy tới, lại đang xem đến hai cái nhi tử giờ phút này hành vi khi, ngừng bước chân, toàn thân cứng đờ.

Nhanh chóng đem Ngô Lỗi rộng mở cổ áo khấu thượng, Lưu hạo nhiên đem người kéo đến phía sau ngăn trở, lúc này bất luận cái gì lấy cớ đều là vô lực, mà hắn cũng không nghĩ tới biện giải. Tuy rằng biết một ngày nào đó giờ khắc này sẽ đến, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ tới sẽ là dưới tình huống như vậy bị cha mẹ phát hiện, cho nên hiện tại hắn duy nhất có thể làm, chính là tận khả năng bảo vệ tốt đá chồng chất.

Lúc này không khí áp lực đến cơ hồ có thể đem người bức điên, Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên nắm tay tránh ở phía sau, toàn thân run bần bật, đáy mắt tràn đầy sợ hãi, hắn trong đầu chỉ có một câu ở tuần hoàn, đó chính là “Hắn cùng ca ca có thể hay không tách ra”.

Lưu hạo nhiên gắt gao nắm Ngô Lỗi tay, cha mẹ trong mắt khiếp sợ tựa như hai thanh đao cắt ở trên người, hắn cũng ở phát run, nhưng hắn không thể lùi bước, nếu hắn lùi bước kia đá chồng chất nên làm cái gì bây giờ.

“Ba…… Mẹ… Ta ái đá chồng chất…… Ta thực yêu hắn… Ta tưởng cùng hắn ở bên nhau, ta……”. Lưu hạo nhiên nghẹn ngào giọng nói từng câu từng chữ, đem đáy lòng nói nói ra khẩu.

Nam nhân trầm mặc, nghe hắn nói xong sử dụng sau này tẫn sở hữu sức lực đi qua đi, bên cạnh người tay ở run lên, sau đó cao cao giơ lên, chịu đựng đáy lòng thống khổ hung hăng đánh vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt.

Gương mặt kia bị đánh oai đến bên kia, đỏ tươi chưởng ấn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt chậm rãi hiện lên, Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên bên miệng huyết nháy mắt luống cuống, há mồm chính là khóc nức nở: “Ba… Ba ngươi đừng đánh ca…… Ngươi đừng đánh ca……”. Hắn che ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt liền phải tiếp được cái thứ hai rơi xuống bàn tay, Lưu hạo nhiên cuống quít ôm lấy hắn.

Bàn tay cuối cùng không có huy đi xuống, nam nhân tay bị thê tử bắt lấy, nữ nhân trên mặt tràn đầy nước mắt, nhìn trước mắt này hai cái ở nàng sinh mệnh quan trọng nhất hài tử, nàng đau cả đời, cũng sủng cả đời hài tử, run rẩy mở miệng nói: “Các ngươi…… Các ngươi ai trước bắt đầu”.

“Là ta……”. Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô Lỗi mở miệng trước làm ra trả lời, xác thật là hắn trước yêu đá chồng chất, hắn không hối hận.

Nam nhân thân mình run lên suýt nữa té ngã.

“Ba!”. Lưu hạo nhiên đại kinh thất sắc hô, muốn đi dìu hắn, lại bị nam nhân hung hăng đẩy ra.

Run rẩy ngón tay hướng Lưu hạo nhiên, nam nhân đã đến trung niên, có chút vẩn đục trong mắt che kín nước mắt: “Ngươi… Ngươi cái này……”. Hắn tựa hồ không thể tin được chính mình nhi tử sẽ làm ra loại sự tình này.

“Đá chồng chất…… Ngươi… Ngươi lại đây……”. Nữ nhân nhìn về phía chính mình thân sinh tiểu nhi tử, chịu đựng nghẹn ngào làm Ngô Lỗi đến nàng bên này.

Ngô Lỗi phe phẩy đầu tránh ở Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau, gương mặt tất cả đều là nước mắt, hắn không cần cùng ca ca tách ra. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng lập tức cầm hắn tay đem người hộ ở sau người, hắn thật sự luống cuống: “Mẹ… Mẹ ngươi muốn đánh liền đánh ta, muốn mắng liền mắng ta, là ta trước yêu đá chồng chất, ta cầu ngươi…… Cầu ngươi đừng làm cho chúng ta tách ra, ta sẽ cả đời ái đá chồng chất, ta… Ta sẽ cả đời đối hắn hảo, thật sự……”. Lưu hạo nhiên che chở Ngô Lỗi, ánh mắt kinh hoảng thất thố, nói năng lộn xộn nói.

Nữ nhân nghe Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo khóc nức nở gần như cầu xin ngữ khí, trong lòng ở lấy máu. Nam nhân chịu đựng thống khổ, nhìn nhi tử hoảng sợ mặt: “Vậy ngươi nói cho ta, rời đi cái này gia, ngươi đến tột cùng có thể mang cho đá chồng chất cái gì!!”. Hắn cưỡng bách chính mình chậm rãi bình tĩnh lại, nói ra nói nhất châm kiến huyết.

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên sửng sốt, cặp kia nắm Ngô Lỗi tay cũng bắt đầu hơi hơi phát run, thật lớn sợ hãi cùng hoảng loạn dưới đáy lòng đấu đá lung tung, tìm không thấy xuất khẩu.

Đúng vậy! Hắn có thể cho đá chồng chất cái gì, hắn hy vọng có thể cho đá chồng chất sở hữu tốt nhất hết thảy, hy vọng có thể cho đá chồng chất một cái gia, một cái chỉ có bọn họ gia, nhưng hiện tại…… Này đó toàn bộ đều là lời nói suông, đều là một trương giấy trắng.

Mà phụ thân nói cũng làm Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn thấy rõ, hiện tại hắn…… Căn bản không có khả năng cấp đá chồng chất bất luận cái gì.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên càng ngày càng tan rã đôi mắt, đôi tay phủng hắn mặt kinh hoảng thất thố kêu. “Ca… Ngươi đừng không cần ta…… Ta cái gì đều không sợ, thật sự… Đá chồng chất cái gì đều không sợ!!”.

Nói xong lời cuối cùng, hắn đôi mắt đã là đỏ.

Nữ nhân nhanh chóng đi tới đi bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi cánh tay liền ra bên ngoài kéo, mà cặp kia nắm Ngô Lỗi tay, cũng không có làm ra bất luận cái gì giữ lại, liền như vậy dễ như trở bàn tay buông lỏng ra.

Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt trừng lớn đôi mắt nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên buông xuống đầu, tóc mái chặn vẻ mặt của hắn, chỉ có thể thấy lưỡng đạo chảy xuống nước mắt. Hắn bị cường túm kéo đi ra ngoài, đôi mắt lại chặt chẽ chăm chú vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên người, thẳng đến kia đạo thân ảnh càng ngày càng mơ hồ không rõ.

“Vì cái gì……”.

Thực nhẹ thực nhẹ ba chữ, theo lưu động không khí bay tới Lưu hạo nhiên trong tai, giống thiên cân đỉnh giống nhau thật mạnh đè ở trái tim thượng, bức hắn thở không nổi tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên nằm liệt ngồi dưới đất, hai tay xé rách tóc rốt cuộc hoàn toàn hỏng mất, hắn tựa như một đầu bị đẩy đến huyền nhai biên dã thú, gào rống giận gào, làm vô dụng giãy giụa, thẳng đến hắn thế giới hoàn toàn sụp đổ. Hắn liệt miệng gào khóc, chẳng sợ dùng đôi tay che lại đôi mắt cũng che đậy không được nước mắt ràn rụa.

Ngày đó lúc sau Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi bị lệnh cưỡng chế tuyệt đối không cho phép đãi ở cùng cái trong phòng, hiện tại bọn họ chẳng sợ ở nhà đều không có nói qua một câu, cũng may di động không có bị tịch thu, Lưu hạo nhiên ngày mai buổi tối đều sẽ cấp Ngô Lỗi gọi điện thoại, Ngô Lỗi mỗi lần đều sẽ khóc.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe bên kia áp lực khóc nức nở, đau lòng mấy dục xé rách, hắn muốn vì đêm đó buông ra hắn tay xin lỗi, tưởng nói đừng sợ, tưởng nói có hắn ở không cần khổ sở, nhưng này đó chỉ có thể càng thêm tăng thêm hai người trong lòng thống khổ, trừ lần đó ra không còn hắn pháp.

Nữ nhân gần nhất lại cấp Ngô Lỗi làm chuyển trường thủ tục, nàng không có biện pháp lại làm hai đứa nhỏ ở một cái trong trường học đợi, nàng cần thiết tẫn sở hữu biện pháp tách ra bọn họ, chẳng sợ nàng yêu thương hài tử sẽ thống khổ, sẽ khổ sở, làm một cái mẫu thân, nàng chỉ là làm nàng cho rằng đối.

Trên bàn cơm, hai vợ chồng cái ở bình tĩnh thảo luận Ngô Lỗi chuyển trường công việc, Lưu hạo nhiên nắm chiếc đũa đốt ngón tay trở nên trắng, không nói một lời đang ăn cơm, Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu trước mắt sớm đã mơ hồ, nước mắt rơi vào trong chén hỗn hàm sáp đem cơm ăn vào trong miệng.

Sáng sớm hôm sau hai vợ chồng liền bởi vì công tác sự đột nhiên bị kêu đi công ty, trong nhà chỉ có Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi hai người ở. Nhưng bọn họ ở đi phía trước đem phòng môn từ bên ngoài khóa trụ, chẳng sợ như vậy cũng không chuẩn hai người gặp mặt.

Ngô Lỗi nằm ở trên giường toàn thân rét run, lộ ở chăn ngoại mặt phiếm đỏ ửng, rõ ràng chính là ở phát ra sốt cao, trong miệng không ngừng nói mớ kêu “Ca ca” hai chữ, nhưng đồng dạng bị nhốt ở một khác gian trong phòng Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản nghe không thấy, sắc mặt của hắn đã tiều tụy lại suy sút.

Tay dò ra chăn, Ngô Lỗi mơ hồ dụng tâm thức sờ soạng đến mép giường di động, run rẩy bát thông Lưu hạo nhiên số di động, hắn đầu đau quá, hảo lãnh, thật là khó chịu.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi dưới đất dựa vào đầu giường, vẫn luôn cầm di động chưa từng buông ra, di động chấn động kia một khắc hắn nhanh chóng ấn hạ tiếp nghe: “Uy! Đá chồng chất!”.

Nhưng bên kia cái gì thanh âm đều không có, Lưu hạo nhiên hô vài thanh đều không có nghe thấy Ngô Lỗi trả lời.

“Ca…… Ta thật là khó chịu……”. Qua vài phút, mang theo mỏng manh khóc nức nở thanh âm truyền vào Lưu hạo nhiên lỗ tai, hắn đáy lòng căng thẳng, đá chồng chất chỉ có ở phát sốt thời điểm mới có thể như vậy.

Lưu hạo nhiên điên rồi dường như đứng dậy vọt tới cửa, giữ cửa khóa ninh khách rầm khách rầm vang, đồng thời không ngừng dùng sức đụng phải môn, bang bang thanh âm ở yên tĩnh phòng khách phá lệ rõ ràng. Lưu hạo nhiên cấp đôi mắt đỏ lên, cuối cùng dùng chân đá hỏng rồi khóa tử mới đem cửa mở ra, sau đó từ phòng khách dọn đem ghế dựa đem Ngô Lỗi phòng khóa tạp khai.

Liếc mắt một cái liền thấy Ngô Lỗi nằm trên sàn nhà, gắt gao nhắm mắt lại, Lưu hạo nhiên tim đập cơ hồ đình trệ, hắn nổi điên dường như nhào qua đi bế lên Ngô Lỗi đặt ở trên giường, vuốt Ngô Lỗi thiêu nóng bỏng cái trán, chạy ra phòng từ phòng khách trong ngăn tủ nhảy ra hòm thuốc, một cổ não toàn ngã trên mặt đất, ở bên trong tìm kiếm thuốc hạ sốt.

Đổ chén nước cầm thuốc hạ sốt chạy về phòng, đỡ Ngô Lỗi dựa vào trên người uy hắn uống dược, Ngô Lỗi đều bị thiêu mơ hồ, hoàn toàn mở không nổi miệng, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ có thể dùng miệng uy hắn đem dược uống đi vào, lại bưng tới một chậu nước ấm giúp hắn đem trên người hãn đều lau khô, cho hắn thay đổi thân quần áo.

“Ca…… Đá chồng chất khó chịu…”. Ngô Lỗi trong miệng còn đang không ngừng nói mớ, nhắm chặt trong mắt trượt xuống nước mắt, đôi tay nắm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên trước ngực quần áo.

Lưu hạo nhiên chịu đựng nghẹn ngào, ôm chặt hắn ôm vào trong ngực, đỏ bừng hốc mắt đồng dạng tràn đầy nước mắt: “…… Ca tại đây, ca tại đây đâu! Đá chồng chất ngoan, ca ở chỗ này đâu!”. Hắn nhẹ nhàng chụp phủi Ngô Lỗi bối nhất biến biến nói.

Ngô Lỗi một giấc ngủ đến buổi chiều, Lưu hạo nhiên một tấc cũng không rời thủ đến hắn lui thiêu, hắn thống khổ tưởng gào rống, tưởng hô to, nhưng hắn không có biện pháp thay đổi này hết thảy, hắn ái đá chồng chất, nhưng nếu này phân ái chỉ biết mang cho đá chồng chất thống khổ, kia hắn rốt cuộc nên làm cái gì bây giờ.

Ngô Lỗi mơ mơ màng màng mở to mắt, liền thấy trước mắt cái loại này tưởng niệm đến làm hắn đau lòng mặt, mà phát hiện hắn tỉnh lại Lưu hạo nhiên hơi hơi sửng sốt, cặp kia đỏ bừng mắt làm Ngô Lỗi cũng xem đáy lòng lên men.

“Ngươi tỉnh……”. Khô khốc tiếng nói rất khó nghe, Lưu hạo nhiên cưỡng bách chính mình buông ra ôm Ngô Lỗi tay, đứng dậy hướng phòng cửa đi đến, từng bước một tựa như đạp lên lưỡi dao thượng, móng tay véo tiến lòng bàn tay thịt, cũng so ra kém đáy lòng đau.

“Ca…… Ngươi đừng đi……”. Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc rốt cuộc nhịn không được, chảy nước mắt cầu xin.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay bỗng dưng buộc chặt, trên lưng gân xanh bạo khởi, rõ ràng ở nhẫn nại.

“Ca, ngươi đừng ném xuống ta một người”. Ngô Lỗi dùng mu bàn tay lau đôi mắt, dày đặc giọng mũi nghe Lưu hạo nhiên một lòng phát đau.

Lưu hạo nhiên bước chân một đốn, cuối cùng bước đi trở về đem hắn ôm vào trong lòng ngực, vuốt ve tóc của hắn cảm thụ được trong lòng ngực người độ ấm, lâu như vậy tới nay phân biệt làm hai người đều nhẫn đến sắp nổi điên.

Ngô Lỗi giơ tay ôm lấy cổ hắn, đem mặt vùi vào hắn bên gáy, khóc lóc nói: “Ca…… Chúng ta rời đi nơi này đi! Ta không cần cùng ngươi tách ra, ngươi dẫn ta đi được không……”.

Lưu hạo nhiên hận không thể đem hắn xoa nát dung tiến trong cốt nhục, hắn như thế nào có thể không nghĩ mang theo đá chồng chất rời đi nơi này, nhưng hiện tại hắn căn bản không có biện pháp cấp đá chồng chất hết thảy, nếu đá chồng chất thật sự cùng hắn rời đi cái này gia, trừ bỏ chịu khổ còn có thể làm gì.

Giờ khắc này, hắn thân thiết cảm thấy bất lực, cảm thấy xâm nhập cốt tủy tuyệt vọng quay chung quanh chính mình.

Ngô Lỗi khóc thật lâu thật lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên ôm hắn không ngừng trấn an, hai người lẳng lặng ôm nhau, thẳng đến Ngô Lỗi không hề khóc thút thít, tâm tình dần dần bình tĩnh trở lại, Lưu hạo nhiên mới buông hắn ra.

Giúp Ngô Lỗi xoa trên má nước mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên xả ra vẻ tươi cười, một cái quyết định dưới đáy lòng chậm rãi hiện lên.

Đẩy ra Ngô Lỗi trên trán thiên lớn lên tóc mái, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên nói: “Đá chồng chất, ta cho ngươi cắt tóc đi!”.

Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt, sau đó gật gật đầu, chỉ cần có thể cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên nhau, làm hắn làm cái gì đều được: “…… Hảo!”.

Ngô Lỗi uốn gối ngồi ở trên giường, dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực cười thực vui vẻ, đây là hắn thời gian dài như vậy tới nay duy nhất lộ ra mỉm cười, Lưu hạo nhiên cầm kéo ở hắn phía sau, nhìn trong tay đầu tóc, đáy mắt tình yêu nùng liệt lệnh chua xót lòng người, tóc rớt ở phô khai báo chí thượng, an tĩnh trong phòng chỉ có thể nghe thấy kéo thanh âm.

Răng rắc! Răng rắc!

Lưu hạo nhiên xoa xoa đã cắt tốt đầu, đem báo chí đầu tóc bao lên đặt lên bàn, cười nói: “Hảo”.

Nhưng Ngô Lỗi chậm chạp không có chuyển qua tới, nghẹn ngào nức nở thanh âm nhịn không được vang lên, hắn khóc.

Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng vặn quá hắn mặt, Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng dùng tay ngăn trở, một bên sát nước mắt một bên khóc, bên miệng tươi cười rất khó xem, lại vẫn là nói: “Không có việc gì không có việc gì……”. Nói đến mặt sau hắn đã khóc không có biện pháp mở miệng.

Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra hắn tay, phủng hắn mặt hủy diệt những cái đó nước mắt: “Đá chồng chất……”. Hắn cũng như là ở áp lực cái gì, lại vẫn là nỗ lực cười.

Ngô Lỗi che miệng, đem cái trán dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên ngực thượng, cả người khóc đều ở phát run, hắn cũng không biết chính mình tại sao lại như vậy, nhưng chính là nhịn không được, vừa mở miệng nước mắt liền khống chế không được toàn bộ rơi xuống.

Ngô Lỗi khóc cũng chưa khí, Lưu hạo nhiên ôm chặt hắn, nhẹ nhàng vỗ hắn bối, nhất biến biến trấn an, yên tĩnh trong phòng chỉ có thể nghe thấy hắn tiếng khóc.

“Muốn hay không đi trên giường ngủ một lát?”. Vẫn luôn chờ đến tiếng khóc dần dần thu nhỏ, Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên tai hắn nhẹ giọng nói.

Ngô Lỗi hồng con mắt xem hắn: “Kia… Kia chờ ta tỉnh lại, ngươi còn ở đúng hay không?”.

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu ở hắn trên môi chuồn chuồn lướt nước hôn hôn, cười thực ôn nhu: “Đương nhiên……”.

Nhìn Ngô Lỗi nằm xuống sau Lưu hạo nhiên kéo qua chăn cho hắn cái hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở mép giường, giống hống hài tử giống nhau vỗ chăn. Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, bất quá còn ôm hắn cánh tay không buông tay, tựa hồ sợ hãi buông lỏng tay hắn đã không thấy tăm hơi.

Qua thật lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên còn tưởng rằng hắn đã ngủ, vừa định đem cánh tay rút ra, ai ngờ chỉ nhẹ nhàng giật mình, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên liền mở mắt, đem hắn cánh tay ôm càng khẩn, bĩu môi lớn tiếng lên án nói: “Ngươi đã nói không đi!!”. Tựa hồ lại muốn khóc.

Lưu hạo nhiên dở khóc dở cười nhìn hắn, một cái tay khác vuốt ve Ngô Lỗi bóng loáng mặt: “Ta không đi ta không ở, chạy nhanh ngủ đi! Chờ tỉnh ngủ…… Ta còn ở”.

Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới lại nhắm mắt lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên lẳng lặng nhìn Ngô Lỗi điềm tĩnh ngủ nhan, có thể là bởi vì vừa rồi khóc quá dùng sức, Ngô Lỗi thực mau liền ngủ say, Lưu hạo nhiên mới đem cánh tay nhẹ nhàng rút ra.

Hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi mặt, bỗng nhiên liền hoa đôi mắt, trước mắt một mảnh mơ hồ, chậm rãi đè thấp thân mình ở Ngô Lỗi cái trán nhẹ nhàng hôn một chút. Hắn ngồi ở trên sàn nhà dựa lưng vào mép giường, bụm mặt đã khóc không thành tiếng, lại vẫn là bức bách chính mình nhất định phải đè nén xuống, đừng đánh thức trên giường người.

Bàn tay gắt gao che lại đôi mắt, càng ngày càng nhiều nước mắt chảy xuống gương mặt, hắn liệt miệng điên rồi dường như biên cười biên khóc, ấm áp từ khe hở ngón tay tràn ra, yết hầu giống bị thứ gì ngạnh trụ, trong lồng ngực kia trái tim bị ngạnh sinh sinh xé thành hai nửa.

Chờ đến tâm tình bình phục xuống dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy sau lại chuyển qua, bất quá lần này, hắn cúi người ở Ngô Lỗi trên môi rơi xuống một hôn, hắn liền như vậy nhìn, phảng phất muốn đem Ngô Lỗi mặt chặt chẽ khắc ở trong lòng chỗ sâu nhất.

“Ta yêu ngươi……”. An tĩnh trong phòng, thở dài giống nhau thanh âm nhẹ nhàng vang lên, ôn nhu lệnh nhân tâm toái.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi bước một đi đến phòng cửa, hắn quay đầu lại, thật sâu nhìn thoáng qua trên giường người.

Tay nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn ảnh chụp hai cái đang ở hôn môi nam hài nhi, bọn họ trong tay đều cầm phủng hoa, Lưu hạo nhiên cách pha lê vuốt ve, hắn chậm rãi ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn ở 24 năm gia, chịu tải hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi sở hữu hạnh phúc gia.

Bên môi đột nhiên hiện lên một mạt mỉm cười, hắn buông xuống ảnh chụp.

Ngô Lỗi tỉnh lại đã là buổi tối, hắn mở to mắt nhìn về phía mép giường, nơi đó đã không có Lưu hạo nhiên thân ảnh, hắn đột nhiên ngồi dậy, một phen xốc lên chăn xuống đất, liền giày cũng chưa xuyên liền chạy như bay ra khỏi phòng.

“…… Ca!!”.

Trống rỗng phòng khách một người đều không có.

Ngô Lỗi bỗng dưng luống cuống, hắn chạy tới phòng bếp, vẫn là không có người, cho dù hắn tìm khắp trong nhà sở hữu địa phương, đều không có thấy Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ngô Lỗi vội vội vàng vàng chạy về phòng, lấy qua di động cấp Lưu hạo nhiên đánh rất nhiều điện thoại, nhưng đều không có người tiếp nghe, đôi mắt dần dần biến hồng, Ngô Lỗi nhất biến biến đánh, thật vất vả chuyển được, mới vừa hô thanh “Ca” liền lại bị trực tiếp cắt đứt.

Hắn vừa muốn tiếp tục lại đánh qua đi, đột nhiên tới một cái tin nhắn, là Lưu hạo nhiên phát lại đây, Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng click mở.

【 hảo hảo chiếu cố chính mình, về sau ta không ở, nhớ rõ đúng giờ ăn cơm, đúng hạn ngủ, dạ dày dược muốn ăn ít, dù sao cũng là dược, đừng luôn là kén ăn không ăn rau dưa, còn có…… Ta yêu ngươi, đá chồng chất 】

Chờ Ngô Lỗi lại lần nữa bát quá khứ thời điểm bên kia đã biến thành tắt máy, hắn nằm liệt ngồi dưới đất thất hồn lạc phách, hai mắt dại ra hồi lâu, rốt cuộc bụm mặt gào khóc.

Hắn biết, Lưu hạo nhiên là vì hắn…… Mới lựa chọn rời đi.

Cùng lúc đó, đồng dạng tiếp thu đến tin tức cha mẹ vội vàng đuổi trở về, bọn họ mới vừa tiến gia môn liền thẳng đến phòng, liếc mắt một cái liền thấy chính ôm di động khóc tê tâm liệt phế Ngô Lỗi, to như vậy trong phòng, đó là một loại tựa hồ liền linh hồn đều phải nôn ra tới tuyệt vọng cùng thống khổ.

Hai vợ chồng khó nén hối hận cùng bi thống, giờ này khắc này bọn họ mới biết được, bọn họ quyết định đến tột cùng tạo thành như thế nào vô pháp vãn hồi hậu quả.

Trận này ly biệt thời gian dài đến 6 năm, Lưu hạo nhiên từ rời đi sau liền không còn có trở về quá, Ngô Lỗi tốt nghiệp sau cũng rời đi gia, rất ít trở về, không chỉ có là bởi vì công tác quan hệ, cũng là vì nơi đó là làm hắn khổ sở địa phương.

Vội xong công tác về đến nhà, Ngô Lỗi liền nhận được trong nhà đánh tới điện thoại, làm hắn về nhà một chuyến, Ngô Lỗi do dự, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là lựa chọn trở về, tốt nghiệp sau mấy năm nay hắn trở về số lần hai tay đều có thể số lại đây. Cha mẹ đương nhiên là vui mừng nhất, thương lượng ngày mai nên làm cái gì ăn ngon, Ngô Lỗi nghe cha mẹ hưng phấn ngữ khí, hốc mắt có chút lên men.

Ngày hôm sau về đến nhà, cha mẹ hiếm thấy so trước kia lời nói càng nhiều, hỏi một chút hắn công tác thượng sự, bọn họ hỏi cái gì Ngô Lỗi liền đáp cái gì, trước kia có bao nhiêu hoạt bát hiện tại liền có bao nhiêu trầm mặc, không khí cũng có chút xấu hổ.

Đẩy ra cửa phòng, trên dưới phô giường đôi còn ở, trong phòng cũng thực sạch sẽ, nhìn ra được tới có quét tước quá. Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở mép giường, trong lòng ngực còn ôm trước kia Lưu hạo nhiên dùng quá gối đầu, phảng phất còn có thể nghe đến hắn hương vị, hốc mắt đỏ bừng rơi xuống nước mắt, này gian nhà ở bọn họ ở thật nhiều năm, nhưng từ Lưu hạo nhiên rời đi sau, hắn liền không còn có ở chỗ này trụ quá một đêm.

Vốn dĩ thuộc về hai người phòng, bỗng nhiên biến thành hắn một người, hắn cảm thấy sợ hãi, sợ hãi mỗi đêm đêm khuya tĩnh lặng thời điểm sẽ khóc, nhưng lại không có cái kia quen thuộc ôm ấp, không có cái kia quen thuộc thanh âm an ủi hắn, không có quen thuộc hôn môi.

Tốt nghiệp đại học sau hắn tuy rằng cũng lựa chọn rời đi gia, nhưng cũng không phải bởi vì oán hận cha mẹ, hắn chỉ là không có biện pháp lại trở lại cái kia gia, cái kia không có Lưu hạo nhiên gia, không có ca ca gia.

Nhưng hiện tại…… Hắn đã trở lại.

Chẳng sợ sẽ thống khổ, hắn vẫn là đã trở lại.

Này 6 năm Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn ở tìm Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn biết cái kia dãy số sẽ không thay đổi, tuy rằng chưa từng đả thông quá, nhưng hắn chính là biết, Lưu hạo nhiên liền ở một chỗ khác.

“Ca……”. Đem mặt vùi vào gối đầu, Ngô Lỗi muộn thanh kêu, nước mắt không chịu khống chế nhỏ giọt.

Ca…… Ngươi chừng nào thì trở về a! Ta rất nhớ ngươi, vì cái gì không tiếp điện thoại, chẳng sợ chỉ làm ta nghe một chút ngươi thanh âm cũng hảo, ngươi đừng không để ý tới ta được không, ngươi rõ ràng biết ta nhất sợ hãi ngươi không để ý tới ta, ngươi đừng ném xuống ta một người.

Ngô Lỗi khóc lóc khóc lóc liền đã ngủ, cuộn tròn giống cái không chiếm được cảm giác an toàn hài tử, trên má nước mắt còn rõ ràng có thể thấy được, lệnh nhân tâm đau.

Khuôn mặt quen thuộc xúc cảm, cùng với trước mắt mơ hồ thân ảnh, đều lệnh Ngô Lỗi khó có thể tin, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở mép giường nhìn hắn, ánh mắt vẫn là như vậy ôn nhu, cõng quang thấy không rõ biểu tình, kia há mồm hơi hơi vừa động, nhẹ nhàng gọi câu “Đá chồng chất”.

Đôi mắt bỗng dưng mở, Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy mồm to thở phì phò, cái trán rậm rạp tất cả đều là mồ hôi, trong lòng ngực gối đầu rơi xuống, Ngô Lỗi hồng con mắt, rốt cuộc vô pháp áp lực thấu xương tưởng niệm, che miệng lại khóc không thành tiếng.

Ngô Lỗi không có biện pháp lưu lại nơi này, không đợi cơm trưa làm tốt liền rời đi, hắn biết cha mẹ vừa rồi nhất định thấy được hắn đã khóc mắt đỏ, hắn lưu lại chỉ biết đồ tăng bi thương.

Ngô Lỗi về đến nhà sau từ trong túi lấy ra chìa khóa mở cửa, đem chìa khóa cắm vào khóa trong mắt, vừa muốn chuyển động lại bỗng nhiên ngừng lại.

Như là hết thảy đều yên lặng dường như, hàng hiên ánh đèn đánh vào hắn trên người, cũng không biết trầm mặc bao lâu, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên xoay người, đáy mắt một cái chớp mắt đình trệ, khoảnh khắc tràn đầy nước mắt.

Ăn mặc một thân màu nâu trường khoản áo gió nam nhân đứng ở nơi đó, anh tuấn trên mặt chỉ có ôn nhu, nhưng cặp mắt kia sở chịu tải cũng không so Ngô Lỗi thiếu, đồng dạng chớp động thủy quang, sau đó từ trong mắt chảy xuống, lại từ cong lên khóe miệng biên xẹt qua.

Nam nhân mở ra hai tay đem chạy về phía người của hắn ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, hắn ôm thực dùng sức thực dùng sức, xương ngón tay đều có chút vặn vẹo, tham lam nghe trong lòng ngực người hương vị, giống ở sa mạc lạc đường lữ nhân rốt cuộc tìm được ốc đảo, giống tìm không được đường về bị lạc giả rốt cuộc tìm được gia phương hướng.

Ngô Lỗi gắt gao ôm nam nhân cổ, rốt cuộc mang theo khóc nức nở mở miệng hô: “…… Ca!”.

“Ta ở……”. Lưu hạo nhiên môi run rẩy đáp lại, xa cách 6 năm gặp lại, tại đây một khắc có vẻ di đủ trân quý, hắn nâng lên Ngô Lỗi mặt hôn lấy kia trương môi, điên rồi dường như hấp thu khoang miệng sở hữu không khí, hận không thể đem trong lòng ngực người ăn vào trong bụng.

Trong miệng tràn ngập rỉ sắt vị không có làm hai người như vậy dừng lại, ngược lại giống một cây kíp nổ bị bậc lửa.

Nụ hôn này kết thúc, Ngô Lỗi đã khóc thở không nổi, hắn tựa hồ vẫn là không thể tin được Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ đột nhiên như vậy xuất hiện, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đỏ đôi mắt, cùng khi còn nhỏ giống nhau giúp Ngô Lỗi sát nước mắt, ôn nhu trấn an.

“Ca!…… Ca!…”. Ngô Lỗi nói năng lộn xộn kêu, Lưu hạo nhiên đau tâm đều mau nát, hôn rớt những cái đó nước mắt, nhất biến biến nói thực xin lỗi.

“Đá chồng chất không khóc, ta sai rồi được không…… Ta không nên lâu như vậy đều không tới tìm ngươi, đá chồng chất ngoan, ngươi vừa khóc ta liền đau lòng”. Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi ủng tiến trong lòng ngực, hôn tóc của hắn, nghẹn ngào nói.

Ngô Lỗi thật sự quá mức sợ hãi đây là một giấc mộng, ôm Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nào cũng không chịu buông tay, nước mắt giống khai áp dường như, Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ mọi cách đi hống đều không được, tự trách hận không thể cấp chính mình một cái tát, nếu này 6 năm hắn không phải ở nơi tối tăm trộm nhìn chăm chú vào đá chồng chất, mà là chính đại quang minh thấy hắn một mặt, đá chồng chất có phải hay không liền sẽ không như vậy khổ sở.

Nói đến cùng…… Đây đều là hắn sai.

“Ca… Ca ngươi đừng đi!… Ngươi đừng lại ném xuống ta!”. Ngô Lỗi tiếng khóc dần dần chuyển tiểu, lại vẫn là ôm Lưu hạo nhiên cổ không muốn buông ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên chịu đựng đáy lòng đau đớn nhẹ nhàng vỗ Ngô Lỗi bối, một bên thân hắn vừa nói không bao giờ đi rồi, lần này…… Hắn không bao giờ phải rời khỏi đá chồng chất nửa bước, từ nay về sau, ai cũng không thể lại đem bọn họ tách ra.

6 năm không thấy, giấu ở hai người đáy lòng tưởng niệm cơ hồ liền phải chồng chất thành tật, ai cũng không chịu rời đi đối phương nửa bước, Lưu hạo nhiên gắt gao ôm Ngô Lỗi nằm ở trên giường, trong lòng ngực người trên mặt tràn đầy nước mắt, cũng đã khóc ngủ.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn trước mắt gần trong gang tấc gương mặt kia, mũi chua xót tựa hồ lại muốn rơi lệ, Lưu hạo nhiên tức khắc luống cuống, đem người ôm chặt lại là thân lại là trấn an: “Đừng khóc… Đừng khóc bảo bối, lòng ta đều phải đau đã chết, ta về sau không bao giờ đi rồi được không……”.

Hiện tại hắn có năng lực cấp đá chồng chất tốt nhất hết thảy, cấp đá chồng chất một cái gia, cấp đá chồng chất hắn muốn toàn bộ.

Ngô Lỗi hút hút cái mũi, nghẹn ngào thanh âm mở miệng: “Dựa vào cái gì… Dựa vào cái gì ngươi nói đi là đi ném xuống ta một người, ta khóc thời điểm không ai hống ta, khổ sở thời điểm ngươi không ở, buổi tối thật vất vả nằm mơ mơ thấy ngươi, tỉnh lại ngươi lại căn bản không ở……”.

Lưu hạo nhiên không phải không nghĩ tới Ngô Lỗi sẽ oán hắn, mà khi hắn rõ ràng chính xác nghe được, vẫn là chịu đựng không được đau lòng, hắn tưởng nói hắn sai rồi, tưởng nói xin lỗi, tưởng nói xin lỗi, tưởng nói ta cũng rất nhớ ngươi, giống nói ta yêu ngươi, nhưng tất cả đều đè ở đáy lòng đi xuống trầm.

“Ca…… Ngươi về sau… Có thể hay không đừng lại ném xuống ta…… Ta thật sự thật là khó chịu, đá chồng chất thật sự thật là khó chịu”. Ngô Lỗi ám ách thanh âm nói, vì cái gì bọn họ không thể cùng nhau gánh vác, vì cái gì sở hữu sự tình đều phải Lưu hạo nhiên tới khiêng, rõ ràng hắn cũng có thể a! Hắn cái gì đều không sợ, chỉ sợ hãi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tách ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên vành mắt đỏ hồng, gắt gao nhấp môi: “…… Hảo!”. Về sau hắn không bao giờ sẽ ném xuống hắn, sẽ không như vậy nữa.

Ướt nhẹp khăn lông vắt khô đắp ở Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt thượng, Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu ở kia trương hơi đô hồng nhuận môi hung hăng hôn một cái, thanh âm kia nghe Ngô Lỗi bên tai hồng thấu, vẫn là giống như trước đây hơi chút đùa giỡn liền sẽ thẹn thùng không được.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng ngày liền thu thập Ngô Lỗi toàn bộ gia sản dọn đến bọn họ về sau muốn trụ cái kia trong nhà, Ngô Lỗi không để bụng này đó, chỉ cần có thể cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên nhau là đủ rồi, nhưng nếu đây là ca ca tưởng cho hắn sinh hoạt, hắn sẽ không cự tuyệt.

Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo nơi nơi tham quan, cái này phòng ở hắn đã sớm xem trọng, ở hắn ngày hôm qua đi gặp đá chồng chất phía trước vừa vặn mua, về sau có thể dựa theo đá chồng chất yêu thích bố trí, về sau nơi này chính là bọn họ gia, chỉ thuộc về bọn họ gia.

Nhìn ban công bên ngoài cao ốc building, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy đôi mắt có chút ướt, 6 năm thời gian, hắn đến ăn nhiều ít khổ, hắn có thể hay không thường xuyên thức đêm không có thời gian nghỉ ngơi, có thể hay không bởi vì công tác thượng áp lực mà mất ngủ, có thể hay không cảm thấy khổ sở, có thể hay không cảm thấy thống khổ, có thể hay không cảm thấy tuyệt vọng.

Ngô Lỗi biết này đó đại bộ phận khẳng định đều phát sinh quá, nhưng hắn không dám hỏi xuất khẩu, Lưu hạo nhiên tất cả đều là vì hắn, vì có thể cho hắn tốt nhất sinh hoạt, cho dù hắn biết liền tính không có này đó chính mình cũng sẽ không để ý.

“Đá chồng chất, nơi này không gian đại, ngươi nếu là về sau tưởng loại chút hoa hoa thảo thảo đều có thể, chúng ta cùng nhau loại, cái gì chủng loại đều hảo”. Lưu hạo nhiên thoạt nhìn đặc biệt cao hứng, thậm chí là hưng phấn.

Eo bị phía sau người ôm lấy, Ngô Lỗi đem cái trán để ở hắn phía sau lưng, cảm giác được ướt át Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng dưng luống cuống: “Đá chồng chất… Đá chồng chất ngươi có phải hay không không thích”.

Ngô Lỗi dùng sức lắc đầu: “Ta thực thích…… Thực thích……”.

Lưu hạo nhiên kéo qua hắn tay chặt chẽ nắm, huyền treo tâm buông, hắn còn tưởng rằng là đá chồng chất không thích, thích liền hảo, thích liền hảo.

Tới rồi buổi chiều Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo Ngô Lỗi đi siêu thị mua vài thứ, cấp nhà mình bảo bối làm đốn ăn ngon, hơn nữa Ngô Lỗi cũng đã thật lâu thật lâu không ăn qua Lưu hạo nhiên làm cơm, hai người nắm tay ở rau dưa khu chọn tới chọn đi, cũng mặc kệ chung quanh đi ngang qua người là cái dạng gì ánh mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi từ nhỏ liền có chút kén ăn, làm trò nhà mình bảo bối mặt đem hắn nhất không thích ăn đồ ăn bỏ vào xe đẩy, nhìn Ngô Lỗi dẩu miệng, dở khóc dở cười quát hạ hắn mũi: “Không chuẩn kén ăn, về sau ta sẽ hảo hảo đốc xúc ngươi”.

Ngô Lỗi nắm hắn tay, bĩu môi nói: “Hảo a!”.

Đi đến đồ ăn vặt khu thời điểm Ngô Lỗi buông lỏng ra Lưu hạo nhiên tay: “Ta muốn ăn cái này”. Sau đó từ trên giá cầm hai túi bánh gấu làm cử qua đỉnh đầu, xinh đẹp mắt to nhấp nháy nhấp nháy, cười đặc biệt đáng yêu.

Lưu hạo nhiên dở khóc dở cười tiếp nhận bỏ vào xe đẩy, sau đó nắm hắn nhanh tay bước rời đi đồ ăn vặt khu: “Ăn này đó không khỏe mạnh, ngươi xem ngươi đều gầy thành cái dạng gì, ta không ở thời điểm có phải hay không đều không hảo hảo ăn cơm”. Nhận thấy được phía sau người đột nhiên trầm mặc, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng dưng im tiếng không dám nói thêm nữa.

Lưu hạo nhiên biết chính mình không ở này 6 năm đá chồng chất sẽ có bao nhiêu khổ sở, rời đi đá chồng chất 6 năm, hắn cơ hồ mỗi đêm đều sẽ bởi vì tưởng đá chồng chất mà ngủ không yên, thậm chí có đoạn thời gian dựa vào ăn thuốc ngủ tới bảo đảm giấc ngủ.

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên không thể lùi bước, đá chồng chất còn chờ hắn trở về đâu! Cho nên hắn chỉ có thể liều mạng công tác, liều mạng nỗ lực. Cho dù mỗi ngày buổi tối trở lại thuê trong phòng nghênh đón hắn chỉ có lãnh không khí, đặt ở đầu giường kia trương trong khung ảnh, hai cái tiểu nam hài nhi ở hôn môi, Lưu hạo nhiên lúc đi mang theo này bức ảnh, trừ bỏ kia bức ảnh, hắn vô pháp bởi vì bất cứ thứ gì mà sinh ra lòng trung thành.

Hắn học xong hút thuốc, học xong mượn rượu tiêu sầu, bởi vì mỗi lần uống say lúc sau hắn mới có thể ở trong mộng thấy kia trương quen thuộc gương mặt tươi cười. Đêm khuya tĩnh lặng khi, thấu xương tưởng niệm dưới đáy lòng quay cuồng mãnh liệt, hắn cầm di động nhìn kia xuyến dãy số, lại trước nay không dám đánh qua đi, hắn sợ hãi, hắn sợ chính mình vừa nghe đến đá chồng chất tiếng khóc liền cái gì cũng không màng, hắn sợ chính mình sẽ hỏng mất.

Hắn nhìn bị chính mình chiếu phim quá một lần lại một lần sinh nhật ghi hình, nhìn hình ảnh gương mặt tươi cười, nghe đá chồng chất ngọt ngào thanh âm kêu chính mình ca ca, mỗi lần đều cười cười liền khóc ra tới, sau đó che lại đôi mắt áp lực chua xót hốc mắt, nghẹn ngào khóc không thành tiếng.

Ngã tư đường đèn đỏ sáng lên, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn vằn lui tới người đi đường, trên ghế phụ Ngô Lỗi thời gian rất lâu đều không có nói nữa, mà là nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, như là ở sững sờ nghĩ sự tình gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp miệng, vươn tay phải gắt gao bao bọc lấy Ngô Lỗi tay trái, hắn có thể cảm giác được cái tay kia bỗng dưng cứng đờ.

“Đá chồng chất……”.

Ngô Lỗi như cũ không có quay đầu, nhìn chằm chằm cửa sổ xe xem cái không ngừng, như là muốn ở mặt trên nhìn ra cái hoa tới. Lưu hạo nhiên còn muốn đang nói cái gì, nhưng đèn xanh đột nhiên sáng, hắn chỉ có thể tiếp tục lái xe.

Mới vừa chờ đem xe đình hảo, Ngô Lỗi cởi bỏ đai an toàn cầm đồ vật trước từ trong xe đi ra ngoài, Lưu hạo nhiên vừa thấy vội cũng giải đai an toàn nhảy ra xe ngoại, khóa xe sau nhanh chóng chạy tới bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi tay.

Chờ đem người túm lại đây khi, Lưu hạo nhiên thấy trên mặt hắn nước mắt, trái tim bỗng dưng đau xót, luống cuống tay chân giúp hắn lau sạch nước mắt, lúc này, bất luận cái gì ngôn ngữ đều là tái nhợt vô lực.

Đem Ngô Lỗi ôm vào trong lòng ngực ôm, Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng vỗ hắn bối, một câu an ủi nói đều không có, bởi vì hắn biết đá chồng chất yêu cầu chỉ là một cái ôm, hắn muốn cho đá chồng chất biết chính mình liền ở hắn bên người, không bao giờ sẽ rời đi.

Nghe được đầu vai rất nhỏ nức nở thanh, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ cảm thấy một lòng đều bị gắt gao nắm lấy, có một loại nói không nên lời nặng nề đau đớn.

“Ca……”. Ủy khuất ba ba tiếng nói truyền vào Lưu hạo nhiên lỗ tai.

Lưu hạo nhiên xoa mềm mại tóc ngắn: “Ân!”.

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, vành mắt hồng hồng, thoạt nhìn đáng thương cực kỳ: “Ta dạ dày đau……”.

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt, nhanh chóng ninh chặt mày, ngữ khí dồn dập: “Như thế nào hiện tại mới nói!!”.

Nắm Ngô Lỗi tay liền hướng cửa thang máy đi đến, về đến nhà Lưu hạo nhiên liền thẳng đến phòng bếp chuẩn bị nấu cơm, tại đây phía trước trước đem buổi sáng cháo đun nóng, làm hắn uống trước mấy khẩu ấm áp dạ dày.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở bàn ăn bên nhìn trong phòng bếp bận rộn bóng dáng, phủng chén cái miệng nhỏ uống cháo, còn thừa nửa chén khi hắn uống không nổi nữa, chạy tiến phòng bếp từ phía sau ôm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên eo.

“Làm sao vậy?”. Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở xắt rau, quay đầu lại hỏi hắn.

Ngô Lỗi bĩu môi ở trên mặt hắn hôn một cái, sau đó đỏ mặt lại chạy ra đi, Lưu hạo nhiên có chút ngốc, thực mau phản ứng lại đây cười ôn nhu, nhà bọn họ đá chồng chất vẫn là như vậy đáng yêu.

Ăn cơm thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi trong miệng đã nhét đầy, chiếc đũa còn kẹp khác đồ ăn, đôi mắt lại nhìn mặt khác một mâm, Lưu hạo nhiên thấy hắn một bộ tiểu thèm miêu bộ dáng dở khóc dở cười, đáy lòng lại có chút hụt hẫng, cái này cảnh tượng ở hắn trong đầu ảo tưởng quá vô số lần, mà khi thật sự phát sinh, cảm thấy tựa như một giấc mộng.

Buổi tối ngủ phía trước Ngô Lỗi đi tắm rửa, chờ hắn ra tới sau Lưu hạo nhiên đã sớm chuẩn bị tốt máy sấy, mà đã từng giống nhau tự nhiên mà vậy giúp hắn thổi tóc, làm khô tóc, Ngô Lỗi sau này một dựa, rúc vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng thuận tay ôm lấy hắn eo, đem cằm gác ở hắn đầu vai, nhẹ nhàng hôn hắn bên gáy.

“Ca, về sau chúng ta không bao giờ tách ra được không?”. Ngô Lỗi dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực bỗng nhiên nói.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở hắn đỉnh đầu xoa xoa, cười ôn nhu: “Hảo, chúng ta không bao giờ tách ra”.

Giao nắm đôi tay, hai quả giống nhau như đúc nhẫn phiếm ánh sáng.

【 xong 】

Rải hoa, như vậy kết thúc


	13. Về thời trang chi dạ tiểu vương đồng học cùng tiểu Tống đồng học

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8c8c8c

Về thời trang chi dạ tiểu vương đồng học cùng tiểu Tống đồng học có chuyện muốn nói  
Trong cuộc đời lần đầu tiên viết rps, cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, nếu là có cái gì mạo phạm đạp cái gì cấm kỵ mời nói minh, ta sẽ xóa văn.

Thi lên thạc sĩ đảng không có xem thời trang chi dạ, liền nhìn mấy trương đồ, sở hữu đều là tự do phát huy cùng tư thiết, trước hơn phân nửa thiên là truy phong thiếu niên thị giác ( bởi vì tiểu khải đệ đệ địa lý vị trí được trời ưu ái ), ta đối Vương Tuấn Khải không phải đặc biệt hiểu biết, liền nhìn năng lượng cao thiếu niên đoàn, tính cách khả năng ooc, như có mạo phạm chỗ, tại đây tạ lỗi.

Không lái xe, cho nên không có rõ ràng khuynh hướng ( chủ yếu là ta vẫn luôn đứng không vững công thụ ), cho nên đánh hạo lỗi, lỗi hạo song tag, như có mạo phạm, thỉnh liên hệ ta, có thể xóa văn

Hiện thực hướng, ooc, lôi, thận nhập

Một phát xong

01

Khi ta từ trợ lý nơi đó tiếp nhận gần nhất hành trình biểu thấy “Thời trang chi dạ” bốn chữ thời điểm nội tâm là phi thường bình tĩnh, rốt cuộc ta là một cái liền nhân dân đại hội đường đều đi qua thiếu niên, điệu thấp.

Khi đó ta cũng không biết hoạt động sau khi kết thúc ta sẽ tưởng đem những lời này ăn xong đi.

Sự tình muốn từ đầu nói về, làm một người truy phong thiếu niên, ta phi thường phù hợp nhân thiết trước tiên tới tiệc tối hiện trường ( thật không phải ta ly đến gần ), dạo qua một vòng sau tìm được rồi chính mình chỗ ngồi “Vương Tuấn Khải, Ngô Lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên”.

Không thể không nói đối với cái này số ghế ta còn là rất vừa lòng, ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên quan hệ có thể nói là tương đương không tồi, rốt cuộc chúng ta nam hài tử hữu nghị chính là đơn giản như vậy, cùng nhau nhảy quá cực, hoang đảo cầu quá sinh, lại đến mấy cục trò chơi, hố thượng mấy cái huynh đệ, cách mạng tình nghĩa liền thành lập đi lên.

Mà Ngô Lỗi cũng là ta vẫn luôn muốn nhận thức đối tượng, nói ra thật xấu hổ, đôi ta tuy rằng ở một cái trường học nhưng còn không có tới kịp gặp mặt, nói đến càng hổ thẹn ở cái này giải trí chính là cái vòng niên đại chúng ta thế nhưng còn không có chính thức nhận thức quá, bất quá không quan hệ, ta tin tưởng qua đêm nay chúng ta liền sẽ trở thành cùng nhau ăn gà hảo huynh đệ, thật sự, ta đều đem câu kia ‘ ta là nhìn ngươi lớn lên ’ giao hữu kim câu chuẩn bị tốt.

Cái gì ngươi hỏi ta vì cái gì không gọi hạo nhiên ca, tiểu hài tử mới gọi ca ca, chúng ta thành niên nam nhân chi gian đều là lẫn nhau xưng tên.

02

“Này hai người đều mau xé đến bên ngoài thượng cư nhiên còn làm cho bọn họ ngồi cùng nhau, hơn nữa chúng ta, chủ sự phương có ý tứ gì?”

Ta hoài muốn giao tân bằng hữu chờ mong trở lại phòng nghỉ liền nghe thấy được trợ lý tỷ tỷ có điểm không cao hứng thanh âm.

“Làm chuyện này ý tứ bái” người đại diện uống lên nước miếng vừa lúc thấy vào cửa ta trực tiếp dặn dò nói “Tiểu khải ngươi ở màn ảnh đảo qua tới thời điểm có thể cùng bên cạnh Ngô Lỗi hoặc là Lưu hạo nhiên hỗ động một chút, mặt khác thời điểm tận lực không cần cùng bọn họ hai người nói chuyện, bảo trì mỉm cười là được” người đại diện lại nhìn thoáng qua số ghế biểu, cười một chút “Hai người bọn họ gia đánh nhau tưởng đem nhà ta kéo xuống nước, nghĩ đến mỹ”

Hai người bọn họ, là nói Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi sao, bên ngoài thượng xé đi lên, hai người bọn họ quan hệ có như vậy kém sao, nhưng là nghe Lưu hạo nhiên nói lên Ngô Lỗi ngữ khí cảm giác hai người bọn họ quan hệ không tồi nha?

Hơn nữa ta còn muốn cho Lưu hạo nhiên làm ta cùng Ngô Lỗi dẫn tiến người đâu.

“Hai người bọn họ có vấn đề sao?” Sự tình quan ta đêm nay giao hữu đại kế, ta khó hơn nhiều một câu miệng “Cảm giác hai người bọn họ quan hệ giống như không tồi”

“Cảm giác không tồi” trợ lý tiểu tỷ tỷ lắc lắc nàng kia đầu tân cắt tóc ngắn, cười một chút “Ngươi gặp qua chúng ta trong giới tuổi gần, tài nguyên trùng hợp mỗi ngày bị đặt ở cùng nhau đối lập người có thể làm tốt bằng hữu sao” nàng lại đây sửa sang lại ta cổ áo “Năm trước L đạo phim mới vốn là hướng vào Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng nửa đường bị Ngô Lỗi gia tiệt hồ, vì thế hai người bọn họ đã hơn một năm cũng không chịu cùng khung, trước một trận lại nghe nói vốn dĩ định rồi Ngô Lỗi kia bộ hiện đại kịch đột nhiên đổi thành Lưu hạo nhiên, hai nhà xem như hoàn toàn trở mặt” nàng đè thấp thanh âm “Ngươi hôm nay buổi tối trốn tránh hai người bọn họ điểm, liền tính hai người bọn họ hôm nay buổi tối ở hội trường đánh lên tới, ngươi cũng đừng động, cùng chúng ta không quan hệ”

Nhưng là L đạo kia điện ảnh chiếu phim thời điểm ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở một cái bãi gặp, nói đến tới thời điểm không gặp hắn không cao hứng, hắn còn khen Ngô Lỗi diễn đến hảo đâu.

Chẳng lẽ là thương nghiệp lẫn nhau thổi, nhìn không giống a.

Nhưng là nếu người đại diện cùng trợ lý tỷ tỷ lời nói đều nói đến này phân thượng phỏng chừng cũng không phải tin đồn vô căn cứ, đại khái hai người bọn họ quan hệ xác thật chẳng ra gì đi, nhưng là hai người bọn họ nếu là đánh lên tới ta khẳng định không thể mặc kệ a.

Người đại diện cùng trợ lý nói không dưới ba lần làm ta bảo trì mỉm cười ít nói lời nói lúc sau rốt cuộc đem ta thả ra, không nghĩ tới mới vừa tiến hành lang liền gặp phải Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý tỷ tỷ, nói Lưu hạo nhiên đã tới rồi.

Hảo đi, nếu bên ngoài thượng không thể hỗ động, kia trong lén lút gặp một lần luôn là có thể đi, hơn nữa vừa tới thời điểm nghe nói kia gian phòng nghỉ khóa hỏng rồi, khóa lại liền khai, như thế cơ hội tốt không làm điểm cái gì đều thực xin lỗi chúng ta cùng nhau cầu quá sinh tình nghĩa, vì thế ta mang theo phải cho hắn cái kinh hỉ ( xia ) ý tưởng tới rồi kia gian phòng nghỉ, ở cửa đếm ngược năm cái số sau đột nhiên kéo ra cửa phòng “Hạo nhiên ca hảo ——”

Ngươi hỏi ta vì cái gì ngạnh ở, yên tâm, không phải bị người xấu véo cổ, chỉ là có điểm chấn kinh, hảo đi không phải một chút.

Phòng nghỉ cũng không có Lưu hạo nhiên, mà là có một cái xuyên màu đen chính trang nam sinh dựa vào trên tường, hắn trước người còn có một cái xuyên bạch sắc chính trang áo trên nam sinh, hai người bọn họ ở bên nhau ở...... Nếu tuần hoàn chính là nhân loại xã giao lễ nghi nói, hẳn là gọi là hôn môi.

Chính là màu trắng lễ phục cái kia nam đang ở đem xuyên màu đen chính trang cái kia ấn ở trên tường thân.

Mụ mụ đã từng cùng ta nói rồi nói tiến người khác phòng trước muốn gõ cửa, ta vì cái gì không có nghe, cái này hảo, chẳng những tiến sai rồi phòng còn gặp được....... Xin lỗi cái này hình ảnh ta vô pháp miêu tả.

Làm sao bây giờ, là trực tiếp lui ra ngoài vẫn là tìm cái lấy cớ giải thích một chút, nếu không ăn ngay nói thật, liền ở ta tuyệt đỉnh thông minh đầu bay nhanh chuyển động một cái lưỡng toàn chi kế là lúc, dựa vào trên tường cái kia nam sinh nghiêng nghiêng đầu, lộ ra nửa bên mặt.

Tuy rằng chỉ có nửa bên, cũng vẫn như cũ làm ta cảm giác được quen thuộc, này nửa khuôn mặt ta đã thấy rất nhiều lần, bọn họ phân biệt gọi là.

Na Tra, dương Lục Lang, tử anh, phi lưu, lê thốc, tiêu viêm........

Đều nói ta là nhìn Ngô Lỗi lớn lên.

03

Đây là ta cùng Ngô Lỗi lần đầu tiên chính thức gặp mặt, ta liền đánh vỡ hắn tính hướng cùng tình yêu.

Ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ, cuộc đời của ta trung còn sẽ có so này càng giới thời khắc sao.

Ít nhất không thể lại để cho người khác biết.

Ý thức được điểm này ta lập tức đem mặt khác nửa người thăm tiến vào sau đó giữ cửa khóa, không đúng, kia khóa hỏng rồi, ta lập tức phi thường trượng nghĩa đem chính mình dán trên cửa.

“Xin lỗi Ngô Lỗi ta không phải cố ý, ta là muốn tìm Lưu hạo nhiên tới không nghĩ tiến sai phòng nghỉ, ta lập tức ——”

Sau đó ấn hắn cái kia nam sinh liền khắp nơi giờ phút này nghe được thanh âm hướng ta chuyển qua đầu.

Cuộc đời của ta trung vẫn là có so này càng giới thời khắc.

Ta không có tiến sai phòng nghỉ, ta chỉ là vào nhầm song song thế giới.

Rốt cuộc là đệ nhất gặp mặt liền đánh vỡ xong xuôi hồng tiểu sinh Ngô Lỗi tính hướng cùng tình yêu càng làm cho ngươi kinh ngạc vẫn là một cái khác vai chính xoay người lại phát hiện là hắn đối thủ một mất một còn ( người khác nói ) Lưu hạo nhiên càng làm cho ngươi kinh ngạc.

Vấn đề này là vĩnh viễn sẽ không bị phát ra đi.

Ta hẳn là lui ra ngoài lại đem cửa đóng lại, thật sự, nhưng là không còn kịp rồi.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau nghiêng đầu nhìn ta liếc mắt một cái lại quay lại đi, mà ta nhìn, nhìn, xem nơi nào đều không đúng.

Thời gian ở chúng ta chi gian phảng phất yên lặng, có lẽ là qua một thế kỷ, lại có lẽ chỉ qua một giây đồng hồ, có lẽ là này một giây đồng hồ liền tương đương với một thế kỷ.

Ta đại một con ngựa triết khảo không tồi.

Sau đó hai người bọn họ rốt cuộc động, Ngô Lỗi lập tức đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng buông ra Ngô Lỗi.

Sau đó thời gian phảng phất lại yên lặng, có lẽ là qua một thế kỷ, lại có lẽ chỉ qua một giây đồng hồ, có lẽ là này một giây đồng hồ liền tương đương với một thế kỷ.

Này này là thuyết tương đối phạm trù.

“Liền.. Liền như vậy chụp biết... Đã biết sao” Lưu hạo nhiên trước đã mở miệng “Trước mượn lời kịch ấp ủ cảm xúc, vào diễn tự nhiên mà vậy liền thân thượng, yên tâm, đừng túng, ngươi có thể” hắn nói vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi bả vai, một bộ anh em tốt bộ dáng, quay đầu tới, như là mới vừa thấy ta giống nhau thân thiết cùng ta chào hỏi.

“Tiểu khải tới rất sớm a”

Còn hành, là so hai ngươi sớm một chút, không biết nên nói cái gì ta lựa chọn không tiếng động mỉm cười.

“Kia cái gì, Ngô Lỗi tiếp theo bộ diễn có hôn diễn, hắn có chút khẩn trương, ta cho hắn truyền thụ truyền thụ kinh nghiệm” Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu khấu thượng áo sơmi đệ tứ viên nút thắt, ngẩng đầu lên khi đã treo lên kia phó vẫn thường không chê vào đâu được tươi cười “Ngươi đừng hiểu lầm”

“Đối” Ngô Lỗi cũng giơ tay sửa sang lại có điểm oai nơ, hướng ta lộ ra một cái hoàn mỹ mà chân thành mỉm cười “Lấy cái kinh mà thôi, ngươi đừng nghĩ nhiều”

Ngô Lỗi sẽ bởi vì chụp hôn diễn khẩn trương, hắn ở đấu phá thương khung không phải liền giường diễn đều chụp qua sao, còn sẽ bởi vì một cái hôn diễn khẩn trương, còn muốn tìm ngươi cái này nhập hành không mấy năm lấy kinh nghiệm.

Ta cảm thấy chuyện này nói không thông.

Còn có Ngô Lỗi ngươi làm xuất đạo mười mấy năm diễn viên gạo cội nghe thế loại không chuyên nghiệp bôi đen đều không phản bác một chút trực tiếp thừa nhận có phải hay không cũng không đúng lắm.

Hơn nữa Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi xác định ngươi chỉ dạy một cái hôn diễn sao, ta thấy Ngô Lỗi tay đều vói vào ngươi áo sơmi.

Nhưng mà hai người kia liền đứng ở ta trước mặt, trên mặt tươi cười tự nhiên mà lại thân thiết, ôn nhu mà lại chức nghiệp, hai đôi mắt chân thành tựa hồ muốn đem ta cấp yêm.

“Không có việc gì” ta nhìn bọn họ, nỗ lực lộ ra một cái cùng khoản thương nghiệp giả cười “Ta cái gì cũng chưa thấy”

Sau đó không khí lâm vào trầm mặc, trầm mặc là đêm nay khang kiều, làm chúng ta tổ hợp tin tức phát ngôn nhân, chuyên nghiệp khống tràng giả, ta căn cứ không thể tẻ ngắt chức nghiệp đạo đức dẫn đầu đã mở miệng.

“Các ngươi cảm tình thật tốt”

“Không có” hai người đồng thời phủ nhận, “Chính là bằng hữu bình thường mà thôi ( quan hệ giống nhau bằng hữu )”

Bình thường ( quan hệ giống nhau ) bằng hữu liền có thể tự thể nghiệm giáo hôn diễn sao, thật xin lỗi, ta không có như vậy bằng hữu bình thường.

Sau đó đại gia lại đến khang kiều, Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên một đầu một đuôi ngồi ở một cái sô pha thượng, ta ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh một cái đơn người trên sô pha, cảm giác giới tự sắp thực thể hóa đem chúng ta đều buồn chết.

“Thiên rất lãnh nha” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên run lên một chút “Chúng ta điểm điểm nhi uống đi” hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt một cái “Ngươi không phải nói lâm duẫn nói cho ngươi này phụ cận có một nhà tiệm trà sữa đặc bổng sao”

“Đúng vậy, nàng cùng ta đề cử quá” Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu, hiển nhiên phi thường quý trọng này được đến không dễ đề tài “Ta tới hạ đơn, tiểu khải ngươi thích cái gì hương vị” hắn cầm lấy trên bàn di động thuần thục mở ra cơm hộp phần mềm “Nguyên vị, hoa hồng, chocolate, đậu đỏ —”

“Nguyên vị liền rất hảo, cảm ơn” kỳ thật ta không quá yêu uống ngọt, nhưng này không phải một ly trà sữa, là một cây cứu mạng rơm rạ.

“Một ly trà sữa mà thôi” Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu hướng ta lễ phép cười một chút, cúi đầu đầu ngón tay bay nhanh ở trên màn hình điểm vài cái lại ngẩng đầu lên “Hắn tiếp đơn, phỏng chừng một hồi liền đưa lại đây”

Ngươi vì cái gì không hỏi một chút Lưu hạo nhiên đâu, ngươi không hỏi hắn uống cái gì khẩu vị trà sữa còn chưa tính, nhưng ngươi dùng hắn di động tổng nên thông báo một chút đi, hơn nữa ngươi còn vân tay giải khóa.

Nhưng ta mãnh liệt lòng tự trọng cùng cảm thấy thẹn tâm cản trở ta hỏi cái này vấn đề.

Di động đột nhiên chấn động một chút, phỏng chừng là WeChat gì đó, Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng click mở nhìn một chút, sắc mặt nao nao, phỏng chừng là phát hiện lấy sai rồi.

Ta đang chuẩn bị xem Ngô Lỗi lấy cái gì lý do thoái thác che dấu giải thích cái này nói dối ô long thời điểm, hắn nhìn nhìn trong tay di động.

Sau đó mặt không đổi sắc sủy trong túi.

Thật không hổ là diễn mười mấy năm diễn diễn cốt a, quang da mặt khiến cho ta cái này bắc ảnh manh tân hổ thẹn không bằng.

Phỏng chừng kia gia cửa hàng thật sự rất gần ( nếu không chính là rất nhàn ), trà sữa ở chúng ta không khí một lần nữa biến giới phía trước đưa vào tới, Ngô Lỗi đi ra ngoài cầm tam ly tiến vào, đem nguyên vị trước đưa cho ta, sau đó đem dư lại hai ly hoàn toàn không giống nhau lấy qua đi, trong đó một ly đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Đừng dùng tay cầm, có điểm năng” Ngô Lỗi đem trà sữa trực tiếp cho hắn phóng tới trên bàn, lại cho hắn chọc khai.

Ngô Lỗi đồng chí ngươi quả nhiên là như ngoại giới lời nói như vậy thân sĩ ôn nhu trong ngoài như một a.

Nhưng là ta cảm thấy ngươi có điểm khác nhau đối đãi a.

Lưu hạo nhiên đợi chờ cầm lấy tới uống một ngụm về sau biến thành một cái phì sài cao hứng.jpg, sau đó Ngô Lỗi ở một bên nhìn hắn biến thành cao hứng giống cái hai trăm cân hài tử.jpg.

“Xác thật khá tốt uống” Lưu hạo nhiên hút một ngụm bên trong dụ viên cue ta “Tiểu khải ngươi cảm thấy đâu”

“Không tồi” ta cúi đầu uống một ngụm, mã một cổ cẩu lương vị.

Ta như thế nào sẽ biết cẩu lương cái gì vị đâu.

Từ từ, hai người bọn họ không phải bất hòa sao, người đại diện nói hai ngươi đều phải đánh nhau rồi, nhưng các ngươi hiện tại cái dạng này làm ta rất khó tin tưởng ta người đại diện cùng trợ lý phán đoán a, nhưng mà bọn họ là phụ trách ta chức nghiệp quy hoạch nha.

02

Trà sữa uống không sai biệt lắm thời điểm người cũng không sai biệt lắm đều đến đông đủ, chúng ta bắt đầu bài bài trạm chuẩn bị bước trên thảm đỏ, ta ở hai người bọn họ phía sau đi, chán đến chết chi gian nghe thấy được người chủ trì hỏi Ngô Lỗi nếu cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau từ hậu đài ra tới vì cái gì bất hòa hắn cùng nhau bước trên thảm đỏ, còn có một cái người chủ trì hỏi hạo nhiên hai người các ngươi hôm nay xuyên thành như vậy là trước tiên thương lượng tốt sao.

Này vấn đề nghe tới như thế nào làm người cảm thấy không thoải mái đâu.

Này một câu khiến cho một trận xôn xao, ta nhìn lướt qua chung quanh, sự không liên quan mình giả có chi, cúi đầu thì thầm giải thích giả có chi, nhưng càng có rất nhiều một bộ xem diễn biểu tình chờ Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi như thế nào trả lời.

Đương hồng cửu ngũ sau tiểu sinh hiện trường xé bức châm chọc mỉa mai như vậy tiết mục tự nhiên là không thiếu người xem, nhưng là các ngươi vừa mới không còn đều thân thiết mặt mang tươi cười cùng bọn họ hàn huyên quá sao, mặc dù ở cái này trong vòng đãi đã nhiều năm, ta vẫn như cũ đối loại này mau lệnh người táp lưỡi biến sắc mặt tốc độ cảm thấy khiếp sợ.

“Làm hai người bọn họ cùng nhau bước trên thảm đỏ, ngươi giao tiền biếu sao” liền ở một trận khe khẽ nói nhỏ bên trong ta bắt giữ tới rồi một câu cực tiểu thanh lẩm bẩm, không phải ta cố ý bắt giữ chủ yếu là ly ta thân cận quá hơn nữa như thế tươi mát thoát tục, ta vừa quay đầu lại, Tống Tổ Nhi đang ở ta phía sau cúi đầu sửa sang lại nàng cái kia quá dài váy, ngẩng đầu thấy nàng phía trước có người rõ ràng cũng là lắp bắp kinh hãi, vốn dĩ liền đại đôi mắt lại lớn một vòng.

“Ngươi vừa mới nói cái gì” ta áp xuống trong lòng khiếp sợ cảm xúc đối nàng thân sĩ cười “Vừa mới người nói chuyện quá nhiều ta không nghe rõ”

“Không có gì” nàng triều ta hồi lấy ôn nhu cười, lại thành cái kia xinh đẹp tiểu tỷ tỷ.

Nói ra ngươi khả năng không tin, kia trong nháy mắt ta cảm thấy nàng nói có đạo lý.

Đi xong thảm đỏ sau chúng ta tìm được chỗ ngồi liền ngồi hạ, ta nhớ tới người đại diện dặn dò ( chủ yếu là không nghĩ trở về về sau bị toái toái niệm ), vẫn luôn bảo trì mỉm cười, chờ màn ảnh đảo qua tới thời điểm lại cùng bọn họ hỗ động.

Cái gì, ngươi nói chúng ta plastic huynh đệ tình, chờ thực sự có chuyện này thời điểm ngươi lại có kết luận đi.

Ta tuy rằng không nói chuyện nhưng là ta bên trái thanh âm nhưng vẫn đều không có dừng lại, không có gì, chính là Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở giảng chuyện cười, chuẩn xác mà nói là Ngô Lỗi đang nghe Lưu hạo nhiên giảng chuyện cười.

Tiểu liền cùng đại tiện là bạn tốt, một ngày đại tiện ra tai nạn xe cộ đã chết, tiểu tranh luận quá khóc, người khác hỏi vì cái gì, hắn nói ta tưởng đại tiện.

Xin hỏi cái này chê cười buồn cười sao, không buồn cười đúng không, lạn đường cái đúng không, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi ngươi đều mau cười đến ghế dựa phía dưới đi, có thể hay không quản lý một chút ngươi biểu tình, ngươi không phải diễn cốt sao.

Cổ động cũng không cần phủng đến như vậy phù hoa đi.

Đang ở ta chửi thầm thời điểm màn ảnh đột nhiên lại đây, hỗ động, hỗ động, ta chạy nhanh quay đầu nhìn về phía Ngô Lỗi chuẩn bị tế ra câu kia ta là xem ngươi diễn lớn lên giao hữu kim câu, nhưng mà Ngô Lỗi đầu đã lại chuyển hướng về phía bên trái, các đồng chí, chúng ta sân khấu là bên phải biên, lúc này trên cơ bản đều đang xem sân khấu, bao gồm Lưu hạo nhiên, liền ngươi hướng tương phản phương hướng xem, ta theo hắn tầm mắt thấy được bên trái Lưu hạo nhiên.

Đây là có ý tứ gì, ngươi đang xem diễn ta đang xem ngươi sao.

Sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ là cảm giác được Ngô Lỗi đang xem hắn, quay đầu tới đối hắn cười một chút, sau đó hai người bọn họ lại bắt đầu giảng chuyện cười.

Ta lại vừa nhấc đầu, màn ảnh đã hiện lên đi.

Từ nay về sau mỗi khi màn ảnh đảo qua tới thời điểm trực tiếp có thể copy dán trở lên nội dung.

Ta ngồi ở trên chỗ ngồi, đột nhiên cảm thấy điều hòa số độ có điểm thấp.

03

Hảo, rốt cuộc tới rồi trao giải thời điểm, ban xong thưởng tiệc tối trên cơ bản liền phải kết thúc, sau đó ta liền có thể vui sướng về nhà, nói thật đêm nay thượng làm ta có điểm tâm thần và thể xác đều mệt mỏi.

Đứng dậy, mại bậc thang đài, khom lưng, nói lời cảm tạ, tiếp nhận cúp, thực hảo, bảo trì mỉm cười từ bên phải chậm rãi nhìn qua, chính là như vậy, ở cùng bên người đông vũ tiểu tỷ tỷ nhìn nhau cười, phi thường hảo, sau đó nhìn về phía bên trái cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn nhau —— ta dựa Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi nhìn xem ta được chưa a, buôn bán biết không, ngươi liền tính không xem ta ngươi có thể nhìn xem người xem sao, ngươi ở một cái thượng trăm triệu người quan khán đại hình phát sóng trực tiếp tiệc tối sân khấu thượng lướt qua hai người đi xem Ngô Lỗi có phải hay không không tốt lắm, còn có ngươi ánh mắt có thể hơi chút thu liễm một chút sao, đây là thời trang chi dạ, không phải hai ngươi hôn lễ hiện trường, trung gian còn cách ta cùng đông vũ tỷ tỷ đâu, ngươi có thể suy xét một chút chúng ta sao, còn có Ngô Lỗi là Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ tới khoa nhị không phải ngươi hơn nữa Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là nghĩ tới cái khoa nhị mà thôi cho nên ngươi có thể hay không không cần vẻ mặt kiêu ngạo cùng hắn được ảnh đế dường như.

Hơn nữa các ngươi nghiêm trọng ảnh hưởng tới rồi ta, ở ta nói đoạt giải cảm nghĩ thời điểm, ngó bên cạnh liếc mắt một cái, Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở một bên mỉm cười nhìn ta, một đen một trắng, chỉnh cùng Tuyệt Đại Song Kiêu dường như, kia trong nháy mắt ta ma xui quỷ khiến cảm thấy tiếp theo câu hẳn là thỉnh tân nhân đến trước đài tới.

May mắn ta miệng không gáo a.

May mắn ta lập tức là có thể đi rồi nha.

Xuống đài thời điểm nếu không phải ta nhắc nhở, hai ngươi liền ở trên đài đối diện đến địa lão thiên hoang, cái gì, fans nói ta tiếp khách tay, ngươi biết ta hận không thể bắt tay ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt hoảng sao.

04

Bất quá ở ta chờ đợi trung tiệc tối rốt cuộc kết thúc, chúng ta tốp năm tốp ba nói chuyện cùng nhau đi ra ngoài, hảo đi là Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện cùng ta cùng nhau đi ra ngoài, ta kỳ thật không có gì cảm giác, bởi vì ta lập tức liền phải bước lên bảo mẫu xe rời đi bọn họ, ở đi ra ngoài trên đường Lưu hạo nhiên đi tranh toilet, sau đó ta cùng Ngô Lỗi ở cửa chờ xe thời điểm gặp tổ nhi tỷ tỷ, nàng tựa hồ quên mất vừa rồi xấu hổ phi thường nhiệt tình cùng ta chào hỏi, cái này làm cho ta lạnh cả đêm tâm cảm thấy một chút ấm áp.

Ở ta cảm thán nhân gian đều có chân tình ở thời điểm đột nhiên truyền đến một trận di động tiếng chuông, cũng không phải ta, tổ nhi tỷ tỷ thần sắc tự nhiên, cũng không phải nàng, sau đó ta liền thấy Ngô Lỗi từ tây trang trong túi lấy ra một khối di động, chính là Lưu hạo nhiên kia khối, hắn nhìn thoáng qua điện báo, phi thường thuần thục hoa mở ra đến bên tai tiếp nghe, nói cũng không phải ‘ đây là Lưu hạo nhiên di động hắn hiện tại không ở ’ mà là thật sự cùng nhân gia liêu đi lên, biểu tình nhẹ nhàng vui sướng, nếu không phải ta thượng chu thấy Lưu hạo nhiên di động ta thật đúng là tưởng ngươi đâu, Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn cho tới Lưu hạo nhiên ném xuống tay trở về, sau đó sinh ra như sau đối thoại.

“Ai a”

“Ngươi tỷ” Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn nhỏ giọng nói một câu lại đối điện thoại một khác đầu người ta nói một câu “Hạo nhiên tới” sau đó lại bắt đầu cùng điện thoại kia một mặt người a không, là hạo nhiên tỷ tỷ tiếp tục liêu, lại hàn huyên ước chừng có ba phút mới treo điện thoại, từ đầu đến cuối đều không có muốn đem điện thoại cấp Lưu hạo nhiên ý tứ, nói như vậy cũng không đúng, nói chuyện điện thoại xong sau cấp phóng tới trong túi.

Tổ nhi tiểu tỷ tỷ nhìn ta liếc mắt một cái, ta phi thường thức thời tới một câu “Ta cái gì cũng không phát hiện” nhưng là nàng kéo lại tay của ta, trong mắt mạo hiểm lâu hành người rốt cuộc thấy đồng bạn lục quang, tỷ tỷ ngươi như vậy gầy tay kính nhi như thế nào như vậy đại đâu.

“Không, ngươi nhất định thấy” nàng bắt lấy tay của ta “Nghe ta và ngươi nói”

04

Nếu lại cấp Tống Tổ Nhi đồng học một lần cơ hội nói nàng thề tuyệt đối sẽ không ở ngày đó vì phương tiện mà thượng Ngô Lỗi xe, như vậy nàng liền sẽ không cùng Ngô Lỗi truyền tai tiếng, nếu cho nàng biết trước năng lực, nàng liền tuyệt đối sẽ không đi tiếp mờ mịt lục vở, như vậy nàng liền sẽ không đánh vỡ đôi cẩu nam nam này tư tình, như vậy, nàng cuộc sống gia đình liền sẽ giống phía trước mỗi một ngày giống nhau phong phú đơn thuần mà lại tốt đẹp.

Mà không phải giống như bây giờ sinh hoạt ở nước sôi lửa bỏng bên trong cẩu lương ăn no.

Nàng cùng Ngô Lỗi đều xem như ngôi sao nhí, khi còn nhỏ ở Hoành Điếm chạy loạn thời điểm nhận thức, lớn tuy rằng không thế nào liên hệ nhưng là gặp mặt sau kia cổ cách mạng tình nghĩa còn ở lẫn nhau thêm WeChat sau ngẫu nhiên sẽ liêu vài câu, quan hệ còn tính không tồi, nếu không nàng cũng sẽ không đáp Ngô Lỗi đi nhờ xe còn đáp ra tai tiếng.

Trở lên này đó đều không quan trọng, quan trọng là nàng ở cùng Ngô Lỗi tai tiếng truyền đến nhất hung thời điểm vào mờ mịt lục tổ diễn nữ chủ, nam chủ là Lưu hạo nhiên.

Mỗi khi nhớ tới chuyện này nàng đều hận không thể đem lúc ấy cao hứng phấn chấn đi thử diễn chính mình chân đánh gãy.

Cùng nhau chụp một tuần về sau ở Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên tăng nhiều mạnh mẽ giới liêu WeChat cùng người mỹ thiện tâm diễn còn tốt hạo nhiên ca ca muốn nói lại thôi trong ánh mắt nàng vô cùng kỳ quái vượt qua trước hai chu, sau đó nàng liền ở khách sạn bãi đỗ xe gặp được biên thân liền hướng trong xe toản Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ở ba người thạch hóa hai phút sau nàng rốt cuộc minh bạch mấy ngày này không được tự nhiên nguyên nhân.

Cùng Ngô Lỗi truyền tai tiếng còn lại dường như không có việc gì chạy tới cùng nhân gia chính thất đáp diễn, đang đợi diễn trong lúc còn cùng nhân gia đối tượng liêu WeChat ( tuy rằng liêu đến đều là ngươi ) thị uy, nàng này hành vi xác thật là lục trà kỹ nữ bổn kỹ nữ a.

Nhưng ta là mạnh mẽ bị kỹ nữ a, ta cùng Ngô Lỗi là rõ ràng hơn nữa ta cũng thật sự không biết hai ngươi làm tới rồi.

Nhưng mặc kệ nàng có đồng ý hay không, sinh hoạt vẫn là đối nàng cái này tiểu tiên nữ xuống tay.

Từ nay về sau cùng Ngô Lỗi truyền tai tiếng tổ nhi đồng học bắt đầu cấp cùng tổ nam diễn viên Lưu hạo nhiên lại đưa Bản Lam Căn lại đưa ấm bảo bảo, còn giám sát nhân gia ăn cơm uống dược, hơn nữa ở hạo nhiên đồng chí nhìn không thấy địa phương chụp lén, ở Lưu hạo nhiên tâm tình không tốt thời điểm trước tiên cấp cho an ủi, ngẫu nhiên còn cùng nhau ước cái cơm sớm rời đi mọi người tầm mắt.

Này thỏa thỏa là từ diễn thành thật tiết tấu a.

Xem náo nhiệt không chê sự đại truyền thông: An bài thượng.

Nhưng mà ra đoàn phim tổ nhi đồng học lại đối Ngô Lỗi hỏi han ân cần, cơ hồ tham dự mỗi một hồi có Ngô Lỗi ở hoạt động, hoạt động trung không có việc gì liền dựa vào cùng nhau nói chuyện lại đưa Iron Man hạn lượng tay làm lại cùng nhau ăn cơm hoạt động kết thúc còn đáp Ngô Lỗi xe về nhà, có hai lần còn trực tiếp trở về Ngô Lỗi ở Bắc Kinh chung cư.

Này rõ ràng là lâu ngày sinh tình ngọt ngọt ngào ngào ở chung tiểu tình lữ tiết tấu a.

Xem náo nhiệt không chê sự đại truyền thông: An bài thượng.

Hai tương giáp công dưới tổ nhi đồng học liền thành bắt cá hai tay, đã ăn trong chén lại nhìn trong nồi ZHA nữ, đã chịu đến từ hai đại đương hồng tiểu sinh fans vô số diss cùng ghen ghét.

Nhưng mà sự thật lại là như vậy.

Ngô Lỗi:

Tổ nhi ta cho ngươi gửi hai rương Bản Lam Căn hai rương ấm dán ngươi nhớ rõ cấp Lưu hạo nhiên, giám sát hắn mỗi ngày uống, hắn từ giảm béo về sau vừa đến mùa đông liền lão cảm mạo.

Tổ nhi ta nghe hắn trợ lý nói hắn hôm nay đại đêm, hắn trạng thái thế nào, ngươi cho ta chụp lén một trương.

Tổ nhi, hai chúng ta cãi nhau đều là hắn sai, nhưng là chúng ta ba ngày không nói chuyện, ngươi thay ta khuyên nhủ hắn cùng ta chịu thua đi, nói một câu cũng đúng a.

Lưu hạo nhiên:

Tổ nhi, hôm nay Ngô Lỗi muốn tới thăm ban, trong chốc lát hai ta cùng nhau đi thôi, ta thỉnh ngươi ăn ngon

Tổ nhi ta bị thương chuyện này ngàn vạn đừng nói cho Ngô Lỗi

Tổ nhi nghe nói ngươi cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau tham gia hoạt động a, ngươi giúp ta đem này Iron Man tay làm cho hắn đi, lúc trước chuyển phát nhanh địa chỉ điền sai rồi.

Cảm ơn ngươi a tổ nhi, muốn ăn cái gì tùy tiện điểm, ta trợ lý trả tiền, Ngô Lỗi chờ ta đâu ta liền đi trước.

Tổ nhi trước đem ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đưa trở về sau đó lại đưa ngươi về nhà a.

Tổ nhi trong lòng khổ, nhưng tổ nhi không ai nói, cho nên đương nàng thấy vừa thấy liền rất đáng tin cậy hơn nữa cùng nhau hô hấp toan xú vị không khí tiểu khải đệ đệ thời điểm, nàng liền rốt cuộc nhịn không được.

Tiểu khải đệ đệ gặp được hai người bọn họ tính ngươi hôm nay xui xẻo, từ nay về sau ngươi liền cùng ta một khối hạt đi.

05

“Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi có thể hay không yếu điểm mặt, ngươi là tay bị thương lại không phải tay chặt đứt, liền tính là tay chặt đứt mờ mịt lục đều chụp xong đã lâu như vậy cũng sớm nên hảo, ngươi có thể hay không chính mình cầm uống” Tống Tổ Nhi dừng một chút, lui một bước “Hoặc là nói có thể hay không không ở ta trước mặt như vậy uống”

“Ngượng ngùng ta đã quên” Lưu hạo nhiên liền Ngô Lỗi tay thong thả ung dung uống một ngụm trà sữa, ngẩng đầu lên triều nàng lộ ra răng nanh “Ngươi còn không có bạn trai”

Lão nương là không có bạn trai, nhưng lão nương có đao ngươi biết không, ngươi còn như vậy tin hay không lão nương rút ra thọc chết các ngươi đôi cẩu nam nam này.

“Lại uống một ngụm” Ngô Lỗi lại đem giấy ly hướng Lưu hạo nhiên bên miệng đệ đệ “Trong chốc lát trực tiếp ném xuống, tổ nhi cửa nhà có thùng rác”

Lưu hạo nhiên biết nghe lời phải lại uống một ngụm, sau đó Ngô Lỗi đem cuối cùng một ngụm uống lên.

Cửa nhà ta không chỉ có thùng rác, còn có cẩu, ta thả ra cắn các ngươi a.

Ở chỗ này dùng tổ nhi đồng học huyết lệ giáo huấn nói cho đại gia, giao hữu cần cẩn thận, đương ngươi hai cái bằng hữu làm ở bên nhau về sau, liền mau chóng tuyệt giao đi.

Tống Tổ Nhi xuống xe tiếp nhận Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên riêng đường vòng cho nàng mua điểm tâm ngọt lên lầu, đợi thang máy vào gia môn về sau khai đèn đến trên ban công mở ra cửa sổ, kia hai cái thon dài đĩnh bạt hỗn đản quả nhiên còn chưa đi, nhìn thấy nàng từ cửa sổ nhô đầu ra, mới cùng nhau hướng nàng phất phất tay đi hướng bảo mẫu xe.

Tuyệt giao kéo hắc chuyện này, vẫn là ngày mai rồi nói sau.

06

“Ta đều có thể tưởng tượng đến ngày mai tin tức, Ngô Lỗi đêm khuya đưa Tống Tổ Nhi về nhà, Ngô Tống tình yêu nghi có thạch chuỳ, ngày xưa ngôi sao nhí chung thành thân thuộc.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn tuyệt trần mà đi bảo mẫu xe xoay người lại đối Ngô Lỗi cười một chút.

“Ta có dám hay không không đề cập tới ngôi sao nhí” đang đứng ở chuyển hình giai đoạn Ngô Lỗi đồng học nghe thấy ngôi sao nhí này hai tự liền phạm đau đầu “Ngọa tào đông chết” Bắc Kinh mười tháng mạt đã là muốn bắt đầu mùa đông tiết tấu, gió thổi qua, lạnh thấu tim.

Không có biện pháp, bảo mẫu trong xe duy nhất một kiện áo khoác bị tam thạch đồng chí lấy bày ra bạn trai lực vì từ mạnh mẽ đưa cho vừa đến mùa đông liền dễ dàng sinh bệnh bạn trai, giờ phút này chỉ có thể ăn mặc hội trường kia kiện hơi mỏng lễ phục, đông lạnh đến thẳng dậm chân.

“Lại đây” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn một cái, phi thường khẳng khái kéo ra mỏng khoản áo lông vũ khóa kéo triều hắn mở ra đôi tay, Ngô Lỗi không chút khách khí đụng phải qua đi.

Áo lông vũ mua chính là đại hào, giờ phút này vừa lúc có thể bao bọc lấy hai người, Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay ôm Lưu hạo nhiên eo, gắt gao mà dán hắn, đem vùi đầu ở hắn cổ thượng hít sâu một ngụm sau ngẩng đầu hôn hắn một chút.

Lưu hạo nhiên biết nghe lời phải ôm lấy hắn đem cái này hôn môi kéo dài, hai người môi dán môi, tinh tế mà thanh thiển miêu tả đối phương.

“Ngươi thật vất vả có cái giả không chạy nhanh nghỉ hai ngày, làm gì như vậy vội vã khảo bằng lái a” Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên nhớ tới hắn ở lãnh thưởng thời điểm lời nói.

“Ta khảo bằng lái là có thể chính mình đi tiếp ngươi nha” Lưu hạo nhiên đáp đến tự nhiên mà đương nhiên.

Cứ như vậy đơn giản một câu lại làm Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên cảm thấy hốc mắt nóng lên, lại đi phía trước dán dán, làm cho bọn họ hai người dựa vào càng gần, Lưu hạo nhiên đem cằm đặt ở trên vai hắn.

“Kỳ thật hai ta không cần thiết dùng ngu như vậy biện pháp sưởi ấm, đều tới cửa” Ngô Lỗi hoãn hoãn, cảm thấy có điểm ngượng ngùng, nhưng trên tay lực độ lại không chịu thả lỏng một phân.

“Là rất ngốc” Lưu hạo nhiên ôm hắn phụ họa nhưng dưới chân cũng không có muốn động ý tứ “Mùa đông liền phải tới, này một năm lập tức liền phải quá xong rồi” hắn nhìn trong tiểu khu rớt lá cây khô mộc, đột nhiên sinh ra điểm không thuộc về bọn họ cái này tuổi tác thương xuân thu buồn tới.

“2019 cũng muốn cùng nhau nỗ lực a” Ngô Lỗi cọ cọ hắn sườn mặt.

“Muốn tiếp tục chụp càng tốt tác phẩm”

“Muốn tích lũy kinh nghiệm càng nhiều.”

Hai người ở tối tăm ánh đèn dưới ôm nhau, dán không thể lại gần thân thể, đối phương tim đập xuyên thấu qua hơi mỏng vật liệu may mặc truyền tới, có chút mau, nhưng lại làm cho bọn họ cảm thấy vô cùng an tâm.

“Còn muốn đi du lịch”

“Đi càng nhiều địa phương”

“Tránh thật nhiều tiền trinh”

“Còn có cùng nhau lấy ảnh đế” hai người trăm miệng một lời, tối tăm đèn đường chiếu quá hai người sườn mặt, đầu hạ một mảnh mơ hồ mê mang bóng ma, hai người trong lòng lại là rộng thoáng mà lại kiên định.

“Kia 2019 cũng muốn thỉnh Ngô thái thái nhiều hơn chiếu cố Ngô tiên sinh” Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu xem hắn.

“Kia 2020 cũng muốn thỉnh Lưu phu nhân tiếp tục cùng Lưu viên ngoại cùng nhau đi a” Lưu hạo nhiên đem cằm nâng lên tới, đối hắn cười một chút.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, hai người trong mắt chỉ có lẫn nhau phóng đại ảnh ngược.

“Là Ngô tiên sinh cùng Ngô thái thái” Ngô Lỗi nghiêm trang sửa đúng.

“Rõ ràng là Lưu viên ngoại cùng Lưu phu nhân” Lưu hạo nhiên không chút nào yếu thế tuyên thệ chủ quyền.

“Ngô thái thái, 2021 cũng muốn chiếu cố nhiều hơn a”

“Lưu phu nhân, 2022 cũng muốn cùng nhau đi a”

“Ngô thái thái”

“Lưu phu nhân”

  
Hai người cười đùa vào thang lầu, cửa thang máy dấu đi thiếu niên anh tuấn mặt mày.

Này một năm, bọn họ phong hoa chính mậu, về sau thời gian trung cũng sẽ càng ngày càng tốt.

2023 cũng muốn cùng nhau đi, 2024 cũng muốn cùng nhau đi, quãng đời còn lại cũng muốn cùng nhau đi.

  
Cùng đi càng nhiều địa phương, chụp càng tốt tác phẩm, trở thành càng tốt người.

Nguyện các ngươi thiếu niên quen biết, tình nghĩa không quên, năm tháng như ca, sóng vai xưng vương.

Cũng nguyện các ngươi trải qua tang thương, sơ tâm không quên, cầu nhân đắc nhân, năm tháng túng đã muộn, trở về vẫn thiếu niên.


	14. Sa điêu diễn đàn thể ngày thiên hôm nay đến ảnh đế sao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8c8c8c

【 hạo lỗi sinh con hướng 】   
Báo động trước:

Phía trước liền nói quá ta đứng không vững công thụ, lần này công thụ là ta rút thăm trảo ( chính là như vậy sa điêu )

Hạo lỗi hướng, sinh con hướng, hiện thực bản song song thế giới, 8 năm sau chuyện xưa, tam thạch 26, ngày thiên 28

Đúng là ưu sinh nuôi dạy tốt hoàng kim tuổi ( ngươi lăn )

Đương nhiên, ngươi một hai phải nói là ta tốt đẹp nguyện vọng ta cũng rất cao hứng

Hết thảy đều là tư thiết, hết thảy đều là ta cầu vồng thí, quyển địa tự manh, không cần bay lên.

Bí mật mang theo chút ít năng lượng cao đoàn khải sơn, trước tiên báo động trước, không mừng chớ nhập

Hết thảy đều là tư thiết, hết thảy đều là ta cầu vồng thí, quyển địa tự manh, không cần bay lên.

Bí mật mang theo chút ít năng lượng cao đoàn khải sơn, trước tiên báo động trước, không mừng chớ nhập

Hết thảy đều là tư thiết, hết thảy đều là ta cầu vồng thí, quyển địa tự manh, không cần bay lên.

Bí mật mang theo chút ít năng lượng cao đoàn khải sơn, trước tiên báo động trước, không mừng chớ nhập

Sở hữu tên viết tắt không chiếu rọi bất luận cái gì chân nhân, thuần túy là ta không nghĩ tên.

Giả thiết đây là một cái nam nam, nam nữ đều có thể bình thường kết hôn sinh hài tử niên đại, đừng hỏi ta nữ nữ linh tinh cùng ta moi chữ, cảm ơn, ta không kỳ thị.

Nếu đều là một cái như vậy khai sáng thời đại vì cái gì còn có LGBTQ coi như hắn là tác giả tư thiết đi, hết thảy đều là tư thiết.

Rất dài thực sa điêu, rất dài thực sa điêu

Nếu ngươi đều tiếp thu, như vậy Letsgo

Đệ xx giới giải thưởng Kim Tượng lễ trao giải đem đến nay vãn cử hành, Ngô Lỗi 《 hành trình 》, Lưu hạo nhiên 《 tâm chuộc 》 song song nhập vây tốt nhất nam chủ, cửu ngũ sau hai đại dê đầu đàn lại lần nữa oan gia ngõ hẹp, không biết chấp pháp giả cùng tam trọng nhân cách ai thắng một bậc

0

05 sau đều ra tới diễn chính, 8021 năm còn nắm cửu ngũ sau không bỏ có ý tứ sao

1

Chúc mừng nhà ta tam thạch lần thứ ba nhập vây, đại muội tử vì ngươi kiêu ngạo, hy vọng có thể lần thứ hai lấy thưởng

Gì đều không nói, đệ thập tứ biến ôn lại 《 hành trình 》, Tần chấp nhất bổng, Tần luật sư ở toà án thượng trần từ kia một đoạn ta còn có thể lại liếm 300 biến

2

Tây trang 300 biến, eo 300 biến, mặt 500 biến, lời kịch 500 biến, 1600 biến, đa tạ

3

Ấm dương cũng tại đây chúc mừng nhà ta ngày thiên lần thứ năm nhập vây ảnh đế, rạp chiếu phim năm xoát 《 tâm chuộc 》 đi khởi, tam trọng nhân cách, thổi bạo ngày thiên kỹ thuật diễn

4

Bảy xoát đi khởi, không nói gạt ngươi ta hôm nay từ tiến vào rạp chiếu phim đến bây giờ 17 tiếng đồng hồ ta liền không hồi quá gia, cuối cùng một ngày, may mắn đuổi kịp

5

Ta rốt cuộc biết 《 tâm chuộc 》 phòng bán vé là như thế nào hai ngày phá ba trăm triệu được

6

Chủ yếu là quá đẹp, tam trọng nhân cách nhìn như một chút đều không giống nhau, nhưng kỳ thật đều có nội tại liên hệ, ít nhất xem ba lần a về sau mới có thể xem cốt truyện

7

Ngày thiên phòng bán vé thần dược nhân thiết không băng

8

Hắn cũng liền có cái dựa mặt khởi động tới phòng bán vé

9

Chúng ta ngày thiên có thực lực hảo sao, ba cái bất đồng nhân cách, các không giống nhau lại có điều tương đồng, còn phải làm người xem nhìn ra tương đồng cùng bất đồng, thổi bạo hảo sao.

9

Nếu tam thạch lại lấy thưởng nói kia tam thạch có phải hay không liền thành kim mã ảnh sử thượng đệ nhất cái 30 tuổi phía trước bắt được hai cái kim mã ảnh đế người.

10

Vẫn là cái thứ nhất lấy Berlin ảnh đế người

11

Cái thứ nhất Venice ảnh đế

12

Làm một cái 30 tuổi đại muội tử, một đường đi tới ta kiêu ngạo

13

Các ngươi này phó Ngô Lỗi đã là ảnh đế bộ dáng có phải hay không có điểm..... Các ngươi đương Lưu hạo nhiên cùng dư lại ba vị là không khí sao

14

Flag vạn nhất không lập trụ vả mặt làm sao bây giờ

15

Thật ngượng ngùng, vả mặt chuyện này chúng ta đại muội tử còn không có trải qua quá, rốt cuộc chúng ta có một cái tranh đua chính chủ nhi

16

Dư lại ba vị có lẽ không phải không khí, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên........ Tay động ha hả

17

Trên lầu là có ý tứ gì, chúng ta ngày thiên làm sao vậy, chúng ta ngày thiên 《 tâm chuộc 》 ở Cannes lần đầu thời điểm chính là được đến nhà phê bình điện ảnh một chúng khen ngợi, nhập vây Cannes là ván đã đóng thuyền chuyện này

18

Trên lầu kích động cái gì nha, các ngươi lại không phải lần đầu tiên nhập vây Cannes, Berlin kim cầu Venice, ngươi sài cái nào hoàn toàn đi vào vây quá

19

Chính là chưa từng bắt được quá khen

20

Nhập vây chính là một loại khẳng định

21

Các ngươi cũng liền thừa cái khẳng định

22

Ở Ngô Lỗi trước mặt nói Lưu hạo nhiên kỹ thuật diễn, ha hả, ngươi có độc đi

23

Mỗi lần nhập vây thời điểm đều là một mảnh vì nước làm vẻ vang hò hét thanh, nào hồi không phải tiếng sấm to hạt mưa nhỏ đã trở lại

24

Thảm đỏ đi rồi không biết nhiều ít, cúp là một cái cũng chưa phủng về đã tới, còn không biết xấu hổ cùng chúng ta hồi hồi không đi trống không tam thạch so, thực sự có ý tứ

25

Chúng ta tam thạch thảm đỏ không nhất định đi, nhưng thưởng là nhất định phải lấy

26

Trên lầu nói chuyện khách khí điểm, nhà ta ngày thiên cùng ngươi Ngô như thế nào liền không thể so, ngươi nói ngươi Ngô đến quốc tế ảnh đế, vậy ngươi như thế nào không nói ngươi Ngô nhập vây thời điểm đồng kỳ tác phẩm là cái gì ngoạn ý nhi, nhà của chúng ta ngày thiên nhập vây thời điểm chung quanh lại là chút cái gì thần tiên, ngươi Ngô không phải kỹ thuật diễn hảo, là vận khí tốt đi

27

Nói nữa nếu không phải nhà của chúng ta ngày thiên năm đó cấp Hoa kiều diễn viên ở Âu Mỹ lao ra một cái nói tới, thế giới có thể giống như bây giờ coi trọng Hoa kiều diễn viên

28

Hơn nữa ngươi Ngô không phải thưởng đến nhiều điểm sao, kia phòng bán vé thành tích có thể xem sao, muốn như vậy nhiều cúp làm gì nha, xin cơm thời điểm phóng tiền xu sao

29

Nhà của chúng ta Ngô Lỗi phòng bán vé như thế nào không hảo, 《 hành trình 》 phòng bán vé 10.6 trăm triệu hảo sao

30

《 hành trình 》 định chính là Tết Âm Lịch đương chiếu phim 13 thiên, phòng bán vé tổng cộng 9.6 trăm triệu,

《 tâm chuộc 》 bởi vì mẫn cảm đề tài quốc nội chiếu phim 7 thiên, phòng bán vé 14.2 trăm triệu

31

Khác không nói, người qua đường đều cảm thấy ngày thiên hiệu đổi tiền kêu gọi lực ngưu bức, nhân gia khác điện ảnh chiếu phim đều là chờ mong có thể phá 10 trăm triệu, nhà ngươi ngày thiên là 10 trăm triệu nhảy lấy đà

32

Cái thứ nhất phim văn nghệ diễn xuất ba trăm triệu phòng bán vé nam nhân

33

Hơn nữa diễn hảo không quý

34

Như vậy nhiều năm cũng chưa trướng giới

35

Lương tâm giới

36

Ngươi sài nếu là không trướng giới kia hắn Forbes liên tục ba năm đăng đỉnh là như thế nào tới, các ngươi chúng trù tới sao

37

Lưu hạo nhiên thù lao đóng phim rất thấp, nhưng là hắn tham dự phòng bán vé chia làm, nói trắng ra là chính là cùng điện ảnh cộng vận mệnh

38

Cũng cũng chỉ có đến hắn cái này kêu gọi lực diễn viên mới dám như vậy làm

39

Nhà các ngươi Ngô Lỗi là đoạt giải nhiều, nhưng đều là một cái kịch bản, không phải cái gì bệnh tự kỷ chính là câm điếc người, còn có biến tính người, chuyên chọn nhà phê bình điện ảnh thích đề tài, tiêu phí nhược thế quần thể.

40

Trên lầu ta đánh ngươi a, cái gì kêu tiêu phí nhược thế quần thể a, năm đó Ngô Lỗi diễn một cái bệnh tự kỷ người bệnh ca ca, diễn xong sau thành lập quỹ hội, đem kia bộ diễn sở hữu thù lao đóng phim đều quăng vào đi, câm điếc người liền càng không cần phải nói, đá chồng chất là quan ái đại sứ, hơn nữa đá chồng chất công khai duy trì LGBTQ, thử hỏi cái nào nghệ sĩ dám như vậy kiên quyết cho thấy lập trường

41

Lưu hạo nhiên a, hắn năm đó tán Ngô Lỗi Weibo nha

42

Các ngươi làm làm rõ ràng, đây là kim mã ảnh đế thảo luận lâu, có năm vị người được đề cử đâu, không phải các ngươi hai nhà sân nhà, fans lẫn nhau dỗi thỉnh ra cửa hữu quải, Weibo còn chưa đủ các ngươi vũ sao, còn muốn tới diễn đàn tới tìm tồn tại cảm

43

Thật là phục Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi hai nhà, nào nào đều có thể thấy bọn họ khai xé

44

Hai nhà xé thành như vậy, thực sự bại người qua đường hảo cảm

45

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi fans như thế nào véo lợi hại như vậy đâu, manh tân muốn biết hai người bọn họ rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào

46

Chính là a, kiếm cơm vòng hai năm cũng không nghe nói bọn họ hai nhà đã từng có cái gì đoạt tài nguyên cạy nhân vật thâm cừu đại hận a, như thế nào liền như vậy mỗi ngày giương cung bạt kiếm tinh phong huyết vũ đâu

47

Bởi vì hai người bọn họ đi đều là kiên định diễn kịch lộ tuyến, tuổi gần, vẫn là cùng sóng nhất xuất sắc kia mấy cái, cho nên nhiều năm như vậy vẫn luôn đều bị tương đối, nhưng cẩn thận tìm tòi nghiên cứu, thật đúng là không có gì thù cái gì oán.

48

Nói như vậy hai cái đồng kỳ thần tượng đánh nhau, véo thượng mấy năm tự nhiên có thể phân ra cái cao thấp tới, sau đó một phương ngừng chiến, nhưng là hai người bọn họ vẫn luôn đều như vậy hồng.

49

Kia hai người bọn họ kỹ thuật diễn rốt cuộc ai hảo

50

Đương nhiên là ta tam thạch, 24 tuổi Venice ảnh đế hiểu biết một chút.

51

Đương nhiên là ngày thiên, đến nay mới thôi duy nhất một cái nhập vây quá quốc tế tam đại liên hoan phim thanh niên diễn viên hiểu biết một chút.

52

Ở người qua đường xem ra kỳ thật đều không tồi, Lưu hạo nhiên là cái thứ nhất nhập vây quốc tế tam đại liên hoan phim Hoa kiều nam diễn viên, làm thế giới thấy được Trung Quốc trẻ tuổi đồng lứa ở biểu diễn phương diện quật khởi, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi lại là cái thứ nhất chân chính bắt được hai cái quốc tế ảnh đế Hoa kiều diễn viên, đặc biệt là Berlin, tiêu chí tự xưng là vì chính thống phương Tây điện ảnh người đối Trung Quốc thanh niên diễn viên thừa nhận, hai người bọn họ kỳ thật đều là phi thường ưu tú.

53

Nhưng là sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên ở các đại liên hoan phim sát vũ mà về sau lựa chọn càng nhiều thương nghiệp điện ảnh, Ngô Lỗi lại là phim văn nghệ một cái đường đi đến đen.

54

Kỳ thật rất khó nói là ngày thiên bởi vì đến không thưởng mà chuyển hình, ta cảm thấy càng có rất nhiều hắn bản thân phòng bán vé kêu gọi lực hạn chế hắn đoạt giải con đường.

55

Đương nhiên Ngô Lỗi cũng không phải bởi vì không có phòng bán vé kêu gọi lực mới đi diễn phim văn nghệ, rốt cuộc Ngô Lỗi mấy năm nay chụp tiết mục mừng năm mới đều phi thường không tồi, chỉ là mọi người lựa chọn không giống nhau.

56

Hơn nữa hai người bọn họ thật sự không giống nhau, vô luận là diễn lộ vẫn là phát triển phương hướng thậm chí thời thượng tài nguyên đều không có trùng hợp địa phương, làm một đường cùng lại đây lão phấn thật không hiểu vì cái gì mỗi ngày bị đặt ở cùng nhau kích động fans cảm xúc.

57

Trên lầu các ngươi cũng thật dám nói, hai người bọn họ fans thêm lên đều mau hai trăm triệu một người một ngụm nước miếng là có thể chết đuối các ngươi.

58

Lão phấn không có gì không dám nói, lão phấn còn dám nói hai người bọn họ năm đó quan hệ tốt một đám.

59

Mười năm a di phấn làm chứng, xác thật như thế.

60

Thời trang chi dạ cái kia cách không đối coi thật là chọc tâm, ngươi thấy sau lại ngày thiên dùng loại này ánh mắt xem qua ai.

61

Đừng nói nữa, Ngô Lỗi ngày đó buổi tối liền không thấy quá người khác, đem đem đầu đảo qua tới tất cả đều là sài đang xem diễn, hắn đang xem sài.

62

Trên lầu cái gì lão phấn, ta xem là cpf đi, nhiều năm như vậy còn âm hồn không tan thật là ghê tởm.

63

Cpf làm sao vậy, cpf liền không thể thích bọn họ sao, ngươi chẳng lẽ cũng chỉ chú ý một cái nghệ sĩ Weibo sao

64

Cpf ăn nhà ngươi gạo, một bộ thuần phấn cao nhân nhất đẳng bộ dáng, chúng ta ai mua không tạp chí vẫn là không truy kịch vẫn là không cống hiến phòng bán vé.

65

Năm đó cùng cpf, nhưng nghe tam thạch câu nói kia sau là thật sự phấn bất động, bội phục các vị trái tim.

66

Tam thạch câu kia ‘ ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chưa bao giờ là bằng hữu ’ thật là chọc lòng ta.

67

Vốn dĩ liền không nhiều nhiệt, còn bị chính chủ xé.

68

Tam thạch khi nào nói?

69

Chính là 《 Hồng Mông 》 hạ ánh sau không lâu đi, bị phóng viên hỏi đến khi.

71

Khi đó tam thạch trạng thái là thật sự kém

72

Hắn mới vừa chụp một LGBTQ bình quyền quảng cáo sau đó bị người mắng, lại muốn diễn biến tính người, toàn Weibo đều đang mắng hắn, hắn áp lực thật sự rất lớn

73

Gầy đều mau đem ta đau lòng đã chết

70

Từ từ, năm đó chụp 《 Hồng Mông 》 thời điểm không phải bị chụp đến cùng nhau dạo thương trường sao, như thế nào sẽ nói loại này lời nói, tha thứ ta năm đó xuất ngoại, trở về bọn họ cứ như vậy.

71

Bọn họ phía trước có một đoạn thời gian thực lãnh đạm, nhưng là thời trang chi dạ về sau đột nhiên giao thoa biến nhiều, sau đó quay chụp 《 Hồng Mông 》 trong lúc là thật sự thân cận, ánh mắt làm không được giả, nhưng sau lại là cũng thật sự bẻ, ngày thiên hồi câu kia ‘ hắn nói rất đúng ’ làm ta càng khổ sở.

72

《 Hồng Mông 》 thật là ta nốt chu sa a, tam thạch diễn kia cố giác quả thực tiểu chó săn sách giáo khoa đương nhiên ngày thiên cũng tặc bổng a, đoan chính trầm mịch, lòng mang Bát Hoang nhị điện hạ vẫn luôn là trong lòng ta bạch nguyệt quang.

73

Tam thạch câu kia “Ta và ngươi ở bên nhau nhất vui mừng” xứng với hắn ánh mắt kia ở rạp chiếu phim nghe ta quả thực muốn thét chói tai

74

Ta năm đó cao một, vì xem bộ điện ảnh này vào 13 thứ rạp chiếu phim, cuối cùng 10 thiên thiếu chút nữa ăn đất hảo sao

75

Hai người kỹ thuật diễn đều thật tốt a, rõ ràng liền kém hai tuổi lăng là cho ngươi diễn xuất hai vạn tuổi tuổi tác kém a

76

Tam thạch cùng ngày thiên chính là từ lúc ấy bắt đầu chuyển hình

77

Tam thạch từ nay về sau liền ở lại tra lại tô Alpha trên đường một đường chạy như điên đến Venice, tuy nói có cái bệnh tự kỷ đệ đệ, một chút không ảnh hưởng hắn từ mà ngoại A khí.

78

Sau đó hạo nhiên cũng có thể đi đoan chính quân tử lộ tuyến

79

Ta dựa ngày thiên là có ý tứ gì

80

Ngươi sài thật là không biết xấu hổ

81

Nghĩ đến thưởng tưởng điên rồi đi, lần này chính là nhà ngươi động thủ trước

82

Làm sao vậy, vốn dĩ hảo hảo mà hồi ức qua đi như thế nào lại xé đi lên

83

Ngày ngày mới mới vừa tiếp thu phỏng vấn thời điểm bị hỏi đến nói ngươi cùng Ngô Lỗi đều nhập vây quanh giải thưởng Kim Tượng, ngươi cảm thấy hoặc là ngươi hy vọng ai có thể đoạt giải, ngày thiên nghĩ nghĩ nói, hẳn là ta đi ( cười ), ngươi hỏi Ngô Lỗi hắn khẳng định cũng nói là ta, nhưng là ta cảm thấy hai chúng ta khả năng lần này đều không chiếm được, đối thủ quá cường

Vậy ngươi không chiếm được có thể hay không khổ sở

..... Không thể nào ( vò đầu ) ta đã thói quen, Ngô Lỗi đã đến qua ( cười ), chúng ta đều sẽ không khổ sở

84

Hạo nhiên ngay thẳng nhân thiết không băng

85

Không phải các ngươi Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào cái gì thay chúng ta gia chưng nấu nói chuyện

86

Còn cái gì ngươi hỏi Ngô Lỗi hắn cũng sẽ nói hy vọng là ta, ngươi thanh tỉnh điểm kia chỉ là chúng ta gia tam thạch thịnh tình thương thương nghiệp khách sáo hảo sao, còn thật sự

87

Hơn nữa sau lại người chủ trì rõ ràng hỏi chính là Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình, hắn còn muốn mang theo Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau nói, thật không đem chính mình đương người ngoài, thật đúng là cho rằng hai ngươi là hảo anh em a

88

Ngô Lỗi câu nói kia sợ là tạp ngươi không đủ tàn nhẫn đi

89

Ngô Lỗi fans các ngươi đến nỗi đem ngày thiên biếm không đúng tí nào sao, các ngươi không phải đến quá hai cái ảnh đế sao, yêu cầu ta sẽ giúp các ngươi nhìn lại một chút kia hai bộ phiến tử một bộ bị quốc nội cấm, một bộ phòng bán vé cũng chưa phá trăm triệu sao

90

Phim văn nghệ phòng bán vé đều không hảo

91

Chúng ta đây đem phim văn nghệ đánh ra ba trăm triệu phòng bán vé hạo nhiên này sương thất lễ

92

Cho nên các ngươi bị các đại liên hoan phim trào phúng hám làm giàu lại phù hoa

93

Hạo thiên chân là Real ngay thẳng, thẳng tiểu tỷ tỷ cũng không biết tiếp theo câu nói nên nói gì

94

Ta như thế nào cảm thấy có điểm chua xót đâu

95

Một câu ta đã thói quen làm ta một cái bạo khóc

96

Ta ngày thiên đã thói quen bị toàn võng trào kỹ thuật diễn không được

97  
Năm đó rõ ràng là kỹ thuật diễn phái đại biểu a, 19 tuổi liền ở lương tâm đại kịch diễn chính, 21 tuổi nhập vây hoa đỉnh ảnh đế, như thế nào thành như vậy đâu

98  
Năm đó rõ ràng là là Ngô Lỗi thiếu chút nữa a

98  
Ba mươi năm Hà Đông ba mươi năm Hà Tây bái

99  
Không phải, hạo nhiên tuyệt đối kỹ thuật diễn phái, bằng không như thế nào sẽ có như vậy bao lớn đạo điểm danh cùng hắn hợp tác

101  
Ta cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên chủ yếu chính là tổng kém một cái kỳ ngộ, mỗi lần nhập vây chung quanh đều là một đám thần tiên, đương nhiên ta không có nói Ngô Lỗi nhặt của hời ý tứ a

102  
Nhưng không, Berlin năm ấy gặp gỡ lão thác phong sơn chi làm

103  
Cannes lần đầu tiên đối trình diễn diễn thời gian so với hắn tuổi còn đại Louis  
Lần thứ hai gặp gỡ năm ấy Oscar vương bài

105  
Venice kia bộ lại bởi vì phòng bán vé quá hảo quá chủ lưu không được nhà phê bình điện ảnh đãi thấy

107  
Nhưng ngày thiên quốc tế lực ảnh hưởng là không thể chê, Cannes thảm đỏ thượng nhiếp ảnh gia nhóm khàn cả giọng turbo lau cảm thụ một chút, có cái nào Trung Quốc minh tinh bị như vậy cue quá

108  
Ngô Lỗi ở giải thưởng thượng xác thật là thắng tuyệt đối ngày thiên, nhưng là nói thật, Ngô Lỗi con đường kia là người đi sao

109

Như vậy nhiều năm danh dự cùng tương lai tiền đồ đều đáp đi vào, đập nồi dìm thuyền tử chiến đến cùng hảo sao

113  
Nhà ngươi ngày thiên cũng liền ngẫu nhiên bị trào một chút kỹ thuật diễn, năm đó là muốn Ngô Lỗi lăn ra giới giải trí

110  
Trên lầu trát tâm, làm lão phấn kỳ thật chúng ta tình nguyện Ngô Lỗi không cần đi con đường này, quá khó khăn

97

Hơn nữa ngày thiên xác thật là bị hắc thật quá đáng, liền tính là làm một cái Ngô Lỗi phấn tới xem, Lưu hạo nhiên kỹ thuật diễn cũng thật sự không kém

98

Trên lầu cảm ơn

99

Lưu hạo nhiên kỹ thuật diễn tuy rằng không bằng Ngô Lỗi, nhưng còn không tới phiên những người khác trào

100

Trên lầu, so Ngô Lỗi chúng ta cũng không kém

101

Ta là thật sự không rõ vì cái gì phòng bán vé hảo liền không chịu giám khảo sẽ đãi thấy

102

Ngươi nhìn xem phía tây Tiểu Lý Tử liền biết vì cái gì

103

Không, ngày thiên không được lấy súng bắn nước, mụ mụ không đồng ý

104

Nếu không ngươi cũng đừng lấy thưởng, an tâm làm một cái mặt soái chân trường lại thông minh mỹ nam tử hảo

105

Còn nỗ lực

106

Còn điệu thấp

107

Còn thân sĩ

108

Còn có thể kiếm tiền

109

Trên lầu đều tỉnh tỉnh đi, nhà các ngươi mặt soái chân trường tâm địa thiện lương thông minh điệu thấp có thể kiếm tiền tiểu ca ca đánh người

02

110

# Lưu hạo nhiên ven đường công nhiên đánh người # nhiệt bạo

112

Này video là hai chu trước, ở hiện tại lúc này thả ra là có ý tứ gì

113

Làm các ngươi lão công ý tứ bái, phỏng chừng đắc tội tiểu nhân

114

Tại đây loại thời điểm đánh người cũng là có thể, người qua đường đánh cuộc một đợt Lưu hạo nhiên năm nay lạnh

115

Lương tâm chuyên nghiệp bồi chạy nhân thiết không băng

116

Đông Phương Tiểu Lý Tử

117

Khẳng định là mánh lới, ta không tin hạo nhiên sẽ đánh người

118

Hắn như vậy thông minh sẽ không lựa chọn dùng bạo lực giải quyết vấn đề

119

Khẳng định là tá vị hoặc là thế thân làm sự tình

120

Ta cũng không tin

121

Hắn thật sự đánh, video nhiệt độ quá cao tiệt bất quá tới, ta thuật lại một chút, một chiếc tư sinh từ hắn từ hội trường ra tới liền đi theo hắn, sau lại vì bức đình hắn từ phía sau đỉnh hắn xe, cũng không có tạo thành sự cố giao thông, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên từ trên xe xuống dưới về sau kéo ra tư sinh cửa xe nắm kia tài xế cổ áo triều trên mặt hắn chính là một quyền, phỏng chừng khiến cho kính rất đại, kia tài xế nhìn ra đến mau hai trăm cân, trực tiếp bị hắn kia một quyền lược ngã xuống đất thượng, đi lên đè lại lại là một quyền, trợ lý kéo đều kéo không được.

122

Đều 8012 năm, tư sinh còn không có diệt sạch sao

123

Lưu hạo nhiên là thật chán ghét tư sinh

124

Ai không chán ghét tư sinh

125

Vì gặp ngươi thần tượng đi đâm hắn xe, ngươi rốt cuộc là yêu hắn vẫn là...... Liền không nghĩ vạn nhất xảy ra sự cố đâu

126

Tư sinh mạch não luôn luôn kỳ quái

127

Bất quá Lưu hạo nhiên lần này phản ứng cũng quá kịch liệt, này không phải phong cách của hắn nha

128

Đối, hắn trước kia càng quá phận cũng không phải không gặp được quá a, vẫn luôn là báo nguy xử lý a, như thế nào hôm nay thượng thủ đâu

129

Hắn không phải như vậy xúc động người

130

Theo ta cảm thấy ngày thiên kia một câu “Ta tm liền đánh ngươi thế nào” A bạo sao, tha thứ ta tam quan bất chính.

131

Trên lầu +1, đánh nhau cùng nam nhân lúc nghiêm túc là đẹp trai nhất, cảm giác hoảng hốt gian thấy vũ lập phương.

132

Ta cảm thấy ngày thiên kia trong nháy mắt thật muốn đánh chết hắn, đôi mắt đều đỏ

133

Nhưng này cùng tình yêu cho hấp thụ ánh sáng có cái gì quan hệ

134

Như thế nào còn nhấc lên tình yêu sao, không phải đánh người sao

135

# Lưu hạo nhiên tình yêu # nhiệt bạo, tân hot search hiểu biết một chút

136

Như vậy kích thích sao, ăn dưa quần chúng tỏ vẻ này dưa thật là càng ngày càng tốt ăn

137

Này liền muốn nói sự tình là như thế nào xong việc được, trợ lý chính mình kéo không được, lại ra tới một cái nhân viên công tác, hai cái đại nam nhân vẫn như cũ kéo không được bạo nộ Lưu hạo nhiên, nhưng là trong xe có người hô một tiếng Lưu hạo nhiên liền dừng tay.

133

Ta nghe giống như tổng cộng hô hai tiếng, đệ nhất thanh Lưu hạo nhiên dừng tay, tiếng thứ hai Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu lại, sau đó một lần nữa lên xe

134

Đệ nhất thanh dừng tay, tiếng thứ hai trở về, Lưu hạo nhiên khi nào như vậy nghe lời quá nha

135

Ngươi không phải nhất có chủ kiến Lưu hạo nhiên sao

136

Cho nên mới có # Lưu hạo nhiên tình yêu # hot search a

137

Này suy đoán cũng coi như là thuận lý thành chương

138

Lại còn có không phải trực tiếp lên xe, ở cửa xe trước ngừng trong chốc lát, phỏng chừng là ở nguôi giận đi.

139

Không thể không nói nếu là thật sự, ngày thiên này bạn trai lực thật là, gả cho hắn quá hạnh phúc

140

Ta chính mình thế nào đều được, nhưng ngươi đụng đến ta nữ nhân một chút thử xem

141

Ở luyến ái trung, cho dù là Lưu hạo nhiên cũng có thể mất đi lý trí a

142

Trời ạ, ghen ghét sử ta hoàn toàn thay đổi

143

Cho nên ta liền muốn biết cái kia người nói chuyện là ai

144

Cái kia hai câu lời nói có thể kêu hồi chúng ta lão công người là ai

145

Một phút đồng hồ trong vòng ta phải được đến cái này tiểu SAO hóa sở hữu tư liệu

146

Nhược nhược cắm một câu, ta nghe giống một cái giọng nam, là ta ảo giác sao

147

Không phải ngươi ảo giác, ta cũng nghe thấy

148

Hảo đi, lão công lão công là nam nhân, tâm tình của ta hơi chút hảo một chút

149

Giống như trên

150

Nam nhân cũng không được a, ai đều không được, hắn như thế nào có thể yêu đương đâu, thoát phấn

151

Trên lầu thỉnh nhanh chóng thoát phấn, cùng ngươi loại người này phấn một cái idol quả thực là sỉ nhục

152

Ngày thiên là diễn viên không phải idol, luyến ái kết hôn sinh con tùy ý, cao hứng liền hảo, còn dùng đến giống ngươi báo bị sao.

153

Ta còn là muốn biết hắn là ai, là cái giọng nam như vậy gần nhất cùng hắn truyền tai tiếng một chúng nữ nghệ sĩ có thể hoa rớt

154

Vì cái gì phải dùng một chúng

154

Bởi vì ngươi ngày thiên quả thực là tai tiếng thu hoạch cơ, một bộ diễn truyền một cái

155

《 ngàn cơ 》 truyền hai

156

Nhưng cùng hắn truyền quá tai tiếng nam nghệ sĩ nhưng thật ra không nhiều lắm

157

Sắt thép thẳng nam nhân thiết không băng

158

Cũng không biết băng đi nơi nào,

159

Tính đến tính đi duy nhất một cái có điểm manh mối chính là 《 triều phượng 》 nam nhị xxl

160

Ngươi nói cái này ta biết trước một trận không phải còn tuôn ra bọn họ lén cùng nhau ước cơm, sau lại còn cùng nhau vào khách sạn sao.

161

Hơn nữa ở lần đầu cùng sau lại lộ diễn cũng là một bộ nhu tình mật ý từ diễn thành thật bộ dáng.

162

Xxl còn nói hạo nhiên là hắn lý tưởng hình

163

Không phải đâu, ta không thích XXL

164

Ta cũng không thích, tổng cảm thấy hắn đặc biệt trang, dáng vẻ kệch cỡm

165

Trên lầu thêm một, hắn không chỉ trang, còn nương, đối với Lưu hạo nhiên một bộ ôn nhu khả nhân bộ dáng, đối những cái đó không bằng hắn hồng nghệ sĩ lại thịnh khí lăng nhân, còn luôn ở Weibo hoá trang đáng thương

166

Trên lầu +10086

167

Ta cảm thấy không phải XXL, XXL cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chuyện này vẫn luôn là hắn bên kia làm xào, ngoài lề, ước cơm đều là hắn bên kia tuôn ra tới, Lưu hạo nhiên trước nay không đáp lại quá.

168

Nhưng là hắn cũng không phủ nhận quá nha

169

Ngươi muốn hắn như thế nào phủ nhận a, XXL bên kia chỉ là vẫn luôn đánh gần cầu cùng xào ái muội, cũng không có minh xác nói bọn họ hai người đang nói luyến ái, hạo nhiên tổng không thể nói thẳng ta cùng XXL không có đang nói luyến ái đi, nghe tới quá kỳ quái, lại còn có có một loại đã từng từng yêu cảm giác

170

Tựa như ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chưa bao giờ là bằng hữu như vậy sao

171

Cpf có thể hay không không cần lại xoát tồn tại cảm

172

Nói thật, ta đảo tình nguyện hắn là cùng Ngô Lỗi yêu đương

173

Ít nhất Ngô Lỗi lớn lên soái nha

174

Tính cách còn hảo, lại man lại tô

175

EQ cũng cao, sự nghiệp cũng phi thường bổng

176

Ta dựa, ta là làm sao vậy, thế nhưng liền Ngô Lỗi đều có thể tiếp nhận rồi

177

Chỉ cần không phải XXL ai đều được

178

Đồng ý

179

Ta nói một lời, ta nghe cái kia thanh âm giống Ngô Lỗi, đệ nhất thanh đặc biệt giống, ta biết nhưng ta không dám nói JPG, ngươi có thể khi ta ở đánh rắm JPG

180

Đệ nhất thanh ta không biết, nhưng là tiếng thứ hai cảm giác có điểm, ta ở phóng đại điểm thanh âm

181

Cùng nhau phóng đại

182

Ngọa tào lỗ tai phế đi

183

Các ngươi nghe được cái gì

184

Ngươi nói trước

185

Ngươi nói trước

186

Không, ngươi trước

187

Ta tới nói, ta nghe được Lưu hạo yan, hai câu hẳn là một người kêu đến, nhưng đệ nhất thanh là cái loại này thực phía chính phủ Lưu hạo nhiên, nhưng lần thứ hai chính là.......

188

.....

189

......

190

.......

191

Nam sinh trầm mặc, nữ sinh rơi lệ

192

Ta liền hỏi nhiều như vậy năm trừ bỏ Ngô Lỗi ai còn như vậy hô qua ngày thiên

193

Mau mười năm

194

Ta đều lệ mục

195

Kỳ thật không sao cả cpf không cpf, lão phấn kỳ thật đều chứng kiến quá kia đoạn thiếu niên thời gian, nhoáng lên như vậy nhiều năm

196

Trên lầu thỉnh không cần bán tình cảm hảo sao, ôm đi nhà ta tam thạch không ước

197

Ngày thiên phấn thực sự có ý tứ, lúc trước cùng nhà của chúng ta phủi sạch quan hệ chính là ngươi, hiện tại xảy ra chuyện nhi kéo nhà của chúng ta xuống nước bán tình cảm cũng là ngươi

198

Họa thủy đông dẫn đúng không, tưởng đem nhà của chúng ta kéo vào tới môn đều không có

199

Phiền toái ngày thiên phấn chuyển cáo ngày thiên chúng ta cả đời không qua lại với nhau

200

Ai cọ các ngươi nhiệt độ, nhà của chúng ta ngày thiên còn cần cọ nhiệt độ sao, nhà của chúng ta ngày thiên từ trước đến nay dám làm dám chịu hảo sao, ngồi chờ ngày thiên giải thích.

201

Ngày thiên đợi không được, XXL bên kia về trước ứng, XXL đã phát Weibo, ‘ đại gia hỏa khí đừng như vậy đại sao ’ xứng đồ là Lưu hạo nhiên bảo mẫu xe.

202

Ngọa tào thật đúng là XXL

203

Ta không tin

204

Mới phấn thượng hạo nhiên một tháng liền thất tình

205

Ta cũng không tin

206

Như thế nào sẽ là XXL đâu

207

Hạo nhiên xem người ánh mắt không có như vậy kém đi, hắn còn không bằng ta đâu ( ta thật không phải da mặt dày )

208

Trên lầu tin tưởng ngươi, ta cũng không tin đây là hạo nhiên kén vợ kén chồng ánh mắt

209

Nếu ngày thiên tìm một cái có thể cùng hắn kề vai sát cánh nam nhân, ta liền nhận, nhưng XXL

210

Như vậy.....

211

Này rõ ràng là Lưu hạo nhiên kén vợ kén chồng phản diện giáo tài a

# Lưu hạo nhiên XXL tình yêu chứng thực # nhiệt

212

Thạch chuỳ đi, vả mặt đi, nhà các ngươi hạo nhiên chính là thích như vậy, vương bát xứng đậu xanh, tuyệt phối

213

Tân tin tức, Ngô Lỗi bên kia đã xác định bởi vì công tác nguyên nhân không thể tham dự lễ trao giải

214

Công tác nguyên nhân, ta xem là Lưu hạo nhiên nguyên nhân đi

215

Nhưng không, 《 Hồng Mông 》 chụp xong đến nay 5 năm, chỉ cần là Lưu hạo nhiên tham dự hoạt động, Ngô Lỗi 95% vắng họp.

216

Giải thưởng Kim Tượng như vậy quan trọng trường hợp đều có thể không tới, tránh nhà các ngươi tránh đến cái này phân thượng các ngươi trong lòng không điểm số sao, còn không biết xấu hổ liếm đại mặt mang nhà của chúng ta tam thạch

217

Không có việc gì, trong chốc lát tam thạch được thưởng Lưu hạo nhiên không đến kia mới kêu xấu hổ

218

Ta cảm thấy trên cơ bản là như thế này

219

Bất quá tam thạch thật sự đã lâu cũng chưa ra tới

220

Lần trước điện ảnh lần đầu vẫn là hơn bốn tháng trước, hơn nữa cũng chỉ ghi lại cái VCR, bộ ngực trở lên xuất cảnh, ta đều liếm không đến chân

221

Weibo cự thượng một trương tự chụp cũng có gần một tháng

220

Cảm giác cùng chụp đầu to dán giống nhau

223

Hơn nữa điện ảnh kia sẽ ta cảm thấy hắn trạng thái không tốt, cả người đều đặc biệt mỏi mệt

224

Hảo tâm đau a

225

Đừng đau lòng, ngồi chờ Lưu hạo nhiên vả mặt sảng một sảng đi

226

Cũng không phải là, địch nhân của địch nhân chính là bằng hữu, cùng nhau xem Lưu sài

227

Dù sao bọn họ từ Berlin đánh tới Venice, từ Cannes đánh tới giải thưởng Kim Tượng đều đánh thói quen

229

Thật hy vọng các ngươi ai đều đừng đoạt giải, có như vậy một đám fans chưng nấu có thể hảo đi nơi nào

230

227 lâu chúng ta cùng ngươi không phải bằng hữu, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ có chúng ta lỗi mê có thể hắc, các ngươi không thể, nhà ngươi vị kia không đủ tư cách

03

231

Hạo nhiên A bạo

232

Thiên đâu, Lưu hạo nhiên này một thân hảo soái

233

Ta năm nay liền chỉ vào hắn kia chân sống

234

Ta đây muốn tây trang đi

235

Ta muốn mặt

236

Người qua đường cũng không thể không nói một câu, Lưu hạo nhiên dáng người là thật tốt

237

Fans nói cho ngươi, cởi hết xem càng tốt

238

Hắn vì sao không cùng tổ nhi cùng nhau bước trên thảm đỏ, hai người bọn họ không phải 《 tâm chuộc 》 nam nữ chủ sao

239

Tổ nhi ngại lãnh, đi theo tiểu khải đi trước

240

Nơi này @ sơn ca

241

Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi xem ngươi trừu này thiêm liên lụy nhà của chúng ta tổ nhi cùng ngươi ai đông lạnh, may mắn nhà của chúng ta tổ nhi cơ linh, cảm ơn khải tổng

242

Lưu hạo nhiên nói gì, là ta nghe lầm sao

243

Lamborghini là thật vậy chăng

244

Người chủ trì biểu tình.......

245

Ngươi quả nhiên là trên phố này nhất A tử

246

Ngay thẳng nhân thiết vạn năm không băng

247

“Xin hỏi đối với trên mạng ngươi cùng XXL tai tiếng thấy thế nào, là thật vậy chăng”

“Nhà ta có Lamborghini, liền không ra khỏi cửa ngồi xe taxi”

248

A a a a a, ta cấp hạo nhiên quỳ xuống

249

Người chủ trì biểu tình quả thực, ai nha nha

250

Ngươi dám hỏi thẳng nam nên làm tốt giác ngộ a

251

Thần mẹ nó Lamborghini cùng xe taxi a

252

Sắt thép thẳng nam a

253

Các ngươi trọng điểm chẳng lẽ không nên là trong nhà có Lamborghini sao

254

Trong nhà có Lamborghini

256

Trong nhà có Lamborghini

257

Trong nhà có Lamborghini

258

Ngọa tào, này kỳ thật vẫn là ngày thiên thừa nhận tình yêu

259

Những lời này lời ngầm chính là ta xác thật có người, nhưng là không phải XXL

260

Hẳn là ta xác thật có người, XXL cùng hắn không phải một cái cấp bậc

261

May mắn không phải XXL

262

May mắn không phải XXL

263

May mắn không phải XXL

264

Chúc mừng hạo nhiên thoát đơn

265

Chúc mừng ngày thiên thoát đoàn

267

Khắp chốn mừng vui

268

Khắp chốn mừng vui

269

Các ngươi liền như vậy tiếp nhận rồi? Đều không phản bác thoát phấn một chút sao, ta một người qua đường phấn nghe đến đó đều cảm thấy trong lòng sáp sáp, chẳng lẽ là diễn đàn quá hoà bình

270

Không phải, Weibo thượng chúc mừng so này còn nhiệt liệt, tiểu ca ca tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm tuy rằng khổ sở, nhưng là vẫn là chúc phúc hạo nhiên

271

Rốt cuộc hắn đều 28 cũng nên là bàn chuyện cưới hỏi tuổi tác

272

Mười năm lão phấn chỉ có nhi tử rốt cuộc có coi trọng cải trắng vui mừng cảm

273

Ta sắt thép thẳng nam nhãi con rốt cuộc không cần chú cô sinh, mụ mụ có thể nhắm mắt

274

Chúng ta tin tưởng hạo nhiên ánh mắt, hắn chính miệng thừa nhận người, nhất định là thực tốt

275

Hạo nhiên cái kia ánh mắt làm ta tin tưởng, kia nhất định là đối hắn thực hảo hắn thực thích người

276

Tuy rằng chúng ta đấu như vậy nhiều năm, vẫn là muốn nói một câu chúc phúc

277

Cảm tạ Ngô Lỗi fan club chúc phúc, chúc Ngô Lỗi cũng sớm ngày thoát đoàn

# Ngô Lỗi vắng họp giải thưởng Kim Tượng # nhiệt

# Lưu hạo nhiên làm sáng tỏ cùng XXL tình yêu # tân nhiệt

# Lưu hạo nhiên thừa nhận tình yêu # nhiệt bạo

278

Hôm nay Lưu hạo nhiên là hoa thức lên hot search

279

Ta như thế nào cái gì đều xoát không ra

280

Weibo bị ngày thiên làm băng rồi

281

Weibo không phải nói SDF cùng SSY sinh con là cuối cùng một lần băng sao

282

Không phải sơn ca cùng tiểu khải phơi thiệp mời là cuối cùng một lần sao

283

Đừng náo loạn, hắn còn nói kia ai cùng kia ai công khai tình yêu là cuối cùng một lần đâu

284

Dù sao hắn băng rồi, chúng ta có biện pháp nào, buông tay JPG

285

Chúng ta có thể sát trình tự viên tế thiên a

286

Không được, ôm chặt ta tiểu ca ca

287

Lưu hạo nhiên này quốc dân độ thật là đáng sợ, còn không biết chính chủ nhi là ai đâu Weibo liền trước băng rồi

288

Chúng ta cũng không nghĩ như vậy nổi danh

289

Weibo băng không băng thành đối diễn viên quốc dân độ thí nghiệm sao

290

Kim mã nam chủ kết quả ra tới

291

Phải không, ta lập tức thiết trở về

292

Lăn trở về máy tính xem phát sóng trực tiếp

293

Hồ ca đứng lên, là hồ lão đại liền trang sao

294

Chúc mừng hồ lão đại, cái thứ nhất liền trang kim mã ảnh đế

295

Danh xứng với thật

296

Không phải, là Ngô Lỗi, hồ lão đại đại lãnh

297

Đá chồng chất đá chồng chất!!!!!!

298

Lão công!!!!

299

Đại huynh đệ!!!!

300

Ta thiên đâu, đá chồng chất nhất bổng.

301

Nói cách khác Lưu ngày thiên lần thứ N tây trang giày da đi rồi cái đi ngang qua sân khấu, may mắn nhà của chúng ta SDF không có tới, ôm chặt nhà ta idol

302

Liền hỏi ấm dương mặt có đau hay không

303

Có đau hay không

304

Bọn họ không đau, năm nay song hoàng trứng, Ngô Lỗi Lưu hạo nhiên

305

Ngọa tào

306

Ngọa tào

307

Mụ mụ ta liền bạo một câu thô khẩu, ngọa tào ngọa tào ngọa tào, ngày thiên rốt cuộc đoạt giải

308

Ta thiên đâu

309

Bọn họ liên hệ Ngô Lỗi phát sóng trực tiếp

310

“Đầu tiên cảm tạ đạo diễn cùng nhân viên công tác trả giá, cái này thưởng tuy rằng là cấp cho ta nhưng là nó không chỉ thuộc về ta, hắn là chúng ta cộng đồng nỗ lực kết quả, đây là thuộc về 《 hành trình 》 đoàn phim tập thể vinh dự, còn muốn cảm ơn người nhà của ta, cuối cùng nhất hẳn là cảm tạ chính là người xem, cảm ơn các ngươi vẫn luôn duy trì ta, ta sẽ nỗ lực chụp càng tốt tác phẩm”

311

Ngô Lỗi này EQ ta là chịu phục, ngắn ngủn tam câu nói, tất cả mọi người chiếu cố tới rồi, còn chiếu cố như vậy tự nhiên.

312

Ta chính là lại tu hành mười đời cũng không có như vậy cao EQ

313

Là bởi vì tam thạch chỉ lộ cái mặt hoặc là màn hình quá rộng sao, ta như thế nào cảm thấy hắn mặt béo

314

Xác thật là béo

315

Tuy rằng không nghĩ thừa nhận, nhưng hắn xác thật là viên như vậy một tí xíu

316

Không ngừng một tí xíu đi, ta không phải hắc phấn

317

Hơn nữa hắn còn trắng

318

Vốn dĩ liền bạch, hiện tại liền cùng muốn sáng lên giống nhau

319

Châm dệt sam không cần quá đẹp

320

Hơn nữa cả người trạng thái hảo hảo a

324

“Ngô Lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đoạt giải, ngươi không chúc mừng một chút hắn sao”

325

Sớm nhất đồng tính hôn nhân hợp pháp hóa thành thị chính là không giống nhau, Đài Loan người thật xin hỏi đâu

326

Có lẽ chỉ là là không biết hai người bọn họ những cái đó chuyện này

327

Đá chồng chất hồi phục hảo ngọt a

328

‘ chúng ta không phải bằng hữu, ta không chúc mừng hắn ’ ( cười xấu xa )

“Không phải bằng hữu cũng có thể chúc mừng một chút nha”

‘ đó là tư nhân hành trình ’ ( cười )

329

Hai người bọn họ không phải đều tuyệt giao sao

330

Hai người bọn họ không phải bẻ sao

331

Năm đó ngươi hàm chứa nước mắt nói ra nói như thế nào hôm nay có thể nói như vậy nhẹ nhàng

332

Đá chồng chất xem ra là thật sự buông xuống

332

Tương phùng nhất tiếu mẫn ân cừu a

333

Này liền quên nhau trong giang hồ

321

Ngày thiên ngươi có phải hay không xem choáng váng

322

Ngọa tào ngày thiên ngươi quay đầu lại a, quay đầu lại a, đến ngươi nói đoạt giải cảm nghĩ, đây là ngươi cái thứ nhất ảnh đế a

323

Cầu xin ngươi, chúng ta thật sự không nghĩ thượng như vậy sa điêu hot search

324

Người này thật sự ném không dậy nổi

325

Cảm động bất quá bốn giây

327

Ngô Lỗi là rất tuấn tú, nhưng là ngươi cũng muốn nói đoạt giải cảm nghĩ a

328

Bị hồ lão đại túm quần áo rốt cuộc phục hồi tinh thần lại

329

Cảm tạ hồ lão đại

330

Ngươi này chưa đã thèm biểu tình là muốn quậy kiểu gì

331

Ngươi mắt đâu Lưu hạo nhiên, mắt đâu

332

Nói chuyện nha, nói chuyện nha, đừng cười

332

Nếu không, thoát phấn ba phút

335

Ta lựa chọn năm phút đồng hồ

03

# Lưu hạo nhiên trước tiên thu chúc tết video # nhiệt

# Lưu hạo nhiên làm sự tình # nhiệt

# Lưu hạo nhiên cúp # tân nhiệt

“Chào mọi người, ta là Lưu hạo nhiên, chúc đại gia tân niên vui sướng, đại cát đại lợi, ân... Tuy rằng cái này video là trước tiên lục tốt, nhưng tâm ý của ta vẫn là ở ( cười ), bao lì xì cũng sẽ ở phòng làm việc Weibo thượng phát ( lộ ra tiêu chí răng nanh ), sở dĩ trước tiên lục chủ yếu là bởi vì ăn tết mấy ngày nay ta có rất chuyện quan trọng nhi, sự thành nhất định nói cho đại gia, ân... Cứ như vậy đi”

336

Ngươi này ăn xong gà trở về nói đi

337

Hắn có thể hay không có không làm sắt thép thẳng nam một ngày, liền một ngày, ballball ngươi

339

Nhãi con, ngươi không nói kỳ thật không ai biết

338

Ngươi có thể hay không cue một chút ngươi fans, hoặc là nói điểm khác cát tường lời nói, có thể không làm một cái chỉ biết dùng tiền tạp chúng ta bá đạo tổng tài sao.

339

66 vạn, hạo nhiên năm nay so năm trước còn hào phóng, ta cướp được 19,9, các ngươi mau đi, đừng hàn huyên

340

Chủ yếu là tránh đến nhiều

341

Hắn năm nay cơ bản không kiếm tiền, đều là phía trước, hắn năm nay liền chụp một bộ điện ảnh, tiếp mấy cái đại ngôn, tám tháng phân về sau liền không lại có quá tin tức

342

Theo ta tò mò Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng làm sự tình gì sao

334

Chẳng lẽ hắn tưởng cầu hôn

343

Ta cảm thấy có khả năng

345

Một cái thẳng nam cầu hôn, buông tha ta đi

346

Hoặc là hắn rốt cuộc đánh tiến liên minh

347

Ta cảm thấy cái này càng có thể tin

348

# Lưu hạo nhiên cúp # tân nhiệt, là có ý tứ gì

349

Lưu hạo nhiên cái này video là ở thư phòng lục đến, sau đó có fans phát hiện hắn kệ sách thượng có Venice ảnh đế cúp, còn có hai cái kim mã ảnh đế cúp, cho nên đàn trào hạo nhiên đến không thưởng liền mua cúp

350

Hạo nhiên mới không phải loại người này

351

Thẳng nam có tiền chỉ biết mua trang bị, như thế nào sẽ mua cúp loại này có hoa không quả đồ vật

352

Kia cúp hình như là Ngô Lỗi kia một lần

353

Venice mỗi năm đều sẽ đề cập tân cúp, đây là Ngô Lỗi kia một lần

354

So, đối thủ cạnh tranh có ta cũng muốn có

355

Có lẽ là, thật sự từng yêu

356

Ở ta đã buông thời điểm cho ta một phen đại đao

366

Không phải giả, chính là Ngô Lỗi cái kia, Venice cúp có phòng ngụy tiêu chí, các ngươi phóng đại xem, còn có LEO

367

Không có khả năng, Lưu hạo nhiên muốn Ngô Lỗi cúp làm gì, Ngô Lỗi cũng sẽ không cho a

368

Thật sự, ngươi đi lục soát một chút Ngô Lỗi đem năm ấy cúp, chính là như vậy

369

Chẳng lẽ bọn họ thật sự từng yêu

370

Ta đây muốn như thế nào đối mặt ta hắc quá đến Lưu hạo nhiên

371

Ta muốn như thế nào đối mặt ta xé quá đến Ngô Tam thạch

372

Cúp ở nơi nào, ta đi lục soát

373

Đi Ngô Lỗi phòng làm việc Weibo tìm đi, bọn họ phát quá gần cảnh

374

Weibo như thế nào vào không được, ngươi sớm không ra vấn đề, cố tình ở ngay lúc này

375

Ta cũng là, ta mới vừa đánh thượng Ngô Lỗi phòng làm việc khiến cho ta một lần nữa thêm tái

376

Bởi vì Weibo tạc

377

Đám kia người lại làm sao vậy, không thể làm ta hảo hảo xem xem đá chồng chất phòng làm việc sao

378

Chính là Ngô Lỗi làm chuyện này

379

Băng phía trước tiệt xuống dưới

Ngô Lỗi phòng làm việc V: Ở tân một năm tiến đến hết sức, Tiểu Bồ Đào công chúa đại biểu chúng ta lão bản cùng lão bản nương cho đại gia chúc tết, chúc đại gia tân niên vui sướng vạn sự như ý, tặng kèm Tiểu Bồ Đào chân ngọc một con, phía sau còn có hình ảnh ta chưa kịp xem liền băng rồi

380

Năm nay là muốn làm chết ta sao, đầu tiên là Lưu hạo nhiên thừa nhận tình yêu, sau đó Ngô Lỗi kết hôn sinh nữ, năm nay nghi gả cưới sao.

381

Ta cho rằng ta nhịn qua tiểu khải cùng sơn ca quan tuyên là có thể chứng kiến tốt đẹp ngày mai, nhưng mà ta thật là quá thiên chân a

382

Hạo lỗi khải ba cái đầu tường toàn diệt, ta muốn bình tĩnh một chút

383

Các ngươi 95 sau mới vừa đều là bán sỉ sao

384

Lão bản nương rốt cuộc là ai a, này bảo mật công tác làm thật tốt quá, một chút tiếng gió đều không có liền đem hài tử sinh

385

Rốt cuộc là nơi nào tới tiểu yêu tinh thông đồng ta lão công

386

Nhãi con ngươi mới 26 tuổi, mụ mụ không cho phép ngươi sớm như vậy kết hôn sinh con

387

Cảm tình phía trước không phải công tác đi, là bồi thái thái đi, Ngô Lỗi hảo nam nhân

388

A a a a rốt cuộc là ai a

389

Các ngươi có thể hay không học học khải tổng hoà sơn ca, trước công bố tình yêu, lại công bố hôn tin, cuối cùng công bố thiện thay, ấn bước đi tới

390

Trên lầu, không đề cập tới thiện thay tên này chúng ta vẫn là bạn tốt

391

Các ngươi không nên hỏi kia nữ chính là ai, hẳn là hỏi kia nam chính là ai, băng phía trước hình ảnh JPG

392

Ngô Lỗi xuyên màu lam nhạt áo ngủ khá xinh đẹp

393

Năm nay tân thời thượng

393

Thu đông tân khoản

394

Ta X bảo thượng cũng toàn bộ sơn trại cùng khoản đi

395

Tỉnh tỉnh đi, kia không phải áo ngủ, là bệnh nhân phục

396

Kia trương hình ảnh là Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở trên giường bệnh ăn mặc bệnh nhân phục cúi đầu đùa nghịch Tiểu Bồ Đào gót chân nhỏ cho chúng ta xem

397

Có lẽ là hắn sinh bệnh đâu

398

Ta cũng tưởng thuyết phục chính mình nhưng là cả nước sản khoa phòng bệnh thống nhất phấn màu lam bối cảnh hiểu biết một chút

399

Thừa nhận đi, hắn biến mất không phải chiếu cố mang thai bạn gái đi, hắn là chính mình mang thai sinh hài tử đi

400

Ta không tin

401

Ta cũng không tin

402

Ta nhãi con như vậy mới vừa như thế nào sẽ cho người khác sinh hài tử

403

Trên lầu đừng nháo, mới vừa liền không thể sinh hài tử sao, sinh hài tử liền liền MAN sao, ngươi xem hiện tại Ngô Lỗi không mới vừa sao

404

Chính là, ngươi xem sơn ca từ đầu sợi tóc đến móng chân mỗi một cái lỗ chân lông đều đang nói lão tử là trên phố này nhất A nhãi con, kia không làm theo cùng khải luôn có thiện thay sao, hơn nữa sơn ca hiện tại không phải A khí bạo lều sao, ta chỉ chính là nhân vật cùng hắn không đáng bệnh thời điểm

404

Ai nha, rốt cuộc là nam nhân kia như vậy hảo mệnh có thể làm Ngô Lỗi cho hắn sinh hài tử

405

Ta nhãi con phát căn vẫn là ướt đâu, khẳng định chịu tội

406

Bất quá hắn thật sự thật là cao hứng a

407

Cái loại này từ mà ngoại phát ra thỏa mãn cùng vui sướng a

408

Ta thật danh ghen ghét người nam nhân này

409

Chúng trù đánh chết hắn

420

Ta ra 5 mao

421

Ta ra một khối

422

Thôi bỏ đi, đánh chết hắn nhãi con liền thủ tiết

423

Weibo khôi phục

424

Nhìn một cái này phía dưới là một kiểu chúc phúc

424

Cùng ta có cái gì quan hệ, ta tâm đã chết

425

Tâm như tro tàn jpg

426

Nói thật ta lần đầu tiên thấy một cái phòng làm việc phía dưới như vậy bao lớn già

427

Đá chồng chất nhân duyên thật tốt a

428

Tổ nhi đầu sát, kêu ta mẹ nuôi

429

Na so cờ kém nhất chiêu, băng ghế

430

Thần tm mẹ nuôi không tới phiên ta kêu thân mụ cũng đúng, dù sao lớn lên giống ngươi chính là giống ta, tân sinh nhi bảo bảo vừa mới bắt đầu đều mặt manh

431

Na so quá khốc đi

432

Na so ưu tú

433

Chẳng lẽ nhất khôi hài không phải vương đại lục Vương Tuấn Khải bọn họ kêu ta cữu cữu sao

434

Hắn đại cữu hắn nhị cữu đều là hắn cữu, vương đại lục trương một sơn đổng tử kiện Vương Tuấn Khải đều là đầu gỗ

435

Trên lầu trần siêu quần xuất chúng

436

Sơn ca không nên là mợ sao

437

Sơn ca liền phát ba điều Weibo, này so độc thân còn nhanh tốc độ tay là như thế nào luyện ra

438

Là ghen ghét

439

Trừ bỏ điều thứ nhất kêu ta cữu cữu ở ngoài dư lại đều là đối Ngô Lỗi sinh tiểu công chúa ghen ghét

440

Sơn ca ngươi có thể lại đến một cái

441

Nhưng mà khải tổng đã không muốn cùng hắn lại đến một cái

442

‘ ta cùng tiểu khải đều thương lượng hảo, nếu là đứa con trai đã kêu thiện thay, nếu là cái cô nương đã kêu sơn ni nhi ’

434

Ta cảm thấy ngươi cùng khải ca không thương lượng hảo, khải tổng biểu tình ta hiện tại còn nhớ rõ, sống không còn gì luyến tiếc.JPG

435

Tiểu khải viết hoa cự tuyệt, nhưng mà hắn mãnh liệt cầu sinh dục cản trở hắn buông xuống nói ra ngoài miệng

436

Tức phụ là chính mình tìm, chắp vá quá đi còn có thể ly sao mà

440

Ta tuy rằng muốn làm khải tổng nữ nhi, nhưng là ta cũng không muốn gọi sơn ni nhi

441

Nhưng mà sơn ca đối chính mình tài hoa không cho rằng sỉ phản cho rằng vinh

442

Gọi là gì Tiểu Bồ Đào a, kêu mùng một đi, nhiều có kỷ niệm ý nghĩa, nói ra phong cách

443

Ai da ta sơn ca ngươi nhưng câm miệng đi, ngươi tai họa nhà các ngươi là đủ rồi

444

Không có việc gì, sơn ca đã bị tím muội dỗi

445

Ta muốn hỏi một chút, hồ lão đại, phàm ca, Khôn ca, bọn họ chạy trốn mau bình thường, năng lượng cao đoàn vì cái gì năng thủ tốc nhanh như vậy chúc phúc Ngô Lỗi a, sơn ca là bởi vì từng có hợp tác, tiểu khải là sơn ca người nhà kiêm đối tượng hợp tác, dư lại kia hai nhưng không có gì giao thoa

447

Na so cũng không có gì giao thoa

448

Đồng đại mỹ nhân cũng không có a

449

Còn có lôi cái đầu, hứa tam nhiều đều không có a

450

Từ từ, năng lượng cao đoàn, na so, Đồng mỹ nhân, lôi cái đầu, hứa tam nhiều,......

451

Không dám tế tư

452

Càng nghĩ càng thấy ớn

453

Này không phải, này không phải, có phải hay không?

454

Là

546

Là cái gì

457

Ngọa tào các ngươi xem hình ảnh nhất bên cạnh có phải hay không có nửa chỉ tay, kia trên tay có phải hay không có cái sẹo

458

Là

459

Sau đó đâu

460

Sau đó ta không dám nói

461

Ta cảm thấy chúng ta não động khai lớn

462

Ta cảm thấy không phải, giới giải trí lớn như vậy, ai biết bọn họ ngày nào đó nhận thức, thế nào cũng phải nhận thức một cái bằng hữu làm chúng ta đều biết không

463

Đúng đúng đúng

464

Các ngươi như thế nào như vậy túng đâu, năng lượng cao đoàn, na so, Đồng mỹ nhân, lôi cái đầu, hứa tam nhiều hẳn là Lưu hạo nhiên bằng hữu vòng một bộ phận, cái tay kia thượng sẹo cùng Lưu hạo nhiên là giống nhau

465

Tổng thượng sở thuật, người nọ chính là Lưu hạo nhiên

467

Kia cũng không thể thuyết minh cái gì nha

468

Hơn nữa Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không có chuyển phát nha

469

Ngô Lỗi phòng làm việc cũng không có @ hắn

471

Vẫn là chờ Ngô Lỗi chính mình tuyên bố đi

470

Tan tan, bình phục một chút tâm tình đi

Trưa hôm đó 5 giờ

Lưu hạo nhiên phòng làm việc V: Cảm tạ lão bản tỷ tỷ phát tới ảnh chụp, khổ chờ bốn cái nhiều giờ chúng ta rốt cuộc có thể buôn bán, chúc mừng lão bản mừng đến quý nữ, cuối năm thưởng phiên bội, phơi hai cái lão bản cùng tiểu công chúa ảnh chụp.

Ngô Lỗi nằm ở trên giường, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở mép giường trên ghế, vùi đầu ở Ngô Lỗi trong chăn, một bàn tay vói vào đi cầm Ngô Lỗi tay, hai người hẳn là đều ngủ rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên một sợi toái phát chi lăng, trên mép giường phóng một cái hồng nhạt tiểu nôi, lắc qua lắc lại.

Ấm áp hoàng hôn từ phía sau cửa sổ sát đất thượng chiếu vào.

Hết thảy ôn nhu mà lại tốt đẹp.

04

Ngô Lỗi phòng làm việc V: Chúng ta cuối năm thưởng phiên gấp hai, hơn nữa là các ngươi lão bản phát

Cảm tạ phía trước đánh thưởng tiên nữ, tám chữ, nhận được quá yêu, chịu chi hổ thẹn

Ta viết nhiều như vậy, cảm thấy vẫn là đáng giá một câu bình luận, cho nên thỉnh đem ngươi cảm thấy tốt địa phương cùng ta chia sẻ một chút đi

Bình luận nhiều nói nói không chừng còn có chính văn rơi xuống ( không nhất định a, không có không cần tích cực, ta tin tưởng ngươi sở dĩ cho ta bình luận là bởi vì ta vì ái phát điện mà không phải ta sắp vì ái phát điện )


	15. (sinh con diễn đàn thể chính văn phiên ngoại) Chưa thế nhưng chi thơ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8c8c8c

( thượng )

Kỳ thật chính là một ít sinh hoạt việc vặt

Hạo lỗi hướng, sinh con hướng, hiện thực bản song song thế giới, 8 năm sau chuyện xưa, tam thạch 26, ngày thiên 28

Đúng là ưu sinh nuôi dạy tốt hoàng kim tuổi ( ngươi lăn )

Hết thảy đều là tư thiết, hết thảy đều là cầu vồng thí, song song thế giới hiện thực hướng, chớ bay lên, chớ tích cực, chớ chuyển ra, cảm ơn.

Hết thảy đều là tư thiết, hết thảy đều là cầu vồng thí, song song thế giới hiện thực hướng, chớ bay lên, chớ tích cực, chớ chuyển ra, cảm ơn.

Ta xem văn thích một hơi xem cái sảng cho nên gửi công văn đi cũng thích một hơi phát xong, mà ta lại thích nói vô nghĩa, cho nên lại xú lại trường nhiều đảm đương

Thật sự rất dài, thực nhàm chán.

Nếu trở lên đều có thể tiếp thu như vậy ta lại xú lại lớn lên vô nghĩa liền tới rồi.

Thời gian tuyến cũng không phải trình tự, 《 tâm chuộc 》 đóng phim ở phía trước, hạo nhiên đánh người là giải thưởng Kim Tượng trước hai chu chuyện này.

01

Ngô Lỗi nhàn tới không có việc gì phiên phiên Weibo thượng bị hai người bọn họ kinh rớt cằm fans sửa sang lại cùng suy đoán hai người thời gian tuyến cùng cảm tình tuyến, phát hiện kỳ thật theo chân bọn họ chân thật quỹ đạo kém rất nhiều.

Fans đều cho rằng hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên là ở chụp 《 Hồng Mông 》 thời điểm tốt hơn, kỳ thật hai người bọn họ ở chụp phía trước liền phân qua tay.

Hai lần

Đương nhiên, chụp 《 Hồng Mông 》 cũng không lại tốt hơn

Hai người sơ ngộ là mười lăm tuổi khi cùng nhau thượng tiết mục, người xem cùng fans nhìn đến chính là hai người kinh người ăn ý độ, mà Ngô Lỗi thấy lại là Lưu hạo nhiên.

Kỳ thật đại bộ phận nam nhân đều có song tính luyến khuynh hướng, chủ yếu quyết định bởi với chính mình quan niệm cùng cái thứ nhất tâm động người.

Giới giải trí có thể nói là cái mở ra thậm chí phóng đãng đại chảo nhuộm, Ngô Lỗi ở bên trong tẩm dâm hồi lâu, thấy nhiều ngăn nắp sau lưng dơ bẩn tuy không đến mức thông đồng làm bậy nhưng cũng chỉ có thể là chỉ lo thân mình.

Mà Lưu hạo nhiên chính là một trận thoải mái thanh tân mà sạch sẽ gió thổi khai Ngô Lỗi bên người huyên náo, cũng thổi khai Ngô Lỗi tâm môn.

Cho nên hắn ở nhìn thấy hắn ánh mắt đầu tiên liền cảm thấy cái này so với hắn lớn hơn hai tuổi thiếu niên nhất kiến như cố thậm chí nhất kiến chung tình hợp hắn mắt duyên.

Cho nên hạ tiết mục hắn liền ở hậu đài muốn Lưu hạo nhiên WeChat, rồi sau đó còn không có cho tới có thể làm bằng hữu nông nỗi liền làm thành lẫn nhau bạn trai.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi chưa bao giờ là bằng hữu

Tuy rằng lúc ấy nói thời cơ cùng mục đích đều cùng sơ tâm kém khá xa, nhưng lại không coi là nói dối.

Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đã làm tình nhân, đã làm tiền nhiệm, đã làm cộng sự, đã làm oán lữ, chính là chưa làm qua bằng hữu.

Tuy rằng chủ động bán ra bước đầu tiên chính là Ngô Lỗi, nhưng là hắn còn không có tới kịp tiên lễ hậu binh, nại trụ tâm tư 36 kế trêu chọc mấy trăm cái hiệp Lưu hạo nhiên liền cắn câu.

“Ta từ ánh mắt đầu tiên nhìn thấy ngươi liền cảm thấy ngươi hẳn là cái kia ở ta 60 tuổi về sau cùng ta ở trên quảng trường tản bộ người”

Trắng ra là tình yêu trung nhất mọi việc đều thuận lợi vũ khí sắc bén.

Cho nên, Ngô Lỗi cũng không tin tưởng cái gì lâu ngày sinh tình tiết mục, trên đời này tình yêu chỉ có nhất kiến chung tình kinh diễm, cái gọi là lâu ngày sinh tình đơn giản là cao không thành thấp không phải tạm chấp nhận thôi.

Thiếu niên tình nghĩa luôn là nóng cháy mà nùng liệt, đốt chính mình cũng đốt người khác, cuối cùng bất quá là lưỡng bại câu thương.

Dù sao lại không cần thiên trường địa cửu, chỉ cần sáng nay có rượu là đủ rồi.

Sớm tuệ thiếu niên lương bạc mà lại thanh tỉnh, một phương diện sa vào mối tình đầu ái nhân nỉ non lải nhải, về phương diện khác rồi lại rõ ràng mấy thứ này vừa không lâu dài cũng không bền chắc, cho nên hắn cấp chính mình vẽ cái giới hạn, hắn ở bên trong tận tình trầm luân, nhưng tuyệt không ra bên ngoài nhiều vượt một bước.

Sau lại hắn mới biết được chỉ có hắn tưởng tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt, mà kín đáo lão thành thiếu niên từ bắt đầu chính là bôn cùng hắn thiên trường địa cửu tới.

Cho nên như vậy không bình đẳng trả giá khiến cho bọn họ lần đầu tiên chia tay tới như thế nhẹ nhàng lại dễ dàng, không phải cha mẹ phản đối, cũng không phải paparazzi cho hấp thụ ánh sáng, bọn họ xa không có đi đến này một bước, căn bản không cần này đó chướng ngại vật báo, một viên nho nhỏ đá là có thể làm cho bọn họ sụp đổ.

Ngày đó Ngô Lỗi phạm vào cơ tim viêm, mà Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng quá mức.

Hắn như thế nào có thể có lập trường trách cứ ta, ta đều không có trách cứ hắn treo dây thép làm cho một thân là thương.

Không đúng, ta căn bản là không quan tâm cái này, hắn vì cái gì muốn quan tâm, cái này bệnh cũng sẽ không ảnh hưởng cho hắn cao khi khoái cảm

Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đưa qua quả quýt cánh, kia quả quýt cánh bái thật tinh tế, liền một tia bạch ti đều nhìn không thấy, nhất định thực ngọt.

Nhưng hắn lại không có tiếp

Chúng ta chia tay đi

Bái sạch sẽ quả quýt cánh lập tức rớt tới rồi trên mặt đất, lây dính bụi đất sau biến thành màu xám.

Này liền không thể ăn

Ta tay không lấy trụ, lại cho ngươi lột một cái

Chúng ta chia tay đi, Lưu hạo nhiên

Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn một cái, kia liếc mắt một cái nhìn thật lâu, thẳng đến hắn trước chịu đựng không nổi bại hạ trận tới rũ xuống lông mi

Hảo

Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm thực nhẹ, hắn đem quả quýt da phóng tới thùng rác, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, đi ra ngoài, còn không quên đóng cửa lại.

Đóng cửa thanh âm cũng thực nhẹ, nhưng chính là nện ở hắn trong lòng, nước mắt cũng ở kia trong nháy mắt tràn mi mà ra.

Đau quá a, vì cái gì sẽ như vậy đau, không phải treo thuốc hạ sốt thủy sao.

Bởi vì ngươi để ý nha, từ ngươi vô ý thức lưu ý hắn bị uy áp thít chặt ra vết thương sau liền chú định ngươi vô pháp giống như ngươi nghĩ tượng như vậy thể diện bứt ra.

Nhưng là ngươi không biết, cho nên tình yêu tới trừng phạt ngươi.

Hắn cho rằng cái này miệng vết thương sẽ theo thời gian chậm rãi kết vảy, tựa như hắn trong phim mặt những cái đó ly hợp buồn vui giống nhau, nhưng là lại không có, nó vẫn luôn độn độn đau, nhắc nhở hắn nơi này chịu quá thương tổn.

Loại này đau đớn ở khi cách đã hơn một năm sau một lần nữa nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm trở nên kịch liệt mà không dung bỏ qua.

Ai ái tm chia tay ai chia tay, ta dù sao không chia tay.

Hắn ở phòng nghỉ giữ chặt Lưu hạo nhiên tay, giống hắn ở trong phim thấy mỗi một cái hối tiếc không kịp nữ số 2 giống nhau đi vãn hồi đã từng bị nàng chính mình vứt bỏ tiền nhiệm giống nhau.

“Chúng ta không chia tay được không”

Nhưng là giống nhau ở kịch bản, này đó tiền nhiệm thường thường đều đã có một cái thực tốt đương nhiệm.

Đáng tiếc sinh hoạt chung quy không phải kịch bản, Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong bóng tối nhìn hắn trong chốc lát cuối cùng gật đầu.

Hảo

Đen nhánh ban đêm, Ngô Lỗi hải đăng lại sáng lên.

Bọn họ cũng không có giải quyết vấn đề, chỉ là ăn ý ai đều không hề nhắc tới, người thiếu niên chết sĩ diện khổ thân chỉ biết một mặt mà cậy mạnh chết căng, cũng không biết thẳng thắn thành khẩn tương đối đáng quý, cho nên bọn họ sẽ không đi tìm kiếm giải quyết vấn đề phương pháp, cho nên ở cái kia vấn đề một lần nữa thổi quét mà đến thời điểm bọn họ vẫn như cũ không hề đánh trả chi lực.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở đoàn phim bị thương tay lại không có không nói cho hắn, chính mình làm Lưu hạo nhiên bạn trai lại là cuối cùng một cái cảm kích người, Ngô Lỗi phẫn nộ chỉ một thoáng như rót đầy phong buồm giống nhau cổ lên, này phẫn nộ tới đúng lý hợp tình, khí thế ngập trời, hắn từ sân bay nhẫn đến phòng bệnh sau đó một cổ não rải cho Lưu hạo nhiên.

Hai người lần đầu tiên bạo phát song hướng khắc khẩu.

Hắn chất vấn Lưu hạo nhiên làm bạn trai quyền lợi, mà Lưu hạo nhiên lấy ta bất quá là học theo làm phản kích, khắc khẩu càng ngày càng kịch liệt, lại đem sở hữu có thương tổn chữ từ toàn bộ vứt cho đối phương về sau, bọn họ xuất hiện một cái ngắn ngủi tạm dừng, chia tay hai chữ một lần nữa nảy lên Ngô Lỗi yết hầu nhưng hắn còn chưa từng tưởng hảo là lúc đã bị đối phương tiệt hồ.

Lưu hạo nhiên thấy Ngô Lỗi trong mắt minh minh diệt diệt còn chưa nên trò trống lui ý, ở bọn họ chiếm cứ thiếu niên đáy mắt phía trước mở miệng.

Ngô Lỗi, chúng ta chia tay

Lúc ấy hắn trong tay không có quả quýt, cũng không có quả quýt da, cho nên hắn chỉ có thể nói tốt, sau đó đi ra ngoài.

Cho nên nện ở trên mặt đất chính là hắn nước mắt.

Mà khăn trải giường thượng vựng khai một cái lại một cái viên điểm.

Kia một năm Lưu hạo nhiên hai mươi tuổi, Ngô Lỗi mười tám tuổi, đúng là người thiếu niên tình đậu sơ khai đa dạng niên hoa, nhưng bọn hắn lại sớm đã hưởng qua nhân thế gian nóng lạnh thế thái cùng tình yêu quả đắng.

Càng buồn cười chính là bọn họ không phải cầu mà không được, mỗi một lần, đều là chính bọn họ tùng tay.

Không thể oán hận, rồi lại không muốn thừa nhận chính mình sai lầm, cho nên chỉ có thể một ngày lại một ngày vô vọng luân hồi.

Rốt cuộc thiên làm bậy, hãy còn nhưng thứ, tự làm bậy, không thể sống.

Lại là đã hơn một năm bất đồng khung, sau đó liền đến thời trang chi dạ.

Không không không, bọn họ đương nhiên không có hòa hảo, nếu bọn họ thật sự hòa hảo liền sẽ không như thế không kiêng nể gì.

Vì cái gì đều không có, mới như thế bằng phẳng.

Sau đó liền nhận được 《 Hồng Mông 》 thử kính thông tri, L đạo phong sơn chi tác, cổ trang thần thoại cự chế, thề muốn nghiêm túc thượng cổ thần thoại bị hồ biên loạn sửa vòng tiền không khí.

Vở cùng đạo diễn quá hảo, như vậy chuyển cơ cả đời khả năng đều sẽ không gặp được một cái, bọn họ đều không phải có tình uống nước no trừ bỏ phong hoa tuyết nguyệt cái gì đều không có luyến ái não.

Bọn họ thanh tỉnh lại khôn khéo.

Cho nên, vì ta quang minh tương lai, ta có thể chịu đựng cùng tiền nhiệm hợp tác, dù sao này ở bọn họ cái này trong vòng nhìn mãi quen mắt.

Tất cả mọi người đều là chuyên nghiệp, không có gì ghê gớm, huống hồ lại không có tình cảm mãnh liệt diễn.

Hắn đều không túng, ta lại có cái gì sợ quá.

Vì thế bọn họ tiếp tục buôn bán thẳng đến 《 Hồng Mông 》 hoàn mỹ hạ màn, bọn họ danh lợi song thu.

《 Hồng Mông 》 đem Ngô Lỗi từ ngôi sao nhí dàn giáo hoàn toàn xé rách ra tới, cho hắn càng cao tỉ lệ lộ diện, quốc tế thượng danh khí cùng càng nhiều lựa chọn cơ hội, ở một chúng “Muốn bảo trì lưu lượng” ‘ muốn nhiều chụp bạo khoản ’‘ phải đi chủ lưu ’ dặn dò trung, luôn luôn nghe lời hiểu chuyện Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ nghênh đón chính mình đã lâu phản nghịch kỳ.

“Ta không” hắn nghe thấy chính mình tâm nói, ta không đi người khác đi qua lộ, ta muốn đi cái kia khó nhất lộ, đi không ai đi qua lộ, sau đó cho hắn đi ra một cái thông thiên đại đạo tới.

Cho nên hắn ở sở hữu bạo khoản trong phim lựa chọn kia bộ ngoại quốc đại đạo biến tính người truyện ký, ai ngờ điện ảnh còn không có bắt đầu, một cái LGBTQ quảng cáo phim tuyên truyền là có thể làm hắn ngã xuống đáy cốc.

Đã từng mọi người truy phủng quốc dân tiểu sinh thành ẻo lả, biến tính người, bất nam bất nữ quái vật.

Từ toàn võng truy phủng đến Ngô Lỗi lăn ra giới giải trí, bất quá sớm chiều chi gian.

Ngô Lỗi liệu đến con đường này khó, nhưng không nghĩ tới sẽ như vậy khó.

Vì cái gì làm ta lăn ra giới giải trí, ta căn bản liền không ở chỗ đó

Ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên trước nay đều không phải bằng hữu, các ngươi bát ta này đó nước bẩn đừng mẹ nó hướng hắn trên người dính

Ngô Lỗi đánh xong cuối cùng một cái dấu ngắt câu, đem cái kia duy trì LGBTQ Weibo điểm bóp cò đưa.

Hoa tươi cẩm thốc như thế nào, hướng phản bội thân ly lại như thế nào, thiếu niên khóe miệng câu ra một cái lạnh băng độ cung.

Ta đều đã không để bụng.

Kia Lưu hạo nhiên đâu, ngươi còn để ý sao.

Hắn không rõ hắn đều như vậy đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên, vì cái gì hắn còn yếu điểm tán hắn Weibo.

Hắn không sợ chết sao

Sự thật chứng minh, Lưu hạo nhiên có lẽ thật sự không sợ chết, hắn từ đoàn phim chạy ra, khai một đêm xe tới gặp hắn, hai người gặp mặt lời nói còn chưa nói nửa câu liền cắn xé ở bên nhau, tựa như hai đầu tranh đoạt lãnh địa hùng thú, ai cũng không chịu thoái nhượng một bước, Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên làm hắn đổ máu, hắn đem Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai cắn da tróc thịt bong máu tươi đầm đìa.

Khi bọn hắn cùng nhau leo lên cao phong thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên đem vùi đầu ở hắn cổ, cắn hắn hầu kết nói nhỏ.

Ngô Lỗi ngươi biết không, chúng ta có lẽ không thể cùng nhau lên thiên đường, nhưng ta có thể cùng nhau xuống địa ngục.

Hảo a, Ngô Lỗi biết nghe lời phải ôm lấy hắn mướt mồ hôi sống lưng.

Chúng ta đây liền cùng nhau xuống địa ngục đi.

Kia một năm Lưu hạo nhiên 24 tuổi, Ngô Lỗi 22 tuổi, bọn họ đã dây dưa xé rách bảy năm thời gian, tinh bì lực tẫn, mình đầy thương tích lúc sau rốt cuộc học xong hướng nhất thân ái người mổ ra ngực.

Về sau sự tình đảo không giống như là địa ngục, ngược lại giống xúc đế bắn ngược.

Ngô Lỗi cắn răng chịu đựng sở hữu trắc trở, tình nguyện chết ở con đường này thượng cũng không thỏa hiệp, như vậy khó một cái lộ chung quy bị hắn đi ra.

Hơn nữa đi hoa tươi khắp nơi, đào lý hương thơm.

“Là 95 sau cái thứ nhất quốc tế ảnh đế, quá lợi hại”

“Nam thần a Ngô Lỗi”

“Nghe nói ngươi gần nhất cùng G đạo hợp tác kia bộ phiến là lấy tới hướng áo, quá tuyệt vời”

“Cảm ơn, cảm ơn” Ngô Lỗi khóe miệng độ cung cong gãi đúng chỗ ngứa, thân sĩ mà chu đáo đối mọi người nói lời cảm tạ, đem ly trung champagne uống cạn sau lại lễ phép mà lui tràng.

Đi ra hội trường, Ngô Lỗi móc di động ra click mở trí đỉnh khung thoại tiểu điểm đỏ.

“Ta đại khái còn có 30 phút về đến nhà, nước tương cùng ngọt tương từ cửa siêu thị mua không được sao”

“Đậu đen đậu nành khác nhau rất lớn sao, có thể ăn không phải được rồi”

Bọn họ không có xuống địa ngục, cũng chưa từng lên thiên đường.

Bọn họ sống ở nhân thế, chua ngọt đắng cay, tư vị lâu dài.

02

# Lưu hạo nhiên đáng đánh # tân nhiệt

Ngày thiên đánh hảo, nếu là lúc ấy ta bạn lữ tới rồi tháng này phân làm người ở phía sau biên đỉnh một chút ta có thể đem nha đánh cho tàn phế

Đánh cho tàn phế tính cái gì, nếu là lão bà của ta hài tử ta có thể đem nha đánh phế

Suy bụng ta ra bụng người, ngày thiên đối kia tài xế đủ ôn nhu

Tuy rằng đánh người không đúng, nhưng ngay lúc đó tình huống không động thủ vẫn là nam nhân sao

Ngày thiên chân nam nhân

Ta thiên nhật thiên này bạn trai lực có thể, có điểm hâm mộ Ngô Lỗi

Chẳng lẽ Ngô Lỗi không có bạn trai lực sao, 9000 nhiều vạn đại muội tử lão công cam tâm cho hắn sinh hài tử, ngày thiên cứu vớt hệ Ngân Hà

Nói thật, ta cũng không biết nên hâm mộ ai

Không thể không nói, tư sinh thật là quá đáng giận

Đau lòng Ngô Lỗi, may mắn không có việc gì

Ta tam thạch tai bay vạ gió

Đau lòng Tiểu Bồ Đào còn không có đi vào thế giới này liền cảm nhận được thế giới ác ý

Chúc mừng tam thạch cùng ngày thiên mừng đến tiểu công chúa, khi nào có thể phát cái chính diện chiếu thì tốt rồi

Ngày thiên cùng tam thạch gien, kia tuyệt đối là nhan giá trị bạo kích

Ngô Lỗi đi xuống vài cái nghe thấy phía sau thanh âm, quay đầu lại đi thấy Lưu hạo nhiên chính dựa vào kệ sách thượng hướng hắn cười.

“Nữ nhi của ta ngủ rồi” Ngô Lỗi hướng hắn đè thấp thanh âm.

“Khóc nước tiểu chính là nhà của chúng ta hùng hài tử” Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn song tiêu báo lấy khinh bỉ ánh mắt “Không khóc không nháo chính là ngươi nữ nhi”

“Kia nhưng không” Ngô Lỗi giơ giơ lên lông mày, đáp đến một chút không chột dạ “Ta khi còn nhỏ nhưng an tĩnh, nữ nhi của ta tùy ta khẳng định là cái ngoan ngoãn đáng yêu Tiểu Điềm Điềm, chỉ có các ngươi lão Lưu gia cô nương mới như vậy làm ầm ĩ”

“Ha hả” Lưu hạo nhiên cười nhạo một tiếng tỏ vẻ phản đối “Ngươi an tĩnh, ta đây như thế nào nghe ta mẹ cùng ta tỷ nói ngươi khi còn nhỏ là cái Hỗn Thế Ma Vương đâu, Tiểu Bồ Đào một nháo ta mẹ liền nói là tùy ngươi”

“Ngươi đánh người lên hot search” Ngô Lỗi thấy đối thoại bắt đầu hướng tới bất lợi với chính mình phát triển nhanh chóng nói sang chuyện khác.

Không có biện pháp, EQ chính là như vậy cao.

Vậy ngươi lây bệnh một chút Lưu hạo nhiên được không.

“Không phải đã sớm thượng sao” Lưu hạo nhiên đối việc này nằm yên nhậm trào, đến gần vài bước thu thập tiểu ban công kia một đống bị Ngô Lỗi làm cho lung tung rối loạn đệm dựa cùng thảm “Như thế nào, các võng hữu không mắng đủ tính toán thường thường lấy ra tới lưu lưu sao”

“Không, lần này là khen ngươi” Ngô Lỗi đi theo hắn phía sau đem đá đến một bên mấy cái đệm dựa dùng chân câu trở về.

“Khen ta?!” Lưu hạo nhiên không cấm ngẩng đầu mở to một đôi tròn xoe mắt “Hiện tại võng hữu tam quan đều như vậy bất chính sao”

“Chính ngươi xem” Ngô Lỗi đem trong tay pad đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên “Bọn họ khen ngươi có bạn trai lực”

“Cái gì bạn trai lực” Lưu hạo nhiên ôm thảm liền Ngô Lỗi tay ngắm liếc mắt một cái “Chính là một quyển có thể phản ứng”

Ngươi sắt thép thẳng nam nhân thiết là muốn bắt đến thế giới cuối sao, thuận nước đẩy thuyền nói vài câu dễ nghe lời nói sẽ chết sao.

“Bọn họ cũng là suy bụng ta ra bụng người mới tán ngươi” Ngô Lỗi đem pad thu hồi đi, hít vào một hơi, thói quen, duỗi tay vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn “Trung Quốc hảo bạn trai”

“Ngươi còn ở chỗ này ngồi sao” Lưu hạo nhiên cùng không nghe thấy những lời này dường như đối hắn nói “Ngươi nếu không ngồi ta liền đem thảm phơi đi ra ngoài”

“Ngươi phơi đi ra ngoài đi” Ngô Lỗi ở trong lòng vì khó hiểu phong tình a sài mắt trợn trắng “Ta bồi ta khuê nữ ngủ trưa đi”

“Ngươi thiếu ngủ một lát, nếu không buổi tối ngủ không được”

Ngô Lỗi đầu cũng không hồi hướng phía trước đầu đi, căn bản không nghĩ phản ứng hắn

Liên minh a, ta mới 26 tuổi, chẳng lẽ về sau vài thập niên sinh hoạt đều phải quá đến như thế bình đạm như nước không hề gợn sóng cùng tình cảm mãnh liệt sao.

Ngô Lỗi nội tâm là chết giống nhau bình tĩnh.

“Ta không phải Trung Quốc hảo bạn trai”

Ngô Lỗi đều phải đi tới cửa thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên nói chuyện, này một câu thành công dẫn tới hắn đối tượng xoay người lại, một đôi trong trẻo lượng quả nho trong mắt mang theo điểm nghi vấn.

“Vậy ngươi là cái gì?”

Lưu ngày thiên đồng chí đột nhiên đối với hắn bạn lữ Ngô Lỗi đồng chí cười một chút, một bên răng nanh sáng ra tới.

“Ta là Trung Quốc hảo tiên sinh” Lưu hạo nhiên đắc ý một ngẩng đầu, xoay người phơi thảm đi.

“Thiết” Ngô Lỗi làm bộ khinh thường nhìn lại bộ dáng xoay người sang chỗ khác, gương mặt lại có điểm hơi hơi nóng lên.

Có chút người mặt ngoài là cái sắt thép thẳng nam, trên thực tế trong túi đạp một quyển lời âu yếm bách khoa toàn thư.

03

“Ta là ai”

“Ngươi là Lưu nguyên”

“Ngươi là ai”

“Ta là Ngô Lỗi, tới đón ngươi về nhà người”

Kim tượng trao giải lễ tiền tam tháng

《 tâm chuộc 》 quay chụp hiện trường, quay chụp đã tiếp cận kết thúc, nhưng lúc này đoàn phim lại so với bất luận cái gì thời điểm đều phải lo âu.

“Ta cảm thấy hạo nhiên không thích hợp” chấp hành đạo diễn có chút sợ hãi nhìn trong sân nam nhân liếc mắt một cái, đạo diễn không ở, hắn thật không biết làm sao bây giờ chỉ có thể mặt mang khuôn mặt u sầu nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý “Ngươi đi liên hệ nhà hắn người đi, tốt nhất là quan hệ thân cận nhất, làm các nàng chạy nhanh chạy tới” hắn đem trong miệng ngậm yên nghiền nát “Phòng ngừa hắn thật sự rơi vào đi”

“Ta là ai”

Tự tin ưu nhã nội bộ tham lam tài chính tinh anh lâm trình vẫn là vâng vâng dạ dạ nhậm người khi dễ trên thực tế có ngược đãi khuynh hướng sinh viên Lưu dương cũng hoặc là nhìn như mị lực bắn ra bốn phía nhưng mà tính công năng chướng ngại điều tửu sư Mike

“Lại hoặc là rốt cuộc là ai ta?”

“Ta vì cái gì sẽ ở quán bar, ta không phải ở đi học sao, không đối” thanh niên nhắm mắt lại, nồng đậm hàng mi dài bị sợ hãi dường như bay nhanh run lên vài cái phục lại mở “Ta hẳn là ở mở họp, không nên uống rượu, ta muốn đi mở họp, đại gia còn chờ ta đâu” thanh niên cầm lấy quyển sách trên tay bao thất tha thất thểu đi ra ngoài, trước mắt như là mông một tầng sa, đột nhiên, hắn cười, tuy rằng vẫn là cùng phía trước giống nhau dung mạo, nhưng là hắn này cười lại làm cái kia tránh ở góc duy nặc nam tử đại biến dạng, mới vừa rồi yếu đuối khiếp đảm, mà hiện giờ khóe mắt đuôi lông mày đều lộ ra liêu nhân, hắn làm như một cái quái vật phủ thêm một trương ngăn nắp da người, che đậy phía dưới yếu đuối hèn mọn, cũng che đậy khắc vào trong xương cốt tham lam lương bạc.

“Ta nên ở chỗ này, đây là công tác của ta” thanh niên lẩm bẩm tự nói một câu, sờ khởi một cái sát đến bóng lưỡng pha lê chén rượu, kia tầng pha lê phi thường giòn mỏng, tựa hồ chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng nhấn một cái.

“Ta nên công tác”

“Lưu hạo nhiên lão sư, Lưu lão sư, Lưu lão sư ngươi đừng nhúc nhích!”

“Hạo nhiên đã đóng máy, Lưu hạo nhiên!”

‘ Lưu hạo nhiên là ai, cùng ta có cái gì quan hệ, hắn cũng là ta hàng xóm sao, không được ta không thể lại có hàng xóm, ta ra tới thời gian đã đủ thiếu, không thể lại ngắn lại ’

“Nhiên ca, hạo nhiên lão sư!”

‘ các ngươi hảo sảo a, ngươi không thể lại vào được, ta sẽ không làm ngươi tiến vào, chúng ta ba người đã đủ rồi ’

“Răng rắc”

“Mau đem pha lê từ hắn trong tay đoạt lấy tới, mau, đừng làm cho hắn thương đến chính mình!”

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi thanh tỉnh một chút, từ nhân vật ra tới”

“Hạo nhiên, hạo nhiên!”

“Chúng ta vô pháp lấy, hắn nắm đến thật chặt” Lưu hạo nhiên tay chặt chẽ nắm cái kia bị hắn bóp nát cái ly, sắc bén độ cung nhiễm hồng hắn lòng bàn tay.

“Này làm sao bây giờ đâu?” B tổ đạo diễn cấp quả thực muốn bốc khói.

Lưu hạo nhiên rơi vào đi, bọn họ loại này đề tài đặc biệt là phân liệt đa nhân cách sẽ làm cho diễn viên phát sinh nhận tri chướng ngại mơ hồ nhân vật cùng tự thân, cho nên giống nhau đều xứng có bác sĩ tâm lý giúp diễn viên khai thông, nhưng là bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên cho tới nay khắc chế đến phi thường hảo, cho nên đại gia ở kính nể rất nhiều đều yên tâm.

Cho nên liền làm cho hiện tại cái này tình huống, bọn họ cái kia tâm lý đoàn đội bởi vì có việc gấp quay trở về Los Angeles, đạo diễn cũng có việc ra ngoài.

Sau đó ở Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng một tuồng kịch, hắn rơi vào đi.

Rơi vào đi nhất hư kết quả chính là diễn viên đắm chìm ở nhân vật bị lạc bản ngã, trở thành chân chính đa nhân cách người bệnh.

Cái này trách nhiệm, bọn họ ai đều gánh vác không dậy nổi.

“Hạo nhiên trợ lý không phải đánh quá điện thoại sao, nhà hắn người khi nào đến, đi thúc giục bác sĩ tâm lý” chấp hành đạo diễn đối ngoại biên rống xong lại quay đầu tới “Hạo nhiên, hạo nhiên từ nhân vật ra tới, hạo nhiên buông tay!”

Hắn chỉ có thể càng thêm sốt ruột đi liên hệ Lưu hạo nhiên người nhà, làm cho bọn họ mau chóng chạy tới, tại đây loại thời điểm, thân mật quan hệ người kỳ thật so bác sĩ tâm lý phải có dùng đến nhiều.

Cơ hồ hơn phân nửa đoàn phim người đều vây quanh ở phòng ở chung quanh, nhưng không ai dám chân chính đi lên cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đoạt kia khối pha lê, bởi vì hắn ánh mắt thật sự quá dọa người, thẳng lăng lăng nhìn chằm chằm ngươi làm ngươi trong lòng thẳng phát mao.

Giống như là cái kia có ngược đãi đam mê sinh viên, lại như là tham lam không đủ lâm trình

“Bác sĩ tâm lý tới, bác sĩ tâm lý tới” kỳ thật cái gọi là bác sĩ tâm lý kỳ thật chính là bọn họ ở phụ cận bệnh viện khoa Tâm lý tìm đại phu, trình độ cũng liền như vậy, cho nên đương vừa thấy đến Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm sợ tới mức cất bước liền chạy, căn bản không muốn tới gần, đầu năm nay ai không tiếc mệnh a.

Quốc dân nam thần, phòng bán vé thần dược, quốc tế siêu sao Lưu hạo nhiên bởi vì chụp bọn họ cái này phim văn nghệ làm cho tinh thần phân liệt, fans, công ty quản lý, phòng làm việc, cái nào đều sẽ không bỏ qua bọn họ.

Không ai dám gánh cái này trách nhiệm.

Nhưng là cũng không ai dám đi đoạt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay cái ly, Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay cầm pha lê đâu.

Người đều tích mệnh.

Mặc dù sớm muộn gì đều phải chết, lại kéo dài hơi tàn trong chốc lát đều là tốt.

“Làm một chút, làm một chút” liền ở hiện trường một mảnh binh hoang mã loạn hết sức Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý thanh âm ở bọn họ bên tai vang lên, vào giờ phút này tựa như tiếng trời, mọi người động tác nhất trí quay đầu lại nhìn ngày thường cũng không nhiều lưu ý tiểu hỏa nhi, hy vọng hắn có thể cho Lưu hạo nhiên mang đến hy vọng cũng cho bọn hắn mang đến hy vọng.

Nhưng mà trợ lý mang đến cũng không phải hắn tỷ tỷ, cũng không phải hắn mụ mụ, càng không phải hắn kia trong truyền thuyết Schrodinger bạn gái, thậm chí đều không phải một nữ nhân.

Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý mang đến, là một người nam nhân, cao gầy thon dài nam nhân.

Tuổi trẻ nam nhân mặc một cái đại mã áo lông vũ, khẩu trang cùng kính râm đem chính mình bọc đến kín mít cùng cái nào minh tinh dường như, xem không rõ diện mạo.

Này quá ngoài dự đoán.

Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên là cái gì quan hệ, huynh đệ, bạn thân?

Rốt cuộc lấy Lưu hạo nhiên tính cách thật sự là không giống như là có thể cùng đồng tính kết giao người.

Nhưng lúc này đều không bằng chân chính thân mật quan hệ cùng người nhà tới hữu dụng.

Chấp hành đạo diễn nhìn hắn, mạc danh cảm thấy có chút quen mắt, nhưng trước mắt không phải hồi ức thời điểm.

“Không phải nói đi thỉnh hắn tỷ cùng mẹ nó sao, ngươi mời đến đây là ai” chấp hành đạo diễn qua đi hướng tới Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý liền khai khang “Chuyện này có bao nhiêu nghiêm trọng ngươi biết không, ra trách nhiệm ai gánh nổi, ngươi rốt cuộc có hay không nghe hiểu yêu cầu của ta?”

Toàn bộ đoàn phim nhất để ý bất quá chính là xảy ra chuyện nhi ai chịu trách nhiệm, rốt cuộc bọn họ thêm ở một khối cũng gánh không dậy nổi Lưu hạo nhiên trách nhiệm.

“Nói ngươi đâu tiểu trình, ngươi mang người này ai a” một cái khác nữ công tác nhân viên cũng đi theo nổi lên hống “Ngươi làm này vừa ra, không phải mụ mụ không phải tỷ tỷ càng không phải bạn gái, xảy ra chuyện nhi trách nhiệm ai gánh a”

Người chung quanh cũng bắt đầu khe khẽ nói nhỏ lên.

“Ta gánh” thanh triệt trầm ổn giọng nam vang lên, ở một mảnh không xác định trung hết sức tiên minh, vẫn luôn không nói chuyện nam nhân đã mở miệng.

Hắn tháo xuống kính râm đặt ở tiểu trình trong tay, hơi dài ngạch phát che đậy đỉnh mày làm người thấy không rõ đôi mắt, hắn hướng bên trong nhìn thoáng qua, lập tức triều đoàn phim giờ phút này cao nguy sinh vật đi qua.

Chấp hành đạo diễn nhìn hắn bóng dáng, cảm thấy quen thuộc cảm lại bỏ thêm một tầng.

Cao vóc nam nhân xuyên qua tầng tầng đám người, cơ hồ là thông suốt đi tới chính chủ trước mặt, sau đó trực tiếp duỗi tay bắt được kia khối pha lê.

“Buông ra”

Nam tử thanh âm thực nhẹ, thậm chí có chút quá mức ôn hòa, Lưu hạo nhiên đang đứng ở trầm loạn kỳ, như vậy tiểu nhân thanh âm khả năng nghe không thấy.

Nhưng hắn chính là nghe thấy được, còn ngẩng đầu lên.

Hơn nữa không có giống phía trước như vậy giãy giụa, hắn cặp kia thẳng lăng lăng đôi mắt nhìn thoáng qua người tới, trở nên có chút mê mang, nhưng không có buông tay.

Nam nhân cũng bất hòa hắn ngạnh đoạt, chỉ là hơi hơi cong hạ thân cùng hắn cùng nhau nắm kia khối sắc bén pha lê.

“Ngươi lại không buông tay liền hoa đến ta”

‘ ngươi lại không buông tay liền hoa đến ta ’

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn lộ ở bên ngoài cặp mắt kia, cảm thấy quen thuộc mà lại mê mang, tựa hồ có thứ gì ở kêu gọi hắn, ta không thể hoa đến ngươi, hoa đến ngươi ta sẽ đau lòng, chính là ta vì cái gì sẽ đau lòng, ta lại không quen biết hắn, không đúng, ta nhận thức hắn, không, ta không quen biết hắn.

“Loảng xoảng” nam nhân xem chuẩn thời cơ một bẻ vừa kéo, Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ buông tay, kia khối pha lê liền rơi xuống trên mặt đất, mà nam nhân lại không có bắt tay rút về đi, mà là tiến lên một bước trực tiếp cầm hắn tay, nam nhân đem một cái tay khác chống ở Lưu hạo nhiên lưng ghế thượng, một cái tay khác cầm hắn tay, kéo gần lại hai người khoảng cách.

“Ngươi là ai?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hai người giao nắm ở bên nhau bị huyết nhiễm hồng tay, mờ mịt ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn.

“Ngươi lại là ai?” Cầm tay hắn người không đáp hỏi lại, Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu đối thượng hắn một đôi thanh thanh lượng lượng con ngươi.

“Ta là... Ta là lâm trình” đột nhiên hắn lại cúi đầu, hết sức diêu vài cái “Ta là Lưu dương, không, không đối ta không phải Lưu dương, lúc này, ta là, ta là Mike” đầu của hắn diêu càng mãnh liệt “Ta không phải Mike, ta rốt cuộc là ai?”

“Ngươi là Lưu nguyên” nam nhân cầm hắn tay, dùng một cái tay khác tháo xuống chính mình khẩu trang, lộ ra cực cụ quốc dân công nhận độ tuấn mỹ ngũ quan.

Toàn bộ đoàn phim đều thay đổi sắc mặt, chấp hành đạo diễn càng là hít ngược một hơi khí lạnh.

“Ta là Ngô Lỗi” hắn đối hắn ôn hòa cười cười “Ta là tới đón ngươi về nhà, công tác kết thúc” hắn cúi xuống đang ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai nhẹ ngữ, thanh âm ôn nhu thanh thiển “Hiện tại ngươi nên cùng Ngô Lỗi về nhà”

“Ta... Nên cùng... Ngô Lỗi.... Về nhà” Lưu hạo nhiên như là vô ý thức giống nhau lặp lại Ngô Lỗi nói, trong mắt mê mang tựa hồ tan đi một ít.

“Đúng vậy, ngươi nên cùng Ngô Lỗi về nhà” Ngô Lỗi đỡ lấy Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai đem chính mình khởi động tới, “Ngô Lỗi có thứ tốt cho ngươi xem, chúng ta đi thôi” Ngô Lỗi lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên tay thử thăm dò đi rồi vài bước, phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên tuy rằng không chủ động nhưng cũng sẽ đi theo hắn di động, trong lòng âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, mang theo hắn xoay người, 《 tâm chuộc 》 đoàn phim nhân viên công tác đã không biết vây quanh mấy tầng, Ngô Lỗi đại khái nhìn lướt qua, bọn họ trên mặt biểu tình có thể nói là thập phần xuất sắc.

Rốt cuộc làm trợ lý gọi điện thoại làm Lưu hạo nhiên thân cận nhất người lại đây lại không nghĩ rằng tới không phải hắn tỷ mẹ nó, cũng không phải cất dấu thân mật, mà là hắn cái này vạn năm đối thủ cạnh tranh, xác thật là rất làm người kinh ngạc.

Ngô Lỗi không nói chuyện, mang theo Lưu hạo nhiên đi phía trước đi, đám người tự động cho bọn hắn nhường ra một cái lộ, Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý đi theo bọn họ một đường đi ra ngoài.

“Chúng ta về trước khách sạn” Ngô Lỗi đem bên tai khẩu trang mang lên lại cấp Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo một cái “Ngươi đem phía sau những người đó an bài hảo, hôm nay chuyện này một chữ đều không thể nói ra đi”

Ngô Lỗi bắt tay lót ở trên nóc xe sợ Lưu hạo nhiên dập đầu “Cùng đạo diễn bên kia câu thông một chút, ta tưởng cùng hắn tâm sự”

“Tới như thế nào sẽ là Ngô Lỗi đâu” một đám người ở xe đi xa sau bắt đầu ríu rít, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên không phải đối thủ một mất một còn sao.

“Chẳng lẽ là tới mượn cơ hội trả thù” C nữ nghĩ nghĩ “Liền Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý cũng có thể thu mua”

“Ngươi đừng náo loạn” vài cá nhân cùng nhau phản bác “Hai người bọn họ vừa mới cái dạng gì ngươi không phát hiện a, Ngô Lỗi là trực tiếp bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên pha lê, hắn là thật không sợ Lưu hạo nhiên một pha lê hoa ở hắn cổ tay động mạch thượng a”

“Dù sao mặc kệ thế nào, Lưu siêu sao chuyện này cùng chúng ta cuối cùng là không có quan hệ, hắn hảo hắn hư đều là Ngô ảnh đế một người chuyện này”

“Bát cơm cùng mạng nhỏ cuối cùng bảo vệ”

“Ta vừa mới hung Ngô Lỗi, ta có thể hay không ở cái này trong vòng hỗn không được” cái kia nữ công tác nhân viên hậu tri hậu giác bắt đầu nghĩ mà sợ, vừa mới nàng thái độ như vậy ác liệt, Ngô Lỗi nghiền chết nàng không cùng nghiền chết một con con kiến giống nhau dễ dàng sao.

“Đều đừng nói nữa” chấp hành đạo diễn gãi gãi tóc “Chờ hạo nhiên ổn định xuống dưới rồi nói sau”

“Ta như thế nào cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi béo đâu” vừa mới chạy tới chuyên viên trang điểm cuối cùng nhìn liếc mắt một cái lo chính mình lẩm bẩm một câu “Đầu năm ta cho hắn hoá trang thời điểm hắn so này gầy”

04

“Tay trái cho ta” Ngô Lỗi đem hòm thuốc mở ra lấy ra, lấy ra một hộp điển miếng bông cùng cái nhíp, lại kéo quá một phen ghế dựa đến Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt ngồi xuống, không phải hắn chú ý, mà là hắn hiện tại thật không thể ngồi xổm cho hắn thượng dược, hắn đồng ý, hắn khuê nữ cũng không đồng ý a.

Ngô Lỗi phủng trụ hắn tay, đem bên trong pha lê tra một chút một chút chọn ra tới, hắn động tác phi thường nhẹ, chọn phi thường nghiêm túc, cho nên chọn rất chậm, chờ đến toàn bộ chọn xong thời điểm cảm thấy đôi mắt có chút toan, hắn ngẩng đầu chớp chớp mắt vừa lúc đối thượng Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt mê mang đã biến mất, giờ phút này mở to tròn tròn nhìn hắn.

“Tỉnh”

“Ân”

“Ngươi là ai”

“Lưu... Lưu nguyên”

Ngô Lỗi không có lại cùng hắn nói chuyện mà là cúi đầu đem điển miếng bông áp đảo Lưu hạo nhiên lòng bàn tay miệng vết thương thượng, một chút một chút đè ép làm Povidone-iodine thấm đi vào, đệ tam khối miếng bông dùng xong, Ngô Lỗi buông cái nhíp, ngẩng đầu lên xem hắn.

“Thật tỉnh”

“Thật tỉnh”

“Ngươi là ai”

“Lưu nguyên” Lưu hạo nhiên đáp đến trôi chảy nhiều “Ngô Lỗi hợp pháp bạn lữ”

“Ngọa tào Lưu nguyên ngươi hù chết ta và ngươi khuê nữ biết không” Ngô Lỗi ỷ vào so với hắn ngồi cao một cái tát hô tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên trên đầu “Ta thật đúng là cho rằng ngươi lục thân không nhận đâu”

“Ngươi là không biết trình ca cho ta gọi điện thoại thời điểm ấp úng không dám nói thẳng cho ta này trái tim nhỏ sợ tới mức dọc theo đường đi đều phịch phịch” Ngô Lỗi phù hoa vỗ vỗ ngực “Ngươi nhìn đến ta ánh mắt kia nhi so người xa lạ đều lạnh nhạt, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi ở cảnh trong mơ bên cạnh không về được đâu”

Ngô Lỗi nói chuyện ngữ tốc thực mau, còn mang theo điểm lời nói dí dỏm, một đôi mắt đào hoa xem tả xem hữu chính là không xem hắn.

“Ta trịnh trọng cảnh cáo ngươi a” Ngô Lỗi từ ghế trên ngồi dậy biểu tình càng thêm khoa trương “Ở ngươi khuê nữ dỡ hàng phía trước tình huống như vậy không được tới lần thứ hai, bằng không ngươi khuê nữ sinh hạ tới có động kinh nhưng không kém ta”

“Sẽ không có lần thứ hai, đây là cuối cùng một hồi” Lưu hạo nhiên dùng một cái tay khác ôm chặt Ngô Lỗi, đem vùi đầu ở hắn cổ, hắn cảm giác được Ngô Lỗi cả người đều ở rất nhỏ run rẩy “Lại sẽ không, ta bảo đảm”

Ngô Lỗi là thật sợ hãi.

Hắn người này cứ như vậy, càng sợ hãi liền biểu hiện càng phù hoa càng không sao cả.

“Thực xin lỗi”

“Được rồi” ôm trong chốc lát sau, Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay có lệ vỗ vỗ hắn bối “Ta có thể hay không không như vậy làm ra vẻ” Ngô Lỗi buông ra hắn phi thường có hứng thú tưởng cùng hắn tham thảo này đoạn trải qua “Cùng ta nói ngươi có phải hay không đi đến ý thức bên cạnh qua thật nhiều năm, thế nào, rất nhiều qua tuổi sau ta có phải hay không vẫn như cũ là cái soái tuyệt nhân gian mỹ đại thúc”

Ta là nhân cách phân liệt không phải trộm mộng không gian a ca ca

Bất quá kinh Ngô Lỗi này một đậu bỉ, Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ có chút tiểu thương cảm tiểu áy náy cũng cho hắn chỉnh không có.

“Ngồi thời gian lâu như vậy xe, có mệt hay không” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên nhớ tới Ngô Lỗi vì có thể nhanh lên nhìn thấy hắn khẳng định không chờ tạp điểm chuyến bay trực tiếp làm người lái xe lại đây, tức khắc áy náy lớn hơn nữa “Muốn hay không ngủ một lát”

“Còn thành” Ngô Lỗi nay khi không thể so ngày xưa, lúc này xác thật có điểm mệt “Ta đây ngủ một lát”

“Ta cho ngươi trải giường chiếu”

“Lại điểm căn hương bái, ta muốn trái cây vị”

“Thành”

“Đúng rồi, ta có hảo ngoạn cho ngươi xem” Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên như là nhớ tới cái gì dường như đem hắn ấn hồi ghế trên, đối với hắn kéo ra trường khoản áo lông vũ khóa kéo.

Ta dựa, ở ta gặp nạn là lúc đối tượng không xa ngàn dặm cứu giúp còn mang thêm ngàn dặm đưa pháo phục vụ, ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ, là tiếp thu vẫn là tiếp thu vẫn là tiếp thu.

Tiểu Lưu Biểu trên mặt ngồi trong lòng mà vẫn không loạn, kỳ thật trong lòng tiểu vũ trụ đã ở hét lên.

Kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên thuần túy là suy nghĩ nhiều, Ngô Lỗi cởi bên ngoài áo lông vũ sau liền không có ở tiếp tục ý tứ, hắn bên trong mặc một cái màu trắng gạo châm dệt mao sam, năm tháng tiểu gia hỏa ở mềm mại dệt liêu hạ phồng lên một cái ôn hòa độ cung.

Ngô Lỗi kéo qua hắn không bị thương cái tay kia hướng kia khối phồng lên thượng dán, Lưu hạo nhiên bản năng có chút khẩn trương, tay đều có chút phát cương.

“Ngươi thả lỏng” Ngô Lỗi lôi kéo hắn tay ở kia đoàn viên long thượng thong thả đảo quanh, so nhiệt độ cơ thể lược cao độ ấm ấm áp hắn lòng bàn tay, xoay ba vòng về sau hắn đột nhiên cảm giác có cái đồ vật đột nhiên nhô lên tới đỉnh một chút hắn lòng bàn tay.

“Oa dựa cái.... Cái gì ngoạn ý nhi!” Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên thu hồi tay, vẻ mặt chấn kinh biểu tình nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi bụng, cả người thiếu chút nữa nhảy dựng lên.

“Có phải hay không thực kinh hỉ” Ngô Lỗi trong trẻo tròng mắt cùng đánh sáp giống nhau phát ra quang, nhìn trước mặt ngốc ba ba số 2 “Ta lúc trước cũng bị dọa tới rồi, còn tưởng rằng xảy ra chuyện gì nhi, vừa hỏi ta mẹ, nguyên lai là tiểu nha đầu đánh với ta tiếp đón đâu”

Tin tức quá mức khiếp sợ, Lưu hạo nhiên lấy làm tự hào đại não quá tải.

“Ta... Ta.. Ta có thể lại....” Lưu hạo nhiên gian nan khởi động lại sau nhìn Ngô Lỗi bụng, trong mắt kinh hách đã biến thành chờ mong cùng kính sợ.

“Đương nhiên có thể” Ngô Lỗi thoải mái hào phóng hướng trên giường một chuyến, hai tay ra bên ngoài một nằm liệt, đôi mắt một bế “Ngươi khuê nữ, ngươi tùy tiện sờ, chỉ cần ngươi không hề biến Tần phong là đến nơi”

Lưu hạo nhiên hít sâu rất nhiều lần, mới dám đi đến trước giường, do do dự dự bắt tay một lần nữa đáp ở Ngô Lỗi trên bụng, tiểu nha đầu phỏng chừng là cho hắn mặt mũi, một lát liền cảm giác hắn tay bị nhẹ nhàng trượt một chút, cùng tiểu ngư vẫy đuôi dường như, Lưu hạo nhiên cái mũi đột nhiên có điểm toan.

Nhưng cũng giới hạn trong lần này, ở phía sau tới mười mấy phút vô luận Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nào đậu nàng, đều cao lãnh không hề nhúc nhích.

“Ngươi đừng thất vọng, hiện tại tháng tiểu, chờ nàng trưởng thành động liền tần” Ngô Lỗi mở to mắt thấy Lưu hạo nhiên chính vẻ mặt lắp bắp phức tạp tiểu biểu tình nhìn chằm chằm hắn bụng, cùng chỉ thảo không đến thịt chó Shiba giống nhau, tức khắc động lòng trắc ẩn “Nghe bác sĩ nói sau lại cách quần áo đều có thể thấy nàng đại náo thiên cung, ngươi ngày lành ở phía sau đâu”

“Nàng đại náo thiên cung ngươi đến nhiều khó chịu a” Lưu hạo nhiên không tưởng chính mình ngày lành, nhớ tới Ngô Lỗi đen tối không rõ tiền đồ.

“Ta, ta hẳn là có thể chống đỡ” Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay đi đủ hắn trên đầu kia dúm nhếch lên tới mao “Tiểu cô nương cũng không có vấn đề gì ta một thân thể vô cùng bổng thành niên nam nhân còn chịu không nổi”

Này nói chưa dứt lời, này vừa nói xong Ngô Lỗi liền nhìn tiểu nha đầu một cái khác ba ba đối với hắn bụng nhìn vài lần, lại chớp chớp mắt, sau đó vành mắt liền đỏ.

“Ta thiên Lưu nguyên ngươi đừng khóc” Ngô Lỗi lập tức từ trên giường ngồi dậy, tiểu nha đầu bị hắn động tác đánh thức động hai hạ “Xảy ra chuyện gì nhi ngươi cùng ta nói, khóc là giải quyết không được vấn đề”

“Thật sự, ngươi khóc ta không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ” Ngô Lỗi có điểm luống cuống, hắn từ trên tủ đầu giường trừu tờ giấy đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên “Ta sẽ không hống nam hài tử”

Tới rồi dựng trung kỳ theo lý thuyết kích thích tố bắt đầu hỗn loạn không phải ta sao, như thế nào Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy đa sầu đa cảm đâu.

05

“Ta cân nhắc nàng nếu sẽ động cũng chính là cái vật còn sống ta cũng không tốt ở nha đầu nha đầu kêu nàng” Ngô Lỗi vuốt bụng nhìn đối tượng cho hắn lột quả cam “Đến cho nàng khởi cái danh” hắn đá đá Lưu hạo nhiên “Ngươi nói gọi là gì hảo?”

“Gọi là gì hảo?” Lưu hạo nhiên đem quả quýt cánh nhét vào hắn trong miệng, nghiêm túc nghĩ nghĩ.

“Cái gì nhãi con cái gì ni nhi ta chính là cự tuyệt” Ngô Lỗi trước tiên thanh minh “Nam hài cũng liền thôi, một cái cô nương gia ta không thể làm nàng thổ ở trên vạch xuất phát a”

“Kêu...... Kêu.....” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên giương mắt nhìn thoáng qua Ngô Lỗi vừa lúc đối thượng hắn cặp kia trong sáng trong trẻo đôi mắt, con ngươi cùng nho đen dường như.

“Đã kêu Tiểu Bồ Đào!”

“Không tồi” Ngô Lỗi nhai quả quýt cánh, rất là vừa lòng gật gật đầu “Xem ra ngươi thâm chịu sơn ca độc hại, nhưng phẩm vị vẫn là thực không tồi sao”

06

“Hà lão sư hoàng lão sư đã lâu không thấy các ngươi có khỏe không” hướng tới sinh hoạt đệ N quý đệ nhất kỳ, nấm ngoài phòng tân khách quý đẩy ra đại môn, Ngô Lỗi người chưa tới thanh trước “Có hay không tưởng niệm ta”.

Phụ đề: Thiếu niên trung khí mười phần

“Đá chồng chất!” Hà lão sư cấp đi vài bước nhiệt tình ôm hắn “Thật là ngươi a, đến có non nửa năm không gặp mặt, ngươi biến hóa cũng thật đại”

Phụ đề: Sở hữu tương ngộ đều là cửu biệt gặp lại

“Kia nhưng không” Ngô Lỗi buông ra trong tay cái rương cùng hắn Hà lão sư tới một cái hùng ôm “Năm trước ngài thấy ta thời điểm ta là cái dạng này” Ngô Lỗi trong người trước khoa tay múa chân một cái đại độ cung “Hiện tại ta là cái dạng này” sau đó bày một cái khốc huyễn tư thế “Hậu kỳ có thể cho ta tới một cái Iron Man đặc hiệu sao”

Phụ đề: Ngươi soái ngươi làm gì đều được

Iron Man hiệu quả thêm phụ đề: Mặc kệ là Ngô Lỗi vẫn là Ngô ảnh đế đều là Iron Man vĩnh viễn mê đệ

“Tiểu tử xuyên thật vui mừng” phơi nắng cụ ông số 2 hoàng kỳ thật là cái đầu bếp lỗi lão sư nhìn Ngô Lỗi kia kiện màu đỏ rực áo khoác hưu nhàn, cảm thấy trên người đều ấm áp không ít.

“Kia không phải cho các ngươi tới cái khởi đầu tốt đẹp sao” Ngô Lỗi đi đến hoàng lão sư trước mặt hai người tới cái huynh đệ dường như ôm.

Phụ đề: Vui mừng ngoài ra còn thêm tiểu đèn lồng đại pháo

“Tiểu Bồ Đào thế nào, phun nãi phun còn lợi hại sao”

“Khá hơn nhiều, ít nhiều ngài kia biện pháp” Ngô Lỗi nhắc tới chuyện này vội vàng nói tạ “Hiện tại chỉ cần chụp hảo liền cơ bản không phun ra”

Phụ đề: Hoàng lão sư kinh nghiệm phong phú

“Thời gian quá đến thật mau a” Hà lão sư cảm thán một câu “Đá chồng chất lúc trước vẫn là cái tiểu hài tử đâu, hiện tại đều đương tiểu hài nhi ba ba”

“Năm tháng như bóng câu qua khe cửa a” con ngựa trắng đặc hiệu.

“Ngô Lỗi đương tiểu hài tử ba ba vậy ngươi không phải phải làm gia gia sao” hoàng lão sư bổ đao.

“Đi ngươi” Hà lão sư ngạo kiều “Ta là vĩnh viễn mười tám tuổi gì mỹ nam, có phải hay không đá chồng chất”

“Là” Ngô Lỗi sảng khoái gật đầu “Tiểu Bồ Đào mỹ nam ca ca”

Phụ đề: Nếu sét đánh thỉnh không cần phách tôn lão ái ấu hảo thiếu niên

“Đúng rồi ta cho ngài cùng Hà lão sư mang theo đậu phộng bánh, có thể đương sau khi ăn xong điểm tâm ngọt ăn” Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu phiên cái rương.

Gọi món ăn phía trước, trước hiến một đợt bảo, Ngô Lỗi quả thực EQ bạo biểu

“Kia cảm tình hảo a” hoàng lão sư vừa nghe ăn cười thành một đóa hoa.

Phụ đề: Vẫn là đá chồng chất nhất hiểu đá chồng chất

“Bất quá ta trước tiên nói tốt, này đậu phộng bánh chính là Hà Nam tốt nhất ăn, không phải Hà Nam ta nhưng không ăn”

“Ta cũng là” Hà lão sư đi theo hát đệm “Không phải đỉnh bằng sơn ta nhưng không ăn”

Phụ đề: Có yêu cầu đồ tham ăn

“Là Hà Nam” Ngô Lỗi đem đậu phộng bánh lấy ra tới “Có phải hay không đỉnh bằng sơn ta liền biết không nói”

“Hà Nam bánh liền Hà Nam bánh” hoàng lỗi tiếp nhận tới trước nghe nghe, vừa lòng gật gật đầu “Ngươi biểu Hà Nam lời nói làm gì”

“Ta này không phải sợ các ngươi không tin ta sao”

Phụ đề: Ngươi rõ ràng là tưởng tú ân ái, Lưu hạo nhiên bút tâm đặc hiệu.

Cười đùa một trận về sau đại gia bắt đầu phân phối nhiệm vụ, Bành Bành xuống ruộng rút đồ ăn, đại hoa đi trong sông vớt cá, Ngô Lỗi phụ trách phách sài, xoa bắp, bồi hai cái lão nhân gia tán gẫu.

Cuối cùng một cái nhiệm vụ thật là quá gian khổ.

Ngô Lỗi tuy rằng hai mươi có sáu nhưng trung nhị người thiếu niên thiết không băng, phách sài cùng xoa bắp đều là phong giống nhau tốc độ.

“Tiểu Bồ Đào vì cái gì kêu Tiểu Bồ Đào a” cùng trưởng bối nói chuyện phiếm cuối cùng khó tránh khỏi cho tới hài tử trên người, này không liêu xong rồi hoàng lão sư gia lão tam cuối cùng đem lửa đạn chuyển dời đến Ngô Lỗi trên người.

“Lưu hạo nhiên khởi, nói là hy vọng cô nương đôi mắt giống ta đừng giống hắn” Ngô Lỗi trên tay không ngừng, nghe được lời này cũng liền thuận miệng trở về một câu.

“Lưu hạo nhiên còn man sẽ quan sát, đá chồng chất con ngươi xác thật cùng quả nho giống nhau đẹp” Hà lão sư đệ nhất tán.

“Nhưng không, may mắn Tiểu Bồ Đào đôi mắt không giống hạo nhiên” hoàng lão sư bổ đao số 2 “Bằng không một cô nương gia nhưng vô pháp nhìn”

“Không như vậy khoa trương” Ngô Lỗi thở hổn hển thở hổn hển xoa bắp “Ta cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt lớn lên khá xinh đẹp”

“Đá chồng chất ngươi xem ta” Hà lão sư làm Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu, đứa nhỏ này sao còn học được trợn mắt nói nói dối đâu.

Ngô Lỗi nghe lời ngẩng đầu cùng chi đối diện.

“Đá chồng chất, ngươi có thể nói hạo nhiên dáng người hảo, hạo nhiên lớn lên soái, hạo nhiên mũi rất, hạo nhiên hình dáng lập thể thậm chí hạo nhiên khí chất hảo, nhưng ngươi không thể nói hắn đôi mắt đẹp loại này lời nói dối”

“Ta không có nói láo” Ngô Lỗi nghiêm túc nhìn màn ảnh “Lưu hạo nhiên dáng người hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên lớn lên soái, Lưu hạo nhiên mũi rất, Lưu hạo nhiên hình dáng lập thể, Lưu hạo nhiên khí chất hảo” Ngô Lỗi dừng một chút “Đôi mắt cũng tròn tròn thực đáng yêu, Tiểu Bồ Đào giống hắn cũng sẽ là cái tiểu mỹ nữ”

Xong rồi, này không phải phẩm đức vấn đề, là thẩm mỹ vấn đề.

Phụ đề: Cẩu lương bạo kích, thành tấn cẩu lương bạo kích

Hoàng lão sư Hà lão sư: Ngươi cao hứng liền hảo jpg

Tình nhân trong mắt ra Tây Thi jpg

Cầu vồng phụ đề: Quốc gia thiếu ta một cái như vậy sẽ nói lời âu yếm bạn trai

Hà lão sư cùng hoàng lão sư đã chịu vạn tấn cẩu lương bạo kích về sau quyết định nói sang chuyện khác, mở ra một người nam nhân cộng đồng yêu thích —— sự nghiệp

“Đá chồng chất ngươi gần nhất một năm cũng chưa như thế nào đóng phim, kế tiếp có cái gì kế hoạch sao”

“Chủ yếu là này sống một năm hài tử dưỡng hài tử bận quá không có thời gian” Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu nghĩ nghĩ “Tương lai nói, vẫn là chờ Tiểu Bồ Đào thật dài rồi nói sau”

“Kia như vậy sẽ không chậm trễ sự nghiệp của ngươi sao” Hà lão sư bắt đầu đi tâm.

“Sẽ” Ngô Lỗi hồi đến rất dứt khoát, “Bất quá đây cũng là không có biện pháp chuyện này, sinh phải dưỡng”

“Ta phát hiện đá chồng chất ngươi cùng đại đa số sinh dục quá nam nghệ sĩ thực không giống nhau địa phương chính là cơ hồ chưa bao giờ kiêng dè ngươi có hài tử hơn nữa đứa nhỏ này là chính mình sinh chuyện này, rốt cuộc rất nhiều nam nghệ sĩ sẽ cảm thấy sinh quá hài tử sẽ làm người cảm thấy nương, không cường đại, không đáng tin, ảnh hưởng hình tượng” Hà lão sư bắt đầu đi tâm.

“Ta bằng bản lĩnh sinh hài tử vì cái gì không thể nói, loảng xoảng ——” Ngô Lỗi một rìu đi xuống liền phách hai căn sài “Đến nỗi nương không nương, cường không cường đại, các ngươi nói không tính, ta nói mới tính” Ngô Lỗi đối với màn ảnh tới một cái wink” ta tám khối cơ bụng mới có lên tiếng quyền”

Vô số làn đạn bay qua: Tam thạch không cưới gì liêu

“Oa” liền ở Ngô Lỗi chuyên tâm sai cuối cùng một cái bắp thời điểm một cái tròn vo tiểu đoàn tử xoắn mông nhỏ cọ hắn ống quần.

Ngô Lỗi buông bắp liền đem chân bên cạnh tiểu cẩu xách lên.

“Ngươi từ đâu tới đây bằng hữu của ta” hơi chút hiểu biết một chút Ngô Lỗi người đều biết hắn là khuyển khống, giờ phút này thấy mới vừa cai sữa tiểu sài căn bản là không có sức chống cự.

“Ô ô ——” tiểu gia hỏa liếm liếm hắn ngón tay, Ngô Lỗi tức khắc cảm thấy chính mình nội tâm bị biubiu bắn trúng.

“Để cho ta tới nhìn xem ngươi là một cái tiểu công chúa vẫn là một nam hài tử” Ngô Lỗi ôm nó chuyển hướng một bên “Cameras không thể chụp nhân gia cái này bộ vị”

“Ngươi là cái nam hài tử a” Ngô Lỗi càng cao hứng “Khó trách ngươi lớn lên như vậy soái”

“Đá chồng chất a” Hà lão sư cũng thấy tiểu cẩu cẩu “Đây là H2O thứ bảy đại con cháu, ngươi trong tay kia chỉ là này trong ổ biên nhất béo”

“Ô —” phỏng chừng không hài lòng bị người khác nói béo, tiểu gia hỏa không cao hứng “Ô ——”

“Không có, ngươi một chút đều không mập” Ngô Lỗi vội vàng thuận mao “Ngươi lớn lên nhưng soái, quả thực là, quả thực là” Ngô Lỗi cùng ấu sài bốn mắt nhìn nhau, tiểu gia hỏa mở to tròn tròn đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn, một cổ quen thuộc cảm nghênh diện đánh tới, Ngô Lỗi ma xui quỷ khiến tới một câu “Sài trung Lưu hạo nhiên!”

“Tên này hảo” hoàng lão sư cùng Hà lão sư cùng nhau đứng lên “Nghe đá chồng chất, đã kêu Lưu hạo nhiên”

“Sau này mỗi tới một cái khách quý đều có thể cùng hắn giới thiệu, đây là Lưu hạo nhiên” Hà lão sư đầy mặt để lộ cao hứng “Này đến nhiều phong cách a”

“Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên” Hà lão sư càng kêu càng cao hứng “Đá chồng chất ngươi thật là quá tuyệt vời”

Ngô Lỗi “..............” Ta dựng ngốc Hà lão sư ngươi đừng cùng ta so đo làm ta đem những lời này thu hồi đi trung sao

Đương nhiên là không trúng, này kỳ tiết mục còn không có bá xong, sài trung Lưu hạo nhiên liền thượng hot search.

# Ngô Lỗi Lưu hạo nhiên cách không tú ân ái # nhiệt

# Ngô Lỗi: Ta bằng bản lĩnh sinh hài tử vì cái gì không thể nói #

# Ngô Lỗi Hà Nam lời nói cùng đậu phộng bánh # nhiệt

Ngô Lỗi hảo soái a, xem diện mạo hoàn toàn nhìn không ra hắn đã 26 tuổi

Hắn kia chân thật là muốn nghịch thiên

Rõ ràng chính là cái thiếu niên

Tam thạch cùng Hà lão sư ôm thời điểm thân cao kém thật sự quá có ái 23333

Phách sài thời điểm thật sự hảo công a

wink kia một chút thật sự muốn tô chết ta, ta mặc kệ chính là wink ta

Ngô Lỗi thật là thần sẽ liêu a

Còn có cái kia ta bằng bản lĩnh sinh hài tử a, Ngô Lỗi thật sự hảo dũng cảm

Lại dũng cảm có bằng phẳng

Là thực sự có đảm đương

Sinh động thuyết minh cái gì kêu Man thời điểm làm ngươi quỳ xuống kêu ba ba, tô thời điểm tô gãy chân

Ta xem không phải cái nấu cơm trồng trọt phơi nắng dưỡng sinh tiết mục sao, ta như thế nào cảm thấy như là cách vách tiên sinh lãng mạn lữ hành đâu

Ngô Lỗi EQ thật sự hảo cao a

Hắn EQ đều như vậy cao liền không thể phân một chút cho hắn đối tượng sao

Lưu hạo nhiên người tuy rằng không có tới, nhưng tồn tại cảm thật là không chỗ không ở

Ngô Lỗi này một đợt cầu vồng thí có thể

Sài thổi đại ca tam thạch đồng chí

Ta phía trước vẫn luôn cho rằng Ngô Lỗi đối tất cả mọi người như vậy hảo về sau khẳng định là trong đó ương điều hòa, làm hắn đối tượng cũng không hạnh phúc, nhưng mà hiện tại ta mặt bạch bạch đánh, như thế nào liền không có người đối ta thổi câu cầu vồng thí đâu

Bởi vì ngươi không gọi Lưu hạo nhiên

Lưu hạo nhiên phủi đi tiết mục mặt sau bình luận đột nhiên thấy được này dỗi tiến chính mình di động Weibo.

# sài trung Lưu hạo nhiên # tân

A a a, đôi mắt thật sự cùng Lưu hạo nhiên giống như a

Thần TM sài trung Lưu hạo nhiên đâu, Ngô Lỗi thật là đi đến nào đều nghĩ hắn đối tượng a

Thật sự không phải dị phụ dị mẫu thân huynh đệ sao

Là nên cao hứng đối tượng đi đến nơi nào đều nghĩ đến chính mình hay là nên như vậy sự cùng Ngô Lỗi hảo hảo nói chuyện, rốt cuộc hắn lớn lên giống sài cũng đã đủ đủ bây giờ còn có một con sài cùng hắn trọng danh

Vẫn là hắn đối tượng khởi.

Làm sao bây giờ đâu, Lưu hạo nhiên chăm chú nhìn Ngô Lỗi cùng tiểu sài động đồ thật lâu sau, rốt cuộc ném ra di động.

Thôi bỏ đi, Lưu hạo nhiên liền Lưu hạo nhiên đi, đối tượng cao hứng là được

X trung Lưu hạo nhiên phỏng chừng là Ngô Lỗi tối cao đánh giá, làm Ngô Lỗi thẩm mỹ đỉnh muốn rộng lượng

“Hạo nhiên luôn ngài hảo, cảm tạ ngài tiếp thu chúng ta phỏng vấn, ta phi thường thích ngài cùng Ngô Lỗi tác phẩm”

“Cảm ơn, ta cũng rất thích Ngô Lỗi... Cùng với hắn tác phẩm”

“....... Tốt, kia ngài chuẩn bị tốt nhanh chóng vấn đề mười giây đồng hồ sao”

“Ta chuẩn không chuẩn bị hảo ngươi đều sẽ bắt đầu”

“........ Đối”

Phụ đề: Thỉnh Ngô Lỗi cấp Lưu hạo nhiên sung EQ

“Gần nhất đang làm cái gì?”

“Xem hài tử”

“Gần nhất vui mừng nhất sự tình”

“Có thể mỗi ngày nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi” ( phì sài cao hứng )

Phụ đề: Không phải rốt cuộc được đến ảnh đế sao

“Lần này kim tượng đoạt giải cùng nhập vây Cannes có cái gì cảm tưởng”

“Cannes phía trước liền nhập vây quá, giải thưởng Kim Tượng phía trước tuy rằng không đến quá nhưng cúp đều gặp qua cho nên tương đối bình tĩnh đi”

“Sẽ bởi vì được thưởng mà thay đổi diễn lộ đi nhiều tiếp một ít phim văn nghệ sao”

“Sẽ không, ta hiện tại thực yêu cầu tiền”

Phụ đề: Ngươi rõ ràng như vậy có tiền

“Tuyển một người nữ sinh yêu đương nói sẽ tuyển ai, cần thiết tuyển”

“Zoe ( Ngô Lỗi ở điện ảnh trung đóng vai biến tính người nhân vật )” ( răng nanh cười )

“Đối với Ngô Lỗi ở hướng tới trong sinh hoạt đối với ngươi khen có cái gì tưởng nói”

“Ta cảm thấy hắn nói đều đối, ta chính là như vậy” ( nhịn không được cười )

Phụ đề: Các ngươi đủ rồi

“Gần nhất có muốn nhị thai tính toán sao”

“Không có” ( chém đinh chặt sắt )

“Cảm thấy Tiểu Bồ Đào lớn lên giống ai?”

“Cần thiết đến giống Ngô Lỗi, nữ hài tử giống ta là không được, ta mắt quá tiểu”

Phụ đề: Nhưng là Ngô Lỗi thích

“Xem 《 hành trình 》 nhiều một chút vẫn là xem 《 tâm chuộc 》 nhiều một chút”

“Đương nhiên là 《 hành trình 》 ( hỏi lại mặt ) ai không có việc gì xem chính mình a”

“Cuối cùng một vấn đề, thích nhất Ngô Lỗi nào một bộ tác phẩm”

“Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cuộc đời việc, quay chụp kỳ hạn cả đời”

Cuối cùng hy vọng có thể được đến đại gia bình luận, cùng nhau manh 65 các bạn nhỏ, muốn cùng nhau đi hoa lộ a.

\--------------

Chưa thế nhưng chi thơ (hạ)

Hạo lỗi hướng, sinh con hướng, hiện thực bản song song thế giới, 8 năm sau chuyện xưa, tam thạch 26, ngày thiên 28

Đúng là. Ưu sinh nuôi dạy tốt hoàng kim tuổi ( ngươi lăn )

Đương nhiên, ngươi một hai phải nói là ta tốt đẹp nguyện vọng ta cũng rất cao hứng

Hết thảy đều là tư thiết, hết thảy đều là ta cầu vồng thí, quyển địa tự manh, không cần bay lên.

Bí mật mang theo chút ít năng lượng cao đoàn khải sơn, trước tiên báo động trước, không mừng chớ nhập

Hết thảy đều là tư thiết, hết thảy đều là ta cầu vồng thí, quyển địa tự manh, không cần bay lên.

Bí mật mang theo chút ít năng lượng cao đoàn khải sơn, trước tiên báo động trước, không mừng chớ nhập

Hết thảy đều là tư thiết, hết thảy đều là ta cầu vồng thí, quyển địa tự manh, không cần bay lên.

Bí mật mang theo chút ít năng lượng cao đoàn khải sơn, trước tiên báo động trước, không mừng chớ nhập

Tai tiếng bạn gái tên không chiếu rọi bất luận cái gì chân nhân, thuần túy là ta cảm thấy đều tai tiếng bạn gái hẳn là có được tên họ

Giả thiết đây là một cái nam nam, nam nữ đều có thể bình thường kết hôn sinh hài tử niên đại, đừng hỏi ta nữ nữ linh tinh cùng ta moi chữ, cảm ơn, ta không kỳ thị.

01

19 ngày thứ tư buổi sáng, đương hồng diễn viên Ngô Lỗi điệu thấp hiện thân Nghiêu sơn sân bay, Lưu hạo nhiên huề nữ tiếp cơ, JPG1, 2, 3,4

1

Mời nói tên đầy đủ, đỉnh bằng sơn thị Nghiêu sơn sân bay cảm ơn

2

Đây là về quê sao

3

Phỏng chừng là trở về quá Đoan Ngọ

4

Ngô Lỗi này một thân hảo soái a, hắc y quả thực tưởng thét chói tai

5

Hạo nhiên áo gió cũng hảo hảo xem, từ từ, cái này Ngô Lỗi không phải xuyên qua sao

6

Hai người bọn họ đều cái một giường chăn, xuyên một kiện quần áo làm sao vậy

7

Ngày thiên ngươi này ôm oa tư thế là nghiêm túc sao, ngươi là ôm hài tử vẫn là ôm món đồ chơi a, Tiểu Bồ Đào là ngươi thân sinh sao

8

Ta nhìn đều thế tiểu công chúa khó chịu, ngươi vẫn là đem hài tử cấp Ngô Lỗi đi

9

Đừng nháo, Ngô Lỗi ôm cũng không có hảo đi nơi nào ngươi xem đệ nhị trương

10

Không, tam thạch muốn hảo một chút

11

Nhưng là tổng cảm thấy hắn giống dọn bình gas

12

May mắn tỷ tỷ cùng nhau tới, bằng không nhà của chúng ta Tiểu Bồ Đào làm hai người bọn họ như vậy một đường ôm trở về........

13

Ta dựa hai người bọn họ thật không biết xấu hổ

14

Như thế nào có thể như vậy

15

Lúc này không phải hẳn là lòng mang áy náy cùng tỷ tỷ học tập ôm oa tư thế sao, hai ngươi như thế nào ở phía sau biên kéo lên tay đâu

16

Cách như vậy xa ta đều có thể cảm nhận được Lưu tỷ tỷ sống không còn gì luyến tiếc biểu tình

17

Còn có tâm tình

18

Cuối cùng một trương là nghiêm túc sao, đau lòng ta Tiểu Bồ Đào cùng tỷ tỷ

19

Tỷ tỷ ôm Tiểu Bồ Đào chính mình đẩy cửa, Ngô Lỗi cấp Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy cửa, hai ngươi có thể

20

Ngô Lỗi ngươi thật là bạn trai lực nhân thiết không băng a, nhưng là ngươi đã đương ba ba, thỉnh chiếu cố một chút ngươi nữ nhi hảo sao

02 về thượng tổng nghệ

Tiết mục tổ trải qua tầng tầng gác cổng, đánh ba cái điện thoại, vượt qua thiên sơn vạn thủy, rốt cuộc đi tới Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cửa nhà.

Phụ đề tổ: Thật sự thực liều mạng

Cameras cho phòng ở một cái toàn cảnh

Phụ đề thêm kim quang lấp lánh đặc hiệu: Đại biệt thự cao cấp a

Làm phim tổ ấn vang lên chuông cửa, môn thực mau liền khai, Ngô Lỗi mặt xuất hiện ở màn ảnh trung.

“Tới a” Ngô Lỗi phi thường quen thuộc đánh một lời chào hỏi “Vào đi, không cần đổi giày, dù sao chúng ta lập tức liền đi”

Được rồi, ngênh ngang vào nhà đi khởi.

“Tùy tiện ngồi, các ngươi tới này cũng quá sớm” Ngô Lỗi từ cất giữ gian dọn một rương đồ uống ra tới “Ta đêm qua vừa trở về, còn không có thu thập xong đâu”

Phụ đề: Vội nha

“Hạo nhiên không ở nhà sao”

“Không ở” Ngô Lỗi thân thủ đem đồ uống đưa cho mỗi người “Cùng hắn sư ca ma vở đi”

Phụ đề: Ảnh đế người hảo hảo

“Nhanh như vậy liền phải khởi công sao” nhân viên công tác hỏi “Ngày ngày trước một trận còn nói thượng nửa năm sẽ không khai phim mới”

“Không có” Ngô Lỗi phát xong cuối cùng một lọ đồ uống “Liền hắn sư ca kia tốc độ, hiện tại ma vở sang năm có thể khởi động máy liền không tồi”

Phụ đề: Rốt cuộc đổng đạo được xưng đại lục Vương gia vệ sao

“Vậy các ngươi trước ngồi một lát, ta trở lên đi thu thập thu thập” Ngô Lỗi dàn xếp hảo bọn họ xoay người liền tưởng lên lầu.

Chụp mỗi một đôi khách quý thu thập hành lý quá trình là đệ nhất kỳ vở kịch lớn, camera tổ lập tức binh phân hai tổ, một tổ lưu lại chụp Ngô Lỗi phòng ở, một khác tổ đi theo Ngô Lỗi đi lên.

Này tòa lấy đoạn đường cùng giá cả tuyệt đối coi như tấc đất tấc vàng biệt thự cao cấp bên trong thật không có cái gì xa hoa trang trí, trang hoàng đi chính là giản lược phong cách, xứng với sắc màu ấm hệ giấy dán tường cùng tường sơn làm người vừa tiến đến liền cảm thấy phi thường thoải mái.

Sườn trên tường dán đầy ảnh chụp, thang lầu trên tường họa tiểu mã bảo lị cùng Cậu Bé Bọt Biển hoa văn màu, gia cụ bị cẩn thận bao góc cạnh, cách đó không xa còn tán một đống món đồ chơi.

Phụ đề: Nhìn liền cảm thấy hảo hạnh phúc

Trên lầu phòng giữ quần áo trên mặt đất bày hai cái cái rương, bên trong đã trang một ít đồ vật, còn có một ít tán trên mặt đất.

“Theo chúng ta hiểu biết ngài cùng hạo nhiên lão sư đều rất điệu thấp, lần này vì cái gì sẽ đồng ý tham gia chúng ta tiết mục?”

Bởi vì các ngươi lão bản Vương Tuấn Khải cho ta đã phát 18 điều WeChat, nhưng ta không thể nói thật.

“Bởi vì thiếu tiền” Ngô Lỗi đầu cũng không nâng tiếp tục hướng trong rương phóng đồ vật “Gần nhất vô pháp đi ra ngoài đóng phim, chỉ có thể thượng tổng nghệ”

Màn ảnh kéo đến trong phòng triển lãm giá thượng, cho kia một loạt gần hai mươi cái hạn lượng bản Iron Man tay làm một cái gần cảnh trong đó còn có hai cái tháng này mới đem bán không xuất bản nữa, sau đó lại chuyển qua trò chơi phòng siêu xa hoa trò chơi trang bị thượng.

“Thiếu tiền”

Ngô Lỗi nói ở hồi phóng.

“Tiểu Bồ Đào đâu, chúng ta cũng chưa thấy nàng”

“Cấp đưa về nãi nãi gia, không phải còn bị chụp sao” Ngô Lỗi một phách cái rương “Nhắc tới chuyện này ta liền tới khí, từ ở sân bay bị chụp đến về sau ta liền bắt đầu bị đàn trào sẽ không mang hài tử”

“Kia ngài rốt cuộc sẽ sao”

Phụ đề: Cấp một cái làm sáng tỏ cơ hội

“Dù sao... Dù sao ta so Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ”

Phụ đề: Vì cái gì muốn tìm Lưu hạo nhiên làm tấm gương đâu, hắn rõ ràng bị trào lợi hại hơn

“Mang hài tử vốn dĩ chính là một cái học tập quá trình đúng không” Ngô Lỗi một đôi mắt đào hoa bắt đầu coi trọng xem hạ “Ai cũng không phải trời sinh liền sẽ, các bằng hữu phải đối chúng ta khoan dung một ít, không cần cho chúng ta quá nhiều áp lực, chúng ta sẽ tiến bộ”

Phụ đề: Vậy ngươi chột dạ cái gì

“Chúng ta trạm thứ nhất là chỗ nào a” đến lúc này chỉ có thể nói sang chuyện khác.

“Iceland, mỗi đôi khách quý đều trước từng người đi một chỗ” nhân viên công tác giải thích “Sau đó phi Châu Âu ở Barcelona tập hợp lại quy hoạch cộng đồng lộ tuyến”

Iceland, Vương Tuấn Khải còn rất đủ ý tứ.

“Ta đây đến lại lấy điểm” Ngô Lỗi đứng lên mở ra tủ quần áo lay ra hai kiện áo khoác, lại ôm một giường thảm “Kia chỗ ngồi lúc này đặc biệt lãnh” Ngô Lỗi đem áo khoác cùng thảm cất vào đi lại đi bên ngoài “Còn phải nhiều lấy điểm Bản Lam Căn ấm áp dán, Lưu hạo nhiên không trải qua đông lạnh, còn có Lưu hạo nhiên thuốc ngủ”

Phụ đề: Nạp ni, thuốc ngủ?

Đặc chữ to mạc: Nghệ sĩ nổi tiếng thế nhưng muốn dựa dùng dược vật trợ miên.

“Thuốc ngủ” Ngô Lỗi cầm hai hộp hương trở về hướng màn ảnh vẫy vẫy “Lưu hạo nhiên người này nhìn giống cái thẳng nam, kỳ thật hùng tật xấu tặc nhiều” Ngô Lỗi đem hai cái mắt kính hộp phóng tới tường kép “Có đôi khi có thể phiền chết ngươi”

Màn ảnh cho Ngô Lỗi thượng kiều khóe miệng một cái đặc tả xứng với ghét bỏ đặc hiệu

Phụ đề: Ta như thế nào cảm thấy ngươi thích thú đâu

“Liền lấy mấy thứ này sao?” Camera nhìn Ngô Lỗi đã chuẩn bị đem cái rương khép lại có điểm kinh ngạc “Quần áo không hề nhiều lấy vài món sao”

“Quần áo có thể đổi xuyên, đây là đi lữ hành lại không phải đi tuyển mỹ” Ngô Lỗi nghĩ nghĩ lại đi tủ lạnh lấy ra một lọ quốc dân nữ thần cất vào đi “Hai đại nam nhân không chú ý nhiều như vậy”

Phụ đề: Nam nhân chuyên chúc tiện lợi

Ngô Lỗi kéo lên cuối cùng một cái khóa kéo, dưới lầu truyền đến nói chuyện thanh âm, Lưu hạo nhiên đã trở lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng làm phim tổ nhân viên nhất nhất chào hỏi qua về sau trực tiếp lên lầu đi.

“Ta đã trở về”

Ngô Lỗi đem cái rương kéo hảo quay đầu lại vừa lúc thấy Lưu hạo nhiên ỷ ở cửa triều hắn cười giống Lưu hạo nhiên.

Nấm trong phòng cái kia.

Ngô Lỗi cũng triều hắn cười một chút.

Tức khắc toàn bộ cảnh tượng đều là màu hồng phấn tâm tâm đặc hiệu.

“Còn có gì không chuẩn bị cho tốt” Lưu hạo nhiên vào phòng nhìn nhìn bốn phía “Ta lộng”

“Thật không vừa khéo, nên làm ta đều làm” Ngô Lỗi từ trên mặt đất đứng lên đi lại Lưu hạo nhiên bên người chụp hắn bả vai một chút “Ngươi đem cái rương đề đi xuống, ta khởi hành!”

“Trung!”

02

Iceland, Reykjavík quốc tế sân bay.

“Lưu tiên sinh, hoan nghênh lại lần nữa đi vào Iceland”

Đoàn người mới vừa tiến sân bay nghênh diện đi tới một cái xinh đẹp mà cần tiểu tỷ tỷ, nhìn thấy Lưu hạo sau đó bay thẳng đến bọn họ đã đi tới, tặng kèm một cái điềm mỹ mỉm cười cùng một câu nửa sống nửa chín tiếng Trung.

“Cảm, cảm ơn” Lưu hạo nhiên gật đầu.

“Lưu tiên sinh, hy vọng ngươi ở Iceland chơi vui vẻ”

“Lưu tiên sinh, lại gặp mặt”

“Lưu tiên sinh, ngươi lần này cần đi nơi nào, chúng ta có thể phái xe tái ngài”

Kế tiếp đến ra sân bay dọc theo đường đi đều cùng với này đó phát âm tuy rằng nghe tới âm dương quái khí nhưng ngữ khí lại thập phần chân thành thân thiết thăm hỏi.

Phụ đề: Hạo nhiên cùng Iceland tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm như vậy thục sao mang thêm một cái đánh dấu hỏi đặc hiệu.

“Hạo nhiên lão sư trước kia thường tới Iceland sao”

“Tới... Đã tới một lần” Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu, nỗ lực thu nhỏ lại chính mình tồn tại cảm hiển nhiên là không nghĩ ở bị người chào hỏi.

Cameras quét đến Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi biểu tình thập phần vi diệu.

Phụ đề: Một lần là có thể miễn phí ngồi xe?

Phụ đề số 2: Một lần là có thể toàn viên thăm hỏi

Phụ đề số 3: Cái này lễ ngộ ít nhất đến khắp nơi Iceland có quặng đi

Ở bọn họ ra sân bay cuối cùng một giây, một cái mà cần tiểu ca ca chạy tới đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên một cái hộp, mở ra về sau là một đóa champagne hoa hồng tiêu bản.

“Ha ha ha ha” Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc banh không được, cả người cười nằm xoài trên Lưu hạo nhiên trên người “Lưu nguyên Iceland nhân dân đối với ngươi ở Iceland làm cống hiến nhớ mãi không quên ha ha ha ha ha”

Phụ đề: Làm cống hiến, chẳng lẽ hạo nhiên nam thần còn duy trì Iceland kinh tế phát triển?

“Lưu hạo nhiên là ở Iceland hướng ta cầu hôn” Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc cười đủ rồi xoa xoa nước mắt đối mặt màn ảnh “Lúc ấy hắn còn đặc biệt không trượng nghĩa cạy các ngươi khải tổng một phi cơ từ nước Pháp vận tới hoa tươi, đem bọn họ từ sân bay một đường phô đến cảng, ta sau lại nghe hắn trợ lý nói hắn phát động thật nhiều sân bay nhân viên cùng nhau giúp hắn phô”

“Bởi vì Iceland quá lãnh, cho nên những cái đó hoa tồn lưu kỳ hạn đặc biệt trường, này hoa tươi chi lộ bảo tồn thật dài thời gian, thị trưởng tự mình phát bưu kiện cho hắn cảm tạ hắn vì Iceland làm xanh hoá”

Phụ đề: Từ sân bay phô đến cảng, hảo lãng mạn a xứng tiểu tâm tâm đặc hiệu

Phụ đề số 2: Thật là đi hoa lộ a

“Hạo nhiên lão sư hảo lãng mạn a” nhân viên công tác tiểu nữ sinh tỏ vẻ hâm mộ.

“Lãng mạn cái cây búa” Ngô Lỗi phi thường không ưu nhã trừng mắt nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái “Hắn một đường đem ta dẫn tới cảng, sau đó đôi ta liền lên thuyền, ngày đó đặc biệt lãnh, chúng ta khai ra mấy chục trong biển về sau hắn phi lôi kéo ta đến boong tàu thượng, kia gió biển thổi ở trên mặt thật cùng dao nhỏ dường như, đôi ta đông lạnh đến nước mũi đều ra tới, hắn mới run run rẩy rẩy lấy ra nhẫn tới quỳ xuống, sau đó bởi vì tay đông cứng cho ta mang nhẫn thời điểm không lấy trụ, cút đi, nhất hố chính là hắn mua vẫn là Cartier cả đời chỉ có thể định một lần kia một khoản, cho nên kế tiếp hơn nửa giờ chúng ta đều ở gió lạnh trung tìm nhẫn” Ngô Lỗi hiện tại hồi tưởng lên còn nhịn không được run run “Tìm xong trực tiếp trọng bị cảm”

“Đều, đều là Vương Tuấn Khải nồi” Lưu hạo nhiên không chỗ dung thân đến lời nói đều nói không nhanh nhẹn còn không quên cắm đao bằng hữu “Hắn truyền thụ cho ta kinh nghiệm”

Phụ đề: Ở chúng ta lão bản trong tiết mục diss chúng ta lão bản thật sự hảo sao

Vương Tuấn Khải hình cái đầu: diss ta tính cái gì, hắn còn đánh quá ta đâu

“Vương Tuấn Khải đó là ở Barcelona, kia nhi hải bốn mùa như xuân hảo sao” Ngô Lỗi đối hắn chấp mê bất hối quả thực quỳ “Ngươi không có Vương Tuấn Khải EQ vì cái gì muốn học hắn như vậy cầu hôn”

“Lãng... Lãng mạn” Lưu hạo nhiên kiên trì nói xong “Ta cảm thấy tuyết địa xứng hoa hồng đặc biệt lãng mạn, ta đặc biệt thích”

“Ngươi thích sao”

“Thích”

Phụ đề: Chân ái

03

# Ngô Lỗi thăm ban Lưu hạo nhiên # nhiệt 1

1

Ta đá chồng chất rốt cuộc ngồi không yên

2

Sư tử vương không phát uy ngươi cho chúng ta là helloKTV a

3

Cũng không phải là, ôn thiển nhân khi chúng ta gia đá chồng chất là chết sao

4

Ngô Lỗi không phải thăm cái ban sao, các ngươi nói như thế nào đi theo bắt gian dường như

5

Các ngươi không vội thổi, Ngô Lỗi là đi thăm ban lại không phải đáp lại, nói không chừng là đi ngả bài đâu

6

Cũng có khả năng là vội vội vàng vàng đi vãn hồi

5

Đây là làm sao vậy, mới từ vùng núi trở về, cầu phổ cập khoa học làm sao vậy, như thế nào che trời lấp đất đều là Ngô Lỗi thăm ban Lưu hạo nhiên, ôn thiển nhân lại là chuyện gì xảy ra

6

Trên lầu ngươi đây là bỏ lỡ mười hai quý a

7

Ta tới phổ cập khoa học chuyện thứ nhất, hạo nhiên gần nhất ở nước Pháp biên cảnh đóng phim, cùng hắn diễn vai diễn phối hợp chính là ôn thiển nhân

8

Ôn thiển nhân không phải cái bình hoa sao, cùng hạo nhiên diễn vai diễn phối hợp, mang vốn vào đoàn sao

9

Ta cũng cảm thấy hai người bọn họ sao có thể có hợp tác khả năng

10

Bởi vì tổng cộng không mấy tràng diễn, hạo nhiên lần này nhân vật là cái tập độc cảnh, ôn thiển nhân diễn hắn bị trùm buôn thuốc phiện giết chết bạn gái

13

Nghe nói lên sân khấu sẽ không vượt qua năm phút đồng hồ

12

Sau đó liền truyền tai tiếng

11

Truyền cái tai tiếng mà thôi, ngày thiên truyền quá tai tiếng đến có một cái sọt đi, lấy Ngô Lỗi tính cách sẽ không thật sự

12

Ta cảm thấy các ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều, Ngô Lỗi sở dĩ đi thăm ban chính là muốn đi thăm ban mà thôi, đừng quá âm mưu luận

13

Đừng náo loạn Ngô Lỗi nào có không đi thăm ban, hắn phía trước giúp Hà lão sư chụp tổng nghệ, cuối tuần liền phải chụp chờ đạo phim mới, hắn quả thực liền ngủ đều phải xem tình huống, lăng là bài trừ ba ngày không quay lại thăm ban, tuyệt đối không đơn giản

14

Ngô Lỗi không phải cái làm ra vẻ người, hắn giống nhau không thế nào đi thăm Lưu hạo nhiên ban, tại đây loại thời điểm đi khẳng định không bình thường

15

Chủ yếu vẫn là vội

15

Cho nên, lần này hạo nhiên có thể là tới thật sự

16

Ngô Lỗi chẳng lẽ thật là đi đàm phán

14

Sao có thể, ta không tin

18

Ta cũng không tin, hạo nhiên không phải loại người này

16

Trên lầu ngươi đừng náo loạn hảo sao, hắn đều có Lamborghini làm cái gì xe taxi

17

Kia nhưng bảo không chuẩn, thê không bằng thiếp, thiếp không bằng trộm, ngươi xem hắn kia ân sư trong nhà chẳng lẽ không phải Lamborghini sao, không làm theo ra cửa đầu tệ ngồi giao thông công cộng, đồ đổi mới hoàn toàn tiên bái

19

Kia hắn thật đúng là hắn ân sư thân đồ đệ

18

Mấy đời chuyện này còn đề, hắn ân sư là hắn ân sư, Lưu hạo nhiên là Lưu hạo nhiên

20

Không có thạch chuỳ thỉnh không cần nói bậy hảo sao, cử báo

19

Mấu chốt là có paparazzi chụp tới rồi ôn thiển nhân đêm khuya ăn mặc váy ngủ đi gõ ngày thiên cửa phòng

15

Ta dựa như vậy kích thích sao

16

Thật là thật lớn mật a

17

Nàng không biết ngày thiên kết hôn sao

18

Như thế nào sẽ không biết, không để bụng bái

19

Kia nàng không biết xấu hổ sao

20

Ngươi thấy cái nào thượng vị tiểu tam muốn mặt

22

Mấu chốt nhân gian tiếp thu phỏng vấn thời điểm còn nói hạo nhiên thích hợp làm lão công, lại còn có ám phúng Ngô Lỗi không quan tâm ngày thiên

23

Nàng còn trong tối ngoài sáng ám chỉ truyền thông nàng so Ngô Lỗi càng thích hợp Lưu hạo nhiên

23

Hạo nhiên ca ca là ta đã thấy tốt nhất nam nhân, nếu ta nếu là có như vậy một cái lão công ta khẳng định mỗi ngày bồi hắn, đi đến chỗ nào theo tới chỗ nào, không cho hắn một người cô đơn

24

Còn không có gặp qua Ngô Lỗi tiền bối, hạo nhiên ca ca ở phim trường đều không có cho hắn đánh quá điện thoại

25

Nhất tưởng cùng ai sinh hài tử, hạo nhiên ca ca, cùng hắn sinh một đám hài tử

24

Ngọa tào, người muốn mặt thụ muốn da

26

Ngươi như vậy kêu một cái đã kết hôn nam nhân thích hợp sao

27

Tiền bối cái gì tiền bối a, biến đổi pháp nói Ngô Lỗi tuổi đại

28

Kia Ngô Lỗi liền chưa nói gì

29

Ngô Lỗi vội thành như vậy phỏng chừng không kịp quản này đó

30

Liền tính Ngô Lỗi đã biết lại có thể thế nào, hắn một đại nam nhân tổng không thể thật cùng một cái tiểu cô nương đi xé bức đi, nhiều mất mặt

31

Hình ảnh quá khó coi

32

Ôn thiển nhân chính là ỷ vào Ngô Lỗi trọng thân phận mới như vậy không kiêng nể gì

30

Trừ phi có thạch chuỳ, bằng không chỉ cần Ngô Lỗi còn tưởng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên sinh hoạt cũng chỉ có thể ăn cái này ngậm bồ hòn

32

Liền tính là có thạch chuỳ tam thạch nếu là còn tưởng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên sinh hoạt cũng đến ăn cái này ngậm bồ hòn

31

Hạo nhiên không phải đều kết hôn sao

31

Giấy hôn thú đối với ngươi vòng tới nói không cùng giấy vệ sinh giống nhau không đáng giá tiền, loại chuyện này nhìn mãi quen mắt, ngươi vòng bạn lữ trung thành độ luôn luôn lệnh người tuyệt vọng

32

Chủ yếu là nhân diễn sinh tình loại chuyện này quá phổ biến

33

Bởi vì một bộ diễn ly hôn khác cưới có bao nhiêu

34

Hơn nữa bởi vì nam nhân thói quen dùng nửa người dưới tự hỏi duyên cớ, đồng tính tình lữ chi gian càng dễ dàng ra vấn đề

36

Ngươi nhìn xem những cái đó đồng tính tình lữ, có mấy cái chân chính đi xuống đi

37

Ta khải ca cùng ta sơn ca a

38

Đó là bởi vì ngươi sơn ca vừa vặn sao

37

Có mấy người giống sơn ca như vậy cương, tưởng còn như vậy thông thấu

39

Khải tổng hoà sơn ca một đường đi tới là thật không dễ dàng a

40

Mới vừa xác định quan hệ lúc ấy, trên cơ bản toàn võng phản đối, sơn ca quả thực phải bị hắc ra tường

42

# trương một sơn rời đi Vương Tuấn Khải #, # trương một sơn lăn ra giới giải trí # hai điều hot search ở Weibo thượng treo một tuần a

41

Chủ yếu căn bản không ai xem trọng bọn họ có thể ở bên nhau

42

Ta lúc ấy đều không xem trọng, hoàn toàn hai cái không giống nhau người sao có thể ở bên nhau

44

Đại hình thoát phấn hiện trường

45

Khải tổng ba cái giờ rớt 800 vạn phấn

46

Nhưng là hắn không để bụng a

47

Hắn khi đó là tốt nhất thời điểm a, sự nghiệp đỉnh hết sức còn dám công khai

49

Trong xương cốt chính là cái thật nam nhân a

48

Còn có cái kia gấp không chờ nổi tiểu ngữ khí

49

Thần TM từ hôm nay trở đi chính là đại ca nam nhân

42

Ta còn nhớ rõ khi đó có fans ở sơn ca Weibo phía dưới mắng hắn không xứng với khải tổng

43

Sơn ca còn chưa nói gì, khải tổng trực tiếp hồi dỗi quan ngươi đánh rắm

44

Nhưng là từ đó về sau hai người bọn họ liền không lại bên ngoài thượng hỗ động quá

42

Sau đó liền có người nói hai người bọn họ cuối cùng vẫn là tan

41

Sau đó liền có tâm thuật bất chính cả trai lẫn gái muốn chạy lối tắt

42

Khi đó còn truyền có cái mũi có mắt

42

Nhưng mà ngươi sơn ca chính là ngươi sơn ca nha, bức nóng nảy trực tiếp một cái Weibo ở toàn võng tuyên bố chủ quyền thuộc sở hữu

44

Trương một sơn V: Ngươi cảm thấy ta cái này đỉnh đầu như là có thể loại thảo nguyên đến sao

43

Hắn còn trực tiếp @ cái kia nam nghệ sĩ

45

Sau đó khải tổng cũng đã phát Weibo

46

Khải tổng Weibo muốn cười chết ta

46

Vương Tuấn Khải V: Sơn ca nói, quỳ một quỳ sẽ càng tốt ăn

48

Sau đó xứng một cái sầu riêng đồ

47

Cách màn hình đều có thể cảm nhận được khải tổng nồng đậm cầu sinh dục a

48

Trở lại chuyện chính hảo sao, khải tổng kia sự kiện đều 800 năm trước, chúng ta hiện tại nói hồi hạo lỗi có thể chứ

49

Đây là hạo lỗi thủy lâu, thỉnh không cần đề cập mặt khác cùng sự tình không quan hệ bạn bè thân thích

5

Không có gì hảo thuyết, làm một người nam nhân muốn so nữ nhân càng dễ dàng xuất quỹ nhưng đồng dạng làm một người nam nhân tự tôn cũng làm cho bọn họ so nữ tính càng không thể tha thứ xuất quỹ, hơn nữa vì mặt mũi còn không thể cùng tiểu tam tiểu tứ ở bên ngoài xé lên, có thất phong độ

39

Đặc biệt là Ngô Lỗi loại này cắn răng chết căng sĩ diện người

36

Kỳ thật ta cảm thấy chính là đại lão gia nhi chết sĩ diện khổ thân, muốn ta nói, mặc kệ thế nào, xuất quỹ đều là không đúng, phá hư người khác hôn nhân liền càng là tội thêm nhất đẳng, nếu là phạm đến ta trên đầu, quản ngươi nam nhân nữ nhân ta chiếu xé không lầm, ngươi phá hư ta hôn nhân còn có lý

37

Giống ngươi như vậy minh bạch đại huynh đệ quá ít

38

Ta nói một câu các ngươi đừng đánh ta, ta cảm thấy giống như so với Ngô Lỗi, ôn thiển nhân loại này thiên kiều bá mị tiểu nữ nhân giống như càng có thể cho ngày may mà phúc

39

Ta cũng có loại cảm giác này, vô luận là hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi công khai phía trước vẫn là lúc sau, ngày thiên cho ta cảm giác đều không giống như là sẽ cùng đồng tính yêu đương người, cá nhân quan điểm

40

Kỳ thật ngày thiên vẫn luôn đều có điểm đại nam tử chủ nghĩa, ta cũng không hiểu hắn như thế nào sẽ lựa chọn Ngô Lỗi như vậy, không phải nói Ngô Lỗi không tốt, chỉ là vừa không nhu thuận cũng không kiều mỹ, chẳng lẽ là vì ham muốn chinh phục

41

Đúng rồi, ngươi nhìn đến ngày thiên cái này già vị cái nào lão bà bạn lữ không phải ngoan ngoãn ở nhà giúp chồng dạy con cùng tổ chiếu cố a, liền Ngô Lỗi, so ngày thiên còn vội

42

Đây là nơi nào tới phong kiến học thuyết, tỉnh tỉnh đi, đại thanh đã vong 《 nương nói 》 cũng không dám như vậy chụp hảo sao

21

Dựa theo ngươi lời này nói, làm nữ tính hoặc là sinh dục kia một phương nhất định phải không bằng một bên khác kiệt xuất, phải sống ở một nửa kia quang hoàn dưới, ngươi như thế nào không nói hạo nhiên bận rộn như vậy không bồi Ngô Lỗi đâu

25

Ngày thiên không yêu đương phía trước thích hắc quả phụ như vậy, chán ghét làm nũng nói chuyện quải ngoại mạt giác, sau lại tìm Ngô Lỗi như vậy, hắn từ đầu đến cuối liền không thích làm nũng tiểu nữ nhân hảo sao

26

Ta ngày thiên cũng không thích tơ vàng lung, hắn thích kề vai sát cánh

27

Chẳng lẽ không phải thích mạo mĩ chân dài eo thon sao

37

Trên lầu nghiêm túc, rõ ràng là bởi vì Ngô Lỗi cay

35

Ta mặc kệ ở lòng ta chỉ có tam thạch như vậy tài năng xứng với hắn

37

Ấm dương tỏ vẻ Ngô Lỗi là vĩnh viễn chính thất

38

Xuất quỹ liền thoát phấn

39

Ta không chỉ thoát phấn ta còn hồi dẫm

35

Kỳ thật ta còn là không rõ kia tiểu cô nương tuổi còn trẻ đồ gì a, nàng này một nháo mặc kệ là thật là giả tiền đồ đều sẽ chịu ảnh hưởng

22

Ai nha đại muội tử ngươi sao như vậy thiên chân đâu, ngươi đều bàng thượng Lưu hạo nhiên còn muốn cái gì tiền đồ, ngươi nằm đều hắn có thể cho ngươi xa hoa dâm dật tam đời

23

Ngươi cho rằng ai đều giống Ngô Lỗi giống nhau thủ cây rụng tiền chính là không sinh nằm thắng tâm sao sao

25

Có thể đừng lấy tam thạch cùng ôn thiển nhân so sao, hai người bọn họ căn bản là không ở một cái cấp bậc tốt nhất đi

24

Liền tính hai người bọn họ thật sự ở bên nhau, kia vạn nhất ngày nào đó Lưu hạo nhiên nếu là chán ghét đâu, rốt cuộc Ngô Lỗi như vậy hắn đều có thể không cần huống chi là một cái ôn thiển nhân

25

Kia chia tay phí cũng đủ nàng xa hoa dâm dật nửa đời người

26

Hơn nữa có thể ngủ đến ngày thiên như vậy nam nhân, ta đưa tiền đều được

45

Thỉnh không cần một bộ hạo nhiên thật sự xuất quỹ bộ dáng hảo sao, chờ thạch chuỳ có thể chứ

47

Thỉnh đại gia lý trí chờ đợi, không cần bị mang tiết tấu

04

Ngô Lỗi mới từ xe jeep ra tới liền một chân rơi vào bờ cát, đỡ xe mới không ngã xuống đi phí lão đại kính mới rút ra.

Lưu nguyên ngươi dám không dám tuyển một cái phồn hoa tựa cẩm hoa thơm chim hót địa phương, hồi hồi biến hình nhớ ngươi có ý tứ sao

Thăm ban là vẫn luôn nghĩ đến, bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên lần này hợp tác thành viên tổ chức phía trước liền cùng hắn hợp tác quá, sớm liền chào hỏi, nhưng sau lại vẫn luôn vội mới đẩy đến hiện tại.

Ngô Lỗi một đường hướng trong đi, gặp không ít quen biết nhân viên công tác, lần lượt từng cái chào hỏi qua về sau Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc đi vào Lưu hạo nhiên nơi studio.

Nhân viên công tác đều ở vội, Ngô Lỗi cũng không cố tình tìm tồn tại cảm, hắn nhìn lướt qua máy quay phim phương hướng, yên lặng đi đến đạo diễn trước mặt cùng hắn cùng nhau xem màn hình Lưu hạo nhiên, đạo diễn cảm giác được bên cạnh có người ngẩng đầu vừa thấy đang muốn mở miệng lại bị Ngô Lỗi dựng thẳng lên ngón trỏ so cái hư động tác, tức khắc hiểu ý, hai người liền cùng nhau đang xem trước mặt màn hình.

Ngô Lỗi tới nói đặc biệt không khéo cũng đặc biệt không khéo, nói đặc biệt vừa khéo cũng đặc biểu vừa khéo.

Hôm nay chụp số lượng không nhiều lắm cảm tình diễn.

Màn ảnh một đôi nam nữ lôi kéo tay, nam sinh vừa nhấc mắt, nữ sinh liền đỏ mặt.

Trai tài gái sắc, nam tuấn nữ tiếu thoạt nhìn hết sức đăng đối.

Trận này diễn là Lưu hạo nhiên cùng mối tình đầu bạn gái vườn trường luyến ái, ở điện ảnh làm nam chính hồi ức xuất hiện.

Hai cái sinh viên cùng nhau ở lâm ấm trên đường bước chậm, sau đó nam sinh đi bắt nữ sinh tay, cuối cùng hai người ở cuối cành liễu hạ hoàn thành một cái thanh thiển hôn.

Một cái trường màn ảnh một lần chụp xong.

Nhưng mà Lưu hạo nhiên đã chụp năm lần, hồi hồi đều tạp ở hôn diễn thượng.

Không, cũng không phải hắn không chuyên nghiệp.

“Tạp” đạo diễn cầm lấy bộ đàm “Qua”

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa nghe “Qua” hai tự quả thực như được đại xá lập tức cùng ôn thiển nhân kéo ra khoảng cách, không thể trêu vào còn trốn không nổi sao, hắn hôn một miệng môi màu dính nhớp dính nhớp, đi trước đến trợ lý chỗ đó muốn một trương khăn giấy chuẩn bị sát miệng kết quả vừa đến trợ lý chỗ đó liền cảm giác hôm nay hắn trình ca đôi mắt cùng trừu gân dường như hướng đạo diễn bên kia phiết, hắn theo hướng bên kia xem.

Kim quang lấp lánh, bồng tất sinh huy.

“Ngươi... Sao ngươi lại tới đây?” Ta dựa ta không phải nằm mơ đi, ta đối tượng thế nhưng tới thăm ban.

Đối, ngươi đối tượng tới thăm ban còn vừa lúc gặp gỡ ngươi cùng người khác đánh ba.

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên đã đã quên, hắn hiện tại trong đầu biên liền ba cái thời gian, vừa mới thấy Ngô Lỗi thời điểm, hiện tại nhìn Ngô Lỗi thời điểm, hạ diễn về sau lại xem Ngô Lỗi thời điểm.

Này một cao hứng như thế nào liền nói lắp đâu, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng thẳng lắc đầu, 《 đường thăm 5》 nói cái gì cũng không tiếp.

Nói lắp lộng không hảo di truyền, ảnh hưởng về sau sinh nhị thai.

“Ta lại đây tới chụp tạp chí” Ngô Lỗi này dối rải không chút nào mặt đỏ “Thuận tiện đến xem đại gia”

Nhưng đừng giới nhưng đừng giới, không đảm đương nổi không đảm đương nổi, đạo diễn cùng phó đạo diễn ở trong lòng điên cuồng xua tay, ngươi từ vào lều đôi mắt liền không từ màn hình thượng rời đi quá nơi nào xem tới được chúng ta.

“Nga” Lưu hạo nhiên vừa nghe những lời này trong ánh mắt quang tức khắc tối sầm đi xuống, liền điên cuồng lay động cái đuôi đều rũ xuống “Như vậy a”

“Thuận tiện đến xem ngươi” Ngô Lỗi nhất xem không được hắn kia phó ủ rũ cụp đuôi bộ dáng, nghĩ nghĩ lại bổ thượng một câu.

“Thật sự?” Cẩu cẩu mắt nháy mắt sáng lên, đuôi to lại ở phía sau diêu thành cánh quạt.

Đạo diễn là thiện giải nhân ý người tốt, hảo đi, càng chủ yếu chính là nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đã thành một cái ‘ phì sài cao hứng jpg’ phỏng chừng là không thể lập tức chụp kia tràng đau mất người yêu đau triệt nội tâm diễn vì thế bàn tay vung lên quyết định nghỉ ngơi một giờ.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi tới, Ngô Lỗi cầm khăn giấy giơ tay đi lau hắn môi thượng màu hồng nhạt môi màu, hai người thân cao xấp xỉ, lại ai đến cực gần, Lưu hạo nhiên có thể nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi mảnh dài lông mi run lên run lên, run hắn tâm ngứa.

Hắn mang đến vài rương nhiệt đới trái cây cùng nhập khẩu đồ ăn vặt, giờ phút này chính một rương rương dọn tiến vào.

Đoàn phim hoan hô bọn họ hợp tác quá như vậy bao lớn cổ tay nhi liền Ngô Lỗi Lưu hạo nhiên bọn họ hai vợ chồng lớn nhất phương.

Hắn cười cười, sau đó đem khăn giấy nhét vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay, xoay người liền cùng trợ lý cùng nhau cấp nhân viên công tác phát đồ vật.

“Ngài nhưng ngàn vạn đừng cùng ta khách khí, lúc trước ngài liền không thiếu chiếu cố ta, hiện tại Lưu nguyên lại tới phiền toái ngài”

“Lúc trước ngài đảm đương ta, hiện tại làm phiền ngài nhiều đảm đương Lưu nguyên”

“Lưu nguyên nào có ta có ngộ tính” Ngô Lỗi bị chính mình đậu đến cười “Ngài nhưng ngàn vạn đừng lấy hắn cùng ta so, kia đến tức chết ngài”

“Về sau có hảo vở nhất định lại hợp tác, ta nhận chuẩn ngài”

Ngôn ngữ nghệ thuật Ngô Lỗi đã đăng phong tạo cực, ngắn ngủn nói mấy câu đã xâu lên ngày xưa tình cảm lại biểu đạt tương lai mong đợi. Nhân viên công tác sôi nổi vỗ ngực làm Ngô Lỗi yên tâm.

Lớn lên đẹp, lại có thể nói, lại có năng lực, đối ta lại hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở một bên nhìn Ngô Lỗi thế hắn trên dưới chuẩn bị, tự hào chi tình nháy mắt bạo biểu.

Hâm mộ đi, thích đi, đáng tiếc có chủ, mỗ sài ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực, vênh váo tự đắc.

Chính là như thế nào không quá yêu lý ta, ta liền một giờ a, đừng đã phát, lại đây cùng ta trò chuyện, ôm ấp hôn hít nâng lên cao a.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không biết hắn cùng ôn thiển nhân chuyện này đã truyền tới trình độ này, hắn tiến tổ liền thói quen đoạn võng, nơi này tín hiệu còn kém đơn giản trừ bỏ cấp Ngô Lỗi gọi điện thoại trên cơ bản không xem di động hơn nữa Ngô Lỗi sợ hắn phân tâm không cho nói, hắn hiện tại còn chỉ là cảm thấy ôn thiển nhân cùng hắn trước kia mấy cái tai tiếng đối tượng giống nhau, nói rõ lập trường sau đối phương vẫn cứ dây dưa, hắn liền áp dụng ngày xưa thủ đoạn, trốn.

“Nữ hài tử sợ béo phì” Ngô Lỗi nói lơ đãng triều bên kia liếc mắt một cái, cười văn nhã chức nghiệp “Phiền toái ngươi giúp ta đem cái này tây bưởi đưa qua đi thôi”

Chờ Ngô Lỗi cùng một chúng nhân viên công tác hàn huyên xong, đã qua hơn nửa giờ, hắn vừa quay đầu lại, phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên đang đứng ở một cái không chớp mắt trong một góc, ấu khuyển đôi mắt mở to tròn tròn, lắp bắp nhìn hắn, đáng thương lại vô tội.

Rất giống một con bị chủ nhân quên đi tiểu cẩu cẩu.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn này phó đáng thương hề hề bộ dáng đột nhiên cái gì hỏa cũng chưa, thở dài lôi kéo hắn ngồi ở góc trên ghế.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn trong chốc lát, cũng không nói lời nào, yên lặng mà triều hắn vươn tay phải mu bàn tay.

Nguyên lai vết sẹo chung quanh thêm một đạo vệt đỏ, không thâm, nhưng nhan sắc rất tươi đẹp, phỏng chừng là bị đạo cụ cắt.

“Như thế nào làm cho?”

“Bị đạo cụ thương cắt” Lưu hạo nhiên rất giống cái bị ủy khuất tiểu tức phụ.

“Đau không” Ngô Lỗi phủng quá hắn cái tay kia.

“Ân” Lưu hạo nhiên mãnh gật đầu liền lỗ chân lông đều là kỹ thuật diễn “Nhưng đau nhưng đau”

Ngươi nhưng đánh đổ đi, cũng chưa hoa đến da thật tầng đau cái rắm a, nếu là thật thương ngươi còn có thể cùng ta nói. Ngô Lỗi trong lòng chửi thầm nhưng là nhìn mỗ sài đáng thương vô cùng biểu tình vẫn là không tự chủ được mềm tâm địa.

“Ta đây cho ngươi thổi một thổi được không”

“Lại thân một thân” mỗ sài được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước.

“Cút đi”

“Ta có thể tưởng tượng ngươi” Lưu hạo nhiên đem vùi đầu đến Ngô Lỗi trước ngực “Mỗi ngày đều tưởng, ta lần sau không bao giờ chụp hoang dã cầu sinh diễn, này phá địa phương liền cái tín hiệu đều tìm không thấy”

“Ta không phải tới sao”

“Vậy ngươi ngốc mấy ngày a”

“Đợi cho này chu kết thúc đi” Ngô Lỗi sờ sờ hắn đầu “Cuối tuần phải tiến tổ, ta chuẩn bị tiếp kia bộ chờ đạo diễn”

“Không phải đâu” Lưu hạo nhiên buồn bực phát điên “Lão hầu diễn kia đến chụp đến nào đời đi a, kia chẳng phải là ta chụp xong rồi cũng không thấy được ngươi”

“Lý luận thượng là như thế này” Ngô Lỗi cũng có chút tiểu áy náy “Nhưng kia vở thật sự hảo”

“Chụp xong này bộ diễn ta năm nay liền không khởi công” Lưu hạo nhiên rầu rĩ ghé vào Ngô Lỗi ngực “Ta đi bồi ngươi”

“Không kiếm tiền”

“Không tránh” Lưu hạo nhiên thân thân cổ hắn “Ta chuẩn bị ăn cơm mềm” Lưu hạo nhiên lấy đầu cọ cọ hắn “Ảnh đế cầu bao dưỡng”

“Vậy ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì tài nguyên a” Ngô Lỗi bồi hắn nói chêm chọc cười làm ra một bộ vì mỹ nhân vung tiền như rác bộ tịch tới “Tùy tiện nói, chỉ cần ngươi mở miệng, ta liền cho ngươi mang vốn vào đoàn”

“Không cần tài nguyên” Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay đi sờ hắn eo “Nô gia chỉ nghĩ trường bạn quân sườn”

“Bắt đầu quay bắt đầu quay, làm việc làm việc” Ngô Lỗi chuẩn bị lại nói điểm gì đó thời điểm đạo diễn thanh âm vang lên tới.

“Nhanh lên, khởi công” Ngô Lỗi đẩy đẩy hắn.

“Không đi” nhưng mà Lưu hạo nhiên không dao động.

“Nhanh lên” Ngô Lỗi vỗ vỗ hắn “Đều đi lên”

“Vậy ngươi thân thân ta”

“Như vậy nhiều người đâu đừng nháo” Ngô Lỗi lại đẩy hắn một chút, lại lui một bước “Hồi khách sạn liền thân được không”

“Không được” Lưu hạo nhiên không chịu hàng giới “Liền hiện tại thân”

“Ngươi nghe lời” Ngô Lỗi đem hắn kéo tới cảm giác chính mình lại hống Tiểu Bồ Đào, chính là nhổ ra nói không quá đứng đắn “Trong chốc lát hồi khách sạn, không chỉ làm thân, còn làm ngủ”

Ngọa tào ngàn dặm đưa pháo như vậy kích thích sao, hơn hai tháng không khai trai Lưu hạo nhiên kích động mà mắt đều tái rồi.

“Vậy ngươi chờ ta trở lại” hắn bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi tay bay nhanh hôn hắn một chút “Ngươi chờ ta trở lại”

“Chờ ta trở lại a”

Xuất phát từ đối Lưu hạo nhiên hiện giờ nhảy nhót như cẩu tâm tình suy xét, đạo diễn lâm thời điều chỉnh chụp thiết kế hoa, đem kia tràng đau mất người yêu diễn chậm lại, sửa chụp Lưu hạo nhiên chơi soái bán thịt bắt giữ đào phạm diễn.

Cứ như vậy, ôn thiển nhân hôm nay liền không có suất diễn.

Cùng ngày xưa bất đồng chính là nàng cũng không có tiếp tục lưu tại phim trường đối Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi han ân cần, mà là cùng trợ lý bay nhanh thu thập thứ tốt liền phải đi ra ngoài, hơi có chút chạy trối chết ý vị.

Nhưng mà không nghĩ tới mới vừa đi tới cửa lại bị Ngô Lỗi gọi lại.

“Ôn tiểu thư” thanh triệt nam trung âm ở nàng nhĩ sau vang lên, nàng không tự chủ được đứng lại “Hãnh diện uống ly cà phê sao”

Ngô Lỗi hướng nàng hơi hơi một gật đầu, khóe miệng mỉm cười lễ phép mà lại thân sĩ.

Nàng không nghĩ đi, nhưng là nàng phát hiện nàng không có cự tuyệt dũng khí.

05

Ôn thiển nhân từ thấy Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt đầu tiên liền thích hắn, ai có thể không thích Lưu hạo nhiên đâu, cao gầy anh tuấn bề ngoài, tinh vi xuất chúng kỹ thuật diễn, đã thông minh lại có năng lực.

Liền trời cao đều thiên vị hắn.

Cho nên ta thích hắn có cái gì sai đâu, cái gì, hắn kết hôn, đừng náo loạn trước nhà làm phim lão bà đều mau sinh còn muốn cùng ta phi Tam Á đâu, kết cái hôn mà thôi có gì đặc biệt hơn người.

Nàng năm nay vừa mới hai mươi tuổi, đúng là tốt nhất tuổi, cha mẹ hảo gien kinh diễm nàng dung nhan, mười mấy năm vũ đạo kiếp sống thướt tha nàng dáng người, nàng từ lúc còn nhỏ ngày khởi chính là chúng tinh phủng nguyệt thiên chi kiêu nữ, sau khi lớn lên không phí cái gì tâm tư liền vào giới giải trí, đương khác nữ hài còn vì mua một con son môi mà thắt lưng buộc bụng thời điểm, nàng đã ngồi ở tam hoàn nội phòng hóa trang sửa sang lại một cái rương Armani bất đồng sắc hào.

Cho nên một loại cảm giác về sự ưu việt từ đầu đến cuối đều cùng với nàng, nàng cũng đủ kiêu ngạo cũng đủ có kiêu ngạo tư bản, những người đó đều không xứng với nàng, mặc dù bọn họ cho nàng nữ nhất hào, Maserati, tam hoàn nội căn phòng lớn tổng số bất tận châu báu.

Kia ai có thể xứng đôi kia nàng đâu.

Thẳng đến nàng gặp gỡ Lưu hạo nhiên.

Người nam nhân này cùng nàng phía trước gặp qua sở hữu nam nhân đều không giống nhau, hắn so phía trước tất cả mọi người phải đẹp, thông minh, có lực hấp dẫn, nhưng là lại không vận dụng bọn họ đi cùng nữ diễn viên chắp nối, hắn cũng không cố tình khen tặng nữ diễn viên, cũng bất hòa nữ diễn viên khai quá giới vui đùa, càng là cũng không mượn đóng phim chi cơ chiếm nàng tiện nghi, nhập diễn lưu luyến tình thâm, ra diễn lễ phép xa cách, một ngụm một cái ôn lão sư cũng không thẳng hô nàng tên.

Chính là, nàng chính là động tâm.

Nếu động tâm vậy ra tay, dù sao nàng vẫn luôn mọi việc đều thuận lợi.

Như gần như xa trêu chọc, trong lúc lơ đãng toát ra yếu ớt, hình như có còn vô vượt rào đề tài.

Nàng biết rõ chính mình mị lực, chỉ cần thoáng động nhất động ngón tay, chớp chớp mắt tình, nam nhân liền sẽ quỳ gối ở nàng thạch lựu váy hạ.

Nhưng lần này nàng liêu suốt hai tháng, Lưu hạo nhiên lại cùng một cục đá giống nhau đối này làm như không thấy, không dao động.

Toàn tâm toàn ý đóng phim, hạ diễn toàn tâm toàn ý nhìn hắn nhẫn cưới.

Đối, hắn thế nhưng mang nhẫn cưới.

Cái này trong vòng giấy hôn thú cùng trung thành độ loại đồ vật này xác thật không đáng giá nhắc tới, ở bọn họ nơi này trái ôm phải ấp không hiếm lạ, thủ thân như ngọc mới không hợp nhau.

Lưu hạo nhiên đối với nàng chụp hôn diễn cố ý bất quá, ôm khi cố ý vô tình gần sát, cho hắn làm hắn thích ăn điểm tâm ngọt, thậm chí ăn mặc áo ngủ đi gõ hắn môn trừ bỏ một câu thỉnh ngươi tự trọng chi ở ngoài đó là né xa ba thước.

Nhưng lại đối hắn nhẫn cưới trân trọng.

Mỗi lần nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên đóng phim phía trước cẩn thận đem nhẫn cưới phóng tới hộp một chút diễn lập tức mang lên tình cảnh, nàng đều cảm thấy chính mình ghen ghét muốn nổi điên.

Nàng đương nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi, cái này trong vòng ai không biết Ngô Lỗi, nàng cũng đương nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi là Lưu hạo nhiên bạn lữ, cũng biết bọn họ có cái nữ nhi, nhưng thì tính sao, nàng không để bụng.

Ngô Lỗi tính thứ gì, hắn có ta mỹ sao, có ta tuổi trẻ sao,

Ảnh đế thì thế nào, hắn sẽ như vậy đối với ngươi ngoan ngoãn phục tùng sao làm nũng bán si sao

Xét đến cùng bất quá là cái sắp bước vào 30 tuổi ngạnh bang bang lão nam nhân thôi có cái gì tốt.

Hơn nữa ở nàng xem ra Ngô Lỗi quả thực đầu óc có bệnh hảo sao, thủ Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy Hoà Thị Bích thế nhưng còn không biết đủ, hôm nay chạy tới làm tổng nghệ ngày mai chạy tới đóng phim điện ảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên ở chỗ này ngây người hai tháng cơ bản không có chủ động đánh quá điện thoại thậm chí đều không có tới xem một cái, không hiểu được là ngốc vẫn là đối Lưu hạo nhiên quá mức tự tin.

Là chính ngươi xem không lao cũng đừng trách ta không khách khí.

Hắn chỉ là tạm thời là của ngươi, cuối cùng sẽ là của ta.

Loại này tự cho là đúng cảm giác về sự ưu việt vẫn luôn liên tục, thẳng đến nàng chân chính nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi kia một khắc.

Sau đó rơi dập nát.

Nàng lần đầu tiên biết, nguyên lai thật sự có một loại người hắn chỉ cần đứng ở nơi đó mặc dù cái gì đều không làm là có thể hấp dẫn ánh mắt mọi người.

Cũng không cần đèn tới chiếu sáng lên, hắn bản thân chính là quang.

Ở nàng nhân sinh hai mươi năm lần đầu tiên đã biết cái gì gọi là tự biết xấu hổ, nàng không muốn đi xem rồi lại nhịn không được hướng tới.

Nàng thấy được luôn luôn ổn trọng lãnh đạm Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi thời điểm cười giống cái chó Shiba, nhìn chậm nhiệt xa cách siêu sao không chút nào để ý hình tượng trang thảm bán đáng thương.

Lại thấy được luôn luôn chuyên nghiệp hạo nhiên lão sư chơi xấu không chịu đi khởi công.

Nàng càng xem càng cảm thấy khó chịu, càng xem càng cảm thấy nan kham, đặc biệt là ở Ngô Lỗi kia như có như không thoáng nhìn lúc sau là lúc biến thành không chỗ dung thân,

Nàng cầm Ngô Lỗi đưa tới tây bưởi, lần đầu tiên muốn chạy trối chết, nhưng trời cao lại không cho nàng cơ hội này.

Ngô Lỗi gọi lại nàng, còn mời nàng uống cà phê, mà nàng không thể cự tuyệt.

05

“Ngươi lớn lên xác thật rất đẹp” Ngô Lỗi rũ mắt nhẹ nhàng quấy trước mặt hắc già, giảo ba vòng về sau ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng một cái, trong mắt hiện lên tán thưởng cùng khẳng định.

Hắn nói phi thường đúng trọng tâm hơn nữa không có bất luận cái gì trào phúng cũng hoặc là xem kỹ ý vị, nhưng chính là làm nàng cảm thấy như là bị lột sạch ném xuống thái dương phía dưới giống nhau e lệ.

“Nhưng cái này trong vòng nhất không thiếu chính là một bộ hảo túi da” Ngô Lỗi ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ nhẹ nhàng niết động muỗng bính “Đương nhiên ngươi cũng thực thông minh, nhưng cái này địa phương cũng từ trước đến nay không thiếu người thông minh”

“Mấy năm nay ta đều đã thói quen” Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, làm như đã có điều không kiên nhẫn “Ngươi không phải cái thứ nhất” Ngô Lỗi hướng nàng nhẹ nhàng câu nói chuyện giác “Cũng không phải là cuối cùng một cái”

Ôn thiển nhân nắm chặt nàng chính mình thủ đoạn.

“Ta kỳ thật không cần phải tự mình tới tìm ngươi” Ngô Lỗi đình chỉ trong tay động tác “Ngươi không có bất luận cái gì ảnh hưởng”

Ôn thiển nhân tay tức khắc nắm chặt đến càng khẩn.

Nàng phía trước giương cung bạt kiếm thận trọng từng bước, kỳ thật Ngô Lỗi căn bản là chưa từng đem nàng coi như một cái đối thủ.

“Ta sở dĩ đi vào nơi này” Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc bỏ được phân cho hắn một ánh mắt “Là bởi vì ngươi ảnh hưởng đến Lưu hạo nhiên”

“Ngươi hẳn là nghe được quá tiếng gió, hắn bộ điện ảnh này là chuẩn bị cuối năm lấy tới hướng áo” Ngô Lỗi trong mắt hiện ra nhỏ vụn quang ảnh “Cho nên không thể ra bất luận cái gì bại lộ”

“Ta biết ngươi là vào bằng cách nào, cũng biết ngươi sau lưng là ai” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm thực nhẹ “Ta không sợ hắn, ta có 100 loại phương pháp làm ngươi từ cái này trong vòng vô thanh vô tức biến mất”

Ôn thiển nhân nhìn trước mắt người nam nhân này, hắn ánh mắt ôn nhuận bình thản, tự tao nhã tư nhã cử chỉ trung xé xuống nàng một tầng lại một tầng ngụy trang cùng che giấu.

Quán cà phê ấm áp như xuân, nhung thiên nga đệm mềm mại thoải mái, nhưng là nàng trên lưng lại chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh, dưới thân càng là như đứng đống lửa, như ngồi đống than.

Này đều không phải là là hư trương thanh thế uy hiếp, mà là nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ thông cáo.

Ngô Lỗi thật sự muốn làm như vậy, hơn nữa hắn thật sự có thể làm được.

“Ngươi làm như vậy, sẽ không sợ Lưu hạo nhiên biết không” nàng không thể ngồi chờ chết, nàng bắt lấy chính mình bao mang, lấy hết can đảm nhìn hắn một cái “Không sợ hắn đối với ngươi thất vọng sao”

“Ôn tiểu thư” Ngô Lỗi khóe mắt lộ ra một chút nhỏ vụn ý cười “Ngươi đem chính mình xem quá trọng yếu”

Kia trong nháy mắt, ôn thiển nhân có một loại toàn thân máu đều bị đông cứng cảm giác.

“Đừng sợ, sự tình cũng không có đến này một bước” Ngô Lỗi thong thả ung dung bưng lên cà phê xuyết một ngụm “Ta biết ngươi không nghĩ, ta cũng không nghĩ”

Nàng đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía hắn.

“Ngươi đều không phải là không thể tạo hình” Ngô Lỗi buông cái ly “Ta cũng không nghĩ Lưu hạo nhiên điện ảnh nháo ra đổi giác phong ba như vậy không tốt sự tình” Ngô Lỗi tay ở trên bàn nhẹ nhàng điểm một chút “Cho nên ngươi an phận một chút, làm khen thưởng chờ bộ điện ảnh này chụp xong ngươi có lẽ có thể đi một lần Oscar thảm đỏ” Ngô Lỗi hướng nàng chớp chớp mắt, vô cớ hiện ra vài phần người thiếu niên nghịch ngợm “Như thế nào?”

Ôn thiển nhân không biết nên như thế nào đáp lại.

“waiter” nhưng Ngô Lỗi cũng cũng không có muốn nàng lập tức trả lời mà là duỗi tay “Ngoài ra còn thêm một ly Cappuccino, khác thêm gấp đôi nãi cùng đường”

“Chúc hôm nay vui sướng, ôn tiểu thư” Ngô Lỗi tiếp nhận người hầu đưa qua Cappuccino, hướng hắn thanh thiển cười, xoay người đi ra ngoài.

Cách đó không xa, Lưu hạo nhiên đang từ trong căn cứ ra tới.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn lại đây Lưu hạo nhiên, triều Lưu hạo nhiên lắc lắc trong tay cái ly, nhìn đối phương phe phẩy cái đuôi lại đây, cảm thấy chiếu lên trên người thái dương đều ấm vài phần.

“Ngươi rốt cuộc vì cái gì đột nhiên tới xem ta, ta nghe ngươi trợ lý nói ngươi gần nhất hảo vội”

“Không có gì, chính là tưởng ngươi”

Các ngươi thích Lưu hạo nhiên, đơn giản là thích hắn túi da anh tuấn, kỹ thuật diễn tinh vi, đầu thông minh, của cải rắn chắc, nhưng chỉ có ta ở hắn vẫn là một cái không có nẩy nở thanh tuấn ngũ quan, kỹ thuật diễn giống nhau, đầu óc cũng không có như vậy hảo sử càng không có gì tiền bình bình phàm phàm tiểu mập mạp thời điểm liền thấy hắn nội tâm.

Tiểu mập mạp đẩy ra đám người đi đến ta trước mặt, tiểu tâm mà trân trọng dắt tay của ta.

Đó là ta cuộc đời này gặp qua đẹp nhất phong cảnh.

05

［ Ngô Lỗi thăm ban Lưu hạo nhiên, khó kìm lòng nổi bãi đỗ xe ôm hôn, ly hôn nghe đồn nghe đồn tự sụp đổ ］

06 về cùng nhau tiếp thu phỏng vấn

“Hoan nghênh Ngô Lỗi lão sư cùng hạo nhiên lão sư, cư nhiên có thể thỉnh đến các ngươi làm phỏng vấn, thật sự hảo hưng phấn a”

“Chúng ta cũng không nghĩ tới là cái như vậy xinh đẹp tiểu muội muội” Ngô Lỗi mỉm cười.

Phụ đề: Ảnh đế hảo có thể nói, nhân gia thẹn thùng lạp

“Các ngươi rất ít cùng khung, vì cái gì lần này đồng ý cùng nhau xuất hiện”

“Bởi vì phía trước cùng nhau chụp tổng nghệ, hiện tại muốn thượng, đến buôn bán” Ngô Lỗi đáp lại phi thường trắng ra “Nếu không làm ra cái ly hôn nghe đồn ảnh hưởng ratings ngươi lão bản sẽ làm chúng ta lấy máu tạ tội”

Phụ đề: Lão bản thật đáng sợ, muốn nỗ lực công tác

Phụ đề số 2: Hâm mộ lão bản, từ ca ca về đến nhà thuộc, đều sủng ngươi

Lão bản đoàn sủng nhân thiết không băng

“Vừa mới hai vị hình như là cùng nhau tới, mới từ trong nhà lại đây sao”

Ngô Lỗi: “Không có, hai chúng ta chỉ là vừa mới ở cửa đụng phải”

Lưu hạo nhiên: “Phía trước mau nửa tháng không gặp”

Phụ đề: Đau lòng nam thần

“Lần đầu tiên cùng nhau tham gia mười hai kỳ tổng nghệ có cái gì cảm thụ?”

Ngô Lỗi: “Không giống như là tham gia tổng nghệ giống như là một đám bằng hữu cùng nhau đi ra ngoài chơi, đặc biệt cao hứng cùng thả lỏng”

Hạo nhiên: “Không mang theo hài tử, không có công tác, hai người cùng nhau ra cửa, còn có thể chi phí chung du lịch, thật sự đặc biệt hảo”

Phụ đề: Đau lòng Tiểu Bồ Đào một giây đồng hồ

“Năng lượng cao đoàn mười năm lúc sau lại tụ, cảm xúc hẳn là rất nhiều đi”

Hạo nhiên: “Đúng vậy, đầu tiên thật sự rất cảm tạ tiểu khải tổ cái này cục đem chúng ta tụ ở một khối, ta phía trước liền nói năng lượng cao với ta mà nói ý nghĩa thật sự thực không giống nhau, ta lần đầu tiên nhận thức như vậy nhiều năm linh gần lại chơi được đến bằng hữu, khi đó thật sự mỗi một ngày đều đặc biệt cao hứng, sau lại chúng ta cảm tình vẫn luôn đều thực hảo, mỗi năm cũng sẽ tụ, nhưng là sẽ không ở bên nhau lâu như vậy, cảm giác cùng ăn tết giống nhau”

Phụ đề: Thiếu niên không biết ái hận cả đời nhất tâm động

“Đúng vậy, Lưu hạo nhiên vui sướng nhất nhật tử chính là ở chụp năng lượng cao thời điểm” Ngô Lỗi cười chen vào nói “Nơi đó không có Ngô Lỗi”

Phụ đề: Trát tâm, lão nhân

“Trong tiết mục ai nhất lười?”

Ngô Lỗi: “Tử kiện ca đi”

Hạo nhiên: “Ta sư huynh trứ danh đạo diễn đổng tử kiện tiên sinh, đổng đạo mấy năm nay không thay đổi liền hai dạng khác biệt, một là đối nghệ thuật kiên trì, sau đó chính là hắn mười năm như một ngày lười”

Đổng tử kiện đặc hiệu: Trung diễn như thế nào dạy ngươi, sư huynh ta không cần mặt mũi sao

“Trong tiết mục ai biến hóa ít nhất?”

Hạo nhiên: “Đại lục” cười đến lộ ra răng nanh “Mười năm trước chúng ta trừ bỏ tiểu đổng ở ngoài đều là độc thân mười năm sau chúng ta chỉ có hắn một người vẫn là độc thân” cười nói biểu tình mất đi quản lý “Xem hắn một người lẻ loi làm dẫn đầu, thật sự hảo tâm đau hắn”

Phụ đề: Ngươi trên mặt biểu tình xác định kêu đau lòng mà không phải vui sướng khi người gặp họa

“Đúng vậy, tiểu khải vì hắn còn riêng thỉnh hai lần nữ khách quý” Ngô Lỗi cùng khoản tươi cười “Độc thân”

Phụ đề: Tiểu phôi đản cùng đại phôi đản tình nghĩa vẫn luôn không có tán

“Chảy ra ngoài lề có một cái cảnh tượng” người chủ trì niệm tay tạp “Các ngươi vì hoàn thành nhiệm vụ muốn tiếp thu một loạt khiêu chiến, vì cái gì nhảy cực cũng không có vấn đề gì lại từ bỏ thái thức mát xa”

Ngô Lỗi: “Bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên làm ra vẻ”

“Không phải” Lưu hạo nhiên xua tay “Cái kia mát xa đặc biệt đau, Ngô Lỗi lúc ấy cái kia biểu tình khiến cho ta nhớ tới Tiểu Bồ Đào sinh ra lúc, ta liền đặc biệt, đặc biệt” Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình mất tự nhiên lên “Dù sao đặc biệt xem không được cái kia, cho nên liền tính, dù sao chơi trò chơi quan trọng nhất là chơi vui vẻ, thắng thua cũng không phải rất quan trọng”

Phụ đề nhất hào: Năng lượng cao trong đoàn không chịu thua không phải ngươi sao, đại trinh thám chơi nhất đầu nhập không phải ngươi sao

Phụ đề số 2: Chẳng những thắng thua không quan trọng, nguyên tắc đều không quan trọng đi

Cẩu lương bạo kích

“Phía dưới tiến vào võng hữu sắc bén vấn đề 30 giây”

“Mau mười năm, hai người các ngươi trò chơi trình độ vẫn là thái kê lẫn nhau mổ sao”

Ngô Lỗi: “Đương nhiên không có, chúng ta rất mạnh”

Ngày thiên: “Chúng ta trước nay đều không phải thái kê”

Phía trước khách quý phỏng vấn hồi phóng: Nhất không thích cùng ngày thiên bọn họ hai vợ chồng chơi game, quá cùi bắp, đại thần mang theo còn có thể liền quỳ tam đem, bạch hạt như vậy tốt thiết bị.

Hồng bàn tay vả mặt âm hiệu

Phụ đề: Ta tin ngươi tà

“Hai ngươi ở nhà ai nấu cơm”

Ngày thiên: “Ai... Ai đều không nấu cơm”

Ngô Lỗi: “A di nấu cơm, đôi ta làm được đồ vật Tam Lang đều không ăn”

Phụ đề: Chính là điểm không lượng liệu lý kỹ năng thụ

“Trong nhà tiền ai quản”

Ngô Lỗi: “Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn tương đối có thể nhọc lòng”

Lưu hạo nhiên: “Ta quản”

“Như vậy nhiều năm cãi nhau sao, cãi nhau sau làm sao bây giờ”

Ngày thiên: “Khẳng định sảo a”

Ngô Lỗi: “Bức nóng nảy còn thượng thủ đâu”

Phụ đề: Như vậy bạo lực sao

“Kia như thế nào giải quyết?”

Ngày thiên: Giảng đạo lý

Ngô Lỗi cười: “Cái này không thể nói”

Bóp còi âm hiệu

“Đối mặt Tiểu Bồ Đào thời điểm ai là tương đối hung kia một cái”

Ngày thiên: “Nãi nãi cùng bà ngoại, đôi ta đều không hung”

Ngô Lỗi gật đầu “Lưu hạo nhiên còn có thể hơi chút giảng một chút nguyên tắc, ta bị nàng một nháo đều liền một chút biện pháp đều không có”

Phụ đề: Gánh nặng ngọt ngào

“Tiểu Bồ Đào đều hai tuổi có suy xét cho hắn thêm cái đệ đệ muội muội sao”

Ngày thiên: “Không suy xét” ( chém đinh chặt sắt )

Ngô Lỗi: “Tùy duyên đi, loại sự tình này mưu sự tại nhân, thành sự tại thiên”

Tiểu ô tô âm hiệu

Phụ đề: Ảnh đế ngươi đủ rồi

“Tương lai có hợp tác ý đồ sao”

Ngày thiên: “Tạm thời không có”

Ngô Lỗi: “Thiên hạ lạn phiến bài bài xem, tình lữ diễn viên chính chiếm một nửa, chúng ta liền không tra tấn người xem”

“Cuối cùng một cái, thượng một lần vì ái vỗ tay là khi nào?”

Kinh ngạc âm hiệu thêm phụ đề: Lần này võng hữu như vậy ưu tú sao

Ngày thiên: “Cự tuyệt trả lời”

Ngô Lỗi: Dù sao không phải hiện tại

Cuối cùng tuyên truyền một chút chính mình tổng nghệ.

Ngô Lỗi “Hy vọng đại gia duy trì chúng ta tổng nghệ, Vương Tuấn Khải cầu sinh dục đã kết hôn nam nhân đều đáng giá có được, phê phán trương một sơn thẩm mỹ, cứu vớt các ngươi idol cấp bách”

Ngày thiên “Vương Tuấn Khải đều nghèo bắt đầu lấy huynh đệ vòng tiền, còn không mau tới làm một phen từ thiện, không làm từ thiện có thể đi hắc hắn”

Phụ đề: Này plastic huynh đệ tình

  
Phụ đề: Cầu buông tha chúng ta lão bản

Phụ đề: Lão bản này thật sự cùng chúng ta không quan hệ

“Chúng ta tiếp theo kỳ phỏng vấn chúng ta lão bản, hai vị có thể cho hắn đề một vấn đề”

Phụ đề: Có một loại điềm xấu dự cảm

“Liền hỏi một chút hắn, nhà bọn họ khi nào chuẩn bị muốn nhị thai, nhị thai chuẩn bị khởi tên là gì, nhất định phải hỏi Vương Tuấn Khải ( nhịn không được cười ), hắn ngay lúc đó biểu tình làm ơn tất chụp hình chia chúng ta, bưu phí có thể đến phó”

Viết xong, ta sảng, vui vẻ lăn đi ôn tập

Hy vọng đại gia có thể cho ta bình luận a ( các ngươi đều có được kế tiếp ta chẳng lẽ không thể có được bình luận sao )

Cảm ơn đánh thưởng tiểu đồng bọn, nhận được quá yêu, chịu chi hổ thẹn.

Cuối cùng cuối cùng, cảm ơn ngươi nhìn đến nơi này, cảm ơn ngươi thích bọn họ, cũng cảm ơn ngươi thích ta vô nghĩa.

Cùng hạo lỗi cùng nhau đi hoa lộ đi.


	16. (Diễn đàn thể) Hạnh phúc tam trọng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8c8c8c

【 hạo lỗi khải sơn nông húc 】 hạnh phúc tam trọng tấu ra biển báo  
Thỉnh đại gia cùng nhau cùng ta không thể nói thăng chân nhân, song song thế giới quyển địa tự manh, cùng chân nhân không quan hệ, chúc tiểu hồ hiện thực cùng hắn bạn gái bách niên hảo hợp.

Thỉnh đại gia cùng nhau cùng ta không thể nói thăng chân nhân, song song thế giới quyển địa tự manh, cùng chân nhân không quan hệ,

Thỉnh đại gia cùng nhau cùng ta không thể nói thăng chân nhân, song song thế giới quyển địa tự manh, cùng chân nhân không quan hệ,

  
Sa điêu tổng nghệ diễn đàn thể, có sinh con, hạo lỗi khải sơn giả thiết ấn chưa thế nhưng chi thơ hệ liệt

Giả thiết đây là một cái nam nam nam nữ đều có thể kết hôn sinh con thế giới, không cần cùng ta nói nữ nữ, ta không kỳ thị.

Đại hình võng tổng hạnh phúc tam trọng tấu đệ X quý sắp phát sóng, phía chính phủ với 10 ngày sau ngọ tuyên bố tam trương tuyên truyền poster vì tổng nghệ bá ra tạo thế.

1

Gì đều không nói, trước cắn vì kính

2

Trước hút vì kính

3

Hội viên trước sung vì kính

4

Tuy rằng đối mã chim cánh cụt vòng tiền tối thượng lý niệm vẫn luôn trơ trẽn nhưng vẫn là tưởng nói hắn thật sự mỗi lần đều có thể chọc đến lòng ta khảm

5

Như thế nào có thể mỗi một đôi đều là ta thích

8

Quốc tế siêu sao + quốc tế ảnh đế, ảnh đế đại mãn quán + nhà tư bản ba ba, tuổi trẻ nhất coi đế + giải thưởng Grammy đoạt huy chương, ta thiên đâu, kinh phí ở thiêu đốt.

6

Hạo lỗi, khải sơn, nông húc như thế nào có thể như vậy xứng

7

Các ngươi có thể tưởng tượng tam trương poster ta nhìn bao nhiêu lần sao

8

Đừng nói nữa, ta liền không nghĩ tới đời này có cấp chim cánh cụt hướng hội viên một ngày

9

Poster thật sự quá cấp lực

10

Tiểu hồ cùng nông nông hai ngươi là nghiêm túc sao

11

Làm hai ngươi tưới hoa không phải làm hai ngươi lấy thủy quản lẫn nhau mắng, hai ngươi không cần tưới

12

Thần tượng hành vi không cần bay lên fans

13

Khải tổng quả thực sống không còn gì luyến tiếc

15

Chim cánh cụt thật sự quá xấu rồi, cư nhiên còn cấp xứng văn tự, ngươi sẽ không sợ khải tổng hoà các ngươi mã tổng nháo phiên sao

14

“Ta áo ngủ đâu”

“Nơi này đâu”

“Ta là nói kia kiện thâm già sắc”

“Thâm già sắc hiện lão, vẫn là cầu vồng sắc hảo”

“Ngươi không cần luyến tiếc xuyên, xuyên xong ta lại cho ngươi mua”

15

Ở thư viện cười thành sa điêu

16

Lâu chủ y khoa đại học, đối diện tiểu ca ca xem tư thế muốn tới cho ta làm cấp cứu, phỏng chừng là cảm thấy ta khả năng động kinh phát tác

17

Cầu vồng sắc áo ngủ là cái cái quỷ gì

18

Duy trì LGBTQ vật kỷ niệm đi ( ta TM đang nói cái gì )

19

Ta mỗi lần đều vì bọn họ gia là thiện thay mà không phải sơn ni nhi cảm thấy may mắn

20

Khải tổng kỳ thật không phải luyến tiếc xuyên, hắn là không nghĩ xuyên

21

Cuối cùng vẫn là xuyên, khải tổng đối sơn ca là chân ái

22

Khải tổng kia sống không còn gì luyến tiếc đôi mắt nhỏ làm ta thật lâu không thể đi vào giấc ngủ

24

Ta tay cầm số trăm triệu tài sản, một giây thiên lương vương phá nhưng mà chung quy tránh không được bị đối tượng an bài vận mệnh

25

An bài rõ ràng

23

25

Hạo lỗi mới là bạo kích a a a a a a!

26

Ta thu hồi câu nói kia, sủy nhãi con tam thạch tuy rằng đã không có cơ bụng nhưng hắn vẫn là có được thịnh thế mỹ nhan

27

Kia trương poster ta có thể xem một ngàn biến

28

Đã trở thành di động của ta bình bảo, WeChat bối cảnh cùng hình cái đầu

29

Hôm nay cũng là hạo lỗi nữ hài cuồng hoan một ngày

30

Mụ mụ nước mắt không đáng giá tiền

31

Nãi nãi nước mắt không đáng giá tiền

32

Thật sự, hạo nhiên quỳ một gối xuống đất nhắm mắt lấy chóp mũi đi cọ tam thạch bụng một màn này quá chọc

34

Mấu chốt hắn còn ăn mặc chính trang

36  
Biểu tình còn như vậy thành kính

39  
Liền cùng hành hương giống nhau

35

Quả thực tô bạo vũ trụ

37

Từ đây ta xem sở hữu cường cường đam mỹ văn đều có cụ thể hình tượng

39

Cái loại này ta ở nhân sinh đỉnh lại duy độc hướng ngươi thần phục cảm giác a a a a a!

33

Ta là thật khóc, bọn họ một đường đi tới thật sự quá không dễ dàng

34

Cảng thật, ba năm trước đây ta cũng chưa nghĩ tới sinh thời còn có thể nhìn đến hai người bọn họ cùng khung, kết quả hai người bọn họ thằng nhãi con đều phải cho ta chỉnh ra tới hai

35

Đột nhiên tam đại đồng đường, bà ngoại nước mắt không đáng giá tiền

36

Phim chính bắt đầu rồi, ta phải vì ta nhãi con nhóm đánh mông đi.

Đáp ứng ta liền tính là ta một lần hành đã phát hai thiên cũng thỉnh ngươi điểm này một mảnh tiểu tâm tâm cùng bình luận lại điểm tiếp theo thiên hảo sao.

【 hạo lỗi khải sơn nông húc 】 hạnh phúc tam trọng tấu khởi hành thiên bá ra  
Giả thiết thấy trước văn

Đây là một ít đoạn ngắn tử, viết đến chỗ nào tính chỗ nào, nghĩ đến cái gì viết cái gì.

Không chiếu rọi bất luận cái gì hiện thực, đều là ta biên

1

Ngày thiên vẻ mặt mộng bức: Này liền bắt đầu rồi sao

3

Đã kết thúc

4

Trên lầu Sơn Đông người đi

5

Hiện tại còn ở tăng ca không thể xem phát sóng trực tiếp, cầu Lôi Phong tỷ tỷ khẩu thuật

6

Cùng cầu Lôi Phong nữ thần, còn ở mở họp

7

Cùng cầu Lôi Phong tiên tử, đêm nay suốt đêm

8

Bắt đầu là hạo nhiên mới vừa tham gia xong Cannes lễ khai mạc, sau đó ra tới thấy tiết mục tổ xe vẻ mặt trạng huống ngoại

9

Này chân dài chạy một mạch tương phản manh còn hành

10

Đã chụp hình hoa nhập biểu tình bao chế tác lưu trình

11

Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi như thế nào như vậy bình dân, ta như thế nào như vậy thích ngươi a

12

Khuyển khoa không có lầm

13

Cười đủ rồi tiếp tục phát sóng trực tiếp, hạo thiên vào bảo mẫu xe về sau trước cùng màn ảnh chào hỏi sau đó bắt đầu nghe chính mình, sau đó báo ra bảy loại bất đồng nước hoa vị

14

Cuối cùng cảm thán một tiếng ‘ ta nghe lên hảo đáng giá ’

15

Idol là cái ngốc JPG

16

Nhi tử là cái ngốc JPG

17

Lão công là cái ngốc JPG

19

Nhạc phụ là cái ngốc JPG

20

Trên lầu trụ não, phạm pháp

15

Ngày thiên như thế nào xuống xe

16

Phỏng chừng là huân đến chịu không nổi

17

Không có, hồi khách sạn thay quần áo đuổi phi cơ về nước

18

Vì sao một hai phải thay quần áo, về nước lại đổi không được sao

18

A a a a a a!

19

Cái này toàn thân trên dưới tràn đầy thanh xuân hơi thở đại nam hài là ai

20

30 tuổi thanh niên tài tuấn cùng 20 tuổi mối tình đầu nam hài chi gian chỉ cách một lọ keo xịt tóc

21

Khi cách mười năm ta rốt cuộc minh bạch vì cái gì nói Lưu ngày thiên là mối tình đầu mặt a

22

Mặc kệ ta mối tình đầu liền trường như vậy

22

Q: Hạo nhiên lão sư vì cái gì sẽ đến tham gia chúng ta cái này tổng nghệ đâu

L: Đầu tiên hắn không xa lắm, liền ở bổn thị vùng ngoại thành, chúng ta phía trước ở nơi đó trụ quá hoàn cảnh xác thật thực hảo thực thoải mái, hơn nữa trên mạng vẫn luôn nói chúng ta lén lút đem hài tử sinh cảm giác cùng nhận không ra người giống nhau ( cười ) hơn nữa cùng với làm paparazzi vẫn luôn đuổi theo chụp không bằng thoải mái hào phóng đại gia thấy một mặt.

23

Thần TM lén lút liền đem hài tử sinh

24

Kỳ thật cũng không sai, Tiểu Bồ Đào thời điểm hai người bọn họ bảo mật công tác thật sự làm thật tốt quá

25

Chủ yếu không ai hướng hai người bọn họ trên người tưởng

26

Đến sân bay, về nhà về nhà

27

OMG!

28

OMG!

29

Ta nhìn thấy gì

30

Ta thiên đâu, Ngô Lỗi thế nhưng tới đón hắn

31

Ta cuối cùng minh bạch vì cái gì ngày thiên ở trên xe thời điểm vẫn luôn tính sai giờ

32

Rốt cuộc minh bạch vì cái gì muốn ngồi đêm khuya chuyến bay

33

Bởi vì đêm khuya chuyến bay về nước vừa lúc là buổi chiều

34

Tiểu Bồ Đào triều hắn chạy tới thời điểm ta đã chết

36

Ta có điểm minh bạch Lưu ngày thiên đối tắm rửa chấp nhất, nước hoa đối tiểu hài tử cùng dựng phu đều không hảo

38

Hạo nhiên tiếp được Tiểu Bồ Đào nói phi một cái mang theo nàng dạo qua một vòng sau đó ôm Tiểu Bồ Đào đi hướng tam thạch, tự nhiên kéo tam thạch tay liền đi rồi

39

Đây là cái gì thần tiên cốt truyện, ta nước mắt không đáng giá tiền

37

Loại này đóng phim điện ảnh giống nhau tình tiết là chuyện như thế nào, này không phải cái Phật hệ tổng nghệ sao

38

Chủ yếu là hai người bọn họ dài quá hai trương điện ảnh nam chủ mặt

36

Lưu hạo nhiên thật mẹ nó nhân sinh người thắng

35

Loại này giang sơn nắm mỹ nhân ở bên cảm giác

36

Hơn nữa là cho nhau giang sơn nắm mỹ nhân ở bên

38

Lẫn nhau vì mỹ nhân các có giang sơn

39

Tiểu Bồ Đào thật sự hảo đáng yêu, cặp kia quả nho mắt bố linh bố linh

40

Kia thanh ba ba ta rất nhớ ngươi nghe lòng ta đều hóa

40

Chúc mừng võ lỗi hỉ đề ‘ Ngô lột da ’ tân ngoại hiệu

41

Ngô lột da 23333

42

Luôn đã quên chính mình là cái chủ bá, trở về về sau thu thập hành lý, Ngô Lỗi liền ngồi ở trên sô pha cùng Tiểu Bồ Đào chơi, Lưu hạo nhiên ở một bên cùng cái ong thợ dường như vội tới vội đi, Ngô Lỗi liền cảm thán một chút hắn giống như xem đứa ở làm việc Chu Bái Bì.

45

Hạo nhiên “Vậy ngươi học cái gà gáy”

43

Lưu hạo nhiên từ bỏ cầu sinh dục

44

Hạo nhiên ngươi có thể

45

Da lần này ngươi vui vẻ sao

47

Chờ Ngô Lỗi ly hôn khác cưới thời điểm đừng hỏi vì cái gì

48

OMG!

49

Ngọa tào!!!!!

50

Tam thạch thế nhưng thật sự cho hắn học

53

Tam thạch thực lực sủng sài

54

Lưu thổi đại ca tam thạch

55

Lưu sài phấn đầu

51

Tam thạch sợ là dựng choáng váng

52

Tam thạch: Rốt cuộc cảm nhận được cổ đại cái loại này mẫu bằng tử quý cảm giác

53

Đây là cái gì không xong lời kịch

54

Còn có tiểu bánh trôi hảo hảo làm

55

Lưu ngày thiên tiếp một câu Từ Hi Thái Hậu cùng Lý liên anh

56

Ngô Lỗi trở về một câu ngươi không thể là Lý liên anh, ngươi nếu là Lý liên anh ta chính là Maria, vậy ngươi phải cải danh kêu Lưu Joseph

57

Gợi cảm ảnh đế, tại tuyến lái xe

58

Cùng trương hợp tác di chứng sao

59

Cái nồi này chúng ta Husky không bối, tam thạch hoàn toàn là tự học thành tài

60

Thiên phú dị bẩm

61

Thiên phú ô quyền

62

Đá chồng chất này đến hơn sáu tháng đi

63

Xem bụng giống

64

Xem mặt một chút đều không giống

65

Hai đứa nhỏ cha vẫn là một trương hoa cúc đại khuê nam mặt là cái quỷ gì, ghen ghét sử ta chất vách tường chia lìa

66

Kỳ thật Ngô Lỗi béo

67

Nhưng béo cũng vẫn là hảo hảo xem a

68

Đồng dạng là trường thịt, dựa vào cái gì Ngô Lỗi lớn lên như vậy thiên tư quốc sắc

69

Trên lầu văn học tu dưỡng thật là một lời khó nói hết

70

Lưu ngày thiên ngươi gan phì thế nhưng làm nhà của chúng ta đá chồng chất làm việc

71

Nhà của chúng ta đá chồng chất cho ngươi sủy nhãi con còn chưa đủ sao còn muốn đi cho ngươi lấy nước uống

73

Ngày thiên “Ngươi đi phòng bếp cho ta đảo chén nước uống”

Tam thạch: Không cần, ta cùng Tiểu Bồ Đào ở tinh thần thượng duy trì ngươi, còn có thạch lựu

Ngày thiên: Mau đi

Tam thạch: Tinh thần duy trì

Ngày thiên: Nhanh lên, ngươi hôm nay từ buổi sáng lên một bước đều không có đi

Tam thạch: Vô tội ánh mắt, nhỏ yếu đáng thương nhưng là lười JPG

Ngày thiên:........

Ngày thiên: Kia trong chốc lát ta thu thập xong rồi ngươi bồi ta tới cửa lấy chuyển phát nhanh, ngươi cần thiết đến vận động

74

Cách màn hình đều có thể cảm nhận được ngày thiên tuyệt vọng a

75

Ngày thiên: Hướng sắc đẹp cúi đầu

77

Nói thạch lựu là cái cái quỷ gì, thạch lựu, mười sáu, thạch Lưu

78

Này tràn ngập cẩu lương tên

79

Hai ba là chân ái, thạch lựu là ngoài ý muốn

80

Đã dự kiến thạch lựu không lắm quang minh tương lai

81

Nếu là con trai thỉnh đem cực xóa

83

Tiểu Bồ Đào thật sự hảo hiểu chuyện a

86

Tiểu công chúa thật là người mỹ thiện tâm

84

Ngô Lỗi mang nàng thiết dưa hấu, nàng trước cấp nhân viên công tác phân, một ngụm một cái tỷ tỷ ca ca, cái này EQ nhất định là tùy nàng daddy

85

Rốt cuộc Lưu hạo nhiên là một cái đối thi lên thạc sĩ tiểu cô nương canh cánh trong lòng người

86

Ta lúc ấy thoát phấn năm phút đồng hồ

87

Đặc biệt tưởng một cái tát hô hắn trên đầu, tuổi trẻ ghê gớm a, ngươi hiện tại không phải cũng là cái 30 tuổi trung niên nam nhân

88

30 tuổi không tính trung niên

89

Sau đó chọn dư lại bên trong tốt nhất một diệp cho Lưu hạo nhiên

90

Tốt nhất cấp ba ba ăn, ba ba thu thập daddy cùng thạch lựu hành lý nhất vất vả ’

91

Ngô Lỗi này vẻ mặt tự hào mỉm cười là chuyện như thế nào

92

Thạch ( mỉm cười mặt ): Còn có đâu

Tiểu Bồ Đào: Ba ba nhất bổng nhất soái pi mi

91

Thật danh hâm mộ Lưu hạo nhiên gia đình địa vị

92

Thật danh hâm mộ Lưu hạo nhiên bản nhân

93

Tam thạch thực lực sủng ngày thiên

93

Ngươi tìm cái cái gì thần tiên đối tượng cho ngươi sinh cái cái gì thần tiên nữ nhi

94

Mỗi ngày ở nhà bị khen phiêu phiêu dục tiên

94

Làm ta hồn xuyên Lưu hạo nhiên đi

95

Nhưng mà kế tiếp một câu làm Lưu hạo nhiên thay đổi mặt

96

Tam thạch hạo nhiên: Như lâm đại địch JPG

97

Tiểu Bồ Đào: Ba ba, daddy ta có thể hay không bất hòa bà ngoại hồi Thượng Hải a, thiện thay ca làm ta cùng hắn cùng đi mụ nội nó gia

98

Tam thạch hạo nhiên: Khuê nữ ngươi nói gì ngươi lặp lại lần nữa JPG

99

Tam thạch: Vậy ngươi muốn đi sao

100

Tiểu Bồ Đào: Muốn đi, thiện thay ca ca nói nãi nãi gia đặc biệt hảo chơi, có rất lớn rất dài so với chúng ta gia cái này trường thật nhiều có thể đứng lên đánh bàn đu dây. ( liền nói mang khoa tay múa chân )

99

Lão phụ thân tâm như đao cắt jpg

100

Thiên lạnh sát cái Vương Tuấn Khải tế thiên đi.JPG

102

Không cao hứng, liền đem trương một sơn chôn sống đi.JPG

103

Vì khải tổng hoà sơn ca châm nến

105

Tỷ tỷ cho ngươi trát một cái 100 mễ bàn đu dây, ngươi đến tỷ tỷ trong nhà tới được không.

104

Thiện thay ưu tú

105

Thiện thay thêm một phân

106

Làm ta bàn đu dây chính là ta tức phụ

105

Thiện thay trừ bỏ tên mặt khác thật sự thực không tồi, hơn nữa nhân gia đại danh còn bổng

106

Đặc biệt là kia trương kế thừa khải tổng hoà sơn ca sở hữu ưu điểm khuôn mặt tử

107

Thiện thay thật là hảo soái, không phải manh, chính là soái, Vương Tuấn Khải cặp mắt đào hoa kia liền đủ hại nước hại dân, đến hắn nơi này còn hơn nữa tự sơn ca bên kia di truyền lập thể cảm, thâm thúy quả thực

108

Ta ánh mắt đầu tiên xem thiện thay liền cảm thấy thiện thay giống hỗn huyết

109

Lúc ấy ảnh chụp tuôn ra tới thời điểm còn có thật nhiều người ta nói thiện thay không phải khải tổng thân sinh

100

Vương Tuấn Khải: Nếu muốn sinh hoạt không có trở ngại, trên đầu dù sao cũng phải thêm điểm lục JPG

110

Vương cách lâm

110

Nhưng mà thiện thay cái mũi cùng đôi mắt cùng khải tổng không thể tái giống như

112

Các ngươi này đàn nông cạn nhan phấn, ta liền không giống nhau, ta là thiện thay tính cách phấn

113

Đồng tính cách phấn

114

Dài quá một trương bá đạo tổng tài mặt một mở miệng lại là tiểu nhạc nhạc tài hoa

115

Một cái không giống người thường mỹ nam tử

116

Nghe nói thật đúng là cùng ngươi xã có điểm quan hệ, sơn ba thích ngươi xã, thường xuyên cổ động, có đôi khi mang cháu ngoại cổ động

118

Làm phim tổ đến sơn ca gia, mở cửa chính là thiện thay

119

Chúng ta đều phát sóng trực tiếp đi, ta luôn đã quên ta còn có giúp tăng ca các tỷ tỷ phát sóng trực tiếp nhiệm vụ

120

Thần TM “Ngài đã tới ai, bên trong thỉnh”

121

Thiện thay là ta vui sướng suối nguồn

122

Khải tổng không ở nhà sao, như thế nào trong nhà chỉ có sơn ca hiền lành thay

123

Khải tổng ngủ đâu, vội đến sáng nay thượng 5 điểm, Weibo có phát

124

Khải tổng vất vả, chú ý thân thể a

125

Ta muốn lặp lại lần nữa, thiện thay thật là ta vui sướng suối nguồn

126

Thiện thay ( mắt đào hoa bố linh bố linh ): Ba ba, ta muốn đi cái kia mùa đông doanh

Sơn ca ( điệp quần áo ): Hỏi một chút cha ngươi đồng ý không, đồng ý khiến cho ngươi đi

Thiện thay ( ghét bỏ mặt ): Không cần, ngươi đồng ý cha ta khẳng định đồng ý

Sơn ca ( nghi vấn mặt ): Vì sao a

Thiện thay: Bởi vì ta cha là bá lỗ tai

Sơn ca ( cười ): Ngươi nghe ai nói nha

Thiện thay ( tự hào mặt ): Ta lão trượng cột nói!

Thiện thay ( rải giáo mặt ): Ba, ngươi cùng tam thạch thúc thúc nói nói đừng làm cho Tiểu Bồ Đào hồi Thượng Hải, làm nàng cùng ta hồi Trùng Khánh đi, nhận nhận lộ thuận tiện trông thấy gia gia nãi nãi

Sơn ca: Ta có một loại điềm xấu dự cảm JPG

127

Cười thành biểu tình bao

128

23333333333

129

Cười ra heo kêu

130

Ta chạy ra khỏi thư viện

131

Đang cười thành sa điêu lúc sau thực lực đau lòng khải tổng

132

Bá lỗ tai còn hành

133

Bá lỗ tai có ý tứ gì

134

Tứ Xuyên phương ngôn, Baidu giải đáp

135

Khải tổng xuống lầu

136

Khải tổng từ lầu ba xuống dưới dùng khi ba giây đồng hồ

137

Toàn thế giới nhanh nhất nam nhân

138

Trên lầu câm miệng

139

Ta thật cho rằng hắn kết hôn sinh con sau trở nên thành thục ổn trọng

140

Những cái đó ảnh chụp cùng tây trang lừa ta

141

Sơn ca: Cùng ngươi đã nói nhiều ít ngươi đừng lão từ phòng cháy thang trượt trên dưới tới, không an toàn, này thang trượt rốt cuộc là cho ngươi trang nha vẫn là cấp thiện thay trang nha

142

Nha nha nha nga nha nha nha!

143

A a a a a a a a!

144

Hôm nay cũng là vì bá đạo tổng tài đánh call một ngày

145

Vương Tuấn Khải ngươi có thể

146

Phát sóng trực tiếp: Vương Tuấn Khải liền cùng không nghe thấy dường như lập tức đi qua đi phủng trụ sơn ca mặt liền hôn một mồm to: Sơn ca buổi tối hảo

147

Màn hình ngoại ta thực lực mặt đỏ

148

Màn hình nội sơn ca thực lực mặt đỏ

149

Sơn ca “Làm gì nha, lục tiết mục đâu”

150

Khải tổng ngoái đầu nhìn lại vương chi miệt thị: Này đoạn kháp

151

Hậu kỳ tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm cầu sinh dục: Mạo hiểm thất nghiệp nguy hiểm bảo lưu lại cái này hình ảnh

152

Ta tưởng nói Vương Tuấn Khải ngươi cái song tiêu

153

Thiện thay làm sai cái gì

154

Không phải nói ngươi là bá lỗ tai sao, chẳng lẽ ngươi không phải sao

155

Phát sóng trực tiếp: Khải tổng thân xong sơn ca về sau thấy che lại đôi mắt thiện thay vẻ mặt lạnh nhạt: Ngươi như thế nào còn chưa đi ( ngươi vì cái gì phá hư chúng ta hai người thế giới )

157

Cách màn hình ta đều có thể cảm giác được Vương Tuấn Khải ghét bỏ

156

Vương Tuấn Khải ngươi sở dĩ là cái dạng này gia đình địa vị không phải không có lý do gì

157

Nhưng mà thiện thay dùng hắn cuối cùng thời gian làm tàn nhẫn nhất phản kích, cầu vồng áo ngủ còn hành

158

Vương · là kẻ tàn nhẫn · thiện · ái Tiểu Bồ Đào · thay · ba ba cha ta thích ngươi cho hắn mua cái này cầu vồng áo ngủ · sùng · hố cha ta là chuyên nghiệp · khôi

159

Khải tổng: Sơn ca chúng ta đem lều trại cũng mang lên đi, sơn ca chúng ta cá hố can đi, sơn ca chúng ta ngày mai dậy sớm leo núi xem mặt trời mọc đi

142

Kỳ thật khải tổng vẫn là cái kia da da tiểu nam hài

142

Vẫn là ta truy phong thiếu niên

143

Tân phấn không cảm thấy, mười năm lão phấn nhìn ta truy phong thiếu niên từng bước một đi đến hôm nay thật là lệ mục

145

Ta cho rằng hắn sẽ ở trên sân khấu trạm cả đời, hồng cả đời

146

Nhưng mà cuối cùng làm tư bản ba ba

144

Ai lời nói thật năm đó hắn công bố tình yêu thời điểm ta lấy đóng, tâm như đao cắt

145

Cùng lấy quan, khi đó còn trẻ, thật sự không thể tiếp thu

146

Kỳ thật ngay từ đầu ta còn tưởng rằng là hắn giỡn chơi đâu, kết quả thật sự có người chụp đến hai người bọn họ dắt tay xem điện ảnh

146

Không có lấy quan, ta liền đang đợi bọn họ khi nào chia tay

147

Ta cũng là, cảm thấy bọn họ sao có thể ở bên nhau

148

Kết quả hai người bọn họ thật là yêu đương, còn kết hôn

149

Khải tổng bị công ty giải ước thời điểm ta thật là đau lòng hắn,

150

Khi đó thật sự hận quá sơn ca, ta còn đi Weibo hắc quá hắn, cầu hắn buông tha Vương Tuấn Khải

151

Ta lúc ấy cũng không thích hắn, ta cảm giác từ đầu tới đuôi đều là Vương Tuấn Khải một người kịch một vai giống nhau, bên kia một cái thanh minh đều không có, cái gì đều không phát.

151

Khi đó Vương Tuấn Khải đãi ngộ thật là từ bầu trời đến ngầm a

152

Đại ngôn thương giải ước, yêu cầu bồi tiền vi phạm hợp đồng, phòng bán vé ngã đình, tư sinh đuổi theo

153

Nhưng mà hắn chính là quật a, bao nhiêu người cho hắn gây áp lực hắn đều không buông tay,

154

Hắn công ty cái kia từ đây Vương Tuấn Khải rời khỏi tổ hợp, tân nhân đem bổ khuyết chỗ trống thỉnh đại gia chờ mong

156

Chờ mong ngươi muội a

155

Thiên đâu

156

May mắn đại lão cùng nguyên ca mới vừa a

157

Nguyên ca thần mẹ nó huynh đệ cả đời cùng nhau đi a

158

Còn có đại lão tuy rằng ngươi có rất nhiều khuyết điểm, nhưng là ta bên người vị trí này chỉ có thể là ngươi ( miệng chê nhưng thân thể lại thành thật )

159

Nói thật năm đó công ty đơn phương giải ước Vương Tuấn Khải, đại lão cùng nguyên ca giận ném tiền vi phạm hợp đồng cùng hắn cùng nhau đi thời điểm ta cả ngày không có đi làm, mắt đều khóc sưng lên

160

Đây là cái gì thần tiên hữu nghị, ta trước kia thế nhưng cảm thấy bọn họ bất hòa, ta cái gì ánh mắt

161

Nhưng mà khải tổng ngươi là như thế nào hồi báo bọn họ

162

Như vậy về sau ai còn dám làm tốt sự

163

Như vậy về sau ai còn dám vì bằng hữu giúp bạn không tiếc cả mạng sống

163

Q: Xin hỏi khải tổng, công ty tên vì cái gì kêu nguyên dương

Vương: Lấy tự mình hai cái tốt nhất huynh đệ, ta nghĩ không ra trừ lần đó ra còn có thể như thế nào biểu đạt ta cảm tạ ( vừa lòng mặt )

Làm đại cổ đông đại lão cùng nguyên ca: Không được không được, không dám nhận không dám nhận.

164

Khải: Ta làm CEO đều từ bỏ tên họ các ngươi còn muốn ta như thế nào

Nguyên, dương: Đến từ thẳng nam khinh bỉ

167

Sau lại đại lão tiếp thu phỏng vấn thời điểm diss Vương Tuấn Khải vì cái gì không gọi khải sơn giải trí, vì cái gì một hai phải làm hai người bọn họ mất mặt

168

Q: Mỗi năm nhất cảm thấy thẹn thời điểm là cái gì

Nguyên: Tham gia công ty họp thường niên thời điểm

169

Vạn hạnh là khổ tận cam lai, năm trước trực tiếp thu mua kia phá công ty còn hành

165

Còn có hậu tới phát hiện hắn không chỉ có thần tiên hữu nghị còn có thần tiên tình yêu

166

Sơn ca là cái gì tuyệt thế hảo đối tượng

167

Thực lực sủng khải mỗi một ngày

168

Không đáp lại là vì sợ Vương Tuấn Khải chịu càng nhiều thương tổn

169

Khải: Ta khi đó sở dĩ như vậy dũng cảm là bởi vì ta biết nếu ta thật sự té trong địa ngục, một sơn nhất định sẽ bồi ta nhảy xuống đi

166

Ta như thế nào sẽ cảm thấy sơn ca không thích hắn, ta như thế nào sẽ cảm thấy hắn là một bên tình nguyện, ta năm đó rốt cuộc não bổ thứ gì ghê gớm.

168

Khải tổng biến sắc mặt

169

Khải tổng Tứ Xuyên tuyệt học

170

Sơn ca: Ngươi đi lấy thượng kia hộp thanh đoàn, ta riêng từ Thượng Hải mang về tới, trong chốc lát cấp tiểu hồ, hắn thích ăn cái này

171

Khải tổng: Ngươi có phải hay không chê ta mũ không đủ lục

178

A a a a a a, tiểu hồ nông nông mụ mụ tới

179

Nhà bọn họ này vừa thấy chính là làm nghệ thuật

180

Quá có phẩm vị

181

Ta như thế nào cảm thấy bọn họ tam gia phòng ở ngoại hình như vậy giống đâu

182

Trên lầu không tật xấu, hắn tam trụ một cái tiểu khu, Vương Tuấn Khải khai phá lâu bàn

183

Hắn như thế nào gì đều làm

184

Bằng không hắn như thế nào sẽ như vậy có tiền ( buông tay )

185

Nông nông cùng hạo nhiên giống nhau đều là đêm người về a, vất vả

187

Này một loạt đàn ghi-ta kinh đến ta

188

Nông nông nói qua hắn cùng tiểu hồ đều thích dân dao, ái thu thập đàn ghi-ta

186

Nông nông thật là chân chính nhiệt tình yêu thương âm nhạc người, vẫn luôn làm âm nhạc người thật sự quá khó khăn, hắn thế nhưng kiên trì xuống dưới, còn cầm Grammy

188

Thần tượng phái chuyển thành thực lực phái quá không dễ dàng

189

Hơn nữa đoạt giải cảm nghĩ thật là quá tuyệt vời

189

Ta cảm thấy vui vẻ nhất không phải bắt được cái này thưởng, là thế giới càng ngày càng chú ý tiếng Hoa âm nhạc, Trung Quốc âm nhạc người càng ngày càng đã chịu coi trọng

190

Ai nói loan loan không có ái quốc thanh niên!

191  
Hắn hiện tại là Thiên Tân con rể

192

Bản tôn chính miệng chứng thực

193

191

Trần lập nông thật là nông hội liêu: Ta mỗi lần trở về chỉ cần nhìn đến trong nhà có đèn liền cảm thấy hảo hạnh phúc, bởi vì chúng ta gia a di sẽ không qua đêm, có chờ nhất định là trước húc đã trở lại

192

Kia chỉ chó Shiba hảo đáng yêu a, trời ạ, trên mông mao giống trái tim

193

Liền cẩu mông đều là ái ngươi hình dạng

194

Trần siêu quần xuất chúng ngươi ngồi xuống

195

Này cẩu lớn lên giống như tiểu HI a

196

Chính là tiểu hi, hai người bọn họ sau lại đem hắn mang về tới

199

Hảo có tình yêu đâu

198

Không kỳ quái, khiết quỳnh còn trở về đem kia chỉ đại quất miêu cấp mang đi

199

Ngạn lâm ca mang đi dứa, sau lại đóng phim dưỡng ở đơn lương

200

Thiếu chút nữa không đem đơn lương làm điên

200

Đều là một đám trọng tình trọng nghĩa có tình yêu hảo hài tử a

203

Này phim thần tượng giống nhau gặp lại

204

Cẩu lương bạo kích

205

Tiểu hi không cần ăn bữa ăn khuya

206

Tiểu hồ vừa thấy lập nông đã trở lại trực tiếp nhào qua đi cho cái hùng ôm, trần lập nông còn ôm hắn dạo qua một vòng.

201

Tiểu hồ ( trịnh trọng phảng phất ở lấy coi đế ): Ngươi đã trở lại, nấm hương hầm gà vẫn là tiểu kê hầm nấm

Nông nông ( ngưng trọng phảng phất đang ở Grammy ): Nấm hương hầm gà đi

Sau đó tiểu hồ xé rách một bao Khang Sư Phó, nông nông liền thay quần áo đi

202

2333333333

203

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

204

Khống chế không được chính mình tiếng cười

205

Trong phòng ngủ cười thành ngốc bức

206

Ít nhất cấp bao canh cao nhân a

207

Ngươi chú ý điểm quá kỳ quái

208

Nông: Thơm quá a, oa, thật sự có canh gà a ( kinh hỉ mặt )

Hồ ( đắc ý mặt ): Kia nhưng không, ta thức khuya dậy sớm từ Thiên Tân cho ngươi phủng về tới, còn có bánh quai chèo ngươi ăn trước một cây lót lót

Q: Ngày thường đều là hồ lão sư nấu cơm sao

Hồ: Không phải ( cười ), hắn về nhà ta nếu là cũng ở nhà nói đệ nhất bữa cơm cho hắn làm, bất quá giống nhau đều là nấu mì gói hạ sủi cảo, chúng ta lập nông hảo nuôi sống!

Nông nông ngậm bánh quai chèo vây quanh phòng ở đi rồi một vòng lại xuống lầu tới

Hồ: Ngươi tìm gì đâu, chạy nhanh cho ta lấy cái chén

Nông ( nghi vấn mặt ): Đợi chút đâu

Hồ ( đương nhiên ) “Ở hắn bà ngoại gia đâu”

Nông ( kinh ngạc mặt ): Ngươi trở về một chuyến gia không đem hắn mang về tới sao

Hồ ( bất đắc dĩ mặt ): Mẹ không cho a

Nông ( thở dài ): Ngươi không cùng ta mẹ nói ta cũng muốn trở về sao

Hồ ( thở dài ): Nói nhưng là ta mẹ nói tưởng tượng đến ta muốn cùng đợi chút đơn độc đợi cho buổi tối liền cảm thấy trong lòng bất ổn.

Sinh hoạt không dễ, nông nông thở dài JPG

Hồ: Ngươi đừng như vậy a, ngươi có thể trước chơi chơi ngươi cẩu nhi tử, sáng mai đi thời điểm lại đi xem một cái ngươi thân nhi tử

209

Đợi chút thế nhưng là cái tên!!! 1

210

Hoài nghi nhân sinh JPG

212

Trần lập nông ngươi không phải cái nghệ thuật gia sao, như thế nào có thể cho nhi tử khởi loại này tên

213

Tiểu hồ ta cho rằng ngươi sư huynh lấy trái cây cấp hài tử đặt tên cũng đã là cực hạn, nhưng mà ngươi đổi mới ta hạ tuyến

215

Cùng hài tử đơn độc từ buổi chiều đợi cho buổi tối đều làm không được, sinh hoạt rốt cuộc đối với ngươi làm cái gì tiểu hồ

216

Tiểu hồ ở trong tiết mục nói qua: Từ từ hắn trong bụng ra tới liền cùng không yêu hắn.

217

May mắn lập nông đáng tin cậy

218

Đợi chút hắn ba xác thật thực đáng tin cậy a ha ( châm chọc mặt )

219

Đây là một cái có thể hiền lành thay ganh đua cao thấp tên

220

Thỉnh các ngươi không cần có nhị thai mộng tưởng có cũng thỉnh không cần sinh nữ nhi

221

A a a a, tô tô tô tô

222

Ta đã chết

223

Mụ mụ ta cũng muốn một cái không có việc gì liền cấp chính mình xướng tình ca bạn trai, có thể suy xét kết hôn

224

Mấu chốt là tiểu hồ không để ý tới hắn hắn còn muốn tiến đến hắn trước mắt đi xướng, trời ạ.

224

Hồ ( bất đắc dĩ mặt ): Hắn liền thích không có việc gì cho ta ca hát

225

Hồ trước húc ngươi này miệng chê nhưng thân thể lại thành thật bộ dáng thật —— làm nhân đố kỵ

226

Minh xé ám tú

227

Tú ân ái, thiêu mau

228

Ta nhớ tới hai người bọn họ công bố tình yêu ngày đó

227

Khi đó nông nông mới vừa lấy cái thứ nhất Grammy, cũng là quốc nội cái thứ nhất, lúc ấy đặc biệt oanh động, BS tiệc từ thiện buổi tối thượng làm hắn đơn độc biểu diễn, hắn liền xướng tình ca

228

Sau đó xướng xướng liền bắt đầu xuống đài bắt tay

229

Lúc ấy xem phát sóng trực tiếp thời điểm còn có người xoát hắn quá đem chính mình đương hồi sự nhi, một cái biểu diễn mà thôi thật đúng là cho rằng khai cá nhân buổi biểu diễn đâu, chơi đại bài biến thành đen

230

Kết quả giây tiếp theo liền vả mặt, hắn bắt được tiểu hồ liền không buông tay, một đường nắm hắn đi lên cho hắn xướng một chỉnh đầu tình ca.

231

Kia bài hát cuối cùng một câu là: Ngươi không biết ngươi có thể yêu ta, ta có bao nhiêu may mắn, sau đó hắn xướng xong rồi lại nói một lần

232

Lúc ấy tiệc tối thượng đều điên rồi, phát sóng trực tiếp ngôi cao trực tiếp hỏng mất

234

Trần lập nông cặp kia mắt lấp lánh, thật là.........

235

Lưu hạo nhiên đi đầu ồn ào

236

Còn có cái kia quyên tiền con số

Lúc ấy khải tổng hoà sơn ca tách ra quyên, khải tổng thuộc về kim chủ ba ba bên kia, sơn ca chính mình quyên 210 vạn

Tam thạch cùng ngày thiên các quyên 210 vạn ( tách ra, tên đều cách rất xa )

Liền hai người bọn họ

Trần lập nông: 140 vạn

Hồ trước húc: 140 vạn

Hồ trước húc trần lập nông: 140 vạn

237

Ta lúc ấy còn tưởng rằng hai người bọn họ chỉ là công bố tình yêu, nhưng mà là ta quá thiên chân

238

Thiên chân không chỉ có ngươi, còn có tân lãng

239

Tân lãng: Rốt cuộc không ở Weibo thượng làm sự mỹ tư tư

Ngày hôm sau: Ngọa tào như thế nào lại băng rồi

240

Phi thường phù hợp tân lãng ba ba tâm lý lịch trình

241

@ diễn viên hồ trước húc: Các ngươi gia tam sợ không phải muốn cười chết ta mang thêm một trương ảnh chụp trần lập nông ngồi ở trên sàn nhà, đợi chút cũng ngồi ở trên sàn nhà, tiểu hi cũng là, hai người một cẩu dáng ngồi mê chi tướng tựa

242

Trần lập nông hồi phục

@ trần lập nông: Phúc tướng thương tổn JPG1

Kia trương là hồ trước húc ghé vào trên sàn nhà, đợi chút cùng tiểu hi cùng hắn cùng nhau, so trần lập nông còn giống thân sinh

243

Sau đó Weibo liền băng rồi ( buông tay )

244

Thật nhiều người ta nói tiểu hồ không hổ là ngày thiên sư đệ, bảo mật công tác làm thật tốt

245

Nhưng mà các ngươi có thể tưởng tượng sao, phía trước ta còn ở ăn sơn ca khải tổng ly hôn, tiểu hồ kẻ thứ ba chen chân dưa

246

Đúng đúng đúng đúng, ta thật sự tưởng thật sự

247

Trương trương đều là ảnh chụp thạch chuỳ

247

Sơn ca đối tiểu hồ là thật sự sủng, ngồi xuống phía trước cấp lấy cái đệm, đối kịch bản cấp lấy bình giữ ấm, một chút diễn lập tức cấp khoác áo khoác còn riêng cho hắn ngao canh gà khai tiểu táo.

248

Còn có kia tràng gặp mưa diễn đem sơn ca cấp cấp nha

249

Chủ yếu lúc ấy cùng bọn họ cùng nhau còn có một cái tiểu thịt tươi, tưởng bán chuyên nghiệp nhân thiết, yêu cầu đổi nước lạnh phun, hơn nữa chụp vài biến đều yêu cầu chụp lại

250

Sơn ca trực tiếp cùng hắn rống lên

251

Cái kia tiểu thịt tươi xác thật quá phận, ngươi nói chụp lại liền chụp lại, gặp mưa lại không chỉ là ngươi một người, hồ trước húc mỗi một lần không đều đến bồi ngươi xối sao, hơn nữa tiểu hồ kỹ thuật diễn lại không thành vấn đề

252

Hơn nữa ngươi liền ở trong mưa nói hai câu lời nói, tiểu hồ là từ đầu xối đến đuôi, hơn nữa xối như vậy nhiều lần, môi đều trắng.

253

Hơn nữa như vậy lăn lộn, thành phẩm ra tới cái kia tiểu thịt tươi kỹ thuật diễn......., năm đồng tiền đều ngại nhiều ( thỉnh không cần cùng đại huân năm đó thượng tiết mục cố ý tổng nghệ hiệu quả lẫn lộn ), cái này tiểu thịt tươi là thật sự kém.

254

Tiểu hồ không giống như là cái nhậm người khi dễ người, hắn như thế nào không phản kháng đâu

256

Chính là nói mới bị người hắc trang đáng thương, kỳ thật tiểu hồ người này nhìn làm ầm ĩ, nhưng là đối diễn thực nghiêm túc, chuyện gì nhi ngươi chỉ cần cho hắn nói đến diễn thượng hắn cơ bản đều có thể cùng ngươi thỏa hiệp.

253

Hơn nữa cái kia tiểu thịt tươi còn ở Weibo thượng ủy khuất nói cái gì hắn là tưởng đem tác phẩm chụp hảo nhưng là không có người cho hắn cơ hội làm cho một bát người hắc tiểu hồ

254

Lúc này liền không thể không đề một đợt ta đại trung diễn huynh đệ tình, hạo nhiên trực tiếp ở cái kia tiểu thịt tươi phía dưới hồi phục

255

Chụp tốt tác phẩm cùng kéo nhân gia lui về phía sau là hai chuyện khác nhau

256

Cùng với tiểu thịt tươi cùng tam thạch cùng nhau tham gia hoạt động thời điểm tam thạch toàn bộ hành trình mặt lạnh, hỏi ngươi cảm thấy chuyên nghiệp diễn viên là cái dạng gì thời điểm tam thạch trực tiếp điểm danh tiểu hồ

267

Muốn làm diễn viên phổ biến đều tương đối chuyên nghiệp, tỷ như ta cùng hạo nhiên hảo đệ đệ trước húc, thật sự phi thường hảo

268

Thần TM ta cùng hạo nhiên hảo đệ đệ a

269

Trọng điểm là ta cùng hạo nhiên

270

Ca ca cùng tẩu tử đều là thân sinh

271

Trưởng huynh như cha trưởng tẩu như mẹ

272

Trên lầu đình chỉ, ta muốn não bổ

254

Hơn nữa suy đoán tiểu hồ chen chân khải sơn hôn nhân chuyện này chính là từ cái này tiểu thịt tươi trên Weibo bắt gió bắt bóng tới, phía trước tất cả mọi người đều là khen ngợi hai người bọn họ cảm tình hảo

255

Sau lại sơn ca chụp kia bộ điện ảnh dự toán hoa siêu trần lập nông chủ động miễn phí giúp hắn làm phối nhạc, làm xong về sau thế nhưng ở Weibo đối sơn ca tỏ vẻ cảm tạ, sau lại mới biết được khi đó tiểu hồ sủy nhãi con, lúc ấy liền sơn ca một người biết, cho nên sơn ca mới tương đối quan tâm hắn.

256

Sơn ca: Hắn phía trước cũng chưa nói cho ta, sau lại muốn chụp một tuồng kịch, ta muốn đem hắn đá đến hố đi, phía trước chúng ta đều là thật tới, cho nên hắn sợ ta thật một chân đá tới, mới cùng ta nói, cho ta sợ tới mức.

258

Tiểu hồ fans thật danh cảm tạ sơn ca

259

Sơn ca fans cũng thật danh cảm tạ tiểu hồ cùng lập nông, kia bộ diễn là sơn ca chuyển hình chi đối nghịch sơn Gothic đừng quan trọng, cảm tạ tiểu hồ yên lặng kiên trì, cũng cảm tạ lập nông sau lại cấp sơn ca độc lập điện ảnh phối nhạc.

260

Lúc ấy tiểu hồ hoàn toàn có thể bệnh loét mũi làm cho bọn họ lại tìm người đi, nhưng mà hắn yên lặng kiên trì ba tháng a

261

Lúc ấy đạo diễn không biết tiểu hồ tình huống đều khen tiểu hồ chuyên nghiệp, hắn đến có bao nhiêu đua a.

257

Hơn nữa trần lập nông là thật hào phóng, hắn phòng làm việc phối nhạc giá có thể chụp một tiểu điện ảnh, nói trắng ra làm liền bạch làm, lúc ấy hắn còn ở chuẩn bị album, sau lại vì phối nhạc trực tiếp kéo dài thời hạn tuyên bố, bạch làm sống còn cấp đĩa nhạc công ty bồi tiền vi phạm hợp đồng.

258

Đều là thiện lương người, cho nên mới sẽ gặp được giống nhau thiện lương người

258

Bắt đầu từng người lên xe chuẩn bị xuất phát

259

Đợi chút hảo đáng yêu a, xoa đôi mắt nói ba ba daddy tái kiến thời điểm thật sự hảo manh a

260

Đến từ Đài Loan kawaii bạo kích

261

Yên tâm đi, chờ đến bắt đầu cùng tiểu hồ nông nông quá thời điểm liền thành đến từ Đông Bắc kia dát đạt bạo kích

262

Trên lầu tốt xấu

263

Bất quá nói thật tiểu hồ cùng nông nông một cái Đài Loan một cái Thiên Tân, kết quả một trương miệng đều như là từ Hắc Long Giang phía bắc lại đây.

264

Tiểu hồ ngươi cái đại móng heo, xử đối tượng thời điểm một ngụm một cái nông nông kêu ngọt, kết hôn liền thành lão trần

265

Tiểu khải này gấp không chờ nổi tiểu ngữ khí, cảm giác cùng học sinh trung học chơi xuân dường như

276

Hắn còn không biết hắn sắp phải trải qua cái gì

278

Hy vọng ngươi buổi tối ngủ thời điểm cũng muốn như vậy vui vẻ a

279

Ngày thiên kháng cái này đại gia hỏa là gì

280

Thời gian mang thai gối, giảm bớt thời gian mang thai eo bụng gánh nặng, cải thiện dựng phu giấc ngủ

281

Tam thạch nói không cần mang quá phiền toái, nhưng mà hạo nhiên khăng khăng muốn khiêng.

282

Thời điểm mấu chốt Lưu hạo nhiên bạn trai lực vẫn là lấy ra tay

283

Hai người bọn họ hảo có ái a

284

Thạch lựu ba ba trước cùng ngươi thương lượng một chút, lần này mang ngươi đi ra ngoài chơi ngươi đến nghe lời, không thể lộn xộn biết không

285

Cái kia nghiêm túc biểu tình, lời nói thấm thía ngữ khí.

286

Nhưng mà giây vả mặt

287

Tam thạch: Ngươi câm miệng đi, ngươi càng nói hắn càng hoan

288

Thạch lựu thông cảm một chút daddy của ngươi đi, ngươi ba ba đã là cái ngốc

289

Ta cảm thấy này một đường ngày thiên có chút khẩn trương.

290

Phỏng chừng vẫn là sợ Ngô Lỗi không thoải mái đi, rốt cuộc từ bọn họ đến vùng ngoại thành muốn khai hơn một giờ

293

Tam thạch cùng ngày thiên nói một đường nói

291

Tam thạch là thật giải ngày thiên, hắn bất hòa ngày thiên nói hắn thoải mái vẫn là không thoải mái, liền vẫn luôn cùng hắn liêu khác đề tài

292

Ngày thiên loại tính cách này ngươi nếu cùng hắn nói ngươi thực hảo hắn ngược lại càng lo lắng, Ngô Lỗi xử lý phương thức quá tuyệt vời

293

Hai người bọn họ thật là muốn làm chết ta

281

Nga thân ái ngày thiên ngươi rốt cuộc ý thức được hai ngươi đều sẽ không nấu cơm sự thật

282

Hai ngươi nói còn có thể lung tung đối phó, tam thạch trong bụng còn có tiểu thạch lựu đâu ngươi cũng không thể xằng bậy

283

Cái này sai lầm là trí mạng

283

Nhưng mà hai người bọn họ đã tưởng hảo biện pháp, cơm sáng cơm trưa đi sơn ca gia, cơm chiều cùng bữa ăn khuya đi tìm tiểu hồ

284

Rốt cuộc huynh đệ nếu không thể lấy tới hố, còn có ích lợi gì đâu.

Xem ở ta liều mạng như vậy phân thượng, xin cho ta có được tác giả chung cực vui sướng —— bình luận.


	17. Ta muốn tặng cả vũ trụ cho ngươi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feishangtiandemangguoya

Hạo lỗi / du hành vũ trụ viên Lưu x quan chỉ huy Ngô / ta tưởng đem toàn bộ vũ trụ đầy sao tặng cho ngươi  
Năm ánh sáng ở ngoài văn / bay lên thiên quả xoài vịt

( đồng nghiệp video av: 45622568 )

Tân nguyên 1830 năm, một con thuyền tự động tuần tra phi thuyền thông qua an tắc sóng trở lại một phần báo cáo: Nên phi thuyền sở dò xét tinh cầu phi thường thích hợp với nhân loại cư trú, vì thế tinh tế hội nghị làm ra quyết nghị, phê chuẩn hướng tân phát hiện hành tinh di dân.

Mà nhân loại yêu cầu một đám hàng thiên viên đi bái A Tinh cầu tiến hành thực nghiệm dò xét, trong khi ba tháng.

Bái a kế hoạch đếm ngược đệ 30 thiên

“Thượng giáo, đây là tổng bộ sàng chọn lại đây thành viên danh sách, thỉnh ngươi xem qua.”

Khớp xương rõ ràng tay tiếp nhận kia một trương hơi mỏng giấy, rũ xuống đôi mắt nhất nhất đảo qua chữ chì đúc, cuối cùng ngừng ở cuối cùng một lan.

Tên họ: Lưu hạo nhiên.

Sinh ra thời đại: 1997 năm 10 nguyệt 10 ngày

Quê quán: Hà Nam đỉnh bằng sơn

Hắn môi hơi nhấp, đẹp đuôi lông mày nhăn lại, bên cạnh trợ lý nghi hoặc hỏi: Thượng giáo, là này phê thành viên có vấn đề sao?”

Hắn ánh mắt hơi hơi lóe lóe, không hé răng.

Trợ lý nhìn đến trưởng quan tầm mắt dừng lại ở cuối cùng một người tên thượng, nói: “Vị này chính là dự tuyển nhân viên ưu tú nhất một vị, nghe nói hắn cao trung tốt nghiệp ở ngài trường học cũ, thượng giáo nhận thức hắn sao?”

Hắn chậm rãi quay đầu đi, lông mi buông xuống thành một mảnh nhỏ bóng ma.

Hắn nghe thấy chính mình từ trong cổ họng khàn khàn phát ra tiếng: “Không quen biết.”

30 vị dự tuyển thành viên theo thứ tự xếp hàng đi đến, thống nhất thiên lam sắc chế phục, sắc mặt túc mục, lưng thẳng thắn.

Hắn liếc mắt một cái liền thấy được đứng ở đám người cuối cùng một loạt hắn.

Giống như là 17 tuổi năm ấy, mỗi lần xếp hàng, hắn vĩnh viễn cao cao đứng ở cuối cùng một loạt, lưng đĩnh đến thẳng tắp, đôi mắt lóe sáng, giống một cây hướng dương sinh trưởng tiểu bạch dương.

Trợ lý ở bên cạnh cao giọng nói: “Vị này chính là kế tiếp 30 thiên huấn luyện các ngươi Ngô Lỗi quan chỉ huy, các ngươi có thể xưng hô hắn vì trưởng quan.”

Quả nhiên.

Hắn nhìn đến cuối cùng một loạt hắn đuôi lông mày hơi chọn, tiếp theo, lướt qua trùng trùng điệp điệp bóng người.

Bọn họ tầm mắt chạm vào nhau, vượt qua 6 năm dài dòng năm tháng sông dài, lại một lần dung hối.

Chóp mũi phiếm hồng, đau đớn quá bén nhọn, sền sệt máu tươi tới đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa.

Căn cứ ồn ào, nổ tung nồi.

Nhân viên công tác sau khi ăn xong đề tài câu chuyện là Ngô Lỗi, căn cứ này tuổi trẻ nhất đầy hứa hẹn quan chỉ huy, 20 tuổi liền tiến vào căn cứ, ngắn ngủn ba năm trở thành có tầm ảnh hưởng lớn quan chỉ huy.

Còn có một cái là mới đến một ngày không đến dự tuyển hàng thiên viên.

Nghe nói là gặp mặt trưởng quan khi, vị này dự tuyển thành viên bỗng nhiên vọt tới quan chỉ huy trước mặt, cấp quan chỉ huy cái mũi lên đây thật mạnh một quyền, sau đó hắn đã bị quan vào lao ngục.

Nhất lệnh người không thể tưởng tượng chính là, quan chỉ huy căn bản không có đánh trả.

Ngô Lỗi mở mắt ra, có nước thuốc khí vị, hắn nhíu mày, nhìn đến trợ lý vẻ mặt nôn nóng đứng ở hắn bên cạnh.

Hắn giơ tay sờ sờ cái mũi của mình, còn ở, không có hư.

Vì thế hắn cười.

Hắn đi gặp Lưu hạo nhiên.

Nhỏ hẹp nặng nề trong phòng, không có quang, không có bụi bậm, không khí ở lẳng lặng lưu động.

Hắn thấy được tương bối thân ảnh, hai vai thon gầy, quật cường thẳng, lưu loát tóc ngắn.

Hắn tưởng duỗi tay ôm, bởi vì hắn là Lưu hạo nhiên.

Nhưng hiện tại Ngô Lỗi là 23 tuổi quan chỉ huy, hắn không cho phép chính mình xúc động, vì thế hắn ho khan một tiếng.

Lưu hạo nhiên hai vai rõ ràng cứng đờ, tiếp theo hắn chậm rãi xoay người, cặp kia sáng ngời đôi mắt nhìn về phía hắn, vọng tiến hắn đáy mắt.

Hắn ở cực lực tìm kiếm cái gì.

Nhưng Ngô Lỗi tránh đi hắn ánh mắt, không cho hắn nhìn trộm khả năng.

“Ta sẽ cùng sở trường nói, làm hắn thả ngươi cũng sẽ không cho ngươi xử phạt, ngày mai, ngươi cứ theo lẽ thường tới huấn luyện.”

Nói năng có khí phách, hắn xoay người, hướng ngoài cửa đi đến.

Phía sau có dồn dập thở dốc thanh, còn có sột sột soạt soạt thanh âm.

Ngô Lỗi tưởng, là hắn đứng lên.

“Lúc trước vì cái gì không từ mà biệt.”

Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi chuyển qua mặt, hắn ngơ ngẩn.

Lưu hạo nhiên thần sắc vội vàng, hắn đôi mắt như vậy lượng, giống một đầu bị trọng thương hơi tàn tiểu thú, đau khổ chờ hắn một cái trả lời.

Chính là…… Lưu hạo nhiên……

Cái kia cao ngạo tiểu gia, vĩnh viễn đều vân đạm phong khinh, vạn người kính ngưỡng Lưu hạo nhiên, như thế nào sẽ dùng loại này đáng thương ánh mắt nhìn hắn.

Ngô Lỗi đáy lòng chìm vào một viên hòn đá nhỏ, hắn nghe được gợn sóng chợt khởi nhẹ toái thanh.

Không có trả lời, chỉ có tiếng bước chân, càng lúc càng xa.

  
Buổi tối, trong căn cứ, Ngô Lỗi phá lệ làm trợ lý cho hắn mua hai đánh bia.

Hắn sẽ không uống say, bia giống như là nước sôi để nguội, rót hơn mười bình cũng sẽ không đầu váng mắt hoa.

Nhưng hiện tại, hắn hy vọng hắn rót tiến dạ dày chính là Ba Lan tinh lựu phục thêm đặc, trên thế giới nhất liệt rượu.

Trợ lý ở bên cạnh khuyên hắn: “Thượng giáo, uống ít chút, ngày mai còn muốn huấn luyện.”

Vì thế hắn đem bia ném xuống đất, oánh lượng chất lỏng sái đầy đất.

Bái a kế hoạch đếm ngược đệ 29 thiên

30 cái dự tuyển thành viên đều là trăm dặm mới tìm được một tuyển ra tới, mà cuối cùng này 30 cá nhân chỉ có ba vị có thể trổ hết tài năng, trở thành bái a kế hoạch người mở đường.

Ngô Lỗi có tư tâm, nhưng hắn sắc mặt không kinh, đi bước một thực hành kế hoạch của chính mình.

Hắn đầu tiên là cố ý vắng vẻ Lưu hạo nhiên.

Một ít quan trọng huấn luyện khi hắn cố ý chi khai Lưu hạo nhiên.

Cho hắn an bài điều kiện kém cỏi nhất ký túc xá, ban ngày đình thủy, buổi tối đình điện.

Ngẫu nhiên chân không huấn luyện, hắn ác ý chèn ép hắn, đem hắn bức đến trong một góc tay đấm chân đá.

Người ngoài đều nói, quan chỉ huy mang thù, mới có thể đối cái này dự tuyển thành viên như thế trả thù.

Ngô Lỗi mắt điếc tai ngơ, chính là Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn thành hắn trong trí nhớ bộ dáng.

Không có đáng thương ánh mắt, hắn hơi hơi nâng lên cằm, là kiêu ngạo thần thái, ánh mắt bình tĩnh nhìn hắn, trầm mặc lại ngoan ngoãn nghe theo hắn an bài.

Ngô Lỗi phát hiện, mỗi lần tổng hợp khảo hạch khi, Lưu hạo nhiên biểu hiện không những không rơi sau, còn thực xuất sắc.

Những cái đó cố tình chi khai kỹ xảo tri thức, hắn tất cả đều rõ như lòng bàn tay, thậm chí xuất sắc.

Ngô Lỗi khí ngứa răng, đáng chết Lưu hạo nhiên!

Tựa như 17 tuổi năm ấy, Lưu hạo nhiên vĩnh viễn ở đứng đầu bảng, là xa xôi không thể với tới quang.

Hắn ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, nhẹ nhàng chuyển đặt bút viết, ánh mặt trời xuyên thấu qua màu trắng bức màn chiếu sáng hắn đôi mắt.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng cười: “Vậy ngươi liền nỗ lực đuổi theo ta đi.”

Ngô Lỗi quơ quơ đầu, đem trong đầu sáng ngời thiếu niên ném rớt.

Vì thế hắn sửa lại sách lược, hắn sủng nịch hắn.

Cho hắn an bài xa hoa nhất ký túc xá, cho hắn tùy thời huấn luyện quyền lợi, cho hắn tốt nhất cổ vũ cùng duy trì.

Lưu hạo nhiên không có nửa điểm thụ sủng nhược kinh, người ngoài lại là không hiểu ra sao, không rõ quan chỉ huy ngày mặt trời không lặn biến hóa.

Hắn vẫn là lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, giống như là xem một cái vai hề tự đạo tự diễn.

Ngô Lỗi bẻ gãy bút, đáng chết Lưu hạo nhiên!

Nhưng hắn sách lược hiệu quả cũng không tệ lắm, Lưu hạo nhiên thuận lợi bị cô lập, thậm chí còn bị ghen ghét oán hận.

Mỗi cái dự tuyển thành viên trên cổ đều trang bị con số máy theo dõi, Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở chính mình trong văn phòng, xuyên thấu qua điện tử màn hình thấy được Lưu hạo nhiên hành tung.

Hắn bị đồng kỳ mười mấy nam tính dự tuyển thành viên vây đổ ở trong WC.

Những người đó ùa lên, đem hắn gạt ngã trên mặt đất.

Lưu hạo nhiên hủy diệt khóe miệng một tia vết máu, khiêu khích nhếch lên khóe miệng, hướng về phía cầm đầu người một quyền huy qua đi.

Giãy giụa hậu quả là, hắn bị xách lên sau cổ áo thật mạnh đánh vào cứng rắn trên mặt tường, phịch một tiếng, lại là một quyền huy qua đi, hắn mặt mũi bầm dập.

Trường hợp kịch liệt, nhưng đúng là Ngô Lỗi muốn kết quả.

Hắn ngón tay vuốt ve công tắc mặt ngoài, hơi hơi nhíu nhíu mày.

Thẳng đến điện tử màn hình, Lưu hạo nhiên nâng lên cằm, ánh mắt cùng hắn xa xa tương đối.

Hắn ấn hạ công tắc, xông ra ngoài.

Phòng y tế, tràn ngập nhàn nhạt nước thuốc khí vị.

Là Ngô Lỗi nhất không thích hương vị.

Nhưng bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên ở, hắn cái gì đều có thể nhẫn.

Hắn vọt vào đi thời điểm, phức tạp hỗn loạn hạ, nhất thời phân không rõ là ai.

Thô tráng cây chổi côn nâng lên hướng hắn phía sau lưng tạp qua đi.

Lường trước trung đau đớn chậm chạp tương lai, hắn ngẩng đầu, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên ghé vào hắn cổ, dày rộng ấm áp thân hình đem hắn hoàn toàn dấu trong ngực ôm.

Lưu hạo nhiên đau cực kỳ, hắn cắn răng, giữa mày khóa ở một đoàn, nhưng hắn vẫn hướng về phía hắn ôn nhu cười cười, đem hắn ôm chặt hơn nữa chút.

“Ngươi vẫn là tới.” Hắn hơi thở mong manh, sau đó mắt nhắm lại, đầu buông xuống, gác ở Ngô Lỗi đầu vai

Ấm áp chất lỏng từ cổ chỗ ào ạt chảy xuống.

Ngô Lỗi bị người từ chín lâu ném xuống quá, cũng bị người đổ ở ngõ nhỏ tay đấm chân đá quá, nhưng hắn chưa từng có một lần như thế sợ hãi, phảng phất ngay sau đó, hắn liền sẽ mất đi sở hữu.

Tay chân đều ở lạnh cả người run rẩy, hắn nhìn chằm chằm lòng bàn tay sền sệt huyết, cùng đầu vai nam nhân hư bạch khuôn mặt, hô hấp đều thả chậm vài chụp.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở giường bệnh biên ghế, không hề chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm trên giường bệnh suy yếu trở nên trắng, thanh tuấn không giảm khuôn mặt.

6 năm, đây là hắn lần đầu tiên có không ổn định, không thể thao túng cảm xúc.

Mà 6 năm trước, hắn có rất nhiều thứ cảm xúc mất khống chế, hưng phấn, ghen ghét, sợ hãi, bất an, đều là bởi vì hắn —— Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi cúi đầu, hắn biết, chính mình cả đời này đều trốn không thoát.

  
Hắn nghe được trong không khí hỗn tạp rất nhỏ tiếng hít thở, mở mắt ra, Lưu hạo nhiên nằm ở trên giường bệnh đối với hắn khẽ cười.

Khi nào tỉnh lại?

Ngô Lỗi có loại bị người nhìn trộm bí mật quẫn bách, hắn sắc mặt hơi xấu hổ tránh đi tầm mắt, đứng dậy cho hắn đổ ly nước ấm.

“Ngươi ngày mai rời khỏi đi, trạng huống thân thể của ngươi không thích hợp lên không.”

Hắn nói lời này khi sắc mặt bình tĩnh, không nhanh không chậm, trong giọng nói mang theo chút chắc chắn ý vị.

Nhưng những lời này hắn đã sớm từ trong căn cứ lần đầu tiên thấy Lưu hạo sau đó liền ở trong lòng lặp lại nói thượng mấy trăm lần.

Nếu không, hắn thanh âm nhất định là khẽ run.

Lưu hạo nhiên không có nửa phần kinh ngạc, hắn chỉ là nhẹ nhàng cười, ánh mặt trời lưu loát dừng ở hắn ngọn tóc, khắc ở hắn trong trẻo đôi mắt, lộng lẫy sáng lên.

“Mục đích của ngươi chính là cái này đi?”

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng giật giật, khóe mắt rũ xuống.

Lưu hạo nhiên, giống như cái gì đều biết.

Trước kia bọn họ làm ngồi cùng bàn khi, hắn bụng đói kêu vang đến trường học, Lưu hạo nhiên luôn là đem hắn nhiệt sữa bò cùng một nửa bánh mì cho hắn.

Hắn liếc mắt một cái liền biết hắn lại đói bụng không ăn cơm sáng.

Nhưng hắn biết, lại trước nay không rõ nói, tựa như sau giờ ngọ dương quang, ấm áp không chước người.

Lúc này, đối mặt Lưu hạo nhiên sắc bén chọc thủng, Ngô Lỗi đừng quá mặt, im miệng không nói không nói.

“Ta rõ ràng hẳn là hận ngươi.”

“Nhưng mỗi lần vừa thấy đến ngươi, lòng ta hận ý liền ít đi một phân, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại có không tha.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nói, hắn thanh âm làm Ngô Lỗi vành mắt đỏ hồng.

Lúc này, sở trường đi đến.

Hắn là cái qua tuổi nửa trăm nhưng vẫn tinh thần quắc thước nam nhân.

Hắn tới an ủi Lưu hạo nhiên, sau đó nói xử lý thi thố, trước khi đi ý vị thâm trường nhìn hai người một vòng.

Cuối cùng hắn quét đứng ở một bên trầm khuôn mặt Ngô Lỗi nói: “Ngô quan chỉ huy, cùng ta tới một chuyến.”

Yên tĩnh trong văn phòng, bút máy khấu đánh mặt bàn, một tiếng một tiếng leng keng hữu lực.

“Đừng cho là ta nhìn không ra tâm tư của ngươi.”

“Ngươi còn không phải là tưởng lưu lại hắn.”

Ngô Lỗi sắc bén mặt mày nửa liễm, hắn bối tay không nói, ngón tay khấu khẩn ở lòng bàn tay vạch xuống một đường đạo ấn ngân.

Cô lập hắn, là vì làm hắn biết khó mà lui.

Sủng nịch hắn, là vì làm hắn gây thù chuốc oán suy sụp.

Mà hắn cuối cùng mục đích, chỉ có một, đó chính là Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ không bị lựa chọn.

Hắn so với ai khác đều hiểu biết bái a kế hoạch.

Đây là hắn tư tâm.

Ngô Lỗi lần đầu tiên cảm thấy sợ hãi, toàn bộ lồng ngực phập phồng, sắp thở không nổi.

“Chính là…… Hắn là xuất sắc nhất, cũng là nhất thích hợp, vô luận ngươi như thế nào làm, hắn đều là lần này kế hoạch tuyển định hàng thiên viên.”

Ngô Lỗi thần sắc rốt cuộc sụp đổ, hắn vành mắt ửng đỏ, ngẩng đầu lộ ra bất an cảm xúc.

Sở trường đứng dậy vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, lời nói thấm thía nói: “Hài tử, có chút người là chú định không thể lâu dài.”

Ngô Lỗi phảng phất ném sở hữu sức lực, một chút đổ xuống dưới, cuộn tròn thành một đoàn, đem chính mình vùi vào trong bóng tối.

Bái a kế hoạch đếm ngược 15 thiên

Phóng viên sẽ, đèn flash, chỉnh tề thâm lam chế phục, Ngô Lỗi giấu ở góc tường nhìn về phía trên đài ngồi một loạt người.

Hắn ánh mắt dời không ra, bên tai ồn ào náo động hắn nghe không được, chỉ nhìn đến kia trương kiên nghị, góc cạnh rõ ràng khuôn mặt.

So 17 tuổi khi muốn thành thục ổn trọng rất nhiều.

Nhưng giơ tay nhấc chân, vẫn là có thể nhìn đến lúc trước bóng dáng.

Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên hoài niệm khởi đã từng.

Hắn nghe được một cái phóng viên hỏi: “Nhiệm vụ lần này được xưng là nhất không có khả năng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, xin hỏi người nhà của ngươi sẽ lo lắng sao?”

Người nhà……

Ngô Lỗi trong đầu nhảy hiện ra cái kia mỏ nhọn má hầu nữ nhân.

Nàng móng tay rất dài, khảm tiến thịt sinh đau.

Nàng dùng sắc nhọn đến biến điệu thanh âm rống: “Ngươi cái tiểu tử thúi, ly ta nhi tử xa một chút!”

Hắn lau đi khóe miệng chảy ra huyết, cúi đầu nhìn nhìn chính mình.

Hắn thật sự thực dơ sao?

Ngày đó buổi tối, hắn ở trong phòng tắm phao suốt một giờ, làn da bị xoa đỏ lên nóng lên.

Hắn khiêng không được khóc.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn, hắn chịu quá nhiều ít ác ngôn ác ngữ, nhưng không có một lần, như vậy khó chịu, như là đem hắn trái tim sống sờ sờ từ trong thân thể moi ra tới ném xuống đất nghiền áp, dẫm một lần còn muốn lại dẫm một lần.

Ngoài cửa, mưa to tầm tã, tia chớp ẩn ẩn, sét đánh mà xuống, Lưu hạo nhiên dầm mưa ở dưới lầu kêu tên của hắn.

Thanh âm nghẹn ngào, dùng hết sở hữu sức lực.

Cuối cùng Lưu hạo nhiên quỳ xuống trước trên mặt đất.

Từ đầu đến cuối, hắn cũng chưa mở ra quá môn.

Ngô Lỗi không muốn lại hồi tưởng, lộ ra một cái chán ghét biểu tình hơi hơi lắc lắc đầu.

Hắn nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên thần sắc thản nhiên đối mặt phóng viên vấn đề, không vội không chậm, ngữ khí chắc chắn nói: “Ta tin tưởng người nhà sẽ vì chúng ta kiêu ngạo.”

Chính là, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi mộng tưởng không phải trở thành trên thế giới xuất sắc nhất vật lý học gia sao?

Vì cái gì, ngươi ở nhắc tới du hành vũ trụ viên khi, trên mặt là kiêu ngạo tự tin đạm cười.

Quá nhiều khó hiểu chi mê.

Bái a kế hoạch đếm ngược đệ 5 thiên

“Hôm nay chúng ta phải làm cái tâm lý đánh giá.”

To như vậy an tĩnh văn phòng, một trương tây bàn gỗ, một phen ghế dựa, lại không một vật.

Lưu hạo nhiên ăn mặc chỉnh tề chế phục ngồi ở ghế trên, hắn môi hơi nhấp, đôi tay quán bình đặt ở khúc khởi hai đầu gối thượng.

Hắn có chút khẩn trương, không ngọn nguồn.

“Xin hỏi ngươi vì cái gì sẽ lựa chọn làm một người du hành vũ trụ viên, là cái gì ảnh hưởng ngươi?”

Sau một lúc lâu yên tĩnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên sắc mặt trầm tĩnh, hắn há miệng thở dốc, thanh âm ở trong không gian quanh quẩn.

“Ta gặp một người ——”

Vị kia nhân viên công tác ánh mắt lướt qua hắn nhìn về phía phía sau, hơi hơi sửng sốt, đứng dậy cúi chào: “Trưởng quan!”

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu lại, nhìn đến đứng ở cửa kính khẩu chỗ Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi mất tự nhiên xua xua tay, thật sâu mà nhìn mắt Lưu hạo nhiên, đi xa.

Hắn thật sự rất muốn biết câu nói kế tiếp.

Người kia —— sẽ là hắn sao?

Bái a kế hoạch đếm ngược ngày hôm sau

Hôm nay, ba vị du hành vũ trụ viên nghỉ trở về cùng người nhà đoàn tụ, toàn bộ thao túng thất an tĩnh rất nhiều, trong không khí tràn ngập vi diệu khẩn trương hơi thở.

Ngô Lỗi cởi áo khoác, ôn nhu dương quang xuyên thấu qua song cửa sổ lưu loát ở hắn khuôn mặt thượng.

Giống như, hắn mặt mày.

Ngô Lỗi tưởng, tiếp theo hắn kéo bức màn, nằm ở trên sô pha khép lại đôi mắt.

  
Một bó hoa dại.

Lam màu trắng giáo phục.

Xuyên qua thật dài hành lang.

Hắn đi tới Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt.

Chính là, bọn họ không nghĩ tới, hoa dại ẩn dấu mấy chỉ lười biếng nghỉ ngơi ong mật.

Ong ong ong, đem bọn họ hoảng sợ.

Chung quanh người cười vang, bọn họ trốn tránh ong mật công kích, dùng giáo phục ngăn trở đơn bạc thân hình, hướng hành lang cuối chạy vội.

Ánh mặt trời, xuân phong, thanh xuân, ở bọn họ trên người làm càn phát tiết.

Hắn cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên mặt đỏ, tiếp theo lỗ tai cũng đỏ lên.

Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi, cũng đỏ mặt bàng.

Hắn kéo giáo phục, hình thành ngăn cách, thấu tiến lên, thanh thiển tương giao hô hấp, hắn nhẹ nhàng chạm chạm bờ môi của hắn.

Ngô Lỗi mở mắt ra, trong văn phòng hoàn toàn ám trầm xuống dưới, thật lớn dệt võng, hắn có chút mỏi mệt nhéo nhéo mi cốt.

Kéo hảo áo khoác khóa kéo, hắn xối ánh trăng ở Bắc Kinh ngang dọc đan xen đường phố du tẩu.

Bất tri bất giác, hắn đi tới Lưu hạo nhiên cư trú khu chung cư cũ.

Hắn nhìn sáng ngời ánh đèn cười khổ, là hắn chân nhớ kỹ cái này địa phương.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở ban công uống rượu.

Hắn ngẩng đầu, hắn đi xuống xem, hai người lại đối diện thượng, trung gian cách một vòng minh nguyệt.

Ngô Lỗi lần này không có chạy trối chết, hắn triều hắn hơi hơi gật gật đầu, miễn cưỡng lộ ra cái mỉm cười.

Cho dù, làm cái này mỉm cười khi, hắn yết hầu ở phát ngứa.

Lưu hạo nhiên gia thực sạch sẽ, bày biện có tự, sạch sẽ.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn đến trên bàn trà bày biện hơn mười chai bia, trên mặt đất còn có năm sáu cái bình không.

Lưu hạo nhiên uống lên đã bao lâu, hắn không biết.

Lưu hạo nhiên cho hắn đổ ly nước ấm, ngồi ở hắn đối diện, lại vặn ra một chai bia.

Ngô Lỗi ngăn lại hắn, lòng bàn tay dán lên hắn mu bàn tay.

Hai người đều là sửng sốt.

“Ngươi ngày mai liền phải xuất phát, vẫn là uống ít rượu.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu xem hắn, trong mắt cảm xúc cuồn cuộn.

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi sợ hãi sao?”

“Vì ta sợ hãi sao?” Hắn bổ sung.

Ngô Lỗi ngơ ngẩn xem hắn, ngay sau đó chậm rãi cúi thấp đầu xuống.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười nhạo một tiếng: “Ngươi thay đổi, ngươi trước kia cuồng vọng tự đại, nói cái gì đều dám nói, hiện tại, liền câu lời nói thật cũng không chịu nói.”

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng giống bị ngăn chặn, hắn cầm lấy một lọ lạnh lẽo bia vặn ra, giơ lên cằm lộc cộc lộc cộc tưới dạ dày.

Lần này, hắn dạ dày nóng lên, sông cuộn biển gầm.

Nguyên lai, bia cũng là có thể liệt.

Hai người một người nắm một chai bia lộc cộc đi xuống rót, một say phương hưu.

“Ngươi rời đi sau, ta như cũ mỗi ngày đi học vì thi đại học chuẩn bị, chính là ta mỗi ngày đều suy nghĩ, ngươi vì cái gì sẽ rời đi.”

“Sóng to gió lớn, ta đều có thể bồi ngươi khiêng, chính là ngươi —— ngươi vì cái gì phải rời khỏi?”

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi là người nhát gan sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên lại khóc lại cười, trong mắt có men say, hắn thất tha thất thểu đứng lên, cố ý vô tình ngã vào sô pha.

Ngô Lỗi tiếp được hắn, hai người ánh mắt mê ly chăm chú nhìn, không biết là ai trước động tâm, một tấc tấc tới gần, hô hấp đan xen tăng thêm.

Ngô Lỗi hối hận, hắn không nên tới.

Gặp được Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn tự khống chế lực một chạm vào hỏng mất.

Mép giường không có ấm áp thân thể, hắn sờ sờ nếp uốn chăn đơn, buồn bã thở dài.

Kim đồng hồ chỉ hướng về phía bốn điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên trở về căn cứ, vì xuất phát làm cuối cùng kiểm tra.

Hắn tay sờ soạng tới rồi một quả ánh huỳnh quang y khấu, ở gối đầu hạ, còn xuyến hồng anh.

“Uy, Ngô Lỗi, ngươi đừng xằng bậy.”

6 năm trước giữa hè, tan học sau tắt đèn phòng học đen nhánh đến thấy không rõ năm ngón tay.

Nhưng Ngô Lỗi không chút nào cố sức đem Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy đến bàn thượng.

Hắn sinh khí, hắn nhìn đến cách vách ban hoa cấp Lưu hạo nhiên tặng một hộp chocolate.

Mà Lưu hạo nhiên thế nhưng tiếp nhận rồi, còn triều cái kia nữ sinh ôn hòa cười.

“Ngô Lỗi, đây là phòng học.” Lưu hạo nhiên cố tình hạ giọng, sợ hãi bị đêm tối nghe thấy.

Ngô Lỗi cúi xuống thân, cởi bỏ hắn màu trắng áo sơmi y khấu, lộ ra trắng nõn làn da.

Hắn ánh mắt trầm trầm, cúi người dán làn da nhẹ nhàng hôn.

“Ngươi làm sao vậy?” Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm ở bên tai vang lên, ôn nhu như là rừng rậm chỗ sâu trong tinh linh ngâm nga.

Ngô Lỗi cắn lỗ tai hắn nói: “Ngày mai, ngươi muốn đưa ta một hộp chocolate.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đầu tiên là sửng sốt, tiếp theo không nhịn được mà bật cười, tiếng cười càng ngày càng vang.

“Nguyên lai —— nguyên lai, ngươi là bởi vì việc này a, ha ha ——”

“Nàng là ta biểu muội lạp. Kia hộp chocolate là cô mẫu thác nàng cho ta.”

Hắn ôn nhu lại kiên nhẫn giải thích, Ngô Lỗi khí mặt đỏ, lại cắn hạ hắn cổ ngạnh.

“Tê ——” Lưu hạo nhiên hít hà một hơi, “Hảo hảo, ta ngày mai cho ngươi mang hai hộp, ngươi đừng nóng giận.”

Ngô Lỗi về đến nhà sau, phát hiện chính mình áo sơmi đệ nhất viên nút thắt không thấy.

Rõ ràng ở phòng học cởi quần áo khi còn có.

Hắn nhớ tới, trong trường học có cái truyền thuyết.

Nghe nói bắt được thích người áo sơmi đệ nhất viên y khấu xuyến thượng hồng anh đặt ở gối đầu hạ là có thể vĩnh viễn ở bên nhau.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn y khấu mỉm cười, cười cười vành mắt đỏ, rốt cuộc cười không nổi.

Bái a kế hoạch đếm ngược đệ 0 thiên

Rạng sáng bốn điểm, bong bóng cá hiện bạch, Ngô Lỗi xuống giường mặc vào áo khoác, đem xuyến hồng anh y khấu nắm ở lòng bàn tay.

Thao túng trong phòng, hết thảy chuẩn bị ổn thoả, cao lớn phóng ra tháp giá, vây quanh màu trắng ngà to lớn tên lửa vận chuyển, chót vót ở phóng ra trong sân.

Hắn đứng ở tham khống trước đài, cách thật lớn màn hình, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên thay trầm trọng du hành vũ trụ viên phục đứng ở bên trái, thần sắc túc mục, lưng như cũ đĩnh đến thẳng tắp.

Hắn xuyên thấu qua màn hình nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đi vào hỏa tiễn cửa hầm, siết chặt trong tay hồng anh, y khấu hình cung khảm vào tay lòng bàn tay lưu lại thật mạnh một đạo dấu vết.

Nhưng hắn hoàn toàn không màng.

  
“Quan chỉ huy, mặt đất nhân viên công tác nhất định bị ổn thoả.”

Ngô Lỗi ừ một tiếng, ngẩng đầu nhìn màn hình, nhìn chăm chú điện tử chung thời gian chỉ thị.

Các thao tác tay ở hắn bên cạnh báo cáo mỗi cái tự: “Mười phút chuẩn bị!”

Hắn hô hấp biến trọng chút, bàn tay khẽ nhếch, thấm ra mồ hôi lạnh.

“Năm phút đồng hồ chuẩn bị!”

“Một phút đồng hồ chuẩn bị!”

“Mười chín tám bảy sáu năm bốn tam ——”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn chăm chú điện tử bình, hơi hơi hít sâu một hơi, giơ tay hạ lệnh ấn hạ công tắc.

“Đốt lửa!”

Ầm ầm ầm minh thanh, trời long đất nở, thật lớn hỏa tiễn đột ngột từ mặt đất mọc lên, từ từ bay lên, thẳng thượng trời cao.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn đến điện tử bình, Lưu hạo nhiên nhắm hai mắt lại, hắn khuôn mặt đang rung động, bên tai là thao tác tay báo cáo.

“Cất cánh thời gian T linh 22 khi 30 phân 31 giây 409 hào giây.”

“Trình tự chuyển biến.”

“Quang học radar theo dõi bình thường”

“Đo cự ly xa tín hiệu bình thường”

“Phi hành bình thường”

Ngô Lỗi hơi hơi nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Điện tử màn hình bỗng nhiên sóng gợn nhảy lên, bóng người mơ hồ.

“Tín hiệu không ổn định, tùy thời mất đi liên hệ ——”

“Tín hiệu không ổn định, tùy thời mất đi liên hệ ——”

“Tín hiệu gián đoạn —— tín hiệu gián đoạn ——”

Ngắn ngủn vài giây, thao túng thất lâm vào chết giống nhau yên lặng.

Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống thân, cuộn tròn thành một đoàn, trước mắt mơ hồ thành một mảnh.

Đôi mắt là nhiệt, mu bàn tay là nhiệt, hắn hai vai run rẩy, không thể ngăn chặn, nhỏ giọng khóc nức nở biến thành làm càn gào khóc.

Ngươi biết không?

Khi ta lần đầu tiên thông qua Hello kính viễn vọng thấy được năm ánh sáng ở ngoài nhất lượng kia viên sao trời, ta hứa nguyện, làm Lưu hạo nhiên cả đời bình an hỉ nhạc.

Mà ta chỉ cần tái kiến hắn liếc mắt một cái thì tốt rồi.

Mà hiện tại rất nhiều năm sau, ta rốt cuộc tìm được rồi hắn.

Chính là, ta còn không có cầm hắn, liền hoàn toàn mất đi hắn.

  
Một đêm kia, hắn giao cho Lưu hạo nhiên một chuỗi chìa khóa còn có một đạo thông quan chứng.

Mông lung ánh đèn chiếu sáng hai người đen nhánh đuôi lông mày.

Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ cười cười, hắn nói: “Ngô Lỗi, ngươi đây là làm ta trốn chạy.”

Chìa khóa có thể cởi bỏ hắn cần cổ con số máy theo dõi.

Thông quan chứng có thể làm hắn chạy trốn tới chân trời góc biển, sẽ không đã chịu tinh tế hội nghị truy cứu trừng phạt.

Chính là —— hắn đào tẩu, Ngô Lỗi làm sao bây giờ.

Ngô Lỗi thanh âm có chút nghẹn ngào: “Ta không nghĩ làm ngươi chết.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bình tĩnh xem hắn, duỗi tay đem hắn hoàn tiến trong lòng ngực, cằm gác ở hắn cổ, mềm mại đầu tóc cọ hắn da thịt.

Thật sâu hít vào một hơi, lại nhẹ nhàng phun ra.

Da thịt một tầng rùng mình.

“Ngô Lỗi, đây là một kiện ta cần thiết hoàn thành sự, ta nhất định sẽ trở về.”

“Ngươi chờ ta trở lại.”

“Chờ ta trở lại.” Hắn thanh âm thấp chút, Ngô Lỗi giơ tay xoa xoa đôi mắt.

  
Chính là Ngô Lỗi còn nghe được một khác câu nói.

Hắn làm bộ ngủ say, cảm thấy sườn mặt rơi xuống nhẹ nhàng một hôn.

“Ta cũng không biết, có hay không phần thắng.”

Trầm mặc vài phút ——

“Nếu ta không có trở về, ngươi liền đã quên ta hảo hảo sinh hoạt.”

Rạng sáng hai giờ rưỡi, hắn nhận được sở trường điện thoại.

“Ta biết ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì, kia đoạn ghi âm ta đã phát tới rồi ngươi hòm thư.”

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng lộp bộp một tiếng, mở ra di động hòm thư, quả nhiên thu được một phong bưu kiện.

Hắn run rẩy ngón tay click mở cái kia mp3 văn kiện.

Quen thuộc lại ôn nhu thanh âm ở bên tai vang lên, làm hắn đỏ vành mắt.

  
“Ta đã từng gặp một người, hắn thực kiêu ngạo, cuồng vọng tự đại, là lão sư trong mắt cái đinh. Nhưng là ta phát hiện, hắn chỉ là một cái mẫn cảm lại quật cường người.”

“Hắn sống giống phong giống nhau tự do, ta thực hâm mộ hắn.”

“Hắn nói cho ta, hắn muốn trở thành một người du hành vũ trụ viên, bởi vì hắn gia gia chính là du hành vũ trụ viên, hắn tưởng bay đến ngoài không gian, nhìn xem toàn bộ vũ trụ biển sao trời mênh mông.”

“2013 năm, trong trường học có hàng không trường học tới chiêu sinh, hắn thực hưng phấn, lưu đến tốc hành, ta cũng chưa ngăn lại hắn, hắn liền chạy.”

“Sau lại ngày đó, hắn liền rốt cuộc không trở về.”

“Ta nghe được hắn chỗ ở, đi tìm hắn.”

“Hắn quỳ trên mặt đất, dùng tuyệt vọng ánh mắt nhìn ta, hỏi ta, vì cái gì hắn sẽ đến u thất sợ hãi chứng.”

“Hắn vĩnh viễn phi không đứng dậy.”

“Ta tưởng…… Đem toàn bộ vũ trụ sao trời đều đưa cho hắn.”

“Hắn giống như trước nay cũng không biết, ta có bao nhiêu thích hắn.”

Đột nhiên im bặt.

Hắc ám phòng lại lâm vào trầm tĩnh.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, hắn đầu óc nóng lên, trong lồng ngực có nhiệt khí ở quay cuồng.

Đần độn hắn bị người đỡ lên.

“Trưởng quan, đừng khóc, bọn họ còn hảo, ngươi xem!”

Hắn theo ngón tay phương hướng xem qua đi, điện tử màn hình, Lưu hạo nhiên chính triều hắn so ngón tay cái nhếch môi mỉm cười.

Chung quanh là tiếng hoan hô, lên không kế hoạch thuận lợi tiến hành, ba gã du hành vũ trụ viên bình yên vô sự.

“Ngô Lỗi, ta phải đệ nhất, ngươi như thế nào không khen khen ta?”

Sân thể dục thượng, là vừa kết thúc tám trăm dặm nam tử thi chạy.

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng khăn lông trắng xoa cái trán mồ hôi nóng, trong giọng nói có chút ủy khuất.

Ngô Lỗi ăn mặc bạch ngắn tay ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở nóng bỏng nhựa đường mặt đường thượng, có chút không biết làm sao.

Hắn xa cách đám người lâu rồi, thường xuyên du tẩu ở trong bóng tối.

Mà Lưu hạo nhiên, này duy nhất một bó ánh mặt trời chiếu vào khi.

Hắn trừ bỏ vui sướng, còn có sợ hãi.

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay xoa xoa hắn lông xù xù tóc ngắn, nhếch môi cười nói: “Kia về sau, ta thắng lợi, ngươi nhớ rõ phải đối ta so cái ngón tay cái, ta sẽ thực vui vẻ.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn điện tử màn hình cười đến sáng lạn ôn nhu khuôn mặt, lau đem nước mắt hỗn nước mũi, nâng lên cánh tay, run rẩy hướng tới hắn so cái ngón tay cái.

Hắn may mắn, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn không tới hắn hiện tại bộ dáng.

Quá chật vật, quá tính trẻ con.

Hỏa tiễn khoang, Lưu hạo nhiên thật sâu thở hắt ra, quá oi bức, hắn hô hấp đều mất đi tiết tấu, có chút hỗn loạn.

Hắn mở ra bàn tay, lòng bàn tay nằm một khối nạm vàng hùng ưng giương cánh huy chương, ở chân không hoàn cảnh hạ chậm rãi trôi nổi.

Ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng, chuyện xưa có một cái khác phiên bản.

Rất nhiều người đều cho rằng, là lưu manh Ngô Lỗi dây dưa thượng hắn.

Chính là, Lưu hạo nhiên lại biết, sớm tại thật lâu trước kia, hắn liền thích Ngô Lỗi.

Mùa hè, không có phong, chỉ có nóng rực ánh nắng.

Hắn cưỡi xe đạp, mướt mồ hôi thấu bối, hơi hơi nheo lại đôi mắt, nhìn đến ngồi ở đầu tường phát ngốc Ngô Lỗi.

Hắn đôi mắt lại viên lại lượng, mảnh dài lông mi run rẩy.

Rũ xuống, hắn tim đập lỡ một nhịp.

Giơ lên, hắn tim đập nhanh một phách.

Hắn hỏi thăm hắn tin tức.

Tên họ Ngô Lỗi, nhất ban.

Thành tích kém, gây chuyện thị phi, là cái hư tiểu hài tử.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng cười.

Thích một người, sở hữu khuyết điểm đều biến thành đáng yêu chỗ.

Dài dòng yêu thầm, ngang qua suốt một năm, xuân hạ thu đông.

Hắn lơ đãng, lại cố tình làm Ngô Lỗi nhớ kỹ hắn.

Cao tam, hắn ở văn phòng phê chữa bài thi, nghe được nhất ban chủ nhiệm lớp nhắc tới tên của hắn.

Ăn chơi trác táng, kẻ điên, cà lơ phất phơ, ăn không ngồi rồi.

Đều là bám vào hắn trên người nhãn.

Lưu hạo nhiên yên lặng nghe, cho dù là đề cập một chút, hắn sở không biết sự, hắn đều cảm thấy vui sướng.

Thẳng đến hắn nghe thấy chủ nhiệm lớp nói: “Ta thật sự không nghĩ muốn cái này học sinh, quá làm người đau đầu.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay hồng bút dừng lại, hắn làm cái lớn mật quyết định.

Là cái sứt sẹo lý do.

“Ngô Lỗi cha mẹ vừa vặn cùng ta ba mẹ nhận thức, cũng công đạo quá ta làm ta phụ đạo hắn giúp giúp hắn.”

Cái này lý do sơ hở chồng chất, bởi vì không bao lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lúc vô tình liền phát hiện, Ngô Lỗi cha mẹ ở hắn 8 tuổi khi liền trụy thân máy vong.

Nhưng là, cái này phỏng tay khoai lang, có người tiếp không thể tốt hơn.

Ba ngày sau, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi cặp sách liền ở hắn bên cạnh trên mặt bàn.

Màu trắng cặp sách mặt dùng các màu màu nước nét bút lung tung rối loạn, đều là hắn kiệt tác.

Ngô Lỗi cắm túi quần lắc qua lắc lại đi vào phòng học, chọc không ít đồng học chú ý.

Càng có rất nhiều, kính nhi viễn chi.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi rũ xuống đôi mắt chợt lóe mà qua bi thương.

Quật cường lại mẫn cảm tiểu hài tử.

Hắn cúi đầu bất động thanh sắc mỉm cười.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn đến ngồi ở cuối cùng một loạt hắn lập tức đem đôi tay từ túi quần lấy ra thuận dán ở y sách, vâng vâng dạ dạ đi qua đi ngồi ở hắn bên cạnh.

Hai người thật lâu không nói chuyện.

Một cái ra vẻ cao ngạo, một cái thẹn thùng khiếp đảm.

Cuối cùng, Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được, thấu đi lên, hỏi: “Hạo nhiên, ngươi về sau muốn làm cái gì a?”

Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt bình tĩnh không gợn sóng, chỉ là ngẩng đầu xem hắn, kéo thật dài âm: “Đại khái là đương cái xuất sắc vật lý học gia đi.”

Ngô Lỗi tức khắc rũ xuống đầu, như là mất mát thần thương tiểu cẩu.

“Nga, thật hâm mộ.”

Hắn duỗi tay xoa xoa hắn lông xù xù đầu.

“Vậy nỗ lực đuổi theo ta đi.”

Ngô Lỗi là cái màu da trắng nõn xinh đẹp tiểu hài tử, mặt đỏ lên, liền phá lệ rõ ràng.

Lưu hạo nhiên biết, hắn bày mưu lập kế lâu như vậy, rốt cuộc thành công.

Ngô Lỗi biến mất đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa.

Ai cũng không biết hắn rơi xuống.

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, một người là như thế nào như vậy hoàn toàn biến mất, như là chưa từng có tồn tại quá.

Lưu hạo nhiên sinh hoạt như cũ theo khuôn phép cũ quá, nhưng hắn không chuẩn người khác chạm vào bên cạnh hắn chỗ ngồi.

Học sinh xuất sắc có đặc quyền, huống chi là Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy cao đẳng sinh.

Hắn bên cạnh chỗ ngồi không suốt một năm.

Có cái nam sinh cố ý khiêu khích, đem sữa bò hắt ở cái kia chỗ ngồi bàn học thượng.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn đánh vào phòng y tế.

Mọi người mới phát hiện, luôn luôn dịu ngoan ánh mặt trời Lưu hạo nhiên, còn có như vậy thô bạo một mặt.

Sau lại thi đại học xong, hắn nghĩa vô phản cố điền hàng không trường học, trải qua sàng chọn tiến vào tinh tế hội nghị căn cứ.

Hắn tưởng, hoàn thành Ngô Lỗi tâm nguyện.

Cho dù —— hắn phản bội hắn.

Nhưng những cái đó hận, ngược lại sử ái càng khắc sâu.

“Ta tưởng đem…… Toàn bộ vũ trụ sao trời đều đưa cho hắn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay cầm phiêu phù ở đỉnh đầu huy chương.

“Ngô Lỗi…… Ta rốt cuộc làm được.”

Bái a kế hoạch thuận lợi tiến hành, ba gã du hành vũ trụ viên đổ bộ hành tinh, cũng khai triển dò xét.

Ngô Lỗi mấy đêm chưa ngủ, bị sở trường thúc giục trở về nghỉ ngơi nửa ngày.

Một giấc ngủ dậy, hắn mở ra cửa phòng, phát hiện một cái nặc danh chuyển phát nhanh.

Hắn mở ra chuyển phát nhanh hộp.

Một trương đầy trời đầy sao ảnh chụp.

Kia biệt nữu chụp ảnh góc độ, vừa thấy chính là Lưu hạo nhiên bút tích.

Hắn nhịn không được cười, phiên đến mặt trái, một hàng tuyển tú chữ viết.

“Chờ ta trở lại.”

Lòng bàn tay vuốt ve hong gió mặt chữ.

“Ta chờ ngươi cả đời.”

Ta Lưu hạo nhiên tiên sinh, ta nguyện vì ngươi cúi đầu xưng thần.

Trứng màu tag Weibo: Khát vọng tóc

Dưới là người nhà trò chuyện thời gian

Lưu hạo nhiên: Đá chồng chất chờ ta trở lại

Ngô Lỗi: Ngươi mới đi lên hai ngày

‍ps trong video tư liệu sống quá ít mà lòng ta chuyện xưa chỉ có dùng văn tự tới tuyên bố

Ở một cái khác song song thời không ngay cả tác giả ta đều không thể kết luận

Sáu nguyên cùng tam thạch kết cục cuối cùng nhưng bọn hắn linh hồn vĩnh viễn ở bên nhau.

Bộ phận tư liệu sống đến từ chính 《 an đức trò chơi 》

● hạo lỗi


	18. Chuối tây vũ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youarevering

【 trần viêm tinh 】 chuối tây vũ ( pwp )  
3p, song tính, chịu là tiêu viêm.

  
Hoàng / sắc / phế / liêu. Tự tiêu khiển. Bình luận thấy.

  
——

  
Chuối tây vũ

  
Tiêu bình tinh lên lầu thời điểm mặt trời chói chang chính thịnh, đình viện xanh biếc chuối tây diệp bị phơi đến buồn bã ỉu xìu. Hắn đẩy cửa ra, trước mắt tình cảnh, lại như sét đánh giữa trời quang đem hắn chấn tại chỗ.

  
Ngày ấy khi đó kia phiến môn, đem hắn cùng kết bái hai vị huynh đệ, Lữ về trần cùng tiêu viêm, mặt ngoài huynh hữu đệ cung kỳ thật ám lưu dũng động ba người hành, hoàn toàn biến thành một loại khác hình thức “Ba người hành”.

  
Bọn họ trộm lẻn vào sao băng các, ý đồ lấy về tiêu viêm nhẫn, chưa từng tưởng, cái kia cùng bọn họ kỳ hảo sao băng các đệ tử, lại là Hàn phong kia cáo già thiết hạ kế phản gián. Ba người hốt hoảng chạy thoát khi, tiêu viêm trúng tên bắn lén.

  
Hắn nói hắn muốn vận khí điều tức, làm Lữ về trần vì hắn hộ pháp. Cũng dặn dò tiêu bình tinh, không được làm bất luận kẻ nào quấy rầy, không có tiếp đón trước, hắn cũng không cho tiến vào.

  
Tiêu bình tinh chỉ nhớ nửa câu đầu, lại không đem nửa câu sau đương hồi sự. Hắn mua tốt nhất thuốc dán, trở về khách điếm liền hướng tiêu viêm trong phòng đưa đi.

  
Hảo xảo bất xảo, hai người bọn họ hấp tấp gian đã quên đóng cửa. Tiêu bình tinh đẩy cửa mà nhập, liền thấy như vậy quang cảnh.

Hảo xảo bất xảo, hai người bọn họ hấp tấp gian đã quên đóng cửa. Tiêu bình ở đẩy cửa mà nhập, liền thấy như vậy quang cảnh.  
Lữ về trần áo mũ chỉnh tề mà ngồi ở trên giường, quần nửa, mà tiêu viêm giống như lớn lên ở hắn trên đùi. Hắn hảo nhị ca tiêu viêm, bám vào Lữ về trần bả vai, một cặp chân dài khúc khởi khóa Lữ về trần eo nhỏ, thượng thân quần áo bị xé rách đến dam dưỡng bất kham. Cổ, ngực, mỡ dê bạch ngọc trên da thịt linh tinh bố đỏ tươi dấu hôn, giống trên nền tuyết rơi xuống hoa mai.

  
Tiêu bình tinh một đôi tuệ nhãn xem đến rõ ràng, cẩm lụa chồng chất chỗ, bọn họ nơi riêng tư gắt gao hợp ở bên nhau. Hắn cảm thấy huyệt Thái Dương ẩn ẩn làm đau. Lữ về trần cõng đối hắn, nhìn không thấy mặt, nhưng tiêu viêm trên mặt vi biểu tình hắn xem đến rõ ràng. Tiêu viêm thoạt nhìn vui sướng thật sự, sắc mặt triều hồng, giống tháng năm hải đường, bị nước mưa trơn bóng, mặt hồng hào mềm.

  
Người xem huyết mạch sôi sục.

Tiêu bình tinh hít sâu một hơi, nỗ lực làm chính mình bình tĩnh trở lại.  
“Nhị ca nói muốn đại ca hỗ trợ giải độc, nguyên lai là như vậy cái giải pháp. Là bình chuẩn kiến thức hạn hẹp, kiến thức thiển cận. Bất quá này nhị ca một xưng, có phải hay không còn phải đổi thành đại tẩu?”

Hắn cười như không cười, tựa giận phi giận, một đôi mắt lạnh như băng mà nhìn chằm chằm mỹ dung trướng.  
Tiêu viêm trước nhìn đến bình tinh, chính là hắn chính trực tình triều lãng tiêm, hảo nửa thiên tài đem lý trí lôi kéo trở về, hắn giọng nói làm được bốc khói, mở miệng sa ách.  
“Không phải ngươi tưởng như vậy, bình ở, ta......... Ân......” Hắn nỗ lực khấu hạ bật thốt lên dục ra câu kia ngọt nị rên rỉ, ngón tay kéo dài chiêu hạ Lữ về trần vai sườn xương sụn.

Lữ về trần nâng tiêu viêm hai tay chậm rãi xoay người lại, hắn dương vật còn chặt chẽ khảm ở tiêu viêm tràng đạo, chôn đến sâu đậm. Hắn nhìn bình liếc mắt một cái, đôi mắt trầm hắc như mực.

“Bình chuẩn. Chúng ta cho ngươi để lại vị trí.” Hắn từ từ đem dương cụ từ tiêu viêm hậu huyệt rút ra, sền sệt ái dịch chảy hắn liếc mắt một cái. Hắn đem mềm như bông tiêu viêm ôm vào trong lòng ngực, bóng loáng sống lưng dán lên ngực thang, mà chính diện môn đình mở rộng ra mà hướng tới bình.  
Lữ về trần tay đẩy ra tiêu viêm phát trướng long căn, đến đáy chậu trước mềm nhẹ chậm vỗ. Tiêu bình ở đi phía trước nửa thước tập trung nhìn vào, quả thực không thể tin được hai mắt của mình.

Tiêu viêm thế nhưng dài quá nữ nhân âm hộ!

Hắn giật mình đến cằm mau đến rớt đến trên mặt đất đi. Mà Lữ về trần chỉ là đạm nhiên tự nhiên mà đẩy ra kia hai cánh đầy đặn môi âm hộ, đi vào tiêu viêm hoa huyệt khẩu, nhẹ ấn nếp uốn.  
Tiêu viêm ở Lữ về trần trong lòng ngực bỗng nhiên giãy giụa lên.  
“A Tô lặc! Ngươi......”  
Lữ về trần cánh tay đem trong lòng ngực người trói buộc đến càng khẩn, hắn có thể cảm nhận được đối phương trên mặt mạo hiểm nhiệt khí sắp đem tóc của hắn hoả táng. Hắn hàm chứa tiêu viêm vành tai trấn an, ngón trỏ cắm vào hoa huyệt. Tiêu viêm nữ phùng lại làm lại sáp, bạch bạch nộn nộn, nhưng chỉ có Lữ về trần mới biết nói, long căn thao đi vào, sẽ là như thế nào diễm dâm chi cảnh.  
Lữ về trần ngón trỏ ở tiêu viêm huyệt đạo từ từ thăm tiến, thỉnh thoảng khuất khởi đốt ngón tay đảo quanh, tiêu viêm chịu đựng không được như vậy kích thích, hợp lại chân đem Lữ về trần cánh tay chặt chẽ kẹp tiến bàng gian, đầu gối mất tự nhiên mà cho nhau tặng  
Ma.  
Lữ về trần ngẩng đầu nhìn tiêu yên ổn mắt, người sau hiểu ý. Hắn bất đắc dĩ cười nhạo, tâm tình hãy còn là phức tạp.  
“Ai nha, ta hảo đại ca, nguyên lai ẩn dấu tốt như vậy bảo bối, hiện tại mới bỏ được cùng đệ đệ chia sẻ.”  
Hắn đi đến mép giường, làm khai tiêu viêm khép lại hai chân, đem kia nơi riêng tư thi chi cảnh thu hết đáy mắt, sau đó theo Lữ về trần chỉ dẫn, cũng duỗi căn đầu ngón tay đi vào. Tiêu viêm một tiếng hô nhỏ, ngẩng đầu trừng mắt tiêu bình tộc, mắt đuôi phiếm hồng làm như thẹn thùng.  
Hoa huyệt bị căng đến càng khai, tiêu bình tinh có thể cảm nhận được nhục đạo trơn trượt mật dịch. Hắn cùng Lữ về trần ngón tay bị tiêu viêm gắt gao cắn hợp ở một khởi, lại các thác ranh giới, lẫn nhau không nhiễu.  
Tiêu bình ở cúi người hôn một cái tiêu viêm môi, mở miệng nói mang lên điểm ủy khuất, ánh mắt nổi lên âm hối tình dục.  
“Nhị ca, ta xem ngươi mới vừa rồi ở đại ca trên người vui sướng vô cùng. Hiện tại lại như vậy nhìn ta, ta cần phải bị thương.”  
Vũ là không biết khi nào hạ lên, đánh vào chuối tây diệp thượng, lại tích táp, rũ diệt hòn đá thượng rêu xanh.  
Môn đã bị khóa trái, cửa sổ cũng nhốt lại. Tiêu viêm thượng thân nằm ở Lữ về trần trong lòng ngực, trước ngực hai viên hồng quả bị thon dài hai tay xoa niết đến lại sưng lại ngạnh. Hắn hai chân tắc bị chia làm “Cung” tự hình, tiêu bình chuẩn đầu chôn ở hắn bắp đùi. Hắn hơi một hợp lại khẩn, liền có thể từ phần bên trong đùi thịt non chỗ cảm nhận được mềm mại mặc phát mao nhung chất  
Cảm.  
Tiêu bình tinh đôi tay đè nặng tiêu viêm đầu gối, hắn linh hoạt phấn lưỡi liếm  
Tiêu viêm hoa môi, chọc đến dưới thân người một trận run rẩy. Hắn lại lấy răng nanh tiêm đi hàm cắn kia sung huyết âm đậu, ác liệt mà ra bên ngoài hơi xả. Tiêu viêm sảng đến hạ thân một trận tê dại, cảm thấy chính mình phải bị đùa chết, không hề kết cấu mà hướng tiêu bình tinh trên người đoan đi. Tiêu bình tinh giam giữ hắn chân mắt cá hướng lên trên đẩy, phiếm phấn nơi riêng tư ở trước mặt hắn lộ càng khai.  
Tiêu bình tinh đi liếm láp kia ướt dầm dề hoa huyệt, mật dịch mới vừa bị hắn liếm tịnh, lại chảy ra rất nhiều. Tiêu bình đành phải không nề này phiền mà đi ngăn thủy, ái dịch lại tựa tiết hồng thao thao không nghỉ. Tiêu bình tinh ngẩng đầu xem tiêu viêm đỏ lên mặt, cười rộ lên.  
“Đại tẩu, ngươi hảo ngọt.”  
Hắn khóe miệng còn sống trong suốt, răng nanh tuyết trắng tỏa sáng, vô hại đến cực.  
Tiêu viêm thẹn quá thành giận, nắm tay ngưng khí nhắm thẳng tiêu bình tinh trên mặt ném tới, cánh tay huy đến một nửa, đấu khí lại bỗng nhiên ngưng tản ra tới. Hắn lập tức mất sở hữu sức lực, ngã tiến Lữ về trần trong lòng ngực. Nguyên nhân vô hắn, chỉ vì thông tuệ như bình khó gặp muốn bị đánh, đối với tiêu viêm hoa huyệt chợt một đêm, dẫn triều xuy. Kia kiều nộn mật hồ bắn ra đầm đìa nước sốt, bắn ướt giường chăn.  
Tiêu viêm đại não trống rỗng, hắn mộc mộc mà nhìn thêu uyên ương diễn thủy trướng đỉnh, ý thức còn chìm ở trong nước.  
Lữ về trần đem tiêu viêm bế lên tới quỳ, hai chân tách ra, dâm thủy dọc theo bắp đùi chảy xuống mĩ ngân. Tiêu bình quần cởi quần, dương vật sớm đã dâng trào đứng thẳng. Hắn quy đầu ở tiêu viêm hoa huyệt trước rất có nhẫn nại mà ma tặng, đôi mắt tìm tòi nghiên cứu mà nhìn về phía Lữ về trần.  
“Không lưu bên trong quá.” Lữ về trần nói.  
Tiêu bình tinh hiểu ý, đẩy ra kia kiều nộn cánh hoa, dương vật không phí cái gì sức lực liền trượt đi vào. Ướt nóng âm đạo nóng bỏng mà lôi cuốn long căn, tiêu bình ở sảng đến da đầu tê dại, nhịn không được đi tiêu viêm cánh môi mút hôn.  
Tiêu viêm ánh mắt phóng không, tựa hồ thần thức đã thoát ly thân thể, thẳng đến Lữ về trần ngón tay thăm tiến hắn hậu huyệt, mới chấn kinh phục hồi tinh thần lại.  
“A Tô lặc!” Hắn ẩn ẩn biết kế tiếp muốn phát sinh cái gì, lại lại không dám đi tưởng tượng. Hắn cảm thấy tiêu bình ở giống như xâm nhập lãnh địa lang, đem hắn từ ngoài vô trong, từ trong đến cốt ăn đến tra đều không dư thừa. Lữ về trần không giống nhau, Lữ về trần thời thời khắc khắc đều ôm chặt hắn, miễn cho hắn ngã vào mười tám tầng trong địa ngục đi.  
Nhưng hiện tại, Lữ về trần ngón tay ở hắn trơn trượt đường đi khai thác, muốn lại tục hai người bọn họ bị tiêu bình tinh đánh gãy ôn mộng. Hoặc là nói, hắn mời bình tộc cộng say này ôn nhu hương.  
Tiêu bình ở dương cụ đã vùi vào hoa huyệt chỗ sâu trong, Lữ về trần hung tiên vừa mới mới vừa xông vào ấm ướt tràng đạo, tiêu viêm liền cảm thấy tăng tới không được. Hắn phía dưới hai há mồm đều bị hắn âu yếm các nam nhân cấp lấp kín. Hắn sờ sờ bị thao đến cổ khởi bụng nhỏ, giống dây đằng giống nhau, hai tay phàn tiêu bình ở bả vai, Lữ về trần đỡ hắn eo. Hắn bị hai cái nam nhân kẹp ở bên trong, hoa lê một chi xuân mang vũ.  
Lữ về trần đã sớm ngạnh đến phát đau, đặc biệt là tiêu bình tinh đem tiêu viêm liếm đến kiều suyễn liên tục thời điểm. Nhưng hắn có thân là đại ca khí lượng, cũng phá lệ sẽ nhẫn.  
Hiện tại hai cái nam nhân đều đâm vào tiêu viêm trong cơ thể, bọn họ ở từng người huyệt, từ từ thọc vào rút ra lên. Tiêu viêm cảm giác chính mình bị điền đến mãn mãn đương đương, nõn nà da thịt thấm ra tầng ngọc lộ dường như mồ hôi mỏng. Cũng không biết nói là ai trước đem tiết tấu mang theo tới, hai cái nam nhân phát ngoan mà hướng đâm lên, quát tháo mà lộng mẫn cảm thịt non. Tiêu viêm nơi đó mặt là trời sinh vưu vật, không chỉ có đem côn thịt ăn chặt muốn chết, còn không muốn sống dường như hướng trong hút bọc.  
“Bình ở......... A Tô lặc.........” Tiêu viêm bị thao đến thần chí không rõ, hắn cảm giác chính mình giống cái bị ném vào nướng lò đồ chơi làm bằng đường, nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt là có thể chảy ra mềm sụp sụp, ướt nhẹp nước đường.  
Hắn khi thì cảm giác chính mình không ngừng bay lên, hắn cặp kia đấu khí hóa thành kim sắc cánh chim mang theo hắn bay lên tới, thân thể hắn trở nên uyển chuyển nhẹ nhàng mà thấu minh, hắn nằm ở đám mây; hắn khi thì cảm giác chính mình chìm hải, nước biển hôn dán hắn mỗi một tấc làn da, đem hắn nâng, lại làm hắn hạ trụy; hắn còn cảm giác chính mình ở núi lửa, liệt liệt hỏa diễm nóng bỏng mà bỏng cháy hắn thân thể, hắn hốc mắt phiếm hồng, khóc cái không ngừng.  
Hắn thời điểm cao trào, các nam nhân đều đem hắn ủng ở trong ngực. Hắn độc dịch phun mãn tiêu bình bụng nhỏ, làm dơ trân quý tơ lụa. Tiêu bình tộc cùng Lữ về trần đem dương vật rút ra tới, hơi lạnh tinh dịch bắn ở tiêu viêm giữa hai chân. Ba người đặc sệt quậy với nhau, tựa như bọn họ củ cát không rõ mệnh duyên.  
Tiêu bình tinh ra tới múc nước thời điểm, mưa đã tạnh. Chuối tây diệp bị nước mưa cọ rửa đến xanh biếc ướt át, chuối tây quả vươn kia căn thô dài viên hành không biết khi nào nở hoa, chọc đến tâm thần nhộn nhạo.


	19. Dưỡng hổ vì hoạn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youarevering

【 trần tiêu 】 dưỡng hổ vì hoạn  
Đến trễ Thất Tịch hạ văn. pwp. Cửu Châu bối cảnh. Bình luận thấy liên tiếp.

  
Xoát Weibo nhìn đến đại ca bị ám sát trọng sinh sau mất trí nhớ, nháy mắt bị giây. Khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn đại hình khuyển lại dính người lại nghe lời, vì thế liền có câu chuyện này.

  
Có lhr48 mỹ nhân hữu nghị khách mời.

  
——

  
Trọng sinh A Tô lặc mất trí nhớ.

  
Tiêu viêm tìm được hắn thời điểm, hắn đứng ở vũng máu, dưới chân thi hoành khắp nơi. Hắn huyền y thượng nhuộm đầy địch nhân máu tươi, phi đầu tán phát, tròng trắng mắt che kín dữ tợn hồng. Giống như người kia không phải mọi người biết rõ A Tô lặc, mà là lấy mạng ác quỷ, thị huyết Tu La.

  
Nhưng tiêu viêm cố tình từ cặp kia sợ hãi, căm hận, bạo nộ trong ánh mắt, thấy được như ấu thú bất lực.

  
Tiêu viêm triều hắn đi qua đi. A Tô lặc trong tay còn nắm chảy huyết đao, hắn bản năng thứ hướng tiêu viêm, lực lớn vô cùng. Chính là tiêu viêm không có trốn. Hắn tùy ý A Tô lặc đem bạc đao cắm vào hắn vai trái, máu tươi từ vết đao mịch mịch mà ra.

  
A Tô lặc sửng sốt. Hắn ở tiêu viêm trong ánh mắt không có bắt giữ đến chút nào địch ý, càng không có chút nào đề phòng. Ánh mắt kia quá thâm thúy quá nhiệt liệt, hắn giải đọc không ra. Chỉ có thể làm hắn ở trống rỗng trong não, nhớ tới mãn sơn khắp nơi nở khắp bò mà cúc trường hợp, kim hoàng, kiều nộn, nhìn thực ấm áp.

  
Sấn A Tô lặc thất thần, tiêu viêm tay mắt lanh lẹ mà đem đan dược nhét vào hắn trong miệng. A Tô lặc tạm thời mất đi ý thức, tiêu viêm vội tiến lên tiếp được cũng chặt chẽ ôm vào trong lòng ngực.

  
“Ta sẽ không lại làm ngươi có việc, A Tô lặc.”

  
Đương hắn thu được A Tô lặc bị ám sát tin tức khi cả người như trụy hầm băng, ra roi thúc ngựa chạy đến đế đô. Trong bất hạnh vạn hạnh, hắn không có vĩnh viễn mất đi hắn. Hắn mừng rỡ như điên, cũng nghiến răng nghiến lợi, càng nghĩ mà sợ không thôi. Hắn ôm chặt trong lòng ngực A Tô lặc, nhổ xuống cắm vào bả vai trường đao, mở ra chính mình kim xán lưu quang cánh chim.

  
A Tô lặc là ở khách điếm tỉnh lại, vừa mở mắt liền thấy một vị nam tử căng mặt canh giữ ở mép giường, hai hàng lông mày nhíu chặt, ngủ đến cũng không an ủi. A Tô lặc nhớ rõ hắn, là chính mình đao thọc vào bờ vai của hắn, hắn lại không phản kháng. A Tô lặc rồi lại không nhớ rõ hắn, hắn gọi là gì, cùng chính mình có gì quan hệ, đều không nhớ rõ. Nhưng là hắn sẽ không thương tổn chính mình. A Tô lặc phát ra từ đáy lòng mà như thế cho rằng.

  
Hắn nhìn chằm chằm kia trương tuổi trẻ anh tuấn khuôn mặt đoan trang hồi lâu, lại vẫn là gọi không ra nam tử tên, nhưng thật ra nam tử bỗng nhiên tỉnh, nồng đậm hàng mi dài run rẩy, giống con bướm chớp cánh. Bọn họ bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

  
“A Tô lặc.” Tiêu viêm kêu hắn.

  
“A…… Tô…… Lặc……” A Tô lặc biểu tình đình trệ, đi theo, chậm rãi lặp lại, sau đó dư vị lại niệm một lần, “A Tô lặc.”

  
“A Tô lặc.” Tiêu viêm chỉ chỉ hắn, sau đó chỉ chỉ chính mình, “Tiêu viêm.”

  
“Tiêu……” A Tô lặc ngóng nhìn hắn, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy đại não một trận đau nhức, hai tay ôm lấy đầu thống khổ mà súc lên.

  
Tiêu viêm chạy nhanh dắt quá hắn cổ tay, đem khởi mạch tới. Trong cơ thể không độc, nhưng có thứ gì khóa lại hắn ký ức. Không thể mạnh mẽ làm hắn nhớ tới, còn phải từ từ tới. Tiêu viêm hạ quyết tâm, bàn tay một chút lại một chút mà vuốt ve quá hắn bồng mềm tóc dài, ôn nhu trấn an.

  
“Không có việc gì, không có việc gì. A Tô lặc.”

  
Tiêu viêm lo lắng A Tô lặc lại chịu cái gì kích thích, đành phải bất kể sớm chiều mà bồi hắn, không cho bất luận kẻ nào tới gần. Mỗi ngày giúp hắn thay quần áo, rửa mặt, chải đầu, một đạo ăn cơm, càng muốn nắm hắn tay, lành nghề người thưa thớt hoàng hôn dọc theo đê tản bộ. Hắn cấp A Tô lặc thay đổi kiện sạch sẽ đại áo đen, cả người đều bị khóa lại bên trong, to rộng mũ duyên che đến liền mặt cũng thấy không rõ. Tiêu viêm thực vừa lòng, ít nhất, trước mặt, mấy ngày nay, A Tô lặc chỉ thuộc về chính mình một người.

  
Mất đi ký ức A Tô lặc nói rất ít. Mỗi ngày chỉ biết nhẹ nhàng thấp gọi, tiêu viêm, tiêu viêm. Chỉ cần không mất khống bạo tẩu, lại là tỉ trọng sinh thời còn muốn văn tĩnh thuận theo.

  
Này chỉ tiểu báo tử cũng quá hảo dưỡng. Tiêu viêm nắm A Tô lặc trong tay tâm cảm khái, giúp hắn tắm gội xong lúc sau liền kêu hắn đi ngủ, chính mình tắc tiến vào nạp giới lật xem điển tịch, tìm kiếm giúp A Tô lặc khôi phục ký ức biện pháp.

  
A Tô lặc gần đây càng ngày dán tiêu viêm. Hắn đi đến nơi nào, A Tô lặc đôi mắt liền đi theo nơi nào, nếu mỗi ngày trợn mắt không có thấy tiêu viêm, liền sẽ lâm vào kinh hoảng thất thố trạng thái. Tiêu viêm cả ngày trong đầu nghĩ phá giải phương pháp, cũng không nghĩ lại, chỉ cho là khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn biểu hiện. Hắn lại không rõ, A Tô lặc trong lòng, sớm đã đem hắn chiếm làm của riêng.

  
Một ngày, A Tô lặc đi theo tiêu viêm đến hiệu thuốc đi bắt dược, hắn an an tĩnh tĩnh mà đứng ở nơi đó, nhìn tiêu viêm cùng tiểu nhị nói chuyện, cảm thấy trong lòng giống như có bò mà cúc ở nở rộ.

  
Bỗng nhiên, hiệu thuốc trung đi vào một cái bọc áo bào trắng nam tử, thanh lãnh lại gầy ốm, hắn đi đến quầy biên, đem xếp thành một tiểu khối phương thuốc đưa cho tiểu nhị.

  
“Ấn cái này phương thuốc.” Hắn thanh âm hãy còn vì dễ nghe, chỉ là mất sức sống, nghe có chút lương bạc.

  
“Bạch long!?” A Tô lặc nghe thấy tiêu viêm kinh hỉ mà hô cái kia nam tử, nam tử đem tầm mắt chuyển qua tới, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, hiện ra vài phần đưa tình ôn nhu tới.

  
A Tô lặc buồn bực.

  
“Ngươi tay……” Tiêu viêm chú ý cái gì, duỗi tay bắt bạch long lộ ra quần áo kia một tiểu tiết thủ đoạn, quả nhiên, trắng nõn trên da thịt có một khối đáng sợ hồng sang, dò hỏi trung mang lên nôn nóng, “Làm sao vậy!”

  
A Tô lặc chán nản.

  
“Không có việc gì.” Bạch long bắt tay trừu trở về, khoanh tay tay áo đem hắn toàn bộ cánh tay một lần nữa che khuất, “Một ít tiểu vết sẹo mà thôi. Đừng lo lắng.”

  
Tiêu viêm từ trong lòng nhảy ra dược bình, dắt quá bạch long tay nhét vào hắn chưởng: “Một ngày đồ ba lần liền hảo, ngươi tay như vậy đẹp, nhưng đừng lưu sẹo.”

  
A Tô lặc đen mặt.

  
Bạch long nhìn chằm chằm hắn khuôn mặt, không nói, sau một lúc lâu nói ra câu thấp thấp “Đa tạ”.

  
Tiêu viêm hướng hắn tươi sáng cười.

  
Bị lượng ở một bên A Tô lặc cảm thấy sắp khống chế không được chính mình.

  
Hắn đi qua đi bắt tiêu viêm cổ tay, không khỏi phân trần đi ra ngoài. Tiêu viêm bị hắn túm đến một cái lảo đảo, vừa muốn nói gì, thấy kia trương so đáy nồi còn hắc mặt, sinh sôi nuốt trở vào, lung tung huy cái tay cùng còn ở hiệu thuốc bạch long nói xong lời từ biệt.

  
“A Tô lặc? A Tô lặc? A Tô lặc ngươi làm sao vậy.” Tiêu viêm quan tâm mà liên tục truy vấn.

  
A Tô lặc không đáp, liền lôi túm mà đem tiêu viêm dắt về phòng, phịch một tiếng đóng sầm cửa phòng.

Tiêu viêm trong lòng bồn chồn, chẳng lẽ A Tô lặc lại muốn mất khống chế tàn sát? Nhưng này lại nhìn không giống như là. Còn không có tới kịp hỏi ra đáp án, hắn đã bị A Tô lặc đè ở ván cửa thượng, ngăn chặn miệng. Dùng chính là tô lặc hắn chính mình đôi môi.  
Ân?! Tiêu viêm hoảng sợ mà trừng lớn hai mắt, đại não khoảnh khắc chỗ trống. A Tô lặc như tiểu thú gặm cắn hắn mỏng mà mềm môi dưới, mang theo tiết phẫn tàn nhẫn kính, rồi lại khống chế được lực độ không đến mức cắn xuất huyết.  
Tiêu viêm bị hắn hôn đến thiếu Oxy, theo bản năng dán lên hắn ngực tưởng đẩy ra.  
“A Tô lặc, ngươi bình tĩnh!”  
Sau đó hắn ngược lại bị ôm đến càng khẩn, tựa như hắn lần đầu tiên ôm lấy trọng sinh về sau A Tô lặc. Hắn cũng không biết A Tô lặc nơi nào tới kia sao mạnh mẽ, hắn bị A Tô lặc hoành eo bế lên, sau đó ném tới giường thượng.  
Hắn một chân dẫm lên A Tô lặc ngực, phòng ngừa đáng sợ sự tình tiếp tục phát sinh. Trọng sinh trước hắn cùng A Tô lặc là lưỡng tình tương duyệt, nhưng hiện tại này cái tình huống, tiêu viêm trong lòng không đế, có điểm không biết cuối cùng sống hay chết sợ hãi cảm.  
A Tô lặc ánh mắt trầm trầm, nắm lấy hắn mắt cá chân hướng trên vai đỏ lên, từ hắn giữa hai chân áp xuống thân mình đi, một phen xé mở tiêu viêm áo trên, cắn trụ một bên nhũ đậu dùng răng nanh tiêm cọ xát, mà một khác sườn tắc bị A Tô lặc niết ở đầu ngón tay, xoa bóp ấn tễ.  
“A Tô lặc, không cần......” Tiêu viêm cảm thấy trước mắt A Tô lặc giống là bị ma quỷ bám vào người giống nhau, trước kia, mượn hắn một trăm gan, A Tô lặc cũng không dám động hắn một ngón tay đầu —— nhiều lắm cũng liền ở hắn giả bộ ngủ thời điểm trộm thân một chút hắn gương mặt, kia tiểu tử nhưng nổi giận.  
Nhìn nay nhớ xưa không đương, A Tô lặc đã đem tiêu viêm quần lót xuống dưới, hắn lung tung xoa nắn một phen kia kích cỡ không nhỏ dương vật, nhiên sau đem ngón tay thăm về phía sau đình. Mà hắn mặt còn dán ở tiêu viêm ngực trước, ăn nãi mút vào bị hắn cắn đến lại hồng lại sưng đầu vú.  
“A Tô lặc......” Tiêu viêm ngón tay cắm vào hắn cái gáy phát gian, hạ thân khó nhịn mà lung lay một chút, cuối cùng từ bỏ giãy giụa. Chân dài câu ở A Tô lặc eo, thoải mái hào phóng cho hắn thao.  
“Tiêu viêm. Tiêu viêm.” A Tô lặc cấp khó dằn nổi mà kêu gọi hắn tên, ngón tay vòng quanh huyệt khẩu đảo quanh một vòng nhẹ ấn nếp uốn, sau đó bắt vào một ngón tay.  
“Tê.” Tiêu viêm nhíu nhíu mày, dương cụ dán hắn bụng nhỏ tặng tặng, mang theo nạp giới ngón giữa sờ sờ A Tô lặc đầu tóc, trấn an hắn, “......... Không đau, tiếp tục.”  
...... Từ từ, nạp giới. Tiêu viêm tức khắc cảm thấy một cái đầu hai cái đại, một phen kéo xuống nhẫn hướng giường ngoại hung hăng một ném. Nạp giới tạp thượng mặt tường, trên mặt đất lộc cộc lộc cộc lăn vài thước sau dừng lại.  
A Tô lặc đầu lại củng đi lên, ôn nhu mà thân hắn chóp mũi cùng miệng môi, hậu huyệt lại bấm tay trêu cợt thịt ruột. Tiêu viêm bị hắn kích thích đến thẳng hừ hừ, căm giận nhiên một ngụm cắn hắn đĩnh bạt mũi.  
WS  
A Tô lặc lại duỗi thân một ngón tay đi vào, hai ngón tay dán thành ruột tinh tế mạt bình nếp uốn. Tiêu viêm bị hắn trêu chọc đến chịu không nổi, vòng eo loạn vặn, chỉ ngóng trông hắn sớm một chút thao tiến vào sớm kết thúc loại này tra tấn.  
“Tiêu viêm.” A Tô lặc lại ra tiếng kêu hắn, hôn môi hắn mắt da, “Ta.”  
“Hảo hảo hảo, ngươi ngươi.” Tiêu viêm bị hắn lăn lộn ra một thân nhiệt hãn, từng ngụm từng ngụm thở phì phò.  
A Tô lặc làm tốt khuếch trương, tiêu viêm phía dưới kia há mồm đã phun ra không thiếu thủy. Hắn cúi đầu tùng chính mình lưng quần, tiêu viêm lúc này mới nhớ tới, tuy nhiên giúp A Tô lặc tẩy quá rất nhiều lần tắm, lại chưa từng lưu ý quá kia chỗ. Cũng không biết như vậy thanh tú thanh dương thế tử...... Tiêu viêm đi xuống ngắm liếc mắt một cái, sau đó ngoan ngoãn đình chỉ tâm lý hoạt động. Hắn cảm thấy chính mình tim đập đến đặc biệt mau.  
......... Không hổ là thảo nguyên hán tử a!  
Tiêu viêm tưởng đem A Tô lặc một chân đá đi xuống, rồi lại luyến tiếc. Hắn bị A Tô lặc bế lên tới, trở mình. A Tô lặc từ sau lưng ôm hắn eo nhỏ, muốn hắn ngồi vào chính mình bàng đi lên.  
A Tô lặc đỡ long căn, nhẫn nại tính tình làm tiêu viêm cánh nộn mông trứng một chút một chút ăn vào đi, tiêu viêm tay đáp ở A Tô lặc đầu gối thượng, phía sau lưng thấm ra tầng hơi mỏng hãn. Hắn thở dốc liên tục, một tiếng so một tiếng ngọt nị, làm người canh cánh trong lòng.  
A Tô lặc ôm lấy hắn bộ, liếm mút hắn vành tai hống hắn xuống chút nữa ngồi điểm. Tiêu viêm nhịn không được chụp đem A Tô lặc cẳng chân, hắn chân sinh đến thật sự xinh đẹp, không có gì lông chân, gầy, hơi mỏng một tầng cơ bắp lại làm chân bộ hình dáng có vẻ mượt mà sáng trong hảo.  
A Tô lặc từ hắn phát cáu, dán hắn lỗ tai thân đâu nỉ non.  
Tiêu viêm. Tiêu viêm.......... Ta thích tiêu viêm. Ta tiêu viêm.  
Bị kêu gọi giả mặt đỏ lên, cảm thấy tâm sắp nhảy ra ngoài. Chịu không, hắn hành tẩu giang hồ nhiều năm như vậy, da mặt đã sớm dày như thiết vách tường, giờ phút này hồng sắp lấy máu. Lữ về trần · A Tô lặc · khăn tô ngươi, đầu ngụy trang thành cừu con sài lang.  
Tiêu viêm nội tâm mắng, sau lưng A Tô lặc sớm đã rất gan thao lộng khởi tới. Nhợt nhạt rút ra lại thật sâu đỉnh nhập, thanh dương đại quân roi ngựa si đánh tiêu viêm chỗ sâu nhất non mềm.  
Tiêu viêm bị hắn thao đến đầu não phát hôn, cả người khinh phiêu phiêu, hắn hảo giống bay lên trời cao, đặt mình trong ở màu hồng phấn đám mây trung. Hắn thân thể trở nên mềm mại mà ướt át, tựa hồ chỉ cần dùng sức siết chặt, liền sẽ biến thành nhỏ nước đường mềm sụp sụp, nhão dính dính một đoàn.  
A Tô lặc thao đến lại tàn nhẫn lại chuẩn, tiêu viêm thực mau ở hắn mau tiết tấu xâm tập trung chước giới, mà hơi lạnh dương tinh cũng bắn vào tiêu viêm đường đi. A Tô lặc chậm rãi rút ra dương cụ, ái dịch chảy mãn hắn giữa hai chân. Tiêu viêm cho rằng chính mình rốt cuộc có thể nằm xuống hảo hảo ngủ một giấc, A Tô lặc lại đem hắn phiên thân áp đảo, nâng lên hắn một chân khiêng trên vai thượng, mệt mềm dương cụ lần thứ hai cắm vào kia tiêu hồn động.  
...... Lữ về trần, ngươi không phải nói ngươi sinh hạ tới liền không có dương khí sao? A? Lữ! Về!! Tiêu viêm ở mệt ngất xỉu đi trước một giây, tâm trung như thế rít gào.  
Đãi tiêu viêm chuyển tỉnh, hắn nhìn đến một trương tràn đầy áy náy, cau mày, tóc sơ đến chỉnh chỉnh tề tề còn vãn cái búi tóc, mở to song lo lắng hãi hùng thanh triệt đôi mắt, đáng thương hề hề nhìn hắn mặt.  
“Tiêu viêm...... Thực xin lỗi...... Ta phía trước, không phải cố ý.”  
A Tô lặc thanh âm càng nói càng không tự tin, đầu rũ đi xuống. Tiêu viêm xem hắn bộ dáng này, cảm thấy hắn hẳn là khôi phục ký ức. Không cấm một phách đùi ảo não hô.  
“Sớm một chút làm liền không như vậy nhiều phá sự!”  
“A...... A?” Hành hung giả khó hiểu này ý, còn tưởng rằng chính mình nghe qua, thật cẩn thận mà chớp mắt cảnh hắn.  
Tiêu viêm đốn giác tâm mệt, giãy giụa đứng dậy đi ôm lấy mép giường người, chăn gấm chảy xuống, phía sau lưng tảng lớn ứ tím ái ngân giống vô hiện vùng quê thượng nở rộ trà đằng hoa.  
“Trở về liền hảo. Không bao giờ muốn tách ra. A Tô lặc.”


	20. Cô nương

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youarevering

【 trái thơm 】Guniang  
Ngạnh nguyên @ cứu cực tiến hóa tây phiên tương cảm tạ cô nương trao quyền.

  
BGM: Birgit《Guniang》

  
Chuyện xưa đại khái: Một cái thẳng nam yp không thành phản bị ngủ chuyện xưa.

Tránh lôi: Công nữ trang. Có công khẩu chịu tình tiết. pwp đi bình luận.

Tác giả lải nhải: Hảo! Ái! Tiểu! Phượng! Lý tưởng bedmate!

  
——

  
Guniang

  
Lê thốc cắn một đoạn sắp châm tẫn tàn thuốc, hai tay cắm ở túi quần, ở ẩm ướt lãnh ám hẹp hẻm chầm chậm dịch bước chân.

  
Hắn ngửi được mốc meo nước gạo lệnh người buồn nôn sưu vị, một con tai to mặt lớn hắc mao lão thử dọc theo ngoài tường xuống nước ống dẫn thoán tiến vứt đi gia cụ đôi.

  
Nơi này minh nếu New York phố người Hoa, ngầm, là nước Mỹ lớn nhất người Hoa giao dịch chợ đen.

  
Ngươi có khả năng nghĩ đến phạm tội hoạt động mỗi ngày đều ở chỗ này dường như không có việc gì mà phát sinh.

  
Lê thốc không thích xuất ngoại, nhưng là này phê vượt quốc buôn lậu khai quật hóa giao dịch kim ngạch khổng lồ, hắn đến tự mình nhìn. Chính là không biết sao xui xẻo mà, bọn họ tuyến người lộ ra tin tức, quốc nội sợi theo dõi, còn phái chuyên gia lại đây phá án.

  
Người mua túng đến một đám, làm lê thốc đè nặng kia phê hóa quá mấy ngày thời gian lại cho hắn. Lê thốc phiền đến muốn chết. Hắn chỉ nghĩ chạy nhanh về nhà ăn hắn cay rát đánh mì nước kho thịt.

  
Người phiền thời điểm luôn là muốn tìm việc vui. Lê thốc sẽ không xuẩn đến làm chính mình chạm vào cần sa, đơn giản đi ngõ phố đi vừa đi, tìm cái tiêu hồn động đem phiền muộn bài tiết đi ra ngoài.

  
Ngõ phố là ngầm chợ đen nổi danh Guniang một cái phố. Cái dạng gì nữu đều có, cho tới mười mấy tuổi từ bốn 50 tuổi, có nùng trang diễm mạt có tố nhan thanh thuần, hỗn đến tốt có cái bề mặt khai cái mát xa cửa hàng, không làm nên trò trống gì hoặc là mới vừa vào hành chỉ có ở bên ngoài giống đầu gỗ giống nhau đứng, hoặc là đôi mắt giống móc giống nhau ở lai khách trên mặt băn khoăn chọn lựa con mồi.

  
Lê thốc phía trước làm việc thời điểm bị người kéo đã tới hai ba lần, đại đa số không hợp ăn uống, làm hắn chỉ nghĩ phun, chỉ có một lần, nhìn đến cái mái bằng tóc ngắn học sinh muội ôm cặp sách trạm chỗ đó, cúi đầu, sợ người lạ, lời nói rất ít, ngoài ý muốn thanh thuần. Tuy rằng bằng hữu nói loại này 98% là trang tới nâng giới, lê thốc vẫn là đi qua, hỏi nàng tên, nàng nói nàng kêu tiểu duyên, nghiệt duyên duyên.

  
Xong việc lê thốc cho nàng năm lần tiền, làm nàng trở về hảo hảo đọc sách, không cần lại đến nơi này.

  
Sau lại hắn quả thực không có nhìn thấy tiểu duyên. Có lẽ tiểu duyên chính là kia 2%.

  
Lê thốc vừa đi một bên tưởng, đã có vài vị kìm nén không được nữ sĩ xem hắn lớn lên tuấn, tưởng đi lên đến gần.

  
Lê thốc còn tính hảo tính tình mà từng cái so cái thủ thế, không cần. Hắn không thấy được thuận mắt, tính toán đi trở về. Thẳng đến hắn nhìn đến cái kia ngồi ở ghế dài thượng nữ nhân.

  
Năng cái màu nâu tóc quăn vừa đến bả vai, màu đỏ đậm thêu phượng văn sườn xám lặc đến nàng eo tế mông viên, cẳng chân rất dài, lộ ra một tiểu tiết tinh tế rồi lại không mất thịt cảm mắt cá chân, làm nhân tình không tự kìm hãm được tưởng tiến lên cầm. Nữ nhân trong tay nắm cái tiểu bao da, thỉnh thoảng lấy giày cao gót gót giày đi cọ lộ duyên trường ra rêu xanh.

  
Lê thốc có điểm tâm động. Hắn đi qua đi đi vào nàng trước mặt, vươn tay, nói câu ngôn ngữ trong nghề.

  
“Ta hảo quải trụ ngươi a.” Là câu tiếng Quảng Đông.

  
Nữ nhân ngẩng đầu xem hắn, cặp kia môi bị son môi đồ đến đỏ tươi. Nàng dùng ngón trỏ ở lê thốc lòng bàn tay vẽ cái viết hoa chữ Hán “Tam”, sau đó điểm tam hạ.

  
3000.

  
Lê thốc nắm nàng ngón tay, nắm nàng đứng lên, một cái tay khác thuận thế ôm lấy nàng eo, tùy tiện tìm gia cửa hàng lên lầu thuê phòng.

Cái này địa giới không ai dám chơi tiên nhân nhảy. Đây cũng là vì cái gì ngõ phố có thể kéo dài không suy.  
Lê thốc mang theo nàng vào phòng, nàng tìm cái ghế dựa ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống, hai tay nhéo bao da, có vẻ thực khẩn trương. Lê thốc khóa lại môn, hồi đầu thấy như vậy một màn, nhẹ nhàng trấn an.  
“Không có việc gì. Đem bức màn kéo lên ai đều không quen biết ai.”  
Nữ nhân cổ cổ miệng, có chút ngượng ngùng mà chỉ chỉ chính mình yết hầu, vẫy vẫy tay, rũ xuống tay.  
Nguyên lai là cái người câm.  
Người câm hảo, người câm không sảo. Lê thốc trước kia bên ngoài gió táp mưa sa trụ hắc khách sạn thời điểm, không cách âm tường làm hắn đem những cái đó xấu hổ đến muốn chết tinh lời nói nghe được phạm ghê tởm.  
Lê thốc đi kéo lên bức màn, trong nhà lâm vào một mảnh hắc ám.  
“Ta ở chỗ này. Ngươi giúp ta thoát đi.” Lê thốc triển khai hai tay cánh tay, thong dong nói.  
Nữ nhân giống dây đằng giống nhau triền đi lên, lâu trụ lê thốc cổ, miệng môi dán đi lên. Một cái ấm áp ẩm ướt hôn, bọn họ đầu lưỡi thực mau triền ở bên nhau thắt, lê thốc nếm tới rồi nữ nhân son môi. Quả cam vị. Thực ngọt.  
Lê thốc tay từ nữ nhân eo hoạt thượng cánh mông, sử lực thật mạnh chụp vài cái. Nữ nhân chạy nhanh quỳ xuống, vì lê thốc cởi bỏ dây lưng cùng khóa quần, tám hạ lê thốc quần lót, gương mặt tặng tặng lê thốc kia kích cỡ khả quan vật cứng, há mồm ngậm lấy hai cánh nửa vòng tròn hình quy đầu.  
Lê thốc có thể cảm thụ nữ nhân đầu lưỡi qua lại nhẹ lay động hắn mã mắt, sau đó hai da mà hữu lực mà chụp phủi hắn đằng trước, thỉnh thoảng sử lực liếm mút, hút đến lê thốc da đầu tê dại.  
Là cái sống tốt.  
Lê thốc hừ nhẹ một tiếng, ngón tay cắm vào nữ nhân ngọn tóc gian, rất gan đem dương vật đi phía trước tặng đưa, ý loạn tình mê mà ôm lấy nữ nhân đầu tóc.  
? Sau đó hắn giống như đem nữ nhân đầu tóc tính cả da đầu sờ đi lên.  
Ngọa tào.  
Lê thốc mới vừa dựng thẳng dương vật thiếu chút nữa sớm héo, hắn trừng lớn hai mắt, nương một chút đèn nê ông lậu tiến vào quang mới thấy rõ, đó là đỉnh đầu giả phát.  
Giác quan thứ sáu cảnh kỳ hắn này tuyệt đối không phải đơn giản mà bởi vì học được đầu trọc mà mang tóc giả.  
Hắn muốn đi kéo đèn đặt dưới đất thằng, lại bị nữ nhân chống đỡ thủ đoạn áp lên giường mặt. Lê thốc siết chặt nắm tay trên cổ tay gân xanh bạo khởi, lại như cũ tránh thoát không  
Khai.  
Nơi nào tới quái nữ nhân, sức lực thế nhưng so một cái nam còn đại.  
Hắn uốn gối tưởng triều nữ nhân trên bụng nhỏ thật mạnh đỉnh đầu, lại kinh ngạc mà phát hiện tứ chi đều cảm thấy mềm nhũn.  
Bị hạ dược! Khi nào?  
“Ngươi là ai!” Trong bóng tối, lê thốc tức giận chất vấn.  
Nữ nhân nhận thấy được hắn trên cổ tay kính dần dần như sương mù tan đi, biết là dược kính lên đây, chậm rãi buông lỏng ra đối lê thốc trói buộc, không có trả lời hắn vấn đề, ngược lại ác liệt mà búng búng lê thốc còn dính nàng khẩu tân nửa đĩnh dương vật.  
Thao. Lê thốc trong lòng chửi má nó, xông qua như vậy nhiều quỷ môn quan, thua tại một nữ nhân trong tay.  
Hắn trong lòng chính hoang mang rối loạn bất an, nghe được sườn xám khóa kéo cắt qua không khí thanh âm. Như thế nào đây là muốn chính mình động?  
Hắn cảm thấy nữ nhân ức hiếp đi lên, có căn thô to đồ vật dán lên hắn dương vật, bị nữ nhân nắm ở bên nhau cọ xát sinh ra hỏa hoa nhỏ vụn mau  
Ngọa tào. Ngọa tào. Ngọa tào.  
Quái, quái vật? Lê thốc khiếp sợ, theo sau bừng tỉnh đại ngộ. Này, này hắn mẹ là cái nam!  
Lê thốc lập tức cảm thấy phạm ghê tởm tưởng phun, giống như lại lần nữa nghe thấy được tiêu thủy hơi thở. Hắn là thẳng nam a, liền tính hắn vừa rồi bị cái này nữ người, không phải, nam nhân cấp khẩu ngạnh.  
“Ngươi hắn nương có phải hay không có bệnh! Ngươi muốn đánh pháo tìm cái vịt a. Lão tử là thẳng nam!” Lê thốc lập tức mắng thượng, “Ngươi mẹ nó còn nữ trang! Biến thái a!”  
Nam nhân không đáp lại hắn, lo chính mình dùng chính mình căn ma lê thốc côn thịt, cảm nhận được thứ đồ kia ở chính mình thủ hạ một chút rất ngạnh phát năng, cuối cùng cao cao ngẩng lên.  
Nam nhân phát ra thanh nghi hoặc giọng mũi, giống như đang hỏi, thẳng nam?  
Lê thốc giờ phút này là mặc người xâu xé dương, nam nhân âu yếm hắn thời điểm hắn vẫn luôn đang mắng, mắng mệt mỏi liền nghỉ một lát, nghỉ hảo tiếp tục mắng. Hắn cảm nhận được nam nhân ngón tay thon dài thục lạc mà vuốt ve hắn dương vật, nhất tác dụng chậm trêu cợt hắn mã mắt, hắn ở nam nhân bàn tay trung chước giới.  
“Ca? Có thể đi? Có thể thả ta đi đi?” Lê thốc bất đắc dĩ lại sinh khí hỏi.  
Nam nhân vẫn là không có trả lời hắn, khả năng thật là cái người câm. Hắn đầy tay dính nhớp, hướng lê thốc kẽ mông hạ thăm. Lê thốc thiếu chút nữa cắn hạ chính mình đầu lưỡi.  
“Ca! Ta thật là thẳng nam! Ngươi muốn sính ta cho ngươi tìm, ta thỉnh ngươi được chưa! Mẹ ngươi! Ngươi đừng nhúc nhích!”  
Nam nhân không dao động, đầu ngón tay ở kia chưa bao giờ bị dùng quá tính giao huyệt khẩu đảo quanh, nhẹ xoa chậm diêu, đợi cho mềm xốp, nương tinh dịch bôi trơn bắt tay chỉ dò xét đi vào.  
Lê thốc đảo hút khẩu khí lạnh. Hắn hiện tại tưởng đem người nam nhân này đau xuống dưới nhét vào chính hắn lỗ đít, chính là hắn cổ dưới đã không chịu đại não khống chế, hắn chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn chính mình bị khai thác, xâm phạm.  
Nam nhân rất có kiên nhẫn mà cho hắn làm khuếch trương, đến đệ nhất căn ngón tay xong toàn đi vào thả đưa đẩy tự nhiên thời điểm tham nhập đệ nhị căn, đệ tam căn.  
Trung đã khóc  
Ngay từ đầu đau đến muốn mệnh, đến cuối cùng ba ngón tay bắt chước dương vật thao làm lê thốc hậu huyệt thời điểm, hắn thế nhưng cảm nhận được khác thường sung sướng.  
Con mẹ nó. Nguyên lai bị thao thật sự có thể có khoái cảm.  
Lê thốc rất muốn cắn lưỡi tự sát, lại luyến tiếc này tiện mệnh, hắn phát thề, hắn sẽ làm người nam nhân này chết không có chỗ chôn.  
Lê thốc đã bị nam nhân ngón tay làm ra thủy tới, nam nhân giống như chung với có điểm ý cười, đỡ rất ngạnh dương vật ở lê thốc hậu huyệt thứ tiệt thử hồi lâu, cuối cùng hít sâu một chút, cắm đi vào.  
Bên trong hảo khẩn. Cũng nóng quá. Cắn đến người rất đau. Nam nhân thản nhiên tiếp thu lê thốc vẻ mặt muốn đem hắn ăn tươi nuốt sống biểu tình, cúi xuống thân đi thân lê thốc cái trán, gương mặt, lưu lại nhợt nhạt son môi ấn.  
Lê thốc há mồm cắn hắn cổ, giống dã thú giống nhau, phát ngoan mà tưởng muốn hắn chết, hắn lại không chút nào để ý, mà là chỉ gan bỗng nhiên đâm tiến mấy tấc, lê thốc hú lên quái dị, tùng khẩu, nam nhân trên cổ lưu lại rất sâu dấu răng.  
B  
Nam nhân nắm lê thốc hai cái đùi điệp đến trên vai, kia căn côn thịt ở lê thốc huyệt bắt đầu chậm rãi hướng thâm chôn, nhăn súc huyệt đạo căng ra nam người thô cứng hình dạng.  
Nam nhân đợi cho lê thốc thích ứng, bắt đầu chậm rãi ra bên ngoài rút, lại chậm rãi hướng trong đưa. Tràng dịch bị mang ra tới một chút, lướt qua lê thốc cánh mông bắn đến khăn trải giường thượng.  
Lê thốc hoa hơn nửa ngày mới nhận rõ chính mình ở bị người làm hiện thực, tuy nhiên hắn phẫn nộ dần dần bị sinh lý khoái cảm thay thế được. Hắn ở bị xâm phạm, chuyện này làm người cảm thấy bất an, thần kỳ, rồi lại sinh ra bị điền mãn kỳ dị thỏa mãn cảm.  
......... Ta mẹ nó không phải là cái thâm quầy O đi. Lê thốc bắt đầu tự bế.  
Nam nhân đem mặt chôn ở lê thốc ngực thượng, há mồm ngậm lấy hắn đầu vú, lấy bên trái kia viên răng nanh ác liệt mà cọ xát nhũ đậu, sau đó tùy ý mà mút vào lên.  
Lê thốc bị hắn ăn đến eo mềm, phát ra thanh ngọt nị rên rỉ.  
Nam nhân nhanh hơn đưa đẩy tần suất, trở nên mãnh mà tàn nhẫn, mỗi một chút đều thâm mà chuẩn mà trên đỉnh lê thốc mẫn cảm điểm, một bên làm lê thốc một bên ăn hắn cũng không tồn tại nãi.  
Lê thốc cảm thấy chính mình giống chết đuối cá, bị phóng túng một chút lại một chút đẩy hướng bờ biển, sắp mắc cạn.  
Lê thốc huyệt thịt bị nam nhân côn thịt tiên đáp ngoan, ngọt nị dính mềm mà quấn lấy nam nhân hảo. Lê thốc ngất xỉu đi phía trước, thấy chính mình thí cổ còn ở không biết liêm sỉ mà ăn nam nhân vật cứng, ái dịch bị đảo thành bọt mép, tại thân hạ lưu thành dòng suối nhỏ.  
Lê thốc lại về tới ngõ phố. Lần này ngõ nhỏ trống không mà, không có một người. Hắn lại vẫn là không chịu khống chế mà đi vào, lại xem thấy một cái ăn mặc cao trung giáo phục tóc ngắn nữ sinh đưa lưng về phía hắn ngồi xổm giác lạc, mặt vùi vào trong khuỷu tay, bả vai kích thích, lên tiếng khóc lớn.  
Lê thốc không đành lòng, đi qua đi vỗ vỗ nàng bả vai, thử hỏi.  
“Tiểu duyên?”  
Kia nữ sinh mãnh đến quay đầu, lê thốc thấy rõ về sau dọa đến thét chói tai.  
Kia không phải tiểu duyên, gương mặt kia, đúng là chính hắn.  
Lê thốc mãnh đến ngồi dậy, sáng ngời dương quang đâm vào hắn không mở ra được mắt. Hắn theo bản năng giơ tay đi chắn, lại cảm thấy có trọng vật khảo ở hắn cổ tay phải thượng. Hắn nhắm mắt, chậm rãi thích ứng ánh sáng sau mới mở.  
Hắn thấy chính mình tay phải bị khảo thượng một bàn tay khảo, mà khác chỉ, từ một chuỗi xích bạc nắm, hợp với một người nam nhân tay trái.  
Ở hắn thấy rõ ràng mặt phía trước, hắn chú ý tới trên tủ đầu giường, bao da đã kinh bị mở ra, bên cạnh bày một trương giấy chứng nhận, cùng một chi hình dạng quái dị son môi. Kia son môi hắn nhận được, nếu bị người trong miệng thuần dung, có thể làm người cả người vô lực.  
Nam nhân dùng không cái tay kia cầm lấy giấy chứng nhận, mở ra tới cử đến chính mình mặt bên.  
Rút đi trang dung cùng tóc giả, kia rõ ràng là trương đều có thể xưng được với thanh tú tuổi trẻ khuôn mặt. Ai có thể cùng tối hôm qua làm ra cầm thú bạo hành người liên tưởng ở cùng nhau.  
Nam nhân rốt cuộc hướng lê thốc nói bọn họ mới quen tới nay câu đầu tiên lời nói.  
“Lê, lê thốc, ngươi hảo. Ta, ta kêu Tần phong. Ta lưu ý ngươi...... Ngươi thật lâu.”


	21. Khi quả nho chín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youarevering

【 hoắc bắc 】 quả nho thành thục khi ( kết thúc )  
Vô tu, trọng phát. pwp đi liên tiếp.

4308 tự. Cấp trên thế giới tốt nhất bùn bùn.

@ bùn ai không dám bùn lão Lưu

——

Bến Thượng Hải tiếng tăm lừng lẫy Hoắc gia đại thiếu gia kết hôn.

  
Nhiều ít cả trai lẫn gái đem hết kỹ xảo tễ phá đầu muốn tranh hoắc thiếu nãi nãi vị trí, đã bị hoắc thiên hồng cùng Lộ gia gia chủ khinh phiêu phiêu hai câu lời nói cấp định ra tới.

  
Người sáng suốt đều nhìn ra được tới đây là vì bang phái ích lợi kết minh, chỉ là đáng tiếc phong hoa chính mậu hoắc thiếu gia, cưới Lộ gia nửa người tàn tật tiểu thiếu gia. Lộ gia thế đại, nhưng cùng Thanh bang cùng ngồi cùng ăn, nghe đồn tiểu thiếu gia lại là cái bạo tính tình, còn thủ thân như ngọc không cho hoắc thiếu chạm vào, nếu hoắc thiếu gia sinh nạp cái ôn nhu có khả năng nhị phòng tâm, chỉ sợ ít không được một trận tinh phong huyết vũ.

  
Bên ngoài đều là như vậy nhai lưỡi căn tử. Lộ tiểu bắc nghe tiến lỗ tai, cười lạnh một tiếng, phất tay một ném, tốt nhất lưu li lá vàng trản rơi dập nát. Hắn phe phẩy xe lăn nghiền quá bị nước trà bắn ướt Ba Tư thảm, rung chuông kêu tới tâm phúc.

  
Đêm đó kia mấy cái nhàn ngôn toái ngữ gia phó đã bị sa thải, trời còn chưa sáng đã bị người xẻo đầu lưỡi.

Lộ tiểu bắc tàn nhẫn độc ác, dám liều mạng, diện mạo lại tuấn, vốn là lộ lão gia tử tốt nhất dùng một khẩu súng. Chỉ tiếc ý trời trêu người, ở lần nọ bang phái đoạt địa bàn sống mái với nhau khi, bị tới phúc đấu súng nát đầu gối, mệnh là bảo vệ, hai cái đùi lại phế đi. Chân phế đi, người cũng phế đi, lộ tiểu bắc thành khí tử, bị hắn cha ném cho Hoắc gia.

  
Hoắc gia đối hắn hảo, từ hắn chơi tính tình. Hoắc chấn tiêu đối hắn cũng kính trọng như tân, hắn gả tiến Hoắc gia mau ba tháng, hoắc chấn tiêu không nhúc nhích hắn một cây lông tơ. Bởi vì đêm tân hôn, đương hoắc chấn tiêu đem trên xe lăn hắn đẩy mạnh tân phòng, ngón tay đáp thượng hắn bả vai khi, lộ tiểu bắc từ vòng eo lấy ra đem súng lục chống hắn trái tim, chỉ nói một câu nói, lại đụng vào lão tử thử xem.

  
Hắn lộ tiểu bắc liền tính nghèo túng cũng không phải nhậm người khi dễ.

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu bay nhanh nắm lấy hắn cổ tay một phiết trở tay nộp vũ khí đầu hàng, hướng trên mặt đất một ném đá đến giường phía dưới, cánh tay đường ngang hắn dưới gối, đem người hoành bế lên lui tới giường bên trong kia sườn phóng.

  
“Ta không chạm vào ngươi. Nhưng ngươi đêm nay dù sao cũng phải ngủ.”

  
Hắn đem lộ tiểu bắc xe lăn đẩy đến mép giường, sau đó kéo đèn, thoát xong quần áo của mình lên giường. Một bộ động tác làm được lưu sướng tự nhiên, cùng ngày thường an nghỉ cũng không khác nhau.

  
Lộ tiểu bắc cả người thần kinh đều căng thẳng, hắn trong tay áo còn ẩn dấu đem đoản đao, tùy thời chuẩn bị cá chết lưới rách.

  
“Nửa đêm tưởng thượng WC liền đánh thức ta.”

  
Trong bóng tối, hoắc chấn tiêu chỉ nói như vậy một câu, sau đó xoay người bối hướng tới lộ tiểu bắc khép lại mắt.

  
Lộ tiểu bắc oa ở trong chăn đợi hồi lâu, thẳng đến nghe được đều đều lại rất nhỏ tiếng hít thở, biết hoắc chấn tiêu là thật sự ngủ rồi.

  
Như vậy buổi tối giằng co ba tháng. Thẳng đến ban ngày lộ tiểu bắc nghe được người hầu khua môi múa mép đã phát tính tình, buổi tối giận dỗi sớm lên giường, đỡ phải làm hoắc chấn tiêu ôm, cũng không để ý đến hắn. Đầu hướng tới tường không rên một tiếng.

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu không chắc hắn tính tình, cách chăn vỗ vỗ cánh tay hắn lấy kỳ an ủi, ngủ chính mình đi.

  
Lộ tiểu bắc cảm thấy nghẹn khuất. Hắn giết người không nháy mắt thời điểm có từng để ý quá người khác nói cái gì, vì sao chỉ vì người khác hai câu nhàn ngôn liền một bụng uất khí.…… Hoắc chấn tiêu có thể hay không thật sự tưởng nạp nhị phòng?

  
Cái này dấu chấm hỏi tạp đến lộ tiểu bắc trong lòng hầm hừ. Hắn sớm đã không giống mới vừa gả tiến vào khi như vậy đối hoắc chấn tiêu ôm có địch ý, ngược lại sinh ra vài phần thân cận tâm tư. Chính là hắn nên nói như thế nào, hoắc chấn tiêu, nếu chúng ta có phu thê chi danh không bằng hành cái phu thê chi thật? Nhưng năm đó lấy thương chỉ vào hoắc chấn tiêu tiểu thứ đầu không phải cũng là hắn sao?

  
Lộ tiểu bắc nói không nên lời. Suy nghĩ phập phồng nửa mộng nửa tỉnh, thẳng đến nửa đêm bị nước tiểu ý nghẹn tỉnh, hắn muốn đi thượng WC, xoay người hướng bên cạnh một sờ, lại là trống không.

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu đi đâu vậy? Chính mình thế nhưng một chút cũng không nhận thấy được hắn rời đi. Lộ tiểu bắc gõ gõ đầu, đỡ mép giường đi sờ xe lăn, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo hơn nửa ngày mới ngồi dậy, bát bánh xe hướng WC đi.

  
Hắn phát hiện WC môn không quan hợp lại, ánh trăng từ phùng lậu tiến vào, trên sàn nhà chồng chất thành một nằm liệt thủy.

  
Lộ tiểu bắc hướng trong nhìn trộm, đương hắn thấy rõ khi, bản năng ngừng lại rồi hô hấp.

  
Hắn thấy hoắc chấn tiêu ở thủ dâm.

Ánh trăng cho hắn hình dáng mạ tầng bạc biên, hoắc chấn tiêu nhắm hai mắt, mũi rất rút. Cặp kia trường tay bị ánh trăng nhuận đến giống bạch ngọc giống nhau, khớp xương rõ ràng lại băng lạnh, ở kia đại chăng thường nhân kích cỡ tính khí thượng thuần thục mà vuốt ve. Hoắc chấn tiêu trầm ngâm một tiếng, hầu kết lăn lộn, lực độ thêm trọng vài phần, động tác dần dần thô bạo.  
“Tiểu bắc...”  
Hắn nhớ tới lộ tiểu bắc vừa tới thời điểm, tùy thân mang áo ngủ bị tẩy rụt thủy, ở đổi đi phía trước, nằm nghiêng ở hắn bên người tình hình lúc ấy lộ ra một tiểu tiệt eo oa.  
Lộ tiểu bắc là thật sự gầy, giống như một con tay là có thể cầm eo. Cố tình cơ ngực cùng mông cổ lại phát đạt, mỗi ngày đều là kia phó “Có loại ngươi liền làm ta” lục soát đến 258 vạn biểu tình, hắn có thể nhẫn này sao lâu, liền hoắc chấn tiêu chính mình cũng bội phục  
Lên.  
Có đôi khi hoắc chấn tiêu rất muốn đem giường phía dưới cái tay kia thương nhặt lên tới cắm vào hắn kia trương khắc nghiệt độc miệng trong miệng, mệnh lệnh hắn sâm, hoặc là cắm vào địa phương khác.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu nghĩ đến kia trương mềm mại tiểu miệng, thỉnh thoảng còn ái vươn phấn lưỡi liếm môi dưới, liền cảm thấy lại ngạnh vài phần.  
Nhưng nếu lộ tiểu bắc không muốn, hắn hoắc chấn lôi tuyệt không cưỡng bách. Hoắc chấn tiêu xoa nắn trứng dái hạ cậy mạnh, bắn tinh thời điểm trong đầu tất cả đều là bên gối người mặt.  
Hắn mặc vào quần rửa sạch sẽ tay, mới vừa đem WC môn kéo ra, nâng cánh tay nhanh chóng tiếp ở triều hắn ấn đường bay tới vật cứng.  
Hắn mở ra bàn tay, nương ánh trăng, phát  
Hiện là căn vàng thỏi.  
“Hoắc thiếu gia nếu là không có tiền tìm việc vui, cùng ta nói một tiếng là được, hà tất này  
Sao khổ chính mình.”  
Lộ tiểu bắc ngồi ở trên xe lăn, ngẩng đầu đinh hắn, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà như vậy  
Nói.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu sắc mặt trầm trầm, hắn nắm chặt trong tay vàng thỏi, chậm rãi đi đến lộ tiểu mặt bắc trước. Hắn đi xuống liếc mắt một cái, cong lưng nhìn chăm chú lộ tiểu bắc, không cái tay kia thăm tiến lộ tiểu bắc giữa hai chân, cách quần ngủ xoa nắn hắn nổi lên phản ứng  
Dương cụ.  
“Cho nên ngươi vừa rồi vẫn luôn nhìn ta, sau đó biến thành hiện tại cái dạng này?”  
Ngón tay sờ lên dương vật thời điểm lộ tiểu bắc rụt một chút, nhưng không có lại trốn, hắn  
Khơi mào mắt đuôi, dịch du nói.  
“Là. Hoắc thiếu tự an ủi như vậy hương diễm cảnh tượng, xem ngạnh cũng không có gì đi? Không có tiền tìm nữ nhân cùng ngươi bắc ca giảng a, bắc ca giúp ngươi an bài, hàng đêm không mang theo trọng  
Hình dáng.”  
Hoắc chấn lôi phát ra thanh cười nhạo, sắc mặt lãnh xuống dưới, đột nhiên hoành bế lên lộ tiểu bắc.  
“Nếu lộ thiếu gia biết ta vất vả, vậy thỉnh lộ thiếu gia thông cảm thông cảm  
Ta.  
”  
Hắn đem lộ tiểu bắc ném trên giường, bẻ ra hắn hai chân ức hiếp đi lên, chống đỡ hai căn trúc can dường như tế cổ tay khấu ở trên giường, nghiêng đầu lấy hôn ngăn chặn kia trương khắc nghiệt miệng.  
Nếu không phải chân tàn, lộ tiểu bắc nhất định một chân phế đi hoắc chấn tiêu này tiểu vương bát đản  
Mệnh căn tử.  
Hắn mở ra bồn máu mồm to muốn dùng răng nanh cắn đoạn hắn đầu lưỡi, nề hà hoắc chấn tiêu tinh đến thực, chỉ lấy cánh môi nghiền hung hăng ma chút nào không có bước tiếp theo động tác. Lộ tiểu bắc rất eo giãy giụa, lại bị hoắc chấn tiêu chặt chẽ  
Đè ở dưới thân.  
Có thể là không có sức lực, lộ tiểu bắc tiệm tiệm an phận xuống dưới, thậm chí khớp hàm khai ra điều phùng, hoắc chấn tiêu nhân cơ hội chui tiến đi, đầu lưỡi đảo qua nha nhưỡng, sau đó bị  
Lộ tiểu bắc câu lấy.  
Lộ tiểu bắc thậm chí còn nâng gan dùng dựng thẳng đằng trước đi hoắc chấn tiêu bụng nhỏ, sau giả tuy rằng nghi hoặc, lại cũng bị người chủ  
Động giảo đến tùng thần.  
Lộ tiểu bắc đầu lưỡi giống điều linh hoạt trơn trượt xà, từ hoắc chấn tiêu đầu lưỡi liếm đến lưỡi căn, triền miên gút mắt, hôn đến khó xá  
Khó phân.  
“Tiểu bắc...”  
Ngân quang chợt lóe, huyết tinh tràn ngập.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu đĩnh thượng thân đầu ngẩng cao, mà một phen lóe ngân quang đao sắc, ly hắn cổ động mạch không đến một cm. Thiết tú vị là từ trên mặt hắn truyền đến, hắn tả tần bị lộ tiểu bắc cắt mở nói tiểu khẩu tử, huyết hạt châu từ thương phùng tích ra  
Tới.  
Hắn cúi đầu trừng mắt lộ tiểu bắc, lộ tiểu bắc không cam lòng yếu thế mà hồi trừng, hắn ngẩng đầu nằm ở trên giường, thật mạnh thở hổn hển, no  
Mãn ngực trên dưới phập phồng.  
“Từ ta trên người lăn xuống đi.”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu không nói chuyện, hắn là thật sự bị chọc giận. Hắn bắt lộ tiểu bắc cầm đao cổ tay một liệu, dưới thân người truyền đến đau khổ kêu rên, thoát trắng.  
“A  
............”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu đoạt trong tay hắn tiểu đao tàn nhẫn  
Tàn nhẫn ném ra, từ gối đầu hạ lấy ra thiết khảo, đem lộ tiểu bắc hai tay rớt quá mức đỉnh khảo lên giường đầu kim loại côn.  
Cái này lộ tiểu bắc là thật sự không hề chống cự  
Lực.  
Hoắc chấn cao lau mặt, trên tay là dính diệu chất lỏng, hắn liếm liếm ngón tay,  
Đầy miệng tanh ngọt.  
Lộ tiểu bắc đau đến thấp rên không ngừng, hắn ngạch đầu thấm ra tầng hãn, nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu trào  
Phúng mà cười rộ lên.  
“Hoắc thiếu gia, trang lâu như vậy tư văn, rốt cuộc nguyên hình tất lộ.”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu bị hắn khiêu khích đến hối quang bôn liệu, lạnh lùng nói: “Ta đây hôm nay liền  
Bại hoại một hồi.”  
Hắn kéo xuống lộ tiểu bắc lụa chất quần ngủ nhất nhất vẫn là hắn thân thủ cho hắn tuyển -- ngón tay nhéo đem lộ tiểu bắc túi túi, theo đáy chậu thẳng thăm hậu đình.  
Lộ tiểu bắc hậu huyệt nhăn súc, ứng đến giống chưa kinh tính sự xử nữ. Lộ tiểu bắc không phải không cùng người đã làm ái, nhưng bị người khác thao, vẫn là đầu một hồi.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu liền đầu ngón tay huyết cùng nước bọt hướng kia trương nhắm chặt cái miệng nhỏ một chút một chỉa xuống đất tắc, hắn cắm vào nửa căn ngón trỏ,  
Bấm tay tao quát mềm mại thành ruột.  
“Hoắc chấn tiêu ngươi mẹ nó cái súc sinh! Hợp lão tử bồi ngươi còng tay ngủ tam tháng!” Lúc này lộ tiểu bắc tay cùng chân đều không động đậy, đành phải miệng vỡ đại mắng. Hắn đem hoắc chấn tiêu tổ tông trên dưới mười tám đời đều thăm hỏi một lần, phía dưới kia há mồm lại không biết cố gắng mà bị hoắc chấn cao đảo  
Ra ào ạt dâm thủy tới.  
“Ta không cũng mỗi ngày gối ngươi đao nhọn  
Ngủ sao?”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu còn có nhàn tâm cãi lại, hắn đã kinh nhét vào ba ngón tay, nương dính hoạt tràng dịch đem kia trương bí ẩn tiểu huyệt  
Cấp thao tùng.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu cảm thấy khai thác đến không sai biệt lắm, đem ngón tay rút ra khi, lộ tiểu bắc phân tiết ái dịch bắn đến bắp đùi thượng, tinh lượng  
Lại dâm mĩ.  
Hoắc chấn lôi đem trên tay ái dịch qua đường tiểu bắc cao kiều cánh mông, lại sử lực tàn nhẫn tàn nhẫn bóp nhẹ một phen. Hắn vỗ vỗ lộ tiểu bắc mông, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ nói.  
“Lộ thiếu gia, ngươi vừa rồi cho ta, ta uy ngươi ăn vào đi.”  
Hắn nhéo vàng thỏi để ở lộ tiểu bắc huyệt khẩu, ngón trỏ nhợt nhạt đâm vào đẩy ra điều  
Khẩu.  
“Hoắc chấn tiêu! Mẹ ngươi! Ngươi quy tôn tử!” Lộ tiểu bắc bị lạnh lẽo vàng thỏi kích được với nửa người run lên, giống điều đao bản thượng cá, lao lực phịch lên. Hắn cảm giác chính mình bị hộ oai thủ đoạn sưng lên một mảnh, thêm chi như vậy nhục nhã, tinh oánh nước mắt từ khóe mắt nổi lên, giống trướng thượng ngạn thủy triều. Thiết va chạm bạc  
Côn, phát ra ác bưu tiếng vang.  
“Hoắc chấn lôi ngươi cái cẩu nương dưỡng ô minh ô ô......” Lộ tiểu bắc một bên mắng một biên khóc lên, giờ phút này hắn đối hoắc chấn tiêu hận thấu xương, hận không thể sinh nuốt sống lột, lại cảm thấy hết thảy thống khổ đều chỉ nguyên với chính mình vô năng. Hắn thậm chí muốn cắn lưỡi tự sát, lại nửa ngày, đều không có chờ  
Đến hoắc chấn tiêu bước tiếp theo động tác.  
“Ngươi luôn là như vậy.” Hắn nghe được hoắc chấn tiêu nhỏ không thể nghe thấy mà thở dài, sau đó vàng thỏi nện ở trên mặt đất, tạp thật sự vang.  
Hắn trợn to đỏ mắt nước mắt cuồn cuộn ra mắt khuông, hoắc chấn tiêu giúp hắn xoa nhẹ đi, nhiên sau nhẹ nhàng mà hôn hắn ấn đường.  
“Ngươi con mẹ nó...” Lộ tiểu bắc hút hút cái mũi, “Đây là chơi nào một  
Ra?”  
“Ngươi tổng cảm thấy chính mình chân phế đi liền không dùng, không ai để ý ngươi, cho nên  
Đối ai đều ôm có địch ý, hận thiên hận mà. Này không giống ta nhận thức cái kia lộ  
Tiểu bắc.”  
“Ta không gãy chân trước?...... Ngươi nhận thức  
Ta?  
”  
“Nhận thức, hơn nữa ấn tượng rất khắc sâu. Ngươi năm đó dẫn người từ Hoắc gia trong tay cướp đi kia một rương cục đá, chính là ta áp giải  
.  
· con mẹ nó, nguyên lai là  
Ngươi.  
“Đúng vậy, chúng ta đã sớm nhận được tình báo nói các ngươi chuẩn bị đoạt Thanh bang súng ống đạn dược, nhưng vì cấp Lộ gia bán cái mặt mũi, ta liền đem trong rương trang bị đổi thành thạch  
Đầu.”  
“......... Thao ngươi, tê.  
“Ngươi lúc ấy vãn cái thương hoa, làm đảo ta một loạt huynh đệ. Khi đó liền nhớ ở. Còn hảo chúng ta đều xuyên chống đạn  
Y.”  
“Hoắc thiếu gia, các ngươi Thanh bang thật hắn nương  
Có thể diễn.  
“Quá khen quá khen.  
Hoắc chấn lôi xem lộ tiểu bắc cảm xúc ổn định xuống dưới, lấy chìa khóa giải hắn song tay, giúp hắn đem trật khớp kia chỉ cổ tay  
Tử trở lại vị trí cũ trở về.  
“Thao! Đau!”

“Đau là được rồi. Làm ngươi tưởng sự tình không dùng đầu óc.” Hoắc chấn tiêu nắm hắn thoát tử thế hắn thổi thổi, là sưng lên, nhưng hẳn là hai ba thiên là có thể tiêu đi. “Ngươi cũng không nghĩ, ngươi chân phế mau hai năm lộ lão cũng chưa nói cái gì, như thế nào bỗng nhiên làm ngươi gả cho ta? Bởi vì các ngươi Lộ gia muốn quét sạch nội quỷ, mà ngại nghi lớn nhất chính là ngươi những cái đó thân ca ca, lộ lão sợ ngươi chịu liên lụy cho nên làm ngươi tới Thanh bang. Hắn đây là ở đỡ ngươi đương gia chủ phía trước thế ngươi đem lộ san bằng.”  
“Ta hoắc chấn lôi lại sao có thể là kia loại từ người khác quyết sách chính mình hôn nhân người? Nếu là ta không đáp ứng, thần tiên hạ phàm đều vào không được ta môn.”  
Hoắc chấn lôi nói xong lời này, lộ tiểu bắc lâm vào lâu dài trầm mặc. Hoắc chấn thế hắn tìm hảo chăn, xoay người liền đi.  
“Ngươi đứng lại!”  
Lộ tiểu bắc ra tiếng rống hắn.  
“Làm sao vậy?”  
Hoắc chấn lôi không quay đầu lại.  
... Đều mẹ nó làm được này một bước, ngươi phải đi, ngươi mẹ nó vẫn là không  
Là nam nhân!”  
“Tiểu bắc... Tiểu bắc.” Hoắc chấn tiêu ôm qua đường tiểu bắc chân dài hoàn ở chính mình trên eo, nguyên cây hoàn toàn đi vào lại nguyên cây rút ra mà đảo lộng kia khẩu mật huyệt, hàm cắn lộ tiểu bắc môi dưới vong tình kêu gọi hắn danh  
Tự.  
Lộ tiểu bắc một bàn tay câu lấy hoắc chấn tiêu cổ, một cái tay khác phủng hắn eo, đầu ngón tay ở trên lưng quát ra điều điều vệt đỏ. Hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu gắt gao mà ôm ở một khởi, nóng bỏng mà lâu dài mà ôm hôn, hắn môi răng gian làm càn tiết ra rên rỉ.  
“Lại thâm điểm... Hoắc chấn tiêu, lại thâm một điểm. Cơm chiều không ăn no?”  
Hắn đảo qua hai năm gian tối tăm, lại biến thành trước kia cái kia kiêu ngạo ương ngạnh lộ  
Tiểu bắc.  
Hắn nâng bàng đón ý nói hùa hoắc chấn tiêu thao lộng, chỉ mình thần kinh khống chế lớn nhất khả năng vì hoắc chấn tiêu tách ra hai chân.  
Hoắc chấn lôi chỉ lo hướng thâm thao, hướng mau thao, lại hung lại tàn nhẫn, huyệt khẩu nếp uốn chống được trơn nhẵn, bị làm ra phao.  
Lộ tiểu bắc không thèm để ý này đó đau, hắn khai tâm đắc tàn nhẫn. Hắn nếu là đau liền hung hăng cắn hoắc chấn tiêu môi, mùi máu tươi ở hắn  
Nhóm môi lưỡi gian giao hòa tràn ngập.  
Lộ tiểu bắc cởi bỏ áo ngủ trước khấu làm hoắc chấn tiêu đi niết hắn đầu vú, quả không này nhiên phía dưới cắn đến càng khẩn. Hoắc chấn tiêu đối hắn viên lăn mông hung hăng chụp một hạ, ở bỗng nhiên co chặt đường đi tàn nhẫn tàn nhẫn thao hơn mười hạ chước giới.  
Lộ tiểu bắc đem tinh bắn ở hoắc chấn tiêu áo ngủ thượng. Nhưng hắn cũng không tưởng cứ như vậy  
Kết thúc.  
“Hoắc chấn tiêu, ta tưởng kỵ ngươi.”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu nhướng mày.  
“Lộ tiểu bắc, ta không uy no ngươi là không  
Là?”  
Lộ tiểu bắc thản nhiên.  
“Là. Ta muốn ngươi này ba tháng thiếu ta  
Đều trả lại cho ta.”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu cười, thân thân hắn chóp mũi, nâng hắn hai cánh viên mông chợt ngồi dậy, tư thế thay đổi nhường đường tiểu bắc vững vàng kỵ làm ở hắn bàng thượng, dương vật đỉnh tiến mất hồn  
Quật càng sâu mật địa.  
“Hảo. Đừng lại khóc.”  
Ánh trăng cuồn cuộn như hải, mành nội cảnh xuân thông. Quả nho thành thục khi, nguyện quân chọn thêm  
Triệt.


	22. Phải có em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youarevering

【 hạo lỗi 】Gotta Have You ( cao ngọt )  
Cũ văn trọng phát. Năm nay Lễ Tình Nhân hạ văn. Có 🚗.

  
Đã kết hôn thả nhận nuôi có tiểu hài tử.

  
——

  
Gotta Have You

  
“Ở thật lâu thật lâu trước kia, có một con nhảy nhót thỏ con, tên của hắn kêu Ngô Tam thạch, hắn có một con bạch nhung nhung cái đuôi nhỏ, nhéo lên tới thực thoải mái……”

  
“Daddy cũng có sao?” Trong ổ chăn tiểu công chúa giơ lên tay nãi thanh nãi khí hỏi.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có mở miệng, một cái khác non nớt giọng trẻ con trả lời. “Daddy lại không phải con thỏ! Không có khả năng có rồi!”

  
“Chính là, daddy cũng kêu tam thạch, thỏ con cũng kêu tam thạch, kia daddy liền có!” Bị ca ca phản bác tiểu nữ hài không phục, phồng lên má giúp phản bác.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nghe hai tiểu hài tử đấu võ mồm cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng đức cười, hắn vươn đôi tay phân biệt xoa xoa này đối bảo tàng huynh muội đầu, ngồi trở lại mép giường ghế tiếp theo kể chuyện xưa.

  
“Dâu tây cùng khoai lang đừng tranh lạp, nghe ba ba tiếp tục giảng. Cái này thỏ con đâu có một ngày đi vào một mảnh dưa điền, phát hiện một cái rất lớn, đủ hắn ăn cả đời cà rốt. Hắn vui vẻ hỏng rồi, chạy đến cà rốt trước mặt nói, xin hỏi vị này cà rốt tiên sinh, ta có thể ăn ngươi sao?”

  
“Thỏ con hảo bổn ác! Khẳng định muốn lén lút mà mới có thể đem cà rốt ăn luôn!”

“Hì hì, tựa như ca ca ăn vụng tủ lạnh chocolate!”

“Ta mới không có, ngươi đừng nói bậy!”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhướng mày, hắn hiện tại xem như biết hắn cấp Ngô Lỗi đính làm Lễ Tình Nhân chocolate vì cái gì thiếu một góc. Bất quá ăn vụng đồ ăn vặt loại chuyện này hắn cũng lý giải, hắn phía trước đem khoai lang uy đến quá béo, bị Ngô Lỗi lệnh cưỡng chế khống chế ẩm thực sau đã vài cái cuối tuần không chạm vào yêu nhất chocolate.

  
Sớm biết rằng lúc trước lấy tên thời điểm kêu chocolate tính.

  
“Hành, chocolate sự tình chúng ta ngày mai bàn lại, trước hết nghe ba ba đem ngủ trước chuyện xưa nói xong. Cà rốt nghe thấy thỏ con hỏi như vậy, trong lòng đại hỉ, nói, có thể. Thỏ con liền dùng hắn hai viên bạch bạch đại răng cửa gặm cà rốt một ngụm. Lúc này……”

  
“Lưu hạo nhiên! Ngươi xem vài giờ? Như thế nào còn không có làm cho bọn họ ngủ.” Ngoài cửa vang lên vội vàng tiếng bước chân, Ngô Lỗi từ phía sau cửa đột nhiên lộ ra cái đầu, nhíu mày nhe răng, biểu tình siêu cấp vô địch cự vô bá tặc hung. Hắn liền thể áo ngủ mũ thượng hai căn thật dài tai thỏ rũ trên vai phía dưới, rước lấy hai đứa nhỏ một trận vui cười.

  
“Thỏ con tới!!!”

  
Ngô Lỗi ghét nhất tiểu hài tử thức đêm. Hắn khi còn nhỏ bởi vì công tác lão cảm thấy ngủ không đủ, cho nên thiên tối sầm lại liền đuổi nhà mình hai cái thằng nhãi con lên giường.

  
“Hảo hảo hảo, lập tức.” Lưu hạo nhiên hướng kia cái đầu giơ lên đôi tay đầu hàng, ngữ tốc chợt nhanh hơn, “Lúc này cà rốt đột nhiên biến thành một con thật lớn long, vì cái gì, bởi vì này chỉ long bị nguyền rủa, phải bị thích nhất thỏ con hôn một cái mới có thể khôi phục nguyên hình. Vì thế long cùng con thỏ liền hạnh phúc mà ở bên nhau! Bọn họ còn dưỡng hai chỉ thỏ con, lam kêu khoai lang phấn kêu dâu tây.”

  
Đối ứng đúng là hai đứa nhỏ thỏ hình áo ngủ nhan sắc. Lưu hạo nhiên cúi người ở hai người bọn họ trên trán các rơi xuống một cái thanh thúy vang dội hôn, vội vã hướng cửa đi đến, Ngô Lỗi đã trở về phòng.

  
“Ba ba! Ba ba nói tiếp một cái sao!”

“Ba ba! Chúng ta không nghĩ ngủ!”

  
Phía sau hai đứa nhỏ ở làm nũng, Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu, lộ ra một cái hiền lành lại có khác thâm ý tươi cười: “Không được lạp, ba ba còn muốn cùng daddy ăn tết! Ngủ ngon!”

  
Nói, hắn tắt đi trong phòng đèn, sau đó nhẹ nhàng khép lại môn. Hắn bước nhanh đến hành lang cuối, đó là độc thuộc về hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi tư nhân lãnh địa, là trên thế giới nhất ấm áp cùng an toàn địa phương.

  
2025 năm 8 nguyệt 19 ngày, Lưu hạo nhiên công khai tình yêu. Xứng tự rất đơn giản. “Mười đầy năm. @ Ngô Lỗi LED” xứng đồ là tay che lại đôi mắt ý đồ chắn màn ảnh cười đến sáng lạn như quang Ngô Lỗi.

  
Ngay sau đó, Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng chuyển phát nên Weibo, chỉ có một viên màu đỏ tâm.

  
Một phút đồng hồ sau, Weibo hot search tê liệt.

  
Không có người không tin đây là công khai xuất quỹ, nhưng là cũng không có người dám tin tưởng đây là công khai xuất quỹ. Hai cái chính trực sự nghiệp đỉnh núi ảnh đế cấp diễn viên công khai xuất quỹ? Nói là cpg đồng thời trộm hai người Weibo tài khoản cấp chính mình phát đường khả năng tính còn cao điểm. Điên rồi đi?

  
Nhưng bọn hắn có thể là thật sự điên rồi. Lần hai ngày tân lãng truyền thông phát sóng trực tiếp phỏng vấn Lưu hạo nhiên, dò hỏi 819 cái kia Weibo hay không là cùng Ngô Lỗi công khai tình yêu khi, Lưu hạo nhiên cười lắc lắc bàn tay, ngón áp út thượng đối giới sáng rọi rạng rỡ, khóe môi răng nanh ở kiêu ngạo mà khoe ra: “Ta cùng hắn hiện tại ở dùng cùng khoản nước hoa, ngươi nói đi?”

  
Điên cuồng đại giới là hai bên quảng cáo thương sôi nổi bội ước, đại diện tích thoát phấn hồi dẫm, cùng như tránh bóng tuyết tàng.

  
Thế giới này dung không dưới như vậy điên cuồng, nhưng là này giống như chút nào chưa ảnh hưởng đến bọn họ tình yêu, không ngừng có người qua đường từ thế giới các nơi repo ngẫu nhiên gặp được Ngô Lỗi Lưu hạo nhiên này một đôi có một không hai tình lữ ảnh chụp.

  
Bọn họ ở quốc nội đối bọn họ ác ngữ tương hướng thời điểm chạy đến nước ngoài hoàn du hai người thế giới đi.

  
Hảo một đôi tiêu sái tự tại người yêu.

  
Có lẽ là trời cao tích tài, theo cầu vồng vận động ở toàn cầu phạm vi mở rộng, 2030 năm 2 nguyệt, Trung Quốc tuyên bố đem với 2030 năm 10 nguyệt 25 ngày đồng tính hôn nhân hợp pháp hóa, trở thành toàn thế giới đệ 165 cái cho phép đồng tính luyến ái kết hôn quốc gia.

  
Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở Weibo đề cập suất bạo tăng, không ít người yêu cầu hai người bọn họ đi Cục Dân Chính chiếm vị, tranh làm Trung Quốc đệ nhất đối hợp pháp phu phu.

  
Nhưng mà hai vị chính chủ cũng không có đáp lại này đó ồn ào, bọn họ tuyển ở 12 nguyệt 26 ngày, Ngô Lỗi 31 tuổi sinh nhật hôm nay, cầm thân phận chứng cùng hộ khẩu bổn điệu thấp mà đăng nhớ lãnh chứng, sau đó đánh cái cho thuê đi xử lý bị vứt bỏ trẻ con nhận nuôi đăng ký thủ tục.

  
Ngô Lỗi nói cái này 31 tuổi sinh nhật có thể cùng 18 tuổi cùng so sánh, ý nghĩa trọng đại đến làm hắn cuộc đời này khó quên.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà nói ngươi mỗi cái sinh nhật với ta mà nói ý nghĩa đều thực trọng đại, nếu không có ngày này, ta liền phải đánh cả đời quang côn.

  
Ngô Lỗi nói, quỷ tài tin.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên vặn hạ phòng ngủ bắt tay thời điểm, trong phòng một mảnh đen nhánh. “Ngô Lỗi?” Lưu hạo nhiên vào nhà, tim đập không tùy vào nhanh hơn, hắn bật đèn kia một cái chớp mắt, bỗng nhiên có người che lại hắn đôi mắt đem hắn ấn ván cửa thượng, không quan tâm mà hôn lên tới.

  
Mềm mại, đơn bạc, còn có đụng phải nam tường cũng chưa từ bỏ ý định cố chấp, như nhau người này.

Hắn tiếp được cái này cường hôn người của hắn eo, đầu ngón tay truyền đến da thịt ấm áp tinh tế xúc cảm.  
Hiểu? Áo ngủ đều thoát hảo? Lưu hạo nhiên tay dọc theo khẩn thật eo tuyến đi xuống sờ, còn hành, còn để lại điều quần lót cho hắn thoát.  
Lưu hạo nhiên há mồm, dung túng Ngô Lỗi mềm lưỡi hoạt tiến vào dọc theo nha một thông loạn liếm, cùng khoản kem đánh răng bạc hà thanh hương. Lưu hạo nhiên câu lấy hắn đảo trứng phấn lưỡi, từ đầu lưỡi theo lưỡi thân hướng lưỡi căn sâm. Ngô Lỗi sợ huy, ở hắn trong lòng ngực tiểu biên độ phịch lên, phe phẩy người đôi mắt tay cũng tùng.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đánh gãy cái này thình lình xảy ra hôn, chuyển vào trong lòng ngực người nửa kéo nửa quải mà hướng trên giường mang. Hắn lúc này mới nhìn đến trên giường phủ kín hồng giấy cắt tình yêu, còn rất bảo vệ môi trường, không giống tiên hoa hồng không mấy ngày liền khô.  
Hắn đem Ngô Lỗi kín mít mà đè ở trên giường, từ trên xuống dưới quét một mắt. Như hắn sở liệu, chỉ xuyên điều quần lót.  
Ta ái nhân quá tri kỷ! Lưu hạo nhiên giờ phút này trong lòng đem kia kỳ vui sướng đại bổn doanh kế hoạch cảm tạ ngàn vạn tới biến! Sau đó tham lam lại thành kính mà cúi đầu ngậm lấy Ngô Lỗi đầu vú, đầu lưỡi chống quầng vú khinh khinh xảo xảo họa vòng.  
“Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi, ngươi thuộc cẩu sao? Ngứa chết ta.........” Ngô Lỗi thói quen Lưu hạo nhiên từ trước đến nay thô bạo mãnh liệt giường phong, hôm nay thay đổi cái phong cách hắn lần cảm không khoẻ.  
Lưu hạo nhiên lấy răng nanh cắn cắn đầu vú, há mồm nói chuyện thời điểm còn có hợp với nhũ đậu ấm vị chỉ bạc. “Gâu!” sau đó trọng thao cũ nghiệp, dùng đầu lưỡi nghiền đầu vú ép xuống chơi cái không ngừng, nhân tiện thắng được chỉ tay đi bắt Ngô Lỗi quần.  
“Như vậy gấp gáp a! Ngô Lỗi lấy mũi chân đi đá hắn cẳng chân, ôm oán, giống như hoàn toàn đã quên xuống tay trước cái kia là ai.  
“Đúng đúng đúng, vội muốn chết!” Lưu hạo nhiên liên tục phụ họa. Hắn thâm ái Ngô Lỗi, liên quan hắn tâm khẩu bất nhất cùng nhau ái.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi đầu vú cắn được lại hồng lại sưng sung huyết sưng to mới bãi hưu, Ngô Lỗi cùng chính hắn phân thân đều đã ngẩng đầu, nhưng nên nhẫn còn là muốn nhẫn, yêu quý đối tượng thân thể vĩnh viễn là đệ nhất vị.  
Lưu hạo nhiên từ gối đầu hạ lấy ra nhuận hoạt tề, vội vội vàng vàng tễ mãn tay, hắn đem Ngô Lỗi hai chân phân đến nhất khai, hắn ôn nhu hương vừa xem hoàn toàn.  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngón trỏ ở Ngô Lỗi biên mát xa đảo quanh, dính trù hoạt dịch dính thượng nếp uốn, sau đó chậm rãi tới gần huyệt khẩu, đến cảm thấy huyệt khẩu thả lỏng mới tham nhập đệ nhất căn ngón tay.  
Ngô Lỗi ôm gối đầu ra tiếng kêu rên. Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu, trường kỳ tình lữ quan hệ làm hắn liếc mắt một cái liền phân đến thanh kia nhíu mày là sảng vẫn là đau, hiện tại này phản ứng đương nhiên là nhất nhất vui sướng.  
Làm nhiều ít năm Ngô Lỗi đều vẫn là như vậy khẩn, đơn chỉ vẫn luôn ăn đến chỉ căn, Lưu hạo nhiên mới thử thăm tiến đệ nhị căn ngón tay, huyệt khẩu lại bị căng ra một chút.  
Lưu hạo nhiên lại đi nhìn mắt Ngô Lỗi, cái này hơn ba mươi tuổi nam nhân lấy gối đầu che mặt không cho hắn cảnh. Lưu hạo nhiên cười, dùng một khác chỉ tay đi nắm tiểu Ngô Lỗi, thuần thục linh hoạt mà vuốt ve lên.  
Hắn nghe được gối đầu phía dưới thấp thấp rên rỉ. Hắn cùng người nam nhân này từ thân thể phù hợp đến linh hồn.  
Cất chứa tiến đệ tam căn ngón tay sau Lưu hạo nhiên bắt chước khởi dương vật ở đường đi thọc vào rút ra, hắn cảm thấy đảo lộng ra càng ngày càng nhiều chất nhầy, rõ ràng này đó không được đầy đủ là nhuận hoạt tề.  
“Bảo bảo.” Nhận nuôi trong nhà này đối bảo tàng huynh muội về sau, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đều học xong rất nhiều, muốn cho bọn họ ở tuổi trẻ thời điểm nói tuyệt đối sẽ khởi vài tầng nổi da gà, ái xưng. Lưu hạo nhiên học lấy trí dùng, ở trên giường vận dụng linh hoạt. “Làm ta nhìn xem ngươi mặt.”  
“Xem ngươi cái con khỉ cầu!” Gối đầu lấy một cái ưu nhã đường parabol tạp thượng Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, sau đó rơi xuống Ngô Lỗi trên bụng nhỏ. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi nhân tình dục ửng đỏ gương mặt, còn có khóe mắt ướt ý, cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà bắt tay rút ra.  
Cuộn len là dâu tây thiền ngoài miệng, cũng không biết Ngô Lỗi như thế nào học đi.  
Hắn mở ra áo mưa túi đem chính mình sớm đã rất ngạnh dương vật trang bị xong, đỡ phát tím phân thân ở huyệt khẩu nhợt nhạt thứ chọc, quy đầu quá đáy chậu, giống như một chút cũng không vội.  
“Lưu nguyên ngươi!!” Ngô Lỗi lấy chân đi đá hắn bụng nhỏ, lại chỉ có thể mềm kéo dài mà dán lên eo sườn, mang theo điểm căm giận lại có điểm năn nỉ, “Mau điểm nhi......  
Trời biết hắn có bao nhiêu ái ở trên giường khi dễ Ngô Lỗi.  
“Tuân mệnh!” Lưu hạo nhiên đáp ứng đến sảng khoái, đỡ dương vật mãnh đến cắm tiến u huyệt, một cái không cầm giữ được liền nuốt vào hơn phân nửa.  
“Tê...” Lưu hạo nhiên sảng đến mắt đảo hút khẩu khí lạnh, hắn còn không có mở liền nghe được Ngô Lỗi mắng hắn. “Lão hỗn đản... Ân...”  
“Ngô Lỗi ngươi vẫn là câm miệng đi. Bằng không ta sẽ tệ hơn trứng.” Lưu hạo nhiên cười đến giống cái trò đùa dai thực hiện được tiểu nam sinh, hắn đem Ngô Lỗi hai điều chân khiêng thượng bả vai nhất nhất cái này hơn ba mươi tuổi nam nhân mềm dẻo tính vẫn như cũ hảo đến kinh người nhất nhất sau đó chậm rãi thọc vào rút ra khởi kia căn vùi vào Ngô Lỗi trong cơ thể côn thịt.  
Hắn là lúc này mới nhìn đến cửa kính thượng trang trí. Ngô Lỗi dùng kim sắc ngôi sao đèn liều mạng cái “Turbo&Leo”, sau đó bên ngoài là một vòng đại đại tình yêu.  
Già rồi cũng lãng mạn, già rồi cũng quá Lễ Tình Nhân.  
Lưu hạo nhiên cúi xuống thân đi thân hắn pháp định một nửa kia môi, ôn nhu mà cọ xát. Nổi danh đạo diễn tới tìm hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi chụp đồng chí điện ảnh, kịch bản thực không tồi, là cái mất mà tìm lại chuyện xưa.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh hơn thọc vào rút ra tần suất, mỗi một lần đều đỉnh tiến mà càng thâm. Nhưng hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi suy xét luôn mãi vẫn là cự tuyệt. Hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi hiện tại đều càng muốn diễn chính kịch, còn có chính là, bọn họ không nghĩ lại đi sờ tác cùng cộng tình mất đi tình cảm chân thành khi cụt tay thiết da cảm giác.  
Lưu hạo nhiên dương vật nghiền quá mỗ điểm thời điểm Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên ở hắn trong lòng ngực kịch liệt mà run rẩy lên, Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi ôm đến càng khẩn, chín thiển một thâm mà đùa bỡn khởi kia khối thịt non.  
Hắn chờ Ngô Lỗi lại lần nữa mắng hắn, lại trước chờ tới rồi nhẹ nhàng gõ cửa thanh.  
“Ba ba! Daddy! Các ngươi ngủ rồi sao?” Dâu tây ở ngoài cửa rụt rè sinh địa hỏi.  
Ngô Lỗi cặp kia ý loạn tình mê liếc mắt đưa tình nằm tằm mãnh đến trợn to, hắn duỗi tay muốn đi đẩy ra đè ở hắn trên người Lưu hạo nhiên, bởi vì khẩn trương nói chợt co chặt.  
Thật, thật sảng. Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ thầm.  
“Chúng ta còn muốn nghe ba ba kể chuyện xưa......” Lại mở miệng là khoai lang thanh âm.  
“Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi buông ta ra......” Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy dưới thân nhiệt lưu một trận tán loạn, hai chân ý đồ khẩn hợp lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên gắt gao ôm lấy. Lưu hạo nhiên cúi xuống thân tới liếm hắn vành tai trấn an, “Đá chồng chất yên tâm, bọn họ không sẽ tiến vào.”  
Ngô Lỗi trong lòng nổi lên dự cảm bất tường.  
Quả nhiên. Lưu hạo nhiên mãnh đến ôm chặt Ngô Lỗi, dưới háng hướng kia mẫn cảm điểm tàn nhẫn mệnh thứ chọc, tần suất lại mau lại mãnh, khiến cho giao hợp chỗ bọt mép bay tứ tung.  
Ngô Lỗi bị khoái cảm đánh sâu vào đến suy nghĩ hỗn loạn, môi mỏng vô ý thức khẽ nhếch, lộ ra một tiểu tiệt bạch bạch sau răng cấm. Hắn gắt gao khoanh lại Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, móng tay khảm tiến hắn phía sau lưng thịt xuất huyết ấn tới.  
“Ba ba, daddy, chúng ta đây...... Chúng ta trở về ngủ. Phải làm cái mộng đẹp ác.” Ngoài cửa hai cái tiểu gia hỏa đợi trong chốc lát thấy trong phòng không động tĩnh, đành phải ngoan ngoãn rời đi.  
Mà bọn họ daddy đang bị ba ba đè ở dưới thân hung hăng thao lộng, liền lời nói đều nói không nên lời nửa câu, chỉ có hồng con mắt trừng Lưu hạo nhiên này đầu đại ác lang.  
“Ngươi chờ......” Ngô Lỗi buông tàn nhẫn lời nói.  
“Ta chờ.” Lưu hạo nhiên dứt khoát nói tiếp, cúi đầu hôn hôn Ngô Lỗi cái trán, đại cổ bạch trọc phun trào mà ra, ở ấm áp khẩn sáp đường đi chước giới.  
Ngô Lỗi cũng đi theo hắn cùng nhau phóng thích. Tinh dịch bắn Lưu hạo nhiên đầy bụng.  
Bọn họ ở tinh bì lực tẫn khi trao đổi tối nay cuối cùng một cái hôn.  
“Lễ Tình Nhân vui sướng, Lưu hạo nhiên.” “Lễ Tình Nhân vui sướng, Ngô Lỗi.”  
No amount of coffee, cà phê tinh khiết và thơm lại như thế nào, No amount of cr ứng, giàn giụa nước mắt lại như thế nào, No amount of whiskey, điên cuồng rượu mạnh lại như thế nào, No amount of wine, cam liệt ủ lâu năm lại như thế nào,  
No No No No No, đều không kịp ngươi dư vị vô cùng, No' nothing else will do, ngươi là ta không thể thay thế toàn thế giới, I've gotta have you, ta không thể không có ngươi, I've gotta have you, ngươi là của ta duy nhất.


	23. Yêu ngươi

ái ngươi

Lưu hạo nhiên là cảnh giáo xuất thân, tốt nghiệp sau đi nơi khác đương đặc cảnh, gần nhất hai năm cửa ải cuối năm nhiệm vụ trọng, hắn cũng chưa biện pháp hảo hảo về nhà ăn tết, năm nay khó được sớm nghỉ, về đến nhà hắn ngược lại cảm giác nhàn đến có chút không được tự nhiên.

Ở nhà qua mấy ngày nhàn trứng đau nhật tử sau, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc bao lớn bao nhỏ mà đã trở lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi gia là đối diện, số tuổi lại không sai biệt lắm, xem như từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên. Hai người từ nhỏ học được cao trung vẫn luôn là một cái trường học, chẳng qua Lưu hạo nhiên so Ngô Lỗi muốn lớn hơn hai tuổi, cho nên nghiêm khắc tính lên hai người cũng không ở một cái trong trường học cùng nhau đãi quá bao lâu thời gian. Cùng từ nhỏ có cảnh sát mộng Lưu hạo nhiên bất đồng, Ngô Lỗi ở đại học phía trước vẫn luôn đối chính mình tương lai không có gì ý tưởng, nhưng hắn bẩm sinh điều kiện hảo, còn không có tốt nghiệp đã bị tinh thăm khai quật đi làm người mẫu, hiện tại cũng coi như có chút điểm danh khí.

Nghe được chờ đợi đã lâu tiếng đập cửa, Lưu hạo nhiên cọ mà một tiếng từ trong phòng lao ra đi mở ra nhà mình đại môn, đem Ngô Lỗi túm vào chính mình trong phòng.

“Uy uy uy ngươi kiềm chế điểm a Lưu hạo nhiên,” Ngô Lỗi trên tay xách theo một đống lớn đủ mọi màu sắc quà tặng túi, “Ta còn có lễ vật cấp thúc thúc a di đâu!”

“Đợi lát nữa lại nói.” Lưu hạo nhiên không để ý tới hắn nói, trực tiếp đem người đẩy mạnh trong phòng, cửa phòng khóa trái.

Đem Ngô Lỗi trên tay bao lớn bao nhỏ đồ vật tất cả đều đoạt lấy tới ném xuống đất sau, Lưu hạo nhiên có chút cấp bách mà đè lại Ngô Lỗi sau cổ, gắt gao hôn lấy bờ môi của hắn. Ngô Lỗi tượng trưng tính mà nho nhỏ giãy giụa một chút, theo sau liền cũng dùng đôi tay vòng lấy Lưu hạo nhiên, nghiêm túc mà cùng hắn hôn môi.

Hắn quá tưởng Lưu hạo nhiên, nghĩ đến muốn nổi điên, nghe nói Lưu hạo nhiên năm nay có thể trước thời gian về nhà ăn tết, hắn lập tức đem mặt sau có thể đẩy quay chụp đều đẩy, trực tiếp đính phiếu về nhà.

Hai người rốt cuộc phục hồi tinh thần lại, lưu luyến mà rời đi đối phương sau, Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo Ngô Lỗi ở trên giường nằm xuống, hắn chuyển qua tới đối mặt Ngô Lỗi, vươn tay đi chơi hắn vành tai, không nói gì.

Vẫn là Ngô Lỗi trước đã mở miệng, cố ý dùng hài hước ngữ khí: “Ngươi như thế nào như vậy cơ khát a, Lưu hạo yán?”

Lưu hạo nhiên đảo cũng không phản bác, trực tiếp bắt tay chuyển qua Ngô Lỗi bên hông vuốt ve.

“Ta đã thực khắc chế.”

Ngô Lỗi liền cười, hắn xốc lên Lưu hạo nhiên quần áo, một chút một chút chọc lộ ra tới cơ bụng, sau đó lại nhíu mày, “Ta còn là thích ngươi trước kia béo một chút thời điểm, hiện tại quá làm nhân đố kỵ.”

Kỳ thật hắn cũng không thiếu vận động, nhưng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hàng năm huấn luyện ra nhiệm vụ cao cường độ so sánh với, vẫn là yếu đi không ít. Sau đó hắn chuyển qua đi nằm thẳng nhìn phía trần nhà, hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên: “Ngươi còn nhớ rõ trước kia đôi ta cùng nhau đi học thời điểm sao?”

Hắn nhớ tới trước kia sơ nhị thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên cao một, bọn họ thường xuyên cùng nhau trộm đi hắc võng đi lên mạng, chơi anh hùng liên minh. Lưu hạo nhiên tổng nói hắn đồ ăn, rồi lại sẽ ở đánh dã thời điểm điên cuồng giúp hắn bắt người, cho hắn lưu hồng lam buff. Sau đó hai người một người khai một lon Coca, vừa uống vừa đi trở về gia, ở cửa nhà lấy ra phụ đạo tư liệu nói là cùng đi thư viện tự học.

Hai người bọn họ là cái loại này điển hình tùy tiện học học là có thể khảo tốt loại hình, chẳng sợ mỗi ngày lên mạng chơi game xem truyện tranh, chỉ cần khảo trước phiên phiên thư, trong ban trước mười luôn là không chạy. Cho nên đương có một lần Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ trung khảo thí niên cấp xếp hạng rớt hai trăm nhiều danh thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi chấn kinh rồi.

Khi đó hắn cao một, vừa mới bắt đầu từ nhỏ thí hài chuyển biến vì tản ra thanh xuân hơi thở thiếu niên, trong ánh mắt luôn là lượng lượng, cùng ai nói chuyện đều khóe miệng mang theo cười, ở sân bóng thượng bạch y phiêu phiêu, anh tư táp sảng, đúng là khí phách hăng hái tuổi tác. Chính là từ khi đó khởi, Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện chính mình đối Ngô Lỗi cảm tình bắt đầu trở nên cùng trước kia không giống nhau. Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu không ngừng thu được thư tình cùng lễ vật, hắn còn tổng ở cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau về nhà trên đường bị ngăn lại tới thổ lộ. Mỗi khi lúc này Lưu hạo nhiên luôn là dị thường bực bội, ngày thường bình dị gần gũi hắn có thể sử dụng ánh mắt đem những cái đó nữ sinh nhìn chằm chằm đến ứa ra hãn, hồi tưởng chính mình có phải hay không khi nào đắc tội vị này học trưởng. Khi đó Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là có một chút trẻ con phì, tuy rằng so người bình thường nhìn thuận mắt, khá vậy xa không có hiện tại như vậy xuất chúng, cho nên hắn ngay từ đầu chỉ là cho rằng chính mình là có chút ghen ghét Ngô Lỗi có thể thu được như vậy đa tình thư cùng thổ lộ, thẳng đến Ngô Lỗi giao cái thứ nhất bạn gái.

Trước kia cho dù là bất đồng niên cấp tan học thời gian bất đồng, Ngô Lỗi cũng sẽ ở phòng học làm bài tập chờ Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau về nhà, nhưng hiện tại, hắn sẽ bởi vì một nữ hài tử mà cười hì hì mà vứt bỏ Lưu hạo nhiên đưa nàng về nhà, Lưu hạo nhiên vô pháp tiếp thu.

Nữ sinh có một đầu mềm mại màu đen tóc dài, không tính quá lớn đôi mắt cười rộ lên lại là cong, lộ ra viên răng nanh tới có vẻ phá lệ đáng yêu. Đương Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được Ngô Lỗi như vậy miêu tả thời điểm, phiên cái xem thường trong lòng hừ lạnh một tiếng, còn không phải là răng nanh mắt nhỏ sao, ai không có dường như.

Nhưng Ngô Lỗi làm trò Lưu hạo nhiên mặt nhẹ vỗ về nữ sinh tóc đẹp cùng nàng từ biệt khi, Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện chính mình liền xem thường đều phiên không ra, hắn không có biện pháp khống chế chính mình trong đầu về chính mình cùng Ngô Lỗi ảo tưởng, hắn cơ hồ muốn xông lên đi đem hai người tách ra thời điểm, lại đột nhiên bình tĩnh lại. Hắn xoay người bay thẳng đến gia phương hướng đi đến, phía sau Ngô Lỗi đuổi theo kêu hắn, hắn chỉ là cúi đầu không nói một lời. Lưu hạo nhiên không phải chưa từng có bạn gái, hắn biết thích một người là cái gì cảm giác, nhưng lần này không giống nhau, đối phương là Ngô Lỗi, từ nhỏ xưng huynh gọi đệ quang mông cùng nhau nghịch ngợm gây sự Ngô Lỗi. Hắn như thế nào sẽ thích Ngô Lỗi đâu, hắn tưởng không rõ.

Ngô Lỗi thấy Lưu hạo nhiên không nói lời nào, liền không rõ nội tình mà đi theo hắn một đường trầm mặc, trong lòng cân nhắc nếu không phải Lưu hạo nhiên mắt thèm cũng muốn cái bạn gái. Mắt thấy muốn tới gia, hắn nghĩ lại không nói liền chậm, người này thích chứ giận dỗi, vì thế hắn lại nhảy đến Lưu hạo nhiên phía trước đi, đôi tay bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay mãnh hoảng.

“Ca, ngươi có phải hay không cũng tưởng giao bạn gái a, ta cho ngươi giới thiệu một cái, chúng ta lớp bên cạnh ban hoa là ta bạn gái phát tiểu, người lớn lên tặc xinh đẹp học tập còn hảo, ta trở về cho ngươi phát cái ảnh chụp, ngươi muốn cảm thấy còn có thể chúng ta này cuối tuần liền cùng nhau ước ra tới ăn một bữa cơm trông thấy mặt, ngươi xem như thế nào?”

Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ trong lòng liền loạn, nghe được Ngô Lỗi ríu rít mà phải cho hắn giới thiệu đối tượng, càng là giận sôi máu. Hắn tránh ra Ngô Lỗi đáp ở chính mình trên người tay, quát: “Ta không nghĩ muốn bạn gái!”

Chính hắn cũng chưa nghĩ vậy câu nói hô lên tới thanh âm sẽ lớn như vậy, sợ tới mức Ngô Lỗi ngơ ngác mà nhìn hắn, vừa mới bởi vì nói chuyện mà nửa trương miệng đều đã quên khép lại. Hắn nhắm mắt lại điều chỉnh một chút chính mình cảm xúc, hít sâu, vươn đôi tay nắm chặt Ngô Lỗi bả vai.

“Ta chỉ nghĩ muốn ngươi.”

Giọng nói rơi xuống sau là lâu dài yên lặng, hai người đều gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm đối phương đôi mắt, lại rốt cuộc nói không nên lời một câu tới. Rốt cuộc, Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi đôi tay, thở dài một hơi, xoay người lên lầu.

Ngô Lỗi một mình đứng ở tại chỗ sửng sốt thật lâu, cuối cùng lại ở dưới lầu bồn hoa bên ngồi xuống, nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên gia bức màn phùng trung chui ra quang, trong đầu một mảnh hỗn loạn. Câu nói kia đến tột cùng là có ý tứ gì, lại nên như thế nào đáp lại, hắn tưởng không rõ.

Nhưng mà Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chưa cho hắn thảo luận vấn đề này cơ hội, bởi vì hắn bắt đầu cố tình mà tránh đi Ngô Lỗi trên dưới học thời gian, mà Ngô Lỗi cũng không có cái kia dũng khí đi gõ vang đối diện kia phiến môn. Hắn cùng nữ sinh tình yêu cũng bởi vì chính mình thất thần mà chấm dứt.

Hảo xảo bất xảo, không quá hai ngày Ngô Lỗi cha mẹ đi công tác thời gian tiến đến cùng nhau, trong nhà không ai, cho nên làm ơn Lưu hạo nhiên cha mẹ quản Ngô Lỗi một cái tuần cơm. Lưu hạo nhiên ngay từ đầu làm thật lâu tư tưởng đấu tranh, hắn cảm thấy ở chính mình nói những lời này đó lúc sau cùng Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở một cái bàn thượng ăn cơm thật sự là quá cảm thấy thẹn, nhưng không có biện pháp, Ngô Lỗi cha mẹ vừa ra đi chính là một cái tuần, tổng không thể vẫn luôn không ăn cơm đem chính mình đói chết đi. Vì thế hắn khẽ cắn môi, kéo dài giày đi đến bàn ăn bên ngồi xuống, hắn tuyển cái khoảng cách Ngô Lỗi xa nhất vị trí, ngồi xuống sau vừa nhấc đầu lại phát hiện đối diện Ngô Lỗi. Hai người đều là sửng sốt, theo sau ăn ý mà nhanh chóng cúi đầu, cúi đầu bắt đầu hướng trong miệng lùa cơm. Lưu hạo nhiên giống nhau có thể toàn bộ hành trình gục xuống đầu chỉ ăn cơm không nói lời nào, nhưng Ngô Lỗi không được, hắn là khách nhân, còn muốn đối mặt Lưu hạo nhiên cha mẹ nhiệt tình hỏi chuyện cùng gắp đồ ăn, thường thường lộ ra giả cười. Ba ngày xuống dưới, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác chính mình muốn hỏng mất, nằm ở trên giường đôi mắt một bế, trong đầu tất cả đều là lung tung rối loạn hình ảnh, về Lưu hạo nhiên. Hắn bắt đầu nghi hoặc, chính mình đối Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc là cái dạng gì cảm tình, vì cái gì Lưu hạo nhiên thổ lộ lúc sau hắn thế nhưng không có cảm thấy phản cảm, ngược lại tái kiến hắn sẽ có một ít thẹn thùng, thậm chí lại vô tâm ứng phó bạn gái; nhưng hắn có phải hay không thích Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn cũng vô pháp xác định. Vì thế hắn tưởng, kia nếu không liền thử xem xem đi, thử xem liền biết rốt cuộc có phải hay không thích.

Này thử một lần, liền thử tám năm.

Hai người hồi ức xong thanh xuân, vừa lúc tới rồi ăn cơm thời gian, vì thế Ngô Lỗi chạy về gia đi nhanh chóng cơm nước xong, lại vô cùng lo lắng mà chạy về tới tìm Lưu hạo nhiên.

Các gia trưởng cũng thói quen hai người bọn họ vừa trở về liền dính ở bên nhau trạng thái, liền mặc kệ bọn họ, đồng loạt đi ra ngoài tản bộ.

Đại môn khóa rơi xuống thượng, Ngô Lỗi liền vặn quá Lưu hạo nhiên mặt tới hôn đi lên. Lưu hạo nhiên trở tay đem cửa phòng cũng đóng lại, hơi hơi cùng Ngô Lỗi kéo ra một chút khoảng cách, cười nói: “Phía trước không biết ai nói ta cơ khát tới.”

Ngô Lỗi không để ý tới hắn, ôm Lưu hạo nhiên tay bắt đầu đi xuống sờ soạng, hắn chính là tưởng Lưu hạo nhiên, rốt cuộc chờ đến không ai thời điểm, không nắm chặt thời gian làm việc mới là ngốc tử.

Không khí dần dần thăng ôn, Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu đi liếm Ngô Lỗi vành tai, tay xuống phía dưới cởi bỏ hắn dây lưng, thăm đi vào nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve Ngô Lỗi tính vật. Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng kêu rên một tiếng, một bên ngẩng đầu lên làm Lưu hạo nhiên ở chính mình cổ cùng xương quai xanh thượng lưu lại một cái màu đỏ ấn ký, một bên chính mình đem quần tất cả cởi ra, làm cho Lưu hạo nhiên càng phương tiện mà giúp hắn an ủi.

“Tưởng ta sao?” Ngô Lỗi bắt tay vói vào Lưu hạo nhiên áo hoodie đi sờ hắn trước ngực điểm đỏ, sau đó dùng ngón trỏ nhẹ nhàng vòng quanh kia một chút dạo qua một vòng, lại hơi hơi tăng lực, lặp lại xoa nắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngừng tay thượng động tác, cởi bỏ chính mình dây lưng, cũng cởi ra quần của mình, thò lại gần cắn một chút Ngô Lỗi môi sau, lại đem áo trên cởi ra. Hắn nói: “Ta mỗi ngày đều suy nghĩ ngươi.”

“Thật vậy chăng…” Ngô Lỗi cũng đi thoát chính mình áo trên, sau đó cười hì hì một tay đem Lưu hạo nhiên phác gục ở trên giường, “Ta không tin!”

“Không tin?” Lưu hạo nhiên bất động thanh sắc mà xoay người đem Ngô Lỗi đè ở dưới thân, bựa lưỡi đảo qua Ngô Lỗi đầu vú, “Đợi lát nữa ngươi xem mông có bao nhiêu đau liền biết thật giả.”

Hai người nhiệt độ cơ thể điệp ở bên nhau, liền hô hấp đều bắt đầu dây dưa không rõ, Lưu hạo nhiên một bên hôn lấy Ngô Lỗi, một bên dùng ngón tay chậm rãi làm pít-tông vận động. Lâu lắm không có gặp mặt, Ngô Lỗi nơi riêng tư yêu cầu hảo hảo chăm sóc một phen mới có thể thuận lợi tiến vào. Theo ngón tay số lượng gia tăng, Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu rầm rì mà oán giận: “Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi nhẹ một chút được không a! Tiếp theo đến phiên ta ở mặt trên thời điểm xem ta như thế nào thu thập ngươi…”

“Hảo hảo hảo ta nhẹ điểm, ngươi thả lỏng.” Lưu hạo nhiên trấn an tính mà hôn một cái Ngô Lỗi cái trán, giảm bớt trên tay lực độ.

Không bao lâu, Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu chậm rãi thích ứng tiết tấu, lại bắt đầu tiến đến Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai chơi xấu, cố ý làm nũng kêu hắn: “Ca ca, vào đi ～” nói xong hắn liền bắt đầu cười, chờ xem Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng ứng hắn: “Được rồi đệ đệ, ca ca tới. Sau đó bắt tay rút ra, đem chính mình nóng cháy tính vật chen vào Ngô Lỗi nơi riêng tư.

“A!” Ngô Lỗi còn đang cười, đột nhiên đau đớn làm hắn lập tức không phản ứng lại đây, gắt gao mà bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai thở hổn hển, “Ngươi điên lạp!”

Lưu hạo nhiên không chờ hắn hoãn quá mức tới, liền bắt đầu trừu động, hung hăng mà đỉnh một chút Ngô Lỗi nhục bích. “Đây là đại giới, chuyên tâm chút được không?”

Ngô Lỗi căn bản không có đáp lời cơ hội, tưởng lời nói tới rồi bên miệng tất cả đều bị Lưu hạo nhiên đỉnh biến thành rên rỉ, hắn không thích loại này thanh âm, liền đơn giản cắn miệng không nói. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không nói lời nào, trong phòng chỉ nghe thấy thân thể va chạm bạch bạch thanh cùng với ngẫu nhiên xuất hiện trầm thấp kêu rên thanh. Ngô Lỗi tay chặt chẽ bắt lấy Lưu hạo sau đó đầu thượng đầu tóc, hai chỉ chân kẹp ở hắn trên eo. Hắn thích nhất Lưu hạo nhiên ở trên giường thời điểm, cái dạng này hắn chỉ có Ngô Lỗi một người có thể thấy. Hắn thái dương chảy xuống mồ hôi, căng chặt cơ bắp, cùng hắn ở bên tai lời âu yếm cùng thở dốc, đều làm Ngô Lỗi phát điên dường như mê muội, hắn thậm chí thích này đó thắng qua thân thể thượng khoái cảm.

“Ách a…” Ngô Lỗi vừa nghĩ, một bên thừa nhận Lưu hạo nhiên kịch liệt va chạm, nhịn không được chước giới.

Hắn ngăn lại Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp theo sóng tiến công, ý bảo hắn ngồi dậy, sau đó cúi xuống thân đi, đầu lưỡi ở tinh hoàn thượng xoay cái vòng sau, từ cho tới thượng một đường liếm quá, cuối cùng ngậm lấy nguyên cây dương vật, trên dưới hoạt động, làm Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng công đạo ở hắn trong miệng.

Rửa sạch hoàn thành sau, hai người lại lần nữa song song nằm ở trên giường.

“Buổi tối lưu lại ngủ đi.”

“Hảo.” 


	24. Nhớ ngươi

tưởng ngươi

1

Lưu hạo nhiên trước nay liền không phải một cái quan niệm về số mệnh giả, hắn tin tưởng sự thành do người, nhưng hắn cũng tin tưởng nhất kiến chung tình.

Mười mấy năm qua hắn đều kiên định địa nhiệt ái mắt to trường tóc xuyên váy thanh xuân đáng yêu tiểu mỹ nữ, chưa bao giờ dao động. Hắn đặc biệt thích xem nữ hài tử cười đôi mắt, sóng mắt ôn nhu đến giống như có thể véo ra thủy tới, một đôi mắt to cong cong, bên trong tất cả đều là ngươi, thật tốt đẹp sự.

Chính là có một người đôi mắt, lại đẹp tiểu mỹ nữ cười rộ lên cũng so không được.

Biết chăng có cái vấn đề, cái dạng gì đôi mắt kêu đẹp có thần. Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ là nhìn đến vấn đề cái thứ nhất nháy mắt, liền nhớ tới Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt. Cặp kia ánh mắt đầu tiên liền đủ để cho người luân hãm đôi mắt.

Lại hồi tưởng mới đầu thấy Ngô Lỗi kia một ngày, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là sẽ cảm thấy ngực hơi hơi nóng lên, khóe miệng giơ lên. Thiếu niên trên trán tóc mái có chút che mắt, thật dài lông mi giống một phen quạt lông vũ, quét ở Lưu hạo nhiên đầu quả tim, ngứa làm người tê dại. Hai người ánh mắt giao hội nháy mắt, những cái đó tiểu mỹ nữ bóng dáng liền tất cả đều tan thành mây khói, từ đây không còn có người có thể lay động này hai mắt ở trong lòng hắn địa vị.

Chỉ là này hai mắt xuất hiện ở trước mặt số lần cũng không tính nhiều, đại bộ phận là ở trong mộng. Bắc Kinh đến Thượng Hải khoảng cách hơn nữa hai người bận rộn nhật trình, gặp mặt liền thành rất xa xôi một sự kiện.

Lưu hạo nhiên không biết Ngô Lỗi là nghĩ như thế nào, dù sao hắn mỗi lần từ có Ngô Lỗi trong mộng tỉnh lại chỉ biết càng thêm bực bội. Hảo muốn gặp mặt, tưởng đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực hôn môi hắn sợi tóc, đem hắn ngón tay khấu ở lòng bàn tay, cùng hắn mắt đôi mắt cảm thụ đối phương nhiệt độ cơ thể.

Nghĩ như vậy, Ngô Lỗi gương mặt ở trong đầu dần dần rõ ràng lên, Lưu hạo nhiên hạ thân độ ấm cũng càng lúc càng cao, cuối cùng bùng nổ với khe hở ngón tay trung. Sau đó hắn thở dài một hơi, cầm lấy di động cấp người nọ đã phát một cái WeChat: Lại tưởng ngươi.

2

Ngô Lỗi là không thế nào thích phát Weibo, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên mười một lại đã phát không ít, mang thêm ảnh chụp cái loại này. Hắn một trương trương tồn xuống dưới đặt ở album tinh tế mà xem, tưởng tượng thấy chính mình ở bên cạnh hắn, có thể cảm thụ hắn hô hấp cùng tim đập, hắn trên người nhàn nhạt tân số 5 chi thủy mùi hương, còn có hắn nhìn ngươi khi ôn nhu sóng mắt. Hắn thật sự là rất khó không thèm nghĩ Lưu hạo nhiên, chính là vô luận tưởng niệm cỡ nào mãnh liệt, hắn cũng vô pháp chân thật mà cho hắn một cái ôm, chỉ có thể đụng vào lạnh băng màn hình di động tới thay thế da thịt.

Lưu hạo nhiên đối với chính mình sinh nhật cũng không quá để ý, chọn cái thời gian hoàn thành nhiệm vụ đã phát Weibo sau liền không để ở trong lòng. Chính là Ngô Lỗi lại từ hơn phân nửa tháng trước liền bắt đầu khẩn trương ngày này.

Tuổi này nam hài tử phảng phất phá lệ mẫn cảm chút, tổng cảm thấy lải nhải dài dòng nói quá nhiều ngược lại có vẻ làm kiêu, nhưng lại tưởng cấp đối phương điểm tân ý, hảo đem lâu như vậy tới nay nồng đậm đến nổ mạnh tưởng niệm tất cả đều truyền đạt cho hắn. Vì thế Ngô Lỗi lựa chọn ở mười tháng số 11 0 điểm bình luận Lưu hạo nhiên Weibo.

0 điểm cho ngươi chúc phúc người rất nhiều, ta đây liền càng muốn chờ đến mười tháng mười hào cuối cùng một giây cũng qua đi mới cho ngươi chúc phúc, bởi vì chỉ có như vậy mới có thể đem ta này những ngày ngày nguyệt nguyệt tích góp, tính cả mười tháng mười hào ngày này tưởng niệm, cùng nhau giao cho ngươi.

3

Mười sáu hào kim ưng tiết diễn tập, hai người ánh mắt đối thượng đệ nhất giây, khóe miệng liền khống chế không được mà bắt đầu giơ lên, sau đó Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng dời đi ánh mắt cúi đầu nhìn sàn nhà, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng giơ lên kịch bản che mặt. Loại này trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra ăn ý, đã lâu không có cảm nhận được.

Chỉnh tràng diễn tập Ngô Lỗi tầm mắt đều không có biện pháp rời đi Lưu hạo nhiên vượt qua ba giây, hắn muốn một cái ôm dục vọng quá mức mãnh liệt, chỉ có thể dùng không biểu tình mặt tới che dấu. Lưu hạo nhiên tương đối dưới liền có vẻ nhẹ nhàng rất nhiều, niệm lời kịch còn vừa nói vừa cười, nhưng trộm lấy kịch bản cấp chính mình nóng lên mặt quạt gió động tác vẫn là không có thể tránh được Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt. Bên cạnh xử một cái Âu hào, hai người bọn họ cũng chỉ có thể nghiêm trang mà nói chút lời khách sáo.

Diễn tập khoảng cách hai người rốt cuộc có ngồi ở cùng nhau trò chuyện cơ hội. Xem Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở sân khấu bậc thang cúi đầu phát ngốc, Lưu hạo nhiên liền chạy chậm qua đi đặt mông ngồi ở hắn bên cạnh.

“Hắc, tưởng cái gì đâu, có tâm sự a?”

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là cúi đầu không xem hắn, hai giây sau rầu rĩ mà nói câu: “Tưởng ngươi.”

“Ta không phải tại đây đâu sao.”

“Kia cũng tưởng ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, Ngô Lỗi ước chừng là cảm thấy nói loại này lời nói ngượng ngùng, cho nên mới cúi đầu không xem hắn. Vì thế hắn tâm tình càng tốt, vừa định nói chuyện, liền nhìn đến bên cạnh camera, hắn chạy nhanh dùng tay chống đỡ miệng, xoay đầu đi nhỏ giọng nói câu “Ta cũng tưởng ngươi, nhớ ngươi muốn chết.”

Nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc nâng lên tới mặt, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đột nhiên cảm thấy, nói loại này lời nói, thật sự rất ngượng ngùng.

Buổi tối trao giải nghi thức tiến hành thực thuận lợi, sau khi kết thúc Lưu hạo nhiên sấn không ai chú ý trộm sờ vào Ngô Lỗi phòng.

Ngô Lỗi đang chuẩn bị đi tắm rửa, mở cửa nhìn đến là Lưu hạo nhiên, liền một lần nữa ngồi trở lại trên giường, cũng không nói lời nào, liền như vậy nhìn chằm chằm hắn vẫn luôn xem.

Hai người xác thật lâu lắm không gặp, lại nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng áp lực lớn hơn vui sướng, không thể nói tới đây là một loại cái dạng gì cảm thụ, hắn nên vui vẻ, chính là hắn cười không nổi. Loại này lén lút cảm giác hắn thực không thích, chính là cũng không bất luận cái gì biện pháp, lại thích cũng phải nhịn, không thể biểu hiện ra ngoài, hắn càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy ủy khuất.

Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nào sẽ không hiểu hắn này đó tiểu cảm xúc, muốn trấn an cũng không biết từ đâu mà nói lên, dứt khoát đem người ấn ở trên giường hung hăng hôn một đốn. Nụ hôn này được đến dị thường kịch liệt đáp lại, thẳng đến hai người đều thiếu Oxy mới dừng lại. Hắn còn ở Ngô Lỗi bên tai hơi hơi thở phì phò, đã bị nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra tới. Ngô Lỗi ngồi dậy nói: “Ta đi tắm rửa.”

Hắn ôm quá Ngô Lỗi eo, thuận thế cũng ngồi dậy, nói: “Cùng nhau.”

Hai người từ hơi nước mờ mịt phòng tắm bắt đầu triền miên, vẫn luôn làm được trên giường, trong lúc trừ bỏ thở dốc cùng tiếng rên rỉ ở ngoài, không có nói qua một câu, lúc này an tĩnh lại càng có thể xúc động bọn họ tình dục.

Lâu dài tưởng niệm thay đổi thành thân thể va chạm, không cần quá nhiều ngôn ngữ là có thể đủ biểu đạt, trong phòng tràn ngập hormone hơi thở.

Bùng nổ sau Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là gắt gao ôm Ngô Lỗi, không muốn buông tay, qua đã lâu hắn mới đột nhiên nói một câu: “Hai chúng ta này tắm xem như bạch giặt sạch.”

-end


	25. Phòng tối

Phòng tối

-

Đại đa số người đều thích trời nắng, thích ánh mặt trời cùng ấm áp gió nhẹ, thích lóa mắt người cùng vật. Chính là ta cố tình thích trời đầy mây, càng là áp người buồn bất quá khí tới âm trầm càng là có thể làm ta vui vẻ.

Ta nguyên tưởng rằng ta là cùng đại đa số người bất đồng, thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên xuất hiện.

Hắn là cái thứ nhất khen ta ảnh chụp người.

Ta đi đến nơi nào đều mang theo camera chụp ảnh chuyện này, bị tất cả mọi người coi như là một cái cổ quái, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên lại nghiêm túc mà lật xem ta ảnh chụp.

Hắn khen ta thời điểm thậm chí cho ta một cái mỉm cười, một cái cong con mắt lộ ra răng nanh mỉm cười. Vì thế hắn thành chiếu tiến ta sinh mệnh cũng bị ta tiếp nhận đệ nhất thúc quang.

Đơn giản nói mấy câu, ta lại có thể ở trong đầu không ngừng hồi phóng. Ta bắt đầu tưởng tượng, nếu hắn là một con quỷ hút máu, phải dùng kia viên nhòn nhọn răng nanh cắt qua ta cổ mút vào ta máu tươi, như vậy ta quả quyết sẽ không có một chút ít phản kháng. Ngươi xem, chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý, ta liền sinh mệnh đều có thể cho ngươi.

Từ đó về sau ta liền ngã vào một cái gọi là Lưu hạo nhiên lốc xoáy. Ta biết hắn so với ta cao một bậc, là hội trưởng Hội Học Sinh, thành tích khá tốt, là giáo đội bóng rổ chủ lực, ta còn biết hắn gia cảnh thực hảo, ở trường học bên cạnh thuê một đống tiểu biệt thự trụ.

Có thể nói, ta biết hắn hết thảy.

Ta camera không còn có những cái đó nhàm chán ảnh chụp, ta chỉ chụp hắn.

Hắn ném rổ bộ dáng, ở trường học lễ đường nói chuyện bộ dáng, hắn ở thư viện nghiêm túc đọc sách bộ dáng, ghé vào trên bàn ngủ bộ dáng, tất cả đều bị ta tồn tại camera.

Này đó tất cả đều là của ta.

Lưu hạo nhiên bên người luôn là có quá nhiều quá nhiều người vây quanh, chính là camera hắn, chỉ thuộc về ta một người.

Hắn ảnh chụp nhét đầy ta camera, cũng phủ kín ta phòng.

Ta đem sở hữu về hắn ảnh chụp đều tẩy ra tới treo ở trên tường, này có thể trợ giúp ta buổi tối càng mau mà mơ thấy hắn.

Trong mộng hắn bên người không có như vậy nhiều lung tung rối loạn người rảnh rỗi, chỉ có ta có thể đến gần hắn, vô luận ta làm cái gì hắn đều sẽ không phản kháng, cái này làm cho ta hưng phấn, cũng cho ta điên cuồng.

Hắn đánh bóng rổ khi nhảy lên bị gió thổi khởi áo thun hạ kia khẩn thật thân thể cùng cằm chảy qua mồ hôi tổng có thể làm thân thể của ta không nghe sai sử, toàn thân trên dưới mỗi một tế bào đều ở kêu gào suy nghĩ muốn chiếm hữu hắn.

Nhưng ta cũng chỉ có thể ở trong mộng phó chư thực tiễn.

Một ngày nào đó, ta muốn cho hắn giống trong mộng giống nhau, vô pháp kháng cự ta vuốt ve cùng yêu say đắm.

-

Thứ sáu buổi chiều bốn điểm Lưu hạo nhiên có một hồi trận bóng rổ, đại nhị đối đại tam.

3 giờ rưỡi tả hữu hắn liền thay cầu y hướng sân thể dục đi đến. Trong sân không có gì người, trừ bỏ hắn bên ngoài chỉ có một ôm camera đại nhị học đệ đứng ở bên sân.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ rõ hắn, lần trước trường học tổ chức nhiếp ảnh thi đấu, hắn trong tay nắm chặt một chồng ảnh chụp, lại chỉ là ở dự thi chỗ ngoài cửa bồi hồi.

Vì thế hắn đi ra phía trước cười hỏi cái kia học đệ chính mình có thể hay không xem hắn ảnh chụp, nghiêm túc đối hắn nói chụp thật tốt.

Từ đó về sau hắn giống như thường xuyên có thể thấy cái này học đệ, hắn chỉ cho là ngẫu nhiên, không có để ở trong lòng.

Hệ khẩn hai chân dây giày, Lưu hạo nhiên triều học đệ đi đến.

“Tới xem trận bóng sao?”

Học đệ đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, nuốt nuốt nước miếng sau mới lắp bắp mà mở miệng nói cái “Là… Đúng vậy.”

Hắn bị học đệ ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm có chút ngượng ngùng, gật gật đầu ngược lại không biết nên nói cái gì cho phải.

Vừa lúc lúc này đội bóng rổ đội viên đều không sai biệt lắm đến đông đủ, mặt sau có người ở kêu tên của hắn, hắn liền vội vàng nói cá biệt, chạy chậm hai bước dung nhập đội ngũ.

Đại nhị tuy rằng so đại tam thấp một bậc, thực lực lại cùng đại tam không phân cao thấp, chủ yếu là bởi vì đại nhị có một cái kêu Ngô Lỗi tiên phong, ở bóng rổ cùng nguyên võ đạo thượng đều là thiên tài cấp nhân vật, lập tức kéo cao đại hai năm cấp chỉnh thể trình độ.

Lưu hạo nhiên hoạt động tay chân, dư quang quét đến đối diện Ngô Lỗi, hắn chính lười biếng mà ngồi ở một bên cùng phía sau các nữ sinh nói chuyện phiếm, không hề có sắp thi đấu khẩn trương cảm.

Ngô Lỗi lớn lên rất đẹp. Hắn không biết nên hình dung như thế nào, tóm lại chính là rất đẹp, nghiêm túc cùng người nói chuyện thời điểm đối diện nữ sinh đều sẽ mặt đỏ, cười rộ lên giống cái ngọt đến không được bơ bánh kem, người như vậy, đi đến nơi nào đều là tiêu điểm. Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi chính mình ánh mắt, đem lực chú ý tập trung hồi chính mình đồng đội trên người.

Chờ đến chính thức bắt đầu khi Ngô Lỗi mới chậm rãi đứng dậy đi vào sân bóng, chỉ là vài bước lộ khoảng cách, trong mắt tản mạn biểu tình đã biến mất vô tung, thay nghiêm túc biểu tình.

Điểm số cắn thực khẩn, mỗi người cũng không dám thả lỏng, Lưu hạo nhiên lại không cách nào toàn thân tâm đầu nhập trận này trận bóng.

Hắn đôi mắt luôn là không tự giác mà bị Ngô Lỗi hấp dẫn, hắn mỗi một động tác, mỗi một cái biểu tình đều làm Lưu hạo nhiên vô pháp bỏ qua, như là cường lực nhựa cao su, đem hắn ánh mắt dính ở người nọ trên người.

Hỗn loạn phát sinh khi Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có phản ứng lại đây, liền nghe được đám người kinh hô.

Ngô Lỗi biểu hiện thật sự là quá gây chú ý, phía chính mình bắt đầu có người cố ý đối hắn làm một ít động tác, nhưng Ngô Lỗi cũng không phải sợ phiền phức người, thường xuyên qua lại mấy người liền giằng co.

Vốn dĩ chỉ là trong lời nói xung đột, nhưng hỗn loạn trung cũng không biết là ai chân ngăn cản một chút, mất đi trọng tâm Ngô Lỗi một chút ngã ngồi trên mặt đất.

Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có phục hồi tinh thần lại, ngơ ngác mà nhìn người nọ ăn đau mặt, vẫn không nhúc nhích. Bên ngoài nữ sinh tiếng thét chói tai đánh thức hắn phản ứng thần kinh, Lưu hạo nhiên đi qua đi đẩy ra đám người ở Ngô Lỗi bên người ngồi xổm xuống.

“Thương nghiêm trọng sao? Ta mang ngươi đi phòng y tế.”

Hắn là đội trưởng, tính cách lại tương đối ổn trọng, giống nhau loại này tranh cãi đều là hắn đứng ra điều giải, cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên ở trước mắt bao người cõng lên Ngô Lỗi thời điểm, không ai cảm thấy có cái gì không ổn.

Đem người nọ bối ở trên người sau hắn mới nhận thấy được chính mình dị thường tim đập tần suất. Hai người vóc dáng đều không lùn, động tác như vậy thực sự làm Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ.

Hắn thể trạng thiên gầy, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là lần đầu tiên thấy, sợ chính mình thanh kỳ cốt cách đem nhân gia cộm trứ, vẫn luôn yên lặng điều chỉnh chính mình vị trí.

Này đó hành động ở hắn xem ra là tri kỷ, ở Lưu hạo nhiên kia lại thành đối toàn thân cảm quan cực đại kích thích.

Ngô Lỗi các loại biểu tình còn hiện lên ở trước mắt, hắn không an phận thân thể ở chính mình trên người cọ tới cọ đi, làm Lưu hạo nhiên mạc danh có điểm bực bội.

Hắn không có đoạn tụ đam mê, cũng căn bản không hướng kia phương diện tưởng, chỉ cảm thấy chính mình có thể là không quá thích ứng cùng một cái người xa lạ thân mật tiếp xúc.

Nhưng trong đầu những cái đó hình ảnh lại như thế nào cũng đuổi không đi.

-

Phòng y tế không có gì người, Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật cũng chỉ là bị thương ngoài da, giáo y cho hắn đơn giản thượng cái dược liền đi làm chính mình sự, dư lại Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Hai người ở trong trường học đều xem như có điểm danh khí, cho nhau cũng đều biết đối phương, nhưng cũng chưa nói quá nói mấy câu, không tính là thục. Hơn nữa Lưu hạo nhiên bị vừa mới chính mình trong đầu hình ảnh dọa tới rồi, hiện tại càng là không dám nhìn Ngô Lỗi cũng không dám chủ động cùng hắn đáp lời.

Nhưng thật ra Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy nhịn qua ý không đi, không chịu cái gì thương còn làm nhân gia đem chính mình một đường bối lại đây.

“Kia cái gì, cảm ơn ngươi a” nói chuyện thời điểm hắn không tự giác nắm lấy chính mình ống quần, “Kỳ thật ta điểm này thương căn bản không cần tới phòng y tế, còn phiền toái ngươi một chuyến.”

“Hải, không có việc gì.” Lưu hạo nhiên suy nghĩ một chút, lại bổ sung nói, “Ta mang ngươi tới phòng y tế kỳ thật là sợ ngươi ở kia trường hợp sẽ càng không hảo khống chế.”

Kỳ thật hắn lời này chỉ do hạt bẻ, căn bản chịu không nổi cân nhắc. Khống tràng loại này sống giống nhau đều là Lưu hạo nhiên tới, hắn vừa đi trong đội căn bản không cái lý trí người, Ngô Lỗi là mâu thuẫn trung tâm không sai, nhưng hắn bị mang đi, thương thế nặng nhẹ đại gia trong lòng cũng chưa phổ, đối diện lửa giận liền càng thêm vô pháp bình ổn.

Nghĩ vậy Lưu hạo nhiên có chút ngốc, hắn lúc ấy vì cái gì muốn đi bối Ngô Lỗi?

Hắn không phải không có xử lý phương diện này sự tình kinh nghiệm, nhưng khi đó hắn chính là làm ra như vậy không quá đầu óc hành động. Đối mặt Ngô Lỗi, hắn lý trí liền khởi không được cái gì tác dụng.

-

Từ lần đó trận bóng rổ về sau, Lưu hạo nhiên giống như trở nên cùng trước kia không quá giống nhau.

Thứ tư cùng thứ sáu hắn không hề lên lớp xong trực tiếp về nhà, mà là chuyên môn vòng đến sân bóng rổ đi xem một hồi cầu. Kỳ quái chính là hắn cũng không lên sân khấu chơi bóng, cũng chỉ là nhìn.

Thứ bảy hắn sẽ tới nguyên võ đạo phòng huấn luyện bên ngoài vòng thượng vài vòng, cố ý vô tình mà hướng trong ngó.

Vừa mới bắt đầu ta lộng không rõ, thẳng đến có một lần hắn ở phòng huấn luyện cửa cùng bên trong người đụng phải vừa vặn.

Cái kia nam sinh là Ngô Lỗi, ta nhớ rõ hắn, lần trước trận bóng rổ Lưu hạo nhiên bối hắn. Hắn dựa vào cái gì bị Lưu hạo nhiên bối? Rõ ràng lên sân khấu trước hắn còn chủ động tới tìm ta nói chuyện, lại nửa đường bị tiệt đi, làm hại ta chuẩn bị thủy cũng không có thể đưa ra đi. Hắn thoạt nhìn cũng không nhiều trọng thương, còn trang nhu nhược, vừa thấy chính là cố ý dụ dỗ Lưu hạo nhiên, thật là không biết xấu hổ.

Chính là ta biết Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng chỉ có ta, hắn khen quá ta, còn chủ động cùng ta đáp lời, nếu hắn không thích ta hắn vì cái gì muốn như vậy? Chính là Ngô Lỗi…

Mặc kệ ta hay không vui, ta màn ảnh đều bắt đầu thường xuyên xuất hiện hắn thân ảnh.

Bọn họ bắt đầu cùng nhau ăn cơm, cùng nhau chơi bóng, Ngô Lỗi thậm chí đi Lưu hạo nhiên trong nhà.

Ta ở ngoài cửa đợi năm cái giờ, hắn cũng chưa ra tới.

Sự tình đã vượt qua ta tưởng tượng, ta không thể cho phép tình cảm của chúng ta bị một cái đột nhiên toát ra tới người quấy rầy. Không thể còn như vậy đi xuống.

-

Phòng y tế sự kiện qua đi, Ngô Lỗi tổng cảm thấy có đôi mắt ở nhìn chằm chằm chính mình. Tuy rằng nói ngày thường cũng có không ít nữ sinh hoa si hắn, nhưng này thúc ánh mắt rõ ràng cùng những cái đó không quá giống nhau, làm hắn da đầu tê dại.

Có một cái thứ bảy hắn tỷ đi công tác tới trường học xem hắn, nói muốn dẫn hắn đi ra ngoài ăn cơm, nhận được điện thoại Ngô Lỗi hừ tiểu khúc nhi trước tiên nửa giờ nhảy ra phòng huấn luyện đại môn, lại ở cửa đụng phải Lưu hạo nhiên.

Người nọ thoạt nhìn hoảng loạn cực kỳ, ấp úng nói không ra lời, nghẹn đến mức mặt đều phải đỏ. Ngô Lỗi sờ không được đầu óc, nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn một hồi, cuối cùng vẫn là nói câu “Không có gì chuyện này ta liền đi trước a.” Sau đó vỗ vỗ hắn bả vai, vòng qua đi.

Đi đến một nửa hắn lại cảm nhận được kia thúc quen thuộc mang theo độ ấm ánh mắt, vì thế hắn dừng lại, xoay người.

“Cùng nhau đi thôi?”

Đối với cơm chiều đột nhiên nhiều ra tới một người chuyện này, Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ cũng không quá để ý, dù sao Ngô Lỗi luôn luôn nhân duyên thực hảo. Huống chi Lưu hạo nhiên dài quá một trương chính trực hướng về phía trước căn chính miêu hồng mặt, cười rộ lên còn lộ viên răng nanh, lập tức làm Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ đối hắn hảo cảm độ bay lên vô số phần trăm.

Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ tới bên này vốn chính là có công tác trong người, trụ khách sạn ly trường học khoảng cách rất xa. Nhưng vài người nói nói cười cười sớm đã qua trường học gác cổng, Lưu hạo nhiên xem Ngô Lỗi sốt ruột, thử thăm dò hỏi hắn muốn hay không đi chính mình gia, dù sao phòng còn nhiều.

“Hảo a hảo a! Thu lưu ta một đêm đi!” Ngô Lỗi vừa nghe, trong mắt lập tức phát ra tính phóng xạ quang mang, thẳng lăng lăng nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên.

Cứ như vậy ngược lại là Lưu hạo nhiên có chút ngượng ngùng, hắn quay đầu đi chỗ khác tránh đi Ngô Lỗi tầm mắt, giơ tay cọ cọ cái mũi, nói “Chúng ta đây đi thôi, thời gian cũng không còn sớm.”

Cùng tỷ tỷ từ biệt sau, hai người đánh cái xe hướng Lưu hạo nhiên gia khai, trên đường cũng chưa nói cái gì có dinh dưỡng đề tài, câu được câu không khản núi lớn.

Ngô Lỗi trước kia liền nghe bên người hoa si phổ cập khoa học quá Lưu hạo nhiên, trong đó một cái chính là nhà hắn rất có tiền, hiện tại xem ra lại thật như thế. Chính là trước đại học mà thôi, người khác đều trụ túc xá, gia hỏa này cư nhiên một người thuê cái tiểu biệt thự trụ.

Lưu hạo nhiên khai vân tay khóa, biên đẩy cửa biên nói lần sau hắn tới có thể trực tiếp thua mật mã, 1010. Ngô Lỗi đi theo hắn vào cửa, chép chép miệng, “Ân, tiền tài hương vị.”

“Ta đi trước mở nước tắm, chính ngươi tùy tiện đi dạo, nhìn xem buổi tối muốn ngủ nào.” Lưu hạo nhiên thay đổi giày lập tức đi lên lâu đi, đi vào buồng vệ sinh sau lại đột nhiên xoay người lại, dò ra đầu chỉ vào hành lang cuối kia phiến câu đối hai bên cánh cửa Ngô Lỗi dặn dò nói, “Trừ bỏ kia gian, mặt khác tùy tiện chọn, cái kia đã lâu không quét tước, đều là tạp vật.”

Ước chừng qua 30 giây, trong phòng vệ sinh lại truyền đến hắn thanh âm: “Cũng đừng mở ra xem.” Ngô Lỗi nghe vậy hậm hực mà lùi về nắm ở then cửa trên tay tay, le lưỡi, xoay người đi xem mặt khác phòng.

Nghe được Ngô Lỗi dần dần không có động tĩnh, phỏng đoán hắn hẳn là tuyển hảo phòng về sau, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng kia một hơi mới tùng xuống dưới, còn hảo hắn không mở ra cái kia phòng.

Ngâm mình ở bồn tắm, hắn chỉ cảm thấy chính mình cả người đều thả lỏng xuống dưới, hôm nay ngày này quá thật sự quá áp lực. Mỗi một lần Ngô Lỗi nhìn về phía hắn ánh mắt đều có thể làm hắn lún xuống trong đó, phảng phất toàn thế giới thanh âm đều biến mất, trong tai chỉ còn lại có chính mình kịch liệt tiếng tim đập, kích thích hắn màng tai. Trước mắt người động tác cùng biểu tình, còn có kia lúc đóng lúc mở môi, đều theo không khí chui vào hắn trong cơ thể trát căn, như là độc dược. Hắn không có biện pháp cấp xuất từ nhiên phản ứng, luôn là hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo không có nhận thức.

Thoạt nhìn thực không bình thường, này hắn cũng biết. Chính là đáy lòng mênh mông cảm xúc xa so biểu đạt ra tới muốn nhiều, hắn dùng hết toàn thân sức lực cũng chỉ đủ đem chúng nó nhét trở lại chính mình trong cơ thể, thật sự không tinh lực lại đi ứng phó lời nói. Chỉ mong này đó lộ ra dấu vết không có khiến cho Ngô Lỗi chú ý đi.

Từ phòng tắm ra tới hắn mới phát hiện hắn chỉ lo chính mình, cũng không tiếp đón Ngô Lỗi, thật sự không phải cái chủ nhân tốt. Vì thế hắn tìm được Ngô Lỗi phòng, lại phát hiện người nọ đã ghé vào trên giường ngủ rồi.

Hắn đi qua đi nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi bối, nhìn đến người nọ thật dài lông mi rất nhỏ run hai hạ, liền thò lại gần ôn nhu nói: “Ngô Lỗi, lên giặt sạch ngủ tiếp đi.”

Có lẽ là hắn ly đến thân cận quá chút, thở ra hơi thở thăm vào Ngô Lỗi sau cổ, hắn đột nhiên chấn động, sau đó cau mày mở bừng mắt. “Vây. “

Lưu hạo nhiên hoảng sợ, phản ứng lại đây sau thoáng sau này lui một ít, lại nói: “Ngươi hôm nay huấn luyện lại ở bên ngoài chạy cả đêm, khẳng định mệt mỏi, nhưng là không tắm rửa cũng không được a, ngày mai trên người một cổ hãn xú vị ngươi tiểu fans nhóm phải thương tâm. “

Thấy Ngô Lỗi vẫn là rầm rì mà không muốn lên, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ phải chạy tới buồng vệ sinh đánh một chậu nước ấm, bưng tới đặt ở mép giường.

“Ngươi lại không đứng dậy ta liền giúp ngươi giặt sạch nga.” Sau đó làm bộ muốn đi bái hắn quần áo. Lạnh băng ngón tay chạm được Ngô Lỗi làn da sau, hắn một cái giật mình xoay người ngồi dậy, đoạt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay khăn lông, vội vàng nói “Ta chính mình tới, ta chính mình tới.”

Xem hắn xác thật là thanh tỉnh, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không hề lưu lại, lui ra ngoài đóng lại cửa phòng.

Ánh trăng im ắng mà treo ở bầu trời, điều hòa không ngừng ra bên ngoài phun khí lạnh. Hắn nằm ở trên giường, vừa mới ấm áp xúc cảm còn tàn lưu ở đầu ngón tay, vòng quanh cánh tay bò lên trên hắn ngực trái. Ta đối với ngươi không muốn xa rời mạc danh liền đến nhiều như vậy, nên làm thế nào cho phải.

Duy nguyện ngươi tối nay có thể có hỉ sự đi vào giấc mộng tới, mà ta chỉ cần trong mộng có ngươi tắc đủ rồi.

-

Ngày hôm sau hai người cùng nhau ở trường học bên ngoài tiệm cơm nhỏ ăn qua cơm trưa sau Ngô Lỗi liền trực tiếp trở về trường học ký túc xá, Lưu hạo nhiên một người đứng ở tại chỗ nhìn hắn bóng dáng nhìn hồi lâu, chờ đến hắn hoàn toàn biến mất ở chính mình tầm mắt trong phạm vi vẫn là không muốn rời đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình trở về nhà, nằm ở trên sô pha lại giữ nhà hết thảy, lại cảm giác đều thay đổi vị.

Cặp kia màu lam dép lê là Ngô Lỗi xuyên qua, vì thế hắn đi qua đi đem chính mình màu đen dép lê đá đến một bên, thật cẩn thận mà đem chân vói vào kia chỉ dép lê.

Hắn ăn mặc cặp kia màu lam dép lê thong thả mà đi dạo lên lầu, đi vào Ngô Lỗi tối hôm qua ngủ phòng. Sáng nay Ngô Lỗi rời giường sau thuận tay muốn đem chăn điệp lên, bị Lưu hạo nhiên ngăn lại, hắn lấy cớ thuyết khách người không cần làm này đó, đem Ngô Lỗi đẩy ra phòng. Cho nên hiện tại, hết thảy đều vẫn là Ngô Lỗi rời đi khi bộ dáng.

Hắn ở trên giường nằm xuống, dúi đầu vào gối gian, tham lam mà hô hấp bám vào ở mặt trên Ngô Lỗi cận tồn phát hương, sau đó hắn cuộn lên thân mình tới vẫn không nhúc nhích, liền như vậy vẫn luôn nằm ở nơi đó. Ngô Lỗi a, ta giống như có thể cảm giác được, ngươi liền nằm ở ta bên cạnh.

Nhắm mắt lại hắn là có thể tưởng tượng ra Ngô Lỗi ngủ nhan. Trường mà mềm mại lông mi ở trên mặt đầu ra nhợt nhạt bóng ma, hơi mỏng môi trên lộ ra hồng nhuận màu sắc, thậm chí trên mặt thật nhỏ lông tơ cũng làm hắn có vẻ vô cùng động lòng người, đáng yêu. Lưu hạo nhiên gần như si mê mà tưởng tượng thấy Ngô Lỗi bộ dáng, tưởng tượng thấy hắn hết thảy, hôn hôn trầm trầm mà tiến vào giấc ngủ.

Di động tiếng chuông đem hắn từ trong mộng đánh thức khi đã là ngày kế buổi sáng 10 giờ, hắn cư nhiên liền như vậy ngủ gần hai mươi tiếng đồng hồ. Lưu hạo nhiên mơ mơ màng màng mà sờ đến di động, tiếp nghe xong đem ống nghe gần sát bên tai.

Hắn nâng lên một cái tay khác xoa mày, cưỡng bách chính mình tập trung lực chú ý. Điện thoại là trong ban ở Học Sinh Hội đồng học đánh tới, nói là lần trước nhiếp ảnh thi đấu kết quả ra tới, đệ nhất danh là hắn lần trước đề cử cái kia học đệ, hỏi hắn có hay không hứng thú lại đây xem một chút đoạt giải tác phẩm triển lãm. Lưu hạo nhiên đưa điện thoại di động bình lấy xa nhìn hạ thời gian, trả lời nói có thời gian liền đi, sau đó liền cắt đứt điện thoại.

Lại ở trên giường nằm mười phút tả hữu, hắn mới cọ xát từ trên giường dịch lên. Đi trở về chính mình phòng mở ra tủ quần áo lay hai hạ, tùy tay xách ra một kiện hắc bạch sọc vô tay áo ngực cùng một cái phá động quần jean tròng lên, rửa mặt xong sau hắn liền chuẩn bị ra cửa. Đi tới cửa mặc tốt giày chơi bóng sau ngắm liếc mắt một cái gương, lại cảm thấy giống như quá tùy ý chút, thiếu điểm cái gì dường như, vì thế hắn lui về trong phòng lấy ra đỉnh đầu hắc biên thiển sắc bện mũ rơm khấu ở trên đầu, lại giá thượng một bộ kính râm, mới cuối cùng cảm thấy nhìn dễ chịu chút.

Lưu hạo nhiên ra cửa sau trước cấp Ngô Lỗi đã phát cái tin nhắn, hỏi hắn muốn hay không ra tới ăn cơm, đợi một hồi người nọ không hồi, hắn lại nghĩ tới phía trước đồng học nói nhiếp ảnh triển, liền hướng triển lãm địa phương đi đến.

Kỳ thật hắn đã nhớ không rõ lắm lần trước cái kia học đệ ảnh chụp chụp chính là cái gì, nhưng nếu được đệ nhất danh, hẳn là cũng không tệ lắm đi. Đây là hắn nhìn đến ảnh chụp phía trước ý tưởng. Đi đến nơi sân bên ngoài khi, linh tinh có mấy người không ngừng quay đầu lại đánh giá hắn, khe khẽ nói nhỏ cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không để ý, đều cho bọn hắn trở về thiện ý mỉm cười. Chờ đến gần lớn nhất kia khối triển lãm bản khi, người chung quanh thế nhưng đồng loạt quay đầu, thần sắc phức tạp mà nhìn hắn. Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy không thể hiểu được, thậm chí bị nhìn chằm chằm đến có chút phát mao, hắn mất tự nhiên mà cào cào chính mình thái dương, hướng kia phó triển bản nhìn lại.

Chỉ thấy kia triển ngay ngắn trung ương trên ảnh chụp, một người ăn mặc màu đỏ cầu y thiếu niên đang từ mặt đất nhảy lên, bóng rổ vừa mới rời tay ngừng ở không trung, sợi tóc bị mồ hôi tẩm ướt dán ở trên mặt, sử thiếu niên thanh xuân hơi thở trung nhiều vài phần kiên nghị. Này ảnh chụp trung thiếu niên, không phải Lưu hạo nhiên còn có thể là ai. Hắn mở to hai mắt nhìn nhìn quét mặt khác ảnh chụp, phát hiện những cái đó ảnh chụp đều là chút thực bình thường phong cảnh chiếu, chỉ có chính mình này trương, dán ở trung ương nhất chỗ, nhất thấy được địa phương. Khó trách một đường đi tới mỗi người đều đang xem hắn.

Hắn nhìn chính mình kia bức ảnh, thật sự là cảm giác thật ngượng ngùng, ở chung quanh người ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú hạ, hắn lại có chút không biết làm sao.

“Đẹp sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu lại, nhìn cái kia đột nhiên xuất hiện ở chính mình phía sau người, là cái kia học đệ. Hắn cảm thấy như vậy rất kỳ quái, như là ở khen chính mình, nhưng vẫn là nói “Đẹp”.

Học đệ lại ở hắn nói xong câu đó sau liền gật gật đầu chạy ra, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn chạy xa, trong lòng càng là kỳ quái.

Tin nhắn nhắc nhở âm truyền đến, là Ngô Lỗi tin tức: Ta mới vừa rời giường đi đâu ăn a

Vì thế Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt đem mới vừa rồi những chuyện lung tung lộn xộn đó ném tại sau đầu, hồi cấp Ngô Lỗi một cái quán ăn tên sau lại nói làm hắn không cần sốt ruột, chính mình hãy đi trước gọi món ăn, chờ hắn thu thập hảo lại đây trực tiếp là có thể ăn.

Thu được Ngô Lỗi khẳng định hồi đáp sau, hắn liền rời đi nhiếp ảnh triển.

-

Về đến nhà sau ta đem tân tẩy ra tới ảnh chụp dán ở trên tường, ảnh chụp người vẫn là ta quen thuộc bộ dáng, nhắm mắt lại ta đều có thể họa ra hắn thân thể mỗi một tấc, nếu ta sẽ vẽ tranh nói. Ta đứng ở nơi đó nhìn trong chốc lát, duỗi tay xé xuống trong đó một trương tới cất vào trong bao.

Ta thật sự thực thích hắn, có lẽ đã vượt qua thích phạm vi, điểm này ta chút nào không nghi ngờ. Hắn rốt cuộc có thích hay không ta, ta còn không thể xác định, nhưng không quan hệ, ta thực mau liền sẽ đã biết.

Lại qua hai ngày, ta nhận được nhiếp ảnh thi đấu đoạt giải thông tri. Ta bổn không tốt cùng người nói chuyện với nhau, nhưng kia một lần ta mở miệng đánh gãy người khác chúc mừng, “Ta có thể tham gia thi đấu đều là bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên đối ta cổ vũ, ngươi có thể mời hắn tới coi như phẩm triển lãm sao?”

Tác phẩm trưng bày cùng ngày, ta đem mấy ngày hôm trước mua bình nhỏ cất vào trong túi ra cửa. Này bình nhỏ trang chính là được xưng mê dược phun sương mù, nói là một phun liền dùng được, ta không biết những lời này có vài phần thật giả, nhưng chuyện tới hiện giờ ta cũng quản không được như vậy nhiều.

Ta đến thời điểm là buổi sáng 8 giờ rưỡi, nơi sân còn không có người nào, ta lập tức đi đến triển bản trước, xé xuống ta đoạt giải kia một trương phong cảnh ảnh chụp, đem phía trước ở trận bóng rổ thượng chiếu kia trương Lưu hạo nhiên dán đi lên. Đây mới là nó hẳn là ở địa phương, ở giữa, nhất lóa mắt vị trí.

Mau 11 giờ thời điểm ta thấy Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn quả nhiên tới. Như vậy nhiều người, chính là ta liếc mắt một cái là có thể nhận ra hắn tới.

Hắn ăn mặc một kiện hắc bạch ngực, phá động quần jean ống quần cuốn lên đến mắt cá chân phía trên mấy tấc, sấn vốn là thẳng thắn hai chân càng thêm cao dài, màu đen kính râm cùng thiển sắc mũ rơm thượng hắc mang lẫn nhau chiếu rọi, cả người bị ánh mặt trời chiếu đến phá lệ loá mắt, chỉ liếc mắt một cái liền đủ để cho ta luân hãm. Ta chạy nhanh giơ lên camera đối với hắn, chung quanh có người cũng đang xem hắn, hắn phát giác sau đối với người nọ hơi hơi mỉm cười, lộ ra trắng tinh hàm răng, ta trảo chuẩn thời cơ ấn hạ mau môn, đem nụ cười này dừng hình ảnh ở ta camera.

Hôm nay hắn so ngày thường còn phải đẹp, ta nhìn hắn càng đi càng gần, không cấm suy đoán, chẳng lẽ hắn là bởi vì muốn tới xem ta ảnh chụp, cho nên cố ý tỉ mỉ trang điểm quá sao? Nhất định là như thế này đi.

Đương hắn rốt cuộc xuyên qua đám người đi đến triển lãm bản trước khi, ta yên lặng thối lui đến bên ngoài đi nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, chờ mong hắn phản ứng. Thấy rõ kia bức ảnh sau, hắn biểu tình có chút kinh ngạc, nhìn quanh một vòng người chung quanh, xấu hổ mà đứng ở tại chỗ cúi đầu.

Không đúng, không nên là cái dạng này.

Lưu hạo nhiên hẳn là hôm nay vai chính, là trong đám người lấp lánh sáng lên tiểu thái dương, hắn hẳn là yên tâm thoải mái mà tiếp thu đại gia ngưỡng mộ ánh mắt, mà không phải giống như bây giờ, phảng phất lâm vào cái gì nan kham hoàn cảnh dường như.

Vì thế ta bước đi qua đi, ở hắn phía sau dừng lại, hỏi hắn: “Đẹp sao?”

Hắn quay đầu nhìn ta, trong ánh mắt lướt qua một tia do dự, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là nói đẹp. Ta gật gật đầu, xoay người đi rồi.

Ngươi xem, nếu ngươi vẫn là lộng không rõ ngươi trong lòng ý tưởng, như vậy ta tới giúp ngươi đi.

-

Kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên tin tức phát tới kia một khắc Ngô Lỗi liền thấy được, nhưng hắn làm bộ không có thấy, bởi vì hắn không biết nên như thế nào hồi phục này tin tức.

Từ Lưu hạo nhiên gia sau khi trở về hắn liền có chút kỳ quái cảm giác, nhìn đến trên màn hình xuất hiện Lưu hạo nhiên này ba chữ liền sẽ cảm thấy chói mắt, liền cầm lấy ngày đó xuyên qua quần áo đều sẽ cảm thấy thập phần phỏng tay.

Hắn nhớ rõ Lưu hạo nhiên muốn giúp chính mình chà lau thân thể khi hắn có chút quá kích phản ứng. Ngủ đến mơ mơ màng màng hắn ở trong mông lung cảm thấy có một con lạnh lẽo tay xoa chính mình làn da mặt ngoài, làm hắn lập tức tỉnh táo lại, cơ hồ là từ trên giường bắn lên, trong miệng không được mà nói “Ta chính mình tới”. Lưu hạo nhiên từ trong phòng đi ra ngoài về sau hắn mới phản ứng lại đây chính mình vừa mới cách làm thật sự có chút đả thương người, khiến cho giống như nhân gia là cái gì muốn xâm phạm chính mình biến thái giống nhau.

Hắn một buổi tối đều không có ngủ ngon, nghĩ muốn hay không ngày mai cấp Lưu hạo nhiên nói lời xin lỗi, xin lỗi nói nên nói như thế nào mới có thể không như vậy xấu hổ. Kết quả sáng sớm hôm sau lên, phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản không đem kia đương hồi sự, tâm tình khá tốt bộ dáng.

Tuy rằng là như thế này, nhưng hắn trong lòng vẫn là có cái kết ngạnh, tổng cảm thấy không lớn thoải mái. Cho nên chờ đến hắn làm tốt tâm lý đấu tranh hồi phục Lưu hạo nhiên tin nhắn khi, đã hơn mười một giờ.

Đơn giản thu thập một chút chính mình sau Ngô Lỗi liền ra cửa. Lưu hạo nhiên nói kia gia cửa hàng liền ở trường học ngoại không xa một cái trên đường nhỏ, kỳ thật nói là tiệm cơm, cũng bất quá là gia quán ăn khuya thôi, nhưng là duy mĩ giới liêm, trong trường học không ít người đều thích đi kia ăn.

Hắn ra cửa tốc độ rất nhanh, cho nên đi rồi không một lát liền xa xa mà trông thấy phía trước Lưu hạo nhiên bóng dáng, chạy chậm hai bước vừa định đuổi theo đi, lại phát hiện người nọ phía sau còn đi theo một người. Ngô Lỗi vốn tưởng rằng là người qua đường, nhưng nề hà này bóng dáng thật sự là có vài phần quen mắt, cho nên hắn ở lâu cái tâm nhãn, bất động thanh sắc mà đi theo mặt sau.

Muốn tới quán ăn khuya còn cần xuyên qua một cái không tính rộng mở đường nhỏ, Lưu hạo nhiên tiến vào chỗ rẽ chỗ sau người nọ từ trong túi móc ra một cái bình nhỏ, theo sau cũng đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên quải cong. Ngô Lỗi tâm tức khắc huyền lên, cái này hắn có thể khẳng định người này khẳng định là không có hảo ý.

Vì thế hắn bước nhanh chạy tiến lên đi, lột ra người nọ giơ cái chai tay, một chân đem hắn gạt ngã trên mặt đất. Mấy trương ảnh chụp từ hắn trong túi rớt ra tới, Ngô Lỗi nhặt lên một trương vừa thấy, lập tức nhăn lại mi. Trên ảnh chụp là nam tính quần jean khóa kéo chỗ, hắn nhìn lướt qua dư lại kia mấy trương, phát hiện trừ bỏ loại này góc độ, còn có phía sau góc độ cùng xương quai xanh, trước ngực linh tinh đặc tả. Hắn lạnh lùng mà nhìn thoáng qua ngã trên mặt đất người, chán ghét đem trong tay ảnh chụp ném ở hắn trên người.

“Biến thái.” Hắn cuối cùng vẫn là chỉ từ trong miệng bài trừ như vậy một câu tới, bởi vì hắn phát hiện, những cái đó quần áo hắn gặp qua, ảnh chụp vai chính toàn bộ đều là Lưu hạo nhiên.

Bởi vì Ngô Lỗi ngăn trở làm cho người nọ đánh lén thất bại, Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ không nhận thấy được cái gì, nhưng Ngô Lỗi này một câu biến thái lại truyền vào hắn trong tai. Hắn quay đầu lại, phát hiện Ngô Lỗi đang đứng ở chính mình phía sau không xa địa phương, trên mặt đất còn nằm một người, là phía trước nhiếp ảnh triển thượng cái kia học đệ.

“Sao lại thế này?” Lưu hạo nhiên đi qua đi hướng về phía học đệ giơ giơ lên cằm hỏi Ngô Lỗi.

“Ta phát hiện hắn theo dõi ngươi, còn cầm cái bình nhỏ chuẩn bị phun ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là không mặt mũi đem sự tình toàn bộ nói ra.

Nghe được lời này, vốn dĩ tính toán kéo học đệ một phen Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi tay, ngồi dậy tới nghi hoặc mà quay đầu lại nhìn xem Ngô Lỗi, lại nhìn xem học đệ.

Học đệ kia một chút rơi không nhẹ, cánh tay cọ rớt một khối to da, ra bên ngoài thấm đỏ tươi hồng huyết châu. Nhưng cho dù là như thế này, hắn trong lòng ngực còn gắt gao ôm mới từ trên mặt đất nhặt lên những cái đó ảnh chụp, thừa dịp Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện khoảng cách đem chúng nó nhét vào trong bao, cắn răng cúi đầu không nói lời nào.

Lưu hạo nhiên xem hắn miệng vết thương còn ở đổ máu, liền hỏi Ngô Lỗi có hay không băng dán linh tinh đồ vật lấy tới cấp tạm thời dùng một chút. Ngô Lỗi quả thực bị hắn này hành vi khí đến bật cười: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi tâm không khỏi cũng quá lớn đi? Nếu không phải ta kịp thời ngăn lại, ngươi hiện tại cũng không biết bị hắn thế nào, ngươi còn phải cho hắn xử lý miệng vết thương? Ngươi đừng nói giỡn được không?”

“Ngươi cũng nói ngươi không biết hắn chuẩn bị làm gì, nói không chừng là cái hiểu lầm.” Lưu hạo nhiên đảo cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi hôm nay có chút quá mức kích động, “Ngươi là luyện nguyên võ đạo, liền như vậy không nhẹ không nặng mà đem nhân gia lộng ngã xuống đất, còn nói người khác là biến thái, ngươi không cảm thấy có chút quá phận sao?”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn kia học đệ khóe miệng lộ ra tươi cười, khí cực, chỉ vào học đệ hướng Lưu hạo nhiên quát: “Hắn còn chụp lén ngươi! Ngươi biết hắn đều chụp chút cái gì sao? Loại này cả ngày theo dõi người khác chụp lén người khác, không phải biến thái là cái gì!”

“Ta lười đến cùng ngươi nói nhiều như vậy, ngươi đi đi, này không ngươi sự.” Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu, đột nhiên cảm thấy tâm lập tức lạnh đáng sợ.

“Hảo, ngươi hành, ta mặc kệ.”

-

Ngô Lỗi đi rồi Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đứng lên, đối với học đệ thật sâu thở dài, nói: “Ngươi cũng đi thôi, đừng lại đi theo ta.”

Kỳ thật hắn không phải không biết chính mình mấy ngày qua vẫn luôn bị người đi theo, chỉ là hắn không muốn nói toạc. Hắn không có biện pháp giống Ngô Lỗi như vậy lòng đầy căm phẫn mà chỉ vào người mắng biến thái, hoặc là bày ra ra hắn hành vi phạm tội lại hướng lên trên mặt phun một ngụm nước bọt phiên cái xem thường.

Bởi vì chính hắn cũng làm cùng cái này “Biến thái” giống nhau sự a.

Học đệ theo dõi hắn, hắn theo dõi Ngô Lỗi; học đệ chụp lén hắn, hắn cũng chụp lén Ngô Lỗi, bọn họ không có gì khác nhau. Cho nên hắn như thế nào có thể nói chính mình là biến thái đâu? Hắn chỉ là quá thích Ngô Lỗi nha, thích đến tưởng đem hắn cả người đông lạnh trụ cất chứa lên treo ở chính mình trong lòng, làm hắn nơi nào cũng đi không được.

Chính là, Ngô Lỗi đối học đệ chỉ trích cùng tức giận mắng hoàn toàn đem Lưu hạo nhiên từ chính mình trong ảo tưởng lôi trở lại hiện thực. Hắn nói loại này cả ngày theo dõi người khác chụp lén người khác không phải biến thái là cái gì, đúng vậy, chính mình không phải biến thái là cái gì?

“Lưu hạo nhiên, cùng ta cùng đi nước Mỹ đi.” Phía sau học đệ không biết khi nào lung lay mà đứng lên, đột nhiên ôm lấy đã xoay người muốn rời đi Lưu hạo nhiên, “Ta thích ngươi, ta biết ngươi cũng thích ta. Ta phía trước hiểu lầm ngươi thích Ngô Lỗi là ta sai rồi, nhưng vừa rồi ngươi đã đem hắn đuổi đi, cho nên hiện tại ta minh bạch ngươi trong lòng chỉ có ta, ngươi cùng ta cùng nhau đi thôi, liền chúng ta hai người, ngươi muốn làm gì đều được.”

Này phiên lời nói như là một cái trọng quyền đánh vào hắn trên người, làm hắn chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh da đầu tê dại, rồi lại bỗng nhiên tỉnh táo lại. Đây là chính mình cùng học đệ khác nhau, học đệ lòng tràn đầy cho rằng chính mình cùng hắn là lưỡng tình tương duyệt, thời khắc nghĩ chính mình là hắn sở hữu vật, mà chính mình đối Ngô Lỗi, lại trước sau không có quá như vậy không thực tế ảo tưởng. Hắn sợ, hắn quá sợ, Ngô Lỗi tốt như vậy, không nên bị chính mình mặt âm u lây dính một phân một hào.

Hắn có lẽ thật là có điểm biến thái, nhưng này cũng chỉ có thể là bởi vì Ngô Lỗi, mặt khác ai đều không được. Cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên liếc liếc mắt một cái học đệ, đột nhiên phát lực tránh ra hắn cánh tay.

“Ngươi biết, ngươi biết cái gì? Ngô Lỗi nói một chút không sai, ngươi chính là cái biến thái, ta cũng là. Hắn không phát hiện, nhưng ngươi như vậy lo lắng đi theo ta, chẳng lẽ còn không phát hiện điểm này sao? Ta chính là thích Ngô Lỗi, nhưng ta có tự mình hiểu lấy, sẽ không giống ngươi giống nhau lung tung phỏng đoán người khác ý tưởng cùng cảm tình.”

Lời nói đã nói tái minh bạch bất quá, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng vô tâm tình tại đây lãng phí thời gian, sửa sang lại một chút quần áo của mình liền rời đi.

Học đệ nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên bóng dáng, hơi hơi hé miệng lại phát hiện cái gì đều nói không nên lời. Tại sao lại như vậy đâu? Không nên là cái dạng này.

Lưu hạo nhiên hẳn là dưới ánh mặt trời nhất loá mắt trạm đến nhất bằng phẳng cái kia, hắn sao lại có thể có cùng chính mình giống nhau mặt âm u? 

-

Ngày đó về sau Ngô Lỗi suốt hai tuần không có gặp qua Lưu hạo nhiên, cũng không thu đến có quan hệ hắn bất luận cái gì tin tức. Vừa mới bắt đầu hắn không lắm để ý, nghĩ nói không chừng là người nọ giận dỗi, cố ý trốn tránh hắn, nhưng thời gian càng dài hắn càng cảm thấy hoảng hốt, ngày đó hắn liền như vậy đem Lưu hạo nhiên cùng biến thái học đệ lưu tại nơi đó, có thể hay không là xảy ra chuyện gì?

Như vậy miên man suy nghĩ nhật tử từng ngày qua đi, trong lòng sợ hãi bọt khí chậm rãi trướng đại, rốt cuộc đang nghe đến học đệ xuất ngoại tin tức khi bị nứt vỡ, một dũng mà ra bao phủ hắn. Ngô Lỗi chỉ cảm thấy lập tức từ đầu lạnh đến chân, học đệ vì cái gì xuất ngoại, hắn làm cái gì, hắn là một người đi sao, này đó hắn cũng không dám nghĩ lại.

Hỗn loạn suy nghĩ trung hắn duy nhất có thể bắt lấy chính là, đi tìm Lưu hạo nhiên, càng nhanh càng tốt.

Từ ký túc xá một đường chạy đến Lưu hạo nhiên cửa nhà, Ngô Lỗi chính mình cũng chưa chú ý tới hắn chạy trốn có bao nhiêu mau. Hồi ức lần trước Lưu hạo nhiên nói cho hắn mật mã, Ngô Lỗi đưa vào 1010 sau đi vào phòng.

Phòng khách không ai, phòng ngủ không ai, hắn tìm khắp hết thảy trong ấn tượng phòng, cũng chưa nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên. Ngô Lỗi tâm quả thực muốn nhắc tới cổ họng, hắn rốt cuộc ở nơi nào?

Nghiêng ngả lảo đảo mà lại một lần đi lên thang lầu sưu tầm, đứng ở cửa thang lầu Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên nhớ tới thượng một lần Lưu hạo nhiên không cho hắn tiến cái kia phòng tạp vật, đột nhiên xoay người đi qua đi cầm then cửa tay, hít sâu một hơi, chậm rãi đẩy ra môn.

Đẩy mở cửa Ngô Lỗi liền ngây ngẩn cả người, này căn bản không phải cái gì phòng tạp vật.

Ba mặt trên tường đều dán đầy ảnh chụp, mặt trên vai chính đều không ngoại lệ tất cả đều là chính mình, dư lại kia một mặt tường đối diện cửa, mặt trên bị màu đỏ cùng màu đen sơn vẽ xấu bao trùm, treo một trương bia, bia thượng cùng trên mặt tường đều trát lác đác lưa thưa mấy cây phi tiêu. Nhỏ hẹp phòng nội chỉ bày một trương đơn người giường cùng một bộ bàn ghế, khăn trải giường bị Lưu hạo nhiên xé rách mặt đất mục toàn phi, giấy bút rơi rụng đầy đất.

Mà phòng chủ nhân đang ngồi ở thảm thượng, dựa lưng vào giường. Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được tiếng vang ngẩng đầu lên, lỗ trống ánh mắt đang xem đến Ngô Lỗi sau bỗng dưng bốc cháy lên một tia ánh sáng.

Ngô Lỗi ổn định thần, đến gần vài bước, châm chước hỏi hắn: “Ngươi có khỏe không?”

Người nọ một tay chống đỡ giường, lảo đảo lắc lư mà đứng lên, mở ra hai tay lui về phía sau vài bước, nửa ngửa đầu xả lên khóe miệng, “Ngươi đều thấy.”

Ngươi đều thấy, ta chính là ngươi trong miệng biến thái a, ta chính là như vậy bệnh trạng mà thích ngươi, cho nên ngươi cũng muốn đuổi đi ta sao?

Thấy Ngô Lỗi không nói chuyện, Lưu hạo nhiên lại vòng đến hắn phía sau đi đóng cửa lại, đem chính mình đầu dựa vào Ngô Lỗi cứng đờ trên vai, không muốn xa rời mà nhẹ cọ hai hạ.

Ngô Lỗi phía sau lưng toát ra từng đợt mồ hôi lạnh, hắn theo bản năng né tránh Lưu hạo nhiên thân thể, tung chân đá ở hắn trên bụng. Người nọ không trốn, ngạnh sinh sinh tiếp được hắn này một chân. Kỳ thật Ngô Lỗi mới vừa đá ra đi liền hối hận, hắn biết chính mình lực đạo không nhỏ, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên lại cùng không có việc gì giống nhau một tiếng đều không cổ họng, chỉ là lại ngẩng đầu khi ánh mắt càng thêm âm trầm vài phần.

“Ngô Lỗi, ta sẽ không hối hận.” Lưu hạo nhiên nói xong cười, duỗi tay đỡ lấy Ngô Lỗi bả vai, đem hắn đẩy ở trên giường.

“Ngươi làm gì?!” Ngô Lỗi ngã ngồi ở trên giường, vừa định đứng dậy đã bị ngăn chặn tay chân.

Lưu hạo nhiên giờ phút này sức lực xưa nay chưa từng có đại, hắn nhìn hắn, phảng phất nghe được một cái chê cười giống nhau. “Đến bây giờ ngươi còn không rõ sao? Làm gì? Ta cũng chỉ muốn làm ngươi a.”

Lộ liễu lời nói như là một phen lạnh lẽo sắc nhọn tiểu đao, gần sát làn da sắp mổ ra thân thể hắn, làm hắn toàn thân căng chặt, sợ hãi mà run rẩy. Ngô Lỗi không dám nhìn thẳng Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt, chỉ có thể đem ánh mắt dừng lại ở cổ áo chỗ, lại phát hiện hắn liền trên dưới lăn lộn hầu kết đều nhiễm tình dục sắc thái.

Hắn có thể cảm giác được chính mình tim đập tần suất gia tốc, cùng trên mặt truyền đến ấm áp hơi thở. Lưu hạo nhiên nheo lại đôi mắt thưởng thức Ngô Lỗi rung động lông mi cùng gắt gao nhấp trắng bệch đôi môi, khẽ cười một tiếng, thò lại gần ngậm lấy hắn vành tai.

Ướt mềm đầu lưỡi ở Ngô Lỗi vành tai thượng nhẹ quét, mút vào hai hạ sau Lưu hạo nhiên lại xuống phía dưới ở hắn giữa cổ rơi xuống một hôn. Ngô Lỗi thiên đầu muốn né tránh hắn thân mật hành động, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ đương không phát hiện, ngược lại hôn đến càng thêm ra sức.

Dày đặc hôn từ cần cổ quay lại hàm dưới, cuối cùng rơi xuống Ngô Lỗi nhắm chặt trên môi. Lưu hạo nhiên động tình mà liếm láp hồi lâu, Ngô Lỗi như cũ không chịu nhả ra, hắn buông ra Ngô Lỗi môi, nhìn chằm chằm hắn cười như không cười mà nhìn trong chốc lát, bỗng nhiên hung hăng cắn thượng hắn cánh môi.

Ngô Lỗi nhân đau đớn kích thích mà mở ra đôi môi rốt cuộc tùy Lưu hạo nhiên nguyện, hắn đem đầu lưỡi tham nhập trong đó điên cuồng càn quét, rời đi khi câu ra tinh tế chỉ bạc.

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng sức đem Ngô Lỗi áp đảo ở trên giường, sau đó ôm chặt lấy hắn, trầm mặc hồi lâu, lại ở Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh người nằm xuống, mở miệng nói: “Ngươi coi như ta là biến thái đi, làm ta làm một lần hảo sao, liền một lần, sau đó ta liền buông tha ngươi, thật sự. Cầu ngươi, ta mau điên rồi.” Hắn trong giọng nói thậm chí mang theo khóc nức nở, giam cầm Ngô Lỗi đôi tay trước sau không chịu buông ra.

Hắn là thật sự sắp điên rồi. Rõ ràng đã tưởng hảo vô luận như thế nào cũng không thể làm Ngô Lỗi thấy như vậy chính mình, nhưng hắn càng là áp lực chính mình, hắc ám mặt liền càng thêm bừa bãi mà ăn mòn hắn, đem hắn kéo vào điên cuồng mê luyến vũng bùn sa vào.

Nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi kia trong nháy mắt Lưu hạo nhiên liền biết, hắn nhẫn nại đã tới cực điểm. Cự ly xa nhanh chóng chạy vội quá Ngô Lỗi ngọn tóc thượng còn treo mồ hôi, rối bời mà rũ ở gương mặt bên, ngực theo còn chưa bình ổn kịch liệt hô hấp trên dưới phục động, xinh đẹp xương quai xanh cũng nhiễm một tầng ái muội màu đỏ. Lưu hạo nhiên tim đập lập tức liền bạo biểu, chỉ nghĩ đem trước mắt người này ôm vào trong lòng ngực, liếm láp hắn mỗi một tấc da thịt, hôn môi hắn động tình nước mắt.

Bị khóa ở người trong lòng ngực Ngô Lỗi chỉ cảm thấy như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên xa lạ đến làm hắn sợ hãi, lại làm hắn cảm thấy đáng thương. Ngô Lỗi đồng tình như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên, nhưng trước mắt loại tình huống này da thịt chi thân lại là chính mình vô luận như thế nào đều không thể tiếp thu.

Chỉ là tối nghĩa vặn vẹo âm u tình cảm đã là chui từ dưới đất lên mà ra, lại khó thu hồi, lâm vào loại này điên cuồng vũng bùn Lưu hạo nhiên đem môi dán ở Ngô Lỗi sau trên cổ qua lại cọ xát, đầu lưỡi hơi dò ra, từ dưới lên trên lưu lại một đạo ướt nhu dấu vết. Ngô Lỗi bị kích thích đến đột nhiên đánh cái giật mình, khuỷu tay hướng Lưu hạo nhiên ngực đỉnh đi, giãy giụa suy nghĩ muốn chạy trốn đi. Phía sau người lại phát ngoan, một cái xoay người đem hắn lại lần nữa đè ở dưới thân, cắn thượng bờ môi của hắn.

Trong đầu ý dâm không biết bao nhiêu lần người hiện tại liền nằm ở chính mình dưới thân, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là nhìn Ngô Lỗi há mồm thở dốc bộ dáng cũng đã ngạnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên gắt gao cầm Ngô Lỗi tay, mười ngón khẩn khấu, sức lực lớn đến hai người ngón tay tiêm đều trở nên trắng, sau đó hắn hôn môi Ngô Lỗi ngón áp út, ngẩng đầu lên cười đối Ngô Lỗi nói, “Nếu là như vậy có thể đem ngươi bộ lao thì tốt rồi.”

Ném ở gối đầu biên hồng màu lam khăn lụa bị Lưu hạo nhiên chộp tới trói lại Ngô Lỗi đôi tay. Ngô Lỗi lông mi mềm mại, lại trường lại mật như là oa oa, trong ánh mắt trang một uông thanh tuyền dường như sáng trong lại thâm thúy, thẳng kêu Lưu hạo nhiên xem vào mê.

Từ khóe mắt vành tai mãi cho đến xương quai xanh trước ngực, từ nhỏ bụng bắp đùi mãi cho đến mắt cá chân, Ngô Lỗi toàn thân trên dưới đều bị Lưu hạo nhiên giở trò, bái rớt quần áo lại thân lại sờ soạng cái biến. Cuối cùng, hắn quay lại đến bụng nhỏ phía dưới, vươn tay ôn nhu mà vuốt ve hai hạ Ngô Lỗi nam căn, lại đem chính mình cùng Ngô Lỗi lẫn nhau cọ xát, cuối cùng cúi xuống thân đem kia đồ vật bao nhập khẩu trung.

Ngô Lỗi giờ này khắc này trong đầu một mảnh hỗn loạn, nửa người dưới truyền đến khoái cảm tràn ngập hắn thần kinh, hắn tinh tường biết hiện tại đang ở giúp hắn khẩu giao chính là Lưu hạo nhiên, nhưng nhận thức đến này tưởng tượng pháp lại khiến cho hắn càng thêm hưng phấn lên. Hắn bắt đầu hoài nghi chính mình có phải hay không cũng điên rồi.

Vì không phát ra âm thanh, Ngô Lỗi đem chính mình hạ môi cắn chặt muốn chết, hắn đem đầu về phía sau ngưỡng, ngực theo Lưu hạo nhiên động tác phập phồng, tận lực khắc chế chính mình.

Cánh mông đột nhiên bị Lưu hạo nhiên nóng đến dọa người bàn tay cầm vuốt ve, dần dần hướng kẽ mông trung tới gần, Ngô Lỗi đảo hút một ngụm khí lạnh, tiết ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong miệng.

“Đừng…”

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên phát ra tiếng lập tức bừng tỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn như bây giờ hành vi đã xa xa vượt qua chính mình dự đoán, hắn mất đi lý trí lâu lắm.

Buông ra trói chặt Ngô Lỗi khăn lụa, Lưu hạo nhiên mở cửa đi ra ngoài, nói “Ngươi đi đi”, sau đó đem chính mình quan vào hành lang cuối trong phòng vệ sinh.

Thượng một khắc còn nóng bỏng cực nóng thân thể giờ khắc này lại biến lạnh lẽo, hắn không biết chính mình vì cái gì sẽ biến thành như vậy, hắn chỉ biết hắn hàm chứa Ngô Lỗi thời điểm mãn đầu óc đều là tưởng đem hắn ấn ở trên giường hung hăng thao lộng. Hắn bắt đầu nghĩ mà sợ, nếu chính mình thật sự làm như vậy, sẽ đối Ngô Lỗi tạo thành bao lớn thương tổn hắn không dám tưởng tượng.

Như vậy tâm lý cực độ vặn vẹo Lưu hạo nhiên làm chính hắn đều cảm thấy sởn tóc gáy, huống chi là Ngô Lỗi.

-

Này hết thảy phát sinh quá đột nhiên, ở Ngô Lỗi xem ra càng như là một hồi vớ vẩn cảnh trong mơ, chỉ cần tỉnh lại liền hảo. Vì thế hắn đần độn mà qua mấy ngày làm bộ không có chuyện này phát sinh quá nhật tử, chơi bóng, đi học, luyện tập tiệt quyền đạo. Nhưng hắn một người đi ở hoàng hôn đường nhỏ thượng khi, lại luôn là sẽ quay đầu lại đi thử đồ tìm được điểm cái gì, sau đó lại thấp hèn mặt mày, xoay người đi tiếp tục về phía trước.

Ngươi không ở nơi này, chính là ta lại tổng có thể cảm giác được cái bóng của ngươi.

Ngô Lỗi trận này mộng là ở hắn lại lần nữa thấy Lưu hạo nhiên kia trong nháy mắt tỉnh lại. Hắn còn ăn mặc lần trước gặp mặt khi kia kiện bạch áo thun, đầy mặt hồ tra, tóc rối bời, giống như cả người tinh khí thần đều bị trừu đi rồi giống nhau, một chút không có ngày xưa tinh thần phấn chấn.

Kia một khắc Ngô Lỗi mới chân chính ý thức được, những cái đó sự tình là thật sự đã xảy ra, vô pháp vãn hồi mà, rõ ràng chính xác mà đã xảy ra.

Hắn trở về đi rồi vài bước trốn vào Lưu hạo nhiên tầm nhìn phạm vi ở ngoài, đôi tay vô ý thức mà nắm chặt chính mình góc áo. Nên làm cái gì bây giờ mới hảo đâu.

Đã từng dương quang thiếu niên, hôm nay mất tinh thần diện mạo cùng ngày đó điên cuồng hành động giao triền ở bên nhau, dần dần ở Ngô Lỗi trong đầu dệt ra một cái hoàn toàn mới Lưu hạo nhiên.

Làm sao bây giờ, nếu ngươi thật sự như vậy thích ta, gần như si cuồng, ta đây như thế nào có thể ném xuống ngươi mặc kệ.

-

Lưu hạo nhiên là trăm triệu không nghĩ tới còn sẽ ở chính mình trước gia môn nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi, mở cửa kia trong nháy mắt hắn thậm chí hoài nghi chính mình còn đang nằm mơ.

Chính là Ngô Lỗi thật sự đứng ở trước mặt hắn, trong tay còn xách theo thực phẩm đóng gói hộp, cười hỏi hắn có đói bụng không.

Hắn có chút sờ không rõ tình huống hiện tại.

Thẳng đến Ngô Lỗi đem mang đến cơm hộp đều cất vào mâm lại lấy ra chén đũa dọn xong, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là không dám tới gần Ngô Lỗi, khoảng cách trước sau bảo trì ở một mét ở ngoài.

”Ngươi như thế nào làm cùng ta thiếu chút nữa cưỡng gian ngươi giống nhau a,” ngược lại là Ngô Lỗi tương đối tự nhiên, “Ta đều không sợ, ngươi trốn cái gì.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy giống như cũng là, gãi gãi đầu phi thường ngượng ngùng mà ở bàn ăn bên ngồi xuống.

“Thực xin lỗi a, ta không nên như vậy…”

“Ăn cơm trước đi, không nói này đó.” Ngô Lỗi ở hắn đối diện ngồi xuống, đánh gãy Lưu hạo nhiên sám hối.

Cơm nước xong sau Ngô Lỗi lại thuận tiện cầm chén giặt sạch, lúc này mới một lần nữa ngồi xuống bắt đầu chuẩn bị nghiêm túc cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói nói chuyện.

“Đệ nhất, ta mặc kệ ngươi có phải hay không tâm lý có cái gì vấn đề, biến thái hoặc là thế nào, dù sao ngươi nói ngươi thích ta, thích đến muốn nổi điên, lời này ta thật sự, ngươi không thể đổi ý.”

“A?”

“Đệ nhị, cùng loại với ngươi ngày đó hành vi tuyệt đối không thể lại có tiếp theo, kia thuộc về cưỡng gian, ta không muốn dưới tình huống không thể ngạnh tới, nếu lại có một lần ta thật sự sẽ đánh tới ngươi sinh hoạt không thể tự gánh vác.” Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn chưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện cơ hội, lo chính mình còn nói thêm, “Đệ tam, liền tính ngươi thật là biến thái, ngươi cũng chỉ có thể đối ta một người như vậy, bằng không ta sẽ sinh khí, đều nghe hiểu không?”

Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng gật gật đầu, phản ứng lại đây lại bắt đầu lắc đầu, “Ngươi này rốt cuộc là có ý tứ gì a?”

“Không phải ngươi như thế nào như vậy bổn đâu?” Ngô Lỗi đối với Lưu hạo nhiên phiên cái thật lớn xem thường, sau đó tự hỏi một hồi, trực tiếp đứng lên đi đến bên cạnh hắn, thấu đi lên hôn lên Lưu hạo nhiên môi.

Dần dần phản ứng lại đây Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức vươn hai tay gắt gao vây quanh được Ngô Lỗi, đem hắn ôm ngồi ở chính mình trên đùi, chiếm cứ nụ hôn này quyền chủ động.

“Ngươi hiện tại thật là của ta, đôi mắt là của ta, cái mũi là của ta, môi là của ta, hầu kết là của ta, ngón tay xương quai xanh đầu vú còn có mông hết thảy đều là của ta, ngươi cả người đều là của ta.” Lưu hạo nhiên đôi tay dùng sức đến trắng bệch, thanh âm cũng kích động run nhè nhẹ, dùng sức hô hấp Ngô Lỗi trên người khí vị.

Ngô Lỗi chỉ là cười, tay một chút một chút mà trấn an hắn phía sau lưng, dùng hống tiểu hài tử giống nhau ngữ khí nói: “Hảo, đều là của ngươi, đều là của ngươi.”

Sau đó hắn đột nhiên phát hiện, Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật căn bản không phải biến thái, chỉ là cái si hán mà thôi, hắn một người si hán.

Hắn chỉ là quá thích hắn, còn không có tìm được thích hợp phương pháp tới biểu đạt chính mình quá phận nồng đậm tình cảm, nhưng là không quan hệ, chúng ta tương lai còn dài.

Xong 


	26. Yêu sớm

yêu sớm

-

Thượng một lần cùng người kia có liên quan, vẫn là tân kịch bá ra, hắn xoay chính mình Weibo.

Hắn giống như gần nhất cũng ở đóng phim đi, rất vội.

Là cái gì nguyên nhân làm vốn dĩ hận không thể đem chính mình nhét vào WeChat cấp đối phương phát quá khứ hai người biến thành như bây giờ đâu?

Bọn họ ai cũng không thể nói tới.

-

Tái kiến Ngô Lỗi thời điểm, hắn cái đầu lại hướng lên trên nhảy điểm, thiếu niên tính trẻ con cởi ra đi không ít, cái này làm cho Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng đột nhiên khẩn trương lên.

Đã sớm phát hiện bờ vai của hắn so với chính mình muốn khoan, nói không chừng khi nào thân cao liền sẽ vượt qua chính mình, chính là chân chính đứng ở trước mặt hắn thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là bị tinh tế ma ma sợ hãi cảm vây quanh.

Chúng ta chỉ là mấy tháng không thấy, ngươi liền trở nên như vậy xa lạ, nếu càng lâu một chút, ta có phải hay không thật sự liền rốt cuộc trảo không được ngươi đâu?

Có thể tưởng tượng đến này hắn lại bình thường trở lại. Dù sao, ngươi trước nay cũng không ở ta bên người sống yên ổn đãi quá.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi gầy a.” Ngô Lỗi thói quen hắn thường xuyên tính phóng không, cũng không quá kỳ quái, chỉ là tháo xuống mũ sửa sang lại phía dưới phát lại khấu hồi trên đầu, tùy tiện mà ở trên sô pha ngồi xuống, không chút nào bủn xỉn mà cho Lưu hạo nhiên một cái gương mặt tươi cười.

Ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng tự nhiên, thật giống như kia mấy tháng chỗ trống trước nay không xuất hiện quá giống nhau.

Hắn rất muốn hỏi một chút Ngô Lỗi, vì cái gì bọn họ sẽ biến thành như vậy. Nhưng hắn biết đây là một cái không có đáp án vấn đề.

Cho nên hắn cũng không cái gọi là mà ngồi xuống, “Ân” một tiếng xem như trả lời.

Đối diện người nọ còn ở rất có hứng thú mà đánh giá hắn, chỉ là không một lát liền nhăn lại mi.

“Ngươi có phải hay không này mấy tháng cũng chưa ăn cái gì đồ vật a? Gầy thành như vậy đều.”

“Thôi đi, ngươi còn không biết xấu hổ nói ta?”

Câu này nói xuất khẩu lúc sau chính là dài dòng trầm mặc. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không biết chính mình nghĩ như thế nào, cứ như vậy buột miệng thốt ra.

Kỳ thật hắn chính là đau lòng, đau lòng cái này còn không đến mười tám tuổi thiếu niên, rõ ràng đã như vậy gầy, lại tổng ồn ào giảm béo, ăn thật sự thiếu.

Người như vậy tới đối với ngươi nói, ngươi có phải hay không không có hảo hảo ăn cơm, thật sự không có gì thuyết phục lực.

Chính là lời vừa ra khỏi miệng rồi lại thay đổi vị. Biến thành, giới giải trí nhất phổ biến cái loại này trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra, thôi đi, ai lại tốt đi nơi nào đâu, vẫn là quản hảo tự mình đi. Đây là Lưu hạo nhiên sợ nhất, không nghĩ tới hiện giờ lại là chính mình vì trận này xấu hổ diễn xuất kéo ra màn sân khấu.

Ngô Lỗi cũng là sửng sốt, thực mau liền cúi đầu tới không hề xem hắn, thanh âm rõ ràng nhỏ đi xuống, như là ở lầm bầm lầu bầu.

“Cũng là, ta nào có tư cách quản ngươi.”

Kia một khắc Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên nghĩ đến, có thể hay không, Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật cũng là đang đau lòng hắn đâu.

Hắn không biết, cũng không dám đi đoán.

-

Kết quả hai người khó được một bữa cơm ăn phá lệ xấu hổ.

Kỳ thật bọn họ cũng cũng không có cái gì mâu thuẫn, không có kịch liệt khắc khẩu, cái gì cũng không có.

Từ nhà ăn ra tới đã đã khuya, Lưu hạo nhiên châm chước một chút, tiểu tâm hỏi: “Ngươi hiện tại hồi khách sạn sao?” Cuối cùng lại hơn nữa một câu, “Rất vãn.”

Hắn đột nhiên phát hiện chính mình giống như đã thói quen loại này thật cẩn thận thử. Trong lòng kia phân âm hối cảm tình giống một con thật lớn bao nilon giống nhau bao lại hắn đầu, hắn có thể cảm nhận được không khí một tia ở giảm bớt, hắn sắp hít thở không thông. Như vậy hắn, đã không phải ban đầu thuần túy nhất cái kia Lưu hạo nhiên, chính là nếu như vậy có thể làm Ngô Lỗi chậm một chút từ hắn bên người rời đi, như vậy cũng không có gì không tốt.

Ngô Lỗi dừng lại bước chân ngắn ngủi mà tự hỏi một chút, sau đó nhún nhún vai, lại lần nữa cất bước.

“Dù sao cũng không có việc gì, bồi ta đi một chút đi.”

Ngươi là muốn chạy đi, vẫn là muốn ta bồi ngươi đâu? Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng toát ra như vậy ý niệm tới. Nhưng này sẽ chỉ là lại một cái không có nói ra đã bị vĩnh viễn vùi vào trong lòng vấn đề.

Ngươi xem, bọn họ thật sự cái gì cũng không có.

-

Thích thượng Ngô Lỗi về sau rất dài một đoạn thời gian, Lưu hạo nhiên đều cảm thấy chính mình là bị bệnh.

Hắn thậm chí muốn đi xem bác sĩ tâm lý. Thích như vậy tiểu nhân một nam hài tử, hắn có phải hay không biến thái a?

Bất quá hắn cuối cùng vẫn là nhận mệnh, Ngô Lỗi đại khái chính là hắn một cái kiếp. Kia bài hát như thế nào xướng tới.

Sinh thời oan gia ngõ hẹp, chung không thể may mắn thoát khỏi.

Xem ra Ngô Lỗi chính là hắn mệnh trung chú định, chỉ là có hay không ta yêu ngươi, hắn còn không thể xác định.

Ngô Lỗi người này, đơn thuần không giống ở giới giải trí lăn lộn mười mấy năm “Lão nhân”, thành thục không giống một cái còn chưa mãn mười tám tuổi thiếu niên. Hắn nhìn như một trương đơn giản giấy trắng, lại xoa hợp quá nhiều khó hiểu sắc thái.

Ở quá nhiều người trong mắt hắn là một đạo cầu vồng, sắc thái huyến lệ, cao cao mà treo ở bầu trời. Đã từng hắn cũng là Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng cầu vồng, nhưng hiện tại, lại biến thành một trương giấy trắng.

Hắn nhìn không thấu Ngô Lỗi, lại càng thêm bị hắn hấp dẫn, vô pháp tự kềm chế, muốn ở mặt trên lưu lại thuộc về chính mình kia một bút.

Quá sâu chấp niệm dễ dàng làm người điên cuồng, ngày đó buổi tối hắn làm giấc mộng, mơ thấy sở hữu bọn họ từng cùng nhau đi qua lộ, cùng đi quá quán ăn, cùng nhau ăn qua ăn vặt, duy độc tìm không thấy lúc ấy bên người người kia.

Tỉnh lại sau hắn sờ đến di động, click mở WeChat cấp trong mộng vắng họp người gửi đi một cái tin tức: Đêm dài chợt mộng thiếu niên sự, duy mộng người rảnh rỗi không mộng quân.

Đáng tiếc, đơn phương lời âu yếm nói xong lời cuối cùng, cảm động vẫn là chỉ có chính mình.

-

Từ một cái mạc danh ở cảnh trong mơ tránh thoát, Lưu hạo nhiên mở to mắt đối trần nhà phát ngốc, trong lòng xưa nay chưa từng có bình tĩnh.

Đều nói người là ban ngày nghĩ gì ban đêm mơ thấy cái đó, nhưng hắn rõ ràng mãn đầu óc đều là Ngô Lỗi, như thế nào lại cứ mộng không đến hắn đâu?

WeChat nhắc nhở âm đánh gãy Lưu hạo nhiên miên man suy nghĩ.

Là Ngô Lỗi hồi tin tức: Đại buổi sáng động kinh lạp trang cái gì văn nghệ thanh niên

Cũng là, ở đối phương trong mắt, chính mình cũng liền cái này hình tượng.

Vui đùa dường như bồi hắn lao vài câu, thậm chí còn tới một hồi biểu tình bao đại chiến, này đoạn đối thoại mới bởi vì tới rồi Ngô Lỗi suất diễn mà bỏ dở. Ngươi xem, bọn họ chi gian quan hệ, nói đơn giản cũng đơn giản, nói phức tạp cũng phức tạp. Không có nguyên nhân xa cách cùng mạc danh hòa hảo, đã như là hài tử gian vô lý đùa giỡn, lại như là người trưởng thành cân nhắc lợi hại sau bất động thanh sắc.

Chỉ là bất luận nào một loại, đều không phải hắn muốn.

-

Hắn không biết Ngô Lỗi kia một chúng fans có thể nói hay không nói rõ ràng là bởi vì cái gì mới bị hắn mê hoặc, dù sao hắn là không thể nói tới.

Mới gặp khi hắn liền cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi có một loại mạc danh thân thiết cảm, cũng không biết có phải hay không bởi vì tuổi chênh lệch không lớn, tóm lại kia một hồi tiết mục xuống dưới, bọn họ ở chung còn tính hòa hợp.

Hắn biết chính mình kia một hồi biểu hiện kỳ thật có chút thất thố, luôn là sẽ không tự giác mà đi che chở Ngô Lỗi, cho người ta xuyên vớ, đem chính mình gối đầu đưa cho hắn, thậm chí còn học tinh tinh cho hắn xem. Tiết mục bá ra sau hắn lên mạng, phát hiện cư nhiên bởi vì này đó hắn lúc ấy không lắm để ý động tác nhỏ, nhiều ra một cái tân cái gọi là “Tà giáo” cp, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi. Hắn lúc ấy liền cảm thấy phi thường ngượng ngùng, xóa tới giảm đi vẫn là cấp Ngô Lỗi đã phát một cái WeChat, nói với hắn chính mình không nghĩ tới sẽ như vậy, hắn cũng không phải cố ý.

Ngô Lỗi bên kia lại không để trong lòng, hắn cười hì hì trở về điều giọng nói: Ai nha không đáng khách khí như vậy, hiện tại đều như vậy, ngươi cùng Âu Dương na na mới là nhân khí cp, đôi ta này phỏng chừng chính là nhất thời, thành không được khí hậu, ngươi cũng đừng quá để ý. Muốn thật là cảm thấy ngượng ngùng, ngươi dứt khoát mời ta ăn cơm đi ha ha ha.

Dứt khoát mà trở về khẳng định sau khi trả lời, hắn thế nhưng lại cảm thấy trong lòng có chút hụt hẫng.

Ngươi xem, nhân gia căn bản là không để trong lòng, ngươi còn tại đây hạt rối rắm. Những cái đó fans còn nói chính mình cùng hắn có cái gì mê chi cp cảm, chiếu trước mắt tình huống này tới xem, quần chúng đôi mắt cũng không nhất định là sáng như tuyết sao.

Lời nói là nói như vậy, nhưng hắn vẫn là tự giác địa điểm tiến B trạm đem số lượng không nhiều lắm hạo lỗi video nhìn cái biến. Hắn phát hiện chính mình đối Ngô Lỗi nói ra lời nói mạc danh ôn nhu, liền nhìn về phía hắn ánh mắt đều tẩm đầy sủng nịch.

Xong rồi, chính mình lúc này không phải muốn tài đi.

-

Lưu hạo nhiên là thật không nghĩ tới còn có lần thứ hai cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau lục tiết mục cơ hội.

Ngô Lỗi ăn mặc màu trắng đạo phục, tóc mái thổi bay tới lộ ra no đủ cái trán, mặt mày chi gian nhiều vài phần anh khí. Mà Lưu hạo nhiên tắc ăn mặc thâm lam chế phục, hắn nhân vật là một người đệ tử.

Hắn cúi đầu sửa sửa chính mình tóc mái, đột nhiên có một loại mãnh liệt tưởng đem chúng nó cắt rớt xúc động.

Đoạt cái đệm đại chiến, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi vọt tới chung điểm, đối với Trần Hạo nam tóc mái rốt cuộc là hướng tả vẫn là hướng hữu vấn đề này, bọn họ ý kiến có lệch lạc. Đáng chết tóc mái, như thế nào lão cùng hắn không qua được.

Thật sự lưỡng lự, hai người liền quyết định kéo búa bao. Cũng không biết là quá có ăn ý vẫn là thế nào, cư nhiên hợp với chín đem đều bình kết thúc. Rốt cuộc phân ra thắng bại thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên buông lỏng ra vẫn luôn nắm chặt tay trái, phát hiện trong lòng bàn tay sớm đã chảy ra một tầng mồ hôi mỏng.

Từ mau bổn trở về về sau hai người liền cũng không có việc gì mà tâm sự WeChat, rốt cuộc xem như bạn cùng lứa tuổi, Ngô Lỗi nói với hắn lời nói cũng không thêm ngăn cản. Luôn luôn đãi nhân ôn hòa có lễ Ngô Lỗi trước nay không kêu lên Lưu hạo nhiên một tiếng ca, Lưu hạo nhiên không biết này xem như chuyện tốt vẫn là chuyện xấu.

Nam hài tử đề tài cũng không ngoại chăng như vậy mấy cái, trò chơi, bóng rổ, còn có ăn. Hai người bọn họ đều là thâm niên đồ tham ăn, hai người ăn kiêng cũng không xung đột, vì thế ăn nhịp với nhau hẹn rất nhiều lần cơm. Chỉ là Ngô Lỗi mỗi lần đều là tiếng sấm to hạt mưa nhỏ, ồn ào muốn quét ngang XX nhà ăn, lại lay mấy khẩu liền buông chiếc đũa mắt trông mong nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên ăn.

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa mới bắt đầu còn cười hắn, nhưng nghe được Ngô Lỗi nói muốn giảm béo, muốn ăn không thể ăn, hắn nhìn xem Ngô Lỗi tế gầy cánh tay, liền cũng mất hơn phân nửa ăn uống.

Đây là hắn lần đầu như vậy muốn giảm béo.

-

Hợp với mấy tháng không ăn cơm chiều, liều mạng rèn luyện, còn đem theo chính mình nhiều năm mái bằng cấp cắt, hai bên đẩy đoản. Tất cả mọi người nói hắn nhan giá trị lại bay lên mấy cái level, hắn cũng chỉ cười cười nói là vì thử kính.

Nhưng sau lưng chân chính nguyên nhân chính hắn lại rõ ràng bất quá, còn không phải là vì Ngô Lỗi. Kia tiểu tử gầy thành như vậy, còn muốn giảm béo, chính mình không khỏi cũng quá lười nhác chút. Huống chi… Hắn tưởng từ hắn trong miệng nghe được khen chính mình nói. Người khác đều không quan trọng.

Này mấy tháng cũng không tốt quá, bụng mỗi ngày kêu to, trước mắt đã toát ra ngôi sao, hít đất còn không thể đình. WeChat thượng cùng Ngô Lỗi liên hệ cũng ít, nhớ không rõ là ai trước thả chậm hồi tin tức tốc độ, đối thoại dần dần ngừng lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không biết hắn ở khổ sở chút cái gì, hai người rõ ràng không có gì mâu thuẫn, vẫn là bạn tốt, liên hệ thiếu cũng chỉ là bởi vì công tác vội. Nhưng bạn tốt, trước nay liền không phải hắn muốn.

Ở gặp được Ngô Lỗi trước kia, hắn cảm thấy chính mình đại khái là một cái so cột điện còn muốn thẳng thẳng nam. Không riêng gì tính hướng phương diện, ở thẩm mỹ phương diện hắn cũng không hổ với thẳng nam danh hiệu, mùa hè tùy tiện một kiện áo thun sam quần xà lỏn là có thể ra cửa. Nhưng hiện tại hắn lại cảm thấy chính mình dị thường mẫn cảm, giống cái thương xuân thu buồn mười sáu tuổi thiếu nữ giống nhau, nghe thấy đầu tình ca liền phải mang nhập cảm xúc, buồn bực nửa ngày.

Fans đều nói hắn là võng nghiện thiếu niên, hắn cũng không phủ nhận, chỉ là không ai biết hắn một ngày xem như vậy nhiều lần Weibo kỳ thật đều là ở tìm tòi Ngô Lỗi tên.

Ngô Lỗi sân bay, Ngô Lỗi tạp chí, Ngô Lỗi tự chụp…

Tới rồi Ngô Lỗi tiến tổ quay chụp đại náo Đông Hải, tiến vào thần ẩn trạng thái sau, hắn liền rất khó lại xoát ra người nọ tin tức. Lưu hạo nhiên không thấy được chân nhân, hiện tại liền đồ cũng xoát không ra, trong lòng phiền muộn cực kỳ, thể trọng trực tiếp lại giáng xuống đi hai kg.

Click mở WeChat, tưởng nói điểm cái gì khơi mào đề tài, lại phát hiện chính mình ngôn ngữ thật sự cằn cỗi. Vì thế hắn bắt đầu ở Weibo thượng tìm tòi các loại truyện cười, chỉ là mỗi lần copy dán hảo tin tức lại như thế nào cũng phát không ra đi.

Nói đến cùng vẫn là hắn trong lòng về điểm này tiểu biệt nữu ở tác quái, không nhìn thẳng vào chính mình cảm tình phía trước hắn còn có thể dối gạt mình một thân mà đem Ngô Lỗi đương hảo huynh đệ, nhưng hiện tại hắn đã nhận rõ chính mình trong lòng về điểm này tính toán, lại đi liêu Ngô Lỗi cái này trẻ vị thành niên, có phải hay không có điểm không tốt lắm?

Ngày đó buổi tối nhận được Ngô Lỗi điện thoại thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên cả người trực tiếp từ trên sô pha nhảy dựng lên, chuyển được điện thoại sau hắn thanh âm đều kích động đã có chút run rẩy.

“Uy… Uy?”

Điện thoại bên kia lại là vui rạo rực, mang theo ý cười quen thuộc thanh âm từ ống nghe truyền đến: “Lưu hạo yan! Ta đến Bắc Kinh lạp, mau ra đây tiếp giá!”

“Có ý tứ gì? Ngươi không phải ở đóng phim sao? Như thế nào tới Bắc Kinh?”

“Làm sao vậy ngươi không chào đón ta a? Ta tưởng ngươi liền tới rồi bái ～”

Nghe người nọ không chính hình vui đùa, Lưu hạo nhiên khóe miệng cũng không tự giác nhắc lên, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm sàn nhà ngây ngô mà cười lên tiếng.

Bồi Ngô Lỗi ở ban đêm Bắc Kinh bước chậm khi, Lưu hạo nhiên cố ý rơi xuống hai bước nhìn hắn bóng dáng bị đèn đường kéo trường phiếm ra mềm mại màu vàng ấm quang, bỗng nhiên lại nghĩ tới mấy ngày hôm trước nghe qua kia bài hát, vì thế tâm tình ngắn ngủi mà từ nói sai lời nói ảo não trung rút ra ra tới.

How long will I love you?

As long as stars are above you, and longer if I can.

-

Từ Lưu hạo nhiên câu kia động kinh dường như câu thơ lúc sau, hai người WeChat thượng liên lạc lại bắt đầu thường xuyên lên. Mắt thấy chính là 520, Lưu hạo nhiên cứ theo lẽ thường xoát Weibo, nhìn đến cái truyện cười, hắn sửng sốt một chút, vẫn là tiệt cái đồ chia Ngô Lỗi, xứng với một cái cười khóc biểu tình.

Hình ảnh thượng viết: 5 nguyệt 20 hào ngày đó, nếu người ta thích đột nhiên đứng ở ta trước mặt, hướng ta thổ lộ, như vậy ta liền… Sinh nuốt năm rương dầu gội sao toàn tập Bản Tin Thời Sự tay không phách sầu riêng ngực toái tảng đá lớn ót khái gạch cộng thêm tay không tiếp dao sắc ăn sống mang da quả quýt viết tay Trung Hoa từ điển từ điển thành ngữ anh hán từ điển Đạo Đức Kinh Tam Tự Kinh Sơn Hải Kinh 300 bài thơ Đường Tống từ 500 đầu tự phiến bàn tay 80000 cái nhảy cực không mang theo thằng nhưng mà chính là như vậy tự tin!

Ngô Lỗi click mở vừa thấy, vui vẻ, ma lưu trở về đoạn giọng nói qua đi: “Nha Lưu hạo yan, ngươi đây là tìm đường chết đâu a, ta nhưng nói cho ngươi, nhân sinh không có không có khả năng!”

Lưu hạo nhiên không lắm để ý mà trở về cái khinh thường biểu tình, liền bắt đầu rồi tiếp theo cái đề tài. Dù sao hắn cũng không trông cậy vào Ngô Lỗi có thể đứng ở trước mặt hắn cho hắn thổ lộ.

Nhưng chờ chân chính tới rồi 520 ngày này thời điểm, hắn vẫn là có chút khẩn trương, cả ngày đều hốt hoảng, có đôi khi còn ngây ngô cười.

Hắn tưởng, hắn có thể là không sống được bao lâu, xong việc lại chạy nhanh phi phi phi, nào có như vậy chính mình chú chính mình.

Vô luận hắn như thế nào, ngày này đều bình đạm không có gì lạ mà đi qua, hắn xoát bằng hữu vòng, một lần lại một lần nhìn những cái đó tú ân ái tình lữ ảnh chụp, lại lần nữa thật sâu thở dài. Nếu hắn thật sự thế nào, nguyên nhân nhất định là tâm tật, bệnh căn là cái kia hôm nay một ngày không một chút tin tức Ngô Lỗi.

Vừa định đến nơi đây, hắn liền nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên thoán đi lên khung thoại, ngắm trước mắt gian, hảo sao, vừa qua khỏi 12 giờ.

Người nọ phát tới là một đoạn giọng nói:

“Lưu hạo nhiên Lưu hạo nhiên, ta biết ngươi còn chưa ngủ, hôm nay một ngày không cùng ngươi nói chuyện, nhưng nghẹn chết ta. Phía dưới ta cùng ngươi nói điểm quan trọng, ngươi nhưng nghe hảo a, không cho chê cười ta!”

Chờ đến Lưu hạo nhiên đều phải cho rằng chính mình di động xảy ra vấn đề thời điểm, đối diện mới lại truyền đến một cái giọng nói:

“Vốn dĩ muốn đánh tự, nhưng ta còn là cảm thấy phát giọng nói so lạnh như băng văn tự càng có thành ý chút, nhưng là như vậy ta hảo khẩn trương a! Như vậy đi, ta liền đơn giản nói, ta thích ngươi, từ lần đầu tiên cùng nhau lục vương bài thời điểm liền đối với ngươi có cảm giác, nói như vậy hảo kỳ quái, nhưng là ta thật sự không biết vì cái gì, chính là thích a. 520 thông báo có điểm làm kiêu, nói thật nếu không phải ngươi ngày đó phát kia trương hình ảnh lại đây ta cũng không muốn nói ra, vốn dĩ tưởng đậu đậu ngươi làm ngươi ăn cái mệt, sao chữ nổi điển gì đó cho ta nhạc nhạc, chính là ta lại tưởng tượng, ta còn là luyến tiếc làm ngươi vất vả như vậy a. Cho nên ta liền chờ tới bây giờ mới nói, hôm nay là 521, cùng 520 giống nhau cũng là ta yêu ngươi ý tứ.”

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta yêu ngươi, lần này ngươi có thể hay không không chê cười ta.”

Nghe người nọ ngữ khí từ khẩn trương ngượng ngùng chậm rãi đến nghiêm túc nghiêm túc, Lưu hạo nhiên nắm ở bên nhau tâm cũng đi theo một chút mà giãn ra mở ra. Hắn thích Ngô Lỗi, chưa bao giờ sẽ làm hắn thất vọng.

Đè nén xuống trong lòng mừng như điên, hắn đè lại màn hình gần sát microphone, nói: “Ngô Lỗi, ngươi nói ta như vậy, có tính không bắt cóc trẻ vị thành niên yêu sớm a?”

Xong


	27. Một giống hè, một giống thu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404299581021100137

Hạo lỗi CP】 một cái giống mùa hè một cái giống mùa thu

Nhiệt liệt Ngô Tam thạch ấm áp ấm Lưu ngày thiên ~~  


Ngô Tam thạch cùng Lưu ngày thiên lần đầu tiên gặp mặt không quá vui sướng, khi đó tam thạch ở truy chân hoa hậu giảng đường, vốn dĩ chính là cái nam sinh gian một cái vui đùa, không nghĩ tới chân hoa hậu giảng đường thủ đoạn lợi hại, đảo thật gợi lên tam thạch thắng bại tâm, hai người ngươi tới ta đi, thủ đoạn ra hết, liền chờ bắt được đối phương một trái tim chân thành hướng đi người khác khoe ra.

Thường xuyên qua lại, tam thạch liền mắc mưu, cơ hồ vì kia chân hoa hậu giảng đường nhập ma.

Nhưng vào lúc này, Lưu ngày thiên xuất hiện.

Ở tam thạch khảo nhập mã lan sơn thứ tám cao trung phía trước, Lưu ngày thiên đã liên tục hai giới tám trung giáo thảo cái này danh hiệu. Hắn không chỉ có lớn lên soái, vẫn là học bá, cao một quân huấn kết thúc văn nghệ diễn xuất thượng, hắn một bộ bạch y, giương cung bắn trúng đài sườn mũi tên bia sau lộ ra răng nanh đắc ý lại thẹn thùng cười ảnh chụp, tạo thành tám trung diễn đàn trong lịch sử cái thứ nhất “Ngàn tầng lầu” thiệp.

Muốn nói mị lực của hắn lớn đến cái gì trình độ? Nữ đều mê hắn, nam đều phục hắn, cao một liền cao phiếu được tuyển Học Sinh Hội chủ tịch, giáo nội hắc bạch lưỡng đạo đều cho hắn mặt mũi, hiệu trưởng lấy hắn vì vinh, khai đại hội vĩnh viễn là hắn đại biểu lên tiếng.

Một câu hình dung, hắn chính là trong truyền thuyết “Con nhà người ta”.

Tam thạch vốn dĩ cùng hắn nước giếng không phạm nước sông, thẳng đến nhìn đến ngày thiên cùng chân hoa hậu giảng đường kéo tay đi xem điện ảnh.

“U! Như vậy xảo?” Tam thạch ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, nhìn nhìn cao lớn soái khí Lưu ngày thiên, lại nhìn nhìn hắn khuỷu tay thượng treo chân hoa hậu giảng đường, “Này không phải Lưu đại chủ tịch sao? Tới xem điện ảnh?”

“Ngươi là cao một tam ban Ngô Tam thạch đồng học đi?” Lưu ngày thiên cười cười, “Nhập học đại hội thể thao cầm ba cái đệ nhất ‘ liều mạng tam thạch ’, thể dục các bộ và uỷ ban trung ương viên nhớ thương ngươi cũng không phải là một hai ngày, khi nào gia nhập Học Sinh Hội, vì trường học vinh dự ra phân lực a?”

“Ngượng ngùng ~~ con người của ta không có gì tập thể vinh dự cảm ~~~ đại hội thể thao ta liều mạng là bởi vì ta thích thắng không thích thua, vinh dự cũng là thuộc về ta một người liền hảo, không thích cùng người khác chia sẻ, càng không thích quan thượng cái gì tập thể danh hào……” Tam thạch nói tới đây, nghiêng đầu liếc liếc mắt một cái chân hoa hậu giảng đường, lại xem một cái nàng cùng Lưu ngày thiên tương liên bộ phận, đột nhiên từ trong túi lấy ra di động tới, “Nếu như vậy có duyên, thêm cái WeChat đi, Lưu đại chủ tịch.”

Lưu ngày thiên ngẩn người, móc di động ra: “Hảo a.”

Quét mã QR bỏ thêm bạn tốt, tam thạch đem điện thoại thu hồi tới: “Ta đây liền không quấy rầy các ngươi, cúi chào.”

Lẫn nhau tách ra, đi chưa được mấy bước, hoa hậu giảng đường di động vang lên, nàng mở ra vừa thấy, là tam thạch chia nàng một trương Lưu ngày thiên bằng hữu vòng tự chụp, còn có một cái tin tức: “Ngươi nguyên lai thích cái này hình?”

Hoa hậu giảng đường bĩu môi, đem điện thoại điều tĩnh âm, thả lại trong bao đi.

Cảm giác sâu sắc chính mình bị tái rồi tam thạch từ đây liền đem Lưu ngày thiên gia nhập sổ đen, trong tối ngoài sáng cùng hắn so thượng kính nhi.

Vì tiến thêm một bước tiếp xúc ngày thiên, tam thạch đáp ứng rồi thể dục các bộ và uỷ ban trung ương viên mời chào, trở thành Học Sinh Hội một viên.

Tam thạch lần đầu tiên tham gia Học Sinh Hội hội nghị thường kỳ lúc sau, tám trung trên diễn đàn xuất hiện một cái tân thủy thiếp, đề mục là “Nhất định là ta mở ra Học Sinh Hội hội nghị thường kỳ phương thức không đối”.

Điểm đi vào lúc sau, là mấy trương tam thạch cùng ngày thiên cùng sơ đồ phiến, từ kia sương mù xem hoa giống nhau họa chất thượng xem, hẳn là từ hội nghị thường kỳ quan chụp ảnh bên trong tiệt ra tới hai người chiếu, có mấy trương hai người trung gian cách người qua đường còn chịu khổ mosaic.

Này thiếp vừa ra, ngắn ngủn một giờ liền cái nổi lên trăm tầng tiểu lâu, ngày hôm sau buổi sáng, xem lượng đã qua vạn.

Đây là cái gì khái niệm? Tương đương với tám trung kiến giáo bắt đầu sở hữu học sinh đều loát một lần này thiệp.

Trong đó một cái hồi phục bị tán hơn trăm, nội dung là “Ta đơn phương tuyên bố hạo lỗi khóa!”.

Vì thế, ở đương sự không hiểu rõ dưới tình huống, tám trung trong lịch sử đầu cái nam nam cp ra đời!

Ngày hôm sau đi học thời điểm, tam thạch tổng cảm thấy vây xem hắn quần chúng so thường lui tới nhiều chút, ánh mắt cũng phá lệ nóng cháy. Trên mặt hắn vân đạm phong khinh, vào phòng học chạy nhanh móc di động ra thay đổi camera trước chiếu mặt.

“Làm gì đâu tam thạch? Sáng sớm thượng liền bổ trang?” Một cái huynh đệ ngậm trứng gà rót bánh đi vào tới, mang đến một cổ béo ngậy hương khí.

“Lăn!” Tam thạch từ trên xuống dưới kiểm tra rồi một lần, trên mặt trừ bỏ soái khí hai bàn tay trắng, hắn nghi hoặc mà buông di động, “Ta tiến cổng trường, liền cảm giác vô số trần trụi tầm mắt không có hảo ý mà nhìn chằm chằm ta……”

Kia huynh đệ vô ngữ mà nhìn hắn: “Ta nói ngươi tự luyến cũng muốn có cái điểm mấu chốt được chứ?”

“Ngươi lớn lên không ta như vậy soái ngươi cũng không biết.” Tam thạch một bên tránh né huynh đệ không thể nhịn được nữa “Đầy tay du bản” khỉ chôm đào, một bên ra vẻ phiền muộn, “Ở cái này tin tức xã hội toàn dân paparazzi hoàn cảnh chung hạ, làm một cái vô góc chết soái ca có bao nhiêu không dễ dàng.”

Bỗng nhiên trong ban mấy nữ sinh hét lên, dọa hai người nhảy dựng, lại là Lưu ngày thiên không biết khi nào đứng ở phòng học trước môn, cười kêu tam thạch: “Tam thạch đồng học, ngươi tới một chút.”

Tam thạch hảo tâm tình nháy mắt ngã đình, hắn lười biếng mà lên tiếng, lấy thượng giáo phục áo khoác liền đi theo ngày thiên đi ra ngoài.

Hai người bọn họ chân trước mới ra phòng học, trong ban nữ sinh liền tập thể tạc doanh.

“Ma vịt hạo lỗi là thật sự!” “Quá zqsg, hạo lỗi cho ta khóa chết! Chìa khóa ném vào máy xay thịt!”

Bên kia, trở thành tai tiếng trung tâm hai người một trước một sau mà vào hiệu trưởng văn phòng, phát hiện trong văn phòng còn ngồi chân hoa hậu giảng đường cùng một cái khác học bá nữ thần. Hiệu trưởng nói cho bọn họ thị giáo dục cục muốn chụp một cái phim tuyên truyền, tưởng từ tám trung chọn mấy cái ngoại hình xông ra phẩm học kiêm ưu học sinh ra kính, nam sinh đại biểu là ngày thiên cùng tam thạch, nữ sinh đại biểu là kia hai nữ sinh. Hiệu trưởng muốn bọn họ này cuối tuần đến trường học tới quay chụp, cũng yêu cầu bọn họ tạm thời đối quay chụp kế hoạch bảo mật.

Tiểu một lát khai xong rồi, Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục còn hiện trường chụp bốn cái học sinh ảnh chụp nói là muốn truyền cho quay chụp tổ. Lúc sau bốn người liền rời đi hiệu trưởng văn phòng, trầm mặc mà hướng phòng học đi.

“Ngươi kêu Ngô Tam thạch đi?” Đi tới đi tới bỗng nhiên cái kia học bá nữ thần tiến đến tam thạch bên người cùng hắn đáp lời.

“Đúng vậy, học tỷ ngươi tên là gì?”

“Này đều không quan trọng không quan trọng!” Nữ thần hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng mà nhìn chằm chằm tam thạch, thẳng đem hắn nhìn chằm chằm đến phát mao, “Ngươi cảm thấy Lưu hạo…… Ngày thiên thế nào?”

“Chủ tịch?” Tam thạch nhìn thoáng qua đi ở hai người phía trước ngày thiên, phát hiện chân hoa hậu giảng đường lại cùng hắn dán lên cùng nhau, một ngụm lão dấm nảy lên trong lòng, không cấm cắn răng nói, “Đương nhiên là ngọc thụ lâm phong ( phong ) lưu lỗi lạc ( đường ) mà hoàng chi ( chi ) lan ngọc thụ ( thụ ) đại gây vạ……”

“Đủ rồi đủ rồi!” Nữ thần vừa mừng vừa sợ, “Ngươi, ngươi thật sự như vậy tôn sùng hắn?!”

Tam thạch bỗng nhiên ý thức được không nên đối người xa lạ nói nhiều như vậy, đánh cái ha ha: “Đương nhiên rồi, ngày thiên học trưởng là chúng ta học tập tấm gương làm người mẫu mực, mùa hè tiểu tuyết bánh mùa đông tiểu áo bông……”

Hắn thật sự biên không nổi nữa, vừa lúc đi ngang qua WC, liền niệu độn. Lưu lại nữ thần tại chỗ dư vị hồi lâu, trên mặt tươi cười dần dần ổi suo.

Vào lúc ban đêm, “Hạo lỗi cp” lại lần nữa trở thành diễn đàn nhiệt điểm. Một vị nick name kêu “Các ngươi nhìn lên tỷ vẫn là tỷ nhìn xuống các ngươi” học sinh đã phát một cái bát quái dán, công bố tam thạch chính miệng hướng ta thừa nhận đối ngày thiên học trưởng cảm tình, cũng nhắc tới tam thạch đồng học dùng năm cái thành ngữ hai cái so sánh tiến hành rồi cường điệu, trong quá trình tam thạch đồng học ngữ khí kiên định ánh mắt ái muội cũng bạn có bộ phận tứ chi hoạt động cùng mãnh liệt sinh lý phản ứng. Ở thiệp cuối cùng, vị này lâu chủ còn cảm tính mà miêu tả: “Hạo lỗi cho ta cảm giác, tựa như kia một đầu điềm mỹ ca, 《 một cái giống mùa hè một cái giống mùa thu 》. Tam thạch sức sống giống mặt trời chói chang, ngày thiên ôn nhu giống ấm dương, bọn họ nhất không đáp lại nhất đáp, tựa như muối biển cùng caramel, một khi tiếp thu liền giới không xong.”

Cùng lúc đó, tam thạch khi cách nửa tháng lại lần nữa thu được chân hoa hậu giảng đường tin tức.

“Ngươi cùng Lưu học trưởng là chuyện như thế nào?”

Ta cùng Lưu ngày thiên? Tam thạch vẻ mặt mộng bức mà nhìn này tin tức, không đợi hắn phản ứng lại đây, chân hoa hậu giảng đường tiếp theo điều tin tức liền đem hắn lôi đến ngoài giòn trong mềm.

“Ngươi tiếp cận ta là vì truy hắn?!”

WTF?!

Ngô. Sắt thép thẳng nam. Tam thạch cả người đều không tốt, hắn hướng chân hoa hậu giảng đường khởi xướng video nói chuyện phiếm thỉnh cầu.

Đối phương cự tuyệt.

Tam thạch là cái có cốt khí hài tử, hắn lại bất khuất mà thử bảy tám biến, thẳng đến chân hoa hậu giảng đường đem hắn kéo đen.

Hắn càng nghĩ càng oan, càng nghĩ càng giận, liền từ đối thoại danh sách đế đoan tìm được rồi cùng Lưu ngày thiên hội thoại, tốt xấu còn lý trí mà nghĩ tiên lễ hậu binh, liền khắc chế đã phát một cái bị mosaic dựng ngón giữa ảnh chụp.

Lưu ngày thiên giây hồi: “[ nghi hoặc biểu tình ]”

Tam thạch: “[ bị mosaic dựng ngón giữa ảnh chụp 2]”

Ngày thiên: “[ nghi hoặc biểu tình 2]”

Tam thạch đang ở trên mạng tìm sa điêu biểu tình bao, bỗng nhiên Lưu ngày thiên cho hắn phát tới video nói chuyện phiếm thỉnh cầu.

Tam thạch lãnh khốc mà cự tuyệt.

Lưu ngày thiên lại đã phát một lần, tam thạch tiếp tục cự tuyệt.

Lưu ngày thiên trầm mặc, tam thạch nắm di động chờ.

Nhất đẳng đợi mười phút.

“MD, ngoạn nhi ta đúng không!” Tam thạch bạo tẩu.

Hắn hướng Lưu ngày thiên khởi xướng video nói chuyện phiếm mời.

Đối phương tiếp nhận rồi.

Sau đó tam thạch khiếp sợ mà nhìn trên màn hình chân hoa hậu giảng đường đồng dạng khiếp sợ mặt.

“Ngươi? Ngươi!” Tam thạch vừa muốn nói cái gì, chân hoa hậu giảng đường bên kia cắt đứt, tam thạch nhìn màn hình di động, thiếu nam tan nát cõi lòng đầy đất.

Video trung chân hoa hậu giảng đường, ăn mặc áo ngủ.

Cuối tuần, tam thạch không đi tham gia phim tuyên truyền quay chụp, hiệu trưởng cho hắn gọi điện thoại, hắn chỉ nói chính mình bị bệnh, sau đó liền đem điện thoại tắt máy, đến dưới lầu tiểu khu quảng trường chạy hai ba mươi vòng.

Mệt đến chết lặng, hắn mới có thể đã quên chính mình mối tình đầu thất bại sự thật.

Cuối cùng đương hắn thở hồng hộc đầy người xú hãn mà dừng lại thời điểm, Lưu ngày thiên xuất hiện.

Có thể là ở quay chụp thời điểm làm tạo hình, Lưu ngày thiên hôm nay phá lệ nhân mô cẩu dạng, trên người còn ăn mặc tám trung giáo phục, xem ra là quay chụp xong liền trực tiếp lại đây.

“Tam thạch đồng học?” Hắn kinh ngạc mà nhìn tam thạch, “Ngươi không phải bị bệnh sao?”

Tam thạch nỗ lực làm chính mình thoạt nhìn không như vậy không xong: “Đúng vậy, ta xuống dưới chạy bộ phát đổ mồ hôi.”

“Ngươi…… Không có việc gì đi?” Ngày thiên đi tới, tam thạch chỉ cảm thấy ập vào trước mặt một cổ keo xịt tóc mùi vị, “Hiệu trưởng để cho ta tới nhìn xem ngươi.”

“Ta không có việc gì, cảm ơn hiệu trưởng quan tâm.” Hoàn toàn buông chân hoa hậu giảng đường tam thạch cảm thấy chính mình rốt cuộc có thể đạm nhiên đối mặt Lưu ngày thiên, rốt cuộc thua cũng muốn thua có phong độ, “Cũng vất vả học trưởng ngươi đi một chuyến, nếu tới liền đến nhà ta ngồi một chút ăn cái cơm xoàng đi.”

Ngày thiên ánh mắt lập loè một chút: “Không cần, ngươi không có việc gì ta…… Nhóm cùng hiệu trưởng liền đều yên tâm, ta đi trở về, thứ hai trường học thấy.”

“Trường học thấy.”

Thứ hai đi học, tam thạch lại khôi phục đậu bức bản sắc, phảng phất cuối tuần kia một hồi đau lòng thật sự chỉ là một hồi lưu cảm, theo xú hãn phát huy hầu như không còn. Hắn cũng cứ theo lẽ thường tham gia Học Sinh Hội hoạt động, cùng tân kết giao các học trưởng cùng nhau chơi game ăn gà, nhật tử cũng rất thống khoái.

Hơn nữa từ vứt bỏ lự kính, hắn xem ngày thiên cũng càng ngày càng thuận mắt, tuy rằng hai người không có gì cộng đồng yêu thích, lại phá lệ hợp phách, đãi ở bên nhau không nói lời nào cũng sẽ không tẻ ngắt, giống như nhận thức nhiều năm lão hữu.

Nhất ngoài ý muốn chính là, tam thạch phát hiện ngày thiên cư nhiên so với chính mình còn sẽ săn sóc người, hai người ở bên nhau thời điểm vẫn là hắn chịu ngày thiên chiếu cố tình huống nhiều, bắt đầu thời điểm tam thạch còn có điểm biệt nữu, kết quả bị ngày thiên một câu “Đại nhân chiếu cố tiểu hài nhi là hẳn là” dỗi đến á khẩu không trả lời được. ( mạnh mẽ giả thiết ngày trời cao tam đã thành niên )

“Ta nói vị này thành thục nam tử……” Một ngày, hai người lại lần nữa bởi vì cái này ngạnh nháo lên, tam thạch bị kích đến dậm chân, đưa ra muốn ném rổ đánh đố, “Ai thua liền phải nghe đối phương mệnh lệnh, tới một lần đại mạo hiểm, thế nào, có dám hay không?”

Hai người kề vai sát cánh đi sân bóng rổ, bên cạnh vây quanh một vòng xem náo nhiệt, chân hoa hậu giảng đường cũng ở, tam thạch nhìn nàng một cái, tâm hải hơi khởi gợn sóng, thực mau lại khôi phục bình tĩnh.

Nói tốt ba cái cầu, thay phiên đầu.

Vòng thứ nhất, hai người đều đầu trúng.

Đợt thứ hai, cũng là toàn trung.

Vòng thứ ba, ngày thiên trước tay, một cái xinh đẹp ba phần, đến phiên tam thạch thời điểm, hắn mới vừa dọn xong tư thế, lại thoáng nhìn một cái nam sinh đi đến chân hoa hậu giảng đường bên cạnh, ám chọc chọc mà đi sờ hoa hậu giảng đường cánh tay.

“Ta thảo!!” Hắn trực tiếp đem cầu ném qua đi, tiến lên một chân liền đem người gạt ngã, “Ngươi TM móng vuốt hướng chỗ nào phóng?”

“Đừng đánh!” Chân hoa hậu giảng đường liều mạng kéo ra hắn, lại nơi nào để đến quá bạo nộ trung thiếu niên sức lực?

Hỏng mất trung, nữ hài nhi la lớn: “Hắn là ta bạn trai!!!”

Tam thạch nháy mắt biến thành cục đá.

“Nhưng, nhưng ngươi không phải cùng ngày thiên……” Hài tử bị cái này kinh thiên bát quái chấn choáng váng, vẻ mặt “Ngươi gạt ta” biểu tình nhìn chân hoa hậu giảng đường, lại nhìn nhìn ngày thiên, “Ngày đó, video thời điểm……”

“Ngày thiên là ta biểu ca, ngươi hiểu lầm.”

Tam thạch biểu tình thay đổi mấy biến, nhìn nhìn chân hoa hậu giảng đường lại nhìn nhìn ngày thiên, xoay người rời đi, ngày thiên đuổi theo qua đi, vô số ăn dưa quần chúng sôi nổi móc di động ra, ký lục hạ này quý giá một màn.

“Tam thạch! Tam thạch!” Ngày thiên đuổi theo tam thạch, lo lắng mà nhìn hắn, “Thực xin lỗi, ta vẫn luôn tưởng giải thích tới, nhưng là……”

Tam thạch trước mắt đỏ bừng, chất vấn thời điểm thanh âm đều đang run rẩy: “Lưu đại chủ tịch, chơi ta thực hảo chơi đúng không, thú vị sao? Ngươi có phải hay không cùng ta có thù oán? Vẫn là ta khi nào đắc tội ngươi? Ngươi muốn như vậy chỉnh ta?”

“Ngươi nghe ta nói, ngày đó ta đi dì hai gia, chính là hoa hậu giảng đường nàng mụ mụ chỗ đó, ngươi cùng ta video thời điểm ta đi buồng vệ sinh, hoa hậu giảng đường nàng liền tiếp…… Sau đó khi đó hoa hậu giảng đường nói nàng có bạn trai, chỉ là không cho ta nói, sợ nàng mụ mụ quản nàng……”

Tam thạch chỉ cảm thấy ngực đều phải khí tạc, ngày thiên nói hắn căn bản nghe không vào, bị lừa gạt phẫn nộ, bị trước mặt mọi người vả mặt cảm thấy thẹn, bị lại lần nữa nhảy ra tới thất tình đau đớn, tra tấn đến hắn sắp nổi điên, hắn hét lớn một tiếng, đẩy ra ngày thiên chạy ra.

Từ hôm nay khởi, hạo lỗi cp hoàn toàn hủy đi, tam thạch rời khỏi Học Sinh Hội, ngày thiên bắt đầu chuẩn bị thi đại học, hai người lại vô giao thoa.

Thẳng đến thi đại học lúc sau một ngày buổi tối, tam thạch đang nằm ở nhà trên sô pha xem TV, bỗng nhiên nhận được một cái xa lạ dãy số điện báo, hắn tiếp lên, thế nhưng là chân hoa hậu giảng đường.

“Chuyện gì?”

“Ta ở nhà ngươi dưới lầu, có cái đồ vật cho ngươi.”

Tam thạch đi xuống lầu, phát hiện chân hoa hậu giảng đường nắm Lưu ngày thiên đứng ở dưới lầu tiểu khu tập thể hình khí giới nơi đó.

“Các ngươi như thế nào tới?” Tam thạch nhìn này đối kẻ lừa đảo biểu huynh muội, tức giận mà nói, “Phải cho ta thứ gì?”

Chân hoa hậu giảng đường đem Lưu ngày thiên một xả, hướng tam thạch trên người đẩy: “Chính là cái này, hóa đã đưa ra khái không lùi đổi, cúi chào.”

Lưu ngày thiên nghiêng ngả lảo đảo hướng tam thạch bên này đi rồi vài bước, rũ đầu không nói lời nào, tam thạch xem chân hoa hậu giảng đường quả nhiên nói đi là đi, nóng nảy: “Ai! Các ngươi lại làm cái quỷ gì?”

Chân hoa hậu giảng đường đi rồi vài bước, lại đã trở lại, nghiêm túc mà đối tam thạch nói: “Ngươi biết vì cái gì ta sẽ tiếp kia thông video trò chuyện sao?”

Tam thạch mạc danh hoảng hốt: “Không, không muốn biết……”

“Ta tưởng nói!” Chân hoa hậu giảng đường hận sắt không thành thép mà vỗ chính mình biểu ca bối, “Là bởi vì hắn đem ngươi số WeChat đổi thành ‘ đệ tứ căn xương sườn hướng trong một tấc ’, ta còn tò mò ai sẽ khởi như vậy buồn nôn nick name, ai ngờ đến sẽ là ngươi……”

“Cái gì xương sườn?”

“Không hiểu?! Không hiểu liền đa dụng Baidu!!”

Tam thạch nhìn chân hoa hậu giảng đường lại lần nữa tiêu sái rời đi bóng dáng, gãi gãi đầu, quay đầu nhìn lại, Lưu đại chủ tịch còn ở một bên cos không có cảm tình cột điện tử. Hắn đến gần vài bước, chỉ nghe đến phác mũi mùi rượu, không cấm đỡ trán thở dài.

Sinh hoạt thật là một cuộn chỉ rối.

Hắn nắm Lưu đại chủ tịch đến ven đường ghế trên ngồi xuống, sau một lúc lâu vô ngữ.

Ghế dựa biên đèn đường hỏng rồi, ngược lại làm người có thể thấy rõ ràng trong trời đêm ngôi sao, tam thạch ngồi nhìn trong chốc lát, tâm tình bình tĩnh trở lại.

Bỗng nhiên bên người Lưu ngày thiên đại kêu một tiếng, nhảy người lên tới, giống điện giật giống nhau cả người run rẩy không ngừng.

“Ta dựa, ngươi làm sao vậy?” Tam thạch hoảng sợ, “Phạm bệnh gì?”

“Trùng! Trùng!! Trùng trùng trùng!!!” Ngày thiên đại thanh kêu thảm thiết, một bên điên cuồng run rẩy chính mình cổ áo.

Tam thạch chạy tới xem, nguyên lai bọn họ ngồi ở đại thụ hạ, mùa hè sâu nhiều, có một cái sâu lông rớt đến Lưu ngày thiên cổ áo. Hắn giúp đỡ ngày thiên cởi quần áo ra, đem sâu giũ ra đi, xem ngày thiên vẫn là vẻ mặt vặn vẹo, nhịn không được cười lên tiếng.

Lưu đại chủ tịch bởi vì cự tuyệt lại xuyên kia kiện sâu lông bò quá áo sơmi, lúc này chỉ có thể vai trần đứng, vừa rồi lại dọa lại nhảy náo loạn một đầu hãn, nơi nào còn có ngày thường vân đạm phong khinh khí chất?

Tam thạch chỉ vào hắn lớn tiếng cười nhạo, cười cười Lưu đại chủ tịch cũng đi theo cười rộ lên.

“Thống khoái?” Ngày thiên lăn lộn lần này, rượu cũng tỉnh, hắn nhìn tam thạch, trong ánh mắt có tam thạch còn xem không hiểu nội dung, “Nói nói chính sự nhi.”

“Cái gì chính sự nhi?”

“Ngươi đã quên? Phía trước lần đó đầu cầu đánh đố, cuối cùng một cầu ngươi đánh bay, ta thắng.”

Tam thạch nghĩ nghĩ, hình như là có chuyện như vậy nhi, liền rộng lượng mà vung tay lên: “Hành, nói đi, ngươi muốn ta làm gì?”

“Ta muốn ngươi thi đậu cùng ta giống nhau đại học.”

“Đại ca, ngươi thật giỏi, ngươi lại không phải không biết ta trình độ, sao có thể khảo được với?”

“Ngươi sợ?” Ngày thiên ánh mắt hài hước, đâm vào tam thạch trên người, “Vậy quỳ xuống xướng chinh phục.”

Tam thạch nâng cằm, kiêu ngạo cười: “Tiểu gia ta từ điển liền không có cái ‘ sợ ’ tự nhi! Nhưng ta không rõ, ngươi là này một năm khi ta học trưởng không đương đủ? Nghẹn dùng sức đem ta lừa đến Bắc Kinh lại tiếp theo đương ngươi học đệ?”

“Ngươi thật không rõ?”

Tam thạch bỗng nhiên liền nói không ra lời nói.

Đúng vậy, hắn thật sự cái gì đều không rõ sao?

Lúc này, hắn rõ ràng mà cảm nhận được, chính mình ngực trái đệ tứ căn xương sườn hướng trong một tấc cái kia khí quan đang điên cuồng đập đều.

Thình thịch, thình thịch……

Lưu ngày thiên tắm ánh trăng hướng hắn đi tới, trên mặt có loại hiểu rõ tươi cười, hắn giơ lên tay: “Đánh cuộc sao?”

Tam thạch nghe thấy chính mình nói: “Đánh cuộc!”

Hai người bàn tay đánh ở một chỗ, thật lâu không có tách ra. 


	28. Chó Shiba khoai lang viên

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404316320517728897

【 hạo lỗi 】 chó Shiba khoai lang viên ( đoản văn một phát xong )

Này tính phi người AU sao? Tính bánh ngọt nhỏ sao?  


Ngô Lỗi là cái khoai lang hoàn tinh.

Từ khi hắn có ý thức tới nay, hắn liền cùng cái khác mấy cái khoai lang hoàn cùng nhau nằm ở một cái yên tĩnh hẻm nhỏ thùng rác bên cạnh.

Hắn đem cái kia sinh ra tự mình ý thức thời khắc gọi là “Tỉnh lại”.

Tỉnh lại lúc sau, hắn hoa hảo một thời gian mới tiếp thu chính mình là một cái khoai lang viên sự thật.

Trên thực tế, hắn đến bây giờ đều cảm thấy chính mình là hẳn là có tay có chân, tựa như ngẫu nhiên trải qua những cái đó động vật có vú giống nhau.

Hắn lấy cơ hồ kề sát mặt đất thị giác ngước nhìn quanh thân thế giới, tổng cảm thấy quen thuộc lại xa lạ.

Hẻm nhỏ thực an tĩnh, bởi vì phụ cận lão cư dân khu ở phá bỏ và di dời, cho nên xe rác thật lâu không có tới.

Vì thế Ngô Lỗi liền nhàm chán lại bình an mà vượt qua mấy ngày.

Sau đó hắn gặp một con lưu lạc chó Shiba.

Kia chó Shiba thực gầy, lông tóc rất sạch sẽ, đôi mắt lại hắc lại đại, ướt dầm dề, ảnh ngược ra Ngô Lỗi tròn tròn thân ảnh.

Ngô Lỗi trấn tĩnh mà “Nhìn lại” chó Shiba.

Tuy rằng khoai lang hoàn là không có ướt dầm dề mắt to.

Một lát sau, chó Shiba chậm rãi đi dạo lại đây, cúi đầu ngửi ngửi Ngô Lỗi…… Bên người cái kia sạch sẽ nhất khoai lang hoàn.

Sau đó hé miệng đem nó nuốt đi xuống.

Ngô Lỗi gần gũi quan sát chó Shiba bén nhọn răng nanh, lần đầu cảm nhận được chuỗi thực vật ác ý.

Hắn trơ mắt mà nhìn kia chó Shiba nuốt vào chính mình bên người sở hữu đồng loại (? ), sau đó rốt cuộc đem đầu chó tiến đến chính mình trước mắt.

“A muốn chết muốn chết muốn chết!” Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy ấm áp hô hấp phất ở trên người mình, hắn trong lòng lớn tiếng kêu thảm, “Ta thực dính nha còn không có nhân nhi, không thể ăn!!”

Kia chó Shiba cư nhiên ngừng lại, sau đó Ngô Lỗi “Nghe” đến một thanh âm kinh ngạc mà “Nói”: “Cái này khoai lang hoàn thành tinh?!”

“Ân?!”

Trong hẻm nhỏ, một con chó Shiba nhìn chằm chằm trên mặt đất lăn đến có chút dơ khoai lang hoàn, không khí tựa hồ đọng lại.

“Ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi!!!” Ngô Lỗi nếu là có chân, giờ phút này đã nhảy lên hai mét cao, “Ngươi cái này chó Shiba cư nhiên sẽ nói tiếng người?!”

“Cũng thế cũng thế.” Chó Shiba rất có hứng thú mà quan sát đến tròn tròn Ngô Lỗi, ở hắn trên người ngửi tới ngửi lui, “Một cái dầu chiên tinh bột viên cư nhiên thành tinh, ngươi khẳng định là kiến quốc sau đầu một phần nhi.”

“Ai ai ai!” Ngô Lỗi bị chó Shiba cái mũi củng đến lăn qua lăn lại, đầu váng mắt hoa, “Để ý ta da nhi!”

Chó Shiba nhếch miệng cười, lộ ra tuyết trắng sắc bén hàm răng: “Ngươi ở chỗ này nhiều nhàm chán, ta mang ngươi đi đi.”

Hắn không chờ Ngô Lỗi đáp ứng, liền cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng đem khoai lang hoàn hàm ở trong miệng, sau đó bước chân nhẹ nhàng mà chạy đi rồi.

Chó Shiba oa ở cư dân khu trung một cái hẻo lánh nhà kho trong một góc, hắn đem Ngô Lỗi tiểu tâm mà nhổ ra, sau đó dùng móng vuốt đem Ngô Lỗi dịch đến sạch sẽ nhất địa phương.

“Uy uy uy, ngươi đem ta phóng phản!!” Khoai lang viên lớn tiếng kháng nghị lên.

Cẩu móng vuốt do dự một chút, đem khoai lang viên xoay nửa vòng, trên dưới đảo ngược.

“Bổn cẩu! Ta nói không phải trên dưới điên đảo, là trước sau!!”

Cẩu móng vuốt gãi gãi đầu: “Ngươi chung quanh lớn lên đều giống nhau, làm ta như thế nào phân biệt đâu?”

“Ngươi đi tìm cái có thể làm dấu hiệu đồ vật lại đây, giúp ta họa lên mặt thì tốt rồi bái, bổn!”

Vì thế Ngô Lỗi liền có “Mặt”.

Kỳ thật cũng chính là lưỡng đạo hơi đoản hoành tuyến tỏ vẻ đôi mắt, sau đó phía dưới họa một đạo hơi lớn lên ( xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo ) đường cong tỏ vẻ miệng.

“Thế nào? Ta hiện tại thoạt nhìn còn mỹ vị sao?” Ngô Lỗi “Ngượng ngùng” hỏi chó Shiba.

Chó Shiba họa sư đối mặt chính mình tác phẩm, lâm vào trầm mặc.

“Đúng rồi, ngươi kêu gì?”

“Ta kêu Lưu hạo nhiên.”

“Lưu, hạo, nhiên…… Cảm giác có điểm quen thuộc a.”

“Ngươi đâu?”

“Ta kêu Ngô Lỗi.”

“Tên của ngươi ta cũng rất quen thuộc……”

“Khách khí khách khí.”

“Ta nói thật……”

Từ đây Ngô Lỗi liền cùng chó Shiba tinh Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đầu rồi ở chung sinh hoạt. Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi ngày ban ngày đi ra ngoài tìm ăn, buổi tối trở về, cùng Ngô Lỗi tâm sự một ngày hiểu biết, thỉnh thoảng đấu cái miệng, nhật tử đảo so phía trước quá đến có tư vị nhiều.

Một ngày buổi tối Lưu hạo nhiên trở về, ở trong ổ lại tìm không thấy Ngô Lỗi bóng dáng, hắn ngửi chấm đất dưa hoàn ngọt thanh mùi vị đuổi theo, cuối cùng ở nhà kho ngoại trong bụi cỏ phát hiện Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi bị gặm rớt nửa bên mặt, cách đó không xa, ngậm đi hắn ăn trộm —— một con cực đại lão thử —— thi thể đã lạnh thấu.

Chó Shiba hướng kia xấu xí chuột thi mắng ra sắc bén răng nanh, yết hầu trung phát ra phẫn nộ gầm nhẹ.

“Lưu hạo nhiên……” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm thực suy yếu, “Ta có phải hay không muốn chết……”

“Sẽ không,” chó Shiba ướt dầm dề đôi mắt nhìn chăm chú vào ở bụi cỏ trung lăn đến càng ô uế khoai lang viên, “Ngươi là tinh bột làm, sẽ không có việc gì.”

“Ai nha! Ngươi thật là không khí chung kết giả!” Khoai lang viên một con “Đôi mắt” bị lão thử gặm rớt, thoạt nhìn đáng thương lại buồn cười, “Ta muốn chán ghét ngươi một phút đồng hồ!”

Chó Shiba trong lòng bỗng nhiên liền rất khổ sở, hắn dùng cái mũi ôn nhu mà củng củng tàn phá viên: “Về sau chúng ta không xa rời nhau, được không?”

“Ngươi cũng thật dính người a!” Khoai lang viên Ngô Lỗi ngạo kiều mà nói, “So với ta cái này khoai lang viên còn muốn dính!”

Hắn vì chính mình nghĩ vậy dạng một cái hợp với tình hình chuyện cười đắc ý mà cười rộ lên.

Lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên tìm một cái tiểu bao nilon, đem Ngô Lỗi bỏ vào đi, mỗi ngày ngậm kia túi ra cửa.

Ngô Lỗi thế mới biết, này chó Shiba tinh như vậy gầy nguyên nhân thế nhưng là kén ăn.

“Vừa rồi cái kia bánh kem nhìn rất sạch sẽ a, ngươi như thế nào không ăn?”

“Nơi đó mặt có sầu riêng.”

“Kia phía trước cơm hộp đâu?”

“Vừa nghe chính là cái loại này đại công xưởng gia công dây chuyền sản xuất sinh sản ra tới cơm bao, không có linh hồn……”

Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc trong chốc lát: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi cái mũi còn rất linh sao.”

Lại cách trong chốc lát, Ngô Lỗi rầu rĩ mà nói: “Ngươi có phải hay không đã sớm biết ta là cái độc viên?”

“Ân, ngươi cùng khác viên nghe lên không giống nhau.” Lưu hạo nhiên ngậm bao nilon chạy chậm xuyên qua trống rỗng cũ xưa cư dân khu, “Ngươi nhất ngọt.”

Ngô Lỗi “Hừ” một tiếng, lại không tự chủ mà lại cao hứng lên.

Lại qua mấy ngày, trong tiểu khu xuất hiện bắt chó hoang người, bắt đầu thời điểm bọn họ chỉ là đem cẩu bắt lại quan tiến lồng sắt, sau lại, bọn họ bắt đầu rồi tàn nhẫn phác sát.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngậm Ngô Lỗi tránh ở góc đường nhìn lén bọn họ hành động. Ngô Lỗi xem đến hãi hùng khiếp vía: “Thật là đáng sợ, bọn họ vì cái gì muốn làm như vậy?”

“Bởi vì bọn họ cầm mộc bổng cùng điện thương,” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trên mặt đất uốn lượn lan tràn đồng loại máu tươi, “Lại vẫn cứ sợ hãi răng nanh cùng lợi trảo.”

Tuy rằng Lưu hạo nhiên là cái thực thông minh yêu tinh, lại vẫn là không có thể chạy thoát bắt cẩu người thiên la địa võng. Rốt cuộc một ngày, hắn bị hai cái bắt cẩu người bức đến chết giác, đối mặt này trong tay đối phương nhiễm vết máu mộc bổng, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là càng khẩn mà cắn trang Ngô Lỗi bao nilon.

Giãy giụa gian, chó Shiba da lông dần dần nhiễm huyết sắc.

Lúc này Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên cùng Lưu hạo nhiên truyền âm nói: “Bổn cẩu, ngươi không đau sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên không trả lời hắn.

“Ngươi ăn ta đi.” Ngô Lỗi bình tĩnh mà nói, “Lần trước cái kia lão thử cắn ta hai khẩu liền đã chết, mau thật sự.”

“Câm miệng!” Chó Shiba tinh đầy người lệ khí, “Ta mới không cần chết!”

“Ngươi không phải nói chúng ta về sau đều ở bên nhau sao?” Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng mà nói, “Ngươi ăn ta, chúng ta cùng nhau đi, vĩnh viễn không xa rời nhau.”

Hai cái bắt cẩu người vốn dĩ cho rằng còn muốn cùng trước mắt cái này ngậm bao nilon chó dữ lại háo cá biệt giờ, không nghĩ tới kia cẩu bỗng nhiên nuốt bao nilon bên trong một cái viên, một lát liền hộc máu bỏ mình.

“Kỳ quái, kỳ quái! Tựa hồ là độc chết.” Trong đó một người tiến lên xem xét cẩu thi, “Xem ra kia viên là phía trước thả xuống một đám trộn lẫn độc dược khoai lang hoàn, nhưng này cẩu vì cái gì tùy thân mang theo kia độc viên?”

“Quản nó đâu? Hôm nay chỉ tiêu đủ rồi, đi bái!”

Hai người thu cẩu thi, tính cả công cụ cùng nhau thả lại trên xe, liền lái xe trở về.

Trên đường ngồi phó giá người nọ xoát di động, bỗng nhiên nói một câu: “Ai, ngươi xem hôm nay wb hot search sao? Phía trước ra tai nạn xe cộ hôn mê cái kia nam diễn viên, kêu…… Gì đó, tỉnh lại lạp.”

“Lưu ngày thiên sao?”

“Không phải a, là Ngô Tam thạch a.”

“Ngô Tam thạch cũng ra tai nạn xe cộ?”

“Lưu ngày thiên cũng hôn mê?”

Cùng thời gian, Ngô Tam thạch vẻ mặt mộng bức mà nằm ở bệnh viện VIP phòng bệnh trên giường, hắn người đại diện ở bên cạnh điên cuồng mà tiếp gọi điện thoại, ngoài cửa mơ hồ truyền đến hắn trợ lý thanh âm: “Thực xin lỗi, tam thạch vừa mới thức tỉnh, không thể tiếp thu phỏng vấn, các vị phóng viên bằng hữu thỉnh hồi.”

Tam thạch đem đầu chuyển tới ngoài cửa sổ phương hướng, trong đầu hồi tưởng khởi phía trước làm cái kia vớ vẩn mộng, hắn càng nghĩ càng là sợ hãi, bởi vì sở hữu ký ức chi tiết đều quá mức chân thật, thậm chí hiện tại hắn nhắm mắt lại, trước mắt là có thể hiện ra cái kia chó Shiba tinh vi cười đại mặt.

Lúc này người đại diện rốt cuộc đem điện thoại buông xuống, thò qua tới nói: “Tam thạch, ngươi đoán thế nào, hại ngươi cái kia người gây họa cũng tỉnh.”

“Kia lại là ai?”

“Chính là cái kia Lưu nhật thiên a.”

“A? Là hắn đâm ta?”

“Đúng vậy, hắn lúc ấy vì trốn cùng xe fan cuồng, không biết sao xui xẻo đụng phải ngươi, hai ngươi lúc ấy đều hôn mê, hiện giờ lại cùng nhau tỉnh, khẳng định là muốn lên hot search. Ta vừa rồi cùng với đạo thương lượng qua, thuận thế tuyên truyền một chút tân tác phẩm.”

“Hành hành, ngươi an bài đi, ta muốn ngủ trong chốc lát……” Ngô Tam thạch đầu óc một đoàn loạn, hắn dùng chăn đem chính mình giấu đi, “Làm ta yên lặng một chút……”

Người đại diện biết nghe lời phải mà rời đi, Ngô Tam thạch súc ở trong chăn, nhớ tới kia mộng kết cục là chính mình đem chó Shiba tinh độc chết, hắn trước mắt tựa hồ hiện ra chó Shiba tinh xem chính mình cuối cùng liếc mắt một cái, đau lòng không thôi.

Lúc này có người gõ gõ môn, tam thạch tưởng phóng viên, không để ý đến hắn.

Người nọ lại gõ gõ, hô thanh: “Khoai lang viên?”

Tam thạch bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, theo bản năng mà trả lời: “Bổn cẩu?!”

Môn bị đẩy ra, một người đẩy xe lăn tiến vào.

Tam thạch ngẩn người: “Lưu ngày thiên? Là ngươi?!”

“Như thế nào, ngươi thực thất vọng?” Lưu ngày thiên mị mị nhãn tình, nhe răng cười, “Ân? Độc viên?”

Tam thạch phía trước cùng Lưu ngày thiên bất quá giới giải trí plastic đồng sự quan hệ, lúc này phát hiện đối phương thế nhưng chính là chính mình ở trong mộng sớm chiều tương đối quá chó Shiba tinh, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn chênh lệch làm hắn có điểm mờ mịt, có điểm mất mát.

“Cái kia mộng……” Tam thạch lẩm bẩm mà nói, “Ngươi thật sự cũng làm cái kia mộng?”

“Ngươi nói ngươi thành khoai lang viên tinh cái kia mộng, không sai, ta làm.” Lưu ngày thiên chuyển xe lăn chậm rãi tới gần tam thạch, “Ta tỉnh lại thời điểm, trong miệng thậm chí còn có ngươi hương vị……”

“Ngươi! Ngươi nói cái gì?” Tam thạch ngẩn người, ngay sau đó lỗ tai liền hồng thấu, “Ngươi dựa lại đây làm gì?”

Thiếu niên dùng chăn đem chính mình vây lên, chỉ lộ ra hai chỉ tròn xoe đôi mắt, trừng mắt không có hảo ý khách thăm.

“Thấy ngươi mặt, thật tốt……” Ngày thiên nhìn chằm chằm hắn xem, “Còn có hai con mắt cũng đều ở……”

Tam thạch bỗng nhiên chua xót lên, hắn cởi bỏ chính mình bảo hộ, chủ động ngồi vào mép giường, thật cẩn thận hỏi: “Ngươi, ngươi ăn ta lúc sau…… Đau sao?”

“Ngươi đau sao?” Ngày thiên không có trả lời, ngược lại hỏi tam thạch.

“Ta không đau, ta liền nhớ rõ trước mắt tối sầm, đã bị ngươi nuốt vào lạp, sau đó ta liền tỉnh.”

“Ta cũng là.” Ngày thiên hơi hơi mỉm cười, tam thạch chỉ cảm thấy chó Shiba tinh ở một khắc rốt cuộc cùng Lưu ngày thiên hợp thành nhất thể, hắn thân thể buông lỏng, tựa hồ buông xuống cái gì gông xiềng, thần thái cũng tự nhiên nhiều.

Ngày thiên xem ở trong mắt, bất động thanh sắc.

Viên, chúng ta nói tốt, vĩnh viễn không xa rời nhau.

Mặc kệ ở trong mộng vẫn là ở hiện thực, ngươi đều là của ta. 


	29. Quận chúa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crushtheworld

Quận chúa

Thiên tờ mờ sáng, thái dương còn chưa dâng lên, chân trời phiếm một sợi sáng ngời màu đỏ, vừa mới cắt qua khắp mặc lam thiên, trong không khí mang theo ướt lãnh hơi nước, ở thảo trong sân ngưng kết thành một giọt một giọt bọt nước, bọn thị nữ tiếp theo tay xấu hổ ở trướng ngoại chờ đợi bên ngoài không khí ướt lãnh, này mộc cách không khỏi phe phẩy tay hà hơi, ấm áp khí thể ở lòng bàn tay ngưng ra ướt át, nàng tuổi còn nhỏ, hôm nay mới vừa đi theo tỷ tỷ tới phục sức quận chủ, vốn tưởng rằng sẽ có một trận bận việc, kết quả từ nửa đêm đỉnh hàn khí đi vào trướng trước nhất đẳng liền chờ đến hừng đông “Tỷ tỷ, chúng ta khi nào có thể đi vào, bên ngoài quá lạnh” tháp na vội vàng xả một chút nàng tay áo, ngón giữa đỉnh ở trên môi mở to đại đại đôi mắt trừng mắt nàng, ý bảo nàng cấm thanh này mộc cách có chút không chịu nổi rét lạnh mà để sát vào trướng mành bên trong rõ ràng truyền đến từng trận áp lực khóc tiếng la ấm áp muội thở dốc, còn có thân thể va chạm thanh âm này mộc cách xấu hổ chạy nhanh lui ra phía sau vài bước, giống cái hạc thuần giống nhau súc lên, thấp đầu không dám lên tiếng nữa mấy cái thị nữ cho nhau trao đổi một chút dịch du ánh mắt trộm quát miệng cười rộ lên

A Tô lặc nắm tiêu viêm thúc thành từng điều bánh quai chèo biện đầu tóc, cưỡi ở hắn trên người rong ruổi, như là thuần phục một con liệt mã không lưu tình chút nào đỉnh lộng dưới thân người yếu ớt nhất bộ vị, lực độ lớn đến mỗi lần đều đỉnh dưới thân người lung lay sắp đổ đi phía trước hướng, lại bị kéo trở về hung hăng quán xuyên, dẫn tới dưới thân tiểu mã không ngừng hí vang, A Tô lặc xoa hắn đĩnh kiều trắng nõn mông, thường thường chụp đánh, thanh thúy bàn tay thanh cùng thân thể va chạm thanh quanh quẩn ở ấm áp dễ chịu trong trướng tiêu viêm nằm bò thân cắn răng thừa nhận trên người người thô bạo công lược, ngay từ đầu đau đớn cảm cùng khuất nhục cảm dẫn tới hắn thấp giọng khóc ra tới, sau lại nhục huyệt dần dần truyền đến tô tô ma ma xúc cảm, kích thích thần kinh khoái cảm một đường truyền lại đến đại não, tiêu viêm khó có thể khắc chế bản năng kiều suyễn lên, dưới thân ướt một mảnh, không khỏi phe phẩy cái mông đón ý nói hùa trên người người va chạm “Muội muội, ngươi tao thủy thật nhiều” dưới thân côn thịt mỗi lần ra vào ấm áp nhục huyệt đều mang ra một mảnh ướt dính dịch thể, sáng lấp lánh treo ở đỉnh, qua lại va chạm mang theo phun phun tiếng nước, xấu hổ tiêu viêm mặt đỏ lên một mảnh, cắn môi nghẹn tràn mi mà ra nước mắt

A Tô lặc như là bất mãn dưới thân người im tiếng, dùng sức chụp một chút tiêu viêm thí cổ, trắng nõn nhục đoàn nổi lên một mảnh hồng, tiêu viêm kêu lên đau đớn, lại bị nhéo mông hung hăng khảm nhập, trong cơ thể côn thịt dùng sức đỉnh đến cung khẩu, hạ thân khảm nhập gắt gao, hai luồng thịt cầu gắt gao đỉnh ở huyệt khẩu, A Tô lặc hoảng dưới thân thịt bổng ở huyệt nội nghiền nát, trí mạng khoái cảm làm tiêu viêm mang theo khóc nức nở thở ra thanh “Ca, ca ca!!” “Đừng đỉnh... Ô. Bị đỉnh xuyên” A Tô lặc cười nắm khởi tiêu viêm bím tóc, làm hắn nửa người trên đứng thẳng khởi tới, côn thịt lại chuẩn lại tàn nhẫn đỉnh hướng chỗ sâu trong, ma đến thịt bích lại đau lại ma, mang lệnh người rùng mình khoái cảm, mỗi lần xỏ xuyên qua đều mang ra đỏ tươi huyệt thịt, lại dùng lực đỉnh đi vào, huyệt nội dâm thủy theo chụp đánh va chạm theo giao hợp địa phương chảy xuống, lưu mãn chân đều là “Đại điểm thanh kêu, làm bên ngoài người đều nghe một chút, quận chúa có bao nhiêu tao” trắng ra lời nói như là cho tiêu viêm đánh đòn cảnh cáo, nghĩ đến bên ngoài người biết chính mình thân ca ca ở bên trong đối chính mình làm cái gì, tiêu viêm đại não một mảnh không bạch, thật lớn cảm thấy thẹn cảm làm dưới thân tiểu huyệt gắt gao co rút lại lên A Tô lặc bị kẹp càng thêm vui sướng, thấp giọng thở hổn hển, yêu thích không buông tay nhéo thịt cảm mềm xốp mông, nhanh chóng đĩnh động hạ thân theo kịch liệt thọc vào rút ra, thịt bích bị nhanh chóng cọ xát tra tấn sưng đỏ lên, tiêu viêm run rẩy chân đạt tới cao trào, đằng trước cũng run run rẩy rẩy bắn ra tới cả người lại bị vớt lên, phía sau lưng dán đối phương nóng cháy ngực, bị dùng sức quán xuyên đỉnh lộng, tiêu viêm sảng cuộn lên ngón chân, hai chân khó nhịn vặn vẹo lên đằng trước tiểu gia hỏa cũng bị điên lắc qua lắc lại, bắn nơi nơi đều là tiêu viêm như là ở cuồng phong sóng lớn trung bị xóc làm cho tiểu thuyền giấy, chỉ có thể hỏng mất khóc kêu, bốn phía là dục vọng hải, không người có thể cứu hắn

Mồ hôi làm ướt trên trán phát, tiêu viêm hai mắt thất thần nhìn trướng đỉnh, trên mặt còn treo ướt dầm dề nước mắt, mũi hồng hồng, một hồi lại cắn sưng đỏ môi chảy xuống tân nước mắt hắn hai chân đã bị làm khép không được, dưới thân tiểu huyệt lúc đóng lúc mở hô hút, mang theo trướng ma đau đớn, còn không ngừng chảy ra A Tô lặc tinh dịch hắn bị chính mình thân ca ca làm, đối phương nóng bỏng tinh dịch còn ở trong cơ thể chảy xuôi, hoang đường lại buồn cười, tiêu viêm trong đầu loạn thành một đống

A Tô lặc ở một bên chậm rì rì mặc tốt quần áo, cũng không quay đầu lại đi ra ngoài tiêu viêm trong mắt hàm chứa nước mắt, từng đến hắn bóng dáng, cúi đầu đem mặt vùi vào mềm mại thảm lông

A Tô lặc xốc lên trướng mành, ngoại bọn thị nữ chỉnh tề hành lễ, yên lặng cúi đầu đi vào, thuần thục thu thập tàn cục, đều như là tập mãi thành thói quen, chỉ có này mộc cách như cũ ở vào khiếp sợ trung, máy móc làm trên tay sống, lặng lẽ ngẩng đầu liếc liếc mắt một cái đang ở tắm gội quận chúa, hắn trên người che kín bị người yêu thương dấu vết, tân cũ đều có, bắt mắt vệt đỏ bò mãn trắng tinh thân thể, một lộ kéo dài đến phía dưới

Quận chúa giống thường lui tới giống nhau lạnh mặt, một bộ người sống chớ gần bộ dáng, nhưng trên mặt tàn lưu nước mắt bằng thêm vài phần nhu nhược đáng thương ý vị, băng tuyết tan rã, hiện đến kia trương tuyệt mỹ khuôn mặt càng thêm tươi sống, không giống bình thường giống nhau lạnh băng này mộc cách không khỏi xem ngây người, phục hồi tinh thần lại nghĩ thầm trách không được thế tử phải bị hắn mê hoặc, cái gì cương thường luân lý đều không màng

Kho cách đại hội thượng, các quý tộc khoác nhất hoa lệ mao cừu cùng châu báu, mặt mày

Gian vẫn lộ ra chuyên chúc với Man tộc săn thú hơi thở, mạch nước ngầm mãnh liệt Lữ tung nhìn chung quanh hạ tòa thần sắc khác nhau người, trong mắt lóe âm u quang “A Tô lặc là ta nhỏ nhất nhi tử, là chúng ta thanh dương thế tử, đông lục người lương thực, không đáng chúng ta lấy thảo nguyên tương lai đi đổi lấy” trong đại điện lâm vào một mảnh trầm mặc, phía dưới quý tộc một đám rũ đầu một lời không phát so mạc làm mày nhảy dựng, vẫn là mở miệng đánh vỡ yên lặng “Nhưng đông lục tới tướng quân, xác thật nói rõ muốn A Tô lặc đi trước Lữ tung sắc mặt như cũ âm trầm, quay đầu nhìn về phía một bên trầm mặc A Tô lặc “A Tô lặc, ngươi thấy thế nào?” “Ta nguyện ý vì thanh dương làm bất cứ chuyện gì, hết thảy nghe theo a ba an bài Lữ tung nhìn hắn bình tĩnh khuôn mặt, trầm tư một hồi đột nhiên cười lên tiếng “A Tô lặc 16 tuổi năm ấy đơn đao chém xuống bạch Lang Vương, đã cứu ta một mạng, làm ta ý thức được, thảo nguyên thượng tiểu báo tử, đã nhanh chóng trưởng thành đi lên. Ngươi có thể có này phiên tâm ý, làm ta thập phần vui mừng” so mạc làm nghe Lữ tung nói, cùng thiết từ âm thầm trao đổi ánh mắt, lặng lẽ câu khởi khóe môi

“Hiện giờ, A Tô lặc đã thành niên, có thể một mình đảm đương một phía, ta tưởng cũng là ta nên yên tâm đem thanh dương giao cho hắn thời khắc” nghe đến đó, phía dưới người rốt cuộc ngồi không được, nhịn không được khe khẽ nói nhỏ so mạc làm cũng nắm chặt nắm tay, không thể tin tưởng nhìn hắn “Phụ thân, chính là... “Nếu là chúng ta thanh dương tân đại quân, liền không khả năng đi cái gì đông lục, so mạc làm, ngươi năng lực ta yên tâm, ngươi lưu lại dụng tâm phụ tá ngươi đệ đệ, làm thiết từ đại phía trước hướng, như thế nào?” So mạc làm cắn răng không lên tiếng, một bên thiết từ lại run rẩy tay hành lễ “Thiết từ nguyện ý đi trước” “Một khi đã như vậy.. “Phụ thân, thiết từ còn nhỏ, sợ là gặp được rất nhiều tình huống đều không thể thích đáng ứng đối, đến lúc đó ném thanh dương thể diện liền không hảo, A Tô lặc năng lực này chút năm mọi người xem ở trong mắt, không cần ta làm cái gì dư thừa phụ tá. Y ta xem ra, ta mới là chuyến này tốt nhất người được chọn, nếu là phụ thân tín nhiệm, ta nhất định dốc hết sức lực, vì thanh dương tranh thủ đến tốt nhất tài nguyên”

Chuyện quan trọng nhất đã định ra, yến hội chính thức bắt đầu, mọi người ở một mảnh bánh trù đan xen gian hai mặt nhìn nhau, tâm tư khác nhau, A Tô lặc cong môi hướng so mạc làm kính rượu, so mạc làm trầm khuôn mặt nuốt xuống rượu, dạ dày gian một trận đau đớn

Yến hội sau khi kết thúc, A Tô lặc cùng Lữ tung song song đi ở trên tường thành, nơi xa là liêu rộng thảo nguyên cùng tuyết sơn, dưới chân là náo nhiệt thanh dương Lữ tung híp mắt nhìn ra xa nơi xa tuyết sơn, mặt mày gian nhiều vài phần tang thương “A Tô lặc, các ngươi huynh đệ chi gian tranh đấu gay gắt, ta cũng không để ý, ta nhiệm vụ chỉ là tuyển ra thảo nguyên tương lai chủ nhân, thảo nguyên vương” “Ta gần nhất thân thể không khoẻ, thời gian chỉ sợ không nhiều lắm, ta đem thanh dương giao cho ngươi, là cho rằng ngươi có này phân năng lực cùng đảm đương, ngươi minh bạch sao” A Tô lặc trong lòng run lên, ánh mắt càng thêm kiên định lên “Ta nhất định đem hết toàn lực, không phụ ngài kỳ vọng” Lữ tung bình tĩnh nhìn hắn, phảng phất xuyên thấu qua hắn hồi ức tới rồi cái gì “Về mẫu thân ngươi sự, ta không có biện pháp cùng ngươi nói tỉ mỉ, nhưng ngươi phải hiểu được, chuyện quá khứ tóm lại là đi qua, các ngươi huynh đệ gian hẳn là máu mủ tình thâm, quá đi cừu hận, đều phải hiểu buông” “Ngươi cùng tiêu viêm sự, ta không hy vọng lại từ người khác trong miệng nghe được” “.... Ta đã biết”

A Tô lặc ở lúc còn rất nhỏ liền mất đi mẫu thân, người chung quanh đều nói hắn là trời giáng tai tinh, khắc thân thẳng đến có một ngày, hắn từ người khác trong miệng biết được, chính mình mẫu thân lặc ma, là vì tiêu trướng chết, không phải vì hắn tiêu trướng là đông lục tới hòa thân công chúa, năm đó một gả đến thanh dương, Lữ tung tuy không như thế nào sủng ái nàng, nhưng cho nàng thập phần kính trọng. A Tô lặc giáng sinh thời điểm, tiêu điều bệnh nặng, lặc ma khó sinh, một vị sẽ dùng bí thuật thần y nói, phải dùng lặc ma tâm đầu huyết làm thuốc dẫn, tiêu mới có thể chuyển biến tốt đẹp lặc ma lúc ấy đã thực suy yếu, mệnh không lâu đã, đông lục phái tới thư từ yêu cầu vụ tất chữa khỏi tiêu ngục bệnh, nếu không hiệp ước đem hủy trong một sớm, Lữ tung nhịn đau hạ lệnh cắt lặc ma tâm đầu huyết vì nàng chữa bệnh, lặc ma bởi vậy mà chết, tiêu tốn thế nhưng cũng thần kỳ khôi phục sau lại vì củng cố hiệp ước, Lữ tung cùng tiêu trướng sinh hạ một tử, liền rốt cuộc không cùng nàng gặp nhau. Đứa nhỏ này chính là tiêu viêm, nhưng không biết có phải hay không bởi vậy không xong báo ứng, đứa nhỏ này sinh hạ tới là cái song tính, trong lúc nhất thời nháo nhân tâm hoảng sợ, có người cho rằng đây là lặc ma oan hồn cho trừng phạt, sau lại Lữ tung hạ lệnh nghiêm cấm truyền bá chuyện này, làm tiêu viêm vẫn luôn lấy quận chúa thân phận kỳ người, thâm cư giản ra. Lữ tung thậm chí không có ban cho hắn khăn tô ngươi gia tộc dòng họ, làm hắn tùy đông lục người họ.

A Tô lặc mới vừa biết chuyện này thời điểm, phẫn nộ tột đỉnh che mắt hắn song mắt, hắn vô pháp tưới diệt trong lòng lửa giận, một cổ não xông vào tiêu viêm màn, ngay lúc đó tiêu viêm đang ở thay quần áo, trắng tinh thân thể ở ánh nến hạ lóe yêu dị quang, kinh hoảng thất thố nhìn qua, cặp kia như là nai con giống nhau ướt dầm dề hai mắt mê hắn tâm trí, hắn ở đêm đó lần đầu tiên cưỡng bách tiêu viêm hai người đều là lần đầu, làm thập phần thảm thiết, tiêu viêm đau cắn chặt nha, trên mặt treo đầy nước mắt, nhìn hắn hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung bộ dáng, A Tô lặc lần đầu tiên ở trong thân thể hắn bắn ra tới sau lại hồi tưởng, hắn thật sự thực ái xem tiêu viêm rơi lệ bộ dáng, cặp kia ướt dầm dề mắt, mỗi lần đều có thể thẳng chọc hắn trái tim, vén lên đáy lòng nhất cực nóng một giác, nhấc lên thống khoái dục vọng cùng vô tận khoái cảm.

A Tô lặc mới vừa đi đến trướng trước, liền nghe được bên trong bay tới một trận hoan thanh tiếu ngữ, mặt thượng ý cười cũng phai nhạt đi xuống, lạnh mặt xốc lên trướng mành người trong nhà nhìn đến hắn, nháy mắt cấm thanh tiêu viêm từng đến hắn âm trầm sắc mặt, có chút khẩn trương nắm nắm tay, không dám lại ngẩng đầu xem hắn

So mạc làm dẫn đầu đánh vỡ xấu hổ không khí, trên mặt miễn cưỡng mang theo ý cười “A Tô lặc, sao ngươi lại tới đây?” A Tô lặc cười lạnh ngồi vào tiêu viêm bên cạnh, duỗi tay đem người tiếp vào trong lòng ngực “Ta cùng ta hảo muội muội thân mật nhất, ước gì lúc nào cũng đều liền ở bên nhau, ta

Nhưng thật ra muốn hỏi ngươi, tới quận chúa trong lều làm gì?” “Ngươi! Ngươi đừng tưởng rằng mỗi người đều cùng ngươi giống nhau cá sấu tung!! Ta ngày mai liền phải khởi hành, đến xem ta đệ đệ làm sao vậy?” Nói đến đệ đệ hai chữ, so mạc làm cố tình tăng thêm khẩu âm A Tô lặc ra vẻ hiểu rõ gật đầu, đem vùi đầu ở tiêu viêm cần cổ, vòng lấy hắn mảnh khảnh vòng eo “Ta đây không quấy rầy các ngươi đi?” Tiêu viêm sắc mặt nan kham đẩy trở dựa lại đây người, bị A Tô lặc lặng lẽ chiêu một phen mông, mặt nháy mắt đỏ lên, một đường đốt tới nhĩ sau so mạc làm thấy hắn như thế không kiêng nể gì, khí trừng thu hút “A Tô lặc, ngươi đã là phải làm quân vương người, không cần lại như vậy ấu trĩ, gánh vác khởi ngươi nên gánh vác trách nhiệm, cũng buông tha tiêu viêm đi, ngươi không biết bên ngoài người ta nói có bao nhiêu khó nghe sao? Ngươi tính toán đem khăn tô ngươi gia tộc mặt đều mất hết sao?!!” A Tô lặc thu hồi không chút để ý bộ dáng, giương mắt nhìn chằm chằm so mạc làm “Lăn”

So mạc làm nổi giận đùng đùng đi rồi, A Tô lặc nhéo tiêu viêm mặt, khiến cho hắn nâng đầu xem chính mình “Tiêu viêm, ngươi cũng như vậy tưởng sao?” Tiêu viêm bị niết đô khởi miệng, cau mày vẻ mặt hoang mang A Tô lặc bị bộ dáng này chọc cười, cúi đầu hôn hôn hắn đô khởi môi “Mặc kệ ngươi nghĩ như thế nào, ta muốn cưới ngươi”

Tiêu viêm nghe được lời này cái gáy trống rỗng trắng hồi lâu, A Tô lặc đi rồi cũng thật lâu không có phản ứng lại đây này mộc cách bưng mới vừa nấu hảo trà sữa vào được, cẩn thận phóng tới trên bàn “Quận chúa, thế tử vì ngài chuẩn bị trà sữa” tiêu viêm ngạc ngạc nhìn trên bàn mạo hiểm nhiệt khí trà sữa, không có phản ứng “Nghe nói kho cách đại hội thượng đại quân tuyên bố muốn cho vị cấp thế tử, bất quá cũng là hung hiểm, nếu không phải đại quân lâm thời quyết định thoái vị, thế tử liền phải bị phái hướng đông lục hòa thân, đi liền rất khó lại đã trở lại” tiêu viêm trong lòng run lên, “Đông lục người chỉ định chính là A Tô lặc sao?” “Đúng vậy, cái kia cái gì Thác Bạt tướng quân, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn trúng thế tử, nói muốn cấp đông lục công chúa tuyển tốt nhất vương tử làm phò mã”

Tiêu viêm trong lòng không bình tĩnh, tưởng tượng đến nếu là A Tô lặc muốn đi đông lục hắn tâm tựa như kim đâm giống nhau khó chịu, biết rõ phần cảm tình này thật sự không nên có, nhưng trong lòng dao động là không lừa được chính mình, A Tô lặc nói muốn cưới hắn thời điểm, hắn thật sự thật cao hứng.

Ban đầu A Tô lặc cưỡng bách hắn thời điểm, hắn cũng cảm thấy chính mình trời sập, đã từng sủng ái chính mình ca ca trở nên xa lạ lại khủng bố, ở chính mình trên người trước mắt đau đớn dấu vết, đêm đó đau đớn phảng phất cảnh cáo hắn cả đời đều không cần quên nhớ, hắn trong lòng là mơ hồ biết đến, A Tô lặc là bởi vì mẫu thân sự. Từ đó về sau A Tô lặc mỗi đêm đều sẽ sờ đến chính mình trong lều, một lần một lần làm những cái đó cảm thấy thẹn sự, nhưng là không có đệ nhất vãn như vậy đau đớn, tiêu viêm cực đến mơ hồ có thể cảm thấy A Tô lặc khôi phục đối hắn yêu thương, cho nên cũng đối A Tô lặc rộng mở thân thể, cảm nhận được tuyệt đỉnh khoái cảm, cái loại cảm giác này là hắn từ tới không có tiếp xúc quá, làm người run rẩy làm người nghiện, giống kẹo giống nhau ngọt nị lại mỹ diệu.

Có thể là bởi vì lâu dài ru rú trong nhà nguyên nhân, hắn trời sinh đối ngoại giới cảm ứng có chút trì độn, cũng không rõ kia rốt cuộc ý nghĩa cái gì

Thẳng đến có một lần hắn ra cửa vấn an sinh bệnh anh thị mụ mụ, trên đường nghe được quý tộc nhóm đàm tiếu thanh “Chúng ta thế tử a, cái gì cũng tốt, chính là này. Sinh hoạt cá nhân thượng thật sự quá dâm rối loạn chút, thật là làm người khó có thể tiếp thu” “Đúng vậy, cũng quái kia quận chúa dâm mị, quấn quýt si mê chính mình thân ca ca xem như cái sao sự tình, nháo mọi người đều ở sau lưng chế giễu, cũng không biết xấu hổ” “Biết cái gì cảm thấy thẹn? Ta xem thế tử chính là bị kia dâm oa câu ném hồn, cái gì lễ nghĩa liêm sỉ cũng không để ý” tiêu viêm nghe được một nửa liền chạy trối chết, thật sự không biết nên như thế nào đi đối mặt này chút lời nói, sau lại đột nhiên bệnh nặng một hồi, dọa A Tô lặc nhảy dựng

Kia mấy ngày A Tô lặc chỉ là mỗi đêm đều tới rồi chiếu cố hắn, cũng không có càng quá phận hành động sau lại A Tô lặc nhận thấy được tiêu viêm cố tình tránh né, sinh thật lớn khí, lại khôi phục cưỡng bách tư thái, khiến cho tiêu viêm cùng hắn hàng đêm giao hợp biết rõ hắn để ý, còn cắn lỗ tai hắn kêu muội muội, khiến cho chính mình kêu hắn ca ca, mỗi khi nghĩ đến này, tiêu viêm liền oán hận ở trong lòng mắng người khác, nhưng lại không bỏ được thật sự nhẫn tâm cự tuyệt hắn

A Tô lặc ở chính thức tiếp nhận chức vụ đại quân điển lễ thượng, trực tiếp tuyên bố muốn nghênh thú tiêu viêm làm hắn đại ngực chi Lữ tung không có gì phản ứng, phảng phất đã sớm liệu đến giống nhau, một bên một chúng quý tộc lại kinh đứng dậy liên tục nói hắn hoang đường trong lúc nhất thời đại điện loạn thành một đoàn A Tô lặc thần sắc âm u, lạnh băng ánh mắt nơi đi đến như là có thể ngưng ra băng tra, nhìn phía dưới ô mau mau một đám người, thần sắc kiên định “Ta là đại quân, ta phải làm, là cho thanh dương mang đến hoà bình cùng yên ổn. Đến với ta muốn cưới ai, là ta việc tư, ta chính mình định đoạt”

Lửa đỏ tơ lụa treo đầy thanh Dương Thành, mọi người sớm tụ tập tụ ở bên nhau, từ sáng sớm liền bắt đầu bá bá thì thầm thảo luận cái không để yên hôm nay là tân nhiệm đại quân nghênh thú hắn đại ngực chi nhật tử chỉ là vị này đại ngực chi là đại quân thân muội muội, là thanh dương quận chúa, cái này làm cho mọi người nổ tung nồi đương nhìn đến A Tô lặc nắm ăn mặc lửa đỏ áo cưới tiêu viêm xuất hiện thời điểm, người đầu thoán động, mọi người đều nín thở đi xem kia thần bí quận chúa, rốt cuộc sinh cái gì hảo bộ dáng, dẫn tới đại quân thần hồn điên đảo nhìn đến kia trương tinh xảo mặt cùng mềm mại dáng người, lại sôi nổi cảm, quái không đến, trách không được, thật là yêu tinh tới

A Tô lặc ôm tiêu viêm về tới bọn họ tân chỗ ở, nơi nơi đều là lửa đỏ một mảnh, từng hàng ngọn nến châm ấm áp quang, làm nổi bật ra một mảnh ám muội bầu không khí A Tô lặc đem người phác gục ở trên giường, hai người mặt dán mặt gần gũi nhìn nhau, cho nhau nhìn đến đối phương trong mắt tình yêu A Tô lặc cúi đầu ngậm lấy tiêu viêm môi, vươn đầu lưỡi đỉnh khai hắn nhắm chặt nha quan, dụng tâm sâm nghiền hắn khoang miệng mỗi một chỗ địa phương, đầu lưỡi chống hắn hàm trên cọ xát, dẫn tới tiêu viêm một trận rùng mình, lại câu lấy đầu lưỡi của hắn thân mật giao triền, tiêu viêm bên miệng trượt xuống trong suốt chất lỏng, lại bị A Tô lặc theo cằm liếm đi, một đường hôn môi đến trước ngực A Tô lặc thở phì phò bỏ đi vướng bận quần áo, lâm vào tình dục mê mang trung tiêu viêm bị trước mắt cảnh tượng kinh đến đại não nháy mắt thanh tỉnh

A Tô lặc thượng thân che kín dữ tợn vết roi, huyết nhục ngoại phiên, có còn không có trường hợp, một đạo lại một đạo, như là dã thú mở ra răng nanh tiêu viêm run rẩy xuống tay nhẹ nhàng đụng chạm một chút “Như thế nào làm cho?” A Tô lặc cầm hắn tay, nơi tay bối in lại một cái hôn “Ta dùng này mấy cái thương cùng a ba đổi lấy cưới ngươi cơ hội, có phải hay không quá dễ dàng chút?” Tiêu viêm cắn môi chảy xuống hai hàng nước mắt, yêu thương vuốt ve hắn mặt “Như thế nào lại khóc? Ngươi có biết hay không, mỗi lần nhìn đến ngươi khóc, ta đều ngạnh không hành, ta cảm thấy ngươi ở cố ý câu dẫn ta” “Kỳ thật, ta lừa a ba nói, ngươi đã hoài ta hài tử, hắn thiếu chút nữa không đánh chết ta, vì giữ được tánh mạng của ta, chúng ta nỗ lực một chút, tranh thủ ở a ba phát hiện trước kia làm ngươi hoài tốt nhất không hảo” tiêu viêm bị hắn nói mặt đỏ lên, cắn môi không lên tiếng

A Tô lặc duỗi tay sờ hướng hắn giữa hai chân khe thịt, thuần thục xoa nắn, nhanh chóng bát lộng mẫn cảm tiểu đột khởi, dẫn tới tiêu viêm run rẩy chân rên rỉ lên, hạ thân lại ướt một mảnh, A Tô lặc thu hồi tay ở hắn trước mắt triển khai, ngón tay thượng dính trong suốt chất lỏng, cười xem hắn xấu hổ và giận dữ bộ dáng “Ta hảo muội muội, tao thủy thật nhiều” tiêu viêm mỗi lần vừa nghe đến hắn kêu chính mình muội muội liền xấu hổ đại não nổ tung, nghĩ đến kia những người này sau lưng nghị luận nói, nan kham đẩy hắn A Tô lặc lại ngạnh đỉnh mềm mại thịt non chọc đi vào một nửa, chờ tiêu viêm dần dần thích ứng, thả lỏng lại, lại một chút một chút đem côn thịt nguyên cây chôn đi vào, ôn ấm huyệt thịt gắt gao dán sát hấp thụ xâm nhập trong cơ thể trụ thể, hai người đều phát ra thỏa mãn tiếng thở dốc, A Tô lặc chỉ cảm thấy tiêu viêm tiểu huyệt phảng phất ở hô hút, đè ép uy lộng thô to côn thịt, mang đến cực hạn khoái cảm A Tô lặc cố nén dục vọng, nhéo tiêu viêm đầu vú chờ hắn thích ứng “Muội muội, mau nhiều lưu điểm nước, ca ca nhẫn đến hảo vất vả tiêu viêm cảm giác A Tô lặc nói ở bên tai nổ tung, trong mắt nổi lên ủy khuất nước mắt “Đừng hô. Phía dưới tiểu huyệt lại gắt gao co rút lại lên, một chút đều không thành thật A Tô lặc rốt cuộc nhẫn nại không được, thô bạo đĩnh động lên, mạnh mẽ va chạm sử đến tiêu viêm tiếng rên rỉ phá thành mảnh nhỏ, đứt quãng liền không đứng dậy tiếng đánh càng ngày càng vang, dần dần mang theo rõ ràng tiếng nước, tiêu viêm bị chính mình phản ứng cảm thấy thẹn trong mắt nước mắt mông mông nổi lên hơi nước “Muội muội giỏi quá.. Phía dưới cái miệng nhỏ hảo sẽ hút” tiêu viêm rốt cuộc nhịn không được khóc thành tiếng “Ô.. Mỗi lần đều... Khi dễ ta”

Tiêu viêm đến mặt sau ý thức dần dần mơ hồ, chỉ nhớ rõ chính mình bị A Tô lặc nâng chân đùa nghịch ra các loại tư thế, bị làm đến liên tiếp cao trào, phía trước côn thịt bắn ra một sóng lại một đợt tinh dịch nhiều lần cao trào làm hắn thân thể hoàn toàn xụi lơ đi xuống, hậu huyệt thủy đương đương, dâm thủy hỗn A Tô lặc tinh dịch, một đợt một đợt bị đỉnh lộng ra tới, từ hai người giao hợp chỗ theo đùi trượt đi xuống mị hồng huyệt thịt đã hơi hơi sưng lên, lại lần nữa bị nhanh chóng cọ xát đỉnh lộng tiêu viêm thần trí không rõ chảy nước mắt cùng nước miếng, thấp giọng xin tha “Ca ca, ca ca.. Chậm một chút... Tiểu huyệt sắp hỏng rồi” A Tô lặc có chút kích động hướng về càng sâu chỗ đĩnh động lên “Muội muội tiếp hảo, không cần chảy ra, cấp ca ca sinh cái hài tử được không” tiêu viêm mau bị hỏa đỉnh khoái cảm tra tấn điên rồi, lung tung gật đầu “Hảo hảo” nóng bỏng chất lỏng lại lần nữa quán mãn hạ thân, tiêu viêm theo bản năng chặt lại tiểu huyệt, như là thật sự sợ chất lỏng chảy ra đi dường như, sưng đỏ huyệt thịt lại bị nóng rực dịch thể năng đến phiếm nhè nhẹ đau đớn, đằng trước đứt quãng chảy ra nước tiểu, thất cấm khoái cảm làm hắn không ngừng run rẩy thân thể, nghênh đón một đợt một đợt cao trào

Không biết khi nào mất đi ý thức, một giấc ngủ đến buổi chiều, tiêu viêm cả người đau nhức xụi lơ ở trên giường, hạ thân đã thực khô mát, xem ra là A Tô lặc chỗ lý qua, bên cạnh vị trí đã không tiêu viêm đang có chút buồn bực nghĩ, thành thân về sau vẫn là giống nhau A Tô lặc liền bưng thơm ngào ngạt trà sữa đi đến ngây ngô cười giống cái ăn vụng mật hùng


	30. Thịnh yến

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lichaichai174

[ hạo lỗi |ABO] thịnh yến

| *ABOR xe &00CR vô logic! Xác định có thể tiếp thu này đó xuống chút nữa xem tạ

Tạ! | bay lên chân nhân chớ bay lên chân nhân chớ bay lên chân nhân | * giả thiết là sau khi thành niên mới có thể phân hoá, mới vừa phân hoá xong động dục kỳ không ổn định.

Ngô Lỗi là cái Omega. Lưu hạo nhiên biết được chuyện này khi cũng không có cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn, kính này thật sự có tích nhưng “Theo. | thiếu niên bề ngoài soái khí mà tinh xảo, quanh thân khí chất lộ ra tới vị ngọt nhi cho dù ở hắn phân hoá trước —— Lưu hạo nhiên không biết Ngô hóa là ở khi nào, nhưng hắn xem quá một chút Ngô Lỗi khi còn nhỏ phim nhựa. Tiểu hài nhi nhất cử nhất động đều là làm nhân tâm mềm mại thành một đoàn kẹo bông gòn làm cho người ta thích, là ngọt lại nhão dính dính. Tiểu hài tử nhi dần dần trưởng thành sau càng là khó lường, ngây ngô thơm ngọt cảnh người thật sự, lại còn có thể vô tội mà chớp một hồ ngôi sao làm người hận không thể một tay đem này ao móc ra liền

Tới.

Lặng lẽ nói cho ngươi, đây là đã thành niên Lưu hạo nhiên ban đêm hằng ngày.

Không sai, Lưu hạo nhiên thích Ngô hệ. “Cho nên lập tức tình huống đem mới vừa tỉnh ngủ hắn chấn cái đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa. Ngô Lỗi, hắn giới tính vì Omega hảo bằng hữu, giờ phút này chính cuộn ở hắn trong lòng ngực, phát

Run.

Lưu hạo nhiên cả người cứng đờ, học bá đại não vào giờ phút này một chút cốt khí không có mà một mảnh không trắng, hắn thậm chí bắt đầu hoài nghi chính mình vừa rồi, có phải hay không làm cái gì? Không không không, cho dù mới vừa tỉnh ngủ nhưng là hắn chỉ số thông minh cũng ở trợn mắt kia một khắc liền điều chỉnh tới rồi thi đại học toán học một trăm nhị trình độ, giờ phút này hắn đầu thanh tỉnh, hắn tuyệt đối cái gì cũng không làm a! Nhìn xem! Quần áo đều còn ở đâu! “Lưu hạo yan... Ngô Lỗi tặng hắn nhỏ giọng nói thầm, thiếu niên hơi khàn khàn thanh tuyến lúc này bịt kín một chút giọng mũi, ấu miêu trảo tử giống nhau mà loạn cào Lưu hạo nhiên tự cho là thanh “Tỉnh đại não, một bên lại dán hắn cổ tinh tế thở dốc. “Như, như thế nào?” Lưu hạo nhiên đầu lưỡi thắt. Nửa ngày nghe không được đáp lại, vỗ ở biên ấm áp hơi thở càng thêm trọng, Lưu hạo nhiên tâm “Trung chuông cảnh báo xao vang, vội đem Ngô kéo ra làm hắn dựa vào bên kia trên sô pha. Tự mình đứng dậy tưởng sửa sang lại sửa sang lại, không ngờ Ngô Lỗi ở chính mình bị buông nháy mắt lại cường ôm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên dính trở về. Omega ngọt hương tin tức tố bắt đầu ở trong không khí tràn ngập, vài tia nghịch ngợm mà chui vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lỗ mũi. Này ngọt nị hương vị biểu thị cái gì đại đa số Alpha thích nghe ngóng, Lưu hạo nhiên lại là bất đồng, giống như đụng phải bùa đòi mạng, nhất thời liền thay đổi sắc mặt.

| ôn hương nhuyễn ngọc trong ngực, vẫn là chính mình yêu thầm người, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình nổ thành yên hoa cũng đủ vang mấy cái giờ. Nhưng nếu là hắn nếu thật cùng Ngô Lỗi đã xảy ra điểm cái gì, không nói xong việc như thế nào xử lý, Ngô Lỗi về sau lại đem thấy thế nào hắn? Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài khẩu khí, cơ hồ đem bình sinh tự chủ đều dùng ra, lại đem Ngô Lỗi khai. Lần này hắn đôi tay chống Ngô Lỗi bả vai, sợ Ngô Lỗi lại tài lại đây. Hắn thật cẩn thận hỏi: “Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi, còn nghe thấy ta nói chuyện không? Ngươi là không phải đến động dục kỳ?" Ngô mắt to khó được một mảnh mờ mịt, nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi chuyện sau hàng mi dài phác lóe mấy lần, lại rũ xuống mi mắt đốn hơn mười giây, mới mơ mơ hồ hồ hồ nói: “Nhưng có thể... Nhanh đi... Còn có mấy ngày. Mau làm ta ôm sẽ, ta hiện tại khó chịu.” Lưu hạo nhiên khóc không ra nước mắt, “Ta chính là Alpha vang... Ngô Lỗi nghe vậy một vòi phun: “Alpha lại làm sao vậy? Không phải bằng hữu a? Làm ta “Ôm sẽ!” Ngữ bãi liền ra sức giãy giụa lên. Cái này Omega sức lực như thế nào lớn như vậy?! Bị phác gục Lưu hạo nhiên nội tâm còn tới không cập hỏng mất, đã bị nháy mắt nồng đậm lên tin tức tố giảo đến thần chí không rõ. Xong rồi. Bằng hữu cái đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên chuyển bị động là chủ động, đem Ngô Lỗi đè ở dưới thân, ôm tiến trong lòng ngực, vùi đầu ở hắn lãnh biên, có chút tham lam tìm ngọt ngào suối nguồn.

Thật giống cái biến thái, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, lại dừng ở trơn bóng non mịn trên cổ, ăn “Đâu, ngay sau đó nhẹ nhàng liếm tay nâng tới. Ngô Lỗi thoải mái đến hừ hừ, không nhận thấy được nửa điểm không đúng, tay câu thượng Lưu hạo nhiên cổ tử, liền đem chính mình hướng trên người người bên miệng đưa. Lưu hạo nhiên nguy hiểm mà nhìn chăm chú vào một mảnh nhỏ bị ăn đến thủy nhuận da thịt, vẫn không thỏa mãn mà cắn đi lên. Ngày xưa nghịch ngợm răng nanh vào lúc này lực sát thương đại thật sự, dưới thân thiếu năm đáp ở trên cổ chợt hạ ấn lực đạo vừa lúc trợ Trụ vi ngược, chỉ chốc lát Ngô Lỗi cổ một tảng lớn da thịt liền bị ma đến hơi hơi đỏ. Nhưng mà chỉ là thượng miệng như thế nào đủ, Lưu hạo nhiên trên tay tự nhiên cũng không nhàn rỗi. Thăm tiến y sam tay chính vuốt ve ấm ngọc giống nhau, yên lặng mà cầm quần áo hướng về phía trước kiện, thẳng đến lộ ra hạt phấn hai điểm. Nên dời đi trận địa. Thiếu niên ngực bạch triết, không phải đáng thương gầy thành da bọc xương, mà là bao trùm một tầng rất mỏng cơ bắp, theo hô hấp lúc lên lúc xuống, càng thêm vài phần oánh nhuận mê người.

Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm hai điểm cơ hồ liền dời không ra. Đột nhiên tạm dừng làm Ngô Lỗi có chút nghi hoặc, không đãi vài giây liền nhịn không được ra tiếng hỏi: “Làm sao vậy?” “Ta sờ ngươi nơi này, ngươi sẽ có cảm giác sao?” Thanh âm này khàn khàn nặng nề, thành khẩn mà đặt câu hỏi, trên tay lại là không chút do dự thẳng triều này trung một chút muốn đi. “A...? Cái, cái gì cảm giác? Kỳ quái.... Ngô Lỗi bị kỳ nghệ cảm giác diêu đến có chút khó mà mà lắc lắc đầu, “Không cần như vậy... Ngô ——” bị hôn. | mua đầu bị cuồng loạn mà ôn nhu mà vuốt ve, hai viên đậu đỏ bị thường thường tao quát, nhẹ niết, hám, chỉ chốc lát sau liền đứng thẳng lên. Trên người người môi dán Ngô Lỗi, đầu lưỡi có chút vụng về mà ở môi phùng đảo qua, hoạt tiến trong miệng tưởng du đãng một phen tân thiên mà. Tuy kỹ xảo trúc trắc, kia cổ muốn nuốt ăn hắn khí thế cũng đè ép đi lên. Alpha tin tức tố ở trong không khí cuốn dũng, đem Omega tin tức tố bao vây triền miên.

Lưu hạo nhiên tử đã thành hồ nhão. Ngô Lỗi như thế nào như vậy ngọt đâu. Trên tay mơn trớn mấy da tế hoạt, ngậm lấy miệng lưỡi giống ở trong vại mật phao quá. Lưu hạo nhiên ở ngày thường thường thường một bên nhìn Ngô Lỗi lải nhải miệng một bên tu luyện chính mình tự

Chế lực, kia nói vui đùa lời nói miệng một trương một vòng hồng đến mê người, thỉnh thoảng lộ ra hai “Viên đáng yêu thỏ nha, ngữ bãi còn muốn cười to vài tiếng, kia hồng bạch tôn nhau lên hình ảnh hoảng đến hắn hoa cả mắt, vì thế hắn cũng đi theo cười, cười mị mắt đem trong mắt không khoẻ khi mê loạn giấu đi. Giờ phút này hắn rốt cuộc nếm tới rồi ái mộ đã lâu tư vị, thật so với hắn sở “Nghĩ tới còn muốn cho người muốn ngừng mà không được vạn lần. Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay vê vê thiếu niên đầu vú, lại nhẹ nhàng ở chung quanh vẽ vài vòng, liền lưu luyến không rời mà đi xuống đi, hắn biết còn có càng mê người địa phương. Phân thân bị cầm kích thích làm Ngô Lỗi không được khẽ kêu một tiếng, lúc sau động tác càng làm cho hắn khó mà nàng rên rỉ lên, toàn thân lung thượng một tầng dấu người đỏ ửng. Lưu hạo nhiên hôn dừng ở thiếu niên đoan, hôn mấy khẩu không chút do dự hé miệng ngậm lấy, một bên gánh động một bên liếm láp. “Ám muội thủy rõ ràng thanh quanh quẩn ở bên tai, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác chính mình giống như lập tức lên tới thiên đường, lại lập tức rơi vào vực sâu. Lại cảm thấy chính mình nhất định là ở trong nước, ôn độ nhất thích hợp thủy bao bọc lấy hắn, mềm mại thoải mái làm người vui sướng. Có cái gì bắt được hắn chân, Ngô nghị lực khí tránh thoát, thuận theo mà bị kéo ra

Chân.

Có cái gì lạnh lạnh đồ vật vào được. Cảm giác này có chút quái dị, lại thực mới lạ, hơi hơi bổ khuyết từ sáng nay liền bắt đầu mạc danh hư không, rồi lại làm dùng hư không thoát được càng sâu chút.

Ngứa.

Loại cảm giác này cùng đằng trước bị bao vây sảng khoái cảm hoàn toàn bất đồng. Thỏa mãn nói sẽ càng thoải mái sao? Lạnh lạnh đồ vật lập tức bị nhiệt độ cơ thể quát nhiệt, có chút vội vàng về phía trước khai thác, chỉ chốc lát, lại tiến vào một cây. Ngô Lỗi có chút đau, cau mày tưởng đem kẻ xâm lấn bài trừ đi, hai căn ngón tay thon dài lại còn tại trong dũng đạo vô lễ khắp nơi tễ ấn, dần dần thúc giục sinh ra một loại khôn kể khoái cảm. Hạ thân phục người ngoài miệng động tác đột nhiên ra sức lên, tuy rằng vụng về hơi mang một tia luống cuống tay chân cảm giác, nhưng mang đến khoái ý so vừa rồi càng tăng lên, Ngô Lỗi tức khắc ngừng hậu huyệt xua đuổi chỉ biết dẫm lên mắt mềm mại kêu to. “Quả nhiên lại tiến một cây tới.

Thiếu niên giác lộ trình non mịn tơ lụa, hơi hơi chảy một chút ướt át, Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc như vậy mềm mại, tâm viên ý mã hận không thể lập tức đề thương liền thượng. Cũng may lắc lắc dục “Ngồi lý trí nhược nhược mà kéo một phen, vẫn là nhẫn nại dục vọng từ từ tới. Huống hồ cũng không phải như vậy khó nhịn, có thể thấy một hồi như vậy Ngô Lỗi, có thể giúp hắn một hồi, trong lòng vui sướng xa so dục vọng nhiều đến nhiều. “Ha —— ân...... Đừng lộng... Thật thoải mái... Này mấy cây ngón tay khai cương thác thổ, thế nhưng thật tìm được một chỗ cực mẫn cảm nhạc viên, xông vào một lần làm một làm, thiếu niên rên rỉ chợt cất cao, đánh mấy cái chuyển nhi truyền tới Lưu hạo nhiên lỗ tai, tiểu huyệt một trận phun ra nuốt vào trừu động hút bao lấy hắn ngón tay, chọc đến hắn hô hấp càng trọng. | thiếu niên chân hơi hơi run rẩy đánh đến càng khai, Lưu hạo nhiên tùng miệng, ngón tay cũng trừu

Ra tới, nhìn đến kia đến bí ẩn cái miệng nhỏ giống hô hấp giống nhau lúc đóng lúc mở, theo ngón tay động tác chảy ra một đạo thanh tuyến, trong mắt cuồn cuộn khởi màu đỏ sậm hỏa, cảm thấy chính mình giản thẳng ngạnh đến phát đau. Ngô Lỗi bởi vì đột nhiên vắng vẻ ngắn ngủi kêu một tiếng, phiếm thủy quang đôi mắt mở to khai, khó hiểu mà nhìn trên người người, “... Ngươi như thế nào không lộng? Lưu... Ngô yan... A a a Lưu hạo nhiên giải dây lưng, đỡ chính mình dương vật đối với cái miệng nhỏ kia cắm đi vào, bị mềm thịt khẩn trí no bọc khoái cảm làm hắn nhịn không được thở dài một tiếng. Huyệt nội mềm thịt ở Lưu hạo nhiên tiến vào thời khắc đó liền vui sướng mà chào đón, thống lần đầu kinh lịch hắn thiếu chút nữa tước vũ khí đầu hàng, cường ức đại khai đại hợp xúc động, không ngừng thân “Hôn Ngô Lỗi mặt mày cùng môi. Thiếu niên bị trong cơ thể nhét đầy no căng kích đến trong mắt hàm nước mắt tất cả đều tràn đầy ra tới, một phó bị khi dễ bộ dáng. Chỗ sâu trong còn có cái gì khó có thể hình dung đau khổ, khát vọng bị trên người người thao làm, chà đạp, hắn có chút cảm thấy thẹn nói: “Ngươi.. Động nhất động a chân còn bàn thượng Lưu hạo nhiên eo. Những lời này không khác xuân dược, ở trơn trượt đùi dán lên hắn eo thời khắc đó, Lưu hạo nhiên nhịn không được nhanh chóng trừu động lên, mới đầu còn có thể khống chế được một chút tốc độ cùng lực đạo, chi sau liền một phát không thể vãn hồi, chỉ do chính mình dục vọng tới vận động. Thọc vào rút ra cự vật “Cọ qua trong cơ thể tuyến thể, dẫn tới dưới thân thiếu niên lại ngọt nị kêu to một tiếng, hắn liền sư tự thông mà công kích kia một chỗ.

“Ha.. Thật lớn... Thật nhanh... Như thế nào lại... Là nơi này.. Đừng, đừng “Chạm vào.... Ngô lời nói nước mắt thực mau nhuận ướt hắn gương mặt, cùng thiêu hồng làn da thành mưa thu mông lung một sơn hồng diệp mỹ cảm, vành tai vưu hồng, tựa muốn tích xuất huyết tới, Lưu hạo nhiên ngậm lấy nhĩ rũ, đem kia lấy máu ăn vào chính mình trong miệng. Hắn tay xoa thiếu niên phía sau tròn trịa, kia mượt mà cùng mềm mại làm hắn cảm thấy chính mình tay hãm đi vào, không được vuốt ve vuốt ve, giống như có thể làm ra cái gì hình dạng. “Hắn toàn bộ rút ra, lại nguyên cây hoàn toàn đi vào, mỗi một lần đều nhắm ngay góc độ triều một chút than đi, vừa lòng mà hưởng thụ tiểu huyệt không tha giữ lại cùng nhiệt tình nuốt. “Chậm một chút... Hảo thâm.. A... Chậm. Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình sắp hòa tan, toàn thân phảng phất chỉ cảm thụ được đến trong cơ thể căn cứ đến lại chuẩn lại thâm thịt trụ, cạc cạc tiếng nước làm hắn xấu hổ đến chặt lại sau, kết quả đưa tới càng thô bạo đối đãi. Nước mắt thủy chảy ở trên mặt, hảo không dâm mi nhưng liên. Lưu hạo nhiên một ôn nhu hôn tới, một bàn tay chống đỡ thiếu niên đứng thẳng, chính mình hạ thân hưởng không lưu tình mà tiếp tục va chạm nghiền nát, đâm cho bí ẩn môn đều khai chút, mới phóng nhẹ lực đạo. “Hảo.. Ô. Thoải mái... A, mau điểm muốn, muốn" tiền hậu giáp kích khoái cảm tầng tầng điệp tích, rốt cuộc bức cho Ngô Lỗi bắn ra tới, hậu huyệt một trận xoắn chặt mút vào, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng nhịn không được lại đại khai đại hợp vài lần liền đem dương vật rút ra tới, bắn tại thân hạ người trên bụng nhỏ. Màu trắng chất lỏng ở hai cái bị tình dục nhiễm hồng thân thể thượng lưu hạ, xao động tin tức tố dần dần bình phục. Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài một hơi, đỡ Ngô Lỗi đầu, ở hắn sau cổ tuyến thể sờ sờ, sau lại trượt xuống tay ôm lấy mảnh khảnh eo bối, đem thiếu niên ôm ở trong lòng ngực.

Ngô Lỗi dựa vào ấm áp ôm ấp cảm thấy an tâm, cũng mơ mơ màng màng mà ôm trở về. Hai người ôm nhau chịu cao trào sau dư vị, Lưu hạo nhiên nghe Ngô Lỗi nhỏ giọng mà thở dốc, trong lòng một mảnh mềm mại. Nếu về sau, đều có thể như vậy thì tốt rồi.

Nhưng mà này phân an tường còn không có liên tục bao lâu, hắn cảm giác được trong lòng ngực người cứng đờ một hạ. Lưu hạo nhiên sắc mặt tức khắc trắng. Quả nhiên Ngô Lỗi chất vấn đổ ập xuống mà liền rơi xuống: “... Lưu hạo nhiên? “Ngươi làm cái gì?" Thiếu niên thanh âm có chút ách, đọc từng chữ lại rõ ràng, hiện nhiên người đã từ động dục kỳ trung thanh mương lại đây.

“Ngươi động dục, ta... Lưu hạo nhiên không biết nói cái gì đó, hắn chỉ cảm thấy nhất “Sợ sự đã xảy ra, làm loại sự tình này, mặc kệ như thế nào giải thích, Ngô Lỗi về sau đều không sẽ lại tưởng để ý đến hắn. Nhưng hắn cũng không hối hận. Có lẽ hắn phía trước nên gọi điện thoại cấp Ngô Lỗi người đại diện xử lý

.. Nhưng hắn tuyệt không tưởng Ngô Lỗi bộ dáng kia hiện ra ở người khác trước mặt. “Hảo đi, hắn còn đem hết thảy đều huỷ hoại, Lưu hạo tuyệt vọng mà tưởng.

Ngô Lỗi nghe vậy mí mắt giựt giựt, thanh lại đây xem tình cảnh này cùng chính mình cùng Lưu hạo nhiên trên người ám muội dấu vết, hắn tự nhiên nháy mắt liền sáng tỏ đã xảy ra cái gì, chất vấn Lưu hạo nhiên nói bất quá phản xạ có điều kiện, nhưng hắn xem khải Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa đột nhiên hoảng loạn thất thố lại “Khó nén mất mát bộ dáng cảm thấy ngực pha không thoải mái.

Lưu hạo nhiên lý lặng yên mà đem Ngô Lỗi trên mặt toát ra một chút căm giận coi như đối hắn chi đi trước vì phẫn nộ. “Ta... Ta không có dấu hiệu ngươi, hương vị... Hương vị ngươi tẩy một hạ liền không có. Ngươi về sau phải nhớ đến nhiều tắc điểm ức chế tề tại bên người.” Lưu hạo nhiên nói gập ghềnh, buông lỏng ra vây quanh trong lòng ngực người tay, lại thối lui chút. “Ta vì cái gì muốn tẩy? Ngươi vì cái gì không dấu hiệu ta?...... Ngươi rõ ràng thích ta, vì cái gì không?" Ngô Lỗi trong lòng khó chịu, hắn sớm đã nhìn ra, Lưu hạo nhiên thích hắn. Hắn tuy rằng không biết chính mình lần này động dục kỳ tới nhanh như vậy —— này chỉ là hắn lần thứ hai động dục mà thôi, khoảng cách bác sĩ nói thời gian còn trước tiên mấy ngày, nhưng hắn này thứ vốn chính là muốn đi Lưu hạo nhiên lãnh địa chuyển động chuyển động, sau đó ngả bài vượt qua động dục kỳ

.

“Hắn cũng thích hắn. Ngô Lỗi biết Omega cầu Alpha dấu hiệu chuyện này nghe tới cơ khát cực kỳ, cũng biết nói hắn một người tuổi trẻ có mạnh mẽ diễn viên sớm như vậy cùng một người cột lấy, sự sau phiền toái tuyệt đối một đợt nhi một đợt nhi mà vọt tới. “Nhưng có ai quy định chuyện này không được đâu?

Huống hồ hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng làm nên hợp. Thiếu niên cau mày nghiêm túc tưởng, một cái “Vòng, chí thú hợp nhau, giống nhau ở điện ảnh này một khối cố chấp mà muốn làm ra một phen đại sự nghiệp, bọn họ còn cho nhau thích, này không được là hợp sao. Lưu hạo nhiên lại là xuyên tạc Ngô gia nhíu mày ý tứ nhanh chóng đứng dậy, còn nỗ lực mà làm mặt sắc không như vậy khó coi.

Dựa.

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng nhịn không được bạo câu thô khẩu, vội vàng vội mà cũng nhớ tới thân giữ chặt hắn, kết quả eo mềm nhũn lại đổ trở về.

Lưu hạo nhiên ly giường mới đi rồi hai bước lại lộn trở lại tới tưởng Ngô Lỗi. | lần này Ngô Lỗi nhắm chuẩn thời cơ, ở Lưu hạo nhiên cong lưng khai chuẩn bị lại một lần xin lỗi cũng

Hảo hắn khi lớn tiếng nói “Cảng độ! Ta cũng thích ngươi a!” Lưu hạo nhiên nhất thời bị này giọng nói gào đến sửng sốt, cũng không biết là kinh hỉ vẫn là kinh hách, Ngô lời nói nhân cơ hội câu lấy bờ vai của hắn thân đi lên. Cái này não nội pháo hoa nhưng không ngừng vang mấy cái giờ, tuyệt đối đến ba ngày không dứt. Hắn đều phải bị tạc thiên. Mềm mại hai mảnh dán ở hắn môi thượng, môi phùng gian hơi hơi tràn ra thơm ngọt hơi thở dung ở hắn bên môi, hôn môi thiếu niên nhắm hai mắt, lông mi run rẩy, đầu lưỡi vụng về mà thăm quá tới, tiểu thú làm nũng mà một liếm một liếm đem hắn kích động tâm tình bình phục. Đương nhiên hiệu quả không được tốt lắm, Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức liền nhịn không được chuyển thủ vì công. Ngô Lỗi bị thân thở không nổi, đối với Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay lại niết lại chụp ý bảo hắn đình xuống dưới. Lưu hạo nhiên nghe a, câu lấy Ngô đầu lưỡi không bỏ, hai tay né tránh Ngô

“Công kích” lại nhân cơ hội bắt lấy, chậm rãi cùng hắn mười ngón tay đan vào nhau. Mãnh liệt hôn ở mười ngón khấu khẩn thời khắc đó cùng xuống dưới, giống cùng phong vuốt ve vạn vật, giống nước mưa tân nhuận mùa xuân. Sau đó ấm áp dương quang lười biếng mà từ vân khích chảy xuống, tràn đầy cả nhân gian.

Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh, giống như ánh mặt trời cũng chảy tới hắn trong ánh mắt. Hắn ngạch đầu chống Ngô Lỗi, rõ ràng hai người còn hôn đâu, liền cười. Hắn dán Ngô Lỗi môi đối hắn nói: “Ta yêu ngươi.”

_end.

Lời cuối sách: “Kia lại đến một lần đi, thuận tiện dấu hiệu ta.” “Ngươi mới bao lớn a?” “Ta thành niên a!” “Không được, fans làm sao bây giờ không nói, ngươi người đại diện đã biết còn không trừu chết ta.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi còn có phải hay không nam nhân?” “Ân? Ngươi còn không biết có phải hay không sao?”

* ngươi còn không biết có phải hay không sao? Móc ra ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! * tam thạch thổ lộ câu kia cảng độ, chính là đầu đất ý tứ, hẳn là rất nhiều bằng hữu đều biết nói nhưng vẫn là nói một chút, kỳ thật còn man tưởng cái dân quốc phong Bến Thượng Hải AU, viết | viết lão Thượng Hải hương vị cùng Thượng Hải phương ngôn gì đó, nhưng khả năng tính không lớn, nguyên nhân một ta không tại Thượng Hải thời gian dài ngốc quá nhị cũng đối này đó hiểu biết không thâm, viết ra tới không nói sẽ sẽ không bị cuồng phun, liền ta chính mình đều chịu không nổi!! Không nghĩ tới viết như vậy trường, lúc ấy thật là cảm thấy không lương lại tâm huyết dâng trào mới viết, ta trước kia trước nay đều là nằm liệt chờ người khác đầu uy orz lần này chính mình sản lương ( tuy rằng không tốt lắm ăn ) thật là chua xót ( vòng lãnh lại có điểm tiểu kiêu ngạo đâu! Nhìn, đây chính là một đạo món ăn mặn đâu! Cuối cùng, vẫn là cảm ơn các vị xem quan bao dung ta văn chương cùng hành văn lạp!!


	31. Rêu phong

Thăng cấp đến vô quảng cáo phiên bản quảng cáo

Đăng ký / đăng nhập  
Rêu phong  
Rêu phong

Lưu lạc địa cầu paro

Chính phủ liên hiệp nhà khoa học Tần phong x phản quân lê thốc

Cơ bản giả thiết tuần hoàn điện ảnh + nguyên tác tiểu thuyết, thiếu bộ phận não bổ + nói bừa, tác giả văn khoa sinh chớ miệt mài theo đuổi

Nhân vật quan hệ cơ bản tuần hoàn đường thăm / biển cát, phông nền bình tà có

16K tự một phát xong, hành văn nước sôi để nguội, rất chậm nhiệt, giả thiết miêu tả rất nhiều

Bọn họ đều là rất tốt rất tốt, OOC tất cả tại ta

Ban ngày không đến chỗ, thanh xuân đúng lúc từ trước đến nay.

Rêu hoa như mễ tiểu, cũng học mẫu đơn khai.

—— thanh · Viên cái 《 rêu 》· thời đại hoàng kim sách giáo khoa tuyển

1

Tần phong ngón tay ở phòng hộ phục thủ đoạn nội sườn màn hình thượng băn khoăn thật lâu sau, vẫn là không hạ quyết tâm ấn hạ kêu cứu khu vực quảng bá.

Ai biết trước tới là liên hợp quân vẫn là phản quân?

Đây là Tần phong lần đầu tiên đến trên mặt đất làm hoàn cảnh quan trắc, nguyên bản chỉ cần đi theo đạo sư ký lục quan trắc liền hảo, không nghĩ tới này đội phản quân thực lực đã cường đến có thể cùng chính phủ liên hiệp tiểu đội so sánh với nghĩ.

Khoảng cách “Lưu lạc địa cầu” kế hoạch xuất phát khi đo lường tính toán Helium lóe thời hạn chỉ còn ít ỏi mấy năm, nhân tâm lại trở nên càng thêm rung chuyển, mặt đất quan trắc tiểu đội tao tập sự kiện đã không còn mới mẻ, liền Tần phong đạo sư xuất phát trước cũng bị trang bị đánh giáp lá cà vũ khí. Một trận giao chiến về sau, chỉ có tùy thời chuẩn bị chạy máy tài xế cùng thân là thực tập sinh bị cưỡng chế lưu tại quan trắc bên trong xe Tần phong còn có sinh mệnh dấu hiệu.

Quảng cáo  
Thăng cấp đến vô quảng cáo phiên bản

Mà hiện tại, chỉ còn lại có Tần phong một cái, họa vô đơn chí quan trắc xe ở hồi trình trên đường gặp được lớp băng sụp xuống, mãnh liệt va chạm sau tài xế cũng tuyên cáo không trị.

Tuy rằng thành phố ngầm cư dân từ nhỏ bắt đầu triển khai toàn khoa giáo dục, nhưng đặc chủng chiếc xe điều khiển yêu cầu ít nhất 5 năm chuyên nghiệp huấn luyện, Tần phong nâng khai tài xế, đối với cầu hình tay lái hết đường xoay xở.

Đi bộ cũng không hiện thực, phức tạp mà huống sử Tần phong vô pháp xác định chính mình có thể ở pin lượng điện háo xong trước tới gần nhất tiếp viện trạm. Hắn chỉ có thể nắm chặt trong tay điện giật côn, súc ở dụng cụ quan trắc mặt sau tự hỏi đối sách.

Không đợi tự hỏi ra cái chương trình, quan trắc xe ngoại sột sột soạt soạt thanh âm khiến cho hắn cảnh giác.

Quan trắc xe bởi vì va chạm, ngoại quải huyền thang đã rơi xuống, có người không biết dùng cái gì phương pháp treo ở xe trên vách ý đồ mở cửa khóa, dẫn tới điện tử khóa ong minh báo động trước.

Tần phong nghiêng tai nghe xong một trận, xác nhận người tới chỉ có một, đây là cái tin tức tốt —— tuy rằng thực rõ ràng là cái phản quân, nhưng hy vọng hắn vào cửa về sau tâm lớn đến dỡ xuống mũ giáp làm Tần phong xuất kỳ bất ý tới như vậy một chút.

Dịch áp cửa phòng mở, ba, hai, một —— thật đáng tiếc, thăm tiến vào hình tròn mũ giáp làm Tần phong phòng ngự kế hoạch tuyên cáo phá sản, hắn đành phải tận lực cuộn ở khe hở chi gian, hy vọng người tới không cần nhanh như vậy phát hiện chính mình.

May mắn người tới lực chú ý lập tức bị tài xế vị trí thượng còn cắm từ tạp hấp dẫn, “Làm đến hảo hóa, thật là tưởng cái gì tới cái gì”, Tần phong nghe thấy hắn một bên nói thầm một bên lưu loát mà khởi động chiếc xe.

Từ thượng hiện non nớt thanh âm cùng xuyên thấu qua cũ xưa lại nhiều lần may vá phòng hộ phục cũng có thể nhìn ra gầy ốm hình thể, Tần phong phán đoán cái này phản quân nhiều nhất vừa mới thành niên.

Không vượt qua 16 tuổi, cơ hồ vẫn là cái hài tử.

Thành phố ngầm tuy rằng mấy năm liên tục đề cao sinh dục cổ vũ đãi ngộ, nhưng lao động dân cư vẫn cứ nghiêm trọng không đủ, Tần phong như vậy thiên tài thiếu niên ở hoàn thành sơ cấp toàn khoa giáo dục sau liền trực tiếp tiến vào phân loại nghiên cứu khoa học cơ cấu, lý luận tri thức dự trữ sung túc sau —— tỷ như lần này, 18 tuổi hắn đã có thể tiến hành mặt đất quan trắc, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra nói, lại quá mấy năm hắn liền có thể trở thành một mình đảm đương một phía chuyên gia, chính thức bước vào chính phủ liên hiệp nghiên cứu khoa học trung tâm.

Mà phản quân tình thế rõ ràng càng thêm nghiêm túc, này đó du tẩu ở vứt đi thành phố ngầm quanh thân hoặc là nào đó bởi vì đặc thù địa chất điều kiện hình thành địa nhiệt khu phụ cận mọi người, tuổi kết cấu trung cơ hồ không tồn tại người già, thậm chí tương đương một bộ phận khu vực chỉ có khuyết thiếu giáo dục cơ sở, tư tưởng cuồng nhiệt thanh thiếu niên, bối rối chính phủ liên hiệp sinh dục suất vấn đề ở chỗ này tắc thể hiện vì nhân khuyết thiếu chữa bệnh mà làm cho thai phụ cùng tân sinh nhi cao tỉ lệ tử vong.

Là tự mình định nghĩa vì ruồng bỏ thái dương tinh hệ cô nhi cuồng tin người? Lại hoặc là chỉ là tận lực giãy giụa cầu sinh mờ mịt giả?

Cho dù làm tới rồi “Thứ tốt”, người tới lại không có bất luận cái gì cảm xúc lộ ra ngoài, phảng phất nhặt được chỉ là một khối bình thường cục đá. Mà Tần phong duy nhất tin tưởng chính là, người thanh niên này đã chịu ở phản quân góc độ xem ra đứng đầu chuyên nghiệp huấn luyện, bất luận mở khóa vẫn là lái xe đều có vẻ cưỡi xe nhẹ đi đường quen.

Chiếc xe thuận lợi sử vào mênh mang băng nguyên, 300 năm trước sao Mộc nguy cơ trừu đi rồi tương đương phân lượng địa cầu đại khí, dư lại thì tại địa cầu dần dần rời xa Thái Dương hệ trong quá trình biến thành thể rắn rơi xuống ở mặt băng thượng. Hiện tại ngày khu mọi người có khả năng thấy, chỉ có mênh mông bát ngát phía chân trời cùng phảng phất sẽ vĩnh viễn treo ở bầu trời thái dương.

Không biết khi nào, thái dương cũng không có sinh ra biến hóa luận điệu ở mọi người trung lặng yên hứng khởi, bởi vậy chính phủ liên hiệp không thể không tăng số người càng nhiều nhân thủ đến mặt đất tiến hành quan trắc cùng số liệu thống kê, Tần phong lần này quan trắc số liệu đang bị hắn giấu ở trong lòng ngực. Một khi xác nhận phản quân thanh niên sắp tới căn cứ, hắn không thể không đem số liệu tính cả chính mình sinh mệnh cùng nhau hủy diệt.

Quảng cáo  
Thăng cấp đến vô quảng cáo phiên bản

Dao động không lớn phía chính phủ đo lường tính toán số liệu nếu bị phản quân bốn phía tuyên bố đi ra ngoài, khiến cho rung chuyển khó có thể đánh giá.

Chính âm thầm quan sát, Tần phấn chấn hiện xe ngừng lại. Phản quân thanh niên rời đi chỗ ngồi, chậm rãi dạo bước đến hắn ẩn thân này đôi dụng cụ bên cạnh, nhẹ nhàng đến giống một con báo tuyết.

“Cách đó không xa có cái tiếp viện trạm, chính ngươi xuống xe đi qua đi thôi, ta nhưng không nghĩ làm dơ này chiếc xe.” Thanh niên đạm mạc mà nói.

Này không phải một cái điển hình phản quân —— Tần phong nghĩ, tiểu tâm vươn đầu tới, thử lộ ra một cái hữu hảo mỉm cười, tuy rằng chính hắn không biết hoa thương sau không có kịp thời xử lý vết máu làm cho hắn mặt phảng phất bị đồ mê màu.

“Cảm, cảm ơn, ta kêu Tần phong, tiểu…… Tiểu huynh đệ ngươi như thế nào xưng hô?” Hắn cười ra tiêu chí tính răng nanh —— cảm tạ này trương hư hư thực thực thời đại hoàng kim sủng vật chó Shiba mặt cấp thanh niên để lại ấn tượng.

“……”

Tần phong không có chờ đến trả lời, thanh niên trầm mặc một lát sau tiếp tục nói: “Ta muốn mở cửa, mang lên mũ giáp.”

Ở bị song tầng mũ giáp pha lê cách trở trước, Tần phong thấy được đối phương hắc bạch phân minh đôi mắt, bất kỳ nhiên nhớ tới thể nghiệm khóa thượng xem qua nai con.

Sau đó hắn đã bị một chân đá hạ quan trắc xe.

2

Lê thốc ở căn cứ cửa gặp áo cộc tay, đối phương làm mặt quỷ mà nói cho hắn hai ngày này uông gia lại đây trao đổi vật tư người có uông tiểu viện, đối phương tựa hồ còn cho hắn chuẩn bị đặc thù 20 tuổi quà sinh nhật. Lê thốc cười nhạo một tiếng, tránh đi áo cộc tay tắc lại đây rõ ràng nhi đồng không nên đồ vật —— nói thật, từ thoát ly uông gia về sau, hắn cũng không phải rất muốn nhìn thấy những cái đó cũ thức.

Uông người nhà là một đám đối thái dương có cuồng nhiệt tín ngưỡng kẻ điên, sở khu trực thuộc vực lưu dân đều bị bọn họ giáo huấn thái dương sẽ không Helium lóe lý niệm đến chết lặng, cho dù trong đó đại đa số suốt cuộc đời đều không thể đến trên mặt đất phơi một phơi chân chính thái dương.

Lê thốc phụ thân lê một minh thân thể khoẻ mạnh, may mắn trở thành uông gia lựa chọn bốc xếp và vận chuyển xa giá sử viên chi nhất, vì thế ở lê thốc khi còn nhỏ, đã trải qua nặng nề công tác trở về nhà phụ thân, một bên uống rượu một bên giống hoạn có rối loạn tâm thần người giống nhau miêu tả nhân loại trở lại thái dương ấm áp ôm ấp cảnh tượng, trở thành hắn người đối diện sâu nhất ký ức.

Phụ thân ngoài ý muốn bỏ mình sau, uông gia liền theo dõi người cô đơn lê thốc, mạng người ở phản quân trong mắt bất quá là một đám tùy thời thay đổi đinh tán, có thể vì vĩ đại trở về sự nghiệp hiến thân ở uông gia trong mắt thậm chí có thể coi như là loại ban ân.

Lê thốc cho nên đạt được quan sát liên hợp quân giáo dục bắt buộc chương trình học tư cách —— cho dù đại đa số việc học ở hiện giờ cái này tiêu điều thời đại căn bản tìm không thấy thực tiễn đối tượng, đối lưu dân tới nói vẫn cứ là số lượng không nhiều lắm thoát khỏi mông muội cơ hội. Lê thốc đối nguy cơ trời sinh có độc đáo mẫn cảm, loại này giác quan thứ sáu làm uông gia đam mê nhắc mãi nhân loại tự chủ cùng tiến hóa thủ lĩnh đối hắn nhìn với con mắt khác, ở giáo thụ thường thức bạch khóa cùng sinh tồn kỹ năng hắc khóa bên ngoài, cho phép hắn bừa bãi độc hành —— bao gồm lẫn vào hành động tiểu đội chạy thượng mặt đất.

Đã từng, lê một minh đối chính mình không nghe lời nhi tử trừng trị thủ đoạn thập phần thiếu thốn, nhiều nhất chính là đem lê thốc nhốt ở hắc ám phòng tạp vật “Tỉnh lại”. Nhưng loại này trừng phạt lê thốc sớm đã miễn dịch, rốt cuộc lưu dân nhóm cư trú nho nhỏ khu vực bản thân liền không thấy thiên nhật, điện lực cung ứng càng là thường xuyên không đủ, lê thốc cảm thấy chính mình như là một con không cẩn thận đem động đánh tới tầng nham thạch khe hở trung không thể động đậy chuột chũi, thậm chí có loại mặc cho số phận an nhàn.

Mà mặt đất bất đồng, ánh mặt trời cũng không giống uông người nhà miêu tả như vậy kim hoàng cùng ấm áp, chói mắt màu trắng bao trùm mãn nhãn, trận gió quát lên tuyết vụ đủ để ở nháy mắt đem không có làm tốt phòng hộ nhân loại đông lạnh thành khắc băng. Lê thốc tưởng, so với hắc ám, có lẽ ta càng chán ghét cái này.

“Phòng hộ phục nhất định phải mặc tốt, căn cứ quần áo sử dụng số lần quá nhiều, lần sau ra tới thời điểm muốn trước kiểm tra.” Từ lê thốc cứu thiếu chút nữa bị súng xạ tuyến oanh cái đối xuyên uông tiểu viện, nàng lại đột nhiên chú ý khởi cái này không tính dòng chính người trẻ tuổi. Mà lê thốc nhìn uông người nhà từ chết liên hợp quân trên người bái hạ quần áo cùng vật tư, chỉ cảm thấy từng đợt buồn nôn, đông lại huyết khối rơi trên mặt đất, giống như nào đó quỷ dị nghi thức.

Uông gia hành động tiểu tổ nhân lực cũng không giàu có, ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ có mặt khác căn cứ người tới tới lui lui. Chưa thành niên lê thốc không cần tốn nhiều sức nhặt về một chiếc hoàn chỉnh quan trắc xe, còn muốn cảm tạ làm hắn nhờ xe đi ra ngoài Ngô gia người.

Những cái đó tự xưng “Băng phu tử” người ở phản quân trung cũng là cực kỳ có địa vị một đám, có lẽ là bởi vì có thể dựa vào độc đáo kỹ xảo liên tục đạt được vật tư, Ngô tà đoàn người trên người mang theo một loại cùng uông gia hoàn toàn bất đồng thản nhiên cùng thong dong, Ngô tà thậm chí nói giỡn mà mời chào nổi lên lê thốc, rốt cuộc hắn giác quan thứ sáu quả thực là vì “Xuống đất” mà sinh.

Ngồi Ngô tà xe, trong tay nhéo Ngô tà cấp Hàng Châu căn cứ phân biệt tạp, lê thốc cũng không biết hắn tính toán chuộc thân lợi thế đã gần trong gang tấc.

“Tiểu bằng hữu, này phụ cận có chiếc liên hợp quân xe thả neo.” Ngô tà đột nhiên chụp hạ lê thốc bả vai, đại khái là trên tay hắn có liên hợp quân tra xét thiết bị đi, “Nếu ngươi tưởng chứng minh chính mình, đại nhưng thử thời vận.”

Phản quân tổ chức không tính nghiêm mật, nhưng muốn thoát ly nào đó căn cứ đi ra ngoài lang bạt, cần thiết trả lại chính mình chiếm dụng tài nguyên. Ngô tà có tâm nhắc nhở, đồng thời cũng là một loại thí luyện.

Mở ra liên hợp quân xe khóa cũng không có trong tưởng tượng khó khăn, có lẽ này đến ích với lê thốc ở hắn lão ba sống mơ mơ màng màng một đám ban đêm chán đến chết lăn qua lộn lại nghiên cứu những cái đó cũ xưa bốc xếp và vận chuyển xe. Nhân loại thông minh tài trí quá độ tập trung đến nào đó khoa học kỹ thuật, còn lại lĩnh vực khó tránh khỏi trì trệ không tiến.

Trong xe có người, ân, hình không thành trí mạng uy hiếp —— lê thốc giác quan thứ sáu lười biếng mà nhắc nhở nói.

Vậy bỏ mặc đi, chỉ cần cái kia chính phủ liên hiệp người không não tàn đến xông thẳng hắn bên tai giáo huấn “Tân thuyết địa tâm”. Này đó lý luận uông tiểu viện khịt mũi coi thường, không nghĩ tới lê thốc trong lén lút phun tào đại đa số uông người nhà dùng từ cũng là “Bệnh tâm thần a”.

Chiếc xe cơ bản hoàn hảo, mang thêm một ít đồ ăn tiếp viện cùng quan trắc khí giới —— hình người rác rưởi ngoại trừ, hy vọng hắn đến lúc đó có thể thức thời điểm chính mình rời khỏi —— nộp lên về sau nói không chừng còn có thể thêm vào đổi một trương đến Ngô tà căn cứ vé xe, lê thốc thập phần vừa lòng.

Có thể quyết định chính mình hướng đi, cũng coi như là một loại tiến bộ, hắn tự giễu mà cười cười, phát động bốc xếp và vận chuyển xe.

Chó Shiba thanh niên lộ răng nanh hướng lê thốc chào hỏi khi, hắn một câu “Ngươi có bệnh đi” thiếu chút nữa thốt ra mà ra, nhưng đối loại này tựa hồ cũng không tái kiến khả năng nhân loại cũng thật sự không có gì khẩu ra ác ngôn tất yếu, rốt cuộc ở thời đại này, nhân loại bản thân chính là cái ăn bữa hôm lo bữa mai tộc đàn.

Nhanh lên đi thôi, có thể sống bao lâu liền xem chính mình bản lĩnh. Bị đá xuống xe sau, cái kia thân ảnh ngốc lăng vài giây, chậm rãi bò dậy, lắc lư đi xa.

Ngô tà Hàng Châu căn cứ ly 400 năm trước bị dung nham bao phủ Hàng Châu 2 hào thành phố ngầm không xa. Sao Mộc nguy cơ qua đi, chính phủ liên hiệp hoa đại lực khí tu sửa còn chưa hoàn toàn hư hao hành tinh động cơ, Hàng Châu 2 hào liền ở trong đó, nhưng bởi vì hoàn cảnh biến hóa, không hề thích hợp xây dựng thành phố ngầm, chỉ có bộ phận tất yếu tiếp viện kiến trúc giữ lại. Từ khi đó khởi, phụ cận lưu dân liền bắt đầu chậm rãi hướng bức xạ nhiệt mang tụ lại, dần dần hình thành phản quân tụ tập khu.

Lê thốc tiến Ngô tà phòng thời điểm đối phương đang ở tạc không biết từ cái nào động băng lung đào ra chân không ủ lâu năm đậu hủ thúi, suy nghĩ một chút này đó ngoạn ý khả năng sinh sản thời gian, hắn liền một trận ác hàn.

“Ly lúc trước tiên đoán Helium lóe thời gian còn thừa 2 năm, uông gia khuếch trương ý đồ biểu hiện thật sự rõ ràng.” Ngô tà đưa cho hắn một phần tạc tốt màu đen không rõ vật thể, lại đem mặt khác mấy khối kẹp tiến bên người trầm tĩnh thanh niên trong chén.

“Nói như vậy dư luận chiến đánh thật sự kịch liệt?” Lê thốc giơ mâm tiến thoái lưỡng nan, chỉ có thể nói sang chuyện khác.

Ngô tà cười nhạo: “Số liệu vẫn là lão tam dạng, dù sao người chỉ tin tưởng chính mình tưởng tin. Ai, này thứ tốt ngươi không ăn để lại cho mập mạp đi, tiểu ca đều hưởng qua, không hư, mùi vị chính đâu.”

Làm 300 năm trước đồ cổ giám định càng lão đồ cổ, Ngô lão bản ngưu bức —— lê thốc vỗ sau cổ hướng bên ngoài cọ, liền nghe Ngô tà lại nói: “Biết ngươi ở trốn cái gì, dọn dẹp một chút lập tức mang đội đi Thượng Hải băng thành.”

3

Đêm đường đi nhiều quả nhiên gặp gỡ quỷ, Tần phong bị người dùng thương chống đầu khấu ở ly Thượng Hải 1 hào thành phố ngầm không xa tiếp viện trạm khi, không khỏi như vậy nghĩ.

Kỳ thật ấn phản quân cùng chính phủ liên hiệp cọ xát kịch liệt trình độ, mấy năm mới lại một lần tao tập đã là vạn trung vô nhất may mắn, chỉ là tấn chức sau phái cho hắn cái kia tiểu trợ thủ thoạt nhìn rất sợ hãi.

Lập tức hai phương đối thực nghiệm số liệu tranh đoạt từng bước tiến vào gay cấn, chính phủ liên hiệp không thể không mỗi cách một đoạn thời gian liền đổi mới mã hóa số hiệu, đồng thời này cũng ở trình độ nhất định thượng bảo đảm nhân viên nghiên cứu nhân thân an toàn —— chỉ cần bọn họ cũng đủ thức thời.

Quả nhiên, tiểu trợ thủ dẫn đầu hỏng mất mà hô lên: “Ta biết như thế nào phá dịch! Ta nguyện ý cùng các ngươi hợp tác!” Ngay sau đó có người tiến lên cho hắn mở trói, mấy khẩu súng khẩu liền đều nhắm ngay Tần phong.

“Khẩn cấp kỹ thuật quan sát viên, Tần phong, đáng tiếc.” Cầm đầu tóc ngắn nữ nhân lắc lắc đầu, trên tay so với một cái cắt ngang tư thế, chỉ cần như vậy một hoa……

“Các ngươi uông người nhà cẩu sao, như thế nào tùy tùy tiện tiện đều có thể tóm được con thỏ?” Một cái hơi mang giọng mũi thanh âm cắm vào tiến vào, Tần phong nhìn đến nữ nhân mắt sáng rực lên.

“Này không phải ở căn cứ không gặp ngươi, tổng không thể một chuyến tay không đi.” Uông tiểu viện trêu chọc một câu, lại hỏi, “Ngươi hai mươi tuổi chỉnh sinh nhật đều bất quá, phi chạy tới Thượng Hải băng thành, như thế nào này liền triệt?”

Lê thốc quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua còn quỳ Tần phong, nếu không phải xa xa nghe được một lỗ tai tên, hắn ước gì lập tức quay đầu chạy đi, chính là trên mặt đất xui xẻo trứng lúc này đảo ngượng ngùng lên, cúi đầu trang nổi lên nấm.

Hắn hừ lạnh một tiếng: “Ngô tà lão hồ đồ, cấp số liệu lệch lạc quá lớn, ta nhưng không muốn chết đến không minh bạch, đến trở về điều chuyên · nghiệp · người · viên.”

Nghe được “Chuyên nghiệp nhân viên” bốn chữ, Tần phong đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, thật cẩn thận xả lên khóe miệng lộ ra răng nanh, đầy mặt viết “Xem ta xem ta” khát cầu.

Tiêu chí vật xác nhận, vẫn là giống nhau xuẩn —— lê thốc nghĩ thầm, vẫn cứ xụ mặt cò kè mặc cả: “Nếu người này ngươi vô dụng, liền bán ta một cái nhân tình, tính cả thiết bị cùng nhau cho ta. Tỉnh ra thời gian, nhiều đào hóa hảo thương lượng.”

Uông tiểu viện cười cười: “Ngươi liền biết hắn có thể hành? Cũng thế, ta lại cho ngươi nhiều hơn một thứ, đến lúc đó chờ ngươi đáp lễ.”

Lê thốc không cần tưởng cũng biết —— uông tiểu viện muốn đưa ra đồ vật cũng không thất thủ, chính là không rõ ràng lắm kia ngoạn ý rốt cuộc quá kích tới trình độ nào —— tổng sẽ không so dính khi dễ quá người của hắn huyết thân phận phân biệt bài càng quá phận đi?

Thẳng đến ngồi xe rời đi đám kia thời khắc đoan thương cảnh giới uông người nhà, Tần phong mới có nhàn tâm đoan trang khởi chính mình ân nhân cứu mạng, không thành tưởng vừa nhấc đầu liền đâm vào một đôi giống như đã từng quen biết đôi mắt, chẳng qua đối phương hiện tại trên mặt tựa hồ mang theo một tia ghét bỏ.

“…… Cứu, cứu liên hợp quân người, không, không, không quan hệ sao?” Hắn mới hỏi xuất khẩu, mãn thùng xe người đồng loạt cười vang lên.

“Đi đi đi, kiểm tra trang bị đi,” lê thốc oanh ruồi bọ giống nhau phất phất tay, mới quay đầu tới đối Tần phong nói, “Không cười nhạo ngươi, nghe qua Ngô gia tiểu Phật gia danh hào, đều biết nhân gia có thu thập chính phủ liên hiệp tương quan nhân viên đặc thù đam mê, tích cóp nhiều liền không hiếm lạ.”

—— ai kêu nhân gia nam nhân là sinh mệnh lực ngoan cường một giấc ngủ đến 300 năm sau trước liên hợp quân du hành vũ trụ viên đâu, yêu ai yêu cả đường đi bái.

“Nga,” Tần phong không nhịn xuống vẫn là hỏi ra khẩu, “Ta…… Chúng ta có phải hay không, ở đâu thấy, gặp qua?”

Không đợi lê thốc trả lời, áo cộc tay một cái thô tráng cánh tay liền đường ngang tới ở Tần phong phía sau lưng thượng hung hăng vỗ vỗ: “Qua a huynh đệ, loại này cũ kỹ đến gần đã không dùng được, nên ngươi ra ngựa thời điểm nếu là dám rút lui có trật tự, liền chết lạp chết lạp tích.”

Ngắm mắt lê thốc hơi túng lướt qua thỏ nha, Tần phong vuốt cái mũi hỏi: “Ngươi…… Các ngươi yêu cầu nào, phương diện kia đo lường tính toán a? Đại địa đo lường, thuỷ văn đo lường, lớp băng đo lường, nguồn năng lượng đo lường, địa chất tai hoạ đo lường, địa cầu động lực đo lường, không gian dao cảm đo lường cùng thái dương quan trắc ta đều sẽ một chút, có khả năng không quá tinh.”

“Nói ngươi béo còn suyễn thượng, không cần phải như vậy chuyên nghiệp, tới rồi địa phương nói cho chúng ta biết như thế nào đào thành động thích hợp là được.” Lê thốc đem uông tiểu viện cho hắn hộp niết ở trên tay lăn qua lộn lại mà xem, chính là không mở ra, “Ta mới phát hiện ngươi nói lên những cái đó danh từ một bộ một bộ, còn không nói lắp.”

Tần phong cười cười: “Ta…… Ta nói chuyên nghiệp thượng đồ vật, không, không nói lắp. Ngươi làm gì, không mở ra xem, nhìn xem?”

“Bởi vì ta sợ nơi này biên a, có so một bên tình nguyện làm ngươi thiếu điều mạng người, càng khó lấy gánh nặng đồ vật.” Tần phong cảm thấy trước mặt thanh niên này cố ý trang lõi đời thâm trầm bộ dáng làm hắn có chút buồn cười, lại đột nhiên ý thức được có lẽ hắn sở gặp phải tình cảnh kỳ thật tương đi không xa.

“Ta lão bản thích đem một câu treo ở bên miệng, nghe nhiều ta đều mau bị tẩy não, hắn nói —— trên đời này so quỷ thần càng đáng sợ, là nhân tâm.”

Dừng một chút, lê thốc lại nói: “Các ngươi loại này ở nhân loại đoàn kết một lòng đại gia đình trưởng thành cần lao tiểu ong mật, phỏng chừng là sẽ không hiểu đi.”

4

Thượng Hải băng thành ly Thượng Hải nhất hào động cơ cũng không xa, tương truyền thành phố ngầm kiến thành là lúc, còn có rất nhiều không có trừu đến tư cách người tụ cư tại đây, Thượng Hải toà thị chính không thể không dưới mặt đất thành phòng sóng đê ở ngoài thêm vào kiến một tầng phòng hộ tường, cũng trữ hàng tương đương số lượng dự trữ vật tư. Nhưng phanh lại thời đại mang đến ngập trời sóng thần phá tan cái chắn, khiến cho mấy vạn lưu dân bị đông lạnh nhập lớp băng bên trong, bên ngoài thành thị cũng toàn bộ vứt đi. Thẳng đến 400 năm trước sao Mộc nguy cơ khi vỏ quả đất vận động, mới khiến cho một bộ phận băng thành tái hiện nhân gian.

Lúc đó chính phủ liên hiệp đã có thể mượn dùng động cơ duy trì tương đối hoàn chỉnh sinh thái hệ thống tự cấp tự túc, không cần thiết lại đi khai quật mấy trăm năm trước dự trữ, trừ bỏ nào đó ỷ lại với trao đổi “Thời đại hoàng kim di vật” mà sống bỏ mạng đồ đệ, rất ít có người chân chính kinh động này tòa tử vong chi thành.

Nhưng phản quân bất đồng, thượng có thể lợi dụng đồ ăn, dược phẩm, thậm chí vũ khí đều là bọn họ sưu tầm mục tiêu, còn có thể phân biệt văn hóa sản phẩm cũng tương đương chịu “Cao tầng nhân sĩ” ưu ái.

Ngô tà liền từng cắm tai nghe nghe xong cả đêm cái gọi là “Thổ vị lời âu yếm”, ngày hôm sau đem hắn lão Trương đầu quấy rầy đến đầy đầu dấu chấm hỏi. Ở chính phủ liên hiệp hiệu quả và lợi ích giáo dục hạ nhàm chán trưởng thành, chỉ tiếp thu quá ngũ ngôn tuyệt cú văn học giáo dục hàng thiên anh hùng chỉ có thể yên lặng đánh giá một câu “Rất có văn thải”, mới chung kết này đoạn cùng cực nhàm chán khác loại “Khoe giàu”.

Ngô tà cấp lê thốc ghi rõ kiến trúc ở băng thành nứt cốc chỗ sâu trong, nghe nói thông đạo tương đối hoàn hảo, đả thông liền có thể thẳng tới nhà kho ngầm.

Lê thốc nhảy xuống xe, chỉ vào băng trên vách nào đó bọn họ lần trước tới lưu lại dấu vết nói: “Phụ cận lớp băng kết cấu phi thường không ổn định, vị này chuyên gia, bày ra ngươi chuyên nghiệp tố chất thời điểm tới rồi.”

Tần phong ban đầu mang theo dụng cụ cũng không hoàn toàn áp dụng, đành phải căn cứ nhu cầu hiện sửa, hữu kinh vô hiểm mà đả thông nhập khẩu.

Bọn tiểu nhị bận rộn đứng lên cái giá cùng ròng rọc, Tần phong chân sau quỳ vươn đầu đi xem đen sì đường tắt.

Lê thốc ngồi vào hắn bên cạnh, một bên phô khai bản đồ một bên gõ hắn chân: “Như vậy ngồi xổm ngươi chân không ma sao? Đợi lát nữa đi xuống cũng không biết muốn bao lâu, càng miễn bàn tìm lộ cùng bò lên tới, khuyên ngươi không cần làm loại này sức tưởng tượng lại cố sức động tác.”

“Nga,” Tần phong ngồi trở lại tới hỏi, “Kho hàng xác định còn, còn ở tại chỗ? Còn có thể tiến người?”

“Không xác định, nhưng là không có hư dự cảm.”

“Dự…… Cảm?” Tần phong cảm thấy hắn hiện tại biểu tình nhất định thực ngu đần, bởi vì lê thốc phiết miệng cười một chút, làm hắn hoài nghi chính mình có phải hay không lại bị lừa.

“Dự cảm, linh cảm, giác quan thứ sáu. Tùy tiện nói như thế nào, trở thành mê tín cũng đúng. Bất quá trước kia uông gia lão nhân cảm thấy nhân loại sớm hay muộn muốn tiến hóa đến này một bước, ta đâu, xem như thượng đế linh quang chợt lóe đi.” Lê thốc làm cái “Siêu hung” biểu tình, “Quản hắn thiệt hay giả, tốt xấu đã cứu ta vài lần mệnh đi.”

“Ân…… Lý luận đi lên nói, đương nhiên là có khả năng tiến hóa. Số liệu biểu hiện, mấy trăm năm qua thành phố ngầm nhân loại thân thể tố chất cùng đại não tình cảm khu vực thoái hoá nhanh chóng, logic giải toán chờ công năng tính khu vực lợi dụng suất lộ rõ đề cao, nhưng trước mắt còn không có cùng loại ngươi loại này siêu năng lực trường hợp báo cáo.” Tần phong lập tức bốc cháy lên thân là nghiên cứu khoa học công tác giả lòng hiếu kỳ, mãn nhãn lòng hiếu học mà nhìn chằm chằm lê thốc.

“Nếu các ngươi giám sát thành phố ngầm ngoại lưu dân, được đến số liệu đại khái sẽ là toàn diện thoái hóa.” Lê thốc nhún vai, “Thuận tiện nhắc tới, bốn năm trước nếu không có giác quan thứ sáu nhắc nhở ngươi là cái nhược kê, đổi cá nhân hẳn là sẽ bị ta trước tay xử lý.”

“Quả, quả nhiên là ngươi! Ngươi là nghe thấy tên của ta mới cứu ta sao?”

“…… Chẳng lẽ ngươi còn đối khác phản quân tự báo quá gia môn? Ta bắt đầu hoài nghi ngươi chỉ số thông minh.” Lê thốc lộ ra khinh bỉ xin.

“Mới, mới không có! Ta liền…… Cũng chỉ bị bắt lấy quá này hai lần hảo sao!”

“Nga, vậy ngươi rất tuyệt nga. Thật là phúc lớn mạng lớn, người bình thường một lần liền mất mạng.”

“Cho nên……”

“Ân?”

“Cảm…… cảm ơn ngươi, hai lần đều giúp ta.”

“…… Tự mình đa tình.” Dừng một chút, lê thốc thu hồi bản đồ, chạy đi rồi.

Tần phong ánh mắt đi theo hắn chỉ huy tiểu nhị điều chỉnh thử hoạt tác thân ảnh, thở phào một hơi.

Thăm đế lúc sau bọn họ hành động bắt đầu hướng chơi parkour trò chơi dựa sát, lê thốc lấy nhạy bén cảm giác dẫn bọn hắn tránh đi đã đông lạnh đến không thể thừa trọng mặt đất, bị vỏ quả đất biến hóa đè ép đến không nói đạo lý tùy tiện cái gì, Tần phong cõng dụng cụ theo chân bọn họ cùng nhau khi thì phiên sơn khi thì chạy như điên, cảm giác chính mình suyễn đến giống bão cuồng phong phiến siêu tốc xoay tròn quá nhiệt trưởng máy.

Bọn họ muốn tìm môn cuối cùng lấy nửa chôn phương thức xuất hiện ở trước mắt thời điểm, Tần phong thiếu chút nữa bởi vì quán tính biểu diễn một cái hiện trường hoạt quỳ, bị xoay người lê thốc một phen nhéo.

“Nhà khoa học, thể lực còn hành a.” Lê thốc thở hổn hển hai khẩu khí đứng yên, nhìn Tần phong dạng cơ hồ muốn cười ra tiếng tới.

Tần phong lời nói đều nói không viên, đành phải liên tục xua tay.

Lê thốc vỗ vỗ tay, đối mặt khác tiểu nhị nói: “Đi thôi, chú ý bên trong tình huống, bảo đảm an toàn dưới tình huống phân hảo loại ấn trình tự vận.” Đám người bộc phát ra một trận hoan hô, con kiến dọn sơn giống nhau kéo ra kho hàng đóng băng nhiều năm đại môn.

Lê thốc chờ đến Tần phong suyễn đều, đưa cho hắn một cái đèn pin cường quang: “Ngươi cũng có thể đi vào chọn đồ vật, hồi thành phố ngầm thời điểm mang đi.”

“Ta… Ta đối thời đại hoàng kim kỳ thật không thế nào hiểu biết, ngươi có thể cho ta một, một chút kiến nghị sao?”

“Đến từ lịch sử cùng văn học chương trình học đều rất ít chính phủ liên hiệp nhà khoa học Tần phong tiên sinh, xin hỏi ngài không biết, tìm cố vấn là không tiện nghi.”

“…… Phân, tiền trả phân kỳ.”

5

“Cho nên ngươi cuối cùng chỉ lấy này ngoạn ý?” Lê thốc ngồi ở hồi trình trên xe, chỉ vào Tần phong trong tay xúc xắc hộp, bên trong là bốn tiểu hộp bất đồng tài chất xúc xắc, chơi mạt chược dùng cái loại này.

“Đúng vậy,” Tần phong gật đầu, “Ta biểu, biểu, biểu cữu đường nhân thích đánh bài, thành phố ngầm chỉ có công, công cộng cờ bài thất mới có thể đánh, nhiều, nhiều cho hắn mấy phó xúc xắc làm hắn lấy, lấy đi ra ngoài khoe ra.”

“…… Vậy ngươi hẳn là lại đưa hắn một bộ mạt chược.”

“Sẽ… Sẽ bị tịch thu, cư, cư dân khu cấm đánh cuộc.”

“Hảo đi, xem ra thành phố ngầm cũng không có tưởng tượng đến như vậy thoải mái sao, ít nhất chúng ta căn cứ tự do nhiều.” Áo cộc tay mở ra một túi chân không đậu tằm một ngụm ba cái mà đại nhai lên, ở mọi người tràn ngập “Ngươi cái này phá sản ngoạn ý” trong ánh mắt, không tình nguyện mà từng cái bắt một tiểu đem đưa lại đây.

“Các, các có các hảo, ta xem các ngươi cũng rất… Khá khoái hoạt.”

“Đó là bởi vì chúng ta lão đại lợi hại, uông gia bên kia liền thảm lạc, sẽ bị bắt lại tẩy não, không tin ngươi hỏi chúng ta tiểu lê gia.”

Lê thốc có điểm mơ màng sắp ngủ, dựa vào xe trên vách gật đầu, không chút để ý mà đáp: “Bọn họ chính phủ liên hiệp không phải cũng thích nói cái gì ‘ tân thuyết địa tâm ’ sao, có thể có bao nhiêu đại khác nhau.”

“…… Cũng không phải cưỡng bách…… Mọi người đều tin.” Tần phong nhớ tới hắn biểu cữu thứ tốt muốn cẩn thận phẩm vị lý luận, một viên hàm muốn chết đậu tằm nhai mãn hai mươi thứ, mới khó khăn lắm nuốt xuống đi.

“Quản nó tin cái gì, người chung quy chỉ có thể không ngừng về phía trước đi, mới biết được kết cục là cái dạng gì.”

Lê thốc nói xong, đem chính mình đậu tằm đảo tiến Tần phong mở ra trong tay, tìm nước uống đi.

Đậu tằm thật sự hầu người, Tần phong một tay ở phòng hộ phục sờ soạng nửa ngày, phát hiện nội sườn trong túi thống nhất xứng phát chocolate bổng cùng nho khô thế nhưng không bị lục soát đi, vì thế gian nan mà đem đậu tằm cùng nho khô thực thi trao đổi, vừa lúc đuổi kịp lê thốc xách theo mấy bao dinh dưỡng tề cùng đồ uống trở về, thuận miệng hỏi câu: “Nho khô, ăn sao?”

Lê thốc nghiêng đầu nhìn một chút, duỗi đầu liếm đi nho khô, lại liền mạch lưu loát mà ngồi xuống, tự nhiên đến làm Tần phong cho rằng lòng bàn tay hơi lạnh xúc cảm là ảo giác.

“Xem ta làm gì? Ăn cái nào khẩu vị dinh dưỡng tề chính mình tuyển nha.” Lê thốc còn không để bụng, phồng lên miệng trừng mắt hắn.

A, quả nhiên vẫn là…… Rất giống nai con. Tần phong nhéo nhéo lòng bàn tay.

“Hồi căn cứ nghỉ ngơi chỉnh đốn một hồi ngươi liền có thể đi rồi, có người đưa ngươi.”

“Ngươi, ngươi không tiễn a?”

“Thứ ta nói thẳng, Tần phong tiên sinh ngươi giống như còn thiếu ta cố vấn phí ——”

“Về đến nhà lạp lê tiểu gia! Phật gia giống như ở bên ngoài chờ ngươi đâu.” Tài xế từ trên chỗ ngồi đứng lên, quay đầu lại hướng lê thốc hô.

“OKOK, quay đầu lại lại tính,” lê thốc trước một bước đứng lên, vỗ vỗ Tần phong đầu, “Đem chúng ta nhà khoa học an trí hảo a.”

Lê thốc đem uông tiểu viện cho hắn hộp hướng Ngô tà trước mặt một đệ: “Ta hoài nghi bên trong phóng chính là uông gia bên trong tư liệu, muốn mở ra sao?”

“Nguyên lai nàng nói đơn tính còn có ý tứ này? Có lẽ là cố bố mê trận, uông gia nhưng không ngại làm này thế đạo càng loạn một chút.” Ngô tà cùng trương khởi linh liếc nhau, đối phương lắc lắc đầu, đem hộp đẩy trở về.

“Kỳ thật quan trọng không phải bên trong có cái gì, mà là nhân tâm hướng đi. Chẳng lẽ tất cả mọi người không biết uông gia ở tạo giả? Phản quân lại không phải bền chắc như thép, nhưng quá nhiều người yêu cầu một cái niệm tưởng. Uông tiểu viện có thể bởi vì nhất thời xúc động cho ngươi mấy thứ này, lại không thể khống chế sự tình phát triển.”

“Pandora hộp……”

“Lê thốc, thu hảo nó, hiện tại còn không phải thời điểm. Còn có,” Ngô tà ném cho lê thốc một trương danh sách, “Hỏi một chút mặt trên đồ vật thành phố ngầm có thể hay không lượng sản, nếu có thể, bất kể đại giới cũng muốn làm tới. Dự báo nói ban đêm sẽ khởi tuyết vụ, cái kia tiểu nói lắp đến nhiều ngốc cả đêm, cùng ngươi cùng nhau trụ.”

Lê thốc ôm chăn vào cửa thời điểm Tần phong đang ở hắn tiểu đến khó khăn lắm chỉ đủ ba người xoay người trong phòng nghiên cứu đua tốt nhạc cao tinh hạm —— tự chảy lãng địa cầu kế hoạch bắt đầu, loại này còn sót lại không tưởng ý nghĩa thả chỉ làm giải trí món đồ chơi liền rời khỏi lịch sử sân khấu.

Tần phong thấy lê thốc, tự giác tiếp nhận chăn bông —— mấy trăm năm trước dự trữ vật tư, giữ ấm hiệu quả không được, cũng may vào tay mềm mại kiên định.

“Đột, đột nhiên cảm giác chính mình rớt vào hoàng, thời đại hoàng kim thể nghiệm quán, có… Có điểm xa xỉ.”

“Không có lựa chọn nào khác, nói gì xa xỉ.” Lê thốc trừng hắn một cái, “Ta đảo muốn các ngươi cái loại này hơi mỏng giữ ấm thảm. Liền căn cứ này cung nhiệt hiệu suất, nửa đêm ngươi nhưng đừng cùng ta đoạt chăn, tiểu tâm ta đá ngươi xuống giường a.”

Lê thốc đem Ngô tà danh sách trực tiếp đưa đến Tần phong trước mắt: “Thành phố ngầm nếu có thừa lực, chúng ta căn cứ muốn đổi.”

“Ân…… Ta nhìn xem…… Này danh sách tuyệt đại bộ phận đều là thực vật lấy ra vật, không có khả năng làm cho ra tới. Thành phố ngầm chính mình sinh thái vòng cũng thực yếu ớt, có thực vật thậm chí chỉ đủ duy trì chủng quần tồn tục, đã đình chỉ lấy ra. Các ngươi là muốn chế dược?”

Thấy lê thốc gật đầu, Tần phong mới tiếp tục nói: “Tỷ như loại này, là ‘ hoa tiêu giả hào ’ du hành vũ trụ viên duy sinh thuốc chích chủ yếu tài liệu, dùng cho ở nhiệt độ thấp điều kiện hạ tận khả năng đề cao nhân loại sinh tồn thời gian, nếu có duy sinh khoang phụ trợ, nghe nói có lý tưởng điều kiện hạ có thể cho người ngủ say mấy trăm năm bất tử, là bảo tồn nhân loại cuối cùng ‘ mồi lửa ’ mấu chốt. Nhưng là từ lớn nhất gieo trồng căn cứ phát sinh dung nham sự cố, loại này dược đã bởi vì nguyên vật liệu không đủ đình sản mười mấy năm, trước mắt sở hữu đã chế thành thuốc chích đều chứa đựng ở trạm không gian.”

“Minh bạch.” Lê thốc gật gật đầu, hắn tin tưởng Ngô tà vốn dĩ cũng không báo cái gì hy vọng, “Có thể hỏi một chút, ngươi vì cái gì như vậy hiểu biết…… Loại này thuốc chích sao?”

Rốt cuộc thuốc chích tự nghiên cứu phát minh sau ở phía chính phủ số liệu trung chưa bao giờ được đến thực tế nghiệm chứng, thuộc về tuy rằng chuẩn bị nhưng tồn tại cảm rất thấp kia một loại —— nếu không phải gặp được bởi vì xử trí tiểu hành tinh nguy cơ ngoài ý muốn đóng băng, không người thu về trương khởi linh, Ngô tà cũng sẽ không đặc biệt lưu ý nó tư liệu.

“Bởi vì ta cha mẹ, trước kia liền ở cái kia gieo trồng căn cứ công tác, Bắc Kinh 3 hào thành phố ngầm.” Tần phong lắc lắc đầu, “Chúng ta này đó hài tử bị trước tiên sơ tán, nhưng đại bộ phận nhân viên công tác không có thể chạy ra tới, ta liền về biểu cữu dưỡng.”

“Khả, khả năng là đã chịu kích thích đi, từ đó về sau, ta nói chuyện liền không như vậy lưu loát. Bất quá, nói lắp cũng không chậm trễ đi học cùng công tác, chính phủ liên hiệp cũng…… Cũng liền không cưỡng chế sửa đúng.”

“…… Ta thật đáng tiếc.” Lê thốc vỗ vỗ Tần phong vai, lại cảm thấy loại này không đau không ngứa an ủi so đối diện không nói gì càng thêm xấu hổ, hắn đột nhiên hoài niệm khởi đương chỉ giấu ở trong đất chuột chũi cảm giác.

“Đều, đều đi qua, ta hiện tại cũng khá tốt. Cho nên, so với ngươi nói loại này vật tư trao đổi,” Tần phong đem đề tài lại quải hồi chính sự, “Nào đó rau dưa cùng quả mọng, khả năng càng dễ dàng bắt được.”

“Rau dưa ta lý giải, nhưng quả mọng……?”

“Đã quên nho khô? Nếu ngươi tín dụng điểm đủ nhiều, gì, thậm chí có thể đổi đến rượu nho cùng tân, mới mẻ quả nho!”

Tần phong đột nhiên có điểm tiểu đắc ý: “Ta, ta từ ngươi trên tay trốn trở về lần đó, thành phố ngầm vì bồi thường ta, nhiều đã phát thật nhiều tín dụng điểm, ta lấy chúng nó thay đổi hai, hai viên tiên quả nho!”

Lê thốc không cấm nuốt một chút nước miếng, truy vấn nói: “Ngọt sao?”

Ngốc chó Shiba mặt đột nhiên nhăn thành một đoàn: “Nhưng…… Nhưng ta không ăn a! Ta nhớ tới trước kia ở thư thượng xem một cái thực nghiệm, liền đem chúng nó phóng lò vi ba đun nóng…… Sau đó…… Sau đó liền tạc lạp! Còn, còn hại ta lúc sau nửa tháng đều chỉ có thể ăn lạnh dinh dưỡng tề.”

“Ngốc đi ngươi……” Lê thốc cười đến ngửa tới ngửa lui, “Tuy rằng ta không biết nguyên lý, nhưng giống như rất lợi hại bộ dáng ha ha ha ha!”

6

Dưới mặt đất thành khi, Tần phong một lần cảm thấy, cùng số liệu giao tiếp xa so cùng người nhẹ nhàng, ít nhất số liệu sẽ không rối rắm “Có phải hay không hẳn là làm bộ bảo trì lâu dài thân thiện” loại này nhàm chán vấn đề. Mà cùng lê thốc ở chung tắc càng xấp xỉ bản năng, tuy rằng thanh niên ngẫu nhiên sẽ đem thiếu nợ chữ treo ở bên miệng đương tấm mộc, nhưng Tần phong trực giác nói cho hắn, đối phương kỳ thật cũng không nghĩ tới lần này lúc sau bọn họ còn sẽ gặp lại.

Giống như hai viên ngắn ngủi tương phùng bông tuyết, cũng không biết ngay sau đó cuồng phong sẽ đem chúng nó cuốn hướng nơi nào. Có lẽ lê thốc đã quá thói quen không hẹn ngày gặp lại phân biệt, ở chung mỗi một khắc đều giống như mang ra cáo biệt ý vị.

“Nếu sẽ không còn được gặp lại ngươi, chúc ngươi chào buổi sáng, ngọ an, ngủ ngon.” * thế sự như vậy, không cần cưỡng cầu.

Nhưng thành phố ngầm giáo dục nói cho Tần phong, đây là không đúng. Nếu mặc cho số phận, liền không có “Lưu lạc địa cầu”, cũng không có giờ phút này tương ngộ Tần phong cùng lê thốc. Ngày xưa nghe tới dốc lòng đến dối trá “Tân thuyết địa tâm” đột nhiên lại trở nên có chút đạo lý ——

“Đệ tam điều: Đào vong không phải chúng ta, không phải địa cầu. Chúng ta chỉ là làm vũ trụ nhanh hơn chuyển động, làm tân thái dương di động đến ly chúng ta thích hợp vị trí. Mỗi người vô tư phụng hiến, đều là vì làm cái này vũ trụ tiếp tục quay chung quanh nhân loại đại gia đình chuyển động.” *

Mỗi viên lưu lạc hành tinh sở dĩ còn tại phiêu bạc, chỉ là bởi vì không có tìm được kia viên thích hợp chính mình ngừng hằng tinh. Cho nên nếu không từ bỏ mà tiếp tục tìm kiếm, chẳng sợ ở bỏ neo trước kia phải trải qua dài lâu mà cô hàn lữ trình, từ tương phùng kia một khắc khởi, cũng sẽ trở nên không đáng giá nhắc tới.

“Lê, lê thốc, ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới, tới rồi tân tinh hệ, địa cầu sẽ biến thành cái dạng gì?” Qua cố định tắt đèn thời gian, căn cứ liền liền tối tăm ánh đèn cũng không cung ứng, Tần phong cùng lê thốc song song tễ ở một trương tiểu trên giường, đều có chút co quắp.

“Tưởng nó làm gì? Dù sao ta cũng sống không đến lúc ấy.”

“Ngươi có thể tưởng, tưởng tượng một chút a, vạn vật sống lại gì đó, đại gia lại có thể trở lại trên mặt đất sinh hoạt……”

“Đại khí đều đông lạnh thành băng, sống lại cũng muốn thật lâu đi…… Ai, ngủ ngủ, trong mộng cái gì đều có.”

“Đừng nha…… Nếu là hoàn cảnh thích hợp, sinh thái vòng so người tưởng tượng đến, kiên cường, nhiều, nói ngươi biết trên thế giới sinh mệnh lực mạnh nhất thực vật, là cái gì sao?”

“…… Cái gì?”

“Là rêu phong. Vũ trụ cái kia ‘ hoa tiêu viên trạm không gian ’ AI, mạc…MOSS, cũng có rêu phong ý tứ, nói là… Hy vọng nhân loại giống rêu phong giống nhau ngoan cường. Các ngươi căn cứ hoàn cảnh, theo ta quan sát cũng thực thích hợp rêu phong sinh tồn, ngươi thấy, gặp qua sao?”

“Thấy là gặp qua, triều sinh mộ tử, còn không có cái gì dùng.”

Lê thốc thấy Tần phong không trả lời, quay đầu đi xem hắn sột sột soạt soạt đang làm gì, lại bị một cái phát ra lam quang “Con bướm” điếu trụy hoảng sợ.

“Cái gì ngoạn ý?!”

“Hảo ngoạn a, này, cái này, rêu phong làm.” Tần phong đem mở ra bàn tay đến lê thốc trước mắt, “Ta phía trước khảo sát thời điểm thu thập mẫu đến, bởi vì đột phát địa nhiệt biến hóa sinh sôi nẩy nở thật lớn một mảnh, khai, bắt đầu còn tưởng rằng là bị hóa học thuốc bào chế ô nhiễm, kiểm tra đo lường sau mới phát hiện là hoàn toàn vô hại.”

Nói hắn lại toàn bộ tay đều súc tiến trong chăn, tiếp đón lê thốc cũng tới xem: “Hoàn cảnh càng ám, ánh huỳnh quang càng lượng, bất đồng góc độ còn sẽ biến hóa, ta, ta biểu cữu, liền kiến nghị ta làm thành con bướm hình……”

—— phương tiện câu nữ tử lạp, con nít con nôi, lãng mạn hiểu không?

Không có nữ hài, Tần phong cùng lê thốc đầu chạm vào đầu, một chút cũng không lãng mạn mà súc ở mang theo mùi mốc nhi cũ chăn bông xem “Con bướm”, lê thốc thật dài lông mi cơ hồ có thể gặp được hắn mặt, giống trong truyền thuyết tùy tiện vỗ một chút là có thể tại thế giới một chỗ khác rừng mưa nhấc lên mưa to cánh bướm.

Nghiêng nghiêng đầu, Tần phong đem môi vừa vặn in lại lê thốc đôi mắt. Lặng im không nói gì trung, hai người đều có loại đặt mình trong biển sâu ảo giác, liền hô hấp đều sền sệt lên.

Tần phong khẩn trương mà khép lại bàn tay, ánh huỳnh quang tối sầm xuống dưới. Phảng phất bỗng nhiên bừng tỉnh, lê thốc không nói một lời mà đem đầu rời khỏi chăn, nghiêng đi thân ngủ.

Vì thế một đêm không nói chuyện.

Ngày hôm sau buổi sáng Tần phong căn cứ nhiều năm cố định như một đồng hồ sinh học rời giường thời điểm, bị lê thốc rời giường khí công kích, bị trực tiếp ném đi trên mặt đất —— bất quá hắn tưởng, có lẽ, đây là thanh niên giảm bớt xấu hổ một lần thất bại nếm thử.

Rốt cuộc đã tới rồi chính mình hẳn là rời đi thời điểm.

Cơm sáng khi, Tần phong lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy trong căn cứ lưu dân, so với thành phố ngầm an toàn báo động trước nói cuồng nhiệt cừu thị, những người này trong mắt càng nhiều là áp lực cùng mờ mịt.

“Đừng nhìn bọn họ. Liền tính là ở Ngô tà địa bàn, cũng không có khả năng hoàn toàn áp chế người tham lam. Chỉ cần ngươi có được so với bọn hắn nhiều, liền phải tiểu tâm sau lưng.” Lê thốc lấy đi hắn bàn ăn đảo rớt, “Này cùng bản năng có quan hệ, cùng các ngươi ồn ào tê mỏi người bè phái, lý niệm không nhiều lắm quan hệ.”

“Đối thành phố ngầm ngoại đại đa số người tới nói, bản năng mới là bọn họ có thể cảm nhận được, nhất chân thật cảm giác, cũng là rất nhiều người nghiệm chứng chính mình tồn tại duy nhất phương thức, có lẽ này ngoạn ý sẽ so thái dương Helium lóe sớm hơn cắn nuốt nhân loại cũng nói không chừng.”

Tần phong đột nhiên minh bạch lê thốc nói những lời này dụng ý —— hắn là ám chỉ, chính mình đối hắn mẫn cảm trình độ có điều hiểu lầm. Thành phố ngầm giáo hội chính mình về điểm này cằn cỗi mà bản khắc cảm tình cùng phản quân nơi tụ cư mất khống chế cùng phóng túng so sánh với, tựa như rêu phong cùng thiết tuyến liên đối lập như vậy mãnh liệt.

Cho nên kỳ thật không có gì sợ quá, hắn đối chính mình nói, bị một người nhìn thấu, hướng một người thẳng thắn thành khẩn, chỉ cần là người kia, chẳng sợ chỉ có một lần.

Tần hướng gió lê thốc bóng dáng đặt câu hỏi: “Ngươi sẽ đưa ta sao?”

“Xem an bài.” Ngữ khí thường thường.

“Ta muốn ngươi đưa ta.”

Lê thốc cười cười, xoay người nói: “Ta lại không phải ngươi tài xế, ngươi thiếu ta còn ——”

“Kia cái này tặng cho ngươi,” Tần phong đánh gãy hắn nói, tháo xuống con bướm điếu trụy nhét vào lê thốc trong tay, “Trên thế giới không còn có cái thứ hai, chúc ngươi hai mươi tuổi sinh nhật vui sướng.”

“Cho nên ngươi là nói, dùng cái này gán nợ?” Lê thốc xoay chuyển đôi mắt.

“Đưa ngươi, thiếu, ta sẽ nghĩ cách còn.”

“Tần phong, hiện tại tình thế, nợ trướng không ý nghĩa.” Lê thốc thở dài, “Mặt khác phản quân tổ chức thực mau sẽ hành động, chính phủ liên hiệp nếu nghĩ không ra phương pháp chứng minh chính mình không tính sai, liền phải ra đại sự. Mấy năm nay ngươi vẫn là đem tinh lực đặt ở chính mình an toàn thượng đi.”

“Ta không nghĩ thiếu ngươi, tốt nhất ngươi cũng đừng thiếu ta, chúng ta thanh toán xong.”

“Hai không thanh toán xong, chính ngươi nói không tính,” Tần phong cắn răng, “Lễ vật chính là lễ vật.”

“Ta sẽ lại liên hệ ngươi, nhất định —— nếu ngươi không nghĩ đưa ta, đến nơi này là được, ta tìm người khác mang ta đi bãi đỗ xe.”

Phát xong soái khí tuyên ngôn, quyết tuyệt đi ngang qua nhau, Tần phong còn không có mại vài bước, liền nghe thấy phía sau vật liệu may mặc cọ xát thanh âm, phảng phất lê thốc thật sự không chút nào lưu luyến tưởng trực tiếp chạy lấy người, tức giận đến hắn đột nhiên xoay người lại, vừa lúc đem lê thốc hướng trong quần áo tắc điếu trụy động tác xem vừa vặn.

Người sau cương một chút, rốt cuộc vẫn là chậm rãi phất phất tay, đối hắn nói thanh: “Tái kiến.”

6

Từ nay về sau hai năm quả nhiên như lê thốc đoán trước như vậy, tình thế càng thêm hỗn loạn. Chính phủ liên hiệp lừa gạt dân chúng lời đồn nổi lên bốn phía, không ít khu vực thành phố ngầm bị phản quân công hãm hoặc trực tiếp phản chiến tiến vào phản quân trận doanh. Ngô tà có lẽ là căn cứ vào cùng chính phủ liên hiệp cùng loại an toàn suy xét, ở Tần phong rời đi sau không lâu liền bắt đầu đem trung tâm thế lực hướng xích đạo chuyển hướng động cơ phụ cận di chuyển.

Đồng thời, chính phủ liên hiệp nghiên cứu khoa học hành động chưa từng có thường xuyên lên, hành động lại phá lệ cẩn thận, lê thốc thủ hạ người từng mấy lần báo cáo phát hiện dò xét đội tung tích, lại tại hạ một khắc bị ném ra.

Không oan gia ngõ hẹp là chuyện tốt —— mặc dù là Ngô tà người, mắt thấy uông gia hoặc thế lực khác làm đại trong lòng cũng khó tránh khỏi xao động, bất quá lê thốc cũng xác thật có…… Một chút tò mò, tại đây loại canh phòng nghiêm ngặt bầu không khí hạ, Tần phong rốt cuộc có thể nghĩ đến cái gì phương pháp liên hệ chính mình.

Thẳng đến sau lại có một lần, hắn trong lúc vô ý đi ngang qua sớm chiều tuyến thượng một cái quan trắc tháp, thấy ký sự bản thượng quen thuộc hoa thể M chữ —— Tần phong cái kia được xưng lãng mạn không được điếu trụy sau lưng, có hoa không quả lại vô cùng khuyết thiếu tân ý mà dùng hoa thể khắc lên MOSS mấy chữ mẫu.

Từ đánh số xem, Tần gió lớn khái mỗi lần đi ngang qua, đều sẽ dán lên một trương không có thu tin người tờ giấy, ngẫu nhiên cũng có mặt khác nhàm chán người đã cho đáp lại, nhưng hắn trước sau đều ở tự quyết định, có khi là sinh hoạt tình hình gần đây, có khi chỉ là vài câu cảm khái.

Gần nhất một lần, Tần phong hỏi: “Ta nghe người ta nói, nếu một người tâm tình thật không tốt, liền sẽ đi xem rất nhiều lần mặt trời lặn. Ngươi có thể đoán được ta hôm nay ở sớm chiều tuyến thượng bồi hồi bao lâu sao?

Cái này ôm cây đợi thỏ phương pháp thật là bổn đến đáng yêu, nhưng lê thốc không thể không thừa nhận xác thật hữu hiệu. Tần phong đoán chắc Ngô tà này cổ thế lực hành động quỹ đạo, ở hắn nhất khả năng trải qua một cái mà tiêu kiến trúc để lại có lẽ căn bản sẽ không có người trả lời tin tức —— lê thốc vài lần đề bút tưởng viết chút cái gì, cuối cùng lại chỉ là dán lên một trương chỗ trống tờ giấy.

Sớm chiều tuyến là ngày khu cùng đêm khu phân chia, một bước vĩnh ngày, một bước vĩnh đêm. Chính phủ liên hiệp thế lực dần dần co rút lại đến này tuyến hai bên mấy đài chuyển hướng động cơ, từ nhắn lại tần suất xem, Tần phong mỗi cách mấy ngày liền sẽ đi tới đi lui với ngày khu đêm khu chi gian.

Có phụ cận phản quân khống chế thành phố ngầm tiếp viện, lê thốc chủ yếu công tác biến thành lấy vật đổi vật, Ngô tà muốn ở chính phủ liên hiệp cùng phản quân mâu thuẫn mở rộng đến thành phố ngầm nguyên bản trụ dân cùng sở hữu ngoài thành cư dân trước kia phong phú chính mình dự trữ, đột nhiên lê thốc phát hiện chính mình cố ý vô tình đi ngang qua quan trắc tháp số lần cũng ở tăng nhiều.

Vì thế hắn nhịn không được đi xem, Tần phong lại nhắc mãi chút cái gì.

——VR phòng chiếu phim đóng, biểu cữu mất mát đã lâu, liền mạt chược đều nhấc không nổi kính nhi đánh.

—— gần nhất phát rau quả làm hương vị càng ngày càng kém, may mắn đông lạnh một ít tiên quả nho giấu đi.

—— quả nho bị biểu cữu phát hiện, cũng đối loại này lãng phí quý giá điện lực hành vi thật sâu phỉ nhổ, ở chính mình liều chết phản kháng hạ vẫn là bị đoạt đi rồi một nửa.

……

Rõ ràng vội đến đầu óc choáng váng, còn có thể tưởng chút có không.

Lê thốc liễm khởi ý cười, tính toán lại dán trương giấy trắng làm dấu hiệu, không cẩn thận đem bút đụng tới trên mặt đất. Hắn chỉ có thể ngồi xổm xuống đang ở ngăn tủ tích sờ loạn, lại từ móc ra tới hôi phát hiện một trương hư hư thực thực ghi chú đồ vật.

Nhặt lên tới xoa xoa, thấy rõ chữ viết trong nháy mắt, lê thốc đồng tử đột nhiên co rụt lại.

Kia rõ ràng cũng là Tần phong viết tờ giấy, đánh số biểu hiện này mới là mới nhất một lần nhắn lại, chỉ thấy mặt trên viết: Gần nhất hoạt động của mặt trời có tăng lên xu thế, ngươi —— mặt sau chữ viết bị dùng hồng bút hoàn toàn đồ rớt, còn có người ở phía dưới bổ thượng “Kẻ lừa đảo” “Chó săn” chữ.

Một cổ mãnh liệt bất an đột nhiên sinh ra, không biết có phải hay không lâu chưa thể hiện tồn tại cảm giác quan thứ sáu chuông cảnh báo có thăng cấp, lê thốc đối Tần phong an toàn xưa nay chưa từng có lo lắng lên.

Thực rõ ràng, cái này tiếp viện trạm bắt đầu có càng cấp tiến phản quân trải qua, hơn nữa không ngừng một đám người.

Sớm một chút đáp lại nói không chừng có thể bắt được càng trực tiếp liên hệ phương thức…… Bất quá tính tính thời gian hắn cũng mau trải qua, hy vọng có thể đuổi ở gặp gỡ những người khác trước kia báo động trước thành công…… Lê thốc áp xuống bực bội, tìm giương mắt lực có thể đạt được lớn nhất giấy trắng đem mới nhất một tờ giấy phụ thượng, thô miêu tả hạ “Nguy hiểm, đi mau!” Treo ở đối diện cửa trên tường, làm người một mở cửa là có thể thấy.

Loại này không xác định cảm quá không xong, hẳn là nghĩ cách thấy một mặt —— lê thốc hồi trình trên đường vẫn luôn ở tính toán, nhưng còn không có tới kịp mở miệng, đã bị Ngô tà an bài hạ nhiệm vụ đánh gãy.

Ngô tà tiên có rút đi cười tủm tỉm Phật gia bộ dáng, vội vàng đối hắn nói: “Đi hai cái thành phố ngầm tìm hai đám người lấy đồ vật, đừng bị địa phương khống chế giả phát hiện, đặc biệt là uông gia. Lê thốc, chỉ có ngươi có thể làm được, chúng ta thời gian không nhiều lắm.”

Thấy lê thốc muốn nói lại thôi, Ngô tà lại nói: “Ngươi có cái gì yêu cầu, trở về đều đáp ứng ngươi, nhất định phải mau.”

Chân chính lẻn vào trong thành lê thốc mới biết được vì cái gì phi hắn không thể, mấy đời kỷ trước tiên đoán thái dương Helium lóe thời hạn sắp đã đến, phương bắc phản quân thế lực đã bắt đầu làm cuối cùng tiến công chuẩn bị. Chỉ có hắn giác quan thứ sáu mới có thể tránh đi những cái đó cao nguy trạm gác, cũng không biết khi nào khởi cắm rễ ở mặt khác thành phố ngầm gấu chó tô vạn, giải vũ thần hoắc tú tú trong tay bắt được kia hai rương quý giá “Bảo bối”.

Lê thốc rời đi thời điểm, vận chuyển vũ khí cùng quân đội chiếc xe đang ở từng nhóm xuất phát, ánh đèn ở băng nguyên thượng liền khởi một cái lưu động sông Hồng.

Cuối cùng náo động, bắt đầu rồi.

7

Bầu trời đôi mắt có khi chiếu đến quá khốc liệt, nó kia bỉnh diệu kim nhan lại thường tao che đậy.

Bị cơ duyên hoặc vô thường Thiên Đạo sở bẻ gãy, không có phương diễm không rốt cuộc lụn bại hoặc tiêu hủy.

……

Chỉ cần một ngày có nhân loại, hoặc nhân loại có mắt.

Này ca liền đem trường tồn, ban cho ngươi sinh mệnh.

—— anh · Shakespeare 《 thơ mười bốn hàng 》· thời đại hoàng kim thơ ca tuyển

Lê thốc tiến Ngô tà văn phòng thời điểm, phòng vài lần đều dán lên bản đồ, còn có người đang ở dọn thư từ qua lại khí cùng màn hình tới tới lui lui hệ thống dây điện.

“Cấp,” hắn đệ thượng hai cái cái rương cùng từ chính mình gia nhảy ra uông tiểu viện hộp, “Ngươi lúc sau khả năng yêu cầu cái này. Ta phải đi, mấy năm nay cảm ơn ngươi chiếu cố.”

Ngô tà vung tay lên, trương khởi linh bên ngoài những người khác đi rồi cái sạch sẽ, hắn ý bảo lê thốc chính mình mở ra giải vũ thần cái rương, đem mặt khác hai dạng khác biệt đồ vật giao cho trương khởi linh thu hảo.

Mở ra trong rương, lộ ra mấy trương mỏng như cánh ve “Da người mặt nạ”.

“Công nghệ cao cùng thời đại hoàng kim tài nghệ hoàn mỹ kết hợp, đạo nhập mặt bộ số liệu, tưởng biến ai biến ai.” Ngô tà cầm lấy một trương trang hảo, dùng khoa trương đến giống đánh quảng cáo ngữ khí trêu chọc nói, “Tiểu hoa bọn họ phí bao lớn kính nhi mới làm ra này mấy cái, tiện nghi ngươi.”

“Ta……”

Ngô tà vỗ vỗ vai hắn: “Được rồi, sớm nhìn ra tới ngươi sẽ đi. Có thể không theo người khác an bài, chính mình hạ quyết tâm làm một chuyện, thuyết minh ngươi sống minh bạch.”

“Tới ngươi căn cứ, là ta lần đầu tiên chính mình làm quyết định, ở kia phía trước, ta không biết còn có khác cách sống.” Lê thốc cười cười, “Sau lại, ta thấy một người khác thế giới, hắn làm ta minh bạch…… Nguyên lai vây khốn ta chính là chính mình, đi ra ngoài có lẽ cũng không có như vậy đáng sợ.”

“Thời gian quyết định ngươi sẽ ở sinh mệnh gặp được ai, ngươi tâm quyết định ngươi muốn làm ai lưu lại.” Ngô tà đối đi trở về tới trương khởi linh mỉm cười, từ người sau trong tay lấy quá bản đồ đưa cho lê thốc, “Trung tâm động cơ thành phố ngầm bản đồ, cho ngươi chuẩn bị trong xe giấy chứng nhận đều chuẩn bị cho tốt.”

“Lê thốc, đi gặp người kia đi.”

Lê thốc ở gần như không tiếp tục kinh doanh cờ bài cửa phòng tìm được đường nhân, cái kia cùng Tần phong cơ hồ một chút không giống nam nhân cười đến lộ ra răng vàng lớn: “Nguyên lai ngươi chính là lão Tần nhắc mãi cái kia a! Kêu ta tiểu đường liền được rồi, đừng làm như người xa lạ sao, ta trước mang ngươi đi trong nhà ngồi ngồi, lại đem cái kia công tác cuồng khiếu trở về hậu.”

Hắn đi theo Tần phong còn sót lại thân nhân đi ở người đi đường thưa thớt thành phố ngầm trên đường phố, phong xuyên qua lạnh băng sắt thép kết cấu, làm hắn nhớ tới giống nhau khuyết thiếu sinh cơ băng nguyên, mọi người đồng dạng lòng mang sợ hãi cùng bất an, chỉ là giấu kín địa phương có điều khác biệt. Vài ngày sau, nơi này cũng sẽ bị một phen lửa rừng đốt sạch, không biết có thể từ tro tàn trung trường ra chút cái gì.

Tần phong phòng cùng lê thốc tưởng tượng khác biệt không lớn. Cùng chính mình phòng hỗn độn so sánh với, nơi này rõ ràng sạch sẽ có trật tự đến nhiều, các loại chuyên nghiệp thư tịch chỉnh tề bày biện, trên bàn sách mở ra lại là một quyển văn học thư tịch, có lẽ đây là nhà khoa học ngẫu nhiên cảm khái nơi phát ra đi.

Tần phong ở một mảnh rối ren trung nhận được đường nhân thần bí hề hề thông tin, nghĩ đến nào đó khả năng, hắn chạy đến chủ quản trước mặt xin nghỉ khi còn không kịp mạt bình khóe miệng một tia ý cười.

“Ngươi cũng rõ ràng hiện tại tình thế, tưởng thỉnh mấy ngày giả đều được, nếu không trở lại, cũng có thể.” Thủ trưởng bình tĩnh mà nói.

Tần phong lắc đầu: “Phải đi còn sẽ… Chờ tới bây giờ? Thái dương bắt đầu biến hóa, chúng ta không thể từ bỏ…… Ta thực, thực mau trở về tới!”

Hắn một đường chạy tiến gia môn, tim đập đến sắp từ cổ họng nhảy ra tới, không có bất luận cái gì giảm xóc mà đem lê thốc trực tiếp ôm vào trong lòng ngực.

“Ta, ta biết ngươi sẽ đến, ta thấy ngươi cho ta lưu tự, ta cho ngươi đông lạnh quả nho……”

Tần phong không hề kết cấu mà nói, nghe thấy lê thốc thanh âm rầu rĩ mà ở hắn trong lòng ngực vang lên tới: “Ngươi cũng ôm thật chặt…… Ta cái mũi đều đâm oai……”

Hắn lúc này mới thoáng đem lê thốc buông ra một chút, cẩn thận đoan trang khởi vừa rồi chưa kịp xem thanh niên, đối phương cũng lấy cặp kia liễm diễm lại đa tình đôi mắt nhìn lại hắn. Bọn họ đều minh bạch như vậy yên lặng thời khắc sẽ không liên tục lâu lắm.

“Cho nên ngươi là tính toán bảo vệ khoa học đến cuối cùng?” Lê thốc hỏi.

“Ta chỉ là tin tưởng, chúng ta sở trải qua hết thảy, đều không phải nói dối hạ hy sinh vô vị.” Tần phong lại lộ ra răng nanh, “Luôn có người muốn kiên trì, ngươi cũng nói qua, không về phía trước đi là không thể nhìn đến kết cục.”

“Nếu vừa đi không trở về đâu?”

“Vậy vừa đi không trở về.”

Tần phong tính trẻ con mà đem cằm chi ở lê thốc trên vai, làm như mệt mỏi giống nhau thì thầm nói: “Khả năng thời gian không cho phép ta nhìn đến kia một khắc, dù sao hiện tại chạy trốn cũng không chỗ nhưng đi, nhưng ta thực vui vẻ…… Ít nhất ngươi vẫn là an toàn, thay ta chờ cho đến lúc này đi.”

Lê thốc cũng nhắm mắt lại, ôn nhu mà khoanh lại Tần phong phía sau lưng, hai người tim đập tần suất dần dần hợp mà làm một, chỉ có càng ngày càng nùng bất an đâm vào hắn đau đầu đỏ mắt lên.

Tần phong nguyên bản kế hoạch cùng lê thốc cùng biểu cữu cùng nhau ăn xong chính mình phán đoán trung người nhà gian ấm áp bữa cơm đoàn viên —— tuy rằng đường nhân liền phao rau dưa làm đều làm cho khó ăn đến giận sôi —— liền phản hồi phòng thí nghiệm, tránh cho lê thốc bởi vì ngốc đến lâu lắm mà cuốn vào không cần thiết phiền toái, nhưng đối phương rõ ràng không nghĩ dễ dàng như vậy buông tha hắn.

“Cho nên chúng ta hiện tại xem như cái gì?” Lê thốc mặt mang hài hước hỏi hắn, cười đến giống chỉ trộm tanh tiểu hồ ly, “Lòng mang cùng nhân loại mộng tưởng đồng chí sao? Ta còn tưởng rằng ta tuổi tác đã lớn đến cũng đủ phát triển ra một đoạn nhi đồng không nên quan hệ đâu.”

“……” Tần phong đối diện không nói gì, chỉ có thể khẩn trương mà nuốt nuốt nước miếng.

Lê thốc đi đến trước mặt hắn, chóp mũi đối chóp mũi đứng yên: “Chúng ta thành thục nam tính thực trực tiếp —— ngươi sẽ không nghĩ đến chết đều vẫn là xử nam đi?”

【 nơi này tỉnh lược một chiếc tiểu phá xe 】

Lê thốc đem đầu gối lên Tần phong cánh tay thượng, lẳng lặng nhìn đối phương ngủ nhan.

Tần phong này trận thật sự là mệt tàn nhẫn, hai người làm xong về sau ôm nhau câu được câu không mà nhỏ giọng hạt liêu, chưa nói vài câu hắn liền hàm hàm hồ hồ mà đã ngủ.

Nhưng thật ra tỉnh giáp mặt hạ dược công phu, bất quá nếu mệt mỏi —— vậy ngủ nhiều hai ngày đi.

Lê thốc lý trí nói cho chính mình hẳn là chạy nhanh lên đem nguyên bản kế hoạch làm xong, thân thể lại lười biếng mà ăn vạ không nghĩ động.

Người sống nhiệt độ cơ thể cỡ nào tốt đẹp, hắn đem vùi đầu ở Tần phong cần cổ cọ cọ, nhớ tới đối phương một bên hồng mũi cùng đôi mắt một bên thân cái không để yên xuẩn dạng, cắn môi lặng lẽ mỉm cười. Tần phong mỗi một lần nỉ non “Thích ngươi”, hắn đều càng khẩn hồi ôm lấy đối phương, hai người trên mặt mồ hôi cùng nước mắt cũng quậy với nhau, ướt nhẹp một mảnh.

Nguyên lai tồn tại là như vậy tốt đẹp sự, còn có càng nhiều càng tốt sự tưởng cùng ngươi cùng nhau thể nghiệm.

Nhưng hắn biết rõ, vận mệnh là liền điểm này thời gian cũng không chịu bố thí.

Trong lòng bất an đã trầm đến giống có thể nôn ra tới, lê thốc nhìn mắt Ngô tà cấp gởi thư tín khí, hơn mười phút trước kia tin tức viết: Trung tâm động cơ bên ngoài đã bị công phá, uông gia đang cùng chính phủ liên hiệp đàm phán.

Thời gian không nhiều lắm, lê thốc cầm lấy rà quét quá Tần phong mặt bộ da người mặt nạ —— liền quầng thâm mắt cùng hồ tra đều hoàn mỹ phục chế, xác nhận một chút thuốc tê dược hiệu, mặc tốt Tần phong quần áo lao động đi ra ngoài.

Đường nhân canh giữ ở phòng khách cầm chén ném xúc xắc đoán lớn nhỏ, thấy lê thốc trang điểm đứng lên há miệng thở dốc, lại không nói chuyện.

“Mấy ngày nay đừng đi ra ngoài, nếu có người xông tới, cho hắn xem cái này, nói chính mình là Ngô tà người.” Lê thốc đưa cho hắn một trương Ngô tà căn cứ phân biệt tạp, cười nói, “Tái kiến.”

Hắn mang lên mặt nạ, quan sát một chút trong gương Tần phong mặt, đi ra vài bước lại quay đầu đối đường nhân trịnh trọng nói: “Tái kiến.”

Lê thốc ấn bản đồ chạy về phòng thí nghiệm, thủ trưởng nhìn đến hắn, bình tĩnh trên mặt lộ ra một tia thống khổ: “Đàm phán kết thúc, kết cục đã định, ngươi hẳn là đi.”

“Ta đáp ứng rồi phải về tới. Có lẽ đây là chúng ta kết cục, nhưng không phải là nhân loại, thời gian sẽ chứng minh chúng ta là đúng, có người sẽ giúp chúng ta nhớ kỹ.” Lê thốc cười cười, trong lòng một mảnh yên lặng.

“Chỉ có chúng ta thức tỉnh hết sức, thiên tài sẽ tảng sáng. Tảng sáng, không ngừng là sáng sớm. Thái dương chẳng qua là một viên sao sớm. *—— tin tưởng nhân loại đi, tuy rằng làm người khác vẫn luôn bảo trì lý trí là loại xa cầu, nhưng cũng không cần oán hận. Chúng ta chỉ là vô số người trung một cái, thái dương cũng bất quá chỉ là trăm tỷ sao trời trung một viên, chúng ta lúc sau, sẽ có càng nhiều người thức tỉnh.” Thủ trưởng nói, nghênh hướng bị phá khai đại môn.

Uông người nhà nhanh chóng chiếm lĩnh khống chế đài, uông gia thủ lĩnh lấy ra một trương danh sách đối phản quân nói: “Từng cái kiểm tra thân phận, sau đó xếp hàng đuổi tới băng nguyên đi lên.”

Lê thốc nhìn đến Ngô tà đi đến trước mặt hắn, xụ mặt hỏi: “Ngươi còn có cái gì đối hắn nói sao?”

Hắn chớp chớp mắt, đáp: “Làm hắn hảo hảo sống. Còn thỉnh ngươi chiếu cố.”

Ngô tà lắc đầu, vỗ vỗ hắn sau cổ, phòng hộ phục mang theo một tia đau đớn.

Cuối cùng địa cầu phái nhóm bị đuổi tới băng nguyên thượng đứng yên, chờ đợi phản quân đối bọn họ xử tội —— trích rớt phòng hộ phục hạch pin sống sờ sờ đông chết. Lê thốc ngoài ý muốn phát hiện, phụ trách bọn họ này một đội người, thế nhưng là uông tiểu viện.

Có lẽ là hai năm trước sự kiện cấp uông tiểu viện ấn tượng khắc sâu, có lẽ là mấy năm nay gian đối lê thốc sự tình phá lệ quan tâm, nàng trừng lớn đôi mắt, rõ ràng nhận ra “Tần phong”. Lê thốc đối nàng mỉm cười một chút, bình tĩnh biểu tình làm uông tiểu viện tá pin tay nhẹ nhàng run lên.

Ở cuồng phong cuốn lên tuyết vụ trung, địa cầu phái nhóm dần dần bị đông lạnh thành một tôn tôn đứng thẳng pho tượng.

Phản quân nhóm bắt đầu điên cuồng hoan hô, cao giọng ca tụng thái dương, đúng lúc này, một mảnh mãnh liệt bạch quang bao phủ toàn bộ địa cầu.

Thái dương Helium lóe bạo phát.

Thái dương cuối cùng một lần đem nó quang cùng nhiệt sái hướng địa cầu. Trên mặt đất băng kết CO2 băng khô đầu tiên hòa tan, đằng nổi lên một trận màu trắng hơi nước; sau đó hải băng mặt ngoài cũng bắt đầu hòa tan, bị nóng không đều biển rộng lớp băng phát ra kinh thiên động địa vang lớn; dần dần mà, chiếu vào trên mặt đất quang nhu hòa lên, không trung xuất hiện hơi hơi màu lam; sau lại, mãnh liệt bề mặt mặt trời phóng ra dòng điện mang điện tử sinh ra cực quang ở không trung xuất hiện, trời cao trung phiêu động thật lớn màu sắc rực rỡ quầng sáng……

Thái dương bùng nổ chỉ giằng co thời gian rất ngắn, hai cái giờ sau cường quang bắt đầu kịch liệt yếu bớt, thực mau dập tắt.

50 trăm triệu năm tráng lệ kiếp sống đã trở thành phiêu thệ mộng ảo, thái dương đã chết. *

Trong lúc nhất thời, địa cầu sở hữu khu vực đều lâm vào trong bóng tối, chỉ có băng nguyên phía trên, một con oánh màu lam con bướm phát ra mỏng manh quang.

Chung

“Cho nên nói thật là nguy hiểm thật a lê thốc! Ngươi nhưng thiếu chút nữa liền thật đông chết!” Lê thốc chi đầu xem tô vạn ở mép giường ồn ào, “Khoa học thay đổi vận mệnh, ngươi nhưng đến hảo hảo cảm tạ ta cùng sư phó, ân nhân cứu mạng a thân, nhớ rõ cấp thuốc chích khen ngợi nga ( <ゝω・ ) ☆~”

“Hảo hảo hảo, giúp ta đem này đó trái cây canh gà xử lý cảm ơn cảm ơn, ta còn tưởng rằng chính mình ở ở cữ đâu hảo đi (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻”

Ngô tà đi vào tới liền thấy hắn kề bên hỏng mất phát điên tướng, vớt lên cái quả táo cắn một ngụm: “Mọi người đều vội đến chân không chạm đất, ngươi trốn nơi này lại thanh nhàn lại cơm ngon rượu say, không biết đủ có thể không tốt.”

“Ta đều khôi phục đến không sai biệt lắm, tình nguyện các ngươi cho ta an bài nhiệm vụ đi ra ngoài đi dạo.” Lê thốc cố lấy mặt, “Dù sao ở chỗ này ngốc nào đó người bận rộn nhà khoa học cũng không thường tới.”

“Bởi vì người bận rộn ở hỗ trợ an trí ta cái này ân nhân cứu mạng chi nhất a, ta cấp bên trong tư liệu còn bãi bình thật nhiều phiền toái đâu.” Uông tiểu viện mở ra phòng bệnh môn đi vào tới, phía sau đi theo Tần phong.

Tần phong thanh thanh giọng nói, một câu liền khí (? ) đến lê thốc mặt đỏ lên: “Cảm, cảm ơn đại gia…… Nhà ta nam, bạn trai làm đại gia lo lắng, thật, thật sự không có gì báo đáp.”

“Ta chỗ nào làm người lo lắng, ta mỗi ngày một người nằm nơi này còn chưa đủ bớt lo sao?!” Lê thốc một phen xốc lên chăn.

Biết ơn lữ cãi nhau sắp bắt đầu, những người khác sôi nổi bày ra vẻ mặt cự tuyệt cẩu lương biểu tình rời khỏi phòng bệnh.

Tần phong một bên đè lại tưởng xuống giường lê thốc, một bên ở lê thốc khóe miệng “Pi” một ngụm, thành công làm người nào đó đỉnh đầu toát ra hơi nước.

Nhà khoa học gian nan mà đem ở “A ta bạn trai thật đáng yêu” cùng “Ta bạn trai thật tốt hống” chi gian lặp lại hoành nhảy lý trí kéo trở về, từ trong túi móc ra một quyển sách nhỏ, lắp bắp mà nói: “Đừng, đừng tức giận…… Đều đã cho ngươi xong xuôi xuất viện tay, thủ tục, báo đáp hảo người điều khiển huấn luyện ban, ngươi, ngươi khảo xong chúng ta là có thể một, cùng nhau lái xe đi ra ngoài lạp……”

“Các ngươi học ta lại không thượng quá! Ngươi đến cho ta học bổ túc…… Từ khoa ngay từ đầu!”

“Biết, đã biết, chúng ta trước về nhà.”

“Ân, về nhà đi.”

Vào đông dài lâu mà gian khổ, vạn vật ngủ đông với thổ địa, mà nhân sinh cũng thế, chúng sinh toàn khổ. Nhưng là, sống sót, chung có một ngày hội hoa trọng khai, chim di trú quay đầu lại, sống sót, chờ nguyệt thăng tái khởi, chung có một ngày, xuân đến. *

【FIN】

* đến từ điện ảnh 《 sở môn thế giới 》

* đến từ 《 lưu lạc địa cầu điện ảnh chế tác bản chép tay 》

* đến từ 《 ngói ngươi đăng hồ 》, lược có sửa chữa

* đến từ tiểu thuyết 《 lưu lạc địa cầu 》

* đến từ võng kịch 《 linh hồn đưa đò 》

Lời cuối sách:

Đầu tiên cảm tạ mọi người xem đến nhìn đến nơi này, lâu lắm không viết đồng nghiệp ngượng tay đến lợi hại, này thiên sổ thu chi ma thời gian so tưởng tượng trường rất nhiều, như thế nào đem lúc ban đầu tư tưởng một đám đoạn ngắn mặc vào tới, còn muốn tận lực bảo đảm không có đại lỗ hổng thả nhân vật không OOC, thật sự không phải kiện dễ dàng sự, bởi vậy hướng sở hữu tác giả thái thái tỏ vẻ kính ý cùng cảm tạ.

Vẫn luôn tưởng cấp hạo lỗi viết điểm cái gì, nhưng suy xét luôn mãi cảm giác chính mình vẫn là không có bút lực viết hảo ca ca đệ đệ, cuối cùng vẫn là lựa chọn đối nhân vật xuống tay. Bất quá từ căn nguyên tới nói, áng văn này bản chất vẫn là một cái “Bởi vì gặp được lẫn nhau mà biến thành càng tốt người” chuyện xưa, ở tốt nhất niên hoa gặp được người kia, đã là nhân sinh một may mắn lớn, hy vọng ca ca đệ đệ có thể đi hảo tương lai lộ, trưởng thành bọn họ khát khao đại nhân, sóng vai xưng vương.

Chuyện xưa thời gian tuyến: 400 năm trước sao Mộc nguy cơ ( điện ảnh ) —300 năm trước tiểu hành tinh nguy cơ ( trương khởi linh ngủ say ) — ước 6 năm trước Tần phong lê thốc sơ ngộ — ước 2 năm trước Tần phong lê thốc cùng đi Thượng Hải băng thành — thái dương Helium lóe ( văn mạt )

Cơ bản sẽ không viết kế tiếp:

Nhất ca hậu đại · sòng bạc trùm người thừa kế · lính gác · hoắc chấn tiêu X phong thốc hậu đại · máy tính chuyên gia · dẫn đường · đường leng keng

Vũ lập phương cùng leng keng chuyện xưa phát sinh ở địa cầu đậu lọt vào trong tầm mắt tiêu tinh hệ chi sơ, xét thấy bản nhân sẽ không viết địa cầu trạm canh gác hướng đại chiến ngoại tinh nhân (? ) loại này đại trường hợp, cho nên cũng chính là ngẫm lại giả thiết.

Lê thốc giác quan thứ sáu xác thật là tiến hóa dấu hiệu, một trăm thế hệ lữ trình trung nhân loại cuối cùng diễn hóa ra lính gác cùng dẫn đường hai loại đặc biệt đám người. Phong thốc hậu đại là gien dung hợp kỹ thuật tạo, lê thốc không cái kia công năng. Hoắc chấn tiêu là nhất ca hậu nhân cái này giả thiết nơi phát ra là đầu vây, che mặt.


	32. One more night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yangsa689

【 hoắc chấn tiêu x hồ cũng phong / xe 】One More Night  
Lái xe lạp ～

Lấy đệ tử tốt tạp, xếp hàng lên xe

Cảm tạ đọc

Hôm nay nhiệt độ không khí lại giảm xuống không ít, hồ cũng phong đứng ở nhà mình tiệm cà phê cửa, gió lạnh cách kẹt cửa thổi vào tới, hắn bị thổi đến một cái giật mình, súc cổ chạy chậm tiến sau quầy, trên đầu bím tóc vung vung.

  
Italy mùa đông, cũng thật gian nan a.

  
Liền tính là đã sớm quen thuộc hỗ thượng đến xương gió lạnh, Florencia hàn khí cũng một chút không làm hồ cũng phong thoải mái.

  
Thật không rõ ràng lắm chính mình vì cái gì muốn tới nơi này.

  
Một bên dùng tiếng mẹ đẻ toái toái niệm, một bên mở ra cà phê cơ cấp chính mình đánh một ly sữa bò nóng, cơ hồ là không như thế nào dừng lại, nuốt cái ly chất lỏng, hắn dồn dập mà muốn cho chính mình thân thể ấm áp lên, chính là cô độc cảm đã sớm tràn ngập tiến máu, hắn liền đầu ngón tay đều là lạnh lẽo.

  
Hồ cũng phong thở dài, cằm súc vào cao cổ áo lông.

  
Rạng sáng hai điểm, cuối cùng khách nhân rời đi tiệm cà phê, hồ cũng phong đứng ở cửa nhìn theo tiểu tình lữ ôm nhau rời đi, hắn nhìn hồi lâu, ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt dừng lại ở lóe tinh quang không trung.

  
Nếu giờ khắc này, hắn liền như vậy đã chết, có thể hay không cũng không ai biết.

  
Nước mắt lại đột nhiên bạn sụp đổ cảm xúc phun trào mà ra, hồ cũng phong liền áo khoác cũng chưa xuyên, ngồi xổm cửa che miệng không cho tiếng khóc trút xuống.

  
Nói thật, hồ cũng phong chính là cái đào binh. Hắn là như vậy cấp chính mình định nghĩa, từ nhỏ liền cùng thường nhân bất đồng tính hướng, cùng với biệt nữu tính cách, làm hắn ở mười tám tuổi năm ấy trực tiếp cùng cha mẹ xuất quỹ. Đoạn tuyệt quan hệ loại này lời nói phụ thân nói một cách quyết liệt, mẫu thân ngầm vẫn luôn muốn cho hắn cùng các nữ hài tử thân cận ở chung, mưu toan thông qua như vậy tới thay đổi hồ cũng phong tính hướng. Vốn dĩ tính toán tốt nghiệp đại học cùng mẫu thân đồng sự gia nữ nhi ở chung nhìn xem, lại vẫn là lâm trận bỏ chạy, cầm Châu Âu văn học offer đi xa Italy, nghiên cứu sinh, tốt nghiệp, công tác, từ chức, hồ cũng phong trong lòng rõ ràng, đã gần 9 năm không về nhà.

  
Liền tính ba mươi gần, hắn cũng không dám đi tiếp thu cái kia hắn không nghĩ trở thành chính mình.

  
Huống chi, hồ cũng phong nhiều năm như vậy, trước nay không nói qua luyến ái.

  
Thản nhiên lại như thế nào, không ai cùng chính mình hưởng thụ kia một lát vui thích.

  
Thật sự bi ai.

  
Khóc thở hổn hển thời điểm, mặt trước đưa qua một khối, khăn tay, không sai, đó là khăn tay.

  
Hồ cũng phong khụt khịt dùng tiếng Ý nói lời cảm tạ, ngẩng đầu, xuyên thấu qua nước mắt lại là một trương điển hình Đông Á gương mặt.

  
Nam nhân rất cao, làn da ở góc đường đèn đường làm nổi bật hạ thoạt nhìn thực bạch, liền góc độ này, nói thật, hắn mắt một mí thoạt nhìn phá lệ gợi cảm.

  
Là hồ cũng phong thích kia khoản.

  
Nam nhân một phen kéo hồ cũng phong, quán tính làm hồ cũng phong xông thẳng hướng mà ngã vào hắn trong lòng ngực, vi diệu thân cao kém làm hắn kề sát nam nhân bên gáy.

  
“Đôi mắt khóc sưng lên, cùng cái thỏ con giống nhau.” Nam nhân buột miệng thốt ra quen thuộc tiếng Trung làm hồ cũng phong sửng sốt sau một lúc lâu. “Muốn tìm điểm việc vui sao bảo bối nhi.” Hắn thấu chính mình thấu đến thân cận quá, nhiệt khí phun ở hồ cũng phong trên lỗ tai, liền nơi đó bậc lửa, bốc cháy lên hồ cũng phong toàn thân dục vọng ngứa.

  
Môi răng dây dưa tẫn hiện hồ cũng phong vụng về, nói đến man ngượng ngùng, hồ cũng phong sống 28 năm, liền nụ hôn đầu tiên đều ở. Hắn vụng về mà giương miệng, tùy ý nam nhân rộng mở màu đen áo khoác bao lấy hắn, đầu lưỡi cạy ra hắn thỏ nha, công thành lược trì.

  
“Ngươi, ngươi kêu……” Hồ cũng phong bị thân đến mơ hồ, còn là giãy giụa hỏi một câu.

  
“Hoắc chấn tiêu.” Hắn cúi đầu nhìn đôi môi sưng đỏ vẻ mặt mờ mịt hồ cũng phong, này thật đúng là chỉ mê người con thỏ.

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu thoạt nhìn đối chính mình cửa hàng thực hiểu biết, hắn một phen bế lên chính mình đẩy cửa vào tiệm cà phê, ngựa quen đường cũ mà đem chính mình đặt ở trong tiệm trên sô pha.

Bất quá hồ cũng phong hiện tại vô tâm tư tưởng, hắn toàn bộ hành trình gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm hoắc chấn

Áo sơ mi cổ áo xương quai xanh, kia thoạt nhìn giống cái gì tuyệt thế mỹ vị một dạng, hồ cũng phong khống chế không được. Ngẩng đầu, chủ động đưa lên đôi môi, hồ cũng phong thật cẩn thận mà dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp hoắc chấn tiêu môi tuyến. “Mẹ nó.” Một hôn kết thúc, hồ cũng phong quần đã bị ném ở trên mặt đất. Cái này vụng về động tác, xem ra đối nam nhân tới nói dụ hoặc không tiểu. Áo lông bị hoắc chấn tiêu liêu đến ngực, hắn cúi đầu, thủ pháp rất là sắc tình mà vuốt ve hồ cũng phong cơ ngực. Hồ cũng phong bị hắn động tác làm đến ngực đều thiêu đỏ, hắn tức muốn hộc máu, trực tiếp ngồi dậy tưởng thoát hoắc chấn tiêu quần, lại một phen nhéo không nên gánh địa phương. Không khí trong nháy mắt đọng lại. “Niết hỏng rồi, thỏ con hôm nay buổi tối liền đói bụng.” Hoắc chấn bán vừa nói, chính mình cởi quần, hồ cũng phong đỏ mặt nhìn hắn động tác, hồ cũng phong minh bạch. Hắn tuy rằng độc thân lâu như vậy,GV xem cũng không ít, hắn quỳ ghé vào trên sô pha, chậm rãi kéo xuống hoắc chấn tiêu quần lót. Dương vật liền đạn ở hồ cũng phong trên tay, hồ cũng phong xấu hổ muốn chết, hoắc chấn tiêu lại không biết sao xui xẻo giải khai chính mình bím tóc. Tóc tán ở mặt thượng, hồ cũng phong thấp đầu, miệng chậm rãi bao bọc lấy kia cảm thấy thẹn mà phương. Hoắc chấn tiêu thấp suyễn thanh âm phá lệ mê người, hồ cũng phong động tác rất chậm, hắn tuy xem qua rất nhiều, còn là sợ đụng tới hoắc chấn cao, miệng lâu dài mà mở ra, nước miếng tích táp theo khóe miệng lưu lại. Hoắc chấn tiêu bị loại này gãi không đúng chỗ ngứa giống nhau khẩu giao làm cho hấp tấp, một đem bế lên hồ cũng phong, ngón tay liền vói vào hắn kẽ mông. Không có dịch bôi trơn, hoắc chấn tiêu liền nhẫn nại tính tình giúp hồ cũng phong khẩu giao. Ngày đó rạng sáng, hồ cũng phong ở Florencia tiệm cà phê được đến hắn từ lúc chào đời tới nay nhất bổng khẩu giao. Hắn nhớ rõ hoắc chấn tiêu ở bên tai mình thở dốc. Còn lại tất cả đều là dung nham nhiệt độ. Nương chính mình tinh dịch bôi trơn, hồ cũng phong thân thể khô khốc mà kháng cự. Hoắc chấn tiêu lại vào lúc này hoảng sợ. “Ngươi là chỗ?” Hồ cũng phong nức nở gật đầu, hắn đau đến phát không ra thanh âm, hoắc chấn bán trong nháy mắt lộ ra một chút đau lòng, hắn lại một lần cúi đầu, lần này đầu lưỡi trực tiếp chui vào hồ cũng phong mềm mại hậu huyệt. Hồ cũng phong cơ hồ là không nhớ rõ hoắc chấn tiêu lúc sau vào bằng cách nào, hắn chỉ nhớ rõ hoắc chấn tiêu ôm chặt hắn, xoang mũi, đều là hoắc chấn cao đường ruộng sinh mà làm người an tâm mùi thơm của cơ thể. Hoắc chấn bán ngay từ đầu động tác rất chậm, chờ đến hồ cũng phong sắc mặt, hoãn, giãy giụa thành rên rỉ thời điểm, đột nhiên chống đối ở phía trước liệt tuyến kia một chút, thiếu chút nữa làm hồ cũng phong tiết ra tới. Hắn xin tha, hoắc chấn tiêu lại không chịu buông ra, ý xấu mà hung hăng chống đối. Khoái cảm quá mức mãnh liệt, hồ cũng phong mơ mơ màng màng mà cắn hoắc chấn cao đầu vai. Nói thật, hắn thật sự thực bạch. Hồ cũng phong ngắn ngủi mà phân tâm lúc sau, lại một lần bị kéo vào dục vọng tuyền oa, hắn giãy giụa bất quá, chỉ có thể dùng thanh âm phát tiết hắn vui thích, hoắc chấn tiêu híp mắt, nhìn tóc hỗn độn, dán gương mặt hồ cũng phong, lại muốn cái hôn. Cao trào cơ hồ là đồng thời đi vào, hồ cũng phong liền một câu hoàn chỉnh nói đều nói không nên lời, còn là cầu hoắc chấn tiêu bắn vào đi. Hoắc chấn tuyết chần chờ một lát, bắn ở hắn đùi căn. “Sẽ tiêu chảy, thỏ con.” Hắn nói như vậy, gắt gao ôm chính mình. Cao trào lúc sau an tĩnh, hồ cũng phong xoay tay lại ôm lấy hắn. Phỉ lãnh thúy đêm, từ trước đến nay có ngôi sao.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn trên giường ái nhân, đứng dậy đi phòng bếp dạo qua một vòng, ấn quốc nội tiết tính, ngày mai liền lập hạ. Hồ cũng phong vẫn luôn muốn ăn mứt trái cây, cũng có thể làm. Trở lại trên giường, hắn chui vào chính mình trong lòng ngực. “Mau... Ngủ.” Hồ cũng phong bím tóc cào chính mình ngứa. “Hảo, ngủ ngon bảo bối.”

Hồ cũng phong cũng là sau lại mới biết được, luôn là đến chính mình gia uống lấy thiết cái kia kín mít quái nhân, chính là hoắc chấn tiêu. Hắn sau lại mới biết được, hoắc chấn tiêu camera tất cả đều là hồ cũng phong một bảo cười. Sau lại lại như thế nào, sau lại bọn họ ở bên nhau sinh sống đã lâu đã lâu.


	33. Nơi chốn hôn

Nơi chốn hôn

hoắc chấn cao vào cửa thời điểm, thuận tay khóa lại cửa phòng, ngoài cửa hài tử đang xem TV, có đường leng keng cùng hắn cái kia bạn trai bồi, chính mình không cần lo lắng. Hắn hiện tại yêu cầu để ý, chỉ có trước mặt cái này..... Lê thốc thừa nhận, năm đó cấp hoắc chấn chữa bệnh thời điểm, hoắc chấn bán biệt thự cơ hồ là chu chu đến phóng, lúc sau nói chuyện luyến ái, hai người cũng xem như ở phòng ở các góc không biết xấu hổ quá. Nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ biết, cái này biệt thự tầng hầm ngầm, lớn đến làm người sợ hãi. Liền tính giam cầm sợ hãi chứng ở chính mình sinh nhị cẩu mấy năm nay hảo thực nhiều, nhưng đem hắn trói lại ném ở như vậy một cái tối tăm không ánh sáng mà phương, trên tường mơ hồ có thể nhìn đến, cũng cũng chỉ có mơ hồ chiếu phiến, lê thốc thấy không rõ người, sợ hãi cực kỳ. Hoắc chấn tiêu không nói chuyện, “Bang” một tiếng khai đèn, cường quang bắn thẳng đến lê thốc đôi mắt, đồng tử sinh lý tính co rút lại lúc sau, trợn mắt, nước mắt bởi vì mãnh liệt sợ hãi một chút liền dật ra tới. Hắn bị hoắc chấn tiêu cởi hết quần áo, cột vào trên giường. Trên mặt tường, toàn đều là hai người chụp ảnh chung, cùng chính mình mấy năm nay các loại ảnh chụp, có tạp chí phỏng vấn, có y học luận văn, thậm chí còn có hắn đã từng ở hoắc chấn tiêu cửa nhà đối với thăm dò làm mặt quỷ video giám sát chụp hình. Hoắc chấn đầy đủ hết bộ đều đóng dấu xuống dưới, giống như một cái biến thái giống nhau, không

Biết bao nhiêu lần đối mặt tứ phía tường, nhìn hắn cùng hắn đã từng. Lê thốc theo bản năng hướng trong chăn súc, hoắc chấn tiêu ánh mắt dừng ở hắn thân thượng, cong eo cởi đã cởi bỏ nút thắt kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn, lê thốc mắt thần loạn gào, đáng chết, hoắc chấn tiêu thật là thẳng trảo hắn yếu hại. Nếu nói lê thốc làm người, có một ít háo sắc nguyên tội, kia đại khái toàn bộ là bởi vì hoắc chấn tiêu đi. Hắn đối với hoắc chấn tiêu, từ áo mũ chỉnh tề đến trần truồng, trước nay đều là không hề sức chống cự. Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn trước mặt thỏ con giống nhau người, thế nhưng trực tiếp ăn mặc giày dẫm lên giường, giày da đầu nhọn chạm chạm lê thốc đầu gối, một chân liền tạp vào lê thốc đùi phùng. Lê thốc muốn mắng hắn, lại bị ôm đồm tóc, hoắc chấn tiêu đè ở hắn trên người, đôi môi liền mặc đi lên. Hắn trong miệng là cái loại này quen thuộc mỏng hà hương vị, nhưng nhiều một tia cây thuốc lá hơi thở. “Ngươi hút thuốc?” Một hôn thôi, lê thốc sưng môi hỏi lại là này

“Như thế nào? Chịu đủ tình thương còn không cho người hút thuốc chữa thương?” Hoắc chấn cao nhảy con mắt, ánh mắt khóa cứng lê thốc khóe miệng tinh lượng, dịch không khai. Lê thốc nói không nên lời lời nói, 5 năm trước không từ mà biệt, hắn minh bạch chính mình

Đuối lý.

Như vậy nghĩ, hoàn hồn xoang mũi đều là kia cổ quen thuộc lại xa lạ hải phong vị nói, lê thốc một chút mềm chân, hoắc chấn cao tay đã sờ đến hắn eo oa, một đường xuống phía dưới, trên giường người sắc mặt ửng hồng, mạn đà la hương vị làm nhân tinh thần hoảng hốt. “Ngươi nói, ngươi có tính không có độc cái loại này.” Hoắc chấn cong miệng bất an phân, tay càng là làm bậy, không nhẹ không nặng mà vuốt ve lê thốc đại chân, chính là không chịu đụng vào chỗ sâu trong kia mềm mại. “Có độc cũng mẹ nó... A, ngày, ngươi mẹ nó, cái thứ nhất, đệ một cái, a độc chết ngươi.... Mau đến động dục kỳ Omega, căn bản chịu không nổi hoắc chấn trêu chọc, lại như thế nào mạnh miệng, thanh âm đã bại lộ chính mình. “Không sao cả, ta cam chi như thủy.” Hoắc chấn bán vừa nói, cúi đầu lại một lần cắn lê thốc mềm mại đôi môi, lần này trực tiếp dùng đầu lưỡi cạy khai lê thốc khẽ nhếch kẽ răng, lê thốc hoảng loạn bên trong cắn hoắc chấn loan một ngụm. “Mấy năm không gặp, ngoài miệng công phu tăng trưởng.” Cánh môi chia lìa, hoắc chấn bán ghé vào lê thốc trước mặt, liếm khóe miệng huyết, một chữ một

Đốn.

Không biết là hoắc chấn tiêu liếm huyết bộ dáng quá mức mê người, vẫn là chính mình khát lâu lắm. Lê thốc thế nhưng tại đây câu tính ám chỉ tràn đầy nói lúc sau, tiếp câu “Ngươi còn không có thử qua, như thế nào biết tiến bộ không có?”, Chờ đến phục hồi tinh thần lại, hoắc chấn tào thế nhưng thật sự giải khai dây lưng đem chính mình đầu gác ở hắn giữa háng. Thật là biến thái đâu. Lê thốc tay bị trói, một chút cũng không có phương tiện, hắn chỉ có thể dùng miệng, hắn nhìn trước mặt hoắc chấn tiêu rõ ràng thực khẩn trương nhưng như cũ ngạn trang trấn định dạng tử, đột nhiên thực khờ dại cười, híp mắt, thỏ nha đáng yêu cực

.

Hắn minh bạch hoắc chấn cao nhiều chịu không nổi chính mình như vậy. Môi trực tiếp cách quần lót dán lên kia lệnh người cảm thấy thẹn địa phương, vài lần liếm láp lúc sau, hàm răng vụng về mà cắn hạ quần lót. Hoắc chấn tiêu bị chính mình khẩu giao lúc sau biểu tình thật là dục vọng tràn đầy, lê thốc trong lòng nghĩ đậu hắn, nhưng hồi lâu không có tính ái thân thể vẫn là bị dương vật hiểu được sinh lý tính nước mắt chảy đầy mặt. Giãy giụa kiên trì đến khẩu kết giao thúc, lại bị thiếu chút nữa khống chế không được chính mình hoắc tổng bắn một cổ tử. Mẹ nó.... Ngẩng đầu muốn mắng hắn, lại đối thượng hoắc chấn tiếu không biết làm sao tiểu biểu tình, mẹ nó, hắn như thế nào như vậy đáng yêu. Đơn giản ngồi quỳ lên, không có gông cùm xiềng xích hai chân liền trực tiếp khóa ngồi ở hoắc chấn trên người. “Hoắc tổng, kế tiếp, khiến cho ta tới vì ngài phục vụ đi?” Lê thốc cười, trên cổ hoắc chấn tiêu tinh dịch liền như vậy trực tiếp mà chảy xuôi đến ngực khẩu, hắn cũng không thèm để ý, nâng đầu liếm thượng hoắc chấn loan lỗ tai, nam người lãnh nước biển hương vị càng thêm nùng liệt, giống năm ấy Iceland hồ

Biên.

Lê thốc đôi mắt tỏa sáng, hắn thể chất đặc thù, tin tức tố nếu là đụng phải không thích hợp Alpha, cũng chỉ thừa cái đối phương bị chính mình khiến cho đầu choáng váng não trướng kết quả, cái gì đều không dư thừa. Hoắc chấn tiêu bất đồng, từ linh hồn đến thân thể, phù hợp độ đều như vậy cao hai người. Ở người khác nơi đó lê thốc chính là tránh còn không kịp bom hẹn giờ, đến hoắc chấn tiêu nơi này, hắn đem lê thốc, hỗn hợp chính mình đầy ngập tình yêu, ngao thành một nồi luyến độc dược, lê thốc chính là làm hắn muốn ngừng mà không được tội ác căn nguyên, hoắc chấn tiêu nguyện ý vì hắn mà chết. Lê thốc bị trêu chọc đến xuân tình đại động, hắn nóng nảy mà than câu hoắc chấn loan, làm hắn cởi bỏ dây thừng, hoắc chấn ngạc một chút, vẫn là động

Trọng hoạch tự do lê thốc chuyện thứ nhất chính là trực tiếp xả hoắc chấn tiêu trung lãnh áo sơ mi, hai người đầu thai giống nhau gấp gáp mà hôn môi, thân thân hoắc chấn tế một cái xoay người đem lê thốc đè ở dưới thân, động tác quá lớn lê thốc đầu còn khái hạ tường, hắn nhe răng trợn mắt mà lại không có ngừng tiếp

Chờ đến một hôn kết thúc, hoắc chấn tiêu đã làm khai lê thốc hai chân. “Chuẩn bị tốt sao......” Không thể không nói, hoắc chấn cánh tay ách giọng nói thanh âm, phá lệ có mị lực. “Chuẩn bị tốt sinh nhị thai, nhanh lên ~” thượng kiều âm cuối giống căn hỏa sài, một chút đốt đứt hoắc chấn cong não nội còn sót lại lý trí. Lê thốc bị hoắc chấn cong tiến vào trong nháy mắt, nước mắt lại một lần không biết cố gắng mà hạ xuống, hắn hung hăng trừng mắt hoắc chấn tiêu, thỏ nha đem môi dưới cắn phiếm hồng. “Đau, có đau hay không.” Hoắc chấn bán một bên chậm rãi trừu động, một bên cúi đầu mút vào lê thốc ngực anh đào. “Vô nghĩa... A..... Tám.... Trứng....” Nhưng thân thể vẫn là thành thực địa đáp lại hoắc chấn tiêu động tác, tuy nói là cấm dục hồi lâu, nhưng gặp được cái kia cùng chính mình phù hợp độ cực cao nam nhân, lê thốc thân thể vẫn là chủ động giải cấm. Hắn cũng không biết chính mình thanh âm đều nhiều phóng đãng, chỉ nhớ rõ ở tới gần cao trào thời điểm, hoắc chấn bán tạp ở trong cơ thể mình thành kết thời điểm cúi đầu hoảng loạn dùng hôn ngăn chặn miệng mình, mẹ nó, hắn thanh âm nhất định thực đại. Nghĩ như vậy, lê thốc ôm chặt hoắc chấn bán, không lưu tình mà ở hắn trên lưng gãi ra dấu vết. Biểu thị công khai chủ quyền. Tỉnh lại thời điểm là bị hoắc chấn tiêu ôm, hắn cúi đầu oa ở chính mình trong lòng ngực ngủ say bộ dáng, như nhau thường lui tới. Chính thanh tỉnh, cửa vang lên nhi tử thanh âm. “Lê thốc rời giường ăn cơm sáng!!!” “Không cần thúc giục ta một cái.....” Lê thốc mở miệng mới phát hiện chính mình giọng nói đều là ách. Nhi tử ở cửa trầm mặc, một phút đồng hồ lúc sau, “Hoắc chấn tiêu rời giường ăn cơm sáng!!!” Trung khí mười phần. Lê thốc cười đến bụng đau, trơ mắt nhìn hoắc chấn cao bị doạ tỉnh, từ trên giường giãy giụa lên đem nhi tử ôm vào phòng. Thật là làm ầm ĩ.


	34. Một mạt xanh biết một mạt lam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehuozhuqiandai

Một mạt xanh miết một mạt lam

  
Ngươi có hay không gặp được quá như vậy một người? Mới đầu, muốn tránh hắn.

—————————— Ngô Lỗi ghi tạc nhật ký thượng.

BGM: Hôm qua thanh không

Tự quân huấn lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi cấp chính mình chế định dưỡng sinh plan, học tập —— tập thể hình —— hưởng thụ vườn trường sinh hoạt. 10 nguyệt sáng sớm, tia nắng ban mai rơi tại bắc điện an tĩnh hành lang, cùng bạn cùng phòng huy hãn chơi bóng trở về, giống vô số độc thân thẳng nam tiểu học đệ giống nhau, Ngô Lỗi lau mồ hôi liền hướng nhà ăn chạy đến. Cũng không có bạn gái ôm sách giáo khoa, truyền đạt đồ uống tiếp ngươi ăn cơm, cũng không có cây đa hạ ăn mặc bạch váy dài học tỷ học muội vây quanh mà đến.

Lão bản, đóng gói lão giống nhau sushi cuốn cùng sandwich sữa bò bữa sáng, cảm ơn.

Sáng sớm sương mù dày đặc còn không có tản ra, sau khi ăn xong hắn thói quen từ trường học cây ngô đồng hai sườn đường vòng, đại khái sẽ nhiều đi hơn mười phút. Cùng đồng học hàn huyên vài câu, cầm bổn bài chuyên ngành bổn, vọt ly đến từ zoo coffee chuyên chúc cà phê.

Tựa hồ cùng mặt khác sinh viên năm nhất vô dị.

9 giờ một khắc, Ngô Lỗi mở ra hôm nay phao thư viện hình thức. Ở thư viện một đãi liền rất vãn. Nếu có người hỏi hắn làm gì như vậy dụng công, hắn trong ánh mắt một bãi thanh tuyền trồi lên cảm xúc, làm người khó có thể nắm lấy, chỉ là cười cười. Hắn rõ ràng chính mình không phải ở đơn đả độc đấu, hắn ở bối lời kịch cũng hảo, ở phẩm đọc văn học tu dưỡng sách báo cũng hảo, đều rõ ràng biết ở 10 km có hơn kia phương, có người cùng hắn ước hảo thần khởi khổ luyện tiếng Anh, còn thuận tiện giám sát hắn ăn bữa sáng.

Nhiều ít vẫn là nghe được đến một ít chính mình bát quái, lắc lắc đầu rất là bất đắc dĩ. Nhưng nếu là nghe được trung diễn bên kia bát quái, giả vờ thờ ơ, nội tâm kỳ thật vô cùng gợn sóng. Nghĩ đến có người bị như vậy nhiều nữ tính mơ ước, tươi cười dần dần mất khống chế, mày hơi hơi khởi nhăn, mạc danh có chút khó chịu.

Đề bút lười để ý đến hắn người nhạc, vùi đầu khổ tư một mình hoan bái. Lúc này, Ngô Lỗi hội hợp thượng thủ kia quyển sách, cào cào bên tai, ra vẻ hào phóng an ủi chính mình “Ta bên người cũng có rất nhiều học tỷ chú ý ta hảo đi.

“Cũng có sư huynh cũng nói không chừng”.

“Rõ ràng nhân khí đều không sai biệt lắm”

“Rõ ràng ta nhan giá trị còn cao một tí xíu” nhấp môi, không còn có động tác, không thể hiểu được thực khí.

Ngô Lỗi tự nhận là, từ 15 năm quen biết đến nay, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên liền có vô hình trung trời giáng ăn ý, cùng ngọt ngào không quan hệ. Có chút sáp, càng nhiều là ngứa.

Giống tuổi dậy thì khi, lớp bên cạnh cái kia lão ái mặc đồ trắng áo sơ mi thanh tú nam sinh, luôn là vừa lúc cùng ngươi đối diện kia phân tiểu tâm vi diệu. Lại giống điềm tĩnh nữ ngồi cùng bàn, mỗi lần không cẩn thận chạm vào ngươi cánh tay, cũng hoặc là hai người vô tình gót chân đối mũi chân kia phân tâm hữu linh tê. Thiếu niên thời kỳ tâm động, tới lặng yên không một tiếng động, cơ hồ làm người hiểu lầm này phân mong đợi cùng khẩn trương, càng như là ngươi nội tâm mai phục kia viên yêu thầm hạt giống, theo một người nhất cử nhất động, nhất tần nhất tiếu mọc rễ nẩy mầm, liền thần thái cử chỉ, lén động tác nhỏ đều không có sai biệt.

Hai người ngươi tới ta đi, tựa như mọi người chứng kiến đến giống nhau, hai người tự mang một loại vô pháp giải thích từ trường, càng là loại không thể miêu tả tự mình cảm giác, thời gian dài, càng như là chỉ có thể gợi lên hai người tình tố nào đó tiếng lóng. Thật giống như ở nơi công cộng ít có vài lần gặp mặt, cho nhau liếc nhau bất động thanh sắc tới gần, có thể che chắn quanh thân đám đông, có thể màu trắng áo sơmi, đặng bóng lưỡng giày da, hơi hơi gắn bó. Vô số lần không cần thương lượng hắc bạch xứng, không cần che dấu thoải mái cười, ngay cả gắn bó mà ngồi, vô luận cố ý vẫn là vô tình, hơi chút duỗi duỗi, cũng đều có thể lẫn nhau tới gần.

Ước ăn cơm cũng muốn nghi thức cảm tràn đầy, đuổi ở tháng 10 cái đuôi, WeChat trí đỉnh phát tới một cái tin tức.

T “Buổi tối ước cơm?” Mang thêm đánh một con ngốc sài biểu tình.

L “Không ước.”

T “Đá chồng chất không nháo, ca mang ngươi xuyến cái lẩu”

L “Giảm béo”

T “Nhân gian sung sướng sự bất quá ăn uống hai chữ, cầu ngươi đừng nhắc lại giảm béo..”

L “Có gì phải làm sao”

Ngô Lỗi xoa xoa chính mình mặt, hơi mang khiêu khích bỏ thêm câu

L “Ca rất bận, trăm công ngàn việc.”

“Cũng không chuyện gì, gió thu từng trận, cho ngươi đưa quan tâm tới”

Có lẽ chính là tâm lý quấy phá, Ngô Lỗi nghe lời này cảm thấy chính mình chiếm thượng phong, nội tâm thoải mái cực kỳ.

“Vậy ngươi hiện tại lại đây”

“Chờ ca đi tiếp ngươi” đối phương một cái giọng nói giây hồi, thanh âm mang theo điểm khàn khàn.

Chỉ là nghe được giọng nói, Ngô Lỗi liếm liếm môi, vừa nhấc đầu liền lộ ra thỏ nha, không xong, thiếu chút nữa lòi. Mở ra bình giữ ấm làm bộ uống nước, hoảng loạn che dấu một chút nội tâm, tiếp tục tập trung tinh thần mở ra sách giáo khoa.

Ngày qua ngày, đều là phong cảnh. Buổi trưa phong là ấm, nhưng Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai có chút hồng, có lẽ gió Bắc tác quái. Hắn một mình một người ngồi ở góc ghế dài, nhìn phía mùa thu chi đầu lá cây, lung lay sắp đổ.

Một người ở tới, một người đang đợi.

Di động vang lên, tiếp nghe.

“Uy, ngươi ở...”

“Ngô Lỗi, nơi này!” Không thấy một thân liền nghe này thanh, có người hạng nặng võ trang mang theo một thân khí lạnh ập vào trước mặt.

“Ta đạp xe tới, đói bụng đi” này không phải Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên tới bắc điện, vẫn là kia phó mang theo thân mật thăm hỏi.

Cũng không vì cái gì, trong không khí có nhàn nhạt nhưng lệ bánh hương, nói không nên lời ngọt nị.

“Còn hành.” Ngô Lỗi hút một ngụm khí lạnh, ra vẻ trấn định, nhún vai, trả lời này hai tự.

“Ta get Bắc Kinh Tam Lí Truân một nhà nhưng lệ bánh, vừa qua khỏi đi đóng gói phân, nếm thử” Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm dần dần tới gần, có chút thân thiết hô hấp ập vào trước mặt.

“Tới tới tới, cẩn thận, năng”

Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay tiếp theo dùng giấy bao tốt nhưng lệ bánh, vừa ăn biên mơ hồ không rõ mà nói:

“Ta buổi sáng ăn chọc sandwich, ngươi đề cử phần ăn, ta đều ăn chọc một tháng, lần sau ta có thể đổi cái dinh dưỡng phần ăn sao”

“Hảo hảo hảo, ta chế định tam khoản bữa sáng nhậm quân tuyển”

“Ăn ngon, phô mai mùi vị đi, còn có ngọt tương ớt” Ngô Lỗi cảm thụ được đã lâu mà chắc bụng cảm.

“Có phải hay không ngươi stlye.”

“Ngô, ân! Đúng giờ!” Ngô Lỗi cắn một mồm to nhưng lệ bánh, tỏ vẻ ăn rất ngon, vừa lòng gật gật đầu.

“Đối chọc, thế nào, đẩy như vậy nhiều hoạt động”

“Làm một cái đủ tư cách sinh viên, chẳng lẽ không nên hảo hảo học tập, mỗi ngày hướng về phía trước sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt mềm xuống dưới, ở như vậy một cái không nóng không lạnh ngày mùa thu, vừa lúc hảo. Liền như vậy vừa đối diện, Ngô Lỗi tự nhận là, giống như có chút muốn ảnh ngược ở hắn thanh thấu con ngươi.

“Đừng lấy sư huynh tư thái tới áp ta, ta thực mau liền.. Đại bốn” không cam lòng yếu thế hồi phục.

“Cũng là, giống như còn có hai tháng là có thể học xe đi” Lưu hạo nhiên không chút suy nghĩ buột miệng thốt ra, nheo lại mắt không có hảo ý nhắc nhở.

“Đừng! Cái hay không nói, nói cái dở đúng không, thiếu tấu a” Ngô Lỗi như thế tưởng liền phất tay làm bộ muốn đánh, tay phải khuỷu tay tiếp cận khi, bị một con cánh tay dài ngăn lại. Tay trái giơ tay chính là một kích, cũng thuận thế bị kéo về.

“Không nháo không nháo, ăn no lại chơi.”

Hai người giãy giụa tư thế xa xem giống ôm, có thể nghĩ Lưu hạo nhiên nhe răng nhếch miệng bộ dáng.

“Buông ra, đừng cù cưa lôi kéo.”

Ân... Nhưng là như vậy ôm, cảm giác cũng không tệ lắm, Ngô Lỗi tưởng.

“Ha ha ha ha, kia, ta đây chờ ngươi cùng nhau học, cùng nhau học, được rồi đi” Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác tay đều có chút đã tê rần, buông lỏng tay ra cánh tay.

“Vẫn là đừng, ngươi đều đại bốn người già, ta làm ngươi được không!” Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt nhìn hắn cự tuyệt nói, nguyên khí mười phần mà duỗi cái lười eo.

“Đến, kia ta cũng ăn no lại học a” Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn ra vẻ cường thế bộ dáng đậu cười, sang sảng cười ra tiếng.

“Ân.” Bất mãn suy nghĩ toàn hóa làm một cái nhỏ giọng khí âm.

“Nói đi, còn muốn ăn gì, muốn ăn gì ăn gì, ta hôm nay đưa tới cửa chính là làm ngươi tể” Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy hạ mắt kính, lại giật nhẹ góc áo.

“Trời hanh vật khô, dễ ăn lẩu”

“Ăn lẩu tam!”

“Đi, trát khởi!”

“Dốc hết sức ăn”

Ở Ngô Lỗi vào đại học phía trước, hai người có thể ngồi ở cùng nhau ăn một bữa cơm cơ hội không nhiều lắm. Khó được trở về vườn trường, quá thượng bình phàm sinh hoạt, Ngô Lỗi tự nhiên sẽ không cùng hắn khách khí, dù cho dốc hết sức ăn, hai người cũng không có khả năng rớt một cái cửu cung cách.

“Ngô Lỗi ngươi có phải hay không lại gầy, bởi vì vừa rồi ôm cảm giác nhỏ như vậy một vòng nhi” nói Lưu hạo nhiên đằng ra tay đối với không khí khoa tay múa chân hai hạ, giống như ở dư vị.

“Ngươi, có phải hay không lại trường cao” tuy rằng cảm thấy có nguy cơ cảm, nhưng vẫn là liều mạng thêm đồ ăn cho hắn.

“Không ngươi cao”

“Đá chồng chất không phải ta nói, ngươi trường thân thể đâu, nhưng đừng hạt giảm béo, ăn nhiều một chút.” Lưu hạo nhiên động tác nối liền, vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi bả vai, mỉm cười mà tiếp tục xuyến thịt kẹp thịt cho hắn.

“....Ngươi dưỡng heo đâu”

“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha”.

“Ăn cơm còn đổ không thượng ngươi miệng”

Một bữa cơm công phu, nghe thấy Lưu mụ mụ lải nhải. Lưu hạo nhiên đối mặt chính mình thường xuyên như vậy Ngô Lỗi cũng thói quen, từ hắn đi. Sau khi ăn xong, hai người trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra lại chạy về phía ăn vặt phố.

“Ăn ăn vặt sao? Uống trà sữa sao? Ta mời khách.”

“Đương nhiên muốn! Không kén ăn!” Ngô Lỗi hung hăng gật gật đầu.

Cố ý nhiều đi rồi hai mươi phút, vòng tới rồi trường học sau phố, Lưu hạo nhiên phân biệt đóng gói tạc khoai lang hoàn, vàng bạc màn thầu làm Ngô Lỗi đồ ăn.

“Ta cùng ngươi nói, nhà này khoai lang hoàn vị chính là so dụ viên tinh tế, còn có loại khoai lang ngọt thanh vị, ăn ngon đến bạo!!”

“Đồ ngọt ngươi như thế nào liền ăn không nị”

“Ngoại giòn nộn, ngoài lạnh trong nóng, một ngụm đi xuống, a, thỏa mãn.” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm nhàn nhạt, thực nhẹ.

“Kia cũng thật giống ngươi” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thoáng qua hắn, cũng cắn một ngụm. Hắn không biết hắn nói chuyện thời điểm biểu tình ôn nhu cực kỳ.

Ngô Lỗi muốn phản bác nói tạp ở cổ họng, cười như không cười nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, lời này ngươi làm ta như thế nào tiếp, anh em họ?

“Chúng ta lại đi mua chút trái cây, ngươi không thể lão ăn đồ ăn vặt, trường thân thể đâu” Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo Ngô Lỗi, đem giống nhau lại giống nhau trái cây bỏ vào túi mua hàng.

Vòng tới vòng lui xuyến một đống đầu hẻm, liền như vậy dạo, Lưu hạo nhiên xách theo hai đại túi đồ ăn, đi ở Bắc Kinh trên đường cái. Một trận gió thổi qua, lá cây bước tiểu xảo nện bước tùy theo khởi vũ, hắn ngẩng đầu lên, dùng sức cảm thụ một chút từng đợt từng đợt gió nhẹ. Tại đây như thế như vậy thích ý thời gian, sau giờ ngọ Bắc Kinh bóng cây loang lổ bác bác, vươn xa gần mà phô khai, vựng nhiễm ra một cái độc đáo đường nhỏ.

“Hồi trường học? Xuyên ít như vậy ra tới, ta đưa ngươi đi” Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác cái này bầu không khí thực sự không tốt lắm, chủ động mở miệng.

“Thu quang di người, thật tốt. Nhưng là buổi chiều đến đi đi học”

“Chúng ta thật lâu không có cùng nhau tản bộ”

“Thật lâu không có gặp mặt, đi trở về đi thôi” Ngô Lỗi gật đầu, ở phía trước đạp lên lá rụng, chậm rãi dịch đi phía trước đi, áp lá khô chi chi tiếng vang, Lưu hạo nhiên không nhanh không chậm đi theo.

“Nghe nói ngươi không ít tai tiếng a, vườn trường nhân vật phong vân a ngươi” Ngô Lỗi treo bĩ khí tươi cười, có một câu không một câu đáp lời.

“Gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên không rõ này ý, trợn to mắt hỏi.

“Không gì” làm bộ mặt vô biểu tình đạm nhiên.

“Nga, ngươi nói những cái đó a, toàn dựa não bổ bát quái”

“Đương hồng tiểu sinh, mị lực không giảm năm đó a” Ngô Lỗi thổi hạ chính mình lưu dài quá phát.

“Cái gì năm đó, cái gì năm đó! Ta đối bọn họ không thú vị” Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ khí hơi có hòa hoãn.

“Anh em họ ngươi này không trúng a, chân chính nam tử hán, muốn huyết khí phương cương, nhiệt huyết mênh mông!”

“Ta sao có thể?! Tuyệt đối không có!” Đến từ Lưu hạo nhiên đứng đắn mà giải thích.

“Nga? Ngươi xem ngươi, ngươi hoảng cái gì, ấm dương các tỷ tỷ có phải hay không cai đội? Từ 10 hào tuyến bài đến 8 hào tuyến.”

“Ha ha ha ha, không ngừng! Bất quá thật sự, ta thề, các nàng đều là nhà ngươi đại muội tử. Các nàng mê luyến ngươi nhiều quá ta. Tùy tiện đến chúng ta trường học bắt được một muội tử hỏi, đều nói Ngô Lỗi đệ đệ siêu soái, Ngô Lỗi đệ đệ chân có thể chơi nửa đời —— tiểu chó săn cơ bụng siêu có liêu.” Hắn còn ở giảo biện, trong mắt mang theo điểm cười ra tới nước mắt.

“Ân, đối. Các nàng liền thích ta loại này. Đồng nhan, dáng người còn cự có hình.” Ngô Lỗi ngữ điệu mềm mại trêu chọc chính mình, đột nhiên có loại huề nhau cảm giác.

“Nhưng ngọt nhưng muối. Nhưng cong nhưng thẳng”

“Cho nên đâu, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn nói cái gì.” Ngô Lỗi không nín được.

“Không không không phải, ta ý tứ là, không có, chính là nói cho ngươi, nhưng ngàn vạn đừng đi chúng ta trường học, ta sợ ngươi sẽ bị các nàng ăn sạch sẽ”

......

“Đừng nói sang chuyện khác, làm sáng tỏ tai tiếng cơ hội chỉ có một lần. Nếu yêu đương. Cũng không thể vong bản a” hắn thử hỏi.

Phía trước người tùy tiện “Ân” một tiếng.

“Đúng rồi Ngô Lỗi, ta dọn ra tới ở.”

“Mua này phụ cận canh phường quốc tế”

“Nha, đến không được, đại bốn chính là không giống nhau, tự do khoe khoang”

“Ly 10 hào tuyến siêu gần, hồi trung diễn cũng phương tiện”

“Sau đó” hắn bổ sung một câu.

“Ân, ly ngươi cũng gần”

Ngô Lỗi ngừng bước chân, cười không nói, nhìn Lưu hạo lo chính mình lải nhải, mắt kính đáp ở hắn đứng thẳng trên mũi, sườn mặt đường cong rõ ràng.

“Chủ yếu là bên kia dưới lầu có cái phòng tập thể thao, ta làm kia tạp, là năm tạp, ngươi lần sau cũng có thể đi, ngươi dạy luyện không phải làm ngươi đừng hoang phế tập thể hình sao” Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa đẩy đẩy trên mũi mắt kính, đảo đi tới, nghiêm túc nói, lộ ra một cái hàm hậu tươi cười, vẻ mặt trung hậu thuần lương.

“Còn có còn có, chính là, trong tiểu khu có chính mình sân bóng rổ, chúng ta cũng có thể chơi bóng gì đó, ngươi không phải thích chơi bóng sao”. Vẫn luôn là Lưu hạo nhiên trước sau kéo dài bọn họ thói quen, cùng với bọn họ ăn ý.

“Xong rồi bên kia ly ăn vặt phố cũng không xa, ăn là không lo lắng, muốn ăn cái gì tùy ngươi tuyển”

“Ách... Ta ngẫm lại còn có cái gì”

“Nói xong? Như thế nào vẫn luôn không phát hiện Lưu nguyên ngươi tài ăn nói tốt như vậy, đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ chung cư một bộ một bộ.” Ngô Lỗi an tĩnh vài giây, vẫn là nhịn không được phun tào.

“Ta không biết.” Hắn thành thành thật thật đáp.

“Về sau đi, chính là nhà ta đại môn thường mở ra ———— mời ngươi, có phúc cùng hưởng.” Khởi phong, liền nói chuyện thanh âm đều trở nên mông lung.

“Lảm nhảm. Liền này đó sao?” Một khi đã như vậy, đại nam hài biểu tình nghiền ngẫm tiếp tục truy vấn.

“Ngươi này đó lý do đều quá lạn ngạnh Lưu hạo nhiên” làm như ở cổ vũ ở mong đợi, lại tựa hồ hoàn toàn không có để ở trong lòng.

“Không không, còn có. Cảm tạ ngươi nhịn đau bỏ những thứ yêu thích, đưa ta mạn uy T, sau đó, đưa ta mũ linh tinh. Còn thành công tiếp nhận rồi ta lão mẹ nuôi an lợi” Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm cùng khí chất giống người này giống nhau ôn hoà hiền hậu.

“Không có?” Ngô Lỗi tới hứng thú, kinh ngạc hỏi.

“Không có.” Hắn muộn thanh nói.

“Mạnh miệng, ngươi liền tiếp theo bần.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ nghĩ, lại nghĩ tới cái gì giống nhau vỗ tay một cái, thanh thanh yết hầu.

“Đúng vậy, chờ ca khảo bằng lái, chuyện thứ nhất chính là —— mang ngươi lái xe?” Trước công chúng, Lưu hạo nhiên ở bị đánh bên cạnh thử.

“Di, ngươi có độc ——” Ngô Lỗi nhếch miệng giống cái hài tử cười, đi lên một cái tát lạc hắn sau lưng.

“Thật sự, chờ ta khoa nhị.. Khoa bốn qua, ca làm ngươi kiến thức hạ, cái gì là chân chính, nam tử hán” Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không né, giơ tay đè ép áp chính mình mũ, xoay người cho hắn một cái dày rộng bối.

“Ta đây còn muốn suy xét một chút —— muốn hay không đem mạng nhỏ giao cho ngươi” Ngô Lỗi hơi chút kéo một chút ngữ điệu, cười tủm tỉm mà.

“Kia lần sau, đi nam chiêng trống hẻm, được không.”

“Hảo, thật tốt” Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt mị thành một cái phùng nhi cười nói.

Ngô Lỗi lui về phía sau một bước, chắp tay bái quyền.

“Thật tốt”.

Trống không một vật thời gian, trường học một góc, chỉ có ba bốn cây, Ngô Lỗi dụi dụi mắt, chỉ chỉ ghế dài, hai người trước sau ngồi xuống.

“Lại ngồi một lát đi, buổi chiều còn muốn tập diễn, liền không như vậy nhàn tình”

“Vẫn là trường học thoải mái a.” Đàm tiếu tiếng gió gian, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi nhìn nhau một chút.

“Ân.” Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu.

“Có thể cùng ngươi cùng nhau ăn cơm a, tản bộ a, còn có thể đánh chơi bóng.”

“Ai ai đình chỉ, đình chỉ”

“Không nói gạt ngươi, bọn họ nói ta là sắt thép thẳng nam ngươi biết không, ta có như vậy sắt thép thẳng nam sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên không nhiều làm giải thích.

“Nga ——”

“Còn có, ta là thật sự, thật sự, đối bọn họ không thú vị.”

“Ân?

Ngô Lỗi nhịn xuống trong lòng một câu “Ngươi tm”

Lại hơn nữa một câu

“Vậy ngươi đối ta có ý tứ?” Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên mở miệng.

Xong rồi xong rồi. Chỉ mong Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ không phát hiện, chính mình nói những lời này khi, chính mình phập phồng quá kích ngực trái.

“A?” Lưu hạo nhiên động tác một đốn, đen bóng đồng tử “Nhìn chằm chằm” hắn

“……”

……

…………

Đương nhiên, đầy mặt đều viết “Có”.

Tự tin không đủ Lưu hạo nhiên bản năng đứng dậy, vòng qua ghế dựa, rốt cuộc không chấp nhận được nửa phần tự hỏi, biểu tình khẩn trương mà quay người lại, mũ bị vứt ra thật xa, cũng không quay đầu lại cất bước liền triệt.

“Ai không đúng không đúng!! Cho ngươi mua, ta đều đã quên” Lưu hạo nhiên nỗ lực bình ổn, quay lại thân cuống quít đem đồ ăn vặt nhét ở Ngô Lỗi trong tay, túi thượng nhiễm ấm áp độ ấm.

Lưu hạo nhiên phong giống nhau chợt lóe mà qua, quay đầu lại phất tay tiếp đón: “Nhất định phải hảo hảo ăn cơm a!!”

“Chờ một chút ——” Ngô Lỗi kêu lên, duỗi tay tưởng kéo lấy hắn.

“Mũ rơi xuống”.

“Thật khờ”.

Đúng rồi, đúng rồi, thật đúng là chính nam tử hán đâu. Chỉ dư chính mình ở trong gió hỗn độn.

Ngô Lỗi bật cười, cũng không biết là đang cười ai. Chỉ là cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên biệt nữu bộ dáng rất là đáng yêu. Bỗng nhiên mí mắt nhảy một chút, tựa hồ có điểm dự cảm bất hảo.

Dù sao đều đã toàn chiêu. Ngàn tư vạn tự không bao giờ dùng giấu ở này lá rụng bên trong, đơn giản cong lên đầu gối đứng lên xách ăn phản giáo, hai mảnh diệp, nháy mắt từ hắn áo gió sườn biên chảy xuống xuống dưới.

“Đinh” ——

Hắn dừng bước, trước click mở Lưu hạo nhiên WeChat tin tức.

Trong lòng nào đó mềm mại nhất một chỗ ở mùa thu du đãng, hắn rõ ràng cảm giác chính mình tim đập chậm một phách, đầu óc trống rỗng. Phảng phất vừa mới cái gì đều không nhớ rõ.

“Ngươi nói đi.”

Ba chữ, sợ là Lưu hạo nhiên chủ mưu đã lâu. Xem ra lần này, thật là gian kế thực hiện được.

——————

Một mạt xanh miết một mạt lam,

Trúng gió thổi qua trong lòng quyến.

Tiên y nộ mã thiếu niên,

Đầu tiên là tâm động,

Lại là hai người binh hoang mã loạn,

Tiếp theo giấy cửa sổ bị thật cẩn thận đâm thủng,

Cuối cùng mới đem bản thân đáp đi vào.

Thật không hiểu mùa thu là đồng thoại, vẫn là ngươi là đồng thoại.

END!!!!

————————————————

Lại lần nữa cảm tạ hạo lỗi, cảm tạ sở hữu hạo lỗi nữ hài nhi nhóm.

Hậu tri hậu giác mới biết được hôm qua thanh không là hạo lỗi chuyên chúc BGM, ta nghe được đệ nhất nhĩ liền nhận định này bài hát, muốn ngừng mà không được xứng đôi. Thỉnh phối hợp BGM cùng nhau dùng ăn.


	35. I can feel the love tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renswjszyydg

[ hạo lỗi ]Can You Feel the Love Tonight. |Fin.|  
“Còn ở Thâm Quyến? Buổi tối thông điện thoại đi.”

“Lại tiếp tân đại ngôn lạp, thực không tồi sao.”

Di động mở ra loa đặt ở một bên, Ngô Lỗi mới vừa tắm rửa xong, bị trong phòng điều hòa khí lạnh đông lạnh đến run run một chút, từ ngăn tủ nhảy ra áo tắm dài, nhướng mày nói: “Tháng trước không phải cùng ngươi đề qua sao, đã quên?”

Đối diện người làm bộ thương cảm bất đắc dĩ: “Đương nhiên nhớ rõ, ta không phải còn quản ngươi muốn ảnh chụp cùng ngoài lề tới, kết quả ngươi này quỷ hẹp hòi nói muốn bảo mật không chịu cho. Ai, ta chính mình bạn trai tiếp đại ngôn chụp phim tuyên truyền, ta thế nhưng không phải cái thứ nhất biết đến, không nhân quyền a. Thuận tiện, nhớ rõ đem điều hòa độ ấm khai cao điểm.”

Mềm mại áo tắm dài phụ thượng thanh niên diễn viên trần trụi mà hữu lực thân thể, Ngô Lỗi cười nhẹ một chút, đem đai lưng rộng thùng thình mà hệ ở bên hông, lỏa lồ ngực thượng là tắm gội sau mồ hôi mỏng, cầm lấy điều hòa điều khiển từ xa ngoan ngoãn điều cực nóng độ: “Ngươi muốn video không bằng chính mình thượng video trang web download đi, ta chính mình đều còn không có bắt được thành phẩm đâu.”

Người nọ tâm nói video cùng cut ta đương nhiên đã sớm download hảo tuần hoàn trăm tám mươi lần: “Cái này phim tuyên truyền có thể, đem ngươi chụp rất khá xem.” Nhưng vẫn là đến quy công với hắn bạn trai bản thân liền thịnh thế mỹ nhan, cho nên mới như thế nào chụp như thế nào soái khí bức người.

Ngô Lỗi ăn mặc khách sạn dép lê, đạp lên phòng thảm thượng mềm mại lại thoải mái, hắn đêm nay tâm tình thực hảo: “Nha, Lưu nguyên lão sư như vậy khen ta, ta nhưng gánh không dậy nổi nha.”

Đối diện Lưu hạo nhiên cười không ngừng: “Lưu hạo nhiên bạn trai, đương nhiên gánh nổi Lưu nguyên lão sư khen.”

Ngô Lỗi cũng không khỏi cười nhạt trước sau treo ở bên miệng, ba lượng hạ liền đạp rớt dép lê, thoải mái mà oa tiến sô pha: “Kia Lưu nguyên lão sư, nếu là coi trọng MK cái nào khoản, cứ việc nói cho ta, ta thế ngài hỏi tìm nhãn hiệu thương muốn.”

“Oa, ngươi này người phát ngôn chính là như vậy đương sao? Lấy không nhân gia tân phẩm?” Lưu hạo nhiên ra vẻ kinh ngạc, “Huống hồ đôi ta quần áo kích cỡ cũng không giống nhau a.”

Ngô Lỗi mở ra TV, trung ương đài mới vừa bá xong buổi tối tin tức. Hắn đem âm lượng điều tiểu, dễ nghe thanh điện thoại một khác đầu Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm: “Người phát ngôn chiết khấu sao. Kích cỡ không giống nhau…… Liền nói là ta dưỡng một con chó Shiba dùng.”

Trong điện thoại truyền đến Lưu hạo nhiên mơ hồ tiếng cười: “Học được! Kia cái gì PUMA, hồng mễ, ta đại ngôn những cái đó, ngươi nếu là thích, cũng cứ việc cùng ca mở miệng, ta liền nói là nhà ta con thỏ thích.”

Ngô Lỗi cười đến mi mắt cong cong, đổi đài đến Chiết Giang truyền hình: “Tần phong thiếu gia, ngươi nhưng đừng bần! Đoán xem xem, ta đang ở làm gì?”

Đối diện truyền đến xa lạ nam nhân thanh âm, tựa hồ là ở kêu gọi Lưu hạo nhiên tên. Ngô Lỗi tươi cười chợt tắt, hơi một nghĩ lại, gần đây hắn đóng phim vội đến trời đen kịt, bảy tháng Thâm Quyến càng là hè nóng bức khó nhịn, vừa tới Thâm Quyến thời điểm hắn luôn là mệt đến chụp xong diễn liền nghỉ ngơi, thẳng đến đêm nay mới thật vất vả bớt thời giờ cùng bạn trai thông điện thoại. Mấy ngày này hắn tựa hồ cũng chưa hỏi đến Lưu hạo nhiên hành trình, cũng không biết đối phương gần nhất vội không vội.

Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm rất xa, hẳn là đáp lại một câu cái gì, nhưng Ngô Lỗi nghe không rõ.

Ngô Lỗi đang muốn mở miệng nói “Ngươi mau đi vội đi”, Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm đã lại một lần vượt qua non nửa cái Trung Quốc truyền tới, kinh điện lưu dường như so ngày thường còn muốn dễ nghe.

“Ân? Ngươi mới vừa nói làm ta đoán? Ta ngẫm lại nga……” Lưu hạo nhiên suy tư vài giây, “Ta đã biết! Ngươi có phải hay không đang xem Cửu Châu Phiêu Miểu Lục!”

Ngô Lỗi cười, trước mắt TV trên màn hình thình lình đúng là thanh dương thế tử Lữ về trần: “Bingo! Ta xem, cái này Lữ về trần diễn đến không tồi, là cái nào diễn viên, ngươi nhận thức sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm hỗn tạp âm truyền tới, đứt quãng, cũng không biết hắn hiện tại ở nơi nào: “Nhận thức nha, kêu Lưu nguyên. Ngươi cũng nên nhận thức, các ngươi cùng nhau lục quá lớn bài đối vương bài, chính là cho ngươi mặc vớ cái kia.”

Ngô Lỗi phân tâm xem Lữ về trần cùng nhọc lòng Lưu hạo nhiên hay không rất bận, có điểm tham niệm mà hưởng thụ đã lâu mà cùng bạn trai nói chuyện phiếm khi vui mừng: “Ngươi như vậy vừa nói ta liền nghĩ tới, diễn tinh tinh đậu ta vui vẻ cái kia bái, rất ngốc.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bên kia tín hiệu vững vàng xuống dưới, hắn cười hì hì: “Đúng đúng đúng, chính là cái kia! Ngốc sao? Ta không cảm thấy ai.”

TV chính bá đến Lữ về trần song bánh quai chèo biện tạo hình, Ngô Lỗi cười đến phá lệ lớn tiếng: “Ta xem mờ mịt lục, cái này Lữ về trần cư nhiên có bánh quai chèo biện tạo hình ha ha ha!”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhất thời không vui, rầu rĩ nói: “Như thế nào, ta song bánh quai chèo biện ngươi liền không thích lạp? Ngươi này dễ dàng thay lòng đổi dạ tiểu tử, nói ta khờ thời điểm cũng không thấy ngươi như vậy ghét bỏ ngươi bạn trai!”

  
Ngô Lỗi mang theo ý cười ngoài miệng trấn an nói: “Không chê không chê, ta nhìn thế tử quốc sắc thiên hương, song bánh quai chèo biện cũng đẹp!”

Đối diện là dòng xe cộ tiếng còi, nhìn dáng vẻ đã trễ thế này Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở bên ngoài. Hắn lập tức hồi dỗi nói: “Hừ, Ngô đại thiếu gia đừng quên, ngươi năm đó những cái đó nữ trang hắc chiếu ta chính là còn tồn, cùng lắm thì cho nhau thương tổn!”

Lời tuy như thế, nhưng tình nhân trong mắt ra Tây Thi, Ngô Lỗi mặt bãi tại nơi này, hơn nữa Lưu hạo nhiên bạn trai chuyên chúc mười tầng lự kính, đối phương cho dù là như thế nào ma quỷ tạo hình, đều có thể bị hắn nhìn ra thần tiên nhan giá trị. Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên tạo hình, tự nhiên cũng là đồng dạng.

Bên này đến phiên Ngô Lỗi không vui, chất vấn nói: “Ngươi tồn những cái đó hắc chiếu ta lần trước không phải đều xóa sao, như thế nào còn có!”

“Cái gì! Ta liền nói như thế nào album tìm không thấy, nguyên lai là ngươi cấp xóa!” Ngô Lỗi đồng học nói lậu hành vi phạm tội, không đánh đã khai, Lưu hạo nhiên thực tức giận, hậu quả thực nghiêm trọng, muốn Ngô Lỗi đồng học thân thân mặt thân hai hạ mới có thể giải quyết, “Còn hảo ta có dành trước!”

“Hừ!” Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng cầm lấy di động, ở Weibo một lục soát “Lưu hạo nhiên bánh quai chèo biện”, quả nhiên thu hoạch pha phong. Hắn mới vừa phiên hai ba trương liền cười đến ngửa tới ngửa lui, đặc biệt là Lữ về trần té ngã động đồ, miễn cưỡng được một chút diễn viên bản nhân ngu đần chân truyền. Ngô Lỗi một hơi tồn không ít đồ, rời khỏi gọi điện thoại cửa sổ, mở ra WeChat, cấp “Ngô diễn viên Lưu diễn viên 🐶” một cổ não toàn đã phát qua đi.

“Ta hiện tại cũng có ngươi hắc chiếu!” Ngô Lỗi đắc ý dào dạt.

Đối diện Lưu hạo nhiên đánh điện thoại bị bên tai tin tức chấn động dọa nhảy dựng, mở ra WeChat vừa thấy, “Lưu diễn viên Ngô diễn viên 🐰” spam mười mấy điều, tất cả đều là hắn bánh quai chèo biện biểu tình bao. Lưu diễn viên dở khóc dở cười, nhưng chính mình đuổi theo bạn trai, nói cái gì cũng được sủng ái.

“Kia cũng là nhà ngươi bánh quai chèo biện, miễn phí bao ship tới cửa phục vụ nhưng chính là không lùi đổi!” Lưu hạo nhiên lý không thẳng khí cũng tráng.

Ngô Lỗi phiên mới vừa tồn động đồ, lại phiên đến Lưu hạo nhiên câu kia ném nồi cấp Lý Cẩu Đản vương thiết trụ không nỡ nhìn thẳng lên tiếng, cười đến càng hoan, đang muốn tiếp tục mở miệng trêu chọc nhà mình da mặt mỏng có thần tượng tay nải bạn trai, phòng cửa truyền đến vài tiếng tiếng đập cửa, kế tiếp là nhu hòa giọng nữ cách môn hỏi: “Đá chồng chất, ngủ rồi sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên cũng nghe thấy, nháy mắt từ vì bánh quai chèo biện tạo hình ngượng ngùng bản lậu A Tô lặc biến thành hộ thực chó Shiba, ngữ khí là rõ ràng bất quá một cái toan tự: “Ai nha, như vậy vãn còn tới tìm ngươi?”

Ngô Lỗi hướng ngoài cửa trở về thanh “Không đâu, tỷ, có việc sao”, quay đầu rất có hứng thú mà đối điện thoại một khác đầu Lưu hạo nhiên nhỏ giọng nói: “Đương nhiên là ta người ngưỡng mộ lạp, không cao hứng?”

“Ta là keo kiệt như vậy người sao? Không phải!” Lưu hạo nhiên tự hỏi tự đáp.

Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới phát giác chính mình mới vừa tắm rửa xong, trên người chỉ một kiện áo ngủ, vội vàng cùng bạn trai thương lượng: “Ta liền ăn mặc áo tắm dài, như vậy gặp người có thể hay không không tốt lắm?”

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng tưởng chính là lễ phép tầng này trên mặt không tốt, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ thầm tự nhiên hoàn toàn không phải việc này.

“Đương nhiên không tốt!” Lưu hạo nhiên tức giận đến hận không thể mở ra tùy ý môn vọt tới Ngô Lỗi bên người, “Mau đi mặc quần áo, đợi lát nữa lại đánh cho ta!”

Không đợi Ngô Lỗi đáp lời, đối diện đã nổi giận đùng đùng mà cắt đứt. Lưu hạo nhiên là nghĩ như thế nào, hắn bạn trai còn có thể không biết? Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình tâm tình càng tốt.

Ngô Lỗi ngoan ngoãn đi thay đổi quần áo, tới tìm hắn trao đổi đối diễn diễn viên tỷ tỷ tiến vào khi TV thượng còn ở phóng Cửu Châu Phiêu Miểu Lục, màn ảnh cũng đúng là Lữ về trần màn ảnh.

Khi đến 10 giờ đã qua, lúc này mới trao đổi xong. Tiễn đi diễn viên tỷ tỷ, Ngô Lỗi đã có chút buồn ngủ, nhưng đóng cửa chuyện thứ nhất lại là cấp Lưu hạo nhiên gửi điện trả lời lời nói —— liền ở vừa rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên đã cho hắn đã phát mười mấy điều WeChat giọng nói, đủ để thấy vị này thanh niên ảnh đế chờ tuyển đệ nhất nhân ở bạn trai trước mặt có bao nhiêu bụng dạ hẹp hòi.

“Người đi rồi?” Lưu · oán phu · hạo nhiên rầu rĩ không vui.

“Thật không vui lạp?” Ngô Lỗi trêu ghẹo hắn.

“Không có!” Lời tuy như thế, Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói gian toan vị liền cùng uống lên mấy cái bình lớn dấm giống nhau, “Ngẫm lại ngươi là tiêu viêm lúc ấy, cái gì tiêu Huân Nhi tiểu y tiên còn có Medusa, ta ăn qua dấm sao? Không có đi. Hiện tại ngươi là toàn bộ Thâm Quyến nhất A tử lộ tiểu bắc, ít nhất chụp chính là nhiệt huyết điện cạnh kịch, vẫn là song nam chủ, ta tóm lại hơi chút yên tâm một chút.”

Ngô Lỗi tâm nói Lưu hạo nhiên còn không biết xấu hổ đề tiêu viêm, tưởng hắn chụp đấu phá lúc ấy, Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi ngày cố định sáng trưa chiều tam thông điện thoại, hỗn loạn vô số điều tin tức, còn ba ngày hai đầu hướng đoàn phim tặng hoa hồng, hoa hồng từ tinh tế nhỏ xinh một chi đưa đến 99 chi tràn đầy một đại phủng, thổ vị lời âu yếm cũng liền từ “Toàn tâm toàn ý” nói đến “Địa cửu thiên trường”, liền kém Lưu nguyên bản nhân toàn bộ hành trình bồi chụp một bước cũng không nhường thậm chí trực tiếp Weibo quan tuyên chiêu cáo thiên hạ.

Vì thế, chẳng sợ đoàn phim trung mới đầu thực sự có xem Ngô Lỗi khi mặt đỏ tim đập tiểu nữ hài, đến cuối cùng cũng liền tất cả đều thành nhiên với tâm lý giải thậm chí một chút đỏ mắt cùng hâm mộ, sở hữu manh mối đều bị Lưu nguyên cái này tâm cơ Boy bóp chết ở trong nôi.

Tổng kết, từ gặp được Lưu hạo nhiên tới nay, Ngô Lỗi đã từng chờ mong vô cùng cảm tình tuyến bị chó Shiba mạnh mẽ dao sắc chặt đay rối, cũng chỉ dư lại trắng ra lại rõ ràng một cái tơ hồng, một đầu hợp với Ngô diễn viên, một khác đầu hợp với Lưu diễn viên, thỏa thỏa song mũi tên.

“Ngươi còn nói đâu, so với ta, chụp thanh xuân ngôn tình kịch có rất nhiều ai tới? Giống như họ Lưu đi?” Tiêu viêm tuyển thủ phát động kỹ năng 【 họa thủy đông dẫn 】.

“Ai ai, kia đều là mấy năm trước sự, ta hiện tại chính là muốn chuyển hình trở thành thiết huyết con người sắt đá a!” Lữ về trần tuyển thủ lựa chọn 【 cự không nhận trướng 】.

“Đây là ta lời kịch, ngươi nhìn xem ta gần nhất tấc đầu, có phải hay không rất tuấn tú!” Ngô Lỗi đối chính mình mới vừa cắt tấc đầu tạo hình vừa lòng 3000 biến, thập phần phù hợp hắn thiết huyết nam nhi hình tượng khí chất, liền kém lại đi cử cử thiết.

“Soái soái soái, dù sao cũng là ta chọn bạn trai đâu.” Lưu hạo nhiên cười nói, Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ có thể tưởng tượng ra Lưu hạo nhiên nói như vậy khi, lộ ra răng nanh tươi cười.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ý thức được, bọn họ đêm nay lần thứ hai trò chuyện, Lưu hạo nhiên bên kia rốt cuộc đã không có tạp âm cùng dòng xe cộ thanh, thoạt nhìn đối phương hẳn là kết thúc công tác, trở lại chỗ ở chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi.

“Được rồi, ngươi hồi khách sạn?” Ngô Lỗi bàn chân ngồi ở trên giường, nghĩ cùng bạn trai nói quá ngủ ngon sau ngủ tiếp, tựa hồ có thể so sánh ngày thường ngủ đến càng hương một ít.

“Không sai biệt lắm đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên hồi, trong giọng nói tựa hồ có chút mỏi mệt sau thoải mái.

“Không sai biệt lắm?” Ngô Lỗi nhạy bén mà bắt giữ đến đối phương lời nói ý vị thâm trường, không khỏi lo lắng đối phương có phải hay không vội hôn đầu, “Ngươi ở đâu, công tác còn không có kết thúc sao?”

“Trước không nói cái này, đá chồng chất, ta hỏi qua ngươi tỷ, nghe nói ngươi ngày mai nghỉ ngơi?” Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ khí mềm nhẹ mà nói sang chuyện khác.

Ngô Lỗi càng nghi hoặc, nhưng vẫn là trả lời: “Đúng rồi, ngày mai đoàn phim phóng ta một ngày giả.”

“Thật tốt, thật tốt quá.” Là Lưu hạo nhiên tiếng cười, Ngô Lỗi quen thuộc nhất tiếng cười.

Ngô Lỗi đang muốn hỏi, Lưu hạo nhiên đã lại một lần mở miệng:

“Đá chồng chất, mau tới mở cửa, ta ở ngươi ngoài cửa.”

Fin.

Ta cũng không hiểu biết giới giải trí cũng không hiểu biết 65 hành trình cùng công tác bug hoặc OOC đều là ta sai

Ngọt ngào đại nam hài yêu đương thật tốt a thật tốt quá ta điên cuồng động tâm thúc giục hôn

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Ngọc đuốc tân  
Triển khai toàn văn  
43 nhiệt độ 2 điều bình luận  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Hắn thật tốt quá 😭  
Là sam không phải sam càng không phải bân: Đúng đúng đúng chính là mk quảng cáo ta thổi bạo chúng ta đá chồng chất  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	36. Tiểu tước tước nhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahater

Tiểu tước tước nhi  
Đem trước kia hố điền xong.

Nơi này người phần lớn tính tình ôn lương, nhìn đều như là đọc quá thư, không giống như là thôn dân, đảo như là phần tử trí thức tới nơi này quá thanh nhàn nhật tử.

Thanh sơn ẩn ẩn, thủy xa xôi. Ỷ sơn bàng thủy, là cái hảo địa phương.

Vật chất tuy không thiếu thốn, nhưng nói đến cùng, là cho đưa đến như vậy cái không biết tên xa xôi mà. Tiêu viêm trong lúc nhất thời cũng không biết làm gì cảm tưởng, hắn là đột nhiên bị đưa lại đây.

Tiền căn hậu quả, một mực không biết. Phụ thân nói làm hắn tĩnh dưỡng, tĩnh dưỡng cái gì, hắn chỗ nào nhìn qua yêu cầu tĩnh dưỡng bộ dáng.

Nhưng rốt cuộc thiếu niên tâm tính, lại đại không mau, luôn có một ít khác sự vật tới che dấu qua đi. Tiêu viêm mới vừa vào thôn thời điểm, nhìn cái gì đều mới mẻ, nhìn cái gì đều sung sướng, chính là nhìn những cái đó phụ thân sai khiến người không vừa mắt.

Phía tây nhi cách đó không xa kia một tảng lớn một đại tùng, không biết bị tiêu viêm chui bao nhiêu lần. Hắn thích nhất kia phiến địa phương, bởi vì không ai có thể tìm thấy hắn, mà hắn có thể ở cao cao cỏ cây cột che đậy hạ, tưởng tượng thấy tìm kiếm hắn những người đó bất đắc dĩ lại sốt ruột bộ dáng.

Hắn biết như vậy ấu trĩ. Chính là, cũng chính là như vậy. Lại da lại nháo, cũng phiên không ra thiên đi.

“Tiêu viêm.”

Tiêu viêm xoay người, đem hoa đưa cho người tới. Người này ăn mặc một thân hôi áo ngắn, tiêu viêm cúi đầu nhìn xem chính mình trên người hắc T, nhìn tựa như hai cái thời kỳ người.

Là A Tô lặc, dân tộc Hán danh là Lữ về trần, trong thôn chỉ có tiêu viêm thích kêu hắn A Tô lặc, trong thôn cũng chỉ có A Tô lặc có thể tại đây cơ hồ che trời cỏ cây cột hạ tìm được hắn.

A Tô lặc tiếp nhận hoa. Hoa hành nhân thời gian dài nắm chắc mà trở nên mềm mại, cánh hoa có chút khô héo, nhưng hồng tím bạch nhan sắc tổng vẫn là diễm lệ.

Tiêu viêm đi lên trước kéo kéo này cao gầy cái bím tóc, kêu một tiếng A Tô lặc. Dân tộc thiểu số người đều như vậy thích biên một đầu bím tóc sao, tiêu viêm thích hỏi đủ loại vấn đề.

Có nghi vấn mới có thể ngày qua ngày mà bảo trì tại đây “Tĩnh dưỡng” thời kỳ độ nhật sức mạnh.

“Nên trở về ăn cơm.”

A Tô lặc tùy ý tiêu viêm liên lụy hắn bím tóc, hắn chỉ là hơi hơi cúi đầu nghe nghe hoa, “Ngươi lần sau muốn đưa ta hoa nhớ rõ muốn lập tức cho ta nha.”

“Tựa như ngươi sẽ đói bụng giống nhau, hoa cũng sẽ.”

“Bọn họ còn ở tìm ta sao?”

Tiêu viêm cái trán để ở A Tô lặc trên vai nhích tới nhích lui, A Tô lặc không cầm hoa cái tay kia nhẹ nhàng vỗ về hắn thô ráp mềm mại đầu tóc, “Không có.”

A Tô lặc trên người vẫn luôn là một cổ nhàn nhạt mùi hoa vị, cùng tiêu viêm nói qua đây là hắn quê nhà bò mà cúc hương vị. Nhưng tiêu viêm hỏi hắn quê nhà ở đâu, hắn chưa bao giờ sẽ trả lời.

Tiêu viêm mới vừa nhìn thấy A Tô lặc thời điểm liền tiến đến nhân thân biên đổi tới đổi lui, tự quen thuộc mà chào hỏi. Nhìn hắn tính tình người tốt lớn lên hảo liền đặng cái mũi lên mặt, hỏi hắn có thể hay không sờ sờ hắn bím tóc, sờ xong bím tóc lại cùng tiểu cẩu dường như nhíu nhíu cái mũi, ở người phát gian cổ gian củng tới củng đi mà nghe, mất công nhân gia không đem hắn đương đăng đồ tử tấu.

“Ngươi thường xuyên như vậy chạy, bọn họ đều không cảm thấy ngươi sẽ thế nào.”

Hiện tại khó được lạc thú cũng chưa, chỉ có A Tô lặc nguyện ý một lần lại một lần tới tìm hắn.

“Vậy ngươi vì cái gì còn tới tìm ta?”

Kia viên không an phận đầu không hề lắc qua lắc lại, nâng lên, nhìn chằm chằm A Tô lặc đôi mắt xem, “Vì cái gì?”

A Tô lặc nháy đôi mắt, lông mi giống phiên phi con bướm cánh.

“Bởi vì ngươi sẽ đói a.”

Ý cười doanh ở A Tô lặc khóe mắt, “Tiêu viêm, đừng nghĩ chạy.”

“Ngươi lặp lại, làm cho bọn họ thói quen, buông cảnh giác, ngươi cảm thấy có ích lợi gì đâu?”

Ấm áp đại chưởng đặt ở tiêu viêm đỉnh đầu vỗ nhẹ một chút, “Trước không nói ngươi có biết hay không trở về lộ. Ngươi liền tính thật sự chạy mất, ngươi đi trở về, ngươi có thể làm cái gì đâu? Vẫn là sẽ bị đưa về tới. Nếu ngươi không trở về Tiêu gia, không đợi ở chỗ này, ngươi còn có thể đi chỗ nào đâu?”

Ngươi còn có thể đi chỗ nào đâu, tiêu viêm. A Tô lặc lặp lại những lời này, thon gầy trắng nõn khuôn mặt trở nên xa lạ lên, không duyên cớ làm tiêu viêm sau lưng nổi lên mồ hôi lạnh.

Này không giống như là A Tô lặc sẽ nói nói, người này nói hắn đều hiểu, nhưng A Tô lặc sẽ không nói như vậy.

Tiêu viêm đau đầu đến sắp tạc, chung quanh cỏ cây cột tản mát ra đốt trọi hương vị làm hắn thở không nổi. Người nọ đỉnh A Tô lặc mặt cũng chỉ là cười, nhìn hắn hỏng mất bộ dáng cười.

Đôi khi nghi vấn quá nhiều, thật sự là tim gan cồn cào, cổ họng ngạnh nói một câu cũng ra không được khẩu.

“Ngươi còn có thể đi chỗ nào đâu, tiêu viêm.”

Người nọ ngồi xổm xuống thân mình, nhìn nhân đau đầu mà ngã xuống đất tiêu viêm, vươn tay, đầu ngón tay đến lòng bàn tay hoa văn đều quen thuộc đến không thể lại quen thuộc, khả nhân lại sắp thấy không rõ bộ dáng.

“Nên trở về ăn cơm.”

Hồi chỗ nào đi, chỗ nào đều không thể đi.

Tiêu viêm một cái tát vỗ rớt người nọ tay, từ khớp hàm bài trừ một cái lăn tự, “Ngươi là ai?”

Người nọ như cũ là một bộ cười bộ dáng, cười hì hì nói chính mình là A Tô lặc ngươi như thế nào không quen biết ta.

“Ngươi còn đưa ta hoa đâu.”

“Ngươi xem.”

Cánh hoa bị người nọ chộp trong tay, nước sốt đầm đìa một tay, từ chỉ gian khe hở ngón tay dừng ở tiêu viêm trên mặt, trong mắt bị tích tiến một giọt, sáp đau cảm giác làm hắn không mở ra được mắt, rơi lệ đầy mặt.

Tiêu viêm thật sự là chịu đựng không được mà ngất đi.

Không biết hôn bao lâu, lại giống như chỉ có một cái chớp mắt, tiêu viêm mở mắt ra, hắn còn tại chỗ, người nọ lại không thấy.

“Tiêu viêm.”

Tiêu viêm thấy ăn mặc một thân hôi áo ngắn A Tô thít chặt ra hiện tại hắn trước mắt.

Bò mà cúc hương vị theo A Tô lặc động tác quanh quẩn ở tiêu viêm mũi hạ.

“Nên trở về ăn cơm.”

A Tô lặc vươn tay, tiêu viêm đáp thượng hắn tay.

Hoa không thấy.

Hạo lỗi trần viêm

Tác giả: Lê phi phi gia hậu viện biển rộng ông ngoại  
Ta như cũ là lãng tiểu bạch điều.  
Triển khai toàn văn  
12 nhiệt độ 4 điều bình luận  
Lê phi phi gia hậu viện biển rộng ông ngoại: Có sẽ viết xong  
Lê phi phi gia hậu viện biển rộng ông ngoại: Không phải lạp  
Giang tiểu thầm: Mang cảm a a a, có hậu tục sao!  
wsx99y: Oa nga, là đại ca hắc hóa cầm tù gián đoạn tính mất trí nhớ đại tẩu sao?  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	37. Mất ngủ sản vật

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lianziqingrushui530

【 hoắc lê 】 ( mất ngủ sản vật )  
Hàn thương ngôn hầu chết ta, ta yêu cầu một chút khổ trung hoà một chút. Báo động trước: Có điểm ngược, có lẽ còn có điểm tra? Ta cũng không biết, dù sao he. Khuôn sáo cũ cốt truyện còn có điểm xe.

+++++++

Lê thốc bắt được ly hôn hiệp nghị thời điểm, toàn bộ thân thể đều đang run rẩy, rốt cuộc vẫn là tới rồi ngày này, nàng đã trở lại, hắn nên đi rồi. Ba năm tới ôm hèn mọn ảo tưởng, chung quy chỉ là ảo tưởng. Hắn rốt cuộc sẽ không yêu hắn.

Lê thốc tim như bị đao cắt, vẫn là ở ly hôn hiệp nghị thượng ký tên. Thu thập chính mình quần áo, rời đi cái này hắn sinh sống ba năm gia, rời đi cái kia hắn ái mười năm người .

Trợ lý đem ly hôn hiệp nghị mang cho hoắc chấn tiêu thời điểm, hoắc chấn tiêu sửng sốt một chút.

Như vậy thống khoái liền ký tên sao? Hắn còn tưởng rằng hắn ít nhất còn sẽ giữ lại một chút, hoặc là đề điểm cái gì yêu cầu. Bất quá trợ lý tỏ vẻ lê thốc thật sự cái gì cũng chưa nói.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đem ly hôn hiệp nghị ném ở bàn làm việc thượng, không lý do phiền lòng, vẫy vẫy tay làm trợ lý đi ra ngoài.

Hoắc chấn tiêu khuỷu tay chống cái bàn, đôi tay đầu ngón tay để ở trên trán, cau mày. Hắn rốt cuộc trong lòng phiền cái gì, lúc trước cưới hắn, bất quá chính là bởi vì bị nói chuyện bốn năm mối tình đầu quăng, tình thương khó bình, dưới sự tức giận cưới cái kia tổng ái dán chính mình tiểu tuỳ tùng, nghe nói vẫn luôn thực thích hắn lê thốc.

Hiện tại nàng đã trở lại, nàng nói nàng còn yêu hắn, nàng nói nàng năm đó có bao nhiêu bất đắc dĩ, hắn liền tin, đơn giản là đó là hắn đã từng yêu nhất nữ nhân.

Hắn biết lê thốc ái chính mình, này một giấy hiệp nghị có lẽ hoàn toàn đánh nát hắn nguyên bản liền xa vời hy vọng.

Giấy hôn thú biến thành ly hôn chứng, lê thốc đôi mắt một trận chua xót, cuối cùng lung tung nhét vào trong túi, mắt không thấy tâm không phiền. Dù sao không ai biết bọn họ kết quá hôn, không có lãng mạn cầu hôn, không có hoa lệ hôn lễ, không có bạn bè thân thích chứng kiến cùng chúc phúc, bọn họ chi gian cũng chỉ có một cái tiểu hồng sách vở mà thôi, ở hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng từ đầu tới đuôi đều không có hắn. Chỉ có lê thốc vẫn luôn ngây ngốc nói cho chính mình, hắn bận quá không có thời gian làm hôn lễ, không có thời gian về nhà, không có thời gian bồi hắn ăn bữa cơm. Kỳ thật từ đầu tới đuôi, hoắc chấn tiêu liền giải thích đều lười đến cùng hắn giải thích, chỉ có chính hắn ở lừa mình dối người.

Lê thốc lại lần nữa nhìn thấy hoắc chấn tiêu là ở cao trung đồng học sẽ thượng, hoắc chấn tiêu trước nay liền không yêu tham gia tập thể hoạt động, lê thốc vốn tưởng rằng hắn sẽ không tới, chính là hắn cư nhiên tới.

Cũng không có trong tưởng tượng như vậy khí phách hăng hái, mặt mày hồng hào, tương phản, hoắc chấn tiêu thoạt nhìn khuôn mặt tiều tụy, cả người đều thực nản lòng.

Bọn họ không phải ở bên nhau sao? Hắn không phải hẳn là thực vui vẻ sao? Vì cái gì ở hắn trên người nhìn không tới một chút dáng vẻ hạnh phúc. Lê thốc lắc đầu, đều đến lúc này, ngươi vẫn là như vậy để ý hắn, chính là hắn vui vẻ không đều rốt cuộc cùng ngươi không quan hệ.

"Ngươi xem hoắc chấn tiêu, hắn là tới tham gia đồng học sẽ sao?" Bên cạnh hai người nghị luận lên

"Liền một người ở kia uống rượu, ai đều không để ý tới, cùng cao trung một cái đức hạnh."

Người nọ đột nhiên nhìn đến một bên vùi đầu ăn cơm lê thốc, dùng cánh tay củng củng hắn "Ai, lê thốc, hai ngươi bây giờ còn có liên hệ sao? Cao trung thời điểm cũng chưa người dám nói với hắn lời nói, liền ngươi ái đi theo hắn."

Lê thốc nhìn thoáng qua trong một góc hoắc chấn tiêu, lại nhanh chóng cúi đầu "Không…… Không liên hệ"

"Ta liền nói, hắn cái loại này người, đối hắn tốt cũng đều bị hắn đẩy đến ngàn dặm ở ngoài, liền xứng đáng một người."

Không phải, lê thốc tưởng nói, hắn cũng từng đối một nữ hài tử thực hảo quá, hắn tận mắt nhìn thấy đến, hắn cười như vậy vui vẻ, như vậy trong sáng, là cái loại này không bao giờ sẽ đối người khác triển lộ tươi cười, bao gồm hắn.

"Đại gia an tĩnh một chút! Ta có chuyện muốn nói" có cái nam sinh đứng lên, vỗ vỗ tay, không biết là uống nhiều quá vẫn là nhiệt, gương mặt càng ngày càng hồng.

"Cao trung thời điểm, ta thích quá một người, hắn là trên thế giới này tốt nhất nam hài tử, hắn thực ái cười, cười rộ lên thực ấm áp, giống như hắn cười sông băng đều sẽ hòa tan, hắn cười, chính là xuân về hoa nở, ta thực thích hắn cười rộ lên bộ dáng. Cho tới bây giờ, ta đều còn nhớ rõ cặp kia tươi đẹp đôi mắt cong lên tới thời điểm có bao nhiêu đáng yêu. Lê thốc! Nếu ngươi hiện tại vẫn là một người, có thể suy xét cùng ta kết giao sao?"

"Nga nga nga!!"

"Lê thốc! Lê thốc! Lê thốc!"

"Đáp ứng hắn! Đáp ứng hắn! Đáp ứng hắn!"

Đại gia có tiết tấu vỗ tay ồn ào, xem kịch vui biểu tình nhìn chằm chằm ngồi ở một khác đầu lê thốc.

Lê thốc gương mặt bạo hồng, cả người đều co quắp bất an lên, hắn phản ứng đầu tiên cư nhiên là hoắc chấn tiêu có thể hay không sinh khí. Ngược lại lại ở trong lòng cười nhạo khởi chính mình tới, lê thốc, ngươi thật để mắt chính ngươi, ngươi thế nào hắn trước nay liền không để bụng.

Lê thốc đứng lên, cuối cùng cũng không có dám hướng hoắc chấn tiêu phương hướng xem qua đi.

Lê thốc bài trừ một cái nhu hòa cười "Cảm ơn ngươi thích ta, ta hiện tại xác thật là một người, bất quá…… Ai!"

Thủ đoạn đột nhiên bị nắm lấy, lê thốc cả người đều bị túm lui về phía sau, đột nhiên ánh vào mi mắt chính là hoắc chấn tiêu âm trầm mặt.

Chờ lê thốc phục hồi tinh thần lại đã bị hoắc chấn tiêu túm ra phòng. Thủ đoạn bị nắm chặt sinh đau, căn bản tránh thoát không được, lê thốc lại tức lại cấp.

"Hoắc chấn tiêu ngươi buông ta ra!"

Lê thốc bị ném vào toilet, trên tay lực đạo buông lỏng, lê thốc cả người một cái lảo đảo, thiếu chút nữa té ngã, phía sau là khóa cửa thanh âm.

"Hoắc chấn tiêu, ngươi làm gì, ngươi điên rồi sao" lê thốc xoa thủ đoạn, xoay người nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu. Lại nháy mắt bị nam nhân bóng ma bao phủ, bức đến ven tường.

"Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì, chúng ta đã không có quan…… Ngô" không nói xong nói bị đổ ở hầu khẩu, hoắc chấn tiêu bá đạo cạy ra lê thốc răng bối, cay độc mùi rượu nháy mắt tràn ngập lê thốc khoang miệng.

Không ai cảm thấy hoắc chấn tiêu sẽ đến tham gia đồng học hội, liền hoắc chấn tiêu chính mình cũng không nghĩ tới chính mình sẽ đến. Vì cái gì tới? Bởi vì lê thốc nhất định sẽ đến. Hắn muốn nhìn một chút lê thốc, không phải muốn nhìn một chút không có hắn nhật tử lê thốc có phải hay không quá đắc thất hồn lạc phách, mà là bởi vì hắn căn bản vô pháp xem nhẹ chính mình đáy lòng đối lê thốc tưởng niệm. Hắn cư nhiên sẽ tưởng niệm lê thốc, hoắc chấn tiêu căn bản không nghĩ thừa nhận, chính là tiến gia môn không có lê thốc chạy vội ra tới nghênh đón hắn cảm giác quá mức mất mát, ăn cơm thời điểm không có lê thốc ở một bên không lời nói tìm lời nói cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm quá mức quạnh quẽ. Cho dù hắn rất ít đáp lại, cái kia thiếu niên vẫn là sẽ trời nam biển bắc nói. Thậm chí đương hắn cùng nữ nhân kia đi khách sạn khai phòng thời điểm, nàng trần truồng xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn dụ hoặc hắn thời điểm, hắn cư nhiên không có chút nào phản ứng, ngược lại trước mắt hiện lên chính là lê thốc mặt. Đương hắn nằm ở nhà trên giường bên người không có lê thốc thời điểm, hắn mới cảm nhận được ở hắn cả đêm không về vô số lạnh băng ban đêm, lê thốc là như thế nào cảm thụ.

Hắn lần này tới, chỉ là tưởng xác định một chút sự tình.

Lê thốc bị hôn đến đại não trống rỗng, hạ thân đột nhiên chợt lạnh, mới kinh ngạc phát hiện dây lưng không biết khi nào bị cởi bỏ, quần theo bóng loáng đùi chảy xuống, thon dài trắng nõn hai chân bại lộ ở trong không khí.

Hắn cư nhiên sẽ luân hãm ở hoắc chấn tiêu hôn, đơn giản là nụ hôn này quá mức ôn nhu.

Ôn nhu, cái này từ tựa hồ cùng hoắc chấn tiêu ai không bên trên, ở lê thốc trong ấn tượng, hoắc chấn tiêu hôn là bá đạo, giàu có xâm lược tính. Mỗi khi ở trên giường động tác đều là thô bạo dã man, tra tấn lê thốc sống không bằng chết. Hắn biết hắn chỉ là ở lợi dụng chính mình quên người kia, chính là hắn lại cam tâm tình nguyện bị lợi dụng.

Quá ngốc, thật sự quá ngốc.

Lê thốc dùng sức đẩy ra hoắc chấn tiêu "Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì, ngươi là uống nhiều quá ở chơi rượu điên sao? Chúng ta đã ly hôn, ly hôn!"

Lê thốc hoảng loạn tưởng nhắc tới quần, lại bị hoắc chấn tiêu một lần nữa ấn hồi trên tường. Vừa định lại đẩy ra hắn, trước mắt người lại đột nhiên thấp đi xuống.

"Ha a……" Ướt át mềm vật đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa mà liếm quá hoa huyệt, lê thốc không có phòng bị rên rỉ ra tiếng, vội vàng dùng đôi tay che miệng lại. Cúi đầu chỉ có thể thấy phát toàn, hoắc chấn tiêu chân sau nửa quỳ, cả khuôn mặt không ở lê thốc giữa hai chân, lê thốc khiếp sợ mở to hai mắt. Hoắc chấn tiêu khi nào lấy như vậy hèn mọn tư thế……

Hèn mọn trước nay đều là hắn không phải sao?

Lê thốc tưởng đẩy ra hắn, muốn cho hắn tránh ra, chính là thân thể cũng đã trước râu rậm tưởng tước vũ khí đầu hàng, mềm rối tinh rối mù, nhấc không nổi một chút sức lực, liền dưới thân ngọc trụ đều chậm rãi đứng thẳng lên. Không tiền đồ, thật là không tiền đồ, lê thốc ở trong lòng mắng chính mình, giây tiếp theo lại toàn bộ bị bao bọc lấy, ướt nóng hoàn cảnh, đầu lưỡi xẹt qua đỉnh xúc cảm, làm lê thốc thân thể một trận tê dại.

Này tính cái gì? Bọn họ đều ly hôn, hắn cũng được đến hắn muốn, vì cái gì còn muốn tới dây dưa hắn, vì cái gì vẫn là không thể buông tha hắn. Hắn tâm đã vỡ nát, vì cái gì còn muốn tới tra tấn hắn.

Lê thốc khóc, bụm mặt nức nở, bởi vì chính mình vô lực đẩy ra hoắc chấn tiêu, hoặc là từ đáy lòng liền không nghĩ đẩy ra hắn, chẳng sợ biết bọn họ ly hôn, chẳng sợ biết hắn trong lòng không có hắn, chẳng sợ nói cho chính mình trăm ngàn biến ngươi hẳn là hận hắn, thân thể lại vẫn là ở hắn hơi thở đánh úp lại khi làm ra nhất thành thật phản ứng.

Đôi tay bị kéo ra ấn ở trên tường, hoắc chấn tiêu mềm nhẹ hôn lên lê thốc đôi mắt, nước mắt trong suốt bị cuốn vào trong bụng.

Là hàm, hàm phát khổ. Vốn dĩ không nên là cái này hương vị. Hoắc chấn tiêu nhớ tới vừa rồi nam nhân kia thổ lộ. Đúng vậy, trước kia lê thốc thực ái cười, là cái hoạt bát rộng rãi nam hài tử, có rất nhiều người đều thích hắn, chính là hắn lại cố tình muốn theo sau lưng mình, đi theo một cái mang theo cự người với ngàn dặm ở ngoài xa cách cảm quái nhân. Không ai nguyện ý phản ứng hắn, hắn cũng lười đến phản ứng bất luận kẻ nào, hắn chính là như vậy một cái tính cách quái gở lại âm u người, nhưng là lê thốc lại là cái thứ nhất mang cho hắn ánh mặt trời cùng ấm áp người.

Hắn hiện tại còn nhớ rõ, chính mình đáp ứng cùng lê thốc kết hôn thời điểm, thiếu niên trong mắt cười, như vậy thoải mái, như vậy trong sáng. Chính là dần dần, lê thốc cười càng ngày càng ít, số lượng không nhiều lắm cười, là nhìn đến hắn thời điểm bài trừ tới thực miễn cưỡng cười. Hắn lạnh nhạt, hắn xa cách, mang cho lê thốc một lần lại một lần thất vọng, dần dần liền biến thành tuyệt vọng.

Liền tính là đối mặt như vậy lạnh băng hắn, lê thốc vẫn là nỗ lực dùng ái bao vây lấy hắn kia viên cục đá giống nhau tâm.

Ở hắn sinh bệnh thời điểm cực nhọc ngày đêm, không thể yên ổn nghỉ ngơi chiếu cố hắn, cho dù bị tra tấn thân thể trải rộng xanh tím, cả người đau đớn, vẫn là sẽ rất sớm từ trên giường bò dậy, thân thủ vì hắn chuẩn bị bữa sáng, liền tính không biết hắn có thể hay không ăn, cho dù bị hắn khi dễ hạ thể sưng đỏ xuất huyết cũng không rên một tiếng, chính mình lén lút đi mua thuốc sát dược……

Nóng bỏng cự vật tiến vào thân thể, năng lê thốc kinh hô ra tiếng. Chưa bao giờ có cảm thụ quá như vậy cao độ ấm, hắn cũng là lần đầu tiên biết hoắc chấn tiêu chân thật độ ấm thế nhưng như vậy chước người.

Trước kia mỗi một lần hoắc chấn tiêu đều sẽ mang bộ, hắn không yêu hắn, tự nhiên sẽ không cho hắn cơ hội sinh hạ thuộc về bọn họ hài tử.

Hồi lâu chưa bị đến thăm thân thể, bị một tấc một tấc tiểu tâm khai thác, cho dù thân thể phân bố chất lỏng sớm đã đem cửa động tẩm ướt hoạt, kia căn cực đại như cũ mềm nhẹ thăm dò, làm lê thốc có một loại ảo giác, bị hoắc chấn tiêu coi như bảo bối giống nhau thật cẩn thận đối đãi ảo giác.

Áo trên cởi bỏ nút thắt lỏng lẻo treo ở trên người, hoắc chấn tiêu hôn dừng ở nhĩ sau, theo hoàn mỹ cổ tuyến hoạt đến xương quai xanh, chậm rãi di động tới. Lần đầu tiên dụng tâm tinh tế thể vị lê thốc thân thể mỗi một tấc, thu hồi dã thú thô bạo, được đến chính là khối này tốt đẹp thân thể nhất động lòng người đáp lại.

Dĩ vãng thổi quét thân thể đau đớn cỡ nào mãnh liệt, lê thốc đều không có khóc thành cái dạng này quá. Nước mắt giống khai áp, khống chế không được đi xuống lưu. Có đôi khi cỡ nào tàn khốc đối đãi đều sẽ không làm nhân tình tự hỏng mất, ngược lại là đột nhiên đến ôn nhu lấy đãi, sẽ đem một người nội tâm sở hữu phòng tuyến tất cả phá hủy.

Lê thốc quên chính mình là như thế nào về đến nhà, rõ ràng uống nhiều quá rượu chính là hắn, say nhỏ nhặt lại thành chính mình. Lê thốc đứng dậy, lần đầu tiên cùng hoắc chấn tiêu đã làm lúc sau, thân thể không có bất luận cái gì không khoẻ, thậm chí là thoải mái, làm lê thốc hoài nghi chính mình có phải hay không làm một giấc mộng.

Chỉ có một quay đầu nhìn đến nằm ở bên gối hoắc chấn tiêu áo khoác nói cho hắn, này hết thảy đều là chân thật.

Là hắn đưa chính mình trở về sao? Mơ hồ nhớ lại thân thể bị áo khoác bao lấy, bị cẩn thận bế lên xe cảm giác. Đó là hoắc chấn tiêu sao? Vì cái gì, vì cái gì ở ly hôn về sau đột nhiên trở về trêu chọc hắn, đột nhiên đối hắn như vậy ôn nhu.

Có lẽ là hắn uống nhiều quá, đem hắn trở thành một người khác đi, một cái sẽ bị hắn ôn nhu tương đãi người. Lê thốc cười khổ lên, hắn đã sớm sẽ không thiên chân cho rằng, hoắc chấn tiêu là thích hắn.

Lê thốc đứng dậy xuống giường, rửa mặt, ăn cơm sáng, thay đổi một thân cao cổ quần áo, cẩn thận che khuất trên cổ dấu hôn. Giống thường lui tới giống nhau ra cửa đi làm, không hề có cảm giác được ngừng ở chỗ ngoặt trong xe, vẫn luôn dính ở hắn trên người ánh mắt.

Hoắc chấn tiêu một đêm không ngủ, đáy mắt ô thanh. Hắn một nhắm mắt lại trong đầu đều là lê thốc bóng dáng, tựa như ly hôn sau mỗi một đêm giống nhau.

Nhìn lê thốc ngăn cản một chiếc xe taxi, biến mất ở con đường cuối. Hoắc chấn tiêu lấy ra di động bát thông một cái dãy số, thực mau điện thoại kia đầu vang lên điềm mỹ giọng nữ.

"Chúng ta chia tay đi, về sau cũng không cần lại liên hệ, cứ như vậy"

Không có chờ đối phương làm ra cái gì phản ứng, hoắc chấn tiêu liền cắt đứt điện thoại. Chuông điện thoại thanh thực mau lại vang lên tới, hoắc chấn tiêu đóng cơ, rút ra điện thoại tạp bẻ thành hai nửa, theo cửa sổ xe ném đi ra ngoài.

Hoắc chấn tiêu có chút tức giận ghé vào tay lái thượng, vì cái gì không muốn xem hắn, vì cái gì luôn là dừng lại ở qua đi, chỉ cần ngươi sớm một chút hướng bên người nhìn một cái, liền sẽ nhìn đến một cái tươi cười xán nếu ngân hà thiếu niên, hắn sẽ lôi kéo ngươi tay, đi hướng thực xa xôi lại rất tốt đẹp tương lai.

Trong đầu có một thanh âm ở xoay quanh.

Hoắc chấn tiêu, hắn còn ái ngươi, đuổi theo hắn, đem hắn truy trở về.

Lê thốc nhìn chằm chằm màn hình máy tính phát ngốc, hôm nay công tác đã sớm làm xong, chỉ có thể ngốc ngốc chờ đợi tan tầm thời gian đã đến. Nhàm chán chờ đợi luôn là làm hơn mười phút dài dòng giống như một thế kỷ. Đột nhiên nghĩ đến hôm trước đồng học hội, làm lê thốc chỉnh trái tim đều nắm lên.

Làm gì lại nghĩ tới hắn, lê thốc hung hăng mà vẫy vẫy đầu, như là như vậy liền có thể đem hoắc chấn tiêu từ chính mình trong đầu vứt ra đi.

Đừng nghĩ lê thốc, hắn chỉ là uống nhiều quá. Hắn hiện tại cùng hắn thích người ở bên nhau, có lẽ đã kết hôn quá thượng hạnh phúc cuộc sống gia đình, ngươi với hắn mà nói cái gì đều không phải, quên mất hắn đi, ngươi sinh hoạt không nên chỉ có hoắc chấn tiêu, ngươi đều mau quên chính mình vốn dĩ bộ dáng, ngươi còn bị hắn làm hại không đủ sao? Đừng nghĩ đừng nghĩ.

Dựa cửa sổ tiểu tỷ tỷ đột nhiên vẻ mặt kích động bò đến bên cửa sổ, nhìn thoáng qua nhắm chặt giám đốc văn phòng, thấp giọng tiếp đón bên người tiểu tỷ muội.

"Các ngươi mau tới đây xem, lại đây xem!!"

"Cái gì a" mấy cái tiểu tỷ tỷ lặng lẽ tụ lại đến bên cửa sổ

"Oa! Hảo soái a!"

"Siêu xe, hoa tươi, tây trang giày da, thổ lộ tiêu xứng a!"

"Không biết thổ lộ đối tượng là ai a, như vậy soái tiểu ca ca, ta có thể!!"

"Ngươi đừng nghĩ, liền ngươi này diện mạo" một cái nam đồng sự thò qua tới

"Liền ngươi này trương phá miệng, khó trách vẫn luôn độc thân."

Lê thốc nhìn chằm chằm máy tính, 59 rốt cuộc biến thành 00, có thể dọn dẹp một chút tan tầm. Quay đầu nhìn về phía bên cửa sổ vây quanh đám người "Tan tầm, các ngươi không đi sao?"

"Chúng ta chờ xem vai chính lên sân khấu đâu, ngươi đi trước đi, trên đường tiểu tâm nga"

"Vậy được rồi, ngày mai thấy."

Lê thốc từ trước đến nay không yêu xem náo nhiệt, vừa nghe chính là có người muốn thổ lộ, không ý gì. Đơn vai lưng chính mình tiểu ba lô, thượng thang máy.

Ra công ty lâu khẩu, lại cả người như bị sét đánh định tại chỗ.

Hoắc chấn tiêu người mặc màu đen tây trang, tóc như là tỉ mỉ xử lý quá, trong tay phủng một bó hoa hồng, liền đứng ở công ty cửa chính khẩu.

Nhìn đến lê thốc ra tới, nguyên bản dựa vào xe hoắc chấn tiêu ngồi dậy chậm rãi đến gần. Lê thốc toàn thân cứng đờ, động cũng không dám động.

"Lê thốc" tên của hắn lần đầu tiên như vậy ôn nhu bị trước mắt người này kích thích. Nhiều như vậy lần đầu tiên, lại đều là ở ly hôn lúc sau, nhiều như vậy lần đầu tiên, đều tới như vậy muộn.

"Ngươi lại muốn như thế nào, ta đã sẽ không lại dây dưa ngươi. Ngươi vì cái gì không thể buông tha ta" lê thốc nhắm mắt lại, trái tim một trận quặn đau.

"Lê thốc, ta biết ta mang cho ngươi rất nhiều thương tổn. Chính là ta lần này tới, là có chuyện tưởng cùng ngươi nói."

Lê thốc nhìn trước mặt nam nhân, cho dù tận lực che đậy vẫn là ngăn không được tiều tụy, trong lòng nổi lên một trận đau lòng. Xem đi, ngươi lại như thế nào nỗ lực cũng không bỏ xuống được hắn, quên không được hắn.

"Ta là cái quái nhân, từ nhỏ liền tính cách quái gở, ta sinh hoạt chưa từng có quá ánh mặt trời, chưa từng có quá ấm áp. Ta cũng vẫn luôn cảm thấy ta không cần vài thứ kia, thẳng đến ta ở cao trung gặp ngươi, ngươi là một cái sẽ sáng lên sẽ nóng lên nam hài, ngươi làm ta sinh mệnh có được thái dương, ngươi dạy biết ta ái cùng bị ái. Nhưng ngươi đem ái cho ta, ta lại qua tay đem nó đưa cho người khác. Ta bị vứt bỏ thời điểm, cảm thấy toàn thế giới đều thực xin lỗi ta, ta dụng tâm trả giá, đổi lấy chính là phản bội. Ta thậm chí trách ngươi, nếu ta vẫn luôn đãi ở cái kia âm u góc, liền sẽ không như vậy khát vọng ánh mặt trời. Chính là lê thốc, mất đi ngươi về sau ta mới phát hiện ta bên người nguyên lai vẫn luôn có cái thái dương. Là ta âm u che khuất hắn quang. Là ta xuẩn, là ta bổn, là ta phát hiện quá muộn.

Tái kiến nàng thời điểm, ta mới biết được nguyên lai nhiều năm như vậy ta chỉ là không cam lòng, mà lấp đầy kia viên xao động bất an tâm, là ngươi, lê thốc.

Ta tham gia ngày đó đồng học hội, là bởi vì ta rất nhớ ngươi, ta mỗi đêm nhắm mắt lại, trong mộng đều là cái bóng của ngươi. Không có ngươi phòng ở cũng chỉ là một đống phòng ở, không phải một cái gia.

Ngày đó ta nghe được có người cùng ngươi thổ lộ, ta xưa nay chưa từng có hoảng hốt. Ta biết, ta xác định ta yêu ngươi, lê thốc."

"Ta biết ngươi khẳng định là oán ta. Ta cũng không dám khẩn cầu ngươi tha thứ, ta tưởng đền bù ta mang cho thương thế của ngươi đau. Liền tính ngươi không đáp ứng cũng không quan hệ, ta sẽ không từ bỏ. Những cái đó ta mang cho ngươi thống khổ, tan nát cõi lòng, một mình một người không hề hy vọng chờ đợi mịch lạc, ta đều nguyện ý, thể nghiệm một lần."

Hoắc chấn tiêu quỳ một gối xuống đất, nâng lên hoa tươi.

"Lê thốc, ta hoắc chấn tiêu, từ hôm nay trở đi theo đuổi ngươi, liền tính ngươi hôm nay không đáp ứng, ta cũng sẽ dùng hết toàn lực, dùng hết cả đời đi ái ngươi, đi bảo hộ ngươi, thẳng đến ngươi nguyện ý tha thứ ta."

Lê thốc sớm đã rơi lệ đầy mặt, tinh lượng mắt to thủy quang liễm diễm, trong lòng là toan cũng là ngọt.

"Lê thốc! Đáp ứng hắn đi!"

"Lê thốc! Cho hắn một cái cơ hội đi!"

"Cố lên! Anh em!" Văn phòng thẳng nam còn cấp hoắc chấn tiêu cố lấy kính tới.

Trong văn phòng gia hỏa nhóm không biết khi nào đều trộm miêu ở cửa bên trong, tuy rằng nghe không rõ lắm hoắc chấn tiêu nói, nhưng là căn cứ nhất bang người thiên mã hành không sức tưởng tượng, kết hợp ngẫu nhiên nghe được mấy cái từ nói mấy câu, đã có thể đoán ra đại khái.

Ở đại gia chờ mong dưới ánh mắt, lê thốc tiếp nhận hoắc chấn tiêu trong tay hoa "Ngươi nguyện ý truy, vậy truy đi"

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn đến lê thốc cười, là phát ra từ nội tâm, giống lúc trước cái kia thiếu niên giống nhau, sạch sẽ tươi đẹp cười, loá mắt thắng qua ánh nắng sao trời.

Sau lại bọn họ kết hôn, thập phần long trọng hôn lễ, mời toàn bộ bọn họ nhận thức người, ở bạn bè thân thích chứng kiến cùng chúc phúc dưới, bọn họ vì lẫn nhau mang lên nhẫn.

Ấm áp trong phòng, treo lên tân nhân kết hôn chiếu, bọn họ cười đều thực trong sáng thả hạnh phúc.

Kết hôn lúc sau, bọn họ đi tuần trăng mật lữ hành.

Không đến một năm bọn họ bảo bảo sinh ra. Hoắc chấn tiêu ôm bảo bảo, hôn môi hắn cái trán, lại hôn lên lê thốc môi.

Hắn cảm tạ trời cao cho hắn một cái thái dương, hắn lần này nhất định sẽ nắm chặt, không bao giờ sẽ buông ra.

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
54 nhiệt độ 7 điều bình luận  
Bùn ai không dám bùn lão Lưu: Loại này trước ngược thụ sau ngược công ta thật sự ái! Chủ yếu là kết cục là tốt (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)  
Husky ái khái đường: Cái này vũ lập phương ta không thích  
Amon:? Ta hiện tại liền đi làm Hàn thương ngôn cùng Đồng năm ngược lên  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Ta biên viết biên khóc, hôm nay cũng tự ngược 😣  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Quá tra, khi dễ tiểu áp lực (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	38. Bình Anh

【 bình anh 】  
"Thần hôm nay là hướng bệ hạ chào từ biệt"

Tử anh tẩm cung, tiêu bình tinh cúi đầu quỳ xuống đất, dập đầu ba cái.

Mành màn sau người thấy không rõ biểu tình.

Đại du lãnh binh bắc thượng, Yến Quốc khởi binh nam hạ, đồng thời tiến công Tần Quốc nam bắc biên cảnh, Tần Quốc hai mặt thụ địch, trường lâm quân nhiều thế hệ đóng giữ bắc cảnh, trường lâm vương tuổi già, trường lâm thế tử chết trận sa trường, tiêu bình tinh hứng lấy trường lâm quân lệnh, gánh nổi lên hộ vệ bắc cảnh trọng trách. Có lẽ, bọn họ, chú định cuộc đời này vô duyên.

Vô luận cỡ nào hướng tới tiêu dao tự tại người giang hồ, nhưng hắn trước sau không phải, tử anh cũng không phải. Hướng tới quyền lợi người, tránh đến vỡ đầu chảy máu. Có được quyền lợi người, lại bị áp không thở nổi. Bởi vì trường lâm vương phủ quyền thế, bởi vì bọn họ cái gọi là "Công cao chấn chủ", sẽ không có người đồng ý tiêu bình tinh cùng tử anh ở bên nhau, trừ phi tiêu bình tinh chịu dỡ xuống binh quyền, tiêu bình tinh cũng không để ý, chính là nếu hắn dỡ xuống binh quyền, ai tới vì tử anh hộ vệ bắc cảnh? Nếu này quyền lợi rơi xuống có nhị tâm nhân thủ, đến lúc đó hắn lại có cái gì năng lực lẫn nhau tử anh chu toàn?

"Bình tinh ca ca, ngươi có thể…… Không đi sao?" Liền tính biết vấn đề này căn bản không có cái thứ hai lựa chọn, tử anh vẫn là luyến tiếc, làm hắn rời đi.

"Thần nếu là lưu lại, ai tới vì bệ hạ hộ vệ bắc cảnh đâu?" Thiếu niên cười mang theo một chút chua xót. Nếu có thể, hắn nguyện hắn cùng tử anh chỉ là tầm thường bá tánh, có thể an phận ở một góc, bình đạm bên nhau, mà không phải giống hiện tại, liền thích đều chỉ có thể chôn ở trong lòng, không thể nói ra.

Tòa người trên than nhẹ "Nếu như thế, kia trẫm kính Hoài Hóa tướng quân một ly, mong ước tướng quân, sớm ngày chiến thắng trở về"

Tử anh tiếng nói vừa dứt, có cung nữ dâng lên một chén rượu.

Tiêu bình tinh cầm lấy chén rượu, nói một tiếng "Tạ bệ hạ" liền đem ly trung rượu bị uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Cung nữ bưng không ly lui ra, tiêu bình tinh cũng hơi hơi hành lễ "Kia thần…… Cáo lui"

Ngồi trên người không có nói nữa, tiêu bình tinh đứng dậy, mới vừa xoay người muốn đi, liền cảm thấy một trận trời đất quay cuồng. Không thể không dừng lại bước chân ổn ổn thân hình, nhưng mà trong đầu choáng váng cảm lại càng thêm mãnh liệt, trạm đều không đứng được.

Cánh tay đột nhiên bị đỡ lấy, tiêu bình tinh quay đầu, chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt mông lung một mảnh.

"Tử……"

Tiêu bình tinh ngất xỉu, chăn anh ôm lấy. Tử anh nhìn cái này so với chính mình cao hơn nửa cái đầu thiếu niên, mặt mày toàn là ôn nhu.

Bình tinh ca ca, hôm nay, khiến cho tử anh tùy hứng một lần đi.

( dư lại bộ phận thấy bình luận, xóa tiếng Trung dùng ăn )

Tiêu bình tinh cảm giác giống như đặt mình trong biển lửa, cả người khô nóng bất kham. Mê mang trung có người lột hắn quần áo, khô nóng được đến một chút giảm bớt. Kiều mềm một đoàn ghé vào hắn trên người, hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay xẹt qua hắn mặt mày, mũi, cánh môi……  
Môi bị liếm một chút, ẩm ướt. Tiêu bình tinh yết hầu bị thiêu phát làm, cơ hồ không chút nghĩ ngợi vọt vào kia phiến ướt át địa phương. Răng bối bị cạy ra, tiêu bình tinh hàm chứa ướt mềm mút vào. Bên trong thủy nhiều kinh người, thậm chí từ trong miệng tràn ra tới, uốn lượn chảy tới hàm dưới.  
Thật lớn độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ trong ngày, làm tiêu bình tinh theo bản năng tưởng ở đối phương trên người hạ nhiệt độ. Lửa nóng đại chưởng ở hơi lạnh thân hình thượng du tẩu, lẫn nhau trao đổi độ ấm.  
Tiếng thở dốc thô nặng lên, hết đợt này đến đợt khác, ướt hôn trống rỗng khí bị rút cạn, tiêu bình tinh nguyên bản mơ mơ màng màng đại não, trở nên trống rỗng. Nửa mở mở mắt, trước mắt người tuy rằng mơ hồ, nhưng là lại là khắc vào đáy lòng cái loại này quen thuộc.  
"…… Tử anh" là ngươi sao  
"Bình tinh ca ca"  
Trước mắt người đáp lời, là hắn, đây là đang nằm mơ sao? Nếu có thể, như vậy mỹ mộng, có thể hay không không cần tỉnh lại.  
Tiêu bình tinh nghiêng người, đem người đè ở dưới thân. Muốn thấy rõ trước mắt người mặt mày, thật là phí công. Vì thế mang theo một chút bực bội, cắn thượng tử anh môi.  
Dưới thân người ưm một tiếng, lại làm tiêu bình tinh bực bội hạ thấp đi xuống. Liền tính thấy không rõ lắm, còn có thể thông qua thanh âm, xác định dưới thân chính là chính mình thương nhớ ngày đêm người.  
"Tử anh, làm ta nghe được ngươi thanh âm" tiêu bình tinh cắn thượng tử anh mềm mại vành tai, dùng hàm răng nhẹ nhàng mà nghiền nát. Tử anh không hề khắc chế, ở tiêu bình tinh bên tai rên rỉ lên.  
Tiêu bình tinh vừa lòng mà tiếp tục dùng môi xuống phía dưới thăm dò, ở tử anh trắng nõn thân hình thượng, lưu lại một chuỗi màu hồng nhạt dấu hôn.  
Cánh môi từ hệ rễ bò lên trên nửa ngạnh ngọc hành, một ngụm đem non nớt thịt trụ hàm đến trong miệng, răng nanh tinh tế mà nghiền nát đỉnh, đầu lưỡi liếm láp lỗ chuông, đột nhiên đỉnh đi vào.  
"A…… Ha a……" Tử anh rên rỉ, cái trán tẩm ra mồ hôi thủy, đôi tay nắm chặt dưới thân đệm giường.  
Lỗ chuông chảy ra điểm điểm quỳnh tương, bị tiêu bình tinh liếm rớt, cuốn vào trong bụng. Trơn trượt vị, tựa hồ thấm nãi hương, là tử anh hương vị. Tiêu bình tinh muốn càng nhiều, hàm chứa ngọc hành dùng sức mà mút vào. Khoái cảm điên cuồng tại hạ bụng tích lũy, tử anh sắp khống chế không được, bất an mà kêu "Bình…… Bình tinh ca ca…… Đừng…… Không cần……"  
Nghe ra tử anh trong giọng nói bất an, tiêu bình tinh đành phải buông tha hắn.  
Nâng lên tử anh trắng nõn đùi, liếm láp háng, tử anh phối hợp chi khởi một khác chân, chủ động đem chính mình bí ẩn nơi bại lộ ra tới. Nhìn tiêu bình tinh vùi đầu ở chính mình hai chân chi gian, ở chính mình mẫn cảm mảnh đất tùy ý làm bậy. Tử anh xấu hổ đến gương mặt đỏ bừng, sắp tích xuất huyết tới.  
Tiêu bình tinh mơ hồ mà thấy được cái kia bí ẩn mà lỗ nhỏ, lại xem không rõ, đó là tử anh mật địa, hắn muốn nhìn rõ ràng hơn. Đỡ tử anh đùi căn, đem hắn hai chân hướng lên trên một áp. Đầu lưỡi ở mơ hồ tiểu phạm vi thăm dò, chỉ chốc lát liền tìm tới rồi địa phương, ôn nhu liếm láp cửa động.  
Tiêu bình tinh ướt hoạt đầu lưỡi ở bí ẩn hầm ngầm khẩu đảo quanh, sấn tử anh chưa chuẩn bị, đột nhiên đỉnh đi vào.  
"A…… A……" Tử anh kinh hô ra tiếng, chỉ cảm thấy giữa đùi một mảnh ướt nóng, linh hoạt đầu lưỡi đỉnh khai cửa động thịt cánh, giống tiên phong quân giống nhau ở hẹp hòi khẩn trí trong động khai thác cương thổ, giống như giao hợp giống nhau ra ra vào vào.  
Thẳng đến đem cửa động căng ra, đem trong động lộng ướt. Tiêu bình tinh mới ngồi dậy, cầm anh hai chân đặt tại đầu vai, sớm đã phát ngạnh dương vật, đối với chảy thủy huyệt khẩu đỉnh đi vào. Lần đầu bị lấp đầy cảm giác làm tử anh không thích ứng. Nhưng là ướt nóng hoàn cảnh lại làm tiêu bình tinh thoải mái đôi mắt nheo lại tới.  
Nóng lòng đánh hạ này phiến lãnh địa, tiêu bình tinh dùng sức mà đĩnh động lên.  
"A…… Ha a…… Bình…… Bình tinh ca ca…… A…… Nhẹ điểm…… A……"  
Tử anh mắt đuôi nhanh chóng hồng lên, khóe mắt cũng nổi lên trong suốt.  
Nhưng mà tiêu bình tinh đã mất lý trí, một chút so một chút dùng sức mà va chạm tử anh mẫn cảm điểm.  
"A…… Quá sâu…… Đau…… Bình tinh ca ca" tử anh khóc kêu lên, làm tiêu bình tinh thoáng dừng lại, trong đầu chợt lóe mà qua: Trong mộng cũng sẽ đau sao?  
Nhưng là nhìn đến tử anh nước mắt lưng tròng đôi mắt, lại không khỏi mềm lòng lên, hôn rớt trên mặt hắn chưa khô nước mắt.  
Phía dưới đãi ở tử anh trong thân thể, cho hắn giảm xóc thời gian. Môi ngậm lấy tử anh trước ngực núm vú, liếm láp mút vào, chỉ chốc lát liền hồng sáng lên tới, ở trước ngực đứng thẳng.  
"Ân…… A ân……" Tê tê dại dại cảm giác từ trước người hai điểm lan tràn, lan khắp toàn thân. Loại cảm giác này quá mức kỳ diệu, làm tử anh say mê. Vì thế giật giật eo, co rút lại cửa động, chủ động đem tiêu bình tinh phân thân hàm càng sâu chút. Tiêu bình tinh biết hắn thích ứng, lại bắt đầu thọc vào rút ra lên. Tử anh thân thể bị đỉnh lung lay, ở bể dục trung chìm nổi, mới đầu đau đớn không hề, giờ phút này chỉ có vui thích.  
Đột nhiên đụng phải cái kia điểm, hai người đồng thời bắn, tiêu bình tinh lại không có mềm xuống dưới.  
Dược tính thật đúng là mãnh liệt, tử anh tưởng. Ngay sau đó phủng quá tiêu bình tinh mặt, đối với hồng nhuận môi lại một lần hôn lên đi.  
Thân thể cùng thân thể dung hợp, hô hấp cùng hô hấp giao triền. Trải qua sát tràng thô lệ, nội viện thâm cung kiều nộn, là sa cùng thủy quấn quýt si mê, ánh nến quang ảnh, chiếu sáng lên chính là lẫn nhau dung nhan cùng linh hồn chỗ sâu trong khát vọng, bốc lên chính là dục vọng cùng phóng túng. Vực sâu cũng hảo, địa ngục cũng thế, tử anh chỉ nghĩ ở hắn cấp ấm áp trầm luân, này nhiều hy vọng một đêm tức là vĩnh hằng.

Tiêu bình tinh chạy ra tử anh tẩm cung thời điểm, đại não trống rỗng, trong lòng chỉ có hoảng loạn. Hắn làm cái gì? Này thế nhưng không phải mộng, là thật sự. Hắn cùng tử anh……  
Giờ phút này ngày mới tờ mờ sáng, thiếu niên có chút hoảng không chọn lộ, bị lạc đang ngồi tòa cung điện trung, đỡ tường thở dốc.  
"Yêu cầu hỗ trợ sao?" Là quen thuộc thanh âm.  
Tiêu bình tinh xoay người, quả nhiên nhìn đến dương bình đứng ở hắn phía sau. Dương yên ổn thân hắc y, phát quan thúc khởi, thoạt nhìn tinh thần giỏi giang, là quân lữ người đặc có to lớn đĩnh bạt.  
Trước mắt cùng tử anh có chín phần tương tự mặt, làm tiêu bình tinh lại nghĩ tới mấy cái canh giờ trước phiên vân phúc vũ. Bỗng nhiên nhớ tới, rõ ràng nói tốt hôm qua cùng nhau tới xin từ chức, người này cư nhiên vào hoàng cung liền đem hắn bỏ rơi.  
"Ngươi có phải hay không biết!"  
"Là" dương bình trả lời dứt khoát, không chút nào dấu diếm.  
"Ngươi có biết hay không các ngươi đang làm gì, nếu bị có tâm người đã biết……"  
"Hắn luyến tiếc ngươi" tiêu bình tinh gầm nhẹ bị khinh phiêu phiêu lời nói đánh gãy, "Hắn biết ngươi có rất nhiều cố kỵ, làm một cái con rối đế vương, hắn cũng rất thống khổ. Ta biết các ngươi cũng không dám xa cầu cái gì, nhưng là tử anh muốn cũng không nhiều lắm, nếu hiểu nhau yêu nhau, ngươi hứa hắn một đêm lại có thể như thế nào."  
Tiêu bình tinh á khẩu không trả lời được, hắn không phải không nghĩ, hắn là không dám, hắn sợ một bước đi sai bước nhầm, liền sẽ làm trường lâm vương phủ lâm vào nguy hiểm bên trong, làm tử anh lâm vào nguy hiểm bên trong. Người nhà, ái nhân hắn đều đến hộ hảo.  
"Đi thôi, ta đều an bài hảo, sẽ không có việc gì, Hoài Hóa tướng quân chỉ ở hoàng cung đãi nửa canh giờ liền ra cung. Ngươi từ cửa nam đi, hôm nay canh gác chính là ta người" dương yên ổn cái lắc mình biến mất ở cung tường một đầu.

Tử anh đã mặc chỉnh tề ngồi ở long sụp phía trên, bởi vì bị mưa móc dễ chịu quá, nguyên bản tái nhợt mặt giờ phút này đều hồng nhuận lên.  
"Thế gian muôn vàn hiếm quý đồ bổ thuốc hay, thế nhưng không để một cái Hoài Hóa tướng quân" trong phòng đột nhiên vang lên một trận cười khẽ.  
"Tướng quân đây là ở giễu cợt trẫm sao" tử anh trách mắng, vẻ mặt lại không có tức giận.  
"Thần không dám"  
"Dương tướng quân, cảm ơn ngươi ngày hôm qua dẫn hắn tiến vào"  
"Có thể vì bệ hạ tẫn nhỏ bé chi lực, là thần vinh hạnh."  
Tử anh nhìn dương bình, trước mắt người này cùng chính mình diện mạo tương tự, lại cùng chính mình gầy yếu bệnh trạng hoàn toàn bất đồng, mặt mày sắc bén, dáng người đĩnh bạt, mang theo quân nhân khí phách, cường đại khí tràng làm người không dám nhìn thẳng.  
"Ca, vốn dĩ cái này ngôi vị hoàng đế hẳn là ngươi, ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới……"  
"Thần không có nghĩ tới" dương bình thu liễm ý cười, nghiêm mặt nói "Thần chính là hậu nhân nhà tướng, dương thương chi tử. Thần sứ mệnh chính là vì bệ hạ hộ vệ biên thành, đến nỗi mặt khác, thần không nên tưởng, cũng sẽ không tưởng."  
Quả nhiên, tử anh thở dài. Bọn họ thật đúng là thân huynh đệ, hai anh em đều hận không thể trốn cái này ngôi vị hoàng đế càng xa càng tốt.  
Lúc trước mẫu phi hẳn là cũng là như thế này tưởng đi, không nghĩ làm chính mình hài tử tham dự này tàn khốc đế vị chi tranh, mới có thể đem ca, trộm phó thác cho thế giao Dương gia. Đáng tiếc chính mình không biết cố gắng, sinh hạ tới liền thân thể gầy yếu, chỉ dựa vào trong hoàng cung trân phẩm thuốc hay, mới có thể sống lớn như vậy, mới quá thượng cùng người bình thường không sai biệt lắm sinh hoạt. Những người đó, cũng chính là coi trọng điểm này, mới có thể đem hắn đỡ thượng hoàng vị đi. Bởi vì hắn, tốt nhất khống chế.  
"Dương tướng quân ngày mai cũng nên đi đi" tử anh ngôn ngữ gian đã khôi phục bình tĩnh.  
"Là, Yến Quốc chiến sự cũng cấp bách"  
"Nam cảnh có ngươi, bắc cảnh có hắn, trẫm có thể yên tâm thực thi kế hoạch."  
"Thần sẽ lưu phi lưu ở nơi tối tăm bảo hộ bệ hạ"  
"Ngươi phi lưu, trẫm sẽ hộ hảo"  
"Bệ hạ, bảo trọng" màu đen bóng người biến mất ở to như vậy cung điện trung, trên xà nhà nho nhỏ màu lam bóng dáng không tha dò ra một cái đầu.  
"Ta có đôi khi…… Thật sự hảo hâm mộ các ngươi" đứng ở đại điện trung gian người cũng không biết là ở cùng phi lưu nói chuyện, vẫn là ở lầm bầm lầu bầu. Nho nhỏ màu lam bóng dáng thật sự tưởng không rõ lại lặng lẽ đem đầu rụt trở về.

Triệu Cao đã sớm nhớ thương kia ánh vàng rực rỡ ngôi vị hoàng đế không phải một ngày hai ngày. Lúc này nam cảnh bắc cảnh đồng thời phát sinh chiến sự, hắn ở trong triều lớn nhất hai cái cố kỵ mang binh xa phó biên cảnh, trong triều thế nhưng dư lại một ít tay trói gà không chặt văn thần, không thể nghi ngờ là hắn soán vị tốt nhất thời cơ.

Bắc cảnh  
Tiêu bình tinh lại đánh hạ một hồi thắng trận lớn, nhất cử tiêu diệt đại du hoàng thuộc quân, sinh sôi bức lui đại du quân đội, hơn nữa mấy chục năm vô lực tái phạm Tần Quốc biên cảnh.  
Đang ở biên cảnh đem rượu khánh công là lúc, tiêu bình tinh lại thu được kinh thành tốc báo.  
Triệu Cao bức vua thoái vị đoạt vị, sát tử anh, sau bị cấm vệ quân thống lĩnh Tuân phi trản chém giết. Phản loạn bình ổn sau, trường lâm vương tiêu đình sinh mang theo di chiếu vào cung, quét sạch triều đình trong ngoài, đỡ tiêu nguyên khi vì đế.

Cố nén thấy được cuối cùng, tiêu bình tinh cuối cùng là không nhịn xuống, trong cổ họng một ngọt, phun ra một ngụm máu tươi. Khó trách phân biệt trước hắn như vậy không tha, tử anh từ trước đến nay thông tuệ, hắn có phải hay không sáng sớm liền đoán được? Đều do chính mình, đều do chính mình chỉ nghĩ bình ổn chiến sự, vì hắn bảo vệ biên cảnh, lại đã quên hắn chỗ sâu trong trung tâm mới là nguy hiểm nhất địa phương. Đêm đó từ biệt, lại là vĩnh quyết sao?  
Lại là một ngụm máu tươi phun ra, tiêu bình tinh trước mắt tối sầm, hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Không biết chính mình hôn mê bao lâu, tóm lại không nghĩ tỉnh lại. Khiến cho hắn như vậy hôn mê qua đi đi, liền tính thực xin lỗi phụ vương, liền tính thực xin lỗi quốc thổ, hắn cũng không nghĩ ở cái này không có tử anh địa phương sống một mình. Hộ vệ bắc cảnh, bảo vệ quốc gia, kế tục trường lâm khí khái, đã không có tử anh, này đó đối hắn tiêu bình tinh, lại có cái gì ý nghĩa.  
“Bình tinh ca ca, bình tinh ca ca……”  
Là tử anh thanh âm, có phải hay không đã chết? Có phải hay không tới rồi bầu trời? Thật tốt quá, lại có thể nhìn thấy tử anh.  
“Bình tinh ca ca…… Tỉnh tỉnh a……” Có người ở đẩy hắn, bởi vì không có gì động tĩnh, người nọ mang theo khóc nức nở ghé vào chính mình ngực. “Bình tinh ca ca, ngươi tỉnh tỉnh a, là ta, là tử anh a, ngươi nhìn xem ta a.” Ngực đột nhiên một trận ướt nóng, tiêu bình tinh chậm rãi mở to mắt, là quen thuộc quân trướng.  
“Tướng quân tỉnh! Thật sự tỉnh, mau đi nói cho đại gia!” Hùng hồn thanh âm mang theo kinh hỉ, gấp không chờ nổi lôi kéo một cái khác thủ tiêu bình tinh binh lính chạy ra doanh trướng, đi nói cho đại gia cái này tin vui.  
“Bình tinh ca ca” trước mắt đột nhiên xuất hiện một trương quen thuộc gương mặt, khóe mắt nước mắt còn chưa làm.  
“Tử anh” tiêu bình tinh thanh âm là kinh hỉ, hắn có thể cảm giác được chính mình còn sống, cũng có thể cảm giác được trước mắt người là chân thật, đó chính là nói, tử anh cũng tồn tại, bọn họ đều tồn tại.  
Tiêu bình tinh cũng không biết nơi nào tới sức lực, rõ ràng vài thiên không ăn cơm, môi vẫn là tái nhợt, lăng là nằm liền đem mép giường tử anh bế lên tới, làm hắn khóa ngồi ở trên người mình.  
“Bình tinh ca ca, ngươi thân thể còn thực suy yếu” tử anh sờ sờ ướt át đôi mắt, gò má ửng đỏ.  
“Không có việc gì, ngươi này tiểu thân mình ta còn chịu được” tiêu bình tinh thanh âm có chút nghẹn thanh.  
“Ta đi cho ngươi đảo chút thủy, lấy điểm ăn đi” tử anh tưởng xoay người đi xuống, lại bị tiêu bình tinh chặt chẽ gông cùm xiềng xích trụ, đỡ tử anh cánh tay làm hắn đi xuống. Cái trán chống lại hắn cái trán, chóp mũi cọ cọ.  
“Không được đi, ta về sau không bao giờ sẽ làm ngươi rời đi ta”  
“Ân” tử anh nhắm mắt lại, cảm thụ được tiêu bình tinh dừng ở chính mình trên mặt mỗi một cái hôn.  
Hắn chết giả thoát đi hoàng cung, đem ngôi vị hoàng đế truyền cho tiêu nguyên khi, từ phi lưu hộ tống ngàn dặm xa xôi đi vào bắc cảnh. Chính là vì có thể cùng tiêu bình tinh vĩnh viễn ở bên nhau, con rối hoàng đế tử anh đã chết, hiện tại chỉ có tiêu bình tinh tử anh, hắn một người tử anh.  
Biên cảnh sa trường một góc, không biết khi nào thế nhưng nở rộ bao nhiêu kiều hoa. Nho nhỏ, lại nhiễm hồng nửa bên thiên.

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
13 nhiệt độ 15 điều bình luận  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: htt xóa ps://archiveo tiếng Trung fourown.org/works/19937317  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: https://shi xóa mo.im/docs/vlxfCHNKQQYTva tiếng Trung oD/ 《 bình anh 》, nhưng phục chế liên tiếp sử dụng sau này Thạch Mặc hồ sơ App mở ra  
Giữa mùa thu bạch lộ hồng nhạn tới: Giống như đã lật xe a  
Chung _ ngô: ok  
Mễ phỉ bảo bảo: Hiện tại có thể nhìn  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	39. Dã xe (A Tô Lặc x Ngô Lỗi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.weibo.com/u/2864845514?refer_flag=1008085010_&is_hot=1

Vì a phật Di Lặc × Ngô Lỗi, dã xe

Lại là huyết giống nhau hồng hoàng hôn, cát vàng đầy trời, quạ đen hí vang thê lương mà kinh

A Tô lặc cho rằng, đời này, trừ bỏ tô mã, là không có người nguyện ý cả đời đi theo hắn, trước kia hắn không hiểu cái gì kêu tình yêu, cũng chưa từng có dư thừa tuyển chọn, thẳng đến, hắn gặp một cái đặc biệt người. Người kia quá mức thuần tịnh, là hắn tại đây loạn thế chưa bao giờ gặp qua bộ dáng, cái kia nhân thân phân tôn quý, là hắn vô pháp dễ dàng đụng chạm đến, người kia lần đầu tiên làm hắn bốc cháy lên đối vận mệnh lòng phản kháng, người kia bậc lửa hắn sở hữu tham lam dục vọng cùng ý nan bình. Hắn luôn là ở chính mình nhất thảm thời điểm đột nhiên xuất hiện, như là bàn thiên thần đối hắn tặng, hắn luôn là như vậy ôn nhu thong dong, có vẻ chính mình càng thêm thảm đạm, không chỗ dung thân, cho nên hắn đành phải đem đối hắn ái cẩn thận giấu đi, chịu đựng lúc ấm lúc lạnh hết sức, chờ đến băng tuyết tan rã. Chỉ là này băng tuyết, vô pháp đình chỉ, hắn chỉ có thể đi đến nơi này.

Ngô Lỗi tìm được A Tô lặc thời điểm, trời đã tối rồi, hắn nhìn trước mắt luyện ngục giống nhau cảnh tượng, hai chân ngăn không được run rẩy. Cuồng huyết bùng nổ làm A Tô lặc đánh mất lý trí, hắn thậm chí phân không rõ trước mắt địch người sống hay chết, chỉ là không ngừng múa may trường đao, không biết mỏi mệt, trước mắt thi thể chồng chất giống sơn giống nhau cao, nhưng không có một cái thi hài là hoàn chỉnh, đứt tay đứt chân tùy ý đều là, có thậm chí bị mổ bụng, ruột chảy một mà, huyết lưu tích thành sông nhỏ, mùi máu tươi dày đặc làm người buồn nôn. Ở thi đôi trung tâm nằm một người, hắn nhắm hai mắt cuộn tròn, nhưng thật ra một bộ người súc vô hại bộ dáng. Nhẫn tâm chụp chính mình một phen, trong lòng mặc niệm mười biến đây là Lữ về trần, Ngô Lỗi tráng lá gan tiến lên chọc một chút hắn mặt, nằm người không hề phản ứng, đã hoàn toàn chết ngất qua đi.

Rốt cuộc tìm được một chỗ có thể nghỉ ngơi địa phương, Ngô Lỗi đem trên người người trực tiếp quăng ngã xuống dưới, mệt tê liệt ngã xuống trên mặt đất. Ngô Lỗi nằm ở trên cỏ nhìn trên bầu trời lượng lóa mắt ánh trăng cùng ngôi sao, tưởng hiện đại đại khái là không có như vậy mỹ ngân hà. Đột nhiên một cái bóng đen nhào tới, còn mang theo nhè nhẹ chưa tan đi mùi máu tươi, A Tô lặc hồng con mắt, tơ máu đã bò tới rồi trên mặt. Ngô Lỗi kinh hoảng đi đẩy trên người người, phát hiện căn bản đẩy bất động trước mắt như núi trọng người, một đường cõng hắn đã hao hết sở hữu sức lực, lúc này cánh tay còn ở run rẩy, cơ hồ không có sức lực. A Tô lặc một ngụm cắn ở Ngô Lỗi trên cổ, Ngô Lỗi đau trực tiếp đỏ mắt “Ngươi cũng quá không lương tâm, ta cõng ngươi lâu như vậy cuối cùng còn phải bị ngươi giết chết, quả thực chính là bạch nhãn lang... Nói nói trên người người thế nhưng đình chỉ động tác, cúi đầu nhìn Ngô Lỗi cổ thượng miệng vết thương phát ngốc. Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn như cũ hồng đôi mắt, thật cẩn thận mà thử “Lữ về trần?” Không phản ứng “A Tô lặc?” Trên người người chậm rãi ngẩng đầu lên, phảng phất đối tên này có điều phản ánh. Ngô Lỗi cao hứng kêu lên “A Tô lặc! A Tô lặc, ta là Ngô Lỗi!!” “Ngô Lỗi..” A Tô lặc nhìn trước mắt người, hắn là đỏ như máu, hắn động tác trở nên hảo chậm hảo chậm, hắn trong miệng còn một tiếng một tiếng niệm tên của mình. “Ngô Lỗi... “Đối! Ta là Ngô Lỗi! Ta là Ngô Lỗi!” A Tô lặc nghe được hắn nói, đầu đột nhiên kịch liệt đau lên, trái tim nháy mắt đủ số trăm căn châm cùng đâm thủng, hắn nhớ tới đó là chính mình xa cầu người, tính toán cả đời giấu ở đáy lòng phủng ở lòng bàn tay người, là hắn cả đời si tâm vọng tưởng, trước mắt có lẽ là cuối cùng trong mộng bí cảnh, hắn đem ở chỗ này hoàn toàn cùng triền vòng nhiều năm ma quỷ máu, cùng khăn tô ngươi gia tộc ác mộng cáo biệt. Cảm nhận được phảng phất có sinh mệnh tươi sống huyết mạch tại thân thể trung dần dần chảy xuôi khai tới, hắn hồng mắt nhìn trước mắt người, nở nụ cười “Ngươi là bàn thiên thần cuối cùng cho ta ban ân” Ngô Lỗi nhìn A Tô lặc bi thương biểu tình, trong lòng giống như đất bằng tạc khởi sấm sét,

Sợ hãi cùng bi thương bao phủ trụ hắn, hắn cảm thấy trước mắt người giống như là diều giống nhau tùy thời muốn bay đi, rốt cuộc cầm không được. “Ngươi nói ngươi, một câu thích đủ chỉnh mười năm, ta vốn dĩ liền nhận người thích, thừa nhận rất khó sao?” A Tô lặc ý thức dần dần ly tán khai, máu sôi trào cảm giác đem hắn bỏng cháy, nghe không rõ ràng trước mắt người đang nói cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy lúc đóng lúc mở môi vưu này mê người. “Ngươi liền tính không nghĩ nói, ta cũng là cùng định ngươi, ngươi...”

A Tô lặc cúi đầu ngậm lấy cặp kia không ngừng nhiễu người lực chú ý môi, nhẹ nhàng trạm canh gác cắn, Ngô Lỗi rũ xuống mắt, đôi tay vòng lấy A Tô lặc cổ, phối hợp hắn trao đổi hô hấp.

Hai người nóng rực hô hấp đồng thời phun đánh vào trên mặt, từ mặt bộ một đường đốt tới thân thể, cái trán cũng ra tinh tế mồ hôi mỏng.

A Tô lặc một tay xé rách khai Ngô Lỗi quần áo, một tay đè lại hắn ý đồ giãy giụa đôi tay. Quần áo một tầng một tầng mà rơi rụng ở trên cỏ, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác được cả người trần trụi mang đến lạnh lẽo, không tự giác đánh lạnh run.

Yên tĩnh trong bóng đêm, trước mắt thân thể bạch sáng lên, tốt đẹp như là mộng cảnh, A Tô lặc nhìn trước mắt ngoan ngoãn nằm yên Ngô Lỗi, mua nhiệt khó nhịn, khai chính mình còn sống máu tươi quần áo, lộ ra cơ bắp trật tự thân thể, còn có hạ thân đã dần dần ngẩng đầu tiểu huynh đệ.

Ngô Lỗi đừng khai đôi mắt, lỗ tai hồng thông thấu.

A Tô lặc cúi người thân hướng Ngô Lỗi cái trán, như là đối đãi trân trọng bảo vật, một đường nhỏ vụn hôn lạc mãn hắn đôi mắt, cái mũi, miệng, xương quai xanh. Xuống chút nữa, ngậm lấy ngực hắn nhô lên, dùng hàm răng qua lại cọ xát mẫn cảm điểm, dẫn tới Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên cung đứng lên, không ngừng run rẩy, hạ thân cũng trục tiệm ngẩng đầu lên.

“Bên kia... Ngô Lỗi một bên nhô lên đã bị tra tấn đến sưng đỏ lên, bên kia chính ngứa khó chịu.

A Tô lặc mắt điếc tai ngơ, tiếp tục cúi đầu cùng kia một bên đã từ phấn nộn trở nên diễm hồng tiểu nhô lên chiến đấu, ướt nóng môi lưỡi không ngừng cọ xát nó, liếm mút nó, Ngô Lỗi hoảng hốt gian cảm thấy nó trướng phảng phất có thể tràn ra sữa tươi.

Ngô Lỗi đỏ mặt nắm khởi A Tô lặc tay sờ hướng về phía bên kia tiểu nhô lên, mang theo hắn ngón tay xoa nắn chính mình mẫn cảm điểm, cảm thấy thẹn cảm bao phủ tự mình, may mắn lúc này A Tô lặc không có ý thức, Ngô Lỗi có chút chột dạ.

A Tô lặc đình chỉ động tác, hai song bàn tay to đột nhiên nắm Ngô Lỗi hai chân nâng lên, kéo đến chính mình bàng trước, hạ thân đã hoàn toàn lập lên, còn phát ra nóng rực hơi thở, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác một trận tê dại cảm bò tới rồi trên đùi, tay chân mềm đều sử không thượng sức lực.

A Tô lặc nhìn trước mắt theo chủ nhân hô hấp lúc đóng lúc mở lỗ nhỏ, vươn một căn đầu ngón tay dò xét đi vào, mềm mại nhưng có co dãn nhục bích hấp thụ đầu ngón tay, tễ đè nặng không ngừng gia tăng tham nhập đầu ngón tay.

Đầu ngón tay ở huyệt khẩu nội ra ra vào vào, Ngô Lỗi chịu đựng không khoẻ cảm tận lực thả lỏng tự mình thân thể, dần dần từ trong vách tường dâng lên bị cọ xát tê dại cảm, đầu ngón tay không chú ý gian thâm nhập chọc tới rồi chỗ sâu trong tiểu nhô lên, Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được thấp giọng kêu lên, đằng trước đã ướt một mảnh.

A Tô lặc nghe hắn liêu nhân tiếng rên rỉ, khó nhịn thở hổn hển đối với lỗ nhỏ trực tiếp đỉnh đi vào, hạ thể một đường không lưu tình chút nào đỉnh khai huyệt điện trở cản thịt vách tường, đỉnh chóp thẳng tắp đỉnh tới rồi chỗ sâu trong mẫn cảm điểm, Ngô Lỗi sảng cuộn tròn khởi ngón chân, eo bụng gian một trận run rẩy, đã tiết quá dục vọng lại lần nữa ngẩng đầu, khóe mắt cũng nổi lên sinh lý tính nước mắt.

A Tô lặc đối với kia chỗ tiểu nhô lên không ngừng va chạm, trứng dái không ngừng chụp đánh Ngô Lỗi mông thịt thịt, mông thịt đã bị chụp đánh có chút phiếm hồng, thân thể chạm vào đâm thanh ở tĩnh trong bóng đêm đặc biệt rõ ràng, Ngô Lỗi cả người vô lực treo ở hắn trên người, đem mang theo lạnh lẽo thân thể nương tựa khối này lửa nóng thân thể, mỗi bị đỉnh một chút liền theo xóc nảy một chút, trước ngực tiểu nhô lên cũng bị xóc nảy ma sát, theo tốc độ dần dần nhanh hơn, Ngô Lỗi có chút chịu không nổi giãy giụa khởi tới, khó nhịn khoái cảm sắp đem hắn cắn nuốt, hắn đều mau phân không rõ đây là khoái cảm vẫn là đau đớn, hai tay của hắn hoa đến A Tô lặc sau lưng, khó nhịn đầu ngón tay tùy mỗi một lần thâm nhập xóc nảy hung hăng hoa ở hắn phía sau lưng thượng, vẽ ra một đạo lại một đạo vệt đỏ.

Theo sau một trận nóng rực chất lỏng rót vào hắn hậu huyệt, đã bị cọ xát có chút sưng to nhục bích tiếp xúc đến nóng bỏng chất lỏng, năng rụt lên, Ngô Lỗi gắt gao ôm A Tô lặc bả vai, tiêu hóa này đau đớn cùng khoái cảm.

Khoái cảm qua đi, Ngô Lỗi cả người nằm liệt A Tô lặc trên người, một chút sức lực đều đã không có, A Tô lặc ôm chặt trên người người, hạ thể cũng không có rời khỏi tới, tiếp theo tiếp tục thọc vào rút ra lên, theo ra vào động tác bị rót mãn tiểu huyệt không ngừng tràn ra ấm áp chất lỏng, theo huyệt khẩu từ đùi chảy xuống, dưới ánh trăng tinh oánh tỏa sáng, có vẻ đặc biệt dâm đãng, theo nhanh chóng động tác ở mông thịt chỗ đánh thành mạt, Ngô Lỗi thừa nhận phi người khoái cảm, ý thức dần dần mơ hồ, ngất xỉu đi khi còn ở trong lòng mắng nhiếc trên người không biết mỏi mệt cầm thú.

Trong bóng đêm hai khối thịt thể gắt gao quấn quanh, không ngủ không nghỉ.


	40. Ngọt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crushtheworld

Ngọt

  
Ngô Lỗi không nghĩ tới tham gia cái gameshow như vậy mệt, thượng một quý vẫn là chậm sinh hoạt du lịch đâu hắn gần nhất liền biến thành chức trường cạnh tranh huyết lệ sử

Căn cứ đóng phim lâu rồi tới thả lỏng một chút tâm thái, trực tiếp cấp nổ thành pháo hoa

Còn mạnh hơn hành đánh lên tinh thần, cùng một đám chung cực biểu diễn giả gian nan cộng sự

Cái này tổng nghệ đâu, chính là đi theo một đám người đi vào sa mạc mở nhà hàng, mỗi cái khách quý đều là quản gia quân dự bị, cạnh tranh chung cực phía đối tác tư cách

Căn cứ chức trường tàn khốc cạnh tranh quy tắc, minh xác không thể hỗ trợ lẫn nhau sau, Ngô Lỗi một người thở dài bắt đầu quy hoạch chính mình công tác hành trình

Mọi người đều muốn từ trải giường chiếu học khởi, Ngô Lỗi còn không có nghĩ tới chính mình một ngày kia muốn mỗi ngày cho người ta trải giường chiếu đâu, lăn lộn một hồi, mệt phác gục ở trên giường, chi mặt tưởng Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có hưởng thụ quá này đãi ngộ đâu, nhìn đến phỏng chừng đến toan tạc

Tưởng tượng đến người nọ ngày thường đến khoe khoang sắt không đứng đắn dạng, bây giờ còn có điểm tưởng niệm

Lưu hạo nhiên đồng chí, ta thỉnh cầu chi viện

Một bá tâm tính tự cảm ứng gửi đi xong, nghĩ đến khắp nơi đều là máy quay phim, Ngô Lỗi sửa sang lại một chút mặt bộ biểu tình, một lần nữa bắt đầu đánh lên tinh thần

Một gặp được cạnh tranh loại thi đấu, Ngô Lỗi liền dễ dàng thiêu đốt ý chí chiến đấu, điểm này cùng nhà hắn tiểu Lưu đồng chí là giống nhau, có thể làm đệ nhất vì cái gì phải làm đệ nhị đâu

Bởi vì có tam quan lại chính lại tương hợp người làm bạn, cho nên Ngô Lỗi trước nay không nghi ngờ quá chính mình nhiệt tình

Nhưng lần này lục tiết mục lần đầu tiên trải qua cùng bất đồng người bất đồng tam quan va chạm, Ngô Lỗi có chút khó có thể thích từ, đáy lòng có chút khổ sở, đôi khi rời đi thoải mái vòng liền yêu cầu không ngừng điều chỉnh chính mình đi thích ứng người khác

Đương gặp được muốn đồng thời phục vụ tam bàn khách nhân tình huống khi, vẫn là không thể tránh khỏi đang luống cuống tay chân dưới xảy ra vấn đề, vất vả bận việc lâu như vậy, cũng lần đầu tiên nếm thử chính mình nhóm lửa gà nướng, kết quả khách nhân yêu cầu gà nướng không có thục

Thật lớn thất bại cảm vờn quanh hắn

Ngô Lỗi một người ngồi xổm phòng bếp vuốt đốt trọi đầu tóc, cắn môi rớt nước mắt

“Đá chồng chất! Đá chồng chất đâu… Muốn mệnh…”

Ngô Duyệt nôn nóng thanh âm ở bên ngoài vang lên, Ngô Lỗi sau khi nghe được đem thân thể cuộn tròn lên, trốn ở góc phòng, không nghĩ làm chính mình yếu ớt một mặt bại lộ người ở bên ngoài cùng trước màn ảnh

Trong lòng chính suy nghĩ muôn vàn, đột nhiên nghe được có tiếng bước chân dần dần tiếp cận

Ngô Lỗi đem mặt chôn ở đầu gối gian, ra tiếng ngăn cản người tới tới gần

“Thực xin lỗi, ta tưởng một người tại đây ngốc một hồi”

Tiếng bước chân dừng một chút, nhanh hơn triều bên này tới gần, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng thầm mắng người này thật sự không có tâm, đem mặt chôn càng sâu

“Đá chồng chất… Đây là làm sao vậy?”

Đối phương ôn nhu thanh âm vang lên, Ngô Lỗi không thể tin tưởng ngẩng đầu, trên mặt còn treo ẩm ướt nước mắt, mũi hồng hồng, giống cái ủy khuất con thỏ

“Ô…… Lưu hạo nhiên…”

Không thấy đến hắn còn hảo, vừa thấy đến càng là ngăn không được ủy khuất dũng đi lên, nước mắt một cổ một cổ chảy xuống tới

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay đem người ôm ở trong ngực, ôm gắt gao, vuốt hắn ướt dầm dề đầu tóc

“Làm sao vậy, cấp ca ca nói nói”

“Ô… Ta đem công tác làm tạp…… Ô ô ô gà không thục……”

Lưu hạo nhiên dở khóc dở cười nghe hắn lời mở đầu không đáp sau ngữ nói, nghe được bên ngoài ồn ào thanh sau, đem người liền tư thế này ôm lên

“Đi, hồi ta phòng đi, ta trộm lại đây thiếu làm cho bọn họ biết đến hảo”

Ngô Lỗi một bên khóc lóc một bên tự giác đem chân bàn đến hắn trên eo, mặt còn củng đến ngực hắn sát nước mắt cùng nước mũi, đột nhiên nghĩ đến vừa rồi Ngô Duyệt ở bên ngoài tìm hắn nguyên lai là bởi vì cái này

“Ta đây tỷ cũng biết”

“Ân, đợi lát nữa ngươi tỷ đánh ta ngươi muốn cản”

Tới rồi phòng, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là đem mặt chôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên ngực không ngẩng đầu, nghĩ đến dọc theo đường đi nghe được nhân viên công tác tiếng kinh hô còn có điểm mặt đỏ

Lưu hạo nhiên phí một phen kính mới đem người lay ra tới, sờ sờ hắn thảm hề hề khuôn mặt nhỏ, nhìn đến hắn đốt trọi đầu tóc không nhịn cười lên

“Chúng ta đá chồng chất đầu tóc làm sao vậy?”

Ngô Lỗi trừng thu hút kháp hắn một phen, ủy khuất sờ sờ chính mình đầu tóc

“Ngươi còn cười! Gà nướng thời điểm bị lửa đốt tới rồi… Xấu sao”

Lưu hạo nhiên thu ý cười, xụ mặt vẻ mặt giả đứng đắn biểu tình

“Nhưng soái, ta đều ngạnh”

“Cút cút cút cút cút”

Ngô Lỗi tiến lên lôi kéo hắn mặt, xả đỏ một mảnh mới hả giận buông ra

Lưu hạo nhiên cười cùng hắn xin tha, một lát sau đột nhiên đứng đắn ôm lấy hắn

“Chúng ta đá chồng chất vất vả”

Ngô Lỗi ở hắn trong lòng ngực mũi đau xót, đôi mắt lại bắt đầu ướt át

“Lưu hạo nhiên…… Ta nhưng làm liên luỵ ngươi có biết hay không…”

Lưu hạo nhiên đôi tay phủng hắn mặt, ở hồng nhuận trên môi hôn một cái

“Hiện tại đã biết, ta hảo tâm đau”

Sung hảo điện, Ngô Lỗi trạng thái tốt đẹp trở về quay chụp, nháy mắt lại trở nên nguyên khí tràn đầy, tinh thần mười phần

Ngô Duyệt lạnh mặt liếc nhìn hắn một cái

“Đợi lát nữa lại tìm hắn tính sổ, đều cường điệu bao nhiêu lần đừng tới quấy rầy ngươi công tác”

Ngô Lỗi một bên làm sống một bên bất mãn đô miệng

“Tỷ ngươi làm gì!! Luôn đối tiểu Lưu có ý kiến”

“Ta nói sai rồi sao? Công tư phân minh, hắn vượt rào không cho nói sao, ngươi hiện tại đều học khuỷu tay quẹo ra ngoài?”

Ngô Lỗi cười lắc lắc Ngô Duyệt cánh tay

“Công tư phân minh, công tư phân minh, đợi lát nữa kết thúc quay chụp chính là giải quyết riêng! Đừng tới tìm tiểu Lưu, mau trở về nghỉ ngơi đi”

“Ngươi!”

Không chờ Ngô Duyệt nói xong, người đã nhanh như chớp chạy không ảnh

Đêm khuya mới kết thúc quay chụp, Ngô Lỗi nhanh như chớp chạy tới Lưu hạo nhiên đính phòng

Làm bộ làm tịch gõ gõ môn

“Khách nhân, phòng cho khách phục vụ”

Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa tắm rửa xong, vây quanh khăn tắm, tóc còn ướt dầm dề nhỏ nước

Đẩy cửa ra, ỷ ở cạnh cửa thượng cười xấu xa

“Tiên sinh, ta nhớ rõ ta điểm chính là đặc thù phục vụ”

Ngô Lỗi lộ ra chuyên nghiệp phục vụ tươi cười, một phen đẩy ra đổ ở cửa người

“Ngài điểm cái rắm”

Ngô Lỗi thoải mái tắm rửa xong sau nhào hướng mềm mại giường lớn, ôm chăn ở mặt trên lăn vài vòng, cố ý lăn đến Lưu hạo nhiên trên người, áp hắn đau hô hai tiếng, mới cười hì hì cút ngay

“Ngươi biết không, này giường chính là ta phô”

“Có thể a, tiểu Ngô, hiện tại như vậy chuyên nghiệp, có thể mướn ngươi chuyên môn trở về cho ta trải giường chiếu sao”

“Ta sợ ngươi mướn không dậy nổi a”

“Ta đây đem chính mình cũng dán lên, lấy thân báo đáp được không”

Ngô Lỗi cười sờ soạng một phen hắn ngực

“Có thể suy xét một chút”

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cầm hắn tay, đem người kéo đến trước người, khóe môi theo cánh tay sát tới rồi hắn mặt bên

“Đêm nay liền suy xét một chút đi”

Cực nóng hô hấp chụp đánh ở Ngô Lỗi cổ chỗ, Ngô Lỗi mẫn cảm rụt rụt cổ, có chút hoảng hốt đẩy ra để sát vào người

“Ngày mai còn muốn quay chụp đâu”

Lưu hạo nhiên đem người lôi trở lại trong lòng ngực, vươn cánh tay ôm vòng lấy hắn mảnh khảnh vòng eo, ngực kề sát hắn phía sau lưng, cằm gác qua trên vai hắn, làm nũng cọ cọ, nghiêng đầu hôn môi Ngô Lỗi cổ cùng xương quai xanh, nhẹ nhàng toát ra ướt át ấn ký

“Đá chồng chất, liền một lần, chúng ta đều đã lâu không thấy, ngươi không nghĩ ta sao…”

Ngô Lỗi bị thân có chút eo mềm, Lưu hạo nhiên quá quen thuộc hắn mẫn cảm điểm, mỗi lần đều như vậy vừa nói thỉnh cầu một bên động tay động chân, cố tình Ngô Lỗi chính là ăn mềm không ăn cứng, hận hắn đem chính mình đắn đo gắt gao

“Liền… Liền một lần, nhanh lên làm xong ngủ”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười thực khờ, lộ ra nhòn nhọn răng nanh, đem người lật qua thân, xả quá một bên gối đầu lót ở hắn dưới thân, Ngô Lỗi mông bởi vì gối đầu độ cao cao cao chu lên

Lưu hạo nhiên vuốt ve trắng nõn mềm mại cái mông, từ mép giường lấy ra đã sớm chuẩn bị tốt nhuận hoạt tề, tễ tới tay chỉ thượng theo huyệt khẩu dò xét đi vào

Hai người quá quen thuộc lẫn nhau thân thể, Ngô Lỗi đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên tiết tấu chậm rãi thả lỏng thân thể của mình, phát ra nhợt nhạt than nhẹ thanh

Lưu hạo nhiên bò đến trên thân thể hắn, hôn môi Ngô Lỗi cốt cảm phía sau lưng, thủ hạ động tác càng lúc càng nhanh, dưới thân đứng thẳng trụ thể cũng không ngừng đỉnh lộng cọ xát mềm mại cánh mông

Ngô Lỗi bị kích thích run rẩy lên, đối phương cực nóng côn thịt ở hắn trên người vẽ tranh, xẹt qua mẫn cảm da thịt, ngón tay thon dài nhanh chóng tại hậu huyệt ra vào, ma sát huyệt thịt bắt đầu nóng lên nóng lên, còn câu lấy huyệt khẩu ở huyệt nội mạnh mẽ moi đào, Ngô Lỗi lớn tiếng kêu lên, đôi tay gắt gao nhéo khăn trải giường, cẳng chân cũng có chút khó nhịn loạn hoảng lên, bị Lưu hạo nhiên đỉnh đầu gối ngăn chặn không thể động đậy

Theo ngón tay tốc độ càng lúc càng nhanh, Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng run rẩy chân bắn ra tới, dưới thân gối đầu ướt một mảnh

Ngô Lỗi chính đỏ mặt thở dốc, Lưu hạo nhiên lại tễ chút dịch bôi trơn, đỉnh mềm xốp huyệt khẩu đỉnh đi vào, đã thả lỏng quá huyệt khẩu đối mặt như vậy cự vật vẫn là có chút miễn cưỡng, ướt mềm huyệt thịt đáng thương hề hề kề sát côn thịt toát lộng, Lưu hạo nhiên thuần thục dùng côn thịt trấn an căng chặt nhục bích, tìm được huyệt nội nhô lên đỉnh đi lên, vòng quanh mẫn cảm điểm đánh vòng đè ép nghiền nát, Ngô Lỗi bị kích thích đến khóe mắt nổi lên nước mắt, mang theo run rẩy khóc nức nở rên rỉ lên

Lưu hạo nhiên đôi tay chống ở trên giường, hạ thân ra sức đỉnh lộng, giường đệm bắt đầu kịch liệt đong đưa, liên quan Ngô Lỗi tiếng rên rỉ đều phá thành mảnh nhỏ

Nhanh chóng thọc vào rút ra hạ Ngô Lỗi huyệt khẩu bị ma có chút đau đớn, Lưu hạo nhiên mạnh mẽ va chạm kiều nộn huyệt khẩu, hai cái trứng dái ở cánh mông thượng phát ra bạch bạch tiếng đánh, kiều nộn tiểu huyệt hơi hơi nổi lên sưng đỏ

Ở Ngô Lỗi mơ mơ màng màng bắn xong lần thứ hai thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên vùi vào chỗ sâu trong bắn ra tới, Ngô Lỗi cắn môi run rẩy thân thể thừa nhận nóng bỏng tinh dịch

Lại bị vội vàng lật qua thân, cao nâng chân tiếp theo thọc vào rút ra lên, cảm nhận được huyệt nội cự vật lại lần nữa sống lại

Ngô Lỗi khí đỏ mắt, vừa muốn mắng chửi đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên ngăn chặn miệng, nóng cháy thở dốc cho nhau phun đánh vào hai người trên mặt, nhiệt liệt tình dục sắp đem người bao phủ, Lưu hạo nhiên một bên duỗi đầu lưỡi ở Ngô Lỗi trong miệng công thành đoạt đất, một bên duỗi tay cầm hắn dưới thân lại lần nữa tinh thần tiểu huynh đệ, đi theo chính mình tiết tấu trên dưới vuốt ve, song trọng khoái cảm làm Ngô Lỗi khó nhịn hoảng khởi chân, duỗi tay ôm vòng lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, ván giường tiếp theo vang lên một đêm

Ngày hôm sau sáng sớm Lưu hạo nhiên là bị đá xuống giường, xoa lộn xộn đầu tóc híp mắt ngã ngồi trên mặt đất, ngày hôm qua làm xong đã đã khuya, Lưu hạo nhiên ôm mỏi mệt Ngô Lỗi rửa sạch thời điểm đã là rạng sáng, mới vừa ngủ không bao lâu đã bị đá tỉnh, lúc này có chút rời giường khí

“Ngươi làm gì!!”

“Ngươi còn dám rống ta, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi nhìn xem chính ngươi là người sao? Nói tốt một lần đâu? Ngươi còn khiến cho ta trên người đều là…… Ta hôm nay như thế nào quay chụp?”

Ngô Lỗi nói nói liền cảm giác càng ủy khuất, nắm lên gối đầu hướng trên mặt hắn ném tới

Lưu hạo nhiên bị tạp một chút nháy mắt thanh tỉnh, ngây ngô cười lộ ra răng nanh

“Hại, xuyên cao cổ sao, tới, ca ca cho ngươi mặc quần áo”

“Lăn!!!”


	41. ta bị ta trước lão bản kết hôn đối tượng trợ lý cấp ngủ?!

Hạo lỗi muỗng I ) diễn đàn 〉〉 hốc cây khối 〉〉  
【 cứu mạng 】 ta bị ta trước lão bản kết viện đối tượng trợ lý cấp ngủ?!  
11 đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
Khẩu ta hiện tại tâm tình liền cùng con mẹ nó đậu má giống nhau một viên không muốn thấu linh tên họ  
Áp lực hướng ngươi nói một câu cam lộ nương.1 “  
21  
Tuy rằng không biết đã xảy ra cái gì nhưng ta trước đoạt cái sô pha  
31  
Ta loát một phút đồng hồ mới làm hiểu tiêu đề này nhân vật quan hệ  
41  
1 ) hoàn ta xem thành lâu chủ bị hắn trước lão bản kết hôn trợ lý đối tượng cấp ngủ…… Ta  
Đi tỉnh lại  
51  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha kia vì cái gì không phải lâu chủ bị trước trợ lý kết cơ lão bản đối  
Tượng cấp ngủ  
61-  
? Cũng có thể là lâu chủ bị hắn trước đối tượng kết hôn trợ lý lão bản cấp ngủ  
71-  
Thế kỷ chi mê một chủ rốt cuộc bị ai cấp ngủ?  
81 đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
Ta chậm rãi đánh ra một cái?  
91-  
Ha ha ha ha lâu chủ đã trở lại các ngươi thu liễm một chút ha ha ha sặc sặc sặc sặc  
101-  
Lâu chủ mau tới giúp chúng ta loát loát nhân vật quan hệ sặc sặc ha ha  
111-  
Ăn dưa tư thế chuẩn bị tốt!  
Sơn 2 đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
…… Câu chuyện này nói ra thì rất dài  
Nhưng ngủ ta chính là ta trước lão bản kết hôn đối thoán trợ lý ( hoa bán điểm 〉  
131-  
Oa nga  
141-  
Nghe tới là cái cẩu huyết chuyện xưa  
Nói lâu chủ yên lặng cường điệu quái đáng yêu ha sặc ha  
151  
Chúng ta thích nhất nghe chuyện xưa  
161-  
Ôm chủ mau giảng mau giảng  
171 đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
Trước từ trước lão bản nói về đã kêu hắn đinh đi  
Đinh cùng hắn kết hôn đối tượng ］ là 5 năm trước nhận thức lúc ấy đinh vẫn là ta lão bản mà I' cùng  
［ ban đầu là một loại……61011110 các ngươi có thể tưởng thành là huynh đệ quan hệ còn man thân mật  
Nhưng còn không có nói thượng luyến ái đinh liền sốt ruột a hắn vẫn luôn đặc biệt thích ］ mũi hoan đến tam câu nói  
Không rời hắn tiếp người khác điện thoại cùng tiếp 啲 điện thoại ta đều có thể đặc biệt rõ ràng nhìn ra tới hắn  
Di thái độ hoàn toàn không giống nhau  
Nhưng sau lại ］ vì làm ］ có thể tiếp thu chính mình làm một #^ quá phận sự tình mà chuyện này  
Đối bọn họ hai người danh dự đều ^ không hảo ［ trực tiếp bị tạm thời cách chức xử phạt cũng liền không hề là ta  
Lão bản mà 【 bởi vì nhà hắn là gia tộc xí nghiệp cho nên đã chịu ảnh hưởng không nhiều đại  
Chuyện này lúc sau đinh biến mất ta đã từng nếm thử quá liên hệ hắn rốt cuộc trước kia ta ở hắn bên người  
Làm việc khi hắn vẫn là rất chiếu cố ta nhưng là liên hệ không thượng liền ở chúng ta tất cả mọi người không biết  
Nói đinh đi đâu thời điểm ［ đột nhiên đã trở lại  
Nguyên lai hắn đổi nghề xuất ngoại ba năm đi học nhiếp ảnh về nước sau hắn liền ở!" Văn phòng đối diện  
Khai nhiếp ảnh triển chơi tâm cơ dụ dỗ ］ đi xem triển sau đó xuất hiện thông báo  
Lúc sau đinh truy thê hoả táng tràng nửa năm mới truy hồi ］ hai người dính dính nhớp nói chuyện nửa năm luyến  
Ái hai tháng trước đinh cầu hôn thành công ngày hôm qua là bọn họ hôn lễ  
181-  
Oa nga  
191-  
Khang xong rồi não bổ vừa ra bệnh kiều mãnh thiếu gia ］ mười vạn tự cẩu huyết tiểu thuyết  
201-  
Các ngươi chú ngôn tới rồi không lâu chủ nói ban đầu!: Cùng I "Là huynh đệ điệp cho nên  
211-  
Manh sinh ngươi phát hiện hoa điểm  
221-  
Ta có thể!!!  
231-  
221 ngươi có thể cái rắm không phát hiện làm 5 an bài rõ ràng sao?  
241  
Quá hảo cắn nhường cho ta khóa chết!!!  
251-  
Truy thê hoả táng tràng" "Tưởng khang đinh truy thê quá trình ha ha ha ha ha  
261-  
Ta cũng tưởng khang!!  
271  
Cho ta khang khang cho ta khang khang!!  
281-  
Cay sao vấn đề tới lâu chủ chính mình chuyện xưa đâu?  
Lâu chủ còn không có nhắc tới trợ lý dụ…… Cho nên trợ lý lại là chuyện gì xảy ra a?  
291 đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
So với đinh cùng ［ ta thật sự không gì chuyện xưa ［ trợ lý… Đã kêu hắn ngốc trợ lý đi  
( tuy rằng nghe nói hắn lượng gần giống như thăng chức phó tổng mãnh ( 1 ba năm I' thành nổi danh nhiếp ảnh gia  
［ vẫn là như vậy có tiền ngay cả ngốc trợ lý cũng đương phó tổng theo ta vẫn là khổ bức đi làm tộc  
Là cái dạng này đinh cùng ［ sự tình rốt cuộc phía trước ở trong vòng nháo đến có điểm đại hơn nữa hai cái  
Người đều là nam nhân cho nên hai người bọn họ kết hôn là chạy đến nước ngoài kết  
I' cái này rác rưởi nam nhân cuối cùng nhớ rõ năm đó ta đối hắn ân tình cho ta đã phát am giản cũng nhớ  
Đến giúp ta đính đi tới đi lui vé máy bay cùng khách sạn bằng không ta mới sẽ không đi đâu hừ  
Trên phi cơ ngốc trợ lý liền ngồi ta cách vách hai chúng ta kỳ thật cũng nhận thức đã nhiều năm năm đó đinh còn  
Là ta lão bản lúc ấy đinh cùng 【 chi gian một ít lui tới là thông qua ta cùng ngốc trợ lý hoàn thành  
Nhưng khi đó chúng ta cơ hồ đều chỉ là điện thoại giao lưu gặp mặt số lần có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay cho nên  
Ban đầu ngốc trợ lý ngồi vào ta bên cạnh là hắn trước nhận ra tới ta  
301  
Oa…… Nói tới đây không thể không cảm thán I' cùng 【 hữu tình nhân chung thành quyến chúc thật sự là quá tốt  
311  
Liền kết hôn thật tốt ( rơi lệ 〉  
321-  
Ta lại tin tưởng tình yêu  
331  
Nghĩ đến nhà ta mỗ tên đều không thể đề (: 戸 ta trong tay nãi đồ đột nhiên liền không thơm  
341  
…… Tên là gì đều không thể đề (:戸 a trên lầu  
351-  
Tò mò -1  
361  
Ta giống như đoán được 331 nói chính là cái gì 9102 năm a,  
371-  
Cho nên…… Rốt cuộc là nào đối,  
381 ta là 331.  
Hạo lỗi  
Đánh ra này hai chữ ta nước mắt rớt vào trà sữa  
391  
9102 năm  
401-  
Nguyên lai là hạo lỗi a 33 hệ đừng khóc  
411  
Ha ha ha nước mắt rớt nãi đồ có điểm đáng thương  
Điệp ta thôn đừng thông võng có vô ) 10 giải thích một chút hạo lỗi cái này 3 sao a vì sao nhắc tới không khí  
Một chút liền trầm trọng  
421-  
Trên lầu nhìn đến hôm nay hot search đệ nhất sao?  
431 ta là 4II,  
Cái này?  
Nhị Ngô Lỗi cùng khẩu chú 0 thành hôn lan  
Ngô Lỗi là Ngô thị tập đoàn cái kia Ngô Lỗi sao chín so. Là ai a?  
441-  
Hồi 431: Phía trước Ngô Lỗi là bị tuôn ra tới bao dưỡng một cái tiểu thịt tươi kêu Lưu hạo nhiên này  
Chuyện tuy rằng lúc ấy xem như gièm pha nhưng là sau không có fans bái ra chưa hai người một ít  
Che dấu đường tỷ như rất nhiều cùng khoản quần áo tình lữ giày tình lữ đồng hồ tình lữ mũ gì đó còn  
Có Lưu hạo nhiên tư sinh tin nóng nói Ngô Lỗi thường xuyên ở Lưu gia ngủ lại hơn nữa mỗi lần đều là Lưu  
Tự mình đón đưa cứ như vậy không biết vì sao hạo lỗi này đối 2 liền phát hỏa rất nhiều 5 phấn đều nói  
Này đối không phải bao dưỡng là chân ái  
Cũng khó trách kỳ thật hai người bọn họ vẫn là rất có “Cảm Ngô Lỗi thật sự hắn cũng không phải diễn viên một cái  
Phú nhị đại lớn lên cùng tiểu tiên nam dường như Lưu hạo nhiên năm đó cũng được công nhận tiểu chó săn mối tình đầu mặt  
Nhưng là tai tiếng ra tới sau không mấy ngày Lưu hạo nhiên đã bị phong giết lúc sau rốt cuộc không nghe nói qua hắn  
Hai có cái gì giao thoa Ngô Lỗi thoạt nhìn chính là chuyên chú sự nghiệp  
Chuyện này đều qua đi bốn năm ai biết hôm nay đột nhiên liền……  
Ai đau lòng hạo lỗi nữ hài  
451-  
Hồi 431: Khẩu chú. Là rất có danh nhiếp ảnh gia mấy năm trước vẫn luôn ở nước ngoài phát triển năm trước  
Mới vừa về nước cho nên quốc nội mức độ nổi tiếng không nhiều cao  
Hồi 4』: Năm xưa lão ngạnh cũng đừng lấy ra tới nói đi hiện tại nhân gia Ngô Lỗi cùng chín ngoa. Ân ái  
Đâu chúng ta đinh lỗi không ước cua cua  
461  
Hảo thảm chân thật ・ tên đều không thể đề 5  
471 đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
…… Liêu gì đâu?  
481-  
…… Lâu chủ hỏi  
491-  
Ngượng ngùng a oai lâu tới rồi khác đề tài  
501-  
Được rồi người khác nhật tử chúng ta quản không được lâu chủ tiếp theo giảng đi  
5 làm đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
Đừng liêu cái gì Lưu hạo nhiên huyết phó. Ngô Lỗi  
521  
Tốt tốt!  
531-  
Ha ha lâu chủ đừng để ý tiếp theo liêu ngươi ngốc trợ lý  
5 giang đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
Ai…… Lưu hạo nhiên chuyện đó đi…… Tính  
Tóm lại chính là ta cùng ngốc trợ lý rất cảnh giới cùng nhau bay mười tới hai mươi tiếng đồng hồ đôi ta thật  
Không quá liêu đến chưa hắn có điểm không quá sẽ liêu yêu  
Ngốc trợ lý đương nhiên cũng là chưa tham gia đinh cùng ［ hôn lễ chúng ta cùng nhau tới rồi hôn lễ hiện trường liền  
Tách ra rốt cuộc bằng hữu của chúng ta vòng đều không giống nhau  
Đinh cùng ［ hôn lễ làm được rất điệu thấp nhưng không thể không nói 【 thật sự quá mẹ nó phú đinh không phải ta  
Thân ca nhưng ［ nhất định là ta thân tẩu tẩu!!! ( kỳ thật ］ mấy năm gần đây cũng rất kiếm tiền  
Nhưng thứ này so ［ còn điệu thấp 〉  
Tạc yêu ta là thực vui vẻ làm người đứng xem ta đặc biệt minh bạch đinh cùng I" có thể cuối cùng đi đến cùng nhau  
Có bao nhiêu không dễ dàng vui vẻ kết quả chính là ta uống đến có điểm nhiều nhỏ nhặt tỉnh lại liền phát hiện  
Chính mình nằm ở ngốc trợ lý phòng ta hiện tại eo đau mông đau quần áo cũng bị người thay đổi  
— thân tuyệt đối chính là bị cường  
Mẹ nó ta hiện tại rốt cuộc đã hiểu ngốc trợ lý vì sao ở trên phi cơ đối ta mi chưa mắt đi này tiểu  
Tử cư nhiên ký hơi ta sắc đẹp!!  
551  
Lâu chủ bắc ( 1 nhưng là ta nhịn không được  
561-  
Chúng ta trải qua nghiêm khắc huấn luyện sẽ không cười trừ phi nhịn không được  
“Khẩu xưởng khẩu ' khẩu xưởng khẩu “Khẩu “Khẩu “Khẩu “Khẩu “Khẩu ' khẩu “Khẩu xưởng khẩu ' khẩu ' khẩu  
571  
Lâu chủ thật thảm chính là ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha sặc sặc sặc sặc sặc ha  
581-  
Không thể tưởng được cái này nhìn như hàm hậu sẽ không liêu nhân tiểu trợ lý cư nhiên còn có hai gương mặt liêu không  
Đến lâu chủ liền trực tiếp đem lâu chủ cấp ngủ  
591-  
Yên lặng hỏi một câu lâu chủ hẳn là nam sinh đi?  
601 đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
Tiểu gia chính là nam sao mà không phục a?  
611  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha lâu chủ: Ta không sạch sẽ  
621  
Khiếp sợ! Lâu chủ tham gia trước lão bản hôn lễ cư nhiên mất đi trân quý lần đầu tiên!  
Thuận tiện ta cũng muốn có ［" như vậy có tiền tẩu tẩu  
631-  
Tẩu tẩu cái này xưng hô có phải hay không thuyết minh ］ là phía dưới cái kia ha sặc sặc  
641 đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
Hồi 631: Đúng vậy  
Ta hiện tại thật sự tức giận đến nhã bĩ xin hỏi đợi lát nữa ngốc trợ lý tiến vào ta muốn như thế nào đánh hắn tương đối đau  
?  
651,  
Lâu chủ thừa nhận đến hảo nhanh nhẹn ha ha ha thân tẩu tẩu ］ cứ như vậy bị lâu chủ bán đứng  
66  
Lâu chủ còn eo đau mông đau đâu như thế nào liền suy nghĩ đánh người sự sặc ha ha ha  
671-  
Đừng đừng đừng đừng huỷ hoại lâu chủ ngươi nửa đời sau tính phúc ha ha sặc sặc  
681 đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
Hồi 671: Đi con mẹ nó nửa đời sau hạnh phúc ta mẹ nó hôm nay không đem ngốc trợ lý kia  
Gì cấp niết bạo ta liền không họ lê dám mạnh hơn ta ta muốn cho hắn biết tiểu gia ta không phải hảo khinh  
Phụ!  
691  
Đau lòng lâu chủ nhưng là thật sự hảo hảo cười ha hả ha ha  
701-  
Lâu chủ bình tĩnh ha ha ha ha giết người phạm pháp ha ha ha ha  
711-  
Niết bạo kia gì cũng phạm pháp đi ( hẳn là 〉  
721  
Phạm pháp ( làm bộ ta là học pháp )  
731-  
Lâu chủ táo bạo đến hảo đáng yêu ha ha ha  
741-  
Tưởng tượng một chút lâu chủ ở trên giường giương nanh múa vuốt mềm như bông bộ dáng  
Dựa!  
751-  
Dựa! Ta giống như đã hiểu vì sao tiểu trợ lý thích lâu chủ  
761 đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
Mẹ nó ta mẹ nó chịu không nổi hiện tại mau giữa trưa ta một người nằm ở ngốc trợ lý trên giường  
Toàn thân mau tán giá giống nhau còn đói ngốc trợ lý con mẹ nó đã chạy đi đâu rút điếu vô tình đúng không  
? |  
771-  
Rút điếu vô tình còn hành  
781-  
Nhỏ giọng hỏi một chút lâu chủ tỉnh giờ Mùi trợ lý tiên sinh thực đã không ở phòng đi kia lâu chủ  
Là như thế nào biết đây là hắn phòng nha?  
791 đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
…… Dưới giường rơi rụng quần áo là hắn cùng ta  
801  
Dựa  
811-  
Dựa  
821-  
Dựa ( ta bắt đầu chảy máu mũi )  
831-  
Dựa ( thoạt nhìn tối hôm qua nhất định phi thường kịch liệt )  
841  
Dựa ( nói không chừng là lâu chủ uống say chủ động dán lên trợ lý )  
851-  
Dựa ( cộc lốc công trạch táo bạo dụ thụ? Ta có thể )  
861-  
Dựa ( ai lại không thể đâu? 〉  
871-  
Dựa ( ta huyễn chi ngạnh 〉  
881 đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp vì  
Các ngươi suy nghĩ rên 6  
891  
Lâu biết đánh thức ta làm chúng ta lại làm sẽ mộng!  
901  
Ta suy nghĩ lâu chủ không bằng từ tiểu trợ lý đi  
911  
Lâu chủ hôm nay phản ứng tiểu trợ lý nhất định hiệt đại sống hảo  
921  
Ha ha ha ha hàng to xài tốt còn hành  
931 "Đừng gọi ta sính lê ta không có áp lực  
…… Muốn từ cũng nên ta là —  
941-  
? Ngươi tốt nhất là  
951" đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
Mẹ nó không nói ta đói đến không được ta đi ra ngoài ăn cơm đi  
961-  
Đánh cuộc 5 mao lâu chủ vừa ra đi liền sẽ gặp phải tiểu trợ lý  
971  
Trên lầu +1  
981  
Tiểu trợ lý tà mị cười: Còn có thể đi? Xem ra tối hôm qua uy đến ngươi không đủ no  
991-  
Ta muốn xem thủy trợ lý X lâu chủ một vạn tự hoàng văn liền hiện tại ( dật bút )  
1001 đừng gọi ta áp lực ta không có áp lực  
Ta đi ra ngoài đúng lúc cơm đợi lát nữa trở về  
I8^.

  
Long đồ từ quá mễ 1810118081  
0- 003


	42. thân thủ hủy đi chính mình khái CP làm sao bây giờ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renyimener568

【 hạo lỗi 】 thân thủ hủy đi chính mình khái CP làm sao bây giờ / một phát xong  
Giới giải trí hư cấu chớ bay lên

“Làm cái mấy cái đối tượng, lưu bạch hắn không rio sao?”

“Chụp lại màn hình, chờ ngươi có đối tượng thời điểm chia ngươi đối tượng xem.”

“Thao”

#

Ngô Lỗi, Đại tân sinh đương hồng thực lực tiểu sinh, từ nghệ mười năm hơn diễn viên gạo cội.

Yêu thích ăn gà, khoai lang hoàn, LOL, cùng với khái CP.

“Ta đầu rớt đầu rớt!”

“Ta thật vui vẻ! Bởi vì ta khái CP hảo rio!!!”

Đối mặt Ngô Lỗi phát tới rít gào, Tưởng lả lướt vẻ mặt tập mãi thành thói quen bình tĩnh, mặt không đỏ tâm không nhảy thiết trí cái tin tức miễn quấy rầy.

Là cái cộc lốc, Tưởng lả lướt gật gật đầu, mở ra hạo lỗi tag.

Ta phi! Hạo lỗi là thật sự.

#

Nơi xa đang xem kịch bản Lưu hạo nhiên không tự giác đánh cái rùng mình, quấn chặt trên người tiểu thảm, vừa lúc thấy màn hình di động sáng.

Người đại diện nói có một cái tổng nghệ thỉnh hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi còn có bạch kính đình Ngụy đại huân Tưởng lả lướt trương tử phong đi đương một kỳ phi hành khách quý, đã thế hắn kế tiếp.

Lưu hạo nhiên mặt không đổi sắc, kỳ thật trong lòng nổ tung hoa, ức chế trụ chính mình giơ lên khóe miệng, uống một ngụm cà phê ho khan vài cái làm bộ tiếp tục xem kịch bản á tử.

Đối diện trương nếu vân xem xét không bình thường Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi hắn nghẹn gì chuyện tốt đâu.

Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc không nín được: “Ta muốn cùng Ngô Lỗi lục tổng nghệ! Là Ngô Lỗi a! Ca ca tới! Ca ca vĩnh viễn ái ngươi!”

“…… Có bệnh?” Trương nếu vân mắt trợn trắng, thuần đương hắn đầu óc đường ngắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên, Đại tân sinh thực lực diễn viên, mới ra đời tân khởi chi tú.

Yêu thích Ngô Lỗi.

Vì thế hắn thường làm sự đó là thường xuyên tìm Ngô Lỗi hảo bằng hữu bạch kính đình nhắc mãi Ngô Lỗi tiểu khả ái, niệm đến bạch kính đình đại não phát trướng, không biết bầu trời cung khuyết, đêm nay là năm nào.

Cũng như cũ không hiểu Lưu hạo nhiên là ý gì.

Ngược lại làm cho lưu bạch thế lực quật khởi, khai chi tán diệp, hoa thơm chim hót, truyền tới Ngô Lỗi trong mắt, trong tai, trong lòng.

Ở giữa hồng tâm.

Quan hệ siêu tốt ca ca, cùng chính mình pick đầu tường!

Mẹ nó tuyệt, hảo tuyệt hai cái nam, ta i.

Ngô Lỗi tưởng.

#

Đối với lần này có thể linh khoảng cách khái CP cơ hội, Ngô Lỗi ngăn không được lớn tiếng thét chói tai, kể ra trời xanh khai mắt. Sống được lâu cái gì đều có thể nhìn thấy.

Lén thấy trước mặt, Lưu hạo nhiên sửa sang lại không biết bao nhiêu lần hình tượng, thấy chung quanh người vô số lần so OK thủ thế sau mới hoàn toàn yên tâm.

Lưu hạo nhiên đến thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi đã ngồi xong, này vài người già vị kém không đều hơn nữa lén quan hệ phần lớn đều không tồi cũng không có lung tung rối loạn vị thứ nói đến. Vì thế Lưu hạo nhiên ngừng thở, hạ quyết tâm ở Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh ngồi xuống.

“Ta kêu Ngô Lỗi, ta là ngươi fans nga, Tống ca Tần phong ta đều siêu cấp thích.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy này khả năng chính là lời khách sáo nhưng như cũ nho nhỏ bành trướng.

“Ta là Lưu hạo nhiên, ta thật là ngươi fans, ta nhìn ngươi lớn lên.”

Như thế nào còn cảm thấy ta là giả phấn không thành? Ngô Lỗi nội tâm yên lặng phun tào, có cần hay không phơi phơi cuống vé a.

Sau đó hai người liền các hoài tâm tư trầm mặc, Lưu hạo nhiên tại nội tâm phỉ nhổ chính mình túng bức như cũ tìm không thấy đề tài mở miệng, liền quay đầu xem một cái hắn dũng khí đều không có.

Rốt cuộc hạ quyết tâm giống nhau, vừa định mở miệng liền thấy Ngô Lỗi màn hình di động, mặt trên biểu hiện hắn Weibo tiểu hào ID.

Lưu hạo nhiên quyết định xem hắn yêu thích đúng bệnh nói chuyện phiếm.

Sau đó hắn liền hối hận.

Này một đống Lưu Bạch là cái quỷ gì???

Lại phiên phiên mặt khác, thấy hứng thú yêu thích xác thật cùng Ngô Lỗi đối được hào là Ngô Lỗi không sai.

Rơi lệ.

Trương tử phong cùng Tưởng lả lướt là cùng nhau tới, đánh vỡ chết giống nhau trầm mặc, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên thờ ơ vẻ mặt sống không còn gì luyến tiếc bộ dáng, trương tử phong hận sắt không thành thép, tiến lên đối với lỗ tai hắn;

“Túng bức”

“Lăn”

Lưu hạo nhiên so khẩu hình đáp lại nói.

Ngụy đại huân bạch kính đình trước sau chân lại đây, bạch kính đình vẻ mặt vặn vẹo mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đối với hắn kia trương phẫn hận mặt, không thể hiểu được. Ngô Lỗi xem ở trong mắt, hoàn toàn thay đổi mùi vị, vội vàng đứng dậy nhường ra chính mình vị trí lôi kéo bạch kính đình ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên người ngồi xuống, chính mình đứng dậy ngồi xuống Ngụy đại huân cùng Tưởng lả lướt trung gian không tòa thượng.

Bạch kính đình vẻ mặt mộng bức, tưởng quay đầu dò hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên liền thấy đối phương vẻ mặt tức giận sài mặt, cứng đờ cười cười nhắm lại miệng.

Ngô Lỗi nghẹn cười, dỗi dỗi bên cạnh Tưởng lả lướt, kéo thấp giọng âm:

“Ta nói ta khiến cho CP đều là sự thật đi.”

Tưởng lả lướt liếc mắt một cái hắn, không phản ứng.

Ngô Lỗi không chút nào để ý.

#

Lưu hạo nhiên thề sống chết muốn đem Ngô Lỗi từ lưu bạch hố lôi ra tới.

Vì thế lục tiết mục khi Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn giống cái cái đuôi nhỏ đi theo Ngô Lỗi mặt sau, sợ hắn bị va chạm, rất giống một cái lão phụ thân, Ngô Lỗi tuy mộng bức nhưng không có biểu hiện ra ngoài, có thể là muốn mượn hắn dời đi chú ý đi, hắn như thế nghĩ đến.

Ngô Lỗi đem trước kia không có hợp tác quá Ngụy đại huân cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đều hơn nữa WeChat lúc sau phảng phất mở ra tân thế giới đại môn.

Bạch kính đình Ngụy đại huân hỗ động tần suất cũng quá hắn miêu cao đi! Chụp bàn!!!

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng chính mình hỗ động tần suất bay lên???

Rốt cuộc Ngô Lỗi Lưu hạo nhiên tuổi gần hơn nữa cộng đồng yêu thích xác thật không ít, chủ yếu còn ở ăn mặt trên không mưu mà hợp.

Ngô Lỗi tốc tốc cấp Tưởng lả lướt phát tới WeChat:

“Làm sao bây giờ, ta cảm giác ta thế giới quan sụp đổ.”

Tưởng lả lướt cũng không vô nghĩa trực tiếp đem sơn hoa manh điểm hợp tập quăng qua đi.

Ngô Lỗi như cũ cường căng, không xem, ta CP đảo ngược không thể hủy đi, cuối cùng không thắng nổi trong lòng thiêu đốt bát quái khái CP chi hồn hừng hực thiêu đốt, vẫn là điểm đi vào.

Ta thao, cái gì thần tiên CP quá hảo khái đi!!!

#

“Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành, Ngô Lỗi vào sơn hoa hố.”

“Cảm ơn ngài!!!”

Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt sài cười.

#

Rốt cuộc tới rồi tiết mục chiếu phim kia một ngày, Ngô Lỗi thói quen tính click mở Weibo nhìn xem hưởng ứng cùng đánh giá, liền thấy Weibo hot search bảng đệ nhất treo “Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô Lỗi ngọt”

Ngô Lỗi nghi hoặc điểm đi vào, thấy tân cắt ra tới nóng hầm hập cut.

Xem Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt nhỏ đỏ lên, giống như xác thật là như vậy hồi sự.

Lưu hạo nhiên cực nóng ánh mắt, không rời đi hắn ánh mắt, từ hắn sau lưng bảo vệ hắn tay.

Ngô Lỗi tiêu chuẩn ánh mặt trời tươi cười, gặp được nguy hiểm đương thời ý thức hướng Lưu hạo nhiên phương hướng chuyển thân thể.

“Ta đầu rớt!!!”

“Quá hảo khái đi hạo lỗi là thật sự!”

Tưởng lả lướt không biết khi nào cũng tới rồi công ty cố ý triều Ngô Lỗi kêu.

Hình như là còn man hảo khái.

Không đúng! Ngô Lỗi!!! Ngươi mẹ nó thân thủ đem chính mình trạm CP hủy đi!!!

“A a a a a a a a a a!”

Một đống office building truyền đến một trận thê lương tiếng kêu thảm thiết.

Một khác đống office building Lưu hạo nhiên phảng phất nghe thấy cái gì dường như trở về một chút đầu, sờ soạng một chút chóp mũi, nhìn trên màn hình máy tính cố vấn. Cười cấp người nào đó đã phát cái tin tức:

“Cái lẩu ước sao?”

Đối phương giây hồi:

“Ước!”

——THE END——

Có lẽ có thể có được một ít nhiệt độ cùng bình luận sao

Mắt lấp lánh

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tùy ý môn  
Nhan tính luyến chủ nghĩa giả.  
Triển khai toàn văn  
26 nhiệt độ 9 điều bình luận  
Tùy ý môn: Khái đến quay đầu!  
Tùy ý môn: Hạo lỗi là thật sự!  
Nạm 💎 đường đao băng đế: 💗💗💗  
Giang tiểu thầm: Nga nga nga ta khái ta khái còn không được sao  
A trát: Đứa nhỏ ngốc, hạo lỗi là tốt nhất khái  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	43. Ngài hảo, có chuyển phát nhanh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikeshuijingqiu

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngài hảo, có chuyển phát nhanh

Tiểu Lưu là cái ngây thơ nam thanh niên

Xác thực một chút nói, tiểu Lưu là cái có một ngăn tủ galgame ngây thơ nam thanh niên

Ngày nọ tiểu Lưu tranh mua mỗ tinh linh nữ chủ tân trò chơi thời điểm con chuột vừa trợt, điểm tiến một cái mê chi trang web

Trang web là cái website mua sắm trạm, thương phẩm hoa hoè loè loẹt, từ tinh linh đến nhân ngư cái gì cần có đều có

Tiểu Lưu không nghĩ nhiều, nghĩ thầm chẳng lẽ là tân trò chơi đem bán marketing thủ đoạn, ôm thú vị tâm từng điều điền xong địa chỉ tin tức

Điểm xong xác định về sau nửa ngày không phản ứng, tiểu Lưu nghĩ thầm sẽ không tạp trụ đi, kết quả đinh một tiếng ngân hàng tới khấu khoản tin nhắn

Tiểu Lưu choáng váng

Bôn tẩu ba ngày lúc sau, bị mạc danh khấu rớt hạng nặng thân gia không trở về, cửa nhà bị người đổ cái thật lớn chuyển phát nhanh cái rương

Chuyển phát nhanh đơn thượng là gia chưa từng nghe thấy chuyển phát nhanh công ty

Tiểu Lưu trong lòng nói thầm đem chuyển phát nhanh hủy đi, kết quả bên trong là cái trần truồng nam hài nhi

Tiểu Lưu lại choáng váng

Hắn nhìn nam hài nhi nhòn nhọn lỗ tai, rốt cuộc ý thức được tuy rằng thực vô nghĩa, nhưng là cái kia trang web là đùa thật

Mua bán nhân khẩu chuyện này thuộc về tiểu Lưu tri thức manh khu, chẳng sợ bị mua bán cái kia không phải người cũng giống nhau

Nam hài nhi tỉnh lại, màu đen đôi mắt lại đại lại lượng, xinh đẹp đến không được

Tiểu Lưu mặt đỏ, xem cũng không dám xem trơn bóng tinh linh, bụm mặt chạy vào phòng cấp nam hài lấy quần áo

Tiểu Lưu nào gặp qua cái này, sống hơn hai mươi năm đường đường chính chính nam thanh niên, trải qua nhất chuyện khác người chính là hướng về phía công lược nhân vật kêu lão bà

Còn luôn đánh ra be.

Hắn chui vào nhà ở một bên nhịn không được hồi tưởng thiếu niên trắng nõn ngực, một bên ấn xuống bùm thẳng nhảy trái tim, nghĩ thầm ta có thể hay không bởi vì đề cập buôn bán dân cư bị bắt đi? Tinh linh tính quốc gia của ta, không phải, ta cầu công dân sao?

Hắn không phát hiện tinh linh mắt to nhìn chằm chằm hắn đỏ bừng lỗ tai, tròng mắt xoay chuyển

Tinh linh kêu tiểu Ngô, còn không có thành niên

Hùng hài tử học nhân loại thế giới văn học tác phẩm ngoạn nhi rời nhà trốn đi còn chưa đi ra ba dặm mà đã bị gõ vựng trói đi, lại tỉnh lại liền nằm ở tiểu Lưu gia chuyển phát nhanh trong rương

Tiểu Ngô cơ linh thực, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn thấu tiểu Lưu ngây thơ bản chất, từ đây đè ở tiểu Lưu trên đầu tác oai tác phúc, tùy tiện ngồi ở trên bàn cơm dùng trắng như tuyết chân đi để tiểu Lưu ngực, nói với hắn chính mình bảo bối lại đáng giá, thả người loại trong thế giới như thế nào đều là cái nhất cấp bảo hộ động vật

Vì thế thuận lý thành chương, trái cây muốn ăn vào khẩu, rau dưa muốn ăn hữu cơ, uống nước đều chỉ chịu uống bình trang nước khoáng

Dấu ngoặc thấp hơn tam đồng tiền không uống dấu ngoặc xong

Tiểu Lưu cũng theo hắn làm, trắng nõn tiểu trạch nam mỗi ngày đỉnh thái dương cấp tiểu Ngô ra cửa mua đồ ăn mua trái cây, tiểu Ngô một đậu hắn liền ấp úng

Tiểu Ngô nhìn tiểu Lưu phơi đỏ bừng gương mặt, có điểm tâm động

Hắn tưởng, ấn nhân loại thế giới logic, tiểu Lưu xem như chính mình ân nhân cứu mạng, chính mình nên nhập gia tùy tục lấy thân báo đáp một phen

Như vậy nghĩ hắn trong lòng còn có điểm mỹ tư tư

Chính là tiểu Lưu có yêu thích nữ hài tử.

Bọn họ là thanh mai trúc mã, tiểu Lưu ở hắn bị đóng gói đưa tới phía trước cũng đã thích nữ hài kia rất nhiều năm

Tiểu Ngô trong lòng hảo toan, liền thích trái cây đều ăn không vô

Cuối tuần tiểu Lưu thỉnh thích nữ hài tử tới trong nhà ăn cơm, tiểu Ngô bị hắn nhốt ở phòng ngủ

Tiểu Ngô trong lòng càng toan

Hắn nghĩ thầm ta tốt xấu cũng là cái không khoa học sinh vật, này một phiến môn quan trụ ta sao, nếu không phải trước kia cùng ngươi đùa giỡn ta sớm giữ cửa cho ngươi tá

Vì thế hắn dùng ma pháp lưu đi ra ngoài, làm ẩn thân thuật lúc sau chỉ lộ ra một cái đầu, phiêu ở nữ hài sau lưng hướng tiểu Lưu làm mặt quỷ

Tiểu Lưu sắc mặt thay đổi

Vội vội vàng vàng đem nữ hài tử chi sau khi đi, đó là tiểu Lưu lần đầu tiên hướng tiểu Ngô phát giận

Tiểu Lưu phát xong tính tình liền quăng ngã môn đi rồi, tiểu Ngô không có mới mẻ ăn, đành phải khai tủ lạnh đi tìm phía trước dư lại trái cây

Trái cây không mới mẻ, hảo khó ăn

Tiểu Ngô một bên gặm khó ăn trái cây, một bên xoạch xoạch rớt nước mắt

Ngày hôm sau tiểu Lưu đã trở lại, tiểu Ngô vẫn là cười hì hì, phảng phất căn bản không sinh khí

Ăn xong cơm sáng tiểu Ngô lôi kéo hắn, lén lút mà từ trong lòng ngực móc ra điều dây xích, mặt trên trụy đá quý rực rỡ lung linh, xinh đẹp đến không được

Tiểu Ngô giống hiến vật quý giống nhau, lôi kéo tiểu Lưu xin lỗi, nói phía trước là ta thực xin lỗi ngươi, hiện tại ta cho ngươi cái bảo bối

Hắn nói đây là chúng ta tinh linh nước mắt, ngươi cầm cái này đi theo nữ hài thông báo, trăm phần trăm có thể thành

Nói xong tiểu Ngô liền đem vòng cổ nhét vào tiểu Lưu trong lòng ngực, ăn mặc tiểu Lưu cho hắn mua liền mũ áo hoodie muốn chạy

Chạy phía trước còn không có quên cùng tiểu Lưu công đạo nói chính mình thế hắn hẹn cô nương, hôm nay giữa trưa tới nhà ta ăn cơm

Nói ra nhà ta hai chữ thời điểm tiểu Ngô dừng một chút, nhìn chằm chằm tiểu Lưu lại nhìn thoáng qua, liền chạy

Kỳ thật tiểu Ngô đều là nói lung tung, kia không phải cái gì nước mắt, là tinh linh tự nguyện dâng ra linh hồn kết thành tinh thạch

Hắn nói chính mình đáng giá chưa nói sai, đáng giá nguyên nhân một là bởi vì lớn lên hảo, nhị chính là bởi vì cái này

Tinh linh tự nguyện dâng ra tới linh hồn so kỳ ảo chuyện xưa một sừng thú nước mắt còn muốn trân quý nhiều, lấy tới hứa nguyện tâm tưởng sự thành, có thể nói hình người hứa nguyện cơ

Tiểu Ngô nghĩ thầm khi còn nhỏ nghe chuyện xưa thời điểm hắn còn cảm thấy những cái đó lấy chính mình mệnh cho người khác hứa nguyện tinh linh ngốc đến không được, không nghĩ tới chính mình có một ngày cũng thành cái ngốc tinh linh

Vẫn là tài tiến như vậy cái ngây ngốc tiểu trạch nam trong tay

Tiểu Ngô nằm ở vùng ngoại ô hoa ngoài ruộng xem thái dương, một bên tưởng tiểu Lưu hứa xong nguyện chính mình có thể hay không giống tiểu mỹ nhân ngư giống nhau biến thành bọt biển, một bên hứa nguyện ngàn vạn đừng quá đau, hắn sợ đau

Kết quả tiểu Ngô từ ánh sáng mặt trời chờ đến hoàng hôn, hắn không biến thành bọt biển cũng không biến thành phân bón hoa, ngủ một giấc tỉnh lại trời đã tối rồi, hắn còn êm đẹp

Tiểu Ngô chép chép miệng, nghĩ thầm này không đúng a

Vì thế hắn lại lộn trở lại trong nhà đi, mở cửa liền thấy nghe được thanh nhi tiểu Lưu đứng ở cửa hướng hắn cười, sau lưng trên bàn cơm bãi hắn thích ăn salad

Tiểu Ngô choáng váng

Tiểu Lưu đối với hắn cười giống chỉ ngốc sài, nóng hầm hập tay lại đây kéo hắn, cái kia ra cửa trước cho hắn xinh đẹp dây xích lại bị nhét trở lại tiểu Ngô trong tay

Tiểu Ngô nhìn tiểu Lưu không biết làm sao, không biết nói cái gì

Vì thế tiểu Lưu lại lôi kéo hắn ngồi vào bàn ăn trước, duỗi tay đem hắn tóc mái thượng lá cây trích rớt, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà hướng hắn nói:

“Ta nghĩ nghĩ cảm thấy ta không thích nàng.”

Tiểu Ngô giương miệng, hiện tại đến phiên hắn ngây ngốc

Sau đó tiểu Ngô liền thấy nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ tiểu Lưu hướng hắn nhíu mày, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc hỏi hắn:

“Ta suy nghĩ một ngày, ngươi vì cái gì rớt nước mắt?”

===================END

Đại khái suất sẽ không thành văn, cho nên đem não động thả ra lưu lưu


	44. Sống một mình

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikeshuijingqiu

【 hạo lỗi diễn sinh ／ trần như 】 sống một mình

⊙ Lữ về trần × như ý

⊙ một cái dậy sớm nghĩ đến ngạnh, nửa giờ tốc kí, không hề hành văn mọi người xem cái nhạc a bá

⊙ não thời điểm còn không có bổ mờ mịt lục, OOC chú ý

========================

Lữ về trần là thảo nguyên thượng thần. Đã từng hiển hách chiến công chăn dân sở ghi khắc, vì thế bộ lạc đại quân sau khi chết hóa thành thần minh, tiếp tục bảo hộ một phương khí hậu cùng hắn con dân.

Chính là cảnh đời đổi dời, tín ngưỡng theo thời gian mất đi không ngừng xói mòn, đã từng chiến thần A Tô lặc dựa vào con dân tín ngưỡng mà thành thần, tự nhiên cũng theo tín ngưỡng xói mòn mà suy nhược.

Vì thế anh hùng mạt lộ. Lữ về trần thậm chí vô pháp giết chết tiến đến quấy nhiễu yêu tà, chỉ có thể nhìn yêu tà kéo trọng thương thân hình đào tẩu, thần minh cũng ngã vào dưới tàng cây.

Lữ về trần chính là ở lúc ấy gặp được như ý.

Nam hài đem hắn coi như bị dã thú tập kích lữ nhân, ném xuống trong tay nhánh cây chạy tới, ánh mắt so một bên dê con càng thêm thanh triệt sáng ngời.

Như ý đem hắn kéo hồi chính mình trong nhà chiếu cố, Lữ về trần kinh ngạc phát hiện nam hài cũ nát thổ trong phòng mặt cung thuộc về chiến thần mộc giống. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, từ số lượng không nhiều lắm nguyện lực nhanh chóng trảo ra thuộc về nam hài cái kia.

Hắn theo nguyện lực nghe được nam hài trong lòng thanh âm.

So với ở sinh hoạt thẹn thùng thiếu ngôn, như ý tiếng tim đập muốn hoạt bát nhiều. Lữ về trần nghe nam hài trong lòng ríu rít, nhịn không được lộ ra cười tới.

Thẳng đến có một ngày, hắn nhắm mắt lại ỷ ở phía trước cửa sổ nghỉ ngơi, nghe thấy như ý ngượng ngùng lại hoảng loạn tiếng tim đập, cho dù ở một mảnh dao động tạp âm hạ cũng rõ ràng mà kiên định.

Nam hài tưởng: Ta rất thích hắn a, ta hảo tưởng thân thân hắn.

Lữ về trần cảm giác nghìn năm qua cái loại này từ thần tính vì hắn mang đến đạm mạc cùng ngăn cách lặng yên hòa tan, hắn phảng phất lại về tới tồn tại thời khắc, đã từng thanh dương đại quân kia viên phủ đầy bụi tâm vẫn như cũ có thể nhảy lên.

Chính là cái kia đào tẩu yêu tà lệnh thần minh như ngạnh ở hầu, Lữ về trần đem như ý kêu lên tới, giơ tay sờ sờ hắn tế nhuyễn tóc, từ chính mình trong lòng ngực móc ra minh châu đưa cho hắn.

Thần minh nghe nam hài trong lòng mang theo ủy khuất cùng không tha thanh âm, vẫn là không nhịn xuống hôn lên nam hài cái trán.

Hắn đề thượng hắn kiếm phản hồi trong núi bế quan chữa thương, lúc gần đi đối nam hài nói, chờ ta trở lại.

*

Lữ về trần rốt cuộc từ trong núi bước ra.

Bế quan khi yên tĩnh lệnh thần minh khó có thể chịu đựng, vì thế hắn cao hứng phấn chấn đi tìm tiểu tín đồ kia cổ ngọt tư tư nguyện lực, lại bắt cái không.

Khủng hoảng lan tràn thượng thần minh trong lòng. Hắn chạy xuống sơn, đi tìm thiếu niên cư trú kia gian thổ phòng, lại chỉ nhìn đến tịch liêu mà trống vắng phòng.

Như ý không thấy.

Thần minh mờ mịt từ thổ trong phòng ra tới, lại nghe đến bên cạnh dân chăn nuôi nói đến ngày hôm trước hiến tế, bão kinh phong sương lúc sau chết lặng đôi mắt nhìn về phía trống rỗng thổ phòng, con ngươi toát ra vài giờ giả mù sa mưa tiếc hận.

Cái gì hiến tế?

Thần minh nguyên bản là không có tâm, hắn thành thần khi liền vứt bỏ thân thể, chỉ để lại một đạo khinh phiêu phiêu thần hồn đứng lặng tại đây nhân thế gian, chính là giờ phút này Lữ về trần cảm thấy có thứ gì ở hắn ngực rung mạnh, khủng hoảng lôi cuốn choáng váng đánh trúng hắn.

Thần minh ném xuống hắn trầm trọng kiếm, xoay người chạy hướng hiến tế thạch đài, dùng cả người cơ hồ một nửa thần lực làm một cái hồi tưởng pháp thuật.

Hắn nhìn đến sáng quắc liệt hỏa, giương nanh múa vuốt đỏ đậm đem thảo nguyên trời xanh đều chiếu ra huyết giống nhau ráng màu, hắn thiếu niên bị đánh vựng lúc sau cột vào mộc trụ thượng, xinh đẹp đôi mắt nhắm, làm tế phẩm tư thái chân chính như một con sơn dương.

Kim sắc thần huyết rơi tại trên mảnh đất này, vì thế cỏ cây sinh trưởng, Lữ về trần đứng ở giữa đám người, hắn con dân đều tới bái này cái gọi là thần tích, cảm tạ cái kia vì bọn họ bày mưu tính kế qua đường lữ nhân.

Thần minh xuyên qua bọn họ, dàn tế hoa văn còn lạc tro tàn, hắn từ khe hở moi ra kia viên phủ bụi trần minh châu.

Này đã từng là thanh dương đại quân khảm ở quan thượng bảo vật, lại tiếp nhận rồi ngàn năm thần lực nhuộm dần, chính là thần minh lực lượng như thế nào sẽ phòng bị đã từng che chở con dân?

Vì thế hắn bảo vật bị cướp đi. Như ý cho hắn một lòng, hiện giờ lại đem này trái tim từ hắn ngực xẻo đi.

Lữ về trần ngồi ở dàn tế thượng, nhìn chúc mừng đám người tụ tập lại tan đi. Hắn ở trắng đêm thiêu đốt cây đuốc chiếu sáng trung theo dàn tế khe hở một chút rửa sạch ra những cái đó tro tàn, còn sót lại bộ phận thực sự không nhiều lắm, hắn phủng kia đem tro tàn, ngẩng đầu đi ngửi đi ngang qua phong, nghĩ nào một sợi sẽ cất giấu một chút hắn thiếu niên. Thần minh đem kia phủng hôi cẩn thận tàng tiến ngực y túi, đề thượng hắn kiếm, đi xông yêu tà huyệt động.

Trọng thương chưa lành yêu tà ở Lữ về trần không muốn sống đấu pháp hạ quân lính tan rã. Hắn nguyên bản muốn ăn vụng một cái tắm gội thần quang thuần khiết linh hồn, nhưng mà hắn hành vi chân chính chọc giận thần. Cuối cùng hắn bị thần minh kiếm đinh ở trên vách đá, Lữ về trần duỗi tay từ hắn bụng mổ ra một viên đen nhánh nội đan, nuốt đi xuống.

Thần thành ma.

Kia viên minh châu ở yêu tà âm mưu hạ bảo vệ như ý linh hồn, đã từng thần minh nhấm nháp trong không khí truyền đến mặt trái cảm xúc, ăn no cảm thụ làm hắn đã lâu cảm thấy mới mẻ.

Lữ về trần đi vào đã từng che chở nơi tụ cư, giơ tay ở người trong lòng gieo ma hạt giống.

Hắn tổng hội trở nên càng cường đại, hảo chờ hắn nam hài trở về tìm hắn.

=====================

Kỳ thật ngay từ đầu dậy sớm nghĩ đến ngạnh là đã thành lê tiểu gia lê thốc hạ đấu khi bị người tính kế, coi như tế phẩm hiến cho tà ma, cũng chính là Lữ về trần. Thành ma thanh dương đại quân ôm lê thốc, đối hắn gọi, ta ái nhân.

Không biết vì sao cuối cùng bức bức kiếp trước nhân duyên bức bức một ngàn nhiều tự (.


	45. Đuôi mèo nghiêng phố 65 hào

【 hạo lỗi ／ diễn sinh hình tượng 】 đuôi mèo nghiêng phố 65 hào

⊙ Lưu hạo nhiên × Ngô Lỗi

Tấu chương đề cập diễn sinh cp: Ca bội ／ trần viêm

⊙OOC cao lượng chú ý

⊙ tuỳ bút truyện cười đồ cái nhạc a

⊙ cùng @uuu nói chuyện phiếm khi ngạnh

==========================

1.

Ngô Lỗi tưởng, ta thừa nhận rồi một phần bình thường thanh niên sở không nên thừa nhận gánh nặng.

Này một phương diện là bởi vì hắn tuổi tác nhẹ nhàng liền trở thành một quán cà phê mèo lão bản, chính như trước mắt, ánh mặt trời ấm dào dạt, xuân phong ấm áp, cửa pha lê chuông gió sở gõ ra nhạc khúc cũng thực ôn nhu, mà trước mặt đẩy ra đại môn đi vào tới nam nhân mười phần anh tuấn, tây trang giày da, vừa thấy liền chính là vị thành công nhân sĩ ——

Trên đời có như vậy nhiều thành trấn, thành trấn có như vậy nhiều miêu già, mà hắn lại đi vào ta. ①

Ngô Lỗi chống cằm làm bộ thâm trầm, nghĩ thầm, nếu ta không thấy được vị tiên sinh này mới tinh công văn trong bao trang miêu trứng trứng móc chìa khóa cùng miêu trảo ấn con chuột lót nói, như vậy này vốn nên là một hồi hoàn mỹ câu chuyện tình yêu mở đầu.

Đến nỗi hắn vì cái gì có thể thấy người này công văn trong bao mặt trang cái gì?

Này liền muốn nói đến về phương diện khác: Tuổi còn trẻ liền có được một quán cà phê mèo, anh tuấn tiêu sái tiểu lão bản Ngô Lỗi, không phải người.

P.S. Nơi này không phải người thỉnh ấn mặt chữ ý tứ lý giải.

2.

Đuôi mèo nghiêng phố 65 hào, mặt ngoài thoạt nhìn là một nhà phổ phổ thông thông miêu mễ quán cà phê, trên thực tế lại là một nhà nghe nói có tiến vô ra, phát rồ, nhưng ngăn em bé khóc đêm ——

Lớp học bổ túc.

Toàn xưng “Yêu giới trú nhân gian thường thức lớp học bổ túc” kiêm “Nhân gian giới thường thức bốn lục cấp địa điểm thi”. Kim quang xán xán chiêu bài phía dưới là vô số quải khoa tiểu yêu chồng chất huyết lệ, người phụ trách trong tay bóp tiểu yêu tinh nhóm hợp pháp thu hoạch nhân gian thân phận duy nhất con đường, gia tộc lũng đoạn, một tay che trời, nói phán ngươi 59.5 liền sẽ không cho ngươi đánh tới 60 phân, có thể nói phát rồ.

Vô số tiểu yêu ở khảo thí trên đường chịu khổ nằm liệt giữa đường, hoặc là chuồn êm đương không hộ khẩu lưu lạc đi dọn gạch, hoặc là giãy giụa ở trùng tu trên đường, còn muốn đối mặt lão bản một trương phù dung mỹ nhân mặt, ngọt ngào nằm tằm tiếu lí tàng đao, tỏ vẻ trùng tu là có thể, học bổ túc học phí giao một chút đi? Phương thức cũng rất đơn giản, bán mình là được.

—— không cần hiểu sai, tiểu lão bản là sinh ở hồng kỳ hạ lớn lên ở xuân phong, thục đọc nhớ rục tám vinh tám sỉ nhưng liên tục phát triển xã hội chủ nghĩa trung tâm giá trị quan Bolshevik hảo đồng chí, suốt đời đã làm nhất trái pháp luật chuyện này chính là một không cẩn thận ở 49 năm sau thành tinh. Nơi này bán mình thỉnh đồng dạng ấn mặt chữ ý tứ lý giải, chỉ chính là phàm quải khoa đồng học, thỉnh tự giác biến thành miêu mễ vì lão bản gia miêu già góp một viên gạch, làm công khi trường coi quải khoa nghiêm trọng trình độ mà định, không có 5 hiểm 1 kim, không có tiết ngày nghỉ tăng ca phí, không chịu lao động pháp bảo hộ, tiểu yêu tinh nhóm tựa như từ thâm sơn cùng cốc bị lừa gạt tiến hắc than đá diêu đáng thương oa, rưng rưng ở nhân loại trong tay bị loát đến miêu miêu kêu.

Lòng dạ hiểm độc lão bản cũng liền bất quá như vậy.

3.

Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật là bị Âu Dương na na giới thiệu tới nhà này cửa hàng.

Đều là nhị đại trong giới, làm hiếm khi mấy cái biết thoạt nhìn mặt lạnh lãnh tình Lưu gia đại thiếu kỳ thật là cái không có thuốc chữa mao nhung khống người chi nhất, Âu Dương na na tận sức với cấp Lưu hạo nhiên dẫn mối. Lật xem hai người chi gian lịch sử trò chuyện có thể sửa sang lại ra một quyển 《 toàn thành miêu già đánh giá bảng danh mục 》, đáng tiếc Lưu đại thiếu bình tĩnh tự giữ, rất ít đặt chân công tác không quan hệ mảnh đất.

Kỳ thật lần này nguyên bản cũng là không tới, nếu không phải ở tan tầm trên đường trùng hợp trải qua, lại trùng hợp nhìn đến cái kia lười biếng cách pha lê phơi nắng thân ảnh nói.

Lưu hạo nhiên bình tĩnh ngầm xe, bình tĩnh mà đẩy cửa ra, bình tĩnh mà bước vào cửa hàng môn.

Sau đó ở xinh đẹp thanh niên mỉm cười nhìn chăm chú hạ đầu óc trống rỗng mà bị dẫn tới trên chỗ ngồi.

4.

Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật có một cái càng thêm không muốn người biết bí mật.

Trừ mao nhung khống ở ngoài, thoạt nhìn ngũ quan cao lãnh ánh mắt sắc bén tùy thời có thể thiên lương vương phá tiểu Lưu tổng kỳ thật là cái ở nhà sẽ mang kính đen ôm khăn giấy hộp vì luyến ái phiên rớt nước mắt trạch, mẫu thai solo đến nay, tin tưởng nhất kiến chung tình, tin tưởng vững chắc một ngày nào đó sẽ ở trong đám người gặp được chính mình soulmate.

Cũng ở hôm nay tình cờ gặp gỡ tình yêu.

Hỉ đề luyến ái ánh rạng đông Lưu tiên sinh móc di động ra, bình tĩnh địa điểm khai cùng Âu Dương na na khung thoại, bình tĩnh mà chuyển khoản 666, cũng bình tĩnh mà ghi chú: Tạ môi tiền.

Âu Dương na na:?

Tuy rằng không biết sao lại thế này nhưng tóm lại trước lấy tiền là được rồi.

5.

Ngô Lỗi giơ thực đơn, nhìn trước mắt nam nhân khuôn mặt lãnh túc mà nhéo di động, điểm đánh chạm đến bàn phím động tác có thể nói leng keng hữu lực, thoạt nhìn tựa như đối mặt một cọc một giây mấy ngàn vạn trên dưới thương nghiệp hợp tác án.

Tiểu lão bản nghĩ thầm, hảo soái.

Nửa phút lúc sau tiểu lão bản nghĩ thầm, nếu hắn có thể trước đem thực đơn tiếp nhận đi ở tiếp tục nói thương nghiệp hợp tác án liền càng tốt.

Ngô Lỗi: Bảo trì mỉm cười.

Thời khắc đối cảnh vật chung quanh duy trì chú ý là cái hảo thói quen, tỷ như giờ phút này ở mạc danh cảm giác áp bách trung rốt cuộc từ luyến ái công lược tuần tra kịp thời bứt ra, tiếp nhận thực đơn, tránh cho xuất sư chưa tiệp thân chết trước, tay niết công lược nước mắt mãn khâm Lưu hạo nhiên đồng chí.

Thông qua thực đơn giao tiếp cùng tiểu lão bản đối diện một giây Lưu hạo nhiên: Hắn thật là đẹp mắt.

Sau đó Ngô Lỗi liền nhìn áo mũ chỉnh tề anh tuấn nam nhân mở ra thực đơn, đối với miêu trảo kéo hoa cà phê thâm tình chăm chú nhìn 30 giây, lúc sau nhịn đau phiên trang, điểm một ly băng mỹ thức.

Nhìn đến đối phương phiên trang khi ngón tay run lên Ngô Lỗi: Hắn thật đáng yêu.

Mỹ tư tư.

6.

Bị tình yêu hướng vựng đầu óc Lưu hạo nhiên hiển nhiên không có thể kịp thời phát hiện, vì cái gì nhà này miêu già làm lấy miêu mễ là chủ đánh bán điểm tiệm cà phê, lúc này trong tiệm lại trống không, liền căn miêu mao cũng không có.

Cũng may tiểu lão bản đầu óc tuy rằng đồng dạng bị sắc đẹp sở mê, nhưng còn không tính vựng đầu, biết lấy chế tác uống phẩm vì danh trộm lui tiến nội thất, sau đó sao khởi thước dạy học quang quang trừu sắp xếp lớp học tỏ vẻ ý: Khởi công khởi công sống muốn gặp yêu chết muốn gặp chết yêu.

Đại miêu tiểu miêu mèo đen mèo trắng rừng rậm miêu hổ đốm miêu nhất nhất tập hợp, Ngô Lỗi đối với sắp xếp lớp học biểu bắt đầu số miêu đầu, đếm tới đếm lui thiếu một con, trước mắt phảng phất cũng ít điểm nhan sắc. Điểm đến đệ tam biến Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc cân nhắc bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: Thiếu chỉ quất miêu, trách không được địa phương thoạt nhìn rộng mở không ít. Thạch bội bội người, không, thạch bội bội miêu đâu?

—— thạch bội bội chạy lạp!

Ngô Lỗi: Chạy trốn hảo.

Ngạch định miêu khẩu không đạt tiêu chuẩn làm sao bây giờ? Đương nhiên là lão bản gương cho binh sĩ, hết thảy đều là hẳn là, đạo nghĩa không thể chối từ!

Vì thế Ngô Lỗi nhéo cái quyết biến ra một con búp bê vải, bị mao xoã tung, vây cổ phong phú, lam đôi mắt ngập nước, hoảng đuôi to ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực đi ra ngoài, sau đó mạnh mẽ mà một phịch, vững vàng nhảy vào soái ca trong lòng ngực.

Hắn còn miêu miêu kêu!

Phía sau vây xem chúng miêu đại triệt hiểu ra: Tiểu lão bản đây là theo đuổi phối ngẫu đâu, thần quỷ tránh lui!

7.

Kỳ thật thạch bội bội không muốn trốn chạy tới.

Chạy liền không thông qua tứ cấp khảo thí, không thông qua tứ cấp khảo thí liền không có nhân loại thân phận chứng, không có nhân loại thân phận chứng cũng chỉ có thể đi công trường dọn gạch.

Dọn gạch!

Ngô Lỗi còn cho bọn hắn phóng xã hội phim tuyên truyền, ý bảo không hộ khẩu chỉ có thể ngủ đường cái, ăn bốn đồng tiền một chén canh suông mặt, vì phòng ngừa thất học tiểu yêu nhóm xem không hiểu, cố ý ở phía sau ghi chú: Bốn nguyên nhân dân tệ =1/2230 hai hoàng kim.

Thạch bội bội bẻ run rẩy ngón tay tính vị số, tưởng tượng một chút đem một lượng vàng chia làm hai ngàn nhiều phân……

Đáng thương tiểu kim long sợ tới mức vảy đều tạc đi lên. Thật là đáng sợ.

Tại đây phương diện trong ban cùng thế hệ đều đối hắn hiểu biết quá sâu, thế cho nên mất tích một ngày lũ yêu thú thần thú đều không hề lo lắng, dù sao không cái kia chạy lá gan, chơi đủ rồi luôn là biết trở về.

Ai biết túng ba ba còn xa hoa dâm dật tiểu kim long thật liền vừa đi không trở về đâu.

8.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đệ tam chỉ ở chính mình một quay đầu lúc sau nhanh chóng xê dịch dời đi chui vào nhà cây cho mèo tiểu ô vuông chỉ chừa một đoạn cái đuôi mao miêu, thở dài một hơi, đem trong lòng ngực mèo Ragdoll bế lên tới chạm chạm cái mũi.

“Chỉ có ngươi chịu lý ta lạp.”

Làm bộ ở quầy bar xem phát sóng trực tiếp trên thực tế hạng nặng thể xác và tinh thần đều chạy tiến miêu trong thân thể Ngô Lỗi: Miêu ~

Đáng xấu hổ, quá đáng xấu hổ.

Hắn còn dùng búp bê vải ướt dầm dề cái mũi đi chạm vào nhân gia miệng!

Vây xem chúng miêu: Mù.

9.

Tiêu viêm là toàn ban duy nhất một cái quải khoa lúc sau không cần biến miêu bán mình.

Làm Tất Phương điểu, tiêu viêm trên người ly hỏa chi khí mãn đến giống cái lậu du bật lửa, biến thân lúc sau áp không được hỏa khí đi nào thiêu chỗ nào —— nhưng mà này cũng không e ngại tiểu lão bản vật tẫn kì dụng, đáng thương tiêu viêm rất tốt nam nhi, bởi vì giỏi về ngự hỏa đã bị sung quân phòng bếp. Người khác quải khoa nghiên cứu miêu phiến thể hội bán manh áo nghĩa, hắn đối với xuống bếp APP nghiên cứu bánh quy nhỏ một trăm loại nướng pháp, còn ở áp bách dưới học xong khắc Q bản miêu mễ bánh quy khuôn mẫu.

Rốt cuộc trung nhị là vô dụng, tiêu viêm ở lần đầu tiên quải khoa lúc sau tức giận đến ăn bài thi hô to ba mươi năm Hà Đông ba mươi năm Hà Tây, không kêu xong đã bị tiểu lão bản mỉm cười xách lên bình chữa cháy trấn áp thời điểm, liền hiểu được cái này đáng quý nhân sinh đạo lý.

Vẫn là nắm giữ một môn tay nghề tương đối thật sự. Tiêu viêm một bên cấp lão bản khâm điểm chuẩn bị lấy tới lấy lòng nam nhân miêu mễ bánh quy nhỏ phiếu hoa một bên tưởng.

Một hồi lộng xong phỏng chừng còn không có bế cửa hàng, còn kịp đi nắm một phen A Tô lặc cái đuôi, khá tốt.

10.

Tan học lúc sau chuẩn bị về nhà Tống ca, bị một con dơ hề hề tiểu miêu ăn vạ nhi.

Mười mấy năm qua miêu ghét cẩu ghét chỉ có đi miêu già mới có thể liêu lấy an ủi Tống ca sinh thời lần đầu tiên bị con gián bên ngoài vật còn sống cọ giày, trong lòng chiêng trống vang trời pháo tề minh hoan thiên hỉ địa vui mừng khôn xiết, vội vàng hai ba cà lăm xong rồi trong tay nướng tràng, vỗ vỗ tay ngồi xổm xuống đi đem dơ hề hề tiểu đáng thương nhi bế lên tới.

Đệ nhất hạ thiếu chút nữa không vớt lên. Tống ca dồn khí đan điền, đôi tay ra trận, một tay thác mông một tay ôm dưới nách, rốt cuộc đem tiểu miêu ôm lên.

Tống ca trầm tư, nghĩ thầm khả năng đây là ái trọng lượng.

Nhưng mà này thoạt nhìn một tiểu đoàn, kỳ thật chết trầm chết trầm áp sụp giường đất đặc thù, như thế nào như vậy giống chính mình trước hai ngày đi kia gia miêu già, bị chính mình xốc cái đuôi xem trứng trứng kia chỉ tiểu quất miêu đâu.

Bị xem xong đời trứng niết thịt lót mất trong sạch quyết định trộm đi ra tới bộ người bao tải lấy kỳ trả thù · bởi vì học nghệ không tinh không giải được biến thân thuật · nhỏ yếu đáng thương lại bất lực đói bụng bị nướng tràng vị hương đến một té ngã tài đầu sỏ gây tội giày trên mặt còn một ngụm cũng chưa ăn đến thạch bội bội: QAQQQQQQ

Nhân gian không đáng.

=======================TBC

① nguyên câu vì 《 Casablanca 》 lời kịch: Trên đời có như vậy nhiều thành trấn, thành trấn có như vậy nhiều tửu quán, mà nàng lại đi vào ta.


	46. Thần dụ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fengqiwu320

【 hoắc như 】《 thần dụ 》 ( trọng phát )  
* quất xác muốn sửa chữa một chút, nhưng là quá khó khăn, không nghĩ áng văn này đơn độc chiếm cái hợp tập

*OOC báo động trước

* hơi - tiểu mẹ văn học

“Ta nguyện hắn so thần minh càng có phúc phận.”

Hoắc gia lão gia hoắc thiên hồng đã chết.

Nghe Hoắc gia bọn hạ nhân nghị luận, nói là nháy mắt nuốt khí, để lại vài người lão châu hoàng di thái thái, một tuyệt bút người thường suốt đời đều tiêu xài không xong tài sản, một đám như hổ rình mồi huynh đệ chất nhi, cùng một cái cơ hồ trước nay không lộ quá mặt Hoắc gia thiếu gia, hắn duy nhất nhi tử.

Nga, còn có cái vừa muốn vào cửa, tuổi so với hắn nhi tử còn nhỏ, hoàn toàn là vì cấp hoắc thiên hồng xung hỉ mới muốn cưới vào cửa thiếu niên.

Nghe nói thiếu niên gọi là như ý.

Như ý xác thật là xui xẻo, hắn nương sinh hắn thời điểm liền đã chết, chỉ cho hắn để lại một cái ma bài bạc lão cha. Kia ma bài bạc lão cha lại là cái vô tâm gan, ở chính mình nhi tử mười lăm tuổi sinh nhật ngày đó, ở sòng bạc thua liền điều quần lót đều không dư thừa, cuối cùng bị người bức đơn giản nhảy đến trên bàn hô một tiếng:

“Ai nói lão tử không có tiền! Lão tử còn có cái nhãi ranh! Tới a! Tiếp theo tới a!”

Sòng bạc người đều biết, con của hắn sinh đến đẹp, môi hồng răng trắng, mặt mày lưu luyến ôn nhu, gầy yếu giống một phủng trong tay lưu không được phong, rồi lại cố tình mang theo một trương tuấn tiếu trong vắt mặt, tú khí lại an bình.

Huống chi vẫn là cái Khôn trạch.

Cho nên sòng bạc người nghe xong lời này, cơ hồ nháy mắt đều cùng hắn lão tử cùng nhau đỏ mắt, ồn ào thanh cùng cười đùa tiếng huýt sáo thanh triền ở cùng nhau, giống như là đoạt mệnh ma âm, cơ hồ ném đi xà nhà.

Sớm tại sòng bạc một bên quan vọng hoắc quản gia, thấy thế đối hạ nhân phân phó nói: “Chính là con của hắn, tiên sinh tính quá, sinh thần bát tự cùng lão gia ăn khớp thực, thừa dịp thiên còn không có hắc, cấp lão gia đưa đến trong phủ đi.”

Kia hạ nhân do dự một cái chớp mắt, mới vừa nhấc chân còn là không có thể nhịn xuống, lại lộn trở lại tới đối quản gia oán giận nói: “Thiên hạ thế nhưng cũng thực sự có như vậy cha?”

Hoắc quản gia cười nhạo một tiếng: “Này Đại Thượng Hải bao nhiêu người đều sắp ăn không nổi cơm, bán nhi bán nữ nhiều, liền ngươi này tiểu tử ngốc không lưu tâm thôi.” Quản gia lại căm ghét nhìn thoáng qua bên người chen qua đi người, trên mặt lộ ra trào phúng thần sắc: “Huống chi cái này cha gặp người liền nói này không phải chính hắn loại, này bán nhi tử chỉ sợ liền cùng kia bán gà bán cẩu giống nhau, có cái gì cảm tình?”

Không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, như ý cha cùng ngày liền đem còn ở nhà sửa sang lại dược liệu nhi tử bán đi ra ngoài, kết quả không đợi kia tiếp người kiệu hoa tử đến như ý cửa nhà đâu, hoắc thiên hồng liền ở hoắc phủ nuốt khí.

Lúc ấy nâng kiệu hạ nhân tới rồi kia rách tung toé dân cổng lớn khẩu, do dự sau một lúc lâu, chính chần chờ suy nghĩ muốn khấu vang cửa phòng thời điểm, thân xuyên một bộ hồng y thiếu niên chính mình đẩy ra môn.

Thiếu niên trong mắt không buồn không vui, trong lòng ngực còn ôm cái nho nhỏ bao vây, ở hồng y làm nổi bật hạ, thiếu niên sắc mặt có vẻ phá lệ tái nhợt.

Hắn an tĩnh đi tới, không chút nào lưu luyến nhấc chân đi trên cỗ kiệu, gió đêm phất quá hắn tóc mai, ở mông lung dưới ánh trăng lộ ra một trương tinh xảo mặt.

Tâng bốc bọn hạ nhân nhịn không được dưới đáy lòng cảm thán, vô luận là Đại Thượng Hải nội danh môn khuê tú, vẫn là hoắc bên trong phủ cũng từng minh diễm mỹ mạo các nữ nhân, lại là cái nào cũng so ra kém trước mắt thiếu niên.

Tiếp như ý cỗ kiệu mới vừa nâng tới rồi hoắc phủ cửa, liền bị quản gia ngăn cản xuống dưới.

Hoắc thiên hồng đã chết, như ý giống như cũng liền không có muốn vào phủ lý do, quản gia ở cỗ kiệu ngoại trắng ra dứt khoát mở miệng, nhìn dáng vẻ chính là muốn đem người đuổi đi đi trở về.

“Chính là ta không địa phương có thể đi……” Bên trong kiệu thật lâu không nói thiếu niên rốt cuộc nói câu lời nói, thanh âm như là trong gió khô bại diệp, thấp thấp ở ban đêm đánh chuyển, run rẩy đến lợi hại.

“Thiếu gia,” tiểu mãn đi vào tới, đối với một thân hắc y người trẻ tuổi kính cẩn nói: “Lão gia…… Đi rồi.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu ừ một tiếng, liền đôi mắt đều không nâng, lo chính mình tiếp tục nhìn thư.

“Đại gia cùng tam gia, còn chờ ngài đâu, kia di thái thái nhóm còn……” Tiểu mãn ngắm sắc mặt của hắn, thật cẩn thận mở miệng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu buông thư, cầm lấy bên cạnh chén thuốc, trong chén dược uống một hơi cạn sạch. Đột nhiên chân trời buồn nặng nề vang lên cái lôi, ngay sau đó mưa ào ào rơi xuống, thẳng tắp tạp tiến nhân tâm.

“Ngươi xem, ông trời thay ta đã khóc. Ta cần gì phải lại đi đâu?” Hoắc chấn tiêu cười nhẹ một tiếng, duỗi tay xoa chính mình trên mặt nửa trương mặt nạ, giơ lên một cái ý vị không rõ cười tới:

“Tắt đèn đi, tiểu mãn.”

“Này chấn tiêu cũng đúng vậy, liền tính ngày thường cùng lão gia không thoải mái, này ngày hôm qua ban đêm trong phủ vội thành như vậy, như thế nào đều không ra đâu!”

Ngày thứ hai sáng sớm phòng tiếp khách, ngũ di thái chính cầm khăn tay lau nước mắt, một thân tố bạch quần áo sấn đến nàng dáng người phá lệ mập mạp, trên mặt chưa thi bột nước, ngăn không được pháp lệnh văn như là tinh tế sẹo giống nhau vững vàng có khắc, người đều bị phụ trợ bằng thêm vài phần khắc nghiệt, lại như cũ lấy lòng nhìn chung quanh bốn phía: “Này còn may mà có đại gia cùng tam gia, còn có đường thiếu gia chống đỡ đâu.”

Phân biệt đối xử, còn xa không đến nàng tới nói chuyện. Nhưng nàng dù sao cũng là hoắc lão gia sinh thời sủng ái nhất di thái thái, không thiếu được phải cho vài phần mặt mũi. Đối diện ngồi Hoắc gia đại gia cùng tam gia, cũng chỉ đến lộ ra một cái lá mặt lá trái hòa khí thần sắc tới có lệ.

Bọn họ chịu từ đêm qua vẫn luôn ngốc đến bây giờ, đơn giản là tưởng chờ một cái hoắc chấn tiêu mà thôi.

Hoắc chấn tiêu có lẽ hẳn là Hoắc gia hợp lý người thừa kế —— nếu hắn có hoắc thiên hồng di chúc nói.

Đáng tiếc hoắc thiên hồng sắp chết trước mấy cái canh giờ, một chữ đều phun không ra, nói cái rắm di chúc.

Mắt thấy mặt trời lên cao, mọi người chờ đợi ban ngày hoắc đại thiếu gia, rốt cuộc khoan thai đi vào.

Lộ ở bên ngoài không mang theo mặt nạ nửa khuôn mặt, anh tuấn trong sáng. Đơn bạc môi, thâm thúy mắt, hắn chỉ là đứng ở nơi đó, liền mang theo một cổ tử lạnh lẽo hơi thở, sinh sôi gọi người không dám nhìn thẳng.

Ngũ di thái vừa rồi còn hãy còn oán giận, thấy hoắc chấn tiêu tới rồi lúc sau, bị này cổ hơi thở sợ tới mức lập tức cấm thanh, vội vàng hoảng loạn trương cầm lấy trong tầm tay chén trà, tưởng uống thượng một ngụm che dấu che dấu, kết quả một cái không cầm chắc, nóng bỏng nước trà bát nàng một tay, nàng theo bản năng buông lỏng tay, chén trà phịch một tiếng liền trên mặt đất vỡ thành tám cánh.

Nhưng là không ai quan tâm nàng này chén trà.

Bọn hạ nhân thậm chí cũng không dám đi lên thu thập.

Hoắc gia đại gia cùng tam gia ngồi, hoắc chấn tiêu ở cửa chỗ đứng. Mảnh khảnh người trẻ tuổi mặt không đổi sắc cùng hắn các trưởng bối đối diện, khí độ trấn định thong dong, xa cách lạnh lùng.

Hai tương chính giằng co, đình viện phong mang theo sau cơn mưa u lãnh hơi thở, thổi quét một hồi không tiếng động gió lốc, lẻ loi chuyển qua hoắc chấn tiêu mắt cá chân, bằng thêm vài phần túc sát cùng lạnh băng, thổi vào phòng tiếp khách, ép tới Hoắc gia đại gia cùng tam gia liền thở dốc đều cảm thấy cố sức.

Giằng co hồi lâu, vẫn là Hoắc gia tam gia nhi tử, hoắc chấn đình đứng lên, đối với hoắc chấn tiêu làm thi lễ: “Đại ca.”

Hoắc chấn đình sinh mặt mày ôn nhuận, khiêm khiêm như ngọc, bất động thanh sắc giảm bớt kia vài phần đối lập lạnh lẽo.

Hoắc chấn tiêu thấy hắn đứng lên, lộ ra một cái cực kỳ nhạt nhẽo ý cười, giấu ở nửa trương mặt nạ hạ mặt nhìn không ra biểu tình, tiến lên đi rồi vài bước, đối với Hoắc gia đại gia cùng tam gia thi lễ: “Làm phiền đại bá, tam thúc cùng tam đệ.” Còn không đợi mấy người có cái gì đáp lại, hoắc chấn tiêu liền thong thả ung dung chuyển tới một bên, vẫn luôn đi đến ngũ di thái trước mặt, chậm rãi cong lưng, nghiêng đầu nhẹ nhàng mở miệng: “Di nương này tay……”

Hắn vẫn luôn hàm chứa nhàn nhạt cười, mãnh hổ giống nhau con ngươi nhìn chằm chằm khẩn ngũ di thái, mang theo ác quỷ quỷ quyệt, như một con lạnh băng tay xoa ngũ di thái đầu, đông lạnh đến ngũ di thái cả người rét run: “Phụ thân nếu là còn sống, chính là sẽ đau lòng.”

Ngũ di thái liền đầu cũng không dám ngẩng lên, gắt gao nắm chặt chính mình khăn, một tiếng cũng không dám cổ họng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu thấy thế vừa lòng thẳng nổi lên eo, ho khan vài tiếng, tiểu mãn cơ linh chạy tới cho hắn phủ thêm một kiện rắn chắc áo gió dài. Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn ở ghế trên ngồi vững chắc đại gia cùng tam gia, thanh thanh giọng nói: “Đêm qua chất nhi thân thể không khoẻ, ít nhiều đại bá cùng tam thúc chiếu ứng, chất nhi ngày sau chắc chắn không phụ ngài nhị vị kỳ vọng.”

Hoắc gia đại gia nghe vậy thở dài một tiếng, trên mặt lộ ra vài phần dường như tiếc hận thần sắc: “Đáng tiếc ta này nhị đệ thiên không giả năm, nhưng chấn tiêu ngươi rốt cuộc còn trẻ……”

“Chất nhi lại tuổi trẻ, tốt xấu cũng có phụ thân lưu lại đồ vật chiếu ứng.” Hoắc chấn tiêu cao giọng đánh gãy Hoắc gia đại gia lời nói, nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, thật mạnh cường điệu “Lưu lại đồ vật” mấy chữ này.

Quả nhiên, lời vừa nói ra, trên chỗ ngồi tất cả mọi người động tác nhất trí thay đổi sắc mặt.

Thực sự có di chúc?

Nhưng mà liền tính không có di chúc, này hoắc chấn tiêu rốt cuộc cũng là hoắc thiên hồng thân nhi tử. Hoắc đại gia cùng hoắc tam gia liền tính nghĩ đến phân một ly canh, cũng là cơ hồ không đứng được chân.

Huống chi, bọn họ kỳ thật đều có điểm sợ hoắc chấn tiêu.

Bọn họ thật sự sợ cái này mới mười chín tuổi thiếu niên.

Rốt cuộc thiếu niên này, ở hắn mười lăm tuổi thời điểm, thiếu chút nữa liền thiêu chết phụ thân hắn.

Hoắc tam gia hạp khẩu trà, hoà giải dường như nói: “Đại ca đây cũng là đau lòng chấn tiêu, chấn tiêu a, này về sau Hoắc gia lớn lớn bé bé sản nghiệp……”

“Tự nhiên toàn bộ giao từ chất nhi chưởng quản, không nhọc tam thúc quan tâm.” Hoắc chấn tiêu lãnh đạm mở miệng, hai mắt nhìn gần Hoắc gia tam gia, gằn từng chữ một, rõ ràng lạnh nhạt.

Phòng tiếp khách nội không khí nháy mắt lại cứng đờ không ít, hoắc chấn tiêu không chút nào để ý tới, vững chắc bước bước chân, nhẹ nhàng xảo ngồi ở hoắc thiên hồng ngồi vài thập niên vị trí thượng, nhìn trong phòng người, giơ lên một cái khinh miệt tươi cười.

Cuối cùng vẫn là hoắc chấn đình đứng lên, trên mặt như cũ ôn hòa nhu nhuận: “Ngày sau nhị bá tang nghi, đại ca liền nhiều hơn lao tâm đi, thời điểm cũng không còn sớm, tiểu đệ cũng muốn về nhà nhìn xem nhà mình sinh ý, đi trước cáo từ.”

Hoắc gia đại gia cùng tam gia cũng liền mượn cớ cùng rời đi.

Trong phòng di thái thái nhóm cho nhau nhìn xem, đang nghĩ ngợi tới cũng tìm cái lấy cớ rời đi, lại thấy quản gia bước bước chân tiến vào, ở hoắc chấn tiêu bên tai thấp giọng nói: “Thiếu gia, như ý…… Xử lý như thế nào?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu nao nao: “…… Cái gì như ý?”

Quản gia lau một phen mồ hôi trên trán: “Chính là, xung hỉ cái kia, tối hôm qua ta cho hắn an bài ở nhĩ phòng, ngài xem này như ý về sau……”

“Cái gì về sau!” Ngũ di thái ở trong phòng nghe được rõ ràng, chút nào không màng chính cho nàng liều mạng đưa mắt ra hiệu Tam di thái, cơ hồ muốn từ ghế trên nhảy lên, lạnh lùng nói: “Lão gia…… Lão gia đều cưới không được hắn, còn không chạy nhanh cho hắn chạy trở về!”

“Ta đây cưới hắn thế nào?” Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn khuôn mặt thê lương ngũ di thái nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ nói.

Phòng tiếp khách nội nháy mắt một mảnh tĩnh mịch.

Ngũ di thái sững sờ ở nơi đó, như là không có thể nghe hiểu lời nói giống nhau, trì độn a một tiếng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu cười vang lên, chút nào không màng cách vách đó là phụ thân hắn linh đường, liền như vậy không kiêng nể gì cười to ra tiếng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu từ ghế trên thống khoái đứng lên, sải bước liền hướng ra phía ngoài đi đến, cũng không để ý hắn phía sau hoặc kinh ngạc hoặc mờ mịt mấy đôi mắt.

Hắn duy độc đi ngang qua ngũ di thái khi, cố ý vô tình nhìn nàng một cái.

Chỉ liếc mắt một cái, ngũ di thái liền cảm thấy thoáng như bị người bát một chậu nước lạnh giống nhau, từ đầu băng đến chân.

Hắn có rất đẹp đôi mắt. Ngũ di thái si ngơ ngác tưởng.

Kia đôi mắt cùng hắn chết đi nương, lớn lên giống nhau như đúc.

Ngũ di thái nhập phủ nhất vãn, chờ nàng nhập phủ thời điểm, vị kia thanh danh truyền xa hoắc phu nhân đã qua đời nhiều năm. Cho nên nàng cũng chỉ ở hoắc thiên hồng trân quý album thượng, gặp qua cái kia minh diễm đến cực điểm nữ nhân.

Nghe nói nàng là hoắc thiên hồng yêu nhất nữ nhân, bằng không hoắc thiên hồng mấy năm nay có như vậy nhiều oanh oanh yến yến, lưu lại nhi tử, lại là chỉ có hoắc chấn tiêu một cái.

Mà nữ nhân kia, giống như đến chết đều không có từng yêu hoắc thiên hồng.

Trên ảnh chụp kia nữ nhân đôi mắt, cùng hoắc chấn tiêu giống nhau, lạnh băng làm nhân tâm đế phát run.

Như ý tỉnh ngủ sau, hạ nhân cho hắn đưa tới một chén mì.

Tối hôm qua hắn ở bên trong kiệu mới vừa khóc cầu vài câu, liền nhìn thấy có người hầu vội vã chạy tới tiến đến hoắc quản gia bên tai, nói cái gì “Đại thiếu gia vẫn luôn đều không có lộ diện” “Ngũ di thái nháo đến lợi hại” “Đại gia cùng tam gia trên mặt thật không đẹp” linh tinh nói.

Như ý cũng nghe không hiểu, chỉ ngơ ngác nhìn hoắc quản gia, như là xem cuối cùng cứu mạng rơm rạ.

Hoắc quản gia nghe xong cũng không rảnh lo quản hắn, vội vàng vội vung tay lên, liền đem hắn an bài ở phòng này.

Như ý nuốt xuống cuối cùng một ngụm nước lèo, lại ho khan vài tiếng, mới vừa đem mặt chén buông. Liền nghe được có người gõ cửa, mở cửa vừa thấy, đúng là tối hôm qua tiếp hắn quản gia.

Như ý trái tim nháy mắt nhắc tới cổ họng, khẩn trương không biết theo ai.

Hoắc quản gia trên mặt biểu tình rất là phức tạp vi diệu, thấy hắn ra tới, lược dừng một chút, phương mở miệng nói: “Đêm nay thiếu gia muốn gặp ngươi.”

Như ý nghe xong sửng sốt sau một lúc lâu, đầu óc nhất thời có chút chuyển bất quá tới, chờ đến hắn rốt cuộc loáng thoáng ý thức được gì đó thời điểm, hoắc quản gia sớm đi rồi.

Như ý nhìn chiếu tiến Hoắc gia đại viện nội tươi đẹp quang, đáy lòng lại có một tia muốn cười.

Như ý nương sinh xong hắn liền đã chết, đem hắn một tay mang đại, là hắn tổ mẫu.

Tổ mẫu có một đôi nhăn ba giống như lão vỏ cây giống nhau tay, rồi lại phá lệ ấm áp.

Tổ mẫu nhận được tự, thường xuyên đem Tiểu Như Ý ôm vào trong ngực, cho hắn giảng đủ loại thần thoại chuyện xưa. Ngay cả “Như ý” tên này, đều là tổ mẫu cho hắn lấy được.

Đáng tiếc hắn từ sinh ra đến bây giờ, lại rất thiếu như ý.

Có khi hắn dựa ở tổ mẫu trong lòng ngực, nãi thanh nãi khí hỏi, tổ mẫu, trên đời này thực sự có thần minh sao?

Tổ mẫu ôm sát hắn, nhìn kia rách nát phòng ốc, thấp thấp nói, ta hy vọng có.

Phụ thân lạm đánh cuộc, tổ mẫu chỉ phải dựa cho người ta bổ quần áo tới trợ cấp gia dụng, cho nên vất vả lâu ngày thành tật, thường xuyên sinh một ít bệnh. Tuy rằng cũng có người giúp đỡ, khá vậy chỉ khó khăn lắm đỉnh đến như ý mười tuổi. Tổ mẫu với một cái phong tuyết đan xen đông ban đêm qua đời, lâm chung trước đem hắn phó thác cho cái kia thường xuyên giúp đỡ bọn họ xuân thảo đường đương gia lão đại phu chiếu ứng.

Từ đó về sau, như ý liền mỗi ngày đi theo lão đại phu học tập y thuật dược lý, hắn còn có cái kêu nhị đức tử hàm hậu sư huynh. Chỉ cần như ý phụ thân cùng ngày không có uống rượu, hoặc là không có bại quá lợi hại, như ý ngày này đều sẽ quá thực an ổn.

Nhưng là đáng thương chính là lão đại phu không lâu trước đây cũng ly thế. Xuân thảo đường biến thành hắn sư nương cùng sư nương đệ đệ xử lý, sư nương xưa nay xem hắn chướng mắt, hắn cũng liền dần dần không đi xuân thảo đường.

Ngày hôm qua là hắn mười lăm tuổi sinh nhật.

Quà sinh nhật là, hắn bị phụ thân dùng hai khối đại dương bán đi ra ngoài.

Nghĩ đến đây, như ý dựa cửa phòng khụ đến lợi hại.

“Thiếu gia, ngài xem thấy hôm nay kia bang nhân sắc mặt sao, thật đúng là khó coi thực.”

Vào đêm, hoắc chấn tiêu cùng tiểu mãn ở Hoắc gia trong đại viện dạo. Hoắc chấn tiêu ho khan vài tiếng sau mới nói nói: “Kia lại như thế nào, hiện tại ta này vẫn là chiếu trước kia quy củ tới, bọn họ một đám đều còn đỏ mắt, chờ đến ngày sau, còn không biết bọn họ đều là cái cái gì sắc mặt đâu.”

Tiểu mãn cười một tiếng. Hai người chính đi tới, bỗng nhiên liền nghe thấy được một trận sột sột soạt soạt nói chuyện thanh:

Trong đó một thanh âm lược trong trẻo chút, nghe như là từ đầu tường thượng truyền tới:

“Ngươi nghe ta lời nói, nhanh lên, chạy nhanh tìm cái cây thang lại đây, thừa dịp còn không có người phát hiện, ta hảo mang ngươi đi!”

Một cái khác thanh âm nghe tới tinh tế nhược nhược, vội vàng thực:

“Sư huynh ngươi vẫn là đi nhanh đi, ta nếu là đi trở về, liền tính cha ta không đánh chết ta, sư nương cũng là dung không dưới ta!”

“Ai nha như ý ngươi nào như vậy nói nhảm nhiều, còn không chạy nhanh tìm cây thang?!”

Như ý?

Hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng hơi hơi vừa động, tiểu mãn nhưng thật ra khôn khéo thực, cầm đèn lồng bôn thanh nguyên liền chạy qua đi:

“Ai ở kia?”

Như ý thật sự không nghĩ tới nhị đức tử sẽ đến cứu hắn.

Hắn đêm đó đang đứng ở ngoài cửa phòng, nơm nớp lo sợ chờ chưa từng gặp mặt Hoắc gia đại thiếu gia tới “Thấy hắn”, lại nghe đã có người kêu tên của hắn, quay đầu lại đi mới phát hiện, đúng là chính mình sư huynh.

Nhị đức tử ở Hoắc gia đại viện ngoài tường thả cây thang, lại ỷ vào chính mình thô thông quyền cước, lúc này mới miễn cưỡng bò đi lên, mới vừa nhìn thấy như ý, liền vội vàng thúc giục hắn, làm như ý thừa dịp nguyệt hắc phong cao hảo cùng hắn cùng nhau chạy trốn.

Như ý trong lòng cảm động cùng chua xót, cơ hồ muốn từ trái tim chảy xuôi ra tới, hắn biết chính mình sư huynh là cái thiện lương, nhưng là chính mình là thật sự không chỗ để đi.

Hắn nếu chạy thoát, trong nhà là thành thật dung không dưới hắn. Sư nương càng là nửa con mắt đều coi thường hắn, hắn có thể chạy trốn tới chạy đi đâu?

Hoắc gia cũng là có hộ viện, như ý đang nghĩ ngợi tới mau khuyên sư huynh rời đi, lại không đi sợ là liền phải bị người phát hiện. Liền nghe được đã có người lại đây.

Nương như nước ánh trăng, như ý cơ hồ là cổ đủ dũng khí mới quay đầu lại đi vọng.

Phía trước dẫn theo đèn lồng hẳn là cái hạ nhân, đảo cũng sinh mày rậm mắt to, chính khí thế rào rạt trừng mắt bọn họ; ở phía sau chậm rãi đi tới, là cái người trẻ tuổi.

Cô lãnh lãnh một thân hắc y, cơ hồ muốn cùng bóng đêm hòa hợp nhất thể; anh đĩnh mi, lạnh lẽo mắt, đơn bạc môi, phác hoạ ra một trương anh tuấn trong sáng mặt, liền tính đeo nửa trương mặt nạ, cũng ngăn không được kia cao hoa khí độ, đang lẳng lặng nhìn hắn.

Như ý ngơ ngác nhìn người nọ, tim đập nháy mắt mau đến quá kỳ cục.

Thật sự có như vậy đẹp người a, cùng tổ mẫu chuyện xưa thần tiên, giống nhau đẹp a.

Hắn thật là đẹp mắt. Như ý si ngơ ngác mà tưởng, hắn sẽ là Càn nguyên sao?

Khoảnh khắc, như ý trong ngực thay đổi vô số cái ý niệm. Tổ mẫu còn trên đời khi có khi sẽ ôm hắn thở dài nói, cũng không biết ta Tiểu Như Ý, ở ngày sau sẽ thích cái dạng gì Càn nguyên?

Như vậy.

Như ý dưới đáy lòng kêu gào.

Mặc kệ hắn là ai, tổ mẫu, ta thích như vậy.

Hắn đang nghĩ ngợi tới, chỉ nghe kia hạ nhân đối với hắn cung kính nói: “Thiếu gia.”

Thiếu gia? Hắn chính là vị kia Hoắc gia thiếu gia? Như ý như cũ ngơ ngác nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu. Hắn nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu đạp nát đầy đất nguyệt hoa, an an tĩnh tĩnh đã đi tới, sau đó đột nhiên duỗi ra tay, liền đem hắn khấu ở trong lòng ngực.

Như ý chỉ cảm thấy chính mình ngã vào một cái tràn ngập lãnh hương trong ngực, trên mặt dán vải dệt thoải mái lại mềm mại, hắn ở cái này rộng lớn trong ngực mộc mộc tưởng, may mắn hôm nay sáng sớm chính mình liền cởi kia chướng mắt tình hồng y, thay đổi một thân còn tính không như vậy cũ nát màu trắng áo ngoài, trên người hẳn là cũng là sạch sẽ, bị hắn như vậy ôm, có lẽ cũng……

Có lẽ cũng sẽ không quá ghét bỏ đi.

Như ý chính miên man suy nghĩ, bỗng nhiên nghe được hoắc chấn tiêu mở miệng, thanh âm như châu đánh ngọc thạch: “Còn không đi sao? Người này ngươi là mang không đi.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu ngẩng mặt, khóe miệng mang theo ý vị không rõ cười, lạnh lùng nhìn đầu tường thượng nhị đức tử.

Như ý bị hoắc chấn tiêu che đến kín mít, căn bản nhìn không tới nhị đức tử biểu tình, đáy lòng lo lắng thực, lại không dám tránh thoát ôm hắn người này.

Tiểu mãn nhưng thật ra ở một bên mở miệng nói: “Ngươi là xuân thảo đường quách đại phu đồ đệ đi? Xem ở sư phụ ngươi cho ta gia thiếu gia khai khỏi ho dược còn tính đúng bệnh mặt mũi thượng, chuyện này liền không truy cứu ngươi, còn không mau đi? Chờ nhà ta hộ viện đuổi đi ngươi không thành?

Như ý trong lòng gấp đến độ thực, còn không đợi hắn làm ra điểm cái gì hành động tới, cả người nháy mắt bay lên trời —— hắn lại là bị hoắc chấn tiêu vững vàng hoành ôm ở trong lòng ngực.

Như ý hoảng sợ, theo bản năng liền ôm vòng lấy hoắc chấn tiêu cổ, trong đầu còn nhịn không được nghĩ đến, may mắn chính mình xưa nay gầy thực, bế lên tới hẳn là không như vậy trọng.

Âm u bóng đêm hạ, hắn chỉ tới kịp đối nhị đức tử sử cái ánh mắt, làm hắn đi mau. Ngay sau đó liền bị hoắc chấn tiêu liền như vậy dọc theo đường đi tùy tiện ôm trở về.

Mãi cho đến hoắc chấn tiêu cửa phòng, hắn mới dám run rẩy xem một cái ôm người của hắn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu lại là mặt trầm như nước, lãnh lãnh đạm đạm.

Như ý nhìn hắn như vậy biểu tình, trong lòng bỗng nhiên giống tiết khí giống nhau, nặng nề rơi xuống.

Hắn con dòng chính thần, thân thể chợt lại là một bay lên không, lại là bị hoắc chấn tiêu ném vào mềm mại đệm chăn trung.

Hắn dưới thân chăn gấm mềm mại rắn chắc, thoải mái thích đáng; đè ở hắn trên người người trường thân ngọc lập, mắt như sao sớm.

Như ý nhìn cặp kia dường như nùng mặc giống nhau con ngươi, cơ hồ không rời mắt được, chỉ thấy người nọ nhẹ nhàng cười nhạo một tiếng, duỗi tay xoa hắn mặt:

“Lớn lên cũng thật đẹp.”

Hắn tay như thế nào như vậy lãnh? Như ý nằm ở nơi đó trố mắt tưởng, chính là cùng chính mình giống nhau, có hàn tật trong người?

Hắn con dòng chính thần, lại nghe tiểu mãn ở ngoài cửa cao giọng nói: “Ngũ phu nhân, này đêm hôm khuya khoắc, ngài tới tìm thiếu gia, chỉ sợ không thích hợp đi? Lại nói thiếu gia sớm mang theo người nghỉ ngơi……”

Còn không đợi như ý đem tiểu mãn nói nghe xong, hoắc chấn tiêu bỗng nhiên quay đầu đi, đối với như ý ngọc bạch cổ liền cắn một ngụm.

Như ý chưa từng đề phòng, xuất phát từ bản năng ai ai kêu một tiếng, giống chỉ tiểu miêu giống nhau lại ngoan lại ngọt thanh âm liền như vậy theo mở ra cửa sổ đánh bay đi ra ngoài.

Ngoài cửa ngũ di thái nghe tiếng sắc mặt tức khắc thay đổi.

Chờ tới cửa không có thanh âm, hoắc chấn tiêu từ như ý trên người thống khoái đi lên, kéo kéo quần áo của mình, không mang theo bất luận cái gì cảm tình ngưng lại ném lại đây một câu:

“Ngươi đi phía dưới ngủ.”

Đêm đó, như ý bọc chăn, mê ly ngủ ở hoắc chấn tiêu dưới giường.

Hắn có chút khốn đốn tưởng, trong phòng này là sinh than hỏa, vì sao hắn vẫn là như vậy lãnh?

Cùng trong nhà giống nhau lãnh.

Trên giường người tiếng hít thở dần dần bình quân an ổn, như ý nhẹ nhàng trở mình, nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu tràn đầy hoắc chấn tiêu kia trương mỉa mai lại tuấn lãng mặt.

Trong lòng bỗng nhiên liền đau lên.

Đêm đó về sau hắn liền cơ hồ chưa thấy qua hoắc chấn tiêu.

Hắn bị an bài ở hoắc chấn tiêu trong viện một chỗ thiên viện trung, quản gia bát cái ôn hòa an tĩnh thị nữ cho hắn.

Như ý mỗi ngày nhiệm vụ đại khái chính là, đối với ánh mặt trời phát ngốc, hoặc là xem hắn từ trong nhà mang đến dược thảo điển tịch.

Chính là mỗi một ngày đều sẽ có tin đồn nhảm nhí thổi vào hắn trong viện, cái gì hoắc chấn tiêu lại đi đâu một gian tửu lầu uống rượu mua vui, lại đi cùng nào một đám thanh lệ các cô nương phong hoa tuyết nguyệt ngâm thơ câu đối. Những lời này cái kia kêu tiểu điệp nha hoàn chưa bao giờ sẽ nói cho hắn, nhưng hắn vẫn là nghe được đến.

Rốt cuộc những cái đó bọn hạ nhân mỗi ngày đều không thú vị thực, cũng chỉ đến dựa cho nhau truyền chút nhàn thoại tới an ủi.

Hắn như vậy lẳng lặng nghe, trái tim phảng phất lặp lại bị người phao vào hầm băng, lãnh đến lợi hại.

Ngày nọ ngũ di thái đi ngang qua hắn viện môn khi, kiều thanh châm chọc nói:

“Ta còn tưởng rằng này chim sẻ muốn thành kim phượng hoàng, hồ ly tinh lập chí thượng thành giường đất, kết quả không nghĩ tới a, hạ đẳng phôi chính là hạ đẳng phôi, chơi xong liền chơi xong rồi.”

Như ý không rên một tiếng, chỉ yên lặng tưởng, hắn liền chơi cũng chưa chơi đùa.

Tiểu điệp nghe vậy đi tới, thấp giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ an ủi nói: “Công tử, ta đừng lý nàng, nàng…… Nàng chính là người như vậy……”

Như ý lắc đầu, đối với tiểu điệp cười cười, bỗng nhiên như là nghĩ tới cái gì, ngẩng đầu đối tiểu điệp nói: “Chờ quay đầu lại đã phát tiền tiêu hàng tháng, ngươi giúp ta đi mua chút kia thi thư điển tịch tốt không?”

Chỉ chớp mắt non nửa tháng qua đi, hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không có lại đến gặp qua hắn.

Bọn hạ nhân đều nghị luận nói, này đại thiếu gia có thể nói là đối lão gia bất kính tới rồi cực hạn, thủ tang kì gian, thế nhưng cũng chút nào không chậm trễ hắn cùng những cái đó cô nương phao quán ngâm thơ.

Như ý nhìn tiểu điệp cho hắn mua tới thư ngơ ngẩn cân nhắc, hoắc chấn tiêu thích những cái đó xinh đẹp cô nương, có thể hay không là bởi vì các nàng đều sẽ kia vũ văn lộng mặc sự? Nếu là chính mình cũng sẽ, hoắc chấn tiêu có thể hay không cũng đến xem hắn?

Hắn như vậy hèn mọn suy nghĩ hồi lâu, lại trước sau không có đáp án.

Đêm đó như ý nghe tiểu điệp nói, hoắc chấn tiêu đường đệ hoắc chấn đình tới.

Như ý cũng không phải thực để bụng, như cũ ngồi ở cửa trên ghế nhỏ phiên thư xem.

Hắn xem chính nhập thần, chợt nghe một cái nhu hòa thanh âm rất xa vang lên:

“Ngươi đang xem cái gì thư?”

Như ý hoảng sợ, suýt nữa không ngồi ổn, may mắn người nọ vội vàng lại đây đỡ hắn một phen. Như ý có chút mờ mịt ngẩng đầu, mới thấy là một cái ôn nhuận thiếu niên.

Kia thiếu niên thấy là hắn, bỗng nhiên giơ lên một cái cười tới vui mừng nói: “Như ý?!”

Như ý có chút ngây thơ nhìn hắn, vẫn chưa lý giải kia thiếu niên vui mừng duyên cớ. Thiếu niên thấy thế cười nói: “Ta là hoắc chấn đình, năm nay đầu năm, ngươi cùng sư phụ ngươi còn vì ta trị quá bệnh, ngươi đã quên?”

Như ý nghĩ tới.

Đó là hắn lần đầu tiên cùng sư phụ đi ra ngoài chữa bệnh, lại nghe nói là đi nhà giàu nhân gia, cả người đều để bụng thực, bọn họ trị liệu chính là cái nhiễm phong hàn người trẻ tuổi, như ý vẫn luôn ở một bên thủ hắn, vì hắn sắc thuốc lau mồ hôi, thẳng đến hắn tỉnh lại.

Cho nên hoắc chấn đình ở kia tràng bệnh nặng trung tỉnh lại nhìn thấy người đầu tiên chính là hắn.

Hoắc chấn đình mới vừa vừa mở mắt, liền đâm vào một đôi ôn nhu tú khí con ngươi.

Cái kia ôn nhu ánh mắt, làm hoắc chấn đình trước sau khó có thể quên.

“Ngươi chính là đại ca……” Vẫn là hoắc chấn đình trước khai khẩu. Hắn do dự một cái chớp mắt, lại không biết như thế nào xưng hô. Như ý thân phận xấu hổ, bọn hạ nhân đều chỉ phải chiết trung kêu một tiếng công tử, hoắc chấn đình nhất thời lại có chút nghẹn lời.

Như ý cường cười đứng lên, khó khăn lắm bài trừ một cái tươi cười.

Nhưng mà đánh vỡ trầm mặc, lại là hoắc chấn tiêu thanh âm, trước sau như một lãnh lãnh đạm đạm: “Tam đệ ngươi không nghỉ ngơi, ở chỗ này làm cái gì?”

Như ý nghe hắn thanh âm, tim đập như nổi trống giống nhau, đầy cõi lòng chờ mong lại hốt hoảng quay đầu lại đi xem.

Cùng mới gặp khi giống nhau, thê lạnh lùng dưới ánh trăng, hoắc chấn tiêu như cũ là như vậy bất cận nhân tình thần thái. Hắn cất bước lại đây, mang đến một cổ quạnh quẽ lại tịch mịch phong, hắn duỗi tay đem như ý xả tiến trong lòng ngực, nghiền ngẫm hướng hoắc chấn đình hỏi: “Ngươi nhận thức hắn?”

Hoắc chấn đình chỉ ôn hòa nói: “Đầu năm bị bệnh một hồi, ít nhiều…… Ít nhiều như ý chăm sóc.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu ừ một tiếng, trong thanh âm nghe không ra hỉ nộ. Như ý muốn kéo lấy hắn góc áo rồi lại không dám, chỉ gắt gao nắm chặt tay mình.

Hoắc chấn tiêu chợt đem hắn ôm lên, cùng cái kia buổi tối giống nhau, chúng mục nhìn trừng hạ đem hắn ôm vào trong phòng.

Như ý căn bản không dám nhìn hướng hắn.

Càng không dám ôm hắn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đem hắn phóng tới trên giường. Đen nhánh con ngươi chặt chẽ nhìn chằm chằm khẩn hắn, như ý bị hắn xem trái tim đều phải nhảy ra ngoài, lại thực ngóng trông hắn có thể nói điểm cái gì. Hắn biết rõ không có kết quả gì, còn nhịn không được chờ mong.

Rốt cuộc, hoắc chấn tiêu không đau không ngứa đã mở miệng, nói ra nói lại là đem như ý đẩy mạnh trong vực sâu giống nhau:

“Ngươi hiểu y thuật, đúng không. Kia ngày sau tiểu mãn sẽ cho ngươi chút thảo dược, động dục kỳ đến phía trước, nhớ rõ ngao.”

Hoảng hốt gian lại là non nửa tháng qua đi, mắt thấy liền muốn nhập thu, thời tiết khó tránh khỏi bắt đầu lạnh lẽo.

Như ý ngồi ở than chậu than phía trước ấm xuống tay, tiểu điệp ở một bên khâu vá qua mùa đông áo bông, tiểu cô nương phùng vài cái liền ngẩng đầu nhìn xem như ý, lăn lộn vài lần lúc sau, rốt cuộc thiếu kiên nhẫn, ngập ngừng mở miệng: “Thiếu gia hồi lâu chưa từng đã tới, này giúp hạ nhân nhất xem người hạ đồ ăn đĩa, đưa tới áo bông đều như vậy mỏng, này mùa đông nên như thế nào quá?”

Tiểu điệp nói xong lúc sau liền có chút hối hận, trước mắt người thiếu niên gầy yếu phảng phất gió thổi qua là có thể đảo giống nhau. Nàng không khỏi có chút oán chính mình, tội gì cùng hắn giảng cái này đến gây chuyện hắn khổ sở?

Như ý nghe xong, đối với nàng miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng xả ra một cái cười: “Ngươi đi theo ta, khổ chút.”

Tiểu điệp vội vàng xua tay, gấp đến độ mặt đều đỏ lên: “Ta không phải ý tứ này, công tử ngươi đừng…… Ta chỉ là……”

Tiểu điệp nói cái gì nữa, như ý đều không có nghe.

Hắn nhịn không được hồi tưởng khởi cái kia hơi lạnh ban đêm, hoắc chấn tiêu câu nói kia nặng nề nện xuống tới thẳng dạy hắn cơ hồ rơi vào vạn kiếp bất phục. Khi đó hắn hốc mắt thiêu lợi hại, chỉ phải che dấu tính cúi đầu, âm thầm bình phục hô hấp sau, mới chậm rãi hộc ra một cái “Hảo” tự tới.

Đêm đó hắn như cũ ngủ ở trên mặt đất.

Mặt đất lạnh lẽo đến phảng phất đều có thể mờ mịt ra khí lạnh, băng đến hắn tay chân tê dại.

Như ý nhịn không được hỏi chính mình, chính mình rốt cuộc vì cái gì muốn thích hoắc chấn tiêu.

Thích một người yêu cầu lý do sao? Yêu cầu sao? Không cần sao? Chính mình ảm đạm mười lăm năm năm tháng, đột nhiên xông tới một cái anh tuấn lại lãnh đạm người, hắn duỗi ra tay là có thể đem chính mình dễ như trở bàn tay bế lên tới, rõ ràng người kia thoạt nhìn như vậy lãnh đạm, nhưng là ôm ấp lại là như vậy rộng lớn ấm áp. Có như vậy trong nháy mắt, như ý thế nhưng muốn đi ỷ lại người này.

Đáng tiếc người kia không có cấp cái này hắn ỷ lại cơ hội.

Như ý nhớ rõ, đó là một cái cơ hồ không có ánh trăng ban đêm.

Chân trời hạ mênh mông vũ, tiểu điệp vội vội vàng vàng tiến vào đối hắn nói, công tử, thiếu gia ở bên ngoài uống nhiều quá, nháo đến lợi hại, công tử ngươi sẽ làm canh giải rượu sao?

Như ý nghe xong lời này, vội vàng hành động lên, không bao lâu làm tốt sau, hắn bưng tiểu chén sứ lại do dự lên: “Tiểu điệp…… Không bằng, ngươi đi đưa đi.”

Tiểu điệp thấy hắn này phúc chần chờ thần thái, cơ hồ phải bị khí cười, liền kém không bắt lấy hắn cánh tay hướng ra phía ngoài đuổi: “Công tử ngươi đi đi! Thiếu gia hắn không ăn thịt người!”

Vì thế như ý bưng tiểu chén sứ, nơm nớp lo sợ đi vào hoắc chấn tiêu phòng.

Như ý mới vừa đẩy mở cửa, liền nghe thấy hoắc chấn tiêu kia mãn nén giận khí thanh âm truyền tới: “Không phải đã nói rồi sao! Không cần các ngươi tiến vào! Cút đi!”

Như ý sợ tới mức tay run lên, thiếu chút nữa đem canh giải rượu đều sái đi ra ngoài, hắn hít sâu rất nhiều lần, mới vừa rồi run run rẩy rẩy mở miệng: “…… Ta…… Ta chỉ là tới cấp ngươi đưa canh giải rượu.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu không nói

Nhưng như ý vẫn là sợ thực, hắn nghĩ, cũng đừng động cái gì khác, đem canh buông liền chạy nhanh đi.

Trong nhà ngọn đèn dầu yếu ớt, chậu than than đảo vẫn là tràn đầy, tràn ngập ra một phòng máy sưởi, làm như ý thả lỏng một chút. Như ý một bước nhỏ một bước nhỏ đi dạo qua đi, nhẹ nhàng đem tiểu chén sứ đặt ở trên bàn.

Hắn vừa định đi, đột nhiên đã bị người từ sau lưng ôm cái đầy cõi lòng.

Mơ hồ bị áp đảo trên giường kia một khắc, như ý hốt hoảng tưởng, hoắc chấn tiêu trên người cư nhiên còn có như vậy thanh đạm băng tuyết hương vị.

Giường màn bị hoắc chấn tiêu lung tung buông, hoắc chấn tiêu chôn ở như ý cần cổ như lang gặm cắn hắn non mềm da thịt. Như ý đầu tiên là ngây ngẩn cả người, giống tử thi thẳng tắp nằm, liền động cũng không dám động, thẳng đến bị cắn đến đau, mới có chút thanh tỉnh ý thức được ——

Hoắc chấn tiêu động dục kỳ tới rồi.

Hắn còn uống xong rượu.

Như ý ngốc ngốc ngẩng đầu, vừa lúc đối thượng hoắc chấn tiêu đôi mắt.

Hắn kia một mảnh huyết hồng mắt, sóng mắt trung có bể dục chìm nổi, có băng tuyết cánh đồng hoang vu, có âm lãnh mờ mịt, lại duy độc không có lưu luyến tình thâm.

Như ý liền như vậy nhìn, nghẹn hồi lâu nước mắt ở hốc mắt qua lại đảo quanh. Bị đáy lòng đọng lại đã lâu chua xót một kích, ăn nói khép nép non nửa đời như ý bỗng dưng liền mọc lan tràn ra vài phần dũng khí, hắn đột nhiên đẩy trên người người, một bạt tai liền quăng đi ra ngoài, đồng thời cắn răng hô một tiếng: “Hoắc chấn tiêu!”

Đây là hắn lần đầu tiên kêu tên của hắn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ở bên ngoài thật là uống nhiều quá.

Hồng Tụ Các các cô nương vây quanh hắn rót cái không để yên, hắn trong lòng phiền thật sự, nhưng vẫn là muốn giả bộ một bộ ăn chơi trác táng ngợp trong vàng son bộ dáng tới giả ý chu toàn.

Nhưng vừa vặn đuổi kịp hắn hôm nay động dục kỳ.

Hắn bổn ý là tưởng đuổi đi sở hữu người hầu, lại lấy ra bình nhỏ ức chế viên thuốc ăn thượng một mảnh liền thành, kết quả còn không đợi hắn lấy, liền nghe được một cái mềm mềm mại mại thanh âm, sợ hãi nói với hắn lời nói.

Càng muốn mệnh chính là, hắn cư nhiên còn nghe thấy được một cổ thơm ngọt sữa bò hương vị.

Này cổ nãi mùi hương nhi câu hắn tay chân nhũn ra, xuất phát từ Càn nguyên bản năng, hắn theo kia cổ nãi vị liền tìm qua đi, hung hăng một ngụm cắn đi xuống chính là miệng đầy ngọt hương, thế nhưng làm hắn ẩn ẩn có một cổ thuộc sở hữu cảm giác.

Chợt bang một tiếng, phá lệ vang dội, ngay sau đó hoắc chấn tiêu trên mặt đó là tê rần, hắn ngẩn ra, mê mang ý thức rốt cuộc có chút thanh tỉnh.

Hắn quơ quơ đầu, trước mắt chậm rãi rõ ràng lên.

Dưới thân thiếu niên cổ chỗ đỏ một tảng lớn, phỏng chừng là hắn cắn đến; quần áo bị hắn xả đến lung tung rối loạn; khăn trải giường càng là hỗn độn một mảnh.

Như ý một đôi đại đại đôi mắt chính nhìn không chớp mắt nhìn hắn, quần áo loạn lợi hại, trong ánh mắt ngập nước, như là chỉ bị người vứt bỏ chó con giống nhau đáng thương, hình như là rốt cuộc ý thức được hắn thanh tỉnh, như ý hoảng loạn trương hợp lại nổi lên quần áo của mình, lung tung cái ở trên người, cả người không ngừng về phía sau lui, một mực thối lui tới rồi giường chỗ sâu nhất.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn hắn này phúc đáng thương lại đáng yêu bộ dáng, nghĩ đến rõ ràng chính mình mới là ăn đánh cái kia, đáy lòng lại có chút muốn cười. Nhưng mà lại thấy như ý chính nhút nhát sợ sệt giương mắt nhìn hắn, sau đó run rẩy hướng hắn vươn tay, môi cũng đi theo nhu động vài cái, hình như là đang hỏi hắn, đau không?

Hoắc chấn tiêu cổ họng không tự giác mà lăn lộn một chút, chậm rãi chớp hạ đôi mắt.

Nhưng mà liền ở kia mềm mại tay nhỏ liền phải gặp phải hoắc chấn tiêu kia ăn đánh khuôn mặt trong nháy mắt, hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên giơ tay cánh tay liền chụp bay như ý tay, trong giọng nói xa cách lại khắc chế, giống cái giận dỗi tiểu hài tử giống nhau: “Đừng chạm vào ta!”

Hắn như vậy vừa nói lời nói, Càn nguyên tự thân uy áp hỗn hợp băng tuyết hương vị, ép tới như ý cơ hồ không thở nổi. Cánh tay hắn xấu hổ rũ đi xuống, mềm như bông ngã xuống tiến đệm chăn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nghiêng ngả lảo đảo xuống giường, ở mép giường gỗ đỏ tiểu trong ngăn tủ phiên nửa ngày mới tìm ra ức chế viên thuốc, cùng nước lạnh nuốt một mảnh đi xuống, trong nhà băng tuyết hơi thở mới dần dần có lui tán xu thế.

“Xin lỗi.” Vẫn là hoắc chấn tiêu đánh vỡ thật lâu sau trầm mặc: “Ta……”

Còn không đợi hắn nói xong, hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên liền ho khan vài tiếng, ngay từ đầu còn bưng kín miệng miễn cưỡng chịu đựng, kết quả vẫn là không có thể nhịn xuống, hắn cong lưng khụ cái không ngừng, sắc mặt đỏ bừng, hô hấp đều dồn dập lên.

Như ý thấy thế một lăn long lóc từ trên giường bò xuống dưới, nhanh nhẹn chạy đến bên cạnh bàn, đổ chén nước đưa cho hoắc chấn tiêu, một bên nhẹ nhàng vỗ hắn phía sau lưng, một bên đem thủy đưa tới hắn bên môi, có chút lo lắng nhìn hắn nói: “Này thủy có chút lạnh, ngươi uống trước đi xuống áp một áp, quay đầu lại lại gọi người cho ngươi đưa tới nhiệt.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu đối hắn vẫy vẫy tay, tiếp nhận thủy uống một hơi cạn sạch. Thình lình lại bị như ý bỗng nhiên cầm thủ đoạn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ngẩn ra, quay đầu nhìn trước mắt cái này so với chính mình lùn hơn phân nửa cái đầu thiếu niên.

“Ngươi…… Ngươi ngồi xuống.” Như ý ngạnh cổ, hiển nhiên là bị hắn nhìn đến có chút không được tự nhiên, lỗ tai đỏ lên: “Ngươi…… Ta cho ngươi hào xem mạch.”

Như ý hàng mi dài run lên run lên, run nhân tâm ngứa: “Ngày đó, ta liền cảm thấy ngươi tay có chút lãnh, ngày gần đây còn tổng nghe ngươi ho khan. Ngươi đi sư phụ ta nơi đó khai quá dược phải không? Là hàn tật sao? Ta cũng sẽ chữa bệnh…… Ngươi…… Ngươi ngồi xuống, ta cho ngươi nhìn một cái.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn hắn kia lo lắng trung lại không mất kiên định thần sắc, trong lòng bỗng nhiên liền mềm vài phần, cũng liền thật sự phối hợp ngồi xuống.

“Mạch tượng thiên nhược, khí huyết không đủ, hư lao lâu khụ……” Như ý nghiêm túc nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu: “Ngươi hẳn là thật lâu, cũng chưa hảo hảo uống thuốc xong.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu rút về tay, thần sắc tự nhiên: “Ta không tin được khác đại phu.”

Như ý vội vàng nhìn hắn, hãn đều ra tới: “Ngươi này bệnh trì hoãn không được… Ngươi có thể tin tưởng ta…… Ta là sư phụ ta một tay dạy ra, ngươi nếu là không nghĩ làm người biết, ta có thể trộm cho ngươi ngao……”

Hoắc chấn tiêu quay đầu đi tới xem hắn.

Ngọn đèn dầu minh minh diệt diệt, đem trong nhà không khí tô đậm ái muội. Trước mắt người mặt mày điệt lệ, thanh tú mềm ấm, quan tâm lại ôn nhu nhìn chăm chú vào hắn.

Trong lòng yên lặng đã lâu huyền như là bị ai nhẹ nhàng bát một chút, dễ như trở bàn tay liền lay động hắn. Hoắc chấn tiêu bên môi vô ý thức dương một cái độ cung, tiến đến như ý bên tai nhẹ giọng hỏi: “Ta đây nếu là hảo không được, nhưng làm sao bây giờ đâu?”

Như ý chưa từng tưởng hoắc chấn tiêu sẽ đột nhiên tiến đến hắn trước mặt tới, nhất thời bên tai thiêu lợi hại, khẩn trương mà thiếu chút nữa từ ghế trên nhảy lên, theo bản năng mà liền buột miệng thốt ra một câu chính mình đều kinh sợ nói:

“Ta đây đem mệnh cho ngươi.”

Đương như ý nói xong câu nói kia lúc sau, hoắc chấn tiêu liền ngây ngẩn cả người.

Hắn mặt nạ hạ mặt, có loại ẩm ướt lại oi bức cảm giác, liên quan ngực đều đi theo rầu rĩ đau.

Hắn đột nhiên đứng lên, cầm lấy ghế dựa trên lưng áo khoác gắt gao khóa lại như ý trên người, thoáng tránh đi như ý kinh ngạc biểu tình: “Ta đưa ngươi hồi sân đi.”

Từ đó về sau, như ý ngày ngày đều vì hoắc chấn tiêu ngao dược.

Hắn tiểu viện tử vốn dĩ liền ít đi có người tới, bọn hạ nhân đối hắn lại không thế nào để bụng, tiền viện di thái thái nhóm nhàn cũng chỉ tụ ở bên nhau liêu thượng vài câu, cũng lười đến lại đến cười nhạo như ý, cho nên hắn vì hoắc chấn tiêu ngao dược sự ít có người biết.

Như ý chính mình cũng mừng rỡ tự tại, mỗi khi vì hoắc chấn tiêu ngao dược khi, thật giống như là ở vì hắn bảo thủ một cái khó lường bí mật giống nhau, trong ngực luôn có một loại hơi hơi ngọt lành lại ái muội hơi thở địch đãng, thỏa mãn lại tự hào.

Hắn kia nho nhỏ trong đình viện còn loại một gốc cây tuyết liên thảo.

Đó là hắn sư phụ cố ý cấp như ý lưu lại.

Như ý một bên ngao dược, một bên nhìn kia tuyết liên thảo, không cấm có chút chờ mong lại cô đơn nghĩ, hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu hẳn là đều sẽ sống lâu trăm tuổi.

Nhưng hẳn là sẽ không bên nhau sống quãng đời còn lại.

Tiểu mãn sổ sách không cầm chắc, xôn xao rớt đầy đất.

Tiểu mãn nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu trừng lại đây bộ dáng, xấu hổ cười hai tiếng, tiến đến hoắc chấn tiêu trước mặt nhẹ giọng nói: “Quả nhiên không ra ngài sở liệu, Lý gia cùng tề gia đều có động tác.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu trong mắt tinh quang chợt lóe: “Ta đây đại bá cùng tam thúc đâu?”

“Tạm thời còn không có.” Tiểu mãn gãi gãi đầu.

Bàn thượng chén thuốc còn mạo hiểm nhiệt khí, hoắc chấn tiêu bình tĩnh nhìn kia một chén dược, ánh mắt không tự giác nhu hòa xuống dưới.

Hoắc chấn tiêu buổi chiều ra cửa, như ý trộm súc ở cửa, nhìn hắn bóng dáng biến mất ở trong sân, trong lòng có chút vắng vẻ khổ sở, dựa môn đã phát thật lâu ngốc.

Hắn có chút tịch mịch ngồi xuống, đang định cầm tiểu ấm nước cấp tuyết liên thảo lại tưới điểm nước thời điểm, tiểu điệp vội vàng đã đi tới, hô hấp có chút dồn dập, trên trán đều là mồ hôi: “Công tử…… Công tử…… Cha ngươi hắn…… Hắn bị người đánh chết……”

Như ý thực bình tĩnh đi ra Hoắc gia đại môn.

Tiểu điệp lúc ấy thở hổn hển cùng hắn nói, hắn lão cha ở sòng bạc cùng người thua cuộc tiền không nói, phía trước còn thiếu nhà người khác một đống nợ, ở sòng bạc cùng truy nợ người tranh vài câu, bị người một quyền đánh vào huyệt Thái Dương thượng, đương trường liền chặt đứt khí.

Vẫn là nhị đức tử lộ quá sòng bạc gặp được, vội vội vàng vàng chạy tới Hoắc gia cửa muốn báo tin, vừa vặn đụng phải muốn ra cửa chọn mua tiểu điệp, lúc này mới đem chuyện này tin tức truyền tới.

Như ý biết sớm muộn gì đều sẽ có ngày này.

Hắn đi ra thời điểm, trong mắt một tia lệ ý cũng không.

Hắn đẩy ra nhà mình rách nát viện môn, phát hiện trong viện cư nhiên còn có không ít người. Bên tay phải chính là mấy cái thân hình cường tráng hán tử, hoành mi lập mục, hung ác kiệt ngạo. Cầm đầu lại là cái có chút mập mạp người trẻ tuổi, mặt mày sinh đến tuy rằng không tồi, lại ẩn ẩn mang theo một cổ ngang ngược kiêu ngạo chi khí, làm nhân tâm trung ẩn ẩn không mau; bên tay trái chính là hắn cái kia hàm hậu thành thật sư huynh, đang ở nơi đó bồi gương mặt tươi cười nói cái gì, thấy hắn vào được, lông mày nhăn càng khẩn.

Trung gian trên mặt đất nằm chính là phụ thân hắn thi thể.

Như ý cũng từng gặp qua không ít người chết, nhưng là này một cái, hắn nhìn trong lòng khó tránh khỏi ngũ vị tạp trần.

Phụ thân trên mặt huyết nhục mơ hồ, trên người quần áo cũng cổ xưa rách nát, mơ hồ lậu ra tới trên da thịt mang theo đại lượng ứ thanh, gọi người cơ hồ không nỡ nhìn thẳng, mà cặp mắt kia lại trừng đến giống chuông đồng giống nhau đại, phảng phất đến chết đều là không cam lòng.

Như ý chậm rãi cong hạ thân tử, vươn tay vì phụ thân hắn khép lại hai mắt.

“Cảm ơn sư huynh.” Như ý đứng dậy, nhìn nhị đức tử đôi mắt ôn hòa mà cảm kích.

Nhị đức tử nhìn cái này sư đệ, trong lòng đau vô cùng, đang muốn nói điểm cái gì, lại nghe như ý phía sau một cái hán tử lớn tiếng nói: “Ngươi chính là Triệu hỉ con của hắn? Cha ngươi thiếu chúng ta thiếu gia hai mươi khối đại dương đâu! Còn không nhanh lên còn?”

Như ý chuyển qua, lãnh đạm quật cường ánh mắt đảo qua mỗi người, thanh âm thanh thúy lại hữu lực: “Ta đây cha này mạng người, các ngươi lại lấy cái gì còn?”

Cầm đầu người trẻ tuổi cười ha hả đã đi tới, trong tay quạt xếp bang một tiếng khép lại, một đôi mắt đào hoa ở như ý trên người ngắm lại ngắm, sau đó một chưởng chụp ở như ý trên vai: “Ngươi nếu là tưởng bắt ngươi cha mệnh để kia hai mươi khối đại dương, đến cũng thành. Bất quá ta nghe nói……” Hắn thanh âm chậm rãi đè thấp chút, tiến đến như ý khuôn mặt phụ cận, ái muội lại tùy ý: “Ta nghe nói…… Ngươi chính là hoắc chấn tiêu mới vừa nạp cái kia Khôn trạch? Phía trước vẫn là hoắc thiên hồng? Ngươi đảo còn không bằng theo ta……”

Như ý nghe xong lời này, sắc mặt liền trắng đi xuống, nháy mắt lui về phía sau hai bước.

Nhị đức tử ở một bên bồi gương mặt tươi cười, kéo ra như ý: “Lý thiếu gia…… Ta này sư đệ tuổi còn nhỏ còn không có cái ánh mắt…… Ngài……”

“Biên nhi đi!” Lý thiếu gia không kiên nhẫn giơ tay, liền đem nhị đức tử đẩy cái lảo đảo, tiếp theo ở như ý bên tai phóng nhu thanh âm: “Hỏi ngươi đâu, tiểu mỹ nhân?”

“Sư huynh!” Như ý căn bản không rảnh lo để ý đến hắn, liền phải hướng nhị đức tử cái kia phương hướng đi, lại bị Lý thiếu gia chặt chẽ mà bắt được cánh tay. Như ý gấp đến độ thực, sử mạnh mẽ mới miễn cưỡng huy khai: “Ta phụ thân mệnh không phải kia hai mươi khối đại dương có thể triệt tiêu được! Ta phụ thân thiếu ngươi nhóm tiền ta sẽ tự còn, nhưng là thiếu ta mạng người các ngươi tự nhiên cũng muốn còn!”

Lý thiếu gia ha ha nở nụ cười: “Ngươi? Chỉ bằng ngươi?” Hắn chiêu xuống tay, phía sau bọn hạ nhân đều tụ lại đây, Lý thiếu gia diễu võ dương oai phân phó nói: “Trước đem hắn cái kia sư huynh cho ta trói lại tới!”

Nhị đức tử bên này mới vừa bị như ý nâng dậy tới, nghe xong lời này cũng nhịn không nổi nữa, sao nổi lên một bên xẻng, quát to một tiếng liền cùng đám kia người hỗn chiến ở cùng nhau.

Đáng tiếc nhị đức tử sẽ chung quy chỉ là cái da lông, huống chi đối phương người đông thế mạnh, mấy cái hiệp đi xuống, liền có chút ngăn cản không được, như ý ở một bên xem đến nóng lòng, mắt thấy trong đó một cái tôi tớ trong tay lại là cầm một phen đao nhọn, bôn nhị đức tử phía sau lưng liền muốn chém.

Như ý không chút nghĩ ngợi liền chạy vội qua đi, đột nhiên phá khai nhị đức tử, kia chói lọi mũi đao bôn như ý đôi mắt liền đâm đi xuống.

Bị đẩy ngồi ở mà nhị đức tử gấp đến độ hô to tên của hắn, như ý lại là liền trốn đều trốn không được, chỉ ngơ ngác nhìn.

Nhưng là kia mũi đao bị người vững vàng cầm.

Đỏ tươi máu theo kia như ngọc oánh bạch bàn tay chậm rãi nhỏ giọt.

Nho nhỏ trong viện chỉ một thoáng một mảnh yên tĩnh.

Hoắc chấn tiêu không biết là khi nào tiến vào, hắn đưa lưng về phía như ý, nghịch quang lẳng lặng đứng, tinh chuẩn cầm thứ hướng như ý kia thanh đao.

“Hoắc đại thiếu gia như thế nào tới?” Lý thiếu gia nhưng thật ra thần sắc bất biến, xoát một tiếng mở ra quạt xếp, hài hước ngẩng đầu mở miệng: “Chẳng lẽ hoắc đại thiếu gia hôm nay phải vì một cái nho nhỏ Khôn trạch, cùng ta Lý gia trở mặt?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu buông lỏng tay, đao ầm một tiếng liền dừng ở trên mặt đất. Hắn nghiêng đầu, bất động chính sắc đem như ý hộ ở phía sau, mặc cho trên tay máu tươi giàn giụa, sắc mặt lãnh đạm lại ngạo nghễ:

“Trở mặt lại như thế nào?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu vừa dứt lời, tiểu mãn liền mang theo xun jing xông vào. Hoắc chấn tiêu không thèm để ý này mãn viện ồn ào, nhấc chân liền đi. Như ý đã lo lắng hắn tay thương, lại không yên lòng nhị đức tử, chính chần chờ gian, hoắc chấn tiêu bỗng nhiên quay đầu đối hắn nói: “Ngươi đi xem ngươi sư huynh đi.”

Tiểu mãn vội vàng vội thò qua tới vì hoắc chấn tiêu bọc miệng vết thương, hoắc chấn tiêu liền mày đều không nhăn một chút, còn không quên phân phó tiểu mãn: “Triệu hỉ thiếu Lý gia tiền, ngươi trong chốc lát đi Lý gia cho bọn hắn đưa đi, đừng quên.”

Không bao lâu Xun jing liền mang đi hùng hùng hổ hổ Lý thiếu gia đám người, như ý ngồi ở một bên cấp nhị đức tử mấy chỗ miệng vết thương tốt nhất dược, lại cùng thương lượng liệu lý như ý phụ thân hậu sự, hai người xử lý không sai biệt lắm thời điểm, chỉ nghe nhị đức tử chần chờ hỏi: “Như ý, ta coi…… Kia hoắc thiếu gia…… Đối đãi ngươi còn hảo đi?”

Như ý thoáng do dự hạ, thấp thấp nói thanh hảo.

Nhị đức tử thở dài, gãi gãi đầu, một đôi mắt hổ tràn đầy đau lòng: “Đáng tiếc sư huynh không năng lực, nguyên bản cân nhắc chờ quay đầu lại tích cóp đủ rồi tiền, đem ngươi xứng cấp một cái hảo điểm Càn nguyên, kết quả…… Ai……”

Như ý vỗ nhị đức tử bả vai, thực nhẹ thực nhẹ nói, sư huynh, ngươi đối ta đã rất tốt rồi.

Vốn dĩ cho rằng hôm nay sự chỉ có ta một người tới xử lý, như thế như vậy, thật sự đã thực hảo thực hảo.

Trăng lên đầu cành liễu.

Như ý nửa ngồi xổm hoắc chấn tiêu trước người, tinh tế vì hắn tay quấn lấy băng vải. Hoắc chấn tiêu trầm tĩnh nhìn hắn, như ý trên mặt mang theo nho nhỏ lông tơ, ngoan ngoãn thuận thuận. Ánh mắt chuyên chú lại nghiêm túc, chính tự câu chữ câu dặn dò hắn: “Một ngày còn muốn đổi ba lần dược, tay phải chú ý không thể đụng vào thủy, dược bình ta cấp tiểu mãn, hắn nếu là đã quên, ngươi đã kêu ta.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu ừ một tiếng.

Như ý nhìn hắn bọc thật dày băng vải tay sững sờ, vành mắt tức khắc đỏ lên.

“Ngươi không cần như vậy.” Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn hắn đỏ bừng đôi mắt, trong ngực quay cuồng nổi lên một cổ kỳ dị cảm giác:

“Ta cùng tiểu mãn hôm nay vốn là muốn đi thu trướng, đi ngang qua sòng bạc khi nghe nói đánh chết người, lại nghe người ta nói, chết chính là phụ thân ngươi, ta khiến cho tiểu mãn đi trước tìm xunjing, sau đó ta đi nhà ngươi nhìn một cái ngươi.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu cúi đầu, như ý nhìn không ra trên mặt hắn thần sắc, chỉ nghe hắn như cũ lo chính mình tiếp tục nói tiếp: “Tìm tới xunjing cùng Lý gia xưa nay có thù oán, ta lại một giảo hợp, chỉ cho là tỏa tỏa Lý gia uy phong mà thôi, không được đầy đủ là bởi vì ngươi, ngươi…… Đừng loạn tưởng.”

Như ý vẫn là không hé răng, chỉ nghĩ người này khăng khăng muốn cùng hắn phân rõ giới hạn, một phân một hào tình ý đều không muốn nhiều ngưng lại, trong ngực khó tránh khỏi chua xót đau đớn. Hắn đem cái ly đưa cho hoắc chấn tiêu, liền muốn đi ra ngoài.

“Lưu lại.” Hoắc chấn tiêu nhàn nhạt mở miệng.

Như ý thân hình cứng đờ một cái chớp mắt, trì độn xoay trở về, rất là mờ mịt lại không biết theo ai. Hoắc chấn tiêu vỗ vỗ nệm, như là không được tự nhiên dời đi ánh mắt: “Đến trên giường tới.”

Đêm đó như ý cùng hoắc chấn tiêu nằm ở cùng nhau, hai người chi gian cố ý vô tình không ra thật lớn một khối khoảng cách, như ý gắt gao nhắm mắt lại không dám hướng hoắc chấn tiêu bên kia xem qua đi, liền hô hấp đều khống chế thật cẩn thận.

Nhu hòa nguyệt hoa chiếu tiến vào, đem lạnh lẽo mặt đất tẩy đến thanh triệt, hoắc chấn tiêu nhẹ nhàng quay đầu đi nhìn như ý, hắn một hô hấp, mãn xoang mũi đều là kia nho nhỏ một đoàn trên người ấm dào dạt ngọt mùi hương nhi.

Hắn lại là có chút ngủ không được.

“Hoắc chấn tiêu thật vì cái kia Khôn trạch cùng Lý gia trở mặt?” Hoắc đại gia dừng đậu điểu tay, có chút kinh ngạc nhìn tới bẩm báo hạ nhân: “Cái kia Khôn trạch liền như vậy hảo?”

“Không nhất định là cái kia Khôn trạch hảo.” Hoắc tam gia ngồi ở một bên ghế thái sư, lười nhác khép lại chén trà: “xunjing từ trước đến nay liền cùng Lý gia bất hòa, lại là Lý gia gia đinh động thủ đánh chết người, như vậy một làm ầm ĩ, tương đương sát Lý gia uy phong, không gặp Hoắc gia ngày hôm qua ban đêm liền thu hồi ban đầu bị Lý gia chiếm hai cái bàn khẩu sao?”

“Chính là ta nghe người ta nói, hoắc chấn tiêu đêm qua vẫn là nghỉ ở cái kia Khôn trạch nơi đó, ngươi đừng quên, hắn ở bên ngoài chiêu miêu đậu cẩu, trong nhà đã có thể như vậy một cái, vẫn là hắn cha dư lại, ta thật đúng là cảm thấy hắn là bị cái này Khôn trạch cấp mê hoặc.” Hoắc đại gia rất là khó hiểu ngồi xuống: “Kia Khôn trạch là cái cái gì địa vị?”

“Kêu như ý, là đi xuân thảo đường quách đại phu đồ nhi.” Vẫn luôn không nói hoắc chấn đình bỗng nhiên mở miệng nói.

Hắn kêu như ý,

Hoắc chấn đình ở trong lòng yên lặng lặp lại nói.

Hắn là đại ca người.

Liên tiếp mấy ngày, hoắc chấn tiêu đều cùng như ý ngủ chung. Tiểu điệp từ trước đến nay trầm tĩnh trên mặt cũng bởi vì cái này nhiễm vài phần không khí vui mừng, thừa dịp hoắc chấn tiêu không ở, liền trêu ghẹo như ý nói: “Công tử, ngươi chừng nào thì có thể cho thiếu gia sinh cái bảo bảo a?”

Như ý chính trước sau như một cấp hoắc chấn tiêu ngao dược, nghe xong lời này, sắc mặt nháy mắt liền thay đổi, trong lòng như là bị người xé rách một lỗ hổng, chảy ra chua xót chất lỏng, nhức mỏi lợi hại.

Tiểu điệp chỉ nói hắn dáng vẻ này là thẹn thùng, liền cười nói: “Cũng là, công tử còn nhỏ đâu, thiếu gia phỏng chừng là luyến tiếc.”

Như ý ứng hòa cười hai tiếng.

Hắn yên lặng nhìn chăm chú một bên tiểu mãn đưa tới thảo dược, mất hồn mất vía nghĩ, hoắc chấn tiêu là bỏ được.

Tới rồi buổi tối, như ý đem ngao tốt dược đưa đến hoắc chấn tiêu trong tay, nhìn hắn uống xong. Hoắc chấn tiêu buông chén thuốc, mặt mày mang theo mơ hồ nhu hòa: “Ngươi này phương thuốc thật sự không tồi, hảo chút thiên ta đều không quá ho khan.”

Như ý nhẹ nhàng ừ một tiếng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn hắn tựa hồ không quá hân hoan thần sắc, liền châm chước nói: “Ta lưu ngươi ở ta bên người, xác thật có ta dụng ý, chờ chuyện ở đây xong rồi, ta sẽ thả ngươi đi.”

Cầm chén thuốc mới vừa phóng tới trên bàn như ý, nghe xong lời này cơ hồ là theo bản năng nói: “Ta không đi.”

Hắn nói xong, gương mặt hợp với bên tai đều thiêu lợi hại, nhất thời không dám ngẩng đầu. Ngoài cửa sổ tiếng gió bén nhọn thực, lạnh như băng phòng ngoài mà qua, không biết bừng tỉnh ai mộng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ngơ ngẩn.

Hắn giống như có điểm minh bạch cái gì, lại giống như cái gì cũng chưa minh bạch.

Hắn chậm rãi đi đến như ý trước mặt, đột nhiên vươn tay kiềm ở như ý cằm, đón nhận như ý lược hiện kinh sợ đồng tử, một cái tay khác thống khoái mà vung lên, liền tháo xuống trên mặt mặt nạ.

Vì thế như ý rành mạch nhìn đến, hoắc chấn tiêu một nửa kia trên mặt, từ mũi đến khuôn mặt, chiếm cứ một đạo dữ tợn vết sẹo, giống một mạt vĩnh viễn cũng cởi không đi ấn ký, gắt gao đinh ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên mặt.

Hoắc chấn tiêu cúi đầu, ở như ý trước mắt trầm thấp mở miệng, dường như nghiến răng nghiến lợi cũng giống như đau nhức quay cuồng: “Ta mười lăm tuổi năm ấy, tặng cho ta cha sinh nhật hạ lễ, chính là muốn một phen lửa đốt chết hắn.”

Như ý nghe vậy run lên, ngay sau đó vô ý thức bắt được hoắc chấn tiêu góc áo.

“Đáng tiếc kế hoạch của ta vẫn là có bại lộ, hắn bị người cứu ra tới, hắn từ đám cháy trung ra tới chuyện thứ nhất, chính là phải dùng hắn đao giết ta.”

“Kết quả hắn cũng không thành công.”

“Cho nên ngươi hãy nghe cho kỹ: Ta là đến từ địa ngục ác ma, trong cốt nhục mang theo một cái khác ác ma độc.”

“Đừng đem ta nghĩ đến quá hảo.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu cả người đều ngăn chặn như ý, từng câu từng chữ lãnh đạm quỷ quyệt, trong ánh mắt vô bi vô hỉ, như là một mảnh bị lửa lớn vừa mới thiêu quá thảo nguyên, không còn cái vui trên đời.

Như ý nhìn hắn như vậy ánh mắt, hoảng hốt gian như là thấy được một cái khác chính mình.

Vì thế hắn lắc lắc đầu, thực nhẹ, lại rất kiên định nói:

“Không phải.”

“Ta biết, ngươi muốn cùng ta cùng nhau, bất quá là muốn gọi người cho rằng, ngươi là cái bất kính phụ thân ăn chơi trác táng người thôi, nhưng ta cũng biết, ngươi kỳ thật mỗi đêm đều ở thư phòng bận rộn, ngươi kỳ thật là cái có khát vọng người.”

“Ta không hiểu được ngươi vì cái gì như vậy hận ngươi phụ thân, nhưng là ta cũng oán hận quá phụ thân ta.”

Như ý chớp chớp mắt, một giọt tròn tròn nước mắt lăn xuống dưới, những cái đó giấu ở đáy lòng chỗ sâu nhất bí mật lần thứ hai quay cuồng đi lên, sinh sôi xả đau linh hồn của hắn:

“Hắn mỗi ngày làm nhiều nhất sự tình, trừ bỏ đánh bạc chính là đánh ta, đánh gần chết mới thôi ta, hắn còn nói, ta không phải hắn hài tử, bởi vì ta nương xuất thân thanh lâu, cho nên vô luận là đánh chết ta còn là bán ta, hắn đều không để bụng.”

“Đương phụ thân xác thật không giống phụ thân, đương hài tử khả năng cũng liền không như vậy giống hài tử. Liền tính ngươi hận hắn hận đến thậm chí muốn giết hắn, ngươi cũng không thể bởi vì cái này liền nói chính mình là ác ma.”

“Bởi vì chỉ có thương tổn một đám người nhân tài là ác ma; chỉ ghi hận một người người kêu tâm ma.”

Như ý thong thả vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng xoa hoắc chấn tiêu mang theo vết sẹo khuôn mặt, ăn nói nhỏ nhẹ ôn thanh nói: “…… Ta có thể giúp ngươi đem nó xóa.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu không nói gì nghe, mím môi, trong ngực kích động một cổ cổ quái cảm xúc, có chút đau nhức lại có chút ngọt ngào, có chút khổ sở lại có chút mờ mịt. Hắn sinh mệnh khó được không biết theo ai một lần, như là bị cái gì an ủi, lại như là bị cái gì lại trói buộc. Phảng phất bễ nghễ thiên hạ chiến thần, bởi vì mấy câu nói đó, có áo giáp cũng có uy hiếp. Hắn không dám nghĩ nhiều, cũng không muốn nghĩ nhiều, hắn chỉ phải buông lỏng ra đối như ý gông cùm xiềng xích, không đầu không đuôi ném qua tới một câu:

“…… Vì cái gì đâu?”

Chính là như ý nghe hiểu.

Nào đó đáp án cơ hồ liền phải thốt ra mà ra, nhưng ở đầu lưỡi quay tròn đánh cái chuyển lúc sau lại sinh sôi nuốt trở vào, như ý cúi đầu, tim đập lợi hại, lại một chữ đều phun không ra.

Như ý hốc mắt bỗng dưng đỏ, mềm mại môi giật giật, nhưng chung quy vẫn là từ bỏ. Hoắc chấn tiêu có chút hoảng hốt nhìn hắn, cảm thấy trên vai bỗng nhiên gian liền gánh vác cái gì hắn suốt đời đều không thể hoàn lại đồ vật.

“Ngủ đi.” Hoắc chấn tiêu rất là gian nan đã mở miệng.

Tân niên sắp tới rồi.

Bị đói khát cùng tử vong ràng buộc gần một chỉnh năm Đại Thượng Hải, rốt cuộc nhiều vài phần ấm dào dạt không khí vui mừng.

“Đúng vậy, chính là này mấy bức dược, phiền toái giúp ta bao một chút, cảm ơn.” Như ý cười tiếp nhận hiệu thuốc lão bản đưa qua gói thuốc.

Hiệu thuốc lão bản cùng như ý từ trước đến nay hiểu biết, cúi đầu nhìn này gói thuốc, không khỏi nhíu mày lo lắng nói: “Tiểu Như Ý, ngươi này dược như thế nào còn tăng lớn lượng đâu, là khụ tật lại trọng sao? Hoắc thiếu gia mang ngươi đi nhìn sao?”

Như ý vội vàng lắc đầu: “Không đúng không đúng, ta chỉ là nhiều mua chút, tồn lên, tỉnh còn muốn phiền toái tiểu điệp trở ra mua.”

Hắn vừa dứt lời, chỉ nghe một cái chuông bạc thanh thúy thanh âm ở bên tai vang lên, mang theo mơ hồ khinh miệt cùng nghi vấn: “Ngươi chính là chấn tiêu nói cái kia như ý?”

Như ý nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy hắn bên cạnh không biết khi nào đứng cái thân xuyên xanh thẳm sườn xám cô nương, mắt ngọc mày ngài, thần thái phi dương, trong ánh mắt mang theo lạnh thấu xương lại cao ngạo sắc thái, chính không chớp mắt nhìn hắn.

Chấn tiêu.

Như ý nhạy bén bắt giữ tới rồi cái này thân mật xưng hô, liền đâm vào ngực hắn khó chịu, làm hắn bản năng về phía sau lui một bước, sau đó miễn cưỡng bài trừ một cái cười: “Là.”

Kia cô nương cũng không nhiều lắm lời nói, chỉ hỏi hắn một câu, liền lại quay đầu đối với hiệu thuốc lão bản có chút không kiên nhẫn nói: “Ngày hôm qua trần đại phu làm ngươi cho ta khai thuốc bổ ngươi chuẩn bị tốt không?”

Lão bản vội không ngừng liên tục đáp ứng, cung kính móc ra một cái gói thuốc đưa cho nàng.

Như ý không có tiếp tục đãi đi xuống, xoay người liền phải hướng ngoại đi. Kia cô nương ở hắn phía sau chợt mở miệng, trong giọng nói là tàng cũng tàng không được kiêu ngạo cùng khoe ra: “Trong chốc lát ta muốn cùng chấn tiêu đi xem diễn, ngươi muốn cùng đi sao?”

Phảng phất nháy mắt có một phen tẩm dấm nước trường đao, từ sau lưng vẫn luôn xỏ xuyên qua như ý ngực, lại toan lại đau cảm giác chấn đến như ý đau đến lại có chút khó có thể mở miệng, hắn hít sâu vài cái sau, mới hơi hơi lộ ra một chút có lệ ý cười, quay đầu nhìn kia cô nương vẻ mặt đắc ý biểu tình, như cũ ôn hòa nói: “Không đi.”

Sau đó hắn cơ hồ là giống đào vong giống nhau, từ hiệu thuốc đi ra nhanh chóng chạy về phía Hoắc gia, hắn đi được cực nhanh, giống như đi mau chút trong lòng liền sẽ không đau dường như. Hắn vừa mới đến đi rồi Hoắc gia thiên môn, liền nghe được có người kêu tên của hắn, hắn chợt vừa nghe còn tưởng rằng là nhị đức tử, vội vàng quay đầu lại đi xem, kết quả phát hiện gọi lại hắn, là hồi lâu không thấy hoắc chấn đình.

Như ý ngẩn ra hạ, thực mau lộ ra một cái mỉm cười: “Đường thiếu gia.”

Hoắc chấn đình như cũ là kia phó khiêm khiêm quân tử dáng vẻ, một bộ áo xanh sấn đến hắn khí độ cao hoa, ôn nhuận như ngọc. Hắn cúi đầu nhìn thấy như ý trong tay gói thuốc, liền quan tâm hỏi: “Ngươi bị bệnh?”

Như ý lắc đầu: “Không có, chỉ là khai một ít thuốc bổ thôi.”

Hắn ngoài miệng nói như vậy, trong lòng lại nghĩ, còn không phải ngươi kia đại ca không biết cố gắng, thời tiết lãnh chút liền ái ho khan, còn không thể không cho hắn dược tăng lớn liều thuốc.

Hoắc chấn đình không có hỏi lại, chỉ tiến lên một bước, thấp giọng lại ôn nhu nói: “Ta vừa mới đều thấy, kia đoạn tiểu thư chính là nói gì đó không dễ nghe lời nói?”

Như ý nhất thời không thể ý thức được đoạn tiểu thư là ai, liền chần chờ a một tiếng.

“Hiệu thuốc cùng ngươi nói chuyện chính là Đoạn gia tiểu thư đoạn hương vân, cùng đại ca xưa nay giao hảo. Chỉ là bị sủng hư, tính tình nuông chiều chút, nàng nếu là nói gì đó không dễ nghe lời nói…… Ngươi đừng để ở trong lòng.”

Như ý lắc đầu, miễn cưỡng cười cười: “Không có gì.”

Hoắc chấn đình đôi mắt không chớp mắt nhìn hắn, hai người còn đứng ở người đến người đi trên đường cái, nếu là làm người nhìn thấy Hoắc gia đường thiếu gia cùng nhà mình đại ca Khôn trạch ở nói chuyện, khó tránh khỏi sẽ bị người sao chép nhàn thoại.

Nhưng hoắc chấn đình không nghĩ đi, hắn thậm chí đi được càng gần một bước, mắt đào hoa đế một mảnh ôn hòa mềm mại: “Phía trước ta bệnh trung ngươi vẫn luôn vất vả chăm sóc, ta còn không có tới kịp cùng ngươi nói thanh tạ đâu.”

Như ý vừa muốn xua tay khách khí vài câu, lại bị hoắc chấn đình không được xía vào đánh gãy: “Ta khi đó bệnh đến mơ mơ màng màng, ngươi đối ta cực hảo, khiến cho ta còn tưởng rằng là thần tiên hiển linh tới cứu ta đâu.”

Như ý nghe xong lời này liền bị đậu đến cười lên tiếng, trong ngực khói mù tức khắc tan đi không ít, hắn nhìn hoắc chấn đình thanh tuấn khuôn mặt, trong lòng đi theo thả lỏng xuống dưới: “Vậy ngươi gần nhất thân thể có khỏe không?”

“Chấn tiêu, ta nghe nói, hôm nay lê viên lại thượng phim mới, ngươi tuyển tuyển xem, nghe cái nào?” Đoạn hương vân đi ở hoắc chấn tiêu bên người, mặt mày hớn hở nói chuyện trời đất: “Chúng ta đi nghe 《 Bá Vương biệt Cơ 》 hảo sao? Chấn tiêu? Chấn tiêu! Ta cùng ngươi nói chuyện đâu?!”

Hoắc chấn tiêu ánh mắt u lãnh, vẫn luôn gắt gao nhìn một phương hướng, thẳng đến bị đoạn hương vân bất mãn xả tay áo hô một tiếng mới phản ứng lại đây, liền có lệ ừ một tiếng.

Đoạn hương vân không có chú ý tới hắn đang xem cái gì, như cũ lo chính mình cùng hắn nói lê viên phim mới. Mà hoắc chấn tiêu trong đầu, vẫn luôn là vừa mới nhìn thấy kia một màn.

Hắn kia xưa nay ôn hòa đường đệ đang cùng như ý nói chuyện, cũng không biết nói gì đó, chọc đến như ý lại là nở nụ cười, mặt mày sáng ngời lại phi dương.

Hoắc chấn tiêu lúc này mới ý thức được, như ý giống như trước nay đều không có như vậy đối hắn cười quá. Như ý nhìn hắn ánh mắt, vĩnh viễn đều là nhút nhát sợ sệt, nhu nhu, khẩn trương hoặc là ôn nhu, nhưng như vậy vui vẻ thả lỏng, giống như trước nay đều không có quá.

Hắn như vậy tưởng tượng, trong lòng liền không thoải mái thực, như là bị lung tung rối loạn tuyến đoàn kéo lấy trái tim, buồn lợi hại,, cũng loạn lợi hại.

Cùng ngày hoắc chấn tiêu trở về lược vãn chút.

Như ý ngốc tại hắn trong phòng vì hắn ngao dược, dược không thể tổng ngao. Hắn chờ đến có chút nóng lòng, thật vất vả chờ đến hoắc chấn tiêu đã trở lại, như ý vội vàng đón nhận đi: “Dược hảo, mau uống đi.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu trên người mang theo một cổ tử khí lạnh, băng đến như ý cơ hồ rùng mình một cái, hoắc chấn tiêu so với hắn cao không ít, như vậy trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn như ý liếc mắt một cái, giống như là bị người bát nước lạnh giống nhau lãnh. Hắn tối tăm hai mắt tựa hồ cũng phiếm khí lạnh, chợt cơ hồ là vỗ tay đoạt qua như ý trong tay dược, tiếp nhận tới uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Hắn trong lòng không thoải mái. Như ý yên lặng tưởng.

Như ý cũng không dám ngôn ngữ, hãy còn vì hoắc chấn tiêu chậu than điền than. Hắn trong mắt chỉ mong đến này nhàn nhạt pháo hoa khí, sau đó đang có một đáp không một đáp nghe chậu than đùng tiếng vang, liền nghe hoắc chấn tiêu bỗng nhiên mở miệng:

“Ngươi gặp qua chấn đình?”

Như ý không có nghe được lời này ngữ trung ẩn hàm tức giận, chỉ thành thật trả lời nói: “Gặp qua.”

“Các ngươi nói cái gì?”

Như ý như cũ nhìn chậu than, thành thành thật thật mở miệng: “Phía trước đường thiếu gia sinh bệnh, ta đi theo sư phụ chăm sóc quá hắn mấy ngày, hắn liền nhất định phải cùng ta nói thanh tạ.”

“Kia ngày sau ta đem ngươi cho hắn như thế nào? Ta xem các ngươi rất thục. Hắn tính tình hảo, lại chịu quá giáo dục cao đẳng, trong nhà liền cái nhà kề đều không có, thích hợp thật sự.”

Như ý chính lay than khối tay, nghe xong lời này nháy mắt liền dừng lại, hắn như là không có thể nghe hiểu giống nhau, ngơ ngẩn nhìn phía hoắc chấn tiêu, mê mang hỏi câu: “Cái gì?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu nói xong liền hối hận.

Hắn nói những lời này ở hắn xem ra, giống như là cái không chiếm được đường ăn liền cáu kỉnh tiểu hài tử giống nhau, làm theo ý mình mở miệng, làm theo ý mình đả thương người, chút nào không bận tâm như ý cảm thụ. Vì thế hắn rất là chột dạ nhìn phía như ý, chỉ thấy tiểu hài nhi trong mắt đựng đầy khó có thể tin, sau đó giây lát gian biến thành một mảnh ai lạnh.

Hoắc chấn tiêu càng hối hận. Hắn vừa định nói điểm cái gì hòa hoãn một chút, liền nhìn như ý chậm rãi đứng lên, thẳng tắp nhìn hắn, như là không có nghe rõ giống nhau lại hỏi: “Ngươi nói cái gì?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu tâm càng rối loạn, hắn vội vàng đứng lên, có chút xấu hổ gãi gãi đầu: “…… Ta, ta không phải……”

Như ý não nội thay đổi nhiều lần, khó khăn nghe minh bạch sau, chỉ cảm thấy thoáng như ngũ tạng đều đốt, toàn thân không một chỗ không đau, liền hô hấp đều khó khăn lên, đau đến cả người phát run.

Hắn bỗng nhiên rất muốn hỏi một chút hoắc chấn tiêu, ngươi có hay không tâm?

Ngươi là đã quên ta phía trước nói, “Không đi” sao?

Ngươi như thế nào có thể? Ngươi như thế nào có thể!……

Hắn đột nhiên khụ lên, càng khụ càng lợi hại, mặt trướng đến đỏ tím, không thể không ỷ ở sau người trên bàn vẫn duy trì miễn cưỡng cân bằng tới chống đỡ thân thể hắn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu vội vàng lại đây, từ cái ly đổ một cốc nước lớn đưa cho hắn, như ý cũng không rảnh lo rất nhiều, tiếp nhận tới liền uống một ngụm. Nhưng là thủy phóng đến lâu rồi khó tránh khỏi có chút lãnh, như ý ngũ tạng lục phủ lại thiêu đến lợi hại, một ngụm nước lạnh đi xuống, kích đến tì vị phát đau, hắn nhất thời khống chế không được, oa một tiếng lại là đem không lâu trước đây uống canh thang đều phun ra.

Hoắc chấn tiêu gấp đến độ hãn đều ra tới, một bên cấp như ý vỗ phía sau lưng, một bên liền phải kêu người. Hắn xưa nay không mừng người phụng dưỡng, bên người thông thường chỉ chừa một cái tiểu mãn, hiện giờ có như ý, liền tiểu mãn có đôi khi hắn đều không để lại, thế cho nên hiện tại nháo thành như vậy, lại là một cái hạ nhân cũng không biết.

Như ý đoán trước tới rồi hắn ý đồ, dùng ra còn sót lại sức lực mới kéo lấy hoắc chấn tiêu tay áo, ngăn lại ở hắn. Như ý trước mắt tràn đầy sao Kim, cơ hồ thấy không rõ hoắc chấn tiêu mặt, hắn khó khăn đứng vững vàng, ngay sau đó tự giác mà cùng hoắc chấn tiêu bảo trì một khoảng cách, chờ đến hoãn lại đây, vội vàng nhanh nhẹn xử lý khởi trên mặt đất uế vật. Hoắc chấn tiêu vài lần nghĩ tới tới hỗ trợ, đều bị hắn ngăn trở, hoắc chấn tiêu mạn hụt hẫng nhìn hắn rõ ràng lực bất tòng tâm động tác, trong lòng lại khổ lại đau.

Chờ như ý liệu lý xong rồi, liên thanh tiếp đón đều không muốn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu đánh, suốt đêm về tới chính mình trong viện.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đêm đó lẻ loi bò lên trên giường, không có kia nhàn nhạt nãi hương làm bạn, thế nhưng làm hắn cảm thấy lãnh thật sự.

Theo sau liên tiếp vài thiên, như ý liền cùng hoắc chấn tiêu triển khai rùng mình giống nhau hình thức, như ý lại không đi qua hoắc chấn tiêu trong phòng, hoắc chấn tiêu có nghĩ thầm cùng như ý nói thượng hai câu lời nói, nhưng như ý không phải ngủ đó là nói quá muộn, nhiều lần đều bị tiểu điệp chắn trở về.

Chạm vào một cái mũi hôi hoắc đại thiếu gia rầu rĩ tưởng, nguyên lai con thỏ thật đúng là sẽ cắn người.

Kỳ thật hắn cũng không phải thực hiểu chính mình rốt cuộc là từ đâu ra tính tình.

Hắn chỉ là cảm thấy, hoắc chấn đình cùng như ý nói chuyện chọc hắn không thoải mái, đến nỗi vì cái gì không thoải mái, hắn cũng không rõ.

Vì thế hắn cố ý tìm trần tranh tới uống rượu.

Trần tranh nghe xong tiền căn hậu quả, ghé vào trên bàn cười ha ha lên, một bên cười một bên đi ra ngoài, hoắc chấn tiêu nóng nảy, ngăn lại hắn muốn cho hắn nói cái minh bạch.

Trần tranh ngưng cười, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn:

“Lão hoắc, ngươi đây là động tâm.”

Nhoáng lên tới rồi tân niên.

Lão gia qua đời, Hoắc gia đại gia cùng tam gia từng người đều có chính mình nhà cửa, cũng liền không hề tới; hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không có phương tiện cùng thứ mẫu nhóm cùng nhau đón giao thừa, truyền đạt thiệp mời đã có không ít, nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu một cái cũng không muốn đi.

Hắn ở bên ngoài cùng quen biết bằng hữu cùng nhau uống xong rượu lúc sau, vẫn là cố ý gấp trở về cùng như ý cùng nhau thủ tuổi.

Như ý ăn mặc mới làm quần áo, vải dệt là hoắc chấn tiêu chọn lựa kỹ càng cho hắn, đem hắn sấn đến phá lệ đẹp. Mắt thấy bị dưỡng cuối cùng là viên chút, sắc mặt cũng hồng nhuận lên.

Hoắc chấn tiêu trộm ngắm hắn hai mắt, tưởng nói chuyện lại không biết nói cái gì, chính do dự gian, nhưng thật ra như ý trước đánh vỡ nhiều ngày trầm mặc:

“Ta nghe đường thiếu gia nói, Đoạn gia cũng cho ngươi đệ thiệp mời, ngươi như thế nào không đi?”

Hiện tại hoắc chấn tiêu vừa nghe đến hắn đường đệ tên, cả người đều không thoải mái, hắn quay đầu đi, nương cảm giác say thở phì phì nói: “Ngươi lão nghe hắn nói lời nói làm gì?!”

Lời này vừa ra, rất giống là một con náo loạn tính tình miêu ở tạc mao, lợi hại nhưng thật ra lợi hại, đáng tiếc nửa điểm lực sát thương đều không có. Như ý nhìn hắn như vậy lại có chút muốn cười, hắn nghĩ chính mình cùng hoắc chấn tiêu lạnh nhiều thế này thiên, lại nghĩ Đoạn gia cái kia diễu võ dương oai đại tiểu thư, trong lòng như là mao mao dài quá cây châm, thuận miệng cũng tới câu: “Vậy ngươi tổng nghe đoạn tiểu thư nói chuyện làm cái gì?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu bị hắn hỏi sửng sốt, rất là mờ mịt hỏi: “Ngươi như thế nào biết ta cùng nàng nói chuyện?” Hắn sau khi nói xong dường như giận dỗi đá một chút chân bàn, uể oải giải thích: “Ta không yêu cùng nàng nói chuyện.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu có lẽ là bởi vì uống xong rượu duyên cớ, cũng có thể là bởi vì trước mắt không có người ngoài, thế nhưng khó được lộ ra vài phần tính trẻ con bộ dáng tới, nửa làm nũng nửa giận dỗi hướng ra phía ngoài ném thiệt tình lời nói: “Nàng kiều quý thực, lại dính người, nếu không phải bởi vì Hoắc gia cùng Đoạn gia có sinh ý lui tới, ta mới không yêu cùng nàng ngốc tại cùng nhau đâu.”

Như ý nghe xong lời này, trong lòng giống bị người điểm một chiếc đèn giống nhau sáng ngời lên, hắn nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu bất mãn đô miệng sử khí bộ dáng, xì một tiếng liền bật cười.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nghe hắn cười, vội vàng nghiêng đầu đi xem, ấm dào dạt ngọn đèn dầu trung, như ý hồng nhuận gò má thượng mang theo rõ ràng sung sướng thần sắc, đôi mắt cong thành đẹp một cái, câu nhân tâm ngứa. Hắn nhìn như ý như vậy gương mặt tươi cười, tim đập lợi hại, hắn quản không được chính mình tim đập, càng quản không được miệng mình: “Ngươi người này hư thật sự, ta cùng với ngươi oán giận, ngươi lại chê cười ta.”

Như ý vội vàng xua tay: “Ta nào có rất xấu? Rõ ràng là ngươi……”

Rõ ràng là ngươi nói muốn đem ta tặng người, cố ý đến gây chuyện ta thương tâm.

Hắn chính lại có chút khổ sở nghĩ, chỉ nghe một bên:

“Ngươi hư.” Hoắc chấn tiêu không đầu không đuôi ném qua tới một câu.

“Ngươi hư!” Như ý nhìn hắn sửa đúng nói.

“Ngươi hư ngươi hư ngươi hư!” Hoắc chấn tiêu không quan tâm cùng như ý đa dạng chỉ một đấu nổi lên miệng, rất giống cái không lớn lên hài tử ở làm nũng thảo tiện nhi, như ý bị hắn đậu đến cũng nổi lên vài phần tâm tư, cũng đi theo liên tục cãi lại.

“Ngươi nói ai hư đâu?” Hoắc chấn tiêu bỗng nhiên cười đứng lên, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy giảo hoạt, duỗi tay liền muốn a như ý ngứa, đuổi theo như ý mãn nhà ở chạy: “Ngươi đem nói minh bạch!”

Như ý cũng không để ý tới hắn, chỉ là cười trốn.

Hắn nơi nào chạy trốn quá hoắc chấn tiêu? Không vài cái liền bị ấn ở trên giường, hoắc chấn tiêu cười đi cào hắn dưới nách, như ý một bên khanh khách cười một bên trốn, nước mắt đều bật cười.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ngay từ đầu còn cười nháo, sau lại cười đến mệt mỏi, thình lình một cúi đầu, vừa lúc đâm tiến như ý ôn nhu sáng ngời con ngươi, người thiếu niên cười đến mi mắt cong cong, môi hồng nhuận no đủ, nước mắt còn treo ở nãi màu trắng làn da thượng, như là bị khi dễ tàn nhẫn, trong ánh mắt còn mang theo ẩn ẩn làm nũng cùng oán trách.

Hắn nhất thời xem đến ngây ngẩn cả người, trên tay động tác bất tri bất giác cũng ngừng lại. Chính cười đến vui vẻ như ý thấy hắn dừng lại động tác, liền nâng mắt, trong miệng còn cười đến dừng không được tới, ngày gần đây tới ủy khuất bị này một nháo liền tan cái sạch sẽ, hắn vừa nhấc đầu, cả người đều dược tiến hoắc chấn tiêu đen nhánh thâm thúy trong mắt, này trong mắt giống như ý không thể đọc hiểu muôn vàn thâm tình. Như ý chỉ nhìn thoáng qua, liền phảng phất xoay người nhảy xuống vạn trượng huyền nhai, từ đây một say không tỉnh, từ đây vạn kiếp bất phục.

Hoắc chấn tiêu liền như vậy ngơ ngác đè ở như ý trên người, hai người bất tri bất giác càng dựa càng gần, cuối cùng gần gũi hoắc chấn tiêu chỉ cần thoáng một cúi đầu là có thể hôn lên như ý môi.

Kia trong nháy mắt như ý cơ hồ muốn nhắm mắt lại.

Trong nhà Tây Dương đồng hồ báo giờ bỗng dưng vang lên, biểu thị tân một năm đã đến. Hai người đều bị hoảng sợ, nhưng là lại đều các hoài tâm tư không chịu tách ra. Tiểu mãn ở bên ngoài phóng nổi lên pháo hoa, trong phút chốc màn trời nổ tung từng đóa hoa mỹ nhan sắc, lại rơi xuống nhiễm hồng hai người gò má.

Hoắc chấn tiêu cúi xuống thân đi, ở như ý bên tai ôn nhu nỉ non:

“Tân niên hảo a, Tiểu Như Ý.”

“Mấy ngày trước, thực xin lỗi, ngươi tha thứ ta đi, được không?.”

Tháng giêng mười lăm tuy rằng còn chưa tới, Hoắc gia nhà cửa như cũ người đến người đi náo nhiệt vô cùng.

Như ý dặn dò tiểu điệp đi cấp nhị đức tử đưa chút tân niên lễ vật, chính mình dọn cái tiểu ghế, quy quy củ củ ngồi ở hoắc chấn tiêu cửa phòng. Sân mật mật hoa mai nhánh cây cơ hồ muốn che lại thân thể hắn, hắn rất là nghiêm túc mở ra một quyển thư, tự tự dụng tâm đọc đi xuống.

Hắn xem đến nhập thần, bốn phía đảo cũng cơ hồ xu gần với yên tĩnh. Trang giấy gian mờ mịt ra mặc hương, nhu nhu thổi vào hắn phế phủ. Hắn đang muốn lại phiên một tờ, bỗng nhiên liền nghe thấy một cái cực kỳ sảng giòn thanh âm xông vào hắn lỗ tai, liền trốn đều không kịp:

“Chấn tiêu đã thật lâu đều bất hòa ta đi ra ngoài! Tân niên ba ba mời hắn tới hắn cũng không tới! Ta hôm nay còn cố ý xuyên tân váy tới ước hắn đi ra ngoài xem diễn, kết quả hắn vẫn là không đáp ứng!”

Là đoạn hương vân thanh âm.

Như ý khó được nổi lên vài phần bát quái tâm địa, hắn thuận tay hợp nhau sách vở, rất có hứng thú vãnh tai tiếp theo nghe.

Trả lời người của hắn, thanh âm ôn nhã thong dong: “Đoạn tiểu thư đừng tức giận, đại ca gần nhất cũng xác thật là bận rộn, ta hôm qua ước hắn, hắn cũng là không chịu ra tới.”

Nói chuyện tất nhiên là hoắc chấn đình.

“Hắn có phải hay không muốn bồi cái kia như ý?” Đoạn hương vân chợt mở miệng, nữ nhân trực giác xưa nay nhạy bén lại không nói đạo lý: “Có phải hay không?”

Hoắc chấn đình nhất thời nghẹn lời. Hắn xác thật không biết hoắc chấn tiêu cùng như ý gần nhất quan hệ như thế nào. Hơn nữa lâu dài tới nay, có loại vi diệu ý niệm vẫn luôn ở trong lòng hắn bồi hồi giãy giụa, hắn lòng mang như vậy một cái nhận không ra người ý niệm, liền nghe được như ý tên đều cảm thấy trong lòng sông cuộn biển gầm.

“Khẳng định đúng rồi!” Đoạn hương vân thực mau tự hỏi tự đáp lên, cũng không để ý tới hoắc chấn đình khuyên can thần sắc: “Gần nhất nào có như vậy nhiều sinh ý? Chấn tiêu còn nói muốn ở lại trong phủ, này trong phủ trừ bỏ như ý nơi đó, hắn còn có thể đi đâu?”

Không biết sao, như ý nghe hoắc chấn đình trả lời, tổng cảm thấy hắn trong thanh âm phá lệ thật cẩn thận, như là ở nỗ lực giữ gìn cái gì: “Kỳ thật…… Như ý là thực tốt……”

“Hắn không có thể bò lên trên hoắc lão gia giường liền tới thông đồng chấn tiêu, hắn có cái gì tốt?!” Đoạn hương vân bỗng nhiên đánh gãy hắn, bén nhọn lại trắng ra chế giễu nói: “Hắn rõ ràng chính là cái……”

Như ý đã nghe không nổi nữa, đột nhiên từ nhỏ trên ghế đứng lên. Hắn nghe không được hoắc lão gia này ba chữ, chỉ cần không ai cùng hắn đề, chính hắn liền sẽ lừa mình dối người quên mất lúc trước loại sự tình này. Hiện giờ này chuyện cũ bị người máu chảy đầm đìa vạch trần, hắn bị đâm vào cơ hồ muốn chạy trối chết.

“Như ý làm sao vậy?”

Đánh gãy đoạn hương vân, là cái trầm thấp lại lãnh đạm thanh âm. Như ý nghe cái này quen thuộc âm sắc thật giống như bắt được phù mộc giống nhau, thân thể cũng chưa như vậy cứng đờ, hắn lại thong thả ung dung ngồi xuống, tiếp tục tò mò nghe.

Đoạn hương vân có chút hốt hoảng quay đầu lại đi, nàng tuy rằng xưa nay điêu ngoa chút, nhưng là ít nhất lễ tiết vẫn là hiểu được. Nàng giật giật môi, nóng lòng giải thích cái gì. Nhưng là nàng nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu càng ngày càng lãnh đạm thần sắc, trong lòng lại hoảng lại cấp, lời nói cũng nói lắp bắp:

“Ta…… Ta không phải nhất định phải giảng nhà ngươi nhàn thoại…… Ta chỉ là, chỉ là khí bất quá, ngươi đã thật lâu không có tới bồi ta……”

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn nàng nhanh chóng hồng lên hốc mắt, dưới đáy lòng thở dài, ngữ khí chậm lại chút: “Ta gần nhất xác thật không rảnh, ngươi xem chấn đình hôm nay cũng ở, không bằng kêu hắn bồi ngươi, như thế nào?”

Đoạn hương vân là cái thông minh cô nương, biết chuyển biến tốt liền thu. Đảo cũng vội vàng đáp ứng rồi xuống dưới. Hoắc chấn đình thuận nước đẩy thuyền mang theo nàng hướng hoắc chấn tiêu cáo từ rời đi hoắc phủ, hắn mới vừa về phía trước đi rồi vài bước, lại thật sự nhịn không được, không khỏi trộm quay đầu lại đi nhìn thoáng qua.

Nhưng mà hắn góc độ này, là nhìn không tới như ý.

Như ý yên lặng nghe xong góc tường, đang muốn dọn khởi tiểu ghế rời đi, lại thấy đến hoắc chấn tiêu thong dong đẩy ra nhánh cây đã đi tới. Hắn thấy như ý khi bước chân đốn hạ, ánh mắt mơ hồ một cái chớp mắt sau đột nhiên hỏi hắn: “Ngươi muốn đi nghe diễn sao?”

Như ý là chưa bao giờ từng đi qua lê viên, càng chưa từng đi theo hoắc chấn tiêu ra quá môn, tội liên đới ở trong xe khi đều khẩn trương thực, con đường hai bên cũng không dám xem, lại ngượng ngùng xem hoắc chấn tiêu. Chỉ phải gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm xa phu cái ót nhìn cái không để yên.

Hoắc chấn tiêu hướng bên cạnh xem qua đi, chỉ thấy như ý ngồi thẳng tắp, hai tay gắt gao giảo ở cùng nhau, đôi mắt vẫn luôn chỉ nhìn chằm chằm một phương hướng xem, thần sắc câu nệ lại không được tự nhiên.

Hắn do dự một chút, thử thăm dò hướng như ý vươn tay, duỗi đến một nửa khi không biết nhớ tới cái gì lại điện giật thu trở về, tiếp theo lại chưa từ bỏ ý định tiếp theo lại duỗi thân qua đi, ai biết mới vừa vói qua, hơn nửa ngày đều mặc không lên tiếng như ý, vừa lúc xoay lại đây.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau khi đều có chút xấu hổ, hoắc chấn tiêu tay cương ở giữa không trung, thu cũng không phải duỗi cũng không phải, vì thế hắn đơn giản sờ lên như ý đầu, khò khè một chút như ý trên trán mấy dúm toái phát, khô cằn che dấu: “…… Tóc rối loạn.”

Có lẽ là gần nhất trung dược uống đến hảo, hoắc chấn tiêu lòng bàn tay ấm áp, như ý hơi hơi mở to hai mắt nhìn phía hoắc chấn tiêu, chính thoáng nhìn hắn cổ họng lăn lộn hạ, ánh mắt một lần dừng ở hắn trên môi.

Như ý vừa định nói điểm cái gì, chỉ nghe xa phu bỗng nhiên hào sảng hô một tiếng tới rồi, hoắc chấn tiêu vừa lúc thu hồi bàn tay. Như ý nhìn hắn xuống xe bóng dáng, trong lòng nai con đụng phải lại đâm.

Nhu hòa uyển chuyển diễn khang vang lên thời điểm, như ý nhịn không được thoáng quay đầu đi xem hoắc chấn tiêu. Hoắc chấn tiêu nguyên bản đang vẻ mặt chuyên chú nhìn sân khấu kịch, hẳn là đã nhận ra hắn ánh mắt, liền cũng nghiêng đi mặt tới xem hắn.

Như ý nhìn lén bị bắt được vừa vặn, gương mặt nháy mắt thiêu lên, cũng may hoắc chấn tiêu cũng chỉ là đơn thuần nhìn hắn một cái, liền lại đi xem diễn. Như ý đáy lòng bỗng nhiên thả lỏng lại buồn bã lên, êm tai mà đến diễn khang cũng không có thể nâng hắn rũ xuống đi đầu, nho nhỏ một đoàn chậm rãi rụt xuống dưới, thoạt nhìn đáng thương lại đáng yêu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu chú ý tới hắn động tác nhỏ, liền thấp thấp dò hỏi: “Ngươi không thích?”

Như ý nhất thời không có thể nghĩ đến hoắc chấn tiêu sẽ chú ý tới hắn hành động, lược chần chờ hạ, chỉ nghe hoắc chấn tiêu có chút ảo não thanh tuyến rầu rĩ truyền tới: “Ta nghe trần tranh nói, Khôn trạch đều là thực thích nghe diễn.”

Như ý nghe không được hắn như vậy buồn nản ngữ khí, cuống quít ngẩng đầu vụng về nói thẳng: “Thích.”

Chỉ cần là cùng ngươi ở bên nhau, như thế nào ta đều là thích.

Đáng tiếc như ý nghe được cuối cùng vẫn là ngủ rồi.

Hắn khoác hoắc chấn tiêu áo khoác, gối lên hoắc chấn tiêu trên vai, thật dài lông mi mật mật cái ở trên mặt, gương mặt giống sữa bò giống nhau bạch, ngủ đến trời đất u ám.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ở một bên đôi mắt không chớp mắt nhìn, như ý đại khái là ngủ đến chín, từ đầu vai trực tiếp hoạt tới rồi hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng ngực, hoắc chấn tiêu vội không ngừng tay chân nhẹ nhàng đi tiếp, e sợ cho đem hắn đánh thức, kết quả tiểu gia hỏa ngủ đến cực hảo, không những không tỉnh, thậm chí còn hướng hắn trong lòng ngực củng củng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhịn không được cười.

Hắn chậm rãi cúi đầu, ấm áp hô hấp chiếu vào như ý trên má. Quanh mình xướng phong hoa tuyết nguyệt từ ngữ, cái gì tình bất tri sở khởi nhất vãng nhi thâm, hoắc chấn tiêu thình lình nghe xong này một lỗ tai, đáy lòng tình yêu càng diễn càng thịnh.

Ngay sau đó một cái nhợt nhạt hôn, liền dừng ở như ý trơn bóng trên trán.

Hoa không đến bốn tháng thời gian liền khuất nhục hai đại thương nghiệp đầu sỏ Hoắc gia thiếu gia, hiện giờ lại súc tại đây nho nhỏ một chỗ lê viên, liền thân nhân một ngụm đều đến là lén lút.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đem như ý từ trên xe ôm xuống dưới khi, trần tranh đang ở hoắc phủ cửa dạo bước, mắt thấy thấy hoắc chấn tiêu đã trở lại, vội vàng hưng phấn chạy vội qua đi, như một trận nhẹ nhàng phong: “Thế nào lão hoắc? Ta cho ngươi ra chủ ý thế nào?!”

Như ý hẳn là bị hắn lớn giọng sảo tới rồi, súc ở hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng ngực bất an động hạ, hoắc chấn tiêu hướng lên trên điên điên hắn, ôn nhu hống nói: “Không có việc gì như ý, tiếp theo ngủ đi.”

Nhìn như ý chôn ở chính mình trong lòng ngực lại đã ngủ, hoắc chấn tiêu mới ngẩng đầu trừng mắt nhìn trần tranh liếc mắt một cái, thấp thấp sất một câu: “Ngươi nói nhỏ chút!”

Trần tranh nhất thời bị hắn nghẹn họng, đi theo sải bước vào phủ hoắc chấn tiêu phía sau, vẻ mặt không cao hứng: “Lão hoắc ngươi như vậy, ngươi muốn như vậy ta nhưng không vui a!”

Hoắc chấn tiêu nghe xong lời này liền xoay lại đây, nương chiếu vào trong viện ngân hà sáng lạn, trần tranh rành mạch nhìn thấy, hoắc chấn tiêu anh tuấn mặt mày, khó được mang theo vài phần tiêu sái duyệt nhiên cười: “Hảo, ta đây cảm ơn ngươi, cảm ơn ngươi đề cử diễn, đều đem như ý xem ngủ rồi.”

Trần tranh hồi lâu chưa thấy được hoắc chấn tiêu như vậy giàu có thiếu niên cảm ý cười, thoáng như vân phá ánh trăng họa kiều nước chảy, nhu hòa lại ấm áp, giống như quanh năm lưng đeo ở trên người gông xiềng toàn bộ đều dỡ xuống tới giống nhau, kéo dài không thấy thỏa mãn lại tiêu tan bộ dáng.

Trần tranh hốc mắt nóng lên, đi tới đè thấp thanh âm: “Kia, cùng ta đi ra ngoài uống một chén?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn thoáng qua trong lòng ngực như ý, lược châm chước một chút: “Ngày mai lúc này đi.”

Nói là uống rượu, kỳ thật càng nhiều vẫn là tán phiếm.

Cương cường rượu ngon liền giống như thiệt tình bằng hữu, luôn là thiêu đắc nhân tâm khẩu nóng cháy. Mấy chén rượu mạnh hạ bụng, trần tranh cầm chén rượu trêu chọc hoắc chấn tiêu: “Cái kia tiểu Khôn trạch không tồi đi? Ta xem ngươi gần nhất trạng thái đều hảo, ta mấy ngày hôm trước hỏi ngươi ngươi còn không thừa nhận, thế nào? Động tâm đi?!”

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhất thời không có nói tiếp, chỉ là yên lặng cầm lấy chén rượu lại thả trở về. Trần tranh đã nhận ra bằng hữu không đúng, thò qua tới quan tâm hỏi: “Làm sao vậy lão hoắc?”

Chân trời đám mây rất là u ám, tửu quán tuy rằng rộng mở lại cũng không thế nào sáng ngời, trần tranh đáy lòng dần dần bất an lên.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn chén rượu, ánh mắt có chút tự do, cùng tối hôm qua vui sướng nhiên bộ dáng hoàn toàn bất đồng, trần tranh có chút cấp, vừa muốn đuổi theo hỏi, chỉ nghe hoắc chấn tiêu nhàn nhạt đã mở miệng: “Ta tối hôm qua mơ thấy ta nương.”

Đột nhiên một cái buồn côn liền đập vào trần tranh trong lòng, hắn cầm lòng không đậu một phen cầm hoắc chấn tiêu bả vai, cả người máu ở kia trong nháy mắt đều xông lên đỉnh đầu, trần tranh ngồi ở chỗ kia có chút nói năng lộn xộn an ủi nói: “Không phải, lão hoắc, ngươi đừng loạn tưởng, ngươi cùng cha ngươi……”

“Nhưng ta trên người mang theo hắn huyết.”

“Kia cũng cùng ngươi không quan hệ!” Trần tranh thanh âm đều cất cao, lại cấp lại tức: “Ngươi là ngươi, như ý là như ý, cha mẹ ngươi là cha mẹ ngươi……”

Hoắc chấn tiêu không biết nói câu cái gì, ngay sau đó một ngửa đầu lại uống một hớp rượu lớn.

“Cái gì?” Trần tranh không có nghe rõ, vội vàng truy vấn nói.

“Nhưng như ý chưa nói quá hắn thích ta.”

Như ý ở trong phòng chờ đến rất là sốt ruột.

Từ lê viên trở về lúc sau, gần một ngày hắn cũng chưa gặp qua hoắc chấn tiêu, thật vất vả tráng lá gan hỏi quản gia mới biết được hoắc chấn tiêu là đi ra ngoài uống rượu.

Như ý ở trong phòng nhất thời có chút ngồi không được, sắc trời đã đã khuya, hắn một phương diện lo lắng thật sự, về phương diện khác cũng có chút lo sợ bất an tưởng, là chính mình ngày hôm qua nghe diễn ngủ rồi, chọc hắn không cao hứng sao?

Hắn chính miên man suy nghĩ, trong viện bỗng nhiên ồn ào lên, có người kêu “Đại thiếu gia đã trở lại” “Đại thiếu gia uống say, mau làm canh giải rượu” cũng có người nói cái gì “Mau cấp trần tranh thiếu gia an bài trụ địa phương”.

Như ý vừa muốn ra cửa nhìn xem, há liêu ngay sau đó phòng môn đã bị người thật mạnh phá khai, đồng thời còn cùng với một cái có chút uống lớn lại không mất nhẹ nhàng thanh âm: “Cái kia…… Cái kia như ý ở đi? Mau cho ngươi tướng công tiếp nhận đi!”

Như ý cuống quít ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy là cái trường thân ngọc lập người trẻ tuổi, bên miệng chính hàm chứa một mạt hài hước cười, chính đỡ thoạt nhìn đã hoàn toàn uống say hoắc chấn tiêu còn tính vững chắc đứng, còn không quên quay đầu lại đi dặn dò: “Quản gia ngươi không cần cho ta…… Cách…… Cho ta thu xếp, ta nhận thức khách…… Phòng cho khách……”

Như ý lúc này đã tiếp nhận hoắc chấn tiêu, uống say hoắc chấn tiêu giống như là ngủ say hùng binh, thuận theo ghé vào như ý trên người. Như ý thất tha thất thểu đỡ hắn tới rồi giường đệm nơi đó. Trần tranh lâm ra cửa còn không quên đối với như ý trêu đùa một câu: “Hẹn gặp lại tiểu tức phụ!”

Như ý căn bản không rảnh để ý đến hắn trêu chọc, vội vàng đi đánh một chậu nước ấm tới cấp hoắc chấn tiêu lau mình, nhiệt nhiệt khăn lông đắp ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên mặt, chỉ nghe thấy hắn thoải mái duy than một tiếng, câu như ý tay đều run một chút. Chờ đến như ý lau xong rồi gương mặt, thoáng do dự hạ, vẫn là chậm rãi vươn tay đi, nhẹ nhàng giải khai hoắc chấn tiêu y khấu.

Ai biết như ý bên này mới vừa giải khai hai cái nút thắt, một cổ thuộc về Càn nguyên băng tuyết hương vị nháy mắt áp bách như ý, còn không đợi hắn hiểu được, một cổ mạnh mẽ liền đem hắn ấn ở trên giường.

Như ý có chút mờ mịt giương mắt, chỉ vừa rồi kia một cái chớp mắt, hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu liền trên dưới điên mỗi người nhi, hoắc chấn tiêu trên người kia dễ ngửi băng tuyết hương vị đem hắn bọc đến kín mít, như ý run rẩy nhìn phía hoắc chấn tiêu con ngươi, lại phát hiện hoắc chấn tiêu trong mắt huyết hồng một mảnh, người xem trong lòng nhút nhát. Hoắc chấn tiêu chậm rãi cúi đầu, đột nhiên một phen liền bóc rớt chính mình mặt nạ, dữ tợn vết sẹo đột nhiên liền bại lộ ở như ý trước mắt, hoắc chấn tiêu đầu càng ngày càng thấp, trong thanh âm lại là vô tận mê hoặc cùng quỷ quyệt: “Sợ ta sao?”

Như ý sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, trực giác nói cho hắn hôm nay hoắc chấn tiêu là khác thường, giống như là ngủ đông đã lâu mãnh thú đột nhiên liền lộ ra nanh vuốt. Như ý ngã trên giường phô, nhìn như vậy hoắc chấn tiêu, cả người đều là cứng đờ, bất quá lại vẫn là kiên định ôn nhu đã mở miệng:

“Không sợ.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu trên mặt gợi lên một cái vừa lòng cười tới, nhẹ nhàng xoa như ý gương mặt, sau đó lại nằm ở như ý bên tai, thành kính cũng thật cẩn thận mở miệng:

“Kia thích ta sao?”

Kia thích ta sao.

Ngọn đèn dầu lưu luyến, thì thầm nỉ non, như ý nghe những lời này nước mắt đều phải xuống dưới.

Lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy hoắc chấn tiêu khi, hắn đẩy ra rậm rạp chạc cây hướng hắn chậm rãi đi tới, ánh mắt lãnh đạm xa cách, khí chất thanh quý không rảnh. Chỉ kia trong nháy mắt như ý liền yêu hắn.

Từ nay về sau vô luận là bị an bài ngủ ở lạnh băng trên mặt đất, vẫn là bị bắt uống xong ức chế chén thuốc, thậm chí là yên lặng chịu đựng di thái thái trào phúng hoặc là hạ nhân coi khinh, liền bởi vì như vậy một cái không chớp mắt thời khắc, hắn thế nhưng cũng hết thảy khiêng xuống dưới.

Nhưng là có đôi khi hắn cũng sẽ hoài nghi, sẽ phủ nhận, sẽ mờ mịt. Hắn cũng phải hỏi chính mình, chính mình rốt cuộc thích hoắc chấn tiêu cái gì?

Thích hắn đẹp sao? Chính là cùng hoắc chấn tiêu giống nhau đẹp, hắn cũng không phải chưa thấy qua; thích hắn có tiền sao? Chính là so hoắc chấn tiêu còn phải có tiền, hắn cũng không phải không quen biết; thích hắn tính tình sao? Chính là như vậy một cái bỗng nhiên lạnh nhạt bỗng nhiên ôn nhu bỗng nhiên thành thục lại bỗng nhiên tính trẻ con người, có cái gì rất thích?

Nhưng hắn chính là thích a.

Thích một người, trước nay đều không cần lý do.

Trước nay đều không cần.

Như ý nước mắt rốt cuộc rớt xuống dưới, càng rớt càng nhiều, giống như một cái uốn lượn con sông, khúc chiết chảy về phía hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu linh tinh men say bởi vì này nước mắt đều bị sợ tới mức tan cái tinh quang, hắn hoang mang rối loạn sờ lên như ý gương mặt, tưởng an ủi rồi lại vụng về thực, một chữ đều phun không ra. Thậm chí một lần có chút hoảng hốt tưởng, không thích liền không thích sao, ta đừng khóc thành sao?

Như ý ở hắn dưới thân nghẹn ngào, mấy ngày tới ủy khuất cùng ngọt thanh, cô đơn cùng vui mừng, không cam lòng cùng tình nguyện, tại đây một khắc cùng nhau mơ hồ kể hết bùng nổ. Giờ này khắc này trừ bỏ khóc rống một hồi, thế nhưng lại không có cái gì khác có thể phát tiết lý do.

Bàn thượng rơi rụng thơ từ thư tịch, chậu than lượn lờ dâng lên nhàn nhạt pháo hoa, chén sứ trung tàn lưu nước thuốc dấu vết, thậm chí này trong nhà dọn dẹp quá một gạch một ngói, đã từng ngòi bút ngưng kết từng nét bút, đều đang nói hoắc chấn tiêu ta yêu ngươi, chính là hắn như thế nào chính là cái gì cũng đều không hiểu đâu.

Hắn như thế nào cái gì cũng đều không hiểu đâu?

“Thích ngươi…… Ta thích ngươi.” Như ý hàm chứa nước mắt kiên định mở miệng, như là tuyên đọc hợp hôn thiếp canh thượng lời thề một khang cô dũng đầy ngập chân thành, nước mắt xoát xoát rơi xuống, mỗi một giọt đều nện ở hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng, tạp hắn ngực khó chịu: “Ta ánh mắt đầu tiên nhìn thấy ngươi liền thích ngươi……”

Ngươi vĩnh viễn cũng đều không hiểu một cái đối với ngươi nhất kiến chung tình người, ở ngươi trước mặt sẽ biểu hiện sẽ có bao nhiêu hèn mọn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu bình tĩnh nhìn như ý, trong lòng vui mừng lại đau đớn, phảng phất nổ tung mấy ngàn đóa pháo hoa, lại bỗng nhiên quy về yên lặng. Hắn nhẹ nhàng duỗi tay lau đi như ý trên má nước mắt, nhìn kia đen nhánh thâm tình hai mắt, sáp sáp mở miệng: “Đừng khóc.”

Ngươi nếu là cao hứng, thọc ta một đao đều được, chỉ cầu cầu ngươi đừng khóc.

Ngươi khóc đến ta đau lòng.

Giường màn bị hoắc chấn tiêu thả xuống dưới, như ý màu nguyệt bạch áo trong bị nhẹ nhàng xả xuống dưới, hoắc chấn tiêu thanh âm mất tiếng, phảng phất ở nhẫn nại cái gì.

Hắn nói, như ý, đừng sợ.

Hình như là rất đau, lại giống như không có. Như ý gắt gao mà ôm hoắc chấn tiêu cổ. Hoắc chấn tiêu thấy thế chợt cười, một ngụm trắng nõn nha hoảng đến như ý không rời mắt được, hoắc chấn tiêu thuận thế cúi đầu, hôn lên hắn môi.

Như ý đôi mắt nháy mắt mở to.

Hắn không có xâm lấn, chỉ an an tĩnh tĩnh dán một chút. Chờ hoắc chấn tiêu mở mắt ra thời điểm, mới phát hiện như ý kia một đôi trố mắt ngây người đôi mắt, hắn không khỏi cười lên tiếng, lại phủ ở như ý bên tai gian nan mở miệng: “Nhắm mắt a…… Tiểu đồ ngốc.”

Như ý lúc này mới hốt hoảng nhắm lại mắt. Hoắc chấn tiêu lại đi hôn hắn, so thượng một lần muốn kịch liệt, muốn đau đớn, muốn vui thích, như ý trừ bỏ càng khẩn ôm lấy hoắc chấn tiêu bên ngoài dư lại cái gì cũng không biết làm.

Đau nhất thời điểm hắn liền kêu ra tới đều sẽ không.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ôn nhu ôm hắn, khinh thanh tế ngữ an ủi hắn nói, kêu ra tới, không phải sợ.

Sau đó hắn nghe được một cái nhỏ như muỗi kêu ruồi thanh âm, câu nhân mệnh truyền đến:

“…… Chấn tiêu……”

Thật là dễ nghe.

Hoắc chấn tiêu hoảng hốt suy nghĩ, chính mình sống hai mươi năm, vẫn là lần đầu tiên cảm thấy tên của mình thế nhưng có thể như vậy dễ nghe.

Băng tuyết sơ dung.

Ngày hôm sau đánh thức hoắc chấn tiêu, là cửa phòng quản gia thật cẩn thận thanh âm: “Thiếu gia? Thiếu gia ngài tỉnh sao? Hôm nay ngài hẹn Đoạn gia lão gia nói sinh ý…… Thiếu gia?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu ở trên giường không kiên nhẫn ừ một tiếng, vì thế quản gia thức thời tránh ra.

Như ý ở hắn trong lòng ngực ngủ đến chính thục, trên cổ còn mang theo rõ ràng dấu vết, hoắc chấn tiêu tối hôm qua vẫn luôn khiêng, rốt cuộc cố kỵ như ý còn nhỏ, không dám làm đến cuối cùng dấu hiệu. Hiện giờ nhìn kia trắng nõn cổ, thật muốn thò lại gần thân một chút, nhưng là lại lo lắng đánh thức như ý, đành phải lưu luyến bò lên, cấp như ý góc chăn dịch đến kín mít, mới tay chân nhẹ nhàng rời đi.

Tiểu điệp ở ngoài cửa chờ, hoắc chấn tiêu ra cửa nhìn thấy, thấp giọng dặn dò nói: “Hắn còn không có tỉnh, ngươi đừng sảo tới rồi hắn, nói cho hắn, ta sẽ sớm một chút trở về.”

Tiểu điệp ý cười tàng đều tàng không được, vội vội gật đầu ứng.

Như ý tỉnh lại thời điểm, thái dương đã rất lớn. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng tưởng phiên cái thân, ai biết trên người nhức mỏi lợi hại, hắn đau đến suýt nữa không lên.

Bên cạnh đã không, như ý nhìn bên cạnh bắt đầu có chút buồn bã, cuối cùng vẫn là đỡ eo, thất tha thất thểu đứng lên, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo đi ra ngoài.

Tiểu điệp thấy hắn tỉnh, nhạc vui tươi hớn hở đón đi lên, thoáng nhìn như ý cổ, xì một tiếng bật cười.

Như ý bị nàng cười ngốc, tiểu điệp đi tới cười đưa cho hắn một mặt gương, đem hoắc chấn tiêu nguyên lời nói lặp lại một lần, sau đó hài hước nhìn như ý nhanh chóng hồng lên sắc mặt.

“Đó là dặn dò ngươi.” Như ý vội vàng đẩy ra nàng, muốn đi tìm cái cổ áo cao áo ngoài. Không được tự nhiên mở miệng: “Cùng ta nói làm cái gì, ta lại không biết chữ.”

Như ý như cũ dọn đem ghế dài ra tới, lười nhác ỷ ở ghế dựa đọc sách, hắn phiên còn không có hai trang, chợt nghe có người trêu đùa kêu hắn: “Tiểu tức phụ nhi?”

Như ý nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy là đêm qua đỡ hoắc chấn tiêu cái kia người trẻ tuổi. Như ý cuống quít đứng lên muốn đánh tiếp đón, kết quả eo đau thật sự, thiếu chút nữa không quăng ngã.

Trần tranh nhìn hắn kia chật vật bộ dáng, ha ha nở nụ cười, lại giải thích nói: “Ngươi là lão hoắc người, ta cũng không dám lại đây đỡ ngươi, trước tự giới thiệu một chút a, ta kêu trần tranh!”

Như ý có chút xấu hổ gãi gãi đầu: “Ta…… Ta kêu như ý……”

“Ngươi kêu tiểu tức phụ nhi!” Trần tranh cười lớn đậu hắn: “Lão hoắc tổng cùng ta đề ngươi đâu!”

Như ý nghe xong lời này, trong lòng nháy mắt ngọt lợi hại, nhưng còn có chút không thể tin được. Hắn thử thăm dò mở miệng hỏi: “Thật vậy chăng?”

Trần tranh nghiêng đầu hướng về phía như ý cười, ánh mặt trời nhu hòa tưới xuống tới dừng ở trên mặt hắn, sấn đến trần tranh kia cổ phóng đãng không kềm chế được khí chất đều ôn hòa lên:

“Nhiều năm như vậy, ta còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy lão hoắc cùng ta đề những người khác.”

Nói lời này, trần tranh biểu tình có chút cô đơn cũng có chút vui mừng: “Kỳ thật. Lâu như vậy, lão hoắc trong lòng vẫn luôn thực khổ, gặp ngươi, mới chậm rãi ngọt lên.”

“Hắn gần nhất không thế nào khụ, ta còn tưởng rằng là hắn vẫn luôn khiêng, kết quả sau lại mới biết được là ngươi công lao.”

“Ngươi đãi hắn hảo, hắn kỳ thật đều biết, chỉ là hắn không nói, hết thảy đều nói cho ta.”

“Mấy ngày trước hắn còn hỏi ta, như thế nào có thể làm ngươi cảm thấy vui vẻ, hắn hỏi ta kia cổ nghiêm túc kính, cùng thương chiến thời điểm đều có liều mạng, chậc chậc chậc.”

“Đến nỗi lão hoắc cùng hắn cha mẹ sự……” Nói tới đây, trần tranh chậm rãi nghiêm túc lên, lược chần chờ hạ, nghiêm mặt nói: “Có chút lời nói chỉ có thể hắn cùng ngươi nói, ta…… Liền tính.”

“Bất quá ngươi là cái hảo hài tử, về sau lão hoắc khi dễ ngươi, nói cho ca, ca cho ngươi hết giận!”

Nghe xong những lời này, bổn còn ở trong tối tự suy nghĩ như ý, trong lòng bỗng nhiên ấm thật sự, hắn cong lên khóe miệng, cười ngọt ngào nói thanh: “Trần tranh ca ca.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu trở về quả nhiên sớm chút.

Hắn mới vừa một hồi tới, liền từ phía sau đột nhiên ôm chặt như ý. Như ý bắt đầu không đề phòng, nhận thấy được là hoắc chấn tiêu sau mới thả lỏng lại, như ý thử thăm dò duỗi tay sờ lên hoắc chấn tiêu kiên cố cánh tay, lại bị hoắc chấn tiêu hôn lên cổ.

Hoắc chấn tiêu một bên chậm rãi hôn, một bên thấp thấp cười: “Ngươi lau cái gì, như vậy hương?”

Như ý bị trêu chọc đến cả người đều như là bị thiêu giống nhau nhiệt lên, tưởng tránh ra lại bị ôm càng khẩn, hoắc chấn tiêu một bên cọ hắn cổ, một bên mông lung lại chân thành mở miệng:

“Chúng ta thành thân đi, được không?”

Bỗng dưng thoáng như một cái sấm sét chợt phá giống nhau, như ý đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, hắn nhớ tới ban ngày trần tranh nói cho hắn nói, đột nhiên liền xoay lại đây, đối thượng hoắc chấn tiêu khó hiểu ánh mắt:

“…… Ngươi, ngươi lúc ấy vì cái gì muốn…… Muốn ta?”

Như ý lời này nói được có chút hàm hồ, nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu vẫn là nghe đã hiểu. Hắn trên giường phô ngồi xuống dưới, đầu buồn nản rũ, cô độc ảm đạm.

“Bởi vì ta hận cha ta.”

“Ngươi biết không như ý? Ngươi biết ta nương là chết như thế nào sao?” Hoắc chấn tiêu đầu gắt gao thấp, bả vai ở ẩn ẩn run rẩy: “Nàng là bị cha ta sống sờ sờ treo cổ!”

Lại một cái sấm sét hung hăng nện xuống tới, chấn đến như ý muốn qua đi an ủi hoắc chấn tiêu bước chân đều ngừng lại.

“Cha ta yêu ta nương ái tới rồi không bình thường nông nỗi. Hắn năm đó không tiếc vận dụng quyền lực cưới ta nương, lại mạnh mẽ có ta. Bọn họ cùng nhau sinh sống mười năm, nhưng là cha ta vẫn luôn cũng chưa có thể đả động ta nương.”

“Cuối cùng cha ta ở ta nương sinh nhật ngày đó, ngay trước mặt ta treo cổ nàng.”

“Cho nên ta hận hắn, ta ở kia về sau không ngừng trả thù hắn…… Chính là ngươi biết không, lần đầu tiên đem ngươi ấn ở trên giường thời điểm ta liền hối hận, ta nương đã nói với ta, nếu không thể thuần túy thiệt tình ái một cái Khôn trạch, liền vĩnh viễn đều không cần đụng vào hắn.”

“Đối không, như ý, ta biết khi đó ta……”

“Ta nói rồi, ta trên người chảy ác ma huyết, như ý, ngươi nếu là nào một ngày sau hối, ngươi nhất định phải nói cho ta……”

Như ý đột nhiên liền đã đi tới, đột nhiên bóc hoắc chấn tiêu mặt nạ, hoắc chấn tiêu mờ mịt ngẩng đầu lên, như ý nhân cơ hội hôn lên hắn mang theo vết sẹo gương mặt kia.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ngơ ngẩn.

Như ý dùng sức ôm chặt hắn, thanh âm ôn nhu lại có lực lượng:

“Chấn tiêu, ngươi nghe nói qua thần minh sao?”

“Tổ mẫu cùng ta nói, mỗi người sinh mệnh, đều sẽ gặp được ác ma, chính là cũng đều sẽ đụng tới thần minh.”

“Tựa như chúng ta mỗi người máu, có quang minh một mặt, cũng có đen tối một mặt.”

“Ta gặp được hoắc chấn tiêu, tuy rằng sẽ chọc ta thương tâm, chọc ta sinh khí, nhưng là cũng sẽ làm ta vui vẻ, làm ta kinh hỉ.”

“Cho nên ngươi không phải ác ma.”

“Liền tính ngươi là…… Chính là ngươi cũng tổng hội gặp được thần minh, chờ hắn tới cứu ngươi, nói cho ngươi thế giới này rất tốt đẹp, đáng giá ngươi đi ái.”

“Cho nên chấn tiêu…… Ngươi muốn ta làm ngươi thần minh sao?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, trong ánh mắt đỏ bừng một mảnh, như ý đau lòng hôn lên hắn đôi mắt, đem hắn ôm tiến trong lòng ngực. Hoắc chấn tiêu run rẩy đôi tay ôm lấy hắn, như là ôm lấy muộn tới quang minh, thanh âm như vậy khổ sở lại như vậy thỏa mãn ——

“Ta muốn.”

“Ta chờ ta thần minh, đã đợi hai mươi năm.”

Chỉ chớp mắt tới rồi mùa hè.

Đại Thượng Hải khốc nhiệt thật sự. Như ý cùng hoắc chấn tiêu thương lượng lúc sau, ở hoắc phủ cửa chi mái che nắng, miễn phí đưa chút chè đậu xanh đi ra ngoài. Như ý cùng tiểu điệp liền ở mái che nắng vội vàng, có đường quá người liền thảo thượng một chén, uống xong đi liền mát mẻ không ít. Đậu xanh thanh hương phủ kín toàn bộ hoắc phủ, bọn hạ nhân có khi làm việc mệt mỏi cũng tới uống thượng một chén, một hô hấp đều là một cổ thoải mái thanh tân hương vị.

Hồi lâu chưa từng lộ diện Tam di thái, dựa khung cửa vẫn luôn nhìn, cuối cùng tới một câu, này như ý, về sau phỏng chừng chính là hoắc phủ thiếu nãi nãi.

Ngũ di thái ở nàng trong phòng khinh miệt hừ một tiếng: “Sao có thể, hắn là cái gì thân phận? Bằng hắn cũng xứng? Còn không phải là gần nhất làm cho kia giúp hạ nhân đều khen hắn sao? Có gì đặc biệt hơn người?”

Tam di thái lắc đầu, có lẽ là rốt cuộc vượt qua mấy năm thư, ánh mắt càng dài xa chút: “Chúng ta thiếu gia sẽ để ý những cái đó sao? Rốt cuộc là lưu quá dương người, ý tưởng khó tránh khỏi mới lạ điểm. Chúng ta lúc ấy đều cho rằng hắn quản không hảo Hoắc gia, nhưng hiện tại không phải cũng là xuôi gió xuôi nước?”

Nàng ở ngũ di thái trước mặt ngồi xuống, cặp kia mỹ lệ trong ánh mắt không biết ở thương xót ai: “Đáng tiếc chúng ta, lão gia vừa chết, cũng chỉ có thể suốt ngày ngốc tại này tường cao trong đại viện.”

Đoạn hương vân đi qua như ý mái che nắng.

Lúc đó như ý chính chuyên tâm ngao chè đậu xanh, một cái muỗng quay cuồng đi xuống, lại tiểu lại mượt mà đậu xanh đang từ dung không bức bách lăn. Như ý vội đến đảo cũng vui vẻ thời điểm, chợt nghe có người hỏi hắn: “Ta có thể uống một chén sao?”

Như ý ngẩng đầu, thấy đứng ở hắn trước mắt người đúng là đoạn hương vân.

Như ý cũng chỉ gật gật đầu. Đoạn hương vân ăn mặc hẳn là mới làm tiểu dương váy, vẽ nhàn nhạt trang, mắt to nhấp nháy nhấp nháy; như ý ăn mặc hoắc chấn tiêu vì hắn làm bộ đồ mới, mặt mày thanh triệt ôn nhu, duỗi tay vì đoạn hương vân đệ một chén qua đi.

Tiểu điệp ở một bên nhìn, không tự chủ được phòng bị lên. Hoắc chấn tiêu sáng sớm liền cùng Hoắc gia đại gia tam gia nói sinh ý đi, hiện tại chỉ cần hoắc chấn tiêu không ở, tiểu điệp liền sẽ cầm lòng không đậu sinh ra ra: “Ngàn vạn bảo vệ tốt thiếu nãi nãi” trung trinh ý niệm.

Đoạn hương vân nhận lấy. Hướng nàng vươn ngón tay nhỏ dài trắng tinh, móng tay mượt mà sạch sẽ, nàng hơi hơi ngây người, như vậy thoáng một cúi đầu công phu, nàng chợt liền nghe tới rồi một cổ hương vị.

Là một cổ nhu hòa nãi hương hỗn mát lạnh băng tuyết hương vị, ở mùa hè có thể ngửi được cái này hương vị bổn hẳn là tất cả hưởng thụ, nhưng này hương vị ở đoạn hương vân trước mặt, lại dường như trường đao xẻo tâm giống nhau.

Đó là thuộc về một cái Càn nguyên hơi thở, như vậy bá đạo lại như vậy cường thế.

Đoạn hương vân cũng không rõ ràng hoắc chấn tiêu tin tức tố hương vị, nhưng nàng rõ ràng như ý trên người chỉ khả năng có một người hương vị.

Nàng lảo đảo lui về phía sau vài bước, như ý có chút hoang mang khó hiểu nhìn nàng, đoạn hương vân nước mắt cơ hồ muốn ở kia trong nháy mắt rơi xuống.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn nàng cơ hồ vĩnh viễn đều là muốn cái gì liền có gì đó, duy độc gặp được hoắc chấn tiêu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu sẽ theo nàng, nhưng là lại làm nàng không cảm giác được sủng ái. Hắn vĩnh viễn không cùng nàng có tứ chi tiếp xúc, vĩnh viễn không bồi nàng đến đã khuya, vĩnh viễn đạm mạc xa cách. Tiểu một chút thời điểm hắn còn đuổi theo gọi nàng một câu “Hương vân”, hiện tại đó là từng tiếng đem nàng đẩy ra “Hương vân muội muội”.

Chỉ có thể là muội muội.

Nàng đem kia chè đậu xanh buông, dương giương lên mặt, lại dương giương lên mặt, rốt cuộc dùng ra cuối cùng một chút thủ đoạn tới bảo hộ nàng cuối cùng, thuộc về Đoạn gia đại tiểu thư một chút tự tôn:

“Ta sẽ không lại đến.”

Một hồi sinh ý nói xong, hoắc chấn đình bồi hoắc chấn tiêu hồi phủ.

Đã là gần đêm khuya, huynh đệ hai người sóng vai đi tới. Hoắc chấn tiêu chợt mở miệng: “Vừa mới ngươi như vậy thiên hướng ta, đại bá cùng tam thúc xác định vững chắc không cao hứng, ngươi đi trở về, tam thúc khó tránh khỏi muốn trách cứ ngươi.”

Hoắc chấn đình ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua chân trời trăng tròn, làm như hỗn không thèm để ý: “Không có gì.” Sau đó hắn giống cảnh giác chính mình giống nhau, bình tĩnh lại trịnh trọng, phảng phất muốn từ trong đầu, như vậy loại bỏ người nào giống nhau kiên quyết: “Ngươi là ta đại ca.”

Thời gian bỗng nhiên đảo ngược hồi năm đó. Khi còn nhỏ hắn là béo béo lùn lùn một đoàn, hoắc chấn tiêu thực phiền hắn, không yêu bồi hắn chơi, nhưng lại cứ hắn đối cái này gầy gầy cao cao ca ca tràn ngập tò mò hòa hảo cảm, tổng ái ở hoắc chấn tiêu sau lưng dán hắn. Vô luận là hoắc chấn tiêu đem hắn âu yếm món đồ chơi ném vào hồ nước, vẫn là cho hắn lừa lên cây về sau mặc kệ hắn. Hoắc chấn đình như cũ bám riết không tha đi theo hoắc chấn tiêu mông mặt sau, một ngụm một cái ca ca kêu.

Thẳng đến có một ngày hoắc chấn đình ở bên ngoài bị hài tử khác đánh một đốn, biết được việc này hoắc chấn tiêu lập tức xông đi ra ngoài, một quyền một quyền đem những cái đó khi dễ hắn bọn nhỏ đánh đến cơ hồ khởi không tới. Hoắc chấn tiêu che ở hoắc chấn đình phía trước, người không lớn, nói ra nói lại nói năng có khí phách:

“Ta đệ đệ chỉ có thể ta khi dễ!”

Nghĩ vậy, hoắc chấn đình phốc mà một tiếng liền bật cười. Hoắc chấn tiêu vẻ mặt mờ mịt nhìn hắn: “Cười cái gì đâu?”

“Không có gì.” Hoắc chấn đình sửa sang lại một chút biểu tình:

“Một ít thực vui vẻ sự thôi.”

Hắn vừa dứt lời, liền nghe được một cái giòn sinh âm sắc từ nơi xa truyền đến:

“Chấn tiêu ngươi đã về rồi?!”

Hoắc chấn tiêu bước chân đầu tiên là đốn hạ, sau đó bay nhanh đón đi lên, ôn nhu trách cứ: “Ngươi đừng ở đầu gió bên này đứng, liền tính là mùa hè cũng lạnh thực đâu.”

Hoắc chấn đình biết đó là như ý.

Nhưng hắn ánh mắt như cũ không chịu khống chế mà theo thanh âm tìm qua đi, ánh trăng ở kia trong nháy mắt sáng tỏ đến bi thương, hắn rành mạch thấy như ý ở hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng ngực cười ngẩng đầu, sau đó ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên môi rơi xuống một cái nhợt nhạt hôn.

Có thứ gì a, ở kia một khắc rốt cuộc bang một tiếng liền vỡ vụn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đem hắn ôm càng khẩn chút, sau đó hướng hoắc chấn đình bên này vọng lại đây, muốn cho hắn vào phủ. Kết quả hoắc chấn đình nhìn hắn, lộ ra một cái phức tạp cười tới, đối hắn vẫy vẫy tay, xoay người biến mất ở trong bóng tối.

Hoắc chấn đình an tĩnh đi tới, từng bước một đều thập phần vững chắc. Hắn mơ mơ hồ hồ nghĩ, hắn khả năng chỉ có một chút điểm thích như ý.

Khả năng chỉ có một chút điểm.

Nhưng mà đánh vỡ này an ổn sinh hoạt, là đến từ xuân thảo đường tin tức.

Từ khi sư phụ qua đời sau, như ý trên cơ bản liền không có lại đi quá xuân thảo đường. Kết quả một ngày này, như ý vừa mới đem đã trường tốt tuyết liên thảo lấy ra chuẩn bị ngao dược khi, tiểu điệp thần sắc khẩn trương lại đây nói, xuân thảo đường ở tối hôm qua, cơ hồ bị người cướp sạch không còn.

Như ý cả kinh, cuống quít hỏi câu, có người bị thương sao?

Tiểu điệp gật gật đầu, thần sắc có chút thương hại: “Tối hôm qua ngươi sư huynh vừa vặn hẹn người đi uống rượu, cả một đêm cũng chưa trở về; xuân thảo đường liền thừa mấy cái tiểu nhị, cùng kẻ cắp tranh đấu thời điểm bị điểm thương. Bất quá…… Quách phu nhân vốn dĩ liền bệnh, lần này lăn lộn, sợ là không hảo……”

Như ý cơ hồ là phản ứng một chút, mới hiểu được lại đây Quách phu nhân, chỉ chính là hắn sư nương.

Tiểu điệp lại tiến lên vài bước, thấp giọng nói: “Sư huynh bên kia hướng ta truyền lời nói, Quách phu nhân muốn gặp ngài một mặt.”

Khi cách gần ba năm, như ý lại một lần bước vào xuân thảo đường.

Trong trí nhớ dược hương mùi thơm ngào ngạt tiểu đình viện, lúc này đây cho dù là ở tân niên, cũng cơ hồ không dính nửa phần không khí vui mừng, bàn ghế bị người trong lúc hỗn loạn lật đổ, trên mặt đất thượng vàng hạ cám rớt rất nhiều tạp vật, liền năm đó quách đại phu khổ tâm gieo dược thảo đều bị người rút cái tinh quang.

Nhị đức tử đang ở trong viện mồ hôi đầy đầu vội vàng, nhìn thấy như ý tới, vội vàng ở trên quần áo xoa xoa tay, đón đi lên: “Sư đệ…… Sư nương nàng…… Ở bên trong chờ ngươi đâu.”

Quách phu nhân nhìn qua phảng phất một đêm gian liền già rồi, tóc trắng một mảnh, trên trán cũng bò rõ ràng dấu vết, bất quá tóc như cũ bàn nhanh nhẹn, quần áo tuy rằng chỉ có tám phần tân lại cũng sạch sẽ. Một đôi đơn phượng nhãn như cũ cao ngạo chọn, thủy hành giống nhau ngón tay khấu ở khay trà thượng, ở đang ngồi thượng vững vàng ngồi.

Như ý thấy nàng, đoan đoan chính chính hành lễ: “Sư nương.”

Quách phu nhân cười khẽ một tiếng: “Làm khó ngươi còn đuổi theo kêu ta một tiếng sư nương. Ngồi đi.” Dứt lời nàng vung tay lên, bên người tiểu nha đầu liền đi xuống.

“Ta năm đó đem ngươi đuổi đi, ngươi không hận ta?” Quách phu nhân chậm rãi nuốt xuống một miệng trà, từ từ hỏi.

“Năm đó nếu không phải sư phụ đáng thương ta, ta đã sớm đã chết, mấy năm nay cũng mệt sư phụ sư nương thu lưu ta, nói thực ra, hận không đứng dậy.” Như ý ánh mắt nhu hòa, nhẹ nhàng trả lời.

Quách phu nhân phụt một tiếng bật cười, ánh mắt lãnh đạm: “Vậy ngươi biết ta vì cái gì năm đó muốn đuổi ngươi đi sao?”

Còn không đợi như ý trả lời, Quách phu nhân liền lo chính mình tiếp đi xuống:

“Bởi vì ta kia trượng phu, trong lòng trong mắt thích, đều là ngươi nương.”

Khi cách quanh năm bí mật nhấc lên bụi bậm, như ý cứng lại rồi một cái chớp mắt sau ngốc ngốc hỏi một tiếng: “…… Đúng không?”

“Ta cùng hắn, từ nhỏ thanh mai trúc mã. Hắn là cha ta một tay mang ra tới đồ đệ, ta nhìn hắn từ nhỏ đồ đệ biến thành diệu thủ hồi xuân đại phu, ta thật là cao hứng.”

“Ta khi đó cho rằng hắn thích chính là ta.”

“Ai ngờ hắn sau lại bị người hống đi một chuyến hồng tụ lâu, ở nơi đó, hắn liếc mắt một cái liền coi trọng ngươi nương.”

Nói tới đây, Quách phu nhân ánh mắt càng vì lạnh lẽo, ẩn ẩn toát ra rắn độc giống nhau oán độc, lập loè vài cái sau vẫn là bình tĩnh xuống dưới:

“Hắn khi đó liền nghĩ, phải vì ngươi nương chuộc thân, sau đó cưới nàng.”

“Kết quả ngươi nương sau lại hoài ngươi, bị người từ thanh lâu đuổi ra tới, cuối cùng gả cho cha ngươi. Hắn cuối cùng ở cha ta trọng áp xuống đáp ứng rồi cưới ta, đáng tiếc nhiều năm như vậy, ta cũng chưa có thể cho hắn lưu lại một hài tử, càng không lưu lại hắn tâm, cuối cùng liền này xuân thảo đường đều giữ không nổi.”

Rốt cuộc, nàng môi rốt cuộc run lên lên, trong ánh mắt có cái gì trong suốt đồ vật chợt lóe rồi biến mất: “Cho nên, cho nên hôm nay ta tới…… Tới thỉnh ngươi hỗ trợ.”

“Ngươi đại đáng giận ta, nhưng ngươi xem ở sư phụ ngươi trên mặt, từ nay về sau thỉnh ngươi giúp đỡ kinh doanh xuân thảo đường, như thế nào?”

“Ta biết ngươi hiện tại là hoắc phủ người, nhưng ta thật sự là không có biện pháp, nhị đức tử trong nhà có sự, ngày mai nhất định phải phải về quê quán, ta này thân thể…… Nhưng là xuân thảo đường không thể đảo, ngươi……”

Một đại tích nước mắt rốt cuộc từ nàng khóe mắt cuồn cuộn chảy xuống, mang theo như ý chưa bao giờ gặp qua khẩn cầu: “Ngươi…… Có thể đáp ứng ta sao?”

Như ý từ xuân thảo đường ra tới thời điểm, hoắc chấn tiêu đang ở bên ngoài chờ, ngoài ra còn thêm một cái vẻ mặt dì cười trần tranh.

Như ý nguyên bản tâm sự nặng nề, nhưng là nhìn đến trần tranh dáng vẻ này sau, không khỏi bật cười.

“Ta liền nói Tiểu Như Ý thấy ta sẽ vui vẻ đi!” Trần tranh một bên hướng như ý đi tới, một bên đắc ý ngẩng đầu: “Tới, kêu một tiếng trần tranh ca ca nghe một chút!”

Như ý nghe xong lời này, theo bản năng liếc mắt một cái hoắc chấn tiêu, sau đó đó là giật mình linh rùng mình một cái.

Lần trước hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu cùng nhau ra cửa gặp trần tranh, hắn liền bởi vì một câu “Trần tranh ca ca”, bị bình dấm chua chuyển thế hoắc chấn tiêu khi dễ cả đêm, bị vừa lừa lại gạt kêu hơn mười thanh “Chấn tiêu ca ca” mới từ bỏ, cho nên này một tiếng “Trần tranh ca ca” hôm nay vẫn là không gọi hảo.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn như ý phản ứng âm thầm buồn cười, đi tới một phen đẩy ra trần tranh, ôm lấy như ý bả vai: “Không để ý tới hắn, về nhà.”

Như ý nhấp khởi miệng cười, hoắc chấn tiêu ôm ấp rộng lớn ấm áp, làm hắn an tâm không ít. Trần tranh ở hai người mặt sau hô to gọi nhỏ, như ý ngẩng đầu nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu ôn nhu ý cười, tâm tư hơi xoay mấy cái qua lại, nghĩ đến đã bệnh nguy kịch sư nương, cùng người nọ đinh thưa thớt xuân thảo đường, hốc mắt bỗng nhiên sáp đến lợi hại.

“Làm sao vậy?” Hoắc chấn tiêu nhận thấy được như ý biểu tình không đúng, quan tâm hỏi: “Đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao?”

“Về nhà đi.” Như ý nhìn trên đường người đến người đi, mỗi người đều là cảnh tượng vội vàng bộ dáng, nhưng chỉ có trước mắt người này có thể cho chính mình lòng trung thành, làm hắn cảm thấy an toàn lại có lực lượng: “Chúng ta về nhà nói.”

“Vậy ngươi là đáp ứng rồi?” Hoắc chấn tiêu cùng như ý cùng nhau nằm ở trên giường, hoắc chấn tiêu đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, từng cái vuốt ve như ý mềm mại đầu tóc hỏi.

“Ân.” Như ý thấp giọng ứng một câu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đem hắn ôm càng khẩn chút, mang theo rõ ràng thương tiếc: “Ta nhưng thật ra không phản đối, nhưng chính là sợ ngươi quá mệt mỏi.”

“Ta không mệt.” Như ý nắm hắn góc áo, vô ý thức qua lại xoa xoa: “Ta chỉ là nghĩ trước kia……”

Như ý mơ hồ nghĩ, nhớ tới cái kia mọi nơi lọt gió sân, lãnh đến làm hắn chỉ có thể liều mạng hướng tổ mẫu trong lòng ngực toản; nhớ tới cái kia say rượu thích đánh cuộc phụ thân, nhớ tới hắn mỗi khi trách đánh chính mình khi vô biên đau đớn; nhớ tới tổ mẫu trước khi đi thế phía trước vẩn đục trong hai mắt nước mắt, cùng kia vướng bận không dưới biểu tình, cùng kia hôm nay nghe được, thạch phá kinh thiên một câu:

“Sư phụ ngươi ái chính là ngươi nương.”

Cho nên như ý cũng liền như vậy si ngơ ngác tưởng, nếu lúc ấy sư phụ thật sự cưới mẫu thân đâu, hắn sinh hoạt có thể hay không hảo quá một chút? Chính là nếu thật sự làm như vậy, như vậy sư nương nên làm cái gì bây giờ?

Này bí mật không tính cỡ nào trầm trọng, lại câu như ý phá lệ ủy khuất. Hắn không phải cái thói quen với ủy khuất cùng oán giận người, nhưng là giờ này ngày này, quá nhiều bí ẩn hồi ức bị ném đi đến hoàn toàn, xả đến hắn linh hồn đều phải không trọng.

“Như thế nào khóc?” Hoắc chấn tiêu thật cẩn thận vì hắn lau đi nước mắt, trong ánh mắt càng vì lo lắng: “…… Là nghĩ tới cái gì không vui sự tình sao?”

Hắn đối như ý quá khứ cũng không xem như thực hiểu biết, trừ bỏ lúc ấy giận dỗi nói muốn cưới như ý, từng làm tiểu mãn thoáng điều tra một chút sau, cũng cũng chỉ là một trương giấy đều viết bất mãn đơn bạc chuyện xưa.

Sớm tang mẫu thân, không phụ trách phụ thân, tuổi già mềm yếu tổ mẫu, lương thiện sư phụ, khắc nghiệt sư nương, hàm hậu sư huynh, đó là hắn toàn bộ.

Như vậy nhạt nhẽo lại như vậy lạnh lẽo.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn trước mắt nho nhỏ một đoàn, thanh âm càng vì ôn nhu: “Nguyện ý cùng ta nói nói sao?”

Như ý hút hút cái mũi, chậm rãi giảng hắn từ trước chuyện xưa.

Hắn nói, trong trí nhớ phụ thân vĩnh viễn đều là bạo ngược, thường xuyên ở uống đến say không còn biết gì trạng thái hạ, trảo quá súc ở một bên Tiểu Như Ý, một bên cho hả giận đánh hắn một bên say khướt nói, ngươi không phải lão tử chung;

Hắn nói, trong trí nhớ tổ mẫu là hắn gặp qua nhất ôn nhu người, nàng sẽ liều mạng ngăn lại đòn hiểm phụ thân hắn, vì Tiểu Như Ý băng bó miệng vết thương, cho hắn kể chuyện xưa, nói cho hắn, thế gian này có thần minh, nhất định sẽ cho hắn mang đến quang minh cùng ấm áp;

Hắn nói, sư phụ là rất tốt rất tốt người, sư huynh cũng là. Sư phụ sẽ đem trân quý nhất dược liệu tặng cho hắn làm hắn chữa bệnh, sẽ đem suốt đời bản lĩnh dốc túi tương thụ,; sư huynh tuy rằng không tốt lời nói, nhưng là sẽ đem những cái đó chê cười như ý hài tử đánh đến liền mẹ đều không nhận biết, trưởng thành còn suy xét vì sư đệ tích cóp tiền gả hảo nhân gia;

Hắn nói, sư nương là cái khắc nghiệt người, không lớn có thể chịu được sư phụ che chở như ý. Hắn năm đó không rõ, hôm nay cuối cùng là đã hiểu. Kỳ thật nhiều năm như vậy…… Sư nương trong lòng cũng là rất khổ sở đi;

Như ý một bên thút tha thút thít một bên nói, kỳ thật lâu như vậy tới nay, hắn quá tuy rằng không tốt, nhưng cũng không tính quá kém;

Lúc trước có tổ mẫu che chở, sau lại có sư phụ bồi, chẳng sợ trong lúc vạn niệm câu hôi bị đưa vào Hoắc gia, hắn cũng là gặp hoắc chấn tiêu.

Khả nhân luôn là lòng tham, hắn luôn là nghĩ, muốn cho chính mình nhật tử quá hảo một chút, lại hảo một chút.

Hắn cũng tóm lại là có ủy khuất.

Từ trước không nói, là bởi vì nói ra sẽ chỉ làm duy nhất một cái còn ở quan tâm hắn sư huynh vì hắn khổ sở, hiện tại hắn tưởng nói, là bởi vì bên người rốt cuộc có một cái làm hắn có thể ỷ lại người.

Người là ủy khuất không được, một khi ủy khuất đi lên, liền từng vụ từng việc đều là ủy khuất, đều là chua xót, vốn dĩ vết đao liếm huyết nhịn qua tới nhật tử, bị ủy khuất một ngâm, liền đau như vậy lợi hại.

Như ý đứt quãng giảng, tình đến chỗ đau, nói chuyện khó tránh khỏi lộn xộn, nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu vẫn là nghe đã hiểu, hắn giống hống tiểu hài nhi giống nhau ôm hắn, khinh thanh tế ngữ nói, như ý, tổ mẫu có phải hay không an ủi ngươi nói, ngươi tổng hội gặp được thần minh?

Như ý ngây thơ gật đầu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nắm hắn tay, đem hắn tay đặt ở ngực chỗ, so hành hương còn muốn thành kính: “Kia từ nay về sau, ta làm ngươi thần minh được không?”

“Ta sẽ vĩnh viễn bảo hộ ngươi, an ủi ngươi, thích ngươi.”

“Ngươi không cần khổ sở, được không?”

Ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, nhị đức tử liền phải rời đi Thượng Hải.

Như ý đứng ở bến tàu vì hắn tiễn đưa, hoắc chấn tiêu đi nói sinh ý, trước khi đi cố ý vì nhị đức tử chuẩn bị trên đường lương khô cùng lộ phí, giao cho như ý.

Như ý khóc đến đôi mắt hồng thành một mảnh, nhị đức tử gãi đầu cộc lốc cường cười an ủi vài câu, lại vội không ngừng hỏi: “Hoắc gia thiếu gia, có phải hay không đối với ngươi thật sự thực hảo?”

Lúc này đây, như ý rốt cuộc có thể ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực nói, hảo.

Nhị đức tử rõ ràng là yên tâm, nhà hắn trung xảy ra chuyện, là cần phải phải đi về, lại trì hoãn không được, mắt thấy liền muốn khai thuyền, nhị đức tử cũng chỉ đến vội vàng lại dặn dò hai câu:

“Sư nương chung quy là không được tốt, ngươi nhiều chăm sóc chút.”

“Nếu là còn có thể trở về, sư huynh nhất định đi xem ngươi.”

Như ý chính thức tiếp nhận xuân thảo đường.

Ngày đó buổi tối tới nháo sự người, đã bị xunjing bắt được, bất quá như ý không rảnh quản lý này đó, đều đẩy cho hoắc chấn tiêu xử lý. Như ý cả ngày chôn ở xuân thảo đường bán dược xem bệnh, liền tiểu điệp đều bị trảo lại đây lập tức tay.

Quách phu nhân có khi sẽ cường kéo bệnh thể lại đây nhìn xem, như ý dần dần phát hiện, kỳ thật nàng cũng không hoàn toàn là như vậy một cái phi dương ương ngạnh người, nàng cũng có ngầm ôn nhu, nàng sẽ chiếu cố những cái đó gia đình điều kiện không như vậy tốt tiểu nhị cùng người bệnh, sẽ đem chính mình cũng không thừa nhiều ít tiền tài mượn cấp tiểu nhị đón dâu. Giống như tất cả mọi người chỉ cảm thấy nàng minh diễm phi dương, lại bỏ lỡ nàng khắc nghiệt sau lưng cuối cùng một chút ôn nhu.

Đa số dưới tình huống, nàng đều là miễn cưỡng chống đỡ. Cũng may còn giống như ý sư phụ đưa hắn tuyết liên thảo, phía trước bị như ý cắt hơn phân nửa cầm đi ngao dược, hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu một người một chén vừa vặn tốt, lúc này đây hắn đem dư lại cho Quách phu nhân.

Nàng ngồi ở chỗ kia yên lặng nuốt đi xuống, nhìn như ý vẻ mặt chờ mong biểu tình, đáy lòng mềm mại hơn phân nửa.

Chính là chung quy cũng không có thể kéo thượng mấy tháng. Ở nàng qua đời trước một đêm, vì như ý thân thủ nạp một đôi giày.

Như ý nửa ngồi xổm bên người nàng, nàng vươn tay đi lần đầu tiên, cũng là cuối cùng một lần sờ sờ như ý đầu, tự giễu lại ôn hòa nói, vốn dĩ có thể hảo hảo đối với ngươi.

Như ý cổ họng chỗ, chỉ cảm thấy phảng phất bị cái gì nhiệt khối ngăn chặn giống nhau, sau một lúc lâu mới có thể trả lời ra một câu: Như bây giờ, thật sự đã thực hảo.

Đã thực hảo, chẳng sợ chỉ là như vậy một chút yêu thương, ta đều cảm thấy thực hảo thực hảo.

Sư nương trong mắt lăn ra một giọt nước mắt, khụ sau một lúc lâu, thở phì phò nói thanh, hảo hài tử.

Sư nương hạ táng kia một ngày, như ý ỷ trên vai rớt thật lâu nước mắt.

Này Đại Thượng Hải xa hoa truỵ lạc phố phường phồn hoa, nhưng này cuối cùng một người thân vẫn là cách hắn mà đi.

Hắn bên người cuối cùng cư nhiên chỉ còn lại có một cái hoắc chấn tiêu.

Hắn chỉ có hoắc chấn tiêu.

Ngày đó buổi tối, hoắc chấn tiêu đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực an ủi hắn, vì hắn niệm thơ tình, vừa vặn niệm đến như vậy một đoạn:

* “Ta nguyện hắn hạnh phúc như thần minh,

Không, chỉ mong những lời này không xúc phạm,

Hắn so thần minh càng có phúc phận,

Hắn ngồi ở ngươi đối diện ngưng thần liếc coi, lắng nghe ngươi cười ngữ kéo dài.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu niệm xong, đối thượng như ý kia lược hiện thất thần hai tròng mắt, nhiệt liệt lại khắc chế hỏi: “Như ý, ngươi có nguyện ý hay không cùng ta thành thân?”

Trong nhà ngọn đèn dầu lóe lại lóe, như ý nhìn hắn khát vọng ánh mắt, cắn cắn môi, trên mặt rốt cuộc từ bi thương tái nhợt, biến thành nhiễm một đà lãng mạn màu đỏ:

“Ta nguyện ý.”

“Tiểu Như Ý liền như vậy đáp ứng ngươi lạp?!” Trần tranh một cái lặn xuống nước nhảy dựng lên: “Cũng quá hảo hống đi!”

Phòng tiếp khách hoắc chấn tiêu khó nén bên môi đắc ý độ cung, cười mà không nói.

Hoắc chấn đình ở một bên nghe, cảm thấy ngực phảng phất bị người đánh một quyền, không tính quá đau, lại buồn đến lợi hại, hắn có chút buồn bã hỏi: “Đại ca ngươi…… Quyết định?”

“Ta biết sẽ có người nói, hắn đã từng là ta phụ thân muốn định ra Khôn trạch.” Hoắc chấn tiêu hơi hơi nheo lại đôi mắt, nói chuyện nói năng có khí phách: “Nhưng ta muốn cưới không chỉ là năm đó nghèo túng như ý, cũng là hiện tại có thể độc lập chống đỡ xuân thảo đường như ý, liền tính thế nhân nghị luận, ta cũng không cái gọi là.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu mặt mày trung càng thêm kiên quyết: “Ta nhất định phải cưới hắn, ta còn muốn nói cho toàn bộ Đại Thượng Hải, ta hoắc chấn tiêu trừ bỏ hắn, sẽ không lại cưới người thứ hai.”

Trần tranh ở một bên cười to, liền ồn ào mang thổi huýt sáo, hoắc chấn đình chỉ miễn cưỡng cười cười, nói thanh, đại ca chính là đại ca.

Hoắc chấn đình ngồi ở chỗ kia thất ý tưởng, kỳ thật hắn là thật sự chỉ có một chút điểm thích như ý.

Ít nhất sẽ không giống hoắc chấn tiêu như vậy, nguyện ý cưới một cái không có bối cảnh không có thế lực bình phàm Khôn trạch, cho nên hắn kia một chút thích, là không chiếm được như ý.

Chỉ là hắn có khi cũng sẽ thật sự hoài niệm cái kia ánh mặt trời sáng lạn sau giờ ngọ, hắn ở một mảnh hỗn độn trung tỉnh lại, ánh mắt đầu tiên nhìn đến cái kia khắc cốt minh tâm tươi cười.

Cái kia ôn nhu tươi cười, cứ việc cuộc đời này đã lại khó gặp đến, bất quá cũng đủ để hoài niệm cả đời.

Cũng chỉ có thể dừng ở đây.

Hoắc phủ đón dâu ngày đó, Đại Thượng Hải mọi người đều biết, hoắc chấn tiêu cưới đến là phụ thân hắn lưu lại Khôn trạch, cho nên mọi người chen chúc tới, chỉ nghĩ một thấy kia Khôn trạch diện mạo.

Chúng mục nhìn trừng hạ, hoắc chấn tiêu nắm chặt như ý tay.

Như ý nguyên bản khẩn trương lợi hại, lo lắng sẽ nghe được những cái đó chanh chua lời đồn đãi, hoắc chấn tiêu minh bạch tâm tư của hắn, phủ ở hắn bên tai trấn an hắn:

“Như ý, đừng sợ.”

Này bốn chữ dường như một đạo quang, chiếu vào như ý nhấp nhô khó đi trước nửa đời cũng chiếu sáng hắn từ đây quang minh ấm áp tuổi già.

Từ đây hắn liền có được hắn thần minh.

Như ý cùng hoắc chấn tiêu thành thân năm thứ hai, như ý sinh cái béo lùn chắc nịch tiểu nam hài.

Vẫn là cái Càn nguyên.

Tiểu hài nhi có ngọc ngó sen giống nhau tay nhỏ chân nhỏ, lông mày đôi mắt cùng hoắc chấn tiêu quả thực là một cái khuôn mẫu khắc ra tới, da thịt sữa bò giống nhau, cùng như ý giống nhau mềm mại.

Nhưng mà từ khi có cái này tiểu thí hài, như ý cơ hồ liền không lý quá hoắc chấn tiêu.

Mỗi ngày như ý vội vàng cấp hài tử uy nãi đổi tã, hống hài tử ngủ đậu hài tử chơi, hoàn toàn làm lơ một bên mở to cẩu cẩu mắt cầu ôm một cái muốn thân thân hoắc chấn tiêu, hoắc chấn tiêu bởi vậy bị làm cho rất là không thoải mái.

Ở bị như ý làm lơ đệ tam trăm 72 thứ hoắc chấn tiêu, rốt cuộc muốn kìm nén không được thời điểm, như ý một bên vỗ hài tử một bên đột nhiên hỏi:

“Chấn tiêu, ngươi nói hài tử khởi tên là gì tương đối hảo?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu chính khí không đánh một chỗ tới, như ý thật vất vả cùng hắn nói một câu nói lại là hỏi hài tử sự, hắn tức giận đến đem bút một quăng ngã, giống cái giận dỗi tiểu phá hài nhi:

“Kêu Tiểu Tam Nhi!”

Như ý đầu tiên là ngẩn ra một chút, sau đó ngồi ở trên giường cười ha ha, hoắc chấn tiêu vẻ mặt thẹn quá thành giận phác lại đây, như ý xem hắn này phó cùng nhi tử ghen bộ dáng, cười ở hắn trên môi ấn một cái hôn.

Sau lại cái này lớn lên giống cái cục bột nếp giống nhau hài tử, nhũ danh liền như vậy định rồi xuống dưới, kêu nhu nhu.

Cùng trần tranh gia Càn nguyên nhi tử trần tiểu phong vừa vặn cùng tuổi.

“Chúng ta tái sinh một cái hài tử đi.” Nào đó nguyệt hắc phong cao ban đêm, như cũ là bị vắng vẻ một ngày hoắc chấn tiêu, ghé vào mới vừa hống xong hài tử ngủ như ý trên người, rõ ràng hẳn là câu liếc mắt đưa tình nói, lại bị hắn cơ hồ là nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói ra.

Như ý vẻ mặt khó hiểu ngẩng đầu nhìn nhà mình bình dấm chua.

“Tái sinh một cái, cấp nhu nhu ngoạn nhi đi, đỡ phải hắn luôn triền ngươi.”

Liền như vậy, hai người bọn họ nữ nhi duy nhất tiểu cam cam sinh ra.

Tiểu cam cam sinh ra đến rất là gian nan, như ý đau cơ hồ một đêm. Cũng may còn có mới từ quê quán gấp trở về nhị đức tử ở một bên hỗ trợ, mới sinh hạ cái này nữ nhi. Cùng nhu nhu ngay lúc đó bạch béo bất đồng, tiểu cam cam gầy lợi hại, nho nhỏ tay nắm chặt lên cũng chỉ so hoắc chấn tiêu ngón tay cái lớn một chút điểm, hoắc chấn tiêu cùng như ý đều đau lòng vô cùng, ngay cả mới ba tuổi nhu nhu đều biết hoảng chính mình củ cải nhỏ chân, lung lay lại đây ghé vào tiểu cam cam bên cạnh, nãi thanh nãi khí nói, muội muội không sợ, ca ca về sau sẽ bảo hộ ngươi.

Cũng may tiểu cam cam vẫn là ở hoắc chấn tiêu cùng như ý mọi cách che chở hạ, bình an trưởng thành.

Tiểu cam cam ba tuổi sinh nhật thời điểm, trần tranh mang theo trần tiểu phong tới rồi Hoắc gia.

Ba cái bọn nhỏ ở trong sân cùng nhau chơi, hoắc chấn tiêu cùng như ý bồi trần tranh nói chuyện, liêu chính đầu cơ thời điểm, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy trong viện náo loạn lên.

Nguyên lai là trần tiểu phượng hôn tiểu cam cam mặt.

Tiểu cam cam, hoắc chấn tiêu duy nhất tiểu nữ nhi, vẫn là cái kế thừa như ý sáng long lanh mắt to hàng mi dài, cùng với hoắc chấn tiêu cao thẳng tiểu mũi, từ nhỏ chính là cái mỹ nhân phôi, Khôn trạch.

Tiểu cam cam bản nhân còn không có cái gì phản ứng, một bên nhu nhu lại là nóng nảy, một chân đá văng ra chính mình mới vừa đôi tốt xếp gỗ, hướng về phía trần tiểu phong mặt liền đánh một quyền.

Cho nên chờ đến hoắc chấn tiêu bọn họ đi ra ngoài thời điểm, nhìn thấy chính là bị dọa đến liền khóc cũng không dám khóc tiểu cam cam, đỉnh quầng thâm mắt trần tiểu phong, cùng với tức giận nhu nhu.

Nhưng mà thấy chính mình phụ thân ra tới, nhu nhu đột nhiên lên tiếng khóc lên, chỉ vào trầm mặc không nói trần tiểu phong ô ô cặn bã: “Oa…… Hắn thân muội muội! Ba ba hắn thân muội muội!”

Hoắc chấn tiêu mặt lúc ấy liền đen.

Hoắc trong phủ hạ đều biết, hoắc chấn tiêu có bao nhiêu bảo bối cái này nữ nhi, mỗi ngày hằng ngày chính là đi theo tiểu cam cam phía sau lải nhải, một chút ở thương nghiệp thượng oai phong một cõi bộ dáng cũng không, giống cái dong dài lão gà mái giống nhau lải nhải: “Uống nước thủy” “Ăn cơm cơm” “Xuyên váy váy” “Ba ba mang ngươi phi cao cao!”

Sau đó thành công thu hoạch như ý xem thường một quả.

Tiểu cam cam lại là ngoan thật sự, thường xuyên bẹp một ngụm thân ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên mặt, lặp đi lặp lại lẩm bẩm “Ba ba tốt nhất nhìn”, còn không nữa thì là ghé vào như ý trong lòng ngực làm nũng “Cha ta muốn lại nghe một cái chuyện xưa!” Cùng với đi theo nhu nhu phía sau, tiểu tiểu thanh: “Ca ca ta cho ngươi trộm một khối đường, không cần nói cho ba ba nga!”

Cho nên tiểu cam cam là mọi người đầu quả tim, ngay cả hậu viện những cái đó tinh thần sa sút đã lâu di thái thái nhóm, đều sẽ lại đây cấp hai huynh muội đưa một ít quần áo tiểu chăn, thích đều đến không được.

Cho nên hoắc chấn tiêu nghe xong tin tức này sau, chỉ không nói một lời cúi người xuống bế lên rõ ràng đánh thắng giá, còn ủy khuất đến phảng phất thiên đều sụp nhu nhu, dắt lấy nhà mình bị dọa sửng sốt nữ nhi, còn không quên ở như ý trên mặt hôn một cái sau, đối với một bên chính vò đầu ngây ngô cười trần tranh hừ một tiếng, liền đi vào trong phòng.

Đó là cái tươi đẹp ngày mùa hè, ánh mặt trời ấm áp có chút chói mắt, như ý nhìn ghé vào ái nhân đầu vai thút tha thút thít nhi tử, xì một tiếng bật cười.

Tiểu hài tử phiền não đi luôn là nhanh như vậy.

Chỉ chớp mắt tiểu cam cam sáu tuổi, ba cái hài tử lại ghé vào cùng nhau chơi, hai cái đại hài tử vì trò chơi đánh đố, nhu nhu nói, ta thắng ngươi muốn cho ta chơi Trần thúc thúc cho ngươi mua mô hình, trần tiểu phong miệng đầy đáp ứng.

Nhu nhu tròng mắt chuyển động, lại hỏi, kia nếu là ngươi thắng đâu?

Trần tiểu phong nhìn thoáng qua ngồi ở một bên ngoan ngoãn chơi oa oa tiểu cam cam, có nề nếp nói, vậy ngươi làm ta hôn một cái cam cam.

Kết quả chính là đáng thương trần tiểu phong lần thứ hai bị tương lai đại cữu ca ấn ở trên mặt đất cọ xát.

Cuối cùng trần tiểu phong trước khi đi thời điểm, ăn mặc một bộ màu hồng nhạt tiểu dương váy cam cam đuổi tới, trần tiểu phong thấy, một lăn long lóc từ trên xe nhảy xuống, vẻ mặt chờ mong nhìn chính mình cảm nhận trung tiểu nữ bằng hữu, chờ nàng nói điểm cái gì dễ nghe lời nói.

Tiếp nhận tiểu cam cam ngẩng đầu lên, từng câu từng chữ, nghiêm túc:

“Ta ca làm ngươi chạy nhanh đem mô hình đưa tới.”

Trần tiểu phong nguyên bản chờ mong thần sắc nháy mắt suy sụp xuống dưới.

Tránh ở trên xe nghe lén trần tranh nghẹn cười nghẹn đến mức suýt nữa hít thở không thông.

Liền ở trần tiểu phong hứa hẹn một lát liền làm người đưa tới, hơn nữa buồn nản xoay người chuẩn bị lên xe thời điểm, tiểu cam cam bỗng nhiên gọi lại hắn, thanh âm lại mềm lại ngọt:

“Tiểu phong ca ca?”

Trần tiểu phong rầu rĩ lên tiếng, không nghe ra cam cam vừa rồi trong thanh âm chờ mong cùng hân hoan.

“Ngươi tiếp theo sớm một chút tới.”

Trần tranh ở trong xe nhìn chính mình hoan hô nhảy nhót miệng đầy đáp ứng nhi tử, nghiêm túc tự hỏi hiện tại liền đi định oa oa thân có thể hay không bị hoắc chấn tiêu sống sờ sờ đánh chết.

Lẫm đông thời tiết, hải ngoại trở về hoắc chấn đình tới Hoắc gia thăm.

Tiểu cam cam bước chân ngắn nhỏ đang muốn tiến ba ba thư phòng, nhìn thấy hắn liền ngừng lại, có chút e lệ hướng như ý phía sau trốn.

Như ý thấy thế cong lưng kiên nhẫn hống nàng: “Đó là nhị thúc, không nhớ rõ?”

Tiểu cam cam sợ hãi nâng đầu, mềm mại kêu một tiếng nhị thúc.

Hoắc chấn đình hàm chứa cười ứng, lại nhìn như ý, hắn cùng hắn nhiều năm không thấy, phủ vừa thấy đến, này ngực lại là buồn đau thực, vì thế hắn rất là thất thần mở miệng: “Nàng lớn lên thật giống ngươi.”

Nhiều năm như vậy, hoắc chấn đình vẫn luôn trung quy trung củ kêu hắn “Đại tẩu” như vậy một tiếng “Ngươi” lại là khó được thực.

Như ý không nghe ra tới, chỉ cười nói thanh, đúng vậy.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nghe tiếng mà trí, đem dày nặng áo choàng cái ở như ý trên người, lại đem kêu lên vui mừng ba ba nữ nhi ôm lên, đối với hoắc chấn đình đánh thanh tiếp đón, nhu nhu không biết từ địa phương nào chui ra tới, đối diện muội muội làm mặt quỷ.

Hoắc chấn đình nhìn hắn chất nhi cười lên tiếng.

Sau cuối tuần hắn liền phải nghênh thú Đoạn gia tiểu nữ nhi.

Là hoắc tam gia làm chủ, nghe nói là cái dịu dàng tính tình.

Đã thực hảo.

Hoắc chấn đình nhìn trước mắt người, suy sụp tinh thần lại chờ mong nghĩ, trận này mộng chung quy là đến cùng.

Nhu nhu cầm nho nhỏ một quyển chuyện xưa thư, tiểu nãi âm còn chưa từng rút đi, tự cũng nhận không được đầy đủ, lại còn cố chấp phải cho muội muội kể chuyện xưa, tiểu cam cam đảo cũng cổ động, ngoan ngoãn ngồi ở một bên nghe.

Nghe nghe, tiểu cam cam liền dựa vào ca ca trên vai ngủ rồi.

Như ý ỷ ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên vai, nhìn hắn xử lý xếp thành sơn văn kiện là chuyên chú lạnh lùng bộ dáng, lại bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến chính mình mới vừa tiến hoắc phủ nhật tử, chua xót lại đáng thương.

Hắn đang nghĩ ngợi tới, lại phát hiện hoắc chấn tiêu chính nhìn nữ nhi bóng dáng phát ngốc, còn không đợi hắn hỏi, hoắc chấn tiêu liền xoay lại đây, hôn lên hắn cái trán.

“Sớm một chút gặp được ngươi thì tốt rồi.”

Phảng phất lời này còn không thỏa mãn, hắn lại tiếp một câu, muốn bổ thượng vô tận thành khẩn cùng bướng bỉnh:

“Ta có thể đối với ngươi càng tốt một chút, như ý.”

Khi đó gia quốc phong vân, mưa bụi phiêu diêu còn cách bọn họ rất xa, Thượng Hải như cũ ở duy trì ngắn ngủi hoà bình cùng với giàu có và đông đúc, hải thanh hà yến cục diện còn không có bị đánh vỡ.

Bọn họ cũng ở làm bộ nghe không được thương pháo nổ vang, nhìn không thấy lôi điện lóng lánh.

Mà duy nhất bọn họ nguyện ý thừa nhận, chân thật không gì hơn có được lẫn nhau.

Còn có bọn họ có thể cùng nhau nghênh đón tương lai.

“Ta nguyện ngươi hạnh phúc như thần minh.”

End

*: Xuất từ tạp đồ Lư tư thi tập

Hạo lỗi hoắc như

Tác giả: Phong tê ngô  
Nguyện ngươi cũng có thể lướt qua này lưỡi đao  
Triển khai toàn văn  
349 nhiệt độ 22 điều bình luận  
Einstein gia miêu 🐱: Rất thích  
Ta thật sự không nghĩ đi học: Viết đến thật tốt quá đi 😭  
Bình thủy tinh dấu hôn: Yêm là tiểu điệp ta cpszd  
Điệp luyến hoa: Đại đại quá khiêm tốn, hành văn xác thật tinh tế động lòng người, này văn chương nếu là nói lạn, chúng ta cũng không dám chết nói chúng ta sẽ sáng tác văn! Thổ lộ này hai cái tiểu ca ca, xác thật rất có CP cảm! Đều hảo soái! 😍😍😍  
Phong tê ngô: Oa nha nha nha!!! Như vậy lớn lên bình luận!!!! Ngươi là cái gì tiểu thiên sứ!!!!!!!!!!!!! Làm ta hôn một cái!!!!! Này rõ ràng chính là cái ta chính mình đều không thích plastic dân quốc văn sao.... Làm ta thân thân!!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	47. Thiên thủy dao

【 hạo lỗi 】《 thiên thủy dao 》  
* hơi dân quốc hắc / giúp bối cảnh

* huynh đệ khoa chỉnh hình

*OOC báo động trước

Lưu gia lão gia đã qua đời.

Nếu là chính thức luận lên, Lưu gia chính thống thiếu gia chỉ có một, đó chính là vừa mới du học trở về Lưu hạo nhiên.

Đương nhiên, cũng có không đứng đắn thiếu gia.

Là cái con hát sinh, đi theo hắn mẫu thân họ, kêu Ngô Lỗi.

Có chút buồn cười chính là, một cái làm hắc bang sinh ý vết đao liếm huyết sống sót hắc đạo giáo phụ, cho hắn duy nhất một cái thừa nhận tiểu nhi tử nổi lên cái như vậy quang minh lỗi lạc tên.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi tuổi kém có chút đại.

Lưu hạo nhiên mẫu thân đi được sớm chút, chính hắn một người ở tại Lưu gia nhà cao cửa rộng, thường thường sẽ xuyên thấu qua lầu hai khắc hoa song cửa sổ ngóng nhìn bên ngoài thế giới.

Thon gầy bóng dáng thoạt nhìn luôn là tịch mịch.

Mười một tuổi khi nổ súng liền có thể đánh trúng mười hoàn, mười hai tuổi khi liền khinh phiêu phiêu giết người, trong nhà sư phó thay đổi một vụ lại một vụ, Lưu gia thiếu gia bóng dáng lại trước sau bất động như núi.

Ngoại giới nói, hắn cực kỳ giống phụ thân hắn tuổi trẻ thời điểm.

Phụ thân hắn nói, Lưu hạo nhiên là hắn suốt đời kiêu ngạo.

Ngô Lỗi là ở một cái đêm mưa bị phụ thân hắn mang về tới.

Khi đó hắn đang ở tập viết, viết nội dung quên mất, nhưng dù sao cũng là ở sao chép chút kỵ binh lưỡi mác từ ngữ, kia quá mức phong hoa tuyết nguyệt ca phú, phụ thân hắn cũng không làm hắn chạm vào.

Nhưng hắn muốn mệnh thích một câu thơ:

Mây tía dễ tán lưu li giòn.

Quản gia nói, này thơ không may mắn.

Nhưng hắn cố tình thích.

Ngô Lỗi vừa tới thời điểm, sợ hắn rất sợ hãi, hoặc là nói, sợ ai đều sợ lợi hại.

Nho nhỏ một người nhi, đứng lên cũng chỉ đến Lưu hạo nhiên đùi vị trí, gầy yếu đến giống xuyên kiện sang quý áo khoác chẻ tre can, dùng đẹp đẽ quý giá đồ sứ ăn cái gì thời điểm, tinh tế bạch bạch ngón tay đều đang run rẩy, lại hẹp lại gầy bàn tay cơ hồ lung không được bộ đồ ăn, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên một bàn ăn cơm thời điểm liền đại khí cũng không dám suyễn.

Nhưng mà khi đó Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản không như thế nào chú ý quá hắn.

Trong nhà cũng không ai quản hắn.

Bên người hầu gái chỉ phụ trách tiếp đón hắn ăn cơm rửa mặt mặc quần áo, nhưng là đến nỗi Ngô Lỗi có thích hay không có nguyện ý hay không căn bản không ai để ý. Tuy nói hắn là phụ thân hắn tự mình mang về tới, nhưng là từ ngày đó về sau, vị này lãnh đạm thiết huyết gia chủ liền rốt cuộc không triệu kiến quá hắn tiểu nhi tử,

Nơi này hạ nhân, quán sẽ nịnh giàu đạp nghèo.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở Ngô Lỗi đối diện vị trí thượng, ưu nhã ở phun tư thượng bôi mứt trái cây, ngọt thanh quả đào tương mềm như bông ghé vào nướng đến kim hoàng phun tư thượng, thoạt nhìn tựa hồ là cực kỳ ngon miệng, Lưu hạo nhiên ăn đến quán, xưa nay không ở trên bàn cơm lo lắng. Hắn lơ đãng nhẹ nhàng vừa nhấc mắt, liền nhìn thấy ngồi ở hắn đối diện hài tử đang cố gắng gặm phun tư phiến, như là tổng cũng ăn không đủ no dường như dùng sức nhấm nuốt, một ngụm mãnh tiếp theo một ngụm, không giống như là ở ăn cơm, đảo như là cùng này phun tư có cái gì thâm cừu đại hận, một hai phải nguyên lành nuốt mất mới giải hận.

Hắn xưa nay nhìn quen ăn tương đắc nghi quý tộc thanh niên, thình lình thấy này đốt đàn nấu hạc dường như ăn pháp người nhịn không được dưới đáy lòng muốn cười.

Vì thế hắn khó được phóng nhu thanh âm: “Ăn không quen sao?”

Đối diện tiểu hài nhi ngây ngẩn cả người, như là không nghĩ tới chính mình thế nhưng sẽ bị này đẹp muốn mệnh đại ca ca đến gần, hắn mênh mang nhiên ngậm phun tư cứng đờ ở nơi đó, một câu cũng không nói, giống cái xinh đẹp lại vô thần búp bê vải.

Một bên vẫn luôn đi theo Ngô Lỗi hầu gái đầy mặt tươi cười, vội vội vàng vàng đáp lại: “Tiểu thiếu gia luôn luôn đều là ăn cái này, như thế nào sẽ không thích……”

“Thích sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức đánh gãy vị kia hầu gái nói, trong ánh mắt quang hoa đều ôn nhu lên: “Nơi này cơm, thích sao?”

Ngô Lỗi gian nan xuống phía dưới nuốt một ngụm bánh mì nướng, tưởng nói chuyện lại không dám nói, nhà ăn là tráng lệ huy hoàng, Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn lo lắng kia trên cùng đèn treo thủy tinh sẽ rơi xuống tạp trung đầu của hắn, cũng hoặc là này sát đến ánh sáng tinh xảo mộc sàn nhà sẽ làm hắn đất bằng té ngã ——

Rốt cuộc hắn là ở kia bất kham trong lời đồn diêu / tử lớn lên, nhiều như vậy tinh xảo đẹp đẽ quý giá đồ vật hắn cũng chưa gặp qua, như vậy đẹp lại ôn nhu ca ca, hắn cũng không đụng tới quá.

Hắn thực sợ hãi.

Hắn nơm nớp lo sợ nhìn đối diện cái kia trước sau đều ở mỉm cười ca ca, lại nuốt nuốt nước miếng, ở ca ca cổ vũ dưới ánh mắt, hắn cố hết sức phun ra mấy chữ tới, thành thành thật thật lắc đầu:

“Không, không thích.”

Lưu hạo nhiên hiểu rõ cười.

Hắn bình tĩnh đón nhận Ngô Lỗi phía sau hầu gái kia dại ra hai tròng mắt, không chút để ý mở miệng:

“Ngươi về sau không cần đi theo hắn, nơi này, cũng không cần ngây người.”

Dứt lời hắn nhẹ nhàng buông xuống bộ đồ ăn, căn bản không để ý tới hầu gái nháy mắt trắng bệch gương mặt, hắn chỉ nghiêng đầu đối Ngô Lỗi cười cười:

“Đá chồng chất, kia ca ca mang ngươi đi ăn bánh kem được không?”

Ngô Lỗi đang nghe đến những lời này sau, lộ ra ở chỗ này cái thứ nhất tươi cười, hắn thật mạnh gật đầu nói, hảo.

Cuối cùng không quên giơ lên trắng nõn tịnh khuôn mặt nhỏ, ngoan ngoãn bổ sung một câu, cảm ơn ca ca.

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc ấy mang Ngô Lỗi ra cửa thành phần, càng có rất nhiều nhất thời hứng khởi.

Hắn ngày thường tố thiếu bạn chơi cùng, tề gia đại thiếu gia miễn cưỡng tính thượng một cái, dư lại liền không còn có người nào. Hắn một người lẻ loi trường đến lớn như vậy, Lưu gia nhà cũ lại luôn là như vậy tử khí trầm trầm, khó được tới một cái nho nhỏ hài tử, lại là sạch sẽ, hắn tự nhiên là muốn thân cận vài phần.

Gầy gầy tiểu hài nhi trong lòng ngực ôm cái tinh xảo đại bánh kem, nồng đậm hương khí tràn ngập ở tiểu ô tô nội mỗi một tấc trong không khí. Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh, bất động thanh sắc đánh giá bên cạnh tiểu hài nhi, Ngô Lỗi thật cẩn thận phủng kia bánh kem, như là ôm cái gì hiếm lạ đến không được sự việc, nuốt nuốt nước miếng, lại nuốt nuốt nước miếng, tâm chỉ sợ đã sớm bay về nhà —— nếu hắn nguyện ý như vậy xưng hô Lưu công quán nói —— tưởng chạy nhanh ăn luôn trong lòng ngực dẫn tới hắn nước miếng ra tới ngoạn ý nhi.

Lệnh Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa chính là, Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên xoay lại đây, sáng lấp lánh mắt to đối thượng Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn gương mặt bởi vì e lệ đỏ lên vài phần, một bên như đạt được chí bảo phủng bánh kem, một bên nhỏ giọng lại thành khẩn vừa vui sướng mà nói, ca ca ngươi thật là đẹp mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên bật cười.

Hắn không cười thời điểm rất giống phụ thân hắn, mặt mày lãnh túc lại anh đĩnh kiêu ngạo; nhưng là một khi cười ra tới, liền không duyên cớ nhiễm một chút hắn mẫu thân kia Giang Nam nữ nhi đặc có mềm mại ôn nhu hương vị, sấn đến cả người đều nhu hòa lên.

Hắn dùng kia thường ngày cầm súng giết người tay, nhẹ nhàng mà sờ sờ Ngô Lỗi đầu.

Động tác thực mềm nhẹ.

Làm Ngô Lỗi nghĩ tới hắn mẫu thân.

Vì thế hắn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng bàn tay cọ cọ, vụng về làm nũng lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngược lại bị hắn thân cận làm cho chân tay luống cuống lên, còn chưa bao giờ có tiểu hài tử như vậy đối diện hắn —— những cái đó thúc bá gia hài tử thông thường đều bị hắn ngụy trang ra tới mặt lạnh sợ tới mức không dám nói lời nào —— này vẫn là hắn lần đầu tiên bị hài tử như vậy thân cận.

Hắn trái tim một chút mềm mại lên, như xuân về trên mặt đất.

Ngô Lỗi hơi lớn một chút thời điểm, trong nhà thỉnh tiên sinh tới giáo Ngô Lỗi tập viết.

Tiên sinh như cũ là kia cũ kỹ nghiêm túc bộ dáng, cùng giáo Lưu hạo nhiên năm đó không có gì khác nhau.

Cấp Ngô Lỗi thỉnh tiên sinh sự đều là Lưu hạo nhiên đưa ra, Ngô Lỗi tiểu thư phòng hắn cũng thường xuyên qua đi ngồi. Hắn đỉnh thích nghe Ngô Lỗi niệm thơ, có đôi khi liền như vậy một cái niệm một cái nghe, liền có thể tự tại hỗn quá toàn bộ không thú vị lại lạnh băng sau giờ ngọ.

Có thứ Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở ghế dài nghe Ngô Lỗi một đầu một đầu đọc mới vừa học được thơ từ, chính mình tắc có một chút không một chút nắm màu đỏ nhung thiên nga gối dựa ngoạn nhi. Hắn nghe Ngô Lỗi niệm cái gì nhưng bấm tay gió tây tới lúc nào, cái gì đêm khuya nằm nghe gió thổi vũ, lại cái gì dễ thủy rền vang gió Bắc lãnh như vậy phong cách cổ dày đặc từ ngữ, hắn một bên nghe vừa nghĩ đứa nhỏ này thật thông minh, nhiều như vậy tự đều nhận biết, hắn chính chậm rì rì lười nhác tán nghĩ, bỗng nhiên thình lình nghe xong một câu:

“Hồng tô tay, hoàng đằng rượu, mãn viên……”

Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng mau tuân lệnh chính hắn đều kinh hãi.

Hắn một phen đoạt qua Ngô Lỗi trong tay quyển sách nhỏ, đột nhiên liền ném vào một bên lò sưởi trong tường.

Hắn xoay người lại, đối thượng Ngô Lỗi có chút kinh ngạc mặt mày, ôn hòa dụ hống: “Này từ viết không tốt, chúng ta không đọc, đi ra ngoài ngoạn nhi được không?”

Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc là một đoàn tính trẻ con, nghe thấy không cần niệm thư có thể đi ra ngoài ngoạn nhi tự nhiên là vui vẻ đến không được, hắn cũng không giống kia tò mò tiểu hài nhi đuổi theo hỏi cái này từ nơi nào viết không tốt, chỉ lo cao hứng phấn chấn lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên góc áo, quấn lấy hắn muốn hắn ôm.

Lưu hạo nhiên cong lưng đem hắn bế lên tới, mang theo hắn đi trong viện thả diều.

Kỳ thật chẳng sợ tiên sinh dạy hắn như vậy từ cũng không quan trọng. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trong viện vui vẻ thét chói tai Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc nghĩ, hắn còn rất nhỏ, hắn còn không hiểu kia từng câu từng chữ ngàn quân sầu bi, thật là chính mình mẫn cảm.

Hắn tư tâm thực nguyện ý Ngô Lỗi có thể vĩnh viễn giống như bây giờ, mỗi ngày ở tiểu thư phòng ngoan ngoãn niệm thơ, đại mã kim đao cũng đúng, dịu dàng thanh lệ cũng có thể, chỉ là không cần giống hắn như vậy, từ vừa sinh ra liền không đến lựa chọn, nghiệp chướng nặng nề, giết chóc chồng chất.

Hắn chỉ cần Ngô Lỗi có thể vô ưu vô lự lớn lên, tốt nhất còn có thể đem hắn chưa từng có hưởng thụ quá sinh hoạt đều hưởng thụ một lần mới tốt nhất.

Hắn thực thích đứa nhỏ này. Thật sự thực thích.

Sau lại Ngô Lỗi điên đủ rồi, một đầu chui vào hắn trong lòng ngực.

Lưu gia trên dưới đều rõ ràng đại thiếu gia rất đau cái này tiểu thiếu gia.

Tiểu thiếu gia xuất thân không sáng rọi, thân cha cũng không quan tâm, vốn là hẳn là tự sinh tự diệt tại đây nhà cao cửa rộng. Nhưng là lại cứ hắn vận khí tốt, gặp Lưu hạo nhiên, liền tính hắn không bị quan lấy kiêu ngạo dòng họ, nhưng là tốt xấu cũng là áo cơm vô ưu.

Đáng tiếc vẫn là có người thích khua môi múa mép.

“Nghe nói qua sao? Chính là cái kia con hát, sinh tiểu thiếu gia cái kia, tướng mạo nhưng hảo đâu!”

“Đó là nhất định a, ngươi xem tiểu thiếu gia sinh đến thật tốt xem.”

“Đáng tiếc kia con hát, nghe nói nàng một lòng tưởng tiến Lưu gia môn, còn đi lão gia nơi đó nháo quá, cuối cùng bị lão gia đương trường một cái ấm áp chân……”

“Nói nhỏ chút nói nhỏ chút! Ngươi không muốn sống nữa?”

Sột sột soạt soạt nghị luận thanh nhỏ đi xuống. Hầu gái nhóm ở rửa sạch lầu hai sàn nhà, lại không đề phòng bọn họ vừa mới nghị luận quá tiểu thiếu gia liền ở một bên da sô pha ngủ.

Hầu gái nhóm nhìn thấy kia giống cái đại dương oa oa dường như nằm ở sô pha tiểu thiếu gia đều bị hoảng sợ, đang nghĩ ngợi tới đem hắn kêu lên, hống hắn đi phòng ngủ ngủ, lại nghe thấy một cái lãnh đạm đạm thanh âm ở bên tai vang lên:

“Đi xuống đi.”

Không cần quay đầu lại đều biết là Lưu hạo nhiên. Hầu gái nhóm cúi đầu động tác nhất trí đi xuống. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn ở sô pha nho nhỏ một đoàn, cong lưng đi nhẹ nhàng đem người ôm lên.

Tiểu hài tử trên người thực ấm, mềm mụp, giống một quán bơ phô ở hắn trong lòng ngực, thật dài lông mi mật mật rũ, có vẻ gương mặt phá lệ trắng nõn, lại ngoan lại ngọt.

Lưu hạo nhiên yêu thương hôn hôn hắn ấm áp cái trán.

Nhưng mà không chỉ là bọn hạ nhân thích nghị luận Ngô Lỗi, những cái đó quý tộc các tiểu thư cũng cũng không ngoại lệ.

Từ khi có Ngô Lỗi lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên giống như liền có có thể không đi không cần thiết xã giao trường hợp lý do. Những cái đó có tiền có thế lại không mất mỹ lệ cao ngạo các tiểu thư mỗi khi luôn là ngóng trông Lưu gia đại thiếu gia có thể tới, nhưng lại luôn là thất vọng mà về.

Nhưng luôn có không chịu nổi tính tình chính mình tìm thấy.

Chu gia tiểu thư chính là một cái.

Nàng đến Lưu gia thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở bên ngoài nói một cọc quân / hỏa sinh ý. Nàng một người ở phòng khách chán đến chết chờ, chính chờ đến không kiên nhẫn thời điểm, liếc mắt một cái nhìn thấy súc ở một bên ngoan ngoãn xem thơ sách Ngô Lỗi.

Nàng đi qua, nàng đối Lưu hạo nhiên cái này đệ đệ tràn ngập tò mò, nàng không hiểu một cái con hát sinh đến hài tử dựa vào cái gì phân đi rồi Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy nhiều chú ý, lại dựa vào cái gì có thể vẫn luôn như vậy ngốc tại này xa hoa Lưu công quán. Vì thế nàng lập tức đi hướng Ngô Lỗi, cúi đầu nhìn Ngô Lỗi đại đại đôi mắt, húc đầu đó là một câu:

“Lưu bá bá đâu? Hắn tới xem qua ngươi không có?”

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu ngơ ngác mà nhìn trước mắt xinh đẹp tỷ tỷ, hắn nghe bọn hạ nhân nói, cái này tỷ tỷ là tới tìm ca ca, cái này tỷ tỷ trong nhà rất lợi hại, có thể giúp ca ca rất nhiều vội.

Vì thế hắn rất là vô thố nghĩ, này tỷ tỷ hỏi vấn đề tuy nói hắn không quá nguyện ý trả lời, nhưng là rốt cuộc có ca ca quan hệ, hắn còn không thể không trả lời.

Hắn đang muốn nói hắn cái này phụ thân thật đúng là liền cơ hồ không có tới xem qua hắn, nhưng là còn không đợi hắn nói chuyện, Chu gia đại tiểu thư tựa như đáng thương hắn dường như nhăn lại mi, thương hại mở miệng:

“Ngươi đứa nhỏ này là ách sao? Khó trách Lưu bá bá không thích ngươi.”

Nàng ở nhà thường ngày bị sủng hư, ở bên ngoài lại là có uy tín danh dự, từ trước đến nay quang huy vinh quang thật sự. Nhưng nàng cô đơn ở Lưu hạo nhiên nơi này có hại, Lưu hạo nhiên luôn là đem nàng ân cần coi là không có gì, đáy mắt giống như vĩnh viễn cũng xem không hiểu nàng chờ đợi cùng mong đợi. Nàng lại tức lại không biện pháp, thật vất vả nhà mình một trương da mặt tới Lưu gia tìm người, nhưng trước mắt Lưu hạo nhiên lại không ở, nàng liền đui mù chạy tới chế nhạo Ngô Lỗi.

Ai ngờ nàng vừa dứt lời, Lưu hạo nhiên liền xanh mét một khuôn mặt đi đến, lôi kéo Ngô Lỗi tay xoay người liền đi, lượng Chu tiểu thư ở một bên xấu hổ không phải đầu.

Từ ngày đó về sau, Ngô Lỗi liền lại chưa thấy qua vị này Chu tiểu thư.

Trưa hôm đó Lưu hạo nhiên kiểm tra xong rồi Ngô Lỗi công khóa, vừa định mang theo Ngô Lỗi đi ra ngoài đi dạo, lại thấy Ngô Lỗi cắn môi trước sau không hé răng, khuôn mặt phình phình, như là nghẹn cái gì mãnh liệt cảm tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ đầu của hắn, ôn hòa hỏi: “Đá chồng chất làm sao vậy?”

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên nhào vào hắn trong lòng ngực, nho nhỏ khuôn mặt chôn ở hắn dày rộng trên vai, thanh âm khàn khàn lại ủy khuất, thì thầm:

“Ta tưởng mụ mụ.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không cấm đáy lòng cay chát, hắn nhẹ nhàng mà vỗ vỗ ở hắn đầu vai kích thích tiểu đoàn tử, ôn nhu an ủi:

“Đá chồng chất ngoan.”

Hai người bọn họ khởi điểm không ngủ ở bên nhau.

Lưu hạo nhiên buổi tối cũng sẽ xử lý rất nhiều sự vụ, Lưu gia lão gia có như vậy cái đắc lực nhi tử liền rất ít xử lý trên đường sự tình.

Ngày đó buổi tối sấm sét ầm ầm, đậu mưa lớn điểm liều mạng vỗ pha lê, giống muốn tức khắc xông tới dường như, giây lát gian một cái tia chớp đánh xuống tới, chiếu sáng cả tòa Lưu công quán.

Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở trong phòng hội nghị phát hỏa.

Thủ hạ người làm sai rồi sự, Lưu gia tam gia nhân lúc cháy nhà mà đi hôi của lại thuận đi rồi một đám hóa, Lưu hạo nhiên lạnh một khuôn mặt bộ dáng liền đủ làm người sợ tới mức không biết làm sao, huống chi hắn còn ở bão nổi.

Bảo tiêu phía sau lưng tất cả đều là hãn, cơ hồ muốn tẩm ướt áo khoác.

“Lăn!” Lưu hạo nhiên không kiên nhẫn mà vung tay lên, ném cho hắn một cái tức giận tận trời bóng dáng, nôn nóng điểm một cây yên.

Bảo tiêu như trút được gánh nặng lui xuống.

Hắn mới ra đi không bao lâu, liền lại vang lên tiếng đập cửa.

Tiếng đập cửa thực nhẹ, đứt quãng, giống bị miêu cào dường như. Lưu hạo nhiên ngay từ đầu còn tưởng rằng là không dám tới hướng hắn hội báo công tác thủ hạ, liền gầm nhẹ một tiếng tiến vào.

Môn sợ hãi khai một đạo phùng, hành lang ấm màu vàng quang một chút chiếu tiến vào một chút, Ngô Lỗi nhỏ gầy thân ảnh khảm ở kẹt cửa trung gian, tân chế hàng lụa áo ngủ nhăn dúm dó dán ở hắn trên người, hắn trong lòng ngực còn ôm cái tiểu gối đầu, mắt to phác rào, run rẩy nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên hít sâu một hơi, cực lực áp lực ngực tức giận, tận lực làm thanh âm nghe tới nhu hòa một ít: “Làm sao vậy?”

“…… Ta sợ……” Ngô Lỗi nhỏ giọng nói, hắn đại để cũng biết tiên sinh giảng quá cái gì nam tử hán đại trượng phu đầu nhưng đoạn huyết nhưng lưu linh tinh nói, hắn cũng minh bạch ca ca ở phát hỏa ở thương nghị chuyện quan trọng, nhưng hắn chính là nhịn không được đáy lòng sợ hãi: “Bên ngoài…… Ở sét đánh.”

Lưu hạo nhiên dập tắt trong tay yên, gắt gao nhăn lại mi, hắn nghĩ mấy năm nay có phải hay không quá quán hắn, cấp hảo hảo một nam hài tử sủng đến liền sét đánh đều sợ.

Rốt cuộc đây là rung chuyển niên đại, nơi này lại là giết người không chớp mắt Lưu gia.

Cho nên hắn chuyển qua lại yếu điểm tiếp theo điếu thuốc: “Chính mình trở về ngủ, lớn như vậy hài tử sợ sét đánh, truyền ra đi giống cái gì!”

Ngô Lỗi thấy hắn bực, tức khắc không dám hé răng. Hắn nghĩ những cái đó hầu gái trong miệng những lời này đó, chính mình có thể có hiện tại sinh hoạt đều là bởi vì ca ca, bởi vì ca ca hắn mới có thể ăn đến ăn ngon, có thể hảo hảo đọc sách, có thể có người bồi làm nũng chơi đùa. Chính là mấy thứ này hẳn là đều là thành công bổn, hắn không nên tùy hứng.

Hắn cắn cắn môi, đó là hắn ở ẩn nhẫn cái gì cảm xúc khi nhất quán động tác nhỏ, hắn đang muốn nói kia ca ca ngủ ngon thời điểm, ngoài cửa sổ bỗng dưng lại là một tiếng sấm sét ầm ầm, chấn đến pha lê đều mau nát.

Ngô Lỗi bị dọa đến liền gối đầu đều phải ôm không được, củ cải dường như trắng nõn cẳng chân nhi đánh rùng mình.

Lưu hạo nhiên thấy này pha lê thượng tầng trùng điệp điệp màn mưa mới nhớ tới, Ngô Lỗi vừa tới ngày đó cũng là như thế này một cái đêm mưa, nghe nói phụ thân tiếp Ngô Lỗi trên đường còn thuận tay xử bắn một cái phản đồ, chói mắt huyết sắc liền như vậy không khỏi phân trần nhào vào Ngô Lỗi trong mắt.

Trách không được hắn sợ cái này.

Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài, đáy lòng về điểm này số lượng không nhiều lắm mềm mại chiếm thượng phong, hắn nhâm mệnh lại quay lại tới, một phen bế lên sắp khóc Ngô Lỗi, vỗ hắn phía sau lưng giống hống mới ra thế trẻ con giống nhau hống Ngô Lỗi ngủ.

Chờ tới tay hạ nhân lại tiến vào thời điểm, liền nhìn thấy nhà mình tiểu thiếu gia ghé vào đại thiếu gia trên đầu vai mơ mơ màng màng ngủ, đại thiếu gia kia trường thương kén tay chính từng cái vỗ tiểu thiếu gia phía sau lưng, khinh thanh tế ngữ hống cái gì, ôn nhu quá kỳ cục.

Lưu hạo nhiên thấy hắn vào được, còn không quên thấp giọng dặn dò hắn một câu nói chuyện nói nhỏ chút.

Đêm đó Lưu hạo nhiên ôm Ngô Lỗi ngủ, tiểu hài tử nhu nhu nhuyễn nhuyễn tóc đen cọ hắn cổ, hắn vô ý thức đem người ôm càng khẩn chút, rộng lớn ngực trái tim ấm áp nhảy lên, ấm Ngô Lỗi sườn mặt.

Ngươi cũng liền ở ngươi đệ đệ trước mặt có điểm người sống khí nhi.

Hắn cùng nhau lớn lên huynh đệ đang xem đến hắn mặt vô biểu tình xử quyết phản đồ khi, thở dài dường như nói.

Ngô Lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên chú ý không đến thời điểm chậm rãi trưởng thành.

Vẫn là gầy, nhưng là người lại lớn lên cao. Lưu hạo nhiên ngay từ đầu không chú ý tới điểm này, thẳng đến hắn phát hiện hắn lại không thể đem Ngô Lỗi ôm vào đầu gối đầu ngồi xem văn kiện —— Ngô Lỗi lớn lên mau đến hắn bả vai.

Nhưng mặc dù như vậy hắn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng cũng như cũ là cái tiểu hài tử, đánh / thương đánh đến không tốt, chỉ khó khăn lắm đến tám hoàn —— Lưu hạo nhiên giống hắn lớn như vậy thời điểm đều có thể mang theo / thương / ra cửa; văn kiện cũng không yêu xem, một cái kính ồn ào kia con số chọc hắn đau đầu; vũ cũng không thích nhảy, những cái đó đại hình xã giao trường hợp hắn trước nay đều không đi.

Hắn thích đọc sách, sách cổ vẫn là tiếng Anh thư hắn đều ái xem; thích vẽ tranh —— Lưu hạo sau đó tới chuyên môn vì hắn thỉnh tốt nhất lão sư; thích đàn dương cầm.

Hắn thích bất luận cái gì một cái hắc đạo tiểu thiếu gia đều không thích đồ vật.

Ngô Lỗi vẽ tranh cực hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật không quá có thể hoàn toàn đối kia trắng bệch giấy vẽ thượng màu sắc rực rỡ một mảnh có thể thưởng phân ra cái gì nguyên cớ tới.

Có một năm hắn ăn sinh nhật, Ngô Lỗi đưa hắn lễ vật là hắn vẽ hồi lâu mới miêu tả ra một trương Lưu hạo nhiên bức họa, cùng kia đông đảo con nhà giàu đưa tới sang quý lễ vật chồng chất ở bên nhau, bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên ưu ái mà có vẻ quý giá.

Nhà ai tiểu cô nương cho ngươi họa? Tề gia đại thiếu gia trêu ghẹo Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ta đệ đệ.

A? Tề gia thiếu gia buông xuống chén rượu, lại ở kia trên bức họa nhiều quét vài lần, phân biệt rõ phân biệt rõ miệng, phẩm ra vài phần khác thường hương vị tới.

Các ngươi thật đúng là huynh hữu đệ cung. Tề gia thiếu gia cười một tiếng.

Tề gia nội đấu đến lợi hại, mỗi người gà chọi dường như. Có một lần tề gia thiếu gia tề bạn cố tri tới Lưu công quán làm khách, xa xa nhìn thấy kia cơ hồ muốn cùng nơi xa sơn thủy hòa hợp nhất thể bình yên vẽ tranh Ngô gia tiểu thiếu gia, sinh ra vài phần cực kỳ hâm mộ.

Ngươi đệ đệ thật tốt. Tề bạn cố tri khóe mắt tẩm thượng vài phần men say, hắn thực nghe lời đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười gật đầu, nhưng là dưới đáy lòng phủ định.

Ngô Lỗi cũng là sẽ phản nghịch mà lạnh thấu xương.

Thông thường xuất hiện ở Ngô Lỗi họa tác, thông thường đều là Lưu hạo nhiên. Trừ bỏ định kỳ muốn nộp lên việc học, Ngô Lỗi cũng chỉ là họa Lưu hạo nhiên, một trương trương giấy vẽ có đôi khi liền nhẹ nhàng rơi trên mặt đất, giống bạch nhung thảm giống nhau ôn nhu phô.

Lưu hạo nhiên đối này tập mãi thành thói quen, thậm chí kiêu ngạo cảm thấy theo lý thường hẳn là, thẳng đến có một lần hắn ở giấy vẽ thượng phát hiện một người khác.

Là cái nữ nhân, mặt mày điệt lệ đa tình, cùng Ngô Lỗi có tám chín phần tương tự.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh chóng ý thức được, đó là hắn mẫu thân.

Này nhà cao cửa rộng, mỗi người đều đối Ngô Lỗi hắn mẹ đẻ chết giữ kín như bưng, ngay cả Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đối này tránh mà không nói.

Cho nên ở hắn nhìn đến này trương họa thời điểm hắn loáng thoáng minh bạch, Ngô Lỗi cùng phụ thân hắn chỉ sợ là cả đời này đều sẽ không thân cận.

Ngô Lỗi thấy phụ thân hắn thời điểm chỉ có tân niên cùng ngày sinh.

Lưu lão gia tử tinh tế trong mắt luôn là âm u, nhìn về phía Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt cũng hoàn toàn không hiền lành. Ngô Lỗi ở một bên ngồi thời điểm cũng vĩnh viễn đều là ngạnh cổ, một câu uốn mình theo người nói đều không có.

Lưu gia tam gia cùng tứ gia rất là không thích Ngô Lỗi trên người bị Lưu hạo nhiên tỉ mỉ dưỡng ra tới quý khí, ngôn ngữ gian thường xuyên gõ khắc nghiệt, khóe mắt đuôi lông mày khinh thường cùng khinh miệt rõ ràng.

Lưu lão gia tử cũng cũng không che chở Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi chính mình cũng chưa bao giờ cong hạ lưng.

Còn phải là Lưu hạo nhiên, bốn lạng đẩy ngàn cân đẩy ra đề tài, hòa hòa khí khí cùng thúc thúc nhóm khách sáo vài câu, lại đúng lúc hướng phụ thân trong tai đưa vài câu thúc thúc nhóm lại tư nuốt bàn khẩu sự tình, sau đó đang xem thấy bọn họ thế hệ trước huynh đệ nội đấu thời điểm, lặng lẽ ở dưới cầm Ngô Lỗi tay.

Ngô Lỗi trước sau ngạnh cổ rốt cuộc mềm mại, trong ánh mắt tiềm tàng sóng gió mãnh liệt cảm xúc chậm rãi yên lặng xuống dưới.

Lưu hạo nhiên thư phòng có một trương sô pha, Lưu lão gia tử còn ở Lưu công quán trụ thời điểm cũng không làm hắn ở thư phòng phóng loại đồ vật này. Nhưng hắn sau lại chính mình định đoạt thời điểm, lăng là vì Ngô Lỗi ở thư phòng thả tốt nhất sô pha.

Khi đó Ngô Lỗi còn nhỏ, ngoạn nhi mệt mỏi lại ái dính hắn, liền chạy đến thư phòng tới tìm hắn, chính mình ngốc nhàm chán thời điểm liền ở trên sô pha ngủ một giấc.

Mãi cho đến hắn mười tám tuổi thời điểm đều là như thế này.

Có một lần Lưu hạo nhiên thủ hạ tới cấp hắn đưa văn kiện, Ngô Lỗi ở trên sô pha ngủ rồi, trên người cái thật dày dương nhung thảm, hắn ngủ đến không thành thật, lộ ra một tiểu tiệt bạch ngọc giống nhau mảnh khảnh eo.

Thủ hạ người thình lình nhìn thấy, nhất thời sững sờ ở nơi đó, còn tưởng rằng là đại thiếu gia vị nào hồng nhan tri kỷ.

Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi hắn lời nói hắn cũng không đáp, Lưu hạo nhiên theo hắn ánh mắt xem qua đi lúc sau, trong tay văn kiện đổ ập xuống tạp đi xuống:

“Nhìn cái gì đâu?!”

Thủ hạ người như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, liên tục xin tha lui đi ra ngoài.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng lên, trong ánh mắt là chính mình cũng không từng phát hiện lạnh băng sắc bén. Đang nhìn hướng kia như cũ đang ngủ ngon giấc Ngô Lỗi thời điểm dần dần hòa hoãn xuống dưới, hắn giống lão mụ tử dường như đi qua vì Ngô Lỗi dịch dịch thảm, bàn tay không tự giác mơn trớn kia mềm mại ấm áp da thịt, hắn nhìn trước mắt không hề phòng bị ngủ nhan, thế nhưng làm hắn miệng khô lưỡi khô lên.

Mẹ /. Lưu hạo nhiên dưới đáy lòng mắng một câu thô tục.

Hắn chính là ngươi đệ đệ. Hắn báo cho chính mình.

Kiều gia tiểu thư thực thích Lưu hạo nhiên.

Kiều đầu tháng sinh thật sự mỹ, người cũng ôn nhu dễ thân, thư niệm đến cũng hảo. Kiều gia lão gia cố ý cùng Lưu gia làm thân, liền cố ý mang theo nữ nhi tới Lưu công quán làm khách.

Ngô Lỗi đẩy nói đau đầu, kỳ thật ở nơi tối tăm thờ ơ lạnh nhạt kiều lão gia đối với Lưu hạo nhiên đại hiến ân cần, kiều đầu tháng đảo còn hàm súc e lệ, hồng một trương thanh tú da mặt, ngồi ở một bên lo chính mình giảo khăn, ngồi hồi lâu mới đối với Lưu hạo nhiên ngập ngừng nói ra một câu, ba ngày lúc sau Kiều gia có cái tiệc tối, thỉnh Lưu thiếu gia vui lòng nhận cho.

Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật cũng không yêu này son phấn dầu mè hương vị mười phần trường hợp, nhưng bất đắc dĩ một bên kiều lão gia cực lực mời, liền cười ứng.

Nhưng ở Ngô Lỗi góc độ xem, thấy thế nào như thế nào đều như là Lưu hạo nhiên ở Kiều gia cô nương mời hạ xúc động nhận lời.

Ngô Lỗi thấp thấp hừ một tiếng, nhiều năm như vậy, Lưu hạo nhiên cho hắn dưỡng đến tốt như vậy, sủng đến vô pháp vô thiên, nhưng hắn ở Lưu công quán lại vẫn là luôn luôn đều là thật cẩn thận nhẹ giọng chậm ngữ. Mà lúc này đây, hắn trên mặt rất khó đến nhiễm một tia kiêu ngạo lại khinh miệt thần khí, lạnh lùng nhìn lướt qua kia vui mừng đến độ muốn nhảy dựng lên kiều đầu tháng, xoay người về tới chính mình phòng.

Bữa tối thời điểm Ngô Lỗi đưa ra muốn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng đi Kiều gia yến hội.

Lưu hạo nhiên có chút kỳ quái nhìn hắn, hắn biết Ngô Lỗi đối những việc này xưa nay không có hứng thú, liền thuận miệng hỏi câu đây là thái dương từ nơi nào ra tới, thật thật hiếm lạ.

Chè hạt sen canh còn chưa nhập khẩu, đình trệ ở Ngô Lỗi đỏ tươi bên môi, hắn suýt nữa buột miệng thốt ra một câu từ ngươi trong lòng.

Nhưng hắn nghẹn đi trở về.

Hắn biết hắn đối ca ca vẫn luôn có mang nào đó ái muội kiều diễm cảm tình, hắn tiếp thu tân sự vật năng lực luôn là so Lưu hạo nhiên mau chút —— đây là tiên sinh nói qua —— hắn vẫn chưa cảm thấy này có gì đó.

Sợ cái gì, dù sao không phải một cái nương trong bụng ra tới, dù sao hắn trên danh nghĩa cái kia cha cũng trước nay không quản quá chính mình, dù sao hắn cái kia cha……

Không đề cập tới cũng thế.

Hắn hiện tại trong lòng trong mắt tràn đầy đều là Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn hận không thể đem Lưu hạo nhiên thu nhỏ sủy trong túi, kêu tất cả mọi người nhìn không thấy mới hảo đâu.

Dù sao hắn không thể bại bởi cái kia kiều kiều khiếp khiếp kiều đầu tháng.

Kiều gia tiệc tối quả nhiên long trọng.

Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa vừa vào cửa liền bị các thái thái kéo đến một bên, lại là hỏi han ân cần lại là khúc ý đón ý nói hùa, giống như thảo Lưu hạo nhiên niềm vui hắn là có thể lập tức cưới các nàng nữ nhi dường như. Một bên diễn tấu các loại Tây Dương nhạc cụ, lộn xộn ở bên nhau thời điểm giống nước nấu sôi khi chói tai tiêm minh.

Ngô Lỗi không thích nơi này, vẫn luôn ở một bên đứng uống rượu.

Hắn tiến vào thời điểm liền hấp dẫn vô số ánh mắt. Ngô Lỗi mấy năm nay sinh đến càng thêm đẹp, mặt mày tuấn lãng ngũ quan giãn ra, ghép nối ở bên nhau khi lại có vẻ vô cớ nhu hòa đa tình, tiểu thư các thái thái ánh mắt đều cố ý vô tình hướng hắn trên người dính.

Đáng tiếc không phải chính phái thiếu gia. Có tiểu thư tiếc nuối dường như đỡ đỡ chính mình tà váy, ánh mắt lại vẫn là không bỏ được dời đi.

Ngô Lỗi nghe thấy có người nghị luận hắn:

Hắn cùng Lưu thiếu gia quan hệ hảo đâu.

Ngươi biết cái gì, chưa từng nghe qua Trịnh Bá đánh bại Đoạn ở đất Yên?

Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ muốn cười ra tiếng.

Hắn mới không phải Trịnh bá đâu, Ngô Lỗi mãnh rót hết một ngụm rượu mê mang nghĩ.

Ta đến tình nguyện hắn là Chu U Vương.

“Này rượu không thể như vậy uống.”

Hắn phía sau vang lên một cái ấm áp giọng nam, nhưng là khẩu âm rất kỳ quái, trong giọng nói mang theo mơ hồ quan tâm: “Này rượu tác dụng chậm lợi hại, dễ dàng say.”

Ngô Lỗi xoay người sang chỗ khác nhìn, hắn phía sau đứng cái người nước ngoài, đôi mắt giống biển rộng giống nhau đẹp, kim hoàng đầu tóc mềm mại cong vút, sấn đến người cũng có thể ái lên.

Ngô Lỗi đối hắn khách khí cười cười: “Ngươi tiếng Trung nói thật tốt.”

“Giống nhau,” người nước ngoài ngượng ngùng gãi gãi đầu, bướng bỉnh phun ra một tiểu tiệt đầu lưỡi: “Ta thực thích tiếng Trung, kiều thiếu gia là bằng hữu của ta, hắn vẫn luôn dạy ta, lần này yến hội cũng là hắn mời ta tới.”

Ngô Lỗi vừa định hỏi một chút hắn như thế nào xưng hô, chính là dưới chân lại là mềm nhũn, giống như dẫm lên bông thượng, hắn có chút không chịu khống chế về phía trước khuynh đi, vừa lúc ngã vào kia người nước ngoài trong lòng ngực.

“Ngươi xem, tác dụng chậm lợi hại đi?” Người nước ngoài tựa hồ khi muốn đem hắn nâng dậy tới, cánh tay ôm lấy bờ vai của hắn: “Ta đỡ ngươi đi nghỉ ngơi đi?”

Ngô Lỗi vừa định nói kỳ thật không cần, chính mình tửu lượng kỳ thật cũng còn hảo, đi ra ngoài thổi gió mát nói không chừng thì tốt rồi, hắn mới muốn giãy giụa đứng vững, liền nghe thấy Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm lạnh băng chui vào hắn lỗ tai: “Đá chồng chất?”

Ngô Lỗi vội vàng quay đầu lại xem.

Thật là uống đến nhiều, hoặc là vừa rồi kia ly uống đến nóng nảy, hắn trước mắt bắt đầu hoa mắt, cơ hồ thấy không rõ Lưu hạo nhiên mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên mặt đang xem thấy kia người nước ngoài vây quanh Ngô Lỗi thời điểm nháy mắt đen đi xuống, hắn lập tức đã đi tới, đem kia thật vất vả cổ đủ dũng khí tiến đến đến gần kiều đầu tháng ném vào mặt sau, giống đoạt búp bê Tây Dương dường như đem Ngô Lỗi ôm lại đây:

“Uống nhiều quá?”

Ngô Lỗi chỉ biết theo thanh nguyên gật đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn đà hồng gương mặt, cây quạt nhỏ giống nhau thật dài lông mi, chớp hoảng tiến hắn trong lòng, trêu chọc đến hắn đầu quả tim phát run.

Hắn chỉ phải dời đi ánh mắt, hướng kiều lão gia trước thời gian cáo từ, ôm Ngô Lỗi ngồi trở lại nhà mình tiểu ô tô, vội vàng chạy về Lưu công quán.

Dọc theo đường đi Ngô Lỗi đều ngoan ngoãn dựa vào hắn trên vai, ấm áp hô hấp phun ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên gáy, thiêu đến hắn tâm ngứa, liền ở Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng Ngô Lỗi sẽ vẫn luôn như vậy an an ổn ổn ngủ đi xuống thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên thong thả chớp chớp mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng hắn không thoải mái, vừa định làm tài xế đem xe dừng lại, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi chỉ là nghiêm trang mở mắt ra nhìn hắn, thành thành thật thật.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn xem đến muốn cười, vừa định xoa bóp hắn chóp mũi, lại nghe Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên mềm mại mở miệng:

“Hạo nhiên, ngươi thật là đẹp mắt.”

Ngô Lỗi từ thành niên ngày đó liền không hề kêu hắn ca ca, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn tưởng tiểu hài tử phản nghịch, nhưng là lúc này đây bị Ngô Lỗi tiểu tâm trân trọng niệm tên của hắn, đến bỗng dưng sinh ra vô hạn lưu luyến tình thâm ý vị tới.

Hắn cơ hồ muốn nhắm mắt lại.

Ngô Lỗi trở về liền hại một hồi bệnh, thiêu đến không lợi hại, nhưng là người luôn là héo héo. Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ vẫn luôn ngủ ở trên một cái giường, thẳng đến Ngô Lỗi mười bảy tuổi năm ấy, trong nhà chủ sự hầu gái ấp a ấp úng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói, này tiểu thiếu gia hiện giờ lớn, thật sự là không thể lại như vậy ngủ đi xuống.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay một đốn, trong lòng một chút rối rắm phức tạp cảm xúc giây lát lướt qua, cuối cùng nhàn nhạt nói, chính ngươi xử lý đi, không cần đối ta nói.

Sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên hợp với vài cái buổi tối không trở về, như là cố tình tránh đi Ngô Lỗi giống nhau, cho nên hắn cũng liền không biết, Ngô Lỗi ở hắn không ở ban đêm sẽ thường xuyên lặng lẽ chạy đến hắn trong phòng, ngủ ở hắn ngủ quá trên giường, cùng hắn cách canh giờ ngủ chung.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn ngủ đến mơ mơ màng màng, sắc mặt như cũ đỏ bừng Ngô Lỗi, trong lòng mềm đi xuống, sắp ngủ trước Ngô Lỗi còn cố chấp lôi kéo hắn góc áo không cho hắn đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên thổi mạnh mũi hắn đậu hắn, ta nếu là không đi, ai tới dưỡng ngươi?

Ngô Lỗi không đáp lời, tay cũng không buông khai, cũng không nhét trở lại trong chăn, đỉnh bướng bỉnh ở lông bị bên ngoài lộ ra tế gầy thủ đoạn.

Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ, chỉ phải hống hắn, nói chính mình thực mau trở về tới bồi hắn vân vân.

Ngô Lỗi nhắm hai mắt, cảm xúc ở đáy mắt thâm tàng bất lộ, chỉ mang theo giọng mũi nói, ngươi không được đi gặp kia kiều đầu tháng.

Lưu hạo nhiên giật mình, những lời này hồn nhiên không giống làm nũng, đảo có vẻ phá lệ nghiêm túc. Lưu hạo nhiên cân nhắc này trong đó tình ti lượn lờ, rồi lại bị này không thành thật tiểu bệnh nhân đẩy một phen.

Đi thôi. Ngô Lỗi bắt tay thu trở về, giận dỗi xoay người sang chỗ khác không để ý tới hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng nói điểm cái gì, nhưng là bên ngoài chờ đến nóng nảy thủ hạ người đã bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng khấu vang lên cửa phòng.

Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ phải đi ra ngoài.

Không biện pháp, hắn tam thúc tứ thúc luôn luôn thích nhất cho hắn thêm phiền.

Buổi tối trở về thời điểm hắn vẫn là lựa chọn cùng hắn ngủ chung.

Giống khi còn nhỏ giống nhau, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác được hắn đã trở lại, liền chui vào hắn trong lòng ngực.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn, còn tưởng rằng hắn chỉ là ngủ say sau nào đó thói quen thành tự nhiên phản ứng, vì thế hắn ma xui quỷ khiến cúi đầu, hôn hôn Ngô Lỗi cái trán.

Nhưng Ngô Lỗi tỉnh.

Hắn khóe mắt lặng lẽ hoạt đi ra ngoài một giọt nước mắt, nhưng khóe miệng lại dương lên.

Ngô Lỗi bệnh hảo sau quấn lấy Lưu hạo nhiên muốn hắn dạy hắn khiêu vũ.

Lưu hạo nhiên nói cho hắn thỉnh lão sư, hắn không muốn. Lưu hạo nhiên bị chính mình tiểu thiếu gia ma đến không có tính tình, cuối cùng ở một tháng quang như nước ban đêm bắt đầu giáo.

Nhảy vài bước sau Lưu hạo nhiên mới phát giác có chỗ nào không đối tới. Ngô Lỗi về sau nếu là cùng những cái đó danh viện thục nữ khiêu vũ cũng có thể nhảy nữ bước sao? Nhưng hắn hiện tại như vậy đương nhiên vòng Ngô Lỗi eo, nhìn Ngô Lỗi cặp kia xinh đẹp đôi mắt, mông lung gian lại là vẫn là không chịu buông tay.

Hắn sớm nên minh bạch.

Âm nhạc ở chậm rãi chảy xuôi, ở nguy hiểm nhất cũng đa tình nhất địa phương.

Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn cười nhìn hắn, hắn lúc này mới kinh giác Ngô Lỗi căn bản không cần hắn giáo khiêu vũ, hắn luôn là có thể dễ như trở bàn tay đuổi kịp hắn bước chân, thậm chí còn có thể tranh thủ thời gian cắn một ngụm Lưu hạo nhiên hầu kết.

Không ai như vậy đối diện ngươi đi. Ngô Lỗi mơ hồ cười nói.

Không nhớ rõ là ai môi trước đụng phải ai, chờ Lưu hạo nhiên có ý thức thời điểm bọn họ đã ngã xuống trên giường.

Nguyệt hoa như bạc trút xuống xuống dưới, đem minh ám mặt đất tẩy đến thấu triệt, Lưu hạo nhiên đầu ngón tay mềm mại, môi cũng ôn nhu, một chút khắc ở Ngô Lỗi mỡ dê ngọc giống nhau làn da thượng, động tác nhợt nhạt lại bá đạo.

Ngô Lỗi ôm hắn cổ, gầy lớn lên chân tự nhiên ở vào nó nên ở địa phương, ngẫu nhiên đau, Ngô Lỗi liền tiểu thanh tiểu khí kêu Lưu hạo nhiên tên.

Phảng phất này hai chữ đó là cái gì tuyệt thế lời âu yếm, trêu chọc Lưu hạo nhiên ngực đau đớn. Hắn biết rõ bọn họ ở làm một kiện trên đời không dung sự tình, nhưng bọn họ vẫn là ở tiếp tục.

Tốt nhất thời gian có thể chậm một chút, này ôn tồn mềm mại thời khắc liền vĩnh vô cuối;

Tốt nhất thời gian có thể mau một chút, này giãy giụa chìm nổi gian đó là nhất sinh nhất thế.

Cuối cùng đến đỉnh phong thời điểm Ngô Lỗi ôm cổ hắn nhỏ giọng khụt khịt.

Lưu hạo nhiên còn tưởng rằng hắn là đau, vừa định nhìn một cái, lại nghe Ngô Lỗi ở hắn bên tai thấp thấp nói.

Ta không có gì thứ tốt cho ngươi, ta hết thảy đều là ngươi cho ta, kia này mệnh liền về ngươi đi.

Bóng đêm quá sâu, Lưu hạo nhiên thấy không rõ Ngô Lỗi biểu tình, Lưu hạo nhiên đem người ôm sát chút, cũng ở bên tai hắn nỉ non.

Ta muốn ngươi mệnh làm cái gì, ta chỉ cần ngươi tâm.

Ngô Lỗi hôn lên hắn khóe môi, làm nũng dường như mở miệng.

Này tâm đã sớm là của ngươi.

Bọn họ ở ngày đó sau thường thường pha trộn ở bên nhau.

Lưu hạo nhiên có đôi khi ôm hắn thời điểm liền sẽ cố ý ý xấu cọ hắn thái dương trêu đùa hắn.

Cái bàn vẫn là giường?

Ngô Lỗi tức giận cắn hắn, cuối cùng bị hắn lăn lộn thảm hề hề xin tha.

Lúc đó đúng là mùa xuân ba tháng, thảo trường oanh phi.

Thời gian vừa vặn.

Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn muốn du học sự tình Ngô Lỗi là biết đến.

Lưu hạo nhiên vốn tưởng rằng hắn sẽ phản đối, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi cũng không có. Lưu hạo nhiên có vài món sự làm cực kỳ xinh đẹp, Lưu lão gia tử tại đây chuyện thượng rốt cuộc tùng khẩu, nhận lời xuống dưới.

Lưu hạo nhiên vốn định mang theo Ngô Lỗi cùng đi, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi cự tuyệt.

Ngô Lỗi ở hắn trong lòng ngực cởi ra hắn cúc áo, lười nhác nói, ta nếu là đi, ngươi còn sẽ chuyên tâm lưu học sao.

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa muốn phản bác, lại bị Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng đè lại môi: “Ngươi như vậy đi rồi còn chưa tính, nếu là liền ta cũng đi theo cùng nhau đi, ngươi cảm thấy tam thúc tứ thúc có thể hay không tìm phiền toái?”

Lưu hạo nhiên mày ngưng thượng sương.

Ngô Lỗi lại tiếp tục giải hắn nút thắt: “Giao cho ta, tổng so giao cho bọn họ thích hợp đi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên tùy ý hắn làm này đó động tác nhỏ, lo chính mình nói: “Ta đây lưu vài người đáng tin người cho ngươi, ngươi có cái gì không hiểu liền hỏi bọn họ, hoặc là viết thư hỏi ta……”

Lưu hạo nhiên nguyện ý nói, Ngô Lỗi lại không cái kia kiên nhẫn nghe, hắn giải xong rồi nút thắt lại cắn cắn Lưu hạo nhiên ngực, giống che dấu ly biệt thương cảm giống nhau hung tợn nói:

“Không làm ta đi rồi!”

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt tối sầm lại, chế trụ hắn cái gáy liền trao đổi một cái lâu dài hôn môi.

Ngô Lỗi tin ngay từ đầu tới thực thường xuyên, viết đồ vật lại không có gì ý tứ, chỉ trung quy trung củ hội báo trong nhà sự, cuối cùng dò hỏi hắn một ít xử lý phương pháp.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng minh bạch, Ngô Lỗi là sợ hãi này nội dung bị Lưu lão gia tử nhìn đến, chỉ phải thành thành thật thật viết này đó không thú vị đồ vật. Sau lại đợi mấy tháng, rốt cuộc có một xấp thật dày thư tín truyền đến, nhão nhão dính dính nị nị oai oai viết hắn một đốn ăn nhiều ít cơm, uống lên vài lần cà phê, lại tham dự cái gì tiệc rượu. Giữa những hàng chữ đều ở mềm như bông làm nũng, trước sau như một tính trẻ con.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn nhìn liền cười.

Hắn ở nước ngoài cũng không phải nghe không được quốc nội tiếng gió, hắn biết Ngô Lỗi gần nhất sấm rền gió cuốn xử lý không ít tam gia tứ gia sự, thủ đoạn mạnh mẽ, cứng rắn dưới không người dám phản, Lưu hạo nhiên thủ hạ lòng nghi ngờ Ngô Lỗi ở ngày sau sẽ nhân cơ hội đoạt Lưu hạo nhiên quyền, không thiếu khuyên hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên dưới ánh mặt trời cân nhắc từng câu từng chữ cấp cái kia quỷ linh tinh viết hồi âm, Ngô Lỗi thủ đoạn có một nửa đều là hắn giáo, chỉ là hắn không nghĩ tới Ngô Lỗi sẽ làm như vậy tuyệt.

Tuyệt điểm cũng không có gì, quyền đương cho bọn hắn giáo huấn. Lưu hạo nhiên nếu không phải thật sự thích Ngô Lỗi lại như thế nào sẽ dạy hắn những cái đó, nếu không phải thiệt tình tín nhiệm, lại như thế nào sẽ cam tâm đem như vậy đại gia nghiệp phó thác cho hắn?

Cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không lo lắng.

Nhưng là ở phía sau tới, Ngô Lỗi gởi thư dần dần không có như vậy thường xuyên, nội dung cũng không giống ngày xưa lưu luyến. Ngẫu nhiên còn sẽ nhắc tới một cái dược thương nữ nhi, gọi là gì hứa như vân.

Lưu hạo nhiên sau khi xem xong sắc mặt không tốt, nhưng hắn không phải trên phố tranh giành tình cảm nữ nhi gia, hắn cũng không muốn cùng Ngô Lỗi ở như vậy trân quý gởi thư trung tranh chấp, chỉ phải ra vẻ không thấy.

Chậm rãi, Ngô Lỗi nội dung lại bắt đầu trung quy trung củ, Lưu hạo nhiên ở tin bất mãn rải vài lần kiều, nhưng cũng chút nào không thấy hiệu quả.

Hắn không rõ này quỷ linh tinh là làm sao vậy.

Có đôi khi Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, những năm gần đây Ngô Lỗi đối hắn mỗi một lần ôn tồn cùng ngọt ngào kỳ thật đều là ở hắn trong lòng ám chọc chọc thọc một cây đao, bình thường thời khắc là nhìn không ra tới, chỉ có nghĩ đến muốn gặp hắn một mặt thời điểm mới có thể dựng sào thấy bóng, một tưởng niệm, liền sắc bén.

Như vậy sinh hoạt giằng co thật lâu.

Khoảng cách hắn về nước nhật tử vốn đang có một tháng, nhưng là Lưu lão gia tử mất tin tức truyền đến thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ đứng thẳng không xong.

Liền tính lại khắc nghiệt, lại máu lạnh, tốt xấu kia cũng là phụ thân hắn.

Vì thế Lưu hạo nhiên suốt đêm về nước.

Hắn sau khi trở về thuận lý thành chương kế nhiệm gia chủ chi vị. Hắn tâm phúc lo lắng sự tình vẫn chưa phát sinh, mặc dù là Ngô Lỗi một tay đề bạt đi lên người cũng không có lăn lộn ra cái gì tới.

Tang nghi phía trên Lưu hạo nhiên thờ ơ lạnh nhạt Lưu gia tam gia cùng tứ gia khóc đến hô thiên thưởng địa giống nhau, phảng phất mấy ngày trước đây bọn họ còn chưa cùng Ngô Lỗi tranh quá gia sản dường như, dối trá làm ra vẻ lệnh người ghê tởm. Hắn theo bản năng quay đầu lại xem Ngô Lỗi, nhưng Ngô Lỗi chỉ là mặt vô biểu tình quỳ gối nơi đó, trên mặt một giọt nước mắt cũng không, cho dù là nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên, trong ánh mắt cũng không có gợn sóng.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong ngực đột nhiên có một chút dự cảm bất hảo.

Tang nghi lúc sau Lưu hạo nhiên vội hồi lâu, chờ hắn nhàn hạ một chút khi chú ý tới, trong nhà hết thảy đều không có biến, cùng hắn lúc đi giống nhau như đúc.

Duy độc Ngô Lỗi.

Hắn tiếp Lưu hạo nhiên trở về thời điểm có vẻ cũng không như vậy thân thiện, Lưu hạo nhiên còn tưởng rằng là bởi vì ở tang kỳ, không hảo biểu hiện đến quá thân mật, liền chưa làm hắn tưởng. Chính là mặc dù là trong lén lút, Ngô Lỗi kia trương xinh đẹp mặt cũng luôn là nhàn nhạt.

Lưu hạo nhiên ban ngày chủ trì gia sự khi, hắn liền ngồi tiểu ô tô đi ra ngoài bái phỏng chút quan to hiển quý. Hai người tổng chạm vào không mặt trên, liên thủ hạ đều có thể phát giác Ngô Lỗi đối Lưu hạo nhiên lãnh đạm tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên không rõ vì cái gì.

Thẳng đến có một lần thủ hạ người tiến vào cùng hắn hội báo nói, Ngô Lỗi hôm nay lại đi gặp cái kia hứa tiểu thư.

Lưu hạo nhiên mặt âm trầm không nói một lời.

Hắn đêm đó chờ Ngô Lỗi chờ đến gần đêm khuya.

Ngô Lỗi về nhà khi trên người mang theo nhàn nhạt mùi rượu, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn vững vàng nện bước bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ, này đã sớm không hề là năm đó cái kia uống nhiều quá liền ái dính người tiểu hài tử.

Hắn luôn là ở hắn nhìn không thấy địa phương lớn lên.

“Làm gì đi?” Lưu hạo nhiên lạnh lùng nhìn hắn.

Ngô Lỗi không để ý tới hắn, bỏ đi sang quý áo khoác muốn vòng khai hắn đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn này liên tiếp mấy ngày tới đều như vậy lãnh đạm bộ dáng chọc giận, hắn một tay đem người ấn ở trên tường, nghiến răng nghiến lợi hỏi, như là chỉ bạo nộ trung ẩn nhẫn hùng sư: “Ta đang hỏi ngươi lời nói!”

“Đi xem như vân.” Ngô Lỗi lười nhác xoa ấn đường, không kiên nhẫn trả lời.

Như vân.

Này hai chữ kêu cực thân mật, thành bậc lửa Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng một cái hoả tinh, Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ là cắn răng lời nói, đáy mắt lửa giận muốn đem Ngô Lỗi bậc lửa: “Ngươi biết ngươi đang nói cái gì sao?!”

Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt không chớp mắt nhìn hắn trong chốc lát, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác hắn phảng phất là đang xem bị nắm dây thừng đi được rối gỗ, sau đó Ngô Lỗi chợt lộ ra một cái trào phúng tươi cười tới: “Ta hảo ca ca, ngươi như thế nào không hiểu đâu?”

Lưu hạo nhiên tâm bị hảo ca ca mấy chữ đông lạnh đến lạnh lẽo.

Ngô Lỗi lười biếng dựa vào trên vách tường, ấm màu vàng ánh sáng nhu nhu chiếu vào hắn trên người, giống vì hắn mạ một lớp vàng biên: “Trên đời này hảo ngoạn đồ vật có rất nhiều, ta còn là ở ngươi đi rồi lúc sau mới phát hiện.”

Lưu hạo nhiên tay tại đây câu nói kết thúc khi chậm rãi rũ xuống tới, ngã tiến đã từng hồi ức.

Đúng rồi, hắn chưa bao giờ mang Ngô Lỗi đi qua cái gì xa hoa tiệc tối, Lưu hạo nhiên chán ghét nơi đó không khí, khiến cho Ngô Lỗi cũng liền tận khả năng lẩn tránh khai này đó, ai ngờ Ngô Lỗi ở hắn nhìn không thấy thời điểm rốt cuộc vẫn là tiếp xúc tới rồi, thậm chí còn cảm thấy hứng thú khẩn.

Ngô Lỗi tiến đến hắn trước mặt đi, mềm mại hô hấp chiếu vào hắn gương mặt biên, lại giống rắn độc hộc ra lưỡi rắn:

“Ca ca, ta cho ngươi quyền lực, ngươi cho ta hưởng lạc, làm như vậy, không hảo sao?”

Hắn sửa sửa chính mình cà vạt, giống hằng ngày tán gẫu giống nhau mở miệng: “Còn đem ta đương tiểu hài tử sao? Đã từng ta là hồ đồ chút, bị ca ca che dấu còn tưởng rằng chính mình được đến đó là tốt nhất đâu, hiện giờ mới biết được……”

Hắn ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai nỉ non, lười biếng lại tàn nhẫn mở miệng, một phen lại mau lại tàn nhẫn đao thẳng tắp ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng xuyên cái động:

“Ta bị ngươi lừa.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên tro tàn giống nhau đôi mắt, tiếp tục chói lọi thọc dao nhỏ, nói chuyện lại tàn nhẫn lại lợi: “Từ trước tuổi còn nhỏ, chơi ngoạn nhi cũng liền chơi ngoạn nhi, hiện giờ ca ca tưởng gạt ta, sợ là không được.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy hết thảy đều tới quá nhanh, mau đến hắn đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa. Chính là trên đời này sự trước nay đều không phải chờ ngươi chuẩn bị tốt mới bắt đầu phát sinh. Hắn có thể thấy Ngô Lỗi mỗi ngày tây trang giày da đi ra ngoài, tới rồi đã khuya mới trở về, thậm chí căn bản không trở lại, mặc dù đã trở lại, ở đối mặt Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm cũng luôn là nhàn nhạt. Hắn bên người bạn gái vĩnh viễn ùn ùn không dứt, vẫn luôn đều có thiên kim tiểu thư thiệp mời đưa đến Lưu công quán tới, hắn một bộ hảo túi da chung quy không có lãng phí rớt, thậm chí đã có người tới vì hắn làm mai kéo thuyền.

Lưu hạo nhiên hờ hững ngồi ở ghế dựa, hắn không hiểu, hắn không hiểu hắn chỉ là lưu cái học công phu, chờ hắn trở về thời điểm vì cái gì hết thảy đều không giống nhau đâu.

Cái kia mềm mại ngoan ngoãn Ngô Lỗi, như thế nào liền thành hiện giờ bộ dáng đâu.

Vì thế hắn bắt đầu tra.

Ngô Lỗi ở Lưu công quán chủ sự thời điểm chưa từng du củ thời khắc, chỉ là có đôi khi lôi đình thủ đoạn dưới chọc đến tam gia cùng tứ gia cũng không thống khoái. Cùng tam gia tứ gia kết hạ không ít sống núi, khá vậy đoạt lại không ít nguyên bản liền thuộc về Lưu hạo nhiên bàn khẩu.

Còn có nghe nói hắn là một lần tiệc tối thượng gặp được vị kia hứa gia thiên kim, hai người lần đầu gặp mặt liền đối với lẫn nhau đều tràn đầy hảo cảm, lén thấy rất nhiều thứ, tin đồn nhảm nhí đã truyền ra đi không ít.

Nhưng mà này còn không phải nhất lệnh Lưu hạo nhiên tuyệt vọng.

Để cho hắn tuyệt vọng chính là, nhà hắn dùng vài thập niên y sư nói cho hắn, phụ thân hắn nguyên nhân chết cũng không đơn thuần, mà là chết vào một loại mạn tính trúng độc. Độc dược ở trong cơ thể ít nhất ẩn núp hơn nửa năm mới bị kích phát ra tới.

Có thể được đến này phúc dược vật, chỉ có hiện giờ hứa gia.

Hứa gia đại tiểu thư chính là hứa như vân, hứa như vân cùng Ngô Lỗi đi lại thân mật, mà Ngô Lỗi……

Lưu hạo nhiên tay đang run rẩy.

Ngô Lỗi mẫu thân là bị phụ thân hắn một chân đá chết.

Này ở Lưu công quán là tuyệt không có thể nói ra bí mật, năm đó Ngô Lỗi mẫu thân nhiễm trọng tật, một lòng tưởng tiến Lưu công quán đến cậy nhờ Lưu lão gia.

Nhưng nàng tính sai rồi nàng ở Lưu lão gia trong lòng vị trí.

Lưu lão gia nữ nhân nhiều như vậy, có thể đối nàng cái này con hát có thể nhiều để bụng một chút nguyên nhân không phải cái gì khác, mà là bởi vì nàng sinh đến xác thật thực mỹ.

Cho nên đương nàng vội vàng tới rồi mọi cách cầu xin thời điểm, Lưu lão gia chính đuổi kịp tâm tình phiền muộn, lập tức một chân liền bay đi ra ngoài, kia nữ nhân đương trường bỏ mạng.

Bởi vì điểm này áy náy, Ngô Lỗi mới bị nhận được Lưu công quán cư trú. Chính là mặc dù hắn thẹn trong lòng, chân chân chính chính đem Ngô Lỗi mang đại người lại là Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ngô Lỗi mẫu thân không ở thời điểm Ngô Lỗi đã bắt đầu ký sự, hắn nếu đã biết hắn mẫu thân tử vong chân tướng, từ đây này trong ngực một mạt cô hận bất bình đảo cũng không gì đáng trách. Đến nỗi cuối cùng sấn huynh trưởng không ở thời điểm đối phụ thân xuống tay cũng chưa biết được.

Lưu hạo nhiên mỏi mệt phất phất tay, làm thủ hạ người đi xuống, cũng cảnh cáo bọn họ không được nói bậy.

Hắn cần thiết tự mình thấy Ngô Lỗi, tự mình cùng hắn nói.

Hắn biết Ngô Lỗi ngày gần đây thích cùng hứa như vân đi một chỗ yên lặng công viên, vì thế hắn một cái tùy tùng cũng chưa mang, chính mình đi kia chỗ công viên.

Chờ hắn đến thời điểm, hắn cách đến rất xa liền nhìn đến, Ngô Lỗi vươn hai tay, ôm lấy trong lòng ngực nữ hài.

Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng hắn sẽ giận dữ, sẽ xông lên đi chất vấn, thậm chí sẽ xách theo Ngô Lỗi cổ áo cùng hắn hung hăng mà đánh nhau một trận, phát tiết một chút nhiều ngày tới đủ loại ủy khuất cùng không cam lòng.

Nhưng là hắn cái gì đều không có làm.

Hắn lẳng lặng tới, lẳng lặng đi, cứng còng bước ra hai chân, cuối cùng suýt nữa quỳ xuống đi.

Ngô Lỗi nói đúng, đã từng hắn là cái tiểu hài tử, cái gì cũng chưa gặp qua, cái gì cũng đều không hiểu đến, hắn bị Lưu hạo nhiên bảo hộ quá hảo, chưa từng gặp qua kia thối nát ngợp trong vàng son. Nhưng là sau lại hắn dần dần kiến thức tới rồi, lúc trước hắn là cái gì cũng đều không hiểu tiểu hài tử, nhìn thấy người hoặc là nịnh nọt hoặc là chanh chua, cũng chỉ có Lưu hạo nhiên có thể được hắn coi trọng, nhưng hắn sau lại thấy được nhiều, đụng phải kia so Lưu hạo nhiên không biết tươi sống nhiều ít lần sinh mệnh, hắn lại là cái không trường tính hài tử, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên nhau còn muốn lo lắng thế tục ánh mắt, cả đời che che dấu dấu, chính là nếu có thể cùng một cái hoạt bát rộng rãi nữ hài tử ở bên nhau, trung gian không biết muốn tỉnh đi nhiều ít khúc chiết.

Ngươi nói hắn sẽ lựa chọn ai?

Lưu hạo nhiên từng bước một đi, một giọt nước mắt đều không có, trái tim ra sớm đã vỡ nát, nhưng hắn biểu tình thượng như cũ tĩnh như nước lặng.

Nguyên lai một người đau đến chỗ sâu nhất, là thật sự sẽ không rơi lệ.

Giờ khắc này không phải tới quá nhanh, tới quá đột nhiên, mà là đã sớm hẳn là phát sinh.

Ngô Lỗi biết Lưu hạo nhiên tới.

Trong lòng ngực hứa như vân ngẩng đầu, mắt đuôi hồng hồng một mảnh, nhưng trên mặt vẫn là vẫn duy trì tươi cười: “Ngươi thật sự không thích ta a?”

“Không thích.” Ngô Lỗi tràn ngập xin lỗi rồi lại phá lệ kiên định trả lời nàng.

Ngô Lỗi quay đầu đi, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên cô thanh lại cô đơn bóng dáng, ngực phát sáp đau đớn.

Lúc ấy Lưu hạo nhiên ở tin một câu một câu dạy hắn như thế nào tính kế nhân tâm biện pháp, hiện giờ đều bị Ngô Lỗi dùng để tính kế hắn.

Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ muốn cười khổ ra tiếng.

Lưu lão gia tử thật là hắn giết đến.

Hắn từ tiến Lưu công quán ngày đầu tiên khởi hắn liền biết chính mình mẫu thân nguyên nhân chết. Cho nên hắn mới như vậy sợ, như vậy trong lòng run sợ.

Nhưng hắn gặp gỡ trên đời này đối hắn tốt nhất người.

Hắn càng ngày càng không rời đi Lưu hạo nhiên, càng ngày càng để ý hắn, kia từ nhỏ liền có báo thù kế hoạch bị hắn gác lại một năm lại một năm nữa, hắn không chịu khống chế bắt đầu cùng Lưu hạo nhiên yêu nhau, bắt đầu lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên rơi xuống vạn trượng vực sâu.

Nhưng là kia kế hoạch cũng chỉ có thể là gác lại.

Hắn thường xuyên có thể mơ thấy khi còn nhỏ trụ quá đá xanh hẻm, mơ thấy chính mình mỹ lệ lại số khổ mẫu thân, mơ thấy hắn trên danh nghĩa phụ thân cặp kia lạnh băng mắt. Mỗi khi lúc này, hắn trong ngực liền sẽ bốc lên khởi hừng hực ngọn lửa, đó là liền Lưu hạo nhiên tươi cười đều tắt không được ngọn lửa.

Ngô Lỗi thường thường mông lung tưởng, kỳ thật hắn mẫu thân năm đó cũng không phải nhất định phải tiến Lưu công quán, bọn họ mẫu tử hai cái năm đó ở bần phố hẻm nhỏ cũng có thể quá thực hảo, hắn mẫu thân có trên đời này nhất ôn nhu đôi tay cùng đôi mắt, sẽ cho hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn bất đồng ái.

Nhưng nàng khi đó bệnh đến quá lợi hại, trong nhà lại không có dư thừa tiền, chỉ phải tới lòng mang cuối cùng một chút mong đợi tới đến cậy nhờ nàng từng dốc hết trái tim để yêu người.

Kết quả cuối cùng máu tươi đầm đìa.

Hắn bổn có thể cả đời cũng đã lớn thành Lưu hạo nhiên hy vọng quá như vậy, vĩnh viễn làm sạch sẽ thanh triệt tiểu thiếu gia, ít nhất ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt vĩnh viễn đều là cái sạch sẽ thanh triệt tiểu thiếu gia.

Chính là hắn mẫu thân tánh mạng tội gì?

Hắn làm không được, hắn làm không được làm lơ mẫu thân chết thảm sau đó tiếp tục cùng Lưu hạo nhiên quá đường mật ngọt ngào sinh hoạt.

Cho nên Ngô Lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên lưu học thời điểm chấp hành kế hoạch của chính mình, hắn cố tình cùng lớn nhất dược thương hứa gia thân cận, cuối cùng bắt được kia mạn tính dược liệu, hạ vào Lưu lão gia tử sứ trong ly.

Không phải không thể làm ám sát, làm thương chiến, chỉ là muốn chấp hành này đó thế tất phải được đến Lưu gia quyền lực, nhưng là quyền to Lưu lão gia tử sẽ không cho hắn, liền tính Lưu lão gia tử cho, hắn cũng không muốn muốn, bởi vì một khi muốn, hắn ở cuối cùng thế tất sẽ ở đông đảo tông thân thúc đẩy dưới cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đi lên tranh quyền con đường.

Cho nên hắn chỉ có thể đi nguy hiểm nhất kia một cái lộ.

Hắn minh bạch, loại sự tình này một khi sự việc đã bại lộ, kia như lang tựa hổ Lưu gia thân thích quyết sẽ không bỏ qua hắn, thậm chí sẽ lợi dụng hắn tới đấu đảo Lưu hạo nhiên, tranh đoạt gia chủ vị trí.

Cho nên hắn tiếp nhận Lưu hạo nhiên vị trí sau đem tam gia cùng tứ gia chèn ép đến cực kỳ lợi hại, vì chính là tận khả năng suy yếu bọn họ lực lượng; hắn cố ý bày ra kia lười biếng lại lãnh đạm biểu tình đến gây chuyện Lưu hạo nhiên thương tâm, cố ý làm Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến hắn cùng hứa gia tiểu thư thân cận, hắn chỉ là nghĩ, nếu thực sự có một ngày việc này bại lộ, Lưu hạo nhiên ở muốn xử lý hắn thời điểm không đến mức quá khổ sở.

Tốt nhất Lưu hạo nhiên còn có thể hận hắn.

Rốt cuộc hắn giết Lưu hạo nhiên phụ thân.

Cho dù Lưu lão gia đối Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không lắm để bụng, nhưng kia cũng dù sao cũng là Lưu hạo nhiên phụ thân.

Nói đến cùng, từ hắn quyết định báo thù kia một khắc khởi, hắn liền phải buông Lưu hạo nhiên.

Cùng với làm Lưu hạo nhiên cũng từ bỏ hắn.

Chỉ là hắn không nghĩ tới, nguyên lai này kẻ hèn vài nét bút là có thể viết xong buông hai chữ, làm lên thế nhưng như vậy gian nan.

Lúc trước không ham những cái đó tình yêu thì tốt rồi. Ngô Lỗi nhắm mắt lại.

Nhưng kia tình yêu nếu có thể ngăn cản được, có thể khống chế được trụ, kia còn tính cái gì tình yêu.

“Ngươi sẽ không không biết đi?” Tề gia thiếu gia tề bạn cố tri cơ hồ chụp nát Lưu hạo nhiên cái bàn: “Ngươi tam thúc ngươi tứ thúc tra ngươi cái kia bảo bối đệ đệ sự đã tra rõ ràng! Hứa gia hạ nhân miệng không nghiêm. Y sư chứng nhân cũng tề, ngươi nếu là nhất định phải bảo ngươi cái kia đệ đệ, ngươi liền không thể làm cái này gia chủ ngươi minh bạch sao!”

Lưu hạo nhiên không rên một tiếng.

“Ta cùng ngươi nói chuyện đâu!” Tề bạn cố tri rống lên một tiếng: “Ngươi tam thúc bọn họ bị Ngô Lỗi chèn ép lợi hại, người xấu toàn làm Ngô Lỗi đương, hiện giờ hắn làm như vậy sự, ngươi đương ngươi tam thúc sẽ không lột hắn da?!”

“Hắn dám!”

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng lên lạnh giọng quát.

“Chuyện tới hiện giờ, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi như thế nào còn như vậy che chở hắn?” Tề bạn cố tri trên mặt nhất phái chua xót, hắn càng ngày càng đọc không hiểu hắn bằng hữu, hắn vô lực mở miệng: “Hắn giết phụ thân ngươi ngươi không rõ sao?!”

Như thế nào sẽ không rõ đâu.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngã ngồi hồi ghế dựa.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngực chỗ phá lệ đau đớn, hắn Ngô Lỗi ở hắn trái tim nghênh ngang ở xuống dưới, bá chiếm không đi còn chưa tính, tốt xấu đối hắn chỗ ở hảo một chút, tội gì như vậy đãi nó? Nhất định phải đem nó bị thương máu tươi đầm đìa đâu?

Hắn vẫn luôn muốn tìm Ngô Lỗi muốn cái giải thích, muốn cái đáp án, liền tính kia chứng cứ từng vụ từng việc đều như vậy đầy đủ hết nhưng hắn vẫn là ẩn nhẫn không phát, hắn chỉ nghĩ nghe Ngô Lỗi một người trả lời, hắn không nghĩ cái kia hắn đổ Ngô Lỗi về nhà ban đêm sẽ là bọn họ cuối cùng có thể hảo hảo thấy thượng một mặt.

Chính là gặp mặt lại có thể nói cái gì đâu.

Lưu hạo nhiên rất muốn hỏi một chút, năm đó thâm tình lưu luyến là giả vờ sao? Chính là như thế nào mới có thể giả dạng làm như vậy đâu? Nếu năm đó thâm tình đều là thật sự, kia Ngô Lỗi lại như thế nào bỏ được đãi hắn như vậy đâu?

Hắn nào biết đâu rằng, Ngô Lỗi một chút đều không bỏ được.

Hắn chỉ là trong lòng quá khổ, lúc trước đường ăn quá nhiều, hiện giờ thoáng khổ một chút, hắn đều không tiếp thu được.

Hắn không phải không thể bị người lừa, bị người thương tổn, bị người trêu cợt. Chỉ là người kia là ai đều có thể, chỉ cần không phải Ngô Lỗi.

Cho nên hắn che trời lấp đất điều tra Ngô Lỗi rơi xuống.

Nhưng Lưu gia tam gia động tác so với hắn nhanh một bước.

Lưu hạo nhiên rõ ràng nhớ rõ đó là cái ánh mặt trời sáng lạn sau giờ ngọ, rộng mở sạch sẽ Lưu gia nhà cửa, tam gia người đem Ngô Lỗi từng bước một mang theo đi lên. Có lẽ là cố kỵ Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô Lỗi trên người sạch sẽ, một chút thương đều không có.

“Chính ngươi nói vẫn là ta giúp ngươi nói?” Lưu tam gia âm trắc trắc mở miệng.

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt liền không rời đi quá Ngô Lỗi, hắn hoảng hốt nghĩ tiểu gia hỏa này còn hảo, còn hiểu đối với chính mình hảo một chút, còn không có thực gầy.

Ngô Lỗi thong dong ngẩng đầu, đón Lưu hạo nhiên hai mắt, đối chính mình đã làm sự tình thừa nhận sạch sẽ, cuối cùng bổ sung nói:

“Ta giết phụ thân ngươi, ấn gia quy, ngươi nên xử tử ta.”

Giết ta đi, hạo nhiên. Ngô Lỗi yên lặng nói, là ta kéo ngươi tiến này Vô Gian địa ngục, là thời điểm nên đẩy ngươi đi ra ngoài, ngươi chỉ có ta một việc này nắm ở trong tay bọn họ là nhược điểm, chỉ cần ngươi xử quyết ta, từ đây biển rộng tuỳ cá lội, trời cao mặc chim bay, ngươi muốn làm cái gì liền làm cái gì đi, không còn có người có thể ngăn trở được ngươi.

Ta biết ngươi lưu học là vì cái gì.

Ngươi muốn làm, tuyệt không phải Lưu gia cái này một tấc vuông nơi gia chủ, là xa hơn địa phương, ở Bắc Bình, tại Thượng Hải, ở ta rốt cuộc nhìn không thấy tương lai.

Chỉ cần ngươi giết ta, này hết thảy ngươi đem đều có thể được đến.

Giết ta a, ta giết phụ thân ngươi, còn cô phụ ngươi một khang thâm tình, ngươi như thế nào còn chưa động thủ đâu.

Thủ hạ nhân vi Lưu hạo nhiên truyền lên thương.

Lưu hạo nhiên nắm thương, từng bước một chậm rãi đi qua đi, trước mắt hiện lên trong chốc lát là mất sớm mẫu thân, trong chốc lát là tuổi nhỏ trong trí nhớ còn thực hòa ái phụ thân.

Phụ thân hắn có lẽ thua thiệt Ngô Lỗi thật nhiều, nhưng đãi hắn luôn luôn đều là tốt, khi còn nhỏ hắn ở phía trước chạy, phụ thân hắn ở phía sau đi theo, cầm trống bỏi đậu hắn ngoạn nhi, hắn mẫu thân liền ở một bên hàm chứa cười nhìn.

Lưu hạo nhiên trước mắt đã ươn ướt.

Chính là cuối cùng hình ảnh vẫn là như ngừng lại Ngô Lỗi trên mặt, sợ hãi, mỉm cười, mềm mại làm nũng, cho dù là cuối cùng lãnh lãnh đạm đạm, ôm khác tiểu cô nương, một tia một sợi thiên biến vạn hóa, nhưng cuối cùng vòng đi vòng lại đều là hắn.

Ngô Lỗi là thật sự từng yêu hắn sao.

Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên không dám tưởng đi xuống.

Người sáng suốt đều nhìn ra được tới, Lưu hạo nhiên cầm súng tay đang run rẩy.

Ngô Lỗi chợt vươn tay.

Bốn phía tức khắc rối loạn lên, tam gia người mỗi người cầm chắc súng ống nhắm ngay Ngô Lỗi, nhưng Ngô Lỗi liền cái ánh mắt đều bủn xỉn cho, nửa điểm đều không quan tâm.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng cầm Lưu hạo nhiên cầm súng cái tay kia.

Hắn lòng bàn tay mềm mại ấm áp, hắn như cũ cái gì cũng chưa cùng Lưu hạo nhiên giải thích, nửa cái tự đều không muốn thổ lộ, hắn chỉ là cầm hắn tay. Lưu hạo nhiên bàn tay vô ý thức thả lỏng, chỉ còn lại có ngón trỏ hư hư câu lấy cò súng.

Kỳ thật này hết thảy sớm nên kết thúc.

Năm đó bọn họ tình yêu có lẽ chính là cái sai lầm, bọn họ ở kia khắc hoa trên giường lớn ngã xuống đi thời khắc Ngô Lỗi liền nói qua.

Ta này mệnh về ngươi.

Là ta thực xin lỗi ngươi, là ta khống chế không được muốn ái ngươi, là ta khăng khăng muốn báo thù, là ta kéo ngươi vào này vạn trượng huyền nhai, là ta cự ngươi với ngàn dặm ở ngoài, ngươi đều thấy ta như vậy lạnh nhạt cùng đa tình, ngươi như thế nào còn không buông tay ta.

Ngô Lỗi ở kia một khắc bỗng nhiên rất muốn rơi lệ.

Lưu hạo nhiên đáy mắt cảm xúc rối rắm phức tạp, trước mắt người là hắn kẻ thù giết cha, cũng là hắn ái nhân.

Hắn nên làm như thế nào.

Ngô Lỗi vì hắn mẫu thân báo thù, sai rồi sao.

Lưu hạo nhiên hiện giờ vì phụ thân hắn báo thù, lại sai rồi sao?

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt cuối cùng vẫn là một mảnh ôn nhu, bị bỏng Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng một chút kiên trì.

Ngô Lỗi ngón tay linh hoạt duỗi đi vào, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ngón trỏ ở bản cơ chỗ tương ngộ, đứng xa xa nhìn, phảng phất là hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên, ở chúng mục nhìn trừng hạ, mười ngón khẩn khấu.

Chân trời nhiễm huyết giống nhau đỏ tươi sắc thái, đạm kim sắc dương quang nghiêng nghiêng chiếu xuống dưới, du dương lại thành kính, giống liều chết triền miên tình yêu, toái ở uốn lượn con sông trung, vĩnh vô cuối.

Cố nhân xuyên sơn phất tuyết mà đến, còn có thể lại mượn ngươi một hôn?

Toàn văn xong

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Phong tê ngô  
Nguyện ngươi cũng có thể lướt qua này lưỡi đao  
Triển khai toàn văn  
475 nhiệt độ 105 điều bình luận  
Nạm 💎 đường đao băng đế: Hắn yêu sát mẫu kẻ thù nhi tử, thật sự có thể he sao  
Thường thư: Ta tích mẹ, ta tưởng gửi lưỡi dao  
Phong tê ngô: 😂😂😂  
Chuyện cười người lớn tập thể hình giáo luyện: Người sống còn có thể bị người chết vây khốn  
Phong tê ngô: Kỳ thật ngươi muốn lý giải xử lý tam thúc cũng có thể vịt, nhưng chính là bởi vì như vậy cừu hận mới rất khó he, ôm một cái, không cần khổ sở  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	48. Bắc Kinh câu chuyện tình yêu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yanshixindong

【 hạo lỗi 】 Bắc Kinh câu chuyện tình yêu  
Tỷ muội chính là ta tiểu cục cưng 👾

Cá nóc heo:

  
Tống ca ✖️ hồ cũng phong

Không sai, làm một làm lhr48 sỉ nhục cùng sức chiến đấu bạo biểu hồ cũng phong. Kỳ thật ta thực ái dũng cảm thiện lương tiểu ngốc tử a ～  
Ta sợ 30 cơm quá hương, mùng một pháo quá vang, tân niên chúc phúc quá nhiều, cho nên ta viết viết tháng giêng mười lăm. Chúc tỷ muội tân niên vui sướng, vạn sự thắng ý. @ bạch nguyệt quang đại hồng bào

  
Bọn họ rốt cuộc đuổi ở vào đêm phía trước lên núi. Tháng giêng diệu phong sơn, phong lại ngạnh lại làm.

Hơn mười tuổi nam hài nữ hài tinh lực vô hạn tràn đầy, một đường lăn lộn cũng không sợ, nhìn lẫn nhau lộn xộn đầu tóc, xô xô đẩy đẩy cười đến ngã trái ngã phải.

Hồ cũng phong thực tự giác mà đi theo Tống ca, giúp hắn đem đại gia thân phận chứng thu tề, cùng đi trước đài đổi phòng tạp, lại một trương một trương phân đi xuống. Cuối cùng trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra mà sờ đi cùng cái dãy số.

Hai người trầm mặc mà xoát khai cửa phòng, Tống ca đem khăn quàng cổ hái xuống quải hảo, một bên mang nước hồ nấu nước, một bên thúc giục hồ cũng phong cấp nước ngoài cha mẹ gọi điện thoại báo bình an.

Bọn họ vừa vặn tuyển đến một gian tầm nhìn tuyệt hảo phòng, cửa sổ sát đất bên ngoài chính là hơn phân nửa mặt Bắc Kinh thành cảnh đêm, đã bắt đầu có mấy đóa pháo hoa ở màn đêm biên biên giác giác tràn ra.

Đúng rồi, này hẳn là một năm giữa tốt nhất một buổi tối, ánh đèn ngàn thụ, minh nguyệt trục người. Vì ở tết Nguyên Tiêu buổi tối ra cửa, hắn miệng mạt mật cùng ba ba mụ mụ cầu đã lâu đã lâu.

Lên núi lộ rất dài, trên đường ở bát giác đình nghỉ một lát chân, bọn họ gặp được tinh thần quắc thước các gia gia nãi nãi, phân đến mấy chỉ đỏ rực cây cam. Hồ cũng phong tế bạch ngón tay phá vỡ cây cam da, đào phì đô đô hai cánh trực tiếp nhét vào Tống ca trong miệng, nhìn đối phương cười mị mắt chính mình cũng lập tức cười ra tới, “Ta không rửa tay.” Tống ca vẫn là nhấp miệng cười.

Các thiếu niên ngồi ở lạnh như băng ghế đá thượng ăn một miệng một tay ngọt lành, nghe các lão nhân hừ không biết cái gì xướng điều khúc, cẩn thận biện ra một hai câu, “Dục mua hoa quế cùng tái rượu, chung không giống, thiếu niên du.”

Sau cổ ấn thượng một con mềm mại nhiệt nhiệt tay, đánh gãy Tống ca miên man suy nghĩ. Hắn ngửa đầu từ dưới lên trên nhìn đến hồ cũng phong, mờ nhạt mà đèn đem hắn lông mày lông mi mạ lên một tầng mềm mại quang, “Ngươi muốn mang ta đi nhìn xem Bắc Kinh thành đẹp nhất bóng đêm sao?”

“Ngươi có đói bụng không?”  
“Còn hảo.”

Bọn họ cùng nhau chạy ra khách sạn, Tống ca đi ở phía trước, hồ cũng phong đi mau hai bước bắt lấy hắn. Hai người ngón tay ở đại đại trong tay áo giao triền, nắm chặt.

Vào đêm lúc sau diệu phong sơn hoa hồng viên, dưới chân núi đèn đuốc sáng trưng, trên núi ngược lại không có nhiều ít ánh sáng. Trước đó không lâu tới thăm quá hai lần lộ, Tống ca ấn lượng di động đèn pin chiếu hồ cũng phong bên chân, quen cửa quen nẻo theo ký ức lộ tuyến đi, không bao lâu liền tìm tới rồi một khối trống trải đỉnh núi.

Trước sau trụi lủi, không có đình không có ghế đá. Hai người liền như vậy sóng vai đứng chung một chỗ, cánh tay ai cọ. 49 thành sáng lạn vạn gia ngọn đèn dầu phô ở trước mắt, thành thị là lóe quang, đại đóa đại đóa pháo hoa không ngừng nghỉ mà tràn ra, rõ ràng “Tinh như mưa, hoa đăng như ngày”.

  
Bạn phần phật tiếng gió, người thiếu niên thực dễ dàng sinh ra một loại tỉ liếc thiên hạ lãng mạn. Thế giới ở trước mắt, thích người tại bên người, trong ngực một khang nhiệt ý cuồn cuộn.

“Ngươi biết ta muốn chuyển trường sự đúng không?” Hồ cũng phong nhịn không được trước ra tiếng.

“Ân.”

“Quản chi không sợ?” Thích ứng đêm coi độ sáng, hồ cũng phong quay đầu đi, nhìn đến năm đầu lại trừu điều trường cái thiếu niên, sườn mặt đường cong càng lăng xinh đẹp, sấn đến một đôi mắt phá lệ ôn nhu.

“Ta không sợ.”  
“Ngươi sẽ tìm ta, nếu ngươi không tới, ta cũng sẽ đi tìm ngươi.” Tống ca xoay người, nhìn trước mắt yếu ớt lại quật cường mặt, ở trong lòng yên lặng bồi thêm một câu, nhất định.

Hiện tại hắn trong mắt chỉ có ta, hồ cũng phong yên lặng mà tưởng, một bên dùng sức nhấp khóe môi, nuốt xuống ngực nảy lên toan cùng ngọt.

Một con khô ráo ấm áp tay nhẹ nhàng nâng lên hắn cằm, ngón cái cọ qua môi dưới, “Nơi này phá, đau không đau.”

Tống ca nghiêng đầu thấu tiến lên, đầu ngón tay tiếp theo thẳng băng băng lương lương làn da tựa hồ lộ ra một tia ấm áp. Môi trên chậm rãi chống lại đối phương môi châu, thử tính mà tăng thêm lực độ, xác nhận hắn nam hài không có muốn chạy trốn đi ý tứ, lúc này mới nhẹ nhàng ngậm lấy so đào hoa cánh còn mềm môi, nhắm mắt lại, nhẹ nhàng toát một chút.

Bọn họ ở gió lạnh nhẹ nhàng mà, trịnh trọng mà hôn môi, trao đổi hô hấp, đầu lưỡi thật cẩn thận mà đụng vào, trong cổ họng nức nở, ngực tương dán hạ là hai viên cuồng loạn nhảy lên tâm. Cảm giác hô hấp không thuận liền hơi chút tách ra một hồi, lại nhịn không được run rẩy hôn ở một chỗ.

Thiếu niên tâm sự quá nặng, hứa hẹn quá nhẹ.

Trước kia không hiểu, cảm thấy thích chính là mỗi ngày mỗi ngày trộm một ít thời gian đãi ở bên nhau, không thể thường bên nhau đều không tính luyến ái.

Gặp được mới biết được, mặt đối mặt cũng có thể thương nhớ ngày đêm. Chỉ cần người này ở, phong còn sẽ lại đến, mộng vĩnh viễn đều sẽ không tán.


	49. Hạo Lỗi một ngày

Hạo lỗi / Lưu hạo nhiên một ngày.

Lưu hạo nhiên một ngày.

3: 00 mơ thấy Ngô Lỗi kết hôn tân lang không phải chính mình, bừng tỉnh. Đem Ngô Lỗi diêu tỉnh hỏi hắn ái không yêu Lưu nguyên, được đến khẳng định trả lời ôm bạn trai tiếp tục ngủ.

5: 30 Ngô Lỗi rời giường, ôm nhân gia eo không cho đi, bị đánh, được đến một cái sớm an hôn.

6: 00 trợ lý tới cửa kêu sớm, không dậy nổi.

6: 15 Ngô Lỗi hằng ngày tập thể hình kết thúc xuống lầu, nghe thấy bạn trai động tĩnh lập tức bò dậy.

6: 30 không có linh hồn đánh răng rửa mặt.

6: 35 bị trợ lý chạy trở về hộ da.

6: 37 tùy tiện lau điểm mặt sương, làm có điểm nhiều, phân một nửa mạt Ngô Lỗi trên mặt, bị đánh.

6: 45 xoát một hồi Weibo, cấp Ngô Lỗi xem chính mình tân biểu tình bao, hống bạn trai cười ha ha cũng được đến một cái hôn.

6: 50 cùng bạn trai ăn cơm sáng, đối hành trình, buổi chiều ở phụ cận công tác có thể gặp mặt, tương đối vui vẻ.

7: 20 được đến một cái hôn.

7: 30 không có linh hồn lên xe cùng Ngô Lỗi nói tái kiến, cũng ở bên cửa sổ hôn đừng, phiết đến paparazzi chụp lén, mừng thầm.

8: 30 Ngô Lỗi phát tới tin tức buổi sáng gara cửa có phóng viên, ảnh chụp đã xử lý, khổ sở một hồi.

9: 00 còn không có hóa xong trang, lão tử làn da như vậy hảo, không cần lại đồ!

9: 30 ngày hôm qua đá chồng chất nói một cái tiểu thần tượng màu tóc đẹp, lục tóc đẹp sao? Ta nhiễm cái lục hắn không được khóc.

10: 00 lão tử không nghĩ xuyên quần yếm.

11: 00 bảo trì mỉm cười, chờ hạ là có thể thấy bạn trai.

11: 30 như thế nào nhiều như vậy vấn đề chụp cái ảnh chụp còn muốn đánh bất ngờ di động, nhìn xem xem đều là bạn trai ảnh chụp, dựa, không thể lại phiên.

12: 00 không có bạn trai cơm trưa không phải như vậy ăn ngon.

12: 30 dừng lại chiếc đũa tưởng Ngô Lỗi.

13: 00 đi buổi chiều công tác địa phương, ở trên xe bổ giác, trợn mắt là có thể thấy bạn trai, vui vẻ.

13: 35 bị bạn trai đánh thức, ngủ say đôi mắt có điểm không mở ra được, chiếm được một cái thân thân.

13: 50 công tác trước chạy đến bạn trai phòng nghỉ, cấp sở hữu nhân viên công tác đều mua cà phê, hưởng thụ người nhà đãi ngộ.

14: 20 bắt đầu công tác, cái này đoàn đội buổi sáng phỏng vấn Ngô Lỗi, cue đến bạn trai thực vừa lòng.

16: 00 công tác kết thúc, đi bạn trai phòng nghỉ chờ hắn tan tầm, chụp lén bạn trai phát Weibo.

16: 15 không nhịn xuống lại đã phát một trương.

17: 00 Ngô Lỗi kết thúc công tác, bán thảm chính mình chờ đã lâu, chiếm được một cái hôn.

18: 00 đi thượng chu bằng hữu an lợi nhà ăn, Ngô Lỗi thích, vui vẻ.

20: 00 về đến nhà, mời Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau tắm rửa.

20: 30 làm thành thục nam nhân ái làm sự.

21: 45 cấp Ngô Lỗi niệm một hồi thư.

22: 00 bạn trai ngủ rồi, đem người kéo vào trong lòng ngực.

00: 00 mơ thấy Ngô Lỗi, là cái mộng đẹp.

Hạo lỗi / Ngô Lỗi một ngày

Ngô Lỗi một ngày

1: 00 kết thúc công tác về đến nhà, ở dưới lầu thấy đỉnh tầng ánh đèn.

1: 05 ở cửa cùng bạn trai trao đổi một cái hôn.

1: 15 cự tuyệt Lưu hạo nhiên ăn khuya mời.

1: 20 tẩy một cái chiến đấu tắm.

1: 30 chui vào ổ chăn.

1: 31 chui vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực.

4: 00 làm ác mộng, bị Lưu hạo nhiên áp tỉnh, đem người đẩy ra, nhịn xuống không phát giận.

4: 05 bị Lưu hạo nhiên vớt hồi trong lòng ngực.

5: 30 đồng hồ sinh học cưỡng chế tỉnh lại, buổi sáng không công tác, đem bạn trai đẩy đến một bên tiếp tục ngủ.

6: 00 Lưu hạo nhiên lại bá chiếm giường trung ương, bị áp tỉnh, đem bạn trai chụp lên cãi nhau.

6: 25 cự tuyệt Lưu hạo nhiên buổi sáng vận động mời cũng hướng hắn phổ cập khoa học khả năng tạo thành di chứng, tiếp tục ngủ.

8: 30 ở bạn trai ngực tỉnh lại.

9: 00 ngủ nướng một hồi, Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở ngáy.

9: 25 rời giường thất bại, xoát Weibo, Lưu hạo nhiên lại lấy dáng múa lên hot search, tiểu hào xoát một đợt ha ha ha.

9: 30 hôm nay cái thứ nhất hôn, cấp Lưu hạo nhiên xem hắn khiêu vũ, bị đè lại thân.

9: 31 cự tuyệt Lưu hạo nhiên cùng chính mình đi công tác.

9: 35 làm bạn trai tùy hứng một hồi.

10: 00 cùng nhau đánh răng rửa mặt, Lưu hạo nhiên chạy bằng điện bàn chải đánh răng lại không nạp điện, một người trước xoát một phút đồng hồ.

10: 30 ra cửa trước hôn môi.

11: 00 đi lần trước Lưu hạo nhiên cất chứa một nhà hàng ăn cơm, bị ngẫu nhiên gặp được, cự tuyệt hai người chụp ảnh chung, ký danh.

11: 20 hương vị không tồi, bị Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo cùng nhau phát Weibo, so ra một cái “Gia”.

11: 30 thượng Weibo phun tào bạn trai thẳng nam tự chụp.

12: 00 Lưu hạo nhiên ăn quá nhiều, thân thân hắn an ủi một chút.

13: 00 bắt đầu công tác, đem bạn trai an bài đến nghỉ ngơi gian.

13: 20 Lưu hạo nhiên xuất hiện ở studio, còn chụp lén.

14: 00 nghỉ ngơi khi bị đánh bất ngờ di động, mới nhất lịch sử trò chuyện là Lưu hạo nhiên vừa rồi nói “Tưởng ngươi, hảo soái”.

14: 20 không quá thích này bộ quần áo, nhưng người khác nói soái, hơi chút hoài nghi một chút.

14: 30 bạn trai nói quần áo khó coi, khen thưởng hắn một cái hôn.

15: 00 thấy chụp ngoài lề người vẫn luôn ở tìm cơ hội chụp Lưu hạo nhiên, đem bạn trai chạy về phòng nghỉ.

15: 35 này bộ quần áo đẹp, mua tới.

16: 00 còn không có chụp xong.

16: 20 bảo trì mỉm cười, đã biết, rất tuấn tú, đừng nói nữa, ta chính mình bãi.

17: 00 Lưu hạo nhiên ở WeChat thượng kêu đói.

17: 01 hồi phục Lưu hạo nhiên một cái “Dân quốc thân thân ngươi” gif.

17: 01 bạn trai phát tới chụp hình hỏi ăn cái gì, tuyển một nhà tiệm ăn tại gia.

18: 00 kết thúc quay chụp, cùng nhân viên công tác nói chuyện cáo biệt, lưu lại chụp ảnh chung.

18: 30 lên xe ở bạn trai trên đùi ngủ.

19: 15 bị hôn tỉnh, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp tục nụ hôn này.

19: 30 rốt cuộc ăn cơm, lão bản nói Lưu hạo nhiên tới phía trước điểm hảo đồ ăn, đều là chính mình thích ăn.

20: 45 đóng gói một phần thịt bò bánh.

21: 15 trên mặt đất kho cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hôn môi, nhấc không nổi kính lên lầu, tưởng làm nũng.

21: 20 bị bạn trai bối đến cửa thang máy.

21: 35 mời Lưu hạo nhiên phao tắm, thu hoạch vui sướng a sài.

21: 50 bạn trai khoe ra trước tiên bổ sung áo mưa.

23: 00 eo đau.

23: 15 trở lại trên giường, đá văng ra người nào đó.

23: 25 xoát Weibo, cấp buổi chiều phòng làm việc điểm tán, ngoài lề đem không cạo râu bạn trai chụp còn tính soái.

23: 45 bị ngủ Lưu hạo nhiên ôm eo, chui vào bạn trai trong lòng ngực.

00: 00 ngủ trước nghĩ đến mấy ngày hôm trước xem phim kinh dị, không quá dám ngủ.

00: 30 mau ngủ thời điểm bừng tỉnh, Lưu hạo nhiên mơ hồ tỉnh lại, híp mắt thân thân miệng nói không sợ.

00: 56 mơ thấy Lưu hạo nhiên.


	50. Ngươi có gặp hắn không?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fengqiwu320

【 hoắc lê 】 《 ngươi có hay không gặp qua hắn 》  
* dân quốc OOC báo động trước bối cảnh tri thức đừng miệt mài theo đuổi sở hữu tương quan bối cảnh xin đừng bay lên nghiêm cấm tham thảo

Lê thốc ở hoắc công quán tỉnh lại thời điểm là bốn mùa một khắc.

Hoắc chấn tiêu vì hắn lượng thân định chế áo bành tô bị hắn đè ở dưới thân, bài trừ cuộn sóng giống nhau nếp uốn, mật mật rũ mắt lông mi, không còn nữa tân mua khi quý giá.

Hoắc chấn tiêu vì hắn mua quá rất nhiều đồ vật, cái này áo bành tô bất quá một trong số đó. Lúc ấy hắn tránh ở màn sân khấu mặt sau thay quần áo khi nghe được này áo bành tô giá cả, sang quý tuân lệnh hắn líu lưỡi.

Chính là lại sang quý cũng vô dụng. Cái này áo bành tô cùng hắn giống nhau, là này hoắc công quán trung bé nhỏ không đáng kể điểm xuyết. Hướng điền bác văn là sẽ không cấp hoắc chấn tiêu chi trả mua quần áo tiền, hắn chỉ phụ trách đem lê thốc đưa đến hoắc chấn tiêu trên giường, sau đó lộ ra một cái phức tạp cười.

Đại sảnh không bật đèn, âm u. Dày nặng bức màn chặn cuối cùng một mạt ánh chiều tà. Lê thốc đỉnh một trương xinh đẹp mặt tính trẻ con nghĩ, chính mình sống được còn không bằng trên ban công giàn hoa tử đằng thống khoái.

“Tiên sinh nói buổi tối không trở lại dùng cơm.” Trương mụ thần không biết quỷ không hay xuất hiện ở phòng khách cửa, thình lình nói một câu cấp lê thốc hoảng sợ: “Thiếu gia có cái gì muốn ăn sao, ta cái này kêu bọn họ chuẩn bị.”

Một giấc này ngủ ngon làm lê thốc cảm thấy hổ thẹn, chính mình luôn luôn chán ghét này tơ vàng lung giống nhau hoắc công quán, hôm nay lại gối chuế tua lụa mặt ngủ đến bất tỉnh nhân sự.

“Ngươi quyết định đi.” Lê thốc biết hoắc công quán người đều không quá để mắt hắn, hắn không sao cả từ trên sô pha nhảy xuống, vô ý lại dẫm kia áo bành tô một chân: “Ta đi ra ngoài đi dạo, vãn chút lại trở về.”

“Hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không đem những cái đó văn kiện mang về tới.” Lê thốc nhìn chằm chằm trong chén trà bọt nhìn: “Ta căn bản cái gì đều lấy không được.”

Nghèo túng đồ cổ cửa hàng thực tĩnh, chung quanh mặt tiền cửa hàng rách nát đến càng là lợi hại. Như vậy trắng trợn táo bạo lại ẩn nấp cô đơn chắp đầu chỗ làm lê thốc có một loại khó được lòng trung thành.

Trà không phải cái gì hảo trà. Trên thị trường tùy tay một đào đó là một đống, nhưng lại cứ nghe lại lệnh nhân tâm thần an bình. Ngồi ở hắn đối diện đầu người trắng bệch hơn một nửa, đôi mắt lại là sáng ngời, giống giếng cổ, giống nước trà, giống lê thốc ở hoắc công quán ngưu uống qua Bích Loa Xuân.

“Không cần cấp.”

Văn nhân chính là văn nhân, kia phong nhã trầm tĩnh thái độ lê thốc vẫn luôn học không được. Điểm trà là học vấn, uống trà là nghệ thuật. Lê thốc hạng nhất đều không tinh thông, một chút đều không giống trước mắt đại nho đường định sóng học sinh.

“Ta như thế nào có thể không vội? Lâu như vậy, ta cái gì cũng chưa làm thành, chỉ phí công mà ở làm ‘ hy sinh ’, nửa điểm hồi báo đều nhìn không tới, ta như thế nào có thể không vội?”

Ánh trăng thực mau liền phải thăng lên đi, thái dương giống như vĩnh viễn cũng chiếu không tới dân quốc mùa xuân. Lê thốc cắn răng, trong ánh mắt bay lưu động hỏa, nhảy nhảy mà phác hoạ không cam lòng cùng phẫn nộ.

“Loại sự tình này cấp không được. Nên tới tổng hội tới.”

“Nếu là hoắc chấn tiêu cả đời đều không ra dấu vết, ta đây chẳng phải là muốn cùng hắn quá cả đời?!”

Đường định sóng lắc đầu.

“Chỉ cần là người, liền nhất định sẽ có đoản bản, có sai lầm, lại giảo hoạt hồ ly cũng sẽ có sơ hở. Ngươi đợi không đến một tháng cứ như vậy cấp, về sau làm ta như thế nào yên tâm cho ngươi phái nhiệm vụ?”

Đường định sóng thanh âm dần dần nghiêm khắc lên, lê thốc đầu chậm rãi thấp hèn đi, cuối cùng từ cổ họng lắng đọng lại nói:

“Ta đã biết, lão sư.”

Lê thốc ngượng tay đến nhỏ dài trắng tinh, thực thích hợp cầm bút.

Hắn ở báo xã thượng viết hoa đoàn cẩm thốc lưu loát mấy vạn tự thân ngày ngôn luận vì mới vừa về nước hắn dễ như trở bàn tay giành được Nhật Bản lãnh sự hướng điền bác văn hảo cảm.

Lê thốc cho rằng như vậy liền có thể nhốt đánh vào địch nhân bên trong.

Chính là hắn tính sai rồi.

Hắn chân trước mới vừa đã chịu thưởng thức, sau lưng ở hướng điền trong văn phòng chỉ chớp mắt liền nhìn thấy hoắc chấn tiêu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu tay có thể cầm bút, cũng có thể chấp thương. Cùng lê thốc giống nhau mảnh dài ngón tay thượng ma ra cộm người kén, cùng lê thốc bắt tay thời điểm, làm lê thốc giật mình linh rùng mình một cái.

Hướng điền bác văn đối lê thốc tưởng thưởng đó là đem hắn ‘ dẫn tiến ’ cho chính mình đắc lực thủ hạ hoắc chấn tiêu.

Cái này ái muội hành vi ở cái này phân loạn lại kéo dài hơi tàn thời đại không tính có bao nhiêu đặc thù.

Hoắc chấn tiêu là hướng điền bí thư trường, văn từ viết xinh đẹp, chữ viết cũng thanh tú; hắn nhậm văn nhân chức, cũng có thể làm võ nhân sự. Lê thốc nghe nói hoắc chấn tiêu ở một lần nhằm vào hướng điền hành thích hoạt động trung đã cứu hướng điền mệnh, một thương liền bắn chết ám sát dẫn đầu người, thương pháp lại chuẩn lại tàn nhẫn. Cho nên hướng điền đối hắn từ trước đến nay coi trọng có thêm.

Phi. Cẩu han gian. Lê thốc ở hoắc chấn tiêu cởi ra hắn áo ngoài thời điểm dưới đáy lòng thấp thấp mắng.

Người ngoài xem ra lê thốc cũng là cái văn nhân. Sinh đến hảo, từ trước gia thế cũng hảo, là cái ôn hòa đến gần như với văn nhược người, vì tự bảo vệ mình đầu phục hướng điền, cuối cùng lại bị hướng điền một chân đá cho hoắc chấn tiêu, thảm đạm đến làm nhân tâm sinh thương hại.

Chỉ có hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn thấy lê thốc nhất chân thật một mặt.

Ở hướng điền cố ý an bài hạ vui thích, lê thốc rõ ràng đau tới rồi cực hạn lại vẫn là chết đều không ra một tiếng, cuối cùng đau đến tàn nhẫn, liền trả thù dường như một ngụm cắn ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên vai, lưu lại một thật sâu dấu răng.

Mang theo huyết.

Hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không giận, ngược lại nở nụ cười, dưới thân động tác càng thêm mau, chống lê thốc cái trán khẽ cười nói: “Thật là chỉ tiểu dã miêu.”

Lê thốc phẫn nộ mà trừng hắn, dùng ra toàn thân sức lực đi đá hắn, khăn trải giường bị ninh ra hoa, tích cóp thành nhất tuyệt vọng hình thái, lẻ loi nở rộ, làm cuối cùng giãy giụa.

“Hảo đi, là chỉ tiểu báo tử.”

Những lời này như là một câu dụ hống, lê thốc nước mắt vẫn là rớt xuống dưới, không biết là bởi vì khuất nhục vẫn là bởi vì đau đớn, nhất xuyến xuyến lạc, vô thanh vô tức.

Kia từ nay về sau làm theo phép giống nhau thân thiết, bọn họ chưa bao giờ hôn môi qua.

Lê thốc tỉnh lại thời điểm đã là nửa đêm.

Hắn làm ác mộng, mồ hôi dính nhớp dán ở trên trán tẩm ướt tóc mái, giống thêu ở bình phong thượng cô tịch điểu, phi không ra lồng giam giống nhau hoắc công quán.

Lê thốc nghiêng ngả lảo đảo bò lên, bên cạnh là trống không, thậm chí là lạnh băng. Lê thốc biết hoắc chấn tiêu không trở về, liền khoác kiện áo khoác đi ra ngoài.

Hắn để chân trần đạp lên hoắc công quán lông dê thảm thượng, mềm mại mao nhẹ nhàng cọ hắn gan bàn chân, làm hắn cảm thấy ấm áp. Hắn đi vào đại sảnh, cố ý không có bật đèn, muốn đi nhìn một cái ngoài cửa sổ ánh trăng, kết quả lại thấy ở giàn hoa tử đằng bên hút thuốc hoắc chấn tiêu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đưa lưng về phía hắn đứng, phía sau lưng đĩnh bạt thẳng tắp, ô trầm trầm, thanh lãnh lãnh, ở dưới ánh trăng tựa như một phen ra vỏ lợi kiếm, bén nhọn mà khắc nghiệt.

Lê thốc dừng lại bước chân. Hắn biết hoắc chấn tiêu nhất định nghe thấy được hắn bước chân.

“Không nghỉ ngơi sao?” Trầm mặc thật lâu sau, vẫn là lê thốc trước đã mở miệng.

“Ngủ ngươi sao?” Hoắc chấn tiêu xoay lại đây, trong ánh mắt nhảy lên phức tạp ý cười, nhàn nhạt sương khói bao lấy hắn, lộ ra mông lung anh tuấn mặt.

Lê thốc nhăn lại mi, cực lực kiềm chế trong ngực hỏa khí, hắn quay mặt qua chỗ khác không hề xem hoắc chấn tiêu, từ hàm răng chậm rãi phun ra một câu: “Sẽ không nói liền câm miệng.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu cười nhẹ một tiếng, chậm rãi đi dạo đến hắn bên người, trong tay yên còn không có bóp tắt, mạo hiểm thưa thớt hoả tinh: “Hướng điền trưởng quan ngày mai muốn ở công quán tổ chức một cái tiệc tối.”

“Cũng thỉnh ngươi.”

Lê thốc trong lòng chấn động, lại cực lực mà làm ra bình đạm bộ dáng: “Nga? Vì cái gì?”

“Người nhà.”

Hướng Điền gia tụ hội thượng có rượu, là đẹp màu hổ phách, nhu nhu ở cốc có chân dài hoảng, một chút rơi vào lê thốc dạ dày; tụ hội thượng có xinh đẹp nữ nhân, kéo anh tuấn nam bạn, cười duyên khiêu vũ, ngẫu nhiên đối lê thốc đầu lại đây một cái xa lạ cũng hoặc là trêu đùa ánh mắt.

Lê thốc khóe miệng không tự chủ được bò lên trên lãnh đạm ý cười.

Hắn đọc thơ cổ văn không nhiều lắm, lê một minh không đưa hắn đi qua thật tốt trường học, nếu không phải gặp được đường định sóng, hắn liền văn học mới thư đều sẽ không đọc thượng mấy quyển.

Nhưng hắn nhớ rõ câu kia thương nữ không biết vong quốc hận, cách sông còn hát Hậu Đình Hoa. Nhớ rõ hắn ở nước Pháp niệm thư khi gặp qua dân tự do // chủ cùng với lãng mạn mở ra.

Hắn càng nhớ rõ trước mắt cái này tần lâm da bị nẻ quốc gia cùng như cũ sống mơ mơ màng màng mọi người.

Hoắc chấn tiêu không có bồi hắn. Tuổi trẻ cô nương vây ở một chỗ phía sau tiếp trước nịnh hót hắn, nùng liệt phấn mặt hương dính ở trong một góc cũ lư hương thượng, giống một bên từ từ mềm mại vũ khúc giống nhau triền miên mà không có xương.

Lê thốc muốn cười một tiếng, nhưng hắn không tư cách cười. Hắn mặt ngoài thân phận là đã rách nát Lê gia tiểu thiếu gia, là hướng điền bác văn trực thuộc báo xã chức nghiệp người viết kịch bản. Nhưng là hắn ngầm thân phận lại là hoắc chấn tiêu tình nhân, là hướng điền mượn sức hoắc chấn tiêu quân cờ.

Ta tựa như cái kia cũ lư hương. Lê thốc tự giễu tưởng. Nam nhân nếu là có thể mang theo phấn mặt hương ra cửa, tóm lại sẽ có loại mạc danh tự hào cảm —— quản này mùi hương là ai đâu; chính là không có bất luận cái gì một người nam nhân sẽ lựa chọn mang cái lư hương ra cửa đi.

Hắn đang nghĩ ngợi tới, trong một góc đồng hồ báo giờ đột nhiên đột nhiên vang lên một tiếng, lê thốc thình lình bị hoảng sợ, hắn không cấm bị chính mình cái này ý tưởng kinh tới rồi.

Chẳng lẽ hắn còn ngóng trông hoắc chấn tiêu có thể mang theo hắn ra cửa sao? Nhiều buồn cười!

“Lê quân.” Có người vài bước đi tới ở hắn bên tai thấp giọng nói: “Hướng điền trưởng quan muốn thấy ngài.”

Hướng điền sinh đến hảo. Rộng lớn cái trán, kiên cố cánh tay, âm trắc trắc một trương luôn là biểu tình phức tạp mặt, so hoắc chấn tiêu còn cao nửa cái đầu, bàn tay có chút thô ráp, mang theo rõ ràng kén, nắm thời điểm lệnh người sợ hãi.

Lê thốc cung kính cúi đầu: “Hướng điền trưởng quan có chuyện gì phân phó ta?”

“Việc tư.” Hướng điền ái trừu xì gà, kẹp xì gà tư thế thực ưu nhã, làm lê thốc nghĩ đến điểm trà khi đường định sóng. Hướng điền an tĩnh lại thời điểm có cổ thực đạm văn nhân khí, nội liễm đến có điểm tuấn tú. Hắn thích Trung Quốc thơ, đầu ngón tay ngẫu nhiên sẽ cọ thượng mặc, phiếm dễ ngửi hương.

“Hoành một đã mười tuổi, muốn học học Trung Quốc văn hóa, ta nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, vẫn là Lê quân ngươi nhất thích hợp.”

Đây là nhốt đánh vào hướng điền công quán bên trong cơ hội tốt. Vì thế lê thốc không chút suy nghĩ, nhanh chóng trả lời nói: “Lê thốc chắc chắn cống hiến sức lực!”

Không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, hắn đối thượng hướng điền vừa lòng tươi cười. Lê thốc cũng cười, chỉ là không kịp đáy lòng.

Hoành một là hướng điền chất nhi. Mảnh dài lông mi, sữa bò giống nhau làn da. Lê thốc lần đầu tiên đi vào hướng điền công quán khi vị này tiểu thiếu gia vô ý đem bóng cao su tạp tới rồi hắn trên người, vạn thiên sủng ái tiểu thiếu gia cuống quít chạy tới xin lỗi, mặt mày thanh triệt thiên chân.

Vứt bỏ gia quốc tử địch này một tầng quan hệ nói, lê thốc kỳ thật thực thích hắn.

“Lê quân chỉ sợ là oán hận quá ta đi, rốt cuộc hoắc quân có khi cũng không phải cái gì ôn hòa người.”

Hướng điền trong ánh mắt quang lê thốc cũng không thể ở kia trong nháy mắt đọc hiểu, nhưng hắn minh bạch lúc này phải nói cái gì.

“Ta ở nước Pháp niệm quá thư, đó là cái mở ra quốc gia.”

Lê thốc bình tĩnh trả lời. Cố tình ở khóe mắt tô son trát phấn thượng thanh đạm ý cười. Thoáng như trước nay cũng chưa để ý quá, chẳng sợ đáy lòng sớm đã trở thành một mảnh phế tích.

Hướng điền cũng cười.

Hắn phất tay ý bảo lê thốc có thể rời đi. Ở lê thốc đi đến cạnh cửa thời điểm, hướng điền đột nhiên ngắn ngủi cười một tiếng:

“Ngươi biết không Lê quân?”

“Hoắc quân, cũng là nói như vậy.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu Chevrolet hoa khai màn đêm thời điểm lê thốc rốt cuộc nhịn không được.

Lê thốc thường ngày là thực hiểu được. Hắn giỏi về ngụy trang, hiểu được ẩn nhẫn. Nhưng là ở hoắc chấn tiêu vĩnh viễn lãnh đạm vĩnh viễn gọi người đoán không ra biểu tình trước mặt, hắn từ trước đến nay không chiếm thượng phong.

“Ngươi vì cái gì phải đối hướng điền trưởng quan nói nói vậy?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu không trả lời hắn.

Trong xe chỉ có bọn họ hai người. Xấu hổ trầm mặc lệnh lê thốc nôn nóng bất an. Thẳng đến chạy đến hoắc công quán thời điểm hoắc chấn tiêu mới đối hắn nói một câu nói:

“Hướng điền tiểu thiếu gia khóa thượng muốn bị thư ta cho ngươi lấy lòng.”

Giáo hoành cùng nhau không phải rất khó, đó là cái thông minh hài tử. Lê thốc dùng đơn giản Nhật ngữ vì hắn giải thích tiếng Trung, đảo cũng ứng phó đến tới.

Dùng thư là hoắc chấn tiêu cho hắn mua, thư trung nhiều là thơ cổ văn.

Nhưng hoành một còn không quen biết như vậy nhiều tự, thi văn tạm thời còn học không đến, ngược lại là lê thốc ở một bên xem đến mùi ngon.

Hướng hà lương, quay đầu lại vạn dặm, cố nhân trường tuyệt.

Này trang thư giống như bị ai xem qua, mặt trên mang theo một chút bị vệt nước vựng khai dấu vết, đem thi văn biên tổng thể sách người tên gọi kêu Trần Du xương, là cái dễ nghe tên.

Không biết sao, lê thốc bỗng nhiên bắt đầu khổ sở.

“Thi cháo lều sự ngươi biết đi.” Đường định sóng vì hắn đưa qua một ly trà, lá trà không có nhiều ít, nhưng là hương khí còn thực đủ, mang theo một chút quý giá ôn nhu.

Trong thành không có lương, có ái quốc thương nhân trong tối ngoài sáng quyên một ít ra tới, bị tổ chức người tiếp nhận, khai nổi lên thi cháo lều, kết quả lại bị hướng điền thủ hạ người đuổi đi đến mãn thành chạy.

“Biết.” Lê thốc hạp một miệng trà, chỉ cảm thấy chua xót.

“Hướng điền phái người đi góp nhặt thi cháo lều người có tên đơn, chuẩn bị lấy nhiễu loạn zhi an danh nghĩa bắt lại, giết chết.”

Đường định sóng thanh âm thực bình tĩnh. Điểm trà tay lại ở run, dính ướt hắn thanh y.

“Chúng ta người ta nói, danh sách ở hoắc chấn tiêu nơi đó.”

Lê thốc yết hầu căng thẳng.

“Ta đã biết.”

Đêm đó hắn hồi hoắc công quán thời điểm cố ý hỏi Trương mụ hoắc chấn tiêu đêm nay có thể hay không trở về.

Hắn đối với đường định sóng nói cho chuyện của hắn sớm có đoán trước. Hoắc chấn tiêu hai ngày này khó được ở công quán đánh lên điện thoại. Điện thoại nội dung lê thốc là nghe không rõ, bất quá hắn có thể nhìn ra hoắc chấn tiêu nôn nóng cùng không dự. Ở hoắc chấn tiêu cho rằng hắn ngủ rồi thời điểm, hắn còn nhìn lén đến hoắc chấn tiêu ở thư phòng thả mấy xấp văn kiện, bị khóa đến kín mít.

Đêm nay hoắc chấn tiêu không trở lại.

Lê thốc thực mau hành động lên.

Khi còn nhỏ ở ngõ nhỏ học được trộm cắp bản lĩnh ở chỗ này phái thượng công dụng, lê thốc dùng dây thép cạy ra thư phòng môn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu ngăn kéo, nương ngoài cửa sổ ánh trăng bắt đầu tìm kiếm danh sách.

Văn kiện quá nhiều, tìm không trong chốc lát lê thốc cái trán liền bắt đầu ra mồ hôi, hắn dùng tay áo tùy ý lau hạ, ánh mắt dừng hình ảnh ở một trương báo chí thượng.

Kia mặt trên ghi lại chính là chính mình lúc ấy viết, hoắc chấn tiêu anh dũng cứu hướng điền sự, lê thốc chịu đựng ghê tởm cùng phẫn hận ở văn từ trung ca công tụng đức, tính lên đây là hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu lần đầu giao thoa.

Hắn chính nhìn, bỗng nhiên hậu tri hậu giác phản ứng lại đây, vị kia ám sát dẫn đầu người tên gọi, chính là Trần Du xương.

Là văn nhân chấp thương, vẫn là võ nhân từ văn? Lê thốc có một cái chớp mắt hoảng hốt, đáy lòng bắt đầu khổ sở.

Thang lầu thượng đột nhiên truyền đến vững vàng tiếng bước chân, vừa nghe chính là hoắc chấn tiêu, hắn rất quen thuộc.

Lê thốc không nghĩ tới hoắc chấn tiêu sẽ đột nhiên trở về. Thư phòng môn còn không có tới kịp quan, trên mặt đất văn kiện cũng không có thu hồi tới, hoắc chấn tiêu bước chân ở ngoài cửa dừng lại. Lê thốc tâm một hoành đứng lên, nghịch ánh trăng nhìn ngoài cửa hoắc chấn tiêu.

“Ngươi đang làm cái gì?” Hoắc chấn tiêu trong thanh âm tứ bình bát ổn, phảng phất không ý thức được lê thốc là ở trộm phiên hắn đồ vật.

Lê thốc biết chính mình nói không rõ. Nhưng hắn cũng không có gì hảo giải thích.

Hắn biết nên chính mình cắn lưỡi tự sát.

Nguyên lai hạ quyết tâm đi tìm chết, cũng là kiện không dễ dàng sự. Không đợi đến hắn nảy sinh ác độc đi cắn, hoắc chấn tiêu đã là nhào tới, dùng sức kiềm ở hắn cằm, ánh mắt hung ác lên: “Ngươi đang tìm cái gì?”

Lê thốc không trả lời, hung hăng một chân đá hướng về phía hoắc chấn tiêu yếu hại, bị hoắc chấn tiêu dễ như trở bàn tay trốn rồi qua đi. Bọn họ tại đây thư phòng động nổi lên tay, văn kiện tuyết rơi giống nhau phi, thưa thớt phô ở bọn họ trên người, giống phi dương tiền giấy.

Lê thốc rốt cuộc đánh không lại hoắc chấn tiêu.

Dạ dày thượng thật mạnh ăn một quyền, lê thốc đau đến thiếu chút nữa không đem toan thủy nhổ ra. Hoắc chấn tiêu mi giác cũng ăn lập tức, lại chỉ phá một chút da, sấn đến hắn càng thêm giống cái Tu La.

“Cẩu han gian!” Lê thốc đơn giản miệng vỡ mắng ra tới: “Ám sát Nhật Bản người chí sĩ liền chết ở ngươi trong tay, ngươi cái không cốt khí tiểu nhân, không tôn nghiêm người nhu nhược, từ trong bụng mẹ liền hắn / nương / dị dạng……”

Hắn càng mắng càng thống khoái, biểu tình càng thêm kịch liệt, nhưng cũng không sai quá hoắc chấn tiêu trong mắt bỗng nhiên hiện lên kia một chút dường như khổ sở nhan sắc.

Hoắc chấn tiêu một phen lê thốc đem ấn ở trên mặt đất, lê thốc áo trên quần bị lột cái tinh quang. Lê thốc ý thức được kế tiếp sẽ phát sinh sự tình, lạnh giọng quát: “Hoắc chấn tiêu ngươi dám động ta, lão tử mẹ nó / hiện tại liền giết chết ngươi!”

Hoắc chấn tiêu không đáp, nửa điểm bôi trơn đều không có xỏ xuyên qua đi vào.

Lê thốc đau đến trước mắt biến thành màu đen, lại vô lực phản kháng.

Trên sàn nhà lại lạnh lại ngạnh, lạc đến lê thốc sinh đau, hoắc chấn tiêu động tác lại tàn nhẫn lại mau, như là ở trả thù.

Lê thốc đứt quãng mở miệng: “Lão tử…… Lão tử nhất định phải…… Giết ngươi……”

Hoắc chấn tiêu dùng sức mút vào hắn cổ, lê thốc khóc lóc kêu lên. Giãy giụa chìm nổi gian, lê thốc nghe thấy hoắc chấn tiêu thấp giọng hỏi hắn: “Ngươi là ai người?”

Lê thốc ý thức đã tìm không thấy, hắn dưới thân đau đớn làm hắn rất muốn đi chết, hắn đến giờ phút này mới biết được, nguyên lai từ trước làm việc này thời điểm, hoắc chấn tiêu đối hắn đều còn xem như ôn nhu.

“Quốc gia người.” Lê thốc ở cuối cùng cười lạnh một tiếng.

“Đi hướng điền công quán.” Sáng sớm hôm sau, ngủ không bao lâu lê thốc đã bị hoắc chấn tiêu từ trong chăn nắm ra tới, thuận tay ném lại đây một bộ quần áo: “Theo ta đi.”

Nguyên lai đêm qua không giết ta là bởi vì hôm nay muốn đưa ta đi gặp hướng điền. Lê thốc dưới đáy lòng nghĩ, lại nhịn không được bắt đầu cười lạnh.

“Trước khi chết còn phải làm ngươi thống khoái, hoắc chấn tiêu, ngươi còn rất thích ta bái?” Lê thốc chịu đựng eo nhức mỏi đi tới hắn bên người: “Ngươi thật tốt nam sắc a?”

“Ngươi chỉ có gương mặt này làm ta thỏa mãn.” Hoắc chấn tiêu một tay đem hắn ôm ở trong ngực, chút nào không thèm để ý lê thốc phẫn hận xấu hổ buồn bực biểu tình, giơ tay xoa nào đó bí ẩn vị trí, ở lê thốc bên tai nói nhỏ: “Trên giường, ngươi còn chưa đủ tư cách.”

Lê thốc hận đến thẳng cắn răng, cuối cùng lạnh mặt liền phải xuống lầu.

“Ngươi muốn chính là danh sách đi?” Hoắc chấn tiêu bỗng nhiên nói. Lê thốc theo bản năng quay đầu lại xem, lại thấy hoắc chấn tiêu dương một phần văn kiện, cười như không cười nhìn hắn: “Thành thật một chút nói, ngươi chết phía trước ta sẽ kêu ngươi nhìn một cái.”

Ở trong xe lê thốc trước sau đều không có nói chuyện. Hoắc chấn tiêu rất ít chính mình lái xe, tới đón bọn họ chính là hướng điền thủ hạ, người ở bên ngoài xem ra này hình như là hoắc chấn tiêu cố ý đưa lê thốc đi hướng điền công quán giống nhau, hai người là ái muội lại ngọt ngào tình nhân quan hệ.

Lê thốc ở trong xe đã nghĩ kỹ rồi hắn cách chết.

Trừ bỏ đường định sóng, hắn thật sự không có gì hảo lưu luyến. Hắn nhịn không được bắt đầu tiếc nuối hắn không có thể hoàn thành lão sư cho hắn đệ nhất hạng nhiệm vụ, hắn cảm thấy xin lỗi, cảm thấy áy náy. Hắn nhịn không được đi trừng hoắc chấn tiêu. Sáng sớm dương quang là tốt đẹp, chiếu vào hoắc chấn tiêu trên người thời điểm có vẻ hắn càng thêm anh tuấn, lại chỉ có thể làm lê thốc càng thêm phẫn hận.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên dắt hắn tay.

Lê thốc ngẩn ra hạ. Giây tiếp theo hắn liền nghe được tiếng súng, cửa sổ xe pha lê bị nổ tung, cùng với hết đợt này đến đợt khác tiếng thét chói tai, tài xế cấp tốc ngừng xe. Có trong nháy mắt, lê thốc cơ hồ muốn tưởng đường định sóng tới cứu hắn.

Nhưng là đường định sóng ở tổ chức nội không có như vậy quyền lực.

Lê thốc bị hoắc chấn tiêu ôm ấn ở dưới thân, viên đạn dán hoắc chấn tiêu phía sau lưng cọ qua đi, một đạo huyết vụ ở lê thốc trước mắt nhanh chóng nổ tung, lê thốc mạc danh có chút hoảng loạn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu tay khấu ở hắn cái gáy, lòng bàn tay mềm mại mà to rộng. Tiếng súng liên miên không dứt, hỗn loạn thô tục cùng gầm rú, lê thốc nhớ tới nhìn xem rốt cuộc làm sao vậy, lại bị hoắc chấn tiêu đè lại.

Hoắc chấn tiêu từ trong xe đi ra ngoài, thương còn không có tới kịp rút ra, một đạo huyết quang liền nhanh chóng xuyên qua bờ vai của hắn, trực tiếp đánh nát lê thốc sau lưng pha lê.

Hoắc chấn tiêu lập tức quỳ xuống, lại còn không quên bình tĩnh chỉ huy vừa mới đuổi tới hiến binh: “Bọn họ từ cửa thành cái kia phương hướng chạy thoát.”

Lê thốc từ cửa xe đi ra ngoài, rất xa, có thể thấy hướng điền thân ảnh.

Hoắc chấn tiêu mang ra tới văn kiện thượng, tràn đầy, đều là máu tươi.

“Sao lại thế này?!” Hướng điền ở thư phòng âm trầm một khuôn mặt lạnh giọng hỏi. Hoắc chấn tiêu khuôn mặt tái nhợt, môi xám xịt, trên người quấn lấy băng vải, ngồi ở ghế dựa trả lời hướng điền nghi vấn.

“Là kia trương danh sách người trên, ta nhận ra được.” Hoắc chấn tiêu cái trán thấm mồ hôi: “Bọn họ không nghĩ bại lộ càng nhiều người, cho nên đối ta tiến hành rồi ám sát, sau đó lại sấn loạn từ trong thành chạy thoát đi ra ngoài.”

“Đúng vậy.” Tài xế ở một bên phụ họa: “Hôm qua ta cùng hoắc tiên sinh cùng nhau điều tra quá, hôm nay tới xác thật là kia bát người.”

Hướng điền giận dữ, cái ly quăng ngã vài cái. Trứ danh đơn người trên lần này tám chín phần mười là trảo không được. Lê thốc ở một bên chất phác đứng, hoắc chấn tiêu chỉ tự chưa đề hắn trộm danh sách sự, thậm chí làm trò hướng điền mặt còn dắt lấy hắn tay.

“Tiểu thiếu gia nháo tìm Lê quân đâu.” Có người ở ngoài cửa hội báo.

Hướng điền sắc mặt hảo chút. Trong một góc hương châm hết, chỉ còn lại lư hương ở một bên lắng đọng lại. Hoắc chấn tiêu buông lỏng ra lê thốc tay. Hướng điền trên mặt hiện ra cổ quái ý cười, đảo qua hoắc chấn tiêu mặt, bình thản mở miệng: “Lê quân, ngươi đi đi.”

“Vì cái gì không giết chết ta?” Lê thốc ở hoắc công quán vì hoắc chấn tiêu đổi dược, tay cầm mơn trớn hoắc chấn tiêu rắn chắc cơ bắp, đầu ngón tay mồ hôi ngưng ở, mang theo hơi hơi hoang mang cùng may mắn.

“Thân thể của ngươi thật xinh đẹp, ta thực thích. Về sau nhiều rèn luyện vài lần ta còn dùng được với.” Hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không ngẩng đầu lên.

“Như vậy sao?” Lê thốc đi xem hắn mảnh dài lông mi.

Hoắc chấn tiêu không trả lời hắn. Lê thốc ngắn ngủn cười một tiếng, cởi áo ngoài nằm ở trên giường, lộ ra trắng nõn làn da:

“Ta đây cho ngươi hồi báo.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu bình tĩnh nhìn hắn.

Lê thốc cắn răng, không rên một tiếng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu vươn tay, lại là vì hắn đắp lên chăn, ánh mắt dừng ở ngày hôm qua hắn lưu lại dấu vết thượng thời điểm có chút mơ hồ, làm người nắm lấy không ra.

“Về sau lại cho ta đi.”

“Hắn không muốn ngươi mệnh?” Đường định sóng ninh chặt mi.

Lê thốc lắc đầu, đáy lòng bỗng nhiên bay lên một loại kỳ diệu cảm giác. Bình phong thượng chim chóc phành phạch lăng muốn bay lên tới, mang theo một chút mơ hồ mong đợi: “Lão sư, hắn sẽ là chúng ta người sao?”

“Khó mà nói.” Đường định sóng thở dài một tiếng, điểm trà tay lại bắt đầu ổn trọng, cổ tay áo thượng dính ôn hòa trà hương:

“Ta suy nghĩ, hắn rất có khả năng là ở cố tình tiêu hủy kia phân danh sách, thậm chí là cố ý chế tạo lần này cái gọi là ám sát tới dời đi hướng điền tầm mắt.”

“Nhưng là kia phê danh sách người trên vẫn là có mấy cái bị bắt, nhốt ở bắc thành giam // ngục.”

“Mặt trên tuyên bố mệnh lệnh, yêu cầu đêm nay cần thiết khẩn cấp cứu viện, ngươi phụ trách tiếp ứng bọn họ.”

Lê thốc gật đầu.

Hắn xoay người vừa muốn đi, lại bị đường định sóng kéo lấy. Nhiều năm như vậy, hắn vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy đường định sóng như vậy mềm yếu ánh mắt:

“Hài tử, ngươi đáp ứng ta, vô luận như thế nào ngươi đều phải tồn tại.”

“Hảo.”

Bắc thành bên kia hiến binh tầng tầng gác. Ỷ vào ở hướng điền công quán làm gia giáo tiện nghi. Lê thốc bắt được bản đồ cùng thay phiên công việc sách, cùng mấy cái vừa mới hội hợp đồng chí nương màn đêm mai phục tại ngoài cửa lớn.

Lê thốc đồng bạn phụ trách cứu viện, lê thốc phụ trách đem cứu ra người đưa ra thành. Ánh trăng rất sáng, làm lê thốc nhớ tới hoắc chấn tiêu đôi mắt.

Từ ngày đó về sau, hắn cảm thấy thiếu hoắc chấn tiêu cái gì, nói chuyện không hề giống đầu tiểu báo tử, đổi dược tay cũng là thật cẩn thận hơn nữa ôn nhu, như là ở thân cận.

Hoắc chấn tiêu hiển nhiên ý thức được hắn thay đổi, nói chuyện thái độ cũng tốt hơn một chút. Hai người trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra giải hòa dường như, thái độ đều mềm hoá rất nhiều, ánh mắt va chạm thời điểm mang theo như có như không ái muội.

Kia kiện nếp uốn áo bành tô bị lê thốc uất hồi lâu, cuối cùng bị hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn thấy, ngày hôm sau cho hắn mua một kiện giống nhau như đúc trở về.

Hoành vừa nói, lê thốc xuyên áo bành tô bộ dáng rất đẹp, bóng dáng nhìn qua cùng hoắc chấn tiêu rất giống.

Mang theo tùng bách giống nhau bất khuất đĩnh bạt.

Tiếng súng đánh vỡ hắn hồi ức. Hắn ẩn nấp địa phương thực an toàn, qua mấy khắc chung, có người giá người bệnh trốn thoát, lê thốc vội vàng cho người ta đỡ thượng một bên xe ngựa, hoả tốc liền phải ra bên ngoài triệt, có người xông tới cản hắn, hắn không chút nghĩ ngợi liền khai thương.

Đây là hắn lần đầu tiên nổ súng giết người. Vô luận hắn phía trước làm nhiều ít chuẩn bị tâm lý, giờ khắc này hắn tay vẫn là ở run. Gay mũi mùi máu tươi phía sau tiếp trước hướng hắn xoang mũi toản, kích đến hắn cơ hồ muốn nhổ ra.

Một viên đạn theo lê thốc bên tai cắt qua đi, lê thốc vội vàng bò đi xuống, lập tức về phía sau đánh trả, tiếng súng cùng chửi bậy thanh hết đợt này đến đợt khác, lê thốc không cấm bắt đầu lo lắng này sẽ rước lấy hướng điền hiến binh, đến lúc đó rất khó xong việc.

Hắn chính lo lắng, bỗng nhiên cả người bị giá lên. Lê thốc xoay tay lại đó là một thương, kết quả bị người đè lại thủ đoạn. Nương ánh trăng, lê thốc thấy trước mắt người che mặt, chỉ lộ ra một đôi tinh lượng mắt, ấm áp hô hấp chiếu vào trên cổ tay hắn, phiếm quen thuộc hương vị.

Hoắc chấn tiêu.

“Đừng sợ.” Hoắc chấn tiêu ở hắn bên tai nỉ non, giống tình nhân gian nói nhỏ.

Lê thốc cơ hồ muốn kêu ra tới. Nhưng là hắn chưa kịp, hắn bị hoắc chấn tiêu lại nhào vào trên mặt đất, viên đạn lại lần nữa dán hoắc chấn tiêu phía sau lưng cắt qua đi, lê thốc không khỏi nắm chặt hoắc chấn tiêu cổ tay áo. Hoắc chấn tiêu ôm hắn eo, nhỏ vụn hòn đá nhỏ chui vào hoắc chấn tiêu cánh tay, giống như chảy ra huyết, lê thốc trừng lớn mắt, nhìn phía hoắc chấn tiêu trong ánh mắt tràn ngập kinh ngạc. Hoắc chấn tiêu chút nào không để ý tới hắn biểu tình, một tay đem hắn đẩy lên xe ngựa, hoắc chấn tiêu ngồi ở bên ngoài, lái xe mang theo hắn phi cũng tựa mà chạy ra phía sau huyết vũ tinh phong.

Lê thốc ở trong xe vì cứu ra các đồng chí băng bó, tim đập mau đến cơ hồ muốn nhảy ra tới, hắn đáy lòng có vô số bí ẩn chờ hoắc chấn tiêu vì hắn giải đáp. Chờ đến tiếng súng dần dần xa, lê thốc nhịn không được từ trong xe chui ra tới.

“Ngươi có phải hay không chúng ta……” Lê thốc nói còn chưa nói xong liền bị đánh gãy. Hoắc chấn tiêu một tay đánh xe, một tay dựng thẳng lên ngón trỏ ấn ở hắn trên môi, mang theo không dễ phát hiện ái muội cùng ôn nhu:

“Cái gì đều đừng hỏi, ngươi cái gì cũng không biết.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu thương còn không có hảo toàn. Nhưng là vừa rồi thương pháp trước sau như một tàn nhẫn chuẩn, hướng ra phía ngoài chạy thoát lộ tuyến tựa hồ sớm có chuẩn bị, đều không cần lê thốc nói cho hắn. Lê thốc nghi vấn hắn không giải thích, cũng không đi nghe, chỉ chuyên chú đánh xe, mặt nạ bảo hộ lung ở hắn biểu tình, làm lê thốc không thể nào phán đoán. Lê thốc nhìn như vậy hắn, bỗng nhiên thốt ra mà ra:

“Hoắc chấn tiêu, ngươi có phải hay không thích ta?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu cầm dây cương tay run một chút, xe ngựa chạy ra khỏi ngoài thành.

Hoắc chấn tiêu trước sau cũng chưa đối lê thốc giải thích quá cái gì.

Lê thốc như cũ ở hướng điền công quán giáo hoành một niệm thư, ở lần trước phát sinh cướp ngục sự kiện sau hoắc chấn tiêu bị hướng điền điều tới rồi bảo vệ khoa. Hai người ngẫu nhiên sẽ ở công quán nhìn thấy, nhưng không nói một câu.

Lê thốc minh bạch, có lẽ chính mình cái gì cũng không biết, mới là an toàn nhất. Nhưng là hắn vẫn là nhịn không được chính mình tò mò cùng nóng bỏng.

Ngày đó buổi tối cuối cùng một vấn đề làm hắn chính mình đều mặt đỏ tim đập, hắn không hiểu đến vì cái gì chính mình sẽ đột nhiên hỏi như vậy.

“Lão sư?” Hoành một bỗng nhiên kéo kéo hắn tay áo.

Lê thốc cúi đầu: “Làm sao vậy?”

“Ta có thể đi ra ngoài chơi sao?” Hoành một mắt to vẫn luôn ở chớp: “Thúc thúc nói, ta hôm nay niệm xong thư, liền có thể đi ra ngoài chơi.”

Lê thốc nhìn hắn như vậy mong mỏi biểu tình, không khỏi cười hạ: “Hảo a.”

Lê thốc không nghĩ tới hướng điền sẽ làm hoắc chấn tiêu tới bồi bọn họ.

Trên đường dòng người tới tới lui lui. Hoắc chấn tiêu trước sau không quá nói chuyện, hoành một nhưng thật ra thực hưng phấn, đối với một ít tiểu ngoạn ý nhi tò mò vô cùng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn phía hoành một ánh mắt là khó gặp mềm mại. Lê thốc nhìn hắn như vậy ánh mắt, đáy lòng không khỏi cũng bắt đầu phiếm nhẹ cùng nhu sóng.

“Ta xem hoành một thực thích vừa rồi cái kia rối gỗ.” Hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên mở miệng: “Ta đi mua tới cấp hắn, ngươi tiếp theo bồi hắn nhìn.” Hoành một đôi mấy cái tượng đất đi không nổi, lê thốc buồn cười mà nhìn, thuận miệng đáp ứng rồi xuống dưới.

Hoắc chấn tiêu bóng dáng dần dần đi xa. Hoành vừa chuyển lại đây bắt đầu đối với lê thốc làm nũng nói muốn tìm hoắc chấn tiêu. Một chút cổ quái ôn tồn cùng hạnh phúc cảm thong thả mà bò lên trên hắn trong lòng, lê thốc nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ hắn non mềm khuôn mặt nhỏ, nhịn không được phóng túng chính mình ở trong đám người tùy ý tìm kiếm hoắc chấn tiêu thân ảnh, khóe miệng không tự giác giơ lên.

“Cẩu han gian!” Lê thốc đột nhiên nghe thế một tiếng chửi bậy đáy lòng đột nhiên trầm xuống. Hắn nhanh chóng giương mắt, ở đám người nhất chen chúc nơi đó nhìn thấy hoắc chấn tiêu.

“Ngươi vì Nhật Bản người làm việc ngươi táng tận thiên lương! Chúng ta không bán đồ vật cho ngươi!”

“Không bán!”

“Không bán!”

“Không bán!”

Một tiếng so một tiếng ngẩng cao, một tiếng so một tiếng kịch liệt. Lê thốc cách thật mạnh đám người đều có thể cảm thụ được đến hoắc chấn tiêu trên người cô tịch cùng khổ sở, tầng tầng lớp lớp ập vào trước mặt, cơ hồ muốn áp suy sụp hắn giống nhau.

Lê thốc vội vàng xuyên qua đám người tễ đến hắn bên người. Hoắc chấn tiêu trên mặt không chút biểu tình, ngón tay khấu ở cùng nhau, cơ hồ muốn nắm chặt xuất huyết.

Thấy hắn tới, hoắc chấn tiêu rũ xuống mi mắt nhìn hắn, giống một con bị thương dã thú, rốt cuộc vô lực lộ ra nanh vuốt.

Các ngươi gặp qua giúp ta hộ tống người bệnh ra khỏi thành han gian sao?! Han gian là cái dạng này sao?! Lê thốc cơ hồ muốn kêu ra tiếng.

Chúng mục nhìn trừng hạ, lê thốc một phen cầm hắn tay.

Hoắc chấn tiêu trong ánh mắt xẹt qua một tia kinh ngạc.

“Lăn a! Cẩu han gian!” Chửi bậy thanh chỉ ngừng một cái chớp mắt, sau đó càng kịch liệt mà tấu vang lên. Hoành một ở đám người ở ngoài mở to hai mắt, hắn tiếng Trung cùng tuổi đều không đủ để chống đỡ hắn minh bạch đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Lê thốc nắm hoắc chấn tiêu tay đi ra đám người, chửi bậy thanh càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, thậm chí có người bắt đầu đối bọn họ ném đồ vật. Tản ra tanh tưởi chất lỏng theo hoắc chấn tiêu thái dương chảy xuống tới, giống một chén tâm đầu huyết.

Rốt cuộc có hiến binh lại đây tách ra đám người, lê thốc lần đầu tiên như vậy chờ đợi bọn họ đã đến. Hoành một ngây thơ đã đi tới, ở hoắc chấn tiêu trong tay tắc một cái tiểu món đồ chơi, như là đang an ủi hắn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đôi mắt có điểm hồng.

Lê thốc bỗng nhiên nhớ tới ngày đó hắn giá xe ngựa mang theo chính mình đào vong tình cảnh, hắn thần binh trời giáng giống nhau xuất hiện ở hắn trước mắt, giúp hắn xuất sắc hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, phủ ở bên tai hắn nói đừng sợ, mang theo vô tận thần bí cùng năng lực, phảng phất mọi chuyện đều ở hắn đoán trước bên trong, cấp lê thốc vô hạn cảm giác an toàn.

Kia huyết giống nhau lãng mạn cùng mỹ lệ, nhuộm đẫm bày ra ở hắn bình đạm sinh mệnh, thành một cái xa hoa nhất điểm xuyết.

Lê thốc nhịn không được ôm chặt hoắc chấn tiêu.

Cái kia ôm thực khẩn, so ở trên giường muốn chân thật. Giống một cái hôn, dán ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên ngực, nặng trĩu, ấm dào dạt.

“Ngươi không phải, đúng không?” Lê thốc dùng chỉ có thể hai người nghe được thanh âm nói.

“Ngươi như thế nào biết ta không phải đâu.”

“Ta nói không phải liền không phải.”

Hướng điền sinh nhật yến ở công quán trung đúng hạn tiến hành.

Sở dĩ muốn nói đúng hạn, là bởi vì hiện tại Nhật Bản tình thế càng thêm không lạc quan. Hoành một cũng muốn bị đưa về Nhật Bản, mang theo hướng điền vô tận sủng ái cùng mong đợi.

Hoành một ở thay quần áo, hắn trường cao, lại gầy, gương mặt có chút tái nhợt. Hắn oa ở lê thốc trong lòng ngực dùng không thuần thục tiếng Trung hỏi, người Trung Quốc có phải hay không không thích Nhật Bản người.

Tuổi nhỏ hài tử còn cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, chưa thấy qua huyết tinh, không hiểu đến giết chóc, không biết dưới chân trên mảnh đất này vô tận vết thương cùng bi thống.

Lê thốc không biết nên như thế nào trả lời hắn.

Hoành một chưa làm qua chuyện xấu. Bậc cha chú tội nghiệt không cần hắn tới thừa nhận, chính là hắn có quyền lợi biết, có quyền lợi hiểu được.

Hắn không nên bị che dấu.

Lê thốc vừa định mở miệng nói điểm cái gì, một tiếng súng vang đánh vỡ hắn trầm tư, hắn phản xạ có điều kiện một tay đem hoành một hộ ở trong lòng ngực, cùng với sóng nhiệt ghé vào trên mặt đất.

Lê thốc trong tầm tay không có vũ khí. Dưới lầu công quán đã rối loạn bộ. Lê thốc khẩn trương nuốt nuốt nước miếng, nhanh chóng bắt đầu tính toán đây là chính mình người vẫn là cái gì những người khác.

Chính là thượng cấp không có ban bố mệnh lệnh, chính mình người nếu muốn hành động thế tất cũng sẽ kêu lên hắn tới phối hợp tác chiến. Như vậy sẽ là……

Lại một tiếng súng vang. Hoành một sợ hãi bưng kín lỗ tai. Lê thốc một tay đem hắn nhét ở một bên một cái dọa ngây người nhỏ xinh hầu gái trong lòng ngực: “Mang theo hắn chạy mau!”

Lê thốc nhìn hoành một bọn họ biến mất ở cửa thang lầu chỗ bỗng nhiên bắt đầu mờ mịt.

Hắn phản xạ có điều kiện giống nhau bảo hộ đứa nhỏ này, đã quên hắn quốc tịch cùng thân phận. Hiện tại mới ý thức được chính mình làm cái gì.

Chính là hài tử là vô tội a, hắn lại không hại hơn người.

Lê thốc đã không muốn lại nghĩ nhiều cái gì, trên lầu tiếng súng càng thêm kịch liệt, cùng với các nữ quyến thét chói tai cùng khóc thảm. Lê thốc cơ hồ không thể nào trốn tránh. Hắn bên người không có người khác, vừa mới từ cây cột bên đứng lên, muốn hướng ra phía ngoài thoát đi, kết quả một viên đạn liền đánh vào hắn bên chân.

Chẳng lẽ liền phải như vậy mơ màng hồ đồ đã chết? Lê thốc cực lực kiềm chế đáy lòng vô thố. Địch nhân ở trong tối chỗ là nhất trí mạng, hắn căn bản không biết nên như thế nào phản kháng.

“Tiểu lê!”

Cửa phòng bị phá khai. Khói thuốc súng nặng nhất địa phương liền tại đây một tầng lâu, cơ hồ mọi người đều ở dưới lầu bảo hộ hướng điền, chỉ có hắn một người nghịch dòng người vọt đi lên.

“Đừng sợ.” Hoắc chấn tiêu đi đến hắn bên người thấp giọng nói: “Đây là Nhật Bản bên trong quyền lực đấu đá, không phải……”

Không phải cái gì? Lê thốc gấp không chờ nổi muốn nghe đến tiếp theo câu, lại bị hoắc chấn tiêu ôm ở trong ngực.

“Cái gì đều đừng nói, cũng đừng hỏi lại.” Hoắc chấn tiêu ánh mắt sắc bén, đem một khẩu súng nhét ở lê thốc trong tay, môi cơ hồ muốn hôn lên lê thốc cái trán: “Đi theo ta đi.”

Lê thốc đi theo hắn phía sau, tiếng súng ở quấn quanh, tiếng kêu thảm thiết ở tàn sát bừa bãi. Hoắc chấn tiêu đem hắn hộ thật sự khẩn, viên đạn căn bản thương không đến hắn. Lê thốc bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến, thật lâu phía trước chính mình còn đang mắng hắn là cẩu han gian, hiện giờ lại tín nhiệm vạn phần đi theo hắn phía sau, đem thân gia tánh mạng đều giao cho hắn.

Thế gian sự, thay đổi trong nháy mắt, bách chuyển thiên hồi.

“Suy nghĩ cái gì?” Hoắc chấn tiêu cư nhiên còn đằng ra không tới xem hắn.

Lê thốc cái trán cách hắn môi rất gần, đó là cơ hồ liền phải hôn lên đi khoảng cách.

Kia không tự giác thân mật cùng ôn nhu, cứ như vậy nở rộ ở một cái loạn thế.

Giống bạch cốt thượng nở rộ hoa.

“Sau này ta nếu là không thường ở hoắc công quán, ngươi cần phải bảo vệ tốt chính mình.” Hoắc chấn tiêu nói như vậy.

Lê thốc nhìn phía hắn trong ánh mắt không tự giác mang lên quyến luyến.

Hoắc chấn tiêu không dám lại xem.

Hướng điền sinh nhật yến sau, hoành một bị đưa về Nhật Bản.

Trước khi đi, hoành vừa hỏi lê thốc, lão sư, ngươi sẽ đến xem ta sao?

Lê thốc đáp không được. Gia quốc chi hận, tiền nhân máu, một chút mở rộng bọn họ chi gian khoảng cách.

Nhưng hắn thật sự không chán ghét đứa nhỏ này, không nghĩ làm hắn thương tâm.

“Có lẽ sẽ.”

Hoành một bị đưa về Nhật Bản sau, lê thốc tiếp nhận hướng điền bí thư khoa.

Hắn đem thu thập lên tình báo truyền lại cấp đường định sóng, đường định sóng lại giao cho thượng cấp.

“Ngươi hiện tại rất giống tổ chức một nhân vật, sứ men xanh.” Đường định sóng nói như vậy.

“Sứ men xanh là ai?”

“Tổ chức một cái truyền kỳ, tình báo chưa bao giờ làm lỗi quá.”

“Nơi nào giống?”

“Ta cũng không nói lên được, chỉ là ngươi làm được càng ngày càng tốt.”

Hướng điền công quán ra phản đồ, hướng điền trong lòng biết rõ ràng.

Trước mắt thế cục càng ngày càng không lạc quan. Lê thốc đứng ở một bên vì hắn nghiên mặc, hắn chợt đã phát tính tình, đem giấy ném đầy đất.

“Lê quân cảm thấy, sẽ là ai?” Hướng điền ánh mắt giống một con dã lang, phát ra hung thần ác sát quang.

“Ta là văn nhân, không hiểu.” Lê thốc trên tay động tác không ngừng, trên mặt treo nhàn nhạt cười.

“Hoành một rất tưởng niệm ngươi.” Hướng điền bỗng nhiên thay đổi đề tài: “Lê quân, ngươi nguyện ý đi Nhật Bản sao?”

“Nguyện ý.”

Lê thốc đáp ứng sảng khoái, là bởi vì hắn đã dự kiến hướng điền kết cục.

Hướng điền ít ngày nữa liền phải phản hồi Nhật Bản. Đường định sóng từ lê thốc nơi đó biết được, hướng điền sắp sửa rút khỏi phía trước, sắp sửa đối nơi này nhân dân tiến hành sinh hóa thực nghiệm.

Lê thốc cuối cùng phải làm, chính là hủy diệt rớt những cái đó thực nghiệm công cụ.

Hướng điền hành vi phạm tội khánh trúc nan thư, lê thốc trong lòng hiểu rõ.

Hắn chỉ là thật lâu không có nhìn thấy hoắc chấn tiêu.

Hoắc công quán phảng phất chỉ còn lại có lê thốc một cái chủ nhân dường như, hoắc chấn tiêu thật lâu đều không trở lại.

Trương mụ đối lê thốc thái độ dần dần hảo lên, ngữ khí càng thêm hiền lành.

Lê thốc lười đến đi quản vì cái gì, hắn ở phòng ngủ từ trời tối chờ đến bình minh, cũng không thấy hoắc chấn tiêu trở về.

Hắn có rất nhiều lời nói muốn hỏi hắn.

Rốt cuộc liền sắp không còn kịp rồi.

Hướng điền rút lui nhật tử định ở trung tuần tháng 7.

Những cái đó thực nghiệm công cụ bị khóa ở bắc thành kho hàng, nơi đó thường ngày có hiến binh gác rất khó tiếp cận, nhưng là gần nhất rút lui tiếng gió càng ngày càng gấp, hiến binh cũng chậm trễ lên.

Lê thốc thực mau liền lăn lộn đi vào.

Đó là cái không có ánh trăng buổi tối, lê thốc trà trộn vào đi thời điểm nhịn không được nhìn thoáng qua bên ngoài ô trầm trầm thiên, rất giống cái kia hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy hoắc chấn tiêu buổi tối.

Ta còn sẽ tái kiến ngươi sao. Lê thốc nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Lê thốc ở máy móc thượng bát dầu hỏa, giây tiếp theo hắn tính kế hảo thời gian liền phải chuẩn bị dẫn // bạo.

Chính là hắn dừng lại.

Cùng với đột nhiên vang lên chỉnh tề nện bước, hướng điền liền xuất hiện ở hắn trước mắt, ăn mặc khéo léo quân trang, trong tay thủ sẵn trường đao, bên hông trang bị súng, chính lạnh lùng nhìn gần hắn: “Lê quân, có thể giải thích một chút sao?”

Không có gì nhưng giải thích.

Lê thốc lúc này mới ý thức được đây là một vòng tròn bộ, thực nghiệm có lẽ sẽ tiến hành, rút lui cũng sẽ tiến hành, nhưng là trông giữ thiết bị người không nên như vậy thiếu. Hướng điền muốn câu ra cái kia giấu ở phía sau màn cá, chính mình bất hạnh cắn câu.

Lê thốc không hề do dự, bay lên một chân đá vào hướng điền ngực thượng, nhanh chóng trừu đi rồi hắn bên hông thương. Hướng điền không đề phòng hắn sẽ có như vậy đại sức lực, về phía sau lui vài bước, hắn hơi hơi sửng sốt một chút sau đột nhiên vung tay lên, giận tím mặt: “Nổ súng!”

Lê thốc cho rằng chính mình sẽ chết.

Tiếng súng thực mau vang lên, nhưng là nằm trên mặt đất lại là mấy cái Nhật Bản hiến binh. Hướng điền cùng lê thốc đều là ngẩn ra. Giữa không trung bỗng nhiên xẹt qua một cái chim én thân ảnh, đó là lê thốc quen thuộc nhất bóng dáng, cho hắn mang đến sống sót hy vọng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu một đao quét về phía hướng điền ngực, chung quanh Nhật Bản binh càng ngày càng gần.

Lê thốc tâm nhắc tới cổ họng.

Hướng điền nhanh chóng tránh thoát hoắc chấn tiêu đao, còn có tâm tình cùng hắn hỏi chuyện: “Viên đạn dùng hết sao, hoắc quân?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu cùng lê thốc đưa lưng về phía bối đứng, Nhật Bản hiến binh đưa bọn họ bao quanh vây quanh, như là ở dừng hình ảnh tử cục.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ở hắn bên tai nhẹ giọng nói: “Tạc.”

Lê thốc hiểu ý. Hắn phất tay nháy mắt đem hoắc chấn tiêu một phen đẩy đi ra ngoài, kết quả hoắc chấn tiêu trái lại đem hắn hộ ở dưới thân, cùng với một tiếng vang lớn, kho hàng giơ lên dày đặc bụi đất, lửa lớn ở hừng hực thiêu đốt, cơ hồ muốn đem bọn họ cắn nuốt.

“Chạy mau.” Hoắc chấn tiêu ở lê thốc trên người thở hổn hển thấp giọng nói.

Lê thốc trong lòng thất kinh, đôi tay xúc thượng hoắc chấn tiêu thân thể, sờ đến sền sệt một mảnh, hắn nước mắt nháy mắt rớt xuống dưới, nện ở một bên hoả tinh thượng.

Hiến binh ở kia tràng bạo // tạc trung cơ hồ toàn bộ bỏ mạng, chỉ có hướng điền đỉnh đầy mặt huyết ô lung lay đứng lên, là chân chính trong địa ngục Tu La.

Lê thốc mắt sắc thấy. Từ hướng điền bên hông rút ra thương còn ở hắn trong tay, hắn nhanh chóng đứng lên, đối với hướng điền liền nả một phát súng.

Hướng điền lắc mình tránh thoát, huy đao chạy vội tới. Lê thốc lại khấu động cò súng khi ý thức được thương đã không có viên đạn. Hắn linh hoạt tránh thoát hướng điền đao, chỉ nghe hướng điền cắn răng nói: “Không nghĩ tới thật là các ngươi……”

Lê thốc không trả lời hắn, sao khởi hoắc chấn tiêu dừng ở một bên đao cùng hướng điền giao thủ, hướng điền Nhật Bản đao khiến cho thực hoa lệ, ánh đao bổ ra bụi đất, gắt gao đè ở lê thốc đao thượng, mang theo tất thắng sắc bén.

“Hoắc quân không động thủ sao?” Hướng điền cười dữ tợn nói: “Ngươi không nghĩ vì Trần Du xương báo thù sao? Hắn chính là ngươi trưởng quan……”

“Hoắc chấn tiêu ngươi đừng lên! Ta một người ứng phó đến tới!” Lê thốc cao giọng đánh gãy hướng điền, hoắc chấn tiêu vừa rồi vì bảo hộ hắn bị thương quá nặng, hắn không nghĩ hoắc chấn tiêu bị kích đến đứng lên cùng hướng điền liều mạng.

Nhưng là hắn lời này mới vừa nói xong, hướng điền đao liền nghiêng nghiêng chém đứt hắn, đoạn nhận ở không trung bay múa, thoáng như bình phong thượng điểu rốt cuộc phá tan giam cầm.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên ở hướng điền sau lưng xuất hiện, hung hăng thít chặt hướng điền cổ, trên trán huyết tích ở hướng điền trên cổ, uốn lượn không dứt.

Lê thốc lòng đang run rẩy.

Nhưng là hắn thực mau mà hiểu ý, nương còn sót lại lưỡi dao liền thứ hướng về phía hướng điền ngực. Chính là hoắc chấn tiêu sức lực chung quy hao hết, bị hướng điền hung hăng mà ngã ở trên mặt đất, hai thanh đao ở nửa đường tương ngộ, đâm thủng huyết nhục thanh âm nhiễm hồng hoắc chấn tiêu đôi mắt.

Hướng điền đao hoàn toàn đi vào lê thốc ngực, máu cọ rửa cháy miêu;

Lê thốc chuôi đao không ở hướng điền trái tim thượng. Hướng điền mở to con mắt, chung quy vẫn là khó có thể tin ngã xuống.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ôm chặt lê thốc.

Lê thốc dựa vào hắn trong lòng ngực, đứt quãng khụ huyết. Hỏa thế càng ngày càng vượng, bụi đất đưa bọn họ vây quanh, mang theo vô tận huyết sắc cùng thê võng, như là một hồi long trọng cáo biệt.

“Hoắc chấn tiêu……” Lê thốc thấp thấp mở miệng:

“Ngươi thích ta sao?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu không có trả lời hắn. Lại ở lê thốc trên môi ấn một cái ấm áp hôn môi.

Đó là bọn họ chi gian cái thứ nhất hôn.

Đứng tanh ngọt máu cùng hàm sáp nước mắt.

Lê thốc còn có rất nhiều lời nói muốn hỏi hắn, hắn muốn hỏi hoắc chấn tiêu có phải hay không biết thân phận của hắn, hắn muốn hỏi hoắc chấn tiêu có phải hay không bọn họ người, hắn muốn hỏi hoắc chấn tiêu tương lai tính toán. Chính là hắn hiện tại trạng thái chỉ có thể chống đỡ hắn hỏi ra này một vấn đề, cái này hắn nhất muốn biết đáp án vấn đề.

Cái này đáp án làm hắn thật cao hứng, có thể chống đỡ hắn đi thiên đường, hoặc là xuống địa ngục.

Hắn cười.

“Lê thốc?” Hoắc chấn tiêu run rẩy mở miệng.

Không có trả lời.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đem hắn ôm càng khẩn một chút. Lửa lớn liền phải đưa bọn họ cắn nuốt, Nhật Bản quân // đội đã rút lui, mãn thành bá tánh khỏi bị thực nghiệm chi khổ, yêu nhất người liền ở hắn trong lòng ngực, kết cục như vậy, hắn thực vừa lòng.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại.

Lê thốc ở bệnh viện tỉnh lại thời điểm gặp được đường định sóng.

Nhật Bản người đi rồi, hướng điền đã chết, để lại trước mắt vết thương cùng đau xót gấp đãi xử lý.

Hoành một sau khi lớn lên sẽ hận ta đi. Lê thốc yên lặng tưởng.

“Chúng ta người đến thực mau, dụng cụ đã bị tạc hủy, rốt cuộc phiên không dậy nổi cuộn sóng, ngươi làm thực hảo.”

“Kinh xác minh, hoắc công quán người đều là tổ chức người, đã an toàn rút lui.”

Đường định sóng vì hắn pha một hồ trà. Lá trà nhiều lên, là quen thuộc thanh hương.

“Hoắc chấn tiêu đâu?” Lê thốc khàn khàn yết hầu hỏi.

Đường định sóng không có trả lời hắn.

Bởi vì lê thốc hành động vĩ đại, bệnh viện rất nhiều người đều đối hắn phá lệ nhiệt tình, đang nghe đến hoắc chấn tiêu tên này thời điểm, bọn họ không khỏi hai mặt nhìn nhau.

“Chúng ta, thật sự không biết hắn là người tốt, chúng ta, không nên như vậy nói hắn.” Tuổi trẻ học sinh hổ thẹn cúi đầu.

“Hắn chính là sứ men xanh.” Đường định sóng thấp giọng nói cho hắn: “Là chúng ta người. Là Trần Du xương tiền bối cấp dưới. Năm đó ám sát hoạt động trung, Trần Du xương biết chính mình ra không được, đơn giản chết ở hoắc chấn tiêu trong tay, giúp hắn giành được hướng điền tín nhiệm.”

“Này đó, ta cũng là vừa mới biết đến.”

“Những cái đó ngươi biết đến, nghe nói công huân, đều là hắn……”

Lê thốc đã nghe không nổi nữa.

Hắn lẩm bẩm mở miệng: “Ngươi có hay không gặp qua hắn?”

“Cái gì?” Đường định sóng nhăn lại mi.

“Ngươi có hay không gặp qua hắn?”

Ngươi gặp qua hắn sao? Gặp qua một cái cái dạng gì hắn? Là hướng điền bí thư trường vẫn là bảo vệ trưởng khoa? Là cẩu han gian vẫn là người Trung Quốc sỉ nhục? Là Trần Du xương nhất đắc lực cấp dưới vẫn là có công lao cái thế sứ men xanh?

Ngươi gặp qua hắn sao.

Một chuỗi dài bọt nước dừng ở trắng tinh khăn trải giường thượng, lê thốc bả vai run thật sự lợi hại, khóc đến vô thanh vô tức.

Đường định sóng thở dài một hơi: “Nghỉ ngơi đi, nghỉ ngơi tốt, đi duyên an.”

Lê thốc vô ý thức gật đầu.

Không biết qua bao lâu, phòng bệnh môn bị nhẹ nhàng mà đẩy ra, dùng nhất chính đại quang minh hình thức, mang vào được một thất dương quang, tróc chuyện xưa bụi bậm cùng hủ bại, không cam lòng cùng khuất nhục, một chút nở rộ mở ra:

“Tiểu lê.”

Toàn văn xong.

Hạo lỗi hoắc lê

Tác giả: Phong tê ngô  
Nguyện ngươi cũng có thể lướt qua này lưỡi đao  
Triển khai toàn văn  
270 nhiệt độ 44 điều bình luận  
La-La-Land8: Ô ô ô, “Tiểu lê” hảo ôn nhu soàn soạt hoắc a  
Phong tê ngô: Đương nhiên không phải lạp, chính là lão hoắc đã trở lại ⊙▽⊙  
Áp lực là ta: Là lão hoắc linh hồn đã trở lại sao? Ta hỏi trước hỏi, gần nhất hoắc lê dao nhỏ ăn đến điên, là bởi vì lê thốc thích hợp ngược sao, ta đáng thương nhi tạp, sao đổi nhiều ít lão công đều là đao thiết áp lực 😂  
Phong tê ngô: Xoa xoa đầu  
Ngươi có thể kêu ta bạch bạch: Sứ men xanh cũng không phải là người khác  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	51. Chợt lóe sáng lấp lánh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yanshixindong

Hạo lỗi / Lưu hạo nhiên x Ngô Lỗi / chợt lóe chợt lóe sáng lấp lánh  
💫 Lưu hạo nhiên x Ngô Lỗi, song song vũ trụ

Một phát xong, phi điển hình gương vỡ lại lành, nam hài muốn như thế nào cãi nhau là ta manh khu, tùy tiện nhìn xem.

/7633words

《 chợt lóe chợt lóe sáng lấp lánh 》

“Có độ ấm liền rất khó vĩnh hằng.”

“Nếu có tình yêu, như vậy nhất định là phát sinh ở hai cái lẫn nhau không cần người chi gian.”

Rạp chiếu phim sáng lên đèn trước, Ngô Lỗi đè thấp vành nón, bước nhanh đi ra phòng chiếu phim.

Sớm đã xem qua nguyên phiến, ở Lưu hạo nhiên gia chiếu phim trong phòng, làm có thể sử dụng một chút đặc quyền quan hệ gối lên nam chính trên đùi xem xong rồi đạo diễn cắt nối biên tập bản, không tính tân chuyện xưa, đối thoại đều mang theo bướng bỉnh nghiêm túc, thân sĩ có nề nếp tham thảo tình yêu, với Ngô Lỗi tới nói có chút hoang đường, cũng chỉ là đối với lập tức còn bảo có một khang tình yêu, ngẩng đầu có thể vọng tiến tuổi trẻ ái nhân trong mắt hắn tới nói, có vẻ tối nghĩa.

Điện ảnh đè ép mấy năm, ở Lưu hạo nhiên 25 tuổi này năm định đương, mười hai tháng 26 hào.

Lưu hạo nhiên làm một giấc mộng, bọn họ ở kia phiến chung cư trước cửa trầm mặc. Trầm mặc so khắc khẩu muốn hảo, bọn họ trầm mặc trong chốc lát, từng người xách lên hành lý rời đi.

Quá xa xôi sự nhịn không được cân nhắc, có lẽ bọn họ thật sự ở mỗ một lần khắc khẩu sau giằng co ngủ lại bên ngoài, ngày hôm sau lại dấn thân vào công tác, bay đi thế giới các nơi.

Lưu hạo nhiên nằm ở trên giường, khóe mắt có chút hơi lạnh chất lỏng chảy quá dấu vết, hắn mê đầu ngủ nhiều ba ngày, vắng họp lần đầu.

Lão hoắc đánh tới video điện thoại, cắt đứt chuyển thành ngữ âm, phòng bán vé bao nhiêu, đến từ ai khen ngợi, thượng vài lần hot search, hắn đờ đẫn nghe, đột nhiên hỏi: “Hắn đi nhìn sao.”

Bên kia trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu, nói không biết, không ai nhìn thấy.

Ác, đó chính là không đi.

Hắn thanh âm có vẻ nhạt nhẽo, bạn bè nghe xong thở dài, khuyên giải an ủi vô dụng, mời hắn tối nay tích cóp cái cục, ăn lẩu đi.

“Hảo a, ta đói không được.”

Trùng Khánh nồi, ăn đến mặt sau đầu lưỡi chua xót, hơi nước bay lên ngăn cách khai Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, hắn ẩn ở nhiệt khí cùng cửa sổ chi gian, lão hoắc xem bất quá đi, đoạt hắn tục rượu cái ly.

“Hai ngươi rốt cuộc sao lại thế này?”

Gần hai năm về hắn bình luận, đa dụng “Ổn trọng” “Thành thục” này loại miêu tả, nhưng quen thuộc người của hắn đều biết, Lưu hạo nhiên trước 25 năm chỉ có thể dùng một cái “Trục” tự làm đại khái, rồi sau đó nhiều năm vẫn là.

Nói đến thật sự đơn giản, người trưởng thành chia tay phương thức có một trăm loại, mà bọn họ chỉ cần nam hài mẫu thân một câu.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng dùng một câu tổng kết, “Không có gì đại sự nhi, đối ai đều hảo.”

Lão hoắc nghẹn lời, lời này thật sự chọn không ra tật xấu, cái ly còn cho hắn, tục thượng rượu, ly duyên chạm vào nhau thanh thúy điếc tai, “Còn có cơ hội, đúng không?”

Có sao? Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi.

“Có a,” lão hoắc là cái thẳng cầu tính tình, từ trước cùng Ngô Lỗi nhất chơi thân, lời này vừa nghe liền hiểu, lại tức hắn cố làm ra vẻ, “Ta tháng sau kết hôn, ngươi quên lạp?”

Lưu hạo nhiên giương mắt xem hắn, nói liền ngươi mưu ma chước quỷ nhiều.

Gặp lại không phải hôn lễ, là lễ tang.

Thời trẻ di cư Bắc Âu lão tiên sinh, cả đời vô tử vô nữ, phu nhân ăn mặc thuần trắng váy áo, là hai người hôn lễ thượng váy trắng, chính nắm Ngô Lỗi tay nhỏ giọng nói chuyện.

“Kỳ thật có một số người, ngươi đã gặp qua đời này cuối cùng một mặt, chỉ là ngươi không biết.”

Lão tiên sinh từ trước cho bọn hắn thụ quá khóa, hai người được lợi rất nhiều, bọn họ ở Châu Âu qua mấy chu sung sướng nhật tử, hiện tại nghĩ đến thật là đời này cuối cùng một mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên há miệng thở dốc, cuối cùng chỉ có thể gật gật đầu.

Ngô Lỗi bỗng dưng cười rộ lên, hắn cười rộ lên mặt mày đều là mềm, Ngô Lỗi chụp hắn bả vai, “Đã lâu không gặp.”

“Đã lâu không gặp ngươi xuyên tây trang,” Lưu hạo nhiên lại không nói tiếp tra, hắn không nghĩ làm không khí quá bi thương, cố nhiên là ở một cái vốn nên túc mục trường hợp.

“Là ngươi thật sự thật lâu không gặp ta.”

Mùa xuân ở một cái trời mưa chạng vạng dừng ở Bắc Kinh, Ngô Lỗi chậm chạy về đến chung cư, đường vòng đi mua hải sản mặt xách ở trong tay. Thang máy đến tối cao tầng, tốt nghiệp sau cơ hồ là trốn cũng tựa mà độc lập ra tới, một tầng một hộ, trên đỉnh có cái gác mái, có một lần nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên phỏng vấn nói muốn muốn một trận kính viễn vọng thật lâu, người nọ đối tự mình thỏa mãn loại sự tình này luôn là hứng thú thiếu thiếu phá lệ kéo dài. Ngô Lỗi ngày hôm sau tự mình lái xe đi chuyển đến cái này đại gia hỏa, nhưng thật ra xem qua một hồi, sao trời cực mỹ, bên cạnh người không người, không bằng xuống lầu khai bình rượu.

Lão hoắc tất nhiên là cái thông thấu, không muốn cố ý xúi giục bọn họ gặp mặt hoặc là nói chuyện với nhau, hợp lại thượng hơn mười cái bạn tốt huyên náo khai độc thân bò, lời nói đến trong bữa tiệc nhớ tới vãng tích, nhiều là hoài niệm ba người ở một khối thời gian, Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở cách đó không xa phụ họa hắn, lão hoắc thấy hắn thất thần, lại đi ban công cùng say đảo tài tiến sô pha bất tỉnh nhân sự Lưu hạo nhiên lăn làm một đoàn, “Hắc, nào có chuyện này a, hai ngươi mỗi ngày nị một khối, có ta đánh rắm!”

Khi đó Ngô Lỗi mới bao lớn, mười lăm sáu tuổi, thiên chân lại thẳng thắn thành khẩn, đi theo Lưu hạo sau đó mặt kêu kêu quát quát, thế cho nên sau lại fans nói lên hắn sau khi thành niên thanh âm càng ngày càng gợi cảm việc này, trả lời đa số đang nói: “Hắn thời kỳ vỡ giọng thời điểm lão cùng Lưu hạo nhiên la to.”

Ngô Lỗi lưu tại Bắc Kinh thời gian càng ngày càng nhiều, thái độ lược hiện cường ngạnh mà cự tuyệt người nhà đưa ra dọn về Thượng Hải yêu cầu, ngẫu nhiên đi ân sư kịch trường khách mời, loại trạng thái này hắn dùng bốn năm đi thực hiện, tiền bối ước hắn uống rượu nhắc tới tới nhiều là oán hắn sốt ruột, lại nghĩ tới cái gì dường như nói, đóng phim ngươi nhưng thật ra không cao ngạo không nóng nảy.

Ngô Lỗi chỉ là cười, hắn ăn mặc liền mũ sam, chậm chạy kết thúc liền tới phó ước, sườn mặt treo mồ hôi. Bốn năm chưa tiếp một tổng nghệ, cũng không lộ ra ngoài sinh hoạt cá nhân, 23 tuổi hai hạng đề danh, phong đế là sớm hay muộn, tiền bối vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, chỉ là thở dài.

Bắt đầu liên lạc giống gián đoạn khi giống nhau không thể hiểu được.

“Uống nhiều quá, lầu canh phía dưới xướng khúc nhi đâu, tới hay không?”

Tới, đương nhiên tới. Tiền bối quán bar cách bọn họ không xa, Lưu hạo nhiên tỉnh lại thấy trước mắt một trương phóng đại mặt, che lại đôi mắt phát ra cùng loại với kêu rên thanh âm, “Lão hoắc!”

Ngô Lỗi cười đến không được, đưa cho hắn một chén nước, “Lão hoắc không tỉnh đâu, các ngươi thật đúng là hành.”

Lưu hạo nhiên che lại thái dương ngồi dậy, bọn họ tới khi đã tiếp cận sáng sớm, hiện tại bên ngoài ánh mặt trời đại lượng, hắn cứ như vậy bị đặt ở tứ hợp viện giếng trời sô pha, trên người đắp dương nhung thảm, Ngô Lỗi ngồi trở lại cách đó không xa một trương ghế bành bàn chân nhặt lên di động gõ một hồi, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu hỏi hắn, “Chân giò hun khói vẫn là cua thịt?”

A? Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ có thể phát ra đơn âm tiết.

“Lão Hồ quản cơm sáng, bất quá nhà hắn muội tử chỉ biết làm sandwich, ngươi muốn chân giò hun khói vẫn là cua thịt?”

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng nói tùy tiện, lời nói đến bên miệng biến thành “Cùng ngươi giống nhau đi.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, nhấc lên một bên khóe miệng cười một chút, sủy di động vào sau bếp.

Lưu hạo nhiên mang đi Ngô Lỗi thân thủ ma kia ly sữa đậu nành, cơm sáng ăn đến một nửa Ngô Lỗi bị một hồi điện thoại kêu đi lên chọn đi rồi Lưu hạo nhiên bàn cuối cùng mấy khối chiên trứng, đem chân giò hun khói tất cả đều để lại cho hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở nắng sớm từ từ ăn xong hai phân cơm sáng, cùng tiền bối nói lời cảm tạ, thuận tiện mang đi quán bar một con cái ly.

Tiền bối ỷ ở cạnh cửa hướng hắn phất tay, “Lần sau thấy a, tiểu bằng hữu tiểu bằng hữu.”

Phía sau công tác vẫn là nhiều, khoảng cách nghe nói Ngô Lỗi lại tiến tổ, tiền bối đoàn đội, linh thù lao đóng phim khách mời chụp mấy ngày liền thả người, vì thế thịnh truyền Ngô Lỗi cùng tiền bối có chút “Tới thật sự”, Lưu hạo nhiên không phải ngốc tử, phẩm đến ra tới trong đó ý vị.

“Ca, khởi công.” Trợ lý nhẹ giọng gọi hắn.

“Đợi chút.”

WeChat nhắc nhở một cái một cái bắn ra tới.

\- ngươi đem lão Hồ cái ly mang đi?

\- hắn quý giá đâu

\- cùng ta đòi tiền

\- ngươi da không da a?

Lưu hạo nhiên phủng di động vào studio, cách một hồi liền phải lấy ra tới xem hai mắt, Ngô Lỗi không lại phát tới tin tức, hắn cũng không hồi phục, câu chữ giằng co ở mỗ chỉ thượng gõ lại xóa mấy chục biến, phát giọng nói cũng không thích hợp, ai cùng bạn trai cũ ăn xong cơm sáng cách thiên liền phát giọng nói a? Lưu hạo nhiên châm chước nửa cái giữa trưa, di động đặt ở trong túi phiên lại phiên, thẳng đến buổi chiều thay đổi không có túi tiền quần áo mới từ bỏ, lưu luyến mỗi bước đi để lại cho trợ lý.

Ngô Lỗi quả nhiên không lại phát tới tin tức, Lưu hạo nhiên ảo não không có hồi phục, công tác kết thúc đã là đêm khuya, hắn đánh xe đến chung cư dưới lầu, nhìn chằm chằm đỉnh tầng nhìn nửa đêm, trên mặt biểu tình nhàn nhạt, chỉ là một cây tiếp một cây điểm khởi yên.

Lưu hạo nhiên sở hữu cùng Ngô Lỗi có quan hệ ký ức, đều áp súc ở hai mươi tuổi phía trước, sở hữu cùng Ngô Lỗi có quan hệ vật cũ, đều lưu tại Bắc Kinh cũ chung cư.

Có người nói ném xuống vật cũ liền trả thù ngày hôm qua, ném xuống vật cũ sẽ có loại khoái cảm, cùng ngày hôm qua chia tay.

Đừng đem ngày hôm qua mang hướng tương lai.

Lưu hạo nhiên đọc không tới loại này thư, sân bay từ fans trong tay tiếp nhận trong sách viết như vậy một câu, hắn “Bang” mà đem thư khép lại ném vào tạp chí kẹp.

Ngô Lỗi khi đó mười sáu không đến mười bảy tuổi, bị hắn hống lừa cam tâm tình nguyện đưa tới trong nhà đi, nam hài sau lưng để ở trên cửa ngửa đầu cùng hắn hôn môi, để thở đều học không được. Hắn cũng bất quá ở một chữ mở đầu tuổi tác cái đuôi thượng đảo quanh thiếu niên, bay lên kỳ hai người một tháng trung có thể thấy một mặt đã là xa xỉ ngọt ngào đến cực điểm, Ngô Lỗi nhiều thông thấu thoải mái một người, có một số việc không cùng người thông minh nói, người thông minh tự nhiên hiểu.

Ném xuống cùng Ngô Lỗi có quan hệ hết thảy đều không phải là giải thoát.

Gặp lại lại vẫn như cũ không phải hôn lễ, trằn trọc từ lão hoắc trong miệng nghe nói Ngô Lỗi uyển chuyển từ chối làm bạn lang tham dự mời, tiến tổ ngày đó Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng thấp thỏm, nghĩ sợ không phải bởi vì hắn không trở về tin tức, làm cho lão hoắc mất anh tuấn bạn lang một vị.

“Cùng ngươi không quan hệ, ta thời gian bài không khai, các ngươi không còn phải đi hai lần.” Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt một cái nhìn thấu hắn tiểu tâm tư, lại nói: “Bất quá ngươi như thế nào không để ý tới ta?”

Lưu hạo nhiên hạp một miệng trà, hàm chứa không nói lời nào, nghĩ nghĩ nói, “Không biết như thế nào hồi.”

Ngô Lỗi cười hắn thẳng thắn thành khẩn, nói trực tiếp còn tiền đi, thấy Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự móc di động ra click mở hắn WeChat, thoáng nhìn “Đá chồng chất” hai chữ đoan đoan chính chính đinh ở trí trên đỉnh mặt, lại thu hồi ngăn trở tay.

Bao nhiêu tiền? Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn vẻ mặt thiên chân.

“Ngươi thật là cái ngốc tử, Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Đi phía trước mấy năm, Ngô Lỗi nhất thường nói chính là “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi là cái ngốc tử đi?” Từ hỏi câu biến thành vô cùng xác thực không thể nghi ngờ buông định luận.

Lưu hạo nhiên cố chấp mà tránh đi cùng hắn cùng đài hoạt động, lại ở hậu đài khởi xướng video điện thoại, trừu cái mũi bò mắt làm đáng thương trạng, “Đá chồng chất ngươi như thế nào không tới a.”

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng mềm mụp, càng muốn xụ mặt nói, “Ngươi ngốc không ngốc a?”

Chiêu này ở Lưu hạo nhiên giảm béo lúc sau liền không dùng được.

“Ngốc người có ngốc phúc.” Cũng là Ngô Lỗi nói.

Ngô Lỗi ngày đó đi được cấp, mũ dừng ở phòng khách, điện ảnh là năm nay dâng tặng lễ vật phiến, bọn họ diễn một đôi tứ hợp viện nhà bên huynh đệ, Ngô Lỗi làm ca ca. Quay chụp ngày đầu tiên Lưu hạo nhiên mang hắn mũ tới, đánh một vòng tiếp đón đem mũ hái xuống khấu hắn trên đầu, kêu lỗi ca hảo.

“Đừng nóng giận.” Những lời này là lặng lẽ cắn ở bên lỗ tai, Ngô Lỗi liếc hắn liếc mắt một cái, không ra tiếng.

“Ta sai rồi sao.”

“Ngươi sai nào?”

Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp không thượng, liên thanh nói ta không biết nhưng ta thật khờ, lỗi ca tha thứ cho?

Ngô Lỗi không khí phản cười, một tay chụp ở hắn trên đầu, “Ngươi liền bần đi.”

Tạo hình quan hệ Lưu hạo nhiên tóc cạo đến chỉ còn một tầng thanh tra, Ngô Lỗi rỗi rãnh liền phải đi lên khò khè hai thanh, có điểm đâm tay tâm.

Đạo diễn cùng hai người đều hợp tác nhiều lần, lần đầu tiên đem bọn họ thấu một khối không khỏi cũng có chút cảm khái, lão nghệ thuật gia không hiểu bọn họ trung gian những cái đó loanh quanh lòng vòng, tóm được không liền kéo hai người ngồi một khối giảng diễn ôn chuyện, sau lại phó đạo hỏi lão pháo có phải hay không sủy minh bạch giả bộ hồ đồ, lão nhân gia nhíu lại mắt, “Hắc, chuyện tốt nhi không lưu danh.”

Đơn nguyên tiểu phẩm, chỉ chụp mười ngày, cuối cùng đè nặng lão hoắc hôn lễ ba ngày trước đóng máy, Lưu hạo nhiên hồi Bắc Kinh, Ngô Lỗi phi Nhật Bản, trong túi đều tắc một phen đạo diễn hiện xào hạt dẻ rang đường.

Ngô Lỗi ở lão hoắc hôn lễ cùng ngày để kinh, Lưu hạo nhiên Weibo xoát đến tạp chí lộ thấu, chế phục thiếu nữ cùng hoa anh đào sắc nam hài, điểm đánh bảo tồn Ngô Lỗi đơn người đồ. Ngô Lỗi bằng hữu vòng mỗi ngày đêm khuya đổi mới mỹ thực cùng cẩu, bình luận phía dưới kêu rên một mảnh, càng có thậm chí nói thẳng này cẩu sợ không phải Lưu hạo nhiên bổn sài, Ngô Lỗi hồi phục “Ngươi đoán đâu.” Lại là một trận ha ha ha.

Này phía trước là không ai dám khai loại này vui đùa, có một số việc đang ở phát sinh khi nhân vật chính bằng phẳng, phản bị làm như không thấy làm như người thiếu niên vui đùa.

Là cảm thấy hai người bọn họ “Phá băng”, cũng không biết là “Bạn trai cũ chung bắt tay” vẫn là “Cũ ái lại ăn hồi đầu thảo”, đoán gì đó đều có, Ngô Lỗi không thèm để ý này đó, hắn cho Lưu hạo nhiên một cái ngắn ngủi ôm, đưa cho hắn một con cái hộp nhỏ.

“Mọi người đều có, cầm đi.”

Một con kim sắc tiểu quy, khờ đầu khờ não ghé vào lòng bàn tay.

“Không phải cẩu a?”

Ngô Lỗi cười rộ lên, ghé vào hắn trên vai muộn thanh cười đến nửa người trên đều ở run, Lưu hạo nhiên cười điểm trước nay đều cùng hắn nhất trí, cũng không nín được cười ra tiếng, nghĩ đến trước kia hai người pha trộn ở một khối thấy một cây dưa chuột đều phải cười nhạo nhân gia lớn lên buồn cười, còn phải phát bằng hữu vòng hỏi cái này căn dưa chuột được không cười, bình luận từ lão hoắc đi đầu khởi xướng một loạt: Dưa chuột buồn cười không buồn cười không biết hai ngươi nhưng thật ra khá buồn cười.

Ký ức thu hồi, Ngô Lỗi khóe mắt treo cười ra tới nước mắt ngước nhìn hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên nhất thời tâm không, buông xuống nâng đến giữa không trung tay.

“Tốt nghiệp tuồng,” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên nói, đề tài chuyển đông cứng, “Ngươi biểu hiện khá tốt.”

Ngô Lỗi bị đánh thức dường như ngồi thẳng thân mình, “Ngươi nhìn?”

“Nhìn.” Tránh ở góc, tháng tư thiên che thành bánh chưng, mang đi bó hoa hạ màn còn xách ở trong tay.

“Như thế nào không kêu ta.”

“Sợ quấy rầy ngươi,” Lưu hạo nhiên dừng một chút, “Vẫn là muốn đi xem.”

Ngô Lỗi nói gì đó, bị nuốt hết ở đột nhiên tạc khởi âm nhạc cùng pháo hoa, hắn ở đầy trời tơ bông trung nói gì đó, thuần trắng hoa hồng dừng ở bọn họ trung gian, Ngô Lỗi đôi tay đặt ở hai đầu gối thượng, lòng bàn tay đựng đầy cánh hoa, quang cùng bóng người đều về phía sau thối lui, hắn giơ lên kia phủng hoa, rải tiến Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng.

Chỉ ở Nhật Bản đãi ba ngày, Ngô Lỗi lại có giống như số không xong ảnh chụp phát bạn tốt vòng, ven đường tùy tay chụp được lùn tường, miêu, cẩu, cùng hoa anh đào.

Bọn họ đã từng có một cái đồng du cơ hội, Ngô Lỗi mười tám tuổi sinh nhật phía trước, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên không có bước lên lần đó chuyến bay.

10 giờ chung, hắn trước nay khi nhập khẩu chậm chạy ra công viên, di động ở trong túi chấn một hồi lâu, hoàn hồ công viên bên cạnh có hảo chút quán bar, hắn tại đây phiến chạy hai năm, tùy tiện kéo ra một cái ghế ngồi xuống, cũng không ai đặc biệt để ý.

“Có việc nhi?”

Đối diện người sờ sờ chóp mũi, Ngô Lỗi đem hắn mặt phóng đại, bên tai truyền đến Lưu hạo nhiên lược hiện trầm thấp thanh âm, “Không có việc gì.”

“Nga ta đây treo.”

Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng xua tay, “Đừng a, không có việc gì liền không thể tìm ngươi?”

Ngô Lỗi cười một chút, “Không có việc gì ngươi tìm ta làm gì?” Trên mặt còn treo hãn, khí cũng chưa suyễn đều, kia tiếng cười truyền tới Lưu hạo nhiên lỗ tai giống thổi vào tơ liễu vẫn luôn ngứa đến đầu quả tim.

Hắc bình nháy mắt dừng hình ảnh ở Ngô Lỗi kia trương tinh xảo gương mặt thượng, Ngô Lỗi nhìn video giao diện góc trên bên phải chính mình mặt, nhịn xuống một câu thô bỉ chi ngữ.

Lưu Nguyên Nhi, ngươi cái này túng bao. Lưu hạo nhiên che lại nóng lên mặt, như thế tưởng.

Cuối cùng vẫn là từ một vị khác bằng hữu trong miệng trằn trọc nghe tới, cộng đồng bạn tốt hạng mục, hai kỳ phi hành khách quý, chủ sang biết hắn không tiếp chân nhân tú do dự lúc sau đơn giản không hỏi, dùng cái ót tưởng đều biết là Lưu hạo nhiên lâm vào rối rắm.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy hắn khó được hỗn loạn bộ dáng phá lệ đáng yêu, không cần hỏi thăm liền có người đưa lên mới mẻ tin tức, quả nhiên Lưu hạo nhiên đang nghe nói hắn không có đương kỳ lúc sau mất mát vài thiên.

Ngô Lỗi mang theo xưng được với đắc ý tươi cười giống một quả tiểu đạn pháo vọt tới Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, giống nhiều năm trước vô số lần ôm giống nhau theo bản năng mở ra hai tay ôm chặt hắn, nói ra nói lắp bắp, “Ngươi, ngươi ngươi sao ngươi lại tới đây?”

“Ngươi gạt ta!” Tùy theo mà đến là tiểu bằng hữu ấu trĩ lên án.

Ngô Lỗi cười ha ha, ôm hắn tại chỗ xoay hai vòng, hào phóng cấp màn ảnh chụp đi. Lưu trình là đã sớm rõ ràng, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên hàng không thiêu đến Lưu hạo nhiên thính tai nóng lên, cái gì lưu trình lộ tuyến đều không nhớ rõ.

Lần đó video lúc sau Lưu hạo nhiên tái kiến hắn vốn tưởng rằng sẽ trước bị hỏi vì cái gì cắt đứt điện thoại, Ngô Lỗi lại giống đã quên lần đó sự giống nhau. Tuổi trẻ thân thể không hề phòng bị dán lên tới, Ngô Lỗi cực diễm lệ một khuôn mặt, không cười thời điểm còn có chút hù người đường sống, khóe môi một câu hoàn toàn thay đổi cá nhân, lúc này đoạt người khác mấu chốt đạo cụ cười đến giống chỉ tiểu hồ ly, lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên đi chân trần chạy ở trên bờ cát nhảy hạ nhảy tránh né đuổi bắt, rót mãn nước biển màu sắc rực rỡ khí cầu ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai tạc khởi bọt nước, Ngô Lỗi tránh ở ngực hắn dò ra một cái đầu, hướng về phía màn ảnh nhe răng.

Nhiều năm trước kia bọn họ cũng chơi đùa loại trò chơi này, Ngô Lỗi là cái ngồi không được, vụt ra đi khi dễ người, bị vây công trở về kéo lên Lưu hạo nhiên đi báo thù, mỗi khi điên trình diện mặt vô pháp khống chế, đạo diễn dẫn theo loa mãn bãi kêu người, kêu cũng là Lưu hạo nhiên, “Lưu hạo nhiên! Ngô Lỗi lại chạy chỗ nào rồi hạo nhiên đi tìm xem hắn!”

Nam Á đảo quốc nhiệt độ không khí ngao người, Ngô Lỗi điều thấp phòng độ ấm, Lưu hạo nhiên mùa hè là hãn bảo bảo, phòng tiểu tủ lạnh nhét đầy một loại địa phương bia, Ngô Lỗi lấy ra hai vại khải khai đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên, “Tiểu Tống, đi vào mát mẻ mát mẻ?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nằm liệt sô pha xốc lên mí mắt liếc hắn một cái, lại quay người đi cuộn tròn lên nằm, “Đầu đại, nhét vào không đi.”

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn đậu cười, trên tay một nhẹ, rượu bị Lưu hạo nhiên cướp đi, lấy về tới lon đã không, “Ngươi đừng uống nhiều như vậy.”

Hắn dạ dày không tốt, Lưu hạo nhiên trước nay không quên. Hô hấp cứng lại, Ngô Lỗi nhún vai đứng lên, cánh tay một câu bạch t dừng ở giường chân, đá đá Lưu hạo nhiên đáp tại mép giường cẳng chân, “Ngươi tiêu tiêu hãn lại tẩy.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ hôn mê, dựng thẳng lên một bên cánh tay tỏ vẻ đã biết.

Ngô Lỗi dáng người hảo, hắn vẫn luôn biết, hơi nước ngưng kết thành châu thuận tiến giữa háng khăn tắm, Ngô Lỗi không hề phòng bị để chân trần đi vào phòng, hai bước nhảy lấy đà đem chính mình phóng ra tiến đệm chăn, nằm ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên người.

“Lưu Nguyên Nhi.”

“Ân?”

“Không có việc gì, kêu kêu ngươi.”

“Ân, ở đâu.”

Lão hoắc kinh dị với hai người đồng du một chuyến cư nhiên không phát sinh điểm cái gì, đỡ đỡ cằm, thủ hạ chiếc đũa cũng không đình phân tích mười phút, Lưu hạo nhiên quyền đương hắn bái mù.

“Tất cả đều là camera, có khả năng sao?”

“Nga cũng là, hải, các ngươi giới giải trí thật không phải hảo địa phương, nói cái luyến ái quanh co lòng vòng, có bệnh.”

Lưu hạo nhiên giơ lên mi, người này hợp pháp kết hôn về sau quanh thân tản ra thiếu đánh khí tràng, rốt cuộc ai có bệnh a?

“Ăn ngươi đi.”

“Vậy ngươi truy không truy a?”

“Chờ một chút.”

“Không phải ta nói, hai ngươi cùng người khác có thể ở một khối sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe vậy nhìn chằm chằm hắn một cái chớp mắt, lắc đầu, không thể a.

“Kia không phải được, ngươi chờ cái gì?”

Lưu hạo nhiên hỗn không thèm để ý, lại thịnh một chén canh đặt ở lão hoắc trước mặt.

“Chờ hắn truy ta.”

Lão hoắc đối với hắn loại này mù quáng tự tin không dám gật bừa, cảm thấy hắn có bệnh. Thẳng đến buổi chiều hai người đi vào tiền bối quán bar, phía sau theo vào tới một tây trang tiểu ca, trong tay phủng một đại thúc có thể đem Lưu hạo nhiên một cái 1 mét 8 năm đại nam nhân chắn cái kín mít hoa hồng, lão hoắc trong lòng lộp bộp một chút.

“Hành a Lưu nhiên, nhanh như vậy liền có tân hoan.”

“Cút đi,” Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận hoa, ký đơn.

Lão hoắc bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, “Nga, đã hiểu đã hiểu, thật sẽ ngoạn nhi, bội phục bội phục.”

Ở Lưu hạo nhiên quyết định truy Ngô Lỗi cái kia buổi chiều, hắn phát hiện Ngô Lỗi cũng có này loại ý tưởng.

Trong lúc nhất thời sinh hoạt hoang đường cảm ập vào trước mặt, hắn nằm ở Ngô Lỗi bên người, Ngô Lỗi đưa lưng về phía hắn nằm nghiêng, hơi nước mờ mịt tẩm ướt một mảnh nhỏ khăn trải giường, phòng không có lượng đèn, cuối cùng một tia nắng mặt trời nhảy lên thiếu đài đầu đến bọn họ trên người, Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay chắn một chút chói mắt hoàng hôn, Ngô Lỗi nhỏ giọng kêu hắn, hắn không biết như thế nào trả lời, còn hảo Ngô Lỗi cũng không biết như thế nào hỏi.

Vì thế trầm mặc, vì thế ái muội.

Nếu lập tức liền hôn môi đâu, Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ môi dưới. Tiền bối phao trà, một người một con tráng men ly, phân lượng thật sự đủ.

“Chân giò hun khói ăn ngon sao?”

“Hắn làm.”

Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc từ chén trà thượng vén lên tầm mắt, gật gật đầu.

“Không kinh ngạc?”

“Hắn làm cái gì ta đều không kinh ngạc.”

Tiền bối làm một cái mặt quỷ, cái loại này hoàn toàn loạn dùng mặt mặt quỷ, Lưu hạo nhiên cười, chỉ chỉ chính mình trong tay ấn “Ngô Tiểu Lỗi LED” tráng men ly, “Lần trước cầm ngài cái ly, bất quá ta còn muốn hỏi, cái này bán sao?”

“Nhà của chúng ta cái ly mang đi ra ngoài đã có thể không phải cái này hương vị,” đi ngang qua tiểu muội trêu ghẹo nói, “Làm lão bản lại cho ngươi làm một cái nha.”

“Hành,” tiền bối vẻ mặt hiểu rõ, “Hai ngươi kết hôn ta khẳng định đưa.”

7 giờ, Lưu hạo nhiên rời đi tiền bối quán bar, này một mảnh ly Ngô Lỗi chung cư không xa, hắn dọc theo bên hồ lang thang không có mục tiêu đi dạo, có thể hay không gặp được Ngô Lỗi? Không có dễ dàng như vậy ngẫu nhiên gặp được đi, khả năng hắn hôm nay lười biếng, có lẽ có công tác. Có người nhận ra hắn tới, thác Ngô Lỗi nhiều năm tại đây phiến đánh hoảng phúc, cũng chỉ là nhận ra hắn tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi ngược chiều ở trong đám người, mưa rơi khi trên đường đèn sáng, cửa hàng chi khởi vũ lều, hắn đi theo một đám lấy cặp sách che mưa tuổi trẻ nữ hài mặt sau vào một nhà quán bar, có người ở trên đài thông báo, dàn nhạc nhường ra đàn ghi-ta cấp nam hài, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở đám người ngoại, trong mưa chạy quá thành đàn thiếu niên, dưới chân tiệm khởi bọt nước, trong không khí tràn ngập nảy mầm.

Hắn đột nhiên rất muốn thấy Ngô Lỗi.

Trừng lượng ánh đèn xuyên qua mưa bụi đánh hạ tới, bên người nữ hài tử nhỏ giọng kinh hô, có người khai đèn flash.

“Mỗi lần gặp ngươi, ngươi đều cùng cái ngốc tử dường như xem ta.”

Ngô Lỗi ăn mặc chính trang, xe ngừng ở ven đường, chân trời đột nhiên vang lên sấm sét, hắn nghiêng quá dù nhìn thoáng qua đen nhánh không trung, hướng Lưu hạo nhiên đánh cái thủ thế.

“Ngốc đứng làm gì đâu? Đưa ngươi về nhà.”

Từ trước đều là Lưu hạo nhiên đưa Ngô Lỗi về nhà, càng nhiều thời điểm là hồi Lưu hạo nhiên gia, từ trên cửa Iron Man dán giấy đến tủ lạnh tùy thời bỏ thêm vào mãn đồ ăn vặt, đánh đến một nửa nhạc cao cùng bàn phím mũ xen lẫn trong một khối, Ngô Lỗi tâm huyết dâng trào mua tới tay làm, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cúp cùng nhau tễ ở trí vật giá chỗ cao.

Hắn đi ngày đó cửa chuyển phát nhanh hộp còn không có hủy đi.

Ngày đó hai người rời đi không hề dự triệu, chung cư là một cái hộp, bọn họ nhảy ra, hộp còn ở nơi đó, ở hắc ám sân khấu trung ương.

Xe ở đêm mưa chạy, thu dù khi nước mưa làm ướt hắn ngọn tóc, Lưu hạo nhiên vê ngón trỏ, nhịn xuống theo bản năng giơ tay vì hắn chà lau xúc động.

“Hoa,” Ngô Lỗi ngắn ngủi mà nhìn hắn một cái, “Thích sao?”

A, Lưu hạo nhiên phát ra một tiếng ý vị không rõ trả lời.

Đáp án cũng đủ rõ ràng, nhưng biết là một chuyện, đối mặt là một chuyện khác.

Đường hầm ánh đèn phô ở trên trời, quang bay nhanh hướng bọn họ phía sau thối lui, Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đầu giảng một quyển sách, nham tay sơn cùng tuyết, hắn nhớ rõ mỗi một loại thư trung đề qua động vật dấu chân, nhất nhất liệt kê ra tới, tay cử ở giữa không trung học con thỏ dấu chân. Giống cái viết hoa chữ cái T, ở tuyết là có thể thấy nó động thế, nếu chúng ta đi nói ta khẳng định 5 giờ chung liền rời giường xem con thỏ.

“Chúng ta sẽ đi sao?”

Hắn nhỏ giọng hỏi Ngô Lỗi, cũng hỏi chính mình.

Giữa không trung tay lọt vào ấm áp lòng bàn tay, hắn trên mặt ướt dầm dề, là cửa sổ khai sao? Lưu hạo nhiên hồn nhiên nghĩ, xe ở đường hầm ngoại dừng lại, giống cái mưa bụi trung đen nhánh hộp sắt.

Cùng 23 tuổi Ngô Lỗi muốn như thế nào yêu đương?

Trên thế giới không có người có quyền lên tiếng, Lưu hạo nhiên rất muốn đi biết chăng vấn đề một chút.

Cái kia còn chưa phát sinh hôn bị dồn dập điện báo tiếng chuông đánh gãy, Ngô Lỗi ở cách hắn 0.1 cm khoảng cách đóng một chút đôi mắt, gật đầu ý bảo hắn tiếp điện thoại.

Đối công tác nhân viên tới nói phi cơ cất cánh trước hai cái giờ lão bản thất liên thêm mưa to đến trễ vẫn là rất đồ phá hoại.

Ngô Lỗi không có xuống xe, thừa dịp bóng đêm cùng tiệm hơi mưa phùn, Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng ở hắn khóe môi rơi xuống một cái hôn.

“Ba tháng đâu, chừa chút niệm tưởng.”

Ngô Lỗi cười một chút, mặt mày giãn ra khai, đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh, “Bàn tính đánh nhưng thật ra hảo.”

“Kia Ngô lão sư tới thăm ban sao?”

“Xem Lưu lão sư biểu hiện.”

Lưu lão sư tiến tổ ngày đầu tiên đã bị ấn cạo đầu trọc, lần trước cạo tấc đầu chiều dài cũng thật sự xấu hổ, trực tiếp bóng loáng đảo cũng không có gì tình nguyện không tình nguyện rối rắm, đệ nhất xoa tóc rơi xuống đất thời điểm mới có “Ta rốt cuộc trọc” không chân thật cảm, trợ lý che miệng cười trộm, cấp Ngô Lỗi phát đi tiếp sóng, trong gương Lưu hạo nhiên 囧 một khuôn mặt khổ đại cừu thâm đem Ngô Lỗi chọc cười, hỏi hắn cái gì tâm tình.

“Tâm ngạnh.”

Ngô Lỗi cười ha ha, chụp hình vài trương làm thành biểu tình bao trở lại tới. Hắn đang ở thu thập bọn họ kia gian tiểu chung cư, tay áo vãn đến cánh tay mặt trên, lộ ra thon dài rắn chắc cánh tay, di động bị đặt ở trí vật giá thượng, Ngô Lỗi ở màn ảnh ra ra vào vào, thường thường giơ lên thứ gì hỏi hắn còn muốn hay không, Lưu hạo nhiên giống nhau nói lưu trữ.

Lưu hạo nhiên phát huy chòm Thiên Bình nghiêm yêu cầu, “Ta kệ sách a, xin thương xót đi Ngô lão sư, quang đĩa đừng rơi xuống.”

Ngô Lỗi ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở trên sàn nhà từng cái đem hắn thư rút ra, có chút nắn phong còn mang theo, cũng bị hắn mở ra lũy đến cùng nhau, thực mau trên mặt đất liền rút khởi một tòa tiểu sơn.

“Mua nhiều như vậy ngươi xem sao,” Ngô Lỗi lấy ra một quyển 《 quả quýt không phải duy nhất trái cây 》, ở trong tay lắc lắc, “Ta hoài nghi ngươi mua thời điểm chỉ xem tranh minh hoạ.”

“Đọc sách là phải có kinh hỉ, tiểu bằng hữu.”

Ngô Lỗi đơn giản không hề bận rộn, ngồi ở phòng khách trung ương sửa sang lại những cái đó thư, phòng hóa trang người đã đi hết, Ngô Lỗi lại ngẩng đầu thời điểm chỉ có Lưu hạo nhiên thông qua màn hình di động nhìn hắn, hắn sờ sờ ót, cười một chút, “Có phải hay không rất ngốc?”

Là rất ngốc, Ngô Lỗi nói, nhưng ta thích.

Ngô Lỗi tới thăm ban mấy ngày hôm trước Lưu hạo nhiên mới biết được lần trước ngày nào đó bổn mang về tới tiểu rùa đen toàn giới giải trí hắn Lưu hạo nhiên độc nhất phân, người khác đều là hoa anh đào quý đồ ngọt hộp quà, Lưu hạo nhiên chọc chọc lòng bàn tay kia chỉ tiểu kim quy, liền kém xác thượng viết “Lưu hạo nhiên là khờ phê” mấy cái chữ to nhi.

Nói ta là rùa đen rút đầu?

Này cần thiết đến sinh khí.

Ngô Lỗi từ công ty ra tới, thu được một cái chiếm cứ di động toàn bình tin tức không hiểu ra sao, nội dung than thở khóc lóc tự tự tru tâm, nhớ tới chính mình làm chuyện gì, trong lúc nhất thời cũng là sọ não đau.

\- đừng nóng giận

\- ân?

\- làm gì đâu

\- ở chụp?

\- ngươi vài tuổi?

\- Lưu hạo nhiên về tin tức

\- Lưu nguyên cho ngươi tính tình?

\- còn muốn hay không ta đi thăm ban?

\- muốn

“Ngươi, ngươi ngươi ngươi có bệnh a?”

Lưu hạo nhiên trừng lớn mắt, hai viên hắc hạt châu dường như khảm ở kia trương như cũ là thiếu niên bộ dáng trên mặt, Ngô Lỗi ái cực kỳ hắn dáng vẻ này, dùng cái trán chạm chạm hắn đồng dạng mát lạnh ót.

“Không thể chính ngươi đương tiểu rùa đen a.”

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Sao thuỷ cực quang  
Triển khai toàn văn  
318 nhiệt độ 17 điều bình luận  
Placebo: Ta ái ta hảo toan  
Không pha lê tâm ta: Ta có thể ta thật sự có thể  
Bọn nhỏ trùng trùng: Yêu đương liền không thể túng  
A thấu: Cái này điểm, nên ăn thịt  
Sao thuỷ cực quang: Ta nhìn thấu ngươi chính là muốn nhìn doi  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	52. Bí mật đầu tiên của mùa hè

Hạo lỗi / về mùa hè cái thứ nhất bí mật  
💫 Lưu hạo nhiên x Ngô Lỗi, nhân ngư 6x nhân loại 5, hoắc lê cùng song phong tham diễn

Hại, vừa rồi phóng sai hợp tập...

《 về mùa hè cái thứ nhất bí mật 》

01

Ngô Lỗi trong phòng có một bí mật, bí mật theo ba ngày trước một hồi mưa to mà đến, ném đi ba đạo hàng rào hai tầng vũ lều cùng trên bờ cát không người trông giữ mấy trăm điều ghế dựa, một đầu chui vào thiếu dưới đài bể bơi phiên cái bụng, hơn nữa không hề thức tỉnh dấu hiệu.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy việc này có điểm khó làm, hắn chưa bao giờ là cái xúc động người, ở hắn đem người vớt đi lên nhét vào thang máy gian khi đỉnh đầu lóe theo dõi điểm đỏ hoàn toàn đánh thức hắn, Ngô Lỗi tự giác ôm bất động vị này nửa người dưới liền chừng một vị thành niên nữ tính cao sinh vật biển, hắn xem như một vị cao lớn nam tính, xưng được với mảnh dài thân hình ủy ủy khuất khuất súc ở bố thảo trong xe, trên người cái Ngô Lỗi tùy tiện từ trong ao nhấc lên tới vũ lều, cái đuôi gục xuống trên mặt đất kéo ra một cái vệt nước, trên thực tế hắn trên eo còn quấn lấy vài miếng hải tảo cùng lưới đánh cá, kia lưới nhìn qua vô cùng sắc bén, Ngô Lỗi không dám lộn xộn, đơn giản bọc một đoàn sao biển sò hến cùng một vị nhân ngư đồng thoại tới tiên sinh, tàng vào chính mình phòng.

Đồng thoại tiên sinh ngủ ba ngày.

Ngô Lỗi đem hắn giấu ở trong phòng không quá dễ dàng, vị tiên sinh này ở hắn phòng xép lớn nhất trong phòng tắm ngủ nhiều ba ngày, ba ngày sau toàn bộ bởi vì mưa to vô hạn kéo dài thời hạn ngoại cảnh quay chụp tổ truyền khắp Ngô Lỗi trong phòng có người bát quái, cũng có cực nhanh bành trướng xu thế, Ngô Lỗi cũng không dám biện bạch, chỉ là kết thúc công việc sau vẫn như cũ uyển chuyển từ chối tiến hắn phòng thảo nhạc liên can người chờ, trò chơi cũng không đánh, ôm ipad oa trên giường xem điện ảnh, ánh mắt lại luôn là dừng ở cách đó không xa cái kia dị thường thấy được tắc không tiến bồn tắm đuôi to thượng.

Hắn sẽ không chết đi? Ngô Lỗi ngăn không được một ngày toát ra cái này ý tưởng 200 thứ, mười tám tuổi nam hài trong đầu đựng đầy không xong kịch bản, ta nên như thế nào đem hắn mang đi? Hắn nếu là điên rồi cắn ta làm sao bây giờ? Hắn như thế nào tới? Hắn nhận thức hải vương sao? Ta đem hắn vớt ra tới phơi khô có thể hay không biến thành người? Cắn một ngụm có thể trường sinh bất lão sao?

Lưu hạo nhiên che lại bị Ngô Lỗi ngã vào bồn tắm một đầu tạp đến trên vách cái ót, trên thực tế hắn cũng không rõ ràng lắm chính mình là khuyết thiếu muối phân ngất xỉu đi vẫn là bị không nhẹ không nặng người lăn lộn đến chết ngất qua đi, hắn nhìn về phía cách đó không xa trên giường lớn ngủ say nhân loại nam hài, lại là một cái lôi điện đan xen ban đêm, Ngô Lỗi tư thế ngủ không tốt lắm, một hồi đem chính mình cùng chăn cuốn thành một cái cuốn, một hồi lại khô nóng dường như mở ra tới một chân đáp ở bên cửa sổ đánh hoảng, cửa sổ cùng bức màn đều mở rộng, mưa to ở cái này trên đảo nhỏ trút xuống cọ rửa mây đen giăng đầy không trung, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên biết, ngày mai sẽ là cái đã lâu hảo thời tiết.

“Cho nên ngươi có một cái tiếng Trung tên.” Ngô Lỗi không thể tin tưởng mà nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt đen nhánh con ngươi, có được như vậy một đôi mắt tất không có khả năng là người xấu, đương nhiên cũng không phải hư cá, Ngô Lỗi không biết như thế nào giới định, hắn tưởng ở trên thế giới mỗi một cái trên đảo nhỏ hẳn là đều có nhân ngư truyền thuyết, nhưng chính mắt nhìn thấy xác thật là một khác mã sự, cơ hồ là một thế giới khác.

“Đương nhiên, ta còn có tiếng Anh tên, Đại Tây Dương còn có một loại cá quản ta kêu ‘poof’, cái này ăn ngon thật, còn có sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên đỉnh đạc chiếm cứ chỉnh trương đại giường, hắn làn da bạch cơ hồ trong suốt, đương hắn giãn ra thân hình khi cái đuôi vẫn là không thể tránh né mà quét tại mép giường, cái kia đen nhánh phiếm lân lân quang huy đuôi cá hấp dẫn Ngô Lỗi một nửa lực chú ý, tuy rằng ở nâng vị tiên sinh này lên lầu trong quá trình không thể tránh né mà đụng vào quá kia bộ phận vảy bao trùm thân thể, thác Ngô Lỗi kỳ kỳ quái quái não động, ở đem Lưu hạo nhiên kéo vào bồn tắm trong quá trình trong đầu nhét đầy “Nhân ngư bị làm rớt vảy là sẽ chết” này loại ý tưởng, Lưu hạo nhiên —— một vị chiều cao ngạo nhân thành niên nam tính nhân ngư, ba ngày trước bị vừa mãn mười tám tuổi nhân loại nam hài Ngô Lỗi giá dưới nách lấy một cái cấp cá vàng đổi thủy tư thế một đầu phiên vào bồn tắm, hôn mê đến ba cái giờ trước.

Trời thấy còn thương, Lưu hạo nhiên liền không chịu quá loại này ủy khuất, trong nước còn không cho hắn rải muối.

Lưu hạo nhiên xử lý tam bàn muối biển bánh quy nhỏ, khôi phục một chút nguyên khí, bắt đầu chỉ thị Ngô Lỗi cho hắn làm này làm kia, biết nghe lời phải duỗi tay muốn ôm đến trên sô pha xem thời tiết báo trước, Ngô Lỗi đánh giá một chút hắn duỗi thân khai chừng hai mét thân thể, đưa cho hắn một bộ ipad click mở chính mình ngày hôm qua không thấy xong điện ảnh nói, “Đừng loạn bò, đừng lên tiếng, xem xong ta liền đã trở lại.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thoáng qua đã lẻn đến cuối cùng tiến độ điều, chính mình vươn tay phải ngón trỏ điều chỉnh đến hai tiếng rưỡi trước, hoàng kim long tiêu vụt ra tới hiển hách sinh uy, hắn nhíu một chút cái mũi, nói tốt đi.

“Phía dưới loạn thành một đoàn, ngươi lại tại đây xem TV?” Hình ảnh hắc bình dừng hình ảnh, trung gian lóe một loạt chữ to, cầu vồng miêu biên, quê mùa phi phàm.

…… Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu, ở Ngô Lỗi trước mặt phảng phất tê liệt giống nhau nửa người dưới theo hắn động tác hóa ra thon dài cường kiện hai chân, hắn đi đến bên cửa sổ nhìn nơi xa hải thiên giao tiếp địa phương mây đen giăng đầy, không trung giống như ngưng kết thành thực chất áp đảo ở hải mặt bằng thượng, bờ biển du khách hồn nhiên bất giác.

02

Trong phòng an tĩnh dọa người.

Ta còn không có hỏi hắn có nhận thức hay không hải vương đâu, Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được tưởng, cũng không có ba cái nguyện vọng linh tinh sao?

“Hải vương cùng ta không phải một cái vũ trụ.” Trầm thấp thanh âm bỗng nhiên vang lên, Ngô Lỗi một cái lăn long lóc bò dậy.

“Ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi ——”

“Ngươi nói lắp bộ dáng rất giống ta một cái người quen.” Biến mất suốt mười ngày Lưu hạo nhiên nằm nghiêng ở hắn bên người, tay gối lên sau đầu, một cổ mùi máu tươi dũng mãnh vào Ngô Lỗi chóp mũi, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn lại hắn đã khép lại mắt, dùng cực kỳ rất nhỏ nói mê thanh âm nói: “Không có việc gì, một lát liền hảo.”

Ngô Lỗi lại thủ hắn hai ngày, từ nhặt được vị này có tiếng Trung tên cùng một đầu tóc đen quang không lưu thu tiên sinh bắt đầu, Ngô Lỗi liền chưa thấy qua hắn thanh tỉnh năm cái giờ trở lên.

“Ngươi nếu là có việc liền thổi một chút,” Ngô Lỗi đem chính mình trên cổ treo cái còi hái xuống đưa cho hắn, lại sợ hắn đổi ý dường như thân thủ mang lên đi, “Ta ngày mai ở dưới lầu chụp, có thể nghe thấy.”

Lưu hạo nhiên vẫy vẫy tay tỏ vẻ đã biết, hắn này sẽ nằm ở bồn tắm, lấy làm tự hào đuôi to cuộn tròn lên tẩm ở Ngô Lỗi hơn phân nửa đêm chạy năm tranh bờ cát đề trở về trong nước biển, vẫn thường phủng ipad đằng ra tay đi đủ trí vật giá thượng đồ ăn vặt, đen nhánh xinh đẹp vảy thêm không ít rắc rối giao tạp vết thương, Ngô Lỗi chịu đựng không hỏi, hắn cũng lười đến công đạo.

Ngô Lỗi thích quấn lấy hắn hỏi chuyện, nhưng việc này hiển nhiên liền không quá đơn giản, huống chi Lưu hạo nhiên vừa thấy chính là rất lợi hại cái loại này cá, nói không chừng thật là hải vương thân thích, Ngô Lỗi tâm đại, đem một vị lai lịch không rõ sinh vật biển dưỡng ở khách sạn liền đủ nghe rợn cả người, hắn lại cảm thấy là cái ngoài ý muốn chơi thân bằng hữu.

Nhưng bằng hữu cũng là có bằng hữu, bằng hữu thuộc về biển rộng, không thuộc về hắn.

“Ngươi từ này bơi tới Thượng Hải muốn bao lâu?” Ngô Lỗi mang theo một chút lo lắng hỏi.

Ngươi muốn cho ta đi tìm ngươi chơi sao? Lưu hạo nhiên bàn cái đuôi ngồi ở mộc chế trên sàn nhà, trong tầm tay phóng mấy túi mở ra muối biển vị rong biển, hắn ở chơi một bộ kích trống trò chơi, ngón tay gian dính hợp với nửa trong suốt bốc khiến cho hắn duỗi thân không khai năm ngón tay, vì thế hắn đem máy chơi game đặt tại chi khởi đuôi cá thượng, dùng hai căn ngón trỏ chọc màn hình, tùng tùng xèng xèng truyền tiến Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai, Ngô Lỗi chà xát đỏ bừng bên tai, nói nói mát: “Cũng không phải a, chính là hỏi một chút.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không tỏ ý kiến, tiếp tục thông quan.

03

Gần nhất mấy ngày mỗi cái buổi tối đều sét đánh, Ngô Lỗi ghé vào trong ổ chăn nói, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn như cũ chiếm cứ bồn tắm, khiến cho hắn tắm rửa chỉ có thể gặp mưa.

“Ta nói đánh lôi quái dọa người.”

“Nga, dọa người.”

Tiếp được vào đầu nghênh đón ôm gối, Lưu hạo nhiên tùy tay nhét vào sau đầu thay đổi cái càng nhẹ nhàng tư thế nằm, Ngô Lỗi quả thực phải bị hắn tức chết, hắn nhảy dựng lên xuống giường chân trần chạy quá phòng gian, tắt đi trong phòng sở hữu đèn, trong nháy mắt hắc ám buông xuống, chỉ còn kia phiến mở rộng cửa kính ngoại bị tia chớp đổi mới trắng bệch không trung.

Ngô Lỗi bay nhanh nhảy vào nệm đem chăn kéo đến cằm phía dưới, vừa quay đầu lại đón nhận một đôi trong đêm tối đen nhánh mát lạnh đôi mắt, sợ tới mức triệt thoái phía sau ba vòng bị Lưu hạo nhiên cái đuôi một quyển thả lại giường trung ương, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn rất giống cái bị người xách lên sau cổ da con thỏ cười ra tiếng, rầu rĩ mà nện ở Ngô Lỗi bên tai, nam hài hậu tri hậu giác bị bày một đạo, nhảy dựng lên hướng Lưu hạo nhiên trên người nhảy, hắn vóc người ở trong nhân loại coi như cao lớn, nhưng đặt ở một vị cường tráng thành niên nhân ngư trong mắt liền không kiên nhẫn nhìn.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng tiếp được hắn lung tung múa may nắm tay, nam hài quỳ gối hắn eo trên bụng, ăn mặc quần đùi lỏng lẻo, chỉ có thể khó khăn lắm che khuất nửa bên đùi.

“Ta phát hiện,” Ngô Lỗi cười đến thở hổn hển, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm hắn lăn lộn hầu kết thật sâu thay đổi một hơi, hỏi hắn phát hiện cái gì, “Ngươi là cẩu cẩu mắt ai!” Lưu hạo nhiên hiển nhiên không thể biết cẩu cẩu mắt là có ý tứ gì, hắn một đôi mắt cười rộ lên thời điểm biến thành mị mị nhãn, bị Ngô Lỗi chọc hốc mắt kêu đại cẩu.

Cá trung đại cẩu cũng là sẽ làm nũng, đen nhánh lạnh băng máu lạnh sinh vật một cái trơn trượt đuôi to quấn lên tới, Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở kia cảm thấy chính mình cùng ngồi ở nam nhân trên đùi không có gì khác nhau, tay cũng không địa phương phóng, chống ở Lưu hạo nhiên khẩn thật trên bụng nhỏ, hắn không được tự nhiên mà ninh tới ninh đi, bị Lưu hạo nhiên một đôi bàn tay to ôm eo định tại chỗ, “Đừng loạn cọ.”

Ngô Lỗi trên mặt đằng mà đỏ, xốc lên đôi tay kia xoay người nằm đến bên kia, lại nghĩ tới cái gì tới dường như hướng trung gian tắc một cái gối đầu giả vờ vĩ tuyến 38, “Ngươi ngươi ngươi cũng đừng đùa di động, mau ngủ.”

04

Tần phong đối với Lưu hạo nhiên gương mặt này luôn là dễ dàng khí thành cá nóc, trên mặt còn mang một chút trẻ con phì nam sinh cõng hai vai bao tức giận, hắn bao cũng không trích, ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên đối diện từ bên người nhân thủ tiếp nhận túi văn kiện phóng trước mặt trên bàn, Lưu hạo nhiên ăn mặc Ngô Lỗi quần áo, đương quý đi tú khoản, Ngô Lỗi hôm qua mới từ tuyên bố hiện trường mang về tới, hôm nay liền thượng hắn thân.

“Ngươi quá đến rất, rất dễ chịu a?”

“Hải, không ngươi dễ chịu, phá án còn mang người nhà.”

Phanh mà một tiếng, lại một quyển quyển sách quăng ngã ở trước mặt, mang theo một trận sặc người hôi, “Ngươi nào tìm tòi tới a? Ngươi sẽ không đoạt giáo đường đi?”

“Tiểu, tiểu phong, đừng như vậy, xin, xin lỗi, hắn không quá ngủ ngon.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hồ cũng phong liếc mắt một cái, choai choai nam hài ôm cánh tay ngồi ở một bên, mới vừa rồi hắn liền điểm ba lần đơn, khóe miệng còn dính đường sương, “Ăn ngon sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi.

Tần phong ngây dại, Lưu hạo nhiên vội xua tay bổ sung, “Không đúng không đúng, ta vấn an ăn không ngon ăn, ta cho hắn mang.” Lại chỉ chỉ trên lầu, “Hắn” ý tứ không cần nói cũng biết.

“Còn hành.” Hồ cũng phong gật đầu, ở Tần phong cho rằng hắn rốt cuộc nguôi giận mang theo lấy lòng mà mỉm cười thấu đi lên khi lại nói: “Cẩu không thể ăn chocolate.”

Tần phong:……

Lưu hạo nhiên đem văn kiện dựng thẳng lên tới xem, ánh mắt phiêu ở giữa không trung, bát quái dục mười phần.

Nhưng Tần phong sao có thể làm hắn có bát quái cơ hội, trước mặt nam nhân tuy rằng nhân mô nhân dạng, nhưng Tần phong truy tung hắn không phải một ngày hai ngày, biết hắn bản tính là như thế nào ác liệt, “Xem ngươi.”

“Ác, tính tình còn rất đại.”

“Trong cục nói hai ngươi sự, thuộc về cá nhân ân oán, cái này không thể phê.”

Trên tay một giấy công văn, không nghiêng không lệch Thái Cực đánh mãn, giữa những hàng chữ đều là “Hai ngươi việc này chúng ta không dễ làm a, làm đắc tội hoắc chấn tiêu, không làm đắc tội ngươi, hại, chúng ta cũng là muốn đúng lúc cơm sao, vậy làm một làm, hai ngươi giải hòa đi? Còn không phải là hắn tưởng đem ngươi băm hầm canh ngươi tưởng đem hắn trói lại trầm hải sao? Dễ làm, hai ngươi giải hòa nha!”

“Nhưng nhất khó giải quyết còn không phải hoắc chấn tiêu,” Tần phong nói thượng chính sự ngược lại không nói lắp, “Nhà ngươi sâu xa lại bái ba năm cũng lý không rõ, phía dưới đã một đoàn rối loạn, hoắc chấn tiêu thế lực như thế nào đại ngươi là biết đến, hắn liền ngừng ở vùng biển quốc tế thượng, các ngươi không có khả năng vĩnh viễn trốn ở chỗ này,” Tần phong chỉ vào kia bổn cổ xưa da dê chế thư nói, “Đáp án đều ở bên trong, ít nhất là hoắc chấn tiêu đáp án.”

“Kia hài tử sống không được bao lâu, hắn một hai phải tin này đó ta có biện pháp nào,” Lưu hạo nhiên đem kia thư nguyên dạng đẩy trở về, “Đều 2019 năm, bạch long cái loại này đại kẻ lừa đảo đều tẩy trắng bắt được điện tử thân phận chứng, có thể hay không tin tưởng khoa học a?”

“Ăn ta thật sự sẽ không trường sinh bất lão bách độc bất xâm a!” Lưu hạo nhiên vô cùng đau đớn.

“Là, là thật vậy chăng?” Tần phong trầm ngâm sau một lúc lâu, đột nhiên hỏi, “Cái kia bí mật.”

Đối với Tần phong tới nói đó là dài dòng nửa phút, Lưu hạo nhiên đen nhánh con ngươi nheo lại tới nhìn chằm chằm hắn, hắn cảm giác được cái bàn phía dưới hồ cũng phong nhẹ nhàng cầm hắn tay, hắn biết hồ cũng phong một cái tay khác nhất định đã sờ đến bao đựng súng.

Đột nhiên Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng cười một chút, hắn rong biển giống nhau hơi hơi cuộn lại đầu tóc quét trên vai thượng, theo lắc đầu động tác nhẹ nhàng đong đưa, “Ngươi tin chính là thật sự, không tin chính là giả.”

05

Ngô Lỗi định ở ba ngày sau về nước, hắn còn có nửa học kỳ khóa muốn bổ, bắt được chương trình học biểu trực giác đến đầu lớn như đấu.

“Ta lại đãi một đoạn thời gian, hải lưu sao, ngươi hiểu.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không dám nói vùng biển quốc tế thượng giờ phút này liền có mấy trăm hào người ghìm súng chờ hắn ngoi đầu, khó khăn đem Ngô Lỗi lừa gạt qua đi, lại tháo xuống chính mình tới khi liền treo ở trên cổ mặt trang sức, thân thủ mang ở nam hài trên cổ, “Tuy rằng không hải vương lợi hại, nhưng vẫn là có thể phù hộ ngươi bình an trôi chảy.”

Ngô Lỗi chịu không nổi hắn loại này giọng, nhảy xuống giường mãn nhà ở loạn chuyển thu thập đồ vật, Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ vỗ cái đuôi, đảo hồi giường lớn trung ương.

Ngươi căn bản không biết đây là cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng.

06

Hồi trình trên phi cơ, Ngô Lỗi tổng cảm thấy trong lòng độn đau, kia cái tiền xu bộ dáng mặt trang sức chuế trong lòng khẩu, nam hài ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể thế nhưng cũng không có làm nó thăng ôn nửa điểm, kia mặt trên vẽ phức tạp hoa văn, còn có Ngô Lỗi không quen biết văn tự.

Phi cơ khởi hành trước là địa phương tiên có trời nắng, rơi xuống đất lại bay mưa nhỏ, Ngô Lỗi chạy quá ướt hoạt mặt đường một đường vào thang máy, trợ lý nhìn hắn một đường thất thần lo lắng rất nhiều cũng có tò mò, bị che ở ngoài cửa cũng không tiện lại hỏi nhiều, đóng máy tức kỳ nghỉ, vì hắn lấp đầy tủ lạnh liền vội vàng rời đi.

“Thượng Hải rất lãnh, ngươi vẫn là đừng tới.” Ngô Lỗi vuốt điếu trụy nhỏ giọng nói.

07

Sở hữu tình yêu đều ra đời với cuồn cuộn biển rộng, cuồng phong thổi quét thiên địa, mặt biển thượng hết thảy tiếng gió đều sẽ ở ban đêm hiện thân, hắn bắt đầu phỏng đoán hắn trong mắt phong cảnh, này tưởng niệm với hắn mà nói vẫn cứ không đủ, hắn ngồi ở cửa sổ sát đất trước xem hải, tình yêu từ không trung rơi xuống, lại rơi vào trong biển.

08

Ngô Lỗi đem lột xong băng quả vải thả lại tủ lạnh, hắn trở lại phòng làm khô tóc, ngạch phát đã rất dài, mang theo một chút tự nhiên cuốn chi lăng lên, kiều ở đầu đỉnh.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đã đến giống như ở hắn dự kiến bên trong, không cần thiết nhìn kỹ là có thể phân biệt ra hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên rất nhỏ khác nhau.

“Ngươi còn không rõ sao? Là hắn đem ngươi đưa đến ta bên người,” hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn hắn, hắn vươn tay, lòng bàn tay là cùng kia cái tiền xu vô kém một khác mặt, “Hắn thua.”

Ngô Lỗi thời gian rất lâu không nói gì, hắn trong tay nắm chặt hai quả tiền xu, nhô lên hoa văn cộm đến hắn sinh đau, “Hắn sống hay chết……”

“Không thể phụng cáo,” hoắc chấn tiêu đi tới, nhẹ nhàng bẻ ra hắn nắm chặt ngón tay.

09

Nam hài nằm ở đám mây giống nhau mềm mại trên giường, đĩnh kiều mượt mà chóp mũi phiếm hồng, hắn gần nhất có chút cảm lạnh, hộ sĩ ở một cái đêm mưa quên đóng lại cửa sổ, hoắc chấn tiêu trở lại Thượng Hải khi hắn đã nóng lên đến 40 độ, ba ngày qua đi còn duy trì sốt nhẹ.

“Hôm nay mơ thấy cái gì?” Hoắc chấn tiêu khẽ hôn hắn ấm áp khóe miệng, thiếu niên phun tức đều mang theo nhiệt, chóp mũi ẩn ẩn có mồ hôi, như cũ không có tỉnh lại dấu hiệu.

“Nhà của chúng ta người quả nhiên đều là kẻ lừa đảo,” mỏi mệt nam nhân đem vùi đầu ở lê thốc khuỷu tay, hắn bôn ba mấy năm đến tới cũng bất quá là cái không minh bạch kết cục, “Ta cũng là kẻ lừa đảo.”

Cũng bất quá là một cái ngao tự, hoắc chấn tiêu dùng lê thốc tay xoa xoa chính mình ướt hoạt mặt, chịu không nổi một năm liền hai năm, chịu không nổi ba năm liền 5 năm, ngao đến mười năm hướng lên trên, cũng bất quá chỉ là một cái ái tự.

10

Thiếu niên giống một đuôi cá bạc phá vỡ bình tĩnh mặt nước, Thượng Hải hôm nay độ ấm cực cao, chính thích hợp bổ chụp mấy cái màn ảnh, Ngô Lỗi ở trong nước phao nửa ngày, giờ phút này cánh tay đáp ở huyền thang thượng nhìn nơi xa mặt biển ngây người.

“Là cá heo biển sao? Nơi này có cá heo biển?” Trên thuyền tiếng người xôn xao lên.

Không chỉ là cá heo biển, Ngô Lỗi trong đầu nhét đầy bông giống nhau, không chỉ là cá heo biển a, cá heo biển nào có đen nhánh đen nhánh?

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Sao thuỷ cực quang  
Triển khai toàn văn  
148 nhiệt độ 30 điều bình luận  
Sao thuỷ cực quang: Ngươi đã hiểu!  
Không pha lê tâm ta: Ta như thế nào cảm giác không sao xem hiểu  
Tả tạp: Mở đầu giống như kia bộ điện ảnh mỹ nhân ngư siêu ái der!  
Trần nhiên c: Chờ một cái kế tiếp ☝️  
Nhặt dã lộc minh: Nguyên lai bốn như vậy  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	53. Mạt bàn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cometbopp

Hạo lỗi ｜ mạt bàn  
Song tổng tài

Đưa cho hôm nay tám tuổi siêu ngọt tiểu Phật @ thế tục Phật yết

Hơi lượng vũ ngàn, hoắc lê báo động trước

00

Ái là vĩnh cửu nhẫn nại, lại có ân từ;

Ái là không ghen ghét, ái là không khoe khoang, không bừa bãi, không làm thẹn thùng sự, không cầu chính mình bổ ích, không dễ dàng tức giận, bất kể người ác, không thích bất nghĩa, chỉ thích chân lý;

Mọi việc bao dung, mọi việc tin tưởng, mọi việc hy vọng, mọi việc nhẫn nại;

Ái là vĩnh không ngừng tức.

——《 Kinh Thánh: Tân ước · ca lâm nhiều trước thư 》 chương 13

01

Hôm nay buổi tối có cái rất quan trọng cục, Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý tri kỷ mà thế hắn đem công tác toàn bộ đẩy đến cách thiên hạ ngọ. Kỳ thật cũng không tính cái gì đại sự nhi, có bộ điện ảnh đang ở kế hoạch quay, tưởng kéo hắn tài trợ, hắn vốn dĩ đối giới giải trí lợi nhuận không quá cảm thấy hứng thú, nhưng hắn phía đối tác công bố coi trọng nam chính, thế nào cũng phải kéo hắn tài trợ hảo danh chính ngôn thuận mà cùng cái này đoàn phim đáp thượng kiều, xem kia ý tứ chẳng những muốn đầu tiền, còn ít nhất đến đem kia nam diễn viên từ mười tám tuyến tạp đến tam tuyến đi.

Trần Phi Vũ cầu người làm việc thái độ đặc biệt hảo, tự mình đem xe chạy đến dưới lầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi trên hậu tòa, nói: “Nha, trần tổng tự mình lái xe tới, nhìn dáng vẻ trong chốc lát không tính toán cùng ta uống hai ly a?”

“Uống, đương nhiên uống. Trở về thời điểm ta gọi điện thoại kêu tài xế lại đây.” Trần Phi Vũ khai thượng đại đường cái. Ngừng ở cái thứ nhất đèn đỏ trước thời điểm hắn từ kính chiếu hậu nhìn thoáng qua Lưu hạo nhiên, nói, “Trong chốc lát đối hắn khách khí một chút, tuy rằng nói đi tài trợ thương là ba ba, ngươi cũng đừng quá rót mấy đứa con trai.”

Chỉ này cuối cùng một câu Lưu hạo nhiên liền nghe ra tới, “Ngươi coi trọng cái kia diễn viên cũng ở a?”

“Ân, bọn họ công ty chính mình ra điện ảnh, liền cái kia đỉnh đồ, ngươi biết đi, mấy năm trước rất ngưu x, mỗi năm cuối năm đều có mấy cái phiến tử lấy tốt nhất cái gì cái gì thưởng, ánh mắt khá tốt. Lần này là cái phim văn nghệ. Thật không dám dấu diếm đỉnh đồ quản lý tầng thay máu lúc sau ta ở bọn họ công ty cũng có chút tiểu cổ phần, bọn họ lão tổng rất tuổi trẻ, lại đua, lần này hắn tự mình mang theo tiểu diễn viên lại đây, chậc chậc chậc.”

Năm đó Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là cái kiến trúc thiết kế sư thời điểm liền nhận thức Trần Phi Vũ, hai người trẻ tuổi một cái thiếu tài chính một cái thiếu nhân tài, ăn nhịp với nhau. Nói được thông tục điểm nhi chính là một con chất lượng tương đương không tồi tố chất toàn diện phát triển thiên lý mã gặp có tiền mua trang bị đỉnh xứng bản Bá Nhạc, châm thạch điền sản chính là như vậy tới. Có tiền lúc sau Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn như cũ hoa đến tính toán tỉ mỉ, chưa từng đi tìm người phát ngôn cũng liền thôi, giới giải trí phá sự nhi hắn đúng vậy xác không nghĩ trộn lẫn.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ phía sau vỗ vỗ ghế điều khiển, “Lúc trước là ai khoác lác ngôn chi chuẩn xác, nói trừ bỏ kế thừa cha mẹ ngươi cho ngươi hồng khải tập đoàn, cũng chỉ chuyên tâm bồi ta cùng nhau đem châm thạch làm hành động lớn vang?”

Phía trước người nghiêm túc nắm tay lái, cũng khai nổi lên vui đùa, “Ai, châm thạch đều đủ đại đủ vang lên, còn không cho phép ta cái này người làm công phát triển một chút nghề phụ a Lưu lão bản?”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười mắng hắn một câu, dựa vào trên ghế sau tùy tay vặn ra một lọ nước khoáng uống lên lên, cẩn thận cân nhắc một phen Trần Phi Vũ nói mới hỏi: “Vậy ngươi hôm nay này đây cái gì thân phận tìm ta uống rượu?”

Trần Phi Vũ đương nhiên nói: “Đương nhiên là cùng ngài quan hệ cá nhân rất tốt đỉnh đồ cổ đông a, ta liền nói như thế, hôm nay cái này bàn tiệc thượng tất cả đều là muốn ôm ngươi đùi người, thế nào?”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười, “Kia trần tổng chính là bỏ vốn gốc a. Ngươi đối nhân gia tốt như vậy, hắn như thế nào báo đáp ngươi?”

“Này ngươi liền tục đi.” Trần Phi Vũ lại từ kính chiếu hậu nhìn hắn một cái, “Nhân gia cùng ta còn chưa nói quá vài lần lời nói, nói không chừng không biết ta là cổ đông. Giới giải trí loạn là loạn, cũng may ta tới kịp thời, sấn hắn còn không có tiến chảo nhuộm thời điểm đem hắn cấp túm chặt.”

“Nha.” Lưu hạo nhiên ha ha cười hai tiếng, “Như vậy ngây thơ a.”

Ăn cơm địa phương định ở Trần Phi Vũ hồng khải kỳ hạ một nhà chết quý chết quý khách sạn, tuy rằng không biết nơi này đầu trộn lẫn tạp nhiều ít đến từ tiểu trần thiếu gia thả ra hơi nước, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là cảm thán làm giải trí người thật là có tiền, hạ đến khởi vốn gốc, trước kia kéo tài trợ đấu thầu tìm hắn, giống nhau đều sẽ không tới loại địa phương này.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi ở đằng trước, căn cứ Trần Phi Vũ chỉ thị tới rồi lầu hai phòng cửa, người phục vụ thế hắn mở cửa. Ở trên đường thời điểm hắn thậm chí nghĩ ra một cái nhẹ nhàng lời dạo đầu, bởi vì này bữa cơm trình độ nhất định thượng tương đương với Trần Phi Vũ thân cận yến, hắn làm ắt không thể thiếu máy bay yểm trợ còn phải đúng lúc vì ngây thơ huynh đệ khởi đến một chút hòa hoãn không khí tác dụng.

Nhưng là hắn mới vừa hướng trong bán ra một chân liền ngây ngẩn cả người. Sau đó quay đầu liền đi.

Trần Phi Vũ cho hắn lộng hồ đồ, đuổi theo đi vài bước hỏi hắn: “Làm sao vậy a Lưu tổng? Như vậy không cho mặt mũi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên dừng lại bước chân quay đầu lại thời điểm phòng cửa người phục vụ đã không rõ nguyên do mà đóng cửa lại, hắn thật là tức giận trong lòng, thế nhưng gấp đến độ thất thố, còn nắm lên Trần Phi Vũ cổ áo, “Ngươi như thế nào không còn sớm nói cho ta Ngô Lỗi muốn tới?”

Đáng chết Trần Phi Vũ không biết ăn cái gì lớn lên thế nhưng so với hắn còn cao nửa đầu.

“Ta thao,” Trần Phi Vũ ghét bỏ mà một phen đẩy ra hắn, “Ngươi phát cái gì điên? Ta ở trên đường nói bao nhiêu lần Ngô tổng Ngô tổng, chẳng lẽ ngươi không biết đỉnh đồ lão bản là Ngô Lỗi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên không nói lời nào.

Trần Phi Vũ bừng tỉnh đại ngộ nói: “Ngươi có phải hay không cùng hắn từng có tiết a?”

“Xem như đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ túi tiền, móc ra bật lửa điểm nổi lên một cây yên, “Ta cùng hắn phía trước từng có một đoạn.”

Trần Phi Vũ lúc kinh lúc rống: “Ngươi trước kia không biết ngươi ngủ quá đỉnh đồ lão bản? Ngươi cũng thật hành.”

“Lúc ấy còn không phải cái này cái gì đỉnh đồ lão bản. Đại học thời điểm.” Lưu hạo nhiên bực bội mà hút một ngụm yên.

Ai biết Ngô Lỗi mấy năm nay liền hỗn đến tốt như vậy, ở giới giải trí kiếm lời cái bồn mãn bát mãn, hiện tại liền hồng khải kỳ hạ khách sạn đều có thể tùy tiện vào. Lưu hạo nhiên bực bội rất nhiều thế nhưng còn có chút lỗi thời vui mừng, bỏ qua một bên hắn bạn trai cũ thân phận cùng với hai người bọn họ chi gian tính không rõ cảm tình tranh cãi, hắn thật là có như vậy điểm vì năm đó tiểu học đệ kiêu ngạo. Liền một chút.

“Vậy ngươi còn có vào hay không đi? Không đi vào ta gọi người đưa ngươi trở về đi. Bất quá cái này tài trợ ngươi nhưng đừng quỵt nợ, muốn uống rượu hôm nào ta phụng bồi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không hút hai khẩu liền bóp tắt yên, “Như thế nào không đi vào, tiến a.”

Hắn đối giới giải trí không quan tâm, không biết đỉnh đồ là vật gì lão bản là vị nào về tình cảm có thể tha thứ, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi tuyệt đối không có khả năng ở Trần Phi Vũ nhập cổ dưới tình huống còn đối G thị điền sản truyền kỳ chưa từng nghe thấy, huống hồ châm thạch tên này…… Hắn càng nghĩ càng bực bội.

Lại lần nữa đẩy cửa ra khi Lưu hạo nhiên đã thay vẻ mặt giả cười, hắn vươn tay phải, nói: “Ngô tổng ngươi hảo.”

Tây trang phẳng phiu Ngô Lỗi đứng lên cùng hắn nắm tay, nói: “Lưu luôn là đi? Cửu ngưỡng cửu ngưỡng.”

02

Ngô Lỗi giơ tay nhấc chân cùng cách ăn nói phong nhã, không hề nghi ngờ là xứng đôi đỉnh đồ lão bản vị trí này. Nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là cảm giác được một tia vi diệu khó chịu, hắn nhớ tới Trần Phi Vũ ở trên đường nói qua câu nói kia, vị kia diễn viên có thể ở còn danh điều chưa biết thời điểm bị Trần Phi Vũ kịp thời kéo một phen thật là lại may mắn bất quá, kia Ngô Lỗi đâu? Hắn ở cái này trong vòng bao lâu, lại dính vào nhiều ít không sạch sẽ sự?

Một bữa cơm ăn đến xấu hổ vô cùng, tiểu diễn viên lời nói thiếu lại thẹn thùng, trừ bỏ ngoan ngoãn kính rượu ở ngoài còn lại thời gian đều ở nghiêm túc nghe Trần Phi Vũ khoác lác, mà Ngô Lỗi mỗi một câu đều nói được tích thủy bất lậu, mỗi một chén rượu đều thành ý tràn đầy mà một ngụm thấy đế, vừa lúc bởi vậy làm Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng có chút hụt hẫng. Ngô Lỗi ở hắn bỏ qua kia mấy năm trưởng thành, trưởng thành đến đặc biệt hảo, hắn tuyệt đối cũng là trong nhà tiểu bối tấm gương, đón đi rước về khi cũng giống vừa rồi thôi bôi hoán trản trung như vậy nói chút lời hay, mà Lưu hạo nhiên mất đi chứng kiến cơ hội, cái này làm cho hắn buồn bã mất mát.

Ra cửa lúc sau Trần Phi Vũ đi gọi điện thoại cấp trong nhà tài xế, Lưu hạo nhiên liền dựa vào trước đài một bên chờ di động trình duyệt thêm tái ra đỉnh đồ bách khoa tư liệu, mới vừa biểu hiện ra tới hắn còn không có thấy rõ khi, kết xong trướng Ngô Lỗi cũng đã triều hắn đã đi tới.

“Ngài đêm nay uống lên không ít, yêu cầu ta đưa ngài về nhà sao? Lưu tổng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ấn diệt di động bình, đem nó thả lại quần tây trong túi. Hắn nhìn thoáng qua Ngô Lỗi kia vẻ mặt rõ ràng không phải xuất phát từ chân tâm tươi cười, vừa muốn buột miệng thốt ra “Không cần” liền biến thành “Hành a”. Hắn đi qua đi vỗ vỗ Trần Phi Vũ bả vai, hạ giọng nói: “Ngươi trong chốc lát đưa tiểu dễ trở về đi, ta cùng Ngô Lỗi xe đi.”

Trần Phi Vũ nghi hoặc mà nhìn hắn một cái, lại nhìn nhìn hắn phía sau vài bước xa Ngô Lỗi, khó có thể tin hỏi: “Ngươi xác định?”

“Ân. Cấp ngây thơ thiếu nam một cái đưa người trong lòng về nhà cơ hội.” Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, “Hảo hảo biểu hiện, đừng một bộ nhìn liền tưởng tiềm quy tắc nhân gia biểu tình. Nga đúng rồi, ngày mai ta nếu là không đi làm, ngươi thay ta một ngày, muốn cái gì hỏi ta trợ lý, hẳn là không quá nhiều.”

Trần Phi Vũ nghe được cuối cùng, cười mắng: “Lăn.”

Nhìn theo Trần Phi Vũ ôn hoà dương ngàn tỉ biến mất ở khách sạn cửa kính ngoại, Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên mà thu hồi tầm mắt quay đầu đối mặt Ngô Lỗi, mang lên vẻ mặt tươi cười, sau đó triều cửa thang máy chỉ chỉ, “Đi trên lầu vẫn là dưới lầu?”

Trên lầu là khách sạn phòng cho khách, dưới lầu là ngầm bãi đỗ xe, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng rất rõ ràng Lưu hạo nhiên đang nói chút cái gì.

Vì thế hắn chẳng hề để ý mà nhướng mày, “Đi trên lầu đi.”

Thật kích thích.

Xoát khai cửa phòng sau Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên cấp khó dằn nổi mà ấn ở trên tường hôn môi khi nghĩ như thế nói. Lưu hạo nhiên trên người hiệp bọc một loại trong nhà bổn không nên có hàn khí, mang theo mùi rượu hôn chân thật đáng tin mà dừng ở Ngô Lỗi trên môi. Ngô Lỗi chỉ là hơi chút sửng sốt một chút, lại cười thầm chính mình đều ở bên ngoài lăn lộn nhiều năm như vậy còn trang cái gì ngây ngô, có xấu hổ hay không. Vì thế hắn đem hai tay đáp ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai, yên tâm thoải mái mà hồi hôn khởi hắn tới.

Ít nhất, nụ hôn này cũng là hắn tưởng niệm rất nhiều năm đúng không.

Nhìn dáng vẻ Lưu hạo nhiên kiên nhẫn đã ở ngồi kia hơn mười tầng thang máy khi bị tiêu hao hầu như không còn, hắn đá tới cửa cắm phòng tạp lúc sau lại tùy tay khép lại đèn điện chốt mở, đem Ngô Lỗi ấn ngã vào trên giường lớn. Hắn ý thức cũng không có hoàn toàn bị cồn ăn mòn, hắn thập phần thanh tỉnh mà ý thức được chính mình đang làm gì, từ kịch liệt động tác trung đạt được khoái cảm đồng thời, tự gặp mặt khởi mãi cho đến giờ phút này chiếm cứ ở trong lòng hắn cái loại này buồn bã cũng ở lặng lẽ mở rộng. Đây chính là Ngô Lỗi a, Lưu hạo nhiên có chút thống khổ, thậm chí tuyệt vọng mà tưởng, Ngô Lỗi cùng năm đó đã không giống nhau.

03

Bức màn không kéo hảo, kim đồng hồ mới vừa chuyển tới con số mười hai, ánh mặt trời liền từ khe hở bức màn trung bắn thẳng đến tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt. Này một đêm hắn cũng không có ngủ ngon. Từ buổi tối 10 giờ nhiều vào cửa bắt đầu liền ấn Ngô Lỗi lăn lộn tới rồi chuyển điểm, ôm người đi tắm rửa thời điểm lại tinh lực tràn đầy mà tới một phát, hai người lại các hoài tâm sự, đều là rạng sáng 3, 4 giờ mới ngủ.

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu vừa thấy, Ngô Lỗi chính đưa lưng về phía hắn ngoan ngoãn nằm, không biết có hay không tỉnh. Bị ánh mặt trời chiếu tỉnh khi rời giường khí tới cũng nhanh đi cũng nhanh, hắn nhớ tới đêm qua Ngô Lỗi ở hắn dưới thân rên rỉ cùng ở trong phòng tắm nỗ lực đáp lại hắn khi đỏ bừng hai mắt, trong lòng đột nhiên bị một ít không thể hiểu được hạnh phúc cảm lấp đầy, cuối cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là đến gần rồi một ít, ôm lấy cả người trần trụi Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi giật giật, ách giọng nói nói: “Sớm.”

“Sớm a.” Lưu hạo nhiên bắt tay chuyển qua hắn trên bụng, “Có đói bụng không?”

Ngô Lỗi bẻ ra hắn tay trở mình lại đây đối mặt hắn, “Có một chút. Ngươi kêu một chút phòng cho khách phục vụ đi, ta phải đi cho ta trợ lý gọi điện thoại.”

Hắn xốc lên chăn đứng lên, từ trên giá treo mũ áo tùy tay cầm một kiện áo tắm dài tròng lên sau liền ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, hết sức chuyên chú mà ở ngày hôm qua bị ném xuống tới kia một đống trong quần áo tìm chính mình di động, quả nhiên đã có mười mấy cuộc gọi nhỡ. Ngô Lỗi kéo ra bức màn, ở bên cửa sổ trên sô pha ngồi xuống, phiên di động từng bước từng bước hồi điện thoại. Lưu hạo nhiên ngày hôm qua đã đem nên công đạo công đạo qua, lúc này chậm rì rì mà ở trên giường lăn một vòng dịch đến mép giường, dùng trên tủ đầu giường điện thoại đả thông phòng cho khách phục vụ.

Ngô Lỗi bên kia dăm ba câu liền nói xong rồi, hắn thu hồi di động lại lần nữa về tới kia đôi quần áo bên cạnh, một kiện một kiện kiểm tra lên.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Ngô Lỗi không vui mà hô hắn một tiếng, “Ngươi liền ta nhất bên ngoài kia kiện tây trang cũng chưa buông tha a? Ngươi xem này đều nhăn thành cái dạng gì.”

“Không có việc gì.” Lưu hạo nhiên treo điện thoại từ trên giường ngồi dậy, “Ta trong chốc lát kêu Trần Phi Vũ tìm người đưa hai bộ lại đây.”

“Nga.” Ngô Lỗi đá đá đầy đất quần áo, để chân trần lại vượt tới rồi trên giường, không khách khí mà xốc lên chăn chui trở về.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười, một bàn tay nắm di động cấp Trần Phi Vũ phát tin nhắn, cánh tay kia duỗi ra đem Ngô Lỗi kéo vào trong lòng ngực. Mở ra di động khi biểu hiện vẫn là ngày hôm qua cái kia trình duyệt thêm tái đến một nửa bị hắn mạnh mẽ đóng cửa khi giao diện, hắn đột nhiên nghĩ tới cái kia làm hắn vô cùng tò mò vấn đề, lúc này đơn giản trực tiếp hỏi ra tới.

“Ngô Lỗi, có chuyện này nhi ta từ ngày hôm qua đến bây giờ vẫn luôn không lộng minh bạch.”

“Ngươi nói.”

“Ngươi so với ta còn nhỏ hai tuổi đi? Ta nhớ rõ ta gây dựng sự nghiệp lúc ấy ngươi còn ở vò đầu làm tất thiết a, ngươi là như thế nào……”

Ngô Lỗi hiểu rõ mà cười cười, “Ta cữu công ty, hắn không nhi không nữ, cho ta.”

“Thao.” Dựng nghiệp bằng hai bàn tay trắng Lưu hạo nhiên chân thật ghen ghét.

Phòng cho khách phục vụ đem bữa sáng cùng Trần Phi Vũ gọi người đi mua hai bộ quần áo cùng nhau đưa tới, Lưu hạo nhiên từ bên trong nhảy ra quần lót ném cho Ngô Lỗi, không ngoài sở liệu nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi đỏ mặt lại cường trang trấn định biểu tình, hắn tâm tình rất tốt mà tìm cái áo sơ mi tròng lên, từ gương toàn thân lặng lẽ quan sát đến phía sau mặc quần áo Ngô Lỗi.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ tối hôm qua đến bây giờ vẫn luôn ở đối Ngô Lỗi biến hóa canh cánh trong lòng, hắn cũng biết ý nghĩ như vậy kỳ thật là thực không đạo lý. Cho dù kia tám năm hắn một khắc cũng không có vắng họp, những cái đó biến hóa cũng sẽ lặng yên phát sinh ở Ngô Lỗi trên người, chỉ là bởi vì bọn họ hai chi gian thiếu này tám năm, Ngô Lỗi biến hóa đối Lưu hạo nhiên tới nói tựa như từ ngày hôm qua cho tới hôm nay kịch biến, làm hắn có điểm ăn không tiêu.

Ngô Lỗi đi tới tròng lên quần, bưng lên bãi ở trên bàn sữa bò ly uống một ngụm, quay đầu lại đối mặt nhìn không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi nói chúng ta này tính cái gì?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ nghĩ: “Tình nhân?”

Làm tình nhân tốt xấu này đây ái vì tiền đề.

Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt một chút, buông cái ly bất đắc dĩ mà cười: “Chúng ta nhiều lắm tính pháo hữu đi, tình nhân, ngươi nhưng thật ra để mắt chính ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không tỏ ý kiến, thong thả ung dung mà khấu thượng áo sơ mi nút thắt, nói: “Pháo hữu chuyển chân ái tiền lệ cũng không phải không có.”

“Chân ái. Ngươi cảm thấy ngươi hiện tại nói này hai chữ thích hợp sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi nhìn trong chốc lát, chuyển khai tầm mắt, “Nói nói mà thôi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên năm 4, Ngô Lỗi năm nhất thời điểm bọn họ cùng đi quá một lần Thụy Sĩ. Đó là nghỉ đông, bọn họ đi Trung Quốc thành mua phát cáu đáy nồi liêu cùng ăn sáng, ở thuê tới trong phòng đánh lửa nồi. Đại niên mùng một ngày đó bọn họ còn cùng đi bò tuyết sơn, đó là một tòa rất nhỏ sơn, nhưng là không ảnh hưởng nó mỹ. Mười năm qua đi, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là nhớ rõ lúc trước đứng ở đỉnh núi trông về phía xa khi cảnh tượng, cực kỳ giống hắn vì Ngô Lỗi tạo mỗi một giấc mộng.

Sau lại chuyện xưa cùng sở hữu ác tục tiểu thuyết giống nhau, trở về lúc sau Lưu hạo nhiên động gây dựng sự nghiệp ý niệm, rất ít rút ra thời gian tới bồi Ngô Lỗi. Khi đó Ngô Lỗi hiểu chuyện đến quá phận, dĩ vãng còn sẽ cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói nhao nhao tiểu giá, cũng không sảo, ngoan ngoãn không đi nháo hắn, ở Lưu hạo nhiên bực bội đến muốn phát giận thời điểm cũng không rên một tiếng, quay đầu lại còn cùng người khác nói, chúng ta hạo nhiên ca a, nhất bổng.

Chúng ta hạo nhiên ca, nhất bổng.

Rốt cuộc tìm không trở về như vậy một cái Ngô Lỗi. Bởi vì ba tháng sau khi đi qua, hắn cắt bỏ sở hữu cùng Lưu hạo nhiên liên hệ phương thức, lén lút từ Lưu hạo nhiên ở giáo ngoại kia gian cho thuê trong phòng dọn đi rồi.

“Ngô Lỗi, chúng ta đánh cuộc thế nào?”

Ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, cũng không hỏi là cái gì đánh cuộc, một ngụm đáp ứng rồi xuống dưới: “Hảo a.”

Lưu hạo nhiên gợi lên khóe miệng cười nói: “Ta đánh cuộc ta chính mình sẽ một lần nữa yêu ngươi, ngươi đánh cuộc ta sẽ không. Thế nào?”

04

Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn rất muốn hỏi một chút Ngô Lỗi, lúc ấy vì cái gì phải đi.

Châm thạch điền sản vốn dĩ bị Lưu hạo nhiên thực ác tục mà đặt tên vì nhiên thạch, sau lại hắn coi trọng đệ nhất khối muốn khai phá lâu bàn mà là mấy năm trước điền hồ đôi lên, làm điền sản này một hàng lại tuổi trẻ khai phá thương đều đến mê tín mê tín, hắn cũng liền vừa lúc giấu đầu lòi đuôi mà ở nhiên tự bên cạnh thêm cái hỏa tự bên.

Mới qua đi mấy ngày Trần Phi Vũ liền nhớ lại tám năm trước cải danh này tra, vẻ mặt bát quái mà sờ đến Lưu hạo nhiên văn phòng.

Hắn đang muốn hỏi, không nghĩ tới bị Lưu hạo nhiên đoạt trước.

“Ngươi có biết hay không cái kia dễ ngàn dương tỉ đỉnh đầu thượng có bao nhiêu cái đỉnh đồ vở?”

“Ba cái đi. Hắn lần trước nói.” Trần Phi Vũ ở hắn bàn làm việc đối diện trên sô pha ngồi xuống, nhắc nhở nói, “Là Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ.”

“Hành.” Lưu hạo nhiên đối với máy tính trượt hai hạ con chuột, sau đó tháo xuống mắt kính vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mặt đất hướng Trần Phi Vũ, “Nếu ngươi đỉnh đầu thượng có đỉnh đồ tương đương một bộ phận cổ phần, nói vậy ngươi ở bên kia cũng có rất cao lời nói quyền, ta làm ơn ngươi một sự kiện ngươi cần phải đáp ứng ta.”

Trần Phi Vũ bị hắn này tư thế cấp lộng hồ đồ, “Ngươi nói ngươi nói.”

“Hắn này tam bộ điện ảnh ta đều sẽ đầu tiền, tám vị số đỉnh cao, cụ thể nhiều ít coi tình huống mà định, trừ bỏ muốn ở điện ảnh cấy vào châm thạch quảng cáo bên ngoài,” hắn chuyện vừa chuyển, “Ta muốn ngươi ở châm thạch cùng đỉnh đồ trung gian giật dây, càng nhiều càng tốt.”

Quyết định này cũng không tính nhất thời xúc động lúc sau kết quả, Lưu hạo nhiên đã suy xét suốt ba ngày. Nếu có thể cấy vào quảng cáo, hắn liền không tính có hại. Hắn sau lại đi làm công khóa, đỉnh đồ ở điện ảnh cùng nghệ sĩ quản lý này một khối vẫn là rất nổi tiếng, rốt cuộc hiện tại giới giải trí là quyền lực chủ đạo tư bản hợp mưu thế giới, xem ở Ngô Lỗi phân thượng đánh vỡ quy củ hình thành trường kỳ hợp tác cũng không phải không thể.

“Hành a.” Trần Phi Vũ đáp ứng thật sự mau, “Chúng ta châm thạch ở trung tâm thành phố cái kia mới vừa kiến thành trung tâm thương nghiệp, ngươi nếu không đồng dạng nơi cấp đỉnh đồ làm rạp chiếu phim, đến lúc đó đừng nói giật dây bắc cầu, tốc hành xe riêng đều có.”

Trần Phi Vũ vốn tưởng rằng Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ thoá mạ hắn công phu sư tử ngoạm, không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là lại thao tác con chuột nhìn vài lần máy tính, gật đầu.

Ngày đó ở khách sạn trong phòng bị Ngô Lỗi một ngụm đáp ứng xuống dưới đánh cuộc, lợi thế kỳ thật chính là đỉnh đồ 5% cổ phần cùng châm thạch điền sản ba tòa rạp chiếu phim. Rạp chiếu phim ở tùy thời khả năng sẽ bành trướng cổ phần trước mặt căn bản không đáng giá nhắc tới, nhưng Ngô Lỗi căn bản không có đưa ra dị nghị, giống như tiểu hài tử chơi đóng vai gia đình giống nhau, gật đầu lúc sau lại tiếp tục ăn lồng hấp sủi cảo tôm.

“Ngươi thật sự cùng Ngô Lỗi có cũ tình a?” Trần Phi Vũ trợn mắt há hốc mồm, “Liền rạp chiếu phim đều cấp?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nở nụ cười, “Lại không phải bạch cấp, hoặc là thuê hoặc là mua, nhiều lắm cho hắn đánh cái chín chiết, hắn nếu là tưởng chính mình tìm tốt như vậy đoạn đường tu rạp chiếu phim kia nhưng đến trước tiên cạnh giới. Ngươi quay đầu lại hỏi một chút hắn, nếu là hắn thật sự muốn, ta xem ở tình nhân cũ phân thượng, tiện nghi cho hắn.”

Đỉnh đồ một tòa rạp chiếu phim từ đăng báo đến trang hoàng, kỳ hạn công trình ít nhất muốn hai tháng, khai trương cũng muốn chờ đến nửa năm lúc sau, này tương đương với cấp đủ Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi ở chung thời gian. Vừa lúc Lưu hạo nhiên ở vùng ngoại ô coi trọng một miếng đất mấy tháng phía trước đã bị người đối diện thông qua một ít không thể gặp quang phương pháp đoạt qua đi, hắn sau lại đành phải ở vùng ngoại thành khai phá nổi lên kinh tế áp dụng phòng, cùng người đối diện tiến độ vừa lúc đồng bộ, hắn không nghĩ làm người đem hắn hành vi giải đọc thành giá thấp cạnh tranh, gần nhất điệu thấp rất nhiều, đỉnh đầu thượng đãi xử lý trừ bỏ kia tòa tiểu khu bên ngoài cũng chỉ dư lại phải cho Ngô Lỗi kiến rạp chiếu phim phố buôn bán.

Kia tòa rạp chiếu phim bị phía trên phê duyệt thông qua, trực tiếp thúc đẩy Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi tự lần trước khách sạn ngoài cửa đường ai nấy đi khởi lần đầu tiên gặp mặt.

Châm thạch phòng họp tu đến lại đại lại phù hoa, khí lạnh cuồn cuộn không ngừng mà thổi. Ngô Lỗi mở ra ppt lúc sau theo bản năng đem cuốn lên tới cổ tay áo thả trở về, ngẩng đầu lúc sau chính đụng phải ngồi ở đằng trước ăn mặc nhân mô cẩu dạng Lưu hạo nhiên đầu ở hắn trên người cái loại này như lang tựa hổ như là đang tiến hành X quang rà quét dường như tầm mắt, không khỏi trừu trừu khóe miệng, lại đem đáp ở lưng ghế thượng áo khoác tròng lên.

Kết thúc hội nghị lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi còn ở sửa sang lại thiết kế sư đưa ra ý kiến, không chú ý tới trong phòng hội nghị chỉ còn lại có hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên. Đắm chìm ở công tác trạng thái Ngô Lỗi trên người có chứa một loại đặc biệt khí chất, bất đồng với nhiều năm trước kia đồng dạng thực có thể vững vàng viết luận văn cái kia Ngô Lỗi, hiện tại hắn mang tơ vàng biên mắt kính, biểu tình chuyên chú, cũng sẽ giống Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy ở nhìn chằm chằm màn hình máy tính khi thói quen tính mà nhăn lại lông mày.

Kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên đã có điểm phản cảm chính mình luôn là đối với hiện tại Ngô Lỗi không thể tránh né mà nhớ lại trước kia cái kia Ngô Lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên thống hận chính mình sinh ra như vậy nông cạn ý tưởng, lúc trước hắn ái chính là Ngô Lỗi người này, mà Ngô Lỗi không có khả năng vĩnh viễn đều là mười chín tuổi.

Sửa sang lại xong, Ngô Lỗi điệp hảo vừa rồi tốc kí A4 giấy, tháo xuống mắt kính nhéo nhéo mũi. Lưu hạo nhiên đi đến hắn bên người, nhìn bộ dáng của hắn, nhất thời hứng khởi liền ở hắn bên phải trên má hôn một cái.

“Ai ta | thao, Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi có bệnh đi.” Ngô Lỗi ghét bỏ mà nhìn hắn một cái, dùng sức mà xoa mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại thò lại gần ở hắn trên trán hôn một cái.

“Ta | thao | ngươi……”

Lần này Lưu hạo nhiên đè lại hắn cái ót, thật sâu hôn đi xuống.

Ngô Lỗi một chút bị hắn cấp thân ngốc, thiếu Oxy làm cho hắn đầu óc không rõ lắm, mơ màng hồ đồ mà khép lại máy tính lúc sau phủng Lưu hạo nhiên mặt hung hăng mà gặm trở về. Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn từ ghế trên vớt lên lại đè ở hội nghị trên bàn, hai người trao đổi một cái rất là sắc tình ướt hôn, tách ra khi Ngô Lỗi sắc mặt ửng hồng, cà vạt lỏng lẻo treo ở trên cổ.

Hắn ngồi dậy, đơn giản đem cà vạt hái được xuống dưới, nhìn thẳng vẻ mặt chính trực mà đứng ở bên cạnh nhìn hắn Lưu hạo nhiên, cười nói: “Đây chính là ngươi công ty, không sợ bị người thấy a?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhún nhún vai, đắc ý mà nói: “Địa bàn của ta nghe ta.”

05

Lưu hạo nhiên địa bàn nghe Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô Lỗi địa bàn nghe Ngô Lỗi.

Lần đầu tiên mượn công tác chi liền đi đỉnh đồ tham quan lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi liền mang theo Lưu hạo nhiên vào hắn trong văn phòng kia gian nho nhỏ phòng nghỉ. Hai người có hơn một tháng không tìm đối phương giải quyết chính mình sinh lý nhu cầu, trung gian kia tám năm không song kỳ hiển nhiên làm cho bọn họ đều có điểm tịch mịch, lần này kéo lên bức màn đóng cửa lại tới rồi nhỏ hẹp âm u trong nhà, không tránh được củi khô lửa bốc một phen. Ngô Lỗi chuẩn bị đến tương đương đầy đủ, gối đầu hạ liền tắc bao cùng nhuận hoạt tề. Vốn dĩ không tính toán động thật Lưu hạo nhiên ngày đó đè nặng hắn làm ba lần, làm được Ngô Lỗi giọng nói đều kêu ách, xong việc trực tiếp ngã vào trên giường ngủ đến trời đen kịt.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem bức màn kéo ra một góc, ngoài cửa sổ chạng vạng ánh đèn chiếu tiến vào. Đỉnh đồ lão tổng văn phòng tầm nhìn thực hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không phải cái tôn trọng độ cao người, giờ khắc này hoảng hốt sinh ra một loại khác ý tưởng, này hết thảy nói không chừng đều là hư ảo, bọn họ gặp lại, hiện tại sự nghiệp thành công hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi, cùng với hai người bọn họ chi gian khó có thể vượt qua khoảng cách, đều là giả.

Nếu là năm đó hắn không có vội vàng đi kéo tài trợ, mà là đi tìm Ngô Lỗi nên thật tốt. Nếu khi đó hắn đi tìm hắn, hiện tại sẽ không giống nhau sao?

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở thảm thượng, quay đầu lại nhìn ngủ say Ngô Lỗi, hắn ngủ bộ dáng nhưng thật ra cùng tám năm trước không sai biệt mấy, một bàn tay đáp ở chăn bên ngoài, một bàn tay lót đầu —— trên vai còn có Lưu hạo nhiên gặm cắn dấu vết. Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ tóc của hắn, hẳn là buổi sáng ra cửa phía trước dùng keo xịt tóc, vừa rồi làm thời điểm hắn bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi đầu tóc còn cảm giác có điểm ngạnh, hiện tại đều rối loạn.

Còn hảo, hiện tại ngươi cũng là chân thật.

Ngô Lỗi này một đường đi tới cũng không phải xuôi gió xuôi nước, đỉnh đồ này hai chữ giống vậy treo ở hắn đầu giường bom, mặt trên không có đếm ngược, lại lấy hắn hành vi dùng làm độ lượng, hơi có vô ý liền sẽ bị kíp nổ, dư luận khiển trách cùng đã từng ở đỉnh đồ thế hệ trước lên án công khai bằng mau tốc độ đem hắn bao phủ. Chuyện như vậy hắn trải qua quá một lần.

Đỉnh đồ xuất phẩm là điện ảnh giới cọc tiêu, cữu cữu chung thân chưa cưới một tay sáng lập lên điện ảnh đế quốc ở hắn 40 tuổi sau trở thành nghiệp giới nhân tài kiệt xuất, mặc kệ năm đó tác phẩm có bao nhiêu mỗi phùng cuối năm nhất định thu hoạch bộ phận giải thưởng, trước sau phủng phát hỏa không ít thực lực phái diễn viên. Sau lại cữu cữu thân thể không chuyển biến tốt đẹp cư phía sau màn, đỉnh đồ liền giao cho hắn tín nhiệm nhất Ngô Lỗi trên tay. Khi đó hắn mới vừa ở nước ngoài đọc xong nghiên cứu sinh, cữu cữu vì phối hợp hắn còn đem quản lý tầng thay đổi huyết, vừa trở về liền đem đang ở kế hoạch quay một bộ IP điện ảnh giao cho hắn xử lý.

Kỳ thật điện ảnh phác không phác cùng cung cấp tài chính người căn bản không có nửa mao tiền quan hệ, nói đến cùng vẫn là biên kịch đạo diễn diễn viên nồi, nhưng bên ngoài nhân viên công tác so bất quá nhà mình, fan nguyên tác không cam lòng, diễn viên phấn lại không thuận theo không buông tha mà quải ra hút huyết công ty, phổ cập khoa học một phen đỉnh đồ cao tầng Ngô mỗ làm họ khác thế thân thân nhân thượng vị sử, dẫn đường dư luận đem Ngô Lỗi đẩy lên nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió.

Ai đều hâm mộ hắn xuất thân hảo, tựa hồ là nhẹ nhàng ở không đến 30 tuổi tác liền ngồi lên hôm nay vị trí này, nhưng không ai biết hắn ở sau lưng lại một người trộm đã khóc bao nhiêu lần, mang theo tiểu diễn viên bồi đại đạo cùng tài trợ thương uống rượu lúc sau buổi tối lại phun quá bao nhiêu lần. Kia mấy năm là không có Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn nhìn đồng hồ, buổi tối 6 giờ chỉnh, hắn hít sâu một hơi, đẩy ra phòng đại môn đi vào. Bên trong người vừa thấy đến hắn liền náo nhiệt lên, ồn ào hắn đến muộn như thế nào cũng đến uống trước một ly.

Đỉnh đồ có mặt mũi, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi chính mình mặt mũi yêu cầu ở bàn tiệc thượng tránh lại đây.

Này đã là hắn không biết bao nhiêu lần vì một bộ phiến tử đi phó người khác ước, ở bàn tiệc thượng nói chút lời hay chọc người vui vẻ, người khác một vui vẻ, hắn là có thể được đến hắn muốn. Kỳ thật mấy năm nay so với trước hai năm đã khá hơn nhiều, không còn có người nhắc tới hắn thế thân thân nhân, cũng không ai dám giáp mặt phủ nhận năng lực của hắn. Ngô Lỗi tưởng, này có lẽ chỉ là tạm thời.

Bọn họ muốn nói chính là kia bộ tân điện ảnh chuyện này. Bởi vì đề tài tương đối ít lưu ý, đi chính là văn nghệ lại có điểm hiện thực kia một quải, lấy cảnh mà đều định ở một ít tương đối tư nhân bãi, hôm nay Ngô Lỗi làm ông chủ, ở lần trước thỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên ăn cơm địa phương thỉnh này mấy cái cung cấp nơi sân thuê thiếu gia.

Ngô Lỗi đối bộ phim này vẫn là phi thường để bụng, nguyên nhân rất đơn giản, đây là hắn thượng vị tới nay đệ nhất bộ hoàn toàn nắm giữ ở trong tay điện ảnh. Nghiêm khắc tới nói, trước kia bị dụng tâm kín đáo giả lấy ra tới lên án công khai nằm liệt giữa đường phim truyền hình cùng điện ảnh đều cùng hắn không quá lớn quan hệ, hắn chỉ lo trên danh nghĩa ra tiền cùng với lấy tiền, đến nỗi nội dung hắn xem cũng chưa xem qua liếc mắt một cái. Lần này hắn yêu cầu một cái chứng minh chính mình cơ hội, hắn thực khẩn trương, thực để ý.

Quả nhiên, hắn mới uống đến một nửa liền chạy tới toilet phun ra.

Hắn đối với bồn cầu nôn khan, thầm nghĩ này mấy cái thiếu gia vừa thấy chính là mê chơi, tửu lượng kinh người, lại không muốn sống dường như cho nhau chuốc rượu, kẹp ở bên trong Ngô Lỗi uống lên một ly lại một ly, thật sự chịu không nổi mới lấy cớ đi buồng vệ sinh moi yết hầu phun ra lên.

Phun xong sau thoải mái nhiều, Ngô Lỗi vọt thủy, đi đến bồn rửa tay trước mặt đối với gương dùng nước lạnh vỗ vỗ mặt. Trong gương người sắc mặt phiếm hồng, đôi mắt hơi chút có điểm tụ không dậy nổi tiêu, còn nỗ lực bài trừ cái tươi cười. Ngô Lỗi bị chính mình chọc cười, ha hả cười hai tiếng, trừu hai tờ giấy sát khởi mặt tới.

“Ngô Lỗi?”

Ngô Lỗi ở trên hành lang trì độn mà quay đầu lại, thấy Trần Phi Vũ ở sau người triều hắn đi tới, cười nói: “Thật là ngươi a, như thế nào như vậy chiếu cố ta sinh ý?”

“Ngươi tự mình ở chỗ này xem cửa hàng đâu?” Ngô Lỗi dùng sức chớp chớp mắt, kinh ngạc mà nhìn hắn, rốt cuộc hồng khải khách sạn trải rộng cả nước các nơi, này một nhà cũng không phải tổng bộ, Trần Phi Vũ tổng xuất hiện tại đây một nhà vẫn là rất kỳ quái.

Trần Phi Vũ lắc đầu, “Không phải. Này không cái kia phố buôn bán mau khai trương, hạo nhiên ở chỗ này thỉnh ăn cơm đâu, liền ở bên kia, ngươi muốn hay không đi chào hỏi một cái?”

Ngô Lỗi lại không trả lời hắn, chỉ là hướng phía trước mặt phòng chỉ chỉ: “Ngươi nhưng đến cảm ơn ta, ta hôm nay là vì Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ kia bộ điện ảnh mới thỉnh người ăn cơm, mấy cái chủ sang đều ở, nga đừng nhìn, này đều bắt đầu quay, hắn ở đoàn phim, không có tới.”

Trần Phi Vũ cười nói: “Ngươi xem ta là hạng người như vậy sao? Ngươi mặt đều đỏ, ta đi bên trong xem một cái, đỡ phải người khác lại tiếp tục rót ngươi.”

“Cảm tạ.” Ngô Lỗi rất cảm kích, rốt cuộc ở cái này trong vòng Trần Phi Vũ xem như không thân chẳng quen còn đối hắn khá tốt kia một loại. Hắn lại nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn tính sao? Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đối chính mình khá tốt đi, ở đa số người cùng mối tình đầu cả đời không qua lại với nhau hoàn cảnh chung hạ, hắn một bên ở sự nghiệp nâng lên cung lớn lao duy trì một bên lại ở trên giường như vậy lăn lộn chính mình, thật giống như muốn đem này tám năm thiếu đều còn trở về giống nhau, tính vẫn là không tính.

Trần Phi Vũ đi theo Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau vào phòng, bên trong quả nhiên đều là quen thuộc gương mặt, hắn nhất nhất chào hỏi, lại ở thịnh tình mời hạ uống lên một ly, lúc sau liền không khỏi phân trần chơi xấu dường như mạnh mẽ kết thúc trận này rượu cục, cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau đưa những người khác tới rồi khách sạn cửa. Biên kịch cùng trợ lý đều thượng hồi đoàn phim xe, Ngô Lỗi lại cấp kia vài vị công tử ca kêu đại giá, tự mình một đám đưa lên xe đi rồi.

Ngô Lỗi căng chặt thần kinh lúc này mới thả lỏng lại. Lẽ ra lấy hắn địa vị, mọi người cho dù không tình nguyện cũng muốn ở bên ngoài kính hắn ba phần, nhưng là hắn hảo cường, lại để ý người khác ánh mắt, vì thế mọi việc khiêm tốn hai chữ vào đầu, tự tay làm lấy, cũng chưa từng bãi quá đỉnh đồ lão bản cái giá.

“Cái này có thể cùng ta đi……”

Ngô Lỗi xoay người, nhìn hưng phấn mà đối hắn phát ra mời Trần Phi Vũ, đột nhiên trước mắt tối sầm, cả người khống chế không được mà hướng sàn cẩm thạch thượng nện xuống đi.

06

Ngô Lỗi mở to mắt lúc sau đầu óc đường ngắn hai giây, mới ý thức được chính mình nằm ở hồng khải mười bốn lâu phòng. Hắn nhận thức cái kia đèn trần, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cửu biệt gặp lại lúc sau làm lần đầu tiên, hắn liền cả đêm nhìn giống nhau như đúc đèn.

Trời đã sáng choang, Ngô Lỗi trên người ăn mặc khô mát thoải mái áo ngủ, ban đêm cũng ngủ đến rất hương. Hắn nhìn chung quanh bốn phía, phát hiện Trần Phi Vũ đang ngồi ở cửa sổ sát đất biên hút thuốc, cửa sổ khai điều tiểu phùng, nhưng yên vị đều bị mười bốn lâu gió to thổi trở về trong phòng. Hắn có một bụng vấn đề, đang xem đến Trần Phi Vũ kia một khắc đột nhiên hỏi không ra khẩu.

Hắn không biết này hẳn là gọi là thất vọng vẫn là cái gì.

Trần Phi Vũ nhìn đến hắn tỉnh, lập tức liền bóp tắt yên, triều mép giường đi tới, nói: “Phòng cho khách phục vụ cho ngươi đổi quần áo, ngày hôm qua ngươi uống nhiều.”

“Cảm tạ.”

Trần Phi Vũ cười cười, “Khách khí. Tối hôm qua nghỉ ngơi đến hảo sao?”

“Ta nằm mơ mơ thấy ta bạn trai.” Lời này nói được hơi chút có chút đột nhiên, đứng ở mép giường Trần Phi Vũ đồng thời sắc mặt biến đổi, nhưng Ngô Lỗi chỉ nhìn chằm chằm cái kia đèn trần, nói được rất chậm, “Hắn mang ta đi Thụy Sĩ bò tuyết sơn, ta bò bất động, hắn triều ta vươn một bàn tay, nói, mau một chút, lật qua ngọn núi này là có thể đến nhà ta. Ta cảm thấy trên mặt ướt dầm dề, thực lạnh, có thể là hãn cũng có thể là hòa tan tuyết thủy. Sau lại ta đi theo hắn đi a đi a, rốt cuộc tới rồi nhà hắn, chính là hắn kéo lên bức màn lúc sau liền biến mất. Vừa rồi ta tỉnh thời điểm mới nhớ lại tới, hắn đã sớm đã là ta bạn trai cũ.”

Ngô Lỗi thực bình tĩnh, Trần Phi Vũ lại đứng ngồi không yên lên. Hắn cau mày nhìn nhìn phía sau ngăn cách, lại quay đầu trở về, hỏi: “Ngươi rất muốn hắn sao?”

“Không quá tưởng.”

Ngô Lỗi tưởng nói, hắn rất mệt, hắn không có tinh lực suy nghĩ; nếu cho hắn nhiều ra một ít tinh lực, hắn sẽ toàn bộ dùng để tưởng người kia.

Nhưng hắn biết chính mình không thể nói, Trần Phi Vũ hành động quá mức cố tình, hắn biết rõ ngăn cách tường mặt sau người là ai. Ngày hôm qua hắn không thể khống mà ngã trên mặt đất lúc sau trước mắt một mảnh hắc, ý thức lại còn thiếu tạm mà rõ ràng, ôm hắn lên tay mang theo quen thuộc nóng bỏng độ ấm, phòng cho khách phục vụ nữ hài tay sẽ không có như vậy năng.

“Ngươi lại nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát đi, ta chờ một chút gọi người đưa chút canh tỉnh rượu lại đây. Hôm nay đừng đi công ty, ta gọi điện thoại gọi người thế ngươi, được không?”

Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu, không hề nhiều lời lời nói.

Chờ hắn lần thứ hai ngủ say, Trần Phi Vũ mới đi đến phòng ngủ kia mặt ngăn cách tường sau, Lưu hạo nhiên đã ở đàng kia đứng suốt một buổi tối, hắn nhiều nhất chính là cái ở cách vách ngủ một đêm sáng sớm lại bị kêu lên tới hỗ trợ. Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở trong phòng khách thông gió phiến hạ hút cả một đêm yên, gạt tàn thuốc tất cả đều là tàn thuốc.

“Nghe được?”

“Ân.”

Trần Phi Vũ vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, đang muốn đi, ở mở cửa phía trước thoáng nhìn Ngô Lỗi nằm ở trên giường bộ dáng, trong lòng có điểm lên men, liền tính là xem ở hợp tác đồng bọn mặt mũi thượng, nghĩ nghĩ lại quay đầu lại hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên: “Về sau tính toán làm sao bây giờ?”

“Còn không có tưởng hảo.” Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm mang theo bị nicotin huân hư nghẹn thanh, “Nhưng là ta không thể lại mất đi hắn.”

07

Toàn bộ phố buôn bán nhất không lo sinh ý có lẽ chính là đỉnh đồ kia gia rạp chiếu phim, nó không chút khách khí mà bên ngoài tường cùng tầng cao nhất thượng trang bị cực đại chiêu bài, rạp chiếu phim cũng chiếm cứ trung tâm đoạn đường lầu bốn đến năm tầng tương đối lớn một khối diện tích. Cắt băng thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên tự mình tới rồi tràng, hắn đã tới chậm hơn mười phút, vừa lúc nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi ở một đám người vây quanh hạ làm như có thật địa điểm thượng ba nén hương đối với Thần Tài đã bái bái, sau đó cắm vào lư hương.

Hắn thượng xong hương ngẩng đầu, vừa lúc thấy cách đó không xa Lưu hạo nhiên. Hai người đối diện lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên chớp chớp mắt, hướng hắn vứt cái hôn gió.

Ngô Lỗi triều hắn đi qua đi, “Lưu tổng tự mình tới a? Vừa lúc ta có việc nhi muốn cùng ngài thương lượng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nâng nâng cằm, “Nói đi.”

“Chúng ta kia bộ phiến tử đã ở cắt nối biên tập, ngài ánh mắt thật tốt, này phố chính là khối phong thuỷ bảo địa, không bằng điểm ánh thời điểm ngài cấp an bài an bài, ở chỗ này lộ diễn?”

Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh, vẻ mặt của hắn hình như là ở trưng cầu ý kiến, nhưng hắn lại không chút nào che dấu mà vuốt mông ngựa.

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cười khai, “Phim văn nghệ cũng đi phim thương mại kia một bộ?”

“Lại điệu thấp điện ảnh cũng yêu cầu tạo thế a.” Ngô Lỗi bất đắc dĩ hàng vỉa hè buông tay, “Có châm thạch khi chúng ta hậu thuẫn, nói vậy sẽ thực thuận lợi đi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, đôi mắt lung tung ngó trước mắt mấy cái thục mặt sinh mặt, gật gật đầu xem như cùng bọn họ chào hỏi qua. Hắn suy tư nửa ngày điện ảnh tạo thế chuyện này, tổng kết lại đây hắn dù sao cũng là không Ngô Lỗi hiểu, đáp ứng cũng hảo, dù sao đương pháo hữu lâu như vậy tới nay Ngô Lỗi cũng không hỏi hắn muốn quá cái gì, nơi sân mượn qua đi cho hắn làm ầm ĩ cũng chỉ xem như thuận nước giong thuyền.

Ngô Lỗi nhéo di động chuyên tâm hồi phục người khác tin tức, đồng thời nhạy bén mà nghe thấy được Lưu hạo nhiên trên người kia cổ sang quý kem cạo râu hương vị chính triều hắn tới gần, cứ việc ngầm đối mặt người này xác thực có thể phóng đến khai, hắn vẫn là không thói quen đối phương ở nơi công cộng thình lình xảy ra thân thể tiếp xúc, thình lình nhẹ nhàng run lên một chút. Lưu hạo nhiên ghé vào hắn bên tai, nói: “Sợ cái gì, bảo bối nhi, ta cũng sẽ không trước mặt mọi người thân ngươi.”

Ngô Lỗi trừng mắt, hướng bên cạnh dịch một bước, “Ta | thao, ngươi cũng quá không biết xấu hổ.”

“Ta là muốn hỏi, ngươi còn nhớ rõ chúng ta nửa năm nhiều trước kia cái kia đánh cuộc sao?”

“Vô nghĩa.” Hắn còn không ngốc, chỉ là đối mặt tài trợ thương ba ba không có một chút muốn thận trọng từ lời nói đến việc làm tự giác tính mà thôi, “Ngươi thua liền cho ta ở đô thị cấp 1 tu tam gia rạp chiếu phim, ta thua liền tặng cho ngươi đỉnh đồ 5% cổ phần.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười, “Ngươi cảm thấy ai sẽ thua?”

Ngô Lỗi tự sa ngã nói: “Ngươi đi.”

Kỳ thật đây là cái thực phức tạp khảo đề. Hắn đánh cuộc chính là Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ không một lần nữa yêu hắn. Chỉ bằng này nửa năm nhiều tới nay ở chung tới xem, Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn hơn phân nửa là một loại hỗn loạn không cam lòng cùng trêu đùa phức tạp cảm tình, tuyệt đối chưa nói tới ái.

“Vì cái gì như vậy khẳng định?”

Ngô Lỗi mệt mỏi nhéo nhéo mũi, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Bởi vì đánh cuộc chính là ngươi cảm tình. Ta như thế nào biết ngươi kia viên đen thui trong lòng là nghĩ như thế nào?”

“Ngươi có thể đoán.”

“Ta không nghĩ đoán.”

“Vậy ngươi muốn ta trước tiên nói cho ngươi sao?”

“…… Tuân thủ quy tắc được không?”

Cái này đánh cuộc là có thời hạn. Kỳ hạn một năm, hiện tại đã qua đi gần tám nguyệt.

Ngô Lỗi bực bội lên. Một năm kỳ hạn từ Lưu hạo nhiên trong miệng nhổ ra ngày đó, hắn thậm chí còn cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà tưởng, liền tính không có ái, đương cái một hai năm pháo hữu cũng là tương đương có lời, rốt cuộc Lưu hạo nhiên là hắn mối tình đầu, cũng là sống lâu như vậy duy nhất thích quá người, cho dù hai người lập tức cảm tình chút nào không minh xác, cũng không ảnh hưởng hai người bọn họ cho nhau giải quyết nhu cầu. Đến nỗi một năm về sau chuyện này, không ai quản.

Hắn hy vọng chính mình thua, liền tính muốn chắp tay vẽ ra kia 5% cổ phần cũng không quan hệ, ít nhất kia chứng minh Lưu hạo nhiên ái chính mình. Nhưng là nếu Lưu hạo nhiên thua, hắn căn bản là không chiếm được người thắng vui sướng, ba tòa rạp chiếu phim với hắn mà nói cũng không có cái gì tác dụng quá lớn, chính hắn cũng có thể tu. Nói đến cùng hắn trong lòng cũng âm thầm chờ mong mất mà tìm lại.

08

Cuối năm kia bộ điện ảnh rốt cuộc online, không ra Lưu hạo nhiên sở liệu, phác thật sự khó coi.

Trần Phi Vũ trước tiên từ Ngô Lỗi nơi đó bắt được đạo diễn cắt nối biên tập bản dây lưng, danh điều chưa biết đạo diễn dùng một loại thập phần hành xử khác người lại xảo quyệt biểu hiện thủ pháp, trung gian còn có vài đoạn cực kỳ giống du quản thượng ý thức lưu cắt nối biên tập, cứ việc nhạy bén mà cảm giác được như vậy phiến tử cũng không thích hợp đại chúng quan khán, hắn vẫn là đối với hình ảnh nam chính kia trương biểu tình đạm mạc mặt xem đến mùi ngon.

Bên người Lưu hạo nhiên lại có điểm ngồi không yên, thậm chí tưởng một chiếc điện thoại đánh qua đi nói cho Ngô Lỗi, đừng thả, nhiều nhất cầm đi tham gia cái cái gì liên hoan phim chơi chơi, đến lúc đó cũng có thể danh lợi song thu, tưởng công chiếu liền chờ lỗ sạch vốn đi.

Hắn đều lấy ra di động nhảy ra thông tin ghi lại, nghĩ nghĩ chỉ là thở dài, lại đem điện thoại nhét trở lại trong túi.

Hắn không thể triều Ngô Lỗi giội nước lã. Cho dù hắn cùng Trần Phi Vũ có thể hợp lực đem kia bộ điện ảnh áp xuống đi, trước tiên ngăn cản công chúng đồn đãi vớ vẩn, hắn cũng không thể làm như vậy. So với ngàn vạn cá nhân chửi rủa, Ngô Lỗi khả năng càng chịu không nổi đến từ Lưu hạo nhiên phủ định.

Liền Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình cũng không biết, vì cái gì đột nhiên như thế khẳng định lại tự tin mà cảm thấy, Ngô Lỗi sẽ như vậy để ý hắn ý tưởng.

Điện ảnh chiếu phim ngày thứ ba khẩn cấp offline, diễn viên chính đến phía sau màn công tác giả đều không ngoại lệ bị mắng thật sự thảm, mấy năm nay Ngô Lỗi thanh thế danh vọng mở rộng không ít, không có người nhớ rõ mấy năm trước hắn bị kia bộ IP điện ảnh diễn viên chính cùng fan nguyên tác ti chửi rủa thậm chí ở trên diễn đàn lột cái đế hướng lên trời, lần này võng hữu họng súng lại nhắm ngay không nổi danh chủ sang nhân viên.

Trần Phi Vũ tức giận đến ba ngày không có đi làm, khai mười mấy tiểu hào khoác da cùng internet bình xịt tiến hành chung cực biện luận, hắn ngồi ở trên giường cảm thấy chính mình giống cái danh dự quyền tiểu đấu sĩ, một bên điên cuồng đánh chữ đồng thời hơi chút nghi hoặc một lát, Lưu hạo nhiên vì cái gì không có gọi điện thoại lại đây thúc giục hắn đi làm?

Bên này Lưu hạo nhiên từ xem xong đạo diễn cắt nối biên tập bản về sau ngồi hơn một tuần cuối cùng vẫn là ngồi không yên, tùy tiện xuyên kiện hậu áo khoác liền từ trong nhà xuất phát lái xe đi Ngô Lỗi trong nhà.

Bọn họ ở Ngô Lỗi gia đã làm rất nhiều lần, xong việc Ngô Lỗi đơn giản trực tiếp ở khoá cửa thượng ghi vào Lưu hạo nhiên vân tay, còn dưới mặt đất bãi đỗ xe cấp Lưu hạo nhiên mua cái xe vị. Lưu hạo nhiên mở cửa đi vào đi, trong nhà đèn sáng, TV thượng đã biểu hiện game over, Ngô Lỗi đang ngồi ở thảm thượng nắm trò chơi tay bính phát ngốc.

“Ngô Lỗi!”

“A, sao ngươi lại tới đây?” Ngô Lỗi quay đầu nhìn lại là hắn, sửng sốt một chút, ngay sau đó đem trò chơi tay bính ném hồi bàn trà hạ hộp, đứng lên xấu hổ mà chào hỏi, “Ngươi ngồi một lát, ta đi cho ngươi đảo chén nước đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhăn lại mi hung nói: “Đảo cái gì thủy a, trở về.”

Ngô Lỗi vẫn là ngơ ngác, hắn đi đến Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, hỏi: “Là phải làm sao?” Hắn nói xong liền lôi kéo áo hoodie vạt áo muốn cởi ra, nhưng là cũng không có thành công, bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên ôm lấy hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên tức muốn hộc máu mà hô một câu: “Làm ngươi | mẹ cái đầu a!”

Lưu hạo nhiên ôm Ngô Lỗi nằm ở hắn phòng ngủ trên giường, trường hợp khó được ôn nhu lên. Ngô Lỗi vài lần cảm thấy không được tự nhiên, muốn tránh thoát đối phương chính mình hảo hảo nằm thẳng, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên không khỏi phân trần ấn trở về, thậm chí còn nhẹ nhàng vỗ Ngô Lỗi bối, giống như ở trấn an hắn cảm xúc.

Ngô Lỗi dở khóc dở cười: “Ta không như vậy yếu ớt, lần này cũng không bao nhiêu người mắng ta…… Tất cả tại mắng biên kịch.”

“Ngươi trước kia cũng bị như vậy mắng quá đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhéo nhéo hắn mặt. Hắn ra cửa phía trước còn quét qua trước kia chưa từng có click mở quá diễn đàn, phiên ước chừng có mấy trăm trang thời điểm mới nhìn đến một cái khai góc nhìn của thượng đế mê chi cảm giác về sự ưu việt bình luận, đại ý chính là đỉnh đồ thay đổi lão bản lúc sau không phải vẫn luôn này phó hút huyết vòng tiền sắc mặt sao.

Ngô Lỗi sờ soạng một phen chính mình mặt, lại cấp Lưu hạo nhiên nhéo trở về. Hắn nói: “Ân. Bất quá là rất lâu phía trước.”

“Khi đó…… Ngươi mới không đến 24 tuổi đi.”

“Mới vừa mãn 23 đâu, nhưng đem ta cấp tức chết rồi, thiếu chút nữa liền khai tiểu hào đi cùng người đối mắng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên tâm đột nhiên nắm lên. Hắn ở ngày đó tận mắt nhìn thấy uống nhiều quá Ngô Lỗi ở khách sạn cửa té xỉu trên mặt đất phía trước, trước nay đều chưa từng thể nghiệm và quan sát quá Ngô Lỗi khó xử. Hắn cùng sở hữu tục tằng người giống nhau cho rằng Ngô Lỗi là một bước lên trời, bị người phủng đi đến hôm nay vị trí này, hưởng thụ tuyệt đại đa số người phấn đấu cả đời đều không chiếm được đãi ngộ. Làm hắn khó chịu không chỉ là Ngô Lỗi mấy năm gần đây thừa nhận áp lực, còn có chính hắn thái độ.

Ngô Lỗi bị buộc thành như vậy, hắn lại còn phải nhớ treo tám năm trước đi không từ giã, thậm chí đối hắn châm chọc mỉa mai, ở trên giường phát điên dường như tra tấn hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhắm mắt lại ở Ngô Lỗi trên trán hôn hôn, thấp giọng nói: “Ngô Lỗi, ngươi hiện tại có thể nói cho ta năm đó vì cái gì phải đi sao?”

“Thật muốn ta nói a?”

“Ân, ngươi nói đi, ta muốn nghe.”

Ngô Lỗi híp mắt hồi ức trong chốc lát, mới nói: “Ta sợ ta ảnh hưởng ngươi, ngươi khi đó trạng thái rất không tốt, nếu là ta mỗi ngày xử ở ngươi kia gian tiểu cho thuê trong phòng, ngươi nên nổi điên. Ai biết ngươi biện hộ lúc sau liền đổi hào dọn đi rồi a.”

Lưu hạo nhiên tốt nghiệp biện hộ lúc sau dọn ly kia gian chín tháng sơ mới đến kỳ cho thuê phòng, sau lại ở thành phố B làm thiết kế thời điểm gặp Trần Phi Vũ, hai người nhất kiến như cố trở thành hợp tác đồng bọn, năm thứ hai liền đăng ký châm thạch.

Nói cách khác năm đó Ngô Lỗi đi không từ giã căn bản không phải muốn chia tay, mà là tưởng cho hắn lưu ra một ít không gian. Làm cho lúc ấy chạy ngược chạy xuôi hắn không hề nỗi lo về sau, chỉ là hắn đem tinh lực toàn bộ đặt ở sơ cụ hình thức ban đầu liền tên cũng chưa lấy tốt châm thạch mặt trên, thậm chí quên phân một chút cấp Ngô Lỗi —— chẳng sợ liền phân cho hắn một chút đâu?

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt hơn nửa ngày mới lấy lại tinh thần, buông ra Ngô Lỗi lúc sau chính mình xuống giường từ y túi lấy ra yên, điểm thượng hung hăng hút một ngụm.

Ngô Lỗi lo lắng mà nhìn hắn ngưng trọng biểu tình, lại nói câu: “Thực xin lỗi a.”

Hối hận, áy náy, chua xót chờ một loạt đơn khác lấy ra tới đều có thể đánh tan Lưu hạo nhiên đối mặt Ngô Lỗi khi cực kỳ yếu ớt tố chất tâm lý tình cảm đột nhiên đồng loạt nảy lên trong lòng, hắn liên thủ trung kia điếu thuốc không ngừng thiêu đốt năng tới tay chỉ đều không cảm giác được, trong đầu lặp lại tiêu hóa Ngô Lỗi câu kia, thực xin lỗi.

Nói cái gì thực xin lỗi, nên nói thực xin lỗi chính là ta a.

Vốn nên xin lỗi người giờ phút này cổ họng ngạnh trụ, một câu cũng nói không nên lời. Hắn ở cửa sổ sát đất biên gạt tàn thuốc ấn diệt yên, lại bò lên trên giường tới ôm chặt Ngô Lỗi.

“Ngô Lỗi, thực xin lỗi. Thực xin lỗi. Ta sai rồi, ngươi có thể tha thứ ta sao?”

“Cái gì tha thứ không tha thứ a, nói thật ta không trách quá ngươi, ta khi đó đích xác có điểm ủy khuất, còn kéo đen ngươi số di động, ta làm cũng không đúng. Bất quá mới vừa gặp mặt thời điểm ta nói những cái đó, đều là khí lời nói.” Ngô Lỗi thân thân Lưu hạo nhiên cằm, lại nói, “Ta biết ngươi nói cũng đều là khí lời nói, mối tình đầu ở trong lòng đổ tám năm, ai không khí a.”

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng phiến chính mình hai bàn tay.

Gặp lại về sau hắn vẫn luôn nắm Ngô Lỗi biến hóa canh cánh trong lòng, nhưng sự thật chứng minh Ngô Lỗi căn bản là không có biến, hắn vẫn luôn đều tốt như vậy, ngược lại là chính mình càng ngày càng không phải cái đồ vật.

“Ngô Lỗi, kia bộ điện ảnh ta cùng Trần Phi Vũ cùng nhau xem qua, ta thực thích, ta cũng biết ngươi vì cái gì thích. Ta đặc biệt thích nam chính ở tuyết sơn hạ kia một đoạn, hắn nói hắn tưởng ở tại tuyết sơn phía dưới, chết ở tuyết lở, ta còn cười. Khách quan tới giảng nó cũng không phải một bộ phi thường ưu tú tác phẩm, cũng không hoàn toàn xem như tâm huyết của ngươi, ngươi không cần tự trách, biết không? Ân?”

Ngô Lỗi ở hắn trong lòng ngực rầu rĩ mà “Ân” một tiếng.

Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ hắn đầu, tiếp tục nói: “Đỉnh đồ dù sao cũng là đỉnh đồ, cho dù Ngô Lỗi ở người khác chỗ đó là cái thay đổi giữa chừng mao đầu tiểu tử, ở ta nơi này như cũ là tuổi còn trẻ đương lão bản còn quang mang vạn trượng tiểu bằng hữu, ngươi đã rất tuyệt, mặc kệ chính ngươi có bao nhiêu không phục, ta đều cảm thấy, ngươi có thể lại thiếu chút nữa, cũng có thể lại bổng một chút.”

“Tất cả mọi người đang nhìn ngươi, cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi tọa ủng ưu việt tài nguyên nhất định phải bắt được mãn phân, nhưng ở ta nơi này ngươi có thể nghỉ ngơi, thậm chí có thể lười biếng, chỉ cần không làm vi phạm đạo đức sự tình đều có thể bị tha thứ. Người khác tổng đối với ngươi nói, ta tin tưởng ngươi nhất định có thể làm được. Kỳ thật ta tưởng nói chính là, làm không được cũng không quan hệ. Chúng ta đá chồng chất a, nhất bổng.”

Có như vậy một khắc trong phòng yên tĩnh đến đồng hồ treo tường kim giây đều không có tiếng vang, chỉ nghe được đến Lưu hạo nhiên ngực phập phồng vững vàng hô hấp. Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu yên lặng nhìn hắn, đôi mắt đau xót, này tám năm tới tích góp thống khổ cùng ủy khuất tất cả đều ở Lưu hạo nhiên ôn nhu nhìn chăm chú hạ khai áp mà ra, hắn nhất tưởng người vẫn là đã trở lại. Hắn rốt cuộc ôm Lưu hạo nhiên gào khóc lên.

09

Ngày đó trở về lúc sau Lưu hạo nhiên tìm người định chế hai quả nhẫn, sau lại đặt ở văn phòng trong ngăn kéo, không có việc gì liền lấy ra tới thưởng thức một phen, đếm nhật tử tính toán ở một năm kỳ hạn đã đến ngày đó đưa cho Ngô Lỗi, trực tiếp dùng tân khế ước kết thúc hai người bọn họ danh không chính ngôn không thuận pháo hữu quan hệ. Về sau hắn có thể mang Ngô Lỗi đi bằng hữu tụ hội, có thể mượn chức vụ chi liền cùng Ngô Lỗi hẹn hò du lịch, còn có thể tại hai người bọn họ rạp chiếu phim tìm được một gian tư nhân ảnh thính xem một hồi điện ảnh, thậm chí có thể đi bọn họ rất sớm phía trước đi qua Thụy Sĩ, ở cái kia chỉ thừa nhận đồng tính dân sự kết hợp quốc gia tổ chức một hồi hôn lễ. Bọn họ có thể đứng ở mục sư trước mặt tuyên thệ, về sau liền không xa rời nhau.

“Thao!” Trần Phi Vũ đẩy cửa mà nhập, tức muốn hộc máu nói, “Cái kia vương bát đản đừng làm cho lão | tử bắt được đến, mẹ |.”

Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi nhẫn hộp, ninh mi, “Sáng sớm liền tới ta văn phòng ồn ào.”

Trần Phi Vũ hít hà một hơi, “Ngươi còn không biết? Ngươi trợ lý không có nói cho ngươi sao? Ngươi xem G thị nhật báo không?”

Này liên tiếp vấn đề trực tiếp đem Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi ngốc, hắn hồ nghi mà lắc đầu, mở ra máy tính dùng trình duyệt bước lên G thị nhật báo trang web bản.

Đầu bản đầu đề ảnh chụp cơ hồ chiếm cứ toàn bộ trang báo, hắn nhận được, đó là hắn vừa mới bắt đầu đem bán kia phiến kinh tế áp dụng phòng bán lâu trung tâm, trước cửa đứng một đống giơ tiểu bạch kỳ kháng nghị thị dân. Tiêu đề là: Châm thạch tân lâu bàn giá thấp bán ra, nghi phong thuỷ vấn đề lừa hộ khách? Sau này lại phiên hai trang, ngay cả phụ bản đều ở nhiệt nghị châm thạch tân lâu bàn vấn đề.

Lưu hạo nhiên híp mắt nhìn nửa ngày, lại sờ đến chính mình kia phó mắt kính mang lên, nhanh chóng đem toàn văn qua một lần lúc sau thực rõ ràng là có thể nhìn ra không thích hợp, mà đầu sỏ gây tội hắn cũng đoán được ra tới.

Hiển nhiên, gần một năm trước cùng hắn tranh vùng ngoại ô kia khối kiến xa hoa tiểu khu mà vị kia vương họ lão tổng cũng không tính toán buông tha hắn, thông qua hộp tối thao tác được đến miếng đất kia cũng lạc thành sau, còn lựa chọn cùng châm thạch đồng thời bắt đầu phiên giao dịch, hiện tại không tiếc bịa đặt chửi bới hắn. Trước kia chuyên làm thương phẩm phòng cùng xa hoa hoa viên biệt thự châm thạch phía dưới phó tuyến cũng không phải chưa làm qua kinh tế áp dụng phòng, lần này lựa chọn trực tiếp quải châm thạch tên cũng hoàn toàn không kỳ quái, nhưng cố tình vừa lúc cho vương bằng một cái nhưng thừa chi cơ, làm hắn lấy tới hành động lớn văn chương.

“Ta……” Cái kia thao tự còn chưa nói xong, đặt ở máy tính biên máy bàn cùng di động đồng thời vang lên. Tiếng chuông như là đòi mạng dường như tạc đến Lưu hạo nhiên lỗ tai đau. Trần Phi Vũ dẫn đầu treo máy bàn, thế hắn cầm lấy di động thời điểm mới phát hiện đó là Ngô Lỗi đánh lại đây.

Trần Phi Vũ do dự một chút, hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên: “Muốn tiếp sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên đau đầu thật sự, nói: “Ngươi giúp ta tiếp đi. Liền nói ta mở họp đi, kêu hắn đừng lo lắng.”

Trần Phi Vũ nói hai câu liền treo, bên kia Ngô Lỗi thanh âm cũng nghe không ra cảm xúc tới. Hắn thế Lưu hạo nhiên đem điện thoại điều thành tĩnh âm, thả lại trên bàn, tổ chức nửa ngày ngôn ngữ mới an ủi nói: “Ngươi cũng đừng có gấp, lời đồn dù sao cũng là lời đồn, ta ba nhận thức rất nhiều phong thuỷ đại sư, ta kêu hắn cho ta mấy cái điện thoại, quá hai ngày khai cái hội chiêu đãi ký giả, lại từ đỉnh đồ kỳ hạ nắm cái lưu lượng tiểu sinh lại đây đại ngôn thế nào?”

“Có tâm.” Lưu hạo nhiên tháo xuống mắt kính nhắm hai mắt dựa vào trên sô pha, “Phụ hướng dư luận là rất đáng sợ, khoảng thời gian trước ở đỉnh đồ chỗ đó đã thượng quá một khóa.”

“Biết liền hảo.” Trần Phi Vũ tiến lên vỗ vỗ Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, “Chịu đựng a huynh đệ, ta trở về cho ngươi viện binh.”

Trên thực tế Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản là không biết như thế nào ứng đối lần này phong ba. Hắn trước nay đều là thân chính không sợ bóng tà, nhưng kia bồn nước bẩn bát đến gãi đúng chỗ ngứa, người đối diện vô cùng chuẩn xác mà bắt được cư dân mạng mưu toan chính nghĩa chấp pháp tâm lý, lại lợi dụng thượng châm thạch thường khai phá xa hoa tiểu khu tranh luận thể chất, không thể không nói vương bằng vẫn là có điểm thủ đoạn, chỉ cần hắn mượn này marketing chính mình, không lo hắn đoạt tới kia phiến lâu bán không ra đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên đoán được không sai chút nào, có người truyền ra Lưu hạo nhiên cùng vương bằng một năm trước kia cạnh giới mua sắm miếng đất kia tiếng gió, hơn nữa mấy cái “Cảm kích nhân sĩ” lộ ra Lưu hạo nhiên ý đồ thông qua phi pháp thủ đoạn cùng với cạnh tranh, chuyện này nháo đến quá lớn, cách thiên liền có pháp | viện người tìm tới môn.

Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý uyển chuyển mà nói cho Ngô Lỗi: “Ngượng ngùng, Lưu tổng hiện tại không thấy khách.”

Ngô Lỗi thở dài, thành khẩn mà nói: “Làm ơn ngươi nói cho hắn một tiếng, là Ngô Lỗi lại đây tìm hắn.”

Trợ lý mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, “Ngượng ngùng Ngô tiên sinh, Lưu tổng hiện tại đang ở tiếp thu toà án điều tra, bất hòa những người khác tiếp xúc cũng là vì không liên lụy vô tội người.”

Ngô Lỗi thiếu chút nữa khí cười, Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình chẳng lẽ liền không phải vô tội người sao? Hắn bị bắt gièm pha quấn thân, sự nghiệp rất có thể bởi vậy chưa gượng dậy nổi. Ngô Lỗi muốn liên lụy đi vào, ít nhất hắn là tự nguyện. Hắn không quen nhìn luôn luôn kiêu ngạo Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở trong văn phòng từng bước từng bước mà liên hệ bên ngoài người. Hắn khả năng râu không cạo mặt cũng không tẩy, mấy ngày mấy đêm không có chợp mắt, Ngô Lỗi muốn làm chỉ là đi bồi bồi hắn, tựa như hắn lần trước bồi chính mình giống nhau.

Trợ lý thái độ thực kiên quyết, Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng mềm hạ ngữ khí, đối nàng nói: “Kia phiền toái ngài chuyển cáo hắn, yêu cầu ta thời điểm liền gọi điện thoại cho ta, ta sẽ ở.”

Ta sẽ ở. Đây cũng là Ngô Lỗi trước mặt có thể làm được duy nhất hứa hẹn.

Ngô Lỗi trở lại chính mình trong xe, trên ghế phụ A4 giấy tất cả đều là đỉnh đồ trường kỳ ký hợp đồng thám tử tư điều tra ký lục, kia mặt trên bãi vương bằng hộp tối thao tác mua được chính phủ | quan | viên chứng cứ, còn có bằng trình điền sản mua sắm vật liệu xây dựng toàn bộ lui tới tin tức, hắn làm một cái thường dân xem không hiểu lắm, nhưng thủ hạ người minh xác mà nói cho hắn, vương bằng “Tiết kiệm” đã xa xa vượt qua ăn bớt ăn xén nguyên vật liệu, hắn vừa mới kiến thành, là 30 đống nguy phòng. Lại qua một lát hắn trợ lý liền sẽ đem này đó tư liệu vẽ truyền thần tiến Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Trần Phi Vũ văn phòng, mà chính hắn đánh hảo hướng dẫn, quay lại xe đầu khai hướng vùng ngoại thành.

Chỗ đó đích xác khá tốt, bất quá nếu là đổi thành châm thạch tới khai phá tuyệt đối có thể làm được càng tốt. Ngô Lỗi đem xe ngừng ở marketing trung tâm bên ngoài, từ cốp xe lấy ra cái nón bảo hộ mang, một người chậm rãi lắc lư tới rồi tiểu khu mặt sau trên sườn núi. Cái kia sườn núi cũng không cao, hơn nữa này vài toà vốn dĩ chính là căng chết chỉ có bốn tầng lâu tiểu biệt thự, Ngô Lỗi nơi độ cao vừa lúc có thể trông thấy kia 30 đống lâu mái nhà. Nghe nói đã có một nửa bán đi, có thể ở lại ở chỗ này phi phú tức quý, có cũng là xem ở vương bằng mặt mũi thượng mua.

Ngô Lỗi đối kiến trúc thiết kế cũng không lành nghề, tám năm trước Lưu hạo nhiên thức đêm vẽ thời điểm hắn tò mò ghé vào bên cạnh xem, cũng chỉ sẽ nói thật là lợi hại thật xinh đẹp hảo bổng. Sau lại châm thạch ngang trời xuất thế làm lần đầu đã thành công, hắn ở báo chí thượng thấy được quen thuộc tên, mới làm ơn người quen lấy hắn cha mẹ danh nghĩa ở châm thạch khai phá tiểu khu mua một bộ nhị phòng ở, đến nay còn không có trang hoàng. Kia gian mao phôi phòng hắn cũng đi qua, bên trong còn dương cách vách kia một nhà trang hoàng khi từ cửa sổ phiêu tiến vào tro bụi, Ngô Lỗi ở bên trong xoay hai vòng lúc sau khóa lại môn đi rồi, sau lại không còn có tới gần quá nơi đó.

Hắn móc di động ra bắt đầu ghi hình. Trước mắt tiểu khu thô sơ giản lược vừa thấy vẻ ngoài cũng không tệ lắm, cũng không biết bên trong đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu giòn. Kỳ thật loại chuyện này cũng không cần hắn bản nhân tự mình tới làm, vận dụng thủ hạ lực lượng hay là là mướn nhất bang phóng viên lại đây đều có thể đạt tới tương đồng hiệu quả, nhưng một là hắn không yên tâm cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tiền đồ cùng một nhịp thở chứng cứ nắm giữ ở ở trong tay người khác, nhị là người nhiều tóm lại quá mức rêu rao, vạn nhất rút dây động rừng, Lưu hạo nhiên liền thật sự xong rồi.

Ngô Lỗi vốn dĩ cho rằng mang theo màng nhĩ chấn động tiếng vang chỉ là hắn thức đêm mấy ngày làm cho ù tai, thẳng đến thanh âm này càng ngày càng rõ ràng, hắn mới đưa tầm mắt từ trên màn hình dời đi, phóng nhãn vọng qua đi.

Tiểu từ gõ gõ kia phiến nhắm chặt môn, thử thăm dò hô một tiếng: “Lưu tổng?”

Qua nửa ngày, bên trong mới truyền đến Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm: “Tiến vào.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trên bàn bãi đầy A4 giấy, một khác trương trên bàn bày máy fax còn ở cuồn cuộn không ngừng phun ra đóng dấu mãn văn tự biểu đồ giấy. Mấy ngày tới nay nàng chưa bao giờ gặp qua như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên, cứ việc chợt vừa thấy lôi thôi lếch thếch tinh thần uể oải, nhưng hắn đem văn kiện một trương trương có trật tự bày biện chỉnh tề khi lại giống như biến trở về trước kia cái kia thoả thuê mãn nguyện người, bất luận cái gì chướng ngại đều không thể đem hắn đả đảo. Tiểu từ hít sâu một hơi, nói: “Vừa rồi đỉnh đồ Ngô tổng đã tới, hắn nói, ngài có yêu cầu liền gọi điện thoại cho hắn, hắn sẽ ở.”

“Ân.” Lưu hạo nhiên trên tay động tác dừng một chút, “Giúp ta đem điện thoại lấy lại đây, ta hiện tại cho hắn gọi điện thoại.”

Tiểu từ ở trên sô pha tìm được rồi Lưu hạo nhiên di động, thế hắn khai cơ, đưa tới trong tay. Nàng đứng ở bàn làm việc đối diện nhoáng lên mắt, liền thấy được góc trái phía trên kia một trang giấy thượng cực đại bằng trình hai chữ. “Lưu tổng, ngài đây là……”

Lưu hạo nhiên đưa điện thoại di động giơ lên bên tai, gật gật đầu nói: “Bằng trình chứng cứ phạm tội, Ngô Lỗi truyền cho ta. Máy fax ngươi thay ta nhìn xem đánh xong không, hảo liền lấy lại đây.”

Đãi tiểu từ đem tân ấn tốt kia vài tờ lấy lại đây thời điểm, trong điện thoại truyền đến vội âm.

Lưu hạo nhiên cau mày tiếp nhận tư liệu, ấn hạ hồi bát.

Ngoài cửa truyền đến một trận tiếng bước chân, theo sau Trần Phi Vũ bước đi lại đây đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên cửa văn phòng, hắn mang theo đầy mặt tức giận, trong tay còn cầm một chồng A4 giấy. “Thao, vương bằng cái kia tôn tử, xem lão tử không làm chết hắn.”

“Ngô Lỗi truyền cho ngươi đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên hướng hắn nâng nâng cằm. Hắn còn vẫn duy trì cử điện thoại đến bên tai động tác, biểu tình lại dần dần ngưng trọng lên, điện thoại kia đầu một trận một trận vội âm trụy đến hắn hoảng hốt, “Nói tốt chỉ cần ta gọi điện thoại liền ở đâu? Hiện tại không tiếp là mấy cái ý tứ a.”

“Ngô Lỗi?” Trần Phi Vũ móc di động ra, “Hắn thật là thần thông quảng đại. Ngươi từ từ ta hiện tại liền tìm người, cho hấp thụ ánh sáng chết vương bằng cái kia vương bát đản. Mẹ |.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đã đánh qua đi bốn thông điện thoại. Cũng chưa người tiếp.

“Ta dựa, báo ứng a.” Trần Phi Vũ đối Lưu hạo nhiên quơ quơ di động, “Ngươi xem, G thị nhật báo sưu tầm vương bằng thời điểm kia tôn tử lật xe, nói nhận được cái điện thoại, hắn cái kia tiểu khu vài đống lâu chỉnh thể sụp xuống, hắn một chạy liền có nhân viên công tác đem chuyện này tuôn ra đi.”

Không đúng, này không đúng.

Lưu hạo nhiên đỡ cái bàn, đầu óc oanh mà một vang. Hắn vô pháp không đem không tiếp điện thoại Ngô Lỗi cùng trận này thình lình xảy ra sự cố liên hệ ở bên nhau, hắn nói qua muốn truy tra rốt cuộc bồi Lưu hạo nhiên vượt qua cửa ải khó khăn, cũng thật sự tìm được rồi vương bằng ăn bớt ăn xén nguyên vật liệu hộp tối thao tác chứng cứ, thậm chí ở mấy chục phút phía trước tự mình tới đi tìm hắn, nói chỉ cần hắn gọi điện thoại, hắn liền ở. Nhìn sắc mặt trắng bệch Lưu hạo nhiên, Trần Phi Vũ vốn dĩ mặt giận dữ mặt từ vui sướng khi người gặp họa lại biến thành kinh hoàng, hắn biết Lưu hạo nhiên suy nghĩ cái gì.

“Lưu, ngươi cũng đừng…… Cũng đừng, tính, ngươi hiện tại khai được xe sao?”

“Khai được.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh chóng nắm lên ném ở trên sô pha áo khoác, một bên tròng lên một bên công đạo, “Tiểu từ ngươi giúp phi vũ đem này đó tư liệu sửa sang lại một chút, ở tìm được thích hợp truyền thông cho hấp thụ ánh sáng phía trước không cần cấp đệ tứ người thấy, đa tạ.”

Trần Phi Vũ giống thượng một lần như vậy ở hắn đầu vai chụp hai thanh, “Đi nhanh về nhanh. Nhất định không có việc gì.”

10

Lưu hạo nhiên ở hương trên đường tiêu hai mươi phút mới đến kia tòa tiểu khu, truyền thông cùng tiến đến duy quyền người tiêu thụ đã đem marketing trung tâm đại môn vây quanh cái chật như nêm cối, hắn xe khai không đi vào, đành phải ngừng ở nơi xa, chính mình đi bộ vòng qua đám kia người. Hắn rốt cuộc thấy được cái gọi là “Chỉnh thể sụp xuống” toàn cảnh, liếc mắt một cái là có thể nhìn ra kia mấy building phòng trừ bỏ vật liệu xây dựng nơi phát ra không rõ thả ăn bớt ăn xén nguyên vật liệu làm cho tường thể rạn nứt bên ngoài, còn có nền không vững chắc chờ một loạt tật xấu, sụp đến độ mau rơi vào trong đất đi. Lại đi phía trước đi, hắn liếc tới rồi một đài quen mắt xe, chỉ là nó chỉ còn lại có đuôi xe, còn lại bộ phận bị vùi vào gạch thạch.

Hắn kia một khắc chỉ cảm thấy cả người sức lực đều bị trừu đi rồi. Đó là Ngô Lỗi xe. Ngô Lỗi thật sự vì hắn đến nơi này tới. Hắn như thế nào ngu như vậy.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở tại chỗ vẫn không nhúc nhích, hắn không thể tin được Ngô Lỗi ngốc đến tự mình tới một chuyến còn đãi ở trên xe không đi, nhưng Ngô Lỗi vì cái gì không tiếp điện thoại. Hắn càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy trên người rét run. Mãi cho đến hắn trong túi di động ong ong chấn động lên, biểu hiện ghi chú vì “Đá chồng chất” điện báo.

Hắn là ở cách đó không xa trên sườn núi đem Ngô Lỗi nắm lên.

Ngô Lỗi mang một cái tiểu hoàng nón bảo hộ, mặt xám mày tro, nhìn dáng vẻ là bị sụp xuống khi mang theo dương trần cấp phác. Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn từ trên mặt đất nắm lên, không nói một lời mà từ đầu kiểm tra đến chân, luôn mãi xác nhận hắn bình yên vô sự lúc sau mới bùm ngồi ở Ngô Lỗi vừa rồi ngồi kia tảng đá thượng, nói: “Ngô Lỗi, ngươi làm ta sợ muốn chết, ngươi làm ta sợ muốn chết.”

“Ngươi không, không có việc gì đi?”

“Ngươi hắn | mẹ mới có chuyện này đâu.” Lưu hạo nhiên hoành hắn liếc mắt một cái, “Không có việc gì người ai sẽ chạy loại này phá địa phương tới a, vạn nhất có bất trắc gì, ngươi kêu ta như thế nào sinh hoạt.”

Ngô Lỗi phụt một tiếng cười ra tới, dựa gần hắn ngồi xuống, thế hắn thuận thuận khí, “Ngươi xem ta không phải êm đẹp.”

“Vì cái gì không tiếp điện thoại? Ngươi nói sẽ ở, ngươi cái đại kẻ lừa đảo.”

Lưu hạo sau đó biết sau giác mà nhớ tới, hắn đến sinh khí, bằng không quá không đáng giá hắn hôm nay này một dọa.

“Ta lúc ấy ở quay video a, khai cái miễn quấy rầy.” Ngô Lỗi nhéo chính mình di động hiến vật quý dường như mở ra album muốn Lưu hạo nhiên xem, “Sự cố phát sinh thời điểm ta vẫn luôn ở quay video, không thể tưởng được đi? Ta cũng không thể tưởng được, vốn dĩ cũng chỉ tưởng chụp điểm nhi video cùng ảnh chụp mang về tìm chuyên gia phân tích phân tích, ai biết như vậy xảo a vừa lúc gặp phải phòng ở sụp. Chính là đáng tiếc ta chiếc xe kia, năm trước mới mua đâu……”

Lưu hạo nhiên buột miệng thốt ra: “Ta cho ngươi mua tân.”

“Hành a, ta lại lục xuống dưới.” Ngô Lỗi đắc ý mà cầm di động ấn lần tới phóng, đem Lưu hạo nhiên câu kia “Ta cho ngươi mua tân” truyền phát tin một lần lại một lần, Lưu hạo nhiên banh không được, cũng đi theo hắn nở nụ cười, không cười hai tiếng lại đột nhiên cười không ra, một tay đem Ngô Lỗi túm tiến trong lòng ngực ôm chặt lấy.

Sống sót sau tai nạn cảm giác thật tốt, chính là chân có điểm mềm.

“Ta vừa rồi thật sự hù chết, này mấy tháng ta đều đem về sau vài thập niên quy hoạch hảo, nếu hai chúng ta không thể nhìn đối phương biến thành tao lão nhân, ta về sau một người tồn tại còn có cái gì ý nghĩa a. Phía trước tám năm ta vẫn luôn cảm thấy ta một người cũng có thể quá rất khá, có đôi khi còn ý xấu mà tưởng, ta nếu có thể tái ngộ đến ngươi, đến làm ngươi nhìn xem ngươi Lưu ca hiện tại hỗn đến ra dáng ra hình, tức chết ngươi, hiện tại ta mới biết được, ta là thật ấu trĩ, cũng là thật không rời đi ngươi.” Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy có chút ủy khuất, lại có chút ảo não, “Cái kia đánh cuộc ngươi còn nhớ rõ sao? Ngươi không cần đem nó làm như một mâm trò chơi, cảm tình ngoạn ý nhi này lại tiện nghi cũng không thể dùng lợi thế tới cân nhắc, ta thề ta về sau không bao giờ sẽ nói như vậy hỗn đản lời nói, ta thề.”

Ngô Lỗi dùng dính đầy tro bụi tay ở hắn sau lưng lau hai hạ, lại cho hắn thuận thuận khí, nói: “Không có việc gì, cũng không được đầy đủ là ngươi sai, muốn trách thì trách chúng ta lúc ấy quá tuổi trẻ không hiểu chuyện, tưởng biểu đạt chính là ý tứ này, nói ra lại là một cái khác ý tứ, ai ngươi hiểu không? Ta hiện tại nói có phải hay không cũng không phải cái kia ý tứ a. Ta thật là cái ngu ngốc.”

“Nói bậy. Ngươi nhưng thông minh.” Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêm khắc quát bảo ngưng lại.

“Hành a, ta thông minh.”

“Chúng ta đây trở về đi, khai ca xe, hồi ca gia.”

Ngô Lỗi nghe lời túm Lưu hạo nhiên đứng lên, vỗ vỗ quần, mới vừa đi phía trước đi rồi hai bước, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên gọi lại.

Quay đầu lại thấy Lưu hạo nhiên biệt nữu mà đem một bàn tay cắm ở trong túi, nói: “Ngô Lỗi, ta vừa mới trải chăn nhiều như vậy, ngươi nguyện ý sao?”

“A?”

Lưu hạo nhiên hướng trong túi đào đào, nhăn mặt mắng câu thô tục, nhỏ giọng nói: “Ta quên mang theo……”

“Ai.” Trên mặt che lại một tầng hôi Ngô Lỗi thử nha, “Ta nguyện ý a.”

Ở Lưu hạo nhiên gia tắm rửa một cái công phu, Ngô Lỗi chụp kia đoạn video cũng đã thông qua hắn tìm quan hệ xã hội đoàn đội truyền khắp toàn võng, liền tính liên lụy phía trên bộ môn, có hồng khải cùng đỉnh đồ chèn ép, vương bằng đại khái qua không bao lâu cũng có thể hoàn toàn lạnh. Ngô Lỗi ghé vào trên giường phiên di động tin tức ha ha ha mà cuồng tiếu, Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ mà lôi kéo máy sấy tuyến thế hắn không hề kết cấu mà thổi đầu, thổi trúng chỉnh cái đầu đều có vẻ mềm mại xoã tung.

Mùa đông trời tối đến sớm, ngoài cửa sổ đại lộ sáng lên minh hoàng sắc quang, chiếu vào không bật đèn phòng.

“Bật đèn sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên đi trừu máy sấy đầu cắm thời điểm hỏi câu.

Ngô Lỗi đóng lại di động nghĩ nghĩ, sau đó ôm lấy hắn, triều hắn nhếch miệng cười nói: “Không khai.”

Kết thúc

“Thụy Sĩ? Ngươi phòng ở bán đến tốt như vậy, ta vội đến độ mau không có thời gian ăn cơm ngủ, ngươi cư nhiên cùng ta nói ngươi đi Thụy Sĩ? Ta cho ngươi một ngày thời gian, chạy nhanh bay trở về bị đánh.” Luôn luôn văn nhã có lễ nhiều lắm ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt bạo bạo thô khẩu Trần Phi Vũ lần này cũng không biết thân ở cái gì trường hợp, trực tiếp ở trong điện thoại rít gào lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên đưa điện thoại di động lấy xa chút, xoa xoa lỗ tai mới đưa nó một lần nữa dán hồi bên tai, nói: “Ta ở chỗ này có gian tiểu phòng ở, ngươi có hứng thú nói chờ ta trở về lúc sau cũng có thể lấy chìa khóa lại đây chơi.”

“Không cần.” Trần Phi Vũ hướng huyệt Thái Dương thượng hung hăng lau một lóng tay đầu tinh dầu, “Thụy Sĩ cảnh tuyết đi, ta chỉ ở ảnh chụp xem qua, ngươi miêu tả một chút?”

“Ta miêu tả a, chính là —— hắn | mẹ |, hảo mỹ.”

Trần Phi Vũ còn không có tới kịp mắng, liền nghe thấy điện thoại kia đầu xa xa mà truyền đến Ngô Lỗi thanh âm. Thế hắn mắng liền xong việc nhi, Trần Phi Vũ lãnh khốc mà cúp điện thoại.

“Hắn cấp treo.” Lưu hạo nhiên vô tội mà chỉ vào di động thượng gần hai phút trò chuyện khi trường.

Vừa mới cũng ở gọi điện thoại Ngô Lỗi đem điện thoại thả lại trong túi, nhún nhún vai, “Ai kêu ngươi không hảo hảo nói chuyện.”

“Ngươi với ai gọi điện thoại đâu.”

“Hoắc chấn tiêu, ngươi hẳn là nhận thức. Là đỉnh đồ lão phía đối tác, từ ta cữu kia đồng lứa liền bắt đầu theo chân bọn họ gia hợp tác làm điện ảnh. Lần này riêng gọi điện thoại lại đây kêu ta hỗ trợ chiếu ứng một người. Lê thốc, ngươi hẳn là cũng biết đi, ngôi sao nhí xuất thân, lúc sau chuyên tâm đi học đi vẫn luôn không ôn không hỏa, chúng ta khi còn nhỏ không đều là xem hắn diễn phiến tử lớn lên.”

“Ân. Đã biết.”

Ngô Lỗi đứng ở bên cửa sổ hướng hắn vẫy tay, “Ai! Ngươi lại đây xem.”

Bởi vì sai giờ duyên cớ, giờ phút này Thụy Sĩ đúng là buổi tối 7 giờ, một cái vạn gia ngọn đèn dầu hoà thuận vui vẻ thời gian.

Ở 5 năm trước liền trang hoàng tốt này gian hai tầng lâu phòng nhỏ ở vào bọn họ bò quá kia tòa tiểu tuyết sơn dưới lòng bàn chân một tòa thành trấn, là ở giữa sang bên chút vị trí, dưới lầu ban ngày có chợ, buổi tối có ngọn đèn dầu. Bọn họ vừa đến thời điểm phòng nhỏ sân cùng mái nhà đều bị tuyết trắng xóa bao trùm, tự đại học khởi vẫn luôn sinh hoạt ở phía nam Ngô Lỗi đứng mũi chịu sào ném xuống hành lý nhào vào tuyết, hắn hiện tại hưng phấn mà chỉ cấp Lưu hạo nhiên xem chính là hắn buổi chiều tới khi lưu lại người kia hình hố to. Bên cạnh có một loạt rất xa dấu chân, đó là Lưu hạo nhiên ở hắn chơi tâm nổi lên sau thật cẩn thận tránh đi hắn khi dẫm ra tới lộ.

Lưu hạo nhiên dở khóc dở cười: “Ngươi như thế nào không chụp cái y theo mà phát hành bằng hữu vòng a.” Tiếng nói vừa dứt, bên người liền vang lên mau môn răng rắc một tiếng.

Bên ngoài còn tại hạ tuyết. Một đêm sau khi đi qua trong viện tuyết đọng sẽ càng sâu, không biết có thể hay không bao phủ Ngô Lỗi tạp ra tới hố. Lưu hạo nhiên lặng lẽ như vậy nghĩ, lại trộm liếc Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt một cái. Ngô Lỗi đại khái ở phát bằng hữu vòng, chính cau mày nghiêm túc mà lựa chọn che chắn phân tổ, phát sau khi xong cao hứng đến ném xuống di động ôm Lưu hạo nhiên cổ hướng trên mặt hắn bẹp hôn một cái.

“Có đói bụng không?”

“Đói!”

Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt “Ta liền biết” biểu tình, kéo ra chính mình rương hành lý lục soát ra hai bao mì gói tới, “Lúc này mới ngày đầu tiên, trong nhà không có nguyên liệu nấu ăn, lúc này quá muộn cũng không kịp đi ra ngoài ăn, ăn trước cái này tạm chấp nhận một chút.…… Kia cái gì, ngươi là ở suy xét vẫn là quyết tâm muốn phủng lê thốc a?”

“Đương nhiên muốn phủng, lê thốc lớn lên hảo kỹ thuật diễn cũng không tồi, hoắc tổng đều kéo xuống mặt mũi tìm ta rất nhiều lần, hắn sẽ cho tiền. Ta vừa mới cùng hắn nói tốt, cụ thể chờ ta về nước bàn lại.”

Lưu hạo nhiên phủng mì gói, lại nhăn mày, “Ngươi cách này cái hoắc chấn tiêu xa một chút, hơn ba mươi còn thích mười tám tuổi tiểu nam hài, biến bất biến thái a.”

“Quản hắn đâu, ta lại không phải mười tám tuổi tiểu nam hài.” Ngô Lỗi đi theo cùng nhau ngồi xổm xuống, nghiêng đầu hỏi hắn: “Ai, ngươi có nhớ hay không chúng ta phía trước ở thuê cái kia trong phòng đánh nồi?”

“Nhớ rõ a, này như thế nào sẽ không nhớ rõ.” Nhất giống mười tám tuổi tiểu nam hài Lưu hạo nhiên một bên ăn phi dấm một bên mở ra mì gói, lại đứng dậy đi tìm nấu nước hồ.

Ngô Lỗi đơn giản trên mặt đất thảm ngồi hạ, chép chép miệng, “Sau lại ta cũng chưa ở nhà chính mình nấu quá mức nồi.”

“Chúng ta đây ngày mai ăn lẩu đi.”

“Nhưng là ta lại rất muốn ngủ……”

“Ta mua, ta làm, có thể đi?”

“Có thể có thể!”

Hai người bọn họ chi gian luôn có loại đối thoại trung có qua có lại là có thể phân công ăn ý. Lưu hạo nhiên đi rửa chén, Ngô Lỗi liền nghiêm túc mà đem rương hành lý áp nhăn quần áo từng cái lấy ra tới giũ ra, vừa lúc, Lưu hạo nhiên ném ở cái rương thượng di động đi theo cùng nhau bị run lên ra tới. Hắn đi đem điện thoại nhặt về tới ném tới trên giường, đột nhiên nhớ tới một việc.

“Đúng rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên.”

“Ân?”

“Chúng ta cái kia đánh cuộc, là ngươi thắng sao?” Ngô Lỗi hoang mang mà nhìn hắn, “Ngươi đánh cuộc chính là ngươi sẽ một lần nữa yêu ta. Y, ngươi thật sự hảo buồn nôn a, những lời này ta nói xong liền nổi lên một thân nổi da gà.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cầm mới vừa tẩy tốt chén quăng hai thanh thủy, nói: “Không có đi.”

“Hành đi, tưởng quỵt nợ. Vừa lúc ta không cần ra kia 5% cổ phần.” Ngô Lỗi đôi tay chống đất, đem chính mình toàn bộ dịch tới rồi rương hành lý bên kia, đưa lưng về phía Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Nói cái gì ngốc lời nói đâu.” Lưu hạo nhiên lau khô tay đi theo ngồi dưới đất, đỡ chân đem hắn chuyển qua tới đối mặt chính mình, nói, “Lâu như vậy không nhắc tới tới còn tưởng rằng ngươi đã quên. Cái kia đánh cuộc vốn dĩ chính là không thành lập, có cái gì có thể hay không một lần nữa yêu ngươi a, ta vẫn luôn đều ái ngươi được không.”

Ngô Lỗi rùng mình một cái, lần này nổi da gà là thật sự bốc lên tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên quát một chút hắn mũi, “Đánh cuộc cũng hảo, châm thạch đầu tư cũng hảo, đều là ta tưởng cùng ngươi nhấc lên quan hệ lấy cớ mà thôi, cơ hội khó được, ta phải bắt được.”

“Buồn nôn.”

“Ân.”

Không khí một lần tương đương ôn nhu. Nếu không phải Ngô Lỗi cắn ngón tay một bộ tính toán tỉ mỉ biểu tình, suy nghĩ nửa ngày mới nghiêng đầu đối Lưu hạo nhiên nói: “Kia tính ta thắng được chưa a, đô thị cấp 1 tu tam gia rạp chiếu phim, tỉnh ta thật nhiều tiền.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thoáng qua hắn cắn ở trong tay ngón tay kia trên đầu mang nhẫn, hầu kết trên dưới lăn lộn, hảo tính tình mà gật đầu, nói tốt.

Tính ngươi thắng.

  
— toàn văn xong —

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Gì thư Hoàn  
Chúng ta từng ở chỗ không người ôm hôn  
Triển khai toàn văn  
722 nhiệt độ 38 điều bình luận  
Béo tích 🌝: A a a a a thần tiên đại đại  
La Linea Rossa: h  
Dâu tây sữa bò nhiều hơn đường: Bổng!  
Ca đao cổ các: Siêu cấp thích! Thái thái cũng nhất bổng!  
Khổ không đường: Thật sự siêu thích! Nhìn một lần lại một lần  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	54. Mấy độ thu

  
Đăng ký / đăng nhập  
Trần tiêu - mấy độ thu  
Tinh anh chiếu cáo tội mình phiên ngoại

Bảng nhị x đấu phá x mờ mịt lục kỳ ba hỗn hợp thế giới quan

Một vạn 5000 tự sổ thu chi tùy tiện nhìn xem liền hảo

/ thế nhân nói cái gì chính tà hai phái, ngươi tay ta cũng sẽ không buông ra /

Tự · Lang Gia chuyện xưa

Tám tháng 25 các bang phái ước định ở Thiếu Lâm Tự một tụ, tuyển ra võ lâm minh chủ.

“Có người nhớ rõ Lang Gia các đại đệ tử Lữ về trần sao? Năm ngày sau Thiếu Lâm Tự một trận chiến, Lữ đại hiệp nhất định lại rút thứ nhất.”

Trên giang hồ đồn đãi so trên đời bất luận cái gì một môn khinh công đều phải mau. Có người nói Lữ đại hiệp ba năm trước đây mai danh ẩn tích là hồi sư môn Lang Gia các tị thế ẩn cư đi. Có người nói hắn đã gần đến ba mươi, là tưởng cưới vợ sinh con rời xa phân tranh. Còn có người nói, hắn thân trung kịch độc võ công tẫn phế, chỉ có một từ nhỏ theo bên người sư đệ chăm sóc, thời gian không nhiều lắm.

Đang ở đóng gói dược liệu bạch y thiếu niên chính tai nghe thấy phía sau trà bên cạnh bàn người kể chuyện càng giảng càng thái quá, nhịn không được vỗ án dựng lên, cầm chưa ra khỏi vỏ kiếm chỉ hướng kia một bàn người, cả giận nói: “Lữ đại hiệp võ công cái thế, làm người cũng quang minh lỗi lạc, hành tẩu giang hồ mai danh ẩn tích chỉ là vì tránh cho tranh chấp, nào biết gặp được các ngươi này đó toái miệng.”

A Viên cùng đám kia người đánh một trận.

Quảng cáo  
Thăng cấp đến vô quảng cáo phiên bản

Hắn là Lữ về trần thân sư đệ, công phu đều là lận thần lời nói và việc làm đều mẫu mực học xuống dưới, chỉ chốc lát sau liền mang theo chính mình mới vừa đóng gói tốt dược liệu toàn thân mà lui, chạy về bọn họ nghỉ chân khách điếm.

“Sư huynh.” A Viên quy quy củ củ mà đẩy cửa đi vào, đem dược liệu đặt lên bàn một bao một bao mở ra. Chuyện gì nhi cũng chưa hắn sư huynh thân thể quan trọng, mấy ngày nay Lữ về trần ho khan bệnh lại có chút phát tác dấu hiệu, hắn riêng đi ra ngoài bốc thuốc, vừa lúc đụng phải vị kia nói càn nói bậy người kể chuyện.

Lữ về trần ở hắn bên người ngồi xuống, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn đến hắn trên cằm ở vừa mới kia một hồi hỗn chiến bên trong bị người trảo thương một đạo vết máu. Hắn biết mười sáu tuổi hài tử đúng là xúc động thời điểm, cùng người nổi lên phân tranh hơn phân nửa là vì chính mình, vẫn là thử hỏi: “A Viên cùng người đánh nhau?”

A Viên đem dược liệu đảo tiến bình, cả giận: “Ai kêu bọn họ bố trí ngươi.”

“Mỗi ngày không biết bao nhiêu người bố trí ngươi sư huynh, chẳng lẽ ngươi từng bước từng bước đuổi tới trong nhà người khác tấu một đốn?” Lữ về trần lấy một dúm A Viên mới vừa mua hồi dược liệu nắn vuốt, phía nam thời tiết ướt nóng, có điểm triều. “Huống chi ngươi sử chính là ta Lang Gia các công phu, phải bị người đã nhìn ra, không tránh được bố trí đến sư phụ trên đầu đi, chờ chúng ta lần sau lên núi, hắn lão nhân gia nên thu thập ngươi.”

Nghĩ đến sư phụ mỗi khi ở hắn luyện công làm lỗi khi hạt dẻ, A Viên rùng mình một cái. Hắn thật cẩn thận mà quan sát đến sư huynh thần sắc, hơn nửa ngày mới nói: “Sư huynh, ta vô dụng Lang Gia các võ công, ta sử chính là tiêu viêm ca ca dạy ta chiêu thức.”

Lữ về trần tháng trước ở Mậu Châu gặp được tiêu bình tinh cùng cải danh đổi họ tử anh, bạn cũ một tụ rượu quá ba tuần, tự nhiên liền hỏi tiêu viêm. Đây là gần nhất một hồi nghe người ta nhắc tới tên này.

Năm nay đã mười sáu tuổi A Viên thấy Lữ về trần rũ mắt không nói lời nào, cho rằng chính mình một câu lại gợi lên hắn hồi ức bên trong chuyện thương tâm, vội vàng cho hắn đổ ly trà, “Sư huynh, sư huynh đừng nóng giận, ta về sau không nói.”

Lữ về trần lại chỉ là cười, sờ sờ hắn đầu, “Nhắc tới cố nhân mà thôi, không tức giận.”

Một · Kim Lăng chi xuân

Ba tháng nhiều vũ, lận thần lượng ở hậu viện dược liệu lạn hơn phân nửa, hắn tức giận đến dậm chân, vũ dừng lại liền phái đại đồ đệ Lữ về trần xuống núi đi mua thuốc.

Lang Gia sơn cô tịch ướt lãnh, sư phụ gần trăm tuổi, cùng triều đình phủi sạch can hệ lúc sau hoàn toàn chặt đứt hoàng thất hậu duệ quý tộc lên núi phương pháp, trên núi mỗi ngày liền như vậy mấy chục cá nhân, quạnh quẽ thật sự. Tiểu sư đệ nhóm không chịu nổi tịch mịch, đều ái đi theo Đại sư huynh xuống núi chơi. Lữ về trần ra cửa khi mang lên giúp lận thần thủ dược lò tiểu đồng tử, đó là hắn tuổi tác nhỏ nhất sư đệ, tên là A Viên, bốn tuổi lên núi, hiện tại bảy tuổi. A Viên người cũng như tên, tròn tròn mập mạp tiểu hài tử trong lòng ngực sủy bạc cùng Đại sư huynh phía sau, đi được lúc lắc, một đường tới Kim Lăng thành.

“Đại sư huynh, ta muốn cái này.” A Viên chỉ chỉ quán ven đường tử thượng đồ chơi làm bằng đường.

Lữ về trần theo tiếng: “Mua.”

Tiểu hài tử nhìn cái gì sự việc đều cảm thấy mới mẻ, chỉ chốc lát sau lại lôi kéo Lữ về trần góc áo, “Đại sư huynh, ngươi xem cái kia mặt nạ hảo thú vị a.”

Lữ về trần kéo đuôi dài âm nói: “Mua.” Nhìn tiểu sư đệ mới lạ hình dáng, lại bổ câu: “Ngươi chọn lựa ngươi thích.”

Tiểu sư đệ tuổi còn nhỏ, lại là cái tiểu nhân tinh, hắn cầm mặt nạ ở trong tay đầu ước lượng hai thanh, ngẩng đầu hai mắt nhỏ giọt nhỏ giọt chuyển, hỏi: “Đại sư huynh Đại sư huynh, có phải hay không mặc kệ là ai hỏi ngươi muốn cái gì, ngươi đều sẽ mua?”

Tiếng nói vừa dứt tiểu hài tử trên trán liền ăn nghiêm lật, Lữ về trần thanh toán tiền, xoay người lại sờ hắn đầu, nói: “Này đảo không phải, ngươi trong chốc lát lại muốn ăn cái gì ta đã có thể không mua. Ai, ngươi này tiểu đứa bé lanh lợi lại ở tính toán cái gì nha?”

Tiểu hài tử vặn vẹo, đem đầu nhỏ từ Lữ về trần bàn tay hạ giải cứu ra tới, sáng lên đôi mắt nói: “Tiêu viêm ca ca hỏi ngươi muốn cái gì ngươi đều sẽ mua đúng không?”

Vừa ra quá một hồi dài đến nửa cái dư nguyệt vũ, trên đường lát đá còn có lầy lội, Lữ về trần lại một thân bạch y ôm ấp dược liệu nhanh nhẹn đi ở phố xá thượng, phía sau đi theo cái tham ăn tiểu sư đệ. Một lớn một nhỏ ăn mặc tương đồng màu trắng xiêm y, giống một con gầy sủi cảo cùng một con béo hoành thánh thành tinh, hướng Lang Gia trên núi phiêu trở về.

Tiêu viêm chán đến chết mà ngồi ở sơn môn ngoại thềm đá thượng dùng cỏ tranh biên vòng tay, biên hảo một cái ném tới dưới chân, lại xả một phen.

Đợi hơn nửa canh giờ, hắn cuối cùng chờ tới mang theo A Viên lên núi Lữ về trần.

Lữ về trần cũng không kinh ngạc, thong thả ung dung mà đem dược liệu giao cho A Viên trong lòng ngực, triều tiêu viêm đi qua đi.

“Chờ đã bao lâu? Cũng không biết trước đi lên tìm ta sư phụ uống ly trà.”

Tiêu viêm bĩu môi, “Lão nhân kia mỗi lần thấy ta đều hận không thể lải nhải một ngày, tới khi lại nghe người ta nói ngươi xuống núi, ta cũng không dám một người đi lên.”

A Viên ôm một đống lớn đồ vật cọ đi lên lấy lòng dường như ngưỡng mặt, giòn sinh địa kêu: “Tiêu viêm ca ca.”

Bị kêu lên người lạnh mặt cũng có chút hòa tan dấu hiệu, xoa bóp A Viên phình phình gương mặt, nói: “Ngươi này tiểu hài tử nhưng thật ra rất có thể ăn, giống như lại béo.”

Tiểu hài tử cãi lại nói: “Tiêu viêm ca ca không thể quang hoành xem, A Viên cũng trường cao.”

“Nói như vậy giống như đích xác trường vóc dáng.” Tiêu viêm làm như có thật mà đánh giá hắn, Lữ về trần ở một bên cười, tiếp nhận tiêu viêm trên lưng tay nải lại nhắc tới A Viên trong tay dược liệu, lãnh hai người bọn họ lên núi đi.

Hai năm trước kia, hắn tiếp nhận viêm giúp bang chủ chi vị sau tao kẻ gian ám toán, nhớ lại cha mẹ thúc bá mấy người lâm chung trước công đạo nói mới xâm nhập Lang Gia các, dựa vào còn còn sót lại ở lận thần trong trí nhớ về điểm này thiếu niên lang ngày xưa giao tình nhặt về nửa cái mạng.

Này chỉ là tân đế ba năm tầm thường một ngày, Lang Gia các gà bay chó sủa lên. Nguyên nhân gây ra là Lữ về trần khắp nơi biến tìm không thấy sư phụ lận thần, dưới tình thế cấp bách còn xông sau bếp, nháo đến vừa muốn bưng lên đi hảo đồ ăn hồ nồi, sư phụ phiêu nhiên từ trong núi hái thuốc trở về thời điểm bị hắn áp lực không được hưng phấn một tiếng “A Viêm đã trở lại” cả kinh sái nửa sọt dược liệu, vừa lúc lại bị hậu viện dưỡng gà mổ vài khẩu.

Tiêu viêm liền ngồi ở chính sảnh, mới vừa ăn xong Lữ về trần tự mình nấu một chén mì điều, chính chán đến chết mà phiên các chủ thư.

Lận thần chú ý, thay đổi thân quần áo mới qua đi ngồi ở tiêu viêm đối diện, tiêu viêm không vội không chậm mà thế hắn châm trà, lận thần cười cười mở miệng nói: “Ta cái này đồ đệ ngày thường ổn trọng thật sự, liền hắn hôm nay hưng phấn bộ dáng kia, ta nhắm mắt lại đều có thể đoán được tới người là ai. Trong bang sự vụ như thế nào? Lần này tới tính toán ở bao lâu?”

“Đại bộ phận giao từ tả sứ hữu sứ xử lý, hết thảy bình thường. Bất quá lần này ta không tính toán trụ lâu lắm.” Tiêu viêm nhàn nhã mà dựa vào giường nệm thượng cái đệm, “Ta tính toán đi bên ngoài đi một chút.”

“Kia về trần đứa nhỏ này……”

“Mang lên về trần.”

Lận thần sửng sốt một lát, lại cười nói: “Ngươi nhưng thật ra toàn bộ đều an bài hảo, đoán chắc hắn sẽ bồi ngươi.”

Hai năm trước Lữ về trần ở sơn môn ngoại đem cả người là huyết tiêu viêm nhặt về tới thời điểm tiên đế còn tại vị, lận thần cũng đã đã nhiều năm không có xuống núi, Lữ về trần càng là đối ngoại giới sự một mực không biết, càng không biết chính mình đánh bậy đánh bạ nhặt về viêm bang tân nhiệm bang chủ. Năm ấy tiêu viêm bị người ám toán sau một đường chạy trốn tới Lang Gia sơn, không ai dám đuổi theo, hắn mạng lớn, vừa lúc gặp phải Lữ về trần.

Lữ về trần tâm tính tốt, đây là nhược điểm. Lận thần nói.

Cũng may năm ấy tiểu bang chủ tuổi không lớn, tỉnh lại kéo bị thương nặng thân thể cùng hắn triền đấu một phen sau biết được hắn cứu chính mình mệnh, lại biệt nữu cũng vẫn là ngừng tay, cúi đầu chắp tay thi lễ kêu hắn ân công.

Lận thần vô cùng đau đớn, đồ đệ cấp khách nhân dùng chính là hắn mới vừa xứng tốt nhất rịt thuốc.

Cơm chiều chậm lại một canh giờ.

Lữ về trần cấp tiêu viêm gắp đồ ăn, hỏi hắn tình hình gần đây. Tiêu viêm cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, nói: “Thủ hạ người còn tính an phận, tả sứ hữu sứ giúp ta không ít vội.” Lữ về trần sửng sốt sau một lúc lâu, ngồi ở cái bàn đối diện lận thần gõ gõ cái bàn vạch trần nói: “Về trần hỏi chính là ngươi. Ngươi tình hình gần đây như thế nào.”

Vùi đầu lùa cơm tiêu viêm mê mang mà ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thấy Lữ về trần ở ánh đèn hạ ôn nhu ánh mắt, thế mới biết hắn rốt cuộc muốn hỏi cái gì. “Ta a? Khá tốt. Thân thể hảo, nội lực tinh tiến, tiền cũng đủ.”

“Vậy là tốt rồi.” Lữ về trần trên mặt nổi lên ý cười, tùy ý mà đáp chỉ tay ở bên người tiêu viêm trên đùi.

Bàn lùn liền đặt ở giường trung ương, ba người ngồi xếp bằng ngồi có thể đem bàn đối diện tình hình vọng đến rõ ràng, lận thần nhìn thấy đồ đệ không tiền đồ dạng, bị rau dại canh sặc một ngụm, đơn giản ném chiếc đũa chắp tay sau lưng đứng dậy đi ra ngoài chuyển động.

Tiêu viêm buông chén thuận thế cầm Lữ về trần cái tay kia, quay đầu đi hỏi hắn: “Vậy còn ngươi?”

“Ta hết thảy đều hảo. Chính là hôm nay hại sư phụ dược liệu bị gà mổ, bị hắn huấn hai câu.”

“Ngươi a.” Tiêu viêm ở dưới đèn tinh tế quan sát Lữ về trần tay, ngón cái vuốt ve hắn hổ khẩu chỗ kén, nghĩ đến lão nhân kia nhi cho hắn luyện kia đem trảm thiết kiếm lúc sau lại buộc hắn học cái gì danh môn chính phái võ công, cố sức thực.

Trên bàn còn có quả làm, Lữ về trần dùng một cái tay khác cầm một viên nhét vào tiêu viêm trong miệng, “Nếm thử, ngọt.”

Tiêu viêm nhai nhai, “Ân. Ngươi cũng ăn.”

Lữ về trần cười cười, thò lại gần dán lên tiêu viêm môi, đầu lưỡi đảo qua hắn khoang miệng trung mỗi một chỗ, lại buông ra khi chưa đã thèm mà liếm liếm môi, “Ăn tới rồi.”

Nhị · đoạn ngạnh phiêu bình

Người trẻ tuổi chính là tinh lực tràn đầy.

Lão tới thiếu giác lận thần ở trong viện đâu hai vòng cũng chưa thấy Lữ về trần rời giường ra cửa luyện kiếm, cảm thán một câu lúc sau liền mặc niệm tâm quyết hướng trên núi đi. Lữ về trần đã sớm tỉnh, ngày thường lúc này hắn đều phải đi trong viện luyện kiếm, lúc này tiêu viêm chính nằm nghiêng ở khuỷu tay hắn đều đều hô hấp, hắn liền vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Hơn nửa canh giờ tiêu viêm vẫn là không tỉnh.

Lữ về trần đem cánh tay kia hoạt động mấy tấc, lén lút duỗi tay đi đẩy ra tiêu viêm gục xuống xuống dưới ngăn trở nửa bên mặt tóc đen, hắn thề chỉ nhẹ nhàng chạm vào một chút, tiêu viêm nắm tay liền đưa tới.

Lữ về trần tiếp được này một quyền, thuận thế đem tiêu viêm hướng trong lòng ngực kéo gần lại chút, “Tỉnh?”

Trong lòng ngực người trở mình đưa lưng về phía hắn, không kiên nhẫn mà nói: “Bị ngươi đánh thức.”

“Hấp tấp bộp chộp.” Lữ về trần dùng ngón tay cho hắn chải vuốt tóc, “Ngủ tiếp một lát vẫn là lên?”

Tiêu viêm không đáp lời.

Cuối cùng là Lữ về trần đi trước trong viện rửa mặt, múc nước trở về trên đường thủ vệ tiểu đồng tử đặng đặng đặng từ dưới bậc dẫm lên tới, từ trong lòng ngực móc ra một phong thơ giao cho hắn. Nói là từ quan ngoại trằn trọc đến Kim Lăng, lại đưa lại đây cấp sư phụ. Lữ về trần đằng ra tay tiếp nhận lá thư kia, lật đi lật lại, phong thư thượng một chữ cũng không viết.

Mặt trời lên cao, tiêu viêm mới chậm rãi từ từ mà hoảng đi chính sảnh ăn cơm sáng. Đã sớm đi ra ngoài đi dạo một vòng trở về lận thần vuốt râu nói: “Hiện tại người trẻ tuổi a, thật là không biết tiết chế.”

Một bên thế hắn ma dược Lữ về trần trên mặt nóng lên, tiêu viêm không chút nào để ý, bưng lên Lữ về trần trước mặt uống đến một nửa nước trà xuyết một ngụm. Lữ về trần thế hắn nhiệt ngày hôm trước ăn thừa nửa nồi mì sợi, hắn liền ăn ba chén, lận thần lại sặc nói: “Vừa lúc, cơm trưa cũng đỡ phải ăn.”

“Sư phụ.” Lữ về trần hô hắn một tiếng.

“Tiểu không lương tâm, xem vi sư già rồi không còn dùng được khuỷu tay quẹo ra ngoài đúng không?”

“Ai, sư phụ.” Lữ về trần thở dài, “Ngài xem lá thư kia lúc sau liền không cao hứng quá, kia đến tột cùng là ai viết tới?”

Cho dù không ra sơn, hắn mấy năm nay cũng xem qua không ít thư, từ quan ngoại tới tin hơn phân nửa chính là chiến báo. Mà này phong thư thượng một chữ cũng không viết, phong khẩu bảo tồn hoàn hảo, hắn suy đoán là từ chuyên gia tự mình đưa về Kim Lăng thành.

Lận thần đem trong tay giấy viết thư mở ra đưa cho hắn.

“Một cái hậu sinh viết tới. Hắn ở thế hoàng đế trấn thủ biên quan, nói gần nhất bị vây, chiến sự căng thẳng, hướng ta thảo cái biện pháp.”

Lữ về trần đọc xong tin lại đẩy đến tiêu viêm trước mặt, cấp sư phụ rót chén trà, nói: “Kia sư phụ ngài ý tứ là?”

Lận thần lắc lắc quạt xếp, “Vi sư không để ý đến chuyện bên ngoài, nhiều năm không xuống núi, đôi mắt cũng hoa lỗ tai cũng điếc, sợ là nghĩ không ra cái gì hảo biện pháp, không thể so các ngươi người trẻ tuổi nha……”

Tiêu viêm đem tin điệp hảo, ngẩng đầu bất đắc dĩ mà nói: “Lão nhân, nói trọng điểm.”

“Khụ khụ, biện pháp chiếm không được, người ta nhưng thật ra có thể cấp.”

Dưỡng nhiều năm như vậy đồ đệ cuối cùng vẫn là bị heo củng. Lận thần ngó mắt chính thu thập hành trang tiêu viêm, cố mà làm mà ở trong lòng bổ thượng, vẫn là đầu ngọc thụ lâm phong tiêu sái không kềm chế được nhân mô nhân dạng heo.

Tiêu viêm tay nải ở tới trên đường ma ra cái động, lúc này cầm ngân lượng xuống núi đi mua cũng không kịp, lận thần liền tìm tới trong cung mấy năm trước đưa tới tốt nhất vải dệt tất cả đều cho tiêu viêm. Hắn ngại nhiều không chịu thu, lận thần lại không khỏi phân trần tìm mấy cái khéo tay đồng tử vội vàng dùng dư lại cho hắn chế thân quần áo. Tiêu viêm rất cảm động, hắn trong lòng biết lão già này miệng dao găm tâm đậu hủ, ngày thường lại như thế nào bưng cái giá đương cái bản khắc gia trưởng, trong lòng tóm lại là xem đến trung hắn.

Thấy Lữ về trần vẻ mặt ngưng trọng mà chọc ở cửa, lận thần nhịn không được lải nhải nói: “Ta cũng cấp không được khác, kia hai con khoái mã các ngươi dắt đi hảo sinh chiếu cố, ngân lượng sủy hảo đừng làm cho người sờ soạng, còn có lương khô trước mang lên điểm, từ trên núi xuất phát này một đường ít nói cũng đến một ngày một đêm mới có phố xá, ta Lang Gia các đồ đệ lần đầu tiên ra cửa còn có thể bị đói chết truyền ra đi đã có thể mất mặt.”

Tiêu viêm bất đắc dĩ, “Ta không phải Lang Gia các đồ đệ, không ném ngươi người.”

Lận thần trợn tròn mắt cất cao thanh âm nói: “Ngươi là ta Lang Gia các đồ đệ trong nhà người.”

Lữ về trần hốc mắt nóng lên, cùng tiêu viêm cùng nhau quỳ xuống tới, hai người cực có ăn ý mà cấp sư phụ khấu ba cái vang đầu, giống năm trước đêm giao thừa giống nhau.

Năm trước đêm giao thừa nói đến thú vị. Đầu tiên là Lữ về trần tu thư một phong đưa qua đi mời tiêu viêm trở về cùng nhau ăn tết, tiêu viêm liền lẻ loi một mình đi vào Kim Lăng thành mua hàng tết mang lên sơn, tính toán tiểu trụ mấy ngày, không nghĩ tới Lữ về trần kia mười mấy năm không có tới thăm quá thân cha sớm hắn hai ngày lên núi. Đúng là hạ tuyết thời tiết, viêm giúp tổng đà ở ô thản thành, ly Lang Gia sơn ít nói cũng có 300 dặm hơn mà, tiêu viêm xuống ngựa đi vào trong phòng thời điểm lông mày thượng đều kết một tầng sương.

Người xa lạ ngồi ở đại sảnh đầu uống trà, lại không thấy lận thần bóng dáng, vừa lúc gặp lúc này người nọ quay đầu lại nhìn qua, hai người hai mặt nhìn nhau, tiêu viêm xấu hổ đến cả người không thoải mái, đang muốn xoay người đi ra ngoài tìm Lữ về trần, có người từ phía sau đem hắn kéo vào chính mình tỏa ra hàn khí cùng dược hương trong ngực, đối hắn nói: “A Viêm, đây là cha.”

Hai người cùng nhau quỳ gối lận thần cùng Lữ tung trước mặt dập đầu, lão sư phụ khó được miệng hạ lưu tình, đầu tiên là oán trách bọn họ phải đi nhiều nhất tiền mừng tuổi, lại lấy khóe mắt dư quang liếc hướng hai đứa nhỏ song thân trung duy nhất còn khoẻ mạnh người, nói bọn họ giống như ở thành thân, đây là nhị bái cao đường.

Tam · nghĩ sai thì hỏng hết

Tiêu viêm chuyến này bổn ý chính là mang Lữ về trần rời đi, chính phùng lúc này truyền đến quan ngoại chiến báo cũng không biết nên nói xảo vẫn là không khéo, thấy Lữ về trần không nói hai lời đáp ứng xuống dưới, hắn cũng đi theo gật đầu, đem mục đích địa sửa vì biên quan chiến trường. Đánh giặc không thể so bang phái ẩu đả còn giảng chút giang hồ đạo nghĩa, đó là đao thật kiếm thật hỗn loạn trường hợp, hắn quyết ý thật sự không giúp được vội, liền khuyên Lữ về trần tự bảo vệ mình.

Hắn biết Lữ về trần thiện tâm, lận thần nói đó là nhược điểm. Hắn nhận đồng.

Đêm nay ở không biết tên trên núi ăn ngủ ngoài trời, so Lang Gia sơn còn muốn lãnh, Lữ về trần đem sư phụ trước khi đi đưa hắn lông chồn áo choàng đáp ở tiêu viêm trên lưng, chính mình một người ngồi ở hỏa biên nướng mới vừa đánh tới thỏ hoang. Tiêu viêm sờ sờ kia mao, cười nói: “Sư phụ ngươi liền loại này thứ tốt đều bỏ được cho ngươi.”

“Sư phụ nói này đó vốn là làm tới cấp hắn một cái cố nhân, chưa kịp xuyên.” Lữ về trần lấy gậy gộc chọc rớt bắn đến thỏ hoang trên đùi hoả tinh tử, “Sư phụ hắn lão nhân gia chính mình lại không mặc, liền đều phân cho chúng ta.”

Tiêu viêm sau này dịch chút, dựa vào trên đại thụ thích ý mà duỗi cái lười eo, “Mấy năm nay ta không ở bên cạnh ngươi thời điểm, một tá hắt xì liền cảm thấy là sư phụ ngươi lại đang nói ta nói bậy.”

“Sư phụ ngoài miệng như vậy nói, trong lòng không như vậy tưởng.”

“Ta biết.” Tiêu viêm tùy tay kháp một phen rơi trên mặt đất làm lá cây, “Liền tính hắn thật sự không tiếp thu ta cũng là theo lý thường hẳn là. Rốt cuộc ở người khác trong mắt viêm bang người đều là giết người không chớp mắt ma đầu.” Lữ về trần quay đầu lại nhìn hắn một cái, đi tới dựa vào hắn bên người ngồi xuống, duỗi tay ôm lấy bờ vai của hắn. Tiêu viêm tự giác nhường ra nửa bên thảm cái ở Lữ về trần trên người.

“Chỉ có ta biết, A Viêm là tâm hệ gia quốc tế bần cứu thế đại anh hùng.”

Này liền đủ rồi. Có ngươi một người biết là đủ rồi.

Lữ về trần trên vai có sẹo, đó là tiêu viêm sau khi trọng thương ở hắn trong phòng tỉnh lại sau cùng hắn triền đấu lưu lại. Khi đó tiêu viêm khí lực không đủ, Lữ về trần sợ với hắn trên người thương chỉ sử ba phần kính, mấy cái hiệp sau đem tiêu viêm ấn ở trên giường chế trụ, đang muốn mở miệng giải thích khi tiêu viêm hung ác mà cách quần áo một ngụm cắn thượng bờ vai của hắn.

Liền lần này, Lữ về trần bị các sư đệ cười nhạo đã lâu.

Tiêu viêm trên người cũng có lưỡng đạo sẹo, bả vai xương sườn các một đạo. Lữ về trần đem hắn nhặt về đi thời điểm miệng vết thương huyết nhục mơ hồ, hắn dùng sư phụ chế tân dược mới cho tiêu viêm y hảo, lại bởi vì trên núi ướt lạnh lẽo khí xâm nhập, không hảo đầy đủ hết, lưu lại lưỡng đạo vết sẹo. Mỗi lần bọn họ làm thời điểm, Lữ về trần đều sẽ cúi người đi hôn chúng nó, không dám dùng sức. Hai người mới gặp chính là bởi vì này lưỡng đạo miệng vết thương, mà khi đó mới mười sáu tuổi tiêu viêm dài đến ba tháng thống khổ tra tấn cũng nguyên với chúng nó.

“A Viêm.” Nhận thấy được tiêu viêm bắt tay vói vào hắn trong quần áo vuốt ve hắn trên vai vết sẹo, Lữ về trần kịp thời bắt lấy hắn tác loạn tay, ách giọng nói hô hắn một tiếng.

“Ân?”

“Con thỏ muốn tiêu.”

Tiêu viêm để sát vào thân ở bên môi hắn, thấp giọng cười, “Mặc kệ nó.”

Qua Mậu Châu tây hành năm mươi dặm chính là trường lâm quân đóng quân mà, biên quan từ trước đến nay muốn so Trung Nguyên loạn một ít, Lữ về trần cùng tiêu viêm còn không có tìm được khách điếm trụ hạ khi liền có người ăn trộm ăn cắp mà muốn cắt đứt tiêu viêm cương ngựa. Tiêu viêm cũng không quay đầu lại, khẽ kéo dây thun liền chấn đến người nọ văng ra mấy mét xa. Phố xá sầm uất xuất hiện rối loạn, mua đồ ăn người địa phương đều vây tụ lại đây chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ. Bị đánh ngã trên mặt đất đại hán kéo không dưới mặt mũi, từ sau trên eo rút ra một cây đao gầm lên nhằm phía tiêu viêm, lại thứ bị một cổ lực lượng chấn khai.

Lữ về trần từ nhỏ đi theo các chủ lớn lên, nội lực kinh người, giờ này khắc này trên mặt lại phong khinh vân đạm, đứng yên sau quay đầu lại đối người nọ cười cười, nói: “Có tay có chân lại dơ thật sự, các hạ vẫn là về nhà tẩy tẩy đi.”

Tiêu viêm hừ lạnh một tiếng đi theo Lữ về trần cùng nhau dừng lại, “Tay chân không sạch sẽ, không bằng làm ta này ca ca cho ngươi băm rớt, xong hết mọi chuyện.”

Chung quanh rộn ràng nhốn nháo đám người phần lớn là tới xem náo nhiệt, còn có người không chê sự đại địa vỗ tay. Người nọ liền đao cũng chưa kịp nhặt, căm giận nhìn hai người liếc mắt một cái sau che lại ngực chen vào trong đám người biến mất.

Mậu Châu mà ít người nhiều, Lữ về trần mang theo tiêu viêm vòng quanh toàn thành đi rồi một vòng mới tìm được gia giống dạng khách điếm, chạy đường thế bọn họ uy mã, lại tìm người dẫn bọn hắn đi lầu hai phòng cho khách trụ hạ. Tiêu viêm ở bên cạnh bàn ngồi, lấy bố xoa hắn kia đem vì không dẫn nhân chú mục một đường đều dùng hôi bố bao huyền trọng thước.

Vốn tưởng rằng ở phố xá thượng nhạc đệm sẽ như vậy phiên thiên, tiêu viêm chỉ tính toán từ quan ngoại khi trở về đường vòng mà đi, không đi Mậu Châu, ai biết Lữ về trần không ngừng nghỉ.

“Tiểu A Viêm nói cái gì đều mang ý châm biếm, duy độc vừa mới kia thanh ca ca kêu đến dễ nghe. Lại kêu một tiếng thử xem?”

Muốn cho lận thần biết hắn này đồ đệ ở hắn mí mắt phía dưới đoan chính chính trực, xoay người sang chỗ khác lại là một khác phó bộ dáng, hơn phân nửa đến đau lòng đến ba ngày ba đêm ăn không ngon.

Tiêu viêm nhắm mắt lại hít sâu một hơi, áp lực tính tình nói: “Lữ về trần, đi tìm điếm tiểu nhị muốn hai thùng nước ấm. Tắm rửa.”

“Muốn hai thùng làm cái gì? Một thùng là được, tiết kiệm điểm lộ phí, hai chúng ta cùng nhau tẩy.”

“Lữ, về, trần.”

“Vẫn là ca ca dễ nghe.”

“Ngươi không đi ta đi.”

Tiêu viêm mới vừa kéo ra môn liền đối thượng một trương nịnh nọt gương mặt tươi cười.

Đó là dẫn bọn hắn lên lầu điếm tiểu nhị, chính bưng rượu và thức ăn, nói: “Nhị vị gia, có vị cô nương cho các ngươi điểm……”

Lời còn chưa dứt, nội tâm chính bực bội không chỗ tiêu mất tiêu viêm tay vừa nhấc liền ném đi khay, rượu đồ ăn sái đầy đất, “Cô nương?”

“Hồi gia nói, chính là đại sảnh vị kia……”

Mười năm năm sau gần mà đứng Lữ về trần cùng mười sáu tuổi A Viên ở Mậu Châu gặp được lão bằng hữu không chỉ là tiêu bình tinh cùng tử anh, còn có thượng một lần hắn cùng tiêu viêm tới nơi này đặt chân khi nhận thức vị kia Mậu Châu thái thú thiên kim. Thái thú thân thể còn khỏe mạnh, thiên kim đã sớm làm người phụ, làm hai đứa nhỏ mẫu thân.

Mười năm trước Dương cô nương trở thành kim phu nhân, nàng cũng sửa miệng xưng Lữ công tử vì Lữ đại hiệp.

Năm đó nàng ở phố xá sầm uất trung lưu ý nổi lên Lữ về trần, còn tự mình đi bọn họ đặt chân khách điếm kêu một bàn hảo đồ ăn đưa vào bọn họ trong phòng.

“Đáng tiếc Tiêu công tử cũng không cảm kích.” Kim phu nhân nói dùng tay áo che miệng cười rộ lên, nàng nhớ tới khi đó bọn họ ba người đều còn trẻ, đặc biệt là tiêu viêm, hắn trước nay khinh thường với che dấu chính mình cảm tình, đem thiên vị minh bạch bằng phẳng mà viết ở trên mặt, lần đầu tiên gặp mặt khiến cho nàng tự biết xấu hổ. Khi đó Lữ về trần cũng đối tiêu viêm cực hảo, một câu lời nói nặng cũng không nói ngược lại hỏi trước hắn có hay không bị nhiệt đồ ăn bị phỏng, theo sau mới xuống lầu hướng xa lạ cô nương nhận lỗi.

“Trung Nguyên phát sinh sự tình chúng ta cũng lược có nghe thấy, mặc kệ viêm giúp như thế nào ác danh bên ngoài, ta tin tưởng Tiêu công tử. Có lẽ Mậu Châu những người khác đã quên, ta không quên, hắn năm đó bồi ngươi cùng tướng quân thủ thành, hắn là vị quang minh lỗi lạc anh hùng.”

Lữ về trần ngầm siết chặt quyền, sử vài phần nội lực, giấu ở cái bàn phía dưới bàn tay hướng mặt đất nhỏ huyết, hắn giống như sớm đã phát hiện không đến đau đớn.

Có người biết, này liền đủ rồi.

Bốn · Thiên Địa Huyền Hoàng

Lữ về trần ho khan bệnh càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng. Từ trước chỉ là mỗi ngày ho khan, uống dược lúc sau liền có thể giảm bớt một đoạn thời gian, ở Mậu Châu thời điểm cũng đã chuyển biến xấu đến ho ra máu nông nỗi. Hồi Kim Lăng trên đường, A Viên mỗi đến một tòa thành liền muốn tìm tới tốt nhất đại phu thế hắn bắt mạch khai dược, càng đến sau lại càng là bó tay không biện pháp.

Hiệu thuốc tiểu cô nương cùng mười năm trước A Viên giống nhau đối người xa lạ vô cùng tò mò, nàng lôi kéo A Viên góc áo ở hậu viện trộm hỏi hắn, “Đẹp ca ca vì cái gì hại quái bệnh? Cha nói hắn y không tốt.” Nàng nhìn đến Lữ về trần vây quanh lông chồn ngồi ở đại đường ghế thái sư, rõ ràng là vị tuổi trẻ ca ca, kia phó diễn xuất lại giống như cái quái lão nhân.

A Viên nhìn lên bốn bề vắng lặng, ngồi xổm xuống nói cho nàng, “Ca ca sớm chút năm cùng người so chiêu rơi xuống trọng thương, vẫn luôn kéo không trị liệu liền biến thành hôm nay bộ dáng này. Cha ngươi nói đúng, ca ca trong lòng nhớ người đâu. Đó là tâm bệnh.”

Đều nói tâm bệnh còn cần tâm dược y, Lữ về trần tìm ba năm, hắn tìm không thấy kia phó dược.

Bọn họ mới đầu không thèm để ý thế nhân ánh mắt. Nhưng sinh bất đồng môn, liền từng người nên đi lộ đều là trống đánh xuôi, kèn thổi ngược, mỗi đi một bước đều có thủ hạ ngàn vạn người từng đôi đôi mắt chặt chẽ nhìn chằm chằm, có chờ mong cũng có lòng mang ý xấu. Ba năm trước đây tiêu viêm xối mưa to tới rồi Lang Gia các, vì chỉ là giáp mặt hỏi một câu Lữ về trần có nguyện ý không cùng hắn đi, thượng một lần hắn muốn dẫn hắn đi, cuối cùng lại bởi vì cơ duyên xảo hợp đi biên quan du lịch một chuyến, lúc này đây bọn họ hoặc là hồi viêm giúp hoặc là lưu lạc thiên nhai, giống tiêu bình tinh cùng tử anh như vậy mai danh ẩn tích cùng nhau sung sướng quá nửa đời sau.

Lữ về trần cùng hắn cùng nhau đứng ở trong mưa, nhẹ nhàng mà lắc lắc đầu. Hắn nói, A Viêm, ta không muốn.

Ngày đó tiêu viêm trong lúc nhất thời giận không thể át, hắn kia mấy năm vào Nam ra Bắc học quá rất nhiều đường ngang ngõ tắt võ công, nhưng lại dùng Tiêu gia tổ truyền huyền giai công pháp, hắn cha mất trước dạy hắn kia chiêu giận sư cuồng cương đem Lữ về trần đánh thành trọng thương. Lữ về trần khụ huyết xem tiêu viêm quyết tuyệt mà xoay người một mình dầm mưa xuống núi, các sư đệ chạy tới muốn bối hắn vào nhà, hắn còn nhìn tiêu viêm rời đi phương hướng. Người kia cuối cùng cũng không quay đầu lại.

A Viên từ nhỏ đến lớn nhất sùng bái ba người. Xếp hạng thủ vị chính là tiếp nhận hắn lên núi dưỡng hắn lớn lên sư phụ, lão nhân miệng độc thiện tâm, lần đầu ra xa nhà bồi sư huynh đi ra ngoài du lịch còn không khỏi có điểm tưởng niệm. Vị thứ hai chính là cùng hắn giống nhau đánh tiểu đã bị đưa lên núi Đại sư huynh Lữ về trần, hắn vạn phần chắc chắn trên núi một chúng đệ tử nhất sùng bái kính yêu người trước hai vị nhất định đều cùng hắn giống nhau. Mà vị thứ ba chính là tiêu viêm. Hắn từ nhỏ liền sùng bái quay lại tự nhiên dám cùng lận thần cùng Lữ về trần này đó ở A Viên chính mình xem ra thập phần quyền uy không được mạo phạm người tranh luận tiêu viêm, trên giang hồ người nói như thế nào kia dù sao cũng là nghe đồn, mắt thấy vì thật, những người đó trung gian lại có bao nhiêu người thật sự cùng viêm bang nhân ở chung quá, lại có bao nhiêu người chính mắt gặp qua bang chủ tiêu viêm đâu?

“Sư huynh, đem này chén dược uống xong ngươi phải hảo hảo ngủ một giấc, ngày mai sáng sớm chúng ta khởi hành, trong vòng 3 ngày nhất định có thể tới Thiếu Lâm Tự.”

Lữ về trần tiếp nhận chén, múc một muỗng đặt ở bên miệng tinh tế mà thổi, hắn nói: “Muốn hỏi cái gì liền hỏi đi, không cần cất giấu.”

A Viên xem hắn rõ ràng thổi lạnh trên tay kia một muỗng, rồi lại thả lại đi, bưng chén một ngụm đem chua xót nước thuốc uống xong, nhịn không được nhăn lại mặt, “Sư huynh, ta vẫn luôn không dám truy vấn là sợ ngươi đề cập chuyện xưa thương tâm, nhưng ngươi tháng trước ở Mậu Châu thời điểm lại cùng kia thái thú nữ nhi trò chuyện với nhau thật vui, nói tất cả đều là dĩ vãng sự. Ngươi thật sự để ý tiêu viêm ca ca sao?”

“Ngươi nghĩ sao?” Lữ về trần vẫn là ôn hòa mà cười hỏi lại hắn.

A Viên tuổi trẻ lại tranh cường háo thắng, cho rằng chính mình đối cảm tình giải thích bị xem thường, không phục nói: “Ái một người liền sẽ không làm hắn đi rồi.”

Mới vừa khởi hành kia một năm Lữ về trần chính mình cũng lâm vào tự trách, hắn cho rằng chính mình lúc trước thả chạy tiêu viêm hành động là thật sự hôn đầu tưởng từ bỏ kết quả, mỗi ngày đều thống khổ bất kham. Nhưng là ——

“A Viên, ta yêu hắn. Vẫn luôn là.” Hắn hướng chính mình ngực chỉ chỉ, “Từ mười năm trước bắt đầu, nơi này liền tất cả đều là hắn. Chính là hắn thật sự nguyện ý nửa đời sau cùng ta cùng nhau phiêu bạc sao? Nói đến cùng cái gì võ lâm minh chủ vạn người tôn sư với ta cũng không phải một hai phải chộp vào trên tay đồ vật, thanh danh cũng bất quá chỉ là dễ nghe mà thôi. Nhưng hắn là viêm bang bang chủ, Tiêu gia duy nhất người thừa kế. Tiêu viêm làm người quang minh lỗi lạc, nhưng viêm giúp ác danh bên ngoài, trong đó không thiếu âm hiểm tiểu nhân, hắn cần thiết tàn nhẫn độc ác, đương cái thế nhân trong miệng Ma giáo yêu nhân, một khi rời đi kia đem ghế dựa sẽ có không đếm được người tiến đến trả thù. Đến nỗi ta……” Lữ về trần cười lắc đầu, “Ta kết cục như thế nào cũng không quan trọng.”

A Viên đôi mắt đau xót, “Nguyên lai ngươi là vì hắn……”

Lữ về trần cười khổ một tiếng. “Vì hắn hảo? Không, không dám nhận. Ta làm hắn thương tâm, một chút cũng không tốt.”

Năm · cả đời sở ái

Lữ về trần lại mơ thấy tiêu viêm. Hắn mơ thấy tiêu viêm ngồi ở hắn lần đầu tiên lên núi khi trụ căn nhà kia cửa, hắn còn ăn mặc mười năm trước lận thần cho hắn làm kia thân giáng màu đỏ quần áo, khởi điểm là hướng Lữ về trần cười, đãi Lữ về trần tới gần sau hắn cười đến càng ngày càng bừa bãi, sau đó ở trước ngực móc ra một cái đỏ tươi đồ vật, bảo bối dường như dùng đôi tay phủng, đưa cho Lữ về trần. Kia đồ vật là hắn tâm, còn ở nhảy lên, máu chảy đầm đìa tâm. Tiêu viêm lại không cười, hắn ở khóc, hắn nói A Trần ngươi xem, ta tâm còn không có biến thành màu đen, ngươi nhận lấy được không.

Khi nào bắt đầu? Lữ về trần nhớ rất rõ ràng. 5 năm trước hắn cùng tiêu viêm còn ở cùng tiêu bình tinh cùng tử anh cùng ở các nơi du lịch, lúc đó viêm giúp phân bố ở địa phương tuyến người lần đầu tiên tìm được tiêu viêm báo cáo giúp nội náo động, thỉnh cầu tiêu viêm hồi ô thản thành chủ cầm đại cục, kia mấy người bị tiêu viêm đuổi sau ném không thuận theo không buông tha mà một đường đi theo bọn họ phía sau, như thế liên tục hơn nửa tháng sau, Lữ về trần trong lúc vô ý đối hắn nói câu “Nếu không ngươi liền trở về nhìn xem”, tiêu viêm lập tức liền ngã xuống thước đo cùng hắn phiên mặt. Viêm giúp tựa như một cây thứ trát ở tiêu viêm trong lòng thượng, bậc cha chú lưu lại cơ nghiệp không biết khi nào trở thành gánh nặng, hắn dưới gối vô tử đã là đại bất hiếu, tuyển không ra thích hợp người thừa kế, này cây châm liền sẽ vĩnh viễn trát ở trong lòng hắn. Thẳng đến mấy tháng sau Lữ về trần làm Lang Gia các thiếu các chủ thay thế sư phụ thượng Hoa Sơn tham gia võ lâm đại hội, rút đến thứ nhất trở thành võ lâm minh chủ, kia cây châm khảm ở da thịt không nhổ ra được. —— này đó đều là lời phía sau.

Tiêu viêm thụ nghiệp chi sư tên là dược trần, lão nhân kia tính tình đảo cùng lận thần không sai biệt lắm, thoái ẩn sau trực tiếp ở Thiếu Lâm Tự bên ngoài tích khối vườn rau cả ngày trồng rau tưới nước hảo không thích ý, Lữ về trần lần này lên núi cố ý làm A Viên giá xe ngựa đi hắn chỗ ở, tưởng bái kiến một chút hắn lão nhân gia, cũng thuận tiện hỏi một chút tiêu viêm tình hình gần đây.

A Viên đỡ Lữ về trần thượng chùa trước trăm cấp cầu thang, đường xá thượng A Viên năm lần bảy lượt mắt toan thiếu chút nữa muốn rớt nước mắt, Đại sư huynh gầy đến chỉ còn lại có một phen xương cốt, hắn nắm lấy nội lực đỡ sư huynh lên núi nhưng thật ra không quá mệt mỏi, nhưng mới đến một nửa sư huynh cũng đã là đầy đầu mồ hôi. Mười năm trước Lữ về trần là Lang Gia các các chủ nhất đắc ý đệ tử, hắn có thể đi trước biên quan trấn áp phản quân ngăn cơn sóng dữ, cũng có thể vì cả đời sở yêu đao dưới chân núi biển lửa; 5 năm trước Lữ về trần khí phách hăng hái lang bạt giang hồ, trở thành người trong thiên hạ đều biết võ lâm minh chủ, Lang Gia các truyền nhân; ba năm trước đây hắn đứng ở trước cửa phòng dỡ xuống nội lực bị tiêu viêm nhất chiêu đánh thành trọng thương, hôn mê hơn tháng mới tỉnh lại, sau này liền khăng khăng kéo ốm yếu thân thể du lịch tứ phương.

Hắn vẫn luôn đều muốn hỏi Lữ về trần một câu có đáng giá hay không, vài lần liền phải buột miệng thốt ra cuối cùng từ bỏ. Hắn đoán được Lữ về trần trả lời.

Dược trần ngồi ở vườn rau trung gian đọc sách, trong tay nhàn nhàn mà hướng trong đất phá thủy, cũng không quay đầu lại liền cất cao giọng nói: “Là Lữ đại hiệp tới.”

“Lữ về trần gặp qua dược lão.”

Lữ về trần hành xong rồi lễ bị A Viên đỡ ngồi trên hắn đối diện kia đem ghế dựa, dược trần lúc này mới giương mắt vừa thấy, không khỏi cả kinh, “Mặt không có chút máu. Ngươi đây là bị ai bị thương?” Lữ về trần nhưng cười không đáp lời, dược trần không khỏi phân trần nắm lên hắn tay thế hắn bắt mạch, mày dần dần ninh lên.

Trầm ngâm một lát, dược trần mới bất mãn nói: “Giận sư cuồng cương là huyền giai công phu, theo lý thuyết chỉ cần có sở phòng bị liền không gây thương tổn ngươi, nếu là ngươi ba năm trước đây khăng khăng muốn cho tiêu viêm kia tiểu tử cũng liền thôi, ngươi không hảo hảo tĩnh dưỡng, lại càng muốn học nhân gia vào Nam ra Bắc, hiện tại nhưng hảo, kéo ra một thân tật xấu.”

“Ta không có việc gì.” Lữ về trần thẳng thắn bối, nhấp môi do dự nửa ngày mới gian nan hỏi ra, “Hắn thế nào?”

Thủy bát xong rồi, dược trần đứng dậy lại đi múc một gáo thủy, “Thác phúc của ngươi, hảo thật sự, hắn hôm nay cũng muốn lên núi, ngươi sẽ nhìn thấy hắn.”

“Nhưng viêm giúp……” Viêm giúp từ trước đến nay không nhúng tay trong chốn võ lâm sự, cùng danh môn chính phái lẫn nhau ngăn cách lui tới, cùng Trung Nguyên Tây Vực các lộ đường ngang ngõ tắt cũng là lẫn nhau không liên quan, Lữ về trần hôm nay tới, không nghĩ tới sẽ nhìn thấy xa cách ba năm tiêu viêm.

Dược trần bén nhọn mà cười lạnh một tiếng, “Nhưng viêm giúp mặc kệ võ lâm minh chủ sự? Kia thử hỏi tiêu viêm vì cái gì đối với ngươi võ lâm minh chủ chi vị cùng chính mình Ma giáo yêu nhân danh hào như thế canh cánh trong lòng? Hôm nay muốn nhúng tay không phải viêm giúp, là tiêu viêm chính mình.” Khoá trước võ lâm minh chủ bầu lại có cái chết quy củ, sở hữu người khiêu chiến trung cuối cùng người thắng cần phải cùng đời trước minh chủ giao thủ, thắng được phía sau nhưng truyền ngôi, nếu không liên nhiệm, không được bỏ quyền rời khỏi, không được nhận thua. Mới đầu dược trần không để bụng, đương hắn nhìn đến Lữ về trần bệnh trạng lúc sau mới hiểu được lại đây, trong chốn võ lâm không người biết hiểu Lữ đại hiệp ba năm trước đây bị trọng thương, muốn châm chước nói vậy cũng là rất khó, lại nói nếu không cùng hắn so chiêu, tân nhiệm minh chủ cũng là danh không chính ngôn không thuận. Lữ về trần hôm nay tới phó ước, có lẽ là toi mạng sự.

Lữ về trần đỡ A Viên tay hướng sân ngoại đi rồi vài bước, dược trần ở sau người gọi lại hắn.

“Ba năm trước đây rốt cuộc đã xảy ra cái gì làm hắn oán ngươi đến tận đây?”

“Ba năm trước đây……” Lữ về trần dừng lại bước chân xoay người lại, tinh tế suy nghĩ một phen lúc sau, nói: “Hắn hỏi ta muốn hay không cùng hắn đi, ta cự tuyệt.”

“Liền đơn giản như vậy?”

“Liền đơn giản như vậy.”

Dược trần ngửa mặt lên trời cười to, phe phẩy cây quạt đi lên trước tới, “Ta hiểu biết ta kia đồ nhi, định là ngươi nói gì đó hỗn lời nói khi dễ hắn mới chọc đến hắn ra tay thương ngươi.”

Lữ về trần trên mặt nổi lên một cái nhàn nhạt tươi cười, hắn gật đầu, “Không thể gạt được dược lão. Ta khi đó đối hắn nói, chúng ta không phải một cái trên đường người, ngươi cần phải trở về.”

Lời này bị hắn nói được nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, dược trần lại nghe đến hụt hẫng, tính cả tránh ở phòng sau người nọ phân cùng nhau tức giận mắng ra tới: “Nên! Nên đánh! Muốn ta nói, tiêu viêm dùng ra bọn họ Tiêu gia công phu vẫn là mềm lòng, hắn không bằng dùng ta truyền hắn kia bộ chưởng pháp đánh chết ngươi, đỡ phải hôm nay lên núi hắn cũng đến hao tâm tổn trí lại đây. Không phải một cái trên đường người? Người trong thiên hạ dưới lòng bàn chân dẫm lên nói đều giống nhau, hay là ngươi hôm nay hoài hẳn phải chết chi tâm phải đợi hắn cùng nhau đi kia hoàng tuyền lộ cầu Nại Hà?”

Lữ về trần không đáp lời, dược trần cùng hắn sư phụ giống nhau mạnh miệng mềm lòng, cuối cùng vẫn là từ ống tay áo lấy ra một cái tiểu bình sứ, không khỏi phân trần giám sát Lữ về trần mở ra ăn vào.

“Trên đời chỉ có một viên cửu phẩm đan dược, thời khắc mấu chốt có thể hồi hồn tục mệnh, hảo sinh dùng, hắn…… Đang đợi ngươi.”

“Đa tạ sư phụ.”

Lữ về trần lại lần nữa hành đại lễ, cáo từ rời đi.

Thẳng đến tiếng bước chân đi xa, phòng sau lâu lập bất động nhân tài đi ra, trầm mặc ngồi xổm xuống giúp dược trần bát kia gáo thủy, một lần bát cái tinh quang.

Chùa trước sáng sớm có tăng nhân chờ nghênh đón, thấy Lữ về trần còn cần người khác đỡ nhập tòa không khỏi giật mình, lại không có một người tiến lên thăm hỏi, đều từng người đứng ở chỗ cũ thỉnh thoảng đem ngờ vực đánh giá tầm mắt đầu lại đây. A Viên căm giận bất bình mà bám vào Lữ về trần bên tai nói: “Đám kia tà môn ma đạo, còn có kia mấy cái mắt lão đầu cũng quá khi dễ người, sư huynh ngươi nếu là thân thể không việc gì, bọn họ liền tính trường ra mười chỉ tay tới cũng là bại tướng dưới tay ngươi.”

Các môn các phái tề tựu lúc sau, cũng liền có người không hề cố tình đè thấp nghị luận thanh âm, thậm chí cuồng vọng mà đi đến Lữ về trần trước mặt khiêu khích, Lữ về trần trước sau ngồi ở ở giữa kia đem ghế trên đối này thờ ơ, những cái đó hương dã thất phu cũng liền đều tự thảo mất mặt mất hứng mà về.

Võ trường thiết lập tại chùa sau lâm huyền nhai đất trống thượng, phương trượng nhìn chung quanh bốn phía, thấy các môn phái đều đã tới, liền đi vào giữa sân dự bị tuyên bố luận võ bắt đầu, còn chưa chờ hắn mở miệng, một trận gió mạnh liền đón mọi người thổi qua tới, trong sân cát bay đá chạy, trong đám người hôi mênh mang một mảnh. A Viên miễn cưỡng cõng phong bứt lên áo choàng che ở Lữ về trần trước mặt, kia phương trượng A di đà phật một tiếng, nói: “Không biết là vị nào cao nhân tiến đến chỉ giáo?”

Tiếng nói vừa dứt, gió mạnh sậu đình, mọi người tập trung nhìn vào, chùa miếu đỉnh tầng mái hiên thượng đứng một cái xuyên áo đen mang mặt nạ người. Người nọ khinh công cực hảo, dẫm lên mái hiên một bên ngọn cây phi thân rơi xuống trong sân đứng yên, chắp tay đối mọi người nhất bái. “Tại hạ nham kiêu, đặc tới bái kiến chư vị võ lâm cao thủ.”

Lữ về trần vẫn luôn có ù tai tật xấu, hắn bệnh đến lợi hại, một bên lỗ tai ầm ầm vang lên, thanh âm kia hỗn loạn ong minh mới truyền tiến hắn lỗ tai, nghe không quá rõ ràng, nhưng kia thân hình hắn lại liếc mắt một cái có thể nhận ra. Trong sân gặp qua tiêu viêm bản nhân người ít ỏi không có mấy, không người nhận được đó chính là viêm bang bang chủ, bọn họ khinh thường nhìn lại khịt mũi coi thường ma đầu, cũng là Lữ về trần nhất sinh chí ái, tiêu viêm.

A Viêm.

Lữ về trần run rẩy giật giật môi, không tiếng động mà hô lên tên của hắn.

Sáu · núi đao biển lửa

“Vị này thí chủ, hôm nay là chúng ta các bang phái lựa chọn và bổ nhiệm võ lâm minh chủ đại nhật tử, có không thỉnh giáo các hạ là sư xuất vị nào cao nhân?”

“Tại hạ nửa đời phiêu bạc, toàn dựa tự học, vẫn chưa sư từ đâu người.” Nham kiêu ước lượng trên tay kia đem lại bình thường bất quá trường kiếm, “Đừng hiểu lầm, tại hạ đối này võ lâm minh chủ chi vị không có hứng thú, hôm nay tiến đến chỉ nghĩ báo thù. Chặn đường, đừng trách ta thủ hạ không lưu tình.”

Thật lớn khẩu khí. Trung Nguyên mấy đại danh môn chính phái hậu sinh chưa thấy qua cái gì việc đời, sôi nổi vớt thượng vũ khí đứng ra chỉ vào nham kiêu chửi ầm lên nói: “Ngươi này vô danh không họ tiểu tử nhưng thật ra cuồng vọng đến cực điểm, lại đây nhận lấy cái chết!” Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh đã có người ngồi không được đề đao chém lại đây, nham kiêu khinh miệt mà ngó hắn liếc mắt một cái, lắc mình đến người nọ phía sau tránh thoát kia một đao, còn chưa ra khỏi vỏ kiếm đã chống lại hắn ngực, hắn chỉ cần hơi chút dùng ra chút nội lực liền có thể đem kia khẩu xuất cuồng ngôn người trẻ tuổi đưa vào chỗ chết.

Võ lâm đại hội, chết hay sống toàn nghe thiên mệnh, nham kiêu lại chần chờ nửa khắc, thật sâu nhìn kia đầu ngồi Lữ về trần liếc mắt một cái, đổi kiếm vì chưởng, đem người trẻ tuổi kia đẩy trở về.

Phương trượng lắc đầu, “Xin hỏi thí chủ kẻ thù là người phương nào?”

Nham kiêu rút ra kiếm, mũi kiếm thẳng chỉ Lữ về trần. Gằn từng chữ: “Tại hạ kẻ thù chính là này mặc cho võ lâm minh chủ, Lang Gia các đại đệ tử, Lữ về trần.”

Ngốc A Viên không nhận ra đó là hắn tiêu viêm ca ca, thấy kia đằng đằng sát khí áo đen kẻ thần bí đem tầm mắt chặt chẽ đinh ở Lữ về trần trên người, theo bản năng rút kiếm che ở sư huynh trước mặt, nộ mục trừng to. “Ta sư huynh làm người thân hòa, bình sinh chỉ đối phó kia đại ác người, các hạ chẳng lẽ là cái gì ác nhân đồng đảng?”

“A Viên.” Lữ về trần thở dài một hơi, “Chớ có vô lễ.”

Cuối cùng lại bổ thượng một câu: “Là hắn.”

A Viên hai mắt trừng đến lớn hơn nữa, hắn nhìn chằm chằm nham kiêu sau một lúc lâu nói không nên lời một câu tới, thẳng đến Lữ về trần rút ra trảm thiết kiếm đứng lên cũng đem hắn nhẹ nhàng đẩy hướng một bên mới theo bản năng đi kéo hắn sư huynh ống tay áo. Lữ về trần đẩy ra rồi hắn tay, một câu cũng không có nói, cũng không quay đầu lại mà triều nham kiêu đi đến.

Nham kiêu đỏ ngầu hai mắt xem Lữ về trần từng bước một đi hướng chính mình, đột nhiên cười ha hả, “Dựa theo quy củ, các môn phái trung người xuất sắc cần cùng này mặc cho võ lâm minh chủ so chiêu, thắng được sau mới nhưng kế nhiệm, hôm nay ta giết này Lữ về trần, cho các ngươi hành cái phương tiện chẳng phải càng tốt?”

Không người dám ứng.

Lữ về trần yên lặng nhìn hắn, nhớ tới mấy ngày trước trong mộng cái kia lại khóc lại cười đào ra chính mình tâm muốn hắn tới xem tiêu viêm, dùng sức nhắm mắt, ôm quyền hành lễ, nói: “Thỉnh tiên sinh chỉ giáo.”

Nham kiêu kiếm khí sắc bén, dùng ra đều là Lữ về trần từ trước chưa thấy qua chiêu thức. Khởi điểm Lữ về trần chỉ hư hoảng chắn hai chiêu, nhưng gần nhất thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi, lực bất tòng tâm, thứ hai hắn lên núi khi cho rằng chính mình hẳn phải chết, cũng chưa bao giờ có thương tiêu viêm lông tóc tính toán, cuối cùng bị nham kiêu bức cho lui không thể lui, đơn giản mượn hắn lực giả vờ bị bát rớt kiếm. Mọi người trơ mắt nhìn Lữ về trần bị nham kiêu mấy chiêu trong vòng đánh rớt trảm thiết kiếm, đồng thời lâm vào một mảnh tĩnh mịch. Lại sau này nhất chiêu, mọi người kinh hô ra tiếng, kia nham kiêu đã là đem kiếm để thượng Lữ về trần ngực.

Lữ về trần bình tĩnh không gợn sóng con ngươi đối thượng nham kiêu đỏ đậm hai mắt, mặt nạ lộ ra ngoài ra nửa bên thon gầy gương mặt rõ ràng chính là tiêu viêm, kia mấy năm Lữ về trần hôn qua bao nhiêu lần. Nham kiêu tay cầm kiếm run đến không thành bộ dáng, hắn hận chính mình không hạ thủ được, rõ ràng tới khi cầu sư phụ tặng Lữ về trần kia viên hồi hồn đan, hạ quyết tâm đoạn tuyệt đường lui lại xông ra, sau này sự lại từ từ mưu tính, nhưng biết rõ chính mình thân thủ chấm dứt hắn là ở cứu hắn tánh mạng, tiêu viêm vẫn là không hạ thủ được.

Không biết giằng co bao lâu, nham kiêu mới cắn răng tàn nhẫn hạ tâm, nói: “Thực xin lỗi.” Trong tay kiếm đã đâm vào Lữ về trần ngực, hoàn toàn đi vào mấy tấc. Máu tươi từ Lữ về trần khóe môi tràn ra tới, tích đến hắn màu trắng áo ngoài thượng, hắn duỗi tay đi lau một phen, cúi đầu nhìn xem tiêu viêm kia thanh kiếm, ôn nhu mà hướng hắn cười, nói: “Nên nói thực xin lỗi chính là ta, A Viêm.”

Mấy năm trước bọn họ ở tái bắc du ngoạn khi, Lữ về trần ở đường xá thượng bịa đặt lung tung nói hắn nếu là đã chết, liền thỉnh hậu nhân đem hắn đốt thành tro từ đỉnh núi thượng rắc đi, theo phong có thể phiêu đi, đi hắn không đi qua địa phương. Này ba năm tiêu viêm mỗi khi đêm khuya mộng hồi nhớ tới Lữ về trần đều đau triệt nội tâm, hắn xếp vào rất nhiều viêm bang nhãn tuyến đi theo Lữ về trần phía sau, mặc kệ đi chỗ nào đều đi theo, hữu sứ Hàn nhàn từng khuyên quá hắn, nói ngươi hà tất đâu. Tiêu viêm liền cười, nói hắn mang theo sư đệ ở bên ngoài hối hả ngược xuôi, ta không yên tâm. Nhãn tuyến mỗi nửa tháng bồ câu đưa thư hồi ô thản thành một lần, liêu giải tưởng niệm chi tình. Hắn biết Lữ về trần so với ba năm trước đây khí phách hăng hái bộ dáng tương đi khá xa, mấy năm liên tục bệnh nặng cả người đã sớm gầy đến cởi hình, đã nhiều ngày suốt đêm lên đường càng hiện tiều tụy, lại còn ngạnh chống đối tiêu viêm cười, kêu hắn không cần vì hắn khóc.

Lữ về trần khép lại hai mắt hết sức, nham kiêu lại không có muốn rút ra kia thanh kiếm ý tứ, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía vây quanh ở hơn mười mét bên ngoài không dám tiến lên người, lại nhìn thoáng qua đứng ở đằng trước bẹp miệng khóc hoa mặt A Viên. Nham kiêu mặc không lên tiếng mà ôm chặt Lữ về trần, cùng hắn cùng rơi xuống vạn trượng huyền nhai.

Kết thúc · Giang Nam dạ vũ

Lữ về trần cổ họng dâng lên một cổ tinh ngọt hương vị, nằm ở trên giường lại là nửa điểm cũng khụ không ra, nửa mộng nửa tỉnh gian có người dìu hắn lên nửa ngồi, cẩn thận mà độ nội lực cho hắn, thế hắn theo khí, khó khăn chờ hắn không khụ mới lại tiểu tâm cẩn thận mà phóng hắn nằm trở về, dịch hảo góc chăn. Lữ về trần nghe được đến tiêu viêm trên người hơi thở, cũng không biết chính mình hôn hôn trầm trầm ngủ nhiều ít thiên, tiêu viêm vẫn là một lát không rời.

Cửa phòng kẽo kẹt một vang, A Viên bưng chén thuốc tiến vào, thẳng kêu năng, gác ở trên bàn sau liền súc xuống tay đi sờ chính mình vành tai. Tiêu viêm không sợ năng, bưng lên chén ở mép giường ngồi xuống, múc một muỗng thổi lạnh, chính mình uống một ngụm, cúi người dán Lữ về trần môi độ tiến hắn trong miệng, như thế lặp lại, thẳng đến uống xong kia chén dược. Một ngày muốn uống hai lần.

Lữ về trần cũng có thể nghe được tiêu viêm nói chuyện. Hắn nghe được hắn giảng, ba năm trước đây tuyến người lần đầu tiên bồ câu đưa thư trở về liền biết Lữ về trần thân thể vẫn luôn không tốt. Hắn giảng chính mình một thân võ công lại không am hiểu sử kiếm, lại vì giả thành một người khác đi cứu Lữ về trần luyện ba năm kiếm pháp, chưa bao giờ gián đoạn. Cũng nghe thấy ở A Viên truy vấn dưới tiêu viêm mới nói đến Hoàn Hồn Đan, hắn ở dược trần mao lư ngoại quỳ ba ngày ba đêm mới cầu tới này viên dược, cũng không biết có hữu hiệu hay không, vì cái gì Lữ về trần còn không tỉnh.

Hơn một tháng qua đi, bên ngoài hạ tới Giang Nam tới nay trận đầu vũ. Tiêu viêm ngồi ở cửa hiên thượng mở ra dược trần gửi lại đây thư từ, lão nhân đã ở chạy tới trên đường, đánh giá lại quá cái hai ngày là có thể đến bọn họ chỗ ở. Trong lúc viêm bang hữu sứ Hàn nhàn cũng đã tới, lại không phải riêng tới khuyên tiêu viêm trở về, chỉ cho chút đan dược liền vội vàng cáo từ, nhiều nói không nói, chỉ chúc hắn hảo.

“Thu nhiều người như vậy tâm ý còn không tỉnh, Lữ về trần, ngươi nói ngươi có phải hay không không lương tâm.” Tiêu viêm đem dược trần tin phá tan thành từng mảnh, ném tới hành lang hạ chân đèn thượng thiêu, chính mình tắc lại chán đến chết mà ngồi trở về. Cửa phòng mở ra, trong phòng một động một tĩnh hắn tất cả đều có thể nghe được, chỉ là có người kéo bước chân đi đến hắn phía sau thời điểm, hắn nghĩ lầm đó là A Viên.

Lữ về trần hơn một tháng không mở miệng, tiếng nói nghẹn ngào, nói: “Sau lưng mắng chửi người, nhớ ngươi một trạng ngày khác trả lại.”

Hành lang hạ ngồi nhân tinh thần rung lên, lập tức nhảy dựng lên đỡ hắn về phòng lên giường, dốc lòng đắp chăn đàng hoàng mới nhớ tới hỏi một câu: “Ngươi được rồi?”

Lữ về trần hoạt động xuống tay cánh tay vai lưng gân cốt, “Hảo.”

Tiêu viêm lúc này mới đến đến cập ủy khuất, Lữ về trần mở ra hữu lực cánh tay đem hắn ôm chặt trong lòng ngực, hắn nhất thời đỏ hốc mắt, hít hít cái mũi oán giận nói: “Ta hảo đợi ngươi ba năm, ngươi lại muốn ta lại chờ hơn một tháng, ngươi chính là không lương tâm.”

Có người ở bên ngoài thăm dò trong triều nhìn liếc mắt một cái, thức thời mà thế bọn họ đóng lại cửa phòng.

Lữ về trần nắm khởi tiêu viêm tay, ngón tay một cây một cây tạp tiến hắn khe hở ngón tay, mười ngón tay đan vào nhau, nói: “Ta đây về sau liền lưu tại bên cạnh ngươi một tấc cũng không rời được không?”

Tiêu viêm chỉ đương hắn là hống chính mình, cũng không trả lời, buông ra tay nâng thân đi cấp Lữ về trần châm trà nhuận giọng, bối quá thân thời điểm nhớ tới ở Thiếu Lâm Tự ngày đó, vì thế mạnh miệng nói: “Ta trước kia đả thương ngươi, hiện tại lại cứu ngươi, chúng ta huề nhau, về sau hai chúng ta lẫn nhau không thiếu nợ nhau.”

“A Viêm ngươi vốn là không nợ ta.”

“Thương thế của ngươi dưỡng hảo ta liền hồi ô thản thành, Lữ về trần cùng nham kiêu đã chết, về sau mai danh ẩn tích vẫn là như thế nào, đều tùy ngươi liền.”

“Hảo.”

Ngươi cũng không lưu ta. Tiêu viêm trong lòng đau xót, lại một câu lời nói nặng cũng nói không nên lời, chỉ yên lặng cấp Lữ về trần đổ nước trà, ra cửa đổi A Viên tiến vào chăm sóc. A Viên trong lòng kỳ quái, vừa mới còn nùng tình mật ý hai người như thế nào lại giằng co, cũng không dám hỏi nhiều, nơm nớp lo sợ mà đánh nước ấm tới làm Lữ về trần lau mình thay quần áo.

Trước một tháng tiêu viêm vì phương tiện chăm sóc, đều ở Lữ về trần bên người cùng y mà miên, tối nay lần đầu trở về phòng, lại lăn qua lộn lại như thế nào cũng vô pháp đi vào giấc ngủ. Ngày hôm trước hắn còn ở cảm khái Lữ về trần hôn mê này một tháng quá mức dài lâu, thật tới rồi hắn thương càng muốn ly biệt thời điểm rồi lại cảm thấy này một tháng quá vội vàng, hắn còn không có tới kịp cùng Lữ về trần ôn chuyện, lại đạt được đừng. Hắn hận những cái đó khẩu khẩu tương truyền chính tà có khác giang hồ quy củ hận đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi, mười năm tới vẫn luôn là như thế.

Tiêu viêm thật sự ngủ không được, lại đem đèn điểm thượng đánh cuộc khí thu thập nổi lên hành lý, tổng cộng hai thân quần áo tới tới lui lui điệp vài biến mới đôi tiến trong bao quần áo hệ hảo, dư lại tiền cũng đủ hắn mua một con khoái mã hồi ô thản thành. Hắn thuyết phục chính mình, tới nhúng tay võ lâm đại hội chuyện này bổn ý cũng chỉ là cứu Lữ về trần tánh mạng dấu người tai mắt mà thôi, đến nỗi Lữ về trần lúc này đây cùng không cùng hắn đi là chính hắn sự.

Dù sao…… Hai người bọn họ đã huề nhau.

Còn mở ra trước ngoài cửa sổ quát lên một trận gió, án thượng bậc lửa mấy cây ngọn nến bị kể hết thổi tắt, tiêu viêm ở một mảnh trong bóng đêm nhăn lại mi đang muốn đi sờ soạng vừa rồi ném ở mép giường đá lấy lửa, có người lại ở sau lưng đem hắn ôm lấy, cằm gác ở hắn hõm vai thượng vùi đầu cọ cọ, nói: “A Viêm, như thế nào còn không ngủ.”

Tiêu viêm cười lạnh nói: “Lữ đại hiệp mấy năm nay khác không học, nhưng thật ra học xong nửa đêm phiên người cửa sổ.”

Lữ về trần ảo giác hiện tại tiêu viêm vẫn là mấy năm trước như vậy, những lời này lãnh đến quá rõ ràng, hắn có chút không thể hiểu được, liền giải thích nói: “Ta không lâu trước đây ngủ lâu lắm, bên ngoài tiếng mưa rơi đại một chốc một lát ngủ không được liền nghĩ ra tới đi một chút, thấy này gian nhà ở còn đèn sáng, sư đệ nói là phòng của ngươi. Ngươi còn không có trả lời ta, như thế nào còn không ngủ?”

Tiêu viêm bị hắn ôm, đi phía trước dịch vài bước tìm được đá lấy lửa, lại kéo hắn sau này lui vài bước một lần nữa điểm thượng đèn, ánh nến một chiếu, Lữ về trần theo bản năng liền buông lỏng tay, lúc này mới phát hiện tiêu viêm lại là đáy mắt hồng hồng. Hắn trong lòng căng thẳng đang muốn hỏi, lại thấy ném xuống đất tay nải, gấp đến độ lại ôm đi lên, “Ngươi có phải hay không tưởng trộm mà đi?”

Bị Lữ về trần những lời này tức giận đến đau đầu, lại nghĩ tới hắn miệng vết thương còn chưa hoàn toàn khép lại không dám dùng sức đẩy hắn, tiêu viêm đành phải đứng ở tại chỗ tùy ý hắn ôm, nói: “Cái gì kêu trộm mà đi? Ta đường đường viêm giúp bang chủ tưởng khi nào đi liền khi nào đi, chẳng lẽ còn yêu cầu hướng ngươi thông báo không thành?”

“A Viêm!” Lữ về trần gấp đến độ trảo quá hắn tay đặt ở chính mình ngực thượng, “Ít nhất, ngươi ít nhất mang lên ta, được không?”

Tiêu viêm chinh lăng sau một lúc lâu, mới không thể tin tưởng mà lặp lại nói: “Mang lên ngươi?”

Theo sau đó là lâu dài lặng im. Lữ về trần hiểu lầm tiêu viêm câu này hỏi lại dụng ý, cho rằng tiêu viêm lần này không muốn cùng hắn cùng nhau đi rồi, liền yên lặng buông ra tay, lui về bên cạnh bàn ngồi xuống.

Tiêu viêm vốn là bị Lữ về trần một câu thỉnh cầu điếu đủ ăn uống, người nọ lại còn không giải thích một câu, hắn tức muốn hộc máu mà đứng ở Lữ về trần trước mặt đỡ bờ vai của hắn lắc nhẹ hai thanh, “Lữ về trần, ngươi có ý tứ gì? Ngươi cho ta giải thích rõ ràng.”

Lữ về trần giương mắt cùng hắn đối diện, nói: “Ta không yên tâm ngươi một người.”

“Từ nơi này kỵ khoái mã hồi ô thản thành nhiều nhất một ngày một đêm, có cái gì không yên tâm.”

Lữ về trần cười lắc đầu, “Không phải ngày này, là sau này vài thập niên. Ngươi một người, ta không yên tâm.”

Tiêu viêm cương tại chỗ, hắn nghe thấy Lữ về trần trầm trọng thở dài.

“Thực xin lỗi, A Viêm, từ trước ngươi muốn ta đi theo ngươi, ta băn khoăn rất nhiều, còn xuất khẩu bị thương ngươi tâm. Lúc này đây ta sớm quyết tâm muốn cùng ngươi trở về, đáng tiếc……” Lữ về trần lắc đầu, đứng lên đi ra ngoài cửa phòng, bên ngoài tí tách tí tách giọt mưa vào cửa hành lang, cũng tích đến Lữ về trần trên mặt, “A Viêm, ngủ đi, ngày mai ngươi nếu muốn khởi hành, ta đưa ngươi.”

“Lữ về trần, trở về. Cùng nhau ngủ.” Tiêu viêm thanh tuyến đột ngột mà trở nên có chút thanh thoát, hắn bước nhanh đi ra đi cấp Lữ về trần lau sạch trên mặt nước mưa, nói: “Muốn khởi hành không vội tại đây một ngày hai ngày, chờ ngươi thân thể khôi phục cái bảy tám thành chúng ta lại đi. Lữ về trần tên này không thể dùng, ta về sau trực tiếp kêu ngươi phu nhân như thế nào?”

Lữ về trần bỗng dưng bắt được tiêu viêm tay, phát hiện người này thật là cảm xúc biến hóa không thể nắm lấy, rõ ràng là cười, trên mặt lại ở chảy nước mắt. Nhất bang chi chủ còn khóc cái mũi, nói ra đi muốn cho người chê cười.

Tiêu viêm lại lấy Lữ về trần tay áo cấp chính mình lau mặt, nắm hắn tay hướng trong phòng mang. “Thất thần làm gì, đều là bang chủ phu nhân, còn bất đồng phòng, này không thích hợp đi?”

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm hắn bóng dáng, đột nhiên ở sau người gọi hắn một tiếng. “A Viêm.”

Tiêu viêm dừng lại bước chân quay đầu lại hướng hắn cười, “Ai.”

Lữ về trần cũng ngừng ở tại chỗ, cười kêu hắn, “Ngô ái.”

—— toàn văn xong ——

\+ khúc dạo đầu ca từ nguyên 《 mộng ảo tru tiên 》

\+ ta rất thích cay cổ vịt nhị lận thần người sắm vai


	55. Tình địch đi tâm sao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 843300512

【 hạo lỗi 】 tình địch đi tâm sao

  
* toàn văn 9000+ nước trong, một phát xong

* hai cái lưu học sinh giả tình địch biến tình nhân ( xem như có điểm rất nhỏ bg suất diễn chú ý )

*ooc là của ta, ngọt ngào là tiểu tình lữ!

* không lôi liền thỉnh đi xuống xem đi w

Bang bang —— leng keng!

Rạng sáng thức đêm chơi game Lưu hạo nhiên mãnh đến bị vang lớn bừng tỉnh, hắn lung tung lau mặt, nắm lên di động nửa híp mắt cố hết sức mà nhìn nhìn thời gian, 7:49. Đáng chết, mới ngủ không đến tam giờ. Dạ dày có chút khó chịu, đầu cũng choáng váng rất là trầm trọng.

Lưu hạo nhiên thật sâu hô một hơi, trở mình chuẩn bị tiếp tục ngủ, không ngờ mới vừa rồi thanh âm lại một lần vang lên.

Thao, còn có để người ngủ? Lưu hạo nhiên rống lên một câu, đứng dậy đá văng ra chăn, phủ thêm áo khoác liền chuẩn bị lao ra đi gõ cách vách môn.

Hắn là một cái ở Anh quốc Luân Đôn lưu học nghiên cứu sinh, ở tại trường học bên cạnh học sinh chung cư. Dọn đến chung cư có một tuần, lại đối Anh quốc hết thảy đều không lắm vừa lòng, cả người ở vào một cái tùy thời cuồng táo trạng thái. Đỉnh đầu sương khói cảnh báo khí một ngày muốn kêu cái năm sáu thứ, ngoài cửa sổ khai quá phóng đinh tai nhức óc ca khúc xe có thể đem sàn nhà đều hoảng đến run tam run, hơn nữa cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều có thể nghe được cách vách truyền đến nồi chén gáo bồn ném tới trên mặt đất vang dội lại thanh thúy thanh âm.

Cách vách ở cũng là một người Trung Quốc lưu học sinh, kêu Ngô Lỗi. Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn cũng không quen thuộc, nói thật hắn đối này tràng học sinh chung cư bất luận cái gì một người đều thực xa lạ. Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ nhớ rõ dọn tiến vào sau ngày hôm sau hắn ở thang lầu thượng gặp qua Ngô Lỗi, mang màu đen mũ lưỡi trai cõng máy tính bao, dựa vào ven tường há mồm thở dốc, tựa hồ chuẩn bị đem bên người hai cái 28 tấc cái rương dọn thượng lầu sáu.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi lên trước: “Muốn hỗ trợ sao?” Cũng không chờ Ngô Lỗi đáp lời, trực tiếp tiếp nhận trong đó một cái cái rương nâng lên cầu thang.

Ngô Lỗi cũng theo sát nâng một cái khác cái rương lên lầu.

“Cảm ơn ngươi, ta kêu Ngô Lỗi.” Ngô Lỗi tháo xuống mũ, xoa xoa ướt dầm dề dính tháp ở bên nhau đầu tóc, nâng lên sáng ngời hai mắt cảm kích mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới thấy rõ hắn diện mạo, phảng phất một con linh khí nai con Bambi, mắt ngọc mày ngài chính là cái tiểu soái ca. Lớn lên khá xinh đẹp, đáng tiếc đầu óc giống như không thế nào hảo sử?

“Ta kêu Lưu hạo nhiên, trụ 606, ngươi đâu?”

“Ai hảo xảo a!” Ngô Lỗi quơ quơ treo ở ngón trỏ thượng chìa khóa, “Ta 605, liền ở ngươi cách vách.”

Oa xảo thật sự, Lưu hạo nhiên có lệ vài câu, lúc sau thật sự nhịn không được đặt câu hỏi, “Muốn hỏi ngươi cái vấn đề……”

“Ân?”

Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ chỉ hành lang cuối, “Ngươi…… Không biết nơi đó có thang máy sao?”

Lúc sau trừ bỏ ngẫu nhiên sẽ ở trên hành lang đụng tới điểm cái đầu vấn an ở ngoài, hai người liền không có dư thừa giao lưu.

Lúc này Lưu hạo nhiên đã gõ vang lên Ngô Lỗi phòng môn, bên trong lại là một trận lách cách lang cang đả kích thanh.

Ngô Lỗi kéo ra môn, dò ra đầu, trước ngực trên quần áo dính rất lớn một khối vệt nước, trên tay bắt lấy khăn lông còn không dừng hướng trên mặt đất tích thủy, đầu mao cũng là kiệt ngạo khó thuần mà kiều, cả người có chút thảm hề hề.

Lưu hạo nhiên đang xem đến hắn như vậy nháy mắt liền có điểm hối hận, đứng ở cửa nâng lên tay hải một tiếng sau liền không biết nên như thế nào bắt đầu cái này xấu hổ đề tài.

Không chờ hắn mở miệng, Ngô Lỗi thật giống như đã hiểu, hắn thè lưỡi, “Ngượng ngùng a, thanh âm quá vang sảo đến ngươi đi?”

Vừa rồi lửa giận giống như đã mau tiêu tán, “Kỳ thật cũng còn hảo.” Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ khí phóng nhu chút, “Ngươi ở làm cơm sáng sao?”

Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu: “Nhưng là trù nghệ không tốt, vừa mới tay bị năng đến, sau đó một thất thủ đem nồi đánh nghiêng…… Thật sự là thực xin lỗi.”

“Không có việc gì.” Lưu hạo nhiên đã hoàn toàn không có tức giận, hắn ngắm liếc mắt một cái Ngô Lỗi tay phải, năm cái ngón tay thượng đều dán đầy băng dán, hẳn là này một tuần sở tích góp xuống dưới miệng vết thương. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không nghĩ nhiều, có lẽ chỉ là nhìn đến đứa nhỏ ngốc tưởng giúp một phen, tựa như một tuần trước giúp hắn nâng hành lý như vậy, làm hắn không dung cự tuyệt mà nói ——

“Ta tới giúp ngươi làm cơm sáng đi.”

Ngô Lỗi phòng là cùng hắn phòng là trình kính đối mặt xưng hình, cách cục giống nhau đại. Nội dung cũng là thực tiêu chuẩn nam hài tử phòng, máy chơi game cùng bóng rổ đều có, quần áo đều đôi ở trên sô pha là không sai, nhưng chỉnh thể cũng không tính quá loạn, đại khái là bức màn bị kéo đến nhất khai nguyên nhân, ánh mặt trời có thể tốt lắm xuyên thấu tiến vào, có thể đạt được chỗ đều bị mạ một lớp vàng hoàng, trong phòng tràn đầy ánh nắng nướng nướng sau lâu dài hương vị. Lưu hạo nhiên nửa cái thân mình không dưới ánh nắng trung, hắn đột nhiên cảm giác ngoài cửa sổ những cái đó tuyên truyền giác ngộ xe máy tựa hồ cũng không phải như vậy chán ghét.

Cửa sổ thượng phóng mấy bồn thực vật mọng nước, tròn vo trương dương màu xanh lục thân thể, hắn mạc danh cảm thấy loại này đáng yêu tiểu thực vật thực thích hợp Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi cong eo làm cái mời tư thế, “Đầu bếp, thỉnh bắt đầu bày ra ngươi kỹ thuật.”

Lưu hạo nhiên vãn nổi lên tay áo, trù nghệ của hắn cũng không tính nhiều xuất thần nhập hóa, nhưng cơ bản món ăn tổng vẫn là sẽ. Hắn chỉ là chiên cái trứng, nấu một nồi cháo rau xanh, Ngô Lỗi thế nhưng vì thế kinh ngạc cảm thán không thôi, ở bên cạnh vẫn luôn ồn ào muốn bái hắn làm thầy.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười thịnh ra đồ ăn: “Chậm rãi hưởng dụng đi, ta đi về trước.”

Ngô Lỗi thu liễm khóe miệng tươi cười, mãn nhãn tiếc nuối: “Không cùng nhau ăn sao?”

“Ta đi ngủ nướng, bằng không giữa trưa khóa chịu đựng không nổi.”

“Hành đi.” Ngô Lỗi ở hắn phía sau phất phất tay, “Cảm ơn ngươi a Lưu đầu bếp, 605 vĩnh viễn hoan nghênh ngài!”

Trở lại phòng sau, bởi vì tới gần đường cái vẫn luôn lựa chọn bức màn nhắm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên cũng phá lệ mà kéo ra bức màn.

Ngoài cửa sổ đã là thu sớm hảo thời tiết

Hắn tưởng, có lẽ nên mua bồn cây xanh.

Đã là khai giảng một tháng, có thể là việc học lượng đại nguyên nhân, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi lại về tới lúc ban đầu hành lang sơ giao. Lưu hạo nhiên là học máy tính khoa học chuyên nghiệp, mỗi ngày tan học chính là chạy về gia hoàn thành giáo thụ cùng ngày bố trí task, ở nơi đó vùi đầu nghiên cứu AI, mệt phảng phất về tới thời cấp 3. Ngô Lỗi là học dược học, thường xuyên cả ngày đều ở phòng thí nghiệm vượt qua.

Lưu hạo nhiên thích nhất thượng thứ sáu an toàn công trình, tuy rằng môn học này thực sự rất khó, gần một tờ khóa kiện liền có mười mấy khó đọc danh từ chuyên nghiệp, nhưng là chỉ có môn học này là cùng tin tức công trình chuyên nghiệp học sinh cùng nhau thượng.

Hắn giống thường lui tới giống nhau trước tiên đi vào phòng học tuyển lão vị trí ngồi xuống, không chút để ý mà chuyển đặt bút viết, đôi mắt lại không ngừng hướng cửa ngó. Vài phút sau một cái nữ hài chạy trốn tiến vào, triều hắn phất phất tay.

“Hải Lưu hạo nhiên, buổi chiều hảo!” Vĩnh viễn đều là như vậy tràn ngập tinh thần phấn chấn.

Nữ hài ở hắn bên cạnh ngồi định rồi sau, biên móc ra sách giáo khoa biên hỏi: “Thượng tiết khóa khóa sau tác nghiệp ta có đề không hiểu, có thể giúp ta nhìn xem sao?”

“Hảo a không thành vấn đề.” Lưu hạo nhiên vội không ngừng đáp ứng.

Hắn nhìn nữ hài minh diễm tươi cười có chút hoảng thần, nhớ tới lần đầu tiên gặp mặt thời điểm, nữ hài ngồi hắn mặt sau, nàng vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, ở hắn xoay người sau cũng là như thế này sáng lạn mỉm cười, “Soái ca, cấp cái WeChat hảo sao, mặt sau có cái thẹn thùng tiểu mỹ nữ muốn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng người nhìn nhìn đã đỏ bừng mặt một cái khác nữ hài, “Vậy ngươi muốn sao?” Khi đó ma xui quỷ khiến mà như vậy hỏi.

“Soái ca phải cho ta ta đây đương nhiên tiếp nhận rồi, đúng rồi ta kêu đường mạt.”

Thích có lẽ còn không đủ trình độ, hảo cảm là khẳng định có, rốt cuộc như vậy đẹp lại tràn ngập sức sống nữ hài không ai sẽ chán ghét đi.

Hai cái giờ quá thực mau, Lưu hạo nhiên đi ra phòng học thời điểm, thấy đường mạt hưng phấn mà xông lên đi vỗ vỗ một cái dựa vào tường chơi di động nam sinh.

“U, tiểu thiếu gia khó được chờ ta a?”

“Ngươi nhưng câm miệng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không mang mắt kính, xem người rất là mơ hồ, đến gần điểm mới thấy rõ nam sinh diện mạo, “Ngô Lỗi?”

“Lưu hạo nhiên?!” Ngô Lỗi tức khắc đầy mặt vui sướng, kích động mà bắt lấy hắn cánh tay.

“Oa, các ngươi nhận thức a?” Đường mạt mở to hai mắt.

“Đúng vậy Ngô Lỗi liền trụ ta cách vách.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn nam sinh nữ sinh dựa gần cánh tay có chút hoảng hốt, “Các ngươi……?”

“Ngô Lỗi là ta hảo anh em, từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên.”

Lưu hạo nhiên thật dài thua một hơi, nhưng thanh âm giống như quá lớn lại làm hắn có chút nhút nhát, còn hảo hai người cũng chưa chú ý tới.

“Đi a.” Ngô Lỗi tiến lên một phen túm quá Lưu hạo nhiên, “Cùng nhau ăn cơm đi.”

Bọn họ tuyển cái Italy nhà ăn, này bữa cơm lại làm Lưu hạo nhiên thực không thoải mái.

Mắt thường có thể thấy được này đối thanh mai trúc mã thường xuyên đùa giỡn lẫn nhau dỗi, quan hệ thực hòa hợp, hắn ở đối diện như đứng đống lửa, như ngồi đống than, hoàn toàn chen vào không lọt bọn họ bầu không khí, phảng phất một cái tự nhiệt vật phát sáng. Chỉ có thể yên lặng thiết pizza, một khối to một khối to mà đưa đến trong miệng nhai, biểu tình hờ hững mà giống như nhai một khối thực chi vô vị râu ria.

Thật vất vả nuốt vào trong miệng pizza, ngẩng đầu sau phát hiện Ngô Lỗi chính như suy tư gì mà nhìn hắn, cùng hắn đối thượng tầm mắt sau cũng không có lựa chọn trốn tránh, mà là hướng hắn ái muội mà cười cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy nụ cười này thực giàu có thâm ý, tựa như chính mình tâm tư toàn bộ bị tìm tòi nghiên cứu mà không còn một mảnh.

Sau khi ăn xong tiện đường đem đường mạt đưa về nhà nàng sau, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi sóng vai ở sông Thames bên đi tới. Ban đêm Luân Đôn độ ấm sậu hàng đến mười độ dưới, thanh lãnh không khí xoay quanh thành từng đợt sóc phong, Lưu hạo nhiên quấn chặt áo khoác, hắn nhìn bờ bên kia Luân Đôn mắt tản ra sắc lạnh điều quang mang, cái này đêm tối giống như không có tính toán bày biện ra một mạt lượng sắc.

Sau đó Ngô Lỗi liền gọi được hắn trước mặt.

Hắn tiên hoàng sắc xung phong y ở dày đặc màu đen hạ phi thường thấy được.

“Uy uy là Lưu hạo nhiên sao, như thế nào không nói lời nào nha?” Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng hoảng cánh tay hắn, “Ngươi hôm nay giống như không thế nào vui vẻ?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy cũng không cần thiết che dấu, trực tiếp gật gật đầu.

“Là nhìn thấy ta nguyên nhân sao?”

“Cái gì? Đương nhiên không phải……” Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu đối thượng Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt, hắn đôi mắt tràn đầy lộng lẫy tinh quang, sở hữu giấu kín lên bí mật đều tại đây không chỗ nào che giấu.

Tựa hồ thực không thích hợp, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là lựa chọn hỏi ra tới.

“Đường mạt nàng…… Có bạn trai sao?”

Ngô Lỗi lắc lắc đầu, “Không có. Nhưng là ngươi cũng không thể truy nàng.”

“Tuy rằng ta tạm thời không tính toán truy, chính là vì cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên khó hiểu.

Ngô Lỗi liệt khai miệng.

“Bởi vì ta cũng thích nàng.”

Quả nhiên. Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong lòng cấp chính mình trực giác điểm cái tán.

“Chỉ đùa một chút, chúng ta có thể công bằng cạnh tranh, ta là cái khoan dung thả rộng lượng người.” Ngô Lỗi không quên khen một câu chính mình, “Bất quá thực đáng tiếc, chúng ta có lẽ cũng chưa diễn, nàng có yêu thích người.”

“Cho nên…… Chúng ta xem như tình địch sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên gãi gãi đầu, “Có phải hay không nên tượng trưng tính đánh một trận?”

Ngô Lỗi vẫy vẫy tay, đôi tay giao nhau làm cái X thủ thế, “Muốn tính tình địch cũng là hữu hảo cách mạng tình địch, bạo lực cấm.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị chọc cười, ở hắn nhận tri trung bọn họ không nên như thế hài hòa, nhưng không có cái loại này giương cung bạt kiếm hỏa hoa văng khắp nơi cảnh tượng, cũng không có không khí nháy mắt đọng lại cái loại này hít thở không thông cảm, hết thảy vốn nên sinh ra khẩn trương không khí đều bị Ngô Lỗi hóa giải thành thạo.

“Cho nên, làm tình địch, chúng ta có phải hay không nên thêm cái WeChat a?”

Mười tháng mạt thả một vòng Halloween kỳ nghỉ, Lưu hạo nhiên sớm mà độn hảo lương thực, mỹ tư tư mở ra máy tính chuẩn bị xem tây giáp. Bất đắc dĩ Sky Sports nói cho hắn: Thỉnh bảo đảm ngươi mua sắm *TV license mới có thể xem phát sóng trực tiếp nha.

Đáng chết TV cho phép chứng.

Mới vừa khai giảng thời điểm có nghĩ tới mua cái này cho phép chứng, nhưng kế tiếp là BBC không nề phiền mà gửi thư tới uy hiếp hắn mua sắm, phản nghịch tâm gần nhất cũng liền không nghĩ tiêu tiền.

Chỉ có thể da mặt dày mà mở ra WeChat hỏi Ngô Lỗi: “Hắc huynh đệ, ngươi có TV license sao?”

Ngô Lỗi hồi bay nhanh: “Có a!”

Lưu hạo nhiên điên cuồng vỗ tay, “Kia có thể hay không……”

Không đợi hắn hỏi qua đi, Ngô Lỗi liền lại đã phát một cái: “Muốn xem phát sóng trực tiếp sao? Cứ việc tới!”

Ta tình địch cái gì thiên sứ trên đời sao? Lưu hạo nhiên lệ nóng doanh tròng, bế lên máy tính liền chuẩn bị vọt tới cách vách, nghĩ nghĩ cảm thấy muốn mang điểm tạ lễ, lại lộn trở lại bắt bình còn chưa hủy đi phong lão mẹ nuôi mới tương đối tâm an mà đi gõ Ngô Lỗi phòng môn.

Ngô Lỗi mở cửa tốc độ cùng hắn hồi WeChat tốc độ giống nhau mau, hơn nữa mặt mày hớn hở phảng phất tới đón tiếp cái gì quan trọng khách khứa. “Quấy rầy.” Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chịu bầu không khí này cảm nhiễm, tự giác mà cúi mình vái chào, sau đó hai tay dâng lên lão mẹ nuôi, “Ngô Lỗi đồng học, thỉnh tiếp thu ta điểm này lòng biết ơn.”

Ngô Lỗi khanh khách mà cười nhận lấy, hắn dọn đem ghế dựa ý bảo Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xuống, sau đó đổ ly Coca cho hắn. Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là đứng ngồi không yên, “Ta chuyển cho ngươi 150 bàng một nửa, về sau liền thường xuyên tới ngươi này cọ phát sóng trực tiếp có thể chứ?”

“Đừng đừng đừng nói tiền nhiều thương cảm tình a.” Ngô Lỗi vội vàng xua tay, “Như vậy đi, về sau đâu liền phải phiền toái đầu bếp nhiều làm điểm cơm tới nuôi nấng ta, ta phòng ngươi tùy thời có thể tới.”

“Không thành vấn đề thành giao.” Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo Ngô Lỗi ngồi xuống, “Tới tới cùng nhau xem trận bóng!”

Ba tát đối hoàng mã, sau đó hoàng mã 1: 5 thua……

Lưu hạo nhiên ở một bên giận dỗi, lộc cộc lộc cộc mà một mình uống xong hơn phân nửa bình Phì Trạch Khoái Nhạc Thủy, Ngô Lỗi cũng không biết nên như thế nào an ủi hắn, liền ở một bên mở ra steam, “Tới bàn ăn gà sao, bằng hữu?”

Nóng lòng phát tiết Lưu hạo nhiên giết thực hung mãnh, ở chiến trường oai phong một cõi, đệ nhất bàn liền đại cát đại lợi.

“Không thú vị, xem điện ảnh đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên mặt vô biểu tình mà mở ra du quản, “Phố người Hoa tra án xem sao, nghe nói không tồi.”

“Xem, xem.” Ngô Lỗi vội gật đầu không ngừng, lúc này liền tính là Lưu hạo nhiên muốn nhìn phú xuân sơn cư đồ, Ngô Lỗi cũng cự tuyệt không được.

Nhìn đến một nửa thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi liền buồn ngủ đánh úp lại, trước một ngày buổi tối suốt đêm đả thông một khoản giải mê trò chơi, tuy rằng buổi sáng bổ giác, hiện tại lười biếng mà nằm ở ghế trên vẫn là làm phạm nhân vây, cuối cùng trực tiếp ngủ ngã xuống Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị thình lình xảy ra trọng lượng dọa tới rồi, một cúi đầu liền thấy được Ngô Lỗi sườn mặt, “Thiệt hay giả? Như vậy đẹp điện ảnh đều xem ngủ rồi?” Ngô Lỗi nồng đậm lông mi tựa như lông chim giống nhau cực rất nhỏ mà rung động, Lưu hạo nhiên sững sờ mà nhìn chằm chằm một hồi, một lát sau mới kinh ngạc phát hiện không ổn, đứng dậy đôi tay giá nổi lên Ngô Lỗi, bán trú nửa ôm mà đem hắn nâng tới rồi trên giường.

Ở bắt tay rút ra trong quá trình, vì không đánh thức Ngô Lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên thấp cúi đầu, môi lại bởi vậy không cẩn thận chạm vào Ngô Lỗi cái trán.

Như là có một đoàn vô hình lửa cháy giam cầm Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn cảm thấy chính mình nhiệt đến mau nổ mạnh, trong đầu bùm bùm ở loạn hưởng. Hắn vẫn không nhúc nhích mà đứng ở nơi đó, sau một hồi nhiệt khí mới tan đi, khẩn tiếp mà đến chính là lạnh lẽo.

Ngoài ý muốn, đều là ngoài ý muốn. Hắn giơ lên đôi tay cấp chính mình quạt gió, ra vẻ bình tĩnh mà thu hảo máy tính, sửa sang lại hảo án thư sau đó trở lại chính mình phòng.

Chờ Lưu hạo nhiên ghé vào trên giường thời điểm, mãn đầu óc vẫn là vừa rồi cái kia vô tâm cử chỉ. Hắn cảm thấy chính mình phản ứng có chút kỳ quái quá độ, chỉ là một cái vô tình sinh ra hôn mà thôi, thân vẫn là mặt, không có gì ghê gớm. Nhưng mà suy nghĩ càng phiêu càng xa, hắn thậm chí nghĩ tới một năm trước hắn tỷ tỷ lôi kéo hắn xem một bộ cơ phiến. Hỗn đản, cho ta trụ não! Lưu hạo nhiên gõ chính mình đầu.

Vào lúc ban đêm, nặc danh diễn đàn liền xuất hiện một thiên thiệp ——

Xin giúp đỡ, ta hôn ta tình địch làm sao bây giờ?

Lưu hạo nhiên không có được đến hắn muốn đáp án, sở hữu hồi phục võng hữu đều ở làm cho bọn họ khóa chết……

Thế cho nên lúc sau vài thiên, Lưu hạo nhiên đều lựa chọn trốn tránh Ngô Lỗi. Thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên cấp chính mình tẩy não mấy ngày ta là thẳng nam ta là thẳng nam, hắn là ta tình địch hắn cũng là thẳng nam, mới miễn cưỡng khôi phục đến từ trước cùng Ngô Lỗi giao lưu trạng thái.

Lúc này hắn phi thường muốn nhìn thấy đường mạt tới chứng minh chính mình tẩy não bao là đúng, vừa vặn đường mạt ở cùng nàng bằng hữu thảo luận một cái mười năm trước kêu cầu sinh chi lộ trò chơi, hắn chủ động thấu đi lên, “Các ngươi cũng đánh cầu sinh chi lộ sao? Cùng nhau liên cơ a?”

Đường mạt vui vẻ tiếp nhận rồi, hơn nữa tỏ vẻ muốn kêu lên Ngô Lỗi, vừa lúc gom đủ bốn người có thể tổ đội.

Hành đi, nên tới tổng hội tới.

Lúc sau thứ bảy, đường mạt liền kéo lên mặt khác ba người cùng nhau tổ đội đánh tang thi. Loại này thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên mới có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được ký túc xá cách âm hiệu quả thật sự chẳng ra gì, Ngô Lỗi ở cách vách la to không cần thông qua trò chơi giọng nói đều có thể nghe rõ.

Ngô Lỗi kỹ thuật kỳ thật không tồi, nhưng cũng có lẽ là đối chính mình quá mức tự tin, mỗi lần đều xông vào đội ngũ đằng trước. Giết chết tang thi nhiều nhất, lại cũng là rớt huyết nhanh nhất……

Lưu hạo nhiên tắc thích ổn trung cầu thắng, hơn nữa cố ý mà đem trọng tâm phóng tới đường mạt trên người, chọn lựa tốt nhất thương cho nàng, trước tiên cứu giúp nàng còn đem huyết bao cùng cấp cứu dược đều cho nàng.

“Nhanh lên a! Lưu hạo nhiên! Cho ta huyết bao a!” Ngô Lỗi ở phía trước ồn ào.

Lưu hạo nhiên không nghe thấy, Lưu hạo nhiên ở vội vàng chiếu cố nữ hài tử. Chạy xong cái thứ nhất bản đồ thời điểm, chỉ có Ngô Lỗi “Chết” ở Tank công kích hạ, mặt khác ba người tất cả đều mỏng huyết thoát đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên tê liệt ngã xuống ở ghế trên, hắn nghe được Ngô Lỗi ở dồn dập mà gõ hắn môn. Hắn mở cửa sau Ngô Lỗi trực tiếp cho hắn ngực lên đây một quyền, “Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi ở trong trò chơi cũng muốn liêu muội sao?” Ngô Lỗi cố lấy gương mặt, trừng mắt hai mắt trợn mắt giận nhìn, giống chỉ cung bối miêu.

Lưu hạo nhiên xoa xoa bị đánh địa phương, chột dạ mà nói: “Nữ sĩ ưu tiên thôi.”

“Ta đây như vậy không đáng ngươi liêu sao?” Ngô Lỗi lấy ngón trỏ chỉ vào chính mình, “Ngươi ngẫu nhiên cũng liêu liêu ta hảo sao?”

“Liêu ngươi? Ngươi không phải ta tình địch sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên lại hồ đồ, phòng tức khắc một mảnh tĩnh mịch.

Đường mạt: “……”

Đường mạt bằng hữu: “……”

Sau một hồi, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi tinh tường nghe được đường mạt bằng hữu dò hỏi từ trong máy tính truyền đến.

“Bọn họ…… Đang nói luyến ái sao?”

Kỳ nghỉ Giáng Sinh trước phiêu hơi tuyết, nhưng xa xa không tới tích góp lên trình độ. Theo độ ấm một rơi chậm lại, trên mặt đất thực mau liền kết băng, Lưu hạo nhiên xuống lầu đổ rác thời điểm thiếu chút nữa nhảy lên băng thượng ba lê.

“Ha ha ha ha ha ha vị này huynh đệ đi vị thực phong tao a.” Phía sau có người cười, một cái bước lướt lưu đến trước mặt hắn.

“Cười thí.” Lưu hạo nhiên xoa vặn đến mắt cá chân, “Ngươi đang làm gì?”

“Giặt quần áo a.” Ngô Lỗi quơ quơ trong tay tràn đầy hai đại túi quần áo.

“…… Ngươi là tưởng đem máy giặt tẩy báo hỏng sao?”

“Còn hảo còn hảo, lập tức lại có thể tích cóp mãn một túi.” Ngô Lỗi chẳng hề để ý, “Đúng rồi, lễ Giáng Sinh ngươi có tính toán gì không?”

“Trạch ký túc xá ôn tập đi, rốt cuộc kỳ nghỉ một quá xong liền phải khảo thí.”

“Kia…… Có hứng thú cùng đi Scotland chơi sao?” Ngô Lỗi hỏi có chút thật cẩn thận.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở lần đó bốn người liên cơ lúc sau cũng vẫn luôn đều cùng Ngô Lỗi vẫn duy trì không trong sáng quan hệ, nói là trốn tránh cũng không tính, dù sao hắn là không thừa nhận chính mình ở lảng tránh hết thảy có quan hệ Ngô Lỗi trường hợp, nhưng lúc này hắn phản ứng đầu tiên hoàn mỹ bại lộ hắn, ấp úng một phút đồng hồ mới ngoan hạ tâm hỏi: “Liền chúng ta hai người sao?”

“Ngươi còn tưởng ai? Đường mạt sao? Nàng Giáng Sinh chuẩn bị về nước.”

Lưu hạo nhiên chưa từ bỏ ý định: “Ta đi hỏi một chút ta đồng học có đi hay không.”

Thu được hồi phục nhiều mặt, có muốn bồi bạn gái, có phải về nước, có đã kế hoạch hảo hành trình. Tóm lại chính là, bọn họ đều thực xin lỗi Lưu hạo nhiên, bọn họ cũng chưa thời gian.

Cuối cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cắn răng một cái, vẫn là cùng Ngô Lỗi ở Giáng Sinh trước một ngày cùng nhau bước lên đi Scotland lữ trình, mọi người đều là thành thục nam tính, ai cũng sẽ không ăn ai.

Ở Edinburgh sân bay xuống phi cơ đuổi tới khách sạn sau, bắt đầu hạ lông ngỗng đại tuyết.

“Di, làm sao bây giờ Lưu hạo nhiên, tất cả đều là gàu ở phiêu.” Ngô Lỗi dùng tay sát khai một mảnh hơi nước, nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ phát ngốc.

“Ngươi cũng đừng nói lời nói……” Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài, “Dự báo thời tiết nói hôm nay ngày mai vẫn luôn đều có bạo tuyết.”

Hắn thiêu khai một hồ nước ấm, phao hai ly hồng trà, đệ một ly cấp Ngô Lỗi, chính mình cuộn ở trên sô pha chậm rãi uống, “Uống xong liền lên đường, ngươi đừng sợ a.”

“Hello? Sợ hãi bạo tuyết? Không tồn tại.” Ngô Lỗi nói xong như là muốn triển lãm quyết tâm giống nhau ngửa đầu mồm to uống trà, nhưng mà sự thật là vừa uống lên đệ nhất khẩu liền năng đến không được chạy đến toilet mãnh rót nước lạnh.

Ra khách sạn thời điểm đã là chạng vạng, mùa đông Scotland sớm bốn điểm liền đen thiên, trên mặt đất đã tụ điểm tuyết, vừa vặn không qua gót giày. Ven đường hai bài ánh đèn mờ nhạt, tản ra mông lung tượng sương mờ vầng sáng, chiếu vào tuyết địa thượng ấn hạ từng khối ám sắc loang lổ. Trên đường thực náo nhiệt, Ngô Lỗi thoạt nhìn tâm tình thực hảo, hừ ca nhảy một chút đi hai bước, Lưu hạo nhiên không thể không vẫn luôn lôi kéo hắn, phòng ngừa đụng vào hắn mặt khác người đi đường.

Đi rồi hai con phố liền đến trung tâm thành phố Giáng Sinh chợ, nơi này tất cả mọi người là tinh thần no đủ, nướng BBQ cùng cà phê hương vị mỹ diệu mà hỗn hợp ở trong không khí. Ngô Lỗi lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên từ một đầu lẻn đến một khác đầu đánh giá các loại thủ công chế phẩm, cuối cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ấn xuống hắn, chỉ chỉ bên người một nhà quán bar: “Ngươi tửu lượng thế nào?”

“Nói giỡn, Luân Đôn rượu vương! Ta đệ nhị không ai dám xưng đệ nhất!” Ngô Lỗi tự tin tràn đầy mà vỗ vỗ bộ ngực.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười khổ tỏ vẻ cầm hoài nghi thái độ.

Quả nhiên tiến quán bar, Ngô Lỗi liền như cá gặp nước trà trộn vào địa phương đám người giữa, chơi nổi lên kéo búa bao thua liền uống rượu kinh điển trò chơi, hai ly xuống bụng liền đầy mặt đỏ bừng, đôi mắt cũng dần dần vẩn đục.

Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng ngăn cản xuống dưới, đem Ngô Lỗi hộ ở sau người chủ động thay thế hắn vị trí. Lưu hạo nhiên vận khí cũng không tệ lắm, tửu lượng cũng hoàn toàn ứng phó mà qua đi. Một đại bang người chơi đến tận hứng tan đi sau, hơi có chút say rượu Ngô Lỗi ngồi xuống Lưu hạo nhiên đối diện, thân mình trước khuynh mà để sát vào hắn, hắn lần này thế nhưng cũng không có lựa chọn tránh né, thẳng lăng lăng mà nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi mê ly hai mắt, này đôi mắt bịt kín sương mù, miểu nếu mây khói, hắn lại từ giữa rõ ràng mà thấy được sáng ngời chính mình.

“Hậu thiên là ta sinh nhật.” Hắn thấy Ngô Lỗi động miệng, nhưng quán bar tiếng người ồn ào, hắn không như thế nào nghe rõ.

“Ngươi nói cái gì?”

“Ta nói……” Ngô Lỗi cười, thanh âm tùy theo tăng lớn vài phần bối, “Cảm ơn ngươi.”

Mau đến đêm khuya bọn họ mới đi ra quán bar, tuyết ngắn ngủi mà ngừng lại, nhưng là trên mặt đất tuyết đọng đã thành công tới rồi mắt cá chân chỗ. Ngô Lỗi chuyên môn chọn đi tuyết hậu địa phương đi, chân đạp lên mặt trên phát ra kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt thanh âm, Lưu hạo nhiên tắc thích đi ở đã bị người khác sở san bằng một cái lộ. Bọn họ trực tiếp cách nửa con phố, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không cảm thấy xa xôi, hắn thường thường mà đi phía trước phương Ngô Lỗi phương hướng xem, Ngô Lỗi bóng dáng như là hòa tan ở Giáng Sinh đèn màu sặc sỡ hạ, hắn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi là nhất thích hợp như vậy tốt đẹp cảnh tượng nam hài tử.

Sau đó tốt đẹp nam hài quay đầu lại, hắn cười hì hì chạy đến Lưu hạo nhiên bên người: “Ha ha ngươi nhìn lén ta, bị ta phát hiện đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không có phản bác, hắn rút ra đôi tay, sửa sang lại Ngô Lỗi tản ra khăn quàng cổ cùng mũ.

Ngô Lỗi cũng không có tiếp tục nói chuyện, hắn đi rồi vài bước sau hướng hữu nhích lại gần càng thêm dán khẩn Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ngày hôm sau Ngô Lỗi là bị điện báo đánh thức, hắn mơ mơ màng màng mà tiếp điện thoại: “Hello?”

“Xem ngoài cửa sổ.” Là Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Cái quỷ gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên trên giường đã không có người, Ngô Lỗi nghi hoặc mà kéo ra bức màn.

Tuyết địa thượng bị dẫm ra “Sinh nhật vui sướng” bốn chữ, Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên cạnh bưng một mâm không biết tên ngoạn ý cười.

Ngô Lỗi lập tức bừng tỉnh, hắn nắm lên áo khoác một bên mặc biên chạy xuống lâu, bởi vì chạy quá nhanh, ra khách sạn môn thời điểm thiếu chút nữa bị ngạch cửa sẫy.

“Đừng nóng vội đừng nóng vội, đều là của ngươi.” Lưu hạo nhiên vội vã mà dâng lên trên tay mâm, Ngô Lỗi vừa thấy, tất cả đều là khoai lát bánh quy chocolate linh tinh đồ ăn vặt.

“Cái……”

“Tự chế đồ ăn vặt bánh kem, lễ Giáng Sinh cửa hàng đều đóng cửa, ta chạy rất nhiều phố cũng chưa tìm được mở ra cửa hàng, chỉ có thể dùng mang đồ ăn vặt làm cái bánh kem, có điểm đơn sơ liền chắp vá ăn đi, ngày mai lại cho ngươi bổ thượng.” Lưu hạo nhiên gãi gãi đầu, “Ngày mai là ngươi sinh nhật, chính là ta chờ không kịp, ta tưởng hôm nay liền cho ngươi chúc phúc.”

“Ngươi ngày hôm qua nghe được a?”

“Ta liền nghe được sinh nhật gì đó, hỏi đường mạt, nàng thuyết minh thiên ngươi sinh nhật.”

“…… Lưu hạo nhiên.” Ngô Lỗi kêu hắn, sau đó thẳng lăng lăng mà nhìn hắn.

“Ân?”

“Ta hảo muốn ôm ngươi.” Hắn lời nói trung mang theo mơ hồ không rõ, biểu đạt tình cảm phương thức lại vĩnh viễn là trực tiếp nhất, hốc mắt có điểm phiếm hồng, nhìn ra được tới đang liều mạng mà nghẹn.

Mà Lưu hạo nhiên cũng dễ dàng nhất lún xuống với như vậy trắng ra bên trong, hắn buông xuống trong tay mâm, cũng không có nói tiếp, trực tiếp mở ra hai tay.

Ngô Lỗi giống một con lỗ mãng lộc, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo mà nhào vào hắn trong lòng ngực. Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ là hoa lớn nhất sức lực đem hắn chặt chẽ mà ôm, như là đấu đá lung tung dương quang dung vào hắn nhất cực nóng ngực. Ngô Lỗi không so với hắn lùn nhiều ít, thiếu niên đỉnh đầu lông tóc cọ hắn mũi, là ngọt quả hương.

“Ta sinh nhật nguyện vọng là……” Hắn cũng đem ủng đến Ngô Lỗi thực khẩn, Ngô Lỗi dựa vào trên vai hắn nhu nhu mà nói ——

“Ta không nghĩ đương ngươi tình địch.”

Hắn nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi đầu, “Không hợp ý nhau liền không linh.”

Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được bay ra ý cười: “Yên tâm, còn có nửa câu chưa nói đâu.”

Giáng Sinh qua đi là căm ghét cuối kỳ khảo thí, Ngô Lỗi trong khoảng thời gian này vội bóng người đều không thấy được, WeChat cũng không có trước kia hồi đến như vậy cần, thẳng đến một tháng mạt rốt cuộc kết thúc bận rộn khảo thí nguyệt Ngô Lỗi gõ khai Lưu hạo nhiên môn.

Ngô Lỗi hấp tấp mà xông vào: “Lưu hạo nhiên, có băng dán sao, ta cạo râu quát xuất huyết!”

Lưu hạo nhiên lục tung tìm ra một bao băng dán, lấy ra một khối giúp hắn dán lên miệng vết thương.

“Cảm ơn.” Ngô Lỗi đau nhe răng trợn mắt, ở nơi đó vẫn không nhúc nhích mà che lại miệng vết thương, ước chừng năm giây sau liền lập tức mãn huyết sống lại mà nhảy đến Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, “Quá mấy ngày liền trừ tịch, đối diện tiểu vương từ quản lý viên nơi đó bắt được cho phép có thể sử dụng TV phòng TV, hắn mời chúng ta toàn chung cư người Trung Quốc cùng nhau xem xuân vãn.”

“Hảo a.”

Đêm giao thừa ngày đó Lưu hạo nhiên cũng lười đến nấu cơm, từ dưới lầu nhà ăn Trung Quốc đính cái cơm hộp liền bắt được TV phòng. Xuân vãn đã bắt đầu rồi, TV trước phòng mặt ba cái sô pha đều ngồi đầy người, trên bàn bãi đầy các loại nhà ăn Trung Quốc cơm hộp.

“Oa đại soái ca tới.” Tiểu vương tiếp nhận Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay cơm hộp, phảng phất một cái địa chủ, “Tới tới tới đại gia tễ một tễ làm vị trí cấp vị này soái ca.”

Các nữ hài tử cười cho nhau xô đẩy, hướng trung gian nhường ra một vị trí. Nhưng Ngô Lỗi lại giành trước một bước lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xuống. “Ngượng ngùng các vị tiểu tỷ tỷ.” Ngô Lỗi chắp tay trước ngực làm cái xin lỗi thủ thế.

Năm nay xuân vãn vẫn là giống nhau không thú vị, mọi người hi hi ha ha ngồi nhìn một hồi liền bắt đầu đi lại lên, Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn liều mạng một mâm cá hương thịt ti, xoay người cầm vại bia, kéo ra kéo hoàn chuẩn bị ngửa đầu liền uống.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay mắt lanh lẹ mà đoạt được bia, “Ngươi không thể uống.”

“Bia đều không được?”

“Không được.” Nói xong Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình ngửa đầu uống trước một ngụm, “Tiểu hài tử liền ngoan ngoãn uống trưởng thành vui sướng.”

Ngô Lỗi làm ngồi sinh một hồi hờn dỗi, cuối cùng vẫn là lựa chọn cầm một lọ quả táo nước.

Chung quanh lấy tiểu vương vì trung tâm một đám người đã bắt đầu liêu nổi lên mười ngày sau Lễ Tình Nhân nên như thế nào quá, trò chuyện trò chuyện liền đem manh mối nhắm ngay Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Ai hạo nhiên, ta nhớ rõ ngươi tháng 10 thời điểm không phải mua xx dàn nhạc tới Luân Đôn diễn xuất hai trương phiếu sao, giống như chính là Lễ Tình Nhân ngày đó?” Tiểu vương câu thượng Lưu hạo nhiên vai, “Ngươi nói muốn đem đến chính mình thích muội tử cùng đi, hiện tại tiến triển như thế nào?”

Lưu hạo nhiên bản năng quay đầu đi xem Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi không có gì biểu tình biến hóa, chỉ là nắm lên trên bàn Lưu hạo nhiên uống qua kia vại bia, mãnh đến hướng trong miệng rót, uống quá cấp còn khụ lên. Lưu hạo nhiên một bên lắc lắc đầu vỗ Ngô Lỗi bối, một bên trả lời tiểu vương: “Còn không có đáp ứng đâu, không biết đối phương là nghĩ như thế nào.”

Ngô Lỗi dùng khuỷu tay đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên, tiếp tục ừng ực ừng ực mà rót, bia uống xong uống rượu vang đỏ, rất có đem chính mình chuốc say tư thế. Lưu hạo nhiên thấy thế cũng chỉ có thể từ hắn, ở trong lòng đại khái phỏng chừng năm phút đồng hồ sau, Ngô Lỗi thành công đúng hạn say đổ, ngã trái ngã phải mà liền hướng Lưu hạo nhiên trên người dựa, Lưu hạo nhiên đối tiểu vương ý bảo một chút trước đem Ngô Lỗi đưa trở về sau, liền khiêng lên Ngô Lỗi hướng phòng đi.

Cái này cảnh tượng giống như đã từng quen biết, Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi phóng tới trên giường thời điểm nghĩ.

Lần này Ngô Lỗi không có hoàn toàn ngủ, hắn ở trên giường quay cuồng làm ầm ĩ sau khi, đột nhiên bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo, ngẩng đầu tưởng tới gần hắn, lại bởi vì say rượu sau cả người vô lực, lại tê liệt ngã xuống ở trên giường.

“Ngươi đến bây giờ còn không rõ sao?” Hắn nửa mở hai tròng mắt, bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo tay còn không có buông ra.

“Ân?” Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu, đem lỗ tai đến gần rồi hắn bên môi.

“Ta nói cho ngươi, Lưu hạo nhiên, ta trước nay không thích quá đường mạt, ta thích……”

Từng câu từng chữ.

“Từ đầu tới đuôi đều là ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên thế nhưng không cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn, hắn cũng sớm có điều phát hiện, gật gật đầu tưởng đáp lại Ngô Lỗi thời điểm, đối phương nhắm hai mắt tiến vào giấc ngủ. Hắn chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ mà cười cười, giúp Ngô Lỗi cái hảo chăn, sau đó mềm nhẹ mà nhéo nhéo hắn ướt dầm dề lòng bàn tay.

“Ta biết a, ta vẫn luôn đều biết.”

Hiện tại hình thức hoàn toàn trái ngược, Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu trốn nổi lên Lưu hạo nhiên. Ngẫu nhiên Lưu hạo nhiên ở trên hành lang đụng tới hắn tưởng cùng hắn nói chuyện, hắn đều sẽ hoảng loạn gật gật đầu sau đó lưu tiến chính mình phòng, ngày thường gõ cửa cũng không khai, đều nói hắn ở vội vàng học tập. Có thứ Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở Ngô Lỗi phòng cửa chờ hắn tan học, hắn thế nhưng ở hành lang nơi xa nhìn đến Lưu hạo sau đó quay đầu liền chạy trốn bay nhanh.

Lưu hạo nhiên dở khóc dở cười.

Cuối cùng không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể xin giúp đỡ đường mạt đem Ngô Lỗi ước ra tới, đường mạt vẻ mặt kinh ngạc: “Ngươi không biết sao?”

“Gì?”

“Ngô Lỗi hắn ngày hôm qua đánh bóng rổ vặn đến chân, nói muốn tĩnh dưỡng mấy ngày, hẳn là không đi đi học.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nổi giận đùng đùng mà vừa tan học liền hướng ký túc xá chạy, thang máy cũng chưa tới kịp ấn, một hơi vọt tới 605, lấy cho tới nay mới thôi dùng quá nặng nhất lực lượng đập cửa, “Ngô Lỗi ngươi lại không cho ta mở cửa ta thật sự muốn sinh khí!”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được bên trong truyền đến chậm rì rì tiếng bước chân, một phút đồng hồ sau, Ngô Lỗi cho hắn mở cửa.

Ngô Lỗi chân phải trước sau nâng, hắn dựa vào trên tường tới chống đỡ chính mình. Lưu hạo nhiên vô cùng lo lắng mà vào phòng, ngồi xổm xuống thân liền bắt đầu xem xét Ngô Lỗi chân. “Ngươi chân không có việc gì đi?”

“Không có việc gì, ngươi không cần phải xen vào.” Ngô Lỗi có chút kháng cự mà sau này trốn, nhưng hành động thật sự không tiện, chỉ có thể tùy ý Lưu hạo nhiên bắt lấy hắn chân nhìn chằm chằm.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn cũng nhìn không ra cái gì nguyên cớ, đứng lên chất vấn hắn: “Vì cái gì trốn tránh ta?”

“Trong lòng áy náy, cảm thấy lừa ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi dựa vào tường, tầm mắt nơi nơi loạn phiêu, chính là không xem Lưu hạo nhiên, “Đường mạt không có thích người, hảo, ngươi đi tìm nàng đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không có động, Ngô Lỗi mở ra hai tay liền đem Lưu hạo nhiên hướng cửa đẩy.

“Mau đi a!”

Lưu hạo nhiên bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi tay liền đem hắn cả người kéo qua lui tới trong lòng ngực mang: “Không đi.”

Ngô Lỗi phí rất lớn sức lực mới tránh thoát Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn thở hổn hển hỏi: “Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn thế nào?”

“Tưởng nói cho ngươi, ngươi không phải yêu đơn phương.” Lưu hạo nhiên từ túi quần móc ra hai trương buổi biểu diễn phiếu hướng Ngô Lỗi trong tay tắc, cũng mặc kệ Ngô Lỗi có đáp ứng hay không, “Lễ Tình Nhân bồi ta đi xem buổi biểu diễn.”

Ngô Lỗi ngơ ngác mà bắt lấy trong tay phiếu, hắn tựa hồ hoa một đoạn thời gian có lý thanh hỗn loạn suy nghĩ, lại lần nữa nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt thông thấu lại thuần túy.

“Ngươi là tới giúp ta thực hiện sinh nhật nguyện vọng sao?”

Ta không nghĩ đương ngươi tình địch, ta tưởng cùng ngươi yêu đương.

End.

——————————————————

*TV license: Ở Anh quốc xem TV cùng internet phát sóng trực tiếp là muốn mua sắm một cái 150 bàng TV cho phép chứng, không mua nhìn TV cùng internet phát sóng trực tiếp liền phải bị khởi tố phạt 1000 bàng, cho dù không cần mua sắm, BBC cũng sẽ không ngừng phát cảnh cáo tin tới bức học sinh mua.

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Quỳ hạt  
Lại lười lại sản lượng thấp chỉ làm tốt xem người and ta làm tất cả đều là thật sự 🍷  
Triển khai toàn văn  
453 nhiệt độ 15 điều bình luận  
Gối thượng bạc câu: Hảo bổng hảo bổng thái thái hảo bổng  
Quỳ hạt: ( đào tẩu  
Ngươi có thể kêu ta bạch bạch: Nhìn đến đức so hoàng mã 5: 1 thua về sau có loại đánh người xúc động  
Mary gia ngươi con bướm nhẫn: Siêu cấp bổng  
Xu thế hạo kiếp: Ô ô ô thổi bạo!!!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	56. Bậc lửa nào đó mùa hè

  
Đăng ký / đăng nhập  
Bậc lửa nào đó mùa hè

  
“Ignition nam đoàn kết thúc nạp điện kỳ, 6 nguyệt 13 ngày hỏa bạo trở về!”

Ngô Lỗi thu được trợ lý chia hắn này tin tức liên tiếp thời điểm, hắn khó được có thời gian lười biếng mà nằm liệt cửa sổ sát đất biên trên ghế nằm, phiên nhân vật học lời giới thiệu. Đầu hạ thời tiết vừa đến, tiếp theo tràng mưa to là thường có sự tình. Mới vừa rồi vẫn là trời xanh không mây, khoảnh khắc sau không khí bắt đầu trở nên chặt chẽ lại oi bức, duyên khối mây đen dũng đầy không trung, giống sái mực nước áp bách toàn bộ thành thị.

Lòng bàn tay cũng chảy ra ròng ròng mồ hôi, Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt một cái tin tức, không có kịp thời hồi phục, buông thư đứng dậy mở ra phòng ánh đèn. Sợi vonfram mỏng manh mà lập loè vài cái sau phát ra sâu kín quang mang, hoàn toàn không đủ sáng trưng. Nên đổi bóng đèn, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ, về tới trên ghế nằm.

Trợ lý lại phát tới tin tức: “Hôm nay quan tuyên về sau Weibo đã bạo, các nhà truyền thông lớn cũng đều theo dõi đưa tin.” Lúc sau còn lo lắng mà theo một câu, “Hậu thiên liền cuộc họp báo, ngươi lên tiếng bản thảo bối xong rồi sao?”

Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu cười trở về một câu: “Bằng ca, ta tốt xấu cũng xuất đạo bốn năm, loại này phía chính phủ lên tiếng hạ bút thành văn hảo đi?”

Trợ lý hồi thật sự mau: “Còn không phải sợ ngươi đến lúc đó thấy kia ai một kích động đều sẽ không nói.” Lúc sau khả năng lại cảm thấy không ổn, rút về tin tức.

Ngô Lỗi nhíu mày, hắn tưởng hồi phục trợ lý về sau không được dễ dàng mà ở trước mặt hắn nhắc tới kia ai, đánh vào khung thoại thượng sau cảm thấy như vậy có vẻ chính mình như cũ thực chú ý, lại toàn bộ xóa. Nhưng là tâm tình lại trở nên trầm trọng cùng nôn nóng bất an, không cấm ở trong phòng dạo bước, ở kệ sách bên đứng yên sau đoan trang chuẩn bị lấy một quyển làm người thả lỏng khởi điểm tiểu thuyết, dư quang ngắm tới rồi đặt ở kệ sách phía trên mấy trương đơn khúc, album cùng một đống tạp chí.

Quảng cáo  
Thăng cấp đến vô quảng cáo phiên bản

Cuối cùng vẫn là lựa chọn rút ra ở vào biên giác kia trương xuất đạo đơn khúc, nương lược mờ nhạt ánh đèn thấy bìa mặt thượng đã bày một tầng nông cạn tro bụi. Bìa mặt thượng là một mảnh cuốn bọt sóng vô ngần biển rộng, có năm cái thiếu niên ở trên bờ cát tùy ý chạy vội.

Bốn năm trước cùng mặt khác bốn cái nam hài tổ một cái kêu Ignition thần tượng đoàn thể sau đó xuất đạo, bọn họ giống cái này đoàn thể tên giống nhau, ở toàn bộ giới giải trí bậc lửa lửa cháy lan ra đồng cỏ liệt hỏa. Đáng tiếc ngày vui ngắn chẳng tầy gang, xuất đạo hai năm sau liền tao ngộ tai bay vạ gió, đoàn đội hoạt động bị bắt bỏ dở. Nguyên bản đủ để phá tan phía chân trời ngọn lửa bị dập tắt, chỉ còn sót lại hạ vài sợi lượn lờ khói nhẹ cùng rung động điểm điểm hỏa hoa.

Ngô Lỗi còn nhớ rõ ngay lúc đó truyền thông đưa tin thống nhất đều dùng phù dung sớm nở tối tàn cùng bóp cổ tay thở dài loại này từ, hắn vô ý thức mà dùng lòng bàn tay ma toa CD bên cạnh, lâm vào lâu dài hồi tưởng.

Trong tay nhéo di động lỗi thời động đất vài hạ, bọn họ đoàn năm người trong đàn đã liêu khai, lại cũng chỉ có lộ dương, la miểu, khương vũ tường ba người ở nơi đó lải nhải, người kia trước sau không có nói một lời, Ngô Lỗi cũng là.

Lộ dương cùng la miểu đại khái cũng nhận thấy được không khí không đúng, sôi nổi tỏ vẻ muốn hạ tuyến đi công tác, chỉ còn lại có hoàn toàn không biết gì cả khương vũ tường ở nơi đó ồn ào: “Uy? Các ngươi đều không nghĩ bồi một cái đại nạn không chết người tán gẫu sao? Ngô Lỗi, ta tốt nhất huynh đệ, ngươi mau lý lý ta!”

Ngô Lỗi cười tự hỏi một hồi, vẫn là đã phát một câu: “Lấy ngươi đầu óc vẫn là nắm chặt bối bản thảo đi đại tường.” Lúc sau dứt khoát đưa điện thoại di động tĩnh âm ném tới trên giường, đi đến bên cửa sổ nhìn chăm chú bên ngoài.

Mưa to đã đến.

Vạn gia ngọn đèn dầu bị vựng đến mông lung, ngoài cửa sổ cùng cửa sổ nội phảng phất hai cái hoàn toàn bất đồng thế giới. Rậm rạp vũ châu tạp rơi xuống cửa kính thượng trực tiếp bố thành một mảnh liên miên không dứt hơi nước, ồn ào tiếng mưa rơi cũng mai một hắn cuối cùng ra vẻ thong dong.

Hậu thiên tới thực mau, Ngô Lỗi buổi sáng chụp xong diễn sau sớm liền thu công, lột mấy khẩu cơm hộp liền hướng cuộc họp báo hiện trường đuổi. Kia tràng mưa to qua đi, nhiệt độ không khí rõ ràng bay lên không ít. Ngô Lỗi ăn mặc dày nặng tây trang, ngồi ở mở ra điều hòa xe mặt sau đều có thể cảm giác được phía sau lưng ở đổ mồ hôi.

Xuống xe sau đã bị đưa tới phòng nghỉ, Ngô Lỗi không tưởng nhanh như vậy đi vào, đứng ở cửa nắm then cửa tay do dự thật lâu. Trợ lý như là đoán được hắn nội tâm, trấn an nói: “Yên tâm, hắn còn không có tới.”

Sau đó thành công bậc lửa Ngô Lỗi, hắn biên mở cửa biên bĩu môi, “Ai để ý hắn có hay không tới?”

Phòng nghỉ nội đưa lưng về phía hắn nhìn di động ba người tập thể xoay thân, chạy tới cùng hắn ôm thành một đoàn, bốn người lại ngại quá nhiệt lập tức phân mở ra. Ngô Lỗi đắp lộ dương cùng la miểu vai ngồi xuống, hỏi tình hình gần đây. Khương vũ tường ở một bên giơ di động oán giận: “Lỗi a, ngươi bạn trai như thế nào như vậy lạnh nhạt? Đều không trở về ta tin tức?”

Ngô Lỗi chính là đem còn chưa nói xong nửa câu lời nói nuốt đi xuống, đắp đồng đội đôi tay chậm rãi rơi xuống. Lộ dương bụm mặt ý bảo khương vũ tường chạy nhanh câm miệng, khương vũ tường vẻ mặt mộng bức: “Như thế nào……”

Môn lại một lần bị mở ra, Ngô Lỗi phản xạ tính mà quay đầu lại, trực tiếp đối thượng cửa người kia tầm mắt, cả người tức khắc hoảng loạn mà cương ở trên sô pha. Không như thế nào biến a, Ngô Lỗi trước tiên đem hắn cùng hai năm trước mơ hồ ánh giống trọng điệp lên, kiểu tóc biến thành chín, bất quá còn rất thích hợp hắn.

Người kia cũng nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi nhìn một hồi, trước đem ánh mắt di mở ra. Khương vũ tường cái thứ nhất vọt đi lên: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi cái này đội trưởng cũng quá không xứng chức, thế nhưng cuối cùng một cái đến, còn không trở về thành viên tin tức?”

“Thực xin lỗi thực xin lỗi.” Lưu hạo nhiên hơi hơi gật đầu, cầm trong tay một chút túi phóng tới trên bàn, “Đóng phim chụp đã muộn, thỉnh đại gia uống trà sữa.”

Trong túi chỉ có tam ly trà sữa, bị trừ Ngô Lỗi bên ngoài ba người một đoạt mà không. Ngô Lỗi đôi tay trống trơn mà ngồi ở chỗ kia sững sờ, Lưu hạo nhiên đi tới hắn trước mặt, đem trong tay đơn độc lô hàng trà sữa đưa cho hắn.

“Bốn mùa nãi thanh ba phần đường.”

Ngô Lỗi càng thêm chân tay luống cuống, không biết bị tiền nhiệm nhớ rõ chính mình yêu thích khi nên lộ ra cái dạng gì biểu tình, chỉ có thể tiếp nhận trà sữa, cưỡng bách chính mình nâng nâng khóe miệng lấy biểu tôn kính: “Cảm ơn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, ngồi xuống la miểu bên cạnh, lúc sau không còn có xem qua Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi cũng không có mở ra trà sữa, hắn từ túi quần móc di động ra thường thường địa điểm lượng màn hình xem một cái thời gian tới giảm bớt xấu hổ.

Trì độn như khương vũ tường cũng không có nhận thấy được không khí vi diệu, còn ở nơi đó biên nhai trân châu biên lẩm bẩm nói: “Ai, Ngô Lỗi, hảo hảo giáo dục một chút đội trưởng a, nơi này cũng chỉ có ngươi có thể quản được động hắn.”

Một mảnh tĩnh mịch.

Xoảng —— Ngô Lỗi đông cứng mà dùng ống hút chọc khai trà sữa. Lộ dương cùng la miểu đã làm tốt động tác chuẩn bị trực tiếp xông lên đi đem khương vũ tường giá ra cửa, nhưng là đem Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hai người kéo xuống ở trong phòng sợ là sẽ sinh ra nổ mạnh, chỉ có thể đánh mất cái này ý niệm. Ngô Lỗi thật cẩn thận mà dùng dư quang ngắm Lưu hạo nhiên, đối phương gần là đôi mắt đều không nháy mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm trên sàn nhà một khối cà phê vết bẩn, cũng không có gì dư thừa biểu tình.

Kỳ thật Ngô Lỗi tưởng tượng quá lại lần nữa nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên hẳn là nhẹ nhàng hữu hảo, có thể thực tự nhiên hào phóng mà cùng hắn bắt tay hàn huyên, nói không chừng còn có thể cho nhau mở ra vui đùa nói đã từng từng có kia đoạn tình yêu. Nhưng hiện thực kết quả lệnh EQ cao như Ngô Lỗi cũng vô pháp thản nhiên ứng đối.

Còn hảo lúc này người đại diện xông vào, hắn nhìn hai mặt nhìn nhau năm người không cấm táo bạo mà vỗ tay trung một đại điệp trang giấy: “Các ngươi ở dùng ý niệm đối kịch bản sao? Mau mau mau, cho các ngươi năm phút đồng hồ, lập tức nên lên đài!”

Năm người xếp thành hàng ngũ chuẩn bị tiến tràng. Lưu hạo nhiên làm đội trưởng đương nhiên mà muốn ngồi ở chính giữa, Ngô Lỗi nhìn nhìn, chính ý đồ cùng lộ dương đổi vị trí, bị mắt sắc người đại diện bắt vừa vặn: “Lưu chỗ nào đi a Ngô Lỗi? Trạm Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh, chờ hạ phóng viên còn có vấn đề muốn hỏi các ngươi hai đâu.”

Đành phải thở dài, ngoan ngoãn mà đứng ở Lưu hạo nhiên mặt sau, hoảng hốt mà nhìn hắn kia mang toàn cái ót phát ngốc. Hắn giống như so hai năm trước lại trường cao mấy centimet, tuy nói Ngô Lỗi vóc dáng mấy năm nay thoán đến bay nhanh, nhưng vẫn là so Lưu hạo nhiên lùn như vậy hai ba centimet. Ngô Lỗi ám chọc chọc mà lót mũi chân, thẳng đến thành công cao hơn Lưu hạo sau đó mới vừa lòng mà cười trộm lên. Cố tình lúc này Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn hắn một cái, Ngô Lỗi chân mềm nhũn tự giác mà buông gót chân, ở bỏ qua một bên tầm mắt trong nháy mắt nhìn thấy hắn đáy mắt dật nhàn nhạt ý cười.

“Đến giờ, đi thôi, nhớ rõ ngôn ngữ khéo léo!” Người đại diện cố ý vỗ vỗ khương vũ tường bả vai.

Lên đài sau hết thảy dựa theo kịch bản tiến hành, đại bộ phận vấn đề đều là quay chung quanh khương vũ tường sở tao ngộ ngoài ý muốn cùng sau này Ignition nên như thế nào một lần nữa quy hoạch mà triển khai, Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn vẫn duy trì chuyên nghiệp thần tượng tươi cười, đụng tới một lưỡng đạo chỉ hướng hắn vấn đề cũng cười tủm tỉm mà dùng đọc làu làu đáp án tới ứng đối.

Cuộc họp báo tiến hành tới rồi hậu kỳ, một cái đệ nhất bài nữ phóng viên đứng lên, nàng lập tức mà nhìn về phía Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên, “Xin hỏi hai vị, đối hai năm trước lần đó cho nhau thượng thủ đánh nhau có cái gì giải thích? Hiện tại hòa hảo sao?”

Quả nhiên cue tới rồi chuyện này. Ngô Lỗi tươi cười hơi chút suy sụp vượt, nhưng vẫn là nhanh chóng khôi phục biểu tình, “Chuyện này ta tin tưởng chúng ta lúc ấy đã giải thích rất rõ ràng. Đầu tiên, không phải cho nhau thượng thủ, là ta đơn phương vấn đề. Tiếp theo, không phải đánh nhau, là ta không được địa phương bắt được đội trưởng cổ áo. Nguyên nhân đại gia hẳn là đều đã biết, bản chất chúng ta động cơ đều là xuất phát từ đối cái này đoàn thể cập thành viên nhiệt tình yêu thương, cho nên ở sự phát sau cũng đã đạt thành giải hòa.” Ngô Lỗi dừng một chút, thoáng xoay đầu nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên sườn mặt, “Ở chỗ này cũng muốn lại lần nữa cảm tạ đội trưởng khoan dung rộng lượng, có thể tha thứ khi đó còn niên thiếu xúc động ta.”

Sau khi nói xong ở trong lòng âm thầm thè lưỡi, kinh ngạc cảm thán với chính mình có thể đem Lưu hạo nhiên khen đến ba hoa chích choè, cũng có thể mặt không đổi sắc mà cho bọn hắn rùng mình kỳ tự tiện định nghĩa ra hòa hảo trở lại kết cục. Khương vũ tường ở một bên không ngừng vứt cho hắn nghi hoặc ánh mắt, Ngô Lỗi không có để ý đến hắn.

Phóng viên tựa hồ không hài lòng như vậy phía chính phủ vô lỗ hổng đáp án, nàng chờ mong mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, ý bảo hắn cũng nói điểm cái gì.

Phía trước mấy hỏi nhất quán đối đáp trôi chảy Lưu hạo nhiên lại trầm mặc không nói, suy nghĩ sâu xa thật lâu lúc sau mới thanh thanh giọng nói mở miệng, “Ta thực thích Ngô Lỗi.”

……

Ngô Lỗi điên rồi. Hiện trường cũng nổ tung nồi. Nhiếp ảnh gia nhóm hận không thể đem camera dỗi hai người bọn họ trên mặt. Thành phiến tuyết trắng đèn flash trát đến Ngô Lỗi không mở ra được đôi mắt, hắn chức nghiệp mỉm cười khoảnh khắc không còn sót lại chút gì, cả người lại ngốc lại cấp mà như đứng đống lửa, như ngồi đống than, tay trái đã vô ý thức mà duỗi hướng Lưu hạo nhiên, chuẩn bị nếu không phải nên kéo hắn đi ra ngoài đánh một đốn trước.

“Ta cũng thực thích lộ dương, la miểu, khương vũ tường.” Đầu sỏ gây tội Lưu hạo nhiên làm lơ trận này xôn xao, không chút hoang mang mà tiếp thượng, “Thân mật nữa phu thê đều sẽ tiểu đánh tiểu nháo sinh ra điểm cọ xát, huống chi chúng ta thành viên chi gian đâu?” Sau đó quay đầu ý vị thâm trường mà nhìn về phía Ngô Lỗi, “Ta hy vọng chúng ta cách vài bữa mà đánh cái giá tới gia tăng lẫn nhau cảm tình.”

Ngô Lỗi rất muốn hiện tại liền thỏa mãn hắn nguyện vọng này.

Dựa vào cuối cùng một tia lý trí chống đỡ, Ngô Lỗi mới không có từ ở trên chỗ ngồi nhảy dựng lên tiến lên cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đánh nhau. Người đại diện đúng lúc trên mặt đất đài đoạt lấy microphone: “Hảo, hôm nay cuộc họp báo liền đến nơi này kết thúc, cảm ơn các vị tham dự.” Sau đó vội vàng bọn họ thoát đi này một mảnh hỗn độn hiện trường.

Xuống đài sau người đại diện nhìn bọn họ lắc lắc đầu, liền nói bảy chữ, phát sóng trực tiếp cùng Weibo tạc.

“Lưu hạo nhiên thông báo Ngô Lỗi”.

“Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô Lỗi phu thê”

Ngô Lỗi tiến phòng nghỉ mở ra Weibo liền tức giận đến phát run, hot search bảng thượng này hai điều đề tài đã tiêu thượng bạo ký hiệu, điểm đi vào là bọn họ hai phương duy phấn cùng cp phấn ở tình cảm mãnh liệt lẫn nhau xé. Hắn cắn răng: “Hiện tại võng hữu là có bao nhiêu nhàm chán a? Loại này đề tài có cái gì hảo bạo a?”

Lộ dương ngược lại một thân thoải mái mà ngã vào trên sô pha: “Thực hảo a, thuyết minh chúng ta cái này đoàn thế nhưng còn không có hồ, giới giải trí sợ nhất chính là thiếu nhiệt độ.”

“Hành, là huynh đệ liền cởi quần áo đi bên ngoài lỏa bôn hai vòng, cái này nhiệt độ cho ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi trừng mắt nhìn lộ dương một hồi, sau đó tả hữu nhìn xung quanh phát hiện thiếu Lưu hạo nhiên, “Thủ phạm đâu? Bỏ trốn mất dạng?”

“Hắn lại chạy đến đóng phim.” La miểu nói, “Còn làm ta chuyển cáo ngươi, thỉnh kiềm chế ngươi rung động, không cần nghĩ cùng hắn châm lại tình xưa.”

“Thao a! Lão tử đốt lửa châm chết hắn!” Luôn luôn không mắng người Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc nhịn không được nhảy ra mấy cái chữ thô tục, hắn nghĩ Lưu hạo nhiên cái kia có khác thâm ý ánh mắt, phía trước gặp lại sở ám sinh tình tố đều bị hắn lửa giận thiêu thành tro tàn.

“Các ngươi rốt cuộc sao lại thế này a?” Khương vũ tường toàn bộ hành trình đều bị chẳng hay biết gì, hắn híp mắt đầy mặt khó hiểu, “Mấy năm nay các ngươi chi gian đã xảy ra cái gì?”

Ngô Lỗi thâm hô một hơi: “Hai năm trước liền chia tay.” Xoay người nhìn về phía khương vũ tường.

“Nguyên nhân là ngươi.”

Ngô Lỗi cùng khương vũ tường là phát tiểu, lúc ấy sơ trung mới vừa tốt nghiệp Ngô Lỗi cùng khương vũ tường đã bị bọn họ mụ mụ liền mông mang hù mà đưa đến kinh hồng giải trí đương luyện tập sinh. Luyện tập sinh đại lượng huấn luyện đối với tuổi dậy thì hài tử tới nói là buồn tẻ vô vị hơn nữa khó có thể kiên trì, không biết khi nào có thể xuất đạo lo âu kết hợp cao trung dần dần tăng nhiều việc học áp lực, có rất nhiều lần Ngô Lỗi đều nghĩ tới giỏ xách chạy lấy người.

Cao một nghỉ hè một ngày nào đó, giữa mùa hạ sóng nhiệt nướng nướng xuyên qua ở bóng cây hạ Ngô Lỗi, hắn cắn băng côn dẫm lên chân đạp đuổi tới phòng luyện tập, khi đó hắn lần đầu tiên gặp được Lưu hạo nhiên.

Xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ nhìn đến phòng luyện tập một nửa che kín ánh mặt trời, một cái rất cao nam hài chính đưa lưng về phía hắn đứng ở nắng gắt hạ nghe vũ đạo lão sư giảng giải cơ bản nhất vũ đạo động tác, thường thường đi theo đong đưa vài cái. Ngô Lỗi nhìn cái kia nam hài sáng lên bóng dáng đi vào, vũ đạo lão sư hướng hắn vẫy tay: “Ngươi lại đến muộn, Ngô Lỗi.”

Nam hài cũng chuyển qua thân. U, tới cái cùng ta có đến liều mạng soái ca sao, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ, hướng hắn gật gật đầu. Hắn cũng nhếch miệng cười lộ ra răng nanh hỏi cái hảo, nói: “Sư huynh hảo, ta kêu Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Ở lúc sau nói chuyện với nhau trung mới biết được, Lưu hạo nhiên so với hắn còn lớn tuổi hai tuổi, cái này mùa hè thi được trung ương âm nhạc học viện soạn nhạc hệ, ngày thường yêu thích chính là viết khúc cùng đánh trống Jazz. Cao tam thời điểm tham gia trường học một cái dàn nhạc, ở lần nọ văn nghệ biểu diễn lúc sau liền thu được kinh hồng giải trí mời, nghĩ thi đại học xong nghỉ hè tìm điểm sự làm, liền đáp ứng rồi đảm đương luyện tập sinh.

Có cái tuổi so với chính mình đại lại ưu tú người kêu chính mình sư huynh, Ngô Lỗi rất là đắc ý, cũng chủ động trợ giúp Lưu hạo nhiên luyện tập hắn còn không thế nào am hiểu vũ đạo động tác, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng thường xuyên lấy cảm tạ danh nghĩa thỉnh Ngô Lỗi ăn cơm.

Nam hài tử chi gian cảm tình thăng ôn mà phi thường nhanh chóng, cái kia nghỉ hè cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nị ở bên nhau. Luyện tập xong về nhà đều là tìm Lưu hạo nhiên, mà không phải hắn trúc mã. Thậm chí nhận thức một tháng lúc sau liền bởi vì phải hướng Lưu hạo nhiên thỉnh giáo toán học tác nghiệp mà bái phỏng hắn gia. Không có huấn luyện nhật tử liền sẽ ở Lưu hạo nhiên phòng đãi cả ngày, ngẫu nhiên nghỉ ngơi chạy tới gõ gõ đánh đánh trống Jazz, đại bộ phận thời gian đều bị Lưu hạo nhiên ấn ở trên chỗ ngồi làm bài. Lưu hạo nhiên giảng đề thực kiên nhẫn hơn nữa không nề này phiền, Ngô Lỗi có rất nhiều lần đều cố tình mà trang không hiểu, liền thích nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay ở bài thi thượng điểm điểm hoạt hoạt, cuối cùng ôn nhu hỏi hắn đã hiểu sao.

Cao nhị mới vừa khai giảng thời điểm, la miểu cùng lộ dương cũng vào công ty luyện tập. La miểu đã là thanh nhạc chuyên nghiệp học sinh, lộ dương lại sẽ đàn điện tử, khương vũ tường vỗ tay: “Chủ xướng bàn phím tay cùng tay trống đều có, không bằng chúng ta tổ cái dàn nhạc thế nào?”

Năm người ăn nhịp với nhau, Ngô Lỗi giành trước tỏ vẻ muốn học đàn ghi-ta, khương vũ tường liền ôm hạ Bass sống. Ca hát khiêu vũ học tập còn muốn luyện đàn ghi-ta, vốn dĩ liền sứt đầu mẻ trán Ngô Lỗi trở nên càng thêm bận rộn, hắn lại đột nhiên không có lại nghĩ tới từ bỏ chuyện này. Năm nhất việc học còn tính nhẹ nhàng, có khi Lưu hạo nhiên tan học sớm liền mua nướng BBQ, chờ ở Ngô Lỗi cao trung cửa tiếp hắn cùng đi phòng luyện tập. Cho dù Ngô Lỗi vừa mới bắt đầu không nghĩ thừa nhận, chống đỡ chính mình kiên trì đi xuống động lực, chính là Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ngẫu nhiên bọn họ nhảy xong vũ mồ hôi ướt đẫm mà nằm trên mặt đất, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng phải hỏi khởi Ngô Lỗi muốn đi nơi nào vào đại học.

“Bắc điện a, ta muốn học diễn kịch.” Ngô Lỗi luôn là như vậy trả lời, đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh.

Ngô Lỗi là cái có tín dụng người, thi đại học xong liền thuận lợi vào bắc điện, công ty an bài năm người tổ Ignition hàng không giới giải trí. Vừa mới bắt đầu ở cái này nam đoàn quá mức bão hòa thời đại bọn họ năm người cũng không có đâm ra bao lớn bọt nước, sau lại công ty cho bọn hắn năm người tiếp một bộ từ một quyển trinh thám tiểu thuyết cải biên vốn ít võng kịch, tuy rằng đầu tư không lớn, cốt truyện lại rất thú vị mới mẻ độc đáo, logic cũng thực thông suốt, Ngô Lỗi kỹ thuật diễn cũng tại đây bộ kịch trung tài năng mới xuất hiện, theo account marketing một trận đề cử, thế nhưng thật sự bắt đầu làm cho bọn họ ở giới giải trí có tồn tại cảm.

Công ty rèn sắt khi còn nóng tiếp thượng Ignition hằng ngày đoàn tổng, năm người cá tính cùng tài hoa đều thực tiên minh hơn nữa đầy đủ mà thể hiện rồi ra tới. Ngay từ đầu thuần túy bị mặt hấp dẫn tiến vào fans bắt đầu bị bọn họ sở bày biện ra càng ngày càng nhiều năng lực sở thuyết phục, xuất đạo không đến một năm thời gian, liền ở đại chúng trong mắt có cũng đủ lực ảnh hưởng.

Đột nhiên bạo hồng lệnh năm người đều trở tay không kịp, Ngô Lỗi yêu cầu đại học thông cáo hai nơi chạy, thường xuyên ba ngày liền ngủ không đến mấy cái giờ, lại làm không biết mệt. Liền tính đỉnh quầng thâm mắt cùng bởi vì quá độ mệt nhọc mà toát ra thanh xuân đậu, đi gặp Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là mừng rỡ như điên. Bọn họ sở trạm thượng sân khấu càng thêm biến đại, hắn tưởng, muốn vĩnh viễn ở như vậy sân khấu thượng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau sáng lên nóng lên.

Thông báo xem như Lưu hạo nhiên trước. Ngày đó mau rạng sáng thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở luyện khó khăn tân khúc vũ đạo, Ngô Lỗi ngồi dưới đất bồi hắn, mặt khác ba người đều đã đi trở về. Ở Lưu hạo nhiên ngửa đầu uống nước đồng thời, Ngô Lỗi cau mày giơ di động bước nhanh đi đến hắn trước mặt, ngữ khí không có thực thân thiện.

“Ngươi về sau cách xa nàng điểm.”

Lưu hạo nhiên tập trung nhìn vào, trên màn hình di động hiện ra chính là hắn tân lục tổng nghệ hình ảnh, hình ảnh hắn chính nắm một cái nữ nghệ sĩ thủ hạ thang lầu, xứng với hậu kỳ phim thần tượng bối cảnh âm nhạc, người khác xem ra xác thật thực ái muội. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi hầm hầm mà trừng mắt hắn, bất giác bắt đầu bật cười.

Sau đó hắn về phía trước đi rồi một bước, cúi người tới gần Ngô Lỗi, đưa bọn họ chi gian khoảng cách súc đến centimet. Hắn bắt giữ tới rồi Ngô Lỗi trong nháy mắt tự do cùng thẹn thùng ánh mắt, đối phương hô hấp rõ ràng dồn dập lên.

“Ta đây ly ngươi gần điểm có thể chứ?”

Ngô Lỗi run run một chút sau không có lùi bước, trực tiếp hôn lên đi.

Đó là bọn họ lần đầu tiên hôn môi. Là mùa hạ nhất nhiệt tình văng khắp nơi lửa khói, cũng là nhất ngọt lành mật đào vị, Ngô Lỗi tưởng. Lưu hạo nhiên tân trường ra màu xanh lá hồ tra trát đến hắn có điểm đau, nhưng hắn vẫn nhịn không được ôm hắn hôn vài biến.

Kết giao sau sinh hoạt cũng không có biến hóa quá nhiều. Có đôi khi Ngô Lỗi mệt đến không được liền trực tiếp ngã vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực nghỉ ngơi, Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ vỗ vỗ đầu của hắn mềm nhẹ mà nói ——

“Vất vả, muốn cùng đi hướng đỉnh cao nhất đỉnh nhọn a.”

Đáng tiếc ngày vui ngắn chẳng tầy gang, xuất đạo hai năm sau liền đã xảy ra đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa ngoài ý muốn. Khương vũ tường ở quay chụp phim mới thời điểm, bởi vì dây thép đạo cụ xảy ra vấn đề, cả người từ chỗ cao ngã xuống, toàn thân nhiều chỗ gãy xương, yêu cầu thời gian dài trị liệu.

Ignition gặp phải xưa nay chưa từng có nguy cơ, đối với sau này hay không muốn tạm dừng đoàn sống, Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng sinh ra bất đồng lý niệm cùng ý tưởng. Làm đội trưởng Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy cái này đoàn yêu cầu vì fans lấy bốn người hình thức tạm thời tiếp tục đi xuống đi, mà Ngô Lỗi lại tưởng chờ khương vũ tường khang phục sau lại cùng nhau hoạt động, ai cũng vô pháp thuyết phục ai, vì thế bọn họ lần đầu tiên cãi nhau còn động thủ.

Mới từ khương vũ tường phòng bệnh xem xong cả người đều là thương phát tiểu trở về, Ngô Lỗi còn tương đối kích động, trực tiếp nắm lên Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo chất vấn: “Ngươi không nghĩ từ từ đồng đội sao? Đồng đội đối với ngươi mà nói không quan trọng sao?”

“Vậy ngươi không muốn cùng ta một đường đi xuống đi sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chăm chú Ngô Lỗi lóe sáng hai tròng mắt, cho tới nay bọn họ đều này đây hai người cùng đi lang bạt càng rộng lớn thiên địa vì tín niệm mà chống đỡ nghiêng ngả lảo đảo đi xuống tới, hiện tại trong đó một người nói nên tách ra, từng người vì chiến đi, hắn lần đầu từ Ngô Lỗi trong mắt thấy được xa lạ. Ngô Lỗi cũng rõ ràng có dao động, hắn buông lỏng tay ra, cắn môi không nói một lời.

Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài một hơi, hắn vươn tay phải tựa hồ là tưởng đụng vào Ngô Lỗi đỉnh đầu, cuối cùng vẫn là từ bỏ: “Đều bình tĩnh một chút đi.”

Sảo xong giá ngày hôm sau, công ty liền đem bọn họ kêu đi mở cuộc họp. Lão tổng chỉ vào trên bàn máy tính, phe phẩy đầu đối bọn họ nói: “Bị chụp.” Ngô Lỗi thấu thượng trước, màn hình thình lình hiện ra tối hôm qua hắn bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo ảnh chụp. Lão tổng nghe nói sau khi giải thích, suy xét đến chuyện này chưa xong, chuyện khác lại tới, cuối cùng quyết định dừng đoàn sống.

Ignition bởi vậy tiến vào nạp điện kỳ, Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng một phách hai tán, bắt đầu đường ai nấy đi.

“Các ngươi cứ như vậy chia tay? Quá qua loa đi?” Khương vũ tường mở ra đôi tay lộ ra khiếp sợ biểu tình, “Càng quá phận chính là còn đem nồi đẩy cho bị thương ta?”

“Ngay từ đầu ta có nghĩ tới tìm hắn hòa hảo……” Ngô Lỗi oa ở sô pha, “Này không phải không chịu khuất phục sao, nghĩ dựa vào cái gì hắn không tới tìm ta? Liền mãi cho đến hiện tại mới gặp mặt.”

“Hai cái quật cường người.” Lộ dương khoa tay múa chân tổng kết nói, “Rõ ràng còn ái đối phương, chính là chết sĩ diện.”

“Không có không có, hôm nay cuối cùng một chút đối hắn tình yêu cũng bị hắn làm không có.” Ngô Lỗi vẫy vẫy tay.

Mặt khác ba người không có tiếp tục nói tiếp, chỉ ở phân biệt thời điểm khương vũ tường vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi bả vai: “Có cốt khí cũng đừng chính mình vả mặt úc, ta thân ái bằng hữu.”

Ngô Lỗi đối chính mình có mạc danh tin tưởng. Có cùng đoàn phim người ngẫu nhiên bát quái khởi Lưu hạo nhiên cùng tình huống của hắn, hắn sẽ cố tình mà nhíu mày vẻ mặt nghi hoặc mà trả lời: “Ai a? Không quen biết.”

Một tuần sau, Ignition bắt đầu tập hợp lên luyện tập đã từng ra quá sở hữu ca khúc, lấy này tới chuẩn bị kế tiếp sở muốn phát hành album cùng trở về lưu động buổi biểu diễn. Ngô Lỗi bởi vì đóng phim, ở cuồn cuộn dưới ánh nắng chói chang liên tục công tác vài thiên, cả người hôn hôn trầm trầm mà có chút bị cảm nắng, tới rồi luyện tập ngày đó đương nhiên mà khởi đã muộn, yết hầu như là bị ngàn loại lưỡi dao sắc bén sở hoa, đau không được.

Vô cùng lo lắng mà đuổi tới phòng luyện tập, mặt khác bốn người đều đã bắt đầu luyện đi lên. Vũ đạo lão sư đối hắn gật gật đầu ý bảo hắn chạy nhanh gia nhập, “Ngô Lỗi, ngươi đến muộn.”

“Ngượng ngùng ngượng ngùng.” Ngô Lỗi cúi cúi người, buông xuống ba lô, chạy chậm đứng ở chỗ trống ra vị trí.

Lưu hạo nhiên liền đứng ở hắn bên trái, hắn nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên nặc ở nắng hè chói chang xích nhật hạ, rõ ràng là quay đầu lại hướng hắn cười cười, ngay sau đó liền quay đầu không hề xem hắn. Sở hữu hết thảy đều như là lần đầu gặp mặt cảnh tượng giống nhau, tuy rằng chỉ là thoáng chốc việc, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là có loại phảng phất giống như cách một thế hệ xa cách cùng ngã trụy cảm, tâm lập tức rơi xuống mà rất sâu.

Phòng luyện tập điều hòa khai thật sự thấp, Ngô Lỗi lại không có cảm giác được nửa điểm lạnh lẽo, bởi vì vũ đạo biên độ rất lớn, còn bị cảm nắng hắn toàn thân vô lực mà nhảy, làm ra động tác đều thực rời rạc, chỉ có thể trước tiên lui đến một bên trong một góc một mình cường hóa luyện tập. Theo thể lực đại lượng xói mòn, tầm mắt chậm rãi tan rã, cuối cùng thật sự chịu đựng không nổi, dựa tường ngồi đóng sẽ đôi mắt.

Đần độn trung, hai tròng mắt che thượng một con ấm áp tay. Ngô Lỗi gian nan mà mở hai mắt, mơ hồ gian trông thấy hư hư thực thực Lưu hạo nhiên bóng người ở trước mắt lắc lư, cũng không có nghĩ nhiều, trực tiếp ngã đầu liền hướng người nọ trong lòng ngực ngủ.

Tỉnh lại khi ngoài cửa sổ đã là trời tối, phòng luyện tập chiếu sáng đại đèn rất là chói mắt. Ngô Lỗi bản năng nâng lên tay che đôi mắt làm chính mình thích ứng cái này độ sáng, nghe thấy đỉnh đầu truyền đến khàn khàn thanh âm: “Tỉnh a?”

Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt, sau đó mãnh đến ngồi khai vài mễ, vẻ mặt hoảng sợ mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên một bên bật cười mà nhìn hắn, một bên dùng tay phải gõ bởi vì bị Ngô Lỗi gối thời gian rất lâu mà lên men đùi, “Ta có như vậy đáng sợ sao?”

Ngô Lỗi quản lý một chút mặt bộ biểu tình, mỏng manh gật gật đầu, “Không nghĩ lại cùng ngươi lên hot search.”

“Thực xin lỗi.” Lưu hạo nhiên đầy mặt xin lỗi, lúc sau lại thực mau đem tầm mắt thoát đi đi ra ngoài, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ rực rỡ lung linh đường xe chạy không nói một lời.

Thời gian tức khắc đi được rất chậm. Ngô Lỗi đầu óc vẫn là có chút hôn ngạc, như là thịnh một chén lắc lư lay động thủy, thời gian tí tách trôi đi lại nghe đến vô cùng rõ ràng. Hắn nhìn lén liếc mắt một cái Lưu hạo nhiên sườn mặt, đối phương thẳng chóp mũi thượng treo mồ hôi, ánh mắt không có ngắm nhìn, hoằng thúy thành một uông thủy đôi mắt xuống phía dưới buông xuống như là ở quay đầu chuyện cũ.

Hắn tin tưởng Lưu hạo nhiên nhất định cũng hồi tưởng nổi lên cái kia bị hoa lý rầm ngày mùa hè hỏa hoa sở vờn quanh ban đêm.

Ngô Lỗi lo chính mình chơi sẽ ngón tay, hồi lâu mới lại lần nữa ngẩng đầu thanh thanh giọng nói, chậm rì rì hỏi: “Nghe nói ngươi làm ta không cần đối với ngươi châm lại tình xưa?”

“A?” Lưu hạo nhiên phát ngốc một hồi, theo sau ấp úng mà nói: “Nếu ngươi…… Ngạnh muốn hợp lại ta cũng không gì biện pháp, chỉ có thể đồng ý.”

Ngô Lỗi tưởng, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng bất quá như thế, những cái đó rác rưởi lời nói chỉ dám kêu đồng đội chuyển cáo, đều không có dũng khí giáp mặt giảng. Hắn tưởng cười nhạo chính mình, phía trước sở làm hết thảy tâm lý xây dựng cùng tự mình ám chỉ đều không hề tất yếu, bọn họ đều còn nhớ mãi không quên đối phương chuyện này là chân thật tồn tại, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên cư nhiên so với hắn còn không có can đảm thừa nhận, cho nên hắn đứng lên đến gần Lưu hạo nhiên, trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn hắn nói ——

“Không có khả năng, tưởng đều đừng nghĩ.”

Ngô Lỗi tính toán lo liệu đem Lưu hạo nhiên trở thành không khí ý tưởng, hắn tưởng nếu Lưu hạo nhiên không có chủ động hòa hảo mãnh liệt ý nguyện, hắn cũng không cần tung ta tung tăng mà chạy tới cấp đối phương ánh mắt. Khương vũ tường một phát hiện không khí tràn ngập giương cung bạt kiếm gấp gáp cảm thời điểm, liền ở bên cạnh móc di động ra triển lãm ngày đó phòng luyện tập Ngô Lỗi mệt ngã vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên đùi ảnh chụp trêu chọc hắn: “Đừng biến xoay đá chồng chất, nói tốt không yêu đâu?”

“Được rồi ngươi chụp ảnh liền tính còn đem ta chụp như vậy xấu.” Ngô Lỗi gặm dưa hấu bất mãn mà nói: “Như vậy đi, đánh cuộc, liền chờ hạ tân chuyên cuộc họp báo thượng, ta nếu là cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói một lời, ta liền hướng ngươi trò chơi tài khoản sung một trăm khối, phản chi ngươi cho ta sung 500.”

Khương vũ tường cười lạnh: “Ha hả, ca, ngươi tưởng cũng thật chu đáo.”

Cuối cùng Ngô Lỗi thuận lợi thắng được 500 khối, chính là hai người bọn họ cp phấn không vui.

Tuy nói lần này chủ đánh ca sân khấu bọn họ có tuyệt mỹ hát đối, chính là hai người đi vị đến mặt đối mặt đứng thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi trước sau cũng chưa hướng Lưu hạo nhiên nơi đó nâng một chút mí mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên xướng xong cũng chỉ có thể xấu hổ mà thè lưỡi. Bởi vì thật sự quá mức chật vật, trong lúc nhất thời Weibo cùng các loại trên diễn đàn xoát đầy bọn họ buôn bán thất bại động đồ. cp phấn chia làm hai phái, nhất phái điên cuồng mà vũ động tiền nhiệm cùng đài giả thiết hô to bọn họ nhất định là thật sự hiện tại là ở tị hiềm mà thôi, nhất phái khai vài tờ hốc cây khóc tang hảo một trận, sôi nổi tỏ vẻ be tâm hảo mệt muốn thoát phấn.

Vì thế kinh hồng giải trí lão tổng thở dài, lại đem Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi kêu đi nói chuyện, lần này lão tổng không hề ôn nhu, mệnh lệnh bọn họ vì album doanh số liền tính xé rách da mặt cũng muốn nghiêm túc buôn bán.

“Tiền a! Đều là tiền! Các ngươi có cái gì thâm cừu đại hận cũng không cần cùng tiền không qua được a?” Lão tổng vô cùng đau đớn.

Ngô Lỗi không biện pháp tùy hứng, chỉ có thể nuốt xuống nước đắng ở trên đài cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chuyện trò vui vẻ. Ngẫu nhiên cùng nhau thượng tổng nghệ, liền cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hỗ động cái một hai câu lời nói sau đó đứng ở mặt khác ba người bên cạnh làm như hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. cp phấn vừa thấy cảm thấy không được, này buôn bán quá cố tình quá giả, lão tổng ý bảo bọn họ yêu cầu tăng mạnh chút lực độ. Ngô Lỗi chỉ có thể thăng cấp đến tứ chi đụng vào, bắt tay a đối cái coi a gì đó.

Trên đài còn xem như hữu hảo bình thường đồng sự, hạ đài liền cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở phòng nghỉ hai góc trợn mắt giận nhìn, chính xác ra là hắn đơn người trừng mắt Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở một bên không biết làm sao, nhìn chằm chằm nhìn chằm chằm hai người đều bật cười, cuối cùng ngã ngồi ở góc tường cười đến che bụng. Bị bắt buôn bán vẫn là có điểm chỗ tốt, Ngô Lỗi tưởng, hắn đối Lưu hạo nhiên thái độ cũng bắt đầu hòa hoãn một chút, phía trước căng chặt huyền hơi chút tùng tùng.

Bảy tháng mạt đại thử trước sau bắt đầu trù bị nổi lên lưu động buổi biểu diễn, năm người thương lượng một phen, quyết định buổi biểu diễn một mở màn chọn dùng dàn nhạc hình thức, mở màn khúc từ Lưu hạo nhiên soạn nhạc, văn học bản lĩnh tính xông ra Ngô Lỗi tới điền từ. Lưu hạo nhiên trắng đêm chưa ngủ mà đuổi ra một đầu mở màn khúc demo, hắn thật cẩn thận mà đem khảo có khúc USB giao cho Ngô Lỗi, tựa hồ còn muốn nói gì, giãy giụa một hồi cuối cùng chỉ nói một câu: “Giao cho ngươi.”

Ca khúc khúc nhạc dạo du dương dài lâu, trung gian đột nhiên biến chuyển tiến vào khí thế to lớn cao trào bộ phận, cuối cùng hạ màn chỗ lại trở về ôn hòa, chỉnh đầu khúc như là từ từ kể ra mấy năm nay Ignition trải qua. Ngô Lỗi cầm lòng không đậu mà bị Lưu hạo nhiên tài hoa sở thuyết phục, điền từ cũng thực thông thuận.

Không ngừng kéo động tiến độ điều lặp lại nghe thời điểm mới phát hiện chỉnh đoạn âm tần thế nhưng dài đến mười phút, mà ca khúc bản thân chỉ có bốn phần xuất đầu, mặt sau có năm phần nhiều chỗ trống kỳ.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi sẽ không như vậy nhàm chán đem nói cái gì lục ở phía sau đi?” Ngô Lỗi cười cười, nhịn không được kéo động tới rồi nhất cuối cùng, vài giây sau, hắn nghe được có cái vô cùng quen thuộc lại nhu hòa thanh âm nói ——

“Ngươi là ta đã từng có được ngày trước, cũng là ta xa xôi không thể với tới tương lai.”

Tám tháng sơ trận đầu buổi biểu diễn định ở Thượng Hải. Giữa hè chạng vạng rất là nặng nề, ban ngày luôn là lâu dài. Ngô Lỗi một mình đứng ở ngày mai sắp muốn biểu diễn sân khấu thượng nhớ kỹ đi vị, hắn nhìn nơi xa kiểm tra các loại trang bị nhân viên công tác, lỗ tai vào một tịch ve minh, bắt đầu ngây người.

Trên vai bị thật mạnh một phách.

Lưu hạo nhiên hướng hắn dương dương cằm: “Còn không đi a?” Hắn thay đổi thân quần áo, cõng bao tựa hồ là tính toán trở về.

Ngô Lỗi lắc lắc đầu, “Lại đãi một hồi.” Vì thế dứt khoát đặt mông ngồi ở sân khấu thượng nhìn nơi xa phát ngốc. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng buông xuống bao, ở hắn nghiêng phía sau ngồi xuống.

Lần đó Ngô Lỗi đem ca từ giao cho Lưu hạo sau đó, hai người đều rất có ăn ý mà im bặt không nhắc tới ghi âm sự tình. Bọn họ chi gian ở chung cũng tự nhiên mà vậy mà về tới bình thường đồng sự, có thể bình thường đối thoại bình thường ở chung một phòng. Nhưng là so giống nhau đồng sự lược hiện vi diệu một chút, như là có cái gì bất thành văn ước định, hai người đều thực câu nệ mà tránh cho thời gian dài ánh mắt tiếp xúc cùng da thịt tương chạm vào.

Như là hiện tại giống nhau ai cũng không xem ai, thẳng đến sắc trời dần dần dày đặc đi xuống. Một cổ mát lạnh mùa hạ gió thổi khai Ngô Lỗi trán phát, hắn nâng lên tay xoa xoa mồ hôi trên trán, sau đó tự nhủ cảm khái một câu: “Không nghĩ tới hai năm sau vòng đi vòng lại lại về tới nơi này.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ở hắn phía sau cười khẽ, “Vẫn là cùng đồng dạng người kia cùng nhau.”

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng cả kinh, hắn nhìn không thấy Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình, chỉ có thể chuyển qua thân, một lần nữa tương ngộ sau nhiều như vậy chút thiên tới lần đầu tiên không có lựa chọn lảng tránh mà là chính đại quang minh mà đoan trang Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng ở nghiêm túc mà nhìn hắn, hắn tưởng hắn nguyên lai vẫn là rất thích người này.

“Chúng ta có thể thẳng thắn thành khẩn điểm sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên con ngươi lập loè vũ trụ ngân hà đàn quang, hắn mặt mày cười vui.

“Hảo.”

Buổi biểu diễn không còn chỗ ngồi.

Rèm bố kéo ra sau, Lưu hạo nhiên dẫm vang lên đế cổ, diễn tấu ra Ignition trở về sau cái thứ nhất âm phù. Dưới đài nháy mắt tiếng người ồn ào, sắc thái sặc sỡ nối thành một mảnh đèn bài vẫn là màn này quen thuộc nhất quang cảnh. Ngô Lỗi toàn thân máu bắt đầu sôi trào, hắn tưởng bọn họ về tới nên trở về đến địa phương, bọn họ vốn là thuộc về như thế long trọng cuồng hoan, gào rống ở giữa mùa hạ sân khấu thượng điên cuồng kêu gào mới là các thiếu niên lúc ban đầu cũng là nhất mạt quy túc.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn các đồng đội cũng đều doanh nước mắt, la miểu cao vút tiếng ca vang vọng toàn bộ sân vận động, khương vũ tường bắt đầu ở trên sân khấu nhảy bắn lên. Ngô Lỗi ôm đàn ghi-ta xoay người chạy tới Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh, nhìn về phía hắn đáy mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên đã ra hãn, một tay xoay tròn cổ bổng, một tay leng keng hữu lực mà đập quân cổ. Đại khái là cảm giác được Ngô Lỗi khẩn nhìn chăm chú tuyến, Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu cũng nhìn về phía hắn.

Là liếc mắt một cái vạn năm, cũng là nhất vĩnh cửu chăm chú nhìn, Ngô Lỗi nhớ tới từng một đường bên nhau chạy như điên quá những cái đó còn làm mộng mùa hè, cảm thấy sở hữu ngày xưa xuất hiện quá gút mắt cùng xung đột phảng phất đều đã bình thường trở lại, bên người người kia bất luận đã từng cùng tương lai vĩnh viễn là hắn cũng chỉ có thể là hắn.

Một khúc sau khi kết thúc bọn họ cho nhau đánh chưởng, Lưu hạo nhiên lại bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi huy lại đây tay không có buông ra, Ngô Lỗi cười cong mắt, hắn mở ra tay, sau đó cùng Lưu hạo nhiên mười ngón tay đan vào nhau.

Giờ phút này phiêu mãn ngôi sao cùng dải lụa rực rỡ mỹ lệ thịnh cảnh ở đối phương trước mặt cũng bất quá là muối bỏ biển.

Buổi biểu diễn sau khi kết thúc Lưu hạo nhiên liền đem Ngô Lỗi kéo đến phòng nghỉ bên cạnh trong một góc, hắn mang theo cực nóng tình tố, đôi tay bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi bả vai, chân thành mà nhìn hắn hai mắt từng câu từng chữ địa đạo ——

“Ta nhớ rõ chúng ta còn không có chính thức đề cập quá phận tay đi.”

Sau đó hắn cúi đầu hôn lên Ngô Lỗi đôi môi, nụ hôn này quá mức kịch liệt mà đụng vào răng cửa, hai người đau đến che miệng cười một hồi. Lại lần nữa thân thượng thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên ôn nhu chút, hắn cọ xát Ngô Lỗi cánh môi, tìm đúng điểm sau hoạt nhập đầu lưỡi tùy ý liếm láp. Ngô Lỗi dùng sức hấp thu Lưu hạo nhiên hơi thở, đầu lưỡi ở răng nanh thượng không ngừng đảo quanh, cuối cùng bị thân đến hai đầu gối có chút nhũn ra, Lưu hạo nhiên một phen kéo hắn tiếp tục dây dưa.

Bọn họ hôn thật lâu, chờ đến bên tai vang lên tiếng bước chân mới vội vội vàng vàng mà tách ra.

“Các ngươi ở chỗ này a! Lão tổng nói chờ hạ muốn khai cái khánh công yến……” Khương vũ tường nuốt xuống kế tiếp nói, trước mắt hai người đều sắc mặt ửng hồng, thở hồng hộc, hắn như đi trên băng mỏng mà lui về phía sau vài bước, “Quấy rầy……”

Lúc sau xoay người nhanh như chớp chạy, vài giây sau lại lộn trở lại tới bái góc tường lộ ra nửa cái đầu.

“Ngô Lỗi. Ta. steam. Thu tiền.”

Ngô Lỗi ở khánh công bữa tiệc uống lên quá nhiều rượu trắng, còn mạnh mẽ muốn lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên uống chén rượu giao bôi, bị Lưu hạo nhiên một phen khiêng lên đưa về gia sau vẫn luôn ngã đầu ngủ đến ngày hôm sau giữa trưa.

Hắn là bị một trận kịch liệt tiếng đập cửa cấp bừng tỉnh, một mở cửa người đại diện trên quần áo mang theo vũ, trực tiếp vọt tiến vào: “Đánh ngươi điện thoại như thế nào không tiếp?”

“Ngượng ngùng, di động tắt máy.” Ngô Lỗi quơ quơ hỗn độn đầu mao, mở ra di động phát hiện có hơn hai mươi thông chưa tiếp điện thoại cùng thượng trăm điều WeChat tin tức thình lình xuất hiện ở trên màn hình.

“Tình huống như thế nào?”

“Chính ngươi xem đi……” Người đại diện móc ra chính mình di động, mở ra Weibo đưa cho hắn.

Hot search điều thứ nhất: Ngô Lỗi cùng vương linh tình yêu hư hư thực thực cho hấp thụ ánh sáng.

Vương linh là Ngô Lỗi trước một bộ phim truyền hình sở hợp tác nữ diễn viên. Ngô Lỗi đầy mặt dấu chấm hỏi, điểm đi vào là paparazzi ở bảy tháng 30 hào chụp mấy trương động đồ, hai người trước sau từ tiệm cơm ra tới sau đó thượng cùng chiếc xe. Account marketing thêm mắm thêm muối mà xem đồ giải đáp một phen, còn phán đoán một chút hai người đại buổi tối đi làm cái gì.

“Vô lương truyền thông lại bắt đầu cắt câu lấy nghĩa, có dám hay không đem toàn bộ video phát ra tới?” Ngô Lỗi bất đắc dĩ mà nằm ngã vào trên sô pha, “Chính là một cái bình thường đoàn phim liên hoan mà thôi, kia trên xe còn có mặt khác diễn viên ở a, chỉ là trùng hợp ta cùng vương linh trước sau trên chân xe thôi, hơn nữa ta cơm nước xong hồi phim trường bổ một cái diễn liền về nhà.”

“Công ty đã ở viết thanh minh.” Người đại diện nói, “Còn hảo Lưu hạo nhiên cũng giúp ngươi làm sáng tỏ, bằng không ngăn cản không được đại chúng dư luận.”

“Cái gì?” Ngô Lỗi từ trên sô pha nhảy lên, nhíu mày click mở Lưu hạo nhiên Weibo.

“Đêm nay tiếp tục 7.30 buổi tối điện cạnh chi dạ sao? @ Ngô Lỗi LEO”

Mịt mờ lại xảo diệu mà hóa giải truyền thông vô cớ suy đoán. Ngô Lỗi cười, an hạ tâm nhìn bên ngoài. Là thái dương vũ, vũ thế không lớn, từ trời cao rơi xuống xuống dưới hỗn loạn nhỏ vụn ôn nhu kim sắc ấm dương.

Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía người đại diện, “Lưu hạo nhiên ở Bắc Kinh đóng phim sao, ta muốn đi tìm hắn.”

Chờ Ngô Lỗi từ Thượng Hải đuổi tới Bắc Kinh sau, màn đêm đã buông xuống. Lưu hạo nhiên chính phủng đoàn phim cơm hộp vội vàng lột mấy khẩu, trong miệng cuối cùng một ngụm cơm còn không có nuốt xuống đi liền nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi triều hắn chạy tới.

“Ngươi như thế nào……” Lưu hạo nhiên thiếu chút nữa bị sặc đến.

Ngô Lỗi cũng không màng chung quanh người ánh mắt, đi lên liền lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay đi đến tương đối bí ẩn một góc, duỗi tay xoa xoa hắn gương mặt, “Ta có điểm tưởng ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười, hắn giơ tay chải vuốt lại Ngô Lỗi nhân chạy vội mà trở nên hỗn độn tóc mái, “Ngày mai tuần diễn không phải có thể gặp được sao.”

Ngô Lỗi không có nói tiếp, hắn ngẩng đầu, điểm điểm ngôi sao sái lạc bầu trời đêm, cuối cùng rơi vào rồi trong mắt hắn. Hắn chớp chớp mắt, tiến lên một bước, đem cằm dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai, thật sâu hút khí, đôi môi dán lên Lưu hạo nhiên nóng bỏng cổ, hắn nói: “Cảm ơn ngươi tín nhiệm.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị cọ thật sự ngứa, hắn đã thật lâu loại này không có tâm bị dấu vết cảm giác, hắn ôm qua Ngô Lỗi eo, cúi đầu ở bên tai hắn nói: “Về sau ly biệt người xa một chút.”

Ngô Lỗi mở ra hai tay gắt gao mà ôm lên hắn, như là muốn đem chính mình dung tiến thân thể hắn, “Ta đây ly ngươi gần điểm.”

Hỏa hoa thứ lạp mà vỡ toang nở rộ, cái này mùa hạ lại một lần bị bậc lửa, vẫn là quen thuộc mật đào mùi hương, như là mềm mại quả đào bị đẩy ra đè ép ra nhất ngọt nị nước sốt tưới trong lòng, như nhau bọn họ lần đầu tiên hôn môi cái kia mùa hè.

Ngô Lỗi đem mặt chôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, “Lưu hạo nhiên ta vả mặt, ta còn là đối với ngươi trọng châm lửa tình.”

Lưu hạo nhiên hôn tóc của hắn.

“Vậy không được lại dập tắt.”

1000+ duyệt

Nhiều người hợp tác tại tuyến Office  
Đăng ký / đăng nhập download App  
Dùng App đọc


	57. Ngầm trận tuyến liên minh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuzlg

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngầm trận tuyến liên minh  
Thanh niên đạo diễn 6 X thâm niên diễn viên 5 ngầm tình liên minh

BGM: Thất tình trận tuyến liên minh

01

Lưu hạo nhiên từ đoàn phim đóng máy yến khi trở về thần trí không rõ lắm, thời trẻ đương diễn viên luyện liền một thân rượu đoái trà, biên khuyên biên rải bản lĩnh theo chính lớn lên tuổi, cùng đảo lớn lên da mặt cùng nhau rớt trống trơn, mãn đoàn phim khoác hồ ly da lão bánh quẩy tiểu tể tử…… Tay già đời pháp, sớm vô dụng.

“Đám tôn tử này nếu không phải ỷ vào cùng ta quan hệ thiết, cách.” Dạ dày dung lượng bị cướp sạch không còn Lưu đạo trang giấy người giống nhau bình nằm xoài trên trên sô pha, đầu nặng chân nhẹ khởi không tới, đơn giản đèn đều lười đến khai, tả hữu ngửi một chút chính mình bị hiểu biết nhiều năm nữ diễn viên cố ý họa đọc thuộc lòng hồng áo sơmi cổ áo.

Còn hảo, khứu giác đều mau không có, cảm giác không phải thực xú, cứ như vậy ngủ một đêm đi.

“A!!!” Lưu hạo nhiên nửa bên mặt chôn ở ôm gối thượng một trận phịch, “Lúc này phải có cái biết lãnh biết nhiệt, sẽ đau người, cho ta xoa xoa, chết cũng đáng……”

“Có thể a, Lưu đạo nói nói xem, từ nơi nào bắt đầu xoa khởi?”

Ỷ vào bên người không ai nhân cơ hội mượn rượu làm càn tiểu Lưu lập tức trát đứng dậy. Nói tốt muốn ở Bắc Kinh đi ngang qua, đêm đó chuyển cơ chạy lấy người Ngô Lỗi đêm khuya rửa sạch sẽ chờ ở hai người bọn họ trong đó một bí mật căn cứ. Đôi mắt sớm thích ứng hắc ám, nguyệt hạ mỹ nhân bọc hắn áo tắm dài, ngọn tóc ướt dầm dề, đáy mắt hơi nước có vẻ như vậy ý vị thâm trường, tay cũng tùy theo càng duỗi càng dài……

“Nơi này? Nơi này?” Ngô Lỗi rũ mắt, nói một câu, đổi một chỗ “Vẫn là…… Nơi này?”

Lưu hạo nhiên một đôi mắt si ngốc đuổi theo Ngô Lỗi, trong lòng đảo cảnh giác thật sự, sấn đối phương lực chú ý ngừng ở hắn quan trọng địa phương cơ hội, trộm đem nhận không ra người một bên cổ áo xoa xoa, lật qua tới liều mạng hướng trong tắc.

Đáng tiếc tối nay bốn vách tường lọt gió, chú định tàng không được nhược điểm. Ngô Lỗi buông ra hắn yếu hại, đứng dậy đem hắn phác hồi ôm gối thượng, hé miệng hung ác mà ngậm trụ chứng cứ phạm tội ra bên ngoài xả, trang tá đến sạch sẽ một khuôn mặt dính cặn, giống tai họa đại nhân bàn trang điểm tiểu hài nhi, khóe miệng một đạo màu đỏ tươi, mũi một chút đạm hồng, buồn cười đáng yêu.

Hắn tổng giống tiểu hài nhi.

18 tuổi là 18 tuổi, 28 tuổi trở về trường mười năm, càng giống 8 tuổi.

“Lynne tỷ tân đại ngôn, đoạn mặt hàng 605,” Ngô Lỗi nhăn mũi ở hắn trên người một hồi loạn ngửi, lại nãi lại hung, “Lưu hạo nhiên, đóng máy yến kiêm sinh nhật yến thực dễ chịu a, xem ra có người xoa qua không phải?”

“A, đau.” Lưu hạo nhiên nơm nớp lo sợ mà sờ sờ chính mình thình thịch thẳng nhảy huyệt Thái Dương, anh một tiếng hoàn toàn ngất đi.

Ngô Lỗi liếm liếm khóe miệng.

Sửa thiêm vé máy bay sáng sớm 6 giờ rưỡi, thời gian cấp bách, địch bất động, chính mình động.

Lưu hạo nhiên đệ 30 cái sinh nhật tam hỉ lâm môn, đạo diễn đệ nhất bộ diễn chính thức đóng máy —— cũng coi như cầm trương “Vào kinh đi thi” giấy thông hành; đến nỗi “Đêm động phòng hoa chúc” cùng “Tha hương ngộ cố tri” liền mừng đến có điểm bí ẩn, cũng may tha hương toàn là ôn nhu hương, bạn cố tri lại là tri kỷ người —— còn đặc biệt tích cực chủ động. Vì đột phá tính tân nhân vật khổ luyện múa cột ma ra một thân sôi trào tinh lực cùng một đoạn mềm dẻo eo, đa dạng phồn đa, cuốn lấy gần nhất có chút chậm trễ bảo dưỡng Lưu đạo hự hự. Ngô Lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt luôn luôn phóng đến khai, băng bia bạn nhiệt chocolate, Lưu hạo nhiên trước “Biết lãnh” sau “Biết nhiệt”, lặp đi lặp lại, thiếu chút nữa ở 10 nguyệt 10 ngày cùng ngày đánh đủ thập toàn thập mỹ trượng.

Trường đình ngoại, cổ đạo biên, lửa đạn vang mấy ngày liền. Úng một đêm, hạn một tháng, hừng đông tiểu ly biệt.

Hai người thêm lên ngủ không đủ tam giờ, đồng hồ báo thức vang lên tới khi Ngô Lỗi thần thái sáng láng, Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ đem điện thoại phao tiến bể cá uy cá. Nơi nơi đều là si ngốc triền triền hương vị, Lưu hạo nhiên dùng sức hít hít cái mũi dư vị một phen, muốn ngủ thu hồi giác lại luyến tiếc, giãy giụa bò dậy, bái trụ khung cửa xem Ngô Lỗi hừ sảng khoái giọng cạo râu.

“Đá chồng chất, ngươi làm ta chết minh bạch điểm. Kia cái gì 506 vẫn là 605, ngươi như thế nào nhận ra tới.”

“Ta nhiều nhất biết lá phong hồng cùng bánh đậu hồng có cái gì khác nhau, so ngươi là cường một ít,” Ngô Lỗi ba lượng hạ hướng sạch sẽ trên mặt bọt biển, tám cái răng động tác nhất trí giả cười, “Cho nên quả nhiên là Lynne tỷ.”

“Tổ tông……Lynne ẩn hôn ngươi không cũng đoán được sao, nàng tiểu bằng hữu đều sẽ kêu ba ba.”

Ngô Lỗi banh không được, cười đến thở hổn hển: “Hâm mộ không? Ta xem ngươi là hâm mộ đến lợi hại, ngươi cũng có thể có được.”

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt như vậy một giây đồng hồ, hắn tiểu bằng hữu ở trên mặt hắn ba một tiếng đánh lén thành công, trên trán, cái mũi thượng lại các tới một chút, liên tiếp hô ba tiếng “Ba ba”, đem Lưu hạo nhiên chặt chẽ tròng lên lệnh người cực kỳ hâm mộ tình thương của cha quang hoàn, mới cuối cùng tiết lộ một chút tình nhân gian không tha, lấp kín Lưu hạo nhiên miệng tinh mịn mà mổ.

“Đi lạp.”

“Từ từ, ta đưa ngươi đi sân bay.” Bất chấp hình tượng —— trên thực tế Lưu hạo nhiên không hề yêu cầu giống thời trẻ gian như vậy thật cẩn thận mà duy trì hoàn mỹ hình tượng, thậm chí càng hy vọng có cái gì không thể kháng nhân tố, đem hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi bí mật cạy ra một tia khe hở. Hắn tùy tay xách quá khẩu trang cùng áo ngoài, một bên hướng trên người bộ, một bên móc ra chìa khóa mở ra khóa trái môn. Gió thu rót tiến huyền quan, Ngô Lỗi ôm lấy hắn xảo diệu mà đổi chỗ vị trí.

“Đừng đưa lạp, cự tuyệt say rượu lái xe. Tam tam ở dưới lầu chờ ta,” Ngô Lỗi ở trên mặt hắn nhẹ nhàng cào một chút, tán tỉnh điều đến quen cửa quen nẻo, lại thấp giọng phân phó, “Cửa tủ quan hảo a Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Nghe không ra là thật phân phó, vẫn là một khác câu tán tỉnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên một người đứng ở Bắc bán cầu thê thê lương lương gió thu, xem hắn ngầm tình nhân đặng đặng đặng chạy về phía xuân về hoa nở nam bán cầu.

“Hạo nhiên ca, tỉnh rượu dược tới.” Từ diễn viên khi bắt đầu đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên tròn tròn xem ra sớm đã thu được tin tức, tương đương thức thời mà cả một đêm không có tới quấy rầy. Dược tới vừa vặn, điện thoại lại tới không phải thời điểm ——

“Hắn luôn là chỉ để lại số điện thoại cũng không chịu làm ta đưa hắn về nhà ~”

Lưu hạo nhiên:……

Tiếng chuông ngàn vạn đầu, ngươi thiên dùng này một đầu!

Tròn tròn:???

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi này phiến cửa tủ là năm nào tháng nào chính thức đóng lại đâu?

Music~

02

Ai kêu ta không cẩn thận yêu hắn phạm vào ngốc giống nhau vô pháp tự kềm chế

Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên biết hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi sẽ chạm mặt, xuất đạo ngày đầu tiên liền biết. Vòng nói đại nhưng đại, nói tiểu cũng tiểu, khí tràng tương tự bạn cùng lứa tuổi, nhưng làm văn chương không ngừng một thiên hai thiên. Sau lại ở các loại tổng nghệ, trao giải lễ trường hợp chạm qua mặt muôn hình muôn vẻ bạn cùng lứa tuổi, đạo lý là giống nhau.

Ngoại giới xem ra quan hệ hoặc khách sáo, hoặc quen thuộc, mặc dù là âm thầm phân cao thấp, cùng đài diễn trò, thật thật giả giả đều không tránh được.

Ba mươi Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ càng dễ dàng nhớ tới rất nhiều năm trước chi tiết, tuổi lớn, càng là ấu trĩ không thể nói lý, càng là nhớ rõ ràng. Tỷ như lần đầu tiên hợp tác khi liên hoàn đâm xe chín liền đoán, cùng Ngô Lỗi một bàn tay che bất quá tới quần thượng phá động. Xa lạ cảm giống như hơi mỏng giấy, giòn sinh, thọc mở ra lại bằng phẳng, vì thế cầu độc mộc mau chóng dán thân thể, giao nắm tay, mặc cho ai xem ra, cũng chưa cái gì.

Khi đó Ngô Lỗi đặc biệt, đặc biệt ở ở chung lên đặc biệt thoải mái. Lưu hạo nhiên người như vậy, chưa bao giờ thiếu ở chung bằng phẳng lại thoải mái đối tượng.

Là từ khi nào bắt đầu không bằng phẳng đâu?

Kia vốn nên lại chỉ là một cái bình thường buôn bán trường hợp —— Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên, từng người hợp tác quá cùng cái diễn viên, lại tễ lại ầm ĩ sân khấu. Có người quen, có điều động không khí tay già đời, hết thảy đều có kịch bản, lại có cái gì vượt qua kịch bản khống chế.

Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ bị quán bình đinh ở trên tường tiếp thu trừng phạt. Người mới vừa đinh ổn, phun màu theo sau liền đến, xôn xao đâu đầu đổ xuống. Đương nhiên không có người cố ý nhắm ngay mặt tiếp đón, cũng đương nhiên không có người cố ý tránh đi không thoải mái khu vực. Lưu hạo nhiên ở cười vang trung bản năng nhắm mắt lại, cái mũi có điểm sáp, đảo cũng không khó chịu.

Giải trí ngu người, vui vẻ tối thượng.

Có cái gì nhẹ nhàng chạm vào hắn chóp mũi. Không phải gay mũi màu phun, thịt thịt, mềm.

Lưu hạo nhiên trợn mắt, cái mũi càng toan.

Ngô Lỗi này hộp chocolate tất cả đều là kinh hỉ. Dĩ vãng liền sinh khí đều mang cười đôi mắt, hiện nay cười đều mang theo khí, nhíu lại mi dẩu miệng, cười là giả, lo lắng là thật sự. Một bàn tay trộm nâng Lưu hạo nhiên hướng mặt đất bả vai, không ai lưu ý Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình, tự nhiên sẽ không có người phát hiện Ngô Lỗi âm thầm tư thông.

Lưu hạo nhiên tâm nói, ngươi chắn cái gì nha chắn, tế cánh tay tế chân, ta muốn thật rơi xuống ngươi đều không đủ lót. Hồn nhiên bất giác chính mình một trương miệng liệt đến nhĩ sau căn, hai viên răng nanh lóe sáng: “Đừng sợ, này thân nhìn không đáng tin cậy, đều là tiết mục hiệu quả, rắn chắc……”

Sự thật chứng minh Flag không thể loạn lập.

Chống đỡ Lưu hạo nhiên thượng thủ cánh tay gắng sức điểm bang một tiếng bãi công, mặt khác ba chỗ còn ở cương, nửa người liền tùy theo hạ phiên, cũng may người điếu đến đủ cao, vô luận như thế nào không đến mức mặt trước chấm đất, mọi người phản ứng lại đây ba chân bốn cẳng mà cứu giúp, hữu kinh vô hiểm, chỉ chốc lát sau chuẩn bị trọng ghi lại.

Người nào đó trong lòng vô thanh vô tức, sấm rền từng trận.

Ngô Lỗi ly đến gần, Lưu hạo nhiên dính dải lụa rực rỡ miệng xoa cái thứ nhất chống đỡ người của hắn thịt sinh sôi mặt trượt xuống, màu đỏ một điểm nhỏ dừng ở trên má một viên nho nhỏ chí bên cạnh. Lưu hạo nhiên bị buông xuống chờ đợi trọng lục khi, dư quang vẫn luôn tránh không thoát điểm này dấu vết, tưởng duỗi tay lau rớt, cầm lấy lại buông.

Cầm lấy, không bỏ xuống được.

Sau lại tiết mục tổ thay đổi một thân trực tiếp khấu ở trên tường liền thể y, vạn vô nhất thất. Nhưng 16 tuổi tiểu hài nhi vẫn như cũ là bộ dáng kia, sinh khí, giả cười, mở ra thịt thịt chưởng che ở 18 tuổi Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt. Lưu hạo nhiên trợn mắt thấy hắn đường sinh mệnh, lâu dài, sinh cơ bừng bừng.

Hắn cười đến càng ngốc.

“Ngươi chắn cái gì nha chắn. Dải lụa rực rỡ đều dính ngươi trên tay.”

Không biết Ngô Lỗi có hay không nghe thấy. Cái tay kia chắn đến càng kín mít, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn không thấy.

Lúc sau phân đoạn loáng thoáng trộn lẫn chút không thể nói đồ vật. Ngô Lỗi không lại dùng cọ qua mặt khăn giấy trêu cợt hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng ngoan ngoãn mà từ trên tay hắn tiếp nhận một trương tân. Cắn bên tai thời điểm khoảng cách kéo đến xa một chút, Ngô Lỗi nghe hắn thổi phồng chính mình trò chơi trình độ, không lại quở trách hắn, giao nắm bàn tay, hai căn ngón trỏ củ thành một cuộn chỉ rối.

Khẩn trương mà, thật cẩn thận mà. Oán giận tiết mục tổ “Tốt xấu tốt xấu” thời điểm, khóe mắt, đuôi lông mày, đều ở trong lúc lơ đãng tới gần hắn.

Sau lại tương đương lớn lên một đoạn thời gian, Lưu hạo nhiên không lại ấn đình trợ lý tròn tròn thường thường ở phòng hóa trang công phóng kia đầu 《 ngứa 》—— sách giáo khoa thức yin từ diễm khúc, dĩ vãng không quá phù hợp hắn thẩm mỹ.

“Càng hoảng càng nghĩ càng hoảng càng ngứa càng tao càng ngứa”

“A ~ ngứa”

03

Hắn cười ta học không được làm bộ tiêu sái lại không chuẩn ta cười hắn “Kỹ thuật diễn kém”

Ngô Lỗi ba tuổi xuất đạo, đi vị tinh chuẩn, kinh nghiệm lão đến, đánh diễn bị thương tựa như đoàn phim thức ăn giống nhau ăn thành chuyện thường ngày. Một chút một chút ma ra tới kỹ thuật diễn ở thân cận người trước mặt thẳng tắp trượt xuống, lại tiểu nhân bí mật đều tàng không được.

Sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên mới hiểu được, đại khái thích một người là thật sự tàng không được, cũng có thể thích đến trình độ nhất định, đơn giản liền không nghĩ tàng.

Lần thứ hai tổng nghệ hợp tác lúc sau Ngô Lỗi, từ một cái ở chung lên thoải mái người, biến thành một cái đáng yêu người. Đáng yêu đến không thể nói lý, thích ăn khoai lang hoàn đáng yêu, chán ghét cẩu kỷ cũng có thể ái, nửa đêm cấp Lưu hạo nhiên phát sóng trực tiếp chòm Ma Kết mưa sao băng thời điểm đáng yêu, ước hảo ăn gà ăn đến cuối cùng lại ở trên xe một lời không hợp đánh lên tới đem Lưu hạo nhiên hố chết thời điểm cũng có thể ái. Thường xuyên gặp mặt không hiện thực, trên thực tế có thể ước cơm cơ hội cũng ít ỏi không có mấy, trừ bỏ lập tức công tác đoàn phim, Lưu hạo nhiên cấp vang đến lợi hại nhất mấy cái lão đàn thiết trí miễn quấy rầy. Vì thế cơm chiều qua đi đa số có thể ở khóa bình thượng kịp thời nhận được đến từ tiểu hài nhi kêu gọi.

“Lưu hạo yan!”

Một hồi hưng phấn blah blah blah. Nhất xấu hổ một màn ngắn ngủi đến dường như không tồn tại quá, gặp mặt vẫn là bằng phẳng.

Không thấy mặt thời điểm, gương mặt màu đỏ tiểu “Chí” thường thường tiểu miêu giống nhau dò ra móng vuốt cào người, một chút lại một chút, tâm can tì phổi đều ở ngứa.

Thích đến trình độ nhất định, tàng không được, cũng không nghĩ tàng.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi chi gian cộng đồng bí mật bị đối phương song song chọc phá, vừa lúc ở Lưu hạo nhiên quá xong 21 tuổi sinh nhật sau không lâu.

Bọn họ lâu lắm không gặp.

Bất luận cái gì không thấy mặt thời gian đều là không thể gặp quang ý niệm điên cuồng phát sinh đất ấm, ngứa đến không thể tự hành thư giải, lại xấu hổ đến không dám ở chính diện bắt giữ bọn họ nhất cử nhất động trường thương đoản pháo trước mặt lỗ mãng. Chủ sự mới là chỗ ngồi liền ở bên nhau hai vị tiểu sinh chụp một trương buôn bán thức chụp ảnh chung, hình anh soái tịnh, đường bằng phẳng một mảnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, có thể ở đệ nhất mặt liền đánh ra chín lần ngang tay người, nếu không phải trời sinh địch thủ, cũng chỉ có thể là ăn ý bạn thân. Hắn không muốn chỉ đương địch thủ, cũng không thỏa mãn với chỉ đương bạn thân. Hắn theo đuôi Ngô Lỗi đi vào không có một bóng người toilet, cũng may Ngô Lỗi tuyệt không sẽ trì độn đến cho rằng bọn họ chỉ là ăn ý lại ngẫu nhiên mà xuất hiện ở cùng cái địa phương.

“Ngươi vừa rồi có phải hay không ở nhìn lén ta.”

“Ngươi vừa rồi có phải hay không ở nhìn lén ta.”

“Là.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không hoàn toàn là Tần phong, sẽ không làm giám khảo có cơ hội hỏi ra “Vấn đề này có phải hay không rất khó trả lời”.

“Không phải.”

19 tuổi Ngô Lỗi cũng đã là “Nguy hiểm” lê thốc, ngày hôm khác ngày quá mà nam nhân: “Ta ở coi gian ngươi.”

Không biết là ai cánh tay dẫn đầu không an phận mà đáp ở ai sau eo, cũng không biết là ai răng cửa giành trước hung mãnh mà cắn ai môi. Hôn môi chuyện này bất luận có kinh nghiệm không kinh nghiệm, tùy thời sẽ bị phát hiện nơi sân, sinh mãnh kích thích đối thủ, ngầm tình màn che muốn rớt không xong mà treo ở sân khấu kịch thượng —— bọn họ không có khả năng có lần thứ hai như vậy thể nghiệm, lại có, cũng không hề là ót nóng lên liền dám tùy tiện động tay động chân thiếu niên.

Chiến đấu kịch liệt tiến vào gay cấn, ta thâm nhập bụng, địch dựa vào nơi hiểm yếu chống lại, giằng co không ngừng khó xá khó phân…… Mắt thấy muốn gặp thắng bại, di động tiếng chuông là tràng mưa đúng lúc, kịp thời chặn đứng Ngô Lỗi nắm Lưu hạo nhiên áo sơmi vạt áo tay.

Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ vào Ngô Lỗi di động thượng đoạt mệnh liên hoàn gọi trợ lý tam tam.: “Đá chồng chất… Chuyện này, có để hắn biết?”

“Không cho, tam tam phải biết rằng, tỷ của ta sẽ biết, tỷ của ta đã biết, bảo đảm liền Tam Lang đều đã biết.”

Vì thế hai người kề vai sát cánh mà ở toilet cửa ước hảo đêm mai network ăn gà, cùng quá mấy ngày ra cửa ăn gà nướng thời gian, trò chuyện với nhau thật vui, về sau đường ai nấy đi.

Chờ ở bên ngoài tam tam ngưỡng mặt thở dài: Boss có phải hay không cho rằng ta hạt……

Lưu hạo nhiên trên lỗ tai dấu răng, khẩu trang che được sao? A?

Quá cuồng!

Bên này tam tam nội tâm sông cuộn biển gầm, bên kia tròn tròn hưng phấn mà giơ di động cấp Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn bức ảnh —— hắn ở lượng chỗ ngước mắt, Ngô Lỗi ẩn ở nơi tối tăm rũ mắt. Chính cùng tà thế bất lưỡng lập, hắc bạch tử tương ái tương sát, một mâm gió nổi mây phun ván cờ, ở giữa tỉnh lược một vạn tự “Không thể nói”.

“‘ là vô gian đạo, vẫn là đẫm máu song hùng ’, ha ha ha ha… Chụp đến thật đúng là giống như vậy hồi sự, đáng tiếc sao sao có thể là thật…”

Ngốc cô nương, ta liền không thể trông cậy vào ngươi có tam tam một nửa khôn khéo.

Lưu hạo nhiên chọc chọc nàng ót: “Mau mau mau, tồn xuống dưới, chia ta.”

04

Đem qua đi toàn nói thành một đoạn thần thoại sau đó cười lẫn nhau giống nhau ngốc

Ngô Lỗi vai phong thượng có nói năm xưa vết sẹo.

Chừng mười tuổi vẫn là hàng thật giá thật tiểu hài nhi thời điểm, đóng phim lưu lại thương. Từ trước phỏng vấn khi đề qua hai câu, thời gian lâu rồi sẹo đều đạm đến mau không có, chưa bao giờ ái tố khổ thiếu niên, càng không muốn ở bên ngoài nhắc tới.

Cùng Lưu hạo nhiên pha trộn ở bên nhau sau, nhưng thật ra thường thường muốn nói vừa nói. Nhưng mà căn bản không phải vì tố khổ, là xách ra tới khoe ra.

Vết sẹo, đây là nam nhân vinh quang, không bao lâu khinh cuồng quá chứng kiến. Lúc đó Ngô Lỗi ở đánh võ trong phim ma ra một thân cơ bắp… Hình thức ban đầu, mà Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên hắn thể chất đặc thù, ngẫu nhiên chịu điểm nhi tiểu thương lại tiêu đến mau, trên người lưu không dưới cái gì dấu vết, vẫn cứ là chỉ bóng loáng thủy nộn… Gà luộc.

Đều nói năm xưa sẹo từ từ dung ở bên ngoài thân, trước sau không hợp nhau, là mỗ nói đặc thù chốt mở, lại giống một cái muốn mệnh nhược điểm. Tiểu Lưu mỗi khi khí bất quá, chỉ cần tìm đúng địa phương trọng điểm chiếu cố, giương nanh múa vuốt tiểu hài nhi nháy mắt mềm đến giống chỉ miêu.

Ngày thường đặc biệt không hảo hống, chỗ mẫn cảm một chạm vào liền ái tạc mao, da lông bị làm ướt lại bị thuận đến dễ bảo, vì thế chỗ nào đều mềm, thoải mái đến nhỏ giọng hừ hừ.

Sau lại trắng nõn tiểu Lưu cũng tiến tổ, phim cổ trang, gió to sa mặt trời chói chang, treo dây thép chơi đại đao. Trong nhà cạn lương thực năm tháng, tiểu Ngô thật vất vả từ khe hở ngón tay lậu ra điểm nghỉ ngơi thời gian, hạng nặng võ trang mà lén lút tiềm đi thăm ban, 50 mễ có hơn thấy rõ mới vừa kết thúc công việc Lưu hạo nhiên nửa nhấc lên tới lau mồ hôi bó sát người áo đơn hạ lóa mắt nhân ngư tuyến, cùng không xốc lên y nội phình phình trướng trướng cơ ngực, trên mũi lại còn giá lịch sự văn nhã kính đen, ngũ quan đặc biệt vô hại, hình thể đặc biệt bạo lực.

Tiểu Ngô giơ tay xả quá mũ choàng đem cả khuôn mặt đều che lại, xoay người liền chạy.

Kẻ cơ bắp là ai.

Vừa lúc cũng họ Lưu? Họ Lưu cũng vô dụng.

Đáng tiếc mười dặm trong phạm vi liền như vậy một tòa trấn nhỏ, cả tòa thị trấn liền một gian có thể chạm trán đặt chân mà, Lưu hạo nhiên ngày thường khó được hưu nửa ngày giả tất cả tại nơi này thông khí, địa hình quen thuộc đến giống vuốt Ngô Lỗi trên người uy hiếp giống nhau. Nhậm con mồi thân thủ lại mạnh mẽ, tìm cái ngõ nhỏ một đổ liền vững vàng mà tới tay.

Lâu hạn gặp mưa rào chuyện này, mặt chữ thượng xem liền không có gì rụt rè đáng nói. Lúc đó Lưu hạo nhiên tốt nghiệp sau phao đoàn phim mỗi người chất lượng vượt qua thử thách, dần dà liền sinh nâng cao một bước tâm tư, bên người lại có kinh nghiệm phong phú bạn lữ bồi đáp diễn liêu nhân sinh, liêu tới liêu đi, trừ bỏ nhi đồng không nên, liền chờ thích hợp thời cơ giảm giảm sản lượng, hướng đạo diễn phương diện đào tạo sâu. Hiện nay thời cơ tốt nhất còn chưa tới……

Không, thời cơ tốt nhất lập tức liền đến.

Tân duệ đạo diễn Lưu hạo nhiên, duy nhất một cái cameras đó là miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng 4.5 thị lực một đôi mắt, đầu tư cùng nhân thủ đều không quá đúng chỗ, đành phải tự đạo tự diễn, tự tay làm lấy. Ngự dụng vai chính Ngô Lỗi, đi vị tinh chuẩn, kinh nghiệm lão đến, gần người vật lộn lực siêu quần, còn tự mang đầu tư tiến tổ, thấy thế nào như thế nào giống cùng sai rồi đạo diễn. Bản phân cảnh một phách, lời kịch âm hiệu lần lượt đúng chỗ, chấn đến studio quan không được một phòng cảnh xuân, sân khấu kịch năm lâu thiếu tu sửa, kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt, suýt nữa trang không dưới thế lực ngang nhau hai gã đối thủ.

Đạo diễn phong cách hay thay đổi, diễn viên chính phối hợp khăng khít. Nhân vật với nghèo hẻm chỗ sâu trong đánh giáp lá cà, đầu tiên là vừa ra thập diện mai phục. Đảo mắt cốt nhục chí thân tương nhận, lại là vừa ra thiên như hữu tình. Nhân hận sinh ái, nhân tham sống sợ, tắt đèn hắc bình…… Màn ảnh bỗng nhiên chỉ hướng một mảnh kéo dài phập phồng sơn hà cẩm tú.

Lưu đạo tự sự phái, lại không yêu chụp địa lý phiến, vậy chỉ có thể là cấm phiến.

Bên ngoài gió yêu ma từng trận, địa phương “Năm sao” khách sạn tiểu phá đèn trần ở một tiếng oanh lôi hạ kéo dài hơi tàn, cấm phiến thoáng chốc thành phim kinh dị. Đãi nó hoàn toàn vẫn diệt ở mưa rền gió dữ trung, Ngô Lỗi móc ra đầu giường dự phòng đèn pin, ưu nhã mà mở ra chốt mở, nhét vào Lưu đạo răng quan.

“Há mồm, cắn.”

“Ngô ngô ngô???”

“Tới, nơi này, liền góc độ này đẹp nhất. Cấp cái quang.”

Lưu đạo hự hự, kháng nổi lên ánh đèn sư gánh nặng.

Quá cuồng.

Diễn xướng đến viên viên mãn mãn. Tiểu Ngô đối tiểu Lưu Bạch nộn nộn thiếu niên bộ dáng về điểm này chấp niệm tan thành mây khói, đối nhân ngư tuyến oán khí cũng liền dừng bước tại đây.

Thật hương.

05

Ta như vậy để ý hắn lại muốn giấu ở dưới nền đất

Càng lảng tránh càng thân mật lén lút kỳ cục

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi sợ là nào cả đời kéo qua câu, ước hảo phải làm một đôi ngầm tình nhân.

Tương tính tự không cần phải nói, ngoại hình nội tại tính nết yêu thích, cơ hồ là chiếu đối phương thiếu kia khối điền thượng. Các có thiên địa bạn lữ, giống người nhà cũng giống lão hữu, thời gian dài, Ngô Lỗi trên vai khép lại đến cơ hồ nhìn không thấy kia khối sẹo dần dần mà liền trưởng thành Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng một cái an ủi, thấy cùng không thấy, lẫn nhau đều là đối phương nạp điện bảo.

Cũng không phải chưa từng có cọ xát. Hai người đều là bề ngoài hiền hoà nội bộ phạm quật, cũng may chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều, gặp mặt đều luyến tiếc lãng phí ở tán tỉnh bên ngoài cãi nhau thượng.

Nhưng hư cũng phá hủy ở chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều.

Từ Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi nhiều năm trước khách mời quá cùng bộ cảnh phỉ phiến sau, hai vị trứ danh thanh niên diễn viên, hợp tác quá số lần thế nhưng một bàn tay số lại đây —— dù sao cũng chỉ có như vậy một lần, một bàn tay đều dùng không xong. Này duy nhất một lần tiền bối tụ tập, đội hình quá phận cường đại, hai chỉ tiểu thái điểu chi gian không có bất luận cái gì trước kia gút mắt, nằm vùng tiểu Ngô tới gần kết thúc khi vạch trần hắc cảnh tiểu Lưu thân phận thật sự, tặng hắn một thương, nghe xong cuối cùng một câu lời kịch, lại bổ một thương dát băng hắn.

Từ nay về sau tựa như gặp nguyền rủa, hai người đồng thời đoạn thượng quá cùng cái minh tinh trinh thám tổng nghệ, tổng cộng 12 kỳ, trước nay không cùng khung quá. Sau lại thu được quá cùng cái du lịch tiết mục thư mời, một phương có rảnh một bên khác không đương kỳ, vì thế trước sau chân phân biệt tham gia hai mùa. Đồn đãi Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi không bao lâu tình nghĩa một đi không quay lại, đệ nhất bộ diễn liền ở phòng hóa trang kết thù, cảm kích nhân sĩ là như thế này hình dung hiện trường vụ án: “Hoắc, gương đều quăng ngã lạn, thật lớn hỏa khí.”

Tam tam: Lấy Tam Lang danh dự đảm bảo, hiện trường là có chút thảm, nhưng gương căn bản không có lạn.

Lưu hạo nhiên phi thường bất mãn.

Nói tốt chi phí chung yêu đương đâu? Nói tốt muốn ở trước màn ảnh giả cười bàn phía dưới thông đồng ai trước lộ tẩy tính ai thua đâu?

Tròn tròn: Ca, chi phí chung nằm mơ khả năng hiện thực điểm nhi.

Hai người không ngừng một lần ở thấy không thời điểm đặt bao hết xem đối phương điện ảnh. VIP tình lữ tràng, tình lữ không ở tràng, đành phải hai cái liền tòa hoành nằm xem. Hạ màn khi kích động không kềm chế được, khống chế không được tùy tiện tìm cá nhân bốn phía khoe ra xúc động, sau này vừa nhìn, tròn tròn / tam tam lôi kéo bảo tiêu tay áo, nước mắt sái đương trường.

Sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên một năm chỉ chừa một bộ thích nhất kịch bản, cõng lên cặp sách bắt đầu tu luyện. Ngô Lỗi nhất kỵ tuyệt trần, của cải càng ngày càng dày.

“Đá chồng chất, ngươi mộng tưởng là cái gì.”

“Có tiền, tùy hứng. Rải đầu tư, dưỡng Lưu đạo.”

06

Rốt cuộc hắn nghĩ như thế nào hẳn là tiếp tục suy đoán sao

Vẫn là nói tốt toàn công khai đi

Tiểu Ngô tích cóp tiền bao dưỡng tiểu Lưu nguyện vọng thập phần mãnh liệt.

Quá mãnh liệt, ba bốn nguyệt mưa dầm thiên, đều không có suyễn khẩu khí ý tứ. Lưu hạo nhiên thu được tam tam gạt Ngô Lỗi phát tới tin tức lúc chạy tới, tiểu hài nhi nhíu lại mi nằm ở trên giường ngủ đến trầm, ót tốt nhất đại một cái bao. Xốc lên chăn, trên đùi còn có dây thép thít chặt ra tới ứ ngân.

Trợn mắt thấy Lưu hạo nhiên, ninh thành một cổ mi liền khai, trong mắt đều là cười, ngoài miệng còn ở sính anh hùng: “Nào có cái gì sự, dây thép đều điếu đã bao nhiêu năm, học không được phi cũng học được tự cứu, tam tam tịnh khoa trương.”

Hoàn toàn không giống nhặt về một cái mệnh bộ dáng.

Làm ra vẻ lời nói số định mức đều ở trước màn ảnh dùng xong rồi, màn ảnh sau liền rất khó nói ra cái gì lời âu yếm tới. Lưu hạo nhiên ôm hắn lên trời xuống đất anh hùng, vượt nóc băng tường thiếu niên, bỗng nhiên liền rất muốn hỏi hắn: “Ta đây 18 tuổi khi bị đinh ở trên tường, rơi xuống cũng bất quá nháo cái chê cười, ngươi lại như thế nào khẩn trương đến sẽ không cười?”

Đáng tiếc bị Ngô Lỗi đoạt lời nói: “Lưu hạo yan, ngươi có phải hay không béo?”

“Trường học thức ăn có điểm quá hảo, là béo.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng đem hắn cử qua đỉnh đầu, quá nhẹ, giống đóa vân, đựng đầy ánh mặt trời cũng là khinh phiêu phiêu. Cuối cùng quyết định cái gì đều không hỏi, ngửa đầu thân hắn.

Tưởng đem hắn khóa tiến lồng sắt, phô thượng nhất mềm lụa, phong hảo nhất nhận ti, mưa gió khái không hắn nửa phần.

Nhưng một đóa vân không thuộc về lồng sắt. Ánh mặt trời cùng mưa to đều là hắn lại cho rằng sinh lương thực, gió thổi không tiêu tan, băng đánh không mặc.

07

Tìm một cái thừa nhận ngầm tình phương pháp làm phóng viên giải trí hết thảy không đến nghỉ

Lưu hạo nhiên nhận thức Ngô Lỗi 12 năm, đã làm nhất hỗn trướng sự —— thông đồng tiểu bằng hữu, cũng làm quá nhất mất mặt sự —— bị tiểu bằng hữu phản thông đồng. Thân mật khi giống cùng cá nhân, lại thường xuyên bị bắt tách ra, liền tưởng niệm đều là lén lút.

Chưa thấy qua quang. Ủy khuất.

Từ quyết định chậm rãi chuyển nghề bắt đầu liền có kết thúc ngầm giai đoạn tâm tư. Từ trước suy xét đơn giản hình tượng, lập trường cùng buộc chặt quan hệ mang đến nguy hiểm, đều tưởng bảo hộ đối phương, vì thế đồng dạng bó tay bó chân. Sau lại loại này lẫn nhau nâng đỡ lại tương đối tự do liên hệ dần dần mà thành chung nhận thức, cũng thành thói quen.

Đánh vỡ thói quen yêu cầu bao lớn dũng khí?

Dù sao Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở 30 tuổi giao lộ quay đầu lại xem, vô luận như thế nào tưởng không rõ lúc trước là từ đâu trường ra tới một viên gan, xin hỏi Ngô Lỗi “Có phải hay không ở nhìn lén hắn”.

Làm đạo diễn hiện thân lần đầu tiên thí ánh cuộc họp báo cấp túng túng tiểu Lưu bỏ thêm một viên gan.

“Đá chồng chất, cuộc họp báo……” Tiểu Lưu vươn móng vuốt.

“Không lạp, ta là thánh mẫu thức đầu tư người, chỉ nhận đạo diễn, không xem hồi báo.”

Tiểu Lưu lùi về móng vuốt.

Lần đầu xong, phong độ nhẹ nhàng Lưu đạo lại không biết làm sao toàn bộ hành trình thất thần, đôi mắt thường thường lưu đến cuối cùng một loạt, còn dùng cọ qua mồ hôi lạnh khăn giấy riêng lau hai lần kính đen thấu kính. Thật vất vả ngao đến vấn đề phân đoạn, diễn viên chính thao thao bất tuyệt, đạo diễn lại phạm vào nói lắp.

Cuối cùng một loạt mỗ vị người xem tiếp nhận nhân viên công tác truyền đạt microphone. Đứng lên 1m82 cao gầy hình nam, mọi người liên tiếp quay đầu lại, tổng cảm giác ở đâu gặp qua.

“Điện ảnh thật là đẹp mắt,” vị này hình nam duỗi tay kéo xuống khẩu trang, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ta có bao nhiêu quá độ ngôn quyền?”

“Đá chồng chất là cái thứ nhất người xem,” Lưu đạo bỗng nhiên liền không nói lắp: “Đá chồng chất nhất có quyền lên tiếng.”

08

Mỗi khi ta không cẩn thận lại nghĩ tới hắn liền cấp đất khách luyến họa một cái "X"

Phóng viên giải trí suốt đêm tăng ca, võng hữu trắng đêm ăn dưa.

Kình địch diêu thân biến người yêu như vậy lạn tục lại kính bạo ngạnh nhiều ít năm đều bất quá khi. Tân điện ảnh thu được bão cuồng phong quá cảnh thức tuyên truyền hiệu quả, diễn viên chính còn ở các nơi trốn chạy diễn, đạo diễn mang theo hắn tiểu bằng hữu chạy.

Tin tức bước lên đầu đề khi Bắc Kinh hạ tràng đại tuyết, có người ở Sri Lanka vai trần đá bóng đá. Có giả, tùy hứng, chơi đến đã ghiền mới thôi, xong rồi tính toán tròng lên áo khoác trực tiếp liên tục chiến đấu ở các chiến trường Iceland —— lúc trước cấp Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi phát quá thư mời du lịch tiết mục, đệ nhất quý cùng đệ nhị quý phân biệt đến quá địa phương.

Chi phí chung yêu đương đại khái ở không lâu tương lai sẽ thực hiện, nhưng ai đều chờ không kịp đền bù tiếc nuối.

Khi đó tiểu Lưu cùng tiểu Ngô tổng ở bất đồng mùa, nhìn cùng mặt trăng giả thành bất đồng bộ dáng.

“Khi đó cũng thật không nghĩ tới ngầm tình có thể biến thành…”

“Hàng đêm tình?” Ngô Lỗi đầy tay kem chống nắng, một chưởng chụp ở Lưu hạo sau đó não, “Đừng nhúc nhích, cổ không đồ xong.”

Quái trắng ra. Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ thầm, đâu ra hàng đêm tình, nhất muốn gặp thời điểm đa số cũng không thấy.

Đại khái là trường tình. Vì thế thấy hoặc không thấy, đều là làm bạn.

Có bao nhiêu trường?

Liền dường như bọn họ duy nhất một lần hợp tác cảnh phỉ phiến, nằm vùng tiểu Ngô cuối cùng một thương đánh ra đi phía trước, pháo hôi tiểu Lưu ngã vào vũng máu cuối cùng một câu.

“Không nói lạp.”

“Giảng không xong a… Một cây vải 咁 trường.”

END

Tiểu Lưu trong mắt tiểu Ngô là trường không lớn tiểu bằng hữu, nhưng hắn không biết tiểu Ngô xem hắn cũng giống nhau.

Kỳ thật Lưu đạo đệ nhất bộ phiến tử đã sớm chụp xong rồi.

Còn nhớ rõ nào đó nguyệt hắc phong cao đêm khuya, đánh võ phiến — luân lý phiến — cấm phiến — phim kinh dị…… Lưu đạo sẽ đa dạng, nhiều.

Lại một cái được xưng Trung Quốc Lễ Tình Nhân trên thực tế là làm cp nhóm thêm một cái phát đường lý do ngày hội.

Tết Nguyên Tiêu vui sướng ~

Viết này thiên làm nhất thường xuyên một sự kiện là nhịn không được chuyết đi phiên trữ hàng

  
Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Quần tam thạch sáu nguyên một cái  
Tình trường giấy đoản  
Triển khai toàn văn  
454 nhiệt độ 26 điều bình luận  
Hắn mắt có biển sao trời mênh mông: Thái thái viết đến thật tốt quá.  
A trát: Hạo lỗi là thật sự 😭  
Con bướm x bão táp long: Thần tiên tình yêu 😭 ta lại khóc  
Bày ra đậu không tin nước mắt: Thân thân 💋💋 Weibo đổi tên?  
Husky ái khái đường: Ăn ngon  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	58. Độc thân tình ca

【 hạo lỗi 】 độc thân tình ca  
Tìm một cái gương mặt trái người, tới cáo biệt độc thân.

01

2018 năm 11 nguyệt 11 ngày, khoảng cách 24 tuổi còn có hơn một tháng gian nan tăng ca kỳ.

Quá mức thanh nhàn hoặc quá mức phong phú sinh hoạt tiết tấu thực dễ dàng làm người sinh ra hỗn loạn thời gian thủ hằng. Năm sau sắp tới rồi, lại tổng ở chung điểm trước kia bồi hồi, tùy hứng mà lôi kéo tháp ngà voi cuối cùng một đoạn thanh xuân.

Đồng dạng ở đi vào phần mộ phía trước quật cường mà chết chống còn có Ngô Lỗi nhiều năm bạn bè tốt Lưu nguyên. 13 hào hôn lễ, số 11 độc thân party, nói tốt trắng đêm không về, hừng đông phía trước thiếu một người, sớm đi một giây đồng hồ, đều không tính một lần hoàn mỹ suốt đêm.

Ngô Lỗi đẩy ra ghế lô môn, độc thân tình ca nhạc đệm oanh đến liên tục tu hơn mười giờ phiến tử đại não tức khắc thanh tỉnh không ít. Ba lượng cái đối bình thổi độc thân quý tộc, nhàn nhã mà đánh cuộc xúc xắc có chủ nam sĩ thoáng chốc ở chuẩn tân lang Lưu nguyên kéo hạ điên cuồng ồn ào. Khoan thai tới muộn Ngô đại nhiếp ảnh gia tự giác mà tiếp nhận Lưu nguyên truyền đạt rượu, răng cửa cạy nắp bình tuyệt kỹ chút nào không thấy mới lạ, đầu lưỡi cùng môi trên hàm trụ nắp bình lưu loát mà ném ra, hắn ngửa đầu rót tiếp theo chỉnh bình Thanh Đảo.

Hống tiếng kêu càng liệt, bình khẩu loảng xoảng một tiếng đập vào trên bàn, Ngô Lỗi nuốt xuống cuối cùng một ngụm rượu, ngẩng đầu thấy toàn ghế lô duy nhất một cái không có ồn ào quá người, chính an an tĩnh tĩnh mà thưởng thức mới vừa rồi bị hắn bỏ rớt nắp bình.

Hắn từng ở trao đổi sinh trong lúc tụ hội trung tiếp xúc quá các màu bia. Caramel vị Westvleteren, mạch mầm hương Thái Tử, lạn đường cái ha ti, càng ngày càng thường xuyên xã giao trường hợp sớm đem KTV các màu thường thấy bia pha loãng thành nước sôi để nguội, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là lần đầu tiên ở Thanh Đảo trung uống ra cay đắng.

Kế tiếp trường hợp cùng nào đó cơ hồ toàn bộ hành trình bảo trì trầm mặc nhân tâm tình giống nhau khó có thể miêu tả. Bia mở đường, hồng cùng bạch lục tục có tới, vài tiếng say sau khàn cả giọng tru lên bị chất lượng thượng giai âm hưởng phóng đại, lại bị có thể so với nhà giam cách âm tường khóa ở mấy chục mét vuông trong không gian. Lưu nguyên ghé vào Ngô Lỗi trên vai lải nhải: “Ngươi xem ta đường ca, chúng ta tiểu Lưu lão sư, Lưu đại phóng viên, có phải hay không còn…… Cách, cùng năm đó giống nhau soái……”

Nếu không phải như vậy, quang côn tiết cũng chỉ là một cái lơ lỏng bình thường, có thể cho người ở bùa đòi mạng công tác trung suyễn khẩu khí ban đêm.

“Ta dài quá đôi mắt.” Ngô Lỗi cười khổ đem say khướt Lưu nguyên ném đi ở trên sô pha.

Lưu nguyên cố sức mà ném xuống một cái nghi hoặc ánh mắt, ngay sau đó hoàn toàn cắt điện.

“Ta dài quá đôi mắt,” Ngô Lỗi nghĩ thầm, “Ta như thế nào sẽ không biết hắn còn cùng năm đó giống nhau đẹp.”

Niên thiếu khi tiếc nuối, chỉ có lớn lên hoặc già cả có thể vuốt phẳng. Ngô Lỗi cho rằng “Chấp nhất” cái này lão bằng hữu tới rồi số tuổi liền sẽ tự động rời đi —— đạo lý ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người đồng dạng áp dụng. Hai cái đang ở cùng phiến đại lục hai quả nhiên người, tóm lại cùng chính mình đạt thành giải hòa.

Giống vậy lại nùng uống rượu quá mấy năm, nhũ đầu thoái hóa, cay đắng cùng vị ngọt cũng đem không có phân biệt.

Trận này độc thân party chung quy không giống chuẩn tân lang tưởng như vậy hoàn mỹ. Rạng sáng hai điểm, sô pha, sàn nhà thậm chí toilet oai đảo một mảnh bất tỉnh nhân sự huynh đài, không ai phát hiện uống rượu đến ít nhất người vẻ mặt lo lắng, đi theo tửu lượng tốt nhất người sau lưng, lặng lẽ rời đi ghế lô.

Cồn vén lên ngoài ý muốn mở màn, đồng thời cắt chặt đứt ký ức băng từ, đại não vô pháp chuẩn xác ký lục phóng túng đoạn ngắn, thế cho nên Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc khôi phục thần trí khi, hoảng hốt gian cho rằng chính mình đã lâu mà làm một cái nhi đồng không nên mộng. Bị cẩn thận rửa sạch quá thân thể từng trận đau nhức, ván đã đóng thuyền lấy say rượu vì lấy cớ loạn tính, đem hắn “Vội xong trong khoảng thời gian này liền tới một lần chân chính tính thể nghiệm” kế hoạch chợt đề thượng nhật trình, cùng ngày đề nghị cùng ngày giải quyết, thậm chí không cần hỏi quá hắn bản nhân ý kiến.

Thân thể thay thế đại não để lại Lưu hạo nhiên độ ấm. Đối phương phập phồng tiết tấu khắc chế đến gần như tự ngược, về âu yếm cùng giao triền ký ức thập phần mơ hồ, chỉ có ánh mắt đặc biệt rõ ràng.

Kia không phải một cái cùng chính mình đạt thành giải hòa người nên có ánh mắt.

Một chi cơ hồ hoàn chỉnh yên dựa nghiêng trên sạch sẽ gạt tàn thuốc bên cạnh, Ngô Lỗi ma xui quỷ khiến mà chạm chạm bị bóp tắt địa phương. Hắn có thể tưởng tượng đến sớm tỉnh lại Lưu hạo nhiên —— nửa thân trần thượng thân lỏng le bộ xoa thành phá bố áo tắm dài, hắn bực bội mà bát loạn tóc, không quá hội nghị thường kỳ phạm nghiện thuốc lá không thỉnh tự đến, vì thế động thủ điểm một chi, hít sâu một ngụm, lại buông.

Vì cái gì đâu?

Có hay không khả năng, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới ngủ ở bên gối cố nhân, từng bị kẻ hèn một chi nữ sĩ thuốc lá sặc đến thở hổn hển?

Ngô Lỗi cười ngậm khởi kia điếu thuốc, bật lửa phát ra xoảng rất nhỏ tiếng vang, hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, đi chân trần nằm ở thảm thượng, ở bức màn sau lưng gặp lại chính mình đáng thương quần tây, sau đó mở ra tiền bao, móc ra đãi ở tường kép cái đáy kia trương từng bị bật lửa liệu đi một góc cũ chiếu.

Cũ chiếu, người xưa cùng tân thể nghiệm, cỡ nào tuyệt diệu phối hợp.

Giống cái giận dỗi hài tử, lại kiên định tuyệt giao quyết tâm, đều không thắng nổi ngươi đạp toái thời gian trở lại tại chỗ, đi ngang qua ta.

Ảnh chụp chính diện triều thượng, bị một lần nữa cắm vào trong suốt tường kép. Lưu hạo nhiên gãi đúng chỗ ngứa mặt bên hình dáng làm tiền bao cuối cùng có bên người chi vật ý vị.

“Lưu hạo nhiên cái này ngốc tử, tối hôm qua khẳng định không có thân quá ta.”

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, nhẹ nhàng nhấp đối phương ngắn ngủi chạm qua vị trí, tự tiện tác muốn một cái hôn.

Timeless.Liu

Đạn đạo cắt qua Damascus bầu trời đêm.

Đương tạc nứt tinh thể đang ở rời xa tầm mắt tầng khí quyển, mảnh nhỏ tức bị giao cho tốt đẹp ý nghĩa. Nó cố tình rơi trên mặt đất, dừng ở người cùng sở ái nhân thân thượng, tốt đẹp mảnh nhỏ thành tân chiến hỏa bắt đầu.

Râu xồm Philip nơi nghĩa địa công cộng lọt vào lan đến. Vị này người viết báo lãng mạn đến giống cái thi nhân, hắn nói hắn tay trái cùng tay phải mỗi một cái nguyên tử sinh với bất đồng tinh hệ, từ nổ mạnh trung được đến sinh mệnh, không cần lo lắng ở một khác tràng nổ mạnh trung tiêu vong.

Philip thân thể cùng linh hồn giống nhau, luôn là tự tại mà du đãng. Ta tìm không thấy hắn, vì thế ở phế tích trung để lại bọn nhỏ đưa giấy gói kẹo hoa.

Lữ hành tiến vào kết thúc.

Ta sắp trở lại sinh mệnh bắt đầu kia một hồi nổ mạnh phát sinh địa phương.

——2018 năm 4 nguyệt

02

Bốn năm trước sinh hoạt tiết tấu xa không bằng hiện tại binh hoang mã loạn.

Thành nhân kỳ bận rộn, thân thể vĩnh viễn ở trên đường, ảo tưởng lưu thủ cố hương; thiếu niên kỳ bận rộn, ảo tưởng vĩnh viễn ở trên đường, thân thể tùy ý vui vẻ.

Tư nhân tài cao đội sổ quý tộc ban, lại nặng nề việc học cũng áp không được tuổi dậy thì xao động, sân bóng thượng tranh đấu gay gắt cùng tai tiếng trung hoa tiền nguyệt hạ thường thường là tốt nhất khóa gian điều hòa. Tin tức thật thật giả giả, nhiều lần “Bị vai chính” ngọc hoa giáo thảo tự mình tham dự cũng hảo, vô tội nhập cục cũng thế, 19 tuổi Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ chưa từng có được trải qua nhiều năm vẫn nhớ mãi không quên thiếu hụt.

Nếu không có Lưu hạo nhiên ngắn ngủi tham dự, “Cơ hồ” liền thành lập.

Mới đầu vẫn chưa từng có thực chất tính giao thoa.

Ngô Lỗi ở nào đó thích ý lớp học tiểu ngủ gật trung ngủ đến tự nhiên tỉnh, ngẩng đầu phát hiện địa lý lão sư không ngừng thay đổi khuôn mặt, còn thay đổi giới tính. Hắn nâng lên cánh tay chọc tỉnh cách vách Lưu nguyên: “Này ai a, nguyên lai địa lý lão sư đâu?”

“Tật xấu đi Ngô Lỗi, điểm này chuyện này sảo ngươi gia gia ngủ. Địa lý lão sư bụng lớn nửa cái học kỳ, này không mới tới một cái dạy thay…… Ngọa tào,” Lưu nguyên triều chính mình ót dùng sức một phách, hoàn toàn tỉnh, “Lưu, Lưu, Lưu hạo nhiên!”

“Ai?”

Lưu nguyên run bần bật: “Đại, đại, đại đường ca.”

Một giấc ngủ dậy, thích hợp hạ vây địa lý khóa từ nay về sau dừng ở đại đường ca lòng bàn tay. Ngô Lỗi đánh cái ngáp, thầm nghĩ ngươi đường ca lại không phải ta đường ca, vì thế ôn nhu mà sờ sờ bị Lưu nguyên tự mình hại mình quá ót: “Ngươi hảo hảo nghe giảng bài, ta tâm cùng ngươi cùng tồn tại.”

Quay đầu lại một đảo, tiếp tục mộng đẹp đi vào giấc ngủ.

Dạy thay lão sư ánh mắt khả năng không tốt lắm, tầm mắt chưa bao giờ quét đến quá phòng học cuối cùng một loạt.

Ngô Lỗi từ “Hạ vây” vẫn luôn đánh tới “Thu ngủ gật”, chưa từng thấy rõ quá địa lý lão sư mặt, hạ khóa khó được thanh tỉnh khi lại không thiếu ở Lưu nguyên trong miệng nghe được quá lớn đường ca truyền thuyết. Nghe nói người này năm đó ở một trung liền nhảy hai cấp, 16 tuổi thi đại học lúc sau khoa học tự nhiên sinh chuyển đọc giáo dục, khoa chính quy tốt nghiệp chuyển đọc tin tức, 22 tuổi nghiên cứu sinh tốt nghiệp, đãi ở chỉ có tiền đồ không có tiền đồ tư nhân tài cao, đương lâm sính dạy thay lão sư.

“Ngươi tuyệt đối tưởng tượng không đến ta đại bá gia có bao nhiêu khủng bố,” khua môi múa mép Lưu nguyên giống cái đặc vụ, “Ngày lễ ngày tết những cái đó ba cô sáu bà ngầm tổng nói, đại đường ca chí nguyện chính là bị đại bá giáp mặt buộc bỏ.”

Liền lén trộm sửa uyển chuyển cùng đường sống đều không muốn để lại cho đối phương.

“Vậy ngươi đừng ngủ. Để ý chúng ta tiểu Lưu lão sư tâm lý không cân bằng, đảo mắt đem khí rải trên người của ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi vui cười đe dọa hắn, đáy lòng lại hiếm thấy mà…… Có chút khó chịu.

Lớn tuổi chuẩn thí sinh Ngô Lỗi cùng F ban nhất thường thấy công tử ca có bản chất khác nhau. 8 giờ đương kịch bản tiêu chuẩn pháo hôi —— hào môn tư sinh tử, sinh ra cùng cấp đơn thân, thế nhưng may mắn mà đồng thời có được áo cơm vô ngu lại bình tĩnh sinh hoạt, cùng tư tưởng khai sáng lại rộng rãi mẫu thân. Cao trung ba năm sáng tạo liên tục năm giới giáo thảo kỳ tích, đơn giản là trầm mê đơn phản phản nghịch thiếu niên ở mẫu thân vô điều kiện duy trì hạ dứt khoát tạm nghỉ học, gia nhập quốc tế thanh thiếu niên người tình nguyện kế hoạch, một đường đi một đường chụp, từ biệt chính là hải rộng trời cao hai năm.

Chưa bao giờ mất đi quá tự do người, mặc dù có cùng lý tâm, cũng chỉ có thể dừng lại ở một chút vô dụng đồng tình thượng, xa xa không đạt được đồng cảm như bản thân mình cũng bị nông nỗi.

Cửu cửu quy nhất, nguyên điểm nơi hoặc là thời cũ biến chuyển, hay là tân chờ mong bắt đầu. Năm nay Tết Trùng Dương đăng cao nhìn xa không có một người vắng họp, trong đó tốt đẹp ngụ ý làm bất luận cái gì một cái chuẩn thí sinh đều khó có thể cự tuyệt. Ngọc hoa sử thượng tuổi trẻ nhất dạy thay lão sư tự nhiên không có khả năng chạy thoát bị bắt lính vận mệnh, toàn bộ hành trình cảnh giác Lưu lão sư không làm chính mình học sinh ra một chút bại lộ, lại cũng phòng không được đến từ lớp bên cạnh ngoài ý muốn. Đội ngũ sắp đường về xuống núi, ban ủy kiểm kê khi phát hiện thiếu một người.

Bao gồm trường kỳ cùng bát quái trạm ngồi cùng bàn Ngô Lỗi ở bên trong, số lượng không nhiều lắm cảm kích giả động tác nhất trí nhìn về phía rời khỏi đội ngũ nữ sinh tiểu lâm ái muội đối tượng. Tầm mắt tiêu điểm mặt vô biểu tình mà hoạt động vài bước, nương cấp khóc A ban ban chủ nhiệm phía sau lưng chặn mọi người chứng thực ánh mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên thấp giọng trấn an đồng sự thanh tuyến cùng nửa mộng nửa tỉnh gian vô tình nghe thấy buồn tẻ hải lưu cùng thủy tuần hoàn, múi giờ cùng ngày giới tuyến hoàn toàn bất đồng, cùng Lưu nguyên sở miêu tả, Ngô Lỗi từng tưởng tượng gió rét sở vũ càng thêm tương đi khá xa. Hắn thanh âm bình tĩnh mà chắc chắn: “Hà lão sư một giờ sau báo nguy, ta dẫn người đi tìm, yên tâm, khẳng định có thể tìm được.”

“Ta cũng đi,” Ngô Lỗi nhấc tay ý bảo, “Lưu lão sư, ta đi ở mặt sau, nhìn đến tiểu lâm cùng…… Nào đó bằng hữu ở sườn núi tranh chấp, lúc sau khả năng hướng rừng trúc phương hướng chạy, ta dẫn đường đi.”

Lưu nguyên hung hăng xẻo liếc mắt một cái cùng cấp ẩn thân “Mỗ bằng hữu”: “Đại đường…… Lưu lão sư ta cũng đi, sớm một chút tìm được tiểu lâm, đại gia sớm một chút xuống núi.”

Đây là Ngô Lỗi lần đầu tiên đem Lưu hạo nhiên diện mạo cùng một chúng người xa lạ mặt phân chia mở ra.

Đối phương tầm mắt xẹt qua Lưu nguyên ngừng ở trên người mình, hơi hơi nheo lại mắt, cực lực phân rõ một cái ở trong giờ học chưa bao giờ gặp qua chính mặt học sinh. Kính đen đơn bạc thấu kính bán đứng nó kính phẳng sự thật, lại là một cái tuyệt diệu ngụy trang —— tuổi trẻ lão sư hoàn mỹ xương gò má cùng mũi đường cong tùy theo đại suy giảm, không tính là tinh xảo mặt mày trung, nhuệ khí bị thấu kính xảo diệu mà khóa trụ, gãi đúng chỗ ngứa ôn nhu cùng bao dung lại bị phóng đại, cả người liền tròng lên vừa lòng với hiện trạng bình thản.

“Lưu nguyên đồng học, Ngô…… Lỗi đồng học? Chúng ta xuất phát đi.”

Một giờ sau, A ban Hà lão sư ở báo nguy điện thoại gạt ra đi một khắc trước, may mắn mà thu được Lưu hạo nhiên tin tức, đại đội ngũ an tâm xuống núi, tiểu đội ngũ lại tạm thời vô pháp thoát thân. Vừa mới trải qua quá cùng nhân tra cùng múa tiểu lâm đồng học trẹo chân lại ném di động, lại hối lại sợ, ôm chặt tiểu Lưu lão sư một cánh tay thút tha thút thít nức nở mà khóc, phế đi tiểu Lưu lão sư sạch sẽ bạch áo sơ mi.

Lưu hạo nhiên bình sinh lần đầu tiên đã chịu nữ học sinh như thế nhiệt tình ỷ lại, một bàn tay cứng còng không dám rút ra, một cái tay khác nâng lên lại buông, cảm giác dừng ở chỗ nào đều không nên, do dự luôn mãi, nhẹ nhàng chạm chạm tiểu lâm lông xù xù mũ.

Tiểu lâm khóc đến càng hung.

Vô thố lại bất lực Lưu hạo nhiên trộm ngắm hướng chính mình học sinh. Quen thuộc cái kia nghẹn cười nghẹn đến mức cả người run rẩy, không thân cái kia ôm cánh tay xem náo nhiệt. Lưu hạo nhiên ho nhẹ một tiếng, lấy khẩu hình ý bảo ——

“Đi học ngủ Ngô đồng học……”

“Tiểu lâm đi bất động, Lưu nguyên có lực nhi, ngươi tới bối.” Thiện giải nhân ý Ngô đồng học xảo diệu mà ngăn cách thất thố tiểu lâm cùng đầy mặt đỏ bừng Lưu lão sư, “Lưu lão sư hạ sườn núi khi trẹo chân, ta tới đỡ.”

Bị bắt “Có lực nhi” Lưu nguyên nhận mệnh mà cõng lên tiểu Lâm muội muội, bị bắt “Uy chân” Lưu hạo nhiên thở phào một hơi. Dài đến một giờ hoảng loạn cùng lo lắng đều bị mạnh mẽ trấn áp, không tốt biểu đạt cảm xúc thói quen nào đó trình độ thượng cũng coi như là tiện tay vũ khí. Khẩu khí này còn chưa hoàn toàn tùng xuống dưới, nửa người liền lọt vào tập kích, nghịch ngợm nam đồng học bá chiếm hắn duy nhất sạch sẽ tay áo, đáy mắt thủy quang tràn lan, diễn vừa ra giống như đúc “Tiểu lâm rơi lệ”.

“Tha ta đi,” Lưu hạo nhiên dở khóc dở cười, đáp ở đối phương phía sau tay dừng một chút, xoa hắn bị quá phận đồ tế nhuyễn tóc bao trùm cái gáy, “Cảm ơn ngươi.”

Timeless.Liu

Giao chiến khu bất luận cái gì một cái nơi đặt chân, thậm chí dơ loạn dân chạy nạn doanh, đều giống thiên đường.

Ở đạn pháo oanh tạc qua đi mình đầy thương tích văn minh di sản, tàn viên hạ phai màu góc áo cùng không người nhận lãnh di thể trước mặt, thức ăn nước uống có vẻ như thế trân quý. Đương ngươi thân ở tồn tại tức là may mắn hoàn cảnh, một viên kẹo sữa đủ để cho hài tử hạnh phúc đến hỏng mất, liền sẽ không có người để ý ngươi lấy phương thức như thế nào đi xong cả đời, bồi ngươi đi xong cả đời người cùng ngươi giới tính hay không tương đồng.

Bởi vì cả đời quá mức xa xôi. Yêu cầu cũng đủ hoà bình đi chống đỡ thường xuyên làm người hoài niệm, ồn ào náo động phòng học, xao động học sinh, Marlboro khí vị, cùng đầu ngón tay xuyên qua thiếu niên ngọn tóc xúc cảm.

Nơi này đã tự do, lại bi ai.

——2016 năm 11 nguyệt

03

Lưu nguyên gần nhất có chút trạng huống.

Lúc trước không tình nguyện mà chở Lâm muội muội một đường thiếu niên, ngày nọ bắt đầu trong ngăn kéo có tiện lợi, thư viện có người bồi, trung đoạn khảo yết bảng, F ban đệ nhất.

Ước cầu bị leo cây không chỗ phát tiết Ngô Lỗi trợn trắng mắt đá một chân xuân phong đắc ý bạn bè tốt, “Cút đi, ở rể A ban đi, độc thân quý tộc ban đã không có ngươi dung thân nơi.”

“Đánh rắm, ta Lưu nguyên sinh là F ban người, chết là F ban quỷ……”

“Lưu nguyên, tiểu lâm có tìm.”

“Tới!” Chọc nhiều người tức giận Lưu nguyên vận tốc ánh sáng biến mất.

Ngô Lỗi gần nhất cũng có chút nhi trạng huống.

Tuy nói 22 tuổi tuổi trẻ lão sư cùng 19 tuổi tuổi hạc thí sinh chi gian liền một cái sự khác nhau đều kéo không ra, gần bởi vì Lưu hạo sau đó chuế là “Lão sư”, chẳng sợ phát lên một đinh điểm vượt rào ý tưởng, đều giống ở vi phạm lệnh cấm.

Đáng tiếc Ngô Lỗi bản thân chính là một bộ hành tẩu “Li kinh phản đạo”.

Đối lão sư quá phận chú ý chuyện này, ở 16 tuổi tạm nghỉ học đi xa thiếu niên xem ra liền khác người đều không tính là. Mới đầu bất quá là nội tâm ngứa ý quấy phá, giống khi còn nhỏ bởi vì thân thể không hảo mà không cho phép chạm vào bình thủy tinh tử phân đạt, giống Halloween tủ kính sắc thái sặc sỡ hộp quà, bị khóc thút thít nữ học sinh dễ dàng nháo đến chân tay luống cuống tiểu Lưu lão sư giống như kia vĩnh viễn so thượng một viên càng mỹ vị “Tiếp theo viên” kẹo, xen vào chạm vào được đến cùng nếm được đến chi gian, càng thêm làm nhân tâm ngứa khó nhịn.

Hắn lại không ngủ quá địa lý khóa —— thời gian quá trân quý, hoa thức trêu chọc tiểu Lưu lão sư đều không đủ dùng. Lưu hạo nhiên gương mặt đẹp nghiêm túc đến dường như bị phiếu ở trên hành lang danh gia, trong miệng nhổ ra không phải truyền lại đời sau danh ngôn “Ngô Lỗi đồng học mời ngồi hạ”, chính là không thể nhịn được nữa “Ngô Lỗi đồng học thỉnh đem không quan hệ vấn đề lưu đến khóa sau”. Biểu tình không thấy chút nào sơ hở, sung huyết bên tai lại ở mới vừa cắt quá tóc ngắn dưới không chỗ trốn tránh. Lưu hạo nhiên không ngừng một lần ảo não với chính mình vì chặn đứng Ngô Lỗi thao thao bất tuyệt miệng, mà đem phiền toái trước mắt tạm duyên đến khóa sau —— khóa sau Ngô Lỗi càng bôn phóng, xưng hô từ “Tiểu Lưu lão sư” đến “Hạo nhiên lão sư” lại đến “Hạo nhiên tiểu lão sư”, chính là không có nửa điểm ngượng ngùng.

“Thực sự có ý tứ,” không chiếm được đường liền gây sự Ngô Lỗi đồng học một bên dư vị, một bên phỉ nhổ chính mình, “Ta nguyên lai là cái trời sinh run S.”

Mà Lưu hạo nhiên bản nhân tựa như tinh vi cửu liên hoàn, người bình thường cơ hồ không có khả năng từ phần ngoài phá vỡ. Ngô Lỗi rất khó từ duy nhất sẽ lộ ra sơ hở lỗ tai, phán đoán hắn hay không thật sự vì chính mình trêu chọc cảm thấy quẫn bách, càng khó lấy từ hắn ngẫu nhiên tháo xuống mắt kính lúc sau lộ ra quá phận đẹp mỉm cười phán đoán đối phương là xuất phát từ lễ tiết có lệ, vẫn là buông cảnh giác, không hề phòng bị. Tuổi trẻ lão sư cũng chỉ ở lần nọ trong lúc vô ý thấy Ngô Lỗi kẹp ở tiền bao trong suốt tường kép chụp ảnh chung khi, mới nhìn nhiều hai mắt.

“Ngươi hỏi cái này bức ảnh?” Ngô Lỗi lần đầu tiên gặp phải tiểu Lưu lão sư chủ động dò hỏi, máy hát suýt nữa cái không thượng, “Hắn là Philip, ta người tình nguyện đội ngũ ở Châu Phi trạm dẫn đường. Một cái đem hắc bia loại này đường phân bom đương nước uống nước Mỹ lão, làm người mỗi lần nhớ tới hắn tới, đầy miệng đều là hắc ti hương vị. Ở cái loại này địa phương, ngươi thoái thác chính mình trẻ vị thành niên không thể uống rượu, căn bản sẽ không có người nghe ngươi. Nga đúng rồi……”

Hắn từ tường kép trung rút ra ảnh chụp, mạt bình nếp gấp đem nó hoàn chỉnh mở ra, ẩn ở trong suốt tường kép mặt trái nửa bức ảnh thượng có chỉ mới sinh ra tiểu tượng, ngắn ngủn vòi voi thân mật mà quấn lấy mụ mụ ngà voi.

“Giống ta loại này nghiệp dư trình độ cùng đội nhiếp ảnh, lưu lại phần lớn là cùng loại du khách chiếu, tuyệt đối không dám giống Philip như vậy trường kỳ trát ở thảo nguyên thượng,” Ngô Lỗi cảm giác Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn tiến vào người nghe nhân vật, có tâm đậu thú, “Bất quá dựa theo hắn cách nói, một cái hàng hiệu đại học tin tức chuyên nghiệp tốt nghiệp, mỗi ngày ngồi xổm cỏ dại tùng chụp lén công sư tử cùng mẫu sư tử yêu đương vụng trộm, công sư tử cùng công sư tử thưởng thức lẫn nhau đường viền hoa tin tức, cũng coi như đại tài tiểu……”

Thiếu niên dừng lại.

Hắn nhớ tới từ Lưu nguyên trong miệng nghe qua Lưu hạo nhiên huy hoàng lý lịch, hận không thể lập tức cắn rớt chính mình đầu lưỡi.

“Bên ngoài thế giới thực xuất sắc đi.” Tiểu Lưu lão sư tựa hồ cũng không để ý, đáy mắt cực kỳ hâm mộ chân thành mà bí ẩn.

“Xuất sắc!” Thiếu niên đôi mắt tạch mà sáng, can đảm giá trị gia tăng mãnh liệt, “Lưu hạo nhiên, chờ thi đại học xong rồi, chúng ta cùng đi nhìn xem đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không có chọc thủng hắn quá giới du cự ý đồ, thậm chí không có phải về ứng ý tứ. Tươi cười ngừng ở trên mặt mấy không thể thấy mà đạm đi, ôn nhu lại xa cách.

Cái thứ nhất hẹn hò mời, tuyên cáo gửi đi thất bại.

Tiểu Ngô đồng học chán nản đem mặt vùi vào lòng bàn tay.

Khi đó Ngô Lỗi khờ dại giả định Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ vẫn luôn an an tĩnh tĩnh mà đãi tại chỗ, đãi tại đây gian chỉ có một lão sư địa lý khoa văn phòng, hắn sẽ có vô số một lần nữa khởi xướng hẹn hò mời cơ hội, luôn có một cái có thể làm tiểu Lưu lão sư vô dục vô cầu tâm mở ra một tia khe hở. Trừ bỏ mụ mụ, còn có người sẽ tận mắt nhìn thấy hắn tốt nghiệp ly giáo, chân chính thành nhân, bọn họ sẽ lấy bình đẳng thân phận cùng chung một đoạn ký ức, chẳng sợ cuối cùng đãi ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên người không phải Ngô Lỗi.

Thẳng đến hắn phát hiện, Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản là không phải một cái vô dục vô cầu người.

Tháng 11 ngày đầu tiên, Ngô Lỗi xách theo chính mình áp đáy hòm chụp lập đến cùng chọn lựa kỹ càng tẩy ra tới tác phẩm đi quấy rối tiểu Lưu lão sư, đứng ở mấy gian trống rỗng phòng thí nghiệm bên ngoài, xa xa nghe được đến từ văn phòng tranh chấp.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi biết ta đã làm hối hận nhất một sự kiện là cái gì sao?” Xa lạ nam nhân tiếng nói khảm không hòa tan được phẫn nộ, phảng phất vượt qua từ từ già cả thân thể có khả năng phụ tải cực hạn, “Ta không nên tái hôn, làm ngươi hảo hảo một cái hài tử không đi Dương quan đạo, quyết tâm phải đi đoạn tử tuyệt tôn cầu độc mộc, cả đời bị người xem thường……”

“Ai cho ta xem thường? Ngài sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên kề bên mất khống chế thanh tuyến ở cường đại tự khống chế lực nài ép lôi kéo dưới, miễn cưỡng bảo trì vững vàng, “Không có người yêu cầu ngài vì ta độc thân mười năm, cũng không có người yêu cầu ngài tái hôn sau lại ly hôn. Ngài một bên tình nguyện mà làm nhiều như vậy, khi nào hỏi qua ta ý kiến?”

Bàn tay thanh nổ vang ở trống rỗng hành lang gian.

Nam nhân phẫn nộ chuyển vì bạo nộ: “Ngươi ý kiến? Mặc kệ ngươi, làm ngươi tiếp tục quấy rầy……”

“Hắn đã thành gia! Ta không có quấy rầy quá hắn!”

Ngắn ngủi bùng nổ sau là lâu dài trầm mặc. Ngô Lỗi dẫn theo một viên đau đến tê dại tâm, thật lâu nghe không thấy động tĩnh, nhịn không được phóng nhẹ tay chân tới gần văn phòng. Hắn mơ hồ nghe thấy Lưu hạo nhiên cầu xin.

“Tha ta đi…… Ta từ lúc bắt đầu liền không có quấy rầy quá hắn, hắn sẽ không biết……”

“Cầu xin ngài, tha ta đi……”

Bên trong cánh cửa truyền đến trầm trọng tiếng bước chân, Ngô Lỗi lắc mình trốn vào phòng thí nghiệm, chờ đợi đối phương đi xa. Một lát sau phản hồi khi, vẫn cứ nghe thấy mỏng manh, mang theo dày đặc khóc nức nở lẩm bẩm, dễ dàng xuyên thấu hắn quá mức nhanh nhạy màng nhĩ, lại tùy theo phong bế hắn cố sức cạy ra Lưu hạo nhiên phòng tuyến.

Hắn nhớ tới không lâu phía trước nghe được đồng dạng một câu ôn nhu giống như làm nũng “Tha ta đi” —— đó là kích khởi thiếu niên tâm ngứa đệ nhất viên lông xù xù bồ công anh hạt giống.

Nó rõ ràng có thể như vậy tốt đẹp, lại lạn vũng bùn cũng có thể làm nó mọc rễ nẩy mầm, vì cái gì càng muốn gặp nhất đáng sợ đốt cháy.

Hắn nhớ tới thật lâu trước kia, đại thảo nguyên thượng đam mê hắc bia râu xồm Philip. Philip chuyện xưa xa không giống Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên miêu tả như vậy lý tưởng chủ nghĩa. Hắn đồng tính ái nhân là một người mỹ tịch phi duệ sinh vật học gia, tình yêu tối thượng Philip từ bỏ đãi ngộ hậu đãi công tác một đường theo tới nơi này, tận mắt nhìn thấy đối phương bởi vì một hồi đột phát bệnh tật, chết ở hắn cố hương.

Ngô Lỗi cũng không hối hận ở bổn hẳn là tràn ngập ảo tưởng tuổi tác gặp phải như vậy nghe tới không viên mãn chuyện xưa —— chuyện xưa không lý tưởng, nhưng cũng đủ lãng mạn. Philip cho hắn biết đại thảo nguyên thượng công sư tử cùng hắn đồng loại chi gian cũng có thể không chịu trói buộc mà yêu nhau, người với người vướng bận sẽ không bởi vì tử biệt mà bị hòa tan.

17 tuổi Ngô Lỗi về nhà sau làm chuyện thứ nhất, chính là cùng mụ mụ chia sẻ câu chuyện này, cùng một cái ngây thơ mờ mịt trung phát hiện bí mật. Mụ mụ trả lời là một cái hoàn toàn bao dung, tín nhiệm ôm.

Chiều hôm càng ngày càng nặng.

Lưu hạo nhiên lẩm bẩm tự nói sớm đã đình chỉ. Tầm mắt lướt qua hành lang cửa kính, dựa vào đối diện cửa sổ người trên ảnh vẫn không nhúc nhích, đầu mẩu thuốc lá rơi rớt tan tác, bị tùy ý vứt bỏ trên mặt đất. Tiểu Lưu lão sư phong độ nhẹ nhàng, chưa bao giờ thất thố quá, liền ngẫu nhiên sẽ phạm nghiện thuốc lá đều dùng đạm vị hình Marlboro giải quyết. Nước hoa là có thể che dấu nicotin độ dày, lại là một loại khác tuyệt diệu ngụy trang.

Giờ phút này hắn lại ở xa không đủ dày nặng thuốc mê, một cây lại một cây, tìm kiếm ngắn ngủi trốn tránh.

Vốn nên lưu lại một trương chụp ảnh chung chụp lập đến, lặng lẽ thác hạ Lưu hạo nhiên một người bóng dáng. Ngô Lỗi mơ hồ có loại dự cảm —— này đệ nhất bức ảnh, có lẽ cũng là cuối cùng một trương. Thấy không rõ ngũ quan hình dáng sườn mặt, đường cong hoàn mỹ mà khuyết thiếu chân thật cảm, giống như thu nhạn tàn ảnh, không biết khi nào mở ra hai cánh, bắt đầu nhìn không tới chung điểm di chuyển.

“Tưởng cấp tiểu Lưu lão sư một cái ôm một cái.”

Thiếu niên chung quy không dám.

Hắn yên lặng tới gần Lưu hạo nhiên, ngậm đi rồi đối phương trong miệng cuối cùng một chi Marlboro.

Sau đó ở lệ nóng doanh tròng sơ thể nghiệm cùng Lưu hạo nhiên phức tạp trong ánh mắt, tự mình cảm giác tốt đẹp mà cùng “Nụ hôn đầu tiên” làm cáo biệt.

Timeless.Liu

Người thọ mệnh không đủ trăm năm, lại khả năng ở trong cuộc đời nghe nói qua vô số lần “Trăm năm một ngộ”.

Một người tiếp một người, làm người sớm mà mất đi lúc trước nửa đêm không ngủ, ngồi canh một viên sao băng xúc động. Hơn mười tuổi tuổi tác, chẳng sợ nhiệt tình tốn như vậy một chút, như vậy mỏng manh, hài cốt ở tầng khí quyển trung nỗ lực hoa khai một đạo miệng vết thương tinh quang, đại khái sớm tại đánh nhau mí mắt phía dưới không tiếng động mà trốn.

Trốn, nhiều năm sau sẽ không lại nhớ đến. Tận mắt nhìn thấy đến quá, thân thủ đụng vào quá trăm năm một ngộ, nó sẽ dễ dàng mà thay thế được những cái đó nho nhỏ tiếc nuối.

Tinh quang như vậy mỹ.

Ta không thể không cáo biệt nó.

——2014 năm 11 nguyệt

04

Sớm tại “Băm tay tiết” giáng sinh trước, ngọc hoa liền có cái mỗi năm một lần “Truyền thống ngày hội”. Thế cho nên giống Lưu nguyên loại này tạp điểm tước đoạt chính mình ăn tết tư cách làm phản phần tử, cũng khó có thể tự khống chế mà tùy đại chúng cùng đắm chìm ở ngo ngoe rục rịch, vô tâm dốc lòng cầu học quỷ dị bầu không khí trung.

2014 năm 11 nguyệt 11 ngày 11 khi 11 phân, cao lầu ba F ban thổi bay một tiếng cực phú xuyên thấu lực huýt sáo.

Ở vào cùng tầng A ban dẫn đầu khởi xướng đáp lại. Đi học không đủ mười phút tiểu Hà lão sư nhịn không được mắt trợn trắng, không thể nề hà mà nhìn xem phía dưới khó được không an phận mũi nhọn sinh, nhận mệnh mở ra bàn tay: “Đi thôi.”

Tươi sống hơi thở từng giọt từng giọt, hối nhập một hồi nhiệt liệt gió lốc trung. Trống rỗng thiết kế khu dạy học trung ương, tầng năm rào chắn từ trên xuống dưới chen đầy nghe tiếng mà đến chuẩn thi đại học sinh. Không biết là ai lớn tiếng nổi lên một câu không ở điều thượng “Trảo không được tình yêu ta”, chọc đến chỉnh đống lâu một trận địa chấn thức cười vang, ngay sau đó sớm chiều ở chung gần hai năm rưỡi các thiếu niên cực có ăn ý mà mở ra thoát đơn phó bản ——

“Ái muốn càng cản càng hăng ái muốn khẳng định chấp nhất

Mỗi một cái độc thân người đến nhìn thấu

Tưởng ái cũng đừng sợ đau xót”

Điệp khúc bắt đầu trước mạc danh hỉ cảm một câu “Đau xót” bị mọi người nghịch ngợm mà kéo trường, liền ở nó sắp kiệt lực mà chết trước một giây, trong đám người nhảy ra một thanh âm vang lên lượng ồn ào: “Cao tam A ban tiểu Hà lão sư, chúng ta F ban tiểu Trương lão sư hôm nay có phải hay không đặc biệt soái nha!”

Trộm tránh ở học sinh sau lưng xem náo nhiệt mũi nhọn ban ban chủ nhiệm mặt đỏ rần, muốn chạy trốn chậm đi một phách, bị điên cuồng quái kêu bọn học sinh củng phía sau lưng đẩy đến rào chắn trước, cùng đối diện có được cùng khoản mặt đỏ tân tấn đối tượng quẫn bách vừa buồn cười mà xa xa tương vọng.

Ngô Lỗi bị đánh thuốc kích thích F ban đồng học tễ ở rào chắn ven, cúi đầu thấy được mới từ dưới lầu C ban đi ra Lưu hạo nhiên.

Hắn hôm nay không có mang mắt kính.

Anh tuấn lão sư an an tĩnh tĩnh nhìn lên tầng cao nhất chỗ vừa ra tình yêu hài kịch, tầm mắt chạm đến bị tễ đến suýt nữa biến hình Ngô Lỗi, trên mặt có rất nhỏ xấu hổ. Ngô Lỗi chịu khổ dẫm đạp ngón chân nhỏ làm hắn giá trị liên thành ngũ quan vặn vẹo thành buồn cười hình dạng, Lưu hạo nhiên nghẹn lại nghẹn, rốt cuộc nhịn không được bật cười.

“Làm ơn, nhiều dẫm mấy đá đi,” Ngô Lỗi tương đương không tiền đồ mà tưởng, “Không mang mắt kính Lưu hạo nhiên…… Cười rộ lên cũng quá đẹp đi.”

Nội tâm cởi cương dường như tưởng đem đối phương giờ phút này biểu tình khóa ở trong lồng, không cho những người khác phát hiện, độc chiếm dục tràn lan tiểu Ngô đồng học trong bất tri bất giác bỏ lỡ chỉnh đoạn điệp khúc cùng chủ ca, lấy lại tinh thần khi, trong tầm mắt ương Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ xem đủ rồi náo nhiệt, kẹp lên giáo án, xoay người phải đi.

“Tìm một cái yêu nhất thâm ái yêu nhau thân ái người

Tới cáo biệt độc thân

Một cái đa tình si tình tuyệt tình vô tình người

Tới cấp ta vết thương”

Ngọc hoa năm giới giáo thảo Ngô Lỗi, phạm vi trăm dặm nổi danh âm si —— Chúa sáng thế không bất công tốt nhất chứng kiến. 300 người ngắn ngủi tạm dừng trung chợt nếu như tới, chứa đầy thâm tình Solo giống như một tiếng sấm sét, gào nát dào dạt ở trống rỗng lâu hành lang gian hồng nhạt ngọt ngào hơi thở. Kế hoạch trước mặt mọi người thông báo Lưu nguyên sững sờ ở đương trường, vẫn chưa ý thức được chính mình nào đó ý nghĩa thượng bị Ngô Lỗi tiệt hồ đoạt trước, không thể nhịn được nữa mà kháng nghị ——

“Đừng hát nữa! Ngô Lỗi ca hát muốn mệnh!”

Lại là một trận cơn lốc quá cảnh làm ồn.

Một đầu mượn tự giễu liêu lấy an ủi tình ca, trải qua biến thanh hậu kỳ nửa đời sáp nửa thành thục thanh tuyến lọc, giống như ở tuổi dậy thì kết thúc cùng thành niên kỳ chỗ giao giới, đạt được cộng đồng tiếng lòng các thiếu niên một câu dũng cảm phát tiết.

Lưu hạo nhiên đã đi rồi. Làm càn phát tiết phía sau tiếp trước nhào hướng hắn, lại không có một câu có thể thân cận hắn.

Ngô Lỗi ở văn phòng phác không, đột nhiên nhanh trí mà trở lên một tầng, chuyển hướng thực nghiệm mái nhà tầm mắt tuyệt hảo thông báo thánh địa.

Nhưng mà cái gọi là thông báo thánh địa, xuân thụ mộ vân khi thích hợp cửu biệt gặp lại, ve sầu mùa đông thê lương bi ai khi cũng thích hợp trình diễn một hồi cáo biệt.

Lưu hạo nhiên đầu ngón tay như cũ là không trương dương đạm vị hình Marlboro, cùng bản nhân giống nhau như đúc —— ngắn ngủn ba tháng nhậm giáo có thể cấp này tòa hàng năm đón đi rước về vườn trường lưu lại dấu vết cực kỳ hữu hạn, chẳng sợ không từ mà biệt, đối đại bộ phận học sinh mà nói, cũng bất quá là trên bục giảng lão sư đổi hồi nguyên bản giới tính, nguyên bản mặt, lặp lại đồng dạng buồn tẻ lại đối nghệ khảo không hề ý nghĩa nội dung.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, đưa ngươi cái quang côn quà tặng trong ngày lễ vật đi.”

“Hảo.”

“Nhắm mắt, duỗi tay.”

“Hảo.” Ngày xưa tường đồng vách sắt tiểu Lưu lão sư không hề hỏi nhiều một chữ, ngoan ngoãn phục tùng.

Trên cổ tay một trận sột sột soạt soạt, động tĩnh đình chỉ khi, Lưu hạo nhiên mở to mắt. Ngô Lỗi ở trên cổ tay hắn vẽ cái…… Kiểu cũ đồng hồ. Kim đồng hồ ngừng ở 12 khi 11 phân —— tức là giờ phút này. Thiếu niên tay ngược hướng dựa vào hắn bên cạnh, đồng dạng đồng hồ, đồng dạng thời khắc.

Hắn đột nhiên trở tay chế trụ Lưu hạo nhiên cứng đờ thủ đoạn, cợt nhả hỏi: “Có thể không đi sao? Ít nhất đợi cho thi đại học kết thúc đi.”

“Xin lỗi……”

“Có thể, đình chỉ, dễ nghe lấy cớ thật sự không có gì ý tứ,” Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng buông ra hắn, “Lưu nguyên nói ngươi muốn đi đương chiến địa phóng viên…… Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi phản nghịch kỳ tới thật vãn.”

Cũng tới thật xảo. Vừa lúc ở ta nhất có xúc động nếm thử tranh thủ ngươi tuổi tác.

“Ta sẽ chú ý an toàn.”

“Này tòa trường học, chúng ta tất cả mọi người là ngươi ngụy trang đi,” trong cuộc đời lần đầu tiên cầu mà không được thể nghiệm cũng không dễ chịu, Ngô Lỗi thử lại thí, vẫn là cấp không ra một cái thong dong lại tiêu sái biểu tình, “Ở phụ thân ngươi trong mắt dựng ra tới một cái ‘ cải tà quy chính ’ biểu hiện giả dối. Ngươi mới đầu khả năng không có nghĩ tới phải đi đến nhanh như vậy, kế hoạch luôn là không đuổi kịp biến hóa.”

“……”

“Chúc ngươi có thiên có thể chân chính tự do.”

“Ta đã sắp tự do.”

Bị tùy hứng chạy thoát nửa tiết khóa tại hạ khóa tiếng chuông sa sút mạc, quảng bá đài vang lên hôm nay đệ nhất bài hát ——

“Vẫy vẫy tay cáo biệt sung sướng cùng bất đắc dĩ”

Thiếu niên lắc đầu, nuốt xuống không đành lòng nói ra cuối cùng một câu.

Ngươi mới không tự do đâu.

Đào binh không có khả năng có chân chính tự do.

Timeless.Liu ( locked )

“Heartworm—— khó có thể quên được một đoạn tình yêu hoặc hữu nghị, tựa như để qua một bên nơi cắm trại tàn lưu hoả tinh, vẫn cứ có khả năng dẫn phát một hồi rừng rậm lửa lớn.”

Trừ phi hoàn toàn tiêu hủy rừng rậm.

Này thực dễ dàng. Không cần ai lấy chính mình nhân sinh vì đại giới, riêng đại lao ta.

Nó không có khả năng trọng châm.

——2011 năm 11 nguyệt

05

2018 năm ở liên tiếp mất đi trung, có vẻ có chút ảm đạm.

Hoà bình niên đại sẽ đem đau thương bầu không khí ngắn ngủi mà phóng đại, hoặc xuất phát từ chân thành yêu thích mà thương tiếc, hoặc vì không thể truy thời gian thổn thức không thôi, thân thể thời gian cùng thuộc về công chúng thời gian, có thể ở hai điều đường thẳng song song thượng từng người bình yên vô sự mà trôi đi, đau buồn đồng thời cũng nhưng tận hứng cuồng hoan.

Lưu nguyên cùng tiểu Lâm muội muội kết thúc tình yêu tiểu trường bào, tu thành chính quả.

Ngô Lỗi chính cùng quý tộc ban cả trai lẫn gái chia sẻ tân lang hành động vĩ đại —— hắn ở vô số phong đàn phát điện tử thiệp mời cô đơn định chế một phần thật thể xa hoa bản, nội trường tiểu học phụ thuộc lâm tuyệt mỹ ảnh cưới cùng một phong thật dày bà mối bao lì xì, gửi cho năm đó A ban tra nam.

“Không thể tưởng được đi, thiệp mời bị lui về tới, bao lì xì thế nhưng bị để lại.”

Tây trang tam kiện bộ thêm thân ngọc hoa giáo thảo phong thái càng hơn năm đó, đang ở cười vang không ngừng giữa đám người, tâm tư lại không ở rộn ràng nhốn nháo đồng học trong bữa tiệc.

Dư quang Lưu hạo nhiên ở cách đó không xa một khác tịch, chính cùng tiểu Trương lão sư vợ chồng khách khí mà hàn huyên. Đồng dạng kiểu dáng, cơ hồ tương đồng kích cỡ tây trang tam kiện bộ nội liễm mà giàu có cảm giác an toàn, hoàn toàn bất đồng với Ngô Lỗi trên người trương dương. Ba người đều không quá am hiểu lung lay không khí, Lưu hạo nhiên nhịn không được duỗi tay đậu tiểu Hà lão sư trong lòng ngực bảo bảo khi, xấu hổ mới thoáng được đến giảm bớt.

Hôm qua rạng sáng ký ức bỗng chốc thu hồi.

Giờ phút này bị trẻ con tay nhỏ cầm ngón trỏ cũng từng đè ở Ngô Lỗi răng gian, tiếp được buột miệng thốt ra đau hô, giờ phút này hơi hơi gợi lên môi tuyến cũng từng để ở Ngô Lỗi bên tai, hống đến hắn nay tịch không biết gì tịch. Mồ hôi tự tinh xảo chóp mũi một phân thành hai, một nửa mơn trớn cằm tuyến, dính ướt hầu kết, một nửa kia toái ở hắn sương mù mênh mông lông mi……

Ngô Lỗi miễn cưỡng bám trụ thoát cương phán đoán, ngăn cản nó ở người đến người đi tiệc cưới thượng đương trường mất khống chế. Hắn cưỡng bách chính mình tìm tòi đối phương cầm lòng không đậu hôn môi chính mình đoạn ngắn, ký ức lại bị tân lang tân nương vào bàn trước video nhìn lại chợt cắt đứt.

2014 năm quang côn tiết, 300 người đồng ca độc thân tình ca, kiều tiếu tiểu lâm đỏ mặt ngốc tại Lưu nguyên di động màn ảnh ở giữa, nhiệt độ không khí dần dần kéo lên, cho đến một tiếng sấm sét ầm ầm nổ vang. Ngô Lỗi đoạt mệnh tình ca, run rẩy không ngừng hình ảnh, Lưu nguyên không thể nhịn được nữa rống giận, lấp đầy một chỉnh đống bay lên lâu làm càn thanh xuân…… Có người khi cách bốn năm rốt cuộc có dũng khí chính miệng oán giận giáo thảo ca hát quá mức kinh tủng, có người ở màn ảnh bắt được vô tật mà chết hồi ức cái đuôi, nhịn không được phủng ở lòng bàn tay lặp lại mà miêu tả.

“Thiệt tình si tâm thương tâm độc thân tình ca

Ai cùng ta tới cùng”

Yên lặng nhìn chăm chú vào màn hình Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt, có khi đó chưa từng biểu lộ mềm mại cùng quyến luyến.

Khách và chủ tẫn hoan, cứ việc đại bộ phận rượu đều bị xứng chức bạn lang đoàn chặn lại, tửu lượng thập phần vô dụng tân lang vẫn là say như chết, ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi nói nhỏ.

“Ngô Lỗi…… Ta, ta nói cho ngươi, ngươi đừng nói cho người khác.”

“Đừng tùy tiện chia sẻ bí mật, ta không nhất định tưởng thế ngươi bảo thủ bí mật.”

Lưu nguyên không để ý tới hắn, tiếp tục tự quyết định: “Chúng ta mấy tiểu bối hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đoán được…… Đại bá phụ vì cái gì kiên quyết ly hôn, hắn cùng vợ trước vì cái gì cả đời không qua lại với nhau…… Hạo nhiên ca kế huynh còn trằn trọc tìm được ta hỏi thăm hắn tình hình gần đây, thời gian lâu rồi, cũng chặt đứt liên hệ.”

“……”

“Đại bá phụ năm nay 4 cuối tháng bỗng nhiên đi rồi, hạo nhiên ca chưa thấy được cuối cùng một mặt.”

Ngô Lỗi nhớ tới Lưu hạo nhiên thở hổn hển chống ở chính mình trên người khi, bị trần trụi phần lưng cùng dày nặng bức màn ngăn trở, tảng sáng trước mỏng manh ánh mặt trời. Về âu yếm cùng giao triền ký ức thập phần mơ hồ, chỉ có ánh mắt đặc biệt rõ ràng.

Nguyên lai hắn đến nay không muốn giải hòa, đều không phải là vẫn đối người nào đó nhớ mãi không quên.

Mà là đương Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc quyết định không làm đào binh, duy nhất có thể thẩm phán người của hắn cố tình không còn nữa.

“Ngươi vì cái gì nói cho ta,” từ trước đến nay hiền hoà thanh niên lãnh đến giống bính lưỡi dao sắc bén, “Ngươi cái gì đều biết…… Đúng hay không.”

Ngụy trang bị chọc thủng, Lưu nguyên say hồng mặt phanh một tiếng khái ở trên bàn.

“Ta chỉ là đáng thương hắn,” hắn thanh âm rầu rĩ, “Ta tưởng hắn quá đến hảo một chút.”

“Hắn mới không đáng thương.” Ngô Lỗi ôn nhu mà sờ sờ Lưu nguyên bị tự mình hại mình quá cái trán.

“Hắn sẽ sống rất tốt.”

Timeless.Liu ( locked )

Ta đem ở trên pháp luật bảo trì độc thân.

——2008 năm 11 nguyệt

06

Ly 24 tuổi vẫn có hơn một tháng gian nan tăng ca kỳ.

Ngô Lỗi phát ra trong cuộc đời cái thứ hai hẹn hò mời. Hắn phi thường tùy hứng mà quyết định đem công tác ném cho trợ lý, cấp chính mình phóng một ngày giả.

Tiệc cưới sau, mở ra Lưu hạo nhiên cửa xe rời đi trước, hắn mang đi toàn trường anh tuấn nhất bạn lang vạt áo trước thượng ngực hoa, túi khăn bị cùng nhau trừu đi, thay thế chính là một trương nhiếp ảnh phòng làm việc danh thiếp.

“Timeless.”

Vĩnh hằng, lỗi thời.

Vĩnh hằng ký ức, lỗi thời rung động.

Nửa chưởng đại màu trắng trang giấy, chứa được hẹn hò thời gian cùng địa điểm, trang không dưới, cũng không cần lại nhớ.

Thí dụ như bị bật lửa liệu đi một góc, lại trộm trụ vào trong suốt tường kép cũ chiếu.

Thí dụ như TV trong màn hình một người phân sức tam giác, nhiếp ảnh, đưa tin, liền tuyến càng thêm thành thạo Mr. Liu.

Thí dụ như khách thăm thưa thớt xã giao tài khoản, Damascus đoạn bích tàn viên, phủng kẹo sữa tiểu nữ hài, cùng lưu tại phế tích bên trong không chớp mắt màu trắng giấy gói kẹo hoa.

Ta đã từng làm bộ trên thế giới này từng có ngươi, cũng chưa bao giờ từng có ngươi —— ngươi là không sợ chiến địa phóng viên, mà ta cùng với ngươi chưa từng giao thoa.

Trận này hẹn hò không có mục đích, thậm chí không có một cái xác thực kết quả.

Người trẻ tuổi che lại chính mình hai mắt, lẳng lặng mà đứng ở ngọc hoa trung học cách đó không xa chỗ ngoặt. Quá phận tinh xảo mắt tính cả hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt không muốn kỳ người, liền không ai phát hiện đó là trước đó không lâu đánh trúng quá ngọc hoa hàng trăm thiếu nữ tâm vinh dự bạn cùng trường. Sạch sẽ bạch áo sơ mi vạt áo trước đừng tươi đẹp ngực hoa, làm hắn giống như đi thông lễ đường trên đường bị lạc tân lang, ngực hoa hạ bạn lang dải lụa bị dỡ bỏ, đổi thành một trương nho nhỏ tấm card ——

“Hắn tới đón ta phía trước, có thể cho ta một cái ôm sao?”

Cái thứ nhất thấy rõ tấm card thượng chữ viết nữ hài bị trước mắt thật lớn phúc lợi choáng váng đầu óc, hoan hô ôm chặt hắn. Mới đầu dừng lại thường thường là cùng nàng tuổi xấp xỉ thanh niên, xen vào thành nhân cùng mà đứng chi gian, đồng thời có được tự mình hy sinh không sợ, cùng đối thân mật khăng khít liên hệ khát vọng. Tùy theo dần dần có càng nhiều năm nhẹ hài tử, trung niên nhân, thậm chí một người lão giả……

Đại đa số người cho rằng này chỉ là gần nhất lưu hành “Ôm hoạt động” trong đó một vòng. Đứng ở đầu đường thanh niên không thể cũng đủ trắng ra biểu đạt, tấm card bất quá là cái mịt mờ ám chỉ.

Cơ hồ không ai cảm thấy tấm card thượng “Hắn” chân thật tồn tại.

Càng không ai đoán trước đến “Hắn” sẽ đúng hẹn tới.

Ngô Lỗi ở mất đi thị giác trong bóng đêm liên tiếp quay đầu lại nhìn xung quanh, mỗi một cái xa lạ ôm ấp đều làm khởi điểm chỗ đoạn ngắn trở nên tươi sống mà ấm áp. Trong lòng mặc niệm đến đệ “110”, một đôi tay hợp lại trụ hắn mở ra hai tay, to rộng bàn tay gắt gao khấu ở bên hông. Tiếng kinh hô, hút không khí thanh liên tiếp vang lên, thứ một trăm một mười một vị người xa lạ cúi người cướp đi hắn hô hấp.

“Lưu hạo nhiên cái này ngốc tử, nguyên lai sẽ hôn môi.”

Bịt mắt không cánh mà bay, Mr.111 phủng trụ Ngô Lỗi gương mặt tay phải trên cổ tay, ấu trĩ đồng Mác bút phiên bản kiểu cũ đồng hồ phảng phất chưa bao giờ phai màu.

Có một loại người hoặc đem bảo trì “Độc thân”.

Có một đầu tình ca sẽ không thất thanh.

END

Là cho 11 nguyệt này một part viết văn. Nhớ tới có điểm tiếc nuối, lại nghĩ nhiều tưởng lại không có gì hảo tiếc nuối.

Chúc các vị đều hảo hảo, vui vui vẻ vẻ.

Sau não động thấy ~

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Quần tam thạch sáu nguyên một cái  
Tình trường giấy đoản  
182 nhiệt độ 15 điều bình luận  
Tiểu nhân đại miêu: Quần thái thái còn ở sao qnq  
Husky ái khái đường: 🌹  
Quần tam thạch sáu nguyên một cái: Lý giải, tự do cùng yên tâm thoải mái, ta cảm thấy là trong cuộc đời rất khó được đồ vật đi. Philip đều được đến, cho nên hạ bút thời điểm cũng không có vì hắn cảm thấy tiếc hận. 65 cho nhau giúp đối phương được đến, đây cũng là loại “Trăm năm một ngộ” nha  
Mật A Lạc _ hồng ngạn: A! Ta đây lý giải không có sai hì hì hì  
Ngươi có thể kêu ta bạch bạch: Hảo mỹ một cái chuyện xưa!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	59. Tình hãm nước Mỹ

【 phong phong 】【 hạo lỗi 】 tình hãm American  
Thanh thuần tiểu hộ sĩ tiểu phượng ( Tần phong ) vs không kềm chế được nhị sư huynh hồ cũng phong.

Nữ trang đại lão báo động trước.

Background: Tần phong đoàn người giả trang nữ hộ sĩ lẻn vào bệnh viện tìm kiếm liên hoàn giết người án đệ tam danh người chết tư liệu, bị theo đuôi đến bệnh viện lục quốc phú thủ hạ tiểu đệ vây đổ.

Tế ra ta yêu thương tiểu phượng:

————————————————

Hồ cũng phong nơi tay không nghe sai sử, một phen sờ đến tiểu hộ sĩ váy phía dưới tương đương khó lường đồ vật phía trước, một lần cảm giác lần này New York hành trình diễm phúc không cạn tới.

Đối phương bạo nộ mặt bắt đầu mơ hồ, hồ cũng phong tiêu hết cuối cùng một chút sức lực trở tay chống đỡ mặt đất, hoàn toàn ngất xỉu đi trước một giây tinh chuẩn mà đem mặt chôn ở đối phương “Đầy đặn” trước ngực.

Ngạnh bang bang, không biết nơi nào trộm tới thấp kém bra.

Có lẽ là thẳng nam tôn nghiêm làm “Nàng” kiên trì không chịu giống nào đó rất có thể cũng là hàng giả Latin trung niên nữ hộ sĩ giống nhau lấy nùng liệt đến gần như phóng đãng nước hoa che dấu trên người thể vị —— mà sự thật chứng minh không cần phải —— “Nàng” trên người hương vị trời sinh dễ ngửi, tinh tế phẩm tới, như là 20 tuổi khi miệng còn hôi sữa chính mình, rộng mở cổ áo tản mát ra thiếu niên kịch liệt vận động sau ánh mặt trời bốn phía hãn vị, còn có đến từ sâu trong linh hồn thanh thuần đến nguy cơ tứ phía hơi thở.

Trời biết ngây thơ thanh niên hồ cũng phong là như thế nào đột phá gây tê dược vật trở ngại, lập tức ngửi được giả tiểu hộ sĩ linh hồn chỗ sâu trong tươi mát khí vị.

Emmmmm… Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, vẫn là diễm phúc không cạn.

Chuyện này nói đến cảm thấy thẹn.

Xúi quẩy tùng bách nói quán nhị sư huynh hồ cũng phong, ở chính mình địa bàn trước nay đều là đi ngang nhân vật, nghỉ phép du lịch đệ nhất vãn, khách sạn giường cũng chưa ngủ ấm liền ngủ vào bệnh viện.

Tình cảm kinh nghiệm so chi võ học hoặc là ngủ học kinh nghiệm đều phải đơn bạc quá nhiều lớn tuổi thanh thiếu niên hồ cũng phong, lẻ loi một mình vào nhầm New York trứ danh g đi. Châu Á người, tròng mắt, xinh xắn trắng nõn bộ dáng, giống như đầu ở sân nhảy một mảnh mới mẻ nướng bánh mì nướng, cá tôm cua phía sau tiếp trước hướng lên trên dán, mỗi người đều tưởng dẫn đầu ngậm kia đệ nhất khẩu.

Hồ cũng phong nào gặp qua này trận trượng, người không phục hồi tinh thần lại, chân so đôi mắt động đến mau, một quét đường chân phóng đảo nghênh diện vọt tới nhóm đầu tiên, kết quả vô ý đem chính kéo ra múa thoát y đài màn sân khấu waiter cùng nhau lược đảo, trên đỉnh đầu cực đại đèn đem một đám phía sau tiếp trước cấp sắc quỷ đầu tạp cái tranh nhau cạnh phóng.

Mới mẻ nóng bỏng cuối năm thưởng không hề nghi ngờ toàn vào bệnh viện. Nợ ngập đầu người nào dám ngủ tinh cấp khách sạn, trực tiếp ăn vạ tinh cấp bệnh viện…… Hành lang.

Này cọc gièm pha đương nhiên không thể giảng cấp phạm hiểu huỳnh nghe, một giây một truyền mười mười truyền trăm, cũng đủ toàn bộ tùng bách nói quán cười đến heo năm trừ tịch. Đương nhiên cũng không thể nói cho nếu bạch, một giây bị nhắc mãi đến chuột năm nguyên tiêu.

Đơn giản là đem toàn bộ New York nấu đến ồn ào huyên náo liên hoàn sát thủ. Nghe nói người đều chết cái thứ hai, cảnh sát mới chính thức lấy liên hoàn giết người lập án. Người bị hại chi nhất là người Hoa, lấy người Hoa ở tân niên thông thường đều không muốn đi tìm xúi quẩy thói quen tới xem, hồ cũng phong như vậy ở New York nơi nơi đi bộ, còn dám can đảm kế hoạch ăn ngủ đầu đường người, không phải thiếu tâm nhãn nhi, chính là đặc biệt thiếu tâm nhãn nhi.

Hồ cũng phong cũng không phải là như vậy tưởng.

Tốt xấu tùng bách nói quán số 2 tuyển thủ hạt giống, gặp qua đại việc đời nam nhân, hồ nhị không nói lấy một địch trăm, lược đảo bốn năm cái thành niên tráng nam cũng liền vài lần hợp chuyện này, kẻ hèn đơn độc gây án liên hoàn sát thủ, đụng phải…… Không biết tiền thưởng bao nhiêu?

Dù sao tổng năm gần đây chung thưởng nhiều đi!

Sờ đến tiền thưởng trước, hồ cũng phong kinh hỉ mà nghênh đón trong cuộc đời không có khả năng là duy nhất một lần, nhưng nhất định là nặng nhất khẩu vị một lần diễm ngộ ——

Chỗ rẽ chỗ dẫm lên miêu bước ba người trình “Lõm” tự đi vị chậm rãi tiếp cận, tinh cấp bệnh viện rộng mở hành lang cơ hồ trang không dưới như vậy thảm thiết phong tao. Cầm đầu mỹ diễm y tá trưởng cùng phía bên phải lãnh diễm hộ sĩ vặn đến so chi T đài càng giống đang ở vũ trường, mà đi ở bên trái cao gầy tiểu hộ sĩ trên người hồn nhiên thiên thành ngượng ngùng xoắn xít xấu hổ e thẹn, làm gặp qua đại việc đời hồ nhị hoàn toàn dời không ra tầm mắt, tàn khốc đối lập dưới quả thực mỹ đến quá phận.

Một cổ gió yêu ma vén lên thuần hắc ngọn tóc, tiểu hộ sĩ khóe mắt hơi hơi một chọn.

Hồ cũng phong tim đập lỡ một nhịp.

Lại một cổ gió yêu ma nhấc lên thuần trắng làn váy, tiểu hộ sĩ duỗi tay nhẹ nhàng nhấn một cái.

Hồ cũng phong máu bắt đầu chảy ngược.

Sống 25 năm hồ cũng phong lần đầu tiên lướt qua chính mình thuần khiết bề ngoài đào ra cầm thú bản chất ——

Càng thanh thuần, càng cuồng táo.

Giai nhân mão ước, vận mệnh có ước.

Hồ cũng phong nửa đêm lên đi ngoài đụng tới lén lút tiểu hộ sĩ, còn tưởng rằng chính mình ở mộng du. Đối phương từ mỗ gian y sư văn phòng nhô đầu ra, dán khung cửa nhanh nhẹn mà chui ra tới, một bên nhìn xung quanh một bên khẩn trương mà chạy trốn. Tiểu hộ sĩ làm tặc một đạo thượng hiển nhiên vẫn là cái tay mơ, giày cao gót cũng chưa thoát, đón đầu đụng phải hồ cũng phong thời điểm mao đều kinh tạc, nhấc chân đâm đũng quần, giơ chưởng xuống tay đao.

Nguyên võ đạo cao thủ hồ cũng phong chưa kịp cảm thán một câu “Không biết tự lượng sức mình”, cách đó không xa hành lang chỗ ngoặt một đám hắc âu phục ô áp áp dũng lại đây, du quang bóng lưỡng đầu chiếu sáng ban đêm đen như mực hành lang.

Những người này hơn phân nửa đêm đều không ngủ được có phải hay không!

Nhiễu người hẹn hò! Cũng không sợ tao sét đánh!

Hồ cũng phong chen chân vào dục quét, tiểu hộ sĩ nhanh tay lẹ mắt chặn đứng hắn một chân, sấn này chưa chuẩn bị cầm tay hắn cổ tay đinh ở trên tường, ỷ vào giày cao gót uy áp đem hắn tễ thành hamburger salad, một tay nắm hắn nửa bên mặt, cúi đầu ngăn chặn hồ nhị cãi cọ ầm ĩ miệng.

Răng nanh thỏ nha khái ở một khối, dừng ở người khác trong mắt thiên lôi câu địa hỏa, sao chổi đâm địa cầu —— thân cao xông thẳng một mét chín thiên sứ áo trắng một tay bóp trụ nào đó xui xẻo trứng cổ, quần áo hỗn độn, kịch liệt cọ xát, môi lưỡi giao phong, hôn đến khó kìm lòng nổi.

Dừng ở cuối cùng hắc y tiểu đệ nhịn không được triều nửa đêm tình cảm mãnh liệt hẹn hò “Nam nữ” thổi một tiếng huýt sáo.

Tách ra khi hai phần ba son môi đều dính ở hồ cũng phong hai viên răng cửa thượng, cười rộ lên như máu bồn mồm to, hình ảnh tương đương nhi đồng không nên. Hắn đau đầu, răng đau, cái mũi đau bên trong chính thức công đạo chính mình nụ hôn đầu tiên, không quá thuần khiết hỏa hoa ở trong đầu bùm bùm, thuộc về nguyên võ đạo cao thủ tôn nghiêm toàn tuyến hỏng mất, sảng sắp viên mãn.

“Tiểu tỷ tỷ…” Hồ cũng phong chưa đã thèm, “Cho ta cổ áo thượng cũng tới một cái đi? Đỡ phải toàn bộ tùng bách nói quán đều nói ta là hổ giấy, đem muội phương diện quang sét đánh không mưa.”

“Ngươi, ngươi mẹ nó…” Tiểu hộ sĩ giơ tay lau sạch dư lại một phần ba son môi, thoạt nhìn cũng không vui hồi tưởng trước một giây đã xảy ra cái gì, liên quan cà lăm tật xấu đều nghiêm trọng rất nhiều.

“Tiểu tỷ tỷ ~ liên hoàn sát thủ? Tội phạm bị truy nã?”

“…Không, không mao, tật xấu đi ngươi!” Gập ghềnh, hạ nửa câu cuối cùng nói xong.

Hồ cũng phong bô bô: “Gián điệp? Tình phụ?”

Tựa hồ rốt cuộc nhận rõ ở tát pháo phương diện chính mình trời sinh so ra kém nói năng ngọt xớt hồ nhị, đối phương dứt khoát câm miệng, duỗi tay cắm túi, móc ra một chi cường lực gây tê.

Hồ cũng phong kinh hoàng ôm ngực: “Vô đau ghim kim không có hứng thú, không hiểu biết, cảm ơn.”

Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, mới vừa rồi chiếm cứ C vị yêu diễm trung niên nữ hộ sĩ ở hắc y tiểu đệ theo đuổi không bỏ hạ trùng hợp xông tới, một đầu đánh vào thanh thuần tiểu hộ sĩ trên người, liền điệp la hán tư thế, thành công đem gây tê kim đâm vào hồ cũng phong run run đùi.

Đường nhân quỷ khóc sói gào: “Lão Tần cứu ta!”

Tần phong cúi đầu ngắm liếc mắt một cái hồ cũng phong chặt chẽ ba trụ chính mình hạ bộ cái tay kia……

Khuê nhân cứu ta!

Phố người Hoa thần thám chỉnh tận diệt, vô tội người qua đường chịu khổ liên lụy.

Cao thủ hồ cũng phong một thân tuyệt học, nề hà sắc tự trên đầu một cây đao, thời điểm mấu chốt hôn hôn trầm trầm bất tỉnh nhân sự. Chờ gây tê kính nhi hoàn toàn qua đi, lao cơm đều lạnh.

Đường nhân đảo không ngại này chén cơm vài phần sinh thục, có hay không độc, ăn thật sự là giải sầu. Hồ cũng phong tầm mắt lướt qua ăn một ngụm ứng một câu đường nhân, chỉ thấy tâm tâm niệm niệm người cởi ra ngây thơ hắc trường thẳng lộ ra thoải mái thanh tân tóc ngắn, nhíu lại mi đứng ở trống rỗng ven tường, trong miệng khó được lưu sướng mà nhắc mãi cái gì “New York tế đàn” “Tu luyện thành tiên”, một đôi tay vững chãi phòng trở thành cứng nhắc khoa tay múa chân tới khoa tay múa chân đi, rất giống ban ngày trúng tà.

“Hắc tỉnh, còn tưởng rằng tiểu tử này muốn ngủ tới khi sang năm liệt!”

“Ai a ngươi!” Hồ cũng phong bị trang rớt một nửa đường nhân dọa cái tốt xấu, đôi mắt cay phát đau, “Thiếu vay nặng lãi a ngươi!?”

Đường nhân không phục: “Ngươi như thế nào không nói tiểu phượng thiếu vay nặng lãi?”

“Lại, lại kêu tiểu phượng, ta,…”

“Nonono,” hồ cũng phong ngón tay điểm trụ thượng chọn khóe môi, một đôi mắt đào hoa tinh chuẩn tỏa định người trong lòng, “Tiểu phượng thiếu không phải vay nặng lãi.”

Tần phong mí mắt phải thình thịch thẳng nhảy.

“Là nợ tình.”

Cự Tần phong dự tính tiếp theo cọc án phát thời gian không đến nửa ngày, Tần đường hai người cấp ngoài miệng mạo phao. Đưa nước tiểu đệ là cái sinh gương mặt, ánh mắt có đủ không xong, nhìn như không cẩn thận ngắm thấy đường nhân đại sưởng cổ áo lộ ra nửa bên màu đỏ tươi nội y, thoáng chốc mặt đỏ tai hồng.

Tần phong thấy hấp dẫn, mạnh mẽ lột ra đường nhân vạt áo hướng cạnh cửa đẩy, chính mình ra trận cung cấp giọng nói duy trì. Nhưng cố tình ngôn ngữ hệ thống theo không kịp sắc dụ kế hoạch, lời dạo đầu tới lắp bắp.

“Tiểu ca ca, trát, trát một châm? Bảo đảm vô, vô đau… Dục ~”

Mở ra “Tiểu phượng” hình thức Tần phong vứt cái miễn cưỡng đủ tư cách mị nhãn, còn ngại dư vị không đủ dài lâu, kịp thời thêm đưa một đạo tay hoa lan.

“Ngăn trở ta,” đưa nước tiểu đệ tầm mắt lập tức xuyên qua õng ẹo tạo dáng đường nhân cùng làm nũng Tần phong thẳng đánh trong một góc hồ cũng phong, mặt lộ vẻ si thái, “Mượn quá, cảm ơn.”

Hồ nhị tả hữu mí mắt một khối thình thịch thẳng nhảy, hợp lại trụ vạt áo hướng góc tường rụt lại súc.

“Vì đại gia, hy sinh một chút cũng sẽ không tẩy lạp!” —— đến từ xem náo nhiệt không chê sự đại đường nhân

“Đánh rắm!” —— đến từ uy vũ không thể khuất hồ cũng phong

“Hy sinh ngươi vẫn là hy sinh tiểu phượng, ngươi tuyển một cái lạp!”

“Lại kêu, kêu tiểu phượng, ta đánh, đánh……” —— đến từ thẹn quá thành giận Tần tiểu phượng

“Đừng sợ, có ta.”

Hồ nhị quay đầu lại nhìn xem tiểu phượng, lựa chọn anh dũng hy sinh, động động ngón tay, sắc mị mị đưa nước tiểu đệ ngoan ngoãn thượng câu. Tần đường hai người trơ mắt nhìn hắn một bàn tay dò ra song sắt túm chặt đối phương cổ áo xả hướng đại môn, đầu gối đâm đũng quần giơ chưởng vỗ tay đao, tiểu đệ phiên cái xem thường, rơi xuống đất trước bị lưu loát mà thuận đi rồi trong túi chìa khóa.

“……”

Mới vừa có như vậy một đinh điểm cảm động Tần phong hoàn toàn không dám động, chột dạ mà che lại trước háng cùng cái gáy.

Vừa rồi hành lang phát sinh quá cái gì tới?

Nghĩ không ra… Dục ~

Nhân mệnh quan thiên, Tần phong cấp tốc.

Hồ cũng phong đáng thương vô cùng mà bắt lấy Tần phong một mảnh trắng tinh góc váy: “Sắc tướng bán, nụ hôn đầu tiên không có, tiểu j… Ca ca cũng không đúng nhân gia phụ trách…”

“Phụ trách?” Tần phong nắm ăn ngủ đầu đường hồ cũng phong toát ra hồ tra cằm dùng sức nâng lên, híp mắt cười đến ý vị thâm trường ——

“CrimeMaster toàn bảng đệ nhị Tần phong, tư ta, miễn phí ở, tuyến, trát, châm.”

END

Đại khái là hồ nhị bị tiểu phượng đè ở trên tường cường hôn bộ dáng?

  
Giỡn chơi sản vật, không nên tưởng thiệt


	60. Lão sư, cong không?

【 phong phong phong 】【 hạo lỗi hạo 】 lão sư, cong không?  
Hình cảnh học viện điều tra hệ học sinh Tần phong X cảnh thể bộ trợ giáo hồ cũng phong

Nói một hồi ấu trĩ vườn trường luyến ái, ngạnh xuất từ hạ đồ, liên tiếp

  
Lại lần nữa tế ra ta yêu thương tiểu phượng

——————————————

Tần phong từng có ngắn ngủi vài giây, khắc sâu mà hoài nghi chính mình là cái giả tiểu gay.

Bằng không như thế nào ở thật vất vả thân tới rồi chính mình suy nghĩ ước chừng hai năm đối tượng lúc sau, thế nhưng có điểm hối hận?

Lúc ấy một tay tạo thành trận này ô long Lưu nguyên đồng học còn không biết Tần tình hình gió gan bao thiên đến cường hôn hồ cũng phong, nếu là đã biết, nhất định vỗ án dựng lên, quát lên một tiếng lớn ——

“Phi, ngươi đây là hối hận cường hôn thời điểm tay không đủ mau, không đem khẩu trang hái xuống!”

Lấy thi viết đệ nhất, phỏng vấn đội sổ thành tích bị xoát đi rồi lại bị phá cách trúng tuyển trở về Tần phong, nhập học khi từng là hệ trọng điểm vây xem đối tượng. Vô hắn, ở phỏng vấn bắt được 0 điểm không phải người bình thường, điều tra hệ cực kỳ mới, giáo thụ nhóm thân kinh bách chiến, cái dạng gì mầm mới đáng giá đại kinh tiểu quái?

Nhưng Tần phong người này thật không có gì đặc biệt. Vây xem quần chúng có thể làm chứng.

Hai chỉ mắt một trương miệng, một trương miệng còn nói lắp. Thi cuối kỳ thành tích phổ phổ thông thông, thể năng thí nghiệm miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng, duy nhất ưu điểm, chỉ sợ chỉ có gương mặt kia lớn lên thanh tú chút, mỗi lần bị người đổ đến nói không ra lời thời điểm, chẳng sợ thân cao một tám năm, cũng nhịn không được làm nhân tâm sinh… Trìu mến.

Tiền đề là trừ bỏ bạn cùng phòng Lưu nguyên, không ai biết hình cảnh học viện Tần phong, chính là quát tháo Crimemaster Phong Vân bảng “Tần phong”.

Thế gian cùng tên giả ngàn ngàn vạn, thiên tài giấu dốt, không lộ sơ hở.

Không lộ sơ hở không đại biểu không có sơ hở. Thiên tài Tần phong nhất thời hành động theo cảm tình ứng Lưu nguyên đánh cuộc, hoa ba ngày thời gian, chính là không đem “Hắc hóa phì phát hôi sẽ phát huy, hôi phân hóa học phát huy sẽ biến thành màu đen” nói xong chỉnh.

Đánh cuộc —— trước mắt bao người, Tần phong giả một lần nữ trang.

Tần phong đồng học đau khổ cầu xin, cuối cùng lấy múc cơm nửa năm vì đại giới, ở Lưu nguyên chỗ đó thảo cái khẩu trang, tính cả hộ sĩ trang một khối, xứng thành một bộ.

Vì sao cố tình là hộ sĩ trang đâu?

Bởi vì Lưu nguyên chịu người gửi gắm, muốn tìm cái lớn lên thanh tú chút cùng cảnh thể bộ hồ cũng phong cộng sự, đến y học viện hộ lý hệ cùng đài làm một hồi “Hộ lý nhân viên an toàn giáo dục cùng phòng thân diễn luyện”.

Lưu nguyên không tìm người. Cảnh thể bộ trợ giáo hồ cũng phong, nguyên võ đạo hắc mang cửu đoạn, nhập học thi viết lót đế, nhân thành công hiệp trợ cảnh sát nghĩ cách cứu viện con tin mà bị phá cách trúng tuyển. Tương truyền vị này trợ giáo là cái tiếu diện hổ, ngày thường ôn nhu lại đa tình, một khi bắt đầu thể huấn trở mặt không biết người, nữ có thể quăng ngã thành nam, nam có thể quăng ngã thành súc sinh. Chẳng sợ lần này diễn luyện hồ lão sư là bị đánh kẻ bắt cóc, vừa lơ đãng kẻ bắt cóc biến tên côn đồ, ai lại nói được chuẩn đâu?

Bạch dài quá một đôi câu hồn mắt cùng một trương phong lưu miệng, lạn đào hoa cũng không dám gần hồ cũng phong thân.

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, lớn lên thanh tú, thua đánh cuộc, da dày thịt béo lại lòng mang “Quỷ thai” Tần phong, quả thực là nữ chủ như một người được chọn!

Lưu nguyên từ Tần phong thuần hắc tóc dài đánh giá đến XXXL hộ sĩ ăn vào “Yểu điệu” dáng người, cực lực nhịn cười: “Ai lão Tần.”

Tần phong ánh mắt vèo vèo giống dao nhỏ: “Nói.”

“Cho ngươi lấy cái nghệ danh hảo xuất đạo nha! ‘ tiểu phượng ’ như thế nào?”

“……” Lão Tần một chút đều không nghĩ xuất đạo.

Hắn chỉ nghĩ đem trọn bộ “Hộ lý nhân viên an toàn giáo dục cùng phòng thân diễn luyện” hướng Lưu nguyên trên người tiếp đón cái đủ.

Này cổ oán khí quá hướng, thế cho nên giả hộ sĩ “Tiểu phượng” ở thật hộ sĩ vây xem dưới, bắt đầu cùng phía sau cầm đao ý đồ bắt cóc chính mình “Kẻ bắt cóc” đánh “Tiếp đón” thời điểm xuống tay trọng chút, giày cao gót vững chắc đá trúng “Kẻ bắt cóc” hạ bộ, một chút không mang theo thiên.

Hắn nghe thấy một đạo quen thuộc thanh tuyến phát ra ngắn ngủi kêu thảm thiết.

Sợ là chúng mục nhìn trừng quá mức mất mặt, kêu thảm thiết lại bị đối phương cắn đầu lưỡi nuốt đi xuống.

Sát ngàn đao Lưu nguyên, thế nhưng một chữ không đề cập tới “Cầm đao kẻ bắt cóc” chính là hồ cũng phong!

Tần phong sớm tuệ. Đương tinh lực tràn đầy tuổi dậy thì nam hài còn ở dùng khi dễ tới khiến cho âu yếm nữ hài chú ý khi, thiếu niên Tần phong liền cấp chính mình một nửa kia chuẩn bị sườn viết. Chi tiết không nhiều lắm, mấu chốt bất biến —— cường đại mà có thể nhẹ nhàng xâm nhập chính mình tư duy thế giới… Nam tính.

Tính hướng khác hẳn với người khác cùng ngôn ngữ năng lực thiếu hụt có lẽ là thiên tài giáng sinh yêu cầu trả giá đại giới, ở Tần phong trong mắt, thiên tài cùng thiên tài, mới đáng giá sánh vai.

Sự thật chứng minh nếu sườn viết trăm phần trăm chuẩn xác, trên đời sẽ không có khó giải quyết án tử huyền mà chưa quyết. Hồ cũng phong chính là hắn nhất khó giải quyết, lại khó có thể lấy hết can đảm đi quyết định một cọc án treo.

Tần phong không cho rằng hồ cũng phong có thể nhớ kỹ chính mình.

Bất đồng với bài chuyên ngành giấu dốt, thể huấn khóa Tần phong là tuyệt không trộn lẫn hơi nước tư chất thường thường, đương nhiên mà cũng là bị hồ cũng phong quăng ngã thành “Súc sinh”, xoa đủ tư cách tuyến miễn cưỡng quá quan đông đảo đáng thương nam đồng học chi nhất. Hồ lão sư thủ hạ bại tướng như mây, Tần phong bất quá độ cao so với mặt biển cao chút, thêm chi chưa bao giờ có mở miệng bắt chuyện cơ hội, lấy “Nói lắp” này một sở trường đặc biệt cấp đối phương lưu lại khắc sâu ấn tượng tự nhiên không thể thực hiện được.

Huống chi trước kia Tần phong căn bản không nghĩ tới muốn cùng đối phương sinh ra giao thoa. Tứ chi phát đạt hồ lão sư, ngươi nói với hắn Ellery Queen, hắn tám chín phần mười hồi ngươi “Ai cái gì? Cái gì nhân?”, Ngươi nói với hắn đây là hai người, hắn khả năng còn phải hỏi một câu “Hai người thêm lên, có ta có thể đánh sao?”

Thẳng đến Tần phong ngẫu nhiên gặp được hồ cũng phong làm lơ kỷ luật phiên cảnh viện hàng rào, lén lút mà cấp cách vách cao trung một cái tiểu mập mạp chi chiêu.

Tần phong nhận được hắn —— cao trung học đệ, ở hắn làm ưu tú học sinh hồi giáo vì cảnh viện làm tuyên truyền khi lấy hết can đảm hỏi hắn: “Nếu cường giả khống chế quy tắc, kẻ yếu có không lấy bạo chế bạo?”

Toàn trường ồ lên trung kẹp vài tiếng cười vang. Tần phong cấp ra phía chính phủ mà thỏa đáng trả lời, thân là nói lắp không dễ làm chúng giải thích cái gì, Tần phong cũng không nghĩ giải thích.

Gặp được hồ cũng phong một đêm kia Tần phong khó được có lòng hiếu kỳ, không biết là đối hỏi ra vấn đề này sư đệ, vẫn là đối khiển trách học sinh không chút nào nương tay lại tự mình phạm giới hồ lão sư. Lúc ấy chỉ dựa vào một câu đối tiểu mập mạp suy đoán được đến chứng thực —— diện mạo thường thường, thành tích ưu dị, trường kỳ gặp bá lăng cùng xa lánh. Hắn dùng toàn lực đuổi kịp hồ cũng phong thể huấn tiết tấu, hắn dục vọng so hy vọng càng không thêm che lấp.

“Bị thương tổn chỉ là bởi vì không đủ cường đại. Khi ta cũng đủ cường đại, là có thể trở thành thương tổn bọn họ người.”

Tần phong mắt thấy vẫn luôn thủ hạ lưu tình hồ cũng phong động thủ ném đi khẩu xuất cuồng ngôn thiếu niên. Hắn nói:

“Đương ngươi cũng đủ cường đại, ngươi có thể trở thành bảo hộ bọn họ người. Bởi vì lấy thương tổn người khác làm vui, đều là nội tâm mềm yếu kẻ đáng thương.”

Làm thân kinh bách chiến giáo thụ nhóm đều cảm giác được bất an Tần phong, bỗng nhiên nhớ lại chính mình không muốn trả lời sư đệ vấn đề nguyên nhân.

Hắn đánh đáy lòng nhận đồng sư đệ mỗi một chữ.

Hắn nhận định chính nghĩa trước nay là chính mình chính nghĩa. Ở quy tắc không thể chạm đến lĩnh vực, hắn tưởng trở thành quy tắc. Lấy thông minh áp chế quy tắc mà lấy được chính nghĩa, làm sao không phải sư đệ trong miệng “Lấy bạo chế bạo”?

Như vậy Tần phong lại không thể hiểu được mà thua tại hồ cũng phong trên người.

Hắn là giả chó săn, thật sài lang, ngày ngủ đêm ra, chọn người mà phệ.

Mà hắn lòng có mãnh hổ, tế ngửi tường vi.

Tần phong bên tai vô hạn hồi phóng hồ cũng phong kia thanh kêu thảm thiết, thật vất vả ngao đến diễn luyện kết thúc, chờ không kịp thay trang, vội vội vàng vàng đem hồ cũng phong tiệt ở phòng thay quần áo cửa.

Dựa theo tư duy khác hẳn với thường nhân lão Tần nguyên bản ý tưởng, không làm một kiện kinh thiên động địa đại sự, nơi nào xứng đôi hành xử khác người hồ lão sư. Nhưng hôm nay sự phát đột nhiên, dù sao cũng phải hỏi rõ ràng hồ cũng phong ăn một chân… Có hay không cái gì trở ngại nha!

Tần phong 1 mét 8 năm vóc dáng đi phía trước một chọc, thêm chi mới vừa rồi thảm thống trải qua, sợ tới mức đã không có gì trở ngại hồ lão sư tâm lý tính đau đớn, kia chỉ nhịn không được chắn đi xuống thân lại tận lực bảo trì tự nhiên mà trừu đi tay xem đến Tần phong tương đương áy náy. Không khí xấu hổ, Tần phong không kịp mở miệng xin lỗi, hồ lão sư một trương phong lưu miệng nhanh chân đến trước:

“Thật không có việc gì, ngươi công phu không tới nhà, thương không đến ta! Muội…” Hồ cũng phong ngẩng đầu đánh giá Tần phong so với chính mình còn vĩ ngạn một tí xíu thân hình, một câu “Muội tử” thật sự khó xuất khẩu, “… Đồng học nếu là thật sự áy náy, hôn ta một ngụm như thế nào?”

Xong rồi còn giơ tay ở chính mình khóe miệng điểm một chút.

Người nói vô tâm, người nghe cố ý. Hồ lão sư cười mê người mắt, đích xác “Lòng mang quỷ thai” Tần phong đồng học lý trí bãi công, cúi đầu ngăn chặn đối phương giơ lên khóe miệng.

Cách mới tinh y dùng khẩu trang, cùng hồ cũng phong không kịp rút về đầu ngón tay.

Lý trí thu hồi quá nhanh, người khác địa bàn càng không phải vì sở dục vì hảo địa phương. Không chờ đến “12 giờ” tiếng chuông gõ vang, 1 mét 8 năm “Cô bé lọ lem” rốt cuộc phát hiện chính mình làm một kiện kinh thiên động địa đại sự, che lại mặt cuống quít chạy trốn.

“Nàng” đàn bãi phi dương, “Thủy tinh giày” bang một tiếng, rơi xuống đất.

Đêm đó nhà ăn đối diện lượng người lớn nhất giao lộ thượng, thân kiêm thổ lộ tường công năng mục thông báo thượng xuất hiện một phong đặc biệt thư từ ——

“Thân ái hồ ■■, hôm nay mới gặp, lược có hiểu lầm, tan rã trong không vui. Vội vàng trung đánh rơi đồ vật cực kỳ quan trọng, nếu có thể tha thứ ta mạo phạm, ngày mai cùng thời gian địa điểm trả lại, thật mạnh tạ ơn, không gặp không về.”

Bát quái quần chúng não động mở rộng ra —— dòng họ sau bị đồ hắc, nét chữ cứng cáp, cho thấy hai bên thân phận liền xưng hô đều nhận không ra người, bí mật, cấm đoán, ngầm tình! Lần đầu gặp mặt liền sinh ra hiểu lầm, yêu thầm, khổ luyến, nhiều giác luyến! Vội vàng trung lại đánh rơi lại mạo phạm, thiên lôi, địa hỏa, không thể nói! Đánh rơi đồ vật thỉnh cầu trả lại, đó là thổ lộ giả một viên chân thành lại gấp đãi đáp lại tâm a!

Đi ngang qua Lưu nguyên bĩu môi.

Phi, vứt là ta sung nửa năm tiền cơm, tính toán nô dịch Tần phong kia tiểu tử cơm tạp!

Có thể không quan trọng sao?!

Ỷ vào chính mình không mang khẩu trang đều khả năng tiết lộ không được, đeo khẩu trang càng không chỗ nào sợ hãi thân phận, đánh bạo ước hồ cũng phong phải về Lưu nguyên cơm tạp Tần phong, nằm mơ cũng chưa nghĩ đến một phong chỉ có đối phương có thể xem hiểu mời đều có thể thu được công khai hồi phục ——

“Ngày hôm qua cường hôn ta muội tử, hôm nay cùng thời gian địa điểm làm ta hôn trở về, bằng không cơm tiền trong card đều về ta.”

Ăn dưa quần chúng mở ra phá án hình thức, ý đồ tổ đội vây xem cường hôn trả lại hiện trường.

Ăn xong cơm sáng đi ngang qua Tần phong cùng Lưu nguyên song song tá cằm, trợn mắt há hốc mồm.

Nhưng mà không nói người khác, ngay cả sớm đã nắm giữ một tay tin tức Lưu nguyên cũng không có được đến vây xem trận này đem hình cảnh học viện nháo đến ồn ào huyên náo cách không thổ lộ có thể tu thành chính quả cơ hội.

Ly ước định thời gian còn có nửa giờ, hạ bài chuyên ngành Tần phong vội vã chạy tới hoang phế khu dạy học thay ngày hôm qua trang bị, một bên cảnh giác mà nhìn xung quanh, một bên móc ra khẩu trang làm cuối cùng võ trang.

Đoạt xong liền chạy bái, trốn tiến WC nữ, hắn dám truy?

Kế hoạch còn chưa thực thi, một bàn tay từ WC nam cửa nghiêng cắm lại đây, xốc Tần phong bảo mệnh khẩu trang, Tần phong sát không được chân, đón đầu đụng phải đối phương ót.

Trợn mắt vừa thấy, hồ cũng phong dường như luyện thiết đầu công, tươi cười không chút sứt mẻ, trong mắt đào hoa chạy đến đồ mi gây thành rượu, say đến Tần phong đã quên chính mình đang ở nơi nào, đi hướng nơi nào.

Hắn phảng phất nghe thấy được càng ngày càng mùi rượu thơm nồng, ở càng ngày càng cuồng táo tim đập trung, không hề cách y dùng khẩu trang cùng ngả ngớn đầu ngón tay, thật thật sự sự nếm tới rồi hồ lão sư môi, cùng so mắt đào hoa càng câu nhân đầu lưỡi.

Một hôn xong, hồ cũng phong liếm liếm khóe miệng: “Có tới có lui, Wonderful!”

“Lão sư…” Tần phong cảm giác chính mình bị cháy hỏng đầu óc, “Cong, cong không?”

“Muốn biết?” Hồ cũng phong giơ tay điểm điểm khóe miệng.

“?!”

“Tới, đổi ngươi chủ động.”

END

  
Ai có thể cự tuyệt như vậy hồ lão sư chứa đầy thâm tình quá vai quăng ngã đâu?

Hồ cũng phong sáng sớm nhận ra Tần phong.

Nguyên nhân? Lớn lên đẹp bái ~

Vẫn luôn cảm thấy Tần phong là cắt ra hắc, cũng vẫn luôn cảm thấy người sẽ thích thượng cùng chính mình trong tưởng tượng hoàn toàn bất đồng người. Có được chính mình trên người thiếu hụt kia một khối trò chơi ghép hình người, là có trí mạng lực hấp dẫn dục.


	61. Tình lang

【 hạo lỗi 】 tình lang  
Biểu cháu ngoại trai hạo nhiên X tiểu biểu cữu Ngô Lỗi. Giả thiết Lưu nguyên sinh với 1947 năm 10 nguyệt, Ngô Lỗi sinh với 1949 năm 12 nguyệt, họ hàng xa.

BGM: 《 ta muốn ngươi 》by nhậm tố tịch ( liên )

Hạo lỗi tiêu đề chương tập hợp

————————————————

Gặp nhau ngày cắm rễ với 27 phong vô pháp gửi ra thư từ, nguyên tưởng rằng cửu biệt sau mênh mông đều thành một hoằng bình tĩnh thủy.

Hắn nói đêm dài chung có tẫn.

Ta là Tây Sơn mộ ngày, hạo nhiên, ngươi vẫn là 8-9 giờ chung thái dương.

01

Lúc đó thu ý đạm bạc, Lưu nguyên ly mười bảy tuổi còn có ước chừng hai tháng.

Giao đại học tử Lưu nguyên tổ tiên tam đại dục người, trải qua loạn thế chưa từng đoạn quá truyền thừa. Phụ thân nhậm Phục Đán văn học giáo thụ, mẫu thân tinh thông cầm kỳ thư họa, một cây bút một phen cầm, nhưng đàm cổ luận kim ưu quốc ưu dân, cũng có thể hoa tiền nguyệt hạ liên hệ tình ý.

Đáng tiếc Lưu nguyên, đại khái từ mới vừa xuống đất còn đi không quá yên ổn hủy đi mẫu thân tỳ bà khởi liền chú định là cái đốt đàn nấu hạc người, thi văn xem qua tức quên, một tay tự thảm không nỡ nhìn, chống đỡ không được mẫu thân tha thiết ánh mắt hừ hai câu tiểu khúc nhi… Còn chạy điều.

Cho đến bốn tuổi khi vào học đường Lưu nguyên lại đem khi còn nhỏ hủy đi đến nát nhừ ách tỳ bà trang lên, song thân rốt cuộc yên tâm, nhậm này tự do sinh trưởng.

May mà Lưu nguyên cái đầu cùng cá tính tuy rằng đều lớn lên tùy ý chút, rốt cuộc căn cơ thâm hậu. Đang ở cao đẳng lý công học trong phủ cũng là độc hữu tuấn tú lịch sự, càng là độc hữu… Khó hiểu phong tình. Hoa giống nhau tuổi tác trừ bỏ máy móc cùng động lực, chính là duy nhất tín ngưỡng chủ nghĩa Mác thực tiễn xem —— “Thực hành là tiêu chuẩn duy nhất để kiểm nghiệm chân lý”.

Bởi vậy, cùng ấp úng nữ đồng học nhiều háo một giây đồng hồ phảng phất đều ở chiếm dụng tìm kiếm chân lý thực tiễn thời gian, mỗi ngày một giây, mỗi người một giây, dần dà tân Trung Quốc khoa học phát triển trên đường đến không duyên cớ lăn ra nhiều ít chướng ngại vật.

Thiếu niên giác ngộ cao thâm, đáng tiếc du mộc ngật đáp một chút không thông suốt. Thẳng đến một hồi bệnh nặng đánh hạ mở màn bản tử, một tiếng giòn vang, gõ khai hắn đầu.

Ngô Lỗi tựa như kia ồn ào nhốn nháo con hát, theo tiếng lên đài.

02

Ngã tiến trong sông, liền phát bảy ngày sốt cao Lưu nguyên đầu óc không lắm rõ ràng, hồ đồ đến có thể đem trước giường tiểu dì nhận sai thành mất sớm mẫu thân.

Ban ngày ban mặt, một đạo bóng dáng ở trước mắt lung tung mà hoảng, đầu ngón tay kẹp ánh lửa bọc bùa giấy điểm ở Lưu nguyên trên trán, dày nặng vật liệu may mặc ném ở trên mặt cùng phiến một chưởng không có gì khác nhau. Lưu nguyên khởi không được thân, trơ mắt nhìn tiểu dì cũng không biết nơi nào mời đến cao nhân trong tay tiếp nhận mới vừa rồi dung lá bùa thủy, nửa lừa gạt nửa cưỡng ép mà rót tiến chính mình trong miệng.

Sợi thực vật đốt thành than, tư vị thập phần kỳ diệu.

Tiểu dì đầy mặt quan tâm, Lưu nguyên hàm chứa một miệng than nuốt cũng không phải phun cũng không phải, nuốt có ngại sinh trưởng, phun ra có ngại thân nhân trong lòng thoải mái. Trong miệng khổ còn không có tiêu tán, Lưu nguyên nghe được cao nhân mở miệng chỉ điểm.

“Biểu cháu ngoại trai mệnh trung phạm thủy,” người này tiếng nói trong sáng, càng tựa nhị tám thiếu niên lang, “Tên này không ổn, đến sửa.”

Cái gọi là cao nhân, lên tiếng trước dù sao cũng phải nhiều bán mấy cái cái nút. Lưu nguyên tiểu dì tính nôn nóng, một chân dậm ở nàng này bà con xa tới tiện nghi biểu đệ trên đùi, trừng mắt nôn nóng mà thúc giục.

“Ngày thiên,” Ngô Lỗi bưng cao nhân cái giá sâu kín mở miệng, “Hợp thành liệt hỏa, lại đại thủy cũng ép tới trụ.”

Lưu nguyên cháy hỏng giọng nói miệng không thể nói, trong lòng ngẫm lại “Lưu ngày thiên” này như sấm bên tai đại danh có thể làm cùng trường nhóm giễu cợt đến bao lâu, tức khắc hai mắt tối sầm. May mắn Lưu phụ tóm lại là cái văn nhân, “Ngày thiên” hai chữ hợp mà làm một, cuối cùng thêm “Nhiên”, cuối cùng cấp này đại tên tục húy vãn hồi rồi mặt mũi.

1964 năm, đệ nhất viên bom nguyên tử ở mặt trời chói chang cát vàng trung hoàn thành nó sứ mệnh, Mark tiên sinh trung thực người ủng hộ Lưu hạo nhiên đồng chí, ở “Liệt hỏa” trung nghênh đón tân sinh.

03

Lưu hạo nhiên tổng cảm thấy trận này tân sinh, càng giống nhân viên nghiên cứu ở tìm tòi chân lý trong quá trình cần thiết trải qua một đạo khảm.

Thác vị này tự xưng là cao nhân, thực tế tôn trọng mê tín, không học vấn không nghề nghiệp tiện nghi biểu cữu phúc, hắn bị bắt ở mỗi lần giao bài thi cùng luận văn phía trước đem cũ danh hoa rớt, sửa vì tân danh. Nguyên bản hai chữ công phu biến thành tổng cộng năm chữ, bạch bạch lãng phí ba giây thời gian, có thể nói đối học thuật nghiêm trọng làm bẩn.

Mà này làm bẩn học thuật biểu cữu Ngô Lỗi, tiền tố “Tiện nghi” hai chữ một chút không oan uổng. Ngăn cách tam đại họ hàng xa, tinh tế vừa hỏi, 49 năm sinh, chân chính nhị tám thiếu niên, ước chừng so Lưu hạo nhiên nhỏ hai tuổi. Nửa tuổi mở miệng nhận người, ba tuổi xuất khẩu thành thơ, nhân tinh quỷ thật sự, cố tình tiến học đường liền đau đầu. Bảy tuổi khi mất tích, người tìm được khi ngồi xổm sau núi, chỉ vào một tòa gò đất nói phía dưới có mộ.

Thâm sơn cùng cốc hoàng đế xa, địa phương họ Ngô đều đã phát gia.

Từ đây song thân tin mệnh, từ hắn bái sư học nghệ, xem phong xem thủy.

Nhưng một hai phải nói biểu cữu Ngô Lỗi không học vấn không nghề nghiệp, kia chỉ là tiện nghi cháu ngoại trai Lưu hạo nhiên một khang tư oán thôi. Ngô đại sư mọi thứ “Lược hiểu”, có thể từ Mark “Sinh thần bát tự” phân tích hắn thành danh tính tất yếu, còn có thể từ thượng vàng hạ cám đọc tới ngoạn ý nhi giữa tinh luyện vài câu toan thơ lời âu yếm, một chút không lãng phí người này hạo xỉ con mắt sáng hảo bề ngoài.

Ngô đại sư hiện giờ cô độc một mình không có vướng bận, nương khư tà sửa mệnh có công, đại cháu ngoại trai trong phòng ở lại liền không muốn đi rồi. Lưu hạo nhiên phẫn mà đánh đố, thua người ngoan ngoãn đi ra ngoài ngủ sân.

Kết quả bản thân thua.

Nói ra thật xấu hổ. Lưu hạo nhiên phi cùng thần côn Ngô Lỗi cãi cọ “Khoa học” cùng “Huyền học” chi cao thấp.

“…Vĩ nhân 57 năm phóng Mát-xcơ-va đại học tiếp kiến lưu học sinh khi từng nói, ‘ thế giới là của các ngươi, cũng là chúng ta, nhưng là xét đến cùng là của các ngươi. Người thanh niên tinh thần phấn chấn bồng bột, đang ở thịnh vượng thời kỳ, giống như sáng sớm 8-9 giờ chung thái dương ’.”

Thiếu niên hạo nhiên hai tròng mắt sáng ngời, thành đủ ở ngực, chút nào không cô phụ một câu “Tinh thần phấn chấn bồng bột” hình dung.

“Ta chờ mặt trời mới mọc mọc lên ở phương đông, trái lại phong kiến mê tín, giống như mặt trời sắp lặn.”

Tuổi mụ 16 liền đã mặt trời sắp lặn Ngô Lỗi chỉ cười không bực: “Đại cháu ngoại trai khổ đọc nhiều năm, hay không gặp qua bầu trời một đạo lôi, ngầm một phen hỏa, mênh mông núi rừng ba ngày ba đêm thiêu bất tận, một hồi mưa to mãnh tưới xuống dưới, tắt?”

Lưu hạo nhiên đối mặt như thế vô sỉ nói gần nói xa, sửng sốt.

“Đại cháu ngoại trai là thua tại trong viện quý giá hoa, tự nhiên chưa thấy qua,” Ngô Lỗi lão thành đến không giống bạn cùng lứa tuổi, dễ dàng đem hắn hù ở, “Ta nói mộc sinh hỏa, thủy khắc hỏa, tức là huyền học; ngươi nói toản mộc sinh hỏa, thủy phát cáu diệt, tức là khoa học. Đại cháu ngoại trai nói đúng là không đúng?”

“…Đối.”

“Ta nói ‘ ngũ hành không thôi ’, lại là huyền học, ngươi nói ‘ động năng không ngừng ’, lại là khoa học, biểu cữu ta theo như lời hay không có lý?”

“…Là.”

“Có thể thấy được cái gọi là huyền học khoa học, vốn là một hồi sự,” tiện nghi biểu cữu Ngô Lỗi lười nhác sau này một dựa, chiếm đại cháu ngoại trai nửa bên giường, “Ngươi trung có ta, ta trung có ngươi, cần gì phân cao thấp?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe có như vậy điểm không thích hợp nhi, phục hồi tinh thần lại phát hiện Ngô Lỗi ngưỡng ở chính mình gối thượng nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh, thanh tuyến lười đến dường như làm nũng, lại cuối cùng hiện ra điểm nhi thuộc về người thiếu niên hơi thở.

“Hạo nhiên,” Ngô Lỗi ngậm cười, nhẹ nhàng gọi hắn thượng không quá thói quen tân danh, “Vĩ nhân nói rất đúng, thế giới là của ngươi, cũng là của ta, nhưng là xét đến cùng vẫn là ngươi.”

“Vì cái gì?” Lời này tới không thể hiểu được.

“Người thanh niên, ta là ngươi cữu nha!”

Ý thức được chính mình phía trước phía sau không biết bị tiện nghi biểu cữu chiếm nhiều ít ngoài miệng tiện nghi, Lưu hạo nhiên tức giận bất bình, chỉ có thể ở “Tiện nghi” cùng “Biểu cữu” chi gian tự tiện bỏ thêm một cái “Tiểu” tự.

Lấy này miễn cưỡng tranh hồi lớn tuổi hai tuổi tôn nghiêm.

04

Ai đều không muốn từ trong phòng duy nhất trên một cái giường xuống dưới.

Cùng vô lại chơi xấu, thua đánh cuộc Lưu hạo nhiên một chút áy náy cảm đều không có. Giằng co không dưới, cậu cháu hai người liền ngủ ở một khối.

Lưu hạo nhiên đầy bụng ủy khuất. Nhưng mà một đêm qua đi, Ngô Lỗi cười khổ lên án hắn ngủ không thành thật, khuya khoắt lại đá lại đánh. Gương mặt kia thật tiều tụy, thực sự làm Lưu hạo nhiên ngầm sảng hảo một phen. Đại cháu ngoại trai sau khi ăn xong ân cần mà cấp tiểu biểu cữu phô hảo giường, lôi kéo đối phương tay, kêu hắn thích liền ở vãn bối nơi này nhiều trụ một thời gian.

Kết quả đêm đó Lưu hạo nhiên không cơ hội không thành thật —— hắn kia tiểu biểu cữu ban ngày chạy mấy tranh “Sinh ý” mệt thực, ngã vào gối thượng bắt đầu đánh hô.

Tiếng ngáy như sấm, Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhận tu dưỡng quá hảo, thế nhưng nhịn xuống không phá hỏng người nọ tác loạn miệng mũi.

Từ đây ngươi tới ta đi, oan oan tương báo. Thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên đem nửa đêm tiếng sấm trở thành bài hát ru ngủ, thẳng đến Ngô Lỗi thói quen ở cùng cha mẹ tiên sư trắng đêm “Trường đàm” khi bị đè ở trên cổ cánh tay bỗng nhiên bừng tỉnh. Không khoẻ cảm như đầu thạch vào nước, vô tung tích.

Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay vỗ vỗ biểu cháu ngoại trai bối, ngừng bóng đè thiếu niên bất an, nghe hắn lâu dài hô hấp, lần đầu tiên cảm thấy ban đêm không giống dĩ vãng như vậy, an tĩnh đến hốt hoảng.

Ở hắn nơi này đương một hồi vô lại, có lẽ chỉ là ngóng trông có người bồi đi một đoạn thôi.

05

Thu ý đi hàn ý tới, cái này đông quá không yên ổn thuận.

Lưu phụ đào lý khắp thiên hạ, đối chính mình thật sự sơ ý lại hà khắc. Tuổi trẻ khi vô ý rơi xuống chân tật, bên cạnh lại chỉ có cái hấp tấp bộp chộp tiểu tử không người chiếu cố, thượng tuổi sau bắt đầu mùa đông liền phát bệnh, thêm chi bệnh bao tử tái phát, nằm trên giường nửa tháng vẫn không thấy hảo.

Vô cùng đau đớn khi phạm hồ đồ, lôi kéo nhi tử góc áo nhỏ giọng kêu thê tử nhũ danh.

Phụ thân hình dung gầy ốm, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng hảo không đến chạy đi đâu. Việc học gia sự đồng thời đè ở trên vai, thiếu niên lần đầu tiên tay phủng thành nhân chi trọng, ngưng trọng tự đỉnh mày khởi lan tràn đến toàn bộ hình dáng, tính trẻ con trong một đêm thoát đến sạch sẽ hoàn toàn, đứng ở Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh cuối cùng chân chính hiện ra già rồi hai tuổi bộ dạng.

Hắn hồn nhiên bất giác.

Trưởng thành một chuyện sở dĩ tàn khốc, luôn là tới khi mặc không lên tiếng, đi khi đầy đất bụi bậm.

Bóng đè tới thường xuyên, Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi khi bừng tỉnh dường như thở không nổi, trằn trọc lặp lại mà nghĩ năm sau tốt nghiệp nên đi nơi nào đi, như thế nào ly đến khai thân thể không tốt phụ thân, liên tiếp mấy đêm trợn mắt đến bình minh. Thấy bên cạnh Ngô Lỗi ngủ mơ an ổn, đã may mắn hắn ngủ đến trầm, lại kỳ quái hắn gần nhất như thế nào như vậy an tĩnh, không lại đánh hô.

Mỗ đêm hắn lại lần nữa tỉnh lại khi, hãn ròng ròng trên trán nhiều một bàn tay, dán hắn lạnh cả người làn da, năng đến làm nhân tâm sinh an ủi.

“Hạo nhiên,” Ngô Lỗi mỗi lần không kêu hắn đại cháu ngoại trai, ngữ khí luôn là mạc danh nghiêm túc, làm người rất khó nhớ tới hắn nhất quán ngả ngớn, “Nghe nói ngươi nương trời sinh một phen hảo giọng nói, nàng có hay không cho ngươi xướng quá nơi này địa đạo lão khúc?”

“Có… Đi,” Lưu hạo nhiên khó được có nhàn hạ hồi ức Ngô nông mềm giọng mẫu thân đàn hát bộ dáng, “Lâu lắm trước kia, chỉ nhớ rõ nàng đã dạy một đầu khi đó mãn đường cái đều ở xướng… Bóng đêm mênh mang tráo bốn phía, chân trời trăng non như câu, là như vậy xướng tới?”

Ngắn ngủn hai câu “Lên xuống phập phồng” —— điệu một cái đều tìm không ra. Ngô Lỗi đảo không quở trách hắn, mở miệng tiếp thượng hắn đứt quãng ký ức ——

“Hồi ức chuyện cũ thoáng như mộng

Trọng tìm cảnh trong mơ nơi nào cầu

Người cách nghìn dặm đường từ từ

Chưa từng dao hỏi tinh đã hi

Thỉnh minh nguyệt đại thăm hỏi…”

Lười biếng lại bừa bãi, tự tự xoa còn chưa tỉnh ngủ khàn khàn, ly rủ rỉ êm tai còn còn kém xa lắm.

Không ngờ tới bên gối đuổi cũng đuổi không đi vô lại, lại là hắn hiện giờ khó được có thể suyễn thượng kia một hơi.

Hắn ở Ngô Lỗi điệu không thể so chính mình tốt hơn nhiều ít khúc đi vào giấc ngủ, hoảng hốt gian cảm giác có đôi tay trộm cọ qua hắn ướt át khóe mắt.

06

65 năm mùa xuân hết thảy tầm thường. Vạn vật sinh trưởng, này phiến thổ địa tình thế đi cao, phụ thân thân thể chuyển biến tốt, trà dư tửu hậu thế nhưng nói đến “Kinh tế quốc dân tiến vào tân thời kỳ đương như thế nào như thế nào”, số lần nhiều, bị thân nhi tử giễu cợt hắn văn nhân thảo luận chính sự chỉ điểm giang sơn, chạy nhanh đưa về cương vị thượng nung đúc tính tình.

Nhưng nó lại ẩn ẩn trung không giống thường lui tới. Ngô Lỗi nghe nói phương bắc địa long xoay người, nói là đại thịnh lúc sau thường thường có đại suy hiện ra, bình thản sau lưng sợ là gió nổi mây phun. Lưu hạo nhiên xem chính hắn đều bán tín bán nghi, chỉ đương hắn thói quen thần thần thao thao.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng tưởng không tầm thường, không phải việc này nhi. Nhưng hắn không biết này viên ngay từ đầu liền không nên bị vùi vào trong đất hạt giống, có hay không khả năng cũng ở Ngô Lỗi trong lòng sinh căn, đã phát mầm.

Qua đi rất nhiều cái ngủ chung một giường ban đêm, Ngô Lỗi cấp ngủ không được hắn xướng quá khúc, trời nam đất bắc chỗ nào đều có, điệu chuẩn nhất ngược lại là đầu một đêm nghe kia đầu —— cứ việc nơi này không phải hắn cố hương, cách hắn sinh ra địa phương làm sao ngăn ngàn dặm xa. Hắn như thế đúng lý hợp tình mà làm đối phương hống, nhường, luyến tiếc nghe lậu một câu, lại nhịn không được chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Tỉnh khi vô sỉ mà lặp lại nghĩ cặp kia cọ qua chính mình khóe mắt tay, xao động khó bình.

Đối phương càng là ngả ngớn lại ôn nhu, nội tâm càng là thấp thỏm lại chờ mong —— dường như năm đó yết bảng trước nôn nóng chờ đợi quốc văn thành tích. Biết rõ chính mình làm thơ từ phú văn chương trời sinh không đủ, nhưng hôm nay nói chuyện yêu đương cũng không thể so quốc văn dễ dàng nhiều ít. Chỉ là từ trước Lưu hạo nhiên đối chính mình khó hiểu phong tình không hề có cảm giác, đãi hắn cuối cùng thông suốt, chỉ tới kịp phát hiện chính mình cái biết cái không, không duyên cớ thêm rất nhiều phiền não.

Cốc vũ thời tiết, ban đêm y mộng liên tục. Lưu hạo nhiên mắt thấy Ngô Lỗi tay từ khóe mắt sờ đến khóe miệng, liền phải đi xuống tìm kiếm, bỗng nhiên bị bên tai ong ong kêu muỗi đánh thức, tức giận một trận cao hơn một trận.

Đãi hắn cảm giác hạ thân một mảnh thấm ướt, tức giận nháy mắt bị cảm thấy thẹn thay thế —— này cũng không phải là liên tiếp hạ nửa tháng mưa xuân công lao.

Ngô Lỗi một bàn tay chính cái ở hắn háng. Từ từ thành thục thân thể nhịn không được trêu chọc, mắt thấy liền phải thoát ly nhân tính khống chế.

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu nhìn xem chính mình thú tính tràn lan hạ thân, ngẩng đầu xem hắn nồng đậm hàng mi dài, xúc động tránh thoát nhà giam. Hắn hít sâu một hơi, cúi người phủ lên bờ môi của hắn.

Hắn muốn cho trận này hoang đường tình sự có cái miễn cưỡng giống dạng niệm tưởng, đối phương lại ở hắn vừa chạm vào liền tách ra khi bỗng chốc mở mắt ra. Lưu hạo nhiên tâm như cổ lôi, hắn ý đồ trong mắt hắn bắt giữ đến chẳng sợ một tia kinh ngạc hoặc trách cứ, phảng phất chỉ có mâu thuẫn có thể làm chính mình một lòng không hề không hề ý nghĩa mà treo ở giữa không trung —— chẳng sợ kia ý nghĩa hoàn toàn kết thúc.

Nơi đó một mảnh bình tĩnh.

Ngô Lỗi lẳng lặng xem hắn hồi lâu, đuôi mắt thượng chọn. Cặp kia làm Lưu hạo nhiên hôn đầu đôi mắt bỗng nhiên sinh ra ý cười. Hắn đó là sớm đào hảo bẫy rập thợ săn, nằm ở trong rừng chờ rồi lại chờ. Khiếp đảm con mồi ở trước mắt tới tới lui lui mà vòng, đói luống cuống, rốt cuộc chui đầu vô lưới.

Ngô Lỗi nhắm mắt lại, hô hấp ở ẩm ướt ban đêm hết sức dồn dập.

Hắn đốt ngón tay cắm vào hắn hỗn độn đầu tóc, dùng sức ép xuống.

————————————

7~13 phát ra tới bị che chắn, chọc phía dưới:

Đây là một cái liên tiếp: 7~13

( hoặc lục soát Weibo: Quần lão A )

07 thế gian duy nhất bất biến, tức là biến hóa bản thân.

Như còn tại tự mình thăm dò thời đại, như còn tại tự mình lật đổ lý luận. Thời gian bánh xe đấu đá mà xuống, bất luận cái gì giữ lại đều là châu chấu đá xe.

Trưởng thành như thế như thế.

Mười bảy tuổi trước kia Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng trung môn đăng hộ đối luyến ái, tương kính như tân hôn nhân, sinh con, truyền thừa, hết thảy sắp tới đem bước vào thành nhân quan khẩu thành không cần giữ lại quá khứ. Hắn nghĩa vô phản cố mà chạy về phía điều dự kiến chi ngoại lộ, một cái dự kiến bên trong người ——

Bạch thứ một trăm khởi, một cái đủ lấy vặn vẹo giá trị quan Ngô Lỗi liền giống như độc dược, mà hắn cam chi như di.

Tham niệm một phát không thể vãn hồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên chặt chẽ treo một bí mật, đối mặt duy nhất chia sẻ bí mật người lại lại không chịu khắc chế. Dục vọng giống như lấp đầy động lực máy móc, bờ môi của hắn lại không bỏ được từ Ngô Lỗi trên người dời đi. Mỗi cái không an phận ban đêm đều giống bỉ này lẫn nhau xâm chiếm, thử sau lần nữa thỏa hiệp, cho đến trận này kéo dài xuân vũ rốt cuộc đình chỉ, người trẻ tuổi nhẫn nại cũng cùng nhau đi tới đầu.

Ngô Lỗi chưa từng thật sự từng có để giác trùng tâm tư. Hắn duỗi tay đem chuyên tâm gặm cắn tự mình cổ đại cháu ngoại trai dùng sức rút lên, ý đồ làm hắn bình phục hô hấp.

“Ngô Nhiên,” hắn cười nói cho hắn, “Ta là ngươi cữu cữu.”

Hắn không hỏi hắn có sợ không, không hối hận.

Nhưng hắn như thế nào không hiểu.

“Biểu!” Lưu hạo nhiên nhếch miệng cười, cao hơn hai viên răng nanh. Hắn cúi đầu cuốn lấy Ngô Lỗi ý cười ôn nhu miệng, lại cấp lẫn nhau lưu lại bình phục hô hấp

Cơ hội.

Tuổi trẻ trúc trắc thân thể, vụng về mà không biết tiết chế giao triền, tình sự càng giống một hồi không hề chuẩn bị đấu tranh, xâm nhập cùng bị xâm nhập đều mang theo kịch liệt đau sở. Mà xa lạ đau đớn trung sinh ra thỏa mãn cảm, lại lệnh người thà rằng thiên thủy xa không cần cấp, trận này đã sớm phun ra vị ngọt tra tấn liền có thể vô hạn duyên

Trường.

“Còn nhớ rõ ngươi lần đầu tiên thua đánh cuộc, ta nói cái gì?" Ngô Lỗi xoay người ngăn chặn mới vừa rồi hảo hảo quá uy phong Lưu hạo nhiên, dán lỗ tai hắn thấp giọng mà nỉ non, “Ngươi trung có ta, ta trung có ngươi..

Một ngữ thành tuổi. Giờ này khắc này dừng ở cùng dân cư trung, nghiễm nhiên một câu vô sỉ diệp lời nói.

Ánh trăng khẩn trương, tân giao phong chạm vào là nổ ngay.

08 giữa hè đảo mắt quá nửa.

Y ân sư lời nói, tân một thế hệ có chí thanh niên sắp trở thành thời đại chủ nhân. Lưu phụ trong ngoài mà vội, may mắn tinh thần càng ngày càng tốt, đầu năm rơi xuống tật xấu cũng không gây trở ngại hắn thân thủ đem âu yếm học sinh đưa hướng nên đi địa phương.

Cách hối hợp thời đại nước lũ còn thừa không đến một tái Lưu hạo nhiên việc học quấn thân, công khóa trọng khi mặt tồn tại gối đầu chân trị không chấm đất, chân chính xử lý Lưu gia gia trạch, ngược lại thành Ngô Lỗi cái này đường xa mà đến tiện nghi thân thích.

Ngô Lỗi thấy “Chủ nhân” khóa mày nhấp miệng, nửa tháng cũng chưa nhe răng cười quá một hồi, hảo hảo thiếu niên lang đọc sách đọc thành thanh đằng thượng một cây khổ dưa, vì thế nổi lên tâm tư của hắn: “Đại cháu ngoại trai lại không dài điểm tâm mắt nhi, cả tòa tòa nhà đều mau bị ta này không biết xấu hổ khách nhân dọn không khụ."

“Ngươi cái gì khách nhân,” Lưu hạo nhiên giơ tay làm bộ gõ hắn đầu, chợt nhiên phát hiện trong tay nắm hắn bảo bối đến muốn mệnh thực nghiệm ký lục, vội vàng thay đổi bổn từ hải, “Chiếm ta phòng ngủ ta giường, kia không phải khách, là

Tặc

“Đại cháu ngoại trai lại cẩn thận ngẫm lại, này tặc là trộm tử hái hoa tặc, còn là trộm phương tâm phong lưu tặc?”

Thất thân lại thất tâm Lưu hạo nhiên quyết định câm miệng. Luận miệng lưỡi lợi hại, da mặt dày, tu luyện nhiều ít năm đều so ra kém một lòng mắt một bụng ngụy biện Ngô gia. Hắn ném trong tay từ hải, đem không cái chính hình Ngô Lỗi đè ở hỗn độn trên bàn sách, trêu đùa cầm mũi hắn phong bế hắn miệng, kêu hắn khí đều suyễn không lên.

Gắn bó như môi với răng, ban ngày tính không thập phần lưu loát đầu lưỡi thuần thục mà cuốn đi đối phương sung sướng gian nhỏ vụn rên rỉ.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng không khỏi sinh ra vài phần đắc ý. Như thế xem ra, “Khẩu lưỡi chi dũng” cần gì phải câu nệ với ban ngày, đêm khuya tĩnh lặng chẳng phải càng thêm liền lợi.

“Ngô Lỗi.” Hắn gian nan mà từ hắn trên môi dời đi.

“Ân

?"

“Trừ bỏ khoa học, phụ thân, ta, ta liền chỉ có ngươi.”

Hắn đem từ nhỏ mang ở trên người trường mệnh khóa gỡ xuống tới nắm ở lòng bàn tay, dán sát vào Ngô gia đập đều ngực. Hắn chôn ở âu yếm thiếu niên bên cổ nhẹ nhàng mà xướng, thân mật khăng khít ban đêm mãnh liệt ý bỗng nhiên biến thành một khang ngượng ngùng cùng khiếp đảm

—— hắn không dám nhìn thẳng hắn linh động đôi mắt, nơi đó với say mê nghiên cứu khoa học giả mà ngôn giống như vũ trụ mênh mông trung không biết tinh, lại như là giấu ở đại hiền giả chỉ ngôn phiến ngữ trung hiểu biết chính xác.

Sợ tự cho là có được hắn, lại sợ từ giữa nhìn thấy bất quá muối bỏ biển băng sơn một góc.

Lời âu yếm đứng đắn đến một chút không giống tình yêu cuồng nhiệt trung thệ hải minh sơn, lại thô ráp đến gọi người bật cười. Ngô Lỗi khó được có chút không biết làm sao —— Lưu hạo nhiên tay ở không ngừng run rẩy.

Hắn dùng sức hồi nắm hắn, hôn lấy hắn hồng thấu bên tai: “Hạo nhiên đồng chí, ngươi đã quên ngươi Mark tiên sinh.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ hắn trên người lên, cởi bỏ tơ hồng mấy phen động tác, mắt thấy trường mệnh khóa vững vàng còn đâu Ngô Lỗi trước ngực, thiếu niên ánh mắt.

“Tiên sinh đại lượng, nói vậy không giới thế hắn học sinh chứng kiến một đoạn cả đời một đời hôn ước.”

09

Trong chớp mắt, tuổi mụ mười tám Ngô quan lấy đương mạ, ngắn ngủn nửa năm liền lưu lưu mà hướng lên trên rút, đến Lưu hạo nhiên chính thức tiếp nhận một giấy đến từ phương xa thư mời mới thôi, thiếu niên đã mất cần lại đứng lên chân, liền thoải mái mà hôn đến việc học thành công thanh niên chỉnh tề cơm phát.

Ngô Lỗi chưa thấy qua trương thần bí giấy. Ngay cả Lưu phụ cũng không thể hiểu hết, không cái gì đáng giá chú ý. Hắn có thể từ Lưu hạo nhiên nhảy nhót không thôi bộ dáng dễ dàng đoán được hắn sắp muốn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ —— kia nhất định cực kỳ quang vinh, có lẽ không chỉ có liên quan đến một quốc gia vận mệnh như thế nào, có lẽ tương lai mỗ một khắc hắn có thể chính mắt chứng kiến một đoạn lịch sử, mà này đoạn lịch sử có hắn tốt nhất thanh xuân.

Hắn đã là hắn thân nhân. Mặc dù bọn họ chi gian nhất sinh nhất thế hôn ước vô giấy vô môi, thậm chí so đến này một giấy thư mời tới quang minh chính đại.

Lý giải, duy trì, là Ngô Lỗi Lưu hạo nhiên tốt nhất lâm hành lễ vật.

66 năm mùa hè, bọn họ bắt đầu rồi dài dòng cự ly xa bên nhau. Đương một phong báo bình an thư nhà đến hơi hiện quạnh quẽ Lưu trạch, một hồi hạo cách mệnh bỗng nhiên bùng nổ, hoàn toàn đánh nát phù với mặt ngoài bình thản.

Thế gian duy nhất bất biến, vẫn là biến hóa bản thân.

Cái này còn tại tự mình thăm dò thời đại trong một đêm trở nên xúc động điên cuồng, người nhóm nửa người dưới rơi vào vũng bùn không thể động đậy, tự do nửa người trên lại bắt đầu rồi kịch liệt, bất công, không ngừng nghỉ phê phán. Lưu phụ tự giáo dục công tác toàn bộ gác lại khởi liền lại vô tâm cười quá một hồi, giáo nội hai phái nháo đến không thể khai giao, từ trước đến nay chỉ hỏi học thuật không cầm quyền Lưu phụ ở trong kẽ hở may mắn trộm đến suyễn tức đường sống.

Cũng chỉ có Lưu hạo nhiên từ Tây Bắc về nhà phóng mấy ngày nay, nhi tử trong người biên, nhìn già rồi rất nhiều Lưu phụ tinh thần khó hảo, đủ ăn hai khẩu cơm, còn có thể cùng hai người trẻ tuổi uống thượng mấy chén. Hắn chỉ hỏi nhi tử hay không kiện khang, bình an, chưa bao giờ hỏi đến ở đâu, làm cái gì.

Phụ thân săn sóc, công tác sự nếu không được, đơn giản không đề cập tới. Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nào đều không nghĩ ra, phụ thân vì sao chưa từng hỏi qua hắn nhân duyên.

Đêm đó hắn nằm ở ái nhân trên lưng không tha mà dư vị dư vị, nghi vấn vẫn cứ đổ ở trong lòng, lại sợ một mở miệng đánh vỡ cái này mong hồi lâu ban đêm. Nhưng hắn tuyển định người kiểu gì thông minh, chỉ liếc mắt một cái liền lập tức tìm được hắn tâm đế: “Phụ thân cái gì đều biết.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng lược long một tiếng, duỗi tay đem sức cùng lực kiệt hắn nhẹ nhàng lật qua tới. Ngô Lỗi cầm ngực bạc khóa: “Ngươi đi rồi không mấy ngày, phụ thân vô ý trung phát hiện nó mang ở ta trên người.”

Lưu hạo nhiên yết hầu một trận khô khốc, “Phụ thân hắn, hắn nói, nói cái

Sao?”

“Đừng sợ,” Ngô thừa nước đục thả câu chân, ý cười giảo điểm, “Phụ thân thực kinh nhạ, nhưng cái gì cũng chưa hỏi. Cách thiên lên xem ta tinh thần không hảo lại không ăn sớm cơm, nhắc tới chiếc đũa đánh ta lòng bàn tay.

Ánh trăng bạch đế gian lặng lẽ tiết nhập, Lưu hạo nhiên bị nước mắt mơ hồ tầm mắt, chỉ nghe được ái nhân khàn khàn thanh tuyến dán nhĩ chấn không được mà run, nghe hắn cười ôm oán “Phụ thân sức lực đại, lòng bàn tay đau”, đã tưởng hôn lấy hắn miệng, lại xá không nỡ đánh đoạn hắn nói nói trong nhà dài ngắn.

Thế đạo quá loạn, bình an khó cầu. Lưu hạo nhiên biết rõ phụ thân đều không phải là từ nhỏ liền khai minh, chỉ là sớm nếm hết âm dương tương cách khổ, vì thế luyến tiếc đồng dạng khổ thêm ở hắn trên người một phân một hào.

“Phụ thân nói nếu là ăn một năm ăn không còn không dài thịt, ngươi đến sinh võng khí," Ngô Lỗi phủng trụ hắn mặt lại xoa lại niết, “Thế nào đại cháu ngoại trai, ta trường thịt sao?”

“Không gọi đại cháu ngoại trai.” Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu gặm cổ hắn lấy biểu mãnh liệt kháng nghị.

“Gọi là gì?”

“Honey..

“Honey?” Ngô Lỗi cười to, “Quỷ dương kia bộ ngươi nhưng tha ta đi..

Lưu hạo nhiên hổ mặt thân hắn, liền tình mang cắn mà muốn buộc hắn đi vào khuôn khổ. Hai cụ tuổi trẻ thân thể ở trên giường đùa giỡn, mắt thấy muốn lau súng cướp cò, Lưu hạo nhiên mẫn cảm vành tai vô ý rơi vào địch thủ. Đãi hắn nghe rõ hắn ái nhân ở bên tai hàm hàm hồ hồ mà nói gì đó, thoáng chốc cảm giác ở chính mình hơn nửa năm ở hoang mạc trung trạm canh gác hạt cát liều mạng tu luyện quả thực không hề thành tựu, vừa vào hồng trần liền thần hồn điên đảo.

Hắn nói

Hạo nhiên a..

Ta tình lang.

10

Màn đêm nặng nề, liếc mắt một cái vọng không đến cuối.

Mỗi năm về nhà mấy ngày nay, mặc dù ở trên bàn cơm không người nhắc tới trận này càng diễn càng liệt tranh đấu, Lưu hạo nhiên tổng cảm giác Ngô Lỗi biết chút cái gì —— hắn ái nhân chưa bao giờ là một cái tầm thường người. Ở chung lâu rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không đến không thừa nhận ở Ngô Lỗi trên người, vô luận dự cảm vẫn là trực giác, đều đều không phải là thường thức có thể giải thích rõ ràng.

Giường đệ gian thừa nhận đòi lấy so chi dĩ vãng càng thêm nhiệt liệt, cơ hồ làm người khó có thể chống đỡ, Lưu hạo nhiên đầy bụng nghi hoặc liền rất dễ dàng bị hắn kỹ thuật cao siêu thân hôn cùng tán tỉnh đánh gãy. Hắn cười chính mình quá mức mẫn cảm một phụ thân gần đây đã bế môn không ra, chính mình từ trước đến nay chỉ làm việc, không nói lời nào. Bọn họ đã cũng đủ tiểu tâm, thời đại hẳn là đủ thông cảm bọn họ bình phàm độ nhật nguyện vọng.

Nhưng thời đại này, ai tố cầu đều có thể trở thành chồng chất việc xấu, nó lại bằng cái gì đi thông cảm mỗi cái bình phàm người nguyện vọng?

70 niên đại cái thứ nhất trừ tịch, Lưu hạo nhiên thu được đồng hương quyên tới gia thư. Một phong đến từ phụ thân, một phong đến từ Ngô Lỗi.

Phụ thân tin lạc khoản đã là tân lịch năm cũ, một bút tự lại không có tráng niên khi nhuệ khí cùng mãn. Hắn nói chuyện chính mình thê tử, hạo nhiên mẫu thân, nói chuyện chính mình vẫn luôn đặt ở đầu giường, bị bốn tuổi Ngô Nhiên miễn cưỡng hợp lại ách tỳ bà, hắn nói chuyện mười bảy tuổi Lưu nguyên thay tên khi trong lòng không tha, đó là hắn vợ cả lấy danh, từ đây thành chỉ hắn một người sẽ gọi nhũ danh.

Hắn nói, phụ thân lão hủ vô dụng, ngô nhi một thân tài học toàn vì gian khổ học tập khổ đọc chi quả, mong rằng trân trọng.

Lưu hạo nhiên một đôi tay ngăn không được mà run, hắn đần độn mà xé mở một khác phong

Tin.

Ngô Lỗi tin lại là một đoạn càng tường tận nguyên do —— Phục Đán văn viện Lưu giáo thụ ái đồ thân ở tranh đấu trung tâm, người có tâm liền đem người này tám đế hướng lên trời. Cá nhân cùng Lưu phụ có tư oán, đơn giản một mực chắc chắn Lưu giáo thụ trong nhà trường kỳ dưỡng cái làm phong kiến mê tín lá cây, thời trẻ còn cấp hiện giờ hạ đài văn viện thư ký gia phần mộ tổ tiên dễ quá phong thuỷ.

Cứ việc Ngô Lỗi cẩn thận mà sớm chặt đứt cửa này sinh ý, địa phương đến Lưu gia kia cái tinh thông huyền học bà con xa thân thích người không nhiều lắm. Chỉ là tại đây trong sạch trung có thể sinh ra tội danh thời kỳ, nho nhỏ nhược điểm cùng ngập trời sai lầm, chính là một cây bút một câu khác biệt.

“Ngô Nhiên," hắn ở tin trung tự tự trách mình: “Chỉ đổ thừa ta không đủ thông minh, tự cho là đóng cửa không ra liền có thể thủ phụ thân an ổn độ nhật. Phụ thân đãi ta như cùng đối đãi ngươi, hắn mệnh ta mang lên trong nhà tiền tài tức khắc nam hạ, hừng đông trước chớ nên quay đầu lại.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bán trang run tay cơ hồ cầm không được trương hơi mỏng giấy.

“Ngươi từng cười ta là chung đem bị thay thế bã, hiện giờ này phiến thổ địa nơi nào đều không chấp nhận được ta. Đương ngươi thu được này phong thư, ta đem vượt qua Thâm Quyến hà đi Cửu Long, kia tòa nho nhỏ đảo nhỏ có lẽ còn có một đường sinh cơ.

“Phụ thân cùng ta là Tây Sơn mộ ngày, ái vẫn là 8-9 giờ chung thái dương, vọng thông cảm phụ thân khổ tâm, chớ hành động theo cảm tình.

“Đêm dài chung có tẫn, gấp đãi bình minh thời khắc, gặp nhau nhưng kỳ.”

Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào không có một bóng người nhà xưởng sau lưng, ánh trăng vẩy đầy tấc thảo không sinh hoang mạc. Hắn tới tới lui lui vuốt ve khắc vào trên giấy một đoạn từ khúc, hoảng hốt xuôi tai đến ái nhân cắn lỗ tai nhẹ nhàng mà xướng.

“Cái nào 97 tuổi chết nha, trên cầu Nại Hà chờ ba năm...

11

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, chính mình sợ là nhất định phải lấy phụ thân một mảnh khổ tâm. Hắn ái nhân có lẽ sớm có dự cảm.

Phương bắc ba tháng vẫn là khốc hàn, một giấy lạc khoản chỗ trống hứa hẹn thư, vì Lưu hạo nhiên ngắn ngủn bốn năm nghiên cứu khoa học kiếp sống họa thượng dấu chấm câu. Hắn ngạc ngạc mà nhìn chằm chằm giấy thượng dữ dội hoang đường “Phân rõ giới tuyến” bốn chữ, nhớ tới tiểu dì lặp đi lặp lại khuyên lại khuyên một câu “Lưu đến thanh sơn ở, cười khổ bẻ gãy trong tay bút.

Hắn thanh sơn sớm đã hoang vu. Thiêm hoặc không thiêm, có gì phân biệt.

Hắn bị bắt đình chỉ trên tay hết thảy công tác, thu thập bọc hành lý đi hướng phía Đông, hối nhập một chi khổng lồ, tự Thượng Hải dời đến bắc khai hoang loại lương thanh niên đội ngũ.

Hắn còn tại vì một cái thời đại điều khiển không có tiếng tăm gì mà thiêu đốt, mặc dù này đã không phải hắn tốt nhất thanh xuân. Đối với 30 trước kia Lưu hạo nhưng mà, ngôn, chân chính thống khổ không ở nhất thời gặp gỡ. Lao động chân tay tiêu hao ý khí cùng xúc động, cố tình lấy không đi thời gian dài càng thêm điên cuồng tưởng niệm.

Chân chính khiến người cảm thấy thống khổ, lâu dài phân biệt làm thân nhân tin tức háo ở đường xá thượng, háo ở năm tháng, gặp lại bởi vậy càng thêm xa vời.

Nhưng hắn không có hoàn toàn cô phụ cùng ái nhân chờ đợi.

Hắn giáo bọn nhỏ làm đơn sơ thực nghiệm thiết bị, thu hoạch vụ thu sau đồng ruộng thành Lưu lão sư lớp học. Bọn họ nằm ở mặt cỏ thượng viết biểu thức số học, viết văn chương —— không có quốc văn lão sư, duy nhất “Nhà khoa học thúc thúc” liền giáo nổi lên “Ly ly nguyên thượng thảo”, xướng nổi lên “Thuyền nhỏ nhi đẩy ra cuộn sóng”. Hắn hổ thẹn với tự mình một tay tự vẫn như cũ không hề tiến bộ, ca hát vĩnh viễn không ở điệu thượng, mà ở hắn học sinh xem ra, Lưu lão sư thông minh, từ ái, không gì làm không được.

Sau lại tình thế hòa hoãn, hắn ở phụ thân một người cùng trường quan tâm hạ, chân chính chấp lên thước dạy học.

Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi khi hồi ức hắn một đầu chui vào hạt cát đôi làm nghiên cứu khoa học những cái đó năm cùng Ngô Lỗi thiếu đến đáng thương ở chung nhật tử, luôn là nhịn không được nhớ tới đệ một lần về nhà khi hai người tùy ý mà hồ nháo qua đi, hắn do dự hồi lâu, vẫn là nhịn không được ôm chặt hắn liên thanh xin lỗi.

Hắn một tay đem hắn lục soát tiến một đoạn không được quang ước định, còn làm hắn thật dài thật lâu mà chờ.

Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy ngăn chặn hắn, nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm hắn: “Vì cái gì nói

Khiểm?

“Ngươi theo ta. Liền không còn có sinh nhi dục nữ cơ hội.”

“Đại cháu ngoại trai nha đại cháu ngoại trai, ta chính là cái đoán mệnh,” Ngô Lỗi một tay hắn gương mặt, một tay cào hắn ngứa, “Mệnh có hay không, ta không thể so ngươi thanh sở đến nhiều?”

Lưu hạo nhiên biên trốn biên cười: “Các ngươi đoán mệnh không tổng nói âm dương sinh vạn

Vật..

“Vậy các ngươi làm nghiên cứu không cũng tổng nói tồn tại tức hợp lý?” Ngô Lỗi thấp đầu khẽ hôn mũi hắn, “Ngô Nhiên, này không phải ngươi sai. Ngươi không lâu quá cái gì.

Hắn ngón tay ở hắn ngực lưu luyến: “Không phải ngươi sai, cũng không phải ta

Sai.

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng —— hắn như vậy có bản lĩnh, tính đến chính mình mệnh không có, tự nhiên sớm tính đến ta mệnh cũng nên vô tử vô bổ, như thế mới cùng ta kết một đoạn duyên phận. Nhưng thần thông quảng đại như Ngô Lỗi, cũng có tính sai thời điểm.

1975 năm 12 nguyệt, tử nhiên một thân hắn ở thứ năm phong vô pháp gửi ra thư tin trung viết nói:

“Ngô ái.”

“Hạo nhiên nguyên tưởng rằng ta cả đời sẽ không có nữa hài tử, có ngươi liền xa xa bổ khuyết này phân tiếc nuối.”

“Cùng ngươi tách ra sau, Ngô Nhiên thừa phụ y bát. Rất nhiều rất nhiều khát vọng quang minh các thiếu niên, đều thành hài tử..

Một tường chi cách nhân gia, radio truyền đến như hắn tuổi trẻ khi mẫu thân một êm tai khinh thanh tế ngữ

“Hoài niệm ngươi nhiệt hồng tâm hoài niệm ngươi ngọt ngào hôn hoài niệm ngươi say lòng người tiếng ca có thể nào quên này đoạn tình.

Hắn đem tin cẩn thận điệp hảo, đè ở dưới gối, đi vào giấc mộng trước phảng phất chính tai nghe được danh gọi Đặng Lệ Quân giai nhân êm tai nói hết.

“Ta yêu ta tin tưởng một ngày nào đó có thể tái kiến...

12

1976 tân niên không hề có vui vẻ nói cười, càng pháo tề vang.

Tuy háo truyền đến, thương tiếc đám người chen đầy mười dặm trường phố. Lưu hạo nhiên lý lý trước ngực nho nhỏ bạch hoa, tháo xuống mũ mặt hướng phương bắc, lẳng lặng mà đứng thật lâu.

Hắn lấy một đôi dữ dội bình thường mắt cùng chỗ ngàn ngàn vạn vạn người thường giữa, tâm hoài tâm, chính mắt chứng kiến tai nạn, chứng kiến mất đi, nhưng hắn không giống hắn ái người như vậy thần thông, hắn vô pháp biết được như vậy dài lâu nhìn không tới cuối mất đi còn muốn kéo dài đến khi nào.

Cho đến cùng năm 9 nguyệt, hết thảy mơ hồ trung có chuyển cơ.

Hắn ở hắn thứ sáu phong lạc oánh,

Xuyên thấu giấy bối:

“Ngô ái.”

“Đêm dài đem minh.”

13 hết thảy làm nhiên đi vào quỹ đạo, tân thời đại giống như ninh chặt dây cót khi chung, liều mạng mà chạy như điên.

77 năm đông, Lưu hạo nhiên thân thủ đem hắn ưu tú nhất học sinh đưa vào đóng cửa mười năm trường thi. Hắn ở cửa sắt ngoại đứng lên chân nhìn lại xem, thẳng đến bọn nhỏ một đám biến mất ở hành lang dài chỗ ngoặt. Người gác cổng đại gia nhìn nôn nóng khẩn trương hảo so thí sinh người nhà Lưu lão sư, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn.

Năm thứ hai mùa hè, hắn tiễn đi nhóm thứ hai thí sinh, mua đi hướng quê nhà vé xe, tiếp đi năm nào mại phụ thân.

Lưu trạch sớm thành một mảnh phế tích. Phụ thân đã phát không ít tội, may mà được đến từ trước học sinh âm thầm chiếu cố, tánh mạng không ngại.

Năm này sang năm nọ, hắn tiễn đi một đám lại một đám thiếu niên, bạn ở bên người chỉ có càng ngày càng hồ đồ, lại cũng càng lúc càng nhanh sống phụ thân. Hắn nhìn Hoài Bắc đất hoang biến thành liền đến mà bình quảng đồng ruộng, nhìn xi măng cương tiết linh linh tinh tinh đột ngột từ mặt đất mọc lên.

Điều hướng Hoài Bắc đệ thập tứ năm, Lưu hạo nhiên xin tham dự tân kinh tế đặc khu khoa giáo sự nghiệp, hoạch phê nam hạ. Hắn mang theo đã hoàn toàn nhận không ra người, nhớ không rõ sự phụ thân ở Thâm Quyến an gia, tùy trừ bỏ đem rương hành lý căng đến mãn mãn đương đương thư tịch, bọn học sinh đưa tiễn lễ, cũng chỉ có kia mười ba đất phong chỉ chỗ trống, chưa bao giờ gửi ra quá thư từ.

Mười chín tuổi khi sở chịu bất quá cự ly xa ảnh chụp, thiếu niên liền cho rằng nếm hết ly biệt khổ; 23 tuổi chân chính phát ly biệt, chờ đợi chi xa vời, thanh năm phảng phất tại đây ngày qua ngày máy móc lao động trung đi xong rồi sinh mệnh hơn phân nửa thời gian. Hiện giờ Lưu hạo nhiên đã hoàn hoặc chi năm, chờ đợi sớm thành hoài thường tư thái, tuyên khắc vào mỗi vừa nhíu văn, ẩn sâu ở mỗi một cây bạch phát trung, xoa toái ở một năm một phong trong nhà giữa những hàng chữ.

Hắn ở bên gối mạnh khỏe thuộc về hắn vị trí, mở ra giấy viết thư đề bút đặt bút:

“Ngô ái.”

“Hạo nhiên ly ngươi sinh ra địa phương, ly ngươi nơi địa phương, chỉ có một bước xa.”

14

95 năm mùa đông, lâm Haiti khu lãnh đến đến xương.

Phụ thân trạng huống không tốt lắm.

Hắn thường xuyên cả ngày lẫn đêm mà ngủ say, khó được ngắn ngủi mà ở vào thanh tỉnh khi, lại dường như trong chớp mắt về tới hơn hai mươi tuổi.

Ngày nọ, tan học về nhà Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong viện tìm được rồi quần áo đơn bạc phụ thân. Hắn ôn nhu mà nhìn chăm chú không hề tuổi trẻ nhi tử, cười gọi hắn “Thấm Nhi”.

“Đạn một khúc tốt không?” Hắn nhẹ giọng cầu “Nàng”, “Liền kia một ngày ngươi ở ân sư trong nhà làm khách khi tùy tay đạn… Ta ngày ngày đêm đêm đều ở nhớ thương, tan học cũng tưởng, ăn cơm cũng tưởng, lúc nào cũng quên không được ngươi đối ta cười bộ dáng.”

“Thấm Nhi,” hắn mệt mỏi khép lại mắt, “Hôm qua nghe tân khúc, ngươi liền vì ta đạn một lần bãi. Kia nữ oa xướng đến nhưng hảo… Đáng tiếc nha, nàng cũng đi…”

Lưu hạo nhiên cầm hắn khô gầy tay, nghe hắn nhẹ nhàng mà hừ.

“Có vị giai nhân

Ở thủy một phương…”

15

1997 năm mùa hè, Thâm Quyến hà bờ bên kia truyền đến lệnh người vui sướng tin tức.

Cùng năm 10 nguyệt, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trong gương một thân diễm lệ áo sơ mi, thẳng quần tây chính mình, tỉ mỉ mà đem một đầu hoa râm phát một lần nữa xử lý một lần. Quần áo vừa người, Lưu hạo nhiên lại tổng cảm thấy có chút không được tự nhiên.

Hắn bọn học sinh sớm đuổi nổi lên bờ bên kia thời thượng, bên người quần jean hoa áo sơ mi, thanh xuân xinh đẹp sinh cơ bồng bột. Hắn giống như kia đè ép đáy hòm đồ cổ, tự giác thượng tuổi sau liền càng ngày càng giống phụ thân, rộng thùng thình áo dài rộng thùng thình quần, mười mấy năm như một ngày, nhìn như nội tình thâm hậu giá trị liên thành, kỳ thật lão thổ rụng răng không hợp nhau.

Hắn hỏi máy móc công trình hệ duy nhất nữ học sinh: “Nếu là phó một hồi thập phần quan trọng ước, nên như thế nào trang điểm?”

Hắn đắc ý môn sinh thân thủ đem hắn dọn dẹp một phen, nhìn không hề tự tin ân sư, cười trấn an hắn: “Lão sư có này phân trang điểm tâm, liền không cô phụ nàng ở ngài trong lòng phân lượng. Ngài đều không hiểu được ngài lão nhân gia nhiều được hoan nghênh, các nàng đều xưng ngài giới giáo dục Trương Quốc Vinh, không trang điểm đã đủ mê người…”

Một đạo khả nghi hồng tự Lưu lão sư cổ nhanh chóng lan tràn đến bên tai.

Nữ học sinh thấy thế hết sức vui mừng: “… Hôm nay trang điểm, thiên nột, lão sư mê chết người!”

Hắn khoác này thân “Mê người” xiêm y, đem một giấy hơi mỏng một chuyến chứng cẩn thận sủy trong lòng khẩu, thừa thuyền bước lên la hồ kiều bờ bên kia. Hắn đứng ở Thái Bình Sơn đỉnh, tận mắt nhìn thấy tới rồi hắn ái nhân trưởng thành, già đi thổ địa, thấy được nữ đệ tử yêu nhất kia đầu tiếng Quảng Đông ca khúc, thơ giống nhau lạc hà, cùng rượu giống nhau hoàng hôn.

Mặt trời lặn thiên lạnh, chiều hôm lãng mạn, hắn bên cạnh không một vị trí không người cùng nhau thưởng thức.

Phiên dịch viên cho hắn khoác kiện áo ngoài, đem hắn tiếp được sơn. Hắn làm khách tân ngồi ở đầu tràng khoa giáo nhân tài giao lưu hội lễ đường lật xem hội nghị sổ tay, lại ở quỹ hội thành viên danh lục kia một tờ ngừng lại, thật lâu chưa từng phiên động.

Phiên dịch viên tận chức tận trách mà thế hắn làm giản yếu giới thiệu. Đề cập trong đó một người thành viên, hắn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên thần sắc có dị, trong lòng tò mò, nhịn không được nói nói mấy câu.

“…Quản lý Ngô tiên sinh thời trẻ dựa phong thuỷ huyền học mưu sinh, đã phát gia liền chậu vàng rửa tay, nhiều ít quý nhân đều thỉnh bất động.”

“…Lại nói tiếp vị tiên sinh này cùng ngài đồng hương, gặp người đều xưng gia tại Thượng Hải. Năm đó qua sông tới khi liền có chân tật, hành động không tiện, sau lại phái đệ tử đi tìm quá trong nhà thân thuộc, nghe nói một cái đều tìm không ra…”

“Tiên sinh… Lưu tiên sinh, ngài đi chỗ nào, ta thế ngài an bài…”

16

1997 năm 7 nguyệt 1 ngày, rời nhà 55 tái du tử đi thuyền cập bờ, trở về cố hương.

1997 năm 10 nguyệt 10 ngày, một hồi đến trễ đoàn viên tại đây tao thuyền nhỏ thượng lặng lẽ buông xuống.

Hắn đã không hề tuổi trẻ.

Thời gian quá dài lâu, trường đến la hồ kiều hai đầu ngăn cách thành một trương hơi mỏng giấy, lâu đến anh hùng ngã xuống, mỹ nhân hôn mê, “Ngàn dặm đóng băng vạn dặm tuyết phiêu” cùng “Cỏ xanh bạc phơ sương trắng mênh mang” đều thành có một không hai.

23 tuổi khi, thanh niên hao hết tốt nhất thanh xuân, nhất nùng liệt ái, từng cho rằng chính mình sớm liền đi xong rồi sinh mệnh hơn phân nửa thời gian.

Mà đương hơn phân nửa sinh rốt cuộc qua đi, lại quay đầu lại, hết thảy còn có thể một lần nữa bắt đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa chính mình chua xót mắt, lại mở, hắn ái vĩnh viễn tuổi trẻ, phảng phất chưa bao giờ rời đi.

Hắn gọi hắn tình lang, thanh tuyến trong sáng.

Như nhau năm đó đường xa mà đến nhị tám thiếu niên lang.

END

Về thời gian tuyến:

1947 Lưu sinh ra ——1949 Ngô sinh ra ——1964 Lưu Ngô quen biết, thay tên hạo nhiên ——1965 Lưu phụ lành bệnh, kinh tế quốc dân khôi phục cơ bản hoàn thành ——1966 Lưu học thành phân phối Tây Bắc hạch võ căn cứ, WG bùng nổ, trường cao đẳng đình chỉ chiêu sinh ——1970 Lưu phụ bị nhốt, Ngô nhập cư trái phép hợp nhau, Lưu hạ điều Hoài Bắc ——1974 Hongkong thực thi để lũy chính sách ( 80 năm sau bắt tức điều về, một chuyến chứng một chứng khó cầu ) ——1976 1 nguyệt tổng lý qua đời, 9 nguyệt vĩ nhân qua đời, WG kết thúc ——1977 đông thi đại học khôi phục ——1984 Lưu cùng phụ thân dời sâu vô cùng quyến định cư, trường cao đẳng nhậm giáo ——1995 Đặng Lệ Quân ly thế, Lưu phụ ly thế ——1997 Hongkong trở về

Về ca từ:

“Chưa từng dao hỏi tinh đã hi, thỉnh minh nguyệt đại thăm hỏi” ——《 minh nguyệt ngàn dặm gửi tương tư 》 Lưu tăng như làm với 1940s, nguyên xướng Ngô oanh âm, phiên xướng Đặng Lệ Quân, từ tiểu phượng chờ

“Cái nào 97 tuổi chết nha, trên cầu Nại Hà chờ ba năm” ——《 trên đời nào có thụ triền đằng 》《 Lưu Tam tỷ 》 điện ảnh nhạc đệm, 1961

“Hoài niệm ngươi kia say lòng người tiếng ca, có thể nào quên này đoạn tình” ——《 tái kiến ta ái nhân 》 Đặng Lệ Quân, 1975

“Cỏ xanh bạc phơ sương trắng mênh mang” “Có vị giai nhân, ở thủy một phương” ——《 ở thủy một phương 》 Đặng Lệ Quân, 1980

“Thơ giống nhau lạc hà, rượu giống nhau hoàng hôn” ——《 yêu nhất 》 chu tuệ mẫn, 1993

Câu chuyện này linh cảm lúc ban đầu đến từ phao thanh đi thời điểm nghe được 《 ta muốn ngươi 》, lúc ấy nghe một cái xinh đẹp tiểu tỷ tỷ xướng “Ta ở tha hương, nhìn ánh trăng”, chỉ biết ta tưởng cấp hai cái thiếu niên viết cái chuyện xưa, thẳng đến ta bị này trương hình ảnh đánh trúng. Bỗng nhiên cảm thấy bọn họ nếu là già rồi xuyên này thân, cũng giống nhau lãng mạn lại đáng yêu, vì thế hai cái thiếu niên chuyện xưa đã bị kéo trường đến 50 năm, bài lẻ phá vạn, trực tiếp phá quần ký lục.

Nó khả năng không quá sung sướng. Bất quá vui sướng cùng ngọt ngào là trải qua, thống khổ cùng phân biệt cũng là trải qua, đương nhiên hy vọng bọn họ trải qua đều là người trước, người sau liền lưu tại chuyện xưa đi, cùng chân nhân không quan hệ.

Quần có thể mạo muội cầu bình luận sao? Thật sự muốn biết… Bên trong rốt cuộc có hay không bug, hoan nghênh giao lưu nha.


	62. Phi pháp làm nũng

【 hạo lỗi 】 phi pháp làm nũng  
Biểu cháu ngoại trai hạo nhiên X tiểu biểu cữu Ngô Lỗi. 《 tình lang 》 ngọt hướng hiện đại bản. Hạo lỗi sinh ra thời đại cùng bản nhân, chuyện xưa mở đầu 2023 năm, giả thiết đồng tính hôn nhân, thu dưỡng hợp pháp.

Thanh niên tiểu phu phu yêu đương dưỡng hài tử rải cẩu lương. Toàn bộ hư cấu, chớ đại nhập chân nhân.

Hạo lỗi tiêu đề chương tập hợp

————————————————

01

Ngô Lỗi dọn tiến tân tiểu khu đêm đó đưa ra đi bảy đánh cái ly bánh kem, cách thiên liền kết thiện quả —— đối diện gia về hưu a di buổi sáng thấy Ngô Lỗi ở trong tiểu khu lưu quá một lần nhi tử, buổi tối liền đem tan học sau hạ giáo xe, ở tân gia dưới lầu tìm không ra lộ lỗi tiểu hảo đưa đến cửa nhà.

“Chính là một cái khuôn mẫu khắc ra tới nha, a di liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra tới là nhà ngươi bảo bảo,” a di nhìn cười tủm tỉm mà liên thanh nói lời cảm tạ Ngô Lỗi, càng xem càng vừa lòng, nghĩ thầm tuổi còn trẻ nhi tử đều thượng mẫu giáo bé, lại tiếc hận đến muốn mệnh, “Hài tử không có mụ mụ tại bên người, tiểu Ngô một người không dễ dàng đi…”

“Còn hảo,” Ngô Lỗi nghe cửa thang máy bên kia tiếng bước chân, tươi cười càng thêm sáng lạn, “Hài tử mụ mụ đi công tác hơn nửa tháng, ngày hôm qua không đuổi kịp đi ngài gia bái phỏng, nhạ, này không vừa vặn, người đã trở lại.”

A di một cái mãnh quay đầu lại.

Chỉ thấy “Hài tử mụ mụ” một tay đem hài tử từ trên mặt đất rút lên, hài tử tròn xoe mắt vừa lúc đối thượng a di kinh ngạc mặt. Cửa liền như vậy điểm vị trí, a di ngửa đầu thấy không rõ hắn mặt —— độ cao so với mặt biển quá xuất chúng, đầu vừa vặn đem đèn trần chặn, chỉ một đôi lỗ tai ánh đèn hạ rõ ràng phiếm khả nghi hồng.

02

Lỗi tiểu hảo trừ bỏ người sống trước mặt không làm nũng, nhà mình trước cửa phạm lộ si, coi như là tri kỷ lại bớt lo tiểu shota. Chờ đối diện a di đem cửa đóng lại hoàn toàn nhìn không thấy, hài tử mới bằng lòng đem mặt chôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai mềm mại mà cọ.

“Ba ba, ngươi đã trở lại.”

Mà loại này tri kỷ hoặc là bớt lo duy độc đối Ngô Lỗi trăm phần trăm miễn dịch. Nhậm Ngô Lỗi tay cầm tay từng câu mà giáo, lỗi tiểu hảo câu đầu tiên “Ba ba” lại là chín nguyệt đại khi cầu Lưu hạo nhiên ôm một cái thời điểm buột miệng thốt ra, từ đây liền không làm Ngô Lỗi dính vào nửa điểm tiện nghi. Ngô Lỗi kêu nhi tử hoa danh “Lỗi tiểu hảo”, nhi tử liền dám kêu hắn “Lỗi hảo”.

Có thể thấy được oan gia ngõ hẹp việc này, từ nhỏ chính là chú định.

Mắt thấy một lớn một nhỏ nhão nhão dính dính, Ngô Lỗi khó thở: “Lỗi tiểu hảo ngươi chính là từ thùng rác nhặt về tới!”

“Ba ba, đây là lỗi hảo hôm nay lần thứ hai ở thùng rác nhặt được ta,” tiểu shota xụ mặt nghiêm túc hỏi, “Hắn cùng thùng rác có cái gì không thể gặp quang quan hệ?”

Được chứ, “Không thể gặp quang quan hệ” vẫn là Ngô Lỗi tự mình giáo. Này danh ngôn xuất từ Ngô Lỗi mỗi ngày sớm mắng —— “Cơm đều lạnh còn ngủ nướng, ngươi cùng giường có cái gì không thể gặp quang quan hệ!”

“Đừng nghe hắn nói bậy,” Lưu hạo nhiên một tay ôm làm nũng bán manh mách lẻo nhi tử, một tay cởi giày vào nhà, chờ tay cuối cùng không ra tới, còn không quên đem Ngô Lỗi xả lại đây trộm một cái cửu biệt gặp lại hôn, lại đem trộm tới hôn khắc ở nhi tử trên trán, “Ba ba tận mắt nhìn thấy ngươi từ lỗi hảo trong bụng ra tới.”

Vừa mới thượng xong trẻ nhỏ sinh lý phổ cập khóa lỗi tiểu hảo:……

Vừa mới gặp đột nhiên tập kích Ngô Lỗi:……

Ngô Lỗi che mặt kêu rên, trong đầu tất cả đều là hai mươi năm sau nhi tử người trước muộn tao, sau lưng nơi nơi tán đức hạnh bộ dáng…

Như thế nào được!

Này đến có bao nhiêu thảo tiểu cô nương niềm vui nột!

03

Lại nói tiếp cơ hồ mỗi cái nghịch ngợm tiểu shota đều trải qua quá “Lại không nghe lời liền đem ngươi ném hồi thùng rác” chờ nghĩ lại mà kinh giai đoạn, nhưng 99.9% đều sẽ không thật sự, mặc dù là gia đình kết cấu vẫn như cũ không phải xã hội chủ lưu lỗi tiểu hảo, cũng là hai vị phụ thân đứng đứng đắn đắn qua nhận nuôi thủ tục mang về nhà. Có người sủng hài tử, khí lời nói nghe qua liền tính, nên gây sự còn gây sự.

Sứt môi bảo bảo tháng chạp đế bị ném ở bệnh viện cửa, thượng thủ thuật trước đài đã đông lạnh ra viêm phổi. Lúc ấy còn ở thực tập Lưu hạo nhiên cùng đưa cơm đến bệnh viện Ngô Lỗi kề tại cùng nhau, thở ra nhiệt khí đem trẻ con khoang ngoại pha lê hồ mù sương. Ngô Lỗi ở pha lê thượng sát ra một viên cực đại tâm, ý đồ đùa giỡn tâm tình không tốt lắm Lưu bác sĩ, lại tại đây viên thiếu một khối tâm nhãn thấy nửa tháng đại lỗi tiểu hảo mở mắt.

Lúc ấy xuân xanh 21 Ngô Lỗi trong lòng lộp bộp một tiếng —— ai nha tài.

Hắn nhớ tới 12 tuổi chính mình nằm ở ngõ nhỏ bên trong, thành sơn rác rưởi đương hắn ba ngày giường. Tháng chạp khu dân nghèo khó được phiêu ra một tia như có như không mùi thịt vị, dừng ở đói qua đầu người trong lỗ mũi dường như bãi ở tử tù trước mặt cuối cùng một đốn hảo cơm. Hắn cho rằng chính mình muốn ở chỗ này đi xong không xong tột đỉnh cả đời, hoặc là dùng “Không xong” tới hình dung cũng không thỏa đáng —— từ đống rác tới, dung đống rác đi, thiên kinh địa nghĩa.

Mùi thịt vị ở mơ hồ thần trí dần dần đi xa, hắn mơ hồ nghe thấy có người ở kêu hắn kia không ai biết đại danh —— nơi này nơi nơi đều là không hộ khẩu, Ngô lão cẩu gia hài tử đã kêu Ngô tiểu cẩu, ai biết hắn kia không cơ hội viết ở hộ khẩu bổn thượng đại danh là cái quang minh lỗi lạc “Lỗi”.

Nói đến cùng “Quang minh” hai chữ cùng hắn Ngô tiểu cẩu có cái gì quan hệ.

Người tới thấy hắn không hề phản ứng, lột ra giấy gói kẹo dán ở hắn khô nứt bên miệng. Khứu giác thu hồi, Ngô tiểu cẩu mở to mắt, tầm mắt hoàn toàn đi vào đen nhánh mà ôn nhu con ngươi, từ đây hắn rác rưởi giống nhau vận mệnh liền chuyển hướng về phía tưởng cũng không dám tưởng, quang minh lỗi lạc nhân sinh.

04

Đối với chân chính từ thùng rác nhặt được Ngô Lỗi mà nói, đem hắn nhặt về gia tiện nghi biểu cháu ngoại trai Lưu hạo nhiên giống vậy không hộ khẩu có chút mấy cái tiền nhân gia dán ở trên cửa Úc Lũy Thần Đồ, họa ở niên lịch thượng đại đế hoàng mẫu, không biết nào lộ tới thần tiên, thế nhưng đem thánh quang chiếu khắp ở mới vừa không có cha, còn bị cha nhân tình đuổi ra tới Ngô tiểu cẩu trên người.

Nhưng đối với 14 tuổi Lưu hạo nhiên tới nói chuyện xưa lại là một cái khác phiên bản, thế cho nên sau lại hai người thông đồng đến cùng nhau, cũng vẫn luôn không hảo hướng Ngô Lỗi thẳng thắn.

Thiếu niên Lưu hạo nhiên trong nhà có cái dạy học phụ thân cùng một cái đổi bạn trai so thay quần áo còn cần mẫn tiểu dì, tiểu dì trừ bỏ nháo chia tay, còn lại thời điểm cơ bản thấy không người. Không cảm thụ quá nữ tính quan tâm cũng thế, trong nhà mà ngay cả một trương thuộc về mất sớm mẫu thân ảnh chụp đều không có. Thẳng đến 14 tuổi khi phụ thân chết bệnh, Lưu hạo nhiên từ di vật sửa sang lại ra đè ở bất động sản chứng cùng sổ tiết kiệm phía dưới ảnh chụp cùng nhật ký, mới phát hiện phụ thân một nửa kia cũng là nam nhân. Chính mình cùng hai người đều lớn lên không giống, đại khái là có duyên nhặt được, làm như thân nhi tử dưỡng.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở bản khắc phụ thân dạy dỗ hạ trưởng thành một bộ trưởng thành sớm bộ dáng, nhưng rốt cuộc không phải căn vừa ráp xong đầu gỗ. Thiếu niên lục tung mà đem phụ thân tuổi trẻ khi cũ chiếu đào ra cùng chưa thấy qua mặt phụ thân dính ở cùng nhau, nước mắt xôn xao đi xuống rớt, đem liền trụ hai bức ảnh trong suốt băng dán tưới đến đã mở miệng.

Phụ thân chỉ để lại chỗ dung thân cùng miễn cưỡng đọc xong cao trung tiền tiết kiệm, duy độc chưa cho hắn lưu lại quá nhiều đau buồn thời gian —— còn có mười ngày trung khảo, thi rớt chính là một tuyệt bút học bổng phao canh.

Nhưng không nghĩ tới nói không hảo có phải hay không tiểu cô tiểu dì cũng không tính toán cho hắn đau buồn không gian, một cái cầu cứu tin nhắn đem hắn lừa tới rồi đống rác, chờ hắn thật vất vả tìm đúng rồi địa phương, lại tới một cái màu. Tin tức mang thêm ảnh chụp tiểu hài tử dơ đến nhìn không ra người dạng, khuôn mặt nhỏ mắt to, rất giống hy vọng công trình trang báo kinh điển dinh dưỡng bất lương.

“Đây là ta và ngươi kia chưa thấy qua mặt ba ba biểu đệ, tính ra là ngươi biểu cữu, sức lực ăn nhiều đến thiếu, quản khẩu cơm là được. Tiểu dì theo đuổi tình yêu bước chân không thể dừng lại, chớ niệm.”

Đi ngươi chớ niệm…

Lưu hạo nhiên căng da đầu ở ngõ nhỏ đuôi đống rác tìm được rồi đói ngất xỉu đi Ngô Lỗi, đang định cấp khẩu cơm liền đưa đi Viện phúc lợi, cách thật xa ngửi được một cổ toan sảng hương vị, thói ở sạch thiếu niên xoay người liền ra ngõ nhỏ.

Mặc kệ, đâu có chuyện gì liên quan tới ta. Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ thầm, tiểu dì chính mình đều quản bất quá tới thân thích, còn tính toán làm một cái khác ốc còn không mang nổi mình ốc người cùng nàng giống nhau mềm lòng, khẽ cắn môi liền tiếp nhận tới quản?

Hắn vội vã đi ra dường như giây tiếp theo liền phải ầm ầm sụp xuống khu dân nghèo, đi ngang qua đường cái biên bán cầm tinh đường tiểu quán, rốt cuộc dời không ra chân.

Hắn nhớ không được chính mình hay không có cái cùng mới vừa rồi chứng kiến giống nhau bất hạnh thơ ấu, lúc ban đầu ký ức đã là phụ thân thô ráp bàn tay to, cùng vĩnh viễn thiếu vận khí chính mình ở tiểu quán đĩa quay thượng chuyển tới kẹo mạch nha lão thử. Phụ thân chặt chẽ nắm hắn, giao nắm thuộc hạ chảy không giống nhau huyết, từ đây hắn ở một cái “Người xa lạ” che chở hạ hưởng thụ dài đến mười mấy năm ái.

Cái này thân cận nhất “Người xa lạ” nói cho hắn, trên thế giới ái cùng năng lượng giống nhau, đều là thủ hằng, nó từ nơi khác tới, lại đến trên người của ngươi đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên khẽ cắn môi, bỏ tiền mua một chi cầm tinh đường —— mười mấy năm vận khí không tiến bộ quá, vẫn là chỉ lão thử. Hắn hai chân dường như rót chì, một bước so một bước trầm trọng, che lại cái mũi bước vào âm u ẩm ướt ngõ nhỏ, đem kẹo mạch nha nhét vào Ngô Lỗi khô nứt trong miệng.

Lưu hạo nhiên thấy dinh dưỡng bất lương thiếu niên đại đến đáng sợ trong ánh mắt phát ra hy vọng, giống đêm khuya bất kỳ tràn ra hoa quỳnh.

Nhiều năm sau, Ngô Lỗi đem giải phẫu thành công lỗi tiểu hảo ôm ra trẻ con khoang, hôn môi hắn xinh đẹp đôi mắt, nghiêm túc trả lời Lưu hạo nhiên đối với hắn càng muốn tuyển lỗi tiểu tốt nghi vấn: “Ngươi cũng không biết ngày đó, ta còn tưởng rằng chính mình ngồi thời gian cơ, một giấc ngủ dậy còn nằm ở thối hoắc đống rác, trợn mắt liền thấy ngươi.”

Lại sau lại, lỗi tiểu hảo lần đầu tiên mở miệng kêu ba ba, mới vừa trường tốt hai viên răng cửa đem Lưu hạo nhiên mười căn ngón tay gặm đến ướt lộc cộc, rất giống chỉ thỏ con. Lưu hạo nhiên đem nhi tử nước miếng sát ở tức giận bất bình Ngô Lỗi trên mặt, cúi đầu liếm hắn nhe răng trợn mắt lộ ra tới thỏ nha, không đầu không đuôi mà trở về một câu đến trễ phản bác.

“Nói bậy,” hắn hãy còn xuyên qua mười năm thời gian, miêu tả nằm ở ngõ nhỏ đuôi thiếu niên khóe mắt mượt mà đường cong, “Nhi tử rõ ràng giống ngươi.”

05

Nếu là thật một chân đá văng ra thời gian đại môn, 2011 năm nhật tử nhưng không 2023 năm như vậy nhẹ nhàng vui sướng.

Lưu hạo nhiên liên tiếp một vòng treo cổ thứ cổ, tốt xấu lấy ra một trương vừa lòng phiếu điểm, cầm trọng điểm cao trung miễn phí ba năm du vé vào cửa. Tính tính trong nhà kia bút trướng, nguyên bản ít nhất đủ chính mình vừa học vừa làm ngao xong đại học tiền tiết kiệm bởi vì trong nhà bỗng nhiên nhiều ra một trương ăn cơm miệng, khả năng liền cao trung đạo khảm này đều bước qua không đi.

Cũng may Ngô Lỗi thật không làm thất vọng tiểu dì đánh giá, mỗi bữa cơm liền ăn như vậy một đinh điểm. Sức lực lớn không lớn không biết, dù sao tiểu biểu cữu chủ động giúp hắn dọn ngăn tủ, Lưu hạo nhiên một chút không lưu ý, quay đầu lại phát hiện người ngã trên mặt đất.

Bão cuồng phong thiên lý choai choai hài tử cõng một cái khác hài tử quải xong khám gấp, bác sĩ dùng một loại kỳ quái phương thức trên dưới đánh giá khô cằn hài tử cùng cao to “Hài tử hắn ca”, ngữ khí thập phần không tốt: “Tuột huyết áp, dinh dưỡng bất lương, đánh xong từng tí về nhà ăn đốn cơm no đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị kia hiển nhiên hiểu lầm không nhỏ bác sĩ nhìn chằm chằm đến bực bội, đảo mắt nhớ tới Ngô Lỗi mỗi ngày thật cẩn thận hỏi chính mình có hay không cái gì muốn hỗ trợ bộ dáng, tức khắc tắt lửa. Đêm đó thấy Ngô Lỗi bái xong hai khẩu cơm liền gác xuống chiếc đũa, Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay xoa xoa hắn tẩy đến sạch sẽ, mềm oặt rũ ở trên trán đầu tóc.

“Nhà ta tiểu biểu cữu như vậy hiểu chuyện, còn biết cho ta tỉnh tiền cơm. Chính là ăn không đủ no còn sẽ tiến bệnh viện nha.”

Bên ngoài mưa sa gió giật, bị dưới lầu hùng hài tử tạp nứt ra cửa sổ pha lê làm Lưu hạo nhiên vội vội vàng vàng đinh hai khối mỏng mộc phiến, lãnh không khí nhặt lậu hướng trong trong đại sảnh toản. Ngô Lỗi trên mặt rất là rối rắm, nhất thời hồi tưởng Lưu hạo nhiên đăng ký đơn thượng con số là nhiều ít, có đủ hay không một bữa cơm tiền, nhất thời lại tưởng hắn cõng chính mình thượng bệnh viện khi ướt lộc cộc phía sau lưng. Lưu hạo nhiên một chưởng chụp ở hắn ót thượng đánh gãy hắn miên man suy nghĩ: “Tưởng cái gì đâu, cho ta buông ra ăn!”

Đêm đó tiểu biểu cữu ăn tràn đầy tam đại chén cơm, so Lưu hạo nhiên nhiều ra nửa chén.

Chân chính dung mạo không sâu sắc, tiềm năng vô hạn.

Sau khi ăn xong, biểu cháu ngoại trai ngắm liếc mắt một cái hắn kia tự động tự giác thu thập chén đũa tiện nghi biểu cữu, mở ra sổ tiết kiệm nhìn lại xem, hận không thể đem cuối cùng cái kia con số xem nhiều ra một cái linh tới.

Sau đó một hơi than chính mình không duyên cớ già rồi vài tuổi.

06

Bão cuồng phong trong khoảng thời gian ngắn không có muốn ngừng nghỉ dấu hiệu, nửa đêm bị thê lương tiếng gió ồn ào đến vô pháp đi vào giấc ngủ, Lưu hạo nhiên từ giường phía dưới nhảy ra một khối thép tấm, nhưng nơi nơi đều tìm không ra thùng dụng cụ. Hắn dẫn theo thép tấm đi đến đại sảnh, thiếu chút nữa bị dọa ra cái “Niên thiếu mất sớm” ——

Ngô Lỗi nửa người trên tạp ở năm tầng cửa sổ thượng, gió lạnh từ nứt ra nửa bên cửa sổ pha lê liều mạng hướng trong rót, đem hắn đậu giá thân ảnh hoảng đến lung lay sắp đổ. Một đạo lóe lôi bỗng chốc đốt sáng lên thiếu niên trắng bệch mặt, bóng dáng mơ hồ thấy hắn nhếch lên khóe mắt, tưởng tượng không ra kia bóng dáng vừa quay đầu lại, diễn rốt cuộc là vừa ra phim kinh dị, vẫn là một màn bi tình kịch.

Lưu hạo nhiên không dám gọi hắn quay đầu lại —— hắn sợ chính mình lại một lần không lưu ý, này song tương lai vô cùng có khả năng thịnh hành muôn vàn thiếu nữ mắt đào hoa hoàn toàn nhắm lại, liền rốt cuộc không mở ra được. Hắn rón ra rón rén tới gần Ngô Lỗi, tiếp đón không đánh, một tay đem hắn từ cửa sổ thượng túm xuống dưới, tiểu biểu cữu đè nặng biểu cháu ngoại trai, song song ngã trên mặt đất. Mới vừa rồi nơm nớp lo sợ đại khí cũng không dám ra, chờ đụng tới Ngô Lỗi kia thân đem người khái phát đau xương cứng, Lưu hạo nhiên tức giận trong lòng, há mồm liền phải mắng chửi người.

Thẳng đến hắn thấy rõ ràng Ngô Lỗi niết ở trong tay cây búa cùng ngã trên mặt đất thùng dụng cụ.

Ngô Lỗi nghi hoặc mà nhìn chằm chằm hắn sau một lúc lâu, trong lòng nóng lên, bỗng nhiên minh bạch Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa rồi hiểu lầm cái gì. Hắn ở nước mắt phá quan phía trước dùng sức khoanh lại Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, đem mặt chôn ở hắn trên vai mềm mại mà cọ, nửa tháng tới duy nhất một lần trừ bỏ “Ân” cùng “Hảo”, lần đầu tiên mở miệng nói trong lòng lời nói.

“Hạo nhiên,” thiếu niên rốt cuộc tuổi trẻ, lại cố sức cũng ổn không được thanh tuyến, “Không cần đưa ta đi trường học, ta muốn đánh công, muốn học bếp, còn muốn học điểm tâm ngọt.”

“Không được, mỗi người đều phải đi học, ngươi cũng là, ta cũng là.”

“Ngươi là, ta không phải. Trừ bỏ viết con số tính tiền quản trướng, ta nào quyển sách đều đọc không tốt,” Ngô Lỗi thấy hắn không chịu nhả ra, làm nũng rải càng thêm dùng sức, “Nhưng ta tay nghề không tồi nha, ta ba bạn gái như vậy chán ghét ta, đều nhịn không được ăn nhiều hai khẩu, ngươi làm ta thử xem xem, ngươi khẳng định cũng thích.”

“Không…”

“Thử xem xem sao, được không?”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn lông xù xù đầu cọ hoàn toàn không có tính tình, dùng sức xoa một xoa này sợi lông cũng chưa trường tề liền tưởng lang bạt giang hồ đậu giá, phụt cười: “Ngươi đây là sợ ta nuôi không nổi ngươi, trái lại tính toán dưỡng ta?”

“Đúng rồi!” Thiếu niên sợ hắn đổi ý, gật đầu như đảo tỏi, “Đại cháu ngoại trai, biểu cữu dưỡng ngươi!”

“Tránh ra! Tóc trát ta ngứa…”

07

Theo Ngô Lỗi lơ đãng súc non nửa năm đầu tóc rơi xuống đất, Lưu hạo nhiên hứa hẹn cũng cùng nhau rơi xuống đất —— biểu cháu ngoại trai lấy phụ thân lão đồng sự nhân tình, tiểu biểu cữu chẳng sợ quỳ cũng muốn đọc xong sơ trung. 14 tuổi qua, chấp thuận đi tìm thu lưu hắn địa phương, tìm không thấy, này bổn thiên thư phải tiếp tục đọc đi xuống.

Nhả ra rất lớn một bộ phận nguyên nhân là… Ăn ké chột dạ. Ngô Lỗi nấu cơm có một tay, trên tay mang sang tới cho dù là lá cải canh, cũng so Lưu hạo nhiên một nồi đại loạn hầm cường đến nhiều.

Một đốn ba chén cơm Ngô Lỗi giống như có hi vọng, lại khả năng chỉ là tiềm năng vô hạn, chớp mắt ba năm qua đi, đậu giá thay đổi loại dường như cọ cọ hướng lên trên rút, rõ ràng trên bàn cơm giống nhau như đúc có thể háo, thể hiện ở hai cái thiếu niên trên người hiệu suất cực kỳ không bình đẳng, ưu sầu Lưu hạo nhiên liều mạng ước cầu cục, sợ có thiên bị Ngô Lỗi cái quá một đầu.

Bối phận thượng đã đủ có hại, thân cao thua tương đương bạch bạch lão hai tuổi, hắn gương mặt này liền có thể từ bỏ.

Vì thoát khỏi này bổn làm người đau đầu thiên thư, Ngô Lỗi tương đương tranh đua, thừa dịp Lưu hạo nhiên đốt cháy giai đoạn công phu bắt đầu rồi tiểu bánh ngọt kiểu Âu Tây cửa hàng đánh tạp sinh hoạt, không bao lâu bị sư phụ già nhìn trúng, bắt được đệ nhất bút con số thượng cuối cùng không làm thất vọng “Tiền lương” hai chữ thù lao. Thiếu niên đem tiền mặt mã đến chỉnh chỉnh tề tề hướng Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay một tắc, ngữ khí thập phần ngạo mạn: “Nột, nói tốt biểu cữu dưỡng ngươi, thiên sập xuống ta đỉnh, đừng thở dài.”

Hắn ánh mắt cực nóng, một bàn tay hưng phấn đến run cái không ngừng, sớm đem hắn giả vờ ngạo mạn bán đến một chút không dư thừa.

Tiền là Ngô Lỗi đệ nhất bút tiền lương bí mật mang theo trước mấy tháng tỉnh xuống dưới tiền cơm, tính toán cấp Lưu hạo nhiên giữa đường phí sinh hoạt phí. Trên đời nào có so với hắn đại cháu ngoại trai càng tranh đua nhân vật —— tỉnh khoa học tự nhiên Trạng Nguyên, danh giáo y học lâm sàng toàn thưởng trúng tuyển, chân chính thần tiên đọc sách, bài thi thượng hoa cả mắt ABCD, cái nào tự không phải nhân dân tệ. May mắn còn có đường phí sinh hoạt phí này hạng nhất tiêu dùng chỗ trống, chính mình còn có thể trên đỉnh, như vậy nghĩ đến sớm kiếm tiền tóm lại là hữu dụng.

Hắn không sợ trong đó nhiều ít vất vả, duy nhất sợ chính là giúp không được gì.

Giống vậy năm đó kia tồn tại cũng không quá quan tâm hắn cha một buông tay, nhi tử liền phối hợp diễn xuất tác dụng cũng chưa, đống rác chính là tốt nhất quy túc.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt “Mau khen ta” “Ta có phải hay không thông minh lại có khả năng”, buồn cười lại cảm động. Hắn cúi đầu điểm thanh Ngô Lỗi kịp thời nộp lên kia bút “Cự khoản”, lại từ nửa năm trước thi đua đến tiền thưởng rút ra mấy trương thêm đi, còn đến Ngô Lỗi trên tay thời điểm, còn nhiều trương lớp học ban đêm báo danh biểu.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn chằm chằm trên giấy cực đại “Thợ làm bánh kỹ năng huấn luyện”, ngơ ngác mà nghe Lưu hạo nhiên tự quyết định: “Đừng cố hướng ta trên người tiêu tiền, nhất định trước học được đầu tư chính mình, vạn nhất về sau tưởng rời đi cái này tiểu địa phương đi ra ngoài phát triển…”

“Ngươi biết cái gì!” Thiếu niên từ trước đến nay ánh mặt trời lại ngoan ngoãn, lần đầu tiên phát giận có vẻ đặc biệt văn minh, “Không phải so với ta lớn hơn hai tuổi sao, ngươi cái… Con mọt sách, lão mụ tử, ngươi, ngươi tự cho là đúng!”

Hắn dường như một lần quá tiêu hết trên người số lượng không nhiều lắm lệ khí, lăn qua lộn lại một cái “Ngươi” tự, lại phiên không ra cái gì bên dưới, ném xuống báo danh biểu vọt vào phòng, đem lão tấm ván gỗ môn quăng ngã rung trời vang, chỉ dư lão mụ tử Lưu hạo nhiên cùng mà mao gia gia hai mặt nhìn nhau, thập phần mộng bức.

08

14 tuổi Lưu hạo nhiên từ nhà mình cửa sổ vớt xuống dưới một cây lớn lên không tồi đậu giá, đã từng suy đoán hắn sau khi lớn lên rất có thể thịnh hành muôn vàn thiếu nữ. Tới rồi 18 tuổi lại phát hiện, này căn khỏe mạnh trưởng thành, lại không biết khi nào trường oai đậu giá chí hướng giống như cũng không có như vậy đại.

Đối với “Rời đi nơi này” “Đi ra ngoài phát triển” linh tinh chữ, thiếu niên đặc biệt mẫn cảm, buồn ở trong phòng chính mình đem chính mình hầm một đêm, tùy ý Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên ngoài tận tình khuyên bảo mà khuyên. Thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự không chịu nổi vây trở về ngủ một giấc, tỉnh lại phát hiện đối phương đứng ở chính mình đầu giường, kiểu tóc tạc, người cũng tạc.

“Lúc trước là ngươi đem ta nhặt về gia, không nghĩ tới đi, nhặt khối cường lực keo,” Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt u oán, biểu tình kiêu ngạo, “Dính ở trên người liền ném không xong, ngươi còn tưởng lui hàng? Lui chỗ nào? Đống rác?”

Nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên: “!”

“Lui hàng là không có khả năng, y đại liền ở cách vách thị, vừa lúc phương tiện ta tiếp tục ăn vạ ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi nói nửa câu đem chính mình điểm, giận cực phản cười, “Ngươi không phải tiền nhiều sao, tiệm đồ ngọt ta cũng không đi, lớp học ban đêm cũng không thượng, liền ngồi xổm ngươi ký túc xá hạ, nhìn chằm chằm ngươi đọc sách giao bằng hữu yêu đương, xem ngươi dám không dám động tâm tư oanh ta đi.”

“Oanh, oanh, oanh cái gì đi, ngươi cái, có ý tứ gì!” Vẫn như cũ theo không kịp tiết tấu Lưu hạo nhiên giác ra điểm không thích hợp, một trương miệng nói lắp lợi hại, mắt thấy Ngô Lỗi lược hạ tàn nhẫn lời nói liền đi, chạy nhanh duỗi tay vớt hắn góc áo. Ngô Lỗi bị hắn gắt gao túm chặt, sợ chính mình cổ đủ dũng khí rải dã đều uổng phí, vì thế hạ ác hơn tâm, đem Lưu hạo nhiên đè ở gối đầu thượng.

Thiếu niên giống chỉ bị buộc điên tiểu thú, một cái mãnh phác, dùng sức bóp trụ hắn yết hầu, cúi đầu ngậm trụ Lưu hạo nhiên phun không ra nửa câu xuôi tai lời nói miệng.

Nếu nói ngày hôm qua kia điệp tiền mặt cùng một câu chưa kịp xuất khẩu “Sinh nhật vui sướng” đều là bạch bạch ném vào hàm thủy hải kinh hỉ, kia hôm nay này phân đại lễ đối Lưu hạo nhưng mà ngôn nhưng xem như thật đánh thật kinh hỉ vạn phần thành niên lễ —— cứ việc hắn bị giảo phá môi như thế nào nhấm nháp cái này lung tung rối loạn nụ hôn đầu tiên, đều là càng như là một hồi kinh hách.

Bên ngoài thế giới như vậy xuất sắc, này căn biến chủng đậu giá cư nhiên chỉ nghĩ bắt lấy hắn Lưu hạo nhiên một người.

09

50 mét vuông nhà cũ, vẫn luôn xuyên cùng cái quần lớn lên hai cái thanh thiếu niên, quan hệ một đêm gian biến phi thường vi diệu.

Tự ngày đó buổi sáng mặt vô biểu tình mà buông ra Lưu hạo nhiên khởi, Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên nghĩ thông suốt, cứ theo lẽ thường nấu cơm, đi làm, còn làm thỏa mãn Lưu hạo nhiên tâm ý chước tề lớp học ban đêm học phí. Ngô… Lại cũng không mọi chuyện thuận hắn tâm ý, bao gồm nhưng không chỉ có giới hạn trong đem gối đầu cùng chăn dọn tiến phòng ngủ chính yêu cầu cùng ngủ, ngủ trước rời giường trước cần thiết cầu một cái ôm một cái, động bất động cạy phòng tắm môn hỏi hắn cơm sáng muốn ăn cái gì, đi ra ngoài phía trước còn rất có hứng thú mà đem hắn từ đầu đánh giá đến ngón chân tiêm…

Lưu hạo nhiên sợ tùy tiện hành động lại lần nữa điểm tạc thiếu niên đến trễ phản nghịch hợp với hỏa dược kia căn kíp nổ, vì thế nổi lên “Đường cong cứu quốc” tâm tư, ngày nọ sau khi ăn xong làm bộ không có gì ý tưởng bộ dáng ý đồ bộ hắn nói:

“Nhà ta tiểu biểu cữu, cái kia… Trong tiệm, lớp học ban đêm… Đụng tới nữ hài tử nhiều hay không?”

“Nhiều a,” Ngô Lỗi xem TV xem nhập thần, không ở lưu ý đại cháu ngoại trai lời nói có ý tứ gì, chỉ là tùy ý trả lời, “Mỗi ngày bài đội mua bánh kem, không đều đúng không.”

“Ngươi tuổi cũng không tính tiểu, cái kia… Khụ khụ, liền không có mấy cái đặc biệt ôn nhu đáng yêu, một hai phải tìm ngươi yêu đương?”

Ngô Lỗi lạch cạch một tiếng ấn hạ điều khiển từ xa, Lưu hạo nhiên dọa đất bằng một cái giật mình, sợ vài ngày trước trò khôi hài tái diễn, nhịn không được bày ra phòng phác gục phòng cường hôn tư thế. Nhưng Ngô Lỗi lúc này không tính toán ấn lão kịch bản tới diễn.

“Ta không giao bạn gái,” hắn sâu kín quay đầu đối thượng Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt căng chặt kia căn huyền, cười rất là bình thản, “Trong nhà có cá nhân, càng ôn nhu càng đáng yêu, bên ngoài hoa dại rất khó đập vào mắt.”

Nói xong còn ngại vừa rồi kia một kích xuống tay không đủ trọng, gợi lên môi cơ khát mà liếm liếm miệng mình.

Lưu hạo nhiên thấy thế cướp đường mà chạy.

Đến không được đến không được, này cái gì cao cấp phản kịch bản, so hốc cây thiếp “Nhà ta phản nghịch thiếu nam trộm ở bên ngoài câu nữ sinh ngón út đầu” nhưng nghiêm trọng nhiều…

Lưu hạo nhiên cái này tiện nghi gia trưởng cảm giác phi thường đau đầu.

Vì cái gì nhà ta phản nghịch thiếu nam cố tình không yêu câu nữ sinh ngón út đầu!

10

Nếu là Ngô Lỗi có thể nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng thao thao bất tuyệt oán giận, nhất định tỏ vẻ mãnh liệt khinh thường —— nói giống như hư trường hai tuổi người kia đi học biết câu khác phái ngón út đầu dường như, quả thực 50 bước cười một trăm.

Mà nếu là Lưu hạo nhiên đang liều mạng bưng lên “Gia trưởng” cái giá phía trước, có thể hảo hảo tỉnh lại một chút chính mình, không khó phát hiện chính mình kỳ thật không có trong tưởng tượng lớn lên như vậy đoan chính vô tư. Hắn khác phái duyên không tồi, từ mới đầu có duyên cho tới bây giờ cách biệt, đầu tiên suy xét luyến ái tốn thời gian còn phí tiền, tiếp theo là trước sau không động đậy tâm tư. Hắn tâm nhãn còn không có tuổi nhỏ Ngô Lỗi một nửa nhiều, số lượng không nhiều lắm tâm nhãn lại đều đặt ở Ngô Lỗi trên người. Phiên phiên Ngô Lỗi tủ quần áo cùng chính hắn đoản một tiểu tiệt giáo phục quần, Lưu hạo nhiên mới là nhất không có tư cách giáo dục thiếu niên chỉ biết đem tiền tiêu ở người khác trên người, mà không hiểu đến trước đầu tư chính mình người.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng thật ra đã từng tưởng tượng quá chính mình lúc trước cũng đủ nhẫn tâm, đi ra ngõ nhỏ lại không quay đầu lại khả năng ——14 tuổi hắn thủ một đống phòng ở cùng một quyển sổ tiết kiệm hảo hảo đương một cái học sinh xuất sắc, tiếp tục quy củ, không thú vị, khó hiểu phong tình mà trưởng thành một cây hàng thật giá thật đầu gỗ, không cần vì củi gạo mắm muối sầu ra thiếu niên bạch, cũng không cần vì phản nghịch kỳ rốt cuộc giá lâm Ngô Lỗi đầu tới một ánh mắt lo lắng hãi hùng, nỗi lòng rung chuyển.

Nhưng đồng thời cũng từ bỏ thiếu niên mang đến cuồn cuộn không dứt sinh mệnh lực cùng lặng yên không một tiếng động thay đổi, từ bỏ thoải mái cười, lên tiếng khóc, từ bỏ học được cho, đòi lấy cùng chia sẻ, từ bỏ vốn là cô đơn trưởng thành duy nhất làm bạn.

Mà Ngô Lỗi… Ngủ ở ngõ nhỏ đuôi Ngô tiểu cẩu, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là ngẫm lại hắn đợi không được ai quay đầu lại xem một cái, ngũ tạng lục phủ đều đau.

Tầng này ngăn cách từ đáy lòng nói không nên lời nguyên do cố chấp dựng lên, nhậm phần ngoài như thế nào nỗ lực phá băng đều là phí công. Mà một khi từ trong hòa tan, núi lở mà sụp cũng chính là nháy mắt công phu.

Luồng không khí lạnh thế tới rào rạt, phát hiện buổi sáng chuẩn bị tốt áo bông bị Ngô Lỗi không cẩn thận dừng ở trên bàn cơm, Lưu hạo nhiên lung tung bộ kiện áo khoác, xách lên quần áo vội vã hướng lớp học ban đêm đuổi.

Thanh niên một tay ôm quần áo, một tay dẫn theo bữa ăn khuya, xa xa nghe thấy bọn học sinh thưa thớt mà bắt đầu đi ra ngoài, thầm nghĩ “Thằng nhãi ranh, ta nếu không tới, đông lạnh bất tử ngươi”, điểm chân hướng thiếu cái miệng to tường vây khắp nơi nhìn xung quanh. Không bao lâu liền thấy 16 tuổi thiếu niên đi ra đại lâu, bước chân chậm có chút không bình thường, giống ở chiếu cố ai tốc độ.

Quả nhiên, đi theo phía sau thiếu nữ một đôi chân ngắn nhỏ, xách lên thật dày khăn quàng cổ, nhảy lên hào phóng mà phân cho quần áo đơn bạc thiếu niên một nửa ấm áp. Ngô Lỗi không có tiếp thu cũng không có cự tuyệt, hắn hơi hơi nghiêng đi thân, liếc mắt một cái tìm được rồi xấu hổ mà tạp ở tường vây khẩu tử rình coi hư hư thực thực yêu sớm hiện trường tiện nghi gia trưởng Lưu hạo nhiên, nâng lên cằm triều hắn nhếch miệng cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên cách thật xa, phảng phất thấy hắn trần trụi khiêu khích.

“Nhạ, cái này thế nào? Đủ đáng yêu sao?”

11

Đi hắn * “Đủ đáng yêu”.

Áo bông không mặc, khăn quàng cổ không mang, luồng không khí lạnh tới vừa vặn tốt, trẻ vị thành niên kịch bản rất cao cấp sao.

Lưu hạo nhiên ném ăn khuya, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, vẫn là luyến tiếc ném xuống chính mình tích cóp vài tháng tiền mua tân khoản áo bông. Đi dạo tới đi dạo đi, vẫn là không biết không trở về nhà còn có thể đi chỗ nào. Mở cửa thời điểm còn ngạnh cổ tưởng, này không nhà ta sao? Nói giỡn, yêu sớm còn có lý? Gia trưởng còn không thể trở về?

Hoàn toàn đã quên là ai đào rỗng tâm tư ý đồ đem thiếu niên quá thừa nhiệt tình dời đi một bộ phận đến yêu sớm chỗ đó đi.

Nhà ở một mảnh đen nhánh, Lưu hạo nhiên chưa kịp mở ra đèn, thiếu chút nữa đá tới rồi dựa vào tủ giày bên Ngô Lỗi. Này căn trường điên rồi đậu giá không biết có phải hay không đối chính mình đơn phương không đánh báo cáo yêu sớm hành vi tiến hành rồi thích hợp tỉnh lại, đại trời lạnh quần áo không khoác, sủy căn chổi lông gà canh giữ ở cửa chờ gia trưởng trở về dạy bảo.

Bất quá khả năng tỉnh lại tâm tư cũng không như vậy mãnh liệt, thủ thủ, thế nhưng ngủ rồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên lặng lẽ mở ra huyền quan tiểu đèn, liền biếng nhác ánh sáng, xem hắn lãnh đến run lên run lên trên mặt cây quạt lông mi, cùng hắn mặc dù không hề dinh dưỡng bất lương, cũng trước sau mang theo nhợt nhạt màu nâu mềm mại tóc.

Hắn ở liền chính mình đều không hiểu rõ trạng thái hạ chặt chẽ mà thủ rất nhiều năm, rốt cuộc nhịn không được trông coi tự trộm. Hắn đẩy ra thiếu niên chưa kịp tu bổ, sớm đã cái quá lông mày tóc mái, cúi đầu bắt nào đó binh hoang mã loạn sáng sớm không kịp tinh tế nhấm nháp môi.

Lúc đó ly Lưu hạo nhiên xuất phát đi y đại còn có một ngày. Đầy đất đều là Ngô Lỗi thế hắn thu thập ra tới hành lý, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là một tay chống ở trên mặt đất tránh cho bừng tỉnh ngủ say Ngô Lỗi, liền vô ý áp tới rồi đối phương tích cóp tiền mua, tính toán trộm bỏ vào rương hành lý tân giày chơi bóng.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên mở mắt ra, gắt gao ôm cổ hắn, cạy ra phòng tắm khoá cửa giống nhau nhẹ nhàng cạy ra hắn miệng, đầu lưỡi vụng về mà hướng trong toản, một bên dùng sức hôn môi, một bên mồm miệng không rõ mà phát động ngôn ngữ công kích.

“Bắt được ngươi lạp ~ Lưu hạo nhiên, hướng nào chạy!”

Lưu hạo nhiên bật cười, phủng trụ hắn cái ót đoạt lại “Yêu sớm” quyền chủ động.

Thằng nhãi ranh, không chạy còn không được sao.

Về sau đều không chạy lạp.

12

Từ nhiệt liệt tranh đấu giai đoạn trực tiếp bước vào tình yêu cuồng nhiệt giai đoạn, người trẻ tuổi huyết khí so đầu óc nhiệt đến nhiều, thả ra lưu một vòng lại quan trở về… Là không quá khả năng.

Lưu hạo nhiên thủ lung lay sắp đổ lý trí, tốt xấu nhớ rõ sáng nay năm nào tháng nào, thiếu niên xuân xanh bao nhiêu, tùy ý Ngô Lỗi ở hắn trên người làm nũng lăn lộn, bán đứng sắc tướng, tự đồ sộ bất động.

Ngô… Nói không dao động lại đích xác chột dạ. Làm bậy cả ngày, trước khi chia tay hai há mồm sưng lão cao. Hai bên có một câu không một câu quở trách đối phương kém cỏi hôn kỹ cùng trên tay công phu, bỗng nhiên phát hiện ly Lưu hạo nhiên xuất phát cùng Ngô Lỗi đi làm thời gian sở thừa không nhiều lắm, lại ảo não mới vừa rồi cãi nhau quá mức lãng phí thời gian, ném rương hành lý giao điệp ở huyền quan, dán mặt một ngụm một ngụm thân mật mà mổ.

“Đi lạp, xe không đuổi kịp.” Ngoài miệng nói như vậy, trên tay ngăn không được xoa hắn xúc cảm mềm hoạt đầu mao.

“Lại ôm trong chốc lát.” Ngô Lỗi thời kỳ vỡ giọng tới muộn, thanh tuyến xoa trong sáng cùng khàn khàn, còn trộn lẫn một chút ngủ không no lười biếng, hắn ở làm nũng một đạo thượng thiên phú dị bẩm lại chịu hạ khổ công, một câu một câu miêu trảo tử dường như nơi nơi loạn cào.

“Ngô Lỗi…” Thanh niên bị hắn cào đến tâm ngứa chân mềm, động thủ đẩy ra một chút, lại nhịn không được ôm trở về tiểu tâm mà hống, “Nghe lời… Tháng sau liền đã trở lại, ân?”

“Keo kiệt, liền trong chốc lát, lại trong chốc lát… Được rồi!” Thiếu niên hít sâu một hơi buông hắn ra, một tay đem hắn đẩy ra gia môn.

Lưu hạo nhiên sắp tới đem biến mất kẹt cửa thấy hắn ăn uống no đủ, híp mắt phóng khẩu hình ——

“Cảm, tạ, chiêu, đãi!”

Tân sinh sống ở cách đó không xa hướng Lưu hạo nhiên liều mạng vẫy tay —— việc học, bằng hữu, thậm chí một hồi ngẫu nhiên tưởng tượng quá vườn trường luyến ái. Mà hắn vốn dĩ chính là một cái phụ trọng đi trước người, trước sự cùng người xưa sớm thành quyến luyến, triền hắn thần hồn điên đảo, anh hùng khí đoản. Hắn còn chưa xuất phát, đã bắt đầu hối tiếc một ngày phía trước còn ở chần chờ chính mình, cùng với bị bạch bạch lãng phí rớt rất tốt thanh xuân, làm hắn ở không thể hiểu được cố chấp trung mất đi yêu sớm cơ hội, vừa mới tình yêu cuồng nhiệt, liền phải nếm thử đất khách luyến tư vị.

Cũng may trận này luyến ái khoảng cách thật sự thực xin lỗi “Đất khách” hai chữ. Lưu hạo nhiên chịu đựng một tháng quân huấn, từ bỏ dọn dẹp chính mình hắc tự thể sáng lên mặt, nhắc tới rương hành lý xuống lầu, xa xa nhận ra cắm túi quần ở dưới lầu nơi nơi phóng điện tiểu biểu cữu.

“Nhà ta đại cháu ngoại trai, đã lâu không thấy,” Ngô Lỗi thu hồi cái đuôi nhỏ, khó được mà nghiêm trang, “Quá mức tưởng ngươi, đành phải phiêu dương quá hải, tiếp ngươi về nhà.”

Lưu hạo nhiên tâm nói ngươi này vé tàu quá mức oan uổng, hoa càng dương tiền, tranh quá môn khẩu cái kia hà, nửa đường liền gặp phải về nhà ta. Ngươi ở nhà, ta tóm lại luyến tiếc rời đi lâu lắm.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ phân biệt ngày đó khởi liền lại không hỏi hắn kiên trì lưu tại chính mình bên người, rốt cuộc có đáng giá hay không. Giống vậy Ngô Lỗi từ Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn từ cửa sổ thượng vớt xuống dưới bắt đầu, liền chưa bao giờ hỏi qua hắn cõng cái này tay nải, có phải hay không quá mức vất vả.

Sau lại, dày vò chờ đợi trung bước vào người trưởng thành hàng ngũ Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc thành công bán đứng sắc tướng, hắn ở cùng khi còn nhỏ bị say khướt phụ thân đá vào trên người cảm thụ hoàn toàn bất đồng đau đớn trung, mở ra tân thế giới đại môn. Lưu hạo nhiên nhất biến biến sờ soạng, hôn môi hắn đôi mắt, hắn vẫn như cũ nhớ rõ năm đó Ngô Lỗi đen nhánh con ngươi phát ra hy vọng, giống đêm khuya bất kỳ nở rộ hoa quỳnh.

Thiếu niên bị mùi thơm ngào ngạt hương thơm hôn mê đầu, mang đi này cây vốn nên một túng lướt qua hoa.

Hắn đem nó xoa toái, che ấm, tinh tế tưới, nhậm nó trong lòng ăn mặn tân nẩy mầm, kêu nó khai ở ánh nắng trung, nắng gắt hạ.

13

2020 năm 12 nguyệt, Ngô Lỗi vội vàng hợp pháp tuổi cùng hôn nhân hợp pháp đầu xe tuyến, hẹn trước bổn thị cái thứ nhất đồng tính hôn nhân đăng ký.

Kế hoạch tựa hồ vĩnh viễn không đuổi kịp biến hóa, Lưu bác sĩ cùng Ngô thợ làm bánh đang định nhiều quá mấy năm tiêu dao tự tại nhật tử, cố tình ở năm thứ hai tháng giêng trước đụng phải lỗi tiểu hảo.

Trên thế giới ái cùng năng lượng giống nhau, đều là thủ hằng, nó từ Lưu hạo nhiên trên người tới, lại đến lỗi tiểu hảo trên người đi.

Trong chớp mắt lỗi tiểu tốt hơn nhà trẻ, Ngô Lỗi nâng DV lục hạ nhi tử nhập học long trọng một màn, nhìn theo nhi tử bẹp miệng đem nước mắt nghẹn trở về, ngoan ngoãn đi theo lão sư phía sau vào nhà trẻ, quay đầu lại phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên từ phụ ánh mắt bao phủ hắn, giống như hôm nay thượng nhà trẻ không phải lỗi tiểu hảo, mà là hắn lỗi hảo.

Ngô Lỗi phát động đánh trả, DV màn ảnh đối diện Lưu hạo nhiên tới cái đại đặc tả —— hình ảnh nội là ngượng ngùng mà lộ ra hai viên răng nanh thanh niên tài tuấn Lưu bác sĩ, hình ảnh ngoại là Ngô Lỗi đè nặng giọng nói nghiêm trang đặt câu hỏi.

“Lưu tiên sinh, thỉnh đối 18 tuổi khi mỗi ngày ảo tưởng cùng ngươi kết hôn người ta nói câu nói?”

Tốt đẹp công dân Lưu tiên sinh không cần nghĩ ngợi, cấp ra hoàn mỹ đáp án: “Phạm pháp.”

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng cười phiên thiên, ngoài miệng khen tặng tương đương giả dối: “Lưu tiên sinh tuân kỷ thủ pháp ý thức rất cường liệt a. Kế tiếp thỉnh đối 18 tuổi khi sinh ra yêu sớm hành vi chính mình nói một câu?”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười: “Lưu tiên sinh, bất luận khi đó thời tiết lạnh hay không, tâm tình được không, ăn no không no, xuyên ấm không ấm, nhớ lấy quyết đoán xuống tay, tri pháp phạm pháp.”

END

Trứng màu:

Lỗi tiểu hảo, đại danh Lưu nguyên. Vốn dĩ suýt nữa kêu Lưu viên, bởi vì Ngô Lỗi đem dưỡng ba tháng nặng trĩu hắn sủy ở trong ngực, cảm thấy nhi tử nơi nào đều thực viên.

Cũng may Lưu hạo nhiên nhận định nhi tử về sau nẩy nở liền không viên, kiên trì đổi thành Lưu nguyên.

Đến nỗi nhũ danh.

Một cái kiên trì muốn trầm trồ khen ngợi lặc;

Một cái kiên trì muốn kêu lỗi hảo;

Tranh túi bụi, trên giường đánh một trận, đạt thành chung nhận thức, đã kêu lỗi tiểu hảo.

Có thể thấy được một đoạn hài hòa hôn nhân, “Không hài hòa” nhân tố thường thường là tốt nhất điều hòa tề, không phải sao ~

Có thể là kết hôn bộ dáng ( sợ sinh ra hiểu lầm, Lưu tiên sinh nói tri pháp phạm pháp cũng không phải XXOO ý tứ, muốn càng thuần khiết một ít )

Đã lâu không thấy lạp các bằng hữu, làm nũng cầu bình luận ~

Biểu cháu ngoại trai cùng tiểu biểu cữu, khả năng sẽ có cái cổ đại phiên bản, có duyên thấy lạp


	63. Người trong lòng yên

【 hạo lỗi 】 người trong lòng yên  
Kỷ niệm song đệ nhất cp sổ thu chi. Hải tảo vũ con thỏ lỗi ( video liên ), Tần phong bám vào người sáu nguyên lui tới.

Hạo lỗi tiêu đề chương tập hợp

————————————————

  
Người trong cuộc đời không biết có bao nhiêu loại hình thái, chỉ ở Lưu hạo nhiên này một cọc nợ cũ thượng, tùy tay trở mình một phen, run rớt đầy đất khó coi chính mình.

Ngô Lỗi tự nhận là cái quỵt nợ thành kẻ tái phạm người, những cái đó ôm một khang vô tội cùng một chút ý bất bình tâm thái cố ý vô tình nhìn chăm chú vào Lưu hạo nhiên nhật tử dù cho cho hắn lưu lại cảm thấy thẹn ấn tượng, Ngô Lỗi còn không muốn thừa nhận, huống chi sổ sách thượng sớm bị chính mình xé xuống tới, trong lúc vô ý dừng ở thời gian đệ nhất trang.

Hôm nay thua đánh cuộc, hóa thân con thỏ quân hướng Lưu hạo nhiên công khai thổ lộ này một cọc, cũng chỉ có tai thỏ cùng non nửa đoạn hải tảo vũ là hàng thật giá thật công khai, thổ lộ lại chỉ có trời biết đất biết, Lưu hạo nhiên biết, thỏ lang quân biết.

Hắn đứng ở trên sân thượng nhéo chốt mở, đem đỉnh đầu đặc chế con thỏ mũ nặn ra rõ ràng không phải hải tảo vũ tiết tấu, hai chỉ phấn bạch giao nhau, manh phát rồ tai thỏ cấp tốc tung bay thành một đầu 《 lục quang 》, liền vặn mang xướng, một khúc tất, con thỏ lỗ tai thẳng tắp lập thành một cái lộ từ khí.

Bên tai một câu tiếp một câu xanh mượt đùa giỡn… Sân thượng đối diện Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ có thể cười lựa chọn tha thứ.

“Ngươi có tiếp thu đến ta tín hiệu sao?” Ngô Lỗi nâng khuếch đại âm thanh khí, trắng trợn táo bạo mà toàn trường phóng điện, nửa câu sau lại lén lút mà dùng miệng hình truyền đạt cấp cách đó không xa chân chính mục tiêu, “Lưu, hạo, nhiên!”

Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ mà lại lần nữa đem tân một tờ nhặt lên tới.

Từ trộm tàng khởi Ngô Lỗi vứt bỏ đệ nhất trang bắt đầu, hắn một người buồn đầu trèo đèo lội suối, chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới sơn cuối trông như thế nào, thẳng đến trời giáng cự bánh đem hắn tạp vựng, tỉnh lại phát hiện chính mình nằm ở lặn lội đường xa chung điểm, từ trên trời giáng xuống so bánh nướng lớn còn muốn cho người nhộn nhạo.

Hắn một đường đi một đường nhặt, cuối cùng gom đủ này bổn trướng, đổi lấy Ngô Lỗi một trương pass tạp, cho phép hắn ở trong lòng đấu đá lung tung.

Ta và ngươi chi gian, chỉ có ngươi mới cho rằng thế lực ngang nhau.

—— sáu mồng một tết nhớ

Chẳng sợ chỉ là đảo hồi ba tháng trước, hai vị nhiều năm túc địch tiểu biệt thắng… ( lỗi: Câm miệng ), Ngô Lỗi trong mắt Lưu hạo nhiên rõ ràng vẫn là cộm ở giày thể thao một viên đá, càng không cần đề ba năm trước đây cao trung khai giảng ngày đó.

Tân sinh đại biểu Ngô đồng học ở toàn giáo 3000 nhiều người trước mặt một kêu thành danh —— tân học đệ sống lưng thẳng quá sau lưng kia căn cột cờ, một phen tuyên ngôn thanh xuân trào dâng. Dứt lời xuống sân khấu hết sức, chế phục thẳng đội danh dự cao điệu lên sân khấu, đi ở đằng trước bàn lượng điều thuận hai năm cấp học trưởng quỷ dị mà vướng cái lảo đảo, mang đổ phía sau phủng kỳ nghi thức, tiểu cột cờ thẳng tắp chọc ở Ngô Lỗi rốn hạ ba tấc.

Thoáng chốc Ngô Lỗi nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà hận nổi lên giáo vụ chỗ chủ nhiệm vì triển lãm tân sinh đại biểu chi phong tao mà riêng trang bị tùy thân microphone, toàn bộ sân thể dục vang lên so chi mới vừa rồi kia phiên lên tiếng càng thêm trào dâng kêu thảm thiết……

Kiến giáo tới nay chưa từng nghe thấy trọng đại “Diễn xuất” sự cố tự nhiên không có khả năng ghi vào giáo sử, chẳng qua khai giảng một màn bị thêm mắm thêm muối đảm đương ba năm trà dư tửu hậu tiêu khiển, bạn kia hai người thế như nước với lửa đường viền hoa tin tức, thật thật giả giả, thẳng đến án kiện vai chính Lưu học trưởng cùng Ngô học đệ lần lượt tốt nghiệp ly giáo mới ngừng nghỉ.

Nhớ năm đó hai người vô luận chẳng phân biệt sàn sàn như nhau việc học, hoặc là không phân cao thấp mị lực ở buồn tẻ vườn trường sinh hoạt không thể nghi ngờ là châm thuốc kích thích, bất hòa tiểu đạo tin tức tổng thường thường mà bị người chứng kiến bắt giữ đến, truyền bá cực nhanh, thắng qua bổn giáo quan môi 《 tươi tốt vườn trường 》.

Tỷ như năm đó nhập học “Thảm án” phát sinh sau không lâu, có người lời thề son sắt mà nói ở WC nam nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên một phen chụp bay Ngô Lỗi tay, hai người sắc mặt đều không thế nào mỹ quan.

Sau lại có người vỗ bộ ngực nói gặp qua Lưu hạo nhiên trong lúc vô tình mục kích nào đó ở biện luận trong đội “Thân mật” cộng sự quá năm nhất tiểu học muội hướng Ngô Lỗi thổ lộ hiện trường, mặt hắc thành đáy nồi.

Lại sau lại, lại có người nói Lưu hạo nhiên bất hạnh gặp được cùng chính mình hợp tác khăng khít Học Sinh Hội phó chủ tịch hướng Ngô Lỗi kỳ hảo hiện trường, Lưu hội trưởng anh tuấn mặt trực tiếp thành nấu hồ đáy nồi. Người chứng kiến chỉ thiên thề nói như có một chữ giả dối, đã kêu hắn trung niên rụng tóc.

Ăn dưa quần chúng tâm nói ngươi đừng lãng phí sức lực chú chính mình, ngươi nói hai người bọn họ vì giáo vụ chỗ chủ nhiệm tranh giành tình cảm vung tay đánh nhau, sợ đều không phải tin đồn vô căn cứ.

Ngô Lỗi hết đường chối cãi.

Lúc trước cấp hoa giáp mặt thổ lộ là thật, Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu nhìn xem ngượng ngùng xoắn xít cái gọi là Lưu hạo nhiên “Tri âm”, chỉ nghĩ làm vùi đầu khổ đọc điệu thấp tiểu gay.

Sau lại hai năm cấp học trưởng giáp mặt kỳ hảo cũng là thật, Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu nhìn xem đồng dạng ấp úng cái gọi là Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay trái bờ vai phải, trong lòng thực hoảng —— khác tiểu j lão đôi mắt như thế nào như vậy lượng!

Nhưng mà mặc kệ là người chứng kiến, vẫn là người chứng kiến trong miệng mặt mày xanh xao Lưu hạo nhiên, đều không có tiến vào quá Ngô Lỗi trong tầm mắt. Ngô Lỗi cũng không có nhàm chán đến nghe phong chính là vũ, nhận định Lưu hạo nhiên cùng chính mình liền thực sự có như vậy nghiệt duyên cùng như vậy thâm thù, chỉ có mở đầu kia cọc, Ngô Lỗi trăm phần trăm xác định —— không có hơi nước.

Nhớ rõ tân sinh điển lễ sau ở WC nam không hẹn mà gặp, nhan khống lại tự quen thuộc Ngô học đệ cười hai viên tuyết trắng thỏ nha không chỗ che dấu, giơ tay đáp ở Lưu học trưởng trên vai tính toán nhất tiếu mẫn ân cừu.

Lưu hạo nhiên cả người cứng còng, bay nhanh vỗ rớt hắn tay: “Đừng, đừng, đừng chạm vào, chạm vào ta.”

Hơi mang lấy lòng cười cởi không đủ mau, xấu hổ chỉ số thẳng tắp bay lên. Ngô Lỗi căn bản vô tâm tư đi hồi ức nhập học trước liền có nghe thấy nhân vật phong vân Lưu hạo nhiên khi nào được nói lắp tật xấu, tưởng chính mình trời sinh một trương thảo hỉ mặt, lần đầu tiên lọt vào trần trụi ghét bỏ, xú mỹ chi tâm nát đầy đất.

Từ đây từ nó thật thật giả giả, ghét nhau như chó với mèo đảo không đến mức, chỉ là cơ hồ lại vô giao thoa. Thế cho nên ba năm sau tỉnh Trạng Nguyên Ngô Lỗi điền chí nguyện thời điểm đã quên trở mình một phen nào đó làm hắn xấu hổ ba năm trước Trạng Nguyên đi nơi nào, vì thế đành phải tin vận mệnh chú định giải thích không tới duyên phận, bóp mũi làm tốt lại xấu hổ bốn năm chuẩn bị.

Lời đồn đãi không giả. Chẳng sợ nghe tới giống như trêu chọc.

—— sáu mồng một tết nhớ

Sinh viên năm nhất Ngô Lỗi ở cùng hệ quan hệ hữu nghị tái thượng gặp được đại nhị học trưởng Lưu hạo nhiên, cũng chỉ đi rồi ngoại tràng đội cổ động viên một cái vợt thần.

Tùy theo nhảy nhót không ngừng. Cao trung bất đồng cấp không có cho bọn hắn chân chính ganh đua cao thấp cơ hội, chỉ là lúc ấy lập tức xuyên thấu năm tầng phòng học cửa sổ cổ vũ thanh cùng chú ý, 90% đều đầu cho sân bóng rổ thượng xuân phong đắc ý Lưu hạo nhiên. Dù cho bên ngoài thượng không gì giao thoa, nam sinh chi gian đối với cầu kỹ ngưỡng mộ cùng khinh thường luôn là tương phụ tương sinh, chỉ có so một hồi mới có thể giải ngứa.

Một người một bên xa xa giằng co, Ngô Lỗi mấy năm qua da mặt lại tiến bộ không ít, về điểm này năm xưa xấu hổ tính cái gì, đem Lưu hạo nhiên đánh giá đến đông cứng mà quay mặt đi, còn không thuận theo không buông tha. Cố tình càng là muốn tránh càng là trốn không thoát, đến phiên chọn biên nhi, trọng tài phiên tới phiên đi tìm không thấy trước đó chuẩn bị tốt tiền xu, cũng lười đến mượn, vì thế đem hai bên đội trưởng xả trình diện trung gian chơi đoán số xong việc.

Này có thể là tính toán đồ cái phương tiện trọng tài đã làm nhất sai lầm quyết định.

Lưu đội trưởng cùng Ngô đội trưởng liền đoán chín đem, đem đem ngang tay.

Toàn trường cười vang không ngừng, Lưu hạo nhiên xoay đầu tay một quán, ý bảo trọng tài: “Học đệ nhóm trước tuyển đi.”

Không bao lâu tiếng còi vang vọng sân bóng, Ngô Lỗi nhảy dựng lên, dán Lưu hạo nhiên mặt đem cầu vớt cho đồng đội khi, còn có thể thoáng nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên từ chơi đoán số bắt đầu nhan sắc liền không quá bình thường mặt, cùng không biết vì sao hồng lập tức muốn lấy máu lỗ tai. Hắn bị hai mảnh vành tai hoảng hoa mắt, tim đập so hai chân tiết tấu còn muốn dồn dập, nhất thời không lưu ý đồng đội ý bảo, nghiêng phía sau truyền đến cầu thẳng đánh Ngô Lỗi mặt.

Kinh hô hết đợt này đến đợt khác, Ngô Lỗi còn không kịp làm tốt ngắn ngủi phá tướng trong lòng xây dựng, một bàn tay gắt gao cái ở trên mặt hắn, văng ra một đòn trí mạng.

Nó trong lúc vô tình lưu lại một cũng không ôn nhu chạm đến.

Cách thiên một giấc ngủ dậy, Ngô Lỗi không khỏi cảm thán —— tháp ngà voi thời kỳ bát quái vừa nhanh vừa mạnh, bảo thủ cao trung thật là xa xa so ra kém.

Tốt xấu khi đó đường viền hoa tai tiếng truyền bá cũng liền ngoài miệng công phu, người đi rồi sân khấu kịch liền suy sụp, hơn nữa mặc dù là năm đó cổ đủ dũng khí tới kỳ hảo hai năm cấp học trưởng, cũng gắt gao bảo vệ cho kỳ hảo đúng mực, ái muội có thừa, trắng ra không đủ. Đâu giống hiện tại, vừa lơ đãng cũng thật cũng giả cái gọi là “Gian tình” đồng bộ thượng truyền, trong một đêm truyền ồn ào huyên náo, phát thiếp nặc danh chuyển phát tự do, ấn đều ấn không được.

Không biết cái nào nhàn sinh trứng liều mạng một trương học trưởng học đệ “Ngang tay chín liền chụp”, mang thêm hai trương “Kề mặt tranh phong” “Xả thân bảo mặt” ảnh chụp, góc độ cùng lúc ấy không khí giống nhau vi diệu, điểm tạc giáo diễn đàn bát quái bản quanh năm tế thủy trường lưu nhiệt tình.

Blog tài khoản vẫn chưa có bất luận cái gì chú ý cùng hỗ động Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi, chủ trang nội dung lại bị nhiều lần bắt bím tóc —— cùng khoản bất đồng sắc NB giày, cùng đóng gói bất đồng khẩu vị Mirinda, liền phát bác tư thế cùng miệng lưỡi đều có đâm xe dấu hiệu, bị người có tâm đua ở một khối, dưa hương bốn phía.

Giải thích không rõ Ngô Lỗi dứt khoát cười tủm tỉm mà ngậm miệng. Vài ngày sau nghe nói hài kịch xã bộ trưởng nhạy bén mà ngửi hướng gió, riêng mời Lưu hạo nhiên khách mời giáo tế thi đấu sân khấu kịch trong đó một cái vai chính lão niên bản, lại lọt vào Lưu hạo nhiên một ngụm cự tuyệt: “Xin lỗi, ta ăn nói vụng về, nói không hảo lời kịch.”

Chính mắt gặp qua Lưu hạo nhiên thi biện luận hiện trường học tỷ:……

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa ôn lại một lần cao nhất thời ở WC nam tao ngộ đả kích, đành phải lăn qua lộn lại nhéo trong tay chính mình sắm vai một cái khác vai chính lão niên bản kết cục, chỉ có ít ỏi vài câu lời kịch kịch bản.

“Nhiều năm không thấy, hiền đệ mạnh khỏe?”

“Mạnh khỏe.”

“Năm đó một nặc…”

“Sao dám quên.”

Đơn phương ký ức là ký ức, đơn phương duyên phận cũng kêu duyên phận sao?

—— sáu mồng một tết nhớ

Lại nói tiếp vô luận là sân bóng thượng kia quỷ dị chín liền đoán, vẫn là cá nhân chủ trang cách không đâm xe, ít nhất ở Ngô Lỗi bên này gần là cái làm nhân tâm tình không xấu trùng hợp, thẳng đến sau lại hắn vì khai thông “Trộm chú ý” công năng riêng sung tôn quý VIP.

Coi gian Lưu hạo nhiên blog ngày đầu tiên, loại thảo một đôi hạn lượng bản giày chơi bóng, thanh toán dự định.

Coi gian Lưu hạo nhiên blog ngày hôm sau, loại thảo một bộ tân điện ảnh, xoát chín biến.

Coi gian Lưu hạo nhiên blog năm thứ ba, loại thảo một bộ nguyên bản tiểu thuyết, trọn bộ hạ đơn……

Đương Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng từ táng gia bại sản bên cạnh đem chính mình túm trở về, tôn quý VIP vừa lúc tiêu hao 10 thiên, hắn ở Lưu hạo nhiên vạn năm một ngộ phơi chiếu ( cơ hồ tìm không ra người đại chụp ảnh chung ) thấy được đối phương suýt nữa cười không có đôi mắt, còn có hai viên thấy thế nào như thế nào quen mắt răng nanh.

Ngô Lỗi trái tim nhỏ run lên, thử thử, không điều động khởi cái gì hữu dụng tin tức, vì thế làm nó tùy tiện lộp bộp một chút.

Đêm đó Ngô Lỗi làm cả đêm kỳ kỳ quái quái mộng, dường như một người xem xong rồi một bộ sổ thu chi phim nhựa.

Vai chính là cái mới lớp 6 đã thể trọng phá trăm Lưu tiểu béo, tên đạo diễn không công đạo, nghe một chúng vai phụ kêu tên hiệu, không phải “Sáu nguyên” chính là “Mập mạp”. Lưu tiểu béo là cái khó được phi thường linh hoạt mập mạp, vặn đến một khúc hảo ương ca, đầu đến một tay hảo cầu.

Cùng vườn trường chuyện xưa bất luận cái gì một tên béo giống nhau, cứ việc Lưu tiểu béo đã cũng đủ điệu thấp, ở hình thể trước mặt, gia cảnh hảo là sai, thông minh là sai, thiện lương cũng là sai, chỉ có khi dễ mập mạp chuyện này ai cũng chưa sai, cố tình hắn trời sinh rất nhỏ nói lắp, càng khẩn trương càng nói lắp, bị khi dễ xong rồi, làm trò lão sư mặt cũng chỉ không ra tiền căn hậu quả, dần dà Lưu tiểu béo thành người câm.

Hình ảnh đột nhiên nhảy dựng, Ngô Lỗi trước mắt không biết làm sao nhiều ra một thanh trường dù, đâu đầu kén hướng mấy cái vây quanh Lưu tiểu béo phải bảo vệ phí lớp 6 tên côn đồ, “Đệ nhất thị giác” oanh đi rồi tên côn đồ, dù tiêm chỉ vào Lưu tiểu béo cái mũi mắng to một hồi: “Lớp 6, có thể hay không trường điểm cốt khí! Tiền nhét trở lại trong bao đi!”

Lưu tiểu béo nghe vậy liều mạng khụt khịt, yên lặng mà đem “Bảo hộ phí” tắc trở về, đào tới đào đi phủng ra một phen kẹo que, nước mắt lưng tròng mà đưa tới “Màn ảnh” trước mặt.

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu nhìn lên, một con mười tuổi tiểu hài tử tay từ chính mình dưới mí mắt vươn tới, hung hăng vỗ rớt Lưu tiểu béo run rẩy tiểu thịt chưởng.

“Đem ta đương cái gì!” Hắn nghe thấy chính mình cực kỳ phẫn nộ thiếu niên tiếng nói, “Ta Ngô Lỗi liền tính ném hết tiền tiêu vặt, về nhà bị chổi lông gà đánh chết, cũng tuyệt không thu ngươi một phân tiền bảo hộ phí!”

Mộng tỉnh trước, hắn thấy chính mình cùng Lưu tiểu béo vai sóng vai ngồi xổm góc tường, Lưu tiểu béo ngậm kẹo que nghiêng đầu tới, hai chỉ mắt cười thành một cái phùng, hai viên răng nanh ngốc ngếch lộ ở bên ngoài, liệt miệng hỏi hắn: “Ngọt sao?”

“Thật ngọt.”

……

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên từ trên giường lăn xuống tới, che mặt kêu rên.

Hắn nghĩ tới.

Sau lại Lưu tiểu béo nói quả vải vị tốt nhất ăn, Ngô tiểu lưu manh một phen trừu đi rồi Lưu tiểu béo trong miệng kia căn kẹo que, làm trò nhân gia mặt liếm tấm tắc vang, đem Lưu tiểu béo nháo mặt mang cổ một mảnh đỏ bừng.

Lại sau lại Lưu tiểu béo cùng Ngô tiểu lưu manh như hình với bóng, vì đạt thành tiến giáo đội tâm nguyện, Lưu tiểu béo ở Ngô tiểu lưu manh ái quất hạ bắt đầu rồi gầy thân kế hoạch, thẳng đến Lưu tiểu béo thăng trung khảo, Ngô tiểu lưu manh tùy ba mẹ chuyển nhà chuyển trường. Ngô tiểu lưu manh trước khi đi tặng Lưu tiểu béo một chỉnh vại quả vải vị kẹo que, xem không được hắn một bộ lập tức khóc ra tới bộ dáng, liền hủy đi tam căn kẹo que tắc hắn một miệng.

“Tiểu béo, ta một trung thấy đi,” Ngô Lỗi tự tin chắc chắn, “Tái kiến khi nếu là ngươi giảm béo thành công, ta thỉnh ngươi ăn MacDonald.”

Lưu gia quản nghiêm, rác rưởi thực phẩm tiểu hài tử một mực không được ăn. Lưu nguyên miễn cưỡng đem nước mắt nghẹn trở về, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy tha thiết ước mơ MacDonald ở không biết xa ở bao lâu về sau gặp lại trước mặt một chút lực hấp dẫn đều không có: “Giảm, giảm phì, nhận không, không ra… Làm sao bây giờ?”

Lưu tiểu béo có người chống lưng sau kiên cường nhiều, gần một năm không ở người ngoài trước mặt phạm nói lắp, lại không biết làm sao ở Ngô Lỗi trước mặt để lại cái này bệnh cũ.

“Sao có thể!” Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay niết Lưu nguyên mềm như bông mặt, “Nhận không ra tính ta thua, cầm khuếch đại âm thanh khí đứng ở một trung sân thượng ca hát cho ngươi nghe lại như thế nào?.”

Lưu nguyên quang tưởng tượng một chút khuếch đại âm thanh khí âm lượng liền nhịn không được run run: “Ngươi năm, ngũ âm không được đầy đủ…”

“Xướng cái gì hảo đâu,” Ngô Lỗi suy nghĩ chu toàn, hoàn toàn không phát hiện chính mình ở sát chính mình uy phong, “Liền kia đầu cái gì tới, xướng đến nhà ta duyệt duyệt ( tỷ tỷ ) miệng gáo…《 lục quang 》, ha ha ha!”

Nếu ta chưa từng thay đổi, hết thảy lại sẽ như thế nào.

—— sáu mồng một tết nhớ

Ngô Lỗi tự nhận niên thiếu vô tri khi xông qua không ít chuyện sau bị chổi lông gà trừu khóc họa, nhưng cố tình không nhớ rõ chính mình ở hoàn toàn thức tỉnh thành một cái điệu thấp tiểu j lão phía trước, thế nhưng trong lúc vô ý trải qua quản liêu mặc kệ bán sau hỗn trướng sự.

Cẩn thận nghĩ đến nhiều năm ân oán trung nơi nào đều có chút không thích hợp… Tỷ như cao nhất thời Ngô Lỗi tự cho là tao học trưởng ghét bỏ, thu hồi lấy lòng cười xoay người liền đi, dư quang thoáng nhìn trong gương Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay muốn bắt hắn góc áo, không bắt lấy.

Tỷ như Ngô Lỗi không ngừng hai lần bị ăn dưa quần chúng trảo bao bị thổ lộ hiện trường, cố tình chỉ có kia hai lần, có người kiên trì nói thấy Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lại tỷ như ổn trọng khéo léo đại nhị học trưởng Lưu hạo nhiên đỏ mặt đánh xong kia tràng thi đấu hữu nghị, cùng với ngoan ngoãn nhiệt tâm đại nhị học đệ Lưu hạo nhiên dùng để cự tuyệt hài kịch trường xã tỷ cái kia sứt sẹo lấy cớ……

Ngô Lỗi đau đầu.

Lưu tiểu béo tiền đồ, chẳng những gọi người nhận không ra, nóng giận chỉ sợ còn không hảo hống.

Hắn đem 800 năm không ăn qua quả vải vị kẹo que cắn ca ca vang, đã lâu hương vị cho hắn linh cảm, cùng làm một chuyện lớn can đảm.

Vì thế Ngô Lỗi số tiền lớn ( hai nồi tôm hùm đất xào cay ) hối lộ vốn nên cùng hắn đáp diễn huynh đài, cố sức ( hai tiếng ngọt ngào “Tỷ tỷ” ) mua được học tỷ, hấp tấp gian phát động quần chúng lực lượng, đem lưu tại hậu trường trù tính chung Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy lên sân khấu.

“Nhiều, nhiều năm không thấy, hiền đệ an, mạnh khỏe?”

“Mạnh khỏe.”

“Năm đó một, một nặc…”

“Một lời nói một gói vàng, sao dám quên.”

BGM bá đến cao trào, Ngô Lỗi giơ tay ở trên mặt thô thô lau một phen, ngẩng đầu trực diện Lưu hạo nhiên khi vẻ mặt tang thương thê thảm, “Lão” nước mắt tung hoành, mà đáy mắt vui vô cùng, Lưu hạo nhiên cách một bước xa xem rành mạch, một cái vô ý bị thêm xong từ lại thêm diễn Ngô Lỗi ôm cái đầy cõi lòng.

Ánh đèn tề ám, màn sân khấu chậm rãi đi xuống hàng. Ngô Lỗi trên mặt chân thành nước mắt thu phóng tự nhiên, hắn dán sát vào Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ thính lực hoàn toàn biến mất lỗ tai khiêu khích nói:

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta biết ngươi vì cái gì không dám cùng ta đối diễn.”

Dưới đài vỗ tay nổ vang, phía sau màn mọi âm thanh yên tĩnh.

“Bởi vì toàn thế giới chỉ có ta, mới có thể làm ngươi nói lắp.”

Điện giật không thể tưởng tượng, giống một cái kỳ tích.

Xẹt qua ta sinh mệnh.

—— sáu mồng một tết nhớ

Bên tai khiêu khích dường như 12 giờ tiếng chuông, Lưu tiểu béo, nga không, ổn trọng khéo léo, ngoan ngoãn nhiệt tâm Lưu hạo nhiên đồng học giống bị xốc váy Cinderella, chào bế mạc đều không đợi, vội vội vàng vàng ra bên ngoài trốn.

Một đường trốn một đường suyễn, phảng phất vẫn là mười năm trước tròn vo tiểu lục nguyên.

Ngồi xuống mới vừa thư một hơi, còn không có tới kịp lạc khóa cửa xe bị mạnh mẽ kéo ra, Ngô Lỗi nhìn nhìn hắn vừa rơi xuống đất xe mới, đầu tạp ở khung cửa sổ cùng khung cửa trung gian, dường như một chút đều không sợ Lưu hạo nhiên trở mặt động thủ kẹp hắn: “Học trưởng, bản bộ ly phân hiệu khu quá xa lạp, mang ta đoạn đường bái!”

Lưu hạo nhiên trợn mắt há hốc mồm: Ta có thể nói không sao?

Ngô Lỗi cười mắt doanh doanh: Ngươi bỏ được nói không sao?

Xong rồi cũng không cho người cự tuyệt cơ hội, sợ Lưu hạo nhiên nhấn ga trốn chạy, Ngô Lỗi tay chân cùng sử dụng từ hắn trên người bò qua đi, ổn định vững chắc dừng ở phó giá thượng, tự giác hệ thượng đai an toàn, còn thuận tay vặn khai điều hòa. Hắn đi theo đêm khuya radio hừ hai câu, phát hiện xe còn không có muốn hoạt động ý tứ, Ngô Lỗi nghi hoặc quay đầu, thấy Lưu hạo nhiên ngây ra như phỗng, tóc mái bị mới vừa rồi bão cuồng phong quá cảnh chính mình cọ lung tung rối loạn, vì thế cố nén cười giải chính mình an toàn khấu, cúi người đi đủ chủ giá đai an toàn.

Lưu hạo nhiên điện giật bắn lên tới, một bàn tay kéo ra then cửa lại muốn trò cũ trọng thi. Ngô Lỗi tay mắt lanh lẹ mà đoạt lấy then cửa, rắc rơi xuống khóa, thuận thế đem hắn ấn ở xe tòa thượng, nhiệt khí hô ở trên mặt hắn.

“Học trưởng, nhận được ta sao?”

Kế thính giác đánh mất lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên ngôn ngữ năng lực mất hết, liên kết ba cơ hội cũng chưa.

“Xem ra là nhận không ra,” Ngô Lỗi ở hắn khóe miệng mổ một ngụm, đăng đồ tử dường như vừa chạm vào liền tách ra, “Nghĩ tới sao?”

“……”

“Còn không có nhớ tới nha…” To gan lớn mật học đệ ở học trưởng góc cạnh rõ ràng cằm tuyến nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, vẻ mặt tiếc hận. Sấn này chưa chuẩn bị, cúi đầu lại thân.

Lần này thân thập phần tinh chuẩn, lướt qua thử giới tuyến, nhiều một chút lì lợm la liếm ý vị. Rời đi khi, Lưu hạo nhiên nội tồn quá phụ dưới **** môi châu, còn mơ hồ di lưu đối phương **** cảm giác.

Đêm nay Ngô Lỗi giống như một đài học lại cơ, không thuận theo không buông tha mà lại lần nữa truy vấn: “Thế nào, nghĩ tới sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị roulin quá môi gắt gao nhấp thành một đường, con ngươi xoa kíp nổ, bùm bùm thiêu làm một đoàn. Hỏa thế càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, học trưởng đột nhiên xoay người đem tác oai tác phúc học đệ đè ở phó giá thượng, bắt đầu thanh toán đọng lại nhiều năm một bút nợ cũ.

“Tiểu béo nhẹ điểm nhi, ta miệng lại không phải kẹo que… Ngô!”

Địa điểm không thích hợp, Lưu hạo nhiên nhẫn đầy đầu gân xanh, phát động xe dẫm hạ chân ga.

“Đình chỉ! Tay mới tài xế một năm nội không thể một mình lên đường!”

Chịu khổ bôi nhọ tài xế già không thể nhịn được nữa: “Ta lãnh chứng hai năm!”

“Ta đi, thiệt hay giả?”

Lưu tiểu béo xưa đâu bằng nay, buông lời tàn nhẫn thời điểm thế nhưng không nói lắp: “Kỹ thuật lái xe thế nào, thử xem xem chẳng phải sẽ biết?”

Đổi xong “Thích hợp” địa điểm, Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng minh bạch Lưu hạo nhiên nói “Thử xem xem” rốt cuộc như thế nào cái thí pháp —— quả thực lấy thân thử nghiệm.

Chính mình kia vừa đến tay bằng lái còn không có che nhiệt đâu, Lưu hạo nhiên gánh vác tài xế già chi trọng đại trách nhiệm, tay cầm tay giáo đó là tận chức tận trách, quải đương cố lên liền mạch lưu loát, gia tốc giảm tốc độ rơi tự nhiên, thỉnh thoảng một cái trôi đi, đem hành khách hầu hạ thở hồng hộc, kinh hô liên tục.

Ngô Lỗi mê mê hoặc hoặc, chỉ còn hai cái ý niệm ——

Tiểu béo thật tiền đồ a…

Trước hai mươi năm như thế nào quá ta, sống uổng phí!

Bất đồng với bất luận cái gì ý nghĩa, ngươi chính là lục quang.

Như thế duy nhất.

—— sáu mồng một tết nhớ

Quân tử muốn trướng, mười năm không muộn.

Ngô Lỗi đầu đội phấn bạch giao nhau con thỏ mũ đứng ở trên sân thượng, xem thuộc hạ người tới hướng, nào đó tối hôm qua mới thanh toán quá hơn phân nửa trướng, yêu cầu hôm nay thanh toán đuôi khoản học trưởng liền đứng ở cách đó không xa, tha thiết mà nhìn hắn.

Hắn da mặt dày vặn xong rồi nửa khúc hải tảo vũ làm như lợi tức, phạm vi nửa dặm vật còn sống từ bốn phương tám hướng toàn bộ dũng lại đây, trong đó có mấy cái mắt sắc người chỉ vào chưa từng cố tình che dấu chính mình Lưu hạo nhiên kinh hô ra tiếng, mặt đất cũng trên lầu một mảnh sôi trào. Vở kịch lớn mở màn, Ngô Lỗi miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng nhặt điệu, còn xong một đầu 《 lục quang 》 nợ, đầu lưỡi đều ở thắt.

Người với người kết hạ duyên phận, đa số đều không phải là ở cố tình chi gian. Giống vậy mười tuổi Ngô Lỗi cứu mười hai tuổi Lưu tiểu béo, chẳng qua một khang nhiệt huyết anh hùng tình kết không chỗ đặt chân, vì thế tìm cái ký thác. Ngô đại khái không cẩn thận đánh mất tiểu béo liên hệ phương thức, tiếc hận không bao lâu liền ném tại gót chân —— tiểu mao hài tử thế giới ngũ thải ban lan, hảo ngoạn chuyện này có thể so một cái vui đùa hứa hẹn quan trọng nhiều.

Thiếu niên ngưỡng mộ, ngược lại bắt đầu từ nhiều năm sau, ở không biết tình cùng không cam lòng dưới, khó có thể tự khống chế nhìn chăm chú.

Nếu không phải mười năm sau cũng đủ may mắn, hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết chính mình nhất thời hứng thú có thể cấp một người khác mang đến bao lớn năng lượng, đủ để chống đỡ đối phương ở khó nhất ngao nhật tử, dứt khoát kiên quyết mà cùng yếu đuối chính mình hoàn toàn cáo biệt.

Hắn từng ở hắn cằn cỗi trong lòng gào thét mà qua.

Từ đây dân cư phụ thịnh, kéo dài không thôi.

END

Trứng màu —— thu sau tính sổ

“Cao một gặp phải ngươi lần đó, ngươi vô duyên vô cớ hung ta làm gì, không biết còn tưởng rằng ta Ngô Lỗi xú không biết xấu hổ dĩ hạ phạm thượng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên tâm nói dĩ hạ phạm thượng sự ngươi mười năm trước đều làm xong, có cái gì hảo kinh ngạc, trên mặt lại không hiện: “Đột nhiên nhìn thấy ngươi, quá mức kích động, có chút phản ứng bất lương.”

Ngô Lỗi chính kỳ quái hắn vì cái gì dùng “Bất lương” mà không phải “Quá kích”, theo sau nghe hắn đỏ mặt nhiều giải thích một câu “Cũng may không bị phát hiện”, bỗng nhiên nhớ lại sự kiện phát sinh địa điểm —— WC nam; Lưu hạo nhiên ngay lúc đó trạng thái —— mới vừa tẩy xong tay, trên mặt cũng tất cả đều là nước lạnh…

Lưu hạo nhiên… Ngươi cũng thật tiền đồ a!

  
Tới cái song học bá thiên, chúc đệ đệ khảo thí hết thảy thuận lợi đi ~

Quần phía trước nhìn đến có người nói: Ngươi vĩnh viễn không biết chính mình một cái vô tâm hành động hoặc một câu, có thể cấp một cái người xa lạ mang đến bao lớn năng lượng.

Cho nên ta vẫn luôn đều rất cảm kích đã từng xuất hiện ở cùng cái vòng bằng hữu, vô luận là xuyên thấu qua văn tự đã cho ta xúc động, vẫn là ở ta bình luận đã cho ta cổ vũ. Các ngươi đều ở một chút đem ta biến thành càng tốt người.


	64. Phi pháp làm nũng phiên ngoại

【 hạo lỗi 】 phi pháp làm nũng phiên ngoại  
Biểu cháu ngoại trai X tiểu biểu cữu, Lưu bác sĩ X Ngô thợ làm bánh sinh hoạt sau khi kết hôn. Nhi tử lỗi tiểu hảo.

Chuyện cười người lớn + giả xe báo động trước. Chính văn chọc: 《 phi pháp làm nũng 》

Hạo lỗi tiêu đề chương tập hợp

————————————————

01 sẽ làm nũng đậu đinh có đường ăn

Rất nhiều rất nhiều năm trước, Ngô Lỗi đại danh bị hàng xóm nhóm tả một câu hữu một câu “Ngô tiểu cẩu” bao phủ thời điểm, Ngô lão cẩu còn không có gặp gỡ sau lại đem Ngô tiểu cẩu đuổi ra gia môn bạn gái, trong nhà bữa đói bữa no, đành phải nơi nơi bôn ba.

Tiểu học hai năm cấp Ngô tiểu cẩu ở viết văn bổn viết “Nguyện vọng của ta”. Chân tình thật cảm 500 tự, ngày hôm sau hối hận, đáng tiếc khóa đại biểu tay quá nhanh, sớm đem hắn đè ở sách giáo khoa hạ vở trừu đi rồi.

Ngữ văn lão sư mở ra vừa thấy —— “Nguyện vọng của ta là sinh một hồi bệnh nặng”, trợn mắt há hốc mồm.

Một phút đồng hồ sau, lão sư nước mắt ào ào mà rớt, ngẫm lại Ngô Lỗi tú khí đáng yêu lại tổng dinh dưỡng bất lương khuôn mặt nhỏ, vòng mấy cái lỗi chính tả, cuối cùng phê thượng “Tình cảm chân thành tha thiết” lúc sau liền hạ không được bút, chỉ thêm hai tự “Cố lên”.

“Nguyện vọng của ta là sinh một hồi bệnh nặng.”

“Đi học trước, mụ mụ còn không có đi rất xa rất xa địa phương lữ du. Nàng là trên thế giới sức lực lớn nhất mụ mụ, có một ngày ta phát cao shao, mụ mụ cõng ta từ trong nhà đi đến y viên. Ta hỏi mụ mụ có mệt hay không, mụ mụ cười trả lời ‘ ta không mệt, đá chồng chất ngủ đi ’. Bầu trời ánh trăng lại đại lại viên, mụ mụ tiếng ca rất êm tai, tay nàng diêu a diêu, ta nghe nghe, liền ngủ rồi……”

“Ba ba một người thực vất vả, ta không dám phát shao. Nếu ba ba có thiên không cần như vậy vất vả, ta tưởng sinh một hồi bệnh nặng, như vậy ba ba liền có thể xie xuống dưới, không cần đi dọn thực trọng thực trọng cái rương. Đá chồng chất có thể chính mình đi, chỉ nghĩ ba ba nắm ta đi y viên, ran sau về nhà cùng nhau ăn cơm.”

Kỳ quái chính là, về sau lại ba ba bạn gái như thế nào tìm mọi cách tìm chính mình phiền toái, hoặc là mụ mụ còn trên đời thời điểm đem thiêu đến mơ hồ chính mình chở ở trên lưng, một bên hống một bên đưa đến bệnh viện, này đó hư tốt ký ức đều bị vại mật phao đạt được biện không ra nguyên bản bộ dáng, Ngô Lỗi vẫn cứ nhớ rõ này thiên viết văn, dấu chấm câu thậm chí ghép vần đều không sai chút nào.

Tiểu nhị niên cấp Ngô Lỗi, liền sau lại đem hắn phao đến phân không rõ đông tây nam bắc đại vại mật Lưu hạo nhiên tên “Nhiên” tự đều không viết ra được tới, thế nhưng biết một hơi viết 500 tự đại tác phẩm quanh co lòng vòng về phía một vòng cũng không thấy một lần mặt ba ba lăn lộn làm nũng. Nhưng mà làm nũng lầm đối tượng, ba ba sau lại thay đổi phân chạy đường dài nghề nghiệp, vội lên cùng mất tích không hai dạng khác biệt.

Sau lại, Ngô tiểu cẩu thay đổi cái nguyện vọng —— hắn tưởng có cái tân mụ mụ. Ba ba không rảnh bồi hắn, tân mụ mụ sẽ đau hắn.

Lại sau lại ba ba bạn gái trụ vào trong nhà, Ngô Lỗi từ bỏ hứa nguyện.

Làm nũng lại không đường ăn, còn khả năng bị đánh.

Rất nhiều năm sau, luôn là ăn không đến đường Ngô tiểu cẩu thành Lưu hạo nhiên ngực một viên chí, lòng bàn tay một khối sẹo. Choai choai thiếu niên đỉnh bão cuồng phong, đem đói hôn mê Ngô Lỗi bối đến bệnh viện, đánh xong từng tí, lại vội vã bối về nhà. Hắn trộm phiên sổ tiết kiệm thở ngắn than dài, lại gõ hắn ót làm hắn cứ việc buông ra cái bụng ăn cơm.

“Ngô tiểu cẩu” ba chữ bị Lưu hạo nhiên ném vào cái kia nhặt được hắn ngõ nhỏ đuôi đống rác, hắn thân thủ tiếp nhận “Đá chồng chất” cái này xưng hô, cõng hắn một đường đi phía trước, không cho hắn lại quay đầu lại xem một cái.

Ngô Lỗi liều mạng bái trong chén cơm tẻ, để sát vào Lưu hạo nhiên a ô một ngụm thuận đi chiếc đũa thượng chỉ chấm vài giọt nước tương rau xanh, đối phương cũng không giận, cười tủm tỉm mà nhìn hắn. Mới vừa thăng sơ nhị Ngô Lỗi nghĩ thầm, hứa nguyện ngoạn ý nhi này, chạm vào đúng rồi người, đại khái vẫn là hữu dụng đi.

Lại sau lại hắn nguyện vọng hết thảy trở thành sự thật, so với hắn lớn hai tuổi tiện nghi biểu cháu ngoại trai Lưu hạo nhiên lại đương cha lại đương mẹ, ban ngày bồi ăn cơm, ban đêm bồi ngủ, không mấy năm quang cảnh, cái chăn thuần nói chuyện phiếm đã không thể thỏa mãn Lưu gia ngày càng tăng trưởng tốt đẹp sinh hoạt yêu cầu, Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đầu lăn qua lộn lại mà ngủ hắn.

Ngươi nói trên đời như thế nào có người như vậy.

Đã sẽ đau người, lại sẽ gọi người đau.

02 lời cợt nhả hết bài này đến bài khác Lưu bác sĩ

Ngô Lỗi từ nhỏ hai gương mặt.

Làm trò lỗi tiểu tốt mặt nhân mô cẩu dạng mà giáo nhà trẻ tiểu bằng hữu văn minh dùng từ một trăm câu, lệnh cưỡng chế hắn không chuẩn tái giống như mới vừa thượng nhà trẻ như vậy trộm thân tiểu đồng học mặt —— tuy rằng lỗi tiểu tốt ước nguyện ban đầu chỉ là hống một hống luyến tiếc rời đi ba ba mụ mụ dào dạt, làm hắn đừng khóc.

“Ta chinh đến dào dạt đồng ý, ngươi không thể tịch thu ta xe,” lỗi tiểu hảo đúng lý hợp tình mà ôm chặt xe đồ chơi không chịu nộp lên trên, “Mỗi lần ta đều hỏi qua hắn ‘ ta muốn thân ngươi ngươi trốn hay không ’, hắn đều không né.”

Sau đó đâu? Ngươi coi như nhân gia đồng ý?

Ngô Lỗi từ bỏ đoạt lại nhi tử cuối cùng một đài xe, vung lên bàn tay nhắm ngay hắn mông, kết quả cẩn thận ngẫm lại này giống như thật sự chính là nhân gia đồng ý ý tứ, đốn giác đuối lý, tay cao cao giơ lên nhẹ nhàng buông. Lỗi tiểu đẹp chuẩn Lưu hạo nhiên tắm rửa xong ra tới cơ hội “A” một tiếng, nước mắt “Nghẹn” ở hốc mắt đảo quanh, cắn miệng ủy ủy khuất khuất nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi.

“Còn chưa nói ngươi béo đâu ngươi liền suyễn thượng?” Ngô Lỗi thấy nhi tử dư quang thường thường ngắm Lưu hạo nhiên, suýt nữa phá công, thật vất vả nghẹn lại cười huấn hắn, “Dào dạt đồng ý cũng không được!”

Vừa rồi đóng vòi hoa sen mặc quần áo, ở trong phòng tắm nghe xong cái đại khái Lưu hạo nhiên: “……”

Hắn cảm thấy mỗ tiện nghi biểu cữu khả năng sớm đã quên, chính mình 16 tuổi thời điểm là như thế nào đem hắn mới vừa tỉnh ngủ, mơ mơ màng màng, nhu nhược bất lực (?? ) biểu cháu ngoại trai đè ở trên giường, gặm đến dấu răng mang nước miếng rối tinh rối mù.

Một giờ sau, thành công đem lỗi tiểu hảo hống ngủ hạ Ngô Lỗi nửa người dưới vây điều khăn tắm ra tới, trên người tràn đầy lỗi tiểu tốt nhi đồng sữa tắm mùi hương, trơn bóng trắng bóng mà phi thường không nhân mô cẩu dạng, đặt mông ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên đùi, lột ra trên mặt còn không có rửa sạch sẽ bọt biển ủy ủy khuất khuất mà khóc lóc kể lể: “Ta mặt bị cắt một lỗ hổng!”

“Làm sao làm sao.” Lưu hạo nhiên không suy xét hắn đại buổi tối làm gì cạo râu vấn đề này, phủng trụ hắn mặt khẩn trương mà kiểm tra, nửa ngày không tìm được.

Ngô Lỗi đẩy ra hắn tay, ong ong vang dao cạo râu làm bộ triều trên mặt hắn tiếp đón: “Ta mặc kệ, ngươi cũng đồng dạng nói.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng hiểu rõ: “Nga.”

“Ngươi như thế nào không hỏi vì cái gì?”

Lưu hạo nhiên không buồn cười mà cào hắn một phen: “Vì cái gì?”

“Bởi vì như vậy chúng ta chính là hai vợ chồng lạp ha ha ha ha ha…” Chính mình đem chính mình lôi đến nói năng lộn xộn, Ngô Lỗi oa ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai cười to, bị đối phương nắm cổ cầm eo lung tung mà thân.

Hai gương mặt tiểu biểu cữu cõng nhi tử học được một bộ thổ vị lời âu yếm, thay phiên tiếp đón Lưu hạo nhiên, đẳng cấp thật sự không thế nào cao, thậm chí còn so không được 16 tuổi khi làm Lưu hạo nhiên ăn thật lớn một đốn dấm kia một cọc. Mà đầu quả tim thiếu niên càng dài càng liêu nhân, chẳng sợ cái gì đều không nói chỉ nhìn hắn cười, Lưu hạo nhiên đều có thể đem của cải cũng lương thực nộp thuế hết thảy móc ra tới chắp tay dâng lên.

Gặm đầy miệng dừa nãi sữa tắm mùi vị Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng kiêm hạ thể nóng lên: “Hôm nay câu này nhưng chẳng ra gì, đã sớm là hai vợ chồng, lại hoa số lượng liền không đúng rồi.”

Lại nói tiếp, ngày thường nhìn như sơ cấp lời âu yếm đều không quá quan Lưu bác sĩ, đóng lại cửa phòng, cố tình là trong nhà nhất sẽ liêu nhân.

Tỷ như năm đó mới vừa đem đói điên rồi Ngô tiểu cẩu nhặt về gia —— “Buông ra ăn!”

Lại tỷ như mỗi cái ác mộng tỉnh lại khi nỉ non —— “Đừng sợ, có ta ở đây.”

Lại tỷ như mỗi lần cho tới trong nhà ai dưỡng ai vấn đề này, đối Lưu hạo nhiên tới nói, Ngô Lỗi từ bị người giám hộ đến ái nhân đều là người của hắn, người của hắn hoa hắn tiền thiên kinh địa nghĩa, chỉ cần có thể đem hắn đá chồng chất bồi dưỡng thành một cái độc lập mà không sợ người, trả giá nhiều ít đại giới đều đáng giá.

Nhưng mà đương Lưu bác sĩ mắt thấy Ngô đại thợ làm bánh túi tiền một năm so một năm trướng đến mau, nhẹ nhàng vượt qua còn ở cùng chức danh liều mạng rốt cuộc chính mình, sầu sát người cũng.

“Ai, ta biểu cữu.”

“Ai đại cháu ngoại trai, làm sao vậy?”

“Ngài nhưng đừng nhanh như vậy độc lập lên,” Lưu bác sĩ cười khổ cắn một ngụm tỉ mỉ bào chế nướng bánh mì nướng, “Vãn bối ta sợ là ly không được ngài lão nhân gia, chỉ là trong miệng miếng ăn này liền đem ta trói chặt, huống chi ngài không đơn thuần chỉ là kiếm tiền dưỡng gia, còn…”

“Còn cái gì?”

“Còn xinh đẹp như hoa.”

Ngô Lỗi thẳng trợn trắng mắt —— Lưu bác sĩ sợ là không biết hắn thân khoác áo blouse trắng, một trận gió dường như thổi qua bệnh viện hành lang, kia trường hợp quả thực cầm tịnh hành hung. Cởi áo blouse trắng lại tinh lực vô hạn, chỉ là ban đêm thưởng cho chính mình này khẩu “Ăn”……

“Đại cháu ngoại trai ngàn vạn đừng khiêm nhường,” Ngô Lỗi không dấu vết mà xoa xoa chính mình nhức mỏi eo, “Nồi nào úp vung nấy, cũng thế cũng thế.”

03 phụ tử chi gian bí mật

Lời cợt nhả hết bài này đến bài khác Lưu bác sĩ ở lỗi tiểu hảo trước mặt thu liễm vài lần không ngừng, muốn nói làm bộ làm tịch giả đứng đắn, Ngô Lỗi thúc ngựa đều đuổi không kịp bên gối người.

Xem ở lỗi tiểu hảo trong mắt, xướng mặt đỏ ba ba tự nhiên so ra kém diễn vai phản diện lỗi hảo hù được người, lời nói không nhiều lắm Lưu hạo nhiên hằng ngày bị khi dễ, Ngô Lỗi nói hướng đông, Lưu hạo nhiên tuyệt đối không hướng tây, lỗi tiểu hảo là không có quyền lên tiếng, chỉ có thể đi theo hướng đông.

Nếu là lỗi tiểu hảo biết trên thế giới có “Sợ vợ” này hai chữ, nhất định tự mình dán ở ba ba ót thượng.

Nếu là Ngô Lỗi biết lỗi tiểu hảo tâm suy nghĩ cái gì…… Đánh rắm, đó là ngươi chưa thấy qua hắn khi dễ người bộ dáng, nhưng hung hảo sao.

Đến nỗi như thế nào cái “Hung” pháp… Mỗ vãn bị mắc tiểu đi ngang qua phòng khách nhi tử gặp được XXOO hiện trường tiểu phu phu xấu hổ đến chân tay luống cuống, càng xấu hổ chính là mới vừa học tiểu học lỗi tiểu hảo lại thông minh cũng xa xa không tới lý giải loại này “Khi dễ” tuổi tác, cắn miệng hoảng sợ mà nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên, tiểu hài tử não nội lăn quá 7 giờ đương cẩu huyết phim bộ giáo hai chữ —— “Gia bạo”.

Cách nhật, lỗi tiểu dễ phá thiên đất hoang quấn lấy ý đồ lại lần nữa hiến lời âu yếm thuận tiện hiến cái thân Ngô Lỗi, làm nũng lăn lộn lưu nước mắt, nói cái gì đều không thả người. Lỗi tiểu tốt hơn nhà trẻ bắt đầu chính mình ngủ, Ngô Lỗi ngẫu nhiên muốn ôm một cái thơm tho mềm mại nhi tử ngủ một giấc đều bị cự chi ngoài cửa, hiện nay bị mừng như điên hướng hôn đầu óc, thế nhưng nghĩ không ra đêm qua phát sinh quá cái gì ô long.

Nãi hương ngon miệng nhi tử trong ngực, Ngô Lỗi thích ý mà ngửi một ngụm, đem nhi tử mềm mại đầu tóc củng đến lung tung rối loạn. Lỗi tiểu hảo không chỉ có không kháng nghị, còn muốn ngôn lại ngăn địa chủ động thò lại gần, thân thân hắn mặt, ánh mắt phức tạp mà ngắm hắn áo ngủ cổ áo hạ khả nghi dấu vết.

“Lỗi… Ba ba, ngươi vất vả, hôn một cái, không đau không đau.”

Ai da quá tri kỷ!

Ngô Lỗi đúng lý hợp tình mà hưởng thụ nhi tử khó được thân mật, nhất thời không nhớ tới có gì có thể làm hắn “Đau”.

Liên tiếp mười ngày, lỗi tiểu hảo một ngày so với một ngày dính người, Ngô Lỗi liền Lưu hạo nhiên một mảnh góc áo cũng chưa sờ qua, mỗi ngày mắt đi mày lại hỏa hoa văng khắp nơi, Lưu gia mà tại đây mưa to giàn giụa tháng năm đế hạn cái thấu, xác chết đói khắp nơi, nạn đói liên tục.

Phảng phất nhìn thấu hết thảy Lưu hạo nhiên bình tĩnh mà tiếp tục cùng hắn mắt đi mày lại, rốt cuộc chờ tới ngày thứ mười một buổi tối thừa dịp lỗi tiểu hảo sáu một cuộc liên hoan lúc sau ngủ chết, quang chân sờ trở về Ngô Lỗi. Tiểu biểu cữu hào phóng mà cưỡi ở hắn trên người, một tay bái chính mình quần áo một tay bái Lưu hạo nhiên quần áo tuyệt sống nửa điểm không mới lạ, một bên dính người mà dán hắn trên người, một bên gấp gáp mà cắn hắn lỗ tai.

“Mau mau mau, nhi tử nửa đêm muốn lên đi tiểu, nắm chặt thời gian.”

“Tuân mệnh.” Hôm nay Lưu bác sĩ vẫn như cũ là sợ vợ nghe lời Lưu bác sĩ.

“A… Nhẹ điểm nhi! Nhi tử muốn tỉnh… Ngô…”

“Tuân mệnh.” Hôm nay Lưu bác sĩ vẫn như cũ là tinh lực tràn đầy Lưu bác sĩ.

Sợ vợ lại tinh lực tràn đầy Lưu bác sĩ quá đủ câu cá nghiện, tự thân xuất mã, cùng nhi tử kề tai nói nhỏ nói một đêm lặng lẽ lời nói, bãi bình.

“Như thế nào bãi bình?” Lâu hạn phùng cam Ngô Lỗi eo đau chân run, mặt mày hồng hào.

“Không thể nói,” Lưu hạo nhiên khinh thân ngăn chặn hắn, “Đây là phụ tử chi gian bí mật.”

04 hài hòa xã hội hài hòa sinh hoạt ( lại danh ở trái pháp luật bên cạnh thử )

Phu phu sinh hoạt bất quá củi gạo mắm muối tương dấm trà. Một ngày tam cơm có chút khoa trương, một ngày hai cơm thực lực vẫn phải có.

Sau lại thân thể tương tính xu với 99.99% lão phu phu căn cứ sáng tạo tinh thần, gạt nhi tử đã làm các loại giàu có tính khiêu chiến “Hài hòa sinh hoạt” học thuật nghiên cứu, da mặt gì đó sớm ném hết.

Nhưng mà thập phần xa xăm lần đầu tiên… Nhiều ít năm qua đi vẫn như cũ ấn tượng khắc sâu.

Khi đó Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa được đến cái thứ nhất thực tập cơ hội, kế hoạch đi ăn máng khác Ngô Lỗi vừa lấy được tha thiết ước mơ offer, hai người xa xỉ mảnh đất chi rượu vang đỏ, đối với ước ở tình lữ khách sạn sắp muốn phát sinh cái gì hạn chế cấp tiến triển, lẫn nhau trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra.

Ngô Lỗi cắn môi dưới, tầm mắt một tấc tấc lướt qua Lưu hạo nhiên ở ái muội ánh đèn hạ thâm thúy hình dáng, chậm rãi cởi bỏ áo khoác —— bên trong trừ bỏ một kiện màu rượu đỏ khinh bạc áo ngủ, cái gì cũng chưa xuyên……

Lưu hạo nhiên mặt đỏ rần, tầm mắt chặt chẽ dính trụ Ngô Lỗi màu rượu đỏ áo ngủ hạ bạch đến muốn mệnh làn da, do dự mà kéo ra áo lông vũ —— bên trong trừ bỏ một kiện…… Chó Shiba liền thể áo ngủ, cái gì cũng chưa xuyên.

Cách âm chẳng ra gì tình lữ trong phòng một hồi cười ầm lên, giữa còn kẹp người nào đó tức muốn hộc máu khiếu nại: “Ngày đó đi dạo phố ngươi không phải nói thích nhất chó Shiba sao? Cười cái gì cười, ngươi cái kẻ lừa đảo!”

“Ta lại không lừa ngươi,” áo tắm dài thiếu niên đại bàng giương cánh, một phen phác gục chó Shiba thanh niên, “Ta là thích a! Ngươi xem… Ta đều ngạnh.”

Áo tắm dài khinh bạc mượt mà, thập phần tiện tay, bất quá hai ba hiệp quay cuồng dây dưa, đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng triền ở thiếu niên nơi nơi phóng hỏa trên tay, đáng tiếc cứu giá tới quá muộn, đốm lửa này lại quá mãnh, sáng sớm đốt đứt não nội kia căn huyền cùng trong lòng về điểm này rụt rè, Ngô Lỗi không thể động đậy, cười ở ngực hắn nhẹ nhàng một thổi, đông phong trợ hỏa thế, đem hắn đáng thương tự chủ thiêu đến sạch sẽ.

Ăn suốt ba năm tố Lưu hạo nhiên luống cuống tay chân, áo ngủ tạp ở nửa đường hạ không tới, cấp rầm rầm mà kéo ra áo ngủ háng hạ khóa kéo, dứt khoát mặc giáp trụ ra trận.

“Ngô… Đau! Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi này chỉ cắn người sài, đừng… A!”

Này chỉ sài một chút không lưu tình, nơi nào min* cảm cắn nơi nào, biên cắn biên hàm hàm hồ hồ hỏi: “Thoải mái?”

“Không thoải mái!… Ách!” Lông xù xù áo ngủ ở trên người cọ tới cọ đi, Lưu hạo nhiên răng lại thăm khác vị trí, hỏi lại: “Thoải mái?”

Rất có ngươi lại không thừa nhận ta liền lại đổi cái đa dạng tư thế.

Thả liêu thả chiến, hỏa thế rào rạt. Lần đầu tiên không nắm giữ hảo hỏa hậu, Lưu hạo nhiên một không cẩn thận, đem người liêu tạc mao.

“Lưu hạo nhiên,” Ngô Lỗi một chân đem hắn đá xuống giường, “Lại không cởi ra này thân cẩu da, liền cút cho ta đi ra ngoài!”

05 hưởng ứng quốc gia kêu gọi, lớn mạnh gia đình thành viên

Lỗi tiểu hảo 8 tuổi năm ấy Tết thiếu nhi, cự tuyệt Lưu hạo nhiên cho hắn mua chỉ kim mao đề nghị, từ nhỏ khu ngoại công viên ôm hồi một con sinh ra không mấy ngày đã bị vứt bỏ chó Shiba.

Chính cái gọi là một sơn không dung nhị sài. Lưu hạo nhiên luôn luôn đại đến không được tâm nhãn bỗng nhiên liền súc đi lên, có loại sắp thất sủng nguy cơ cảm.

Nhưng mà đương lỗi tiểu hảo ôm lấy hắn mềm mại mà cọ, chỉ rớt nước mắt không nói lời nào, thêm chi kia chỉ cầu sinh dục quá phận mãnh liệt nãi sài bái hắn ống quần ngao ngao mà phụ họa…… Lưu hạo nhiên thỏa hiệp.

Ba ba mị lực vô cùng, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn như cũ là lỗi tiểu hảo tâm C vị, toại hai chỉ sài tường an không có việc gì.

Lỗi tiểu hảo 12 tuổi năm ấy Tết thiếu nhi, cự tuyệt Ngô Lỗi cho hắn mua bộ VR trang bị đề nghị, lại từ nhỏ khu ngoại công viên ôm hồi một con sinh ra không mấy ngày đã bị vứt bỏ bạch miêu.

Lúc này ba ba vẫn cứ là lỗi tiểu hảo tâm C vị, Lưu hạo nhiên lại đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa mà thất sủng —— Ngô Lỗi cùng miêu ra vào có đôi như hình với bóng, mỗi ngày tỉnh lại nghênh đón hắn không hề là tiểu biểu cữu ngọt ngào hôn cùng ngả ngớn đùa giỡn, mà là một con hồng nhạt trảo trảo.

Bôn bốn Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đầu rồi hắn từ từ tranh sủng chi lộ, đãi hắn thật vất vả từ Ngô Lỗi trên người phải về chính mình địa vị, không ngờ phát hiện chính mình ở nhi tử nơi này hoàn toàn thất sủng.

Lỗi tiểu hảo 16 tuổi năm ấy Tết thiếu nhi ( tuy rằng hắn đã sớm bất quá Tết thiếu nhi ), lãnh cá nhân về nhà.

Mi thanh mục tú tiểu nam sinh, lại gầy lại bạch, đi theo lỗi tiểu hảo phía sau, nhút nhát sợ sệt mà kêu người. Hai người vừa hỏi, được chứ, thất lạc nhiều năm nhà trẻ trúc mã dào dạt, trong nhà chỉ còn một người.

Trước nay xướng mặt đỏ Lưu hạo nhiên hiếm thấy mà nổi giận, lén lút đem nhi tử xách lên tới gõ: “Tiếp đón đều không đánh liền cho ta liều mạng lãnh trở về, miêu miêu cẩu cẩu liền tính, tiền đồ ngươi! Lãnh cái đại người sống, ngươi nói ngươi muốn làm cái gì?”

Lỗi tiểu hảo: “Ba ba đem lỗi hảo lãnh trở về làm cái gì, ta liền làm cái đó.”

Năm đó đem vừa qua khỏi 18 tuổi Ngô Lỗi ăn sạch sẽ Lưu hạo nhiên: “……”

Lỗi tiểu buồn cười giơ lên một bàn tay: “Ba ba, nam nhân chi gian bí mật, Give me five!”

END

Đưa đậu đinh miêu @ ngó sen ti bùn bá bánh ngọt nhỏ!

Dào dạt chính là dương dương @ linh một đầu dương

Các bằng hữu 65 tiết vui sướng, cùng nhau ăn đường ~


	65. Thời gian bẫy rập

【 hạo lỗi 】【 thi đại học manh thư 】 thời gian bẫy rập  
Đề thi: 【 Quảng Đông 】【 cả nước một quyển 】 viết cấp 2035 năm hắn.

Niên hạ dưỡng thành báo động trước.

Thất tình không quan trọng, ngươi bạn trai khả năng vừa mới mới sinh ra.

Số lượng từ: 934

Hạo lỗi tiêu đề chương tập hợp

————————————

Trí sương sớm tình duyên ——

Cởi áo * giải *dai khi, ai ngờ ngươi là thời gian bẫy rập.

Vén lên 18 năm bóng đêm, tên là “Thời gian” quán bar giống vậy tên là “Gặp được” quán cà phê, trọng danh xác suất không phân cao thấp.

Thành nhân đêm cùng thất tình ngày là cái mới mẻ độc đáo phối hợp —— yêu thầm nhiều năm học trưởng ở đoàn phim tuôn ra tai tiếng, Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ ra vào có đôi chứng cứ vô cùng xác thực, chém đứt Ngô Lỗi năm xưa vọng tưởng.

Mua say chưa bao giờ thích hợp hắn, mà so chi sắp phát sinh ngoài ý muốn đã tính bảo thủ… Nếu là vừa bước vào thành niên Ngô Lỗi không có sai đánh giá chính mình không xong tửu lượng nói. Cực nóng tầm mắt tỏa định trong một góc lung lay sắp đổ bóng dáng khi, ánh đèn khó khăn lắm chạm đến hắn đáp ở bàn duyên đầu ngón tay, trống rỗng chén rượu cùng tịch liêu cùng thiêu làm bột phấn.

Có người đem hắn mang ly “Thời gian”.

Suy nghĩ ký ức kết bạn trầm xuống, chỉ có xúc giác thượng phù, tùy ý tình dục kêu gào lặp lại cọ rửa. Cồn đánh thức xen vào thiếu niên cùng thân sĩ chi gian tuổi trẻ thân thể chỗ sâu trong xao động, trên người trói buộc bị một đêm bạn giường nhu loạn, xé nát, vứt bỏ, Ngô Lỗi nghe thấy hắn hỗn loạn thở dốc, xâm lược tiết tấu đục lỗ còn sót lại liêm sỉ. Đối phương dán ở bên tai một lần lại một lần lặp lại: “Kêu tên của ta, ta là…”

Một ly Fever tặng kèm loạn tính, vui sướng tràn trề.

Nếu là ngày hôm sau ở khó coi trên giường mở to mắt, bên gối là một cái đủ để cho người quên tình thương nam nhân, mà không phải một con ăn mặc tã giấy ở Ngô Lỗi trên mặt nơi nơi loạn bò 1 tuổi tiểu đậu đinh nói……

Bá chiếm ta chật vật nhất tuổi tác sở hữu canh cánh trong lòng.

Từ đây thiều quang thấm thoát, bạch câu đầu bạc.

Ngô Lỗi chưa thấy qua như vậy có tân ý tiên nhân nhảy.

Không lừa tài, thậm chí không tính là lừa sắc —— rốt cuộc đối phương tư sắc so chi kỹ thuật đều phải xuất chúng quá nhiều. Một đêm châu thai ám kết, cách thiên thế nhưng hỉ đương cha. Tên là “Thời gian” quán bar tại chỗ bốc hơi lên, tiểu đậu đinh mặt mày quen mắt đến làm người mặt đỏ nông nỗi, đêm qua “Ta là…” Mặt sau tên thình lình gõ khai Ngô Lỗi hỗn loạn ký ức.

“Kêu ngươi Lưu hạo nhiên thế nào.”

Tiểu đậu đinh ngao ngao mà bám vào hắn đùi bò đến ngực, há mồm cắn Ngô Lỗi trần trụi trước ngực, tấm tắc có thanh.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta không phải ngươi nương!”

Tiểu đậu đinh dần dần trưởng thành đậu nành đinh.

Sương sớm tình duyên chi tiết từ từ mơ hồ, dưỡng ở nhà thiếu niên hình dáng lại từ từ rõ ràng. Hắn “Nhi tử” trước nay không tính toán cho hắn danh phận —— trừ bỏ trẻ người non dạ khi vì một ngụm nãi khuất phục ở Ngô Lỗi dâm uy hạ, Lưu hạo nhiên không lại kêu lên một tiếng “Ba ba”.

Nhiều năm vọng tưởng phù phù trầm trầm, mấy dục phá tan nhà giam.

Thời gian đã đoản, bút mực quá ngắn;

Thả trường, dư vị dài lâu.

36 tuổi độc thân nhiều năm Ngô Lỗi ở đoàn phim tuôn ra tai tiếng.

Vô tội bị luyến ái Ngô Lỗi mở ra gia môn, ngay trong ngày thành niên “Nhi tử” không cánh mà bay. Lẫn nhau trói định 17 năm thiết bị đầu cuối cá nhân biểu hiện mục tiêu sở tại —— đi mà quay lại “Thời gian” quán bar.

Hắn ở ánh đèn đụng vào không đến góc tìm được rồi hắn uy hiếp.

Thành niên đêm không có hoa tươi cùng bánh kem, bên gối người không hề là thân nhân. Cồn đánh thức xen vào thiếu niên cùng thân sĩ chi gian tuổi trẻ thân thể chỗ sâu trong xao động, Ngô Lỗi nghe thấy hắn hỗn loạn thở dốc, cấm kỵ đục lỗ còn sót lại liêm sỉ.

“Kêu tên của ta, ta là…”

“Ta biết,” hắn duỗi tay ôm hắn thời gian, “Ta Lưu hạo nhiên.”

END

Gợi cảm hạo nhiên tại tuyến tiên nhân nhảy, diêu thân biến đậu đinh mở ra dưỡng thành hình thức.

Chạy đề viết văn không chạy. Các vị giám khảo thưởng cái 6.5 phân ta liền thỏa mãn.


	66. An toàn mảnh đất

An toàn mảnh đất ( một phát xong )  
Không ngược, ngược lại cảm thấy phi thường ấm lòng ～

Trình báo phóng viên gì thư Hoàn:

# an toàn mảnh đất

( chớ bay lên chân nhân )

00

Chúng ta quá khứ là một bộ rất dài điện ảnh.

01

Các phóng viên toàn bộ chen chúc tới trường hợp làm Lưu hạo nhiên nhịn không được tháo xuống mắt kính, lấy chà lau thấu kính động tác ở trên chỗ ngồi nhiều cọ xát trong chốc lát. Thẳng đến bên người Ngô Lỗi dùng khuỷu tay nhẹ nhàng cọ một phen cánh tay hắn, hắn mới đứng lên, cùng Ngô Lỗi lôi kéo tay từ trong đám người nhường ra nhỏ hẹp trong thông đạo chậm rãi hướng hội trường ngoại tễ.

Đây là Lưu hạo nhiên thời trẻ gian sáng tác tiểu thuyết 《 an toàn mảnh đất 》 cải biên cùng tên điện ảnh lễ chiếu đầu, hiện tại đã tiếp cận kết thúc. Làm nguyên tác tác giả cùng biên kịch Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi lập tức muốn ngồi xe đi trước ở vào một cái khác khu studio, thu hơn nửa tháng trước gõ định thăm hỏi.

  
Bọn họ ở diễn viên chính cùng đạo diễn nhà làm phim phía sau. Chủ sang nhân viên xếp thành một cái hàng dài, hoa gần nửa giờ mới từ trong đám người tễ tới rồi hậu trường nhập khẩu. Ngô Lỗi đi ở mặt sau cùng, quay đầu lại cười phất phất tay mới đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên đi vào.

  
Thời trẻ gian marketing làm Lưu hạo nhiên minh bạch tác gia không nhất định là dựa vào cán bút ăn cơm, tuy rằng bên ngoài không ảnh hưởng tài hoa, nhưng là một bộ tốt bề ngoài cùng ký hợp đồng kia gia thủ đoạn cao minh công ty đích xác làm hắn ở ngắn ngủn 5 năm trong vòng trở thành cả nước nổi tiếng bán chạy thư tác gia. Thanh danh cho hắn mang đến lo âu, đồng thời cũng gia tăng hắn tự ti.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên 23 tuổi thành danh, xuất bản đệ tam bổn tiểu thuyết thời điểm vừa lúc gặp người đối diện ký hợp đồng một vị khác thanh niên tác gia thanh danh thước khởi, nhà mình công ty không cam lòng yếu thế mua được account marketing tuôn ra vị kia so Lưu hạo nhiên còn nhỏ hai tuổi nam hài thượng vị sau lưng một loạt tấm màn đen, làm cho hắn thư ở bán chạy bảng thượng gần bày một tuần liền mạnh mẽ hạ giá, đã trải qua dài đến hơn một tháng toàn võng công kích lúc sau, năm ấy 21 tuổi thanh niên tác gia tự sát.

Kia một năm Lưu hạo nhiên mắc phải bệnh trầm cảm. Hắn kế tiếp ngắn tác phẩm có chút hướng ám hắc phong cách chuyển hình manh mối, nhưng hưởng ứng không tồi, biên tập kiến nghị hắn viết xong hai mươi thiên, đệ tứ quyển sách làm thành một cái ngắn tập.

  
Vẫn là kia một năm, Lưu hạo nhiên ở cuối năm viết tới rồi thứ mười tám thiên. Hắn đã gầy ốm đến ở trên đường đều không nhất định bị fans nhận ra tới. Nhưng hắn ở kia một năm cuối cùng một ngày nhận thức Ngô Lỗi.

  
Bế quan đã lâu Lưu hạo nhiên khó được quát râu còn đi cửa hiệu cắt tóc tu cái tinh thần kiểu tóc, đi ngang qua thương trường thời điểm còn mua quần áo mới thay, lúc chạng vạng kêu taxi đi công ty, đuổi vượt năm tiệc tối. Ngô Lỗi chính là ngày đó đáp ứng lời mời tới tham gia biên kịch chi nhất, Lưu hạo nhiên vào cửa thời điểm hắn chính một người ngồi ở ghế trên phiên thư, cùng hội trường không hợp nhau dường như.

Xảo chính là Ngô Lỗi tùy tay cầm lấy kia quyển sách chính là Lưu hạo nhiên đệ tam bộ tác phẩm. Kia bộ bổn vô duyên đứng đầu bảng, lại ở đối thủ tự sát lúc sau đăng đỉnh hơn một tháng, bản thảo bị Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình phá tan thành từng mảnh tiểu thuyết.

  
02

Không hề nghi ngờ, Ngô Lỗi đã đến xoay chuyển Lưu hạo nhiên dần dần đi hướng thung lũng sự nghiệp, thậm chí sinh mệnh.

  
Một chỉnh năm hắn đều ở vì cái kia thanh niên tác gia tử vong mà sám hối, hắn trộm đi xem bệnh, theo lời dặn của bác sĩ uống thuốc, có nề nếp mà dựa theo trong sách nói khai thông phương thức tới làm.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng chính mình sống không nổi nữa, nhưng trời cao cho hắn đưa tới Ngô Lỗi.

  
“Theo ta hiểu biết 《 an toàn mảnh đất 》 này bộ tác phẩm là ở bảy năm trước ngài cùng Ngô Lỗi tiên sinh quen biết thời điểm viết, ngài đã từng nhiều lần ở công khai trường hợp tỏ vẻ linh cảm nơi phát ra với hai người các ngươi câu chuyện tình yêu, có thể kỹ càng tỉ mỉ nói một câu sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nắm microphone, một cái tay khác ở trên sô pha co quắp mà chà xát, bên cạnh người Ngô Lỗi lập tức cùng hắn mười ngón khẩn khấu, động tác như vậy giống như cho hắn lực lượng, hắn cười cười, đối với camera nói: “Chuyện xưa nguyên hình chính là ta cùng hắn. Hai vị vai chính trải qua, cũng là chúng ta trải qua quá.”

《 an toàn mảnh đất 》 là một bộ đồng tính đề tài tác phẩm, ở cái này đề tài không hề mẫn cảm niên đại, nguyên tác cùng điện ảnh đạt được chú ý độ phi thường cao, không sai biệt lắm là từ bảy năm trước mới ra bản khi hỏa tới rồi hiện tại, hai năm trước ký hợp đồng từ Ngô Lỗi tự mình thao đao cải biên thành tác phẩm điện ảnh cũng là xu thế tất yếu.

  
Chuyện xưa hai vị nhân vật chính ở một hồi hoạt động ăn ảnh thức, lại từ hiểu nhau đến yêu nhau, không có gia tộc cừu hận không có kẻ thứ ba chen chân, kỳ thật là cái lại bình thường bất quá tế thủy trường lưu chuyện xưa.

Trừ bỏ bối rối Lưu hạo nhiên 5 năm bệnh trầm cảm cùng với hai lần tự sát thất bại, này đích xác chính là bọn họ chuyện xưa.

“Ta là Lưu hạo nhiên tiên sinh nhiều năm trung thực thư mê.” MC nữ nói, “Ngài văn phong ở 《 an toàn mảnh đất 》 phía trước từng có ngắn ngủi chuyển hình, ám hắc phong cách ngắn đã từng đăng quá tạp chí, ta cũng nghe quá ngài sẽ ra hợp tập tin tức, vì cái gì vô tật mà chết đâu?”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ nghĩ nói: “Nó không thích hợp ta.”

  
Nàng cảm thấy có chút đáng tiếc, bất quá vẫn là khéo léo mà nói sang chuyện khác: “Thư trung nam chính tính cách tương đối rối rắm, nói như thế nào, chính là rất nhiều mặt, ngài lần đầu tiên công khai tỏ vẻ hắn lấy ngài chính mình vì nguyên hình thời điểm còn có người đọc đưa ra nghi vấn, ngài ở trong sinh hoạt tính cách cũng là như vậy nhiều mặt sao?”

  
“Không sai biệt lắm đi. Không phải nói viết đồ vật đều là kẻ điên sao?”

  
Nữ chủ trì cười, phiên phiên kịch bản, đã tới rồi cuối cùng một tờ. “Ở ta cá nhân xem ra ngài khiển từ đặt câu cực kỳ tinh tế, Ngô Lỗi tiên sinh từ trước hợp tác quá phim văn nghệ kịch bản cũng không ít, 《 an toàn mảnh đất 》 như vậy IP nhất định sẽ bạo.”

  
Ngô Lỗi tiếp nhận Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay microphone, nói: “Cảm ơn ngươi. Chúng ta còn có rất nhiều không đủ chỗ, đêm nay ngài chưa kịp xem lần đầu, nhớ rõ ngày mai đi rạp chiếu phim nha.”

  
03

Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên tự sát chính là ở Nguyên Đán sáng sớm, hắn từ công ty trở lại chính mình một phòng ở, lẳng lặng mà nằm ở trên giường thẳng đến thái dương sơ thăng, hắn đem trong tay dược phẩm đổi thành thuốc ngủ. Nhưng vào lúc này, mới vừa hơn nữa liên hệ phương thức Ngô Lỗi đã phát điều WeChat tin tức, nói buổi sáng tốt lành nha, hạo nhiên ca.

Lần thứ hai tự sát là Ngô Lỗi đối hắn thổ lộ thời điểm. Ngày đó hắn đáp ứng lời mời ra cửa lại sợ hãi Ngô Lỗi biết chính mình bệnh trầm cảm vì thế đem dược toàn bộ ném ở nhà, cuối cùng lại ở Ngô Lỗi thản nhiên một câu xuất khẩu khi hoảng loạn đến đẩy ra trước mặt cái bàn, hốt hoảng trốn về nhà đi tìm kia đem đã sớm bị hắn giấu ở ngăn tủ trên đỉnh dao gọt hoa quả. Hắn cảm thấy hại chết người khác người không xứng với Ngô Lỗi.

  
Đi theo hắn phía sau chạy tới Ngô Lỗi trước cướp được kia thanh đao cũng để ở chính mình trên ngực, Ngô Lỗi vốn dĩ muốn cười nói, mở miệng lúc sau lại ủy khuất đến thiếu chút nữa khóc ra tới, hắn nói, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi dám lại đụng vào cây đao này ta liền dám thọc chết ta chính mình.

Lúc sau mỗ một cái ban đêm, nhảy lầu ý tưởng vừa lộ ra điểm manh mối đã bị Ngô Lỗi phát hiện. Đó là ở Lưu hạo nhiên thẳng thắn hắn bệnh trạng cũng ở Ngô Lỗi cùng đi hạ tiếp thu trị liệu không sai biệt lắm một năm lúc sau, hắn tân tác 《 an toàn mảnh đất 》 sắp hoàn thành, tuyên bố ở trên mạng thí duyệt thiên mấy giờ trăm vạn điểm đánh, hắn lại chậm chạp không viết ra được kết cục. Nam chính tính cách có hắn mới ra đời khi tự tin cùng kiêu ngạo, nhưng ở đối mặt ái nhân khi khiếp đảm lại sợ hãi mất đi, đến cuối cùng Lưu hạo nhiên mới nhớ tới, hoạn thượng bệnh trầm cảm phía trước hắn chưa bao giờ như thế tự ti, hắn khỏe mạnh nam chính cũng sẽ không. Nếu hiện thực chính hắn cũng là khỏe mạnh, như vậy kết cục sẽ như thế nào?

Nằm ở hắn bên người Ngô Lỗi như là đọc đã hiểu hắn trong lòng suy nghĩ, phiên cái thân lại đây ôm lấy hắn, nói: “Giết chết hắn chính là dư luận, không phải ngươi. Ngươi là phàm nhân không phải thần, không ai bởi vậy trách cứ ngươi, ngươi cũng không cần trách cứ chính ngươi.”

  
Hắn lại gần sát Lưu hạo nhiên, ở hắn sau cổ chỗ hung hăng hôn một cái, hút hút cái mũi, thanh âm mềm xuống dưới còn mang theo khóc nức nở, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi sẽ tốt. Ngươi không cần đi, ngươi đi rồi ta làm sao bây giờ.”

Lưu hạo nhiên chứng bệnh ở 《 an toàn mảnh đất 》 lần thứ ba chỉnh sửa cũng xuất bản kia một năm khỏi hẳn, hắn mua ở vào thấp tầng lầu căn phòng lớn, bất động sản chứng tính cả chẩn bệnh thư cùng nhau làm cấp Ngô Lỗi sinh nhật kinh hỉ. Ngô Lỗi vào cửa khi cố nén, cuối cùng vẫn là ở nhảy ra chẩn bệnh thư khi nhịn không được rớt xuống nước mắt, nhào lên đi ôm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên đồng thời ở hắn áo lông vũ mao mao hung hăng cọ, nói: “Ngươi như vậy sẽ kiếm tiền, chỉ đưa này đó sao?”

  
“Còn có cái nhẫn, ngươi nếu là nguyện ý ta hiện tại cho ngươi mang. Trước nói hảo, mang lên đi lúc sau liền không được hái được.”

  
04

Chiếu phim ba vòng, có người phát hiện biên kịch danh sách Ngô Lỗi chỉ xếp hạng cuối cùng. Bởi vì bộ điện ảnh này lớn mật bắt đầu dùng tân nhân, danh sách xếp hạng Ngô Lỗi phía trước lại đều danh điều chưa biết, võng hữu cũng liền tự nhiên mà vậy mà cho rằng Ngô Lỗi lễ nhượng hậu sinh.

Trên thực tế năm ấy Ngô Lỗi độc lập hoàn thành sơ thảo lúc sau cùng Lưu hạo nhiên rùng mình trong chốc lát.

  
Ngô Lỗi đem trong nguyên tác bị Lưu hạo nhiên cố tình miêu tả đến tự ti khiếp đảm lại yếu đuối nam chính đổi thành cùng hắn ái người giống nhau tích cực lại nỗ lực người, bảo lưu lại tới tiểu khuyết điểm cũng đều là không ảnh hưởng toàn cục.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên không có sinh khí, lại trầm mặc đem chính mình quan tiến thư phòng, cả ngày không ra. Ngô Lỗi gõ cửa thanh âm thậm chí đưa tới hàng xóm, thiếu chút nữa liền báo cảnh, thẳng đến hắn thỏa hiệp cùng người khác hợp tác hoàn toàn y theo nguyên tác nhân thiết tới miêu tả nam chính.

Lưu hạo nhiên thống hận chính mình đến lúc đó còn vô pháp điều tiết chính mình cảm xúc. Hắn liền dựa lưng vào môn ngồi dưới đất, trong tay gắt gao nắm chặt Ngô Lỗi mới vừa viết hảo đóng dấu ra tới kịch bản. Ngoài cửa Ngô Lỗi ngay từ đầu còn bạo câu thô khẩu, rồi lại chịu đựng tính tình gõ cửa, nói hạo nhiên ngươi ra tới được không, ngươi nghe ta nói.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhắm hai mắt không rên một tiếng. Kỳ thật hắn hảo tưởng mở cửa đi ôm một cái hắn.

Hai người một trong một ngoài dựa vào môn suốt một buổi trưa, cuối cùng vẫn là Ngô Lỗi trước thỏa hiệp. Hắn muốn cùng người khác cùng nhau, đem lấy chính mình yêu nhất Lưu hạo nhiên vì nguyên hình nhân vật hình tượng viết thành một cái tính tình cổ quái lại tự ti tối tăm người.

  
05

Từ hôn trước bắt đầu hai người liền định rồi nhật tử mỗi năm đều đi kiểm tra sức khoẻ, lần này ở bệnh viện cửa bị một đôi tình lữ nhận ra tới. Bọn họ chỉ vào hai người bọn họ kinh hỉ mà nói: “Các ngươi, các ngươi không phải cái kia, cái kia TV thượng.”

  
Ngô Lỗi cười: “Đúng vậy đúng vậy. Muốn chụp ảnh chung sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên tâm tình cũng thực hảo, cầm kia đối tiểu tình lữ di động bốn người cùng nhau tự chụp một trương, còn kiên nhẫn mà chờ bọn họ luống cuống tay chân mà nhảy ra giấy bút cho hắn ký tên.

Kiểm tra sức khoẻ qua đi còn sớm, vừa lúc điện ảnh còn không có hạ ánh, Lưu hạo nhiên bàn tay vung lên mua VIP phiếu cùng Ngô Lỗi đi xem kia bộ bọn họ đã sớm xem qua 《 an toàn mảnh đất 》. Ngô Lỗi cá nhân thực thưởng thức đóng vai nam chính diễn viên, hai mươi tuổi tuổi tác ở ngắn ngủn một bộ điện ảnh từ Lưu hạo nhiên 24 tuổi diễn tới rồi 28.

“Hắn có đôi mắt của ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi chỉ vào VIP phòng màn ảnh thượng nam chính, “Không phải nói lớn lên giống. Ngươi lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy ta thời điểm, chính là như vậy nhìn ta.”

  
Ngô Lỗi khi đó còn không biết Lưu hạo nhiên đã bị ốm đau tra tấn nửa năm, chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt hình tiêu mảnh dẻ người không phải ở sách vở chiết trang tác giả giới thiệu nhất phía trên ảnh chụp nhếch môi cười Lưu hạo nhiên. Nhưng ngày đó tiệc tối thượng hắn nhạy bén phát hiện, Lưu hạo nhiên không vui.

  
Tuy rằng cũng không rõ ràng cụ thể là cái gì nguyên nhân. Hắn nhìn ra được tới, Lưu hạo nhiên quá đến cũng không tốt. Ở tất cả mọi người thổi phồng Lưu hạo nhiên xuất sắc hành văn cùng tuổi còn trẻ đạt được thật lớn thành công khi, Ngô Lỗi biết, Lưu hạo nhiên không khoái hoạt.

“Khi đó a……” Lưu hạo nhiên híp mắt dựa vào trên chỗ ngồi hồi tưởng, “Bởi vì ta có điểm sợ hãi cùng người xa lạ tiếp xúc, lúc ấy lòng ta lại có cái thanh âm nói cho ta, đi đến gần đi, hắn là toàn trường đẹp nhất người, trên tay hắn còn cầm ngươi thư, đợt này không uổng.”

  
Ngô Lỗi cười, nghiêng đầu dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai, “Xem, diễn ta cái này tiểu diễn viên cũng không tồi, hiện tại là so với ta soái. Nhưng là ca ca ta bảy năm trước có thể so hắn tiêu sái nhiều.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, nghiêng đầu tới nhìn Ngô Lỗi bị màn ảnh thượng mỏng manh chiếu sáng lượng mặt.

  
Chính là hắn không có đôi mắt của ngươi, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng.

  
06

Lưu hạo nhiên không chịu làm Ngô Lỗi đối nam chính tính cách tiến hành gia công cải tạo, trừ bỏ hắn cố chấp mà cho rằng chính mình bản thân chính là như vậy một cái khuyết điểm rất nhiều người bên ngoài, còn bởi vì hắn sợ hãi đối mặt sự thật. Có như vậy mấy năm, hắn trước sau hoài nghi chính mình không có khả năng được đến Ngô Lỗi ưu ái, xứng đôi Ngô Lỗi, chỉ có cùng hắn đồng dạng bằng phẳng đứng ở dưới ánh mặt trời người, mà không phải tránh ở góc chính mình. Hắn ở tiểu thuyết đem Ngô Lỗi miêu tả thành cầu vồng cùng thái dương, cũng từng nghĩ tới, nếu là sớm một chút gặp được tốt như vậy Ngô Lỗi, hết thảy có phải hay không sẽ không giống nhau.

  
Hắn liền ngồi ở bệnh viện hành lang ghế trên ngoan ngoãn chờ đi vào lấy kiểm tra sức khoẻ báo cáo đơn Ngô Lỗi, nhớ tới kia bộ vừa mới hạ ánh điện ảnh, còn nhớ tới chính mình viết kia quyển sách khi còn không có ăn xong dược —— kia dược cũng là tại đây gia bệnh viện lấy.

Thấy Ngô Lỗi đi ra, Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức đứng lên hướng hắn cười, “Được rồi?”

  
Ngô Lỗi một tay đỡ tường, một khác chỉ lấy kiểm tra sức khoẻ kết quả tay lại bối ở sau người, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua Lưu hạo nhiên, bài trừ một cái tươi cười lúc sau lại nhanh chóng cúi đầu, “Có đói bụng không? Chúng ta đi ăn cơm.”

  
“Ngô Lỗi?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhăn lại mi nhẹ nhàng vặn quá hắn mặt, “Ngươi làm sao vậy? Ngươi xem ta.”

  
“Ta không có việc gì.” Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, đỡ tường tay rốt cuộc buông xuống, nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên, “Ta hảo đói, chúng ta về nhà ăn cơm vẫn là ở bên ngoài ăn?”

  
Này không đúng.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ tay đoạt quá Ngô Lỗi trong tay kiểm tra sức khoẻ báo cáo đơn, bên cạnh Ngô Lỗi đã bụm mặt suy sụp ngồi ở ghế trên.

Nhìn đến gan bộ bóng ma kia một lan, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên nhẹ nhàng lên.

  
May mắn không phải Ngô Lỗi a.

  
07

“Bác sĩ nói, chỉ cần ngươi tích cực phối hợp trị liệu, hy vọng vẫn là rất lớn.” Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở đầu giường cho hắn thịnh một chén cháo, nghiêm túc mà nói, “Tạm thời chỉ có thể ăn cái này, chờ ngươi đã khỏe ta mang ngươi đi ăn trung tâm thành phố kia gia ngươi yêu nhất ăn thịt nướng, hành đi.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, “Vất vả chúng ta Tiểu Lỗi đưa cơm. Ta nằm viện đến không ít tiền đi?”

  
“Tiền trinh, ha ha, tiền trinh, ngươi tiền không đều về ta quản sao.” Ngô Lỗi múc một muỗng nếm thử, độ ấm vừa lúc, liền đưa đến Lưu hạo nhiên bên miệng, “Ngươi liền an tâm ở, tiền vấn đề hảo thuyết nha, hai chúng ta điện ảnh chúng ta có thể ăn cả đời tin hay không?”

  
Hắn không yêu nói điện ảnh tên, ái nói “Hai chúng ta điện ảnh”.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa trụ tiến vào, ăn uống còn không có hư, một chút uống lên hai chén, Ngô Lỗi vui rạo rực mà nhìn hắn uống xong giữ ấm thùng cháo, chính mình dọn dẹp một chút nhắc tới tới phóng tới cạnh cửa phóng, lại quay đầu lại giải thích nói: “Trong chốc lát ta gọi điện thoại kêu tài xế lại đây lấy, ta nấu cơm vẫn là quá chậm, về sau a di đại lao, ta liền chuyên môn ngồi ở nơi này bồi ngươi, đương bảo mẫu.”

  
“…… Ân.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi lau dính vào cái nắp thượng cháo, đôi mắt có điểm toan.

  
Ngươi xuất hiện ở ta sinh mệnh giống như một khắc không ngừng ở cứu rỗi như thế không biết cố gắng ta, mà ta không có gì báo đáp, có tài đức gì.

  
08

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi lại lên hot search, fans ở tự phát góp vốn cho ngươi quyên tiền đâu.”

  
“Liên hệ ngươi thời điểm ngươi liền cấp lui về đi, hoặc là quyên cấp từ thiện cơ cấu.”

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi hôm nay ăn uống không tồi a.”

  
“Đó là, ăn xong rồi mấy ngày liền không thể ăn cái gì.”

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi có phải hay không rất đau, đau nói nhất định phải nói.”

  
“Còn hảo, sờ sờ Tiểu Lỗi, Tiểu Lỗi không khóc.”

“Lưu hạo nhiên, lại kiên trì hai tháng, bác sĩ sẽ có biện pháp. Ta bồi ngươi.”

  
“Biết rồi.”

“Lưu hạo nhiên.”

“Lưu hạo nhiên?”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên, không thể ngủ nướng.

  
09

Không có người nghĩ tới, 《 an toàn mảnh đất 》 lễ chiếu đầu lúc sau thăm hỏi thế nhưng trở thành tác gia sinh thời cuối cùng công khai hình ảnh tư liệu. Fans góp vốn khoản tiền cuối cùng ở mười tám tháng lúc sau thu vào lấy Lưu hạo nhiên ba chữ mệnh danh quỹ hội, người sáng lập là Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi có đôi khi một người ngồi ở bọn họ căn phòng lớn phiên Lưu hạo nhiên lưu lại bản thảo, luôn là sẽ nhớ tới bọn họ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt. Khi đó hắn vẫn là cái độc lập biên kịch, đáp ứng lời mời tham gia mỗ năm gần đây có chút danh tiếng văn hóa công ty loại nhỏ vượt năm tiệc tối. Hắn vốn là càng nguyện ý trạch ở nhà, nhưng hắn biết kia gia công ty có cái thực xuất sắc tác gia.

Hắn lần đầu tiên bái đọc hắn tác phẩm khi còn ở vào đại học, kia cũng là Lưu hạo nhiên đệ nhất bộ tác phẩm, gọi là 《31 thiên 》, bọt nước không tính đại, nhưng hắn nơi công ty cực kỳ am hiểu marketing, xuất bản sau mấy tháng liền xào thượng Weibo đứng đầu, nhưng cũng may hành văn còn tính lão luyện thành thục, cũng là người trẻ tuổi tương đối dễ dàng tiếp thu loại hình. Ngô Lỗi đọc xong thư lúc sau còn ở trên mạng tra được Lưu hạo nhiên hơn mười ngày lúc sau hội ký tên, đáng tiếc vào bàn phiếu đã sớm bán khánh, hắn cũng chỉ có thể đứng ở hội trường bên ngoài, cách an toàn tuyến đi xem thiêm xong danh lúc sau sẽ đối mỗi người mỉm cười Lưu hạo nhiên.

Hai năm sau Ngô Lỗi nếm tới rồi cùng năm đó Lưu hạo nhiên không có sai biệt niên thiếu thành danh tư vị, đứng ngoài cuộc nói đảo cũng không kém, nhưng đương hắn thật sự cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở kia tràng tiệc tối thượng tiếp xúc gần gũi khi, lại cảm giác đối phương cũng không giống như hưởng thụ như vậy danh khí. Cái này làm cho Ngô Lỗi cả một đêm đều ngủ không được, thiên sáng ngời liền cho hắn phát tin tức, nói chào buổi sáng.

Ngô Lỗi độc lập hoàn thành kịch bản sơ thảo thời điểm, tự chủ trương tiến hành rồi nhân thiết cải biến. Hắn Lưu hạo nhiên cho dù mất đi hy vọng cũng sẽ không vì người khác mang đến phiền não, yên lặng nuốt xuống quả đắng đồng thời càng không muốn liên lụy người khác một chút ít. Sinh bệnh lúc sau hắn có lẽ là cố chấp lại tự ti, nhưng này thay đổi không được hắn bản chất là một cái cỡ nào thiện lương nhiệt thành người.

Hắn tin tưởng sở hữu song song thời không Ngô Lỗi đều sẽ yêu Lưu hạo nhiên.

Nhưng trời cao trước nay không đối tốt nhất Lưu hạo nhiên công bằng quá.

  
“Đã kêu, an toàn mảnh đất đi.” Kia một năm Ngô Lỗi nói.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên ở trên máy tính đánh ra này bốn chữ, cắn ngón tay tinh tế nhìn sau một lúc lâu, hỏi: “Vì cái gì kêu tên này?”

Bởi vì ta cách an toàn tuyến nhìn phía năm đó mới hai mươi tuổi cũng đã bị người vây quanh ngươi, ta khi đó liền ái ngươi, ta hy vọng ngươi vẫn luôn sống ở như vậy địa phương.

  
10

《 an toàn mảnh đất 》 xuất bản mười lăm đầy năm ký Lưu hạo nhiên quỹ hội quyên tặng nghi thức thượng, đệ nhị bản 《 an toàn mảnh đất 》 cùng tên điện ảnh rốt cuộc ra đời.

  
Một mình đi qua bảy năm thời gian hiện tại đã được xưng là tiền bối Ngô Lỗi đứng ở trên đài ôn hòa mà cười, chủ trì xong nghi thức sau hắn ngồi ở đệ nhất bài, cùng ở đây sở hữu khách cùng nhau quan khán tân bản 《 an toàn mảnh đất 》. Điện ảnh bắt đầu quay trước hắn tìm ra chính mình năm đó viết ra kịch bản sơ thảo, cơ hồ một chữ chưa sửa mà giao đi ra ngoài, ngay cả kết cục cũng bảo lưu lại nguyên bản.

Thành lập quỹ từ thiện sẽ thời điểm có người kiến nghị Ngô Lỗi dùng bọn họ hai người tên tới mệnh danh, Ngô Lỗi cười cười uyển chuyển từ chối, hắn nói hắn không xứng với.

Màn ảnh thượng tươi sống, thiện lương, nhiệt thành “Lưu hạo nhiên” cùng tiểu thái dương giống nhau “Ngô Lỗi” vẫn là ở kéo dài không dứt vỗ tay nghênh đón bọn họ hoàn mỹ kết cục.

Phiến đuôi phụ đề, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi tên rốt cuộc kiêu ngạo mà bãi ở cùng nhau.

Ở đây có năm đó đồng sự cùng fans, rất nhiều người đều ở khóc. Ngô Lỗi cũng ở vỗ tay, hắn cũng ở khóc.

Hạo nhiên hắn ở an toàn nhất địa phương, hắn sẽ nhìn đến.

  
———————————————————

  
( ngạnh nguyên: https://m.weibo.cn/6279216572/4260247034212257 )


	67. Sa khi kế

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twocupsoforangejuice

Sa khi kế ( kết thúc )  
bgm: “Lemon” ー mễ tân huyền sư

Có bug thả bổ bất quá tới

Hành văn phi thường tra, thận nhập

Giả thiết: Ngày thiên 20 tuổi, tam thạch 18 tuổi

01

Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên gặp được Ngô Lỗi, là ở Tam Lí Truân cùng đồng học vượt năm đếm ngược về sau đứng ở bên đường chuẩn bị phân biệt thời điểm.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm nhận được phố đối diện có một đạo tầm mắt vẫn luôn nhìn chằm chằm chính mình, ngẩng đầu vọng qua đi, phát giác là một vị chính mình cũng không nhận thức nam sinh. Cứ việc này nam sinh lớn lên rất soái khí, nhưng bị người vẫn luôn như vậy nhìn chăm chú vào vẫn là thực không được tự nhiên một việc. Vì thế Lưu hạo nhiên không cần nghĩ ngợi mà ở đèn xanh sáng lên nháy mắt quá đường cái, đi đến người nọ đối diện, nhẹ giọng hỏi một câu: “Xin hỏi chúng ta phía trước nhận thức sao?”

Kia nam sinh có điểm đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa mà ngẩng đầu, nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên, sáng lấp lánh đôi mắt tựa hồ ngậm vài phần nước mắt, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập nói không rõ cảm xúc. Nhưng mà Lưu hạo nhiên không đợi đến trả lời, này nam sinh quay đầu liền chạy, lưu lại Lưu hạo nhiên một người tại chỗ, trợn mắt há hốc mồm.

Lúc này Lưu hạo nhiên bạn bè tốt các bạn thân cũng từ đường cái đối diện lại đây, trêu ghẹo nói: “Lưu nguyên ngươi đây là đến gần không thành còn đem nhân gia cấp dọa chạy nha ha ha ha.”

02

Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ tới tiếp theo gặp mặt sẽ đến đến nhanh như vậy.

Bọn họ quản lý học viện cùng hải điến khu mỗ trường cao đẳng quản lý học viện tổ chức một hồi trận bóng rổ. Hai nhà trường cao đẳng đều là quốc nội đỉnh cấp trường cao đẳng, học thuật thành tựu thượng không ai nhường ai, vì thế trận này trận bóng rổ cũng tràn ngập mùi thuốc súng. Làm chủ lực đội viên Lưu hạo nhiên, thấy đối phương đội ngũ trung vị kia giống như đã từng quen biết nam sinh, trong lòng không khỏi lộp bộp một chút.

Sự thật chứng minh, Lưu hạo nhiên dự cảm thực chuẩn. Thi đấu trong lúc hai bên điểm một lần cắn thực khẩn, nhưng thi đấu thêm giờ trung này nam sinh cuối cùng đầu nhập vào một cái ba phần cầu, đặt thắng cục. Thấy này nam sinh cùng các đồng đội chúc mừng thắng lợi khi kia sáng lạn tươi cười, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên cảm thấy hôm nay dương quang có chút loá mắt.

Tuổi này nam sinh đều không đánh không quen nhau, đánh xong thi đấu về sau hai chi đội bóng ở phụ cận nam chiêng trống hẻm tìm gia tiệm cơm, cùng nhau xoa một đốn. Trong lúc Lưu hạo nhiên lén lút mà ngồi vào kia nam sinh phụ cận, nói chuyện với nhau giữa mới biết được, hắn kêu Ngô Lỗi, các đồng đội đều kêu hắn tam thạch.

Mấy chén bia xuống bụng, tửu lượng tâm cao ngất Lưu hạo nhiên, đắp rõ ràng vừa mới mới nhận thức Ngô Lỗi bả vai, có một câu không một câu mà nói: “Tam thạch nha ngươi hôm nay kia ba phần cầu đầu đến cũng thật hảo. Ta cảm thấy ngươi thật sự rất lợi hại.” Mà không có uống rượu Ngô Lỗi, biên nghe biên đáp lại, còn thường thường vỗ nhẹ Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay, trong mắt nhìn không ra bất luận cái gì cảm xúc.

03

Từ say rượu trung tỉnh lại Lưu hạo nhiên, cùng với khó chịu tưởng phun dạ dày cùng ký ức hữu hạn đầu óc, hoàn toàn nghĩ không ra chính mình ngày hôm qua là như thế nào về đến nhà.

Hắn đi đến phòng khách, phát hiện trên bàn trà phóng một trương ký tên “Ngô Lỗi” tiện lợi dán, dặn dò hắn tỉnh lại về sau uống điểm mật ong thủy tỉnh rượu, hắn mới biết được ngày hôm qua cư nhiên là Ngô Lỗi đem hắn đưa về gia, chính mình uống nhỏ nhặt một chút ký ức đều không có. Nghĩ nghĩ vừa mới nhận thức ngày đầu tiên liền như vậy phiền toái nhân gia có điểm ngượng ngùng, vì thế Lưu hạo nhiên mở ra WeChat, điểm tiến cái kia hôm qua mới tăng thêm liên hệ người, phát ra điều thứ nhất tin tức.

“Đêm qua thật sự cảm ơn ngươi.”

“Không có việc gì. Ngươi say rượu có khá hơn chút nào không?”

“Hảo rất nhiều. Bất quá nói trở về, ngươi như thế nào biết nhà ta ở tại nào?”

“Đưa ngươi trở về thời điểm chính ngươi nói cho ta nha.”

“Thì ra là thế. Bất quá vẫn là cảm ơn ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên buông di động, trong lòng tràn ngập nghi vấn. Gần nhất hắn có điểm hoài nghi chính mình uống nhỏ nhặt thời điểm cư nhiên còn có thể tinh tường nói ra chính mình gia địa chỉ. Thứ hai, hắn tuy rằng vì thực tập phương tiện ở bên ngoài thuê phòng ở, nhưng trong trường học ký túc xá hắn cũng lưu trữ, Ngô Lỗi đại có thể đem hắn đưa về ký túc xá, mà không cần vòng đường xa đưa hắn về nhà.

Có thể là tam người đá tương đối thiện lương đi, Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ thầm.

04

Ý hợp tâm đầu hai người, thông qua WeChat một đi một về trò chuyện các loại về “Thành thục nam tính” đề tài bên trong thục lạc lên. Bất tri bất giác trung, Ngô Lỗi đã trở thành Lưu hạo nhiên WeChat liên hệ nhất thường xuyên một vị bạn tốt.

Hôm nay, Lưu hạo nhiên nhàn tới không có việc gì, click mở Ngô Lỗi chân dung, “Buổi chiều có hứng thú đi xem điện ảnh sao? Ca thỉnh ngươi.”

Qua một thời gian, Ngô Lỗi trở về hai chữ, “Hảo a”, sảng khoái đến làm Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng buồn bực, tam thạch cũng quá dễ nói chuyện đi, nhìn cái gì điện ảnh cũng không hỏi một chút liền trực tiếp đáp ứng rồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên so ước định thời gian sớm đến mười phút, lấy xong phiếu sau quay đầu lại vừa thấy, Ngô Lỗi đã tới rồi. Hắn liệt miệng, lộ ra hắn tiêu chí tính răng nanh, đắc ý dào dạt hỏi Ngô Lỗi, “Ngươi muốn hay không đoán một chút chúng ta hôm nay muốn xem cái gì điện ảnh?”

Ngô Lỗi cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, trở về hắn một câu, “Đại trinh thám Holmes”.

Ngô Lỗi lạnh nhạt phản ứng làm Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm mất mát, “Ngươi là như thế nào đoán được?”

Nhìn lập tức liền trở nên uể oải ỉu xìu Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô Lỗi cười trộm, “Bởi vì diễn viên chính là ta thích nhất Robert Downey Jr. Nha.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn vẻ mặt cười xấu xa Ngô Lỗi, chỉ một thoáng hoảng thần.

Sau lại, trinh thám người yêu thích Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản không nhớ rõ bộ điện ảnh này rốt cuộc nói cái gì. Hắn trong ấn tượng sâu nhất chính là, ở hắn 20 tuổi năm ấy, đầu hạ sau giờ ngọ, hắn ở rạp chiếu phim tối tăm hoàn cảnh trung lấy hết can đảm dắt lấy Ngô Lỗi tay, lại phát giác Ngô Lỗi tay vẫn luôn đang run rẩy.

05

Buổi tối hai người phân biệt thời điểm, vẫn luôn bị mọi người gọi sắt thép thẳng nam Lưu hạo nhiên, làm một kiện phỏng chừng có thể làm người quen biết hắn đều dọa rớt cằm sự tình.

“Ngô Lỗi, từ chúng ta lần đầu tiên gặp mặt thời điểm ta liền đối với ngươi phi thường để ý. Cho nên, ngươi có thể khi ta bạn trai sao?”

“Ta kỳ thật vẫn luôn đều có nhìn chăm chú vào ngươi, không phát hiện đi? Xem ra ta che dấu đến cũng không tệ lắm.”

Nhìn Ngô Lỗi trong mắt lập loè nhảy nhót ý cười, Lưu hạo nhiên không cấm cúi đầu hôn lên hắn môi. Nhưng mà, Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện Ngô Lỗi cả người đều là cứng đờ, đang nghĩ ngợi tới vì chính mình mạo phạm đối Ngô Lỗi xin lỗi thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi lại câu lấy cổ hắn, gia tăng nụ hôn này.

06

Hai người vừa vặn không khóa thời điểm, bọn họ sẽ cùng nhau oa ở Lưu hạo nhiên chung cư, tổ đội chơi game, lại hoặc là, dựa vào trên sô pha xem điện ảnh. Nếu là đói bụng liền sẽ điểm cơm hộp cùng nhau ăn.

Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi khi đều sẽ kinh ngạc với bọn họ chi gian ăn ý. Ngô Lỗi tổng có thể tuyển đến hắn thích xem điện ảnh, điểm đến hắn muốn ăn đồ vật. Vì thế có một lần, hắn nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi Ngô Lỗi, “Ngươi nên không phải là có biết trước năng lực đi?”

“Nếu ta có biết trước năng lực nói, vậy ngươi sẽ làm sao?” Ngô Lỗi cũng không có bị cái này ý nghĩ kỳ lạ vấn đề dọa đến.

“Ta đây sẽ cảm thấy ngươi rất lợi hại.”

“Muốn thật sự có loại năng lực này ta đi đánh bạc nhất định sẽ thắng, ta đây đã sớm biến thành đại phú ông.”

“Tiền vẫn là dựa vào chính mình tới kiếm mới đúng.” Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt chính sắc mà trả lời.

“Lại đang nói như vậy soái khí nói.”

Một lát sau, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên hỏi một câu, “Nếu là ta nói, ta biết ngươi tương lai, ngươi sẽ như thế nào làm?”

Lưu hạo nhiên do dự một hồi, “Không, ta không cần biết.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn nghiêm túc suy tư mà bộ dáng, mặt mày hớn hở mà trở về một câu, “Bất quá ta chỉ là cái người thường, như thế nào sẽ biết ngươi tương lai đâu đúng không.” Chỉ là kia ý cười, chung quy cũng không có tới đáy mắt.

07

“Ngày mai có thể tới nhà ngươi sao, ta có chuyện rất trọng yếu muốn cùng ngươi nói.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến này tin tức thời điểm, nội tâm bất ổn. Chẳng lẽ Ngô Lỗi muốn cùng hắn đề chia tay sao? Chính là bọn họ gần nhất cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều gặp mặt, mặc dù là không thấy được mặt thời điểm một ngày cũng mấy chục điều tin tức lui tới, không có bất luận cái gì muốn chia tay dấu hiệu nha. Tại đây thấp thỏm bất an bên trong, Lưu hạo nhiên mất ngủ.

Đương Ngô Lỗi ấn vang chuông cửa, Lưu hạo nhiên mở cửa vừa thấy, phát hiện Ngô Lỗi sắc mặt nhìn qua cũng tràn ngập tiều tụy cùng tái nhợt. Vì thế hắn chạy nhanh đem người nghênh vào nhà, đem Ngô Lỗi dàn xếp hảo về sau, hắn lại đi nhiệt một ly sữa bò đưa cho Ngô Lỗi.

Nhìn Ngô Lỗi đem kia một ly sữa bò nóng đều uống xong, buông cái ly về sau khóe miệng còn có một vòng như ẩn như hiện sữa bò tí, Lưu hạo nhiên kiềm chế ở muốn thân đi lên xúc động, thật cẩn thận hỏi, “Ngươi hôm nay là muốn cùng ta nói cái gì sự tình a?”

Chỉ thấy Ngô Lỗi hít sâu một hơi, nhẹ nhàng mà nói một câu, “Ta là tới cùng ngươi giải thích về ta biết trước năng lực sự tình.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngốc, “Cái gì? Kia không chỉ là nói giỡn mà thôi sao?”

“Kỳ thật ta thế giới là nghịch ngươi thế giới thời gian trục đi tới. Nói cách khác, ngươi tương lai, chính là ta quá khứ. Ta cũng không có biết trước năng lực, chỉ là ta thời gian lưu động phương hướng vừa vặn cùng ngươi tương phản, cho nên ta đã sớm biết.”

“Hôm nay không phải ngày cá tháng tư, như vậy vui đùa một chút đều không buồn cười.”

“Ngươi quá khứ, với ta mà nói là tương lai sự tình, cho nên ta sở có được biết trước năng lực, chỉ là ta đem hiện tại nhìn đến sự nói cho ngươi mà thôi.”

Ngô Lỗi thấy Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là một bộ không quá tin tưởng bộ dáng, lắc lắc đầu, từ trong bao lấy ra một quyển như là bị lật xem qua rất nhiều lần thư, đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên. “Đây là ta 13 tuổi thời điểm, 25 tuổi ngươi xuất bản nhiếp ảnh tập.”

Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận kia tên thật vì 《 thấy phong 》 nhiếp ảnh tập thời điểm, mới đầu hắn còn cảm thấy vớ vẩn. Nhưng hắn mở ra bìa mặt, nhìn trang lót trung tác giả ảnh chụp, cái kia cùng hắn trùng tên trùng họ tác giả, trường một trương cùng hắn giống như đúc mặt, một hai phải nói hai người có nào không giống nhau nói chính là nhân gia so với hắn gầy một chút, trừ lần đó ra thật sự giống nhau như đúc. Hắn đem thư khép lại, trả lại cho Ngô Lỗi, nhẹ nhàng mà thở dài một hơi, “Ta đã biết, ta yêu cầu điểm thời gian tiêu hóa một chút.”

08

Lưu hạo nhiên không biết Ngô Lỗi là khi nào rời đi.

Hắn lẳng lặng mà ngồi thật lâu thật lâu, ở hồi tưởng hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi từ tương ngộ bắt đầu điểm điểm tích tích. Mà đương hắn nghĩ thông suốt thấu thời điểm, hắn bắt đầu đau lòng Ngô Lỗi.

Đối chính mình mà nói lần đầu tiên, lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, lần đầu tiên hôn môi, mọi việc như thế thể nghiệm, đối Ngô Lỗi mà nói tất cả đều là vô pháp trở về cuối cùng một lần. Nhưng mà, Ngô Lỗi lại luôn là cười. Từ những cái đó chính mình mà nói lần đầu tiên vì giới hạn, bọn họ chi gian lại sẽ dần dần trở nên xa lạ, cuối cùng cần thiết trở nên giống chưa từng gặp mặt người xa lạ giống nhau.

Mà Ngô Lỗi, nỗ lực mà khắc phục này đó tịch liêu cảm, không có làm chính mình cảm nhận được hắn một chút ít không thích ứng, hết thảy hết thảy, đều là vì cùng hiện tại chính mình gặp mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên bát thông Ngô Lỗi điện thoại, nghẹn ngào nói; “Ngươi có thể nói cho ta, chúng ta còn có bao nhiêu thời gian sao? Ta muốn cho chúng ta, lưu lại càng nhiều hồi ức.”

09

Ngô Lỗi nói cho Lưu hạo nhiên, thực thích 《 thấy phong 》 đại lý, tưởng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng đi.

Thượng quan hoa, hạ quan phong, hạ quan gió thổi thượng quan hoa.

Thương Sơn tuyết, Nhĩ Hải nguyệt, Nhĩ Hải nguyệt chiếu Thương Sơn tuyết.

Toàn bộ bảy tháng bọn họ đều ở tại ly không trung gần nhất gác mái, sau lưng là Thương Sơn, trước mặt là Nhĩ Hải. Lưu hạo nhiên phía trước kỳ thật không quá tin tưởng chính mình về sau cư nhiên sẽ trở thành một người nhiếp ảnh gia, nhưng đại lý cảnh đẹp đẹp không sao tả xiết, sau cơn mưa cầu vồng, sơn gian hoang dại khuẩn, ban đêm yên lặng sao trời, còn có một không cẩn thận nhiễm hồng không trung ráng màu, này hết thảy đều kích phát rồi hắn sáng tạo dục. Hắn mỗi ngày đều phủng hắn kia đài tích cóp đã lâu tiền mới mua Leica camera nhảy nhót lung tung mà nơi nơi chụp ảnh, mỗi khi bắt được không tồi nháy mắt, hắn tổng hội trước tiên đem camera đưa tới Ngô Lỗi trước mắt cầu khen ngợi. Mà mỗi khi nhìn hắn kia đen lúng liếng tròng mắt, Ngô Lỗi đều nhịn không được tưởng, Lưu hạo nhiên, thật sự rất giống chó Shiba.

Trừ bỏ đại lý kia trời cao tặng cảnh đẹp bên ngoài, Lưu hạo nhiên camera trung còn chụp rất rất nhiều Ngô Lỗi. Ở đại lý cổ thành đi dạo khi nhìn đến mới lạ đồ vật khi quay đầu tới kêu hắn Ngô Lỗi, bọn họ cùng nhau đi theo người địa phương lên núi ngắt lấy hoang dại khuẩn thời điểm cúi đầu thải nấm Ngô Lỗi, nhìn đến sau cơn mưa cầu vồng khi trong mắt tràn đầy vui sướng Ngô Lỗi, hai người hoa thuyền Kayak ở Nhĩ Hải trung tâm chờ đợi mặt trời lặn tiến đến thời điểm đôi mắt ánh đầy trời ráng màu Ngô Lỗi, ở sân thượng trên ghế nằm lẳng lặng mà nhìn ngày mùa hè sao trời Ngô Lỗi, bạch tộc hoả bả tiết thượng thủ vũ đủ đạo Ngô Lỗi, ăn ngấu nghiến ăn mễ tuyến khi bị năng đến mặt nhăn thành một đoàn Ngô Lỗi. Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi lần ấn hạ mau môn thời điểm đều suy nghĩ, này đó ảnh chụp đều là hắn cả đời bảo vật, chỉ thuộc về hắn một người độc nhất vô nhị trân quý.

10

Từ đại lý trở về về sau, hai người đều rất có ăn ý mà im bặt không nhắc tới về “Ly biệt” hai chữ sở hữu sự tình.

Thu đi đông tới, năm nay trận đầu tuyết so năm rồi tới muốn sớm một ít, Tử Cấm Thành cảnh tuyết lại thượng Weibo hot search. Lưu hạo nhiên WeChat trung thu được Ngô Lỗi phát tới video ngắn, trong video Ngô Lỗi, ăn mặc minh hoàng sắc nội sấn màu đen áo lông vũ, phiêu xuống dưới bông tuyết dừng ở tóc của hắn cùng trên quần áo, cười lộ ra hai viên đáng yêu thỏ nha nói, “Tuyết đầu mùa, chú ý giữ ấm nga”. Lưu hạo nhiên xem xong về sau, trong lòng ấm áp, mỉm cười ở trong video tiệt cái đồ, thiết trí thành chính mình di động bình bảo.

Mùa đông tốt nhất hẹn hò hoạt động tự nhiên là hai người cùng nhau ăn nóng hầm hập cái lẩu. Hôm nay, Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo Ngô Lỗi đi Tam Lí Truân ăn cay phủ. Cứ việc bình thường hai người khẩu vị đều tương đối nhất trí, nhưng ở điểm đáy nồi thời điểm vẫn là sinh ra khác nhau.

“Như vậy lãnh thiên, liền phải một cái cay rát cửu cung cách đáy nồi hảo.”

“Vẫn là muốn một cái uyên ương nồi đi.”

“Ngươi không phải thành đô người sao như thế nào còn ăn uyên ương nồi?”

“Ta thật sự không quá có thể ăn cay.”

“Hảo đi, uyên ương nồi liền uyên ương nồi.”

Biết Ngô Lỗi thích ăn đồ ngọt, Lưu hạo nhiên còn riêng điểm một phần chấm đường bánh dày, bánh dày vừa lên bàn, Ngô Lỗi hai con mắt đều tỏa ánh sáng, một bên ăn một bên đối Lưu hạo nhiên giơ ngón tay cái lên, “Có thể nha đợt thao tác này”. Mà Lưu hạo nhiên, nhìn Ngô Lỗi một bên vớt được cay rát trong nồi thịt ăn một bên liều mạng ở rót duy di đậu nãi, mới hiểu được Ngô Lỗi vừa mới câu kia “Không thể ăn cay” thật sự lời nói phi hư.

Sau khi ăn xong hai người chậm rãi tản bộ trên đường trở về, Ngô Lỗi nói cho Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn sở dĩ không thể ăn cay thích ăn ngọt, là bởi vì khi còn nhỏ tại Thượng Hải sinh hoạt quá rất dài một đoạn thời gian. “Ta khi đó còn đi cung thiếu niên thượng biểu diễn ban đâu, lúc trước có nhân viên công tác tới chúng ta cung thiếu niên tuyển tiểu hài tử chụp quảng cáo, bọn họ chỉ đi cao niên cấp lớp tuyển người, ta không phục, làm bộ thượng WC liền chuồn ra đi chạy đến nhân viên công tác trước mặt Mao Toại tự đề cử mình, bất quá cuối cùng cũng không tuyển thượng là được.” Ngô Lỗi dừng một chút, lại cười nói, “Bất quá nếu là tuyển thượng nói, ta khả năng liền không thấy được ngươi, cho nên không tuyển thượng cũng không có gì không tốt.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe Ngô Lỗi này phiên lời nói, như suy tư gì gật gật đầu.

11

12 nguyệt 31 ngày, phân biệt nhật tử đúng hạn tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên quyết định tại đây một ngày mang Ngô Lỗi hảo hảo mà dạo một chút bọn họ trường học.

Toàn bộ ban ngày, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn đều ở lải nhải, nhà này MacDonald là ta thức đêm viết luận văn khi thích nhất tới địa phương, nhà này tiệm bánh bao bánh bao ta ăn mấy năm đều không nề quyện, hồ nhân tạo vịt nghe nói mỗi năm đều sẽ đổi một đám tân sau đó cũ liền vào nhà ăn... Mà Ngô Lỗi, đi theo hắn phía sau, ngoan ngoãn mà nghe hắn giảng thuật hắn học sinh sinh hoạt giữa điểm điểm tích tích.

Dạo xong rồi trường học, hai người lại chạy đến cái sát hải công viên trượt băng. Lưu hạo nhiên tứ chi không quá phối hợp, không hoạt bao lâu liền quăng ngã cái chổng vó. Ngô Lỗi thấy vị này ngày thường nhật thiên nhật địa người cư nhiên còn sẽ có như vậy chật vật bộ dáng, ở một bên cười mị mắt. Lưu hạo nhiên tuy rằng sinh khí, nhưng thấy bán hồ lô ngào đường đại gia vẫn là mềm lòng cấp Ngô Lỗi mua một chuỗi, thích ngọt Ngô Lỗi ăn hồ lô ngào đường thời điểm bộ dáng, cùng ôm cà rốt gặm con thỏ không có gì hai dạng khác biệt.

Buổi tối bọn họ chạy tới Tam Lí Truân, cái này bọn họ lần đầu tiên cũng là cuối cùng một lần gặp được địa phương. Quanh mình mọi người đều đắm chìm ở nghênh đón tân niên không khí giữa, mà giờ này khắc này Lưu hạo nhiên, nghiêm túc mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, chậm rãi nói ra này phiên lời nói.

“Cùng ngươi ở bên nhau này một năm ta thật sự quá thật sự vui sướng. Cảm ơn ngươi có thể đi vào ta bên người.”

“Ta yêu ngươi.”

“Ngày mai thấy.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngày mai không thấy được Ngô Lỗi, nhưng Ngô Lỗi ngày mai sẽ nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên. Vì Ngô Lỗi, hắn mạnh mẽ cười nói ra câu kia, “Ngày mai thấy”. Chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình không biết, hắn cái này cười, so với khóc còn khó coi hơn.

“5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Tân niên vui sướng!”

Lưu hạo nhiên cho đến vài giây trước còn nắm chặt Ngô Lỗi tay, mà ở tân một năm tiến đến kia một khắc, hắn bên người, không có một bóng người. Trên đường tràn ngập hoan thanh tiếu ngữ, mọi người đều ở cùng bạn bè thân thích ôm chúc mừng tân niên, không có người lưu ý đến, có cái ăn mặc màu đen trường khoản lông nam nhân, giờ này khắc này ngồi xổm trên đường, khóc không thành tiếng.

12

Lưu hạo nhiên 10 tuổi thời điểm, từng cùng người trong nhà cùng đi đại lý lữ hành. Bởi vì du khách đông đảo, hắn một không cẩn thận liền cùng người trong nhà lạc đường. Hắn vừa đi một bên kêu người trong nhà tên, nhưng mà trước sau không có đáp lại. Đi đến một nhà mễ tuyến cửa hàng ngoài cửa khi, hắn thật sự là đi không đặng, đành phải ủy khuất ba ba mà ngồi xổm mễ tuyến cửa hàng ngoài cửa. Lúc này, hắn bên tai vang lên một đạo dễ nghe thanh âm, “Tiểu bằng hữu ngươi làm sao vậy?” Ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, là một vị lớn lên rất đẹp thúc thúc. Lưu hạo nhiên một năm một mười mà đem chính mình đi lạc sự tình nói cho vị này thúc thúc, thúc thúc nghe xong về sau, sờ sờ đầu của hắn, “Không sợ, thúc thúc ở chỗ này bồi ngươi chờ nhà ngươi người.”

Ngô Lỗi 28 tuổi thời điểm, cùng quá khứ mười năm giống nhau, mỗi năm 7 nguyệt hắn đều sẽ đi một chuyến đại lý, ở cùng gia cửa hàng ăn mễ tuyến. Hôm nay, hắn ăn xong mễ tuyến phó xong trướng sau từ trong tiệm ra tới, liền thấy cửa tiệm bên cạnh ngồi xổm một cái trắng trẻo mập mạp tiểu hài tử, vẻ mặt ủy khuất ba ba, cặp kia lại viên lại hắc tròng mắt cùng sau khi lớn lên Lưu hạo nhiên giống nhau như đúc, hắn không cấm đi ra phía trước hỏi một câu, “Tiểu bằng hữu ngươi làm sao vậy?”

13

Lưu hạo nhiên 25 tuổi thời điểm, xuất bản hắn đệ nhất bổn nhiếp ảnh tập 《 thấy phong 》, đồng thời ở thành đô xuân hi lộ tổ chức cái thứ nhất nhiếp ảnh triển, tên là “Lưu hạo nhiên cá nhân nhiếp ảnh triển SWAG SOLO EXHIBITION”. Đối với nhiếp ảnh triển tổ chức mà vì cái gì sẽ ở thành đô, ngoại giới có rất nhiều suy đoán, nhưng mà Lưu hạo nhiên đối này cũng không có làm ra bất luận cái gì đáp lại. Hôm nay, Lưu hạo nhiên tâm huyết dâng trào mà muốn đi xem một chút chính mình nhiếp ảnh triển hội trường. Mà ở mỗ trương Nhĩ Hải ánh nắng chiều ảnh chụp trước, hắn thấy được nào đó giống như đã từng quen biết bóng dáng, cái kia thiếu niên vẫn luôn ở kia bức ảnh trước thật lâu không có rời đi, hắn không cấm tiến lên hỏi, “Ngươi thực thích ta ảnh chụp sao?”

Ngô Lỗi 13 tuổi thời điểm, có vị tân tấn nhiếp ảnh gia ở thành đô tổ chức cái nhiếp ảnh triển. Hôm nay, hắn nguyên bản tính toán đi mua một đôi giày chơi bóng, ở trên đường nhìn đến nhiếp ảnh triển tuyên truyền poster, mặt trên chụp đại lý có loại nhiếp nhân tâm phách mỹ, hắn liền lâm thời nảy lòng tham muốn đi xem cái này nhiếp ảnh triển. Đang lúc hắn xem đến mê mẩn thời điểm, đột nhiên có người hỏi hắn một câu, “Ngươi thực thích ta ảnh chụp sao?” Ngô Lỗi xoay người vừa thấy, cùng hắn đáp lời người này lớn lên có điểm giống Lưu hạo nhiên, nhưng mà poster thượng Lưu hạo nhiên ăn mặc màu trắng tây trang phong độ nhẹ nhàng, mà trước mặt người này ăn mặc một thân màu đen lỏng lẻo quần áo, trên chân xuyên một đôi dép lê, cõng một cái màu đen ba lô, trên đầu trát cái bím tóc, trên mặt còn giá phó kính đen, sống thoát thoát một cái lưu lạc nghệ thuật gia bộ dáng. Bất quá nhìn nhân gia vẻ mặt chờ mong thần sắc, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là thành thật mà trả lời nói: “Ta cảm thấy ngươi chụp ảnh chụp bên trong ẩn chứa thực nồng hậu cảm xúc, tuy rằng ta không phải thực hiểu, nhưng ta cảm thấy chụp đến độ rất tuyệt, đặc biệt là về đại lý này đó ảnh chụp, thực có thể đả động người.” Trước mặt nam nhân trầm mặc một hồi, hỏi, “Vậy ngươi có muốn biết hay không đó là cái dạng gì cảm xúc? Nếu ngươi muốn biết nói, chờ ngươi vào đại học, ngươi tới nam chiêng trống hẻm phụ cận tìm ta, ta nói cho ngươi.” Nói xong, nam nhân lại từ ba lô lấy ra một quyển sách, mở ra trang sách rồng bay phượng múa mà viết mấy chữ về sau, đưa cho Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi tiếp nhận tới vừa thấy, là một quyển tên là 《 thấy phong 》 nhiếp ảnh tập. Hắn lại mở ra tới, nhìn đến bên trong nhắn lại, “Ta trong tương lai chờ ngươi. ―― Lưu hạo nhiên”.

14

Lưu hạo nhiên 30 tuổi thời điểm, thân phận của hắn đã không chỉ là một vị nhiếp ảnh gia, còn kinh doanh một nhà điện ảnh chế tác công ty. Ngày thường hắn cơ bản không quá mức hỏi công nhân phụ trách hạng mục, nhưng đương hắn nghe nói phụ trách cấp hoàng kim cộng sự quay chụp quảng cáo hạng mục tổ muốn tới Thượng Hải mỗ cung thiếu niên tuyển một vị tiểu diễn viên, hắn liền đưa ra muốn đi thị sát công nhân công tác tiến độ. Hạng mục tổ mọi người bị lão bản khác thường hành động kinh đến, bất quá Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không có đối bọn họ công tác tiến hành can thiệp, bởi vậy chân tuyển công tác như cũ tiến hành đến thập phần thuận lợi. Chân tuyển sau khi kết thúc, đang lúc mọi người chuẩn bị thu thập một chút lui lại thời điểm, có vị khoẻ mạnh kháu khỉnh tiểu hài tử đột nhiên vào được, hắn trừng mắt tròn xoe mắt to, thật cẩn thận mà nói: “Các vị thúc thúc a di các ngươi hảo. Ta kêu Ngô Lỗi. Ta là thấp niên cấp trong ban mặt, nghe nói các ngươi muốn tuyển tiểu diễn viên, có thể hay không làm ta cũng tới thử xem?”

00

Ta xem như cái hảo người yêu sao? Đến nay mới thôi nhật tử ngươi đều vui vẻ sao? Tương lai ngươi là cái phi thường đáng tin cậy mà lại ghê gớm người. Ở nơi đó tồn tại bị ngươi sở ái ta, ta trở nên hảo muốn gặp, ngay lúc đó ngươi, cùng với ngay lúc đó chúng ta.

Ta cuối cùng đi vào bên cạnh ngươi.

Thế gian thượng sở hữu tương ngộ, đều là cửu biệt gặp lại.


	68. giả dạng làm xảo lưỡi như hoàng xinh đẹp người câm

【 hạo lỗi 】 giả dạng làm xảo lưỡi như hoàng xinh đẹp người câm  
Ăn uống linh đình quang ảnh, giày cao gót đạp lên trên mặt đất thanh âm.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn chằm chằm trên bàn champagne tháp, trên đỉnh đầu vàng nhạt sắc quang tả xuống dưới, hắn điều chỉnh một chút góc độ, rốt cuộc ở mỗ một cái pha lê ly bên cạnh thấy được người nào đó bóng dáng, không chút để ý mà ân ân hai tiếng làm đáp lại. Trên mặt treo ngày thường quán có tươi cười, rõ ràng là thiếu niên mới độc hữu sáng lạn lại ở trên mặt hắn có vẻ không chút nào không khoẻ, “Nói cái gì đâu, không thể nào tình.”

Bên người người lại là lại để sát vào chút, khẩu khí rõ ràng là nói giỡn, “Chính là có người chụp đến……” Chưa nói xong liền ngừng lại, chính mình nhịn không được cười rộ lên, “Bất quá hai người các ngươi quan hệ thật là hảo, nhiều năm như vậy, khiến cho truyền thông chính là không muốn buông tha hai ngươi, cách hai ngày liền phải lôi kéo các ngươi ra tới lưu lưu xem có thể hay không toàn bộ đầu đề.”

Tiếp cận 40 tuổi nam nhân nhướng nhướng mày, cười cười liền khác tìm cái đề tài liêu đi lên.

Ngô Lỗi cũng nhớ không rõ từ khi nào bắt đầu, hắn đối mặt như vậy hỗn loạn hoài nghi, kinh ngạc, tò mò hoặc là mặt khác từ từ không hữu hảo cảm xúc hỏi chuyện liền không hề khẩn trương, thật thật giả giả mà lừa gạt hai câu, lời nói còn chưa nói xong liền cười cùng đối phương chạm qua ly, sau đó lui một bước nhướng mày nhìn người khác, lăng là nhìn đến người khác bắt đầu nghi ngờ chính mình có phải hay không đầu óc hỏng rồi mới đến hỏi một câu.

Thật cũng không phải hắn tố chất tâm lý siêu cường, lần đầu tiên bị đề ra nghi vấn thời điểm cũng là sợ tới mức không được. Khi đó hắn còn không có thành niên, thậm chí chính hắn cảm thấy hai người bọn họ đều còn không có ở bên nhau — bởi vì ai cũng không có thổ lộ quá. Hắn oa ở minh tinh đại trinh thám hậu trường, cả người rơi vào sô pha, lười biếng mà nhỏ giọng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói thông điện thoại, đối phương nhão nhão dính dính không cho hắn quải, hắn trong lòng có điểm buồn cười -- ai mới là tuổi đại cái kia a.

Thật vất vả ấn điện thoại, không tự giác mà đem điện thoại đặt ở ngực, hắn híp mắt nhìn bầu trời, ngày đó thời tiết khá tốt, vân đại đoàn đại đoàn thốc ở bên nhau, mềm xốp đến làm hắn có loại tưởng nhảy tiến bên trong cảm giác.

“Ai ai ai huynh dei.” Bạch kính đình đột nhiên đi tới, chặn ánh mặt trời, ở hắn trên người rũ xuống một bóng râm, “Như thế nào, lại ở cùng nhà ngươi Lưu hạo nhiên hội báo công tác a.” Ngày thường như vậy vui đùa ở phía sau tràng khai đến cũng không tính thiếu, ai làm này tiểu tử vừa đến không màn ảnh địa phương liền bắt đầu đối với di động bô bô giảng, khiến cho người phiền cảm xúc còn không có lên liền người sớm giác ngộ đến buồn cười.

Ngô Lỗi xua xua tay, dịch đến bên cạnh cấp bạch kính đình làm vị trí, “Hắn còn dám làm ta hội báo công tác? Hắn cho ta hội báo còn kém không nhiều lắm.”

Bạch kính đình cũng nằm liệt trứ, “Hai người các ngươi đảo cũng là thật sự hảo, trước hai ngày hắn không còn lén lút chạy tới tìm ngươi sao, ngươi nói ngươi bao lớn người, ăn một bữa cơm chính là muốn người khác cho ngươi uy?” Hắn đầu cũng chưa triều Ngô Lỗi bên kia oai một chút, đôi mắt nhìn rất xa địa phương, tựa hồ chỉ là đột nhiên nhớ tới như vậy một vụ mới thuận miệng nhắc tới tới.

Nhưng Ngô Lỗi mồ hôi lạnh xoát một chút liền toát ra tới, hắn muốn Lưu hạo nhiên cho hắn uy đồ vật ăn là thật sự, Lưu hạo nhiên chơi xấu làm hắn hôn một cái mới bằng lòng cho hắn uy cũng là thật sự, đương nhiên cuối cùng hắn không lay chuyển được đành phải hôn một cái càng là thật sự. Nếu bạch kính đình thấy được cái thứ nhất cảnh tượng, hắn liền nhất định thấy được mặt sau mấy cái.

“Ngạch… Ta… Chúng ta chính là….” Ngô Lỗi toàn thân đều căng thẳng, lắp bắp nhảy ra mấy chữ tới, chính mình cũng không biết chính mình đang nói cái gì, trong đầu chỉ có hai cái sơ hào đỏ tươi chữ to, “Nằm liệt giữa đường”.

Bạch kính đình thấy hắn kia ngốc dạng phụt một tiếng bật cười, “Khẩn trương cái gì a, theo ta một người, không người khác, hai ngươi bá chiếm phòng nghỉ khiến cho ta cũng chưa địa phương ngủ trưa.” Nói xong đột nhiên để sát vào chút, “Ngươi không phải chụp mười mấy năm diễn sao, phòng nghỉ muốn đóng cửa như thế nào đều còn muốn ta tới nhắc nhở ngươi? Quả nhiên vẫn là cái tiểu bằng hữu.” Nói xong cũng mặc kệ Ngô Lỗi cái gì biểu tình, nhàn nhã mà móc ra tai nghe, theo sô pha đi xuống một chút, tìm cái thoải mái tư thế, nhắm mắt lại ngủ.

Thẳng đến chung quanh lui tới người thay đổi mấy bát, chuyên viên trang điểm tiểu tỷ tỷ đi ngang qua nhịn không được phun tào, “Bạch kính đình ngủ có như vậy đẹp sao, ngươi đều nhìn chằm chằm nhìn hơn mười phút.” Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới phục hồi tinh thần lại, thân thể mau với ý thức mà nhìn tiểu tỷ tỷ bĩu môi bán cái manh. “Này không phải đôi mắt mệt dù sao cũng phải tìm một chỗ ngắm nhìn sao.”

Ngô Lỗi giống cởi lực giống nhau ngã vào trên sô pha, quên đóng cửa thật là hắn sơ sót, hơn mười tuổi tiểu hài nhi, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm, hưng phấn mà mẹ nó đều không quen biết, nào còn lo lắng đóng cửa, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là, không phải vẫn luôn nói chính mình thành thục nam nhân sao, hắn không nhớ tới liền tính, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng cùng choáng váng giống nhau, nhìn đến hắn liền lôi kéo hướng phòng nghỉ mang, hận không thể chính xác người dính hắn trên người.

Trong lòng bảy cong tám quải, Ngô Lỗi đơn giản cũng nhắm hai mắt lại, lung tung rối loạn suy nghĩ một đống lớn, từ bạch kính đình này liền xem như đã biết nhưng hắn còn rất đáng tin cậy kia hắn hẳn là sẽ không nói đi nghĩ đến ai không đúng a đôi ta còn không có ở bên nhau đâu như thế nào khiến cho bạch kính đình đã biết, cuối cùng vẫn là ở trong lòng cảm tạ bạch kính đình

Nhưng vẫn là nhịn không được trong lòng căm giận mà cùng bạch kính đình tới một câu, “Ngươi biết cái gì a ngươi chỉ biết mua giày!”

Trách không được không có bạn gái.

Bạch kính đình tự nhiên không biết Ngô Lỗi trong lòng cong cong quải quải, trộm mở to mắt, thấy Ngô Lỗi ngủ, mới ngồi thẳng lên, một phen kéo hạ tai nghe — kỳ thật hắn tai nghe căn bản không liền thượng thủ cơ, thật dài mà thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nỗ lực hồi tưởng chính mình có hay không địa phương nào còn chưa đủ tiêu sái soái khí.

Mẹ gia quá kích thích, trước hai ngày hắn tiểu trợ lý liền hỏi hắn Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi có phải hay không quan hệ thật tốt quá một chút, hắn còn đầu cũng chưa từ di động thượng nâng một chút, không chút để ý mà trả lời nói này có cái gì, hiện tại liền hai người bọn họ tuổi trẻ nhất, không ở cùng nhau chơi còn có thể với ai chơi, hai người bọn họ nếu là thực sự có vấn đề ta liền đem điện thoại ăn.

Tiểu trợ lý trong lòng tưởng ngươi không phải vẫn luôn nói chính mình cùng Ngô Lỗi không sai biệt lắm đại sao hiện tại như thế nào lại không phải, nhưng hắn cũng không dám giảng, sợ bạch đại gia bạo khởi nói hắn.

Hiện tại bạch kính đình chỉ nghĩ đem chính mình ăn.

Giới giải trí thật loạn, vẫn là mua giày hảo, hắn cụ ông dường như lắc đầu, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng một mảnh tang thương, xem qua thế giới biến thiên thương hải tang điền.

Hai người ở bên nhau cũng không có sau lại fans tưởng tượng như vậy kinh tâm động phách, trên thực tế hai người đối với bọn họ rốt cuộc ở không ở bên nhau giới định đều không quá nhất trí.

Khi đó hai người đều còn không có vội lên, nên chụp đồ vật đã chụp xong rồi — dù sao cũng không nhiều lắm, còn không có bắt đầu chụp lại không nóng nảy, Lưu hạo nhiên ngại mỗi ngày hướng Ngô Lỗi gia chạy đã mệt đến hoảng, dứt khoát thu vài món quần áo đề thượng cái rương liền đi Ngô Lỗi gia ở.

Ngô Lỗi phòng ở không tính rất lớn, nhưng bố trí thực ấm áp, dùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói tới nói, so với hắn gia có người mùi vị nhiều. Phòng khách trung ương dựa vào sô pha phô một khối rất lớn dương nhung thảm, bên trên lớn lớn bé bé đôi rất nhiều gối đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên thích nhất cùng hắn tiểu bằng hữu cùng nhau oa ở bên trong, xem điện ảnh cũng hảo nói chuyện phiếm cũng hảo, liền tính cái gì đều không làm cũng đúng.

Hắn chính là đơn thuần mà hưởng thụ loại này đem tiểu bằng hữu cả người vòng ở trong ngực, có một chút không một chút mà đùa nghịch tiểu bằng hữu tay, nắm ngón tay ở chính mình trong lòng bàn tay viết chút lung tung rối loạn nói, Ngô Lỗi hơi chút vừa động hắn là có thể cảm giác được hắn mềm mại sợi tóc cọ cổ hắn cảm giác.

Chỉ là ngày đó Ngô Lỗi có điểm không quá thích hợp, Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu nói với hắn lời nói hắn cũng chỉ là ân ân gật đầu, cúi đầu cũng không biết suy nghĩ cái gì. Lưu hạo nhiên gãi gãi đầu phát, tưởng ta hai ngày này cũng không có làm chuyện gì nhi a, không truyền tai tiếng, không cùng người khác kề vai sát cánh đi, ở nhà liên thông trừ bỏ người đại diện cùng ba mẹ bên ngoài điện thoại cũng chưa tiếp nhận, tiểu bằng hữu lại buồn cái gì tính tình đâu.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không mở miệng hỏi, chỉ là hai tay đem Ngô Lỗi vòng mà càng khẩn chút, cúi đầu đi cọ cọ Ngô Lỗi mặt, trong lòng rồi lại nghĩ đến một bên đi, tiểu bằng hữu như thế nào cảm giác lại trưởng thành, nên sẽ không quá hai ngày so với ta còn cao đi.

Tâm tư còn chưa đi rất xa, Ngô Lỗi liền ồm ồm trước nói lời nói, “Bạch đại gia ngày đó nhìn đến ta thân ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt, phản ứng lại đây, “Bạch kính đình?”

“Ân.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhíu nhíu mày, trong lòng có điểm lo lắng, tuy rằng nói hiện tại hai người bọn họ còn nhỏ, phỏng chừng trừ bỏ bạch kính đình loại này cùng hai người bọn họ thật thục bạn cùng lứa tuổi cũng không người khác tin tưởng, nhưng loại đồ vật này muốn chân truyền đi ra ngoài đối hai người bọn họ cũng không phải là cái gì chuyện tốt, “Hắn…”

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên giãy giụa một chút đứng lên, nỗ lực mở to hai mắt, lông mày một hoành như là muốn phát giận lại như là ủy khuất, thật vất vả khởi động tới điểm khí thế lại bị một cao một thấp vãn lên ống quần náo loạn cái sạch sẽ — quần vẫn là Lưu hạo nhiên đâu, Ngô Lỗi như thế nào đều không muốn thừa nhận Lưu hạo nhiên quần so với chính mình đại nhất hào.

“Người khác đều cho rằng chúng ta ở bên nhau chính là chúng ta lại không có!” Ngô Lỗi bĩu môi không có gì khí thế mà quát. Còn tưởng nói cái gì nữa lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt khiếp sợ mà đánh gãy, “Cái… Cái gì?”

Ngô Lỗi thấy hắn bộ dáng này chính mình điểm nhi tiểu tâm tư cũng phóng một bên đi, sờ không được đầu óc Lưu hạo nhiên làm sao vậy.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đứng lên, “Không phải… Ngươi vì cái gì nói chúng ta không có ở bên nhau?”

Ngô Lỗi cũng ngốc, “A?”

Hai người mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ sửng sốt ước chừng hơn một phút, Ngô Lỗi lắp bắp hỏi hắn “Ngươi chừng nào thì cảm thấy chúng ta ở bên nhau?”

Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có hoãn lại đây, theo bản năng mà trả lời “Từ… Từ ta ta ta…. Ta lần đầu tiên thân ngươi bắt đầu.”

Hai người lúc này mới phản ứng lại đây đối phương ở rối rắm chút cái gì, Ngô Lỗi thở dài, ngồi xếp bằng ngồi vào trên mặt đất, cảm thấy chính mình điểm tiểu tâm tư thật mẹ nó xuẩn đã chết.

“Hợp lại ngươi trong lòng vẫn luôn không đem ta đương bạn trai???????” Lưu hạo nhiên điên rồi, không biết Ngô Lỗi kia trong đầu biên suy nghĩ cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy hàm răng đều ngứa lên, hắn nhào qua đi, đem Ngô Lỗi lông xù xù đầu ấn ở trong lòng ngực một hồi loạn xoa.

Từ ngày đó bắt đầu hai người chân chính quá thượng không biết xấu hổ sinh hoạt, bạch kính đình trong lòng hối đã chết, hợp lại vẫn là ta đi trợ một phen công.

Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô Lỗi ỷ vào chính mình tuổi tiểu, là cái có cảm thấy thẹn tâm người đều sẽ không đem hai người bọn họ hướng kia phương diện tưởng, cái gì động tác đều dám đến, nên ôm liền ôm, nên đấu võ mồm liền đấu võ mồm, chỉ kém ở màn ảnh trước mặt tới cái kiểu Pháp lưỡi hôn.

Bạch kính đình thường xuyên bóp mũi ở hai người bọn họ trước mặt học Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý nói chuyện, “Ai da ngài đây là nói cái gì lời nói, hai người ngày thường lại không có biện pháp giống khác học sinh giống nhau giao bằng hữu, thật vất vả gặp được cái tuổi tính tình không sai biệt lắm nhưng không được hảo hảo chơi sao? Thân mật một chút bình thường, nói nữa, chúng ta hạo nhiên vẫn là cái tiểu hài tử đâu, cái gì cũng đều không hiểu a.”

Còn chưa nói xong Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi liền cười thành một đoàn, bạch đại gia giả mô giả dạng mà thế Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý thẳng lắc đầu, “Làm bậy a, hắn nếu là biết bọn họ hạo nhiên mười bảy tuổi thời điểm liền đem người đổ ở cửa thang lầu kết quả khẩn trương muốn chết căn bản không biết nói cái gì, mặt đều nghẹn đỏ chính là bắt lấy người khác tay không cho đi, nên nhiều khổ sở a.”

Hai người cười đến càng hoan.

Tuổi lại lớn một chút, Ngô Lỗi xem như hai mươi năm diễn viên gạo cội, hai người cũng sớm qua lấy tân nhân thưởng thời điểm, vốn dĩ hẳn là thu liễm chút, hai người lại một chút không thèm để ý, vẫn như cũ ta tưởng như thế nào làm liền như thế nào làm. Rõ ràng mỗi ngày đều có hành trình vội muốn chết, còn tổng muốn nghênh ngang đi đối phương đoàn phim thăm cái ban, khiến cho sợ người khác không biết hai người bọn họ quan hệ hảo giống nhau, dần dà, chỉ cần một cái đoàn phim thỉnh trong đó một cái, nhất định chuẩn bị một người khác phòng.

Có người trêu ghẹo hai người bọn họ “Các ngươi đây là muốn xuất quỹ a.”

Lưu hạo nhiên pha trò “Đúng vậy, nhìn một cái này tình yêu,” Ngô Lỗi liền thò qua tới đón một câu, “Cảm động đất trời!” Người nọ cũng bị một đôi kẻ dở hơi chọc cười, cười lắc đầu tránh ra,

Nhưng thật ra bạch kính đình vì hai người bọn họ lo lắng nhảy nhót lung tung, mỗi ngày buổi sáng lên chuyện thứ nhất chính là phiên phiên hai người bọn họ có phải hay không bởi vì ở phát sóng trực tiếp lưỡi hôn lên đầu đề. Chỉ cần có người tới hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô Lỗi tiện tay tâm đổ mồ hôi, “Không không không, này hai là huynh đệ, quan hệ là khá tốt, chúng ta ba thường xuyên đi ra ngoài chơi tới.”

Kết quả hắn đều làm được này nông nỗi, Ngô Lỗi còn ghét bỏ hắn “Ai đi ra ngoài chơi mang ngươi a.”

Sau đó đảo mắt cười đến nhưng kính vui vẻ, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đối với màn ảnh hô to chúng ta tình yêu cảm động đất trời.

Bạch kính đình khí thiếu chút nữa ngất xỉu đi, vừa lúc lúc này tiểu trợ lý xoát Weibo đột nhiên toát ra tới một câu “Bạch ca, ngươi xem Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô Lỗi quan hệ cũng thật hảo a.”

Bạch kính đình nghe thế hai người tên liền đau đầu, “Là là là hai người bọn họ quan hệ hảo, hai người bọn họ không chỉ có quan hệ hảo còn lập tức muốn kết hôn đâu.”

Tiểu trợ lý:???????????

Tiểu trợ lý: “Thật vậy chăng?”

Bạch kính đình càng khí, “Thật sự! Ta cùng ngươi giảng ta hôm nay buổi tối không làm khác, ta đi nằm vùng chụp hai người bọn họ khai phòng ảnh chụp, ngày mai liền lên đầu đề.”

Tiểu trợ lý câm miệng, cảm thấy bạch đại gia đã điên rồi.

Sau lại bạch đại gia cũng lười đến giúp bọn hắn nhọc lòng, người khác tới hỏi liền sặc trở về, “Đối hai người bọn họ chính là như vậy, thấy sắc quên nghĩa.”

Nhưng tất cả mọi người là cười ha ha sau đó không để bụng.

Bạch kính đình: Mẹ nó nói thật ra còn không có người lý.

Lại sau lại, liền càng không ai lấy mấy thứ này nói chuyện này, hai người đều là điện ảnh giới đầu sỏ, trước hai năm cũng cố ý chuyển hướng phía sau màn, thành lập chính mình công ty, phát triển cũng coi như hảo, chính là hai người vẫn luôn không có bạn gái, liền cái tai tiếng cũng chưa truyền quá, chính là suốt ngày nị ở bên nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên công ty trước đài nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi thậm chí so nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên còn kích động.

Đồng tính luyến ái hôn nhân hợp pháp ngày đó, vô số người tag hai người bọn họ, hai người bọn họ cũng không đáp lại, nên như thế nào quá vẫn là như thế nào quá, đại gia vốn dĩ cũng không thật sự, tự nhiên liền đi qua.

Hôm nay liên hoan phim, hai người xứng thân bản hình không sai biệt lắm tây trang, thu hoạch một đường vui đùa lời nói, tới tìm nói chuyện lôi kéo làm quen người không đoạn quá, thật vất vả ngừng nghỉ sẽ, lại muốn bắt đầu rồi.

Chủ sự phương rất hiểu, đem hai người chỗ ngồi an bài ở bên nhau, nhưng kỳ thật liền tính bọn họ không như vậy an bài, hai vị này gia làm theo sẽ chạy đến cùng đi ngồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên năm trước lấy quá một lần ảnh đế, năm nay là trao giải khách quý, lưu đi hậu trường phía trước bám vào người cùng Ngô Lỗi nói đợi lát nữa cho ngươi cái kinh hỉ. Ngô Lỗi cười nói hắn ngươi như thế nào liền như vậy chắc chắn năm nay ảnh đế là ta đâu, đẩy ra đầu của hắn, cũng không để trong lòng nhi.

Ban xong thưởng nên nói đoạt giải cảm nghĩ, Ngô Lỗi microphone còn không có cầm chắc, Lưu hạo nhiên liền một phen đoạt qua đi, phía dưới phát ra một trận thiện ý cười vang, nhiều năm như vậy, Lưu hạo nhiên đoạt Ngô Lỗi microphone liền không phải một lần hai lần, sớm thói quen.

Lưu hạo nhiên cầm microphone, ít có mà không cùng người chủ trì khản hai câu, mở miệng thời điểm thanh âm thực trầm ổn, “Hôm nay sẽ trở thành một cái đặc thù nhật tử, ta tưởng có rất nhiều người đều sẽ vĩnh viễn mà nhớ kỹ hôm nay.”

Phía dưới: Còn không phải là Ngô Lỗi cầm ảnh đế sao, khiến cho ngươi không lấy quá dường như.

Lưu hạo nhiên: Ta cùng Ngô Lỗi thật lâu trước kia liền thảo luận quá, chờ chúng ta đều thành ảnh đế, chúng ta nên làm điểm cái gì, nhưng chúng ta không có đến ra nhất trí kết luận. Hôm nay, ta gạt hắn chuẩn bị một kinh hỉ.

Phía dưới: Hai người các ngươi chơi nhiều năm như vậy, nị không nị a.

Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người quỳ một gối, “Ngô Lỗi, chúng ta kết hôn đi.”

Phía dưới: Hôm nay này hai khiến cho rất đại a, được rồi được rồi, chơi hảo chạy nhanh đi xuống, bóng người sau còn không có trao giải đâu, muốn vội muốn chết.

Ngô Lỗi có điểm ngốc, nhưng thực mau phản ứng lại đây, dùng sức chớp vài cái đôi mắt, cảm thấy chính mình có một chút muốn rơi lệ. Hắn tiếp nhận nhẫn tròng lên chính mình trên tay, đem Lưu hạo nhiên bứt lên tới, không quan tâm mà hôn lên đi.

Phía dưới: Ai da này hai không dứt còn hôn lên…. Từ từ, hôn lên

Phía dưới:??????????

Phía dưới: Ta thao không phải là thật sự đi?????????

Phía dưới: Mụ mụ!!!!!!!

Truyền thông điên rồi, luống cuống tay chân mới phản ứng lại đây, hai người lại ôm xuống đài.

Bạch kính đình ngồi ở đệ nhất bài, bưng kín hai mắt của mình, tiểu trợ lý điên cuồng mà cho hắn phát tin tức,

“Bạch ca?????????”

“Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi????????”

“Ngươi như thế nào không nói cho ta?????”

Bạch kính đình chờ tiểu trợ lý xoát mãn 99＋, mới chậm rì rì mà hồi một câu, “Ta đã sớm nói cho ngươi, ngươi không tin.”

Này đích xác trở thành đáng giá ghi khắc một ngày, vô số ngày thường trang dung tinh xảo, sợi tóc đều lộ ra đoan trang rụt rè người mang giày cao gót vòng quanh đường cái từng vòng mà chạy, một bên chạy còn phát ra đại tinh tinh giống nhau gầm rú., Có còn ôm chính mình chừng mười tuổi tiểu hài nhi một bên khóc một bên nói ngươi xem mẹ ngươi lúc ấy ánh mắt không sai đi.

Có người oán hận mà cấp hai người nhắn lại, “Trang, các ngươi dốc hết sức trang, trang nhiều năm như vậy.”

Ngô Lỗi hắc hắc lặng lẽ cười, oa ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực cấp người nọ hồi phục,

“Chúng ta trước nay không trang quá a.”


	69. Viêm Đế fan đừng ý nan bình nữa

【 hạo lỗi diễn sinh hướng 】【 giới giải trí AU】【 diễn đàn thể 】 Viêm Đế phấn có thể hay không không cần lại ý nan bình  
* bộ phận giả thiết

Cửu Châu giải trí Lữ về trần · A Tô lặc · khăn tô ngươi

Cơ dã

Vũ nhiên

Trường lâm truyền thông nhất ca tiêu viêm

Đại công tử tiêu bình chương

Nhị công tử tiêu bình tinh

Lê thốc ( tư thiết tiêu viêm thân đệ )

Phi lưu ( tư thiết Lâm gia con nuôi )

Đạo diễn mai trường tô ( nghệ danh, tên thật lâm thù )

Hồng tam nguyên phòng làm việc hoắc chấn tiêu

Tùng bách điện ảnh hồ cũng phong

Lang Gia bảng tạp chí chủ biên lận thần

Lhr48 dư hoài

Tống ca

Trinh thám tổ Tần phong

Đường leng keng

Cổ mộ tổ bạch long

Doanh tử anh

Sơn Hải Kinh quốc tế tiểu Thái Tử thạch bội bội

Trời cao biển rộng diễn đàn >> giải trí bát quái khối >>【 chủ đề 】 Viêm Đế phấn có thể hay không không cần lại ý nan bình, Lữ về trần hôn tin đều công bố, một hai phải hắn mang hài tử thượng ba nào mới có thể hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh sao

Lầu chính

RT

1 lâu

Có hài tử cũng giải không được khóa, vọng ngươi biết.

2 lâu

Ta là bỏ lỡ nhiều ít khóa, ta còn dừng lại ở jy cùng yr là một đôi thời điểm, hiện tại các ngươi nói cho ta yr cùng lgc đính hôn??? Có hay không khóa đại biểu tổng kết một chút?

3 lâu

Không có, trên lầu chờ cuối kỳ thi lại đi.

4 lâu

Lăn, ý nan bình chính là cpg, quan viêm phấn đánh rắm.

Lại buộc chặt ta viêm một lần lâu chủ chưng nấu (chính chủ) chết một lần.

5 lâu

Lăn

Lăn

……

Lăn

Lăn

Lăn

6 lâu

Trường lâm đại công tử sữa bột tiền kiếm đủ rồi chuyên tâm ở nhà mang oa

Nhị công tử không kháng thu coi diễn một bộ phác một bộ

Phi lưu nói chuyện một chữ một chữ ra bên ngoài nhảy, không chụp nhà mình diễn không ai hiểu hắn ý tứ

Mai đạo không thấy được với mắt vở đã moi chân hai ba năm

Lê thốc tổng nghệ hồ già chỉ biết thét chói tai, diễn kịch hắn ca đều nãi không đứng dậy

Liền thừa nhất ca một người dưỡng cả gia đình, làm liên tục xong trở về đối tượng cũng chạy, đối tượng fans còn đêm khuya cuồng hoan chuyển phát rút thăm trúng thưởng ăn mừng nhà mình chưng nấu (chính chủ) thoát ly đỡ đệ ma khổ hải, cũng là thực trát tâm

# đau lòng Viêm Đế # # Viêm Đế không khóc # # tối nay chúng ta đều là tiêu viêm phấn #

7 lâu

Nhất thời thế nhưng phân không rõ trên lầu rốt cuộc là nhà ai hắc……

8 lâu

Cũng có thể là cpg điên rồi đâu 2333

9 lâu

Viêm phấn giải giải thiếu bán thảm, sớm 800 năm hận không thể hai người xé đến cả đời không qua lại với nhau, hiện tại rốt cuộc chết tình duyên, cpf còn đều tinh luyện xyf, chẳng lẽ các ngươi không có ở nửa đêm tỉnh lại thời điểm nhịn không được dùng chăn che lại đầu trộm cười ra tiếng tới sao?

10 lâu

Người qua đường đỉnh nắp nồi nói một câu, lúc trước hai người bọn họ đồ chuyển tới ta trang đầu, còn có một đống giới giải trí đại lão ồn ào thời điểm, ta thật sự cho rằng trần tiêu is rio……

11 lâu

Trạm asl cùng xz ta cũng cảm thấy đã từng trần tiêu thật sự ăn rất ngon a, cảm giác toàn thế giới đều tự cấp bọn họ sản lương, mỗi ngày đều có thể ăn đến căng. Không cấm bưng kín hiện giờ ở lãnh vòng tự cắt chân thịt miệng mình không cho chính mình khóc thành tiếng QAQ

12 lâu

Ha hả ngươi trong mộng toàn thế giới.

13 lâu

Trên lầu viêm tỷ tỷ or trần tỷ tỷ không cần như vậy táo bạo sao, tới Lý đào một chút a.

14 lâu

Đào cái quỷ, áo khoác không làm người, thân xóa đã nửa ngày.

15 lâu

Bởi vì áo khoác cũng muốn ăn dưa ha ha ha ha ha ha.

16 lâu

Không có gì hảo liêu, ăn ít cpg txt tẩy não bao.

xy đại lương Tiêu gia xuất thân, trường lâm truyền thông lão bản xts tự mình kết cục nâng lên tới, vừa xuất đạo tạp nhiều ít tài nguyên, mà lúc ấy ngươi trần vẫn là nobody. Hai người liền hợp tác một lần, vẫn là trường lâm còn Cửu Châu giải trí nhân tình, xy người hảo, lgc liền thuốc cao bôi trên da chó giống nhau dính trụ không bỏ, còn tự mình kết cục cấp cpf phát đường. Kỳ thật này hai thật không thân. lgc trong giới quan hệ tốt nhất là jy hảo đi. Kết quả quay đầu liền đoạt nhân gia muội tử ha hả, làm người đừng quá Lữ về trần.

17 lâu

wtmxs trên lầu lại là nào ăn tẩy não bao, nhà ngươi hiện tại không bán thiết huyết Viêm Đế nhân thiết???

Thiên đàn viêm phấn giải giải hôm nay quả kim quất: Tiêu viêm người hảo.

18 lâu

Chính là hắn viêm có thù tất báo lần này ta mới cảm thấy đặc biệt rio, là thật sự từng yêu.

Gác người khác lợi dụng xong hắn viêm sau đó đương giẻ lau quăng sớm bị Viêm Đế neng đã chết hảo đi, ta xem xong dưa tỷ liêu cùng Lữ về trần Weibo thời điểm vẫn luôn đang đợi tiêu viêm phóng đại chiêu a, kết quả ta ngao một cái suốt đêm, hắn thí cũng chưa phóng một cái!

Biến thành đen.

19 lâu

Ha ha ha ha ha ha chúc mừng Viêm Đế giải khóa giẻ lau nhân thiết.

20 lâu

[ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ]

Các ngươi không thể bởi vì hắn Đại Ma Đạo Sư đọc điều siêu trường liền nói nhân gia không hồi phục a, bình luận một đống đau lòng Viêm Đế người đều cho hắn thảo lên hot search. cpg thật là cái gì đều có thể đương đường cắn đi xuống a ——

“Anh anh anh nhiều như vậy thiên tài phát bác là tránh ở cái nào góc liếm láp miệng vết thương sao?”

“Phát phong cảnh chiếu là không nghĩ làm mọi người xem đến chính mình tiều tụy bộ dáng lo lắng đi, đau lòng viêm bảo.”

“Rạng sáng 5 giờ a, nắng hè chói chang lại là một buổi tối không có ngủ sao.”

Nôn…… Phun ra

21 lâu

Ta cũng tưởng đau lòng Viêm Đế một đợt, hảo hảo ylq tổng tiến công nhân thiết, từ nhận thức Lữ về trần về sau liền ở nhược thụ trên đường một đi không trở lại.

22 lâu

Lúc này ta muốn cue một chút tiểu áp lực. Nhìn xem ngươi ca, đều là một cái mẹ sinh, nhân gia tùy tiện phát một trương đại mạc mặt trời mọc đồ —— mẹ nó dùng X đều có thể chụp hồ —— nhẹ nhàng lên hot search. Ta đều không nghĩ nói cái gì, lê a ngươi nhưng trường điểm tâm đi.

23 lâu

Ăn dưa lê mẹ???

Lê gia trốn đi.jpg

24 lâu

Kêu thảm thiết lê tưởng hồng chỉ có một cái lộ, cùng hắn ca giống nhau xào CP lạc.

Ta trước nói hoắc lê khóa.

25 lâu

Khóa ngươi mã đâu, hắc tử trước tư một cái mã trước.

26 lâu

Đào trần tiêu liền đào trần tiêu, kéo trường lâm những người khác xuống nước làm cái gì.

27 lâu

Chẳng lẽ không phải yr mới là đáng thương nhất sao, rõ ràng là ba người điện ảnh ta lại trước sau không thể có tên họ ha ha ha ha ha ha thực xin lỗi ta khống chế không được chính mình mặt bộ thần kinh.

28 lâu

Hiện tại hot search đệ nhất # Viêm Đế không khóc #, đệ nhị # đau lòng Viêm Đế #, đệ tam # Lữ về trần tra nam #, đệ tứ # cơ dã chúng ta đĩnh ngươi #

# Lữ về trần vũ nhiên hôn tin # xếp hạng 29, emmmm các ngươi phẩm phẩm

29 lâu

Cho nên vấn đề tới, hot search rốt cuộc ai mua đâu?

30 lâu

Vị này trần tỷ tỷ vẫn là sống ở thế giới của chính mình, cho rằng tất cả mọi người yếu hại nhà ngươi sao?

31 lâu

Bụi phấn cũng đừng ném nồi CP phấn, CP phấn không như vậy có thể đánh.

Dù sao ta trang đầu không ăn trần tiêu cũng toàn kết cục, hiện tại chính là toàn võng cuồng hoan, đi trước tiêu viêm Weibo đau lòng một đợt, sau đó đi Lữ về trần Weibo mắng tra nam, lại liên tục chiến đấu ở các chiến trường cơ dã Weibo khuyên hắn đứng lên.

Vũ nhiên: Ta liền an tĩnh ăn dưa.gif

32 lâu

Ha ha ha ha ha ta quang xem võng hữu bình luận đều mau cười đã chết, cho nên hiện tại vẫn là trừ bỏ tiêu viêm po tam trương đồ bên ngoài không một cái kết cục sao?

33 lâu

Ngày thường nhất nhảy trường lâm cùng Cửu Châu phía chính phủ đều an tĩnh như gà, ngươi nói đi.

34 lâu

Xem ra chỉ có @ giới giải trí kiểm tra kỷ luật ủy thạch bội bội.

35 lâu

Thạch tổng: Ta biết, nhưng là ta không nói.

36 lâu

Muốn ngươi gì dùng, ta tuyên bố đối Sơn Hải Kinh quốc tế kỳ hạ sở hữu sản phẩm biến thành đen 30 giây.

37 lâu

Trên lầu có thể hay không kiên cường một chút, muốn chuyển liền biến thành đen 1 phút.

38 lâu

Cho nên hiện tại quần ma loạn vũ mấy ngày, rốt cuộc là vì cái gì, ta xem ngươi trần cái kia bị người qua đường luân trăm vạn bác ba giờ cũng không thấy ra hắn muốn cùng vũ nhiên kết hôn a. Hắn còn không phải là tuổi tới rồi tưởng định ra tới sao, vốn dĩ liền không phải idol, thật kết hôn cũng không có gì đi.

39 lâu

Ngươi hàng không? Nên điều yêu cầu cùng dưa tỷ liêu cùng nhau hưởng dụng mới có thể đạt tới tốt nhất công hiệu.

40 lâu

Đều bị chụp đến cùng vũ nhiên chụp ảnh cưới emmmm

41 lâu

Nhẫn cưới hiểu biết một chút

[ hình ảnh ]

42 lâu

Cái kia…… Các ngươi nhìn đến Sơn Hải Kinh châu báu quốc tế @yr cái kia sao…… Nàng nhẫn không phải lgc trên tay cái kia a.

43 lâu

Không chỗ không ở Sơn Hải Kinh, lần này ta tin thạch luôn là thật sự biết 23333

44 lâu

Bao tải —— nghe xong lsgn nói chuẩn bị xoát Weibo, sau đó phát hiện Weibo hỏng mất, cái quỷ gì? Ta là một người sao?

45 lâu

Không, ngươi không phải. Ta cũng hỏng mất.

Ngày đó buổi tối hệ thống đều hảo hảo, ta cấp trình tự vượn tiểu ca ca call bạch đánh quăng ngã!

46 lâu

Hỏng mất trước xoát đến tỏ vẻ không nghĩ nói chuyện, các ngươi chính mình xem đồ đi, ta tưởng lẳng lặng.

[ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ]

47 lâu

Trình tự vượn: Ta mẹ nó mới vừa nằm xuống, các ngươi liền lại làm sự! Đồng quy vu tận đi!

48 lâu

Cho nên……yr đính hôn đối tượng vẫn là jy? lgc chỉ là bạn lang?

49 lâu

Cho nên lgc vẫn luôn không nói chuyện chính là bởi vì loại sự tình này hẳn là từ tân nhân tự mình tuyên bố?

50 lâu

Cho nên ta mấy ngày này ngao đêm rớt đầu tóc đến tột cùng là vì cái gì?

51 lâu

Ta tính toán đi sân thượng hóng gió, có viêm phấn cùng nhau sao?

[ hình ảnh ]

52 lâu

dbq hiện tại cười ra tiếng nói có phải hay không thực không lễ phép, lgc tân bác định vị ở cổ đồng kinh điện ảnh thành, cùng xy ở bên nhau?

53 lâu

Không! Ta không tin! Trần trần ngươi nếu như bị bắt cóc liền nháy mắt!!!

54 lâu

Ha ha ha ha vị này trần tỷ tỷ ta khuyên ngươi nhận mệnh, ngươi không thấy mặt trên nhà ngươi phấn đều tính toán cùng viêm phấn giải hòa sao ( bushi

55 lâu

Chẳng lẽ viêm tỷ tỷ liền không khổ sao, đau lòng hắn viêm ở sa mạc đóng phim hàng đêm khó miên, người đều tiều tụy, nơi nào hiểu được người hai vợ chồng là đang xem hạt cát xem ngôi sao xem ánh trăng từ thơ từ ca phú cho tới nhân sinh “Triết học” ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

56 lâu

Các ngươi tốt xấu a, không cần lại trát các vị tỷ tỷ tâm ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Sờ sờ chính mình từ từ thưa thớt đầu tóc, tươi cười dần dần biến mất.jpg

57 lâu

Ta cảm thấy các ngươi còn có thể giãy giụa một chút [ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ]

Trường lâm truyền thông: Phim mới hợp tác bãi liêu.

Cửu Châu giải trí: Chỉ là đạo cụ mà thôi.

58 lâu

Sợ sợ, ái không dậy nổi.

……

……

……

Này dán đã bị cắt bỏ, 8 giây sau tự động nhảy quay đầu trang.


	70. Có người tới nói LWTV tân tống nghệ sao

【 hạo lỗi diễn sinh hướng 】【 giới giải trí AU】【 diễn đàn thể 】 có người tới liêu một khối tiền LWTV tân tổng nghệ sao  
*OOC đều là lof chủ

* vũ lập phương cái này xưng hô phi lof chủ nguyên sang, xem văn or xoát Weibo thời điểm nhìn đến quá, như có không ổn tại đây thổ hạ tòa, xâm xóa.

Trở lên

<<<

Trời cao biển rộng diễn đàn >> giải trí bát quái khối >>【 chủ đề 】 có người tới liêu một khối tiền LWTV tân tổng nghệ sao

Lầu chính

Chính là cái kia biệt danh thành phố ngầm cùng dũng sĩ lao ra cổ đồng kinh 2333

1 lâu

Áp lực: Áp lực không biết, không liên quan áp lực sự.jpg

2 lâu

Xác nhận xem qua thần, là túng lê không sai. Cùng áp lực bên này camera đại ca cũng là thực sẽ chơi, thực lực suy diễn cái gì gọi là cho ngài biểu diễn một cái tại chỗ tự sát, sau đó một cái khác nhiếp ảnh đại ca khiêng lên camera liền chạy, còn biên kêu “Từ lỗi ngã chết lạp”, đem chúng ta lê sợ tới mức đều biến hình, đôi tay hai chân bái ở cơ quan cây cột thượng chỉ biết thét chói tai.

3 lâu

Ai kêu ngươi lê ngay từ đầu vứt bỏ tô vạn tiểu khả ái ha ha ha

Tiết mục tổ: Lần này hoạt động có thể lựa chọn đơn người hành động hoặc là tổ đội hành động ( màn ảnh chuyển tô vạn ) lê thốc muốn cùng tô vạn kết minh sao.

Ngươi lê nhìn đến tô vạn lôi kéo Thẩm quỳnh vui vẻ về phía phía chính mình chạy, lập tức đem cửa xe một quan, lãnh khốc: Không cần. Còn liều mạng thúc giục tài xế, đi mau đi mau.

4 lâu

Tô vạn: Lê thay đổi.jpg

5 lâu

Áp lực mạc phương, vả mặt cuồng ma vũ lập phương đang ở đọc điều thượng tuyến trung.

6 lâu

Ngươi hoắc: Ta khẳng định là một người đi.

Vẫn là ngươi hoắc: Câm miệng, nắm ta, ta mang ngươi đi ra ngoài.

A, nam nhân.

7 lâu

Hồng hồng hỏa hỏa hoảng hoảng hốt hốt trạm 1S hoắc lê.

8 lâu

Vũ lập phương: Là thật sự, hắn kêu đến ta màng tai viêm đều phải tái phát, ta chỉ là muốn cho lê thốc an tĩnh một chút.

9 lâu

Tốt ta ( pian ) tin ( sha ) ( zi )

10 lâu

Hôm nay hoắc chấn tiêu ba hoa chích choè sao ( 1/1 )

11 lâu

“Hảo hắc a, ta sợ quá.”

“Cái này tiết mục là chỉ tính toán lục một kỳ sao?”

“Hẳn là không có khách quý dám đến đi.”

“Đi ra ngoài ta liền báo nguy.”

Ta một cái hoắc hắc đột nhiên có điểm đau lòng hắn, là thật sự dũng sĩ chọc, dám cùng kêu thảm thiết lê loại người này hình binh khí tổ đội hợp tác.

12 lâu

Bội bội: Có tiền tùy hứng, không sợ.

Này tiết mục hẳn là chính là cấp Sơn Hải Kinh tập đoàn cái kia chủ đề thành làm tuyên truyền, một kỳ đã đủ rồi.

13 lâu

Đây là cái gì thần giống nhau khách quý danh sách, cấp kim chủ ba ba quỳ xuống, ngài xem ta tư thế này tiêu chuẩn sao.

14 lâu

Thạch tổng: Mau đứng lên mau đứng lên, trên đời này không có tiền làm không được sự tình, nếu có, đó chính là các ngươi nghèo.

15 lâu

Sau đó thạch tổng máy theo dõi đã bị leng keng đen ha ha ha ha ha cười ra heo kêu

16 lâu

Tiết mục tổ vẻ mặt mộng bức, thạch tổng: Nhìn cái gì mà nhìn, ta có tiền. Lập tức hướng hacker thế lực cúi đầu, 500 so đặc tệ đã đánh tới ngài tài khoản thượng, thỉnh kiểm tra và nhận.

17 lâu

xswl thạch bội bội + rau dưa, tiết mục tổ bên này diễn so khách quý còn nhiều.

18 lâu

Tần phong còn ở nghiêm trang giáo dục leng keng muốn tuân thủ quy tắc trò chơi, lão Tần: Mau cùng nhau tới giải mật mã lạp ~

Leng keng vẻ mặt ghét bỏ mà nhìn hắn, này sợ không phải cái ngốc tử, đôi ta hiện tại giải tán còn kịp sao?

19 lâu

Hủy đi không được khóa cứng, chìa khóa ta ném trong biển.

20 lâu

Lão Tần thật sự thực ngay thẳng, nói không nên lời đi liền không ra đi, tiếp tục ở trên tường tính công thức. Ngươi đường vừa ra đi cửa đá liền đóng lại hắn đều không mang theo chớp mắt.

21 lâu

Leng keng: Ta cùng ngươi nói ta khẳng định là cái thứ nhất bắt được thành chủ bảo vật, ngươi xem a chúng ta hiện tại ở cái này vị trí, sau đó chúng ta đi bên này, phía trước có cái bẫy rập chúng ta vòng……

Sau đó hắn liền chân trái quấy chân phải ngã vào bẫy rập bị treo lên tới.

Câu chuyện này nói cho chúng ta biết, đi đường thời điểm phải cẩn thận xem lộ không cần chơi di động.

22 lâu

Ha ha ha ha ha ha này đoạn một chút ý tứ đều không có ha ha ha ha ha ta liền lặp lại nhìn một trăm tới biến đi ha ha ha ha ha ha

23 lâu

Leng keng bắt lấy võng xem ngã trên mặt đất di động nước mắt đều phải rớt ra tới, ta không chỉ có không có đau lòng hắn thậm chí còn có một chút muốn cười, dpq ta thật là phấn ha ha ha ha ha ha

24 lâu

Vũ lập phương mang theo tiểu áp lực đều bắt được cái thứ nhất nhắc nhở, lhr48 gia kia hai cái còn nằm liệt trong mật thất cãi nhau cũng là phi thường báo cười ——

1 ca: Ngươi mặt béo.

2 ca: Ngươi thiếu một cái thận.

1 ca: Ngươi không cổ.

2 ca: Ngươi thiếu một cái thận.

1 ca: Ngươi đầu đại.

2 ca: Ngươi thiếu một cái thận.

25 lâu

Phốc ta một người qua đường cấp lhr48 gia đầu phiếu chính là muốn nhìn 1 ca 2 ca battle

26 lâu

Dư hoài tỏ vẻ hắn rõ ràng nói muốn cùng hồ cũng phong một đội, không biết vì cái gì sẽ cùng Tống ca bị quan tiến cùng gian mật thất.

Tống ca tỏ vẻ hắn cũng là như vậy tưởng.

27 lâu

Tiết mục tổ đã thực đã hiểu, tiểu tỷ tỷ: Hồ cũng phong cùng dư tội cùng nhau đi rồi nga.

Hai cái nằm liệt miệng pháo lập tức tiêm máu gà nhảy dựng lên muốn tay không hủy đi cửa đá.

28 lâu

Ta phong: Các ngươi 484 ngốc, dư tội căn bản không có tới.

29 lâu

Mà lúc này chúng ta tiểu phi lưu vẫn như cũ ở bộ xương khô trận hoạt tác thượng chơi đến vui vẻ vô cùng căn bản là không có ở lo lắng nhiệm vụ sự tình.

30 lâu

Nhị công tử: Ngươi liền tại nơi đây chờ ta, không cần đi lại, ta đi mua mấy cái quả quýt tìm mấy cái manh mối.

31 lâu

Tổn thọ nơi này có người chiếm tiểu thúc thúc tiện nghi 23333

32 lâu

Trìu mến tiểu da gân 30s, cảm thấy hắn có thể đi O chăng trả lời gia tộc con cháu thịnh vượng là một loại cái gì thể nghiệm.

Mai đạo: Kêu thúc công.

Phi lưu: Kêu thúc thúc.

Viêm Đế: Kêu thúc thúc.

33 lâu

Da gân: Gần nhất nghe nói có lời đồn ở truyền ta cùng phi lưu là họ hàng gần, ta tưởng làm sáng tỏ một chút, chúng ta là không có huyết thống quan hệ, có rất nhiều hôn ước quan hệ ( bushi

34 lâu

Ha ha ha ha ha ha you bad bad

35 lâu

[ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ]

Từ từ tô khó tỷ tỷ phát hiện cái gì!!!!!! Là tử anh a a a a!!!!!!!!!!! Gió bão khóc thút thít

36 lâu

Lại lần nữa cấp kim chủ ba ba quỳ xuống, 500 năm rốt cuộc ở màn ảnh thượng lại lần nữa liếm đến ta tử anh mặt prprpr, cho nên ta có phải hay không có thể triển vọng hạ còn sẽ có bạch long, không cần đánh tỉnh ta……

37 lâu

Xem xong nói cho ngươi, là có bạch long.

38 lâu

Cổ mộ tổ dưới lầu chạy vòng trung, rốt cuộc chờ đến cùng khung, còn hảo ta không từ bỏ.

Tiết mục tổ quá xấu rồi đi, khách quý danh sách bên trong cũng chưa viết.

39 lâu

Bởi vì hai người bọn họ lấy không phải dũng sĩ kịch bản, là cổ đồng kinh thành chủ kịch bản.

40 lâu

Rõ ràng ngầm như vậy ám ta lại cảm thấy ta đôi mắt đã là bị lóe mù, mỗi cái tổ đều ở phát cẩu lương, chỉ có tô khó tỷ một người ở nghiêm túc chơi trò chơi.

41 lâu

Tô khó: Thế gian này chỉ có ta tản ra độc thân cẩu thanh hương.gif

42 lâu

Ta, tô khó, không chỉ có cự tuyệt ngươi cẩu lương, còn đá phiên ngươi cẩu chén, nhân tiện xả ngươi cẩu mặt, còn muốn đấm bạo ngươi đối tượng đầu chó.

43 lâu

Ha ha ha ha ha rõ ràng là cái thứ nhất tìm đủ sở hữu manh mối người, ta lại cảm giác được một tia chua xót là chuyện như thế nào.

44 lâu

Vũ lập phương bên này còn ở cùng đụng phải da gân xả ngươi tin ta, không ta không tin ngươi, chúng ta trao đổi tình báo, ai biết ngươi có hay không quỷ, có phải hay không huynh đệ, huynh đệ cũng không thương lượng.

Áp lực: Các ngươi nghẹn xem ta, ta còn là cái hài tử ở trường thân thể. Sau đó ăn xong rồi tìm manh mối thời điểm phát hiện tiết mục tổ cơm hộp.

Nhị công tử vừa thấy không tốt, phi lưu khẳng định cũng đói bụng, đoạt áp lực cơm hộp quay đầu liền chạy.

45 lâu

［ hình ảnh ］［ hình ảnh ］

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ngươi lê đều choáng váng, trong miệng thịt còn không có nuốt xuống đi liền bắt đầu lên án, có hay không lê ngữ thập cấp học giả cấp phiên dịch một chút.

46 lâu

Thụ hại lê: Là cái dạng này, lúc ấy ta liền đứng ở kia, đối liền chỗ đó, hoắc 【 tất ——】 cùng 【 tất ——】 tinh ở ta đối diện cho nhau xả quần cộc tử. Làm lê sao, không xem bát quái sao có thể, đời này đều không thể. Ta liền gác kia một bên ăn một bên xem, ta nào biết đâu rằng 【 tất ——】 tinh rớt quá mức tới liền đem ta cơm hộp đoạt. Thương thiên hại lê! Diệt sạch nhân tính!

47 lâu

Ngươi hoắc: Nuốt rớt, không được kêu, đi rồi.

48 lâu

Áp lực ủy khuất, nhưng là áp lực không nói.

49 lâu

Này đoạn cũng xs ta.

Leng keng: Áp lực, kéo huynh đệ một phen bái.

Lê: Phong có điểm đại.

Hoắc: Chúng ta đây đi nhanh một chút.

Leng keng: Đừng a, hoắc ca, cứu ta, phóng ta xuống dưới —— đừng đi a, ta biết thành chủ bảo vật ở nơi nào ——

( bội bội: Nơi này từ ta hiến xướng BGM, tuyết ～ hoa ～ phiêu ～ phiêu ～【 sát thương quá lớn tiêu âm xử lý 】 )

Hoắc lê lang thân bái hữu tổ: Đi mau đi mau.

Sau đó ngươi Tần mới chậm rì rì lắc lư lại đây: ( đạo diễn ) tỷ tỷ nói ngươi cùng ta giải tán, cho nên ta không cần đem ngươi buông xuống.

Leng keng ( tê tâm liệt phế ): Ca, Tần ca, Tần phong ca ca, ta sai rồi, cứu ta cứu ta ——

Leng keng từ võng đáng thương vô cùng vươn tay hò hét bộ dáng quá hảo chơi, nhịn không được liền cắt cái quỷ súc video ( bushi

50 lâu

Leng keng: 30 giây nội ta đem hắc rớt vị này tầng chủ máy tính, ăn đốn tốt đi.

51 lâu

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha cách

52 lâu

“Hai vị cổ đồng kinh chủ nhân bị phong ấn tại cảnh trong gương đồ vật trong cung, bọn họ sẽ giải đáp dũng sĩ nghi vấn, có thể là thật sự cũng có thể là giả, nhưng kẻ báo thù lừa gạt mọi người lại vĩnh viễn sẽ không đối người thủ hộ nói dối.”

“Kẻ báo thù có thể ở dũng sĩ bước vào địa cung kia một khắc cùng chi trao đổi thân phận.”

“Người thủ hộ chuyển thế liền ở dũng sĩ đội ngũ trung gian.”

“Phong ấn ngủ say ngàn năm bọn họ lại lần nữa tụ có thể là chung cực bảo tàng, cũng có thể là chung cực hủy diệt.”

Manh mối có điểm gay gay chính là sao lại thế này.

53 lâu

Khẩu hồ! Này rõ ràng chính là thế giới huyền huyễn huynh đệ tình hảo sao!

54 lâu

Bạch long tử anh is rio

55 lâu

[ hình ảnh ] tô khó V: Ta là ai ta ở đâu ta vì cái gì muốn tới tham gia cái này tiết mục @ Sơn Hải Kinh quốc tế - thạch bội bội [ hình ảnh ]

Ha ha ha ha ha ta cảm thấy khó tỷ cuối cùng đem hai cái tín vật phóng thượng nghiệm chứng đài kết quả vẫn là bị hệ thống phán định nhiệm vụ thất bại thời điểm cả người đều là hỏng mất.

56 lâu

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hệ thống cấp dũng sĩ một lần phản giết cơ hội tìm ra rốt cuộc ai là kẻ báo thù, kết quả bọn họ đem hồ cũng phong phiếu đi ra ngoài thời điểm, Tần phong hẳn là cũng không nghĩ lại tham gia cái này tiết mục ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Tần phong: Tâm hảo mệt, cái này đội ngũ căn bản mang bất động.

57 lâu

Sư huynh mộng bức mặt, vì cái gì đều cue ta a?

58 lâu

Đúng vậy ha ha ha ha ha wuli sư huynh rõ ràng vẫn luôn đều bên ngoài vòng nghiêm túc hủy đi tường thành

Sư huynh: Có thể động thủ tuyệt không bức bức.jpg

59 lâu

Ngươi hoắc cũng là mạnh miệng nhân thiết không ngã, cuối cùng còn mạnh hơn điều hắn là thật sự bắt đầu tính toán một người hành động, nhưng là tiến địa cung thời điểm đã bị bạch long lựa chọn thay đổi thân phận bài, chỉ có thể đi tìm tử anh chuyển thế giả. Sau đó dắt áp lực tay thời điểm thu được hệ thống nhắc nhở tìm kiếm chính xác.

Vũ lập phương ( chính trực mặt ): Hắn là thật sự thực sảo.

60 lâu

Là là là. Cho nên ngươi vì cái gì trảo đến như vậy khẩn.

61 lâu

Ha ha ha ha ha phiền đã chết, nhân gia không cần mặt mũi lạp!

62 lâu

Áp lực: Cho ngươi một ánh mắt, nói lại lần nữa.

63 lâu

Ngươi hoắc cầu sinh dục rất mạnh —— “Không có, nói giỡn nói giỡn. Lê thốc hắn cũng có thực nghiêm túc ở giải quyết vấn đề.”

64 lâu

Cho nên vấn đề = cơm hộp?

65 lâu

Ha ha ha ha ha ha trên lầu vì cái gì lại muốn nói ra tới, từ từ ta vì cái gì muốn nói lại ha ha ha ha ha

Tiểu lê: Sâm khí.

66 lâu

Ta đến kết thúc bắt đầu niệm cảm tạ Sơn Hải Kinh quốc tế đối bổn tiết mục mạnh mẽ duy trì blabla thời điểm đều không có cảm thấy có cái gì không đúng, sau đó nghe được dư hoài cùng hồ cũng phong nói da gân còn bồi phi lưu ở có thật nhiều bồ công anh kia chơi đâu, ta mới đột nhiên phát hiện này hai căn bản là không tới cuối cùng cái kia phòng……

67 lâu

Ta cũng……

68 lâu

Da da lê còn tiến đến trước màn ảnh hạ giọng nói muốn đi lên BBQ không mang theo hai người bọn họ ha ha ha ha ha

69 lâu

Phi lưu: Không được! Muốn đi!

70 lâu

Ta không phục, vì sao trên lầu có thể phát giọng nói 233333

……

……

……

FIN or TBC.


	71. AMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a77nna

Gặp được Ngô Lỗi thật là Lưu hạo nhiên hành tẩu giang hồ nhiều năm như vậy một cái ngoài ý muốn.

Hắn chỉ là tùy tiện giúp bạn cùng phòng thay ca mà thôi, không nghĩ tới đã bị kéo vào một cái hoa lệ phòng. Mà phòng tiểu thiếu gia tùy ý cầm 50 vạn tiền mặt làm người cởi quần áo.

Ngồi ở trên sô pha tiểu thiếu gia ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, lười biếng đá đá bên cạnh thật lớn hành Lý rương, “Một vạn một kiện, chậm rãi thoát.”

Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người liền đi.

“Đem hắn ngăn lại tới, những người khác đi ra ngoài.” Tiểu thiếu gia cau mày, không ai có thể quấy rầy hắn hứng thú. Lưu hạo nhiên thừa nhận hắn đối tiểu thiếu gia tinh xảo giảo hảo khuôn mặt thực cảm thấy hứng thú, lại nửa điểm không thích hắn quái đản tính cách.

“Ta nhưng chưa nói làm ngươi bán mông, ta nói làm ngươi thao ta.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn tiểu thiếu gia để ở hắn giữa háng cọ xát hai chân, thâm hô một hơi.

Lưu hạo nhiên chuẩn bị làm Ngô Lỗi sau này lui, hắn duỗi tay vòng lấy Ngô Lỗi tinh tế mềm mại eo, đem phía sau áo sơmi từ đai lưng rút ra, thuận thế dọc theo eo tuyến chưởng trụ Ngô Lỗi trơn bóng

Bối.

“Ngươi... Sao.”

Lưu hạo nhiên hôn bá đạo lại ngang ngược, không ngừng mà ở Ngô Lỗi khoang miệng công thành chiếm đất. Lưu hạo nhiên so Ngô Lỗi hơi chút cao một chút, thân cao ưu thế làm Ngô Lỗi thực mau đánh mất khống chế thế cục năng lực. Hắn bị Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy thao sau này lui, thẳng đến ngã vào phòng trên giường lớn.

“Cái gì tư thế?” Lưu hạo nhiên cởi bỏ chính mình nơ, tùy ý lột ra cổ áo hai viên nút thắt.

“Tùy, tùy tiện.” Ngô Lỗi hơi thở còn không có suyễn đều, Lưu hạo nhiên nhão dính dính hôn lại tế mật địa thấu đi lên. Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật không có hôn môi qua kinh nghiệm, lại cố ý muốn trang đến giống rất có trải qua tay già đời, đầu lưỡi vươn tới cùng Lưu hạo nhiên dây dưa không thôi, một cổ não sử cậy mạnh dùng hàm răng đi gặm cắn Lưu hạo nhiên môi.

“Ngươi đây là người vẫn là cắn người?” Lưu hạo nhiên cười hắn, một bên tay thăm đi xuống niết Ngô Lỗi tròn trịa đĩnh kiều mông. “Gầy về gầy, nơi này đảo rất có thịt.”

Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt trở nên ướt dầm dề, giống bị trêu đùa đến thảm, hắn đỏ lên một khuôn mặt cắn răng nói câu ai cần ngươi lo, Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn này phó đáng thương bộ dáng khiến cho ngẩn người, lại hư cười nói hành, lấy tiền làm việc, như vậy tùy tiểu thiếu gia tính tình.

Hắn giơ tay đi giúp Ngô Lỗi cởi bỏ áo sơmi nút thắt, quần áo dần dần rộng mở thời điểm Ngô Lỗi chi căng thân thể khuỷu tay hơi hơi phát run bộ dáng lọt vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt. Tiểu thiếu gia đích xác là sống trong nhung lụa, dáng người bảo trì rất khá, không như thế nào thấy quang địa phương da thịt non mịn, còn có chút mơ hồ cơ bụng hình dạng. Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu ở kia đối xương quai xanh thượng ăn ra mấy cái “Dấu hôn, cố ý hút ra mãn thủy thanh âm, Ngô Lỗi nghe được mặt đỏ tai hồng, cúi đầu xem Lưu hạo nhiên kia cái đầu chôn ở hắn hõm vai, lông xù xù đầu tóc diêu đến hắn hàm dưới phát huy, hắn chính tưởng nhấc chân đoan người, Lưu hạo nhiên ngạnh nhéo hắn cằm lại tới nữa cái hùng hổ hôn nồng nhiệt.

“Ngươi, ngươi mẹ nó có thể hay không mau, ta dựa,” Ngô gia thanh âm đột nhiên cất cao, Lưu hạo nhiên ấn hắn bụng nhỏ, đầu lưỡi ghé vào hắn trước ngực nhũ loại khẽ liếm, Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt nháy mắt trừng lớn, thân thể giống đến bùng nổ châm kịch liệt nóng lên, hắn nhấc chân liền hướng Lưu hạo nhiên trên bụng chứng, Lưu hạo nhiên quát bụng lạp u ăn đau một tiếng mà sau này một ngã, Ngô Lỗi tấn tốc gói kỹ lưỡng quần áo súc lên gắt gao trừng mắt trước mặt tên hỗn đản này.

“Ta nói tiểu thiếu gia, đây là tiền diễn a,” Lưu hạo nhiên quát bụng nhẫn đau hắn, “Ngươi rốt cuộc làm chưa làm qua?”

“Ta, ta đương nhiên đã làm, đó là ngươi ma ma rống rống làm cho ta không thoải mái.” Ngô gia miệng ba thể hiện đến lợi hại, Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ mà cùng hắn liếc mắt một cái, một phen đem người xả đến dưới thân, một bàn tay vuốt Ngô gia giãy giụa tay cử qua đỉnh đầu, một cái tay khác liền hướng Ngô Lỗi trong quần thải.

“Cái này kêu không thoải mái?” Lưu hạo nhiên cách ướt một mảnh quần lót sờ hắn, vừa rồi bắn quá đồ vật hiện tại mềm ở bên trong, Lưu hạo nhiên lại nhéo nhéo, Ngô Lỗi niết đến phát run, tiểu thiếu gia hưởng đi hai tiếng tưởng đem chân kẹp chặt, Lưu hạo nhiên tách ra hai điều thon dài chân, đem ngoại quần liền dây lưng trực tiếp lục soát Ngô Lỗi bắp đùi. “Tiểu thiếu gia nói nhanh lên là ý tứ này?”

Ngô Lỗi nghe được ra hắn là ở chế nhạo chính mình, cũng lười đến cùng Lưu hạo nhiên vô nghĩa, hắn xú một trương gầy đến không mấy lượng thịt khuôn mặt nhỏ, thở phì phì mà nói, “Ta hoa tiền làm ngươi thượng, lộng đến không thoải mái ta tìm người thu thập ngươi.”

“Hành, kia không nhiều lời.” Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện công phu dứt khoát đem Ngô Lỗi cởi cái tinh quang, tiểu thiếu gia cả người hiện tại đều là đỏ bừng ngon miệng, oa ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực mồm to thở phì phò. Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ cảm thấy tà hỏa tràn đầy hướng dưới háng tụ, hắn một tay kéo ra tây quần dây lưng, hạ thân sưng to đồ vật sớm đứng lên tới, Ngô Lỗi phiết liếc mắt một cái, trong lòng tức khắc đánh lên tiểu cổ, một bộ rối rắm bộ dáng bị Lưu hạo nhiên xem ở trong mắt, “Ta nói tiểu thiếu gia ngươi cũng đừng oán a.” Lưu hạo nhiên kéo xuống quần lót, trang đến không chút để ý mà ở Ngô Lỗi trước mặt trên dưới gánh động kia căn cái ống, mặt thấu đi lên cười hì hì đi thân Ngô Lỗi khóe miệng.

“Lăn lăn lăn, ai nổi giận.” Ngô gia đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên giống điều đại cẩu dường như thân, biểu tình giống muốn anh dũng hy sinh bộ dáng.

Lưu hạo nhiên xoang mũi phát ra nhiên một tiếng hừ, cũng không chọc thủng Ngô Lỗi miệng cọp gan thỏ, hắn cắn áo mưa đóng gói xé mở, đứng một tay dầu bôi trơn, Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn này chiếc thục tư thái, bỗng nhiên có điểm sinh khí, “Ngươi trước kia đã làm?” Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn hỏi đến sửng sốt, ngay sau đó lắc đầu.

“Ngươi chưa làm qua như thế nào như vậy thuần thục!” Ngô gia có điểm kinh ngạc, Lưu hạo nhiên phun ra an toàn bộ đóng gói đảo cũng kiên nhẫn trả lời, “Ta không nói sớm ta không kinh nghiệm, là ngươi một hai phải ta làm. Chưa làm qua không phải là không thấy quá a, ngươi nếu là chê ta không được,” Lưu hạo nhiên chính hảo duỗi tay đi sờ bên người rơi xuống quần áo, “Ta đây hiện tại đi ra ngoài kêu mặt khác tiến vào.

“Ta không như vậy tùy tiện!” Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên kêu to, hắn nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chưa làm qua thời điểm kỳ thật đáy lòng là có chút vui sướng, lại không nghĩ biểu hiện ra bản thân vụng về hôn kỹ, hắn duỗi tay đem Lưu hạo nhiên sờ trước mắt, trông mèo vẽ hổ mà hôn hôn Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, “Ngươi không được đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi phành phạch lăng giống hai thanh cây quạt nhỏ lông mi thở dài, biên mang áo mưa biên nghĩ thầm, ta cũng thực mệt a tiểu thiếu gia, ta lại không thích nam nhân.

“Ngươi, ngươi đến đây đi.” Ngô Lỗi làm ra một cái trọng đại quyết định, hắn đem tâm một hoành, triều Lưu hạo nhiên đem đùi mở ra. Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ vỗ hắn thịt phình phình gương mặt, xúc cảm là tuyệt diệu hảo, “Vậy ngươi nghĩ kỹ rồi a, đừng chờ lát nữa đối ta muốn đánh muốn giết.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nói xong câu này liền không chút do dự khơi mào Ngô Lỗi chân gác qua chính mình trên eo, tiểu thiếu gia eo tế mà nhận, Lưu hạo nhiên không phế nhiều ít công phu liền mau đem người chiết thành đôi chiết thể vị. Ngô Lỗi vốn dĩ liền chột dạ, cái này hoàn toàn lỏa lồ, nước mắt từ hốc mắt thiếu chút nữa lăn xuống lại bị bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên nói câu đừng ngạnh sinh sinh mà chỉnh trở về.

Lưu hạo nhiên đồ dầu bôi trơn ngón tay mới nếm thử tính mà vào cái đầu, đã bị gắt gao mà so trụ bao vây lấy, Ngô Lỗi ưỡn ngực, một phương diện là thân thể tự nhiên phản ứng, một phương diện là không nghĩ làm Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy hắn. Hắn vặn vẹo eo nhỏ, bỉnh khí đem chân dài bàn thượng Lưu hạo nhiên eo nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị Ngô Lỗi như vậy chủ động làm cho có chút tâm 》 hồn, hắn gấp không chờ nổi mà cắm vào đệ nhị căn ngón tay, ở Ngô Lỗi một tiếng tinh tế kêu rên xoa xoa Ngô Lỗi non mịn mông thịt “Cười nhạo, “Xác thật rất sẽ a tiểu thiếu gia.

Ngô Lỗi thượng một giây còn đắm chìm ở Lưu hạo nhiên đối chính mình “Khen ngợi”, ngay sau đó đã bị

Lưu hạo nhiên lần thứ hai cắm vào ngón tay làm cho thiếu chút nữa thét chói tai, hắn cắn môi dưới đem rên rỉ nuốt đi xuống.

“Được rồi sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên thử hỏi, hắn cũng không biết hiện tại trình độ này tính không tính khuếch trương hoàn thành, chỉ có thể thông qua Ngô Lỗi dần dần lơi lỏng xuống dưới biểu tình tới phán đoán.

“Ta như thế nào biết?” Ngô Lỗi không chút suy nghĩ mà hỏi lại, hắn vừa rồi bị Lưu hạo nhiên làm cho thực thoải mái, mới đầu là có một chút đau, đến mặt sau thích ứng là có thể dần dần cảm nhận được tô sảng, hắn hiện tại bụng nhỏ dưới đều là ma, nóng rát ma.

“Ngươi không phải đã làm?” Lưu hạo nhiên xoa vừa rồi bị Ngô Lỗi đoan đau sườn lặc, “Tiểu thiếu gia ngươi nên không phải là gạt ta đi.”

“Kia, kia được rồi, ngươi, tiến vào.” Ngô Lỗi đem mắt một bế hạt chỉ huy, nghĩ còn phun tào một câu, “Còn hành, không có gì cảm giác.”

Lưu hạo nhiên thiếu chút nữa bị hắn câu này “Không có gì cảm giác” làm cho tức cười, cùng vừa rồi kia phó thoải mái đến không được sắc mặt là tiểu thiếu gia giả vờ, hắn than câu “Kỹ thuật diễn thật tốt”, Ngô Lỗi không như thế nào nghe rõ, đang muốn hỏi ngươi nói cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên dứt khoát lưu loát đứng dậy căng đến Ngô Lỗi phía trên, hai tay chống ở hắn nhĩ sườn đem hắn cố ở trong ngực.

Ngô Lỗi lập tức đối mặt Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thẳng chính mình như vậy trần trụi lại lửa nóng ánh mắt, nhất thời gian có điểm hai má nóng lên, hắn hiện tại có thể nhìn kỹ cái này bị hắn lựa chọn “Phục vụ sinh”, lớn lên thực anh khí bề ngoài, cái mũi lại cao lại rất, Ngô Lỗi âm thầm lấy chính mình mặt hắn đối lập, phát hiện trừ bỏ đôi mắt so với chính mình tiểu ở ngoài, giống như không có gì thua địa phương.

“Uy, ngươi nhìn cái gì mà nhìn, nhanh lên.” Ngô gia tác phẩm xuất sắc đến hung, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên cấp đánh chặt đứt, Lưu hạo nhiên dùng tay cầm hắn hơi ngẩng hạ thân nhẹ nhàng lỗ động, Ngô Lỗi bị hắn như vậy nắm đến hầu kết run rẩy, hắn ngẩng đầu ướt dầm dề mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, ánh mắt vô ý thức mà ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt dừng lại, từ hàm dưới miêu tả đến mi cốt.

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay chỉ trụ Ngô Lỗi eo, một bên đỡ đã sớm gắng gượng trụ thể chậm rãi cắm vào kia ướt át huyệt khẩu. “Tiểu thiếu gia ngươi thả lỏng một chút, ta cũng thực khẩn trương.”

Mới vào một cái đầu, Ngô Lỗi liền súc sau này lui. Lưu hạo nhiên cau mày đem hắn cố định trụ, trên đầu bắt đầu nổi lên tế mỏng hãn, “Ngươi nghe lời a đừng nhúc nhích.” Ngô Lỗi nơi nào chịu “Nghe lời hắn, nhưng như thế nào vặn vẹo cũng trốn không thoát, giống như cả người bị đinh ở trên giường chỉ có thể tùy ý Lưu hạo nhiên bài bố.

“Đừng nhúc nhích.” Lưu hạo nhiên bị Ngô Lỗi khiến cho một đầu hãn, hắn thanh tuyến có thanh niên độc hữu trong sáng hơi thở, hiện tại bởi vì tình dục duyên cớ có vẻ trầm thấp. Ngô Lỗi nghe hắn dứt khoát hai cái tự cho rằng Lưu hạo nhiên sinh khí, một đôi chân dài lập tức gắt gao quyền ở Lưu hạo nhiên gầy nhưng rắn chắc trên eo động cũng không dám động.

“Tiểu thiếu gia ngươi có phải hay không sợ đau?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhận thấy được hắn không được tự nhiên. Nếu Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi như vậy, Ngô Lỗi cũng không lý do không thuận gậy tre trả lời, hắn mở to thấm ướt mắt gật gật đầu. Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ nghĩ trước mắt cũng không có làm tiểu thiếu gia giảm bớt đau đớn biện pháp, chỉ nói một câu “Vậy ngươi chịu đựng”, liền mà cắm đi vào.

“Ngươi...!” Thô tục còn tạp ở Ngô Lỗi trong cổ họng, đau đớn liền theo đầu dây thần kinh làm mắt nước mắt phiêu ra hốc mắt, Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng ôm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên mướt mồ hôi sau cổ, chân dài dùng lực đến mau đem Lưu hạo nhiên eo bấm gãy. Cái kia nóng bỏng dị thường địa phương giống chấn kinh dường như một chút tử so ở Lưu hạo nhiên, lại khẩn lại nhiệt mà nuốt hắn, làm hắn cảm thấy đỉnh đầu mạch máu mau phải bị máu chen chúc đến nổ tung.

“Tiểu thiếu gia, còn được chưa?” Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự rất bội phục chính mình, loại này thời điểm còn có thể nhớ tới muốn một muốn mồm mép. Ngô Lỗi thề chính mình xuống giường liền phải tìm người tới đem này cái phục vụ sinh cấp hung hăng sát, hắn bị Lưu hạo nhiên này một bắt ứa ra mồ hôi lạnh, ngoài miệng lại cử đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi, “Còn hành, không có gì cảm giác.”

Lưu hạo nhiên là thật sự cho rằng Ngô Lỗi không cảm giác, nghĩ thầm nếu thu người khác tiền, cần thiết đem chuyện này làm tốt. Hắn sờ Ngô Lỗi mồ hôi nhỏ giọt mặt, xoa xoa phía dưới thịt mông, này đây là dốc hết sức lực hướng trong đâm thọc, cắm vào đi liền chuẩn bị mãnh lực thao làm.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình muốn tạc, “Đau! Đau!” Hắn biểu tình đều có chút hoảng hốt, đôi mắt thất tiêu mà tụ ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt, nước mắt rào rạt đi xuống rớt lăn thành một chuỗi nước mắt.

“Bảo bối nhi ta nhẹ điểm.” Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên câu này bảo bối nhi lôi trở lại điểm thần trí, hắn khung trụ Lưu hạo nhiên cổ phát nhan, Lưu hạo nhiên nỗ lực đem chính mình hướng kia ướt nhẹp mà phương hướng trong tắc, bản năng cất chứa xuống tay chỉ đường đi hiện tại lại mau tễ đến hắn ném hồn, tiểu thiếu gia bên trong là nhiệt, hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi bởi vì tình dục cùng thống khổ mà nhẫn nại giảo hảo mặt bàng, tâm can phảng phất đi theo hạ trụy.

Ngô Lỗi xoa xoa trên mặt nước mắt, bởi vì khóc nức nở phóng đại thanh tuyến run, giống bị nắm tay chân nãi miêu thảm sẽ lệnh hỏi, “Toàn, toàn bộ vào được sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười đến có điểm phát sáp, “Mới một nửa đâu.”

Ngô Lỗi lập tức cảm thấy trước mắt mạo hiểm sao Kim, chờ Lưu hạo nhiên lại hỏi một lần mới kinh ngạc phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên là tới thật sự, cả người lập tức giống bị bắt thú cái kẹp trụ vật nhỏ, hàm hàm hồ hồ mà nói chính mình không được, không tới.

“Ngoan nhi tử, ngươi không cảm thấy hiện tại quá muộn sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn này phó dọa ngốc bộ dáng làm cho buồn cười, trong đời hắn đầu một pháo bị cái này kiêu căng tiểu thiếu gia cấp đuổi vịt thượng giá, hiện tại tên đã trên dây lại bị lập tức khuyên lui, trong lòng lập tức nổi lên một cổ vô danh hỏa, trừng phạt hung tợn mà vỗ Ngô Lỗi mông thịt luộc mãnh chụp hai hạ, cũng mặc kệ chính mình bị kẹp đến phát đau, đấu đá lung tung không để lối thoát mà hướng trong bắt.

“A a! Đau! Đau!” Ngô Lỗi bị kích thích đến chỉ dùng đầu ma đạp gối đầu, mồ hôi lạnh nhân vì thống khổ ngưng kết ở thái dương, “Buông tha ta... Ô... Thật lớn...!”

“Tiểu thiếu gia, hiện tại thế nào?” Hắn mạnh mẽ mà trừu động lên, nguyên cây đẩy mạnh lại trừu ra, dầu bôi trơn hồn tràng dịch làm giác nói hơi chút ướt trượt chút, đỉnh chóp để ở những cái đó ướt mềm vách trong thượng cách mỏng bộ thô tiêu mà cọ xát. Đau nhức làm sau co rút lại đến lợi hại, Lưu hạo nhiên hiện tại sảng đến không được, nhưng Ngô Lỗi dù sao cũng là lần đầu tiên thừa nhận, hắn vốn dĩ liền sợ đau, như bây giờ đãi ngộ càng chịu không nổi, run run ôm Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay nức nở khóc, kêu đau, kêu không cần.

“Thật lớn... Ô ô... Thật sự ăn không vô...” Ngô Lỗi bị thao đến đôi mắt ngập nước mà một phiến, hỏng mất khóc thút thít ra tiếng, “Ngươi... Ngươi khi dễ người...” Hắn thanh âm đứt quãng, khi thì phát ra bạn nhân Lưu hạo nhiên trừu động lực độ mà đề cao thét chói tai không thành chỉnh câu, khi thì biến thành thấp giọng khóc nức nở cùng xin tha, “Ta... Ta lừa ngươi... Ta... Ô... Ta chưa làm qua

...”

“Chưa làm qua?” Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc chậm lại tốc độ, hắn dưới thân dùng sức mềm nhẹ chút, ngẩng đầu mới thấy rõ mờ nhạt ánh đèn hạ Ngô Lỗi đã khóc đến sưng đỏ mắt, lập tức cảm thấy là tự mình quá phận.

“Ngươi như thế nào không nói sớm?” Lưu hạo nhiên thấu đi lên hôn tiểu thiếu gia trở nên dơ hề mặt, đáy mắt duệ quang tất cả biến mất, tay chợt trấn an tính mà dừng ở Ngô Lỗi đầu nhẹ xoa vài cái

“Ta... Ta không cơ hội... Ô...” Tiểu thiếu gia kiêu căng bộ dáng hoàn toàn đã không có, mang theo nức nở giải thích thanh âm thậm chí có chút phiếm trụy, Lưu hạo nhiên bị này từng tiếng câu đến run sợ.

“Thực xin lỗi.” Lưu hạo nhiên vội vội vàng vàng xin lỗi, có chút tự trách mà vò đầu. Ngô Lỗi lại biết là chính mình đuối lý, rốt cuộc đều là lần đầu tiên, là chính mình vẫn luôn muốn cậy mạnh. Ngô gia ôm như vậy tâm tư, vẫn là cảm thấy ủy khuất mà đem gương mặt hướng Lưu hạo nhiên phát giác thượng tặng

“Kia chúng ta còn tiếp tục sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên chưởng trụ Ngô Lỗi đầu, đẩy ra hắn trán mướt mồ hôi tóc mái triệt đến nhĩ sau. Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu, vẫn là không yên tâm mà nhỏ giọng nói câu nhẹ điểm

Lưu hạo nhiên lần này mềm nhẹ rất nhiều, lực độ chậm rãi nối gót tới, thích ứng mới vừa rồi đau, giao hợp địa phương hiện tại bị che trời lấp đất tình dục thiêu đến trác năng, Ngô Lỗi dần dần thể hội tới rồi khoái cảm triều tập, hắn bắt đầu chủ động tiếp thu những cái đó thong thả trêu chọc, trên vai thượng hoặc là trước ngực, thẳng đến sau lại bị toàn bộ bế lên tới thao làm, yêu tinh dạng hai cái đùi không lực địa chi chống ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh người, Lưu hạo nhiên đặt ở xương hông thượng tay như là hắn tánh mạng duy một chi căng điểm, ngồi xuống đi kia một khắc hắn cảm thấy chính mình bị Lưu hạo nhiên bắt xuyên, bắt đến hắn ngực, bắt đến hắn thần trí không rõ, linh hồn trục xuất, làm vui thích, đau đớn cùng bản năng ở trong thân thể xé rách xoa hợp, sau đó trong miệng lung tung rên rỉ, cuồn cuộn không ngừng, tẫn mình có khả năng mà tác cầu càng nhiều.

“Tiểu thiếu gia, thoải mái sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên dùng đầu lưỡi liếm Ngô Lỗi ửng hồng vành tai, nghe hắn rách nát khí âm ở trong cổ họng xoay quanh, kiệt lực tổ chức thành hoàn chỉnh câu nói.

“Thư... Thoải mái...” Ngô gia thoát lực mà thở hổn hển, hắn ghé vào Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai, ở Lưu hạo nhiên linh hoạt chỉ gian lần thứ hai bắn một lần.

Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp theo hắn làm, bọn họ thân thể ăn ý ngoài ý muốn hảo, cho dù là lần đầu tiên, tới rồi tình trạng này, Lưu hạo nhiên đã có thể chuẩn xác nắm chắc trụ Ngô Lỗi thân thể chỗ mẫn cảm.

“Ngươi... Ngươi không được trách ta...” Ngô Lỗi ủy khuất lại sợ hãi mà ôm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên, nhẹ nhàng mà đi cắn Lưu hạo nhiên hầu kết, hai người nhão dính dính mà dán ở bên nhau đảo cũng không cảm thấy nị. Dưới thân động tác còn ở tiếp tục, hắn nỗ lực mở ra đùi nội sườn, lấy kề bên lấp đầy tư thái làm Lưu hạo nhiên thọc vào rút ra mà càng sâu.

“Hảo hảo.” Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt thâm thúy, hắn cúi đầu hôn Ngô Lỗi đầu ngón tay, đùa giỡn tựa mà phóng tới trong miệng liếm, xem kia trương kinh người mặt lại lần nữa phiếm hồng, sau đó giả ý nắm tay đấm ở ngực hắn.

Thật sự là quá đáng yêu.

Chờ Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn ở tiểu thiếu gia trong thân thể dừng lại sau phát tiết ra tới, Ngô Lỗi đã liền nói chuyện sức lực đều không có, hắn cả người mang theo thông thấu phấn, liền lỗ tai đều là hồng sắc, nằm ngửa hai chân mở rộng ra, đôi mắt sương mù một mảnh, mê mang mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên từ hắn trong thân thể rút ra.

“Còn đau không?” Lưu hạo nhiên kéo xuống ướt dầm dề áo mưa mới phát hiện mặt trên sớm bị chọc phá khẩu tử, hắn hướng Ngô Lỗi bảo đảm chính mình không bệnh gì đó, tiểu thiếu gia lại chỉ là mỏng manh mà nâng lên mí mắt liếc hắn một cái, sau đó nhẹ nhàng gật đầu. “Ta tin ngươi.” Tiểu thiếu gia này dạng giảng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nằm nghiêng đến Ngô Lỗi bên người, nhớ rõ trước kia xem thiếp nói chuyện này nhi sau khi xong nhớ rõ muốn ôm một cái, ngay sau đó liền đem tiểu thiếu gia cuốn đến trong lòng ngực lâu khẩn, hắn một bàn tay cắm vào Ngô Lỗi hãn ướt đầu tóc, đỡ lấy Ngô Lỗi đầu ở thái dương rơi xuống hai cái mềm nhẹ tế hôn.

Ngô Lỗi đánh chiết bủn rủn đùi, lại không có trả lời vấn đề này, hắn hiện tại vây được phát hoảng, mãn đầu óc đều là ngủ hai chữ, nhưng ở nhắm mắt lại khi lại khàn khàn thanh âm hỏi một câu, “Ngươi tên là gì?”

“Ta? Lưu hạo nhiên, ngày thiên hạo, hạo nhiên chính khí nhiên.”

“Nga...” Ngô gia kéo dài quá mềm mại thanh âm, “Ta đây kêu Ngô Lỗi, khẩu thiên Ngô, quang minh lỗi lạc gia.”

Bổn đồ từ quá dài taichangle.com tự động sinh thành, nhưng không đại biểu tán thành này nội dung hoặc lập trường


	72. Lễ tình nhân phải làm vui sướng sự

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yanshixindong

Hạo lỗi / hoắc chấn tiêu x lê thốc / Lễ Tình Nhân phải làm vui sướng sự  
💫 hoắc chấn tiêu x lê thốc, song song vũ trụ

Ta rốt cuộc đối hoắc lê xuống tay, không mang theo bằng lái loạn viết một hồi, lái xe thật là ta tri thức manh khu, bánh ngọt người chơi nỗ lực, buổi tối còn có một thiên, hẳn là là song song vũ trụ diễn đàn thể

( nhắc nhở đại gia an toàn tính hành vi, không cần học hoắc tam vũ làm loạn )

/

Hoắc chấn tiêu tùy ý trước mắt nam hài vụng về ở hắn trên môi mút hôn, rõ ràng là chủ động một phương, tay lại lặng lẽ nắm lấy hoắc chấn tiêu góc áo, ở hắn xem ra hết thảy đều là câu dẫn.

Lê thốc ở hắn trong miệng nếm đến nhàn nhạt mùi thuốc lá nhi, bọc một chút bạc hà hương khí, quả nhiên ở nam hài dưới lưỡi phiên tới rồi một viên nửa hòa tan bạc hà đường, hắn đem đường cuốn đến chính mình trong miệng, hàm răng ngậm, đầu lưỡi đỉnh ở phía sau như ẩn như hiện, thật sự khoe ra.

Hoắc chấn tiêu chế trụ hắn eo kéo hướng chính mình, ngực dán ngực, đem người ấn ở trên tường thân, chân tễ đến nam hài giữa hai chân, cơ hồ muốn hắn ngồi ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên đùi, lê thốc so với hắn lùn một chút, hoắc chấn tiêu liền cúi đầu hôn hắn, hàm răng khái ở bên nhau truy đuổi kia viên sớm đã hòa tan đường, hắn nếm đến một tia mùi máu tươi mới buông ra trong lòng ngực nam hài.

“Không biết tốt xấu.”

Trong nháy mắt ý loạn tình mê, hoắc chấn tiêu đã sấn lê thốc sững sờ mềm ở hắn trong lòng ngực thời điểm thanh tỉnh, mới nhìn kỹ trước mặt nam hài, vừa rồi hắn tiến vào khi hoắc đại thiếu gia liền ở trong lòng thổi cái vang dội huýt sáo, năm phút đồng hồ sau mỹ thiếu niên trong ngực, mới rỗi rãnh đứng đắn đánh giá nhân gia.

/

Hoắc chấn tiêu bị hắn cha một chân đá đến Bắc Kinh thời điểm, vừa qua khỏi xong mười tám tuổi sinh nhật, ngày hôm trước buổi tối hoắc công quán đèn đuốc sáng trưng vì đại thiếu gia khánh sinh, sáng sớm hôm sau bàn ăn cũng chưa thượng hai cha con liền ở cửa nhà luyện nổi lên quyền, hoắc chấn tiêu mang theo thái dương thượng bị hắn cha cọ đến thương, ấn rớt hoắc thiên hồng khởi xướng video mời, giận dỗi giống nhau ngồi trên bay đi Bắc Kinh chuyến bay.

Ngoài cửa sổ phiêu nổi lên vũ, ga sân bay đã ở rất xa địa phương, ánh đèn mông lung bọc giống cái mưa bụi trung thật lớn quái vật.

Hoắc chấn tiêu tâm tình không tính là hảo, lại nổi lên vũ, lúc này vừa lúc muốn chạy trốn ly Thượng Hải, chờ tới rồi Bắc Kinh trời cao biển rộng hoắc thiên hồng còn có thể buộc hắn đi đọc cái gì đứng đắn cao trung?

Nhưng hết thảy tiểu tâm tư đều ở nhìn thấy lê thốc thời điểm bị hoắc chấn tiêu xoa đi xoa đi đoàn lên ném vào Bắc Hải rừng cây nhỏ, ăn mặc giáo phục nam hài đem ba lô hướng bên bờ ao một ném, thò qua tới nói, “Ngươi chính là tân chuyển tới? Nhanh như vậy đã bị theo dõi, như vậy đi, ngươi hôn ta một ngụm, ta giúp ngươi đánh trở về.” Nam hài đáy mắt sáng lấp lánh, khóe miệng súc một mạt cười xấu xa.

/

“Ngươi thật đúng là không khách khí a, ta vốn dĩ chính là chỉ đùa một chút.”

“Nga, nói giỡn còn có thể thật thân đâu, ngươi đều với ai khai quá loại này vui đùa?” Hoắc chấn tiêu nhảy xuống đài, hắn đánh trần tranh cũng không phóng thủy, xuống tay không nhẹ không nặng, lúc này người còn nằm ở phía trên ôm bụng rầm rì, hắn nghe phiền, một phen vớt quá ỷ ở bên cạnh lê thốc, đem người khuôn mặt nhỏ thân cái biến hình.

“Không có người khác a.” Lê thốc nói thật thời điểm đặc biệt đúng lý hợp tình, tương phản nếu tưởng dấu diếm cái gì, trên mặt liền sẽ viết “Kẻ lừa đảo” ba chữ nhi, hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng gương sáng dường như, liền tiểu tử này, bảo không chuẩn vẫn là nụ hôn đầu tiên đâu.

/

Bắc Kinh hai tháng lại phiêu nổi lên tuyết, rét đậm thời tiết, phố năm ngoái vị còn chưa tán, nghỉ đông còn có còn lại, lê thốc sấn khai giảng cuối cùng mấy ngày, cùng hoắc chấn tiêu oa ở nhà nị oai.

Hơn mười tuổi người thiếu niên tâm trí lại thành thục cũng là huyết khí phương mới vừa tuổi tác, lê vây quanh khuôn mặt nhỏ nhi, không tình không muốn đến bị hoắc chấn nắm cánh tay nhét vào giáo phục ngoại bộ, ngoài miệng nói ngươi thật là điên rồi, ta không bao giờ muốn xuyên giáo phục đi đi học.

“Không mặc liền không mặc, chỉ ở nhà mặc cho ta xem.”

Hoắc chấn là cái tay không thành thật, phàm là lê thốc ở trước mặt, hàng năm luyện quyền mang theo một tầng vết chai mỏng tay nhất định bám vào lê thốc trên người, tay vĩnh viễn so đầu óc mau, toàn bằng cảm giác sờ soạng, không chừng giây tiếp theo liền phải làm ra cái gì kinh thiên hãi tục sự tình tới, lê thốc nhớ tới thượng chu anh ngữ tự học người này thừa dịp toàn giáo đình điện tay đều phải duỗi đến tự mình trong quần, nói nhiều mà một chút lỗ tai liền đỏ, quỳ gối hoắc chấn tiêu bên hông mắng hắn bệnh tâm thần.

“Lại như thế nào ngươi, lão không thể hiểu được mắng ta.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu đem người lật qua đi, ngón tay bôi trơn thủy lâm lâm đỉnh đi vào, được đến lê thốc một tiếng lâu dài khắc chế hỏi hừ, “Lại nghĩ tới cái gì tới, ân? Ngữ văn khóa, còn là đêm tự học?”

Lê thốc một tiếng hừ nhẹ khẩn ở giọng nói, khí cực phản tay đi cào hắn, bị hoắc chấn tiêu bắt lấy cũng lên khóa ở phía sau eo, mơ hồ cảm giác bị thứ gì triền khởi tới, “Loại này kết càng giãy giụa càng chặt, thành thật điểm nhi.” Lê thốc trên mặt lại thiêu cháy, mang theo một mảnh tuyết trắng sau cổ đều nhiễm ửng đỏ, hoắc tiêu nhưng thật ra không cấp, ôm người chỉ dùng tay lộng hắn, lê thốc bị trói, hoắc đại thiếu gia đằng khai tay nhưng khi dễ nhân gia, nghe lê thốc phiên tới phục đi liền kia vài câu mắng chửi người nói, thấp giọng ở hắn bên tai nói, “Hiện tại bị phải bị thao chính là ai a?”

Hoắc chấn tuyết chưa từng có cái gì giáo phục play đam mê, nhưng đương lê thốc ngoan ngoan ngoan nằm ở trên sô pha cắn giáo phục tay áo bị hắn thật sâu đỉnh đi vào thời điểm, kia trương khuôn mặt nhỏ thượng nhiễm tình dục vẫn là tốt lắm lấy lòng hắn, hoắc chấn bán đằng ra tay quay lại trêu cợt nam hài đầu lưỡi, đầu lưỡi giống một đuôi cá, bị hoắc chấn tiêu bắt ở trong tay không được đường ra, phát ra một chút xin tha thanh âm, trên dưới hai nơi đều bị hoắc chấn

Nắm chắc, hiện tại nam nhân nổi lên giáo huấn tâm tư của hắn, lê thốc lấy lòng dường như liếm liếm hoắc chấn tiêu đầu ngón tay, đổi tới phía sau càng sâu càng ma người đỉnh lộng.

Hoắc chấn thật sự nổi lên tra tấn hắn tâm, nam nhân quỳ ở hắn phía sau, mông bị vớt lên tắc hai cái ôm gối, phiêu ngoài cửa sổ rơi xuống tuyết, trống trải trong phòng vang lên hoắc chấn tiêu trầm thấp mang theo một chút khàn khàn thanh âm, lê thốc chỉ bị chọc tức trước mắt tối sầm, hoắc chấn tiêu cái này vương bát trứng cư nhiên cõng lên vật lý công thức.

“Ngươi mẹ nó....”

Nửa câu sau bị hoắc chấn tiêu động tác đinh ở trong cổ họng, nam nhân động tác lên như mưa rền gió dữ, lê thốc hồng một trương khuôn mặt nhỏ đi phía trước toản, lại bị hoắc chấn tiêu triển cánh tay vớt hồi tới, ôm gối cọ xát gian đã rớt đến sô pha phía dưới, hoắc chấn tiêu dứt khoát nửa quỳ ở trên sô pha, đem lê thốc nửa ôm ở trong lòng ngực thao, ngoài miệng không buông tha người, “Còn muốn mắng ta? Nói lời nói a, ân? Mắng không mắng?”

“Không mắng không mắng, ngươi đừng như vậy, khó chịu.” Lê thốc về phía sau ngưỡng, cơ hồ chống đỡ không được chính mình, đầu gác ở hoắc chấn trên vai, eo bối hình thành một đạo xinh đẹp đường cong, hoắc chấn tiêu đem đầu của hắn hướng hữu sách, làm hắn xem hướng không có bất luận cái gì che đậy cửa sổ sát đất, “Nhìn xem, nếu không là cao tầng, đối diện không đều đến thấy ngươi?”

Lê thốc thành công bị khí khóc, khoái cảm tích góp đến đỉnh phong bị hoắc chấn tiêu nắm không cho phát tiết, hắn cơ hồ là bị thao khóc, trong đầu đột nhiên nhớ tới người nào nói qua người cùng người an toàn khoảng cách là nhiều ít tới? Hiện tại đôi ta là không phải tính phụ? Hoắc chấn tiêu thật là vương bát đản.

Hoắc chấn tay ở trước ngực không có kết cấu sờ loạn, lê thốc giơ tay đuổi theo hắn dấu vết đi bắt hắn, nam hài tay trên cổ tay lưỡng đạo rõ ràng vệt đỏ, bị hoắc chấn tiêu bắt lên lung tung liếm, khe hở ngón tay cũng không buông tha, lê thốc đã bắn một lần, mềm như bông nằm ở hỗn độn trong chăn từ hắn khi dễ, hắn đem nam hài một đường ôm đi vào phòng ngủ, nghe hắn chôn ở chính mình đầu vai nhỏ giọng khóc nức nở, kêu ca ca.

“Hoắc, hoắc chấn tiêu, ngươi có phải hay không thuộc cẩu.” Lê thốc ở hắn bên tai nhỏ giọng suyễn, bắt lấy cái gì đều cào một phen, hoắc chấn tiêu trên lưng trước ngực đều là hắn họa hoa nhi, hoắc chấn bán nguyên dạng dùng dấu răng hồi cho hắn, lê thốc chỉ cảm thấy ngực cùng cổ nhĩ sau đều sinh đau, người thiếu niên làm tình giống như đánh giá, hôn đến chỗ nào đều muốn xé rách một phen mới bỏ qua, hoắc chấn bán chôn ở hắn sườn cổ hôn môi, cắn một khối da thịt liếm lộng, nói ta chính là cẩu, cũng đến ăn ngươi.

“Ngươi thật sự có bệnh.” Lê thốc giơ tay bị hoắc chấn tuyết vớt lên tới, chặt chẽ bó ở hắn trong lòng ngực, ngồi vào bồn tắm thời điểm lời bình nói, “Bệnh tâm thần, táo bạo cuồng.” Hoắc chấn bán giả ý giơ tay, sợ tới mức nam hài một chút lẻn đến bồn tắm kia đầu, lại bị người mang về tới đồ dầu gội, “Còn tưởng ai thao?”

“Hôm nay Lễ Tình Nhân a, ngươi cái vương bát đản, xú lưu manh.”

/

Cao tam mới tới chuyển giáo sinh đích xác hiếm thấy, lê thốc cũng không có thể thoát ly đại chúng thú vị, đơn giản là có người ở bên tai hắn ríu rít mấy chục biến, là cái soái ca.

Có người nói soái ca bị đánh, tiến phòng học thời điểm thái dương đều là hồng, lê thốc nằm liệt bãi bóng biên mặt cỏ thượng, thái dương có chút chói mắt, “Khẳng định lại là đám người kia, hoắc chấn tiêu thật sự rất soái, cũng không biết vì cái gì ngày đầu tiên liền……” “Đúng vậy hắn hôm nay mới đến đưa tin nghe nói đã bị đổ, bất quá không ai thấy bọn họ đánh nhau, những người đó cũng không nhận.” “Hảo đáng thương a, rất trắng nõn tiểu ca ca trên mặt đều bị thương.”

Tiểu cô nương người đáng thương chỉ biết ngoài miệng nói nói, thành thục nam nhân chính là phải vì tốt đẹp sự vật bênh vực kẻ yếu, lê thốc ở hôn lên hoắc chấn tiêu khi tưởng chính là, như thế nào so với ta cao nhiều như vậy.

“Hoắc chấn tiêu.”

Thanh âm quái dễ nghe.

“Ta kêu lê thốc.”


	73. Nhớ một lần Milan đêm hành

“Ném ra?” Hôn dừng ở cần cổ, da thịt bị vội vàng người cắn sinh đau, ở răng gian nghiền nát, sắc tình lại làm càn, Lưu hạo nhiên cắn hắn thân hắn, đem đã mau cùng chính mình giống nhau cao nam hài khóa tiến trong lòng ngực, để ở phía sau cửa triền miên hôn môi.

“Không có, liền ở cửa nghe ngươi, ân, nhẹ điểm nhi, nghe ngươi sao sao thao ta.” Ngô Lỗi ghé vào hắn bên tai nói, hai chân quấn lên Lưu hạo nhiên eo, không gọi hắn hoàn toàn đem quần của mình tám sạch sẽ, có người hôm nay chính là không hảo hảo nói chuyện.

“Ngươi tức giận cái gì a ta còn không có sinh khí đâu,” Lưu hạo nhiên trả thù dường như cho hắn trên cổ lưu dấu vết, Ngô Lỗi tới khi ăn mặc thấp lãnh sấn sam, vì điện khai đoàn đội ở Milan trên đường phố một đường cuồng bôn, chạy đến Lưu hạo nhiên cấp định vị điểm khí còn chưa suyễn đều liền bị chỗ tối duỗi tới tay đẩy mạnh trong môn, một phút đồng hồ nội áo sơmi đã treo ở trên eo, cúc áo băng rồi ba viên, đi tú khoản a, Ngô Lỗi hỏng mất cắn hắn đá hắn, nói ngươi bồi không bồi?

Lưu hạo nhiên nói bồi ngươi mười kiện, trước cho ta hôn một cái, mười phần lưu manh.

Lưu hạo nhiên mắt kính để ở trên mũi, hiệp Ngô Lỗi khó chịu, cố tình người này còn hấp tấp bộp chộp lung tung hôn hắn, Ngô Lỗi đẩy hắn không khai, liền đi lấy hắn mắt kính, kính đen rơi trên mặt đất, Lưu hạo nhiên ôm hắn triệt thoái phía sau một chân bước lên đi, “Bồi không bồi?”

“Ngươi cố ý đi?” Ngô Lỗi trừng hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên gần nhất tập thể hình hiệu quả rõ ràng, một trăm nhiều cân nam hài treo ở trên eo hô hấp đều không loạn, một tay chống hắn eo bối, nhàn rỗi một bàn tay lướt qua ngực bụng, đi vào quần áo chưa hết đùi hướng nội sườn hoạt, “Mắt kính không liền mù, ta trở về không được, thu lưu ta.”

Ngô Lỗi tránh thoát hắn tay, từ hắn trên người nhảy xuống, đi đến giường biên lưu lại rơi rụng quần áo, áo sơmi treo ở cánh tay thượng, hắn ngã tiến thâm sắc nệm hướng Lưu hạo nhiên rộng mở thân thể, “Xem ngươi biểu hiện.”

Lưu hạo nhiên một tay đem hắn lật qua đi, dính đầy tay bôi trơn về phía sau huyệt tìm kiếm, Ngô Lỗi phát ra khó nhịn thanh âm, hàm răng để ở cánh tay thượng nhẹ giọng nói chậm một chút, Lưu hạo nhiên càng không, hai ngón tay thăm đi vào cưỡi xe nhẹ đi đường quen thẳng để yếu hại, Ngô Lỗi bị hắn thong thả hữu lực động tác làm cho thẳng hừ hừ, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên rút khỏi tay tới, một tiếng thanh thúy bàn tay nhẹ nhàng dừng ở Ngô Lỗi lắc lư trên eo, “Đừng lãng.”

“Lưu Nguyên Nhi ngươi liền một ngụy quân tử, ngại lãng ngươi đừng thượng a, ngươi ngạnh ngươi là cẩu.”

Có người hôm nay là thật sự không nghĩ hảo hảo nói chuyện, vậy không cần lại nói chuyện, Lưu hạo nhiên nắm lên hắn đôi tay gác lên đỉnh đầu, bám vào người đi hắn trước ngực hôn môi, đổi lấy vài tiếng liên tục kêu sợ hãi, Ngô Lỗi hàm ngực hướng nệm súc lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên kỹ xảo tính mà vòng trong ngực, răng nanh ở ngực giương oai, Ngô Lỗi không thể chịu đựng được giống nhau phát ra than nhẹ.

Bọn họ rất ít dùng đến áo mưa, chẳng trách chăng tuổi trẻ khí thịnh tìm thứ kích, hôm nay thời cơ thật sự không đúng, Ngô Lỗi xé mở áo mưa bao trang thời điểm căm giận tưởng không bằng hiện tại nhắc tới quần liền đi, dù sao hắn cũng không mắt kính phỏng chừng sân bay đều đi không được, lại đem hắn quần áo xuyên đi, buổi tối là có thể thấy Lưu hạo nhiên bước lên đầu đề.

Nhưng chính mình còn ngạnh, tặng không tới cửa tới soái ca không ngủ không mù?

Lưu hạo nhiên thấy hắn tròng mắt chuyển động liền biết cân nhắc chuyện xấu, hiện tại chỉ nghĩ hảo hảo thao thao này cay người tiểu hài tử, đến nỗi hậu quả đơn giản là bước lên giải trí tin tức, đêm túc Milan quần áo bất chỉnh cái gì

.

Tiến vào thời điểm là ma người, Ngô Lỗi phát ra thong thả mềm mại đế suyễn, tay câu ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên cổ, Lưu hạo nhiên chính diện thượng hắn, thật sâu thao đi vào, ở chóp mũi rơi xuống một cái hôn, thẳng khởi thân tới cầm kia đem dẫn người mơ màng eo.

“Như vậy nhiều người xem ngươi, ta ghen ghét đã chết.” Đem hắn cơ hồ quải không trụ chân vớt đến trong lòng ngực, cẳng chân cũng ở bên nhau để thượng đầu vai, Ngô Lỗi theo cái này động tác bị tiến vào càng sâu, khóe mắt treo lên nước mắt, rên rỉ đứt quãng, cơ hồ bị chiết khấu tư thế sử hắn thở không nổi, vòng eo rung động phảng phất phải bị bẻ gãy, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không thương tiếc, hắn biết Ngô Lỗi còn có thể thừa nhận càng nhiều.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong xương cốt kia một thốc khống chế dục ở trên giường luôn là sẽ làm Ngô Lỗi ăn một chút đau khổ, Ngô Lỗi từ trong ra ngoài đều bị hắn nắm chắc khống chế, hắn mu bàn tay để ở trên trán, nước mắt ướt một mảnh nhỏ thâm sắc khăn trải giường, Lưu hạo nhiên liền thâm nhập tư thế cùng hắn cùng nhau ngã tiến trong chăn, vớt lên Ngô Lỗi đánh run chân làm chính hắn ôm ở trước ngực, từ mặt bên tiếp tục thao hắn.

“Quần áo cũng không hảo hảo xuyên, ân? Áo sơmi vì cái gì không khấu hảo?” Ngô Lỗi khí cực quay đầu lại cắn hắn, phun ở Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai thượng, thẳng cắn xuất huyết châu mới nhả ra, lại bị tân một vòng va chạm đem mắng chửi người nói đánh tan ở bên miệng, hô lên tất cả đều là ân ân a a linh tinh.

Ngô Lỗi hộ eo đón ý nói hùa hắn, sau lưng kề sát Lưu hạo nhiên ngực khẩu, mồ hôi dính nhớp trao đổi mỗi một tia hơi thở, Lưu hạo nhiên phiên thân lên đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực từ phía sau tiến vào, gần như mất khống chế mà chẳng phân biệt nặng nhẹ mà đem người đinh ở chính mình giữa háng, một tay chuyển qua hắn trước ngực xuống phía dưới sờ soạng, Ngô Lỗi ngửa đầu ý đồ ở loãng dính trù trong không khí hấp thu dưỡng khí, yết hầu gian chống Lưu hạo nhiên tay, đem hắn sau này mang, eo mông hình thành sắc tình độ cung, Lưu hạo nhiên một cái tay khác ấn ở hắn trên bụng nhỏ, “Đến nơi này?”

“Ân, ngươi có, có như vậy trường?”

Có người chính là tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ, tới khi cột vào cần cổ làm trang trí lụa mang bị vòng hai vòng ở phía sau não đánh cái kết, Lưu hạo nhiên đem chính hắn không nhịn được chân vớt ở cánh tay gian, huyệt khẩu theo động tác mang ra trắng nõn bọt biển trạng bôi trơn, “Đủ đem ngươi thao khóc liền hành.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn chằm chằm hắn đôi mắt xem, đầu lưỡi chống dải lụa nói không nên lời lời nói tới, vì thế hắn lớn tiếng thở dốc, như thế nào tao như thế nào tới, sao sao Lưu hạo nhiên chịu không nổi như thế nào tới, bọn họ ở tình sự thượng luôn luôn phù hợp, hắn như Lưu hạo nhiên biết hắn sở hữu mẫn cảm điểm giống nhau giải Lưu hạo nhiên nhất chịu không nổi cái gì.

Quả nhiên Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong thân thể hắn đồ vật nháy mắt trướng đại, nắm chặt khăn trải giường tay bị đẩy ra cầm, trong đầu là một đoàn hồ nhão, Ngô Lỗi một tay ôm hắn ở chính mình trước ngực liếm láp đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên gần nhất lưu trữ nửa lớn lên phát, từ thượng phi cơ đến bây giờ hồ tử cũng không rảnh xử lý, toát ra một tầng hồ tra, ngứa là gấp đôi, chống làn da ngứa tới rồi trong lòng, Ngô Lỗi ý đồ đẩy ra hắn, đổi lấy càng ra sức trêu đùa.

Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc chịu không nổi hắn ánh mắt, đem người ném đi qua đi từ phía sau tiến vào, Ngô Lỗi bị hắn liên tục động tác làm cho cơ hồ quỳ không được, bị Lưu hạo nhiên nâng eo đưa đến bàng ra thao trường lộng, hắn cuộn lên thân mình ý đồ thoát đi, lại bị trống rỗng duỗi tới tay đem tay cổ tay cũng ở một khối ấn ở trên giường không thể động đậy, về phía trước là săn người tay, về phía sau là ái nhân ngực.

“Ân, nhanh, nhanh lên.” Lưu hạo nhiên cảm nhận được hắn xoắn chặt tràng nói, không hề làm đa dạng, đem người eo mông nhắc tới tới chỉ hướng mẫn cảm điểm ra thao trường, Ngô Lỗi quả nhiên chịu không nổi, cũng vô lực chống cự, phản bàn tay đến hắn phía sau câu lấy Lưu hạo nhiên bám vào người cùng hắn hôn môi, kêu hắn ca ca.

Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ hắn eo bắn vào đi, vừa rồi Ngô Lỗi giãy giụa làm hắn lui ra ngoài hái được bộ, cũng không biết là cái gì cưỡng bách chứng, hắn nằm nghiêng ở Ngô Lỗi phía sau hôn vai cổ, “

Bạch đeo lâu như vậy, Ngô Lỗi ngươi thật đủ lăn lộn người.”

Ngô Lỗi phát ra vô ý thức hừ nhẹ, chăn hạ hai chân văn khẩn, đầu gối oa bị người đem ở trong tay đánh vòng, phía sau còn hàm chứa Lưu hạo nhiên đồ vật, hai người đã hơn một tháng không gặp mặt, một lần khẳng định là không đủ, nhưng giường phía dưới di động đã vang mười lăm phút, là thời điểm trở về hiện thực.

“Ngươi là cẩu đi? Ta trong chốc lát còn xem tú.” Lưu hạo nhiên một lần nữa ngạnh lên đồ vật để ở phía sau ngo ngoe rục rịch, Ngô Lỗi đem người chụp khai, “Gia buổi tối lại bồi ngươi.”

“Đừng đi, khô cằn người mẫu có ta đẹp?”

“Phiền ngươi chết bầm thật sự, Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi thật là lưu manh.”


	74. Thiên sứ ái nhân

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xdxbhw

【 hạo lỗi 】 thiên sứ ái nhân  
# một chiếc nị oai xe

# chủ yếu là tưởng làm lại dã lại ngọt lỗi

  
Chớ bay lên

  
Phi cơ rơi xuống đất khi, Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở vào mơ màng bên trong.

Bắc Kinh, chính ngọ 2 giờ, ngày mùa thu cuối cùng, mặt trời lên cao.

  
Kỳ nghỉ sân bay nhân viên chen chúc, nhĩ bên đường là sân bay nhắc nhở âm cùng bất đồng lữ hành rương kéo dài thanh âm. Đám mây thượng mộng làm Lưu hạo nhiên đi đường khinh phiêu phiêu, hắn tiểu biên độ duỗi cái eo giãn ra tứ chi, hiếm khi có thể ở trên phi cơ ngủ thật sự hương thực trầm.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở sân bay đại sảnh khẩu chờ tài xế tới đón hắn, trước người là lui tới chiếc xe, mỗi trải qua một chiếc đều mang theo một trận nhiệt lưu. Ánh mặt trời nướng đậu du lộ hương vị thoán tiến xoang mũi, nhiệt nhiệt tràn ngập nôn nóng.

Đó là một cái mông lung màu đỏ cảnh trong mơ, bốn phía tràn ngập nước có ga hương vị hỗn loạn một chút bạc hà, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy hắn tựa hồ ở một cái sân vận động bể bơi trung, cả người ướt dầm dề, lại cảm giác nằm ở mềm mại tràn ngập ánh mặt trời hương vị chăn bông trung ngủ say.

Màu đen xe chuyên dùng tới, tài xế xuống xe hỗ trợ đem hành lý để vào xe sau, Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra có chút nóng lên cửa xe chui vào mang theo khí lạnh thùng xe, không khí trong lành làm hắn có chút hôn trướng đầu óc thanh tỉnh không ít, hắn kéo xuống màu đen khẩu trang lộ ra khuôn mặt tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên lấy ra di động đem phi hành hình thức tắt đi, sau đó đã phát cái WeChat cấp Ngô Lỗi.

【 ta đến Bắc Kinh, mới vừa xuống phi cơ. 】

Keo kiệt phao phát ra đi sau, Lưu hạo nhiên liền cắm thượng tai nghe tùy tiện mở ra âm nhạc danh sách phóng ca, vui sướng rock and roll khúc nhạc dạo theo xe khởi động chảy xuôi, đó là đầu mặt trời lặn xe bay 《Angel Diaco Love》.

Bể bơi thủy là màu đỏ tím, lạnh băng, như là ngâm ở anh đào nước có ga bên trong.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác chính mình ở bể bơi trung hành tẩu, khi đó hẳn là chạng vạng, mơ mơ hồ hồ chân trời hoàng hôn thiêu một mảnh hồng, hắn phân biệt không ra phương hướng cảm, chỉ cảm thấy chung quanh có ngọt ngào hương vị cùng tí tách mạo phao thanh âm, ở trong mộng hắn cũng không cảm thấy kỳ quái, hắn chỉ là đang tìm kiếm thứ gì, hoặc là nói ở tìm một người.

Đèn đỏ ở chợt lóe chợt lóe hoảng cửa sổ xe, Lưu hạo nhiên ấn hạ pha lê nhìn về phía bên ngoài, vành đai xanh cây phong bị gió thổi đến sàn sạt vang, thổi khai Lưu hạo nhiên trên trán màu đen sợi tóc, ánh mặt trời xen kẽ ở lá cây chi gian, chùm tia sáng chảy xuôi trên mặt đất, bóng cây lắc lư.

“Hắc.”

Phía sau truyền đến thanh âm gọi lại ở mông lung màu đỏ trung nam nhân, rất quen thuộc. Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người thấy một cái nam hài đứng ở bể bơi bên cạnh, hắn cùng chính mình không sai biệt lắm cao, ăn mặc một cái màu xanh biển rộng thùng thình quần jean, thân thể thượng là xinh đẹp lưu sướng cơ bắp đường cong, bụng nhỏ khẩn thật phiếm thủy quang.

Càng đặc biệt chính là, nam hài phía sau có một đôi màu trắng cánh.

Lưu hạo nhiên hướng về người kia tiểu chạy bộ gần, hắn nheo lại hai mắt muốn nhìn thanh đối phương mặt, mông lung cảm giác làm hắn nhất thời rất khó nhìn chăm chú. Nâu đậm sắc đầu tóc, ở ngôi sao hai mắt, no đủ môi cười rộ lên ngọt ngào lộ hàm răng. Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cười.

Đó là hắn tiểu người yêu.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi đến Ngô Lỗi trước mặt vừa định nói điểm cái gì, nhưng trước mặt người lại đột nhiên nhảy xuống đôi tay ngăn chặn nam nhân bả vai đem hắn nhào vào trong nước, bọt khí thủy còn thầm thì mạo hiểm, thân thể khinh phiêu phiêu.

Ở trong nước xem đến không rõ ràng, hắn chỉ cảm thấy đối phương tay nhẹ nhàng hoàn đi lên, trên môi là ngọt ngào nước có ga cùng một cái lại một cái cọ xát nhiệt tình hôn, đầu lưỡi hoạt 【】 nị tiến vào khớp hàm, ở khoang miệng quấy.

* hắn làm ta phỏng đoán, giống ban đêm cuồng nhiệt, làm ta không chỗ nhưng trốn.

  
“Tiên sinh... Tiên sinh, đã tới rồi.”

Tài xế nghi hoặc xoay người lần thứ ba kêu hậu tòa người, Lưu hạo nhiên còn mang tai nghe suy nghĩ không biết bay tới nơi nào, có lẽ ở cảnh trong mơ có lẽ ở người kia đôi mắt bên trong.

Phản ứng lại đây sau, Lưu hạo nhiên ngượng ngùng cười cười tỏ vẻ xin lỗi, lỗ tai có điểm nóng lên, hắn xuống xe đề hành lý hướng tài xế nói lời cảm tạ sau liền hướng chính mình chung cư đi đến.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa mở ra di động, tin tức lan vì không, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là không có hồi hắn. Khó tránh khỏi nhiều chút mất mát, trong lòng vắng vẻ, nam nhân điếc lôi kéo trên đầu thang máy.

Móc ra chìa khóa mở cửa, cửa đột ngột giày chơi bóng bàn Lưu hạo nhiên một cái lảo đảo, hắn quay đầu nhìn chăm chú nhìn về phía cặp kia giày, tâm lập tức ping ping thẳng nhảy, đó là Ngô Lỗi giày.

  
“Ngô Lỗi!”

Kinh hỉ tới quá đột nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên hoang mang rối loạn vội vội đem hành lý loạn ném ở cửa giày cũng không thoát chạy tiến phòng khách, nhưng không có người đáp lại hắn, nhưng trên sô pha quen thuộc ba lô thuyết minh người yêu liền ở chính mình trong nhà mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên chạy chậm lên lầu, thấy phòng ngủ cửa mở ra một đạo khẩu, hắn tay chân nhẹ nhàng đi vào đi. Quả nhiên, trên giường phồng lên một đoàn.

“Đá chồng chất?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ giọng hô.

Nam hài không có đáp lại hắn, toàn bộ phòng chỉ có đều đều mỏng manh tiếng hít thở. Lưu hạo nhiên thật cẩn thận bò lên trên giường, Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ ngủ thật sự trầm, cả người giống em bé dường như cuộn tròn, thật dài lông mi thấy được rõ ràng, mềm mại khuôn mặt làm Lưu hạo nhiên tâm sinh yêu thương.

Nam nhân chậm rãi ở Ngô Lỗi bên người nằm xuống, hắn vươn ra ngón tay vén lên đối phương rũ xuống tới sợi tóc, Ngô Lỗi khí sắc thoạt nhìn không tồi, không giống phía trước trước mắt là mệt mỏi màu xanh lá.

Đầu ngón tay lướt qua mũi đến chóp mũi thượng điểm một chút, lại nhẹ nhàng đi vào đều đều hô hấp môi. Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy không nhịn xuống ở đối phương no đủ hồng nhuận môi rơi xuống một hôn.

“Phốc!”

  
Không nghĩ tới này một hôn, hôn cười trước mặt người.

“Hảo a Ngô Lỗi, giả bộ ngủ gạt ta.” Lưu hạo nhiên tức giận nắm đối phương cười đến run nhè nhẹ gương mặt nói.

“Ai biết ngươi đột nhiên thân lại đây sao.” Ngô Lỗi mở to mắt, tầm mắt toàn thân trò đùa dai giảo hoạt, hắn xê dịch thân mình cọ đến Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, đầu oa ở đối phương cổ, thật sâu hút một ngụm, đó là nam nhân trên người đặc có hương vị, là giặt quần áo dịch hỗn hợp sau giờ ngọ ánh mặt trời ấm áp hơi thở.

“Khi nào lại đây, tin tức cũng không cho ta hồi.” Lưu hạo nhiên ôm sát trong lòng ngực người, hắn cố ý đánh hạ Ngô Lỗi mông, lúc này mới phát hiện đối phương chỉ ăn mặc chính mình áo thun.

“Biết ngươi hôm nay phải về tới, sớm ta liền tới cho ngươi kinh hỉ.”

Ngô Lỗi mặt chôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên cổ gian, nghịch ngợm dùng hàm răng nhẹ nhàng gặm mặt trên làn da, hắn rầu rĩ nói.

“Mệt sao?”

“Không mệt, trên phi cơ ngủ một hồi lâu.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu ở người yêu lông xù xù đầu vang dội hôn vài khẩu, ngoài cửa sổ gió thổi khởi rổ màu xám phiêu cửa sổ, đó là Ngô Lỗi năm trước cấp chính mình chọn, ánh mặt trời xuyên thấu qua khoảng cách tiến vào chiếu sáng phòng, còn có thể loáng thoáng nghe được lá cây sàn sạt tiếng vang.

“Ta rất nhớ ngươi.”

Nhẹ nhàng kể ra, giống như lông chim tao cào, trước mắt là ngày đêm tơ tưởng người, liền tính gần trong gang tấc cũng cảm thấy không đủ, tưởng niệm như là mở cửa van, tràn lan thành hải.

Ngô Lỗi tay khoanh lại Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, hắn ngẩng mặt thẳng tắp nhìn về phía đối phương đôi mắt nói, nhẹ nhàng thấu tiến lên đi thân mật dùng chóp mũi đi cọ Lưu hạo nhiên chóp mũi, như là mèo con ở tìm nãi ăn giống nhau dính người, mềm mại.

Ngô Lỗi chỉ có tại đây loại thời điểm sẽ mềm như bông hướng Lưu hạo nhiên làm nũng, như là tiểu động vật mở ra mềm mại cái bụng cấp thân mật người vuốt ve giống nhau.

Lưu hạo nhiên một tay chống ở gối đầu thượng hơi hơi híp hai mắt, ấm áp môi cho nhau cọ xát, từng cái phát ra rất nhỏ pi pi thanh, Ngô Lỗi vươn tay tới xoa trước mặt người khuôn mặt.

Lòng bàn tay cọ qua nhĩ sau làn da nhẹ nhàng đụng vào Lưu hạo nhiên vành tai, móng tay quát mang theo ngứa càng như là nào đó chọn 【】 đậu.

Không an phận ngón chân cọ đối phương cẳng chân bụng, da thịt nhiệt độ ở kéo lên, trong phòng tràn ngập rất nhỏ suyễn # tức cùng chăn cọ xát tiếng vang.

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng nha nhẹ gặm nam hài bị hôn môi đến có chút đỏ lên môi, Ngô Lỗi nhân cơ hội vươn đầu lưỡi chậm rãi tham nhập đối phương môi nội bộ, mềm mại đầu lưỡi liếm láp Lưu hạo nhiên kia viên răng nanh, đó là Ngô Lỗi đặc thù đam mê.

Có chút hơi lạnh ngón tay lược khai Ngô Lỗi quần áo vạt áo, chậm rãi leo lên xinh đẹp đường cong eo bụng, từng cái qua lại lưu luyến. Hôn môi còn ở tiếp tục, chẳng qua muốn so vừa rồi càng thêm kịch liệt, càng thêm tràn ngập xâm lược tính.

Đầu lưỡi như là hai điều trơn trượt con rắn nhỏ, ở đối phương khoang miệng quấy loạn triền miên, nước bọt thuận khóe miệng tràn ra, không hề kết cấu, hôn đến lung tung rối loạn.

Mẫn cảm thượng bị lướt qua kích đến Ngô Lỗi cả người run lên hạ, hắn từ nụ hôn này trung bứt ra ra tới, hơi hơi thở hổn hển, như là phát hiện cái gì, Ngô Lỗi khẽ mỉm cười đem đầu gối uốn lượn lên tặng Lưu hạo nhiên căng chặt ở quần jean sớm đã cương cứng trướng đại.

“Lưu hạo nhiên đồng chí, ngươi ngạnh.” Mang theo đùa bỡn hương vị, làm trầm trọng thêm đi đỉnh

Đối phương hành vi làm cho Lưu hạo nhiên đầu óc nóng lên, gác ai ai nhẫn được? Hắn thở gấp thô trọng hô hấp nghiêng người đem chọn sự người đè ở phía dưới, tay bắt lấy đối phương thủ đoạn đè ở Ngô câu chuyện phía trên không cho hắn nhúc nhích, Lưu hạo nhiên cúi xuống thân đi, ở nam hài không tự trọng ngoài miệng dùng nha lung tung lại hôn lại cắn một hồi.

“Còn thỉnh tổ chức phụ trách đến cùng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên lộ ra chói lọi răng nanh, nói biên một tay cởi bỏ dây lưng, khóa kéo kim thuộc tiếng vang làm Ngô Lỗi càng thêm hưng phấn lên, cả người khô nóng bất kham, sau giờ ngọ ngày mùa thu độ ấm còn ở kéo lên, nhiệt liệt, nóng bỏng, làm người không chỗ nhưng trốn.

Nam nhân gặm cắn Ngô Lỗi bạch tạm cổ, ở mặt trên lưu lại ướt dầm dề vệt nước cùng một xuyến xuyến màu đỏ nhạt dấu răng, Ngô Lỗi thở hổn hển nhịn không được tiểu biên độ nuốt, trên dưới hoạt động hầu kết như là nghiện heroin, gợi cảm đến muốn mệnh, Lưu hạo nhiên bắt được nơi đó nhẹ nhàng ngậm lấy dùng bựa lưỡi đi ma tặng, hàm răng đi câu cắn.

Ngô gia giơ lên đầu cảm thụ được đối phương mang đến cảm giác, hắn duỗi tay rút đi vướng bận quần áo tùy tay ném đến trên sàn nhà, chỉ để lại một cái màu đen quần lót, thon dài hai chân quấn lên Lưu hạo nhiên eo, ngón chân xẹt qua đối phương eo bối.

Hôm nay không biết làm sao vậy, là bởi vì lười biếng sau giờ ngọ vẫn là ngày mùa thu hỏi nhiệt, Lưu hạo nhiên trở nên ma cọ xát đặng lên, Ngô Lỗi không phải không thích thong thả tính ái, mà là hiện tại quá mức với khát cầu đối phương, làm hắn toàn thân tâm đều trở nên nôn nóng, khát vọng nam nhân chiếm hữu tự mình toàn thân trên dưới, từ trong ra ngoài, hung hăng mạt đến trong thân thể đi.

“Nhanh lên, đừng ma.” Ngô Lỗi đẩy ra chôn ở chính mình bộ ngực trước đầu, tiểu” thanh thúc giục nói.

“Gấp gáp cái gì.” Lưu hạo nhiên liếm láp trước mắt bị chính mình đùa bỡn đến nhô lên thịt viên, hàm hồ nói. Hắn cố ý, hắn chính là muốn nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi bởi vì dục vọng lo âu dạng tử, một bộ kiềm chế không được móng tay khảm trên giường đơn bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở đùa bỡn Ngô Lỗi trước ngực, một bên dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp, một bên dùng ngón tay hoa vòng.

“Ta không phải đã nói với ngươi, ta không thích như vậy sao?”

Trước ngực như thật nhỏ điện lưu khoái cảm một chút thoán động, đại não hôn mê, tô tô ma ma làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được nhẹ suyễn ra tiếng, hắn nâng lên mu bàn tay quát im miệng không cho thanh âm tiết ra tới. Hắn đích xác không thích bị đùa bỡn nơi đó, bởi vì cảm giác chính mình tựa như nữ nhân một dạng, cảm thấy thẹn cảm quá mức với khoái cảm, ở sinh lý thượng cùng thị giác bắt đầu sinh một loại lớn hơn nữa kích thích

“Ngươi bất quá là không thừa nhận ngươi cảm thấy thoải mái.” Lưu hạo nhiên hộc ra vãn hút đến đỏ bừng về điểm này, hắn khi thân thượng tiền, hôn môi Ngô Lỗi bởi vì cảm thấy cảm thấy thẹn mà đỏ bừng vành tai, Lưu hạo nhiên thấp thấp ở bên tai hắn cười rộ lên, “Kỳ thật cảm giác thực sảng đi?”

Trầm thấp tiếng nói nói hạ lưu hạnh lời nói, kích đến Ngô Lỗi trái tim run rẩy, hắn nâng lên chân làm thế muốn đá Lưu hạo nhiên lại bị đối phương bàn tay to bắt lấy chân lỏa. Ngô Lỗi mềm như bông cấp trước mặt người một cái xem thường, rõ ràng lớn lên một trương thuần lương mặt có đôi khi lại ác liệt

Thực.

Lưu hạo nhiên không lại tiếp tục trêu đùa Ngô Lỗi, bằng không liền không đắc thú, hắn quỳ gối nam hài eo hai bên, từng cái hôn môi đối phương phập phồng cái bụng, có mơ hồ đường cong cơ bắp, nhảy lên rốn giống một viên ngọt ngào tiểu đường đậu dụ dỗ chính mình. Một đường xuống phía dưới rốt cuộc đi tới dục vọng trung tâm, quần lót đã sớm bị đỉnh đến cao siêu, màu đen vải dệt bị trước bị đánh ướt, bao bọc lấy đỉnh hình dạng mơ hồ có thể thấy được.

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng nha kéo lấy quần lót bên cạnh đi xuống lôi kéo, bừng bừng phấn chấn dương vật gấp không chờ nổi đạn nhảy ra, ướt đến rối tinh rối mù.

“Dựa...”

Rõ như ban ngày, tầm nhìn quá mức rõ ràng, Ngô Lỗi chửi nhỏ một tiếng nâng lên cánh tay che khuất chính mình đôi mắt về phía sau ngưỡng đi, tránh thoát ra tới dục vọng làm hắn thư khẩu khí.

Nam nhân cúi đầu cấp Ngô Lỗi khẩu giao, lập tức ẩm ướt cùng cực nóng khoang miệng kích thích đến nam hài phần eo hướng về phía trước đỉnh đầu, dồn dập rên rỉ từ bên miệng tiết lộ ra tới. Lưu hạo nhiên trước là thâm hầu hai hạ, tiếp theo dùng bựa lưỡi bao bọc lấy Ngô gia no đủ đỏ lên quy đầu qua lại hoạt động, hàm không được bộ phận dùng ngón tay chống lại từng cái tỏa động, đầu lưỡi miêu tả hành thân thượng nhảy lên mạch lạc, cố ý dường như dùng hàm răng đi tiểu tâm va chạm mẫn cảm đỉnh.

Ngô Lỗi chịu không nổi, ngón tay qua lại xen kẽ ở giữa hai chân nam nhân sợi tóc gian, móng tay khảm ở đối phương sau cổ, rên rỉ cùng thở dốc từng cái dồn dập cực nóng lên. Lưu hạo nhiên nhận thấy được Ngô Lỗi phần bên trong đùi ở dâm chưởng, đó là hắn mau cao trào dự triệu, hắn càng thêm ra sức phun ra nuốt vào lên, từng cái hàm đến cổ họng.

Ngón tay nhịn không được buộc chặt, phần eo không tự giác tiểu biên độ đỉnh lộng Lưu hạo nhiên miệng, nam người phun ra đại bộ phận hành thân, bao bọc lấy Ngô Lỗi dương vật đỉnh, đầu lưỡi từng cái quát lộng mặt trên mở ra mã mắt, quá mức trắng ra kích thích làm Ngô Lỗi không nhịn xuống lập tức toàn bộ công đạo ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong miệng.

Cao trào dư vị làm Ngô Lỗi trước mắt từng đợt trắng bệch, thân thể khinh phiêu phiêu, dưới chân mềm đến giống đạp lên đám mây, hắn mơ mơ hồ hồ cảm thấy đối phương tặng đi lên nhão dính dính hôn môi chính mình.

“Thực nùng a tiểu bằng hữu, mấy chu không giao hàng? Ân?”

Ngô gia phun một tiếng có điểm ngượng ngùng phiết quá mặt đi, biên ghét bỏ nghĩ khai nam nhân thấu đi lên mặt, không cần trợn mắt đều biết ở Lưu hạo nhiên là cái quỷ gì biểu tình.

Hắn giữ chặt nam nhân cổ áo hướng chính mình xả lại đây, choáng váng cảm qua đi Ngô Lỗi sấn đối phương không có chú ý đột nhiên phát lực đem đối phương một cái quay cuồng áp đảo tại thân hạ, chính mình bộ lười ngồi quỳ ở nam nhân phần hông, đôi mắt đều híp.

Tay kéo khai một bên tủ đầu giường móc ra dịch bôi trơn ngón tay cái một phát lực vẹt ra cái nắp, Ngô gia nâng lên phần eo dùng dính đầy dịch bôi trơn đôi tay tùy ý khai thác vài cái, làm huyệt khẩu trở nên mềm xốp. Toàn bộ động tác nối liền mang theo sắc tình ý nghĩa đến Lưu hạo nhiên cổ họng căng thẳng, Ngô Lỗi phát lực cởi đối phương cái kia vướng chân vướng tay quần jean. Bạch tạm, đốt ngón tay rõ ràng ngón tay xoa bóp Lưu hạo nhiên từ lúc bắt đầu liền ngạnh đến không được dục vọng.

“Từ giờ trở đi, chuyên tâm thao ta.”

Tình dục trung trầm thấp tiếng nói tê dại ma giống tiểu móc giống nhau câu lấy Lưu hạo nhiên tâm, hắn” chính là thích như vậy Ngô Lỗi, lại dã lại gợi cảm ngẫu nhiên ngang ngược vô lý.

Ngô Lỗi tùy tiện giúp Lưu hạo nhiên tránh vài cái liền đỡ lấy dương vật chậm rãi ngồi xuống đi, thao khai mềm thịt thời điểm hai người đều phát ra một tiếng thỏa mãn thở dài, hắn chờ giờ khắc này thật lâu. Lưu hạo nhiên dùng tay đem trụ Ngô Lỗi eo tiểu biên độ thao lộng lên, trướng đại dương vật có chút gian khó ở đường đi thọc vào rút ra, hắn giữ chặt nam hài tay, mười ngón tay đan vào nhau, không ngừng nâng lên eo va chạm, Ngô Lỗi phối hợp đong đưa phần eo đón ý nói hùa Lưu hạo nhiên va chạm.

Sau giờ ngọ phòng lộ ra quất hoàng sắc ánh sáng, phập phồng tình sự chi gian thở dốc, này khi đã tới rồi chạng vạng, bên ngoài chân trời thiêu đến một mảnh đỏ bừng, loáng thoáng có thể nghe được cách đó không xa du dương thu về cũ gia điện loa thanh.

Hai người trên người thấm mồ hôi, Ngô Lỗi trước ngực bởi vì tình dục phiếm đỏ một tảng lớn, đại biên độ lay động, mồ hôi không ngừng từ trên trán nhỏ giọt xuống dưới, lướt qua cổ, theo bụng bộ cơ bắp mương ngồi rơi xuống ở màu xám nệm thượng, hình thành một vòng tiểu vệt nước.

Ngô Lỗi đưa lưng về phía cửa sổ, tay chống ở Lưu hạo nhiên rắn chắc ngực thượng không ngừng đong đưa vòng eo trầm mê ở tình dục, hắn giơ lên đầu cảm thụ được trong thân thể nhiệt độ. Lưu hạo nhiên thô nặng mà thở dốc, hắn hai mắt nhìn chằm chằm cõng quang Ngô Lỗi, bóng ma trung hắn chớp lông mi, đỏ lên mang theo thủy quang khóe mắt, không ngừng kêu gọi chính mình tên môi, hết thảy đều trở nên mơ hồ lên. Tịch thiêu vầng sáng bao phủ ở nam hài phía sau mang theo một tầng kỳ diệu mông lung sắc thái, như là có một đôi sáng lên cánh.

Xinh đẹp đến giống như điện ảnh màn ảnh dừng hình ảnh.

Lúc này, Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới cái kia mộng, màu đỏ, mông lung, hắn nam hài, hắn ái nhân.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy đem tới gần cao trào người phiên đến chính mình dưới thân sau nhập thức, dương vật ở thể nội chuyển động làm Ngô Lỗi nhỏ giọng nức nở hạ, hắn áp quá Ngô Lỗi trên người, đem hắn từ phía sau ôm chặt, đôi tay bao trùm trụ đối phương ngón tay gian gắt gao tương khấu. Lưu hạo nhiên đem vùi đầu ở Ngô gia cổ tham lam ngửi mặt trên hơi thở, hắn nảy sinh ác độc ở nam hài đường đi va chạm, từng cái thẳng tắp bước qua tuyến tiền liệt.

Ngô Lỗi bản năng muốn chạy trốn rồi lại bị nam nhân kéo trở về tiếp tục tàn nhẫn thao, không mang theo một chút khách khí ý tứ.

“Hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên...”

Nam hài mang theo khàn khàn khóc nức nở nhỏ giọng khóc kêu đối phương tên, Lưu hạo nhiên nhất nghe không được Ngô Lỗi như vậy kêu, hắn đằng ra tay tới mạnh mẽ xoa bóp Ngô Lỗi bị thao đắc dụng động dương vật,

Lưu hạo nhiên cắn đối phương sau cổ mềm thịt cuối cùng ở bên trong lao tới vài cái, bạch chước toàn bộ bùng nổ ở mềm mại đường đi, hai người đồng thời tới đỉnh.

Bổn thiên sứ ái nhân, ta lưu vong ở ngươi ái, kia có thể là ta hoa viên, cho nên ta chạy về phía ngươi hai tròng mắt, cùng nhau bay lượn ở kia phía trên, lại lần nữa trở lại vườn địa đàng.

Cao 【】 triều qua đi hai người như là triệt hồi khung xương tử tựa mềm như bông ngã vào trên giường, cả người ướt dầm dề lăn ở bên nhau thở dốc 【】.

Ngô Lỗi nhắm hai mắt tìm kiếm Lưu hạo nhiên miệng, cọ nửa ngày mới cọ đến, hắn từng cái hôn môi, lại đi cắn đối phương chóp mũi. Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi đáp lại nam hài hôn, hắn đắm chìm ở xong việc ngọt nị vui thích bên trong, liên thủ đầu ngón tay đều lười đến động một chút.

Sắc trời dần dần ảm đạm xuống dưới, đỉnh núi chỗ toát ra mấy viên rải rác ngôi sao, gió đêm thổi quét khởi bức màn thoán động ở hai người trần trụi trên da thịt mang theo một tia thoải mái lạnh lẽo. Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay phải thượng gối Ngô Lỗi, tay trái không ngừng ở trên giường sờ soạng di động, hoa khai màn hình đã 7 giờ nhiều.

“Đói sao?” Hắn hôn môi Ngô Lỗi hãn tân cái trán hỏi.

“Có điểm đi.” Trong bóng tối Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh như là có ngôi sao nhỏ, hắn chơi Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay.

“Lên đi tắm rửa, ta nấu mì.”

Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi mông thúc giục nói, đối phương chỉ là lẩm bẩm một tiếng không chịu động. “Ngươi bối ta đi, ta đi bất động.” Ngô Lỗi lười nhác nói, Lưu hạo nhiên tức giận ở hắn trên eo kháp một phen, hắn biết Ngô Lỗi sợ ngứa, vươn tay tới cào đối với phương hoa chi loạn chiến cười thành một đoàn.

“Hảo hảo hảo, ta đi là được.”

Ngô Lỗi cười đến chịu không nổi, chạy nhanh lăn xuống giường hướng cửa đi đến, nhưng mới đi rồi vài bước phía trước bắn ở bên trong thể / dịch liền theo giữa hai chân chảy ra, hoạt đến chân lỏa.

“Lưu nguyên, nhìn xem ngươi làm tốt lắm sự!” Ngô Lỗi chỉ vào chính mình chân cho còn ngủ ở trên giường nam nhân một cái đao mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên biên hắc hắc hắc cười vừa làm ra một bộ vô tội cẩu cẩu biểu tình tới.

Ngô Lỗi đi vào trong phòng tắm còn không có tẩy cái hai phút lại mang theo bọt nước ra tới, hướng về xuyên quần Lưu hạo nhiên hô, “Lại đây cùng nhau tẩy, ta tẩy bất động.”

Hành đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên đá rơi xuống quần đi đến trong phòng tắm giúp ngồi ở tiểu băng ghế thượng Ngô Lỗi gội đầu, không an phận tay lại nhẹ nhàng hoạt đến đối phương trên đùi bị Ngô Lỗi một cái tát vỗ rớt. Lưu hạo nhiên hú lên quái dị đau đến thẳng phủi tay, “Còn có hay không nhân tính, Teddy chuyển thế sao ngươi?” Ngô Lỗi căm giận giảng đạo.

Ở trong phòng tắm náo loạn nửa ngày thẳng đến nước ấm dùng xong mới ra tới, hai người tùy tiện nhặt kiện sạch sẽ quần áo bộ, tóc còn nhỏ nước.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở phòng bếp bàn điều khiển thượng ngậm băng côn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên nấu mì, không có mặc giày chân lung lay, liền ở vừa rồi Lưu hạo nhiên từ tủ lạnh nhảy ra duy nhất một chi băng côn tới cấp Ngô Lỗi, nam hài liếm mấy khẩu lại duỗi thân đến đối phương bên miệng cấp Lưu hạo nhiên liếm mấy khẩu, cứ như vậy hai người ăn xong rồi cùng chỉ băng côn.

“Ta cũng chưa hỏi ngươi trường học bên kia thế nào.”

“Hậu thiên thu giả.” Ngô Lỗi ngậm băng côn bổng nói.

“Mẹ ngươi biết ngươi trụ ta này sao?”

“Ta cùng nàng giảng ta đi đồng học gia chơi trò chơi.” Ngô Lỗi nhắm chuẩn thùng rác đem băng côn hướng bên trong ném, chưa đi đến.

“Tác nghiệp đâu?”

“Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi là lão mụ tử sao?” Ngô Lỗi mắt trợn trắng quang chân đi nhặt băng côn bổng.

“Xuyên giày! Cảm lạnh làm sao bây giờ!” Lưu hạo nhiên như thế hô.

  
Mặt còn nấu, nhàn hạ chi gian Lưu hạo nhiên móc di động ra click mở âm nhạc phần mềm tùy tiện phóng bài hát, thư hoãn lười biếng nam âm cùng với phục cổ tiết tấu cảm, trong nồi tí tách vang trong phòng bếp quanh quẩn tiếng ca.

*My jinji don't you cry,

Ta quả kim quất ngươi đừng khóc

in this world out of time.

Ở cái này bị thời gian vứt bỏ thế giới

Old time out of mind.

Những cái đó thời cũ chung đem tiêu tán

Every time you lie in my place.

Mỗi khi ngươi nằm ở ta bên người

I do wanna say it to you my babe,

Ta đều tưởng đối ái nhân ngươi nói

I'm down to your drain.

Ta vì ngươi trả giá hết thảy

  
“Đây là cái gì ca? Man dễ nghe.”

Ngô Lỗi ngoan ngoãn mặc vào dép lê đi tới hỏi, lại đặt mông ngồi vào phòng bếp bàn điều khiển thượng.

“Đài Loan một cái kêu mặt trời lặn xe bay dàn nhạc xướng, ngươi có thể đi nghe một chút, rất không tồi.” Lưu hạo nhiên biên nói biên đem mặt vớt lên đặt ở trong chén, như là đột nhiên nhớ lại cái gì tới hắn đột nhiên cười một cái, “Hơn nữa cái này dàn nhạc truyền lưu một câu, ngươi đừng nói, còn đĩnh chuẩn.”

“Nói cái gì?”

Lưu hạo nhiên rửa sạch sẽ tay, xoay người đối mặt ngồi ở bàn điều khiển người trên, hắn hai tay chống ở Ngô Lỗi hai bên bám vào người dựa đến cực gần, ấm áp hơi thở chiếu vào đối phương trên mặt.

“Nghe mặt trời lặn xe bay, ngủ đến người trong lòng.”

Ngô Lỗi vui vẻ, hắn ngẩng mặt nghiêng đầu, đôi mắt cong cong giống trăng non.

Là đĩnh chuẩn.

  
Hắn vươn tay tới vòng lấy Lưu hạo nhiên eo, bọn họ trao đổi một cái mang theo trái cây băng côn hương vị, ngọt ngào hôn.

* ngươi biết ta đối với ngươi trong mắt sao trời mê luyến, ta biết ngươi biết, ta yêu ngươi, ta liền muốn cho ngươi biết, ta chỉ nghĩ làm ngươi biết.

end.

  
Cảm ơn nhìn đến nơi này, cũng chúc các vị sớm ngày ngủ đến người trong lòng:D

* trở lên câu tất cả đều đến từ dàn nhạc 【 mặt trời lặn xe bay 】  
《Angel Disco Love》  
《I Know You Know I Love You》  
《My Jinji》


	75. Tầm mắt

【 hạo lỗi 】 tầm mắt  
# lúc này vô xe thắng có xe

# chớ bay lên chân nhân

  
Lác đác lưa thưa nói chuyện thanh hỗn loạn thấp giọng cười vui, chợt xa chợt gần như là ở lời nói nhỏ nhẹ, keng leng keng chén rượu cho nhau va chạm phát ra thanh thúy thanh âm.

Kia trản hoa lệ trong suốt thủy tinh đèn chiết xạ trong sáng vầng sáng, nữ sĩ đảo qua giữa hai chân làn váy, tung bay sợi tóc, lẹp xẹp lẹp xẹp phát ra tiếng vang giày da, trên cổ tay không biết tên nước hoa tràn ngập ở chóp mũi, trộn lẫn một cổ đạm phấn mặt vị.

Màu xanh biển lụa quang cà vạt nam nhân đứng ở cõng quang tối tăm góc bên, nhìn ở trước mắt lược quá phù hoa.

Lưu hạo nhiên đã bắt đầu có chút chán ghét trận này ồn ào tiệc tối, hắn dùng ngón tay tùng tùng lặc cổ cà vạt, ánh mắt bắt đầu tả hữu mơ hồ, chính mình người đại diện đầy mặt tươi cười cùng mỗ vị đạo diễn nói chuyện với nhau, hắn chỉ có nhìn chằm chằm giày tiêm phân.

Lưu hạo nhiên tùy tay cầm lấy người hầu tay bàn màu vàng nhạt champagne cử ở trước mắt, hắn không có đi nhấm nháp.

Hơi hơi híp mắt, trong suốt chất lỏng trong suốt lay động hoảng, đem trước mắt sự vật đều tạo nên ấm màu vàng nước gợn, những cái đó hoa tươi, thảm đỏ, nãi màu trắng khăn trải bàn cùng mâm đựng trái cây đều như là hòa tan giống nhau. Lưu hạo nhiên giơ cái ly lại hướng lên trên nhìn nhìn, nữ minh tinh tinh xảo khuôn mặt bắt đầu trở nên mơ mơ hồ hồ, trên mặt biểu tình hòa tan tại đây màu vàng nhạt thủy dạng trung.

Giống tìm được cái tiêu khiển việc vui dường như, 1 mét 8 nam nhân cầm cái cái ly chơi đến vui vẻ vô cùng, trong suốt chất lỏng còn ở đong đưa nước gợn, lúc này cái kia màu vàng nhạt cảnh trong mơ xâm nhập một cái màu đen thân ảnh.

Hắn nghiêng một nửa thân mình trạm đến thẳng tắp, màu đen, không chút cẩu thả tây trang lại hệ một cái màu trắng mang hoa văn con bướm nơ. Một bàn tay sủy nhập quần tây trong túi có chút bất cần đời hương vị, hắn không ở cùng những người khác nói chuyện với nhau, chỉ là chính mình đứng không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên cầm lòng không đậu miệng một liệt lộ ra kia viên chói lọi răng nanh, hắn nhận thức cái kia cảnh trong mơ xâm nhập giả, phải nói là lại quen thuộc bất quá.

Lưu hạo nhiên lắc lắc trong tay cái ly, chất lỏng theo nổi lên gợn sóng, trong tầm mắt kia trương xinh đẹp mặt như là bịt kín một tầng sa mỏng, tràn ngập mơ hồ không rõ mỹ cảm, kia bộ tân trang đường cong tây trang bọc kia đem eo nhỏ, ở thủy dạng dao động, mỗi một lần đong đưa đều đủ để câu đắc nhân tâm ngứa.

Thon dài lại đốt ngón tay rõ ràng tay sẽ ở mặt trên nhẹ nhàng vỗ 【】 động, theo eo tuyến qua lại vuốt ve, móng tay châm ngòi mặt trên mềm thịt.

Nam nhân nhìn trong tầm mắt người đầu tiên là mất tự nhiên vặn vặn cổ lại là duỗi tay loát bên tai sợi tóc, nam hài cảm giác được thân thể có chút không thể hiểu được nóng lên. Ngô Lỗi tiểu biên độ tả hữu nhìn xung quanh hạ, xác định không ai chú ý chính mình sau, ngón tay lặng lẽ leo lên tây trang đệ nhất viên cúc áo.

Tinh tế lại hữu lực ngón tay đẩy ra kia viên kim sắc cúc áo, phần eo khẩn thúc cảm lặng lẽ thả lỏng một ít, không biết vì cái gì Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy yết hầu có chút khô khốc, như là có cổ tầm mắt đang xem hướng chính mình.

Nam hài giơ lên đầu gian nan nuốt một ngụm khô khốc yết hầu, hầu kết theo động tác trên dưới hoạt động.

Lưu hạo nhiên nắm cái ly tay đột nhiên hơi run lên hạ, hắn xem đến rõ ràng, cái kia xinh đẹp nam hài trên dưới lăn lộn hầu kết cùng có chút trói buộc nơ, nhiều vài phần cấm dục giấu đầu lòi đuôi.

Tiểu xảo, chói lọi răng nanh nhẹ nhàng va chạm đi lên, mang theo một tia phát ngứa đau đớn, đầu lưỡi lướt qua nam hài ngon miệng hầu kết, ở mặt trên lưu lại một đạo ướt dầm dề vệt nước cùng đỏ lên dấu răng.

Hắn người đại diện còn không có nói xong, Ngô Lỗi chờ đến có chút phiền muộn, hắn rũ xuống mi mắt đi quan sát thảm thượng đồ án, thói quen tính cọ xát chính mình giày tiêm. Ngô Lỗi lông mi trường mà mật, ánh đèn hạ chớp chớp, ở trên mặt đầu hạ một tiểu khối bóng ma.

Hắn hai mắt luôn là sáng lấp lánh như là ở một viên ngôi sao nhỏ giống nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên không cấm như vậy nghĩ đến, đương nhiên hắn còn không có cùng Ngô Lỗi như vậy giảng quá, cảm giác có chút quá nị oai.

Đương Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở du thần khi, Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu lên trực diện mặt đối thượng nam nhân tầm mắt.

Này nhất cử động sợ tới mức Lưu hạo nhiên run một chút, trong tay champagne suýt nữa sái đi ra ngoài, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng đánh lên tiểu cổ, không phải là phát hiện chính mình đi?

Hắn buông chén rượu nhanh chóng chớp chớp mắt, sau đó lại một lần giơ lên xuyên thấu qua màu vàng nhạt nhìn về phía cái kia nam hài, vạn hạnh chính là lúc này Ngô Lỗi đang ở chán đến chết đùa bỡn rượu Cocktail thượng anh đào, hoàn toàn không có nhìn về phía bên này ý đồ.

Còn hảo.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong lòng âm thầm may mắn nói, hắn này có chút biến thái hành vi nếu như bị đã biết không biết lại phải bị đối phương trêu chọc tới khi nào. Tuy rằng biết là sai, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên chính là vô pháp khống chế trong lòng mãnh liệt nhìn trộm dục, hắn thích xuyên thấu qua kia tầng sa mỏng đi xem Ngô Lỗi các loại bộ dáng.

Tựa hồ là môi có chút khô ráo, trong tầm nhìn Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu vươn tay, đầu ngón tay ma 【】 cọ môi. Nam hài cánh môi khô ráo ấm áp phiếm khỏe mạnh màu hồng nhạt, đầu ngón tay từng cái ở mặt trên vuốt ve, cái này cử chỉ xem đến Lưu hạo nhiên ngực căng thẳng.

Hắn thích nam hài môi, no đủ, mềm mại lại ấm áp, chỉ cần hắn vừa nói lời nói kia trương cái miệng nhỏ giống như là chọn 【】 đậu tác hôn giống nhau làm ngươi nhịn không được tiến lên hôn môi.

Vươn đầu lưỡi liếm láp, chậm rãi thử, dùng môi bao bọc lấy hai cánh đỏ thắm khiêu khích, mềm mại ngọt ngào ở trong miệng hòa tan.

Trang trí dùng anh đào tẩm quá ngọt nị nước đường nhiễm đến đỏ bừng, Ngô Lỗi dùng đầu ngón tay nhéo lên tới ở trong tay thưởng thức, màu hồng phấn nước đường chảy xuôi ở chỉ gian khe rãnh, theo trên tay màu xanh lá mạch lạc chảy xuôi mà xuống, nhỏ giọt ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng tạo nên một tầng tầng cuộn sóng.

Ngoài ý liệu chính là, Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, nhẹ lại chậm, mang theo một tia bất hảo ý vị chớp hạ đôi mắt, trong mắt tràn ngập giảo hoạt.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn thẳng Lưu hạo nhiên, thẳng lăng lăng, như là bắt được nào đó con mồi.

Hắn đã sớm biết.

Ngô Lỗi thích nhìn đến đối phương bị trảo vừa vặn ăn mệt bộ dáng, thừa dịp Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có phục hồi tinh thần lại, hắn chơi tâm nổi lên. Nam hài nâng lên dính đầy nước sốt tay tiến đến bên miệng, nhẹ nhàng mà vươn màu hồng đào đầu lưỡi liếm 【】 liếm ngón tay, thong thả ma người theo ngón tay đốt ngón tay khẽ liếm, từ đầu đến cuối hắn ánh mắt đều gắt gao nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên.

Thật là, đáng chết.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng mắng thầm, hắn tự giễu nở nụ cười, hắn cảm thấy chung quanh đều trở nên mơ mơ hồ hồ chỉ có Ngô Lỗi nơi đó kích thích chính mình thị giác cùng cảm quan, làm hắn cảm thấy khát nước, cảm thấy tâm ngứa khó nhịn, như là vạn chỉ con kiến ở gặm cắn.

Cái kia xinh đẹp nam hài luôn là có thể tìm mọi cách làm chính mình dục hỏa đốt người.

Ngô Lỗi cười nhẹ hạ, hắn nhướng nhướng mày từ chính mình túi áo tây trang lấy ra một trương màu đen dự phòng phòng tạp đặt ở phía sau hoa hồng lẵng hoa thượng.

Hư.

Nam hài vươn ngón trỏ tới gần môi đối với Lưu hạo nhiên làm một cái cấm thanh động tác, theo sau khoác khởi lưng ghế thượng áo khoác áo khoác liền rời đi kia phiến ồn ào.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp khởi môi gợi lên một cái độ cung, hắn ngửa đầu cầm trong tay nắm đến ấm áp champagne uống một hơi cạn sạch, liền triều kia mông lung ấm màu vàng cảnh trong mơ đi đến.

  
end.


	76. Chanh Brandy

【 hạo lỗi 】 chanh Brandy  
# chớ bay lên chân nhân

# ngắn, một phát xong

bgm: Chanh Brandy — nằm quỹ xe lửa

  
Hắn từ trong màn mưa tới, ẩm ướt, mịt mờ, chật vật, nước mưa hỗn loạn một cổ mạc danh Brandy hơi thở. Không gay mũi ·, nhàn nhạt như là từ nơi xa bay tới lại ở chóp mũi vờn quanh

Khi đó hắn ăn mặc hoàng hắc đan xen ô vuông áo khoác, ướt lộc cộc suy sút bọt nước, giày chất đầy nước mưa. Hắn trầm mặc không nói, chỉ là đứng, đứng ở màu xám ngoài cửa, phía sau là giàn giụa mưa to. Ẩm ướt lạnh băng không khí làm bờ môi của hắn có chút trắng bệch, run nhè nhẹ.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lúc nhất thời ngây ngẩn cả người, liền ở vừa rồi hắn còn ở trên sô pha ăn kia bao ngày hôm qua dư lại chuyện vui, chuẩn bị oa ở trên sô pha nghe mấy đầu lão ca tiểu ngủ một lát thẳng đến chạng vạng. Nhưng loáng thoáng tiếng đập cửa vẫn là đem hắn từ mông lung cảnh trong mơ thoát ra.

Hắn không nghĩ tới nam hài sẽ lúc này xuất hiện ở chỗ này.

Trầm mặc nhìn nhau vài giây, Lưu hạo nhiên trảo trảo có chút hỗn độn đầu tóc chuẩn bị nói điểm cái gì, hắn bị trước mắt người đột nhiên tới chơi hoảng sợ.

“Ngươi không phải còn ở phim trường chụp ——”

“Lãnh.”

Ngô Lỗi từ trong cổ họng phun ra một cái vô cùng đơn giản tự tới, hắn không có đi xem Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt, hắn chỉ là cúi đầu tầm mắt mơ hồ ở ướt lộc cộc mặt đất.

Dứt lời, Lưu hạo nhiên khẽ thở dài bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi ẩm ướt hơn phân nửa ống tay áo lôi kéo cứng đờ đến giống đầu gỗ dường như người vào nhà đi, bang, môn một quan, đem màu xám cùng nghèo túng lưu tại bên ngoài.

Ẩm ướt dính nhớp quần áo nhăn dúm dó đôi ở dơ y rổ, mộc trên sàn nhà xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo có mấy cái ướt dấu chân, bên ngoài vũ còn tại hạ, bang tháp bang tháp một khắc không ngừng đánh cửa sổ.

Ngô Lỗi cùng chính mình thân cao không sai biệt lắm, nhưng là nam hài muốn gầy chút, rõ ràng liền thừa cái da bọc xương lại còn mỗi ngày la hét muốn giảm béo, chuyện này không thiếu làm Lưu hạo nhiên phun tào.

Hắn tìm ra chính mình ở nhà áo sơmi cấp Ngô Lỗi tròng lên, vốn là rộng thùng thình áo sơmi ở nam hài trên người càng hiện đơn bạc, hắn mắc mưa màu đen đầu tóc mềm oặt điếc lôi kéo, như là mưa to khi không nhà để về lưu lạc miêu,

Từ vào cửa sau Ngô Lỗi chưa nói quá một câu, cặp kia ngày thường luôn là ở ngôi sao hai mắt lúc này ảm đạm không ánh sáng, như là một mảnh yên tĩnh hải. Hỏi hắn cái gì hắn chỉ là hàm hàm hồ hồ gật gật đầu lại lắc đầu, giày cũng không mặc để chân trần liền đi vào trong phòng tắm, bên trong cánh cửa truyền đến sột sột soạt soạt tiếng nước.

Cái kia nam hài luôn là sẽ như vậy, giống phong giống nhau làm người nắm lấy không chừng, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ cần xem hắn ánh mắt là có thể minh bạch cái đại khái, tám phần là công tác thượng sự.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi trở lại trên sô pha chờ đợi Ngô Lỗi tắm rửa xong ra tới, nam nhân chán đến chết không ngừng đổi kênh truyền hình, trong lòng lại ở vì Ngô Lỗi khác thường lo lắng. Vài tiếng nặng nề chấn động thanh lôi trở lại Lưu hạo nhiên suy nghĩ, đó là Ngô Lỗi tiến vào khi tùy tay ném ở trên bàn trà di động.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhịn không được cầm lấy tới xem kia nhảy ra đối thoại bọt khí, nhìn dáng vẻ là người đại diện nôn nóng tìm kiếm cùng hơn mười thông chưa chuyển được điện thoại, một lần lại một lần nhảy lên ở trên màn hình di động. Khẳng định lại là loại chuyện này đi, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng.

Tiếp theo, hắn cầm lấy chính mình di động phiên phiên Weibo, click mở tìm tòi hot search đệ nhất quả nhiên là Ngô Lỗi tên chói lọi ở nơi đó.

Ngô Lỗi nhân thiết sụp đổ, sau lưng thế nhưng là sinh hoạt cá nhân không bị kiềm chế???

Ác tục tiêu đề, có chứa mịt mờ trào phúng ý vị mấy cái dấu chấm hỏi đau đớn Lưu hạo nhiên hai mắt, account marketing càng là giống đói cẩu thấy thịt mỡ giống nhau điên cuồng chuyển phát suy đoán cọ nhiệt độ, click mở những cái đó chuyên mục cùng văn chương, câu câu chữ chữ đều là lệnh nhân tâm hàn phê bình cùng trào phúng, các loại ps quá mơ hồ hình ảnh là ùn ùn không dứt, fans nổ tung nồi ở bình luận phía dưới liều mạng đánh trả những cái đó ác ý.

“Ngươi đã biết?”

Khinh phiêu phiêu vô thanh vô tức thanh âm sợ tới mức Lưu hạo nhiên một giật mình, hắn lập tức đem điện thoại ấn quan nhìn về phía còn mạo hiểm hơi nước nam hài, hắn không có lau khô tóc, sợi tóc còn nhỏ giọt bọt nước, chỉ là ăn mặc một kiện vừa rồi ô vuông áo sơmi, tay áo có chút dài quá che lại Ngô Lỗi tái nhợt ngón tay, hắn hai mắt như cũ ám vững vàng, giống tấm màn đen tựa biển sâu, nhưng lại có cảm xúc ở quay cuồng.

“Ân.”

Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là lên tiếng, hắn không nghĩ nói qua nhiều vô dụng công khuyên bảo.

“Tóc lau khô, sau đó đi trên sô pha cái cái thảm, ta cho ngươi nhiệt điểm cái gì uống ấm áp thân mình.” Dứt lời, Lưu hạo nhiên liền đứng dậy hướng phòng bếp đi đến. Ngô Lỗi không có đáp lời hắn chỉ là mềm như bông gật gật đầu liền bò lên trên sô pha.

Tuy rằng cái này chung cư chính mình trụ man lâu rồi, nhưng đồ vật lại không nhiều lắm, Lưu hạo nhiên không quá sẽ nấu cơm, hơn nữa bình thường đại đa số đều là ở đoàn phim vội vàng, ăn cơm cũng liền bao, hắn không thường trở về.

Ở trong ngăn tủ nhảy ra một hộp sắp lâm kỳ sữa bò, lại quá mấy ngày nó liền muốn đi đống rác, đó là mấy tháng trước Ngô Lỗi từ siêu thị mua tới, nhưng hai người lại trước nay không có Khai Phong quá.

Leng keng, lò vi ba phát ra tiếng vang, bên ngoài là TV âm nhạc thanh hỗn loạn tí tách tí tách tiếng mưa rơi.

Bởi vì thiên âm duyên cớ, đương Lưu hạo nhiên từ phòng bếp ra tới sau toàn bộ phòng mơ màng âm thầm, Ngô Lỗi không có bật đèn, chỉ có TV còn đong đưa màu sắc rực rỡ hình ảnh. Nam hài đưa lưng về phía Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi, hắn đem TV thanh âm khai thật sự đại, màn hình ở bá đó là một bộ thực lão điện ảnh ——《 hồn đoạn lam kiều 》

Lưu hạo nhiên tay phủng nhiệt tốt sữa bò thong thả đến gần kia đoàn súc ở thảm lông nam hài, hắn hữu lực mảnh khảnh cánh tay ôm lấy đầu gối, cằm gác nơi tay trên lưng nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt phim nhựa, vầng sáng ở Ngô Lỗi gương mặt đẹp bàng thượng đong đưa, tối tăm trung đó là duy nhất làm hắn sáng ngời đồ vật.

“Uống lên nó, nóng hổi.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem cái ly đưa tới Ngô Lỗi trong tầm tay, nam hài mang theo giọng mũi nhỏ giọng nói lời cảm tạ sau tiếp nhận, ở lòng bàn tay che lại nho nhỏ nhấp một ngụm.

Chanh hương vị.

Nếm đến hương vị sau Ngô Lỗi nâng lên đôi mắt nhìn về phía bên người nam nhân, Lưu hạo nhiên nhếch miệng cười nói: “Trong nhà liền thừa sữa bò cùng chanh tương, lộng không ra cái gì hảo uống đồ uống, tạm chấp nhận uống đi.”

Sau khi nghe xong, Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn mân khẩn khóe miệng hơi hơi gợi lên tới, nâng lên cái ly lại uống một hớp lớn. Ấm áp sữa bò mang theo chanh thanh hương cùng chua xót, kỳ diệu hương vị ở đầu lưỡi thượng nhảy lên.

Bên ngoài vũ lại bắt đầu giàn giụa, hai người đều không có đáp lời, chỉ là lẳng lặng nhìn trong TV ảnh họa.

——I don't want to see you cry unless it's for happiness.

——I Love you.

——But you don't know me yet.

——From now on, I will know you for a lifetime.

Điện ảnh còn ở bá, màn ảnh không ngừng thay đổi, âm nhạc ở phập phồng, động dung lời kịch kể ra.

“Ngươi có khỏe không?”

Qua thật lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên mới nhẹ giọng hỏi, hắn rũ xuống cánh tay bắt tay gác ở trên sô pha cùng Ngô Lỗi tay kề tại cùng nhau.

“Ta không có việc gì, ta chỉ là, chỉ là...”

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu chuyển hướng đối diện người, điện ảnh vầng sáng đánh vào hắn sườn mặt thượng, mạ khởi một tầng sa mỏng. Khô ráo môi thổ lộ.

“Chỉ là có điểm lãnh.”

Phức tạp cảm xúc ở trong lồng ngực quay cuồng, quấy, nhưng cuối cùng không có lao ra yết hầu, mãnh liệt cảm tình chuyển biến thành này một câu vô cùng đơn giản nói. Brandy hương vị lại đánh úp lại, hơi khổ mang theo sáp vị quả hương.

Lưu hạo nhiên không nói gì, hắn tự hỏi vài giây liền bắt được Ngô Lỗi thủ đoạn một dùng sức đem hắn cả người lôi kéo đến chính mình trong lòng ngực.

Ngực hữu lực tim đập đánh vào Ngô Lỗi màng tai thượng, Lưu hạo nhiên trên người ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể chảy xuôi quá thân thể hắn.

“Như vậy đâu, còn lạnh không?” Lưu hạo nhiên cười hỏi.

Ngô Lỗi cười khẽ ra tiếng, hắn lông xù xù đầu cọ cọ nam nhân ngực, lạnh lẽo lòng bàn tay bị hắn gắt gao nắm.

“Còn chưa đủ.” Ngô Lỗi nói.

Nam nhân lộ ra răng nanh tới, hắn vươn thon dài cánh tay ôm quá Ngô Lỗi bả vai đem đối phương lại ôm chặt vài phần, Ngô Lỗi cằm gác ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai, vòng tay quá đối phương eo, hai người thân thể chặt chẽ dán ở bên nhau.

“Như vậy đâu?”

Lưu hạo nhiên thò lại gần, gần đến hai người chóp mũi đều phải chạm vào ở bên nhau, ướt nóng hô hấp chiếu vào Ngô Lỗi trên mặt.

Chanh vị.

Ngô Lỗi chóp mũi quanh quẩn đối phương hơi thở, là một cổ nhàn nhạt thơm ngọt mang theo một ít chua xót.

“Ngươi ăn vụng chanh tương?” Ngô Lỗi cười hỏi.

“Ngươi tưởng nếm thử sao?”

Không đợi Ngô Lỗi trả lời, Lưu hạo nhiên đã hôn lên tới, một cái lại một cái ôn nhu lại hơi nhiệt hôn dừng ở nam hài no đủ trên môi. Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại đáp lại, bên tai là điện ảnh sau khi kết thúc phụ đề âm nhạc, trên môi là chua ngọt chanh phập phồng Brandy chua xót hơi say, chúng nó giao hòa ở bên nhau, hỗn hợp, triền miên.

Ấm áp chất lỏng từ cặp kia xinh đẹp trong ánh mắt rơi xuống, ướt hàm chảy xuống quá Ngô Lỗi chóp mũi nhỏ giọt ở Lưu hạo nhiên mu bàn tay thượng hình thành từng đạo vệt nước.

Đó là chua xót Brandy hơi thở, hỗn loạn chanh hương khí.

Lưu hạo nhiên chưa nói cái gì, hắn chỉ là đem hãm sâu trong bóng tối người ôm đến càng khẩn, hắn dùng khô ráo ấm áp môi nhấp đi từng đạo lăn xuống xuống dưới nước mắt đem nó hàm ở đầu lưỡi.

Ta yêu ngươi, Ngô Lỗi, ta yêu ngươi, ngươi thực hảo, thật sự thực hảo.

Thong thả, khinh thanh tế ngữ, Lưu hạo nhiên đem miệng vuốt ve tiến đến Ngô Lỗi bên tai nhất biến biến nỉ non, ôn nhu lại sủng nịch như là hoàng hôn chạng vạng người yêu âu yếm.

Bọn họ ở như hắc triều trong bóng đêm trao đổi một cái lại một cái ướt dầm dề lại ôn nhu hôn.

end.

Thế giới này có lẽ thật sự thực lãnh, nhưng ít ra ôm là ấm áp, ở hữu hạn thời gian ra sức đi ôm ngươi ái người. Cảm ơn nhìn đến nơi này mỗi người.


	77. Hạ mộng lưu ngân

【 hạo lỗi 】 hạ mộng lưu ngân  
# nhớ nào đó ngày mùa hè ban đêm

# ngắn, một phát xong

Chớ bay lên

  
Bảy tháng, đêm hè, buổi tối 7 điểm 36 phân.

Tiệc tối trung ương, đèn màu lóng lánh quang huy, chiếu vào những cái đó tràn đầy vui sướng cảm xúc cả trai lẫn gái trên người.

Bay múa góc váy đảo qua khiêu vũ người giữa hai chân, sợi tóc xuyên qua đang cười mặt bên cạnh bị quầng sáng chiếu có một tia mông lung mỹ cảm. Những cái đó nữ sĩ nhóm xinh đẹp đến giống tia nắng ban mai mang theo sương mù hoa hồng, ánh đèn là sáng sớm đã đến thời gian lượng, chiếu rọi ở như sương mù như yên cánh hoa thượng.

Âm nhạc du dương, cười vui không ngừng.

Lúc này chính trực tiệc tối không khí cao trào.

Ngô Lỗi xuyên qua những cái đó nước hoa Cologne cùng hương phấn, đi qua lẫn nhau va chạm champagne ly, hắn phía sau khoác minh hoàng sắc thủy tinh ánh đèn hướng nghỉ ngơi gian đi đến.

Tối tăm hành lang không có bật đèn, đi xuống thang lầu, ồn ào tiếng người trở nên mơ hồ xa xôi như là ở khe khẽ nói nhỏ. Bốn bề vắng lặng, Ngô Lỗi cởi bỏ tây trang một viên cúc áo làm phần eo thả lỏng chút.

Hắn không quá thích tiệc tối ầm ĩ nhiệt liệt, cũng không thuộc về không khí người lãnh đạo, ở dĩ vãng vũ hội trung hắn sớm đã định hảo một bộ chuyên chúc lưu trình, hàn huyên bắt tay ôm hỏi tình hình gần đây nhưng hảo, mỉm cười tiếp đón ca ngợi hôm nay váy thật xinh đẹp.

Một bộ đi xong sau Ngô Lỗi liền tìm cái còn tính an tĩnh vị trí ngồi sững sờ, ngón tay chơi champagne ly trung anh đào, giày tiêm cọ xát chấm đất thảm, có chút người nhìn như cao lãnh kỳ thật vớ đã hoạt đến lòng bàn chân.

Ngô Lỗi đẩy ra một gian phòng nghỉ môn, trong bóng đêm tay vuốt ve chốt mở, ấn hai hạ, không động tĩnh, hư.

Tính.

Nam hài kéo ra cà vạt lộ ra trắng nõn cổ, đêm nay ánh trăng sáng ngời, trong phòng mạ khởi một tầng lãnh ngân bạch ánh trăng, nương ánh sáng Ngô Lỗi đặt mông ngồi xuống, cả người nằm ngã vào trên sô pha. Nơi này chỉ có hắn một người, không câu thúc cảm giác làm hắn nhẹ nhàng tùng ra một hơi.

Cà vạt lười nhác nghiêng treo ở cổ, áo sơmi bị cởi bỏ trên cùng ba viên cúc áo, Ngô Lỗi một bàn tay gối đầu, một cái tay khác móc di động ra hoạt lượng màn hình chán đến chết lật xem Weibo.

Corgi bò thang lầu, xem qua.

Anh vũ nghe chủ nhân giày sau nơi nơi mắng thô tục, cũng xem qua.

Chó Shiba đất bằng quăng ngã, có điểm ý tứ.

Ngô Lỗi phiên cái thân điểm tiến động đồ, hình ảnh trung một con màu nâu tiểu chó Shiba tung ta tung tăng nhảy xuống đá phiến kết quả rơi phiên cái bổ nhào, quăng ngã ngốc sau còn ngồi dưới đất khắp nơi nhìn xung quanh. Ngô Lỗi bị chọc cười, hắn trong lúc vô tình điểm tiến bình luận khu, vài giây sau đột nhiên phát ra cười ầm lên.

Nhiệt bình đệ nhất: “Điểm đánh hình ảnh xem Lưu hạo nhiên tại tuyến té ngã 【 đầu chó 】”

Ngô Lỗi mừng rỡ run bả vai, hắn lại lặp lại xem kia trương động đồ, càng xem càng giống Lưu hạo nhiên, đặc biệt là quăng ngã ngốc về sau biểu tình quả thực giống nhau như đúc. Hắn bảo tồn hạ động đồ click mở WeChat cấp Lưu hạo nhiên đã phát qua đi.

【 tựa Lý sao Lưu nguyên? 】 Ngô Lỗi đánh chữ nói.

Mới phát qua đi vài giây đối phương liền biểu hiện đang ở đưa vào trung, làm Ngô Lỗi có chút kinh hỉ. Đối phương đầu tiên là đã phát một chuỗi ha, tiếp theo là một trương biểu tình bao lại đây, hình ảnh thượng là một con chó Shiba quyến rũ kiều mông phía dưới hai cái chữ to —— dụ hoặc.

【 ngươi ở đâu đâu? Không gặp ngươi người a. 】 keo kiệt phao phát lại đây.

【 hậu trường dưới lầu nghỉ ngơi gian, đếm ngược đệ tứ, đèn là hư. 】

Ngô Lỗi nâng di động phát sau khi đi qua đợi vài phút đối phương lại không động tĩnh, biểu hiện đang ở đưa vào chữ một chút có một chút lại không có, không biết Lưu hạo nhiên đang làm gì.

Nam hài tắt đi di động giương mắt hướng ngoài cửa sổ nhìn lại, ám màu lam bầu trời đêm lập loè tràn đầy ngôi sao, ánh trăng nửa cong chói lọi. Hôm nay thời tiết không tồi, Ngô Lỗi như vậy nghĩ đến.

Di động chấn động hạ lôi trở lại Ngô Lỗi tầm mắt, hoa mở khóa bình chỉ có hai chữ.

【 chờ ta 】

Đơn giản hồi phục lại làm Ngô Lỗi cười cong mặt mày, tâm tình nhảy nhót.

————————————————

“Đi tranh WC.”

Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ vỗ bên cạnh trợ lý bả vai nhỏ giọng ở đối phương bên tai nói, trợ lý gật gật đầu tiếp tục cùng mỗ đạo diễn cười nói, Lưu hạo nhiên tay sủy túi quần bước nhanh hướng mục đích địa đi đến.

Tiếng người càng ngày càng xa, tối tăm hàng hiên có chút xem không rõ, Lưu hạo nhiên đến đỡ tường mới sẽ không làm chính mình dẫm không thang lầu. Một, hai, ba... Nam nhân ngẩng đầu đếm môn, đếm tới đệ tứ gian khi dừng bước chân, hắn đẩy ra cửa phòng, bên trong vẩy đầy ánh trăng, một cái bóng đen nằm ngã vào trên sô pha kiều chân bắt chéo.

“Tới rồi?” Ngô Lỗi đánh lò cục đá cũng không nâng hỏi.

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng trong cổ họng lên tiếng, thói quen tính đi sờ chốt mở, đột nhiên hắn nhớ tới phía trước Ngô Lỗi nói lại rũ xuống cánh tay.

“Đi đi đi, cho ta ngồi điểm.” Lưu hạo nhiên đi đến trước mặt, dùng tay vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi đùi đuổi nói.

“Bên kia không phải còn có sô pha sao?” Ngoài miệng nói như vậy thân thể vẫn là không tự chủ cấp đối phương đằng ra hàng đơn vị tới.

“Làm sao vậy, tiệc tối xinh đẹp tỷ tỷ nhiều như vậy còn một người chạy ra a?” Lưu hạo nhiên chế nhạo mà dùng khuỷu tay quải hạ người bên cạnh.

Ngô Lỗi vội vàng chơi game, không kịp thời cấp ra hồi phục, thẳng đến di động phát ra thắng lợi âm hiệu khi hắn mới đem điện thoại tắt đi.

“Sảo, có chút phiền muộn liền ra tới.” Nam hài chơi chính mình rũ xuống tới sợi tóc lười biếng nói, “Ngươi lại không phải không biết ta không thích tiệc tối, còn không bằng ở nhà đua nhạc cao.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười, lộ ra chói lọi răng nanh, không nói gì, hai người cho nhau trầm mặc một lát. Không có du dương âm nhạc cùng cười vui thanh, thời gian như là bị ấn hạ nút tạm dừng, đêm hè côn trùng kêu vang như là sóng triều giống nhau đánh úp lại trả lời ở nhĩ nói, không sảo, mang theo một tia ngày mùa hè nhàn nhã lãng mạn.

“Chúng ta lưu đi.”

Qua hồi lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên dẫn đầu đánh vỡ trầm mặc, một bên nam hài nghiêng quá đầu nhìn phía đối phương, có chút ngoài ý muốn. Lưu hạo nhiên không cho Ngô Lỗi đặt câu hỏi cơ hội, hắn đứng lên duỗi cái lười eo ôm đồm quá còn ở vào mông vòng Ngô Lỗi liền đi ra ngoài.

“Đi đâu?” Ngô Lỗi biên bị đối phương túm cái lảo đảo biên hỏi, tây trang áo khoác còn nửa suy sụp ở bên hông.

“Bờ biển.”

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu lại cười đến sáng lạn, đôi mắt nheo lại tới thành một cái phùng, ánh trăng bao phủ ở trên mặt hắn.

Hai người một đường chạy chậm tránh đi những cái đó sáng lên ồn ào ầm ĩ, sấn không ai chú ý khom lưng chạy tiến an toàn thang lầu một đường xuống phía dưới.

Ngày mùa hè buổi tối là mang theo chanh băng côn thơm ngọt, hỗn hợp thoải mái thanh tân khổ bạc hà, không giống như là ban ngày tràn ngập khô nóng cùng phiền muộn, phảng phất nóng bỏng nhão dính dính tính 【】 ái. Chỉ cần qua tịch thiêu chạng vạng, bốn phía đều sẽ trở nên ôn hòa một ít, gió đêm thổi qua như là ái nhân khẽ vuốt, sảng khoái, rút đi nóng nảy, mang theo không thể giải thích ôn nhu.

Một hơi hạ sáu tầng lầu, Ngô Lỗi ỷ ở khung cửa thượng đỡ đầu gối thở dốc, hắn cái trán toát ra tinh tế mồ hôi, không có điều hòa, trở về ngày mùa hè trung nhất nguyên thủy nhiệt độ.

“Chúng ta kêu taxi đi?” Ngô Lỗi chi khởi thân thể thở dốc về phía trước mặt nam nhân hỏi.

“Kia đã có thể không hảo chơi.” Lưu hạo nhiên bình ổn hô hấp, chỉ hướng cách đó không xa một chiếc hắc bạc giao nhau máy xe, “Chúng ta ngồi cái kia đi.” Đó là một chiếc Halley kinh điển 883, xinh đẹp phục cổ thân máy, màu đen lớp sơn ở dưới ánh trăng phiếm lóa mắt ánh sáng.

“Khốc!” Ngô Lỗi kinh hỉ mà hô, đáng yêu thỏ nha cười ra tới, trong ánh mắt như là chất đầy ngôi sao giống nhau. Trước mắt nhưng tính làm mỗi cái tuổi trẻ nam sinh mộng tưởng, hắn chạy tiến lên sờ sờ xe đầu lại lộng lộng ghế dựa, giương miệng nửa ngày không hợp nhau tới.

“Không tồi a Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi chừng nào thì mua?” Ngô Lỗi đã bò ở trên xe, hắn đỡ xe bính liền kém nhấn ga lao ra đi.

”Không phải ta, là tiểu trương xe, ta trợ lý. “Lưu hạo nhiên thấy đối phương như vậy cao hứng bộ dáng mang theo sủng nịch ý vị cười cười nói, trường hợp này quả thực tựa như lão phụ thân mua món đồ chơi mới cấp chính mình nhi tử dường như.

“Kia chìa khóa... “

Xôn xao, không đợi Ngô Lỗi hỏi xong Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đã đem chìa khóa xe hoảng ở đối phương trước mắt, khóe miệng tràn đầy đắc ý.

”Tiểu trương liền như vậy đem này bảo bối cho ngươi mượn? “Ngô Lỗi đại khái đoán được như vậy vài phần, hắn rất có hứng thú nhướng mày nói.

“Ách.... Đại khái có lẽ khả năng,”

“Hảo đi là ta trộm.”

Lưu hạo nhiên mạt đem mặt nháy mắt thừa nhận, hai người cho nhau nhìn thoáng qua theo sau cười thành một đoàn.

Lưu hạo nhiên bước ra chân sải bước lên máy xe, xúc cảm thực tốt cầm phương hướng bính,” đại nhân lái xe, tiểu bằng hữu ngồi mặt sau. “Lưu hạo nhiên đem motor mũ giáp ném cho Ngô Lỗi cũng mang theo tự hào biểu tình thiếu tấu mà nói.

Nghe vậy, đối phương cho hắn một cái đại đại xem thường, Ngô Lỗi mau hâm mộ đã chết, nề hà chính mình lại không có chạy máy xa giá sử chứng đành phải ngoan ngoãn bò lên trên xe sau.

“Ngươi chờ, ta chụp xong năm trước diễn liền đi khảo bằng lái.” Ngô Lỗi căm giận mang lên mũ giáp trả thù tính sao hạ Lưu hạo nhiên một cái ót.

“Là là là, ta chờ.”

Cắm thượng chìa khóa, vặn vẹo, động cơ vang dội kêu gào, mang theo máy xe đặc có vù vù thanh, thân xe tùy theo run rẩy. Lưu hạo nhiên khấu khẩn mũ giáp nút thắt cúi người bắt lấy tay lái tay.

“Ôm chặt.”

“Chờ...! Ách a!”

Ngô Lỗi vừa mới mới vừa vòng qua nam nhân eo, xe liền cùng với vang dội bài khí quản thanh như tiễn rời cung dường như bay ra đi, cũng chưa cấp Ngô Lỗi tự hỏi chuẩn bị cơ hội. Cuống quít dưới nam hài đành phải ôm chặt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên, toàn bộ thân thể kề sát ở phía sau bối giống koala giống nhau.

Xuyên qua đường phố đi tới rộng mở đường cái thượng, Lưu hạo nhiên đi rồi tương đối vòng đường xa, bên cạnh cơ hồ mới có như vậy nhị tam chiếc xe, toàn bộ đường cái như là bị hai người đặt bao hết giống nhau.

Phong phần phật thổi qua lỗ tai mang theo đêm hè hương vị, Lưu hạo nhiên không nhịn xuống hưng phấn kêu to ra tiếng.

“Ta có điểm lo lắng,” Ngô Lỗi thích ứng xe tốc độ, chậm rãi đứng dậy tới, xe tiếng gầm rú quá lớn, hắn chỉ có đem miệng tiến đến Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai lớn tiếng kêu mới nghe được thanh, “Ngươi nói ngày hôm sau đầu đề có thể hay không là 【 kinh! Nổi danh minh tinh điện ảnh đêm hè đua xe song song phiên hạ cao tốc 】? “

  
“…… Ngô Lỗi ngươi con mẹ nó nhưng câm miệng đi!”

Máy xe chở hai người một đường chạy như điên, trên đầu ngân hà xoay quanh ở hai người đỉnh đầu, ánh sao nằm ở tung bay sợi tóc, sáng ngời đèn đường nhất xuyến xuyến thoảng qua trước mắt.

Tuổi trẻ nhiệt liệt thiếu niên thường thường hoan hô xướng không đàng hoàng ca khúc, ngẫu nhiên tùy ý liêu như vậy vài câu. Xe xuyên hạ cao tốc, theo một cái trấn nhỏ lối tắt đi tới, lược quá một nhà nho nhỏ cửa hàng tiện lợi qua vài giây lại lui trở về.

“Làm sao vậy?” Ngô Lỗi hỏi.

“Tưởng uống bia.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem xe ngừng ở trước cửa, hai người phiên xuống xe thân đi vào cửa hàng tiện lợi.

Đốt ngón tay rõ ràng to rộng bàn tay bắt lấy tủ đông mạo hiểm khí lạnh vại trang bia ôm vào trong ngực, lạnh lẽo bia vại cách một tầng tây trang áo sơmi dán ở nóng cháy trên da thịt.

Quầy thu ngân là một vị ăn mặc màu trắng áo lót ngực đại gia, cầm đem quạt hương bồ nghe Quách Đức Cương. “Bốn vại bia, 26 nơi!” Đại gia liếc mắt một cái dùng dày đặc địa phương khẩu âm nói. Vừa muốn móc ra trả tiền, liền thấy Ngô Lỗi cầm cái màu hồng phấn hộp lại đây, đó là thật lâu trước kia liền có đại đại kẹo cao su.

“Muốn ăn?”

“Đã lâu chưa thấy qua, ta cho rằng không bán.”

Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận tới có chút mới mẻ nhìn nhìn, hắn cũng thật lâu chưa thấy qua, chỉ nhớ rõ giờ thường xuyên mua.

Thanh toán tiền hai người đi ra cửa hàng tiện lợi, ngày mùa hè nóng bức làm Lưu hạo nhiên sau lưng có chút ướt lộc cộc, côn trùng kêu vang vang dội ở vành tai, yết hầu khát khô. Nam nhân từ trong túi lấy ra một vại tới một tay dùng ngón tay kéo ra cái nắp, ngửa đầu chè chén lên.

Hoạt động hầu kết, thấm mồ hôi cái trán cùng lộc cộc lộc cộc dùng để uống thanh làm Ngô Lỗi không cấm vươn đầu lưỡi liếm liếm khô ráo môi.

“Cho ta tới một ngụm.” Ngô Lỗi mắt thèm nói.

Tiếp nhận còn lạnh lẽo lon, một lần nữa mang lên mũ giáp, hai người khởi động xe bắt đầu xuất phát.

Xuyên qua thưa thớt phòng ốc, một lần nữa thượng cao tốc tầm nhìn trở nên rộng mở rõ ràng lên, đi rồi mấy dặm sau không khí không hề chỉ có chanh băng côn cùng ngày mùa hè oi bức hương vị, nhiều vài phần gió biển ướt hàm, bên tai từ côn trùng kêu vang không ngừng diễn biến đến sóng biển vỗ nhẹ.

“Hạo nhiên, xem bên kia!”

Ngô Lỗi trong tay nắm đã uống trống không bia vại, hắn kinh hỉ kêu lên ngón tay hướng kia phiến hắc màu lam mặt biển. Ánh trăng ảnh ngược ở mặt biển thượng theo sóng gió quay cuồng, ngôi sao cũng dung tới rồi này phiến thâm trầm, ở bên trong lóng lánh như là từ bầu trời rơi vào.

Ánh trăng theo gió biển gợn sóng, giống rải đầy đất bạc tiết.

Lưu hạo nhiên thả chậm tốc độ xe, thong thả ở bờ biển điều khiển. Ngô Lỗi gỡ xuống mũ giáp, ướt hàm gió biển thổi rối loạn tóc, “Thật xinh đẹp a...” Hắn không cấm nhỏ giọng nói.

  
Hai song hắc sắc giày da xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo bị ném ở trên bờ cát, hai người một đường chạy nhằm phía bờ biển, lưu lại một chuỗi dấu chân, tây trang áo khoác bị ném ở bên cạnh đá ngầm thượng.

Bên tai là chợt xa chợt gần hải âu đề kêu, ướt hàm nước biển hơi thở hỗn loạn rong biển hơi hơi mùi tanh rót nhập xoang mũi. Gió biển làm ướt bọn họ áo sơmi góc áo.

Đương chân không quá lạnh lẽo nước biển khi, hai người đồng thời phát ra một tiếng than nhẹ. Oi bức được đến giảm bớt, nước biển đánh sâu vào cảm quan, sóng biển lăn màu trắng hải mạt từng cái lướt qua Ngô Lỗi cẳng chân bụng, hắn đem áo sơmi rút ra quần tây làm nó theo phong.

“Ngô Lỗi!”

“Làm gì.. Ta dựa!”

Mới quay đầu đi, Lưu hạo nhiên liền khoát hắn vẻ mặt hàm nước biển, bọt nước cùng với mồ hôi lướt qua chóp mũi từ hình dáng rõ ràng cằm lăn xuống đi xuống.

Ngô Lỗi cười mắng vài tiếng, hắn nhấc chân đá thủy đến cười hì hì Lưu hạo nhiên trên người, hai người ở trong nước sang sảng mà cười to, đùa giỡn. Nước biển làm ướt hai người tây trang áo sơmi, vải dệt ướt dầm dề dán trên da, ở dưới ánh trăng như ẩn như hiện cơ bắp đường cong, đó là thuộc về thiếu niên nhiệt liệt, bồng bột.

Lưu hạo nhiên trên cổ còn treo màu xanh biển cà vạt, nhưng áo sơmi đã bị đối phương kéo ra một nửa, trắng nõn rắn chắc ngực sưởng lộ, theo có chút mau hô hấp phập phồng.

“Xem bên kia!” Ngô Lỗi chỉ hướng nơi nào đó dời đi Lưu hạo nhiên chú ý, hắn tưởng tiến lên cấp đối phương một thủy lại không ngờ vướng đến trong biển một tiểu khối đá ngầm, trời đất quay cuồng gian, Ngô Lỗi bản năng kéo lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cà vạt.

Rầm.

Hai người té ngã ở trong nước kích khởi một tầng bọt sóng, Ngô Lỗi cả người ngủ ngã vào trong nước biển, sóng biển phập phồng ở hắn nửa người dưới. Đôi mắt bị nước biển mị ở, chớp vài hạ mới thấy rõ trước mắt cảnh tượng.

Lưu hạo nhiên quỳ gối đối phương trên người, tay chống ở Ngô Lỗi nhĩ sườn ngón tay khảm ở mềm mại hạt cát.

Ngô Lỗi còn gắt gao lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên cà vạt, nước biển lan tràn, đầu lưỡi thượng toàn là ướt hàm. Hai người thấu đến cực gần, gần đến Lưu hạo nhiên mồ hôi trên trán nhỏ giọt ở Ngô Lỗi cổ gian, gần đến đối phương ướt át hô hấp hỗn loạn gió biển hương vị nhảy tiến xoang mũi, gần đến hai người xuống chút nữa tam centimet liền phải hôn môi.

Màu đen nước biển chụp ở tiêu nham thượng, con thuyền cho nhau va chạm ở bên nhau phát ra tiếng vang, trong nháy mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ có thể nghe được chính mình vang dội dồn dập tiếng tim đập, bên lỗ tai là nổ vang như là nở rộ vô số pháo hoa.

“Tránh ra, Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi áp chết ta.” Ngô Lỗi vội lấy ra lôi kéo cà vạt tay, đem hoảng loạn tim đập nhanh ánh mắt chuyển dời đến nơi khác, hắn không dám nhìn tới Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, hầu kết gian nan nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

Nóng quá, nhiệt đến cổ họng phát khô.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhỏ giọng nói câu xin lỗi từ Ngô Lỗi trên người lên, hắn vươn tay kéo trong nước biển người, hai người trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên nói chút cái gì, chỉ là run rẩy trên người nước biển hướng trên bờ cát đi đến.

Ngô Lỗi cởi ra ướt đẫm áo sơmi vặn thành một đoàn bài trừ dư thừa nước biển, hắn đem ống quần cuốn đến đầu gối, ướt át đầu tóc loát đến cái ót.

“Nhạ.”

Sau lưng đột nhiên chợt lạnh, Lưu hạo nhiên đem cửa hàng tiện lợi mua bia dán ở Ngô Lỗi làn da thượng, còn băng.

“Cảm tạ.”

Ngô Lỗi tiếp nhận tới, hắn đem áo sơmi hệ ở trên cổ, vội vội vàng vàng mở ra lon hướng trong cổ họng rót đi, hắn hy vọng chua xót lạnh lẽo cồn có thể đem này khô nóng tiêu tán.

Lưu hạo nhiên đặt mông ngồi vào Ngô Lỗi bên người, tay chống ở phía sau, tóc mái dán ở trên trán. Gió đêm ấm áp cuốn nước biển phất quá hai người thân thể, nó thổi rối loạn trên trán sợi tóc, cũng thổi rối loạn người nào đó tâm.

Lộc cộc lộc cộc, Lưu hạo nhiên siết chặt bia vại một ngụm uống xong, thật dài thư ra thở dài. Hắn nỗ lực không đi xem Ngô Lỗi bên kia, không đi xem kia khẩn thật bụng nhỏ cùng còn treo bọt nước da thịt, hắn trong ánh mắt tất cả đều là nước biển, ánh trăng, ánh sao, nhưng dư quang trung lại tràn đầy, tràn đầy tất cả đều là Ngô Lỗi.

Rõ ràng chỉ có như vậy mấy độ cồn, lại làm Lưu hạo nhiên thượng đầu.

Ngô Lỗi thuộc về không phải thực sẽ uống rượu loại hình, chỉ là bia nhưng vẫn là có thể làm hắn gương mặt đỏ bừng, đầu choáng váng, tuy rằng hắn không có say.

“Ngươi nói, người hôn môi vì cái gì muốn nhắm mắt?”

Qua hồi lâu, ẩm ướt đầu tóc đều trở nên có chút xoã tung, Ngô Lỗi mới mở miệng nói ra như vậy một câu.

“A?”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị thình lình xảy ra vấn đề đánh đến không biết làm sao, hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía Ngô Lỗi, ánh sao nằm ở đối phương mặt mày chi gian. Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu đem lon niết đến ca ca vang, “Ta nói, hôn môi thời điểm vì cái gì muốn nhắm hai mắt.” Hắn lại lặp lại một lần.

“Ta sao biết a, ta, ta lại không thân quá...” Lưu hạo nhiên nói xong lời cuối cùng nói lắp hạ, đáng chết, hắn trong lòng thầm mắng chính mình, khiến cho giống như ngây thơ tiểu nam sinh giống nhau.

“A, hảo tốn, rõ ràng đều 21.” Ngô Lỗi nở nụ cười, hắn gương mặt đỏ bừng đôi mắt cong cong giống trăng non.

“Nếu như vậy muốn biết nói, hiện tại thân một chút chẳng phải sẽ biết.”

Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa nói ra liền hối hận, hắn không thể kích, một kích liền bất quá đầu óc. Nam nhân có chút hoảng loạn đi xem Ngô Lỗi bên kia, đối phương chỉ là có chút ngơ ngác ngốc tại tại chỗ, môi nhấp lên lại mở ra.

“Hảo a.” Ngô Lỗi nói.

Gió biển đột nhiên lớn lên, hỗn loạn quay cuồng sóng biển thanh âm xôn xao vang, thổi qua những cái đó từng hàng cây dừa, dưới ánh trăng, bóng cây lắc lư, mờ mịt trên mặt đất.

Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi tới gần Ngô Lỗi, dính đầy hạt cát ngón tay xoa đối phương khuôn mặt, hô hấp cứng lại. Có chút run rẩy môi bao bọc lấy Ngô Lỗi khô ráo ấm áp cánh môi, nhẹ nhàng đụng vào, giống chuồn chuồn lướt nước giống nhau.

Mọi người hôn môi vì cái gì muốn nhắm mắt?

Chậm rãi tới gần người, bị phóng đại khuôn mặt cùng run rẩy tiếng hít thở làm Ngô Lỗi không ngừng phác sóc lông mi, tim đập từng cái gõ ở màng tai thượng, ở Lưu hạo nhiên môi rơi xuống phía trước hắn như cũ trợn tròn mắt.

Mọi người hôn môi vì cái gì muốn nhắm mắt?

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thẳng Ngô Lỗi hai mắt, hắn thấy, thấy lóng lánh ánh sao, như vậy nhiều như vậy mãn, như là một uông tinh trì sắp tràn ra tới, ở cảm thấy mềm mại truyền tới trên môi khi hắn chậm rãi đóng lại hai mắt.

Mọi người hôn môi vì cái gì muốn nhắm mắt?

Một hôn xong, Lưu hạo nhiên mở to mắt, hắn nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi híp lại hai mắt, đang cười.

Bởi vì, đối phương thật sự quá mức loá mắt.

  
Bỗng nhiên, nội tâm nào đó cảm tình như là dùng sức lay động sau mở ra nước có ga, mãnh liệt, mênh mông, một phát không thể vãn hồi, nó bao phủ Lưu hạo nhiên lý trí, vâng theo nội tâm dục vọng. Hắn dùng sức xô đẩy Ngô Lỗi bả vai, dùng sức ấn ở mềm mại sa. Hoảng loạn chi gian khuỷu tay đánh nghiêng một bên bia, trong suốt ấm màu vàng chất lỏng khuynh đảo ở cát sỏi, phát ra mắng mắng tiếng vang.

Giống hai đầu dã thú giống nhau, cho nhau gặm cắn đối phương môi, hỗn loạn dồn dập hô hấp, lan tràn ra tới mùi máu tươi quay cuồng ở đầu lưỡi.

  
“Ngươi có phải hay không uống say?”

Ngô Lỗi ở lung tung hôn trung nghẹn ngào ra như vậy một câu.

  
Đối, là say, dặn dò đại say.

  
Triều khởi triều dừng ở trước mắt phập phồng, ngón tay mỗi một lần vuốt ve đều là một trận cơn lốc, ánh sao chiếu rọi ở trần trụi làn da, mũi gian là ướt hàm gió biển cùng mồ hôi dính nhớp.

Là hoan dâm cũng là hoang 【】 dâm, là âm 【】 bộ nở rộ hoa hồng, là ngươi cùng ngươi trong suốt cục đá hai tay, là sương mù lắc lư vòng eo, là ta hôn thả neo mà ta ẩm ướt dục vọng xây tổ chỗ.

Là ngày mùa hè ngươi dấu vết ở ta trong mộng dấu vết.

Ngươi ngày sau sẽ hoài niệm cái này mùa hè, cho dù ngươi đã quên mất ta diện mạo, tên của ta, không thể tốt hơn.

end.

Phi thường phi thường cảm tạ nhìn đến nơi này mỗi người, khát vọng đại gia mỗi một cái bình luận 🙏

Ngày mùa hè có lẽ khô nóng phiền muộn có lẽ nhiệt liệt tình cảm mãnh liệt, ở mùa đông tổng hội hoài niệm ngày mùa hè nhiệt liệt, người thật là khó lấy lòng, được đến giống nhau lại nghĩ một khác dạng.

Tại đây, ta kính chào ngày mùa hè.

Bọn họ mùa hè đem vĩnh không kết thúc.


	78. Lộ ngưng hương

Lộ ngưng hương  
casandaraandalexsandara  
Summary:  
Ngủ gian

Siêu cấp cứng rắn không thể ăn thịt.

Notes:  
Chúc tiểu tinh sinh nhật vui sướng, ta tận lực ái ngươi.

Work Text:  
-

Vẫn luôn xã giao đến rạng sáng thời gian, Lưu hạo nhiên ở toilet đỡ bồn cầu phun ra trong chốc lát, súc khẩu, một bên dùng nhiệt khăn lông sát tay một bên nhìn trong gương hai mắt sung huyết chính mình.

Hôm nay hắn lại gặp được Ngô Lỗi, tại đây gian suối nước nóng khách sạn hành lang, gặp thoáng qua thời điểm tiểu gia hỏa kia cố ý hừ lạnh một tiếng, chính đâm đến hắn đau chân —— Lưu hạo nhiên ghét nhất, đó là Ngô Lỗi cố ý vì này đối chọi gay gắt, làm hắn đã nan kham lại bực bội, nếu ngạnh muốn xem nhẹ trộn lẫn tạp trong đó đau lòng nói.

“Ngươi cười lạnh cái gì?” Hắn dừng bước, lần này không chuẩn bị lại buông tha hắn.

Ngô Lỗi cũng dừng lại, kia tư thái tựa hồ đã sớm dự bị hảo muốn cùng hắn ở trên hành lang battle một vòng, hắn mới ý thức được chính mình lại một lần trúng hắn tính trẻ con khiêu khích bẫy rập.

“Ta không có a, ngươi không cần đem ta tưởng như vậy hư được không……”

Ngô Lỗi đôi tay thản nhiên tự đắc mà cắm ở túi quần, giơ lên một trương rất là thiếu tấu khuôn mặt nhỏ, Lưu hạo nhiên lần nữa cảnh cáo chính mình không cần công khai cùng hắn khởi xung đột.

“Ngươi đã làm cái gì chính mình rõ ràng…… Ta đi rồi, ngươi tự giải quyết cho tốt đi.”

“Hảo nga, hạo nhiên ca cứ việc đi truy tìm chính mình hoạn lộ thênh thang đi, chúc ngươi vui vẻ nga.”

Ngô Lỗi……

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trong gương chính mình cười lạnh hạ, nhanh chóng lau mặt, rời đi toilet.

Trợ lý đang ở hành lang chờ, thấy hắn ra tới đem phòng tạp đưa cho hắn, “Lão bản ngươi xe động cơ ra điểm vấn đề, hôm nay đi không được, sẽ nghỉ ngơi ở khách sạn đi. Nhạ, phòng khai hảo, ở đỉnh tầng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, tiếp nhận tới đá vào trong túi, đi phía trước đi thời điểm đỡ một chút tường.

“Lão bản ngươi làm sao vậy?” Trợ lý tới dìu hắn, hạo nhiên xua tay nói chính mình không có việc gì, trong lúc vô tình quét đến trợ lý mu bàn tay có một chút trầy da, liền hỏi nàng, “Tay làm sao vậy?”

“A, cái này…… Nói đến liền khí, ta khai hảo phòng ở phía trước đài đụng phải Ngô Lỗi người đại diện, hắn cố ý cùng ta không qua được, đụng phải một chút, ta không cẩn thận té ngã một cái, còn kém điểm đem phòng tạp làm ném.”

“Ngươi tiểu tâm một chút đi……”

Lại là Ngô Lỗi… Lưu hạo nhiên mỏi mệt xoa xoa ấn đường, ở trợ lý lo lắng trong ánh mắt thượng nối thẳng tầng cao nhất độc lập thang máy.

-

Leng keng!

Lưu hạo nhiên một cái giật mình tỉnh lại, hắn một người ở thang máy lâu lắm, đá cẩm thạch vách tường lại quá mức lạnh hoạt, thiếu chút nữa liền dựa vào ngủ, hắn vẫy vẫy hôn quyện đầu, nhìn mắt phòng tạp thượng con số liền đi qua đi mở cửa.

Đỉnh tầng đều là thiết kế phong cách mỗi người mỗi vẻ phòng xép, tổng cộng bốn bộ, hắn này gian là xứng bể bơi ban công độc đáo chung cư, hào khí tận trời, tiểu Lưu thần chí không lắm thanh minh cũng muốn mắng trợ lý hai câu phô trương lãng phí, hắn đẩy cửa ra, lập tức nghe thấy được một cổ nhàn nhạt cam quýt hương khí, hắn có điểm thích, chậm rãi đóng cửa lại, vừa đi một bên kéo xuống nơ cởi bỏ nút thắt, cơ hồ là vừa đi một bên cởi cái tinh quang.

Tiểu Lưu thẳng đến buồng vệ sinh mà đi, bồn rửa tay thượng đạo cụ đầy đủ mọi thứ, tiểu Lưu nhìn bãi chỉnh chỉnh tề tề chạy bằng điện bàn chải đánh răng cùng dao cạo râu, không khỏi cảm thán tiền tài ma lực, nghỉ phép khách sạn phục vụ thật là chu đáo, liền chạy bằng điện bàn chải đánh răng đều bị thượng.

Nguyên bản hắn mơ ước cái kia đặt ở trong một góc siêu đại bồn tắm, tưởng tắm một cái, nhưng thật sự là chóng mặt nhức đầu, lấy hắn trạng thái rất có thể sẽ ở bồn tắm bốc hơi sương mù chìm vong, vì thế tiểu Lưu chỉ vọt tắm rửa, liền bắt đầu một tay chống mặt bàn một tay cầm bàn chải đánh răng nhắm hai mắt đánh răng, thình lình nghe được ngoài cửa truyền đến thực mỏng manh hừ thanh, liền cùng loại với trong lúc ngủ mơ mê mang nỉ non.

Chỉ có một tiếng.

Tiểu Lưu mở nửa con mắt, chẳng hề để ý mà súc khẩu, chuẩn bị đi tiểu ngủ.

Hắn đi ra toilet thời điểm phát giác phòng phi thường hắc, đại khái là phòng tắm quá sáng nhất thời vô pháp thích ứng hắc ám, vì thế hắn cũng lười đến đi tìm chốt mở bật đèn, liền như vậy từng bước một vuốt đi tới mép giường.

Tiểu Lưu mơ mơ màng màng nhấc lên chăn hoạt vào bông tơ giường phẩm chi gian.

-

Đây là thứ gì...... Hảo ấm áp... Còn mềm mại, khách sạn ôm gối không tồi nga, đi phía trước nhất định phải hỏi hạ có không bán ra, cô tịch lạnh lẽo ban đêm ôm thật thoải mái.

Chính là dần dần mà, hắn cảm thấy chính mình tựa hồ bị này kinh người nhiệt độ năng tới rồi, trong bóng đêm lung tung sờ soạng, tay ở xuống phía dưới di động trung sờ đến một cây mềm mụp nhô lên, nhéo lên tới xúc cảm nhưng thật ra không tồi, vì thế hắn lại nhéo hạ, trong lòng ngực ôm gối bỗng nhiên phát ra kháng nghị ô ô thanh, này nhưng đem Lưu hạo nhiên hoảng sợ.

Hắn xoay người vặn ra đèn bàn, nương mỏng manh ánh đèn, mới thấy rõ nằm ở hắn bên cạnh người không phải cái gì ôm gối, mà là sống sờ sờ người, hơn nữa người này hảo xảo bất xảo, đúng là ban ngày cùng hắn nhe răng trợn mắt khiêu khích Ngô Lỗi.

Này đến tột cùng là chuyện như thế nào...... Hắn ấn ấn đường tự hỏi hạ, căn bản nghĩ không ra cái hợp lý giải thích, mà hắn lại thật sự mệt mỏi thật sự, lúc này nhìn chằm chằm kia trương xinh đẹp ngủ mặt cảm thấy hắn tựa hồ càng thiếu tấu, thật muốn đem hắn một chân đá xuống giường......!!!

Đang lúc hắn thiên nhân giao chiến thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi trở mình, mềm mại cánh tay đáp thượng tới, giống điều trơn trượt xà, ngang dọc ở hắn bên hông.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm hắn cánh tay lăng một hồi lâu, lấy hết can đảm tính toán đem cái kia cánh tay xách khai, ngón tay vừa mới đụng tới Ngô Lỗi da thịt, đã bị hắn oán giận rầm rì thanh sợ tới mức không dám nhúc nhích.

Ngô Lỗi mặt dán ở hắn trần trụi trên đùi —— mọi người đều biết hắn thích lỏa ngủ, mơ mơ màng màng mà cọ, chỉ sợ là cũng đem hắn trở thành đặc cung ôm gối đi......

Ngô Lỗi thoả mãn bộ dáng gây xích mích Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn cứ vựng quyện thần trí, nam hài tiếp xúc gần gũi khi nóng rực hơi thở đập ở hắn thật nhỏ mẫn cảm lỗ chân lông, dòng khí mềm nhẹ lại ướt át, có tiết tấu mà từ háng hướng toàn thân lan tràn, cuốn cuốn lông tơ không an phận mà cọ tới cọ đi, bất hạnh kích thích nhân loại nào đó nguyên thủy bản năng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nan kham mà nhìn chăm chú ổ chăn phía dưới càng ngày càng khó lấy che dấu lều trại nhỏ, Ngô Lỗi ở hắn bên cạnh đều đều hô hấp, mà hắn chính chịu đủ càng ngày càng khó lấy chịu đựng dục vọng xâm nhập, hắn rốt cuộc vì cái gì muốn chịu này phân tội, cái này tiểu gia hỏa tỉnh thời điểm mắt cao hơn đỉnh, giống một cái tùy thời chuẩn bị chiến đấu nghé con, đứng lên chính mình còn chưa phát dục hoàn toàn tiểu giác một chút một chút đỉnh hắn chỗ đau, hắn sao lại có thể như vậy tưởng hắn, chẳng lẽ liền không thể đứng ở hắn góc độ suy xét một chút sao. Không chỉ có như thế, liền ngủ thời điểm cũng muốn quấy phá, khiến cho hắn không được yên giấc chính mình lại ngủ đến kiên định mà điềm mỹ.

Hắn càng nghĩ càng giận, cảm thấy hảo ủy khuất, tựa hồ sở hữu bất hạnh đều là bái trước mắt người này ban tặng, mà ở lúc này, rượu vang đỏ tác dụng chậm nhi bỗng nhiên dời non lấp biển mà đến, kích đến huyết khí dâng lên, bức thiết mà tìm kiếm xuất khẩu, mãn nhãn tuyết trắng thân thể vào lúc này trở nên càng thêm chướng mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên thay đổi sắc mặt, nếu ngươi giảo đến ta như thế không được an bình, vậy đừng trách ta không khách khí.

Hắn nhanh chóng xốc lên bị Ngô Lỗi bọc đến gắt gao mà ti bị, xảo chính là gia hỏa này cũng thích lỏa ngủ, mất đi che đậy vật đó là một bức hoạt sắc sinh hương động thái xuân cung đồ, Ngô Lỗi trơn bóng vặn vẹo hạ, cau mày đem nãi màu trắng đùi khúc lên vô ý thức mà làm ra phòng ngự tư thái, lại không nghĩ bại lộ hậu đình, nho nhỏ cúc hoa theo lâu dài hô hấp kích thích, ở tiểu Lưu trước mắt đúng như dâm đãng trêu chọc. Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ lãng phí thời gian, hắn phải hảo hảo giáo huấn cái này không biết trời cao đất dày tiểu gia hỏa một đốn, nhưng cũng muốn tốc chiến tốc thắng tìm về giấc ngủ.

Tiểu Lưu từ khách sạn tiểu tủ lạnh nhảy ra thuốc ngủ, ý xấu mà xen lẫn trong trong nước, uy hắn uống xong đi, Ngô Lỗi nhíu mày ho khan vài tiếng liền không hề nhúc nhích, vì thế Lưu hạo nhiên một bên loát động chính mình trụ thể một bên nhẹ nhàng đem trụ Ngô Lỗi eo nhỏ, độ cứng ước chừng thích hợp liền tính toán đề súng hỏa, Ngô Lỗi tiểu huyệt khô khốc sáp, chút nào chưa kinh khuếch trương liền phải bị kích cỡ khả quan vật cứng xâm nhập, thân thể theo bản năng co rút lại, Lưu hạo nhiên còn muốn liều lĩnh, gắt gao bắt lấy hắn liền phải đỉnh đi vào, trong tay thân thể bỗng nhiên giãy giụa càng rõ ràng chút, ngủ người vặn vẹo thân thể, mày nhăn ở bên nhau, biểu tình thống khổ đến làm như muốn tỉnh lại.

Tiểu Lưu cả kinh, hắn nhưng không muốn cái này mấu chốt thượng Ngô Lỗi tỉnh táo lại.

Phiền toái nhỏ tinh, lúc này đều không buông tha người sao, tiểu Lưu nhận mệnh mà sờ xuống giường, ở tủ đầu giường tìm được rồi khách sạn chuẩn bị nhuận hoạt tề cùng bộ, hắn nghĩ nghĩ đem bộ ném ở một bên, muốn trừng phạt vật nhỏ liền phải quán triệt rốt cuộc, mang bộ gì đó không thể được.

Hắn đổ chút ôn cảm bôi trơn ở lòng bàn tay, một cổ hoa hồng mùi thơm ngào ngạt hương thơm ở sốt cao độ ấm tứ tán mở ra, hắn choáng váng đầu óc càng thêm không quá thanh tỉnh, lần này thay đổi sách lược, một bên nhẹ nhàng xoa ấn Ngô Lỗi huyệt khẩu tham nhập ngón tay, một bên khiêu khích hắn trước ngực hồng anh, theo lý thuyết, như vậy bị đùa bỡn đã sớm nên thanh tỉnh, nhưng Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ bị hầu hạ thoải mái dễ chịu, chẳng những không tỉnh ngược lại lại hướng kia ngọt mộng chỗ sâu trong trầm chút, cùng với như có như không rất nhỏ rên rỉ, Lưu hạo nhiên cạy ra hắn môn hộ, mở ra một cái nhưng cung xâm nhập cái miệng nhỏ, dùng sức nhấn một cái, kia chỗ xông ra mềm thịt lập tức đạn trở về, Ngô Lỗi cả người kịch liệt mà run lên hạ, lẳng lặng đợi trong chốc lát, Ngô Lỗi lại không có bất luận cái gì tỉnh lại dấu hiệu, vì thế liền yên tâm lớn mật mà thay sớm đã ngạnh đến đau thịt trụ, lại mặc kệ mặt khác, chém đinh chặt sắt mà đinh đi vào.

Ngô Lỗi nội bộ ướt nóng trơn mềm, đẹp không sao tả xiết, nóng rực thịt ruột ủng đi lên, gắt gao hút lấy Lưu hạo nhiên, sảng hắn da đầu tê dại, như vậy khẩn, thật sự là tao, nếu không phải không nghĩ hắn tỉnh lại, thật muốn ở hắn thịt mum múp đĩnh kiều trên mông nhiều chụp mấy bàn tay.

Lưu hạo nhiên thích ứng Ngô Lỗi độ ấm liền bắt đầu thong thả mà thọc vào rút ra lên, hắn đem Ngô Lỗi lật qua tới cùng hắn mặt đối mặt, nhẹ nhàng đem hai điều trường mà thẳng chân nâng lên tới, nâng lên hắn mông nhỏ, làm được càng thêm phương tiện thông thuận, hắn một bên làm Ngô Lỗi hẹp huyệt một bên nhìn chằm chằm hắn mặt, nếu hắn có một chút thức tỉnh dấu hiệu liền chuẩn bị đem hắn đánh vựng, nhưng mà Ngô Lỗi tuy rằng bị chơi đến rầm rì, trên mặt dần dần hiện lên phấn hồng, môi mỏng cũng theo bản năng mở ra, lộ ra một chút mê người đầu lưỡi, tiểu Lưu làm được sảng khoái, trong lòng cũng cân bằng không ít, nhìn kia trương ngày thường cùng hắn giương cung bạt kiếm lại không ai bì nổi khuôn mặt nhỏ ở hắn thao lộng hạ bất lực mà mê mang, như là vẫn chưa tỉnh lại dường như, chỉ có thể bị bắt thừa nhận càng ngày càng hung ác mà thảo phạt, bị đỉnh cả người một túng một túng, hoàn toàn ở vào hắn khống chế dưới.

Tiểu Lưu thực tủy biết vị, vừa lòng thật sự, chính là như vậy cũng còn ngại không đủ, uống thuốc không hề sức chống cự nam hài thật là điềm mỹ, không kiêng nể gì mà thao làm giải hắn trong lòng chi oán lại thật sự sảng đến quá mức như ý, tiểu Lưu đã ở hắn huyệt tiết quá một vòng, nhưng nhìn kia trương phấn phác phác khuôn mặt nhỏ, trụ thể còn chưa rút ra liền lại ở huyệt ngạnh trở về, nương phía trước bắn ra tới đồ vật càng dùng sức mà làm hắn, lúc này đây Lưu hạo nhiên thanh tỉnh không ít, hắn đã hoàn toàn ý thức được chính mình ở làm một kiện cỡ nào hoang đường sai sự, nhưng hắn cắm ở Ngô Lỗi huyệt, căn bản cự tuyệt không được kia nhiệt tình thịt ruột cùng khối này tuổi trẻ mềm dẻo thân thể —— hắn nỗ lực đem này mê luyến quy về thân thể cảm quan cực đại thỏa mãn, mà là tích lũy đầy đủ cảm tình tại đây một khắc lơi lỏng trung chiếm lĩnh hắn lý trí, cơ hồ đem Ngô Lỗi toàn bộ nhắc tới tới thọc vào rút ra, kia chỗ non mềm da thịt đã sớm bị hắn đâm đỏ lên, ở Ngô Lỗi màu trắng da thịt càng có vẻ tội ác mà dâm đãng, hắn ở nhanh chóng mà thọc vào rút ra trung lại đem Ngô Lỗi thật sâu làm tiến nệm, chặt chẽ ngăn chặn hắn, dùng sức chống lại Ngô Lỗi nhô lên phát lực qua lại nghiền nát, nam hài mày nhăn chặt, miệng trương lớn hơn nữa chút, Lưu hạo nhiên lại không hề sợ hãi hắn sẽ thanh tỉnh, rút ra lại lần nữa dùng sức thảo đi vào, nam hài bị hắn đỉnh kêu rên, cả người đều hướng đầu giường đi vòng quanh, Lưu hạo nhiên gắt gao túm chặt hắn, lại một lần tiến công kia chỗ mẫn cảm điểm, thẳng đến Ngô Lỗi mơ mơ màng màng mà run giọng ưm, đằng trước không chịu khống chế mà tiết ra tới, Lưu hạo nhiên sấn hắn hé miệng, thuận thế tham nhập đầu lưỡi hôn lấy hắn môi, gắt gao phong bế Ngô Lỗi hô hấp, theo vài cái mạnh mẽ thâm đỉnh, lại lần nữa ở trong thân thể hắn bắn tinh.

-

Sáng sớm đệ nhất lũ ánh mặt trời xuyên thấu qua song sa chiếu tiến vào khi, Ngô Lỗi liền tỉnh, ý thức thanh tỉnh lại vô luận như thế nào khởi không được thân, toàn thân trên dưới làm như bị qua lại nghiền quá đau, cái mũi cũng có chút ngứa, như là có cái gì lông xù xù đồ vật……

Ngọa tào!

Này cái gì?

Ngô Lỗi trừng lớn đôi mắt nhìn chui đầu vào hắn cổ ngủ say Lưu hạo nhiên, rối tung đầu tóc chính chặn hắn tầm mắt, Ngô Lỗi cả người bị hắn đè ở dưới thân, không thể động đậy. Hắn khí thẳng trợn trắng mắt, làm vài lần tâm lý xây dựng rốt cuộc vẫn là không có nhịn xuống rống to, giọng nói lại cũng giống tắc ở sợi bông, nghẹn ngào mà khô khốc.

Lưu hạo nhiên đầu chó ở hắn trước mắt chậm rãi nâng lên, hướng hắn tới một cái xấu hổ lại không mất lễ phép mỉm cười, sớm an nha, Ngô Lỗi.


	79. Công bằng giao dịch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wuzhai

【 hạo lỗi 】 công bằng giao dịch ( hoắc chấn tiêu / Ngô Lỗi, PWP )  
Ngạnh nơi phát ra với @ trợ lý a sài não động, đã trao quyền

Báo động trước: OOC!!! Đá chồng chất bệnh kiều!!! Cực độ OOC!!! Hết thảy vì sảng!!! Xem trọng báo động trước lại điểm!!!

Điểm nơi này thượng hắc xe

Nghe nói 6.5 muốn sản hạo lỗi, tình cảm mãnh liệt bạo gan

Công bằng giao dịch

Hoắc chấn tuyết dẫn theo căn gậy gộc, bên người đã nằm đổ vài cá nhân. Hắn thở phì phò, lang giống nhau nhìn chằm chằm chung quanh vây quanh người của hắn. Ngốc tại này trong ngục giam đều không phải cái gì hảo kém, trên tay có mạng người cũng không ở số ít, nhưng trong khoảng thời gian ngắn đều bị hắn chấn trụ, không ai tiến lên

Lúc này vài tiếng thanh thúy vỗ tay đánh vỡ căng chặt đến chạm vào là nổ ngay bầu không khí. Hoắc chấn tiêu vừa nhấc mắt đã bị người kia hấp dẫn tầm mắt. Ăn mặc sơ mi trắng tiểu giày da tiểu thiếu gia đi theo lầu hai lan can thượng, tóc sơ đến không chút cẩu thả, thoạt nhìn cùng cái này hàng dơ hắc ám ngục giam, dơ bẩn hắc ám một đám người không hợp nhau. Đụng vào hắn hoắc chấn cao tầm mắt, gợi lên khóe miệng triều hắn cười, sau đó móc ra cái túi tiền xuống phía dưới mặt nhìn chằm chằm hắn người đàn lắc lắc. “Ai thắng hắn, thưởng một trăm đại dương.” Liền tính hoắc chấn tiêu trước nay đều là cái thực biết xử sự chủ, lúc này cũng không thể không cảm thán người này thật là xem náo nhiệt không chê sự đại. Hắn thật sâu kịch mắt người nọ trên mặt giống tiểu hài tử xem con kiến đánh nhau dường như thiên chân lại hứng thú bừng bừng biểu tình, múa may gậy gộc đánh hướng phác lại đây đám người

Song quyền khó địch bốn tay, cho dù hoắc chấn công phu không tồi, cũng đánh không lại mấy chục cái bị kim tiền dụ hoặc bỏ mạng đồ đệ. Cảnh ngục không phải không ra tới quá, nhưng trên lầu xem diễn tiểu thiếu gia so cái “Hư”, bọn họ liền thu hồi thương, yên lặng lui về trong bóng tối. Chờ hoắc chấn tào đem cuối cùng một người đả đảo, chính mình cũng quơ quơ, ngưỡng mặt ngã xuống. Hắn cường chống tinh thần, thấy một đôi lượng giày da bước qua tới, ngay sau đó là thiếu niên thanh tú mặt ở hắn trước mặt phóng đại. Hắn vừa định động thủ, thiếu niên liền đem trong tay họng súng nhắm ngay hắn bên cạnh nằm huynh đệ. Xem hắn ngoan ngoãn bất động, hắn mới cười rộ lên, đem túi tiền ném tới hắn trên người, sáng chóe đồng bạc từ ngực hắn lăn xuống tới, rơi trên mặt đất. Hắn vỗ vỗ hoắc chấn cao mặt, trên tay lập tức đứng huyết cùng bụi đất. “Đem hắn đưa đi trị liệu.” Tiểu thiếu gia đứng lên, đá đá hoắc chấn lôi cánh tay, “Nhưng đừng đã chết.”

Hoắc đánh thức tới ánh mắt đầu tiên nhìn đến cũng là thiếu niên mặt. Hắn theo bản năng tưởng động, lại phát hiện chính mình bị chặt chẽ cột vào trên giường. Hắn dùng toàn thân sức lực giãy giụa, diêu đến giường ác ác làm vang, vẫn là không thể động đậy, chỉ phải đem lực chú ý quay lại bên cạnh thiếu niên trên người, cắn răng nghiến răng hỏi: “Ngươi là ai?” “Nhận thức một chút, ta là Ngô Lỗi.” Thiếu niên duỗi tay muốn cùng hắn bắt tay, lại nghĩ tới hắn bị cột lấy, vì thế tri kỷ mà chính mình giữ chặt hắn rũ ở mép giường tay cầm nắm. Kỳ thật hoắc chấn lôi trong lòng sớm mơ hồ có đáp án. Tuy rằng hắn còn không có tiếp nhận Hoắc gia, nhưng thượng bãi biển thế lực phạm vi hắn lại quen thuộc bất quá. Này phiến vừa vặn là Ngô gia địa giới, đây là hẳn là chính là Ngô gia tiểu thiếu gia, trách không được cảnh ngục đều ngoan ngoãn nghe hắn. “Ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì?” Hắn trực tiếp hỏi. Hắn là tuổi trẻ xúc động, lại không phải không có đầu óc. Nếu vô pháp nhúc nhích, phải cùng hắn nói điều kiện, hắn nhưng không cho rằng Ngô tiểu thiếu gia sẽ vô duyên vô cớ tìm hắn phiền toái. “Ngươi đoán?” Ngô gia cùng Hoắc gia tuy rằng giao thoa không nhiều lắm, nhưng không tính đối địch. Chẳng lẽ Ngô gia dã tâm lớn, muốn địa bàn? Hắn chính suy tư, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên chống đỡ mép giường thiết giá, khóa ngồi ở hắn trên người. “Đừng nghĩ quá nhiều,” Ngô tiểu thiếu gia cúi người đối thượng hoắc chấn tiêu nhíu mày mặt, cười nói, “Ta muốn ngươi.” Hoắc chấn tiêu tim đập ngắn ngủi ống thoát nước một phách. Ngô Lỗi lớn lên tinh xảo đến quá phận, đôi mắt mũi tử miệng không một không hoàn mỹ, cho dù là gặp qua không ít mỹ nhân hoắc chấn cao, cũng không thể không thừa nhận hắn xác thật đẹp, vẫn là rất có xâm lược tính đẹp. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi, thiếu chút nữa nhi đều đã quên chớp mắt. “Nếu ngươi hảo hảo truy ta, nhưng thật ra ta thích loại hình.” Hắn thản ngôn nói. “Cái gì trầm trồ khen ngợi hảo truy ngươi? Mười ngày nửa tháng mới dắt tay hôn môi?” Ngô Lỗi táp lưỡi, “Không. Ta muốn ngươi thao ta. Hiện tại.” Hắn chớp chớp mắt, trên mặt tươi cười mở rộng, “Mà thả, ta cảm thấy ngươi không nhất định sẽ bác bỏ cái này đề nghị.” Hắn nói như vậy thời điểm ngón tay giống đánh đàn giống nhau ở hoắc chấn tiêu khởi động lều trại nhỏ giữa hai chân điểm quá.

Trách không được hoắc chấn tiêu. Đều là huyết khí phương cương người trẻ tuổi, hơi có điểm động tác đều khả năng đạo trí máu tập trung đến cái kia vị trí, huống chi Ngô Lỗi như vậy gần mà để sát vào hắn, như vậy thẳng đất trống khiêu khích hắn, nửa người dưới còn dán hắn hạ thân. Hắn khẽ cắn môi, “Ngươi trước đem ta buông ra.” Ngô Lỗi nhướng mày, thế nhưng thật sự ngồi dậy giúp hắn giải trói buộc mang. Trói buộc khóa thắt lưng ở dưới giường, hắn nghiêng người xoay người lại giải, hoắc chấn ngắm thấy hắn từ sơ mi trắng phía dưới túi ra tới một đoạn eo

Chi.

Ở trói buộc mang cởi bỏ nháy mắt, hắn đột nhiên bạo khởi, đem Ngô Lỗi ném đi xuống dưới ấn ở trên giường, thiết giường chăn đâm cho một tiếng vang lớn, bên ngoài lập tức có cảnh ngục vọt vào tới, cầm súng nhắm ngay hoắc chấn cao. Hoắc chấn cao chiêu trụ Ngô Lỗi cổ, đem cánh tay hắn dùng sức sau này từ biệt. “Ngươi hẳn là biết, thượng một cái tới gần ta người bị ta cắt bỏ chỗ nào.” “Tê......” Ngô Lỗi phát ra ăn đau thanh âm, trên mặt lại vẫn là cười ngâm ngâm, triều ngục cảnh xua xua tay, “Không thấy ở làm việc sao, đừng tiến vào. Không bằng đi hảo hảo nhìn hắn huynh đệ.” Hắn phát hiện hoắc chấn tuyết động tác chợt cứng đờ, “Những người đó đều ở cách vách nằm đi, các ngươi qua đi nhìn.” Cảnh ngục do dự mà lui đi ra ngoài, còn ở Ngô Lỗi ý bảo hạ đóng cửa lại. “Biết hoắc thiếu gia trọng nghĩa khí,” Ngô Lỗi nói chuyện khi hầu kết chống hoắc chấn cao hổ khẩu trên dưới lăn lộn, “Ta có bất trắc gì, đều sẽ báo ở ngươi huynh đệ trên người. Trừ phi ngươi ấn ta nói làm, ta bảo đảm không ai dám động các ngươi. “Ta hoắc chấn cao không cần bất luận kẻ nào chưởng.” “Người ở dưới mái hiên không thể không cúi đầu a, hoắc thiếu gia.” Hoắc chấn lôi trên tay dùng một chút lực, Ngô Lỗi lại đau đến hít hà một hơi, “Hơn nữa chúng ta đây là công bằng giao dịch -- ta bắt ngươi hảo

Chỗ, giúp ngươi làm việc. Ngươi bây giờ còn có càng tốt giao dịch lựa chọn sao?” Hoắc chấn tuyết không có. “Ngươi muốn ta thao ngươi.” “Ngươi lại không tổn thất, đúng không.” Ngô Lỗi cảm giác được hắn buông lỏng, còn làm động tác nhỏ, nâng lên eo đi mắng hắn. Hoắc chấn cao trừu quá trói buộc mang, đem hắn khấu ở trên giường. “Ngươi nói đúng, nếu ở bên ngoài, ngươi loại này tư sắc ta còn nguyện ý ra mười cái đại dương mua đâu.” Hoắc chấn tiêu cười lạnh nói. Ngô Lỗi ở trên giường, quay mặt đi tới đáng thương hề hề nói: “Liền không thể quý điểm sao, ta ra một trăm đại dương cho ngươi mua.” Hoắc chấn lôi không nghĩ cùng hắn vô nghĩa, duỗi tay đi giải hắn dây lưng, không nghĩ tới Ngô Lỗi còn trốn rồi một chút. “Như thế nào, phát hiện chính mình là người điên?” “Đem ta lật qua tới.” Ngô Lỗi nói, “Ta muốn chính diện nhìn ngươi thao ta.” “Ngươi mẹ nó......” “Hoặc là ta kêu cảnh ngục.” Hoắc chấn cao nhíu mày đem trói buộc mang cởi bỏ làm hắn trở mình, lại cột lên. Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn không có phản kháng, ngược lại đánh giá trói chặt chính mình dây lưng, trên mặt biểu tình nóng lòng muốn thử. “Không nghĩ tới ngươi còn có loại này đam mê.” “Này không phải ta đam mê, chỉ là làm ngươi đừng lộn xộn.” Hoắc chấn cao mặt âm trầm đem hắn quần bái xuống dưới. Thiếu niên cương cứng dương vật từ trong quần bắn ra tới, đánh vào trên tay hắn. Hắn cũng lười đến ma, tay trực tiếp thăm về phía sau phương, một ngón tay cắm vào Ngô Lỗi hậu huyệt. Hắn kinh ngạc phát hiện chính mình tiến vào đến thập phần thuận lợi, kia mặt sau sớm đã làm tốt bôi trơn

“Có bị mà đến luôn là tốt.” Ngô Lỗi đối thượng hắn tầm mắt, nhún nhún vai, “Ta cũng không trông cậy vào ngươi giúp ta.” “Kia nếu ta không đáp ứng cái này giao dịch đâu?” “Ngươi đương nhiên sẽ đáp ứng.” Ngô gia tiểu thiếu gia cười đến tự tin, “Nếu ngươi không đáp ứng, ta liền đem ngươi cột vào này trên giường, chính mình đi lên.” “Nghe tới như vậy tương đối dùng ít sức.” “Ngươi tưởng sao? Chúng ta cũng có thể thí...... Thao!” “Ta ở thao ngươi.” Hoắc chấn tiêu không hề báo động trước mà đem dương vật cắm đi vào. Cho dù Ngô Lỗi làm bôi trơn, cũng không đoán trước đến hoắc chấn tuyết kích cỡ. Hắn bị hậu huyệt xé rách đau đớn kích đến đánh rất, trói buộc mang gắt gao thít chặt thân thể hắn. Hoắc chấn động lên, hắn cho hả giận tựa mà dùng sức xông vào Ngô Lỗi trong cơ thể, dương vật thẳng tắp cắm vào hậu huyệt chỗ sâu trong. Người tập võ sức lực cùng tốc độ đều bất đồng với thường nhân, Ngô Lỗi bị đâm cho toàn bộ thân mình đều về phía trước, đỉnh đầu “Hư” mà đụng vào đầu giường song sắt côn, ẩn ẩn làm đau. Nhưng hắn không có thể phân thần bận tâm đỉnh đầu, phía dưới từng đợt tập tới kích thích thổi quét hắn toàn thân, thậm chí thâm nhập cốt tủy. Hắn thân thể theo bản năng mà sau này súc, lại bị hoắc chấn tiêu giữ chặt cẳng chân, hung hăng xả lại đây, lại đâm tiến hắn càng sâu chỗ. Hắn ngửa đầu rên rỉ, sinh lý tính nước mắt hỗn hãn lăn xuống gò má. “Thấy rõ ràng,” hoắc chấn tiêu biên thở dốc biên gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm hắn, “Ta, ở, thao, Ngươi.”

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi phiếm hồng hai má, thất thần hai mắt, mở ra môi cùng hồng nhạt lưỡi loại, động tác ác hơn điểm. Hắn chưa nói dối, này tư sắc ở bên ngoài hắn thật sự sẽ mua, nhưng có thể sẽ tiêu tốn một trăm đại dương. Ngô Lỗi trên người sơ mi trắng sớm hỗn độn đến không thành bộ dáng, bị mướt mồ hôi thấu, mơ hồ lộ ra phía dưới màu da. Hắn hồng nhạt đầu vú vừa vặn bị đè ở trói buộc mang lên mặt, theo thân thể lay động ở dây lưng bên cạnh không ngừng tặng động, thế nhưng đứng thẳng lên. Hoắc chấn cao mê muội tựa mà một tay phủ lên hắn đầu vú, đem nó về phía trước ấn. Ngô Lỗi cả người điện giật run lên, mặt sau kẹp đến càng khẩn. Khó nhịn rên rỉ từ hắn trong cổ họng hoạt ra tới, mời đến hoắc chấn cao càng thêm dùng sức. Ngô Lỗi bị hắn đỉnh lộng đến khụt khịt tựa mà đứt quãng suyễn khí, rốt cuộc toàn thân căng chặt, đạt tới cao trào. Hoắc chấn tiêu bị hắn co rút lại hậu huyệt phu khẩn, đánh hạ hắn cái mông, mới ở trong thân thể hắn phóng xuất ra tới. Hắn rời khỏi tới, ỷ ở mép giường, đem Ngô Lỗi trói buộc mang cởi bỏ, cảnh giác mà nhìn hắn. Ngô Lỗi còn nằm ở trên giường thở dốc sẽ mới bình phục lại đây, thấy hoắc chấn tiêu đề phòng bộ dáng, nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, còn lấy chân đi câu hắn. Hoắc chấn tiêu đem hắn chân chụp bay, “Ngươi có thể lăn.” “Đây là ta địa giới, hoắc thiếu gia.” “Kia làm ta lăn.” Ngô Lỗi từ trên giường bò lên, mặc vào quần, tùy ý mà suốt lung tung rối loạn áo sơmi, đem mướt mồ hôi đầu tóc dùng tay sau này một sơ. Hắn thoạt nhìn chính là bị người làm bộ dáng. Hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng đột nhiên toát ra cái này ý tưởng, hắn bị ta làm. Hắn phát hiện Ngô Lỗi này phúc dạng tử càng hấp dẫn người. Hắn giao nhau chân không cho chính mình lại cương cứng dương vật bại lộ ra tới. “Còn có thể tới một vòng, ân?”

Ngô Lỗi đứng lên đi ra ngoài, lại chân mềm mà một cái đề. Hoắc chấn lôi theo bản năng duỗi tay đỡ hắn, chờ tiếp xúc đến hắn ướt dầm dề làn da, mới điện giật triệt khai. Ngô Lỗi cười rộ lên, bỗng nhiên để sát vào hoắc chấn tiêu, hôn một cái bờ môi của hắn. “Hảo hảo dưỡng bệnh, hoắc thiếu gia.” Hắn rời đi khi nói, “Ta thực chờ mong ngươi không thương dạng Tử.”


	80. Mạo hiểm

【 hạo lỗi / hoài lê 】 mạo hiểm  
Thích ngươi là ta thanh xuân nhất long trọng mạo hiểm

Bị @ thế giới xếp hạng đệ nhất trinh thám Q đồ dẫn dắt văn! Chanh bạc hà bia vị thanh xuân vườn trường chuyện xưa ~

————

“Tốt nghiệp vui sướng!” Mấy chục cái chén rượu đánh vào cùng nhau, ghế lô bộc phát ra hoan hô.

“Ta cảm thấy năm nay ta nhất định có thể khảo đến Thẩm quỳnh bên cạnh! Chín tám năm!” Tô vạn rót khẩu Sprite, đáp thượng lê thốc vai, “Áp lực ngươi đâu?”

“Ngươi liền tưởng đi, người Thẩm quỳnh không biết ở đại học nói bạn trai không.” Lê thốc đem hắn đẩy ra, lặng lẽ hướng bên kia dịch dịch, sở trường khuỷu tay đâm đâm người bên cạnh, “Ngươi đâu?” Hắn nhỏ giọng nói, “Ta có hay không hy vọng khảo ngươi bên cạnh a.”

Dư hoài chính uống đồ uống, bị hắn va chạm hơi kém sặc đến. Hắn nhìn lê thốc sáng lấp lánh đôi mắt, buông cái ly xoa xoa hắn tóc, “Ta hẳn là ổn. Giúp ngươi học bổ túc lâu như vậy, ngươi ít nhất có thể thượng nhị bổn tuyến, ở Bắc Kinh chọn sở học giáo khẳng định có thể.” Hắn khụ hạ, “Ngươi sẽ đi Bắc Kinh đi?”

“Bắc Kinh hảo a!” Lê thốc tiêm máu gà tựa mà cùng hắn thao thao bất tuyệt, “Ta cùng ngươi nói, ta sớm cùng ta mẹ nói tốt, đại học cho ta chính mình chọn chỗ ngồi, nếu ta ba không đồng ý ta liền rời nhà trốn đi!”

“Rời nhà trốn đi đi chỗ nào a?” Dư hoài làm bộ lo lắng hỏi, thực tế khóe miệng che dấu không được thượng dương.

“Kia không biết, ngươi nguyện ý thu lưu ta sao?” Lê thốc cong con mắt cười.

“Đương nhiên, cần thiết duy trì.” Dư hoài tiến đến hắn bên tai nói, “Bằng không ngươi muốn đi địa phương khác đọc đại học nói bạn trai làm sao bây giờ?”

“Nói cái rắm,” lê thốc lẩm bẩm, “Ta cũng là có thể nói ngươi như vậy cái bạn trai.”

Hắn phủng cái ly lo chính mình cười trộm. Một năm trước hắn ủ rũ cụp đuôi bước vào học lại ban thời điểm tuyệt không nghĩ tới sẽ nhìn đến đỉnh đỉnh đại danh đại học bá dư hoài, cũng không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ cùng dư hoài có liên quan, thậm chí bí mật luyến ái.

Trên bàn cơm đề tài cũng chuyển tới yêu đương thượng. Một đám nữ sinh bát quái ai với ai là tình lữ, ai với ai hơi kém bị lão sư bắt được, ai với ai ở thi đại học sau khi kết thúc thổ lộ, ai còn yêu thầm quá ai…… Không biết là ai nhắc tới, thế nhưng bầu chọn ra dư hoài là bị yêu thầm nhiều nhất nam sinh. Hắn lớn lên sạch sẽ, tính cách hảo, quan trọng nhất chính là thành tích tổng xa xa dẫn đầu mà treo ở đệ nhất, đối học tập làm trọng cao trung sinh tới nói đây là cái lớn lao quang hoàn.

Dư hoài gãi gãi đầu, “Ta không biết, thật không chú ý quá.” Vừa nói vừa ngắm bên cạnh gặm cái ly duyên bạn trai.

“Vậy ngươi có hay không thích người?” Có nữ sinh đánh bạo hỏi, gương mặt hồng hồng.

“Có a.” Hắn ở bàn ăn hạ lặng lẽ câu lê thốc ngón tay.

Toàn bàn người ồn ào lên, một hai phải hỏi hắn là ai. Lê thốc ở dư hoài trong tay cào cào, xua tay chỉ.

“Không nói.” Dư hoài xua tay, “Ta muốn đem hắn giấu đi chính mình thích.”

Một mảnh hư thanh, ngay sau đó một cái lá gan đại nữ sinh đề nghị đùa thật tâm lời nói đại mạo hiểm, được đến toàn bàn người nhất trí đồng ý, rất có không đào ra liêu không bỏ qua khí thế.

Bọn họ đem bàn tiệc trung gian thanh ra phiến đất trống, cầm cái bình rượu phóng trung gian, chuyển tới ai ai liền phải nói thiệt tình lời nói hoặc uống rượu. Mới vừa thi đại học xong một đám tiểu hài tử chơi đến điên, kêu hai rương bia đặt ở bên cạnh, cãi cọ ồn ào mà bắt đầu. Dư hoài cùng lê thốc tính vận khí tốt, trước hơn mười luân cũng chưa chuyển tới bọn họ, những người khác đều uống phía trên, hai người bọn họ bảo tồn thực lực, lo chính mình biên uống Sprite biên nói nhỏ. Nhưng trốn đến quá mùng một tránh không khỏi mười lăm, bình rượu khẩu rốt cuộc chuyển đình đối đến dư hoài, trong lúc nhất thời ghế lô không khí tăng vọt.

“Thiệt tình lời nói vẫn là ——”

“Ta uống rượu.” Ở các loại bất mãn kêu rên dư hoài cầm lấy một lọ rượu, bên cạnh vươn tới chỉ tay đem hắn bình rượu tiệt hạ. Lê thốc cầm bình rượu: “Ta giúp ngươi uống.”

“Các ngươi quan hệ tốt như vậy sao.” Một cái nam sinh nói giỡn nói.

“Ta chờ uống rượu chờ đã lâu, tổng không tới phiên ta, trước đoạt hắn uống!” Lê thốc nói liền phải đối bình thổi, lại bị dư hoài ấn hạ, “Vậy ngươi như thế nào hảo đoạt ta uống rượu.”

“Dong dong dài dài!” Có người hô, “Không thiếu này bình uống rượu, hai người các ngươi cùng nhau uống!”

Dư hoài thật lại cầm một lọ rượu, đem bình rượu thò lại gần cùng lê thốc chạm vào hạ, oai oai đầu, “Cùng nhau uống.”

Bọn họ ngẩng đầu lên ục ục uống rượu, chờ cái chai buông xuống, bình đế đều không. Lê thốc khụ vài cái mới hoãn quá khí tới, đi đẩy dư hoài: “Ngươi có phải hay không ngốc, người khác đại mạo hiểm uống nửa bình là đủ rồi.”

“Vậy ngươi không ngừng, ta cũng không hảo đình a.” Dư hoài đẩy trở về, “Đây là cùng ngươi làm, liền phải uống xong.”

Lê thốc cảm giác say phía trên, gương mặt hồng hồng, nhấp miệng ngây ngô cười.

Kế tiếp bình rượu thế nhưng chuyển tới lê thốc, có nữ sinh đã ríu rít muốn hỏi: “Lê thốc ngươi có hay không thích người?”

Lê thốc tuy rằng đánh nhau trốn học lại học tra, rốt cuộc lớn lên đẹp, thích người của hắn cũng không ở số ít. Xem một bàn người bát quái ánh mắt, hắn nhanh chóng quyết định lấy bình rượu: “Ta uống rượu.”

“Ta giúp ngươi uống.” Dư hoài cũng đi đoạt lấy hắn bình rượu.

“Các ngươi đều thiếu này khẩu uống rượu sao?” Người khác trêu ghẹo, “Cùng nhau uống cùng nhau uống.”

Dư hoài xem lê thốc kia muốn đem bình rượu ôm lấy không cho hắn đoạt tư thế, cười cười lại đi cầm bình rượu, “Làm đi.”

“Làm!” Lê thốc hào khí hướng vân mà uống.

Thành như mực phỉ định luật chứng minh, chuyện xấu khai đầu liền dừng không được tới. Kế tiếp bọn họ lại bị hai lần điểm đến chân tâm thoại đại mạo hiểm, hai người đều kiên quyết lựa chọn uống rượu, bất quá biết đúng mực, đều thay đổi chén nhỏ, không hề một lần uống một lọ. Đại đa số người đều đã uống say, ồn ào nhốn nháo mà chơi. Tô vạn thò qua tới cùng lê thốc nói: “Ta cảm thấy dư hoài thích người khẳng định ở chúng ta ban, bằng không hắn che như vậy kín mít còn không cho người biết.” Lê thốc chụp hắn một cái tát, “Cùng ta nói làm gì, có bản lĩnh chính ngươi hỏi hắn.”

“Ai, ta lại không như vậy bát quái.” Tô vạn đại đầu lưỡi nói, “Ngươi, ngươi cùng hắn uống nhiều như vậy, chúng ta cũng tới làm cái!”

“Uống!” Lê thốc liền phải đi vớt một lọ rượu, vớt nửa ngày không bắt được, trong tay đảo bị thả cái cái ly.

“Không rượu, uống chén nhỏ.” Dư hoài bằng phẳng mà nói.

“Keo kiệt!” Lê thốc cùng tô vạn cụng ly xong, “Ta đi lại kêu rương……”

Dư hoài giật nhẹ hắn quần áo, không nghĩ tới lê thốc uống hôn mê, một chút không ổn, bị xả đến đụng vào hắn trên người, cũng không vội mà lên, cằm gác hắn trên vai hắc hắc ngây ngô cười, cánh môi đều phải đụng tới hắn chóp mũi. Dư hoài chọc hạ hắn gương mặt, “Ngươi uống say, chúng ta đi rồi.”

“Ta không, ta không uống say.” Lê thốc không phục mà tưởng chụp bàn dựng lên, lại bị dư hoài xả trở về.

“Ta đây uống say, ngươi dẫn ta đi.”

“A, ngươi uống say lạp.” Lê thốc híp mắt xem hắn, một chút cười rộ lên, lộ ra hai bài trắng tinh hàm răng, “Kia cùng ca ca đi.”

“Ai.” Dư hoài bất đắc dĩ mà theo tiếng, “Ca, đi thôi.”

Bọn họ vốn dĩ chính là toàn ban ra tới tốt nghiệp du lịch, bằng không cũng không dám uống đến say khướt về nhà ai mắng. Khách sạn phòng liền ở trên lầu, lê thốc cùng dư hoài một cái tiêu gian. Bọn họ cho nhau đỡ mở cửa, đi vào hướng trên giường một đảo. Hai người mặt đối mặt nghiêng người nằm ở trên giường, tuy rằng uống đến không ít, nhưng còn không có say đến buồn ngủ. Lê thốc nháy mắt thấy dư hoài, đột nhiên thò lại gần thân một chút dư hoài môi, lại thực mau lui về, nhìn hắn cười, lại thân, lại lui, gà con mổ thóc tựa mà tới tới lui lui. Dư hoài cũng cười, “Ngươi rốt cuộc có biết hay không như thế nào hôn môi.” Lê thốc bị nghi ngờ, nhíu mày đi lên cắn hạ môi, không khống chế tốt lực đạo, cắn đến có điểm tàn nhẫn. Hắn chính chột dạ tưởng thối lui, dư hoài đột nhiên đè lại hắn cái ót, không cho hắn lui trở về, đầu lưỡi thăm tiến hắn cánh môi gian. “Ai đầu lưỡi không chuẩn cắn a.” Hắn hàm hồ nói, “Há mồm.” Lê thốc choáng váng há mồm, dư hoài tiểu tâm thăm đầu lưỡi đi vào, này liếm liếm kia lắc lắc. Bọn họ phía trước ngại với việc học áp lực, yêu đương lúc sau cái gì khác người cũng chưa làm, cũng chỉ mỗi ngày nói chuyện phiếm dạo sân thể dục, dắt cái tay đều phải nhìn đông nhìn tây che dấu, hôn môi cũng dừng lại ở chuồn chuồn điểm thủy cánh môi tương dán lên. Lưỡi hôn loại sự tình này, dư hoài chỉ nghe qua chưa làm qua, chỉ biết đến dùng tới đầu lưỡi, mặt khác đều dựa vào bản năng. Cũng may lê thốc có đáp lại, mút vào khởi hắn đầu lưỡi, cùng hắn dây dưa. Hai người chi gian không khí nhanh chóng thăng ôn, tuổi trẻ tứ chi giao triền, tay ấn đối phương cổ, thượng thân gắt gao tương dán, chân dài điệp ở bên nhau, chân cắm tiến đối phương giữa hai chân ma muối. Bọn họ thực mau đều có phản ứng, bị quần bao bọc lấy hạ thể phình phình mà dán ở bên nhau. Dư hoài bắt tay đi xuống duỗi, khẩn trương mà nhấc lên lê thốc áo thun hạ bãi, tâm bùm thông nhảy. Hắn tay tiếp xúc đến lê thốc phần eo tinh tế làn da nháy mắt, hai người đều cứng đờ, hưng phấn đến lông tơ đều phải căn căn đứng lên. Hắn ngón tay theo lê thốc phần eo đi xuống, kéo xuống hắn quần, vuốt ve đến hắn dương vật. Lê thốc mãnh hút một ngụm khí, bụng căng thẳng, dương vật tinh thần mà ở dư hoài trong tay cương cứng. Hắn cũng cấp rống rống đi thoát dư hoài quần, không cam lòng yếu thế mà cầm hắn vận mệnh, vừa lòng phát hiện dư hoài cũng không so hắn thả lỏng nhiều ít. Bọn họ triền triền miên miên tiếp theo hôn, giúp đối phương gánh động, không thuộc về chính mình tay cùng xa lạ thủ pháp làm cho bọn họ hưng phấn dị thường. Rốt cuộc tuổi trẻ, lại có người trong lòng ở giúp chính mình cái này thứ kích, bọn họ không kiên trì bao lâu liền bắn, bạch trọc phun ở trong tay đối phương. Hai người cái trán tương để thở dốc, tuy rằng bắn quá một lần thỏa mãn cảm vọt tới bọn họ toàn thân, nhưng phấn khởi cảm xúc còn không có tiêu xuống dưới. Lê thốc phiên cái thân lăn đến mép giường, ở tủ đầu giường sờ sờ tác tác, mặt hồng đến muốn lấy máu tựa mà nhảy ra hai cái đồ vật ném cho dư hoài -- nhuận hoạt tề cùng áo mưa.

“Cái kia, nếu không, hôm nay liền......” Hắn bĩu môi lầm bầm trên khăn trải giường họa vòng. “Có thể chứ?” “Chúng ta đều thành niên, lại thi đại học xong rồi, đương nhiên là có thể!” Lê thốc cho rằng dư hoài muốn rút lui có trật tự, thở phì phì mà đi thân hắn, dư hoài cười hồi hôn hắn, thẳng đến hai người thân đến lại muốn khởi phản ứng, hắn mới lôi kéo lê thốc lên. “Kia đi trước tắm rửa.” Hai người bọn họ cùng nhau tiến phòng tắm, tễ ở một cái tắm vòi sen đầu hạ tắm rửa. Dư hoài trên tay lau sữa tắm, đi sờ lê thốc rũ ở giữa hai chân dương vật, “Nhưng rửa sạch sẽ.” “Dù sao cũng là muốn cắm ngươi đồ vật?” Lê thốc trêu ghẹo. “Kia nhưng không nhất định.” Dư hoài đem hắn tay trảo lại đây giúp chính mình tẩy, mà hắn giúp lê thốc rửa sạch sẽ dương vật, tay không đình mà hướng hắn mặt sau sờ soạng. Lê thốc cả kinh, thiếu chút nữa lòng bàn chân đánh hoạt té ngã. “Ngươi, ngươi có biết hay không muốn như thế nào làm cho?” Lê thốc do do dự dự hỏi. Tuy rằng vừa mới hắn lý tưởng hào hùng nói rất đúng, nhưng thật muốn ra trận, hắn vẫn là khẩn trương lên, “Ta chỉ xem quá một chút phiến......”

“Ta biết.” Dư hoài thân thân hắn vành tai, “Ta có nghiêm túc làm nghiên cứu.” Hảo đi, học bá chính là không giống nhau, nghiêm túc làm nghiên cứu phỏng chừng cũng cùng hắn loại này tùy tiện xem phiến học tra không giống nhau. Hắn nhượng bộ nói: “Kia lần này ngươi tới.” Hắn không yên tâm bổ sung một câu, “Không chuẩn lộng đau ta.” “Đương nhiên luyến tiếc lộng đau ngươi.” Dư hoài vỗ vỗ hắn mông, quanh quẩn ở trong phòng tắm thanh giòn thanh âm làm lê thốc từ lỗ tai hồng đến mũi chân. Bọn họ qua loa lau khô thân thể trở lại trên giường. Dư hoài làm lê thốc ở trên giường, không nghĩ tới lê thốc một hai phải đổi cái tư thế. “Chính diện thượng ta!” “Lần đầu tiên đi theo tư thế tương đối hảo thủ......” Dư hoài ý đồ thuyết phục hắn, nhưng lê thốc chết sống không muốn, kiên trì muốn xem hắn mặt mới an tâm. Hắn đành phải làm lê thốc lật qua thân, cầm cái gối đầu lót ở hắn eo hạ, sau đó cấp chính mình mang lên bao, cầm nhuận hoạt tề mạt ngón tay thượng. Lê thốc nhìn chằm chằm hắn ngón tay, khẩn trương đến độ muốn cương thành điều cá chết, dư hoài nhìn dáng vẻ của hắn liền muốn cười ra tiếng tới, trấn an mà thấu đi lên cùng hắn hôn môi, đem hắn thân đến mềm hoá chút, ngón trỏ mới ở hắn huyệt khẩu biên đánh vòng nhi, thăm tiến nửa cái đốt ngón tay. Này một hạ lê thốc thiếu chút nữa cắn được hắn đầu lưỡi, trừng lớn mắt, dư hoài đem hắn hôn tới hôn lui mới miễn cưỡng đi vào một cây đầu ngón tay, lê thốc bắt lấy cánh tay hắn, lại như thế nào cũng không cho hắn vào. “Nói thượng cũng là ngươi không cho thượng cũng là ngươi.” Dư hoài khẽ cắn hạ hắn cánh môi. “Ngươi còn nói không cho ta đau đâu.” “Đau sao?”...... Giống như cũng không đau. Dư hoài bôi trơn làm được cũng đủ ôn nhu, chính là mặt sau bị tắc đồ vật đi vào dị vật cảm quá cường, làm hắn vô pháp thích ứng. Dư hoài thân hạ hắn môi, “Ngươi thả lỏng liền hảo.” “Ngươi nói thả lỏng là có thể...... Ngô!” Lê thốc chưa nói xong lời nói liền xem dư hoài đầu đi xuống đi, hắn còn không có phản ứng lại đây, dương vật liền bị bao vây vào ấm áp khoang miệng. Hắn thân mình đột nhiên một đĩnh, trương đại miệng nhìn dư hoài

Dư hoài nhíu mày hàm chứa lê thốc đồ vật phun ra nuốt vào. Hắn lần đầu tiên làm cái này, cho dù tâm lý thượng có thể tiếp thu, kỹ thuật vẫn là kém đến xa. Hắn một chút chỉ ngậm lấy một nửa trụ thể, liền không biết nói đầu lưỡi hàm răng nên đi nào phóng, gập ghềnh mà luyện tập. Bất quá lê thốc cũng là đệ nhất thứ tiếp thu loại này đãi ngộ, đảo không chọn, hơn nữa dư hoài chính ngậm lấy hắn đồ vật tâm lý kích thích làm hắn lực chú ý toàn đặt ở trước người, liền dư hoài ngón tay ở hắn sau thứ đảo quanh cũng chưa để ý. Dư hoài biên tận lực lấy lòng lê thốc, làm dương vật ở chính mình trong miệng ra ra vào vào, biên sấn cơ cắm vào đệ nhị đệ tam căn ngón tay. Hắn ngón tay ở lê thốc trong thân thể chuyển, cọ qua mỗ cái giờ địa phương, lê thốc đột nhiên một đĩnh eo, bắn ở hắn trong miệng. Dư hoài đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa bị sặc đến ho khan, đem trong miệng bạch trọc phun trên khăn trải giường. Lê thốc hư mà biện giải: “Ta không nghĩ tới......” “Không có việc gì, lễ thượng vãng lai.” Dư hoài ngón tay lại đỉnh hạ vừa mới nơi đó, lê thốc “A” kêu ra tiếng tới, khóe mắt phiếm hồng mà nhìn hắn. “Ai ai không cần hôn ta, ngươi miệng còn không có lau khô......” “Ngươi nếm thử, mới vừa giúp ngươi tẩy đến nhưng sạch sẽ.” “Ta thao ngươi............” Dư hoài đem ngón tay rút ra, thay chính mình dương vật đỉnh đi vào. Mới đi vào một nửa, lê thốc nhất trừu nhất trừu mà hút khí, “Ngươi ngươi ngươi đi ra ngoài, ta không thoải mái.” “Tư liệu nói đi vào một nửa đi ra ngoài sẽ càng phiền toái,” dư hoài cắn răng hướng trong rất, “Ngươi phóng tùng điểm, vừa mới bôi trơn làm đủ đủ rồi, không có việc gì......” “Ngươi mẹ nó đại kẻ lừa đảo vương bát đản ta tin ngươi tà...... Thao!” Lê thốc một hơi mắng đến một nửa, ngạnh ở trong cổ họng. Dư hoài dương vật vừa mới đứng vững một chỗ, làm hắn một nháy mắt thất thần, đầu óc trống rỗng. Dư hoài một tiếng trống làm tinh thần hăng hái thêm thẳng tiến bên trong, hạ thể đều bị nuốt vào đi, chỉ còn hai cái trứng trứng ở bên ngoài. Hắn cũng thật sâu phun ra một hơi, cảm thụ lê thốc vách trong một trương co rụt lại mà bao bọc lấy hắn đồ vật. Hắn động tác lên, đầu tiên là nhợt nhạt trừu động, nhưng mỗi một chút đều sẽ lướt qua lê thốc mẫn cảm điểm, chọc đến hắn không được thở dốc. Chờ lê thốc thích ứng, chân mở ra câu lấy hắn eo, hắn mới đại khai đại hợp, mỗi lần rút ra một đại nửa, chờ lê thốc rầm rì câu lấy hắn giữ lại, lại dùng lực đĩnh đi vào. Lê thốc bắt lấy hắn phía sau lưng, rên rỉ thở dốc gian mơ hồ không rõ mà mắng hắn, bị hắn làm cho tàn nhẫn, mắng chửi người đều mang thượng khóc nức nở. Hắn phóng thích quá dương vật lại ở dư hoài đĩnh động gian một lần nữa cương cứng, dán ở hắn cùng dư hoài bụng gian kích thích. Mau tới cao trào khi, hắn hậu huyệt từng đợt co chặt, kẹp đến dư hoài bỗng nhiên một đĩnh, cắm ở hắn chỗ sâu trong, cùng hắn cùng nhau đạt tới cao trào. Dư hoài đem dương vật từ trong thân thể hắn rút ra, ném xuống bao, hai người trần truồng mà nị ở cùng nhau, ha ha ngây ngô cười. Dư hoài dán ở bên tai hắn, nhẹ giọng nói: “Ta thích ngươi.”

Lê thốc quay đầu, chóp mũi dán hắn chóp mũi, lông mi một chút một chút quét ở hắn làn da thượng. “Ta hối hận, hay là nên nói cho bọn họ ngươi thích chính là ta.” “Kia bọn họ kiếm lời, đồng thời thắng chúng ta chân tâm thoại đại mạo hiểm.” “Cái gì?” Dư hoài nhìn hắn đôi mắt, ôn nhu ý cười vô pháp ức chế mà trào ra, “Thích ngươi là ta thanh xuân nhất long trọng mạo hiểm.” Lê thốc mặt một chút đỏ lên, nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm, “Ngươi ngữ văn kém là trang đi.” “Thẹn thùng?” “Mới không có!” Lê thốc trang hung, sau đó liếm liếm môi. “Ta......... Ta cũng là.” “Thích ngươi.”

——END——

Vì 《 lê lạc 》 số phiếu ít nhất tiểu gia tìm bãi!


	81. Lưu hạo nhiên thích nhất B trạm cp

【 hạo lỗi 】 hot search bảng ＃ Lưu hạo nhiên thích nhất b trạm cp＃( thượng )  
＊ooc cùng bug đều là ta nồi  
＊ hạo lỗi quá ca cao  
@ hạo lỗi nữ hài: ＃ hạo lỗi ＃ a a a a a a a a a ta nghe lầm sao sáu nguyên vừa mới phòng phát sóng trực tiếp trả lời là thật vậy chăng a a a a a a hạo lỗi nữ hài ăn tết!!! [ khóc lớn ][ khóc lớn ]  
[ video ]  
Chuyển phát 1 vạn bình luận 3066 tán 2 vạn

“……”

Lưu hạo nhiên thực hối hận.

Từ trước đến nay tiếp thu phỏng vấn khi hắn là tích thủy bất lậu hơn nữa làm cho người ta thích, uyển chuyển khiến người thoải mái, ngay thẳng gãi đúng chỗ ngứa, nhưng lần này hắn thất sách.

Hắn chính diện trả lời hắn thích nhất b trạm thượng cùng hắn tương quan cp vấn đề.

Xen vào lần này phỏng vấn vẫn là phát sóng trực tiếp, Lưu hạo nhiên rõ ràng nhìn đến phòng phát sóng trực tiếp bình luận lấy mắt thường không thể phân rõ tốc độ điên cuồng đổi mới, hơn nữa ở ngắn ngủn mấy chục phút sau thượng hot search bảng.

Hắn nói: “Ai ta trước hai ngày ở trang đầu nhìn một cái ta cùng Ngô Lỗi ta cảm thấy rất không tồi.”

Vốn dĩ những lời này bình thường dưới tình huống cũng dẫn phát không được nhiều đại gợn sóng, nhiều lắm khiến cho cp phấn một trận ăn tết cũng liền đi qua, chính là hắn ngàn không nên vạn không nên chính là nói “Trang đầu” này hai chữ, mọi người đều biết, tiểu phá trạm trang đầu đều là căn cứ người sử dụng yêu thích tới đề cử.

Này liền thực xấu hổ.

Cái này quảng đại võng hữu đều biết trứ danh diễn viên sáu nguyên, cư nhiên là sẽ ở b trạm xem chính mình cp cắt nối biên tập người, hơn nữa yêu nhất xem chính là chính mình cùng tam thạch đệ đệ.

Lưu hạo nhiên che lại cái trán, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra ở thật khi bảng thấy được ＃ hạo lỗi ＃ thật khi hot search.

Dưới loại tình huống này, biện pháp tốt nhất đương nhiên là xử lý lạnh, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên lo lắng nhất cũng không phải võng hữu thanh âm, mà là này tắc hot search bị một cái khác đương sự nhìn đến.

Lưu hạo nhiên hoài kích động tâm, run rẩy run rẩy tay, gắt gao nhìn thẳng WeChat thượng cái kia đã thật lâu không có thu được quá tiểu điểm đỏ chân dung, khẩn trương mà động tác nhỏ không ngừng.

Loại này tưởng bị hắn biết lại không nghĩ bị hắn biết đến cảm giác được đế sao lại thế này!!!

Nhìn rất nhiều b trạm hạo lỗi cắt nối biên tập sáu nguyên không cấm lưu lại hối hận nước mắt: Quả nhiên, dễ dàng nhập diễn là diễn viên một đại ưu khuyết điểm.

Đang lúc số khổ tiểu Lưu thương xuân thu buồn khi, hắn di động rốt cuộc hoan thoát chấn động.

Iron Man chân dung bên cạnh xuất hiện một cái tiểu điểm đỏ.

Tam thạch: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha cùng cái ha ha ha ha cùng ha ha ha ha hộp [ nín khóc mỉm cười ]

Lưu hạo nhiên:???

Xoa xoa điên cuồng nhảy lên trái tim, Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu phi lưu tiêu viêm lê thốc tiêu dao nham kiêu đám người bay nhanh qua một lần, hắn vẫy vẫy đầu, nói cho chính mình đây là Ngô Lỗi bản nhân, đương đại ưu tú sa điêu thanh niên diễn viên, không phải b trạm thượng hắn những cái đó hậu cung (? ), muốn bình tĩnh ứng đối, không cần bị hắn mang thiên, làm chân thật chính mình.

Vì thế hắn lãnh (jin) tĩnh (zhang) mà khắc (huang) chế (luan) chọc nổi lên màn hình:

Sáu nguyên:?

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa lòng cười, cao quý lãnh diễm, rụt rè lại không mất nghịch ngợm, là ta bản nhân.

Tam thạch: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Lưu hạo yan ngươi cười chết ta ha ha ha kia chính là phát sóng trực tiếp ngươi đang nói cái gì mê sảng ha ha ha ha

“……” Lưu hạo nhiên thực tức giận!

Sáu nguyên: Ngươi như thế nào biết ta nói chính là nói thật vẫn là mê sảng!? [ sinh khí ]

……

Cho tới bây giờ Lưu hạo nhiên còn đều nhớ rõ, hắn đang luống cuống tay chân rút về trước bị “Đối phương đang ở đưa vào…” Sở chi phối sợ hãi.

Hắn bắt đầu rồi hôm nay lần thứ hai hối hận.

Tam thạch:??

Không có gì ký hiệu có thể so sánh dấu chấm hỏi càng thẳng đánh linh hồn.

Tam thạch: Ngươi không cần rút về ta đã thấy được

Lưu hạo nhiên bên này xấu hổ mà tưởng tắt máy, bất quá đối diện chính là Ngô Lỗi cho nên này đương nhiên không có khả năng, vì thế hắn dùng tay lau một phen mặt, vận dụng hắn tiểu não gân, run run rẩy rẩy mà bắt đầu giãy giụa:

Sáu nguyên: Ta xem không nhiều lắm, liền cái kia, thật sự

Tam thạch: 👮 lại bắt đầu phải không?

Sáu nguyên:……

Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự rất tò mò Ngô Lỗi đến tột cùng có phải hay không một rảnh rỗi liền ở trên mạng lướt sóng, bằng không như thế nào sẽ lại liêu một ít hắn xem không hiểu đồ vật.

Ta cũng không biết, ta cũng không dám hỏi.

Tam thạch: Ha ha ha ha còn không phải là dạo cái b trạm sao, không gì.

Tam thạch: Gần nhất vội không vội?

Lưu hạo nhiên trước mắt sáng ngời, chính là những lời này! Ngữ văn đọc trung biến chuyển câu, ta chúa cứu thế!

Lưu hạo nhiên không có nào khắc so lúc này càng cảm tạ tiểu hài nhi thịnh tình thương, lại từ những lời này trung ngửi được mời ý vị, ngây ngốc cười ra một viên răng nanh, cơ hồ sắp đem chính mình cái đuôi diêu đoạn.

Sáu nguyên: Không vội!

Phát xong lại cảm thấy có điểm ngốc, vì thế lại rút về nói:

Sáu nguyên: Không vội.

Tam thạch: Ngày nào đó ăn một bữa cơm?

Lưu hạo nhiên giây hồi: Có thể.

Ngốc chó Shiba đối internet kia quả nhiên Ngô Lỗi cười đến thẳng không dậy nổi eo chuyện này không chút nào cảm kích, hắn khó có thể ức chế trái tim điên cuồng nhảy lên, cuộc đời lần thứ hai cảm nhận được chân thật tâm động cảm giác.

Lần đầu tiên vẫn là đang xem 《 hải tặc radio 》 thời điểm.

Hắn nhanh chóng cùng trợ lý xác nhận nhàn rỗi thời gian, rốt cuộc đem thời gian ước định ở ngày nọ buổi tối, ước xong lại khó kìm lòng nổi, bay nhanh mở ra Weibo hot search điểm tiến đã cao cao treo ở trước mười cái kia:

@ không có ta như vậy soái chó Shiba: ＃ Lưu hạo nhiên thích nhất b trạm cp＃ a a a a a a a a a a a a!!!

Chẳng được bao lâu liền có người hồi phục:

@hlszd: Ha ha ha tỷ muội ngươi a hảo vãn, ăn tết hảo a 🍺!!

Lưu hạo nhiên vô cùng cao hứng hồi phục: Ăn tết hảo quá năm hảo!

Như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc có biết hay không ăn tết ở trong giới là có ý tứ gì?

Ta cũng không biết, ta cũng không dám hỏi, ta chỉ biết sáu nguyên tiên sinh liền cùng linh hồn xuất khiếu dường như qua mê chi nhất chu, này một vòng dùng trợ lý nói tới nói, chính là “Cẩn trọng, cần cù chăm chỉ, vui vui vẻ vẻ, ngọt ngọt ngào ngào”.

Hiển nhiên đương sự sáu nguyên tiên sinh cũng không vừa lòng, hắn một bên chọn đêm nay muốn xuyên y phục một bên bổ sung: “Còn có phong lưu phóng khoáng.”

Trợ lý: Có thể, nhưng không cần thiết.

Trợ lý: Hơn nữa ngươi không phải AABB thức.

Lưu hạo nhiên mới mặc kệ nhiều như vậy, hắn luôn mãi xác nhận trong gương ăn mặc bạch t cao bồi quái soái khí chính mình vạn vô nhất thất sau, nắm lên khẩu trang lên xe.

Tài xế bị hắn cảm xúc cảm nhiễm, còn vui tươi hớn hở hỏi: Tiểu tử như vậy cao hứng, đây là muốn đi đâu nhi a?

Lưu hạo nhiên ở khẩu trang hạ lộ ra răng nanh: Hẹn hò!

Tài xế cười đến càng sáng lạn: Nga, ta là muốn hỏi ở đâu.

Lưu hạo nhiên che lại cái trán: Ngượng ngùng, xx phố.

Tài xế: Không có việc gì, người trẻ tuổi sao, ta hiểu.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại ngượng ngùng mà cười một chút, mở ra di động búng búng tiểu hài nhi Iron Man chân dung, ánh mắt nóng bỏng lại kiên định.

Hắn cũng không thể vẫn luôn chỉ dựa vào xoát b trạm cắn cp.

＊ sáu nguyên: Rốt cuộc chính mình chính là cp đương sự, đương nhiên muốn cho ta cpHE!  
＊ sáu nguyên chân thật đại hình chó Shiba, vẫn là cái loại này lại ngốc (? ) lại A! Ta thật danh tâm động 555  
＊ còn có chúng ta đá chồng chất cũng quá xinh đẹp đi 😭

【 hạo lỗi 】 hot search bảng ＃ Lưu hạo nhiên thích nhất b trạm cp＃( hạ )  
＊ ngài bạn tốt [ Lưu hạo nhiên ] đã mở ra vô ý thức cuồng liêu hình thức  
＊ phối hợp 《 luyến ái ing》 dùng ăn càng mỹ vị (? )  
Cam.

Lưu hạo nhiên nỗ lực duy trì mặt ngoài thương nghiệp vây cười, kỳ thật trong lòng đã tạc ra một cái xông thẳng Chomolungma pháo hoa.

Ngô Lỗi hôm nay cũng quá đáng yêu đi!!!!!!

Có thể là tình người kia trong mắt ra Tây Thi, ở Lưu cái kia hạo nhiên trong mắt, chỉ là đơn giản mặc một cái bình thường màu trắng liền mũ sam Ngô Lỗi quả thực giống một con tiểu bạch thỏ.

Ngô Lỗi: Ta không phải, ta không có.

“Tới sớm như vậy a.” Ngô Lỗi hướng hắn cười cười, tùy tiện bát bát tóc, thuận tay lại cầm lấy thực đơn.

“Muốn ăn gì?”

Ăn ngươi! Ngươi!

Duyệt văn vô số Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng như vậy trả lời nói, trời biết hắn ở cặp kia mắt to nhìn chăm chú hạ không bị đáng yêu đến cúi đầu có bao nhiêu khó, chính là thân là một cái ưu tú diễn viên, hắn trên mặt chỉ là khéo léo mà cười:

“Đều được.”

Thiên chân hắn quên mất bắc điện học trưởng sáu tự châm ngôn: Đá chồng chất ăn không rõ.

Mười lăm phút sau Lưu hạo nhiên ở đã trải qua trơ mắt nhìn Ngô Lỗi đem mao bụng xuyến tiến canh suông nồi, đem đậu hủ xuyến tiến cay nồi, hơn nữa đang chuẩn bị độc hại tiếp theo khối huyết vịt khi, hắn nhịn không nổi, liền tính hắn nhưng nhẫn, hắn đồ tham ăn chi hồn cũng không thể nhẫn!

Chỉ thấy hắn trong chớp nhoáng đoạt quá Ngô Lỗi chiếc đũa, đang chuẩn bị dùng đồ tham ăn chính nghĩa huấn đạo hắn, lại nhìn đến đối phương ngây thơ mờ mịt phồng lên hữu quai hàm xem chính mình, vì thế Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt lại tiết khí.

“Tam thạch, ca giáo ngươi a, cái lẩu không phải như vậy ăn.”

Năm phút đồng hồ sau, Lưu hạo nhiên vừa lòng mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi ra dáng ra hình kẹp lên một mảnh mao bụng, cũng đem nó chính xác xuyến nhập ‘ cùng nó càng xứng ’ cay nồi.

Bộ mặt hiền lành hắn giống một cái vui mừng lão phụ thân, đem Ngô Lỗi xem đến ngượng ngùng lên.

“Hạo nhiên, ngươi cũng ăn a, này đều chín.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ứng, biên kẹp thịt dê biên đậu hắn: “Trách không được các ngươi học trưởng nói ngươi ăn không rõ, xem ra hắn nói không phải không thể tin.”

Ngô Lỗi tạc mao: “Ta ăn minh bạch!”

Lưu hạo nhiên chạy nhanh thuận mao: “Ai đúng đúng, ăn minh bạch.” Thuận tiện sờ sờ Ngô Lỗi mu bàn tay.

Ngô Lỗi:……

Lưu hạo nhiên:……

Lưu hạo nhiên thuận thế cầm hắn tay, rời xa nồi biên.

“Kia cái gì, tay ly nồi xa một chút, hơi nước cũng rất năng.” Lưu hạo nhiên thành khẩn mà nói, giống như thật cùng cái quan tâm đệ đệ hảo ca ca giống nhau.

Sáu nguyên chân thật de nội tâm: A a a a a nắm tới rồi tam thạch tay! Ta một bước nhỏ! Hạo lỗi vòng một đi nhanh!

Ngô Lỗi hàm hồ nói cảm ơn, ánh mắt lại không đi xem hắn, thấp hèn đi lông mi thật dài, bên tai hồng quá phận.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhạy bén chó Shiba radar giống như cảm giác tới rồi cái gì.

Sáu nguyên: Như thế nào, giống như, đột nhiên cảm giác chính mình thật sự hấp dẫn?

Ngô Lỗi đợi trong chốc lát, không thấy hắn đem chính mình tay buông ra, nhẹ nhàng tránh tránh, phát hiện tay bị cầm thật chặt, vừa nhấc đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên an an tĩnh tĩnh mà nhìn hắn.

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng chuông cảnh báo xao vang, cái này trường hợp giống như có điểm quá ái muội!

Hắn đánh ha ha: “Ngươi đây là cho ta cách nhiệt đâu? Trả lại cho ta ngăn chặn, không cho động chiếc đũa nhưng không đủ nghĩa khí a!”

Lưu hạo nhiên lại khó được không có chơi bảo tiếp những lời này.

Lúc này hắn cùng chó Shiba hoàn toàn không dính dáng, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi, một bộ làm bạn gái phấn điên cuồng tâm động buôn bán trạng thái, giống như tự cấp chính mình cổ vũ dường như, đôi mắt rũ xuống đi lại nâng lên tới, rốt cuộc giật giật môi:

“Kia cái gì, đá chồng chất, ta tưởng cùng ngươi nói chuyện này nhi.”

Sài nội tâm: Đương nhiên không ngừng một chuyện nhi!

“Ta, ta phát sóng trực tiếp khi đó nói, xác thật là nói thật.”

Sài: Cái này cũng không phải trọng điểm!

“WeChat thượng ta cùng ngươi nói dối, ta xem b trạm cắt nối biên tập video cũng không ngừng kia một cái.”

Sài: Vô nghĩa nói xong, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi có thể hành!

“Sau đó, chính là……”

Cho rằng chính mình có thể đánh thẳng cầu một phát nhập hồn Lưu hạo nhiên phá lệ mà mắc kẹt, ấp úng nửa ngày, nói không nên lời cái nguyên cớ, tay nhưng vẫn không buông ra Ngô Lỗi, khiến cho Ngô Lỗi bất đắc dĩ mà câu lấy khóe miệng cũng ngượng ngùng cười, hắn đem đầu hướng Lưu hạo nhiên bên kia thấu thấu, nâng con mắt hỏi:

“Sau đó?”

BOOM!

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng pháo hoa nhằm phía vũ trụ cuồng bay về phía hoả tinh.

Như vậy rõ ràng ám chỉ, nếu là lúc này lại ngây thơ cùng cái học sinh tiểu học dường như, hắn liền không gọi Lưu hạo nhiên!

Lưu · cuồng hất đuôi · hạo nhiên nhìn đối diện nam hài, hắn tiểu áp lực, hắn phi lưu, hắn nham kiêu, duy nhất có thể ở chính mình video nơi này biến chịu b trạm tiểu chó săn, chính một cái chớp mắt không di nhìn chăm chú vào chính mình, an an tĩnh tĩnh chờ đợi bên dưới.

Hắn nuốt nuốt nước miếng ——

“Ngươi thiếu bạn trai sao?”

————————————————————

Sở hữu 65 người chơi ở 9102 năm sau còn sẽ lại lần nữa hồi tưởng kia viên kinh thiên cự đường, các nàng trên mặt lộ ra chết cũng không tiếc cười, thành thạo mà khảy di động, mở ra một trương ảnh chụp, chó Shiba ở phía trước cười, thỏ trắng ở phía sau cười, bối cảnh là cột đèn đường, ảnh chụp có điểm hắc hắc, cũng không rõ lắm, nhìn dáng vẻ quay chụp giả tay hẳn là có điểm Parkinson.

Có lẽ lúc ấy hắn trong lòng cũng ở Parkinson.

@ Lưu hạo nhiên turbo: Nguyệt hoa như nước nhất khó được, buổi tối cùng đi thưởng tháng sao? @ Ngô Lỗi LEO  
[ hình ảnh ]  
Chuyển phát 65 vạn bình luận 5 vạn tán 56 vạn  
@ Ngô Lỗi LEO: 🌛

＊ không nghĩ lưu trữ hố thi đại học, vội vội vàng vàng đuổi ra ngoài 🙈 khó ăn cũng thỉnh không cần ghét bỏ  
＊ đá chồng chất bắc điện tiểu yêu tinh thạch chuỳ, ta vẫn luôn cảm thấy hắn hẳn là man sẽ liêu  
＊ cuối cùng, hlszd😭


	82. Hôn ước

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freshpears

【 hạo lỗi 】 hôn ước  
＊abo sinh con báo động trước!  
＊ cho rằng sinh hạ tiểu bao tử chính mình liền vô dụng đá chồng chất  
＊ sáu nguyên không có sáu nguyên trong lòng khổ sáu nguyên  
＊ đặc biệt cẩu huyết, đặc biệt cẩu huyết

Một  
Phòng giải phẫu đèn tắt thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đồng thời thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, trong lòng tưởng cũng không hẹn mà cùng:

Rốt cuộc kết thúc.

Ngô Lỗi trên trán che kín tế tế mật mật mồ hôi, toàn bộ phòng bệnh đều là hắn quả trà tin tức tố vị, làm trong phòng thơm ngào ngạt, như là vừa mới tiên ép quá nước trái cây giống nhau.

Ở đây bác sĩ hộ sĩ đều là beta, đối hắn tin tức tố cũng không mẫn cảm, cái này làm cho Ngô Lỗi an tâm rất nhiều, hắn tận lực phóng thích chính mình tin tức tố trấn an ở rương giữ nhiệt kia thịt thịt một đoàn tiểu nhân nhi, bất quá hắn hiện tại trạng huống đã có điểm lực bất tòng tâm.

Hắn khăng khăng không có làm Lưu hạo nhiên tiến vào cùng đi. Hộ sĩ thuật trước vẫn luôn nói với hắn phối ngẫu có thể tiến vào, aphla tin tức tố có thể trấn an dẫn đường Omega, Ngô Lỗi cự tuyệt.

Hắn trước sau không nghĩ làm Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến hắn mềm yếu này một mặt, huống hồ cũng không cái kia tất yếu.

Dù sao cũng muốn kết thúc.

Cửa loáng thoáng truyền đến Lưu hạo nhiên cùng bác sĩ nói chuyện với nhau thanh âm, ngay sau đó người nọ tay chân nhẹ nhàng đi vào tới, tựa hồ là có điểm kích động bộ dáng —— tiến đến hắn trước mặt, phóng xuất ra chính mình tin tức tố.

Không thể không nói, Ngô Lỗi ngửi được về điểm này rượu Rum hương vị xác thật thoải mái rất nhiều, nhưng thật ra Lưu hạo nhiên lông mày nhăn ở cùng nhau.

“Đau không đá chồng chất? Bác sĩ nói ngươi bụng còn muốn lại áp trong chốc lát, chờ hảo ta là có thể đi phòng bệnh ngốc, quá mấy ngày là có thể xuất viện, đến lúc đó ta cho ngươi làm ăn ngon, khoai lang hoàn, được không?”

Ngô Lỗi có điểm hoang mang, cũng chưa nói được không, Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng hắn cam chịu, tưởng lấy tay áo cọ hắn mồ hôi trên trán, lại bị hắn hư hư mà bắt lấy thủ đoạn, không khí có điểm yên lặng.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta nhiệm vụ hoàn thành.”

Nhị  
Ngô Lỗi mới vừa cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nhận thức thời điểm mới mười bảy tuổi, lúc đó hắn vẫn là cái có điểm danh khí nghệ sĩ, Lưu hạo nhiên lúc ấy cũng coi như là hồng thấu nửa bầu trời, huống hồ hắn vẫn là Lưu gia con trai độc nhất, có thể nói nhân khí quyền lực đều có, trong ngoài vòng một đám người chờ bị vị thiếu gia này lọt mắt xanh.

Ngô Lỗi nhưng thật ra không thèm để ý này đó, hắn ngay từ đầu cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ có thể xem như bằng hữu bình thường, tuy rằng cũng có truyền thông xem náo nhiệt không chê sự đại, thấy ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên người b hoặc o đều phải viết điểm cái gì, vì thế bắt gió bắt bóng mà nói hắn đối Lưu gia thiếu gia có ý tưởng không an phận, loại này tin tức xuất hiện phổ biến, cũng không ai hướng trong lòng đi.

Chỉ là quái liền quái ở Lưu gia bắt đầu áp điểm này đường viền hoa tin tức, như thế một chuyện lớn, truyền thông khứu giác đều dị thường nhanh nhạy, càng bị áp chế ở ngầm truyền càng điên, sau lại cơ hồ là mỗi người đều cam chịu hai người bọn họ có điểm cái gì. Ngô Lỗi hiện tại đều cảm thấy, lúc trước này đó tin tức là Lưu gia cam chịu truyền bá.

Bị xinh đẹp phụ nhân gọi vào phòng khách thời điểm Ngô Lỗi còn không có phản ứng lại đây, thẳng đến kia hơi mỏng một trương giấy hiện ra ở hắn trước mắt.

Một hôn ước, một hôn ước.

Phụ nhân tưởng mau chóng muốn một cái tôn tử, Lưu hạo nhiên muốn nhiệt độ, Lưu phụ tham gia tranh cử, muốn xây dựng gia đình mỹ mãn bối cảnh tới làm quần chúng yên tâm duy trì hắn, vì thế mới mười bảy tuổi Ngô Lỗi bị trời cao lựa chọn, quang vinh mà tiếp được nhiệm vụ này.

Đến nỗi vì cái gì sẽ tuyển hắn, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy có thể là hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tin tức tố tương đối xứng đôi, hoặc là như vậy tỉ lệ lộ diện lớn hơn nữa đi.

Hắn có quay lại đường sống sao? Hiển nhiên không có.

Ở mọi người xem tới, đây là một kiện có thể so với trung giá trên trời vé số chuyện tốt.

Hai năm sau, cũng chính là hiện tại, mau hai mươi tuổi chính mình cuối cùng giải thoát rồi, còn không tính vãn, Ngô Lỗi là như vậy tưởng.

Tam  
Ngô Lỗi xuất viện, nhưng là không phải hồi chính mình gia, hắn bị Lưu hạo nhiên cưỡng chế lại tiếp trở về Lưu gia.

“Ngươi hiện tại thân thể trạng huống còn thực suy yếu, chờ ngươi khôi phục hảo lại nói cũng không muộn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nói với hắn lời này thời điểm, tin tức tố bá đạo muốn mệnh, tựa hồ cất dấu cái gì tức giận, Ngô Lỗi không phải thực có thể lý giải. Nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên tin tức tố có thể làm hắn nhẹ nhàng không ít, hắn cũng liền mừng rỡ tự tại.

Huống hồ bảo bảo hiện tại cũng yêu cầu hắn.

Bảo bảo hiện tại còn không có tên, mới sinh ra thời điểm hồng hồng nhíu nhíu có điểm xấu, hai ngày này nhưng thật ra có thể nhìn ra là cái xinh đẹp tiểu nam hài, đôi mắt tương đối giống Ngô Lỗi chính mình, cái mũi miệng tương đối giống Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu phu nhân cùng Ngô mụ mụ mỗi ngày đều sẽ lại đây xem hắn, thích đến không được, này cũng khen kia cũng khen, nói hắn càng xem càng đáng yêu.

Không biết về sau có thể hay không trường răng nanh, Ngô Lỗi mơ mơ màng màng mà tưởng. Hắn đối đứa nhỏ này cảm tình phức tạp, thích là đương nhiên, nhưng là lại trộn lẫn tạp khác cái gì, tóm lại hắn vừa thấy đến đứa nhỏ này trong lòng đều sẽ có điểm biệt nữu, chính là lại là chính mình bảo bảo, nên đau còn phải đau.

Lưu hạo nhiên gần nhất tựa hồ chậm rãi bắt đầu tiếp tân công tác, tuy rằng không nhiều lắm, nhưng là cũng là hướng giới giải trí tuyên cáo hắn sắp trở về. Ngô Lỗi kết hôn sau liền dần dần biến mất ở đại chúng tầm nhìn, mang thai về sau Lưu hạo nhiên liền đem công tác đều đình rớt, cho tới bây giờ Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đầu tiếp tân công tác, Ngô Lỗi không khỏi cũng có chút chờ mong.

Diễn kịch dù sao cũng là hắn lớn nhất yêu thích cùng mộng tưởng.

Tuy rằng tiếp tân công tác, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên bồi hắn thời gian tóm lại so đi ra ngoài nhiều. Có thứ Ngô Lỗi buổi tối làm ác mộng bừng tỉnh, Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ là theo sát hắn tỉnh, giúp hắn phất đi cái trán hãn lại phóng thích tin tức tố ôm chặt hắn, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác hắn so với chính mình mang thai thời điểm còn muốn lại dính người một chút, cái này ý tưởng chỉ qua một cái chớp mắt, không bao lâu lại nặng nề ngủ.

Lại qua hai tháng, bảo bảo có nhũ danh, kêu cục đá, Lưu hạo nhiên cấp lấy, đại danh Lưu phụ còn ở lăn qua lộn lại mà tưởng, Ngô Lỗi đậu hắn kêu hắn Lưu cục đá, tiểu đoàn tử lôi kéo không nha miệng cười, Ngô Lỗi đáy lòng cũng mềm thành một mảnh, rồi sau đó lại không khỏi nghĩ đến chính mình sắp sửa rời đi, bên miệng cười cũng đọng lại lên.

Hắn khôi phục thực hảo, cũng cảm thấy là thời điểm cần phải đi.

Bốn  
Ngô Lỗi lại lần nữa cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ngả bài đêm đó, Lưu hạo nhiên phát hỏa.

Rượu Rum vị tin tức tố thổi quét nhà ở, Ngô Lỗi bị bức lui trên đầu giường, cục đá ở bên cạnh xe nôi khóc tê tâm liệt phế, theo sau bị Lưu hạo nhiên kêu lên tới bảo mẫu chạy nhanh ôm đi, đi lên không quên đóng cửa lại.

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi rốt cuộc suy nghĩ cái gì? Ta có cái gì làm không tốt ngươi có thể nói cho ta, vì cái gì nhất định phải đi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngăn chặn không được chính mình táo bạo cảm xúc, tin tức tố cơ hồ mang theo công kích tính, Ngô Lỗi trên mặt trên cổ phụ thượng một tầng mồ hôi, tay bị kiềm chế ở trên giường, đôi mắt lại quật cường mà cùng hắn đối diện, nói ra vẫn là đi theo bệnh viện khi giống nhau nói.

“Ta nhiệm vụ hoàn thành, chúng ta kết thúc.”

“Kết thúc cái rắm!” Lưu hạo nhiên khống chế được chính mình tin tức tố không cho nó công kích đến Ngô Lỗi, cùng học sinh tiểu học dường như phản bác hắn, Ngô Lỗi có chút ngơ ngác, tựa hồ không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ nói thô tục.

“Cái gì nhiệm vụ? Sinh cục đá là nhiệm vụ của ngươi? Cùng ta ở bên nhau là nhiệm vụ của ngươi? Ngươi có phải hay không ngốc, ngươi có cái gì hiểu lầm ngươi nói cho ta, ta cùng ngươi giải thích, chính ngươi suy nghĩ vớ vẩn nghĩ như thế nào minh bạch?”

Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn nâng dậy tới ôm vào trong ngực, cúi đầu đi nhẹ nhàng dùng răng nanh cọ xát hắn tuyến thể, nơi đó bay vài sợi quả trà hương vị, chua chua ngọt ngọt.

“Huống hồ ta đều đem ngươi hoàn toàn dấu hiệu, ngươi còn muốn đi nào……”

Ngô Lỗi run rẩy một chút, tuyến thể bị người ngậm ở trong miệng thật sự làm hắn có điểm hoảng loạn, Omega phục tùng dục cũng tùy theo mà đến, hắn hơi há mồm, rốt cục là nói ra.

“Ngươi cùng ta kết hôn, có phải hay không chỉ là bởi vì ngươi mụ mụ muốn tôn tử, còn có ngươi ba ba muốn tranh cử thời điểm nhiều hậu thuẫn?”

“Đó là ta mẹ ta ba.” Lưu hạo nhiên đầu tiên sửa đúng, lại trừng mắt xem hắn, trong giọng nói rất có điểm hận sắt không thành thép:

“Nếu chỉ là ta mẹ muốn tôn tử ta còn không cần sớm như vậy kết hôn, ta ba cái kia tranh cử không cần hai ta kết hôn sinh hài tử đều đã thực ổn, ngươi có phải hay không không biết vì cái gì ta nhất định phải cùng ngươi kết hôn?”

Nói xong Lưu hạo nhiên giống như có điểm ngượng ngùng: “Hơn nữa lúc ấy ngươi còn như vậy tiểu.”

Ngô Lỗi ngơ ngác hỏi: “Vì cái gì?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nheo lại đôi mắt.

“Ngươi nhưng thật ra xin hỏi, chính mình ngẫm lại.”

Năm  
Nguyên lai Lưu gia là nhận đồng chính mình.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng thích chính mình.

Từ ngày đó về sau Ngô Lỗi đạt được cái này nhận tri, mỗi lần nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên đều có thể từ cổ hồng đến thính tai, loại cảm giác này thật sự rất kỳ quái, nhìn đến cục đá lúc sau lại sẽ làm hắn không biết theo ai.

“Lúc này biết thẹn thùng.” Lưu hạo nhiên rầm rì vẻ mặt không vui, cảm thấy chính mình thật là mệt quá độ, đối người trong lòng nhất kiến chung tình thật vất vả quải về nhà, hài tử đều sinh người trong lòng mới biết được chính mình là bởi vì thích hắn mới cùng hắn kết hôn.

Hợp lại chính mình phía trước ở Ngô Lỗi trong lòng chính là một thổ phỉ.

Mệt hắn phía trước còn tưởng rằng là Ngô Lỗi không yêu chính mình, nguyên lai Ngô Lỗi cảm tình cũng không so với chính mình thiếu, chỉ là bởi vì miên man suy nghĩ mà giấu ở trong lòng, cho tới bây giờ mới bị chính mình khai quật.

Tâm ý tương thông là chuyện tốt, chính là hai người bọn họ này quan hệ giống như thoái hóa đến cao trung sinh làm đối tượng giống nhau, này thực sự lệnh Lưu hạo nhiên buồn rầu.

Như vậy vừa nói giống như Ngô Lỗi còn chưa mãn hai mươi tuổi đâu.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn bên cạnh đậu cục đá Ngô Lỗi, buồn bực không thôi.

“Đá chồng chất ——”

Ngô Lỗi tay run lên, nâng lên đôi mắt xem hắn, đối phương vẻ mặt đưa đám, chạy nhanh thấu đi lên đem chính mình tay nắm lấy.

“Ngươi có phải hay không không nghĩ cùng ta hảo, ngươi đều không cùng ta ôm ấp hôn hít nâng lên cao!”

Cái gì thân thân ôm……

Ngô Lỗi tưởng lấy cục đá qua loa lấy lệ hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên lại chưa cho hắn cơ hội này, thân hình phụ đi lên nghiêng đầu đi hôn hắn gáy tuyến thể, Ngô Lỗi eo đều mềm một nửa.

“Đá chồng chất, cục đá nên ngủ, chúng ta cũng ngủ, được không?”

Rượu Rum vị tin tức tố như có như không phất quá, bên tai nói nhỏ làm cho Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai ngứa, lỗ tai hồng sắp lấy máu giống nhau, ngầm đồng ý Lưu hạo nhiên đem cục đá giao cho bảo mẫu lại đem bảo mẫu đuổi đi.

Này có tính không biến tướng “Tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn”?

Lưu hạo nhiên hiện tại nhưng không nghĩ tự hỏi cái này.

Ngô Lỗi? Ngô Lỗi hiện tại căn bản vô pháp tự hỏi.

Sáu  
Cùng với cục đá một tuổi sinh nhật đã đến, Ngô Lỗi cũng trở về giới giải trí, hắn phát giác ra có cái gì không giống nhau địa phương, tỷ như fans mỗi lần vấn đề đều sẽ lặng lẽ meo meo mang lên Lưu hạo nhiên, lại tỷ như chính mình hoạt động thường xuyên sẽ xuất hiện đưa cho hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hai người bó hoa hoặc là lễ vật.

Lưu hạo nhiên này ba chữ xem như hoàn toàn dung nhập hắn công tác cùng sinh sống.

Loại cảm giác này không chán ghét, fans cũng mừng rỡ nhìn thấy dương quang soái khí tiểu chó săn nhắc tới Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt mặt đỏ cúi đầu một màn.

Lưu hạo nhiên tùy tiện quán, có một lần ở bọn họ hai người tham gia giải trí tổng nghệ thượng, hắn thừa dịp khách quý cùng MC xem quy tắc thời điểm bay nhanh mà trộm thân Ngô Lỗi, nháy mắt liền thượng hot search đệ nhất.

Ngô Lỗi đối này rất là vô ngữ, hắn không nghĩ tới hiện tại tiểu cô nương đều ái này một ngụm, Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng thật ra vô cùng cao hứng mà biên ngây ngô cười biên xem nổi lên bình luận.

Sáu năm phu phu năm nay thế tràn đầy, có thể nói là thật đáng mừng, thật đáng mừng.

＊ cục đá: Ta luôn là bị quăng ra ngoài  
＊ quá cẩu huyết, còn thỉnh không cần ghét bỏ


	83. Ngọt độ siêu tiêu

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngọt độ siêu tiêu  
＊ hai trương 65 ảnh chụp mang đến não động, có ooc  
＊ nam thần học trưởng × cao ngọt học đệ, trừ bỏ ngọt cũng có ngược, còn có cẩu huyết  
＊ có thể tự hành phối hợp bgm😋  
Một  
Gần nhất Y trung diễn đàn có thể nói là tạc nồi.

Một thiên tên là “818 các ngươi hạo nhiên học trưởng cùng cao một cái kia tiểu quyển mao chi gian tuyệt mỹ aq chuyện xưa” thiệp cao cao treo ở diễn đàn trí trên đỉnh, còn có càng diễn càng liệt xu thế.

Đối này, các bạn học đều tỏ vẻ quản lý diễn đàn học tỷ trung nhất định lẫn vào phản đồ, rốt cuộc ở cái này thiệp xuất hiện phía trước diễn đàn phong cách căn bản không phải như vậy, ít nhất sẽ không đều là Lưu hạo nhiên cùng cao một tiểu quyển mao cp văn.

Lưu hạo nhiên là Y trung minh tinh nhân vật, chính là phim truyền hình cái loại này tô gãy chân học trưởng bản nhân. Đừng nhìn nhân gia mới cao tam, thân là một người biểu diễn chuyên nghiệp nghệ thuật sinh, học tập chuyên nghiệp mọi thứ tinh thông, nghe nói thậm chí đã điều động nội bộ cử đi học một khu nhà hàng hiệu nghệ thuật đại học, trừ lần đó ra nhân gia bóng rổ còn đánh đặc biệt hảo, các loại thi đấu đệ nhất bắt được nương tay, nhất quan trọng là, hắn lớn lên soái.

Lớn lên soái, tính tình hảo, vận động cường, học tập ưu, thử hỏi như vậy học trưởng, cái nào nữ sinh không được tâm động một đợt?

Đến nỗi cái kia cao một tiểu quyển mao, là gần nhất tân cao vừa vào học lúc sau bị cao nhị cao tam các học tỷ phát hiện, thậm chí còn có “Nếu có tỷ muội thích niên hạ, nhất định phải đi nhìn xem cao một cái kia tiểu học đệ” như vậy thiệp xuất hiện, thiệp đều là tiểu quyển mao quân huấn thời điểm chụp lén chiếu, phía dưới hồi phục thuần một sắc đều là nói hắn chân thật chó con, các loại ta có thể hết đợt này đến đợt khác, sống thoát thoát một đại hình trại nuôi gà ( không phải ).

Bất quá, từ 818 kia thiên thiệp xuất hiện lúc sau, mọi người đều thật · an tĩnh như gà, bởi vì trải qua các nàng các loại không phục mấy ngày quan sát xuống dưới sau, phát hiện một sự kiện:

Hai người bọn họ szd.

Nhị  
Ngô Lỗi cao một mới vừa vào học thời điểm liền nghe nói Lưu hạo nhiên này một người vật, cao tam thần thoại giống nhau học trưởng, khiến cho hắn tò mò không được, một hai phải lôi kéo bằng hữu lên lầu làm hắn chỉ cấp chính mình xem, kết quả lên cầu thang một quải giác đã bị người đụng ngã, đúng vậy, chính là như vậy cẩu huyết, đánh ngã người của hắn chính là Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc ấy giống như ở vội vàng sự, chạy nhanh đem người nâng dậy tới xin lỗi, xác định hắn không có việc gì về sau liền biên xin lỗi mà triều hắn phất tay biên chạy đi rồi.

Liền bởi vì như vậy này va chạm, Ngô Lỗi tài. Lóe mắt lấp lánh nhìn theo Lưu hạo nhiên chạy xa, căn chính miêu hồng hảo thiếu niên Ngô Lỗi trịnh trọng chuyện lạ mà vặn quay đầu lại hướng bằng hữu tuyên bố: Ta phải làm Lưu hạo nhiên tiểu đệ.

Từ kia lúc sau Lưu hạo nhiên liền phát hiện, xem hắn chơi bóng trong đám người nhiều một cái tóc lông xù xù tiểu học đệ, mỗi lần hắn đánh xong cầu tiểu học đệ đều sẽ xông tới cho hắn đệ thủy đệ khăn lông, so nữ sinh nhảy mau nhiều, đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh nhìn bộ dáng của hắn rất giống một con tiểu bạch thỏ.

Bởi vì hắn thật sự là có chút đoạt mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên thực mau quen mắt hắn, lại cảm thấy hắn hảo chơi, liền đậu hắn hỏi hắn tên, thỏ con biến thành tiểu nói lắp, khẩn trương muốn mệnh.

“Ta ta ta ta kêu Ngô Lỗi, học trưởng hảo.”

Ngô Lỗi. Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu nhớ kỹ, hỏi hắn muốn hay không đi uống trà sữa.

Bằng hữu cùng nhau uống trà sữa không dưa hệ, lẫn nhau có hứng thú ở bên nhau uống trà sữa liền có dưa buộc lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên người này nói thật ra có điểm ác liệt, đối ai cảm thấy hứng thú liền khi dễ ai, Ngô Lỗi ở hắn đối diện cùng thế vô tranh mà toát trà sữa, hắn không có hảo ý hỏi nhân gia vì cái gì muốn tiếp cận chính mình —— cái này hảo, Ngô Lỗi ngậm ống hút ngơ ngác mà nhìn hắn, tưởng giải thích lại không biết từ nào nói, lại cấp lại thẹn, nhĩ tiêm đều có điểm hồng.

“Học trưởng, ta, ta không phải cố ý tiếp cận ngươi, ta phía trước liền có nghe nói qua ngươi, ta là tưởng……” Ngô Lỗi lắp bắp giải thích nửa ngày nửa ngày, dứt khoát mắt một bế, tâm một hoành: “Ta muốn làm ngươi tiểu đệ!”

“?”Lưu hạo nhiên tươi cười đọng lại ở trên mặt.

Này cùng hắn tưởng cốt truyện như thế nào có điểm không quá giống nhau?

＊ diễn đàn cp lâu 1L: Trấn lâu đồ, học trưởng học đệ lần đầu tiên hẹn hò in tiệm trà sữa ～  
[ hình ảnh ]

Tam  
Tiểu đệ liền tiểu đệ đi. Lưu hạo nhiên yên lặng tiếp nhận rồi cái này giả thiết. Tự kia lúc sau sinh hoạt cũng không nhiều lắm thay đổi, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là cái kia xông vào cái thứ nhất cho hắn đệ thủy người, lại nhiều hơn hạng nhất tan học giúp hắn lấy cặp sách, Lưu hạo nhiên ngẫu nhiên sẽ cho hắn mang cơm sáng, sau lại lại phát hiện hai người bọn họ gia trụ không xa, liền bắt đầu đạp xe dẫn hắn trên dưới học.

Từ đó về sau, Ngô Lỗi giao thông công cộng tạp rốt cuộc không sung quá giá trị.

Ngô Lỗi không phải giống nhau trì độn, cũng không có phát hiện bọn họ như vậy ở chung hình thức hoàn toàn không đại ca × tiểu đệ, cũng hoàn toàn không biết chung quanh nữ hài đều là thấy thế nào hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên, ngược lại cảm thấy nhảy nhót không thôi thích thú, mỗi ngày xem WeChat cười ngây ngô đức hạnh đều làm hắn tỷ tỷ hoài nghi hắn có phải hay không xử đối tượng.

Rốt cuộc, ở lại một lần cơm chiều thời gian Ngô Lỗi xem WeChat thời điểm, tỷ tỷ nhịn không nổi, lấy ra tỷ tỷ uy nghiêm kêu hắn: “Đệ oa nhi!”

Ngô Lỗi không ngẩng đầu trở về hắn một cái đơn âm tiết, tỷ tỷ càng tức giận, một phách cái bàn: “Ngươi có phải hay không chơi bằng hữu lạc?”

Ngô Lỗi cũng thực tức giận, hắn cảm thấy đây là làm bẩn hắn cùng hắn học trưởng xã hội chủ nghĩa thuần thuần huynh đệ tình: “Chơi cái sạn sạn! Cầu đều mạc đến còn chơi bằng hữu!”

Hai người cho nhau ánh mắt công kích hảo một trận, mới đồng thời hừ một tiếng, cầm lấy chiếc đũa bắt đầu ăn cơm.

Chẳng qua Ngô Lỗi lén lút sở trường vỗ một chút trái tim —— hảo kỳ quái, nhảy có điểm quá tốc.

Ngày hôm sau đi học trên đường, Ngô Lỗi tâm rất lớn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện này, hắn ở xe đạp hậu tòa ngồi, tay còn ôm nhân gia eo, trên đầu quyển mao bị gió thổi rối bời, nói ra nói ngốc không được.

“Học trưởng ta cùng ngươi nói! Tối hôm qua hai ta phát WeChat thời điểm tỷ của ta hỏi ta có phải hay không làm đối tượng, ngươi nói nàng có phải hay không ngốc sao, hai ta sao có thể làm đối tượng! Hắc hắc hắc.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ở phía trước cưỡi xe, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, sắp đem tay lái nắm chặt chặt đứt. “Đúng vậy, sao có thể.”

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở mặt sau, đột nhiên cảm thấy sau lưng lạnh vèo vèo.

＊ diễn đàn cp lâu: Hôm nay học trưởng học đệ đi học đồ thứ nhất ～  
[ hình ảnh ]

Bốn  
Từ ngày đó lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi lại trì độn cũng phát giác Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm không quá giống nhau.

Lúc ban đầu không cho chính mình sẽ giúp hắn đưa nước, nói là sợ hắn nhiệt, Ngô Lỗi ngây thơ mờ mịt tin, sau lại buổi tối tan học hắn tổng có thể lấy các loại lý do chính đáng tới ám chỉ Ngô Lỗi không thể cùng hắn cùng nhau về nhà, lại sau lại buổi sáng cũng không thể đưa Ngô Lỗi đi học.

Có thể là gần nhất hắn Học Sinh Hội bận quá, Ngô Lỗi như vậy tưởng, lại bắt đầu hướng giao thông công cộng tạp thượng thu tiền.

Sự tình trở nên một phát mà không thể vãn hồi là ở một cái bình thường sáng sớm, bình thường Ngô Lỗi ở bình thường xe buýt thượng dựa cửa sổ ngồi, lỗ tai tắc tai nghe, hết thảy đều cùng bình thường giống nhau, chẳng qua lúc này hắn thấy được đi học trên đường cưỡi xe Lưu hạo nhiên.

Nói đúng ra, là chở một người nữ sinh đi học Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ngô Lỗi chấn kinh rồi, hắn mở to hai mắt nhìn, vốn dĩ tưởng kêu Lưu hạo nhiên tên cùng hắn chào hỏi một cái, trong cổ họng lại giống tạp xác giống nhau, há miệng thở dốc lăng là cái gì đều nói không nên lời, lúc này có vừa lúc đụng phải đèn đỏ, Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu cùng nữ sinh nói chuyện thời điểm vừa lúc thấy được hắn, hai người bốn mắt tương giao.

Ngô Lỗi ngây người một chút, chạy nhanh tràn ra một cái cười cùng hắn chào hỏi, Lưu hạo nhiên triều hắn phất phất tay, đèn xanh lại sáng lên tới, xe buýt lúc này mới vượt qua bọn họ.

Ngô Lỗi hôm nay đột nhiên có điểm không phải rất muốn đi học.

＊ diễn đàn cp lâu: 555 quá ngược, không có hình ảnh, ta khô.

Năm  
Y trung dưa vàng Lưu hạo nhiên đồng học yêu đương, cùng cao nhị một cái họ kép nữ hài.

Ngô Lỗi hôm nay một ngày ngồi ở trong phòng học, cảm thấy đầu óc vựng vựng hồ hồ, người chung quanh đầy cõi lòng an ủi ánh mắt xem hắn có điểm không thoải mái, nguyên lai học trưởng phía trước như vậy trốn tránh chính mình là cùng cái này nữ hài chơi bằng hữu.

Ngồi cùng bàn xem hắn thật sự có điểm nặng nề, còn an ủi hắn, không có việc gì không có việc gì, cũ không đi mới sẽ không tới, còn không phải là thất cái luyến sao, tuy rằng xác thật Y trung không có so hạo nhiên học trưởng càng tốt, nhưng ngươi có thể suy xét suy xét giáo ngoại sao.

Không nghĩ tới Ngô Lỗi mơ mơ màng màng ngẩng đầu xem hắn: “Suy xét cái gì?”

Ngồi cùng bàn chớp chớp mắt: “Suy xét đối tượng a! Ngươi không phải cùng hạo nhiên học trưởng làm đối tượng đâu sao.”

Ngô Lỗi cũng chớp chớp mắt: “Ta không có a?” Ngồi cùng bàn kinh ngạc, nói không có khả năng a, chính ngươi xem. Nói xong đem diễn đàn chủ trang bãi ở Ngô Lỗi trước mặt.

Chờ đến thượng xong tiết tự học buổi tối, Ngô Lỗi toàn bộ thế giới quan đều thay đổi.

Nguyên lai chính mình phía trước cùng học trưởng như vậy ái muội sao? Bất quá cẩn thận tưởng tượng, giống như cũng xác thật là có như vậy một chút, nhà ai đại ca tiểu đệ sẽ làm ra như vậy nhiều thân mật hành động a!

Hắn thích học trưởng sao? Đáp án là khẳng định, vốn dĩ chính mình cho rằng cùng học trưởng chỉ là xã hội chủ nghĩa huynh đệ tình, nhưng xem xong kia thiên thiệp lúc sau đột nhiên có điểm nhận rõ chính mình ＋ cảm tình biến chất. Chính là hiện tại làm sao bây giờ, học trưởng đã yêu đương, hoành đao đoạt ái không phải hắn Ngô Lỗi sẽ làm chuyện này.

Nghĩ đến đây, Ngô Lỗi lại trầm, đem đầu hướng cánh tay một chôn, trên đầu mao đều có vẻ thực không tinh thần.

“Đá chồng chất, đừng trầm a, tuy rằng học trưởng làm đối tượng, nhưng là ngươi cũng có thể lớn mật nói cho hắn tâm ý của ngươi a, mặc kệ hắn tiếp không tiếp thu, ngươi đều không có tiếc nuối không phải!”

Ngô Lỗi nâng lên nửa cái đầu, cảm thấy hắn nói có điểm đối.

＊ diễn đàn cp lâu: Ta mạc đến cảm tình. Cũng mạc đến ảnh chụp.

Sáu  
Ngô Lỗi ngồi xổm sáu ban cửa, trong lòng thấp thỏm một đám.

Ly cao tam tự học còn có một phút đồng hồ tan học, nghĩ sẵn trong đầu cũng mặc bối thật nhiều biến, lập tức chính là duỗi đầu một đao chuyện này, Ngô Lỗi ngươi như thế nào như vậy túng đâu.

Biên phỉ nhổ chính mình, Ngô Lỗi biên ám chọc chọc mà hướng trong xem, học trưởng nghiêm túc học tập bộ dáng thật sự hảo soái…… Bất quá như thế nào thật nhiều nữ sinh đều đang xem ta……

Tiếng chuông đem Ngô Lỗi hoảng sợ, chạy nhanh cọ một chút đứng lên. Lưu hạo nhiên hôm nay nhưng thật ra thu thập rất chậm, người đều đi hết hắn mới chậm rãi từ từ mà đi ra, như là không nghĩ tới Ngô Lỗi sẽ đến dường như chọn một chút lông mày.

“Sao ngươi lại tới đây?”

“A, học trưởng hảo.” Ngô Lỗi có điểm không dám cùng hắn đối diện, “Ngươi, ngươi ngươi cái kia, muốn hay không, uống trà sữa.”

“Hiện tại sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn một chút biểu, thực xin lỗi mà nhìn hắn: “Ngượng ngùng a học đệ, ta hôm nay còn có việc, hôm nào hảo sao?” Nói xong hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi vẫy vẫy tay, muốn lướt qua hắn, không nghĩ tới quần áo trầm xuống, thế nhưng là Ngô Lỗi bắt được hắn vạt áo.

“Ngươi không thể đi! Ta có việc cùng ngươi nói.” Con thỏ vành mắt có điểm hồng, thấy Lưu hạo nhiên vặn xoay người tử lại chạy nhanh đem hắn vạt áo buông ra, run rẩy môi thực đáng thương bộ dáng. “Ta, ta hỉ……”

Hắn này một câu tạp một nửa lăng là nói không nên lời, Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm bất đắc dĩ, vừa muốn mở miệng, thang lầu chỗ ngoặt vụt ra một cái nữ hài.

“Ai Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi đã khỏe không có a! Ta…… A đá chồng chất!” Âu Dương Na Na lắp bắp kinh hãi, che miệng lại chạy nhanh sau này triệt hai bước. “Quấy rầy! Các ngươi tiếp tục!”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ thầm như thế có điểm không xong, lại đi xem Ngô Lỗi, quả nhiên tiểu gia hỏa vẻ mặt thảm đạm, khóe mắt ẩm ướt, cả người giống như đều biến thành màu xám, nói một câu thực xin lỗi liền xoay người, thế nhưng là muốn đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên chạy nhanh bắt lấy hắn, tưởng đem người chuyển qua tới, Ngô Lỗi lúc này quật cường thực, cũng có thể là cảm thấy xấu hổ, lăng là đưa lưng về phía hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên đành phải liền tư thế này ôm lấy hắn.

“Đá chồng chất,” Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy kêu hắn. “Ta biết ngươi muốn nói cái gì, chính là ngươi không phải phải làm ta tiểu đệ sao.”

Ngô Lỗi lấy tay áo lung tung mà dụi mắt: “Ta không nghĩ, một chút đều không nghĩ, học trưởng ngươi vẫn là đừng ôm ta, tẩu tử ở phía sau nhìn đâu.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không nghẹn lại, vèo một tiếng bật cười, Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới xoay qua tới ngây thơ mà xem hắn, vành mắt đỏ bừng ướt át bộ dáng xem đến Lưu hạo nhiên giật mình, nhẹ nhàng nhéo người mặt liền hôn đi lên.

Thẳng đến Ngô Lỗi thở không nổi Lưu hạo nhiên mới buông ra hắn, tiểu hài tử nói năng lộn xộn ngươi ta nửa ngày, vẫn là bộ dáng cũ cái gì đều nói không nên lời, Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài, ôm hắn đong đưa lúc lắc.

“Kia không phải ngươi tẩu tử…… Tóm lại ngươi đừng hỏi, ngươi là nàng tẩu tử, hiểu hay không?”

Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt, lại có một viên nước mắt trượt xuống dưới, không biết hiểu vẫn là không hiểu, cánh tay phủ lên Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau lưng.

＊ diễn đàn cp lâu: Phong lâu, đều đừng hỏi, hỏi chính là thật sự.

Bảy  
Ngô Lỗi giao thông công cộng tạp hoàn toàn về hưu.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở ứng dụng mạng xã hội thượng tuyên bố hắn cùng cao nhị họ kép nữ hài cũng không có ở bên nhau, đến tột cùng với ai ở một khối cũng chưa nói, dù sao cùng Ngô Lỗi hai người làm trầm trọng thêm, bữa sáng cũng muốn mua giống nhau cùng nhau ăn, cơm trưa ở nhà ăn như hình với bóng, giảng bài gian cũng muốn vượt qua lầu ba thấy cái mặt, ở trường học còn muốn lén lút một chút, nghe nói ra trường học quả thực không mắt thấy. Vì thế Lưu hạo nhiên từ kim A biến thành địa chủ gia ngốc nhi tử ( không phải ), Ngô Lỗi từ nhỏ nãi cẩu biến thành ngốc bạch ngọt, phong cách thấy thế nào như thế nào không đúng, nhưng là tiến đến một khối lại dị thường hài hòa.

Bái hai người bọn họ ban tặng, gần nhất toàn bộ Y trung đều cực kỳ tàn ác tràn ngập luyến ái toan xú vị, cao nhị họ kép nữ hài nói hai người bọn họ szd, nói nàng là giáo phục nàng thấy, có người cảm thấy nàng cắn cp cắn thượng đầu, nhưng muốn thật phản bác cũng không ai dám, rốt cuộc đã ở trên diễn đàn thật thơm một hồi, hơn nữa chiếu cái này phát triển xu thế tới xem, lập tức lại muốn thật hương hồi thứ hai.

Không có người thoát được quá thật hương định luật, Ngô Lỗi cũng không ngoại lệ, tỷ tỷ đối hắn không ngừng xem WeChat ngây ngô cười bộ dáng khịt mũi coi thường.

Liền này chung quanh cơ hồ muốn biến thành thật thể ngọt nị nị hương vị, còn nói chính mình không đùa bằng hữu?

Nếu có nhân thể ngọt độ kiểm tra đo lường khí nói, Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô Lỗi nhất định phải siêu tiêu.

＊ đại khái cứ như vậy, đêm khuya bánh ngọt sổ thu chi, khó ăn cũng thỉnh không cần ghét bỏ


	84. Nham Kiêu là cái độc miệng tinh

【 hạo lỗi / trần kiêu 】 nham kiêu là cái độc miệng tinh sao  
＊ đại ca đại tẩu, lược sa điêu  
＊ đại ca cảm thấy không phải

Gần nhất có người cùng A Tô lặc cáo trạng, nói là nào cái nào hạ nhân phạm vào sai, bị phu nhân một câu cấp mắng khóc.

A Tô lặc vào tai này ra tai kia, không phải thực để ý hỏi, phu nhân mắng cái gì?

Người khác cung cung kính kính mà cong eo, hồi chủ thượng, phu nhân mắng người nọ phế vật.

A Tô lặc sửng sốt một chút, nga? Như thế hiếm lạ, ta cùng phu nhân ở chung lâu như vậy, còn chưa từng nghe qua hắn như vậy nói chuyện, nhất định là người nọ quá mức không cẩn thận, chọc phu nhân sinh khí bãi.

Người nọ nghe xong, thân hình càng cong, hận không thể thấp đến dưới nền đất, cái này…… Hồi chủ thượng, người nọ không cẩn thận đánh nghiêng phu nhân mới vừa luyện chế một lọ dược, cái chai cũng không toái, dược cũng không sái.

A Tô lặc gật gật đầu, nga, đánh nghiêng chính là đánh nghiêng, mặc kệ có hay không toái sái không sái, đều nên mắng, nhà ta phu nhân tính tình tốt như vậy, sẽ không không có nguyên do liền làm khó dễ của các ngươi.

Không quá mấy ngày, lại có người trộm ở A Tô lặc bên tai nói bát quái.

Chủ thượng, ngài không biết, trước hai ngày có cái hạ nhân tự cấp phu nhân châm trà thời điểm thuận miệng khen ngài huynh trưởng, phu nhân xem cũng không thấy hắn liền tới rồi một câu hắn cũng xứng, cái kia hạ nhân trực tiếp quỳ xuống, kia thân mình run đến cùng run rẩy dường như, trà đều rải đầy đất đâu.

A Tô lặc cười to vài tiếng, khen nói, phu nhân chửi giỏi lắm! Bất quá đại gia không cần phản ứng lớn như vậy, nhà ta phu nhân tính tình hảo thật sự, đánh đánh giết giết, kia cũng đều là phía trước chuyện này!

Tiến đến cùng A Tô lặc mách lẻo người quay người đi trộm mạt nước mắt, nghĩ thầm, chúng ta nói rốt cuộc có phải hay không một cái phu nhân.

Nham kiêu miệng độc, là đại gia công nhận, nghe nói một cái con mắt hình viên đạn là có thể làm người bắp chân run lên, còn không có mở miệng cũng đã làm người muốn chạy trốn.

Nếu phu nhân khó mà nói lời nói, đại gia liền tưởng ở chủ thượng trước mặt bá bá hai câu, ít nhất làm chủ thượng thổi thổi bên gối phong (? ), làm phu nhân đối bọn họ hảo một chút, cũng không cần quá nhiều, một chút là được. Chính là ai biết, bọn họ cầu sinh dục cường, chủ thượng cầu sinh dục càng cường, mỗi lần cáo trạng còn chưa nói hai câu đã bị chủ thượng đánh gãy, cuối cùng tổng có thể lấy ‘ nhà ta phu nhân tính tình rất tốt ’ làm kết cục.

Chủ thượng có phải hay không đôi mắt không quá linh hoạt, chạy nhanh cho hắn tìm cái lang trung nhìn xem đi.

A Tô lặc nhưng thật ra cảm thấy bọn họ thật sự là có điểm pha lê tâm, nham kiêu ở trong mắt hắn giống như là thảo nguyên thượng mới vừa thoát ly mụ mụ tiểu dê con, dịu ngoan vô hại, có đôi khi xác thật cũng sẽ dỗi hai câu người, nhưng kia cũng đều không đau không ngứa, căn bản là không có bọn họ nói như vậy khoa trương.

Bất quá nếu mọi người đều phản ánh, hắn vẫn là muốn cùng nham kiêu nói nói, ít nhất cũng đắc ý tư ý tứ, làm bộ một chút.

Hôm nay hắn đang cùng nham kiêu mặt đối mặt ngồi chơi cờ, nói thực ra hắn không yêu chơi cái này, nhưng là nham kiêu giống như tương đối thích, hắn cũng liền ngoan ngoãn ngồi cùng đi, phía sau quả thực muốn vứt ra cái đuôi tới.

Bất quá muốn như thế nào mở miệng đâu? A Tô lặc này sương đau khổ suy tư, nham kiêu nhưng thật ra phát hiện hắn không thích hợp, chủ động mở miệng hỏi hắn.

“Làm sao vậy? Hôm nay chơi cờ thất thần.”

“A?” A Tô lặc chớp chớp mắt, “Ngươi nhìn ra tới rồi.” Nói xong có điểm ngượng ngùng sờ sờ sau cổ.

“Ngươi đã chấp này viên bạch tử hảo một trận, chậm chạp không dưới, có tâm sự?” Nham kiêu xuyên thấu qua mặt nạ xem hắn, A Tô lặc có điểm si mê cặp mắt kia, ngơ ngác mà nhìn hắn, thiếu chút nữa đem trong bụng nói toàn bộ kéo ra, còn hảo há mồm trước ý thức thu hồi, chạy nhanh sửa sang lại một chút ngôn ngữ, lúc này mới mở miệng:

“Này hai ngày có người cùng ta tố khổ nói ngươi nói chuyện khắc nghiệt, đương nhiên, ta cảm thấy khẳng định là bọn họ có sai trước đây, ngươi nếu là cảm thấy bọn họ không linh hoạt, ta liền giúp ngươi đổi một đám hạ nhân, thế nào?”

Bên cạnh đứng hạ nhân nội tâm lạnh lẽo: Hảo a chủ thượng, ngươi chính là cái thê quản nghiêm, phản bội chúng ta, còn tưởng cướp đi chúng ta bát cơm!

Bên này nham kiêu không nói, hãy còn rũ đầu, trong tay vê một viên hắc tử, như là ở suy tư dường như. A Tô lặc nhưng chịu không nổi hắn như vậy, chạy nhanh đem hắn trong tay quân cờ một đoạt, trong miệng thu xếp không có việc gì không có việc gì, không muốn tưởng liền không nghĩ, ta đã biết ta khẳng định giúp ngươi đem này nhóm người đổi đi, đi, ta mang ngươi cưỡi ngựa thông khí đi!

“Không cần.” Nham kiêu cầm hắn cánh tay, giương mắt tình xem hắn. “Không cần đổi đi bọn họ, là ta quá trách móc nặng nề, ta sẽ sửa.”

Cái này không chỉ có A Tô lặc đau lòng, bên cạnh ở trạm hạ nhân cũng đều đau lòng!

Hại, chúng ta cũng quá chán ghét! Phu nhân muốn như thế nào liền như thế nào, chúng ta có cái gì tư cách yêu cầu phu nhân! Phu nhân không cần như vậy tự trách! Ngài tùy tiện mắng chúng ta tuyệt không cãi lại!

Chính là! Các ngươi này bang nhân chính là ở khi dễ phu nhân, ta xem là các ngươi đến luyện luyện tố chất tâm lý!

Bên này một đống người mắt đi mày lại một trận hối hận, toàn bộ cấp nham kiêu quỳ xuống:

“Phu nhân thực xin lỗi! Chúng ta không bao giờ như vậy! Ngài là chủ tử, nói cái gì là ngài tự do! Chúng ta tuyệt không cãi lại!”

A Tô lặc hướng bọn họ giơ ngón tay cái lên, nham kiêu hơi hơi mỉm cười.

“Hảo a, ta đây hiện tại có một cái yêu cầu.”

“Phu nhân ngài nói!”

“Về sau không cần lại kêu ta phu nhân, kêu đại nhân hoặc là trực tiếp kêu tên của ta đều không sao cả, ta lại không phải nữ nhân.”

Phía dưới một loạt người lại bắt đầu run run run, bên này A Tô lặc trên mặt quả thực muốn viết thượng qwq, nham kiêu trấn an hắn:

“Không có việc gì, ngươi có thể kêu.”

A Tô lặc thực vui vẻ, phía dưới một loạt thực không vui!

Còn có thể lại song tiêu một chút sao??

Hỏi: Có như vậy hai cái chủ tử nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Online chờ, cấp.  
Đáp: Chịu bái! Cơm tùy idol, phó tùy chủ tử, nên sủng còn phải sủng.

＊ thanh dương sa điêu hằng ngày over


	85. Lữ hành áp lực

【 hạo lỗi / hoài lê 】 lữ hành áp lực  
＊ tư thiết nhiều, có điểm ooc  
＊ cả ngày đi theo Ngô tà chạy sa mạc lê  
＊ áp lực hống dư hoài

Một  
Hôm nay trong ban cũng bao phủ áp suất thấp.

Dựa cửa sổ cuối cùng một loạt chỉ ngồi dư hoài một người, bên cạnh trên bàn thư cùng bài thi loạn thành một đoàn, lúc này hắn đang xem một trương nhăn bèo nhèo tờ giấy nhỏ, mặt trên tự sắp bay lên tới dường như, viết tự người tựa hồ đã lửa sém lông mày.

To dư hoài:  
Ngô tà tới ta đi rồi!  
Lê thốc  
“…… Lê thốc.”

Dư hoài cắn chặt răng nhảy ra này hai chữ, toàn ban đồng học cảm nhận được một tia lạnh lẽo, đều đem đầu lại đi xuống thấp một ít.

Nhị  
Dư hoài cùng lê thốc ở kết giao, đây là mọi người đều biết đến sự. Lê thốc học tập không hảo cũng không yêu học tập, cả ngày liền ái ra bên ngoài chạy vội chơi, cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều có thể nhìn đến dư hoài xách hắn giáo phục cổ áo đem hắn từ trảo trở về một màn, rồi sau đó đó là một đốn bùm bùm mà răn dạy. Lúc này lê thốc thường thường là cúi đầu cắn bút, một bộ ‘ ngươi tùy tiện nói ta tùy tiện vừa nghe ’ bộ dáng, ngày hôm sau lại chuồn mất.

Như vậy xung khắc như nước với lửa hai người cư nhiên cũng gập ghềnh kết giao hai năm, coi như mọi người đều cho rằng hai người bọn họ cũng có thể bình bình ổn ổn vượt qua năm thứ ba thời điểm, đã xảy ra một chuyện lớn.

Lê thốc mất tích.

Tới gần thi đại học, thời gian so hoàng kim còn muốn quý giá, nhưng lê thốc liền như vậy không thấy. Lê thốc biến mất đêm đó dư hoài xin nghỉ không đi học, ngày hôm sau gần nhất mới phát hiện hắn không thấy, hỏi tô vạn cũng chỉ nói không biết, dư hoài nghĩ thầm ta tin ngươi cái quỷ.

Bởi vì mỗi ngày đều ở hỏi thăm cùng tìm kiếm lê thốc, dư hoài kia đoạn thời gian lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ gầy đi xuống, ngày thường dương quang soái khí bộ dáng đều không thấy, cả người khí sắc cũng trở nên rất kém cỏi, nguyệt khảo ở niên cấp rớt 30 dư danh, lão sư bất đắc dĩ tìm hắn nói chuyện, dư hoài mới miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng buông, chỉ có thể chờ đợi lê thốc không có chuyện, có thể chính mình trở về.

Sau lại lê thốc nhưng thật ra thật sự đã trở lại, cả người phơi đen một chút, khí chất trở nên thực không giống nhau, bị dư hoài một phen ôm lại này nhìn xem kia nhìn xem một hồi lâu, mới cười hì hì an ủi chính hắn không có việc gì.

Ngay lúc đó dư hoài tin, ngày đó buổi tối cũng rốt cuộc yên lòng khó được ngủ một giấc ngon lành; nhưng là hiện tại dư hoài nghĩ thầm, ta phi, người là không có việc gì, hồn đều chạy không có.

Đi theo cái kia kêu Ngô tà nam nhân chạy!

Tam  
Lê thốc hồi trường học thời điểm thời gian lại qua nửa tháng, theo thường lệ bị chủ nhiệm lớp tóm được mắng nửa ngày, lúc này mới cọ tới cọ lui trở lại trong ban.

Tiết tự học buổi tối mọi người đều an tĩnh thực, lê thốc vừa vào cửa liền thấy tô vạn cho hắn đưa mắt ra hiệu, hắn không rõ nguyên do.

“Làm sao vậy?”

Cái này khen ngược, hắn vừa nói lời nói toàn ban đều vặn quay đầu lại xem hắn, đều là một bộ giải thoát bộ dáng.

Tô vạn giới cười, nghĩ thầm này ta thật sự cứu không trở lại, vì thế làm bộ vặn xoay người tử tiếp theo moi hắn tiếng Anh đề, ánh mắt còn ở trộm ngó dư hoài.

Lê thốc lúc này mới hiểu được, cà lơ phất phơ mà đặt mông ngồi vào từ đầu tới đuôi cũng chưa xem hắn dư hoài bên cạnh, sở trường cánh tay xấu xa mà đâm nhân gia.

“Ai, tưởng ta không.”

Mắt thấy dư hoài không phản ứng hắn, lê thốc lại lôi kéo hắn giáo phục lắc lắc:

“Làm sao vậy người gặp người thích dư tiểu gia……”

Dư hoài không đợi hắn nói xong, cánh tay vừa động, đem hắn tay tránh ra.

Lê thốc lúc này mới có điểm ngốc, nhìn chính mình tay, lại không thể tin tưởng mà ngẩng đầu xem ở bản nháp trên giấy viết viết vẽ vẽ dư hoài, lúc này mới hậu tri hậu giác người là thật sinh khí.

Lê thốc lướt qua dư hoài đi xem tô vạn, đối phương cũng là một bộ quán xuống tay bộ dáng, lại hướng hắn nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu.

“Lê thốc.”

Dư hoài đánh gãy hai người bọn họ ‘ mặt mày đưa tình ’, lê thốc trực giác hắn muốn nói không phải một chuyện tốt, chạy nhanh ngồi nghiêm chỉnh chờ hắn bên dưới.

“Ngươi rốt cuộc có hay không tâm nào?”

Lê thốc luống cuống, lớp học đồng học mau khóc.

Bốn  
Tô vạn cùng dương hảo một tan học liền đem ‘ trượt chân bị ném thanh niên ’ kéo đến quán ăn khuya, lại chạy nhanh kêu chút rượu đồ ăn ngồi xuống.

Dương hảo đỡ cái trán, tô vạn moi ngón tay, đem lê thốc gấp đến độ không được.

“Không phải các ngươi nhưng thật ra nói chuyện a, không thấy được dư hoài đều khí thành như vậy, giúp ta ngẫm lại biện pháp a, như thế nào mới có thể làm hắn tha thứ ta!”

Tô vạn khổ cái mặt khuyên hắn: “Không phải a áp lực, ngươi không biết ngươi không ở dư hoài có bao nhiêu lo lắng, lần trước ngươi đi không từ giã liền tính, ngươi lại tới một hồi, muốn ta là dư hoài, ta khẳng định cũng sinh khí…”

Lê thốc nghe vậy tê một tiếng, trừng lông mày, một câu ngươi nói cái gì còn không có xuất khẩu, lại bị dương hảo ấn xuống.

“Lê thốc a, người tô vạn nói rất đối, lúc này trăm phần trăm là ngươi sai, ngươi nói ngươi đi theo Ngô tà lão hướng sa mạc bên kia chuyển động, chúng ta tốt xấu cảm kích, dư hoài nhưng cái gì cũng không biết, ngươi thế nào cũng đến nói cho hắn a.”

Tô vạn thấy dương hảo giúp hắn, cũng yên lòng, dọn ghế rời xa lê thốc, lại đếm trên đầu ngón tay quở trách hắn:

“Ta cho ngươi loát loát a —— đệ nhất đâu, ngươi đột nhiên biến mất hai lần, đệ nhị, dư hoài không chút nào cảm kích ngươi đang làm cái gì đi nơi nào, đệ tam, ngươi đi trong khoảng thời gian này không có tin tức, đệ tứ, cái kia Ngô tà so dư hoài nói chuyện còn dùng được —— lê thốc, hợp lại ngươi chính là cái tra nam!”

“Ta không phải tra nam!” Lê thốc hai tay nắm tóc, “Ta kia không phải sợ hắn lo lắng sao!”

“Không nói cho hắn hắn càng lo lắng!” Dương hảo vỗ vỗ vai hắn, “Lê thốc, muốn ta nói a, hắn là ngươi đối tượng, ngươi này cả ngày cùng cái lữ hành ếch xanh dường như còn không gửi bưu thiếp, đừng trừng ta a, ta cùng ngươi nói lúc này phải xin lỗi ngươi nghiêm túc, về sau cũng không thể luôn một roi một ngọt táo, hảo hảo hống hống dư hoài, nói không chừng hắn bị ngươi này thiệt tình thái độ một cảm động liền không có việc gì.”

Lê thốc nhăn cái mi, cảm giác bọn họ thật là đứng nói chuyện không eo đau, dư hoài, nơi nào là như vậy hảo hống?

“Áp lực, uống hai khẩu đi, tráng tráng gan, hảo cùng nhân gia xin lỗi.”

Tô vạn đem bia ly tắc hắn trong tay, lê thốc héo héo mà cùng hai người bọn họ chạm cốc, trong lòng không đế cùng cái động không đáy giống nhau.

Năm  
Cùng tô vạn dương hảo tách ra sau, lê thốc trực tiếp đi dư hoài gia, cùng dư mụ mụ nói đến tìm dư hoài học bổ túc, dư mụ mụ đem hắn nghênh tiến vào ở phòng khách hàn huyên hảo một trận, lăng là không phát hiện dư hoài.

“Dư hoài đứa nhỏ này, vừa trở về liền nghẹn trong phòng đi, cũng không nói lời nào, giống như tâm tình không tốt lắm.”

Lê thốc chột dạ mà vui vẻ một chút: “Kia, kia nếu không ta đi lên xem hắn.”

“Ai hảo, hảo, ngươi vừa lúc khuyên nhủ hắn, xem hắn là làm sao vậy, cảm ơn ngươi a, tiểu lê.”

“Không có việc gì a di.” Lê thốc hướng nàng xua xua tay, bên cạnh lâu vừa nghĩ: Xin lỗi a di, ngài nhi tử đều là bởi vì ta mới không cao hứng, ta cũng thực hoảng.

Đi đến dư hoài trước cửa, lê thốc đột nhiên khẩn trương cảm bạo tăng, túm túm quần áo nhỏ giọng thanh thanh giọng nói, cảm giác chính mình cùng muốn thân cận dường như, lúc này mới nhẹ nhàng khấu gõ cửa.

“Ai?”

Bên trong truyền đến dư hoài thanh âm, lê thốc bĩu môi, nghĩ thầm tiểu dạng nhi, ta vừa mới ở dưới lầu nói chuyện ngươi có thể không nghe thấy, còn hỏi.

“Ta, lê thốc.”

Qua đại khái đến có ước chừng một phút đồng hồ dư hoài mới đem cửa mở ra, mang cái kính đen nâng cái mặt, lê thốc cảm giác hai người bọn họ chi gian này tiểu mấy centimet thân cao kém bị hắn này ánh mắt sinh sôi xem thành mấy chục mét.

Lê thốc tiểu tâm mà nhìn hắn, thấy hắn cũng không có mở miệng ý tứ, sờ sờ cái mũi đầu tiên tràn ra một cái tươi cười.

“Cái kia, dư hoài, ta tìm ngươi học bổ túc công khóa.”

“Ta mệt mỏi, ngươi trở về đi.”

Dư hoài không ăn hắn này một bộ, mắt thấy hắn tưởng đem cửa đóng lại, lê thốc nóng nảy, không quan tâm lấy chân đỉnh kẹt cửa.

“Dư hoài dư hoài! Đừng quan! Ta, ta là tới cùng ngươi xin lỗi!”

Dư hoài hừ một tiếng, lúc này mới đem hắn bỏ vào tới, lại đem cửa đóng lại ngồi trở lại ghế trên, tiếp theo tính toán một đạo toán học đề.

Lê thốc đứng ở cửa có điểm không biết theo ai, ánh mắt lập loè xem hắn, thanh âm mềm mụp, hướng hắn nhỏ giọng bb:

“Ta sai rồi sao.”

Trong ban các bạn học thấy hắn này một mặt có thể vì chính mình đụng phải quỷ.

Dư hoài vẫn là không nói tiếp, liền cùng không nghe thấy giống nhau. Lê thốc tâm một hoành, bắt đầu bối chính mình tới trên đường cùng tô vạn cùng dương hảo thương lượng bản thảo:

“Thực xin lỗi dư hoài, ta không nên làm ngươi lo lắng, không nên gạt ngươi khắp nơi chạy loạn, không nên ở mau thi đại học như vậy quan trọng thời điểm còn đem ngươi nói đương gió thoảng bên tai, ta thật sự sai rồi, ta cam đoan với ngươi, không có lần sau! Nếu là còn có lần sau, ta lê thốc thiên đánh ngũ lôi oanh, rốt cuộc cũng chưa về……”

“Ngươi nói cái gì đâu!” Dư hoài đem bút thật mạnh hướng trên bàn một phóng, dọa lê thốc nhảy dựng. “Ngươi lại nói loại này đen đủi nói, ta sẽ không bao giờ nữa tha thứ ngươi.”

Lê thốc vui vẻ: “Ngươi tha thứ ta! Ta liền biết ngươi tốt nhất dư hoài ——”

“Nào dễ dàng như vậy.” Dư hoài đánh gãy hắn, “Ngươi còn chưa nói toàn, còn có đâu.”

“Còn có?” Lê thốc sửng sốt, tại chỗ bắt đầu đầu óc gió lốc, không biết chính mình lậu điểm nào.

“Ta hỏi ngươi,” dư hoài đứng lên, đôi mắt lại không xem hắn, tựa hồ là có điểm ngượng ngùng. “Ta quan trọng, vẫn là cái kia Ngô tà quan trọng.”

Lê thốc định tại chỗ, cho rằng chính mình nghe lầm, giây tiếp theo khóe miệng liệt lên, đôi mắt đều cười cong cong, con thỏ nha nhìn qua đáng yêu không được, thả người nhảy nhảy đến dư hoài trên người, dư hoài quả thực phải bị hắn hù chết, theo bản năng chạy nhanh tiếp được hắn, lại bởi vì lực đánh vào mà ngã ngồi ở ghế trên.

“Cười cái gì ngươi!” Dư hoài nhăn lại lông mày, đánh một chút hắn mông, trong lòng ngực tiểu tổ tông cười đến bả vai đều đang run, dư hoài cảm giác chính mình có điểm thật mất mặt.

“Dư hoài! Ngươi ăn Ngô tà phi dấm không phải? Kia hảo, ta đáp ứng ngươi về sau ta không bao giờ chạy loạn, trừ lần đó ra, ta còn phải trịnh trọng nói cho ngươi ——”

Lê thốc tiến đến hắn trước mặt, không khí đột nhiên có điểm dính.

“Ngươi ở lòng ta quan trọng nhất lạp!”

Sáu  
Dư hoài quả nhiên vẫn là quá yêu hắn, đêm đó hắn đem này hai lần sa mạc hành trình phát sinh sở hữu sự cùng dư hoài thẳng thắn, dư hoài kinh ngạc lại sinh khí, nhưng vẫn là tha thứ hắn, hoả tốc hòa hảo kết cục chính là ngày hôm sau hai người song song xin nghỉ, lê thốc là eo đau đau, dư hoài là bị lê thốc lưu lại chiếu cố hắn.

“Còn đau không?”

Dư hoài nghẹn cười tiến đến lê thốc bên cạnh, liền hắn nằm bò tư thế cho hắn ấn eo, lê thốc rầm rì hơi thở mong manh, hoàn toàn một bộ bị khi dễ tàn nhẫn bộ dáng.

“Dư hoài…… Ta tính thấy rõ ngươi…… Ngươi cũng thật cầm thú……”

Dư hoài hừ một tiếng, “Ta cầm thú? Ngươi lần trước như vậy tang lương tâm ta còn chưa nói ngươi đâu.”

“Ngươi còn nhớ này tra đâu ——” lê thốc khóc không ra nước mắt.

“Ta không chỉ có nhớ rõ, ta còn phải nhớ cả đời, ngươi nếu là ra chuyện gì, ta phải hối hận chết.”

Lê thốc nghe vậy, đem cánh tay duỗi đến sau lưng câu hắn tay, tàng đến gối đầu mặt cười tủm tỉm, một bộ tình yêu cuồng nhiệt trung đức hạnh.

“Ngày mai bắt đầu ở trường học hảo hảo ôn tập, còn có thời gian, ta dạy cho ngươi.”

Dư hoài rõ ràng cảm giác được câu lấy hắn cái tay kia cứng lại rồi.

“Dư hoài ——”

“Nghe không thấy, không thương lượng.”

＊ tư thiết áp lực đi hai lần sa mạc cùng loại với thám hiểm dường như, đi xong liền xong việc  
＊ dư hoài áp lực làm khởi đối tượng phỏng chừng sẽ rất có ý tứ ( lại ở làm mộng tưởng hão huyền )  
＊ ngốc nghếch ngọt thỉnh không cần ghét bỏ


	86. (Diễn đàn) Các ngươi khẳng định không biết ta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timuyimadepingguopai

【 diễn đàn thể 】 ta thiên nột ta đã nói năng lộn xộn các ngươi khẳng định không biết ta  
Không có hỗn quá giới fan, bình thường diễn đàn thể, lung tung viết..

Nửa hiện thực hướng bối cảnh giả tưởng, nội dung chỉ do bậy bạ, xin đừng bay lên chân nhân

28 hạo x26 tuổi lỗi, song ảnh đế

OOC ta

Tân đại lục diễn đàn [ tình cảm chuyên khu ][ tử bản ] ta thiên nột ta đã nói năng lộn xộn các ngươi khẳng định không biết ta

1: LZ

Vừa mới thấy ai cùng ai tới chúng ta trong tiệm ăn cơm!!!!!!

2: = =

Ngươi bạn trai cùng ngươi khuê mật?

3: = =

Ngươi bạn trai cùng ngươi GAY mật?

4: = =

Ngươi bạn gái cùng ngươi bạn gái?

5: = =

Xs, căn cứ LS nhóm diễn tinh nội dung liền có thể biết các ngươi là đang xem Tiêu Tương khởi điểm vẫn là JJ

6: LZ

Không không không wc ta nói ra các ngươi nhất định không cần bị dọa đến??!!!!

Là WL cùng LHR a!!!!!

7: = =

?

8: = =

?

9: = =

?

10: = =

Trong nháy mắt cho rằng chính mình tiến sai bản, nhưng là là ta tưởng cái kia WL cùng LHR sao

11: = =

65?

12: = =

Song hoàng?

13: = =

Đình dừng lại, LS nhóm là ở đối cái gì ám hiệu sao

14: = =

Gì gì a, ăn dưa quần chúng mạc danh, song hoàng trứng sao

15: = =

Muốn thật là kia hai ta đây giải mã đi, Ngô Lỗi Lưu hạo nhiên

16: = =

Vô ngữ, kia này còn đánh cái gì mã a, cũng sẽ không bị tra đồng hồ nước

17: LZ

Đúng đúng đúng đúng đối chính là bọn họ

Wccccc ta mới vừa tiến phòng nghỉ tay còn có điểm run, chờ ta ăn nước miếng quả bình tĩnh một chút lại đến

18: = =

? Đã biết, cpf đúng không, tiếp theo cái

19: = =

Hảo hảo cười

20: = =

Ta chỉ có một nghi vấn, LZ trong thôn có phải hay không mới vừa thông võng

21: = =

Lúc trước Weibo thượng xé hô mưa gọi gió, chính chủ phòng làm việc đều kết cục luật sư hàm, này hai người CP như thế nào còn có người ăn a…

22: = =

Còn chuyên môn tới xanh nhạt

LZ tỉnh tỉnh hảo 8, đại thanh vong, 65 này đối vương không thấy vương có bao nhiêu thời gian dài ta chính mình đều hồ

23: = =

Tán thành, ta một đường người đều biết hai người bọn họ không thân, ít nhất ta liền chưa từng ở bất luận cái gì một cái trao giải lễ thượng nhìn đến hai người bọn họ cùng khung, mỗi lần số ghế cũng cách cách xa vạn dặm

24: = =

Không ngừng không thân hảo sao, mấy ngày hôm trước kim giống song hoàng ảnh đế còn không phải là hai người bọn họ sao, kết quả trên đài lãnh thưởng thời điểm này hai người trạm vị trung gian có thể lại tắc năm sáu cái vương đại lục miệng

25: = =

??? LS sao lại thế này, đại lục fans cảnh cáo

26: = =

Xswl

27: = =

Ta suy nghĩ chuyện này hẳn là phát cách vách giải trí khu, LZ hướng cảm tình bản chạy cái P

28: = =

Cách vách khu hai ảnh đế phấn ấn xe tải xưng, LZ dám chạy chỗ đó xúc lôi không phải một giây đến bị người ấn trên mặt đất kỹ nữ

29: = =

LZ này vẫn là cái 3 cấp hào a, tiêu đề hạn chế 20 tự đâu, đại gia đã hiểu đi

30: = =

Đã hiểu, tân đại lục diễn đàn, cùng võng hữu chia sẻ ngươi mới mẻ ra lò não động

31: = =

Không chỉ có xanh nhạt vẫn là gay chuyện xưa, hủ Nữ Chân có bệnh

32: = =

LS miệng có thể hay không sạch sẽ điểm, gay cùng hủ nữ ăn nhà ngươi gạo?

33: = =

Luật hôn nhân đồng tính án đều ra sân khấu ba bốn năm như thế nào còn có người sống ở xã hội phong kiến đâu: )

34: LZ

Tốt ta trở về, hôm nay công nhân phúc lợi thật tốt oa thế nhưng là cherry! Ăn xong một mâm quả thực thành công an ủi ta trái tim nhỏ…

Nhìn nhìn bình luận ta liền đoán được các ngươi không tin, tuy rằng công nhân thủ tục ghi rõ không chuẩn lộ ra hộ khách riêng tư nhưng là ta cảm thấy này một đôi thật sự đặc thù, bởi vì cảng thật liền tính chính mắt thấy ta hiện tại cũng có chút không tin…

Là cái dạng này vừa mới chúng ta cửa hàng tiến vào hai vị VIP hộ khách, đều là lại cao lại gầy tiểu ca ca sau đó một cái so một cái khác kỷ trà cao centimet bộ dáng, hai người bọn họ ăn mặc cùng khoản màu đen trường áo lông vũ mũ mắt kính khẩu trang khăn quàng cổ tóm lại che đến kín mít, nhưng là LZ lấy xem biến soái ca ánh mắt tới xem quang xem mặt hình dáng người khí chất liền biết bọn họ rất tuấn tú lạp! Sau đó chúng ta thợ cả khiến cho ta phụ trách tiếp đãi bọn họ. Chúng ta nhà này cửa hàng rất đặc biệt đặc biệt chính là phi thường chú trọng khách nhân riêng tư, tuy rằng một người phụ trách một bao sương nhưng là phòng nội là không có phục vụ nhân viên, thượng đồ ăn phương thức đều là cách cửa sổ đưa. Phòng bên cạnh cửa biên sẽ có song hướng không trong suốt thủy tinh công nghiệp cửa sổ nhỏ, còn không

35: LZ

Là trực tiếp thông hướng, chính là ngươi bên này đem điểm đồ ăn bỏ vào cách gian sau đến trước đóng lại bên ngoài cửa sổ nhỏ, sau đó trí năng máy móc sẽ tự động thượng đồ ăn bãi bàn, tóm lại làm cho cùng gián điệp chắp đầu dường như đặc biệt bí ẩn… Dù sao ngươi chính là như thế nào cũng nhìn không thấy bên trong là được rồi. Nhưng là ăn cơm trong lúc ngươi vẫn là đến ở cửa chờ, để ngừa xuất hiện cái gì yêu cầu ngươi trợ giúp tình huống. Sau đó ước chừng qua mau một giờ đi bên trong một cái tiểu ca ca đột nhiên tuyến thượng CALL kêu ta, nói ngượng ngùng canh sái có thể hay không tới xử lý một chút, sau đó ta mang theo thanh khiết tiểu người máy liền đi vào sao, vừa vào cửa liền đối thượng một trương cao thanh soái mặt…… Thật sự, Ngô Lỗi chân nhân so cao thanh tu đồ còn muốn soái. Ta lúc ấy ngốc hạ nhưng thực mau phản ứng lại đây, cảng thật ở chúng ta nơi này minh tinh cũng man thường thấy, chức nghiệp thủ tục một hai ba làm ta bổn phận làm việc, tuy rằng vẫn là có điểm tò mò ai cùng hắn cùng nhau tới, kết quả phát hiện cùng hắn tới kia bằng hữu vẫn là khẩu trang mắt kính đều ở, bất quá hắn cởi áo khoác cho nên ta có nhìn đến hắn tay phải giống như triền băng vải

36: LZ

300 số lượng từ hạn chế thật khó chịu…… Ta đi sung cái hội viên trước

37: = =

Rơi xuống thật thô dài, LZ này tốc độ tay ít nhất độc thân nhiều ít năm a

38: = =

LZ nói được cùng thật sự dường như

39: = =

LZ nói được cùng tiểu thuyết dường như, rốt cuộc chính ngươi đều không tin

40: = =

Hảo hồ, nhà ai nhà ăn có thể thường xuyên thấy minh tinh đâu ta còn thường xuyên thấy người lãnh đạo đâu

41: = =

Không cần đi LS, để ý đồng hồ nước

42: = =

Chỉ có ta chú ý điểm ở công nhân phúc lợi sao? Cherry một trăm nhiều đồng tiền một cân đâu các ngươi lão bản khai thác mỏ a

43: = =

Chỉ có ta chú ý điểm ở tiệm cơm sao, này cũng quá kỳ ba đi xác định là chân thật tồn tại sao

44: = =

Chân thật tồn tại sao +1

45: = =

+2

46: LZ

Tốt ta tiếp tục

Sau đó ta liền chuyên tâm thu thập tàn cục, hiện trường thật sự thực hỗn độn cũng không biết hai người bọn họ như thế nào sái… Một chỉnh bồn dưỡng sinh ô cốt hầm canh gà đều cấp lộng trên mặt đất, đau lòng a đều là tiền a. Khả năng làm cho thời gian có điểm lâu đi hai người bọn họ liền bắt đầu nói chuyện phiếm, bởi vì hai người bọn họ nói chuyện thanh âm không lớn hơn nữa bằng hữu mang khẩu trang, thanh âm thực buồn, cũng nghe không rõ lắm. Cũng chỉ có thể nghe thấy Ngô Lỗi nói ngươi lại không phải thủ đoạn chặt đứt, còn không phải là cánh tay thượng bị cắt một đạo nhi, ngày sau cũng liền chừa chút sẹo sao, phía trước không phải nói đây là tiểu thương? Thật hán tử tượng trưng a. Ngữ khí không mấy vui vẻ bộ dáng, sau đó bằng hữu hồi gì ta không nghe thấy giống như ở hống người đi nghe ngữ khí man giống. Ta thu thập xong liền đi ra ngoài, kết quả đóng cửa thời điểm lại nhìn thoáng qua, đột nhiên đột nhiên nhanh trí, bởi vì bằng hữu là đem mũ cũng hái được sao, sau đó căn cứ đầu của hắn vây cùng đầu hình tới xem, này còn không phải là Lưu hạo nhiên sao…

47: = =

……LZ này thức người phương pháp, mặc kệ xanh nhạt không xanh nhạt ta trước tới cái cười ầm lên

48: = =

Hồng hồng hỏa hỏa hoảng hoảng hốt hốt ha ha ha ha ha

49: = =

??? Ấm dương tỷ tỷ nhịn không được, đầu đại GG đầy đường chạy đâu LZ như thế nào liền như vậy xác định là chúng ta ngày thiên đâu

50: = =

Ta đã hiểu, này vừa không là cái cho hấp thụ ánh sáng thiếp cũng không phải cái xanh nhạt dán, này mẹ nó là cái khôi hài dán

51: = =

Cười ra cẩu kêu

52: = =

??? LS tiếng cười rất độc đáo a

52: LZ

Không phải… Chính là thật sự đột nhiên nhanh trí các ngươi hiểu không??? Hảo đi kỳ thật có một cái đáng tin cậy đích xác nhận điểm là quần áo lạp. Ta vừa mới khai Weibo nhìn một chút, mang khẩu trang bằng hữu bên trong xuyên kia bộ LOUIS VUITTON áo hoodie cùng gót giày ngày hôm qua Lưu hạo nhiên sân bay chiếu kia thân giống nhau như đúc… Còn có đồng hồ cũng giống nhau.

53: = =

Trùng hợp đi, dù sao ta không tin

54: = =

Ta cũng không tin

55: = =

Trước cpf cười. Weibo xé bức đêm là giả sao? 1123 biến cố là không tồn tại sao? Hai bên luật sư hàm là không xuất hiện quá sao?

56: = =

Mẹ nó mỗi lần vừa nhớ tới này một bộ tam liền lão nương trong lòng một cái bạo đau……

57: = =

Khác không nói, này hai nếu là thật sự lén ước cơm ta cho ngài đương trường biểu diễn một cái ngực kim cương vụn thạch

58: = =

Kim cương vụn thạch còn hành, Ls lão ca tồn tại không hảo sao?

59: = =

Xanh nhạt đóng dấu 8, chuyện xưa nói xong ta cũng ra dán

60: = =

Ra dán +1

61: = =

……

Chờ một chút, LZ nếu là nói cái này tiệm cơm ta đây thật đúng là có điểm không xác định này rốt cuộc có phải hay không ở xanh nhạt

62: = =

???

63: = =

???

64: = =

? Ta dừng ta ra dán bước chân

65: = =

Cái gì, thật sự có loại này tiệm cơm sao?

66: = =

61L là thác đi, chính là cái loại này xanh nhạt dán thường xuyên xuất hiện cái loại này, kế tiếp có thể hay không tái xuất hiện thân hữu a

67: = =

Không phải thác. Tìm tòi Bắc Kinh SPD kiểu Trung Quốc phong cách nhà ăn, người đều 4000 khởi, phía trước cùng lão bản đi ăn qua vài lần…VIP ít nhất tiêu phí mười vạn đi, chủ đánh chính là vì danh người cùng minh tinh phục vụ.

68: = =

? Bần cùng hạn chế ta tưởng tượng

69: = =

Thần tiên tiệm cơm 8, các ngươi tiền là gió to quát tới sao

70: = =

Ta thao 67L như vậy một giảng…… Tuy rằng không đi qua nhưng ta cũng biết kia gia nhà ăn a!

Bất quá kia gia tuy rằng đãi ngộ cực ưu nhưng công nhân quản lý không phải cũng là siêu nghiêm sao? Giống LZ như vậy tùy tiện ở trên mạng 818…… Ta tỏ vẻ xanh nhạt……

71: = =

Cho nên bối cảnh là chân thật tồn tại thả nói có sách mách có chứng nhưng là chuyện xưa vẫn là hồ?

72: = =

Hảo hạt kích động một hồi

73: = =

Tổng kết: Xanh nhạt

74: = =

Ta liền biết…65 sao có thể ước cơm, đi rồi

75: = =

Ta cũng đi rồi, các bằng hữu sau xanh nhạt thấy

……

118: = =

Ta hao tổn tinh thần dán ta đã trở về

119: = =

Con mẹ nó này dán thật sự chân tướng thiếp… Ta lúc ấy bị cái gì mộng bức hai mắt

120: = =

Hai năm sau đánh tạp, bạo khóc, trăm triệu không nghĩ tới ta lúc trước truy xanh nhạt thế nhưng là thật sự

121: = =

Không hề phòng bị đã bị hạo nhiên ca ca 30 tuổi cuộc họp báo người yêu công khai tin tức tạc thương tích đầy mình…… Chỉ nghĩ hỏi hạo lỗi này hai người yêu đương làm ngầm chắp đầu tình nhân nghiệp vụ sao???

122: = =

Hiện tại xem này dán chính là tràn đầy đường a ta là bị ngọt khóc

123: = =

Ta còn có thăng thiên trước cuối cùng một vấn đề: Ngực kim cương vụn thạch vị kia huynh đệ còn ở sao?

. Kết thúc.


	87. Người có trượt chân, ngựa mất móng trước

【 hạo lỗi 】 người có trượt chân, ngựa mất móng trước  
Hoắc lê cần thiết có được tên họ

Nước trong văn tay, không xe, chỉ là ở chơi lưu manh

OOC thuộc về ta hết thảy thuộc về nguyên tác

Cong mười tám tuổi thiếu gia lê tại tuyến ngục giam tuyển phi (?

Cảnh ngục xách theo cảnh côn đứng ở cửa thang lầu, chuẩn bị đề người tư thế.

Chữ Đinh (丁) khu tù phạm nhóm ở đại đường trạm thành một hàng, cùng cung tham quan hầu dường như. Kia cảnh ngục ánh mắt ở mỗi người trên mặt đều xuyên qua một thời gian, đột nhiên chỉ vào hoắc chấn tiêu nói, ngươi tới một chút.

Thực không thể hiểu được, nhưng cảm giác liền không giống như là cái gì chuyện tốt nhi. Hoắc chấn tiêu mày nắm thật chặt, trước một phen ấn đi xuống bạo trượng tính tình chu gió to, lạnh lùng hỏi, có việc?

Thiếu dong dài, đuổi kịp. Kia cảnh ngục vốn dĩ không kiên nhẫn, lại đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì dường như câu xả một chút khóe miệng, cười đến có điểm ý vị sâu xa bộ dáng, phía trước bên ngoài có người cho ngươi sơ qua quan hệ, dù sao lúc này không phải sai sự.

Hoắc chấn tiêu bị đưa tới quản lý khu một gian thực thiên văn phòng trước, bất đồng mặt khác phòng canh phòng nghiêm ngặt, nơi này cửa đặc biệt trống vắng, chỉ có hai lưng hùm vai gấu cơ bắp đầm tráng hán thủ, là người biết võ nhi, nhưng vừa thấy liền không phải trong ngục giam người, nhìn đảo như là cái nào đại gia dưỡng ra tới tay đấm bảo tiêu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu không biết là ai tìm hắn, tả hữu không phải mẹ nó.

Cảnh ngục ở cửa đứng yên, nhân mô cẩu dạng địa lý một chút vạt áo, bớt thời giờ liếc tới liếc mắt một cái, tựa hồ còn tưởng cho hắn một gậy gộc, lại khiếp với cái gì dường như từ bỏ, cuối cùng chỉ có thể ác thanh ác khí cảnh cáo hắn quý nhân ở trước mặt, đi vào về sau thành thật điểm.

Hoắc chấn tiêu lười đi để ý. Rồi sau đó hắn vào cửa, nhìn đến lại là trương hoàn toàn xa lạ mặt. Lúc này đang ngồi ở cái bàn mặt sau người nọ tuổi trẻ đến quá phận, rất non, đại khái chỉ có thể dùng thiếu niên tới hình dung, sinh cũng tuấn, thoạt nhìn tựa như cái học đường ngoan học sinh hoặc đại gia tiểu công tử, tóm lại là cái loại này không nên xuất hiện ở ngục giam loại này địa giới người.

Kia cảnh ngục eo cong rất thấp, rũ đầu, thực ân cần nịnh nọt thò lại gần hướng kia thiếu niên hỏi, lê thiếu gia, ngài xem cái này được chưa nột?

Thiếu niên tròng mắt sáng trong, nhìn lại đây giả chính chính quan sát hoắc chấn tiêu trong chốc lát, ngay sau đó đối với cảnh ngục điểm một chút đầu, ngươi có thể lăn.

Ngươi tìm ta? Chờ cảnh ngục ra cửa, hoắc chấn tiêu hỏi.

Ta tìm ngươi. Thiếu niên mắt đào hoa có điểm ngả ngớn mà cong lên tới, triều hắn câu một chút ngón tay. Ngươi kêu hoắc chấn tiêu? Lại đây một chút.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đến gần mới thấy lê thốc trên người xuyên kiện trường khoản tơ lụa nút bọc đường trang, nguyệt cẩm màu trắng, là không nên xuất hiện ở hắn loại này tuổi nam hài nhi trên người kiểu dáng, cùng hiện nay người trẻ tuổi gian lưu hành lên Tây Dương bên kia truyền đến phục sức tới giảng tựa hồ quá mức thủ cựu, nhưng phương diện nào đó tới nói cũng là thế gia truyền thống thể hiện. Hắn phía trước nghe mẹ nó đề qua Lê gia, Thiên Tân trùm chi nhất, bất quá cùng Hoắc gia hẳn là quăng tám sào cũng không tới quan hệ, càng miễn bàn Lê gia quý giá tiểu thiếu gia rốt cuộc vì chuyện gì nhi hạ mình đến ngục giam loại này phá địa phương tới tìm chính mình cái này “Người thường”, dù sao hắn là nghĩ không ra nguyên do.

Ngươi tới này…

Phiêu xướng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu cứng lại, lăng là không phản ứng lại đây.

Lê thốc ngồi ở bàn làm việc mặt sau cao ghế, chọn mắt bộ dáng giống chỉ thuần chủng Miêu nhi, nhìn liền sang quý. Này ghế dựa là Tây Dương nhập khẩu ngoạn ý nhi, bằng da thực mềm, ngồi thoải mái, không cùng trong nhà thuần gỗ đàn đồ cổ dường như cộm.

Lê gia tiểu thiếu gia đại giá, ra tay rộng rãi, sau lưng lại có quân phiệt nhân tình mặt mũi chuyện này, giám ngục trường tự không dám chậm trễ, trực tiếp phân phó bên ngoài gian cấp đằng ra cái không văn phòng tới, đồ vật đều là đỉnh tốt, phương tiện lê thốc làm việc.

…… Có ý tứ gì. Hoắc chấn tiêu tính tình đi lên, cơ hồ muốn cười lạnh.

Ta nói ta tới tìm vịt. Lê thốc mặt mày hàm khởi cười, cố tình dùng khinh miệt thói tục con buôn từ tới giảng, ngươi có làm hay không.

Hai bên đều là tuổi trẻ khí thịnh, một lời không hợp, tự nhiên vung tay đánh nhau.

Vốn dĩ lê tiểu thiếu gia còn rất tự tin, ai ngờ người người ngoài là thiên ngoại thiên. Lê thốc kia điểm công phu, gác hoắc chấn tiêu trong mắt chính là khoa chân múa tay, không hai hạ liền cho người ta ấn ở trên bàn. Tiểu thiếu gia còn không phục, tránh một bàn tay ra tới tác loạn, lại bị hoắc chấn tiêu một phen bắt thủ đoạn.

Liền này mấy cân mấy lượng bản lĩnh, đừng lăn lộn mù quáng. Hoắc chấn tiêu cười nhạo một tiếng, ước lượng ước lượng dưới chưởng này chỉ cổ tay, rất nhỏ, phía trên là một con trắng như tuyết tay, cốt cách rõ ràng, móng tay là phấn, có kén, nhưng cũng chỉ là ở mỗ mấy cái khớp xương chỗ hơi mỏng một tầng, tổng thể tới xem nộn thật sự, đúng là chỉ kiều dưỡng quán thiếu gia tay.

Mà tay chủ nhân chính tức giận đến nhìn chằm chằm hắn, mắt đào hoa sắp trừng thành tròn xoe bộ dáng nhi, nhìn rất giống là nào đó vô tội tiểu động vật.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên liền cảm thấy chính mình ở khi dễ tiểu hài nhi, rất không thú vị cảm giác, tay kính không khỏi tá tá, kết quả chính là này nháy mắt cảnh giác lơi lỏng, đã bị lê thốc vòng đi sau lưng móng vuốt đánh lén một đạo, mà ai ngờ này nhìn như lướt nhẹ một chút, thiếu chút nữa liền đem thiết huyết nam nhi cấp ấn bò.

Thuật nghiệp chuyên tấn công, lê thốc hắn cha già còn có con, không đành lòng làm tiểu nhi tử thao luyện quá độ, khác tích hề đường đi lối tắt, làm hắn tập trên tay công phu, bởi vậy lê tiểu thiếu gia đối nhân thể huyệt vị nhược điểm thuộc như lòng bàn tay, tịnh chọn đau nhất địa phương tiếp đón, mà hoắc chấn tiêu mấy ngày hôm trước mới vừa chịu quá một lần sát uy côn, hiện giờ nhìn hành động đi đường cùng bình thường vô dị đều quy công với hắn đáy hảo thể chất ngạnh lãng, kỳ thật da thịt phía dưới đều là mới mẻ ứ thanh, vốn dĩ chạm vào một chút liền không thế nào có thể chịu được, huống chi lê thốc chính ấn ở hắn phía sau lưng huyệt trên cửa, lập tức trên lưng nói là thiên cân trụy đau nhức cũng không quá, mồ hôi lạnh trong phút chốc liền ướt đẫm áo tù.

Thao! Hoắc chấn tiêu không nhịn xuống bạo câu thô khẩu, trong lúc nhất thời đau đến ót thượng gân xanh cũng nhảy nhót hăng hái, lúc trước về điểm này trắc ẩn tâm tức khắc trời quang mây tạnh, nhắc tới lê thốc eo chụp tới, đè nặng hắn đầu liền ấn ở bóng loáng trên mặt bàn, này còn chưa đủ, một chân còn chen vào người giữa hai chân, chính là bắt chế đến kín mít.

Cái này tiểu thiếu gia là thật sự luống cuống, còn lại hoảng lại tức. Hoảng chính là hắn vừa mới bị lật qua tới trước thấy hoắc chấn tiêu mắt đều đỏ, sống một bộ hung thần bám vào người bộ dáng…… Bất quá còn không phải là bị chạm vào một chút bối sao, nhìn không ra người này như thế nào như vậy sợ đau a! Khí chính là lúc trước cùng hắn bái nói dối giám ngục trường, nói cái gì chữ Đinh (丁) khu ngục giam đều là lão nhược bệnh tàn tụ tập hảo địa phương sạch sẽ bị sai trảo tiến vào văn nhược đẹp thanh niên trí thức một trảo một đống…… Cái này hoắc chấn tiêu toàn thân có cái nào địa phương viết văn nhược sao!?

Lê thốc khuôn mặt dán lạnh băng mặt bàn, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng cũng một mảnh lạnh lạnh, chỉ có thể cắn môi, nổi lên khởi eo tránh tránh, lại hấp hối giãy giụa buông lời hung ác: Ta là Lê gia tiểu thiếu gia, ngươi dám động ta……

Mà hoắc chấn tiêu mới vừa hoãn quá đau kính nhi tới, lê thốc lời nói cũng chưa nghe rõ, bất quá liền tính nghe thấy được cũng sẽ không để ý, nhưng thật ra người này động kia vài cái eo đem hắn có điểm cọ hỏa, dù sao cũng là huyết khí phương cương tuổi tác, vốn dĩ đã nhiều ngày hỏa khí liền đại, lại không phải người gỗ. Lập tức khó nhịn vài phần, trực tiếp một chưởng đem tiểu thiếu gia eo ấn đi xuống, nói đừng loạn cọ được chưa.

Lê thốc cảm giác được xử ở chính mình đùi căn nhi kia dần dần ngạnh nhiệt ngoạn ý nhi, đầu một ong, cũng không dám động. Hai người bọn họ cứ như vậy giằng co đại khái có hai ba phút, rồi sau đó hoắc chấn tiêu nặng nề thư ra một hơi, lại là duỗi tay đem lê thốc trường quần áo vạt áo liêu đến trên eo đi.

Ngươi làm cái gì a! Lê thốc cấp bất thình lình phát triển hoảng sợ, kinh hoảng thất thố không quá.

Hoắc chấn tiêu chặt chẽ ngăn chặn hắn, thanh âm lại thấp lại trầm, nguyên câu dâng trả hai tự nhi: Phiêu xướng.

Nhân tra…… Biến thái…… Hỗn đản…… Hoắc chấn tiêu, ngươi cho ta chờ…… Ta muốn đem chân của ngươi đánh gãy……

Thiếu niên bị ôm vào ghế dựa thời điểm vẫn là run run rẩy rẩy, toàn thân đều là xuân tình màu đỏ, mắng chửi người cũng mắng đến đứt quãng. Hắn vòng eo thực hẹp, rất nhỏ, một chưởng nhưng nắm dường như, làm hoắc chấn tiêu chỉ có thể nghĩ đến hình dung nữ nhân dương liễu eo, lại so với nữ nhân còn muốn hảo, là hắn phía trước chưa từng gặp được quá. Quần áo bị lột sạch thực lãnh, tiểu thiếu gia ngực bạch đến tựa ngọc, mặt trên hai điểm màu đỏ chuế, gặp được lãnh không khí, đáng thương vô cùng ngạnh lên. Hoắc chấn tiêu trực tiếp thượng miệng, đau đến lê thốc một cái giật mình, nhưng dưới loại tình huống này lại có điểm sảng, vì thế nước mắt toát ra tới, ủy khuất lại nan kham.

Hoắc chấn tiêu phía trước không thượng quá nam nhân, bất quá con nhà giàu đánh tiểu liền chơi đến khai, vẫn là nghe nói qua, nhưng thật ra cũng không có độ, hết thảy bằng cảm giác làm việc, lúc này hắn nắm dưới thân người mắt cá chân, đột nhiên liền ngừng tay đế động tác.

Lê thốc hình như có sở cảm, kinh hãi mà mở to mắt, con ngươi cũng run run, khó có thể tin mà nhìn hắn, ngươi… Ngươi…

Hoắc chấn tiêu kéo ra một cái cười, kia viên răng nanh thị uy dường như lộ ra tới, tuyên cáo xâm lược sắp bắt đầu.

Lê thốc không chống được cuối cùng, lộng tới một nửa liền không kính nhi mắng, hắn bị làm mềm, cuối cùng chỉ có thể không tự chủ được đi phàn hoắc chấn tiêu vai, ô ô nuốt nuốt nói từ bỏ, nhẹ một chút, giống không có xương hoa vòng ở dựa vào giá thượng, lại như là tự cấp hoắc chấn tiêu nở hoa giống nhau, là thực thuần lại thực diễm một đóa.

Lê thốc hệ hảo cuối cùng một cái nút bọc, canh phòng nghiêm ngặt, không lậu một chút da thịt bên ngoài, ngăn nắp lượng lệ, thể diện như lúc ban đầu. Nhưng làm đầu sỏ gây tội, hoắc chấn tiêu biết hắn trên người đến tột cùng là cái cái gì hỗn độn bộ dáng, lộng đi vào đồ vật vô pháp xử lý, hiện tại thiếu niên đùi căn nhi khả năng vẫn là ướt dầm dề dính. Lê gia tiểu thiếu gia thu thập chỉnh tề sau trở mặt liền như tháng sáu thiên, giống nhau biến đổi, con mắt hình viên đạn bay qua tới là lạnh buốt, lông mày dựng thẳng lên tới bộ dáng cũng hung, bất quá cấp mi cốt chưa cởi tình triều cắt giảm vài phần lệ.

Hoắc chấn tiêu mày vừa động, biết đây là tưởng thu sau tính sổ ý tứ.

Lê thốc vốn là tưởng chính mình đi ra ngoài gọi người, nhưng hắn hiện tại một chút đều không động đậy, chỉ cảm thấy eo dưới đặc biệt gian nan, trừ bỏ nằm liệt ghế trên bên ngoài chỗ nào đều đi không được, nhưng kêu hoắc chấn tiêu hỗ trợ cũng quá mất mặt, huống chi hắn hiện tại căn bản là không nghĩ cùng hắn nói chuyện, liền xem đều lười đến xem.

Trên bàn điện thoại bị xả cắt đứt quan hệ, ủy khuất súc đến trong một góc, lê thốc mặt vô biểu tình nhìn mắt, cầm lấy tới liền hướng trên cửa ném.

Loảng xoảng một tiếng vang lớn tông cửa, bên ngoài không biết đứng rất xa kia hai kim cương dường như tay đấm cuối cùng nghe thấy động tĩnh, vội vàng từ bên ngoài chạy vào.

Lê thốc hừ một tiếng, tạm thời thư hồi tâm. Hắn liếc hoắc chấn tiêu liếc mắt một cái, thật sự cũng chỉ có liếc mắt một cái, thiếu gia thỏ nha cắn phía dưới môi, thực khí, bộ dáng nhi vẫn là kiều tiếu, chỉ là âm lãnh lại oán hận mà phân phó: Đánh hắn một đốn, lại ném hồi trong ngục giam đi.

. Kết thúc.


	88. Vận số năm nay không may mắn

【 hoắc lê 】 vận số năm nay không may mắn  
Hoắc gia thiếu đương gia x chín môn lê tiểu gia

OOC thuộc về ta, ta thả bay tự mình

Tư thiết lâm thời dấu hiệu là nội bắn ( hoa trọng điểm )

ABO, đại bạch thỏ kẹo sữa tin tức tố chỉ là bởi vì tác giả bản nhân siêu thích cái kia đường mà thôi lạp..

Là cái dạng này, ta suy nghĩ cũng nên làm lê tiểu gia hố một lần hoắc thiếu tìm xem bãi gì đó (?

Giả xe, ta ở thượng cao tốc trên đường đại bàng giương cánh sau đó quăng ngã gãy xương…

Hoắc chấn tiêu một mộng hồi khi còn bé, đầu mùa xuân không trung xanh biếc, phong cũng ấm, mẫu thân tay cầm đi lên, đại bạch thỏ kẹo sữa liền hòa tan trong lòng bàn tay, nãi mùi vị dày đặc, thực dính, lại thơm ngọt.

Dường như hỗn độn bởi vậy bị bổ ra, kia cổ thực ngọt nãi mùi vị thổi qua tới, nị nị hồ hồ lại nhè nhẹ từng đợt từng đợt, liền quay chung quanh ở quanh thân, làm hoắc chấn tiêu cả người nóng lên, đột nhiên từ hắc ngọt mộng đẹp tránh ra tới.

Hắn thần hồn hôn mê, lọt vào trong tầm mắt có thể đạt được là một con trần trụi mượt mà vai, đường cong lưu sướng xinh đẹp, hợp với cổ cũng tế, cổ sau sống thượng có một tiểu khối da thịt hơi đột, lập tức đang tản phát ra ngọt như trong mộng như vậy gọi người thèm nhỏ dãi hương vị. Hoắc chấn tiêu lý tính chưa kịp, nguyên thủy dục vọng trước bị hung mãnh mà câu xả ra tới, bản năng kêu hắn triển lộ răng nhọn, lập tức liền phải đi cắn xuyên kia chỗ trinh tiết mà, một hai phải chiếm cho riêng mình mới có thể bỏ qua.

Mà một trận cơ bắp xé rách đau nhức trước một bước tập kích hắn, hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa kêu lên đau đớn, sắc mặt dữ tợn mấy biến mới ngăn. Nhưng chờ đau nhất kia trận nhi dư ba tán xong, lại rõ ràng thổi quét tới lại là dục vọng bị khẩn thật mềm ấm bao vây sảng, ý thức dần dần thu hồi, hắn vừa mới phát giác chính mình trên người cưỡi cái chính ở vào động dục kỳ Omega.

Cổ có thực triều thực ấm hô hấp tản ra, Omega cái trán liền để ở hoắc chấn tiêu bả vai chỗ đó, lúc này ngón tay chính không lưu tình chút nào mà véo tiến hắn cánh tay chưa khép lại thảm thiết miệng vết thương, lúc sau một phen còn mang theo giọng mũi thanh nhi thấp thấp kéo dài bay tới, nghe không ra là cảnh cáo vẫn là uy hiếp: Không cần lộn xộn.

Đây là một lần vận số năm nay không may mắn triển khai.

Lê thốc lúc này đơn thương độc mã tới Đông Bắc cái này hẻo lánh tiểu vùng núi hạ đấu, một cái tiểu nhị cũng chưa mang, thậm chí liền hậu viên cũng chưa an bài. Nhân hắn lần này tới là cái tiểu đấu, mộ chủ bừa bãi vô danh không nói cũng không có gì lung tung rối loạn mơ hồ ngoạn ý nhi, không cần tiến chủ mộ là có thể bắt được đồ vật, thả là từ gấu chó bên kia mua tin tức, phía trước lại kinh Ngô tà tay thăm quá, theo lý thuyết nên cùng bình thường tiết ngày nghỉ đến đây du ngoạn một vòng lại giỏ xách liền đi dường như an toàn thật sự, nhưng lê thốc ngàn không nên vạn không nên, không nên ở kết thúc thời điểm tay thiếu, cạy nhân gia một cái phó quan.

Trước kia béo gia theo chân bọn họ mấy tiểu bối uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm thổi bức thời điểm tổng ái trêu chọc Ngô tà tuổi trẻ lúc ấy là tự mang bàn tay vàng khai quan tất khởi thi tật xấu, lúc ấy lê thốc cũng chính là nghe cái nhạc a nhân tiện đả kích cười nhạo một đợt Ngô lão bản, mà giờ phút này, này một vạn phần có một không đến xác suất chính ứng nghiệm ở chính hắn trên người.

Lê thốc chuông cảnh báo gõ sớm, phản ứng cũng đủ nhanh chóng, lập tức làm tốt an toàn phòng bị chiết thân liền chạy, cực hạn chạy trốn thời điểm còn không quên ở trong lòng chửi má nó, muốn là thật dẩu nơi này hắn liền tính thành quỷ cũng sẽ không bỏ qua Ngô tà cùng gấu chó kia hai hỗn đản. Mà may mà này mộ là thật sự không có gì tính nguy hiểm, liền bánh chưng uy hiếp tính cũng không như vậy cường, bằng không chỉ dựa vào lê tiểu gia nửa đường xuất gia này ở trên đường ít ỏi mấy năm nông cạn tư lịch, khẳng định là muốn ở bên trong chơi xong. Nhưng mà chờ lê thốc ở mộ đế lấy loại hoảng không chọn trên đường đi gặp thấy sinh lộ cũng chẳng phân biệt phương hướng liền tiến đào vong phương thức trở về ánh mặt trời mặt đất sau, tân một vòng phiền toái lại sinh ra.

Hắn lạc đường.

Theo di động hệ thống tự mang kim chỉ nam chỉ thị, lê thốc phân rõ ra hắn trước mắt nơi vị trí là ở vào núi khẩu nghiêng phía nam, nói cách khác, lúc trước hắn ở chính bắc tiến mộ, hiện tại lại vòng tới rồi sau núi ngoại, mà cái này khu vực thậm chí liền 1G đều không có, là Đông Bắc chúng núi rừng tương đương điển hình vô tín hiệu khu. Thả liền tính ấn thẳng tắp lộ trình tính toán, lê thốc phải về đến nguyên điểm cũng đến yêu cầu đi lên tiếp cận cả ngày, này liền thuyết minh hắn ít nhất muốn ở trên núi quá một buổi tối.

Kỳ thật ở vùng hoang vu dã trong rừng qua đêm đối lê thốc này một hàng người tới nói có thể nói chuyện thường ngày, nhưng lần này lệnh lê thốc cảm thấy dị thường lo âu nguyên nhân có khác mặt khác —— hắn động dục kỳ liền vào ngày mai.

Chín môn trung tân một thế hệ nổi bật, quán lấy tàn nhẫn độc ác nổi tiếng lê tiểu gia là cái Omega, chuyện này ở trên đường vẫn luôn là cái bí mật, duy mấy cảm kích giả cũng chính là tuy là lão không tôn nhưng thời khắc mấu chốt cũng còn tính đáng tin cậy kia vài vị gia. Cũng đúng là nhân động dục kỳ gần trong gang tấc, lê thốc hạ quyết tâm hạ xong lần này đấu liền một mình bên ngoài vượt qua, cho nên cũng không có an bài bất luận cái gì hậu viên, liền ức chế tề cũng không mang. Nhưng ai ngờ sự phát đột nhiên, hiện giờ loại này nguy ngập nguy cơ lại hết đường xoay xở cảnh ngộ, lần đầu làm nhập môn tới còn xem như xuôi gió xuôi nước lê thốc thể nghiệm đến cái gì gọi là dọn khởi cục đá lại chỉ có thể tạp đến chính mình chân.

Chỉ có thể đi một bước xem một bước lê thốc chỉ có thể trước đem chính mình bao phiên cái đế hướng lên trời, đem một ít phi nhu yếu phẩm ném xuống giảm phụ, lại ở phiên đến trước đâu khi lấy ra một trương ngạnh chất trường tấm card —— một trương hồng nhạt bài Tarot. Lê thốc đạp đầu tỉ mỉ hồi tưởng một lần, ý thức được chính mình sở dĩ như vậy không chỗ nào sợ hãi quang côn tư lệnh mà tới, còn có một bộ phận nguyên nhân là tô vạn tiểu tử này biến tướng cổ vũ.

Vốn dĩ tô vạn là ở cùng gấu chó học nghệ, nhưng sắp tới không biết chạy đi đâu oai, đột nhiên mê thượng xem bói, thả căn cứ bị hắn tính quá người giảng, tựa hồ còn đĩnh chuẩn. Lúc này trước khi đi, không yên tâm tô vạn riêng quấn lấy hắn làm chính mình cũng coi như tính toán, lê thốc thật sự chịu không nổi cái kia dính người kính nhi, liền đáp ứng rồi. Lúc ấy tính ra tới kết quả quay đầu đã bị lê thốc tùy tay nhét vào trong bao, mà lúc này kia trương đường cong ấu trĩ bài đang bị hắn kẹp nơi tay chỉ gian, viền vàng lặng yên chiết xạ Đông Bắc ngày xuân vẫn hiện lãnh diệu quang. Lê thốc đứng ở ánh nắng chiết xạ chạc cây bóng cây gian, bất kỳ nhiên hồi tưởng khởi lúc ấy tô vạn một trương oa oa mặt cười đến mi khai, đè nặng bài mặt vì hắn giải thích nói: Hảo bài nha áp lực! Gặp dữ hóa lành.

Lạnh nhạt mà đem tô vạn cũng thêm tiến sổ đen lê thốc ở tam giờ sau đụng phải hôn mê hoắc chấn tiêu.

Đống lửa ở cách đó không xa đùng thiêu đốt, tiểu thốc vàng óng ánh ánh sáng nhảy lên, mơ màng chiếu này chỗ huyệt động một tiểu phương thiên địa.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đem tỉnh khi lê thốc liền biết được, này nam nhân tin tức tố quả thực cường thế quá phận, mênh mông hải dương hơi thở cùng muốn chiếm cứ lãnh địa dường như nháy mắt nổ tung, cùng người thượng ở hôn mê khi ôn thôn bao dung trạng thái toàn không giống nhau, ở chủ nhân thức tỉnh đệ nhất giây tràn lan thiên cái mà vọt tới, bức cho hắn sống lưng mềm nhũn, thiếu chút nữa trực tiếp đảo qua đi.

Không phải cái hảo trêu chọc nhân vật. Nhưng một là lê thốc hiển nhiên không đến chọn, thứ hai là lê tiểu gia từ trước đến nay lá gan đại.

Sớm phi hai mươi tuổi như vậy tuổi trẻ khí thịnh hoắc chấn tiêu lúc này tức giận cũng rất bình tĩnh, xem xét thời thế không lại động tác, tương đương thức thời. Rốt cuộc hoang sơn dã lĩnh chữa bệnh điều kiện đơn sơ, hắn cơ hồ hoành kéo toàn bộ cánh tay đao thương lại thâm, tốt xấu người này còn cho hắn thanh quá sang phùng châm, nhưng khép lại là một chuyện, lần thứ hai cảm nhiễm lại là một chuyện khác, hắn còn không nghĩ phế bỏ một bàn tay.

Lê thốc thực mau đem ngón tay rút ra, mới mẻ máu ào ạt chảy xuống, trên mặt đất tích thành một tiểu than. Hoắc chấn tiêu chau mày, lúc này lại là không lại nhân đau mà hé răng, chỉ là nhìn chằm chằm lê thốc chống bờ vai của hắn một chút một chút chi đứng dậy tới.

Ánh lửa từ một bên chiếu tới, trước mắt người non nửa khuôn mặt đều nặc ở bóng ma, hoắc chấn tiêu chỉ có thể xem cái mơ hồ, nhưng đã trọn đủ. Người này cằm là nhòn nhọn xảo xảo một cái, miệng cũng tiểu, cánh môi lại có no đủ cảm giác, mũi rất cao, mắt hai mí, mắt đào hoa, đẹp phải gọi người ngoài ý muốn, rõ ràng mặt mày đều là ôn thôn xuân tình, ánh mắt lại giống như một thanh thất vỏ đao, lông mi tiếp theo song hổ phách đôi mắt mang câu, sắc bén đến không giống cái có được loại này ngọt ngào nãi mùi vị Omega.

Tầm mắt tương đối kia một khắc, không quan hệ tình yêu, hoắc chấn tiêu trong xương cốt nguyên tự thiên tính ham muốn chinh phục đột nhiên thay nhau nổi lên, cùng với bị ở vào động dục kỳ O sở khiến cho thể nhiệt, tựa hồ chính dọc theo lao nhanh huyết mạch bạo phí lên. Mà lê thốc đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa, lại một lần bị đối phương mạc danh bạo trướng tin tức tố bức cho thân mềm, hắn bám vào hoắc chấn tiêu kiên cố cánh tay lòng bàn tay thượng đều là tế mỏng hãn, thấm ướt môi rung động vài cái, khinh phiêu phiêu phun ra một câu thao mẹ ngươi.

Vận số năm nay không may mắn đồng dạng áp dụng ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên người, nhưng cùng lê thốc đơn thuần là bởi vì chính mình làm bất đồng, hắn là bị người khác làm.

Hoắc gia đến hoắc thiên hồng mới thôi đều là thuần hỗn hắc, không chỉ có tại Thượng Hải, thậm chí đại đa số địa giới ở trên đường nhưng che một phương thiên, mà hoắc chấn tiêu muốn tiếp nhận đương gia, còn lại là muốn đem vĩnh hâm từ màu đen tẩy thành tro sắc, điểm này hiển nhiên chạm đến đại đa số lão nhân ích lợi, tự nhiên vô pháp lấy hoà bình phương thức vượt qua. Mà hoắc chấn tiêu chính là ở phía trước mấy ngày bị người bày một đạo, lấy hơi kém phế bỏ một bàn tay làm đại giới thoát hiểm, ai ngờ lại bị lê thốc dùng một loại khác phương thức vây ở cái này tiểu sơn động.

Sinh lý cùng vật lý song trọng ý nghĩa thượng.

Ngươi cho ta dùng gây tê? Hoắc chấn tiêu lạnh giọng hỏi. Bởi vì hắn phát hiện chính mình trừ bỏ kia chỉ đem khâu lại hảo hiển nhiên không thể kịch liệt vận động thương cánh tay bên ngoài, mặt khác tứ chi cũng vô pháp nhi nhúc nhích.

Lê thốc lười nhác ứng một tiếng, hắn động dục kỳ chính liệt, tự giác có chút căng không đi xuống, tâm tư sớm không ở như thế nào ý đồ ở đối phương trên người khai quật điểm cái gì tương quan tin tức —— lẫn nhau không liên lụy tốt nhất, bởi vậy lúc này không thể không chủ động mở miệng giao thiệp, nói thẳng: Ngươi tay chỉ là da thịt thương, không thương đến căn bản. Động mạch cùng thần kinh đều không có việc gì, không tính xuất huyết nhiều, miệng vết thương là ta xử lý, châm cũng phùng qua.

Ta tính cứu ngươi nửa cái mạng, ngươi giúp ta lần này. Lâm thời dấu hiệu, ngày sau thanh toán xong. Hắn cắn môi, trên mặt ướt đẫm phảng phất vừa rồi đã khóc, hốc mắt cũng là hồng, tựa hồ đã đáng thương hề hề mà rơi vào mê tình, xem đến hoắc chấn tiêu đều mày nhảy dựng, nhất thời khó nhịn, mà cuối cùng một câu rồi lại đem bản tính lộ rõ, một cổ mềm mụp tàn nhẫn kính nhi.…… Không cần muốn làm dư thừa sự, bằng không ta không ngại làm bị thương ngoài da biến thành vĩnh cửu tính tổn thương.

Hoắc thiếu đương gia nhân sinh trên đời 22 năm, lần đầu tiên bị cái O hiếp bức, mà lúc này lại nhân bị quản chế với người không được phản kháng, thực sự trong lòng hỏa đại, lăng là cho khí cười một chút. Hoắc chấn tiêu từ giọng căn tử thở ra nặng nề trọc khí, tuấn dật mi phong hung hăng ninh ở bên nhau.

Vậy ngươi nhanh lên được chưa.

Lê thốc chỉ lo chính mình, mà hoắc chấn tiêu hiển nhiên là phải cho tốc độ này tra tấn điên rồi, không thể không nghiến răng nghiến lợi xuất khẩu oán giận, mà lê thốc tự thân khó bảo toàn, tự nhiên không công phu để ý đến hắn. Giao thiệp không thành, hoắc chấn tiêu đầu sau này một dỗi, dựa vào sơn động vách đá thượng, chỉ có thể là cắn răng nhẫn nại.

Kỳ thật cũng không phải không được, nhưng hoắc thiếu gia cũng là tính tình không nhỏ một người, tựa hồ một hai phải lê thốc ở hắn trên người chính mình thao thấu chính mình mới bằng lòng bỏ qua, mà chờ lê thốc từ một hồ xuân thủy nhộn nhạo bứt ra, giác ra không đúng thời điểm, đã liền khởi eo sức lực đều bị hết sạch.

Lê tiểu gia tính tình không tính quá hảo, điểm này trên đường đều biết, hắn tại thủ hạ trước mặt quán là xụ mặt hành sự, sinh khí khi càng hiện âm lãnh, toàn không giống cái chỉ có hai mươi tuổi người trẻ tuổi, càng không giống cái Omega. Nhưng lúc này phân người phân sự, lê thốc càng thiên hảo dắt khóe môi lộ ra gương mặt tươi cười. Hắn dán qua đi, đầu lưỡi dò ra tới, đỏ bừng mềm một đoạn, liếm liếm nam nhân gắt gao nhấp khởi lãnh lệ môi phong, vẫn cứ mềm mại tựa sử không thượng khí lực nói, lại là ngang ngược mười phần, một chút đạo lý đều không nói.

Không cần lãng phí thời gian. Lê thốc lông mi rất dài, nhìn xuống góc độ dịu ngoan, làm hoắc chấn tiêu sinh ra một loại trong lòng ngực người trẻ tuổi ngoan đến không thể tưởng tượng cảm giác, mà hắn ướt dầm dề lông mi nâng lên tới, phía dưới lại là một đôi đen tối lại âm ngoan mắt. Lê thốc chưởng là ướt nóng, đầu ngón tay chậm rì rì điểm ở hoắc chấn tiêu huyết khối đem ngưng miệng vết thương chỗ, môi châu kiều đến giống cái tổng ở làm nũng tiểu mỹ nhân, nhưng mà lời trong lời ngoài đều là không kiên nhẫn ý tứ. Ngươi lại không bắn, ta liền phế đi ngươi này chỉ tay.

Đi mẹ ngươi nhân tình thanh toán xong. Hoắc chấn tiêu tưởng, đừng làm cho ta tìm ngươi.

Lê thốc một chút cũng chưa lãng phí thuốc mê, phía trước lại hai châm đi xuống, chờ hoắc chấn tiêu lại thanh tỉnh thời điểm, nơi này cũng chỉ dư lại hắn một người.

Lửa trại tắt ở hắc hôi trung, xuân phong se lạnh đánh toàn nhi tinh tế hướng trong thổi, giảm bớt không ít dược vật tác dụng hôn đầu trướng não. Hoắc chấn tiêu cau mày nhìn chung quanh một chuyến, phát giác nơi này trống rỗng, liền nửa phần dư thừa dấu vết cũng chưa lưu lại, nếu không phải tự thân tàn lưu dung hợp kia cổ kẹo sữa mùi vị chưa cởi, hắn đều cho rằng chính mình là làm một giấc mộng.

Hoắc gia động tác thực mau, hoắc chấn tiêu còn không có tới kịp xuống núi, cũng đã bị tìm được rồi.

Trần tranh là trước đi lên cái kia, mà chờ hắn mau đến hoắc chấn tiêu trước mặt khi lại đột nhiên giác ra không thích hợp.

Ai trên người của ngươi… Trần tranh sửng sốt, hồ nghi mà nghe nghe.

Loạn nghe cái gì. Hoắc thiếu gia rõ ràng tâm tình không tốt, đá người một chân.

Nha vị này gia, nghe một chút còn không cho. Trần tranh lùi về cổ phiên cái đại bạch mắt, lại cợt nhả mà qua đi, dù sao hắn là nghe thấy, cũng cân nhắc ra tới.

Còn rất ngọt? Lợi hại a, các huynh đệ lo lắng ngươi lâu như vậy, hợp lại hoắc thiếu gia là cố ý tới loại này thâm sơn cùng cốc thâm sơn cùng cốc đánh dã thực đâu.

Cũng không phải là dã thực sao, bất quá là bị đánh cái kia. Hoắc chấn tiêu vừa nhớ tới chuyện này liền tức giận đến hàm răng phát ngứa, lồng ngực một ngụm hờn dỗi nghẹn đến mức nửa vời.

…… Ai từ từ, ngươi tay là sao?! Trần tranh vốn là lo lắng, chạy nhanh tiếp đón phía sau bác sĩ lại đây, kết quả chờ chính mình để sát vào nhìn thoáng qua, lúc sau liền trừu lông mày, một bộ muốn cười lại không quá dám cười bộ dáng: Không phải, lão hoắc, ngươi đây là cái nào ở nông thôn đại phu làm a?

Này phùng tuyến tiêu chuẩn, học sinh tiểu học thêu hoa dường như.

Hoắc chấn tiêu mặc kệ hắn, trần tranh chính mình là có thể bá bá bá, cùng thuyết thư dường như. Đi theo bác sĩ đầu tiên là đơn giản vì hoắc chấn tiêu làm một lần kiểm tra sức khoẻ, ngay sau đó thay đổi khí giới liền tưởng cấp thiếu đương gia cắt chỉ trọng tới, lại thình lình bị người cản lại.

Không cần. Hoắc chấn tiêu ánh mắt quả lạnh nhìn chằm chằm kia oai bảy vặn tám phùng tuyến, thanh âm lãnh đến giống cánh đồng tuyết thượng băng tra tử, lại lạnh lại tủng, nghe được không thể hiểu được trần tranh đều phía sau lưng chợt lạnh, sợ tới mức chạy nhanh câm miệng, da đầu tê dại.

Lưu trữ cái này là được.

. Kết thúc.


	89. Bên hồ Baikal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fengqiwu320

【 hoắc như 】《 hồ Baikal bạn 》 ( thượng ) http://fengqiwu320.lofter.com/post/1fcd78e5_12e10d853  
* thực không đáng tin cậy hắc đạo phong, ABO thế giới quan, tặng cho ta tiểu nguyệt lượng ~ @ nếu tố  
*ooc báo động trước

  
“Hắn liền như ma ngươi mạn tư khắc”

  
Như ý đứng ở thật lớn cửa sổ sát đất trước hướng ra phía ngoài vọng.  
Mặt trời lặn ánh chiều tà phun ra nuốt vào ra ảm đạm huyết sắc, bao nhiêu trong vắt kim quang nghiêng nghiêng dừng ở trong viện hồ điệp lan thượng, gấp ra u buồn lãnh đạm sắc điệu.  
Như ý dưới đáy lòng xưng hô này tòa màu trắng cao cấp chung cư vì hoắc công quán, bởi vì nó thật sự cực kỳ giống dân quốc thời kỳ kiến trúc. Bề ngoài hùng vĩ đồ sộ, từ đá cẩm thạch xây nên, rất là nghiêm túc khí phái, nhưng cũng thập phần lạnh lẽo, nơi này tiếp cận vùng ngoại ô, cơ hồ sẽ không có người hỏi thăm, liền chung cư ảnh ngược đều là tịch mịch.  
Kiến trúc nội nhiều đến là như ý không đi qua phòng, quải đều là hắn không nhận biết danh gia họa tranh sơn dầu -- nghe nói tùy tiện bán đi đều có thể đổi mười cái như ý, như ý tính không rõ nơi này chiếm địa diện tích, cũng không hiểu được này đống kiến trúc thực tế giá trị. Hắn chỉ biết, nơi này trừ bỏ hắn, còn ở quản gia Phúc bá cùng bảo mẫu phúc mẹ, ngoài ra còn thêm hai cái trầm mặc hầu gái.  
Nhưng mà này đống kiến trúc thực tế chủ nhân, như ý trên danh nghĩa bạn lữ, hoắc chấn tiêu, lại không thường tới.

Cho nên như ý có đôi khi cũng sẽ tưởng, hắn có lẽ chính là hoắc chấn tiêu dưỡng ở trong lồng một con chim hoàng yến.  
Bất quá, đem chim hoàng yến nhốt lại người, nhiều ít vẫn là thích chim hoàng yến.  
Nhưng mà hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không thích hắn.

Như ý vốn là một cái bình thường tốt nghiệp đại học sinh viên chưa tốt nghiệp, liền ở hắn chuẩn bị về nhà kế thừa gia nghiệp -- một nhà gà bài cửa hàng thời điểm, một cái phong độ nhẹ nhàng luật sư tìm tới hắn.  
Luật sư tự xưng họ Tào, đối hắn nói, muốn hắn tức khắc kế thừa hắn thúc thúc lưu lại giá trị 6.5 trăm triệu di sản.  
Như ý phụ thân ban đầu là thịnh cổ tập đoàn tài chính chủ tịch trưởng tử, lại là nước ngoài lưu học trở về, vốn dĩ nhất có tư cách kế thừa gia nghiệp, há liêu như ý lão ba ở gặp được như ý lão mẹ, tức một nhà gà bài cửa hàng lão bản nương thời điểm, hắn liền té ngã lộn nhào mà rơi vào bể tình.  
Lão gia tử nghe nói việc này đương trường phiên mặt, gia hai chiếu phim một hồi các đại phim truyền hình đều thích nghe ngóng phụ tử battle lúc sau. Như ý lão cha quyết đoán mang theo như ý lão mẹ xa chạy cao bay, nửa phần gia sản cũng chưa muốn.  
Sau lại gia nghiệp này tự nhiên liền giao cho như ý thúc thúc, nhưng là như ý thúc thúc là cái không biết cố gắng, nửa cái con nối dõi cũng chưa lưu lại, cho nên cuối cùng vẫn là dựa theo lão gia tử di chúc, đem thịnh cổ tập đoàn để lại cho như ý.  
Lúc đó như ý cha mẹ đã qua đời. Như ý ngây thơ mờ mịt nghe xong tào luật sư trình bày sau, thập phần thành khẩn đã mở miệng: “Ta cái gì cũng chưa nghe hiểu, ngài liền nói cho ta, ta yêu cầu làm cái gì?”  
Tào luật sư nhìn thoáng qua trước mắt bùn lầy, thở dài: “Thiêm mấy cái văn kiện là được. Hơn nữa ngươi hiện tại là kẻ có tiền, tiểu thiếu gia.”

Kỳ thật như ý đối tiền không có gì khái niệm. Nam nhân tổng ái lấy đi ra ngoài khoe ra bật lửa chìa khóa xe đồng hồ gì đó hắn cũng chưa bao giờ quan tâm. Hắn đại học học tiếng Trung, lén yêu thích là lên mạng sờ cá, trước đó không lâu còn kém điểm ở một cái trang web ký ước, vốn dĩ như ý là tính toán về nhà kế thừa lão mẹ nó gà bài cửa hàng, bình bình ổn ổn vượt qua cả đời. Nhưng là này ngang trời xuất thế 6.5 trăm triệu di sản quấy rầy hắn toàn bộ kế hoạch.

Đêm đó hắn liền quyết định học tập như thế nào làm một kẻ có tiền người.  
Hắn đi H thị lớn nhất một nhà quán bar, nơi này đối với hắn như vậy môi hồng răng trắng Omega tới nói, thật giống như dê vào miệng cọp giống nhau.  
Hắn uống nhiều quá rượu, mơ mơ màng màng trung cấp chính mình khai một gian phòng, ngủ không đến nửa giờ liền bị lăn lộn tỉnh.  
Như ý nhớ rõ người nọ hữu lực cánh tay, ở đâu đều có thể đốt lửa bàn tay, cùng kia tê tâm liệt phế đau đớn.  
Hắn nguyên bản liền uống nhiều quá, liền tính hắn phía trước không uống nhiều, bằng hắn thân thủ cũng tuyệt đối tránh thoát không được hắn trên người cái kia bá đạo lại cường thế Alpha.  
Ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại thời điểm, hắn cảm thấy toàn thân xương cốt đều nát, thật vất vả giãy giụa ngồi dậy, cái kia vẫn luôn ngồi ở mép giường hút thuốc nam nhân rốt cuộc quay đầu tới nhìn hắn một cái.  
Kia đó là hoắc chấn tiêu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu có sắc bén mi, kiệt ngạo mắt, anh đĩnh lại lãnh đạm, hắn chợt vừa thấy lại đây thời điểm, như ý liền hô hấp đều đã quên.  
Trên tủ đầu giường gạt tàn thuốc, đã ném bốn năm cái tàn thuốc, tàn lưu khói bụi đều hình như là ở cực lực biểu đạt hoắc chấn tiêu nôn nóng nỗi lòng.  
Hai người bọn họ ở trong phòng này lăn một chuyến sự ở vào lúc ban đêm liền truyền đi ra ngoài, H thị nội có uy tín danh dự người cơ hồ đều biết, Hoắc gia gia chủ hoắc chấn tiêu ngủ thịnh cổ tập đoàn tân nhiệm người thừa kế.

Cho nên hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu liền như vậy bị buộc chặt đi lãnh chứng.  
Đi lãnh chứng ngày đó, hoắc chấn tiêu đứng ở như ý gia dưới lầu chờ hắn, thần thái rất là phức tạp.  
Hắn thấy như ý câu đầu tiên nói chính là: “Ngươi còn nhớ rõ ta sao?”  
Như ý nuốt nuốt nước miếng, nhìn trước mắt so băng tuyết còn lãnh đạm người nơm nớp lo sợ mở miệng: “…… Hoắc chấn tiêu.”  
“Nhanh như vậy liền nhớ kỹ?”  
“Ta…… Trí nhớ khá tốt.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu trên mặt có giây lát lướt qua mất mát, nhưng như ý không nhìn thấy. Dọc theo đường đi bọn họ đều không có lại nói nói chuyện, như ý hướng ngoài cửa sổ vọng qua đi, chim chóc ở không trung bay ra lẻ loi đường cong, chân trời đám mây cơ hồ muốn rơi xuống tới giống nhau, thật mạnh đè ở hắn trong lòng.  
Hắn không dám nhìn tới hoắc chấn tiêu, bởi vì mặc dù trì độn như hắn, đều có thể cảm giác được đến hoắc chấn tiêu trên người kia cổ lạnh lẽo áp suất thấp.  
Lần đó hắn uống xong rượu, hoắc chấn tiêu còn không có lăn lộn đến cuối cùng, cho nên hắn liền hoắc chấn tiêu tin tức tố hương vị đều không rõ ràng lắm.  
Có lẽ là giống băng tuyết giống nhau lãnh đi. Như ý suy sụp nhắm hai mắt lại.

Kỳ thật hắn nói hoảng.  
Hắn đã sớm biết hoắc chấn tiêu.  
Như ý lão ba lúc ấy liền tính không kế thừa đến gia tộc di sản, khá vậy tích cóp hạ không ít tích tụ. Cho nên như ý từ nhỏ đến lớn niệm đến đều là tốt nhất tư nhân trường học, cho nên cuối cùng như ý cũng liền cùng hắc đạo thượng đỉnh đỉnh đại danh công tử ca vừa vặn niệm một khu nhà trường học.  
Hắn ở cao trung thời điểm liền biết hoắc chấn tiêu. Hoắc chấn tiêu tỷ như ý cao một cái niên cấp, đẹp đến ở nhà ăn có thể xoát mặt ăn cơm, sân bóng rổ thượng chưa từng có người có thể cùng hắn tranh phong, ngay cả thành tích đều ở bảng đơn thượng nhất kỵ tuyệt trần.  
Cho nên hoắc chấn tiêu đương nhiên hấp dẫn một đống hoa hoa thảo thảo hoặc là phành phạch thiêu thân. Liền như ý đều bị người ngạnh trảo qua đi nhìn một hồi hoắc chấn tiêu trận bóng rổ, ở kia lúc sau, hắn liền đối với hoắc chấn tiêu tràn ngập một loại kỳ quái cảm xúc.  
Như ý cũng không nói lên được đó là một loại như thế nào cảm giác. Tóm lại ở hắn nhìn đến hoắc chấn tiêu dễ như trở bàn tay tránh thoát đối thủ tả hữu giáp công, hơn nữa thuận lợi đầu cái ba phần sau, hắn tim đập liền lại không bình thường quá.

Nói ngắn gọn, hắn rất sớm liền nhận thức hoắc chấn tiêu.  
Cũng có thể nói, hắn rất sớm phía trước, chính là có chút thích hoắc chấn tiêu.

Nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không thích hắn, hoắc chấn tiêu cơ hồ mỗi lần về nhà, trên người đều sẽ mang theo khác Omege hương vị.  
Ngọt ngào, dính dính, mềm mại đến câu hồn thực cốt, liền như ý nghe đều cảm thấy thần hồn điên đảo.  
Huống chi, hoắc chấn tiêu vẫn là cái bình thường Alpha.  
Nghĩ đến đây, như ý cổ họng liền bị cái gì nóng hầm hập đồ vật ngăn chặn giống nhau, hốc mắt càng ngày càng toan.

“Thiếu gia.” Tài xế lão hoàng nhíu hạ mi, nhìn kính chiếu hậu, trong mắt hiện lên tinh quang: “Có cái đuôi.”  
“Ta biết.” Hoắc chấn tiêu xoa xoa ấn đường, không biết từ nơi nào rút ra một khẩu súng, ánh mắt sắc bén bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh chỉ huy nói: “Chuyển biến.”  
Lão hoàng theo lời thay đổi tay lái. Hiện tại đã là đêm khuya, lại tiếp cận H thị ngoại ô thành phố, liền tính phát sinh chút sự cố gì, cũng sẽ không có người quan tâm.  
Quả nhiên, lão hoàng vừa mới chuyển qua đi, chỉ nghe theo sát sau đó đoàn xe trung bỗng nhiên bạo phát một tiếng súng vang. Lão hoàng vừa muốn dừng xe, hoắc chấn tiêu liền từ phía sau cho hắn đưa qua một thanh hơi mỏng trường đao: “Mặt sau còn có chúng ta người.”  
Còn không đợi lão hoàng ngăn cản, hoắc chấn tiêu liền quyết đoán mở ra cửa xe, mới vừa xuống xe, hắn trước mắt nhanh chóng chạy như bay qua đi một viên đạn, hoắc chấn tiêu lạnh lùng cười một tiếng, không chút do dự đối với vừa mới thanh nguyên khấu động cò súng ——  
Một đoàn đỏ như máu ở màn đêm chậm rãi nổ tung. Ô tô chói tai tiếng thắng xe cắt qua phía chân trời.  
Gió đêm thổi bay hoắc chấn tiêu áo gió dài, hắn giống một cây kỳ giống nhau đứng ở nơi đó, mấy chục cái người đem hắn bao quanh vây quanh, lại là ai cũng không dám tiến lên.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu cười nhạt một tiếng, thanh âm cơ hồ yếu điểm nổi lửa miêu, mãnh liệt lại khinh miệt:  
“Giang gia như thế nào dưỡng các ngươi này giúp phế vật?”

Một lần nữa ngồi trở lại trên xe thời điểm, cái đuôi đã bị xử lý đến sạch sẽ. Xe mặt sau cùng đều là Hoắc gia thân tín. Hoắc chấn tiêu một phen bỏ đi trên người áo ngoài ném vào một bên, theo sau lẳng lặng điểm một chi yên.  
Này áo ngoài dính huyết, hắn sợ như ý nghe thấy được sẽ sợ hãi, đơn giản liền không mặc.  
Bên trong xe máy sưởi khai thật sự đủ, ấm áp đến phảng phất cái gì cũng không phát sinh quá giống nhau. Hắn thậm chí còn tiếp hoắc phu nhân đánh tới điện thoại, điện thoại kia một mặt mẫu thân, thanh âm trước sau như một vui sướng:  
“Nhi tử ngươi chừng nào thì tới xem mụ mụ nha? A? Lâu như vậy a!”  
“Ngươi cùng như ý có hay không tin tức tốt đâu? Cái gì không nóng nảy a! Ta còn không có ôm quá tôn tử đâu! Ngươi ba giống ngươi lớn như vậy thời điểm ngươi đều sẽ bò!”  
“Cái gì kêu ta có phúc khí a? Đúng rồi, ta hôm nay cấp như ý mua hảo tốt hơn ăn làm lão đinh cho hắn đưa đi, về sau như ý sự ngươi được với điểm tâm!”  
“Hảo, biết ngươi vội! Tới, làm mụ mụ thân một chút! Ngựa gỗ, thật ngoan, đại nhi tử cúi chào! Mụ mụ giành vinh quang đi lạp!”

Treo điện thoại sau hoắc chấn tiêu, trên mặt lộ ra một cái rất là bất đắc dĩ cười.  
Nói đến khả năng không tin, hoắc chấn tiêu phụ thân hoắc thiên hồng bị dự vì “Đông Nam Á giáo phụ”, địa vị cực cao thân phận quý trọng, làm người cương trực thiết huyết nói một không hai, chính là cưới đến thê tử lại là cái hết sức ngốc manh nữ tử.  
Ở hoắc chấn tiêu trong ấn tượng mẫu thân làm cơm nhất khó ăn, nhưng là hoắc thiên hồng đối với chính mình phu nhân làm cơm lại chưa từng ghét bỏ quá. Hơn nữa thẳng đến hoắc thiên hồng qua đời, ngoại giới cũng không có thể nghe nói qua về vị này giáo phụ nửa điểm đường viền hoa tin tức.  
Hoắc phu nhân ở trượng phu qua đời sau cũng thực sự tinh thần sa sút một đoạn nhật tử, nhưng cũng thực mau khôi phục lại đây.  
Nàng thiên tính lạc quan lại không có tâm cơ, mỗi ngày lớn nhất lạc thú trừ bỏ xuống bếp nấu ăn chính là cùng khuê mật nhóm cùng nhau mỹ mỹ dung. Nàng đối với hoắc chấn tiêu sinh ý nửa cái tự cũng không hiểu biết, thậm chí đối với hoắc chấn tiêu bởi vì ngoài ý muốn mà cùng như ý lãnh chứng sự tình đều cũng không phản đối.  
Nàng còn thực thích như ý.

Hoắc chấn tiêu lần đầu tiên mang như ý về nhà ăn cơm thời điểm, hoắc phu nhân liền lôi kéo như ý tay nói liên miên nói cái không để yên, từ hoắc chấn tiêu khi còn nhỏ nghịch ngợm gây sự thủy vẫn luôn nói đến lớn lên không yêu ăn cơm, trong lời nói phảng phất muốn đem hoắc chấn tiêu gốc gác bóc cái sạch sẽ.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn chằm chằm vào trên tay thư xem, làm bộ nhìn không tới như ý ngẫu nhiên phóng ra lại đây hoặc tò mò hoặc thiên chân ánh mắt cùng tươi cười.

“Ai? Nói như vậy, ngươi cùng chấn tiêu vẫn luôn là một cái trường học đi? Nga nga nga đại học không phải…… Ai! Chấn tiêu. Ngươi có biết hay không ngươi cùng……”  
“Mẹ!”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu ở ghế dựa thấp thấp rống lên một tiếng, hoắc phu nhân nháy mắt ngơ ngẩn. Hoắc chấn tiêu ở đảo qua như ý nhìn đến hắn phản ứng sau, nháy mắt ảm đạm đi xuống con ngươi thời điểm. Trong lòng không tự giác đau hạ, hắn phóng nhu một chút thanh âm, như là xin lỗi đến an ủi: “…… Cơm mau hảo, chúng ta xuống lầu đi.”

Hắn đương nhiên biết.  
Phàm là niệm quá kia tòa tư nhân cao trung, có ai không biết như ý đâu? Cái này Omega lại mềm lại ngọt, cười rộ lên thời điểm tựa như mây đen lui tán trời quang chợt lộ.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu ở khi đó sẽ cố ý vỗ bóng rổ đi ngang qua như ý lớp, bởi vì hắn biết, như ý nhất định sẽ ở mặt sau cùng cái kia vị trí thượng trộm nhìn qua liếc mắt một cái.  
Hắn luôn là làm bộ không thể cùng như ý đối diện, đem ánh mắt thoáng sai khai quá một chút, chờ đến phỏng chừng như ý chuyển qua đi thời điểm, hắn lại trộm quay đầu lại đi xem.

Hắn ở lúc ấy liền tra quá như ý, hắn kinh ngạc phát hiện nguyên lai như ý cùng hắn trời xui đất khiến luôn là niệm một cái trường học, chỉ là từ trước chưa bao giờ đụng tới quá mà thôi.  
Bọn họ như vậy có duyên phận, cho nên là quên không được.

  
“Lão hoắc ngươi đầu óc ra vấn đề đi?!” Trần tranh trong thanh âm mang theo vô tận hoài nghi: “Ngươi làm ta một cái Trần gia đại thiếu gia đi cho ngươi đương trông cửa bảo tiêu?! Ngươi có bệnh đi!”  
“Gần nhất giang gia bức thực khẩn.” Hoắc chấn tiêu ý bảo lão hoàng khai đến chậm một chút, ngữ khí như cũ trấn tĩnh: “Vừa mới bọn họ mới công kích ta, ta sợ bọn họ ngày sau sẽ đi nhà ta phụ cận mai phục. Ta hiện tại có thể tin tưởng người cũng chỉ có ngươi.”  
“Ý của ngươi là nói, làm ta giúp ngươi nhìn nhà ngươi phụ cận động tĩnh đi? Ai, nhà ngươi nhưng có cái mới vừa lãnh chứng Omega, ta ở kia ngốc, không thích hợp đi?”  
“Ngươi đi là đến nơi, ta sẽ cùng như ý nói.”  
“Còn có, ngươi đến nhà ta, không được hù dọa hắn.”  
“Ai? Ta giống như không đáp ứng ngươi đi!”  
“Uy? Uy! Hoắc chấn tiêu ngươi dám quải ta điện thoại! Đó là cầu người thái độ sao?!”

Hoắc chấn tiêu đi vào sân thời điểm, quản gia Phúc bá vội vội lại đây cho hắn phủ thêm một kiện áo khoác, dặn dò khởi chính mình một tay nhìn đến đại thiếu gia, trong lời nói cũng không thiếu từ ái: “Thiếu gia, liền tính là tới rồi mùa xuân, ngài cũng không thể không mặc áo ngoài a?”  
“Dính lên huyết.” Hoắc chấn tiêu lời ít mà ý nhiều trả lời.  
Phúc bá lộ ra một cái hiểu rõ biểu tình, hơi hơi nhăn lại mi, đi theo hoắc chấn tiêu lên lầu.

Nghe được tiếng bước chân như ý vội không ngừng mà đem chính mình phác hoạ thu lên. Hoắc chấn tiêu mắt sắc, liếc mắt một cái liền đã nhìn ra hắn là ở họa chính mình.  
Bất quá hắn cái gì cũng chưa nói, vòng qua như ý, lập tức đi hướng phòng ngủ.  
Như ý cắn cắn môi, cũng đi theo đi vào. Hắn vừa muốn chui vào trong chăn, liền nghe hoắc chấn tiêu mở miệng, vĩnh viễn đều là như vậy một bộ không được xía vào bộ dáng: “Ngày mai trần tranh sẽ đến.”  
Như ý phản ứng một hồi, mới nhớ tới trần tranh là hoắc chấn tiêu đại học thời kỳ bằng hữu, lại thêm một cái thế gia tập đoàn tài chính công tử. Vì thế hắn thấp thấp ừ một tiếng, tỏ vẻ đã biết.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu thoáng chần chờ một chút, chậm rãi còn nói thêm: “Gần nhất, khả năng sẽ có chút không yên ổn. Bất quá ngươi…… Không phải sợ.”  
Ngươi không phải sợ, ta sẽ che chở ngươi.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu dưới đáy lòng hứa hẹn nói.  
Như ý lắc lắc đầu, xoay người chui vào tuyết trắng đệm chăn, đem chính mình rụt lên. Vẻ ngoài thoạt nhìn nho nhỏ một đoàn, phá lệ chọc người trìu mến.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn hắn bóng dáng lại là ngây ngốc giống nhau, đôi mắt không chớp mắt nhìn. Trong không khí phảng phất còn mang theo như ý trên người kia cổ chanh tươi mát hơi thở, dễ ngửi lợi hại. Hoắc chấn tiêu mơ mơ hồ hồ nghĩ, hắn hiển nhiên là không biết chính mình vừa mới giết người.  
Không biết tốt nhất.

  
Sáng sớm hôm sau, còn không đợi như ý tỉnh, hoắc chấn tiêu liền rời đi.  
Như ý mơ mơ màng màng đi xuống lầu, hắn không ngủ đủ, liền đôi mắt đều không mở ra được. Này nếu là làm phúc mẹ nhìn thấy, nhất định sẽ nói ai u ta thiếu nãi nãi ngươi nếu là như vậy vây liền lại ngủ nhiều trong chốc lát sao!  
Như ý đang nghĩ ngợi tới. Một cái nhẹ nhàng chế nhạo thanh âm liền thẳng thắn mà xông vào hắn màng tai: “Ngươi chính là như ý đi? Tỉnh ngủ lạp?”  
Trong phút chốc, như ý sâu ngủ đều bay đi ra ngoài, hắn nhanh chóng mở mắt.  
Một người tuổi trẻ người đang ngồi ở phòng tiếp khách trên sô pha, tóc động tác nhất trí về phía sau sơ, sinh đến tuấn lãng lại ánh mặt trời.  
“Trần tranh…… Tiên sinh?” Như ý thử thăm dò mở miệng.  
“Kêu ta trần tranh là được lạp!” Trần tranh một phách sô pha cái đệm, tươi cười bằng phẳng sáng ngời: “Lão phúc một nhà ta đều nhận được, cùng lão hoắc kia càng không cần phải nói, tới tới tới ngươi mau ngồi!”  
Hắn như là cái nam chủ nhân giống nhau quen thuộc tiếp đón, nói xong lời nói lúc sau cầm lấy trước mắt cà phê liền phải uống, há liêu kia cà phê là vừa nghiền nát tốt, hơn nữa trần tranh nói chuyện phân thần, hắn mới vừa cầm lấy tới liền bị năng một chút, hắn ngắn ngủi kinh hô một tiếng sau đột nhiên liền đem cái ly ném đi ra ngoài.  
Hơn phân nửa cà phê liền chiếu vào sang quý trên sô pha, phúc mẹ ở một bên cơ hồ muốn kêu ra tới nhưng vẫn là nghẹn trở về, vội vàng chạy tới cấp trần tranh tìm bị phỏng cao đi.  
Như ý vội vàng đi xuống lầu, đi đến hắn trước mặt quan tâm hỏi: “Thế nào thế nào, đau đến lợi hại sao?”  
Chính đau đến nhe răng nhếch miệng trần tranh nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu, như ý mảnh dài lông mi hạ lăn lộn một đôi đen nhánh con ngươi, ôn nhu lại hơi mang nôn nóng cảm xúc ở trong đó cuồn cuộn, trần tranh nhìn như vậy tốt đẹp an tĩnh mặt mày, lỗ tai không tự chủ được đỏ lên, thanh âm nghe tới đều khẩn trương, liên tục lui về phía sau:  
“Ngươi ngươi ngươi…… Ngươi đừng nhìn! Ngươi chính là lão hoắc người!”  
Như ý có điểm không rõ, hắn nhìn không thấy trần tranh cùng hắn có phải hay không hoắc chấn tiêu người có cái gì quan hệ, hắn có chút chính không biết làm sao thời điểm, phúc mẹ liền cười ngâm ngâm mà lại đây vì trần tranh thượng dược.

Trần tranh là cái có chút đại liệt tính tình. Ít nhất như ý là như vậy cho rằng. Phúc mẹ thích hắn thích vô cùng, hắn cùng phúc mẹ cũng thường xuyên ngồi ở cùng nhau nói giỡn, từ nhà nàng tiểu tôn tử lao đến chính mình đại bá, đem phúc mẹ đậu đến mặt mày hớn hở; ngay cả kia hai cái suốt ngày trầm mặc ít lời hầu gái đều sẽ đối trần tranh trò cười vài câu, nhưng hắn cùng như ý đối thoại lại không nhiều lắm. Như ý hoặc là là lên mạng sờ cá, hoặc là chính là cầm phác hoạ bổn vẽ tranh. Trần tranh liền đứng ở cửa sổ sát đất trước hướng ra phía ngoài mặt nhìn.  
Có một lần như ý thật sự là kìm nén không được lòng hiếu kỳ, hỏi hắn đang xem cái gì.  
Trần tranh quay đầu tới, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ: “Hoắc chấn tiêu cho ta an bài nhiệm vụ.”  
Như ý vừa muốn truy vấn, trần tranh liền chọc chọc bờ vai của hắn, bướng bỉnh chớp chớp mắt: “Hư ~ tiểu hài tử không được hỏi lại, đây là chúng ta đại nhân sự.”  
Như ý bị hắn đậu đến cười, mặt mày đều cong vài phần.  
Trần tranh nhìn hắn cười, chính mình cũng ngây ngốc đi theo nở nụ cười.

Trần tranh ở hoắc chấn tiêu trở về phía trước liền đi rồi, nói là có cái cái gì tụ hội.  
Như ý không có hỏi nhiều, ở trần tranh lúc gần đi cho hắn tắc một cái bánh kem, là như ý thân thủ làm.  
Trần tranh có chút giật mình giương mắt nói, không thể tưởng được ngươi còn sẽ làm bánh kem? Kia lão hoắc nhưng có lộc ăn!  
Như ý cô đơn lắc lắc đầu, thấp thấp nói, hắn không thích.

Hắn không phải chưa cho hoắc chấn tiêu đã làm bánh kem, vẫn là nhất dụng tâm làm cái loại này, cái gì Victoria bánh bông lan, Tiramisu thư phù lôi bánh tàng ong, Bass khắc tiêu hương bánh kem phô mai, hắn đều cấp hoắc chấn tiêu đã làm.  
Nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu thường thường chỉ là ăn một ngụm, liền buông dao nĩa nhàn nhạt nói, khá tốt ăn.  
Cuối cùng bổ sung một câu, về sau không cần lại làm, không cần thiết.

Như ý giống cái miễn phí người hầu dường như ngây ngốc đứng ở một bên, trong ánh mắt chờ mong quang mang một chút ảm đạm đi xuống, cuối cùng miễn cưỡng căng ra một cái no đủ ý cười, thấp giọng nói câu, hảo.

Hoắc chấn tiêu trên mặt như cũ không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra không chút biểu tình, cùng hai người bọn họ mới vừa lãnh chứng trở về ngày đó buổi tối giống nhau lãnh đạm.  
Cái kia buổi tối, như ý ở rộng mở hoa lệ phòng ngủ thu thập chính mình hành lý, hoắc chấn tiêu ngồi ở trên giường nhìn văn kiện. Đầu giường trong ngăn tủ phóng một cái phổ phổ thông thông tứ phương hắc hộp, như ý chỉ nói là chính mình mang đến trang tạp vật cái kia cái hộp nhỏ, theo bản năng liền đi lấy.  
“Đừng chạm vào!” Hoắc chấn tiêu kia lạnh băng thanh tuyến đột nhiên ở như ý phía sau vang lên, còn mang theo vài phần không dễ phát hiện hoảng loạn, như là muốn ngăn cản cái gì bí mật giống nhau.  
Như ý ngượng ngùng thu hồi tay, đỏ lên một trương non mềm khuôn mặt nhỏ, ngập ngừng nói: “…… Ta…… Ta tưởng ta……”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không có chờ hắn nói xong, liền từ trên giường xuống dưới, cầm đi cái kia cái hộp nhỏ.  
Từ đó về sau, như ý liền không còn có gặp qua cái kia cái hộp nhỏ.

Có lẽ nơi đó trang chính là hoắc chấn tiêu cả đời đều sẽ không nói cho hắn bí mật đi. Như ý ngơ ngẩn tưởng. Hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu chi gian khoảng cách so hàng tỉ năm ánh sáng còn muốn xa, xa hắn cuộc đời này đều khủng khó chạm đến.

  
“Ai! Ai!” Trần tranh vươn tay ở hắn trước mắt hoảng: “Tưởng cái gì đâu?”  
Như ý hồi ức bị đánh gãy, hắn liên tục xua tay: “Không…… Không có gì.”  
Trần tranh nhăn lại mi nhìn hắn trong chốc lát, chung quy vẫn là cái gì cũng chưa nói, hừ tiểu khúc rời đi hoắc công quán, bóng dáng lung lay.

“Nhà ngươi cái kia Omega…… Giống như thật sự rất thích ngươi.”  
Có một lần ở một cái thương nghiệp tụ hội thượng, trần tranh lôi kéo hoắc chấn tiêu ở một bên ngồi xuống, giống cái lão mụ tử dường như nói.  
“Ngươi như thế nào biết?” Hoắc chấn tiêu liền mí mắt đều không nâng, lo chính mình nuốt xuống một ngụm rượu vang đỏ.  
“Cảm giác đi.” Trần tranh gãi gãi đầu, có chút không xác định dường như tiếp tục nói: “Ngày đó ta ở nhà ngươi bị cà phê năng, hắn còn cố ý làm bánh kem an ủi ta, ta liền cảm giác, này tiểu hài tử khá tốt, không giống ngoại giới nói như vậy cái gì cố ý bò ngươi……”  
“Hắn đương nhiên không phải người như vậy.” Hoắc chấn tiêu thẳng đánh gãy hắn nói, một ly rượu vang đỏ đã thấy đế, hắn quơ quơ chén rượu, nghĩ trần tranh nói qua nói, nguy hiểm nheo lại hai mắt, giống hùng sư bảo vệ chính mình lãnh địa giống nhau: “Hắn còn cho ngươi làm bánh kem?”  
Trần tranh lúc này chỉ số thông minh nhưng không thể so chơi cổ phiếu khi chuyển mau, chỉ thuận miệng nói tiếp: “Đúng vậy, làm sao vậy?”  
“Nói bao nhiêu lần.” Hoắc chấn tiêu có chút không kiên nhẫn kéo kéo cà vạt: “Làm kia đồ vật lại phiền toái lại mệt. Hắn còn vất vả. Không cho hắn làm hắn còn làm.”  
Trần tranh lúc này mới ở ngửi ra trong không khí không thích hợp hương vị tới. Hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu có thể nói sinh tử chi giao, hai người bao nhiêu lần ở mưa bom bão đạn trung đưa lưng về phía bối hào cười khắp nơi bắn phá, nhưng là dù vậy, trần tranh cũng chưa bao giờ nghe hoắc chấn tiêu nhắc tới quá như ý.  
Hắn một lần cho rằng hoắc chấn tiêu không như vậy thích như ý.  
Nhưng hắn giống như tưởng sai rồi.

Trần tranh biểu tình dần dần nghiêm túc lên, hắn đè thấp thanh âm: “Lão hoắc, ngươi có phải hay không thật sự thích như ý? Ngươi nếu là thật sự thích, kia vì cái gì như ý……”  
Vì cái gì như ý cho ta cảm giác, luôn là như vậy không khoái hoạt đâu. Trần tranh đem dư lại nói lại đều nghẹn trở về, chỉ nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu phản ứng.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu nhấp khẩn môi, trong mắt phảng phất muốn phun ra ngọn lửa, nhưng lại sinh sôi bị áp chế đi trở về.  
Hắn thanh âm phóng thật sự thấp, rất thấp, rất thấp, thấp đến phảng phất là sợ chọc thủng kia che dấu đã lâu bí mật:  
“Thích.”

Trần tranh muốn hỏi lại cái gì, nhưng là ở hắn nhìn đến hoắc chấn tiêu ánh mắt kia một khắc, hắn liền cái gì đều đã hiểu.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu lại hung hăng rót hạ một ngụm rượu, không nói chuyện nữa.

Giang gia là Hoắc gia đối thủ một mất một còn, hai nhà như nước với lửa nhiều năm. Hoắc gia bên trong cũng là biến cố vô cùng. Hoắc chấn tiêu cái kia ngốc manh mụ mụ mỗi ngày đều sinh hoạt ở lão công nhi tử vì nàng dựng pha lê lâu đài, đối hoắc chấn tiêu chưa từng trợ lực. Hoắc gia tam gia tứ gia đối Hoắc gia tài sản càng là như hổ rình mồi, càng ngày càng có phản bội xu thế.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu ở tình cảnh nhất gian nan thời điểm, cố tình lại đuổi kịp như ý chuyện đó.  
Ngày đó buổi sáng, hắn nhìn như ý ngủ say khuôn mặt nghĩ, chính mình nếu là bất hòa như ý kết hôn, chỉ bằng như ý hiện tại năng lực muốn kế thừa thịnh cổ tập đoàn tài chính, đó chính là chờ bị các đại gia tộc đùa chết kết cục, nhưng hắn nếu là cùng như ý kết hôn, này Hoắc gia lại là một mảnh hổ lang nơi, chính mình lại nên như thế nào hộ hắn?  
Hắn trong ấn tượng như ý vĩnh viễn đều là lại mềm lại ngoan, sẽ ở chính mình đánh thắng trận bóng rổ sau đỏ mặt hướng chính mình trong tay tắc đồ uống, sẽ lén lút đi ngang qua hắn lớp liếc hắn một cái, hoắc chấn tiêu ở lúc ấy liền bắt đầu thích hắn. Lúc đó hoắc thiên hồng thượng ở, hắn còn không có như vậy đại áp lực, tuy là như thế, hắn cũng không dám dễ dàng thổ lộ.  
Huống chi là hiện tại.

Hắn càng không nghĩ tới tin tức truyền đến nhanh như vậy, bỗng nhiên gian dư luận xôn xao. Hoắc chấn tiêu nhanh chóng ý thức được nếu chính mình bất hòa như ý kết hôn, kia như ý thế tất sẽ bị kia một đám chuyên đẹp người chê cười người sống sờ sờ cười chết.  
Cho nên hắn kết hôn. Nhưng hắn không thể không làm ra một bộ chẳng hề để ý thần sắc tới, làm bộ hắn không yêu như ý, như vậy ngoại giới người liền sẽ không cảm thấy như ý là hắn uy hiếp. Cũng liền sẽ không hại hắn; hắn cố ý đi tìm những cái đó oanh oanh yến yến cố ý ở chính mình trên người phun chút lại ngọt lại nị tin tức tố, làm bộ nhìn không tới như ý cô đơn bị thương biểu tình.  
Kỳ thật hắn cũng có hắn khổ sở, hắn lúc ấy ở trên xe thử như ý, hy vọng như ý còn nhớ rõ một chút cao trung dấu vết để lại, nhưng là từ như ý biểu tình tới phỏng đoán, nói vậy nhất định là sớm đem hắn đã quên.  
Nhưng làm hắn kinh ngạc chính là, hắn đều biểu hiện thành cái dạng này, như ý cư nhiên còn sẽ thích hắn.  
Nhưng mà tại đây bàn đại kỳ không thể quyết ra thắng bại phía trước, bất luận cái gì tình cảm cùng ái mộ, đều là cực kỳ xa xỉ.  
Hắn không thể đáp lại kia phân ái, ít nhất hiện tại, còn không thể.

Kết thúc yến hội về nhà trên đường, hoắc chấn tiêu lại lần nữa tao ngộ đánh lén, cái này cũng chưa tính, có người đã ở hoắc công quán phụ cận xếp vào nhãn tuyến, nếu không phải Phúc bá cùng trần tranh thủ hạ phát hiện mau, như ý đã sớm bị mất mạng.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn chính mình trên tay thật dày băng vải nghĩ, chính mình nếu là bộ dáng này đi trở về, thế tất sẽ dọa đến như ý, nhưng là nếu là không quay về, hắn lại thật sự là không yên lòng.  
Cuối cùng hắn vẫn là làm lão hoàng lái xe đưa hắn đi trở về.

Như ý nhìn hắn kia bọc đến giống bánh chưng giống nhau tay, sắc mặt nháy mắt trắng đi xuống. Như ý ăn mặc một thân lông xù xù quần áo ở nhà, tựa như chỉ nơm nớp lo sợ tiểu động vật, hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn hắn ngây thơ lại đau lòng con ngươi, ở trong lòng thật mạnh thở dài.  
“Giúp ta đem quần áo cởi.” Hắn đừng khai ánh mắt.  
Như ý vội vàng ứng, thật cẩn thận đi vào hắn bên người. Hoắc chấn tiêu bất động thanh sắc nghe như ý trên người dễ ngửi chanh hương, khóe miệng lặng lẽ kiều lên.  
Như ý ngón tay trong lúc vô ý chạm vào bờ vai của hắn, xa xa vọng qua đi giống như là một cái hư hư ôm. Hoắc chấn tiêu như đi trên băng mỏng hưởng thụ này phân danh chính ngôn thuận thân mật.  
Nếu là vĩnh viễn đều có thể như vậy, thật là tốt biết bao a.

“Ta gần nhất sẽ thường xuyên trở về.” Cùng nhau nằm ở trên giường thời điểm, hoắc chấn tiêu chợt mở miệng: “Ta tam thúc cùng tứ thúc đã có động tác, bọn họ câu thượng giang gia, tình huống rất nguy hiểm.”  
Như ý nhìn hắn lãnh ngạnh đường cong, muốn đi ôm một cái hắn lại không dám, chỉ nhẹ nhàng hỏi: “Kia…… Ta có thể làm chút cái gì sao?”  
“Ta sẽ giáo ngươi vài thứ.” Hoắc chấn tiêu trả lời nói. Ngày đó buổi tối không có ánh trăng, trong phòng đen nhánh một mảnh, như ý nhìn không ra hoắc chấn tiêu biểu tình, chỉ cảm thấy hắn thanh âm là hiếm thấy ôn nhu, giảo đến hắn trái tim cũng bắt đầu ôn nhu.  
Bất quá ta hy vọng ngươi vĩnh viễn cũng không dùng được này đó. Hoắc chấn tiêu dưới đáy lòng bổ sung nói.

Hoắc chấn tiêu trước dạy cho như ý chính là một ít tập đoàn tài chính phương diện tri thức. Từ hai người bọn họ lãnh chứng ngày đó bắt đầu, thịnh cổ tập đoàn tài chính liền bị như ý chuyển nhượng cho hoắc chấn tiêu, như ý biết, dựa vào chính mình về điểm này tài chính tri thức, thịnh cổ sớm hay muộn thua ở chính mình trong tay, còn không bằng đem này phỏng tay khoai lang giao cho thích hợp người, dù sao hoắc chấn tiêu là thịnh cổ tập đoàn cô gia, danh chính ngôn thuận. Nhưng là hắn không nghĩ tới, tránh được mùng một trốn không được mười lăm, nên sẽ vẫn là đến sẽ.  
Hoắc gia sinh ý đều có nhất định sinh tồn biện pháp, bọn họ cũng không giống giống nhau điện ảnh diễn, dựa cái gì thu bảo hộ phí sống qua. Hoắc gia khống chế được nhất định số lượng nhà xuất bản, ngành giải trí bản quyền, chỗ ăn chơi, nhà ăn, cùng công ty, cùng như ý lý giải trung một trời một vực.  
Hơn nữa, ở rừng cây, biên cảnh, trên biển vận chuyển hàng hóa, là bọn họ kinh tế chủ yếu nơi phát ra, thậm chí bao gồm một bộ phận kiến trúc công trình, bọn họ Hoắc gia cũng có điều tham dự.  
Kỳ thật như ý nhất phiền chính là này đó tri thức, nhưng là nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu kia lạnh như băng mặt lại bị hù đến không thể không học. Có một lần hắn ôm tư liệu thiếu chút nữa ngủ rồi, mơ mơ màng màng trung, thấy một bên ngồi hoắc chấn tiêu, rón ra rón rén đã đi tới, nhẹ nhàng mà cho hắn khoác kiện áo khoác.  
Thấy hắn tỉnh, hoắc chấn tiêu có chút xấu hổ thu hồi tay, lại ngồi trở về. Như ý gãi gãi đầu ngồi thẳng, đối với hoắc chấn tiêu ngượng ngùng cười cười.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn trên mặt hắn ngủ ra tới dấu vết, nhịn không được cũng đi theo cong khóe miệng, một bên mơ màng sắp ngủ như ý khó được thấy hắn cười một lần, nhất thời ngây ngẩn cả người.  
Lúc đó đúng là hoàng hôn, ánh mặt trời ấm áp chiếu tiến vào cấp hai người mạ một lớp vàng biên. Hoắc chấn tiêu cúi đầu, đôi mắt lại trộm ngó như ý, như ý trên người còn khoác hoắc chấn tiêu áo khoác, sấn đến hắn thân hình rất là nhỏ gầy, hắn chỉ là nhìn hắn một cái, liền lại tiếp tục cúi đầu nhìn văn kiện.  
Đó là một phần có quan hệ ngầm nhà xưởng báo cáo, hắn xem đến nhập thần, hoắc chấn tiêu ở một bên chợt thanh thanh giọng nói, hỏi:  
“Gần nhất, ngươi có chỗ nào muốn đi sao?”  
Như ý ngẩn ra hạ, không quá minh bạch hoắc chấn tiêu vì cái gì muốn hỏi như vậy. Hoắc chấn tiêu khụ một tiếng, buông xuống trong tay văn kiện, thanh âm không tự giác mềm nhẹ lên:  
“Ta xem ngươi gần nhất mệt thật sự, chờ đến tình thế an ổn, muốn mang ngươi đi ra ngoài chơi chơi.”  
Như ý nghe lời này, cả người đều phao thoáng như ở ngọt mật đường giống nhau, trên mặt hắn cầm lòng không đậu hiện ra ngọt ngào biểu tình, ánh mắt càng ngày càng sáng, trong thanh âm mang theo vô hạn chờ đợi cùng mong đợi:  
“Ta…… Ta muốn đi hồ Baikal.”

Như ý không khỏi nhớ tới phụ mẫu của chính mình, hắn ba ba đã từng mang theo hắn mụ mụ đi qua nơi đó, nghe bọn hắn nói hồ Baikal thủy là màu lam, thời tiết rét lạnh thời điểm hồ Baikal xem qua đi giống như là một khối xanh thẳm sắc băng. Như ý chỉ là nghe, trong lòng đều hướng tới lợi hại.  
“Hảo a.” Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn hắn bởi vì hưng phấn mà hồng lên gò má, tim đập đều nhanh lên.

Giang gia gần nhất cùng Hoắc gia đấu đến lợi hại, tranh mấy nhà hoạt động công ty tranh đến như nước với lửa, cho nên trừ bỏ này gian thư phòng bên ngoài địa phương, nơi nào đều nguy hiểm thật sự.  
Thư phòng một góc phóng một đài kiểu cũ đĩa nhạc máy chiếu phim. Ôn nhu trầm thấp âm nhạc ở trong phòng chảy xuôi.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn như ý lại nhanh chóng cúi đầu nỗ lực xem văn kiện thân ảnh, tâm nhất thời mềm rối tinh rối mù, cả người máu ở kia một khắc bỗng nhiên sôi trào, thiêu đến hắn hốc mắt nóng lên.  
Quản nó âm nhạc phóng đến là Mozart vẫn là Beethoven, này tòa hoắc công quán bên ngoài địa phương đều là đao quang kiếm ảnh cùng âm mưu quỷ kế, ai biết này một đêm qua đi lúc sau còn có thể hay không có tiếp theo cái ngày mai.

Cho nên hoắc chấn tiêu cơ hồ mỗi một ngày đều ở cầu nguyện, như ý ngươi đừng yêu ta.

Nhưng là có khi hắn cũng tưởng, nếu liền như vậy đối với vận mệnh khuất phục do đó buông lỏng tay ra, hắn nên có bao nhiêu không cam lòng.

Như ý cũng không minh bạch hắn yêu hắn.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không hy vọng hắn minh bạch.  
Ít nhất, hiện tại không cần minh bạch.

Nếu ngày nào đó hắn thật sự bị mất mạng, ít nhất như ý suy nghĩ đến hắn phía trước lâu lâu dài dài lạnh nhạt thời điểm, có lẽ còn không đến mức quá khổ sở.

Nhưng là hắn hôm nay là thật sự nhịn không được.  
Hắn ngồi ở ghế dựa, suy sụp tinh thần lại nhâm mệnh nghĩ, quả nhiên, liền không có gì có thể ngăn cản được tình yêu.

Hắn muốn mang như ý đi hồ Baikal, hai người, bình bình an an đi.

  
Còn không đợi hoắc chấn tiêu đem những cái đó áp đáy hòm đồ vật đều giao cho như ý thời điểm, Hoắc gia tứ gia liền phản bội, trực tiếp đầu phục giang gia.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu nghe nói việc này giận dữ, ở văn phòng quăng ngã bảy tám cái cái ly, sợ tới mức thuộc hạ không một người dám vào đi khuyên hắn.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu ở trong phòng đi rồi vài vòng lúc sau mới bình phục xuống dưới, hắn áp lực tức giận cấp trần tranh gọi điện thoại, nói cho trần tranh, hắn gần nhất không thể quay về, muốn trần tranh hỗ trợ bảo vệ tốt như ý.  
Trần tranh đáp ứng rồi.

Khi đó đã là mùa xuân.  
Như ý cùng trần tranh ngồi ở sân ghế dài uống trà ăn điểm tâm, ăn đến một nửa, trần tranh bỗng nhiên sát sát miệng nhảy dựng lên nói, như ý ngươi sẽ thả diều sao.  
Như ý lắc lắc đầu.  
Trần tranh vỗ đùi, tới, ca mang ngươi phóng một cái.  
Hai người ở phúc mẹ nó dưới sự trợ giúp nhảy ra tồn kho cổ xưa diều, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, tạo hình thoạt nhìn giống cái thiết cánh tay Astro Boy.  
Như ý khó được nhăn lại mi, ghét bỏ nói: “Này có thể bay lên tới sao?”  
Trần tranh một phách bộ ngực, lời thề son sắt bảo đảm: “Có thể!”

Kỳ thật trần tranh cùng như ý còn xa không có như vậy thân cận. Trần tranh chỉ là nhìn như ý một trái tim chân thành toàn bộ khóa ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên người, hoắc chấn tiêu một lòng lại tàng đến như vậy thâm, hắn lo lắng như ý mấy ngày này cũng chưa nhìn thấy hoắc chấn tiêu, sợ hắn khổ sở, mới nghĩ ra như vậy cái biện pháp tới đậu hắn.  
Bọn họ thả diều hành trình cũng không thuận lợi, tuy rằng hoắc công quán sân đủ đại, nhưng là hai người kỳ thật đều chân tay vụng về thật sự. Như ý cầm diều tưởng hướng về phía trước cử lại luôn là thất bại, trần tranh có rất nhiều lần bị diều tuyến triền tay, nhất thảm một lần bị diều tuyến vướng chân, trực tiếp ngã ở trên mặt đất.  
Như ý chạy tới dìu hắn, hắn bụm mặt một cái kính tru lên, nói cái gì cũng không cho như ý xem.  
Như ý vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười, liên thanh khuyên, trần tranh mới biệt biệt nữu nữu buông lỏng tay ra, còn thuận đường không tình nguyện đến bĩu môi.  
Như ý nhìn hắn chỉ phá một chút da mặt tức khắc yên tâm, lại cố ý hổ một khuôn mặt thúc giục hắn: “Không có việc gì! Mau đứng lên tiếp theo phóng!”  
Trần tranh ngồi dưới đất kêu rên: “Ngươi vật nhỏ này quá không lương tâm, ta đều như vậy ngươi còn lăn lộn ta, đổi thành lão hoắc ngươi không được đau lòng chết!?”  
Như ý tươi cười cứng lại rồi.  
Hắn không nghĩ tới hắn đối hoắc chấn tiêu tình ý sẽ biểu hiện đến như vậy rõ ràng, hắn vẫn luôn đều cho rằng ở trần tranh trước mặt đã thực thu liễm. Hắn lại như thế nào nghĩ đến, trần tranh nhiều năm qua duyệt nhân vô số, một ánh mắt liền có thể đọc hiểu hoắc chấn tiêu, lại có thể nào nhìn không ra hắn trong ngực nhi nữ tình trường?  
Hắn cầm diều thân ảnh thoạt nhìn lung lay sắp đổ, cô đơn lại đáng thương, hắn chỉ cố chấp cắn cắn môi, không nói một lời.  
Trần tranh biết chính mình lúc này không nên đề hoắc chấn tiêu, hắn sờ sờ cái mũi đứng lên, do do dự dự vỗ vỗ như ý bả vai:  
“Kia, tiếp theo phóng?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu ở trong xe lẳng lặng nhìn một màn này.  
Hắn nhìn như ý đối với trần tranh vụng về chật vật khi cười cong eo thân ảnh, nhìn hắn hoảng hoảng loạn loạn chạy tới xem xét trần tranh khi lo lắng nện bước, hắn nhìn hai người không biết nói gì đó, cuối cùng trần tranh vỗ vỗ như ý bả vai, như ý ngẩng đầu lên tới xem hắn, lại tiếp theo vui vui vẻ vẻ phóng nổi lên diều.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu trên mặt nhìn không ra một chút ít biểu tình, nhưng quanh thân áp khí lại càng ngày càng thấp, ngồi ở phía trước lão hoàng một tiếng cũng không dám ra, hãn đều mau xuống dưới.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu tưởng, nếu chính mình lúc ấy không có cưới như ý đâu?  
Hắn liền đi ra ngoài phủ nhận nói, hắn không có cùng như ý ngủ, những cái đó truyền thông lại có thể nháo trời cao không thành?  
Nói đến cùng, hắn vẫn là ở thành toàn chính mình tư tâm.  
Nếu hắn không có cưới như ý, như ý dựa vào thịnh cổ cũng có thể tìm được tốt bạn lữ, hắn là có thể mỗi ngày đều giống hiện tại như vậy, ở mặt cỏ thượng thoải mái cười to.  
Rốt cuộc là hắn ích kỷ.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu thậm chí hoảng hốt tưởng, ở gặp qua trần tranh sau, như ý còn sẽ yêu hắn sao? Trần tranh hài hước hài hước, lại sang sảng hào phóng, so với hắn này phó lạnh như băng bộ dáng không biết hảo nhiều ít lần, như ý sẽ không thích người như vậy sao?  
Hắn con dòng chính thần, di động vang lên, hắn nhìn thoáng qua màn hình, thần sắc tức khắc ngưng trọng.

Trần tranh một bên hết giờ ra ngoài tranh, một bên hỏi như ý: “Gần nhất ngươi đi xem hoắc phu nhân sao?”  
Như ý gật gật đầu: “Hôm trước mới vừa đi qua, ta còn tặng chút điểm tâm qua đi.” Như ý nhớ tới hoắc phu nhân ôm hắn còn hôn một cái bộ dáng, mặt đều đỏ vài phần: “Hôm nay ta còn dự bị tài liệu, ngày mai tiếp theo đưa chút điểm tâm qua đi, nàng thích chứ.”

Khi đó như ý còn không biết, nữ nhân kia rốt cuộc ăn không đến hắn điểm tâm.

Hoắc chấn tiêu di động ngã ở trên mặt đất, một chuỗi dài nước mắt phía sau tiếp trước bừng lên.

Vừa mới kia thông điện thoại, thủ hạ người thanh âm vạn phần đau kịch liệt:  
“Thiếu gia, phu nhân…… Bị giang người nhà…… Giết.”

tbc  
【 hoắc như 】 《 hồ Baikal bạn 》 ( hạ )  
* thực không đáng tin cậy hắc đạo phong, tặng cho ta tiểu nguyệt lượng @ nếu tố  
*ooc báo động trước

Linh đường nội chết giống nhau yên tĩnh.  
Như ý suy sụp quỳ gối nơi đó, đôi mắt sưng lên, trên mặt còn mang theo chưa khô nước mắt.  
Hắn còn nhớ rõ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt khi, hoắc phu nhân từ ái mặt, nhớ rõ nàng giữ chặt chính mình mềm mại bàn tay, như mẫu thân hòa ái thần thái, nàng cười đến kiêu ngạo nói, nhà ta cái này tiểu tử thúi a, về sau liền làm ơn ngươi chiếu cố.  
Đối với ngoại giới về như ý đồn đãi, nàng một chữ đều không tin, nàng chỉ cao cao khơi mào mi, khó được lộ ra một chút thế gia phu nhân cao hoa khí độ:  
“Ai phải tin những cái đó khua môi múa mép nói? Ta chỉ tin ta bảo bối nhi tử!”  
“Hài tử ngươi không cần sợ! Lại làm ta nghe thấy lời này, toàn bộ kéo đi rút đầu lưỡi!”

Chính là nữ nhân này, đã không còn nữa.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ở bên cạnh hắn quỳ thẳng tắp, một thân đồ tang cũng đoạt không đi hắn anh đĩnh khí chất. Từ như ý góc độ xem, hoắc chấn tiêu hẳn là cắn chặt nha, một giọt nước mắt cũng không chịu rớt.  
Ngươi khóc vừa khóc đi. Như ý nhìn hắn đỏ bừng hốc mắt nghĩ, nơi này không có người khác, ngươi ở trước mặt ta, là có thể khóc.  
Nhưng là hoắc chấn tiêu trước sau cũng không chịu rớt nước mắt.

Như ý chính đau lòng hắn, bỗng nhiên nghe được linh đường bên ngoài loạn cả lên, mắng chửi thanh, chỉ trích thanh, thấp thấp khuyên giải an ủi thanh, động tác nhất trí truyền tiến vào, thậm chí còn có viên đạn lên đạn thanh âm.  
Như ý dự cảm tới rồi cái gì, phía sau lưng tức khắc chợt lạnh, quay đầu đi xem.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu đã là đứng lên, lão hoàng cùng Phúc bá nắm một người vào được, giống ném bao tải giống nhau đem người kia thật mạnh ném xuống đất.  
Lão hoàng tiến lên một bước, oán hận nhìn người nọ nói: “Thiếu gia, nội tặc bắt được. Chính là hắn ngày đó lái xe mang theo phu nhân đi ra ngoài,” lão hoàng thanh âm đè thấp một chút: “Là tứ gia người.”  
“Như ý.” Vẫn luôn mặt âm trầm không nói một lời hoắc chấn tiêu rốt cuộc đã mở miệng.  
Như ý nghe tiếng vừa muốn đứng lên, liền nghe hoắc chấn tiêu tiếp tục nói: “Chuyển qua đi, không cần xem.”  
Như ý nhất thời không phản ứng lại đây, chỉ y theo bản năng chuyển qua.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên giơ tay, ở lão hoàng bên hông nhanh chóng rút ra một phen tiểu xảo súng ống, đối với trên mặt đất người nọ không chút do dự khấu động cò súng.  
Một tiếng súng vang tiếp theo một tiếng, hoắc chấn tiêu như là chỉ rốt cuộc muốn bùng nổ hùng sư giống nhau, đáy mắt huyết hồng một mảnh, ngón tay khớp xương bởi vì dùng sức đều phiếm ra màu trắng.  
Thẳng đến kia viên đạn toàn bộ đánh xong, hoắc chấn tiêu mới đưa súng lục còn cấp lão hoàng. Trên mặt đất người đã thành cái sàng, huyết lưu đầy đất, mùi tanh mười phần.  
Như ý nghe kia liên tiếp không ngừng tiếng súng, liền run đều chưa từng run.  
Hắn chỉ là nghĩ, có thể như vậy phát tiết phát tiết cũng hảo.

Lão hoàng cùng Phúc bá cho nhau trao đổi một chút ánh mắt, quyết đoán bắt đầu xử lý nổi lên trên mặt đất thi thể. Hoắc chấn tiêu chuyển qua đi nhìn như ý nhỏ gầy bóng dáng, hốc mắt bỗng dưng đó là nóng lên.  
Như ý như là đã nhận ra giống nhau, chậm rãi đứng lên, đi tới hắn trước mắt.  
Trên mặt đất máu còn không có làm, như ý liền đạp này đầy đất máu tươi đã đi tới, liền đôi mắt đều không nháy mắt một chút, sau đó hắn vươn hai tay, ôm chặt lấy hoắc chấn tiêu.  
Hắn tưởng nói điểm cái gì an ủi một chút trong lòng ngực đã bắt đầu run rẩy người, nhưng là hắn ăn nói vụng về thật sự, nghẹn sau một lúc lâu mới nói ra một câu:  
“Đừng…… Đừng sợ…… Ta…… Ta cũng không mụ mụ.”  
Này một câu hình như là ở nhắc nhở hoắc chấn tiêu cái gì, phảng phất là ở nói cho hắn, từ nay về sau, hắn đó là cái không có mẫu thân người.  
Ôm lấy hoắc chấn tiêu kia cụ nho nhỏ thân thể ấm áp mềm mại, thật cẩn thận đến hình như là ở ôm cái gì dễ toái phẩm.  
Cặp kia mềm mại tay còn muốn mệnh vỗ đầu của hắn, một chút lại một chút, bổn bổn hống:  
“Không khóc…… Không khóc……”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu nháy mắt nghẹn ngào ra tiếng, hắn không thể nhẫn nại được nữa, gắt gao ôm lấy như ý, liền giống như ôm lấy cuối cùng cứu mạng rơm rạ, hắn chôn ở ở như ý cần cổ, giống chỉ bị thương tiểu thú giống nhau nức nở lên.  
Như ý nước mắt cũng đi theo cùng nhau rớt xuống dưới.

To như vậy một tòa linh đường, lại chỉ còn lại có bọn họ hai người, hoắc chấn tiêu dùng sức ôm hắn ái nhân, linh đường ở ngoài thảo trường oanh phi, có gió mát phòng ngoài mà qua, như vậy cô đơn lại như vậy tịch mịch.

  
Thoát khỏi khiến cho thời gian ngừng ở giờ khắc này đi. Như ý ở trong lòng yên lặng cầu nguyện, cái gì đều không cần về phía trước đi rồi, lập tức liền tận thế đi.  
Khiến cho ta như vậy ôm hắn, chẳng sợ lập tức liền đã chết đâu, ta đều là cam tâm tình nguyện a.  
Như ý dùng sức ôm chặt hắn.

  
Hoắc phu nhân vừa chết. Hoắc chấn tiêu liền cùng hắn tứ thúc hoàn toàn xé rách mặt. Nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu bất hạnh hoắc tứ gia tìm kiếm tới rồi giang gia che chở, nhất thời muốn báo thù chỉ sợ còn không có dễ dàng như vậy.  
Vì thế hoắc chấn tiêu quyết đoán thực hành gia chủ quyền lực, hoàn toàn lũng đoạn hoắc tứ gia nguyên bản tiêu hướng Đông Nam Á đến tài lộ, hoắc tứ gia cùng giang gia hợp tác zou si jun huo sinh ý cũng bị hoắc chấn tiêu liên hợp trần tranh nhất cử đoan rớt.  
Nhưng mà này đó còn xa xa không đủ, hoắc chấn tiêu muốn chính là báo thù.  
Nhưng là giang gia lại cùng Hoắc gia chống lại nhiều năm, muốn hoàn toàn đoan rớt dữ dội gian nan. Hoắc chấn tiêu liên tiếp mấy ngày đều ở mất ngủ, cả người đều gầy thật lớn một vòng.  
Như ý nhìn đau lòng, lại không có gì biện pháp. Hắn thậm chí lén tìm trần tranh, hỏi hắn nên làm cái gì bây giờ.  
Trần tranh chỉ trả lời hắn chín tự.  
Bồi hắn, bồi hắn, bồi hắn.

Hiện tại hoắc công quán ngoại cũng bị Hoắc gia người thật mạnh bảo hộ, vốn dĩ như ý còn nhớ phải cho hoắc chấn tiêu làm vài thứ, nhưng là hoắc chấn tiêu căn bản là không trở về hoắc công quán, thủ hạ của hắn cũng không cho như ý đi ra ngoài.  
“Thiếu gia nói, vô luận như thế nào, đều thỉnh thiếu nãi nãi không cần ra cửa.”  
Như ý không có biện pháp, đành phải cấp hoắc chấn tiêu phát tin tức, phát nhiều sợ hoắc chấn tiêu ở nổi nóng ngại phiền, phát thiếu lại thật sự không yên lòng. Hắn ở trên giường ruột gan cồn cào quay cuồng, cuối cùng cấp trần tranh gọi điện thoại.  
Trần tranh đương nhiên biết hoắc chấn tiêu ở vội cái gì, gần nhất nghe nói giang gia có một con thuyền đi thông Đông Nam Á vận chuyển hàng hóa thuyền, giang gia thiếu gia cũng chính là hại chết hoắc phu nhân phía sau màn làm chủ giang sơ bạch, cũng sẽ bước lên kia tao thuyền.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu liên tiếp mấy ngày đều đem chính mình nhốt ở cửa phòng, đau khổ suy tư đoan rớt này tao thuyền kế hoạch.  
Nhưng cái này trung tình tiết thật sự quá mức phức tạp, trần tranh chỉ chọn giản lược cấp như ý nói một chút.  
Hơn nữa hoắc chấn tiêu sở dĩ không trở về hoắc công quán, cũng là lo lắng sẽ bị người tìm được cái này địa phương, hắn mỗi lần hồi hoắc công quán phía trước, đều là đem cái đuôi xử lý sạch sẽ mới dám bước vào gia môn.  
Hoắc công quán là không thể làm giang gia phát hiện, đó là như ý cuối cùng chỗ tránh nạn.  
Hắn đã mất đi mẫu thân, hắn không thể lại mất đi như ý.

Trần tranh tới hoắc công quán số lần cũng ở giảm bớt.  
Nhưng hắn dạy như ý giống nhau hoắc chấn tiêu không có dạy cho như ý kỹ năng —— nổ súng.

* “Người có hai con mắt, một con là chủ mắt, một con là phụ trợ, ngươi cần thiết làm rõ ràng, nào chỉ là ngươi chủ mắt.”  
“Thực chiến khi muốn tận lực giảm bớt ở đối phương trong tầm mắt thân thể diện tích, hiểu được yểm hộ hảo tự mình.”  
“Nắm thương tư thế rất quan trọng, nếu chuẩn xác nói, sẽ thực thuận lợi đánh chết mục tiêu.”  
“Này đó…… Lão hoắc trước kia đều không bỏ được dạy cho ngươi, bởi vì không nghĩ ngươi quá đến cùng hắn giống nhau…… Nhưng là dựa theo hiện giờ tình thế tới xem, ngươi là không thể không học.”  
Trần tranh khó được lời nói thấm thía một lần. Hắn rất là bất an nghĩ, hoắc chấn tiêu liền Hoắc gia sản nghiệp xử lý linh tinh đều dạy cho như ý, chỉ sợ là đã sớm làm tốt nhất hư chuẩn bị.  
Trần tranh cảm thấy mạc danh sợ hãi.

“Ngươi mau ăn sinh nhật đi?” Trần tranh ngồi ở một bên ghế dài nhàn nhàn hỏi một câu.  
Kết thúc luyện tập, như ý cũng nhẹ nhàng rất nhiều. Hắn gần nhất cùng trần tranh càng ngày càng thân cận, nói chuyện cũng càng vì tự nhiên. Hắn gật gật đầu cười nói: “Quà sinh nhật hắn đã cho ta đưa tới.”  
Là Patek Philippe đồng hồ.  
“Ta cũng cho ngươi bị lễ vật.” Trần tranh đối hắn nháy nháy mắt, giống biến ma thuật giống nhau móc ra tới một cái tinh xảo hộp, ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng: “Mở ra nhìn xem?”  
Như ý tò mò thấu qua đi, nhẹ nhàng mở ra hắn lễ vật hộp.  
Là một phen 77 thức đặc / công thương.  
Như ý máu nháy mắt xông lên đỉnh đầu. Còn không đợi hắn nói chuyện, trần tranh liền đã mở miệng, thực nghiêm túc trình bày sự thật: “Ngươi sớm muộn gì đều phải dùng.” Hắn cầm lấy nó, không khỏi phân trần đưa cho như ý: “Lão hoắc không ở thời điểm, ngươi muốn học sẽ bảo hộ chính mình.”  
Như ý ngơ ngẩn nắm, hắn kỳ thật không sợ chết vong, cũng không sợ máu tươi, hắn chỉ là không nghĩ tới ngày này tới sẽ như vậy mau, mau đến đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa.  
“Cảm ơn.” Như ý nhẹ nhàng mà nói.  
Trần tranh nhún vai, ở ghế dựa duỗi cái lười eo, thoáng nhìn như ý đồng hồ lại bĩu môi: “Nói thật, lão hoắc nhất không am hiểu cho người ta chọn lễ vật, ngươi cùng ta nói thật, ngươi muốn nhất quà sinh nhật là cái gì?”  
Muốn nhất? Là cái gì?  
Cái kia đáp án rất đơn giản, đơn giản đến lợi hại, đơn giản kỳ thật có thể dễ dàng nhìn thấu. Cho nên như ý liền không cần suy nghĩ liền buột miệng thốt ra:

“Muốn hắn yêu ta.”

Hắn nói xong câu đó, mặt liền hồng thấu.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu sẽ bảo hộ hắn, sẽ hứa hẹn dẫn hắn đi hồ Baikal, sẽ không cho hắn nhìn đến một chút huyết tinh trường hợp, sẽ ôm hắn khóc, sẽ cho hắn lễ vật, này hết thảy hết thảy, thật sự đã thực hảo.  
Hắn không nên xa cầu quá nhiều.  
Nhưng hắn chính là nhịn không được.

Chi với tình này một chữ, người luôn là lòng tham không đáy, như ý cũng không thể ngoại lệ.

Trần tranh ngây ngẩn cả người.  
Hắn tưởng nói điểm cái gì, nhưng là lại có chút do dự. Rốt cuộc hoắc chấn tiêu sẽ tự có hắn xử lý biện pháp, hắn cái này làm bằng hữu không nên lắm miệng.  
Cho nên hắn đến cuối cùng cái gì cũng chưa nói.

“Thiếu gia, tra được.” Lão hoàng ở văn phòng truyền lên một xấp văn kiện: “Giang sơ bạch ngày mai buổi tối sẽ đi tham gia Thẩm gia một cái tụ hội, cùng tứ gia cùng nhau.”  
“Đã biết.”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu bóp tắt tàn thuốc, trong mắt tinh quang chợt lóe: “Chúng ta liên tiếp triệt bọn họ tam đơn sinh ý, ta tứ thúc nhất định sẽ đi tìm Thẩm gia tìm kiếm trợ giúp. Ngươi mang lên người, chúng ta chuẩn bị tốt, cho bọn hắn một cái ‘ kinh hỉ ’.”  
Lão hoàng đáp ứng đi ra ngoài.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu kéo ra ngăn kéo, bên trong nằm phụ thân hắn để lại cho hắn súng lục.  
Là thời điểm động thủ.  
Thanh lý môn hộ.

  
Ngày đó buổi tối, trường phố đẫm máu.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu cánh tay bị viên đạn cọ một chút, máu ào ạt chảy xuôi, nhưng hắn nửa điểm đều không để bụng, một chân dẫm lên hoắc tứ gia trên tay, ngữ khí mềm nhẹ, ánh mắt lại hung ác đáng sợ, muốn đem hoắc tứ gia ăn giống nhau: “Tứ thúc, tiểu chất có từng bạc đãi quá ngươi nửa phần?”  
Hoắc tứ gia liều mạng lắc đầu, thủ hạ của hắn đã bị rửa sạch sạch sẽ, hơn nữa hai tay của hắn hai chân đều bị đả thương, bên hông cũng trúng một thương, trốn là không có khả năng. Chờ hắn chỉ có đường chết một cái. Hắn ngăn không được run rẩy, quanh thân tràn ngập sợ hãi.  
Hắn trước sau tưởng không rõ, chính mình tin tức là đi như thế nào lộ ra đi  
Hắn tay càng ngày càng đau, hình như là phải bị hoắc chấn tiêu dẫm chặt đứt giống nhau. Hoắc chấn tiêu thấy hắn như vậy chật vật, lại là một chân đá vào trên mặt hắn, hắn nhẫn nại nhiều ngày hận ý rốt cuộc rơi ra tới, hắn rống giận phát tiết, như là ai cho hắn tùng dây cót: “Vậy ngươi vì cái gì nhất định phải ta mẫu thân mệnh?!”  
Không ai có thể trả lời được hắn.  
Kỳ thật hoắc chấn tiêu chính mình cũng minh bạch, làm bọn họ này hành, đều khó được chết già.  
Nhưng hắn chính là hận.  
Nhìn hoắc tứ gia trên mặt đất không được vẫy đuôi lấy lòng bộ dáng, hắn đáy lòng hận ý liền càng thịnh, trước mắt không được lướt qua mẫu thân yêu thương gương mặt tươi cười cùng năm đó hoắc tứ gia cực lực ngụy trang ra thiện ý.  
Nhân tâm như thế nào sẽ là cái dạng này.  
Hắn rốt cuộc khống chế không được chính mình, trong tay cuối cùng một phát viên đạn bay đi ra ngoài, hung hăng đánh vào hoắc tứ gia trái tim vị trí thượng.  
Hắn cho mẫu thân báo thù. Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn chính mình mạo hiểm yên họng súng nghĩ.  
Nhưng hắn cũng không vui sướng.

Lão hoàng chen qua ô áp áp đám người, xưa nay trấn định trên mặt hiếm thấy lộ ra một chút khủng hoảng thần sắc: “Thiếu gia, không phát hiện giang sơ bạch, giang gia liền nhân ảnh đều không có.”

  
Như ý ngồi ở trên sô pha tước quả táo.  
Trần tranh ở một bên mới vừa ngủ gật, mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh lại, trên người còn cái ấm áp lông dê thảm. Hắn nhìn như ý chuyên tâm tước quả táo bộ dáng trong lòng bỗng nhiên vừa động.  
Hắn cố ý ho khan một tiếng, như là thuận miệng nói: “Về sau ngươi cùng lão hoắc hài tử đến nhận ta làm cha nuôi a!”  
Như ý sửng sốt, không minh bạch hắn vì cái gì nói như vậy.  
“Ta còn không có gặp được ta Omege đâu.” Trần tranh thổi một chuỗi huýt sáo: “Cũng liền không hài tử, ngươi không biết, kỳ thật ta thích chứ tiểu hài nhi, kia củ cải nhỏ chân, ta nhìn đều muốn cười.”  
Hắn một bên nói, trong ánh mắt một bên toát ra hướng tới thần sắc. Như ý nhìn hắn như vậy hiếm thấy ôn nhu thần sắc, trong lòng cũng mềm lên.  
Ta nếu là có hài tử…… Hắn nhịn không được nhìn nhìn chính mình bình thản bụng nhỏ ngơ ngác nghĩ, ta nếu là cùng hoắc chấn tiêu có hài tử……  
Đừng nghĩ ngốc như ý. Hắn nhanh chóng lắc lắc đầu.  
Không có khả năng.

“Ta đi trước lạp!” Trần tranh đánh gãy hắn ý nghĩ: “Ta mẹ còn chờ ta trở về đâu!”  
Như ý gật gật đầu. Trần tranh mới vừa đứng lên, phía sau cửa sổ sát đất pha lê liền đột nhiên nổ tung.  
Cùng với một cổ cường đại sóng nhiệt, trần tranh một tay đem như ý đẩy ở trên mặt đất, trong thanh âm là xưa nay chưa từng có nghiêm túc nghiêm túc: “Ta cho ngươi thương mang theo sao?”  
Như ý ở kia một khắc mới rõ ràng chính xác cảm nhận được tử vong hơi thở, hắn run rẩy mở miệng: “…… Mang theo.”  
“Bảo vệ tốt chính mình.” Trần tranh nhanh chóng đứng lên, từ trong lòng ngực móc ra chính mình súng lục. Như ý lúc này mới phát hiện, nguyên bản ở phòng bếp sửa sang lại nguyên liệu nấu ăn phúc mẹ không biết khi nào lại đây, già nua khuôn mặt thượng một tia hoảng loạn cũng không, nàng trấn định che ở như ý phía trước, trong tay vững vàng cầm một cây thương.  
Liền kia hai cái hầu gái cũng ở một bên, vứt bỏ giẻ lau, rút ra vũ khí, lẳng lặng ở trong đêm tối chuẩn bị.  
Như ý giống như có điểm minh bạch vì cái gì lúc trước hoắc chấn tiêu khăng khăng muốn bọn họ lại đây hầu hạ chính mình.  
Theo sau bỗng dưng đó là một tiếng súng vang, tất cả mọi người đều nhịp ngồi xổm đi xuống. Trần tranh cười lạnh một tiếng, viên đạn thượng thang, đối với thanh nguyên liền đáp lễ một thương.  
Phúc bá ở dưới rống lên một tiếng, phúc mẹ sau khi nghe được, tay nàng không dấu vết run lên hạ, trần tranh từ lầu hai phi thân mà xuống, lâm xuống lầu phía trước còn không quên an ủi dường như vỗ vỗ như ý đầu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu.  
Như ý dưới đáy lòng yên lặng niệm tên này, cổ vũ chính mình.  
Chỉ cần nghĩ đến hắn, như ý bỗng nhiên liền không như vậy sợ.  
Thậm chí một chút đều không sợ.

Như ý khẽ cắn môi, đứng lên, công tắc nguồn điện đã bị người cắt đứt. Cũng may hắn đêm coi năng lực không tồi, hắn cùng phúc mẹ cùng với hai cái hầu gái phân biệt tránh ở bất đồng địa phương, như ý ly cửa thang lầu gần nhất, hắn trộm thò người ra vọng đi xuống ——  
Dưới lầu rậm rạp đứng một đám hắc y nhân, rõ ràng không phải Hoắc gia người, chính vây công Phúc bá cùng trần tranh. Phúc bá cùng trần tranh hai người đưa lưng về phía bối đứng, rõ ràng có chút đỉnh không được.  
Như ý thấy thế lập tức rút ra súng lục, đối với dưới lầu một cái muốn đánh lén trần tranh hắc y nhân giơ tay đó là một thương.  
Đó là hắn lần đầu tiên nổ súng.  
Trần tranh cảm giác được cái gì, còn phải không hướng trên lầu nhìn thoáng qua, đối như ý cười cười.  
Như ý lại cười không nổi, hắn khai xong thương chuẩn bị ở sau liền bắt đầu run, xoang mũi cũng bắt đầu ướt nóng, phúc mẹ thấy hắn run rẩy lên bộ dáng, thấp thấp khuyên giải an ủi:  
“Đừng sợ, nổ súng này sống, ta lão bà tử đều được. Ngài đừng lo lắng.”  
Dưới lầu Hoắc gia người đã chết không ít, trần tranh cùng Phúc bá càng ngày càng lực bất tòng tâm. Như ý tâm một hoành, thừa dịp không người chú ý, quyết đoán đi xuống lầu, tránh ở một cái cực kỳ ẩn nấp trong một góc, liên tiếp bắt đầu nổ súng.  
Một tiếng lại một tiếng, nhưng mà không biết khi nào như ý trên mặt liền bò đầy nước mắt, hắn loáng thoáng nghe được trên lầu truyền đến phúc mẹ trung khí mười phần thanh âm: “Ta sống một đống số tuổi, còn có thể cho các ngươi cho ta khi dễ?!”  
Hắn có điểm muốn cười, nhưng nước mắt vẫn là không được lưu. Vì thế hắn mỗi nả một phát súng liền dưới đáy lòng niệm một câu, hoắc chấn tiêu.  
Có tên này ở, hắn giống như liền trở nên phá lệ dũng cảm giống nhau.  
Chẳng sợ hắn hiện tại không ở hắn bên người.

“Tin tức là giang sơ bạch để lộ ra tới.” Hoắc chấn tiêu ngồi trên xe chậm rãi phân tích nói, hắn trong lòng đã sớm đã loạn bắt đầu bồn chồn, nhưng còn không thể toát ra mảy may, chỉ thúc giục nói: “Khai nhanh lên.”  
Giang sơ bạch vốn dĩ liền không có gì lý do giúp đỡ hoắc tứ gia, hắn lần này cố ý đem hoắc tứ gia hành tung lậu cho hoắc chấn tiêu, tất là tính định hoắc chấn tiêu tất nhiên sẽ tự mình trình diện, chính mình thủ hạ lại mượn cơ hội này đối như ý xuống tay.  
Hoặc là nói, hắn cho rằng Hoắc gia trân quý văn kiện con dấu đều ở như ý trong tay, muốn nhất cử ngầm chiếm.  
Đáng tiếc hắn vẫn là tính sai rồi một chút.  
Nhưng mặc kệ nói như thế nào, như ý ở đêm nay đều sẽ thập phần nguy hiểm.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu ngón tay khớp xương ca ca rung động, trong ánh mắt phụt ra ra ngọn lửa. Đen nhánh chiếc xe sao băng giống nhau phá tan màn đêm.

“Hảo, giải quyết xong rồi.” Một vòng lại một vòng tiếng súng rốt cuộc ngừng lại xuống dưới. Trần tranh ở trong viện cao giọng kêu lên. Như ý nơm nớp lo sợ từ che đậy vật sau đi ra.  
Trần tranh cùng Phúc bá trên mặt cùng trên người đều treo màu, phúc mẹ lảo đảo qua đi đỡ Phúc bá, hai vợ chồng già sống sót sau tai nạn đối diện.  
Như ý nhìn trần tranh cười ngâm ngâm bộ dáng, muốn cười, vừa muốn khóc. Bờ môi của hắn trương đóng mở hợp rất nhiều lần cũng nói không nên lời một câu tới, cuối cùng mới nhảy ra tới một câu:  
“Hoắc chấn tiêu khi nào trở về a.”  
Trần tranh phụt một tiếng cười, trên mặt một mảnh chế nhạo chi sắc: “Ngươi cái tiểu không lương tâm, ca ca ta lao lực bảo hộ ngươi, kết quả ngươi mãn đầu óc chính là ngươi lão công a?”  
Hắn nhìn như ý như cũ là run run rẩy rẩy bộ dáng, trong lòng tức khắc mềm. Đây là như ý lần đầu tiên đao thật kiếm thật tiến hành bắn nhau, ngày thường hắn bị hoắc chấn tiêu bảo hộ quá hảo, bao lâu gặp qua này đó?  
Hơn nữa hắn hỏi như vậy, hắn chính là thật sự thích hoắc chấn tiêu.  
Nghĩ vậy, trần tranh rốt cuộc nhịn không được nói: “Kỳ thật lão hoắc hắn……”

Hắn những lời này, chung quy vẫn là không có nói xong.  
Trong đình viện không người chú ý tới, một cái hấp hối giãy giụa giang người nhà đối với trần tranh đột nhiên nâng tay ——  
Như ý rành mạch nhìn đến, trần tranh cái trán nháy mắt nổ tung một đóa đỏ như máu hoa.  
Trần tranh trên mặt như cũ vẫn duy trì vừa mới ý cười, ngã gần như ý trong lòng ngực.  
Hầu gái tiếng kinh hô, phúc mẹ nó nức nở thanh, Phúc bá phẫn nộ trung liền khai tam thương thanh âm, như ý cái gì đều nghe không được.  
Hắn mờ mịt ôm trần tranh thi thể, chậm rãi chậm rãi quỳ xuống.

Trần tranh đã chết.

Như ý hoảng hốt tưởng, nếu hắn gần nhất không luôn là làm trần tranh tới đâu, nếu hắn hôm nay sớm một chút thúc giục trần trở về đâu? Kia hết thảy kết quả có phải hay không liền bất đồng?  
Vị kia ở nhà chờ nhi tử trở về Trần phu nhân, biết nhi tử đã chết tin tức sao?  
Nếu nàng đã biết, sẽ như thế nào đâu?  
Hắn còn nói phải cho chính mình hài tử đương cha nuôi đâu, hắn…… Hắn như thế nào có thể nuốt lời đâu?

Không ai dám lại đây khuyên như ý, cũng không ai dám đem như ý nâng dậy tới, như ý quanh thân đều tràn ngập một cổ thật lớn bi thương hơi thở, giống như muốn đem thế giới này đều nuốt hết.  
Như ý không biết chính mình quỳ bao lâu, sau một lúc lâu, hắn bên tai mới vang lên cái kia làm hắn thương nhớ đêm ngày thanh âm, làm khô khốc sáp truyền đến:

“Như ý, ta tới.”

Như ý ngẩng đầu, hoắc chấn tiêu không biết khi nào đến, phía sau ô áp áp đứng một đống lớn người, như ý trong lòng ngực còn ôm trần tranh thi thể, hắn muốn khóc, chính là lại lưu không ra nước mắt tới.  
Hắn tưởng kêu hoắc chấn tiêu tên, cũng kêu không ra.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu trên mặt còn dính vết máu, hắn tưởng giúp hắn sát đi xuống, chính là hắn liền giơ tay sức lực đều không có, trần tranh đưa hắn súng lục ở kia một khắc bỗng nhiên trọng du ngàn cân, ầm một tiếng liền ngã ở trên mặt đất.  
Sau đó hắn ngã vào một cái dính đầy mùi máu tươi trong ngực.  
Như ý nhắm lại mắt, hắn lúc này mới ý thức nói, trần tranh bồi hoắc chấn tiêu thời gian chỉ sợ so với chính mình bồi hoắc chấn tiêu thời gian muốn càng dài. Hoắc chấn tiêu vừa mới tang mẫu, hiện tại lại mất đi chính mình bạn thân, như vậy đả kích hắn có thể nào chịu trụ?  
“Ngươi đừng khổ sở……” Như ý dựa ở hắn trong lòng ngực lại an ủi hắn, nước mắt rốt cuộc bừng lên, cọ hoắc chấn tiêu một thân, hắn một bên khóc, một bên nói liên miên mở miệng: “Ngươi đừng khổ sở…… Ngươi đừng……”  
Hoàn như ý bả vai cánh tay lực độ càng lúc càng lớn, chân trời rầu rĩ vang lên một cái lôi, tinh tế mưa bụi phiêu xuống dưới. Hoắc chấn tiêu một bên ôm như ý, một bên cũng nhắm mắt lại.  
Kia âm u thiên phảng phất vĩnh viễn sẽ không tình giống nhau, ép tới người không thở nổi.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu tưởng, hắn thật là vì hắn mẫu thân báo thù, lại mất đi chính mình duy nhất bằng hữu.

Kia chính là Trần phu nhân duy nhất hài tử.

Cái kia sẽ nói chêm chọc cười hội thao tâm hoắc chấn tiêu chung thân đại sự, có thể đem tất cả mọi người hống đến nhạc vui tươi hớn hở, lại có thể sấm rền gió cuốn xử lý tốt các loại tài chính đại sự trần tranh, đã không còn nữa.

Trừ bỏ như ý, hắn thật là cái gì cũng chưa.

Ngày đó về sau như ý tự nhiên là không thể lại ở tại hoắc công quán.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu cùng hắn đều tạm thời ngốc tại công ty. Hoắc chấn tiêu vội đến lợi hại, như ý cả ngày cũng không thấy được hắn.  
Phúc mẹ có khi sẽ an ủi hắn nói, thiếu gia chỉ là vội, sẽ không có việc gì.  
Như ý cũng không nói lời nào, hắn minh bạch hoắc chấn tiêu muốn làm cái gì, hắn muốn hoàn toàn bưng giang gia, hắn đang ở sưu tập có quan hệ giang gia các loại tình báo, hắn còn phải thân thủ giết giang sơ bạch, vì trần tranh báo thù.  
Hắn đều minh bạch, hắn chỉ là hận chính mình giúp không được gì.

Buổi tối bọn họ hai người nằm ở bên nhau, như ý gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm hoắc chấn tiêu bóng dáng nhìn, hoắc chấn tiêu lại gầy một vòng lớn, như ý khổ sở trong lòng lợi hại, hắn muốn đi ôm một cái hắn, nhưng là lại sợ bừng tỉnh thật vất vả rỗi rãnh ngủ cái an ổn giác hoắc chấn tiêu.

Ta đồ có một đôi tay, lại không biết nên như thế nào đụng vào ngươi. Như ý tự giễu tưởng.

Giang gia cùng Hoắc gia sự tình đã đoan tới rồi bên ngoài thượng, Trần gia Trần lão phu nhân biết được nhi tử tin người chết sau bi từ giữa tới, giận mà phá huỷ không ít có quan hệ giang gia hiệp ước. Nhưng giang gia cũng không để ý, hắn chỉ nghĩ thay thế được Hoắc gia ở hắc đạo trung địa vị.

Hoắc chấn tiêu tính toán đem như ý an trí ở Trần gia, Trần lão phu nhân sẽ thích ngoan ngoãn như ý, cũng sẽ nguyện ý xem ở nhi tử mặt mũi thượng che chở hắn.  
Hắn cố ý đẩy rớt một hội nghị, quyết định chính miệng cùng như ý nói chuyện này.  
Hắn tiến vào phòng ngủ thời điểm, như ý không lưu ý đến, hắn chính đưa lưng về phía hắn vẽ tranh.  
Như ý phác hoạ luôn luôn thực hảo, hắn là biết đến. Hắn tổng có thể thấy như ý lén lút họa hắn bức họa, chính là lúc này đây, ở hắn nhìn về phía giấy vẽ thời điểm, hắn ngơ ngẩn.

Như ý họa chính là trần tranh.

Bất cần đời thần thái, kiêu ngạo lưu loát khí chất, anh tuấn trong sáng khuôn mặt, không gì không giỏi chuẩn, không một không cần tâm.

Hoắc chấn tiêu vẫn luôn đều cho rằng, như ý giấy vẽ thượng chỉ có khả năng xuất hiện một người đó chính là hắn.  
Chính là hắn tại đây một khắc mới nhớ tới phụ thân hồi lâu phía trước liền đã nói với hắn nói:

Không ai sẽ chờ ngươi cả đời.

Cho tới bây giờ, hoắc chấn tiêu đều không có hoàn toàn tiêu / nhớ như ý, cũng không giải thích quá những cái đó lung tung rối loạn hương vị đều là chuyện như thế nào, không biểu quá bạch, liền ôn tồn thời khắc đều như vậy thiếu.  
Nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu nhớ rõ chính mình suốt đêm suốt đêm không quay về, cố ý cự tuyệt như ý tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị điểm tâm, không cho phép như ý đụng vào hắn đồ vật chẳng sợ mảy may……  
Mà trần tranh lại là như vậy một cái hào sảng thú vị người…… Như ý nói không chừng đã sớm……  
Hoắc chấn tiêu càng nghĩ càng là khổ sở, giống như có người nào ở hắn đáy lòng tạc một cái động lớn, rét lạnh phong hô hô rót, đem hắn đông cứng ở tại chỗ.  
Hắn ở nơi đó lập, nhớ tới cái kia đêm mưa như ý ngăn đều ngăn không được nước mắt.  
Kiêu ngạo tự tin non nửa đời hoắc chấn tiêu ở kia một khắc bỗng nhiên hèn mọn đến lợi hại.

  
Cho nên cuối cùng là lão hoàng đi thông tri như ý rút lui sự tình, như ý đương nhiên không muốn. Hắn không khỏi phân trần tránh ra lão hoàng, lần đầu tiên xông vào hoắc chấn tiêu phòng họp.  
Phòng họp nội đen nghìn nghịt ngồi một đống người, như ý cái nào cũng không quen biết, bất quá hắn thật sự không rảnh lo, lập tức đi tới thấy hắn tiến vào liền cúi đầu không nói hoắc chấn tiêu bên người, ngẩng mặt mở miệng:  
“Ta không đi.”  
“Vậy ngươi muốn đi đâu?”  
“…… Bồi ngươi.” Như ý cắn cắn môi, thanh âm thực nhẹ, nhưng là lặng ngắt như tờ phòng họp nội lại có thể nghe được rõ ràng: “Ta muốn bồi ngươi.”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu ý vị không rõ cười một tiếng.  
Trong lòng một phân ngọt ngào nhị phân chua xót, ba phần không biết nếu khởi mờ mịt vô thố, cuối cùng lại là bốn phần đau đoạn gan ruột.  
Hắn hung hăng tâm, lại hung hăng tâm, hắn biết, hắn cần thiết lấy ra bản thân nhất ngạnh kia phó khuôn mặt tới đối phó hắn yêu nhất người kia:  
“Ngươi lăn.”

Như ý cơ hồ cho rằng chính mình nghe lầm, vô ý thức truy vấn: “…… Cái gì?”  
Hắn đương nhiên không biết kia hai chữ đã muốn hoắc chấn tiêu hơn phân nửa mệnh. Chỉ nghe hoắc chấn tiêu lạnh giọng quát: “Lão hoàng ngươi còn không mang theo hắn đi!”  
Ngoài cửa lão hoàng lên tiếng, mạnh mẽ kéo như ý hướng ra phía ngoài đi.  
Như ý nơi nào tránh khai lão hoàng? Chung quanh cũng không dám có người lại đây ngăn trở. Toàn bộ trong phòng hội nghị trầm tĩnh một mảnh, chờ tới rồi phòng họp cửa thời điểm, như ý rốt cuộc nhịn không được rống lớn nói:  
“Hoắc chấn tiêu!”  
Ly hoắc chấn tiêu gần thủ hạ người mắt sắc nhìn đến, kia một cái chớp mắt, nhà mình lão bản tay ở run.  
Nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu vẫn là cái gì cũng chưa nói.

Giang gia kia tao đi thông Đông Nam Á thuyền liền phải xuất phát, kia sẽ là báo thù tuyệt hảo thời cơ, giang sơ bạch nhất định sẽ đi.  
Cho nên hoắc chấn tiêu cũng nhất định sẽ đi.  
Giang sơ bạch cũng biết, hoắc chấn tiêu nhất định sẽ đi.  
Đó chính là Hoắc gia cùng giang gia cuối cùng cuộc đua.

Hoắc chấn tiêu bị thuyền, triệu tập nhất đắc lực thủ hạ, mang lên đứng đầu vũ khí.  
Hắn không có mang lên Phúc bá cùng phúc mẹ, bởi vì còn có càng chuyện quan trọng để lại cho bọn họ.  
Lâm hành phía trước, hoắc chấn tiêu đứng ở bến tàu về phía sau nhìn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu cuối cùng một lần nhìn thấy trần tranh khi, trần tranh uống say rượu, đem một khối giá trị xa xỉ ngọc bội ngạnh đưa cho hắn, còn lớn đầu lưỡi nói, đó là cho hắn tương lai cháu trai hoặc chất nữ.  
Hắn nói, lão hoắc ta nhất định phải cho ngươi hài tử đương cha nuôi.  
Nhưng là hắn đã không còn nữa.  
Liền kia khối ngọc bội cuối cùng đều bị hắn đưa cho hắn nhị đệ đệ hài tử.  
Cũng không biết ngày sau ở âm tào địa phủ thấy trần tranh, hắn có thể hay không sinh chính mình khí.

  
Còn giống như ý.  
Cái kia luôn là mềm như bông mỉm cười như ý.  
Cái kia bị hắn khi dễ lâu như vậy như ý.  
Cái kia từ nhỏ liền cùng hắn có duyên phận như ý.  
Cái kia hắn như vậy ái như ý a.

Đáng tiếc không thể tái kiến.

  
Như ý biết hoắc chấn tiêu muốn cùng giang gia hỏa / đua tin tức thời điểm, Trần lão phu nhân chính mang theo thủ hạ bắt được có quan hệ giang gia bí văn.  
Như ý đi đến Trần lão phu nhân bên người quỳ xuống, cấp Trần lão phu nhân hoảng sợ.  
Như ý nói, chúng ta hai người thiếu Trần gia rất nhiều, không có gì báo đáp. Hiện giờ hắn một người ở bên kia, ta không yên lòng, ta là nhất định phải đi, thỉnh lão phu nhân cho ta mượn một con thuyền.  
Trần lão phu nhân khuyên hắn nói, chấn tiêu kia hài tử đưa ngươi tới còn không phải là vì bảo toàn ngươi sao? Ngươi tội gì cô phụ hắn?  
Như ý cười khổ mà nói, ta là cái ích kỷ người, ta không nghĩ cô phụ ta chính mình.  
Hắn nói xong, từ trong lòng ngực móc ra tới một bức họa.  
Là hắn họa trần tranh.  
Trần lão phu nhân đôi mắt nhanh chóng đỏ lên. Như ý ôn nhu nói, đã sớm nghĩ phải cho ngài, hiện giờ coi như là làm ta vì trần tranh đại ca báo thù, ngài cũng nên làm ta đi a.

Như ý mang theo Trần lão phu nhân phái cho hắn vài người, khẩn đuổi chậm đuổi, rốt cuộc bước lên Hoắc gia thuyền lớn.  
Boong tàu thượng máu chảy đầm đìa một mảnh, tứ tung ngang dọc đều là tử thi, như ý một bên nhìn, một bên cầu nguyện.  
Hắn không biết tìm bao lâu, phía sau liền đột nhiên gào thét mà qua một viên đạn.  
Đi theo hắn phía sau Trần gia người nhanh chóng móc ra thương, như ý cầm trần tranh đưa hắn súng lục đem chính mình giấu ở một chỗ góc.  
Thương pháo thanh lần thứ hai vang lên, giang người nhà làm như ở trong tối, chiếm được có lợi địa lý vị trí. Hơn nữa rốt cuộc Trần gia không thể so Hoắc gia giang gia là hắc đạo xuất thân. Dần dần duy trì không được.  
Đột nhiên giữa không trung xẹt qua một cái như ý vô cùng hình bóng quen thuộc.

Đó là như ý lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy hoắc chấn tiêu giết người, gió thổi khởi hắn đen nhánh áo gió, màu bạc Desert Eagle ở trong tay hắn nhanh nhẹn đánh chuyển, mặc dù trên mặt hắn dính vết máu, lại cũng không lấn át được kia sinh ra đã có sẵn kiêu ngạo cùng sắc bén.  
Như ý hoảng hốt tưởng, đây là chính mình ái nhiều năm như vậy người.  
Hắn thật sự vì hắn cảm thấy tự hào.

Hắn đột nhiên xông ra ngoài, quyết đoán đứng ở hoắc chấn tiêu sau lưng, bình tĩnh đối với kia một đợt lại một đợt người nổ súng.  
“Ngươi không nên tới.” Hoắc chấn tiêu ở hắn sau lưng nói vội vàng mà nói: “Ta tới phía trước đã sưu tập hảo giang gia một ít trí mạng chứng cứ, ngươi hẳn là đi tìm Phúc bá, hắn sẽ đem này hết thảy đều giao cho ngươi.”  
Như ý cũng không trả lời, lo chính mình ở những người đó trên đầu trồng hoa.  
Hoắc gia thủ hạ cũng kịp thời tới rồi, chờ đến này một đợt tập kích rốt cuộc đình chỉ, hoắc chấn tiêu mới chuyển qua tới xem như ý.  
Hắn thiếu niên vẫn là trưởng thành.  
Dùng đến là hoắc chấn tiêu nhất không muốn phương thức.

Nhưng mà này còn chỉ là đệ nhất sóng tập kích bất ngờ, này tao trên thuyền thậm chí còn chôn zha yao, chỉ chờ giang sơ bạch lộ mặt.  
Cho nên hoắc chấn tiêu không thể làm như ý lưu lại nơi này.

Gió biển thổi nổi lên như ý trên trán tóc mái, hắn nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu xám xịt khuôn mặt, muốn nói điểm cái gì, nhưng lại không biết nên nói cái gì.  
Bên kia hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn như ý ánh mắt gần như với tham lam, phảng phất muốn đem hắn ngũ quan đều tuyên khắc vào trong lòng giống nhau, nhớ đến kiếp sau, kiếp sau sau nữa, hạ kiếp sau sau nữa, vĩnh thế không quên.

Qua thật lâu sau, hoắc chấn tiêu rốt cuộc nói lời nói.  
Hắn kiêu ngạo như vậy nhiều năm, chưa bao giờ chịu nhận thua, nhưng mà này trong nháy mắt, hắn trong giọng nói mang theo như vậy nhiều không xác định, hắn thật cẩn thận thử thăm dò, như vậy bi thương như vậy tuyệt vọng, thoáng như cuối cùng cáo biệt:

“Ngươi còn yêu ta sao?”

Còn không đợi như ý trả lời, hoắc chấn tiêu bỗng nhiên cúi đầu, thật mạnh hôn lên như ý môi.  
Hắn đầu lưỡi tham nhập như ý trong miệng, mang theo xưa nay chưa từng có bá đạo cùng cường thế. Hai điều hữu lực cánh tay gắt gao mà cô ở như ý, dạy hắn không thể động đậy.  
Có cái gì ấm áp lại chua xót chất lỏng lưu ở như ý trên mặt.  
Phía sau thương pháo thanh mấy ngày liền, bọn họ lại ở chỗ này không muốn sống hôn môi, chẳng sợ giây tiếp theo chính là tử vong, bọn họ đều giống như lại vô cố kỵ giống nhau.

Chính là ngay sau đó, hoắc chấn tiêu bỗng nhiên mở mắt ra, một cái thủ đao hung hăng chém vào như ý trên cổ, bị hôn đến mơ hồ như ý nháy mắt mềm mại ngã ở hắn trong lòng ngực.  
Hắn hoành bế lên như ý, đối kia mấy cái may mắn còn tồn tại Trần gia người bình tĩnh nói, dẫn hắn đi.

Như ý cau mày súc ở hắn trong lòng ngực, Trần gia người mang đến thuyền đã bị tạc hủy, bọn họ lại nhanh chóng tìm được rồi số lượng không nhiều lắm thuyền cứu nạn, hoắc chấn tiêu cẩn thận đem như ý đặt ở thuyền cứu nạn.  
Ngài không đi sao, Trần gia người hỏi.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu lắc lắc đầu.  
Giang sơ bạch còn chưa chết, hắn tự nhiên không thể đi.

Hắn đột nhiên chuyển qua.  
Lại không đi, liền luyến tiếc đi rồi.

Trần gia thuyền cứu nạn cách hắn càng ngày càng xa, như ý cũng liền càng ngày càng an toàn, hắn có thể yên tâm.

Chỉ là thực xin lỗi, không thể bồi ngươi đi hồ Baikal. Hoắc chấn tiêu yên lặng tưởng.

Chân trời tà dương giống huyết giống nhau chiếm cứ, hải thiên một đường địa phương đang muốn sắp bùng nổ một hồi hỏa / đua.  
Từ hắn thượng này thuyền kia một khắc khởi, hoắc chấn tiêu liền không nghĩ tới muốn tồn tại đi xuống.  
Nếu muốn diệt trừ thụ đại căn thâm giang gia, không bồi thượng điểm cái gì sao được?  
Bất quá là một cái mệnh thôi.

  
Đến nỗi cái kia đáp án, hắn sợ hắn nghe xong liền không bỏ được đã chết, nhưng hắn càng sợ cái kia đáp án sẽ buộc hắn đi tìm chết.

Nhưng là sau lại, ở hoắc chấn tiêu đem trong tay trường đao đâm vào giang sơ bạch trong thân thể, giang sơ bạch cuối cùng một phát viên đạn cũng hoàn toàn đi vào hắn trái tim thời điểm, hắn bỗng nhiên suy nghĩ cẩn thận.  
Nếu như ý đều tới, kia nhất định là chứng minh cái gì.  
Chỉ tiếc hắn trở về không được.

Như ý tỉnh lại thời điểm, to như vậy mặt biển thượng chính bùng nổ một hồi đại bạo / tạc.  
Ập vào trước mặt sóng nhiệt cơ hồ muốn ném đi thuyền cứu nạn.  
Như ý tức khắc ý thức được cái gì.  
Hắn ở thuyền cứu nạn thượng liền khóc cũng khóc không ra, hắn không được run rẩy, cuối cùng sống sờ sờ phun ra đi một búng máu.  
Mà hắn trên môi tựa hồ còn dính người kia độ ấm.

  
Từ kia một cái chớp mắt lúc sau, Hoắc gia vẫn là Hoắc gia, nhưng là hoắc chấn tiêu.  
Hắn không còn nữa.

  
Như ý sau lại ở Trần lão phu nhân trong lòng ngực khóc đến ngất xỉu lại tỉnh lại, mơ mơ màng màng nói mê sảng.  
Lão phu nhân ôm hắn, từng câu an ủi.

Thế gian này luôn là có như vậy nhiều vết thương như vậy nhiều đau khổ, chính là người luôn là muốn tồn tại, muốn liền này chính mình ái nhân kia một phần, cùng nhau hảo hảo tồn tại.  
Mang theo bọn họ hy vọng tồn tại.  
Thế bọn họ tồn tại.

Hài tử, chấn tiêu là ngóng trông ngươi hảo hảo tồn tại, đó là hắn cuối cùng một cái tâm nguyện, ngươi không thể cô phụ hắn.  
Như ý nói, hảo.

Trần gia thủ đoạn nối liền bạch đạo, cuối cùng mang theo Phúc bá trong tay hoắc chấn tiêu cố ý vì như ý lưu lại, về giang gia chứng cứ, cùng nhau giao đi ra ngoài.  
Hoắc gia là tẩy trắng quá, giang gia lại không có hoàn toàn tẩy trắng. Hoắc chấn tiêu những ngày ấy không ngủ không nghỉ chính là vì bắt được nhược điểm. Hiện giờ giang sơ bạch bị hoắc chấn tiêu dùng sinh mệnh lưu tại trên biển, giang gia rắn mất đầu, hơn nữa bạch đạo thế lực rót nhập, giang gia sự nghiệp ngày càng suy vi.

Dựa theo hoắc chấn tiêu cuối cùng công đạo, như ý tiếp quản Hoắc gia.

  
Trần ai lạc định sau, như ý ngồi ở hoắc chấn tiêu đã từng ngồi quá địa phương, dựa theo hoắc chấn tiêu dạy hắn đồ vật. Một chút xử lý nổi lên gia tộc sự vụ.  
Phúc bá tiến vào nói, Hoắc gia tam gia tới.  
Như ý biết đó là cái khó gặm xương cốt. Nhưng hắn chỉ mỉm cười gật gật đầu.

Như ý khoác hoắc chấn tiêu yêu nhất kia kiện áo gió dài đi ra ngoài. Hoắc gia hành lang dài tổng giống như vĩnh viễn đều đi không xong như vậy, bên ngoài từng hàng đứng trang nghiêm Hoắc gia tiểu nhị thấy hắn, đều động tác nhất trí cúi đầu.  
Như ý vẫn luôn mỉm cười về phía trước đi.

Khi đó vẫn là mùa xuân, trong viện khai rất nhiều hoắc chấn tiêu thích nhất hoa, chim chóc ở không trung phành phạch lăng phi, thỉnh thoảng kêu to, thiên chân lại hoạt bát.  
Như ý nhìn một màn này nhàn nhạt tưởng,

Cái này mùa xuân thực hảo, chỉ là ngươi không ở tràng.

Trên mặt hắn như cũ vẫn duy trì ôn hòa cười, gọi người vĩnh viễn nhìn không ra. Hắn rõ ràng vừa mới tiếp nhận Hoắc gia, lại như vậy trấn định thong dong.

Ở hắn đi tới kia một khắc, Phúc bá cho rằng chính mình thấy được niên thiếu hoắc chấn tiêu.

Hắn trên người có bóng dáng của hắn.

Phúc bá cổ họng nóng lên, vội vàng đối một bên phúc mẹ sử cái ánh mắt, phúc mẹ hiểu rõ gật gật đầu.

Phúc mẹ chậm rãi đi tới một cái không người hỏi thăm trong một góc, lẳng lặng nổi lên thứ gì.  
Nếu như ý ở, hắn sẽ phát hiện, phúc mẹ thiêu, là hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu lãnh chứng ngày đó buổi tối, hoắc chấn tiêu không cho hắn chạm vào kia kiện đồ vật.  
Cái kia nho nhỏ hộp phóng, kỳ thật chỉ là một cái nho nhỏ notebook.  
Notebook thượng dính, là như ý cùng hoắc chấn tiêu từ nhỏ đến lớn tốt nghiệp chiếu thượng cắt xuống tới ảnh chụp.  
Khi đó hoắc chấn tiêu tiểu tâm cẩn thận cắt, sau đó trân trọng đưa bọn họ hai người ảnh chụp dính vào cùng nhau, như là ở thành toàn bọn họ xưa nay chưa từng có chụp ảnh chung.

Đó là hoắc chấn tiêu suốt đời bí mật.  
Hắn không chịu giáo như ý biết.  
Hắn thà rằng làm như ý hận hắn, hoặc là không yêu hắn. Bởi vì chỉ có như vậy, hắn đã chết, như ý mới sẽ không vì hắn khổ sở, chẳng sợ lại yêu người khác đều có thể yên tâm thoải mái.

  
Như ý xác thật vĩnh viễn đều sẽ không nhìn đến cái này vở.  
Nhưng như ý lại chưa từng nghĩ tới không yêu hắn.

  
Phúc mẹ nó nước mắt lẳng lặng ngã vào chậu than.

  
Như ý vững vàng về phía trước đi tới, hắn biết hắn muốn ứng đối chính là ai, hắn cũng biết hoắc chấn tiêu kỳ thật vì hắn để lại chuẩn bị ở sau, nếu như ý không muốn, Hoắc gia sinh ý như ý cũng có thể mặc kệ, hắn vẫn như cũ vẫn là cái kia thịnh cổ tập đoàn người thừa kế.  
Nhưng hắn càng biết, hoắc chấn tiêu kỳ thật yêu hắn.  
Vậy vậy là đủ rồi.

Cái kia hôn là hắn trân quý nhất hết thảy.

Bởi vì nụ hôn này, hắn cái gì đều có thể khoát phải đi ra ngoài.

Khuynh tâm một hồi, muôn lần chết không chối từ.

Khoảng cách hắn nhất bắc địa phương, Russia hồ Baikal, xanh thẳm xanh thẳm hồ nước giống như là thật lớn ngọc bích, trong suốt thanh minh, ôn nhu yên lặng.  
Băng tuyết chưa trừ bên hồ, có người vũ đạo có người ca xướng, có người hoan hô có người yêu nhau.

Đó là như ý suốt đời nhất hướng tới địa phương, nhưng là suốt cuộc đời, hắn đều chưa bao giờ đặt chân quá.

Bởi vì hắn đã vĩnh viễn mất đi hắn ái nhân.

  
Thẳng đến rất nhiều năm rất nhiều năm về sau.

Hoắc gia tân nhiệm gia chủ đi tới Hoắc gia mộ viên.

Hai nơi mộ bia gắt gao tương liên, một chỗ mộ bia trước thổ còn thực tân, phiếm ngày xuân nhàn nhạt thanh hương.

Tuổi trẻ gia chủ cúi đầu, cung kính nhìn chăm chú mộ bia.

Mộ bia thượng từng nét bút, dụng tâm tinh tế có khắc không giống người thường mộ chí minh, tượng trưng cho mộ chủ nhân cuộc đời này nhất lấy làm tự hào sự tình:

“Hoàng thổ hạ mai táng Hoắc gia đệ tam nhậm gia chủ hoắc chấn tiêu ái nhân,

Hắn hôn mê tại đây.”

  
Chính là ai có thể đủ tin tưởng, này liền mộ bia đều gắt gao kề tại cùng nhau hai người, sinh thời lại liền một câu chính thức thông báo, đều chưa từng có được quá.

Fin

*: Hắn cả đời này liền giống như ma ngươi mạn tư khắc, thân ở vòng cực Bắc nội, lại chịu bắc Đại Tây Dương dòng nước ấm ảnh hưởng, là quanh năm cảng không đóng băng.  
*: Trần tranh kia đoạn nội dung trích tự Baidu


	90. Ngứa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allfor65

[ hạo lỗi ] ngứa ( hơi R )  
◇ABO giả thiết, O trang A, tự cho là đúng đơn mũi tên song mũi tên; hàm hơi R, R bộ phận đi liên tiếp. Cảm tạ đọc cùng thích ♡

——

Ngô Lỗi đến sớm chút, hắn cùng người đại diện cách một cái chỗ ngồi ngồi, phòng trung ương rũ trụy mạ vàng đèn treo, ấm quang hôn mê, hắn biểu tình đạm mạc, ngón tay lại tố chất thần kinh tựa mà ở đỏ thẫm khăn trải bàn thượng gõ.

Lạch cạch, lạch cạch, lạch cạch.

“Tiểu Lỗi, ngươi cảm giác có khỏe không”

“Có thể, không có việc gì”

Tuy rằng nói như vậy, người đại diện cũng không dám qua loa, nàng tĩnh tức nhẹ ngửi hai hạ, vẫn là từ trong bao nhảy ra trong suốt tiểu phương bình, tư mật định chế Alpha tin tức tố nước hoa, đối với Ngô Lỗi phun hai hạ.

“Vẫn là bảo hiểm điểm hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên là Alpha, đợi lát nữa đừng làm cho hắn nổi lên lòng nghi ngờ”

Nàng còn chưa nói xong, đã bị Ngô Lỗi dùng không tiếng động cười chặn câu chuyện, thiếu niên mi mắt cong cong, mềm mại nằm tằm giống hai đóa mới vừa cuốn tốt kẹo bông gòn, đáng tiếc cười chỉ có đôi mắt.

“Lâm tỷ, đừng lại nói loại này lời nói, hắn không phải cái loại này đã biết liền sẽ nói ra đi người”

——

Hắn nói xong cũng đừng quá mức đi, nhắm mắt lại đi bắt giữ một sợi nhàn nhạt tuyết tùng bạch trà hương vị, lãnh, đạm, ổn, tĩnh, lại còn có một sợi nhảy lên cam quýt hương, giống ánh vào nước giếng thái dương, hoạt bát ấm áp, dẫn người vươn tay đi.

Hắn biết Lưu hạo nhiên muốn tới, đây là hắn hương vị, hắn đang ở đến gần.

Tin tức tố kỳ thật càng nhiều là một loại cảm giác, khó lường lại khó có thể danh trạng, nhưng Ngô Lỗi tổng có thể ở vô số người trung tinh chuẩn mà phân biệt ra kia một người hương vị, mặc dù bọn họ kỳ thật đã rất lâu không gặp, hai năm tới liên hệ càng thêm thưa thớt.

Hắn nghe kia độc nhất vô nhị hương vị càng lúc càng gần, rốt cuộc mở to mắt cười rộ lên.

Đối phương xuyên rất hưu nhàn, lãnh đạm màu xanh xám hệ, ấm quang chảy xuôi quá hắn tinh xảo cốt cách đường cong, nhàn nhạt mỉm cười, không có lộ ra tiêu chí tính răng nanh, càng giống một khối oánh nhuận lãnh ngọc.

“Ngô Lỗi đã lâu không thấy a, xin lỗi đợi lâu”

Ngô Lỗi lặng yên không một tiếng động mà nuốt xuống đi câu kia “Hạo nhiên ca”, đúng vậy đã lâu không thấy, hắn cũng càng thêm thanh tuấn ngạnh lãng, xa so trên mạng ảnh chụp càng giống một gốc cây đĩnh bạt cứng cáp tuyết tùng, cũng lý nên kêu một tiếng “Ngô Lỗi” mà không phải “Tam thạch”

“Không có việc gì, chúng ta cũng vừa đến, vừa lúc trước nhìn xem thực đơn”

Nên đem những cái đó tâm tư áp xuống, mặc kệ lúc sau có thể hay không hợp tác doanh buôn bán

Hắn điểm điểm trong tay thực đơn, lại đẩy trên bàn một khác phân đến bàn đối diện.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại giống không phát hiện dường như, cởi áo gió lập tức đáp ở hắn bên người lưng ghế thượng, rồi sau đó thò qua tới cùng hắn cùng nhau xem thực đơn.

Ngô Lỗi bị đột nhiên tới gần kích thích thân thể cứng đờ, lại nháy mắt điều chỉnh lại đây, tiếp đón trợ lý nhóm trước nhìn xem thực đơn, đợi lát nữa lại thương định công tác tương quan.

Rốt cuộc là thân kinh bách chiến, dù cho trong lòng tưởng lại nhiều, trên mặt cũng có thể thuần thục lại gãi đúng chỗ ngứa mà giơ lên mi trêu đùa

“Có phải hay không mới vừa tan tầm làm đói mau không được, như vậy gấp không chờ nổi”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười nhìn hắn hai mắt, lại để sát vào điểm làm bộ làm tịch ngửi hai hạ

“Ngươi mới là đói lả đi, tin tức tố hương vị đều khống chế không được”

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng đột nhiên cả kinh, sợ hắn nghe ra cái gì manh mối, đôi mắt không chịu khống mà chuyển hướng về phía một bên, đảo mắt lại thấy bên người người nhân trêu đùa mà lộ ra nhòn nhọn răng nanh một góc.

Giống như cùng từ trước không có gì bất đồng, hắn trong lòng bị đột ngột trát một chút, toan phát đau, kia vì cái gì liền biến thành như bây giờ chặt đứt liên hệ quan hệ?

Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt, định định tâm tư, hắn tưởng này khẳng định là bởi vì động dục kỳ làm cho cảm xúc mẫn cảm, mặc dù đánh ức chế tề nhưng rốt cuộc cảm xúc thượng là vô ức chế tề nhưng dùng.

“Ngươi nói bừa cái gì, điểm này độ dày mới là thành thục nam nhân ứng có”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười hai hạ, trầm thấp lại trong sáng âm tiết lăn quá hầu kết, tạp tiến lỗ tai hắn, hơi thở cơ hồ nhào vào hắn trên cổ, làm hắn sau cổ không người biết hiểu tuyến thể một đột một đột phát đau.

“Kia thành thục nam nhân muốn hay không tới điểm tiểu rượu? Vừa lúc chúng ta cũng rất lâu không tụ”

——

Rượu xác thật là thứ tốt, bằng không nói như thế nào người Trung Quốc sinh ý 80% đều ở bàn tiệc thượng thành đâu. Chẳng qua một bình nhỏ bạch, cũng đủ làm hồi lâu không liên hệ mới lạ xấu hổ lặng yên hòa tan.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hàn huyên không ít sắp tới phát sinh thú sự, nhưng thật ra lại giống về tới quá khứ thân mật khăng khít là lúc, người đại diện cũng ở một bên câu được câu không liêu, toàn không có ngày thường lén cho nhau đoạt tài nguyên giương cung bạt kiếm.

Đoàn đội đoạt tài nguyên việc này kỳ thật Ngô Lỗi cũng biết, hắn là đối Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm tâm tư không sai, nhưng hắn không có khả năng bởi vì này đó liền đi ảnh hưởng sự nghiệp, hoặc là nói, hợp lý cạnh tranh mới là hắn sở tán thành.

Nhưng hắn lại không nghĩ chỉ có loại quan hệ này.

Hắn vô ý thức mà nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên cười nhạt mặt, nghe hắn nói cùng nhau hợp tác Tống Tổ Nhi thật là cái tương đương ưu tú muội muội, đáng tiếc chính mình lại tặng cái trăm phần trăm sắt thép thẳng nam quà sinh nhật.

Hắn đột nhiên không vui lên.

Đừng nói lễ vật, hắn chính là liền sinh nhật chúc phúc cũng chưa cấp chính mình.

Ngô Lỗi nắm thật chặt trong tay chén rượu, khơi mào một bên lông mày uống một ngụm

“Khó trách ngươi nhiều năm ở giới giải trí sắt thép thẳng A bảng thượng cầm cờ đi trước”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe vậy bất đắc dĩ mà cười cười, ánh mắt lại lẳng lặng mà dừng ở Ngô Lỗi trên người, nhạt nhẽo mộc chất trà hương nhu hòa mà bao bọc lấy ngồi ở hắn trong tầm tay hắn.

“Ai, ta cũng không có biện pháp, khả năng bởi vì không phải đối với người ta thích đi”

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng nhảy dựng

“Nha, hạo nhiên ca ngươi lời này nói, chẳng lẽ là coi trọng ai”

Hắn nhấp rượu, trong miệng cắn chặt răng răng, trên mặt cười lại ngả ngớn, hoàn toàn là một cái chọn không ra sai Alpha bạn tốt bộ dáng.

“Có điểm đi” Lưu hạo nhiên rũ xuống mắt đáp, đột nhiên rút ra khăn giấy để sát vào hắn mặt, khoảng cách gần cơ hồ không kịp phản ứng

“Bất quá vẫn là sự nghiệp làm trọng”

Xem ra là không nghĩ nói chuyện nhiều.

Vừa lúc, hắn Ngô Lỗi cũng không nghĩ tiếp tục cái này sốt ruột đề tài.

Hắn trong lòng hừ cười một tiếng, đúng vậy, sự nghiệp làm trọng, giới giải trí cảm tình từ trước đến nay không thể quá coi trọng, còn không bằng ước thứ pháo phương tiện.

Trong chớp mắt lại đối thượng Lưu hạo nhiên mãn mang ý cười mắt, để sát vào trong nháy mắt lại ngồi lại chỗ cũ.

Ngô Lỗi ngẩn ra hai giây, liền nghe bên người nam nhân trêu chọc

“Ngươi nói ngươi uống rượu đều có thể dính vào ngoài miệng, như thế nào liền mỗi ngày được xưng là tiểu chó săn niên hạ đệ nhất tô A đâu?”

Hắn làm bộ làm tịch mà hướng về phía hắn trừng lớn đôi mắt chớp chớp, sống thoát thoát bán manh cẩu cẩu mắt

“Giáo dạy ta bái”

Ngô Lỗi khắc chế không được mà nhĩ tiêm đỏ lên, hắn trong lòng nghiến răng nghiến lợi, hắn tính cái gì tô, hắn bên người người nam nhân này mới là chân chính cao thủ, tùy tùy tiện tiện là có thể làm hắn không thể chống đỡ được.

Hắn lại nhịn không được hung tợn mà tưởng, nếu là hắn là A đối phương là O, như vậy đối hắn nói chuyện, hắn nhất định sáng sớm liền đem hắn dấu hiệu.

Đáng tiếc trên mặt như cũ cần thiết không lộ thanh sắc.

“Này khả năng chính là thiên phú đi” Ngô Lỗi nhướng mày quơ quơ chén rượu “Vi sư cũng dạy không được ngươi nha”

——

Biên liêu biên uống, một lọ rượu đi xuống cũng mau.

Rượu càng uống càng nhiều, Ngô Lỗi mặt có điểm hồng, hắn ngày thường tửu lượng không được tốt lắm lại cũng không đến mức kém như vậy, khẳng định lại là bởi vì đáng chết động dục kỳ, hắn có điểm mơ hồ mà nhìn chằm chằm trước mặt đại tôm hùm vẫn không nhúc nhích, nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà ở trong lòng bất mãn.

Đột nhiên mâm phóng tới một con trắng như tuyết, chấm hảo nước sốt lột xác đại tôm hùm.

“Nhìn ngươi nhìn chằm chằm kia tôm hùm đã nửa ngày cũng bất động, nên không phải là sẽ không lột đi” lời nói đuôi mang điểm ý cười

Khi nói chuyện, trong chén lại phóng thượng một con lột hảo xác đại tôm hùm

Ngô Lỗi lại bắt đầu choáng váng đầu, đủ mọi màu sắc tinh mỹ cơm đĩa ở đèn treo hạ lóe hoa mắt quang, cơ hồ ở xoay tròn, hắn không chỉ có choáng váng đầu còn hoa mắt, quả thực nơi nào đều không thoải mái, hắn không hiểu được Lưu hạo nhiên đêm nay như thế nào liền như vậy săn sóc chiếu cố người, rõ ràng phía trước lại lâu như vậy đều không có liên hệ quá.

Hắn cũng đủ thịnh tình thương mà nhạy bén, nếu hắn là cái thông báo thiên hạ Omega, hắn khẳng định cho rằng Lưu hạo nhiên đêm nay muốn ước hắn, nhưng hắn không phải.

“Ta đó là sợ béo hảo sao” hắn tưởng hắn khẳng định là đô nổi lên miệng, bằng không bên người Alpha sẽ không cười ra tiếng.

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay nhéo một phen hắn eo “Ngươi này còn gọi béo a, muốn hay không Omega nhóm sống”

Có thể hay không đừng loạn niết người khác eo, Ngô Lỗi tưởng chính mình là có điểm uống nhiều quá, hắn ở trong lòng oán giận, liền không nghĩ tới ngươi 95 đệ nhất A huynh đệ vạn nhất là Omega sao.

“Nói ngươi ăn gà có điểm tiến bộ không?”

“Vốn dĩ liền so ngươi lợi hại được không”

“Hành hành hành, kia đêm nay tới hay không nhà ta cùng nhau đánh mấy cục? Dù sao mấy ngày nay vừa qua khỏi năm cũng chưa cái gì an bài”

Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt thanh tỉnh ba phần, thật là đêm nay muốn ước chính mình, chẳng qua là muốn chơi game.

Hành đi.

Lại nói, chỉ cần đi, rốt cuộc muốn làm gì còn không phải chính mình nhìn làm.

“Hành a, đêm nay khiến cho ngươi nhìn thẳng vào chính mình đồ ăn!”

——

“Kia chúng ta tới nói chuyện chính sự đi”

Lưu hạo nhiên người đại diện thấy đồ ăn ăn không sai biệt lắm, rốt cuộc nhắc tới ban đầu ý đồ đến.

“Chờ một lát ta đi hạ toilet”

Ngô Lỗi đứng lên, hắn cần thiết đi tỉnh tỉnh rượu.

Xoay người lại đột nhiên trên lưng ấm áp, kia cổ đáng chết làm hắn mê muội tuyết tùng bạch trà hương cơ hồ nháy mắt thẩm thấu tiến hắn mỗi một tấc làn da, áo gió cổ áo dán hắn sau cổ tuyến thể, làm hắn vô pháp khắc chế mà run lên, thật giống như bị người kia lâm thời dấu hiệu giống nhau.

“Phòng bên ngoài lạnh lẽo, tiểu tâm cảm lạnh”

“…… Cảm tạ”

Hắn phác phủng thủy bát đến chính mình trên mặt, lén gặp mặt không có hoá trang, hắn ngẩng đầu mới phát hiện không có phấn nền che đậy, hắn mặt đỏ căn bản che lấp không được, nhĩ tiêm giống như thục thấu anh đào.

Hắn thanh tỉnh một chút, rũ xuống mắt, ý thức được vừa rồi đáp ứng đêm nay mời thật sự không phải cái hảo quyết định, một cái động dục kỳ Omega, mặc dù làm tốt hết thảy thi thố, đi một cái Alpha gia qua đêm, vô luận như thế nào đều không phải lý trí sẽ làm ra lựa chọn.

Nhưng hắn đã thành niên, 19 tuổi.

Hắn nơi vòng ngày ngày đêm đêm ước thúc hắn, hắn dựa vào cái gì không thể liền phóng túng một hồi đâu.

…… Dù sao ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt hắn vẫn là cái Alpha, không có quan hệ.

Hắn rửa mặt, đóng lại vòi nước dư quang thoáng nhìn người đại diện dựa vào cửa chờ hắn.

“Tiểu Lỗi, ngươi đêm nay không nên đi, ngươi còn ở động dục kỳ”

Ngô Lỗi đứng thẳng thân mình, cong cong đôi mắt làm ra nhất ngoan ngoãn bất quá biểu tình

“Yên tâm đi lâm tỷ, ta sẽ chú ý, sẽ không xảy ra chuyện”

“…… Kia đợi chút ta đem ức chế dán cùng tin tức tố nước hoa thả ngươi áo khoác, đừng quên tùy thời cầm”

Hắn trở về đem áo gió thoát cấp Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên câu lấy cổ áo ngửi ngửi, nhướng mày cười

“Ngươi hương vị cũng thật bá đạo, nhiễm đến ta trên quần áo đều là”

Ngô Lỗi cũng khơi mào khóe mắt trở về cái pha kiêu căng ánh mắt “Cho nên nói 95 đệ nhất A sao”

Bên người Alpha cười rộ lên, để sát vào hắn “Đợi chút trở về ta xé ức chế dán, chúng ta lại nhiều lần ai tương đối A”

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng hừ cười một tiếng, hảo xảo, ta cũng tưởng xé ức chế dán làm ngươi nghe nghe đâu, liền sợ ngươi dọa không dám vào nhà.

——

Trao đổi sự tình bất quá là muốn hay không hợp tác buôn bán, thừa dịp gần nhất thượng hot search chạy nhanh thêm đem du thêm ít lửa, song A cp có thể mời chào không ít tiểu cô nương chú ý.

Hai bên người đại diện thoạt nhìn đối cái này an bài đều tương đối vừa lòng, quyền quyết định liền giao cho hai vị chính chủ.

Ngô Lỗi thất thần, hoặc là nói hắn không biết nên làm ra cái cái gì thái độ.

Hắn nghe thấy Lưu hạo nhiên trong sáng cười “Chúng ta vốn dĩ chính là hảo huynh đệ, không có gì vấn đề”

Ngô Lỗi nghe hắn bằng phẳng lý do thoái thác bỗng nhiên sinh ra một cổ vô danh hỏa, cái gì hảo huynh đệ hai năm cũng chưa như thế nào liên hệ?

“Ta không nghĩ buôn bán”

Một lời của hắn thốt ra, phát hiện ngữ khí có chút hướng, ngắm đến Lưu hạo nhiên đầu tới dự kiến ngoại ánh mắt, trong lòng hừ cười hạ trên mặt lại chạy nhanh thay đổi cái thần sắc

“Ta là nói ta không nghĩ cố tình bán hủ, chúng ta hai cái vốn dĩ chính là bạn tốt đại gia rõ như ban ngày”

Hắn nói xong cũng không lại xem trên bàn những người khác, rũ xuống lông mi, ánh mắt đầu hướng về phía một bên trên vách tường tranh sơn dầu, hắn đại nam sinh một cái đối nghệ thuật không thế nào cảm thấy hứng thú, chỉ tò mò vì cái gì kim sắc tranh vẽ trung, yêu nhau tình nhân càng muốn ở huyền nhai biên ôm hôn.

Cuối cùng lần này trao đổi không giải quyết được gì, đành phải định ra lần sau quyết định hảo lại thương lượng mời.

Kết xong trướng thời gian cũng không còn sớm, tư nhân gặp mặt vốn cũng không cần cái gì khách sáo.

Người đại diện đem áo khoác đưa cho Ngô Lỗi, đồng thời cho cái “Cẩn thận một chút” ánh mắt.

Ngô Lỗi cười cười tròng lên áo khoác, đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên kéo lên xe.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại không nghĩ nói chuyện nhiều, ngồi trên phó giá liền dựa thượng gối dựa một bộ đại gia bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ mà nhìn hắn một cái, một bên nghiêng người giúp hắn khấu thượng đai an toàn một bên trêu chọc “Ngươi gần nhất có phải hay không đến phản nghịch kỳ”

Ngô Lỗi liếc nhìn hắn một cái, hắn vừa vặn đối với Lưu hạo nhiên dán ức chế dán cổ, hầu kết không khỏi trên dưới lăn lộn một cái chớp mắt

“Không có, ta chỉ là tay ngứa chờ không kịp muốn ăn gà”

——

Hơi R bộ phận:

Về nhà chuyện thứ nhất, đối Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy rất có sinh hoạt nghi thức cảm người tới nói, chính là xé rớt ức chế dán lại tắm rửa một cái điểm thượng huân hương.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở trên sô pha chờ Lưu hạo nhiên tắm rửa xong, hắn nhắm mắt lại, nhận thấy được tuyết tùng cùng bạch trà đột nhiên dày đặc lên, như là vạn khoảnh hải cùng rừng rậm mặt tiền cửa hiệu quét ngang lại đây, mà kia một tia hoạt bát cam quýt điều tắc nghịch ngợm mà chạy tới câu lấy mũi hắn, hắn cả người nóng lên, có bí ẩn nhiệt lưu theo sau cổ tràn ngập hướng toàn thân.

Hạ bụng bắt đầu dựng dục ra hơi nước, chờ đợi nhuận ướt hắn không muốn người biết Omega thân thể.

Hắn yêu cầu một quản ức chế tề.

Hắn đứng dậy đi lấy áo khoác, đi qua sắc lạnh điều bàn lùn khi đột nhiên bị một mạt màu kim hồng định trụ bước chân, là một chỉ chanel son môi, rõ ràng kiểu nữ son môi, hắn cúi người đi lấy, ngửi được một cổ nhu mà ấm hương khí, lý nên là một vị ưu nhã thành thục nữ tính Omega di dừng ở nơi này.

Ngô Lỗi rũ xuống mắt, không có gì biểu tình mà đi hướng giá treo mũ áo.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình rượu đã tỉnh, cho nên hắn cũng đủ bình tĩnh cùng lý trí vừa đi một cây một cây gõ đoạn hắn trong túi sở hữu ức chế tề.

Trong suốt pha lê phiến dừng ở thùng rác, xếp thành nhỏ vụn một chồng.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

“Hạo nhiên ca, ta quên mang tắm rửa quần áo”

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở phòng tắm bên ngoài đang chờ những lời này, hắn xách theo tân mua áo tắm dài một bên bất đắc dĩ mà cười một bên kéo ra phòng tắm môn

“Ngươi không nói ta cũng biết”

Omega

Động dục kỳ Omega

Cay độc, lại trí mạng ngọt

Là hết thảy mỹ lệ mà mang độc đồ vật, sặc sỡ, dụ hoặc, trí mạng, nguy hiểm, thục thấu trái cây vỡ ra tinh hồng khe hở, chảy xuôi ra kịch độc ngọt ngào chất lỏng.

Cực kỳ hiếm thấy mà mê người Omega hương vị, căn bản làm người vô pháp kháng cự.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhíu nhíu mày, hắn lý trí gần như bãi công, mà hắn Alpha tin tức tố đã bản năng tranh trước khủng sau phác tới, thanh lãnh phong tuyết ngưng tụ thành lăng kiếm, nhu hòa mây mù tất cả kết thành mật không ra phong thiên la địa võng xâm nhập hướng không hề đánh trả chi lực Omega.

Trong nháy mắt, kia màu đỏ tươi trái cây chín rục lợi hại hơn, ngọt ngào cay độc chất lỏng ngăn không được mà đổ xuống.

Hắn cưỡng bách chính mình ở che trời lấp đất dục hỏa trung nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại, tay nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ trước mắt hồng mắt tình, diễm lệ kinh tâm Omega cánh tay.

“Đá chồng chất, đừng hoảng hốt, ta đi giúp ngươi tìm ức chế tề”

Ngô Lỗi nghe được hắn xưng hô gợi lên khóe miệng cười một cái chớp mắt, giống một con cùng đường con mồi lại giống một đầu bắt thực đêm trước liệp báo.

“Vô dụng, ta ức chế tề đều bị ta gõ nát”

Hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên cứng đờ bóng dáng, cảm giác trong ngực tự gặp mặt bắt đầu kia cổ ngứa rốt cuộc bắt đầu hoãn giải. Lưu hạo nhiên dừng một chút, vẫn là kéo lên phòng tắm môn bước nhanh rời đi.

Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt, nhìn đóng lại môn cắn chặt hàm răng.

Lại tiến vào khi, Lưu hạo nhiên trên người Alpha hương vị đã cơ hồ biến mất, hắn dán hai tầng ức chế dán, cầm một cái thật dày thảm khóa lại trần truồng Omega trên người, trước sau buông xuống con mắt, xem không ra thần sắc.

Ngô Lỗi tránh mà rất lợi hại, tựa hồ vô luận như thế nào đều phải lỏa lồ ra kia quá phận nùng liệt tin tức tố. Hắn không chớp mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt Alpha

“Ngươi xem ta, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi xem ta nói cho ta ngươi muốn hay không giúp ta”

Hắn lớn tiếng, tránh mà lợi hại hơn.

Trước mặt Alpha rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu, Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới nhìn đến hắn cơ hồ băng ra gân xanh thái dương, hắn ở nhẫn, nhẫn thực vất vả.

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi đừng lộn xộn!”

Hắn duỗi tay một phen nắm hắn sau cổ, tuyến thể bị đụng chạm kích thích làm Ngô Lỗi cả người đều run rẩy lên, trong thân thể thủy vô pháp khống chế mà bừng lên, đến từ Alpha uy hiếp lại cũng rốt cuộc làm hắn dừng động tác.

Lưu hạo nhiên ôm lấy hắn, nỗ lực phóng mềm giọng khí “Hảo đừng nhúc nhích, ta đi giúp ngươi mua ức chế tề”

Omega nghe vậy rồi lại chợt kích động lên, hắn cơ hồ là nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà kêu “Ngươi mua mấy cây ta mấy

Căn”

“Ngô Lỗi” Alpha nhắm mắt lại hít sâu một hơi, lại chỉ làm kia trí mạng tân ngọt càng xâm nhập phế phủ “Ta không hy vọng ngươi hối hận, ngươi đừng ép ta”

Phòng tắm quang mờ nhạt, sắc lạnh điều gạch men sứ chật chội như lồng giam, đem bọn họ vây ở gần như sôi trào không khí, như vây thú cho nhau cắn xé, ở cửa hiên đầu ra hẹp dài hắc ảnh.

Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt từ trước đến nay minh diễm, giờ phút này thế nhưng như tôi hỏa kinh tâm, hắn hung tợn mà làm ra một cái nhẹ Phật biểu tình “Ngươi như thế nào biết ta sẽ hối hận, bất quá ước thứ pháo mà thôi”

Hắn cảm giác được đáp ở hắn sau cổ ngón tay buộc chặt, một trận một trận đau, chui vào hắn cơ hồ nổ mạnh tuyến thể, bách hắn trong thân thể nhiệt cơ hồ tự cháy.

“Các nàng đều có thể, dựa vào cái gì ta không thể”

Hắn cơ hồ là dùng rống đi kêu xong câu nói kia, hốc mắt đỏ bừng, lại không chờ tới Alpha hồi âm.

Hắn chờ tới là một cái áp lực hồi lâu, gần như với gặm cắn hung ác hôn.

Ha, xem ra ta cùng các nàng đích xác không có gì bất đồng.

Hắn bị hôn không thở nổi, môi đều tích ra máu tươi, hắn đau đi đẩy trên người Alpha, ngày thường ôn nhu lại ái làm nũng tuổi trẻ nam nhân giờ phút này lại kinh người áp bách.

Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ là nghiền ma bờ môi của hắn đi nói “Ngươi cùng người khác không giống nhau, ngươi không rõ sao”

Ngô Lỗi tưởng lặng lẽ cười hỏi từ đâu ra không giống nhau, lại bị một phen xốc lên thảm lỏa lồ ra tảng lớn phiếm ửng hồng làn da, ngày thường bị các tiểu cô nương một bên kêu hảo A một bên liếm bình khẩn thật cơ bắp giờ phút này toàn như mạt mật dạng ướt hoạt phiếm hồng, khẩn trương mà run nhè nhẹ, xinh đẹp cơ ngực thượng nhân động dục mà sưng đại quầng vú cách ngoại tình sắc.

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu cắn một bên đầu vú, nhòn nhọn răng nanh ma ra từng đợt run rẩy dường như ngứa, Ngô Lỗi cắn răng thở phì phò, nùng liệt mặt mày toàn nhân đau sảng hung hăng nhăn lại.

“Nếu ta cùng người khác làm vậy chỉ là làm” Lưu hạo nhiên giơ lên mặt xem hắn, anh đĩnh mũi để ở mau tốc phập phồng ngực, hô hấp nhào vào hắn đầu vú thượng, gợi cảm làm người say xe

Hắn từng câu từng chữ mà nói “Nhưng nếu là cùng ngươi làm, ta nhất định sẽ vĩnh cửu dấu hiệu ngươi”

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn ma không có đầu óc đi tự hỏi, hoặc là nói hắn tình nguyện không có đầu óc đi tự hỏi.

Nói cái gì vĩnh cửu dấu hiệu a, hỏi hắn có dám hay không sao?

Hắn cảm giác kia cổ khó có thể danh trạng ngứa du tẩu biến hắn toàn thân, làm hắn muốn thét chói tai hoặc là khóc lớn, hoặc giả điên cuồng mà làm tình.

Hắn hỏng mất mà giơ tay xé rớt Alpha sau cổ ức chế dán, hô lên thanh tới “Vậy ngươi tới a!”

Giây tiếp theo, che trời lấp đất tin tức tố cùng ngạnh nhiệt dương vật cùng vùi vào thân thể hắn.

Thục thấu trái cây hoàn toàn tan vỡ, trào ra đại cổ ngọt nị chất lỏng, tẩy người gần như phát cuồng.

Hắn ở cuối cùng thanh tỉnh, nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo ý cười thanh âm cọ qua hắn bên tai

“Đã quên cùng ngươi nói, nha nha tỷ thượng chu tới xem ta, son môi quên mình nơi này”

—fin.

( bình luận khu tiểu khả ái nhóm giống như đều thực hy vọng 5 mang thai, quá xấu rồi hhhhh )


	91. Trêu chọc

［ hạo lỗi ］ trêu chọc  
◇ sảng văn áo quần ngắn, song hướng trêu chọc, đều là biên, cảm tạ đọc cùng thích ♡.

—— ——

Hắn hướng tới hắn cười, hẹp dài hơi cong mắt đào hoa rõ ràng lượng lượng, rất giống một con dưỡng ở nhà da lông xinh đẹp, cùng chủ nhân thân mật chó con.

Chó con trên cổ còn buộc lại căn tinh tế màu đen dây thun, sấn hắn làn da bạch sáng lên, đảo cũng chỉ có hắn tây trang xứng chocker không chỉ có không hiện chẳng ra cái gì cả còn phá lệ đáng chú ý.

Lưu hạo nhiên cách hai trương cái bàn hướng hắn cử cử chén rượu.

Nhưng này nhưng cùng hắn trong ấn tượng không quá giống nhau.

Cái này đệ đệ so với hắn nhỏ hai tuổi, hắn lật qua hắn tạp chí ngạnh chiếu, tốt xấu cũng coi như là duyệt nhân vô số hắn đều bị kia trương bộc lộ mũi nhọn mặt chấn hô hấp cứng lại, cặp kia tuổi trẻ trong ánh mắt dục vọng cùng dã tính ám hỏa làm hắn bốc cháy lên hứng thú.

Lưu hạo nhiên yên lặng nhìn hắn trong chốc lát, Ngô Lỗi cũng lễ phép mà không có xoay người, thậm chí ngoan ngoãn mà chớp chớp mắt, màu đen bằng da cổ vòng thít chặt ra điểm cấm dục ý tứ.

Xem ra nghiêm cẩn gia giáo nhưng áp lực hắn lâu lắm a, thanh tuấn cao gầy thanh niên cong lên khóe miệng.

—— ——

Lưu hạo nhiên đi ra phía trước, nổi danh tiền bối sinh nhật yến hội cũng không ai quá để ý hai cái tiểu thịt tươi hỗ động.

Hai trương cái bàn khoảng cách không xa không gần, hắn đi qua đi khi ánh mắt toàn bộ hành trình không từ Ngô Lỗi trên mặt dời đi quá, hắn thấy cặp kia lệnh người kinh diễm trong ánh mắt hiện lên một tia kinh ngạc cùng hiểu rõ.

“Ngươi hảo, ta là Lưu hạo nhiên”

“Hạo nhiên ca, ta biết ngươi. Ta là Ngô Lỗi.”

Hắn như cũ cười lễ phép, hơi hơi giơ lên đầu, gương mặt kia gần gũi lực sát thương thật sự khó có thể tưởng tượng, Lưu hạo nhiên biết đó là xa cách, cũng là chưa thành thục dã thú ra vẻ màu sắc tự vệ.

“Ha ha, ta cũng biết ngươi tam thạch đệ đệ. Kia thêm cái WeChat?”

Hắn thấy Ngô Lỗi trên mặt gương mặt tươi cười mặt nạ bất biến, xinh đẹp đôi mắt lại hơi hơi trương đại một cái chớp mắt, thoạt nhìn thế nhưng có như vậy điểm ngoài ý muốn chi hỉ ý tứ.

—— ——

Lưu hạo nhiên thêm xong WeChat cười cười liền rời đi, hắn không nghĩ muốn một ngày xoát mãn tiến độ điều, loại này ở mọi người trước mặt trang bé ngoan gian tà tiểu hồ ly cần phải chậm rãi lột ra mặt nạ mới có ý tứ.

Hắn đem điện thoại bỏ vào túi áo tây trang, xoay người không nhanh không chậm mà đi hướng toilet.

Nhưng hắn nhưng không nghĩ tới, chính mình không vội tiểu hồ ly lại cấp.

Hắn chân trước mới vừa đi vào Ngô Lỗi sau lưng liền theo tiến vào, hắn liếc xéo đối phương giống mô giống dạng mà sửa sang lại cổ tay áo cổ áo.

“Nói hạo nhiên ca, ngươi so với ta lớn hơn hai tuổi, uống qua rượu không có a”

Hắn lúc này thay đổi phó vô tâm cơ tự quen thuộc ngữ điệu.

Lưu hạo nhiên buồn cười, thanh tuấn mặt mày cong cong “Ta giống ngươi lớn như vậy thời điểm cũng đã có thể uống bò vài cái anh em”

Ngô Lỗi hơi hơi mở to hai mắt, chỉnh xong cổ tay áo chỉnh chocker “Vậy ngươi có hay không giao quá bạn gái”

Lưu hạo nhiên quét mắt hắn cổ tay áo một phách nút thắt cười “Giao quá đại khái so ngươi hôm nay tay áo thượng nút thắt nhiều”

Hắn nói xong cười xem hắn, thấy người trên mặt thế nhưng sinh ra đỏ ửng, giống như thẹn thùng không được, cũng không biết có nên hay không khen hắn kỹ thuật diễn hảo.

Hắn nghe thấy hắn chậm rì rì nói “Ngươi đều như thế nào làm nha, trong nhà sẽ không quản sao”

“Ngươi nếu là tò mò, lần sau đi theo ta đi ra ngoài bái”

Ngô Lỗi giống như kinh ngạc một cái chớp mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thấy hắn anh đĩnh mi chọn hạ, một cái chớp mắt sinh ra điểm tà khí biểu tình, đảo mắt lại thay hắn vẫn thường kia phó bé ngoan tươi cười “Như vậy có phải hay không không tốt lắm a, ta sợ ta mẹ đã biết sẽ thương tâm”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được buồn cười, xem này tiểu hồ ly rõ ràng trong ánh mắt đều tàng không được về điểm này dã còn muốn lại là mặt đỏ lại là vò đầu, đột nhiên duỗi tay xả hạ hắn trên cổ kia căn tiểu dây thun.

“Bang”

Dây thun đánh vào hầu kết thượng, không đau, lại ái muội khẩn

Ngô Lỗi rõ ràng mà cả kinh, hắn lông mày vô ý thức ép xuống hiện ra một phân sắc bén, giống như bị đánh vỡ an toàn khoảng cách không vui, khóe mắt lại nhẹ nhàng thượng chọn, rõ ràng hưng phấn.

Hắn còn không có thu hảo biểu tình, đột nhiên hai chân lăng không một phen bị Lưu hạo nhiên ôm tới rồi bồn rửa tay thượng.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười dán ở bên tai hắn nói chuyện, thân thể tạp ở hắn mở ra giữa hai chân, thoải mái thanh tân hơi thở nhào vào bên tai mẫn cảm làn da thượng giống một mảnh bạc hà lá cây tao quá, làm Ngô Lỗi nhất thời mất hắn lấy làm tự hào phản ứng năng lực.

“Tam thạch đệ đệ ở trước mặt ta cũng đừng trang, ngươi là gia giáo quá nghiêm tưởng chơi phản nghịch?”

—— ——

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở lạnh lẽo bồn rửa tay thượng, lại cảm thấy có đem hỏa đang ở thiêu biến toàn thân.

Hắn đã sớm nghe nói Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ chơi, cho nên tính toán tới nhận thức nhận thức, rốt cuộc tuổi tác xấp xỉ dễ dàng thân cận, có lẽ về sau có thể đi theo hắn chơi điểm không tính quá mức hỏa nhưng là hắn mụ mụ tỷ tỷ sẽ không cho phép việc vui, nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới hắn như vậy có thể chơi.

Hắn lý trí nói cho chính mình hẳn là mau chóng lễ phép mà thoát thân, nhưng mà trong lòng áp lực lâu lắm dã thú ngo ngoe rục rịch, trước mắt người thoải mái thanh tân sạch sẽ rồi lại lười biếng bĩ khí cười giống một cái lốc xoáy giảo hắn không hề đánh trả chi lực.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay từ hắn nơ trung chui qua, giải khai hắn khấu kín mít cổ áo, bại lộ ra hắn huấn luyện thích đáng xinh đẹp cơ bắp, hơi mỏng một tầng bám vào thiếu niên khung xương thượng, hắn cười liếm quá hắn trắng nõn làn da gặm cắn hắn sắc bén xương quai xanh, từ dưới mà thượng nâng mi xem Ngô Lỗi biểu tình.

Thiếu niên sắc bén ngũ quan hồng thấu, ánh mắt lại rốt cuộc không hề là mười phút trước tiểu bạch thỏ tử bộ dáng, hắn vốn là sinh mặt mày toàn dày đặc diễm lệ, hung hăng nhìn chằm chằm người khi cảm giác áp bách càng cường.

“Hạo nhiên ca, ngươi tưởng tại đây chơi đến nào một bước?” Hắn thanh âm hơi khàn, áp lực thở dốc, viết ở phía nam người ngữ điệu phá lệ liêu nhân.

—— ——

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe đều ngăn không được hít một hơi thật sâu, hắn là muốn nhìn một chút cái này áp lực lâu lắm đệ đệ chân chính bộ dáng, nhưng không tính toán trực tiếp chính mình tự mình ra trận, nhiều nhất bất quá trước đậu đậu hắn.

Nhưng không thể không thừa nhận, hắn thật là thượng đế tặng, gần gũi tiếp xúc làm người căn bản vô pháp khống chế chính mình dục vọng.

Hắn thối lui, vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi gương mặt, đón hắn thiêu hỏa ánh mắt

“Tam thạch đệ đệ, lần sau ta mang ngươi đi quán bar chơi, đến lúc đó có xinh đẹp tiểu tỷ tỷ bồi ngươi chơi càng kích thích”

Hắn một bên nói một bên nghiêm túc giúp hắn nút thắt, giống như vừa rồi xúc động căn bản không phải hắn, nhất phái thanh thuần cấm dục hảo ca ca bộ dáng.

Ngô Lỗi rũ đầu xem hắn khớp xương rõ ràng xinh đẹp ngón tay, hơi cuốn phát đáp ở trên mặt thấy không rõ biểu tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên nửa ngày không nghe được trả lời, nghĩ thầm này tiểu hài nhi sẽ không lại lùi về xác đi đi, trên tay hắn động tác không nghe, chỉ ngẩng đầu đi xem hắn.

—— ——

!

Ngô Lỗi một phen nắm hắn cằm, há mồm liền cắn hướng bờ môi của hắn.

Hắn không hôn qua, căn bản không có hôn kỹ nhưng nói, chỉ giống chỉ mới vừa thoát ly bầy sói tiểu dã lang giống nhau không quan tâm mà gặm đi lên.

Hắn cắn một ngụm buông ra miệng liếm liếm môi, chọn cao lông mày cười “Hạo nhiên ca, ngươi cũng chỉ biết chơi như vậy điểm a”

Bên trái khóe miệng nghiêng nghiêng gợi lên, trong nháy mắt liền biến thành tạp chí ngạnh chiếu làm nữ các fan điên cuồng 95 năm sau hạ tiểu chó săn.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa cắn một ngụm, ngừng tay động tác, ngẩng đầu xem kia chỉ lộ ra gương mặt thật tiểu phôi đản, trên mặt cười ôn hòa, chỉ có chính hắn biết, trong lòng thật vất vả áp xuống đi hỏa nháy mắt cơ hồ châm bạo.

Hắn đương nhiên không tức giận, hắn không chỉ có cảm thấy mỹ mãn, hắn còn hưng phấn khó làm.

Hắn lại đi phía trước bức một bước, eo vừa lúc tạp ở Ngô Lỗi mở ra hông thượng, ái muội lại nguy hiểm, hắn trong mắt lúc này thiêu ám hỏa, giống sâu thẳm khe sâu, dụ dỗ truy đuổi tự do cùng thiên tính mới sinh tiểu dã thú nhảy mà nhập, không nghĩ tới phía dưới tràn đầy đá lởm chởm thi cốt.

Hắn cũng hôn lên đi, nhưng cùng Ngô Lỗi không hề kỹ xảo đáng nói ngang ngược đến gần như đáng yêu hôn bất đồng, hắn hôn thoạt nhìn ôn ôn nhu nhu, kỳ thật cực cụ xâm lược tính, nhẹ nhàng mà khiến cho vừa rồi còn cười khiêu khích đại nam hài lúc này liền khí đều suyễn bất quá tới, chỉ có thể sở trường đẩy.

Lưu hạo nhiên thu hôn, dù bận vẫn ung dung cười nhìn về phía ngăn không được thở dốc tam thạch đệ đệ, vươn ra ngón tay không chút để ý mà câu hắn trên cổ cổ vòng, tiểu chó săn nhanh chóng lăn lộn hầu kết cọ xát ở hắn ngón tay thượng mang theo bí ẩn nhiệt độ.

“Ngươi muốn học còn không ít a, ân?”

Ngô Lỗi suyễn đều khí, hung tợn trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, tay lại vòng đến trước mặt mới vừa thành niên tuổi trẻ nam nhân trên cổ, nhếch lên khóe miệng “Kia hạo nhiên ca lúc sau cần phải nhiều giáo dạy ta a”

—— ——

Hắn nói xong chớp chớp mắt, đảo mắt lại biến trở về cái kia mọi người trong mắt quốc dân đệ đệ, lại sạch sẽ lại xinh đẹp, Lưu hạo nhiên rất có hứng thú mà nhìn hắn, thật là mềm mại cơ hồ làm người tưởng chọc một ngụm.

Hắn nghiêng người đẩy đẩy Lưu hạo nhiên muốn đi xuống, rốt cuộc hai người tiến vào thời gian cũng không ngắn, đợi lát nữa đi ra ngoài khả năng còn cần tìm điểm lấy cớ tới giải thích, lại bị đột nhiên kháp một phen eo.

“Ách”

Hắn không nhịn xuống kinh thở hổn hển một tiếng, đỏ mặt, ánh mắt rồi lại sắc bén mà quét qua đi, hắn đang muốn mở miệng chất vấn nói hắn hôm nay còn tưởng chơi càng thâm nhập điểm, đã bị đẹp người trẻ tuổi cười vươn ra ngón tay điểm điểm xương quai xanh trung ương.

Một trận lạnh lẽo

Một trận tê dại

“Chờ mong cái gì đâu? Ngươi là tưởng nút thắt đều không khấu cứ như vậy đi ra ngoài? Kia ngày mai hai ta khả năng muốn cùng nhau lên đầu đề”

Kỳ thật thật là có điểm chờ mong.

Ngô Lỗi khóe miệng gợi lên một cái chớp mắt ý cười, yên lặng nhìn nhân thủ chỉ cọ qua chính mình cổ.

Bất quá không quan hệ,

Dù sao tương lai còn dài.


	92. Nỗi khổ riêng

Về nhà chuyện thứ nhất, đối Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy rất có sinh hoạt nghi thức cảm người tới nói, chính là xé rớt ức chế dán lại tắm rửa một cái điểm thượng huân hương.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở trên sô pha chờ Lưu hạo nhiên tắm rửa xong, hắn nhắm mắt lại, nhận thấy được tuyết tùng cùng bạch trà đột nhiên dày đặc lên, như là vạn khoảnh hải cùng rừng rậm mặt tiền cửa hiệu quét ngang lại đây, mà kia một tia hoạt bát cam quýt điều tắc nghịch ngợm mà chạy tới câu lấy mũi hắn, hắn cả người nóng lên, có bí ẩn nhiệt lưu theo sau cổ tràn ngập hướng toàn thân.

Hạ bụng bắt đầu dựng dục ra hơi nước, chờ đợi nhuận ướt hắn không muốn người biết Omega thân thể.

Hắn yêu cầu một quản ức chế tề.

Hắn đứng dậy đi lấy áo khoác, đi qua sắc lạnh điều bàn lùn khi đột nhiên bị một mạt màu kim hồng định trụ bước chân, là một chỉ chanel son môi, rõ ràng kiểu nữ son môi, hắn cúi người đi lấy, ngửi được một cổ nhu mà ấm hương khí, lý nên là một vị ưu nhã thành thục nữ tính Omega di dừng ở nơi này.

Ngô Lỗi rũ xuống mắt, không có gì biểu tình mà đi hướng giá treo mũ áo.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình rượu đã tỉnh, cho nên hắn cũng đủ bình tĩnh cùng lý trí vừa đi một cây một cây gõ đoạn hắn trong túi sở hữu ức chế tề.

Trong suốt pha lê phiến dừng ở thùng rác, xếp thành nhỏ vụn một chồng.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

“Hạo nhiên ca, ta quên mang tắm rửa quần áo”

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở phòng tắm bên ngoài đang chờ những lời này, hắn xách theo tân mua áo tắm dài một bên bất đắc dĩ mà cười một bên kéo ra phòng tắm môn

“Ngươi không nói ta cũng biết”

Omega

Động dục kỳ Omega

Cay độc, lại trí mạng ngọt

Là hết thảy mỹ lệ mà mang độc đồ vật, sặc sỡ, dụ hoặc, trí mạng, nguy hiểm, thục thấu trái cây vỡ ra tinh hồng khe hở, chảy xuôi ra kịch độc ngọt ngào chất lỏng.

Cực kỳ hiếm thấy mà mê người Omega hương vị, căn bản làm người vô pháp kháng cự.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhíu nhíu mày, hắn lý trí gần như bãi công, mà hắn Alpha tin tức tố đã bản năng tranh trước khủng sau phác tới, thanh lãnh phong tuyết ngưng tụ thành lăng kiếm, nhu hòa mây mù tất cả kết thành mật không ra phong thiên la địa võng xâm nhập hướng không hề đánh trả chi lực Omega.

Trong nháy mắt, kia màu đỏ tươi trái cây chín rục lợi hại hơn, ngọt ngào cay độc chất lỏng ngăn không được mà đổ xuống.

Hắn cưỡng bách chính mình ở che trời lấp đất dục hỏa trung nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại, tay nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ trước mắt hồng mắt tình, diễm lệ kinh tâm Omega cánh tay.

“Đá chồng chất, đừng hoảng hốt, ta đi giúp ngươi tìm ức chế tề”

Ngô Lỗi nghe được hắn xưng hô gợi lên khóe miệng cười một cái chớp mắt, giống một con cùng đường con mồi lại giống một đầu bắt thực đêm trước liệp báo.

“Vô dụng, ta ức chế tề đều bị ta gõ nát”

Hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên cứng đờ bóng dáng, cảm giác trong ngực tự gặp mặt bắt đầu kia cổ ngứa rốt cuộc bắt đầu hoãn giải. Lưu hạo nhiên dừng một chút, vẫn là kéo lên phòng tắm môn bước nhanh rời đi.

Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt, nhìn đóng lại môn cắn chặt hàm răng.

Lại tiến vào khi, Lưu hạo nhiên trên người Alpha hương vị đã cơ hồ biến mất, hắn dán hai tầng ức chế dán, cầm một cái thật dày thảm khóa lại trần truồng Omega trên người, trước sau buông xuống con mắt, xem không ra thần sắc.

Ngô Lỗi tránh mà rất lợi hại, tựa hồ vô luận như thế nào đều phải lỏa lồ ra kia quá phận nùng liệt tin tức tố. Hắn không chớp mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt Alpha

“Ngươi xem ta, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi xem ta nói cho ta ngươi muốn hay không giúp ta”

Hắn lớn tiếng, tránh mà lợi hại hơn.

Trước mặt Alpha rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu, Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới nhìn đến hắn cơ hồ băng ra gân xanh thái dương, hắn ở nhẫn, nhẫn thực vất vả.

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi đừng lộn xộn!”

Hắn duỗi tay một phen nắm hắn sau cổ, tuyến thể bị đụng chạm kích thích làm Ngô Lỗi cả người đều run rẩy lên, trong thân thể thủy vô pháp khống chế mà bừng lên, đến từ Alpha uy hiếp lại cũng rốt cuộc làm hắn dừng động tác.

Lưu hạo nhiên ôm lấy hắn, nỗ lực phóng mềm giọng khí “Hảo đừng nhúc nhích, ta đi giúp ngươi mua ức chế tề”

Omega nghe vậy rồi lại chợt kích động lên, hắn cơ hồ là nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà kêu “Ngươi mua mấy cây ta mấy

Căn”

“Ngô Lỗi” Alpha nhắm mắt lại hít sâu một hơi, lại chỉ làm kia trí mạng tân ngọt càng xâm nhập phế phủ “Ta không hy vọng ngươi hối hận, ngươi đừng ép ta”

Phòng tắm quang mờ nhạt, sắc lạnh điều gạch men sứ chật chội như lồng giam, đem bọn họ vây ở gần như sôi trào không khí, như vây thú cho nhau cắn xé, ở cửa hiên đầu ra hẹp dài hắc ảnh.

Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt từ trước đến nay minh diễm, giờ phút này thế nhưng như tôi hỏa kinh tâm, hắn hung tợn mà làm ra một cái nhẹ Phật biểu tình “Ngươi như thế nào biết ta sẽ hối hận, bất quá ước thứ pháo mà thôi”

Hắn cảm giác được đáp ở hắn sau cổ ngón tay buộc chặt, một trận một trận đau, chui vào hắn cơ hồ nổ mạnh tuyến thể, bách hắn trong thân thể nhiệt cơ hồ tự cháy.

“Các nàng đều có thể, dựa vào cái gì ta không thể”

Hắn cơ hồ là dùng rống đi kêu xong câu nói kia, hốc mắt đỏ bừng, lại không chờ tới Alpha hồi âm.

Hắn chờ tới là một cái áp lực hồi lâu, gần như với gặm cắn hung ác hôn.

Ha, xem ra ta cùng các nàng đích xác không có gì bất đồng.

Hắn bị hôn không thở nổi, môi đều tích ra máu tươi, hắn đau đi đẩy trên người Alpha, ngày thường ôn nhu lại ái làm nũng tuổi trẻ nam nhân giờ phút này lại kinh người áp bách.

Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ là nghiền ma bờ môi của hắn đi nói “Ngươi cùng người khác không giống nhau, ngươi không rõ sao”

Ngô Lỗi tưởng lặng lẽ cười hỏi từ đâu ra không giống nhau, lại bị một phen xốc lên thảm lỏa lồ ra tảng lớn phiếm ửng hồng làn da, ngày thường bị các tiểu cô nương một bên kêu hảo A một bên liếm bình khẩn thật cơ bắp giờ phút này toàn như mạt mật dạng ướt hoạt phiếm hồng, khẩn trương mà run nhè nhẹ, xinh đẹp cơ ngực thượng nhân động dục mà sưng đại quầng vú cách ngoại tình sắc.

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu cắn một bên đầu vú, nhòn nhọn răng nanh ma ra từng đợt run rẩy dường như ngứa, Ngô Lỗi cắn răng thở phì phò, nùng liệt mặt mày toàn nhân đau sảng hung hăng nhăn lại.

“Nếu ta cùng người khác làm vậy chỉ là làm” Lưu hạo nhiên giơ lên mặt xem hắn, anh đĩnh mũi để ở mau tốc phập phồng ngực, hô hấp nhào vào hắn đầu vú thượng, gợi cảm làm người say xe

Hắn từng câu từng chữ mà nói “Nhưng nếu là cùng ngươi làm, ta nhất định sẽ vĩnh cửu dấu hiệu ngươi”

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn ma không có đầu óc đi tự hỏi, hoặc là nói hắn tình nguyện không có đầu óc đi tự hỏi.

Nói cái gì vĩnh cửu dấu hiệu a, hỏi hắn có dám hay không sao?

Hắn cảm giác kia cổ khó có thể danh trạng ngứa du tẩu biến hắn toàn thân, làm hắn muốn thét chói tai hoặc là khóc lớn, hoặc giả điên cuồng mà làm tình.

Hắn hỏng mất mà giơ tay xé rớt Alpha sau cổ ức chế dán, hô lên thanh tới “Vậy ngươi tới a!”

Giây tiếp theo, che trời lấp đất tin tức tố cùng ngạnh nhiệt dương vật cùng vùi vào thân thể hắn.

Thục thấu trái cây hoàn toàn tan vỡ, trào ra đại cổ ngọt nị chất lỏng, tẩy người gần như phát cuồng.

Hắn ở cuối cùng thanh tỉnh, nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo ý cười thanh âm cọ qua hắn bên tai

“Đã quên cùng ngươi nói, nha nha tỷ thượng chu tới xem ta, son môi quên mình nơi này”


	93. Tiểu thành đại sự

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terriblesensation

【 hạo lỗi 】 tiểu thành đại sự ( thượng )  
—— thanh xuân phảng phất nhân ta yêu ngươi bắt đầu

Kia một năm Ngô Lỗi mười sáu tuổi không đầy, mười lăm tuổi đã lão.  
Trên thế giới này kêu “Ngô Lỗi” người quá nhiều, tỷ lệ đại khái liền so kêu “Trương vĩ” điểm nhỏ nhi.  
Tùy tay xách một phen, phối âm cái kia lão sư, đá cầu cái kia đại ca, đếm đếm đều so với chính mình có danh tiếng.  
Không đặc thù, không một chút đặc thù.

Hắn ở giới giải trí lăn lộn mười năm, tự nhận lăn lê bò lết lão bánh quẩy, nề hà nhân gia vẫn là kêu ngươi “Niên độ tân nhân” “Tiểu thịt tươi”.  
Người ta nói quá sớm bước vào xã hội, tâm liền già rồi.  
Nhưng Ngô Lỗi lại bị vây ở quá vãng thơ ấu, tránh không khai gông xiềng.  
Hắn niên thiếu thời gian lưu tại cái này vòng mỗi một tấc thổ địa, phần lớn là ánh mặt trời sáng lạn, số ít lầy lội mang điểm vấp chân xú cục đá.  
Bãi không thoát “Đường không khổ”, vòng không ra “Tiểu Dương Quá”, người chủ trì giới thiệu “Ngôi sao nhí Ngô Lỗi”, hắn liền vui tươi hớn hở ứng.  
Hắn chờ một cái si ngốc “Tiểu phi lưu”, hoặc là khai quải bàn tay vàng “Tiêu viêm”.  
Tổng hội trở thành “Tốt nhất nam diễn viên Ngô Lỗi”, chờ thời điểm liền đi nhiều làm điểm chuyện này.

Đại đa số thời điểm hắn vẫn là hãy còn hưởng thụ, nhạc a tự tại.  
Đàm luận lên xem như nhiều vẻ nhiều màu, đảo cũng bất giác nếm hết nhân gian trăm thái.  
Hắn tưởng, ta chính là cái người thường, chính là cái người bình thường.  
Hạ diễn, màu trang một thoát, tả gương mặt ăn lẩu toát ra thanh xuân đậu, hốc mắt hạ chơi game ngao ra quầng thâm mắt, bằng phẳng nằm xoài trên kia, chính là cái lăng không hiểu chuyện phá tiểu hài nhi.

Nói chuyện chi đạo ngôn ngữ tiến thối, đãi nhân xử sự cơ bản lễ phép, hắn dùng mười lăm tuổi tâm làm 25 tuổi lễ, đó là gia giáo.  
Không duyên cớ vô cớ rải cái tiểu kiều, anh hùng liên minh kéo chết đồng đội, thoán thượng thoán hạ khắp nơi chạy, đó là chính hắn.  
Này không mâu thuẫn, hắn dung hợp rất khá, thiếu niên xuyên trang phục cũng không hiện đại.  
Chính là thiếu trốn học đánh nhau chơi một đạo, phản nghịch tuổi dậy thì trung nhị người bệnh phát bệnh, quá hai năm hồi tưởng biết vậy chẳng làm, tức muốn hộc máu muốn trừu chính mình hai cái tát này đoạn trải qua.  
Những cái đó đều không có, hắn đãi ở cái này thân xác, một đường ngoan ngoãn.

Ngươi nói hắn tuổi dậy thì rốt cuộc tới không có tới?  
Hắn cảm thấy chính mình đại khái vẫn là năm đó nhai ba kẹo cao su tiểu thí hài.

Ở hắn còn không có bắt đầu học hình học không gian hy-péc-bôn nhật tử, có cái không thể nói quá lớn, nhưng cũng có chút đại tin tức truyền tới trong tai.  
Hai lớp đệ nhất a, Ngô Lỗi nhảy ra di động tới ấn cái tên, ào ào bắn ra tới đều là nghìn bài một điệu mà chúc mừng chúc mừng.  
Thật tốt, hâm mộ.  
Hắn không chậm trễ quá học tập, trong lòng có chút cốt khí, phải làm một cái trong bụng có mặc diễn viên.  
Nhưng là khó, rất khó, cho nên hâm mộ.

Lưu hạo nhiên sao, tên nghe qua, hiểu biết trả thù không thượng.  
Trước kia hoa tuổi là mười năm đồng lứa nhi, hiện tại cửu ngũ sau đơn độc từ 90 sau hủy đi ra tới, đếm đếm cũng không vài người, cho nhau đều biết điểm đối phương danh khí.  
Quá chút thời gian hắn muốn trước “Tiểu phi lưu”, Lưu hạo nhiên cả ngày nói: “Hoan nghênh đại gia tới rạp chiếu phim xem phố người Hoa tra án.”  
Vì thế chạy tuyên truyền tiến đến một đường, tình lý bên trong, ngoài ý liệu.

“Ngươi hảo.”  
“Ai, ca ca hảo.”  
“Hai ta không sai biệt lắm đại, trực tiếp kêu tên được.”  
“Tốt ca ca, không thành vấn đề ca ca.”

Đánh một hồi ha ha liền quen thuộc thượng, Ngô Lỗi là có loại này phá băng kỹ xảo.  
Lưu hạo nhiên mới đầu còn có chút câu nệ, ai thành tưởng bị hắn hai ba câu liền mang chạy, vớt ra tay cơ bỏ thêm cái WeChat.

“Ngươi này chân dung có ý tứ a, chó Shiba?”  
“A, đối.” Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, này ngạnh Ngô Lỗi còn không biết đâu đi.  
“Ngươi đây là?”  
“Iron Man, ta là mạn uy fan trung thành.” Ngô Lỗi tưởng, cư nhiên còn có người nhận không ra Iron Man?

Lúc đó hai người bọn họ còn không có cho tới trong truyền thuyết nam nhân đề tài, anh hùng liên minh cũng là không có nói.  
Tiết mục thượng tiểu ăn ý một phen, hạ đài liền ai đi đường nấy.  
Giới giải trí bèo nước gặp nhau người quá nhiều, ai cũng chưa đạo lý nhớ kỹ ai.  
Cho nên nói cảm tình yêu cầu trùng hợp cùng duyên phận thêm vào, vừa thấy hợp ý, nhị thấy liền cho phép động tâm.

Hắn cấp Ngô Lỗi xuyên vớ, đệ gối đầu, phụ họa hắn ngạnh học tinh tinh, nắm lần thứ hai tay cho hắn giải vây.  
Thẳng nam nhân thiết hắn chính là cá nhân thiết, người khác cho hắn mang lên mũ, ngươi lại biết hắn như thế nào đãi một người hảo?  
Trừng phạt thời điểm Ngô Lỗi an tĩnh mà ở một bên nghe, sau đó giơ lên tay phúc ở hắn treo không trên đầu, sợ người khác khống chế không hảo phun hắn trong ánh mắt.  
Vì thế Lưu hạo nhiên hoảng hốt mà, chỉ nhớ rõ tinh tế thon dài đầu ngón tay, cùng hình dạng giảo hảo chưởng văn.  
Sự nghiệp tuyến không tồi, cảm tình tuyến không rõ.  
Còn nhỏ a, không nẩy nở đâu.

Ngô Lỗi tin tưởng một câu —— ánh mắt đầu tiên không có tâm động người, đời này đều sẽ không yêu.  
Nào có cái gì lâu ngày sinh tình? Bất quá là nhất kiến chung tình lúc sau không dám đáp lại thử.

Bọn họ thỉnh thoảng liền phải liêu hai câu, có đôi khi là đàm kinh lịch, có đôi khi là liêu mỹ thực.  
Kéo kéo việc nhà, phun tào đối phương là thái kê, sau đó đấu biểu tình bao.  
Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là đỉnh cái kia chó Shiba, cùng Ngô Lỗi phát quá khứ biểu tình bao là một cái cẩu.  
Ngô Lỗi đã sớm đã đổi mới, tân Iron Man đổi cũ Iron Man, vẫn là Iron Man.

Bọn họ vẫn thường ngày đêm điên đảo, thu công nửa đêm rạng sáng, trừ bỏ người đại diện cùng tài xế lại vô người khác.  
Ngày nọ cuộn ở bảo mẫu xe hậu tòa, Ngô Lỗi mỏi mệt đến không được, nhưng mí mắt chính là bế không thượng, tan rã mà hướng ngoài cửa sổ xe vọng.  
Hô, qua đi một cái thùng rác, hô, qua đi một trản đèn đường, hô, hô, hô……  
“Đinh ~”  
Hắn trì độn ba giây mới ý thức được đây là tin tức nhắc nhở âm, khó hiểu mà nhảy ra di động tới xem.  
—— mới vừa kết thúc công việc?  
Không có mở đầu xưng hô cùng nguyên nhân công đạo, bọn họ đại khái là như thế thục lạc quan hệ đi.  
—— ân  
—— ngươi cũng mới kết thúc?  
—— không có, chuyển tràng đâu, ở trên xe  
Bọn họ câu được câu không mà liêu, đều là chút không có cụ thể ý nghĩa.  
Mí mắt rũ xuống tới chớp một chút lại lập tức văng ra, Ngô Lỗi thật sự mệt nhọc, mơ mơ màng màng mà cũng không biết đã phát gì.  
Lấy lại tinh thần phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên truyền tới một cái giọng nói, hắn không nghĩ nhiều, trực tiếp điểm.

Ngoại phóng thanh âm ở an tĩnh trong xe có vẻ đột ngột, người đại diện quay đầu lại xem hắn, hai người mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ, đều là vẻ mặt mộng bức.  
“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi khai loại này vui đùa liền không thú vị.”  
Cái gì vui đùa? Ngô Lỗi hướng người đại diện lắc đầu, một lần nữa cúi đầu đi xem di động.  
Hắn nhớ rõ phía trước đang nói LOL, Lưu hạo nhiên có một trang bị hắn coi trọng, tính toán vừa đe dọa vừa dụ dỗ hắn giá thấp qua tay tới.

—— cùng ngươi nói sự kiện nhi a  
—— chuyện gì?  
—— ngươi trước đáp ứng ta  
—— ta như thế nào biết không là bán mình khế gì đó, không ước  
—— không phải, đứng đắn sự, ta nghiêm túc  
—— trước nói  
—— trước đáp ứng  
—— trước nói  
—— trước đáp ứng  
—— hảo hảo hảo, ta đáp ứng, có rắm mau phóng

—— Lưu hạo nhiên, ta coi trọng ngươi  
—— đáp ứng rồi nhưng không cho đổi ý

Ngọa tào?  
Ngô Lỗi xoa xoa đôi mắt, tỉ mỉ, từng câu từng chữ, từ đầu tới đuôi lại nhìn một lần.  
Ngọa tào? Ngọa tào? Ngọa tào?  
“Trang bị” đâu???  
—— Lưu hạo nhiên, ta coi trọng ngươi trang bị  
Như vậy phát không sai a??? “Trang bị” bị cẩu ăn???

Hắn lại nghe xong một lần, Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ khí thấp đến không thể lại thấp, không biết là bởi vì mệt, vẫn là khí.  
Sau đó lần thứ hai, đệ tam biến……  
Người đại diện bị hắn làm cho như lọt vào trong sương mù, quay đầu lại hỏi hắn: “Làm sao vậy?”  
“Không có, không có,” Ngô Lỗi không dám ấn, “Không có việc gì, ta vừa mới không nghe rõ.”  
Còn không có nghe rõ đâu? Ta đều bối hạ. Quá mệt mỏi đi này tiểu hài nhi.  
Người đại diện thấy hắn vành mắt hắc, vẻ mặt mệt mỏi, cũng liền chưa nói cái gì.

Xong rồi.  
Ngô Lỗi đem điện thoại một ném, ôm đầu co đầu rút cổ.  
Xong rồi, xong rồi, xong rồi.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào cửa sổ xe thượng đẳng tin tức, tai nghe ở tuần hoàn cảng ca nhạc đơn.  
Bọt khí ở giao diện thượng bắn ra tới thời điểm, vừa lúc thiết đến dương ngàn hoa 《 đại thành việc nhỏ 》  
“Thanh xuân phảng phất nhân ta yêu ngươi bắt đầu……”  
Hắn chỉ tới kịp nghe thế mở đầu một câu, theo sau đầu óc liền toàn bộ đình chỉ vận tác, bãi công thời gian dài đến 36 giây đèn đỏ.  
Cũng may tài xế một chân chân ga dẫm đến mãnh, cho hắn lung lay cái thanh tỉnh.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta coi trọng ngươi”  
Không sai, hạo nhiên đồng học ngôn ngữ mơ hồ hệ thống tự động bổ toàn chấm dứt đuôi từ.  
Này mẹ nó là cái cái gì vui đùa?  
Cực độ mệt nhọc tinh thần trạng thái tại ngoại giới kích thích quá mức kịch liệt thời điểm, dễ bạo nộ.  
Hắn giận thời điểm hơn phân nửa là lạnh nhạt mà khắc chế, chỉ ngữ khí nhất rõ ràng, thấp đến có thể kết băng.  
“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi khai loại này vui đùa liền không thú vị.”  
Hắn kỳ thật tưởng nói “Ngươi mẹ nó khai cái gì ngốc bức vui đùa”, nhưng là sắp đến khẩu lại nghẹn ở trong miệng, chọn cái trẻ vị thành niên có thể nghe phát qua đi.

Song song thức đêm một ngày, đầu óc không thanh tỉnh Ngô Lỗi trêu cợt hắn, khai cái không đàng hoàng vui đùa.  
Lưu hạo nhiên khó chịu mà cuốn lên đầu lưỡi đi liếm chính mình răng nanh, cằm uốn éo, ma ra xương cốt tiếng vang.  
Ấu trĩ không đại biểu làm xằng làm bậy, có một số việc ngoài miệng nói nói liền đi qua, nhưng có một số việc không qua được.  
Ngươi phía trước trải chăn đến quá nghiêm túc, ta nếu là thật sự, ngươi làm sao bây giờ?

Không tính qua thời gian, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên biết qua rất lâu, lâu đến hắn banh khí tùng kính nhi, một chút một chút mà ra bên ngoài lậu, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại có thấp thỏm cùng phiền muộn.  
Hắn tin tức thường xuyên nối liền không dứt, cho nên luôn là thói quen đem điện thoại quan thành tĩnh âm, chỉ còn hô hấp đèn chợt lóe một diệt.  
Hơn phân nửa đêm cũng không ai cho hắn phát tin tức, trừ bỏ Ngô Lỗi, không ai đánh thức kia trản đèn.  
Hắn đợi thật lâu, lâu đến suy đoán Ngô Lỗi có phải hay không đã ngủ rồi thời điểm, đèn sáng.

—— ngươi đồng ý, không thể đổi ý.

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên có chút cầm không được di động, hắn hốc mắt có điểm nóng lên.  
Ngô Lỗi lão nói với hắn, hắn đại khái còn không có hưởng qua tuổi dậy thì, thanh xuân liền phải qua.  
Lưu hạo nhiên không biết, hiện tại có phải hay không tính hắn khô nóng tuổi dậy thì gào thét mà bắt đầu rồi?  
【 hạo lỗi 】 tiểu thành đại sự ( trung )

—— hôn xuống dưới, bất cứ giá nào

Hoàn toàn kết thúc công việc là ở rạng sáng 5 giờ, tài xế đem hắn tái đến trung diễn cửa thời điểm, thiên còn vẩy mực dường như hắc.  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở ký túc xá bồn hoa bên cạnh, di động bình sáng lại diệt.  
Ngô Lỗi hồi tin tức liền nằm ở đàng kia, thời gian biểu hiện 2:45, khoảng cách hiện tại hơn hai giờ.

Ngày mùa hè Bắc Kinh ở mặt trời mới mọc mọc lên ở phương đông phía trước lộ ra ít ỏi lạnh lẽo, biết dính vào trên cây kẽo kẹt gọi bậy.  
Hắn đột nhiên tưởng trừu điếu thuốc.  
Kỳ thật thứ này rất sớm hắn liền sẽ, cũng không phải ai dạy, liền như vậy biết. Ôm một loại cái gì đều phải thể nghiệm một chút thăm dò tinh thần, thử xem, không nghiện. Sau lại cảm thấy phí điểm này nhi tiền cũng rất không đáng giá, liền bỏ quên.  
Nhưng là hắn không thể không thừa nhận, nicotin là hữu dụng.  
Trấn tĩnh an thần lại mang điểm nhi mê huyễn, trộn lẫn ở bên nhau hỗn không người khuynh thuật buồn khổ nuốt xuống lại nhổ ra, dường như thật sự liền ít đi chút hỗn loạn bất kham gánh nặng.

Ai, tiếc nuối chính là hiện tại Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không mang yên.

Ngươi nói hắn trong lòng có hay không cái đáp án?  
Đương nhiên là có.  
Thậm chí ở kia một giây, hắn hai mắt một bôi đen mà liền tính toán về quá khứ —— lão tử cũng coi trọng ngươi.  
Nhưng là chuyện này không thể như vậy làm.  
Một cái vượt rào, một cái khác không kéo hắn trở về, còn liều mạng đẩy hắn một phen ngã xuống sao?

Lưu hạo nhiên ở tình đậu sơ khai thời điểm tưởng tượng quá về sau nhật tử, hội ngộ thấy một cái liếc mắt một cái vạn năm người, đi qua tình ý miên man tình yêu cuồng nhiệt, cuối cùng về vì tế thủy lưu trường cơm canh đạm bạc.  
Ở này đó phiên bản chuyện xưa, không có một cái cụ thể hình tượng, nhưng tuyệt đối không phải là một cái cùng chính mình giống nhau chiều cao nam tính.  
Ngô Lỗi xuất hiện với hắn mà nói xác thật coi như kinh tâm động phách ngoài ý muốn, tiểu hài nhi mi thanh mục tú trừng mắt một đôi sáng trong con ngươi xem hắn, liếc mắt một cái liền thấy được trong lòng, thế cho nên kia trong nháy mắt va chạm ở thật lâu lúc sau dư vị lên đều có thể tái khởi một thân nổi da gà.  
Lưu hạo nhiên có thể cùng mọi người càng chỗ càng quen, nhưng là chỉ có Ngô Lỗi là ngay từ đầu liền ăn nhịp với nhau. Đây là bao nhiêu người cả đời đều không có cơ hội thể nghiệm một phen sự tình, cố tình hắn liền gặp gỡ, nhiều khó được, nhiều trân quý?  
Hắn tình nguyện đem loại này tim đập nhanh về vì “Nhân sinh khó được một tri kỷ”, mà không phải “Gặp mặt lần đầu liền đã hứa bình sinh”.  
Chỉ cần hắn tưởng, những cái đó chơi game khi vui đùa lời nói, ước giờ cơm thêm thực chiếc đũa, phỏng vấn nhắc tới hắn ghét bỏ lại không thêm che dấu thân mật, sau lưng là có ý tứ gì vĩnh viễn sẽ không có người thứ hai biết nói.

Nhưng hắn đem chính mình vị trí bãi đến hảo, lại đã quên, Ngô Lỗi có chính mình chủ kiến cùng ý thức, kia cũng không chịu hắn khống chế.

Có lẽ thật sự chỉ là một cái vui đùa mà thôi, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn như cũ không có từ bỏ loại này khả năng tính.  
Ngầm Ngô Lỗi ở trước mặt hắn xác thật là so trong tưởng tượng bất hảo, xúc động thời điểm nói chuyện bốn năm không sáu, bức cho Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi lần đều phải dọn ra “Người trưởng thành” thân phận áp hắn, lần nào cũng đúng.  
Nhưng lúc này đây vô pháp dùng “Người trưởng thành” này một bộ, hắn mưu toan đánh cái ha ha đem cái này đề tài vòng qua đi, nhưng mà hai cái giờ qua đi, này “Ha ha” trước sau không đánh đến ra tới.

Sắc trời như cũ ảm đạm, dậy sớm luyện công đồng kỳ cõng bao hướng sân thể dục đi, đi ngang qua bồn hoa biên nhận ra hắn, đối diện cười cười, đáy mắt viết nghi hoặc.  
Lưu hạo nhiên cũng cười cười, nói chính mình quên mang chìa khóa, chờ bạn cùng phòng rời giường lại đi gõ cửa.  
Người nọ liền không hề truy vấn, huy tay vội vàng rời đi.  
Lưu hạo nhiên thở ra một hơi, rốt cuộc cầm lấy di động, click mở khung thoại.

—— đừng xả này đó có không, ta cùng ngươi nói a, vừa mới có người đề cử ta một nhà Bắc Kinh lão cửa hàng, nghe nói đặc ăn ngon, lần sau ngươi tới Bắc Kinh hai ta đi nếm thử a

Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng hồi phục sẽ ở mấy cái giờ lúc sau, nhưng trên thực tế xa so với hắn tưởng tượng mau.  
Cơ hồ là ở hồi phòng ngủ cắm thượng điện đồng thời, Ngô Lỗi tin tức liền trở về lại đây.  
—— ân, hảo

Đêm đó sự phảng phất liền như vậy đi qua, lấy một cái vui đùa hình thức kết thúc.  
Lúc sau bọn họ vẫn là ba hoa đậu thú, trò chơi vẫn là giống nhau đánh, hố đồng đội vẫn là giống nhau mắng, trung khí mười phần mà phảng phất ai thanh đại ai có lý.  
Nhưng hết thảy lại cùng trước kia có như vậy chút hơi biệt nữu cùng bất đồng.  
Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật ở kia lúc sau thật sự lao lực hỏi thăm một cái ngõ nhỏ địa đạo lão Bắc Kinh quán cơm, nhưng mà Ngô Lỗi tổng nói bận quá, lần sau đi, không còn có phó quá cái kia cái gọi là “Bắc Kinh lão cửa hàng” ước.  
Chín tháng sơ hắn tại Thượng Hải, thấy Ngô Lỗi định vị liền mạnh mẽ tìm người ra tới, mạc danh có loại mèo vờn chuột khoái cảm. Chỉ là khúc chung nhân tán lúc sau Ngô Lỗi chạy trốn so con thỏ còn nhanh, Lưu hạo nhiên thậm chí không kịp nói cái tái kiến, chỉ có thể qua đi trêu đùa hắn “Phát hỏa phát hỏa, người bận rộn a”.  
Hai người đều lòng mang quỷ thai, mặt ngoài còn muốn cảnh thái bình giả tạo.

Kim ưng tiết tìm hai người bọn họ đi trao giải thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở tự hỏi Ngô Lỗi bóp mười tháng mười hào cuối cùng một giây phát sinh ngày chúc phúc hàm nghĩa.  
Tới rồi địa phương Ngô Lỗi đảo trước lại đây đáp lời, thoạt nhìn tâm tình không tồi, chỉ là khuôn mặt hơi hiện mỏi mệt.  
“Sinh nhật vui sướng a, Lưu hạo yan, chúc mừng ngươi lại già rồi một tuổi.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên ở thang lầu ngồi, giương mắt nhìn hắn: “Đừng chỉ nói lời nói suông a, liền cái lễ vật đều không cho?”  
Ngô Lỗi cũng ở bên cạnh ngồi xuống, cách hắn không xa cũng không gần, cúi đầu khảy chính mình đồng hồ dây lưng: “Ta quên mang theo, lần sau cho ngươi đi.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên không biết hắn là thật quên mang theo vẫn là chỉ là tìm cái lấy cớ, hắn cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi so một tháng trước lại trưởng thành rất nhiều, mặt mày nhiễm người trưởng thành thần sắc, có điểm thoát ly chính mình trong lòng vốn có nhận tri.  
Đơn giản hàn huyên hai câu, Ngô Lỗi hỏi hắn diễn chụp như thế nào, hắn trở về hành mau đóng máy, sau đó lại hỏi Ngô Lỗi gần nhất chạy tổng nghệ có phải hay không rất mệt, Ngô Lỗi cũng nói còn hành mau kết thúc.  
Người phụ trách tới thúc giục bọn họ đi đi vị, Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu cười đến vẫn là ánh mặt trời rộng rãi bộ dáng, nói lập tức liền tới.

“Ai,” Lưu hạo nhiên ở hắn đứng dậy thời điểm gọi lại hắn, “Ngươi nếu không đưa ta hộp thanh đoàn đi, lần trước đi Thượng Hải muốn ăn không ăn thượng.”  
Chính mình cấp chính mình tuyển lễ vật chuyện này nhưng thật ra làm rất đương nhiên, Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn sửng sốt một lát, gật gật đầu.

Kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên không muốn ăn cái gì thanh đoàn, chính là hướng Ngô Lỗi thảo một cái lần sau gặp mặt.  
Trời biết Ngô Lỗi sẽ lấy như vậy không thể nói lý phương thức đưa lại đây.

“Ngươi nói ngươi ở đâu?”  
“Trung diễn cửa sau, nếu ngươi ba phút nội không lại đây, ta liền đi rồi.”  
“Ngươi làm cái quỷ gì…… Uy?…… Ngô Lỗi?…… Thao!”

  
Ngô Lỗi lần này thu địa điểm cũng ở đông thành nội, rời đi khách sạn trước hắn dùng di động lục soát một chút, đến trung diễn đi bộ nửa giờ.  
Tính gần sao? Giống như cũng không phải rất xa.  
Phi Bắc Kinh phía trước hắn cố ý vòng đến Thẩm đại thành đi mua hộp thanh đoàn quà kỷ niệm, một nửa đậu đỏ, một nửa cây tể thái nhân thịt. Ngọt hàm đều có, tóm lại có một khoản hợp Lưu hạo nhiên khẩu vị đi, dù sao hắn cũng không kén ăn.  
Vì thế đồ vật liền như vậy mang theo tới rồi hiện trường, kỳ thật hắn không biết Lưu hạo nhiên có ở đây không trường học, cũng không biết chính mình có hay không thời gian trôi qua một chuyến, chỉ vì đưa một hộp một trăm tới đồng tiền thanh đoàn.  
Chờ đến 12 giờ qua đi tạm thời nghỉ ngơi thời điểm, hắn mới lại nghĩ tới chuyện này, ở phòng nghỉ lặp lại xoay tròn chính mình di động, thoạt nhìn tràn đầy tâm sự.  
Chuyên viên trang điểm lại đây cho hắn bổ trang, vẽ tinh mỹ mi hình, tinh tế mắt ảnh, son môi đồ đến ướt át, tóc cố định đến có hình có khoản.  
Trợ lý cho hắn đệ chén nước, nói nơi sân bố trí ra điểm vấn đề, khả năng còn muốn lại chờ một giờ.  
Giây tiếp theo hắn liền cầm quần áo đi ra ngoài.  
“Tỷ tỷ, ta đi ra ngoài bạn điểm sự nhi a.”  
Trợ lý nóng nảy, đuổi theo cản hắn: “Hơn phân nửa đêm, ngươi một người đi ra ngoài làm gì? Quá nguy hiểm, không được.”  
Ngô Lỗi híp mắt làm nũng: “Một giờ, liền một giờ, một chút phía trước tuyệt đối trở về.”  
“Không được không được, thật sự muốn đi ta tìm tài xế đến mang ngươi qua đi.”  
“Không cần lạp tỷ tỷ, lập tức hồi a, cho ngươi mang ăn khuya!”  
Choai choai tiểu hài nhi cùng cá chạch dường như, vòng quanh ngươi chuyển cái vòng liền không ảnh.  
Trợ lý tỷ tỷ tức giận đến dậm chân, lại không dám thật sự đi bắt hắn, sợ sự tình nháo lớn ngày mai dư luận vô pháp xong việc.  
Mà chuồn ra môn Ngô Lỗi lập tức đến bãi đỗ xe bảo mẫu trong xe cầm hộp quà, mũ khẩu trang khấu ở trên đầu, phát huy chính mình chơi parkour thiếu niên ưu thế, một đường chạy như điên vọt vào bóng đêm.

12 giờ 23, đây là hắn tới trung diễn cửa sau thời gian, toàn bộ hành trình chỉ dùng mười phút.  
Đã từng ở mỗ một lần ước cơm thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên nói muốn dẫn hắn đến trung diễn tham quan, không có từ cửa chính, loanh quanh lòng vòng mà từ cửa sau đi vào.  
Khi đó hắn nói: “Về sau có việc nhi tìm ta đều tới cửa sau, ly ký túc xá gần.”  
Ngô Lỗi dỗi hắn: “Ta làm gì chạy trung diễn tới tìm ngươi? Không sợ bị vây xem a?”  
Hiện tại hắn tới, phản ứng đầu tiên tưởng chính là cửa sau.  
Song sắt côn ngăn ở trước mắt, hắn không có gác cổng tạp, thở hồng hộc mà đứng ở đường cái thượng, giống một cái bỏ lỡ phản giáo thời gian vãn về sinh viên.  
Đèn đường tối tăm lại cô tịch, trống không không ai.  
Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở tường vây phía dưới gọi điện thoại, một hồi tiếp một hồi, tất cả đều là Lưu hạo nhiên.  
12 giờ 25, không tiếp.  
12 giờ 26, không tiếp.  
12 giờ 27, không tiếp.  
……  
Hắn khả năng đã sớm ngủ, di động tĩnh âm, nghe không thấy.  
Hoặc là căn bản là không ở trường học, ở đóng phim, chạy thông cáo, hoặc là mặt khác cái gì hoạt động, vô pháp tiếp điện thoại.  
Thứ năm thông điện thoại tự động cắt đứt thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình đáng thương lại buồn cười, hơn phân nửa đêm nổi điên mới có thể liền hỏi cũng không hỏi đề ra đồ vật liền chạy tới, còn không có ăn cơm chiều, còn đói.  
Không duyên phận Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô Lỗi đem hộ đến hảo hảo thanh đoàn hộp mở ra, tùy tiện chọn một cái nhét vào trong miệng.  
Thứ này phóng tới ngày mai liền hỏng rồi, ngươi ăn không đến.  
Không có quà sinh nhật cũng là ngươi xứng đáng, đôi ta chính là không duyên.  
Trong miệng gạo nếp ngoại da cắn đi xuống, nhập khẩu chính là hàm nhân thịt nhi, Ngô Lỗi chưa bao giờ ăn hàm, thanh đoàn phải ăn đậu đỏ mới chính tông, mới hợp khẩu vị. Căn bản không thể ăn, hắn khó chịu mà muốn rớt nước mắt, hàm thanh đoàn quả thực là trên thế giới đáng sợ nhất hắc ám liệu lý.

Nếu lúc này có nào đó nữ sinh viên trải qua, lại vừa vặn là hắn fans, nhất định sẽ bị nhà mình thần tượng này phó kinh thiên địa quỷ thần khiếp xấu dạng kinh ngạc đến ngây người, sau đó nhìn hắn chạy trối chết.  
Chính là không có, liền chỉ qua đường quỷ đều không có.  
Điện thoại đang lang lang mà vang lên, đại khái là thúc giục hắn trở về trợ lý tỷ tỷ, Ngô Lỗi che đem mặt, tùy tay tiếp lên.

“Đừng lo lắng tỷ tỷ, ta lập tức đi trở về.”  
“Uy? Là Ngô Lỗi sao?”  
Ống nghe truyền đến hoàn toàn không phải dự tính trung thanh âm, Ngô Lỗi rút ra di động vẻ mặt khiếp sợ mà nhìn trên màn hình viết hoa “Lưu hạo nhiên”.  
“Uy? Uy? Ngô Lỗi? Nghe được đến sao?”  
Ngô Lỗi hít sâu một hơi, xoát mà đem điện thoại lại dán đã trở lại.  
“A, nghe được đến……”  
Hắn đang nghĩ ngợi tới như thế nào giải thích vừa rồi câu nói kia, Lưu hạo nhiên lại không làm hắn nói xong: “Xảy ra chuyện gì nhi?”  
“Ta……” Ngô Lỗi không có tới từ mà chột dạ, lắp bắp nửa ngày nói không nên lời một câu chỉnh lời nói.  
“Xảy ra chuyện gì Ngô Lỗi? Ngươi hiện tại ở đâu?”  
“Ta…… Ở các ngươi trường học cửa sau……”  
Lưu hạo nhiên hiển nhiên nóng nảy, đột nhiên đề cao giọng nói rống hắn: “Ngươi nói ngươi ở đâu?”  
Ngươi còn có đạo lý rống ta, cho ngươi đưa quà sinh nhật có sai rồi? Cho ngươi đánh như vậy nhiều điện thoại không biết tiếp sao?  
Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình súc ở góc tường đáng thương bạo, còn phải bị cái lòng lang dạ sói răn dạy, trong lòng như thế nào đều nuốt không dưới khẩu khí này.  
Hắn hướng điện thoại đối diện người ném xuống một câu, theo sau chạm vào liền treo.  
“Trung diễn cửa sau, nếu ngươi ba phút nội không lại đây, ta liền đi rồi.”

Mới vừa tắm rửa trở về tóc đều còn không có tới kịp thổi Lưu hạo nhiên đáy lòng luống cuống cái hoàn toàn, nắm lên di động gục xuống dép lê liền về phía sau môn chạy như bay.  
Bạn cùng phòng bị hắn dọa nhảy dựng, lao ra môn tới kêu: “Ngươi làm gì đi Lưu hạo nhiên?”  
Liền cái tiếng vang cũng chưa nghe thấy.  
12 giờ 36, Lưu hạo nhiên liền hai phút cũng chưa dùng, xoát mở cửa cấm liền nhìn đến đứng ở tường vây hạ lẻ loi Ngô Lỗi.  
Hắn khí thế hung hung mà qua đi, một bộ muốn hưng sư vấn tội bộ dáng, kỳ thật trong lòng sốt ruột đến thượng hỏa, rất sợ này hùng hài tử xảy ra chuyện gì, xuất khẩu ngữ khí cũng cực kỳ không hữu hảo.  
“Ngươi làm cái gì Ngô Lỗi? Hơn phân nửa đêm ngươi ở chỗ này làm gì? Trợ lý cũng không mang theo, người đại diện cũng không mang theo, một người chạy ra chuẩn bị dạo phố thị chúng sao? Sợ người khác không biết ngươi chính trực hảo thanh niên trong lòng cũng là cái phản nghịch ngốc bức đúng không?”  
Từng câu từng chữ mà, nói được hắn ngón tay đều phát run, bị mắng người cắn môi nghe, cũng không lên tiếng, giống như nghẹn một bụng ủy khuất.  
Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc hơi chút bình tĩnh lại, trừng mắt Ngô Lỗi, trong ánh mắt tất cả đều là giấc ngủ không đủ khiến cho hồng tơ máu.  
Ngô Lỗi cũng không cam lòng yếu thế mà trừng trở về, giơ lên trong tay hộp vuông ném ngực hắn thượng, theo sau muốn đi.  
Lưu hạo nhiên một tay tiếp được hộp, một tay đem người kéo trở về, liền ánh đèn vừa thấy, mặt trên đại đại “Thanh đoàn” hai chữ phi thường thấy được. Hắn nháy mắt liền tiết khí, nhìn Ngô Lỗi hơi mỏng áo khoác, trong lòng mắng chính mình không phải người, chạy nhanh cởi trung diễn trang phục mùa đông đại áo lông vũ cho người ta bọc lên.  
“Khi nào không thể đưa a, hơn phân nửa đêm ngươi cái trẻ vị thành niên chạy lung tung cái gì.”  
Đầy ngập ủy khuất trẻ vị thành niên bị ấm áp áo lông vũ che, thu hồi đi nước mắt lại mau thu không được. Hắn xoay hạ eo, muốn từ Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay tránh ra, lại ngược lại bị gắt gao thu vào trong lòng ngực.  
“Ta sai rồi, ta sai rồi a, ngài đại nhân có đại lượng, xin bớt giận.”

Trung diễn nhắm chặt cửa sau ở ngoài, áo lông vũ bọc gầy đến cộm tay tiểu thiếu niên, cùng dép lê quần đùi đại áo thun đại thiếu năm.  
Một cái vùi đầu trên vai không nói lời nào, một cái ấn cái ót cũng không nói lời nào.  
Cũng may đêm quá sâu, không người quấy rầy.  
Đại thiếu năm quay đầu đi ở bên tai hắn cười khẽ: “Ngươi này có tính không phản nghịch?”  
Tiểu thiếu niên môi dán hắn cổ: “Không phải, ta chính là muốn gặp ngươi.”

Nếu nói những lời này đối Lưu hạo nhiên ý nghĩa cái gì, kia đại khái chính là tự cho là kiên định về điểm này lý trí trong khoảnh khắc sụp đổ, bị người nói chuyện túm cùng nhau phấn đấu quên mình nhảy xuống huyền nhai.  
Đi con mẹ nó không thể, đi con mẹ nó không nên, Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu chỉ có một ý tưởng, mà hắn không hề có trì hoãn mà đem chi thực hiện.

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn hôn đến trời đất quay cuồng, liên tiếp lui về phía sau thẳng đến đè ở lạnh băng song sắt côn thượng.  
Lưu hạo nhiên bắt lấy hắn phía sau cây cột, thủ sẵn cổ hắn, trằn trọc nghiền áp hắn cánh môi, câu ra hắn hoảng loạn đầu lưỡi mút vào lại cọ xát. Hắn không phải không có hôn môi qua, nhưng không có nào một lần giống như bây giờ làm càn lớn mật, tim đập va chạm ở ngực, phảng phất ngàn vạn đầu nhảy lên nai con.  
Buông ra mềm ở trong ngực người, Lưu hạo nhiên bị cặp kia ướt dầm dề đôi mắt câu đến kỳ cục, thò lại gần lại hôn một cái, không tự giác mà có chút lời nói liền xông ra.  
“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi thật sự rất đáng yêu.”  
“Thao.”  
Ngô Lỗi súc tiến hắn trong lòng ngực, giơ tay che lại hắn miệng.  
“Ngươi có thể hay không đừng nói chuyện.”  
【 hạo lỗi 】 tiểu thành đại sự ( hạ )  
( khi cách lâu lắm, phong cách chạy, đương bài lẻ xem đi )  
( chưa xong, chưa xong, chưa xong, nói ba lần )  
—— giảng gặp lại, cũng chột dạ

Tìm công tác quỹ đạo đi thời điểm, nhật tử luôn là quá đến bay nhanh.  
Mau đến đem tích lũy nhân sinh lịch duyệt đều triển lãm xong, lại không chiếm được thời gian đi bổ sung lắng đọng lại.  
Mau đến không có thời gian đi tỉnh lại bước đi tập tễnh chính mình, liền lại đến gặp phải theo nhau mà đến lựa chọn.  
Mau đến thượng một lần gặp mặt vẫn là xanh miết đáng yêu, tiếp theo hoảng hốt liền đã dài vì đại nhân.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ rõ khi đó làm hắn lục Ngô Lỗi thành nhân lễ video.  
Ấn “Mới gặp” “Kiến nghị” “Chúc phúc” trình tự, cùng sở hữu những người khác thống nhất cách thức.

“Mới gặp” a……  
Mới gặp vẫn là tiểu hài nhi, hiện tại cũng ở vì nghệ khảo thi đại học sầu lo.

Hắn nỗ lực hồi tưởng một chút lúc trước chính mình thi đại học khi trạng thái, nhớ lại tới chỉ có Thái Lan oi bức dính người thời tiết, còn có quân đội thực cốt ma da rèn luyện. Ở những cái đó khoảng cách hắn vùi đầu khổ làm, đem mỗi một giây đều lợi dụng đến sạch sẽ lưu loát.  
Hắn cũng không khẩn trương, thậm chí bởi vì phong phú mà cảm thấy sung sướng. Đối với thành tích hắn có cơ bản nhất nắm chắc, trên thực tế kết quả cũng đạt tới mong muốn, hắn chẳng qua hoàn thành nên hoàn thành.  
Nhưng là Ngô Lỗi có chút cấp bách, này đương nhiên nguyên với nhiều loại nhân tố, chẳng qua Lưu hạo nhiên biết, trong đó tất nhiên cùng hắn có nhỏ tí tẹo liên hệ.  
Hắn không có nói, Ngô Lỗi cũng tránh đi không nói chuyện.

Trên thực tế bọn họ lâu dài tới nay thật sự không nói chuyện chính sự, không phải đối ngoại đánh ngụy trang.

Nghệ khảo thời gian ra tới về sau Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi một câu: “Ngươi tính toán báo nhà ai?”  
Ngô Lỗi hồi: “Khả năng vẫn là bắc ảnh, cũng không nhất định, còn không có tưởng hảo.”  
Hắn cũng liền xóa rớt chuẩn bị tốt phân tích, hồi một câu: “Kia nghĩ kỹ rồi cùng ta nói một tiếng.”  
Lại cho tới chuyện này đã là bắc ảnh nghệ khảo kết thúc, Ngô Lỗi một kéo lại kéo, không tránh được vẫn là đến chính mình chọn phá tầng này giấy cửa sổ.  
“Nội cái, hạo nhiên, ta khả năng sẽ không đi khảo trung diễn.”  
“Ngươi suy xét hảo?”  
“Ân.”  
“Suy xét hảo là được, ca ở Bắc Kinh cho ngươi đón gió.”

Bọn họ trung gian là có một chút không thể ngôn nói quy củ.  
Kia mới đầu cũng không có người để ý, thậm chí bọn họ đều cam chịu chính xác.

Giống mỗi một đôi đất khách luyến tình lữ giống nhau, đại đa số thời gian bọn họ chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều.  
Này đảo cũng thành không sao, rốt cuộc hiện đại thông tin như thế phát đạt, nói chuyện phiếm, điện thoại, video đều có thể giải nỗi khổ tương tư.  
Ngẫu nhiên tưởng niệm phá tan nhà giam, liền hướng công tác đoàn đội xả cái dối đi gặp hắn, trốn tránh thức mà tài tiến ôn nhu bẫy rập.  
Ngô Lỗi trò chuyện bối cảnh phần lớn là đơn điệu bảo mẫu thùng xe, hắn chạy hành trình cường độ so Lưu hạo nhiên nhiều gấp mười lần.  
Mà Lưu hạo nhiên thường xuyên ở phong bế quay chụp mà, liền tìm cái 3G tín hiệu đều cực kỳ xa xỉ.

Bọn họ rất nhiều thời điểm chỉ có thể lấy một loại nhắn lại bản hình thức tiến hành giao lưu.  
6 giờ, Lưu hạo nhiên phát qua đi WeChat: “Rời giường khởi công, hôm nay cũng là nỗ lực dọn gạch hảo thanh niên.”  
Chờ đến Ngô Lỗi hồi phục khả năng sẽ ở 9 giờ: “Mới vừa kết thúc công việc, ngao toàn bộ suốt đêm, trước ngủ.”  
Lại tiếp theo là buổi tối 8 giờ, Ngô Lỗi ở thu hiện trường tìm được cái gì hiếm lạ cổ quái ngoạn ý nhi, chụp trương y theo mà phát hành qua đi, “Xem cái này, đoán xem là cái gì, đoán trúng ăn gà cho ngươi sung hiện.”  
“Hoá trang hộp, có thể xoay tròn nở hoa cái loại này, đi sung đi, thuận tiện đem mới nhất trang bị cũng giúp ta mua.” Như vậy hồi phục đại khái lại là ở nửa đêm một hai điểm.

Ngẫu nhiên hành trình đụng phải, xa xa mà ở thảm đỏ hai đoan, chỗ ngồi cuối, trên đài dưới đài, hiểu ý mà vọng liếc mắt một cái, tiện đà lại vội vàng rời đi.  
Bắt được đến cơ hội lưu tiến hậu trường, hoặc là xả cái mượn cớ trước sau chân chui vào WC, ở không người biết hiểu góc ôm, hôn môi, kiều diễm, ngắn ngủi một lát vui thích thậm chí không kịp hỏi một câu “Ngươi kế tiếp đi chỗ nào”, liền muốn kịp thời lui lại, trở lại từng người lĩnh vực.  
Càng thiếu, càng thiếu thời điểm, bọn họ tụ ở Lưu hạo nhiên trường kỳ thuê căn nhà nhỏ, chơi hai thanh trò chơi, nếm thử nấu cơm, đọc một lượt kịch bản. Tà dương hoàng hôn, Lưu hạo nhiên ở ban công tiểu trà mặt bàn trước tẩy trà pha trà, Ngô Lỗi oa ở một bên ghế treo đọc sách, làm bạn không nói gì.  
Đây là bọn họ, hơn hai mươi tuổi công chúng nhân vật luyến ái trạng thái, thoạt nhìn không đủ nhiệt liệt lại cũng tốt đẹp.  
Thoạt nhìn tựa hồ tốt đẹp.

Càng ở chung, Lưu hạo nhiên liền càng thêm hiện, bọn họ rất giống, là các loại phương diện tương tự.  
Đại khái là quá sớm đi vào xã hội, Ngô Lỗi tổng có thể làm được tiến thối có độ, cho dù ở trước mặt hắn cũng vẫn như cũ thành thạo.  
Tỷ như Lưu hạo nhiên ở tính sự thượng về điểm này tràn đầy hiếu thắng tâm, Ngô Lỗi sẽ mặt ngoài ghét bỏ, giường chiếu gian lại thuận theo mà giữ gìn. Cũng cũng không vô cớ gây rối, càn quấy, ở đối mặt hắn thời điểm đa số là ánh mặt trời hướng về phía trước, tràn ngập sức sống.  
Lưu hạo nhiên cũng giống nhau, bởi vì gia đình hoàn cảnh cùng trưởng thành trải qua, làm hắn luôn là không tự chủ được mà muốn đi gánh vác trách nhiệm.  
Chính mình chuyện phiền toái muốn ở vào cửa trước giải quyết, bạn trai nhu cầu muốn ở ra cửa trước thỏa mãn. Hắn bên ngoài có thể là da một chút thực vui vẻ sắt thép đại thẳng nam, mà ở đối mặt Ngô Lỗi thời điểm, lại không tự chủ được mà muốn sắm vai huynh trưởng nhân vật.  
Bọn họ bởi vì tương tự, cho nên cho nhau lý giải. Bởi vì lý giải, cho nên cho nhau bao dung.

Này thoạt nhìn thực hoàn mỹ, này đương nhiên hảo, nơi nào còn có địa phương làm cho bọn họ bất mãn đâu?  
Này không tốt, Lưu hạo nhiên biết, bọn họ kém vài thứ.

Hắn lần đầu tiên phát tiết ra tới là ở Ngô Lỗi thi đại học trước một lần sai lầm.  
Kia sự kiện, nói là đại sự, cũng không tới tường đảo mọi người đẩy nông nỗi.  
Nói là việc nhỏ, lại cũng nháo đến mọi người đều biết, khẩu tru bút phạt.

Vào lúc ban đêm hắn tìm cái thanh tịnh địa phương, cấp Ngô Lỗi quay số điện thoại.  
Một hồi, hai thông, tam thông……  
Ở lặp lại ấn phím dài lâu chờ đợi, hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới cái kia gió lạnh hiu quạnh ban đêm.  
Phủng một hộp thanh đoàn Ngô Lỗi ở trung diễn cửa sau hàng rào sắt hạ, cũng là như vậy một hồi tiếp một hồi, đánh một cái không người tiếp nghe điện thoại.  
Khi đó Ngô Lỗi lấy một loại gần như với phản nghịch xúc động, ấn hạ bọn họ cảm tình bắt đầu kiện, Lưu hạo nhiên không hề đường sống bị kéo túm về phía trước chạy vội.  
Hắn thường xuyên cảm thấy chính mình đuổi không kịp Ngô Lỗi bước chân, hắn tưởng từ từ tới, mà Ngô Lỗi luôn là gấp không chờ nổi.  
Gấp không chờ nổi mà bắt đầu, gấp không chờ nổi mà tiến triển, cuối cùng hay không cũng sẽ gấp không chờ nổi mà rời đi?  
Tình cảm mãnh liệt là hữu hạn, quá nhanh sử dụng sẽ trước thời gian kiệt quệ.

Không tính toán quá quay số điện thoại số lần, dù sao mỗ một hồi cuối cùng, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là tiếp.  
Hắn dăm ba câu mà nói cái sạch sẽ, không có biện giải cũng không có tố khổ, đương nhiên, cũng chưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn giữ lại làm gì một cái an ủi cơ hội.  
“Kỳ thật, kỳ thật chuyện này rất mất mặt…… Ta đổi cái đề tài đi, thật vất vả có thời gian gọi điện thoại, tới, nói điểm nhi vui vẻ làm ca nhạc nhạc.”  
“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi không nghĩ cùng ta liêu một chút chuyện này sao?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ rõ hắn hỏi cái này câu nói thời điểm, không trung có một viên sao băng xẹt qua.  
Đối phương hiển nhiên cũng không tính toán tiếp tục: “Cũng không phải cái gì đại sự, đều, đều như vậy nhi, liền sửa bái.”

Sao băng di động là như thế thong thả sao?  
A, Lưu hạo nhiên nheo lại đôi mắt, rốt cuộc ý thức được.  
Kia không phải sao băng, chẳng qua là một trận đi phi cơ.  
Rất nhiều đồ vật thấy rõ ràng, mới có thể đột nhiên kinh thức tỉnh ngộ.

Trong điện thoại Ngô Lỗi ra vẻ nhẹ nhàng cùng hắn nói giỡn, thậm chí bắt đầu không lời nói tìm lời nói mà oán giận gia giáo lão sư giảng đề không có hắn giảng rõ ràng, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm nhận được một loại xưa nay chưa từng có vô lực cùng bực bội.  
“Ngươi có cảm thấy hay không hai ta nói đến đặc biệt không thú vị?”

Ngươi biết cái loại này kiểu cũ máy ghi âm sao? Phóng băng từ cái loại này.  
Thứ lạp rung động mà liên lụy băng từ chuyển động, ở ấn hạ nút tạm dừng nháy mắt, tháp, ca, tràn ra bóp trụ yết hầu hít thở không thông.

Những lời này bật thốt lên đến như thế lưu sướng, phảng phất sớm đã ở miệng lưỡi gian đảo quanh trăm ngàn thứ, chỉ thiếu một cái phóng thích thời cơ.  
Nhưng cái này thời cơ quá không xong.  
Khắc nghiệt như Ngô Lỗi sẽ không đem nhất thời sơ sẩy trở thành nhân tính tất nhiên, hắn sẽ thừa lấy gấp mười lần gia tăng với tự thân, chuyển hóa vì mũi đao lưỡi dao sắc bén khắc vào trong xương cốt, lấy làm cảnh giới.  
Lưu hạo nhiên biết, Lưu hạo nhiên hiểu biết đến rõ ràng, cho nên hắn nhẫn thật sự vất vả, bởi vì hắn đồng cảm như bản thân mình cũng bị thống khổ Ngô Lỗi một chữ đều không muốn ở trước mặt hắn đề.

Quá mức tương tự mang đến không ngừng là cho nhau lý giải, còn có một ít khó có thể vượt qua hồng câu.  
Tỷ như bọn họ xác định một cái ngăn cách người ngoài tự mình thế giới, một loại hưởng thụ cô độc một chỗ không gian.  
Này ngẫu nhiên ở tổng nghệ trong trò chơi sẽ có trình độ nhất định biểu hiện, bọn họ đều thích vâng theo chính mình hành sự quy tắc, cũng không sẽ dễ dàng tiếp thu người khác ý kiến, vì thế có vẻ cố chấp lại không thú vị.  
Nhưng đại đa số thời điểm như vậy chính mình bị bọn họ giấu đi, liền tính là thân mật người yêu, cũng vô pháp đụng vào cái kia độc lập tư nhân lãnh địa.  
Đúng vậy, tuổi trẻ bọn họ còn không muốn chia sẻ nhân sinh u ám mặt, vì thế nhưng cung thăm dò liền có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay.

Lưu hạo nhiên trừu chính mình một cái tát, suy sụp mà đem phía sau lưng nện ở trên tường.  
Điện thoại kia đầu là lỗ trống giống nhau yên tĩnh, Ngô Lỗi không quải, cũng không nói chuyện.  
“Xin lỗi, có điểm mệt, nói mê sảng.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên yết hầu khô khốc khàn khàn, bởi vì hô một ngày chiến tranh diễn, còn có gào thét đại mạc gió lạnh.

“Ân.”  
“Ngươi trở về đi, ta ngủ.”

Phi cơ lướt qua núi xa lưng, sao băng biến mất không thấy.

Đó là lần đầu tiên, bọn họ chạm đến đến cái hộp này, hộp có một con mèo.

Kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ tới rất nhiều, ở hắn nói hai ba lần luyến ái, lúc này đây nghĩ tới nhiều nhất.  
Vô nghĩa, hắn phía trước cũng chưa thử qua cùng chính mình nguyên bản đại huynh đệ hôn môi nhi đánh ba nhi a.  
Không, không ngừng đánh ba nhi, hắn còn mãn đầu óc tràn ngập xấu xa tư tưởng, hoa cái kia không đối vị thành niên xuống tay điểm mấu chốt cũng không bảo vệ cho.  
Nhưng càng nhiều thời điểm, hắn tưởng bọn họ hiện tại cùng tương lai, tưởng như thế nào đối đãi một cái cố chấp hiếu thắng luyến ái tay mới, tưởng là nên vì hắn hiểu chuyện mà may mắn, vẫn là vì hắn dấu diếm mà mất mát.  
Hắn không thể yêu cầu Ngô Lỗi đem chính mình uy hiếp xốc lên cho hắn xem, nhưng hắn lại thân thiết mà khát vọng bị mỏi mệt ái nhân ỷ lại.  
Nên chọc phá sao? Nên gác lại sao?  
Chuyện này vĩnh viễn không có đáp án, mở ra hộp miêu rốt cuộc là chết vẫn là sống, không ai biết.

Cuối cùng một lần hắn chạm đến cái kia hộp, thời tiết là trong sáng.  
Mưa to qua đi Bắc Kinh, không khí khó được thoải mái thanh tân.

Có thể lợi dụng thời gian thực ngắn ngủi, khó khăn lắm có thể an bài đến tiếp theo đốn cái lẩu.  
Bày đầy bàn thịt dê, thịt bò, thịt ba chỉ, cá viên, nấm hương hoàn, bò viên, mao bụng, vịt tràng, ngưu đậu phụ lá.  
Dù sao chính là thịt, đều là thịt, linh tinh một chút rau dưa chỉ có thể tính làm điểm xuyết.  
Tương là Lưu hạo nhiên điều, tương vừng.  
Ngô Lỗi vốn dĩ đối này khịt mũi coi thường, nói cái lẩu không xứng dầu vừng ớt cay tính cái gì cái lẩu? Thử một lần lúc sau liền câm miệng.  
Nhưng hắn sẽ không xứng, luôn là Lưu hạo nhiên điều hảo phân hắn một phần.

Khi đó Ngô Lỗi đã rất ít chạy tổng nghệ, nhưng liều mạng Tam Lang cũng không sẽ làm chính mình rảnh rỗi.  
Hắn gần nhất tiếp diễn muốn hướng liên hoan phim hướng, trằn trọc vài cái quay chụp mà, buổi sáng vừa đến Bắc Kinh, ba cái giờ sau liền phải bay đi nước Đức.  
Lưu hạo nhiên không nhàn, nhưng hắn bỏ lỡ này ba cái giờ phải bỏ qua Ngô Lỗi một tháng, kia hắn tình nguyện nhàn.

Từ Ngô Lỗi ngồi xuống bắt đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên liền cảm thấy không thích hợp.  
Hắn khi nào bắt đầu tay trái chơi di động?  
Chờ cái lẩu quay cuồng hai chuyển cũng chưa gặp người động chiếc đũa, hắn rốt cuộc phát hiện vấn đề nơi.  
“Mau ăn a, không phải nói muốn ăn lẩu suy nghĩ hơn phân nửa tháng sao?”  
“Nga……” Giơ lên tay phải do dự nửa ngày cũng chưa cầm lấy chiếc đũa.  
Lưu hạo nhiên một phen xả lại đây: “Ngươi tay phải làm sao vậy?”  
Trên cổ tay triền tầng thật dày băng vải, bao lấy cái cặp bản giấu ở to rộng ống tay áo, một xả liền nhe răng trợn mắt mà đau.

“Ngươi tay phải làm sao vậy?” Lưu hạo nhiên lại hỏi một lần, mày nhăn đến có thể kẹp chết ruồi bọ.  
Mỗi đến lúc này Ngô Lỗi liền có điểm túng, cố tình mặt ngoài còn muốn giả dạng làm tiêu sái mà có lệ qua đi: “Không có việc gì, liền động tác diễn thời điểm khái một chút, đều mau hảo, thật sự, cái cặp bản đều mau hủy đi.”  
Lại là cái loại này cảm giác vô lực cùng bực bội, đại mùa hè ăn lẩu thật sự dễ dàng thượng hoả.  
Lưu hạo nhiên không hề báo động trước mà buông ra tay, Ngô Lỗi nhất thời không ổn định, bị thương bộ vị lại xả một chút, phản xạ tính nheo lại mắt.  
“Cho nên ngươi tính toán khi nào nói cho ta? Hảo về sau? Vẫn là coi như không chuyện này phát sinh quá?”  
Ngô Lỗi không biết Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên so cái gì thật, truy vấn ngữ khí cùng dĩ vãng hoàn toàn bất đồng, hắn đành phải đổi một loại sách lược, lấy vui đùa phương thức nói sang chuyện khác: “Ngươi có thể thay ta đau vẫn là thay ta hảo a? Hành hành hành, ta muốn hạo nhiên ca cấp hô hô, hô hô liền không đau ha ha ha.”  
Dứt lời, làm ác mà bắt tay lại đệ trở về, Lưu hạo nhiên xem cũng chưa xem liền chuẩn xác không có lầm mà chộp vào trong tay.

Ngô Lỗi không nghĩ tới sự tình sẽ phát triển trở thành như vậy.  
Lưu hạo nhiên dùng để bắt lấy cổ tay hắn lực lượng chút nào không thêm thương tiếc, nhìn hắn đôi mắt lại vẫn là lưu sóng uyển chuyển.  
“Ta tưởng thế ngươi đau, ngươi làm sao?”  
Hắn lắc lắc đầu, lo chính mình lại gợi lên một bộ cười lạnh.  
“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi biết chúng ta chi gian vẫn luôn đều có vấn đề đi? Không phải phóng chỗ đó mặc kệ liền sẽ giải quyết, là trốn không xong vấn đề.”  
Ngô Lỗi thu liễm trên mặt tươi cười, lúc này thoạt nhìn mới có phù hợp tuổi bộ dáng: “Bởi vì không nói cho ngươi ta bị thương sự, ngươi liền phải cùng ta cãi nhau?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu: “Không phải cãi nhau, Ngô Lỗi, ta chưa bao giờ cùng ngươi cãi nhau, ta chỉ là cảm thấy chuyện này hẳn là lấy ra tới giải quyết rớt, bằng không một ngày nào đó……”  
“Thế nào?” Ngô Lỗi nắm chặt tay trái có chút ra mồ hôi, “Chia tay sao?”

“Đánh rắm!”  
Kia hai chữ từ Ngô Lỗi trong miệng nhảy ra tới thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn nổi giận.  
“Ai mẹ nó nói cho ngươi muốn chia tay? Ngô Lỗi ngươi bao lớn rồi? Giải quyết vấn đề cùng chia tay ngươi phân biệt không được sao?”  
“Ta bao lớn? Ta 21, cùng ngươi ở bên nhau bốn năm, năm nay là thứ năm năm, nhưng là ta vẫn như cũ hoàn toàn không hiểu ngươi Lưu hạo nhiên.”  
Ngô Lỗi cũng ở vào nổ mạnh bên cạnh, bọn họ khả năng đều đang đợi cái này thời khắc đã đến.  
“Ngươi hiện tại bởi vì ta không nói cho ngươi mà chọn ta thứ, ta đây hỏi lại ngươi một câu, ngươi lại cái gì đều nói cho ta sao? Đừng đem sai đều đẩy ở ta một người trên người, hai ta tám lạng nửa cân, đều đừng vì chính mình giải vây.”  
Ngươi xem, bọn họ thật là rất giống, liền cãi nhau đều trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra.  
Ngô Lỗi vén tay áo một bộ muốn đánh lộn tư thế, đương nhiên bọn họ không có khả năng thật ở tiệm lẩu đánh lên tới.  
Hắn uống lên khẩu thêm băng thanh chanh nước, ly đế khái ở pha lê trên mặt bàn tạp đến vang dội: “Hành, ngươi không phải muốn giải quyết vấn đề sao, vậy giải quyết.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không biết sau lại bọn họ là như thế nào kết thúc.  
Trên thực tế trừ bỏ mở đầu kích động, toàn bộ hành trình bọn họ đều rất bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh đến làm người không hề xoay chuyển đường sống.  
Này hai cái giờ đại khái là bọn họ 5 năm tới, duy nhất chân chính xưng được với, thành thục nam nhân nói chuyện.

Khả năng bởi vì bọn họ bắt đầu quá mức hài kịch hóa hoang đường, cùng với cùng với sải bước bằng phẳng.  
Người xem đều tự tin mà cho rằng đó là sao băng ngã xuống tiến hồ Baikal, thắp sáng một đêm quang ảnh lộng lẫy, vai chính chỉ cần ở trong đó khiêu vũ.  
Nhưng là tên vở kịch người đều quá thanh tỉnh mà biết, đẩy ra ánh sáng chỉ là đêm tối bao phủ, dưới chân vụn băng chịu không nổi cân nhắc.

Ngô Lỗi đi thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên đuổi tới cửa, nói hai lần: “Ngô Lỗi, này không phải chia tay.”  
Lần đầu tiên, Ngô Lỗi cười.  
Lần thứ hai, hắn nói: “Tái kiến, Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Hộp mở ra, miêu đã chết.

—— thanh xuân phảng phất nhân ta yêu ngươi bắt đầu, nhưng lại làm ta nhìn thấu ái cái này tự.  
—— hôn xuống dưới bất cứ giá nào, này hôn đừng tựa nước đổ.  
—— giảng gặp lại cũng chột dạ, từ trước cỡ nào đăng đối, ngươi dùng cái gì hai mắt giống như rơi lệ.  
【 hạo lỗi 】 tiểu thành đại sự ( phiên ngoại )  
Bọn họ ở bên nhau sau cái thứ nhất đại nhật tử là Ngô Lỗi mười bảy tuổi sinh nhật, hai người trời nam đất bắc.  
Lưu hạo nhiên thủ 0 điểm cấp Ngô Lỗi phát “Thành nhân lễ đếm ngược một năm tròn vui sướng”.  
Ngô Lỗi hồi hắn: Vì cái gì phải cường điệu thành nhân lễ? [ ngươi suy nghĩ cái gì.jpg]  
Lưu hạo nhiên: Ta không phải, ta không có, ngươi đừng nói bừa! [ phủ nhận tam liền.jpg]

Hắn thật không tưởng nhiều, chính là không nghĩ vô cùng đơn giản phát “Mười bảy tuổi sinh nhật vui sướng”, nhiều không tân ý a, mọi người đều giống nhau.  
Ta không phải ngươi kia gì sao, không giống người thường một chút mới được, ngươi nói một chút còn tuổi nhỏ không học giỏi, đầu đều suy nghĩ cái gì.

Chờ kia một ngày vội vội vàng vàng mà đi qua, Ngô Lỗi quay đầu lại phiên Weibo, phát hiện một kiện đến không được sự tình.  
Tam thạch: hello? Có chút người có phải hay không đã quên cái gì?  
Hạo nhiên: Không quên, ngươi mở cửa.

Còn không có quên đâu, ngươi ngầm phát chúc phúc ai thấy được? Weibo thượng không chuyển một chút, bàn phím hiệp lại có viết. Chạy nhanh đi, đều mau 12 giờ, bằng không giống lần trước ta như vậy cũng đúng…… A???? Cái gì mở cửa???  
Dựa, Ngô Lỗi từ trên giường bắn lên tới, biểu tình khả năng chỉ so gặp quỷ hảo như vậy một chút.  
Khai cái gì? Cái gì môn?  
Ở tiếng đập cửa rõ ràng chính xác truyền vào lỗ tai thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi mới dám tin tưởng, Lưu hạo nhiên nói chính là hắn trụ khách sạn cửa phòng.

“surprise!”  
Đánh bạo ngươi đầu chó tin hay không a!

Ngô Lỗi nắm hắn sâu lông đại áo lông vũ tay áo cho người ta kéo vào tới, sau đó phanh giữ cửa rơi rung trời vang. Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có tới kịp nói một câu, đã bị hắn mắng cái hoàn toàn.  
Trằn trọc cả buổi mới phong trần mệt mỏi đến địa phương Lưu hạo nhiên không hiểu, nhà mình tiểu hài nhi như thế nào liền sinh khí? Trong lòng thật không có ủy khuất, chính là đầu óc chuyển bất quá cong, không làm hiểu hắn đây là thật sinh khí vẫn là cao hứng quá mức.

“Ai ai, trước đình dừng lại.”  
Hắn qua đi che lại Ngô Lỗi thao thao bất tuyệt miệng, vô pháp nói chuyện, tiểu hài nhi cũng chỉ thừa một đôi quay tròn mắt to trừng hắn, nhìn quái đáng yêu.  
“Ngươi có ý tứ gì a? Ta tới xem ngươi không cao hứng?”  
Mí mắt chớp chớp lại lắc đầu.  
Ngô Lỗi hiện tại xem như cảm nhận được ngày đó buổi tối hắn chạy tới trung diễn khi Lưu hạo nhiên tâm tình, ở “Hài tử như thế nào như vậy không hiểu chuyện, theo tính tình xằng bậy” khiếp sợ dưới, hết thảy vui sướng đều dựa vào sau, chỉ nghĩ cho hắn hai câu đau mắng.  
Hắn không để bụng tụ nhiều ly thiếu, nhưng là không nên bởi vì việc tư chậm trễ công tác. Hơn nữa này không thể so đêm hôm khuya khoắc trung diễn cửa sau, nơi này là đoàn phim, trong ngoài đều là đôi mắt, nếu là ra điểm cái gì…… Hắn không dám tưởng.

Lay khai Lưu hạo nhiên tay, Ngô Lỗi chọc ngực hắn trách cứ: “Ngươi hiểu hay không nơi này là địa phương nào? Tùy tiện chạy tới nếu là ra vấn đề làm sao bây giờ? Ngày mai ngươi không còn muốn đóng phim sao? Ai cho phép ngươi xin nghỉ?”  
Tay nhỏ đầu ngón tay chọc đến còn rất hữu lực, Lưu hạo nhiên cấp bắt lấy: “Ta vội vàng tiến độ ba ngày diễn súc thành hai ngày chụp, đem ngày mai đằng ra tới, tiến vào thời điểm trực tiếp tìm ngươi trợ lý mang lại đây, không ai thấy.”  
Đem Ngô Lỗi băn khoăn nhất nhất đánh mất lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên mới có cơ hội đem trong tay lễ vật lấy ra tới.  
“Lớn như vậy một túi?” Nhắc tới tới phân lượng tràn đầy, Ngô Lỗi nhất thời không nghĩ ra được bên trong có thể trang cái gì kinh thiên động địa lễ vật.  
“Sinh hoạt cần thiết, bao ngài vừa lòng.” Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt tràn ngập tự hào.

Đương toán lý hóa văn sử mà nguyên bộ năm tam bãi ở trước mặt thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi cũng là thật • không nghĩ tới.  
Tạ ngài liệt sinh viên?  
Này nhất định chỉ là trò chơi đáp tử ác thú vị, ta không tin ta bạn trai có thể làm ra tới chuyện này!

Lưu hạo nhiên xem hắn sắc mặt trong chốc lát biến đổi, vụng trộm vui vẻ nửa ngày, mới đem người kéo đến trên giường ngồi xuống, lại từ áo khoác đào cái đồ vật ra tới.  
Hình chữ nhật hộp bị băng bó rất khá, nhìn không ra xác thực là cái gì, chỉ là thể tích không lớn, Ngô Lỗi suy đoán có thể là một ít trang trí.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đè lại hắn Khai Phong tay: “Chờ ta đi rồi lại xem.”  
“Hảo.”  
Trong lòng giống như lại bị chờ mong cùng hạnh phúc tràn ngập đến tràn đầy.

Lại vãn một ít, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn sóng vai nằm ở khách sạn đơn người trên giường.  
Hai cái đại nam nhân là hơi chút tễ điểm, cánh tay ai cánh tay, đùi ai đùi, hông ai hông.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên nhớ tới lúc trước Ngô Lỗi câu kia đùa giỡn hắn nói, “Vì cái gì phải cường điệu thành nhân lễ?”, Mà nói lời này người liền ở hắn bên cạnh ngủ, ấm hồ hồ cẳng chân câu lấy hắn, chân dán ở hắn chân trên lưng.  
Pháp Hải gặp phải thanh xà tinh nói chính là hắn, một giây muốn phá giới xuống địa ngục a.  
A di đà phật, thiện tai thiện tai, thí chủ thả tha lão phu một cái sài sài mệnh đi.

“Ngươi nhiệt sao?”  
Tiểu thanh xà mị nhãn như tơ giơ tay sờ hắn, dường như nhất phái khờ dại chỉ là hỏi một câu, “Lão hòa thượng, ngươi nhiệt sao?”  
“Ta có điểm nhiệt.” Hắn dục cự còn nghênh mà, lại bắt tay chân cái đuôi rút về đi.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đầu óc có điểm vựng, khơi dậy đuổi theo véo khởi mềm mại eo nhỏ đem người trảo trở về, phảng phất khát nửa đêm giống nhau ách giọng nói.  
“Ta lãnh.”  
Môi tìm nhiệt độ liền dán đi lên, cổ, xương quai xanh, bả vai, còn có mặt mũi má thượng kia cái chí, thơm tho mềm mại mà nếm biến sở hữu địa phương. Từ khoang miệng rời khỏi thời điểm, còn tinh tế mà dắt ra một cây chỉ bạc.  
Hắn đem đầu để ở Ngô Lỗi ngạch phát thượng, ngữ khí toàn là bất đắc dĩ: “Ngươi a, chính là ỷ vào không thành niên chơi xấu.”  
“Ha hả” Ngô Lỗi cười đến thực vui vẻ.  
“Ngây ngô cười đi, chờ sang năm lúc này có ngươi đẹp.”

Pháp Hải ở tiểu thanh đệ nhất sóng thế công hạ, ngoan cường chống cự, bảo vệ cho tám đại giới luật, thật đáng mừng.

Ngày hôm sau Lưu hạo nhiên sau khi đi, Ngô Lỗi mở ra cái kia thon dài hắc hộp.  
Bên trong nằm một chi cũ xưa phái khắc bút máy, phía dưới đè ép trương nho nhỏ tờ giấy tử.  
—— dùng rất nhiều năm, thi đại học thời điểm ta mẹ còn cấp kỳ quá phúc, cho ngươi đương cái hảo dấu hiệu.

Ngô Lỗi đem bút máy rút ra bỏ vào trong bao, tờ giấy điệp hảo kẹp vào tiền bao tường kép.  
Người này, còn làm này đó, quái cảm động.


	94. Nếu Hạo Lỗi tham gia hướng tới sinh hoạt

【 hạo lỗi 】 nếu hạo lỗi tham gia hướng tới sinh hoạt  
>> não động nhất thời sảng, tất cả đều là ngạnh bẻ, tùy thời trốn chạy (-ι_- )

>> cơ bản giả thiết tham chiếu 《 hướng tới sinh hoạt đệ nhị quý 》, một thể nghiệm nông thôn điền viên sinh hoạt tổng nghệ. Quay chụp mà ở Chiết Giang đồng lư huyện, thường trú có hoàng lỗi, Hà Quỳnh, Lưu hiến hoa, Bành dục sướng. Tiểu H cùng tiểu O đều là chó Shiba, lão điểm là sơn dương. Khách quý tới phía trước sẽ trước tiên nặc danh gọi điện thoại gọi món ăn.

01 “Trong nhà lai khách ~”

Nấm phòng cơm trưa vừa qua khỏi, Bành Bành tắc hai chén du bát mặt, nằm xoài trên lều hạ cá mặn nhập định.

Hoàng lão sư tống cổ đại hoa đi đem ngày mai dùng sài bổ, chính mình lấy cái tiểu băng ghế ngồi thái dương phía dưới phơi rau kim châm.

Tiểu H đuổi theo đi cấp lão điểm uy thực Hà lão sư chạy, vòng ống quần đảo quanh. Tức phụ nhi tiểu O kêu to hai tiếng, quay lại đầu giơ chân lại bôn trở về đại viện nhi.

“Hắc, chạy trốn cái này kêu một cái mau.” Hà lão sư nhịn xuống không cảm thán, “Hiện tại xã hội này a, cẩu đều là thê quản nghiêm.”

“Mị ~”

“Đúng không, ngươi cũng như vậy cảm thấy đi lão điểm?”

“Mị ~ mị ~”

“Giỏi quá, ta điểm nhi gì đều hiểu ~”

Buổi trưa thời gian chính lười biếng, kẽo kẹt rung động mở cửa thanh nghênh đón phong trần mệt mỏi khách không mời mà đến.

“Nha, này không phải hạo nhiên sao.” Ai cạnh cửa nhi gần nhất lão hoàng đầu tay nắm rau kim châm đi lên đón khách.

“Hạo nhiên!” Uy dương trở về lão Hà tóc ra lão mẫu thân thanh âm.

“Ngươi, ngươi hảo.” Hai ngốc nhi tử lắc lư ở bên ngoài cào đầu.

“Nội hà nam hấp mặt là ngươi điểm đi?”

“Ngài nghe ra tới rồi?”

“Trả lại cho ta giảng Hà Nam lời nói, ta vừa nghe chính là tiểu tử ngươi.”

“Hắc hắc……”

“Liền ngươi một người nột?”

“Ân, nga đúng rồi, ta cho các ngươi mang theo lễ vật.”

Cửa gỗ kéo ra, rốt cuộc nhìn thấy ở trong điện thoại liền gấp không chờ nổi nói ra “Kinh hỉ”.

“Ai u uy, bình gas nhi! Hoàng lão sư, bình gas nhi!” Hà lão sư kích động đến xoa tay tay.

“Ta thiên chân là ai! Này một quý nhất thực tế lễ vật a hạo nhiên! Hành, ngươi yên tâm đi, hôm nay liền bắt ngươi này bình gas hảo hảo cho ngươi làm một đốn chính tông Hà Nam thịt dê hấp mặt!”

“Tạ hoàng lão sư!”

“Ai, tiết mục tổ, thấy được đi.” Có được 15 kg gia dụng bình gas hoàng tiểu bếp tự tin mười phần, “Người khách quý đưa a, nhìn xem nhân gia này đại khí, có thể hay không hảo hảo học học?”

Đại hoa cùng Bành Bành lúc này nhất kiên cường: “Đúng vậy, hảo hảo học học.”

Đạo diễn thấy tình thế không đúng bắt đầu phát ra tiếng: “Cái này ta nói một chút a, không thể……”

“Ngươi nói một chút nói, nói cái gì? Lại nói một cái thử xem?”

Hoàng tiểu bếp dép lê online, nhắm chuẩn mục tiêu tổng đạo diễn.

Cùng đạo diễn tổ battle cũng không đình chỉ, đương nhiên lần này chúng ta lão hoàng đầu tuyệt không nhận thua.

Sự tình quan đầu bếp công tác hoàn cảnh, không có khả năng nhượng bộ.

“Ngươi câm miệng, ngươi gì đều đừng nói, nói ta cũng không nghe, Bành Bành cho ta nâng đi vào.”

“Được rồi hoàng lão sư!”

“Hạo nhiên ta mang ngươi lên lầu.”

“Được rồi Hà lão sư!”

Phân công minh xác, gọn gàng ngăn nắp.

Nhiệt tình đãi khách, theo lý cố gắng.

Nấm phòng hướng tới sinh hoạt, hoan nghênh lai khách vào ở.

02 “Ngươi bạn trai trần truồng cho hấp thụ ánh sáng.”

Đem hành lý dàn xếp hảo, đại hoa lãnh Lưu hạo nhiên quen thuộc một chút hoàn cảnh.

Lầu một là đại sảnh cùng phòng bếp, lầu hai chia làm hai cái phòng ngủ, một bên trụ “Nguyên trụ dân”, một bên để lại cho khách nhân.

Lưu hạo nhiên dọc theo đường đi đều ở quan sát các góc cameras, đại hoa thấy thế thần bí mà gần sát: “Cái này là có ý thức nga, nó sẽ đi theo ngươi động.” Nói xong tả hữu di động một phen, lấy này khoe ra cameras truy tung công năng. “Magic~”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười: “Cái này ta biết, chụp tổng nghệ thời điểm gặp qua.”

“Nga…… Vậy ngươi cũng nói không biết sao, ngươi như vậy khiến cho ta thực không có mặt mũi ai ~” đại hoa thức làm nũng.

“Nga nga, kia trọng tới. Oa! Hảo thần kỳ nga! Sẽ động ai ~” hống ca ca không dễ dàng a.

“Ngươi muốn hay không trước đổi một chút quần áo?”

“Hành, ta đổi bộ phương tiện liền đi xuống.”

“Mau một chút nga ~ chờ ngươi hạo nhiên đệ đệ ~”

“Đã biết, ai u ta ca……”

Khó khăn đem người tiễn đi, Lưu hạo nhiên đóng cửa lại nhanh nhẹn mà đem áo thun quần đùi thay.

Lộng xong mới nhớ tới nơi nơi đều là cameras, mộng bức hai giây……

Đệ tam giây, bi tráng đỡ trán.

Hắn mở ra WeChat cấp trí đỉnh “Thạch thạch thạch” bùm bùm đánh chữ.

—— xong rồi tam thạch, ngươi bạn trai ở cả nước người xem trước mặt trần truồng ( khóc )

Đối phương thực mau hồi phục lại đây.

—— không có việc gì, lại không gì đẹp ( mỉm cười )

——【 người da đen dấu chấm hỏi.jpg】

——【 tuy rằng ngươi là ngốc, nhưng là ba ba ái ngươi.jpg】

——【 sâm khí khí, hống không hảo cái loại này.gif】

——【 công tác bận rộn, cáo từ.gif】

Ở nông thôn tiểu mộc lâu tự mang hạ nhiệt độ công năng, trong phòng lộ ra nhàn nhạt cây mộc hương.

Hồi lâu không có ở như thế điềm tĩnh an nhàn trong hoàn cảnh đãi quá, Lưu hạo nhiên thoải mái đến chỉ nghĩ nằm xoài trên trên giường, cấp bạn trai phát sa điêu biểu tình bao.

Nhưng là không được, hắn tốt xấu là tới làm tiết mục, không thể thân tại Tào doanh tâm tại Hán.

—— ta xem trong đất có dâu tây, đi thời điểm cho ngươi mang điểm nhi?

—— đều được

—— ai, không nói, trợ lý tới thúc giục

—— trước đừng đi, hôn một cái

Giọng nói thực mau phát lại đây, thanh thúy mà một tiếng “mua”.

Giống ngày mùa hè dưới ánh mặt trời bọt xà phòng tan vỡ ở bên tai, văng ra vệt nước hôn môi gương mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên khắp nơi ngắm một vòng, đột nhiên nhấc chân vọt vào buồng vệ sinh.

Ở cameras manh khu, cũng trở về một cái băng Coca vị kiss.

Rõ ràng ở cùng cái tỉnh chạy hoạt động, nhưng không thấy được chính là không thấy được, ngươi nói có biện pháp nào?

Niệm niệm không tha mà đem điện thoại sủy trở về, Lưu hạo nhiên đánh đủ tinh thần, rốt cuộc xuống lầu nghênh đón cải tạo lao động.

03 “Trong nhà lại lai khách ~”

“Chúng ta cái này tiết mục a, không gì muốn làm, chính là ăn ăn uống uống, hưởng thụ sinh hoạt.”

“Nhưng liền một vấn đề, nguyên liệu nấu ăn đến chính ngươi lộng.”

Hết thảy lao động bắt đầu, đều bắt đầu từ hoàng lão sư lừa dối, nấm phòng hằng ngày thao tác, thói quen liền hảo.

“Ngươi không phải điểm trường thọ cá sao, chỗ đó có cái hồ nước, ai, bên trong nhi liền có cá chép. Còn có kia hấp mặt a, thịt dê không cần ngươi nhọc lòng, ta cùng Hà lão sư trong chốc lát lên phố mua, nhưng là rau thơm không có, ngươi đến đi trích điểm nhi. Thuận tiện cũng lộng điểm khoai tây ớt xanh trở về, lại đem kia sài bổ……”

“Hoàng lão sư.” Nghiêm túc nhớ bút ký Lưu hạo nhiên đồng học nhấc tay lên tiếng, “Chúng ta đã có bình gas.”

“Nga đối, chúng ta thăng cấp a đã sớm, vậy không phách sài, đem phơi rau kim châm thu đi.”

“…… Hảo.” Não nội ký sự bổn thêm vào hạng nhất.

Cáo già vỗ vỗ tiểu sài bả vai: “Phóng nhẹ nhàng hạo nhiên, ta nơi này chính là nhàn nhã, hưởng thụ, hướng tới sinh hoạt.”

Tiểu sài thức ngoan ngoãn gật đầu.

“Đi thôi, đại hoa mang theo hạo nhiên vớt cá đi.”

Việc nhà việc vặt làm lên liền không cái đầu, hốt hoảng một buổi trưa liền đi qua.

Còn không có từ nước Pháp sai giờ đảo lại Lưu hạo nhiên một bên trích rau thơm, một bên mệt rã rời, đông, đầu điểm một chút, lắc đầu lại tỉnh lại.

“Hạo nhiên, ngươi đây là muốn ăn sống rau thơm a.” Bành Bành lại đây chụp hắn, “Mới 5 giờ liền mệt rã rời?”

Lưu hạo nhiên lau cái trán hãn, xem người ánh mắt vẫn là tan rã: “Không phải, ta từ nước Pháp trực tiếp bay qua tới, sai giờ còn không có đảo lại.”

Bành Bành có chút giật mình: “Sớm nói a, đừng làm đừng làm, ngươi thượng bên kia ngồi nghỉ ngơi đi.”

“A? Không cần không cần, chính là có chút vây, không đến mức.”

“Thật không có việc gì?”

“Thật không có việc gì.”

“Hành, kia tiếp theo làm đi.”

Hắc, này plastic huynh đệ tình.

Đương nhiên cuối cùng Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là bị trước tiên chạy trở về nghỉ ngơi, plastic huynh đệ hắn cũng là huynh đệ sao.

Hai lão nhân còn không có mua đồ ăn trở về, hắn vây là vây, nhưng chỗ nào không biết xấu hổ thật đi nằm a, suy nghĩ dứt khoát đem rau kim châm thu.

Mới vừa kéo lót rau kim châm phía dưới plastic giấy dịch đến trong đại viện gian, mồ hôi ướt đẫm, liền nghe thấy được cửa tiệm gần náo nhiệt nói chuyện thanh.

Đại môn đẩy ra, Hà lão sư kéo một người tay tiến vào.

“Tới, nhìn xem chúng ta nông thôn biệt thự cao cấp!”

Cầu cứu!

Bạn trai đột kích công tác hiện trường mà chính mình một thân chật vật làm sao bây giờ?

Online chờ, cấp!

“Oa, thật là biệt thự cao cấp a Hà lão sư, các ngươi nơi này cũng quá tuyệt vời!”

Từ trên trời giáng xuống Ngô Lỗi trừng mắt ngập nước mắt to nhìn chung quanh một vòng, cuối cùng mới đem tầm mắt lảo đảo lắc lư mà, dịch đến giữa sân kéo đồ ăn đại huynh đệ trên người.

“Hạo yan huynh, ngươi cũng ở a?” Gương mặt tươi cười doanh doanh, phúc hậu và vô hại.

Hoàng lão sư tay cắm túi từ cửa bậc thang tới: “Nha, hai ngươi rất thục a?”

Hà lão sư như cũ lão mẫu thân hộ nhãi con: “Di, hai người bọn họ đều thục thật nhiều năm. Lúc trước vẫn là ở Happy Camp nhận thức đâu, đúng không?”

Kéo đồ ăn đại huynh đệ rốt cuộc lau khô tay đón lại đây: “Đúng vậy, không sai. Nha, người bận rộn như thế nào cũng tới? Cọ cơm đâu?”

“Vậy ngươi ở chỗ này làm gì đâu? Không phải cũng là cọ cơm?”

“Ta, Lưu hạo nhiên, đạo diễn tổ chính thức mời khách quý, đứng đắn công tác, lý do đầy đủ.”

“Ta, Ngô Lỗi, đặc mời khách quý.” Ngô Lỗi bắt tay đáp ở Hà lão sư trên vai, cằm kiều trời cao, “Hà lão sư mời ta tới.”

Lão hoàng đầu lại ở một bên hiện trường lời tự thuật: “Hắc, này hai hài tử, gặp mặt nhi liền lẫn nhau dỗi a, người trẻ tuổi hiện tại đều này giao lưu phương thức?”

“Hảo hảo, đừng bần, hạo nhiên mang đá chồng chất buông đồ vật.” Lão Hà đầu kịp thời khống tràng.

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay đi xách rương hành lý: “Đi bái, đặc mời khách quý.”

Ngô Lỗi đúng lý hợp tình giao qua đi: “Dẫn đường bái, chính thức công nhân.”

Chờ mượn tham quan lý do trước sau chân tiến vào phòng tắm, thuận lý thành chương tránh đi sở hữu cameras, hết thảy bản tính mới bại lộ ra tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngắm mắt cửa, thấy camera PD không có theo vào tới, quay đầu liền ở Ngô Lỗi trên mặt ba một cái: “Sao ngươi lại tới đây?”

Ngô Lỗi cho hắn dọa nhảy dựng, cũng đi theo hướng cửa xem: “Ngọa tào, camera vỗ đâu!”

“Không camera, PD ở bên ngoài đâu, phòng tắm là manh khu.”

Lôi kéo tay nhỏ túm lại đây, nhìn chằm chằm người, trên mặt cười tàng cũng tàng không được.

“Ngươi tình huống như thế nào, không rên một tiếng mà liền tới rồi?”

Ngô Lỗi phản cầm hắn tay, thấp giọng giải thích: “Ta không phải ở Hàng Châu chạy hoạt động sao, thuận tiện liền cùng Hà lão sư liên hệ một chút, ai biết hắn chết sống muốn ta lại đây, ta đẩy không khai liền tới rồi.”

Nói được phảng phất bất đắc dĩ bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên thiếu chút nữa liền tin: “Ngươi về điểm này tiểu chiêu số ta còn không rõ, đột nhiên liên hệ Hà lão sư làm gì? Tốt xấu cũng trước cùng ta nói một tiếng a, vừa rồi đều cho ta dọa mông.”

“Nha, ta xem ngươi phản ứng rất nhanh a, huynh đệ tình thâm diễn đến không tồi.”

“Ngô lão sư khiêm tốn, vẫn là ngài kỹ thuật diễn càng cao một bậc.”

Một tiếng “Ngô lão sư” đậu đến Ngô Lỗi cười khanh khách: “Hai ta 15 năm sau cơ hồ không cùng nhau thượng quá tổng nghệ đi? Lần này phỏng chừng lại đến đầu bản đầu đề ——‘ Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô Lỗi nhiều năm trôi qua ngoài ý muốn cùng khung, là thật huynh đệ tình thâm vẫn là vương không thấy vương? ’.”

“Kể hết giới giải trí plastic huynh đệ tình, Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô Lỗi lần này cùng đài có gì nội tình?”

“Thoáng lược, liền ngươi lợi hại, đi xuống còn tiếp theo trang hảo huynh đệ bái?”

“Kia có thể không trang sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt ở hắn môi trượt một đạo lại một đạo, “Có phải hay không ta huynh đệ chính mình trong lòng không điểm nhi số?”

Ngô Lỗi cho hắn xem tâm ngứa, đẩy ra đại mặt chuẩn bị ra cửa mạo cái đầu: “Không số, Lưu đại huynh đệ, lại không ra đi hai ta đều không cần trang.”

Một chân vừa mới vượt qua vải mành bên cạnh, cánh tay thượng thủ nhất khẩn, túm hắn hoàn toàn bọc vào màu trắng tắm mành.

Lại tách ra thời điểm môi đều là ướt át.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhéo đem Ngô Lỗi đĩnh kiều mượt mà mông, lôi kéo một bên khóe miệng lộ ra răng nanh.

“Nói nói, hiểu rõ không số?”

Ngô Lỗi cũng véo trở về, bất quá không phải mặt sau là phía trước.

“Vậy ngươi hiểu rõ không số?”

“Có.”

“Ta cũng giống nhau.”

“Đi xuống bái, tam thạch đệ đệ.”

“Đi tới, hạo yan đại ca.”


	95. Giống đực động vật tập thể cao trào đêm

【 hạo lỗi 】 giống đực động vật tập thể cao trào đêm  
>> đem a ca cùng thằng nhãi con cơ hữu nhóm thấu cùng nhau uống rượu K ca hoa đại quyền sa điêu não động, như vân, một sơn, tiểu đổng, tiểu bạch, đại huân lên sân khấu

>> này thiên chính là tưởng đưa cho trang đầu các muội tử, tuy rằng cũng không thể trợ giúp các ngươi giải quyết khó khăn, nhưng hy vọng xem xong có thể vui vẻ một ít thì tốt rồi

01

Này cục không biết như thế nào tổ lên.

Dù sao một kéo nhị, nhị kéo tam, thấu một đám đại lão gia, đàn danh “Giống đực động vật tập thể cao trào đêm”.

Ngày cái kia thiên: Thao, này ngốc bức tên ai ngờ

Dưỡng oa đông: Không liên quan ta sự

Giày!!!: Không liên quan ta sự

Đại huân hoa: Không liên quan ta sự

Ngươi sơn ca: Không,,,, nga, quan ta sự

Husky: Ta lấy danh sao!

Ngươi sơn ca: Ta kéo người sao!

Ngày cái kia thiên: Không sao, dễ nghe [ tán ]

Husky: Ta nói một chút cái này chủ đề a

Husky: Hoa trọng điểm, giống đực! Giống đực!

Husky: Nam nhân cuồng hoan đêm, không chuẩn mang tức phụ nhi

Dưỡng oa đông: Tẩu tử đồng ý sao [ buồn cười ]

Ngươi sơn ca: Hỏi lại trên lầu, đệ muội đồng ý sao [ buồn cười ]

Dưỡng oa đông: 【 ta khờ ta câm miệng.jpg】

Đại huân hoa: Ai mang phạt 300, một người 300

Giày!!!: Độc thân cẩu cuối cùng tôn nghiêm từ ta bảo hộ

Ngày cái kia thiên: Nếu vân ca chịu kích thích?

Husky: Hồi thịch thịch thịch, không có

Husky: Hồi ngày thiên, là

Đại huân hoa: Gì kích thích?

Ngươi sơn ca: Gì kích thích?

Dưỡng oa đông: Gì kích thích?

Giày!!!: Gì kích thích?

Ngày cái kia thiên: Gì kích thích?

Husky: Quá, tiếp theo cái

Ngày cái kia thiên: Báo cáo, có phải hay không chỉ có thể mang nam

Husky: dei

Ngày cái kia thiên: Ta đây kéo một chút người nhà

Husky:???

Ngươi sơn ca:?

Đại huân hoa:??????????

【 “Ngày cái kia thiên” mời “Tam cái kia thạch” gia nhập đàn liêu 】

Giày!!!:?

【 “Giày!!!” Rút về một cái tin tức 】

Tam cái kia thạch:?

Tam cái kia thạch: Bạch ca có ý tứ gì?

Giày!!!: Không thú vị

Ngày cái kia thiên: Nhãi con, a ca mang ngươi đi uống rượu

Tam cái kia thạch: Dựa, này cái gì ngốc bức đàn danh?

Husky: Phi, Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi không biết xấu hổ

Ngươi sơn ca: Ngốc bức đàn danh trên lầu lấy, người ta kéo, hảo, tiếp theo cái

Ngày cái kia thiên: @ tam cái kia thạch, nhãi con, a ca mang ngươi đi uống rượu!

Tam cái kia thạch: Thấy được, không hạt

Ngày cái kia thiên: 【 nhiên thức ngoan ngoãn.jpg】

Tam cái kia thạch: Gì thời điểm a?

Ngày cái kia thiên: Thứ sáu tuần sau, ngươi vừa vặn trở về

Tam cái kia thạch: Hành là hành, nhưng ta ngày hôm sau có hành trình

Ngày cái kia thiên: A ca tới uống, nhãi con phụ trách bồi rượu

Tam cái kia thạch: Bồi cái gì? [ mỉm cười ]

Ngày cái kia thiên: Bồi a ca thứ cơm cơm 【 nhiên thức ngoan ngoãn.jpg】

Ngươi sơn ca: Ta đánh gãy một chút

Ngươi sơn ca: Ngày mẹ ngươi

Ngươi sơn ca: Hảo, các ngươi tiếp tục

Đại huân hoa: Cam lộ nương

Giày!!!: Tê mỏi

Dưỡng oa đông: Ta muốn đem tức phụ nhi kéo vào tới

Husky: Thao, ai nhắc lại tức phụ nhi cấp lão tử đi ra ngoài!

Dưỡng oa đông: Ta sai rồi

Ngày cái kia thiên: Ta sai rồi

Tam cái kia thạch: Sai mẹ ngươi a Lưu hạo nhiên

Ngày cái kia thiên: 【 ôm chặt ta đáng yêu tức phụ nhi.jpg】

Giày!!!: Còn có việc nhi không, không có việc gì tan

Đại huân hoa: Chạy nhanh, vội vàng đâu

Husky: Xác định có thể tới báo cái số

Giày!!!: 1

Dưỡng oa đông: 2

Đại huân hoa: 3

Ngươi sơn ca: 4

Ngày cái kia thiên: 5

Ngày cái kia thiên: 6, giúp ta nhãi con báo

Husky: Hắn tay chặt đứt như thế nào, muốn ngươi giúp

Ngày cái kia thiên: Nhãi con tắm rửa đi sao [ thẹn thùng ]

Husky: Lão tử liền không nên hỏi

Husky: Tan tan

Husky: Nhân gian quả nhiên không đáng

02

Rượu quá ba tuần thu xếp đi tiếp theo tràng.

Đổng tử khoẻ mạnh trên đường đã bị lão bà một chiếc điện thoại kêu đi rồi, nói là hài tử phát sốt muốn đi bệnh viện, không ai dám ngăn đón.

Đương nhiên, hắn hài tử thỉnh thoảng liền ở tụ hội khi phát sốt, đại gia trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra, đổng tử kiện cũng vui tươi hớn hở cười làm lành mặt.

KTV là sơn ca bằng hữu khai, VIP phòng tới một bộ, tặc có mặt nhi.

Uống đến hai lăm bốn sáu một đám người ở trong đại sảnh liền bắt đầu gào gào.

Trong đó lấy Ngụy đại huân cùng trương nếu vân là chủ lực.

“Khói báo động khởi! Giang sơn bắc vọng! Long cuốn kỳ, mã trường tê, kiếm khí như sương!”

“Một ly rượu xái, rống nga! Nghĩ đến nước mắt lưu, rống nga!”

“Cấp lão tử an tĩnh điểm!” Bạch kính đình muốn đánh bạo hai người bọn họ đầu chó.

“Được rồi được rồi vào đi thôi, tổ tông ai……” Trương một sơn miễn cưỡng duy trì lý trí.

“Không trúng! Yêm tức phụ nhi còn không có tới niết!” Lưu hạo nhiên ôm lấy quầy không buông tay, “Yêm muốn ở chỗ này chờ yêm tức phụ nhi!”

Hảo sao, lại đảo một cái.

Khó khăn đem a hoa cùng a ha đưa vào đi, chết sống chính là bẻ bất động cái kia a sài.

Bạch kính đình bất đắc dĩ, móc di động ra quay số điện thoại: “Ngô Lỗi, ngươi đến không tới a?”

Bên kia vang lên thang máy nhắc nhở âm: “Tới rồi tới rồi.”

“Tức phụ nhi ai! Ngươi sao còn chưa tới a!”

“Thao, này ai a đây là?”

Bạch kính đình: “Ngươi lão công.”

“…… Ngươi mẹ nó đem hắn miệng cho ta đổ.”

“Muốn đổ chính mình tới, lão tử thật sự bẻ bất động hắn, ngươi đi ngang qua quầy đem hắn kéo vào tới.”

“Dựa, không tình nghĩa a ngươi!”

“Đây là có tình nghĩa là có thể làm chuyện này?” Bạch kính đình đem điện thoại tiến đến Lưu hạo nhiên bên miệng.

“Ta tức phụ nhi lại cao lại soái chân lại trường, còn đặc biệt ngoan, chính là phổi không hảo a, đặc biệt đáng thương, thật sự đặc biệt đáng thương, ô a ~”

CNM, khóc đến cùng giết heo giống nhau.

“Bạch ca ngươi xin thương xót, một cây gậy đi xuống cho hắn cái thống khoái.”

Bạch kính đình lắc đầu: “Hành hạ đến chết động vật là phạm pháp. Ngươi nhanh lên nhi đi, lại vãn ta sợ người bảo an cho hắn quăng ra ngoài.”

“Tới tới.”

Ngô Lỗi quải điện thoại nháy mắt thang máy liền đến chỗ ngồi, đập vào mắt hình ảnh thảm không nỡ nhìn.

Bạch kính đình cục diện rối rắm một ném, cất bước liền chạy: “Lưu nguyên, ngươi tức phụ nhi tới rồi!”

Lưu hạo nhiên lau hai thanh đôi mắt bắt đầu khóc: “Ngươi miễn bàn ta nhãi con, ta nhãi con hắn tại Thượng Hải a, ta thấy không đến hắn a, đặc biệt đáng thương, thật sự đặc biệt đáng thương, ô a ~”

“Câm miệng.”

Nếu không phải ở bên ngoài nhi, này một cái tát liền không phải che miệng thượng mà là ném trên mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên hai mắt đẫm lệ, người nhưng thật ra lập tức liền nhận rõ, mặt dày vô sỉ túm chặt nhân gia ống quần liền không buông tay.

“Nhãi con a, ngươi sao mới đến a ~”

“Có thể chính mình đi không thể?”

Lưu hạo nhiên soạt đứng lên: “Có thể!”

“Thẳng đi quẹo trái, đi đều bước.”

“Là!”

Nha, thật đúng là có thể đi, tiếp đãi tiểu ca xem náo nhiệt không chê sự đại, lấy ra di động còn chụp trương bóng dáng.

Ngô Lỗi khấu hạ mặt bàn: “Ai đại ca, cấp cái mặt mũi, xóa đi.”

Khóe miệng kiều, ánh mắt không dễ chọc.

Tiểu ca dọa một run run, liền ấn hai hạ tiêu hủy chứng cứ, lại đem album ở Ngô Lỗi mí mắt phía dưới phiên thông đầu mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Ngô Lỗi cong cong mắt: “Cảm tạ a.”

Tiểu ca đầu lưỡi thắt: “Không, không khách khí.”

Loảng xoảng!

“Không có việc gì!” Đi đều bước người quay đầu lại nghiêm báo cáo, “Không có việc gì! Đầu của ta không đau!”

Đại ca, pha lê đều cho ngươi đâm nứt ra còn không đau.

“Pha lê tiền tính tiền thời điểm cùng nhau tính.”

Ngô Lỗi theo sau, lôi kéo người cánh tay mang quá chỗ rẽ, vào cửa trước giơ tay sờ sờ đầu thượng một mảnh hồng.

“Có đau hay không?”

Lưu hạo nhiên một bẹp miệng lại muốn khóc: “Đau ~”

“Xi xi hư,” Ngô Lỗi thấu đủ đi hôn một cái, “Không đau không đau, trong chốc lát cho ngươi tìm cái túi chườm nước đá đắp một chút.”

“Ân……” Nghẹn nước mắt ở hốc mắt đảo quanh, Lưu hạo nhiên ủy khuất đến giống cái hai trăm cân mập mạp, “Nhãi con ngươi có phải hay không sinh khí?”

Ngô Lỗi còn ở kiểm tra hắn thương, thuận miệng một có lệ: “Ta tức giận cái gì a, không cùng ba tuổi tiểu hài nhi chấp nhặt.”

“Ta muốn ăn đường!” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên lời lẽ chính đáng.

Này lại là nháo nào ra, hán tử say mạch não ngươi thật là một chút đều theo không kịp.

Vừa định đến chỗ nào cho hắn lộng hai bao đường tới, giây tiếp theo môi đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên cắn liếm một chút.

“Còn muốn!”

Hắc, này ra a.

Hành, Ngô Lỗi hướng hai bên các nhìn lướt qua, xác nhận không ai, nhắm ngay miệng liền gặm qua đi.

“Ngô……” Ăn đường vẫn là ăn thịt người a!

Say rượu Lưu hạo nhiên ba lượng hạ liền nắm giữ quyền chủ động, ngăn đón eo đem người ôm lại đây, móng vuốt xốc lên quần áo liền hướng trong duỗi.

Ngô Lỗi một cái tát ném hắn cánh tay thượng, Pia một tiếng quá vang dội.

Không yên tâm ra tới xem xét trương một sơn mở cửa nhìn đến chính là này phó hoạt sắc sinh hương xuân cung đồ.

Đi lên một người một chân cấp đá văng, lại bổ một chân đá tiến phòng.

“Thao mẹ ngươi! Lão tử còn không nghĩ ngày mai lên đầu đề!”

Phòng ầm vang một thanh âm vang lên.

Trương nếu vân đá ngã lăn quầy bar cao ghế nhỏ, ôm lập mạch, ngón tay Lưu hạo nhiên: “Tới chiến a thiếu niên!”

Lưu hạo nhiên trạm đều còn không có đứng vững, ngón tay trời cao hô một tiếng: “Vì chính nghĩa!”

Mới bị bạch kính đình kéo hồi trên sô pha Ngụy đại huân cá chép lộn mình bắn lên tới, hạo nhiên chính khí: “Vì liên minh!”

Liên ngươi muội a, các ngươi ba nhi cũng không ai đánh ma thú, chỗ nào học được một miệng khẩu hiệu!

03

Thực hảo, một giờ đi qua, vẫn như cũ là ba người Battle.

Này một giờ bọn họ biểu diễn 《 ly ca 》《 Vương phi 》《 tinh trung báo quốc 》《 cao nguyên Thanh Tạng 》 chờ một loạt kính ca kim khúc.

Trong đó từ này điểm danh khen ngợi một chút Lưu hạo nhiên đồng học, một khúc 《 cường quân chiến ca 》 rống ra quân nhân khí phách, quân nhân tâm huyết, chân chính nam nhân nên có như vậy rơi đầu chảy máu sắt thép ý chí!

…… Ta nhưng đi mẹ ngươi đi!

Bạch kính đình hỏng mất, tay cầm dao gọt hoa quả chạm vào là nổ ngay: “Ngô Lỗi, ca cho ngươi ba giây đồng hồ giải quyết hắn, bằng không ngày mai ta chính mình đi cục cảnh sát tự thú.”

Ngô Lỗi ấn hắn cười làm lành mặt: “Đừng đừng đừng, ca, không đến mức.”

“Lưu hạo nhiên!”

“Đến!”

“Khẩn cấp tình huống!”

Binh lính đình chỉ chiến đấu trở lại tổng bộ: “Trưởng quan có gì chỉ thị?”

“Ngồi xuống.”

“Là!”

Ngoan ngoãn ngồi xong, Lưu hạo nhiên nghẹn hai giây không nghe được tiếp theo câu mệnh lệnh, thò lại gần hỏi: “Làm sao vậy?”

Ngô Lỗi trượt xuống dưới dựa hắn trên vai, một cặp chân dài đáp ở bàn duyên: “Ta mệt nhọc, ngủ một lát.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đem người ôm hảo: “Không nghỉ ngơi tốt a?”

“Ân,” Ngô Lỗi nhắm mắt lại, cũng không biết là thật ngủ vẫn là giả ngủ, “Đừng nói chuyện.”

“Nga.” Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu liền triều vừa rồi còn cùng nhau đánh thiên hạ chiến hữu kêu, “Đừng nói chuyện! Ta nhãi con muốn ngủ!”

“Ngươi cái này phản quân!”

“Phản quân cần thiết chết!”

“Đã chết đều phải ái!”

“Ái ngươi một vạn năm!”

“Năm, năm, không biết! Liền ái ngươi một vạn năm đi!”

“Hảo, điểm xướng!”

Tạo nghiệt, tạo nghiệt a……

Hắn sơn ca cùng hắn bạch ca bắt đầu nghiêm túc tỉnh lại chính mình ăn cơm khi chí khí ngút trời mời rượu ngốc bức hành vi.

Huynh đệ khó được một tụ sao, hứng thú cao đều sẽ khuyên mấy chén. Nhưng giống nhau bọn họ đều có cái độ, cơ bản đến không được uống cao trình độ.

Nhưng mà ai có thể biết ngươi đại ha ca gần nhất cùng tẩu tử ồn ào đến túi bụi, hội chứng sợ hãi trước hôn nhân bạo phát đâu.

Uống rượu thời điểm cái kia thảm a, một bên quở trách nhân gia nơi nào không tốt, một bên lại nói quán thượng như vậy cái chính mình quả thực khổ hắn tức phụ nhi.

Cố tình đại huân cũng không biết xúc cái gì cảnh, sinh cái gì tình, bồi một ly tiếp một ly uống.

Cuối cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng gia nhập đi vào, cũng chỉ gào gào hắn nhãi con phổi không hảo a, phổi không tốt.

Lão tử nên sớm một chút ngăn cản!

Lão tử nên trực tiếp đóng gói cho người ta đưa về gia!

Lão tử hiện tại hoàn toàn là ở trái pháp luật bên cạnh thử!

Hai cái còn tính thanh tỉnh ghé vào cùng nhau thương lượng như thế nào đem người khuyên đi, đột nhiên nhớ tới không còn có một cái không uống rượu sao?

Quay đầu lại một tìm người…… Dựa, hai ngươi lại đang làm gì?!

04

Nói ngủ người đương nhiên không ngủ, dưới loại tình huống này ngủ được hắn ngưu bức quá độ.

Cũng không biết là rống thanh tỉnh vẫn là như thế nào, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng so vừa rồi nói chuyện nhanh nhẹn điểm.

Hai người đầu ai đầu mà nói tiểu lời nói, trong chốc lát trừng mắt sinh khí, trong chốc lát lại si ngốc mà cười.

Sấn một sơn tiểu bạch không chú ý còn trộm khai bình rượu vang đỏ, hiện tại đã uống lên hơn phân nửa.

Đương nhiên, đều là Ngô Lỗi uống, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ có thể từ hắn trong miệng liếm một ngụm.

Trương một sơn cùng bạch kính đình quay đầu lại thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi chính cưỡi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên đùi, cúi đầu gặm hắn cổ.

Cả người hồng đến cùng nấu chín tôm giống nhau, nằm xoài trên người trong lòng ngực, gân cốt đều mềm như bông.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu ngậm hắn nhãi con lỗ tai, lại hút lại liếm.

Uy, yêu yêu linh sao, ta cử báo dâm uế sắc tình.

Đứa nhỏ này không thể uống rượu a, một ly đảo còn không nói, gặp phải Lưu hạo nhiên cũng say liền chuyện xấu.

Cái này bọn họ đã sớm kiến thức quá, lúc ấy còn kém điểm cấp paparazzi chụp đến.

Nếu không phải trương một sơn tay mắt lanh lẹ mà dùng áo khoác khấu hai người bọn họ trên đầu, toàn bộ liền một xong đời.

Đương nhiên xử lý kế tiếp cũng hoa không ít thời gian, từ đây Ngô Lỗi bị cấm cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau uống rượu, dù sao cần thiết có một cái thanh tỉnh.

Thực hảo, hiện tại xem cái này lượng phỏng chừng liền thân mụ đều không quen biết.

“Giống đực động vật tập thể cao trào đêm” rất cao triều.

K ca chiến trường lửa đạn liên miên, tình lữ đại chiến hừng hực khí thế.

Kinh thành nhị thiếu sống không bằng chết, không bằng đi tìm chết.

05

Ai mẹ nó nhắc lại một lần “Cao trào đêm”, ta cho hắn đánh gãy tắc hoả táng lò hủ tro cốt đều không cho mua trực tiếp sái trong biển uy cá!


	96. Bỗng nhiên 7 ngày

【 hạo lỗi 】 bỗng nhiên bảy ngày  
( rắm chó không kêu, không có logic, ta là ma quỷ )

【 ngày thứ nhất 】

Máu tươi, màu đỏ, quang.

Ai đã chết?

Ta?

【 ngày thứ hai 】

Ta từ thật lớn bóng đè bừng tỉnh, đỉnh đầu chói mắt đèn huỳnh quang xây dựng một loại cực nóng sợ hãi.

Hiện tại là buổi sáng 6:28, 2021 năm 12 nguyệt 19 ngày, Bắc Kinh.

Trên người áo khoác nếp uốn mọc thành cụm, phát ra huân người tanh tưởi, nhắc nhở ta tối hôm qua đại khái say lợi hại.

Đèn lượng đến lửa nóng, say đến lợi hại.

Ta dự đoán.

Ta sẽ tại hạ giường thời điểm dẫm đến ném ở mép giường đồng hồ.

Đánh răng sau phun một miệng màu hồng phấn mang huyết bọt biển.

Từ trong gương người trên cổ nhìn đến một cái xanh tím dấu hôn.

Này không phải dự đoán, sự tình tựa hồ từng cái phát sinh quá.

Cái kia dấu hôn ta nhận thức, Lưu hạo nhiên lưu lại, ở khách sạn trong WC.

Nhưng ta nhớ không rõ tích, về hôm nay, ngày hôm qua.

Là mộng vẫn là cái gì.

Người đại diện tới gõ cửa, hắn tới.

Hắn nói ngươi thoạt nhìn trạng thái không tốt, ta thừa nhận.

Trang phục sư lâm thời thay đổi một kiện cao cổ áo lông, hoa một ít thời gian.

Xuất phát đi hội trường trên đường kẹt xe thực nghiêm trọng, đèn xanh đèn đỏ hạ có một cái bán khí cầu người, trên tay chỉ có màu trắng khí cầu.

Thảm đỏ trước phòng nghỉ, ta không có nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên.

Hắn hẳn là sẽ xuyên một kiện màu trắng tây trang, nạm hắc biên, mang màu rượu đỏ nơ.

Thật lãnh, ta vì thay đổi cao cổ áo lông mà may mắn.

Hắn cố ý tới chậm, là muốn tránh đi ta, ta biết.

Từ phía sau màn đi ra, mỉm cười, đọc diễn văn, mở thưởng.

Cái này lưu trình ta đi qua không ngừng một lần, hết thảy đều thực hoàn mỹ.

Nhưng ta ở sợ hãi, càng ngày càng kịch liệt.

Sợ hãi giống đun nóng thủy, bọt khí dâng lên, tan vỡ, cuối cùng áp chế không được mà quay cuồng sôi trào.

Có việc muốn phát sinh, không phải dự cảm.

Đó có phải hay không cảnh trong mơ?

Đó có phải hay không ký ức?

Đó là cái gì?

Thét chói tai, ánh lửa, kim loại đứt gãy, va chạm, một mảnh nóng rực.

“Nằm sấp xuống!”

Có người ở kêu.

Là ai?

Quang như thế nóng rực.

【 ngày thứ ba 】

6:28, 2021 năm 12 nguyệt 19 ngày, Bắc Kinh.

Ta tưởng đèn vì cái gì sáng lên, vì cái gì kém hai phút.

Biểu là ai trích?

Không đúng, tối hôm qua ta không mang biểu.

Biểu là của ai?

Mùi rượu, lợi xuất huyết, dấu hôn.

Lưu hạo nhiên lưu dấu hôn, WC cuối cùng một cái cách gian, rất đau.

Phía trước phát sinh cái gì? Mặt sau lại có cái gì?

Này đó không phải cảnh trong mơ, nhưng ta nhớ không nổi.

Ta hỏi trợ lý, tối hôm qua ai đưa ta trở về?

Trợ lý khó hiểu, ta a.

Kia đồng hồ là của ai?

Hắn cầm lấy tới nghiên cứu thật lâu, nói không biết.

“Muốn giúp ngươi hỏi một chút sao?”

Không cần.

Không cần, ta tưởng ta biết là ai.

Ta chỉ là không biết nó vì cái gì ở chỗ này.

Trên đường kẹt xe thực nghiêm trọng, lối đi bộ biên đứng một cái bán khí cầu người.

Chỉ bán màu trắng khí cầu.

Người phụ trách thúc giục ta vào bàn, gấp không chờ nổi giống như hôm qua.

Hoặc là phải nói, giống như thượng một cái hôm nay.

Lưu hạo nhiên cố ý tránh đi chuyện của ta ta vô tâm tư lại đi suy xét.

Ta có phải hay không muốn chết?

Hôm nay hết thảy có phải hay không thật sự?

Nếu ta không lên đài, có phải hay không có thể sống?

Ta không đi, không ai đi lên, bệnh loét mũi, ai phụ trách?

Ta không đi, người khác đi lên, hắn đã chết, ai phụ trách?

Khi đó kêu ta người là ai?

Ta chết như thế nào?

Hắn đã chết sao?

“Ngô Lỗi!”

Vẫn là cái kia thanh âm.

Ta lại muốn chết, hết thảy không có bất luận cái gì thay đổi.

【 ngày thứ tư 】

Ta xác nhận đây là một cái tuần hoàn.

Hôm nay là cái này tuần hoàn ngày thứ tư.

Ta không biết nên nói ngày thứ tư, vẫn là lần thứ tư, đây là không có cách nào lựa chọn lượng từ.

Ta di động đồng hồ báo thức giả thiết 6 giờ rưỡi, trước tiên tỉnh lại này hai phút có gì ý nghĩa?

Nếu đồng hồ là Lưu hạo nhiên, ta tính toán hỏi một chút.

“Ngươi đồng hồ ở ta này.”

Hắn cũng không giống như ngạc nhiên, nhưng là có chút do dự: “…… Ta biết.”

“Vì cái gì ở ta này?”

“Tối hôm qua ngươi lấy đi……”

Ta cảm thấy hắn có chuyện muốn nói, nhưng trước sau chưa nói.

“Tối hôm qua đã xảy ra cái gì?” Ta nghe tới giống một cái khảo vấn hình phạm cảnh sát, hùng hổ doạ người.

“Kia không quan trọng…… Ngô Lỗi……” Ngươi xem, hắn lại như vậy, tưởng nói, lại không nói.

Ta dần dần trở nên bực bội: “Ngươi muốn nói gì?”

“Đêm nay thảm đỏ trước chờ ta, chờ ta tới, có việc nói cho ngươi.”

Thực hảo, này cùng ngày hôm qua, nga không, cùng thượng một lần tiến triển bất đồng.

Ở đây vụ rời đi sau đệ tam phút, Lưu hạo nhiên tới rồi.

Trung gian kém hai phút, vừa lúc là 6:28 đến 6:30 kém hai phút.

Quá khứ ba ngày ta bỏ qua hai phút.

Đây là không phải cái điểm mấu chốt?

Lưu hạo nhiên lại đây tìm ta, Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo ta trốn vào thang lầu chỗ ngoặt, này thật là hiếm lạ.

“Ngươi bạn gái nhìn đến không hảo đi.”

Một năm qua đi, ta ở trước mặt hắn như cũ thói quen tính sắm vai thuần lương.

A, thuần lương? Ta ở trong lòng đối giả nhân giả nghĩa chính mình mọi cách trào phúng.

Nhưng ta không có cách nào, trừ lần đó ra ta vô pháp cùng hắn bình thường nói chuyện.

“Chuyện này rất quan trọng, ta nói ngươi nghe.”

Hắn thần thái không giống như là nói giỡn, có lẽ ta nên buông đề phòng nghe một chút.

“Tuy rằng nghe tới thực hoang đường, nhưng ngươi nhất định phải tin tưởng ta……”

“Hạo nhiên.”

Đại khái điện ảnh đều là như vậy an bài, làm rối người nhất định sẽ dẫm lên tiến vào chính đề trước một giây xuất hiện.

Màu trắng váy lụa, màu đen đai lưng, màu rượu đỏ khăn lụa.

Nàng dẫm lên giày cao gót xuất hiện nháy mắt, ai là chủ ai là khách liền cao thấp lập thấy.

Kết hôn sao đây là? Lễ phục áo cưới đều xứng hảo.

“Đã lâu không thấy a đá chồng chất.” Nàng có vẻ như vậy tự nhiên hào phóng, ai biết được.

Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy ra nàng vãn thượng cánh tay tay, gần như không thể nghe thấy mà nhăn lại mi.

“Chúng ta muốn đính hôn.” Nàng là như vậy gấp không chờ nổi, “Đến lúc đó ngươi nhất định phải tới a.”

Là chuyện này sao? Nguyên lai là chuyện này.

Hoang đường, là thực hoang đường, tìm bạn trai cũ đi tham gia đính hôn nghi thức cũng không phải là hoang đường sao.

Ngươi dựa vào cái gì yêu cầu ta tin tưởng ngươi, ta lại nên tin tưởng ngươi cái gì?

“Thực xin lỗi, này cùng ta có quan hệ sao?”

Ta thừa nhận ta bởi vì bị tử vong sợ hãi cảm thống trị mà mất khống chế.

Ta xem nhẹ Lưu hạo nhiên khó có thể tin ánh mắt chạy trối chết.

Lên đài phía trước ta đột nhiên cảm thấy liền như vậy đã chết cũng không tồi.

Chỉ có trong nháy mắt mà thôi.

Ta còn không có tới kịp hối hận, ánh lửa lại lần nữa xuất hiện, so trước vài lần đều phải sớm.

Lúc này đây ta rốt cuộc thấy rõ kia nói cường quang nơi khởi nguyên.

Trao giải đài chính phía trên to lớn chiếu sáng đường ngắn tạc nứt, thiêu đốt ngọn lửa dâng lên mà ra.

Thép pha lê khuynh dũng mà xuống, cắt vỡ ta khí quản, cắm vào Lưu hạo nhiên trái tim.

Huyết, máu tươi, điên giống nhau bắn toé máu tươi.

Thân thể hắn cách trở ở một mảnh phế tích cùng ta chi gian.

Ta nghe được hắn thống khổ ai oán.

“Ngươi vì cái gì không nghe lời a……”

Cùng phía trước thanh âm giống nhau như đúc.

【 ngày thứ năm 】

Tỉnh táo lại thời điểm, ta cho chính mình một cái tát.

Ta hại chết Lưu hạo nhiên.

Một lần, hai lần, ba lần.

Ông trời cho ta ba lần cơ hội đi sửa đúng.

Nhưng ta không hề làm, thậm chí đến lần thứ ba cuối cùng mới phát hiện.

Chết người không ngừng có ta.

Còn có Lưu hạo nhiên.

Vì cái gì? Vì cái gì muốn lên đài?

Không ngừng một lần, mỗi một lần, hắn rốt cuộc vì cái gì ở nơi đó?

Cái này tuần hoàn là vì làm ta chuộc tội sao?

Vẫn là làm ta vĩnh vô chừng mực mà hãm sâu ở tạo thành Lưu hạo nhiên tử vong hối hận?

Hai phút không phải mấu chốt, đồng hồ không phải mấu chốt, như vậy cái gì mới là?

Ta lại lần nữa cấp Lưu hạo nhiên gọi điện thoại.

“Tối hôm qua đã xảy ra cái gì?”

Ta cần thiết hỏi rõ ràng, giống như hết thảy đều cùng tối hôm qua sự có quan hệ.

Tỷ như này chỉ đồng hồ, nụ hôn này ngân, trao giải trên đài Lưu hạo nhiên đột ngột xuất hiện.

“Kia không quan trọng……”

“Quan trọng! Lưu hạo nhiên, ta nói quan trọng! Ngươi mẹ nó nói cho ta!”

Đại khái là ta đột nhiên mất khống chế kinh đến hắn, hắn có lẽ cho rằng ta bị trên cổ dấu hôn bức đến bạo nộ.

Hắn rốt cuộc mở miệng: “Tối hôm qua chúng ta đều uống say, ta cường hôn ngươi, liền có chuyện như vậy.”

Không đúng, không phải như vậy.

“Vậy ngươi đồng hồ vì cái gì ở ta nơi này? Vì cái gì?”

“Ta không biết.”

Nói hươu nói vượn, phía trước rõ ràng nói là ta lấy đi.

“Lưu hạo nhiên ta cầu ngươi, cùng ta nói thật ra.”

Ta chưa từng có cầu quá hắn, ta muốn hỏng mất, ta không biết như thế nào kết thúc cái này ác mộng, Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi có thể hay không giúp giúp ta.

“Này thật sự không quan trọng Ngô Lỗi, là ta sai lầm, thực xin lỗi.”

Điện thoại chặt đứt.

Người đại diện tới thúc giục ta đi ra ngoài, ta đột nhiên ý thức được đây là hết thảy bắt đầu.

Nếu ta không đi, ta không lên đài, Lưu hạo nhiên có phải hay không sẽ không phải chết?

“Ca, ngươi cùng chủ sự phương nói một chút, ta bị bệnh không thể tham dự.”

Người đại diện đương nhiên không có khả năng đồng ý, nhưng này không lấy hắn ý chí vì dời đi.

Cái gì có thể có mệnh quan trọng? Không có, cái gì đều không thể.

Hiện tại là buổi tối 7 giờ, thảm đỏ đã bắt đầu.

Không đi liền hảo, không đi là có thể kết thúc.

Người đại diện tiến vào, hỏi ta: “Đá chồng chất, ngươi xác định không đi?”

Ta gật đầu.

Hắn thở dài: “Ai, ngươi đứa nhỏ này, làm nhân gia đi đâu tìm trao giải khách quý tới thế a?”

“Thực xin lỗi.” Ta không có biện pháp bởi vì điểm này áy náy liền mất đi hắn, “Thực xin lỗi, thật sự thực xin lỗi.”

Người đại diện đối ta luôn là mềm lòng: “Được rồi, thay thế bổ sung đã tìm được rồi, ngươi cũng đừng quá tự trách.”

Ta đột nhiên có loại dự cảm bất hảo: “Là ai?”

Không, loại cảm giác này thực không xong, càng thêm mãnh liệt mà không xong: “Là ai!”

Người đại diện do dự hồi lâu, rốt cuộc thẳng thắn: “Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Không được!

Không thể!

Ta bắt đầu điên cuồng cho hắn gọi điện thoại.

Vì cái gì không tiếp, vì cái gì không tiếp!

“Ta muốn đi hiện trường, mang ta đi hiện trường!”

Ta đuổi tới thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên đã lên đài.

Cố không được mặt khác, ta chỉ có một ý niệm, đem hắn kéo xuống tới.

Vì thế ta đem hết toàn lực đi làm, bôn lên đài, lôi kéo hắn, phát cuồng giống nhau gầm rú.

Ở bên cạnh người xem ra ta khả năng chính là một cái kẻ điên.

Ta khả năng thật sự biến thành một cái kẻ điên.

“Ngươi đi mau! Lưu hạo nhiên, đi mau!”

“Ngô Lỗi! Ngươi làm gì? Ngươi tới làm gì!”

Hắn đẩy ra ta, cơ hồ cùng ta giống nhau điên cuồng.

Cường quang, ngọn lửa, pha lê, thép.

Vì cái gì? Vì cái gì?

【 thứ sáu ngày 】

Ta biết hết thảy, ta biết hắn sẽ chết như thế nào.

Chỉ cần ta không đi, hắn cũng không đi thì tốt rồi.

Nhưng ta không thể nói cho hắn chân tướng, hắn nhất định sẽ cho rằng ta là điên rồi.

Ai sẽ tin tưởng một cái bạn trai cũ kiêm đối thủ cạnh tranh ăn nói khùng điên?

“Ta có thể biết trước tương lai, ngươi sẽ chết ở trao giải lễ thượng.”

Ngươi tin sao? Chê cười.

Ta không đi, ta cho hắn gọi điện thoại.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta nhổ ra nước miếng ngươi cũng muốn tiếp sao? Quá không giá trị con người đi?”

“Ngươi cũng đừng nói là cho ta thu thập cục diện rối rắm, hai chúng ta hiện tại nhưng cái gì quan hệ đều không phải.”

“Lão tử chính là không quen nhìn ngươi nhúng tay chuyện của ta, lúc trước không phải làm được rất tuyệt sao, hiện tại cũng không tới phiên ngươi quản!”

Hắn không nghe ta, hắn vẫn là tiếp.

Vì cái gì muốn tiếp? Liền như vậy muốn làm một cái trao giải khách quý sao?

Ta không cần ngươi giúp ta thu thập cục diện rối rắm, ta không cần ngươi lo ta, ta muốn ngươi tồn tại minh bạch sao?

Trao giải lễ không bắt đầu thì tốt rồi……

Đối! Trao giải lễ không bắt đầu liền sẽ không xảy ra chuyện!

Làm sao bây giờ, làm sao bây giờ, như thế nào làm nó kết thúc……

Ta đã biết, ta biết……

Thảm đỏ thượng minh tinh ăn mặc cỡ nào đẹp, bọn họ nhất định không nghĩ làm dơ chính mình sang quý vải dệt.

Không có việc gì, không có việc gì, ta chọn một cái chỉ có ta chính mình thời điểm.

“Làm chúng ta hoan nghênh Ngô Lỗi!”

Cameras, đối với ta, đối hảo, mỗi một giây đều phải phát sóng trực tiếp đi ra ngoài.

Cắt nơi nào tương đối mau? Cổ đi, cổ, ta đã thói quen cái này cách chết.

Người chủ trì ở thét chói tai, phóng viên sợ hãi lộ ra hưng phấn.

Như vậy có thể kết thúc đi, không có khả năng lại tiếp theo làm.

Kết thúc.

Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi tồn tại.

【 thứ bảy ngày 】

Đèn huỳnh quang quản, khách sạn giấy dán tường.

6:28, 2021 năm 12 nguyệt 19 ngày.

Thượng một ngày tự sát phảng phất một hồi chê cười.

Cái kia thao túng tuần hoàn người cũng không giống như vừa lòng.

Có lẽ là bởi vì ta không có chết ở trao giải trên đài, cho nên hắn trừng phạt ta lại đến một lần.

Ta nên làm như thế nào?

Từ phía trước hỏng mất trung tìm về lý trí, ta tưởng ta hẳn là hảo hảo bình tĩnh ngẫm lại.

Hẳn là hảo hảo ngẫm lại.

Trò chơi này rốt cuộc muốn ta sống vẫn là hắn sống?

Có lẽ là hai chúng ta đều sống.

Ta phát hiện ta vẫn luôn lâm vào một cái vòng lẩn quẩn.

Không phải ngăn cản chính mình, chính là ngăn cản Lưu hạo nhiên.

Khả năng này đó đều không đúng, vì cái gì không đi ngăn cản đèn rơi xuống?

Trên đường vẫn như cũ kẹt xe, đèn xanh đèn đỏ hạ nhân ở bán cùng loại nhan sắc khí cầu.

Đều là màu đỏ.

Trước vài lần cũng là màu đỏ sao?

Ta không nhớ rõ.

Ta trước tiên đi vào trao giải lễ hiện trường, làm cho bọn họ cần phải đem mỗi một cái chiếu sáng đều lặp lại kiểm tra.

Kỹ thuật viên cảm thấy nghi hoặc, nhưng vẫn như cũ làm theo.

Nửa giờ sau bọn họ nói cho ta, chủ chiếu sáng có một chút vấn đề nhỏ, đã chữa trị, cảm ơn ta nhắc nhở.

Kết thúc sao? Ta cảm giác quá mức dễ dàng.

Ta lần thứ hai yêu cầu kỹ thuật công lại đi kiểm tra một lần chủ chiếu sáng thời điểm, hắn đã có vẻ không kiên nhẫn.

“Sư phó cầu ngài lại kiểm tra một lần đi, ta hôm nay thật sự dự cảm đặc biệt không tốt, ngài coi như cho ta an an tâm.”

Bao lì xì bao một ngàn đồng tiền, có tiền có thể sử quỷ đẩy ma, lời này không phải lời nói suông.

“Không thành vấn đề tiểu tử, yên tâm đi.” Hắn xuống dưới thời điểm như cũ nói như vậy.

Lễ trao giải thuận lợi tiến hành, ta từ phía sau màn ra tới phía trước nhìn mắt Lưu hạo nhiên chỗ ngồi, trống không.

Hắn ở đâu? Ta hướng sân khấu bốn phía xem.

Hắn khả năng ở những cái đó đợi lên sân khấu nhân viên công tác, ta nhìn không tới hắn.

Không quan hệ, ta nói cho chính mình.

Vấn đề đã bài trừ, sẽ không xảy ra chuyện.

Sự tình vẫn là mất khống chế.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi lên đài.

Toàn trường ồ lên.

Trao giải từ ta còn không có tới kịp nói một câu, hắn liền như vậy công khai mà đi rồi đi lên.

Ta nhìn đến hắn ở đi trên cuối cùng một cái bậc thang thời điểm, ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt nóc nhà.

Hắn nện bước không vội cũng không chậm, trên mặt mang theo hồi lâu không thấy, nhu hòa mà lại ánh mặt trời mỉm cười.

Trong tay nắm một trương màu trắng vải dệt, không biết vật gì.

Ta cùng chính mình nói, sẽ không xảy ra chuyện, nhưng lòng ta nhảy đến lợi hại.

Khả năng cũng không phải bởi vì sợ hãi, cái loại cảm giác này phảng phất càng gần sát cùng hắn mới quen tương ngộ.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở toàn trường chú mục hạ, đi vào ta bên cạnh.

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi hôm nay thật là đẹp mắt.”

Loại này lời nói nghe tới đặc biệt không có thành ý, hơn nữa là như thế lỗi thời.

Nhưng ta tâm suất đạt tới tân độ cao.

Ta bị hắn ôm vào trong ngực thời điểm, nghe thấy được quen thuộc nước hoa.

Hắn hôn ta đầu tóc, hắn nói: “Ta yêu ngươi.”

Trong tay vải bố trắng che ở ta trên cổ.

Hắn huyết lưu chảy ở ta ngực, kia cây châm phá hắn trái tim thép cắm vào vải bố trắng.

Mất đi ý thức trước ta bắt được hắn tay.

Lại một lần đi, ta có thể cứu ngươi, nhất định có thể cứu ngươi.

【 Lưu hạo nhiên 】

Ngày đó buổi tối hắn uống thực say, hắn tửu lượng luôn luôn không tốt, trước nay cũng khắc chế.

Đại khái là bởi vì ta ở đi, muốn làm cho ta xem.

Hiện trường không có gì cùng hắn đặc biệt thục, ta không yên tâm, ta còn là đến chính mình dẫn hắn đi WC.

Hắn phun thật sự chật vật, hốc mắt đều bởi vì nôn mửa phản ứng trở nên đỏ bừng.

Hắn ghé vào bồn rửa tay biên hướng ta cười, cười xong về sau lại bắt đầu khóc, sau đó tiếp theo cười.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi vì cái gì không cần ta a?”

Vấn đề này hắn nếu là thanh tỉnh, tuyệt đối không thể nói ra.

Gạch men sứ quá hoạt, hắn ngón tay vô lực moi không được, mềm bùn giống nhau hoạt tới rồi trên mặt đất.

“Ta không giao bạn gái, đó là khí ngươi, giả, ngươi giao ta mới giao a.”

Ta chưa bao giờ có gặp qua khóc đến lợi hại như vậy Ngô Lỗi, dựng lên nhân là ta, cái này làm cho ta đau đều không có tư cách.

Ta tưởng trước đem hắn nâng dậy tới, ngược lại bị hắn chặt chẽ ôm lấy, nước mũi nước mắt lau một thân.

“Hạo nhiên, ta chia tay, ngươi cũng chia tay đi, chúng ta một lần nữa bắt đầu được không?”

Hắn nhào lên tới hôn ta, kỹ xảo vẫn là như vậy ngây ngô, nương một cổ man kính đấu đá lung tung.

Kia nháy mắt ta khả năng bị cồn mê hoặc, thật sâu mà trầm mê.

Kỳ thật ta biết không là, ta tưởng hắn, ta đau lòng hắn, ta làm được lại tàn nhẫn đều là hy vọng hắn không cần bị thương mà thôi.

Chúng ta nghiêng ngả lảo đảo mà xông vào cuối cùng một cái cách gian, hắn duỗi tay bắt lấy ta hạ thể, giống như trước giống nhau vuốt ve xoa nắn.

Người thật sự không nên uống say, mất đi khống chế nhân loại cùng cầm thú không có gì phân biệt.

Ta ở trên cổ hắn gặm cắn, dùng sức đến hắn hừ kêu ra tiếng, lại dùng ngón tay lấp kín hắn miệng.

Ta cơ hồ liền mau vào đi, thẳng đến hắn đau đến cả người đánh cái giật mình, hô một tiếng “Hạo nhiên”.

Cảnh tỉnh, ta thối lui đến bên kia chắn bản thượng, cả người lạnh lẽo.

Cho hắn đem quần áo mặc tốt thời điểm, hắn từ ta trên tay tháo xuống kia khối biểu.

Ta làm hắn trả lại cho ta, hắn hướng ta nháy mắt, cũng không biết là thanh tỉnh vẫn là say.

“Ngày mai ta đi mở thưởng, ngươi lên đài tới hôn ta một chút liền còn cho ngươi.”

Ta xác nhận, hắn còn say.

Từ hắn đi thôi, cùng lắm thì bồi nhãn hiệu phương một số tiền.

—— ngày thứ nhất ——

Ta không biết có nên hay không đi lên, kia khả năng chính là một câu lời say, Ngô Lỗi khả năng căn bản là không nhớ rõ.

Nhưng ta thừa nhận, lòng ta động, ở trên đài không quan tâm về phía mọi người tuyên cáo, lòng ta động.

Một năm trước quyết định ta không hối hận, lúc ấy Ngô Lỗi chính chụp một bộ cực kỳ có trọng lượng điện ảnh, nếu cho hấp thụ ánh sáng như vậy sự, hắn cùng đoàn phim liền đều xong rồi.

Không thể, tuyệt đối không thể.

Tư thành ca cùng ta đàm phán: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi đừng cho là ta sủng ngươi ngươi liền làm xằng làm bậy. Ít nhất hiện tại thỉnh ngươi nhận thức rõ ràng, ta và ngươi, là lão bản cùng công nhân quan hệ. Nếu không có bị chụp đến ngươi tính toán giấu ta bao lâu? Ngươi cũng không cần cầu ta, ảnh chụp video ta khẳng định sẽ xử lý, nhưng ngươi, cần thiết cùng hắn phủi sạch can hệ.”

“Ta sẽ, tư thành ca, ta cùng Ngô Lỗi tuyệt đối sẽ không lại có bất luận cái gì lui tới.”

Ta lúc ấy chỉ có một ý niệm, ta không quan hệ, Ngô Lỗi cần thiết giữ được.

Hắn đương nhiên không biết, tin tức ở ta nơi này đã bị cắt đứt.

Tư thành ca hoa tuyệt bút tiền, đi lại hơn phân nửa nhân mạch quan hệ, đem chuyện này tàng đến sạch sẽ.

Hắn cho ta tắc một cái nữ diễn viên, nói lúc cần thiết dùng nàng.

Trên thực tế thực mau liền phái thượng công dụng, ở Ngô Lỗi lần thứ ba tìm tới môn thời điểm, nhìn đến chính là ta cùng nàng một chỗ một thất bộ dáng.

Kia lúc sau hắn lại không có tới quá.

Sau lại hắn giao tân bạn gái, sạch sẽ thoải mái thanh tân ái cười, thực thích hợp hắn.

Cái kia tư thành ca mang đến nữ diễn viên cùng ta cũng vẫn luôn không đoạn, ta cần thiết bảo đảm Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn có thể nhìn thấy “Lưu hạo nhiên bạn gái” tin tức.

Như vậy thực hảo, hắn liền mau đem ta đã quên.

Thẳng đến tối hôm qua, ta mới biết được, ta sai rối tinh rối mù.

Nhưng ta không hối hận, lại đến một lần ta còn là sẽ làm như vậy.

Ngô Lỗi ở lộng lẫy ánh đèn hạ rực rỡ lấp lánh, ta giấu ở trong đám người, cách hắn chỉ có một đoạn bậc thang.

Lừa mình dối người thôi, ta căn bản không có can đảm đi lên, thậm chí không dám làm hắn thấy ta.

Nếu không có phát sinh chuyện này, hết thảy đều sẽ không thay đổi.

Nếu ta có thể sớm một bước đi lên, có phải hay không là có thể sớm một chút cứu hắn?

Vì cái gì! Hắn làm sai cái gì!

—— ngày thứ hai ——

Này hết thảy quen thuộc đến đáng sợ, này thật lớn sợ hãi là cái gì?

Ta không yên tâm, ta muốn ở một bên nhìn.

Ứng nghiệm, ta không có thể cứu hắn, cùng trước một ngày giống nhau.

—— ngày thứ ba ——

Ta làm công nhân kỹ thuật kiểm tra rồi chiếu sáng ba lần, hắn khả năng sắp bị ta bức cho chạy trốn.

Sẽ không có việc gì, công nhân kỹ thuật nói hết thảy an toàn.

Chuyện này không có khả năng!

Ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ?

—— ngày thứ tư ——

Ta tưởng có lẽ ta nên trực tiếp ngăn cản Ngô Lỗi, trực tiếp nói cho hắn không cần lên đài.

Chính là hắn vì cái gì sẽ tin tưởng ta, này nghe tới phảng phất một hồi lừa tiểu hài nhi chê cười.

Ta làm hắn chờ ta, hắn đợi.

Chính là chúng ta nói chuyện bị đánh gãy, cái kia nữ diễn viên khả năng cho rằng nàng nên lên sân khấu công tác.

Chính là này không đúng, đính hôn hoàn toàn là lời nói vô căn cứ, nàng trong biên chế bài cái gì?

Ta hiện tại có chút khống chế không được nàng, ta tưởng nàng đã thành một cái tân phiền toái.

Nhưng này đó không quan trọng, quan trọng là Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ tin.

Ta tìm không thấy hắn, hắn đại khái núp vào.

Vậy trực tiếp lên đài bắt người, ta nguyên bản như vậy tính toán.

Chính là lần này quá sớm, hắn mới vừa đi lên, ta còn không có tới kịp vượt qua kia tiệt bậc thang, hết thảy đều đã phát sinh.

Không quan hệ, lại đến.

—— ngày thứ năm ——

Lúc này đây có biến số, Ngô Lỗi không tới trao giải lễ.

Đây là tốt biến số, không tới liền sẽ không xảy ra chuyện.

Chủ sự mới vừa tới chỗ tìm người lấp chỗ trống, tìm được ta thời điểm, này không liền điền thượng.

Nếu sự cố sẽ không phát sinh, kia hắn thanh danh sẽ không hủy ở ở trong tay người khác.

Nếu sự cố đã xảy ra, không quan hệ, ta thế hắn đi tìm chết.

Không quan hệ, thật sự không quan hệ.

Chỉ là ngươi vì cái gì muốn tới, vốn dĩ hết thảy đều có thể kết thúc……

—— thứ sáu ngày ——

Bên ngoài một trận xôn xao, có người ở kêu, có người ở kêu.

Bọn họ nói có người đã chết, ta lao ra phòng nghỉ.

Hắn nằm ở nơi đó, huyết sắc mang theo cười.

Hắn là ở trả thù ta sao? Ta có chút thần chí không rõ.

Hắn có phải hay không cũng ở cái này tuần hoàn? Hắn hỏng mất sao?

Ta nhặt lên hắn đao, bắt đầu tiếp theo cái tuần hoàn.

—— thứ bảy ngày ——

Ta cảm thấy ta tìm được rồi vấn đề mấu chốt.

Hắn phải đi xong sở hữu lưu trình, tiếp thu chiếu sáng đèn rơi xuống sự thật, sau đó bị cắt qua yết hầu.

Nhưng hắn không thể chết được, qua hôm nay, chờ hắn tỉnh lại, liền kết thúc.

Chết một người liền đủ, xem ai cố chấp.

Ta đánh cuộc thắng.

Ngô Lỗi, đồng hồ thỉnh ngươi thay ta thu hảo.

【 Ngô Lỗi 】

Ta lại lần nữa tỉnh lại thời điểm, nhìn đến không phải đèn huỳnh quang mặt sau kim sắc giấy dán tường.

Mà là màu trắng mặt tường, truyền dịch túi, điện tâm đồ, hô hấp bơm.

Ta cảm thấy một tia sợ hãi, là rõ ràng, thâm nhập cốt tủy sợ hãi.

Mẫu thân cái thứ nhất phát hiện ta tỉnh lại, nàng run rẩy đôi tay đi ấn gọi linh.

Đậu đại nước mắt tích từ nàng đôi mắt chảy xuống, ta đầy ngập áy náy cùng khổ sở.

Nhưng mẫu thân thực xin lỗi, ta phải hỏi trước một người.

“……”

Ta phát hiện ta vô pháp phát ra tiếng, khí quản cắm quản nhét vào ta yết hầu, vô luận ta lại dùng lực, cũng chỉ có thể phát ra vô ý nghĩa rên rỉ.

Mẫu thân ở một bên hoảng loạn sốt ruột, nàng khóc không thành tiếng: “Đá chồng chất…… Đá chồng chất…… Ngươi muốn nói gì…… Ngươi muốn nói gì……”

Ta làm không được, ta nói không nên lời tên của hắn, ta kêu không ra tên của hắn!

Tỷ tỷ từ bên ngoài bôn tiến vào, đại hỉ cũng đại bi.

Ta hướng nàng duỗi tay, nàng thực mau ý thức lại đây, ta muốn viết tự.

Giấy bút tìm thật lâu, ta viết này ba chữ cũng dùng thật lâu, khoa tay múa chân nghiêng lệch, rách tung toé.

—— Lưu hạo nhiên

Ta đưa cho các nàng.

Lưu hạo nhiên đâu?

Ta hỏi các nàng.

Không có người trả lời ta.

Không có người.

Các nàng chỉ là khóc, chỉ là khóc.

【 ngày thứ tám 】

Hôm nay là 2021 năm 12 nguyệt 26 ngày, ta hôm nay vừa lúc mãn 22 tuổi.

Năm trước Lưu hạo nhiên nói, chờ ta đến pháp định kết hôn tuổi thời điểm, hắn muốn cùng ta mua một đôi tình lữ nhẫn.

Chúng ta chưa từng có tình lữ nhẫn.

Nhưng ta hạo nhiên không thấy, ta muốn đi tìm hắn.


	97. Hoa khai nhân gian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wunandao

Hoa khai nhân gian  
＞ một phát xong, chính kịch, 1w9, tuổi kém bảy tuổi.  
＞ cùng hôi đậu thái thái thảo luận thật lâu, một đường sửa đại cương, như cũ không phải thực lưu sướng, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể như vậy.  
＞ cuối cùng một ngày không có thất ước, chính kịch bắt đầu chính kịch kết thúc. Kế tiếp một năm đại gia cũng muốn vui vẻ.

*  
Ngô Lỗi 17 tuổi một ngày nào đó, cùng thường lui tới giống nhau cùng đồng học chạy thoát ban ngày khóa. Bọn họ ở võng đi ngốc đến 10 giờ rưỡi, nửa đường lại đột nhiên hứng khởi, xô đẩy vui đùa ầm ĩ nói muốn đi trung tâm thành phố nào đó quán bar.

Cụ thể ký ức đã mơ hồ, làm hắn sớm đã quên chính mình là bởi vì cái gì nguyên nhân bị rót đắc ý thức không rõ. Bắn dưới đèn giao bôi đổi trản bầu không khí làm người mê say trầm luân, vô pháp tự kềm chế, lại cũng làm hắn thảm thiết ở buồng vệ sinh phun ra cái chết khiếp, thế cho nên cả người đều phản ứng trì độn, bước chân phù phiếm.

Đó chính là hắn cùng nam nhân kia lần đầu tiên gặp mặt.

Trong đầu ký ức như là tạp mang, đứt quãng, mang theo cả trai lẫn gái lui tới thân ảnh. Nữ nhân mạn diệu dáng người lôi cuốn bên người váy dài, đi lại thời điểm xinh đẹp làn váy ở sau người dạng khai, như là quay cuồng cuộn sóng, nam nhân phần lớn thần thái tản mạn, không chút để ý lại rất có thú vị ở người đến người đi trong không gian tới tới lui lui đảo qua, tìm kiếm chính mình mục tiêu kế tiếp. Sở hữu hết thảy đều bí ẩn mà lại xao động, thế giới xoay tròn, rực rỡ nghê hồng ở hắn mi mắt hoảng thành thật nhiều nói quang ảnh.

Hắn xoa ẩn ẩn làm đau huyệt Thái Dương, từ buồng vệ sinh đi ra thời điểm, cùng một cái dáng người thẳng nam nhân đụng phải vừa vặn.  
Nam nhân ăn mặc cắt may tinh xảo tây trang, đánh cà vạt, tơ vàng mắt kính ở tối tăm ánh đèn hạ nổi lên kỳ diệu màu sắc, làm người nhịn không được sinh ra tìm tòi nghiên cứu tâm tư.

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn vững vàng thân mình đâm cho lui về phía sau vài bước, nhịn không được ngẩng đầu đánh giá đối phương.

Nam nhân trên người cạo râu thủy hương vị nhạt nhẽo lại mang theo độc đáo sắc bén, lôi cuốn dày nặng cây mộc hương, như là giấu ở gió thu mưa bụi, rõ ràng còn ấm áp sáng ngời, lại mang theo ba phần rét lạnh.

Như là một cái mặt ngoài ôn nhu kẻ lừa đảo.

Ngô Lỗi như vậy nghĩ, trên mặt nhịn không được cười mở ra, vừa rồi nôn mửa làm hắn yết hầu nổi lên quái dị toan khổ, rất là khó chịu, dạ dày còn ở sinh lý tính run rẩy, làm hắn cảm thấy cả người đều không phải thực hảo.

“Xin lỗi.” Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn cái kia so với chính mình cao non nửa cái đầu nam nhân, ngắn gọn lời nói mang theo dày đặc mùi rượu.  
Người nọ lui về phía sau nửa bước, mơ hồ khuôn mặt rốt cuộc ở ánh đèn hạ hiển lộ ra tới, diện mạo sạch sẽ, thậm chí có thể nói có chút thanh tuấn, mũi cao thẳng, hơi hơi rủ xuống khóe mắt làm hắn nhìn qua không tính là xa cách, lại bởi vì tự thân khí chất nguyên nhân lại vô pháp quá phận thân cận, cả người tĩnh đứng thời điểm, thế nhưng làm người có chút không rời được mắt.

Đối phương hiển nhiên cũng không để ý hắn ăn vạ, đuôi lông mày nhẹ chọn, không tỏ ý kiến, ở thiếu niên xinh đẹp khuôn mặt thượng đảo qua, không có biểu lộ ra một chút ít kinh diễm, không chút nào tạm dừng, tiếp theo nâng lên tay từ chính mình túi áo tây trang móc ra một cái tiểu sắt lá hộp, mở ra hướng lòng bàn tay đảo ra hai viên thanh khẩu đường, buông tay đưa đến trước mặt hắn.

Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt một chút, ngẩng đầu đi xem hắn, lại thấy hắn sắc mặt bất biến, không có nửa điểm muốn giải thích ý tứ.  
Hắn do dự một lát, cuối cùng vẫn là tiếp nhận nam nhân đưa qua đường, nhét vào trong miệng, hàm hồ địa đạo cái tạ.  
Đối phương gật gật đầu, thu hồi cái kia tiểu hộp sắt, hơi hơi gật đầu cùng hắn sai thân, đang chuẩn bị nhấc chân phải đi, lại bị hắn ra tiếng đánh gãy.  
“Từ từ.” Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đi thân gọi lại hắn, rồi lại đột nhiên có chút nghẹn lời.

Vì cái gì hắn sẽ mạc danh tín nhiệm không muốn xa rời một cái mới vừa nhận thức năm phút đồng hồ không đến không biết tên họ nam nhân.  
Hắn thậm chí đối hắn hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

Nam nhân bình đạm không gợn sóng ánh mắt theo tiếng vọng lại đây, hắn rồi lại bỗng chốc từ bỏ này đó không hề ý nghĩa nghi vấn, thỉnh hắn vươn tay.  
Nam nhân sửng sốt một chút, lại không có cự tuyệt, mặt mày ôn nhuận, đem chính mình tay trái duỗi đến Ngô Lỗi trước mặt.

Kia tay quả nhiên cùng hắn vừa mới trong ấn tượng ngắn ngủi thoáng nhìn nhìn đến giống nhau, khớp xương rõ ràng, thon dài mang theo khỏe mạnh màu sắc, thậm chí thiên bạch.  
Ngô Lỗi hai mắt cong lên, từ túi tiền trung móc ra một chi phía trước ngoài ý muốn không có phóng rớt bút lông, đem hắn cổ tay áo vén lên một đoạn ngắn, không đợi nam nhân có điều phản ứng, quyết đoán ở cổ tay của hắn nội sườn viết xuống chính mình số di động, toàn mà ở cuối cùng một số tự cuối cùng tặng kèm một cái mang theo nước trong lạnh lẽo hôn, còn cho hắn một cổ mang theo thanh khẩu đường độc đáo ngọt thanh hơi thở bạc hà vị.

Cái kia hôn mềm mại lại khinh bạc, làm người cơ hồ hoài nghi thật giả.

Nam nhân rốt cuộc bị hắn lớn mật hành vi ngoài ý muốn tới rồi, thu qua tay đánh giá chính mình trên cổ tay một chuỗi con số, rốt cuộc đem ánh mắt nghiêm túc rơi xuống Ngô Lỗi trên mặt, cẩn thận đánh giá lên hắn.

Thiếu niên khóe mắt đuôi lông mày mang theo hơi say xuân ý, quay đầu đi gật đầu thời điểm kẹp theo vài phần ngạo khí, rồi lại xinh đẹp đến đúng lý hợp tình. Tà mang theo phản cốt, diễm xấp xỉ yêu, lại không lưu với nông cạn nữ tướng.

Hắn nhăn lại mi, muốn nói điểm cái gì, cuối cùng rồi lại từ bỏ, triều Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu, gặp thoáng qua, lưu lại Ngô Lỗi một người nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn rời đi thân ảnh, không lắm để ý gợi lên môi cười.

*  
Nếu nói hắn cùng nam nhân kia lần đầu tiên có điều quá phận giao thoa là bởi vì Ngô Lỗi men say thượng não đơn phương không tiếng động câu dẫn nói, như vậy hắn cùng nam nhân lần thứ hai gặp mặt, đại khái liền thật sự chỉ có thể coi như là trùng hợp.

Ngày đó hắn bị chủ nhiệm lớp nhiều lần mệnh lệnh và giảng giải tư tưởng công tác giảo đến phiền không thắng phiền, rốt cuộc không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể đi đem chính mình kia một đầu nhiễm đến lung tung rối loạn có chút khô khốc đầu tóc nhiễm hồi màu đen, có lý phát trong tiệm làm ngồi ba bốn giờ, thiếu chút nữa đem xương cốt đều ngồi ngạnh, chờ đến mua xong đơn ra cửa, mới phát hiện bên ngoài đã tí tách tí tách hạ vũ.

Ngày mùa thu chạng vạng vũ mang theo tận xương lạnh lẽo, đánh vào nhân thân thượng mang theo một mảnh nổi da gà. Ngô Lỗi xuyên cũng không tính nhiều, ra cửa thời điểm chỉ là tùy tiện bộ kiện áo hoodie, giờ phút này có vẻ có chút đơn bạc. Hắn ở cửa ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn vũ thế, ý thức được ở như vậy thời gian đoạn muốn dựa vận khí đi đánh chiếc xe là cực kỳ khó khăn một sự kiện, theo sau lập tức nhẹ nhàng quyết định chậm rãi theo bên đường đi trở về đi.

Hắn vì chính mình mang lên áo hoodie mũ, duyên phố một đường dán bên đường cửa hàng vũ lều đi, khi thì có vũ dừng ở hắn trên người, mang theo nhỏ vụn lạnh lẽo, hắn lại không thèm để ý, chỉ là cắm tai nghe chậm rãi hừ nhẹ dạo bước. Liền ở Ngô Lỗi cho rằng chính mình muốn áo choàng mang vũ đi bộ phản giáo thời điểm, một chiếc Lexus dán phố thả chậm tốc độ, chậm rãi chạy tới rồi hắn bên cạnh người, ấn hai tiếng loa.

Ngô Lỗi từ tai nghe tuần hoàn ca phản ứng lại đây, nghiêng đầu nhìn lại. Dán thâm sắc che nắng màng cửa sổ xe pha lê trượt xuống, lộ ra bên trong xe trên ghế điều khiển người sườn mặt, từ cái trán đến mũi đường cong lưu sướng đẹp lại không mềm mại, cũng bất quá phân sắc bén, thời gian dài nhìn chằm chằm sẽ lệnh người mê muội.

Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt một chút, nguyên bản sắc mặt nhạt nhẽo trên mặt đột nhiên tràn ra một mạt rất là ngoài ý muốn tươi cười: “Cư nhiên là ngươi.”  
Hắn cũng không biết hắn tên họ, cho nên chỉ có thể đơn giản dùng “Ngươi” tới chỉ đại.

Đối phương trước sau như một nói thiếu, quay đầu đi làm hắn lên xe, nói là có thể đưa hắn đoạn đường.  
Tuy rằng có thể nói là buồn ngủ có người đưa gối đầu, Ngô Lỗi lại không vội mà đáp ứng, xoay người đi đến xe bên, cong lưng, gần sát cửa sổ xe khẩu, khóe miệng ngậm một mạt ngả ngớn ý cười.

“Lần đó quán bar tách ra về sau, ta vẫn luôn đang đợi ngươi gọi điện thoại cho ta, chính là ngươi không có.”  
Nam nhân đối với hắn vấn đề cũng không có cảm thấy quá lớn ngoài ý muốn, gợn sóng bất kinh nâng lên mắt thấy Ngô Lỗi, mặt mày đường cong thoạt nhìn ôn nhuận thả vô công kích tính, trong giọng nói tràn đầy vân đạm phong khinh.

“Tắm rửa thời điểm rớt.”  
Ngô Lỗi bị hắn chọc cười, thoải mái mà cười rộ lên, “Ngươi không chuẩn bị cùng ta nói lời xin lỗi?”  
Nam nhân đuôi lông mày hơi chọn, “Ta cho rằng không cần.”

“Ngươi thật sự rất thú vị.” Ngô Lỗi một tay chống cửa sổ xe, rất có hứng thú mà nhìn chằm chằm nam nhân.  
“Cảm ơn khích lệ.” Nam nhân khóe miệng câu lên, nháy mắt nhiễm vài phần nhân gian pháo hoa khí.  
Ngô Lỗi được đến đáp án, cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà gật đầu, kéo ra cửa xe, không chút do dự ngồi trên phó giá.

“Ngươi đem đầu tóc nhiễm đã trở lại.” Nam nhân nắm tay lái, hai mắt nhìn chăm chú phía trước, chậm rãi hối nhập phía trước dòng xe cộ, không như thế nào cẩn thận quan sát hắn, lại dùng khẳng định câu.  
“Tâm tình không tốt, liền thay đổi.” Ngô Lỗi tháo xuống một cái tai nghe, đánh giá bên trong xe hoàn cảnh.  
Cũng không có quá lớn kinh hỉ, bình đạm bản khắc, cùng nam nhân bản thân không có sai biệt.

“Ta kêu Lưu hạo nhiên.” Nam nhân cười rộ lên thời điểm rất đẹp, khóe miệng độ cung tuy rằng không lớn, lại luôn là có thể mang cho Ngô Lỗi vài phần kỳ diệu cảm thụ.  
“Lưu hạo nhiên. Hạo nhiên.” Ngô Lỗi lặp lại một lần, nghiêng đầu đi nhìn chằm chằm hắn, trên mặt thần sắc mang theo vài phần khiêu khích cùng xâm lược, “Ta kêu Ngô Lỗi.”

Nam nhân gật gật đầu, tỏ vẻ hiểu biết, không nói chuyện nữa. Ngô Lỗi lại giống như đối hắn cực có hứng thú, bắt đầu một câu tiếp theo một câu hỏi hắn.  
Tuổi, công tác, hứng thú yêu thích, làm không biết mệt.  
Nam nhân tính tình thực hảo, tuy rằng lời nói không nhiều lắm, lại như cũ nhất nhất kiên nhẫn trả lời, liền tính hắn tùy hứng mà trực tiếp kêu hắn “Hạo nhiên”, cũng cũng không có tỏ vẻ bất luận cái gì bất mãn.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên kém bảy tuổi, nhưng hắn đối này cũng không để ý, thậm chí có chút khịt mũi coi thường.  
Bảy tuổi thì thế nào, tuổi coi như cái gì?  
Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên xã hội thân phận đều là người thường, không hơn, không có bất luận cái gì khác nhau.

Duy nhất làm hắn bực bội, đại khái chính là chính mình ở cùng đối phương nhắc tới chính mình vẫn là ở giáo học sinh thời điểm, đối phương gật gật đầu, thản ngôn chính mình sớm tại lần trước thời điểm liền đã nhìn ra.  
Nam nhân mặt mày sơ lãng, trên mặt vân đạm phong khinh, đáy mắt lại có che không được trêu chọc ý vị. Làm hắn đáy lòng đột nhiên liền thoán thượng vài phần bực bội cùng xấu hổ buồn bực, muốn rít điếu thuốc tới áp một áp, lại ngại với hình tượng vấn đề, chỉ có thể theo bản năng sờ soạng một chút túi quần, nhấp miệng nhịn xuống.

Nam nhân kia đại để là mang theo nào đó thần kỳ ma lực, làm nguyên bản không sợ trời không sợ đất hắn bị mê hoặc, thế nhưng cũng trở nên sợ đầu sợ đuôi lên.  
Ngô Lỗi rũ xuống mắt, đánh giá chính mình tay, sau một lúc lâu lại trầm mặc nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ.

*  
Ngô Lỗi nơi cao trung tuy rằng không thể nói có bao nhiêu hảo, lại đối học sinh công tác bên ngoài tình huống quản thực nghiêm, đặc biệt là ký túc học sinh, lớn đến mở họp đi học, nhỏ đến tiết tự học buổi tối đánh dấu, hận không thể mỗi ngày đều ở công chúng ngôi cao đem vắng họp đồng học tên treo lên tới công kỳ ba ngày.

Ngô Lỗi từ khi từ khai giảng khởi, ôm không để bụng tâm thái, một đường trốn học trốn tự học trốn đại hội, tên ở nghỉ làm đại bảng thượng thẳng treo hơn hai tháng không xuống dưới, thẳng đến bị nhậm khóa lão sư liên danh tố giác tới rồi Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục chỗ đó, mới rốt cuộc bị chủ nhiệm lớp chắn ở nam sinh ký túc xá cửa, chộp tới Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục văn phòng. Khi đó hắn đã liên tục trốn học ba ngày thả đêm không về ngủ, cùng một đám hồ bằng cẩu hữu ở võng đi thức đêm đánh hai ngày trò chơi, mệt đến mí mắt thẳng đánh nhau, thiếu chút nữa đứng ở trong văn phòng ngủ.

Chủ nhiệm lớp cùng Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục làm chính hắn liên hệ gia trưởng, nói là muốn thỉnh bọn họ tới trường học một chuyến, hảo hảo làm một lần câu thông. Thẳng đem hắn nghe được bật cười, một cái giật mình lên, thế nhưng cũng liền không mệt nhọc.

Gia trưởng? Hắn nhưng không có gia trưởng, cái loại này cha mẹ nhiều nhất chỉ có thể coi như là người giám hộ mà thôi. Ai đi đường nấy, song song tổ kiến tân gia đình, nếu không phải huyết thống quan hệ dứt bỏ không xong, chỉ sợ bọn họ căn bản không muốn thừa nhận chính mình có như vậy cái cổ quái quái gở nhi tử.

Hắn không có cái gọi là ba mẹ, nhưng là lại lười đến cùng những cái đó chó má lão sư giải thích cái gì.

Di động ở trong tay thưởng thức nửa ngày, danh sách liên hệ người cơ hồ phiên cái biến, lại trước sau tìm không thấy một cái thích hợp người được chọn. Bực bội làm hắn theo bản năng đi vê đầu ngón tay, hy vọng giữa môi có thể có điểm đồ vật hút một ngụm, làm chính mình thả lỏng một chút.

Nhưng mà cũng không có.

Liền ở hắn thở dài một hơi chuẩn bị từ bỏ thời điểm, trên màn hình một cái không chớp mắt con số lại đột nhiên khiến cho hắn chú ý.  
L. Một cái đơn giản viết hoa chữ cái, lại đột nhiên làm hắn mỗ đoạn ký ức ngo ngoe rục rịch lên, mang theo nào đó khó lòng giải thích hưng phấn cùng chờ mong, làm hắn mạc danh, rồi lại có chút cái hiểu cái không.

Hắn suy tư không có duy trì mười giây, thân thể liền thế hắn làm ra lựa chọn, theo bản năng bát thông đối phương điện thoại. Nam nhân cư nhiên thật sự đáp ứng rồi hắn đột nhiên thỉnh cầu, một giờ không đến liền đến trường học, thuận lợi tìm được rồi tại hành chính dưới lầu chờ đợi Ngô Lỗi.  
“Đi thôi.” Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình không có một tia ngoài ý muốn hoặc là mới lạ, tự nhiên đem tay đáp thượng vai hắn, mang theo hắn chậm rãi đi vào đại lâu, nước chảy mây trôi, thoả đáng đến làm Ngô Lỗi sinh ra hai người kỳ thật quen thuộc đã lâu ảo giác.

Người nam nhân này luôn là có thể dễ như trở bàn tay làm người mất đi phòng thủ, tiến thối có độ, cử chỉ khéo léo, cho người ta một loại nửa điểm công kích tính cũng không có biểu hiện giả dối. Liền tính là nguyên bản một khang lửa giận không chỗ phát tiết chủ nhiệm lớp, cũng cuối cùng là ở hắn thong dong bình tĩnh thái độ cùng lễ phép xin lỗi lời nói trung bại hạ trận tới, bất đắc dĩ hướng cái này cả người tản ra tinh anh không khí “Đường ca” gật đầu, buông tha việc xấu loang lổ Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi một đường đều không nói gì, đi theo hắn phía sau, nhìn hắn triều chính mình Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục làm bảo đảm, mỉm cười gật đầu đáp ứng đối phương đại đoạn chiếu cố cùng nhắc nhở, cuối cùng lễ phép cùng với từ biệt, mang theo hắn rời khỏi văn phòng.

An tĩnh trống vắng trên hành lang, rất ít có người đi lại, hai người một trước một sau đi tới, không khí đột nhiên liền lạnh xuống dưới, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng đột nhiên nảy lên vài phần tức giận cùng hối ý, không biết là đối với cái kia la tám sách không biết thu liễm toàn bộ hành trình đều đang nói hắn nói bậy chủ nhiệm lớp, vẫn là đối với phía trước bất động não xúc động gọi điện thoại liên hệ Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình.

“Bị ta kêu lên tới nghe lão sư phun ra hơn nửa giờ nước đắng, hiện tại hối hận sao?” Hắn nhịn thật lâu, vẫn là không khống chế được, nửa mang thử mở miệng, lời nói lại vẫn là mang theo vài phần thứ, tàng cũng tàng không được.

Nam nhân quay đầu lại nhìn hắn một cái, cũng không trở về hắn, chỉ là duỗi tay giải khai áo sơmi cổ áo đệ nhất viên cúc áo, nâng mi hướng phía trước phương không xa chỗ buồng vệ sinh so đo ý bảo, “Ta đi đi WC.”

Ngô Lỗi không tiếp hắn nói, bước chân lại không có dừng lại, đi theo hắn vào buồng vệ sinh. Hai người cách khoảng cách cũng không xa, chỉ có hai ba bước, đuổi theo hắn thực dễ dàng. Hắn nhấp khởi miệng một cái bước xa gần sát Lưu hạo nhiên, túm chặt hắn ống tay áo, thừa dịp đối phương còn không có xoay người phát hiện chính mình, dựa thế một tay phản nắm cổ tay của hắn, một tay để ở hắn trước người, đem hắn đè ở dán gạch men sứ tái nhợt trên mặt tường.

Liên tiếp động tác ngắn gọn mà lại nhanh chóng, căn bản chưa cho đối phương nửa điểm phản ứng thời gian. Chờ đến Lưu hạo nhiên từ kinh ngạc trung lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, đã là bối dán lạnh lẽo mặt tường bị người áp chế tình huống.

Thiếu niên khuôn mặt ở quá gần khoảng cách hạ lực sát thương cơ hồ phiên bội, làm hắn có chút không biết theo ai, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm vẫn như cũ bình tĩnh.  
“Ngươi muốn làm cái gì?”  
Ngô Lỗi nhìn chằm chằm hắn hai mắt, đột nhiên rất nghi hoặc.

Hắn là vì cái gì như thế thong dong?  
Là trời sinh như thế, vẫn là cố ý ngụy trang?  
Là cái gì đều không thèm để ý, vẫn là căn bản cái gì đều không có để vào mắt?

Nói ngắn lại, thật là chán ghét.  
Chán ghét đến cơ hồ làm người hỏa đại.

Kia một phen xấu hổ buồn bực cùng mạc danh khó chịu, như là dính hoả tinh du, nháy mắt thoán khởi kinh thiên ngọn lửa, đem hắn lý trí bậc lửa, một tấc tấc đốt tẫn.  
Hắn nắm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên thoả đáng tinh tế đến chọn không ra một tia sai quần áo, thẳng nắm chặt đến chỉ hạ vật liệu may mặc căng thẳng, mang theo một mảnh hoa văn, trong lòng rốt cuộc nảy lên vài phần phản nghịch khoái cảm.

Ngô Lỗi nguyên bản nhăn lại mày giãn ra mở ra, biểu tình lại mang theo vài phần cười như không cười tà khí, trực tiếp ở hắn ánh mắt, ngẩng đầu áp gần thân mình, hôn lên Lưu hạo nhiên môi. Hắn môi ngoài dự đoán mềm mại, mang theo thích hợp độ ấm, đại khái là có chú ý bảo dưỡng thường xuyên đồ nhuận môi sản phẩm duyên cớ, hôn môi lên cực kỳ thoải mái, còn mang theo một cổ nhạt nhẽo bạc hà vị.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên tập kích cũng không có lọt vào đối phương phản kháng hoặc là chán ghét, cái này làm cho hắn nguyên bản không thể nói bực bội tâm tình nháy mắt thư hoãn rất nhiều, trên mặt thậm chí nhiễm vài phần ý cười, nhịn không được vươn đầu lưỡi, tham lam ở đối phương trên môi qua lại ái muội quét vài hạ, mới rốt cuộc bị Lưu hạo nhiên lạnh mặt ấn ly.

“Đây là có ý tứ gì?” Hắn khẩu khí thực bình đạm, không hề gợn sóng, như là căn bản không đem vài giây trước hôn để ở trong lòng.  
“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Ngô Lỗi nhìn chằm chằm hắn khuôn mặt, chưa đã thèm mà liếm liếm môi, xinh đẹp khuôn mặt thượng tràn đầy ý xấu, “Chúng ta nói cái luyến ái đi?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt dừng ở hắn khuôn mặt thượng, cuối cùng cười khẽ lên, như là nghe được cái không quan hệ đau khổ vui đùa, nâng lên tay ngón cái chống lại hắn ấn đường, đem tay đặt ở trên đầu của hắn, hơi hơi đè thấp thân mình đánh giá hắn.

“Loại này vui đùa cũng không tốt cười, Ngô đồng học.”  
Hắn ngón cái ở hắn ấn đường cắt một vòng, mềm nhẹ đảo qua, theo sau thu hồi tay.  
“Ngoan một chút, đừng lại gây chuyện. Ta công tác rất bận, không có biện pháp bồi ngươi chơi loại này quá mọi nhà.”  
“Đây là lần đầu tiên, cũng là cuối cùng một lần.”  
Hắn trên mặt vân đạm phong khinh, phảng phất đang xem một cái vô cớ gây rối hài tử, theo sau vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi bả vai, xoay người rời đi buồng vệ sinh.

*  
Tuy rằng Lưu hạo nhiên buông tha Ngô Lỗi, bất quá sinh hoạt lại không có dễ dàng buông tha hắn.  
Ngô Lỗi lại một lần mất ngủ.  
Liền ở hắn đã dần dần thói quen loại này không xong trục xuất thức sinh hoạt thời điểm, táo úc cùng bất an lại lần nữa ngóc đầu trở lại, thả có càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng xu thế. Như là rơi xuống tiến không lường được vô tận đầu vực sâu, mãnh liệt không trọng cảm thời thời khắc khắc bao vây lấy hắn, làm hắn tuyệt vọng đến đêm khuya vô pháp nhắm mắt.  
Thống khổ. Bất lực.

Hắn nỗ lực mà đem chăn kéo qua não, che khuất chính mình khuôn mặt, ở ổ chăn hạ súc thành một đoàn, đem bạn cùng phòng hết đợt này đến đợt khác tiếng hít thở ngăn cách ở nho nhỏ thế giới ở ngoài.

Mệt mỏi đem hắn vây ở lồng giam, làm hắn cuồng táo bất an. Hắn xoay người xuống giường, liền hắc ám ở quần áo sờ soạng nửa ngày, mới tìm được chính mình yên, đẩy ra buồng vệ sinh môn, đối với ngoài cửa sổ hiu quạnh cảnh đêm liên tiếp trừu ba bốn căn, lại tuyệt vọng phát hiện chính mình càng ngày càng tinh thần, không hề buồn ngủ.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại đem mau châm tẫn yên vê diệt, thật dài hộc ra một ngụm yên, phóng không trong đầu đột nhiên một chốc kia hiện lên Lưu hạo nhiên mặt.  
Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên rất muốn hắn.

Ngô Lỗi tiếp tục trốn chính mình khóa, trí chủ nhiệm lớp cùng lão sư ân cần dạy bảo với không màng, nhưng là bắt đầu liên tục không ngừng bát đánh Lưu hạo nhiên điện thoại quấy rầy hắn. Ban ngày buổi tối, không có cố định thời gian điểm, nghĩ đến liền gọi điện thoại, cũng mặc kệ đối phương hay không ở đi làm nghỉ ngơi.

Đại đa số thời điểm điện thoại là không có biện pháp đả thông. Nhưng là Ngô Lỗi cũng không để ý.  
Chờ đợi quá trình quá mức kỳ diệu, như là một hồi long trọng đánh bạc, mà hắn chính là cái kia hai bàn tay trắng không thèm quan tâm bỏ mạng dân cờ bạc.

Lưu hạo nhiên bên kia luôn là thực an tĩnh, ngẫu nhiên sẽ có rất nhỏ thanh âm. Có khi là bàn phím đánh thanh âm, có khi là máy in vận tác thanh âm, có khi cũng sẽ có giày cao gót đánh mặt đất phát ra nhỏ vụn tiếng bước chân.  
Mà hắn thanh âm luôn là ôn nhuận dễ nghe, câu chữ rõ ràng.

Điện thoại lại một lần bị chuyển được, truyền đến điện thoại kia đầu nam nhân nhỏ vụn tiếng hít thở, đối phương đã am hiểu sâu hắn kịch bản, cũng không mở miệng, chỉ là chờ hắn nói chuyện.  
Ngô Lỗi không chút để ý ở trên sân thượng dạo bước, từ trường học tối cao một đống lâu đi xuống nhìn lại, ở hoàng hôn nhìn xuống toàn bộ vườn trường.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta đói bụng.” Thu đông chỗ cao phong có chút đại, tới gần chạng vạng, độ ấm hàng đến bay nhanh, làm hắn có chút cảm khái.  
“Ngươi bên kia phong có điểm đại, ngươi ở đâu?” Nam nhân không có nửa điểm không kiên nhẫn, ngữ điệu trước sau như một bằng phẳng, làm người nghe được phá lệ thoải mái.  
Hắn đúng sự thật nói cho hắn, lại cự tuyệt nam nhân phải cho chính mình điểm cơm hộp ý tưởng.

Lưu hạo nhiên ý thức được hắn ý của Tuý Ông không phải ở rượu, trầm mặc xuống dưới, sau một lúc lâu mở miệng.  
“Phát sinh chuyện gì?”  
“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta tháng này lần thứ sáu mất ngủ.” Ngô Lỗi nở nụ cười, nắm chặt di động, gian nan mở miệng, “Ta muốn gặp ngươi.”  
“Ngươi hiện tại càng hẳn là thấy chính là bác sĩ tâm lý.” Nam nhân luôn là nhất châm kiến huyết.  
“Không cần.” Hắn quyết đoán cự tuyệt, cân nhắc đã lâu, phục lại mở miệng, dò hỏi hắn, “Lưu hạo nhiên.”  
“Ta có thể ở lại đến nhà ngươi sao? Ta không nghĩ ngốc tại trường học.”  
Bên kia trầm mặc xuống dưới, hắn ý thức được Lưu hạo nhiên cự ý, quyết đoán mở miệng đem hắn chưa kịp nói ra nói chắn ở cổ họng.

Ngô Lỗi đánh giá vườn trường ánh mắt chậm rãi thượng di, dừng ở vô tận phương xa, tùy ý kia có chút chói mắt cam hồng vãn quang bắn thẳng đến tiến đáy mắt, nheo lại mắt, âm cuối mang theo vài phần nghẹn ngào.  
Hắn nói: “Ta không nghĩ muốn lại một người.”

*  
Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng vẫn là thuận lợi trụ vào Lưu hạo nhiên gia. Mang theo số lượng không nhiều lắm hành lý, đứng ở nhà hắn huyền quan chỗ, trên mặt thản nhiên cơ hồ làm người sai cho rằng hắn chính là nhà ở chủ nhân.  
Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người đem trong tay chìa khóa cho hắn, theo sau từ tủ giày lấy ra một đôi tân dép lê đặt ở hắn chân trước: “Ta từ từ muốn đi công ty, phòng cho khách đã sửa sang lại hảo, chính ngươi tùy ý.”  
Ngô Lỗi tiếp nhận chìa khóa, gật gật đầu, thay dép lê.

Lưu hạo nhiên gia cùng hắn phía trước tưởng tượng không kém nhiều ít, ngắn gọn đến cơ hồ tính lãnh đạm, đập vào mắt toàn là các loại bão hòa độ hôi, chưa từng có nhiều trang trí. Cùng này so sánh, khuôn mặt xinh đẹp thiếu niên đảo càng như là cái này nhà ở duy nhất mắt sáng trang trí, mang theo tuổi trẻ ngạo mạn, làm người ghé mắt.  
Ngô Lỗi lại dường như nửa điểm không thèm để ý, chỉ là nghiêng đầu không chút để ý đánh giá chìa khóa hoàn.

Thực bình thường chìa khóa hoàn, treo một phen chìa khóa, một trương thang máy tạp, lại ngoài ý muốn mang theo một con nho nhỏ hồng hạc làm điểm xuyết, diễm lệ xinh đẹp lông đuôi phá lệ hấp dẫn người chú ý.  
Ngô Lỗi nhướng mày, giương mắt đi xem Lưu hạo nhiên, cùng đối phương vọng lại đây tầm mắt đụng phải vừa vặn.  
“Làm sao vậy?”  
“Này điểu cũng không phải là ngươi phong cách.” Ngô Lỗi quơ quơ treo ở ngón tay thượng chìa khóa hoàn.  
“Phía trước có người cấp, thuận tay cho ngươi.”  
“Phải không?”  
“Ta còn có việc, phải về công ty một chuyến, chính ngươi sửa sang lại một chút đồ vật đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở huyền quan chỗ nhìn đổi hảo dép lê Ngô Lỗi, tượng trưng tính mà chiếu cố vài câu, liền chuẩn bị phải đi.  
“Lưu hạo nhiên.”  
Phía sau thiếu niên đột nhiên kêu hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên nửa nghiêng đầu, khuôn mặt ở trong nháy mắt nhìn qua xa xôi không thể với tới, làm Ngô Lỗi có chút nghẹn lời, một lát sau mới mở miệng, sắc mặt đứng đắn, “Cảm ơn.”  
Nam nhân liếc mắt nhìn hắn, tượng trưng ý vị mà nhướng mày, theo sau cái gì cũng chưa nói, đẩy cửa mà đi.

Ngô Lỗi liền như vậy ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong nhà ở xuống dưới. Như là một viên lướt nhẹ nhỏ bé bồ công anh hạt giống, lặng lẽ ở một mảnh xa lạ thổ nhưỡng thượng cắm rễ, vô thanh vô tức, đương nhiên.  
Cũng xác thật là vô thanh vô tức đến cơ hồ làm người ý thức không đến, bởi vì hai người hằng ngày làm việc và nghỉ ngơi sai tầng đến quá mức lợi hại, liền tính là cùng chỗ cùng dưới mái hiên, cũng rất khó nhận thấy được đối phương hoạt động dấu vết.

Lưu hạo nhiên có chính mình cố định đồng hồ sinh học, Ngô Lỗi cũng có chính mình làm việc và nghỉ ngơi, hai người đại đa số thời điểm một tuần đều không thấy được vài lần mặt.  
Ngô Lỗi làm theo đối học tập nhấc không nổi chút nào hứng thú, trốn học hút thuốc uống rượu, ngẫu nhiên phao đi hoặc là cùng bằng hữu võng đi suốt đêm trắng đêm không về, sau đó ở sáng sớm kéo mỏi mệt hoặc là hưng phấn thân hình trộm mở ra đại môn, lưu tiến chính mình phòng, nhưng cũng không phải mỗi lần đều có thể thành công. Mặt hắc thời điểm đẩy cửa ra là có thể cùng mới vừa rời giường Lưu hạo nhiên đánh cái đối mặt.  
Hắn trước mắt treo dày nặng quầng thâm mắt, mà đối phương có khi đã thần chạy xong đổi hảo quần áo, có khi vừa mới tỉnh đang đứng ở quầy bar chỗ uống nước.  
Cụ thể tình huống căn cứ Ngô Lỗi trở về thời gian định, rốt cuộc nam nhân đồng hồ sinh học luôn là bản khắc thả không dung sửa đổi, không ấn lẽ thường ra bài tùy tâm sở dục trước nay đều là chính hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên đại khái là sớm đã am hiểu sâu hắn bản tính, đối hắn loại này ngày đêm điên đảo đắm mình trụy lạc hành vi không có phát biểu nửa điểm bình luận.  
Hắn không hỏi, Ngô Lỗi cũng không nói.  
Hai người có khi cũng sẽ bởi vì nào đó trùng hợp mà trong thời gian ngắn tiếp xúc, có thể là một đốn bữa sáng, cũng có thể là một đoạn ngắn cơm chiều sau nghỉ ngơi thời gian, hoặc là ở phòng khách một lần ngoài ý muốn chạm mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên không yêu bột ngọt, khẩu vị thiên đạm, Ngô Lỗi thích ngọt như mạng, lại cực kỳ trọng khẩu.  
Lưu hạo nhiên hỉ tĩnh, thói quen sau khi ăn xong ngồi ở phòng khách một góc giá sách quầy bar biên đọc một hai cái giờ, chính là Ngô Lỗi thiên vị súc ở trên sô pha ôm chân xem điện ảnh.  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ trước sẽ uống một chén nhỏ rượu vang đỏ, Ngô Lỗi ngẫu nhiên sẽ nửa đường chạy ra đi phòng bếp tìm kiếm các loại đồ ăn vặt hoặc là đồ uống.  
Liền tính như vậy, bọn họ ở chung như cũ kỳ diệu vẫn duy trì nào đó trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra cân bằng, lung lay, rồi lại quỷ dị hài hòa.

Nam nhân đại đa số thời điểm đều là điểm cơm hộp, ngẫu nhiên sẽ chính mình xuống bếp, mặc kệ Ngô Lỗi ở hoặc là không ở, tổng hội lưu có một hai cái thiên ngọt hoặc là trọng khẩu thái sắc đường sống.  
Ngô Lỗi xem TV thời điểm sẽ theo bản năng đem âm lượng điều đến rất thấp, tuy rằng Lưu hạo nhiên đối với hắn ăn xong liền hướng trên sô pha súc xem điện ảnh hành vi chưa bao giờ đưa ra quá ý kiến gì, hắn ánh mắt như cũ sẽ theo bản năng hướng tĩnh tọa đọc sách nam nhân trên người ngó.  
Lại hoặc là, hắn đột nhiên tâm huyết dâng trào mà cùng đối phương nói muốn uống rượu vang đỏ, sau đó cùng hắn ở đêm khuya cùng chung một chén nhỏ tinh khiết và thơm liêu lấy an ủi.

Ở chung thời điểm, không cần nói quá nhiều nói.  
Nam nhân sinh hoạt bản khắc rồi lại tựa hồ cũng không khó nhịn, mang theo độc đáo tự chế cùng cô đơn, làm Ngô Lỗi luôn là nhịn không được muốn tới gần.

Bọn họ kỳ thật đều giống nhau.  
Chỉ là hắn sống được càng thêm phóng túng không sao cả, không có biện pháp làm được giống Lưu hạo nhiên giống nhau mặt mang ôn nhuận, thần sắc hiền hoà, lại đem hết thảy xem đạm chống đẩy bên ngoài.

Thật là cái giảo hoạt nam nhân.

Ngô Lỗi nằm ở trên giường nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà, sau một lúc lâu rốt cuộc có mơ hồ buồn ngủ tập thượng, lại như cũ không có biện pháp an ổn tiến vào giấc ngủ trạng thái. Hắn nhịn không được trở mình, tùy ý hắc ám đem chính mình cắn nuốt, trong lòng mơ hồ xao động lại lần nữa phù lên.

Bực bội, hư không, hạ xuống, hậm hực.  
Trong lòng giống như chậm rãi phá khai rồi một cái động, có phong từ giữa xuyên qua, mang theo mơ hồ tiếng rít, như là một cái tuyệt vọng người không ngừng ở bên tai rên rỉ, không ngủ không nghỉ, khát vọng kêu gào thứ gì.

Muốn có cái gì có thể điền thượng kia lỗ trống, cái gì cũng tốt, cái gì đều có thể.  
Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi nghiêng người đem chính mình cuộn tròn lên, tứ chi lạnh lẽo, nội tâm kia vô hình lỗ trống cảm lại càng ngày càng cường, cơ hồ đem hắn cắn nuốt, làm hắn cơ hồ ngủ không đi xuống. Nguyên bản có điều chuyển biến tốt đẹp mất ngủ vấn đề lại lần nữa có ngóc đầu trở lại tư thế, làm người vô thố.  
Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên từ trên giường dựng thẳng thân, mờ mịt nhìn chằm chằm phía trước.  
Đen sì một mảnh, cái gì đều thấy không rõ.  
Một cổ kỳ dị cơ khát cảm cùng với hư không nảy lên trong lòng, làm hắn rốt cuộc không thể chịu đựng được.

Hắn cần thiết muốn ăn chút cái gì tới bỏ thêm vào chính mình, làm chính mình hơi chút hảo một chút. Cái gì đều có thể.  
Ngô Lỗi như vậy nghĩ, để chân trần đi xuống giường.

*  
Lưu hạo nhiên đối Ngô Lỗi quan tâm trước nay đều là không mặn không nhạt, khắc chế thật sự, rất ít có ngoại lậu cảm xúc, làm người cơ hồ hoài nghi hắn là bị bắt mới có thể tiếp thu Ngô Lỗi trụ tiến chính mình gia.  
Rốt cuộc nam nhân gật đầu nhận lời đối Ngô Lỗi tới nói cũng là cái cực đại ngoài ý muốn, hắn căn bản không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ thật sự.  
Có khi Ngô Lỗi thậm chí muốn chui vào hắn trong đầu nhìn xem đối phương rốt cuộc suy nghĩ cái gì.

Ngô Lỗi như cũ sẽ không ngừng gọi điện thoại quấy rầy hắn, lại bắt đầu dưỡng thành một cái độc đáo thói quen, từ điện thoại gạt ra bắt đầu chỉ chờ đãi năm giây. Năm giây một quá, quyết đoán cắt đứt điện thoại, không có nửa điểm lưu luyến.  
Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ dựa theo lệ thường ở giữa trưa cùng chạng vạng gửi điện trả lời lời nói cho hắn, dò hỏi hắn cơm trưa cùng cơm chiều hay không có đúng hạn ăn, ngẫu nhiên thuận miệng hỏi hai câu trường học sự tình, bao gồm học tập tiến độ, nhưng cũng không hỏi đến hắn ở nơi nào.  
Ngô Lỗi luôn là thật thật giả giả hỗn đáp, năm câu bên trong tam câu mang theo giả, Lưu hạo nhiên lại có thể toàn bộ tiếp thu.

Lưu hạo nhiên luôn là ở nào đó thời điểm làm hắn cảm thấy chính mình bị sủng nịch đến lợi hại. Nhưng mỗi khi Ngô Lỗi muốn càng tiến thêm một bước tới gần hắn khi, đối phương rồi lại đột nhiên xa cách, trở nên xa xôi không thể với tới lên.  
Như gần như xa, chợt lãnh chợt nhiệt, làm người bực bội.

Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu càng thêm thường xuyên mà cảm nhận được đến từ đáy lòng lỗ trống, không ngừng nghỉ thả thế tới rào rạt, làm người khó có thể chịu đựng.  
Đó là một loại vô luận là hút thuốc hoặc là uống rượu phóng túng cũng chưa biện pháp bổ khuyết lỗ trống, cô đơn lại tuyệt vọng, làm hắn hoảng loạn đến táo úc bất an, mỗi đến buổi tối liền càng thêm mãnh liệt, không ở đáy lòng không ngừng kêu gào, làm hắn nhịn không được xuống giường sờ soạng đi vào phòng bếp gian.

Đồ uống, bánh kem, trái cây, bánh mì, salad.  
Cái gì cũng tốt, cái gì đều có thể, chỉ cần có thể tạm thời đem kia phân lỗ trống lấp đầy. Nếu có thể đem dạ dày nhét đầy nói, kia liên quan dựa vào rất gần tâm cũng sẽ cảm nhận được kia phân gần sát nhiệt ý đi?  
Nói như vậy kia phân quạnh quẽ trống trải cô tịch cảm, có thể hay không có nửa điểm thư hoãn?

Dạ dày bị chống được phát trướng, liên quan thân thể đều trở nên phá lệ trầm trọng, trong lòng kêu gào cơ khát thanh âm rốt cuộc biến mất, mang theo quỷ dị thỏa mãn cảm.  
Ngô Lỗi kéo mỏi mệt thân hình nằm ở trên sô pha, trong lúc vô tình đem đáp ở tay vịn chỗ một kiện quần áo cọ lạc, hắn vuốt hắc đem này nhặt lên, mới phát hiện là Lưu hạo nhiên về nhà thay quần áo khi tùy tay lưu lại.  
Một kiện thực bình thường bạch áo sơ mi, bị đối phương di lưu ở trên sô pha, mang theo Lưu hạo nhiên thiên vị nhạt nhẽo dày nặng mộc chất hương, ẩn ẩn quấn quanh ở chóp mũi.

Ngô Lỗi siết chặt trong tay áo sơ mi, nhịn không được đem mặt vùi vào kia lạnh băng mềm mại vải dệt, đem thân thể súc thành một đoàn. Phảng phất như vậy là có thể cùng hắn chủ nhân càng gần sát một chút.  
Một chút cũng hảo, cho dù là còn sót lại một chút cơ hồ trừ khử hơi thở.

Hắn cho rằng đây là một cái bắt đầu từ vi diệu hứng thú cứu rỗi, trăm triệu không nghĩ tới kỳ thật bất quá một cái khác mặt ngoài bình thản vũng bùn.  
Chờ phục hồi tinh thần lại, đã vướng sâu trong vũng lầy.

*  
Ngô Lỗi tùy hứng một hồi ăn bậy cuối cùng vẫn là bị phát hiện, Lưu hạo nhiên ngày hôm sau ở trên sô pha tìm được rồi súc thành một đoàn gối chính mình áo sơmi ngủ say Ngô Lỗi. Nửa đêm vô tiết chế ăn uống quá độ làm hắn tay chân đều sưng to lợi hại, liên quan thân mình cũng trầm đến hoảng, một buổi tối lăn lộn xuống dưới rốt cuộc thuận lợi đã phát thiêu, cả người hôn hôn trầm trầm, đáng thương thật sự.

Hắn đối Ngô Lỗi vô hạn độ tùy hứng bao dung cũng rốt cuộc đạt tới cực hạn, nhẫn hạ tâm đầu hỏa khí đem hắn ôm đưa vào bệnh viện, một đường nhẫn nại tính tình đăng ký xem bệnh chước phí bồi hắn quải từng tí.  
Ngô Lỗi đối hắn một đường bận rộn trong ngoài bộ dáng không có nửa điểm thẹn ý, chỉ là uể oải mà bọc rắn chắc áo khoác nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên ở hắn bên cạnh người ngồi xuống, sắc mặt hơi trầm xuống, mang theo vài phần sợ người.  
“Ngươi sinh khí?” Hắn thanh âm bởi vì amidan nhiễm trùng nguyên nhân, ách đến lợi hại.  
“Ngươi buổi tối phóng giường không ngủ chạy trên sô pha súc làm gì?” Bởi vì sự phát đột nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên liền ẩn hình cũng chưa tới kịp mang, chỉ vội vàng mang dàn giáo kính liền đem hắn đưa đến bệnh viện, giờ phút này mang mắt kính gần gũi nhìn thẳng Ngô Lỗi, bằng tăng bức nhân.

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn khí thế bức cho ách khẩu, trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên đáp cái gì, tâm tư nhịn không được chạy thiên bắt đầu chú ý khởi hắn mang mắt kính gọng mạ vàng tới.  
Kia phó mắt kính quen mắt thực, Ngô Lỗi như vậy nghĩ, cũng liền mở miệng hỏi.  
“Chúng ta lần đầu tiên gặp mặt thời điểm, ngươi cũng là mang này phó mắt kính đi?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn này không thể hiểu được vấn đề hỏi đến sửng sốt, một lát sau phản ứng lại đây, phun ra khẩu trọc khí lui về phía sau vài phần, giằng co lạnh lùng sắc mặt cũng chậm rãi hoãn lại đây, không thèm để ý ừ một tiếng.

Ngô Lỗi lại không thuận theo không buông tha, đột nhiên phá lệ chấp nhất lên, không đợi hắn lui về phía sau kéo ra khoảng cách, liền duỗi tay xả hắn cổ tay áo.  
“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi lúc ấy…”  
Nam nhân ánh mắt dừng ở hắn túm chính mình cổ tay áo trên tay, sắc mặt lại lần nữa chìm xuống, liền khẩu khí đều cường thế lên.  
“Ngô Lỗi, buông tay, ngươi muốn cho hộ sĩ một lần nữa tới cấp ngươi ghim kim?”  
Truyền dịch tay bởi vì hắn đại biên độ động tác bắt đầu chảy trở về, màu đỏ tươi chất lỏng chậm rãi tiến vào ống dẫn, Ngô Lỗi lại như là không thấy được giống nhau, chấp nhất mà bắt lấy hắn tay.  
“Ta chỉ hỏi ngươi một vấn đề.”  
Hắn ánh mắt cùng hắn tương giao, phảng phất về tới lúc ban đầu tương ngộ cái kia quán bar hành lang.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi ban đầu thời điểm, là vì cái gì tới trêu chọc ta?” Thiếu niên ánh mắt thuần tịnh lại cố chấp, mang theo vài phần yếu ớt lo sợ không yên bất an, lại như cũ chấp nhất không muốn dời đi ánh mắt.  
Thuần túy đến làm người thương tiếc.

Như là một đóa mới sinh hoa, còn non nớt, cũng đã có thể tưởng tượng đến về sau phong cảnh diễm lệ.  
Lại vẫn là bởi vì quá mức thuần túy, làm người thương tiếc.  
Trưởng thành sớm mà dễ điêu, mùi thơm ngào ngạt lại chưa chắc có thể kéo dài.

Mà hắn một sửa thường lui tới tác phong thói quen, từ bị vội vàng lôi ra tới thấu đầu người đi chỗ khác không vui trung thoát ly ra tới, đột phát kỳ tưởng quyết định cấp cái kia xinh đẹp đến cơ hồ mang theo vài phần yêu khí say rượu thiếu niên đệ hai viên thanh khẩu đường, cũng liền bất quá chỉ là bởi vì kia vài phần tò mò cùng thương tiếc.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trước mặt chấp nhất túm ống tay áo của hắn Ngô Lỗi, đột nhiên chậm lại banh khuôn mặt, bao lại hắn bởi vì truyền nước biển trở nên cực kỳ lạnh lẽo tay, chậm rãi nâng thả lại hắn bên cạnh người, đứng dậy vỗ vỗ hắn có chút xoã tung đầu, trong giọng nói mang theo vài phần bất đắc dĩ mềm mại.

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi còn quá tiểu, không hiểu.”  
Thành nhân thế giới có bao nhiêu phức tạp màu xám, ngươi như thế nào sẽ hiểu?

*  
Ngươi còn quá tiểu, không hiểu.

Vô luận Lưu hạo nhiên ngay lúc đó biểu tình là cỡ nào ôn nhu mềm mại, trong mắt mang theo vài phần ý cười, câu nói kia với Ngô Lỗi đều như là sắc bén lãnh nhận, nhẹ nhàng hoa khai da thịt, thật sâu chui vào ngực, không chấp nhận được hắn nửa phần giãy giụa.  
Hết thảy đều như là hắn tự mình đa tình, tự đạo tự diễn, tự tiêu khiển.  
Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là một cái ngẫu nhiên đi ngang qua, dùng người trưởng thành ánh mắt tán thưởng cổ vài cái chưởng, theo sau thở dài nói câu ngươi còn nhỏ. Chỉ dư hắn lòng tràn đầy không vui mừng.  
Thật đáng buồn lại đáng thương.

Ngô Lỗi chưa từng để ý quá tuổi kém, ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay thành lưỡi dao sắc bén, nhẹ nhàng làm hắn mình đầy thương tích.

Tiếp theo, càng đáng sợ sự tình bắt đầu chậm rãi phát sinh.  
Hắn lo âu bắt đầu càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, cùng với càng ngày càng thường xuyên lỗ trống cùng đói khát cảm, Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu ăn uống quá độ.  
Cái gọi là ăn uống quá độ cũng không giới hạn trong những cái đó đẹp ngọt nị mỹ vị đồ ăn, thậm chí bao gồm rất nhiều ly kỳ cổ quái nguyên liệu nấu ăn, chỉ cần là có thể dùng ăn, đều ở ăn uống quá độ có thể lựa chọn trong phạm vi.

Sở hữu sự tình đều bắt đầu mất khống chế.

Băng kỳ lăng, chocolate, bia, sữa chua, bánh ngàn tầng, bánh kem, bánh mì, bò bít tết, thậm chí là sinh dưa chuột, cà rốt, tương salad, khối băng. Tủ lạnh hết thảy, đều thành có thể tiêu diệt đối tượng.  
Trằn trọc mất ngủ ban đêm, hắn liền để chân trần chạy tiến phòng bếp, dựa vào bản năng đem có thể dùng ăn đồ vật nuốt ăn sạch sẽ, nước chảy mây trôi, hoàn toàn không cần tự hỏi, thân thể đã tự động thế hắn hoàn thành động tác, chờ đến Ngô Lỗi phục hồi tinh thần lại thời điểm, chính mình đã ôm đầu gối ngồi xổm ngồi ở tủ lạnh trước thật lâu sau. Dạ dày chống được đau đớn run rẩy, hơi hơi vừa động đều rất là khó chịu, như là giây tiếp theo sẽ có đồ ăn từ cổ họng tràn ra tới. Nội tâm lỗ trống lại không có nửa phần chuyển biến tốt đẹp.

Hắn cho rằng thời gian dài thường xuyên mất ngủ chuyển biến tốt đẹp sẽ là cái tốt mở đầu, lại không nghĩ rằng này chỉ là thượng đế đưa hắn vào địa ngục trước một cái giải trí hạng mục.

No căng đến cổ khởi bụng lệnh người sợ hãi, hắn lại khống chế không được thân thể của mình làm hắn đình chỉ này khủng bố hành vi. Ăn uống quá độ mang đến hậu quả quá mức rõ ràng, làm Ngô Lỗi càng thêm nôn nóng, bắt đầu tìm kiếm khác phương pháp khống chế loại này đáng sợ tình huống.  
Ít nhất hắn không thể dùng bay nhanh lên cao thể trọng tới nói cho Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn sinh bệnh.  
Thực nghiêm trọng bệnh.

Không có biện pháp khống chế được ăn uống quá độ dục vọng bắt đầu như bóng đè vây hắn, làm hắn bất an, rồi lại khó lòng phòng bị, hắn không có biện pháp khống chế được chính mình, khống chế được đối đồ ăn khát vọng, liền tính là thanh tỉnh, cũng chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn chính mình đi đến phòng bếp gian bắt đầu tìm kiếm các loại đồ ăn.  
Tiếp theo, Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu nếm thử bạo lực thúc giục phun.

Cái gọi là bạo lực thúc giục phun đơn giản chính là dùng chiếc đũa hoặc là đầu ngón tay thăm nhập khẩu khang chỗ sâu trong, ngăn chặn cổ họng, hơi phiên giảo, nương thân thể mang đến theo bản năng buồn nôn cảm, đem phía trước ăn xong đồ ăn một cổ não toàn nhổ ra.  
Quá trình quá mức ghê tởm, nhưng ít ra kết cục là tốt.  
Hắn đem chính mình phía trước khống chế không được ăn xong sở hữu đồ ăn toàn bộ phun ra, không còn một mảnh.

Bồn cầu nôn quá mức xấu xí, đồ ăn cắn nát lộn xộn ở bên nhau trường hợp cũng không tốt đẹp, thậm chí có chút giống rác rưởi. Ngô Lỗi nhìn chằm chằm bồn cầu đồ ăn chất hỗn hợp, bình tĩnh ấn hạ xả nước cái nút, nhìn đến kia một bãi đồ vật biến mất tại hạ thủy khẩu nháy mắt, trong lòng thế nhưng dâng lên vài phần khoái ý.  
Ít nhất lần này, hắn chiến thắng chính mình dục vọng, hắn dạ dày không hề no căng đến đau đớn, tuy rằng mới vừa phun xong trong miệng tràn đầy ghê tởm toan cay đắng, nhưng hắn thân thể là uyển chuyển nhẹ nhàng, cũng không cần lo lắng ngày hôm sau bệnh phù tứ chi, không cần lo lắng thân thể sẽ bởi vì ăn uống quá độ duyên cớ bay nhanh bành trướng.

Ngô Lỗi vặn mở vòi nước, phủng chút thủy đưa vào trong miệng, qua lại súc rất nhiều lần khẩu, mới rốt cuộc làm kia ghê tởm cảm lui đi một ít, ngẩng đầu nhìn trong gương sắc mặt tái nhợt xa lạ chính mình.  
Trong gương thiếu niên khóe mắt mang theo nồng đậm màu đen, sắc mặt mỏi mệt, trong mắt súc bạo lực thúc giục phun khiến cho ướt át, xa lạ lại vô lực.  
Hết thảy đều sẽ tốt, hắn đối chính mình nói như vậy, lau sạch khóe mắt chảy ra nước mắt.

Nhưng là này hết thảy đều chỉ là hắn tốt đẹp nguyện vọng. Hắn ăn uống quá độ không có được đến khống chế, thúc giục phun cũng càng ngày càng thường xuyên.  
Ăn uống quá độ mang đến phản ứng dây chuyền quá mức rõ ràng, Ngô Lỗi khóe miệng bắt đầu ngẫu nhiên xuất hiện loét, thanh âm cũng chậm rãi mang lên vài phần ách ý, này đó thượng có thể tìm được mặt khác lấy cớ đi thoái thác, nhưng là tủ lạnh đồ vật trình bao nhiêu lần tốc biến mất nguyên liệu nấu ăn lại không có biện pháp giải thích.

Chờ đến Lưu hạo nhiên từ bận rộn công tác trung phục hồi tinh thần lại thời điểm, mới rốt cuộc ý thức được không thích hợp.  
Nếu nói trước kia tủ lạnh nguyên liệu nấu ăn hai ba thiên tài yêu cầu lấp đầy một lần nói, như vậy hiện giờ cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều yêu cầu đi siêu thị tiếp viện. To như vậy phòng ở, có được chìa khóa bất quá hai người, không phải Lưu hạo nhiên làm, như vậy đầu sỏ gây tội rõ như ban ngày.

Chỉ là hắn không hiểu, nếu Ngô Lỗi thật sự chính trực tuổi dậy thì trường thân thể, yêu cầu đồ ăn tiếp viện nói, vì cái gì sẽ tính cả một ít rau dưa cũng sẽ cùng nhau biến mất, bao gồm các loại đồ uống, thậm chí là nước chấm.

“Ngươi rất đói bụng sao?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên lại một lần tăng ca đến sau nửa đêm về đến nhà, còn không có tới kịp mở ra đèn, liền cùng phòng khách Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa đánh cái đối mặt.  
Non nớt thiếu niên ăn mặc đơn bạc áo ngủ, thế nhưng ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở trên bàn cơm, bên người chất đống đại hộp đồ ăn vặt cùng với một đống vụn vặt ăn vặt cùng bành hóa thực phẩm, có chút đã bị mở ra tiêu diệt, chồng chất ở bên nhau, nhiều đến cơ hồ đem hắn vây quanh.  
Trên hành lang ấm màu vàng đèn tường đánh vào hắn trên người, Ngô Lỗi thân ảnh ở trong tối đạm trong nhà mơ hồ nhưng biện, trên mặt biểu tình nhàn nhạt, nhìn thấy hắn sau khi trở về nửa điểm kinh ngạc cũng không có, chỉ là chẳng hề để ý buông xuống một chân, rũ ở bên cạnh bàn quơ quơ, trên tay động tác nửa điểm không ngừng, như cũ hướng chính mình trong miệng không ngừng tắc đồ vật.

Đói sao?  
Ngô Lỗi nghe được hắn nói, động tác rõ ràng một đốn, một lát sau vẫn là đem trên tay đồ ăn đưa vào trong miệng, nhấm nuốt vài cái, nuốt vào, thiên đầu suy tư trong chốc lát, gật gật đầu.  
“Ân.”

Đói. Rất đói bụng rất đói bụng.  
Kia không phải bình thường đói khát, có thể thông qua một ngày tam cơm ăn cơm tới bỏ thêm vào trừ khử. Mà là một loại cực hạn lỗ trống cảm, từ tâm đến thân, mỗi một tấc đều ở không ngừng kêu gào chính mình đói khát, kêu khóc suy nghĩ muốn cái gì tới bổ khuyết kia thật lớn khát vọng.  
Dừng không được tới.  
Làm Ngô Lỗi sinh ra một loại ảo giác, một khi dừng lại, thân thể của mình liền sẽ bị phong xuyên thấu.

Cho nên không thể đình.

Thiếu niên nhíu lại đuôi lông mày mang theo một mạt khổ sở, áo ngủ hạ thân thể cao dài tinh tế mà lại đơn bạc, xinh đẹp vai cổ hợp với tinh xảo xương quai xanh, như là một con uyển chuyển nhẹ nhàng điểu, bởi vì lạc đơn tạm thời sống ở ở chỗ này, giây tiếp theo liền phải chấn cánh rời đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên ninh mi đem tây trang áo khoác cởi treo ở trên cánh tay, chậm rãi triều hắn đến gần.  
“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi gần nhất không thích hợp.”  
Nam nhân không cho hắn nửa điểm phản bác đường sống, trực tiếp dùng khẳng định câu, thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm hắn, chờ hắn giải thích.  
Ngô Lỗi lông mi run rẩy, như cũ hấp hối giãy giụa phủ nhận, “Ta không có, ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều.”

“Ta hôm trước mới vừa đi siêu thị mua đồ vật, ngày hôm qua lại mở ra tủ lạnh thời điểm đã biến mất hơn phân nửa.”  
“Nếu là bình thường đồ ăn vặt còn chưa tính, còn có mặt khác các loại nguyên liệu nấu ăn cùng phối liệu, cũng không thấy.”  
“Ngươi nói cho ta, vài thứ kia đều đến chỗ nào vậy?”

Lưu hạo nhiên khẩu khí như cũ ôn ôn, không vội không chậm, lại mang theo mười phần áp lực.  
Ngô Lỗi tâm theo hắn nói ra nói chậm rãi trầm xuống, thẳng ngã xuống đến đáy cốc, hơi hơi hé miệng, nói không nên lời nửa cái tự tới, chỉ có thể ngẩng đầu xem hắn.

“Đừng hỏi ta, được không?” Sau một lúc lâu, hắn rốt cuộc ngập ngừng thỉnh cầu hắn.  
Lưu hạo nhiên không đáp ứng, cũng không có phản đối, nhìn hắn trong ánh mắt mang theo ẩn ẩn thương tiếc cùng trìu mến, Ngô Lỗi lại chỉ lo cúi đầu bất an mà nhéo chính mình tay, nửa điểm không có chú ý tới.  
“Hảo.” Hắn thanh âm thấp thuần ôn nhuận, mãn mang bao dung, “Nếu ngươi không nghĩ làm ta biết đến lời nói.”  
“Nhưng là ngươi cần thiết phải hướng ta bảo đảm, ngươi có thể chiếu cố hảo chính ngươi.”

Ngô Lỗi cắn môi dưới, ngẩng đầu nhìn trong bóng đêm mông lung mang theo vài phần ấm áp nam nhân, nội tâm nảy lên vô số chua xót. Rốt cuộc nhịn không được nhảy xuống cái bàn để chân trần chạy vội tới hắn trước người, ôm chặt lấy hắn.  
Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn động tác làm cho có chút đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa, chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ tùy ý hắn ôm, trấn an mà vỗ vỗ hắn chôn ở chính mình trước người mềm xốp đầu.

“Trên mặt đất như vậy lãnh, tốt xấu xuyên song dép lê.”  
“Ngươi giúp ta lấy.”  
“Ngươi quả nhiên vẫn là trước sau như một tùy hứng.”  
“Chính là ta tháng sau lập tức liền phải thành niên.”  
“Phải không?”  
“Ngươi sẽ bồi ta quá đi?”  
“Nếu không có gì sự nói.”  
“Vậy nói như vậy định rồi.”

Nếu thật sự muốn truy cứu kia phân tâm động ngọn nguồn, đại khái chính là kia lúc ban đầu liếc mắt một cái đi.  
Người trẻ tuổi ái hận chính là như vậy đơn giản không nguyên do, nam tường một hai phải đâm cho vỡ đầu chảy máu mới nguyện ý nhận thua.  
Hắn không biết Lưu hạo nhiên hay không sớm đã hiểu rõ hắn dã vọng, sủy minh bạch giả bộ hồ đồ. Hắn cũng lười đến quản.

Vô luận như thế nào, hết thảy đều cần phải có một công đạo.

*  
12 tháng liền ở hắn như vậy lòng tràn đầy vui mừng lại lần cảm dày vò tâm tình trung đúng hẹn tới, chậm rãi đẩy gần hắn sinh nhật.  
Ngô Lỗi ăn uống quá độ không hề nghiêm trọng đi xuống, lại cũng không có chuyển biến tốt đẹp, khó khăn lắm bảo trì ở hai ba thiên tái phát tần suất thượng, tuy rằng có thể nhẫn một chốc, tới rồi bị bất đắc dĩ hoàn cảnh vẫn là hoàn toàn khống chế không được chính mình, thân thể theo bản năng hướng phòng bếp đi.

Chính là giờ phút này hắn cũng đã không rảnh bận tâm này đó mạn tính tâm lý vấn đề, hắn vội vàng phải vì sắp đã đến sinh nhật làm chuẩn bị.  
Trường học chủ nhiệm lớp điện thoại đã đánh tới lần thứ tám, hắn như cũ không tiếp, gần nửa tháng không xong trạng thái làm nguyên bản liền thói quen tính trốn học vắng họp hắn trực tiếp từ bỏ phản giáo, toàn thiên ngốc tại trong nhà, liền qua đi quán đi võng đi cùng bàn du câu lạc bộ cũng toàn bộ từ bỏ.

Sinh hoạt tựa hồ áp súc thành một cái rất đơn giản tiểu thế giới, mang theo chờ mong cùng bất an, tại đây một trăm nhiều bình trong phòng, liền thành toàn bộ. Liền tính mỗi một ngày đều chỉ là ngốc tại trong nhà chờ Lưu hạo nhiên tan tầm, hắn như cũ cảm thấy lòng tràn đầy thỏa mãn cùng an nhàn.

Sinh nhật ngày đó, hắn khởi rất sớm, không chút nào lưu luyến rời đi ấm áp ổ chăn, bắt đầu quét tước phòng, đem pha lê đánh bóng, ăn mặc rắn chắc màu trắng áo lông vũ, đi bộ đi gần đây siêu thị, mua rất nhiều đồ ăn, trên đường đi ngang qua một cái tiệm bánh ngọt, bị quầy nội mê người tiểu bánh kem hấp dẫn, rối rắm nửa ngày vẫn là dự định một cái.  
Hắn không có quên mua một bó mới mẻ hải dụ, cắm vào phòng khách cái kia tố sắc bình hoa lí chính hảo.

Ngô Lỗi ôm bó hoa, xách theo đại túi đồ vật ở thấm lạnh lẽo trời quang hạ chậm rãi đi tới, trên mặt lại treo áp cũng áp không đi cười.  
Kia một khắc, hắn cảm thấy chính mình vô hạn xu gần với hạnh phúc, liền tính nội tâm mang theo vài phần nôn nóng cùng bất an, hắn như cũ nguyện ý thản nhiên đối mặt không biết đáp án.  
Màu xanh nhạt dưới bầu trời, thái dương loãng, hắn khuôn mặt mang theo vài phần lạnh lẽo, hô hấp gian mang ra mảnh nhỏ sương mù, thân thể lại như là súc vô tận năng lượng, tràn đầy nhiệt tình.

Hắn là cái dạng này chờ mong, bận rộn trong ngoài, đem nhà ở quét tước sạch sẽ, đem bó hoa cắm vào bình hoa, thay nước trong, một đường vội ban ngày, rốt cuộc ở chạng vạng bóp điểm đính mấy cái phố ngoại nổi danh quán ăn cơm hộp, phân bàn, rồi sau đó lại thu hồi buổi sáng đính tốt bánh kem.

Chính là Ngô Lỗi từ chạng vạng một đường chờ tới rồi trời tối, Lưu hạo nhiên như cũ không trở về.  
Hắn ngồi ở trên sô pha biên xem TV biên chờ đợi, không biết thay đổi nhiều ít cái đài, từ cung kính hưng phấn ngồi ngay ngắn biến thành cô đơn cuộn tròn, trên bàn đồ ăn toàn bộ lạnh thấu, hắn như cũ không có xuất hiện. Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu cảm thấy bất an mờ mịt, chính là bát gọi điện thoại lại như cũ không ai tiếp, chỉ có thể tiếp tục chờ đãi.

Điện thoại mỗi cách vài phút liền sẽ một lần nữa bát đánh một lần, một đường đánh mười mấy, như cũ không ai tiếp, hắn tâm theo vô ngăn tẫn vội âm trầm tới rồi đáy cốc, cả người lạnh lẽo, chờ đến phục hồi tinh thần lại thời điểm, đã là đêm khuya hơn mười một giờ.  
Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên nhớ tới hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên số lượng không nhiều lắm vài lần phân công nhau, mỗi một lần Lưu hạo nhiên để lại cho chính mình đều là bóng dáng.  
Hắn nhìn theo hắn rời đi, mà hắn cũng không quay đầu lại, cũng không lưu luyến.

Che trời lấp đất tuyệt vọng đem Ngô Lỗi bao phủ, làm hắn cơ hồ thở không nổi, nội tạng như là bị giảo ở cùng nhau, bị làm cho sụp đổ.  
Thân thể bắt đầu không ngừng run rẩy, hắn phảng phất ý thức được cái gì, liều mạng mà giá trụ chính mình đôi tay, chính là thân thể vẫn là hoàn toàn không chịu khống chế.

Lỗ trống cùng đói khát lại một lần đem hắn cắn nuốt. Trong thân thể truyền đến không biết tru lên, thống khổ mà kể ra chính mình đói khát.  
Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được bưng kín chính mình mặt, rốt cuộc ở tuyệt vọng trung nhảy xuống sô pha, bôn vào phòng bếp.

Trong bóng đêm lập tủ lạnh phảng phất một cái thật lớn quái vật, lại hoặc là một cái thật lớn chiếc hộp Pandora, không ngừng mê hoặc hắn, dụ dỗ hắn mở cửa.  
Hắn sở hữu do dự ở đáng sợ dục vọng trước mặt bất kham một kích, liền mười giây cũng chưa căng quá.

Nếu là sở hữu khổ sở áp lực có thể cùng với đồ ăn nhấm nuốt cùng xé rách cùng nhau bị đơn giản nuốt xuống thì tốt rồi, cái gì đều không cần tưởng, duy nhất dư lại chỉ có chết lặng máy móc động tác.  
Ngô Lỗi mù quáng nhanh chóng mà hướng trong miệng tắc đồ vật, vẻ mặt chật vật, lại nửa điểm không có muốn đình ý tứ, thẳng đến ăn không hơn phân nửa cái tủ lạnh mới rốt cuộc mỏi mệt dựa lưng vào tủ lạnh hoạt ngồi dưới đất, run rẩy ôm chặt chính mình.  
Nửa khai tủ lạnh như là muốn ôm hắn, lại như là một cái mở ra miệng cấp dục cắn nuốt gì đó quái vật. Sắc màu ấm ánh đèn đánh vào trên người mang không dậy nổi một tia ấm áp.

Không có người.  
Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc nhịn không được cúi đầu khóc nức nở lên, hàm răng nhức mỏi lại như cũ nhấm nuốt khoang miệng trung đồ ăn.

Vì cái gì ngươi không ở đâu?

*  
Hắn trên mặt đất cứng đờ ngồi xổm ngồi nửa ngày mới rốt cuộc phản ứng lại đây chính mình vừa rồi làm cái gì, hoảng loạn mà đứng dậy, loạng choạng trầm trọng thân mình nhào vào buồng vệ sinh, vội vã giặt sạch tay bắt đầu nửa ngồi xổm đối với bồn cầu moi yết hầu.  
Đầu ngón tay thăm tiến ấm áp khoang miệng căn chỗ, đè nặng lưỡi căn phiên giảo lên, nháy mắt mang theo một trận ghê tởm buồn nôn.  
Từ hắn bắt đầu mạnh mẽ thúc giục phun sau phương pháp này đã không biết bị dùng bao nhiêu lần, liền thân thể đều đã mang lên ký ức, không có phí quá nhiều kính liền đỡ bồn cầu bên cạnh phun ra cái sạch sẽ.

Ngô Lỗi vô lực ngã ngồi trên mặt đất, hoãn đã lâu, mới rốt cuộc trì độn mà duỗi tay ấn hạ cái nút, đem bồn cầu nội uế vật một hơi vọt cái sạch sẽ, chậm rì rì mà chống đứng lên, dịch đến bồn rửa tay chỗ sửa sang lại khuôn mặt, ngẩng đầu thời điểm lại bị chính mình chật vật khuôn mặt hoảng sợ.

Tái nhợt xinh đẹp gương mặt bởi vì kịch liệt nôn mửa nguyên nhân đỏ lên, hốc mắt càng là bởi vì cưỡng chế nguyên nhân sung huyết nghiêm trọng, trong mắt chất lỏng đã phân không rõ là sinh lý tính nước mắt vẫn là bi thương phát tiết, tròng mắt vải bố lót trong đầy tơ máu.  
Ngô Lỗi hít một hơi thật sâu, rửa mặt, liên tục xoát hai lần nha, rốt cuộc hòa hoãn lại đây, chậm rì rì đi ra buồng vệ sinh.

Liền ở hắn chuẩn bị vuốt hắc về phòng thời điểm, lại như là đột nhiên có điều cảm ứng, một đường bước nhanh đi tới ban công, kéo ra cửa sổ đi xuống nhìn lại, vừa lúc thấy nam nhân từ một chiếc xa lạ xe phó giá trên dưới tới, theo sau một nữ nhân theo sát cũng đẩy ra ghế điều khiển môn, đuổi theo.

Bởi vì khoảng cách quá xa, Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn nghe không rõ hai người nói gì đó, chỉ biết ấm màu vàng tối tăm ánh đèn hạ, cái kia dáng người mạn diệu nữ nhân muốn tới gần đi dìu hắn tay, lại bị hắn tránh đi, tuy rằng thân hình như cũ thẳng thắn, bước chân lại điểm phiêu, nửa điểm không có từ trước trầm ổn.  
Nữ nhân nhịn không được mở miệng nói gì đó, nam nhân quay đầu nghe xong nửa ngày, rốt cuộc hồi phục nàng, theo sau triều nàng vẫy vẫy tay, chậm rãi đi vào lâu.

Ngô Lỗi đứng ở đen nhánh trên ban công, đem hết thảy xem ở đáy mắt, nhìn chằm chằm nam nhân thân ảnh, thẳng đến hắn đi vào đại lâu.  
Bốn phút linh mười ba giây sau, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc tại đây một ngày cuối cùng, mở ra môn.

Nam nhân đứng ở huyền quan chỗ đổi giày tử, tay phải nhịn không được duỗi tay đi ấn huyệt Thái Dương, nhìn quanh một chút bốn phía, nhìn thấy ánh đèn đen tối sau nhịn không được đè thấp đuôi lông mày, thấp giọng kêu hắn: “Ngô Lỗi? Ngô Lỗi?”  
Hắn ở tối tăm trung chậm rãi đi vào phòng khách, rốt cuộc ở hắn trước người năm bước có hơn khoảng cách chỗ ngừng lại, “Ta đợi ngươi thật lâu, ngươi đều không có trở về.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhăn lại mi, đổi hảo dép lê, đem trong tay văn kiện bao đặt ở một bên ngăn tủ thượng, triều hắn đi rồi vài bước, lại phát hiện đối phương vẫn là sắc mặt lạnh lẽo, tràn đầy xa cách, một lát sau mới mở miệng giải thích: “Ta vốn dĩ chuẩn bị sớm một chút trở về, không nghĩ tới trước khi đi một cái hạng mục đột nhiên xảy ra vấn đề, một đường mang theo người thẳng đuổi tới nhân gia công ty, nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm lộng tới nửa đêm mới kết thúc, xin lỗi.”

“Ngươi uống rượu?” Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc một lát, rốt cuộc mở miệng hỏi hắn.  
“Giáp phương một hai phải nháo cùng nhau đi ra ngoài ăn một bữa cơm, không có biện pháp, đẩy không xong.” Hắn trên mặt mang theo mệt mỏi, cũng không vui sướng, giải khai cổ áo áo sơmi đệ nhất viên cúc áo.  
“Ta đợi ngươi thật lâu, từ buổi chiều đến bây giờ.” Ngô Lỗi rũ xuống mắt, nhìn chằm chằm chính mình mũi chân, “Ngươi một chiếc điện thoại đều không có tiếp.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một chút, giãn ra khai tươi cười tới, trấn an muốn đi xoa một xoa hắn đầu, lại bị đối phương tránh đi.  
“Xin lỗi, thật sự bận quá, ta cũng chưa tới kịp chú ý.”  
“Cho nên tới kịp cùng nữ nhân cùng nhau ăn cơm phải không?”

Lưu hạo nhiên sắc mặt cứng đờ, đình trệ ở không trung tay rốt cuộc chậm rãi thả xuống dưới.  
“Ngươi thấy được?”  
“Ân.”  
“Ta xe bị giáp phương đại giá khai đi rồi, lại uống xong rượu, chỉ có thể làm đồng sự đưa về tới.” Hắn triều hắn giải thích.  
“Ân.”  
Ngô Lỗi nhẹ giọng đáp ứng, rõ ràng chưa nói nói mấy câu, lại có thể thân thiết cảm nhận được hắn bi thương.

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu, nhìn không chớp mắt nhìn hắn, tối tăm ánh đèn hạ, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc chú ý tới hắn đỏ bừng hai mắt, có chút sưng, đựng đầy trơn bóng, tựa hồ giây tiếp theo liền có thể rơi lệ.  
“Ngươi khóc?” Hắn muốn tới gần bắt lấy hắn cẩn thận đích xác nhận một chút, lại bị hắn nai con cảnh giác mà tránh đi.  
“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Ngô Lỗi nhỏ giọng kêu hắn, nghiêm túc mang theo thu không được vài phần nghẹn ngào, “Ngươi ngoạn nhi ta đâu?”

“Rất tốt với ta, lại đối ta lãnh đạm. Như gần như xa.”  
“Nhìn thực thông thấu, lại cố tình đối ta rõ như ban ngày tâm tư có mắt không tròng.”  
“Đáp ứng rồi bồi ta quá mười tám tuổi sinh nhật, lại đến trễ làm ta chờ đến 11 giờ canh ba, còn uống xong rượu từ nữ nhân khác trên xe xuống dưới.”  
“Đây là ngươi cho ta kinh hỉ sao?”  
Hắn đôi mắt lã chã, nhìn chằm chằm hắn, gằn từng chữ một.

“Ngươi mẹ nó là tưởng ngoạn nhi chết ta đi?”

Trầm mặc đưa bọn họ ngăn cách mở ra, cơ hồ hít thở không thông. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thẳng hắn thật lâu sau, rốt cuộc khó khăn lắm phun ra “Xin lỗi” hai chữ.  
Chỉ này mà thôi, lại vô càng nhiều.  
Ngôn ngữ ở có chút thời điểm, tái nhợt đến đáng sợ, bọn họ kỳ thật đều rõ ràng.  
Ngô Lỗi yêu cầu, cũng không phải cái gì phù hoa từ ngữ trau chuốt.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhắm mắt lại, thật sâu phun ra khẩu trọc khí, theo bản năng đi sờ túi tiền, móc ra yên thuần thục vì chính mình điểm thượng, muốn bình phục đến từ ngực nào đó áp lực cùng phiền loạn, mới vừa hút một ngụm, đã bị Ngô Lỗi tiến lên một phen đoạt quá.  
“Đây là ngươi lần đầu tiên ở trước mặt ta hút thuốc đi?”  
Hắn rũ mắt nhéo bậc lửa yên, tinh tế đánh giá, cuối cùng đưa đến chính mình bên môi.  
“Vừa vặn, ta cũng trước nay không ở ngươi trước mặt trừu quá.”  
“Kỳ thật là sợ ngươi chán ghét.”  
“Bất quá ngươi đại khái rất ít hút thuốc đi, làm sao vậy? Tâm phiền ý loạn?”  
Ngô Lỗi ngậm lấy yên đuôi, thuần thục nhấp một ngụm, đến gần hắn, ngẩng đầu hướng về phía hắn từ từ phun ra, ánh mắt mang nước mắt, khóe miệng lại hàm chứa ý cười, “Này nhưng không giống ngươi, Lưu hạo nhiên.”

*  
Nam nhân con ngươi rốt cuộc trầm xuống dưới, mang theo vài phần bị nhìn thấu tức giận cùng bị khiêu khích nghiêm túc, nhẹ nhàng trảo quá cổ tay của hắn một xả, liền hắn tay đem trong tay yên ấn diệt ở trên tường, lưu lại một đen nhánh khó coi điểm đen.  
Nguyên bản ôn nhuận không lường được da rốt cuộc phá khai rồi một ít, lộ ra bên trong phức tạp khó dò màu đen.  
Hai người thân thể bởi vậy thân mật gần sát lên, dây dưa ở cùng nhau.

Ngô Lỗi ném xuống tiêu diệt yên, nhón thân thừa dịp hắn chưa chuẩn bị đôi tay câu lấy cổ hắn, gắt gao hoàn hắn, giống một con tuyệt vọng thú, bất an mà bắt lấy cuối cùng một cây rơm rạ.  
Thân thể hắn lạnh lẽo, đuôi lông mày nhíu lại, mang theo vài phần quyết tuyệt.

Kỳ thật sớm tại chờ đợi Lưu hạo nhiên trở về thời điểm, hắn cũng đã có điều ý thức.  
Hạnh phúc loại đồ vật này, mờ ảo không nơi nương tựa, sao có thể trảo được.  
Càng là tới gần hạnh phúc, hắn liền càng là có một loại mộng đẹp tức toái khủng hoảng cảm.

Hắn cười rộ lên, trong mắt nước mắt rốt cuộc lăn xuống, làm lơ Lưu hạo nhiên vài phần kháng cự, hôn lên hắn môi.  
Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn động tác làm cho trở tay không kịp, trong bóng đêm hai người thân thể chặt chẽ mà dán sát ôm ở cùng nhau.  
Mang theo bạc hà hôn làm hắn trong nháy mắt choáng váng, phảng phất về tới lúc ban đầu quen biết thời điểm.  
Khi đó Ngô Lỗi ở cổ tay hắn nội sườn lưu lại hôn, cũng là bạc hà vị.  
Khinh phiêu phiêu, nhưng lại mang theo tám phần câu dẫn ý vị.  
Không có biện pháp không lệnh nhân tâm động.

Này một hôn như là một phen chìa khóa, nhẹ nhàng mở ra bị Lưu hạo nhiên cưỡng chế đáy lòng màu xám đen tối tình tố đại môn, làm quá nhiều dục vọng bừng lên, nhẹ nhàng ngầm chiếm hắn lý trí, nương say rượu xác ngoài, làm hắn rốt cuộc có dũng khí dám đi lần đầu tiên đụng vào đẩy ra kia phiến đại nghịch bất đạo môn.  
Hắc ám ban đêm, mông lung ấm màu vàng đèn tường hạ, hắn rốt cuộc bị yêu tinh mê hoặc.

Là tội ác, hắn trong lòng vẫn luôn đều rõ ràng, cho nên một lần lại một lần báo cho chính mình phải cẩn thận, muốn bình tĩnh.  
Chính là từ Ngô Lỗi nhìn phía hắn ánh mắt đầu tiên, hướng hắn rơi xuống cái thứ nhất hôn bắt đầu, hắn cũng đã bước lên một cái bất quy lộ, chẳng sợ hắn lại như thế nào bình tĩnh tự giữ, báo cho chính mình đối phương vẫn là cái hài tử.

Bọn họ chi gian kém bảy tuổi, một cái luân hồi.  
Tầm mắt mông lung ban đêm, hắn môi thăm tiến hắn khoang miệng, dây dưa không rõ, mang theo nóng rực hô hấp, rốt cuộc làm hắn nhịn không được có điều đáp lại, môi răng dây dưa, thân thể dán sát, nảy sinh ra càng nhiều khát vọng tới.

Ngô Lỗi cảm nhận được hắn được đến không dễ buông lỏng cùng di đủ trân quý đáp lại, rốt cuộc nở nụ cười, mang theo thật nhỏ rung động, trong bóng đêm nắm chặt hắn cổ áo, bắt đầu một tay giải quần áo của mình khấu.

Nếu hạnh phúc như vậy yếu ớt loãng, vậy tới một phen hỏa, trực tiếp đem hắn thiêu vì tro tàn đi.  
Ngô Lỗi mở mắt ra, tràn đầy ôn nhu cùng thỏa mãn.  
Hắn đương nhiên là có tội, hắn tội tội ác tày trời.  
Cho nên hắn cũng không thỉnh cầu khoan thứ.

Xinh đẹp không rảnh thân thể trong bóng đêm chậm rãi bị triển lộ ra tới, bởi vì rét lạnh nguyên nhân mang theo thật nhỏ run rẩy, làm hắn càng hiền lương mà gần sát đối phương thân thể, muốn hấp thu vài phần ấm áp.  
Trong bóng tối ôm hôn môi giảo khởi ngập trời khát vọng, đem hai người thần trí thôn tính tiêu diệt, quăng vào bể dục vực sâu.

12 giờ rốt cuộc qua đi, hắn chính thức bước vào thành niên.

Hai người thân thể ở mềm mại trên giường lớn dây dưa, thở dốc, bóng loáng làn da ở dưới ánh trăng mơ hồ có thể thấy được.  
Mang theo đến chết mới thôi quyết tuyệt, giao hôn, vuốt ve, dán sát, tiến vào.

Kia một khắc, bọn họ thể xác và tinh thần rốt cuộc vô ngăn tẫn giao hòa.  
Thiếu niên mang theo nhỏ vụn thở dốc, từ hắn mang theo nóng cháy nhiệt độ cơ thể trong khuỷu tay chui ra, lộ ra một cái thỏa mãn mỉm cười, xinh đẹp khuôn mặt phong tình vạn chủng.

Bọn họ đều có tội.  
Quá nhiều, cho nên không xa cầu tha thứ.

*  
Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn ngủ tới rồi ngày hôm sau giữa trưa, cả người nhức mỏi, mang theo thật lớn mỏi mệt cảm, làm hắn đứng thẳng đều có chút khó khăn.  
Lưu hạo nhiên sớm đã rời giường, ở trong phòng bếp ngây người nửa ngày mới đem hắn đánh thức.  
Hắn dẫm lên dép lê ở bàn ăn bên ngồi xuống, mới phát hiện ngày hôm qua chính mình chuẩn bị đồ ăn tất cả đều thu lên, bánh kem đặt ở một bên, phòng khách tỉ mỉ cắm thượng hải dụ như cũ dáng người mạn diệu.

“Ngươi đôi mắt bên cạnh là chuyện như thế nào?” Trong bữa tiệc Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên chú ý tới hắn huyệt Thái Dương phía trước một mảnh làn da không thích hợp, không chờ Ngô Lỗi phản ứng lại đây liền vén lên hắn sườn mặt buông xuống tóc mái, theo sau nhăn mày dò hỏi hắn.  
Hắn theo bản năng theo hắn tay đi sờ kia khối làn da, lại nửa điểm không phát hiện cái gì, chỉ có thể nghi hoặc mà dò hỏi.  
“Cái gì sao lại thế này?”  
“Một tảng lớn tất cả đều là điểm đỏ, cùng dị ứng dường như.” Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ khí nghiêm túc, lại lần nữa sờ sờ hắn huyệt Thái Dương trước làn da, khóe miệng banh khởi, “Từ từ ta bồi ngươi đi bệnh viện nhìn xem ra cái gì vấn đề.”

Kỳ thật vấn đề không nghiêm trọng lắm, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng sớm có dự báo.  
Kịch liệt nôn mửa làm cho thượng tĩnh mạch áp lực tăng cao, áp lực toàn bộ tập trung ở mặt bộ cùng đôi mắt, tạo thành mắt chu mao tế mạch máu tan vỡ, xuất hiện dưới da máu bầm bệnh trạng.  
Bởi vì phát hiện đến vãn đã bỏ lỡ chườm lạnh tốt nhất thời kỳ, chờ đến lấy lại tinh thần phát hiện thời điểm đã bày biện ra quá phận đáng sợ bộ dáng, kỳ thật không thể nói là cái gì bệnh nặng, chườm nóng một chút quá đoạn thời gian liền sẽ biến mất.

Nhưng hai người từ phòng ra tới thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên sắc mặt như cũ không tốt lắm.  
“Ngươi cùng ta nói nói, kịch liệt nôn mửa là chuyện như thế nào.”  
Ngô Lỗi đi theo hắn phía sau, ngồi thang máy một đường đi xuống lầu, chước phí lấy thuốc, biết có một số việc chung quy vẫn là tránh không khỏi, chỉ có thể giảo xuống tay ngập ngừng cùng hắn thương lượng: “Ta toàn bộ nói cho ngươi, ngươi đáp ứng ta đừng nóng giận, hảo sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhướng mày, dừng bước chân nhìn lại hắn, “Nói.”

Kỳ thật Ngô Lỗi tâm lý bệnh tật rất sớm bắt đầu liền có dấu hiệu, gia đình vấn đề cộng thêm hỗn loạn thơ ấu gieo nhân, theo tuổi dậy thì đã đến bắt đầu nẩy mầm trừu điều, điên cuồng sinh trưởng.  
Hắn phản nghịch phản cốt cùng không kềm chế được vô thúc cũng không có thể phát tiết hắn thống khổ cùng giãy giụa, những cái đó nguyên tự cốt tủy đồ vật ngược lại theo tuổi tăng trưởng càng ngày càng tăng. Cha mẹ phản bội, từng người trọng tổ gia đình, không có người lại đi quản hắn, thậm chí đem hắn bài xích ở tân gia đình bên ngoài.  
Hắn từ đầu đến cuối, đều vẫn luôn cô độc.

Hút thuốc uống rượu, phao đi trốn học, hắn đem chính mình sa vào ở như vậy sinh hoạt, chẳng phân biệt ngày đêm, phảng phất như vậy liền có thể lừa gạt mê hoặc chính mình chưa bao giờ lớn lên, không biết ưu sầu.  
Chính là mất ngủ cũng theo tuổi dậy thì đã đến, lấy một loại chu kỳ tính tái phát hình thức bắt đầu bối rối hắn, cùng với táo bạo, áp lực, dễ giận, đại khởi đại phục tâm tình, làm hắn không ngừng ở thống khổ trong vực sâu giãy giụa.

Gặp được Lưu hạo nhiên, thật sự chỉ do nhân sinh một cái thật lớn ngoài ý muốn.  
Nam nhân có độc đáo mị lực, ở quán bar ái muội lóa mắt bắn dưới đèn, ánh mắt ôn nhuận, tích tự như kim, rồi lại đưa cho hắn hai viên thanh khẩu đường.  
Đó là một cái ngọt ngào bẫy rập.  
Kỳ thật hắn vẫn luôn đều rõ ràng, nhưng hắn như cũ như vậy làm hắn một đầu tài đi vào, nghĩa vô phản cố.  
Hắn chỉ là ngoắc ngón tay, Ngô Lỗi liền tự động bán ra bước đầu tiên.

Cho nên hắn vẫn luôn cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên tâm tư thâm trầm.  
Kỳ thật hắn cùng hắn dây dưa, không ai có thể nói chính mình vô tội.  
Lưu hạo nhiên không tư cách, hắn cũng không tư cách.

May mà tuy rằng cùng chính mình ngay từ đầu dã vọng có thất bất công, nhưng hắn xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo một đường đi tới, cuối cùng vẫn là chạm vào chân thật hắn.  
Cho nên Ngô Lỗi cũng không hối hận.

Nhưng hắn hậm hực khuynh hướng cũng xác thật là bởi vì Lưu hạo nhưng mà tăng thêm, người nam nhân này như vậy giảo hoạt, hắn như thế nào thắng được hắn đâu.  
Cuộc đua thất bại thảm hại, một đường lui bại, liên quan tâm lý phòng tuyến cùng nhau suy sụp sụp.  
Hậm hực tăng thêm, hắn đã sớm biết được, lại như cũ quật cường mà cự tuyệt tiếp thu sự thật, một đường nhậm ăn uống quá độ từ bắt đầu xuất hiện đến sau lại nghiêm trọng, mang thêm vô số di chứng.

Hắn chính là có loại này tự ngược khuynh hướng, bởi vì hắn vẫn luôn đang đợi Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện.  
Sao lại có thể chỉ có một người thống khổ đâu?  
Hắn mới là đầu sỏ gây tội, cho nên hắn cần thiết bồi hắn cùng nhau.  
Nếu đầu là hắn khởi, hắn liền không tư cách không cơ hội chạy thoát.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe hắn lải nhải, đứt quãng nói nửa ngày mới rốt cuộc kết thúc. Cuối cùng một chữ rơi xuống thời điểm, hắn ấm áp tay xoa Ngô Lỗi có chút lạnh lẽo khuôn mặt, vì hắn đem trên mặt ướt át lau đi, hắn mới rốt cuộc hoảng hốt gian phát hiện chính mình đã hai mắt đẫm lệ giàn giụa.  
“Xin lỗi.” Lưu hạo nhiên tiếng nói trước sau như một mang theo ôn nhuận, câu chữ rõ ràng, là hắn thích cực kỳ âm sắc.

Hắn khụt khịt ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, hơi lạnh tay bao lại Lưu hạo nhiên tay, ngữ điệu run rẩy.  
“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi thật là cái hỗn đản.”  
Hắn một đường nghiêng ngả lảo đảo một mình đi tới, dùng bén nhọn phản nghịch phản cốt hộ thể, cho rằng Lưu hạo nhiên chính là cái kia cứu rỗi, kết quả không nghĩ tới là một cái khác vực sâu.  
Chờ hồi quá vị tới, đã là vướng sâu trong vũng lầy, vô pháp quay đầu lại, chỉ có thể biết rõ nam tường ở phía trước như cũ cắn răng đi đâm.

Hắn rốt cuộc ôm lấy hắn, ở người đến người đi bệnh viện trong đại sảnh, không màng đi ngang qua người đi đường không gián đoạn đầu tới tìm kiếm ánh mắt, lần đầu tiên quang minh chính đại mà đem hắn thiếu niên kéo vào trong lòng ngực.  
Hắn đã thành niên, mà hắn cũng rốt cuộc có thể tổn hại mặt khác cùng hắn ôm nhau.

*  
Lưu hạo nhiên lấy vài người, mới rốt cuộc tìm được rồi một vòng tròn nội tương đối nổi danh thả có thể ở ăn tết trước dịch ra non nửa cái buổi chiều thời gian bác sĩ tâm lý, bồi hắn ở một cái ánh mặt trời đầy đủ thời tiết, đi vào tư nhân phòng khám.  
Ngô Lỗi cùng bác sĩ triệt nói chuyện một cái buổi chiều, đi ra thời điểm đã là hồng nhật tiệm tịch, lạnh lẽo mãnh liệt.  
Nam nhân ăn mặc tinh xảo tây trang, ngồi ở bên ngoài trên sô pha, thấy hắn đến ra tới, đứng lên, thong dong bình tĩnh, khóe môi treo lên ôn nhuận cười, nhìn Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi đến gần chính mình.

Hoàng hôn hạ như là một cái dễ toái mộng đẹp, làm nhân sinh ra không thật sợ hãi tới.  
Ngô Lỗi lại có điều tiêu tan, thản nhiên đem kia phân bất an cảm áp xuống, đi đến hắn bên cạnh, triều hắn trấn an cười.  
“Cảm giác thế nào?”  
“Ngô.” Hắn câu lấy nam nhân tay, gật gật đầu, giống như như suy tư gì, “Thu hoạch phỉ thiển, nhưng là đại khái là yêu cầu ngươi về sau phụ trách mua đơn.”  
“Chỉ cần ngươi có thể an phận một chút, hảo hảo hồi giáo đi học, đừng lại tùy tiện trốn học, liền cái gì cũng tốt nói.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên thói quen tính vỗ vỗ hắn đầu, bị Ngô Lỗi bất mãn xả xuống dưới.

“Ngươi từ từ còn có việc sao?”  
“Muốn đi công ty một chuyến, còn có mấy cái hạng mục còn không có kết thúc, khả năng muốn tới buổi tối mới có thể trở về.”  
“Ta cũng muốn đi.”  
“Không được, ngươi ngoan ngoãn trở về dọn dẹp một chút, quá hai ngày nên phản giáo, đều mau cuối kỳ không được lại tùy hứng.”  
“Ta không cần. Ngươi bồi ta trở về lấy tác nghiệp, ta đi ngươi văn phòng viết.”  
“Không được.”  
“Ta khẳng định không ra tiếng, bảo đảm. Ngươi làm ngươi hạng mục kết thúc, ta lộng ta tác nghiệp.”  
“…”  
Hai người thân ảnh ở hoàng hôn hạ vô hạn kéo trường, bởi vì tay trong tay gần sát quan hệ, trên mặt đất dung thành nhất thể.

Tới gần cuối kỳ thời điểm Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc phản giáo, tuy rằng là ở binh hoang mã loạn ôn tập chu, cho hắn một lần nữa nhặt lên qua đi di lạc tri thức thời gian thiếu đến đáng thương, hắn như cũ vẫn là nỗ lực bắt đầu nếm thử tra lậu bổ khuyết. Cũng may hắn từ nhỏ ký ức liền rất tốt, đầu óc linh hoạt, càng thêm am hiểu khoa học tự nhiên, dựa vào toán lý hóa kéo phân, cuối cùng khảo ra tới thành tích đảo cũng coi như không thượng lót đế, tuy rằng cũng không có nhiều xuất sắc, nhưng đã đủ làm Lưu hạo nhiên vừa lòng.

Hai người ở tân niên bắt đầu thừa phi cơ đi Thượng Hải, ngưng lại hai ngày, theo sau cao thiết tới Hàng Châu, ở dòng người kích động Tây Hồ ngoại đợi nửa ngày, đám người như cũ không thấy tiêu tán, chỉ có thể từ bỏ.  
Hàng Châu mùa đông lộ ra ướt lãnh, tuy không kịp phương bắc độ ấm thấp, lại bởi vì không có máy sưởi duyên cớ, lạnh lẽo nhắm thẳng trong xương cốt toản. Ngô Lỗi ăn mặc màu trắng áo lông vũ, mang theo rắn chắc mũ len, nghe lời mang Lưu hạo nhiên dặn dò luôn mãi khăn quàng cổ, hạng nặng võ trang, bọc đến giống cái hùng.

Hắn kéo Lưu hạo nhiên tay, chậm rì rì đi ở trên đường, thở ra một ngụm bạch hơi, hắn phát kỳ tưởng quay đầu cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đề nghị nói: “Ai, Lưu hạo nhiên, chúng ta đi một chuyến chùa Linh Ẩn đi?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhướng mày, vì hắn đem rơi xuống khăn quàng cổ một góc nhét trở lại đi, “Như thế nào đột nhiên muốn đi chùa Linh Ẩn?”  
“Trên mạng đều nói chùa Linh Ẩn đẹp, hơn nữa nghe nói hứa nguyện thực linh, ta sang năm liền phải thi đại học, tổng muốn bái nhất bái.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên nở nụ cười, “Liền ngươi kia thành tích, bái phật còn không bằng nắm chặt thời gian nhiều bổ một bổ, bái nhất bái thư đi.”  
“Ngươi câm miệng.” Hắn nghiêng đi thân, không phục muốn che lại hắn miệng, bị hắn một phen bắt, nhét vào chính mình túi tiền.  
“Vậy đi thôi, ta bồi ngươi.”

Hai người trên mạng tìm đường bộ, muốn đồ mới mẻ ngồi xe bus qua đi, tới rồi giao lộ mới ý thức được giao thông đều ủng đổ, kín người hết chỗ, xe buýt cũng quyết định nhẹ nhàng không đến chỗ nào đi, chỉ có thể nửa đường sửa lại chủ ý, đáp chiếc tắc xi qua đi.  
Chùa Linh Ẩn người quả nhiên nhiều đến dày đặc.  
Hương khói như mây, thượng có một trăm nhiều mễ khoảng cách đã có thể mơ hồ nghe được tiếng chuông, người đến người đi, đều là mặt mang mỉm cười, biểu tình thành kính, một đường qua đi tình lữ cùng dìu già dắt trẻ chiếm đa số.  
Hai người bọn họ loại này tổ hợp bổn ứng có chút kỳ quái, nhưng là bởi vì người nhiều duyên cớ, nhưng thật ra mờ nhạt trong biển người.

Ngô Lỗi nắm Lưu hạo nhiên góc áo, ngoan ngoãn nhìn hắn mua phiếu mua hương, theo sau đem hương đưa cho hắn.  
“Hảo hảo cúi chào, sang năm thi đại học có lẽ có thể khảo đến hảo điểm.”  
Ngô Lỗi trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, cuối cùng vẫn là ngoan ngoãn theo dòng người một đường đi trước, thành kính ở lư hương trước khom lưng phủng tay đã bái hai bái.

Chuyện tới trước mắt, đột nhiên lại muốn đổi một cái nguyện vọng.  
Nên hứa cái nào tương đối hảo?  
Là hẳn là hứa nguyện hai người bọn họ có thể một đường an ổn làm bạn cả đời, vẫn là tiền đồ như gấm vạn sự trôi chảy?  
Hắn liền như vậy đột nhiên ở người đến người đi chùa Linh Ẩn trước rối rắm lên, đệ tam bái chậm chạp cong không đi xuống.

Ngô Lỗi quay đầu lại đi tìm Lưu hạo nhiên thân ảnh, mới phát hiện hắn liền ở chính mình ba bước có hơn địa phương lẳng lặng mà đứng thẳng, nhìn hắn vẻ mặt thong dong mỉm cười, ánh mắt tất cả đều là chính mình.  
Mặt mày ôn nhu làm hắn động dung, cũng làm hắn rộng mở thông suốt.

Hắn quay đầu lại, rốt cuộc khom lưng, bái hạ cuối cùng nhất bái, nói ra tâm ngữ.

Phật Tổ, nếu ngươi có thể nghe được, nguyện sử ta cùng với hắn bình an hỉ nhạc cả đời.  
Trừ này bên ngoài, lại vô hắn cầu.

Hắn trước nay đều không thiên chân, so với bên nhau cả đời mờ mịt lời hứa, mỗi một ngày cùng hắn ở chung đều càng hiện trân quý.  
Đó là một loại chân thật thiết da thỏa mãn cùng ấm áp, một loại tiến hành khi trạng thái.  
Bọn họ lẫn nhau đều không có đã cho đối phương càng nhiều hứa hẹn, hai người chi gian ràng buộc cũng chưa bao giờ có thể đơn giản dùng người yêu tới miêu tả.

Ngô Lỗi trịnh trọng mà đem hương cắm vào lô đỉnh, quay đầu lại triều phía sau chờ chính mình Lưu hạo nhiên đi đến, từng bước một, như là trở lại chính mình về chỗ.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Hắn ở trong đám người nhẹ giọng kêu tên của hắn, ở náo nhiệt ồn ào náo động trong chùa cơ hồ khó nghe thanh tích.  
Chính là đối phương lại như là có điều cảm ứng giống nhau, như cũ nghe được cũng nắm chặt hắn tay, chờ hắn nói cái gì đó.

“Ta…” Ngô Lỗi suy nghĩ nửa ngày, lại vẫn là không biết nên như thế nào mở miệng, chỉ có thể thuận thế ôm lấy hắn.  
Sở hữu ngôn ngữ vào giờ phút này đều quá mức tái nhợt, chỉ có tương dán ôm có thể truyền đạt hắn nội tâm nào đó khát vọng cùng chờ mong.  
Hắn hy vọng Lưu hạo nhiên có thể hiểu.

Mà Lưu hạo nhiên cũng xác thật thật sự đọc đã hiểu hắn không nói gì, cuối cùng trước hắn một bước đem kia ba chữ nói ra khẩu. Bám vào hắn bên tai, ở cái này hương khói như mây, đồn đãi nhân duyên cực linh chùa miếu, đưa cho hắn nhất trân quý bộc bạch.

Gang tấc Tây Thiên, nhân gian hỗn loạn.  
Hắn quay đầu lại, hắn liền như cũ là hắn quy túc.

  
＞ toàn văn xong ＜


	98. Hoàng hôn lộc tràng

【 hạo lỗi 】 hoàng hôn lộc tràng  
@ hôi đậu thái thái tốt nhất chu điểm ngạnh, ung thư lười phát tác ta vẫn luôn kéo

Càng viết càng lung tung rối loạn, quỷ biết ta ở chút cái gì, hy vọng đừng bị nàng đánh chết ( thâm trầm mặt )

Ta khẳng định là cô phụ ngươi thú vị ngạnh……

Đặt tên phế, hoàng hôn lộc tràng là một đầu âm thuần nhạc, không cần quá để ý, hạt khởi.

Cuối cùng thổ lộ thái thái, rốt cuộc chúng ta có cùng nhau nửa đêm lái xe nói lời cợt nhả hữu nghị ( cái quỷ gì )

Phim ngắn phế, la tám sách, vì làm ngươi nở nụ cười.

“Đây là lần này hoạt động truyền đơn, ngươi tận lực đem nơi này 500 trương truyền đơn ở buổi sáng phát xong.” Nhân viên cửa hàng cầm di động đem một chồng tuyên truyền đơn nhét vào Ngô Lỗi trong tay, không đợi hắn mở miệng liền giày cao gót bước giày vội vàng rời đi.

“……” Ngô Lỗi nhìn trong tay thật dày một chồng giấy, hơi hơi hé miệng, cuối cùng vẫn là nhắm lại miệng.

Khí thế ngất trời dựng nơi sân nhân viên công tác tới tới lui lui, không ai có tinh lực phân cho hắn này một cái bé nhỏ không đáng kể lâm thời đưa tới học sinh công. Loại này mãnh liệt không vào cách cảm làm hắn có chút thất bại, dù sao cũng là chính mình đại học về sau lần đầu tiên nếm thử đi làm công tránh tiền tiêu vặt, bị như vậy tùy tiện ném ở một bên thật đúng là chính là cùng ban đầu thiết tưởng hoàn toàn không giống nhau.

“Bên kia phát truyền đơn, nhanh lên lại đây đem trang phục lãnh, phát cái gì lăng đâu?” Một bên nhân viên công tác hô lên.

“Nga, tốt! Ta lập tức tới!”

Hắn rốt cuộc từ không hiểu ra sao mất mát trung cắt trở về, triều đối phương chạy qua đi.

“Đây là lần này thú bông trang phục, ngươi muốn mặc vào sau đó đi quanh thân trên đường đâu, đụng tới người qua đường liền phát, nhớ rõ nhất định phải phát đến nhân gia trong tay, đặc biệt chú ý tình lữ cùng một nhà ba người hoặc là mang tiểu hài tử.” Nhân viên công tác đem dày nặng thú bông trang phục đưa cho hắn, dùng tay so đo, ý bảo hắn phải chú ý, “Chúng ta bên này lưu lượng khách khá lớn, 500 trương hẳn là thực mau sự tình, nhưng là ngươi phải chú ý bên cạnh hâm mà thương thành tân khai kia gia ảnh thành, bọn họ gần nhất đang ở cùng chúng ta đoạt sinh ý, ngươi nhất định phải phát so với bọn hắn mau, so với bọn hắn hảo. Chú ý hiệu suất!”

Nhân viên công tác miệng nhất khai nhất hợp, Ngô Lỗi lại càng nghe càng thất thần, chỉ là nhìn chằm chằm hắn miệng xem, càng thêm cảm thấy đối phương miệng như là bể cá cá vàng, không ngừng phun bong bóng.

Như vậy nghĩ, nhịn không được cười lên tiếng, hắn theo bản năng muốn che miệng, lại bị đối phương trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái, sợ tới mức hắn một cái giật mình, nghẹn cười trạm đến thẳng tắp, “Đã biết, ta khẳng định sẽ chú ý!”

Dùng ánh mắt tiễn đi đối phương, Ngô Lỗi mới đem lực chú ý chuyển dời đến trên tay dày nặng thú bông trang phục thượng. Chính trực tháng năm sơ, tuy rằng còn không có hoàn toàn nhập hạ, trong không khí lại tổng có thể cảm nhận được ánh mặt trời ẩn ẩn bừng bừng phấn chấn nhiệt ý, hắn dùng tay ước lượng quần áo trọng lượng, rốt cuộc nhịn không được suy sụp hạ vai.

“Ta thiên, này độ dày xuyên một cái buổi sáng liền đủ muốn ta mệnh đi.”

Phiết miệng do dự một lát, nghĩ đến buổi sáng hưng phấn rời đi ký túc xá khi bạn cùng phòng tranh cãi trêu chọc, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc vẫn là áp xuống trong lòng vài phần lùi bước ý niệm, tìm được một bên phòng thay quần áo thay quần áo.

500 trương truyền đơn nói nhiều không tính nhiều, lại cũng coi như không thượng thiếu, thật muốn ở mấy cái giờ kiên định phát đến người qua đường trên tay không bị cự tuyệt, thật là có chút khó khăn. Nhưng thật ra ít nhiều nhân viên cửa hàng cho hắn thú bông phục là lập tức nữ hài tử cùng tiểu hài tử tương đối yêu thích nhẹ nhàng hùng, thủ công cũng không tính kém, rất là rất thật, mới làm này công tác thuận lợi rất nhiều.

Ngô Lỗi lại một lần khom lưng đem trong tay tuyên truyền đơn đưa cho một cái nắm mụ mụ tay tiểu bằng hữu thời điểm, trên tay tuyên truyền đơn đã đi một nửa.

“A, lại là một con hừng hực.” Tiểu bằng hữu cầm hắn cấp đơn tử, triều hắn cười đến rất là ngây thơ, “Hôm nay đệ nhị chỉ hừng hực.”

“Này chỉ hừng hực cùng vừa rồi gặp được kia chỉ hừng hực không phải cùng chỉ nga.” Mụ mụ hướng hắn kiên nhẫn mà giải thích, rồi sau đó ngồi dậy đối với bộ búp bê vải phục Ngô Lỗi cười đến ôn nhu, “Nói đến hôm nay cũng thật là xảo, vừa mới từ bên kia thương trường ra tới thời điểm cũng đụng tới một con búp bê vải hùng ở phát truyền đơn đâu, còn cũng là một nhà ảnh thành ở làm hoạt động.”

“Vừa mới kia chỉ hùng có đường đường, ngươi cũng có đường đường sao?” Tiểu hài tử dắt lấy hắn tay, nghiêng đầu đánh giá hắn.

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng thầm kêu không tốt, tuy rằng vừa mới bị nhân viên cửa hàng nhắc nhở quá, nhưng là phía trước một nửa truyền đơn đều phát thực thuận lợi, không nghĩ tới vừa chuyển đầu liền đụng tới phiền toái. Kia ảnh thành cũng không biết là như thế nào làm, chẳng lẽ là ý định tìm tra, cố tình muốn chọn cùng một ngày tìm người đồng dạng ăn mặc gấu bông phục phát truyền đơn, còn một hai phải mang điểm tiểu lễ vật.

Hắn bộ dày nặng thú bông phục, hành động không có phương tiện, đã phát hơn một giờ đã mãn đầu hãn, hiện giờ còn bị một cái tiểu hài tử vấn đề làm cho xuống đài không được, cũng không biết nên như thế nào hướng đối phương giải thích, chỉ có thể lo lắng suông, thái dương mồ hôi càng là không cần tiền thấm ra tới.

Đối diện mụ mụ nhìn ra trước mắt nhẹ nhàng hùng quẫn bách, săn sóc triều hắn cười cười, hướng về phía trong tầm tay hài tử giải thích, “Đều nói làm ngươi ăn ít điểm đường, đều đã chú một viên nha, ngươi còn tưởng lại đi bác sĩ thúc thúc chỗ đó sao?”

Tiểu hài tử vừa nghe đến nha sĩ lập tức co rúm lại một chút, nguyên bản sáng lấp lánh chờ mong ánh mắt cũng tối sầm đi xuống, do dự nửa ngày mới từ bỏ, “Vậy được rồi……”

Ngô Lỗi đối mụ mụ giải vây lòng tràn đầy cảm kích, ngực đối với người đối diện phái ra không biết thú bông hùng bất mãn cùng căm thù cũng đi vài phần, nhìn đến hắn thú vị lại ra vẻ lão trần bộ dáng nhịn không được giơ lên khóe miệng. Tuy rằng biết đối phương không thấy mình thú bông khăn trùm đầu hạ tươi cười, vẫn là ngồi xổm xuống thân mình cho đối phương một cái đại đại ôm, xong sau còn vỗ vỗ đầu của hắn lấy làm cổ vũ.

Nhìn theo kia đối mẫu tử chậm rãi rời đi, hắn mới rốt cuộc nặng nề mà thở dài.

Liền biết này mỗi ngày 400 học sinh công công việc béo bở không tốt như vậy lấy. Thú bông phục lại trọng lại đại, còn kín gió, ăn mặc ở tháng năm đại thái dương hạ phơi một giờ đã đủ muốn mệnh, kết quả hiện tại còn tới cái thân mang buff đối thủ cạnh tranh, thật là nhà dột còn gặp mưa suốt đêm.

“Không hiểu được là đổ cái gì mốc, hắn liền càng muốn tại đây khối khu vực phát truyền đơn?” Hắn nhịn không được kéo chính mình trầm trọng khăn trùm đầu, phun ra một ngụm trọc khí, rất là nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

Phía trước kia khối khu cơ bản có thể phát người qua đường đều phát xong rồi, một đường lại đây liền dư lại này khối khu vực không phát qua, trên tay còn thừa không sai biệt lắm hai trăm trương lượng, nguyên bản tính toán lại phát một giờ cơ bản là có thể hoàn công lãnh tiền nghỉ ngơi, kết quả không nghĩ tới nửa đường sát ra cái Trình Giảo Kim, làm hắn nguyên bản mỹ tư tư kế hoạch trực tiếp ngâm nước nóng.

Ngô Lỗi càng nghĩ càng không phục, cuối cùng một khang thiếu niên tính bùng nổ, cũng không rảnh lo phát truyền đơn, trực tiếp nghịch xuống tay lấy người đối diện tuyên truyền đơn người qua đường lộ tuyến, một đường truy tung qua đi, một hai phải chính mắt kiến thức kiến thức cái kia thân mang buff người làm công.

Rốt cuộc ở đi qua một cái phố, quải một cái cong sau, hắn tìm được rồi cái kia trong truyền thuyết “Mang theo đường đường” gạt người tinh thú bông hùng.

Người nọ ăn mặc hùng bổn hùng thú bông phục, nghiêng vượt một cái màu đỏ vải bạt bọc nhỏ bao, chính phát truyền đơn phát đến cực kỳ thuận lợi, đụng tới mang theo hài tử gia trưởng liền sẽ từ chính mình túi tiền móc ra mấy viên đường nhét vào hài tử trong lòng bàn tay, sau đó cùng hài tử vui vẻ nắm bắt tay, cuối cùng đong đưa thân thể cùng bọn họ từ biệt.

Ngô Lỗi dùng ngón chân tóc thề đối phương khẳng định là cái ngốc tử.

Như vậy nhiệt thiên bộ đồng dạng dày nặng thú bông phục ở đại đường cái thượng phát truyền đơn còn có thể biểu hiện đến như vậy vui vẻ người, không phải ngốc tử chính là cái tâm cơ boy. Đối với tiểu hài tử phát truyền đơn thật đúng là không biết yêu cầu chơi cái gì tâm cơ, huống chi đối phương tựa hồ thật sự phá lệ chuyên nghiệp. Lui tới người qua đường hắn đều là dùng cùng loại nghiêm túc đến lệnh người giận sôi tư thái đi đệ truyền đơn, đệ xong còn muốn nghiêm túc cúc một cái cung, liền kia góc độ đều không sai chút nào. Chuyên nghiệp đến trình độ này, thật là gọi người líu lưỡi, cũng không biết là nên khen hắn vẫn là phun tào hắn.

Cho nên tổng thượng sở thuật, đối phương là cái ngốc tử không thể nghi ngờ. Hắn không thú vị hướng lên trên phiên cái mắt, hướng về phía chính mình trên trán ướt lộc cộc tóc mái thổi khẩu khí.

Cùng loại người này cạnh tranh thật sự quá nhàm chán.

Trên thế giới cái dạng gì người nhất không thú vị?

Người thành thật. Vẫn là cái loại này đặc biệt cần cù chăm chỉ người thành thật.

Hắn quơ quơ đầu, đang chuẩn bị mang lên khăn trùm đầu trở về đi, rồi lại bỗng nhiên thoáng nhìn chính mình trên tay kia non nửa điệp chưa phát xong truyền đơn, rốt cuộc nhịn không được ai thán một tiếng.

Hắn là thật sự không nghĩ làm loại chuyện này, khiến cho chính mình giống như đặc biệt ái khi dễ người dường như, chuyên chọn mềm quả hồng niết.

Hắn biên ở trong lòng chửi thầm vào đề lại lại lần nữa xoay người đánh giá cách đó không xa nghiêm túc phát ra truyền đơn hùng bổn hùng.

Hắn cũng không phải là cố ý tìm tra. Sinh hoạt bức bách, hắn chỉ là tưởng sớm một chút kết thúc công việc, này thái dương quá cay.

Như vậy an ủi chính mình, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc hạ quyết tâm, tìm cái không chớp mắt góc giấu ở đối phương thị giác manh khu nghiêm túc mà quan sát đến kia hùng bổn hùng.

Người nọ đại khái rất cao bộ dáng, bộ lùn lùn hùng bổn hùng nhưng thật ra có điểm không khoẻ, hơn nữa nửa điểm không có hùng bổn hùng hài hước khôi hài kính.

“Một chút tinh túy cũng chưa bắt được.” Hắn lầu bầu một tiếng, trong bụng ý nghĩ xấu bắt đầu phiếm lên.

Lại cân nhắc nửa ngày, hắn rốt cuộc vẫn là quyết định ra ngựa.

Phát truyền đơn quá không thú vị, cấp chính mình thuận tiện tìm cái việc vui kỳ thật cũng không có gì quan hệ đi…… Đại khái?

Huống chi hắn cảm thấy hắn bên kia nhân viên công tác nhìn đến hắn như vậy làm khẳng định sẽ duy trì hắn.

Khẳng định là như thế này không sai.

Hắn một bên cấp chính mình rơi xuống khẳng định ám chỉ, một bên ám chọc chọc mà tới gần cách đó không xa thân ảnh. Trên người bộ thú bông phục quá mức khổng lồ dày nặng, làm hành động không phải thực phương tiện, hắn chỉ có thể từ từ mưu tính.

Cách đó không xa trên quảng trường bắt đầu dựa theo ngay từ đầu kế hoạch phóng nổi lên âm nhạc tới hấp dẫn người qua đường chú ý.

Ngô Lỗi xuyên thấu qua khăn trùm đầu thượng hai cái khổng nhìn đối diện hùng bổn hùng khổng lồ thân thể bắt đầu dẫm lên tiết tấu vặn vẹo lên.

“Phốc…… Này nhảy chính là cái gì vũ? Rõ ràng chính là thuần túy vặn vẹo tứ chi cứng đờ phụ họa đi ta mẹ ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.” Hắn tránh ở biển quảng cáo mặt sau cười cong eo, “Ta còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy như vậy không có vũ đạo tế bào người.”

Hắn đột nhiên đối thú bông ăn vào mặt cái kia không thú vị người thành thật cảm thấy hứng thú lên.

Kia hùng bổn hùng còn tại chỗ giới vũ, trường hợp một lần thập phần mỹ lệ đến làm người vô pháp nhìn thẳng, nhưng là hắn như cũ nhiệt tình biên nhảy biên nhìn thấy người qua đường liền đệ truyền đơn.

Ngô Lỗi tại chỗ thưởng thức nửa ngày, mới rốt cuộc cất bước hướng đối phương phương hướng rón ra rón rén mà đi qua. Kia hùng bổn hùng nhảy thật sự nghiêm túc, căn bản không nhìn thấy sau lưng nhiều như vậy nhất hào quái vật khổng lồ. Ngô Lỗi ở cách hắn còn có mấy mét xa thời điểm, ngừng lại, bắt đầu đi theo kia âm nhạc tiết tấu cũng cùng nhau nhảy dựng lên, ở đối phương không chút nào cảm kích dưới tình huống nhẹ nhàng thả vô không khoẻ cắm đi vào thâm nhập đến địch hậu phương.

Vạn sự thông rồi!

Hắn khăn trùm đầu hạ khóe môi cơ hồ liệt tới rồi nhĩ gót, cơ hồ có thể dự kiến chính mình thắng lợi bộ dáng.

Không thể không nói, Ngô Lỗi gia nhập nháy mắt liền đem kia khiêu vũ cứng đờ lại không tự biết hùng bổn hùng giây thành tra, huống chi so sánh với hùng bổn hùng đen tuyền bề ngoài, nhẹ nhàng hùng manh hệ ngoại hình càng thêm hấp dẫn nữ sinh cùng tiểu hài tử, hắn cơ hồ là không cần tốn nhiều sức liền đem chung quanh mọi người lực chú ý chuyển dời đến chính mình trên người.

Cấp đường loại này kịch bản, đã sớm quá hạn hảo sao? Hắn ý xấu cười liếc mắt một cái nghiêng phía trước tứ chi không phối hợp gấu đen, nhảy đến càng thêm ra sức đầu nhập lên.

Người qua đường nào biết đây là hắn ở cùng người đối diện phân cao thấp, chỉ khi bọn hắn hai khiêu vũ là tài trợ thương trước chuẩn bị tiết mục, mắt thấy một con manh hệ nhẹ nhàng hùng sau này phương không hề không khoẻ cắm vào, cùng âm nhạc nhịp nhảy thật sự là đầu nhập, nhưng thật ra cùng ban đầu hùng bổn hùng thấu thành một đôi. Chỉ là kia hùng bổn hùng dáng múa quá mức miễn cưỡng, nổi bật đều bị bên người mới gia nhập nhẹ nhàng hùng đoạt đi rồi.

Ngô Lỗi một mặt tránh ở đối phương nghiêng phía sau biên khiêu vũ, một mặt ra sức phát ra truyền đơn. Có vũ đạo trợ hứng, thêm chi hai chỉ thú bông cùng đài khiêu vũ, so phía trước đơn điệu phát truyền đơn hiệu quả tốt hơn rất nhiều, vây xem đám người dần dần nhiều lên, trong chốc lát công phu liền phát ra đi bốn 50 trương.

Mắt thấy cơ hồ muốn đem truyền đơn phát xong rồi, phía trước hùng bổn hùng cư nhiên đang nghe đến bên người vây xem tiểu hài tử hoan hô sau chuyển qua thân.

Ngô Lỗi cùng đối phương đều là sửng sốt.

“Ngươi……”

Người nọ rất là ngoài ý muốn, dừng vặn vẹo tiết tấu, hướng hắn bên kia mại hai bước, suy tư một lát vừa định mở miệng đặt câu hỏi, đã bị hắn tiếp theo cái động tác ngăn trở.

Ngô Lỗi chính lại chạy lại nhảy phát truyền đơn chính cao hứng, không nghĩ tới phía trước kẻ lỗ mãng đột nhiên chuyển qua thân mình, nhìn đến phía sau chính mình cư nhiên còn chuẩn bị lại đây đáp lời, hắn một cái giật mình ở đối phương đi tới mở miệng nháy mắt làm ra một cái ra ngoài hai người dự kiến ứng kích phản ứng ——

Hắn ở cao đê-xi-ben cường tiết tấu âm nhạc trong tiếng, vươn chân, nửa điểm không do dự đem kia chỉ hùng bổn hùng sẫy.

Kia chỉ màu đen hình thể khổng lồ hùng bổn hùng, liền như vậy ngạnh sinh sinh phác gục ở trên mặt đất, còn bởi vì mượt mà thú bông phục quan hệ, bắn một chút, nhân tiện lăn hai vòng, cuối cùng nằm ở trên mặt đất, nguyên bản nghiêng cõng tiểu bao lì xì cũng bởi vì té ngã một cái quan hệ kẹo rải đầy đất.

Ngô Lỗi có thể phỏng đoán đến, đối phương tại đây một khắc khẳng định là ngốc.

Bao gồm chính hắn cũng không dự kiến đến, vì cái gì sẽ như vậy hắc vươn kia tội ác một chân.

Nguyên bản náo nhiệt hiện trường bởi vì hắn này thần tới một chân xuất hiện trong nháy mắt yên lặng cùng yên tĩnh, mọi người đều nhìn kia chỉ nằm trên mặt đất hùng bổn hùng còn không có phản ứng lại đây, làm không rõ ràng lắm vì cái gì chân trước còn cùng nhau khiêu vũ hai chỉ thú bông giây tiếp theo liền ra này một vụ sự.

Kia nằm trên mặt đất người thành thật rốt cuộc phản ứng lại đây, chậm rì rì lật qua thân đôi tay căng mà miễn cưỡng mà đứng lên.

Bên cạnh có người qua đường rốt cuộc hồi qua thần tới, chỉ vào Ngô Lỗi kinh ngạc nói, “Ai từ từ, ngươi không phải bên kia xx rạp chiếu phim tuyên truyền hùng sao, hai người các ngươi tuyên truyền sách đều không giống nhau a, như thế nào chạy cùng nhau phát truyền đơn?”

Một đám người rốt cuộc ở hắn nhắc nhở hạ sôi nổi cúi đầu nghiêm túc so đúng rồi một chút trên tay tuyên truyền sách, phát hiện trong đó kỳ quặc.

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng biết tình huống không ổn, thấy mọi người đều là vẻ mặt bừng tỉnh đại ngộ bộ dáng, theo bản năng quay đầu vội vàng nhìn liếc mắt một cái phía sau vừa mới bò dậy hùng bổn hùng, lại không nghĩ rằng cùng kia thú bông phục kẻ lỗ mãng đối thượng mắt.

Buồn cười thú bông ăn vào, người nọ thuần hắc đồng tử cư nhiên mang theo vài phần sạch sẽ ngây ngô, như là một con vô tội lộc, không có nửa điểm trách cứ ý tứ, làm hắn nguyên bản lấy cớ lý do tạp ở trong cổ họng.

Tuy rằng như thế, nhưng hắn thân thể như cũ thực tận chức tận trách phiếm hắc thủy, hoàn toàn dựa vào bản năng hành sự, trực tiếp tiến lên một cái bước xa đoạt lấy trong tay đối phương kia điệp tuyên truyền đơn, ở người qua đường tiếng kinh hô trung, xoay người liền chạy.

Người ở thời điểm mấu chốt, đại đa số đều là dựa vào bản năng hành động.

Ngô Lỗi này một đoạt một chạy phảng phất là ấn hạ kia hùng bổn hùng chốt mở, không đợi hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại tinh tế phẩm vị trong đó nguyên nhân, liền theo bản năng cất bước đuổi theo cái kia ý đồ đục nước béo cò, bị phát hiện sau lại đoạt chính mình tuyên truyền đơn thú bông hùng.

“Ai! Ngươi từ từ!”

Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc nghe được đối phương thanh âm, cùng hắn ánh mắt giống nhau sạch sẽ, một loại người thiếu niên độc hữu âm sắc.

Bất quá giờ phút này hắn sớm đã không rảnh hắn cố, chỉ biết đi nhanh bước ra chân vòng qua san sát người đi đường về phía trước chạy trốn.

Bởi vì bộ dày nặng khổng lồ thú bông phục, tuy rằng hắn chiều cao chân trường, nhưng bước ra nện bước như cũ không tính là mau, phía sau hùng bổn hùng thể năng ngoài dự đoán mọi người hảo, ở vãn nửa nhịp dưới tình huống như cũ có thể ở hắn năm bước có hơn khoảng cách theo sát.

Hô hấp dồn dập mà đánh vào thú bông khăn trùm đầu thượng, phản tới rồi chính mình khuôn mặt thượng, nhỏ hẹp không gian độ ấm kịch liệt bay lên, oi bức đến làm người cơ hồ không thở nổi.

Thái dương chảy ra mồ hôi theo làn da chảy xuống, thấm ướt lông mi, mơ hồ tầm mắt.

Ngô Lỗi thể lực dần dần xói mòn, trong tay hoảng loạn bắt lấy truyền đơn một đường không biết tan nhiều ít, lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm đã thiếu hơn phân nửa, phía sau người lại như cũ kiên trì không dứt theo ở phía sau.

“Ngươi trước đừng chạy, ta sẽ không đem ngươi như thế nào.” Kia kẻ lỗ mãng vừa chạy vừa thở dốc, còn không có quên nỗ lực mà khuyên bảo hắn đầu hàng.

Tin ngươi mới là ngốc tử.

Ngô Lỗi cắn chặt nha, một cái lắc mình, quẹo vào một cái tiểu đạo.

“Ta nói thật, ngươi trước từ từ.”

Hai người chạy đến cuối cùng sớm đã đã quên lúc ban đầu phát truyền đơn nhiệm vụ, chỉ là một cái kính tiến hành truy đuổi tái.

Ngô Lỗi thú bông ăn vào thân mình cùng chưng sauna dường như, nóng hổi đến làm người ngất, cả người đều là hãn, dính nhớp đến làm người nhíu mày.

Thể lực hao tổn tới linh giới điểm, mỗi lần nhấc chân đều phá lệ nhức mỏi cùng dày vò, liền ở hắn chuẩn bị dừng lại đơn phương tuyên bố ngừng chiến thời điểm, mũi chân bị dưới thân cao thấp phập phồng mặt đất vướng một chút.

Này một vướng vốn dĩ cũng coi như không thượng cái gì đại sự, nhiều lắm hoảng hai hạ liền cân bằng, chính là nề hà phía sau còn có một cái đuổi theo người. Ngô Lỗi bản thân liền chạy trốn thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi đã trọng tâm không xong, còn không có tới kịp ổn định thân, đã bị kia ngốc tử thẳng ngơ ngác đụng phải đi lên.

Thế kỷ thảm án.

Hai người nhanh chóng lấy một loại thảm thiết tư thế dây dưa ở bên nhau, lăn làm một đoàn, nguyên bản bộ tròn vo thú bông phục liên hồi ngoài ý muốn phiền toái trình độ, nhưng khống tính cơ hồ bằng không.

Ngô Lỗi cùng người nọ trên mặt đất thẳng lăn vài vòng mới ở trời đất quay cuồng trung phục hồi tinh thần lại, trên đầu trầm trọng khăn trùm đầu sớm không biết bị ném đến cái nào góc đi, chỉ biết chính mình cái trán nện ở đối phương khuỷu tay thượng, toàn bộ thân mình đại thứ thứ đè ở người nọ tròn vo trên bụng.

Dưới thân hùng sống không còn gì luyến tiếc nằm trên mặt đất vẫn không nhúc nhích, Ngô Lỗi chống thân thể hắn bò lên, quơ quơ ướt dầm dề đầu, vừa định đem trong lòng nghẹn nén giận một cổ não nhổ ra, lại đang xem đến đối phương chân dung thời điểm mắc kẹt ách hỏa.

Người nọ diện mạo cùng hắn ánh mắt thanh âm đều cực kỳ phù hợp, cũng là sạch sẽ tới rồi cực hạn, không tính là soái khí, lại có thần kỳ thanh tuấn cảm, khuôn mặt hình dáng có cực kỳ đẹp đường cong, hợp với xinh đẹp hàm dưới tuyến, làm người nhịn không được đem tầm mắt dừng lại.

Đối phương cũng là đầy mặt mồ hôi, lộn xộn thứ đầu đều mềm xuống dưới, trên trán đoản tóc mái ướt thành vài sợi, giờ phút này không biết suy nghĩ cái gì, chỉ là ánh mắt phóng không nhìn thiên, mồm to mà thở phì phò, trang bị đầu dưới tròn vo thú bông thân thể, mang theo vài phần ngu đần hòa hảo cười.

Bất quá Ngô Lỗi cười không nổi, hắn đánh giá chính mình hiện tại chật vật dạng đại khái cùng hắn không có gì đại khác nhau.

“Uy.” Tuy rằng người nọ lớn lên miễn cưỡng có thể vào hắn mắt, hắn khẩu khí vẫn là không tốt hơn vài phần.

“…”

“Gọi ngươi đó.”

“…”

Đợi nửa ngày vẫn là không gặp hắn có phản ứng, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc nhịn không được, thân ở tròn vo chân, điểm điểm đối phương thân mình.

“…”

“Ngươi đem ta phác gục ta còn không có tìm ngươi tính sổ đâu.” Hắn kiên trì không dứt truy vấn, “Còn không chuẩn bị mở miệng?”

Đối phương rốt cuộc có phản ứng, vươn tay bắt được hắn tiếp tục làm tượng đất để tuỳ táng chân, nhăn lại mi bộ dáng không có nửa điểm hung dạng, hạ túng lông mày xứng với hắn vô tội nghi hoặc ánh mắt nhưng thật ra rất giống chó Shiba.

“Từ từ, ngươi làm ta trước suyễn khẩu khí.” Hắn mồm to hít vào một hơi, “Ta không nghe lầm đi, rõ ràng là ngươi đột nhiên phanh lại dừng lại ta mới nhất thời không khống chế tốt đụng phải ngươi.”

“Ngươi nếu là không truy ta ta sẽ chạy?” Hắn một cái không phục tranh luận nói.

“Ngươi nếu là không đoạt ta tuyên truyền đơn, không chạy nói ta sẽ truy?”

Người nọ lúc này nhưng thật ra nhạy bén lên, nằm trên mặt đất nhìn Ngô Lỗi chống nạnh một bộ người bị hại bộ dáng, trực tiếp cười lên tiếng.

“…”Lúc này đến phiên Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc. Nghẹn đến hoảng.

“Bắt đầu thời điểm khiến cho ngươi đừng chạy, ta có thể đem ngươi ăn?” Người nọ cười rộ lên nhưng thật ra giống thay đổi cá nhân, dường như một uông trong nước chiếu vào ánh mặt trời, ấm áp lại không chói mắt, thoải mái thật sự.

“Ngươi càng không nghe, một hai phải chạy, ta cũng chỉ có thể đuổi theo. Không đem truyền đơn phải về tới quản lý tổ nhân viên công tác không được bổ ta?”

Tư cập chính mình mới là hết thảy từ đầu đến cuối đầu sỏ gây tội, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc vẫn là yên lặng nuốt vào nguyên bản chuẩn bị trả đũa lý do, ngoan ngoãn cong lưng vươn tay muốn đem đối phương từ trên mặt đất kéo tới, miệng lại vẫn là không muốn thua người, ngạo kiều mà phản bác hắn, “Ai chạy, ngươi có cái gì chứng cứ chứng minh là ta trước chạy? Ta chính là muốn mượn ngươi tuyên truyền chỉ nhìn một cách đơn thuần xem.”

Đối phương bị hắn đổi trắng thay đen bản lĩnh đậu đến cười cái không được, cũng không tiếp hắn tay, chỉ là nhìn một chút tán ở chính mình bên cạnh người lung tung rối loạn đầy đất tuyên truyền đơn, nhướng mày chu chu môi.

“Nhiều như vậy truyền đơn? Còn cần như vậy cuồng dã cái nhìn?”

Ngọa tào.

Vận số năm nay không may mắn, cư nhiên cũng có hắn nhìn lầm thời điểm!

Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nghiêm túc mở to mắt nhíu mày nhìn chằm chằm kia thích ý nằm trên mặt đất nhìn trời ướt dầm dề người, đem hắn từ trên xuống dưới lại lần nữa đánh giá một lần, đột nhiên hoài nghi nổi lên chính mình.

Vừa mới như thế nào sẽ cảm thấy hắn là cái ngốc tử đâu?

Này rõ ràng là cái thiết hắc a, nhìn không tự ti không kiêu ngạo, cảm tình đều là biểu hiện giả dối.

Chỉ có thể tính chính mình xui xẻo, trách không được muốn ở chỗ này bị té nhào.

Hắn ở nhanh chóng trải qua xong rồi khiếp sợ ảo não nổi giận chờ liên can cảm xúc sau, nhận mệnh ngồi xổm xuống thân theo người nọ tiết tấu ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở hắn bên người.

“Hành đi hành đi.” Hắn biểu hiện thật sự rộng lượng, “Miễn cưỡng xem như ta sai, mọi người đều là phát truyền đơn, ngành sản xuất cạnh tranh thực bình thường.”

“Nga, nguyên lai là ngành sản xuất cạnh tranh a.” Người nọ như suy tư gì gật gật đầu, “Cho nên ngươi liền suy nghĩ này biện pháp tới bài trừ dị kỷ?”

“Ai, ta nói ngươi người này như thế nào nói chuyện đâu?”

Ngô Lỗi cau mày phủ nhận, “Cái gì kêu ta bài trừ dị kỷ? Ta là cái loại này người sao?”

“Hai ta lại không quen biết, ta nào biết ngươi có phải hay không cái loại này người.”

“Chúng ta đây như bây giờ tử có tính không là nhận thức?”

“Ngươi cũng quá tự quen thuộc đi?”

Hắn đại khái là thật sự thực ái cười, cười rộ lên thời điểm hai lũ lông mày hơi hơi rủ xuống trang bị cong cong đôi mắt có vẻ phá lệ hàm khí, nhìn qua thực dễ khi dễ bộ dáng.

Ngây ngốc.

Ngô Lỗi cảm giác chính mình đại khái là bị hắn liên lụy quăng ngã choáng váng, hoặc là chính là thiên quá nhiệt chạy nửa ngày bị nhiệt hồ đồ, lại vô dụng chính là thật sự là quá nhàm chán, nếu không như thế nào sẽ đột nhiên liền như vậy chú ý nổi lên một cái còn không tính là là nhận thức đồng tính.

Sai lầm sai lầm.

Khẳng định là hắn cười thật sự quá ngốc, làm hắn nhịn không được muốn ở trong lòng phun tào.

Hắn không chút để ý chuyển mở mắt, ý đồ làm chính mình chú ý một chút mặt khác địa phương.

“Còn hành, ta vẫn luôn cảm thấy nhân duyên hảo xem như một cái ưu điểm.”

Người nọ đóng lại mắt thấp thấp cười, trở tay đem chính mình ướt dầm dề lộn xộn đầu tóc về phía sau loát loát, theo sau thở dài, “Thật là phục ngươi rồi.”

Ngô Lỗi tự động đem hắn biểu hiện về vì nhận thua chịu thua cờ hàng, vừa lòng gật gật đầu.

“Kia vẫn là chính thức cho nhau nhận thức một chút đi. Ta kêu Ngô Lỗi, x đại. Gần nhất lại đây làm kiêm chức.”

Người nọ quay đầu mở to mắt, rất là ngoài ý muốn, “x đại? Này thật đúng là xảo.”

“Ngươi cũng là x đại?” Ngô Lỗi lập tức tới hứng thú, cảm thấy có chút huyền diệu chú định duyên phận cảm giác.

Hắn gật gật đầu, “Kế khoa viện.”

Ngô Lỗi cười đến thực thiếu đánh, “Nga, kế viện.”

“…”Người nọ nhìn hắn một cái, cũng không sửa đúng, vươn tay, “Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Ngô Lỗi cầm hắn tay, “Quản lý viện.”

“Muội tử rất nhiều.” Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt có nửa điểm quầng sáng, sáng lấp lánh, mặt mày dịu ngoan bộ dáng thật sự rất giống lộc.

Hiền lương ôn hòa, không hề lực sát thương.

Chính là cái loại này đặc biệt nhà bên nam sinh.

“Dù sao cũng đuổi không kịp.”

“Nga?” Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt ở Ngô Lỗi tuấn tiếu trên mặt băn khoăn một vòng, nghi ngờ hỏi lại, “Đuổi không kịp? Ngươi?”

“Cùng nữ sinh luyến ái quá phiền toái.” Hắn không kiên nhẫn mà phất phất tay, lông mày cơ hồ ninh ở bên nhau, “Suốt ngày thì thầm hô hô, tức giận lý do có một trăm loại.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không biết là bị hắn vẻ mặt đáng yêu chọc cười, vẫn là bị lời hắn nói làm cho tức cười.

“Ngươi cũng là lâm thời công đi?” Ngô Lỗi thay đổi cái đề tài.

“Ân.”

“Kia hảo, mọi người đều là đồng liêu.” Hắn vỗ vỗ Lưu hạo nhiên tròn vo thân mình, “Ngươi chừng nào thì tan tầm?”

“Vốn dĩ phát xong này đó liền tan tầm, kết quả đụng phải ngươi.”

“…”Ngô Lỗi nghẹn lời, chà xát tay, do dự nửa ngày mới kéo xuống thể diện, “Ta nồi ta nồi.”

Thiếu niên cong vút xoã tung đầu buông xuống, có một sợi tóc bị gió thổi đến có chút không kềm chế được, ở trên đầu cơ hồ đứng lên tới, ngồi xếp bằng ngồi dưới đất, nhìn qua phá lệ suy sút ủy khuất.

Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình nghiêm túc lên, “Ta nhưng không trách ngươi ý tứ, vốn dĩ ra tới làm học sinh công cũng chính là bởi vì khóa thiếu nhàn rỗi không có việc gì, thuần túy kiếm cái tiền tiêu vặt thuận tiện thể nghiệm một chút sinh hoạt.”

Hắn từ trên mặt đất ngồi dậy, vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi bả vai, “Ngươi đừng để trong lòng.”

“Kia chúng ta như bây giờ làm sao bây giờ?” Ngô Lỗi nhìn đầy đất tuyên truyền chỉ một mặt mờ mịt.

“Trước đem trên mặt đất đơn tử ném đi, dù sao cũng không thừa nhiều ít.”

Hai người đứng dậy đem tàn cục thu thập hảo, lại thấu cùng nhau thương lượng trong chốc lát, cuối cùng quyết định trước các hồi các cửa hàng, đem thú bông phục còn cấp chủ quán, đem tiền công kết, sau đó lại cùng nhau ăn một bữa cơm phản giáo.

Ngô Lỗi mang theo bị lăn lộn rơi xuống hôi thú bông phục về tới trong tiệm, thu được một sọt đến từ người phụ trách mãnh liệt bất mãn cùng chỉ trích.

Bởi vì một ít không thể tránh khỏi đạo cụ hư hao, chủ quán vẫn là cắt xén chút kim ngạch làm bồi thường, nhưng tuy như thế, tới tay tiền lương vẫn cứ số lượng khả quan.

Bất quá lúc này Ngô Lỗi đã sớm vô tâm tư chú ý này đó, hắn chỉ là tới tới lui lui cân nhắc quá một lát cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chạm trán về sau nên đi nơi nào xoa một đốn tương đối hảo.

Tư cập vừa rồi ước định, hắn lại lại lần nữa nhảy ra phía trước hai người giao lưu khi lưu lại WeChat cùng số di động.

Tuy rằng hai người vừa mới nói chuyện phiếm liền nói như vậy nói mấy câu, đơn giản định rồi một chút từ từ gặp mặt thời gian cùng địa điểm, hắn như cũ ức chế không được chính mình giơ lên khóe miệng.

Thật là kỳ quái, cũng không biết kỳ quái chính là chính hắn vẫn là Lưu hạo nhiên người này.

Rõ ràng ngay từ đầu chỉ cảm thấy hắn phá lệ ngốc, tiếp xúc xuống dưới đảo thành một cái mạc danh thú vị người.

Ngay cả Ngô Lỗi chính mình cũng nói không rõ, vì cái gì đối hắn tổng ôm có một loại thần kỳ mới mẻ cảm. Phảng phất là tìm kiếm một kiện thực cảm thấy hứng thú bí mật bảo tàng, càng là thâm nhập hiểu biết, càng là sẽ phát hiện càng nhiều kinh hỉ.

Thật kỳ diệu.

Hắn thu hồi di động, đứng ở đường cái biên nhàm chán mà uy khởi chân, thăm dò hướng mọi nơi đánh giá một vòng, cuối cùng cúi đầu bắt đầu nghiêm túc quan sát nổi lên chính mình giày.

“Hắc.” Lưu hạo nhiên tay ở hắn trên vai vỗ nhẹ nhẹ một chút, từ hắn phía sau xuất hiện.

“Ngươi tới rồi.” Ngô Lỗi triều hắn giơ giơ lên di động thượng thời gian, “Đều 12 giờ rưỡi, ta mau chết đói.”

“Kia chạy nhanh đi tìm gia cửa hàng đi, ta cũng đói bụng.”

Thiếu niên hơi hơi mà nâng lên cằm, làm người không thể không đem ánh mắt dừng ở hắn hàm dưới cùng trên cổ.

Ngô Lỗi chuyển khai tầm mắt, rồi sau đó đột nhiên dùng tay so đo hai người thân cao kém, “Hai ta không sai biệt lắm cao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nở nụ cười, giơ tay đè ở hắn trên đầu cũng so đo, “Không sai biệt lắm? Ta cảm giác ta vừa nhấc đầu là có thể nhìn đến ngươi đỉnh đầu a.”

“Uy.”

Ngô Lỗi đầu tóc xoã tung lại mềm mại, làm hắn nhịn không được xoa xoa, rồi sau đó bị đối phương hậm hực mà xả xuống dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không thèm để ý, đi theo hắn bước chân, “Ngươi muốn đi chỗ nào ăn?”

“Không chọn, chỉ cần là thịt là được.”

“Ngươi nói a.”

Kết quả hai người thật sự đi ăn thịt nướng, đơn giản lại thô bạo.

Trên bàn cơm Ngô Lỗi chống cằm nhìn ngồi ở đối diện Lưu hạo nhiên, vẻ mặt sống không còn gì luyến tiếc, “Ta nói thịt nhất định phải tới ăn thịt nướng?”

“Làm ngươi một lần ăn cái đủ a.” Đối phương ngay thẳng nói làm hắn nhịn không được muốn đánh người.

Quả nhiên có vấn đề chính là chính hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên là cái ngốc tử không thể nghi ngờ.

Ngô Lỗi nhàm chán đùa nghịch nướng bàn thượng lát thịt, thuận tiện cùng hắn câu được câu không nói chuyện phiếm.

“Ta còn không có hỏi ngươi hơn đâu? Ta năm nhất, ngươi khẳng định so với ta đại đi?”

“Đại tam.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem một bên mâm nấm kim châm kẹp tiến nướng bàn.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn đem nấm kim châm bày biện đến chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, cùng xếp hàng dường như, cố nén ở chính mình phun tào dục.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi chòm Xử Nữ?”

Hắn nhướng nhướng chân mày, “Thiên cân. Ngươi còn nghiên cứu chòm sao? Ta cho rằng cái loại này đồ vật chỉ có nữ sinh mới ái xem.”

“…”

Ngô Lỗi cắn răng cười đem chính mình bên kia vài miếng hỏa hậu không sai biệt lắm thịt một chiếc đũa toàn bộ vớt đi rồi, “Ngươi đã là học trưởng, này bữa cơm liền ngươi thỉnh đi.”

“Trước kêu một tiếng học trưởng tới nghe một chút.”

“Học trưởng.”

“Âm dương quái khí, thành tâm điểm.”

“Học —— trường ——” hắn nuốt xuống một mảnh sáng bóng phì nộn lát thịt, như cũ kêu thật sự không đi tâm.

“…Tính.”

Hai người vừa trò chuyện vừa ăn thịt nướng, rượu đủ cơm no không sai biệt lắm đã gần hai điểm. Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy đi mua đơn, lại ở bỏ tiền không đương bị trước đài báo cho đã trả tiền rồi tiền.

Hắn trở lại vị trí ngồi xuống dưới, nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi chính biên xoa bên miệng nhìn chằm chằm di động bình dùng tay phủi đi xem bằng hữu vòng.

“Ngươi vừa mới đi mua quá đơn?”

“Ân. Thượng WC thời điểm thuận tay thanh toán.” Thiếu niên ngẩng đầu, mi mắt cong cong, “Nghĩ đến ta phía trước hại ngươi quăng ngã hai lần, cũng coi như là một chút bồi thường đi.”

Đối phương biểu tình rất là tinh quái, khóe miệng tươi cười xấu xa, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn một bộ thảo đánh bộ dáng, uống lên nước miếng, “Không phải nói tốt ta tới mời khách sao?”

“Kia lần sau ăn cơm liền ngươi tới thỉnh đi.” Ngô Lỗi hào phóng nói.

“Hành đi.”

Hai người đứng dậy rời đi thịt nướng cửa hàng, ngồi trên phản giáo xe bus. Buổi chiều dương quang có chút liệt, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn ngồi ở bên người ngồi xe ngồi vào ngây thơ buồn ngủ Ngô Lỗi, cười kéo lên một bên cửa kính màu lam che quang mành.

Người nọ ngồi ở hắn bên người, đại khái là một cái buổi sáng phát truyền đơn phát mệt mỏi, gà con mổ thóc dường như gật đầu, trên đầu kia dúm đứng ngạo nghễ bất khuất ngốc mao còn sừng sững ở kia cuộn lại mềm mại phát trung ương, khuôn mặt bị ánh mặt trời chiếu đến nổi lên đỏ ửng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhịn không được vươn tay, muốn lặng lẽ áp xuống hắn kia lũ ngốc mao, lại phát hiện kia dúm mao nhậm ngươi đông tây nam bắc phong, như cũ ngoan cường.

Hắn khóe miệng ý cười càng tăng lên, “Tính. Như vậy cũng rất đáng yêu.”

Hai người ở xe bus một đường hơi hoảng hạ rốt cuộc trở lại trường học, Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ vỗ vai hắn, đem hắn từ trong lúc ngủ mơ đánh thức, mang theo như cũ ngây thơ Ngô Lỗi xuống xe.

Ngô Lỗi đầu đại khái là còn không có hoàn toàn từ trong mộng tỉnh táo lại, xuống xe thời điểm thiếu chút nữa chân trái vướng chân phải quăng ngã cái cẩu gặm bùn, may mắn Lưu hạo nhiên ở hắn phía sau tay mắt lanh lẹ xách hắn sau cổ, cùng đề tiểu kê dường như đem hắn từ quăng ngã cái đầy mặt huyết thảm án trung giải cứu ra tới.

“Tưởng cái gì đâu? Thanh tỉnh điểm.” Hắn nghe được phía sau Lưu hạo nhiên nói như vậy, sau đó buông lỏng ra sau cổ tay, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên cảm giác chính mình mặt nhiệt lên.

Quỷ biết sao lại thế này, đại khái là vừa rồi ngồi ở bên cửa sổ phơi lâu rồi.

Hắn như vậy ngây thơ nghĩ, mà lại ngây thơ đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên vào trường học, cuối cùng thiếu chút nữa ngây thơ cùng hắn vào kế khoa viện.

“Ngô Lỗi, còn chưa ngủ tỉnh đâu?” Trước người Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên dừng lại bước chân, hại Ngô Lỗi thiếu chút nữa đụng vào hắn bối.

“Ân?”

“Ta đều đi mau đến ký túc xá.” Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người, nhìn chằm chằm không ở trạng thái Ngô Lỗi, trong mắt tràn đầy trêu chọc, “Đến bây giờ còn chưa ngủ tỉnh? Nghĩ tới tới làm kế viện người?”

“Phi.” Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc phục hồi tinh thần lại, mọi nơi đánh giá một vòng mới phát hiện chính mình thật sự đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên đi tới kế khoa viện ký túc xá hạ, “Ta chính là một cái không lưu ý.”

“Được rồi, ngươi sớm một chút trở về đi, đều mau chạng vạng.”

“Nga.”

Ngô Lỗi xoay người, đột nhiên có chút tiết khí, rồi sau đó lại nghĩ tới cái gì, nhanh chóng quay đầu lại, “Ngươi giữa trưa nói kia bữa cơm, còn thiếu đâu, ngươi cũng đừng quên. Tuy rằng này đốn xem như ta nhận lỗi thỉnh, hạ đốn chính là vẫn là muốn ngươi tới thỉnh.”

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một chút, khóe mắt đuôi lông mày chậm rãi tràn ra ý cười, kia sạch sẽ thanh triệt đôi mắt ở hoàng hôn dương quang hạ phá lệ ôn nhu, như là một đầu ôn thuần lộc.

“Hảo.” Hắn nói như vậy, giơ lên tay quơ quơ di động, “Di động liên hệ.”

Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc như là được đến cái gì quan trọng bảo đảm, cảm thấy mỹ mãn gật gật đầu, xoay người đi nhanh bước đi chân, hướng chính mình ký túc xá đi đến.

Hoàng hôn quang phá lệ ôn hòa, chiếu vào hắn trên người, làm hắn thoải mái đến nhịn không được nhắm mắt lại.

Trái tim như là ngâm ở nước ấm, thích ý đến làm người nhảy nhót.

Thời gian nếu là tại đây một khắc đình chỉ cũng hảo. Hắn như vậy nghĩ, cảm thụ được đến từ lồng ngực nhảy lên.

Như là trong lòng có một con tung tăng nhảy nhót nai con, bị đâm chết.

Hắn lại khổ sở, ngược lại vui vẻ đến suýt chút cười ra tiếng.

Cái gì nhận lỗi mua đơn a, đương nhiên tất cả đều là giả.

Hắn lại không ngốc, đương nhiên là cố ý a.

Ngô Lỗi cầm lấy di động, nhìn WeChat thượng xếp hạng cái thứ nhất thanh Tin Nhắn, cong lên mắt.

Rất nhiều đồ vật, đương nhiên muốn cho nhau thua thiệt, mới có kế tiếp có thể viết.

Cho nên, Lưu hạo nhiên cần thiết đến thiếu.

Hắn trong lòng không cẩn thận đâm chết kia chỉ lộc, khiến cho Lưu hạo nhiên tới để đi.

Dù sao hắn ngu như vậy.


	99. Hạc về

Trinh nguyên mười bốn năm mùa hè, sau giờ ngọ dương quang xuyên thấu qua xanh ngắt kính trúc rơi tại lạnh sụp vằn nước chiếu trúc thượng, ở gió nhẹ hạ thổi quét hạ toái kim lung lay, Tiết vương phủ Thủy Các không có dính lên nửa điểm thời tiết nóng, thủy tinh mành ngoại hồ nước tràn đầy khai nửa trì hoa sen, nhưng thật ra có vài phần Dao Trì tiên cảnh bộ dáng.

Quần áo đơn bạc mát lạnh thiếu niên tư thái thanh thản một tay chống cằm nửa dựa bàn nhỏ nghỉ ngơi, bởi vì ở nhà hóng mát mà không thúc khởi tóc đen nhu thuận rối tung ở sau người, mắt đuôi thon dài, mặt mày tuấn lãng, hốc mắt thâm thúy, xuất trần cao quý mang theo vài phần hiếm thấy dị tộc phong tình, làm người nhịn không được ghé mắt.

“Thế tử.” Một bên người hầu tiếp nhận hạ nhân đệ thượng thiệp, đứng ở các ngoại hướng bên trong thăm quá nửa cái đầu, chú ý tới thiển miên thiếu niên sau, do dự một lát, vẫn là quyết định thông báo.

Phòng trong thiếu niên hơi hơi vừa động, mảnh dài lông mi run lên, mở bừng mắt, mang theo vài phần ủ rũ, hỏi, “Chuyện gì?”

Kia người hầu tuy rằng gần người hầu hạ Tiết vương Tam thế tử có mấy năm, xưa nay biết được Tam thế tử là có tiếng diện mạo tuấn tiếu, lại vẫn là sẽ ở ngẫu nhiên bởi vì đối phương xuất chúng dung mạo theo bản năng sinh ra một lát trố mắt tới.

Nghe đồn Tam thế tử mẹ đẻ là nào đó Tây Vực tới Hồ cơ, bị năm đó tiêu dao Tiết vương gặp, vừa gặp đã thương, nạp vào phủ để, sủng ái có thêm, nhất thời phong cảnh vô hạn, lại bởi vì sau lại sinh Tam thế tử bị thương thân mình, sớm chết bệnh. Tam thế tử cũng bởi vì hỗn huyết duyên cớ, tướng mạo hơi dị thường người, tuy rằng mi cốt cùng mũi môi hình dáng nhu hòa, hai mắt lại mang theo dị tộc người thâm thúy, đồng tử mang theo vài phần lục ý, xinh đẹp mang theo một chút yêu dị, cũng may bản thân khí chất xuất chúng, một trung hoà xuống dưới nhưng thật ra huyền diệu thật sự, làm người ghé mắt.

“Thế tử, kia ngọc tinh các đương gia sai người đưa tin tức lại đây, nói là ngài phía trước làm đến tìm đồ vật tìm được rồi, đã khiển người đưa tới, hiện tại liền ở phía trước thính chờ đâu.”

“Nga?” Thiếu niên đuôi lông mày hơi chọn, cảm thấy hứng thú, liền lời nói đều mang theo vài phần kinh ngạc cùng hứng thú, “Tìm? Hắn động tác nhưng thật ra rất nhanh.”

Mấy ngày trước, Tiết vương phủ Tam thế tử đột nhiên làm cái ly kỳ mộng, tỉnh lại liền bắt đầu mời Trường An các đại cửa hàng kỳ trân đồ cổ cửa hàng chưởng quầy nhất nhất tế nói, nói là muốn tìm một kiện kỳ trân bảo vật, này bảo vật không phải dị vực đá màu, cũng không phải cái gì trân quý thủ công đồ vật, mà là một kiện xiêm y. Một kiện từ trong lời đồn lăng tiêu cẩm dệt liền vũ y.

Này lăng tiêu cẩm vốn chính là sống ở trong lời đồn đồ vật, chỉ nghe kỳ danh, không thấy này vật, càng đừng nói là một kiện chuế đầy khinh bạc đồ tế nhuyễn lông đuôi xiêm y. Người khác cười rộ này Tam thế tử ngày thường bị Vương gia nuông chiều từ bé hỏng rồi, tùy hứng thực, muốn thiên yếu địa, thanh sắc khuyển mã không việc chính đáng sự, không nghĩ tới thật đúng là có nhân vi hắn tìm được như vậy cái đồ vật.

Ngọc tinh các chưởng quầy sai người đưa tới vũ y thật là lăng tiêu cẩm dệt liền, cùng hắn ở trong mộng nhìn thấy vô kém. Trắng thuần như sương tuyết, tính chất khinh bạc mấy trọng áo lụa ngoại khoác phúc tầng tầng lớp lớp tế nhuyễn lông đuôi, kia lông đuôi nhỏ dài đồ tế nhuyễn, không giống tầm thường trên thị trường ái dùng khổng tước vũ, nhưng thật ra càng như là điểu thú lông chim, thuần trắng hỗn loạn mấy đuôi màu đỏ, vừa thấy liền biết không là tầm thường quần áo.

Thiếu niên rũ mắt chăm chú nhìn gỗ mun bên trong hộp vũ y thật lâu sau, nhịn không được duỗi tay mơn trớn kia quần áo, dưới ánh mặt trời vũ y phiếm một tầng nhạt nhẽo vầng sáng, mỹ lệ mà thần bí, ngoại tầng bao trùm lông chim lại là không gió tự động, mang theo một cổ kỳ dị dao động, làm chỉnh kiện quần áo đều rực rỡ lấp lánh.

“Thay ta số tiền lớn hảo sinh cảm tạ chưởng quầy, không cần chậm trễ.”

Thiếu niên đuôi lông mày hiện lên vài phần buồn bã, sai người đem hộp thu hảo, xoay người ngẩng đầu nhìn xa tiệm tây thái dương, hoảng hốt gian dường như là trông thấy mấy chỉ tư thái duyên dáng bạch hạc bay qua, lại nhìn chăm chú khi, đã không thấy tung tích.

Cái kia ly kỳ trong mộng, tựa hồ cũng có bạch hạc nhô lên cao bay qua, lại khó tìm thân ảnh, chỉ dư hắn lòng tràn đầy buồn bã.

Ngoài cửa lộn xộn tiếng người phảng phất là nguyên tự Mộng Mô triệu hoán, đem hắn sinh sôi từ trằn trọc ly kỳ ở cảnh trong mơ kéo về. Thiếu niên cau mày mở mắt ra, mới hoảng hốt trung phát hiện đã là sáng sớm, nhỏ vụn dương quang xuyên thấu qua màn trúc chiếu vào trên mặt đất, mang theo giữa hè thanh triệt, hắn đứng dậy hợp lại quá dài phát, dạo bước tới cửa, mới đưa lúc trước áp lực hỗn độn nói nhỏ nghe xong cái mơ hồ.

Dưới bậc khom người thị nữ, nơi xa lui tới hạ nhân, đều là sắc mặt khó lường, mang theo vài phần hoảng loạn hoảng sợ, phú quý xa hoa phủ đệ giờ phút này phóng nhãn nhìn lại đầy đất bạch nhứ, làm người vô cớ sinh ra tám tháng tuyết bay ảo giác tới, tập trung nhìn vào mới phát hiện kia đầy đất màu trắng không phải tuyết bay, mà là ly kỳ bạch vũ, tầng tầng lớp lớp, mềm mại xoã tung rơi xuống đầy đất, quỷ quyệt huyền huyễn thực.

Thiếu niên vẫy vẫy tay, kêu lên một cái thị nữ tiến lên hỏi ý nói, “Đây là có chuyện gì?”

“Hồi thế tử, nô tỳ cũng không biết đây là có chuyện gì, chỉ là nghe nói sáng sớm thượng trong phủ chính là dáng vẻ này, quản gia không cho chúng ta nói bậy, chỉ là sai người quét tước toàn bộ sân..” Thị nữ ngừng sau một lúc lâu, phục lại lắp bắp mở miệng, “Nô tỳ nghe nói, này bạch vũ…… Chỉ có chúng ta này trong vương phủ hạ, nơi khác đều không có……”

Tựa hồ là bị miệng mình toái giảng ra sự thật dọa tới rồi, thị nữ lông mi run lên, “Nghe nói liền trong cung Hoàng Thượng đều kinh động, phái Thái Sử Cục người tới xem, chiếm nửa ngày tinh lại nói không ra cái nguyên cớ tới……”

Thiếu niên phất tay bính lui thị nữ, đi đến trong viện, ánh mặt trời rắc tới, kim sắc quang mang phô ở đầy đất mềm mại lông đuôi thượng, phụt ra ra kì diệu sắc thái, như là rải kim tiết, vì to như vậy vương phủ thêm vài phần huyễn lệ ý vị tới, đồng thời cũng chiếu đến hắn trong lòng vừa động, theo bản năng tiếp nhận một đuôi phiêu khởi cánh chim, đánh giá cẩn thận, trong đầu hiện lên linh tinh quen thuộc lại xa lạ cảm xúc tới.

Như là chạm đến nào đó kỳ dị giao điểm, trong mộng mê ly Đại Đường cảnh trong mơ, cùng hiện thực chân thật tồn tại lăng tiêu vũ y cùng với ly kỳ khắp nơi nhung vũ, tại đây một khắc giao hội, tựa hồ ở vận mệnh chú định biểu thị cái gì.

Lòng bàn tay kia đuôi thú vũ non nớt mềm nhẹ, dưới ánh mặt trời hiện lên một lát lưu quang tới, trong nháy mắt vi diệu ảo cảnh xẹt qua hắn tầm nhìn —— phú quý Tiết vương phủ để, tinh xảo Thủy Các, nửa trì lá sen điền điền, trong thời gian ngắn trôi đi, hướng phía sau thối lui, lạnh băng không tiếng động sương trắng đằng khởi, hư hóa thật cảm, làm hắn cơ hồ sinh ra thân ở cảnh trong mơ ảo giác tới.

Không, có lẽ này hết thảy đều không phải ảo giác.

Ít nhất này trước mắt hết thảy, không nên là hắn vị trí chính là thời đại sở hữu.

Mỗi một cái đường phố, mỗi một chỗ lâu phường, mỗi một chỗ thần bí chỗ rẽ, đều mang theo sáng lạn tươi sống sinh cơ, như là sách sử ghi lại giống nhau, kinh vĩ gian tiềm tàng tráng lệ huy hoàng.

Quý tộc tụ tập biệt thự phường, phía tây hoàn thành lộ, con đường ca vũ thăng bình Bình Khang Phường, chính là an tới cửa, xuống ngựa an trí hảo tọa kỵ, đi bộ xuyên qua Chu Tước môn đường cái, càng là hướng tây dị vực phong thái càng là dày đặc. Hết thảy đều là hắn sở quen thuộc Trường An, hết thảy lại phi hắn sở quen thuộc Trường An.

Như vậy Trường An quá mức rộng rãi hưng thịnh, như là một tòa mây trôi bốc lên bảo trì, tựa như ảo mộng, là hắn sở chưa bao giờ từng gặp qua.

Giống như sách sử sở ghi lại Thịnh Đường.

Hắn theo dòng người lang thang không có mục tiêu về phía trước đi, nửa đường bị trong không khí mê ly mùi hương hấp dẫn, chờ đến chính mình phục hồi tinh thần lại thời điểm, mới kinh ngạc phát hiện chính mình đã thân ở diễm tuyệt thiên hạ chợ phía tây. Ngọc môn quan ngoại rộng lớn thế giới có quá nhiều kỳ trân dị bảo, mang theo dị quốc phong tình người cùng vật vượt qua ngàn dặm tụ tập đến này khối hưng thịnh quốc thổ, ở tha hương sáng lập ra tân thiên địa cùng truyền thuyết tới.

Đây là nổi tiếng thiên hạ chợ phía tây.

Thiếu niên ở một nhà tên là “Hồ ngọc các” mộc dưới lầu nghỉ chân, ngẩng đầu quan sát kỹ lưỡng này tòa tinh xảo phòng ốc. Hán phong mái cong hạ đấu củng tinh xảo, lại xoa vài phần Tây Vực đặc sắc, cẩn thận điêu khắc mềm mại dây nho mạn, lầu hai nửa khai cửa sổ không gián đoạn truyền đến hồ không tư mạn diệu kỳ dị âm điệu, hỗn thanh thúy chuông bạc thanh cùng lui tới khách nhân nói chuyện với nhau thanh, náo nhiệt thật sự, mơ hồ còn có thể nhìn thấy dáng múa mạn diệu khuôn mặt diễm lệ Hồ cơ qua lại xuyên qua thân ảnh.

Như là bị thứ gì vận mệnh chú định dẫn đường, thế tử do dự một lát, vẫn là nhịn không được nhấc chân đi vào nhà này tiệm ăn, liền ở hắn mới vừa đứng yên muốn duỗi tay tiếp đón tiểu nhị tới một hồ ướp lạnh rượu nho khi, lại mắt thấy kia cần lao bận việc tiểu nhị tự hắn trước người đi qua, thừa dịp hắn còn không có tới kịp né tránh không đương, trực tiếp xuyên qua thân thể hắn, hướng phía sau một bàn khách nhân đi đến.

Như là bị người vô cớ ngạnh sinh sinh đánh một côn, hắn suy nghĩ muôn vàn, trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên nói cái gì, rốt cuộc kinh hãi ý thức được chính mình quả thực thân ở nào đó quỷ quyệt ở cảnh trong mơ, không người có thể nhìn đến chính mình.

Như vậy hiện tại chính mình thân ở thịnh thế Trường An, cũng đều không phải là là chân thật Trường An.

Cách đó không xa Hồ cơ dừng múa một khúc, cổ tay gian chuế chuỗi dài chuông bạc leng keng rung động, mặt mày thâm thúy, thân hình cao gầy, hơi hơi khom người chào bế mạc sau cùng một bên nhạc sư nói cái gì, không nghĩ tới xoay người không đương lại cùng một bên đi ngang qua đánh tạp thiếu niên đụng vào nhau, khách nhân ăn thừa chén đĩa nháy mắt nát đầy đất, vũ nữ tinh xảo mềm nhẹ vũ váy cũng bị nước canh rải nửa người.

Diễm lệ nữ tử nguyên bản quyên nhàn mặt mày nháy mắt tễ ở cùng nhau, mang theo vài phần phẫn nộ cùng vặn vẹo, buột miệng thốt ra một chuỗi dài gió mạnh thốt vũ xa lạ âm tiết rõ ràng biểu đạt ra nàng bất mãn.

Kia thiếu niên đại khái là ý thức được chính mình phạm sai lầm cũng không đơn giản, lập tức nằm sấp xuống không ngừng xin tha, nằm ở trên mặt đất không dám đứng dậy, cổ xưa quần áo hạ gầy yếu thân thể nhẹ nhàng run rẩy. Bên cạnh một vòng tử người không có nửa điểm khuyên bảo ý tứ, đảo đều là ngẩng đầu nghiền ngẫm nhìn náo nhiệt, nhậm vũ nữ đối với thiếu niên xì hơi, đến cuối cùng thế nhưng nhịn không được bắt đầu động nổi lên tay, ước chừng đá kia thiếu niên vài chân.

Thế tử đứng ở một bên rất xa trông thấy một màn này, trong lòng vừa động, có điều thương tiếc, phục lại tư cập chính mình giờ phút này thân ở huyền huyễn chi cảnh, không người có thể trông thấy chính mình, chỉ có thể từ bỏ, trơ mắt nhìn thiếu niên vững chắc ăn kia Hồ cơ vài chân mới bị buông tha, chật vật đem nát đầy đất chén đĩa thu thập hảo vội vàng lui ra.

Liền ở hắn chuẩn bị xoay người rời đi là lúc, thiếu niên cõng hắn thân mình xoay lại đây, nguyên bản bị ngăn trở dung mạo cũng rốt cuộc bày ra, làm hắn trong lúc nhất thời mở to hai mắt, trong lòng đại chấn, định ở tại chỗ một bước khó đi.

Kia gầy yếu thiếu niên thế nhưng cùng hắn dung mạo chừng chín thành gần.

Đồng dạng là Trung Nguyên cùng dị vực hỗn hợp huyết thống, mũi môi cơ hồ hoàn toàn tương đồng, cô đơn cặp kia đôi mắt so với hắn còn muốn thâm thúy xinh đẹp, đồng tử là thần bí u thúy sắc, làm thiếu niên chỉnh trương khuôn mặt bằng bạch tăng thêm vài phần diễm lệ.

Quá mức tương tự, nếu không phải đối phương đồng tử màu sắc so với hắn chính mình màu lục đậm nhạt nhẽo rất nhiều, hắn cơ hồ muốn cho rằng đó chính là ở cảnh trong mơ chính mình. Chính là cũng không phải, kia thiếu niên so với hắn tới nói muốn gầy yếu rất nhiều, thân hình tinh tế, quang xem quần áo liền biết hắn vẫn luôn quá thật sự là kham khổ, mà chính hắn lại là Tiết vương tam tử, từ nhỏ ở cẩm y ngọc thực trung lớn lên, sống trong nhung lụa, mỗi người đều phải tôn xưng một tiếng “Tam thế tử”.

Quần áo tôn quý thế tử tức khắc sinh ra vài phần tìm tòi nghiên cứu hứng thú tới, nguyên bản đã nâng lên chuẩn bị rời đi nện bước cũng thu trở về, thay đổi phương hướng, đi theo kia đánh tạp thiếu niên phía sau, đi vào hồ ngọc các hậu viện.

Tất cả mọi người nhìn không thấy hắn đều có nhìn không thấy chỗ tốt, tỷ như giờ phút này.

Hắn đi theo thiếu niên một đường trằn trọc, thấy hắn đem rách nát chén đĩa xử lý tốt, lại ăn chưởng quầy một đốn đau mắng, mới rốt cuộc lặng lẽ về tới hậu viện, đánh một chậu nước giếng, ngồi ở một gian phòng chất củi giai trước lẳng lặng chà lau chính mình miệng vết thương.

Thiếu niên nhật tử quá rất là kham khổ, không riêng gì thân hình tinh tế, liền vén lên cổ tay áo hạ cánh tay cũng là tế gầy thật sự, một tay là có thể nhẹ nhàng cầm bộ dáng, cổ tay gian tiểu oa rõ ràng có thể thấy được.

Hắn ở thiếu niên bên cạnh người ngồi xuống, nhìn trên cổ tay hắn loang lổ ứ thanh, trong lòng không khỏi dâng lên vài phần thương tiếc tới.

Rốt cuộc là cùng chính mình như thế tương tự dung mạo, liền tính không phải một cái khác thời không chính mình, cũng tuyệt đối cùng hắn rất có sâu xa, chính là chính hắn trừ bỏ ở một bên nhìn cái gì đều làm không được.

Liền ở hắn cho rằng việc này cứ như vậy kết thúc thời điểm, không trung lại truyền đến một trận thú vũ phành phạch thanh, càng lúc càng gần, hắn ngẩng đầu, vừa lúc đem sân trên không xoay quanh bạch hạc thu vào đáy mắt. Thân hình tinh tế duyên dáng bạch hạc mang theo rất nhỏ phong ba, triển khai cánh dưới ánh mặt trời rực rỡ lấp lánh, làm hắn vô cớ nhớ tới phía trước rơi xuống mãn viện nhung vũ cùng kia hao hết sức người sức của tìm được lăng tiêu vũ y tới, thêm chi thân bên cái này cùng chính mình tám chín thành tương tự thiếu niên, hắn trong lòng kia phân minh minh mệnh định cảm giác càng vì mãnh liệt.

Có lẽ hết thảy đều có nhân quả.

Không trung rơi xuống linh tinh vài miếng điểu vũ, liền tại hạ một khắc, kia bạch hạc giữa không trung trong thời gian ngắn hóa thành hình người, lôi cuốn loá mắt toái kim dương quang, ở hắn cùng thiếu niên trong ánh mắt cũng tựa một mảnh bay xuống lông chim giống nhau, tư thái uyển chuyển nhẹ nhàng dừng ở trong viện cây bạch quả thượng.

Chúng ngàn cố, không bằng phàm trần kinh hồng thoáng nhìn.

Kia bạch hạc hóa thành thiếu niên đầu đội tinh xảo mào, trên người ăn mặc đúng là kia kiện hắn sở tìm được lăng tiêu vũ y. Không gió tự động, dưới ánh mặt trời như cũ rực rỡ lấp lánh, khinh bạc mờ ảo, tinh xảo cổ tay áo thượng thêu chỉ bạc cuốn vân văn mơ hồ có thể thấy được, mặt mày thanh tuấn tú lệ, sạch sẽ thật sự, phiên nếu trích tiên, làm người nhịn không được tán thưởng.

Cái này vũ y, quả nhiên chỉ có hắn thích hợp, cũng chỉ có hắn có thể xuyên.

Thế tử trong lòng chấn động, kinh ngạc cảm thán rất nhiều trong lòng lại nảy lên vài phần đau buồn nỗi khổ riêng cùng cảm khái, kéo dài không dứt, làm hắn mạc danh trướng hoài, kéo dài không tiêu tan, về phương diện khác lại càng thêm khẳng định hiện giờ cái này ảo cảnh cùng chính mình cắt không đứt, gỡ càng rối hơn liên hệ.

“Ngươi, ai?” Hỗn huyết gầy yếu thiếu niên kinh ngạc cảm thán với bạch hạc hóa hình, thao không thuần thục Hán ngữ mở miệng, ngữ điệu quái dị thật sự.

“Đau không?” Kia bạch hạc thiếu niên vẫn chưa trả lời hắn vấn đề, chỉ là ngồi ở cây bạch quả thô tráng chi đầu, sắc mặt thanh đạm, mở miệng thanh sắc cũng là quạnh quẽ tới rồi cực hạn, lại nửa điểm làm người không cảm giác được xa cách.

Khuôn mặt xinh đẹp hỗn huyết thiếu niên sửng sốt một chút, không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ hỏi cái này vấn đề, mảnh dài lông mi nhẹ nhàng rung động, sau một lúc lâu mới mở miệng, gằn từng chữ một đáp, “Không có việc gì, ta, thói quen.”

Người mặc vũ y bạch hạc thiếu niên từ trên cây nhẹ nhàng nhảy xuống, chậm rãi đi đến hắn trước người, nâng lên tay ở hắn trước mặt triển khai, lòng bàn tay hách là một vại nho nhỏ thuốc dán, “Thu đi, lau về sau thương sẽ hảo đến nhanh lên.”

Thế tử nhìn hỗn huyết thiếu niên ngốc lăng cùng bạch hạc thiếu niên đối diện thật lâu sau, mới rốt cuộc lúng ta lúng túng từ hắn trong tay tiếp nhận thuốc dán, “Cảm ơn.”

Kia bạch hạc thiếu niên nhìn hắn xinh đẹp dị tộc khuôn mặt, rũ mắt một lát, xoay người mới vừa đi ra vài bước, đã bị hắn gọi lại.

“Chờ, nhất đẳng!”

Hắn bước chân một đốn, mới chậm rãi chuyển qua thân mình, “Như thế nào?”

“Ngươi, tên.” Hỗn huyết thiếu niên đôi mắt dưới ánh mặt trời xanh biếc trong suốt, thanh triệt thấy đáy, như là nhất thượng đẳng thuý ngọc, xinh đẹp đến làm người tán thưởng.

“Bạch long.” Hắn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, mặt mày có điều buông lỏng, nháy mắt mang lên vài phần mềm mại sắc thái, “Ngươi đâu?”

“Ta, không có, tên.” Thiếu niên đáp thật sự là nghiêm túc.

Bạch hạc thiếu niên như là nghĩ tới sự tình gì, trong mắt hiện lên một lát động dung, “Phải không, vậy ngươi cùng ta rất giống.”

“Giống?” Hắn không đọc hiểu đối phương đáy mắt phức tạp sắc thái, chỉ là oai quá đầu lặp lại một bên hắn nói, phục mà đột nhiên nở nụ cười, “Ngươi, giúp ta, tên?”

Tuy rằng nói rất là trúc trắc, đứt quãng, bạch long lại như cũ nghe hiểu hắn ý tứ, xoay người nghiêm túc nhìn hắn, “Ngươi muốn ta giúp ngươi lấy cái tên?”

Thiếu niên ngồi ở thềm đá thượng, quần áo cổ xưa, khuôn mặt như nước giống nhau sạch sẽ, ý thức được đối phương đã hiểu chính mình ý tứ, vui vẻ gật gật đầu, “Tên.”

Bạch long nhìn hắn trầm tư một lát, rốt cuộc mở miệng, duỗi tay xoa xoa hắn mềm mại phát, khóe miệng mang theo nhạt nhẽo ý cười, “Vậy kêu như ý đi.”

Thế tử nghe được hắn mở miệng thế đối phương tên, trong lòng rung mạnh, như là rốt cuộc sờ đến khó lường bí ẩn một cái đầu sợi, bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng bên cạnh người mặc vũ y bạch long.

Hắn nhũ danh đã kêu như ý. Chuyện này, trừ bỏ từ nhỏ theo tới đại vú nuôi cùng Tiết vương, còn có mất sớm mẫu thân, lại không người biết hiểu. Hiện giờ cái này thần bí bạch long thế nhưng vì cái kia cùng hắn có chín thành tương tự hỗn huyết thiếu niên đặt tên vì như ý, trong đó ngầm có ý thâm ý làm người không có biện pháp không đi tìm tòi nghiên cứu.

“Như ý như ý, nguyện ngươi sau này nhân sinh, vạn sự như ý.”

“Như ý?” Hỗn huyết thiếu niên lặp lại một lần hắn nói, nghiêm túc gật gật đầu, “Vậy, như ý.”

“Vậy ngươi, về sau, tới sao?”

Bạch hạc thiếu niên ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn chân trời tiệm vựng thành mân màu tím mây bay, theo sau triều hắn trấn an mà cười cười, “Sẽ, ta về sau sẽ vẫn luôn ở Trường An.”

Trần thế một cái chớp mắt, trong mộng mười năm. Ba năm tái năm tháng cũng bất quá búng tay giây lát.

Cái kia tên là như ý hỗn huyết thiếu niên bay nhanh trưởng thành, bất quá ngắn ngủn mấy năm liền trừu điều thành một cái dáng người cao dài, khuôn mặt xuất sắc người thiếu niên, cùng hiện thế trung Tiết vương phủ Tam thế tử trổ mã đến càng thêm giống nhau.

Hắn vẫn là ngốc tại hồ ngọc lâu, lại không ở cùng trước kia như vậy thê thảm, hỗn thành chưởng quầy phó thủ. Đánh tiểu quá mức khắc nghiệt hoàn cảnh làm hắn bị bắt trưởng thành sớm, đối đạo lý đối nhân xử thế quen thuộc thật sự, gặp người nói tiếng người, gặp quỷ nói chuyện ma quỷ, lại không giống phía trước như vậy nội hướng duy nặc, bất quá trong mắt kia phân linh động nhưng thật ra ngoài dự đoán bị bảo tồn xuống dưới.

Thế tử mấy năm nay vẫn luôn ngốc tại hắn bên người, nhìn như ý chậm rãi lớn lên, hoảng hốt gian lại có một loại nhìn trộm nửa người trưởng thành ảo giác.

Bạch long ngẫu nhiên sẽ đến, lời nói nhất quán không tính là nhiều, nhưng là chín về sau không còn có ban đầu xa lạ xa xôi cảm, tâm tình hảo khi cũng sẽ khai nói giỡn, khi thì trêu cợt một chút từ từ lớn lên như ý, nhưng là càng nhiều thời điểm là ngồi ở trong viện cây bạch quả hạ bàn đu dây thượng, cùng như ý một hỏi một đáp nói chuyện với nhau. Đại đa số thời điểm đều là như ý hỏi, bạch long đáp, nói chuyện trời đất, giúp hắn một chữ một chữ sửa đúng vòng khẩu Hán ngữ phát âm, dạy hắn làm người xử sự chi đạo, vì hắn phổ cập khoa học chính mình sở trường ảo thuật, dạy hắn biết chữ.

Như ý mười bốn tuổi về sau nhân sinh, đều là bạch long cấp, bao gồm tên của hắn. Có thể nói là bạch long tạo thành hiện giờ như ý.

Mà hắn cũng là ở phía sau tới chậm rãi thâm nhập hiểu biết trung mới hiểu đến ban đầu bạch long là vì cái gì tìm được hắn.

Bởi vì kia một phần nói không rõ thưởng thức lẫn nhau.

Hắn cùng hắn đều là không bị thế giới này sở nhìn thẳng đối xử tử tế quá người.

Bạch long thân sinh phụ thân bởi vì thiếu nợ cờ bạc đem bạch long bán cho hiện giờ sư phó, hắn từ nhỏ chịu khổ, bị buộc học vô số ảo thuật, một đường theo chính mình sư phó đi vào Trường An, rốt cuộc chậm rãi nổi danh, ở thiên tử trước người đứng vững gót chân.

Hắn cùng hắn đều là sống ở người khác dưới mái hiên người, vạn sự đều có điều băn khoăn, cần xem người khác sắc mặt, chưa nói tới viên mãn.

Chỉ là, như ý quá đến so bạch long hảo, hắn nhân sinh ít nhất còn có bạch long tới dẫn đường.

“Lại quá đoạn nhật tử, Hoàng Thượng sẽ vì Quý Phi mở tiệc, mọi người đều có thể một thấy Quý Phi phong tư.” Bạch long ngồi ở bàn đu dây thượng, trên người lăng tiêu vũ y mang theo nhất quán nhỏ vụn quang mang, khuôn mặt mang theo vài phần tò mò cùng chờ mong, làm như ý không có biện pháp không thèm để ý.

“Quý Phi? Là cái kia danh dương thiên hạ Dương Quý Phi sao?”

“Là nàng.”

“Nghe đồn nàng đẹp thực, là trăm năm khó gặp mỹ nhân.” Như ý ngồi ở cây bạch quả hạ ghế đá thượng, nghiêm túc mân mê xuống tay gian một chuỗi tinh tế tinh xảo chuông bạc, đầu ngón tay tung bay gian mang theo nhỏ vụn thanh thúy thanh âm, buông xuống lông mi phảng phất lông quạ nhỏ dài nồng đậm, xa xa nhìn lại kia hỗn huyết xuất chúng khuôn mặt như cũ đục lỗ vô cùng, làm bạch long nhịn không được xuất thần một lát.

“Nghe nói trên người nàng cũng có một nửa người Hồ huyết thống, là cái hỗn huyết.”

Như ý chú ý tới hắn trong miệng “Cũng”, đuôi lông mày hơi chọn, dừng trong tay động tác, ngẩng đầu cùng bạch long đối diện, “Hỗn huyết?”

Phục mà cười khẽ lên, nguyên bản không mang theo biểu tình nhìn có vài phần yêu dị xuất trần khuôn mặt nháy mắt mềm mại, hóa thành bạch long sở quen thuộc tuấn tú rộng rãi, “Nói được nhưng thật ra liền ta đều nhịn không được tò mò lên, này Quý Phi rốt cuộc là như thế nào tuyệt sắc.”

“Nửa tháng sau chính là cực lạc chi yến, Hoàng Thượng đặc xá thiên hạ, phàm là Trường An trong vòng bá tánh, đều có thể tham gia, như ý, ngươi muốn đi sao?” Bạch long hạ bàn đu dây, chậm rãi đến gần, ở bên cạnh hắn ghế đá ngồi xuống dưới.

“Ta?” Hỗn huyết thiếu niên ngẩng đầu triều hắn nhẹ nhàng cười, cầm khởi trên bàn đá một đóa từ Ba Tư thương nhân nơi đó mua tới chín cánh hoa sen tiểu sức, xếp vào kia xuyến nạm chuông bạc lắc tay bên trong, rốt cuộc thu cái đuôi, đại công cáo thành, theo sau nhặt lên bạch long rũ ở vũ y gian tay, đặt trên bàn, ở hắn trong ánh mắt vì này cẩn thận mang lên lắc tay.

“Ta liền tính, cực lạc chi yến ngày ấy khắp chốn mừng vui, hồ ngọc các tất nhiên sinh ý vội thật sự, ta nhưng thoát không khai thân, ngươi liền thay ta nhìn xem đi.”

Xinh đẹp tinh tế lắc tay dùng tơ hồng biên thành, tinh xảo thật sự, nhưng thật ra cùng bạch long cánh tay thượng vẽ thần bí yêu dị hồng văn giao tương hô ứng, cực kỳ xứng đôi.

Bạch long thấy hắn khấu hảo lắc tay, thu hồi tay tỉ mỉ đánh giá nửa ngày như ý đưa cho chính mình đồ vật, nhăn lại mi hơi mang ghét bỏ mở miệng, “Vì cái gì còn muốn mang theo chuông bạc, nương khí.”

“Đến lúc đó ngươi biến thành bạch hạc, còn sẽ hệ ở chân của ngươi thượng, bay lên tới thời điểm khẳng định rất êm tai, cái gì kêu nương khí?”

“Kia hoa sen đâu? Vì cái gì còn muốn trụy hoa sen?”

“Bởi vì ta thích a.”

“Ta không thích.”

“Ngươi không thích không quan trọng, ta thích là đến nơi.”

Cực lạc chi yến ngày đó quả thực muôn người đều đổ xô ra đường, mênh mông cuồn cuộn lưu vân ở chân trời đôi khởi từng tòa quỳnh lâu, bị mặt trời lặn mạ lên một tầng diễm lệ bàng bạc lưu kim sắc, cùng trên mặt đất huy hoàng Trường An dao tương hô ứng, giống như trần thế gian cách xa nhau thật thể cùng huyễn hình, hết thảy đều như là một hồi to lớn hoa lệ ảo thuật.

Bất quá búng tay giây lát, kia vàng rực ngay lập tức biến thành quanh co khúc khuỷu hoa hồng tím, đem thủy sang phát sang mái cong hạ huyền lưu li trản đánh đến tựa như ảo mộng. Chu Tước môn đại đạo thượng ngàn trản hoa đăng theo thứ tự sáng lên, rũ xuống tua ở trong gió nhẹ nhàng lay động, cùng trên đường ồn ào náo động đám người ứng hòa, dung thành nhất phồn hoa thịnh thế chi cảnh.

Như ý ngồi ở hồ ngọc các lầu hai, xa xa ngắm nhìn hoàng thành trung tâm dâng lên nhiều đóa pháo hoa, theo sau đem nắm ở lòng bàn tay kia xuyến chuông bạc mang ở chính mình trên tay trái. Tinh xảo chuông bạc, độc đáo chín cánh hoa sen, cùng lúc trước tặng cùng bạch long cái kia lắc tay giống nhau như đúc.

Rất nhiều chuyện không thể nói, như vậy hắn có thể làm sự tình chính là đem này hết thảy vùi vào đáy lòng.

Chỉ là như ý không nghĩ tới, thế sự sẽ như thế chọc ghẹo người.

Thiên Bảo mười bốn năm, cực lạc chi yến mười ngày sau, An Lộc Sơn khởi binh, mấy chục vạn đại quân tới gần Trường An, phát ngôn bừa bãi muốn Đường Huyền Tông giao ra ngôi vị hoàng đế cùng Dương Quý Phi, nếu không huyết tẩy Trường An, huyền tông huề Quý Phi cùng tâm phúc mang theo mười vạn cấm quân hốt hoảng mà chạy. Tự cực lạc chi yến, đến An Lộc Sơn tạo phản, trước sau một tháng đều không đến.

Bạch long ở đi theo rời đi trước một đêm nửa đêm lén đi đi vào hồ ngọc các, gõ vang hắn cửa phòng, giữa mày là mạt không đi sầu lo.

“Như ý, An Lộc Sơn binh bức Trường An, hiện giờ bên trong thành một mảnh hỗn loạn, dân chúng lầm than, ngươi kế tiếp có tính toán gì không sao?”

“Ta?” Như ý người mặc áo đơn, ở bóng đêm hạ thân hình đơn bạc, ô sắc tóc dài rối tung ở sau đầu, mông lung ánh nến hạ tinh xảo ngũ quan làm người hoảng hốt, mặt nếu hảo nữ, thần sắc lại mang theo vài phần mờ mịt, “Ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm.”

“Ta ngày mai liền phải cùng sư phó cùng nhau tùy huyền tông một đường nam hạ, Trường An đã mấy thế hệ chưa thấy qua chiến tranh rồi, đến lúc đó bên trong thành tất nhiên đại loạn, ngươi……” Bạch long dưới ánh trăng do dự thật lâu sau, rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu nhìn phía hắn, thần sắc kiên định.

“Ngươi muốn hay không cùng ta cùng nhau đi?”

Dưới ánh trăng thiếu niên mặt mày thanh tú, nếu thủy giống nhau sạch sẽ, như nhau ba năm trước đây hắn mới gặp bộ dáng, trên người lăng tiêu vũ y phiêu dật hoa mỹ, ở như nước dưới ánh trăng nhu mỹ lập loè, phảng phất thế gian tốt nhất gấm vóc, khuôn mặt túc mục, mang theo vài phần trịnh trọng cùng khẩn trương, dò hỏi chính mình muốn hay không cùng hắn cùng nhau đi.

Như ý tự biết lấy thân phận của hắn là không có biện pháp theo đuôi hoàng tộc thân tín, bạch long có hắn sư phó dìu dắt, có thể thường bạn hoàng đế tả hữu, chính là hắn không được, hắn rốt cuộc chỉ là một cái bình dân thôi, không có tư cách thật sự đi theo bạch long cùng nhau đi theo.

Chính là hắn không có biện pháp cự tuyệt.

“Hảo.” Hắn xanh biếc ánh mắt ở dưới ánh trăng nhu thành một uông ôn nhu thủy, cơ hồ làm người bị lạc phương hướng, “Ta đi theo ngươi.”

“Nhưng là ta không có biện pháp đi theo ngươi cùng nhau ra khỏi thành.”

“Một ngày, ta vãn ngươi một ngày, ngươi trước ra khỏi thành, ta tới tìm ngươi.”

“Hảo.” Bạch long nhấp khởi môi, cùng như ý đối diện thật lâu sau, mở miệng nói, “Mã ngôi sườn núi chỗ địa thế bằng phẳng, Hoàng Thượng con đường kia chỗ tất nhiên sẽ chỉnh quân nghỉ ngơi, ta ở nơi đó chờ ngươi, ngươi nhất định phải tới.”

“Hảo.” Như ý trong thanh âm mang theo vài phần nghẹn ngào, vươn tay cầm bạch long tay, đầu ngón tay xẹt qua đối phương trên cổ tay hồng liên, chuông bạc thanh thanh thúy, “Ta nhất định sẽ đến, ngươi phải chờ ta.”

Ngươi phải chờ ta.

Bạch long nói phải đợi hắn.

Chính là chờ đến hắn chỉnh đốn hảo hết thảy, ở gió lửa trung ra roi thúc ngựa đuổi tới Mã Ngôi Dịch thời điểm, lại được đến Quý Phi đã chết tin tức. Kim Ngô Vệ đi đầu ủng binh uy hiếp huyền tông, đem Quý Phi phụ huynh trảm với mã hạ, tuyên bố muốn huyền tông giết chết Quý Phi.

Đường Huyền Tông bất đắc dĩ, thiết kế giết chết Dương Ngọc Hoàn với Mã Ngôi Dịch, truyền xướng nhất thời tình yêu giai thoại, toàn số như bụi đất tan hết, làm người thổn thức.

Sở hữu thiệp sự tương quan nhân viên toàn xử tử, bạch long không thấy tung tích.

Như ý ở mã ngôi sườn núi hạ đẳng nửa ngày, không có chờ đến bạch long, ngược lại là chờ tới rồi một đám vận chuyển Quý Phi quan tài phản hồi nhân mã.

Hắn tiệt một cái lạc đơn tiểu binh, mấy phen uy hiếp sau mới biết được Quý Phi sở táng chỗ. Chờ đến hắn vội vàng đuổi tới thời điểm, Quý Phi huyệt mộ đã bị người mở ra.

Quý Phi bị người mang đi, bạch long đan long không thấy tung tích.

Bạch long làm như ý chờ hắn, như ý đợi hai ngày, như cũ không có chờ đến hắn.

Mờ mịt tuyệt vọng hắn bất đắc dĩ phản hồi mã ngôi sườn núi, rốt cuộc ở trên đường đụng phải rơi xuống đơn đan long, tiều tụy thiếu niên khóe môi mang theo ứ thanh, khuôn mặt yên lặng, hai tròng mắt nửa điểm thần thái đều không có, ở như ý luân phiên truy vấn hạ đem hết thảy khay mà ra, toàn bộ báo cho với hắn.

Hắn tâm chìm vào đáy cốc, vận mệnh chú định trong lòng đã có điều dự báo, lại như cũ không cam lòng, chờ đến hắn đuổi tới đối phương theo như lời miệng huyệt động thời điểm, nhìn thấy đúng là đem Quý Phi trong cơ thể cổ độc tất cả nuốt vào chính mình trong cơ thể bạch long.

Thiếu niên hình dung tiều tụy, dời đi cổ độc nháy mắt thân thể phát ra ra vô hạn kim quang, ở trong đêm đen như thế loá mắt, mang theo nhỏ vụn ánh huỳnh quang, kia thống khổ tru lên làm như ý tan nát cõi lòng, hắn còn không có bước vào trong động, đã là hai tròng mắt lã chã.

“Bạch long!” Hắn thoát lực ở cửa động ngã xuống, ruột gan đứt từng khúc, khóc không thành tiếng, nhìn hắn thật cẩn thận đụng vào Quý Phi khuôn mặt, như là đụng vào hiện thế nhất tôn quý trân bảo.

“Không cần, ngươi không cần như vậy……” Như ý ở hoảng loạn trung chật vật về phía trước đánh tới, kia một ngụm bình vài thiên khí rốt cuộc toàn bộ tan hết, ngập trời tuyệt vọng đem hắn bao phủ, cơ hồ áp suy sụp hắn, “Ta cầu xin ngươi, ngươi không cần như vậy, ngươi đem cổ độc chuyển dời đến trên người mình, ta đây làm sao bây giờ?!”

“Ta cầu xin ngươi……”

“Ta cầu xin ngươi……”

Chuông bạc phát ra thanh âm thanh thúy dễ nghe, lại từng tiếng như là búa tạ, chùy ở như ý trong lòng, làm hắn tan nát cõi lòng. Hắn hoảng loạn xé mở bạch long ngực quần áo, lại phát hiện cổ độc mang đến loang lổ ăn mòn đã lan tràn tới rồi ngực chỗ.

“Dời đi thi giải cổ có phải hay không cần thiết muốn tươi sống thân thể? Vậy dùng ta, dùng ta!” Hắn biểu tình hoảng hốt, như là rốt cuộc bắt được cứu mạng rơm rạ, rưng rưng nở nụ cười, vội vàng cúi đầu tìm bội ở bên hông đoản kiếm, mới vừa rút ra muốn đi nắm bạch long tay, giây tiếp theo đã bị hắn đoạt qua đao ném ngoài động.

“Như ý!” Bạch long thanh âm khàn khàn, đôi tay giá bờ vai của hắn, làm hắn tán loạn ánh mắt cùng chính mình đối thượng, trong mắt rưng rưng, “Vô dụng, việc này cùng ngươi không có quan hệ, sở hữu hết thảy, ta tới gánh vác.”

“Ván đã đóng thuyền…… Đừng lại giãy giụa.”

Như ý ngơ ngẩn nhìn trước mắt bạch long, vươn tay đi vỗ hắn mặt, lòng bàn tay lạnh lẽo, rộng thùng thình tay áo theo hắn động tác chảy xuống, trên cổ tay chuông bạc lắc tay thình lình ấn nhập bạch long mi mắt, giống nhau tơ hồng, giống nhau chuông bạc, giống nhau chín cánh hoa sen.

Xinh đẹp đến chói mắt.

“Kia chính là ước định a……” Như ý cắn môi, xinh đẹp thúy mắt không ngừng lăn xuống nhiệt lệ, khuôn mặt réo rắt thảm thiết, ánh mắt dừng ở bạch long khuôn mặt thượng, mưu toan ở hắn trong mắt tìm kiếm đến một chút hy vọng, “Ngươi làm ta chờ ngươi, ta đợi……”

“Chính là ngươi đâu…… Bạch long?” Hắn thanh âm bởi vì khóc thút thít rách nát, từng câu từng chữ đánh vào hắn trong lòng, “Ngươi có chờ thêm ta sao?”

“Ta đuổi ba ngày lộ, vẫn luôn đều ở tìm ngươi, chờ ta tìm được rồi ngươi, ngươi lại là dáng vẻ này……”

“Chúng ta ở chung ba năm nhiều, so ra kém ngươi từ mới gặp Quý Phi đến bây giờ hơn mười ngày……”

“Bạch long…… Bạch long……”

“Ngươi có nghĩ tới ta sao?”

“Cái gì cùng ta không có quan hệ, cái gì hết thảy ngươi tới gánh vác?” Hắn dựa vào thân thể hắn chậm rãi chảy xuống, nằm ở cánh tay hắn thượng, khóc không thành tiếng, đầy ngập tuyệt vọng, “Ở ngươi trong lòng…… Ta đến tột cùng xem như cái gì?”

Bạch long ánh mắt bi thương, thanh tuấn khuôn mặt hạ mơ hồ hiện lên cổ trùng qua lại thoán động thân ảnh, giữa môi còn mang theo vết máu, duỗi tay đem hỏng mất như ý ôm vào trong lòng ngực, cảm thụ được hắn khóc thút thít mang đến rất nhỏ trừu động, trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu rốt cuộc mở miệng.

“Xin lỗi…… Như ý……”

“Ta biết này đối với ngươi thực tàn nhẫn, nhưng là ta không có cách nào, ta không có cách nào trơ mắt nhìn Quý Phi chết đi……”

“Sở hữu hết thảy đều là nói dối, ta không thể làm nàng cứ như vậy ở tuyệt vọng cùng lừa gạt trung chết đi, ta không thể……”

“Nàng cùng ta là giống nhau, không cha không mẹ, ăn nhờ ở đậu, người khác cấp một chút hảo đều phải ghi tạc trong lòng, gấp bội còn trở về, ta không có biện pháp liền như vậy nhìn nàng như vậy chết đi……”

“Nàng chính là một cái khác ta……” Bạch long nói xong lời cuối cùng nghẹn ngào lên, “Thực xin lỗi…… Như ý……”

Như là nghe được cái gì buồn cười chê cười, như ý thoát lực mặc hắn ôm, rưng rưng nở nụ cười, đứt quãng, cười không ngừng đến để thở không kịp ho khan lên, “Bạch long……”

“Vì cái gì chúng ta ba năm nhiều tình nghĩa, không kịp ngươi cùng nàng hơn mười ngày tiếp xúc……?”

“Ta và ngươi cũng là thưởng thức lẫn nhau a, ngươi đã quên ban đầu chính là ngươi tìm được của ta sao……”

“Tự mình từ Tây Vực bị phiến đến Trung Nguyên mười mấy năm, trừ bỏ ngươi ta bên người lại không quen gần người.”

“Ta tại đây phiến thổ địa duy nhất vướng bận chính là ngươi, chính là ngươi lại bởi vì nàng cùng ngươi nói khinh phiêu phiêu nói mấy câu, liền nguyện ý vì nàng chịu chết.”

“Ngươi nghĩ tới ta sao? Ngươi làm ta làm sao bây giờ?” Hắn thanh âm thê lương bi ai, cơ hồ khấp huyết.

“Thực xin lỗi.”

Bạch long nghe như ý khóc lóc kể lể, có thể nói tới tới lui lui chỉ có một câu thực xin lỗi. Trong cơ thể cổ trùng không ngừng xé rách hắn da thịt, mang theo phiên thiên thống khổ.

Không còn kịp rồi.

Hắn trường hít một hơi, rốt cuộc nâng lên tay, thừa dịp như ý khóc lóc kể lể khe hở, một cái thủ đao chém vào hắn sau cổ, tiến lên ôm chặt như ý ngã xuống thân thể, quan sát hắn sau một lúc lâu, ở hắn trơn bóng cái trán rơi xuống một cái ôn nhu hôn, trong mắt lăn xuống một viên năng người nước mắt, nhỏ giọt ở hắn phát gian, ngay lập tức biến mất không thấy.

“Thực xin lỗi, như ý.”

“Ta yêu ngươi.”

Bão táp đột kích, tiếng sấm cuồn cuộn, thiếu niên nghịch quang triều cửa động đi đến, ở mưa gió trung tê gào, cùng kia chỉ làm bạn Quý Phi mại hướng tử vong mèo đen đối diện.

Thần hồn dời đi, trên đời này không còn có bạch long.

Chỉ có một con vì báo thù mà sống mèo đen.

Hắn rốt cuộc không có biện pháp quay đầu lại.

Sau lại đâu?

Như ý cũng muốn biết sau lại ra sao, ở hắn trong trí nhớ, sở hữu sau lại đều bị phong ấn, hết thảy đều dừng lại ở chính hắn khoái mã đuổi tới mã ngôi sườn núi tìm kiếm bạch long kia đoạn, mặt sau thật mạnh thoải mái bi thương, hắn không muốn lại nhớ lại tới.

Bạch long cuối cùng vẫn là cách hắn mà đi.

Hắn ở ngày hôm sau sáng sớm thức tỉnh, huyệt động đã là người đi nhà trống, chỉ chừa hắn một người nằm ở ngọc thạch khắc liền thềm đá thượng. Hắn ở thác nước hạ hồ nước đế tìm được rồi bạch long thi thể, cả người lạnh lẽo, trên người cổ độc cơ hồ đem thân hình hắn cắn nuốt.

Liền thiếu chút nữa điểm, liền thiếu chút nữa điểm hắn liền bạch long thi thể đều nhìn không tới.

Hắn vì hắn giải cổ độc, mang theo hắn thân thể rời đi.

Hắn không biết bạch long sau lại đi đâu nhi, cũng không biết bạch long là như thế nào thoát đi chính mình thân thể, hắn luôn là có như vậy nhiều biện pháp, hắn là vạn năng.

Trừ bỏ không thể cho chính mình sở khát vọng ái, hắn ở như ý trong lòng thật sự không gì làm không được.

Nhưng hắn tình nguyện chính mình không biết sự thật này.

Hắn tin tưởng bạch long còn sống, chỉ là hắn không muốn lại đi tìm kiếm hắn. Hồng trần 3000, từng bước từng bước tìm thật sự quá mệt mỏi, hắn thời gian quá quý giá, không thể lãng phí tại đây loại vô dụng sự tình thượng.

Thẳng đến cảnh đời đổi dời, ba mươi năm sau một cái tự xưng bạch yên vui thi nhân, mang theo xa xôi vạn dặm đi vào Trường An cầu phật hiệu sa môn không hải sờ tiến hồ ngọc các, công bố có chuyện quan trọng bái kiến hắn, như ý mới rốt cuộc ý thức được nguyên lai đã qua lâu như vậy.

Ba mươi năm có thể thay đổi rất nhiều chuyện, sinh lão bệnh tử không thể tránh miễn, Thịnh Đường từ An sử chi loạn về sau chậm rãi bắt đầu đi lên đường xuống dốc, lại không còn nữa ngày xưa phong cảnh, hồ ngọc các lại như cũ là cái kia hồ ngọc các, chỉ là hiện giờ đương gia biến thành một cái tên là như ý thiếu niên.

Cụ thể lai lịch không rõ ràng lắm, trừ bỏ biết tên kia kêu như ý thiếu niên thủ đoạn rất là lợi hại, là cái gom tiền một tay ngoại, kia tiểu lão bản dung mạo cũng là có tiếng xuất trần tuyệt thế, một đôi tràn ngập dị vực phong tình bích thúy con ngươi thắng qua tầm thường nữ tử thập phần, lại cứ hắn còn lại ngũ quan lại mềm mại thật sự, mặt nếu hảo nữ, làm liên can nữ tử thấy đều nhịn không được muốn ghen ghét.

Còn có một cái nhất mấu chốt nghe đồn, tiên có người biết, lại làm người nghe chi sợ hãi —— nghe đồn cái kia thiếu niên, này ba mươi năm gian dung mạo, chưa bao giờ thay đổi quá.

Trường sinh bất lão là nhân thế gian nhất làm người hướng tới đồ vật, cố tình đại gia lại đều rõ ràng, đây là thế gian nhất xa xôi không thể với tới.

Không hải tự nhìn thấy vị kia trong truyền thuyết tuyệt thế lão bản khởi đuôi lông mày liền mang theo vài phần hài hước thâm ý, thẳng đến một phen nói chuyện sau phản hồi trên đường cũng như cũ là treo kia phân ý cười, làm bạch yên vui sờ không được đầu óc.

“Ngươi nói tên kia kêu như ý lão bản không tầm thường, ta coi nửa ngày trừ bỏ hắn dung mạo ở ngoài thật không nhìn thấy cái gì không tầm thường.”

“Cái này ngươi nhưng thật ra nói đúng.” Không hải nửa điểm không ngừng lưu, nhắc tới vạt áo bước lên cầu gỗ bậc thang, “Vị này tên là như ý thiếu niên, chính là tại đây dung mạo thượng không tầm thường thật sự.”

“Có ý tứ gì?”

“Ba mươi năm dung nhan bất biến, ngươi cảm thấy khả năng sao?”

“Ngươi là nói……?”

“Trừ phi là ảo thuật, nếu không một người dung mạo là sẽ không ba mươi năm bất biến. Chính là ——” không hải nện bước bỗng nhiên một đốn, nghiêng đầu cùng một bên bạch yên vui nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, “Ảo thuật đều là giả, tất cả đều là phù với biểu tượng ảo giác, như vậy…… Ngươi nói tên này vì như ý thiếu niên, là dựa vào cái gì duy trì dung nhan?”

Hai người ở hoàng hôn trầm xuống mặc một lát, nội tâm chấn động, rốt cuộc đem giấu ở tâm đáp án trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra nói ra khẩu.

“Là trầm thủy hương.”

Trầm thủy hương, tuy rằng tên khởi cổ xưa, lại là thông qua con đường tơ lụa tự xa xôi Tây Vực nào đó tiểu quốc vận đến Trường An một loại kỳ hương. Mỗi năm sản lượng cực nhỏ, có thể nói thiên kim khó cầu, nghe đồn này trầm thủy mộc ra đời tự bọn sơn quỷ cư nơi khổ hàn, cho nên có điều kỳ hiệu, trường kỳ sử dụng này chế thành huân hương, có thể bảo dung nhan không hủ bất lão, chính là này hương diệu là diệu, lại không phải mỗi người đều tiêu thụ đến khởi.

Trầm thủy hương sở dĩ tiên có người biết, về phương diện khác cũng là vì nó là một mặt đựng kịch độc cấm dược.

Cái gọi là không hủ bất lão thần dược, càng nhiều là đối với người chết tới nói, người sống trường kỳ sử dụng, chỉ biết bởi vì kia hàn độc thâm nhập khắp người mà bay tốc giảm thọ, nhìn như túi da bất lão, kỳ thật sống không được bao lâu.

Chỉ là bọn hắn không hiểu, vì sao này hồ ngọc các lão bản hội trưởng kỳ sử dụng này trầm thủy hương.

Thẳng đến bọn họ theo kia mèo đen dẫn dắt, từng bước một vạch trần Quý Phi chi tử bí mật, hết thảy mới rốt cuộc rõ ràng hiện ra ở bọn họ trước mặt, rõ ràng sáng tỏ.

Quý Phi hạ táng lăng mộ, cổ quái bất thường mèo đen đem cuối cùng sự thật báo cho cho bọn hắn, sở hữu bị che dấu bí mật rốt cuộc tra ra manh mối.

Quý Phi biết rõ kết quả lại như cũ dứt khoát chịu chết, nửa đường tỉnh lại cuối cùng sống sờ sờ hít thở không thông mà chết, tới rồi bạch hạc thiếu niên ở Quý Phi thi thể trước phản bội, bạch long một mình mang theo Quý Phi thi thể rời đi, làm trò cái kia tên là như ý thiếu niên mặt cổ độc tất cả tiến cử chính mình trong thân thể, sau đó một người mang theo đầy ngập hận ý hóa thành miêu rời đi.

Thù báo tam đại, đã từng sạch sẽ thấu triệt bạch hạc thiếu niên bởi vì Quý Phi chết thành đầy tay máu tươi đao phủ.

Mà hắn cuối cùng một mục tiêu là đan long.

Tiền triều cũ trong điện, mèo đen cùng khuôn mặt tang thương đan long xa xa nhìn nhau, ánh mắt lại vô ngày xưa quen thuộc vô khích.

“Bạch hạc thiếu niên đã sớm không còn nữa.”

“Quý Phi, lại là vĩnh viễn Quý Phi.”

Ánh mắt mọi người đều theo đan long chỉ dẫn nhìn lại, thềm đá thượng nằm nữ tử khuôn mặt bình tĩnh, dung nhan tuyệt thế ba mươi năm chưa biến, trước sau như một xinh đẹp nhã nhặn lịch sự.

Mèo đen hí một tiếng, ở loạn thạch thượng nhảy hạ, trực tiếp đem đan long phó ngã xuống đất, cong người lên tràn đầy bạo nộ đề phòng, “Ta thủ hắn ba mươi năm, ai cũng đừng nghĩ chạm vào nàng!”

“Vậy ngươi biết cái kia hồ ngọc các lão bản sao, kêu như ý, này ba mươi năm, hắn dung mạo trước nay không thay đổi quá.”

Đan long khuôn mặt chút nào bất biến, liền thanh âm đều khó có một tia dao động, “Ta biết ngươi oán hận ta rời đi, kỳ thật mấy năm nay ta vẫn luôn đều ở bên cạnh ngươi, ngươi nhìn xem đó là ai.”

Hắn theo đan long ánh mắt nhìn lại, chỉ thấy mơ hồ mộ hoàng quang trung, cái kia đã từng hình bóng quen thuộc liền đứng ở Quý Phi vị trí thềm đá bên, khuôn mặt xuất trần, hai tròng mắt bích thúy, mơ hồ hàm chứa lệ quang, bên cạnh nằm đúng là chính mình đã từng vứt bỏ thân thể, cùng Quý Phi song song nằm ở hàn trên giường. Hai tròng mắt nhắm chặt.

Đó là bị hắn sở vứt bỏ thể xác.

Đã từng bạch long.

Còn có ba mươi năm chưa bao giờ thay đổi chút nào như ý.

Thiếu niên đáy mắt thủy quang trong sáng, thanh âm mang theo vài phần nghẹn ngào, nhìn thẳng hắn thật lâu sau rốt cuộc mở miệng, “Ta đây đâu?”

“Bạch long, ngươi thủ nàng ba mươi năm, ta cũng thủ ngươi ba mươi năm.”

“Như ý……”

“Ta đem ngươi tự đáy đàm vớt ra, này ba mươi năm vẫn luôn dùng trầm thủy hương cung, canh giữ ở hồ ngọc các chờ ngươi, chờ mong nào một ngày ngươi sẽ trở về, nói cho ta ngươi mệt mỏi, ngươi muốn nghỉ ngơi.”

“Bạch long, ba mươi năm, ngươi thủ nàng ba mươi năm, ta cũng đợi ngươi ba mươi năm.”

“Chính là ta kế tiếp khả năng không có biện pháp chờ đợi.” Thiếu niên ở ấm hoàng quang hạ triều hắn hơi hơi mỉm cười, ánh mắt thanh triệt, như nhau đã từng mới gặp bộ dáng.

Hắn từ cây bạch quả thượng nhảy xuống, bởi vì kia phân thưởng thức lẫn nhau đưa cho hắn một hộp đi ứ thương thuốc dán, hắn lại thỉnh hắn vì chính mình lấy cái tên.

Hắn vì hắn đặt tên kêu như ý.

Bổn ý là nguyện hắn về sau nhân sinh vạn sự như ý. Nhưng hắn trăm triệu không nghĩ tới, hắn nhân sinh bởi vì chính mình trước nay liền không có như ý quá.

Trầm thủy hương độc tính đã khuếch tán đến hắn khắp người, lại vô cứu lại khả năng, hắn ngày về liền ở trước mắt.

Mèo đen đồng tử mấy phen súc phóng, cuối cùng tràn ra mãnh liệt nước mắt.

“Như ý…… Ta không phải cái kia thân thể đã thật lâu……”

“Bạch long, đây cũng là Dương Ngọc Hoàn muốn cùng ngươi lời nói, nàng không phải cái kia thân thể cũng đã thật lâu.”

Chuyện cũ năm xưa, bao nhiêu năm tháng ân thù, rốt cuộc tại đây một khắc xóa bỏ toàn bộ.

Mèo đen ở bọn họ trong ánh mắt chậm rãi đến gần thềm đá, muốn nhảy lên thạch đài lại thoát lực rơi xuống, liền ở hắn cho rằng chính mình muốn ngã xuống trên mặt đất thời điểm, một đôi ấm áp tay thác quá thân thể hắn, đem hắn mềm nhẹ mà đặt hàn giường phía trên.

Kia tay nhỏ dài tinh tế, cổ tay gian mang một cái có chút cởi sắc màu đỏ lắc tay, mặt trên tế tế mật mật nạm tinh xảo chuông bạc, trụy một đóa Ba Tư chín cánh hoa sen tiểu sức, nhẹ nhàng vừa động liền mang theo một trận nhỏ vụn tiếng vang thanh thúy.

Quen thuộc đến làm nhân tâm như đao cắt.

“Ta biết ngươi lập tức liền phải rời đi, không quan hệ, ta cũng nhanh.” Thiếu niên chước người nước mắt lăn xuống, chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống thân mình, đem khuôn mặt gần sát mèo đen dần dần cứng đờ thân hình, đầy mặt ôn nhu cùng thỏa mãn.

“Ta đợi ngươi nhiều năm như vậy, cũng không kém như vậy một chốc.”

“Thế nhân đều biết trầm thủy hương có thể bảo người chết người dung nhan không hủ, có thể làm kiện toàn người thâm trung hàn độc thiệt hại thọ mệnh, lại không biết này hi thế hương liệu còn có thể lôi kéo vong hồn.”

“Ta hoa ba mươi năm, vẫn luôn đều ở sưu tầm này trầm thủy hương. Ngươi cùng Quý Phi ân oán tại đây thế chấm dứt, ta và ngươi gút mắt lại còn không có cách nói. Này một đời nếu là không có cơ hội, vậy kiếp sau bàn lại. Vô luận nhiều ít năm, nhiều ít thế, ta đều có thể tìm được ngươi.”

Trong mông lung có dáng người quen thuộc xinh đẹp bạch hạc phản quang bay lên dựng lên, mang theo lâu dài hạc lệ, ở không trung bồi hồi vài vòng, dưới ánh mặt trời mang theo toái kim quang mang, hạc trên đùi hệ một chuỗi hồng liên, lục lạc thanh thanh thúy.

Quen thuộc lại xa xôi.

“Như ý……”

Hắn trong lòng rốt cuộc viên mãn, ở hắn trong ánh mắt nhắm lại hai mắt.

Thế tử rốt cuộc từ kia tràng sinh ly tử biệt trung tránh thoát mở ra thời điểm, đã là ba ngày sau. Trong mộng hết thảy đều còn rõ ràng bảo tồn ở trong đầu, mang theo ẩm ướt trọng lượng, làm hắn không có biện pháp nhẹ nhàng đem hết thảy thoái thác thành bóng đè.

Sở hữu hết thảy ân oán gút mắt đều làm hắn trong lòng trầm trọng.

Kia ảo cảnh trung như ý, tất nhiên chính là hắn kiếp trước.

Mà kia kiện lăng tiêu vũ y, khi cách vài thập niên một lần nữa bởi vì một giấc mộng trở lại hắn bên người, càng như là vận mệnh chú định chú định sự tình.

“Vô luận nhiều ít năm, nhiều ít thế, ta đều có thể tìm được ngươi.”

Như ý cuối cùng lời thề như sấm bên tai, tự tự chước tâm, làm hắn xẹt qua vũ y đầu ngón tay đều mang lên một phân làm cho người ta sợ hãi nóng bỏng.

“Thế tử, có việc hồi bẩm.” Vương phủ tổng quản tuổi già thân ảnh xuất hiện ở cửa, “Mới vừa rồi cửa thông truyền, có vị ăn mặc quái dị thuật sĩ cầu kiến thế tử, nói là nhắc tới ‘ lăng tiêu vũ y ’, thế tử liền minh bạch, muốn dẫn hắn tiến vào thấy sao?”

Kia thuật sĩ trang điểm xác thật quái dị, khoác một kiện màu đen áo choàng, hơi rũ đầu, khuôn mặt ẩn ở mũ choàng hạ khó phân biệt chân dung, thanh âm mang theo vài phần già nua, hắn tựa hồ đối mãn viện phi vũ tình hình rất là cảm thấy hứng thú, nửa đường còn vươn tay tiệt quá một đuôi bạch vũ, tinh tế vuốt ve qua đi rốt cuộc mở miệng: “Này trong vương phủ phi bạch vũ, nói vậy thế tử đã đoán được là hạc vũ đi?”

Hắn câu đầu tiên lời nói khiến cho thế tử trong lòng chấn động, thâm khóa mày triều hắn nhìn lại, “Tiên sinh quả nhiên là biết chút cái gì đi?”

“Ba ngày kiếp trước tử sở tìm được kia kiện lăng tiêu vũ y, đó là tại hạ thác ngọc tinh các chưởng quầy dâng lên, thế tử còn vừa lòng.”

“Có ý tứ gì?”

“Kia kiện lăng tiêu vũ y ở vài thập niên trước đã bị hạ thuật, tùy trầm thủy hương phong ấn nhiều năm như vậy, chỉ có tìm được đời trước chủ nhân kiếp này chuyển thế người, mới có thể có điều đáp lại. Kỳ thật nói vậy những việc này, liền tính tại hạ không nói, thế tử cũng có thể đoán được một vài. Nghe nói trước hai ngày Trường An bá tánh đều ở truyền Tiết vương phủ để đầy trời phi vũ, thế tử mạc danh hôn mê ba ngày không tỉnh, nghĩ đến thế tử đã ở ảo cảnh gặp được vài thập niên trước gút mắt đi?”

“Ngươi là người nào, vì sao sẽ biết được những việc này?” Quý khí thiếu niên đè thấp mày, sắc mặt ủ dột nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt hắc y nhân.

“Ta? Ta chỉ là một cái chịu người gửi gắm dẫn đường người mà thôi.” Người nọ nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười, trên người lại mơ hồ vang lên khó lường chuông bạc thanh, làm thế tử cả người ngẩn ra.

“Là như ý? Ngươi là như ý người?”

“Xem ra thế tử quả nhiên rõ ràng.”

“Là hắn sau khi chết thác ngươi mang theo lăng tiêu vũ y tìm kiếm kiếp sau chính mình, đúng không?”

Kia hắc y nhân không có trả lời hắn, chỉ là hãy còn từ chính mình tay áo túi móc ra một cái túi gấm, đưa tới trước mặt hắn, “Đây là ngàn năm trầm thủy mộc chế thành hương hoàn, châm thượng cái này hương, ăn vào một thiếp đặc chế bí dược, thế tử kiếp trước kiếp này ký ức toàn sẽ dung hợp ở bên nhau.”

“Xin hỏi thế tử, có bằng lòng hay không tiếp?”

Kiếp trước kiếp này, đủ loại ân oán gút mắt, chuông bạc lắc tay, lăng tiêu vũ y, cây bạch quả hạ tương đối mà ngồi thiếu niên.

Cực lạc chi yến, An sử chi loạn, Mã Ngôi Dịch tan nát cõi lòng cùng phân biệt, ba mươi năm chờ đợi cùng quyết biệt.

Phàm trần đủ loại, si giận cười mắng, ân oán tình thù, toàn bộ phủ đầy bụi ở kia một viên nguyên tự dị quốc thần bí hương hoàn, chờ đợi một người mở ra.

“Chính là hắn đã không còn nữa.” Hắn ở buồn bã trung phục hồi tinh thần lại, mới kinh ngạc phát hiện chính mình hai mắt rưng rưng, trên mặt lạnh lẽo, “Ta muốn này phân ký ức có tác dụng gì.”

“Ngàn năm trầm thủy hương có thể lôi kéo vong hồn.”

“Lấy lăng tiêu vũ y vì dẫn, gọi hồi bồi hồi ở bờ đối diện vong hồn.”

“Chỉ cần trả giá một nửa thọ mệnh vì đại giới, ngươi cùng hắn là có thể gặp nhau bên nhau.”

“Chỉ là không biết, thế tử có nguyện ý hay không.”

Hắn ở lệ quang trung đứng lên, chậm rãi đi tới cửa, ngẩng đầu nhìn phía giữa không trung. Trường An mặt trời rực rỡ hạ, phân dương bạch vũ giống như tuyết bay, rơi xuống mãn viện, ảo cảnh bạch hạc ngâm nga chấn cánh, thân ảnh cơ hồ cùng kia lưu kim toái dương dung thành nhất thể.

Bạch hạc.

Bạch hạc thiếu niên.

Bạch long.

Nửa đời thọ mệnh, này một đời bên nhau. Như vậy dụ hoặc, hắn có cái gì lý do đi cự tuyệt.

Hắn đã đợi hắn một đời.

“Hảo.”

“Ta nguyện ý.”

Mờ mịt rét lạnh khói nhẹ tự lư hương trung lượn lờ dâng lên, mơ hồ gian mang theo tái nhợt ánh huỳnh quang, chậm rãi đem hắn bao vây lại, cùng lúc đó, sắp đặt ở một bên gỗ mun bên trong hộp lăng tiêu vũ y không gió tự động, ở không trung chậm rãi dâng lên lưu chuyển, chợt nhẹ giơ lên tới, giống một con ngủ đông bạch hạc, mở ra hai cánh, cho đến bị tái nhợt chói mắt quang nuốt hết.

“Thế tử, đây là cuối cùng một lần đổi ý cơ hội.”

“Ngươi thật sự nguyện ý trả giá nửa đời thọ mệnh cho hắn sao?”

“……”

“Ta nguyện ý.”

Vương phủ nội vô số tuyết trắng uyển chuyển nhẹ nhàng lông đuôi, ở tiệm khởi trong gió hợp thành một con tuyệt đẹp phiêu dật bạch hạc, tự đám mây phi hạ.

Bạch long thân ảnh rốt cuộc xuất hiện ở bạch quang trung, cùng kia vũ y trùng hợp nháy mắt, nhu hòa toái quang rải tin tức huỳnh tầng tầng lớp lớp rơi xuống đầy đất, ở thanh lãnh quang mang trung, chậm rãi dừng ở hắn trước người.

Khi cách vài thập niên ký ức trùng hợp khoảnh khắc, sở hữu hỉ bi hóa thành một tiếng thở dài.

Này thế gặp nhau, hắn thành thế tử, hắn lại vẫn là trong trí nhớ cái kia bạch hạc thiếu niên.

Hắn cùng hắn xa xa tương vọng, bên tai lại như cũ có thể nghe được nhỏ vụn miểu xa chuông bạc thanh, thúc giục người rơi lệ.

Cái kia thiếu niên im lặng đối diện thật lâu sau, rốt cuộc quay đầu đi triều hắn bất đắc dĩ cười.

“Nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi vẫn là trước sau như một cố chấp.”

“Nếu đã nhiều năm như vậy, tổng nên muốn cho ta như ý một lần, năm đó ngươi cho ta lấy tên này thời điểm, chính là như vậy hy vọng đi?”

“Chính là sau lại ngươi……”

“Đừng nói nữa.”

Hắn ở thanh lãnh hương khí trung chậm rãi triều hắn đến gần, trên mặt mang theo thanh thiển ý cười, u lục con ngươi cong lên, ẩn có thủy quang.

“Ta đã thỏa mãn.”

“Hối hận sao?”

“Không hối hận, chưa từng có hối hận quá.”

Loạn xị bát nháo bạch vũ trung, hắn rốt cuộc chờ tới đã muộn một đời ôm.

“Bạch long.”

“Không cần lại rời đi.”

“Hảo.”

> toàn văn xong <


	100. Luôn có sơ tâm đến bạc đầu

Luôn có sơ tâm đến bạc đầu  
* cùng 【 hạc về 】 không có quá lớn quan hệ, coi như hằng ngày thiên xem cũng có thể

* ta idol ca

*

Kỳ thật vừa mới bắt đầu tiếp xúc thời điểm, bạch long là không có như vậy dễ nói chuyện. Ngẫu nhiên sẽ đột nhiên xuất hiện ở hậu viện cây bạch quả hạ, tần suất không cao, như ý tính quá, hai ba cái cuối tuần tổng cộng cũng liền vài lần, tuyệt không vượt qua một bàn tay, xuất quỷ nhập thần, không có quy luật nhưng theo.

Thiếu niên không thâm nhập tiếp xúc, xa xa hướng cây bạch quả hạ như vậy một chọc, liền có vẻ có chút cao lãnh kiêu căng.

Tuy rằng như ý trước nay không đem bạch long không bỏ xuống được thiếu niên bạc diện đương hồi sự.

Về giáo thụ rất nhiều lung tung rối loạn kỹ xảo cùng Hán ngữ, kỳ thật là như ý đưa ra. Bạch long đối này không tỏ ý kiến, tuy rằng trên mặt biểu tình không có nhiều ít, nhưng là nên giáo đồ vật chưa từng có chậm trễ quá. Như ý từ nhỏ liền thông tuệ, rất nhiều thời điểm chỉ cần bạch long hơi thêm đề điểm, là có thể thông hiểu đạo lí, tiến bộ bay nhanh.

Đồ đệ không phải vụng về người, làm sư phó tự nhiên cũng là mừng rỡ giáo thụ. Vừa lúc đan long thường xuyên sẽ bị chính mình sư phó phái đi ra ngoài chạy chân, bạch long liền thừa dịp không người chú ý không đương chuồn êm ra tới, ở hồ ngọc lâu phao thượng non nửa cái buổi chiều, thời gian đảo cũng tiêu ma đến bay nhanh.

Ở chung thời gian lâu rồi, bạch long bản tính cũng liền chậm rãi bại lộ ra tới, không giống ban đầu như vậy cao lãnh, tâm tình hảo khi cũng có thể tiếp cái một đại trường xuyến lời nói, ngẫu nhiên còn sẽ cùng như ý khai nói giỡn, nói lên chính mình am hiểu sự tình thời điểm mặt mày hớn hở.

Như ý đại đa số thời điểm sẽ ngồi ở ghế đá thượng nâng má cùng hắn một hỏi một đáp, nhưng là tiền đề là ở bạch long giáo thụ lý luận tri thức dưới tình huống. Không biết sao lại thế này, so với dạy hắn lý luận tri thức, sửa đúng hắn kỳ quái khẩu âm, bạch long tựa hồ càng ham thích với hướng như ý giáo huấn một ít hiếm lạ cổ quái kỹ xảo, hoặc là dạy hắn ảo thuật.

Tuy rằng như ý tự giác chính mình thật sự ở ảo thuật thượng nửa điểm thiên phú cũng không có.

Bạch long từ nhỏ bị bắt đi theo sư phó mưu sinh, trong lúc ăn rất nhiều khổ, cũng bị bách học rất nhiều bác người tròng mắt kỳ kỹ dâm xảo, đại đa số đều là đẹp chứ không xài được, chỉ có mấy cái thủ đoạn nhỏ cùng một thân sạch sẽ lưu loát thân thủ làm người kinh ngạc cảm thán. Cho nên như ý cũng liền thuận lý thành chương bị hắn buộc học này đó ở bạch long xem ra cực kỳ quan trọng đồ vật.

“Lời tuy nhiên là nói như vậy, chính là ta vì cái gì muốn học loại này kỳ quái kỹ xảo.” Một đoạn thời gian ở chung xuống dưới, như ý mồm miệng rốt cuộc không như vậy trệ sáp, tuy rằng không tính là lưu loát, ít nhất có thể nối liền rõ ràng đem chính mình ý tứ biểu đạt rõ ràng, cánh môi khải bế gian, ngữ điệu chậm rì rì, ngược lại mang lên một chút nhàn tản chắc chắn ý vị tới.

“Đâu ra như vậy nhiều vì cái gì, tổng không thấy được đối với ngươi có chỗ hỏng.” Bạch long tự dưới tàng cây bàn đu dây thượng nhảy xuống, chậm rì rì đi đến hắn trước người, “Hồ ngọc lâu bí mật khó giữ nếu nhiều người biết, ngươi này diện mạo quá dễ dàng trêu chọc thị phi, học thêm chút không ngại nhiều.”

“Nga.”

Bạch long liếc hắn liếc mắt một cái, tùy tay từ trong tay áo móc ra một quả ngọc châu, thủ đoạn vừa chuyển đem này ném cho hắn.

Như ý theo bản năng duỗi tay tiếp nhận, nghi hoặc mà đem này đánh giá một lát, ngược lại nhìn phía bạch long.

“Thu hồi tới.” Bạch long ôm cánh tay hơi hơi gật đầu, xoay người sang chỗ khác không hề xem hắn, “Tàng hảo nói cho ta.”

Như ý bị hắn làm cho không hiểu ra sao, nghe lời đem ngọc châu tàng dấu ở đai lưng gian, mở miệng, “Tàng hảo, sau đó đâu?”

Thiếu niên chậm rãi xoay người, về phía trước đi rồi vài bước, theo sau ở trước mặt hắn ghế đá ngồi xuống dưới, “Nhưng phàm là luyện thân thủ, đứng mũi chịu sào liền phải luyện nhãn lực, luyện tập tốc, ngươi động tác quá chậm, có điểm người có bản lĩnh liếc mắt một cái là có thể nhìn thấu.” Nói lòng bàn tay vừa lật, kia ngọc châu ảo thuật dường như lại xuất hiện ở hắn chỉ gian, tinh oánh dịch thấu, “Liền chính mình đồ vật đều quản không tốt, như thế nào đi trước phát chế địch?”

Như ý sửng sốt một chút, căn bản không nhận thấy được bạch long là như thế nào ở đưa lưng về phía tình huống của hắn hạ nhẹ nhàng tìm được ngọc châu vị trí, hơn nữa ở trước mặt hắn không dẫn người giác thu hồi ngọc châu, trì độn một lát, theo bản năng mà duỗi tay đi sờ chính mình bên hông tàng ngọc châu vị trí. Giây tiếp theo, trước mặt màu trắng thân ảnh liền chợt lóe mà qua, vòng tới rồi hắn phía sau, một tay làm bộ thoải mái mà tạp trụ hắn yết hầu.

Phía sau bạch long hơi thở gần trong gang tấc, dựa vào hắn phía sau, làm hắn nổi da gà nổi lên nửa người.

“Đừng nhúc nhích.”

Nói một cái tay khác chậm rãi cọ qua eo sườn, duỗi đến hắn trước người, nhẹ nhàng theo như ý nhắc nhở tự hắn đai lưng gian sờ đến kia một viên lạnh lẽo mượt mà hạt châu, ở chưởng gian vứt vứt, theo sau dứt khoát buông lỏng ra uy hiếp tay, lui về phía sau vài bước, đem ngọc châu đưa đến trước mắt, xoay nửa vòng.

Như ý nhận thấy được hắn lui về phía sau, theo bản năng duỗi tay bao lại giữa cổ lây dính vài phần bạch long hơi thở làn da, nhanh chóng quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm hắn, “Ngươi chơi ta.”

Bạch long cười khẽ một tiếng, tự nhiên mà dựa thượng một bên thạch đài, ôm cánh tay nhìn hắn, “Một chút thủ đoạn nhỏ, bất quá vì làm ngươi theo bản năng đi xác nhận hạt châu ẩn thân chỗ. Người khác nhẹ nhàng một câu là có thể làm ngươi thượng câu, vô tâm mắt nói học lại nhiều cũng là bạch vội một hồi.”

Bị đảo đánh một bá, như ý cau mày thu hồi tay, nhịn không được nếu muốn đi phản bác hắn, “Kia cũng vẫn là sử trá, cùng thân thủ có cái gì quan hệ?”

Thiếu niên quay đầu đi, tà hắn liếc mắt một cái, chậm rì rì kéo dài quá âm cuối, “Nga? Cũng không thấy đến đi.” Nói xong, giơ lên tay nhẹ nhàng run lên, đầu ngón tay trống rỗng biến ra một chuỗi mềm bạc lắc tay.

Như ý sửng sốt một chút, theo bản năng đi sờ chính mình tay trái, mới phát hiện cổ tay gian đã trống rỗng, không biết hắn là khi nào lấy đi lắc tay, trong lúc nhất thời tâm tình phức tạp, nhấp miệng không nói lời nào.

Bạch long một tay chống mặt bàn, trên mặt mang theo vài phần lười quyện, không chút để ý đánh giá trên tay dây xích, nhẹ nhàng ném đi, ngay sau đó thu vào lòng bàn tay, quay đầu đi nhìn thẳng hắn. Rốt cuộc tuổi vẫn là nhẹ, mang theo vài phần thiếu niên tâm tính, nhận thấy được như ý ảo não, khóe môi vẫn là tràn ra vài phần mang theo kiêu ngạo mà ý cười.

Như ý trầm mặc nửa ngày, vẫn là đi phía trước mại một bước, đi đến hắn trước mặt, banh một trương xinh đẹp mặt, “Dạy ta.”

Bạch long đuôi lông mày giật giật, ánh mắt dừng ở hắn nghiêm túc trên mặt.

“Nghiêm túc?”

“Nghiêm túc.”

Bạch long nheo lại mắt đánh giá hắn, nửa ngày mới gợi lên môi, đem trong tay dây xích đưa đến như ý trước mặt, quơ quơ, “Kia này lắc tay ta liền trước thế ngươi bảo quản trứ, xuất sư lúc sau tự nhiên sẽ còn cho ngươi.”

*

Cùng bạch long pha trộn càng quen, như ý nói chuyện hình thức liền càng tùy tiện lên. Không biết bạch long có phải hay không nhìn chán ban ngày hồ ngọc lâu, bắt đầu chậm rãi chọn buổi tối thời gian điểm tới, làm mới vừa quen thuộc hắn hình thức như ý lại một lần mất tính, trong lúc nhất thời lại về tới mới vừa nhận thức hắn thời điểm tùy cơ trạng thái.

Hồ ngọc lâu buổi tối so ban ngày càng vì náo nhiệt ồn ào náo động, xinh đẹp tinh xảo vọng lâu thượng chế tác tinh xảo hoa đăng cùng lưu li trản theo sắc trời ảm đạm chậm rãi sáng lên, mông lung hơi say ấm màu vàng ảnh ngược ở dưới lầu chạy dài xuyên qua cổ nước sông trên mặt, theo đong đưa khai gợn sóng từng vòng hướng ra phía ngoài khuếch tán. Lui tới con thuyền hỗn loạn khách nhân thét to cùng các cô nương vui cười đùa giỡn thanh, tựa như một bên khác mềm ấm tiểu thế giới.

Như ý bưng một đại chồng bàn đĩa trở lại hậu viện, đem này một cổ não bỏ vào bồn gỗ nội, chính bưng lên bồn gỗ phóng tới bên cạnh giếng, chuẩn bị hướng bồn nội chuẩn bị thủy, bạch long liền như vậy từ trên trời giáng xuống, xuất hiện ở hắn phía sau, đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa, dọa hắn giật mình.

“Ngươi liền như vậy vội đến bây giờ?”

Như ý căn bản không phát hiện đối phương là đến đây lúc nào, nguyên bản mới vừa xách tới tay tràn đầy một xô nước bị hắn cả kinh trực tiếp cởi tay, rơi trên mặt đất xôn xao một tiếng bắn hai người nửa người, gió đêm thổi qua, nháy mắt mang theo một trận thấm lạnh hàn ý, làm người nháy mắt tỉnh táo lại.

Bạch long không dự đoán được hắn phản ứng lớn như vậy, bị bắn nửa người thủy mới rốt cuộc phục hồi tinh thần lại, một tay xách lên chính mình nửa ướt vũ y vạt áo, mày cơ hồ ninh ở cùng nhau.

“Phía trước dạy ngươi đều học được chỗ nào vậy, ngươi chính là cái này phản ứng?”

Như ý cong lưng đem thùng nước nhặt lên, trừng hắn một cái, lui về phía sau một bước lại một lần đem thùng nước vứt nhập trong giếng, “Ta đây nên là cái gì phản ứng, ngươi hiện tại xuất quỷ nhập thần, ban ngày buổi tối một chút quy luật cũng không có, ai biết ngươi sẽ đột nhiên xuất hiện ở ta phía sau?”

Bạch long bị hắn nửa điểm không khách khí nói kích đến lông mày chọn lão cao, chỉ vào hắn nửa ngày mới nghẹn ra một câu: “Hành a, như ý, hiện tại nói đến nhanh nhẹn nhưng thật ra có năng lực.”

Như ý múc nước động tác một đốn, khóe miệng nhịn không được chọn cao, trên mặt vẫn là một bộ đứng đắn bộ dáng, liền đầu cũng chưa chuyển một chút.

“Nào dám a, lại có năng lực cũng không kịp ngài cái này người bận rộn. Chỉ không chuẩn ngài lần sau liền phải nửa đêm từ ta gót chân bên nhảy ra tới, rốt cuộc ngài công phu tốt như vậy, cũng không phải không thể nào.”

Bạch long đứng ở một bên, nhìn như ý nhanh nhẹn đem nước giếng ngã vào trong bồn, liên tiếp đánh tam thùng, mới rốt cuộc ngồi xổm xuống thân bắt đầu rửa sạch khí chén đĩa tới, rốt cuộc nhịn không được run lên lông mày, đi theo hắn cùng nhau ngồi xổm bồn gỗ bên, muốn cùng hắn hảo hảo lý luận một phen.

“Ngươi nói gì vậy, ta tốt xấu xem như sư phó của ngươi đi?” Bạch long đại khái là một người chờ lâu rồi, rất nhàm chán, nháy mắt tễ thân thành cái lảm nhảm, ngày thường một câu bị hắn sống sờ sờ tạo thành tam câu, “Đêm lạnh lộ lãnh, ta ngồi ở cây bạch quả thượng đẳng ngươi nửa ngày, ngươi liền dùng thái độ này đối ta?”

“Uổng ta còn nghĩ hơn phân nửa đêm cho ngươi tặng đồ.” Thiếu niên thanh âm càng nói càng thấp, đến cuối cùng cơ hồ biến mất dưới ánh trăng.

Như ý chính dựng lỗ tai nghe lời hắn, cho rằng hắn không cao hứng, vừa định ngẩng đầu cho hắn hai câu an ủi, không nghĩ tới ngừng tay vừa nhấc đầu, đã bị hắn chấm nước giếng tay bắn đầy mặt bọt nước, trong lúc nhất thời không biết là nên hỉ hay là nên giận.

“Ai ai ai, như ý, đừng nóng giận sao.” Bạch long nhận thấy được hắn mặt đen, không biết từ chỗ nào biến ra một bọc nhỏ đồ vật, đưa đến trước mặt hắn, kia bọc nhỏ đồ vật bị người cẩn thận dùng tinh tế mềm mại gấm vóc bao điệp hảo, dưới ánh trăng phiếm nhạt nhẽo ánh sáng, bị bạch long cẩn thận một tầng tầng triển khai, mới rốt cuộc lộ ra lư sơn chân diện mục.

Là mấy khối thủ công tinh xảo phức tạp điểm tâm, cùng trên thị trường có thể nhìn thấy đều không quá giống nhau, vừa thấy liền biết cực kỳ khảo cứu, rất là tốn tâm tư.

Như ý ở hồ ngọc lâu ngốc lâu rồi, tự nhiên biết điểm tâm này lai lịch không đơn giản, nhướng mày nhìn phía bạch long, trong lòng đã có khẳng định, “Đây là trong cung điểm tâm?”

Bạch long gật gật đầu, phủng điểm tâm lại hướng trước mặt hắn tặng đưa, trên mặt mang theo cười, dắt vài phần hiến vật quý dường như kiêu ngạo, “Hôm nay ban ngày sư phó mang theo ta tiến cung diện thánh, ta trộm cõng hắn ẩn dấu vài khối, hắn cũng chưa phát hiện. Đây chính là ta chuyên môn cho ngươi lưu trữ, ngươi không phải thích ăn điểm tâm sao, nhạ.”

“Tốt như vậy?” Như ý nghiêng nghiêng đầu, rất là không tin, trên mặt lại cũng bị hắn sở nhiễm mang lên vài phần ý cười, giơ lên đôi tay triều hắn ý bảo, “Đáng tiếc ta hiện tại muốn rửa chén, tạm thời vô phúc tiêu thụ ngươi điểm tâm.”

Bạch long khóe miệng cứng đờ, không đợi hắn lại có cái gì phản ứng, liền cầm nổi lên một khối điểm tâm, không khỏi phân trần nhét vào trong miệng của hắn.

Như ý bị hắn thình lình xảy ra động tác làm cho sửng sốt, thiếu chút nữa không sặc ra khẩu, nửa ngày mới phản ứng lại đây, liền hắn đầu uy, nhấm nuốt vài hạ, mới rốt cuộc chậm rì rì nuốt đi xuống, nhìn nhìn không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn bạch long gật gật đầu, thanh âm mang lên vài phần khô cứng, “Ân, hương vị không tồi.”

Bạch long làm như có chút thất vọng, lặp lại một lần, “Hương vị không tồi? Mới như vậy? Không nên a, ngươi lại nếm thử?” Nói còn muốn hướng hắn trong miệng tắc, bị như ý sau này một lui nhanh chóng tránh đi.

“Ngươi từ từ, đừng uy đừng uy, ta còn muốn rửa chén đâu.”

“Ngươi tẩy ngươi chén, ta uy ta điểm tâm, có cái gì quan hệ.”

Như ý bị hắn nói nghẹn họng, suy nghĩ nửa ngày cũng tễ không ra cái đạo lý tới, cuối cùng liếc liếc mắt một cái hắn tay, nghiêm trang xả cái lý do, “Ngươi tay không sạch sẽ.”

Bạch long nhìn nhìn chính mình dính một chút điểm tâm du cao tay, nửa ngày mới phản ứng lại đây, cuối cùng rốt cuộc đã hiểu giống nhau không lắm để ý nở nụ cười, “Nga, nguyên lai ngươi là nói cái này.”

Khi nói chuyện bình tĩnh giơ lên tay, cười đến hơi mang phong tình, sờ sờ như ý mặt, thuận lý thành chương đem trên tay dầu trơn cùng điểm tâm mảnh vụn cọ tới rồi hắn trên mặt, “An tâm, này không phải không có sao?”

……

“Uy! Bạch long!”

“Ai, ngươi hảo hảo rửa chén a như ý!”

Theo sau là tức muốn hộc máu thanh âm, “Ngươi lấy nước giếng bát ta còn chưa tính, rửa chén thủy là chuyện như thế nào!?”

*

Trường An một năm nhất náo nhiệt ngày hội, lướt qua trừ tịch, đại khái phi tết Thượng Nguyên mạc chúc.

Ngàn vạn trản hoa đăng cao cao treo lên, vẽ đầy kỳ trân dị thú, Dao Trì tiên ảnh, rũ xuống từng đợt từng đợt dải lụa tua ở trong gió lắc nhẹ, phú quý nhân gia hội đèn lồng càng thêm tinh tế khảo cứu chút, phía dưới trụy chỉ bạc chuông đồng, đong đưa thời điểm sẽ có thanh thúy dễ nghe thanh âm, thảo hỉ thực.

Phố xá thượng lui tới người nối liền không dứt, ồn ào náo động náo nhiệt, tửu lầu càng là dòng người chen chúc xô đẩy, khách đến đầy nhà.

Lúc đó như ý đã không còn là đã từng cái kia bị phần phật uống đi tiểu khổ dịch, thăng chức, làm chưởng quầy trợ thủ, mỗi tháng lãnh hai lượng bạc, quản xuống tay hạ mấy cái tiểu công, nghiễm nhiên một bộ tiểu can sự bộ dáng.

Tuy rằng như thế, lại vẫn là ở như vậy náo nhiệt ngày hội không lý do thoát thân, tìm cái không đương trộm đến một ngày nhàn, liền tính trong lòng ngứa thực, cũng cần thiết muốn canh giữ ở trong tiệm thẳng đến nửa đêm đóng cửa.

Bạch long chính là dưới tình huống như thế xuất hiện.

Như ý sớm đã đối hắn mấy năm nay không kềm chế được xuất nhập hồ ngọc lâu quay lại như gió tác phong thấy nhiều không trách, nhận thấy được hắn đột nhiên xuất hiện ở chính mình phía sau không có nửa điểm ngoài ý muốn, chỉ là không chút để ý nâng nâng mắt, theo sau tiếp tục mệt mỏi chống cằm ghé vào lầu hai tay vịn cầu thang thượng nhìn xuống dưới lầu lui tới náo nhiệt đám người.

“Như thế nào, rất muốn đi ra ngoài sao?” Bạch long luôn là đối hắn tâm tư sờ thật sự thấu, một ngữ trung.

“Ngươi thật đúng là nào hồ không tạp đề nào hồ.” Như ý tức giận phiết hắn liếc mắt một cái, khóe miệng tươi cười cực kỳ có lệ.

“Vậy chuồn êm đi ra ngoài đi.”

Hắn xoay người nhìn bên cạnh người nhìn chính mình khóe miệng lại phiếm hư bạch y thiếu niên, hơi hơi mở to mắt.

“Tỷ như……?”

Đây là bạch long lần đầu tiên ở trước mặt hắn thi triển như vậy phức tạp chính thống ảo thuật, như ý lúc này mới ý thức được, thường lui tới bạch long buộc chính mình học tập cái gọi là ảo thuật thật sự bất quá chỉ là thô thiển da lông. Bạch long ở ảo thuật phương diện là cái thiên tài, sở hữu tinh vi chiêu thức tới rồi hắn trong tay bất quá là đầu ngón tay tung bay giây lát gian tạo thành tiểu xiếc.

Mà hiện giờ hắn cứ như vậy thừa bạch long hóa thành bạch hạc, ở kia ôn tế lâu dài hạc lệ trong tiếng, lớn mật tự hồ ngọc lâu nóc nhà thuận gió rời đi.

Phong lôi cuốn dòng khí hướng phía sau bay nhanh lao đi, lạnh lẽo vả mặt, làm hắn nhịn không được mị mắt, lại vẫn là ức chế không được ngực toát ra xao động vui sướng, rung động bật cười lên.

Bạch long mang theo hắn ở không trung bồi hồi vài vòng, tìm cá nhân thiếu địa phương hạ xuống, lại lần nữa hóa thành hình người, một phen dắt quá hắn tay, giữa mày là thiếu niên thanh tuấn lộ ra ngoài tiêu sái cùng khí phách hăng hái, không đợi như ý có điều phản ứng, liền mang theo hắn xuyên qua u tĩnh rừng cây, về tới náo nhiệt trên đường phố, bước đi không ngừng ở dòng người kích động trên đường cái xuyên qua.

Sở hữu ồn ào náo động lập tức phóng đại tới rồi trước mắt, thành thực chất hóa náo nhiệt, làm như ý lập tức xem hoa mắt, nửa ngày mới toát ra một câu, “Chúng ta đi nơi nào?”

Bạch long giữa mày là ức chế không được vui sướng, quay đầu nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, bước chân lại không ngừng, “Ngươi đi theo ta đi là được.”

Hai người một đường nắm tay tránh nghênh diện dòng người, xuyên qua ở đường phố trung, nửa đường bạch long chú ý tới như ý lưu luyến ở mặt nạ quán chỗ ánh mắt, ngừng nện bước, bồi hắn cùng nhau ở quầy hàng trước chọn lựa nhặt nửa ngày, cuối cùng vẫn là mạnh mẽ áp xuống như ý ý tưởng thế hắn tìm một cái đen nhánh dữ tợn Côn Luân nô mặt nạ, không khỏi phân trần vì hắn mang ở trên mặt.

“Uy!” Như ý bất mãn ngẩng đầu đi nhìn hắn, lại bị trả tiền bạch long một chưởng ở chụp ót thượng.

“Ai ra tiền ai nói tính.” Đối phương khẩu khí cường thế thật sự, dứt lời còn nhịn không được xoa xoa đầu của hắn, trên mặt mang theo vài phần xấu xa trêu ghẹo ý vị, “Ngươi cái kia diện mạo quá chói mắt, không tốt, vẫn là cái này Côn Luân nô mặt nạ xứng ngươi.”

Như ý bị hắn ngẫu nhiên toát ra ác ý khí chết khiếp, lại bởi vì là đối phương ra tiền, nói không nên lời một cái không tới, chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn mang mặt nạ mặc hắn tiếp tục nắm chính mình tay một đường hoảng tới rồi kênh đào trước, nhìn hắn cấp người chèo thuyền tắc điểm tiền, lôi kéo chính mình lên thuyền.

Hai người mặt đối mặt ngồi, nhìn người chèo thuyền chống thuyền nhẹ nhàng thi lực, nháy mắt phá vỡ yên tĩnh mặt hồ, ở tầng tầng lớp lớp gợn sóng trung hướng phía trước thẳng tiến vài thước, một đường theo nước sông phiêu lưu đi ra ngoài. Phía sau quen thuộc địa phương hợp với ngọn đèn dầu sáng ngời náo nhiệt, thật xa như cũ có thể trông thấy hồ ngọc lâu cùng nhau, chậm rãi thu nhỏ, cuối cùng xoa thành một mảnh mơ hồ màu vàng vầng sáng.

Ven đường có du khách buông hoa đăng, một trản trản lập loè ánh nến phiêu trên mặt hồ thượng, lan tràn mở ra chiếm hai sườn đường sông, quanh co khúc khuỷu lưu luyến, bạn ban đêm mặt hồ mông lung sương mù, phảng phất một cái bí ẩn cảnh trong mơ, cùng trên mặt hồ ảnh ngược ánh đèn dao tương hô ứng, ở mau hành trên thuyền hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn lại, cơ hồ liền thành một đạo quang mang, lại như là hỏa điểu hoa mỹ diên vĩ, làm người tán thưởng.

Bạch long nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt không biết dừng ở nơi nào, một lát sau đột nhiên gợi lên khóe môi, tiếp đón nhà đò hướng một bên trên mặt hồ dựa, theo sau nương thân thuyền thả chậm thế, dò ra thân mình, cánh tay dài chụp tới, nhẹ nhàng ở kia tễ làm một đống hoa đăng trung lấy ra một cái thủ công nhất tinh xảo, hoa văn hi hữu hoa đăng, lấy trở về. Liên tiếp động tác quen thuộc nhanh chóng, chờ như ý phản ứng lại đây thời điểm, kia trản hoa đăng đã an ổn dừng ở hắn trên tay, còn bạn đối phương tranh công dường như miệng lưỡi, “Nhạ, cho ngươi chọn cái đẹp nhất.”

“……” Hắn nhất thời không nói gì, chỉ có thể cách mặt nạ xem hắn.

Bạch long nhướng mày, không hiểu hắn phức tạp tâm tình, chỉ đương hắn là không đủ vừa lòng, nhấp khởi miệng “Sách” một tiếng, vươn tay dừng ở hắn chưởng thượng hoa đăng phía trên, búng tay một cái.

Nháy mắt thật nhỏ quang điểm như là toái kim giống nhau tự hoa đăng trung tâm không ngừng nghỉ tứ tán lan tràn mở ra, làm người phân không rõ rốt cuộc là lưu huỳnh vẫn là kim tiết, phiêu phù ở mặt sông cùng hai người quanh thân, theo phong nhẹ nhàng mà di động, ở nhạt nhẽo đám sương trung có vẻ như thế lưu luyến, cùng đỉnh đầu đầy trời lộng lẫy tinh quang giao tương hô ứng, làm người trong lúc nhất thời đã quên hôm nay hôm nào.

Bạch long cứ như vậy tùy ý ngồi ở hắn trước mặt một tay có thể chạm được địa phương, một tay đặt tại thuyền duyên thượng, thong thả ung dung nhìn hắn, sau một lúc lâu cười khẽ một tiếng, vươn tay vì như ý đem mang ở trên mặt mặt nạ lấy xuống dưới, nửa đường còn không quên vì hắn đem bên tai bị mặt nạ lộng loạn tóc mái chải vuốt lại tạp ở nghễnh ngãng mặt sau.

Hắn mặt mày ở mông lung ánh nến hạ có vẻ như thế ôn nhu, nhu tới rồi cuối, như là một gáo ấm áp thủy, thong thả mà ở hắn ngực tưới xuống, đáy mắt vững vàng toái quang cơ hồ làm người sa vào.

“Ngươi có phải hay không ngốc, lâu như vậy còn mang mặt nạ, từ từ muốn thấy thế nào pháo hoa.”

Vừa dứt lời, phía sau liền nhảy lên muôn vàn lộng lẫy ánh lửa, ở màn đêm hạ phá không mà ra, từng đạo liên tục tràn ra, chiếm lĩnh nửa bên phía chân trời, bởi vì ở giang thượng quan hệ có vẻ như thế gần, cơ hồ giơ tay có thể với tới.

Tốt đẹp đến làm như ý nhịn không được mê mắt.

Chỉ một cái chớp mắt, liền nhớ cả đời, ở sau này tuổi tác, liền như vậy theo thiếu niên này thân ảnh, lặp đi lặp lại xuất hiện ở hắn trong mộng.

Rõ ràng đến mỗi một cái hô hấp, mỗi một chút tim đập, mỗi một cái dắt tay đoạn ngắn, đều chân thật đến làm hít thở không thông.

Quên không được, không muốn quên.

*

“Yến thảo như bích ti, Tần tang thấp lục chi.

“Đương quân hoài về ngày, là thiếp đoạn trường khi.

“Xuân phong không quen biết, chuyện gì nhập la màn.”

Là ai ở cảnh trong mơ ở ngoài nhẹ giọng nỉ non, bạn cách một thế hệ tưởng niệm, trầm ngâm gian làm người mũi gian chua xót, cơ hồ rơi lệ.

Hắn cau mày chậm rãi mở mắt ra, bạch lượng ánh nắng làm hắn đồng tử nhịn không được co rút lại, theo bản năng khẽ thở dài một tiếng.

Bên người có người cẩn thận ngồi ở mép giường thượng, bạn cười khẽ cúi xuống thân, hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay thế hắn đem khóe mắt ướt át lệ ý lau làm, ôn nhu hỏi hắn, “Làm sao vậy, hôm qua ngủ đến không hảo yểm tới rồi sao?”

Tầm mắt chậm rãi rõ ràng, bên cạnh người người lăng tiêu vũ y cùng trong mộng giống nhau như đúc, rốt cuộc làm kia một viên bởi vì đã từng mảnh nhỏ xoa nhíu tâm an ổn thỏa đáng dừng ở lồng ngực nội.

Sở hữu hết thảy đều như thế giơ tay có thể với tới, chân thật tồn tại.

Như ý nhìn không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn, giơ lên khóe miệng thong thả mà lắc lắc đầu, theo sau ở đối phương trong ánh mắt đứng dậy ôm chặt lấy hắn.

“Không có gì, ta chỉ là mơ thấy thật lâu thật lâu trước kia, chúng ta còn ở hồ ngọc lâu nhật tử.”

Thật lâu thật lâu trước kia, vô ưu vô lự nhật tử.

Bạch long ôm hắn thân mình sửng sốt, theo sau tăng thêm lực đạo, đem hắn dùng sức ủng tiến trong lòng ngực.

“Đều đi qua, như ý.”

“Đời này chỉ có ta và ngươi.”

Cảm tạ này một đời hiện thế an ổn, năm tháng không việc gì.

Làm ngươi ta có thể viên mãn.

Tuy thế sự như cỏ dại, khô khốc thay đổi, nhưng chung có cơ hội có thể sơ tâm đến bạc đầu, hưởng hết nhân gian phong nguyệt sự.

Như thế, đủ rồi.


End file.
